Muv-Luv Reversal
by Zuoriel
Summary: Takeru Shirogane has been leading a normal life until now. During the summer vacation of his second year in college he's invited by his school friends to meet up again, to which he agrees. Shirogane doesn't know that this decision would release the nightmares that have been haunting him for some time, nightmares that will force him to return to the battlefield once more.
1. One Last Day in Peace

_"All I see is shattered pieces_  
_I can't keep it hidden like a secret_  
_I can't look away_  
_From all this pain in the world we've made_

_Every day you need a bulletproof vest_  
_To save yourself from what you could never guess_  
_Am I safe today?_  
_When I step outside in the wars we wage_

_Our future's here and now…_  
_Here comes the countdown!"_

Rise, by Skillet.

* * *

**Prologue: Entwined Branches**

**Chapter 1: One Last Day in Peace**

* * *

_August 5th, 2003._

_(Hiiragi District. Extra Timeline.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

Luck seems to be on our side today. We've had random rains everyday recently but today the sky is clear, it's nicely hot and according to the forecast today it's not raining.

As I walk through the busy streets of summer I enjoy the soft caress of the wind as it blows around. This summer has been weird, with all of these random rains, but it's also not that humid heat that always brings my mood down. It's nicely warm, yet not oppressing.

How long have I longed for this day to come. To feel the thrill of battle as I rush guns blazing at top speed without holding back. Today is the day where we put our pride on the line to secure our victory, no matter the cost or methods that we have to use.

Today is the day I'll prove to the world that I, Takeru Shirogane, am the best pilot in the entire-

"Takeru-chan! Wait up!"

A voice I know well snaps me out of my inner monologue. Looking back I see a red head running towards me.

Dressed with a cerulean sleeveless blouse with lines of white, cream colored shorts and her trademarked yellow ribbon, the woman in question left a cloud of dust in her trail as she rushed towards me.

"I said wait up! The station isn't going anywhere!" Sumika said flailing her arms in the air while she tried to catch up to me.

"You could walk a bit faster, you know?" I said to her as I stopped to let her catch her breath. "Did you forget what day is today?" I rearrange my thin brown jacket as I wait for her.

"Like I'd forget! Today's the meetup with everyone from class, it feels like it's been forever since the last time we could all hang out together. Being in college sure is hard." She lets out a small sigh but quickly recovers her smile. "Even if we all go to Hakuryo U we rarely bump into each other so there's a lot of catch up to do today!" Sumika declared as she rose a fist to the sky.

So, she really forgot about it. How did someone with such a short attention span ever made it to college is a mystery to me.

Sumika has been in a great mood since she passed two major tests with a really good score and hasn't shut up about it for a single second, so it's understandable she's so eager to meet again with the gang.

I, on the other hand, have a special mission to fulfill today.

"Sumika-kun, surely you did not forget why we're meeting specifically today, right?"

"What's up with that tone? We're meeting today because the weather has been awful lately and Yoroi-kun asked us to-" She stopped mid-sentence as the realization came to her. "The tournament! You're gonna be late for the registration!" She shouted as a single hair of hers started to convulse violently.

Now that I think about it that hair is always on the move, almost as if it reflected her feelings. What's the deal with her hair?

"If you remembered then let's hurry, if I don't make it in time you'll have to apologize to Mikoto."

As I started to pick up the pace again Sumika started shouting at my back to not go so fast. She kept at it until we finally reached the train station.

* * *

_(Train.)_

* * *

Par for the course for this time of summer, the train is packed. Little children happily play with their Game Guys as their parents relax on their seats. I look out the window, towards the city that stretches far and wide. So little has changed, yet so much has.

"But for real I think everybody is going to be shocked when they see you." Sumika said with a grin.

"It's just been half a year since we last got together. It's not like I grew my hair or anything." I look away from her shiny eyes, choosing instead to play with the keys on my jean's pocket.

"Just look at you! You're so diligent now, you wake up super early to go jogging, haven't failed a single test yet and you even learned to cook!"

"Well, I have to keep my shit together now. Can't be bothering my parents anymore and eating something you make yourself is a really nice thing, you know." It really is, I don't know why I didn't start cooking sooner.

Sumika gave me a dubious look as she poked my arm, groaning a bit, clearly dissatisfied with my answer.

"Then what about this? You've been obsessed with training as of late. What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to be fit. With all the time I spend sitting if I don't exercise a bit I'll end up slow as a slug." Not satisfied with my answer yet again she keeps poking my arm.

"Really? Then, why are you so jacked? Just being fit is not the same as being a bodybuilder. Are you going to enlist in the army or something?"

"Maybe. 1st Lieutenant Shirogane… It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I said jokingly to try to lighten the mood. But a shocked expression mired Sumika's face.

"What's up with that? Joining the army? What about your studies, or your parents, or… " She trailed off, her eyes locked on the floor.

"Sumika I was just kidding, you know? I'm not dropping out of college or anything. Now, stop moping and bring out a smile, we're close to our stop."

"Okay, but you better not go join the army for real or-"

"Yeah, I was just kidding. My bad, my bad. Sheesh, you're so dramatic as of late." I let out a small chuckle as I exited the train along the stream of people. Waiting for her near the entrance, I signal with my jaw our exit. "Come on, it's this way." We exit the station and continue to walk on the street, me remaining silent as we do, letting my eyes wander to the buildings and ads up above.

It's been hard to talk with Sumika for awhile. She's been really nosy about just everything. She insists that I'm acting strange all the time. I know she means well but I'd like her to give me some space.

I know. I'm a coward. I shouldn't have left things in the air. And now I can't bring myself to crush her hope.

Though I do kind of understand her, since I did change my usual routine.

"So, hey…" Sumika speaks up as we crossed a street. "You feeling fine today?"

"Yeah? What's up? Do I look sick to you?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Her gaze burrows away, her hand holding her purse tightening it's grip. "You didn't have any of those nightmares today?"

"…Don't worry. I've got the thing under control."

"Are you sure? If you want to talk about it, I'm-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I slept as well as I haven't in a long time. Don't worry, Sumika."

"If you say so."

We stopped at a crossroad, waiting for the light to change. Sigh… You just won't stop looking after me, no matter what I tell you.

As of late I've been having this urge to exercise out of nowhere and even I am surprised in how much muscle I've gained in less than half a year. Sumika's been real nosy, saying it's odd I changed my routine out of nowhere. But that's not the only weird thing.

I've been having the strangest nightmares these last few months. At first I thought I was stressed over college but even in the middle of summer break I'm still having them. I can't really explain them well but it's like everyone from my group of friends from school, including me, joined the army and we were sent to battle, only to die a horrible death.

Sometimes I survive and I see a giant wasteland littered with corpses and debris. Sometimes I die and feel like I'm being devoured by some horrible monster.

There's also this girl with white hair in the dream, a girl I've never seen before. She looks really sad for some reason but when I try to reach out to her she runs away from me. There's also a lot of other people with uniforms that are kinda mixed within the wasteland, people I've never met before dying all over the place. It's really unsettling.

However the dreams always end in the same way, whether I die or not. I see Sumika lying in some sort of bed with the girl with white hair besides her saying that she's dead. Focusing on my studies has been hard as of late, so jogging and exercising has done wonders to keep my mind clear of the images and screams from my dreams.

I never told Sumika about my dreams in detail, but I once told her I have this recurring nightmares and that it's been hard to sleep sometimes. That was the worst mistake I've made in this year. Today, however, there were no nightmares.I welcome the change, it was F-ing time this stopped.

I absentmindedly look at the sky, so clear today with only a few rebel clouds dancing above. It's so different than the one I see in my dreams. Sumika keeps making small talk as we move towards our destination, with me answering in hums.

The girls have been trying to get together for awhile now, but between the weather and our own schedules we couldn't decide on a day. Then Mikoto asked us if today was a good day and we all agreed to meet up.

But that's not all there is to it. Today there's a Valgern-On tournament in the Tokyo Grand Salon and the winners not only get prize money but they also get to try the new version of the game one full month before it's release! There hasn't been any leaks yet, so it's expected to be a very competitive event since all the fans want to be the first to enjoy the new version.

I know I should be dropping the games now that I'm in college, but Valgern-On is that one game I can't let go off. It's even making a nice impression in America and it looks like there's going to be official tournaments there too, but with the console and PC versions of the game. Poor Americans, they will never know the glorious feeling of playing in the arcade cockpit.

Since this tournament was made to promote the online multiplayer functions of the new version the format is going to be a two player team battle. Between my studies and the nightmares I wasn't planning on even going to watch, but when everyone else agreed to meet today and Mikoto asked me if I'd like to team up with him I couldn't say no. And so today I go to my first, and probably last, competitive Valgern-On event.

"Oh! Takeru-san, Sumika-san! Good afternoon!" A cheerful voice returned me to reality as a small girl with pink hair approached us at full speed.

Wearing short jeans and a clear turquoise t-shirt with images of cat pawns all over it, along a small black purse, Tama waved her hand in the air vigorously as she crossed the street and came besides us.

"Hi, Miki-chan! How's everything going?" Sumika moved to greet her as Tama approached.

"A-OK, I just scored a bit less on my last test than I expected. But everything else is good! How about you two?" Tama said with her usual smile.

"I'm great! I scored over 90 on my last two tests, can you believe it?!"

Why am I not surprised that's the first thing she mentions. Tama looks surprised as she asks her about the questions and how she studied for the tests. They exchange some tips as we move again to the TGS.

"Takeru-san, how about you? How's college treating you?"

"That's 1st Lieutenant Shirogane for you, civilian Tamase." I said in an exaggerated stern tone.

"Eh? Eh? What's this about? 1st Lieutenant?" Tama looked at me with wide eyes as her mouth became but a small circle.

"I dropped out of college to answer the call of du… honor to serve our nation, and I now am no longer the man you used to know." I said, and then I stroke a pose like the ones in my dreams to add more effect to the speech while repeating the rank I was given in it. "I am now 1st Lieutenant Shirogane of the Squad 207B of Yokohama Base. But to answer your question life is treating me just fine." I said as I flexed my muscles, which made Tama's face turn into a tomato.

"Auwhawhawha. You joined the army? When? How? Why?"

"Miki-chan, he's just messing with you. He made the same joke to me when we were in the train."

She just had to go and ruin my fun. Teasing Tama is one of the things I miss the most of school. Damn you, Sumika. Let me have some fun.

"Takeru-san you meanie! But it looks like you're fine. Are you doing okay with the tests?"

"Yeah, my grades aren't that great but I haven't failed a single test yet." I said, puffing my chest in pride.

"Um, Takeru-san when did you… get so fit?" Tama asked trying to not stare as a blush appeared on her face.

"I started exercising around half a year ago, but I just started seeing the fruits of all the training."

"He's been obsessed with training, I tell you. He even learned how to cook just to keep track of how much protein he eats. I think the pressure of college was too much for him and broke his mind."

Sumika you have no idea how much I wanna flick your forehead right now, you little devil.

"But if training makes you feel better then more power to you! I haven't been able to practice much with my bow as of late."

We did some small talk as we went our way to where we'll meet up with the rest.

Since the entrance for spectators is really cheap and there's supposed to be a resto bar in the building it's a perfect place for the meetup. When we got there everyone was near the entrance. Or so I thought, everyone except one person.

A short boy wearing an orange shirt with small red dots on it and white trousers jogged towards us as soon as he saw us.

"Oooh! Takeru, long time no see! It's been like three years since we last saw each other!" Shouted Mikoto as he got in close range, followed by a strong high five between us. As lively as always, never change Mikoto.

"Long time indeed, buddy. How's everything?"

"Hehehe, perfectly! Man, I can't believe I'm keeping up with the lectures." He laughs again jokingly, scratching the back of his head.

"Good for you, man."

"Miki-san, Sumika-san, long time no see! How are you?" He turns to the girls that waved at him.

"Hi, Yoroi-kun. I'm in a reaaally good mood, because I got two-" And as Sumika started to brag about her scores I went to greet the other two girls of the group.

The first one, with her brown hair let loose and with her usual glasses, was wearing an olive shirt with white stripes, and a matching white purse.

"Hey Class Rep, how's it going?"

"Hello Shirogane, all's good. You're still going to call me Class Rep after all this time?"

"Yeah, it just feels right."

"Haha, always doing your thing without a care. How are you holding up? You wouldn't be worrying Kagami again?" Her real meaning not lost on me, I play dumb and try to throw some misdirection.

"Heh, I'm a disciplined student now Class Rep. I even learned to cook by myself!"

"Huh?! Really? That's a surprise."

"Chizuru-san! Good afternoon!" Tama came over to greet Class Rep, saving me from her questioning.

I let them talk as I went to the raven haired girl eating a yakisoba sandwich. Her red blouse did a poor job at hiding her deadly frontliners, but she looked as expressionless as always. A dark trouser reached just above her ankles, and she had matching bracelets on each arm.

"Yo Ayamine. All cool?"

"Yeah." As reserved as always, huh? "Until some wild glasses appeared." She said as she took a glance at Class Rep.

Oh God, not again.

"Ayamine, what do you mean?" Class Rep looks at her with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't mimic me!"

"Do I look like her?"

"No, you don't." Please guys, don't start fighting now.

"Oh, thank God." I think Class Rep just popped a vein.

"You haven't changed at all!"

And there they go arguing again. I think Ayamine missed trolling Class Rep. She doesn't seem to be that upset, I think they actually get along really well now. Ever since the lacrosse match, they stopped quarreling as they did before, who would have said they'd end up as friends.

"Takeru, let's go register before they run out of spots!" And without warning, Mikoto started pulling me to the line. Sadly for him, with all the muscle I gained lately, he couldn't even move me an inch.

"Don't pull me! I can walk."

"Takeru, did you gain weight? You shouldn't just eat junk food you know." Mikoto glanced at me with a worried look.

"Dude, it's not like that. I've been training since-"

"You know, I read this note about a guy that lived only on coke and hamburgers."

"Mikoto I learned to cook. I'm not so lazy to-"

"So, one day he collapsed on his job! He's cholesterol was really high, between his horrible diet and all the pressure from his work."

I'm not going to get through him, am I? Sigh…

"Takeru, are you listening?"

"You're the one who's not listening!"

"Huh? About what?"

"Been training. Learned to cook. Got muscles." Perhaps if I speak in short sentences he'll listen.

"Really? Wow, you're right." He said with surprised look as he poked my arm. "What happened? Is there a girl in your class you wanna date?"

And with that simple sentence and an innocent smile, Mikoto had opened the gates to hell. I can feel the piercing gazes of the four girls standing behind us, with an overflowing killing intent.

He just had to go and say it. I know, he doesn't even register the teasing or the tension, but you really need to start paying attention dude.

"Takeru-chan, what's this about dating a girl in your class?" Sumika's eyes turned dark as that one hair stood with sparks flying out of it. Seriously, what's wrong with her hair?! Her tone was small and calm, hiding a scythe behind her teeth.

The other girls just stared silently at me. I feel a knot form on the base of my neck. No, I have no one in my sights, but if I let the conversation flow into the romantic realm, I know what they'll ask. And I don't want to answer.

"Mikoto, let's go register in the tournament! Ahora!" I said as I pulled him towards the line.

"E-eeeeeh! Wait don't pull meeeee!"

"Don't run away Takeru-chan!"

* * *

_(Salon's Reception.)_

* * *

The roof had many rows of lights ready for the night of the event, some marble pillars decorated the entrance of the TGS alongside a dark blue carpet. Above, covering part of the upper part of the entrance, a banner with Valgern-On's logo and all the sponsors of this event hanged as it was swayed by the wind. The reception was no different, with it's shiny white floor and walls, with some seats to the side.

As we took our place on the line I let go of Mikoto's hand. His swirly eyes took a second to stabilize, letting out a sigh he recovered his usual expression as he gazed around like me. The line was not as big as I expected it to be. Well, Valgern-On is more of a niche game and it's competitive scene isn't that big. Considering that, the people behind us, and the hour it is, I say some might get left out.

"Seriously dude, don't joke about that. You should know by now that the girls are really touchy about all the love business." He laughed weakly, nodding in apology.

"Sorry. But it's truly a surprise to hear you're exercising, since you were always so lazy. Did anything happen?"

"No, not really. I just felt like doing something to not be sitting all the time. By the by, how much have you been practicing?"

"Once a week on Sundays, except when there's a test close. Valgern-On is that hobby I just can't drop." So we are just the same in that regard. Great minds think alike.

"I totally get what you mean, I can't believe we have tournaments that have to take place outside of an arcade. Two years ago this would have been a pipe dream."

"Yeah, after the console version was ported to America and Europe last year it totally blew up! All the net was in an uproar about it!"

"Yeah, it was great seeing all their reactions in the forums. So, how far you think we'll get?"

"Hmm, that depends. If we run into a serious duo we might have a problem, I mean we haven't been playing as much as before and there's a lot of new stuff added in the last updates."

We kept talking about the game's updates until we reached the counter.

"Good afternoon, the inscription for the tournament is 5000 Yen per person. Please hand me your GR cards to register you in the tournament."

When she inserted the cards our stats appeared on the screen. Man, seeing my stats always gives me such a thrill. 48% Win-rate? Eh, I've been worse. My mech play-log is so unbalanced, 97% Kaiser usage. Haha, I really did use it exclusively for a long while.

Wow, Mikoto has 53% Win-rate. How does he do that? Well, he is really good.

"Here's your passes with both your personal ID and the terminal's ID that you are to use during the event. Have fun!" Said the receptionist as she handed us our cards and the passes.

"Hey Mikoto, how much time do we have before the tournament starts?" Looking at his watch on his left hand, he answers.

"Less than an hour, wanna go to the bar with the others and grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_A few minutes later._

_(TGS Resto Bar.)_

* * *

"So, while it's been hard, I'd say I'm progressing just fine!" Mikoto said with a smile, clearly proud.

We've been catching up while we ate some sandwiches in the lounge. I told everyone I was progressing just fine in my engineering career, to their surprise. I can do my math just fine, you pricks.

Mikoto has gotten good grades on his Medic career. He says that he wants to travel to harsh places where no other medics want to go. Class Rep assaulted us with all the languages she'd learned while she's studying some corporate career. Ayamine is still studying to be a nurse. When she told the group we were all surprised, since she didn't look like the type to pursue such a career. I can't even imagine her treating patients with that personality of hers. And Tama is doing fine in her psychiatrist career. She had said she wanted to help children overcome their anxiety and fears, especially those who suffered from bullying and parental abuse.

While everyone kept talking and sharing fun stories, I couldn't help to start thinking about the blue haired girl that wasn't here. I had a number that Tsukuyomi-san had left me to contact her, so when we organized the meetup I asked her to tell Meiya in advance.

Tsukuyomi-san didn't seem like herself during our call, as if she was surprised I had the guts to call her for something like this. I already knew Meiya wouldn't be able to stay for long with all the responsibilities she has now as the head of the Mitsurugi Group, but at least I had hoped her to pass in her limo to say hello and chat for a few minutes in a location she was comfortable with.

But I suppose that's impossible given her position, we may just be a bother to her now. Even I heard the news of the scandal. It seems like Meiya had an arranged marriage prepared for her just as she finished her school year with us, but some months after they got engaged the man in question was found by a maid pouring something in Meiya's grandfather's food. It was poison, so the guy was obviously sent to prison and they got divorced.

Some time after this accident, Meiya's grandfather decided to let her keep being in charge of the group despite not remarrying. He said that the safety of the Mitsurugi family should be their priority and that being married shouldn't be a requirement to lead the Group anymore.

The media feasted on all kind of theories and conspiracies for two months or so, going as far as asking Meiya if she had any plans for marrying during press conferences. Some journalists even started saying that there were rumors of her being into women.

Given all that unwanted attention, it's obvious why Meiya doesn't want to expose herself in public. As a matter of fact, she's done very few press conferences since then and has avoided the media in many occasions, instead relaying news through her subordinates.

Of course, if I didn't have the guts to answer to her way too obvious approaches back in school, much less I could bring myself to call her back then, as much as I wanted to let her know all the gang was worried sick about her.

I suppose she's in a different world now, a world we may never be able to get to. I guess we can all just buy her a present or something, and I'll see if Tsukuyomi-san is willing to give it to her. Though from the impression that I got from that last call I think they don't want me to contact them ever again.

That feels, for some reason, like a fitting end to our relationship. Sudden, yet once it was over, neither of us gained much from the other. We didn't remain in contact, we are so far away from the other. Even after I remembered the promise at the park, many days after we finished school, I couldn't bring myself to do anything. She went out of her way to literally live with me and spoil me for months, it's embarrassing to think I didn't get a clue.

…No, I chose to be oblivious. For some reason… I didn't want to choose. I didn't want to commit to a relationship. I also don't want to do that now. I just wanted to apologize to her, for all the trouble I must have caused her in those months.

Whenever I think of Meiya as of late I get this hollow, sad feeling on my gut as if I were thinking of someone who passed away. I have to hold back some tears, and this knot on my neck grabs me tightly. In a way it's almost like she's gone for good, since I'll probably never talk to her again.

"So Takeru, about our strategy… " Mikoto yanked me out of dreamland back to the table.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"You haven't told me what mech you're gonna be using yet. I'm still using the Xao-Myun, are you still using the Kaiser?"

"No, I switched to the Takemikazuchi a few months ago."

"The Takemikazuchi?! But I heard it's really difficult to control, and since it focuses on melee combat it doesn't have such a good range either. It's said to be one of the worst mechs in the game." Mikoto looks at me with downcast eyes, clearly worried about my choice. He's in for a nice surprise.

"But it's fast as hell. It's perfect for my new hyper offensive style of play, since I abuse it's speed to make many attacks in quick succession at close range."

"That's just reckless, if it were me you'll get countered without even hitting me once." Mikoto tells me with a grin on his face.

"No, because if I hit you with it's machineguns you'll get stunned for a few seconds, which gives me just enough time to rush in and get a clear strike to the core with swords in both of my arms."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. But more speed is not the same as more mobility, so your accuracy might not be so good against opponents like my Xao-Myun. The enemy can easily kill you when you run out of fuel and can't boost away."

"Not if I kill first, that's the whole point of my game. And even then I still have the Thunder Rifle if I'm grounded or I can't get to CQC. To give you an idea, I raised my Win Rate by 5% with this method just going two days a month in the last few months. Do you understand how awesome the Takemikazuchi is? I definitely think it's been overlooked."

"Okay, I get your game now. So you rush in while I cover, we aim to split them up so we can pick them off in one-on-one with our superior agility. If you corner someone and they escape, do I join the chase?"

"Yeah, they're going to try to regroup. If you can keep up with me then we can split them and then pincer them. If we get split try to keep them busy so they don't barrage me with more shots than I can dodge until I get them in my machineguns' range."

"Okay, but what if they stay hidden to surprise us?"

"I go scouting with you following on land, when you detect anything go for a cannon shot and we start the chase. Even on Yguloch Fortress' narrow corridors the Takemikazuchi can do a back flip or an Albright Turn, so don't worry about me getting ambushed." I finished giving him a thumbs up.

"What's an Albright Turn?" Mikoto looked at me as if I was speaking in another language.

"You know, it's that thing you do when you rush into a wall and just before crashing you turn the mech around by first slightly slowing down, jumping on the ground and immediately after going hard on the accel as you hit the wall. Then you propel at full speed from the wall."

"I never heard about that! Where did you learn that move?"

"Where? I… uuh… I think I saw it in a replay once." Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? When did I learn to do the Albright again?

"You're so lucky! You're full of surprises today Takeru, you changed your mech and you talk like a tactician. Are you sure you haven't been skipping classes to go play at the arcade?" Mikoto said giggling.

"Dude! That's just rude, you're just jelly I finally surpassed you!"

"But I've never heard you doing such a through analysis. You sound like a regular at tournaments." said Mikoto, looking at me with glowy eyes.

It's been awhile since I got to talk about the game, so I guess I got carried away with the analysis. Man, I miss the days when I could just laze about, talking nonsense with you back at the arcade.

"So guys, think you can go far in this?" Class Rep asked curiously.

"If the Takemikazuchi is half as good as Takeru says it is then we may get into the top 48."

"Forty eight? How many players are participating?" Tama asked with a surprised face.

"I think there's a total of 192 spots open, which means 96 teams in total. Teams will be grouped in three zones, fighting in one direct elimination matches. The winners of each zone will then all fight in the final at the same time for the gold." I said with vigor trying to hype them up.

"That's going to be amazing! I remember when we played for a bit in the hot springs, it was really fun. So seeing so many games is going to be great!" Said a now sparkly eyed Tama.

Tama you truly understand us. You are one of us, unlike the other three uncultured swines on the table.

"I wonder about that. I'm sure they'll lose on the first rounds and there will be no stopping the salt. I can already see Takeru-chan's tears, haha." Sumika said with a smirk.

Sumika you ungrateful girl, I'm not sharing with you any of the food I make anymore.

"I can already see Shirogane throwing a tantrum about how he pushed the button but he didn't attack or something." Class Rep commented, triggering her signature skill: Chain Teasing.

"Yoroi, hang in there." Not even Ayamine has any faith in me, huh?

"Heh, we'll show you guys a nice fight at least so do look forward to it, right Mikoto?"

"Yeah! Even if you do get taken out immediately as usual." He says with a wide grin.

"Hey!"

We all share a laugh. I didn't knew I missed this kind of thing so much. It feels really nice just to hang out with all of them, sharing some laughs without a care.

Then, a voice rang through the speakers.

"To all participants, please go to the Showroom. The event shall commence in thirty minutes. I repeat-" The announcement repeated itself as me and Mikoto stood up from our seats. I grab my lemonade and finish it in one gulp, Mikoto also finished his drink and gave me a nod.

"Well, looks like it's your call guys. Yoroi, Shirogane best of luck!" said Class Rep giving us a thumbs up.

"Good luck guys!" said Tama as we high fived before leaving.

Ayamine gave us a nod while smirking.

"Takeru-chan, Yoroi-kun, no matter how it goes we're going for some ice cream after the tournament, so have fun and don't over worry, yes?"

"Yeah, you better be ready to be surprised! Let's go Mikoto, it's showtime!" I roar, unable to calm down my excitement anymore.

"Hehe, don't think I'll let you have all the fun Takeru."

We joked around as we went to the Showroom. This place is huge though, if there weren't any maps on the wall I'd get lost. How long is this hallway anyways? We also can't run, these tiles are really bothersome. We'll end up sliding if we try to hurry up.

After a short while we reached the place, and we were taken aback by it. The Showroom is even bigger than the rest of the rooms combined! The walls were painted in dark blue and white, with some wooden pillars every now and then stretching to the ceiling, where many lights hanged from the metallic bars all over, illuminating the windowless space with bright white light. The place was big enough to hold all the terminals, give some decent room to walk around, and had a small rest area to my left, where some people were finishing their meals before going towards their spots.

But man, look at those terminals! They're the latest models! Official tournaments are the best thing ever.

"ooOOOHHH! Takeru look at them!" Mikoto said as he started fanboying over the terminals. Not that I blame him, I'm super pumped up for this too.

Now, let's see… our ID is 51, so our terminal should be…

"Mikoto c'mon, our terminal is this way!"

"Going!"

The terminals are just like the arcade ones but with two separated seats and monitors instead of just one. Once we reached our terminal and got all the prep stuff done it was time to configure our mechs.

In one of the last updates the devs added a lot of weapons to the game, so now each mech has a list of weapons you can equip to it. They're supposed to be balanced to fit different playstyles, which seems to have brought a nice diversity to the meta according to the forums.

They also put color customization, so now we can paint our mechs in our favorite colors too. They also added a fuel bar and a timer to avoid the matches to drag on forever and we can now break certain parts of the mechs, like the boost thrusters and some weapons.

Now, let's set two PB Longswords, two PB Shortswords and the signature Thunder Rifle. Let's mark the 20mm machineguns on the waist as equipped and that's it. For the last touch let's get the color scheme done.

"You done Takeru?"

"Yeah, just finished. Wanna go for a practice run?"

"Yup, let's do two short matches."

"Okay, here we go!"

As the field description and the opening battle screen appeared showing both of our mechs and their load-outs I began to feel strangely calm. I've been like this for awhile, I don't know why but playing Valgern-On in the arcade makes me feel at ease. Like I'm in my element, doing my thing in my turf kind of feeling. Maybe the nostalgia of high school is already getting to me.

"Hweh? What's up with your mech?!" Mikoto's shout surprised me and for a second I though there was a problem, but checking my screen there was nothing wrong.

"Nothing's wrong on my end, what's wrong Mikoto?"

"Pfft! Ahahaha! Look at your mech, it's so purple! Hahaha!" Mikoto starts laughing, repeating purple over and over.

"Dude! What's wrong with it being purple?!" All of you have been really awful with me today! Is this what people call karma?

"Sorry, I mean, I'm so used to see you use the Kaiser that I didn't expect you to use that color for your mech. I thought you'd use white instead."

"There's nothing wrong with this, and it's a striking shade of purple so it fits the Takemikazuchi perfectly!"

I don't know why but when I saw the Takemikazuchi for the first time all I could think was that it would look great in purple. And I wasn't wrong.

"Alright, let's see if you think it's funny after I mop the floor with you!"

"We'll see about that! Show me how good your purpleness is!"

As we both roared taunts at each other our mechs flew off, locking each other in combat. I still felt really calm despite the screen moving really fast due to the Takemikazuchi's speed. It's like this should be the normal speed of the game, even if it was already quite fast paced.

Mikoto opened fire from my left, nothing serious. He's still moving around, not letting me get near. I flick my joystick forward, boost jumping over his cannon shot and closing the gap between us. Unlike the Kaiser, the Takemikazuchi is very fast and can be difficult to maneuver precisely with it, but even so I feel perfectly fine in it.

He's charging another cannon shot. Reading him, I boost jump again and dodge it, but this time I take some consecutive jumps to get closer.

"You're not getting away now!" I shouted as I fired the machineguns.

Just 4% damage? Doesn't matter, with the stun I'm now in range and he can't lose me. The roles have reversed as he tries to shake me off with some missiles and doing some acrobatics between some buildings, but for some reason his jumps are kinda off and he's gliding too much.

Let's take a shot! I do a triple boost jump to dodge his missiles, getting to a nice position on midair. Now I can use the backthrusters to spin myself and shoot the TR at him at minimal charge. Take that 17%!

"I got you!" Mikoto shouts as the Xao-Myun charges at me.

I got my guard down and he hit me with his saber for 26% damage as I landed. I'm not letting you get away!

But something feels off about this…

Mikoto's tells and signs are too obvious, did she get rusty? I can't imagine her missing those shots on purpose, she's not even doing the barrages right. What's with her jumps too? She's relying too much on the air thrusters

Wait, if I go at her at full speed with all the boosters I could probably get in close range, and then I'll break the thrusters to show her how reckless she's being! I know, I'll let her corner me and then I'll show her an Albright while I'm at it. Two birds with one-

**BAM! BAM!**

I held my breath as two missiles grazed me. Shit, that was a close one. I can't let my guard down around her.

…Her? Did I just refer to Mikoto as a she? The hell is wrong with me? …Why did I say that?

Sigh… Whatever, let's show him what a good pair we are Takemikazuchi!

He's keeping his distance to avoid the weapon shift. Alright, now!

I boost jump using all the thrusters, launching myself against him. I slightly tilt the joystick to the left to hit his hand, missing his body on purpose. Just as I thought he takes his chance to take a jab at me, but the reaction time of my other hand with a shortsword is enough to block you!

He quickly boost jumps away, all the while shooting at me. Here's where I lay my trap. Instead of jumping, I retreat on land taking cover behind some fallen buildings. Just before retreating I take out the Thunder Rifle and start to charge it, even though I unequip it right away when I got out of his sight.

Since I'm already near half shields the TR would do a lot of damage now to a low defense mech like the Xao-Myun. That's why he will surely try to get close without entering my range and using missiles to interrupt the charge or ruin my shot.

He took the bait as he starts to chase me, alright these cliffs look good. I take a sharp turn to my left in between some cliffs, he shouldn't have gotten a clear view of me since he's still getting closer. Good, all these cliffs are perfect to do the Albright. Let's go Takemikazuchi! I advance into the passage with a boost jump, then just before jumping again as I hit the ground I shift my direction without stopping the boost, slightly lower my speed as I approach the wall, and now FULL ON THAT ACCEL BABY!

Our feet hit the cliff as I spin the joystick to change the direction of the thrusters and immediately the screen flickers to change my view, as I'm now charging at Mikoto, who thought that he was safe just around the corner of the cliff since I couldn't hit him with the Thunder Rifle there.

"Eat this Mikoto!" I roared as I let the machineguns loose as I close in on the Xao-Myun.

I dropped his shield to 23% and damaged his thrusters. Landing hard, I quickly change to my melee weapons.

As the stun wears off, he tries to boost away but can't. I approach him again, showering my machineguns' ammo onto him.

The small stun time was enough to get a clear hit to the core with my longswords.

[MATCH OVER - PLAYER 2 WINS]

I throw a fist to the air as I pull the seat back, I remove the safety belts slowly.

"What the hell was that?! What did you do?!" A bewildered voice rang at my side as I see Mikoto getting out of his seat.

"That was the Albright Turn, but I kinda screwed up the timing and almost ruined my landing."

"When did you learn it? All your moves are on a whole 'nother level today, but that thing was Pro level for sure!"

"I told you the Takemikazuchi was great, who's laughing at the purple one now?"

"I can't believe you actually dodged most of my attacks." It's clear he's frustrated. He has never lost so badly against me. Actually, I don't recall winning against him when he got serious. There's a first time for everything, I guess.

"Haha, well it was weird that you kept gliding so much. It was easy to read you."

"Hey Takeru, let me see your play log."

"Sure, but what's wrong with you? You're really rusty, you know."

"I'm not rusty, you've gotten really good at this! You sure you're not skipping class?" Mikoto says as he throws a suspicious look at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Making excuses? Who would have said I'd see the day!"

"You jerk! Now, lemme see how you did those stunts."

* * *

_At the same time._

_(Resto Bar.)_

**[Sumika]**

* * *

Since the guys left, we started talking about fashion, cooking, and random stuff.

"So he just decided to exercise out of the blue?" Sakaki asked me as she finished her drink.

"Yeah. Same with the cooking. It's like he woke up one day, said 'Oh, I'mma do this!', and then just kept doing it." Honestly, it is weird. Takeru-chan never cared about cooking, or about doing physical activity.

"Weirdogane being Weirdogane."

"Kei-san, that's rude! But maybe he's just releasing his stress?" Miki-chan tilted her head a bit.

"Maybe? He's progressing fine, as far as I know."

I can't help to think those nightmares are to blame. He never told me anything about them, but the day he finally told me about them he looked as if he was crying for a while before. To make him cry like that… What are those nightmares about? And, why doesn't he want to tell me?

A voice sounded through the speakers.

"To all spectators. The event will start in 10 minutes. Please go to the main hall. I repeat-"

"Well, shall we go? Let's get some nice seats." Sakaki said as she stood up.

"Yeah, let's go. It looks like a lot of people just arrived, so it's going to get packed." I grab my purse and stand up along the rest.

But as we were making our way to the hall, two men in suits approached us. They came up to us slowly, they were wearing sun glasses so I couldn't see their eyes, but they were tall and well built.

"Excuse me, could you be Sumika Kagami?"

"Eh? Yes, that's me. What do you need?"

"And would you all be Chizuru Sakaki, Miki Tamase and Kei Ayamine?" The other man asked.

The girls nodded. What could these security guys want with us?

"Forgive the inconvenience, but please come with us." One said with a firm, commanding tone.

"What's this about?" Ayamine said with clear anger in her voice, taking a step forward.

"We'll have you follow us. This way."

Before we could react, two more men in suits were behind us. What's going on here?!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Caveknight32 for reminding me of explaining which timeline I'm starting the story from. This fic takes place after Alternative, where Takeru returned to the Extra timeline instead of going to the Altered Fable world. After returning he lives normally, but due to the repressed memories he stays indecisive and cannot choose any girl, thus stays alone like in Extra's normal end. The story starts two years after the "end" of Extra, with Takeru now in college. Also, Valgern-On's version of the Takemikazuchi is exactly the same as the one in the BETA timelines, just that it has two machineguns built into it's frame on it's waist Paildramon style.


	2. Innocent Fighting

A/N: I didn't knew how to describe the robots that Takeru and Mikoto are going to be fighting against in their matches without going overboard with the descriptions. So, to give you a mental image of how I see them I'll just compare them to the following mechs from the Super Robot Wars franchise. The Elefante is like the Gust Lander but it hovers instead of being grounded, the Frei is like the Bellzeute and the Ravager is like a Huckebein Mk. III.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Innocent Fighting**

* * *

_(Showroom - Terminal N° 51)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Mikoto, I need back up!"

"I can't! The Elefante is blocking the way!" He instantly replies, without hiding his nervousness.

"Tch, they got us good!"

I do a double jump as more missiles come my way. In this narrow space I can't even try to attack. Let's go for a triple boost jump then!

As soon as I jump, another wave of missiles comes my way forcing me to cancel the jump.

This guys are the real deal, pro players. As soon as I went scouting they bombarded us with missiles, and when we got separated the Elefante took it's position and started firing at Mikoto, while it's partner cornered me with many consecutive longshots to my ankles from behind, forcing me to get even further away from Mikoto.

It doesn't help that we are playing on the Miraof Canyon, which has a lot of narrow pathways and tall cliffs.

They're a pair that focuses on long range attacks. The Elefante, a dark gray and extra large sized mech, is the slowest in all the game but thanks to its size and defense it's the best tank. It also can equip more weapons than the other mechs and is one of the few that can equip an OTH Railgun and move with it. It looks more like a fortress than a humanoid robot.

What were the devs thinking when they made it?! This guy should have gotten nerfed to hell a long time ago!

Its partner is a Freikugel, a white coated, small frame mech that excels at longrange shooting but its completely average in everything else. It's range and accuracy are to be feared, since it can attack from beyond the radar's area you could get hit without any warning in big maps.

Another wave of missiles, this is stupid. We're not getting anywhere like this, not with the Elefante blocking the way. We gotta do something now.

"Mikoto! How are you holding up?"

"I'm on the run, trying to get past it but it's hard due to the machineguns and the occasional missiles." He's really tense, he won't hold out alone for much longer.

"Alright, just keep it up for awhile, I'm going there now!"

"Won't you get stuck between them?"

"At this point it's do or die! We're just getting worn down."

I do a backflip as I dodge another missile. Alright, I've gotten the timing of the missiles more or less figured out, since the Frei has to stay out of the radar's area it should be relying on it's partner to get my position. So he doesn't know exactly where I am, so staying in such a narrow space is doing them a favor. As soon as the next wave hits, I'm forward dashing the hell out of here! Now they should appear in the radar right about…

What the… Where are they?

Still nothing. Could it be that he went after Mikoto?!

"Mikoto! The Frei may have gone after you! I'm no longer under attack so I'm rushing there."

"What?! I can barely keep up with this guy, how do you want me to dodge the other's attacks too?!"

"Just hold out for a bit longer! I'm trying to get there!"

Dammit, I'm too far away. I could get there faster if I use all the boosters, but that would use up a lot of fuel. My swords aren't that good against the Elefante, so if I can't go for the hit and run approach I'm going to be a sitting duck. Mikoto is probably rather low on fuel with how much he's been dodging, so I can't leave him alone against two enemies.

Use all the boosters and risk losing the grind game? Or keep this speed and risk losing Mikoto? Either way, it looks like we're screwed. If only I could hit them from… Wait a sec.

"Mikoto, retreat to a safer position right now!"

"The hell you're talking about! You'll get bombarded if I run!" Can't blame him for snapping like that.

"You can't take attacks from both at the same time, so if you try to retreat they'll surely try to block you. Just buy me ten seconds!"

"Ten seconds? What are… OOH! Got it!"

Heh, smart kid. He got it in no time. Alright, here should be fine. I take my position under a cliff as I take out the Thunder Rifle. The Elefante is right at the end of my range.

Perfect, let's aim at it's core and start the charge to full power. Thanks to all the missiles they shot at me I'm at 53% shields so this will definitely do a lot of damage. If Mikoto manages to distract them I'll get a clear shot to the core, which will probably put it near red numbers. Thanks to the cliff I'm safe from incoming missiles, so the charge won't get interrupted.

10,9,8,7…

A dot appears on my radar, what's the Freikugel doing there?

4,3,2…

**BAM! CRASH!**

Just before I took my shot an explosion shook the cliff I was under making it collapse on top of me. But I still managed to shoot, after all the cool down icon is flashing on my screen.

"Mikoto the cliff I was near collapsed. I'm stuck between some rocks, how did it go?!"

"You got a clean hit on it's head! Took 33% of it's shields!"

I was aiming for the body but wound up doing a headshot. Well, at least I hit it.

Wait, if I didn't leave it in low health, that means… Mikoto is not going to be able to finish it. And that means he's now in the range of both of them. Alone.

As I finished my trail of thought an alarm appeared on my screen. Mikoto has 10% shields left.

"Mikoto get outta there! Let's regroup somewhere else!"

"I can't escape! They're synchronizing their missiles to block me, and my air thrusters got hit so I can't glide anymore!" He shouted, as I could hear the clicking noises of the controllers as he janked them around.

Shit, they outsmarted us again. That's why the Frei didn't come after me immediately with missiles and instead tried to bury me under the cliff.

"Takeru, I'm sorry. I couldn't get past this thing and didn't do much damage to it."

"Hey, don't give up! We still haven't-"

"It was fun, you know! Playing together again. We should do this more often. Now let's go for that ice cream!" Mikoto said with a cheerful voice.

Mikoto's dot stopped moving as missiles approached it's position. A loud explosion could be heard in the distance as a message appeared on my screen.

[PLAYER 1 KILLED]

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! They read us like an open book! If I had dashed out of there faster this wouldn't have happened. Because of me… Mikoto is…

My eyes are glued to the crimson word flashing in the screen.

Killed.

Mikoto got killed. He's… dead… dead…

I froze. I know Mikoto isn't dead, this is just a game after all.

But as I spoke the words in my head, my nightmares returned to me.

A ruined world, the eternal wasteland. Fire spreads through my eyes. My soul freezes as I once more hear the blossoming screams begging for help, explosions left and right, death as far as one could see. There is no sun, no light within this place. I see no hope, no salvation here.

The image of Mikoto being blown into a thousand bits fills my view, then it's Tama, then Class Rep, then Ayamine, then Meiya. Sumika appears in that bed, as the white haired girl repeats the same words: "She's dead."

I feel my throat wringing tight at the sight and sounds of this nightmare. Something red is advancing towards me. Then slowly, so slowly, a black fire engulfs the battlefield, leaving nothing behind. The screams stop, the red things are all gone. As well as everyone else.

But then another image comes to me, more vivid than any other one. Someone is still fighting, someone is still struggling.

So brave, so bold. Rushing through the wasteland like a thunderbolt. A metallic human-like thing struggles against the red sea, making tidal waves of gore rise high. A voice from within it shreds it's lungs out.

_"Give me my world back!"_

Is that… me? A voice like mine roars from within the steel giant as it rushes through the wasteland slashing at some kind of monsters with swords in each hand. That has to be me.

Who else could someone who speaks like me be? No one, except myself.

I feel a small warm feeling on the back of my head, like small raindrops gently falling on me. Then my unfocused vision clears up, my throat eases up, I take a deep breath. As I blink a few times, I realize I'm back in the arcade cockpit, game still in session. I let out the air in me as I calm down.

…What was that? I've never had such a vivid daydream in my entire life. Was I having a panic attack? Over a game?

Yes, again I screwed up. But I was never that good on Valgern-On, truth be told. Then, why am I gritting my teeth? Why are my fists clawing at the joysticks? Why can't I wipe the frown from my face?

"Am I gonna have a break down? Just for this shit?!"

Being stuck between some rocks? Fighting two on one? Being low on fuel? I feel like I've been through worse things in my life. Or was it in my dreams? Am I dreaming about a ruined world to pump myself up? Or am I dreaming about this peaceful world to rest from all that carnage? A flicker on my screens snaps me back to reality.

Two waves of missiles incoming. I grip the joysticks tightly. No way in hell I'm losing like this. If I'm gonna lose then I'll struggle to the very end!

"Full accel on all boosters! I'm outta here, forward dash!" I got out of the impact zone by a hair.

I keep dashing forward, avoiding the second wave of missiles that approached and getting back to an open area. Alright, this place isn't as narrow. Let's go for some jumps in zigzag, that should let me avoid most missiles.

Another wave. Forward dash, jump to the right, cancel, double boost jump to the left. No damage, great.

I should go for the Frei first, since the Elefante can't move much. Looking at where the missiles came from he should be somewhere around northeast. I do another double boost jump and reach the top of the canyon. Now let's get moving, he's bound to appear on the radar sooner or later.

There he is! Lock On! Don't think your missiles will keep me back! And neither will this bumpy terrain, it's nothing I haven't done before! As the missiles get closer I grip the joysticks and prepare to dodge them.

Sidestep, dash, boost jump, cancel, crouch, cancel, forward dash! Missiles avoided. He's almost in range, don't underestimate the Takemikazuchi's speed! He switches to the machineguns and opens fire. I dodge to the right and dash towards him, then I do a jump and immediately cancel it. Heh, I got you to aim up! That'll cost you dearly!

"How do you like my machineguns?!" I shouted as I pushed the triggers. He couldn't dodge all the shots, and now that you're stunned I'm gonna-

An alarm appears in my screen. I pulled back as fast as I could and then a yellow flash passed before me. I completely forgot about the Elefante, so it did have an OTH equipped.

I got lucky this time, so let's finish the Frei before it runs away or the OTH gets reloaded. Dammit he's already trying to get away!

"Get back here you coward!"

The Frei might be one of the best snipers but on the open terrain at the top of the canyon it's no match for the Takemikazuchi. I circle around it waiting for an opening, I don't think the same jump cancel trick will work twice. I speed up slightly when going behind a rock and boost jump over it. Now! I fire the machineguns in midair trying to catch it off guard. Yes, stunned!

"I'm done with you!" I aim at his core with both short swords and get a direct hit.

…Wait, why is he still moving? He's not down yet?!

He punches me and tries to boost jump away but I finish him with the machineguns.

Damn, that was dangerous. If it was any other mech that little percentage it had left could have costed me the game, thank God the guy didn't have a melee weapon.

Now, let's see how I'm holding. Shield at 31%, fuel at 24%. Since I barely used my swords they're at full durability, but even then I can't go for the hit and run. I probably can do only one full boost if I'm careful. If we're talking about range there's no way I could fire the TR, even if I bait him and dodge another shot from the railgun it probably has either a rifle or long range missiles to disrupt the charging. So, what do I do? Where's the safest place to attack such a giant enemy?

I have an idea, but it's completely stupid. It's better than letting the timer run out on me though. C'mon Takemikazuchi! Let's show 'em how good we are together!

I start boost jumping towards the Elefante in zigzags. I'll assume he has the OTH charged already and is waiting for me to appear in the radar. I'll have to be quick to dash out of the way! And there it is, just as I descended from the cliff. The alarm flashed as I dashed to my left, barely getting out of the yellow beam's way. Now's my chance, full boost ahead!

I rush towards him at top speed, dodging some shots from his rifle and some missiles using the cliffs and rocks as cover. Mikoto was right, this one relies more on it's guns than on the missiles. I manage to get near the open area where it is, but he switches to using a heavy machinegun on each arm and I'm forced to sidestep to get out of harm's way.

How did this OP mech not get nerfed yet?! Seriously devs, what the hell?!

I just gotta dodge for a little while more, the heavy machineguns gotta cool down after a short while. Dammit, my shields are at 21%, am I gonna make it?! There's not enough places to take cover in if I wanna get closer.

The shots stops and the guy took a little too long to switch his weapons, I went behind him and started to get closer. Just a bit more, if I stun him he's as good as dead.

He spams the missiles again, no problem! Forward dash, sidestep, boost jump to the left, cancel, boost jump to the right! Huh?

[MAIN TANK DEPLETED. BOOSTERS DISABLED.]

Shit! I ran out of fuel! I can't boost jump anymore!

**BAM! BAM!**

I took two missiles to the face. Shields at 5%. Well, F this. F everything.

"Like I'm gonna lose after getting so far! Get up Takemikazuchi! We'll just run to it!" I screamed as the Takemikazuchi sprung back on it's feet.

I bet the guy thought he had already won because the arms definitely twitched for a sec there. Even if I can't boost jump I can still cancel and do regular dashes. I keep dashing to stay behind him as he turns around, if I get in the range of those machineguns I'm toast.

More missiles! Dammit! Forward dash, sidestep, dash! I made it to a big enough rock to protect me from those missiles. And now you're in my range! Being so big must suck right now! I flicked the trigger and the machineguns hit its lower body, while I dodge the fire from the turrets it has equipped on his sides.

"Hahahaha! 0% damage! This is hilarious!" I can't help but laugh at this. Who on earth designed this monster?!

But thanks to the stun I'm now in position! Let's see if my gamble was worth it!

Back in my college class there's this guy called Onimura. He's also a gamer so we hit it off immediately. He plays this game where he is just a medieval guy hunting monsters with a giant horn that plays music or something. The thing is, one day I asked him how did he even approach one of those giant dragons he fights, to which he answered:

"The safest place to fight a giant dragon is below him, ironically! Since most of it's attacks can't hurt me if I'm there, and I can just keep beating it up no problem!"

Onimura if this plan works I'm buying you lunch for a week, I swear.

The stun wears off as I take out my a longsword and start slashing at the Elefante from below while shooting the TR without even charging it.

Slash, 2% damage. Slash, 2% damage. Laser Beam, 13% damage, little by little I lower his shield. The Elefante tries to move, but since the Takemikazuchi's speed is better even on foot I can remain below him. He can't attack me with it's CQC Turrets or any other weapon while I'm here, and the Elefante cannot jump since it's always hovering. I keep slashing at its lower body while making sure to stay below it.

"You son of a bitch! You okay winning like a scrub?!" I hear over the headphones.

"You two tried to win this by spamming projectiles, so I'm sure you won't complain about me taking the easy way out!" I tell them in my old cocky tone.

"You've no skill noob! Sucker! Cheater!" The other guy of that team keeps calling me names.

The Elefante's Shield are in red, let's finish this!

"Hey you two, GG. And by that I mean _Git Gud_!" I said holding a chuckle as I drove my longsword into the Elefante. Shields 0%! We did it!

[MATCH OVER - TEAM N° 51 WINS]

"WOOHOHOO!" I shouted as the message appeared on the screen. We made it into the top 12 of our zone!

"Hey Mikoto! Say something! What do you think about that?!" I must sound like a kid, but I can't hide my excitement right now. All that anxiety completely gone from me, I cannot help but smile like an idiot.

There's no answer. I get out of my seat and look around but I don't see him anywhere. Where could he… Don't tell me that he went away!

He's not in his seat, not outside the terminal. Mikoto if you leave and we get disqualified you'll never hear the end of it!

"COME BACK HERE MIKOTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_5 Minutes later._

_(Showroom. Rest Area.)_

* * *

"I can't believe you! You have no faith in me!"

"What were you expecting?! One of them was unscathed and the other was a friggin' tank with an OTH Railgun! You had less than half of your shields and fuel! I really thought it was the end of it!" Mikoto says, rather annoyed. I mean, I guess anyone would think it's impossible to turn the tables on a situation like that.

"Whatever, let's go for a drink or something. Just lemme tell you that you missed one of the best matches in the tournament!" I said walking towards the rest area in the showroom.

"I'll just watch the replay later. But that was enough, you know? I mean, I was really happy that we made it to the Top 24 of our zone! I can't believe we're in the best 36 teams of the whole tournament!" He says as the glee returns to his face.

"Yeah, but from now on we stick together and watch each other's back. The next fight is gonna be brutal too."

"Wait, you wanna win it?!" Mikoto looks at me with a surprised face, resembling an electric rat.

"You don't?"

"Eh? Ah, no. I mean, yes, I wanna win but, you know, you kinda carried us here. Not just the last fight, I've not been much help in this." Mikoto lets out a sigh as a dejected expression appears on his face.

"Dude, this isn't like you at all. And last fight was all on me for not acting faster. You kept the Elefante at bay for what? Three full minutes? That's awesome, you know?"

"Yeah, but I got taken down in the end. And it was your idea that took down the Elef, and you took care of the Frei all by yourself too!"

"That was more thanks to the Takemikazuchi's exceptional speed, if you had tried to get below that thing I'm sure you could have done it."

"You think?" He looks really down. How could I cheer him up? I'm not good at giving speeches.

"What? Is this how you wanna go? With me showing you up? What's next? You're gonna start calling me Takeru-sama?" I said jokingly. Let's just do what I usually do, no point in overthinking this.

"Idiot! You're such a jerk! That's it, next fight is my turn to shine!" Yes! There's the competitive Mikoto I know!

"That's more like it! Now let's get some juice or something!"

"Hey Takeru, you alright?" He stops in his tracks, locking his gaze on me.

"Hmm? Yeah, why?"

"You look kinda… different. No, you look like you usually do."

"Huh? Then why did you ask me if I'm alright?"

"Because you've been weird for awhile. You didn't smile, rarely made jokes, didn't react when you got teased. Even the tone of your voice sounded down."

"Well, what can I say? Beating someone up sure is nice! Especially with a sword!"

"Hahaha, see? That's our usual Takeru!"

"Hahaha, well, is it what it is. Let's relax for a bit and keep doing our best. Then we're hitting that ice cream harder than a triple boost jump landing!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

_40 minutes later._

_(Showroom. Rest Area.)_

* * *

"AAAAHHH TAKERU!"

"Stop screaming. And stop running. Sit down already." I sat, finally biting into the sandwich I ordered.

"B-B-B-But we made it to the **FINAL**! How do you want me to calm down?!" Mikoto starts running in circles again as he shuffles between all his character sprites at the speed of sound. Seriously, he needs to chill. We just won a super close game, too.

"Mikoto, you must chill! We're already here, so no matter the result we went way beyond our limits. Let's fight with no regrets!"

"Aah, what are we gonna do?!"

This is pointless. Ayamine I wish you were here to help me calm him down. And by that I mean suffocate him until he calms down.

"If you didn't want to be in the final then why did you land all those cannon shots?" He really creamed the opposite team badly last match while they ganged up on me. Still can't believe he got the two kills.

"I was just having fun! And you were trying so hard to corner them, so when I saw my chance I just took the shot! I wasn't even aiming at the core! This is the first time I do more than 40% with a single attack!" He crashes into the seat in front of mine with sparks flying out of the thunderstorm of wonderment that laid in his eyes.

He got not one, but two fully charged cannon shots to the core of the first enemy, taking 45% off it's shields with each hit. Obviously the mech exploded.

Imagine my surprise, I'm having trouble at CQC while dodging some mid range fire, and suddenly one mech explodes outta nowhere. And then as I stunned the other, it exploded too in a flash after he got another cannon shot at it's core, shaving it's remaining life away.

A match that was at a standstill for three minutes ended in less than one, thanks to Mikoto's exalted mode activating or something.

"Well then, let's just keep having fun! This time it's really hard to think we could win it. So, let's go out with a blast!"

"Uuuh, but everyone is gonna be watching! And the final is going to be uploaded to the official website! What if we screw up and it ends up there forever?!" He keeps shaking, forehead full of sweat beads as he takes his first bite of his food.

"All the more reason to calm down, so that we don't make any stupid mistakes!"

"Uuuh… " He seems to have calmed down a bit. But it's not like I don't understand him.

The last two matches were very hard, even when Mikoto upped his game. We went against pros and managed to somehow get out victorious. Honestly, if it weren't for the Takemikazuchi's speed and Mikoto's deadly cannon shots we wouldn't be here. So much for weapon balance! So many things are broken in this game! Though I suppose that for my rivals my speed is broken too.

There's also this seething motivation I've been feeling since that match with the Elef and the Frei. Like, I don't even wanna lose this. Yet… this seems kinda… pointless? I mean, we're losing the final no matter what we do, we're nowhere near the level needed to actually win. But, I dunno, it's like something's missing here.

At least this is the end of the tournament. I'm really glad I got to be here, even if after this it's another half a year until everyone can get together again. After this we get some more time to hang out. I really shouldn't let my nightmares bring me down so much. I really rather be hanging out with the gang right now. I really wanna spend some more time with them.

As I laid back onto my seat on the rest area, I noticed Mikoto was playing with his keys. He's nervous. His gaze is clouded as he eats a sandwich, it's also rare for him to be so quiet.

"Alright Mikoto, let's make a bet!" It may be a stupid idea, but I want him to at least have fun in our last match.

"Huh? About what?"

"The first to go down has to give the other half its ice cream!" I say with a huge smile.

"What?! No, you're just gonna rush away and leave me to die!"

"Of course not! We're both rushing in at the same time, since I don't think we stand a chance either way. Might as well go for the surprise attack."

"Huh? But… " He doesn't look convinced. Let's give him one last push.

"Wow, someone is not confident! Highschool Mikoto would laugh at you right now!" I see his face change from doubt to anger in a second. Baiting: Successful!

"What?! Don't be a jerk Takeru! I just… I'm really nervous, you know? Like this is the kind of thing I was always dreaming about when we were back in school!" He says as his face lights up. "I was always getting dragged to the sea or the jungle, so when I got back home playing games was one of the things I looked forward to the most! But I could never go to any events, and now not only I'm in one but I'm in the final match of the event! Do you get it Takeru?! We are on the final of an official Valgern-On tournameeeent!"

And then his eyes start rotating in a counter clockwise way. Seriously dude, chill.

"Then all the more reason to go and give your best!"

"Huh?"

"With college and work in the future we probably won't be able to come to another event like this. This may be the last time for a long while that we can just have fun without worrying about what hour it is or if there's any studies to catch up to. So, chill dude. We came here, we played, we took down some pro players and we got to the final. What else could a fan ask for?!"

"Yeah… I mean, today was great! I guess there's nothing else a fan could ask, aside from winning the thing. Thanks Takeru, you've matured a lot, you know?" He gives me his usual smile. I'm really envious of how easily you can change your mood.

"That's hardly a good thing, considering how much of a brat I was before. If I didn't grew up a bit I'd be in deep shit now that I'm in college."

"Hahaha, don't be silly!"

"To all finalists, please go to your terminal. The final match shall begin in five minutes. I repeat… "

The voice echoes through the showroom. All the players that lost have gone to the hall, I think, so the showroom feels empty right now. We were on the rest area but the other players didn't come at all. Who knows what kind of people we were against now?

"Let's go Takeru! It's showtime!"

"Yeah, let's!" Let's do our worst and go down without regrets!

Heh, who would have said it? A videogame is what got me out of my cloud of negativity of these last months. Though, I do wonder what the hell is up with these nightmares.

After getting ready we heard the announcer on our headphones introduce all the teams. Can't believe they used our full names, I better not make a fool out of myself here or my college life might become hell. Please guys in my class, don't watch this!

Then we got to the field select screen and the battlefield is…

Heh, of course it would be this. Yguloch Fortress. The narrow circle of hell as they call it. Well, at least we won't have to worry about Rigulla's damage hazards.

And then, with a loud cheer, the three-headed dragon match began!

The Technopolis comes into view, imposing as always. I'll never get tired of praising some of the maps. The backgrounds, BGMs and style they have is top notch.

"Takeru, can you see any enemies?"

"Nope, I'll go check. Stay close, I'll go over that tower."

I get close to a futuristic looking control tower, but I can't see anything on the screen or my radar. Yguloch has an open exterior filled with all kind of sci-fi, futuristic looking buildings and in the center of the map there's the fortress. The inside is very narrow, similar to an actual building, with many hallways and very few open spaces.

But there's one special thing about this map. In the dead center of the fortress there's a room with a control panel, and if you interact with it you'll make nukes rain down on the outside of the fortress. It basically destroys all the outside map, forcing players to fight within the fortress. But the nukes are programmed to drop automatically after 5 minutes anyways.

So we have no time to waste, we gotta try to get close to the entrance in case anyone pushes the red button. Or we could just rush and do that ourselves? Nah, no way in hell that's gonna work, we'll be exposing ourselves unnecessarily.

"Takeru! Enemy to your left!"

I check my radar, there's two of them near. Wait, I got another reading to my right. Two more on my right. Are they rushing into the fortress? So much for being cautious.

"Can you see anything Mikoto?"

"Not yet, I still can't… wait, is that… an Elefante?!"

"Times two actually, there's another to the right." I say, as another Elef becomes visible to my right as it flies above the buildings.

"EEH?! Really?!" That match against the gray Elef must have left quite the impact on him.

So much for a balanced and diverse meta. Let's see what are the others piloting.

"Mikoto, stay on the ground. Let's lay low for awhile."

"Huh? What about rushing in for a surprise attack?"

"Just let me see what are the others piloting." Just a little more and they'll get in the radar's area…

And there we go! Let's check what are they… Slim build, spiky head, long backthrusters. Huh, well shit. This is gonna suck.

"Takeru, can you see them?"

"Yep, both of them are using a Ravager." I say as I start advancing towards the gate on the ground with Mikoto following me.

"Both? So the other teams are identical?"

"Yeah, balance and diversity be damned. I can see what they were going for, but this is just ridiculous. Both teams are rushing to the entrance, and if I were a betting man I'd say they're trying to block it with the Elefante while the Ravager gets to the control panel to wipe all other players with the nukes."

"Huh?! And you think that'll work?"

"Honestly, yeah. The Ravager is the fastest mech in the game, and while most of it's weapons are light and don't do much damage, it's signature weapon, the Homing Missile, is really good. It dodges covers and obstacles and can stun just like my machineguns. With those it can keep any pursuers at bay or hop in for the kill if it needs to."

"So what do we do?" He sounds worried. Can't blame him.

"What we were going to do anyways! Rush 'em!"

"R-Really?" I can feel his incredulous look through his voice.

"Yeah, The Elefantes are going to knock each other trying to seize the gate, while the Ravagers will infiltrate the fortress. That way if we get past the giants we can kill off each Ravager individually. Since the hallways are so narrow the Elefantes can't get inside the fortress, so once the nukes get sent they're as good as dead."

"This feels really cheap, you know."

"Have you ever played this map Mikoto?"

"No, not really. I haven't got the time to try all the new maps from the last updates."

"The inside of the fortress is like a labyrinth, so it's not like you can just rush in and get to the panel in a short while, and even from outside the OTH Railgun can hit us when we are on the outer rings of the fortress, so it's not going to be easy! Let's go!"

"Okay, right behind you!"

As we get close to the entrance, crouching and hiding behind a building, we see that the fight has already started. A green Elef has taken the gate, while the other team tries to get past it. This one is firing missiles everywhere. Another spammer, huh? This one seems to have equipped missiles for all ranges and is holding a single machinegun.

The other team has an orange Elef repelling some missiles with his own, trying to cover a blue Ravager. All right, they seem to be so focused on the gate that they haven't noticed us getting closer. Or they just don't give a damn. Whatever, I think that one full boost dash followed by a triple boost jump should get us close enough to just dash under the green one. There should be one Ravager inside the fortress already so we should hurry.

"Mikoto on my mark we go for a full boost dash followed by a triple boost jump, that should get us close enough to get past the green one. You ready?"

"Wait, don't you see that mark on the radar? Just above the gate?" Mikoto says with a shade of doubt.

"Huh? I just see one dot, what are you… It moved! There's two dots!" They're overlapping their signals? Is that even possible? I'm sure this is as legal as a loli.

"What do you think they're doing?" He seems surprised this kind of thing is even possible.

"If they didn't get into the fortress, then I have no idea. There's no advantage to fight on top of the gate, since launching homings from inside would be safer."

"What if they were waiting to catch them by surprise? Takeru you said that the Elefante can't get inside, right? So, if they kill the Ravager of the team… "

"They have the match in their pocket! You're totally right!" Mikoto, you're a genius.

Of course anyone would assume that rushing to the panel is the safer strategy. But when they saw that the other team also had an Elefante, they decided to seize the chance to kill it's partner, to have no one to compete for the panel later, since it seems they don't care about us.

"What do you think we should do Mikoto?"

"Um, the Homing doesn't do much damage right? So, I think that after the other team realizes that there's a Ravager on top of the gate, they'll try to kill it. And that's when we should rush into the fortress, while they fight between them."

"Why don't we reveal the Ravager to them, then?" Light bulb moment right now, I have an idea we can exploit.

"Reveal it? Charging in into those two Elef's range? No, thanks!" He really is scared of them, after all.

"I was thinking of sniping it, we're in range I think. They haven't focused on us because we are not a threat to them, but when they look at where we shoot, even if we miss… "

"They'll see the other Ravager! Nice thinking Takeru!"

"Nah, this is all you noticing the second dot."

We went near a building and took position. Mikoto readied his cannons and I took out the Thunder Rifle. Looking with the scope it's obvious there's a mech above the gate, but if you don't look closely you can totally miss it. Looking at it from the front must be almost impossible, since he's hiding behind those light poles.

Alright, let's get this baby charged up. Let's aim at the light poles!

"Mikoto I'll blow up the lights, you target the Ravager!"

"What do we do after we shoot?"

"Wait and see, depending how things turn out we either take advantage of the chaos or wait until they stop bombarding each other with missiles. No point in rushing if we can't get to the gate in one piece."

"Okay, got it."

3,2,1… GO!

Both of our mechs shot in unison towards the gate. The lights got blown up to smithereens and the red Ravager was forced to jump to dodge Mikoto's shot. The other team was taken aback but when they saw the other Ravager they immediately started firing at it.

"Looks like that went well. What now Takeru?"

"They're nuking each other, we should… Mikoto to your left!"

A homing missile was headed towards Mikoto, luckily he reacted in time and shot it down.

"You damn casuals! How dare you ruin our plan! Go back to the Dreamcost with your low tier shit!" I think this is the guy in the red Ravager.

"What does he mean by low tier shit?!" He better not be insinuating what I think he is.

"You don't check the tier list Takeru?"

"No, I just read the summaries on the forums and saw some replays of each mech."

"Really? No wonder you picked up the Takemikazuchi." What's up with that sarcastic tone?

"Which tier are our mechs in?"

"Mine is Mid tier. Yours is in Bottom tier."

"What?! This baby is at the bottom?! I call bullshit!"

"You're the only one I've seen to be able to use that mech without crashing and exploding at some point."

Our chat was interrupted by more missiles coming our way. Seems like camping is no longer an option for us, now that we got ourselves noticed.

"Mikoto, let's go! No point in staying here taking the missiles!"

"All right, right behind you!"

We dash towards the gate dodging and taking cover to avoid taking damage. This doesn't look like a battle that just started. Both Elefs are already at less than half shields and the blue Ravager is around 70%. I think this is going to turn into a slaughter, control panel be damned.

The red Ravager turns around when it notices us, shooting a homing towards us along two grenades. Dammit, he's trying to split us up!

"Mikoto, to the left!" We take down the homing and get out of the grenades' damage area.

"Aren't you good for being a casual? At least you'll put up a fight!" The red's pilot screams at us.

"Masa, stop screwing around and leave the weaklings to me!" A women's voice rang on the headphones. So she's the green Elef's pilot. Weaklings? Heh, we'll show you!

"Takeru to your left!" Just as Mikoto warned me a grenade was about to explode near me. I quickly boost backflipped out of danger. That was too close.

"Thanks dude!"

"Stay focused, who should we target?"

"Let's go for green and red! The other two have taken more damage than them and will keep getting damaged in the crossfire. Don't let your guard down though, they'll surely try to hit us when they get a chance. It'll try to get under green to get red's attention, then we can pincer him. After that we can deal with the blue one, and then we retreat into the fortress. Give me some cover!"

I dash towards the green Elef at top speed. Now that I know how much damage it takes from below I know I can lower it's shield enough for it to get killed by the other Elef.

The red Ravager tries to go after me but it's stopped by the blue one. Alright, let's do a full boost and do this quickly!

* * *

**[Mikoto]**

* * *

Dang it, this guys are too fast! I can barely keep up with them. Between their guns and the missiles from the Elef I have my hands full. I'm just shooting at whatever gets in the autolock's range. Hey, Takeru got under the green one! I just gotta keep this guys busy for awhile!

That red one has been gunning for me all this time, alright let's pay him back. I start to glide to my left and shoot down the homing that was closing in, now let's go for some consecutive jumps! Just like Takeru said I got to a decent distance, can't let this pass me by! I shoot a gun barrage and manage to hit it, but he also hits me back and throws a grenade upwards. Dang, I gotta pull back.

**BAM!**

What the?! The blue one?! It hit me from behind! Wait, the grenade!

**BOOM!**

Somehow I got out of that with some boost jumps. Uuh, how dare they! That's it! I'll show them.

The red one is again sending homings, but this time it's towards the blue, this time I get my cannons and lock them towards both Ravagers, even if it's not a full charge it'll just take the shot!

One hit! I quickly glide away and start shooting at the blue one that was coming my way. I manage to take down a homing again, and just like I wanted the red one is right on my trail. Just a bit closer, come on you two!

The orange Elef keeps sending missiles to us as he keeps shooting at the green one, the blue Ravager is in front of me readying another homing and shooting with it's machine guns, and red is behind me preparing it's grenade launcher.

Alright, now's the time!

"Takeru! Throwing the Flash!"

"Okay!"

I immediately pull the second trigger, launching the small pod on my shoulders into the air.

I close my eyes as a bright light covers the battlefield. Of all the weapons that the Xao-Myun can equip on it's upper body the Flash Grenade is the only one that doesn't lower my agility. But it only has one shot and if the enemies aren't really close they won't get stunned.

Now's my chance! I take some distance to equip my machinegun, and shoot at both Ravagers. Hit to the Blue! 19% Damage! And the red one…

…got blocked by the green Elef. Of course, the green one was too far away to be stunned. No problem! It seems Takeru got him with his TR from below the Elef. I'll go press him now so that we can pincer him. Takeru should be done with the Elef any minute now.

"Mikoto! Get out of there!"

"Huh? What?!"

I glide away at the last second as a giant beam fills my screen. Wait, this attack…

"An OTH?!" Yes, it is! The green Elef has one of those too! It must have charged it during the time the others were stunned by my Flash.

The blue Ravager is on red numbers. Both Elef shield's are in their low twenties, Takeru is still slashing at the green one. Wait, the red Ravager is going after him! Like I'd let you!

I shoot a barrage at it from behind, to which he just does a spin in the air to dodge and then throws a grenade my way. I boost jump over it and keep firing at it's red frame. You're not getting away!

Just as I was getting closer my mech suddenly stops. The stun icon appears on my screen.

"What? I'm stunned?!" When did I get hit by a homing?!

"That's payback for that cannon shot from earlier!" The blue Ravager snickers as he sicks his gun on me.

Dang! Shield at 47% and decreasing. C'mon! Move!

I boost jump and glide to my right. He follows up with a homing. I know what he's thinking. I'll take down the homing and he'll just take a vantage point to sick his gun on me again.

Well, not this time! I've got a plan to take you down. I glide towards a giant tower, spiraling downwards. If it works on the wall, it should work on the floor, right Takeru?

"The heck you're doing?!" Blue seems surprised. Hehe! You'll be more shocked in no time.

I'm getting close to the tower, homing right behind me in a spiral movement.

Alright, slightly slow down, change the boosters direction and just before impact… full boosters!

I hit the tower with a crash but instead of tumbling down, the Xao-Myun rebounds towards the ground. And as I pull the accel to max power and shift the thrusters angle just before hitting the ground the Xao-Myun flies upwards at top speed! I dodge the spiraling homing as it explodes on the ground, and fly up charging at the blue Ravager.

"What the heck?!" Blue couldn't even react before I switched to my saber and slashed at him. Just one more push! I tilt the joystick forward and thrust the saber again, this should do it!

"Don't you get cocky on me, casual!"

"I'll take you out!"

We both hit each other with our melee weapons. But as my screen shakes I see I dropped his shield to 0%.

"Yeah! I took out a Ravager! Now I'll go to Takeru before-"

**BOOM!**

Aaarrgh! Dang, what happened? I'm losing height! Wait, what did…

"You may have taken Kero out, but I'm not gonna stand here and let you walk away." Said someone, clearly pissed off.

Is it the pilot of the orange Elef? Oh, dang it. He's gonna shoot me with the machineguns.

C'mon Xao-Myun! Move! Boost outta here! I'll try to block some shoots with the cannons. My screen shakes as the low shield warning sound starts playing.

I somehow managed to get outta there without dying and managed to take cover behind some sort of mobile command post to protect me from the missiles.

But suddenly, the missiles that were coming after me disappeared from the radar.

"Thanks for the diversion!" It's the green Elef's pilot!

What does she mean by… Oh! A yellow beam engulfs the orange Elef, then it explodes. She must have charged the OTH while the other was trying to shoot me down. Doesn't matter, let's take some distance.

"Takeru! How are you doing?!" At least I know he's above 10% shields.

"I'm inside the fortress! I got the green one close to red numbers but then the red Ravager started chasing me. I'm the one chasing it now, though. How are you?" He sounds worried.

"Hehehe! I took down the blue Ravager with an Albright Turn! Check that out!"

"FOR REAL?! That's awesome! Hurry up and get inside the fortress then!"

"I don't know if I'll be able to get past the green Elef with how low my shields are."

"Doesn't matter! Red is almost to the central room, the nukes could fall any second now!"

"What?!" And just as Takeru finished warning me, an alarm sounds and my radar displays ten incoming bombs. I still have enough fuel but with less than 10% shields and against an Elef…

"Looks like you won the bet Takeru. But we ended up getting second place, huh?"

"You're not even gonna try, huh? Well, this time don't go wandering off. I just might pull some awesome moves and win this thing."

"It was really fun! I wonder if we'll get a silver trophy or a medal."

"Dude, the match isn't over yet."

"I'm really in the mood for some strawberry ice cream, or maybe should I go with some chocolate?"

"Stop ignoring me!" Hehe, it's so fun to tease you Takeru.

"Well, anyways, see you later Takeru! Have fun with the red one!"

A bright flash followed by a great explosion. My screen shakes as it goes white.

[SHIELDS DEPLETED-UNIT KILLED]

Oh boy! This match was so much fun! I can't believe we actually beat one of those Ravagers!

Okay, let's switch to spectator mode. Takeru do your best! I hope you're having as much fun as I!


	3. A Survivor's Burden

**Chapter 3: A Survivor's Burden**

* * *

_(Showroom. Terminal N° 51)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I slowly approach the crossroad between the gray hallways littered with tubes. We both know where the other is, we both are on orange numbers and are low on fuel. This fight is nearing it's end.

The red Ravager has managed to keep it's distance from me for about two minutes now. I'm at a disadvantage in this fight, not only he can shoot homings at me from anywhere as soon as he locks on to me but he also has better range with his guns and grenades. The guy is also not bad at CQC, though I did manage to get two clear hits.

But I'm at my limit here. I broke both short-swords hacking at the green Elef, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I'm down to my last long sword, so I gotta make this count.

I jump just before the corner and start boosting in midair, it's better to dodge downwards than having to jump to dodge his shots.

The homing is coming already. I shot it down with the TR and start dashing forward as I land. Sidestepping and moving sideways to avoid as many bullets as possible I get close while firing the machineguns. I don't care if I'm not in range yet, I have to take down the grenades before they get too close!

"Aren't you a persistent lad? This is a nice final, dude!" The red's pilot shouts as he starts sending grenades my way.

He is in the middle of the hallway, I can get close if I get past these grenades!

I suddenly stop and aim carefully at both grenades with the machineguns while charging the TR. Even if it's just above minimal charge I have to take this shot.

Grenades destroyed, the beam roars through the hallway. The Ravager is forced to boost jump to avoid it and shoots another homing. I'm starting to think that infinite projectiles is not such a good idea, at least make the cooldown a bit longer dammit!

I keep dashing forward while sidestepping to avoid the bullets from his gun. I aim at the missile with the TR and shoot it down. Now's my chance! I pull the joystick forward and go into a full boost dash, readying my blade. Red throws a grenade upwards and retreats into the hallway, taking out it's saber. I keep dashing, ignoring the grenade, and start shooting the machineguns.

The grenade explodes behind me, taking 3% off my shields. Couldn't get out of the damage area, at top speed? Whatever, I take my stance and slash at the Ravager. We trade blows, but neither of us can get a clear hit.

"Can't believe a bottom tier mech could put up so much resistance! You're really good!"

"Hey, I'm more surprised that you can hold me off with that small saber! You already broke one of my swords but you're still going at it just fine!"

We exchange taunts and compliments as we try to outmaneuver each other. This guy's technique in CQC is really something else, he must have played a melee-centric mech before.

He suddenly boosts forward and throws a kick at me, after I got sent into a wall he dashes backwards, then drops a grenade and starts retreating again.

I take my distance from the grenade, and after it explodes I resume the chase. He's gone into the next open area at the end of the hallway, he's trying to ambush me.

But as I reach the place in question I see a giant hole in the middle of the area.

Right! This is the open tunnel to the underground of the fortress, which is even more narrow than the aboveground building. This is bad, there's no way I'll be able to keep dodging his shots in the underground. He still should be descending so I gotta be quick! The chase is on!

As soon as I set foot on the room a homing appears in my radar. Dammit, I take out the TR and aim at the tunnel. As soon as the missile appeared I shot it down. But now I can't shoot at the Ravager, and the cooldown of the homing is shorter than that of the TR, if I base myself in how quickly he's been shooting them when I was chasing him around. If I let him get away now that's it, it's my loss. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end…

The tunnel changes directions twice and he already has a lead on me. The Ravager is faster than the Takemikazuchi, so I suppose I won't be able to catch up. Well, at least I'll keep fighting to the end!

Is there anything I can do to catch up to him?! If only there was a way to get him by surprise…

But as I descended into the tunnel, looking at the walls as I fell into the underground, my head starts to hurt. It's not a strong pain or anything, but it's definitely bothersome. Too much time in front of the screen, maybe?

Haven't I… done something like this before? Chasing something down a tunnel… Rushing at it at top speed… I haven't played much games on Yguloch, much less in the underground. I wonder what's this weird tickling sensation in the back of my head…

But then, as I exhaled loudly and stared at the patterns in the tunnel's walls, figments of my nightmares came back to me.

_"Eight Laser Class firing on the Hangar 90 barriers! There's still some of the bastards left!"_ Said the voice that sounds like me.

_"Let's take 'em all down!"_ Roared a female voice I don't recognize.

Light flashes before my eyes as a flurry of bullets fly towards some monsters.

_"HQ to Alpha 2! We're… and 5th barr… your route!"_ Another female voice I don't recognize speaks but I can't hear clearly what she's saying.

_"We'll be boost vectoring in reverse forty meters above the barrier. Kick off the walls to change directions twice!"_ The first voice says.

Wait, what? Boost vectoring? In reverse? Kicking the wall?

Does she mean to do consecutive Albrights in reverse or what?

_"Feeling nervous, Shirogane?!"_

What?! I clearly heard it, she said my name! Well, duh, it's my dream after all. However, hearing that voice… Why do I feel a tight knot on my chest?

An alarm snaps me out of my daydream, a homing is coming my way.

I'm already at my limit in this game. There's nothing to lose, right? I feel strangely good now, the light pain is gone. Could I try to do that thing the woman was saying in the dream? I mean, I was there and everything sounded so real, even if it was all kind of blurred.

Alright, let's do this reverse consecutive Albright or whatever the hell it is! You don't just screw a Storm Vanguard and get away unscathed!

…Storm Vanguard? What's that? Man, I need therapy. Whatever is causing these hallucinations has to go, I can't keep living like this.

I take a deep breath and grip my joysticks again, feeling the thin veil of sweat that had built up. I start to accelerate towards the wall, but instead of lowering the speed I ramp it up a notch before kicking it. I keep doing the same every time I kick the walls, and as I keep rebounding off them I get closer and closer to top speed. Since I'm using the momentum from the jumps I'm using less fuel, since I just boost when in contact with the wall.

When the homing starts to get closer I try to get an image of what was happening in the dream. I try to see how it turned out, how the thing played out. As I approach the wall I spin the joystick, press the trigger and go hard on the accel. The homing explodes just above where I kicked the wall, I keep dashing downwards without losing speed.

Usually you can't stay at top speed for long, even during a full boost, without eating up a lot of fuel. But now I managed to just lower my remaining fuel to red.

I kick another wall as the tunnel reaches a turn. A dot appears on my radar. I'm fast approaching the Ravager. I start to charge the TR, just one shot is all I need. My heart starts beating in my neck, the screen keeps moving fast, the halls of the underground stretch wide.

I kick the ground to keep my momentum and when the red frame comes into view I shoot at it. Clearly startled, the Ravager just barely jumped out of the beam's way. But now that it's in the air you won't be able to dodge this! I kick into a wall before hitting the ground and launch myself towards it, long sword ready to slash.

Red couldn't react fast enough and I slashed his right side. He still managed to dodge me, even when I charged at him at full speed?

I keep dashing forward towards another wall, spin around and pull the accel lever again. Once more I'm charging at the Ravager, that now has it's saber out. I swing my sword downwards as he tries to do a low slash after a crouch cancel.

Our mechs crash into each other.

[SHIELDS DEPLETED-UNIT KILLED]

I let out a long, heavy sigh as I slump into the seat. I wipe the sweat of my face and move my bangs away. I throw my head strongly against the back of the seat as I inhale through my nose.

So even if I managed to pull the stunt from my dream, I still couldn't win. Goes to show how good professional gamers truly are. Even in the face of such a mad playstyle he managed to get out on top. Kudos to you, man.

I relax into the seat and take off the belts. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden. I stay like that for a minute, until I hear Mikoto.

"Takeru!" He calls out to me from behind the locked seat.

I pull the seat back to greet a teary eyed Mikoto.

"Looks like I couldn't get us the gold. Hope the silver medal is enough for you." I said to try and stop him from crying.

"The hell you're saying! You won the match, you idiot!"

Wait, what did he just…

"Mikoto I got killed. I lost the match." I say, pointing to my screen.

"It was a double KO! You both knocked each other out!"

"Then why do you say I won?"

"Because the announcer said they would have to review the log to see who knocked the other first and then, and then!"

He pulls me to his seat and shows me the screen. Winners: Team 51 was displayed on big golden letters.

"Why?! How?!"

"Because you got me first with your long sword, by one effing frame." A voice called out from behind us.

A guy near my age with short black hair, dressed with a red jacket, a black shirt with Gandum Wing's logo on it and jeans, and a girl with cerulean hair down to her shoulders, dressed with a brown shirt and a green ruffled skirt, were outside of our terminal.

"You got me good dude! First you ruined our ambush, you almost take out our Elef, you turned the chase around, and what the hell was that at the end?! You looked like a beast!" He must be the red's pilot.

"Those consecutive wall jumps were truly something else! You gotta totally tell me where you learned that!" The girl says with a smile, tilting her head a bit.

"Ahaha, I was kinda desperate so I just improvised on the spot." I laugh dryly, can't exactly tell them I had a vision.

"Today was totally the best fight I've ever had. I'm Masahiko Tsurude, Top 4 player in the national ranking."

"I'm Chie Shiromoto, currently I'm number 18 on the ranks. And you guys are?"

This guys seems really chill now. Didn't think they'd be like this going by their attitude during the match.

"I'm Mikoto Yoroi! It was a really fun battle!"

"I'm Takeru Shirogane, it was truly a great match."

We exchange handshakes and some laughs as we share our views of the final while we get out of the terminal.

"So you guys are in college? Man, if you actually practiced to be a pro you'd totally be in the Top Ten!" Tsurude says with a wide grin.

"I think we went way beyond our roof today. Probably because nobody expected a Takemikazuchi to be in this kind of event."

"Yeah, I didn't knew we could do those moves in the game! It looks way more fun than guarding with the Elef." Chie says, while giving her partner a mean look.

"I'm definitely gonna try 'em! If the Takemikazuchi can pull them off, so can the Ravager!" Tsurude says throwing a punch to the air. "When I get my game on again, would you accept a rematch, Shirogane?"

"Sure thing! I mostly play on an arcade in Hiiragi during the weekends, so if you're not far away we could arrange a rematch!"

"It's a deal then! It's been such a long time since I got a good challenge in this game! Most of the other players prefer to camp and spam long range attacks. It's nice to see someone else with a taste for that nice close-to-mid range mix of play."

"I can totally agree with you on that! The chasing today was really intense!" I can't help but agree with his enthusiasm.

As we kept doing some chitchat, someone from the staff approached us.

"Excuse me, it's time to give the prizes. Please follow me."

The attendant guided us to a room that seemed to be used for press conferences, painted completely in an unassuming light blue. It wasn't that big, but there were four rows of seats, already occupied by journalists, and a lot of cameras and cables going around.

There's a lectern on the stage with the logo of the game on it's front and some monitors on the wall behind it, the other team is already up there.

We went to greet them but they were very cold, giving one word answers. I guess it can't be helped, they did lose the final. Must be hard for pro players to get here and then be the first ones to lose.

The journalists are all bustling, waiting for the conference to start. How many cameras do they need for this?

One woman in a suit has the medals and two trophies, and that one there looks like the announcer. After talking through a small mic, they tell us where to stand and, after confirming something with the staff, the announcer makes a sign to the people behind the cameras, and he starts his speech.

"And now, it's time for the awards of the Valgern-On Tokyo Salon Fighters Tournament! Here we have the three teams that made it to the final match, a round of applause for them!" The announcer makes a gesture towards the camera.

The announcer introduces the two members of each team as he hands them a medal and an envelope with the prize money. While each team got introduced the monitors showed footage of their fights. And now, it's our turn.

"And for the champions, the creators themselves shall give them their prize!"

**WHAT?!** The devs themselves?! Two faces I know well get up the stage carrying each a trophy.

"Hello! We're MofuMofu and… "

"Andoku! Congratulations on your victory!"

The devs introduced themselves with their artistic names as they gave me and Mikoto our trophies. This is a dream come true! THE makers of Valgern-On in the flesh, dude!

Colored papers fly out and after round of applause MofuMofu starts speaking.

"We hope everyone enjoyed today's event, from the participants to the spectators here, on TV and through the net. As you know, in one month, a new version of Valgern-On will be released to the market…" He starts explaining things about the next game, Oratory Tango, like how many new mechs it'll have and it's new online functions.

After answering some questions from the journalists, he takes a step back and Andoku takes the mic.

"However! That is not all there is to it! There's a new style of gameplay added to both single and multiplayer mode. A brand new campaign setting, with harder missions than the original one. And a new multiplayer mode in which the players will have to fight together against our new AI and defeat it under strict conditions! We've fine tuned it with the help of the best players in the game and took inspiration from other, more hardcore games to bring a new challenge to the Valgern-On universe! And it's this new mode that the champions will have the privilege to enjoy after this celebration!" He strikes a pose for the camera as both devs point at us.

Right, I forgot all about the new version trial!

"This is amazing Takeru! What do you think it's gonna be?!"

"I dunno, we've been fighting against machines gone rogue in the first setting, so maybe aliens this time?" Maybe like the red things from my dreams? Heh, would be hilarious if that were the case.

As the makers finish their speech and the questions, they come to our side and me and Mikoto send our poses to everyone watching. We wave for the camera one last time, and the celebration is finished. The journalists surround the devs for some off the record words, meanwhile we say our goodbyes to Tsurude and Shiromoto, and the announcer takes us to another room. One that looks like a Headmaster's room, with a table with a jar full of cookies in the middle.

After a brief wait, the devs come in along some other people in suits.

"Well, Shirogane-kun, Yoroi-kun, what did you think of the tournament?!" MofuMofu ask us with bright eyes as he sits down on a sofa by Andoku's side.

"It was so awesome! Team battles are really great, but I'm a bit shocked at how good a few mechs are." I said. Honestly I still don't know what were you two thinking when you made the Elefante.

"It was so much fun! Especially the last fight, I was on edge all through it!" Mikoto says with a giant smile.

"Shirogane-kun, could you explain me how you came up with those wall-kicking moves? It's the first time I've seen them, and I watch a lot of replays of the Top fights!" Andoku ask me, with clear expectation.

I try to explain the Albright Turn and the consecutive jumps I did in the tunnel as best as I can, without mentioning anything about the dream I recalled midfight.

They kept firing questions at us, about why I picked the Takemikazuchi, how it felt to play, how did Mikoto felt the Xao-Myun compared to it's rivals in its game style, which mechs and weapons we thought were unbalanced or unfair, and what would we do to fix it.

It's no wonder this game is rocking it right now, with such passionate developers behind it.

"Well, we've kept you long enough. They should be ready with the set up, are you two ready to try the new version?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Of course we are! Let's go Takeru!"

We then go back into a hallway and into the showroom again. This time we go to a terminal in the far back, that was separated from the rows of terminals used for the tournament.

"Knock yourselves out! I hope you have fun with it!" Said MofuMofu with a giant grin.

Man, oh man! This is gonna be great! I share a look of pure joy with Mikoto before boarding the terminal.

As I jump in the seat and fasten the belts the screen lights up. The opening starts playing after the usual logos.

"Oohh! Hear this thing! It's so epic!"

The menu music it's so much hype! It has some trumpets making it sound like you're charging into a war or something!

Let's see… this is a single player terminal. Man, now I wanna keep fighting in a team with Mikoto. Oh well, let's get this started! Campaign Mode here I go!

_The year is 213X. Humanity has survived the onslaught of the cyber legion._

_Now, all the surrounding star systems are in control of the solar system's Human Race._

_Decades of peace and prosperity dulled humanity's fangs, as they stopped to develop weapons and starcraft,_

_instead choosing to live in gigantic star colonies filled with luxuries and pleasures that numbed the mind._

"Man this opening looks so sick!" The 3d models, the music. It looks like I'm truly in space.

_But this peaceful dream would be shattered by a horrible adversary…_

…_that was nothing like anything mankind has ever faced in it's history._

_From where they come from? Nobody knows._

_What are they after? Nobody knows._

_But what we do know is... they want us dead._

_And they will stop at nothing to kill every one of us!_

This is so hype! I knew it was gonna be the aliens! I wonder what kind of twist they are going for.

_They came in a meteorite, and started attacking us without warning._

_They don't speak, they feel no fear, they don't retreat._

_It's almost as if they were soulless beasts._

_Since we don't know where they come from but know that they're our enemies we decided to call them…_

…_the BETA._

I felt a cold shiver go down my back. What did he say? The BETA? Why do I feel like I've heard that somewhere?

_Beings of Extra Terrestrial Origin, Adversaries of the Human Race._

_BETA for short, are the monsters that have destroyed the outer colonies and planets of our space empire._

Short animated cutscenes on the screen show the monsters destroying a fortress, blowing up a city with lasers and ripping apart many mechs from the game.

Laser Class, Tank Class, Grappler Class. That's the name on the screen referring to these monsters. The opening continues to play, but at that point I was no longer focused on it.

Like a dam breaking apart, vivid images and voices flooded my head. I feel a strong pain like I've never felt before. I grab my head and try to take deep breaths, but this time the daydream doesn't stop.

A ruined house, is that… my house? What's that thing to the side? A robot?

Yuuko-sensei? Why does she have a gun? Why is she aiming it at me?

The hell is Marimo-chan doing in a military uniform?! Wait, behind her! N-No!

I couldn't stop the image nor the sounds, as Marimo-chan's head was bit off by a monster.

…No, a Soldier Class. That's a Soldier Class BETA.

How do I know that?! A Soldier Class…

Another image flashed in my head. Tama's corpse was being held by something as it was being deformed by it. An explosion rangs out.

I can hear Meiya's voice! But what is she doing here?!

_"…I would like to die… by the hands of the man I love!"_

There was a blast, and then silence. I could hear people cheering from somewhere. And there she was, the white haired girl… Kasumi Yashiro. Repeating the same words, like in my dreams.

_"Sumika-san is dead. Your fight is already over!"_

I see myself hugging the girls of my school group. They're going somewhere. Far away.

I see Sumika having some sort of breakdown, screaming kill over and over again.

And, once more, the eternal wasteland.

Thousands of BETA in the radar. We don't have enough supplies. I can only watch as my squad gets killed by the monsters.

No, not just my squad. The whole army we were fighting with got killed. In the wasteland and inside the earth. And then, the black fire… The G-Bomb.

How many times? How many times did I do this? Why? For what? In the end, did I save anyone? How did this end?!

And then, as if beckoned by my question… Like a child timidly peeking from behind a door, I return to me. And slowly, I start recalling all the nightmares I had, all the lives I've lost.

It wasn't a dream, it truly did happen. I was sent to another world. A world in ruins.

Where everybody had different lives. Where everybody fought just to live one day more.

"Haa… Haa… It hurts…" My neck wringes tightly again, my chest moves violently within as the air leaves me, thanks to the images and sounds that assault me without mercy.

I again relieve the unlimited pain I've had to endure across all my extra lives in that other world. The sting of seeing my beloved leave to a distant world, the horror of seeing and hearing Marimo-chan and my squad be slowly devoured by BETA before my very eyes, the shock as I realized everyone was again dead at the end of Kashgar.

I'm a coward.

I ran away.

…I failed them. I couldn't save them. I just sat on the XG while they risked their necks.

They… asked me to remember them. To be there, so that someone knew they had lived, suffered, and gave their lives for a future that seemed lost.

And what did I do?! I ran away! My hands grab the joysticks tighter and tighter. My eyes become strained, but they remain dry. I'm coward that cannot even cry.

It wasn't enough. Nothing was enough.

I let go of the joysticks and grab my head, clawing at it in pain.

I… I… did kill the Superior. I did it. We did it. Their sacrifice wasn't… But…

A stalagmite pierces my heart as the memories come back. The Captain's and Kashiwagi's sacrifice, Haruka getting squashed in the control room, Hayase remaining in the Reactor to blow it up.

The perfect solution doesn't exist, you will always have to sacrifice something. At least I got the world twenty years more in the fight, according to Yuuko-sensei.

…But remembering that doesn't make me feel any better.

I… loved them. All of them. They were… my light. I could fight on because they were there. Alone, I'm worthless. I can't even… I can't even cry for them.

And now I'm here, enjoying a peaceful life. But what else could I have done?! There was nothing I could…

Why couldn't I at least save one of them?! To give them the happiness we have here, even if only for a short while.

I wanted to keep fighting, to protect the base we lived in, laughed in, cried in. I wanted to stay there, where they needed my piloting skills.

But no! You had to back down! What did it matter that you were no longer a conductor?! Why didn't you stay?! Why did you run?! Why did you break the promise?! Why did you forget them?!

A loud noise plays in my headphones. Tank Class closing in. Two hundred of them.

BETA, it's all because of you. Because… No, the Americans too. The bastards that plotted Alternative V. The bastards that used us as fodder just to save their own lawn. Fucking shitheads, the world ended up flooded because of you! And then… And then…

A distorted image of Sensei and Kasumi appears, but I can't hear them well. What are they…

I see myself ripping through the BETA in a hive, someone else dropped an S11 near the Reactor. What are those… Rafale. Those are Rafale. But… Did I always know about them?

The wasteland appears again. I'm holding a set of tags.

More and more death. Hope had withered there, until we gave our blood to water it's roots once more.

I should be proud, I should be happy. We did it. We changed history.

…But what's the point in saving the world if there's nothing left for you?

A sound beeps in my headphones. The Tank wave approaches, the red fills my view. These bastards… They… They… The BETA… The Superior… You motherfucking sons of an eldritch bitch!

_"Give me back my squad!"_

* * *

**Around fifty minutes later.**

* * *

"That was something else! I didn't expect you to make it to Stage 12 in your first go!" MofuMofu was brimming with happiness.

"As expected of one of the champions, you're a truly great player! So, what did you think?!" Andoku was delighted too.

"It was… a nice experience." Calm down, deep breaths.

"You look rather down, Shirogane-kun. Did the game tire you out?" They were obviously minding their words. I'm sure I must look like a mess.

"Yeah, I just got a bit too scared on one of those gory cutscenes." Why was there a scene of… what happened to Marimo-chan built into the game anyways?

They then start talking with Mikoto about the game. I answer when they ask me some stuff, but I can't calm my hands. They're hiding in my pockets, shaking like a kitty in front of a bulldog.

It was like doing catharsis, killing all those BETA. Thank God there were no mics, I couldn't restrain myself and ended up screaming my pain away. I think I broke the joysticks too.

Luckily the rush of emotions has subsided by now but I'm still conflicted. I can still feel my heartbeat in my chest and I feel this cold feeling creeping it's way up my back. I know, we did what we had to… But… But I couldn't do anything for them. I know, I got lucky to survive but… I still feel like shit.

And if they made a game about the BETA… that means stuff is coming into this world. Or is this a coincidence? If this memory isn't wrong, Sensei and Kasumi said I no longer was a conductor before I returned. So… everything should be fine.

I wanna go home and bury myself under my pillow to cry until I fall asleep. Guys, Valkyries, Kasumi… Sorry. I… forgot about you. I couldn't keep my promise. Sigh…

"So, is there anything you didn't like? Or that you would change?"

I give them some pointers based on what I felt different from this game and how I remembered the simulators to be back home.

Home? Which world is my home? I guess both are, in a way.

They kept throwing questions at us, so I suggested them the idea of the hives as if it just occurred to me. That seems to have piqued their curiosity even further. So they didn't knew of the hives. Maybe it really was just an unfortunate coincidence?

When they were finished questioning us they gave each of us a really sleek box with the game's logo. Inside of it were a gold medal that had Valgern-On Cyber Legion Champion written in it and a special GR card with our names. They said it's a special present from them to the champions. Now that I think about it this is the first thing I win in my life. I never got awarded in the other world and I never won any kind of competition back here. Feels weird.

"You have no idea how thankful we are! The hive idea is really a stroke of genius!"

"We hope you keep playing Valgern-On! And we'll be looking foward to the next tournament you participate in! It was a pleasure Shirogane-kun, Yoroi-kun!"

"No, it was our pleasure! Right, Takeru?"

"Yeah, it was… an honor to be the first to play the new version." I can't lose it here. I won't cry, not here.

The duo gives us one last handshake and someone from the staff takes us to the lounge.

"Man! This was awesome! Takeru, how did you get so far?! It was really hard hitting those small red spiders!" Mikoto says, sunflowers blooming in every word.

"They're Tank Class, being fast bastards is what they do best."

"Yeah, but when the big one with the claw appeared I was like 'This is the boss!'. But then another popped up, and another and then there were like ten of them!"

"Their numbers are their biggest strength, after all. If it were just one it would be too easy to dodge and kill them."

"Hey Takeru, what's wrong?" Mikoto says while staring at me.

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong, dude."

"Liar. You've been super cold since you got out of the terminal!" You're so sharp at the most inconvenient times, you know?

"I don't know if my brain is exhausted or I'm basking in the afterglow of winning this thing." I said as calmly as I could to avoid worrying her. Err, him.

This is gonna be as hard as when I first got into the other world. But I guess that doesn't really matter, Mikoto's a friend here. That won't change.

"Oh, I see. It is kinda hard to believe we ended up winning, you think people will recognize us in the street?" Quick to change moods, she… he's all smiles now.

"Please no, the last thing I need is people bothering me while I run." I already will have enough trouble facing Sumika without crying my eyes out for awhile.

"Well, but man… I can't believe we're the champions!"

"Yeah…"

"I am so going to brag about this for months, you know."

"Haha… It's good to see you so happy now."

"Hey, Takeru… You sure you're alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

"Well… You've been staring at me rather… weirdly. It's odd for you to be so quiet and honest."

…Can you blame me? I just remembered of… No, this isn't my Mikoto. He isn't even a she. Chill Takeru… Your Mikoto is gone. Clawing at my palms inside my pockets, I release a sigh as heavy as a set of full gear.

"Sorry, that gory scene really messed me up."

"Was it really that bad?"

"…Yeah. It was horrible, for real." I hold back the urge to bite my lips as the memory flashed for a sec in my mind.

"Well, don't worry. Let's go meet the rest and then we'll go get that ice cream!" She… He returns a smile as warm as my Mikoto's at me.

…Yeah. Yeah, he's right. I'll see the rest now. But… Is this even safe? What if… that stuff makes it's way here? No, calm down. You're no longer a conductor.

"Takeru? Hey, are-"

"Sorry, Mikoto. I was just lost in thought. Let's go." I smile back at her… him and we made our way back to the hall.

We go to the tables and start looking for everyone, but we can't find them. Where could they be? I mean, they must have seen the fights, right? Maybe something came up and they had to leave? Let's see if they're near the entrance.

"Mikoto I'll go look at the entrance!"

"Okay! I'll check the other side of the bar."

Okay, inhale, exhale… Inhale, exhale… Calm down. Remember Sensei's words… The more you remember the worse it might get. It's all right, nothing is going to happen. No explosions, no deaths. I move my shoulders up and down, eyes closed as I exhale again. The loop is over and done, you're no longer a Conductor. But, what's up with the BETA in the game? Why did I regain this memories? No, why did I forget everything in the first place?

As I was walking towards the entrance, I noticed someone closing in on me from behind. No, there's two of them. Calm down dude, you're no longer in the military. I take a turn in a hallway, maybe I'm being paranoid and they're just leaving.

…Nope, still following me. Coincidence? After taking a glance at the entrance and seeing that the girls were not there, I pick up my pace as I take random turns. Thanks to the maps in the walls I'll end up in the lounge anyways. But those two keep following me, and they're speeding up too. What the hell is going on?! Why are they following me?

As I reach the lounge I see two men in suits with Mikoto in the elevator just before the door closes. They were holding him by his shoulders. My hands tightened into fists as I tensed up my feet, taking loud steps towards the elevator. Damn, what the hell?! We just won the tournament, what is this shit?! How dare they lay-

"Excuse me, sir, could you be Takeru Shirogane?"

The two men in suits that were following me catched up. I'm not in the mood for this shit.

"Why do you ask? Do you need something?" Sensing hostility in my voice, he takes a step back.

"Forgive me, it's that… that I saw your fight in the finals and I wanted to ask you some tips for the game. For my son, he likes this game a lot."

Nice bluff jackass, you better keep walking back or I'm gonna punch your brains outta you two.

"Excuse me, but I'm kinda tired and I'm looking for my friends. Sorry." I fake a bow without losing eye contact with them as I start to put some distance between us.

"This is pointless, Shirogane-san we'd like you to come with us. Please, follow us to the elevator." The other guy apparently didn't like wasting time, so he stated his business clearly.

Sincerity is a virtue, I'll give you that. But you laid your hands on my friends… And I'm not feeling merciful today.

"I refuse. I have no reason to go anywhere with you." I said no longer hiding my anger. The hell do you want, bastard? Are they… Do they want to harm them for some reason? Is this some payback from a rich bastard that we defeated in the games?

"Please don't make a scene, we were just ordered to take you somewhere. No harm will come to you." The first guy said, trying to sound as amicable as possible.

"Would you at least let me find my friends? I'd like to tell them to wait for me." I can tell the second guy is upset, unlike the first guy who is trying to calm him down. They seem to notice I'm willing to fight them.

"It won't take long, someone just wishes to… speak with you. Please, we don't want to use force!" I can tell this guy is doing his best to avoid violence, but I can't just ignore the other's glare and posture, and the fact that I saw them taking Mikoto forcefully with them. Nobody lays a hand on my squad and gets away with it. Even if they're not my squad here.

"So we jump to threats now? What makes you think I'll go with you?!" The staff is clearly looking away, none of them have any intention to help me. What the hell is this?!

"C'mon kid, stop acting tough. If you don't cooperate I'll bite your head off!"

"Hey! We can't hurt him! We were ordered to escort him!"

"Screw that! Why do we gotta be so respectful towards a bunch of kids?! In my days-"

"What did you say you'd do?" They both stop arguing and look towards me.

"Huh? What's up, pup? Scared?"

"Say it again, c'mon. Say it." You've no idea how horrible it is. To see someone get decapitated.

"Eh? Hey, what's with that tone? I said I was gonna bite your head off, brat! Now, stop talki-"

"What makes you think I won't chop your head off first, motherfucker?" They look shocked. I'm trying to hold back, but I'm sure I must look enraged going by their expression.

"What do you-"

"I'm trying hard not to snap here. Could you do me a favor? Leave me alone. Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know where my friends are? The boy I was with in the tournament should have been around here, but…" I take a glance to the elevator before looking at them again.

I don't like this. Maybe it's the memories of my training, but I really feel like beating them and getting some answers quickly would be the better choice, but I don't know if I'm being watched or what they want with us. I'm not a soldier and I don't have Sensei to cover my mistakes in this world… If I harm them is off to prison. Then, why is nobody doing anything? If someone wants something with me, why did they take my squad with them?!

"Who do you think you are talking to?! That's it! I'm gonna teach you some manners!" The second guy's face goes red as he charges at me.

He tries to punch me, I block him, grab his arm and throw him onto a table. Compared to Kei you're a rookie, Pops.

"Hey! Please calm down! We really mean no harm to you! If my partner offended you in any-"

"Shut it. I'm not following you. Not unless you answer my questions. Who sent you and why? Where are my friends?!" I raise my voice at him taking a fighting stance towards him.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders. I cannot answer your questions, but I can assure you your friends are-"

I punch him in the jaw before he finishes, sending him onto a nearby table. I'm done with this. You think I'll believe you?

"Who sent you? What do you want from us?" I say in the most cold, threatening voice I could muster while grabbing him by the collar.

"I can't tell you who, but we were told to take you and your friends with us."

"Where?"

"Floor 13, that's where we have to take you. I swear, they're fine and we won't hurt you or anything." Disciplined one, aren't you?

I take a look around the room. The staff is staring but they won't get closer. So, I'm alone in this.

"Alright. You'll take me there, but one wrong move…"

"We mean no harm to you."

"Tell that to your friend."

He gets up and tries to wake up the other guy. Yeah, not happening. I threw him with all my might. He's knocked out cold and probably won't wake up for awhile.

"Okay, please follow me." The man says as he gives up on waking up his partner.

We get to the elevator. I was kinda expecting more of them to come pouring out of it, but it was empty. I go to a corner as he presses the button.

I can only hope the rest are safe. Of all the times where shit could hit the fan, it had to be now. I'm feeling awful, I'm having trouble keeping dark thoughts out of my head. The more I think, the more images of them suffering in the other world pop up in my mind.

"We were told you were a rather happy-go-lucky fellow. Didn't expect you to be so strong. Do you practice a martial art?"

I stare at him and he looks away. Can't exactly say I received military training.

Now that I think about it, my body feels a bit different. I wasn't in this good shape as of late. Did my memories trigger some sort of causality effect on me?

"We are here."

The door opens, there's nobody waiting outside. I look around, trying to see if there's a trap. Can't hear anything either. The hallways on this floor are wider than the ones back down, and it looks like this place is some sort of restaurant or something. Glass separates different sections of tables and areas. I don't sense anyone's presence… Was he telling the truth then?

We start walking towards a grand door, then I hear a noise behind me. I quickly move away as someone was about to grab me.

"Restrain him! We have to confirm that he has no dangerous objects in his possession. Take anything that could be used as a weapon." Says the guy that tried to grab me as four other guys came out of hiding.

"Then you might wanna cut my arms while you're at it! I'm done with this shit!" I scream as I leap at them.

They clearly weren't expecting resistance as I caught them by surprise. I punch one guy in the stomach, grab him and throw him towards the others.

One other grabs from behind, but I shake him off with an elbow to the ribs and a clear punch to the face. The others then charge at me all at the same time.

You're on! Like I'd lose to a bunch of cowards like you!

**THWACK! POW!**

**CRASH!**

This guys aren't that strong. The other world's Kei and Meiya were better fighters when I had just arrived. Hell, I bet even Chizuru could beat them up without breaking a sweat.

**THWACK! THUD!**

The five men lie in the floor, knocked out cold. Where did the one that brought me here go? I was hoping they really weren't enemies, but if the staff of the Tokyo Grand Salon is ignoring them… Who the hell are these guys?!

No, calm down Takeru. Keep those dark memories out of your head. Stay cool. I can't kill them or I'll go to jail. Then… What do I do?

I approach the grand door slowly, sharpening my ears for any other hidden threats. What can I do? If this guys have guns I'm done for. I don't think I could use the trophy as a weapon. And what do they want with us anyways? They better not be harming my squad or they'll regret it.

As I was getting closer to it, the door starts opening. A slender figure slowly comes out to the hallway.

"It's been a long time, Takeru-sama."

She's…!

"Tsukuyomi-san?!"

"You've changed a lot, Takeru-sama. Kagami-sama was right, you did take your training very seriously it seems. To knock out five of our guards, I cannot imagine what kind of regime you must have done."

Who the hell is this? Why is she here? Their guards, she said. You telling me you sent this guys after us?! No, this world's Tsukuyomi-san would never… Tsukuyomi-san would never do something like this! Who are you?!

"What's the meaning of this, Tsukuyomi-san? I didn't think you were this kind of person."

"Please be at ease, Takeru-sama. You've misunderstood our intentions, our men had no reason to harm you. They were just following the security regulations of the Mitsurugi Group." She looked at me with her usual smile, speaking softly at me.

"Don't dodge the question." I can see she's uncomfortable. Is she the real Tsukuyomi? Why would she send this guys to after us? Makes no sense.

"I'm sure you'll understand why we went to such lengths to get you here. Away from prying eyes."

"What do you mean? Is there any reason for you to send this guys after us? Why couldn't you come to talk to us yourself?" I won't let my guard down, not when I still don't know what is going on here.

"It was necessary to do it this way. We couldn't risk to be noticed by a journalist, or by anyone. That's why we reserved this whole floor, to be able to come to the meeting you invited us to." Invited?

Oh, right. With all the memories flowing back I completely forgot I had called Tsukuyomi-san to tell her about today's meet up. Then it makes sense for her to be so secretive about all this.

Wait, but that would mean…

Meiya's here. Her face appears on my mind, then it changes to the other Meiya's face during her last moments as tears and blood covered her eyes.

"Takeru-sama, I believe I've always treated you well. Please relax, your friends are all within this room. I'm sure you know who sent for you and why it had to be this way."

Her screams come back to me. Everything keeps repeating itself like in a loop.

I hug Meiya tightly as she cries. I force her to use the pass for the migrant fleet. She left without us saying our goodbyes.

The image changes once more, now filling my ears with static and shards of glass.

The Takemikazuchi flies in, gets rammed into the XG, I shoot.

Then, everything loops again. And again. And again.

No, make it stop! Don't look at me like that! Shut up! No! NO! **NO! ****I didn't want to kill you! I never wanted to! Shut up!**

The signs of my teammates in my radar vanish. Everyone is dead. And all I did…

…was sit down on the XG and press some buttons. I abandoned them. Why was I so proud about it?! That's no victory for me!

"So, please give me a smile! I made a lot of the pudding you liked so much. Everyone is having a great time there. I apologize for the behavior of my men. So please, come inside. Meiya-sama is-"

Blood fills my view, her crying face fades within the light. She's gone. Meiya is gone. My squad is gone.

I don't want to be here. I don't want to see her.

This world's Meiya… I never had a bond with her as strong as the one I shared with the other. Sure, I think I recall a world where we got married, but in this one we just fooled around in school. We never shared anything as important as all the things I've shared with the other Meiya. All the things she taught me, all the times she helped me get up when I thought I had hit a wall. And I ended up hurting her, I didn't realize how much I meant for her.

I know I'm important to this world's Meiya too, with the promise and all. I know I'm her first love and how dear I am to her, now that pieces of that future also returned to me. But I can't face her. I'm going to break down. If I'm having this much trouble keeping my emotions in check now, when I see her face… No, when I see everyone…

The letters they left me come back to me. NO! Don't cry! Don't be an idiot!

I gotta get out of here before I break down, because if I do, I'll end up talking. And the last time I did that… Marimo-chan died.

Just focus! This world's guys are not my squadmates! They're just my… acquaintances. We're not as close. We're just old classmates. Yeah, we're no longer who we used to be. Time has done it's thing, I'm sure. That's all.

"Takeru-sama? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tsukuyomi-san looks at me worriedly, taking a few steps towards me.

Heh, I never though I'd see that face on her again. At least I know the guys are safe.

But I can't stay here. After all, the fact that I remembered is dangerous. Who knows if I'm still bringing causal information to this world? Not even Yuuko-sensei could explain clearly how did I keep my memories. She once said I might not get another chance to keep them, but here I am now. This just might be an oversight in her theory or something.

…And I can't allow anything to happen to my dear ones again because of my own stupidity.

"I'm leaving."

"Excuse me?"

Not even answering I turn around and start walking towards the elevator. I take a few breaths, letting out the vile air that now filled my chest. I wipe the hints of water in my eyes as I slowly went down the hallway.

"Takeru-sama! What's the meaning of this?! Weren't you the one who invited Meiya-sama today?!" She's enraged. Of course she is.

"Tell Mei… Tell Mitsurugi-san that I'm sorry. For everything."

Changing the way I name her is just a stupid way to not mix them both in my head. And I know apologizing to her for something that happened in a parallel world is the most stupid thing I could do. But I needed to say it. I couldn't apologize to that world's Tsukuyomi for failing to protect her when I said I would. And I can't allow this Meiya to fall to the causality's effect. She, who resigned months of her busy life and held such a pure love for me, doesn't deserve to die like that. And like hell I'll let the rest also be affected by this shit.

"Takeru-sama, what do you mean?"

Alright, time to spew some bullshit. Or at least a half truth. Let's put Yuuko-sensei's advice on manipulating people to work.

"I remembered. All of it."

"Remembered? You don't mean…"

"I couldn't… keep my promise. I wanted to apologize. Now that I'm in a different world than hers, that's all I can do. I don't feel so good, so I'm leaving." I did make a promise with this Meiya, so hopefully I can make them misunderstand my words.

"Wait, Takeru-sama! If you truly remembered the promise you made, then-"

"Don't! Just… leave me alone, okay? I think it's for the best if… I don't see Mitsurugi-san again. I just wanted to be honest and apologize... for being a dense idiot who couldn't see what was in front of him. She deserves an apology and… a-and…"

Shit, I'm crying dammit! Get your shit together Shirogane! You know what's in stake here!

"And give her my thanks. For everything she did for me. Goodbye, Tsukuyomi-san."

"Takeru-sama! Wait! At least tell her in person how you-"

Tsukuyomi tried to grab my shoulder and, as if reacting instinctively, I grabbed and threw her away. When I realized what I had done she was holding her head in pain, blood dripping from her forehead, looking at me with a confused gaze and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Please Tsukuyomi-san, let's never meet again."

I ran to the elevator. This time she didn't try to stop me.

* * *

_Same day. Near 8 PM._

_(Takeru's Room.)_

* * *

I ran until I got to the train station, and after getting out of the train I ran home at full speed.

After coming back and taking a shower I felt like I had calmed down. I've been trying to see what memories from that world I regained and it seems I truly do remember everything. There's no gap in the dates and even if some details are kinda fuzzy I definitely remember all the stuff that happened in the different loops I took. Even if some events are kinda mixed together. I also got scattered pieces of futures of this world, where I ended up getting together with one of my classmates. And one other future that I rather think was nothing but a nightmare. Marimo-chan… wouldn't do something like that to me… R-Right?

But, well, back to the other world's memories it's as if all the memories got bundled together after a certain point. For example, I know for a fact I did multiple loops in my original state, to call it something. And in those loops I ended up in different relationships with the girls in my squad. But instead of remembering them as separate things it's like those loops happened all at the same time, from the way I remember it. It's like from that Christmas onwards, I remember some days in which I was training the sword with Meiya but I was also watering some flowers with Tama.

Perhaps it's because I wasn't that different through those loops, so the memories got jumbled together? I may never find an answer to that.

Then, I also got everything from the last loop. Meeting Her Highness, making the XM3, the 00 Unit and the battles that came. There is one problem though. I can't remember what happened after Operation Iceberg well on my first loops. I know that when I didn't die during it I ended up in… Hawaii? Seattle? Well, thing is, I remember some sort of briefing in which they told us the world got fucked hard after the G-Bombs fell. I think Eurasia and Northern Africa ended up under water, and that's as much as I can remember. The rest are just bits and pieces scattered.

I'm taking out a Reactor with Japanese, American and French troops, I kind of see Sensei and Kasumi but I can't hear them, and the Shogun was also there at some point, I think?

Anyways, I will have to live as if I hadn't remembered anything, in the case that I'm still bringing data from that world here. I don't know what I can do if things start happening, but assuming I somehow find a way to return to that world there's still the risk of losing my memories, since Sumika is no longer alive there. Worst case scenario I'll have to hope Yuuko-sensei can somehow lend me a hand in reverting whatever it is that made me remember.

But that's just a what if. Things might be fine this time around since I didn't came back forcefully, and I had forgotten everything when I came back here.

There's also the chance that my memories aren't the cause of the leak but an effect of it. In which case I'll have no choice but to try and get back to the BETA world.

My body returned to how it was during that world for some reason, the six-pack strikes back. I wonder why did I regain my past body's muscles? That may be another question I might never find an answer to.

Well, on one hand I'm glad I got my memories back. If I forgot it would be like everyone who died was truly gone forever. So long as I remember, they will live with me.

**Ring! Ring!**

I can feel my heart skip a beat as the phone started ringing. Is it the guys? I'm sure they would want to know what the hell happened to me. Imagine Tsukuyomi-san coming back with blood on her head and telling them:

"Takeru-sama beat the living shit out of our guards, started crying like a bitch, threw me like a rag doll against the wall and went home! Shucks! Here, have some more pudding!"

I suppose I'll just have to make stuff up and keep our talks short. This sucks.

I got to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"…Hello, it's Takeru."

Nobody answered back. I wait for a few moments… still nothing.

"Hello? Is this a prank? Because I'm gonna hang up." Not in the mood today.

"D-Don't!" A familiar voice yells on the other side of the line. "Don't… hang up, Takeru."

Meiya. Why is she calling me?! No, I can't risk any causality leak to affect her. If she interacts with me and, for whatever reason, I'm still pulling stuff here she's gonna die. And a horrible death, no less.

"Takeru? Are you there?" Don't make that creaky voice. It's going to be hard enough with Sumika coming to college with me everyday. Let's make this quick.

"What can I do for you, Mitsurugi-san?" I grip the receiver tightly, closing my eyes. Gotta keep my cool, don't do anything stupid Takeru.

"Why… Why do you not call me by my name, Takeru?"

"It's not proper, I… should show respect to you. I'm just a civilian."

"That's not true! You're… important to me. Takeru, you don't have to-"

"Mitsurugi-san, did you need anything? I'm kinda busy at the moment." I can hear her trying not to cry. Or is she just angry? Definitely angry. Please get angry and hang up.

"Takeru, can we meet? I'd like to talk to you. In private."

"No, I already told Tsukuyomi-san all I had to tell you. If you have any business with me, you can simply tell me now." I can't drag this conversation anymore. I don't wanna hang up suddenly, but she IS stubborn.

"Are you mad at me?" Meiya said in a small, almost broken, voice.

"What?" What is she talking about? Why would I be mad at her?

"You're not angry… that I broke our promise?"

Promise? The promise in the park? When did she…

Oooh, so that's it. She thinks I'm mad because she married somebody else since I told Tsukuyomi-san I remembered everything. Thanks Meiya, you just gave me my excuse.

"I guess I… simply realized how stupid I was. There's no way I could stand by your side. I'm a normal person, I don't belong in your world." Sorry Meiya, I can't risk you dying in that way.

"That's not true! I've… I know you're doing well in college. And I don't care how others see you or if you belong or not. These two years… Takeru, I… When Tsukuyomi told me you had called me, I…"

Why do you have to make this so hard?! Couldn't you just have forgotten about me?! Forgive me Meiya, but if I have to be cruel to keep you away, I'll do it.

"Meiya."

"W-What is it?" She seems to have tensed up when I addressed her by her name.

"I was the one who broke our promise first." I could hear her gasping. I'm sorry. "I… fell in love with someone else. But now, we… can't be together anymore." This is technically not a lie. Even when one of those I fell in love with was a parallel version of her.

"…Takeru, what are you saying?"

"I dated her for some time, but…" I recall the times I had to send off the girls with the Alternative V fleet, I feel my eyes watering. "She had to leave. Somewhere far away. I'll probably never see her again." My voice was breaking at the end.

The fact that the fleet may have actually exploded before reaching it's destination will forever haunt me. No, now that I know that there are billions of BETA out there… Even if they reached the planet safely, the BETA would eventually make their way to it. They died too. There was no way they could have survived with so little people, unless the BETA took centuries, or maybe thousands of years, to reach the planet. And maybe even then…

"You're lying! That's… That's not true!" She was screaming into the receiver.

"So, this one's on me. Forgive me for not giving you an answer and running away when we went to the hot springs. I still don't have the guts to tell you in person. I'm sorry."

"Then, why did you call me?! Why were you so angry at the salon?! Why did you beat up the guards?! Why didn't you tell me this there, when you were the one who invited me?! Takeru, why!?" And she finally snapped. Let's finish this, one more cold blow and she surely will never forgive me.

"I'm sorry, for everything. Farewell, Meiya. Please don't contact me ever again."

"Takeru, wait! I haven't-" I hang up. Please don't call back. Please forget about me.

This is for the best. I can't risk anyone dying. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened because of me. But, how can I know if I'm still a causality conductor? I mean, Sensei said I was no longer one after Sumika died since she was what turned me into one to begin with.

Should I try speaking with Yuuko-sensei? No, I should just act like I've been so far.

Remember her advice, act as if you don't remember anything. Otherwise, I just may end up bringing all the death in that world here, and this time I might not be able to just infiltrate the U's nuclear reactor.

I feel awful. I'm going to take another shower, fix me something to eat and hit the sack early. After all next Monday is back to college, so I gotta start preparing my stuff.

Hopefully everything will just stay the same. I just gotta deal with Sumika, thank God she didn't die horribly like the others back there. Otherwise it would be really hard to deal with her. I have to keep being cold to her, keep going alone to college, keep avoiding her on the weekends. She'll eventually stop talking to me, we stopped talking by the windows after we started college so it's just a matter of time.

I turn the TV on as I go to the fridge. Let's see here… I'll just use some eggs, the cabbage and… Yeah, this should do. Compared to the synthetic food we had back there, this is luxury.

…Looking at my house, remembering my time with them here. My times with them over there.

"…Why? Hic… Why did I…" My tears break free and stain the wooden table that I was gonna use to cut the cabbage.

All that fighting… All that suffering… To end up being the only…

No. Wipe those tears. I have one last duty to do.

To live. For all the ones that gave me this chance. I gotta protect this peace, so I gotta calm down.

So… I'm gonna let it all out today, in the loneliness of my room. I can only hope I'm not a conductor anymore, otherwise…

Well, no getting depressed. In a few days I'll know. No, wait, I can test it out tonight. I just gotta talk with Mom and Dad, and if they forget me…

Then what? What if Sensei forgets about me too before she can help me?

…I'll have to steal the microwave and get into the reactor myself. Like hell I'll let this world get screwed again!

I hear the door being unlocked. I gulp loudly and feel my body tense up. My vision grew hazy for a second.

…Let's roll the dice. Will it be a one? Or will it be a twenty?


	4. Break Point

**Chapter 4: Break Point**

* * *

_August 11th. Around 9 AM._

_(Street.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

A red head was spewing steam behind me, trying to get my attention. I grabbed my bag tightly and kept walking in silence. That didn't last for long.

"Takeru-chan, can you talk to me?" Sumika sounds slightly annoyed as she gets to my side, leaning her face near me. I ignore her and continue walking. "Hey, you idiot! You deaf or something?!"

Scream all you like, you won't get a reaction out of me. I'm gonna cry, I know. Been having nightmares of all the deaths every single F-ing day since then.

Mom and Dad didn't forget about me when we talked, and they also haven't forgotten about the things I asked them to test if their memories were working. Same for everyone I have interacted with, and nothing seems to be wrong. For now.

So, I think I'm safe. Probably. But I don't wanna risk it. Maybe the leak only happens with people that interacted with me in the other world. There's so much I don't know. I mean, I shouldn't have regained my memories in the first place. Sensei said it wouldn't happen twice, so much for that.

But I gotta keep my cool and not think about it too much. That means being chill and trying to avoid the guys.

"Takeru-chan? Hey really, what's wrong? You don't have to tell me why you went home alone after the tournament, but at least-"

"I'm fine. Cut it out already."

Her shoulders drop as she slows down her pace. Sumika has been trying to talk with me since she got back from the salon. At first I couldn't even look at her without having to hold back the tears, but now that I've had time to calm down I can hold it together, almost.

I know she is also stubborn to a fault, so I can't expect her to just stop talking to me overnight. I can only hope these little interactions don't cause her to be affected by the causality's influence, if I am a conductor.

There's also the possibility that I'm not a conductor and that the information is out there, waiting to be accessed by someone. Like with the Takemikazuchi and the BETA in Valgern-On. Or did that happen because I played Valgern-On a lot? I have no idea what's going on, and that only makes me more anxious.

Either way, I gotta calm down. And while I pushed Meiya away I might try to wait and see what happens, since I don't have enough info to know for sure what is going on. But openly talking about it with Sensei is the last resort, to use only when I confirmed the worst case scenario. After all I'd have to reveal a lot of info to her, and that means remembering a lot of little details from that world. I don't know if that's safe right now. I do not want to see everything going to hell again.

Today's classes went by rather fast, I didn't bump into anyone from the gang today. Some of my classmates did congratulate me for the tournament, and I told Onimura about how he inspired me to beat the Elefs, as well as my inner promise to buy him lunch for a week.

When I got out to the gate I saw two little silhouettes waiting for me. Mikoto and Tama in their casual clothes waved at me as I exited the U's campus.

"Takeru-san, good afternoon!"

"Hey Takeru! How are you?"

"Yo Tama, Mikoto, what's up?"

"We were waiting for you, since today we get out at the same hour." Tama says while tugging at her pink jacket. It looks like she wants to say something else, but chose to remain silent.

"Hey Takeru, what are you gonna spend the prize money on?" Mikoto asks me curiously.

"I saved it up, I don't really need it right now."

"Huh, I was planning on getting a PC for myself. I'm tired of having to go to an internet cafe whenever I need to search something."

"Yeah, that's a pain. Shame we can't have something like a portable browser machine, similar to the Game Guy."

"Totally that! That would be really awesome!"

We kept doing some small talk in our way home with me just answering yes, no and some three worded answers. I wonder if they'll remember this talk tomorrow. Since they have to go to the station it was a short travel.

"Well, see you later guys!" I said as I went my way.

"Um Takeru-san!" Tama raises her voice as she calls out to me. "U-Um, you see, the thing is… that is to say… Eer…" Her face is completely red, and it looks like she's quivering.

"Tama, I don't bite. What's up?" I try to calm her down, but I don't know if it worked.

"Takeru-san, what happened on the day of the tournament?" And there it is. THE question.

I can feel Mikoto's gaze on me too. So, here's our second chance Takeru. What do you do? Act normal or push them away?

"I was… not feeling so good after fighting with the guards, so I went home."

"Takeru, why did you fight the guards? That was really dangerous! You could have been sent to the hospital!" Mikoto scolds me, looking upset at my recklessness.

"They started the fight, and I just defended myself."

"But Tsukuyomi-san said you injured some of the guards!" Tama seems serious right now. She truly is worried.

"And they would have had no problem in harming me if it meant doing their job. It was their fault for resorting to violence first."

"I mean, you're right, but…" Mikoto couldn't bring himself to agree with me.

"I was in a foul mood and I didn't want to ruin your party. At first I thought you guys were in danger, but once I knew you had Meiya there I had nothing to worry about."

"But that's… not what I asked…"

"What was that Tama? Couldn't hear." Playing dumb is all I can do. Can't really explain what's going on in my head to them.

"Nothing. If you're fine that's enough, see you tomorrow!" Tama recovers her smile and goes her way.

"See you tomorrow Takeru!"

"Yeah, later."

I arrived at home, ate something light and went to study to my room. Just gotta keep living like I was, can't screw this up.

* * *

_August 15th_

_(Street.)_

* * *

The rest of the week went by fast. My studies were going steadily, I kept doing normal conversation with the guys when I ran into them and they didn't forget about me. Maybe I'm not a conductor after all, otherwise something would have happened already.

I've been having trouble balancing my feelings towards the girls and Mikoto. While it kinda hurts when they treat me as just another friend, it also feels weird when they do act nice towards me. It's also a problem when they remind me of the times we spent together in the other world, my heart is a mess right now.

During my walk to college I ran into Tama and Mikoto again.

"Yo guys, good morning!" I wave at them, finally releasing a bit the cuffs on my heart.

"Good morning Takeru-san, Sumika-san!" Tama's cheerful smile greeted us. Always so bright, so charming.

"Hey Takeru, Sumika-san! Morning!" Mikoto also is always smiles. Though he's usually lost in his own tempo. Usual Mikoto stuff.

Spending my days like this fills me with both bliss and regret. On one hand I'm really happy to be here, to not have to worry about a sudden BETA invasion, or to always have to eat synthetic food, to be with my beloved ones spending our days in peace. And it also fills me with regret, for how I failed my squadmates. They also deserved this life, more than anyone. They didn't deserve to die like that, not the girls from squad 207, not the Valkyries, not a single of the MP of our base. I didn't stay to make sure they saw how beautiful a peaceful world can be. It makes me feel like a coward, like that time I ran away while the fight was not yet over.

No, that fight is not over. And I'm still here.

"Takeru, Takeru. What do you say of going to the arcade tomorrow?" Mikoto throws the suggestion out there.

"I'm fine with my studies, but what about you?"

"All good, don't worry! I've been wanting to challenge you to a match again!" He seems really motivated to beat me.

"Guys, do you think I could go, too?" Tama wants to tag along? Didn't see that one coming.

"Sure Tama, don't see why not. You wanna come too, Sumika?"

"Sure! Miki-chan, wanna try playing with me? You won't get better teachers than a pair of champions!" Sumika says while pointing at Mikoto and me.

"Ahahah, thanks! It does seem to be a lot of fun, so I might give it a go. Just be patient with me, please?"

"Don't worry Tama, I'm sure you'll do just fine!" I give her a thumbs up.

Having made plans for the weekend, we part ways at the gate to go to our own classes. This will be a nice chance to see if they forget something, I remember that Meiya did forget the plans we did when I got back and trying to recall that caused her to forget about me. So, this is the last test, to see whether they truly forget or not. But I'm truly at a loss right now, I don't know if I'm being paranoid or relaxed.

So far, I've been acting as usual and nobody has forgotten about me. There's also no incidents going on, no sudden accidents on Kashgar or Canada. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be fine. Here's hoping I can finally put this fear to rest.

* * *

_August 16th_

_(Takeru's House.)_

* * *

"I'm just going with the guys to the arcade, don't worry." I say to Mom as I tied my shoes.

"Even so, are you sure? You won't fall back on your studies?"

"It's fine. I'm keeping up alright. And I need a break." I double check everything is in place.

"Hmm… You have been strangely down for a while. OK, don't be late, yes?" Mom gave me a smile and went back to the kitchen.

This usual routine is something precious to me. I didn't knew I missed my parents so much. Of course, my feelings are kinda weird. I do remember being here for, like, forever. But I also know that I got sent to the other side.

Sharing lame jokes with Dad, receiving a hug from Mom when I come back home, always having them pestering me about my studies.

…I missed my family. Funny, I had forgotten about them back there, and yet I can't see how I could do that now. Am I such a coldhearted bastard? Maybe the war just didn't give me time to think about them.

I get my little bag and grab the doorknob. As I open the door, the clear sky greets me. The wind blows, and as I get out I look around the place. No fallen Gekishin, no ruins.

"Hey, Takeru-chan!" Sumika's happy shout calls out to me. I smile at her and we make our way towards the station.

I'm back. I'm back home. Even if I failed to protect you… We did it. As an outsider, I'm glad I could lead you to a better world, according to Sensei.

…I think I could slowly start feeling truly part of this world again. Maybe I'll write the story of our struggles and make a book out of it. So that your memory never dies.

* * *

**[Takeru's Parents]**

* * *

"So you don't think he's being weird?"

"No? He's usually in his own world, right? Leave him be, he's doing fine in college right?" Kageyuki says as he eats his breakfast.

I turn to the sink again and start washing Takeru's plate.

"So… When do you think he'll bring a girl home?"

"What? Are you in a hurry to become a grandma?"

"Kage! Why you!" I throw a small paper that was near, he just laughs as he looks at me.

"Let him be. He'll eventually find someone. Can you blame him? That Mitsurugi girl came here and played with him in the end. I still don't know what that was about."

He's right, Takeru did seem heart-broken at the time when we came back. I was sure that Meiya girl wanted to make him her consort, but what happened? Did Takeru screw it up? Knowing him, that's probably what happened. He's as dense as his father.

"…So we lost again, huh?" Kageyuki makes a sad face as the results of the baseball games appear on the news.

"Stop getting sad over a sport."

"Oh, shut it. This season's being totally awful for us! We haven't won one… Huh?"

Hm? Kage became quiet all of a sudden as his eyes widened. He placed a hand over his mouth as he watched the news. What are they showing now?

"…the police have finally detained the man responsible for the murder of Marimo Jinguuji."

…What? What did it say? Marimo… Wasn't that Takeru's teacher during his last year in high school?

"The incident happened on the late evening of the 5th of August. Apparently Jinguuji and the murderer were in a relationship since January, and during July they had an argument that caused Jinguuji to break up with him. This is the reason why the man carried out the murder, the police found out that he had posted in an internet forum that he was going to make his ex pay for ridiculing him a few days before the murder, after they accessed the PC on the suspect's house. He already had a story of violent breakups and was addicted to a certain illegal drug."

"Honey, this Marimo was…"

"Takeru's teacher, yes." I can't help but feel bad at this. She was such a sweet person, from the impression I got during the few times I met her.

"That's why the man intercepted her on a street near the victim's house around 7 PM on the 5th, and tried to ran over her with his car. Witnesses say that she managed to dodge him the first time but he turned around and tried again. He was clearly conscious of his actions. And when he tried again, Jinguuji-san couldn't dodge it. However, the man was not satisfied and ran her over once more, this time running over her head. After that, the man proceeded to make his escape, and had managed to avoid being caught thanks to a friend of his that-"

I turn away from the news. That's sickening, I can feel my stomach turning as the image unwillingly made it's way to my mind. Who would do that kind of stuff? What is the world coming to?

* * *

_(Train Station.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Takeru-chan, you sure it's okay to go have fun now? What about your studies?" You sound like my Mom, by the gods!

"If you're so worried you can leave before we get on the train."

"That's not what I… Oh, whatever. So, how's everything? Feeling fine?"

"A-OK, no problems. Hey Sumika, random question. What did I ask you to bring yesterday?" Let's see if she still remembers.

"Huh? The guidebook you lent me some time ago? I got it here, don't worry." She shows me the magazine folded in her bag.

So she does remember. Unlike last time, where people that talked to me would forget what they spoke with me the day before, now there's no such issue. It's been, what? A week? I think it's safe to say I'm in the clear. This is a different world Takeru, you don't have to be always on edge or marching at a high pace.

I exhale, relaxing my shoulders. I feel as if I got under a warm shower after a really long day.

My fight… is over.

We rode the train, and when we got to the arcade Tama and Mikoto where already waiting for us.

"Takeru, Sumika-san, how you doing?"

"Good afternoon Yoroi-kun, doing just fine. Hey Miki-chan, here!" Sumika gives Tama the guidebook I asked her to bring.

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's a guidebook with a lot of info about the last updates of the game." I said in my hype voice. "It would be boring if you didn't recognize which mech is which. It also has a very nice section of beginner tips, to give you an idea of what to expect when you get to play."

"Thanks a lot Takeru-san! Sumika-san, do you know how to play Valgern-On?"

"Not really, I just tag along. I know the controls but I'm not that good."

"Alright! Let's go! Before all the terminals get occupied!" Mikoto rushes into the arcade, only to be met with a loud roar.

It seems people recognized him. Of course they will, some of the regulars here are die hard fans of the-

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH IT'S SHIROGANE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wait, what?

And before I knew what was happening, I was in the center of a human twister. People asked me for autographs, pictures, game tips and who knows what else. After a little while, people literally stepped aside for us to use whatever terminal we wanted to use, the owner even said he'd let us play for free, since he'll use it as advertisement for his arcade. I let out a heavy sigh, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves with the treatment so maybe it's not all bad.

We played some matches, I ended up defeating Mikoto twice. Sumika and Tama were having a lot of fun too fighting against each other. We then played a two man battle with Sumika and me versus Mikoto and Tama. Sadly I was backstabbed by Sumika, who landed a fully charged ballistic shot at my core. If she actually tried to do that she wouldn't be able to do it, but of course when she DOESN'T have to…

"Takeru-chan, don't look so angry please? I'll pay the lunch, okay?" Sumika was trying to stop my epic pouting maneuver, and failing miserably at it.

"Not even Mikoto could land such a hit! How on earth did you hit my core from that far away?!"

"I dunno! I just started button mashing because I forgot which combos to use!"

"You just had to push the first trigger to give me some support! Why did you push both triggers and the lever?! And why did you aim at me when you were charging?!"

"I was aiming at Yoroi-kun! You are the one that was jumping around super fast! I didn't even see you!"

"You bastard, I don't think anyone has ever done such a good shot with the laser ballista either. And to waste it on your partner…" That really was a nice shot. If she hadn't hit me with it, I'd be showering her in compliments.

"What do you mean, 'you bastard'?! I was doing my best to help you!" She starts punching me lightly while pouting. She's really cute when she's flustered. Sadly, she's also so much louder.

"Ahahah! That was truly something else. Who would say Takeru-san would end up being defeated by his partner?" Tama joins in the teasing. My child, how much have you grown.

"Totally! Sumika-san, the partner killer! You already have a nickname!" Mikoto gives Sumika a thumbs up. You're probably mad that she took me out when you couldn't do it in our matches.

"Don't go giving me weird names Yoroi-kun!" She makes her pouting face as she whines at Mikoto.

"Ahahahaha, he's right though." I can't help but to laugh. We all start laughing.

Today's been really fun. This is how things should have always been. I really shouldn't have let my emotions ruin our reunion at the salon.

Yeah… This is my life. I finally got my peace back.

We ate something at a family restaurant, sharing jokes and jabs, and then we made our way to the station. But as we were getting closer to it, a slight tremor could be felt. It then turned to shaking, and it grew more violent in a matter of seconds.

"An earthquake?!"

The land shook with a raging fury. We had to lay against the wall to not fall. It was becoming more and more violent. Glasses shattered, the little children started crying, some cars had to stop suddenly, almost starting a chain of crashes.

I can barely stand as it is, what about the others?!

And then, as if in slow motion, I saw it. A light post was falling on top of Tama and Sumika. In an instinctive reaction I dashed from where I was, trying to reach them.

But I couldn't. I managed to grab Sumika by the collar, making both of us fall backwards as the shaking made my footing unstable. The thing fell just by my side. Blood was splashed onto me. Tama's blood.

Right besides me… Tama's hair… Tainted with blood…

She was… completely… squashed, beyond recognition.

"A-Aaaahhh!" I try to move away, but my eyes cannot release themselves.

The image of the Superior turning her into a Soldier-Class returns. My throat dries up and my hands start shaking. Again, I can't even cry nor look away.

Sumika was speechless with fear, she just grabbed me, shivering with tears running down her face like a waterfall. We couldn't stand up, the shaking wasn't stopping. I grab Sumika tightly, closing my eyes. T-This has got to be a nightmare…

No.

This is no nightmare.

Tama was squashed by the light post. This isn't an accident, this the causality isn't it? Is this is how she died in Kashgar? Tama… Is this my fault for interacting with them? No, wait, if this happened to Tama then…

Mikoto!

And then a tearing noise could be heard. I looked upwards, and saw how some power cables got loose and broke. Mikoto, alongside many other people that were nearby, couldn't react to it. The cables fell with sparks flying out of them. And as they hit the group of people, an electric shock was discharged.

I could only watch in silence as Mikoto and at least another ten persons were electrocuted to death, all the while the ground kept shaking.

Time stopped. At some point the shaking stopped too. Sirens could be heard in the distance. What didn't stop was the irregular beating of my heart and the searing pain that was splitting my head apart.

The scenes play one after the other. Mikoto's death in her Gekishin when we were sent on a suicide mission, the last words we crossed during Operation Ouka, the letter she had left me, the times we spent together.

Tama's sauntpaulias appear on my mind, how we grew them on the base. How she died fighting to the last breath when I couldn't help Sensei with Alternative IV. Her shape as the Superior was twisting it into a BETA.

Forgive me, Mikoto. Forgive me, Tama. I got you killed again.

I was a fool. What am I doing?! I was just slacking off, living the easy life and because of that…

If my memories came with me… There was the chance that something else…

NO! I already knew of the Takemikazuchi and the BETA being on Valgern-On. That was proof enough, right?

So, does that mean that my inaction killed them once more?

Again… My hands are stained with the blood of my beloved. The realization makes a sting drive itself into my chest. I did this… It's my fault, isn't it?

"Takeru-chan, are you alright?" Sumika asks me, with a broken voice.

Only then I realized what was around me. A familiar and unfamiliar landscape. It's almost as if our city had fused with the city of the other world, creating a chimera with some buildings intact, some completely collapsed, and smoke rising to the heavens.

"What the hell is this?"

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna go home?" She said with a tiny voice holding my arm tighter and tighter.

"Look, there are some officers coming. They'll get things under control." I rub her head slowly, to calm both her and me.

I can't… If I focus on the memories again… Sumika… Meiya… Kei… Chizuru… Marimo-chan and the Valkyries…

I gotta get out of here. I gotta get back before it's too late. Sensei… I gotta find Sensei!

Police officers were running around. I could hear the chimes of the Firefighters. The city was probably in a horrible state. Will it go back to how it was? Or will this place turn into some ruins, too?

We, and many other civilians, were taken to this 'safe area' until the police guarantees we can go back safety. We were later questioned about what happened and what we saw. I told them that the corpse under the pole post was Tama and about what I saw in as much detail as I could, since Sumika was made a wreck of tears.

Eventually, things settled down a bit and we were made to ride a bus of the police to be escorted to our houses along many other people. Sumika's eyes were completely red by that point, and she said no word during our travel.

I gaze at the aftermath through the window as we move. This was no doubt done by a leak from the other world, yet I'm supposed to not be a conductor anymore. I'll have to look for Sensei as soon as possible, assuming she didn't die during this.

Sumika's head falls on my shoulder, she fell asleep. I saved her from that pole,right? I saw how they were going to be crushed and managed to react just in time. Was Sumika going to die? Or was she going to be reduced to a brain like the time I ran away?

No, what does that matter?! That means I just changed the outcome of the causality! How was it that Yuuko-sensei said? Things get reversed so the effect appears before the cause?

Regardless, I just contradicted Sensei's theory again. Something that should have happened, didn't. So, if I sense that an accident may happen before I go back, I can try to prevent it.

Well, none of this should be happening so I can only pray Sensei has an answer for this and is willing to hear me out.

* * *

_Same day. Around 9 PM._

_(Takeru's House.)_

* * *

My house was okay, but Sumika's house looked exactly like the one from the other world, minus the collapsed Gekishin of course. Her parents were found below the rubble. My parents pretty much forced her to stay with us. There's still some sirens in the distance, a lot of people are probably trapped in the fallen buildings or injured so it's going to be a long night for the rescue teams.

"…half the city has taken severe damage, with many important buildings collapsed. There's also places where the electric service is not available. The municipal forces are doing their best to both rescue any survivors and repair the basic services as fast as possible. The only hospital that hasn't taken serious damage is-"

The news continue to report the status of the city, with images taken from a copter filling the screen. It's obviously not as bad as the other world but this is still really bad.

"...the estimated amount of casualties is somewhere around a hundred. However, since we haven't scoured all affected areas yet the number will surely rise."

My mind drifts to what happened to Mikoto and Tama. Was that how you died back there? Just to protect me?

And yet I couldn't stand up. I saw how the cables were going to fall, but I couldn't even move with all the shaking. I couldn't reach Tama, even if she was just a bit farther away. I couldn't warn Mikoto, even when he was also close by.

Again, all I could do was stand by and watch someone important to me die.

"Takeru, go call Sumika. Dinner's ready." Mom tells me.

I'm not the only one hurting, so I have to keep my shit together. Like Hayase said once, I can't go pushing my emotional burdens onto others.

I go to the small storage room where we put a futon for her. Knocking the door before I speak, I call out to her.

"Sumika, dinner's ready."

No answer. I don't think forcing her to come out is a good idea. She must be feeling horribly right now. Not only she saw what happened to the guys, but when she came home there was no home left. Not the building, not the people.

Maybe I should just bring her food here. As I was leaving, I heard the door opening. She slowly got out, gaze on the floor, and walked up to me.

She looked so faint, as if she would vanish into the air when I stopped looking. She never looked so weak, ever.

"You okay? Want me to bring the food to you here?" She shakes her head. "Okay then, let's go to the table."

We go to the kitchen, but she's walking so slowly. I wait in the hallway, just to make sure she doesn't fall or anything. She looks devastated, I can't even imagine how she must be feeling right now. How did I feel the first time I lost everybody?

I go up to her and grab her arm to help her walk.

"Thanks, Takeru-chan." Her voice is almost a whisper.

As we got to the table I was going to lower the volume of the TV, but the person on the screen prevented me from doing so.

"…believe that it's in these situations that those at the top must do everything they can to aid their fellows. That's why the Mitsurugi Group will donate the materials for the reconstruction of the city, as well as food and medicine for those in need of treatment or shelter. We will also cooperate by hiring laborers to bring the city back on it's feet as fast as possible." Meiya looked completely different. Right now she was like the other Meiya, resolute and unwavering. Her usual smile and light tone were nowhere to be found. That's Meiya for sure, always ready to rise to the occasion.

And here I was, doing nothing again. If only I could do something to help, but I'm merely a civilian here.

"Meiya-san truly is amazing." Sumika said. "Even in this situation…"

"Well, we do know she always goes overboard when someone needs help. She is so used to doing things in an extreme way, this is like the perfect work for her." Even indirectly, you always bring me back on my feet Meiya.

"Sumika-chan, here. I hope you like this." My Mom had finished placing the food on the table.

"Thanks, really." She said quietly as she sat down.

There were no words to say. We just ate in silence, listening to the news. Some streets looked destroyed, a school caught on fire, the train station got wrecked.

Even if I want do something, right now I don't think I could do anything. Not only I'm just a civilian here, but I'm feeling horrible now that everything is sinking in. It's clear that this happened because of me, and with all that's going on I can't go ask Sensei for help. Not like we could just snuck into the reactor again in this mess.

I go back to my room and throw myself onto the bed. I need to get back there ASAP. Let's start preparing an explanation for Sensei. At least I can do that right now.

* * *

_August 19th._

_**(**Takeru's House**)**_

* * *

Yesterday I caught a broadcast where they said that the public security force was taking people to help as volunteer workers. Since there will be no classes with all this, maybe I should go help. With my current strength and stamina I'm sure I'll be of use. And this is my fault, least I can do is try to do all I can to help. I also can't meet with Sensei until things settle down, so even if it's just a little, it's in my best interest to help.

I told Mom and Dad that I was going to help out during dinner last night. They objected. They don't know how strong I am now. My reflexes are also much better than before regaining my memories, so no worries there either.

As I was getting ready to leave Mom kept pestering me.

"Takeru, I know you've been exercising a lot. But you shouldn't push yourself to help. There's other people that can-"

"Mom, I'll be fine. If we young ones don't rise up to aid in times of need, this country is screwed." I know that the values I learned over there may clash with how things are here, since nationalism is seen as a rather bad thing here. But I want to help my city, in any way I can.

"There's an emergency alarm, do you know what that means in Japan? To forbid people to go to work? That's how bad this is. The city is in ruins, what can you do to help?"

"A little something is better than nothing." And this is no ruins. We still are very far from that reality.

"You're so hard headed. Why did you have to take after Mom like this?" She sighs as she fumes complains about Grandma, apparently giving up on stopping me.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be back before dusk."

"You better! If you get injured, I swear, I'm not letting you off easily!" She starts waving her finger menacingly at me.

She says I'm stubborn, but she's the same. Both her and Dad are always doing whatever they want without telling me anything. And if I ask they just insist they're doing fine, because they're adults.

And then they get surprised at how I turned out, hehe.

"Takeru-chan? Where are you going?" A frail voice comes from the hallway.

"Good morning, Sumika. I'm going to volunteer to help with whatever it is I can do."

"Eh? Will you be alright?" Despite being so weak herself she still worries about me.

"Don't worry! I'm going to be fine. You rest up and eat, yes? You look like a ghost. No pushing yourself or anything, alright?" I pat her head softly before going towards the door.

"Okay. Be careful." She gives me a small smile and goes to sit at the table.

"Well, I'm off. Mom take care of Sumika."

"Like I need you to tell me! Be careful, okay?"

I wave as I leave. I catched the address of the office where they are accepting volunteers on the news while eating breakfast.

I read the paper I had written the address of the place to go volunteer. They gave me one of those yellow things that the transit people use, but in blue. I was assigned to a team of another five volunteers under a police officer. It looks like they are sending my group to deliver supplies to shelters and hospitals.

The others seem to have some problem lifting some of the boxes, but this is nothing for me. I end up delivering three or four more boxes than what I should have, but thanks to that we were speeding up the process.

We started at 10 AM, and it now was around 3 PM. We stopped to have lunch.

Since I've been training I'm still as fit as when I was a soldier, this kind of work is nothing to me. The other guys asked me what kind of routine I did, I shared some advice with them on how I exercised as we finished eating our lunch and got back on the van.

"All right, listen up crew! We are going to pick up some more supplies and take them to the last hospital. Then we go to Hakuryo Highschool, that is currently being used as a shelter for people of the neighborhood until the nearby shelter is repaired. Then we will deliver water and food to the neighborhood, since it seems some places have no water and electricity. You got that?!"

We all replied in unison. This guy... I think I've seen him somewhere. Can't remember well where. Wait... isn't he one of the MP that was on guard when I arrived at Yokohama Base?

So the school is being used as a shelter, huh? Wonder how many people are there.

We delivered the supplies to the hospital and went our way to the school. When we got there it was obvious it was filled with people. Some kids were playing near the gate, a few teenagers were hanging around the courtyard.

The leader confirmed with one of the guards our order, showing them a paper. He then gave the order to take the boxes to the gym. As I was taking a box with medicinal supplies to the gym a voice called out to me.

"Shirogane? That you?" Kei was also here, with a nurse hat on her head.

"You helping out too, Ayamine?" Don't think about what happened. Stay cool.

"Yes. What's that?" She says pointing at the big box I was carrying.

"Medicinal supplies. Taking them to the gym."

"They send me to get those. Lucky." It's amazing how you can keep your cool and smile in a situation like this Kei. Even though I know that inside you're also nervous and scared, I'm still amazed at how strong you are.

We go to the gym together. The hallways are full of people, to think all of them lost their homes is just horrible. And like Sumika, they may have lost their families too. It reminds me of how Yokohama Base was after the attack of the BETA.

We reach the gym and another familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Ayamine?! Why did you come back without the supplies?!" Chizuru berates Kei, like she usually does.

Of course this would happen. They volunteer to help and end up together. Those two are joined at the hip by some cosmic force.

"I did bring them. With Shirogane."

"Shirogane? What does he has to-"

"I'm the one bringing the supplies, Class Rep. Give me a minute and I'll bring the rest." I tell her as I put the box on the floor.

"You're helping, too? Heh, that's reassuring. Ayamine, go and help him bring the boxes please." Chizuru says as she starts taking the supplies in the box to the other nurses and doctors.

"Okay."

"Thanks for lending me a hand Ayamine." I told her as we made our way back to the van.

"It's nothing. Can't believe you are helping."

"Hey, I also a have a good side, you know? And since I can lift this is something I can reliably do."

"What's up with that? When did you get so buff?" She starts poking my sides with an accusing glare. Kei stop that, please. That dubious look…

It's just like when we got together in both worlds and she got suspicious of something. I look away, embarrassed and sad after remembering our relationships.

"I just exercise a lot, that's all."

"You're blushing. How cute." Damn you, Kei. You have no idea how much it hurts to hear that from you.

"E-Enough with the teasing, that van over there is where the supplies are."

The guys in the crew were surprised, but the leader welcomed the help. We finished bringing all the supplies in a flash.

There were more people here than I thought. I haven't had the chance to go look at the city from the top of the hill, it must be a shocking sight to behold.

"All right boys! Is that the last one?" The leader says as one of the other guys brings the last box. The man nods and we all prepare to leave.

"Alright, guess I gotta go. Keep up the good work Ayamine."

"You too, Shirogane." She smiles as we part ways.

As we were making our way to the van we hear a commotion. Someone seems to be fighting. Then a loud noise could be heard. A gunshot. When we got outside we were greeted by a horrible visage.

The guy we left to watch over the van and the guards were on the floor in a lake of blood. There were a lot of people with their faces wrapped up in clothing with baseball bats and other blunt weapons, one of them had a pistol. What the hell is happening?!

"Get inside! Everyone get inside!" The leader got most of the other guys back into the school, but some of them were shot by the aggressors.

"Who are those guys?! Terrorists?" I can't believe this guys choose to do this now. Why is this…

…The attack on Yokohama Base. It's repeating itself right now. Or is it the coup? Are both incidents mixing each other here?! I don't even know anymore.

"You know the orders, boys! Let's thrash this place!" One of the hooded men screamed as he started running towards the gate with a metal bat on his hand.

The rest soon followed. There were maybe thirty of them.

"Hey! All of you! I'm a police officer! Drop your weapons or I'll have to arrest you!" The leader screamed at the mob, showing his badge and pistol to them.

They didn't stop. All the other people had ran inside already, only me and the leader were at the gate.

"Shirogane, it's brave of you to stay. But I can't involve a civilian in-"

"Sir, I've received some military training. You don't have to worry about me!" I said to him while dodging a bat and countering the guy with a punch, knocking him out in one go.

As the one with a gun shot at the air, we hid behind the gate. The thugs used that slight breach to rush into the school, we leapt from behind the walls towards them, I took on three of them as they came at me.

Some of the guys flat out ignored us and ran inside the school as others blocked us. The sound of shattered glass and screams tainted the air. Five of the thugs tried to prevent us from following the rest after the rest had gotten inside.

We quickly knocked them out, they were just runts. I'll never lose to scum like that, it'd be an insult to the Instructor and all the people that trained me in the BETA world.

"Shirogane, on me! If you have to use a bat or something to subdue them, do it!"

He had to shoot some of those guys on their feet to make them stop thrashing about before knocking them out. We rush into the school.

We had to split up since they had gone in different directions and were destroying the school and hurting the civilians inside. I smack a bat into the head of a guy that was trying to beat up some boys. There's another one on the end of the hallway chasing someone!

I ran after him, but hearing something I stop and take a step back.

**BANG!**

A loud noise rang in my ears. One guy was in a nearby classroom and threw a homemade bomb at me. I dodged the thing just in time, talk about the devil's luck.

The thug kicks me in the face as he laughs.

"What's this?! A hero! The hell you think you are, bitch?!" He starts kicking me in the stomach while I'm on the floor. But his kicks don't hurt me, if he were kicking my head that would be another story.

I grab his leg when he goes for another kick and twist his ankle. I stand up, a little sore from the kicking, and give him a strong chop to his neck. Out cold, you won't be kicking nothing for awhile.

With all the noise it's not hard to find them, but the damage is already done. Some people were hit on the face with a metal bat, some were cut with a knife.

All the training in close combat I did with Meiya and Kei allowed me to best them in combat, even when they had a weapon. And when they threatened a civilian and I 'surrendered', my reflexes and muscles allowed me to strike them when they didn't expect it or to withstand some hits from the bats until I could counter.

After a short while, the police arrived at the school. The leader vouched for me, as well as many people that saw how I fought to stop the aggressors.

"So, is it over?" I ask the leader as I put some bandages over a cut I got on my hand.

"No, they took some hostages to the gym. Since it's separated from the school building it only has one entrance. Don't worry, we have it surrounded."

I breathe a sigh of relief. It was a rather short fight, but it feels as if I had been running around for an hour straight. I sit on the floor to catch my breath, I can feel my heart in my neck. The leader hands me an ice pack to put on my bruises. This is nothing, compared to how I was after the BETA attack on our base, I can endure this much.

As I stood up we went to the courtyard, since the leader wanted me to tell the head officer that came here what happened when I fought with the thugs, in case what I knew was useful.

When we got there, it seemed that the thugs were trying to negotiate with the police, showing all the hostages inside the gym.

I felt a shiver when I saw that Kei and Chizuru were in the group of hostages. The hooded men opened the door to show that all the hostages were fine.

"So, officers, as you can see all the hostages are in prime condition. But depending on your actions, some of them may have a little accident."

One of the thugs inside the gym waves a bat towards the head of a little boy in slow motion. Those bastards!

"So, what do you want? A helicopter?" An officer that was dressed like Mikoto's dad addressed the thugs.

"Hohoho, you catch on quick! That and five million yen."

"What? Five million?" I can't help but be surprised at his claim. How on earth is the police supposed to bring them that crazy amount of money?

"Crazy, right? Can't tell what these guys are thinking." The leader is as surprised as I am.

Actually, all the officers here are surprised by the claim. Where do they want the police to get that much money from?

"We do not know if we can get you the amount you ask of us. But, we can bring you-"

"Nope! Five million or nothing! Didn't the Mitsurugi Group said that they'd take care of the expenses of the city? Then, just think of this as another expense and that's it! Problem solved, amirite?"

"We can't confirm that they'll agree to do so. We can get you the helicopter and a smaller-" The thug interrupt him again.

"Stop wasting my time! For every hour that you take, we'll kill one of this guys! So, that's what? Eight hours? So get it done, we clear? Unless you don't care 'bout they safety." The guy waves his gun towards the hostages. And with that, he went back inside the gym.

All the officers started to discuss what to do, while the one with the coat took out his cellphone and made a call.

"Shirogane, after you tell us what happened you can go home. You've done enough today." The leader gives me a pat on the back.

"I appreciate your concern, but my friends are in there. I'd like to stay here, until this is all over."

He looks at me in the eye, smiles and gives me a strong pat on the shoulder, like how Kyozuka-san used to.

"Okay, boy. But go back inside the school. Leave this to the police, no matter how much training you've had, you're still a civilian."

I can't do nothing but accept that. Here, I'm just a college student. I'm not a Cadet nor a Lieutenant anymore. Imagine if I flew here in a TSF, heck even the suit would be an awesome thing to have. I bet I could take a gunshot and shake it off like it was nothing.

The man that was dressed like Chief Yoroi came over and asked me about what happened. I told him everything truthfully.

"…And then I ran into the police and the leader, who told me about the hostages. After treating my wounds, we came here."

"I see. You've done a great deed today, Shirogane-kun. You have my thanks."

"Sir! We have contacted with the Mitsurugi Group, but they do not wish to cooperate." Another younger officer informs the man in a suit.

"What?! You did tell them of their threat of killing each one of them for every hour that passes?!"

"Yes, sir. Of course we did. But they claimed that this is the responsibility of the police. They do not wish to give such a large sum for some hostages."

"Damn them! It's not like I expected them to agree to that crazy amount, but at least give us something. We can't get anywhere close to that amount."

The officer then goes up to the phone they had and called them himself. Soon after that he started cursing whoever was on the other side of the line. I don't know who they are talking with, but it's probably a third or fourth line employee.

Wait… Do I have Tsukuyomi-san's number on my cellphone? Yes, I do.

Should I… Would she even pick up? After what I did on the salon? After what I said to Meiya? No, this is not the time for dark thoughts Takeru. You can help the police. You can help Kei and Chizuru.

I'm sure that if Meiya hears about Kei and Chizuru being in danger she would definitely help us. She may even bring more than double of the amount they ask, knowing her.

They might hate me, but those two should be important for Meiya. So, even if they yell at me and insult me, I have to do what I can to help them. If I don't...

The final moments of Tama and Mikoto resurface within me. I'm not letting the causality take anyone else from me. Finding my courage I dial the number.

The tone rang, but she didn't pick up.

Heh, of course she wouldn't. Not with all the horrible things I said to them. At least I tried, now it's up to the police. It's so frustrating to have no power to do anything. It's not like I can rush in there and beat them up, that'd only make things worse. Not like the police would allow me to have a part in this.

I lay against a wall, looking at the courtyard from afar. Now that I get a good look at it, it's amazing how similar the school and the base are.

But how did Chizuru and Kei died in Kashgar? As I was trying to recall how things went in the moments before I went into the reactor my phone started ringing.

This number!

"Hello?" Tsukuyomi-san's voice, with a cold tone, sounds on the other side as I answered.

"Hello, Takeru-sama. Did you call me, by any chance?"

"Yes, Tsukuyomi-san. I have something to tell you."

"Is there anything I could do for you, Takeru-sama? I'm a very busy person." She's mad. Can't blame her. And despite that, she still called me.

"I didn't call you to ask something for me. Ayamine and Sakaki need Mitsurugi-san's help, would you be willing to listen?"

"Your friends? If this is a trick-"

"They are being held hostages in the gym of Hakuryo High School. We were here as volunteers, but suddenly a group of thugs broke in. They started to hurt people, and then took some of them to the gym. They asked the police for a helicopter and a crazy amount of money, or they will kill one hostage every hour. They said that the Mitsurugi Group could easily fork over that amount. The police has no way to get the money, and they are negotiating with someone from the group. But it seems that it's not going well."

"Is this true?"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask your employees. With your position I'm sure you could get more information about this incident than what I know." I heard her shout some orders to the Three Idiots, and after a short pause she replied back.

"So, you wish to ask Meiya-sama to save your friends, by giving some lowly thugs a giant amount of money."

"Well, yes. She's the only-"

"But we have no obligation to do so. This is the police's job. The Mitsurugi Group is not the state, and it's certainly not responsible for the well-being of Japan's citizens. Would you have us do the same for every criminal that asks the Group for ransoms in the entire country?"

She has a point. If they do this once, other criminals may try to do the same. And if people start expecting the Group to do it, when they eventually refuse to do so, who knows what problems that will cause them? No, think of the political implications it would cause to have them fix the problems of the state. The ripple effect may just be terrible.

Now that I think about it, the first guy did say something about orders, and they specifically requested the Mitsurugi Group to bring the money. This may just be a play in someone's chessboard.

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked you to take responsibility for this. Forget I called you."

"I didn't say we weren't going to help."

"Huh?"

"If Meiya-sama finds out her friends were harmed while we knew of this and didn't inform her, she would certainly ask for our heads. So Takeru-sama, I'll talk with Meiya-sama about this. However, we won't let the criminals escape either. And I'd like you to know that we will ask you to repay this favor tenfold. Please put the police on the phone."

"Wait! There's... something I should tell you."

"What is it? Can it wait?"

"The criminals… may have powerful explosives with them."

"What?! How do you know this?!"

I remember there was a giant explosion just before I went to the reactor in Kashgar. At that point, Mikoto and Tama were still alive dealing with the door BETA, I think. And Meiya was the last one to die, so if I had to guess, I'd say Chizuru and Kei used their S-11s to blow themselves up. They died in a giant explosion. And if what's happening right now is the causality trying to balance itself…

"I have a hunch it'll be like that. I know it sounds crazy, but…"

"I suppose being extra cautious is not a bad thing. After all, this seems less like a random incident and more like it was staged. Thanks for the warning, Takeru-sama. Let's hope it's just a hunch. Could you put the head officer on the line, please?"

I go up to the officer, that was still shouting at the receiver, and after a short and vague explanation he agreed reluctantly to talk with whoever was on the phone. His face changed as they spoke, the agitation left his voice.

"Shirogane, who did you call?" The leader asked at me, curiously.

"An old friend. I just hope they go easy on me when they want me to pay this favor back." I say with a light smile. I'm glad they agreed to help, but that bit about paying the favor sounded really ominous. Who knows what kind of revenge they have in mind for what I did.

"Shirogane-kun, I won't ask how you did this, but you have my most sincerest thanks. You may just have saved the hostage's lives." The officer said as he came to give me back my phone.

"I just did what I could to help, sir." I had to keep my hand in place to not do a salute.

The officer informed the thugs that they agreed to their terms, and asked them some time to bring them the copter and the money.

This may just have been the longest hour of my life. After what felt like an eternity, a helicopter appeared on the sky and landed in the track field, and from it Tsukuyomi-san came out with…

Wait a sec… Did Tsukuyomi-san use glasses? No, she didn't. Her hair color is different too.

A woman that looks very similar to Tsukuyomi-san alongside some people in suits came out of the helicopter.

"Hello, officer. My name is Maya Tsukuyomi, I was sent by Meiya Mitsurugi-sama to deliver both the helicopter and the money. What is the situation like?"

So her name is Maya. I wonder if she works with an attorney…

I stayed near the school building, letting the police and Maya-san deal with this incident. I can only hope that these guys truly do not have any explosives.

As the police called out to them, the same thug came out to talk. If I could explain with words the face he made I would. It's like in those manga where the eyes of a character shoot out in a dramatic fashion when they get surprised. He definitely wasn't expecting the police to bring the money, so what was his goal?

The guy goes back inside, and slowly the thugs go out of the gym towards the copter. They had a teacher with them, holding a gun to his head.

But when they got near the helicopter, in a split second, the thugs ended on the floor crying in pain. The Three Idiots appeared outta nowhere and smacked them hard. Thank God they can be reliable when we need them.

"Hey! Get off me, dude!" One of the thugs tried to fight back as an officer was cuffing him.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go, dammit!" Another was kicking up a fuss, until Maya-san punched him hard in the stomach. I forgot how scary Tsukuyomi-san was in the other world, and if this Maya is just like her, that guy is not waking up soon.

"Hehe… Heheheh… You think this is over, dogs?!" The thug that did the negotiations with the police started laughing like a mad man.

"Hey! Stay quiet, or we will have to use force to detain you!"

"Who cares if you have me?! We won't go down without doing our part! MAY THE SAKURAS BE TAINTED RED!" He screams something at the top of his lungs. What the hell is he… Was that some sort of code? What could it…

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

There was an explosion inside the gym, wings of blazes stretched out of its windows. The hostages… were still inside. An image of Kei and Chizuru dying in an exploding Gekishin came back to me.

Just like on Kashgar, everything is repeating itself. They're… They're going to…

"Chizuru! Kei!" I leap towards the gym, but hands grab me from behind preventing me to go to their aid. "Let go off me!"

"Oi, Shirogane! Calm down! You'll die if you into the gym!" The leader and another three officers were tightly grabbing me, and even so couldn't fully stop me.

"Shut up! They're going to-"

"Shirogane-sama." A sharp and cold tone spoke to me, and Maya-san came into my vision. "There is no need to worry, Meiya-sama sent with me capable people to take care of this. Take a look."

She gestured towards the gym's gate, where the men that came with Maya-san charged into the gym wearing something that looks like gas masks and some weird looking black suits. Slowly, the tension leaves me, and as the hands release me I fall to the ground.

I can't do anything… Useless again. I can do nothing but watch…

They managed to rescue all the hostages in mere minutes, without anyone of them suffering injuries or burns. Had I jumped in to help, I would just have been a burden.

I got closer to see the people as they were carrying them out, but I couldn't believe my eyes. Kei and Chizuru were burned. Badly. Their bodies looked scorched.

I feel a twister tearing my heart from within. Again. I failed again. How many more times am I gonna screw up? I should have left as soon as I regained my memories.

The men took some of the hostages in the copter to a hospital after treating them with some of the supplies we had brought. The thugs were taken by the police.

This little incident was over. Was this enough? Did I manage to save Kei's and Chizuru's lives? Had I not called Tsukuyomi-san they would have died, the fact that this guys set those explosives on the gym is proof enough they didn't have plans to leave the hostages alive. But, can I call this a good result? Are they even going to survive? How will they live from now on? Will they recover?

If only I had acted as soon as I got my memories back. No, how would I have convinced Sensei to help me? Sigh… Useless…

As I was resting against the wall someone approached me.

"Shirogane-sama." It was Maya-san.

"Hello, did you need anything from me?" Get your act together, Takeru. I'll cry when I get back home.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Maya Tsukuyomi, cousin of Mana Tsukuyomi. I also serve Meiya-sama as one of her personal staff." So she's just like Tsukuyomi-san. Cousins, huh?

"I'd like to thank you for coming to help today. I know it was selfish to ask you to take responsibility for this."

"Please do not thank me. I was just carrying out the orders Meiya-sama gave me. She's the one you should be thanking."

"I know that. But you were the one that came here, along all the other people. You also deserve my gratitude. Thank you very much." I say as I bow to her. This is the least I can do, it's all thanks to them that the hostages may survive.

"Hmm, I was told you were a rather rude person. Seems like you do know how to be polite when it's needed." She adjusts her glasses as she looks at me intently. Can't blame her for thinking that, I used to be quite a prick.

"So, Maya-san, what did you need from me?"

"Maya-san?" She looks surprised I used her first name.

"Sorry, if I called you Tsukuyomi-san I'll end up confusing both of you in my head. Is it alright for me to call you that?"

"If that is how you wish to address me, you may do so Shirogane-sama. Now, regarding my business with you. You shall be receiving a call shortly to inform you of what we desire in exchange of this favor. Considering what you just went through, I believe it best for you to return home now."

"I'll be awaiting the call then. Thanks again for coming to help, tell Mei... Mitsurugi-san that I'm truly grateful for this."

"No need for that. I just did what I was ordered to do. I shall relay your words to Meiya-sama. Well then, I have some business with the police yet. That will be all." She gives me a small bow and goes her way.

Right now, I don't know what could I tell Meiya regarding what happened at the salon. Don't know if I'm still a conductor or if there's a leak, but the matter is that I have to find Sensei and get her to listen. Before Meiya suffers the same fate as her other self.

The police thanked me for my actions a thousand times. Some of them even asked me if I had any interest in joining. I gave the leader the blue uniform of the volunteers before leaving. He insisted it was okay for me to leave, and that he'll take care of explaining what happened to his superiors.

I didn't think today would be such a crazy day. Everything was fine last week, why did everything start happening now all of a sudden?

I wanted to walk home, but the leader insisted on driving me there.

"You know, Shirogane. Many officers go their whole life without firing their guns even once." I look at him, his jaw tense as he slowly drove through the ruined neighborhood.

"I can see that happening in this peaceful country."

"Yeah. I'm not one of those." His face is covered by the shadows that only someone who has seen a dead body could possess. A face I know all too well. "It was something similar to this, in a hostage situation we couldn't pacify the aggressor. The hostage ended up falling from a window at the fourth floor of an apartment. That shit messed me up. So, I'm not gonna tell you to not worry, but don't hold back the tears. These things... It's better to take them off your chest. Let it out. You did enough today, kid. If it weren't for your help, those bastards would have messed me up big time at the gate, and thanks to you the hostages might survive. You did more than the police, when you think about it." He laughs dryly.

I guess that from his point of view I did a great deed. And I can totally understand what he means, about letting things out. After all it's what I did when I came back. When Marimo-chan comforted me.

…Wait one second. The leader… He was one of the MP back at the base, right? Didn't he die during the attack? Does that mean that… I prevented his death?

"We're here." I look out the window to my right and it's indeed my house. I feel a palm on my shoulder. "Rest well, Shirogane. You deserve it. You'll have to go for a visit later at the hospital, can't be all gloomy when you go there right?"

"Yes, I can't look like this. Thanks sir, take care." I return his smile and get off the van.

"You too, kid."

Slowly, the van goes it's way. I saved him, didn't I? That means that… Chizuru and Kei will live too, right?

When I got inside Dad was in the kitchen, which is weird since he doesn't know how to cook.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

"Takeru! Where were you?!" He looks worried as he rushes to my side. Who are you and what have you done to my Dad?!

"I was in the school when there was an explosion, and…"

"You were there? I just saw it on the news. Thank God you're safe. Were you kept there by the police?"

"Yeah, something like that." He doesn't need to know, let's just shut up about it.

"Okay. Now Takeru, I want you to stay calm. I know that what I'm about to tell you isn't nice…" What's up with him? He sounds really on edge. Don't tell me something else happened… "We had to take Sumika-chan to the hospital. When your Mom went to call her for lunch she was very weak, couldn't even stand by herself."

"What?! Is she still in the hospital?"

"I came back when we saw that it was something serious. So that when you came back you wouldn't find the house empty. But you took more time than I thought." It is near six PM after all, the sun is already going down. Visiting hours may end any second now.

"Can we still go to see her?"

"I think so, get in the car. We may have to go over the speed limit. We gotta pick up your mother anyway."

We got to the hospital in no time. Dad took me to the room she was in. With heavy footsteps and even heavier breathing, I marched through the halls despite Dad telling me to slow down and some nurses complaining. Please Sumika, be alright. I prevented the event that would have crippled her, so she should… She has to be alright!

Drowning out every other sound, almost breaking into a sprint, pushed forward by a cold shiver on my back, recalling our times together, I kept a lead on Dad until the flow of nurses died down.

When we got to the room, Mom was crying by a bed. Sumika was laying still in it. There was an annoying sound in the room.

The sound that the thing that counts heartbeats does when a heart... stops beating.

Slowly, I went near her. She looked as if she were sleeping. I grabbed her hand, it was cold. It had no pulse.

"We couldn't determine the reason, but her vitals were plummeting very fast. Her heart stopped just a few minutes ago. We tried everything we thought of in the little time we had, but to no avail." The doctor explained to us in their usual slow, detached, and calm tone.

Huh? Sumika is… dead?

…

Huh?

…This can't be. Why?! I avoided her death. She shouldn't have… No, wait. Just like after Operation Ouka, sleeping peacefully in her bed, Sumika laid unmoving. However, the one in my dream isn't Sumika, but the 00 Unit. And to make it… That's right, Sumika had two accidents in the other world.

The first was when the BETA reduced her to a brain. The second when we killed the brain to give birth to the 00 Unit. I prevented the first one, but…

Kasumi's words echo through my mind: "Sumika-san is dead. Your fight is over."

Over. Tama's shape squashed by a pole comes back. Again.

Over. Mikoto's screams as the cables fell play on loop. Again.

Over. Kei's burnt arms and face flashed in my mind. Again.

Over. Chizuru's scorched hair and upper body overlaid themselves with my vision. Again.

Over. And Sumika… peacefully sleeping, lacking all heat and life. Again.

They're all dead. All over again.

My mouth can produce no sound as my lips part and move in vain, my eyes get hot as the tears start to pour from them. I fall to my knees abruptly, I feel my Dad arm's on me as he hugs me.

Everything became a black void. I don't remember what happened after that.

When I came to I was in my bed, and it was bright outside.

* * *

_August 26th. 8:45 AM._

_(Takeru's room.)_

* * *

**Knock!**

I rustle under the sheets, barely opening my eyes. Looking towards the window, rays of light greet me as I frown. I cover my head with the sheets, diving back into my pillow.

There's another knock. I ignore it and shut my eyes tight. Then, I hear the door opening and a few steps coming nearby.

"Takeru? Hey, are you awake?"

"What do you want, Mom?"

"You haven't left your room in these days and you expect me to simply leave you alone? Come to the kitchen, have breakfast at the table."

Sigh, what will that even achieve? Just let me rest, there's nothing to do now. Mom takes my blankets off, then takes my pillow from under me.

"You're getting off that bed, now. Go take a shower and come eat, Takeru."

"Sigh, I got it." She gives me a side glance, I sit on the bed letting my feet search for something to wear. "Sorry, Mom. Didn't mean to make you worry."

"Okay, that's enough of that attitude." Mom clenched one hand as her brows furrowed, then she sighed. "I'm not scolding you, I understand how you must be feeling. But you need to take care of your health, Takeru." She turned around after giving me one last good look.

No, Mom. You have no fucking idea how I feel. But I can't keep acting like this, even if it feels like there's nothing I can do now.

After taking a short shower, I go to the kitchen and fall onto a chair. Ruffling my hair, I look up as I lean back onto my seat. I can't get a hold of Sensei, she isn't answering her house's phone. Without her, I can't do anything. Is the Conductor still active? And if it is, why? But if it isn't, how do I fix this?

Mom serves me breakfast and we eat as the news play in the TV. A report of the contributions of the Mitsurugi Group was being shown. I wonder when will Meiya call me to tell me what she wants in return for the favor. Poking at the food, I slowly munch and swallow, drink and rest. Nothing can fill the void left running amok in my chest now.

Some days ago, when I went to the hospital where Chizuru and Kei were supposed to be, I found Chizuru's Mom crying on the reception. As well as Akane near her, looking just as she did when we left for Ouka with one eye patched up and one arm bandaged. When she saw me she approached me, I told them of what happened at the school, of how the Mitsurugi Group managed to rescue them before they were scorched to death. However, they told me they had died the night before despite the doctors' best efforts and some stuff that the Mitsurugi Group provided for their care.

Chizuru's Mom thanked me for calling for help, since it seems they could say their goodbyes thanks to that. Me and Akane talked for a second about how crazy everything was, as she also thanked me for calling Meiya. She was also destroyed and didn't even try to hide her tears and her creaky voice as I was doing. But, thing is, in the middle of her cries, she told me her sister died too during the earquake when I told her of what happened to Tama and Mikoto. She then was taken by the nurses so I couldn't ask her anything else, but that in turn got me to check the list of victims of the earthquake, to quell my doubts and fears. I don't like what I found, all the Valkyries are dead already. Even worse is that… Marimo-chan was killed in a too similar way to her previous deaths on the evening of the 5th, just as I recovered my memories. That's all the proof I needed. I'm the cause of this shit, conductor or not.

My nightmares have become more and more vivid. It's like I'm cursed, Operation Iceberg, Marimo's deaths, Ouka. I brought all this shit with me. It's just like the end of last loop, it's too similar to be a mere coincidence. Of my squadmates that died over there only Meiya is alive now, and probably not for long.

Apparently things are settling down, and soon everything will 'return to normal'. I want to get out of here as soon as I can, but I guess it'll have to wait until we can use that reactor.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Slowly getting off my chair, I go pick up the phone and answer it.

"Hello?" A familiar voice sounded on the other side.

"Hello, Takeru-sama. Do you have some time?"

"Yes, Tsukuyomi-san. I suppose this is about the favor I owe you?"

"Indeed. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yes." Not like I have anything to do now, since I don't know where Sensei lives.

"Well then, Ichimonji will go pick you up at four. Meiya-sama wishes to have a talk with you." I suppose she herself wants to tell me what she wants in person, along asking for some explanations about the matter on the tournament probably.

"Roger. I'll be waiting then." She gives me her goodbyes and ends the call.

I fixed myself up, and then told Mom and Dad that I was going to visit a friend. When I heard something by the door, I looked out the window and saw the familiar giant limo. Takahashi-san greeted me as he opened the door. I never thought I would ride this thing again.

We eventually reached a very tall apartment in the nice part of the city. It looks like this part is in good shape despite the earthquake. At the door, Maya-san was waiting.

"Good afternoon, Shirogane-sama."

After our greetings we got inside and we rode the elevator.

"Meiya-sama will meet with you in her personal room. You will be alone with her during your talk. I think this goes without saying, but if we hear anything-"

"I'm not going to do anything to harm her, Maya-san." At least not physically. I don't know how she may take whatever I end up saying.

"Forgive my rudeness, Shirogane-sama. But now that Meiya-sama is the head of the Mitsurugi Group we have to be extra careful. And now that we know that you can defeat some of our best guards, it would be foolish not to warn you. Though I suppose it was just a waste of words."

"Were those really the best guards you had?" I'm genuinely curious. Those guys weren't so strong, and they were not particularly skilled either.

"Yes, while they were not as skilled as me or my cousin, they were certainly some of the best men we have."

"Huh." I never really realized how strong I got over there, compared to how things are here my squad would be like an elite team or something even before getting commissioned.

"If I might be so bold to ask, how did you get so strong? I was under the impression that you were a normal boy."

"So long as we have an objective, humans can do anything we put our minds into."

"Did you have a reason to become this strong?"

"To… protect those I care about. I don't want to stand watching when someone dear to me needs help."

"I see. So that's why you called us for help, despite knowing what you had done could have made us unwilling to listen to you."

"Basically. I knew that if it were for me, you wouldn't lift a finger. But since Sakaki and Ayamine were in danger…"

"You knew Meiya-sama wouldn't allow anything to happen to her friends. But there's something wrong with your reasoning, Shirogane-sama."

"Huh? What is it?"

"If you were the one in danger… Meiya-sama would have taken more drastic measures to ensure your safety."

"What do…" Before I could finish my question the door opened, and Maya-san got out of the elevator.

She took me through some hallways until we reached a double door. Tsukuyomi-san was standing in front of it.

"Good work, Maya. Takeru-sama, Meiya-sama is waiting inside. Please, do go in. Just walk forward and you should reach the living room"

"Alright."

"Takeru-sama, if I may…" Tsukuyomi-san stops me just before I went into the room.

"What is it?"

"Could I ask you to refer to Meiya-sama as you used to? I know not of your reason, but please refrain from calling her by her surname." Tsukuyomi was serious, I don't know what got into her. Shouldn't it be the other way around? You should be telling me to show respect to her, not to talk to her casually. After what I did to you and what I said to her, she still wants me to call her Meiya? Does she still have feelings for me?

"If you say so, I'll do it. Anything else?"

"No, forgive the interruption." She stands aside, leaving the way open.

I give a little bow to both of them before going into the apartment. But more than an apartment it looks like a mansion. This place is probably bigger than my house, though it's not surprising considering who is waiting for me here.

As I got to the living room, I saw Meiya by the window. She was in a suit that reminded me of the UN uniform. Memories of when she had to leave in the shuttle return to me. No, keep it down Takeru. Stay cool.

"H-Hello Meiya." I should try to start the conversation, whatever it is she wants to speak with me.

Just because she's always been nice to me doesn't mean she will always be like that, even less now after what I said. I have to give her my thanks properly.

She twitches as she heard my voice, but doesn't turn around to face me.

"…How are you, Takeru?"

"Feeling fine, despite all that has happened."

"I see. Please sit down." She finally moves from the window and sits on a sofa.

I sat on a sofa that was in front of her, and waited for her to speak. She grabbed a cup and drank, keeping her gaze down.

How much time has passed? She's just there drinking without even looking at me. Should I try to start the conversation? I can't really read her poker face now, so let's try to be civil.

"Um… Thanks for sending help so quickly in such short notice, Meiya. If it wasn't for you all the hostages would have certainly died back then."

"I see." She takes another sip, still not looking at me.

Is she collecting her thoughts? With how busy she is I don't think she would have called me here to do this.

"Uuh… I owe you an apology for what happened at the salon, assaulting your guards and Tsukuyomi-san. Sorry." I bow to her, but she still doesn't move an inch.

I don't know what else I can do in this situation. Why did she call for me? Or did she do it on impulse and is now regretting her decision? If she's having trouble putting her feelings in order, just talking might do the trick.

"Meiya, what did you want to talk about? Why did you call me here?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"No, just curious. It feels weird to be called by someone, and then be totally ignored."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then, why-"

"Sakaki and Ayamine… passed away. From what the doctors I sent have told me, they had severe burns all over their body. They died yesterday."

"I know. I went to check on them and ended up seeing Sakaki's Mom devastated on the reception." She grimaces as she hears me.

So she was just being considerate. Stay cool, Takeru. You can cry when you get back home all you want, but for now keep your emotions under control.

"Sorry to have pressured you, and thanks again for sending help."

"You have no idea how worried I was." She finally looks at me, purple fire coming out of her eyes. "You suddenly call again, tell us about hostages and bombs, and you even expected us to give five million yen to the criminals?!" I have never seen Meiya so enraged, not even on the other world. Guess that's to be expected since we're not on good terms anymore.

"…Sorry." That's all I can say right now, since I couldn't do a thing yet again to help those I care about.

"Stop apologizing. It is unnecessary." She clears her throat and speaks again. "So, Takeru… How have you and Kagami been? I'm sure all this must be taking a severe toll on both of you. I heard from Tsukuyomi that Kagami's house crumbled during the earthquake, and that she is living with you now." She adverts her gaze at the end. So you still have feelings for me? "With all that has been going on, I didn't have the time to call you to see how you were faring, and I needed Tsukuyomi by my side. Are you two alright?"

"I've been fine. Still have Mom and Dad, after all. Sure, can't say I'm alright, but I'm hanging in there."

"I see. You do seem… different somehow." Our gazes met, she looks so different. This world's Meiya was always so shining, the other so resolute. Yet, her eyes now had a hint of a shadow in them. That confident air almost gone, Meiya was stiff as a statue. "And what about Kagami?"

"Sumika… died." No use in sugar coating it.

"Eh?"

"The day of the attack, when I returned home, Dad told me she was very weak and they took her to the hospital. When we arrived, she was already…"

"What happened to her? Did she have some kind of internal damage?"

"No, the doctor couldn't find anything wrong with her. Her vitals just plummeted according to him." I know what happened. The digitalization of the brain or whatever it was called, I don't know how the causality balanced that but it's the source of her death.

"How could this happen? Forgive me, Takeru. Making you remember this…"

"You didn't know. I'm sure you have more on your shoulders than me right now." She must be so busy with all the rescue and rebuilding efforts. And yet, she's sparing some time for me.

"Even so… Well, I'm truly sorry." She takes her cup again and drinks a slowly from it. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she faces me again. "Now then, about what I called you here for. Could you explain to me what happened in the salon?" She's dead serious. I don't think I'll be able to lie much, but she deserves an explanation.

"I was looking for everyone with Mikoto when we split up. I felt like someone was following me so I started to take random turns until I made it back to the lounge, where I saw Mikoto being forcefully taken to the elevator by some men in suits. Then the ones that were following me approached me and asked me to go with them. I refused and they got violent."

"Why did you not agree? And why did you react so violently?"

"They started it. I was tired, and I thought they wanted to harm us. When one of them started to threaten me and attacked me, I defended myself and lost my cool. The other guard said they weren't going to harm me, but when we got out of the elevator five other men tried to assault me. Then I stopped caring and started fighting seriously."

"I see. Did you not hear that they were sent by the Mitsurugi Group? I told them to inform everyone of that as soon as they got out of the elevator."

"No, I don't recall them saying anything about that. Maybe I was so angry I didn't hear them."

"Alright. Now then, can you tell why did you hurt Tsukuyomi?" This time I could feel the anger in her voice and eyes. After all, Tsukuyomi is very important to her and I smashed her against a wall. But how do I explain this? Can't tell her about my memories, that's for sure.

"I… was in a foul mood. After Tsukuyomi-san told me you were there, I knew the others were safe. But I felt that if I went inside I would have ruined your party. Then I tried to leave and she grabbed my shoulder, I reacted on impulse and threw her away. That was not my intention, I swear. I'm sorry, I was just… angry at the time." At myself, as I remembered how useless I was during Operation Ouka.

"You still were angry after Tsukuyomi told you I was there? You weren't… happy that you could see me again?" Don't look so sad, dammit. You're only making this harder on me.

"I had just… recalled some bad memories. I didn't want to be near anybody at that time." Meiya's death comes back again. No, dammit! Keep it inside, don't lose it.

"Takeru? Why are you making that face? Is there a problem?"

"Sorry, I just…"

"What happened to you? You told Tsukuyomi you had… remembered our promise, right?"

"The one in the park?" She gives a nod, avoiding my eyes.

"You also told me… that you had someone else. But you were lying. Why did you say that?"

"What? Lying?" How does she knows that I'm lying? I mean, technically it's not a lie. "Meiya I wasn't lying about-" She interrupts me mid sentence, as she suddenly speaks up in a louder tone.

"I've kept a close eye on you since I broke my engagement." She says as her voice slowly fades into a whisper.

"You got a close eye on me? You were stalking me?!" Meiya, what the hell?! I didn't knew she could be so… obsessive? Well, if she still has feelings for me…

"Huh? No, nothing like that! I just knew how you were doing in college and your general routine. Nothing more!" She says waving her hands around with a blush on her face.

"That's what stalking is Meiya."

"No, it isn't! Nobody was following your every step, so it is not." Just how much does she know of what I've been doing? She's seriously scaring me right now.

"But why did you do that? Couldn't you just call me or something?"

"Well… yes, but…" Her gaze returns to the floor, as she starts fidgeting in her sofa. I wait for her to find the words to whatever she has to say. It's not normal to see her like this after all.

If anyone were watching us they wouldn't be able to tell this was the head of the most important business group in all of Japan talking with an average college student.

"Takeru, are you… angry about the promise?" Again with this?

"I told you I'm not, and I was the one-"

"No, you didn't. You haven't been in a relationship since you entered college." The way she says it as if it were a fact is somewhat scary, it's almost as if she were scolding me for even saying it. "Why do you lie? Are you trying to make me not feel guilty?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then, why? Do you not want to say that you truly are angry, and are using excuses to end the conversation?" Her cold tone returns as she shoots daggers at me with her eyes.

"Again, no. Just… I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore. That's the impression I got when I called Tsukuyomi-san to invite you to the meetup."

"Huh? Why would you-"

"She didn't talk to me like she used to. She kept the conversation short, was really cold to me, and it sounded as if I were a bother." That's how I felt after the thing, she kept answering in one or two words and hanged up without letting me finish talking.

"Tsukuyomi was just surprised. We didn't expect you to suddenly invite me somewhere after such a long time without contacting us."

"You live in a different world now, it's not like I can call you whenever I feel like. And with all that happened during the scandal…" I did feel conflicted back then, but settled on keeping my distance. What could I have said to her? Getting closer at the time would only have given her more problems with the media.

"That… was my fault for not standing my ground and accepting to marry another. I know you must have felt betrayed when you remembered our promise. Forgive me."

"No… that's… Don't apologize for that. I'm sure you were under a lot of pressure. You did nothing wrong Meiya. I don't hate you or anything, you're still Meiya to me. And I also didn't get a clue until it was too late." That's a lie. I looked the other way so that I wouldn't have to hurt anyone.

"Takeru… Thanks, you don't know how much it means to hear those words from you." And for the first time since we started talking, she smiles. "So, um, Takeru… now that we have cleared all the misunderstandings, would you tell me how have you been since we ended school?"

"Don't you already know that? Since you've been observing me." She shoots a glare at me while folding her arms.

"No, I don't! And I want to hear it from you. As well as the tournament, I was watching the entire time and it was truly amazing!"

Is this even safe? I mean, I shouldn't be a conductor anymore. But with everything that's been happening…

She stares at me with pleading eyes. What are you, a puppy?! Stop that! No, don't remember her last gaze. Don't remember her last words. Ugh, fine. If it'll make her stop staring at me like that, I'll talk with her for a little while. My heart can't take this.

"I mean, I don't mind telling you, but do you have the time? Are you not busy?"

"Don't worry, I left Tsukuyomi in charge of everything." She declares with her usual confidence.

"Which one? Tsukuyomi-san or Maya-san?"

"Maya? Takeru, why do you use her name?" Is she… upset? And why is she folding her arms like that? Oh, she's jealous.

"If I called both of them Tsukuyomi-san it would be confusing, right?"

"Yes, it would. But you could have simply called her Tsukuyomi." I can't believe she's slightly pouting because of something like this.

"I guess… But, well, before anything there's something I'd like to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Listen to me closely, and please don't freak out. I know that what I'm going to tell you sounds crazy."

"Alright, just say it. I'll remain calm." If I don't warn her now, I might not have the chance to do it later. Who knows what the hell is going to happen to her if the causality brings her death's information here.

"Meiya, your life is in danger."

"What?" Can't blame you for not believing it.

"Remember how I told Tsukuyomi-san that the thugs may have explosives?"

"Yes. What has that to do with me? Are you saying they're going after my life?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I saw what was going to happen to Ayamine and Sakaki in a dream?"

"In a dream?" Of course she wouldn't believe me, I know this sounds crazy.

"Yes, I saw them dying in an explosion in many dreams I've had. And in one of those dreams I've been having lately…"

"You see me dying?"

"Yes, you're being… restrained by something. You cannot move, and there is a blast that destroy the place you were being restrained at." That's the best explanation I can come up with now, if I try to remember anymore I might start crying again.

"I'm restrained? And the place where I am explodes too?"

"You don't have to take me seriously, it might just have been a coincidence that what happened that day was similar to my dreams."

"If you felt like it was important enough to warn me, I'll take it to heart. Don't worry, Takeru. I'm not dying so easily." She shows me her usual wide, confident smile. The one only this world's Meiya makes.

"Heh, I know you won't."

"Now then, tell me about your first year in college. How was it?"

I think Meiya spent two hours asking me all kind of questions about college, my everyday life and the tournament. She told me how much her grandfather suffered to recover from the poison, and how horrible it was to be married to that man. She made an effort to remark many, many times that there was no love in their relationship and that nothing happened between them. She also told me of how hard it was to remain calm when all the media ganged up on her. She felt so far away from the life she had led when she was living with me, and she felt so guilty about breaking the promise that she couldn't bring herself to call me, or anyone from the school group. If only I had the guts to have called her back then…

"Meiya-sama, forgive me for interrupting you, but it is rather late. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Maya-san spoke from the door that lead to the entrance.

"Is it so late already? Forgive me for keeping you here, Takeru. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I better go back home. Mom and Dad are surely worried about me."

"That's a shame, but we've spent enough time talking today. We'll continue our conversation another day. Maybe then I'll ask you to…" She breaks eye contact with me, as her voice fades away.

"Ask me what?" She now looks somewhat sad. I can guess what she wants to say, but since I want to leave this world I better shut up.

"Oh, nothing. Do not mind me. Tsukuyomi, please escort Takeru to his home. Takeru, I'll call you when I have some free time. If you ever are in need of anything, do not hesitate to call me."

"Thanks, but I'll try not to bother you too much. Well, I'll be going. Later Meiya. And… sorry for how I acted at the salon, and for what I said when you called."

"Do not worry about that, it's in the past now. See you later, Takeru." She gives me a smile as we stand.

Smiling suits you the best Meiya, I can only hope my warning was enough to prevent whatever is going to happen.

"Please follow me, Shirogane-sama."

"Sorry for the trouble, Maya-san."

"Just call her Tsukuyomi like I do, Takeru." Why is she so upset about it? She shouldn't get jealous of her subordinates.

Maya-san takes me to the elevator and later to Takahashi-san's limo. In just a few minutes I was back home.

I definitely didn't expect her to be so nice to me. It almost feels like she forgave me too easily. At least I got to warn her about what might happen.

Now, I gotta keep up with my training and wait until things settle down again. And I need to think on what I'm going to tell Sensei.

* * *

_August 28th. 7 PM._

_(Takeru's house)_

* * *

The city was slowly being brought back to life. Mom and Dad returned to their jobs and their routines. My classes started again too, but I haven't gone back to college. I couldn't do a thing to help them, even though I knew something was going to happen. I find it amazing that I can even get out of bed. I usually wake up without opening my eyes, waiting to somehow find myself in my room in the barracks. Or that I would warp myself after setting foot outside. But obviously nothing happened.

I've been debating with myself what should I do now. Talking with Sensei was my first idea, but I don't know if she will help me. Last time she had some papers that the other Yuuko had sent her, so she may not believe me. And even if she did she may not be able to help me this time.

Going back to the BETA world is my best option, but what would that achieve? Yuuko-sensei has forgotten about me there, going by her words, and if I'm not useful to her she won't be willing to help me. There's also the fact that if I'm not a conductor anymore I might not be able to return there in the first place.

Maybe I should just stay here and do what I can to save this world. But then, what can I do? If all the deaths in the BETA world come to this one it's going to get ugly. Who knows what humanity will do in the face of such a crisis without a common enemy to fight against.

As I left a kettle atop the fire, I sat down and turned the TV on.

"And in just a few minutes, the new power plant will be inaugurated. The Mitsurugi Group helped speed up the process by bringing professionals from-"

Right, part the old power plant stopped working after the earthquake so the new one got priority to get in working condition, it's apparently rather far away from the city since there were plans to expand it in the future.

This kind of things will always surprise me, how on earth does Meiya do these things in such a short time? We're talking about a whole power plant here, in just over a week.

She appears on the screen and starts giving a speech. She looks so different, it's almost as if the Meiya I know is another person entirely.

Then the Mayor announces that they will start the plant, as Meiya cut a long ribbon that was on the gate of the power plant.

Then it came to life, as many lights started shining. The news showed some houses light up again, the streets that were completely in the dark now were illuminated with bright clarity.

The city will recover from this, but that doesn't mean this will be the last incident. After all, the other side's city was ruined beyond possible repair, it wouldn't surprise me if suddenly the school got turned into a military base too.

Then, in one of the images, there was a spark. Then another. A light bulb broke. What is happening?

As the screen went back to the power plant I saw Tsukuyomi-san take Meiya away from the stage. Smoke was coming out of the power plant, then there was a bright flash. The signal was lost.

"What did just…"

"We are trying to connect to the site. We are awaiting for… Huh?" The lady in the screen made a horrified face.

I did too once she announced what had happened.

"It seems that… that the power plant has exploded. The cause is still unknown, and the damage is still being-"

Exploded? The power plant? Meiya was there, was this…

She died in an energy blast, almost like an explosion. What killed Meiya was the XG, the fact that she couldn't move was secondary. I killed her by shooting the blaster.

I don't think she could have made it out alive of such an explosion. She's… She's…

"…You've got to be kidding me." This wasn't an accident. This was, once more, the causality's ripple.

No tears fall this time despite the dread that floods my heart. It happened again. I got all of them killed again. I couldn't do a thing. Again. The deaths come back once more as I slowly shiver in place and the color vanishes from my sight as my world around me becomes black and white.

Didn't I stop being a conductor? Why is the causality following me then? Am I cursed to be followed by these disasters all the times I return here? I keep shivering in place as a cold sensation envelops my back, I feel a tightening noose on my lungs as if I were holding my breath underwater. Unable to cry, my chest moves up and down, my heart pulsating with the intensity of a full boost jump inside.

"Why... Why did she have to die too?! Sensei, you said everything was going to be alright once I wasn't a conductor anymore!"

I hit the table repeatedly in long intervals as I rest my head on top of it. Meiya died, Sumika died, Mikoto died, Tama died, Kei died, Chizuru died, Marimo-chan died. All over again.

What is this shit?! She said everything was going to be normal, that destroying what made me a conductor was enough!

"Why? Did she lie to me?! Was this another of her schemes or something?!"

Is this what I get after all that fighting?! To watch as my beloved ones die again in front of me?! To end up alone again?! To be unable to protect them?!

Or is all of this my fault? If only I wasn't here… this wouldn't have…

I should have erased myself when I recovered my memories. The timing of all the deaths is just after I regained them. Conductor or not, this isn't a coincidence.

This is my fault.

This is all my fault.

Why did she lie to me? Why, Sensei? Was that last smile of yours a lie too? Why didn't you tell me this would happen?! I trusted in you… After all that happened… Why…

"Takeru we're home! Hey, you left the kettle on the fire!"

Doesn't matter, it's just a kettle Dad. I think I'll just go to sleep, I'm feeling like shit.

Like always, I can't do anything when it matters the most. In my first loops I was just a useless Cadet, when I got full of myself I went berserk and got the Instructor killed, then when I said I was a man I made Sumika unstable and fucked up the Sadogashima Operation, and in the end…

I was just a spectator pushing buttons. I couldn't even do it out of conviction, I hesitated to do it. Meiya was the one who, like always, got me on the right path. And then I ran back here. I didn't try to argue or to question anything. I accepted that my part was finished and ran away.

Shirogane, you're a hero. A hero that brings ruin to all who is near him, apparently.

"Takeru, I'm talking to you! Help your mother make dinner or something, did you take out the trash?"

Shut up, Dad. Can't you just give me some space?

"Hey, answer me when I talk to you!"

"What?" He took a step back, he seemed scared.

"What's wrong with you, Takeru? Why do you look like that?" He got closer, curving his brows downwards.

"Look at the news." He seemed shocked about it, Mom had her jaw on the floor.

"Oh shit, things are going from bad to worse. How many people died this time?" Dad's face was mired by clouds as a heavy sigh left him.

"Meiya was there."

"Huh? What?"

"Meiya was at the power plant when it exploded."

"You mean… the Mitsurugi girl that came here when you were in school?"

"Yes, she was inaugurating it."

"I see. But you don't have to be like this because of her Takeru. You just knew her for a few months and then she disappeared from your life. With all the ugly rumors I've heard, you got lucky she got bored of you. Don't shed a tear for that woman, you got lucky to not have been wrapped up in her sick life." …Dad, what the fuck did you just say?

"What did you say about Meiya, Dad?"

"Huh? She was just a thot, she only played around with you."

"You're wrong." You better apologize now… while you still can.

"Huh? How so? She just came here, bribed us with money to do whatever she wanted, and when she got bored she left and never talked to you again. She was just a spoiled bitch. Sure, I don't wish anything like that to anyone, but-"

**THWACK!**

I sent Dad crashing into the wall with a single hit.

"You take that back! Apologize right now!"

"Ouch… Dammit, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up! Apologize Dad! Say you're sorry!" I scream my pain, shredding my lungs out. For the first time ever, I saw him shaking.

"…Hey, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"I told you to apologize! You take back those words or-"

"Takeru! Calm down! Are you out of your mind?!" Mom grabbed my arm and placed herself between us, glaring at me.

"Mom, stay out from this. He better apologize, or else-"

"Hey, Takeru…I'm sorry, so please calm down. Okay?" Dad said slowly as he got up, moving both hands down as he did. I felt my heart in offside once the rush subsided. "Were you two still in contact?"

"It's not about distance. She… Meiya was…" I narrow my eyes, biting my lips in silence. Dad sighs, rubbing his chin and looking away. What do you know anyways? You never had to fight for your life ever.

"Takeru, why are you crying?" Mom gets close to wipe a few tears that had started to fall. "What happened? Were you two still friends?"

"She was… important to me." I claw at my palms, having nothing to throw my frustration at. Meiya… and everybody else… Because of me being here, they had to die all over again. I close my eyes and finally let the tears out.

"Um… Sorry for saying bad stuff about her. I shouldn't have… not after what happened to Sumika-chan… I'm really sorry, Takeru." Dad comes closer and clasps my shoulders, shaking me a little as he stared into my eyes. "Takeru, these things… It's completely out of our control. I've lost many friends during these days too. I don't know how much it must hurt, but… don't take it so hard. Life goes on." That's the problem Dad.

What's the point? Why live on if you end up alone? If I can't go back to the BETA world… I don't think I'll be able to live with this guilt.

"I'm going to bed. Night" I don't feel like dealing with these two. They know nothing, and they were never there when I needed them. Always doing whatever they pleased without any explanation.

"Takeru, you should eat something. It'll be bad for your health if you don't." Thanks Mom, but no thanks.

"I don't feel like it." I feel like dying right now. Just give me some space dammit.

"Takeru, you sound like a dead man. You have to eat something!"

"You're wrong." I'm still alive. They died.

"What do you mean? If you don't eat, you won't have energy to-"

"Just leave me alone."

"Takeru! Wipe that look from your face! You're having dinner and that's final!" She grabs my faces and drills her gaze into me. She was trying to hold it together, but the darkness of worry in her eyes snapped me out of my inner misery. I'm not the only one hurting, after all.

"Sigh… Fine. I'll go take a shower. Sorry." I really can't get mad at them. They're just worried about me. They're… all I have right now, until the causality comes for them too.

The sudden realization froze my heart. They… were dead over there, weren't they?

"That's better. Don't be so down, I know it's going to be hard, but you can't let your sadness ruin your health." She smiles and gives me a gentle push towards the bathroom.

I got in there, went into the shower and opened the water. I just stood there, letting the water flow over me for minutes. Hidden under the warm water, my tears run amok. I lean on the wall, coiling my fists and letting the sounds of the shower drown my pained screams.

According to Sensei I shouldn't be a conductor anymore, so she was either mistaken or something is wrong here. But she said I would end up in a world that was affected by Sumika's wishes as she died… I don't see this as that world.

That world's Yuuko-sensei lied to me. Either that or this is something so messed up even she didn't see it coming.

But that… doesn't absolve me from the guilt. I could have acted before this got to this point. And I didn't.

Sumika, Meiya, Kei, Chizuru, Mikoto, Tama, Marimo-chan, everyone from the Valkyries, and all the innocents I involved in this… Forgive me for failing again.

I'll do better next time... I swear... so please...

Give me another chance... to truly fix this mess.

Please, tell me there's a solution to this madness. Please Sensei… Tell me you didn't lie.


	5. Back to the Battlefield

**Chapter 5: Back to the Battlefield**

* * *

_August 28th. Around 10 PM._

_(Takeru's room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I was alright. I'm amazed at how calm I was during dinner, honestly. The news were in an uproar, since the Mayor and many important politicians died during the explosion. Of course, Meiya's death was another topic of discussion for the vultures of the media. Mom and Dad didn't say much, but it's clear they're devastated by these events.

These two years they've been supporting me with college. They gave me freedom, trust and encouraged me to follow the career I wanted to take. Even if they aren't always around, they always took care of me. Sure, they may not be the best parents but…

Knowing the causality might take them too was enough to make me lose my apetite.

Is it alright for someone like me to just enjoy a peaceful dinner? I can have at least that little, right?

Thinking that it might have been the last dinner we ever share again makes me wanna puke. I didn't realize how much I had missed them in the BETA world. And now that I've recovered my memories it only hurts more to know that they could die any minute now. We might not have the best parents-son relationship but…

Dad is just like I used to be. Arrogant, kind of jerk and prone to use violence. But he always seems to know when I need a kick in the butt, even if he isn't the most tactful parent alive. He's always making lame jokes, just like me.

Mom is more nosy than me, she's always nagging me about something. But she always works as hard as she can. Always making breakfast for us, always making dinner alone even when she comes back as late as Dad.

Death is always lurking, waiting for it's time. But now it's not waiting, it's inching closer with every passing second. Like a dark cloud that slowly, but surely, covers the moonlight, my parent's death is getting closer.

I feel that my nightmares will return with full force tonight, taking away from me the safety of sleep. As I change into my pajamas and turn off the lights, I feel a pair of cold hands on my shoulders.

What caused this shiver I just felt? Was this darkness always here, by my side, without me noticing it?

The night has come, and I know what awaits beyond the dusk. Despite my struggles and tears, sleep took me to the wasteland within myself. No amount of wailing could stop the atrocities from repeating themselves before me.

The memories flowing back, one by one. Slowly, cruelly, softly drilling my sanity away. People that wanted to protect their home, their families, their freedom, or just their own future. All of them, without difference, killed by the BETA or by the G-Bomb.

Their hands stretch out towards me, begging for my help. I move away, but I can't run away from them, just like a shadow they follow me everywhere.

No, leave me alone! I can't save you, I'm no hero!

_"Coward."_

"Huh? Kasumi?" Floating above the madness, Kasumi got closer to me. Scowling as if smelling a corpse, she gave me a side glance.

_"You abandoned them. You forgot about us. Traitor."_

"T-That's not true! I didn't want to forget. You all mean the world to me!"

_"Then, why did you let us die, Takeru?"_

"Meiya? And everyone?" All my squadmates were before me now, but all deformed and wounded. Shards of steel encrusted into their limbs, deep cuts on their faces.

_"Because of your weakness, I was eaten alive." _Marimo-chan, I never wanted to-

_"Because you fucked up Operation 21st, we all had to die." _The Valkyries said, biting their lips so hard a stream of blood came out from them.

"I wasn't… I don't know why that happened! It wasn't my fault!"

_"Because of you, we had to sacrifice ourselves." _The girls say, peeling off the burnt skin off their elbows.

"I didn't… I tried… I-I just couldn't…"

"_And do not forget, Takeru." _Meiya scowled at me too. _"Because of your hesitation, I died. You killed me. You killed all of us, Takeru."_

"That's wrong! The XG wasn't working! I… I never wanted to kill you!"

_"But didn't you cause their deaths all over again, Shirogane?"_

"Sensei?" Kicking the wailing corpses, she skipped towards me with a smile.

"_Yeah, you knew what could happen and did nothing. You ruined your world all over again."_

"B-But I shouldn't be a Conductor anymore! You said… You said…"

_"Didn't I tell you this before? You're like the BETA, a harbinger of death for millions. You are our doom, Shirogane."_

"That's… It's a lie. This should have ended already! This isn't my fault!"

_"So_… _you want to run? You can't do that, Takeru-chan."_

"Sumika? What…" She was… deformed. Like when I saw her at the basketball court that day.

_"How can you be so cruel, to want to forget again? You can't do that, Takeru-chan. It's all your fault_…"

Then, the ground under me began to crack. As a fissure opened up, I tried to move away. But everyone surrounded me, and extending their hands they pushed me towards the hole.

Their faces were brimming with hatred, showing no remorse at all in their widening smirk. As I fell and the coldness covered me, I found myself inside a hive. And there, once more, I was made a spectator to everyone's deaths.

Unable to move, I can feel the primal scar that lies within my heart aching with regret, hatred, powerlessness, sorrow, and guilt. For I've lost my peace once, only to then lose my loved one, to keep fighting beyond death, only to then fail once more. After our battle, when everything was supposed to be over… Ruin followed me, and yet again took my peace and close ones away from me.

And it all comes together in one gargantuan, horrible nightmare. Where all is twisted into an abominable carnage. A wasteland made out of corpses and debris, yelling non stop, as the monsters devour them, as the explosions dismember them, as I stand there, unable to do nothing.

Their faces, stained with blood and tears, their voices broken and pained, scream to me. Making me drown in fear, sinking beyond the sea of death in this wasteland.

They're all… gone… I'll never… see them again.

It's all my fault…

Yes, it's my fault… And isn't that… precisely why I have to do something?!

I don't want more innocent blood on my hands! Even if I was out of time and options in the other world, I can't let this stand. I have to do something for my world! I can't let them disappear so easily!

Letting out a roar, I try to struggle against the current, I try to reach out to them. Time and again, time and again, and the more I try, the more scattered pieces of my lives I see.

Losing my squadmates.

Following a dead plan.

Killing the wrong guy.

Breaking the fuck down.

Getting the shards back up.

Letting the venom flow in.

Watching my base get blown out.

I'm teared apart. Devoured by Soldiers and Tanks. Erased by a G-Bomb. Someone shoots me in the head. All at once. And all the while, the corpses of my squadmates piled up and up. Until the last one showed up, the 00 Unit.

And, as I crawled my way to it somehow, something prevented me from getting closer.

_"Sumika-san is dead. Your fight is already over." _Again standing above everything, Kasumi's spectre said.

"Not yet… This won't be the end."

The spectre smiled and clicked it's fingers. I then found myself standing in front of it, with all colors turning colder, my ears ringing as if I had taken a deep dive into the sea.

_"Then, what will you do to mend your mistakes?"_

"I… I'm not a sure, I don't know why this happened. But I have to… No, I will save my world from whatever this is!"

_"So, you choose to forget about your squadmates?"_

"T-There's nothing I can-"

_"Do you not love them, then? Liar."_

"It's impossible. Even if I fix this world… The squad, the Instructor, the Valkyries…"

_"I see, you're giving up. Coward."_

"Shut up! You're… You're not Kasumi! She didn't die!" Then, the spectre smiled once more.

_"But you left me all alone. You abandoned me."_

"That's not true, I had no choice but to return."

_"You still ran away. After you failed to protect everyone, too."_

"I didn't… That was not a victory for me. But I could do nothing, and now… It's too late for regrets. But that doesn't mean… I'll let this shit go on. Yes, I screwed up and got the Instructor killed. I ran away and ruined my world once before. I caused Sumika to become unstable and ruined the mission. That costed the Valkyries' lives, with the explosion of the XG and the defense of the base. I couldn't save anyone on the Kashgar Raid. But this time… I don't know what is going on, but I'll put an end to it! There has to be a way to fix this mess, regardless of whether I'm still a Conductor or not."

_"Then, fight and prove you're not lying."_

In the blink of an eye, I found myself inside a cockpit. Where is this? Looking around, I'm back at the wasteland. The deformed monsters surround and approach me, what remained of my squadmates was by my TSF's feet. Fight, you say? If that's all it takes… then I'll gladly take this role once more!

Raising a blade towards the towering monstrosities of steel, flesh and rock, I boosted at them. It wasn't until I did that I realized an unearthly light was shining all around the wasteland, now made out of my squadmates faces. Again smirking with madness, fused with the rest of the carnage, the specters cackled at me. And, under the vigilance of the spectre that resembled Kasumi, I began to fight.

…

I awake drenched in cold sweat, shivering and crying. Clawing at my chest as if my heart was about to explode, I gasp for air. As I slowly raise and look around, I see it's still dark outside. 5:26 AM?

I can't possibly go back to sleep. I don't want to. I don't want to see that again.

Getting out of bed, I end up looking at the trophy we won with Mikoto. The sound of the electric discharge comes back.

For a split second I thought my hands were tainted with blood, but turning the lights on I could see that it was just a shadow. Gazing outside the window I'm met with ruins. How many times did we talk right here, Sumika? We never thought things could get so out of control back then.

How many times did you come to wake me up, Meiya? Heh, you were literally one door away from me. Just at arms reach.

Tears again slowly flow down my face. I grab a tissue to clean them, I can't break down. Takeru, you must not falter.

I can't turn their memories into poison, no matter how much it hurts me. Yeah, I couldn't save them. But I am just one, there is… no point in lamenting that. This is my cross to bear, but I can't… I won't let the bad erase the good. We did what we had to, even if I can't see that as a victory. It was better than letting Alt. V happen. If I could pull the trigger then… I should be able to brave through this shitstorm. I have to fight back.

I go take a shower, and after that I eat a light breakfast.

The more I stay here, the more I feel like I'll go insane. I need to get over there now and start fixing this yesterday.

Ok, deep breaths Takeru. Let's think this through, focus on what you can do man. I need both Yuuko-sensei's help, the one here to get back to the BETA world and the one there to fix whatever is going on here.

The first one might think I'm mad, and she might be right considering my current emotional state. She also might not be able to help me. I remember she had received some papers with vital info to complete the little machine she used to send me back. This time we don't have those, so if she didn't figure things out in these two years there's nothing I could do, short of killing myself and hoping to loop back once more.

The second one probably won't care about my plea if I don't give her something good in return. She might not even be willing to talk to me now that she has completed Alternative IV, so I have to take something that can help her.

I inhale sharply and hit the table hard. I'm going back there, Conductor or not. Because… if stuff is coming here, then stuff should be able to go there too. So I should be able to teleport myself to that world.

Like hell I'll leave things like this. I'll go back there and fix whatever the hell caused this madness. Sensei better have an explanation ready for me, because if it turns out this is her fault… Then, what? She did say people would forget about me.

I can't just walk up to her and demand her help for a wrong she doesn't remember to have commited.

I should do some research online about weapons, science and stuff, maybe something will pique her interest. Otherwise I'll just have to convince her of my piloting skills and hope she's willing to accept my services as a form of payment, so to speak.

I'll try to go meet with this world's Sensei when school opens again. In the mean time I think I'll go jogging, I need to clear my head.

If I don't make it to the other world I might as well join the military to do something about the impending doom that will befall Japan. Right now, until whatever day it is that I can leave this place, I'll train the skills I need while polishing my weaknesses. I might go to a shooting range to improve my sniping after I do my research for useful intel.

* * *

_August 30th. 3 PM._

_(Cyber Cafe.)_

* * *

In the end Sensei agreed to meet with me on a later day. It seems she has a lot on her plate, so forcing her to hear me out right on the spot would have been a bad call. As much as I'd like to do things fast, haste makes waste.

Not like any kind of positive thinking will stop the nightmares I have at night.

I've been reading some books on engineering and space discoveries but I frankly don't think this will help, since they have better technology on the other world. I wonder what can I… Huh?

As I was looking through an online encyclopedia about weapons and military tech, I found an article with a name that caught my attention. F-22A Raptor.

You're telling me we have TSFs here now?! When and how did this happen?! Wait, what? A jet fighter?

It has the same unfair stealth capabilities of the other Raptor, that's for sure. I wonder if there are any other TSFs that are actually jets here.

And as it turns out most of them are, in fact, fighter jets here. Will any of this be of use? I mean I can try to dig up intel on how stealth works from here and some enthusiast forums…

Let's check the weaponry too. Maybe I could check the jets of nations that got wiped out before they could make the TSFs version on the other side? Now, let's see what else I can find here. May God bless the internet, this is without a doubt the most important invention in human history. After Sensei's teleporter, of course.

…

…Sigh

Printing all of this was truly madness. If I hadn't shown the money beforehand I think the owner would have kicked me out of the place. Carrying this many papers is kinda unpractical, I should have brought a bigger bag.

As I was getting closer to my house I spotted a car parked on the door. Who could have come to visit? Did something… happen to my parents while I was…

I start running towards home, and as I get closer I could tell the car was an expensive one. Who could have come in this thing?

I enter the house and found someone who I wasn't expecting.

"Good afternoon, Shirogane-sama"

"Maya-san? What are you doing here? Where are my parents?!"

"Hm? I asked them to wait in a hotel until I finished my business with you. Is something the matter? You look pale."

I let out a sigh. They're alright, they're fine. Calming down a bit, I leave the stack of papers on the table as I sit down.

"So Maya-san, what do need from me?" With Meiya being dead I cannot fathom what she might want from me.

"I've come under the orders of Raiden-sama to deliver a certain item to you."

"A certain item?"

"Surely you already know… of Meiya-sama's death, do you?" I nod while grimacing. "I cannot express the feelings of Raiden-sama through words. He felt truly remorseful after the whole scandal, for allowing some tradition to endanger his granddaughter's life. It also filled him with sorrow seeing Meiya-sama's day to day life since then. However, after your talk the other day, Meiya-sama recovered her smile. She was most positively joyful. Raiden-sama thought that she could finally make up for all the time you two had spent away from each other. To have her die shortly after this, the shock he received has made his health take a turn for the worse."

So Meiya was happy during her last days? It's not much of a consolation, but at least… if she was smiling to the very end…

"That is why he ordered me to give you this. He thinks that instead of staying in a wall in an office, it would be more fitting for it to be in your possession. And I think so too, myself." She takes a big wooden box from under the table and gives it to me.

This is pretty heavy. What is this even? I open it and find inside of the box a long blue… Wait, is this…

"Maya-san, this is… the Minaru Kamui, isn't it?"

"Yes. Surely you understand the meaning behind this, Shirogane-sama? Meiya-sama would have most definitely wished you to hold on to it, being the only man she loved."

You can't do this to me. Not now of all times. Don't go telling me that she loved me, don't go giving me this, like when she gave me the handguard in the other world. It's my fault she's dead… I don't deserve this.

"Is this what he truly wants? To give something so precious to a mere commoner?"

"You may be of common birth, but the bond you had with Meiya-sama was one of the most precious things she had in her life. Raiden-sama simply wishes to honor her feelings, and to give you something to remember her. In this way she will always stand by your side." She was keeping her cool, but it was clear that talking about Meiya was hard for her.

Having them by my side… I inhale deeply, gripping the sword and remembering it's past owner.

"…I accept this gift. I'll treasure it all my life, I swear."

"Thanks, Shirogane-sama. Well then, I'll take my leave. Take care." With her business here finished, she stands up.

As she went to the door ready to leave, an idea pops up in my mind.

"Maya-san wait, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? I don't know if I can do much for you."

"Just wait a minute please." I rush into my room, opening the first drawer of my desk. Where the ring that Meiya left me was. I never wanted to use it unless it was a life or death situation.

As I came back into the living room to a puzzled Maya-san, I showed her the ring as her eyes widened.

"I don't know if this ring has any power over you anymore, but I'd like to ask you to train me in the art of the sword Maya-san."

"Where did you get this ring?!"

"Meiya gave it to me after she left the school. I didn't want to use it unless a serious situation presented itself."

"Why didn't you use this during the incident in the school?"

"I didn't have it on me, and Meiya was already doing a lot for the city. I saw the broadcast where she announced all the donations the Mitsurugi Group was going to do, I'm sure that was more of an order from her than a decision taken by all members of the Group."

"I see. In that case… please excuse me for a moment, I'll contact Raiden-sama to see if he'd allow it." She goes to the door to make a call.

Whether I stay or go to the other world I will have to fight. I need to improve on every single thing I can. Last time, I tried to carry the squad but I didn't improve myself until I joined the Valkyries. Well, that's not gonna happen twice. I'll train myself to death if it improves my chances of surviving just a little more. And it helps to not think about all the stuff that happened. Maybe if I exhaust myself I won't have nightmares.

"Shirogane-sama, Raiden-sama has allowed me to train you. Would you tell me what it is you wish me to teach you?"

"The Mugen Kidou." She's shocked. Can't blame her. Imagine a peasant telling an exalted paladin he wants to learn how to use advanced light magic out of the blue.

"Shirogane-sama, do forgive my rudeness, but there's no way an amateur could learn such a thing."

"Then you could test me, to see how much you can teach me about it. At the very least I want to improve my skill with a blade, and I can't think of a better teacher than you."

"Improve? You have experience using a sword?" CRAP! I spoke without thinking, what do I… I know!

"Tsukuyomi-san taught me a little bit of swordplay while she lived here with me." Thanks brain, you just saved us.

"Oh, so that's what it was. Allow me to tell you that I'm not as kind as my cousin was, you're still sure you wish me to teach you?" She said 'was', didn't she? Well, I knew Tsukuyomi-san was there during the explosion but hearing it is…

"Yes, please. Do not hold back on me."

"Alright, I'll leave you my number so that you can contact me when you decide on a schedule. Do not worry, Raiden-sama will arrange things to have me available when you wish to train." She adjust her glasses as she writes her number on a paper and gives it to me.

"Thanks, Maya-san. I truly appreciate this." I try to bow but she stops me.

"There is no need for your gratitude. I'm simply following orders. Well then Shirogane-sama, I'll be awaiting your call. Until then." She bows and leaves.

I was totally not expecting this to happen, but I'm glad I had the guts to ask her to train me. If I get better with the sword I can pass those skills to the TSFs when I get back, or to CQC if I have to stay here.

The sword that was on the table, the Minaru Kamui. What am I gonna do with this? Well, I should take it to my room. Huh? There's a paper inside the box, what's this?

'Permission to hold weaponry'. Signed by the Prime Minister. This is like the paper Meiya had when she first came here. So I'm authorized to take the katana with me anywhere? Heh, that is hilarious. Raiden-san must be just as extreme as Meiya. I guess the apple never falls far from the tree.

Alright, let's take this to my room with all the papers and start sorting things out. I should go buy a big travel bag to take all the stuff to the other side.

The meeting with Sensei couldn't come any faster, once I get to talk to her I should give her time for some of the things I think will happen to actually occur. That will also give me time to learn under Maya-san all I can.

* * *

_September 3rd. 6:31 PM._

_(Sky Temple Restaurant.)_

* * *

"And that's the whole story. I won't blame you if you think I'm mad. But it's the truth. You're the only one who I can ask for help."

"Even if you say that, you do know how crazy what you just told me sounds, right?" Yuuko-sensei's brows were arched as she had a finger on her forehead, she's obviously having a hard time believing what I just told her.

"I understand that better than anyone. That's why I just asked you to hear me out today. You don't have to believe me just yet". Sensei furrows her brows, trying to understand what I just told her.

"When you suddenly called me here I thought you wanted someone to talk to about all these disasters. Then you suddenly started talking about the theory I haven't shown anybody, about a parallel world, about how all this causal information will leak here and send this world to ruin." She stops to drink and clears her throat. "You shouldn't know anything about that. Nobody should, since I haven't talked about it with anyone. And after you dropped this bomb on me, you say I don't have to believe you?" It feels as if she's accusing me of something.

"I never said you don't have to believe it. Just that I understand that I have no proof to make you believe me. I want you to but I know that would be asking too much of you. That's why we are going to wait." I try to speak softly to reassure her I'm not lying and to calm the ripples in my knees. The last thing I want is to upset her or lose my cool.

"Wait? For what, exactly?"

"Did you see the news today, Sensei? About the conflicts in Europe? And the rebellions in China?"

"What has that to do with this?"

"I think that those incidents are being caused by the causality leak. If I'm right, this will cause the death of millions. Starting on Kashgar, continuing to the Middle East, destroying Europe and affecting Russia and the Far East. There's also going to be an accident in Canada. Half of it is going to become a literal hell."

"You do realize you sound like a doomsayer right now, Shirogane?"

"If I'm just delusional you just have to ignore me. Nothing of what I just said would happen. But if something like this happens…"

"You want me to help you? With what exactly? I'm just a physics teacher, you know." And a genius.

"Did you bring a cat to this world to test your theory, by any chance?"

It's weird to see Yuuko-sensei with a shocked expression for more than a few seconds. This must have really surprised her.

"You're not saying that you want to use that device, right?"

"The little microwave looking thing? Yeah, I want to use it."

"It's not a microwave! It's a terribly advanced miniature of my project!" I think she also got mad when I called it a microwave the first time I saw the thing.

"Sorry, but would you let me use it?"

"And how do you know that it will work?"

"Because we already used it once to send me back. We snuck into the U's nuclear reactor room and used it to power the thing." Sensei seems impressed at my words.

"We did what?! Oho, now that's something interesting." She's smirking from ear to ear. She will always be a mischievous devil.

"But I don't think we'll be as lucky to have the thing prepared for us now. So that's why I said we should wait too. Until all the pieces get in formation."

"For someone who is trying to save two worlds from destruction you're awfully calm. Who would have thought you could be so cold Shirogane."

"I learned in the worst way possible how my emotions can get in the way of my goals. And right now, I need to get back there. People will get hurt, even if I can't see or hear them. I'm willing to wait until you can trust my words." I say as calmly as possible, while looking at her in the eye. I won't falter this time, I cannot falter.

"You've become quite the fine man, Shirogane. Alright, I suppose I can consider it. If you are telling the truth, then I will help you in any way I can. After all, you would be the only one who could fix this crisis. But let me ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"What did you use the Causal Balance theory for in that other world? You've only told me about my parallel processing theory, but nothing on the other one. So, what kind of experiments did the other me do?"

"The what now?" I have no idea what she means by that. A second theory? Was Sensei working on another theory at the time?

"You don't know about it? That's weird. I started to work on it before you all finished school, too."

I try to remember how things went when I returned to my world for the first time. It wasn't the end of the year yet. Sensei had just finished the processing theory that allowed us to complete the 00 Unit. And when I came back everything went to hell.

After I collect my thoughts I tell Sensei what I remembered.

"So I never started to work on it in the other worlds? Huh, so that means I'm the first to do it? Hehehe, aren't I a genius?!" She starts laughing as she takes a sip from her cup. She seems really happy for some reason.

"Sensei, what's this theory about?"

"There was a flaw in my theory. About how information was handled by the brain. I thought that the human brain was a single, self-contained system that could only access information from other parallel worlds in the form of dreams and what we call the sixth sense."

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning that. Something about fortune tellers being able to receive the information from the possible futures, right?"

"Yes, exactly. However I had thought that only a machine that had the same processing power of the human brain could actually receive information reliably. One day I was just reviewing my theory when I realized something. All the human brains can become adept at receiving this information, just that it manifests in different ways."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"The more you do something, the better you get at it. The more you think about something, the better you get at predicting what could happen the next time you do it. And sometimes, people can predict things that have yet to happen. It's not weird for a programmer to develop a fix for a system just before there's a massive problem in a company, or for a prosecutor to pursue a specific subject during a trial. We call that intuition, hunches. But in reality that's just another case of someone tapping into the information that can leak from time to time between all the worlds."

"Okay, I think I get what you're saying. But what does that have to do with the balance you named the theory after?" I'm actually not sure if I got all that right in my head, but I don't see how it could be something so important that could create a whole new theory.

"You see Shirogane, I think this theory can explain you recovering your memories despite you no longer being a conductor."

"What?! For real?!"

"Shh! Don't raise your voice!"

"S-Sorry, I just… no, please continue."

"Okay, so I realized anyone could access the leaked information so long as they were somehow connected to it. The stronger the connection, the more accurate the hunch becomes. These things we call gut feelings are in direct opposition to a logical way of thinking. There's usually no solid proof to back up a hunch, other than emotional arguments. Even if they are right, and even when they're born out of suspicion or doubt, hunches usually are hard to prove before they happen. So, what's the common denominator here, Shirogane?"

"Huh? The common? You mean the link between how a hunch is developed and how the leak happens? How should I know that?" Yuuko-sensei sighs with a disappointed face.

"And here I thought you'd get it after I dumbed down the explanation. Basically what I'm trying to say is the stronger your feelings towards something are, the more chances you have to access the leaking. This, however, proves a problem to my theory since I thought that only a machine could do it, due to how unstable human's emotions can be. The brain is easily influenced by our emotions, so this would cause the reception of information to be unstable if the person in question was in a rough emotional state."

She takes a pause to drink some more water.

"But then, I figured something out. Marimo was always thinking negatively when she was dating someone, even when she was trying her best to make the relationship work. And there's people out there that, no matter what life throws at them, are always trying to smile and not let the sadness bring them down. That's when it hit me, different people can access different leakings. Those who are more affected by negative emotions will receive the information from the futures in which they are unhappy, and those who are affected by positive emotions would instead receive it from the futures in which they're happy."

"So basically, everything is in the way you think? If you focus on the bad things you'll attract them?"

"Yes. That's why I think stalkers or people that commit passional crimes are actually really susceptible to causal leaks, and they're always receiving information from the futures in which they end up alone. Those voices they hear, the never ending stream of negative thoughts. I believe that's nothing more than a very strong flow of information being thrown at them due to their strong emotions and focus on them."

She takes a pause and closes her eyes.

"That's why I think that the fact that you kept playing that game triggered a leak in you. You didn't want to stop fighting, you wanted to keep piloting those things you said you used, and through the game you could keep doing it, and the more you played the more those repressed memories resurfaced. Perhaps the fact that you kept talking to everyone from your class also affected you. Wanting to be with them again, just having fun and living in peace. If what happened to all of you there was as hard as you made it sound, then I'm not surprised those feelings resonated with your old memories."

"But I've been fine until now! The dreams weren't that clear, it wasn't until I saw the BETA that i clearly remembered."

"Did you had any vivid dreams while awake?"

I recall that time during the final, where I remembered my last mission with Hayase. That was totally a vivid dream, I even heard her voice clearly. Also when Mikoto got defeated and the word killed appeared on the screen I started to have flashes of my memories too. That had never happened until now.

"Your face tells me you have. That's enough for me. Your feelings made your brain focus on a specific train of thought, and since you were a conductor in the past I assume it's even easier for you to access the leaking. All it took was a trigger strong enough to bring forth a similar emotion to what you felt on the other world. After that, the link was formed and the information started to leak into you, making your memories return. And if we assume you're right, then once your memories of that other world fully returned to you through the leak there's the possibility that other information was leaked too. However that information shouldn't be 'active', to say something."

"But wait a second! Everything came back clearly to me when I saw the BETA in the game, until then it was all just blurry. How did the creators even do that? They weren't similar, they were exactly the same! I had never met them before, so how did they knew what the BETA looked like? Was it just a coincidence?"

"And that's the flaw of my theory." Sensei says folding her arms and frowning.

"What?"

"I thought that only the conductor could link to specific futures and link itself to the information. And that only through it could normal people receive information from the leaks. But as I told you before everyone can do it, the conductor only strengthens the process. The fact that you had been sent back here possibly caused some information to come with you. If the developers were constantly brainstorming for a new setting for their game, and the information of the BETA was lingering in this world, it's not so hard to think that they could access it in their dreams or as sudden inspiration. How were they? You did meet them, right?"

"Yeah, they were really passionate about it. We spent at least half an hour talking after we got out of the simulator. However they didn't knew everything. When I told them about the hives they were really surprised."

"See? They had a very strong feeling to make a new game, they probably thought of aliens and after spending enough time building up that desire they were able to connect to a part of the data. It would be impossible for regular people to access such a big amount of information by themselves, but a sliver of it? That's certainly possible, especially if they were obsessed with the idea."

Maybe that's why they changed Valgern-On's gameplay so much too. With all the new updates it's almost like a TSF simulator for the XM3. They got bits of that data and applied it to the game.

"This would also prove you're no longer a conductor, because if you were the source of the leak not only you would have to have met them to affect them, but the effects would have happened much, much earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Take Marimo's death as an example. You said a while ago that she died because of the causality of her death coming over here, but if you were what caused the leak she would have either died shortly after you returned, meaning after October 22nd of 2001, or shortly after you recovered your memories."

"Sensei, she died literally hours after I regained them. That's proof enough."

"Yes, but when was her death decided?"

"Huh? Decided?" What is she talking about?

"You know that Marimo had broken up with the murderer, right? Well, the man in question had posted online about how he wanted to get revenge on his ex. His first post was on July 23th, the last one was on the night of August 4th. So, the leak had brought Marimo's death and solidified it during those dates."

"B-But… What about all the others? Everybody else also-"

"Shirogane, you're either a conductor since you arrive or you're not. You can't become a conductor without some serious output of energy strong enough to bend the laws of physics, so unless you jumped into an exploding nuclear reactor and lived to tell the tale you're not a conductor right now."

"Then, why is this happening?" She does have an answer to that, right? She better not be speaking in hypotheticals now. I need that answer.

"I have an idea, but I'd like to test some stuff before I can say it for sure. There's also the possibility that you're nuts." Sensei says playfully, as she finishes her order.

"Okay, I won't ask you about it now. But what about the balance? You said the theory was called Causal Balance, right?"

"Yes. As I was saying before the more we think and feel strongly about a certain topic, the more chances we have of triggering a leak. There's no guarantee that it actually happens, but the important part is that the stronger the feeling, the more the brain will focus on it. That's why depression, love and greed are what they are. Once you become obsessed with something it takes a great effort to make you stop thinking about it. To break the link to the data leak. However this state of mind is a dangerous one, since you can only focus on one type of future and the risk of being blinded by your emotions is really big. At that point you'll be constantly receiving information but you wouldn't be able to focus on reality. You'll become detached from the present and would live constantly affected by your visions, hunches or intuition."

She takes a break to drink a bit before continuing.

"So I searched for a way to make it possible to balance the emotions, to have a way to choose which data is leaked to us. If my parallel processing theory was indeed correct our brains should have that ability. And they do, in fact. Shirogane, what do you think of meditation?"

"Huh? What's this about?" Her question catched me off guard. "I… think therapy and meditation are good for those times when reality hits you like a truck. But depending on how it's done…" I start remembering the time when they gave me too much stimulants and hypnotic therapy and I went berserk. That was definitely not a nice way to balance my feelings.

"You're right. Every person has it's own way to calm down. Music, jogging, painting, cooking. The idea that I was pursuing was that, after you access the leak, you immediately started to try to calm down, to reach a serene state of mind, to stop it once you accessed the data you need. Of course, if we could become conscious of this we would become gods. However, it's not impossible if it's a computer the one doing it, since it's easier to… regulate? Tune? Control?" Sensei makes a troubled face as she struggles to find the correct word to express herself. "Whatever, the point is that if you could be aware of your feelings but also managed to keep them in check without suppressing them you could theoretically be able to draw information from all the futures, and you could choose which information holds more worth to you, even if we would do it unconsciously. With a computer is easier since you can use certain programs and algorithms to replicate the effects meditation has on the human brain by just pushing a button and get the thing running."

"That's the balance you were talking about? A balanced system that could pull information from all futures, pinpointing which one is the better of all of them?"

"No, it's not just that. It could also track methods and ideas from a less favorable future that would improve the currently better future. Since the brain has the ability to process multiple things at the same time it should theoretically be able to recognize patterns between multiple futures instead of being locked to choosing just one option. I also figured a way to regulate what information you leak to the other worlds, so long as the stability is not broken. You could then have a system that finds the best possible solution to a given problem from all the possible options in all the parallel worlds, and then it shares it to those worlds. Or at least that's what I think. I'm nowhere near to test this thing out."

"Wait so, did you complete the theory?"

"Yes. I talked to a lot of psychiatrists, to people that meditated to cure a certain trauma and to doctors that treated them and other emotionally unstable patients, as well as some scientists that were researching the nervous system. There's still much we don't know about the brain, so I'm surprised that I didn't take into account the effect our emotions have on our thoughts when developing my first theory. Even if a machine with the same capacity as a human could be created, it would be useless if it couldn't control which information it receives and shares through the leaks. A machine, not matter how powerful, thinks differently from us. But even if we made it think like us, without the extra boost that emotion gives to our brain it may not be enough make it truly like a human. So, to create such a machine…" Sensei's voice trails off, as a dark shade clouds her expression.

"You would have to put a human inside of it?"

Yuuko-sensei's face froze. To surprise her a second time in the same conversation, I'm on a roll today. She must have kept that info close to herself, if she's this surprised. I mean, I just did explain to her that I knew what the theory was about, maybe she didn't think we'll go through with it.

"Did… Did it work?" She asks, with clear expectation.

"Yes. I don't know the specifics, but the… digitalization of the brain, was it? It worked. The subject had to be tuned before it showed emotions once more, but after that it became the same as a human."

A smirk spreads in Sensei's face. She must be really happy to hear her theory was correct.

"I see. I am a genius, after all. Well, let's leave it at that for today. Shirogane, just in case, let me remind you that you're no longer a conductor, so stop blaming yourself for this. I'll start doing some preparations, just in case. I'll call you if any of your predictions become true. Also it seems I'll do you good to read some of the stuff the doctors told me during my investigation, I'll swing by your house later to give you some papers so be sure to answer the door."

"Okay, do you have a plan on how to send me back?"

"You told me awhile ago. We're going to use the reactor." She has got to be kidding.

"But how do you know it's going to be working? I remember you saying that we were lucky it was active the first time."

"Yes, and that's because I know when it's going to be active. The engineering classes should be doing some hands on studying on how reactors work, so we'll just use that." She says it so nonchalantly, we're talking about sneaking into the U and using a nuclear reactor here.

"You're going to get sent to jail, you know?"

"Not if we use the opportunity to our advantage." She says with her usual devilish smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"No spoilers! You get ready for the time when we have to send you back. You said you took my theory with you once, right? So, if there's anything you want to take to the other world, go and get it now. If anything happens I'll call you to inform you of my plan."

"Alright. Thanks Sensei, for hearing me out so earnestly."

"Oh, please. There's no way I'd sit idly by when I can do something to revert this mess. If you're telling the truth, then you have the power to mend this disaster. I'm only doing my part to save Marimo, my students and my city. That's all."

"Yeah, I know. One last thing, could you prepare your theories for me to take them there?"

"The theories? Why?"

"Well, I might end up needing the first one to prove to the other you that I'm telling the truth about coming from another world. And the second sounds like it could help me to finally be free of the random leaks, if I find a way to become a stable being again."

"I see. Okay, I'll see what I can do. But I'll give them to you moments before I start the device, and if it doesn't work I'll have them back."

"Of course, sounds good to me."

"Well then, later. Don't beat yourself up too much, okay?" I give her a nod and with a smile she gets up and leaves. I slowly finish my order.

I guess Sensei will always be like that. She'll never cease to amaze me. To use the reactor again, what is she even thinking?

Thank God this went well, I don't know what I would have done if she refused to help me.

During the last days I finished writing my memories of the other world, to remember clearly all that happened. Thanks to that I could prepare a short version of what happened to me for Sensei.

Today, the day she agreed to meet with me, was also they day everything started going to hell in this world.

A rebellion in China filled the news. A terrorist group threatened with blowing up Kashgar as a sign to the government. I don't really know a thing about the politics of China, but the fact that Kashgar was the place where they'll start was a bad omen for me.

The next thing that was on the news was that some extremists from the Middle East attacked the frontiers of Europe, and there were attacks in many cities in Turkey. I recalled that after Kashgar, the BETA moved towards Europe instead of going East.

But the worst part was the announcement of a new type of nuclear reactor developed in a joint project by the US and Canada. I am sure this is going to be the equivalent of the nuking of the second hive in Athabasca.

When I saw the news I felt my blood turn to ice. Luckily Sensei agreed to help me, even if she may not believe me yet. I always end up depending on her, no matter what world I'm in.

I now know that the leak is definitely happening, and at a fast pace. Whether my memories triggered it or not was not important anymore, what matters now is that I have to go to the only place where I can fix this.

Here, I'm just a college student. And even if I joined the army and my skills with a TSF somehow transferred to a fighter jet, I doubt I'd be able to change much here.

That's why I'm going back to the BETA world, where I already know how much I can help, how valuable I can be. I can still fight and I can take stuff with me to use as bargaining tools too.

Alright! Let's go make my preparations!

After paying, I went shopping. I got another Santa Rabbit to take with me, to not forget the burdens I carry, to not falter when I eventually stumble.

I also went looking for some boots and militar clothes to use there and I found some nice stuff on an enthusiast shop. The guy immediately noticed I had some militar knowledge by the questions I made and my posture, so he recommended me his best goods.

They were really expensive, but this will make me look like an actual soldier when I get there since my old Hakuryo uniform will surely make them suspicious of me, and I also don't fit in it anymore. According to Sensei, after I left that world everyone should have forgotten about me, so it's back to square one. I doubt my service as a pilot will be enough to convince Sensei to help me this time.

Thinking on that, I went again to the library and an internet cafe to gather more information I thought could be useful. Engineering books, the latest breakthroughs in many scientific fields or info on the current state of the military weapons we have.

What else could I bring there? Food? Medicine?

"But I want it! Please Mom!"

A child's shout catches my attention. He was trying to get his mother to buy him a Play Stallion 2. The mother wanted to get him a Game Guy Color.

Man, I remember when I was like that and my parents outright refused to buy me any videogames. If it weren't for Uncle Koetsu gifting me old consoles I wouldn't have known the wonder that is gaming. I had to save up on my own to get a Dreamcost so many years later, too. But, boy, was it worth it to play Valgern-On in my house. Aah, those were the days…

…Wait a sec. What if I brought a home console to the other side? I mean, they were blown away by the Game Guy and it wasn't even the Color version. I could even get Valgern-On Oratory Tango and say that it's a TFS simulator program. Then I could show it to Sensei, to make the XM3 even better then how it was last time I was there! I'M A GENIUS! This will definitely catch her interest.

I mean, I already have it on the Dreamcost even if it's the original version, but the second game truly is very similar to our TSF simulators.

How would I like to get my hands on it. Alright, let's see how much it is. I still have some leftover from the tournament's prize money.

* * *

_September 17th. 8 PM._

_(Takeru's House.)_

* * *

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The phone rang loudly. I wobbled down the stairs to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shirogane! How's everything?" A cheerful voice sounded on the other side.

"Sensei? What happened?"

"You're not watching the news?"

"The news?" I turn the TV on and switch to a news channel. "So, what's up with the news?"

"They should start talking about it any minute now, don't be so impatient."

Talking? Did something happened related to the leak? They're just showing the usual stuff.

"And now, let's talk about the terrorist attack in China. The starting location was in the city of Kashgar, where multiple buildings were attacked by an independent terrorist group."

A map is displayed, where they show all the places that were attacked. The attack was on Kashgar. Apparently, a terrorist group that opposes the Chinese government used toxic bombs on at least half the city, while also sending guerrillas to destroy important buildings and roads. So, it has begun.

"Shirogane, looks like you weren't delusional after all."

"Heh, it would have been better if I were. So, what now?"

"I'll have you help me in the practices of an engineering class." Huh? She wants my help for a class? "A professor I know asked me to help him with his class, I was going to refuse obviously. But then you came to me with all these revelations, so I thought I'd use that favor to our advantage."

"And how am I helping?"

"You'll be my assistant. He wants to show his students something that isn't the usual operations, to prepare them in case something goes wrong. So we're going to use the reactor to power my machine and send you back to the other world. I'm sure everybody will be really thrilled with this exercise!"

"So I'll go for support, but actually that's an excuse for me to be there without raising suspicion."

"Exactly. We just need an excuse to get you in there. We'll do this on October 1st at 4 PM, be ready by then." And she hangs up.

Yes! Finally, the most important thing has fallen into place! With this I'll be able to go back and fix this causal leaking.

Though I wonder how will the other Yuuko-sensei react to me. I mean, it may be more of a bother to her now that she doesn't need me to tune the 00 Unit. I just have to hope she agrees. And anyways, our agreement was that each of us had to benefit from the collaboration. This is definitely not what I'd call a satisfactory result, so I have a right to ask her what went wrong last time.

Enough moping around, let's prepare everything I need! I don't want to end up forgetting something just because I didn't take my time to prepare properly.

This time I'll fix everything, no more accidents, no more sacrifices.

For my sake.

For our sake.

* * *

_September 30th. 5 PM._

_(Dojo.)_

* * *

"Hiya!" I dodge to the left, rising my blade upwards.

"Sei!" Maya-san parred my strike, quickly pressuring me with more agile slashes.

I put force into my feet as I stand deflecting her attacks, then take one swift step forward when an opening presented itself.

She still blocks it, but now I'm the one pressuring through multiple attacks.

Then, she takes a step back and in one fluid motion delivers a rising slash to my hand, knocking my wooden sword away.

I'm still not good enough. Not like I was going to become a master in less than a month. I sigh, raising my hands in defeat.

"Will this be all for today, Shirogane-sama?"

"Yes, Maya-sensei!" She sighs as she adjust her glasses.

"Shirogane-sama, I've told you many times that you do not need to address me in that way. I'm following your orders here."

"You still deserve my respect and gratitude. That's all I can do to show how much this means for me."

Maya-san agreed to train with me four days a week from 10 AM to around 6 PM. We have our breaks in between but most of the time we spent it clashing our blades.

"You said that from tomorrow on you'll take a rest, did you not? Whenever you wish to continue your training all you have to do is call me. I'll arrange my schedule as soon as I'm able."

"Thanks." I told her that since I don't know if I'll be gone tomorrow.

"That said, I didn't expect you to be so adept with a sword. Mana must have taught you well, and you must have kept practicing by yourself."

"Please don't praise me so much, I'm still not good enough."

"Nonsense! You lack experience with Iaido but your form with Kendo isn't bad at all. You've improved your stance and your slashes now follow a nice pattern. While you haven't yet mastered it, you're certainly a capable Mugen Kidou user now Shirogane-sama. You are a quick learner, that's for sure."

I can't really find the words to thank her. Thanks to this training and the papers Sensei gave me I managed to stop being so depressed. I still have nightmares everyday, but there's nothing I could do about that. I also managed to get a bit better with a gun, since I rarely practiced that.

"Thanks for all you've done for me, Maya-sensei! I'll keep honing my technique by myself in the meanwhile." Maya-san looks troubled to hear me still call her sensei, but she closes her eyes and returns to her usual expression.

"I accept your thanks, Shirogane-sama. May your training be fruitful. Well then, I'll tidy up the dojo. You can leave now."

"Thanks, Maya-sensei. See you later." She gives me a bow as she goes to pick up the sword she sent flying towards a wall.

I take my leave from the dojo she had reserved for our training sessions, and headed straight home. I haven't really talked much with my parents lately, since I told them I was going to take a break from college they've kept their distance. I also don't know what will happen to this body if I go to the other world. Will it go alongside me? Or will it remain here?

I take a shower as soon as I got back and just relaxed while checking the news. I ate dinner and went straight to bed.

...

After I wake up and had breakfast I went back to my room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

The Stallion 2, the Game Guy, all the Game Guy cartridges, Valgern-On 2, CryRing Saga, Steel Gear Viper Eater, the engineering books, the medicine books, the stack of research info, the boots, the uniform, the Santa Rabbit, some food for when I wake up there. That's all, right? I rechecked everything in my bag before closing it. Alright, all done!

As I put away some books the trophy and the Minaru Kamui came into view. That was the last time we could all hang around together, right?

I grab the little box with the medal and the special GR card and stuff into the travel bag. I want to take something unique to this world with me, in case I can never return to it. To remember all that happened here, the good and the bad.

Now, whatever should I do with the sword? If I take it with me it might cause trouble since it also was Meiya's sword in the other world. But I also don't want to leave it here, this is my… No, our sword now. I ended up attaching Sumika's ribbon to it's handle since I thought I would never use it and to have those two together at my side whenever I took the blade with me.

Whatever happens, happens! I'm taking it with me, I just have to hide it and be careful with it!

I should be on my way, I can't afford to be late. I grab my bag and rush towards the door, without speaking with my parents. I don't know if I'll disappear or if my body will remain, but I won't risk myself to say something unnecessary.

"Takeru? You're going out already?" Mom catches me just as I'm about to leave.

"Yeah, see you later Mom."

"Takeru, where are you going with that bag?"

"I'm just… going to meet with someone."

"You're going to do something dangerous, aren't you?" How could she tell? Her face is torn between worry and anger.

"It's not anything dangerous, really."

"You're not deceiving your mother, Takeru. You've been such a mess since the earthquake. What is it you're trying to do?"

"I'm just trying to help someone, that's all there is to it really."

"Sigh… I suppose I won't be able to change your mind. Just be careful and come back home safe, yes?"

"Yes. I'll… be back." If I'm back it's because I failed.

"Takeru." Mom comes closer and hugs me. "I don't know what it is you're going to do, but please cheer up. Don't force yourself to do things out of a false sense of responsibility. Nothing of what happened was your fault. Whatever path you choose to walk from now on, know that me and your father will always support you."

"I'm not so sure if Dad agrees with you."

"Your father is merely worried about you, he just doesn't know how to express it. We were overjoyed to see you do so well in college that when all of this happened we didn't knew what to tell you. You never really gave us much trouble, outside of your pranks. It's the first time we see you depressed about something, I think he… is frustrated about never talking to you about more serious things when he had the time."

"It's not like I don't know how much you cared for me, just…" It feels like it's been so long since I've talked with both of you. And at the same time my memories of these years with both of you helping me study and prepare my entrance exams, all you did so that I could just focus on my studies, all of that is still fresh in me.

"Just be careful, and be back before it gets dark. Next year you can continue your studies or start another path, the world isn't over Takeru."

"Yes, I'll be going now."

I went my way towards college. A swirl of clouds was on the sky, the days were getting less warm already. As if in synchro with my heart, that was also slowly freezing over.

I might never see my parents ever again. Those two idiots were always so annoying, we never talked much to begin with. And yet, I always knew they were there ready to scold me and try to set me in the right path.

Dad was a serious pain when I was little, he was constantly saying how important studying was. Mom never let me play any videogames before I finished my homework and was super strict with what shows I watched on TV. All of this is going to disappear. I take one last look at my house, I can't help but see the extra room that connected to the mansion Meiya had built when she moved here.

Mom, Dad, thanks for everything. I'll make sure to make a world that's unaffected by this crisis.

Even if I'm just chasing a gentle lie, I want to believe that someday we'll be able to live together in peace. Perhaps someday I'll be able to cry remembering you, perhaps then I'll truly know how much you meant for me. But until I get rid of this cold shadow in my heart, all I can do is keep struggling to find the world where we are not forced to choose between death and war.

Goodbye, my home. May I return to you someday.

It took me less time than usual to make it to college today, I made my way to the room Sensei had told me to go.

"Oh, Shirogane. You're early? What a surprise!" Yuuko-sensei greets me as I entered the room.

"Hello, Sensei. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, let me start explaining what we are going to do."

The plan was to 'teach' the students what to do in case the reactor went haywire. For that reason Sensei was going to safely push the reactor's energy output to power a device, while the other teacher was going to explain what should be done in such a situation and what the readings meant, when they should know to do what and a lot of other technicalities.

The thing is, we are just taking advantage of this to power the little microwave to full power without doing anything illegal. This way we can get all the power we need to send me to the other world, I just hope my link to it is still strong enough. Otherwise…

NO! No dark thoughts, Takeru! I'm making it there, and I'm getting Sensei to help me fix whatever went wrong when I came to this world.

I'm just going to stand there, push some buttons, pull some levers and open some images in a PC. Just an assistant, that's what I was supposed to be.

"Sensei, did you bring the theories?"

"Yes, right here. Put them wherever you want, but if this little experiment doesn't work-"

"I'll give them back, I know."

"So long as we are clear on that. Now, there's something I wanted to tell you before we start."

"What is it?"

"It's my hypothesis of why this is happening. You see Shirogane, from what you've told me this world was affected by the other worlds many times, right?"

"Yes, I came here many times until I could get the theory."

"I wasn't referring just to that, though. Even if you were unaware of it you, as a conductor, were constantly sending information from this world to that one, whether it was a memory or a habit. And this world probably tried to compensate for the loss of it's Shirogane and all the data it had lost. And let's not forget about all the possible loops you had to take. Who knows how many times the exchange was forced to happen, with the you in that world forcing data here over there."

"But shouldn't that have fixed itself once I stopped being a conductor?" That's what she said would happen when I came back after the Instructor's death.

"Yes, it did. That's why you lived the last two years in peace. But those effects always have a ripple. In this case, I believe our worlds are now too close, and this makes it easy for the information to slip between the worlds, so to say."

"So you're saying that all this would still have happened even if I didn't recover my memories?" Then, is it even something that can be fixed?

"I'd say that it's thanks to your memories that we got so lucky, actually." Sensei says while she scratches her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a conductor in the past, so it's possible that you've developed an affinity for sensing causal information. So, since there was a receptor in this world with a strong connection to the data, it took priority over the rest of the data that was being brought over. Since your repressed memories were exerting pressure to become clear once again thanks to the similar feelings you have, they arrived first so to speak. But since assimilating such kind of information is not an easy thing to do for the brain, even less when they're traumatic memories, it took a long time for them to completely flow into you. Your memories were like a safety net that was stopping most of the other heavy information, like all the deaths and what not."

"Is that why everything is going to hell since I recovered my memories?"

"I assume so." She says with confidence. If she's so sure about this then I have not much reason to doubt her.

"But why would my memories be more important? Wouldn't the deaths of millions be way more heavy?"

"I think that's because you've… transformed into a different kind of anomaly."

"W-What do you mean, Sensei?" Anomaly? You better not be trying to scare me.

"Let's see… I'll call it Causality Nucleus. If the conductor is the one that makes information flow into others, then the nucleus is the one that pulls said information towards him."

"Sensei, I thought the conductor made the data flow through him. Doesn't the conductor pull the information towards him from the other worlds?" She's really confusing me right now.

"Yes, you're right. But you said it yourself, the conductor brings information. To himself, to the world or to those around him. The conductor is the pipeline that allows the exchange of data between worlds at a much higher rate than normal. The nucleus instead pulls information towards him, it doesn't connect to other worlds and it doesn't affect others. The nucleus is basically a causality magnet, if there is a connection between two worlds the nucleus will either draw whatever information it has a connection with to himself or be drawn itself towards the leak. This is why your memories sort of delayed the effects of the leak, since they had priority in the transfer. Obviously, other data was leaked along your memories like the BETAs that appeared on that game or Marimo's death."

"Okay, so it's like my memories occupied a big part of the highway to this world until they reached me. And when that part freed up, a lot of data finished leaking into this world?" I hope I got that right.

"Correcto! This is why everything started happening so fast after you got your memory back. You did say that something similar happened when you returned for the first time, right?"

"Yes, Sumika's and Marimo's deaths were almost immediate after interacting with me."

"So there you have it. Who knows why you turned into this. Maybe it's what happens to all conductors after they cease to be?" Sensei furrows her brows, and stares pensively at nowhere in particular.

"Sensei, you said the nucleus could be drawn to the leak. What did you mean?"

"Oh? It means that, like a magnet to a metal, if there's a strong connection to it the nucleus will gravitate naturally towards the leak. To give you an example, you. Shirogane you could have lead a different life, you could have developed different feelings, and yet you resonated with the repressed memories within you. You naturally turned into someone who could remember them, someone who could have an emotional state similar to the one you had when you made those memories. That way you could fully assimilatte them, otherwise the memories would just have been weird, intelligible dreams to you."

"So when I started having the vivid nightmares, I had become someone who could assimilate the memories?"

"Basically. But since you didn't have any trauma similar to what you described to me in your life here, your feelings were overloaded and that's why you felt so guilty when you got them back, I think." So that's why I was such a mess during the first days, despite being rather fine in the other world before coming back.

"Okay. One last question, when I get to the other world, will I be pulling information towards me?"

"Yes, of course. If you end up in a world in which the source of you becoming a conductor still exists, you'll naturally become a conductor once again. Then you'll be both at the same time, the one who brings and the one who receives."

"What about data about me that was there from before?"

"From before? Hmm, I guess that would be pulled towards you too. Why do you ask?"

"Because… the Takeru Shirogane of that world is dead. Could the data of his death be pulled towards me and get me killed?"

"Hmm, I think not. When someone crosses to another plane everything about the previous version of that someone is treated as if it were a different entity altogether. Now, since you're similar beings existing on the same plane you may share some memories or traumas unconsciously now that you're a nucleus, don't be shocked if you're suddenly scared of cats or you can't eat something out of nowhere."

"Wait, sudden traumas?" Why does that sound familiar?

"Yes, inexplicable traumas or fears. If both of you were alive there would be no sharing since you'd be treated as different people or you would end up overwriting his existence I think, but if the other you is dead then some of his heavier data might flow into you."

"What if that has already happened to me in the past?" I need to know if my hunch is correct on this one.

"What are you saying? The conductor cannot link itself to other versions of himself. It can replace them I guess, but since it can never receive data from the world it's in, there's no way for you to gain any kind of memory from other Shiroganes that existed in that same world, unless you managed to merge yourself with an alive parallel version of you. And you definitely cannot have received the data from a parallel version of yourself, you could only receive the memories of parallel worlds you yourself have lived through."

"But it happened. During my first loop, I had a breakdown when the BETA attacked for the first time even though I would have no reason to fear them so much, to the point of fainting. Later, in another loop, I learned that the other me was brutally murdered by the BETA. At the time, I didn't make the connection but I definitely 'inherited' the fear of the BETA the other me had."

"But then… that would mean that you already were a nucleus by then. Or were you always one?" Sensei starts looking at me with the burning look she has when she gets fired up about her research.

"Uuh, Sensei?"

"Is that why you became a conductor? Were you pulled towards that world due to some natural affinity to causal effects? And that could explain you retaining your memories since, unlike a conductor, a nucleus has a strong hold on it's own causal information, as weak as it's pull might be. It cannot be leaked so easily. Yes, then the resulting trauma from dying repeatedly repressed certain memories, but over time you grew resilient to it and started to carry over your information with you every time you returned, then eventually you had enough to hold onto it that you could retain your physical state and part of your memory. And now that you've grown mentally, you can access a larger amount of them. Yes, then by extension once your link to that world got weaker you were almost instantly brought back to your original world through the sharing of information, regardless of your will to stay there. Then that makes…" Sensei got lost on her own world, speaking so fast that I couldn't understand a thing she was saying.

"Sensei? Did you figure anything out?"

"You… may have been born as a Causality Nucleus, just that there never was a leak strong enough to change you drastically until you were sent to the other world." Sensei says after returning to reality.

"How do you know I was never affected by a leak?"

"You never had dreams about events that happened in the future or about a different you before you were taken to the other world, right?"

"Well, no." Not that I remember ever having a dream about the future during my life here before all of this.

"Then that's it. Don't worry, this changes nothing in our plan. It only makes it more possible for you to link yourself to that world. And it would also mean that you don't have to worry about receiving the death data while you're there."

"If you say so. How are all the preparations by the way?"

"Fine. We still need to go and set up everything, you got any other questions?"

"No, I'm good. Let's go start the preparations."

We went to the reactor room and started preparing everything. This time there were definitely more cables around the microwave.

After we connected a PC to a device and we confirmed that the readings were showing fine, we started to focus on the place were I was going to stand.

We set a small area aside, in a place blocked by some large machines. This way nobody could see me while I was transferring.

The other teacher came to greet us while we were finishing setting up everything, and lent us a hand in organizing all the cables.

Soon, in less than half an hour, I'll be back there. I'm starting to get nervous, I feel my hands are all sweaty.

"Shirogane, here." Yuuko-sensei hands me a chocolate. "Eat it, it'll do you good."

"Thanks. So, how do you think is the set up?"

"Perfect. We should get a lot of power from this baby, so after I give you the signal go to your position and focus on the image of that world."

"Okay, I've got this."

"Don't worry too much, okay?" She smiles as she gives me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yes, thanks."

As I finished eating the chocolate, the class entered the room. This are guys that are just about to graduate. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that.

Does becoming commissioned count? Because if it does, I 'graduated' faster than anyone here ever could. Take that one, college.

All right, it's the hour of truth. Whatever happens, happens. I make it back and get another chance to fix this, or I fail and carry this cross for the rest of my life.

After both teachers finished their explanation, as per Sensei's instruction, I start the microwave. I start showing the images on the PC, which then are shown on another monitor closer to the class.

Everything is similar to how it happened last time. The reactor is building up energy, the readings on the screen are rising steadily.

Soon. In just a few minutes…

"Shirogane, it's time."

"Alright." Showtime, let's go Takeru!

"Hey, Shirogane. Can I ask you something before you go?"

"What is it?" She has a serious expression on her face. I wonder what she's gonna ask.

"You've never told me what is your final objective for going back."

"I guess I haven't. I think… I want to regain my peaceful life. Not just for me, but for as many people I can. For both worlds. I know I might not be able to save everybody, and that going back will yet again bring chaos to the worlds. But I have to try to fix this world without ruining what I achieved in the other one."

"So, basically, you want to reverse the effects of causality in this world, while not affecting the other? If that's all you want, you could simply ask the other me to stabilize you once you're there. If you do that, this world will revert to before all the information got into it. But to stabilize you she'll have to sever your link to this world, so you'll be stuck there forever."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but if you wanted to come back here without putting this world at risk you would have to sever your connection to all the parallel branches of that world. Meaning, erasing whatever made you a causality conductor in the first place from them."

That means… killing Sumika. But without her, humanity has no chance whatsoever against the BETA.

"But how could I do that? I would have to jump through every single-"

"That's what my second theory is for. I never thought the research I did because I was bored would become something so important."

"Oh right, you did say something about that. About controlling what info we leak to other worlds."

"Exactly. At the very least, the machine you called the 00 Unit should be capable of such a feat, and in the worst case you can still stabilize yourself to stop all the sharing of information. Though, that would mean you would have to stay there forever, and you would probably not be able to do any more loops."

"I see. Thanks Sensei, I'll do my best to put a definitive stop to this."

"That's the spirit! Never forget how you're feeling right now, Shirogane. That determination is what will carry you forward when everything collapses on top of you. And, no matter who dies, you have to stop this. Otherwise you risk being stuck in a living hell if you ever lose your memories. I'll start the device, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, a strong will is the key for the transfer, right?" She gives me a nod. Sensei gives me the signal. I get my bag and move to the place we had arranged.

I stand in the circle we had prepared, and I started recalling all I could about that world.

My first loop, failing to run ten clicks, getting bitten by a snake, the HSST incident, the old lady we saved, the Christmas party, the confessions. The following years.

The time I had my memories, the better CCSE, the coup, the Shogun, my deeper bonds with the squad, the Valkyries, the Instructor's death, Sumika, and our battle against the BETA.

All that they meant for me, all they've taught me, is what allows me to still be standing right now. I'll make sure to honor all of it.

No more unnecessary deaths or sacrifices, this time I'll cut the link through and through. No more leaks. No more loops.

And I'll stay there for as long as I can! If I have to stay there forever to protect this world I will!

I had that resolve in my past loops, I'll wipe the BETA from the face of the Earth if that's what it takes to regain my- no, our peace!

This time, no harm will come to any of you here! I won't allow it!

A light starts shining around me, I remember this feeling. It's working!

"This time, for sure, I'm saving all of you. Even if I can never see you again!"

The light shines brighter than before, I feel a sensation that I haven't felt in a long while. Everything around me is warped by the light, I can't tell what's up or down. My whole vision goes white, as if I had gazed at the sun directly. I feel a strong pain, and I pass out.

* * *

Uuhh… My head hurts… Where am I?

I open my eyes to a familiar ceiling. I'm in my room? I stand up, and see that it's indeed my room. The trophy is still there on a shelf. Did I fail?

As I try to get up I notice that the travel bag I had with me was at the feet of the bed. I open it and everything I had put in there was where I left it. Even Sensei's theories. Which means…

I take a long, deep breath…

"I MADE IT BACK, BABY!" I shout as I jump out of the bed.

I did it! Now I can get started on fixing the leaks, once and for all! Let's see… It's dark outside. I still have the lab coat Sensei made me wear during the class. I grab the rice balls I had prepared and ate them.

Now that my stomach is filled, let's review the plan. I go up to the Base, and hopefully if Sensei is still here I can bait her with the improved theories.

If she isn't and I end up detained I can say that I came under classified orders to deliver some really important documents, under the assumption that she was stationed there.

I wonder if anyone will react to hearing my name? I mean, even if everybody forgot about me, there may have been some records left. Sensei may just have deleted them, though.

Whatever. This was a risky gamble from the start, so at the least if I can prove my skill piloting a TSF and get accepted into the army again I can look for Sensei later.

I change to the militar clothes I had bought, grabbed the travel bag, took one last glance at the trophy, and went down the stairs.

Now that I think about it, I never stayed for long inside my house. What would happen if I never got out of it? Would I eventually go back to my world? Or would the house revert to it's ruined state before my eyes?

Science will never know the answer to these questions. I open the door and step outside.

The sight that receives me is the same as the one I remembered. Even the Gekishin that's collapsed in Sumika's house.

Wait a second, didn't the BETA ran over the ruins during the attack? Did they rebuild all the ruins, including the fallen Gekishin? I mean, they might have. It's right in front of me, so no point in doubting it.

The sky starts to clear up, dawn is upon us. I never got to see the sunrise in this world from here. All right, enough screwing around Takeru! Let's get this show on the road!

I made a beeline towards Yokohama Base. Now, I know I said I wasn't going to be surprised, but they really rebuilt the whole ruins to the smallest detail.

That being said… What do I do if Sensei isn't in the base anymore? With Alt. IV finished, she might have been transferred somewhere else. If I recall correctly, the 207th Training School was disbanded too.

What do I do if I get sent to the barracks and they take my stuff? I mean… A complete stranger comes up to the base with knowledge about a secret plan, some secret documents only a few individuals should know about, and he just so happens to be a good pilot. They may end up thinking I'm a spy.

Okay, so… What do I do? I stop in my tracks, feeling a tense grip on my stomach. Think, what can I do?

Okay, how about I hide some stuff until they believe me? I could negotiate to speak with Sensei, and maybe I could bluff and 'prove' to them I was in the UN before with the knowledge I still have. Alright, this is going to be a dangerous long shot, but I gotta roll that dice. That being said, I can't hide the theories here. If they get destroyed during a mock battle I'm toast. Where could I… Oh! I know where!

I make my way to that tree atop the hill. Moving very slowly, to make sure nobody else is here, I approach the place. The Base looks as it always did. Good to see it got repaired well. Now, I know Kei used to come here every now and then, so other people also might be coming here from time to time. Let's go down the other way, no one should have a reason to go down the other side of the hill. Let's count… The fifth tree to the right after the big tree at the top… Yeah, it's far away enough. I had the theories wrapped by Sensei in a bag and placed in a small leather cover. After digging a bit, satisfied with the hole, I place the theories in after taking out the first pages of each of them. Though I will have to be careful in how I hand them over, I can keep this as my last ace in the hole. Assuming they don't just drug the information out of me, that is. Well, no getting depressed!

After cleaning my hands with the tissues I brought from my world along the rice balls, I go down the hill and reach the railway again. I start walking along the road with the sakura trees as the base looms in the horizon. I know! Let's go pay my respects to the Instructor and everyone else! The tree with the memento should be… right about… here? Where is it?

Did they remove it? I mean, if the Base changed it's CO and XO they wouldn't know about it's meaning. Damn, now I can't even greet my squadmates. What a nice way to start the journey.

Alright, I can see the base from here. There it is, the radar, the giant antenna. Now that I came from home I can say that it definitely looks ridiculous.

Let's announce myself, the sooner I get this done the better. Here's hoping I don't end up in the detention barracks again, or drugged by the doctors.

As I got closer to the entrance of the base I could see that there were two MP standing guard. Wait a second… that's the leader of the volunteer crew! Didn't he die during the BETA attack?!

The ruins are the same, Marimo's memento is gone, the MP are alive… Could this mean…

"Hey! What are you doing over there?"

"Been out for a walk? What a weird kid. There's nothing but rubble out there."

The same words, the same people. Did I go back to that 22nd?

"…Wait, what's up with his clothes?"

"You're right… Haven't seen this kind in our base." The stare at me suspiciously as the grip on their machineguns tightens. I better introduce myself before they point them at me.

"Excuse me. My name is Takeru Shirogane, I've come to deliver a certain object to Professor Kouzuki." I said as I slowly raised my hands behind my head.

"What was that? You brought something for the Professor?" The leader asked, suspicious of me.

"Yes. I'm under strict orders to not divulge any kind of information to anyone, except the Professor. She shouldn't be expecting my visit, and she probably doesn't know who I am. But please inform her that… I have with me valuable information regarding her research." If my hunch is right and today is October 22nd, I should try to do this without raising any alarms. I have no idea why I'm back to the start point, but if I am… that means… everyone is alive.

"Which army are you with? Who sent you? Show us your ID, and we might believe you!" The say as they point their guns at me. Damn, last time as soon as I spoke about Sensei they called for her.

"That information is classified. However, I can tell you that I'm a Cadet. To avoid being traced and stop certain eyes from noticing I didn't bring my ID, I also traveled on land on civilian clothing. I changed back into this uniform just a few hours ago. I have no proof to make you believe me, without first speaking with the Professor."

They exchange some glances and they start whispering. They finally look at me again, having reached their conclusion.

"Alright, I'll go call the Professor. You stay quiet, one wrong move-"

"Don't worry, I've no intention of resisting. Please tell the Professor that I have come to help her fix the zero."

"Fix the zero? Is that what you want me to tell her?"

"Fix, tune, debug. I was told to use one of those words. I wasn't told what that meant, and that only the Professor would understand." Hopefully they buy my excuse.

"Alright, I'll go now. You stay quiet."

The leader goes to the guard post by the entrance and grabs the phone. I sigh, blinking a few times as I stare at the base. Is everyone alive in there?

"Excuse me, could I ask you something?" I address the other guard, that was still pointing his gun at me.

"Quiet! We are still suspicious of you!"

"I just wanted to know what day it is, I've been walking so much I lost track of time."

"What a weird guy. Today is October 22nd, that all?" I nod, and a tense silence comes back to the air.

So I ended up coming back all the way to the start point. I couldn't possibly describe how happy I am, but that leaves a question open. Why? Did Sensei use too much power during the transfer? No, we needed to use almost all of it just to send me back, no way in hell we had enough power to send me back in time two years. Her device should have been improved in those two years I stayed in my world, not to mention the fixes of her new theory, but would that be enough? Or were my feelings what brought me here? My regret of not saving them? Whatever, this is good. Now, I have some cards I can use to make Yuuko-sensei agree to help me. And everyone is alive. This is a godsend.

"Shirogane." And he's here. Please tell me I'm not going to the prison. "The Professor has agreed to meet with you. We will have to search you for any possible weapons you may have, please do not resist."

"I won't. Oh, but you can't inspect this bag. Only the Professor is allowed to view it's contents."

"Only the Professor, you say?" He throws a dubious look at me.

"I guess you can inspect it, but no opening it. Unless you want the Professor to kill us both."

"Kill us?!"

"That's what I was told she would do to me if I let what's inside the bag to be seen by anyone. I don't even know what's in there." Learning to lie with a straight face is definitely the best thing I've learned from you, Sensei.

"Roger. We will inspect it with utmost care. Now, stay quiet."

They searched me for weapons, but they obviously didn't find anything. They passed some tube around the bag, moved it around slowly and put their ears close to it. Then they decided it was safe to let me inside the base.

They took me to the medical bay first. Again with the tests, huh?

"Hello, please relax. Once we finish doing some simple tests, you'll be able to meet with the Professor." Said the green haired Doctor.

Luckily for me this time the test were just some simple check-ups. They must have wanted to have a simple idea of my physical state. And, finally, I was taken to the first briefing room. The place was surrounded by MP, all armed to the teeth. Of course they wouldn't let me talk with Sensei without security being near.

Lt. Piatiff opens the door for me and gestures as if to invite me to go inside. As I enter, she closes the door behind me. And there she was, her cold gaze, the lab coat. Sitting by the desk at the blackboard. A piercing, unwavering glare meets my gaze as she signaled me to stop in my tracks a few meters from her.

"Hello, I don't think we've met? You said you were Takeru Shirogane, right?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you… again, Sensei." She raises her eyebrows in confusion. So she doesn't recognize me. Did she forget about me after I left? Or, is this truly the 22nd of October of 2001?

"Sensei? I don't remember having any students. And what do you mean by 'again'?" She was scanning my face for any possible reaction. Heh, you're still the same.

"Is this place safe to talk about confidential matters?"

"Safe enough for you to give me a summary of what you have come here to do. I'll decide whether you're useful or not based on that." Yep, that dismissive tone can only be done by the one and only Yuuko-sensei. Her bored and uncaring face is the same too. So… I really am back in time, or is this the 22nd of another year? Let's see how this goes.

"Fair enough. I'm here to hand you a certain piece of intel related to Alternative IV." Her eyes twitched after hearing me.

"How and where did you learn of the project?" These things are top secret, but her reaction isn't the one of someone in th defensive. I know that gaze, that hungry glare that resembles an avalanche, the one she did during last loop when I first arrived here. I did travel back in time. So now I gotta get her interested in my services, otherwise it's off to the detention barracks again.

"Someone important told me a bit about it." That someone being you, Sensei. "I've come with valuable information regarding your research, and other useful tidbits of data, that will make Alternative IV come to fruition."

"Could you tell me who sent you first?"

"I think I can't say that here. It's a delicate matter. But it's someone you can trust." Because you yourself sent me here this time.

"That's awfully vague. Alright, where did you come from? Can you tell me to which army you're affiliated?"

"I was sent here by a… Japanese organization. And currently I'm not affiliated to any army." Technically not a lie, the Hakuryo U is a Japanese organization.

"So you lied about being a Cadet. And you're from a Japanese… Did the Shogunate sent you?" She narrows her eyes at me, sending a chill down my spine.

"No." Why would she think that? Well, the Shogunate is one of the most important Japanese organizations in this world.

"Then who? If you don't tell me that I'm not sure I could trust you."

"Hmm… It's not like you'll believe me." I don't know what to say here, I'm sure this isn't the place to say I'm from another world.

"Then how about I call the MP, get you arrested, and we torture the information out of you?" She says with her playful tone and a smirk. Problem is, I know she is not kidding.

"What are you going to do? Reduce me to a brain and put me in a tube?" I rebuked in a cocky tone.

Her expression changed instantly. Now she had a poker face as she stared at me intensely while grasping her chin.

"Perhaps I don't really want to know. Maybe getting rid of you would be better. You know too much to be just a simple errand boy."

"If that's what you want to do, fine by me. Good luck fitting billions of semi-conductors in the palm of your hand before next Christmas." She frowned, but immediately after her face turned bitter again as her lips twisted inwards. So she is having problems with her theory. That's proof enough for me.

"Before Christmas? What do you mean?" And she took the bait. Nice.

"I believe a certain fleet is being prepared as we speak, right?" Sensei remains silent, but I can tell she knows what I'm talking about. "It seems that you only have until next Christmas to produce results before the next phase gets started."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning, from a friend. Whether you believe me or not, is up to you."

"And who might that friend be? Is there no way you can tell me? Surely you don't expect me to simply let you in on my research without a good reason."

"Can I write it in a paper or something?"

"You're so secretive about it, huh. Fine, here." She hands me a paper and a pen.

'You sent me here, from the year 2003, to prevent Alternative V to be enacted', I write that in the paper. It's not entirely true but it's the push I need to get Sensei to call me to her office, where I can safely tell her everything.

Her eyes twitched as she read it. I took my chance to bring out one of the papers from the research that I did in my world about scientific discoveries to deal the finishing blow.

"What's that?"

"Proof."

She takes the small paper, I picked a page from an article that talked about Japan's role on the space race. With some images and details about the latest projects, it also mentioned the Prime Minister's speech during some launch of a satellite. Obviously, no mention of the Shogun or the BETA.

"I have more of those articles, if you want to see them."

"This is from the world in two years?" She was apalled after reading the lone page.

"In one of many… parallel possibilities, it happens." She seems to have understood the message.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and reads the page I gave her again. She then looks at me with a serious, emotion lacking face.

"I suppose we should continue this conversation in another place. Shirogane, I'll have you take some more tests. Once you're done with them, I'll send someone to take you to my office. You can keep your bag with you, if you like. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"I see. Then let's go."

She briskly leaded the way out, gave some orders to 2nd Lt. Piatiff and went her way. And now, time for the rest of the tests. Hopefully this doesn't take forever. But I managed to pick her interest, and with this I'll surely get to stay here. Step one: Complete!


	6. Unexpected Aid

**1st Arc: Gemini Road**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Aid**

* * *

_October 22nd, 2001. Around 1 PM._

_(Yokohama Base. Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

This cannot be real. If I hadn't developed my theory I'd have assumed that. However, I cannot negate the facts that lay before me.

All his tests were normal. He's not a cyborg, but he has an extraordinary physique even if he is full of scars. He must be around eighteen years old, going by his looks. There's no way such a young boy would know what he knows, even less someone who should be dead.

Takeru Shirogane. One of the many victims the BETA claimed when they attacked Yokohama. He should be dead, yet he's here in this base taking some tests. If what he wrote on that paper wasn't a lie, then he traveled through time from two years in the future. But that may be a lie, since he lied about being a Cadet.

However, how do I explain this paper? A report about a satellite that was sent to Mars by the Japanese government. There's no mention of the BETA whatsoever, so this isn't from this world, unless Alternative V wiped all the BETA from the Earth, the Moon and now were trying to do it on Mars. In just two years? Impossible. The images on the report also suggest that this isn't a military report either. One of many parallel possibilities, he said.

Shirogane, who on earth are you? Are you an ally or a foe?

This is way too convenient. Just when I'm being pressured to get results a mysterious boy appears saying he's going to help me.

The deal for the XG fell down, I'm stuck in my research and Japan and the UN are starting to second guess each other. Things couldn't be worse.

Then, like it's the most normal thing in the world, this Shirogane walks up to base and declares that he has vital information to aid me in my research. Awfully convenient. He also knows about Alternative IV and V, things only a few should know. He said he was here to 'fix the zero'.

That was a nice way to say a lot in a vague way. He knows about the 00 Unit, about the brain and about my problem in my research. If he is indeed a time traveler then it would make sense for him to know that, I suppose.

But the point is, is he really? Is he truly here to help me? Or is he trying to sabotage me from within?

The fax starts printing something. The results from his brain tests are here. Nothing weird with his brainwaves, all patterns are normal. He also has no drug residue in his blood, and his cognitive abilities seem normal.

If he is indeed a time traveler, why did I chose to send him, a mere child, instead of a capable soldier? Why did I tell him to lie about his name? Or is he truly Takeru Shirogane? No, how on Earth did he time travel in the first place? That is too ridiculous to be used as a lie, no sane spy would try to do that. However, maybe he's here to assassinate me.

I check the gun in my drawer, it's loaded. If he thinks he can kill me now that we're alone, he's going to be surprised.

But if he is here to help… I can only imagine what kind of things he could have brought from the future. My completed research, data on the BETA, a new weapon's diagrams. I'll have to be careful to not be deceived, though.

I contact Yashiro, to make sure she is prepared.

"Yashiro, is everything ready?"

"Yes."

"If you notice a lie or anything suspicious, notify me immediately."

"Understood." Now, let's bring this Shirogane here.

"2nd Lt. Piatiff, as soon as he gets out of the last test bring him directly to my office."

"Understood Ma'am."

"How was him? Did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, he's been very obedient. However, he moves around the base as if he already knew where he is going."

"Alright, thanks. I'll be waiting."

So he doesn't need a guide, huh. Was he told about the layout before coming here? Or did another me tell him?

The following minutes I reread both the tests' results and the page he handed me to see if I could find anything that I might have missed, but there was nothing.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I unlock the door and he comes in.

He seems to be rather annoyed. With the inner part of his brows almost coming together, ruffling his hair and letting out a long sigh he comes closer, I signal him to stop and he stands there looking at me.

"So how did the tests go, Shirogane?" I smile at him, which seems to make him even more annoyed, going by that frown.

"Six hours! That's two more hours than last time! What do you need so much blood for?!" He is really loud, annoyingly so. He did say 'last time'.

"So last time I didn't make you take the tests?"

"Sure you did, but they only took three syringes of blood. Today not only they took seven, but they started making all kinds of tests on me and the places where they took the blood. Also, the brainwave test is a new one."

"Huh, really? Well, that's that. Now that we're here, can you tell me the truth? Who are you?"

"I'm Takeru Shirogane. I come from a parallel world. As I said in the paper I come from the year 2003 in my original world."

"Your original world? You didn't come from the future of this world?" Already found a lie, huh. But now he says he comes from another world… Another lie, perhaps?

"Yes, but that's before I went back. See, I was sent here from my world due to some cause and when I got here you allowed me to stay as long as I helped you. After a certain mission, my link with this world grew weaker and I vanished. This was on the next New Year."

"Then you don't really have much information for me. I don't care at all about what you did in your 'original' world, assuming you're not lying." I told him bluntly and coldly, hoping to get a reaction out of him. He's a child after all, his emotions must be so hard to control.

But he did something I didn't expect him to do. He smiled at me and laughed.

"That's so you, Sensei. But I do have a lot of info that's worth gold for you."

"Really? Then, by all means, go and say it. Don't be shy!"

"I can't." He crosses his arms and returns my stare.

"Why? You think this place isn't safe?"

"No, you once told me that I shouldn't tell you of events that happen in the distant future, because we don't know what ripple effects that would have on history."

That does seem like something I would say, if someone was trying to dump on me a lot of sensitive information about future events.

"Then, I'll ask you some questions and you answer what you think is safe." He nods, now then. "Do I complete the 00 Unit in time?"

"Yes."

"Does it work as intended?"

"Yes, but actually no." Is he making fun of me?

"Explain."

"It works as it should, with the XG-70 and everything, but it has one fatal flaw." He knows about the XG, too? Just who are you? Why did I trust in a child so much?

"This fatal flaw… Can you tell me what it is? Can it be fixed?"

"I don't know if it can be fixed, but I brought some intel that may help you with that. And, when the time comes, I'll tell you about it." Another secret, huh?

"Alright. Then, why did you came back in time?"

"I don't know." He says with not a hint of hesitation. Is he a good liar or is this the truth?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Remember I said my link with this world grew weaker after a certain mission? Well, after that I returned to my world. But…" His faces changes to one of anguish as he looks down. "Everything went wrong. Something that shouldn't have happened, happened. So, I ended up coming to the past but I was aiming to go back to the same point in time I had left in this world, to make you keep your end of the bargain."

"We had a deal or something?"

"I help you complete and protect the 00 Unit, you helped me go back to my world safely. That was the deal. The safely part was not fulfilled, so I came to request Customer Support." His speech mannerisms are really weird. Customer Support?

"What do you think I am? I'm a genius, you know! There's no way I would have made a mistake on such an important matter. And anyways, return to your world? You've been saying that you came and went from your world to this, can you explain me how? What are you supposed to be?"

"A Causality Conductor." W-What did he just say? Did I heard him right?

He said it so casually, as if it were a given. A living proof of my theory, that I've been looking for so long, just thrown out there as if I was asking him about today's weather.

"You… Are you serious? You're a causality conductor?"

"Yeah, for real." He then started explaining with his dumbed down terminology, and some odd words mixed in his speech, what the conductor was, how it worked and the effects it has on the world.

He's serious. No one but me should know this information. Did my research get leaked?! No, that's… just not possible. But then, he truly is one?

"So you were trapped in multiple loops where you first came here, died and returned to square one, until one day you managed to keep your memories for some reason and used them to aid me in my research?"

"I think? I don't really understand it very well myself, to be honest. But wait, there's more!" He declares with glee, raising one finger. What else could there be?

"More? What else are you? A bio-engineered super soldier or something?"

"No, I'm also a Causality Nucleus."

"A what now?" Causality Nucleus? What is that even supposed to be?

"You figured it out after you finished a certain investigation. All proof leads me to believe that I am indeed one, or at least something similar to it."

"Wait a second, what is a Causality Nucleus? Is that something I told you?"

"The you in my world did. So, I don't know how much I should tell you, but it's basically a causal information magnet. Once we can trust each other, I'll give you the papers that explain it in detail. For now, just know that there's more to your research than what you can think about right now."

"And you have that information with you? Let me guess, in exchange for it you want me to make a fail-proof method to return you to your world?"

"I already know what I have to do. I want your cooperation with it." He says while locking his eyes onto me, with a dead serious face.

"Seems like you had it rough. But first, you said I had until Christmas to produce results. Why is that?"

"Because that's when Alternative V is enacted, at least as far as I know. If we change history it won't happen, or it may happen even earlier."

"Can you tell me what you know of the Alternative Project?"

"Which one?"

"All you know."

He takes a breath and starts telling me about Alternative V, about the space fleet, the following years and the important mission. Operation Babylon, he called it. Not even I knew the name of the plan, this will be a nice way to check whether he's lying or not.

He then starts describing Alternative IV in great detail, even mentioning the fact that I have a group of soldiers as backup in case we need to make another 00 Unit. The role of the XG, how the 00 Unit isn't made of any carbon-based material to allow it to communicate with the BETA with it's ESP capabilities, how it possesses great hacking and processing abilities as if they were normal. About the Rutherford field, the Particle Cannon, and about how important it is for it to have emotions. Then he briefly tells me of Alternative III, of how they tried to use espers to communicate with the BETA.

There's no doubt. He isn't insane, so he's telling the truth or he is a spy. Yashiro still hasn't contacted me.

"And that's about it, I think? Sorry if I left some details rather vague."

"No, that's alright. You've proved to me how much you know."

"I see." He relaxes on a bit. Let's give him a little push.

"But that doesn't mean I believe you yet, I'm just-"

"Giving me the benefit of the doubt, for the sake of conversation? I don't expect you to believe me when I have no proof, Sensei." He didn't let me finish. He doesn't even seem fazed that I was doubting him.

"So, do you have proof? Or, was that lone paper all you had?" I smile and speak in a mocking tone to get something out of him. But he smiles again.

"Hehehe, do I now?! Here's where things get nice, Sensei!"

He takes out of his bag a big stack of papers. Here's the rest of the report on that satellite. What's this? Sedna? Another planet?! A new radioactive element discovered by the… JINR? A joint project between America and Russia?! And what's this? OLED? What is this screen?

"I have to admit, if this isn't a fabricated lie then…"

"That's just the research I did personally. I have this engineering books and some about medicine too." He puts five books on my table. What's this?

"New Paradigms of the Technology?"

"They have a lot of info for civilians that go to college about the latest discoveries in some fields. And there's a book about first aid and some new vaccines and medicinal inventions, too. I would have gotten some more bulky encyclopedia, but anything new isn't on the street available to common people. So I settled for this."

"Your spacecraft looks really old compared to ours." I'm not really surprised by what I'm reading. This isn't so useful. What's this? Some forum discussion? …Wait, F-22A Raptor?!

"Shirogane, this says right here that you have F-22A Raptors in your world, is that true?"

"Yeah, with their overpowered stealth and everything!" He says it so nonchalantly. We're talking about the Raptor here! How could a mere civilian get this intel? Maybe he's a soldier back there? …Or maybe he's an American spy. Let's see what I can glean about 'his world', the lies are bound to fall apart eventually.

"How is the war against the BETA in your world? From these reports, it looks as if it's not as severe as it's here."

"There's no BETA in my world." There's no BETA… He said it so earnestly. No doubt anywhere in him. It took a while for what he said to sink in.

"What do you mean? You already eradicated them?!"

"No, they never existed in the first place. I was super shocked the first time I came here and you told me about them, it seemed so surreal." He nods slowly with a hint of a smile in his face.

"Wait, so if there's no BETA in your world, what do they use the TSFs for?"

"We also don't have real TSFs there."

"Shirogane, you know lying about that is pointless? Here says that you have Raptors in your world. You yourself said that just now. Are you dumb?"

He picks some papers from the stack and hands them to me. There are many images of jets in it. Wait, is this…

"Instead of TSFs, you developed advanced fighter jets? Of course, without the BETA air superiority would be the key to warfare." It makes complete sense.

"I was surprised when I learned our jets shared names and characteristics with some TSF from here."

"You said just now that you didn't have 'real TSFs' over there. What did that mean?" All of this is truly surprising, the information he brought about the stealth technology of his world is truly something else. Anti-radar paint? Who would have thought about it? I would have guessed it had to be something in it's hardware or an active jamming signal, but paint?

Also, using only infrared signals for communication to avoid detection? That's truly interesting. Blinding oneself to blind the enemy, what an interesting idea.

A spy would never come to me with so much juicy intel. He must be then telling the truth. Unless… all of this is forged.

He's taking out a box out his bag now. What is that thing? Play Stallion?

"Whatever is that supposed to be, Shirogane?" He has a giant grin plastered on his face as he gives little pats to the box in question.

"This, Sensei, is what allowed you to complete your theory."

"What?! That weird black thing?"

"Yes, one program in this thing gave my world's you the idea."

"How so? That doesn't look like a normal computer, it can't be too powerful given it's size."

"Do we have televisions in the base?"

"Yes, but I don't have one here. Can you tell me what that thing does? Why is it called Play Stallion 2? Where's number one?"

"This thing is a game console. We play games with it."

"Are you serious? This hardware is… for recreation? How expensive is it?"

"It's not that expensive as it was a few years ago. It's rather affordable, not as much as this one though."

He takes a small brick like object from the bag. Game Guy, it says.

"This looks like a Pleiades. This is also a game console thing?"

"Yeah, it's the old version of the Game Guy. Now we have a Color version and an Advanced version with a bigger screen and colors instead of just black and white. Here, push the power button."

The screen lights up as a sound plays. This screen looks sharper than anything I've seen before. What the… Are those TSFs? They're shooting lasers?!

"Shirogane, you have laser weapons in your world?!"

"Of course we don't! That's just a sci-fi game, Valgern-On. It's like a TSF simulator. Here push the start button, you play with the A and B buttons while moving with the D-Pad."

A small TSF moves in the screen, shooting at other TSFs. Why did they make a simulator for Anti-TSF combat? What is this thing? This moves too fast, how am I even-

"Ah, you died. You're not very good at this." He's mocking me, isn't he?

"I can't believe America would make a game out of this kind of thing." Really, those Americans are the same even in other parallel worlds.

"Um, Sensei. This was made in Japan."

"What?!"

"Look at the back of it, it says 'Made In Japan', right?" He's right. So this is a Japanese invention? "The game was also made in Japan." What kind of country is your Japan anyways? They're disguising combat simulators as games?

"But why is it made to fight against other TSFs?"

"It's the setting of the first game. If you want to fight the BETA…" He takes out a small box from the bag. "I have this version for you. Valgern-On Oratory Tango! This version is just like the TSFs simulators you should have on the base."

There was an image on the box, it read the name of the game and there were some TSFs on the cover. Wait, is that a Takemikazuchi? What a coincidence, something that doesn't exist over there is on this image. And it just so happens to be the TSF of the Royal Guard, huh.

"You said to fight the BETA… so do they exist in your world or not?"

"As sci-fi monsters. There's a reason for that, I'll explain it in due time." More of this. I don't like all the things he's hiding from me.

"And with a monitor to connect it to, you can show me this second simulator?"

"I don't know how good the resolution of the TVs here is, but we should at least be able to get the thing running."

"This is… just too surreal. Is the second one made in Japan too?"

"Yeah, of course. I also have two more games here, a stealth one and an army simulator one." He takes out two more boxes from the box, one with colorful knights and the other with a soldier holding a rifle.

"Why did you even bring those things here in the first place?"

"First as proof of me being someone from another world. Last time I didn't have any, so you didn't really believe me until something I told you would happen eventually happened. The second is because I was hoping to use them to aid future Cadets. On one occasion I ended up showing my Game Guy to my squadmates here, and while it was kind of a problem I think it did have it's merits as a training method when I thought about it."

"Merits? For example?"

"For example, making them think about the sacrifices in war like sending someone to a certain death to allow a company to escape. Or methods to fight without being noticed, and stealth tactics as a whole." This things sound less like games and more like military software to me. And you tell me this is sold to civilians?! "And, most importantly, it can turn anyone into an exceptional Surface Pilot."

"Anyone? What do you mean? Why would they make such a program if they do not have TSFs?" This is making less sense every second. It's truly interesting, that's for sure.

"When I came to this world for the first time I was just a normal person. Despite that, I had the highest aptitude not only from the members of my squad but from all Cadets that had graduated here. And that's all thanks to the first version of Valgern-On, I was really good at it. Just with that, I managed to become an above average pilot even if my fighting style is very… weird."

"And you say you learned by playing this game?"

"Yes, the controls weren't exactly the same but once I got used to them I could replicate the game's moves with any TSF."

"And the second version is any better?" He smirks at me.

"It's literally like a TSF simulator. The controls are still not exactly the same, but the principles should be even better."

"So you brought this here, hoping to use this as a bargaining tool to get me to help you?"

"Yes, but that's not all." He's saying he still has more things up his sleeve? "I want you to make a new OS for our TSFs."

"What? A new OS? Why would I?"

"Because we will get at least a 30% boost in mobility, lessen our casualties and you can use it to get the XG."

"This is something you did in the past here?" He starts explaining me about what he wants me to change, about how I used a certain something from the Alternative IV project as a test while developing the OS, and the results it gave us.

"And that's why I want you to do it."

"Are you sure? What about changing history?"

"We won't be changing history, we will just gather data for a longer period of time. We can reveal the OS to the rest of the world when the time is right. Until then, we keep it under wraps." He seems to know his stuff, but can I really trust him?

"This is nice and all, with all the information you've given me. But you still haven't told me how you're going to help me with my research. Do you have the complete theory with you? Or a hint about what I'm doing wrong?"

"I have shown you a lot of info to prove who I am, so I'd like to ask you to complete the OS before that."

You have some nerve, Shirogane. Bossing me around, telling me what to do. Alternative IV is more important than some new OS. You think you can demand such things when you're hiding so much from me?

"What was that? My research is more important than-"

"What if I told you I have not one, but two theories you developed?" What did he just say? He takes out two pages from his bag. Just how many things does he have there?

"This are the first pages of both of those theories. I think this will be proof enough. Make the new OS for me and let me actively help you, and I'll give you the rest."

He sure is full of himself. Just who does he think he is, talking to me like that? He better not be a spy because…

…?

"So, what do you think? Are you willing to at least give me the benefit of the doubt?"

…!

"Um, Sensei?"

What is this?! White matter resonance simulation? Emotional linkage?

"Sensei? Sensei! Earth to Yuuko-sensei!"

These refutations to my current approach… these diagrams… it's just the beginning but, surely, this is what I've been trying to reach! No, it goes beyond what I thought was possible.

"Shirogane, I suppose you don't plan on handing over the rest of the theories, do you?"

"No, I'd like you to agree to the deal I proposed you." As much as I'd like to get my hands on them right now, I shouldn't strain my relationship with him from the start. Yashiro hasn't sent anything, so he's telling the truth or at least he's not a threat to me. And anyways, I can get my hands on the papers once he's busy. He can't keep that bag by his side all day long.

"Alright. You have a deal. But I expect you to honor your part of it. If you are lying about this, I swear to you that no death will be worse than the fate I'll put you through."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He shrugs as he closes his bag and sits on a sofa after I signal to it. I sit too and after letting a sigh out, I gather my thoughts on what should be done next.

"Let's get this business started then. I can make you a 1st Lt. at most, and assign you under my direct command as part of the Alternative IV Research Team. Is that alright with you?"

"What?! No, can we just go with the usual route?" Did I surprise him with my proposition?

"The usual route? What did I have you do in the other worlds?"

"You made me part of the 207th Cadet Squad, to disguise me from prying eyes."

"That's nice, if I say so myself. So you want to be a Cadet, despite already having experience piloting a TSF?" I wonder why… Maybe you have an ulterior motive?

"I believe Squad 207 to be of importance to our future, if they become commissioned then our firepower will greatly improve. That's without taking into account using the Stallion to train them before the CCSE, or applying the concepts of Valgern-On onto the TSF's OS."

"…I see. However, you do know they're a complicated team, right? Their circumstances…"

"I know them well. And even then I think that's where I can help you the most now. Otherwise I'd have to stay locked up in the lower floors all the time."

"Personally, I don't think that's a bad idea. With all the knowledge you say you have I wouldn't want anyone laying their eyes on you." I smile at him while laughing, he just scratches his head.

But I can see what he means. Squad 207 is a very capable team, if they pass the CCSE and are trained well they might become good reinforcements for the A-01 STF. If only they could get commissioned, that is. Yashiro hasn't contacted me so I suppose he isn't lying here either.

"I also would like to ask you to clean my records throughly." He adds some seconds later, leaning forward.

"Why is that? Are you doubting me?"

"All the times I've come here the Shogunate realized that something was wrong with me, since you couldn't modify their databases. It never became much of a problem but… better safe than sorry, right?"

"I see. Yes, you're right. I shouldn't underestimate the Shogunate. All right, we have a deal. I'll add you to Squad 207, I'll also give you a security pass with almost the same rank as me, but restricted access to secret documents. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it's what we usually did."

"Let's get started with all the paperwork then. I have a lot of questions to ask you later, and I want to see this Stallion thing running."

* * *

_Same day. Around 8 PM._

_(Barracks. Takeru's room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

And here should be fine, doubt anyone would go looking behind this in my closet. With this nobody will find the Minaru Kamui I brought.

I guess with this I finished ordering my room. I left most of the things I brought with Sensei so there's not much to order anyways.

I put my two uniforms in the closet, and put my box with the medal and the GR card on the desk's drawer. Sensei asked me to keep the Stallion and the Game Guy until she arranged a room for their testing, so I'm keeping them under the bed.

I forgot about the Santa Rabbit. I should have gone to give it to Sumika after I left the office. Oh well, I'll go tomorrow.

…Man, it feels like home. I sit on the bed as I look at my room as a grin spreads through my face. I'm really lucky to have come back to the start, this way I can make sure things end up differently this time. I'm saving both worlds, hell yeah!

But Sensei seemed weird. She looked as… She looked like the day she broke down drowning herself in alcohol. I wonder if things are not going so good. Maybe I never noticed since I was so full of myself, maybe my change in attitude allowed me to see a bit of her true feelings?

Well, Sensei said that tomorrow Marimo-chan will come pick me up before roll call to take me to the gym to make the oath. We did do all the paper work today and she asked me about my experiences, the XM3 and my abilities with a TSF. Then we tested the Stallion and she was super shocked with it. Luckily the resolution was good enough to appreciate the graphics. I think she was more surprised with CryRing Saga than Valgern-On. But after playing all games on the Stallion and the Game Guy for awhile, she agreed that they hold some merit for training Cadets.

I requested her to make more of these if it were possible, but in the mean time I have to hold onto both consoles. It would be pointless to try to train my squad with just one of each.

All right, what do I do now? I already ate with Sensei while she was testing the Stallion.

I think I'll go for a run in the track field. It'll hammer home the feeling of being back, running there again. I also need to think on whether I want to hold back or go with everything from the start. Last time I held back, but I didn't improve much. I'll try being serious this time, and if they ask me I'll tell them that I can aid them reach my level. That way I'll be both a teacher and a rival to them.

Sensei made up a story about me being some leftover Cadet from a special unit from abroad, that was sent here in a hurry after an accident. She blocked most of my information behind an S5 security lock, which means only her, the CO and just a few others can see it.

Should I go jogging with the uniform or with my clothes? Sensei told me it was alright to remain with these clothes since she would inform people that I was her 'special protegee'.

Oh, whatever! If someone asks I'll just introduce myself and deal with it! It's not the end of the world.

Walking through these halls again makes me feel really nostalgic. The last time I was here, everything was in such bad shape. Don't worry Yokohama Base! This time no BETA will harm you!

Alright, how much do I run? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Let's go for fifteen at a moderate pace. But before that, stretching.

I start jogging lightly. Man, remember when I couldn't run even two klicks? I even fell down when I did a full gear march for the first time. I surely didn't expect all that followed.

Who would I be right now if I hadn't come to this world? Would I have turned into a jerk like my Dad? I mean, I was already kind of dick back in school. I thought that coming here was a curse, at first. But maybe this was a blessing, in a way. I have to take things more seriously this time and be sure to help Sensei for real, instead of just complaining about everything.

All right! Let's speed up a bit! I'll sing along the opening of that anime I was watching during summer break, it's just perfect for jogging sessions.

"Going! Going! Towards the Light! Yo, Going! Going! Believing in it! Let's turn those hidden feelings into a source of strength! Do it!" Yep, even if it's at night this feels like going back to the old kindergarten or Pee Park. Shirogane is back baby! "Going! Going! To the future! Yo, Going! Going! To-"

"Excuse me!" Someone shouts, startling me and making me trip with myself.

I end up kissing the ground. Look Earth, you're a wonderful planet and I don't know what I would do without you, but I don't think this kind of relationship would work between us.

That hurt, dammit. Who thought that calling out to me so loudly would be a good idea?!

"I'm sorry, are you alright? I did not meant to startle you so." That voice…

Meiya. Of course, her independent training. I always forget about it. Thank God I'm lying on the floor, if I saw her without warning I might have teared up. After dusting my clothes I stand up.

"I'm alright, you just surprised me shouting out of the blue." Yep, she's Meiya. The hair, face and voice. Well, duh, of course she is here at this point in time. Sigh… Hold that giddy feeling in your neck, Takeru. Don't lose your cool.

"I see. Forgive for me surprising you. Now, may I ask who you are and what are you doing here?" Her tone changed to a cold, severe tone as she gave me a side glance.

Right, an unknown face in unknown clothes is running in the track field when she came to train, of course she would be suspicious of me. I give a salute before speaking up.

"I'm Takeru Shirogane. I was assigned to this base today, and I was jogging a bit before going to bed. Who would you be?" She stands upright and returns the salute.

"I'm Cadet Meiya Mitsurugi of the 207th Cadet Squad. You said you were assigned here today? You seem to be around my age, what is your rank?"

"I'm also a Cadet, though I wasn't informed about which squad I'll be joining." That's a lie, Sensei told me to keep our arrangement a secret and act around the Instructor as if I didn't knew to which squad I was assigned to.

"Is that so? That means you'll join our squad, since there aren't other Cadet squads here right now as far as I know. Forgive me for interrupting you, Shirogane. Do you have some militar experience?"

"Why do you ask?" Why this question out of nowhere? Of all the possible questions…

"You seem to have good stamina, and your posture is… well, it doesn't look like you're a greenhorn." Oh, so that's what that was.

"Yes, I do have some experience. I was trained before coming here, but I didn't get to take a CCSE yet." Otherwise I can't explain why I'm still a Cadet.

"Oh? I thought you would have already done one, at least."

"Huh? Why would you said that?"

"Your posture, your physique. Also you were running quite fast when I approached you. Actually I was a bit surprised when I first saw you, I mistaked you for one of my squadmates at first, but then you started to run even faster."

She was surprised by my light jogging? I wasn't even trying to get speed, I was just warming up.

"By the way, may I ask you what were you saying while you were running? It seemed as if you were mixing English and Japanese…" She gives me a side glance as she waits for my answer.

"Oh, that's… a song the guys at my old squad sang to hype themselves up."

"Hype?" Oh shit, not this again!

"It means to motivate oneself to the edge. We sang that whenever training got difficult."

"I see, so it was to raise morale. A song to unite a squad, that's a very nice idea. They must be very good people."

"Yes, they… were…" No, don't do this to me brain! You can't throw at me this flashbacks right now, you son of a-

"Shirogane? What's the matter? Did I… say something I shouldn't have?" Always so considerate, Meiya.

"No, just… Some bad memories came back to me, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. Shirogane, would you like to jog along with me? I was about to do some independent training."

"Sure, but I already warmed up so I'll keep jogging seriously."

"Seriously? You mean… you'll keep running as fast as when I called out to you? You won't be able to keep it up for long." She folds her arms and looks at me like my Mom when I used to tell her I didn't do my homework. What's up with her?

"I can keep that speed without problems." It's just my usual jogging speed, it's not like I'm seriously running either. I might be in good shape but I'm no marathoner.

"Oho? Don't know if you're boasting, but I'd like to see that. By the way, before we start, may I ask why is your uniform different?"

"This is just a generic uniform I was given until I got here. I haven't changed into the UN's one yet."

"A generic one? This looks to be made out of good materials, however. Even the boots are nicer than any I've seen. Ah, forgive me! I wasn't trying to pry."

"It's okay to be curious, it's not like I didn't expect to be asked questions about it. Well, shall we start?"

She nods with a small smile and we started jogging.

Or at least I did, because Meiya is just… kinda jogging really slow. She looks surprised, but is smiling for some reason. Her smile slowly faded as I kept going and going. I slow down at a turn when I got close to her.

"What's up? You look troubled."

"It's just… You weren't lying about your stamina. Are you certain you will not be tired tomorrow?"

"No? Why would I?"

"Our training is very hard, I'll have you know. If you don't manage your energy you won't be able to complete it."

"What are you doing? Thirty klicks on full gear?" Now that would be a nice challenge!

"Of course not, we're doing fifteen. One half without gear and the other with half gear. And after that some combat training. But if you use all your stamina right now, tomorrow you'll be exhausted."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'm used to being drilled to the ground. Besides, fifteen klicks without full gear is nothing." After my training with Maya-san this will be child's play. I also started jogging more seriously during the mornings, so no problems with my stamina!

I speed up again, leaving Meiya behind. At some point, however, she started running to try to catch up to me. Wasn't she the one who said we should conserve our stamina?

"Why are you running so hard?" I ask her as she tried to catch up with me.

"No reason!" She's lying. Is her pride telling her to not lose to me?

She couldn't keep it up for longer than a lap before she had to slow down. She was sweating badly and had trouble breathing. She went an exhausted herself, always doing extreme things. Haha, glad to see you're still you.

"Who was the one who said we should conserve our stamina again?" I stopped jogging and approached her. She's bending forward holding her knees, to think the day I got so far ahead from this Meiya would come.

"I… I wanted to see… _wheeze_… How much I could run at that speed. You must have had a very strict training, Shirogane." Yes, Maya-san was truly strict with me. She is the best teacher ever, sorry Tsukuyomi-san.

"I had a very good Instructor, that's all. But are you alright, Meiya?" She looks at me with her mouth slightly open. Oh, right. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of calling people by their names."

"You're aware of it and haven't fixed it? Well, anyways… Sigh… Shirogane, I'm glad you'll be joining our squad. With such a capable member we're sure to improve much during our training. Don't think you'll have the advantage just because of your superior stamina." She smirks while laughing. Oh girl, just wait until I show you what I learned from Maya-sensei!

"I'll try my best not to fall behind. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Could you tell me a little bit about the squad? Things I should look out for, questions I shouldn't ask, things like that." Let's try to break the ice nicely this time around.

"Hmm, yes. You should always try to be serious around our Squad Leader, she's very hardworking so if she sees you not taking things seriously you'll get a lecture from her." Yes, that's our Chizuru alright. "Then, I suggest you don't pry too much into our personal business. We are very… reserved about that." Yes, the whole 'non-interference' policy. "And lastly, don't ever be late for roll call. Our Instructor is truly scary when she gets angry. You also should always pay attention during lectures, unless you want to spend the whole afternoon doing squats."

"I see, thanks for the tips Meiya." She sighs as she looks at me with a troubled expression, putting her hands on her waist.

"Shirogane you should also try to correct that habit of yours. I personally do not mind, but others might not be so lenient with you."

"Alright, got it. I'll try to be more conscious of it. But manners are not my thing, so chances are I'll end up doing it anyways." Especially because you all will act like you did in my past loops, and you can't expect me to just forget about our relationships just like that.

"So long as you try I think you'll be fine. But it's truly surprising, are you not tired after running at such speed?"

"Not really, this was like my daily morning routine before coming here." Surprise floods her face. Is it really that weird?

"Running in such manner was your morning exercise?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Though of course, I didn't always have the luck to run in an open, even field." While running on the street is not bad, I sometimes went to a park to run. The difference between having to climb stairs and dodge roots is gigantic.

"You didn't run in a field? Where did you run then?" I don't think I can say 'park' and not make her suspicious.

"We got some obstacles in the way, to make us jump, sidestep and do other movements while we ran." Kinda like what we did in PE, I think?

"I see, that must have been hard. But the results are amazing, you truly have more stamina than us. I can't wait to see what you do tomorrow."

"Same here. Well, I'll be going back to my room."

"Then, let's go together. I don't think I can keep jogging like this." She wipes the sweat off her face. Will she be alright tomorrow? "Where is your room, Shirogane?"

"It's the second room to the right after you arrive to the barracks."

"So it's to the other side of our rooms."

"For real?"

"Yes, our rooms are all down the left corridor. Maybe it's because you're male?" Right, everybody else is female. So it's obvious why they put me away from them.

"So all the other members are women?" Not like I didn't already knew it, but not asking would be kinda suspicious, I guess.

"Yes, it is weird to see a male recruit in this day and age at this point in the year."

"Huh, neat."

"Um, may I ask why do you employ such odds words? What is 'neat' supposed to mean?" She folds her arms, giving me one of her firm gazes.

"Oh, it's just the slang of where I was before coming here. Neat is, like, something cool or nice."

"I see." Going by those lowered brows, I think she didn't get it. I forgot how cute she looks when she's lost. "Oh, right. Do you know your way around the base?" Nice to see you're still considerate to a fault, too.

"Yes, I already got the tour. Tomorrow morning I think I'll have to take the oath before joining you guys."

"Then that will make things easier. We eat at the third PX, the one that's on the right wing of the Base. We'll take you there after our morning routine, in case you don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, I probably can manage."

We did some small talk about my exercises and how were the people of the squad. She didn't give me any names, but I could recognize who she was talking about. It seems everything is the same as before. Now, starting tomorrow, I'll do my best to drive all of you to your top potential. This time I won't let all of you die!

So let's take a shower and go to sleep early, since I have to take the oath again. I've done that so many times that I remember it perfectly. Let's hope I can start our relationships with the right foot.

* * *

_Same Day. 10:11 PM._

_(Floor B26. Engineers' Office.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"This are the details on the Anti-Radar Paint I informed you about, along with the data on the specs and functions the new radar and engine should have. Here's the schematics for the other projects we've discussed." I hand the folders to the Lead Engineer, whose face resembles Yashiro's when I ask her to fix the compilers right now, eyes wide and sorta wavering at the amount of work suddenly placed on the timeline. "That is all. I want all of this built, tested and working as soon as possible."

"Yes Professor. But might I ask when did you develop this? Had you notified us beforehand-" I raise a hand to stop him.

"It matters not. You could say I had a… sudden revelation. I do apologize if this is too much work for you." Trying to sound cheery, but with a hint of annoyance, I took a glance sideways to the man, who seems to have understood the message.

"We will pour all of our might into these projects. We'll make results appear as fast as we can." He tries to give me a salute, but I stop him. He then goes into the main engineering room of the floor.

Now that's taken care of let's return to the office. I want to reread those two pages Shirogane gave me, just in case I missed anything.

We spent two hours doing all the paperwork. He knew all the questions I threw at him, and he already knew where to sign and what he was signing.

After that, I asked him to tell me all he could about his condition and what he went through in the past. He remembers many different events from his 'first' time in this world, even when he knows that it would be impossible that some things happened at the same time. He says that what happened after the operations of Alternative V is still kinda blurry to him, but he knows he kept fighting after his squad got wiped out and that he fought in a new team with American and French troops.

Then we tried this 'game consoles' things, and I'm convinced that they must have been some sort of militar software to scout possible recruits. Why else would they make such a war simulator? Permanent death of your soldiers, limited funds and weaponry, complex and diverse missions, and a story about how political influence and old grudges breaks a nation from the inside, it's hard to believe anyone thinks of this as a game.

Well, Shirogane looks like he's kinda mad so maybe all people over there are also insane.

However the most impressive of all was the TSF simulator. Similar to the ones we have here, but even better. It had more TSFs, weapons, and missions than ours, and four different modes to execute them, Shirogane called them 'difficulty settings'. The maneuvers of the TSFs on the screen were unbelievable, to think we could do the same in reality is just too good to be true. But if we succeeded, then like Shirogane said the new OS would become a very important tool for me.

Also, Yashiro didn't contact me during our talks and she reported he didn't lie nor had ill intentions in him.

I don't like how he is in control right now, but all he said seemed to be true. He also seems to have a good head on his shoulders, so I suppose treating him like an equal is not such a big compromise. Even if all this are nothing but lies, the ideas he gave me will definitely yield good results. Of course, if he isn't lying and he has two completed theories I've developed in the future of his world, then I'll be able to reverse this situation. I should start thinking on which unit I'll base the testings of the stealth tech and the OS, maybe I should ask him what he recommends.

However, it's surprising he's so chipper. He said he was happy to be back, to have another shot at this. Does he know what he's getting into? If he is a conductor then I suppose he should, but to be so openly joyful? What happened during that critical mission he spoke of? Did his team infiltrate Sadogashima and all the rest died?

Well, regardless of what happened in that future, I have a task to fulfill now. Developing this new OS shouldn't pose too much trouble, but I still should ask him to be the test pilot. I doubt Marimo or Isumi could pull the moves from that game, even if they were serious. It will be a nice test to see if his piloting skills are as good as he claims. It should also be a nice test for what I have developed so far, and a way to kill time and stop focusing so much on how stuck I am now. And when he goes to train with the Cadets tomorrow, I'll 'borrow' the theories for a bit, just to quell my curiosity. It's not like I can't deal with both the OS and the research at the same time.

As I enter my office I see a pair of bunny ears waiting inside.

"Yashiro? What is it? You already sent your report. Did something else happen?" I can't tell what goes on her head most of the time, but if she came personally to see me it must be something serious.

"Sumika-san reacted to this boy. She seems to remember him but… All I could feel was an overflowing amount of sadness." Yashiro looked dejected, it's strange for her to show any kind of emotions.

"So she reacted to him, huh. Did you tell her who he was or did you show her images of him?" She hands me a paper, let's see what the readings say.

"I told her about who he was and how he looked. She went into shock immediately. What should I do?" She is fearful, this is news to me too.

We never got any reading as strong as this from the test subject, going by this paper she just handed me. Shirogane, you just got more interesting. Guess that part about fixing the zero wasn't a lie. Now I really want to know what's in that bag you brought.

"Nothing. I believe he is our ally. Do be careful around him, if you sense anything dangerous notify me as soon as you're able, without him noticing."

"Understood." She then turns around and tries to leave.

"Wait Yashiro. I need your help with something." The bunny ears move as she faces me again.

"What do you need?"

"Some programming and debugging." Her bunny ears dropped as did her eyelids, it looked as if she were bracing for another long night going by how her hands moved around for but a second. "But first, try this out. It'll be easier than explaining all of this in detail."

I hand her one of the joystick things and power up the device, she sits down on a sofa in front of the TV I ordered to be delivered.

I spent the next half an hour holding my laughter as Yashiro made impressed, terrified and sad faces as her cute yelps echoed in my office. She was even worse than me at this Valgern-On game. But it seems she understood what I'm asking of her.

To use my research for improving TSFs, Shirogane this better yield the results you promised or you'll pay for trying to fool me. I should double check his cover, let's wipe the profiles and reports of this world's Shirogane. I may need to use an important favor for this, but it will be worthy if he is indeed on my side. And it will work as a final test to make sure he isn't a spy.


	7. Beginning of his Strife

**Chapter 7: Beginning of His Strife**

* * *

_(Sadogashima.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Lupine 3, did you finish resupplying? I can't deal with all the Grapplers myself!" I ask Mikoto as I do a forward dash, follow it with a boost jump and slash the head of one.

"Almost done!" She was hurrying with it, but we couldn't lose any second right now.

Tama shoots a canister shell, crappling four of them and dealing with the smaller strains as well. It looks like Ayamine and Class Rep finished dealing with the Tanks that swarmed us from the left.

I do a double boost jump and deplete all my remaining 36mm ammo on the Grapplers standing nearby. Then I draw my sword before they can regain their footing and slice the closer ones in half. I shoot the last 120mm round I had to stop a straggler Grappler that got too close after I landed, and cut the last two ones remaining after that.

A message appears on my sight. A mission update?

"Lupine 1 to all units! Another herd is coming this way, ETA three minutes. Finish resupplying ASAP! We still have to hold out for half an hour, according to HQ!" I inform the squad of the situation with the intel I received through my data link. This is harsher than I thought it would be, just how many BETA are here?!

"Lupine 3, all done! Squad Leader, it's your turn." Mikoto's Gekishin jumps away from the crate, taking it's position near a cliff.

Damn, my hands are all sweaty. We've been fighting for an hour already. HQ said the objective is to draw out most of the BETA to make sure the latter Hive infiltration can be performed without any losses after they drop the G-Bombs. I quickly change my swords and recharge my guns. This is the last supply crate we have, we gotta make it last until the end of the mission!

"Lupine 1, all done! Who's next for resupplying?"

"Lupine 4 here, I'm on the way." Ayamine's Gekishin is jumping towards the crate.

"Lupine 2, take your position by 3's side. The BETA will arrive soon enough."

"Yes, on the way." Class Rep sounds extremely tense. We all knew this was a suicide mission, but living through it is giving us all an unexpected shock.

We all thought we could die if it were for our mission, to save someone's life down the line. But in this situation all I can feel is an overwhelming sense of despair, as if everything was crumbling apart. No, it's more… deep than despair. How was the word? Futile? Pointless? No matter how many of them we kill, more pop up like in those wack-a-mole games I played when I was little. But our friendlies keep dying and we're getting almost no support. All the newbies on the squad died already, as if this wasn't hard enough on us.

HQ said this would be a different world by night, that today will mark the start of our counter-offensive against the BETA. Yet, I can't see how we could win in such a situation.

The radar beeps, approximately three hundred Destroyers were coming our way, behind them at the least five hundred Grapplers and Tanks. This is the last stand, if we make it out of here then we survived this mission.

"Lupine 1 to all units! Enemy has been sighted, prepare to engage! Guys, one last push before going home. Let's give them hell!" I shout to motivate them, we can't lose now. We won't lose now!

"Roger!" All girls shout in unison. C'mon Lupine Squad, let's survive!

We spread before the Destroyers arrive, boost jumping over them. Tama and Class Rep fire the canister shells on top of them, while the rest of us boost jump in position.

I land and start shooting again from the sidelines. Shooting at the first Destroyer's legs, we manage to slow them down enough for the ones behind to crash into them, and, like in a car crash on a highway, the herd rams into itself as we rain fire on them.

Uranium shells pierce through the BETA, painting the wasteland in their blood. Some stray ones survived the onslaught.

"Kill the stray ones before the rest of the herd arrives! Charge!"

"Lupine 4 to Leader, what formation should be use?"

"Lupine 4 you're with me on the vanguard, Lupines 2 and 3 remain behind us to cover us, Lupine 5 same as before. We stay between this cliffs, to reduce the enemy's range. The Grapplers won't be able to surround us so easily this way. Be careful with the Tanks at all times!"

"Understood!" All of them say in unison, as the wrinkles also spawn in their faces.

The BETA become visible on the horizon. They advance forward without hesitation, trampling all over their fellows' corpses. It almost feels as if they were not alive.

On my mark, me and Ayamine dashed towards the BETA. I boost jump, and sick my guns on them from the air, land on the dying corpse of a Grappler and jump off it towards another one. Switching to my sword I slash downwards, ripping it's head from it's body. Upon landing, I quickly switch to my guns and open fire as I pull back, dismembering who knows how many Tanks in a few seconds.

As we pull back, hell rains on the BETA. The others start firing on the herd, shaving their numbers. But the bastards don't stop coming at us.

"Lupine 4, with me!"

"Roger!"

We charge again, I circle around some Grapplers and slash at them. I forward dash and slice two more, then I open fire against the Tanks that were coming towards me. A scream reaches my ears. A Grappler damaged Ayamine's thrusters as it jumped into it. Her Gekishin, now grounded, is being surrounded by Tanks.

"Lupine 2, cover 4!"

"Don't! I'm already out of ammo, this is the end for me."

"Shut up! I'm the squad leader now, don't give me this bullshit!" I dash towards her, slashing and kicking all the BETA on the way. Get out of the way, damn you! I'm not letting anyone die!

Then, Ayamine's Gekishin starts dashing deeper into the herd as more and more Tanks jump onto it.

"Ayamine, retreat this instant! What do you think you're doing?!"

"The only thing… a dying soldier can do." And as she said those words, a bright flash followed by a loud explosion filled the battlefield. She used her S-11, right in the middle of the herd.

DAMN IT! Ayamine, why didn't you… Why do you still refuse to retreat?! You didn't have to die today, we were right here besides you! You idiot!

Then a beep on my radar catches my attention. Another herd is coming our way?! These readings…

"Lupine 1 to all units! Another herd is approaching, I read at least two Fort Class in it."

"What?! Fort Class?!" Mikoto sounded terrified. We can't deal with many of those tall bastards while fighting the rest.

Two Destroyers were rushing towards me, I jump backwards to avoid them. I keep dashing backwards while killing all BETA that get close with what little ammo I have left. Damn, we really should have more ammo. I don't think they don't make enough of it, it's more like there's more BETA than all the ammo in the world could take care of.

What should I… What orders would get us out of here alive? What can I do for my squad?!

More Destroyers got close, we had to sick all remaining canister shells on them. It still wasn't enough.

"Everyone listen up, I'll charge ahead while you give me some cover. I'll leave my guns here, make each shot count!"

"Shirogane, that's reckless! You can't fight them with only one sword!" Class Rep, I thought that orders were absolute for you?

"We don't have enough ammo as it is, we need to hold out until HQ gives the signal to retreat! It's an order from the Squad Leader, so you can't refute it! Over and Out!" I charge towards the aliens.

I slash at a Grappler after dodging it's claw. Forward dash, boost jump to the right and I spin as I swing my sword, tearing apart all the Tanks that were trying to get on top of me. Sorry BETAs, but there's only one person that's allowed to get on top of me.

I sidestep to get better footing and slash at a Destroyer that tried to charge me. My radar shows two Grapplers behind me, I do a boost backflip and drive my sword through the head of one of them from above. Then I slash at the other before it can turn around.

I start to pull back, slashing at the BETA that get on the way. The Forts are getting closer, this is the turning point in the fight.

"One to all units! Give me a report!"

"Two here, we have each around 300 36mm ammo left. Me and Three gave our rifles that still had 120mm to Five. She only has four shells left of it." This is bad. Very bad, if there's more than two Forts we won't be able to hold out.

"Three here, I got a reading on the Forts!" Let's see… One, Two, Four? Wait… Holy shit, there's eight of them.

"Squad, we stick together from now on! Cover each other's blind spots from Tanks while staying clear of the Forts" I bark my order, but I hear no answer. Can't blame them. Our survival odds look as bleak as they could ever get.

The BETA rush at us, we deal with the Grapplers and Tanks somewhat without suffering much damage. But then the Forts appeared, all of them at the same time. I can barely dodge their stingers in the Gekishin, I can't even get close to attack them.

Then, while I was busy distracting the Forts, a Grappler got past me and toppled Mikoto's Gekishin. We all could only see as the Grapplers crushed it with it's claws in a matter of seconds, hitting the engine and making it explode.

"Anyone, help! The Tanks… The Tanks! My Gekishin won't accept any command I input! I can't even trigger the S-11!" Tama's Gekishin was on the ground surrounded by Tanks, they were tearing it apart. When did they get so close?!

"Leader, I'll help her! We have to retreat, there's nothing else we can do here!"

"Class Rep, wait! Don't jump! They'll-" And before I could finish, the stinger of a Fort pierced Class Rep's TSF. Right in the cockpit.

"T-Takeru-san! Somebody! Help! I can't move!" Tama's scream on my left ear.

"Aaaugh! It burns! It buuuurns! Uuugaaahh! Make it stop! Hyaaauugghh!" Class Rep's on my right.

I slash at the Grapplers that are around me, and get below the closest Fort. I jump as I prepare my slash, tearing it's stinger and part of it's lower body.

I grab Class Rep's machinegun and shoot at the Tanks that were surrounding Tama, I couldn't kill them all. Shit! Out of ammo!

"Shi-Shirogane… Augh! Please, kill me! I can't… Hyaagh… Please, let this end. Kill… me… Uuugraaaghhh!" Class Rep, what are you-

"Aaahh! They're tearing my cockpit apart! No, I don't wanna be eaten! No, NOOOO!" Tama! I have… I have to do something! I have-

A Grappler crashes onto me, I manage to block it's pincers with my blade but my Gekishin got sent flying towards the cliff.

And for the next few seconds, all I could hear were the sound of the Tanks devouring Tama and the shrieks of Class Rep as the Fort's acid took her life.

This has got to be a joke.

Is everyone really dead?

There's no allied signals on my radar. My hands start shaking, my eyes can't stop crying. Everyone…

BETA, you sons of an eldritch bitch. Screw the mission, screw my duty, screw everything! There's another sword near me, who is it from? Matters not.

How dare you kill them! How dare you monsters, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…

"KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

I charge with one sword in each hand towards the BETA. I should be hearing the sounds of their bodies being torn apart, but all I can hear are the last words of my friends. Tama was devoured, Class Rep probably melted from inside, and Ayamine and Mikoto got blown up. What kind of mission is this? What did they sacrifice themselves for?

_"That's the nature of the military."_ The words of the CO of Yokohama Base return to me.

Fuck the UN, the Royal Guards, all of this world. I reject this reality! I reject all of it! I won't accept an ending like this!

"Give me back my world!" I rush towards the sea of true red, splashing gore into the skies.

...

How long have I been fighting? How many have I killed? I'm in the middle of the wasteland surrounded by corpses. There's still some BETA around chasing some soldiers that got scattered. If there's still BETA around, I have to kill them. That's… all I can do. My eyes feel heavy, I can't… fall here… I must…

…

...?

I open my eyes and find myself in my room. It's really cold for some reason.

After blinking a few times I realize I was having another nightmare. I'm again drenched in sweat, and I'm shivering all over.

That was when I first came to this world, our first real operation under Alternative V. Operation Iceberg, the offensive of Sadogashima.

So even after coming back I'm still being haunted by these. Dammit… I rub my eyes strongly as I exhale while my mouth remains open. After a short while, I managed to stop the tears and calm my breath, even though I'm still shivering like a bird caught under the rain.

I get up and wash my face on the sink, I need to get ready before the Instructor comes to pick me up. I can't meet her being this messed up. After all, everyone is alive here. Yes, no depressing yourself Takeru. That won't happen again.

I showered, got changed and waited for awhile. I noticed that my body feels different as I stretched a bit. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I was a bit… younger? It's like I returned to my body of two years ago. However, I still have some scars from the terrorist attack on the school. How does this even work?

I did got up earlier than expected, should I eat something? I still got some rice balls from the other side…

Just as I finished eating, there's a knock on my door.

"Cadet Shirogane, open the door!" I stand up and go to answer. Marimo-chan is in her formal UN dress, arms folded waiting for me.

"Good morning, Instructor!" I salute her as I opened the door. She return the gesture before speaking.

"Good morning, Cadet. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sergeant Marimo Jinguuji. I'm going to be your Instructor during your stay here, but I suppose you already knew that." She starts looking at me, sizing me up. Something in her eyes is… sharper than before. Though, that may seem like that to me because I came from my home world this time. "I gotta say, it's surprising to have a male recruit now of all times but even more to be recommended by the Professor herself. I can see that she wasn't lying when she said you came from a very strict unit." Right, she came up with that to explain my knowledge and aptitude. "Regardless, I'll have you know we expect great things from you! Now, are you ready to take your vow? Or would you prefer to have some breakfast before?"

"Do not worry, I already ate a light breakfast. I'm ready to take the vow."

"You already ate? But the PX doesn't open until a few minutes."

"I had some light food prepared yesterday, to not waste time."

"I see. Then let us be on our way."

She takes me to the gym, where the usual ceremony happened again. How many times did I do this already?

"…I swear never to shy away from danger, to risk my life in accomplishing my duty, and to fulfill my responsibility to humanity!"

"We of Yokohama Base bid you welcome, and congratulate you."

Alright, that was done faster than before. I'm already with the squad on the 23rd instead of the 25th. That's two more days, it might not seem like much but every second counts here.

"Shirogane, do you know your way around the base?"

"Yes, Instructor. Professor Kouzuki already showed me around."

"I see. Breakfast time is almost over, so go back to your room and change into your fatigues. Wait for me to pick you up, I'll introduce you to your squad just before the morning exercises."

I do as I was told. Now's the time when things start for real, I'm not holding back this time so I should try to be less of a bother than usual. I'll stop calling Chizuru Class Rep for one, and when Mikoto comes back I'll treat her normally. I should be careful in how I give them advice, though. Don't want them to take it the wrong way and think I'm a jerk.

Get ready Squad 207, because Shirogane is gonna rock you like a hu- …I mean, like a tornado! Phew… Dodged that copyright strike, close one.

There's a knock on my door, the Instructor is here, this time in fatigues. We make our way to the courtyard.

"Shirogane, today you'll be running on the track field and then doing some combat with your squad. Then, after lunch, you have lectures. I was told by the Professor that there was no need to adapt the curriculum for you, but will you be alright?" Marimo-chan, you're always such a good teacher. Even if you're more scary here than back home, except for that one time she got drunk on the hot springs.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I also had a very rigorous training in my last unit."

"I see. Then let me tell you about your squad…" Then she goes about how they're all women, how they're supposed to be a very good team, to not underestimate them, yada yada yada.

"I'll take your advice to heart, Instructor."

"Good answer. We're here, wait by the door until I call for you." She goes into the field and blows her whistle. "SQUAD! ASSEMBLE!"

I can hear the girls approaching. I clench my hands, that were already sweaty. Deep breaths, Takeru. Fresh start, no one dies here. I inhale slowly, trying to calm myself down, only to flinch and feel a void in my chest as a voice reached my ears.

"Salute! Squad 207 is ready for today's training!" Chizuru's voice.

She sounds so alive, so strong. Nothing like… back then. That's not happening again, hell no. And she's not detonating her S-11 either. No one will!

"Good. Today I have an announcement to make." Marimo-chan speaks in a super serious tone. I think I heard the girls gasping, what could be going on in their heads now? "Today a new recruit will be joining your squad."

"Eh?! A new recruit? At this time of the year?!" Chizuru sounds just like me when Meiya came to school for the first time. Man, what an ordeal that day was. To think she'd call all those chefs just for lunch, I can't help but grin remembering those crazy noisy days.

"Yes, and that's not the only surprising thing here. Shirogane! Come over here!" I go towards them walking not too fast, so that I could see their faces.

Boy, are they shocked! I want to take a pic of their faces right now! Tama's eyes opened as she tilted her head, Chizuru's glasses almost fell off, and Kei… is being Kei, just silently gazing at me. Meiya is the only one who isn't surprised, obviously.

"He's a special recruit, recommended by Professor Kouzuki herself. He was trained on a special squad, but due to an accident he couldn't finish his training. The Professor scouted him herself, so his skills are supposed to be very good." She gives me a nod to introduce myself.

"I'm Cadet Takeru Shirogane, it's a pleasure to be here!"

"Likewise. I'm the Leader of this squad, Chizuru Sakaki." Chizuru salutes me with a serious look, as expected. I return the salute with a slight smile.

"I'm Miki Tamase. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Shirogane-san." I forgot they speak so formally here. Gonna have to change that, at least for you Tama.

"Kei Ayamine. Pleasure." Kei, dear, could you at least look at me when you speak? I know you don't mince many words but-

"Ayamine! You're being rude to Shirogane. Why don't you do a proper introduction?" Already fighting?! Chizuru don't do it, the Instructor is right-

"I did." Kei! Stop that, Marimo-chan will-

"No, you didn't!"

"I said my name, and a greeting."

"That's not the point."

"So noisy."

"What was that?!"

"All right, that's enough you two!" Marimo yells at them, making them look to the ground. "What am I gonna do with you today? Perhaps I should make you run double the distance? Hmm, how would you like that?"

"I apologize for my behavior, Instructor." Chizuru bows deeply, Kei soon follows.

"Sorry, Instructor. It won't happen again."

"Oh, really? I've lost count of how many times you've said that. Shirogane, if you see these two fighting, call for me immediately."

"Yes, Ma'am." Marimo-chan is scarier this time around, what did you guys do this time to anger her so?

"Mitsurugi, you're the last one."

"I'm Meiya Mitsurugi. It'll be a pleasure to train alongside you Shirogane." I give her a nod, which she answers with a confident smile.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, go stretching so that we can start with the exercises." Marimo gives the orders and we go to stretch.

"Shirogane, can I ask you some questions?" Chizuru comes to my side as I lean down, trying to reach for my boots.

"Sure, ask away." She also does the same and steals a glance at me while we remain in position.

"How much training did you have in your previous squad?"

"You could say they drilled me to the ground, but due to some… problems I couldn't take the CCSE with my squad." I return myself upwards after counting to ten.

"I see." Chizuru also straightens herself, tapping her glasses as she looks at me. "And from then on, you trained by yourself I suppose."

"I had some people helping me in my daily routines. But it obviously wasn't the same as formal training." It was even worse. Maya-sensei truly did not hold back on me.

"Is that so? Allow me to be blunt, can we expect much from you? Will your skills be a good addition to the squad?"

"That depends on how much difference there's between us. But I'm not planning to be dead weight. You can expect me to do my best at all times, Sakaki." She smiles upon hearing my answer, and my heart suffered some lag there for a sec.

"That's good. It's nice to know we have another serious person on the team. By the way, the team has another member. Her name is Mikoto Yoroi, but she injured herself and won't be training with us for awhile."

"Oh, was it serious?" I know it's not, but gotta play my part here.

"No, but it'll take some time for her to join us again. A week perhaps."

"I see. How is she? As a person, I mean."

"She's… quirky." Look at those arching brows. We both kept stretching, with Chizuru pondering for a second what to say. "Yoroi's survival skills are top notch, and her medical knowledge is also very good. She does tend to… have a short attention span, however." No changes there. Mikoto is still Mikoto.

"Shirogane-san, might I ask what is your strong point?" Tama gets closer as she joins in the warm up. Though, I have to make her stop calling me that. It's making me sad.

"I'm kind of an all rounder type. I can do pretty much anything with the same ease. I do prefer close combat, though."

"I see, that's kind of amazing. If you can do a lot of things, you must be very skilled." You're making me blush internally, Tama. Your sincere praises are really endearing.

"Or he just sucks at everything." I can't help but smile upon hearing Kei's teasing, seeing her smirk grow as she throws a side glance at me. I'm so glad to be back, to once more be able to hear them alive and well.

"Ayamine. You're being rude again. Why don't you apologize?"

"About what?"

"You just insulted him."

"Did I?"

"I didn't feel particularly insulted, I think she was just teasing me. It's alright, really." I try to calm things down, but…

"No, Shirogane. Ayamine is always doing what she pleases without any consideration towards the team." The tiger and the dragon will always be fighting. Maybe I should do something before they start again.

"Um, Sakaki? If you fight again and the Instructor hears you…" I left the sentence hanging in the air on purpose, trying to copy the tone Sensei uses when she speaks seriously with me. Chizuru closes her eyes, then shoots a glare towards Kei.

"You're right, I shouldn't be doing this." She then looks away and continues to stretch.

Kei simply looks away and takes some distance from us. Tama doesn't know what to say, she seems really nervous as she takes glances towards both of them.

"That was good, Shirogane. You stopped them before they even began." Meiya praises me as she came over to us.

"I don't think I'd say that. They were already at each others throats."

"No, you stopped them before they raised their voices. You even interjected before warning them about the Instructor. I always found it difficult to stop them before."

"That's just because Ayamine is always in her own world. I never know what she'll say to me, and I end up losing my temper." Chizuru says, sounding like a deflated baloon and sighing what little air she had in her away.

"Um, I don't… think it's so bad. Her words mean Ayamine-san is expecting something from you Shirogane-san."

"Expecting something?"

"You did say you prefer close combat, so she might be interested in that. I, too, am quite curious of your skill in CQC." Meiya tells me with a smile. Right, these two also prefer CQC.

"Well, I don't resent her or anything. I just hope we can get along." The girls smile upon my answer. Alright, let's hope you can keep up with me. From this point forward… I'll forge and temper you into the best Valkyries I can. I won't twiddle my thumbs here.

"Alright, Squad! Take your positions on the track field!" Marimo barks the order, and we all take one line of the track field. I do some short hops, moving my shoulders up and down. I let the air enter into me as I gaze at the clouds, remembering that last walk towards the U's Reactor. "You'll be doing ten klicks today, then you'll do five with half gear. Now, ready… set… GO!" She blows her whistle and the training starts.

Or so I'd say if I could take this seriously. I just started jogging lightly to warm up, but I'm still going along the rest just fine. They seem to be putting some effort in their stride, so they're not taking this lightly like me.

Chizuru is on the lead, followed closely by Ayamine. Then me and Meiya are around the same place, with Tama a bit behind us. They started sweating a bit after the first lap, so no doubt they're doing this seriously. The gap… is larger than I thought. I know stamina isn't that much of a concern when riding TSFs, hell, Tama's CQC wasn't nothing to laugh at when she was in a cockpit and she held out during the Kashgar Raid really well despite not being able to run as much as the rest. But, if I want them to take me seriously despite my relaxed way of being, I have to push forward and be a beacon for them.

"What's the matter, Shirogane? Is that all you have today?" Meiya taunts me, being a bit ahead of me.

"Says the one who couldn't even finish her training yesterday." Oh, that hit a nerve. She narrowed her brows for a second, but then she returned a grin towards me.

"Oho, I wonder about that. All I can see is that I've been in front of you for two laps already."

"Heh, okay. I'll start taking this seriously if you want me to, Meiya."

"You're still referring to me in that way?"

"That way? Oh, sorry."

"How did you manage to keep that habit during your training? Surely you're not going to try to call the Instructor by her name as well, do you?"

"I might." I don't know if I see shock, fear, awe or all of them in her face.

Well, enough screwing around. We're at almost half the first part, so let's start to take this seriously. If I want to be a lighthouse for them, I need to do my best. I already know how holding back went after all. And hitting the ground hard with my heels, I speed up. I learned that placing your heels first while you run allows you to conserve stamina and give you a little boost forward when you do it. It took a while to get used to consciously take each step with the back of my feet, but now that I can I know how much of a difference it makes. I start properly running, and pass both Kei and Chizuru in a flash.

One lap, two laps, three laps. I finished the remaining five klicks, while everybody still has two laps left to take. I whipe the little sweat that had formed as I moved away from the track. I see Marimo-chan plucking her lips at me while she has her arms crossed, tapping one arm with a finger. Once I got closer, she took her usual pose and rose her chin while furrowing her brows.

"Shirogane! I don't know why you chose to show off like that, but if you can't finish the exercise-"

"I'm used to this. This training is too light for me." I think someone almost tripped after hearing me.

"Oh? It's too light? Then what would you like to do then?"

"Can I do a full gear march?"

"Full gear? Fine, take the backpack and the rifle with you too. Let's see how you handle those five klicks."

"Um, I was thinking of running until everyone else finished. This short distances are no problem for-" She raises an eyebrow. Oh. My. God. What have I done?!

"SHIROGANE! Don't you get cocky on me! You think that just because you're 'special' you can be so arrogant?! Huh?!" It's just like when she got drunk! Help! "What's the matter, boy? Cat got your tongue or something?! Speak up!"

"Um, Instructor… P-Professor Kouzuki ordered me to not hold back in the training. To give you an accurate idea of my current skills." Sorry, Sensei. But I feel like she'll kill me if I don't use your name here.

"The Professor did? What am I gonna do with her?! Fine, do your thing. But if you cannot keep running until everyone finishes, I'll have you do a hundred squats after the afternoon lectures. Now, go already!"

I get in gear and return to the track. But this is still fine, I don't feel tired or anything. I did went jogging for, like, almost two hours during the last month. Eventually, everyone got in half gear and started running along. They all seemed to be putting some more effort in her stride compared to what little I remember of our past trainings. In time, Tama was the last one to finish. How many klicks did I end up running?

"Alright, that's enough! Take off your gear, I'll bring some weapons for the following exercise. You can refresh yourself with the nearby water taps."

Boy, that was nice. Not as nice as running with some chill wind in a park, but still not as bad as I expected. I really improved my stamina from last time.

"Shirogane-san, that was amazing! What kind of training did you used to do?" Tama seems impressed with my performance.

"Something like this? Minus the full gear, I used to run for almost two hours every morning."

"Every morning? You didn't get a day to rest?" Chizuru looks dumbfounded as she rises one brow..

"Yes, I did. But I still went to run, it didn't feel right to start the day without jogging."

"By the way, you and Mitsurugi-san were talking before you started sprinting, what did she ask you?" Tama was right behind us so she must have seen our little exchange.

"She taunted me, to see if I could do better. I don't know whether I met her expectations or not."

"You fool, there was no need to go as far as to confront the Instructor! If you cannot complete the following exercise, it's your own fault." Meiya sounds somewhat disappointed. "But even so, you surpassed all my expectations. To keep running at such speed until all of us finished, your stamina is on a different level than ours."

"Shirogane, you're not tired right? Think you can do the combat exercise?"

"Don't worry, Sakaki. I'm still full of energy. So, are we doing hand-to-hand combat or sword practice?"

"Both." Meiya answers as she interlocks her fingers and rises both hands upwards. "We usually do short fights against each other, two fights in hand-to-hand and two fight with either knives or swords." This is definitely different from before, why is Marimo giving you this training?

"Shirogane, you said close combat is your strong point. What weapon do you prefer?"

"The sword, with the knives as a close second. I'm not bad at hand-to-hand combat but it's definitely not my strong point."

"Oho? Interesting." Kei remarks from afar. I know what you're thinking girl, you wanna send me to the stars with an STA, don't you?

"So the sword is your favorite. Just like me, I hope we get to spar today." Meiya's eyes have little purple flares coming out of them. Last time I totally dominated her due to the difference in stamina, I wonder how things will go now that I learned the Mugen Kidou.

"Squad! Here are the weapons. I'll announce the pairings, Tamase and Sakaki on HTH, Ayamine and Mitsurugi with weapons of your choice. Shirogane, you're out for the first round."

What the hell?! I mean, we are an uneven number right now. Oh, well. I take my distance as the others prepare to spar.

"Shirogane, might I have a word with you?" Marimo-chan gets closer and speaks in a calm tone, but one of her hands is coiled real tight. Off to the detention barracks, perhaps? "You… Are you not tired?"

"Huh? No, I'm holding up fine."

"I see. So, I suppose you're used to a harsher training. Could you tell me what to expect from you? I tried asking the Professor, but she didn't exactly reveal much."

I tell her what I said to my squad, with a bit more detail on my skills.

"…And, while I'm confident in my current level, I wouldn't call myself a decent sniper yet."

"So you got trained in all types of combat? I know that pilots are supposed to adapt to any position on the field, but… I'm afraid your skills have suffered from being trained as a generalist. While your stamina is definitely better, I don't know if it'll be enough to compensate the gap in skill that dedicated training brings out."

"Then I'll just have to pick a style and perfect it along the way, I guess."

"That's true. Well, it seems they're finishing their duels. Let's see…" The girls return from their battles, awaiting the next set of orders. "Sakaki and Shirogane with weapons of your choice, Tamase and Ayamine in HTH."

"Shirogane, would you mind if we used combat knives?"

"No, that's fine by me."

We both grab a wooden knife and go further into the courtyard. Chizuru takes a standard stance, while I put my left leg forward while grabbing he handle and pointing the blade behind me with my right hand. We stay in position, just sizing the other for some time.

Chizuru takes a step forward, swinging her knife to my right. Shifting my weight backwards, I dodge to my left with ease. I parry her next strike and throw a punch at her with my left. She takes a step back just in time to dodge it.

I start pressuring her with a flow of strikes. I start with a downward strike, then I try to hit her left side. I keep changing the place where I attack to force her to move faster, she can't counter me. Her footwork is very nice, she's keeping her defense against me very nicely even if she can only parry or try to keep some distance.

Her gaze has a certain determination behind it, she's planning something. As I rush at her with a frontal strike, she quickly moves a side and in a single motion tries to strike at my hands. Nice plan, if I say so myself. Sadly for you Chizuru, my reflexes are on whole 'nother level. As if I were trying to fit on a tight train, I coil to my right barely dodging her attack. She was going for a serious attack, and now that she's lost her balance I have a clear hit waiting for me. I put some weight into my swing as I hit her back, sending her to give a nice smooch to the ground.

"Whew, looks like it's my win." I give her a hand as she stands up.

"That was truly amazing. Shirogane, I expect you to share the secrets of how you reached this level of dexterity." She shakes my hand as we went towards the group.

Everyone else seemed to have been watching us, they seemed impressed.

"Shirogane-san, that was awesome! Especially that fast dodge at the end!"

"Thanks, but that was really luck on my side."

"Good job flooring the Leader." Kei, why must you? She's even smirking at Chizuru.

"Alright! Next pairings will be Tamase and Mitsurugi with weapons and Ayamine with Shirogane in HTH."

We go back into the field. No words were said, Kei looked as inexpressive as she usually did. Only that since I've been with her for who knows how long I can tell the small signs she makes. Her eyes are slightly veering left, she now knows I'm right handed so she's probably thinking of going for my left side. However, by her stance, she'll do a feint and try to land a hit on me before she goes for a throw.

I go at her with a right punch, she takes a step back and dodges it. I continue to throw some punches, and she keeps dodging. If there's one thing I never managed to do, is to best Kei in this type of combat.

She sends a kick, I dodge to my right and block a punch she threw at me. And here it comes, she grabs my arm and tries to make a lock, but I throw myself onto her and grab her other arm before she can throw me.

Then I put my left leg forward and tense up my back with my heels firmly in place. Now you can't throw me, but neither can I throw you. We struggle to make the other lose balance, we move our legs to try to trip each other off but neither gives an inch.

She's doing this will all her might, her eyes are oozing a fiery intensity upon me. Wait, eyes? Ohoho, so I had that card left…

I slightly pull myself backwards, Kei thinks I'm trying to throw her and starts resisting my pull by getting closer to keep me quiet. And then, I throw a headbutt at her. After hitting her face clearly her grip on me loosens, and I seize my chance to grab her shoulder and waist. I throw her to the floor and restrain her. She starts kicking about, trying to break free.

"This is my win, too. Hey Ayamine, stop struggling! The match is-"

"Never."

"Don't be so stubborn, you're already-"

"Never!" Her thrashing intensifies. Fine, if you want to play that game. I bend her arm a bit more behind her back, and start exerting more force upon her shoulder with my palm.

"Ugh! Never…"

"The match is over! Shirogane, it's your win. Ayamine, you need to know when to give up." Marimo admonishes us from afar. I let Kei go but she remains on the floor, unmoving.

"Ayamine, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Then, why don't you get up?"

"My problem."

"Fine, suit yourself. Nice fight, by the way. It's the first time I have to restrain someone to win at close combat." I say as I go towards the group. Man, I just beat Kei for the first time ever. I mean, she is still inexperienced compared to her full potential but a win's a win.

"AYAMINE! Get your ass here this instant, unless you wanna do squats until dinner!" Marimo-chan is really strict this time around. It's like she has an aura around her, as if she were on a leash. The Mad Dog is out for some reason.

Kei slowly gets up and comes over the group. She looks absolutely livid even if she has her usual poker face, going by how her mouth is nothing but a small, tense line and how she's looking straight at the ground.

"Next pairings are Ayamine with Sakaki, and Mitsurugi with Shirogane with weapons." So it's up against Meiya now.

"Shirogane, what say you of using swords? Do you feel in proper form for a spar?" Look at you, taunting me. You may have gave me multiple bumps in the head and slashed me in half during my first loop, but last time I totally dominated you, and today I'm gonna do with you whatever I want!

That… came out wrong, dammit. But now that I had intensive training with Maya-sensei, you'll be the one being slashed in half!

"Fine by me, just hope you don't regret it."

"It's one thing to be confident, but another entirely to be arrogant. Shirogane, I am hoping to show you the difference between in our bout."

"Sorry, but I can't lose in a sword fight. My Sensei would kill me if I lost." Not even kidding right now, Maya-sensei taught me under the motto that using the Mugen Kidou was to become invincible. I think she went too far, but I'll let the results speak for themselves.

"You must be proud of your teacher to say so. But the same goes for me, the sword is my specialty. You already dispatched two of us without breaking a sweat, and apparently the sword is your strength. I can only shiver in anticipation of our duel, but I'm not going to fall to you!"

She takes her stance. It's not the Mugen Kidou, it's a more generic one simply holding the sword forward with both hands. Going easy on her I think I could still beat her, but I want to be serious against her. She's the only other Mugen Kidou user I can fight with, so I need to know how good I'm with it now. In this world of war, Tsukuyomi-san must have taught you a more deadly technique than what I learned in my world, so let's see how I hold up. If you don't want to use the Mugen Kidou, I'll force you to use it!

I take the stance Maya-sensei taught me with a slightly arched back, sword in both hands pointing downwards just above my shoulders, knees just a bit behind the end my feet. I'm ready to pounce at her any second. She seems to recognize my pose, as her wide eyes gaze upon me. Her eyes stop wavering and turn fierce, I can only wonder what she thinks of this.

She starts the fight with a fast opening from my right, I parry easily and follow with a downwards slash towards her face. She blocks just in time, I step left and try to strike her stomach but she manages to block me again.

I speed up and go for relentless attacks. Maya-sensei taught me that Iaido and Kendo can be further combined by treating every slash like both a first attack that must be dealt swiftly and a follow up to another movement. This forms a fast flow of attacks that can throw most opponents off balance. The key point is the step back one must take after some time, to recover balance and occasionally throw off the enemy. She called it the 'Unending Waterfall' style, that differed from Mana's style in that this one was much more aggressive, as opposed to keep a more slow pace to attack separating the Iaido and Kendo 'phases' to call them something. So, instead of only using Iaido's fast approach when unsheathing the blade and then proceeding to use Kendo, you do both things at the same time from the start. It's really complicated, but once I learned the correct stance and pace it came naturally to keep the flow of attacks going, especially once I got used to taking that crucial step back.

Meiya can't counter me, I can tell she's also being serious as she tries to force an opening but my attacks keep her from getting too close. I bend my knees and go for an upwards slash aimed at her left shoulder, she moves to the right and tries to strike me but I manage to parry. While our swords were still clashing, I take a step back. This makes Meiya fall forward, as she was putting force into her sword. I aim at her hands but missed by a hair, she ducked away nimbly before falling over.

I keep up the pressure. She could only barely stand up again as I was once more attacking. I take my chance and quickly move to a side to strike a blind spot, but she dodges and tries to imitate me.

She's now fighting with everything she has, but she's not fast enough. Maya-sensei told me that it wasn't necessary to put much force into my swing, since the blade will deal lethal damage when aimed at a blind spot, but I start to push harder with each swing I take at her. This catches Meiya off guard, since she was used to the strength I was displaying moments ago. I force her to go completely into a defensive stance as I keep my fast strikes coming at her. A little dash to the left, I slash downwards towards her leg. Blocked, I quickly bring my sword up and go for a frontal slash putting more force into it. Our swords get locked in a struggle. Meiya is doing all she can to avoid being overpowered, she stands stiff while locking her eyes onto me.

I take a step back and return to my initial stance as I breath a sigh. Meiya does the same, sweat pouring all over her.

"To think… you'll be this good. I haven't been pushed to my limits by no one other than my teacher."

"What's up with that defeatist tone? You wanna give up on me?" Ohoho, how nice you look when you're angry, my dear Meiya.

"Never! Surrendering is not an option, I yield to no one!" She lashes out, this time taking her Mugen Kidou stance.

I slightly alter my stance preparing for what is to come, Meiya's true strength lies in her quickness to draw her blade. It was obvious I would win against her in a Kendo style fight, but when it comes to Iaido I don't think I'll ever get as fast as her. Sure, now I can do it all the time with my current style, but even then I'm not as fast as Meiya got during the last loop.

"You look as if you could predict my every move, Shirogane."

"You're just too straightforward, Meiya. It's too easy to bait and take advantage of your style."

"Mmgh! Don't get cocky just because I haven't landed a hit yet! I'm going to take you seriously from now on!"

"Weren't you fighting seriously until now? Then, why are you sweating like a fountain?" Learning to be calm in the face of teasing is a skill you need to learn, Meiya. This is coming from someone who couldn't help to react at the first poke he received. However, it looks like she has totally lost it.

"Shirogane! Prepare yourself!" And, as an imaginary red bandanna wrapped itself around Meiya's forehead, she charged at me.

Barely parrying her strike, she moves to my left and tries to outspeed me. You should know that my Jolly nature will always allow me to outspeed you, Adamant samurai. I keep parrying her attacks, and over time I start putting more strength into each parry. Eventually the roles shifted as I started to push her again, with many consecutive attacks.

Towards her shoulder, then I shift to strike at her stomach. I take a step back and attack her right shoulder again but it's only a feint to attack her left side. She almost falls for it, barely moving out of the way. Her footing got unstable, I dash after her catching her by surprise. I lower my sword and slash upwards aiming at her hands, sending her sword flying just like Maya-sensei did to me every time that I lost my balance.

Meiya laid on the ground after the impact made her fall backwards. She looked up at me with a ripple of emotions in her eyes, unblinking and focused.

"Nice duel, Meiya." I offer a hand for her to stand up, but she just keeps looking at me as if in a daze. "Meiya? Are you hurt?"

"Eh?"

"You alright? You've been sitting on the ground for awhile, totally silent. Did I harm you?" I didn't go overboard, right? If I ended up hurting her our relationship may take an awful turn.

"No, I'm fine. It's just… " She slowly stands up, not meeting my eye. "No one has ever bested me so soundly, not even my teacher. It's the first time I… thought I was facing someone I couldn't defeat."

"I see. But it's not like I had it easy, you made me get serious halfway."

"That's not true. You were holding back, weren't you? Your attacks got more strong and fast at the end, and you didn't try to hit my stomach or face, instead you went for my sword. I can't even be mad after being so throughly defeated." Her shoulders drop as a gloomy expression mires her face.

"Everyone faces this kind of defeat sometimes, you know? Don't be so down, Meiya. There was a time when I got my head handed to me by someone much better in a similar way." That was you, and you were just beating the shit out of me to raise your 'warrior spirit' or something. "Just use today's defeat as a motivator to drive you to new heights. People can accomplish great things when they have a driving purpose, after all."

"You were defeated like this? I can't imagine what savage opponent you must have faced." A certain blue haired samurai girl with an apparently unending list of philosophical quotes in her head. "But you're right, so long as people have something that motivates them, they can achieve great things. Wise words indeed, it seems you're skilled outside of the battlefield as well."

"Don't praise me too much or I'll grow arrogant."

"There's no need to be humble. I can already see what makes you special, Shirogane. I only ask of you to not hold back on me when we get to spar. Beating you is now another objective I have set for myself."

"Sure thing Meiya, if you want me to beat you to a pulp I'm happy to oblige." I say in a cocky tone. Teasing her is too much fun.

"Ugh, next time will be different! And you still insist on calling me by my name."

"If it bothers you I'll try to stop." Last thing I want is to burn my bridges with any of you.

"I do not mind, it's just surprising to see such a skilled cadet being so relaxed. Didn't your Instructors do something about it?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Haha, that is true. That's why they're habits in the first place. However…" Her tone changes to one of worry.

"What is it?"

"Those two are still going at it. I hope nothing happens this time." I follow Meiya's worried gaze to the other pair.

Chizuru and Kei were still fighting, keeping each other at a safe distance while trying to hit the other with kicks. They're being much more fierce than in my past loops.

"Are they always like that?"

"Sadly, yes. It's not weird for one to end up in the medical bay with serious scratches or a bruise. I think that you defeating them has done nothing but invigorate the flames in her hearts. Both are very prideful, so they don't take losing very well."

They kept fighting for three more minutes, until Marimo-chan interrupted them. My last fight was against Tama in HTH, I tried going easy on her but even that was too much.

Now it's time for lunch, and I can expect a lot of questions coming from them. Chizuru is gazing at me sharply, who knows what questions she has for me.

Well, let's make the most out of this. Let's try to get them to speak a little less formally with me, too. The battle to make us into a real squad starts right now!

* * *

_Same day. A few minutes later._

_(Mana's room.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

Today's maintenance shouldn't take much time. There was nothing of importance to report yesterday, even though some people around the base were a bit too suspicious. Something happened yesterday, and many people were rather alarmed by it.

However, so long as it doesn't concern Meiya-sama's wellbeing it's no problem of mine. The UN's affairs are of no interest to me. I reread the papers of Meiya-sama's activities, to arrange our afternoon vigilance.

As I was close to finishing, two knocks on my door in an odd rhythm sounded. It's their signal.

"Enter." Upon hearing my command, my three subordinates entered my personal room.

"Mana-sama, we have an urgent report for you!"

"What is it, Kamiyo? Were we contacted by HQ?" All three of them look most positively alarmed, what has happened?

"No, my liege. It's about Meiya-sama, a new recruit has been added to her squad this morning."

"What did you say?! I have heard nothing of this!"

"Neither did we, Mana-sama. We were surprised as well during our morning vigilance."

"Who's this new recruit?" Tomoe steps up and bows before speaking.

"We don't know his name, but he seems to be a young boy. Perhaps nineteen at most, he's both agile and strong. His stamina was truly impressing, and he held his ground against his squadmates during the morning fights, defeating them without much problems." She proceeds to give me a summary of what they saw in detail. I forgot they don't have authorization to access the UN's databases, so they wouldn't know his name. But a male recruit? On this day and age, at this point in the year? Could this be what caused yesterday's fuss?

"That's not all, however." Ebisu added, but her expression grew tense as her gaze lost itself into the floor.

"What is it? What else did you see?"

"He… He defeated Meiya-sama in a duel with swords, with rather ease if I might add. It looked as if he were holding back the entire fight."

"What?! But that's…" I trained Meiya-sama personally since I was assigned as her retainer. Her skills with the sword can still improve much, but she's by no means an easy adversary. Who is this person? There's no way a Cadet could be so skilled, more so than Meiya-sama.

"And… Um… There's one more thing we…" Kamiyo's voice trails off, she's also very stiff.

"Now, what is it?"

"We heard he was someone special, that he got scouted by the Vice Commander herself."

"So that's how it is. I suppose he's a star cadet from a foreign unit that got recruited for the frontlines." It's not surprising, there are quite a few foreigners in this base. More than I would like. But for the UN to have made such a move without warning… Who is this man? What business does he have here to be placed on Meiya-sama's squad so suddenly?

"Mana-sama, the man in question… is Japanese."

"Japanese? Could he be the son of one of those bastards that ran away when China fell?" A nikkei bastard, whose blood and soul got tainted by foreign culture. We can't call them Japanese, they believe in completely different things than us. "I suppose they should be having lunch now. Let's go see this new recruit for ourselves."

"Mana-sama, should we take action?"

"No, that would only put Meiya-sama in a difficult position. We will just watch, until we can confirm whether he is a threat or not. I'll check his personal information later." The UN should know better, this is a most strange turn of events.

Is this man an infiltrator? Is the UN working with him? To be placed on the 207th Squad so suddenly and without warning despite who it's members are, who is this man supposed to be?

We make our way to the third PX, where Meiya-sama's squad takes it's meals. I stand barely outside, watching from the door towards the usual table. There's Meiya-sama, she seems unhurt. She's eating without a hint of apprehension, so she is fine after all. That's a relief, now where is he seated? Is that…

…!

W-What is this? Are my eyes playing tricks on me?!

I rub my eyes and take a moment of pause before looking again, but the sight does not change. The chestnut colored hair, that physique, that face. Someone who's better with a blade than Meiya-sama, despite being so young. Why is he here? No, was he still alive? I thought for sure he was dead.

No, being a shinobi, if he was thought to be dead it would only make his missions easier on him. But then, why is he here? Perhaps I'm overstepping my boundaries right now. No, how do I know it is him? He should be dead, after all.

"Mana-sama? What should we-" I cut Tomoe's question without looking away from the boy.

"You will keep watching over Meiya-sama as you have been doing so far. Report everything he does to me, take any measures you need to take in order to ensure you don't miss a movement he makes. However, do not approach him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Mana-sama!" All three of them answer in unison.

"I'll go check the databases and try to ask around with the higher ups. That's all."

They salute me and take their positions watching over Meiya-sama.

I go towards the computers on the library. After inputting my rank and ID, the screen gives me permission to search. I only have S2 level of clearance here, but it should be enough. Now, Cadet Squad 207…

Six members, huh? Last update was yesterday night. So he was the cause of yesterday's fuss. Now, let's see what name are you registered as.

Heh, I knew it. There's no way I would forget you. However, a spy might be borrowing his identity. Now, let's see what your report says Shirogane.

[ACCESS DENIED - S5 LEVEL OF CLEARANCE NEEDED]

"Ahaha… Ahahaha… So it is you!" Nobody else could get this kind of security lock while passing to be a mere Cadet! This would only raise suspicions, especially since you were put in Meiya-sama's squad. That fox wouldn't make such an obvious miss, not with us watching over her. The UN wouldn't put a spy near her with this level of security knowing I would inquire about the matter. So you were alive, after all.

I relax onto the seat, pondering what this means for a moment, running a hand over my hair as I stare at the message on the screen. I cannot help but to smile at this turn of events.

Why were you sent here? Someone of your skill, passing as a Cadet… Perhaps it's because of that that you are here. Did you deceive the UN? No, no one could deceive that fox of a Vice Commander. Then, was there some sort of accord with her? I should ask around to see what I can glean, any kind of reaction will be enough to give me an idea of your standing in this place. The last thing I want is to obstruct your mission in any way.

"Regardless of the circumstances that brought you here, it is good to know you're still alive." I would have liked our meeting to be in a proper place with the honors you deserve as a member of the Royal Guard, but just knowing you're safe and sound is enough for me. I should not tell the others of your origins, they might slip up when around you.

However, if she sent you of all people here despite we all assuming you were dead… then something unexpected might have happened. I should contact HQ for an update, just in case.


	8. The Remnants He Left Behind

**Chapter 8: The Remnants He Left Behind**

* * *

_October 23rd. 7:03 PM._

_(Hallway near the PX.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

During lunch today the girls asked me about how I got so strong. Meiya was particularly insistent on knowing from where I learned my skills with a sword. Kei looked annoyed to no end, but still said she wanted a rematch. Tama was just in awe at my physical prowess, and Chizuru gave me another talk about teamwork before asking me about tips on how to train and what kind of self training I did. On another note, I'm amazed I managed to keep myself in check even if I can't wipe this silly grin from my face. This time… This time I won't let any of you die.

The lecture was not so bad, I'm surprised I remembered all of it. I could answer quickly, and most importantly correctly, all the questions Marimo-chan threw at me. Which were a lot more than I remembered during my previous loops.

It's too early to say, but I think something is different this time. Maybe the girls just annoyed Marimo-chan and that's all there is to it, but I think I'll just ask Sensei some questions today about the things that happened awhile ago and about the state of the world right now. I don't really know much about it, but I'm sure I'll notice a change if there is one.

"Shirogane? Hey, Shirogane!" Chizuru was calling out to me.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"Don't go spacing out like that, you almost went into a different hallway. The PX is this way."

I was so focused I didn't notice. We just got out of the lecture and we were going to have dinner. I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched for some reason, since this afternoon. Maybe the paranoia is finally catching up to me.

We waited for our turn and eventually made our way to our usual table. Meiya, Tama and Chizuru sat in front of me, while Kei sat to my right.

"Well, what did you think of your first day here, Shirogane?" Chizuru opens the talks.

"It was fine I guess. How to say it? The Instructor was more fierce than what I expected."

"Ahaha, she truly has a strong presence." No Tama, I was referring to the fact that she's angrier than how I remembered her being.

"You also went and bragged in front of her. You did end up proving your point, but I fear that she might have developed a grudge towards you." Meiya gives me a worried look. Is Marimo-chan so vengeful in this loop?

"You're so dead. It was good knowing you." Kei gives me a pat in the shoulder while nodding solemnly.

"What?! What is she gonna do to me?"

"Ayamine, don't scare him like that." Chizuru scolds Kei, but in a low tone as if to not provoke a fight.

"It's the truth." Kei smirks at me. I think I might have gotten on her bad side.

"Well, too late for regrets now. Whatever happens, happens." Can't really do much about how I act.

I picked at my food, while the others discussed about today's lectures. It seems they're having trouble keeping up with the materials this time.

"Anyways, we're almost at the end of October." Chizuru takes a serious tone, and the girls stand in attention. "There's less than a month before the next CCSE. Shirogane, after today's displays I'm sure you can manage just fine. But I'll ask you anyway, do you feel ready to take the test?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here." An instant and confident reply. This kind of thing doesn't scare me anymore. Nothing could go and ruin the CCSE.

"What about the rest of you?"

Kei and Tama give a small, but determined nod. Meiya just smirks while folding her arms.

"A pointless question, huh? Well, thanks to you Shirogane we have been reminded of how much we can still improve ourselves. With your help I'm sure we'll be ready to take on anything the test may throw at us. Once Yoroi comes back, we'll catch her up in no time to make sure everyone is on the same level. We'll clear it this time, without fail!"

We all give a nod, Chizuru seems more passionate about leading this time. Another little change to the list.

"Shirogane, there's just one more question I want to ask you." Her eyes dripping resolve shift into ones with a taint of nervousness as she spoke.

"What's up?" She closes her eyes, as if she were looking for the right words to say. Where did all her assertiveness from a moment ago went to?

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'd like to know what prevented you from taking the CCSE with your previous squad. I know it may be a personal matter, so don't feel pressured to answer."

She says that, but all of them are staring intently at me. What reason could have the new recruit, who beat them all with ease, to not have taken the CCSE? I guess I'll just give them more half truths.

"Our training was going fine, everything looked most positive. But I screwed up, big time."

"You screwed up? What happened? Did you fail some test? Or did you got into a fight with someone?"

"I got someone killed." Multiple people, multiple times.

"What?" Chizuru's voice turned to just a whisper. All their eyes lost some shades of color as the words sank in.

I take a deep breath, as the memories start wringing within me. I choose my words before continuing to speak.

"It was my fears and ineptitude that caused things to end up like that. Had I been more brave I would have acted before stuff got out of control." I would have killed the Superior before Meiya had to sacrifice herself for me. No, I would have protected my Shiranui better during the defense of the base, and I would have been able to fight in Kashgar instead of just being a spectator.

"Shirogane, I don't know what it is that happened but I don't think it was your fault. Accidents happen all the time in this environment, and you were just a Cadet at the time." Meiya trying to cheer me up when I'm getting depressed about her death must be a new level of universal middle fingering.

But I promised myself I wouldn't doubt. Not when they're still alive.

"The thing is, my squad was… dissolved. And since I wasn't allowed to get into a TSF I couldn't continue my training alone." Last thing I need is them assuming I was conscripted before.

"And then the Professor reached out to you, to bring you here?" Chizuru asks as she bring a finger to her lips in a pensive gesture.

"Pretty much. So I won't hold it against you if you cannot trust me." Must be pretty hard on them to be training so hard just to be surpassed by a random guy that fell from the sky. I can't expect them to treat me nicely from the get go.

"Don't say that Shirogane-san! You showed us today how much better we can get. Surely you're this good because you've been training yourself for this chance, right?" Despite her nervousness, Tama tried to convey her acceptance towards me.

"Exactly. While I apologize to have brought unpleasant memories back to you, I assure you that wasn't my intention. However, Tamase is right. You proved yourself more capable than us, that strength will surely be of great benefit not only to the squad, but for our nation. As a fellow Japanese soldier, I can only praise your dedication to keep honing yourself after such an incident." Determination stared out from Chizuru's gaze, as she also acknowledged me as part of the squad.

I scratch my head, as I'm not used to being praised so much and being with them like this again is giving my heart a twister of conflicting emotions.

"No, really. It wasn't anything so noble what drove me forward." Just the feeble hope of fixing all the mess I myself made.

"Shirogane, regardless of your motives, your skills speak for themselves." Meiya said, arms folded as usual. "You bested all of us today, and while I don't plan to keep losing to you, I surely am looking forward to our sparring sessions. So it's okay for you to be more proud of your strength, especially after what you had to go through." Always setting me back to the right path with your thoughtful words. Whatever would I do without you, Meiya.

"I just try to stay with my feet on the ground. I know I'm good, but there's someone out there who is better than me, so I can't relax." Not when I know what awaits in the future.

"So serious."

"Ayamine, if you're just going to throw one liners then-" Chizuru couldn't finish her sentence, as Kei started rapidly talking again.

"That's not bad. But don't push yourself too much, Special-kun. Not when you gave us a new objective to surpass. You just may be the edge we need to pass the CCSE, so don't go depressing yourself. Or I'll beat some sense into you."

The table fell silent. It's really rare for Kei to express herself in this way, even when we dated she didn't speak up like this frequently. While she still had her usual poker face, it was obvious that she was both amazed and perhaps a slight bit bothered by my abilities going by the unblinking intensity of her stare and how she said her words.

"Thanks Ayamine. I'll try not to bring you all down."

"It's the other way around, Special-kun. You gotta bring us up. So NO holding back during training." Kei's eyes look almost scary, she's very motivated to beat me apparently.

"Ahem, as Ayamine said, we could use your help in our training efforts. We'll be counting on you Shirogane." Chizuru says while giving me a smile.

"Yes, let's do our best together Shirogane-san." Tama also smiles at me.

I'm doing the same thing I did after the tournament. I shouldn't let my feelings bring me down so easily, even when it's hard to look at them and not feel guilty. I take a second to clear my mind, and then I return their smiles.

"Yeah, let's do our best. I'll do what I can to help you in your training, as long as it's something I can help with don't hesitate to ask me then."

The rest of dinner was spent on them comparing how much time they lasted against me, and who finished second in the morning jog. It seems I made a good enough first impression, that's one problem less to worry about.

I'm back. I'm truly back, and this time things will go different. They do seem a bit changed to how I remember them, but that just may be because of the years I spent on my world. Once dinner was over, we all split up. Meiya was going to do some independent training again, Chizuru went to the library, while Kei and Tama decided to play with some beanbags. I told them I had some stuff to sort out and went to the barracks.

As I made my way to my room the Instructor calls out to me.

"Cadet Shirogane, wait!"

"Oh, what is it Marimo-chan?" Her face twists itself in a second, revealing such an evil scowl.

"Shirogane, what did you call me just now?"

"Sorry! I have a bad habit of calling people by their first names."

"Okay, but why did you add a -chan to it? Are you making fun of me?!" No, it's because you're really cute. The way you used to teach us, and how funny your faces were whenever something unexpected happened. Of course, that's nowhere to be found in the you in front of me right now.

"It's just a bad habit I have. I'll try to not do it again."

"You better. Now, the Professor is calling for you. You are to go meet with her right now. Repeat your orders!"

"I'll go meet with the Professor right away!"

"Perfect. That is all." We salute each other and I go my way to the office.

Midway to it I remembered I left the santa rabbit in my room. I'll bring it tomorrow for sure, I don't wanna risk getting yelled at by Marimo-chan again.

I knock the door as I reached the office, Yuuko-sensei's voice beckons me to enter after she unlocks it. I wonder why she does this, all the other times she had the thing always unlocked.

"Good evening Sensei, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Shirogane, there's something I wanted to show you. Here, look at these papers." She left some pages on top of her desk.

I go look at them, there's information about me in them. I suppose it's about this world's me. Lived in a lot of places, no info on his studies or work, no medical records. His death was two years ago, but other than that there's no data on it. Sensei must have erased all the data she could, and is probably asking my opinion on the matter. Does this mean she'll try to make me a different entry in the system? Could she even do-

**Click**

A sound I recognize very well. A gun is being pointed at me from behind.

"So, Shirogane, are you willing to talk now? Or would you be willing to exchange the 'theories' for your life?"

* * *

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

He doesn't move. He must have heard me clearly, is he playing dumb? No, I mustn't let me guard down yet, not until Yashiro confirms or denies my suspicions.

"If you give me the silent treatment I'll kill you. It doesn't have to be this way, you know? So, what's it gonna be?" I press my gun to his head.

"What is the meaning of this, Sensei?" All his joyfulness has vanished from his voice, now nothing more than a dry whisper.

"Oh please, stop with the Sensei. We can have a mature talk about this. I'm sure that after all you had to do to get here, you can't just let it end so easily, right?" He takes a deep breath, yet remains unmoving giving me no signs. "What's your answer, Shirogane? Are you willing to talk?"

I press my gun again and he moves his head slightly to a side, making eye contact with me. His cold, sharpened eyes bore into me, and I respond in kind with my own stare. He doesn't flinch and remains standing there.

"So, care to tell me what's going on here, Sensei?" I don't like your tone, you should be scared now.

Someone doesn't know his place here. He tries to turn around, but I push the gun to his cheek.

"Face towards the desk! I am more than willing to kill you if you do not comply."

"Huh, neat. Be my guest, kill me. I'll just loop back probably." He sounds composed. Did he expect me to aim for his life? Yashiro still hasn't sent anything over the fax.

"Shirogane, do you have a death wish? Talk back to me one more time, and I'll grant it."

"Do it."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, shoot. Go ahead and kill the only person that can help you complete the 00 Unit." The nerve… He's totally calm, as if he didn't care. Maybe he thinks I'll kill him and spare him the questioning? Damn dog of the Shogunate.

"Really? Are you sure? Won't your employer get mad at you?" He's facing towards the desk now, but he remains perfectly quiet, his breathing is regular. He should react somehow to this, he isn't a cyborg.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Huh, really? Tell me, what do you think about those papers on the table?"

"I suppose they're about this world's me."

"Not about you?"

"No, I told you I came from another world." As much as I would have like to believe that… You don't have the theories, and your records speak against that claim.

"You're lying. Bad boy, Shirogane."

"It's not a lie."

"You almost got me to believe you, feeding my pride like that. Telling me something I wanted to hear, hitting me while I'm weak. Well, let's get down to business. Shirogane, who asked you to make the new OS?"

"No one." An instant reply. Nothing from Yashiro's end yet. Is he telling the truth then? Let's press him some more.

"So you wanted that for yourself?"

"You could say that."

"What for? Money? Fame?"

"To help save lives."

"Please stop lying. I'm willing to let you stay here if you tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on now. I already know you're a spy. Drop the pretending already."

"I'm not a spy!" He looks at me again, this time in his eyes were narrowed and full of wrinkles. You're really getting on my nerves now, boy. I press the gun against his face again.

"Shirogane, who's in charge right now?" He then does something I did not expect. He turned around slowly and faced me, staring at me and the gun's barrel with a solid and sharp stare.

"I don't care about that. I don't know what got into you, but I'm no spy and I'm not your enemy."

"Really? Then please answer the question, why did you want the new OS? Who sent you here?"

"I already told you."

Yashiro hasn't sent anything. He stares at me intently, I see no shadow of doubt in him. Is he saying he's truly a Causality Conductor? No, that…

"Fine, next question. Why did you want to join Squad 207?" If he is a member of the Royal Guard, it would explain why he was so nice to Mitsurugi yesterday and today.

"You already know. I told you-"

"Can you stop with the bullshit, please? I said I'm willing to let you stay if you tell me everything. You must have a reason to be here, and I think we both can profit from the other's help. So Shirogane, unless you want me to leash out against your bosses, start speaking. Why are you here?" React, flinch, show me something. You damn dog of the Shogunate, you almost made me delete all your data, had I done that I would have never realized your trap.

No one that lived for sixteen years could have so few pages on his personal profile, you literally had just one page worth of information. Only after digging in the public databases I found more data about you, more precise data about your death to be exact. Then after some hacking and prodding about I found out you're a member of the Royal Guard. The only question that remains is, why did you come here, 1st Lt. Takeru Shirogane?

If he's here to monitor Mitsurugi, I can let him stay. If this bits of data are from the Shogunate asking for my help in their developments, I can let him stay. So long as he also bows to me and is willing to obey my orders. I can always use more pawns, and the things he brought with him were amazing to say the least.

There is, however, a problem. If he's here to harm me or my research, then I can't keep him alive. So, I have to make sure you aren't an enemy. He didn't have the theories on him after all. That talk about him being from another world was probably false. Maybe it was made up with the leftover data back in the Imperial Research Institute where I was before earning my place here.

"I'm not lying! It's the truth!" He sounds really pissed off as he scowls at me.

"Stop wasting our time. For the last time, if you talk now I'll let you stay, under a different deal of course. Who sent you and why?" Was a direct order of the Shogun? Or from another Regent House? Are you here to keep tabs on me or to kill me? Perhaps to use me to make all these things you brought with you, and later take them to the Empire to claim them as Imperial inventions.

"I already told you. I'm not a spy, Sensei. I came here from another world. Why won't you believe me?"

We stand there, gazing at each other. I want to believe it, all of it. There is so much I want to ask him, so many things I want to know. But the theories weren't in his room. On the off chance that he is an incredibly skilled liar, that can convince himself of his own lies to fool Yashiro, and indeed a Royal Guard my life could be in danger.

You are everything I wanted and more, you gave me solutions to all my problems.

The nationalistic pricks badmouth me? I'll give them a national stealth system.

The UN pressures me? I'll complete the 00 Unit, and give them these training consoles to use in all their bases.

America doesn't want to hand over the XG? I'll show off the new OS, and make them beg for it.

Isn't it odd? That you had all the solutions to my problems? You are too good to be true, Shirogane. When I saw how empty your report was I couldn't believe it. Why would a civilian have so little intel available?

The Royal Guard stationed here came asking about you quite persistently today. That's really suspicious considering that they don't really care about either foreigners or the affairs of the UN. I said you were a foreigner on purpose to give the Royal Guard a excuse regarding your locked profile here, saying some of your data from abroad was classified. But they asked quite a lot of questions regarding your situation 'here' and not what made you 'special', if it weren't for that I wouldn't have thought to look in their databases about you. 1st Lieutenant Shirogane, KIA in the Invasion of Hiiragi two years ago. A member of the Guard, despite being so young… Who are you? Why are you here?

So the question here is, are you a Royal Guard? Or a spy passing as him?

"Sigh… Let me be frank with you, Shirogane. I went and inspected your room."

"Huh?! Why would… The theories." He said as she narrowed his eyes at me.

"Exactly. You don't have them. I know that talk about being from another world was all a lie. So, you have one last chance. This is my last offer. Tell me who sent you here and why, and I might consider cooperating with you. Tell me to which organization you answer, where you got this Stallion 2 and Game Guy machines, if the data of the stealth tech is real or not, and I'll forgive your lies until now. So, what will it be? Will you talk, spy?"

There are some Alt. IV supporters back in America, the same ones who pushed for the Shiranui Second to be a reality. If you come from them, but are afraid of revealing your trails, I can help you. If you come from a tech company trying to send me support without the CIA noticing, I can help you. But if you refuse to talk, after all I've said to you, it means you're nothing but a Hidenbug. And I won't allow you to mess with me.

"I told you… I'm not a spy. I'm truly a conductor."

"Then, where are the theories?" He tensed up, shivering a bit for a second.

"I… can't give them to you right now."

"Huh… And why would that be? You said we only have until Christmas to produce results, if my memory isn't wrong."

"Because if I hand them over now, you might rush things and make the same mistakes again. And I also want to be more involved this time." Sigh… More lies, perhaps? Yashiro… hasn't sent anything yet.

"…So, can you explain to me what's up with those papers?"

"They're from this world's me."

"You do know that you have no proof other than some forged papers, right?"

"I… I mean… I know it's hard to believe but… I'm not a spy. I really come from another world. You of all people should know I'm telling the truth." His words clear, he locks his gaze with mine as he stands without as much tension as he should have.

"Let's say I buy that, for now. If that is the case, I want you to hand over the theories, right now."

"I refuse. If I do, you're gonna rush things and-"

**BANG!**

My gun resting right besides his ear, I shot. A hole burned into the blue flag of the UN in the wall, Shirogane held his ear in pain as he supported himself on the desk.

"If you really have them, you'll hand over the theories right this instant. If you're a spy, you'll talk about your mission here right away. Of course, unless you're a saboteur sent to mess with me." I gave you plenty of chances to speak, I'm putting myself in unnecessary risk here.

Slowly calming his breath, rubbing his ear, he rises from the desk.

"Listen, I can't give you the theories. If you don't fix the flaw in the 00 Unit, the BETA will-"

**BANG!**

Again, I shot right besides his ear. Again, he yells in pain.

"This is your last chance, speak now or-"

In a split second, he moves quickly and knocks the gun out of my hand. I stumble back, going towards my blackboard, looking for something to defend myself with. But when I turn around, he hadn't moved an inch, he remained quietly looking at me. With tears coming out of his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sensei?!"

"Still calling me Sensei, huh? You really are an-" I stop suddenly as he hit my desk quite hard, sending piles of papers to the floor.

"We don't have the time for this shit, goddammit! I'm not a spy for fuck's sake! I can't hand you the theories, and I can't tell you why because the ripple might screw us over!" His eyes squinted, gritting his teeth, he glared at me. He isn't lying, I don't need Yashiro to know that.

"Are you telling me you're truly a Conductor?"

"I've been telling you that since the start! You should know that better than anyone else!"

"And where is your proof? If you're not a spy, why do you not want to give me the theories? Humanity's survival is at stake here!" He frowns and hits the desk again, but as he opened his mouth his eyes went down. Closing it tightly, he took a deep breath. Then, he again looked at me, the tension and wrinkles gone from his face.

"Sigh… Look, I know you're in a tight spot, I know what Alt. V means for humanity, but you can't have the theories yet. Not until you can trust in my words, and you also shouldn't kill me because I'll just loop back in time and this timeline might be screwed to failure."

"And, again, why should I trust in you? How do I know you're not deceiving me?"

"…Do you want to know?"

"Huh? So, you're going to talk now, spy?" I smile at him, but his face changes, shadows make their way to his complexion as he rubs his forehead.

"I guess… I can show you a bit of it if it'll make you believe me, but I'll only show you that and nothing more. Otherwise, the ripple could really screw us up."

"You insist you're a Conductor, then?"

"That's what I am, whether you believe me or not." He shrugs, then sighs as he shakes his head slowly.

A sound startles me, the fax it's printing something. It's from Yashiro, so she finally has an answer. Without losing sight of him, I move towards the fax.

A single line was on the paper: 'He's telling the truth'.

…What?

Then, that intel was truly about this world's version of him? He truly is… a living proof of my theory? An ally?

"So Sensei. Do you really want to see? It's not going to be nice." I turn back to him, he hasn't moved an inch.

"I suppose. What exactly are you going to show me to prove that you're not a spy?" He sighs as he folds his arms.

"My memories. With Kasumi's help, I'll show you bits of some important stuff. I don't know what got into you, but I suppose it has to do with you wanting the theories right now. So I'll show you why I don't want to give them to you at the time. I hope that with this you can regain your usual composure. We can't start fighting each other, Sensei. So please don't try to pick up your gun, I'm not your enemy." He seems totally calm and he knows of Yashiro's ESPer capabilities. But I got him to talk about the theories. Let me see if you truly aren't lying. And anyways, there is no justification for withholding that intel from me.

"So you say you have a reason to not give me the theories? Even if we could activate Alt. IV way before the deadline? You do realize that humanity is on the brink of extinction, right? And anyways, where are the theories?" He did say he vanished before a certain mission. Maybe he didn't get to fight much, and after going back to his original BETA-less world he thinks we have time to screw around here.

"Yes, I do have a good reason. But we can't rush it, we need all the firepower we can get if we ever hope to truly end this war. And I do have the theories, but you really should wait a while. We can't screw this up or everything will go to hell again. I'm not willing to repeat that suicide, thank you very much." Huh? He, for just a second, really flared up in disgust. He closes his eyes and exhales through his nose, calming down.

"What do you mean? Do you have a plan to deal with the BETA?" If he indeed does… Why is he keeping quiet?

"It's not much of a plan. It's just a more efficient way of fighting them. I think I did told you that I didn't plan on coming back to this point in time, right?" I nod. Let's hear him out, for the sake of conversation. "So, honestly, I was kinda nervous during our talk. I decided on the spot what to do, to avoid another failure. That's when a simple idea came up. And to make it a reality, we need the XM3 earlier, or at least better. I will give you the theories earlier than before, so we should be clear on that front. Don't worry, I'm on your side." He says, rising his hands up like Yoroi does.

"So, why can't you give me the theories? I can work on both things no problem. I can ask Yashiro to handle the OS, I suppose you already know about her skills, correct?" He nods.

"I do. But that's not why. I want to make sure you're on my side, Sensei."

"…What are you implying?"

"I won't be your pawn this time. I have my own set of goals right now, I think I told you last time everything went wrong on my end, right? Well, I want to make sure you are willing to help me once everything is said and done. I also want to be more involved and help out with stuff. And I guess I need a good explanation for your actions right now."

"So you want power? And what's that about not being my pawn? Are you saying you won't obey my orders?" He raises both of his hands, waving them slowly from side to side.

"I will. But I also want to do more stuff than just follow you around, even if most of the time I'll have to do just that." He seems sincere, and doesn't show a hint of hostility despite what I did.

"And can you tell me what your goals are? Because it seems like they're in the way of humanity's victory to me right now. And if we are to work together, I need to know you are on my side." If he's putting his own salvation above the greater good, I'll just lock him up and force him to cooperate. We do have potent drugs on the base, after all.

"Hmm… I'm fighting to someday be able to live how I want to live after we deal with the BETA." So he is putting himself above the planet's fate. But he said after we deal with the BETA. What is he thinking about, behind that relaxed face?

"How do you mean? You want to get rich or to scale the ranks? Or do you just want to run back to your world as fast as possible?" He crosses his arms and purses his lips a bit. His eyes became sabers, and frankly I thought for a second that he was going to pounce at me, however he takes a breath through his nose and calms down.

"I won't run away. And if I have to climb the military's ladder I will. But that's not my goal. You might think I'm crazy, but I want to live in peace. And I want to give a taste of that peace to as many people as I can." Peace? That's…

"…So you desire to end the war and bring about an era of peace?" That's silly. Only a kid would believe in that.

"I would like to have a sliver of it, if it's possible. I know that sometimes that happiness is not allowed to exist, but precisely because of that I want to regain it and share it. We probably will always have small conflicts and we will have to make many sacrifices along the way, but I want to end any and all large scale wars on this world. No point in saving humanity from the BETA if we can't later save humanity from itself."

"…Saving humanity from itself, huh?" So he's thinking on the aftermath already. Did we get sabotaged by another army in his previous experience?

"That's my end goal. I want to restore peace to my world, and see if I can leave this one alive after seeing with my own eyes that all our sacrifices weren't in vain. And for that, I need to be sure we are on the same team." He takes some steps towards me, looking straight into my eyes.

I see no kid in him. Only the fire of someone who went through hell, only to have to come back to it. I must contain myself and not smile, because I am so happy to confirm he really is my ally. Even if his goal sounds terrible impossible to achieve.

"So, are you willing to listen now? Or are you going to blow my head off when I turn around?"

"…I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt for now. Well then, I'll call Yashiro now." I send a fax to her, I suppose she won't take long. "Now, can you tell me what are you going to show me?" The activation of the 00 Unit? The launch of the XG? What will it be?

"The reasons why I don't want to hand over the theories to you right now and why I want to be more involved in everything." He must like this, having me at the edge of my seat. "Can you tell me why you pointed a gun at me? And why you thought I was a spy?"

"I showed you the papers already. I got suspicious, is all. You're too good to be true, you brought me much more support than I've received in this last few months."

"You're telling me that all I brought made you suspicious?"

"Yes, you knew too much about the Alternative Projects, and carried never before seen tech with you. Maybe you're from the CIA…" I try to probe, just in case. But he frowns as he crosses his arms.

"I'm not an American, and I'm not a spy. I know you need to be on your guard, but I'm not your enemy. I'd like it if you never ever pointed a gun at me again."

He doesn't seem to be lying, Yashiro also said he was telling the truth. Can I… believe it? Is he really here to help me? Well, no need to be impatient. Yashiro should… Oh, there she is.

"Yashiro, this is Takeru Shirogane. I believe I explained what he wants of you." She nods slowly.

"Yes, leave it to me."

"Hello, Kasumi. You don't have to force yourself much if you can't, it's just a few moments I want to show Sensei. Let's get along from now on, yes?" He approached her so calmly and gave her a handshake quite earnestly, showing no hesitation at all. So he doesn't fear Yashiro for being an ESPer? She seems to be interested in him, considering how she's staring right now.

"Well, let's get this done. Yashiro, it's all yours." She comes by my side, still holding Shirogane's hand, and grabs my own hand. I recall her saying that physical contact made it easier to send images to other people.

"Both of you, close your eyes. Shirogane-san, please focus on what you want to show her. Professor, you just remain calm." Easy.

"Kasumi, you don't have to be so formal with me. Takeru is fine." He seems to not like it when people address him so formally, but if he's friendly to Yashiro I won't object. Maybe if they become friends I'll rely on him to help her.

"...Alright. Then, please close your eyes."

Closing my eyes, the darkness envelops me. Then a faint light appears, distant. In a sudden flash, I see shapes taking form, sounds slowly becoming clear.

Then, I see the inside of a cockpit, orders and shouts blooming on my ears.

Yokohama Base was being overrun by BETA, that were on the Reactor. Someone got killed in the control panel of the Reactor. This can't be… The base couldn't…

"How long did this fight took?"

"One night." Shirogane's voice echoes nearby. One night? A single night did this to our base?! "This is a cause of the flaw I told you about. Of course, that's not all that went wrong last time." His voice bitter, I could feel the needle aimed at me.

Everything gets distorted into a different image slowly taking shape. Now what? A wrecked TSF? What does this… Marimo?

What is this? Marimo! No, why would… Ugh… This is… This is impossible! How could this happen in my base?! I would never let this happen!

"What is this about, Shirogane? Is this… real?"

"Yes, it is. That was your fault, Sensei." His bitterness was now obvious.

"What does that mean?" That makes no sense. Why would I risk Marimo's life like that? She's… Marimo is… This better not be a joke, Shirogane.

"You released the BETA upon the base. Here, let me show you. What you did."

Another flash of light appears in my view, and then I see our training grounds during the afternoon. Littered with explosions and screams.

Lasers burn the sky, Grapplers and Destroyers run rampant through the training grounds killing many soldiers in a matter of seconds.

Why? I released the BETA? This is… This can't be! I would never risk my crew's lives so easily!

"I did this, you say? Why would I do such a thing, Shirogane?" And how does this relate to the theories?

"You told me you wanted to show us the reality of the frontlines." Clearly disgusted, he spoke slowly. "That the base was too relaxed despite what was at stake. And that those who died were worthless anyways. It did bring the result you wanted and you were right, I guess. I still don't agree to it.".

I see. If it got me the result I wanted, then I'm not surprised I did that. Yes, I would do anything to get… Anything… Even… if Marimo had to die for it.

I can't help but claw at my palms. Is this how it is? I have to sacrifice everything to get what I want? I can't even keep my only friend alive? Is… this what must be done? If it is, then I would do it. Inhaling sharply through my nose, I ask my doubt away.

"But what does this has to do with the theories? I suppose we did gain something other than a new attitude from this. Why did I do this?"

"It allowed you to… tune the 00 Unit." His voice creaked. "I'd like to avoid this, if possible. We can't expect different results if we do the same things again, right?"

"Well… But how does this-"

"Now, now. Don't get impatient. There's a few more things left."

The vortex twists the visage. After another flash of light, an image of me in a weird outfit drinking alcohol appears.

What is this?! That's not me! I would never… What did she say? It's over? No, that… Alternative IV is cancelled?

"That's from my first loop. When I was only a Cadet and couldn't help you complete Alt. IV. In case you're still doubting my resolve towards our goal of saving humanity, let me show you a bit of what came with Alt. V. Now, I don't remember much from it, so things may look a bit… distorted." His voice shivered as if he had received a jolt. What happened to him in that parallel world?

Yet another flash of light. A wasteland appears before me, again from inside a cockpit, as a thousand screams bloom on my ears. Ugh… It hurts just to listen. I can feel my eyes squinting as if I wasn't wearing protective googles while on our manufacturing aisle. What is this madness? The radar on the cockpit shows an impossible amount of BETA nearby. Then, the vision halts as he looks back. A black fire engulfs BETA and TSFs alike. A G-Bomb. No, not just one. The sight was enough to make me retch.

"…What is this?"

"Operation Iceberg, the prelude to Alt. V. I don't really remember much from that, but let me tell you that the world was screwed."

"How so? What happened? A war over natural resorces?" If all of Europe became inhabitable…

"I don't know for sure, but I think all of Eurasia ended up underwater. Of course, the Empire also ended up submerged I think." What? All of… Underwater?! I do know how dangerous the G-Bombs are, I saw the readings of Ground Zero and made some equations to determine the long lasting damage they could cause, but all of Eurasia… This is much more dangerous than I thought. "Do you want to see now why I want us to take our time and not rush things?"

"Of course!"

After another flash of light, I see the inside of a cockpit. He's between some cliffs, is this Sadogashima? Then, the XG comes into view as it charges it's cannon. Lasers try to take it down, but the Rutherfold Field deflects them, and then it fires. It topples the monument of a Hive… It worked?! The XG is destroying the Sadogashima Hive! It takes a second shot perfectly. Look at that beam, all my efforts… are not in vain.

Is this the mission where Shirogane's squad dies? What's the problem with this? If the XG destroys the Hive, then there should be no-

The XG suddenly crashes, and then from a different location I see it as it explodes. Just like that, gone in a matter of seconds in a giant black orb.

Then, the light fades and I return to my office. Yashiro was petting Shirogane, who was rubbing his forehead as he groaned while supporting himself onto my desk.

"Is that good enough for you, Sen-"

"What happened?! What caused it to fall?! Tell me!" I grab him by the collar and start shaking him, he puts his hands over mine softly, trying to stop me.

"I can't tell you yet. But you should be able to fix the flaw now that you will know about it. My plan will get us better results than all what you saw."

"Really? How are you so sure your plan will work?" He looks at me, tensing his brows.

"I can show you something else, but only one more. And no more questions, we can't risk a ripple to ruin our efforts." I know that! But to see it fall… Of course I don't know what exactly happened and why the me of that world let the XG explode, but it's still frustrating.

"Then do it. Show me whatever it is now." He closes his eyes as Yashiro grabs our hands again.

After the flash of light, I see myself presenting another XG to Shirogane. Then I see all the people lying in the hallways of Yokohama Base, some dying, some gravely hurt. My base got destroyed. When did this happen? Is this when I released the BETA? No, this has to be the aftermath of what he first showed me. When the BETA got to the Reactor.

I then see Shirogane and Yashiro boarding the second XG. Where are they going?

Wait, why is it exploding? What happened? Where did it explode?! Why is he showing me so little about this mission?!

Shirogane is crying, his eyes are full of tears. The radar was empty, his squad got wiped out. He was forced to overload the Particle Cannon before escaping, it seems. But what was his mission? Where?

"Shirogane, why are you not showing me as many details this time?"

"…The important part comes now." He said, his tone lacking any emotions.

Is that the 00 Unit there? So I did complete it. Why is it not moving? What happened? And what's that thing in her hands?

_"Sumika-san is dead. Your fight is already over."_ Yashiro said to him then. He then hugged the 00 Unit and broke down in a never ending stream of tears.

Sumika… The name of the brain. The 00 Unit… broke down? His fight is over? Shirogane didn't have to keep fighting? What happened to his world then? No, wait, this means that…

…We lost everything? All the Valkyries, both XGs, the 00 Unit… And then everything went wrong on his end. But, how did things turn out in the end?

Again I'm back to the office. He lets out a long sigh as he goes to sit in the sofa. Yashiro seems a bit exhausted too as she gasps for air.

"See? That's what's gonna happen if we rush things again. You don't want… both XGs exploding and the 00 Unit breaking down, do you?" He says as he holds his face, hunched over.

Of course I don't. I didn't sacrifice so much to have it end like that. But I'm lacking context. I suppose that mission went well, with how much we sacrificed then, and that he's here due to… whatever happened in his home. Now I know he truly came from another world, but can I trust in him? Will he keep his resolve? I don't know exactly what happened, but if he's faced with a certain death or a cruel choice, what will he-

"I can show you… that I will be on your side, even if it means marching to hell. So that you don't go pointing guns at me again." He's looking at me, again standing up and coming closer.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to see? Do you want definitive proof that I'm your ally?" After holding his gaze for some seconds I nod. Yashiro again holds our hands.

My vision again assaulted by light, I slowly start discerning patterns on the walls, some shelves and an old desk.

_"Because I want you to live, Sensei."_ What? Where is this? It's… my old lab back at Sendai? What is Shirogane doing here?

_"That's the most stupid reason you could have to give me this. You do know how valuable this is, right?"_ I'm holding some sort of passport. What is this?

_"I think you should go in the shuttle, humanity needs your genius to survive."_ Shuttle? Is this about Alternative V? The me in the image looks down, defeat imprinted in her eyes.

_"Shirogane, it's over. I couldn't find the solution to-"_

_"To Alternative IV. You can still look for another solution."_ He says so confidently. He does sound different than how he sounds now though.

_"Another? What do you mean?"_

_"The BETA might one day reach the new planet, and since we know there's hostile life out there the possibility of another alien race attacking us is very real. Your fight is not over yet!"_ Shirogane said with a conviction strong enough to move mountains. Why did he believe in me so much?

_"Are you sure you're not just being selfish?"_

_"Of course I am being selfish. Because I want you to live, above anyone else. I know you'll eventually find a solution, and when you do I can only imagine what kind of crazy stuff you'll do to get the Earth back."_ I see his wide smile in a reflection of a glass. He has such blind faith in me, but why? No, how did this happen? Why is he giving that passport?

_"What about me, though? Have you stopped to think how I felt?"_

_"You always took care of me since I arrived in this world, can you let me take care of you, just this once?"_ Shirogane… Why did you… give me your seat?

_"Hehe, seems like the little kid became a man. And this is not the first time you 'take care' of me."_ What does that mean? Why is he blushing like that? He broke eye contact and seems to be scratching his head.

_"You were just… stressed that day. It doesn't count."_

_"Huh, well, it's not like I can just reject this when you put so much faith in me. And considering all the 'invitations' to Hawaii I've received…"_

_"Hawaii? What's up with it?"_

_"Don't worry about it, you just spared me from that. Shirogane?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I swear to you now, I'll find a way to eradicate the BETA even if it takes me my whole life to do so. So don't you go dying out there until I come back."_ He gave me his place in the shuttle, so that I could keep doing my research safely? Then, that's why he had to take part in that operation? He could have ran to safety, and yet… He chose to let me live.

_"I suppose I can't, now that you've ordered me not to, ahaha."_

_"Haha, you truly are an idiot. An interesting idiot."_

My vision returns to my office. What was that? Why was he… so confident in me? To give me his place in the Migrant Fleet, to go look for my old lab…

If that happened after Alt. IV was canned, he would have had to look for me on his own, despite having no contacts whatsoever in this world. Maybe Mitsurugi helped him? But, even so, he still put me above his own safety. To give me one last chance.

"Was that… enough for you, Professor?" Yashiro looked exhausted. Sending images is very taxing on her, I can't imagine how hard it must be to link memories to others. Shirogane's eyes squinted as tightly as mine did all this past days when I couldn't find a solution, he was again rubbing his head. I know that face, I don't want him suffering from a migrane, so let's fix them up.

"Yes, that will be enough. Let's take you both to the medical bay."

After doing some check ups, both of them got better after taking a protein shake and eating something sweet. We made our way back to the office without speaking, while I gathered my thoughts of all I just saw.

He and Yashiro each sit in a sofa as I returned to my chair behind my desk.

"Shirogane I'm going to ask you some questions, can you answer them?"

"Yeah, sure." His voice is but a sliver of his normal tone. He must not be used to the toll of an ESPer.

"Shirogane, you won't hesitate if you have to take a cruel choice?"

"No."

"Even if that means that you won't be able to save everyone?"

"…I know that the perfect timeline doesn't exist. I'm here to try and save them, but I also know how hard that actually is. I won't doubt when the time comes for me to bloody my own hands, Sensei." I like the shine in his eyes.

"Then, why did you want to join Squad 207? If you wanted to help me, you could have accepted my offer to join the Alt. IV team."

"I already told you. We need all the firepower we can get, and I want to help them be as strong as they can be for the future."

"Even if you'll end up going back to your world?" Why bother about what's left here if you'll end up leaving anyways? I can see why you would like to help after all you've gone through, but this isn't your world.

"I may not be able to ever go back." His gaze drops to the floor, again shadows cover his face.

"What? Why?"

"Because… Due to my status as a Causality Nucleus, and thanks to all the loops I've taken, my world isn't free from the causal effects. So, my world's you told me that… I might have to sever my connection to my original world and stabilize myself here, becoming part of this world forever. That's one of the ways to reach my goal. So, I might end up here for the rest of my life." Huh… The more I hear, the more I want those theories. But I can't strain my relationship with him any further. He must be offended I did this to him and is merely minding his temper to not ruin our partnership. I also can't risk the BETA swarming the base now. We don't have the XG and, like he said, I rather it not explode on it's first mission.

"Alright. I get it, so that's what you want me to help you with." He nods twice as he crossed his arms. "Well then, do you know what's up with the records of the other you in this world?"

"No, you never told me anything about him. You only told me he was dead, but I don't know anything about his life."

I see. So that's why he didn't knew he was a Royal Guard and why the Shogunate came after him in the other worlds. If he was merely a normal boy, or a desperate child trying to change the future, I may have realized he wasn't a spy. Being so calm and bringing so much help almost played against him.

"Why did the XG crash at Sadogashima? Can you at least tell me something about that?" I need to know, what is this fatal flaw? And, how can I fix it? Do I need something from overseas? A specific type of G-Element?

"I'll tell you just a bit, to quench your curiosity. You got everything done, but you missed something in the 00 Unit and that caused the BETA to outsmart us. I also made Sumika unstable by remembering something, and that almost ruined our mission." He closes his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"What?! The BETA? What do you mean?" He strokes his chin as he leans back in the sofa.

"They started to use our tactics, that's how they almost destroyed the base." What the… But how did that happen?

"And what about making Sumika unstable?"

"She got jealous of a memory and ended up overheating." So we couldn't use the XG to defend the base, huh?

"So, that's why you wanted me to take my time? To not rush things and deal with this problems throughly?"

"I thought that if I gave you the theories, you'll rush things like before to get results out faster. And someone didn't want to listen today." I ignore his sarcastic remark as I lean back into my seat.

"I see. We'll keep our deal then. I won't rush things this time, I'll reevaluate my whole theory throughly before activating the 00 Unit."

"Okay. Can I ask you some questions now?" He leans forward, entwining his fingers together.

"That's fair, I guess. What is it?"

"Why did you do it?" His gaze bore into me. His brows furrowed, a small fire burning within his eyes.

"Let me start by explaining why I chose to threaten you. I was overjoyed after hearing the morning reports from my engineering teams, all the data you brought is definitely going to yield spectacular results. So I thought I'd deal with your records as you asked me."

"Sensei, does that mean you weren't planning on stealing the theories?"

"No, I still wanted to take a look at them." He narrows his eyes at me, crossing his arms. "Not only I would get my so desired answer, but I also would confirm you were on my side. You don't know how reassuring it is to know you're my ally. Right now I don't really have many allies."

"What do you mean? Aren't you a super important person here?" He seems puzzled at my words. What does he think I am?

"I am, but I've lost much support due to those stupid politicians. The UN and the Empire's relations are really tense right now, and me being originally an Imperial researcher puts me in the eye of many detractors. Imperial people say that I sold myself to America, that I betrayed Japan. Some in the UN say I might go maverick and give my research's results to the Empire. Everything took a turn for the worse after the last joint operation on the Korean Peninsula. Didn't I tell you this last time?" Maybe I didn't trust him that much before? Or was he focused solely on completing Alt. IV?

"Huh? I don't remember anything about an operation there. Or about you being in problems because of politics."

"You don't? Maybe it turned out differently last time?"

"Can you tell me about this?"

"Do I have to? It has little to do with the matter at hand." He groans a bit.

"Yes, please do." Sigh…

"That mission was supposed to be a distraction upon the 20th Hive. But the Japanese soldiers got overconfident, and insisted on continuing to attack the Hive. The American troops, that were the lifeline in the operation with their covering fire, retreated after the mission was declared finished. The Royal Guard's and the IJA's pilots ended up alone surrounded by BETA, after both the UN and American armies retreated, despite being warned to pull back."

"This sounds like the perfect nightmare. Why didn't they retreat?"

"The commander of the Imperial Forces was a young man from one of the Regent Houses. He inspired the troops with a speech about how they could change the course of the war that day. Of course he was wrong, they didn't have enough supplies. All of them died, and the nationalistic faction in the Empire used this accident to 'prove' that the UN and USA don't care about Japan. Since then, many members of the Parliament and the Regent Houses have started to voice their opposition about the way in which the UN and USA treat the Empire, some VIPs included in that group. Thanks to this, a lot of bilateral projects have been halted. The deal for the XG, the production of the Shiranui Second, the delivery of spare parts for many TSFs. That also got in the way of my negotiations for support. The few allies I still have can't do nothing either because they're in a difficult political position or because they can be branded as 'traitors to the Empire'. Is that enough for you?" He nods as he looks to the ceiling.

"This is totally different from what happened last time, I never heard this kind of thing from you before."

"I see. Back to the point then. When I read your report and saw that there was so little information I couldn't help to doubt you. You were too good to be true, you ticked all the boxes. You gave me an answer to all of my problems, you gave me proof of my theory being right, you offered your services to me. Really, you're a godsend to me right now. You suddenly appear before me and solve everything, just like that. Then I saw your records, and I started doubting you."

"You mean you thought I was a spy because of that?"

"Yes, I was sure you were trying to take advantage of me using my problems as bait to later sabotage me from within. Of course, I don't believe that anymore after hearing the truth from you."

"So, that means you'll let me help you from now on? No gunshots involved?" Again his sabers stare right at me.

"Depends. What do you mean by that? If it's just following my orders, that's what I was planning for you from the start."

"No, I mean, that you let me voice my opinion and share my plans and ideas with you. I know last time I didn't really help with anything, but this time I do want to try to make a difference. I don't want you to just pretend we are equals, I want you to see me as one, if you deem me worthy."

"So you want me to give you authorization to do 'stuff' if it's profitable for Alt. IV somehow?"

"Yes. Of course, some things, like the consoles, might not be exactly related to Alt. IV, but I want you to hear me out when I come to you for aid or with a serious idea." That's not something you should ask, I welcome all the help you can give, so long as it works in my favor.

"Yes, so long as we have the time and resources for whatever it is you wanna do. So long as you work with me, humanity's survival will always be first. Understood?"

"Of course. Next, can I trust you to not go doing things behind my back if they involve me or my squad?"

"Didn't you say before that you're willing to bloody your own hands?" His gaze turns stern, and I see him clenching his fists.

"I want none of that bullshit, Sensei. I know results come first, but I want you to at least inform me of your plans. If you back-stab me, I won't cooperate with you anymore. Especially after this little incident."

I hold his gaze but he doesn't flinch. He leans back moving his face slightly to one side, and continues talking more calmly than before.

"Once you finish the XM3 and I can tell you everything, I want no secrets between us. I won't hesitate to do what's necessary to fulfill my mission, but if I can't trust you, I won't follow your orders. Even if humanity's salvation comes first, I have my own goals as well."

He thinks he can demand such things from me? Why should I report what I do to him? He smiles a bit as he rests his chin on his palm.

"Give and take, right? If I see you're not taking me into account, I'll take that as a sign that our partnership came to an end. I'll say it once more, I am not your pawn. I am your partner in this." He then remains silent, waiting for my answer. I leave the silence hanging, to see if he'll back down, but he doesn't say a thing.

"I guess I can make you my bodyguard officially, and if you prove useful I can treat you like my right hand. But that goes both ways, if you do something against Alt. IV I'll do everything in my power to end your life. Was I clear?" He gazes at me with half closed eyes and then shakes his head.

"You seem to forget that I can loop back in time, Sensei."

"Believe me, I can make you go through a fate worse than death." I'm sure not even he knows of-

"You mean erasing my existence, perhaps?" He knows about that? Of course, if he was involved with the 00 Unit I may have mentioned it to him.

"You said it. Both of us need the other, so I guess I can give you that reassurance. I won't hide things from you, so long as they concern you or your squadmates. Or the Alt. Program. And I also won't harm you, as long as we're on the same team. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, that'll do. Ok, last thing. I want you to let me handle the 00 Unit after it's started."

"What do you mean?" His gaze doesn't waver, but the fire within did. What did I do when we activated the 00 Unit that caused this in him?

"I want you to let me tune it. That was my role after I gave you the theories last time, and it's something I want to do my way this time. I'm sure I can do it, now that we have the second theory and I already experienced it."

"…You do know you're talking about humanity's hope, right?"

"Yes. But I still want to do it my way. Now that I'm a more powerful Nucleus I might have an easier time, but anyways, I want you to promise me that." If it will put him at ease, I guess I can wait and see where this goes. Not like I have a choice, going by her reactions to his name yesterday.

"Alright. I'll let you take care of the 00 Unit. So, are you on my side Shirogane?"

"Of course. You need me to protect and tune the 00 Unit, I need you to fix the problems of my world and get power to reach my peace. Our interests are in alignment again, even if I still don't agree with some of your methods. But you're the only one who'll believe me, the only one I can talk to freely about these things. I came here for you Sensei, I need your help. I'm willing to let this little thing go if you can finally believe my words and you promise to aid me."

"Alright. Shirogane, I promise you I'll do everything I can to prevent whatever it is that will happen. I won't ask for the theories, and I'll take my time to fix the flaw of the 00 Unit. I assure you of that."

"Glad to hear that, Sensei. You can let me take care of the 00 Unit, I'll get it to be like a human in no time." Good to see he's all motivated for that. But now that he reminded me…

"By the by Shirogane, during one of those memories… you mentioned something about 'taking care' of another me. What was that about?" His brows furrows as he tilted his head slightly.

"Taking care of you? What does that- ...Ah." His face gets all red as he breaks eye contact. Yashiro flinched, to make her react to it…

"Shirogane, why are you blushing?"

"I just… remembered something embarrassing."

"Oh, and you wouldn't mind to share what that something is?"

"Please no, you were just… stressed and drunk. I was just worried that if I left you alone you'll do something crazy." He avoids my gaze, so he doesn't want to tell me? Fine, let's not press the subject.

"Alright, let's leave it at that then. You should go to your room, if anyone asks what were you doing, tell them you were aiding me in a special mission. I'll contact someone to deal with your records, it's going to be a tough call. But don't worry, I'll get it done. Bring the consoles here tomorrow, I'll start working on making more of those. That's all."

"Fine by me. By the way, the contact you mentioned… wouldn't happen to be Sakon Yoroi-san, right?"

"You know about him too?" He's not the only one I'll call but he is someone very important.

"Yeah. Isn't he on the Ministry of Information? You sure it's safe to let him in this kinda thing?" I know why would you say that, but don't worry, my relation with him isn't so bad for you to doubt him.

"I'll tell him you're listed as 'dead' here despite you being fine, since you were enlisted in the UN as a Cadet after you left the Empire, since I got that bit prepared and done already, and then I'll ask him to help me with the fixes here. I'll give him a hint about the stealth intel you brought in exchange, that should turn the Empire's heads towards us. They will surely ask for it, and I'll use that to regain my influence in the local scene and to cover your back." I'm sure they won't be able to contain themselves, I'll recover my support before the end of the year with these new toys. Not even the Shogun could refuse these gifts.

"Alright, just be careful. I think you already know, but he can reach the Shogun. If you give-"

"The Shogun?! How do you know that?!" Did he meet her before or did I mention it to him?

"I'll tell you another time, but be careful with what you tell him. I know you can deal with him, but better safe than sorry." He says as he ruffles his hair. Now I want to know how you met him and how much you know of the Shogun. You're one big, thick bag of surprises Shirogane. Though, if word gets out that a 'dead' Royal Guard is working for me…

"You're right, especially with how some people in the Shogunate see me now. Hehe, I'm glad to have you on my side."

"If that's all, I'll be going." He slowly gets up, rubbing his knees.

"Shirogane, one last thing."

"What it is?"

"Nothing will happen to this base this time. You just focus on helping Squad 207 as much as you can for now. Leave the rest to me. Alright?"

"Yeah, I get it. Good night you two." He waves at us and leaves.

I stand up and make myself some coffee. I sigh and process all that he told me just now. Sitting again, I look at the little shape of the bunny in the room.

"So Yashiro, he didn't lie about anything?" She shakes her head slowly.

"No, he believes everything he said is the truth, and he was on edge the whole time."

"Was that bit about tuning the 00 Unit true as well?"

"Yes. It seemed like his heart was in pain when he remembered that."

If it made him resent me, I better let him handle it. I want no more things between us now that I know he's on my side. So, if he can deal with the 00 Unit, then I'll leave it to him. Of course, if he fails, I'll probably resort to the same method my other me used.

Regardless, I'm glad my suspicions were wrong. With all he showed me, with whatever plan he has, I'm sure I'll bring Alt. IV to life, and now I have a guardian that will do all he can to achieve that, and even more than that if he decides to remain here and try to make this world more 'peaceful'.

However, there's still the matter of this world's Shirogane. He was a Royal Guard, so I'll have to deal with it carefully. 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi wasted no time in poking her nose into the matter. I have no time to lose, I do need to regain his trust.

* * *

_The Next Day. Near 9 AM._

_(Mana's room.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

I sigh as I sort the reports from the trio about the squad's activities yesterday. I didn't get many answers when I inquired about his standing here. They said he was a leftover Cadet from a foreign unit, that was scouted after an accident prevented him from taking the CCSE after he couldn't do it with his previous squad. The XO refused to divulge more information and the Instructor didn't knew much more than that as well.

They're hiding you well. But I suppose that's obvious. You returned to your room quite late last night, I can only wonder what kind of mission you're doing here. I called HQ for any updates but there was nothing. Should I report something about him? No, I should only talk about him personally with Her Highness.

There's two knocks on my door in an odd rhythm.

"Enter." Tomoe enters the room and gives me a bow.

"Mana-sama, I have a report for you."

"Let's hear it."

"The suspect is again training with the squad. They shared breakfast and he seemed to be fitting in fine. He was also calling Meiya-sama by her name." He did? Well, he never cared much for formalities.

"Does she seem bothered by him?"

"No, she hasn't corrected him and doesn't seem to mind. According to Ebisu, he's currently running faster than all the members of his squad at the moment."

Of course he is, this wouldn't be a problem for him. So he calls Meiya-sama by her name and they're getting along, huh? Maybe that is your mission, perhaps? I'm glad to have you watching over her. Though I cannot show my emotions to them, they cannot know of you.

"Surprising, isn't it? Keep me updated of his movements. We have received no new intel from HQ, so there's no change in our plans."

"Yes, Mana-sama!" She salutes and leaves.

He obviously hasn't received a special TSF, I think he isn't in contact with HQ. So he should have been ordered to work for the XO in exchange for her to allow him to protect Meiya-sama. I can't say that I'm not curious and I would like to have a talk with you, but right now I cannot allow my feelings to get in the way. Even if Maya would be overjoyed to learn you're still alive. But then, I guess she would know about this, since she's Her Highness' retainer and your teacher.

Maybe I could go and watch your training myself. I'm curious to see how much of your technique you still have. There's so many questions left unanswered.

As I reached for the door's handle my communicator starts beeping. A call from HQ-01?

"This is Tsukuyomi."

"Mana, it's Maya. What happened that you requested a mission update yesterday? HQ went into panic thinking that something had happened to Meiya-sama!" Maya's stern tone is showing signs of anger. It's so rare to see you out of your ice cage.

"Are you sure this line is safe from recordings?"

"Do you think I would make such a mistake? Your doubt is insulting." Pointless worrying, as always.

"I happened to meet a fellow here in the base. Since I didn't receive word of his arrival, I thought I would ask for directions on how to approach him."

"A fellow? You mean a member of the Royal Guard? No one has been sent to Yokohama after your group, are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Shadows cannot be traced so easily, Maya."

"Shadows? What do you mean? Can you tell me clearly who it is that you met?" I thought she would know, being his teacher.

"It's just as you heard me, the shadow has come to watch over the night." I believe you'll understand. I would like to avoid using his name.

"The shadow… Look Mana, enough with the riddles. Who's been sent to watch over Meiya-sama? Are you sure you're not mistaking this person for someone else? This is a very serious matter."

"Your star pupil came two days ago and joined Meiya-sama's squad, I've been preparing a report but since I didn't knew how to address him I still haven't sent it."

"If you're talking about Onimura, he's still in my unit. So, you got confused. Didn't you check the person's information?"

"Maya, it's not like you to be so oblivious. I'll say it clearly then, 1st Lt. Shirogane has joined Meiya-sama's squad." I heard a loud gasp. Did she truly not know?

"What did you… Mana, I don't know what came over you, but lying like this can be considered an act of treason." A quiet fury lurked behind her words, she didn't knew of this.

"It is no lie. It's him, no doubt about it."

"That can't be! He died two years ago defending the Hiiragi district from the BETA!"

"That's what I thought, too. But his face, physique, hair, all is the same. He bested Meiya-sama in a duel, so I suppose his skill with a blade hasn't waned over the years."

"This is… This is impossible. He should be dead. Are you absolutely certain it's him?"

"Yes, I was going to see him train today to ascertain whether or not it's him. But he even got a very high security lock on his personal data, despite how suspicious that would be for a Cadet. A spy wouldn't make such a careless move, and I doubt anyone could access his profile of the Guard. Considering his role, I wouldn't doubt it is easier for him to move around as a dead man." I waited a few moments until Maya replied.

"…Refrain from sending your report for a few days. I'll go there personally, with the delivery of your spare parts. I'll see whether it's truly him."

"If he is indeed him, what do you plan to do? We cannot interact with him or interfere with his mission."

"I'll retreat, and ask Yuuhi-sama for your instructions. She may have trusted you'll knew what to do, but I can't blame you for doubting. Of course, if he isn't who we think we may have to take extreme measures to deal with this new recruit."

"Understood. I'll lay low for awhile, continuing to observe him. You'll arrive in a few days, I suppose?"

"I'll make arrangements to arrive in two days. The faster we resolve this, the better. How has Meiya-sama being until now?"

"Fine. However, the training they're giving her is much more harder than what I expected. I can't say that I'm not grateful for it." As much as Meiya-sama might want to fight, it pains me to no end to see her train in this place. She should be a member of the Royal Guard, not a dog of America.

"I see. I'll report that to Her Highness. Stay safe, Mana."

"Same to you, Maya."


	9. Ace Recruit

**Chapter 9: Ace Recruit**

* * *

_October 26th. 7:15 AM._

_(Track field.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I finish stretching just before the Instructor calls for us. This days I've been keeping my pace to not overwhelm the girls and they seem to be progressing just fine. Luckily, we're all getting along. Save for, you know, Chizuru and Kei.

Sensei already started the plans to make more consoles to train them, so that won't take much more time hopefully. For now, I'll keep up my guard around her, just in case she gets all paranoid again. That being said, I have a bad feeling about what she told me the other day. Did she not tell me all that stuff last loop because it had nothing to do with me? I think there may be something else to it. While this would explain why she aimed her gun at me last loop, something feels off now.

"Squad, today we'll be doing a more intense training. You'll do five klicks normally, and then you'll do fifteen on full gear with backpack and rifle."

"Huh?! We've never ran so much until now, Instructor." Chizuru voices her worry, but is met with a smile.

"There's a first time for everything. Now, get on the track already!" A loud bark sent us to the field.

The girls looked a bit worried, I now know that adding distances like this can be very taxing when you're regulating your stamina. I read online about a marathon in London in which they moved the finishing line a bit so that it passed over a gate and through an open space, so that the people could cheer the runners when they where near the end. That little change made the ones that were on the vanguard collapse just before reaching the goal.

This can be a similar situation. The girls have not ran more than fifteen klicks total, and never more than seven in full gear. They may just faint in the middle of it. I suppose I gotta have faith in them and keep my eyes peeled just in case.

The whistle is blown and we start the training. As usual I start lightly, but everyone else seems to be reserving their stamina as well. They're going slower than usual, barely putting speed into their pace. The first five klicks passed without much problems. Now, the real deal starts.

I manage to keep a steady rhythm, but the girls start falling behind after running eight klicks. Tama falls on her face just behind the start line.

"TAMASE! Get up and keep running unless you want all the team to have to run more laps!" Marimo-chan's shout makes all of us shiver.

Tama gets up in a hurry and continues to run, but it's clear she's exerting herself. The rest are more or less alright, but I already have a two laps lead on them.

I end up finishing while the girls still have five klicks left to run. They look exhausted, I don't think they'll be able to do today's battles.

"Well done, Shirogane! That was a very nice show off of endurance. You may rest until the rest finish."

"Instructor, may I ask what brought this sudden change? Usually, it's recommended to slowly increase the distances and the weight one carries."

"Yes, but you adapted just fine. They were trained under this program for a longer time, so they shouldn't have problems with it. They already failed one CCSE so they don't have any excuse to not perform on par with this kind of training." She says, and then she returns her attention to the runners.

Something is definitely wrong this time around. All of them are just barely jogging now, they can't even finish the distance running. I mean, the same happened to me the first time around but this is just overkill, and that's coming from me.

"Alright. With Tamase now all of you have finished. I'll bring the weapons, you may go refresh yourselves."

They're completely beat. I don't think this is a good idea.

"Shirogane-san… What did you eat in your other unit?" Tama's question catches me off guard. What's this about food?

"What did I eat? Normal stuff, I guess?"

"Fool… It was a rhetorical question." Meiya looks like she just got out of the sea. "We're surprised you could keep up with today's course. We already knew you had good stamina, but this is just…" She simply stares at me as if I were a weird fish in an aquarium.

"Special-kun, way to go." Kei says with her usual deadpan face.

"Squad! Here's the weaponry, the first pairings will be as follows: Shirogane and Mitsurugi with weapons, Tamase and Sakaki on HTH."

"So Meiya, what do you want to use today?" She's standing by the box, simply staring at the weapons. "Meiya?"

"Could we use knives today? I'm not feeling good to use a sword." Weird. Well, last loop she did challenge me to a knife fight when we first fought. Yeah, she's tired today. That's gotta be it.

"Sure thing, knives it is."

We take our position in the field and I start the attack, but Meiya can barely dodge my strikes. Her eyes are unfocused, her breathing is irregular.

"Meiya, are you okay? You look-"

"I am fine. Shirogane, there's no need for you to hold back, come at me with all you've got!" She charges at me, but…

I move aside and trip her, she falls to the ground and I kick her knife away while pointing mine to her neck.

"You sure you're okay? I've never seen you do such a mistake when attacking." Shame is painted in her face as she avoids my eyes.

"…This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Huh? What's this now? "You baited me into attacking, knowing I'm tired. Mmgh, to be so easily defeated again."

"You got that wrong, it wasn't a plan or anything. You just rushed blindly at me."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Why are you pouting?! Can't you take some criticism?

"Yes, you acted rashly. Haste makes waste, after all. You're too straightforward, Meiya."

"Grr… I can't even find the words to rebuke you. You are most certainly right, however. Completely defeated again." She gets up, breathing a heavy sigh. She looks most positively depressed.

"Don't get so down, today you were exhausted after the training."

"You did it as well, and you're as nimble as usual." A taint spread on her otherwise clear eyes, and that poisoned gaze drove into me through Meiya's stare. I don't like it when she's sad, even less after that last talk we had.

"You'll get to this level eventually, so long as you keep training. Your efforts will never betray you, Meiya." I return her a supporting gaze, just like she used to do with me when I completely failed at everything the first time around. She recovers a faint smile and nods at me.

The rest of the fights went more or less the same. The girls were totally spent by the end of the training, to the point that they just threw themselves to the ground.

I ended up stashing the weapons myself while I let them go to the PX first. I wonder what was Marimo-chan thinking today, maybe she wanted to show the girls our difference in a clear way? Who knows? Let's go eat, we still have the lectures today.

"Wait right there, Cadet!"

As I was making my way to the PX, a voice I recognize well calls out to me. As I turned around a woman in a red dress with turquoise hair and a pair of glasses met my gaze. Maya-san was here, but why? I never saw her in this world. Another difference to the list, now what do I do? The Royal Guards don't really like me, and now Meiya is nowhere around to stop her. If it comes to violence… Can I attack her? No, then what do I do?

"Good afternoon to you, Cadet." She greets me formally, it's very different from the rather cold but still friendly Maya-san I know.

"Good afternoon. Who might you be?" Very slightly, one of her brows twitched and adjust her glasses. I'm in danger, aren't I?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm 1st Lt. Maya Tsukuyomi, may I take a bit of your time? There's some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Alright. What did you need from me?" Reacting aggressively will only put me in a worse position. I gotta keep my cool.

"Well then, you are part of the 207th Cadet Squad, are you not?"

"Yes, that's right."

"When did you join this squad? I thought there were only women in it."

"On the 23rd of this month, Ma'am."

"I see. Could you tell me from where you joined?" Her gaze grows stern and sharp. Not like I didn't expect this, but for it to happen so earlier it's a surprise for sure.

"That's confidential. My personal information can only be accessed by the UN, if you wish to know please refer to my Instructor." She narrows her brows, her face unwavering. I can never tell what she is thinking.

"Of course. Then allow me to change the question, were you ever trained by the Royal Guards?"

"Huh? Of course not." What kind of question is that? Why is she asking me that? I never even got to pilot a real Takemikazuchi!

"Oho, an instant answer. Then, were you instructed by the IJMDF?"

"My personal information is confidential, 1st Lieutenant. Please refer to my Instructor for such details." She's scouting for my origins, she's testing me. She must know I'm a 'walking corpse', but she's slowly trimming the list of the places I could have come from.

"I see. Can I ask you one last question?" Here comes that one, I'm sure.

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Why is a dead man walking here?" I F-ing called it.

"A dead man? Is that some sort of riddle?"

"I'll ask once more, why is a dead man walking?" She takes a step forward not losing eye contact with me. What should I answer?

"I dunno, because he has someone to protect?" Not a lie. Don't think she'll buy it.

"Someone to protect?" Her gaze relaxes a bit as she stares into my eyes. She has that same piercing gaze as my Maya-sensei, shame I will probably never see her again.

"Yes, I'm here to protect someone, something that's very dear for me." I hold her gaze, that diamond-hard gaze she always had.

She's… just there, staring at me. Like at the start of all of our bouts. I can't read her at all.

"Could you tell me what this 'something' is, Cadet?"

"That's personal, so no."

"Huh… Why would you not wish to divulge that, I wonder?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Think whatever you want, I won't speak of my personal matters. Though, if you're suspecting me of something, let me say that I'm not your enemy or anything."

"Oh, truly?" And again, she remained quietly holding my gaze.

"Is that all you wanted to ask? I kinda need to go get my lunch, they're going to run out of mackerel and natto rolls if I don't hurry." Let's get the F out of here before this gets worse or the other Tsukuyomi arrives.

"…Yes, sorry to keep you for so long Cadet. Thanks for your time." I turn around to go towards the PX, Maya-san follows closely behind me.

As we reach the split in the hallway, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you again, Takeru." Maya-san said in a barely audible whisper.

What the… Did I hear that wrong?

Maya-san goes her way without looking back. I definitely heard her say my name as she patted my shoulder. What is the meaning of this? Is she… the Maya-san from my world? No, she called me Shirogane-sama instead of Takeru. Then what the hell was that? Did this world's me have some sort of relationship to the Royal Guards? No, Sumika spoke of him as if he were a normal guy last loop. I'll go ask Sensei tonight, can't ignore this kind of thing.

Thankfully I managed to arrive in time to the PX. There was no more mackerel but I'm not dying for not eating it during lunch. I did get my rolls, though.

"Shirogane, what kept you for so long?" Chizuru ask me as I sit.

"A female Royal Guard stopped me on the way to ask me some questions."

"Eh?! A Royal Guard, you say?" Meiya immediately jolted up, shock on both eyes and voice.

"Hmm? What's with that reaction, Meiya?"

"Eh? Ah, no, nothing. I was just surprised, that's all." She looks preoccupied, I bet she thinks it was her Tsukuyomi the one who stopped me. "Anyways, are you alright? You didn't get threatened?"

"No, she asked me who I was and why was I in the squad. No idea what was her deal, she seemed to already know my name so I don't know why she bothered to come ask me in person." I mean, I thought they were suspicious of me but… This is faster than before.

"That's a relief."

"Why? Are the Royal Guards hostile to us or something?" Let's pretend I don't know why she talked to me.

"Eh? Not really, but…"

"It's because we are UN soldiers." Chizuru says with a shade of disgust in her voice. "Despite being Japanese, we are been trained under the UN's flag instead of our nation's. It's obvious why they would be suspicious of us."

I don't get it. What the hell is wrong in this loop? Why are the Empire and the UN at odds with each other? I can understand them being paranoid about Americans, but the UN too?

"Um, Shirogane-san, what did you think of today's running exercise?" Tama tries to change the conversation. Right, her Dad is the Undersecretary of the UN. She must feel bad when someone talks badly about the organization.

"It was a bit overkill for my taste."

"Overkill?" Meiya makes a complicated face as she tries to understand what I said.

"To go really overboard with something."

"Then why don't you just say overboard?" Meiya one does not think so much about words, you just talk how you feel is right.

"I… don't know? It fits more situations I guess."

"Special-kun is right. Today's training was too hard."

"I'll have to agree. None of us could have finished this kind training while running like it's intended to be done." Chizuru says pensively while adjusting her glasses. "Maybe the Instructor was trying to show us the gap between ours and Shirogane's stamina?"

"I agree. We already knew he had more endurance than us, but today showed me that the difference was more grand than I had thought. I couldn't even last two minutes during our sparring today." You sound so bothered by that Meiya.

"Special-kun, any tips for the squad?"

"Hmm… There's not much we can do about your stamina. You'll just have to slowly get used to run more. But maybe you could try imitating my running style."

"Style? How do you mean?" Tama was not the only one who didn't understand.

"What I do is take each step with my heels, with some force behind it. This makes my body move forward instinctively, with each step I take I gain more momentum and thanks to that I spend less energy in my stride."

"So that was your secret! Such an ingenious idea indeed, I'll try to perform it during my training tonight." Don't praise me too much Meiya, I just read about it online.

"Special-kun, you smartypants."

"An interesting approach indeed. Guys, why don't we all go jogging at night? I'll be easier for Shirogane to teach us this way." Chizuru suggest as she finishes eating.

"There's nothing to teach here, you just gotta get used to use your heels first."

"No, it's still a different way of running. And you also know how to keep your pace steady while doing it, or are you busy with another mission from the Professor today?"

"No, I don't have anything for today as far as I know." But I wanted to talk with Yuuko-sensei about some stuff today. I suppose I can leave it for tomorrow.

"Then it's decided! I'll be counting on you, Shirogane."

"No problem, Chizuru." Oh crap…

"Shirogane, I already told you to not call me by my name."

"Sorry, I'll try to keep it to a minimum."

"Just because Mitsurugi let's you do it doesn't mean the rest of us will."

"I don't mind you calling me Tama, though. It's kinda cute!" Thank you Tama, you're always such a sweetheart.

These days I ended up calling them all by their names. Tama didn't mind, but Chizuru made a ruckus about it and Kei almost choked me to death.

Today's lecture was brutal as well. The Instructor rushed through the modules we were supposed to be seeing and went straight to combat scenarios. I could keep up since I've seen them all who knows how many times, but the rest got some answers wrong and suffered the wrath of Marimo-chan.

In the past a Soldier class ended up devouring you, but I feel that in this loop you'll be the one eating them Marimo-chan. Wait, are BETAs edible? Like, can we make hamburgers and stuff out of them?

…

I might not want to find out.

After a rather fast dinner we made our way to the track field and I showed the girls how I ran. They started to try to imitate me, but…

"Meiya, you're putting too much force into your steps. You don't have to kick the ground so hard! Tama, you look like you're skipping."

Chizuru and Kei are doing rather fine, they still can't run while doing it all the time but they got their pace figured out. The other two, however…

"Shirogane, how do you not lose your balance while running like this?! It is most troubling to not fall forward and to keep a steady pace. I find myself running faster than I want to, but if I slow down I cannot do as you showed me." Always going overboard. You really need to find your middle ground.

"It's not like this is the best running method, it's just what I find more comfortable. You can try to find your own style, Meiya."

"No, I would like to dominate this method. If this is how you became so nimble then I cannot back down. Even if it's not compatible with me, I must overcome this hurdle. Something so simple cannot bring me down!" More purple flares appear on her eyes. It's rare to see her so determinated to do something, especially something so simple as this.

"S-Shirogane-san… My feet hurt."

"Sorry about that, Tama. Maybe you should stop for today, you all did run a lot this morning."

"Uuh… I'm the only one who can't do it."

"Hey, all of us have some bad points. What is your strong point?"

"My strong point? I guess it's shooting. Sniping is what I do best, but I'm really not that good." BS, you're awesome. You took down an HSST and protected me in Kashgar until the end, even when you probably where out of ballistic ammo.

"Then you should work on your reflexes and nimbleness more than your stamina. Maybe doing yoga would help?"

"Yoga? What's that?"

"You don't know? That thing you do where you move slow, and use this giant ball to arch your back and there's these poses that help you meditate or whatever." Maya-sensei explained it to me, to hone my mind to bring the full extent of my skill when I used the Mugen Kidou. But I can't really say I understood all of it. I still remember the exercises, though.

"I never heard of anything like that. Um… Is that something you… learned abroad?" Tapping her fingers together, she dodged my gaze.

"Yeah, kinda. Here, let me show you a simple pose." I take the low lunge pose and slowly transition to high lunge, to warrior I, and finally warrior II. Then I return to low lunge slowly. And then I do the tree for a while.

"Amazing! You have very good balance, Shirogane-san!"

"These were just the most basic ones. I only know some others that are more advanced, I'm not an expert or anything. Hopefully, this will be more useful to you than pushing you to run harder."

"Yes, I'll try my best. Should I move from one pose to the other like you did?"

"No, try to stay for awhile in each of them. I did it fast to show you how it's done, the real thing is to do it slowly to gain more balance." Then when you start moving fast, you'll get so much more precise it's scary. I still remember how happy I was the first time I landed a hit on Sensei. Then I got cocky and she beat me soundly in a few seconds. My stomach hurts remembering those blows.

Tama starts to do the low lunge.

"Extend your leg a bit more, you don't have to bend your knee."

"O-Okay!" She's doing it perfectly outside of that.

"Hmm? Shirogane, what is Tamase doing?"

"Can't you tell? Training."

"Huh… But what is she doing?" Chizuru I know your eyesight is bad, but this is just stupid.

"She's doing Yoga. I think that improving her nimbleness and reflexes is better than making her run."

"Yoga? Is that something you learned abroad?" Chizuru narrowed her eyes at me, crossing her arms. I give her a short explanation. In the middle of it Meiya and Ayamine came to watch, as Tama had made it to Warrior I.

"Shirogane, are those… movements really helpful?" She sounded doubtful as she watched Tama.

"I know they don't look like it, but they are really good for your fitness."

"Should we try them out too?"

"I guess? If you want to." The other three reluctantly took a spot and tried to do the same movements.

It's completely different from what they have been taught, to make fast and precise movements. To be told to move slowly and do these weird poses must be a shock to them. At least they're trying out new stuff.

"Takeru-san." An unexpected voice calls out to me.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here?"

"The Professor is calling for you. Let's go." Hey, don't pull me! I'm in the middle of something here!

"Yashiro? What business do you have with Shirogane?" Meiya comes up to me as I'm struggling with Kasumi.

"She's here to tell me that the Prof-"

"None of your business." Kasumi?! When did you learn to talk back like that?!

"Shirogane, what's the meaning of this?" She's upset, that's for sure.

"As I was saying, the Professor is-"

"That has nothing to do with you, Cadet. Return to your training. Takeru-san is coming with me." Let me finish my sentence! What's wrong with you this time? What the hell is wrong with this world?!

"Oho, I suppose you have your reasons. But Shirogane is training with us, so unless you explain to us why you-"

"You don't have to know why. Takeru-san, let us go already." Stop! Pulling! Meiya looks really mad at her.

I can feel the bloodlust in the air. Seriously Kasumi, what the hell?! Don't move your bunny ears like that to look cute, you just dropped an F-ing G-Bomb on me!

"Kasumi, let me at least tell them why I'm leaving. I promised to help them today, you know."

"But… She's going to be upset if you take too long."

"If you let me explain we won't have to keep repeating this all the times you come to pick me up."

"They should just mind their own business." I didn't knew you could pout like that. You're much more talkative this time around too.

"Well, guys. Professor Kouzuki is calling for me. Kasumi is tasked to look for me whenever that happens. Sorry to bail out on you like this." I bow slightly.

"At this time? Well, I guess… it can't be helped." Meiya said, folding her arms and looking away from Kasumi.

"Don't apologize Shirogane-san! You already showed us a lot of new things today!" Thanks for clearing the air Tama.

"Tamase is right. We can continue to train on our own, and it's already late. This yoga thing wasn't so helpful. Squad, let's leave it for tonight." Chizuru's order is met with nods in answer.

"Well, I'll be going. Good night, guys."

"Night, Shirogane." Chizuru gives me her goodbyes, as Kei yawns and Tama waves at me.

"Night, Meiya. Sorry about Kasumi."

"Yes, see you tomorrow. Good night." Meiya said, looking away.

She looked kinda down. Is it because of the training? I don't think that little fight with Kasumi could have put her in such a bad mood, she's not the type to get hung up on stuff like that. Those eyes of her looked really bothered though, maybe she's angry at me for not keeping my word?

We went back into the base and made our way to the lower floors.

"Hey Kasumi, did Sumika like the Santa Rabbit?" She nods.

"Yes, I sensed a great deal of happiness from her when I showed her the rabbit." Kasumi told me that it's not like she can directly talk with her, it's more like she sees images and colors and uses that to interpret her emotions. Only sometimes she can actually hear her voice with enough clarity to have a conversation.

"That's good. So, what does Yuuko-sensei have in store for me today?"

"I don't know. She told me you would like it much."

"What are we doing? Eating matsutake?"

"Matsu… What is that?" A curious expression on her face appears as her ears move a bit.

"A delicacy of my world. Aah, just thinking about it makes my mouth water." I remember that when I got into college I went to Sky Temple with the whole gang and we all ate their famous matsutake.

That's one of the few things I miss from that world. I would kill to have that food here! Imagine what the girls here would do if I showed them some ice cream, or chocolate, hamburgers, pizza, ramen, alfajores, parfaits, BBQs, spicy tofu, roasted king crabs or…

"Takeru-san… please stop…" Kasumi's face was red and she was almost drooling.

"Why are you making that face?!" This is a PG story! Don't go doing suggestive things Kasumi!

"I wondered why you went silent and tried to see what were you thinking… All those foods, the memories of it's taste… I'm hungry now." She looks at me with a slightly angry face as she moves her bunny ears.

"Same. Remembering that was probably not a good idea."

"Uuh… Were they that tasty?"

"Of course they were! Even some simple fried eggs and 'tates would destroy all the synthetic menu we have here!" Now I want some fried food, dammit! Stop thinking about eating already! Aah, what wouldn't I do for some fried chicken with rice…

We eventually reached the elevator and arrived at Sensei's office.

"Oh, Shirogane. Took you long enough."

"Good evening, Sensei. What's on the menu today?"

"Today we start the testings of the OS you asked me to make."

"FOR REAL?!" This is way earlier than I expected!

"Don't raise your voice so much! I think I have a solid foundation for the new OS, but I still need actual data to properly configure it. I know you told me the Gekishin wasn't the best model to base the tests on, but I can't get anything else without getting unwanted attention." I did ask her to use at least a F-15 for the test, but apparently since there's more spare parts that need refurbishing for the Gekishin it's easier get them, and thanks to their simpler design they are easier to modify for our tests.

"Alright. Then I guess it's back to the simulators for now."

"No, you're riding a TSF. Weren't you listening the last time we spoke?"

"Wait… We can get away with that?! Won't people get suspicious?" Pretty sure some people will ask why a Cadet is authorized to pilot before passing the CCSE.

"I'm testing some new modifications to the equipment we have, as far as High Command is concerned. I'm the one on the command post so don't worry about being spied. Let me tell you that the engineers modified the Jump Unit's engines, thrusters and radar a bit and we're using a prototype of the Anti-Radar paint we made with the intel you brought us. You'll have to use only infrared communication, except for the data link that will monitor the TSF's performance. You will have to do some movement tests and some simple fights against other Gekishins in slave mode. That's the gist of it. You ready?"

"Sure, let's get cracking!" Back to the field baby! Time to show off the skill of the champion!

I make my way to the changing room and grab an suit. Heh, guess I'm back in black once more. It's almost an irony, like this was foreshadowing since the first time I came here that I would end up being an experienced pilot from the get go, as if the universe knew I would end up looping back time and again. I do wonder if other suits feel different to use.

Man, it feels like forever since I've been in a cockpit. The last time was... in the tournament. Man, now that I think about it, I stormed through the Campaign Mode with just a Kaiser. Had I used a Takemikazuchi how would things have turned out?

Wait… That's right, I was using a purple Takemikazuchi in the game for some time. Why did I… Regret, perhaps? Yeah… After all, the purple Takemikazuchi was the last TSF I saw back then. Sigh… No getting depressed, you idiot. Come on… Get in the suit, Takeru.

After I put the suit on, I made my way to the hangar, there's not a soul in it. Let's see where is the…

That one has got to be it. A black Gekishin with the UN logo, with more pointy shoulder pads and chest. It's armor looks different, that's for sure. The thrusters… look kinda weird. Well, I guess I'm in your care, buddy.

I get on the cockpit and start the engine. It lights up as usual, once the data link starts up I'm connected to it's visor, the view of the hangar reaching my eyes alongside the rest of the details.

"Shirogane, are you ready?" Sensei's face appears in my sight.

"Checking the connections right now. All green."

"I'll open the hangar. Treat this as a test run for a new model, and be careful. You'll operate under the callsign Shadow 1."

"Roger." Man, it's been so long. This feeling of peace... This is where I belong. Let's go for a walk, Gekishin!

My Gekishin is released from it's hold, and the rotary gears do their work and position it along the railway towards the launch pad. Once I reached the ground level, I started heating up the Jump Units. When the temerature was right and I got the okay from the crew, I move the lever and take off. This is faster than what I remembered. The Gekishin wasn't this fast before.

The night view greets me as I fly off, just a few lights illuminating the training grounds. I go towards the marked spot on my radar. Let's see what's in store for me.

"Shadow 1, your objective is to reach the northern end of the ruins." Sensei's voice reached me over the common channel. "There's many sensors spread throughout the ruins, if you're detected several turrets will open fire. Get to the objective while receiving as little damage as possible, you have five minutes. Start!"

Just five minutes? In a Gekishin? Heh, I like a challenge like this!

If it's to avoid detection then…

Slowly moving the control lever while preparing a boost jump, I lower my altitude gradually. The Gekishin is still heavier than most TSFs, but if you use the weight properly it becomes a plus!

Just like I do with my running, I move the Gekishin in a way that it's heels make contact with the ground when it lands. Then I adjust the thrusters to boost as I fall forward, which ends up generating more momentum!

I don't fall over like one normally would with such a heavy TSF, and I use less fuel this way. I'm generating less heat too, since I'm not using the thrusters as much.

I made it halfway through the ruins when the first turrets open fire on me. Dashing to the right, I make it behind a building. Only this time more turrets start firing at me.

Boost jump to the right. Forward dash, boost jumps in zig-zag, cancel and a dash out of harms way. Let's check for damage… just some scratches in the legs and shoulders. I can do this!

I return to my pace, and I'm met with more turrets ahead. I boost jump over the bridge, do a crouch cancel and dash to my left to avoid must turrets. If I could attack them this would be too easy.

I still have two minutes and I'm close to the finishing point. The real fight starts now, knowing Sensei.

I drop the careful pace and go for consecutive boost jumps. A bullet rain is upon me.

Ooh, now this is nice! It's like a fire downpour! A zig, and a zag, and I'm outta here~! I fly through some fallen buildings.

Man, it's like a burning chase! Boost Jump, a cancel, a sidestep, and away I go~! Jumping over houses while doing a barrel roll.

To the left, to the right, a cancel and a backflip! Behind a building you can't hit me~! Using only the left thruster to spin and do an air dodge, I continue onwards.

I like speed and I like dodging, but I never thought I'd be dodge-tanking like this in a motherfricking GEKISHIN, of all things. And with just a prototype of the XM3, no less.

I feel like I'm back on my turf. Get ready parallel world, because I'm gonna break you like a chocolate bar. I made it to the designated point with one minute left.

"Shadow 1, I arrived at the target."

"CP, roger that. Shadow 1 remain in place. We will send a supply crate with some training weapons. Two Gekishin in slave mode will be deployed as well. When we give the signal, you are to engage them within the ruins. The turrets will not be disabled. That is all."

Wow, totally not overkill. Fighting two on one, huh. This brings back that fight with the Elef, shame I don't have those machineguns…

Wait a sec… Can I equip them to my waist? Can I? I never really tried before… Well, I don't have mount pylons on my chest or on the waist, so I don't think a Gekishin can do it.

The supply crate arrives, it has two swords and three rifles. Hmm? What's that? An attachable mount pylon? We had those? Ohohohohoho!

I get the two swords in my hands, and attached the pylons to the side of my waist. Or is it the chest? Whatever, they fit so no problem! With the rifles linked through infrared, I can shoot both of them from a key instead of having to do it manually for each. And the last rifle goes in the pylon in the back.

"Shadow 1, report your equipment load."

"I equipped all the weapons provided." Sensei's eyes turn into fried eggs. Stop thinking about food, brain!

"All of them?! You won't even be able to take off with all the added weight! How did you even get all of them on you?"

"Using the pylons in my waist to get the guns in place, last rifle in the back and swords on my hands."

"You're crazy. The pylons are to be used on the shoulders or the legs! And you just use one if you carry two weapons already!"

"Don't worry, might as well test whether this is possible or not while I'm at it. Should I start the exercise?" Sensei sighs while rubbing her temple.

"Yes, start the exercise."

Let's go! Forward dash ahead!

I already have them in my radar, despite them being so far away. Alright, champion, let's show off!

I start boost jumping in zigzag again, while doing some air dodges every once in a while to dodge the turret's fire. With this pace I'm not making much heat, and I can get closer to them safely. Now that I know how many turrets there are here I know when to boost and when I should just run and dash on the ground.

I'm close to them, but they haven't detected me yet. Weird, let's go for a hit and run. I wonder if I can pull my stunts with the Takemikazuchi in the game here as well.

I dash upon one of them, opening fire with the machineguns and with my swords at the ready. It tries to counter with some fire, but I jump and do a cancel and it gets stuck while trying to aim up. Heh, just like the Frei did that time. Two strong blows to the cockpit with the swords and down you go. You couldn't dodge thanks to the damage my machineguns inflicted upon your legs.

Easier than I expected, but I can do it. I can bring my hyper offensive style to TSF piloting, and with the balance I learned through the Mugen Kidou I'm stronger than ever!

I retreat into the ruins to avoid the turrets. I couldn't dodge them while I was charging at the Gekishin so I took some damage. Nothing to worry about.

The other one is trying to get close to here, but it doesn't seem to know my precise location. I slowly move on foot, getting closer to it's position while trying to make as little noise as possible. I don't even need to get closer to attack you, let's see if my skill with the TR carries over here too.

I take my sniping position close to the fallen tunnel, you're almost on my range. Just get a bit closer to the left. It took awhile until it came into my range, damn AI. I aim carefully, this time I don't have to wait ten seconds to shoot. Can I get a core-shot from here? Cockpit or engine? Well, let's see how this goes.

It's just a little dot on my view, it's probably a bad idea to shoot from here. But I wanna try this out. It's just a practice after all. One, two and…

I shoot, I hit it's arm. Damn, just when I went to shoot it moved a bit. Now I'll never know if I was going to hit it or not.

It takes cover behind some buildings, and it tries to get closer. You don't know where I am, so get ready to get sniped. Now, I'll aim carefully and-

**BAM!**

What the hell?! Another Gekishin?! But I took the other down! I'm sure I-

The radar reveals nine enemy signals in total now. Sensei you devil, this was your idea from the start, wasn't it? Since this one was close by, it detected the heat signature from my shot.

Well, no point in hiding anymore. Blitzkrieg time, baby!

I get up and rush at the Gekishin, guns blazing. Heh, you can't hit me with those amateur moves! Zig, zag, cancel, and dash. Slashing at it's hands upwards, it lost it's way to attack me. In a follow up, I do a downwards slash aimed to it's engine.

The rest of them are moving towards me, looks like I won't get to hide anymore. What to do? Do I hide anyway? Or do I rush 'em?

I drop the rifle and charge at them, some bunch of AIs can't beat me.

Two of them come at me with swords, these must be the Storm Vanguards. I wonder if I can perform it with a TSF? I try to make my Mugen stance with the Gekishin, and boost dash towards the enemy.

I attack the one on my left, but it's just a feint to jump over him while sicking my waist guns on him. You lost a leg, I land while timing a boost and charge at it from behind. One hit from both swords to the engine and down it goes! I backflip out of the other's range as it starts shooting at me. This one's moves aren't half bad, however!

I crouch cancel, dash towards it and do an upwards slash, hitting it's hand. Being disabled, it drops it's sword. Hehehe, eat some bullets! I press the trigger and fire my guns at point blank towards it's cockpit. Another Gekishin kissed the ground!

I dash backwards as hell rains upon me. If I got hit by all that paint I would probably have to wait hours to get out of my cockpit. That's without counting all the turrets that are also gunning at me right now. It's kinda unfair that the turrets only aim at me.

Well, I'm starting to get low on fuel and I'm hungry from that talk before. Let's finish this thing. I close my eyes, and then I chant within myself.

_Like a petal that dances upon the winds, your attacks must be._

_Graceful, precise, but deadly as well._

_Unpredictable as the changing form of a cloud…_

_With the serenity of a leaf moving along a river…_

_And the violence of the rapids as they charge downstream…_

_Swiftly. Firmly. Fiercely. Calmly._

_Let your strikes flow upon your enemy, like an unending waterfall!_

Remembering the words of Maya-sensei, I advance upon my enemies.

They are keeping their distance. Boost jumping won't cut it.

Zig, zag, zig, cancel, dash behind a building, triple boost jump over it. More attacks over me, barrel roll, boost dash in midair. I land nearby two of them. Barely no damage sustained.

Their guns roar as I approach them, right dash, crouch cancel and forward dash while holding my blade above my shoulder. I hit one's left side, I take a step back and boost dash. In real life I can't run immediately after taking the step back to regain my tempo, but TSF don't have that limitation!

My sword slashes it's cockpit, and I keep dashing towards the other one, who's back-dashing to keep itself out of my range. Useless move, some consecutive boost jumps are enough to get close to you.

I finish the jumps with a double boost jump, raining what's left of my 36mm ammo on the Gekishin, painting it yellow. I hit it's tank, so out you are.

The others are already upon me, I have no more ammo, and I'm surrounded by turrets. And it's really dark here to make matters worse. Eh, I'm sure this two won't mind if I take their guns. Hoho, it has 120mm! Eat this!

I send my heat upon the recklessly charging Gekishins as I do a boost backwards jump, one of them was too close for comfort and got hit right in the face. Now that you can't see, I'll just shoot you down! Two more shoots and down it goes.

It was in midair, so it crashed kinda badly after it got turned off. I only hope that doesn't get me in trouble.

Well, let's scatter. The other four are shooting at me more than I can dodge safely, and I'm not confident enough to take them head on here, with all these turrets around.

I move into the urban part of the city, and hide between the streets and tall buildings. Honestly, for being AIs they're pretty good. I know they're based on data from actual pilots, but still…

We could probably leave the rear to this things, shooting ballistic shells and providing tactical support while in control of an operator in case of emergency. That is not a bad idea.

One spotted me and opens fire from my right, I try to retreat but another appears to my left. The other two are behind me, and thanks to their fire the turrets activated. Did these AI do a lock on me?!

Nice one, science! I retreat ahead, towards the only open road I can take, as paint rains behind me. This is not good, I'm going to get shot down. They're right behind me, chasing me while boost dashing.

Well, whatever. Let's see how fast these new thrusters can be! I do a full boost jump, and move towards a building. Slightly lower my speed, use the weight to impulse myself forward, bend those damn knees, and boost!

I fly off the building towards another ahead, and like I did in the final I use my right thrusters to spin myself, and the lower ones on the feet to change my orientation, now I'm gonna crash backwards against the building. I move the levers to put the legs in position and move the torso slightly up, and now give me all the accel you have Gekishin!

I crash into the building and rebound off it towards my chasers! Hehehe, so I can still do Albrights just fine!

I draw out my swords and activate one thruster. I rush through their line, spinning around myself, letting the kinetic force do the damage while I slash.

Two of them down, one lost a hand, the other got away. I'm low on fuel, and here that means shields out too.

The one that's still in one piece shots at me, I try to jump but it hit my leg. Damn! They sick their guns upon me, I try to retaliate with mine.

I ended up getting hit on the engine, by a turret. Damn it. Well, for being my first time in two years I did pretty nicely, if I say so myself. Man, this rocks! I forgot how much I truly enjoyed riding a TSF.

"Shadow 1. Exercise finished. Good work, return to the hangar."

"Shadow 1, roger that." Let's go back, I hope I can get something to eat because I'm famished right now.

* * *

_(Command Post.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"I can't believe a greenhorn took down the Valkyries. Even if they were riding Gekishins, his skill is simply outstanding." Isumi is not someone who gives praise lightly. Seems like you made a nice impression, Shirogane. "However, I have to ask something. Vice Commander Kouzuki, why did you tell him he was fighting against AI enemies?"

"Just because. If I told him he was fighting against soldiers he may have panicked, right?"

"Yes, that's understandable. So is this Shirogane going to join the Valkyries?"

"Not yet, he's in Squad 207 as of now."

"But why? He already knows how to pilot, and with such skill! Wouldn't it be better for him to train under us? I have never seen someone do those movements."

"I have my reasons to have him there. I just wanted to see how far he could go. But this is just too interesting. He defeated Hayase in CQC, took down Munakata with that Albright and defeated all the members of the 207A team. If it weren't for Kazama's precise shot, he would have taken all of them out."

"The stealth protocol helped him as well. When he was running away, his signal got lost a few times. They couldn't use neither the tracking or auto-lock, so they wasted many shots, and with his evasive maneuvers they could just barely keep him in their sights. Is this new technology something that we will use in the future?"

"Yes, the basics have given me better results than what I expected, and that's without looking at the compiled data. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the approval of the high brass to implement this with your Shiranuis as well. There's also a little surprise or two in stock for all you. Do look forward to my next assignment, that will be all for tonight. Go greet your squad, and take them to eat something. Kyouzuka should be done with the food I asked her to make."

"Yes, XO!" She salutes me and goes towards the hangar. Shirogane is already out of his machine. Piatiff is bringing him here. You did splendid today, more than what I expected of you.

He gets here, and he doesn't try to salute me. I'm so thankful there's someone who understands that I don't want to waste time with the formalities.

"So, what do you think? Did the stealth work as intended?"

"No, it was even better. The base's radar lost track of you a few times, and the Gekishins couldn't keep a lock onto you." He was right about how much our pilots rely on the auto-lock, remove it and they start missing most of their shots. Add your crazy movements and they could just barely see you, it's like they were fighting a mirage.

"Can't believe you created this with just the notes I brought. The engineers here must be damn good."

"You bet they are! And your notes had enough intel for me to figure out the math, after that it was just testing until getting the numbers right. Now that I know that it works, I can develop a system for all the other TSFs, and a protocol for stealth tactics. Your moves today were most impressive as well, the new OS will turn out quite nicely."

"Glad things are going well. Though those AI Gekishins weren't half bad, they moved quite well and even tried to lock me down." So he didn't notice. That was another reason to cut your comms. Otherwise you would have heard the panicked screams of the Valkyries as you tore them apart. Seeing those proud surface pilots struck by fear was a wonderful sight, indeed.

"You surpassed all my expectations today, well done Shirogane. How did it feel to pilot again?"

"It was awesome! I was surprised by how fast the Gekishin felt, it was still quite stiff but it moved really faster than what I can remember." Your honest reactions are really fun to see. This means I made a good enough work for you to be comfortable with it.

"That's probably due to the modifications we did to it's engine and thrusters. Those jet diagrams you brought gave me an idea to make a new Jump Unit, so I was testing that today too."

"So that's what that was. Well, I could do all the things I used to do in Valgern-On today, so I'm now sure that I'm back at full capability!" That reminds me…

"Shirogane, can you explain to me what were you trying to do with those pylons? It was really risky, you could have crashed yourself into the ground." I honestly have no idea what were you thinking. It produced good results, yes, but it was completely stupid.

"I was just trying to make the Gekishin fight like the Takemikazuchi."

"Huh? What has that to do with the pylons?"

"Everything! I can't attack with swords in both hands and shoot the machineguns at the same time if I need to keep stuff in the pylons on the back."

"Again, what has that to do with the pylons you put in the waist? As far as I know, the Type-00 can't do that either."

"What do you mean? It has the machineguns built into it's waist, so you can use swords in each hand while you shoot the guns, even if you have stuff in the back too. That's what I was trying to do." Machineguns in it's waist?

"Shirogane, here. Take a look at the Takemikazuchi." I show him some images of the Type-00 and it's variants, and he grabs his chin as he gets lost in thought.

"So… you're telling me the Takemikazuchi doesn't have machineguns?"

"It never had. Where did you get the idea?"

"Valgern-On. I used to pilot a Takemikazuchi in the game, and there it has this machineguns in it's waist. I seem to have gotten the real one with the game one mixed up. I'll show it to you later."

"Still, as reckless as it was, it delivered good results. I don't think others could easily do it, but I should gather more data about this. You did take on an entire group by yourself and almost came out on top."

"Where will we gather data? In the sims or in a real TSF?"

"We'll use the sims from now on. I wanted to get one good look at your skills, and today was more than enough. Get changed and come to my office, let's eat something before you go to bed. I have some questions regarding some moves you pulled on the field."

"Alright. I'll be there in awhile. I do have some things to tell you that felt kinda wrong during the test."

* * *

_October 27th. 8:30 AM._

_(Track field.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

Man, I feel awesome today! Piloting is the best thing ever! Imagine what I will be able to do with the new XM3 and those new Jump Units! I'll become one with the winds!

"You look most certainly joyful today, Shirogane. Did something good happen last night?" Meiya addresses me rather coldly, with a grave tone and a side glance. But I can't hide my happiness!

"Yes, it did! It was truly awesome. Shame I can't tell you guys about the mission, but it was honestly a mind numbing experience! I could practically feel the wind in my veins!"

"Oh, I see."

"What's up with that answer? You look down today, Meiya."

"Nothing's wrong. It's none of my business what you do with Yashiro."

"I said nothing about Kasumi though." She makes an 'Oh Shit!' face before folding her arms and looking away. So she was angry at Kasumi yesterday…

"I assumed you would be doing this task with her. Am I wrong?"

"Yeah, I always do my missions alone."

"Eh? You always… You do them all alone?" She now looks like a goldfish.

"I mean, Sensei always ask me to do random stuff for her. I have no idea what she'll come up with next." I'm still in shock that the stealth protocol that I used yesterday was born from the forum posts I brought. When Sensei showed me the data it was truly amazing, I was almost invisible to the other TSFs. And when I wasn't boosting the base's radars couldn't lock into my position or IFF.

"Sensei? Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, right. I refer to Professor Kouzuki like that, since she's always teaching me stuff from all the missions she gives me."

"She's… teaching you? Well, you were scouted by her personally. So, I assume yesterday's task was a success?"

"Oh, hell yes! I wrecked all the obstacles, axed all them benchmarks and had a blast during it!"

"Axed?" I think Meiya's mental state could be described by a number: 404.

"Uuh… It means I passed it with flying colors."

"Oh, I see. Your choice of words is most odd at times, are they supposed to be some sort of secret code?"

"No, it's just the slang I used before coming here."

"Right, you were living abroad." Meiya then remains silently staring at me for a sec. "Oh, that reminds me. Shirogane… Can I ask you a personal question?" She got all serious now. What is she gonna ask me?

"Sure, ask away." And very timidly, which is weird for this Meiya, she spoke.

"Are… Are you Japanese?"

"…Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually, I was born on the Moon."

"WHAT?!"

"But my Dad comes from Sedna, so…"

"Sedna? What's that?"

"The planet that's behind Pluto." Or not, some people online said it was not a planet.

"What?! Another planet? But how do you even…"

"And my Mom is a unicorn."

"Shirogane… were you… making fun of me?" She closes her eyes, fists shaking.

"Nooo, of course not. I would never do something like that to you, Meiya-kun."

"Grr… You were making fun of me! I was asking you a serious question and this is your answer?" You asked a stupid question, I gave you a stupid answer.

"Can't you tell that I'm Japanese from looking at my face? Or by my name?"

"I was referring to… whether you were born in Japan, or if you were a Nikkei."

"I was born in Japan, yes. But what does it matter? Nikkeis are also Japanese."

"Huh? Of course they're not! They weren't raised here, they know nothing of our culture."

"You're being overzealous. If their parents raised them with the same values they would still be the same in their hearts."

"I don't know about that." What's wrong with this world? I never saw this kind of discrimination in my past loops.

"Alright, let me give you an example. Let's say you were raised away from your family, Meiya." I know you will understand with this approach.

"Eh? Away from my family?"

"Yes, but let's say you also had a good teacher that passed onto you the customs and knowledge of your ancestors. Like how to make a certain food, or a traditional dance. Would you still be a part of your family? Are the values you were taught since being a child so weak that they're broken by distance?"

She closes her eyes, folds her arms and starts humming. She's taking her time to answer.

"SQUAD! ASSEMBLE!" Marimo-chan is calling for us.

"Let's go, the Instructor is calling."

"Ah, wait! I still haven't-"

I made my way with the rest of the group. Meiya jogs behind me to catch up. We all salute, as we await for today's training.

"Squad, today you'll go to the firing range. The guns are already there, I'll announce the teams." Teams? Didn't we used to go firing individually? "Sakaki and Tamase against Mitsurugi, Ayamine and Shirogane." Against?! We're fighting each other?!

As we made our way to the range and put on the gear, I asked the girls my doubts.

"So, she said against.. Exactly what are we doing today?"

"You never did firing competitions in your unit?" Chizuru asks me, rather surprised.

"No? We just went and shot at targets individually."

"Well, this is more or less the same, but we instead get valued as teams. There's also an exercise in which some targets will pop up and we have to shoot them down, but the targets get farther away with every time they appear."

"This is more complicated than I expected."

"Are you not confident in your shooting skill, Shirogane-san?" Tama ask with a rather shocked tone.

"I'm not bad, but I never had this kind of training."

"Time to beat Special-kun."

"You're right, Shirogane-san this time we'll come out on top!" Tama got motivated by Kei's words, and now even Chizuru has a determined expression on her face, and Meiya is… looking at the ground?

"Is the dirt talking to you or something?"

"Eh? Ah, Shirogane… No, I was just lost in thought." Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned her family. Let's get her mind off it.

"So, how good is your shooting?"

"Not bad, I guess. Nothing like Tamase's or Sakaki's."

"Mine is also average." Kei admits while holding her chin.

"How are your shooting skills, Shirogane? Can we count on you to give us another surprise?" She must think I'm bad at shooting, going by her tone and face.

"Heh, if you want a surprise, I got you fam."

"Fam?" I should stop doing this, but her confused face is too cute.

"It's a way to say… like, dude, friend or something like that."

"Special-kun you're too weird." I don't want you to tell me that, dear Kei.

"Well, let's do our best." I raise a fist as I go get the gun.

We grab our rifles and take our positions.

"Alright Squad, first we'll do sniping as you already know. We'll go from the targets that are at the 200M mark until the ones on the 1500M mark." Ouch, that's a long distance. How far can I shot precisely now? Last time 850M was my limit.

"Eh?! But… we were just practicing with the ones at 850M as the last distance some days ago!" Meiya raises her voice as she heard the final distance.

"It was decided that we could give you a harsher training, since this is the second time you take this course. Everyone, in position!"

Meiya and Chizuru exchange a worried glance. This is par for the course by now, but it's still weird. I go prone and aim at the target.

"FIRE!"

The loud sound of shells being shot echoes about. I grab my binoculars and check my target, dead center.

"Reload, and aim at the next!"

We kept shooting through the next three distances. Meiya and Ayamine missed at the 600M one.

"Mitsurugi and Ayamine, out!"

We now aim at the 850M target. There's a bit of wind, so let's aim slightly to the left... And here we go! After the shots are taken I look through my binoculars, dead center. Hell yeah! All that training at the shooting range and my practice with the TR are bearing fruit!

"Sakaki, out!"

Now, the next one is at the 1100M mark. This is… like when I was under the cliff. Freaking missiles got in the way, but now there's no such thing happening. Unless a meteor rain of chickens falls on the base right now or something.

Remember the feeling, locking at the core, slightly to the left because of the wind, aiming a bit lower due to the distance, holding it steady…

"Fire!" I pull the trigger. I take my time looking at the target, I can feel my heartbeat. Not dead center, but it's in the bullseye! Yeah, baby!

"Reload and aim at the final target!"

"EH?! Shirogane… You hit the target?!" Chizuru couldn't believe it. Well, I am trying my best right now. I think this is as good as I'll ever get, unlike Tama who can take down a falling shuttle at cruiser speed.

I go prone again, but I took a glance towards Tama. Her hands are shaking, she's nervous. Is she having her performance anxiety again?

Target locked, aiming… This should do it! Probably. I think. Perhaps. Maybe.

"Fire!"

Our rifles shoot for the last time. Me and Tama stay in the ground, not wanting to look ourselves through the binoculars.

"Well, well, well. Color me surprised. Tamase, you're out! Shirogane's team wins this round. Sakaki, Tamase! Five laps in the track field!"

"Yes, Instructor!" Chizuru goes immediately to run the laps, but Tama goes jogging slowly behind her. She's looking at the ground with a nervous expression, and her hands are slightly shaking.

I look at both targets, mine is near the outer rim of the outermost circle but Tama missed entirely, she didn't even hit the outermost circle of the target. So she got nervous and screwed up, if she had been calm I'm sure she could have gotten a better shot than me.

"Shirogane, what was that about not being confident in your sniping? You're better than Tamase! And she's a pretty good sniper." Marimo-chan showers me with praise while smirking.

"No, this is as good as I'll get. I don't think I could improve much more."

"You say that as if your level was bad. What's left for Mitsurugi and Ayamine who couldn't even hit the 600M target?" Both girls look to the ground, shame and frustration pouring from their eyes.

"They just need more training. And maybe they should improve their habits?"

"Habits? What do you mean?"

I tell her what I noticed during the last loop about their firing habits, under the guise that my old Instructor told me about it and I used that to get to my current level.

"I see. That's a fine piece of advice. I'll take it into consideration for your training. Mitsurugi, Ayamine, you both heard him so try to put his advice to use. Maybe then you'll be able to hit stuff with your guns outside of close range." Ouch. Marimo-chan is full of venom this time around. What the hell did you all do to enrage her so?

"That was… splendid Shirogane. You can do anything it seems." Meiya looks as dejected as me after failing a test. After such scolding I would be too.

"I just trained a lot. You all can get to my level with time."

"You can snipe, fight at CQC in any style, have good knowledge of tactics and you're always calm. Are you good at mid range too?"

"I guess? Well, yes. I'm better at mid range than at sniping, that's for sure."

"Better than… That's just…" Meiya falls silent, gaze on the floor.

"Special-kun, what are you bad at?"

"Manners." I can't be bothered most of the time, luckily I learned to shut up and show the proper respect when it's needed.

"I'm being serious. What are you supposed to be? A super duper soldier?" She says it with cute words, but her eyes are frozen blades of frustration. And they're aiming at me, menacingly.

"I mean… Really, I just had a very harsh training. If you all had been trained like this from the start you would also be much better by now, right?"

"No, every person has limits. And things they're bad at. You don't." She holds my gaze with an accusing glare.

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm not normal."

"Special-kun… Were you conscripted before?" Ah shit, here we go again.

"No? Why would I be here if I had experience in the field?"

"Hmm, really? Then, where did you learn to handle a gun like that?"

"I mean… I just trained a lot, really." Kei gives me an intense stare, unblinking.

"So you come from a place where this kind of training is normal, huh?" What is she trying to say?

"Ayamine, stop. Looking for excuses will only drag us down. Regardless of where he learned, Shirogane is being serious with us. Let's use his knowledge to hone ourselves, even if we can't get to his level right now."

"Fine. Special-kun, drop the secret right now." She grabs my shoulders and gets her face really close to mine. This… is really embarrassing.

"Huh?"

"How do you get better with a gun? Is that about waiting a bit all there is to it?"

"Well… When you're just firing at mid range, yes. For sniping, I guess you should…"

I give them some pointers based on what I read online, what I was told at the firing range I went to, and my limited experience through the loops.

During the following exercise I had no trouble hitting the targets, compared to doing this in a TSF it's much easier. I ended up being the winner again. Marimo-chan made all the girls run five laps. It's almost like the roles completely reversed, when I first arrived I was the one dragging the team down. Now, the rest are seen as the slackers. They all look shaken, especially Tama. Kei and Chizuru were sending some strong blazes at me when they got near where I was waiting. What's their problem?

"Shirogane, you're already finished. You can go to the PX."

"I'd like to go with my squad, Instructor. I'll wait until they finish."

"Hmm, aren't you a team player? Regardless, the Professor was right. You truly are a star model."

"Huh? The Professor?" What did Sensei do this time?

"She mentioned to me how she thought you were a cut above the rest of the common soldiers, and recommended me to use you to drive the squad to their limits."

I see, so Sensei tried to help me by giving us a harder training and forcing the girls to improve. I can't say that I don't agree, but this is still overkill. It's like trying to kill a cockroach with a shotgun, this is too much for them to handle.

"Still, the sudden change was a bit too much in my opinion. But they'll get used to it eventually."

"I sure hope, I have prepared a harsher training regime for November."

"A harder one?!" The girls turned their heads towards us as they heard me raising my voice.

"Yes, starting next Monday, I'll give you the best training course I could come up with. Maybe I'll get to see you taking it seriously."

I don't like her smile, this is bad. They're struggling with this training, I don't wanna know what will happen when they take this new one.

They finished their laps and we made our way to the PX, but not a single word was said. All of them were silent, and I didn't feel like forcing a conversation. The afternoon classes were about assembling a rifle, and I'll say they were rather annoyed when I finished it so fast. After that we got a lecture on both guerrilla tactics and infiltrations, and how to fight a TSF on foot. I never had to use either of these lessons on the field, but my experience is limited to Sadogashima and Kashgar, since during the coup I was spamming the 'Run Away' option like mad, and I don't really remember clearly what happened after Operation Babylon on my first loops. I still could answer swiftly the questions that Marimo-chan sent my way.

I can't say the same about the rest. They're being overwhelmed, the pace of the lectures is much faster and the 'easy' questions have been removed. They got even more assignments to do for the next class.

"That's all for today. Girls, I recommend you to study more seriously. Starting next week, you'll have an even harder training regime in preparation for the CCSE. Dismissed!" We salute the Instructor, and the girls storm out of the classroom. I tried to reach out to them as they left, but they didn't stop, even if Tama did look back with conflicting waves in her eyes.

I ended up eating alone in the PX. This is just the worst. I can only hope Mikoto is able to catch up to us when she gets back.

Maybe going with everything I had was not such a good idea.


	10. Entangled Threads

**Chapter 10: Entangled Threads**

* * *

_October 28th._

_(Yokohama Base. Barracks.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

This week has been the craziest week of the year, without a shred of doubt. Since Shirogane arrived to our squad all has been turned upside down.

From our meeting on the night of the 22nd I knew he was different. He addressed me so casually, going as far as to call me by my name, he showed a particular way of speaking, but most importantly he demonstrated a phenomenal physical aptitude.

Then during all the following days he surpassed all the expectations I set on him. He bested me time and again, ran faster than all of us, and showed to possess an enviable knowledge of tactics and warfare, never answering a single question wrong.

He truly is special, and despite that he is not arrogant and acts with such friendliness towards all of us. An impeccable example of what a soldier should be, Shirogane I can see why the Vice Commander scouted you personally. I am glad to have met you, to have the privilege to train alongside you. And yet your words have driven a sting into my heart.

My gaze wanders to the Minaru Kamui that lies atop a small table. Recalling his words I cannot help but to bite my lips. An oppression tantamount to a cold drill on my chest. Will I ever be able to fulfill the role you gave me?

I never pondered such things. I always thought of myself as a Kagemusha, a double of the Shogun. Someone whose only meaning of existence is to serve the Empire and it's people, nothing more than a blade to strike down our enemies and a shield to protect our rulers. I always felt grateful for this, for being the one who is tasked to eventually protect the Shogun from harm. That is my purpose, what drives me forward. I always cherished her as the most important thing in my life.

Changing into my jacket, a tinge of pain on my arm. A bruise he inflicted on me as I tried to corner him reminds me of my failures. His usually shining face turned dark when he realized that he had hurt me. Closing my eyes, I slowly do my ponytail. Yet, even within the darkness I can hear it, the reverberating sounds of his strikes, his piercing gaze square on me. My lips tense up a bit, recalling his feats on our practice and lectures, his remarks and pieces of advice.

Looking in the mirror I see my usual reflection, yet my eyes are not the same after being blinded by the sun that he is. Unconsciously, I was clawing at my palms. Will this reflection ever be so shining as his?

Since I've been secluded all my life, I lack many abilities. However, I thought that I was a good enough fighter, but he destroyed me like a relentless avalanche. Maybe I'm not fit to be by her side. Maybe it would be better if I was replaced by someone more apt for the task. A blade that cannot kill is useless.

That's why I gladly accepted her order to join the UN, despite it being no more than a puppet of America. I could finally be useful to you, I could finally get out of my cage and fight for my land and people!

But that's not what happened, and my throat shuts itself as I look around my room. Everybody here treats me just like I was being treated before. I'm given special treatment in every area, be it clothing, food or personal belongings. The shelves full of books and all kinds of organic food that are on my room, as well as the sheets and pillow I've been given are proof of that, despite how clearly I said to Tsukuyomi I have no need for this privileges. No Cadet could have such items for themselves. I'm sure very few people on the base have this luxuries on their personal quarters. You even sent Tsukuyomi to look after me, when she should be by your side.

I thought you needed me, but you just sent me to another cage. Am I so unreliable? What am I to you? Family? A useful tool? Or a disappointment? Maybe I do not want to know. Sometimes, the answers that you seek are not the answers that you would like to hear.

Shirogane is a mystery, but not only because of his exquisite skills. Surely he has realized who I am by now. But then, why is he still acting so friendly towards me? Why does he not have that fear and respect in his eyes, like everyone else that approaches me has? Not that I mind though…

He did call everyone by their first names, even Yashiro. Does he just not care? Or since he lived abroad he does not know? He must have gotten suspicious after Tsukuyomi confronted him the other day. He must have noticed that I look just like the Shogun, and yet he's still all smiles when he speaks to me. You're such a mystery, Takeru Shirogane.

I sigh as I again look in the mirror. I'm not doing a good enough job here, I need to improve myself even further. However, if I continue like this I'll be caged forever. The sudden change in our training since the beginning of October is not something that happened on a whim, I fear that the next CCSE might be stacked against us once again. Just the thought of him not being here to put the Instructor on a good mood with his daily feats is enough to make my blood run cold, if we had to answer all the questions she gives him we would have surely at least double the assignments to resolve each day, and that's without taking into account how angry she would be that no one can actually complete the trainings as they're intended.

A dark cloud again lays atop me, forcing me to drop my gaze to the ground. I can't negate that I'm envious, jealous of him. We're the same age and yet he's so much better than me. I can't seem to find a weak point in him, I can't see myself winning against someone so skilled, I can only stare in awe as he dodges everything I do and then mercifully ends the duel in a flash whenever he wants. Not even Tsukuyomi emanated this feeling of oppression, of aggressiveness, while at the same time being perfectly calm. It's not like I haven't realized he's holding back, but…

I take one long breath from my nose, relaxing my shoulders. I need to improve. That's why I'll swallow my pride and ask for your help. Shirogane, you're the key that will free me from this cage. You're the only one who seems to be honest with me, the only one who can teach me to improve my technique with a blade, the only one I can rely on.

Even if I have to get on my knees and beg I need you to train me, both in body and mind. If I could gain just a drop of your fighting technique and knowledge about war, as well as the temperance you have when you fight, I'm sure I would be able to surpass whatever gets in my way, both in the CCSE and in the future after we get commissioned.

I'll do anything to make it up to you, you can ask anything you desire of me. I need to get stronger and competent, otherwise I'll never be able to fulfill the role I have to play, I'll never be able to help my sister. I don't want to go back to be caged in that mansion, away from everything. But if don't prove myself worthy... I already am a burden on my family, the least I can do is to meet their expectations of me, to be the shadow of the Shogun. Otherwise, as a cursed child, I'll spend the rest of my life in isolation.

I get out of my room and make my way to Shirogane's. He said he was in the second room to the right after the split in the hallways, if I remember right. But will he be awake? I mean, it is just a bit over 8 AM, surely he should be up by now. What if I wake him up rudely and put him on a bad mood? I should knock softly, and I'll try to not raise my voice too much.

As I approached his room and turned around the corner, I saw an unexpected figure standing guard outside of his room.

"Yashiro?" She seemed to flinch slightly, apparently I startled her. Her surprised expression dissolves as she returns to her usual face as she greets me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Yashiro, what are you doing outside of Shirogane's room?"

"Waiting for him." Waiting?

"Does he have another mission from the Professor?" If he does then there's not much I can do.

"No."

"Is that so? Then, why are you waiting for him?" She squints her eyes as the long, black things on her head move a bit.

"That's none of your business." She retorts, her brows curving as if I had upsetted her but without changing her calm tone. Again with this?

"Yashiro, I have an important favor to ask of Shirogane. So I would like to know if-"

"Takeru-san is unavailable today."

"Why? He does not have a special mission, surely he couldn't be busy all day long."

"I call dibs."

"Dibs?" That sounds like one of those odd words he sometimes uses. Why does Yashiro…

"I asked him first, so he comes with me." She asked him? She arrived even earlier?! Or she asked him yesterday? Mmmgh, I shouldn't have gotten angry at the lecture yesterday. I could have asked him during dinner to help me.

"I can still ask him what I came for. You can't just decide for him what he'll do all day." Why am I so upset at her? I can't lose my temper so easily.

"You're a bother. Leave."

"What?! That's rude, why are you being so hostile today?"

"Because you're noisy and stubborn."

"You're one to speak! And I'm not leaving until I have spoken with him."

"He's busy, he'll say no. Leave him alone." What is wrong with her?! I didn't knew Yashiro was such a rude person.

"Kasumi, what is all the noise about?!" The door slowly opens, and Shirogane gets out in the uniform he had when I first met him. "Meiya? What are you doing here?"

I expected him to be a bit surprised. But let's not waste time, I'll just ask him earnestly.

"Good morning, Shirogane. I came to ask a favor out of you."

"A favor?"

"Takeru-san, let's go." Yashiro starts pulling on his sleeves. I can't help but glare at her.

"Kasumi, wait a sec please. So what did you need?"

"I wanted to ask you if... you could do me the favor of training with me. I would like you to practice swordplay with me, and to teach me about your style." It's too similar to the Mugen Kidou, but I'm sure it must be a concidence. "And if you were so kind, I also wanted you to help me with my studies. I know I'm imposing much, asking this of you, but I'm having quite some trouble since the Instructor hastened the pace of the lectures. Of course, I don't ask you to do this for without a fair reward. If there is anything you ever need from me, I'll gladly repay this favor tenfold. You can ask anything you desire from me. So..." I deeply bow towards him. "Please, Shirogane. Would you be so kind as to lend me your help?"

"I see. So that's what you wanted. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy for the following days, so I can't help you with your training." What... did he…

"...Eh? But Yashiro said you didn't have a mission!"

"Kinda. It's a personal project. It's like independent training, in a way. And I promised to spend some time with Kasumi today. Sorry, I just don't have the time Meiya." He gives me a short bow. Of course, he's focused on improving himself even further. Despite how skilled he is, he still desires to better himself. Compared to him, I'm…

Yashiro clings to his arm, with a hint of a smile on her face. He said he 'promised' to be with her. To spend his little free time together, with her?

"But... will you be busy all day? Do you not have even a short while during the late afternoon?" I can't believe I'm pleading like this, staring at him in this way, I should be ashamed of myself. But still, please... even just some minutes…

"Sorry, I'll probably be busy until the late evening."

"I see. Forgive me for holding you." I coil my hands into fists. I resist the urge to bite my lips, I cannot… I must be firm, I must not shame myself further.

"Don't apologize, Meiya. I just had plans already, I'm sure you'll be able to get out of the slump you're in. Just keep on training! Well, see you later." Don't smile at me like that. Don't give me those kind words when I've been doing my hardest since the start of the month to see no decent results whatsoever.

"Yes, see you later." Yashiro starts pulling and he starts complaining again.

What kind of relationship do they have? Why does she call him by his name? Why is she going with him when he has to do this personal project? Why is he spending his free time with her?

This isn't like me. He's just another squadmate, nothing more. He's friendly to everyone, not just me. And Yashiro did seem to know of this endeavor of his, which is why she tried to make me leave. I suppose they must be on good terms… Well, it doesn't concern me.

I guess I'll keep training on my own. Alone, like always.

* * *

_(Hallway.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rude, you know?"

"She was annoying." Don't you give me the puppy eyes!

"Why are you so mean towards her anyways?"

"She wanted to get in your way. Finishing the consoles is more important than her own training."

I mean, I get it. But I could hear you two arguing from inside my room. Just what the hell did you tell her to make her so mad? It's weird to see Meiya being that openly angry.

"So you got defensive because of that?" She nods.

"I could tell she wasn't going to back down, so I said what I thought would make her less likely to pressure you."

"You know what? You're smarter than I give you credit for." She smiles as she moves her bunny ears. I will have to apologize to Meiya later, I don't want her to think badly of Kasumi.

"She wasn't going to accept a no for an answer. She's very stubborn."

"That she is. So, are all ten prototypes ready for testing?"

"Yes, I finished the instructions you gave me yesterday regarding the plastic case and the buttons. They should feel fine now, I also made the unified D-Pad piece you told me about and finished fixing the analog sticks with how you showed me they should move. Both types should work like the originals now."

"Cool. Can't wait to see the fruits of our work."

Sensei left me in charge of the assembling and testing of the consoles. Apparently the plastic that is underneath the buttons doesn't exist in this world, so they had to make it from scratch. Since they designed the things burrowing concepts from the controls of the TSF, the joysticks and buttons were super stiff and hard to move, compared to the ones I brought back. They even used four separated pieces for the D-Pad, instead of a single piece. These few days, I've spent the nights talking with the designers with Kasumi's help to get them an accurate idea of how things should be. Thank God I was studying an engineering career back in my world, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help at all with this. The speed at how this guys work is truly something else, they're the best of the best. To think they're following my orders makes me feel so bad for them, but since Sensei kept her word and gave me power to do stuff it's up to me to prove her that I can help.

Frankly, I learned a lot on this nights. More than what I learned on those two years in college, I dare say. Both in electronics, assembly of machinery, design patterns and how to pinpoint flaws just by looking at the device's configuration. I think I'll keep coming here to ask questions every once in a while, specially regarding TSFs. I would like to know if it's possible to mod them even further, and to learn some tips and tricks for maintenance.

"Takeru-san, how have your nightmares been?" Kasumi's questions took me out of dreamland, surprising me a bit.

"No changes for now."

"I see. Are you sure you don't want my help?" She stares at me intently. You're such a good girl, Kasumi.

"It's fine. Even if it hurts like hell, this is my cross to bear. I don't want to forget it." Sensei did say that, if I wanted, Kasumi could repress the most painful memories to let me rest well.

However… How to say it? Ever since I came back, even if I wake up crying like a bitch, squeezing the pillow like a scared kid, after I get my shit together and I remember they're right here, by my side, I can stand up again. I don't want to forget, because the pain is what reminds me that I can't screw this up.

We arrive at the room on B17F Sensei prepared for us. It had six 29" CRT TVs, each with a Stallion connected to it. There's also six sofas and a small table to the side. On the left side there was a lot of equipment, probably what Sensei will use to collect data during the 'training' sessions.

"Alright. What do we start with?"

"The Professor said to use the MMTS first." Mobile Multipurpose Training Simulator, the official name Sensei gave to the Game Guy. The Stallion was named the WMTS, Wired Multipurpose Training Simulator.

"Ok, let's see if the two player connection works." We start up F-Mega on our Game Guys. The game starts flawlessly this time, no scanlines, no sound problems.

Now it's practically a perfect copy, both the consoles and the cartridge. Just in a few days they got completely done, the Alt. IV team is truly awesome. Now, let's check if the Join Cable works as it should.

...And it does!

"Hell! Yeah!"

"So Takeru-san, what do we do now that this is done?"

"We play against each other obviously." She jumps with a shocked expression.

"We can do that?!"

"Didn't I explain to Sensei how it worked?"

"The Professor told me you said the wired connection was important, but she didn't tell me why."

"Well, let's try it out and see if we can complete a race. You ready?" She nods and we start.

It's been so long since I played F-Mega, I forgot how fast it was. I'm having trouble taking the curves with my Red Lightning TUE. However, compared to Kasumi…

"Agaaahh!" Kasumi crashed for the third time in a row. I told her she can press B to immediately use the brakes, but she apparently forgot about it.

I recharge my fuel on the lane and speed up once more. Only one lap left for me, and I'll win. We managed to keep the game running for a whole race, so that's a huge improvement over last time.

"Kyuu!" Kasumi's Desert Thunder LPT drifted off course and exploded.

I ended up winning while Kasumi could just barely finish two laps.

"Well, the connection works fine. That's good to know."

"This is too hard. I don't like it." She's pouting as bitterly as me when I lost to Mikoto. Well, F-Mega is a hardcore game.

"Alright. Let's try a puzzle game then."

We spent the next hours trying all the games on all five Game Guys, all worked flawlessly. Sadly, Kasumi could only enjoy the puzzle game as I had more experience with the rest and they were too hard for her.

"Well, let's try out the Stallions now. We still need to connect the new ethernet adapter, right?" She gives me nod, as she goes towards the equipment that was here.

"Here they are, they should work now. Unlike last time, we should be able to properly establish a connection today." She hands me two of them.

As we were setting up things, Sensei entered the room carrying a bag.

"Hey Shirogane, Yashiro. How's the testing going?"

"The MMTS are now running perfectly, we were about to test the Stallions."

"Good work, you two. Here's some snacks for when you get hungry." She leaves the bag she brought on the table. "Shirogane, when do you want to start using these things for training your squad?"

"There's a day after Mikoto comes back in which an argument over how they failed the CCSE will happen. I'll suggest them to do some 'special' training after that."

"Alright, I'll leave that to you. Tonight we'll be doing some more testing of the OS, after you spend some time with Yashiro to see if you can trigger a change in Kagami come in your suit to the usual spot. I think it's almost ready for being actually used without bugs or drops in performance."

"Awesome. By the way Sensei, there's some questions I wanted to ask."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You see, I was thinking that maybe this isn't the world that I went to during my usual loops." Her playful expression vanishes as she takes her serious one.

"How do you mean? Didn't you say that you went from your world to this one many times already? What makes you thinks this is a different world?"

"First, is it normal that Nikkeis are seen badly by the Japanese population?"

"Yes, there were a lot of people that ran away when the news that China, and later Korea, had fallen reached here. They and their children are seen as traitors to the Empire, because they sold their honor to the foreigners for their own selfish wishes."

"Ok, second question. Is the UN hated by the Empire?"

"I wouldn't say hate, but they definitely don't like it. The UN employs many protocols and strategies from the American Army. I mean, they're the most effective ones so it's obvious why they use them, but the Japanese don't like to use only guns, to do 'tactical retreats' and to prioritize the result of a battle over the lives of their people."

"Could you explain that in detail?" She sighs as she closes her eyes.

"This is going to take some time, still wanna hear it?"

"Yes, I think I should have at least a basic knowledge of the politics of this world, just in case I ever need it. It would be bad if I didn't knew stuff that's common sense here and someone noticed it." Sensei nods, runs a hand over her hair, and looks upwards at nowhere.

"The invasion of the BETA onto Japanese soil could have been halted if the Empire had agreed to let the UN and America use their nukes on the lands that were going to be ravaged by the BETA. The people would still have died, but the bombs would have taken out a very large chunk of the BETA invaders, since the Laser Class were not yet in position to take the missiles down. However, they didn't listen and you know how it turned out. They also rejected the help of the UN army during the defense of Sadogashima and Kyoto after the accord with the US fell down, on the pretense that they were here to take control of us and enslave us to their wishes. The UN forces had a tough time moving and helping us thanks to the blooming chaos that ensued after Kyoto fell. The Empire kept that tough act until the Yokohama Hive was confirmed to be built, then they had no choice but to lower their heads."

She takes a bottle of water from the bag and drinks a bit from it. She starts talking again slowly.

"Actually, it was the current Shogun that requested the help of the international community for the assault on the 22nd Hive against the wishes of the other Regent Houses. America demanded many things for their help, one of them was that the Hive would fall under the UN's control. Japan lost it's chance to obtain G-Elements, lost around half of it's territory to the establishing of the defense lines requested by the UN, and lost a great deal of independency in regards to how the country dealed with it's problems, since it now was the frontline against the BETA and the place where Alt. IV was taking place. And most importantly, Japanese soil was used as a test ground for the new American toy, the G-Bomb. Many Imperial soldiers who were in the vanguard fighting against the BETA were caught on the explosion, and to make matters worse the American army blocked the Japanese pilots from entering the Hive. Only the UN teams were authorized to do so, as per the agreement, but the prideful Royal Guards made quite the scandal that day. Of course, the UN also was trying to stop the Americans from taking some G-Elements without authorization but that job went by without thanks or recognition. To this day, while they acknowledge that without America's help Japan would be nothing more than a memory by now, there are many Japanese that feel like the Empire is being corrupted by the 'American Way'. From how much power the Prime Minister has, to how little influence the Shogun has on actual matters, to how feeble our self-defense power is, and to how America pressures the Empire to adopt it's protocols and fighting methods."

"So, they know they can't survive alone but still reject the help they're given? I know that the traditions and core beliefs of the Empire are really important, but to go as far as to put themselves in danger… This is just madness." It has nothing to do with having a resolve or honor, this is just a power struggle of the nobility that doesn't want to lose it's grip on the steering wheel of Japan.

"I already told you last time, but the new project to renovate our armies was cancelled. America was helping Japan, to mend our relationships, with the development of the Shiranui Second TSF, but after how many people started spewing venom towards them after the last operation they cancelled the project. Now, Japan can only produce some spare parts for the older models and can only build the Fubuki, Shiranui and Takemikazuchi. The first two are already on the low end of their generation and the Type-00 is too expensive to mass produce, and it's kept as the special toy of the Royal Guard to make matters worse. If everything was tense before, now it's taken a turn for the worse. Japan most certainly has a hateful boner for both the UN and America, even though it owes it's life to them."

"Holy moly, I didn't expect things to be... Last time there was resentment towards America, but this is on a completely different scale."

"It is what it is. Japan is too prideful to ask for help earnestly and accept it's past mistakes. If the Empire collaborated with the UN and put all it's CQC knowledge in the table, adding the expertise of America's gun savants, we could make the most perfect TSF humanity has ever seen. Or at least a fighting protocol that used the world's most effective tactics in both close and long range."

"By the way, how are the Empire relations with the rest of the world?"

"COSEAN and the TUF hates us, because Japan not only didn't send help during the Invasion of Korea other than a few squadrons, but it also refused to collaborate with them until the Yokohama Hive incident. Because you know, China is our enemy. They bad, we good. There's also, you know… the grudges of the Second World War. Europe and Africa don't really care, officially they follow America in regards to their international relationships since American soldiers are the ones helping with the delivery of their TSFs and supplies. Oceania is on our side only because we're the only thing preventing the BETA from moving south towards them. The Soviets are a mystery, and South America is... neutral, I think? You don't want to deal with them, trust me."

"Huh? Why? Are they not helping with the war?"

"Yes, the BrArg alliance is the biggest food producer in the world, and they're the third on taking refugees after Australia and America. But the way they fight is... brutal. America is a baby compared to them." What the hell? The trigger happy America is a baby? What the hell do the South Americans even do?

"Sensei, what do they do? I mean, I never heard of them fighting at all."

"That's because nobody wants to see a Fighting Hawk or a Super Tucano being deployed. They act on their own, they don't follow rules or regulations. They're humanity's suicide squad, the ones with the highest kill rate against the BETA. The only problem is that they destroy everything along the aliens, be it allies or civilians. Not even Americans are so cruel in their methods. To them all that matters is the result, victory at any cost."

"What?! Why? What do they even-"

"You have seen the XG being deployed, right?"

"Yeah, I have. What has that to do with this?"

"They have two smaller machines similar to it that run on a nuclear engine. Maintenance on them takes a long time, and the land where they attack with them gets contaminated with radiation. Those two were made as a test, with the collaboration of America in the early eighties, to test the viability of using nuclear energy as a weapon of mass destruction against the BETA when we couldn't drop nuclear missiles on them. And while they indeed work, the collateral damage is just too big. However, the BrArg army doesn't care about that. If they get deployed, they'll use their own special TSFs to clear the Lasers and after that they'll just wipe the BETA away with a nuclear cannon blast, along with anyone who is also in the beam's way. Their interventions are one of the reasons Africa didn't get overrun when America had it's hands full trying to help the Empire, Europe and the Soviets against the BETA."

"I never... We had nuclear cannons?!"

"Yes, and they're deadly. For the BETA and for us. That's why we don't use bigger shells on our guns and the usage of tactical nuclear bombs has to go through UN approval first, to try to limit the amount of nuclear radiation we generate. Anyways, I guess that's the gist of it. We basically shot ourselves in the foot this time and the world got fed up with our way of doing things."

"Yep, this definitely didn't happen last time. Our relations with the UN weren't that bad, I had to rescue some people once and they didn't show any hostility towards me for being a UN soldier. I didn't really know much about our international relations, but I'm sure that our connections with America weren't so bad."

"I see. Well, is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, I still have one more question. Sensei, why did you assume I was a spy?" She grimaces as she breaks eye contact.

"Because I found some weird intel on your records, that's all." You're not deceiving me with that dry tone, nor scaring me with those sharp violets.

"I want the details, if it's possible." After a moment of silence, she sighs and strokes her hair.

"I told you I had found something odd in your records, right? You had very little information on your profile from the public database. Very few people can have so little data, but I found one bit that made me suspicious."

"What was it?"

"It said you left your school but didn't move away from the Hiiragi district, where there is only one school. Obviously that was a lie, it's illegal to not send your child to get formal education in the Empire since the eighties. I found that to be a very stupid way to cover info, but I decided to dig deeper. Then I found a profile with your name and picture in the databases of the Royal Guards."

"Wait, the Royal Guards? Was I being targeted by them?"

"No, you were one of them. A 1st Lieutenant, in fact."

...

Wait, what?!

"I was a Royal Guard in this world? And a 1st Lt.? How old was I?!"

"Fourteen, maybe?"

"How the hell did I became a 1st Lt. so young?!" This doesn't make any sense! That means I wasn't a civilian here. But then, how did I met Sumika in this world? How does she remember me? Was she also a Royal Guard?

"Don't ask me. There was very little info on that profile too, and it was very well hidden. It took me two hours of hacking to open it. That made me really suspicious. But, wanna hear something crazy? Apparently, this world's you died twice." What? That's not possible!

"How do you mean? Was he also a quantum anomaly?"

"It's probably not that. His civilian report said that he died when the BETA took control of this area. But the report of the Royal Guards states that he was killed during the Invasion of Hiiragi, one of the phases of Operation Lucifer."

"Wait a sec, Lucifer was the attack on this hive, right? That means he got commissioned under the Royal Guards two years ago?"

"Yes. He was fighting on the vanguard along the other Imperial troops as far as the report goes." He was a pilot? At such a young age? Man, what a badass I was here.

"So the fact that 'I' was a member of the Guard, had next to no personal data, and had two different death dates despite being alive and kicking is what made you think I was a spy?"

"Exactly. I still don't know much about this world's you. All I know is he lived in a lot of different places until he was seven, then he apparently lived in the Hiiragi district until he was twelve. There's no more data from then on. In the Guard's report it said you were recruited since an early age, but at what age and why you were recruited was not written anywhere. Any data about your family, education, medical records, militar training, or anything at all is gone."

"It's like I was erased or something."

"If you had been erased there would be no records at all. I think someone was trying to hide you, that's why I assumed you were part of a special task force working in the Intelligence Division of the Royal Guard. And then... you know the rest."

"Yeah this pretty much seals it for me, this IS a different world. You would have warned me about this last time, or at least reacted to this in some form of way, like you did here."

"I see. Do you see any other differences?"

"Kasumi talks a lot more now, Marimo-chan is angrier, our training is way more harsh, and the Royal Guards approached me earlier and seem to know me, though I already know why now."

"They... approached you?" I tell her of what happened with Maya-san. "To think something like that would go unnoticed. Shirogane, if you're ever threatened I authorize you to defend yourself by any means necessary."

"Roger. By the way, there's no records about Sumika in this world, right?"

"No, not a single one. Any trace of her existence has been wiped off the face of the planet as a collateral effect of the G-Bombs' explosion I think. No one remembers her ever existing and there is no data left of her, save for a bare bones report in the public databases. So we won't know how she and this world's you met until Yashiro can properly talk with her or we turn her into the 00 Unit."

"I see. Well, I'll be extra careful when dealing with the Guard from now on."

"You do that. I'll be waiting for the report on these consoles, and be ready for the OS' tests at 8 PM. That's all. Oh, and be nice with Yashiro! She's not very good at these games." Sensei laughs while smiling, which makes Kasumi move her ears as she shots an annoyed glare at her.

"Takeru-san, CryRing Saga is ready for the test."

"Ok, let's give it a spin."

* * *

_At the same time._

_(Hallway.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

Meiya-sama was training alone in the track field. Her swings were as good as always, her pose firm and resolute. However her eyes were laid upon somewhere else.

Going by how she's squinting her eyes, it is clear as the surface of a lake. She's sad, something is troubling her. Considering how intense her training has become in the last month it is no surprise, and yet something tells me that is not the reason that is causing her gaze to waver so. Meiya-sama, what is the source of your worry? I wish I could just go and ask you, yet I must remain still, limiting myself to watch.

Our current situation is in a stark contrast with my cousin's and her pupil's. Maya confirmed that the man who joined Squad 207 was no spy. His informal and dismissive tone, his contrarian way of speaking, his annoyed face, the answers he gave her, all were proof enough.

And if that wasn't enough we had the privilege to spy on his mission that night. Ebisu reported to me that he had gone to the hangar in a suit, and me and Maya went to her ride to observe what was happening through the cameras of the carrier ship.

Maya had always thought that she wasn't a good enough teacher for you, since she couldn't fix those eccentric moves you were always doing in and out of a TSF. However, if they evolved into your current style, it was for the best that she didn't. You always had talent, but that night's performance was simply marvelous. Your speed and dexterity were magnificent, and your accuracy was spectacular. To think that you took ten pilots on your own and almost managed to win, you've grown quite splendidly in these years you were away. Had it been a fair fight without the turrets you would have been the clear winner, I'm sure.

If only I could have guided Meiya-sama to that level of skill. A sigh escapes my lips as I continue to watch. A stagnant air finds it's way to my lungs, as Meiya-sama's footing becomes irregular, her swings less graceful as she needlessly puts too much force behind them.

You told Maya you had someone to protect. If I were to guess, I think Her Highness sent you to have someone watching over Meiya-sama in case she gets commissioned, as I won't be able to stay by her side once she does. I only hope Meiya-sama accepts your aid openly when she finds out, maybe you will be able to mold her into a proper samurai. She seems to have taken an interest in you, hopefully you can continue to keep her safe when I'm called back to the Shogun's side.

My communicator beeps, another call from HQ-01. Must be my orders regarding how should I approach you.

"This is Tsukuyomi."

"Good afternoon, 1st. Lieutenant. I hope I called at an appropriate time." This calm, gentle voice…

"Forgive the rude greeting, Your Highness! 1st. Lt. Tsukuyomi, at your service." I stand upright instinctively.

For Her Highness to call me herself, I can only hope I did not incur her wrath.

"At ease, Tsukuyomi. Maya informed me that you wanted new instructions regarding... the shadow that lies in Yokohama Base. I already know of the changes that have been occurring there, you are to continue your duty without change. Keep your distance and do not intervene, unless a serious situation presents itself."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

"That is all. I am greatly thankful for your efforts, Tsukuyomi. You have my gratitude."

"Your words are more than what I deserve, Your Highness."

* * *

_(Tokyo. Imperial Palace.)_

**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

I hope I was able to give some comfort to her. I have heard of the increasingly arduous training Meiya has been enduring. It must be hard on you Mana, to only be able to watch.

I must praise Maya for going to survey the situation herself, to keep it all a secret. When she told me you were troubled by the shadow in Yokohama I assumed the worse. However when she told me there was no danger to the mission and that Mana simply wanted new directions on how to approach the situation, I had to keep a sigh from escaping this lips of mine. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too Meiya. I pray that your resolve stays strong, and I hope Mana can continue to support you regardless of the results of your training.

The door to my chamber opens, and the Chamberlain leads a tall man in a suit into the room. He gets on his knees and puts his head to the ground.

"I am honored to have been called to serve you once again, Your Highness."

"Yoroi, raise. Be at ease, no unwanted eyes nor ears are upon us here. Do you have the reports I asked of you?" He remains kneeling, and as he raises his head from the floor he takes out some envelopes from his coat and hands them to the Chamberlain, who then hands them to me.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid to inform you that the deal for the Shiranui Second has fallen completely. The Americans have lost all interest in the machine after the comments of the members of our Parliament reached the ears of the president of the company responsible for the engine, and no amount of negotiating was enough to get them to resume the project." I was expecting this, but I still held onto the hope that our relations could somehow be repaired.

"That truly is a shame. What else?"

"The EU's council rejected the proposal to start the joint development of the food plant you had devised, for the same reasons as the Americans." Even that got refused? I curse my powerlessness, if only I could dissuade more members of the Regent Houses to give America and the UN another chance.

"I see. What about the report on the internal skirmishes?"

"There's many that are unhappy with the current situation of the UN, especially regarding the Alternative Project. There's some that are still suggesting to take control of it, while many others in the lower echelons are very much opposed to any kind of further collaboration with the UN if they keep on infringing on what they believe are your rightful entitlements."

"So it's the worst case scenario. Has Kurechika-dono revised the plan to renovate our military?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that he's at an impasse. There's no way we can produce the amounts of Type-00 and Type-94 that we would require to modernize all of our forces, and that is only looking at the time it would take to build the units, not the money it would take. However, he cannot request the UN for spare parts or new units without gaining the animosity of many VIPs, especially within the nobility. Obviously, America and Europe won't do business with us, and the Soviets have their hands full with the defense of Kamchatka." And the COSEAN army is in an even worse state than ours, as far as I know.

Our tomorrow looks grim indeed. I fear a war between those who support the UN and those who oppose it could break out at any moment now. I can only dare to pray the next delivery of those Shiranui arrives in time before our MDF suffers further casualties.

"This is most troubling indeed. I certainly appreciate your dedication, Yoroi. I hope next time we meet we can discuss a better situation."

"Your Highness, I still have one last report to give you." One last report? Am I so restless that I forgot something?

"What is it?"

"I received a call from the Vice Commander of Yokohama Base, former Imperial Researcher Yuuko Kouzuki-san. She requested my services for a certain matter she did not divulge much about. However, she mentioned that if I agreed to aid her, she'll show me the blueprints of a few projects she had been working on alongside the Alternative Project. One of those is a stealth system made from the ground up with Japanese technology."

"What?! A stealth system? You speak of something similar to the one the American Army employs?"

"Yes, she said she was quite proud of her invention. She also mentioned something about refurbishing older TFSs with some new tech her engineering team designed to improve their performance until newer models become widely available."

"Is this true? Has she truly developed such inventions?"

"This is what she herself said to me. She was very careful not to slip what she wanted in return, and asked me to keep this as an absolute secret."

"If she has indeed developed such technology then... But why are you telling me this, Yoroi? Is this not a personal request she asked of you?" I know he is loyal to me and that this intel is truly precious, but to inform me of it when he still hasn't confirmed it? It's not like him.

"Yes, it is a personal request. However, she did reveal that she wanted me to modify the public databases. She didn't give me a name, but she wishes to alter the profile of someone in her service."

Is she trying to cover someone? It must be a very important individual for her to ask this much. However, with my current standing, if it were know that I accepted such a thing... If anyone notices this, I'll lose most of the little power I have. There's no way the other leaders of the Regent Houses would let this go unpunished, this is borderline treason.

I think there is a way for me to take advantage of this. It's not treason if the Empire gains a great benefit from this deal. As much as I may abhor the idea of employing a stealth system, I can use it to gain the favor of quite some people.

"I'll give you permission to alter the databases, on the condition that the unit of the Royal Guard stationed at Yokohama Base going by the callsign Blood is allowed to test this stealth system. I want them to be my eyes regarding all these inventions she spoke of, and if the results are satisfactory I want the Empire to have exclusivity or priority when it comes to acquiring the licensing and producing rights to it over the other armies. If she agrees to this terms, I'll give you the code to fulfill your part. You also do not need to tell me what this favor entails, but I would like a very detailed report on all the inventions as soon as possible. Of course, all of this is to be kept secret from any other party."

"Yes, Your Highness. I shall relay the message with utmost secrecy." He again bows to me, and after his goodbyes I am alone again.

Such good timing, perhaps this is fate sending me one last ray of hope. If Kouzuki has a way to enhance our current weaponry that will do wonders for the relations between the UN and our people. It would also be a great aid until we can arrange another deal or restart the Seconds's development. I do not think the prototype I'm working on will be ready before the end of the year, so devising a way to empower our military is a top priority right now.

But I can't help to smile. The help had to come from Yokohama. Is this your hand aiding me from the afterlife, Takeru?

I can only hope the peace you gave your life to obtain can last some more. Nobody can tell what will happen if this tension keeps escalating. Hopefully things will calm down before either side decides to make a horrible decision.


	11. Blind Harm

**Chapter 11: Blind Harm**

* * *

_October 31st. 05:42 PM._

_(Classroom.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Next question!" Wow, Marimo-chan is not easing up today, huh? "You are stranded on enemy territory, fleeing from an infiltration mission and carrying valuable data with you. Two enemy units located some two hundred meters to your ten and two respectively are stationed on a cliff, and they have a clear aim at you. You all managed to arrive to a safe location behind some trees, where they cannot snipe you. However, some of your comrades were left behind as the assault from the cliffs scattered you. They cannot move from their current position or the enemy units will snipe them on the spot, and they will surely be either killed or captured if you do nothing. You know that reinforcements will not be arriving for at least ten minutes to substract you from the field, however they'll have to deal with the rest of the hostiles in the area to keep you safe, and the window of time you have to board your ride is very small. You're low on ammo, have no sniping rifle nor smoke greenades with you, and you are only halfway to the designated escape point. However, those comrades who were left behind had part of the intel you gathered during this mission. Regardless, you cannot rush to their aid or you risk being sniped and every second matters in the open field. Therefore, you must make a decision quickly. Do you proceed to the extraction point and leave your comrades behind? Or do you devise a plan to rescue them?" She then lowered the book, giving us some seconds to ponder our answer.

Looking at the map, it's obvious this is a trap. If we try to circle around the cliff, we'll end up without enough time to escape and reach the extraction point. We can't rush out or we'll get killed, and we also don't have any sniping rifles to deal with the units on the cliff. The best option is to leave an element behind while entrusting the intel to the rest, the others then go to the extraction point. If the element doesn't make it back when the reinforcements arrive, we bail out. Those who escape will be the focus of the enemies on the cliffs, letting the element slowly approach our comrades after some moments even if they have to move further into the trees. Those who go to the extraction point can try to bait the enemy by drawing their attention on purpose too when the reinforcements arrive. It all depends on whether we can avoid the other hostiles in the area, but we don't really have a surefire way to protect those left behind from the snipers. Of course, we could just leave and prioritize the mission.

"Instructor, I have an answer." Chizuru raises her hand, Marimo-chan nods and after tapping her glasses she stands up. "Our whole team could cooperate to rescue our comrades. While we cannot rush out of cover towards their location, we merely need to distract the enemies on the cliffs to allow our allies to move out towards us."

"I see." Marimo-chan crosses her arms. "However, there are two units on the cliffs. One could easily snipe them as they move."

"They could take a longer trail, using the terrain as cover."

"Then, how do you deal with the hostiles patrolling the area? What if they surround you all once you rendezvous with your comrades?"

"We can either retaliate or flee towards the escape point."

"The time frame is too tight. Your friendlies might not be able to cover you if you don't arrive in time to their vicinity. You're putting the whole mission at risk, Sakaki." She rises her chin and narrow her eyes.

"Instructor, leaving our comrades behind also presents a failure. We may lose valuable intel and, if they were captured and took in for questioning, the enemy would attain critical knowledge about our mission and goals. There is also no guarantee that we won't be sniped once we move out from our current location." Chizuru retaliates without backing down.

"Then, what do you do once your time is up, Cadet? The reinforcements won't be able to hold their ground indefinitely."

"In that case, once we confirm our comrades are out of the snipers' range we can also start moving towards the extraction point."

"So, not only you give the enemy time to surround you on your current location, but you also guide them to the escape point. And the safety of your comrades is still not secured, and I'm being lenient on any of you not incurring injuries during this distraction. Anyone else got any proposal?" Chizuru sat down, her brows fusing into one tense V.

"Yes, I do." I rose a hand, the Instructor nodded and I stood up. I then explained my reasoning. "…And, worst case scenario, we can leave our comrades behind."

"So you're willing to abandon not two but four of your squadmates?"

"We would be buying them as much time as we possibly could. Circling through the cliff would be a waste of time for us and we cannot remain stationary or we risk being surrounded. That would also make it easier for the enemy, since they would already know of our location. While time will be against them and they will surely run into hostiles on their way, we cannot remain behind waiting. The biggest threat are the units on the cliffs so if we draw their attention as we escape, our comrades would have a bigger chance of making it out alive, while not compromising our arrival to the escape point. There's also the matter of the chasers, since we must have assaulted a facility many hostiles are sure to be coming for us. Also, we don't know whether reaching the extraction point will be enough. We don't know if the enemy has anti-air missiles or a way to give chase to our ride. Time is of essence, and escaping with as much time left is the priority. If the situation is too dire, or if we have too little ammo, then perhaps all of us should escape together without leaving anyone else behind. Delivering the intel we have on us is better than risking us and our reinforcements to die on the field. That is all." She holds my gaze, silently judging me.

I know this is a tricky question. There is no right answer, not with so little data. That's what this problem is trying to portray, that orders in the field are not absolute. A single bullet hitting us from the cliffs would change the game plan completely, leaving us with no choice but to abandon those who were left behind. If those same comrades managed to avoid all pursuers, they would make it in time if we give them cover. There are many pitfalls here, and this is not really a problem that requires an answer. I remember Marimo-chan used this as a small debate in my past loops, not as a questioning. It was actually fun during my first time around, it was like a puzzle game. Only later I learned that 'game theory' was used in military simulations and exercises.

I mean, the images on the book have barely no info on how the terrain is. That is realistic, I guess. But there is no 'right' answer, there isn't a 'correct' solution. In which case, you gotta rush the win condition. You can't fight what you don't know, and there's a lot on unknown stuff in this one while there's some heavy stuff on our shoulders. And trying to save some might lead to many more dying. That's… something I know well. But, hey, maybe my logic isn't that good. Those two years back home and the guilt of what happened might have screwed up my compass.

"…That was a well formulated answer, Shirogane." She smirks for a moment. "However, your organization's standing could be put at risk if your comrades are captured. And the intel they have could be more important than the one you possess. So, any other answers?" I sat down and looked at the rest. They avoided my gaze, looking down. "I see. Well, let's debate on this matter for a moment. Turn the page, the enemy positions and possible outcomes are listed there."

The rest of the class went by as we discussed what could have happened on this mission. For some reason, Chizuru was being extra contrarian now. Eyes squinted and brows low and arched, the edge of her lips twisted and twirled when I tried to debate with her. Meiya was also rather cold, using short sentences and all.

"Well, that will be all for today. Do remember to read the following pages, we're tackling the next chapter starting tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" We all stood up and saluted. Marimo-chan also saluted us and left. "Sigh… These last few questions were too abstract."

"I agree." Meiya sighed as she crossed her arms. "It is most frustrating to be left with so little data to formulate a plan. There was a very large room for error in that last question."

"I think that's the whole point." I grabbed my books and put them into my little bag. "It's supposed to show how volatile the battlefield can be."

"I think so too, Shirogane-san. Even so, you formulated a good answer very quickly." Tama smiled as usual as she but her own bag on her back.

"Yeah, 'good answer' Special-kun."

"Hey, what's with that leering?"

"Nothing." Kei turns around and walks to the door.

"Well, let us go leave our books in our quarters." In answer to Meiya's words we all left the classroom.

"But still, I still think this is going too fast."

"Yeah, that's right. We're already starting another chapter tomorrow." Tama sighed and scratched one of her ears softly.

"Well, you still got the best answer so you're doing good." Chizuru said as she walked in front of me.

"There was no right answer. That was just what I thought was best."

"…I see." Hey, what's wrong with them?

I know they've been kinda overwhelmed since this new regime started, but I didn't do anything to upset them. I know they kinda got upset at Kasumi thanks to how cold she was when she came to pick me up, but I did apologize to them about it.

We arrived at the barracks and after leaving our stuff in our rooms, we went to the PX. Waiting in line, we got our trays and went to our usual table. Again, we debate over the exercises and lectures but…

"I'm only saying it was the most effective way to deal with stuff with what little data we had on hand."

"Huh, I see." Chizuru took a moment to drink some miso, then glanced at me with lowered eyelids. "Then, would your answer be the same if you were the one left behind?"

"Of course. If I'm a hazard to you, you should cut your losses and prioritize your own well-being." I rather die myself than see any of you die or get injured because of my carelessness. It would be hard for me to leave one of you behind, sure. But if it's that or putting everyone at risk, I would shoulder the decision myself.

"Such a team player, asking us to leave the dead weight behind." Kei, who was sitting to my left, narrowed her eyes at me as her tone was a branch hitting the window of my heart during a storm.

"Hey, I'm just giving you my opinion. And it's just a debate. No need to get upset."

"Whatever." She gulped down her miso and stood up. "Later." And she quickly left the PX.

"Sheesh, what got into her?"

"I wonder." Chizuru again averted her eyes, her brows were still tense. She only looks like that when she's really upset, if my memory of our relationship isn't wrong. "Well, I'll be going too." She also stood up and left.

"Um… I want to review some stuff, so I'll be going too."

"Okay, later Tama." She did smile as she got up, and said her goodbyes to me and Meiya.

Sigh… I wonder why they're so upset. I know I've been doing better than them despite their best efforts, but I'm just trying to help you guys out. If only you listened to my advice instead of getting like this.

"Shirogane, might I ask you something?" Meiya looked at me as she put down her chopsticks.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you truly forsake your comrades if you were put in a similar situation to the mission that was described on our last question?"

"…Yes. Even if that meant that I could be the one left behind. Trying to save a few can end up causing the death of many more, but above all, you can't fight the unknown. It would be too risky to compromise the mission."

"…I see." She looked down, slowly picking some more food as her shoulders lowered a bit.

"Hey, I'm not saying we should abandon anyone without trying, it's just-"

"No, it's alright. That is your opinion and you already explained your reasoning."

"Okay… So, hey, sorry about Kasumi. I know I already said it, but she really can be too cold sometimes."

"There is no problem. You have made yourself clear already, Shirogane."

It feels as if I had knocked a wall of glass. Hmm… Knowing how she is, she surely took offense with that comment.

"So, Meiya…"

"Yes?"

"I really am not saying we should abandon our squadmates without a second thought. But sometimes… things will get tough and you won't have a way to save everyone."

"…I know that well. You do not need to justify yourself to me. I can… see your point of view. There is no need to keep debating over this. Also, isn't that Yashiro?"

"Hm? Oh, you're right." I turned towards the entrance and saw Kasumi staring. Sigh… Deadlines are a scary thing, indeed. "Well, I'll be going. Oh, and take a look at the graph on Page 68."

"Why?" Meiya raises a brow.

"Well, I skimmed through the pages before leaving the classroom and it seemed to have a lot of useful stuff for next class. I would have liked to talk it with the rest but, well…"

"Do not worry, we can manage on our own." She looks away, returning to her food. "You shouldn't keep Yashiro waiting, since you promised to spend time with her."

"Yeah, later." I pick up my tray and leave the table.

Why was she so upset? Sigh… I know I'm cruising through this while you all struggle, but that's no reason to give me the cold shoulder like that. Also, is it me or is Meiya cross towards Kasumi? I mean, the bunny has been real rude to her when she came to ask me for some time these last few days. I know I have been ignoring Meiya and the rest this last few days thanks to the testing of the consoles and the XM3, but I've been trying to help during class. Eh, I'll just do my best to not be so obnoxious. Maybe I shouldn't be so insistent on my own answers? Yeah, I should let them form their own words instead of being so adamant.

Well, I'm sure this little thing will go away once they get some more good results in their belts.

* * *

_Same Day. A bit past 9 PM._

_(Takeru's Room.)_

* * *

"So, what do you think? Should we accept the deal?" Sensei asked me on the other side of the line.

"This just might be a stroke of good luck for us, Sensei. If you think it's safe, go for it. But make sure we can also record their data, I'm sure it'll be useful for the XM3."

"Alright, we'll discuss that later. That's all." And she hanged up.

So, in exchange for clearing my records and fixing my profiles, the Shogunate wants to have early access to the stealth tech and the other stuff Sensei made, as well as letting Tsukuyomi-san's squad be the testers.

This is truly convenient for us. I remember that despite all the fighting she and her squad did during the defense of our base, their Takemikazuchis were still in good condition after it. They lasted quite nicely during the Kashgar Raid, too. I don't know if that's because of the TSF itself, but their skill should be a great thing to analyze. If by looking at their control logs and combat data we can somehow figure out how they make their weapons and TSF last so long, we would get a serious boost in our performance. The less our TSF and swords wear out, the less supplies we need on the field. This came with such good timing, perhaps this is fate throwing me a present after all my efforts.

The consoles are more than ready, the XM3 is shaping up to be even better than last time. All the stuff I brought ended up being useful to Sensei. We're all green on that front.

On the other however…

During this week the training became even harder in all fronts. I can now call it training, but the girls are being driven to their limits. The lectures, the fighting exercises, the practice in the range field, the running, everything is overwhelming them. They're certainly getting better than how they were in my past loop, but Marimo-chan is not letting up.

Since I've been busy with the consoles and the XM3's testing I haven't had the time to help them train much, and somehow I feel like there's a wall between us now. I know they might be upset at me, going by our talks after today's lecture, but stil…

When it was the other way around you guys didn't give up on me, despite your complains and teasing. So surely you won't hold it against me now, right? I won't give up on you, so you should rely on me a bit more you know. Well, tomorrow Mikoto comes back so she should help me lighten the mood between us.

Let's keep practicing. I grab the Minaru Kamui and start swinging again. I've been doing some practice with it at night when I have the time, it's just not the same to practice with the wooden sword. I don't have much room to move here, but it's better than nothing and it's also a nice way to train for any time where I'm surrounded or stuck. I did promise Maya-san I'll keep improving myself, and since not even Meiya can give me a good challenge, having some mental battles with myself is the best method I have to at least not lose my edge.

Also holding the sword with the ribbon has been a great help to keep my resolve this days, since honestly I feel like crying sometimes. I have been making a conscious effort to be nice and try to help the girls, but I'm getting shot down faster than aircraft on the range of a Laser class. I know I shouldn't expect them to be nice and intimate with me, but being treated so coldly despite my best attempts at not being a jerk hurts. A lot. So having our sword with me helps me remember why I'm here. The oath I made, to protect them no matter the cost. So long as some of them survive this hell and can find peace and happiness, I can keep on fighting. Even if I'm apart of them forever. I rather end up alone by their choice than having to be alone because all of them are dead. I wouldn't be able to endure it, not again.

Well, it's a bit over eleven already, let's drop it for today. I carefully stash the Minaru Kamui in the closet, wash my face on the sink, rinse my mouth, and then hit I the sack.

…

Next morning I wake up with a serious headache. I just had a dream about the time when I ran away to my world, dammit. Ugh, I thought I had this things under control... but they're getting more and more vivid.

It still hurts like hell to remember that. How Marimo-chan died, how Meiya forgot all about me in a few seconds, how Sumika forgot me and got crushed at the gym…

No, Takeru. That is not gonna happen again. They're alive, they're still alive. You can prevent that. Yeah, I can do it. Wipe those tears, man. No one's dying like that. C'mon, get your shit together Shirogane. Hic, stop crying dammit.

A splash of cold water from the sink always helps. Hell straight, I'm wide awake now. Let's get ready, last thing I want is to miss roll call.

Today we have lectures on how to assemble rifles. Again. Only this time it's also a competition, the two last ones have to run ten klicks. I wonder how good I am at zeroing a gun now, that is one thing I haven't practiced.

I arrive at the door of the classroom and hear all the girls talking inside. So everyone is already here, first time I'm the last one to arrive.

"Yo, good morning!" I try to sound cheerful as I enter, to hide how shaken I still am from my nightmare today.

"Good morning, Shirogane-san." Tama is the only one who answers. She wasn't particularly happy as usual.

I take my seat, and not a single word was said. I can't help to feel anxious, licking my lips as I throw a glance at them. I bet they didn't want me hearing whatever they were talking about. Sigh… I need to find a way to get things back on track.

"Good morning, Squad." The Instructor enters, while pushing the box with the rifles into the room.

"Salute!"

"Alright. You already know how this goes. I'll scatter the pieces of the rifle on your desk and put a blindfold on you, then you assemble the gun. We're doing this twice, one for a normal rifle and another for a sniping rifle. After all have finished, we'll go to the firing range. The ones that misses the most, or the ones who takes the less accurate shots, have to run ten klicks. Understood?"

"Yes, Instructor!"

The pieces get scattered, and all of us are blindfolded. After Marimo-chan's shout we all started to assemble our rifles.

Let's see… this goes here… And this is… no, this is for after I… And this thing here is the bolt… Now, I put you there. And I now this goes… You get in place, and I just gotta…

"Instructor, I'm done." I say without removing the blindfold.

"What? But… Let me see… Hmm, yes… Nice one Shirogane. I'll bring the next one."

I lift the cloth a bit, the girls weren't even close to finishing theirs. Oh well, can't start to pull my punches now. The sniping rifle is scattered this time, blindfold back on place. Let's do this.

This one is the… Then this goes… The handle goes with this… and here's the… Put this here, some pressure over here and…

"I'm done." This is child's play to me by now.

"Already? Let me check… Another fine job. Now, wait until everybody else finishes." I take off the blindfold and hand it to Marimo-chan.

The girls had just started with the sniping rifle. Meiya just finished the first one, she looked at me as I was staring at her and immediately avoided my gaze, looking bothered. What did I even do? Is she that envious of me?

We made our way to the firing range after everybody finished, without sharing a single word yet again. We get three shots with each rifle, with the first one towards the 300M target, and towards the 1100M with the sniper one.

Aight, let's see if I got any better at this. We all go into position, locking on our targets.

"Fire!" First rounds blow off. Let's see… Second inner circle after the bullseye. Not bad.

Next shot, some centimeters off the center of the inner circle around the bullseye, third shot… bullseye, but not on the center. Still can't do it, crazy how I have things to improve after all this time.

"Change rifles!" We get the sniping rifle, now let's see how I hold up.

"Fire!" First shot… On target, on the middle circle. Second shot… just on the line between the first circle around the bullseye and the next one. Now, last one… No dice, still not on the inner circle. Dammit, I got better no doubt but I'm still nowhere near Tama's level. Eh, I think this is fine, to finally show a not so awesome side of myself.

"Ayamine, Sakaki! Ten klicks on the track field!"

And off they go. Didn't expect Chizuru to have to run. So Meiya surpassed her, way to go girl.

"…Shirogane-san." Tama called out to me. She seems serious, this is so not like her.

"What's up, Tama?"

"Why did you hold back?"

"Huh?" Tama being angry during training. This is a new one.

"Y-You heard me. Why did you hold back today? You could have gotten a shot to the bullseye if you were trying seriously." Where the hell did this come from? She was the one who WASN'T mad at me yesterday.

"I wasn't holding back. I'm not so good at zeroing a gun. I can assemble them easily, but adjusting them manually is not something I'm good at."

"Not good at? You almost got a certain hit to the bullseye in both ranges, you're not fooling anyone Shirogane." Meiya said, her every word hitting like one of her slashes. Last time they weren't so envious of my skill, even if I did hold back.

"Hey, I wasn't holding back, and I told you I don't like to brag. Look at Tama, she got two hits to the bullseye of the second target."

"Shirogane-san, if you were serious I'm sure you could have done that too." No, I've been trying for… I feel like Lonk on the Maior's Mask game now, always going back in time to save the town.

"What do you think I am, a super elite soldier? I have flaws too, just that I trained a lot to polish them." I probably trained for more than a lifetime in total. It's scary when I think about it, I'm like one of those prepromoted units of CryRing Saga.

"Making excuses? Do you not feel motivated to do your best against us, perhaps?" Seriously Meiya, why are you so angry at me?

"Why don't you believe me? Just because I'm good with many things doesn't mean I'm good at everything."

"Isn't that what you've been doing since you arrived? You were always several steps ahead of us in all you did. Why did your performance on morning practice suddenly drop yesterday and today?" Because I'm tired and having horrible nightmares? Because your attitude is making me really sad? Not like I can be honest with you.

"You know I have that little project with Kasumi, and I also got tired. I'm a human too. I have peaks and valleys."

"But you have showed us your aim is much better than that. And you don't look sleep deprived, your movements do not denote exhaustion."

"Mitsurugi-san is right, you can always hit the 1500M target's bullseye even if it's on the outer rim during practice."

"Yes, but that's thanks to all the practice I got in my old squad. I was really pushed to my limits, that's why I'm so good now." I mean, I really put some effort in improving myself before coming back here.

"Really? And why would you get such harsh training regarding your gun skills, I wonder?" Meiya, stop with that glare. I guess I could be somewhat serious with them if it makes them drop the cold act.

"It's not that the squad got that training, I wanted to take a harsher course. I just… wanted to be better."

"Eh? Shirogane-san, you chose to take a harder training?" Tama stared at me curiously as if I were some weird animal.

"Don't you guys want to get as good as you can?" They share a look, looking down. Meiya folds her arms and hums before speaking up.

"Well, of course we do. But you're on Tamase's level, and she is a great sniper. You also possess very good skills in CQC and you never fail a question in the lectures. You're telling me you attained your current skill through independent training?" She again narrows her eyes at me, sending daggers through her gaze.

I dunno why they're so mad at me, so let's be honest with them.

"What would you have done if you lost someone important to you?"

"Huh?"

"I told you guys before. I got someone killed. I do not want that to happen again, ever. That's why I pretty much spent the last months before coming here training myself, from dawn to the evening. That's why I'm so good." Meiya's eyes relax a bit as she caresses the top of her head.

"…I see. However, why have you been holding back?" Sigh… So there lies the root of the suspicions.

"Are you sure you want me to be serious against you?"

"Of course I do! Why would I not want you to- Ah!" I stepped towards her in a flash, aiming one finger towards the base of her neck. I poked her, making her squeal and fall back.

"If you can't dodge that, you won't be able to keep up. And anyways, I wasn't holding back today. This is the best result I've ever gotten zeroing a gun myself." That is no lie.

"Why did you touch my neck?!" Aww, you look so cute when you're embarrassed.

"You wanted me to be serious against you, I showed you my speed. So, look, I know you're all taking this very seriously and that it's important to you all. So, from now on, I'll be serious against you, using all I've learned so far. So can you stop being so cold with me, Meiya?" I smile at her, but…

"Mitsurugi." A harsh tone together with an aggressive stare.

"What?"

"Stop calling me by my name. Call me Mitsurugi from now on, Shirogane. I will take you on and defeat you, don't think I'll let you ridicule me further." And she leaves for the classroom. Shit, she took it the wrong way.

"Hey, wait a sec! I wasn't making fun of you. I'm sorry, can we-"

**BAM!**

Ugh, that hurt! Why did she punch me?!

"Who do you think you are, grabbing my shoulder like that?!"

"Hey, what's going- Shirogane! Your nose is bleeding! Mitsurugi, you better have a good reason to explain whatever happened." Marimo-chan sounded furious. Great, just what I needed.

"Cadet Shirogane tried to grab my shoulder quite forcefully, so I defended myself."

"I was just trying to apologize! Seriously, what the hell is wrong with all of you today?!"

"That's enough. Mitsurugi, two laps on the track field. Shirogane, go to the infirmary and get something to stop the bleeding. We're continuing the lesson in a short while. I expect you two to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day."

Deluxe, this is the best thing ever. Is she really so pissed off at me being better than her? I just offered to be serious too, I don't know why she's so mad.

"Hey Tama, do you know why Meiya was so mad?"

"Um… You should stop calling her that way. But, um, is this really your best result so far?" She eyes me sideways, with small shadows creeping within her gaze.

"Yeah. I practiced a lot to get this good with a gun. Don't be so cold with me please. I just didn't want to overwhelm you guys, I'm not ridiculing you or anything." I bow to her, hopefully she'll see that I'm being serious.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't trying to… Well, I know they are very prideful, so please be more tactful with them. I'll try to talk with them, I don't like this at all." She holds her hands close to he chest, looking down.

"Thanks, Tama. Really."

The rest of the class went by normally, except for the cotton on my nose being bothersome. Chizuru and Kei didn't even ask me what happened. Meiya did not apologize, didn't even look at me. I guess this is on me for being an idiot and poking her.

Class ends and the three storm out of the classroom again, like they have been doing for awhile. Marimo-chan looks at them, but chooses to say nothing. Tama looked at me clearly at a loss, I wave at her and she leaves after giving me a bow. You're too sweet Tama, I can't get you in trouble because of my stupidity.

I'm not as dense as I used to be, so I know that going to the PX with them right now is not a good idea. Pushing them for answers won't give me anything good in return. Let's give them some space, I'm sure Tama will tell them that I didn't mean anything bad.

"Sigh… I guess I'll take my lunch and go eat somewhere else."

As I made my way to the PX after waiting a while I saw Mikoto going towards the barracks. Right, she's going to see Marimo-chan. Maybe she can help me get out of whatever the hell is happening here.

I grab a tray and ask for yakisoba and some bread. I ask them to make a sandwich, leaving the tray I go to the track field while eating the sandwich.

I think I screwed up, I alienated them. Whatever, so long as we pass the CCSE and they get better than before I'm happy. Yeah, that's my goal. So long as they get to live a better life here that's enough for me. I shouldn't get so down, dammit.

What did we have this afternoon? First Aid? Didn't I bring a book about that? If I try to change my attitude they'll get offended like this morning when I showed them that I honestly am not perfect, so let's do all I can.

I go back to my room and after a little searching I found the book in question. Let's go to class. As I approach the classroom I hear them talking.

"…He's truly amazing, I tell you. And never brags or anything." Tama was describing someone. Probably me.

"He randomly uses our names to address us. He knows a lot about tactics, he's good- no, great in every type of combat." Chizuru sounds somewhat displeased.

"And he's basically the perfect soldier. I do not know why he is even here." Meiya… Why do you…

"Special-kun is too good to be here."

"Oh, so that's how the new guy is?" Mikoto was there.

"Yes, he is excellent in every aspect as a soldier. But I honestly can't bring myself to trust him." W-What? Why did Chizuru say that?

"It's rare enough that he was scouted despite being so adept, it is even more odd considering he was in another country. And to make matters worse, he's playing around with us. He doesn't even take us seriously." Meiya's tone gave out a vibe of aggressiveness I've very rarely felt from her.

"So he's like a super soldier?" Mikoto, are you like them too?

"Shirogane-san is amazing no matter how you look at him, and he did say he wasn't looking down on us. But it makes you wonder, why was he scouted?" Tama was the only one that still tried to sound calm and friendly

"Special-kun is toying with us. He should get bent."

"Ayamine-san, don't say that! He's one of us!" Tama tried to defend me, but…

"Tamase, we both know where he comes from. Only an American can be so adept with a gun, only one of them would propose such a solution to yesterday's debate. You're telling me to trust an American?" Chizuru's venom was crystal clear.

Tama tried to argue, but Chizuru remarked that Americans are not to be trusted. Meiya agreed, and they told Mikoto to be wary of me. I clenched my fists so hard it started to hurt, it felt as if I had butterflies in my stomach. Alongside a bonfire, that is.

Why did things turn out like this? What did I even do to you? I was just training alongside you, doing my best, giving you advice, preparing the consoles so that you got even better than before. I came here to save you.

…To save them? Or to save the memory of the other world's versions of them? That's right, they're not the same people I remember. This is a different world after all, it wouldn't be rare for them to be completely different people here.

But even so… I gotta do something. I can't let our relationship take a nosedive here. Even if they're different, even if they're suspicious of me, it's up to me to clear the air. I did this to myself, I gotta fix this shit! Different or not I need them to win this war, and I want them to live.

"Cadet Shirogane, what are you doing there?" The Instructor addressed me as she got close. Right, this isn't Marimo-chan. This angry woman is different. I wonder why she turned out like this?

"Just taking some air, giving the girls space to catch up on stuff with Yoroi."

"That's really tactful of you. Now, go inside that the class will start."

They looked both startled and angered. They probably hadn't noticed I was listening on them, and only realized when Mari- …when the Instructor called out to me.

"Hey guys." I wave at them as I sit. They avoid my gaze, clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you all here? Yes, you are. As you know, today and tomorrow you have First Aid practice during the afternoon. I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but if anyone punches someone without a very good reason they're going to get a reaaally nice punishment. Now, I'll trust in you today and leave you on your own. Do not make me regret this decision."

We all salute and she leaves. She obviously was warning Meiya to not do something stupid again. Knowing her that's not going to stop her if she wants to punch me again. She is really stubborn.

"Hey, you're the new guy? Takeru Shirogane, was it?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm the new guy." Mikoto stares at me from top to bottom.

"Hello! I'm Mikoto Yoroi, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiles like she always does.

"So, hey, I'm just gonna throw this out there, but are you as much of a jerk as they say you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you see, everybody was like super mad about you! He's so perfect, he's been conscripted, he's an alien!"

"Wait, what did they-" Mikoto keeps talking on her own.

"But you don't look so bad! You even kinda look a bit goofy."

"Goofy? What do you-" I'll never be able to reach her when she gets like this, am I?

"Anyways, I was in the medical bay for awhile, so I need to catch up super fast guys!" Mikoto now addresses the girls, who look even more lost than me.

"Yoroi, you… You shouldn't speak of matters we discuss in pri-" Meiya also didn't get to finish.

"Oh, I remembered! I met a really nice soldier when I was in the bay, he gave me all kinds of advice for the CCSE and for when we get to ride TSFs!"

"Yoroi-san, please hear us out. Everybody is really tense now, so ple-" Much less Tama.

"I also read a lot of books! There's this novel I just know you're gonna love, Chizuru-san."

"Yoroi, we're trying to-" Not even Chizuru can stand up to Mikoto, it seems.

"I know we're going to get along Takeru, it's good to have you on the team."

"Sure thing. Uh… How should I call you?"

"Mikoto's fine. Can I call you Takeru?"

"Sure." The girls wince upon hearing our exchange. They really do hate me in this world, huh?

"Deal then! You see Takeru, I'm really good at medical stuff."

"So I've been told."

"All right, how about I do a simple summary as a refresher for all of us?" Mikoto offers while going to the blackboard. "Hey Takeru, what's that book you're holding?"

"Oh, just a book on First Aid. Thought I'll bring it to not get anything mixed up."

"Hmm, haven't seen this one. Gaman Editorial? Don't know about this one. This book look really nice, though. The cover, the pages, it's almost new, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor Kouzuki gave me some books to cover the knowledge I was lacking when I came here." I made up that excuse some minutes ago, I think it's not half bad.

"The Professor? Wow, so this must be… Hmm, what is… Hmm… " Mikoto gets engrossed in the book.

"Yoroi, is it really so interesting?" Chizuru leans over Mikoto's shoulder to peek at the book.

"So it's not so important to use it, since the risk of death from bleeding out is too big… Yes, that's it. I knew I wasn't wrong about that."

"Yoroi? Hey, Yoroi!" Chizuru is literally yelling in her ear right now.

"Say Takeru, could you lend me this book? You finished reading it yet?"

"Yeah, you can take it. I already read through it." Back in my world when I had the time.

"Yay! Thank you!" She jumps at me and hugs me. Typical Mikoto. The rest look really uncomfortable right now.

"Uhh… Mikoto? You don't have to be so happy about it, it's just a book."

"No, this one has a lot of interesting things going by the summary. Really, thanks a lot!" At least someone is still the same here.

Unlike the others who are staring with a mix of surprise, towards Mikoto, and annoyance towards me.

"So you even know about medicine? Is there something you don't know, Shirogane?" Meiya asks in a mocking tone.

"Of course. I'm not a Surface Pilot and there's lot of stuff I don't know."

"Really now? And what kind of stuff you don't know about?"

"Repairs, for example." Mostly thanks to how much I trashed my TSFs I rarely got to work on them, since they were so bent out of shape the mechanics had to personally deal with them.

"Special-kun, you can't do repairs?"

"I didn't have much practice with that, I focused more on combat. I'd like to believe I'm not bad, but I'm not awesome or anything." Kei stared at me for awhile, then looked away. Her eyes told me she believed me, since she did relax them a tiny bit.

"So let's start the class! Miki-san, what is the first thing you have to do when you encounter someone collapsed?"

"Huh?! I… Erm, you gotta… " Tama was startled by the sudden question and struggled to find an answer.

This went just as I remembered, with Mikoto shooting random questions towards us. Only this time I got all the answers right.

"…So, when you use a tourniquet, after which time is it safe to remove it?"

"You don't have to. It would be the same as if you hadn't even used it, so you gotta take the patient to a medic as soon as possible, before the necrosis starts."

"Right again! You're so smart, Takeru. Alright, now let's see… why don't we practice some CPR? Takeru, would you mind to lay down?" Sigh. I won't be able to avoid this, will I?

"Ok, laying down."

"Now, stay still. Here we… " And this happened again. She's pinching my nose again, how long does she plan to do this?

"…And that's more or less how you do it. Now, let's move on to how to stop bleeding injuries, Takeru raise your arm."

"Like this?"

"Yes, so we already reviewed the others in the questions, but just in case you have to use a tourniquet here's what you need to do. You need to get a cord or something around the limb, and then tie it really tight. Then you put a stick right here if it's still rather loose… And if it's one of the hands you gotta raise it above the heart, like this." This still hurts dammit! Why do I always have to be the dummy?!

"Okay, that's enough of it, right?"

"So even Shirogane-san can't deal with this kind of stuff?" Tama don't tease me! At least the others seem to have loosened up a bit after seeing this simple practices.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Now, there's one last thing you have to take care of. That's the patients mental state, since they can go into shock. You need to reassure them, lay them down gently if their head isn't injured and slowly loosen their clothes off, also don't forget to keep them warm. Remember to cheer them up, since they will surely get anxious. Now, Takeru could you lay down again?" Last time she laid down, so if I can avoid that embarrassment again I'll lay down. Let's just get this day over with.

"Is this fine?"

"Yeah, now excuse me." Mikoto took off my jacket, and pulled up my shirt. But she got it stuck on my head, and now I can't see shit.

"Mikoto, I can't see anything."

"That's part of the plan! You need to feel anxious after all."

"Why?"

"Otherwise it's not much of a training. By the way, do you exercise much? Because we could grind meat on your chest." Great, now I'm getting embarrassed. Nothing ever goes my way when it comes to you, you always march at your own tempo.

"Can we continue with the practice?"

"Sure, sure! Now, don't you worry! Everything's gonna be fine. You just need some bandages and that's that." Mikoto started speaking in a small, sweet voice.

This is not helping. Brain, quiet. No flashbacks of that right now. Go away, first CCSE! Damn snake… I'm boiling it this time around.

"Say Takeru, what are this scars from?"

"Scars?"

"Awhawha, Shirogane-san! Where did you get hurt like that?!" Why is Tama making such a fuss? Oh right, the scars from the terrorist attack. I forgot about them.

"You have this reeeaaaallyyy big scar on the left side of your chest. Did you get hurt when fighting with Kei-san, perhaps?" The left? Oh, that's the scar of when I took a metal bat trying to shield one of the professors, I think my back is also full of those small marks too.

"Let me see, move a bit to the… Uwah, even your back is full of these! Did Meiya-san beat you up during sword practice? All that talk about you being super strong was just a joke, right?"

"Uuh… Not exactly."

She returns me to my position, and after putting some paper over my scar and continuing to reassure me for awhile, she declared the exercise finished and I can finally pull my shirt back where it should be.

"But really, you all had me with the talk of him being special. Just look how much you beat him up, you shouldn't be so mean to the newbie!" Mikoto threw an accusing finger towards the girls, who were clearly surprised at my scars.

"Yoroi, that's not what happened. He truly-" Meiya again got interrupted.

"Man, don't I wanna hit the PX right now! Wanna go grab some grub, Takeru?"

"Sure, that's a wrap for today." I take my chance to end this day, the sooner I get to bed the better. I need some time to think how to approach them from now on. I can't strain our relationships any more.

Me and Mikoto made our way to the PX, and shortly after the rest arrived.

"Hey everyone, lemme tell you about that thing I saw on TV the other day!" Mikoto started telling them of the news of the dog that got lost and made his way back to it's owner.

Everybody reacted like last time, then she started to tell them about how Chop-kun's show was still being aired. However, Meiya and Chizuru were staring at me. Their expressions are a mystery, as if they were juggling conflicting emotions behind those cold eyes. Meanwhile, I finished my food quickly. There's nothing for me to say now, since they might take it the wrong way. They might not even want to train using the consoles going by their attitude. All that work for nothing.

Wait one second…

"Say guys, can I ask you something?" They all look at me. Life's a gamble, so let's roll that dice.

"What is it, Shirogane?" Chizuru placed her chopsticks on the table and looked straight at me. The rest also stared intently.

"Can any of you lend me hand with something? I've been asked something for my special mission, but I can't do it alone." Let's make it sound as if I was the one asking for help, maybe that will make them more willing to listen.

"Shirogane, you said to me once you always did your missions alone. What changed this time?" Meiya gave me a side glance as she kept eating. Can't say I didn't expect her to give me the cold shoulder now.

"Whenever I needed help Kasumi would come to give me a hand, but she's busy for the time being and I can't do this alone. I need someone else to spar against." Brain, thanks for that wording. Their eyes sparked up as the word 'spar' left my lips. I just know this is the best bait I can use right now. Or so I think.

"Takeru, what are you doing? What's this about a mission?"

"Oh right, Yoroi doesn't know. Shirogane is usually tasked to perform certain special missions for the Professor. He calls her Sensei for this reason, since he learns many a great deal of valuable lessons from them."

"Mitsurugi, you knew of that?!" Chizuru looks at both of us quite surprised. Right, I only ever told Meiya that I call Sensei that way.

"Yes, he mentioned it to me once. Anyways, that's the gist of it." Mikoto nods at her words.

"Huh. So Takeru, are you doing some fighting training?"

"Something like that. I can't tell you the details, but tomorrow I won't be there for the First Aid class. So, can any of you lend me a hand?" I give them a small bow while scratching the back of my head.

Meiya and Chizuru exchange a glance. I see their lips tense up, they must want to say yes but since they think I'm an 'American' for some reason they-

"I'm in! I'm really curious to see whether you're as good as they said you are." Thanks Mikoto.

"I owe you one, Mikoto. Thanks a bunch."

"U-Um… Shirogane-san? Can we tag along?"

"Sure, the more the better. If you want to come too, just tell me. I'll tell Sensei when I go report today, and she'll tell the Instructor."

"Then, can I help you out too?" Don't ask me so timidly, Tama. I don't bite.

"Of course! It'll be a great help." I beam at her and she smiles shyly.

"Ahem… Shirogane, what do you say if the whole squad helps you with this mission of yours?" Chizuru, you just fell into my trap. Thanks.

"I mean, I won't say no, but do you two agree?" I look at Meiya and Kei. Kei returned a blank stare as she devoured her third yakisoba sandwich, while Meiya kept moving her lips as she had her arms folded.

"I'm in." Kei sends a thumbs up my way as she grabbed yet another sandwich.

"Thanks Ayamine. What about you, Meiya?" She sent daggers at me again. Oh right, she didn't want me to call her that. Uuh… That's gonna be hard.

"I suppose I should. It would be pointless to be the only one left out. Surely you won't hold back, right?"

"Hey, no need to be so cold. I'll face you in what I do best, so you better get ready." Their eyes spark up again.

"What you do best? So is it some sort of sword practice?"

"No Mei… Mitsurugi, it's something I do better than handling a sword." Because Gamer is my middle name.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Now her eyes were wide, shining like a thunderstorm, but with the surprise of a cat after you find it doing trouble in the kitchen.

"Better than your swordsmanship?!" Meiya rose from her seat, smacking both hands onto the table.

"Mitsurugi, don't raise your voice!" Chizuru had to grab her tray, because it almost fell as Meiya hit the table.

"Meiya-san, is he really that good?" Mikoto's question only invigorated Meiya's purple flares.

"Good? No, he's great. Almost perfect, I dare say. And you're better at whatever this is? I expect you to be telling the truth. Shirogane, this better not be a lie." Sigh… I'm doing my best to fix this bridge, can you stop with the furrowed brow?

"Of course. Well, I gotta go. I'll go get you guys at the classroom in the afternoon after checking everything, see you tomorrow."

"Later, Takeru!" Mikoto and Tama waved at me, Kei kept eating the… How many sandwiches does she have there anyways? Meiya and Chizuru were whispering something, leaning closer to each other.

Well, I can only hope that being serious with them will be enough to mend our relationship. Whatever, I gotta go warn Sensei about the attack on Niigata and to ask her permission for this training.

As I got out of the PX and made my way towards the stairs someone called out to me.

"Wait, Shirogane."

"What's up, Meiya?" Ah…

"Shirogane, I told you to call me-"

"Sorry! I just… Bad habit, not doing it on purpose. So, what can I do for you?"

"Shirogane, I have some questions for you." Please drop that scowl. It's really painful to see her like this, even if she isn't my Meiya.

"Alright. Fire 'em."

"Can you explain how you were inflicted those scars? Where did you get hurt so badly?" Shit, I can't really explain that to her. Alright, bullshitting my way outta this one.

"That's classified. I can't talk about my time before coming to this base in detail."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That the Professor forbid me from speaking about it."

Her face reminds me of that time me and Tsukuyomi-san argued about the way the Empire did things during the coup and she called me an American sympathizer. Those hateful eyes were now in Meiya's face.

"Shirogane, where and how did you get those scars?" Sigh… I won't get her to stop asking this, I know how stubborn she is. Once she sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her. Let's use that to my advantage.

"If you tell me what the hell was going on today with you, I might consider answering you." She sharpens her eyes once more as she folds her arms.

"Surely you already know. We do not like to be treated so lightly, even if we know you're better than us."

"Again with that? I told you that I wasn't holding back."

"Not just today. When you first came here, you were holding back. And all of these days under the new regime, you constantly showed more and more how good you truly are. Can you blame us for getting upset? You acted so friendly but you were just mocking us, not even taking us seriously during our training."

"I wasn't mocking you. I was just minding my speed, I didn't want to alienate you all. Sorry if I offended you, but I had no intention of doing so. And honestly, it hurts to be treated so badly despite me trying my best to fit in. I don't want to end up excluded so, can you stop being so cold?" She flinches back, trying to find her words. I can tell she's somewhat conflicted, but I've never seen Meiya like this, I've no idea what to say to her right now. Not even when we had fights as a couple she looked so clearly angered.

No, wait… I do recall those eyes… For the briefest moment, when she came to talk to me after Marimo-chan died and I screamed at her, right before I tried to rape her. She was making a similar expression to the one she has right now. Sadly, jumping on her or running away screaming are not valid options now.

"Look Shirogane, we all are here for a reason and we cannot fail this coming CCSE. If you do not take us seriously, can we truly call you our partner? How can we develop trust between us if you keep fooling around?"

"So, what? Instead of asking me to be serious for once, you all clam up and treat me like an outsider? Why didn't you just ask me to be serious?"

"Because you're not taking us seriously on your own, you seem to be making fun of us."

"I tried answering seriously yesterday and you all got really upset. And I told you, I don't like to brag. I'm not that good, really."

"Huh… Then, allow me to ask you. If you are 'not so good', then what are we in your eyes? What are you trying to say?" She takes a step towards me, locking her flare-filled eyes with mine.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not picking a fight with you."

"Really?"

"Mitsurugi, you're my squadmate. I believe we formed some trust between us in the brief time we have spent training together. Can you tell me why are so upset with me? Is it all about me not being serious with you?" I speak calmly to her, like how she always did for me when she gave me advice. She closes her eyes and takes a breath.

"When we asked you to not hold back, you kept fooling around. We asked for your help earnestly and you just toyed with us. And even during the lectures, you answer as if everything was trivial to you, dismissing our efforts and struggles. You have not been as tactful as one would hope. How can we see you as our partner when you treat us so lightly?"

"I see. I don't know why you chose to not talk it out before, but you must have your reasons. If you want me to be serious from now on, I'll do it. Just… Forgive me if I harm you, when I focus on a fight I tend to strike with all my strength." That wasn't a problem with Maya-sensei since she could dodge and strike back, but I really don't want to harm any of you.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with that. Pound me to the ground if you must, but stop holding back. I want to know where I stand, I need to get stronger." Locking eyes with her I give a nod.

"Fine. No more holding back from now on. And I'll also try to not be so… rude when giving you all advice. I wasn't and am not looking down on you guys, for real." She stares for a second before giving me a nod. "Well, I'll be going now. Gotta give my report." I turn around but feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Shirogane, you haven't answered my question yet. Where and how did you get those scars?" I thought I had made her forget about it. Damn it.

"Why do you want to know that so badly?"

"I… I can't see how you could have sustained such injuries." She lets go of my shoulder and looks away, as if she suddenly got embarrassed. This isn't like her, she's usually so straightforward with everything.

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're basically perfect! I can't even fathom how you, who surpasses all the challenges the Instructor throws at you, could get hurt so badly to leave such scars! It wasn't just one, your back was full of them. I saw them clearly when Yoroi moved you around."

"I told you I'm not perfect. Nobody is."

"Answer me! How… How could you, someone so skilled and strong, get hurt so?" Why does she idolize me so much?

Wait, she kind of did the same last time. Yeah, she said I was the squad's pillar of strength and was willing to let me have my way with her to make me get my shit together again. I suppose she must admire my swordsmanship now, she must have noticed the similarities my style has to the Mugen Kidou she uses. Yeah, I've been so focused on the consoles and the XM3 that I kinda forgot about that.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Can't exactly let the squad know about this, since it's technically a military secret. But refusing to tell her will only damage our relationship.

"Of course. You have my word." Earnest and sincere as usual. I know she wouldn't taint her honor by lying, so let's trust her.

"I got attacked by terrorists and got hit by a metal bat and several other things."

"Huh?" Her face slowly contorts in fear as the meaning got to her.

"The place I was in before coming here got attacked by a bunch of terrorists. I helped the officers that were there deal with them, but I couldn't do much." Not a lie, this did happen. But I probably can't lie without her noticing, and I also can't have her telling this to the others.

"How many were they?"

"Thirty something where I was when it started." Her eyes go wide in surprise. "So we protected the people, or at least tried to. I got some cuts and got hit by bats and other stuff more times than I could count. That was… some months ago."

"You fought against terrorists? I can't…" Shit, her eyes are now filled with a weird glow. I think I just made her think even higher of me.

"So that's how I got my scars, that all?"

"Did you manage to protect the people?" She eyes now draw a downwards arc, she must be feeling bad for me.

"No. The bastards… They just didn't care and attacked everyone. Two of my friends… They died that day." Technically, my squad got wiped out according to my cover, so maybe I can link this with that somehow.

But repeating these words bring forth the memories, bringing back the cold hands to my shoulders. The explosion comes back to my eyes. The wings of fire, their scorched bodies, how my world's Meiya told me of their death. And how later she too…

"Shirogane? Are you alright?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're crying. Forgive me for making you remember that." I hadn't noticed the tears falling through my cheeks. Shit, I can't… F this shit, I'm out. I can't keep talking to her or I might end up saying something stupid.

"I'm busy, so I'll be leaving. See you tomorrow, Mitsurugi."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I turn around and resume my walk.

I take the stairs and go towards the elevator on B5F. After reaching the office I knock the door waiting for Sensei's voice.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Sensei."

"You sure it's good? I saw through the cameras your little argument with Mitsurugi." She strokes her bangs as she spins in her chair.

"Of course you did. Can't do much about that, I did what I could." I say dejectedly as I sit down.

"Any idea why they're acting like this?"

"I alienated them, training with all I had."

"In that case don't worry too much. When the time came for you to train on a TSF alongside them it would become obvious you had experience."

"Yeah, I guess. But that's not the only thing I came to talk about today."

"Really? Then, what is it? Want me to comfort you tonight?" Her devilish smile appears again as she teases me with her playful tone.

"Thanks for the offer, but we have some serious problem coming at us."

"A serious problem? Out with it, what's going on?" I give her all the data I remembered about the invasion of Niigata.

"…And that's all. What do you think we should do, Sensei?"

"Let's see… I could give them some warning, to watch their sonars more carefully. What did I do last time?"

"You sent a warning to them, though you never told me what exactly. You also sent the Valkyries to capture some live BETA."

"So I had the same ideas this time. So, should we go with the same plan?"

"Yes, but this time I want to go there too." Sensei's face grows stern.

"No, I won't allow it."

"Why? It'll be a perfect opportunity to test the OS in real combat without having eyes upon me, and I could prevent you from bringing too many Laser Class."

"No is no. You're too important an asset to risk you in a little side quest. I can't lose you, no matter what. You're staying here, that's an order." Wow, I didn't think Sensei would go so far to keep me by her side. Last time she never really showed me any kind of real praise or worry until the very end.

"You won't let me go?"

"No."

"Even if I give you the theories?" Sensei's eyes grow wide, and I can tell she is wavering despite returning to her poker face.

"You'll give me the theories? What about our deal?"

"The deal was for you to complete the XM3 and let me help you in your problems. If I test that the OS works as it should during the battle, you'll be clearing both conditions at once. The OS will have been completed, even if we can keep improving it, and you'll prove to me that you don't see me as just an expendable pawn this time."

"You are not a pawn. You're more like… a tower. Or perhaps you would like to be the Queen?" She smiles again as she brings a finger to her cheek. You never change, really.

"No more teasing, Sensei. If you want me to be the Queen piece in your chessboard, prove me that you trust in me. Let me show you what I and the XM3 can do against the BETA."

We stare firmly at each other. Eventually her serious expression reveals a smile.

"Alright. I'll let you go, but you'll have to follow my orders to the letter. No selfish stunts, got it?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"We don't have any Shiranui you could use. I'll arrange an F-15 to be modified with the OS and the new tech we're developing right now. It'll be another nice proof for when the Empire asks for results."

"Alright. By the way, how did the talks go?"

"Fine, I guess. They still have to answer my counter-offer, since they didn't expect me to want access to their data while they were testing the stuff. Really, how stupid can they be?"

"But does everything looks on the right track?"

"Yeah, they were willing to alter the databases, so this time I won't have to hide you under a rock all the time someone important comes to the base I guess. Now we have to wait until I can clear your old records and replace them with the fake ones I made up. However, let me tell you that they seemed really interested in our inventions, given the Empire's position I expected as much. I'm sure I can use this to mend the relations with the UN a bit, gaining the favor of both sides while turning some other heads towards me."

"I can see how the Empire and the UN would welcome the aid right now. If it's the UN offering the help, they might be more inclined to accept it. This will make them a bit less paranoid about us with some luck, and since these things were developed with Japanese tech the UN can even suck up to the Empire with them. Pretty sure they're going to be happy to have a brand new stealth system and all the new engines and stuff be recognized as a Japanese invention." Sensei smiles at me.

"Exactly, so even if it's not an Imperial product they'll still be happy. And I'm sure the Americans will surely be intrigued by all these babies. I wonder what they will do. So don't worry about the negotiations, you go out there and bring me more useful data without getting harmed. With data on both the Gekishin and Kagerou I'll be able to properly devise a new improvement plan for both models, using all the stuff you brought here."

"Good to know I'm helping. So, I'll be sorting with the Valkyries?"

"Yes, we'll decide your callsign later. And, by the by, what are you going to do with the consoles?" Let's hope she allows me to do this.

"Can I use tomorrow's afternoon class to introduce the things? I kind of told them I needed help for my mission and all of them agreed to aid me."

"Tomorrow? Fine, I can arrange that. I'll inform Marimo about it so that she can keep things under control. Now, why don't you go spend some time with Yashiro? I'm sure you need something to take your mind off things with how much you two have been working as of late."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Good night, Sensei."

* * *

_Around the same time._

_(PX.)_

**[Chizuru]**

* * *

"But he seemed really normal, you know?"

"Yoroi, I'm telling the truth. He excels at everything he does, he was just playing around with us. And those scars? He is definitely a conscripted soldier."

"Agree. Special-kun is super duper good, no way he's a Cadet." I'm agreeing with Ayamine a lot lately. The end of the world is coming closer.

"Um, are you guys sure you're not just jealous?"

"How could we not be? All we do, all the effort we put in everyday is trampled over by this 'special protegee'. Why did he even need to take the course?" As a Squad Leader I should be ashamed. But as a person, I just can't stand it. He's so good, I don't believe he failed a CCSE.

"Shirogane-san had… trouble with his last unit, right? So he needs to take the CCSE-"

"Tamase, he comes from a foreign unit. Why couldn't he finish his training abroad? Why did the XO personally scout him?"

"…I'm also curious about it. But he's our squadmate now, whatever he did in the past, if he is here to help us, shouldn't we try to be nice to him?"

"Working with an American? I'll pass." I can't believe I'm agreeing with Ayamine yet again. Who could trust an outsider? All they want is to use us to do their bidding.

"Kei-san, that's just cruel. There are a lot of foreigners in the base, they're our comrades too." Yoroi, you're too naive. They're here to keep this base under the control of America. We can't let our guard down around them. They'll retreat again when it's no longer convenient for them to be here.

"But didn't you all… welcome him just fine when he arrived?" Tamase's gaze sinks in her plate.

"I though he got fed up with the outsider's way of doing things and decided to come back to his roots. After all, if he got taken as a kid to another country he had no say in it, a child cannot disobey his parents." I know that very well, that's why I sympathized with him at first. "But he showed us that not only he is well trained, but he knows a lot of things about the foreigner's way of training and thinks they're better than our methods." Even if they're indeed good, we can't… We are not inferior to them. Japan can stand firm by it's own might.

"But we can't just leave him alone, the Instructor will rip our heads off." Yoroi says, seriously for once.

"Even so, we have to be careful. I also don't want to seclude him, but we must make sure he is really our ally and not some traitorous American." And going by his answer to the debate… I have my doubts we can place our trust in Shirogane.

"So what do you suggest we do, Sakaki?" Mitsurugi came back. She looked conflicted as she slowly walked to the table, a hand caressing her hair.

"Mitsurugi, how did it go? Did you find out where those scars came from?"

"Yes, apparently he received them while defending some people."

"Huh? Defending them from what?" Tamase cocked her head as Mitsurugi sat down.

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't say."

"So he doesn't want us to know? See? We can't trust in him, he's still keeping things from us."

"I… don't think that's the case." Mitsurugi says as she folds her arms.

"What do you mean?" She avoids my gaze as she tugs at her elbows.

"He got those scars defending some people, and some of his friends died that day."

"Huh? They… died?" Wait, didn't he say he got someone killed in an accident? Could this be…

"He seemed really sad when he said it, he even let out some tears out, so I don't think he was lying."

"But… that still doesn't make him any less suspicious. Why can't he tell us about that?" If the XO ordered this, why is she preventing him from speaking? Because it'll confirm that he's an American through and through?

"Chizuru-san, you're being paranoid. Why can't you trust him?" Yoroi, you're too trusting. We know nothing about him. How could anyone trust him knowing so little about him?

"Because he arrived at the most perfect time." Mitsurugi answers for me. What is your position regarding Shirogane? Are with him or against him?

"What do you mean, Meiya-san?"

"He came just before our training got even more harsh, as if to warn us that we had to improve ourselves even further. He had many words of advice for us, and not a single complain about our performance. Never bragged, never made fun of us, always smiling and being friendly. He's perfect, too good to be true. Isn't it weird? What would have we done if not for him taking all the difficult questions and putting the Instructor in a good mood everyday?" Mitsurugi is right, it can't be a coincidence.

"We'd be so dead."

"I agree with Ayamine, also the fact that he came here under the personal orders of the Vice Commander is another reason to suspect him. What reason could the XO have to add him to our squad a mere month before the CCSE?" I'm glad to have him on the team, but I'd like to know where his loyalty lies. I can't work with an American in good conscience, who knows what he'll do in the CCSE?

"Shirogane-san had to take it to be able to become an Surface Pilot. Even if he's super good, if he doesn't graduate it doesn't matter."

"Tamase, you are too kind." Mitsurugi says. "He could have easily graduated anywhere with his skills, it's actually hard to believe that he was allowed to come here. Who would give away such a talented soldier? I wouldn't have let him slip out of my grasp if I were the commander of his former base."

"Mitsurugi is right yet again. I want you all to think about what we'll do during the CCSE, in case he decides to go against us. Let's try to get along, to avoid enraging the Instructor, and let's see how he acts from today on." I look at all of them in the eye, as a leader I have to transmit my resolve to them. Otherwise they'll just go and tell him everything.

"Chizuru-san, you're too cold."

"No, I just don't want to fail again. If there is anything that might get in my squad's way it's up to me to bring the matter to the table, so that we can decide what to do as a team."

"Then shouldn't we ask Shirogane-san about this?" Tamase, you truly are too naive. Surely you know what the word 'betrayal' means, right?

"You think he'll talk?" It's really weird how much we agree these days.

"Exactly. Even if we ask him, he'll just say again that he isn't perfect and that he wasn't conscripted."

"Actually…" Mitsurugi caressed her ponytail, looking up. "Shirogane did seem pretty shaken about our attitude today. He did ask me to not be so cold with him, to not leave him out of the squad. He told me he was going to be serious from now on. I believe we should refrain from making a judgment until we see if he truly shows us his true colors."

"He did? Well then, I suppose we can give him a chance. But Mitsurugi, what do you suggest we do if he turns out to be influenced by the American Way?"

"…I suppose we can only grit our teeth and work with him until we get commissioned. I'll be going back to my room. Good night." Mitsurugi stands up, and we all soon follow.

I can't let this chance go away, I have to pass the CCSE. Even if it's in the UN, after two years of service I'll be able to request to be transferred to the MDF. Even if my father disowns me, I rather die fighting under my nation's flag than live on as a dog of America.

Shirogane, I don't know who you are or why you're here but I won't let you ruin this. The squad is already quite hard to control, I don't need another reason to fight between us. I thought you would be a good addition, but you're a giant mystery. All that skill with guns must have come from America. No way in hell I'll trust an American soldier. Not after what America did.

I know, I'll go check his records. I wonder if I can find from where he got transferred. Yeah, he is Japanese. I'm sure he must have his reasons. Don't judge him because he was forced to live in America.

I made my way towards the library with some haste, since it's almost lights out. I get on one of the computers and input my ID and Rank. We Cadets only have S1 level of clearance, but this should be enough to look at his summarized personal data.

"Cadet Squad 207th… Members… Shirogane… What?!" An S5 lock? What is this? Why does he have such a high security lock? Who are you supposed to be? Even if you're the XO's special boy, this is just unacceptable.

Wait, let's check the public databases of the Shogunate. At least some info should turn up there. How was the address again? Let's see in the book of useful links… Here it is.

Now, I don't know anything about him other than his name so I hope there aren't many Shiroganes here. Let's sort it by age… Hmm… This one should be his profile, going by how old he looks. There are no other Takeru Shirogane profiles in the right age range anyways. Why does it only has it's name on it? The rest of the columns are all blank. Well, doesn't matter. Let's see here…

Wait… What does this mean?_ Access Denied?!_ Why would his public profile be blocked as well? Did he… hack the database? This is illegal. No, scratch that, it's impossible. No civilian should have this kind of privilege.

"What can I… Mitsurugi! She is the only one that can know for sure." With her resources I'm sure she'll be able to find out more about him.

I rush out of the library, towards Mitsurugi's room. If there's anyone who could find out the meaning of this it's her. There's no justification for his data to be blocked. But… what if… he's an undercover agent? That would explain his skill. But from which faction? From Japan to spy the UN? Or someone sent to spy us?

No… He got sent to our squad so suddenly… Considering mine, Mitsurugi's and Ayamine's backgrounds, even if I do not know of Tamase's and Yoroi's, this could only be one of two possibilities. He's here to watch over us, or… And with his skill with guns, coming possibly from America… He's here to make sure we fail the CCSE.

I reach the barracks and go knock on Mitsurugi's door. I hope she didn't go to sleep yet.

"Mitsurugi? Are you still awake?" A short while after I knocked the door opens.

"Sakaki? I was about to go do some jogging, why did you knock so hard? It's not that late yet for me to be asleep" She looked surprised as she stroked her long ponytail.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Could you come with me to the library?"

"The library? What is this about?"

"I think I found out… a lead on Shirogane's background." Her gaze grows sharp, I had forgotten how imposing she can be.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, and only you can obtain this information. I know it goes against our non-interference policy, but we can't ignore this. Can you come with me?"

"Understood. Let us go."

* * *

**[?]**

* * *

"Hmm… A most interesting development indeed."

"All leads on the matter make us believe that your suspicions were correct." The soldier said. Truly unexpected, but a welcome surprise.

"I see. Then regarding our deal…"

"It will be done. If everything goes according to plan, we will get the approval to send the project there."

"Do you think you can convince that fox?"

"Professor Kouzuki is a very hard to approach woman, but given her current position she won't be able to reject our proposal."

"And what if she does?"

"We can always resort to them. I'm sure they also have the same wishes as you do regarding this business." Yes, despite our differences this is a matter in which we think alike.

"Then you have my support. I expect good news soon. I'll give the orders to my fellows once you confirm the deal on your end. I suppose they won't mind this arrangement, what do you think?"

"No, they seem mostly pleased with this deal. If they can get their hands on those Type-94 you promised them they will be satisfied. I can assure you that we have the deal on the F-18E almost assured, so long as they remain under our control."

"A reasonable demand. By the by, did you get any intel on that new cadet on Squad 207?"

"I'm afraid not. Any info on him is under a heavy lock." Damn you, Kouzuki. Just what are you doing now? You've stopped giving reports on your research and now this. On whose side are you?

"Alright. Let's not push our luck in that matter. I'll be awaiting your call."

"Very well. Have a good day sir." After a salute he turns around and leaves.

Now all that's left is dealing with this 'Shirogane'. How should we off him?


	12. As the Fog Sets In

**Chapter 12: As the Fog Sets In**

* * *

_November 2nd. 02:26 PM._

_(Hallway. Yokohama Base.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I already checked the batteries, the joysticks and the connection to the data center. The consoles are ready to be used and today I will start the special training of the squad.

Today Mikoto and Tama remained the same and asked me some tips to complete the morning exercises, but everybody else didn't do much conversation. I expected Meiya to be a little less cold after the talk we had yesterday, but I guess I'll have to start over with them. They might be more different than I thought to the ones I knew in the other worlds.

The Instructor was coming along to make sure the girls behaved well and to monitor the data from the exercise, so I was in charge of the 'class' this afternoon. I never thought I would be teaching someone officially, the turns life takes are a real mystery.

I enter the classroom and the girls fall silent in attention, except Mikoto who keeps on rambling about a trick with a kendama.

"Hey y'all, good afternoon!" An unnecessary loud and joyful greeting.

"Hey Takeru! Are you ready to spar with us?" Mikoto comes up to me by the door with her usual giggling face.

"I was preparing that, yes. So, are you all coming with me?"

"Wait, we haven't got approval from the Instructor to go with you yet." Chizuru, why must you always be like this?

I take out a small paper from my pocket, the official document that allowed me to treat this as a real training.

"What is… Why do you have this?!" Haven't seen her this surprised in my life. In any of all of them.

"I did told you yesterday that I was going to get permission from the Professor. Now, you're not forced to come along. If you don't want to, you can remain here."

They started exchanging glances. Mikoto seemed all in this, Tama was nervously looking at everyone else as if unsure of what to do, Meiya and Chizuru were whispering with each other with their backs turned to me, and Kei switched glances from me to the rest as if bored.

I waited for a minute, but Meiya and Chizuru were still debating. What the hell are they even talking about? You know what, Takeru? Let's roll.

"Alright, this is already taking too much time, the ones that do want to help me with this training follow me." I turn around and exit the classroom, with Mikoto following closely behind me. Soon after the rest also catch up to us.

"So Shirogane, what are we going to do?" Meiya asked me, trying to get by my side.

"Don't be so impatient. You'll have enough time to figure it out. And it's not like you have a chance to beat me in this." I say in my old cocky tone, poking fun at them.

"What did you say?! If it's a duel you want, I am more than happy to oblige. I won't lose to you today, Shirogane." Meiya, you're so easy to taunt. Even if you do look very intimidating right now.

"Shirogane, as the Squad Leader, it's my responsibility to put you down from that pedestal. Don't look down on us just because you trained abroad!" Chizuru's pride wouldn't let her back down. I mean, Kei is always triggering her, she's super sensitive to any kind of teasing.

"Special-kun, you die today." Kei, I knew you were going to be game too.

"Hey Takeru, what are we gonna do?! Can't you tell us just a bit?!" Mikoto was… how to say it… rebounding upon herself in excitement.

"Nah, we're gonna do some special training. You'll face me in some new training courses, you'll see when we get there."

"Um… Shirogane-san, is it really okay? I mean, the Instructor…"

"The Instructor is already in the room where the training will take place. Don't worry Tama." I smile at her, making her relax a bit.

"Shirogane, can't you tell us where we're going?"

"You'll have to follow me to get there Sakaki."

"We would like to go at our own pace, there is no need to rush." Chizuru is being extra cold today.

"Can't do that, because the training will take place in one of the lower floors we usually don't have access to. Just for today, we can go there. But only those who come with me will get permission to pass."

"Why? What is the meaning behind such secrecy? And why are we going to the lower floors? Can't we train on our usual grounds?" Meiya stroked her bangs as she glared at me.

"I told you already. This training is different. We can't do it in the track field." They wanted to protest, but remained quiet and kept following me. Eventually, we made it to the elevator in B5F.

"C'mon, get in."

"Shirogane, what level of clearance do you have?" Chizuru keeps glaring at me, what is her problem? I know I kinda took them lightly, but weren't they the ones who wanted me to take them seriously?

"S1, but for today I can go to the floor where the training will take place."

"Oh, really?" She sounds like she didn't believe me.

As the elevator made it's way to B17F the faces of the girls grew more and more surprised the more the elevator descended.

"Shirogane, where are we going? At which floor will we stop?" Meiya arched her shoulders as she looked at me.

"B17F."

"What? Why are we going to such a lower floor?"

"Having second thoughts, Meiya?"

"Never said that, I'm surprised as everybody else is here. And I told you to stop calling me by my name." Aww, look how upset you are right now. You're beautiful even when you're mad.

"And I told you manners are not my strong point. But please do forgive the rudeness, Meiya-sama." She flinched when I called her that. For a second an expression of pure bewilderment showed itself on her face, but she closed her eyes and then simply returned an angry glare to me.

"Shirogane, what makes you think you can mock us so openly?" Chizuru spoke with clear disgust.

"Hey, I'm just breaking the tension here. Really guys, this isn't the end of the world. Relax, otherwise you won't be able to do your best against me." Tama and Mikoto nod in agreement.

"You are right. Sigh… It's still a surprise, to go to such a lower floor." Meiya kept gazing at the panel as we went down and down.

"Shirogane, you could learn a thing or two about respect."

"Sorry Sakaki, but that's just how I am. I'm not good with manners and I'm always doing lame jokes and puns. Is what I do to avoid being a ball of nerves." And to not get depressed about how much you all seem to hate me now.

"…Really?"

"Hey, can we stop with the aggressiveness and try to get along? It goes against all you told me about teamwork when I first arrived." She always insisted on how important it was to generate trust with your comrades, both here and in the other loops.

"What do you know? You're not even… Forget it." She clicks her tongue and looks away.

"I'm not even what?" What was she gonna say?

The door opened as we reached our destination and the girls got out quite fast.

"Alright, follow me." I take them to the room in question. Inside of it the Instructor was sitting by the table.

"Salute!" Chizuru ordered as soon as she saw her.

"Good afternoon Squad. I see all of you accepted Shirogane's proposal. I am here only to oversee this training. To prevent any unnecessary fighting." She shoots a glare towards Meiya, and then sits down again.

"Well Takeru, what are we gonna do here? What's the deal with those TVs?" Mikoto I appreciate your enthusiasm, but those are for later.

"We're not using those yet, you all take a seat in the sofas. I'll check everything is set up properly before starting."

They looked rather puzzled but sat down without much complain. Now, let's check that the data cables are all in their place. Yes, now… the wireless tracker is on, all Game Guys are linked. The Instructor gives me a nod to indicate it's all green on her end as well. Okay, let's get this show on the road.

"Ok, all green. Allow me to explain what you'll be doing here. You'll face against me in a special training, one designed especially by Professor Kouzuki. This is part of my special missions, so as you can expect I'm really good at this. Any questions?"

"What kind of battles will we do? I do not understand how we could face off here of all places." Chizuru really didn't like being here.

"I'll give you your… terminals now. That should answer your questions." I hand them one MMTS to each. They look surprised, to say the least.

"Shirogane-san, what is this? A Pleiades?"

"No, this is a new training device developed by Professor Kouzuki with me as it's tester. The MMTS, Mobile Multipurpose Training Simulator, it's a portable training terminal that can perform many different types of training depending on the cartridge you insert in it."

"What?! Such technology exists? You said you were the tester, is this the reason you are special?" Meiya looked exactly like when she found about it the other time.

"Yes, I can't tell you the details, but I've been helping in this thing's final stage of development. Today you will all face me with these in the trainings it can do. Let me tell you that I'm quite proud of the results I got with it."

"Special-kun, this for real?"

"Yeah, if you got scared feel free to leave." I shrug while chuckling a bit. Kei looks like she wants to choke me right now.

"Shirogane, enough with that attitude. So, how do we operate this terminals?" I answer Chizuru's question using my own Game Guy to show them how it's done.

"Now let's start this show. I'll let you decide in which order you'll face me and in which training course."

"Someone is confident. Now, what courses are available on this thing? It can't be too powerful."

"We have a race simulator, a stealth simulator, an army management simulator, a puzzle simulator and a TSF simulator." All of them open their eyes as wide as they could when hearing the last one. Tama's eyes went white, Mikoto is shivering, Kei and Meiya have their mouths wide open and Chizuru dropped her glasses.

"WHAT?! A TSF simulator?! Shirogane we have no authorization to train with that!"

"Sakaki, you're too loud. And we have authorization from the XO to use this things, so no worries there. Right, Instructor?"

"Indeed. Do not worry about that, this things are nothing like a real TSF simulator. No one is going to go after you for this, so use them to your heart's content." Nice follow up, NotMarimo-chan!

All of them relax after hearing her words. Then they start talking between themselves to decide who goes when and what games they'll play first. Of course, they don't know this things are not games. I can't wait until I show you the Stallion, if you're so surprised about the Game Guy I'm sure you'll be blown away by it. Assuming they want to keep training and don't start suspecting I'm evil incarnate again for some reason.

"Shirogane, we will face you in this order. Me, Yoroi, Tamase, Ayamine and Mitsurugi. We'll use the puzzle sim first, then the racing, army management, stealth and TSF sims in that order. Is that alright?"

"Sure thing. I'll give you the cartridges, you can practice a bit to get a feel of how it's going to be. Take some minutes to see how awesome this things are." They do seem intrigued, but are still keeping it to a minimum. Except Mikoto, she's beaming at the Game Guy. You'll always be a gamer, no matter what world you're in.

I hand them the PoyoPoyo cartridges, and proceed to enjoy their sparkling eyes and gasps as they start up the game. They seem to be enjoying themselves, I mean the first levels are really easy.

"I can't believe such a thing exist. This is truly a wonderful invention." Meiya was impressed with it.

"Yes, it's simple enough to get the basics down in just a few minutes, but I think it has a surprising depth with the formations you can do." Of course Chizuru would over analyze this.

"Well, do you all feel ready to challenge me?" Ohoho, look at those eyes! Yes, be motivated! Get fired up, I'll throw you all into a cold sea in just some seconds. I'll show you the real horror that lies behind those cute Poyos.

I start up my Game Guy, and sit down on a sofa.

"So, are we going to compare our scores on each stage?" Chizuru said as she sat down on a sofa next to me.

"No. We will use this Join Cable to play against each other Sakaki."

"Eh? Play?! You're treating this as a game? What about being serious?" And here we go again! Seriously, I'm starting to get fed up with your screaming. You weren't so noisy before, not even back on school in my world.

"You'll see soon enough. Let's see if you can make me go serious on you."

"I'll make you eat those words."

Cable connected. Two Player connection established. All right, let's do this.

We start on stage one, as I drop my cute slimes down fast. I start forming towers to make combos. Chizuru seemed puzzled at what was going on in my side of the screen.

"Shirogane, what are you even doing? You can't get points if you- Huh?!" Once my big combo was executed, a lot of black slimes appeared on Chizuru's side.

"Fuhuhu! If you do big enough combos you can disrupt your opponent with black slimes!"

"That's not fair!"

"There's no fairness on the battlefield! Prepare yourself to be creamed, Sakaki!"

"Creamed?" Meiya, not now!

Two combos later had me on a nice flow, while Chizuru was almost close to lose. She had very few available space left. Oh, two triangle slimes! C-C-C-Combo!

"Aaah! No, I have so little... I lost." She looked at the screen in a daze.

"Well, you did last more than I thought you would. Good fight, Sakaki."

"Shirogane, how did you even move your slimes so fast? Have you been training with these for a long time?"

"Yeah, these things are really good for training your hand to eye coordination. And it's also really cute." Tama and Mikoto gave a nod in agreement.

"Must be nice to have this things abroad. I'm sure you had a lot of time to perfect you technique." Ouch. Careful with that edge, Chizuru. You're gonna cut yourself.

"This things were made in Japan, though."

"WHAT?!" You all look just like Yuuko-sensei when I told her the same.

"Look at the back of the thing, it says 'Made In Japan' right?"

"Shirogane-san, are all the training simulators and it's courses made in Japan?"

"Yeah, they're an invention of Yuuko-sensei." They look shocked at me.

"Special-kun, who are you?"

"Takeru Shirogane, it's a pleasure." I reply with a smile. She gives me back her usual poker face, but I can tell she's angry thanks to how the edge of her lips retreated inside for a milisecond.

"It is a very interesting way to train. I would never had thought about it. The screen looks even better than that of a Pleiades, the buttons feel really nice, and this software is simply amazing. Shirogane, are those black computers by the TVs also training simulators?"

"Indeed Meiya, those are the more… amazing ones. After we are done with these trainings you'll get to face against me in those. Assuming you still want to do so after I beat all of you." And she's upset again. I mean, she was upset from the beginning but now she seems like… determined to win, I guess?

"Now's my turn! Takeru get ready!" Mikoto came and sat where Chizuru was before.

I ended up beating them all. Tama was the only one who seemed to know what she was actually doing for some reason, the others lost their cool as soon as the black slimes appeared on their side.

"Now that we are done with this one, let's start the racing one." Whatever happens, I have at least showed them the things. Let's just keep at it with a positive approach.

"We couldn't even put him in a pinch..." Chizuru looked shocked.

"Here's the cartridges. Practice for awhile with it." They switch the cartridge and after powering up the MMTS again their eyes sparkle again at the sounds and graphics.

"Alright. This time we have to defeat him. Let's start this!" Following Chizuru's howl, all of them started the first race in the basic track. However…

"What is even this speed? I can't… I'm crashing!" Chizuru, that's not how you use the Desert Thunder LPT. Stop kissing the walls.

"A-Ah! No, to the left! Not so much! Why did I explode?!" Meiya, you look so cute right now. It's just like when we married and I kept making you play against me.

"Auwhawhawhawha! I'm constantly hitting the walls! I can't do this." Tama, have more faith in yourself. You did got very good in both worlds once you got some practice.

"…This sucks." Kei I think you and Kasumi would get along really good.

"Uwah, this… is so COOL!" Glad you like it Mikoto, but do try to not… Aaand she went off course. She doesn't seem to care and as soon as she respawned she blasted the accel again. Hahaha, typical Mikoto stuff.

After they finish their first race, and by finish I mean ran out of time after exploding a lot, I speak to them.

"Sakaki, ready for our showdown?"

"Yeah, in such a hard training course we should be evenly matched. You will surely have trouble controlling your vehicle." She raises a finger at me, taking a pose similar to the ones she did when she was Class Rep in my world.

"Ohoho! We'll see about that." I pick my Red Lightning TUE and choose the basic track.

"Shirogane, why did you choose a vehicle with such low control? You're going to crash a lot."

"Thanks for your concern, Meiya. But there's no reason to worry, I will win." She still looks mad when I call her by her name, but is curiously peeking behind me as we start the race.

Alright, not yet… A bit after the second honk… And off we go! I stick to the inner side of the curve, quickly leaving Chizuru behind.

"What is the meaning of this?! How are you not- Oh!"

"You sure you got time to worry about me?" Apparently she already crashed.

Slightly let go of the accel, veering left. Accel again as I take the rest of the curve, now I got a nice, steady long road without any curves or anything.

Chizuru was getting closer now. Not that it mattered, since as soon as she has to take a curve... I press the brake and take the curve drifting, going In-In-In. Chizuru tries to take it in stride, and ends up going off the course.

"Say Sakaki, are you even trying?"

"Of course I am! You're just… " She bites her lower lip as she crashes again.

"Perfect." Meiya said, jealousy dripping from her voice.

"Aww, don't praise me so much. This is just the first track, there's another twenty something more difficult than this one." Chizuru was going steady along a clear road and ended up crashing. Really, it's not something to be so surprised about.

"Huh? Shirogane-san, is that true?" Tama couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, this is the easiest mode to take this training. If you can't pass this, the next generation of Cadets is going to steamroll you."

"Next generation?" For Kei to speak up, this must have piqued her interest. Meanwhile, to the left. Slightly lower the speed…

"Yes, the idea is to eventually have this things distributed worldwide to aid Cadets in their training." Their eyes keep getting wider and wider.

"Is this true? All Cadets in the world… trained with these?" Meiya seemed surprised, but in her tone something else stirred.

"Well, last lap. Not much left." Chizuru still tried to bridge the gap, but her control wasn't getting any better. I won while she still had three laps left.

"I can't believe… You had no problems with this one. Even when it's so hard to control." She adjusted her glasses while getting off the sofa.

"Practice makes perfect. Now, Mikoto your turn."

We made our way through the games, they were trying their best, but…

"I'll attack your Guard with my Commander. Axes have an advantage against spears, so it's guaranteed to defeat it."

"No, wait! It can survive the hit, you're just wasting your attack!"

"Meiya, dear, did you forget that I picked up a Shield Smasher axe last turn?" Meiya's eyes are filled with horror as her Guard dies. This now gives a path for my mounted units to kill her healers.

"NO! Not the clerics!"

"Are you begging me, Meiya?" Her angry eyes lock onto mine, the emotion made her raise her voice.

"Stop it! Claire and Ramyl are… those two are unarmed, why would you do something so low as to attack them?!" I can't believe she got attached to her units just by reading their summaries.

"Because they're your lifeline. Do you think the enemy won't attack our suppliers in real life if they get the chance?"

"Ah, you have a point… But we will fight the BETA, not other people!"

"Then today you will learn how important is to secure your lines, to avoid your formation from crumbling. This is what happens when the frontliners fail!"

"Please, don't! They're… " Ouch, I got a crit against Claire. The animation was quite brutal, Meiya looks dead inside. "This is… so frustrating… Now that I can't heal my knights… "

"Giving up already? Is this what they sacrificed themselves for? You wouldn't make a good commander, Meiya." Taunting: Successful.

"Never. I won't yield, your cavalry is surrounded now! Even if I lost five comrades this turn I can still-"

"My turn isn't over yet."

"Huh? What? None of your warriors can attack me from their positions."

"Meiya-san, he still has a mage right there, see?" Her eyes go wide in terror as Mikoto points to my mage. It's so nice seeing so many emotions in your face today.

"AAH! I forgot about it!"

"Say goodbye to your Samurai." I know she has a fetish for swords, but to see her choose the Samurai as her prepromote without a doubt was really funny.

"No, not Kenshin! Stop Shirogane! Don't… Aaaahh, what can I do now?!" She lost her cool once I took down her favorite unit.

"You can give up or die fighting." I give her a smile, and get a furrowed brow with daggers instead of eyes back at me.

"No… I'll win. I'll defeat you! I just have to defeat your King, then your army will fall!"

Sadly for her, I killed her king two turns after that. She looked completely defeated, looking at me with a mixture of envy, terror and respect. Next up was Steel Gear.

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be… near the second room to the right, Ayamine?" She keeps her poker face, but I saw her eyes move a bit. "Would be such a shame if I set up this bomb here."

"Tch. I'm not dead yet."

We can't really see each other in the Steel Gear game, we are each taking our turns to find and kill the other but she's giving me a hard time.

"Hmm… I wonder where could you be?"

I'll move here, and set some explosives in this hall. This should do it.

"Don't get confident. I'm still on the game."

"It's your choice, Ayamine. What are you gonna do?" She returns her gaze to her screen. All the girls were behind her sofa, peeking at her game. They all were rooting for Kei.

"Done with this. Get ready." Her face changes as her eyes get a flare on them.

Let's execute the trap. I've been laying wired explosives along a hallway and now that I'm gonna blow them up the whole hallway will be blasted, but some items will be destroyed too. Like the gas tubes.

I press the command to detonate the explosives and the chain reaction appears on the screen. For a Game Guy game this looks really good. Then the game displays that some tubes were destroyed, leaking a poisonous gas into the area. But since a wall was about to fall, it broke and blocked the way I had gone to hide. Now the gas can't reach me. It's all a matter of whether Kei is or not close enough to me to kill me before the gas kills her, so she can't hide anymore.

"Cheap. Coward."

"Say whatever you want, but you're gonna lose." The girls behind look dejected. Meiya and Chizuru look specially shaken.

Kei looked more serious now. She pressed the buttons faster than before. However…

"Eh?! Why is the laser trap activated?!"

"I found the room some turns ago and flipped the switch."

"Tch, damn you." As she moved her character it appeared on my screen, she hadn't detected my character yet. All right, it's my chance. Let's use the sniping rifle, and here we… Dead!

"Eh? I… What? From where?" For the first time since we started this she looked genuinely shocked.

"You fell right into my trap." I send a wink her way, which makes her more annoyed.

The other girls didn't knew what to say to her. Ayamine was the one that got the most close to be a problem for me in this game.

When we made it to Valgern-On they were blown away by it, but due to how fast paced it is they stood no chance against me.

"Auwhawhawhawha! Jump! And from here I'll- Ah!" My Kaiser stunned her Xao-Myun and then I strike it with more shots. She has 23% shields left.

"Fuhuhu! Is this all you have, Tama?"

"It's too fast! I gotta pull back to counter attack, then-"

"How about no?" I shoot at her and bring her to red numbers. Her jumps are really predictable, she always jumps and later moves instead of pressing both buttons at the same time.

"Auwhawha, I'm gonna lose. Maybe if I go on the offensive!" She tries to counter attack, and that surprisingly went well. She took 20% of my shields with that unexpected move. But she was already too low on health, some shots and down she went.

"Nice fight, Tama. That trick at the end was really good."

"I still lost. You truly are unbeatable." She sighs, looking dejectedly to the ground.

For a first time it wasn't so bad. They do look dejected as hell right now, let's see if I got them interested in them.

"So, what did you think of the MMTS?"

They exchange some glances and after some nods Chizuru speaks up.

"They are most interesting. The simulators are very polished and the teachings they have are very impressive. To think this training method could one day be common worldwide is honestly shocking." Glad to see all that work wasn't in vain. "However, as a Japanese citizen, I am worried about the Americanization of our training. I do not think this was made completely in Japan as you said, it's too similar to a Pleiades. The same could be said for the software, that has many English terms despite being of Japanese origin. Even the fact that the TSF sim is about Anti-TSF training makes it clear it's an American invention." But all of this was made in Japan. Also, why do they let their hatred towards America get in the way of everything?

"I mean, it is a Japanese invention. Also you do know this is a UN base, right? We should be fluent in the international language, and if using some English terminology can speed up the translations and help foreign Cadets who don't know so much of our language to not be so lost during training I don't see the problem." She did not seem to agree.

"Hmph, English can eat… Ahem, regardless of that matter, I believe I understand how much one can improve using a MMTS."

"So would you all like to continue training with them?" Wow, they did not expect that.

"But… these must be a military secret, right? We couldn't keep using them even if we wanted." Chizuru shot down my proposal as fast as a laser.

"A secret you already know of. And I got permission from the Professor to allow you to join me in my special mission if you want. It's up to you if you want to use them or not."

They look slightly troubled by my offer. Meiya and Chizuru were again whispering between themselves, while Mikoto and Tama looked at them worriedly, restlessly folding their hands in their pockets.

"While they are indeed useful devices, I believe our priority is to prepare for the CCSE. The next generation of Cadets will surely make good use of these. And if they're deemed worthy I'm sure we will get another chance to train with them." Chizuru said in a monotone while doing circles in the air with one finger.

"Sakaki is right. While there is much to be gained through this method, our current objective is the CCSE. Increasing our physical aptitude should be our number one concern." Meiya spoke solemnly, not meeting my eye.

"Mikoto, Tama. What about you guys?" Meiya and Chizuru looked at them, and they looked downwards.

"I… agree with Mitsurugi-san." Tama said quietly. Mikoto gave a small nod to indicate she also thought the same. Sigh, can't say I didn't expect this.

"And you Ayamine?"

"Who knows?" She shrugs. Kei, dear, please give an answer.

"What does that mean?"

"These things might just explode."

"C'mon, don't be like that. They were made very carefully, this things wouldn't-"

"Oh, one caught on fire."

"Huh?! Wait, they're fine." I see her smirking at me. KEI!

"Huhuhu."

"Ayamine, can you give a me straight answer?"

"No, can't do that." She says in her usual bored tone while looking away.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm lesbian."

"Wait, WHAT?!" This is one major change in this world, what the hell?!

"Just kidding." Don't deadpan me like that!

"Ugh, I don't know why I try with you. So you're refusing too?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you tell me why?" She seems irritated at my questions. She faces me and looks right me in the eye before answering.

"Because I don't give a shit about this. I'm here to become a Surface Pilot, not a tester. Don't dump your work on us."

"Hey, that's not what this-"

"Shut it. I don't care. They're interesting, but useless to me. I have a test to pass, these things won't help me pass the CCSE. You happy now?"

I can't say I didn't see this coming. Well, I tried. No hard feelings. Right, they're not who I'm remembering them to be. They are, but they are not. I have to get to know them from point zero, since they are different.

At least Sensei might find some use for the consoles, maybe we could trade them to get resources or something. It's clear the anti-American sentiment is stronger in this world, so let's stop digging this hole.

"Alright, I guess that ends this training session. Thanks for your cooperation squad." Hm? They seem to be surprised for some reason.

"Eh? Shirogane, are we not using those black ones?" Huh? Meiya seemed interested in them, but considering all the english terms that are in both CryRing and Steel Gear… Yeah, I better wrap this up before they start to openly call me an American sympathizer.

"Nah, you already did enough. Plus Ayamine is right, this is my mission. I wanted some input, a different point of view one might say, and you already gave it to me. As you all said this won't help you pass the CCSE, so let's end this here. Thanks a lot for helping me out guys." I say as I take the Game Guys out of their hands and put them back in the briefcase they were in before.

They seemed to want to say something, Chizuru was glaring blades at Kei who simply looked the other way. Now, what the hell is their problem? They already rejected the idea of working with me, they don't trust in me. Now what?

"But… you promised you would fight us seriously today! You still haven't finished this training!" Meiya was not letting go of the idea. What got into her all of a sudden? They just said they wouldn't benefit from this, they'll just get more paranoid anyways.

"Meiya, you all just said this is useless to you. Let's not waste more time, you can still go use the rest of the afternoon on your training. I don't want to get in the way, so let's-" Chizuru came closer, took a pose similar to my world's Chizuru when she was Class Rep, and objected firmly.

"Mitsurugi is right. You said those were more amazing than the MMTS, so why don't you show us what they can do?"

"Because they're a military secret. And you just said you didn't like the idea of training with these machines. Honestly, I'm not stupid. I can tell you don't trust in me, and I don't want to force you guys to go through with this if it makes you uncomfortable. It's okay, I'll deal with this myself. You did enough for me already." I have to mind my words, I don't want to anger her further. But she looks super annoyed at my response. Chizuru was again glaring at Kei.

I don't get it, if you wanted to use the Stallion why did you refuse so vehemently a second ago? What are you playing at?

"Alright, so if we agree to help you in your mission, would you show us those machines?"

"Of course. I welcome the help, but are you sure? You just refused a second ago." I won't say no if I can get you interested in them, but I can't read what you're playing at right now.

"Well, maybe I should have waited a bit. I… cannot believe you performed so well in these trainings." She looks away, clearly bothered.

"Hey, it's just a matter of practice. So, do you all wanna try them out?"

"Yeah! I'm in!" Mikoto jumped up with stars in her eyes.

"Me too!" Tama chimed in.

Why were they being so cold a second ago? Were they testing me? Wait, I think they did something like this in my world when I started dating Sumika. They were constantly trying to make me step on the stick, trying to make me admit we were dating. That was such a silly thing, but I feel they're doing the same here. What did they expect I was gonna do? Are they so suspicious of me they felt that they had to test whether they can trust in me?

"What about you Meiya?"

"I too would like to face you in those machines. And you're still call me by my name." Her sapphires turn into blades aimed at me, making my heart ache. I've been calling you that since forever, you can't just expect me to…

"Sorry, I'll try to fix that. Well, Ayamine, you're the last one. Are you-"

"Sure, whatever." If I hadn't spent a lifetime with her I would think she was just flipping me off. But she does look at the Stallions quite intensely. She wants to see them in action.

They wanted to use them, yet they pretended to not care. So they were testing me. Sigh… It's gonna be hard to regain their trust.

"Alright. Instructor, can you check the ethernet connection as I start them up?"

"Yes, leave it to me."

And as the anime opening of CryRing Saga played on all the TVs, the girls jaws pierced the floor. Their eyes stared in shock at the images as they produced no sounds at what they were seeing.

"…Shirogane, what is this?" Chizuru had to adjust her glasses as they almost fell.

"CryRing Saga. It's the awesome version of the same named program we used a while ago."

"How is this… This is… The drawings are moving?!" Meiya's eyes were going to pop out any second now. Tama and Mikoto's eyes became white dots as they stared in awe at the screen. "Shirogane, how is this possible?"

"Science?"

"Be serious! How… I cannot believe these drawings can move…" Meiya was again mesmerized by the opening, staring firmly at it with wide eyes.

"Special-kun, this for real?" Even Kei's eyes were wide as a watermelon.

"Yeah? C'mon, bring the sofas closer. Let's make you go through the tutorial."

* * *

**[?]**

* * *

"This is a most welcome surprise." I say as I read the report the soldier gave me.

"He said the same thing when I informed this matter to him. He already was suspicious of some movements some people were doing in one of the hangars."

"Haha, I see. Great minds think alike." How would I like to have such a competent person on my side. But perhaps it's because we're so similar that we will never be able to work together.

However this is a real surprise. I never expected her to convince them of this, I didn't knew she had it in her. That incident must have left quite a shock in her. Who wouldn't be shocked after half a country got bombarded out of existence?

With this piece I'm sure we'll get Kouzuki to do our bidding. She could never refuse to be on charge of this research, much less in her position. She desperately needs to get something out, anything, or her support will disappear faster than a candle's flame in front of a typhoon. I'll have to thank her in person for this piece she gave me. What could I reward her with though? Some fruits, a bottle of sake perhaps? A fruit basket with some sake, that should do it.

"Sir, he promised his support to aid us in the production of the amounts of Type-94 you requested, as well as the deal on the F-18E. He also agreed to let the Fuji Corps to be the exclusive users of these."

"Perfectly perfect. All the pieces are falling into formation. What about the medicine?"

"Still not secured. They demanded some Type-97 in addition to the money we proposed them." Sigh... I need it, so badly.

"I'll allow it. Send ten of them in good condition. So let's review, we hand her and her research to the fox, we got all the needed hands to approve the new budget for the production of the Type-94 and we also got his support to import the F-18E, all in exchange for our support in keeping the status quo. Of course, I hope the UN keeps their end of the deal and keeps that squad as mere Cadets." The last thing we need is the hostages getting deployed. I can only imagine the amount of political fuckery that would cause. It would be funny to see, I admit.

"Actually, sir, about that… I have one more matter to inform you about." For an undercover agent to waver like this, what did he find?

"What is it?"

"There's a new member in Squad 207."

"Hm? Just that? I don't see how that deserves my attention."

"All data about him is locked behind the highest lock in the UN, and his public profiles are also locked."

"What did you say?!"

"He also possess great skills in all areas, be it fighting or in war knowledge, and during one night I could catch a glimpse of his piloting skills from afar. They were way above average for sure."

"Who is this person? A foreigner?"

"No, sir. He's Japanese. From what little info I could gather, he came from abroad after his squad got wiped out. He's name is Takeru Shirogane. The other faction wants to put him out of commission." A Cadet from abroad… whose squad got wiped out… Could he have been there with her?

"You said Shirogane? And under whose wing is he? America?"

"No, Kouzuki seems to be his boss." Kouzuki is his guardian, huh? Killing him may be the smarter solution, but I don't see the need to rush. We should investigate more throughly. Plus, if she finds out one survivor of that got killed she may turn against us. And, for all I know, he might be on our side.

"Send a message to him, tell him I want to observe this Shirogane. Do make sure he is 'off' during the CCSE, we can't allow the hostages to grow wings or they may turn into a problem."

"Yes, sir! Will that be all?"

"No, could you call her here for me? I want to thank her personally for her efforts, as well as relay the news of the soon-to-come transfer to Yokohama."

* * *

_Same Day. A bit over 7 PM._

_(Brain room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"And this is a Dancing Butterfly. Can you do it?" Kasumi gives me a nod, and she tries to imitate my movements. Very slowly she moves the thread, and after a while she manages to make the butterfly. A wide smile appears on her face.

"Thanks, Takeru-san. Do you know any other tricks?"

"We could do some origami next."

"Yes, let's do that."

Thankfully Kasumi is still friendly with me. Coming here to chill while we play is one of the few pleasures I have left in this rotten world. She said that Sumika feels really happy when we do, but that she's feeling some confusing feelings in her as well. Don't worry Sumika, your pain will be over soon. I swear I'll end this the right way this time. Even if it seems I'll have to go alone for the most part.

The girls were blown away by the Stallion. But after we finished 'training' with them, Chizuru got all defensive about how it was impossible that they were made in Japan. Meiya also seemed distrustful, also believing it was an American invention. Mikoto and Tama looked like they enjoyed it, but I didn't want to put them in a rough spot and said that I was going to keep performing my mission alone. Kei didn't stop staring at me intensely since I started up the things, so I know she must also be suspicious of me.

Sigh… Whatever. I'll be myself and stop antagonizing them. I don't want to keep fighting with them. It does seem like the bridge has been burned, but even so I still gotta try to put out the fire.

A sound echoes through the room, what's that?

Kasumi moves her ears as she goes over to a machine and comes back holding a paper. Is that thing a fax?

"The Professor is calling for you." The paper read 'Shirogane get here'. Sigh, as pushy as always.

"I'll be back in a second." I get up and go back to Sensei's office. This long hallway is always manages to creep me out. I get back to the main hallway and knock on Sensei's door. I hear her voice and go inside, where I find another old face I recognize.

"Oh, so this is him?"

"Yes, the one and only. Shirogane, allow me to introduce you to Sakon Yoroi. He's the one that will help us with your files here." Yep, that's Chief Yoroi alright. Same coat, same face. But is he the same inside?

"Good evening, I'm Takeru Shirogane. Thanks for your help, sir." I take a serious tone as I extend my arm to offer a handshake, but then I'm met with two ice spears in his eyes. At this point I'm not surprised.

"Are you really Takeru Shirogane? Please, you can use your real name with me." He smiles and addressed me with his playful tone.

"I'm Takeru Shirogane, sir. That's my real name." His smile vanishes as he takes a step closer, ignoring my hand.

"Oh, perhaps you think you can fool us, American dog?" Oh shit, here we go again.

"Chief Yoroi, what's the meaning of this?" Sensei sounded really angry and… Holy shit! She took out her gun!

"Please, Professor. Forgive my curiosity." He raises his hands in a defensive manner. "I merely wished to test whether the man was who you said he was. His records were already cleared quite throughly, and it's surprising to see a young Japanese man that willingly joined the UN and came back here despite being abroad."

"Yeah… About that. Yoroi-san, do you know anything about the reason my records were cleared?" His faces goes back to his usual one, showing no concern at the gun that was still being pointed at him.

"The Professor just told me you were unaware of this. She also told me you were living in Yukon since two years ago, enlisted as a Cadet in the UN." Yeah, that's the story she came up.

"Yes, pretty much."

"You have no idea why your data is missing?"

"No, honestly don't have a clue."

"I see. I am not in a position to know of how the databases are handled, so I do not know why this error happened. I'm afraid I cannot help you with that." He tips his hat forward slightly.

"Don't worry Shirogane, he's already agreed to fix your profiles. We'll find out about your past if it becomes important enough." Sensei was still pointing her gun towards Yoroi-san. I mean, things are different this time around. I shouldn't be surprised.

"By the way, Shirogane-kun. Do you like American food?" Again with the misdirection? Talk to the suspect about a random topic, and once they seemed to relax, throw a hard question at them. It's a simple trick, people tend to lie less when they're relaxed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Hmm, I see. Maybe I could bring you a hamburger next time I bring intel to the Professor."

"That would be appreciated, Yoroi-san." I return his smile with my own.

"And just to make sure, you were trained in America right?"

"Yes, I was part of a UN base in American soil." According to Sensei's plan, that would make most Japanese people not care about me. Since they would keep their distance, I would not have to be giving explanations about my origins so much.

"Hoho, and they allowed you to come here? Such a talented soldier, I would keep you close if you were in my team. I cannot imagine what reason they could have, but reading your report I can sort of understand." What is there to understand? What's about the base Sensei chose to be my transferring point?

"Chief Yoroi, you're asking too many questions. I only allowed you to ask a few things about him." Sensei was not fooling around here.

"Alright. I do not wish to see your beautiful face making such a frown, so I'll just ask one more question. Shirogane-kun?" He now looks at me, and takes a serious tone again.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Her Highness, the Shogun?" His eyes grow stern, the severity of his question is not lost to me, he's asking me where my loyalty lies.

"I think she's a good person. With her as the pillar of strength, the Empire can look towards the future with hope."

"And what about her situation? I'm sure that you must know of the Empire's situation after coming back."

"I do not have a reason to voice my opinion on the matter. The Empire's matters should be solved by the Empire. Even if foreign powers could lend a hand, it's Japan and it's citizens who must decide how they wish to interact with the world. It's up to the Empire to decide how it wishes to manage it's power."

"A very… interesting answer. So, you do not care about who holds the power?" Hostility, disgust, rejection. Right, he is loyal to Yuuhi so hearing that I don't care about who holds the power here might have sounded like I didn't care about her current struggles.

"If the people wish the power to be with the Shogun, I see no reason to oppose or antagonize them. I'm here to help, not to create more problems. Butting my head into the political struggles would cause more harm than good, due to my role in the army. Sometimes, one has to know when to keep some distance from certain discussions." His gaze somewhat relaxes upon hearing my words.

"I see. You know about the current power struggles and decide to remain neutral to not spark a conflict. Professor, you got yourself a good guardian." Now he was nodding in acceptance. I'll never be able to read you or your daughter.

"Enough with the chit chat. Can we get on the business? Those records are not going to fix themselves." She finally lowers her gun. Sigh, thank God she didn't have to use it.

"Do forgive my curiosity. Let's get on with it then. Shirogane-kun, we'll need your fingerprints for the registry and your blood type."

"OK, let's get this done."

More papers to sign, some confirmations on my medical test, a fingerprint registration and that's all done.

"Good work Chief Yoroi. Here are the reports you asked on the devices we've made." Sensei hands some envelopes to him, who puts them inside his coat.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Professor. I assure you this aid will not go unnoticed, if it brings the results you speak of I'm sure the Shogun will prepare a very generous reward for you."

"Yeah, I know. But you might want to hold onto that, I'm very close to making another breakthrough in a more… tasty project." She looks at me while licking her lips. Sensei, you just love to stir the bees. No, you couldn't let this end peacefully.

"Hmm? I wonder what could it be? Does it have anything to do with that live test of the stealth technology?" He knows of that?!

"So those Royal Guards were spying. Yes, the devices are not the only things I created. You would do well in looking forward to it."

"Ohoho, and I suppose Shirogane-kun is involved somehow?" Sensei makes her devilish smile as she chuckles.

"Maybe. You'd do well in not antagonizing us. I may not be willing to give you early access if you get in our way."

"Oh no, that would be troublesome. Whatever will I do." He says in a deadpan tone. "I'll be awaiting that intel. And as a thanks for you sharing all this… Let me give you one warning." Me and Sensei lose our smiles as he changes his tone. What is this going to be? The coup? The HSST?

"You might receive a bad present this Christmas." Oh, it's just Alternative V. But I guess they don't think we already know about it. We should act concerned and-

"Oh, that? Yeah, I know. My guardian already warned me about it, but thanks for the reminder." Sensei, what the hell? And why did you have to mention me?! Don't give me that smile!

"Hmm? He did? Interesting. You wouldn't happen to be willing to exchange him for some very large funds?" Great, now I'm on the sights of the Ministry of Information. Way to go Sensei.

"No." Despite Yoroi-san's playful tone Sensei answered fully serious, with a bothered face.

"Ohoho, I think I might want to not push my luck further here. It's been a pleasure, Professor. I'm glad you have not forgotten your duty to Japan." Sensei ruffles her hair as she sighs deeply. She did not like to deal with him, after all.

"If that's all I'll call Piatiff to escort you. Wait by the elevator, and do not go wandering off."

"Yes, I know. Until next time." He bows to us and leaves.

But before leaving he shot a glare at me. Not the playful one, not the serious one. A small trail of smoke coming out of a forest, a lone dark cloud floating up above. His glare was filled with doubt, with suspicion. I don't know if it's a good idea to be on his bad side. I waited a bit after he left to turn around and face Sensei.

"Sensei, why did you tell him about me telling you of Alt. V?"

"For you to have a serious enough reason to be here. You are supposed to be the guardian the UN assigned to me, in case I get attacked by my enemies. You are a special individual trained in many areas, and were sent here to protect me under my direct orders. I asked you to come here as my bodyguard and my American allies sent with you a tip for me. That's your cover, for those who can and will access your information. And it's not like it's a lie, only the part about you coming from America is." I know how important this is, but still…

"I mean, yeah, I get it. But I think you just made him more interested in me." She strokes her bangs as she sits down again with a mug filled with coffee in her hand.

"Look Shirogane, you were a Royal Guard here. Those guys are practically fanatics of the Shogun, the thought of one of them joining the UN is not unheard of, but it's still rare. You were not given on a loan, you joined us. So you needed a damn good reason to be here. They would have still put you under the microscope, but at least now that they know you're here to protect and aid me they will be more careful about what they may try to do to get intel on you."

"Yeah, I know this world is different. Thanks for taking care of everything again."

"Aww, don't be so humble now. I'm just doing my part, so long as you play yours there's no thanks needed. Do be careful around them, and in the CCSE as well. I know you realized, but your training is harder now. And so will be the CCSE, so be on your top game and don't take it lightly."

"Yes, I know. By the way, did you see the data from today's training?"

"Not yet. I was making some adjustments to the OS and the engines today. Let's talk over this after today's training, you have until nine. Go and keep Yashiro company for awhile longer, will you?"

"Yeah, got it."

"And Shirogane?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to push with all of your might your squad starting tomorrow." She was serious, I can tell when she is simply talking and when she's giving an order by now.

"Why would you want me to do that? I thought you would be against me revealing my strength."

"They seem to be doubting you, so at least let them see how good you truly are. They won't stop being jealous, but maybe they will stop being so annoyed about how you seem to be playing with them. Do not hold back, at all. You can pound them into the ground all you want, I'll tell Marimo to not intervene." I did my best to not harm them today, and now you're telling me you want me to beat the crap out of the political hostages that are being watched by, like, the whole base? Yeah, what could go wrong with that.

"Uhh… Pretty sure that harming them is not a good idea."

"Don't harm them, show them how good you are. Shame them, crush them, and all without actually hurting them. I know you can do it, so go out there and show off a bit. It will also work as a warning to all the eyes that are laying their sights on you."

"So that's the real reason."

"No, both are equally important. Now Shirogane, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Sigh, she loves to boss me around. How I'd like to wipe that smirk off your face when you get like this, Sensei.

"I will continue to give my all in the trainings, until the CCSE. Anything else, Yuuko-sensei?"

"Yes, I have a question for you."

"A question? What is it?" That's weird, she's doubting. Her eyes moved down for a second, her smile is getting smaller.

"Shirogane… Regarding the theories, do you think you could tell me more about the Causality Nucleus thing you said you were?"

"The Nucleus? I guess, since it doesn't really have much to do with things here. Alright, let me remember… "

It pulls itself towards causal leaks if it's connected, it brings towards itself data that is related to him with a strong pull, it's own information cannot be leaked easily and can grow in power from time to time. That was all, since even though I tried to read them I didn't get a thing from Sensei's notes.

"I see. And you had said that emotions can cause causal leaks during one of our talks before, right? About how you work as a conductor, something about an emotional link."

"Yes, that I did. You explained how the emotional state of a person can affect the kind of futures and parallel worlds it receives information from, and that the conductor can strengthen said link."

"That applies to someone who is a Nucleus too, right?"

"I guess? Why would it not apply?"

"Oh, not saying it doesn't. But if you're both anomalies at the same time, and depending on your emotional state you, as a conductor, can open links to other worlds, then also you, as a nucleus, will receive any data about you from those worlds as soon as the conduit is formed." Her eyes are burning with the passion only found in her when she is theorizing about some crazy idea.

"But you also said that it's really hard to do consciously. I don't really have any idea if I have affected anyone so far with a causal leak."

"And that's what we're going to test after the Niigata incident." She declares with a smile.

"Huh? Test?"

"I was thinking of how to gather data regarding your petition, to fix what caused your world to fall in ruin. So after you give me the theories and I confirm if my ideas are correct or not, we'll start working on that as well."

"Really?! That's… much faster than I expected. What about the 00 Unit?"

"I will still need time to recheck all the theory throughly, instead of just copying the equations. So, in the mean time, we'll start dealing with your problem. To be sure nothing bad happens try to stay in a good mood, don't let things get to you." Her gaze was piercing me, but I know she means well. Can't go screwing things up now.

"Yeah, I know. Is that all, Sensei?"

"For now. Don't be late for the testing."

"Got it. Later."

* * *

_Same Day. Near midnight._

_(Imperial Palace. Tokyo.)_

**[Maya]**

* * *

Having finished the meetings for the day, I bow and leave Yuuhi-sama's side. Walking on the hallways, I draw a long breath. However, I cannot yet go to rest. I look around and after confirming no one is in the vicinity, I lean onto a wall.

"HQ-01 here. Chief Yoroi, do you copy?" I say in a whisper into the comms I had in the neck of my dress.

"Loud and clear." His usual voice reached my ears. "I am in the usual spot."

"Roger, I shall be going."

Taking one of the secret passageways, I arrive at the small garden that's outside. The cold evening wind greets my skin, the sound of distant steps reaches my ears. Instead of going into the garden, I turn to my left sharply and approach a small building that's left in a corner. I look behind me and at what's around me, and after sensing I was not tailed, I go into the storehouse.

Closing the door behind me, I take a few steps into the darkness. A small sound appears to my right.

"…Good evening, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. As cool and beatutiful as tonight's evening breeze." The man said giving me a bow.

"Chief Yoroi, please do not waste our time. How did the meeting went?" He looks as expressionless as usual, what dim light filters into the bulding tells me there's a certain tension in his posture.

"…Well, here's the documentation the Professor handed me." He produces a few folders from his coat and hands them to me. "She mentioned a few other tidbits that were not in the papers before I left, however." He proceeds to inform me of what Kouzuki told him. Some more developments, perhaps? Why is she researching weaponry instead of finishing… Or, is it because she's close to starting the project?

"As per usual, your dedication is much appreciated. Is there anything else left to report?" He closes his eyes for a moment, then tensing his brows he opens them again.

"Yes… Fact is, she let me meet the person she wanted to cover." Yoroi's tone grew slow and serious. Who is it that made his complexion waver so? "Ahem… Please do not shoot the messenger, I am merely telling you of what I saw." He raises both of his hands slowly, lowering his head slightly.

"I understand, Chief. Who was the one Kouzuki desired to cover?"

"…1st Lt. Shirogane."

"Oh, is that so?"

I see… Yes, if his profiles were not fixed then he would have been put in a most precarious position. It makes perfect sense, however, I wonder if Her Highness… No, if she sent him there to that squad, she should have expected something of the sort.

"You… do not seem surprised, 1st Lieutenant."

"I am not allowed to speak of the matter, but I myself have confirmed that man is not an spy or a faker, if that is what you were worried about."

"But… How is this possible? I thought he-"

"Chief, you should know when to stop asking questions." I take one step forward, glaring at him amidst the darkness.

"Oh, apologies. I still have a rookie in me, it seems. Hahaha…" His laughter trails off as she puts his hands inside his coat's pockets. "Still, I suppose Her Highness-"

"I already reported his presence in the proper manner, and we were given no special orders regarding him. I assume he is perfoming a Top Secret mission there. Do keep in mind his standing, Chief."

"However, the Professor doesn't seem to know who he truly is. She said he's there as her guardin." His eyes squinted, letting me see he was telling the truth.

"Is that so? I suppose this is the Shogun's way of supporting Kouzuki." Though, perhaps Kouzuki requires his services if the project is soon to be started. "In that case, I am sure you did not speak of-"

"Absolutely not a word left my lips." His eyes narrow, I nod as I gesture for him to continue. "However, I think that, in light of certain circumstances, Kouzuki should be… informed of the minimal intel."

I inhale slowly, then I tap my glasses. It is true, if he is to stay in that squadron under his real name people will start recognizing him. Hmm… I cannot mention his name to Yuuhi-sama since she ordered us not to, but she ordered me to remain as we were unless something happened. If I keep bringing this up, someone might notice it. I would like to believe the Shogun's chamber is free of bugs, but walls have eyes and ears in this palace. Regardless of why Takeru is there, we should do something about this.

"Chief, could I rely on you to misdirect Kouzuki?"

"I doubt anyone could pull such a feat." He says as a small smile is painted in his complexion.

"She could be deceived to facilitate a meeting, regarding his 'lost' data. We'll use that to contact him. I am sure Her Highness also desires to hear his report, but for whatever reason, she has left him uncommunicated in Yokohama. I trust you know how to approach this."

"Yes, you can leave this matter in my hands. Though, he didn't even flinch when we met. He was also very calm, eeriely so."

"Truly? Was Takeru… Ahem, 1st Lt. Shirogane bothered by anything?"

"No, he seemed comfortable. Even when Kouzuki showed her hostility, he remained calm and composed. Some of his answers denoted an air of maturity he did not possess before." He then tells me of his answer regarding the question of his allegiance. Of course, remaining neutral is all he can do in his current role. "He did arrive quickly when called, so I suppose Kouzuki has him stationed near her office at times. I suppose that after that little matter with the infiltrator she wanted an extra layer of security now that the cyborg left."

I see… So you're calmer now. If he didn't react or give any signs to Yoroi, then I suppose I should have no motives to make a move. And I do agree, Takeru is well suited to guard that fox. That being said, I do wonder why Her Highness allowed him to be on the Cadet squad. However, knowing him, he might have pressured Kouzuki to be near Meiya-sama in her daily activities. You are terribly stubborn when something gets on your head, after all.

"He didn't react to my usual approach, nor he showed anything when I asked him about this fake data in his new profile. It was shocking, to be honest. I was ready for him to get angry at some point." Yoroi looks upwards, a hand on his chin.

"If I may, what is the cover story for him?"

"Well, he's supposed to be a recruit from Yukon that was living there since two years ago. Of course, he 'has no idea' why his past data was erased in his absence from the Empire and he so conviniently doesn't remember his past either." Sigh… Such an obvious lie wouldn't normally fly, but I suppose Kouzuki should be able to give credibility to his identity there. I only hope he doesn't stay there for long.

"Alright, I will be returning to my post. Next time you go to Yokohama, you know what to do." I say, tapping my glasses once more.

He nods and tips his hat, leaving the storehouse. I get out and remain gazing at the sky. For a brief moment, my feelings betrayed me and I allowed myself to smile. So you're comfortable in Yokohama. Sigh… If you feel no need to show your fangs, that is one burden that has been lifted from my shoulders.

…I still harbor doubts on the reason Her Highness sent you of all people, but Yoroi is right. After that little incident, we couldn't merely stand idly by. I wonder when you'll grace us with your report… There are so many things I wish to ask you.

I sigh loudly and take the hidden route once more, returning inside to finish my night duties. Sadly as it is, I can't tell those two about the good news. Hopefully you can come back home soon, Takeru.


	13. Watering the Seed of Doubt

**Chapter 13: Watering The Seed of Doubt**

* * *

_November 2nd. 07:33 PM._

_(PX.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

After the afternoon's event, Shirogane returned to the lower floors and we haven't seen him since. He didn't return to his room and didn't come to have dinner, according to Kyouzuka-san.

While we were taken aback by his sudden proposition to join him in his mission, those things were definitely marvelous. I can't stop feeling jealous of him, he's strong, smart and has the knowledge necessary to aid the Vice Commander in her developments. How could I ever compare? Even after what I learned yesterday…

"I still think you're being too paranoid, today you treated him horribly! He was just trying to show us some new ways to train. Imagine what we could learn with those things!" Yoroi complained to Sakaki about today's training.

We had to talk things through with everyone during lunch today, to tell them to let us test Shirogane. We couldn't tell them what we found, but they still agreed to be more tactful with him and to let us control the situation. Of course, all that went out of the window when he proposed to us to keep training with him. And even after that, those machines… The WMTS, such an advanced machine, to be able to make those images move. I have not seen anything like it, it was truly more 'awesome' than the MMTS, and that was already impressive. Yet, I cannot see how we could make such a thing, considering how much the Empire is struggling to make ends meet. I doubt we have the resources or the tech for that kind of thing. Why did he lie about them being Japanese inventions?

"I really think we should apologize. He didn't deserve that."

"Then Yoroi, why did you not join him in his training?" She cannot hold my gaze, as she starts fiddling with her hair.

I'm envious of you, you can be so honest with yourself. I also wanted to see what one could gain through those machines, but if they come from America… And if he approves of their use…

"…I think we should all work together to pass the CCSE. Antagonizing him like this will only make things worse." Yoroi said as she returned her attention to her dinner.

"That's assuming he is going to help us." The venom pouring from Sakaki's voice was apparent. Tamase rested her spoon and spoke up.

"I… I think we need to have a talk with him. He may not be able to tell us everything about where he comes from, but if we make it clear that we want to trust him, I'm sure he'll open up a bit." I wish I could be as positive as you Tamase, I guess that's another big difference between our houses.

"He'll just dodge the question."

"Ayamine-san, please. We need to try. Mitsurugi-san, what do you think we should do?"

"I… do not have an answer yet." Not when I still don't know as much as I would like to know about this.

"Why not?" Ayamine was sending a dubious look at me with one finger on her cheek.

"Because there's something I'd like to confirm."

"What is there to confirm? Mitsurugi, if you don't want to tell them then I-" I look her in the eye, and she slowly calms down.

"Sakaki, I would like to ask you to give me more time. You all already know that I cannot simply ask for information whenever I please. I would like to make my decision based on hard data, not on an emotional outlook." That's easier said than done. Shirogane, who are you really? I want to know, I want to trust you. But you're a way too big mystery, I cannot let my guard down around you.

"Fine. I'll say nothing for now. Then let's change the topic, it's already November. The CCSE is around the corner but I would like us to discuss of possible ways we can deal with it. Now that we have gotten such a hellish training, and that we have confirmed that Shirogane has ties to America since he's involved in the development of those simulators, we can expect a lot more obstacles than last time."

"Sakaki, I told you to not make such a rash judgment. Please, leave the matter to me." This time, however, her gaze doesn't waver. She moves her hair out of her face as she shrugs.

"Oh, really? Then what should we do? We need to start thinking of a way to neutralize him, in the case that he turns against us. Those machines, his skill and knowledge of guns, how he defended the use of English over our own language. He's clearly influenced by the American Way. That's reason enough to be wary of him. Moreover, if he became our enemy, I fear that even with all of us fighting together we would come short in trying to stop him." I nod in agreement, leaving my gaze on my plate. Remembering this morning practice sent a chill down my spine. Perfection, that he is. Now I'm sure of it, he is using the Mugen Kidou, but where did he learn of it? Is he a traitor? Or a fellow?

"So Chizuru-san, what are you suggesting we do? Harm him?" Yoroi did not like where the conversation was going.

"I don't know what to do about him. That's why I'm asking you all. I also want him on our side, but he may abandon us when we need him the most." She raises both hands in a defeatist way as she sighs.

"Can't we just abandon him first?"

"Ayamine-san! Don't say that!" Tamase got angry at Ayamine, she is very sensitive when it comes to people fighting each other.

"Then what do we do?" She returns the gaze and Tamase falls silent, holding her hands close to her chest.

"He is stronger, faster, smarter and has more endurance than all of us. It won't be an easy fight." Sakaki was serious about this. I know why, but even so, I would like to confirm some things before we have this conversation.

"Um… I don't think he'll betray us." Tamase said as she poked at her food.

"Tamase, you're too naive. If he's from the American Army, he won't hesitate to leave us behind if we become a burden to him. I cannot trust someone like that!" She raised her voice, sounding somewhat agitated.

"Sakaki, stop. There's no reason to treat her like that."

"Mitsurugi, stand down. As a Squad Leader, it's my responsibility to keep order in our team. If she is doubting we have to address this, now." I can't argue with that, I know she is right. But Sakaki, your way of doing things is just…

"I don't see a bad person in Shirogane-san, I think he's trying his best to fit in, despite how we're treating him. I am kind of jealous of his skill, and I would like to know where he learned all he knows, but to go as far as treating him like a traitor? That's too much." Tamase was doing her best to hold Sakaki's accusing glare.

"Tamase, then you're on his side?" Sakaki changed her tone to a small, slow whisper. But with it she sounded more menacing than before. She adjust her glasses, as she leans forward to meet Tamase's gaze.

"No… Since when are there sides in this? Aren't we all part of the same squad?" Her hands were shaking. Sakaki, please…

"Sakaki, that's enough. We shouldn't be-" Without even registering me, she continues to talk.

"Tamase, think about this please. If he is indeed a Cadet, why is he so skilled? Why is he the tester for those machines? Why does he address the XO so casually? Do you truly think he hasn't taken one CCSE before? With how he's getting by in the training, it's clear he isn't a Cadet. I find it preposterous to think other Cadets are trained like this." All of that is true. Shirogane does not look like a Cadet, no matter how you look at him.

"…You're right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Tamase. It's not like I don't understand your or Mitsurugi's concerns. But… I can't let you down again. It's my fault that we failed the last CCSE, so I can't let anything get in our way this time." She returns to her usual position, hanging her head. So it's still bothering you.

"Chizuru-san, don't say that. There's no need to go reopening those wounds." Yoroi gave her a pat in the shoulder.

"She's right, though." Ayamine, must you?

"Ayamine-san, please don't-"

"No, Tamase. Let's hear her out. Ayamine, do you have anything else to say to me?" I wish I could stop them, but they won't hear my words. It's always like this, these two are too prideful.

"You didn't listen to me. We should have not used the toolkit on the bridge, and now you're doing the same. You speak over us, using your position as the leader to give your opinion more weight. You're no soldier, you're a politician." Her scowl and hateful tone resurfaced once again. I send a gaze to Yoroi, and she slowly moves to the edge of the table.

If they start fighting again, we will have to call for the Instructor. Even if she is already fed up with us and this will only result in another hour of lectures about teamwork. Sigh… I wish I could do more than give advice and logical arguments. Why can't I convince them to stop fighting with my words?

"Oho, and why don't you try to actually take part in our conversation, instead of throwing one liners all the time? And I am your leader, my orders are absolute. If you don't obey your orders, you'll bring chaos to your team."

"That's not true. Orders in the field are not absolute, there's never one surefire way to say which decision is the best. That's why command is split into many small teams, and why it's recommended to soldiers to give immediate reports if they see any change in the situation. Taking two seconds to consider a suggestion can make the difference between victory and defeat."

"Now you sound like Shirogane when he questions some of our lectures, are you on his side? Also, taking time to consider what? Those at the top have more intel than whatever a soldier could see. If you want such freedom, you have to scale the ranks."

"Superiors who don't take advice from their comrades are trash. Your rank doesn't make you better than your subordinates. Also, there's the chance to have an inept or corrupt commander. What would you do if you're given orders that go against the Empire while you fight under the UN's flag? You'll accept them because they're orders? Such loyalty to our nation." Sakaki lost her poker face, now being clearly annoyed.

"You two, stop this. We should be-"

"Mitsurugi, stand down. My loyalty is with the Empire, Ayamine. I can't say the same about the daughter of a traitorous pig who joined hands with the Americans, and now is defending someone that seems to be an American soldier through and through. Must run in the blood." Ayamine's face twists into a look of pure rage. Yoroi gets up to go look for the Instructor, I need to calm them down at the least.

"Stop this! We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves like this. Both of you have to calm down, this is what caused us to fail last time." But it's as if they didn't hear me.

"Wanna go outside, princess?"

"Fine by me, traitor."

By the Holy Emperor, not again. They leave the PX towards the track field, without losing eye contact as they got up. Why did Ayamine pick a fight with her? Was she defending Shirogane? Then why was she so harsh with him during this afternoon?

"Mitsurugi-san, is this really for the best?" Tamase was quivering as we watched them leave the PX.

"Leave them be, Tamase. They will never listen to us."

"Um… So about Shirogane-san, do you have… an idea on what to do if he does abandon us?"

"…No. I have no idea what to think of him at the moment, to be honest." I want to trust him, truly I do. I don't see a bad person in him. But my success comes first. I cannot fail this CCSE or it's back to prison for me. And if he turns out to be a traitor…

"Do you suspect him too?"

"I have my doubts. He did seem honest when I approached him yesterday, but…" He lost two friends, he wasn't lying. But then, why was he sent here? And from where? Did… Sister sent you to me? Is that why your records are locked?

"But what? Did he say something harmful?" Her brows arched, her voice stirred imitating the sounds of shattering glass.

"No, nothing of the sort. I just wish to confirm something about him with my sources, that's all."

"Alright, if you say so. Sorry, for making a scene with the leader. It's my fault they're fighting again." She hangs her head as affliction shows itself in her face as clear as an eclipse. You worry too much about everyone, Tamase.

"Please don't apologize, it's not your fault. You of all people should know how stubborn rivals can be." She laughs weakly.

"Yes, that's true. Oh, Yoroi-san! What happened with the Instructor?" Yoroi scratched her head sighing, one eye closed.

"She's calling us for another personal lecture on her room, she's currently going to the track field to stop those two. She seems really angry this time, more than usual." And to make matters worse, Shirogane won't be there with us to somehow put her in a good mood like he always does.

Sigh… I guess I'll have to go talk with Tsukuyomi tomorrow. As we go to the Instructor's room, I detach myself from what's in front of me, choosing instead to relieve my battle with him today. It was hard to keep my eyes to myself today during our trainings with those simulators. My blade has never felt this kind of… pull from someone else. Trading blows with him, a heat wave surged from me, I couldn't control myself as we danced together. For the first time in months, I forgot about the dark cloud that ingrained itself in the back of my head, about this cold drill on my chest.

I just thought about you, my eyes focused on those two magnets that glared at me, my hands looking forward to that shiver that came when I parried your swings. I didn't want our duel to end, it was too… pleasurable, as shameful as it is to admit. I enjoyed every second of it like nothing in my life, I never thought that sparring seriously against another Mugen Kidou user could fill me with so much sunshine. Even so, I was throughly bested again, and that has only made me more curious about you. Shirogane… Who are you? An American? Or, perhaps, are you truly an ally?

* * *

_November 10th. 6 PM._

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"…and that's the whole mission. I do not need to remind you that I expect you to be on your best behavior and obey all my orders."

"Yes, Sensei. I know." I roll my eyes, making her sigh. "So, what will my call sing be?"

"You'll be given the code name Viking, and outside of my orders you'll have to follow Isumi's too."

"Roger. I'm deploying in a Kagerou, right?"

"Yes, you'll recognize it immediately. It's a midnight blue one, with all the new parts we made and the polished XM3 prototype installed. I also made some quick adjustments to it's joints like you asked me, that should give you a bit more dexterity but be careful with how many weapons you use, that stunt of carrying more than full load on the Gekishin won't work this time."

"But can't I play a Gun Sweeper role? I mean with four weapons I could-"

"Shirogane, you had five weapons back then. And if you had an additional pylon in your back, I'm sure you would have used it too. Stick to using four weapons, along the Retractable PR Daggers. Was I clear?" I can't really object here. She is right, I can't screw up against the BETA.

"Yes, Sensei. I'll hold back on my stunts. Will I be deployed alongside the Valkyries?"

"Yes, but I modified your comms to distort your voice and block image feedback. Last thing we need is a rumor about a Cadet that's already on the same skill level of the members of the Special Task Force without even taking the piloting test."

"Yeah, makes sense. Then, I have something to ask you." She seems curious to hear what I have to say.

"A question? What is it?"

"What are you going to do with the BETA we capture?" She closes her eyes, and starts moving one hand in the air.

"Live testing, to see if we can make Laser weapons a reality, to find a virus or something that kills them, to know more about them in general. Did you know that the Destroyer's shells can regenerate? If we could copy that, our TSF's could repair themselves. That's especially important for the small and hard to produce parts that go in the joints and radars."

"Alright. Since I'm giving you the theories already I think I can give you some more accurate intel. I'll tell you what I know about the BETA, first I'll give you a hint and then you'll tell me if you want to hear all of it. Is that alright?" She gives me a nod, as she entwines her fingers and slowly moves forward in her desk.

"Go ahead. Tell me Shirogane."

"Do you want to know why viruses can't kill the BETA?"

"Yes."

"Because they're not alive."

"Huh?! Not alive? Explain."

"They're technically biological weapons, they do not 'think' or 'feel' anything. I don't know if they have a heart, but they definitely seem to not feel pain going by my experience when I infiltrated a hive."

That was nuts, those bastards kept charging at us even when we blew up their limbs. They are truly monsters in the full meaning of the word.

"They're not like ants or bees, they feel no fear, they have no emotions whatsoever. They are made from carbon based materials like most life in this planet, but you could say they're somehow 'programmed' to act in determined patterns, that's why they don't adapt to our tactics on the go and most of the time they just use the same basic approach. However, since they're not 'alive' and have no self-preserving instinct, even if they are infected by something they probably would ignore it as they keep doing what they're supposed to do regardless of the state of their bodies. So unless we make a virus or something that kills them in a short while or cripples them so that they can't move, chances are they're going to keep rushing at us."

"Is this true? They're not… Wait, but if they're not alive, how can we communicate with them? Does the 00 Unit work against them? Is this why the fatal mistake happens?"

"No, but it's the reason to something important regarding their behavior. Should I tell-" Sensei's burning eyes stop me mid-sentence.

"Everything. Spill it, I don't care about the ripple effects anymore. I need this intel to counter them."

"Alright. Since they don't see themselves as 'life' they think that any other carbon based entity is just like them, therefore they're not alive. The BETA will never recognize us as a self-aware, intelligent, living race."

"Never? How can you be so sure?"

"Because we did manage to communicate with them, for a brief moment. They don't think themselves superior to us, they see us as resources to be recycled just like any other dismembered BETA corpse. We're nothing but building materials to them." Sensei closes her eyes for a few seconds.

"That's… I see. So using the 00 Unit to pilot the XG and scan their hives should be enough, right? Since we can't even get on the same terms as them."

"I don't know about that. Our talks got interrupted, but it seemed to not be aggressive towards us. Only when we attacked it with the XG it started to defend itself." Sensei eyes sparkle as she leans forward.

"Are you talking about a BETA? What class was it?"

"A Reactor Class."

"Huh? A Reactor Class? What does that mean?"

"That the Reactors are not machines, Sensei. They're BETA, and they are the 'antennas' that send the orders to all the other BETAs. And one of them was… uuh… Kinda self-aware? It was intelligent that's for sure, I could talk with it for a while." I honestly don't know how to describe the Superior well, since we only talked for… What? A minute?

"So the Reactors not only record information… But they're also a type of BETA, like a commander. And one BETA out there is smart enough to hold a conversation with a foreign entity, huh." Her eyes stare off into space as she massages her chin and leans back in her chair.

"Want me to tell you how the conversation went from what I remember?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, please do." I tell her all I recalled from my encounter with it, save the fact that it was on Kashgar and what happened to Meiya. If she knew that rushing Kashgar is a way to prevent the BETA from outsmarting us she might try to send us as quick as possible, I need everyone to get better before that.

"There's also like… millions of them across the universe, I don't remember the exact number it said. And the more a hive grows the stronger the Reactor may become, so the more time we take to exterminate them… "

"The stronger they will get. Millions of BETA… Even if Alt. V was enacted there's no guarantee that humanity would be safe from the BETA in the planet that was chosen. Fighting now seems to be the only way for us to get any chance of retaking our peace for sure. With how little people will go in the shuttles, if the planet is attacked they'll be done for. And after the Earth gets bombarded with all those G-Bombs… "

"Exactly, that's another reason to not let Alt. V happen. That's why we need to get as many resources as we can, starting with an improved XM3." However, Sensei stopped talking all of a sudden. She's holding her chin looking at nowhere, deep in thought. Did she figure something out from what I told her?

"Hmm… Then I might have to… "

"Sensei? What it is?"

"Shirogane, I have something to show you." She takes some papers from the pile and hands them to me. What's this? A diagram? Let's…

…! This thing!

"I received a 'proposal' to take care of a certain project that was abandoned after an incident. I don't think this is a coincidence, so-"

The blue Takemikazuchi appears in my mind, firing at the BETA inside a hive. That's… When did this happen? This is… the… JFK Hive? Where was it again?

"Shirogane? Are you listening?"

"Sensei, there's… there's no hive near American soil here, right?" She makes a puzzled face.

"Huh? Of course not. Wait, did you remember something?"

"I… remember a blue Takemikazuchi shooting the EML-Railgun in a hive. The hive was… near America, I think?"

"A blue Takemikazuchi? When was this? After or before Sadogashima? How did the operation go? Who took part in it?" Her tone was tense as she spoke the questions quite rapidly.

"I can't remember well. I think it should be after Sadogashima, during my first loop. Along America and the Japanese troops there were… French ones, I think. Sorry, it's all just a blur." Sensei relaxes as she breaths a sigh of relief.

"For a second I thought Kamchatka was going to fall to the BETA before we got our shot at Sadogashima. So you already know of the railgun, how does it perform?"

"I think… it does great, from the bits I can recall." Ugh, my head hurts a bit. Stupid railgun, making me remember this things.

"Hmm… So do you think we should accept the deal?"

"What deal?" She sighs as she narrows her eyes.

"So you weren't listening. I got a proposal from the Ministry of Defense, they said they are willing to let the UN finish the development of the railgun. It makes sense since that thing could only be completed after I handed them our advanced weapon's data and an essay on how to apply G-Elements to weapon design. Thankfully they managed to retrieve the black box of the thing from Russia, but now that the XFJ Project fell down they had no more backup funds to finish the testing and development."

"XFJ Project?"

"I told you about it before, right? The deal to make the Shiranui Second with America. The railgun was also included into that, under the bigger Project Prominence." Okay, stop. Too many new words in a short while, I demand an explanation.

"Sensei, what's that about?"

"Prominence? A plan to make a countermeasure against the BETA without making use of any materials obtained from them. Thanks to our current relations with America and the accident in Alaska the joint project is in shambles now. I think only the Eurofightas Project is still ongoing on that fortress, the rest of Prominence was halted I think."

"…Sensei, you do know you're just dropping a lot of unknown info on me right now, do you?" Why does she look surprised?

"Wait, really? Didn't I tell you about this already?"

"No, you only briefly explained the overall political situation of the Empire. Is this something I should know?" She readjust her position on her chair, and after collecting her thoughts for a second she responds.

"Yes, it is. So… In summary, Prominence was a plan to make 100% Earthling weapons. It was assigned to Yukon Base in Alaska, but last September there was a terrorist attack there. They managed to activate some bombs America had set underground and ended up blowing up half of it." You've gotta be kidding me.

"…So you're telling me that half of Alaska was nuked out of existence by some terrorists?"

"Yes, the units stationed at Yukon Base were charged with stopping the terrorists, and many of them ended up getting caught in the blast. This happened on the 21st of September. After this, the Soviets lost a lot of power and got in a huge argument with the UN after the vast majority of their bases in Alaska got wiped out, which is why they're holed up in Kamchatka now. The rest of the forces managed to not lose too many people, but many politicians started to question Prominence's viability compared to the use of G-Bombs or the Alternative Projects."

"But it was a terrorist attack, how could they have let that happen? And so close to America too." I just can't believe they could get ambushed like that. I mean, if that happens to America, what's left for the rest of the world?

"There were many sleeper agents within the forces at Yukon Base. The only way to stop the bombs was to go to the underground command center nearby them after the terrorist broke Yukon's control room, then they took many TSFs from the base and made a defense line around it to prevent anyone from disrupting their plan. This allowed some BETA to reach the detonation point of the bombs before anyone could get to the command center, and that triggered the activation of the Red Shift. Since the activating program was fully automated in case of a BETA invasion they couldn't stop it, and more or less half of Alaska disappeared that day." This is… Did this happen last time and I didn't knew?

"But… What could they gain from that?!"

"Matters not. They're against us, so that's that. Europe is the only power who still continues supporting Prominence. The Empire would too, if they hadn't picked another fight with America." Again this. All this grudges and doubts are going to end up being the Empire's doom.

"And why should I know about this?"

"Didn't you read your report? I wrote that you were a Cadet from Yukon Base, your squad got wiped out during this incident and the UN reassigned you here, on the grounds that you had potential and I requested you to be my personal assistant. I did that because most of the files on that base and the ones nearby got destroyed and the vast majority of the young squads were killed during the incident, along with their Instructors. It was easy to put some false data in the report, since it's still being updated with all the unknown casualties that have yet to be accounted for. I did have to use a favor on someone important, but it was worth it." She went to such lengths to cover me? Thinking back, I never knew what she wrote on my file in my previous loops.

"Huh… I somehow forgot to check that, with how tired I've been after training and the testing of the OS. So the railgun has been offered to you?"

"Yes, and while it is tempting, there is one little problem that comes with it." For her to be bothered by it and be willing to tell me about it, what the hell is this problem?

"That you'll own a favor to the Shogunate?"

"Well, yes. But that's not what I'm talking about here. See this, do you recognize this person?" She hands me a profile, a woman with long black hair and violet eyes. Yui Takamura, a member of the Fudai.

"No, I don't know her. What's the deal with her?"

"She's in charge of the project. If I accept to take care of the development of the railgun she'll have to come along to oversee it. Having another pair of Imperial eyes on the base doesn't bother me, what bothers me is the timing. This woman was in Yukon Base during the incident, and I put in your report that you were from there. So…"

"The Shogunate is sending her to watch me?" Sensei gives a nod.

"It's too soon to be a coincidence, Yoroi was quite suspicious of you after all. I wouldn't doubt that he informed the Shogun about you, and then she sent this Takamura to both get the railgun done and to gather intel on you, since you're supposed to be a member of the Guard. I don't think she actually knows about all the people that were in the base during the accident, but I think she would be suspicious of a Japanese soldier that she didn't knew about at the time, since Imperial soldiers tend to try to get close to other fellow Japanese people when they're doing missions abroad, even if only for surveillance purposes. Had she heard about a Japanese Cadet being there, I'm sure she would have at least gone to watch this person train."

"So they didn't have any intention of cooperating with us, huh? All that talk Yoroi-san did about his duty to Japan and how he didn't knew a thing about me was just an excuse to get the intel without getting into a fight, you think they're trying to silence me despite knowing I'm your guardian?" Sensei nods, this time with a furious look on her face.

"I would call him to ask for an explanation, but that would be too obvious. If the Shogunate is willing to go so far I don't think I can keep relying on their support for long. So, how do you feel? Is the railgun worth the risk of having a spy in the base? I mean, if they're sending her after you despite all the security I put on your profile, I don't think it'll take much time for them to send someone after me." She's right. This is a clear sign of aggression towards us. I'm basically Sensei's right hand now, according to the cover, so if they want me gone they might want her either gone or under their control. I can't let them harm her.

But if the thing is as powerful as I remember it, then it would be worth the risk. But I never had to deal with someone tailing me. Tsukuyomi-san wasn't exactly ordered to deal with me during my last loops, that's why she didn't harm me. She was being considerate of Meiya's position. But if this Takamura is sent specifically to take care of me… I probably can't harm her without ruining the UN's relations with the Empire since she's a noble. If I can't fight her then… No wait, what if she teams up with Tsukuyomi-san? If whatever made Maya-san not attack me that day is proven wrong by this Takamura, then both Tsukuyomi cousins might come after me.

Damn it, but this… If we had the railgun at Sadogashima… No pain, no gain.

"Yes, let's do it." Sensei seems doubtful.

"You sure? This might be getting us into more problems than we can take care of, you know? And I'd like you to stay alive, if you don't mind."

"But if we can get one railgun I assure you that the invasion of Sadogashima will go really smoothly. You also probably will get in trouble if you refused, so I would like to not give you more things to worry about." She ruffles her hair as she looks at me with squinted eyes.

"I should be the one worried here, they're coming after you. If they moved so quickly I don't think this Takamura will be subtle about her true intentions. It's not like I can do much with this fanatic type of people, they won't listen to reason or threats." Point taken. Then we will have to tie her hands.

"If she is assigned as a UN officer she will have her hands tied, any action she takes will be on the Empire after all. Wouldn't that work as kind of a limiter? Pretty sure the Empire can't lose the UN's support, as much as they might hate it." I want to believe their hatred is not strong enough to either blind them or make them do something more stupid than the coup.

"Hmm, that's true. In any case, the railgun is a very powerful weapon so if you're sure you can deal with her, I'll do my part to restrict her movements as much as possible."

"Alright. Oh, and we should also take this in consideration when we reveal the XM3, I think a certain faction should have it more hard to get their hands on it." I mean, this isn't the world I remember.

Yuuhi might be a completely different person here, so, as much as it pains me to be branded as the enemy of Japan, if the Empire gets in the way I'll have to take care of them too. Sensei gives me a devilish smile.

"Ahaha, you say some nice things from time to time. You're absolutely right, now that we know the Shogun's position towards us there's no reason to give them anything else easily. I'll keep gathering data on the Blood squad, but that's all they'll get for now. I'll arrange things to have the railgun be put under the Alt. IV's Research Team. That should keep them at bay from trying to steal it once we finish it."

"Do you have more data on this Takamura? Just in case I have to fight with her."

"Yeah, I'll whip up a report on her. Now then, let's return to the Niigata Operation. Here's the detailed plan, read it before going to bed. I want you before five at the hangar, I'll send Yashiro to wake you up. Let me tell you in detail what I modified in your TSF."

* * *

_November 11th. 8:15 AM._

_(PX.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

"So nobody has seen him since yesterday's afternoon?" We all give a nod. Sakaki looked troubled, and we all fell silent as we finished our breakfast.

These last few days after the day we went to the lower floors Shirogane kept training with all he had, but after some days his attitude changed. He was now more distant towards me, Sakaki and Ayamine. I could keep up with him but his attacks kept throwing me off balance. We are evenly matched in Iaido, but I cannot beat him when he switches to Kendo. He also stopped giving me advice after our bouts.

The same could be said for all the rest. Ayamine was the only one he had trouble with in CQC, but during firearms practice he stopped missing the bullseye. The lectures were the same, since he was already perfect in them. He finally stopped playing around, but now he shows no hint of a smile when we spar, he even stopped making jokes and doesn't try to participate in our conversations at the PX much. He's still friendly towards Yoroi and Tamase, and they did try to get him into our conversation at dinner, but he excused himself saying he had to take care of a special mission. Sakaki says he's minding his distance because he's an American, but going by how she looks at him I think she does feel a bit guilty. Yoroi was right, we were unnecessarily harsh on him and now he feels left out.

The contrast between his old and current self is too big, me and Sakaki have tried to be a bit nicer to him yesterday at dinner, but he said everything is fine and went his way. It's as if he were scared of saying something wrong, and decided to shut himself in to not clash with us anymore. I may have pushed it during this week, going at him so viciously during our practice.

And to make matters worse…

That night at the library we found out his records were blocked however shortly after they were reuploaded and he does come from an American base, even if it was under the UN. Apparently there was some error in the older data from when he lived here. That made us doubt him, and maybe that was what caused him to feel like an outsider. Sakaki is still doubting him a bit, but I… How should I react to this?

When I asked Tsukuyomi to investigate him…

"Meiya-sama, you should not involve yourself in such matters." She answered bluntly to my petition.

"Eh? Tsukuyomi, this is a matter regarding my security. I wish to know more about him, please. Would you look into him? Anything is fine, I just-"

"Meiya-sama, I cannot comply." Her eyes were now stern as well as her tone.

"You cannot? Even if I order you to do it under the name of the Mitsurugi House?"

"Please, do not ask the impossible out of me. Meiya-sama, you should focus solely on your own endeavors." She closes her eyes and does a small bow.

"Tsukuyomi, what is the meaning of this? Why can you not investigate him? Who is him?" Does that mean that you cannot involve yourself because it would cause problems for the Empire? Or you refuse because it would blow his cover as a fellow in service of the UN?

"That is none of your business, Meiya-sama. I cannot involve myself with him, he is not a danger to you so there's no reason for you to worry about him." So… Is he… with us then?

"Tsukuyomi… How can you be so sure? Who is Takeru Shirogane? Please, tell me."

"Meiya-sama, I'll say it only once more. I cannot involve myself with him, and neither should you. That's all I'm willing to say." What? Not involve myself with him? A slight dizziness strikes me, the puzzle shifting in me, leaving not a drop of assurance in me. I want answers, clear ones.

"Is he an enemy spy, then? An American soldier sent to-" Tsukuyomi's cold eyes bathed me with a frozen downpour, halting any movement I was doing. She was still composed, but it's clear to me that I angered her.

"Meiya-sama, do not speak any more of this. Do not involve yourself with him more than necessary, unless he approaches you himself. And to quell your doubts, I would never let anyone dangerous get close to you. It pains me to hear you say such words, for you to have so little faith in me."

"No, that's not it. I'm very thankful for all you always do for me, Tsukuyomi. It's just that… He's such a mystery, I want to know more about him. I… My mission is… "

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should be careful with it. Do not seek answers you do not want to hear, haven't I taught you that since you were little?"

"Yes, but… "

"Meiya-sama, you have to focus on your training. Only through it you'll be able to fulfill the role you've been given. Do not worry about anything else for now, if there is ever a problem I will deal with it. Please, trust in me." She bows deeply to me. Tsukuyomi, don't… I don't want you treating me in this formal way too.

"I do trust you with my life. If you say I shouldn't worry then I won't. Thanks for your efforts, Tsukuyomi. Forgive me for troubling you."

"There is no need for you to apologize or to thank me. I'm merely doing my work as your retainer."

Since then I've tried to keep my curiosity at bay, but with how much he's excelling in the daily trainings I can't help it. I find myself staring at him before I realize it.

I want… to train with him more. He knows the Mugen Kidou. I still don't know whether he is an exile or one of us, but if I am to be her guardian, I have to be the strongest I can be. So, sparring with him is the best method I currently have, and you tell me to not get close to him?

Are your movements bound by something, Tsukuyomi? What wouldn't I give to be able to talk with him like before. I am thankful that he's being serious against me, but I miss his remarks and little pieces of advice now. I really… shouldn't have been so harsh with him, he did make a point to voice his worry about our attitude towards him, and I let my prejudices blind me. But… But on the off chance that he is on the Americans' side… Ugh, what should I do… I know I can't let this be, and yet…

Sigh… He may be working with the XO on a top secret project, and she told Tsukuyomi to not harm him despite coming from America. Yes, that's it. It has to be that. So I can trust him. Right?

"So guys, what are you all doing today?" Yoroi broke the silence, trying to engage us in conversation.

"I will go train my swordplay." I answer first, there is nothing else I could do if we can't find Shirogane to have a talk with him.

"I'll go to the library to review some material from class." Sakaki said, as she finished her breakfast.

"Oh, could I join in? I have a lot of trouble keeping up." Right, Yoroi was behind us in the lectures.

"I guess… I'll go to the firing range. Ayamine-san, what about you?"

"Hmm… I'll rest today." She said as she finished her last yakisoba sandwich.

Then, as we all got up from our seats…

**VROOOOOM! VROOOOOM!**

"What is happening?!" Tamase was startled by the sudden outburst of the alarm

"An emergency summons?!" Sakaki was also startled.

The rest of the people in the PX started running out, the sound of many footsteps in the hallways could be heard.

"Sakaki, we have to go to our classroom!"

"Yes, you're right Mitsurugi. Squad! Make haste!"

We all got there rather fast, the Instructor was already there. Shirogane was not.

"Salute!"

"Squad, are you all together?"

"No, Instructor. We haven't seen Shirogane today." Sakaki answered.

"I see. Then you'll have to inform him when you find him, assuming he isn't on his way here. Alright, I'll begin to explain the current situation."

At 6:20 this morning a Brigade-size herd from Sadogashima started moving south, eventually making landfall at 6:48 AM near the old national highway. And since 7:10 they have been engaged by the MDF forces, along with some reinforcements from the Royal Guard. However, by their movements, it was decided that the target of the BETA was our base, and we would move to DEFCON 2 until all the BETA have been eradicated.

"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Go to your rooms and gear up for any eventual battle. If the base moves to DEFCON 1 you all will have to grab a machinegun and fight as well. You all are to remain in standby in the track field. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

We all went back to the barracks, got into full gear, and made it to the track field. However…

"Shirogane-san is not here yet?" Tamase said nervously as she looked at the clock on the outside of the base. Over half an hour had passed since the alarm rang out.

"Where could he be now of all times?!" Sakaki was clearly nervous about this. We went to check his room, but he didn't answer when we knocked.

"Should we go look for him one more time?" Yoroi's hands tightly embracing each other, she asked us as her eyelids cascaded downwards. I am anxious too, where could you be?

"Squad, are you all… Shirogane is still missing?"

"Instructor! Is… Is the base on… " Sakaki stuttered at the end and couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, we're still on DEFCON 2. I came to see whether you had found Shirogane. Mitsurugi, go and check his room again. Yoroi, go back to the classroom. The rest stay here, I'll try to contact the XO to see if he's performing a special mission now."

"Salute!" We salute her as she leaves, and me and Yoroi go to fulfill our orders.

Of all the times to be gone! Now's when we need you by our side, Shirogane. American or not, having you fighting with us would be a huge relief. For you to simply vanish like that…

I reach the barracks after sprinting from the track field non-stop, and pause a second to catch my breath. Alright, here we are.

"Shirogane! Are you there?! Answer me!" I knock strongly. He couldn't have slept through the alarm, right?

But if he's been doing some mission until late, he might be exhausted. I have to confirm whether he's here or not. I resume my knocking.

"Shirogane! If you're there answer!" Mmgh, where could he be?! Wait, why don't I just enter his room? Is the door locked? No, it isn't.

"Shirogane, I'm going to enter. If you're in there, please answer." Nothing. Sigh, guess I gotta do it.

I slowly open the door and I'm met with darkness. Upon flicking the switch on I see that the room is empty. So he isn't here? Where could he be then? I should go back to tell the Instructor about… Huh?

As I was about to leave, a strange object caught my attention. What… is that thing on his desk?

A small metal box was on top of the desk. It looks… beautiful. The metal is more shiny than any I've seen, and it has some sort of pattern on it's surface.

"What is this thing? It's so beautiful." I grab it and inspect it closely, it's truly nice. The feel on my hands is very smooth, I've never seen such a polished steel case.

Wait, what am I doing? I should be notifying the Instructor that… that he isn't here. Right now, he is not here. So… I can… do whatever I want in his room. I can search it, top to bottom, as much as I want. I can get the answers I want, starting from this box.

Who are you? Are you my ally? Why are you so skilled? Where did you learn the Mugen Kidou? Give me all the answers I want, let me confirm whether I can trust you. I open the box and I see a badge and an ID card.

"Is this… a militar badge? 'Champion'? What is this thing?" Did he get awarded for something? Maybe for helping with that terrorist attack? And what about this ID Card? GR Card? GR…

What could it… I have to make the most of this chance and search his room throughly, but I don't have much time before everyone else starts to wonder where I am. Let's put this thing back and be fast about this, I may be able to…

No, what am I doing?! This is against regulations, this is violation of personal property! I'm doing what Tsukuyomi told me not to do!

But then what is this ID Card? It's also made of a different material than ours, it's more shiny, it also says Champion and has Shirogane's name. It also has a weird black line on it's back. Another mystery to the Shirogane list.

I'll come back later, and if he isn't here by then I'll… Just being a bit curious is not bad, I'm not stealing anything and I'm not harming him. I want some answers, that's all. It's… for the good of the squad, and the CCSE. Yes, I have to make sure I can trust him. That's why I'm spying… No, why I'm intruding…

Mmgh, fine! I'm doing something wrong and I don't care! I want answers! I wanna know who you are, and nothing will stand in my way. Ugh, why am I so obsessed with you, Shirogane? Tis a most shameful display indeed, yet I cannot restrain myself.

I leave the room quickly. Sigh… Me, someone who is always so insistent about sticking to the rules and the morally right thing to do, is now willing to go against the regulations and my own morality to satisfy my curiosity.

No, this is a serious matter. I have to confirm who he is, only then I'll be able to untie this knot on my chest. Only then I'll be able to trust him again. Yes, I'm doing the right thing here.

I don't know where you are right now, but please don't come back Shirogane. Let me see whose side you're on. Let me satisfy my curiosity.


	14. The Start of the Storm

_"Racing on a headless horse. I've done the damage, set the course._

_Pointed sticks and ancient feasts. In my dreams I feed on beasts._

_There's no sun here, no reflection. Waiting for the resurrection._

_Paleness shines in moonlit places. Alien beings in wooden cases."_

Headless Horse, Need for Speed II.

* * *

**2nd Arc: Ruby in the Rainfall**

**Chapter 14: The Start of the Storm**

* * *

_November 11th. 4:03 AM._

_(Takeru's room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

Zzz…

Ugh… Who's shaking me so much? It's so cold. Someone took my blanket off, they have some nerve.

"Wake up, Takeru-san." A kind, sweet voice beckons me away from slumber.

"Ugh… Kasumi?"

"Good morning." Her usual smile greets me as I open my eyes.

Oh, right. Niigata. I stretch my arms as I raise from the bed. It's the first time Kasumi comes to wake me up in this world. I had almost forgotten she used to do that.

She jumps in surprise, did she read my mind just now?

"Takeru-san, I used to wake you up in the other world?"

"Yeah, everyday just before my alarm went off. You don't have to do it if it's a bother, though."

"…No, I think I'll start waking you up. Sumika-san will be happy when I tell her about it."

"Alright, you do you. I'll get ready. You can wait outside." And there she goes.

After a quick shower and changing into my uniform I open my closet and grab the Minaru Kamui and hold it close to me for a while. I won't screw up, I'm definitely coming back alive. After taking one last look at it I stash it again inside the closet. I then go to my drawer and take out the metal box, and I remember that last peaceful week we had. This is my first step to regaining that, like hell I'll fail. I will protect the Valkyries, I will make this mission go better than last time.

Leaving the box on top of my desk I turn out the lights and get out, and along Kasumi I go to the changing room to get my suit on.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me as we walk.

"No, I'm actually quite relaxed." For some reason I didn't have a nightmare today, so I'm as fresh as I haven't been since I came here.

"Why? You'll be fighting the BETA, you might die today."

"Because I won't die Kasumi. Have some faith in me, will you? You saw all the simulations we did, right?"

"But to go into battle with an untested OS is very risky. What if a bug appears while you're fighting?" She sounds really worried. She does have a point though.

"I won't be alone out there, and I won't be doing any risky stunts this time. I promise you I'll come back home safely."

"If you say so." You don't sound convinced.

I go into the changing room and get into my exosuit. Finally, I'm marching into the battlefield again. If I remember correctly, three members of the Valkyries that I never met were put out of commission today, two died and one was hospitalized, so this is a prime chance to change history for the better. If I can save them, or at least one of them, our survival chances will go up. We will need all the hands we can get for the eventual battle of Kashgar.

We then made our way to the hangar, where Yuuko-sensei was already waiting for us.

"Good morning, you two. Good to see you're here on time."

"Good morning, Sensei. How are the preparations?"

"Perfect. I already gave the briefing to the Valkyries, so you're all that's left. That Kagerou over there is your unit." She points towards a midnight blue TSF, I remember seeing Eagles during my missions and in the hangar but this one looks different.

Just like the Gekishin I piloted the other time, this one's shoulders and chest are more spiky. It's head is less round too and now has a small antenna and additional sensors to it's sides. However the biggest difference is it's waist, I remember the Eagle to have a more square shape to it's waist, but this one's was not only a bit smaller and had a certain inverted triangle shape to it, but it has some sensors in it as well. It also has two thrusters on it's back where it's pylons are supposed to be, they look more curved than our usual Jump Units and instead of having one set of Variable Wings it has two smaller ones. Sensei, you did this on purpose, didn't you? If I can only fight with guns and daggers there's no way I could go and do some of my reckless movements. I wanna sword.

"So Shirogane, what do you think of it? I based it's improvements on a prototype that was tested in Project Prominence. Since you're supposed to be one of the few survivors you should get used to hearing about the different projects that were there."

"I was just a Cadet according to the report, so why should I know anything about all the different stuff they were testing there?"

"Because there was a competition there, the Blue Flag, where all the nations showed off some of their TSFs in live combat." For real?! We have TSF tournaments here?! Why did nobody told me that last time? I would have loved to see any footage that was recorded!

"So this model is based on one prototype? I suppose that it's made this way for quick maneuvering at mid range, right?"

"Exactly. You'll be fighting as a Gun Sweeper today, even if you'll only have two rifles with you. The extra speed from the new engines and the two additional thrusters along with the XM3 will make up for not having another two guns in your overall performance. Since you'll be using 36mm ammo you'll be carrying two extra magazines along with your daggers, one on each knee. Also it's painted with ARP and all it's sensors and the new radar and antenna should give you some stealth capabilities, even if you're not using the complete stealth protocol we discussed the other day. I couldn't make it in time to change it to OBL but it should still be fast enough for you to be comfortable in it. I'd say it's almost like a 3rd Generation TSF now."

"Yeah, there's no reason to use only infrared today. So I guess this will be a more accurate test of all the tech you made using the notes I brought, right?"

"Yes, especially the new Jump Units. I added the Variable Wings to give you more control on all those aerial movements you were doing last time. I updated the XM3 with our most recent avionics and adjusted them as much as I could to fit your piloting style, the new radars and sensors will give you more accuracy and will also help in sending jamming signals to cover your position. Remember that this is a secret mission, you're not supposed to be spotted by any other force. But with all the new toys you'll have I guess I shouldn't worry."

"Don't worry, Sensei. I know how important this is, I'm not screwing this up. So, anything else I should know?"

"Yes, you're there to kill the BETA. Leave Isumi and the rest to deal with the capture of the live specimens, and since you're not a Vanguard do not try to go after the Laser-Class unless something unexpected happens or either me or Isumi order you to do so."

"Even if I could save someone?" She stops when she was about to respond, and after a pause she answers.

"Only if you won't put yourself at risk of getting killed. If you do something stupid I won't let you take the CCSE. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Well, time to go." After activating it with my remote control on my head gear and waiting for it to descend, I grab the wire that takes one to the cockpit.

"Shirogane?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"How many members of the squad were lost last time in this battle?" How weird. I thought you would be the last to be concerned about that kind of thing, so long as we brought back results.

"Three. Two died, one got hospitalized."

"I see. Don't try to do the impossible if you see them about to die. I know you said before you were prepared to not being able to save everyone, but don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks, Sensei. And don't worry, I won't do something stupid." I salute her as I board the Kagerou.

"Good luck, Takeru-san. Bye Bye." Kasumi waved at me as the cockpit closed, I waved back and then it closed shut.

Alright Takeru, ready to rumble! Today is when the true change starts! I'm taking them to victory no matter what. And you Kagerou will come with me in my first hope-filled step into this bloody road of carnage.

"Viking, Valkyrie Mum here. Report your status." Haruka's voice reaches my ears. I had steeled myself during this week, but man, my feels have received a crit right now.

"Viking here, all systems green."

"Roger that. Please proceed to the gate and be ready to launch at my signal." Tapping the controls, my TSF is released from the iron cables. The mechanism on the floor lines me up towards a gate that was opening, it's ramp rising into position.

I inhale slowly through my nose, grabbing the joysticks a bit more strongly. Remembering our last talk by the memento, remembering what happened in the Reactor's room, I lick my lips and then exhale loudly. This time you won't die Haruka, nor anyone else from the Valkyries. I'll make sure this loops goes right, starting now!

"Viking, take off! I repeat, take off!" I step on the pedals and move the controls forward. Let's go, Kagerou!

I'm met with more speed than I had thought I would have, blasting off the ramp. This is almost like the Shiranui I had last time. Did my notes brought such a huge improvement? Perhaps them and the data of that Prominence project mixed well together.

I'm on the sky flying towards my designated point in the formation, the rest of the mechs are all Shiranuis. With me, we are a total of thirteen TSFs in the squad and there are two large carriers coming along us. There's three TSFs on the front in an arrowhead, I suppose Hayase is there with the other two Vanguards. Then on each side there's two Gun Sweepers, one Gun Interceptor, and one Impact and Blast Guard. If nothing has changed about them, then the Interceptors are Munakata and the Captain. Akane should be a Sweeper, Kashiwagi should be an Impact Guard, and Kazama should be a Blast Guard. I'm also a Gun Sweeper today, so that leaves two unknown Sweepers, one unknown of each Guard and the other two Vanguards I also don't know about.

I heard from Kashiwagi that Tsukiji was also in the squad, I wonder if the rest of Akane's team in the lacrosse match is here as well. I'll find out soon enough.

"Hey, Viking." A voice I recognize speaks through the common channel. The hell are you doing, Hayase? Yuuko-sensei told me that we were supposed to be quiet while we were flying towards Niigata.

"Viking here, what is it Valkyrie 2?"

"Say, in a scale from one to ten, how good are you? Because it feels reeeeaaaalllyyy bad to have a random join us in such an important mission." Ah yes, classic Hayase here. I wonder if she'll end up hating me too? You know what? Whatever, they can't hear my real voice anyways.

"I'd say an eight."

"Oho, someone's confident! Well, try to not get in the way and actually get some kills, though in that TSF I'm amazed you can even fly alongside us."

"You say that but I bet you're actually interested in the mysterious pilot. Fast as always when it comes to seduction, Hayase. Viking, be careful or she'll gobble you up whole." Munakata didn't waste time to tease her. Glad to see that some people haven't changed.

"**M-U-N-A-K-A-T-A!** That's not what this is about!"

"Valkyries 2 and 5, if you're done chatting remain silent!" The Captain scolded them before Munakata's teasing got stronger. You did this to yourself, Hayase. "Viking, Valkyrie 1 here." The Captain opens a private line with my unit. I'm getting scolded too, right?

"Viking, hearing you loud and clear."

"Forgive my subordinates. The first one is too competitive for her own good, and the other one simply cannot contain herself when she sees an opening. Do not take it as a personal offense." Always so dedicated to the team.

"I have taken no offense, Captain. A little bit of teasing is good for a team's morale on the field. It's alright, really." It's also really refreshing hearing their voices again. I can only hope I can get along with the Valkyries of this world, it would be horrible if all my squadmates ended up hating me. I can already hear all of them screaming in unison 'SILENCE AMERICAN!'.

"Thanks for your understanding. If I might ask, have you received any special orders from the XO?"

"No, I was told to follow your orders on the field until she contacted me if she deemed it necessary."

"Roger. When you receive those orders please notify me of it immediately. Valkyrie 1, out."

I wonder what orders Yuuko-sensei has in store for me today, it can't be something dangerous since she told me to not die today.

The rest of the flight went by peacefully. It almost doesn't feel like I'm going to battle, with the beautiful sunrise on my sight.

We finally reach the shore and take our position on the field. 6:05, in only five minutes they'll start their march.

The whole land is also a wasteland, I read up on the invasion of the '98 and apparently it was because the BETA split in two groups that Japan didn't fall. A big part of the Kanto region got turned into a wasteland by the time Operation Lucifer recovered Yokohama. All the Japanese forces had withdrew to the east and left the BETA from both Sadogashima and Yokohama to ravage the lands. Some places on the southern and central parts seem to still have some vegetation here and there, like the place where we found the Shogun last time and the area near Mt. Tengen, mostly thanks to the efforts of the Royal Guard and the fact that the BETA simply didn't have much time to gather all the resources near the mountains. Unlike the lands beyond the Second Defense Line that are now declared inhabitable by the Shogunate and there's nothing there more than some lone military bases in case the BETA attack from the west again, and some people living in defiance to the law in their old towns.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, listen up! Recheck your loadout and assume formation. According to our intel the BETA will be advancing towards us in some minutes, so be ready at any moment." The Captain ordered just as we finished landing.

The carriers went to another location, for when we have to make our retreat, after dropping the equipment to capture the BETA. Some big containers with an orange liquid, some Super Carbon wires and a claw-like add-on for our arms, as well as some more fuel to resupply what we spent on our way here.

All my equipment is fine, the thrusters are also in perfect condition. I refilled my first tank of fuel and have the secondary at full load. No problem with the joints or anything.

"Valkyrie Mum to all units, report your status." Everybody answered the same, everyone had no problems with their machines.

Our mission is to engage the BETA near the shore after the initial bombardment from the MDF happens and before the rest of them arrive, to avoid being detected. Given the current relations of the UN with the Empire I wouldn't put it past them to attack us at first sight. I'm actually surprised we made it here without being detected, Japan's defenses are really bad. Even if this squad is using Shiranuis and all of them are registered as allied units and my Kagerou has stealth protection this is just ridiculous. We made it from one end to the other without being detected, at all. No wonder the coup went so smoothly last time, Sagiri must have known the precarious state of our internal defenses. Or is Sensei abusing a crack in their system to make this happen?

The minutes slowly click by, when at 6:21 Haruka's voice could be heard again.

"Valkyrie Mum to all units, we have confirmed that there's a Brigade-sized herd of BETA moving towards your position. Approximately 50% of it is made out of Tank-Class, there's a 10% of Grappler-Class and a 5% of Destroyer-Class. Less than 5% of it are made out of both Laser-Classes and Fort-Class. The rest are infantry types. The MDF Naval Platoon will be engaging them shortly. Be at the ready for their eventual arrival. Valkyrie Mum, out."

So here they come. In less than five minutes they should be arriving at the shore. Now it's just praying that things go well out in the sea.

6:25 AM. No updates yet. It should be coming right about…

"Valkyrie Mum to all units, the Ocean Defense Line has been breached. Prepare to engage. The MDF Naval Platoon will be sending missiles towards the shore as the BETA surface, remain in your current position until the bombardment has ceased."

"Valkyrie 1, roger that. Valkyrie 1 to all units! Assume your formation, remember that we are here only to thin their numbers and capture some live specimens. Don't go doing anything crazy!"

"Understood!" All of us answered in unison.

Now, it's showtime. Come already BETA, I'll use every single bullet I have on you today. And as if answering to my challenge the first figures of the Fort-Class appeared on the distance over the water. Took you long enough, you bastards.

The radar beeps, the missiles are just about to hit. And as the Destroyers rushed out of the sea a whirlwind of fire ravaged the shoreline. Multiple tornadoes made of blazes scorched the BETA, only to be followed by giant explosions.

The mixed bombing approach, huh? First drop the heavy incendiary bombs, then the explosive ones hit the rest. With the first one you can deal easily with the Destroyers thanks to how squishy and fragile their bodies are, then when the Tanks and the rest arrive you drop the heavy missiles to deal with their overwhelming numbers with the great AoE of the explosions.

If I hadn't seen the drop of the Orbital Corps and the explosion of the XG I would be shocked right now. But I can't really be surprised when at least a hundred Destroyers are charging at me.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units! Commence operation, march forward!"

"Roger!"

The arrows appear on the radar and everybody charges at the BETA.

I boost jump and enter formation with my flight. The Vanguards are rushing towards the Destroyers, they jump to the sideway and shoot at them as they keep marching onwards. This makes some Destroyers stop, causing the ones behind to ram into them.

"Flights B and C, attack the Destroyers. Remember to leave some of them crippled so that Flight D can later capture them!" With the orders clear, the six members of both flights, me included, form a triangle as we advance.

With the Gunsweepers at the tip of the spear, the Interceptors on their eight and five respectively, and the rear flight moving side by side in a square, we advance into the BETA.

As soon as they entered our range, we send our heat waves at them. Sometimes a spurt of blood gushed out, sometimes we hit their shells.

"Viking, come along! We'll flank them from their sides. Take my eleven!" Akane told me as she moved forward, she's currently Valkyrie 8 and it's my pair in the right side of the formation.

"Roger!" Our side of the offense moved forward, we need to halt the Destroyer's advance before the gap made by the bombardment vanishes.

I do a double boost jump to gain altitude and using the thrusters in my back I adjust my position to have a clear look of the Destroyers. I lock both Assault Rifles onto the herd and shoot at them. Akane seemed to be a bit behind me, she couldn't keep up with my speed.

"Valkyrie 8, I'll spearhead the assault on our side, you stay nearby and finish all the ones that I cannot kill. If I get too far away, send a message."

"Roger!" Wow, didn't expect her to comply so easily. So when she doesn't have a bone to pick she's obedient? Who knows what Yuuko-sensei told them about me for this mission.

As I landed I flicked my joysticks hard, boost dashing out of the way of a charging Destroyer as I lock my gun on it, then with one gun pointing forward and one pointing backwards I open fire. The bullets break through the herd as the splashes of BETA blood paint the wasteland.

Akane finished the Destroyers that I injured but didn't kill, covering my rear. I take a dash backwards as I sick my guns on the Tanks that appeared to my left.

"Viking, Valkyries 8, 9 and 10. Move forward and finish this herd, We're wasting too much time with them. Valkyrie 5, help me cover their six!" The Captain ordered, showing us the positions she wanted us to take on our radars.

Without delay, me and the other three rush forward forming a line and attack the BETA.

The Captain and Munakata then covers us as we advance into the herd shooting left and right. I jump and use the thrusters to spin, making uranium rain upon the BETA. Using the extra thrusters I boost dash in midair, switching my gun for a dagger before I land, and once I hit the ground I dash forward while using only the left thrusters to make me spin again, slashing the Destroyers backs. By my side, the other three had penetrated the herd with their firepower making more of them crash into the others' backs.

A bleep in my radar catches my attention. The Vanguard sent us new data, the rest of the herd is closing in on us. Not a second later, the red spiders and boiled crabs appear on my view.

As I spin around and slash at a charging Grappler's head-like appendage, I keep shooting behind me with my other gun at all the Tanks that were closing in on us.

The other Gun Sweepers were also nearby firing with their four guns at the BETA, then we get a warning to pull back. Shortly after canister shells sent from the rear rain on the monsters that charged at us, killing and crippling.

I start doing consecutive boost jumps to rejoin the line as the rear snipes the Grapplers that approached us, while the Captain and Munakata keep the Tanks at bay. I use this chance to change the magazine of the gun I was using and sheathe my dagger.

"Valkyrie 1 to Midfield and Rear! We're moving forward, break through the Tanks and secure a vantage point to support the Storm Vanguards!"

"Roger!"

I do a full boost jump to my right as I avoid most BETA in the way, but it seemed Akane was having some trouble keeping up with me and the Captain. Right, they not only lack the XM3 but they don't think to do anything more than a simple boost jump. The other side of the formation also seemed to be falling behind.

Doing a barrel roll and using the additional thrusters to drive myself towards the ground I put my left gun on the pylon by the side of my leg and I take out one dagger. I stab one Destroyer from above as I landed, did a sidestep and dashed forward into another one shooting it at point blank. Boost backflipped outta the way and sicked my gun on the herd from above.

"Valkyries, try to synchronize your jump timings with mine. You'll get surrounded if you don't put some speed in your stride." I can only hope they took it in good faith.

"Thanks for the suggestion. Valkyrie 1 to Midfield, synchronize your jumps with Viking's. We need to finish this quickly. Rear, cover our advance but do not fall behind."

We resume our double boost jumps as the Tanks and Grapplers rush at us, the other three are having some trouble with the timing but they're definitely moving faster now. We shoot at the ones that get close as the four of us drive past the first wave. The Captain and the rest follow right behind us.

We approach another thick herd, I do a boost dash to get to an elevation and point both guns at the BETA. Purple blood is spilled as me and the rest of the Gunsweepers rained uranium towards the beasts while Munakata and the Captain cleared our sides.

"Valkyrie Mum to all units, we have confirmed that the Laser-Class have reached the shore. Exert extreme caution from now on!"

"Valkyrie 1, roger that. Valkyrie 1 to all units! Be ready for incoming lasers at any time from our twelve. Vanguards report your status!"

"Valkyrie 2 here." Hayase sounded shaken. Don't tell me…

"Valkyrie 2, report your status."

"Half of my ammo remaining on my guns, no serious damage to my unit. We're currently retreating from the shore towards your position. We couldn't get past all the Fort-Class, there's too many of them to do it without support." Thank God no one died.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, we move to Phase 2. Frontliners, cripple the BETA as much as you can. Flight D, switch one rifle to the paralyzing shells and be ready to capture the ones that are hit by them. All units be ready to retreat as soon as I give the order."

"Roger!"

"Valkyrie 1 to Valkyries 3 and 4, go to B Flight and coordinate as their vanguard. Valkyrie 2 come to C Flight."

"Roger!"

"Viking, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Captain."

"When Valkyrie 2 regroups with us you are to join her as our fronliners. Leave me and Valkyrie 5 to cover your backs." Of course, we have to operate in elements to avoid being flanked. Seems like I will have to go melee, Sensei.

"Valkyrie 2 here. Captain, your orders!" Hayase's Shiranui dropped out of the sky.

"You are to charge alongside Viking. Work together to cripple those bastards as much as you can!"

"Roger!"

A private channel is opened with my unit.

"Looks like I'll have to tag along with you, Eight." Is she gonna call me that now?

"I'll be right behind you, Valkyrie 2." Just like last time, eh? Seems like I'm bound to team up with you.

"You better! If you're as good as you said you gotta go and crush those bastards as hard as you can! Now, on me!"

With now forming a spearhead with me and the three Vanguards, we charge towards the BETA. I do a double boost jump and use the backthrusters' Variable Wings to line myself horizontally above the BETA. I open fire towards the Tanks and Grapplers, ripping the Tanks' legs and damaging the Grapplers' backs. Hayase charges in after my attack gave her a path forward and slashed the legs of the Grapplers from their sides, tumbling them down.

As she back dashed shooting at the Tanks, I landed and boost dashed forward dagger at the ready. More Tanks and Grapplers were falling apart to our coordinated attacks as we moved forward. The others seemed to be having no trouble keeping up.

As we retreated before we were surrounded the Captain's missiles hit our pursuers, as Akane and the others kept shooting at the BETA that were nearby to give us room to retreat safely. We also kept shooting towards the unending stream of Tanks that jumped at us and the occasional Grappler. I had to switch another magazine. I'm already at less than half ammo, and around 12% fuel on my main tank. And the red dots on the radar seemed to not even be affected.

"Valkyrie Mum to all units, the Laser-Class seems to be stationed at the shoreline, unmoving. The XO orders the capture of at least ten Laser-Class. The Fort-Class will soon reach your position, be ready to intercept. Valkyrie Mum, out."

We regrouped as we retreated, we dealt with the vanguard quite nicely. Now's time for the real show.

"Valkyrie 1, roger that. Valkyrie 1 to all units, we'll capture some Laser-Class and finish this mission before we're detected by the MDF. Engage Arrowhead 2 and advance! Storm Vanguards and Viking work as Flight A from now on, the rest of the Gunsweepers assume a line behind them and cover them as they advance along me and Valkyrie 5. Rear, be ready at any time to send the paralyzing at the Lasers. Valkyries, forward!"

"Roger!"

The whole squad starts dashing forward, towards the towering figure of the Fort-Class. Hayase cannot keep up with my speed as we slash at the BETA that come closer.

Now wielding the two daggers on each hand I slash at the Tanks legs. I keep my pace and stance as I dash and slash about. I take a step back and boost dash forward veering slightly right to avoid a Grappler and slash at its back legs, I do a jump backwards and do some quick slashes towards the Tanks.

I gotta say, my accuracy is busted now. Between how calm I am thanks to Maya-sensei's training, my new pace of attacks and the improved radars, I think I haven't missed a single attack today, not even against the small Tanks with my daggers. I do a triple boost jump to get back to my position behind Hayase, and do a downward slash at the head of a Grappler that was on my way.

We're now just some meters away from the Forts, there's ten of them here on the right side blocking our way to the Laser-Class. Another ten to the left finish the circle that's blocking our way to the Laser-Class.

"A Flight! We'll go and kill some Forts to clear a path for the Captain and the rest to shoot the paralyzing ammo before the Lasers start attacking! 2 and 3, take the left. Eight, you come with me to the right!" Hayase shouted over the speakers.

"Roger!" We both charge forward, ignoring the Tanks. I try to adjust my speed with hers as we close in on the Forts. The other two Vanguards take the Forts to our left.

A stinger flies our way, I sidestep to the right and resume my boost dash. Hayase just a bit behind me, we time our jumps and slash at the Fort from below together, tearing it's sting apart before it retracted. We then switch to our guns and open fire from below it towards it's head, uranium tears into the monster as a stream of blood is splashed onto our TSFs. One Fort down. We dash away from the tumbling corpse, slashing the nearby Tanks that tried to jump us.

I do a double boost jump to avoid a stinger and then use the extra thrusters to do a boost dash in midair, landing myself nearby the next prey. I dash under it from it's side avoiding it's legs and start jumping and slashing at it, it doesn't even flinch or stop in reaction to the injuries. Hayase arrives besides me and starts doing more damage with her sword.

"Hey, Viking! Take my rifle and go blow the nearby one's head off with your acrobatics! I'll cut this one's head myself!" I catch the rifle in midair as she threw it at me, it immediately gets linked to my unit.

"Do you not mind me getting all those kills?"

"You're killing them with my rifle, so they're my kills!" Hehehe, never change Hayase! You always manage to make me smile even in the direst of battles.

I double boost dash from below the Fort towards the other ones while clearing the red sea that's in the way, I got five shots of 120mm in this thing. I do a full boost jump, using the extra thrusters to balance myself in the air. Now, just like with the TR! Eat this! I fire two consecutive shots towards it's head aiming at it's neck, it exploded in answer to my treat.

I do a barrel roll to avoid another stinger, and I was ready to charge at the Fort with my dagger but Hayase dashed out of nowhere and cut the stinger before it goes back into the Fort.

"I'll cover you from the Tanks, you blow their heads off! With this the path forward will be done!"

"Roger!" I dash towards my left, shooting my remaining 36mm on the Tanks that appear before me and some Grapplers that got close. I do a triple boost jump and shot the three remaining shells onto the Fort's head from it's side, making it explode. I do a boost dash to land near a Grappler that was getting too close to Hayase and slash it's claws off with one dagger, using the other to tear through it's flesh.

Now with some free room, Hayase boost jumped towards a Fort while shooting at it's stinger. Her Shiranui spun around, turning itself into a blade cyclone, slashing at the Fort's body and tearing it's head apart in a flash. I dealt with the nearby Tanks to give her a safe landing. More fire opened from behind as the Midfield advanced and cleared the bulk of Tanks that were in the area. The other Vanguards were slashing at a Fort from below, getting showered in blood and flesh as they kept slicing at the gargantuan BETA until it fell.

We made a path between the Forts, the ones that were to the sides were bombarded with who knows how many ballistic shells in perfect synchrony to the same spot. There were still some of them, but we'll have to hold them until the Captain and the others manage to capture some of the Laser-Class.

"Valkyrie 1 to Storm Vanguards! Go after the Laser-Class, we will send the paralyzing shells as soon as you get close! Use the BETA as cover to advance!"

"Roger!" Hayase and the other two rushed forward.

"Viking regroup with the Midfield, we'll hold the line and give cover to the Vanguards until the Lasers have been captured! Rear guard, ready the paralyzing shells!"

"Roger!"

This is it, just one more push and the mission will be over. This is the most risky part for all of us, since the Vanguards have to rush into the Lasers and the rest of us have to hold this place to prevent the Vanguards from being surrounded.

I shoot what little is left of my ammo along the rest. Two Gunsweepers were facing towards the shore, sniping with their 120mm at the BETA that tried to jump the Vanguards. The Rear arrived behind us, and as we covered them they readied the paralyzing ammo.

But then…

From the corpse of a Fort many Tanks started coming out. We were surrounded by the corpses of the Forts as wave after wave of Tanks poured from them.

"Impact Guards, send the canister shells. All units with missiles use them freely, assume a Trail and watch each other's backs!"

This won't do. There's too many of them, we can't waste this much time here or the Vanguards will… I open a channel with the Captain.

"Valkyrie 1, requesting permission to charge into the herd as a diversion. That way you can shoot them down easily as they chase me around. My higher mobility will allow to perform this without risk to my unit." I can't see her, but I can sense she's considering the idea, going by those small groans.

"Viking, permission granted. But stay close by, otherwise we won't be able to give you covering fire. Valkyrie 8, lock onto Viking's IFF and cover him from the Tanks." Akane acknowledges the orders and boost dashes to my side, guns at the ready.

"Valkyrie 1, Valkyrie 10 requesting permission to provide support to Viking!" A voice I don't recognize speaks on the common channel.

"Valkyrie 9 requesting the same!" This one is… Tsukiji? I can't really remember well but I think it's her.

"Valkyrie 1, permission granted. Valkyrie 5, regroup with me and aid me in clearing the other flank along the Rear."

"Roger that!"

"Valkyrie 1 to Viking, start the diversion!"

"Understood!" C'mon Kagerou, give me all of your accel! Let's flow into our enemies, like an unending waterfall!

I do a full boost dash, piercing through the Tanks. I spin around, do a forward dash, sidestep, jump, cancel and slash again. I take a step back and do a wide slash, killing three Tanks that were too close for comfort. The Tanks to my left are decimated by the other's fire.

Akane was shooting three rifles at the same time, timing each shot quite nicely with my jumps to hit most of the Tanks that were surrounding me. I start retreating, dealing with the Tanks that get close as the Captain gives the order to raid the Tanks to both sides.

The three Valkyries that were behind me bombarded the corpses to the left with a flurry of shells, dealing with most of the Tanks that were still coming towards us.

A loud explosion could be heard as the rear blasted the canister shells upon the Fort's corpses that were in the other side, killing most of the Tanks that were coming out of them.

Full boost dashing ahead, I use the extra thrusters to align myself to make my Mugen stance as an inferno comes out of my lower Jump Units. I end up gliding for a while, ripping through the Tanks and some Grapplers. I cancel the gliding and do a boost backflip to get back near my flight. As I retreat more uranium rains on the Tanks.

We can do this. There's not so many on my side, and the others seems to have dealt with their targets too. We somehow survived the Tank ambush, there's still a lot of them around but we dealt with more than half of them already. We just need to wait for the Vanguards to-

A warning appeared on my screen as a familiar beep sounded on my ears, and by instinct I moved backwards. Light flashed before my eyes, there were Laser-Class inside a corpse of a Fort we killed.

"Retreat from this area! Get away from the Lasers!" Just as the Captain shouted, we all moved away as the beeping of the Laser alarm roared alive.

A shower of light poured from behind us, as we barely manage to escape the Laser's assault. Those bastards! A feint ambush to make us lower our guard, all to use the Lasers in a corpse that was left on our rear! This is the work of the Superior no doubt, only through him can the BETA do this kind of tricks.

We scatter about as we dodge the beams of light that follow us closely, using the BETA as cover. How many Lasers are in that corpse? If there's some Heavy Laser inside there…

"Valkyrie 1 to Vanguards! Give me a report!"

"V-Valkyrie 2 here, Captain both Valkyrie 3 and 4 were hit by Lasers from our six. What's the situation back there?!" What?! The ambush… costed us the lives of the two Vanguards? Damn it! I couldn't… Nobody could have done anything. You sons of an eldritch bitch!

"Valkyrie 2 get away from there, capture of the Laser Class will be impossible in this situation. Valkyrie 1 to all units! We're retreating, Rear guards ready the containers with the captured BETA." The Captain sounded nervous, it's rare to hear her like this. Only when things went wrong in Sadogashima she sounded like this, so preoccupied.

"Shirogane, can you hear me?" A private channel opened up.

"Sensei? What is it?" I got startled by her sudden appearance.

"Suzumiya is getting me updated on the situation from one of the carriers, there's apparently a nice amount of Lasers near you. Tell Isumi to capture some of them and then issue the retreat order."

"You think we can avoid their attacks while capturing some of them? We're at our limits here." That seems crazy, going by the fact that we're barely dodging them while we retreat now.

"Give Isumi the message that I order her to use 'that' ammo. Get someone to cover you as you move around, leave the capture to the experienced members. That's all."

"And I suppose you won't tell me what 'that' is?"

"Shirogane, there's no time for this. Or do you have an idea, perhaps?"

"We could send canisters at them, forcing the Lasers to look up. Then, a small group can rush into the group, paralyze some of them to allow the capture, and kill the rest. Me and some others could remain behind to give them cover from afar. We won't be able to escape safely anyways without killing the Lasers."

"Not bad. That's similar to what I had in mind. Take a rifle from someone and send canisters from the back, do not go near the lasers. Tell Isumi to send 'that' after the canisters." And she cut the connection.

No time to waste then! I open a private channel with the Captain.

"Valkyrie 1! Orders from the XO have arrived!" I explain to her the orders Sensei gave.

"Roger! Blast Guards! Ready the Yellow Dust shells!" The what now? Yellow Dust?

We retreat to a small clearing behind some BETA corpses, safe from the Lasers for now. One of the Valkyries hands me a rifle and I assume my position crouching along the Rear forming a line, aiming at the corpse from which the Lasers appeared.

"Send the canisters now!" Not a second later from the Captain's order, the canisters were flying towards the Lasers. They got taken out of course, but that's what allowed our two Blast Guards to rush out of cover, shooting the Yellow Dust straight at them while they were looking up.

**BOOOOOM!**

An explosion louder than anything I've heard roared through the battlefield. That shape… A cloud of literal yellow dust covered the battlefield. What the hell is that thing even?

"Valkyrie 1 to Valkyries 5, 8, 9, and 10. Come along with me, I'll use the paralyzing shells I have on me to stun the Lasers and you'll help me carry them. Viking, Valkyries 6 and 7 cover our backs to secure an escape route. The rest capture any crippled BETA that's nearby and dispose of the rest."

"Roger!"

I stay behind slashing at the Tanks and Grapplers, while the other two Valkyries cover me with their guns. There's too many Tanks and there's also more Forts getting closer. The Laser on the shore have not attacked yet, but if they do…

"Aaaauugh!" What? What happened?!

A Destroyer charged out of nowhere onto one of the Valkyries that were covering me, she couldn't dodge it entirely and half of it's TSF was broken, falling to the floor as pieces of it's armor teared from it's frame. She was still alive, but…

The other one shot the Destroyer from behind, and continued to shoot at all the nearby Tanks that were trying to climb onto the remains of the TSF.

I rush back to protect the broken Shiranui from the Tanks. Damn it, if things keep going on like this, this will end like last time. It's like I didn't change anything!

Wait... What if this time this invasion is also different?

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, we've captured some Lasers. We're retreating! All units start falling back. Valkyrie 2, report your status!"

"I'm retreating to the carriers away from the battle since one of my legs got hit by a laser, I'll be there in three minutes tops."

"Roger, everyone else let's get out of here! We've already lingered enough!"

"Eiko! Can you hear me?!" Kazama shouted over the common channel. They must be really close for her to lose her composure, since she was always so calm during our missions together.

"Touko, I… I can't feel my legs… I'm done for, get out of here." She sounded very weak. At this rate she'll die.

"Viking to Valkyries 6 and 7. I can buy you some time, get the injured one out of the cockpit ASAP!" I rush against the Tanks. I'm getting low on fuel, but no way in hell I'll abandon a comrade that I can save. Even if I can't do more than simple boosts, that's more than enough!

A dash to the left, I slash at the Tanks with the sword and shoot the rifle I got until it ran out of ammo, I take a step back, get one dagger out again, and dodge some of the ones that were trying to jump on me. I keep jumping and canceling to distract the Tanks. I won't last much longer, if I can't rip through them it's very hard to hit them, and there's too many around.

Damn it, some of them jumped onto my back! I do a boost backflip into the ground, crushing the Tanks that were on me. I do a crouch dash as I slash the Tanks that tried to jump on me, but I can't shake all of them off. Dammit! I was never surrounded by so many Tanks without ammo! Shit, this is not going-

**SWISH! CLANK!**

Another Shiranui dashed towards me, slashing the Tanks that were on me with it's dagger.

"Viking, are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks, Valkyrie 8."

But… something was wrong. Not only Akane's, but the Shiranuis of the ones that charged towards the Laser-Class looks like they're melting, like some mannequin made out of wax that got close to a source of heat.

"Valkyrie 7 to Viking, I've recovered Valkyrie 6. Let's retreat!"

"Roger!" Outta here! Forward dash!

"Valkyrie 1 to Rear, use another Yellow Dust to deny the advance of the BETA. They'll attract the eyes of the IJA if they follow us."

"Roger!"

I do some consecutive jumps and joined the rest of the squad. The Captain and the others were just a bit behind me. We move away from the path the BETA were marching on, flying NOE to avoid the lasers. The rear shot another of those yellow dust clouds at the BETA that were following us, forcing them to halt.

Some minutes after that there's no more red dots on the vicinity. The IJA is currently engaging the BETA, no one is coming to our position. It's over, we made it out.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units! Report your status!" Everybody reported themselves, Hayase had catched up to us in the way.

I let out a sigh, moving my neck in circles. Gritting my teeth, I restrain my hand from hitting something. I exhale through my nose like an angry bull, leaning back into my seat.

In the end I couldn't change the outcome of this fight, was I not enough? Or is it because this world is different? The BETA didn't seem different from what I remember, so what happened? Had I not being here, would the result had been worse than last time?

A private channel opens with my unit, and an unexpected voice speaks to me.

"Viking, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. What is it, Valkyrie 8?" For Akane to do this, what does she want to say to me?

"I'd like to ask your opinion on my performance today as your partner in the right element, if you would be so kind." She's speaking formally to me, Sensei just what did you tell them?! Well, let's use this chance to help her out.

"You did well today. While your maneuvering is still rather rough, your accuracy is very good. You have a good sense for being on the offensive, as well as a good eye for providing cover. You saved my back in more than one occasion today, without counting how you dealt with the Tanks that had me at the last moment. I'd recommend you to work on your dexterity, if you can maintain your accuracy while moving faster you'll be a fine frontliner in the future. Just remember to take two seconds before acting, haste makes waste after all." I remember that she was always rushing stuff last time, so if I can somehow convince her to take a more analytical approach to her offense she will end up being a great pilot.

She was better than Chizuru as a Gun Sweeper, since she is more suited for offense. Last time, Chizuru was more adept for an Interceptor role but who knows how she'll turn out this time around.

"Thank you very much for your words! I'll keep them in mind during my practice. Valkyrie 8, out." I hope she can stop chasing so madly after the Storm Vanguard position this time, if she can make the most out of her current role she'll learn a lot of valuable lessons.

Being able to attack on all angles is something only the Gun Sweeper can do, it's not like the Vanguards are the best units of a flight. But I guess that with the sword fetish they have in the Empire, relying on guns might be seen as a 'disgrace'.

I resupply my fuel near a carrier, and after the captured BETA are put into the tanks with the orange liquid, the Captain gives the order to retreat and we take off flying low. It's just 6:58, but it feels as if I was fighting for hours on end.

* * *

_Yokohama Base. 2:21 PM_

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

* * *

"...And that's all." I finished telling Sensei of all that transpired, she pushed a button and stopped the recording she had set up.

"I see. So they used not one, but two ambushes. Did this happen last time too?"

"I don't know. Last time you didn't let me join the operation, and you told me nothing about it." When I came to talk with you about it I was super happy that things were resolved faster, but you were real cold now that I think about it. I'm sure it was because of the Valkyries we lost during the fight.

"Well then, I think I might know why this turned out the way it did." Sensei says as she starts spinning slowly in her seat.

"You do? What caused this?"

"You said that in the other version of this world the UN and the Empire were on rather good terms. It may not have been a perfect relation, but they were not at each other's throats like they're here, right?" I nod. "Then, since things are different here, it's possible that the MDF didn't take my warning seriously. I told them to be prepared for a possible BETA incursion, and yet it seems they weren't ready when the BETA surfaced from Sadogashima. We lost two ships today to the Forts, that is a lot of missiles that didn't hit the BETA when they reached the shore. It's also possible that in the other world we attacked the BETA as soon as they surfaced on Sadogashima, making the battle on the sea easier and thinning their numbers even further."

"Sigh… So it's the grudges again. Luckily we didn't run into anyone on our trip back, who knows what they would have done if they encountered us."

"It's tough to know we can't rely on our most closest ally, even more after this matter with this Takamura. Here's the report on her I promised you. She's quite important, you know." She hands me an envelope with some papers.

Let's see… Her father created the Zuikaku, she graduated at a rather young age from an Surface Pilot Training Program of the Empire, fought on the Defense of Kyoto, served on the Royal Guard until she was given on a loan to the Ministry of Defense. She's been working on the EML-Railgun and the Shiranui 1C since they were put in charge of Chofu Base, and she was eventually loaned to the UN when the XFJ Project was created as the leader of it. She supervised the testing of both the railgun and the Shiranui Second test models in Yukon and Kamchatka along her squad. After her heroic actions on the Yukon Incident she was given the rank of Captain in the UN Army, despite the fact that she couldn't prevent the bombs from exploding and she couldn't save her squad from being caught in the explosion. Apparently that's one major problem the XFJ project has, since both prototypes of the Shiranui Second got destroyed they can't continue the testing without making another, which would require money and parts. From America. That's not happening any time soon.

She's also been trained in the use of a sword, like Meiya I guess. She has her own personal yellow Takemikazuchi and has ties with some important people in the Imperial Army. She's a big fish alright, I don't think I'll be able to harm her without getting all of us in trouble. Maybe I could make her have an 'accident' while on the field? I honestly have no idea what I could do to deal with her.

According to the report she's a very cold person. Strict with everyone, bound by her honor to serve to deliver the best possible results. A noble through and through, talking things out with her is out of the question. Maybe the reason Tsukuyomi-san warmed up to me a bit last time was because of a causal leak, but this time I won't be able to hax my way out of this.

Whatever, I'm sure she isn't stupid enough to try to harm me in public, so when she decides to strike at me I'll use the 'self-defense' card as my reason for dealing with her. Let's hope it never comes to that.

"So Shirogane, still think this is a good idea?" Sensei was still showing doubt in her voice.

"Yeah, the railgun is worth it. We probably will have to argue with the Empire to keep it after we finish it, but it's a weapon worth the trouble. If we had it today, the invasion would have been over in a flash."

"Alright, if you say so. Now then, I'd like to start reading the theories, so you go on and rest for the day. If anything comes up just leave it for tomorrow, I want no distractions now."

"Okay, later Sensei." I stand up and leave.

And from now on the real fight starts. Once Sensei gets to work with both theories she'll have to tune the 00 Unit to prevent the leak. I'll have to wait until I can see the data from today's performance of the XM3, but I'm more than happy with it. The Kagerou felt like the Shiranui I used to pilot, it was truly awesome.

I made my way to the PX, since it's still near lunch time. I grab a tray and get in line.

"Rice, miso and mackerel, please." I say as I hand my tray. I wonder how things will turn out in the CCSE, now that I'm on bad terms with everyone. Well, no point in worrying about-

My tray is dropped rather violently, it has less than half of our usual rations.

"That's your fill, move along now!" Kyozuka-san said with an annoyed tone.

"Um, excuse me, but this is not even half of our usual rations." She makes an angry face at me.

"That's all foreigners get here. Hush now, and go to the table. After all the problems you're giving those poor girls… You have some nerve to talk back." I hear the other people in the line snickering. So, you hate me too.

I grab my tray and go to a different table that was empty. Screw all of you, really. I just got back from fighting the BETA, from saving your hides, and this is what I get? Well, they don't know about it. Sigh… Is there anything I can do to mend all this mess?

I couldn't do a thing to save the other two Vanguards, I still don't even know their names. I can only hope that Eiko-san doesn't die, if I'm going by what happened last time she should get hospitalized. But there's the chance that things go differently this time around.

I eat the little food I was given and got out. I can hear them whispering about me and calling me names behind my back. So this is what Dad meant when he told me once about how to deal with cowards. He always said that there was a group of people that would go around spreading rumors and trash talking about others behind their backs, but when confronted about it they negated everything, getting scared and playing the victim. I won't fall for such provocation, I'm here to help. Let 'em talk, Takeru.

On my way to my room I saw Meiya at the distance, she's looking out of the window. She seems… angry for some reason. I shouldn't talk to her, I can't seem to make amends with them. I want no more problems right now and it hurts a lot to see their faces scowl at me.

I know they're not the same, I know I'm being an idiot. But my heart can't take it. I tried being serious these last few days, I tried giving them some pointers, and what did that achieve? Meiya and Chizuru were still frowning at me without answering, and Kei was seriously trying to hurt me during combat practice. I honestly don't know how to approach them anymore. They did try to smooth things over during yesterday's dinner, but I could tell they were forcing themselves because they couldn't look at me in the eye.

Sigh… I honestly rather not talk with them anymore. I don't want to end up angering them on accident.

I walk past her, and as I did I heard her gasp. Maybe I surprised her walking so fast, whatever let's go to the stairs.

"Wait!" She calls out to me as I'm descending.

"Good afternoon, Mitsurugi. What is it?" I greet her after she reaches B1F. Her expression is a mess. She looks sad, angry and anxious all at the same time. Oh, she must want to know where I was during the alarm.

"Shirogane… Where were you during the emergency summons?" Paranoia, you're the fish on her plate.

"Special mission on the lower floors."

"Are those machines more important than… protecting the base?"

"Vice Commander's orders. Can't refuse them, you know." What is she after this time? Can't we just agree to ignore each other? For the sake of coexistence? Please?

"Is that so? Say, can I ask you a personal question?" A quiet, slow tone. Full of insistence, she won't take a no for an answer.

"Go ahead."

"Shirogane… Are you part of the Royal Guard?"

…What did she just say? Why is she asking me this question? Did she learn something about this world's me?

"Oho, a most revealing reaction indeed." She folds her arms as a she narrows her eyes at me, a brow of hers slowly moving up for a moment.

"Mitsurugi, I'm a UN soldier. I'm not part of the Guard."

"Really? Then, why was your profile on our database blocked?" Did she try to access it?

"There was some incorrect data on it, so they had to revise that."

"Hmm… Then why was your public profile blocked as well?"

"I dunno. I just told you there was some incorrect data on them."

"Dodging the question?" A disgusted expression floods her face. What got into her today?

"Say, is that all? I don't know why my profiles were blocked, really. I'm kinda tired, can I be on my way?"

"Oh, yes. Do be on your way. But allow me to ask you one final question. I'd like you to answer it honestly, if you could." She gets closer, bringing her face just a few centimeters away from mine.

Usually I would have gotten embarrassed or excited to have Meiya so close to me, but this time she wasn't getting close with affection. I could feel the aggression emanating from every cell in her body. Now what did I do?

"What is it?"

"Why do you have a Minaru Kamui in your possession?"

…Wait, what?

"What did you say, Mitsurugi?"

"Oh, did I stutter? Forgive me. I said, why do you have a Minaru Kamui in your possession?" She raises her voice a bit, leaking hatred.

Why does she knows about it?! There's no way she…

"Did you enter into my room without my permission, Mitsurugi?"

"Could you answer my question first?"

We stand there, gazing at each other for a while.

What did she enter my room for? What did she see? What is she going to do with that information? But more importantly, she now knows I have the blade. That is a treasure in this world, I can't bullshit my way out of this one.

"So, are you going to answer, Shirogane? Why do you have that sword with you?" What the hell do I tell her? I don't want to get into a fight, but how can I convince her that I have it rightfully?

"…It was a present."

"A present?" She looks insulted, as if the words had hurt her pride.

"Someone gave it to me as a memento before I came to this base."

"As a memento? Do you seriously think I'll believe that?!" She finally snaps as the anger surfaces in her voice like a whale near a shore, sending waves upon waves at me.

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. The original user of the blade died and someone close to that person gave the blade to me, so that I wouldn't forget what I learned from that person, so that I would always remember about our time together, brief as it was. That sword is not mine, it's our sword." Meiya flinches a bit when I return her gaze.

"Hmm… Can you tell me who gave it to you?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't say. It has nothing to do with you. Why are you asking me about it?" Let's pretend I don't know.

"That blade is a national treasure, it can't be given away as a personal present. There aren't many of those intact, it's not something that someone like you should have." Why must you be like this?

"And why is that? I got the blade fairly, I didn't steal it or anything. And why did you enter my room? That's against our regulations." I seem to have made her angrier.

"Regardless of why I intruded on your privacy… Do you think you're above the law, Shirogane? That blade is not something anyone should wield, it's meant for Japanese hands."

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm also Japanese." She purses her lips as she folds her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that. Only a few select people can wield that blade. And I doubt you are one of those chosen ones. You might end up court marshaled for this offense if you do not return it at once." I thought that she would lay off if she knew the owner gave it to me and I pushed towards her breaking the rules, but it seems I can't dodge this one.

"Look Mitsurugi, that blade means a lot to me. It's from someone that's… truly important to me, someone that marked my life." She flinches back, her eyes ease up a bit. "So, I don't know how much it means here, but I guess I won't be able to keep it with me, right?"

"Indeed. I was probing you for answers, in case you had a valid reason to hold onto it. But as I thought you do not."

"So, what are you going to do? Report me to the authorities?"

"I may have to do so. That sword is too valuable to leave it in your hands. Do not take offense, please. It should only be wielded by those in direct service of the Shogunate. You, a UN Cadet that came from America, should not have such an item in your possession. You do seem to be telling the truth, however. Would you accept a suggestion I have for this then?" She looks at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"I believe that we should consult with the authorities of the base. I don't want to bother them, but it may be for the best to resolve this quickly. And you did enter my room without permission." I could maybe get Sensei to lend me a hand here, I think I should have asked her about the katana earlier. I need some cover and more info to deal with this. This might spiral out of control if we don't handle it with care.

"No, this is a matter that does not concern the UN." Wow, Meiya is not backing off. Is she not remorseful about entering my room? "I would like you to come with me to meet a unit of the Royal Guard that is stationed in this base. We should hand the blade to them, I will do my best to clear any suspicions they may have against you if you cooperate. I assure you no harm will come to you, so long as you hand over the Minaru Kamui willingly." Can't say I didn't expect her to be so firm about the sword, though. But I can't go along with her idea. I mean, if Tsukuyomi-san learns I have a Minaru Kamui… I'm going to get us into a huge problem.

"I still think we should talk with the Instructor, considering how you learned of me having the blade. And even with you defending me the Guards might press charges against me." Or worse.

"You sound as if you didn't want to meet the Royal Guard…"

"You said it's illegal for me to possess the blade, do you really think they'll let it slide?" No way in hell I'll walk into the lion's jaws. Since it seems like I'm on the watch list of the Shogunate, I'm sure Tsukuyomi-san must have received some orders about me. It's too dangerous to go meet her without a third party knowing of it.

Meiya sighs and looks right into my eyes, her sapphires brimming with blades.

"Shirogane, if you do not comply, I will call the Royal Guard myself and tell them to-"

"Tell them to what? Pray tell Meiya-sama, what shall you have us do?" Tsukuyomi-san, followed by the Three Idiots, approached us. Guess I'll die today.

Meiya steps forward and gives Tsukuyomi-san a small bow.

"Good afternoon, 1st Lieutenant. I have something to ask of you. Cadet Shirogane has-"

"Meiya-sama, what did I told you to do regarding this Cadet?" Tsukuyomi-san's eyes were stern but her piercing glare was not flowing upon me, but onto Meiya. She didn't let her finish and seemed really angry.

"Huh? I know, and I haven't forgotten. However, he-"

"Meiya-sama, I told you to not get involved with that man. Forget whatever it is that made you argue with him." Meiya's face is painted with shock as her eyes waver, enlarge and shrink in disbelief.

…What the hell is going on here? Is Tsukuyomi-san trying to make Meiya go away to deal with me herself? Right, she doesn't want to put Meiya in unnecessary trouble. Can't say I didn't see this coming, but something feels off here…

"Tsukuyomi, this man has in his possession one precious item that-"

"Surely you understand who ordered me to take this course of action? Are you going to act against her wishes?" Tsukuyomi-san got closer to Meiya, making her slowly take one step backwards. It reminds me of the time she scolded her when she got drunk.

But what did she mean? The only person that can boss around Tsukuyomi-san, other than Meiya, is… Yuuhi. So, the Shogun ordered her to leave me alone. Of course, a dead Royal Guard is suddenly alive as a Cadet in the UN. That's why she sent Takamura, and maybe I'm being observed by the Three Idiots on my daily activities. But why is she scolding Meiya so much? Shouldn't she just tell her to leave? And it's very weird to see this world's Tsukuyomi-san so furious towards Meiya.

"But… Tsukuyomi, please listen. He has a-"

"That's enough!" If she were getting upset at me, I could understand it. But with Meiya? The fuck is going on here?

"Tsukuyomi… Why do you refuse to listen?" Meiya's voice resembled a broken glass, her shoulders were trembling a bit.

"Do not make a scene, please. I taught you better than this. Besides, we cannot involve ourselves with him. I will not repeat myself, if you do not wish me to report this to her you will stand back." Meiya tries to hold her gaze, but eventually gives up. Her fist are tightened and shaking.

"Fine, I'll let it go."

I don't like this. Meiya may end up resenting me even more if I let things sit like this. As much as I want to get away from here, I can't let Meiya leave like this. But what should I…

Hmm… Wait one sec… I have an idea. A dangerous idea. But I could use it to gather some intel here.

I can't normally approach and speak with Tsukuyomi-san after all. Sure, they may already know I'm not this world's me but at least I can use this chance to get some insight through her expressions and words. And it's not like she has the authority to detain me. She wouldn't harm me either, that will only strain the relations with the UN and she wouldn't do that now that we have the deal on the rails.

Sure, her sense of duty is very great so she might attack me. But I don't see them not coming after me if they ever learn I have a Minaru Kamui with me, so being honest about it might be the best thing I can do here and maybe I can score some points with her by showing I care about Meiya.

Sigh… Will the 'I have amnesia' card work here if she pressures me though? No, they must know he's dead since the Shogun seems to be wary of me. I can try to be as honest as I can and hand over the sword, and with Meiya's help she might not show her fangs at me. It is a very important treasure here so I have to show her that I really have no bad intentions or anything. And I'll send some questions in if I find an opening. But I gotta get away from her without making Meiya more hateful towards me. So, let's tell her myself.

"1st Lieutenant, may I?" She seemed startled as I addressed her.

"What is it?" She doesn't seem offended. Meiya folds her arms and stares intensely at both of us.

"Could you please listen to Cadet Mitsurugi's worries? She found out I have a katana in my possession and wanted me to return it." Meiya smiles faintly and addressed Tsukuyomi-san once more.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi that is what I wanted to tell you about. Cadet Shirogane has in his possession a-"

"Silence." A simple word. A calm tone. Yet, it was enough to freeze Meiya.

"Eh?" Meiya's mouth grew smaller, but her shaking lips didn't close. I can't believe it either, I guess she wants to deal with me personally.

"Meiya-sama, you shall remain quiet. Cadet Shirogane, can you tell me what is this about?" She shifts her gaze to me as she took one step, getting closer.

"Someone gave me a katana, and Cadet Mitsurugi told me it was illegal for me to have it. I believe I should return it, right? I didn't knew it was against the law and I had no bad intentions, really." Tsukuyomi-san shakes her head, and then strokes her hair as she looks at me.

"So this is about a sword? That is none of my concern." I don't know who's more surprised between Meiya, the Three Idiots and me. Tsukuyomi-san continues to talk slowly. "There is no law that forbids an owner to give it's sword to someone else, in fact that act of trust is one of the most sacred traditions of the Empire. To take the sword from you would be equal to trampling over the wishes of the original wielder. You may keep it, I shall not object." Saved by the honor code, who would have said it. But she seems… too composed.

"Tsukuyomi, that is-" Meiya shut her mouth as Tsukuyomi-san sent a glare her way.

"I see. Forgive the trouble, 1st. Lieutenant. I'll try to not get in Cadet Mitsurugi's way from now on." I bow to her. The last thing I need is to get on her bad side, considering that I'm already on Yuuhi's black list. Even if I have a thousand questions right now, maybe she's just lying to not get Meiya involved.

"There is no reason to thank me." She gestures towards the trio, signaling them to leave. Once they were far away, she turned to face us bearing an angry expression. "However, do let me tell both of you some things." Ouch. Here comes the 'Why you alive, dead man?' question, perhaps? Meiya also tensed up. Let me see what's under those emeralds, Tsukuyomi-san.

"What is it?"

"First, Meiya-sama it was most foolish to argue with your squadmate here when you could have come to consult me on you own. You did not think on the repercussions this would have for both of you if someone saw you. And you again ignored my advice to not get too close to him. I do not know how you found out he has a katana, but I believe you should reflect on your actions."

Meiya lowers her gaze to the ground in shame. Her lips tremble slightly as she nods in acknowledgment of Tsukuyomi-san's words.

"Next. Cadet Shirogane, you should be more careful with you belongings. If somebody else had seen your blade you would have gotten in serious trouble. Meiya-sama's worry was well placed, even if you have the right to wield it. It might have put you in quite a troublesome situation, you should mend your carelessness. You are lucky your squadmate was the one who found out about this and not another."

She sounds like an older sister scolding me like this, even if she doesn't know I have a Minaru Kamui. However, she does not seem hostile towards me. I give her a nod and for the briefest moment she smiled.

"And last. Both of you really need to stop quarreling. As fellows, you have no reason to doubt each other. You will need to work together in the coming CCSE, so stop with these needless arguments. Cadet Shirogane, I expect you to be on your best behavior around her. Meiya-sama, I expect you to start behaving in a proper manner befitting of your station. You seem to have forgotten what I taught you about poise and composure, that is most shameful." Critical Hit to Meiya's Mental Fortitude Stat. She seems really shaken by this scolding.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind." I bow again, Meiya follows suit.

"Forgive the trouble, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi."

"Do not mention it. Forget we ever met today, we're lucky this happened after the alarm. If people wouldn't have gotten outside to breath some air this wouldn't have gone unnoticed. We have been ordered to not interfere with him, so do not expect our assistance next time." Ordered? This again…

I'd like to ask her, but… What if I blow my cover and she stops being careful around me? Being Meiya's guardian she must know about my situation already. So, she's holding back for now. If I want answers the only time I can get them is now, before Takamura arrives. But Meiya is here. Sigh… I'll have to let it slide. The signs I got have only gotten me more confused, she really didn't send any aggressiveness my way. Is she holding back because of Yuuhi's orders? Or is she not sure whether I am or not this world's me? She must have tried to investigate me after all.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." And with that she leaves with hurried steps.

After she went a considerable distance I reassured myself she wasn't going to suddenly turn around and come after me, and went my way to my room. I need a shower and a nap to clear my head.

"…Forgive me. I shouldn't have gotten so suspicious of you." Meiya said as she walked by my side, hanging her head.

"It's fine. I know you don't like me much. Let's just ignore each other until we get commissioned." I really don't know what to do with you anymore. Being friendly didn't work, being serious didn't work. Asking for their help didn't either. What can I even-

"Wait, Shirogane." She stops me as I was going towards my room.

"What it is?"

"…Are you truly not a member of the Royal Guard?" She drills her eyes into me, folding her arms as usual. Her gaze is wavering again.

"Of course not. Why would I be here as a Cadet then?" She takes a step towards me with clashing waves in her eyes. She's doubting, now that she thinks I have the right to wield a Minaru Kamui she must have assumed I'm on the Guard. Which is kinda right for this world's me.

"Then, why did she call us fellows?"

"Because we're squadmates?"

"Do not be foolish! She called us squadmates before, and don't tell me you didn't notice her tone changed when she said it. To refer to us in such a way… It means she sees you as one of us. So if you're not on the Guard… " Her eyes narrow at me again. Wait, 'one of us'?

"Mitsurugi, I don't know what got into you, but I'm not your enemy. I stopped holding back, I told the 1st Lt about my sword, and I'm not snapping at you despite what you did. Can you please speak your mind with me? What do you mean by 'one of us'?" I honestly have no idea what's she's talking about. How could I be 'one of them' if I'm not a Royal Guard? Maybe she thinks I'm a vassal or something?

"You're telling the truth? You aren't a member of the Royal Guard? Then, what about your swordplay? Where did you learn that style?" Again with this?

"I learned it on my old squad, I told you that already. Look, I'm not on the Guard. She said so herself, the blade can be passed to other people. That's all there is to this." Her shoulders start to tremble.

"…That's all, you say? If someone gave that blade to you… And you have the right to wield it… Then I'm… My mission…"

"Mitsurugi? Hey, what's up?" I've never seen Meiya so visibly troubled, except during the coup but that was a limit situation. "Did I say something harmful again?"

"Stop that. You… Because of you…" She looks at me with blades in her eyes. Now what did I say?!

"What is it now? Can you speak to me? I don't know what's going on here, and I want to know what's up with you. Tell me what's troubling you, please? Why are you so rejecting towards me?" I take one step forward but then she moves away, avoiding my gaze.

"…Forgive me. What I can tell you is that 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi sees you as someone who serves the Shogun, that's why she called us fellows. Excuse me, I need to get some air." And she stormed out of here, not giving me a chance to stop her.

Okay, what the actual hell just happened? She said Tsukuyomi-san thinks I serve the Shogun, which means she must think I'm this world's me, and Meiya does not like that one bit. Which is weird, she should be friendly towards a member of the Guard or someone who serves Yuuhi, why did she react like that? She said something about a mission, so she was talking about how she's Yuuhi's body double.

How could I ever get in the way of that? Does she think that I got sent here to keep tabs on her? She did react super badly when they brought the purple Takemikazuchi here and when Tsukuyomi-san remained with her instead of going to Yuuhi's side during the coup.

I have so many questions. And I don't think that going after Meiya right now is a good idea. I need to go talk this out with Sensei.

Wait… She told me to not bother her no matter what. Goddammit, this is too important to leave it for another day, and it's not like it'll take too much time to tell her about it. I mean, what if Tsukuyomi-san approaches me thinking I'm working for Yuuhi and I blow my cover? With how little I know of the Royal Guard's way of doing things she'll notice right away I'm not one of them.

And so, I rushed towards Sensei's office.


	15. Before the Downpour

**Chapter 15: Before the Downpour**

* * *

_November 11th. 4 PM._

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"So you're telling me that this woman thinks you're here by order of the Shogun?" Sense looked at me with intrigue in her eyes.

"You don't have to make that face, I can't believe it either!"

"But… What does this mean, then? The timing for the transfer of Takamura was too good to be just a coincidence. If they think you're on their side, does this mean the Shogun thinks so too? No, that can't be. She should have access to all the data on the Guard, she must have some files on this world's you. But then…"

"Could it be that they are the ones that are misunderstanding this? They might have seen that my records are blocked and that I belong to the Guard going by my profile in their databases, and then they assumed I was here by orders of the Shogun and didn't tell her about me."

"No, that's impossible. They would have reported this to her, they wouldn't have let this slip. Especially considering you're in Mitsurugi's squad. And even if they didn't, Yoroi surely reported your presence here." She has a point there.

"Then… What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea. But this also might be a trap, to try and make us probe for intel. They may excuse themselves saying that the Shogun ordered to not harm you because of your memory loss now that they know about it. Actually, that might be an explanation. Instead of confronting us directly, they use Yoroi to get something out of you. He's very perceptive, he may have noticed that fighting you head on would be pointless, so he suggested that the members of the Guard here shouldn't get close to you and if they did they could feign ignorance on your situation or lie."

"And so, they sent one person I can't deal with easily. A noble who's part of a top secret and very important research project. Sigh… So all she said was a lie then?" I kinda hoped that I didn't have to go against the Empire, but if this is true and they're lying to get me by surprise… Tsukuyomi-san did say that they shouldn't involve themselves with me. You don't talk like that about your allies.

"Hmm… Maybe, I'll call Yoroi to ask him if he could find any documents about you and then I'll try to get some intel about this Takamura. Depending on how he answers, we'll know what to do. You stay alert, they may go after you at any time." I don't want to admit it, but she's right.

"Yeah, I know. This was just too shocking to ignore, that's why I came in a rush here to tell you." I sigh as I scratch my head. Today has been crazy.

"That was the right thing to do, this is either a trap or a very important hint towards who the other you was. In any case, I'll move some strings and see what I can find, you go and rest."

"No need to tell me twice. Oh, before I forget. Is there any way I can lock my door from the outside?" Sensei shakes her head as she shrugs.

"No, we never had a problem with someone barging into another's room without permission. I'll have Marimo give Mitsurugi a nice, long talk about it. That should help in keeping her from telling your squad about the blade." I'm sure the Instructor won't appreciate to have her day off be interrupted again, and by another lecture no less. And it will probably just make Meiya more resentful towards me. Great. Can't do much about that though.

I leave the office and go back to my room. I've checked that everything is still here. My books, my medal and GR Card, our sword. It was obvious that someone had entered and moved everything, just what was she after? Why did she enter my room after the emergency alarm?

Was she that paranoid that I wasn't there? Well, doesn't matter now. I've never seen Meiya look so… it's more than just sad, like she was genuinely scared of me for some reason. Lately, it feels as if this world was in the middle of a party where I am the pinata. I'm being hit left and right by unknown threats and low blows, I don't even know who's my friend anymore. Even Kyouzuka-san is treating me like shit.

My squad is suspicious of me. Tsukuyomi-san thinks I work for the Shogun, but Yuuhi sent Takamura to take care of me so that smile of hers might be a trap. The UN and the Empire are almost done with each other's shit, we can't expect support from America but we also can't trust the Empire. It's a miracle the BETA haven't destroyed Japan already, going by today's battle at Niigata. Had the Laser-Class at the shore started to attack we would have lost many more people, their numbers worked against them this time. We lucked out to have so many BETA around us to hide behind.

At least the XM3 worked flawlessly today. Yeah, think positive Takeru! I totally stomped those monsters today! And this is just the prototype, with more live testing and the data from Tsukuyomi's squad it's going to be even better. Can't fail this CCSE no matter what, so let's help Mikoto and Tama as much as I can. I can only hope the other three don't give me more problems. So long as they don't try to harm me or take my stuff, they can say whatever they want. No hard feelings, I know I'm an outsider here after all.

* * *

_November 12th. 11:10 AM._

_(Track field.)_

"Next pairs are Yoroi and Ayamine in HTH, Sakaki with Tamase and Mitsurugi with Shirogane using weapons."

I crack my knuckles as I go towards the box. I just had to do a literal Shoryuken to stop Kei. She's gotten good, like really good.

"So Mitsurugi, what should we-" A sword is sent my way, Meiya was already on her way with one in her hands. Sigh…

I did try to reach out to her during breakfast and got the silent treatment. I take my usual pose in front of her as she also takes her Mugen stance. After gazing at each other for some time she rushes at me.

To the left, parried. I move to my right and attack, she parries it, I send a slash at her waist and force her to take a step back.

We continue to spar, but she's putting more force in her slashes now. She's gritting her teeth, her eyes are once more filled with purple fire.

"...What's the matter, Shirogane? Are you not feeling motivated today?"

"Hey, stop that. I'm being serious here." I press her advance once more, forcing her to switch to a defensive form. Once more our blades are locked in a struggle.

"…Mugen Kidou."

"Huh?" The slight distraction let Meiya escape from my pressure. She again faces me, with her sword above her shoulder pointing at me.

"Mugen Kidou. That's the name of my style. Shirogane, what's the name of yours?"

"…Name?" Maya-sensei did told me she nicknamed it Unending Waterfall, and that she developed it due to her rivalry with Tsukuyomi-san, but… Should I call it that? I mean…

"What is it?!" She again comes at me, faster than before.

"…I don't know, I was just taught it's principles." I dodge to my left, sending a slash at her shoulder.

"Really now?"

"Say, can you tell me what's up with you? This is no way to treat a 'fellow'." She scowls at me, again putting more force on her swings.

"Weren't you the one who said you were a UN soldier?" She forces me to take a step back as she comes at me with a downwards slash from my right.

"You're on the UN too."

"That's different! I'm here to-"

Gotcha. Her temper flared up and she loosened her posture for a second. I take a step back, pointing my sword backwards, preparing the upwards slash. Meiya's blade went to greet the sun.

"Looks like it's another win for me." Thank God she's so easy to taunt.

"…Bested again." I gotta at least try to not make things worse.

"Good fight Mitsurugi." I offer her a handshake, but she returns a glare my way.

"Good fight? I couldn't even graze you! What was good about it?!"

"That you did pressure me for a while? You are getting better."

"...Really?" Her aggressiveness slowly fades, as she stops tightening her fists.

"Yeah. So, can we talk for a while? What was that about us being fellows?"

"I already told you." She goes to pick up her sword. Ignored again, what did I even expect?

As I leave my sword in the box and wait for the rest to finish. Meiya also comes back and leaves her sword in the box.

At first she ignored me, but after a short while I felt her stare on me. I looked at her, she looked away. I remained watching her, and eventually she tried to look at me again, and surprise filled her eyes when she saw me staring at her.

"Hey. You seem to want to ask something."

"I do not." Don't laugh Takeru. She really looks funny when she gets upset like that.

"Then why were you staring?" I got a bit closer to her, she started playing with her tags.

"I was not."

"Mitsurugi, being honest here. What happened yesterday?"

"I won't intrude on your privacy ever again, forgive me for that." She answered fast and honestly, looking at me with clear eyes.

"I'll consider forgiving you if you explain to me what happened. Can you tell me why you got into my room?" She grimaces as she looks down.

"I went to look for you during the alarm. I didn't find you, but when I was about to leave I saw a stell box on your desk. I…" She pauses for a while, grabbing a strand of hair and playing with it. "I opened it, and that sparked my curiosity. Then, after the base called off DEFCON 2, I returned to your room to… inspect it."

"Nice way of saying ransacking it." She bites her lower lip softly.

"Forgive me. I was too curious about you. Your swordplay and tactical knowledge are great, so I thought that I could find something that would confirm or deny whether you were on the American's side." Again with this. Sigh…

"And? What are you gonna do with that intel now?"

"What are you talking about? The books you had were all in Japanese, the uniform you had when we met was also of Japanese origin, even if I haven't heard of that brand." She slowly returns my gaze, small waves conflicting in her. "If… If it isn't something classified, could you tell me what does that steel box means? Why do you have another ID Card and that medal?"

"It's… a gift from Sensei."

"A gift?"

"Yeah, apparently the badge is some sort of commemorative of something. The ID card is for all the special missions she assigns me, I only use it when she calls me to her office. It's how I go to the lower floors when she needs me, like when we trained with the simulators." Necessary bullshit is necessary.

"Her... You can go to her office?!" She covers her mouth after shouting in a panic, and after looking at the Instructor and confirming she didn't hear, she breathed a sigh.

"Yeah, how else am I supposed to report my progress? Though I only go there rarely, that's why I don't have the card with me at all times." Not a bad lie, if I say so myself.

"I see. So she considers you a 'Champion', huh? You are special after all." This time she didn't say it in with any sign of hostility, she's honestly praising me. Which is weird.

"So, what did you do when you found my sword?" Half closing her eyes and digging her gaze into the ground, she grabs the edge of her tank top tightly.

"When I got it in my hands I could tell it was a sword, but the cover felt familiar for some reason. When I removed it and took out the blade I... I fell to my knees. I couldn't believe my eyes, yet no matter how much I examined it, I could only reach one conclusion. You had a Minaru Kamui, just like me." She takes a deep breath and looks at me again. "Why did you have it? Who gave it to you? Were we supposed to work together? Doubt took hold of me, I even suspected you might have been a member of the Royal Guard sent to keep watch over me. And yet, my doubt was unnecessary as you are my fellow apparently." Finally got to the important part. Not that the rest was unimportant, but this is what I want to know the most.

"What's up with the fellow stuff? I have no idea what that means."

"...That's what I want to know. You're not on the Guard, right?" I nod at her. "And you don't know what the Mugen Kidou is?"

"...No." She narrows her eyes at me, getting just a tiny bit closer.

"Why is there doubt on your voice, Shirogane?" I know I'm playing with fire here, but I gotta get some answers.

"Because I feel kinda bad not knowing my style's name. You sound so proud of it, and here I am with not a clue." I look at the sky, now that I think about it I may never get a chance to finish my training. Maya-san might have never developed this style in this world, and even if she did, the chances of us training together are null.

"I see. It means that, just like me, you have the right to wield the blade."

"That's all?"

"Yes, what else could it mean? Having the blade is a great honor in and of itself after all." So it's just like an honorary title given to those who have katanas? Like, 'fellow swordsman' kind of thing?

"Huh, neat. Well, I know we aren't really on good terms, but I'll try to not get in your way anymore. I do not want to get yelled at by that 1st Lt. ever again. So, can you promise me you won't barge into my room again?" She looks straight at me and nods. I know she's honest, so I can trust her in this.

"You have my word. I won't intrude on your private quarters ever again. Well, may I ask you what did you… think of today's bout? Did you notice a difference?" She looks away, but her tone was no longer full of mines. Let's sail this boat to calmer waters.

"You put too much force on your swings. That's not a bad thing, but your strength is your speed to draw your blade, you should focus on that. You did fight better than your usual."

"I see. So, Shirogane… What are you going to do with your sword?"

"What do you mean, what? I'm gonna keep it hidden as I was doing, it's not like I can go around carrying a katana."

"Yes, indeed. But I was referring to… you know, using the Mi… your sword for… it's intended purpose. I know we're not supposed to talk about it, but being fellows maybe we could share some insight with each other. What do you say?" She gives me a small smile, but that only raises questions within.

"Purpose? What are you talking about?" Meiya looks intensely at me, first scanning my face throughly and later furrowing her brows at me.

"You… do not know of it's meaning?"

I'm pretty sure she isn't talking about the whole 'giving you the handguard' business here, so what is this about?

"Again, no idea what you're talking about."

"Do not be foolish! Don't tell me you-"

"Squad! Assemble!"

Our talk interrupted, we went to the Instructor. Meiya was once more staring blades at me.

"Squad, with this we've finished this morning's practice. You're all doing good times and slowly improving. However…" She briefly glares at Meiya. "I've heard some of you have been causing quite some trouble. If I hear about any more problems in this squad, all of you will receive a punishment harsher than anything I've given you until now. Understood? Dismissed!"

We salute and she goes her way. I've never seen her so pissed off. She may have lost quite some free time yesterday, so it's understandable.

"That was so scary! What do you think happened?" Tama said as we started making our way towards the PX.

"No idea. Did anything happen after the summons? By the way Takeru, where were you during the alarm?"

"In the lower floors, forced to do a special mission."

"Shirogane, you're still… working on those sims?" Chizuru changed her tone midway, sheathing her blade.

"Yeah. It's not like I can refuse an order from the XO."

"...You sure about that?" Kei came to my side on the left, almost bumping her shoulder with mine she stared at me. Saying nothing, just giving me her usual deep stare.

"Yeah, I was on a mission during the alarm. What about it?" Not a lie.

"…Nothing." She looks away and marches forward to the PX.

Not much else was said as we entered and got in line. Again I got half rations.

"So, guys. About homework…" Mikoto asked the girls for advice as we started to eat.

Chizuru chose to sit by my side for some reason and leaned close as she talked to me.

"Shirogane, can I ask you about the problem on page 87? What would be the best approach to defend the beach head?"

"Page 87? Oh, right." The island assault one, was it? "Support from the Ticonderoga should go first to the vanguard and then to the middle of the enemy force, let a small chaser force finish the stragglers that are too close, regroup and rebuild the line and keep the artillery support coming until the rest of the fleet arrive. The wincon is survival, not annihilation so don't bother pressing forward, use the artillery to keep the bulk of them as far away from the fronliners as you can, so that they can dispatch anyone who reaches the line without putting themselves in danger."

"Huh… Why are you not trying to expand the beach head? Wouldn't it be bad if you got surrounded?" I finish munching and after drinking some synth juice I continue speaking slowly.

"I got a Ticonderoga with me, that kind of fire is more than enough to keep the frontline safe, so long as a proper defense line is set. If you try to move forward you would have to spread the line, making it wider and thinner. And then you won't be able to provide fire support to all the line at the same time. By defending a smaller area you can create something of a bottleneck, which allows you to trim the amount of places you need to commit to artillery defense. So you won't have to choose between two different targets and risking your line to be breached. Remember that the goal is to protect the shore, not to defeat the aggressors."

"I see. Thanks for the advice." She gives me a small nod and continues to eat.

What's wrong with her now? Some days ago she was glaring at me with chainsaws instead of eyes and now she's being polite all of a sudden? Well, we just got scolded hard, she must be doing this to make it look as if we were on good terms, since we are being watched probably.

The rest of lunch and the afternoon lectures went as usual. Except Meiya kept staring at me, yet refused to answer when I called out to her. What's this about a purpose and why does she not want to tell me?

"Remember to read up on the questions you got wrong. Tomorrow we're doing more reading on combat scenarios at morning, so do be ready for that. We'll go to the shooting range for more practice during the afternoon. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" The Instructor leaves and we relax our posture.

"That was a good answer on the last one, Miki-san!"

"That's not true! I just got lucky, I didn't really-"

I leave towards the PX, I don't want to ruin Tama and Mikoto's talk by making the other three turn against me. I also don't like the stare Meiya's giving me right now. They followed closely after I left, and we again arrived together at the PX.

"So Shirogane-san, what are you doing this evening? Wanna play something?" Tama asks me as we all sit on the table.

Thanks, but I don't wanna ruin your games. I know the others will get on a bad mood if I'm there.

"No, I'm going to rest up. I am pretty tired today."

"Are you alright? Did you catch a cold?" Aww, your honest worry is heartwarming Tama.

"Nah, I just need some sleep that's all." Yesterday night I stayed playing with Kasumi again, and thanks to that my eyes hurt. I didn't realize how much strain it causes to look at a small screen for such a long time. She is getting better in CryRing, but F-Mega is just a no go for her.

Hm? Meiya, who was sitting to my side, bumped her feet on mine. I looked at her but she kept eating normally. Must have been just a coincidence.

"Shirogane, if you're free… Would you mind helping me in showing Yoroi some of the stuff we saw when she wasn't around?" This is weird. Why is Chizuru being nice all of a sudden? Just because of the scolding? Whatever, this is a nice chance to try to fix the bridge.

"Sure, why not?"

Ouch! This time Meiya hit my ankle a bit more strongly, so she is doing this on purpose. I look at her but she's eating without even looking at me. If she wants to say something she can just speak up. Or is she looking for a fight? What's up with her?

"Thank you Takeru! I really can't keep up with all of this." Mikoto beams at me and Chizuru.

"Don't mention it, Mikoto. It'll be a pleasure to help."

Ouch! Why is she hitting me?! What the hell is your problem? Why can't you just talk?!

"Mitsurugi, what about you?" I stare at her, letting some of my annoyance slip.

"I have not decided yet. I was thinking on going for a jog later." She slightly narrowed her eyes as she took a brief glance at me. So you don't want the others to know?

"Miki-san, what will you do?"

"Me and Ayamine-san are going to do a juggle competition today." Kei nods with a small smile on her face.

"Well, we all need a break every now and then. Then Shirogane, can I count on you to help me with Yoroi?"

"Sure." She smiles faintly before returning to her usual cold face. Meiya was glaring at me as she ate.

We finish our dinner and exit the PX together.

"Ayamine-san, you wait for a while. I'll go look for the bean bags." Tama dashes off towards the barracks.

"Well, I'll be going to the track field." Meiya said, clearly staring at me. I wink at her, which seems to startle her a bit, but then she returns a subtle nod before going her way.

Us three went to the library after picking up our notebooks on the barracks. Helping Mikoto was a piece of cake, since I know what she usually has trouble with and could break down the problems nicely for her. Unexpectedly, Chizuru then demanded my help too.

"So, I shouldn't press towards the canyon?"

"No, you'll get flanked when you have to split. Your numbers will work against you here."

"Takeru, you're so smart!"

"Hmm… That does seem like a good answer. Well, let's leave it at that for today." We close the books we were using and returned them to their respective shelves.

"Thanks a lot you two! I really got a lot of things sorted out." Mikoto's usual smile widened as we exited the library.

"Don't mention it. Glad I could help you."

"Well, it's kinda late so I'll be hitting the sack now. Good night, you two." And off she goes. Now let's go see what Meiya-

"Shirogane." Or not.

"What is it, Sakaki?" She adjusts her glasses and takes a second to speak again.

"Thanks for your help. It was a relief to have you here today."

"It was the obvious thing to do, helping a squadmate."

"Yes, of course." She stops, looks down, and continues. "Well, the CCSE is getting closer, so… Thanks for giving your all on our training. Good night." She slowly goes her way without waiting for a reply.

So… We cool now? Was a scolding all that was needed? No, she's just being polite. She probably still sees me as an American and she did mention the CCSE. Oh well, whatever.

Now then… What do I do about Meiya? This may be a trap, she might just be setting me up. There's almost no one on the track field at this hour, so if Tsukuyomi-san wanted to get rid of me…

As I was lost in thought, I saw Kasumi coming towards me on the hallway.

"Hey Kasumi. What's up?" She gets closer, signaling to my ear. I lower my head and she whispers in a very low tone.

"The Professor says she wants to test the new data you brought with the OS. Come with me please, we'll go to the sim room after lights out."

Sigh… I wanted some sleep, looks like that's a no go.

"Fine, I get it. But can I ask you a favor before we go?" She nods as she moves her bunny ears.

"What is it?"

"Can you see if Meiya is plotting something? She wanted me to go to the track field, and was very insistent on not saying it out loud. I dunno why she wanted to keep that a secret, but it's weird. Can you lend me a hand?"

"Yes. Shall we go now?"

"Can we? What if it's dangerous?"

"Don't worry, I'll contact the Professor if anything dangerous comes up." She takes a small communicator from one of her pockets.

"Ok, thanks a lot Kasumi."

We stealthily made our way to the track field, stopping at a door. Opening it slowly and peeking through the space, we saw Meiya jogging alone in the night.

"Can you do it from here?" She gives me a nod and closes her eyes.

Only the distant sound of Meiya's boots hitting the ground can be heard now. After a short while, Kasumi moves back from the door.

"So, what did you see?"

"…She's weird." Kasumi's shoulders and bunny ears drop as a long sigh escapes her.

"What do you mean?"

"She's thinking about you. She's angry, sad, glad, all at the same time. I think she doesn't even know how to feel. But there is no one else here, and she isn't plotting anything that would harm you."

"I see. Then it should be safe to go talk with her, right?"

"I don't know. She is very unstable now."

"Well, if anything happens, just go and pull me away." She gives me a nod.

I go into the track field, Meiya notices me and stops jogging.

"Yo, sorry to make you wait."

"I thought you were not going to come, to be honest." She wipes the sweat off her forehead as she approaches me.

"So, care to tell me what this is about?" She folds her arms as usual as she scans my face.

"Surely you already know. Shirogane, do you really not know the meaning behind the Minaru Kamui?"

"I told you that I don't already. Is this about how you give the handguard to someone to tell them that-"

"N-No! It's not about that! How can you know of that and not of what I'm asking you?" Her narrowed eyes were again showing hints of purple embers in them, which contrasted with the slight red of her cheeks.

"I just heard about it once, that's all. So, I don't know what's the hidden meaning of the blade. What's up with that?" She closes her eyes for a while, and after she opens them up again they seem to have regained their usual shine.

"...You told me someone gave that blade to you. And that you couldn't tell me who that person was, because you were forbidden of speaking about it. Am I correct?"

"Yeah. So, what about-"

"And you seemed terribly composed when you spoke to the 1st Lt. too." She isn't listening. How I hate it when she gets like this. "While I am thankful that you spoke up, it only raised more questions. She scolded us both, let you keep your blade, and called us fellows. Surely you see what that means, right?"

…No, I don't. I mean, I can't tell her that Tsukuyomi-san might have been lying, because I'm supposed to be walking corpse to them. But Meiya mentioned her mission yesterday, she came at me more than seriously today, went out of her way to mention the Mugen Kidou, seemed to be nice until I told her I don't know of this 'meaning', and called me out here to speak about it alone. No, she tried to make it seem as if I was the one approaching her, since Tsukuyomi-san ordered to not involve herself with me. And she said having the blade made just like… Wait a sec…

"Are you trying to say that… they're giving me the same treatment as you?" She nods as small pyres of fire resurface in her eyes.

"Indeed. I also have a Minaru Kamui and I also cannot speak of my mission with anyone. However, I was… fated to walk this path, one might say. Shirogane, I am not going to pry into your life anymore but there is something I wish to know, so I ask you to be honest with me."

I give her a nod as I gulp. What is she gonna ask? To go talk with Tsukuyomi-san for confirmation?

"Were you aware of this? That you were seen as a servant of the Shogun?"

"Honestly, I had no idea that the blade carried that meaning." She relaxes a bit, the fire slowly leaving her eyes.

"I see. Then, I suppose you cannot speak about who gave you the blade not because of a mission you were given, but because of a personal reason?"

"Pretty much. I did told you I'm not on the Guard. So, is the Minaru Kamui something that's given to people that are being scouted into the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, something like that. It's meaning is more deep, but there is no reason to explain it. So you are not a fellow of mine." She again sharpens her eyes at me. Now what?!

"Look Mitsurugi, I might not be a 'fellow' but I'm your squadmate. I'm fighting seriously with you, and I did came to talk with you despite what you did, despite me not doing anything to deserve this hostility. Being more civil with me isn't out of your reach, I'm sure." I say, unable to suppress my sprouting frown.

"I know that my recent actions speak volumes of how I saw you, and I do regret them to a certain extent." She said, eyes closed and arms folded. "However, leaving that blade in your hands is something I cannot do. Now that I know you are not one of us, and that the 1st Lt. misunderstood your standing, I must once again ask you to hand it over before charges are pressed against you." She takes a step closer, staring right at me with those sapphire blades of her.

...You know? I should be getting intimidated or something, but… seeing her so shining again instead of filled with paranoia… She does look like my Meiya now. Like the one who struggled with her allegiance during the coup, the one who was willing to die to save a single old lady. I bet that whatever the hell the Minaru Kamui is meant to represent, it's something tied to this Japan's culture and she's protecting that from an evil 'murican from her point of view. I don't feel hatred coming from her, for now at the least.

"So, I suppose you want me to go talk again with the 1st Lt. right?"

"Yes, I wish to clear this misunderstanding. You came willingly to talk with me, you don't seem to be lying. Despite coming from America and my recent actions towards you, I can see you're being honest about this. So, I'd like you to return the blade to the Empire before you suffer the consequences of having it in your hands."

"Okay, fine. But I want someone else to be there too, in case the Guards try to harm me." She lifts her chin, sharpening her sapphires. Of course she would be offended.

"Do you really think the Guard would-"

"To someone they see as an American? Yes, they would. I mean, you also see me as a filthy 'murican, don't you?"

"I… well… I mean, I know you're Japanese." She looks away. That's all I needed to know.

"It's cool. Whatever. I know you don't trust me so-"

I stopped in the middle of my phrase as I heard something from behind as Meiya widened her eyes. Kasumi was quickly coming to my side. That means… something dangerous is getting closer.

"Yashiro? Oh, do you have another mission? At this hour?"

"I don't know. Hey Kasumi, what's-"

"Let's go. They're coming." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me.

"Hey Kasumi, stop that. What is it?" She shakes her head and continues pulling me. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Yashiro, I'm in the middle of something here with Shirogane. Could you please-"

"You should run too. The red guard is coming, and she's angry."

Meiya's eyes shot wide open, I see her tremble for a split second. Using that brief instant, Kasumi starts pulling me away again, with me actually following her this time. I do not want to be on Tsukuyomi-san's sight when she's angry.

Shortly after, we made it back inside with Meiya following us closely, however Kasumi took a different hallway, and before Meiya could react we were out of her sights. I heard her calling for us, but I think it's better to put some distance with her. If Tsukuyomi-san finds us together again she'll get angrier. I'll apologize tomorrow to her.

"Kasumi, it's alright. You don't have to keep pulling."

"No." She grabs my arm tighter and keeps trying to pull.

I pet her head and return to my usual walking speed, and after some seconds she stops pulling and we walk towards the elevator on B5F. She didn't let go of my arm though.

* * *

_Some minutes later._

_(Roof.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

"I told you to not approach him!" Tsukuyomi berated me as she hasn't done in a long time.

I managed to get to the barracks without running into her, but Tomoe was standing guard outside my room. She took me to the roof after contacting Tsukuyomi on her communicator, and here we are now.

"I didn't approach him. He came on his own to-"

"Meiya-sama, your feet were rather busy during dinner today." She noticed? I was trying to be subtle about it too. "Did you enjoy the feel of his legs by your side, perhaps?" W-What?!

"Tsukuyomi! I would never do something so unsightly!"

"Then, care to explain what were you doing?" She takes a step closer, drilling her gaze on me. My throat constricts itself again, barely allowing me to squeeze out a reply.

"I was… only trying to… have a talk with him."

"This is the last time I shall overlook your misconduct. Stain your honor one more time and I shall report all of this to her. Was I clear?"

"Yes, I understand. However, he told me he wasn't a fellow. He himself said that-"

"Silence!" I flinch back at her sudden outburst.

"Tsukuyomi?"

"That's enough. Or perhaps are you insinuating you do not trust in my judgment?"

"No, of course not! But he himself said it. That he… isn't one of us." I lower my gaze, unable to look at her in the eye.

"Could you answer that same question if he were the one asking?"

"Huh?"

"If he asked about your past, what could you tell him? How does he know you're with us?" What is she saying?

"Tsukuyomi, I'm… well, just looking at me should be enough."

"And yet, that's all there is to it. You just might be similar to her, by a genetic coincidence. How can you prove to him that you're on his side?" How can I… Wait, is she telling me to not judge him? Is he still being evaluated?

"But he cannot explain where he comes from or-"

"And could you explain to him where you come from, Meiya-sama?" Where is she going with these questions? She should know that I'm…

"…Tsukuyomi, are you saying… he's… the same as…"

"I believe I've already scolded you enough. You have been warned. Please, behave appropriately from now on."

She leaves without even waiting for my reply, without even stopping as I called out to her. I gaze alone at the sky.

She was trying to tell me our situations are similar ones. He cannot explain to me why he has the blade just like how I can't explain that to him, and then he has to lie just like I have to about my origins and standing. We couldn't risk anyone hearing us by coincidence. But… An American, being admitted into the Royal Guard? A Japanese that willingly joined the UN?

Yet, he knows the Mugen Kidou even if he isn't aware of it. Or is that another lie to avoid a leak? He's better than me, even if he doesn't know of it.

Like the shifting clouds up above, my feelings clash against each other. Holding my elbows tightly, I go towards the fence, looking at the grounds below me. The wind blows, yet what makes me shiver comes from within.

Someone who Tsukuyomi watches over… that's in a similar situation as me… who was handpicked to wield a Minaru Kamui… and trained in the Mugen Kidou…

Someone who… could replace me.

* * *

_November 15th. 6:51 PM._

_(Shooting Range.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"FIRE!" We all shoot towards the target. Let's see... not dead center, but bullseye. Nice one, Takeru. Internal high five! I got all my shots to the bullseye today, I definitely got better with a gun this time around.

During this week the girls got a little tiny bit more polite with me. Chizuru stopped looking bothered and started asking me for advice again, albeit very rarely. Tama and Mikoto seemed to be less nervous during lunch and dinner now, and Kei simply ignored me. Chizuru and Kei are probably still suspicious of me, but they were trying to not let it show. For the sake of the CCSE, probably. I did my part and tried to lend them a hand when they asked. At least I can have peace for a while, I don't have any desire to spark another fight.

Meiya, on the other hand, reverted to how she was before. Didn't do much conversation with me, didn't reply when I approached her. I did try to apologize the next day, but she dismissed me saying I had no reason to. Oh well, I can't stop her from being suspicious and I can't risk myself and go to talk with Tsukuyomi-san about the Minaru Kamui.

That night however…

When Sensei showed me the data from the Battle of Niigata I was floored. I didn't notice due to either the adrenaline or tension, but I was moving 23% faster than the Shiranuis despite using an inferior TSF. Sensei said that I got a 54% increase in mobility and dexterity to the standard that the prototype was supposed to have. I also had an accuracy of 87%, which is probably my highest score ever. All of this with a refurbished 2nd Gen TSF, imagine if we could improve the Shiranui with these babes! Sadly, there's no money to make another Shiranui Second and all the Type-94-1C that are the base for the Second are in control of the Shogunate's elite forces.

Well, at least I know I have one TSF I'm comfortable with. I just need to get a blade sheath for a PB Sword and that's all. Maybe I could get our usual rifles that have both types of ammo instead of the lighter ones that only have one type. If I could have again 36mm and 120mm ammo at the same time... Oooh, I shudder just thinking about it. Then again, I'd like to know what that yellow thing was. Sensei said it was top secret and that she couldn't tell me, so who knows what that thing actually is. I mean, it did kinda melt the external armor of the TSFs in... What? Three minutes? That's nuts.

"Squad! I have an announcement for you!" The Instructor addresses us, as the girls where looking at the targets. "This Saturday we decided to give you a break from your training and let you go on a vacation to a tropical island to the south." CCSE, here you are. F-ing finally.

"Instructor... this is the CCSE, right?" Chizuru asked weakly, her nervousness apparent in her tone and eyes.

"Aww, you just had to ruin it. Yes Sakaki, this is your second and last chance to pass this test. You all will be allowed to take three items with you, but no weapons, food, or combat gear. I want you to decide your items by tomorrow. Dismissed!"

"Salute!"

So we can take stuff with us this time? Aside from curry powder, what could I take with me? Hmm…

"Squad! I'd like us to agree on what we're taking to the CCSE." Sakaki addressed us, signaling us to get together.

Maybe I could take an empty bottle, to get some fuel for the boat just in case shit hits the fan.

"I was thinking of taking some sort of sheet, to cover us during the night and protect us in case it rains." Meiya gave a nice suggestion, but there's already a tarp in Point B.

Wait, are we going to go to the same island? Everything has been kinda different this time, they may send us to a harsher island this time around.

"I'll take some tools, in case someone decides to blow it again." Ayamine spoke throwing mud at Chizuru.

"Ayamine, thank you VERY much for your suggestion." Chizuru answered waving an axe in every word. At it again, huh?

Then again, taking another bottle is not a bad idea. I could find another source of water on the island, and that would give me more since from the start we are given less than what we should have so that's not a bad call.

"I was thinking of taking a small pouch with bandages and stuff. I know we can't take much gear with us, but some small tissues and some alcohol for injuries would do wonders. Also I wanted to take some synthetic incense to deal with the insects and arachnids we may find." Survivalist number one, nobody could outmatch you in that Mikoto.

So maybe I should take some cloth with me, too? Just in case?

"Tamase, what about you?"

"Um... I was thinking on taking some binoculars with me. Our kits already have both a small pot and some fire starters to cook, but last time we didn't have binoculars." We have the lens of the big as F rifle for that. Unless we go to a different island, of course.

"Well thought, Miki-san!"

"Shirogane? What do you think?" Chizuru stared at me as she played with one of her ponytails.

"Some curry powder and an empty bottle. Haven't decided what the third thing is gonna be."

"Curry powder? Why would you take that with you?" Tama seemed puzzled at my choice.

"I heard stories about the CCSE where people had to eat snakes and toads, so I thought that taking some powder would make them less disgusting to eat." Mikoto makes a disgusted face as she groans. Sorry about that.

"Yes, I've… heard about that too." Chizuru closes her eyes and spoke slowly. Bet you had to eat some during the first time around too.

"You do think ahead in a very peculiar way, Shirogane. As expected of our special member." Meiya smiled, yet her cold tone was apparent. Why is she so angry, yet refuses to tell me why?

"Ahem, given the training we've received until now, we can all agree that this CCSE is going to be very hard. We will need to be on top form for it, let's discuss what's on our minds during lunch."

We all then go to the PX. This feels kinda weird, even if Tama and Mikoto were always nice with me, I don't know for how long Chizuru will keep up the act or if she's being honest since she's keeping her poker face all the time.

I get half our usual ration again. If I didn't have to save my world I'd be so done with this. I'll have a talk with Sensei about this when I come back from the island, since she's engrossed in the theories for the time being.

Meiya sat in front of me and with her were Chizuru and Mikoto. The other two were to my left. The blue samurai cleared her throat as we all sat, and started talking as she got our attention.

"I would like to discuss our pairings. Going from our last experience, there's the chance that we will be split during the test at some point. Since we probably won't know the full layout of the island when this happens, I suggest we decide on some pairs now, based on our synergies." Meiya was being serious about this, in the end I never knew how their last CCSE went.

"I don't wanna pair with glasses." Kei answered almost instantly.

"The feeling is mutual." Chizuru replied with the same edge. Careful, you two.

"Umm... I don't really mind who I'm paired with, but since I'm the one with the worst stamina I'll have to take care of the targets that are closer." Tama said timidly as usual, as she poked at her food.

"Then… How about this?" Chizuru raised on finger and pointed it at Tama. "One possible solution is to have me and Tamase together, she'll cover my back and look for traps while I'm the one that 'protects' her from danger. I have adequate strength to be able to manage by myself just fine in case we need to use force for something." Stopping for a second, she points to Mikoto and Kei. "Yoroi could go with Ayamine, to help her deal with the traps and use any long range weapon you may find. Also to stop her from eating raw stuff and fix any injuries she may sustain." She then points to me and Meiya. "Last, we have the two with the most endurance. Mitsurugi and Shirogane could go to the farthest targets, and since both are nimble and strong I'm sure you won't have problems." I catched Meiya drawing a small smile before returning to her serious expression.

"Hmm... We could also go for me and Tamase, Mitsurugi and Yoroi, and last Special-kun and the leader." Ayamine brings another option to the table. Chizuru and Meiya didn't like it much.

"Ayamine, why are you suggesting that?" Chizuru questioned her as she started to eat.

"Me and Tamase are a good pair, both of us are equally good when it comes to disabling traps and have different skill sets. Yoroi and Mitsurugi are similar to that, one is more of a supporting soldier while the other is the one that gets shit done. And I just want to see you suffer dealing with Special-kun." Oh, here we go again. Kei is just smirking at her while Chizuru is holding back a retort.

"You two, please keep it down. Then, how about we discuss two teams of three members?" Meiya took charge before they kept at it. They kept talking between them about different teams and their merits and bad points. I think we should be talking on the what and how, instead of focusing on who we're going with.

"Shirogane? Is something the matter?" Meiya was looking at me with an accusing glare. What's up with her?

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Then I would like to hear your thoughts on the matter. Do you have anyone you want to pair up with?"

"No, not really." She narrows her eyes as she strokes her hair.

"Hmm... Then let me ask you something else. What do you expect from this CCSE? How do you think it'll go?" Sharp, relentless questions. What did I even do? I have been trying to be nice, despite how I feel like it's a waste of time with you.

"I expect the place to be full of traps. Other than that, I dunno. It'll depend on the weather and the terrain."

"A nice observation. Then you do not mind who we pair you with?" Chizuru was looking at me quite intensely. For all I care, it can be any of you.

"No, it can be anyone. I don't really mind."

"Alright. Nice to know that. Now then... Anything else? Does anyone have any suggestions or anything?" Chizuru asked to the table, resting an elbow on it.

"I do." Mikoto raised her hand. "I think we should take our time to deal with the targets this time. Since technically it's going to be either an infiltration or escape mission, if we destroy the objectives too fast it would ruin our score. If we get a low score we won't pass the exam." So you can fail the thing if you screw up, even if you make it to the destination point.

"Point taken. Anything else?"

"I have one too." I wait for them to stop chewing and start speaking. "When we make it to the targets, we should not infiltrate them during daylight. The place is supposed to be dangerous so let's play our part accordingly. No sane soldier would try to sabotage a facility in the middle of the afternoon." Meiya did not like my suggestion and arms folded directed her gaze at me.

"Oho, quite the analyst aren't you? Then what shall we do if the place is brimming with traps? We would benefit from having light to disable them." Her bothered tone was showing her inner annoyance at my words, despite the smile on her face.

"We can infiltrate them at dawn break, where there is light and there's supposed to be less security compared to early morning." She tries to retort but closes her mouth shut. Giving a nod she acknowledges my advice.

"I see. That does make sense." Despite saying that, Meiya still looked a bit bothered.

"Good advice, Shirogane. I think we should do just that. Alright, is that all?" Chizuru looked over the table and we all nod. "Well, all that's left is to get ready."

Seems like everything's done here. I already told them about the mistake I did last loop when I was trying to rush stuff. They're making small talk, so I guess I'll first get ready and then go rest for a while with Kasumi.

"Thanks for the food."

"Ah, wait Shirogane." Meiya called out as I got my tray.

"What?"

"We have something to talk with you about. Do you have the time?" Her sharp eyes betrayed her calm tone. What's this now?

"What's up?" I sit again. I can only hope this isn't about me being a 'foreigner' again. Chizuru clears her throat this time and looks at me.

"Shirogane, I know we have had our… differences. But I'll be relying on your talents this next days in the CCSE. Let's pass it together." Chizuru gave me a serious look as she adjusted her glasses.

"No hard feelings, Sakaki. I'll do my best." She answers with a smile.

"If you don't we'll kill you." Kei's words were full of venom. At this time, really?

"Ayamine, please don't. We don't need you two to start another fight at this moment."

"Like you're one to talk." They stare at each other, quite intensely. Kei gives me a look I don't really understand, and with a disgusted face she leaves the table.

I suppose she hates me. She was the most vocal one when I showed them the Game Guys. Can't really expect them to simply be civil with a 'traitor' because they have to work with him. Honestly, the foreigners that work here must be so stressed, I'm surprised that Alt. IV was even assigned to the Empire in the first place.

Meiya and Chizuru breath a sigh of relief as she leaves.

"Thank the Emperor she left. We don't need another lecture from the Instructor right before the test." Meiya sounded relieved.

"Ayamine never backs down on what she believes is right. I know I'm not one to talk, but she still seems to hold doubts towards you Shirogane. I would leave her alone if I were you during the test." Chizuru tells me as her eyes immerse themselves on her tray.

"Can't force her to be nice with me, it's okay."

"I'm sure we will make it through. I know I also have given you quite some trouble, but allow me to say this. I will do all I can to make us pass this exam. Can I count on you to do the same, Shirogane?" Meiya, why do you doubt me so much? Do I really look like such a dick to you guys?

"We all are going to do our best! Right, Shirogane-san?" Tama spoke up, barely lifting her gaze from her tray. Thanks a lot, really.

"That's the idea, I do not want to fail this. Well, I'll take my leave."

Mikoto and Tama gave me a small smile as I got up, Chizuru retained her usual serious expression. Meiya however was drilling those sapphires into me again. If only you would talk with me…

When I got to my room I started preparing for the travel in the submarine. I took the Minari Kamui and held it close to my chest for awhile. This is another important step, I can't mess this up. I don't care what the hell Meiya thinks I am, I'm passing this and getting commissioned along all of you.

Now, let's see. The curry powder, the bottle and the blanket. I put everything in the small bag we were given. I grab the metal box and look at the medal and the GR Card, this is for all of you too. To get to officially pilot a TSF again. One step at a time, I'll fix all these causal leaks.

Well, let's take a shower. After that, I'll go hang out for a while with Kasumi. Tomorrow before noon we have to get on the submarine. We will travel until we reach the island non stop, so I only hope nothing happens during the way.


	16. Muddy Water Moody Hearts

**Chapter 16: Muddy Water/Moody Hearts**

* * *

_November 17th. 3:11 PM._

_(Yokohama Base. Runway 1.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Raise rifles! Fire!" One of the officers gave the order and several gunshots were heard.

All the staff present were saluting the three flags that represented the losses of our members during the Niigata Incident. Of course, we couldn't say they died during that so officially they died during a test run.

Eiko Higurashi, Ayu Daikuuji, Mayu Tamano. We lost three valuable members of the A-01 squad, I cannot imagine what would have happened if I hadn't sent Shirogane along with them. Thankfully he's out there making sure we get Squad 207B ready to join Squad A-01, but still…

I only hope you don't let your guard down. I couldn't stop the order to send them, High Command was suffering a lot of pressure this time. Considering your warning of Alt. V and the elections next year I'm not surprised they're trying to keep the pigeons inside the cage. Don't do anything reckless, Shirogane. If I had warned him, I'm sure he would have tried to take some weapon with him. Even if it goes against what I promised him, I have to leave him in the dark to avoid people to get suspicious of him. Even if he is my bodyguard, he's still a trainee according to the records, he shouldn't have access to this kind of intel.

The ceremony is finished, and all personnel returns to their duties. The Valkyries slowly come towards me.

"Vice Commander, should we go to the briefing room immediately?" Isumi addresses me with no longer a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yes, I know your squad is not on top form but we still need to start this project. I'll be waiting." I quickly make my way to our briefing room.

It's time we start the testing of the XM3, I'll use the Valkyries as additional samples to gather data. Since I'll be focused on these theories for the foreseeable future I need to take care of this now, specially now that I have to rely on her for the second one.

Once I reach the room, Piatiff comes up to me.

"Vice Commander, I received word from Y about the matters you discussed." Finally, it took your sweet time to answer my call.

"Alright, let's go inside. You can tell me in detail there." We enter the room and I sit down. It's rare for Sakon to take so long to answer, let's see what I got. "Tell me, what did he answer to my petitions?"

"He said he found no intel about Cadet Shirogane and refused to divulge anything about Captain Takamura."

"So he refused. Not unexpected, but more straightforward than I thought he'll be. Any word on their reactions to the testing the Blood squad has been doing?"

"He said that the Shogun was most pleased with the results she heard from them, and Her Highness would like to make a formal agreement for the licensing and producing rights." Fast as always, damn royalty. For all I know, Takamura might even take the railgun with her by force once we finish it.

"Remind me, the Blood squad was testing the F-4J variations of our new tech right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Engine 0460-NE-TH3, Jump Units 311-ZEU-I0, and radars and sensors V-C834-URI." Ugh, she had to use the codenames. I gave them nicknames for a reason, we made so many prototypes and diagrams that I no longer remember which is which.

"Then we'll make a deal for those models only. The improved variations that were used on Shirogane's F-15J will be released as a different batch, and will be out of our deal. Of course, the new armor and antenna designs are also out of the deal." I won't show them all my cards, if he refused to give me any intel whatsoever under the pretense that she's a noble it probably means she isn't coming here to help.

"Yes, ma'am. Allow me to inform you that the revised OS has already been installed on all the TSFs of Squad A-01. According to the checks it should be working flawlessly."

"Perfect. Has Shirogane's F-15J been repaired already?"

"Yes, it's back to full functionality."

"We'll use the data on it's computer along the spare parts I got to make a whole new TSF. I already gave the orders to the engineering team, but make sure that they stay in Hangar 90 during the process. I obtained all the data I could get on the Active Eagle, so I'll leave the Chief Engineer on charge of this. I want a daily report at 7 PM about the progress of this project."

"Yes, ma'am!" Since she's a foreigner I know she won't betray me to the Empire or America. At least I have some people I can rely on here.

We already have the tech tested to make a trial for mass production, with this all the F-4J and F-15J on the base will get a great boost in performance and will gain some stealth. Once we roll out the XM3 our firepower will be at it's higher level. This will make some people happy, but now with this Takamura's arrival in a few days and Yoroi's answers I'm convinced the Shogun is only using us. The days where the UN and the Empire cooperated with each other seem to be at an end.

So, if I can develop our own brand of the F-15 using Shirogane's data, I'm sure the UN will give me much more support than before. Especially since most of the units that are fighting on Africa and on the Far East Frontline are F-15 variations, aside from the soviet machines of course.

Hopefully that will be enough to placate Her Purpleness, since all these new toys will be recorded as Japanese inventions. Doubt she will start a frontal assault on us, but with the Royal Guard behind her... If they come at us with all their Type-00 we won't be able to hold the line. Thanks to their policies, we can't have any TSF that isn't made in Japan. How would I like to get some Typhoons or even some Super Hornets, but I'm stuck with Shiranuis for my best squad. The only 3rd Gen TSF that is incompatible with any and all other pieces of hardware.

I believe that Shirogane's F-15 will end up being better than the Shiranuis we have, even with the XM3 he had there's no argument that his mech was still more nimble thanks to the upgraded parts. If the Empire would have given me some Type-00C I wouldn't be complaining, but thanks to their backwards way of thinking they refuse to give even one to anyone.

Isumi and the rest of the squad arrive. All of them salute me, how many times do I have to tell them to drop the formalities with me?

"Valkyries, let's get right to the point. From now on, during the evening, you will be testing a new OS for TSFs that has been in the works for some time now. It's prototype was used on the F-15J that joined you on the Niigata Invasion. I want you all to do your best during these testings. You will also have some special training on some new simulators I developed, in which you'll take some other training aside from the new OS's testing. Isumi, you'll be in charge of the drills. 1st Lt. Suzumiya, I want a daily report at 7 PM. The rest, break it down as much as you want. The more bugs and issues you find, the better. Of course, this is a secret mission. Not a single word gets out to anyone other than me, not even the CO or High Command. Any questions?" 2nd Lt. Suzumiya quickly raises her hand.

"Vice Commander, will the pilot of the F-15 join us for the testings?" Oho, looks like you got yourself a fan Shirogane.

"No, currently he's undergoing a different mission. As I said before, he's my personal bodyguard so he may not be able to join this unit until a later date. Anything else?" Isumi raise her hand this time.

"Vice Commander, I have two questions. First, what kind of trainings do you wish us to perform?"

"All kinds. From urban fights, to infiltrations, to hive missions. I want a complete testing of this OS. Of course, in due time we will do some live tests with it. As for the new sims, just use them and get a feel on them. You'll have to go to the underground for these tests, but I expect you to be pleasantly surprised by them." If only those girls had agreed to train with Shirogane. Well, it's their loss. I want some data on that, and I want to see if they can get as good as Shirogane by playing that 'Valgern-On' game.

"Understood. Then, due to the losses during the Niigata Invasion we no longer have enough Vanguards. How should we modify our formation?" I sense her worry in her voice, even if she is hiding it. The members of Squad 207 that joined the Valkyries just completed their first mission, they're not ready to take the position of Storm Vanguard.

"I know that sending someone on their second mission as a Vanguard is madness, but it's the cards we have been dealt. All members of Squad 207A did a good job, I'll let you decide who the partner of 1st Lt. Hayase will be. Any other questions?" And now Hayase raises her hand. What is today? Why do they have so many questions?

"Vice Commander, I wanted to ask… How did you predict the movements of the BETA? Do we have that technology with us?" Oh, so that's it. I forgot about that with the theories and the negotiations with the Shogunate.

"That's classified intel. And it's not like we predicted all of their movements, we didn't expect the Forts to be so full of the lower strains. Also, it was the first time they had Laser-Class in them. Now, next question. Anyone?"

Now, it seems that nobody has any more questions. I dismiss them, and go to my office where Yashiro was waiting for me.

"Good afternoon, Professor. The scanning has been done. The list is ready."

"Well done, Yashiro. So did you identify all the spies in the base?"

"I think so. Many people were glancing towards the ceremony, and there were many whispering to try and learn what actually happened. But the ones that wanted that intel not out of curiosity or sadness, but with desire to profit from it… I have them all marked here. They're just ten."

"That's still a lot of people. Well, I'll give the order for them to be… sent on a very cruel mission to the frontlines." Yashiro shuddered at my words as a fearful expression flooded her face.

"What will you do with them?"

"Well, we do need more 'volunteers' for the live testing of the Yellow Dust, right?" She jumped with a horrified look on her eyes.

"Professor, human experimentation is illegal." I know that already.

"They were going to be executed anyways, what's the harm in making them be useful one last time?"

"That is torture. You shouldn't do it. There's plenty of live BETA to test the chemical on." She was shooting an angry glare at me as she kept moving her ears up and down.

"We still need data on how it affects humans."

"I do know that. However…"

The door to my office opens and… Ugh, her.

"Hi, Yuu-chan. I got the results of the analysis of those Shiranui."

"Motoko-nee, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? Also, knock the damn door before entering. And don't bring your smoke in here." I swear she does it on purpose every damn time. She knows I hate the smell of tobacco, and yet she always comes here with a recently lit cigarette.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's the report, it's now 2% less deadly."

"2%? All our work for months just for a 2%?"

"What did you expect? They were in contact with the gas for around two minutes, it's actually amazing their jump units didn't melt too." I know we are on uncharted territory here, using G-Elements to make chemical weapons, but to see so little progress is disheartening.

"No, you're right. How was the data from the BETA?"

"No changes, they still only get stunned for around five minutes. We would need to concentrate the liquid more to make the effects either last more or be more severe, but if we do that forget about anyone close from surviving."

"We don't even have enough G-Elements to make proper testing in the first place. I'll be handing you some more live samples to test on, remember to be careful with them. Also, tonight I want to have a talk with you, there's some papers I want you to read." I'm sure that the other world's Motoko had a hand in that second theory Shirogane gave me, only her could have helped the other me with all those psychological matters. She is truly an eminence when it comes to the human body, especially the brain.

"I know that, I'll be careful with the dolls. And what are the papers about? Are you going to finally introduce me to that Shirogane?"

"No, how many times do I have to tell you? Shirogane is my bodyguard. I'm not lending him to anyone. You just want to examine his brain, don't you?"

"And his blood, cells, natural immunities. If he is keeping up with you he's someone worth studying." You make it sound as if I were some kind of monster.

"Maybe when he gets back, I might introduce you two if you help me with my problem. I'll go gather the dolls, you go on ahead and ready the chamber."

"Fine, fine. Don't worry, Yuu-chan. We are making progress, so don't stress yourself over this."

"Chief Researcher Kouzuki, please stop calling me that." I try to glare at her, but she only smiles at me. I'll never be able to deal with any of you two.

"Ooh, so scary. Well, Vice Commander Yuu-chan I'll be on my way. Bye!" And with a half-hearted salute she leaves the room.

Seriously, why do they always tease me like that? Sigh... No matter what I do, they always have that attitude towards me. It's good that they haven't changed, but it's still annoying. Especially when I know Motoko-nee is only here to support me, stop teasing me if you know I don't like it.

"Professor... Are you really going to send the spies to the chamber?" Yashiro asked with a trembling voice.

"Technically, they broke their oath to the UN by taking part in multiple political actions. So we are just deciding their punishment. And if you have any mercy for them in your heart, remember that they won't hesitate to kill you or me if they were ordered to do so."

"I know... It's just that..." She hangs her head, clearly conflicted with our current situation.

"It's on my hands, Yashiro. I am the one doing this, because it's the most profitable thing to do with their lives. I'll do anything to get the results I want, defeating the BETA takes priority over any moral code we may have, so if by experimenting with them brings me one step closer to completing the Yellow Dust I'll do it. You do not have to tag along if you don't want to." I turn around and leave, towards the Command Room.

Yashiro soon follows with her eyes glued to the ground.

* * *

_November 17th. 9:16 AM._

_(Tokyo. Imperial Palace.)_

**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

"So the rumors were true then?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Someone did exert some pressure on both the Minister of Defense and some members of the Parliament for some reason." Maya was making a pained expression.

This is a grave violation to our political accord. I am the only one the Minister of Defense should obey, and the members of the Parliament should not be influenced by members of the other branches of our power.

"I suppose this is connected to what Yoroi reported? The restart of the railgun project in Yokohama?"

"That's what he concluded, Lt. Colonel Iwaya also had the same thoughts." I'm glad to see some people on the Ministry of Defense are still on my side.

"I see. How much money was taken from the Kyoto Project by the Diet?"

"Around 20%, however some workers were fired as well." Sigh... These men will never understand. They all wish to remain at the top, but to what end? What are they even trying to accomplish? What can be gained from making our civilian's lives worse and ruining the restoration of the Capital?

"Give word to the MDF that I order more patrols in the civilian districts. I want more security for them, do not let anyone interfere with the repairs and maintenance of the buildings or the distribution of food and medicine, even if they are from the Guard." I know that the army is not obligated to follow all my orders now, but I hope they can perform this duty for me. It's frustrating, I feel like a puppet with it's strings cut.

"Y-Your Highness! The Royal Guard would never go against your wishes!"

"Maya, you know that some of them bear quite the strong grudge towards me, for asking help from America during the '99 after I was chosen as the next Shogun. For the first order of the Shogun to be that, it must have been a shock to them. And that's without taking into account all the grudges they still hold towards Operation Lucifer." I'm truly surprised they still obey me, to be honest. With how prideful they are, I thought they would have asked to become an independent force.

"You only had the well being of the people in mind, no one would dare to question your authority!"

"I appreciate your loyalty, but it is no longer like that. By the way, how are the tests on Yokohama? Did Mana send her report already?"

"Yes, she is most impressed with the machines. Just with a few modifications and upgrades, the F-4J gained much more mobility and speed. If those parts are mass produced our fleet of F-4J would become much more useful. It could even be reliably used on the frontlines, according to her report." Impressing. For Mana to give such praise they must be truly amazing.

"Did Kouzuki say anything about doing the same for the F-15J or other models?"

"No, so far we have not gotten word of any more developments from her. However, she did ask about Takamura to Chief Yoroi. She seems suspicious of her."

"I see. She is a member of the Fudai, with how the nobility has treated her I'm not surprised she is doubting Takamura. Did she accept the duty I placed on her?"

"Yes, Your Highness. She gladly accepted your orders." I think I know how I can prove to Kouzuki that I'm different from the rest of the nobles, so long as she is willing to listen.

"Then... Once Kouzuki sees for herself that Takamura is someone that can be trusted I want her to notify me, I have a message I myself want to give to the Vice Commander." Maya looks slightly troubled by my words but still nods at me.

"Understood."

"Maya, how many spare Type-00C do we have here?"

"How many? I think around... ten, perhaps? We still have not filled all the vacant positions with recruits. I apologize for the delay, it's very hard to find people worthy of our trust."

"Do not apologize. But do not worry about recruiting more people, tell our mechanics to get those Type-00C in prime condition as soon as they can."

"What is the matter, Your Highness? Have you found recruits by yourself?"

"No, I wish to give some Type-00C to Yokohama Base as a sign of friendship." Maya seems to be appalled by my words.

"Your Highness, please reconsider! If you do so, the other Regent Houses will not remain quiet. The Type-00 is the Royal Guard's personal TSF, to lend it to foreigners is-"

"I will not simply lend it. Officially, it'll be a test for export purposes. We do need more funds, and we have a very capable TSF at our disposal. With our current resources we cannot produce many of them, but if we can get the world interested on them the Empire could get a huge benefit. It is a nice business opportunity, if I say so myself."

"B-But... to give our most prized weapon to foreigners... Our secrets would get exposed! This won't be seen as a good action by the population."

"By those standards, shouldn't we get rid of all of our F-4J and F-15J since they're originally foreign tech? Also, we should discard the Zuikaku as well since it's no more than a clone of a foreign TSF. We also should destroy our A-6 and all of our ships that were made outside of the Empire. Same goes to the tanks, helicopters, building materials, food, and so on. Maya, do you truly think a nation can be self-sufficient in this day and age?" She lowers her head to the ground, perhaps I let my irritation make it seems as if I were scolding her when I had no such intention.

"My apologies! I did not meant to criticize your judgment, I will accept any punishment you give me." Why do always have to be so serious? There's no need to be like that with me when we're alone, Maya you're like an older sister for me. Takeru would be making fun of you for being so extreme right now. Sigh... How much do I miss his optimism and smile.

"It is alright, raise Maya. I have taken no offense, so if you understood my view, please relay the message to our mechanic crew. I'll have a talk with the other leaders, I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"How can you be so sure of this, Your Highness?"

"Because they need my approval for the import deal of the F-18E. We still haven't decided on a name for it too. I'm sure that I can make them agree to my terms after some cups of tea."

"Understood. I'll go right away to deliver this message." She stands up and after a deep bow she leaves.

Meiya must be about to begin her test right now. I wonder how it's going? Hopefully you can brave through it, sister. Mana did report that she managed to endure her harsher training regime, and even said there was a new recruit on the team. Thinking back on it she didn't report much about her, not even her name. What kind of girl could this sixth member be? A foreigner perhaps? I only hope she's getting along with Meiya. I should ask Mana for more details next time.

"Your Highness, the president of the council of maintenance workers has arrived. Should I tell him to come in?" The Grand Chamberlain notifies me of my next meeting.

"Yes, that's alright."

I can't even have a minute for myself. Am I not even allowed to daydream for a bit? I wish I could just call Meiya from time to time, but even that is seen as 'taboo'.

Takeru you were right, the Empire's traditions and customs are not upholded by anyone, and are just twisted to the convenience of the powerful. I wanted to believe that there were more honorable people within our ranks, but most of the nobles only work for their own house's interests and our politicians only wish to retain their seats. God forbid they actually have to work instead of just being seated all day only to raise their hand when something is convenient. They rejected all the laws and projects I sent without much explanation, and suddenly they approve such a big increase in the budget of the production for the Type-94? Corrupts, all of them.

You must be laughing at me in Heaven. I never thought I would be chosen as the Shogun, but it's my duty and I will fulfill my role. I won't let your death be in vain when you took my place in Operation Lucifer, I'll fix this nation even if I have to go against all the other Regent Houses. I already know only the Kujo house is on my side, so I need to be careful around them.

The door opens and the man in question enters the room. This will be another endless day of reunions.

* * *

**[?]**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes, I'm being serious. I must be careful about this, any odd movement they notice would get me in prison. Just... If it's possible, I'd like you all to consider my offer."

"I assure you, we are more than willing to buy some of your Type-00 and I might be able to convince them. But this eventually falls on you, we cannot involve ourselves unless there's definitive proof."

"I know that. I'll try to gather any intel I can on my end, and for the record I'm not asking you to rush in here and kill them all. I just wish that if the situation escalates, and your end is secured, you can lend me a hand. I assure you your help will be rewarded quite gracefully." I hear him laugh on the other end.

"Your initial offering was good enough already, if you assure us we can get her, I will definitely get the approval to deploy them. I shall await that intel, in the meantime I'll start the talks on my side to get things done. But I promise nothing, you know we are also on a very complicated position." Of course I know, I was there too. That's why I can't let this chance pass me by. It is my obligation to do this!

"Thanks, I'll end the call here. I don't want anyone to notice. Godspeed." I hang up. I can only hope this went well and the call didn't get spied upon.

Luckily there's no one at this hour moving through the hallways. With this, the worst case scenario has been avoided. If they agree to help, I'll be able to stop all resistance before things escalate out of control. If I can bring the Royal Guard down, the rest should be over quickly.

And if I do die, may this blood of mine serve as the fuel that will spark up our soul's fire back. I won't let the Empire continue on it's current way, even if I'm seen as a heretic. I'm honor-bound to follow this path, no matter what awaits me at the end of the road. Nothing shall hinder my plans this time.

Is there anything else I can do? If I want to stay unnoticed I better leave it for today. Tomorrow, however…

There are a couple of people I'd like to call. The Captain of the 1st Regimen, Naoya Sagiri, and the Captain of the 2nd Regimen, Takako Saito. Of course I'll have to lie a bit, or a lot to be more accurate, but I need to confirm on whose side they are.

Maybe this is too risky, but I can't move my bishops before moving my pawns. Is there anyone else I should try to contact? Hmm... I should get one of those jamming devices to cover my voice before though. Last thing I want is they reporting me to the authorities. I'll try to be more careful from now on. There seems to be quite a commotion on the palace as of late.

Hahaha, what a fool I am. Of course there's a commotion. Well, let's take one step a time. With some luck, the BETA will attack again and give me a window to act to my leisure here. I need to learn to wait. Seriousness above everything, failure is not an option. I do need to get some more intel to get them to act, so let's be discreet about this. Only I can perform this duty, it's my responsibility to put a stop to this.

* * *

_November 17th. 1st Day of the CCSE._

_(Island. Around 6 AM.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Alright. Squad, let's march to the rendezvous point!" Chizuru shouted as we finished burying the torpedoes in which we got sent here. I had forgotten how much this thing shakes.

The way here was pretty awkward. The submarine was so small we were all basically pushing against each other the whole time. Thank God I was the last one to enter and took my spot against a wall, I only had to deal with Mikoto's comments about how jacked I was. Honestly, she's always in her own world.

The sun started peeking through the horizon as we moved, eventually making it to the place where we meet up with the Instructor, however Sensei wasn't here sunbathing this time.

"Good day, squad. As of now, your second CCSE is in motion. Squad leader, here are your orders. Your supplies and equipment are in that box over there. Once all of you are ready I'll start the explanation."

"Roger!"

I ended up with the worn down one again, I make sure to apply the tobacco spray on it. Then I tear a bit of the broken belt and make a strong knot. I don't know how to knit so this is the best I can do, at least the belt won't break on me and I did the knot as tight as I could. After we all got ready the Instructor started the briefing.

And to my surprise, it's the same mission on the same island. Which means that there's gonna be more traps than before.

"If you are to separate, each team has to take one map and one radio with them. You have three of each, so be careful to not lose or damage them. You have 144 hours to complete the test. If anyone gets left behind and part of the team arrives at the evacuation point, we will give the rest one day more to finish, unless the remaining time is less than that. That is all. Synchronize your watches with me. Three, two, one... Start!"

...

"Alright, given the size of the island and how far apart are all targets from one another, I think the best way for us to rack up as many points as we can is by splitting up from the start in three groups." Chizuru said as she looked at the map. Just as before.

"Um… Can I take Point A? Since it's closer to the shore my stamina won't be so much of an issue if I travel through low ground." Tama pointed to the target to the west of our current position.

"I see. Shirogane since you're faster and have more stamina than us, can you take care of Point B?" It's like I'm fated to go there.

"Sure, I got it." I'm gonna get that fuel just in case. For all I know, the traps might be so brutal that escaping on the boat might be the faster and safer way to... Wait, what if they put traps on the sea too? Ugh, now I don't know if it's such a good idea.

"Then let's arrange the rest accordingly. Mitsurugi will go with Tamase, Shirogane with me, and Yoroi and Ayamine will take care of Point C. Any objections?" Surprisingly, Meiya raised her hand in protest.

"Yes. Why don't I go with Shirogane? I have more stamina than you, and our physical strength isn't that different. You could support Tamase well, and I would be able to keep up with Shirogane without hindering him."

"Yes, but if you go with him he'll have to use any long range weapons you find, nullifying his CQC strength. I believe I should be the one accompanying him." Chizuru was being insistent on this. She still doesn't trust me apparently.

Meiya sent a look my way, as if to gauge my reaction. Chizuru also looked at me narrowing her eyes, I just shrugged.

"Sigh… If Shirogane doesn't mind, what about you Tamase?"

"I also don't mind. I think Mitsurugi-san is right though. They are the ones with the better stamina after all." Chizuru drops her shoulders, clearly dejected.

"Understood, then let's go with that. I will go with you and Mitsurugi with Shirogane. Is that alright?" We nodded at her.

"Where do we regroup?" Mikoto had one map on her as she looked around. "How about that hill over there? It seems to be the highest place of the island." Meiya and Chizuru looked at the map and then to our surroundings.

"Let's do that. We'll rendezvous atop the hill. Anything else anyone wants to say before we depart?" Chizuru looked around us. Nobody said a word.

Then each team took one map and one radio. Me, Chizuru and Mikoto are the ones who carry them.

"Squad! March on! We'll wait until the third day on the hill before departing for the evac point, so do not waste time. Let's clear this!"

"Roger!"

...

…This is harder than I thought it would. Granted, I'm not having problems with it, but the amount of traps is just insane. Every five steps I have to either stop to cut a cable, trigger a net or take a turn to avoid a pitfall. These bastards went all out this time. Luckily for me, Meiya hasn't said anything and is focusing on clearing the traps to our right.

It feels as if we weren't moving at all, with how much we are stopping. Wait, I kind of can take care of these traps by myself right? So I should do what Mikoto did for me the first time around, I'll take the vanguard and dispatch most of the traps so that we can advance faster.

"Mitsurugi, I'll take the lead and dispatch as many traps as I can, we're not making progress if we keep stopping so much." Anger I can feel you. She stops and rearranges her hair.

"Are you saying I'm a bother to you, by any chance?"

"No, I said that I can clear the traps faster by myself, while you cover the flanks."

"But what if you fall in a pitfall? We would lose valuable time, and you could get hurt."

"I'm not so careless, and anyways you have my back, so if anything happens you can help me out. We're moving too slowly at this point." She seems to be considering it, arms folded. "The heat is just going to wears us down if we do this slowly, we gotta push forward without stopping every half a minute." She wipes the sweat of her forehead, her whole body is glistening with sweat right now, and I'm no different.

"Even so, there's the chance that either of us gets stuck in a trap, or hurt gravely. We should be careful, mind our pace, and advance together." No, we should… Whatever, I'll just do it and deal with it.

I turn my back and move forward faster, well not fast, but compared to slowly walking and stopping every minute anything seems faster. Oh, a net to the left. Well hidden too.

"Hey, come back here! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I told you already. Stick to the traps to my sides, I'll clear the front."

"You are no one to boss me around, I did not agree to-"

Click

I react to the sound and throw Meiya to the ground as a barrage of bullets pass right above us. What the actual hell? They hid a machinegun with rubber bullets in the bushes, if that had hit us it would have hurt like hell! What are they thinking?!

"Shirogane… Could you… get off me already?" Huh?

I was on top of Meiya, like the time I… Ugh, F you brain. Why do have to remind me of that, now of all times?! It's not like I wanted to force myself onto her. I was just… Forget it. Let it go.

I move away, looking at our surroundings to make sure there's no more little cables hidden in the vicinity.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Be more careful, alright?" She nods looking away.

We resume our march with me at the front, now without complains, and start moving a bit faster. Now we're making some progress!

Damn, the sun is going down already. I can't believe I'm making less progress than last time. Well, in my defense, there's ten times more traps and I'm traveling with Meiya, who is really slow when it comes to disabling them.

"Shirogane, should we set up camp? We won't be able to see anything once it gets dark."

"Hmm… Wait, this place is… It should be…"

"Shirogane? Are you… ignoring me, perhaps?"

I know it was close by, I recognize these trees. This is where we set up camp all the previous times, so the thing should… Oh, I think that's it. Behind some trees I could see the entrance that was built into the mountain. I feel a hand in my shoulders.

"Wha… Don't scare me like that, Mitsurugi." Why does she look so annoyed?

"Shirogane, I do not like to be ignored. I'd like it if we could… get along for the duration of the test. So, help me set up camp already before it gets dark."

"First, I wasn't ignoring you. Second, we're not setting up camp here." Now she's angry. She really likes to fold her arms when she gets upset for some reason.

"Why? It's getting dark, we won't be able to see anything if we continue to march. Explain yourself."

"The objective is right there, so we should get a bit closer today. That way we can destroy it at dawn when we wake up."

"What? Do not lie to me! There's no way-"

"Look over there." And her eyes go wide as her mouth hangs open.

"How did we make it to the target in a single day?!"

"You did count the amount of traps we dispatched, right? We walked without stopping all day long, it wouldn't surprise me if Tama's team is going to destroy their target tonight." You all gained a lot of stamina compared to the other loops. Even when we had to move slower this time we still made it in our first night.

"Be serious! There's no way… It has to be a diversion, how can you be so sure it's our target?"

"Look at the map, going by how much we walked it wouldn't be weird. C'mon, it's still far but we can close some distance before we lose all light."

"...You're serious? We made it… in one day?" Her tone relaxed as a smile made it's way on her.

"See? So, come on, let's try to get a bit closer before it gets dark."

"Fine. Let's keep going."

"You're so much more nice to be around when you're not paranoid." I smile at her, causing her to purse her lips as she puts her hands on her waist.

"Watch it, Shirogane. I do not like to be made fun of."

"C'mon, loosen up a little. We're making great time today. Stop being so down." I say as I resume my walk.

"…Fine. Lead the way, I'll follow you."

We walk for awhile more, for maybe two klicks, until I reach a place big enough to settle in. We still have a bit of light.

"Alright, let's set up camp here. I'll deal with any traps nearby."

"Then I'll light the fire."

All done here… Now, on our way forward for tomorrow… And that's it.

Meiya had hidden the fire very well from view, she was already covered by a sheet above a leaf bed.

I don't know how to make those, so I'll just sleep on the floor covered with the blanket I got with me.

"Shirogane, you stay on that side." Meiya told me as soon as I began taking my blanket out.

"Why? Shouldn't we try to be as close to the fire as possible?"

"Yes, but… You're male." She looks away, her face red as the fire.

"I might be male but I'm not a pervert."

"So, you're not… going to try anything weird when the sun goes down, right?" Now she's looking at the ground. Do I really look like a creep?

"No, I'm not. I won't touch you, I promise." She seems to relax a bit. After giving me a nod, she opens her rations.

I too take out my night's ration. Let's open this pack and... Those sons of a bitch! They gave me less than last time! Looking at Meiya, I see that she has even more than what I had in my previous loops. Who's the one in charge of making this things?!

I bite a small synth cereal bar that tastes like diluted toothpaste. The mark on the pack says E rank. The synth foods gets rated based on how much percentage it has of organic material and how 'good' said material is. It goes from A as the highest to E as the lowest, so I suppose this is only proteins and vitamins jammed together into some sort of... I was gonna say dough, but I have no idea how this is even made.

Instant ramen would beat the crap out of this thing. To think Mom said microwave food tasted bad, if she took a bite of this she would either faint or start making a ruckus about how could anyone consider this food.

...I wonder how are things over there. Did that world got rewinded too? Or is it still on the same spot in time? I look at the sky, the stars are really pretty. Sadly, they might all be overrun with BETA. Why is it that there's no BETA in my world? Did something happen to those silicon beings before they made them?

"Shirogane, are you not eating?" Meiya's words brought me back from dreamland. I had eaten only half of the rations.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"…About what? Are you worried about something?" It feels so weird hearing her voice without knives. It feels really nice on my ears to hear her normal tone again.

"It's something personal, I was just lost in thought remembering something." She does not seem satisfied. Moving just a tiny bit closer, she again talks to me.

"Then what are you be thinking about? We're in the middle of the CCSE, what personal matter could be troubling you? We need to be focused here." She sends a doubtful look at me.

"No need to glare at me like that. I was just remembering my Mom." I keep eating the... grovel? This tastes like overboiled veggies that got then dried at the sun for a day.

"Your mother? Is she still in America?" A hint of disgust appeared on her tone.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I don't know where she is. She was supposed to be here in Japan, but all my data about my time here was wiped from the databases, so I don't know where she is. My parents might be dead for years for all I know." At least here that's the truth, and I don't know about the other world. If time reversed, they might still be alive.

"...Forgive me for prying. I did it again." She gives a small bow.

"Don't worry, I didn't take it badly."

...

"So… Your mother was supposed to be here?" She isn't letting that go, huh?

"I thought so. I don't really know much about my time here after all."

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Why is she so startled? Didn't she read my reports?

"Didn't you read my reports already?"

"Yes, I did. But there was nothing about this. Are you telling me you do not know of your past?" I mean, lying about it is pointless. If I'm ever asked I'll have to be honest, and frankly, it is almost as if I had amnesia this time, with how different this world is for whatever reason.

"Pretty much. I woke up one day in a hospital without remembering where I was, how I got there or anything at all. I do remember our culture and traditions, how to write, parts of our history. But I don't really remember anything about my life here, not my family, friends, where I lived or studied. Since no one could find anyone related to me and I didn't have anywhere else to go I was offered to become a UN Cadet to have a place to live in, and that's how I joined the army. This was two years ago."

"You… You're basically all alone."

"Yeah, you could say that. I at least had my squad with me before but… well, not anymore." At least Mikoto and Tama are still friendly with me and I have Kasumi.

"…Just like me."

"What was that?" She said something in such a small voice that I couldn't hear her at all.

"Nothing. So, does that mean that you do not remember all of our customs?" She moved her bangs out of her way, and looked at me again. However, this time her eyes were like the ones of the past Meiyas, she had dropped the blades for some reason.

"Somewhat. I did have to read up on some stuff that I obviously had forgotten, but there might be some stuff that's common sense here that I forgot about." This also explains my usual weird words and lack of knowledge of this world's specifics historic events.

"I see. Then, allow me to ask of you, do you know of the color rankings of the nobility?"

"Uuh… It was white for the vassals, yellow for the nobles, red for the special guardians, blue for the Regent Houses, and purple for the one that's the current Shogun, right?" She nods.

"Exactly. It also matches up with the dresses of the Royal Guard, where black is given to those of common descent that are inducted into it. So you did remember that. Then…" She pauses for a second, as she shifted her hands around.

"Come on now, what is it?" She seems to be less hostile right now, so let's see if I can fix the bridge a little.

"Well, you do know that only the Royal Guards are allowed to wield katanas in the Empire, right?" Wait, really? So that's why she thought I was on the Guard.

"No, I didn't know that. Is that why you got so suspicious of me?"

"Yes. However that is not all there is to it." She again stops and looks away.

"Mitsurugi you can't just stop there, you know?"

"Do you truly not know? Or are you testing me?" She again meets my gaze, she's doubting.

"I'm not testing you. I am really curious of why the Guard didn't take offense with me having a sword, so please tell me about it. I think we both need some answers, right?" I smile at her, she closes her eyes but nods all the same.

"Then, allow me to satiate my curiosity. What is the color of the hilt of our swords?"

"Blue? Wait… Are you saying it's related to the Regent Houses?" Meiya smiles proudly as she raises her chin.

"Exactly! Most members of the Royal Guard, or those related to the nobility, are given nameless katanas, with their hilt showing the color of their station. However, those who belong to one of the Regent Houses are given a copy of that House's katana. The Minaru Kamui we both have is one of such, given to only the members of one certain Royal House or their most trusted acquaintances. I myself am a servant of a House, and is the reason why I possess it. Each house has a special blade design unique to them. Holding one of them gives one recognition within the Empire. It's as if you were part of said house and gives you authority over their vassals. "

Wait… The sword we both have… Given to only the most trusted people… The House Meiya serves… Oh my God… Realizing what that meant sent a shiver down my spine.

"So holding our swords is almost like being a noble?"

"Not almost, you are a noble. Someone who is trusted to such length to be given the house's blade, someone who is considered family despite not sharing a blood connection, someone who can stand behind the leader of the house with a weapon at the ready. To give that someone the proper status, that is the meaning of all blue katanas in the Empire." She finishes with a proud nod as she puffs her chest.

Maybe bringing the Minari Kamui wasn't a bad idea. It was a horrible one. How am I going to explain this?! No forget that, what effects will this have if people learn about this? I'm sure that the number of people that have blue katanas is very low, and all leaders must know of them. If they learn that there's no one who could have given me the sword... They might assume I came with a fake one to take advantage of it. So that's why she was so aggressive towards me.

"I didn't knew it was so important. No wonder you got so defensive when you found it." She looks down, clearly bothered by something.

"You were chosen by someone to take their place in service of a Regent House. They must have trusted you much to give you such an honor. I know you have the skill to be granted a blue blade, however..."

"You can't trust an American with such an important item, am I right?" She winces as she hears me, but nods at my words.

"Exactly. I… Forgive me for bringing this up now of all times, but I still hold doubts towards you. I suppose 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi knew of it, and that's why she called us fellows. But you weren't aware of this. Now that you know, allow me to ask you. Shirogane, what will you do with your blade?"

I didn't expect this. The sword... is a symbol of the Koubuin house. And I have a tickling clock over my head to deal with this issue. I know that she's worried about Yuuhi. She loved her sister a lot, and I know that hasn't changed in this world. Anyone who holds that blade could do some serious damage to the Empire now that she's the Shogun, most people in the Imperial Palace are her vassals. It may even be possible to request an audience with her and kill her during it. Honestly, this is such a stupid method to give 'status' to someone. It's actually surprising this hasn't been exploited in the past. So she will tell Tsukuyomi-san of this if I refuse to return it, and that will be my downfall.

If I'm right about this... having a 'fake' sword of the Shogun's house... might be one of the worse crimes here, even worse than treason. It could be seen as an offense against the Empire's order, or the Shogun's integrity. I'm so effing dead, aren't I?

Can I hide somewhere on the base and fight with my voice distorted like during Niigata? I mean, Sensei might figure something out but that will only give her more trouble. We can't afford to damage our relations with the Empire. If this info gets out, I'm sure Sagiri could use it to spark a conflict. 'The UN had a sword from the House of the Shogun illegally! They were plotting against us!' I can already hear him saying that, this could very well lead to an earlier coup. If Sensei loses the support from the Empire... No, if the Empire goes against the UN we can kiss Alt. IV goodbye.

Unless… I don't think apologizing will cut it, I don't think handing it over would solve this. But… I did this to myself, and since Sensei didn't react at all to the sword when I showed it to her after our talk, this might be a well kept secret of the Shogunate. I gotta deal with this myself, I have to be thankful I learned of this now before it's too late.

"I think I understand how much damage one could do with it... But still, I'd like to deal with it myself." Reaching out to Tsukuyomi-san on my own is better than having Meiya take me to her, as I hope it'll show her I truly want no problems.

"Why?" Her tone changed, her eyes filled with doubt. Shit, this is what I'm trying to prevent.

"Well, I'm the owner of the sword. Whether I'm recognized or not, it's my responsibility to deal with it."

"Then why not hand it over before more misunderstandings take place?"

"That's what I was thinking about. I'll go talk alone with 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi about this." Meiya furrows her brows again, now what?

"Why do you wish to go alone? I could aid you in your apology."

"With all you've told me, I think it's best for me to deal with this alone."

"You sound as if you think you're going to be punished. Why do you think that?"

"Well, if I'm not seen as a legitimate owner I might get sent to prison or worse. And I don't know who I was here, what if I end up being a traitor or an exile?" Meiya's doubt is replaced by seriousness, she slowly strokes her bangs as she thinks.

"Hmm... You're right, that is also a possibility. But, well, you will return it, then?"

"No need to look at me like that. I don't want to cause trouble, if me having this blade is a problem, then I have to return it, that's all. I really don't want to part ways with it, but I can't let it be used to spark a conflict. I can't allow the relation of the UN with the Empire be damaged because of me."

"You… You're more serious than I thought you would be about this."

"That was unnecessarily rude." I glare at her and she flinches a bit.

"No, that's not what I meant. I didn't think you would… feel so strongly about it, since you lived in America for two years and lost most of your memories."

"Hey, I'm still Japanese. I may not be your fellow, but that doesn't mean I'm your enemy." I really would like to avoid a fight with Yuuhi. But I doubt the amnesia card will work, even less now that I have to give them the blade. Even if he was a 1st Lt. at such a young age, I doubt he would be related to the Shogun's House, and in the off chance he was for some reason I don't think he would have been given a Minaru Kamui.

"Of course. Forgive me for doubting you. Well… You do not seem to be lying, but even so, allow me to accompany you when you go return it." I know that gaze, she isn't taking a no for an answer.

"Fine, if it makes you believe me. You can come with me, I guess." She smiles faintly at my answer.

"Thanks for agreeing to that. Even so, I wonder why they didn't reach out to you to explain this when you arrived here. Maybe they thought you already knew?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, honestly." I shrug, having finished my rations I lay on the ground looking at the stars.

"Say Shirogane." Meiya speaks to me in a slow tone as she also lays down on her leaf bed. "What if… What if, when you go return the Minaru Kamui, you are asked whether or not you wish to serve the House it belongs to?"

"No way in hell that'll happen."

"Why do you say that?" Because they know I'm not 'him', therefore I'm a 'faker' passing as a member of the Guard. And now I have a 'fake' blade of the Shogun's house. Sigh… This is one big, effing mess.

"You really think they would welcome someone like me on the Guard?"

"…I think they would, going by how harshly I got scolded the other day."

"The other day? Oh right. Did they got you in the end?" She nods slowly.

"They told me to mind my words with you, to not approach you if you didn't talk to me." I'm sure that's because they want to protect you, but they can't actually kill me for now.

"Maybe they were worried about you being close to an American."

"Do not be foolish! They… Well, doesn't matter now. Let's leave this talk for when we go back to the base. So, I'll take the first watch. You stay on that side, if you cross-"

"Yeah, I know. I won't put a finger on you, don't worry." She relaxes a bit.

"So long as we're clear on that. At what hour should we go towards our target?"

"I dunno. As soon as it starts to light up? We do need to do it early."

"Fine. Let's put the fire out, let's take shifts of three hours. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

I wrap the blanket over me, as I put on the little spray to ward off the bugs and stuff. I lay looking at the stars again. A fine first day, I guess.

I can't believe this. Thank God she mentioned this, otherwise things would have gotten ugly when this came to light. I can only hope the Empire is willing to listen instead of asking for my head immediately.

...Yawn, I'm beat though. I didn't expect so many traps today. That machinegun was totally overkill, dude. Let's hope we don't find any more of those. I curl to a side and close my eyes.

* * *

**Around 5 AM.**

* * *

"Shirogane... Shirogane!" Ugh... Shut up, Meiya. I don't wanna go to school today. "Shirogane, the sky is clearing already. We'll lose our window to gain points. Mmgh, give me that blanket!"

Why did she took my sheets off? She shouldn't copy Sumika in this... What is this feeling? Dirt? Why am I…

I open my eyes and find myself in the middle of a jungle, Meiya was staring angrily at me.

"Are we awake now, Shirogane?" A rather gentle tone with a wide smile. But behind it, a really angry pulse was apparent.

"Ugh... Yeah."

"What is it? Did you sleep in a bad position?"

"No… I had… a dream of my family."

"Eh? Oh, I see. Did you remember anything?"

"No, it was just… an everyday scenery, somewhat."

I had a dream about my world. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just one of those days where those two would fight over whose lunch I would eat. Heh, I didn't knew how happy I was back then. Compared to her, you…

"Hmm? Is there something on my face?" I never noticed it, but my world's Meiya had a much more gentle and sweet gaze than this one. Well, considering the differences it's not weird.

"Sigh... Nothing. Let's eat our morning rations."

I again have less than what I should in my pack. One day I'm going to have that feast she made me for the food competition, or that super beef bowl I ordered at the cruise. Yeah man, how nice that one was. Best beef bowl anyone could ever eat.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Meiya stared at me with a question mark above her head.

"I'm just eating. What? I can't smile every now and then?"

"But… You're smiling from ear to ear while eating this tasteless food. What could you be happy about?" She looks genuinely puzzled.

"I'm just thinking that someday I'll have the same food I had with my loved ones instead of this. What? There's no one you'll like to share a dinner with?" She nods slowly, understanding the reason behind my smile. Thanks God she isn't fighting me on this one.

We finish our food and make our way to the target. Or so I'd say if this place wasn't littered with traps. Thankfully we came here really early, otherwise we might ended up arriving past noon at the cave. I'm so done with the pitfalls and the nets and the random guns. Luckily there's no more machineguns hidden anywhere near.

"So this is the place?" Meiya takes a good look at the hangar from afar.

"Looks like it, I'll check for traps on the right side, can you cover the left one?"

"Leave it to me."

There were some traps that would have scattered little spikes all over but they were obvious to spot. Nothing else here.

"There's nothing on this side, Shirogane."

"Alright, let's move into the hangar. I'll check the right."

"Roger."

No traps here. But what is here is the fuel. Come to papa, oily friend. With this we can use the boat! Like last time where…

Huh? Did we… No, we didn't. But then… Huh? What…

"Shirogane, I found a tarp here!"

"Oh, cool. There's some barrels with fuel here."

"Fuel?" Meiya gets to my position. "Oho, a Humvee? Did you check it?"

"It doesn't have it's engine, so it's useless to us." I did check, just in case. But no dice.

"Then, nothing else? Shame we didn't find a clue about the evac point."

"Yeah, let's make a fuse and blow this place up."

"Do you know how? I'm… not so good at the manual endeavors."

"Leave it to me. I'll get it done."

There was nothing new in here. Now, there should be a box that I can use to make the fuse here… Huh?

Inside the box there was a paper. 'After ABC comes W' was written in it. What the hell?

"Hey, Mitsurugi! I found something!"

"What is it?" She came jogging to me. I hand her the paper I found in the box. "After ABC comes W? What does this mean?"

"Maybe it's talking about the targets? Something that comes after the targets, perhaps?"

"So it's a hint of what we have to do after? We should take it with us, the others may have found something similar."

This is a new one. Who knows what this is about? Well, no point in worrying about it. Let's make the fuse.


	17. Turbulent Winds

**Chapter 17: Turbulent Winds**

* * *

_November 18th. Second Day of the CCSE. 1:23 PM._

_(Cliffside. Island.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

"Look at that explosion! That went better than I expected!" It's the first time I improvise the fuse so this explosion feels more 'personal' than all the other times I might have seen that hangar get blown up.

"With such a diversion any hostiles in the area would be surely distraught with fear. Another fine work of yours Shirogane." Thankfully, it looks like that talk we had yesterday calmed her down a bit. She still looks at me with a bit of doubt, but at least she isn't flat out ignoring me or sending knives in every word.

The way to the hill has been quite slow, we found another machinegun with a whole magazine of rubber bullets that we had to dodge. We also found some sonic mines near the base of the hill we had to avoid, and on the way to the top there's been quite some trip wires set up almost everywhere.

We slowly keep raising as the sun showers us with his heat. Honestly, it's nice to have the light but between the humidity and the heat I'm getting worn down faster than I thought I would. To make matters worse, I've had to disable a lot of the traps under the sunlight, I can't even rest for a little while under a shadow without spotting another wire in the way.

"Shirogane, that over there isn't a cable?" Meiya points to a rock nearby, a slim cable could be seen to it's side. Another trip wire?

I get close slowly to check, and on the way I notice something weird on the stone wall. There were three 'stones' that looked somehow out of place. Slightly tapping the cable I see that the 'rocks' move a bit. What is even this? I slowly cut the wire, and the three things get ripped off the wall as a stream of muck comes forth from where they were.

Sigh... Now the wall is covered in mud. I feel like it's better this way, let's just look for another way up.

"Let's go from that side instead." I point to another path to my left. If I remember correctly, that's the way me and Mikoto always used, just that this time we couldn't go with that thanks to the sonic mines that were on the base of the mountain.

Meiya sighs with a tired face as she wipes the sweat of her face, her whole body is again drenched. She must be exhausted, even with her superior stamina with how much time we have to spend under the sun's relentless warmth it's no surprise she's so exhausted. Not like I'm any different at this point.

We climb the wall and reach the place were I got bit by a snake. I double check my belt, it's tight and in place. Not falling this time thankfully. Now then, the trap should be... Huh? It's not under the usual leaves. Where is it?

Meiya climbs behind me and starts moving forward, and as she does I see the snake that once bit me. I'm taking you for dinner huhuhu! Slowly approaching the vines I quickly grab it behind it's neck and snap it.

"Shirogane, what are you doing?" Meiya was looking at me with confusion.

"Found a snake, got it for dinner." Disgust flooded her face. Maybe she also had to eat one of these in her previous CCSE?

"Do you even know how awful they smell?"

"I brought the curry powder with me, so it's alright."

"Right, you did say so. Then let's move- A-Aaaaahhh!" Meiya stepped forward only to end up hanging from the cliff's ceiling upside down. So that's where the trap was moved, I didn't even see the wire.

"Can you reach your feet?" She was trying to bend upwards to cut the wire with her knife but it wasn't going so well. She was grabbing her legs with one hand to not lose balance but still couldn't cut the wire.

"Uuuhh... Such a simple trap. Ugh, get cut already!"

"Want some help?" She didn't look at me, but I know she's bothered by it.

"If I can't release myself from this, what kind of soldier would I be?" Stubborn to the core, what did I expect?

"The same as everybody else? We're wasting time, you know?" Her grip slips and she falls back. Again she grabs her leg and slowly tries to get her hand in position to cut the wire.

"We... still have until... tomorrow to reach the hill." She was struggling quite hard and the wire started to swing slightly.

And so I waited for a minute. She finally cuts the wire and falls with a loud thud. That must have hurt a lot, she rubs her back while furrowing her brow.

"Wanna rest for a while?"

"I am okay. There's no reason for us to stop for a small- Augh!" As she gets up she makes a pained face. Always doing extreme things, why do you always push yourself so much?

"Let me see that, we should treat it just in case."

"I'm not so weak to need rest after such a petty struggle. I can deal with this- Ah! Shirogane, stop- Ah!" I press my thumbs on her shoulders again, making her squeal once more.

"See? Your shoulders are all tensed up now. You did brought some bandages, right? It won't take long to treat you and we can't risk this pain getting in your way when you're climbing." Like hell I'll let you risk climbing with a pained back.

"Fine! I'll give you some bandages, but do not do that- Ah! S-Stop it!" You cannot stop me, not when I know where you always get tense.

"Shut up and pass me some bandages already."

"Uuh… Here." She passes me a roll and slowly starts to lift her tank top. "Y-You better not try anything-"

"Ouch, there's blood coming out. Do you have something to disinfect the wound?"

"I think I do. Yoroi recommended me a spray. Oh, here it is." She passes me a small white spray, I recognize it as the one Mikoto was always using on our usual skits when we got together in my first loop.

"Alright, this might sting a bit. So try to hold it in."

"Hmph, who do you think you're talking with? I'm not- Ahh! It burns…" Told you.

"Stay quiet. I'll clean the wound a bit with part of the bandage, and after that I'll hand it to you."

"Huh? Why are you handing me the bandage?"

"I can't really tie it myself. Unless you want me rolling the bandage on your stomach and accidentally touching your chest." She tenses up, she's so fun to tease.

I finish cleaning the wound and put the point of the bandage on one of her sides. After two rolls the wound was covered and I tightly tie both ends.

"And the knot is done. There, feeling better?"

"…Yes, thank you."

"What's up? Getting embarrassed?" I smile at her reddening face, causing her to pout.

"What do you expect?! You suddenly grab my shoulders like that, make me lift me clothes, and you even had to go and tease me instead of just passing me the bandage."

"Hahaha, sorry. Consider that payback for how coldly you treated me all these days."

"Uuuh… I cannot believe you're the same person that's so skilled with a blade. Anyways, we wasted enough time and I feel fine now. Let us continue."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

We kept hiking to the top without crossing words. I know she isn't the same but I can't help it when she reminds me of the Meiya I met in the other world and in my own. It seems her body reacts the same though. Her shoulders are always so tense.

Eventually we made it past the mountain. Now, this part should be easy since we're going downhill but I'm sure this place is going to be littered with traps this time. We're not so far from the hill, so we can take a slower approach to reach it. We are still moving almost as fast as I did with Mikoto in the other loops despite all the traps. Oh, toad! Got you little fella, forgive the rude treatment but a boy needs to eat his daily portion of meat.

"Shirogane! Where are you going?!"

"Oh, shut up! Found a toad, that's all." I show her the toad and she grimaces.

"You... You really plan to eat them?"

"Yeah, of course. Why would I be picking them up?"

"Uuh... Yes, of course."

"Why the long face Mitsurugi? Have you eaten some of these?" She jumps at my question as a thick drop of sweat tickles down her forehead.

"No, I haven't. We... had enough supplies last time. Yoroi found some... mushrooms for us." I would believe you, if it weren't for that disgusted face you're making. "Anyways, we are losing time. Leave the hunting for when we reach the hill, will you?"

"No need to get so angry. Let' go."

The way down was full of pitfalls and sinkholes. Luckily there were no more wires or guns. The rest of the way towards the hilltop was similar to the path to the target. It took us all the afternoon but we reached the top, we seem to be the first ones to arrive.

"We made it. Should we set up camp here?" Meiya says after taking a look at a small clearing between some trees. I think this is fine, the sun is already going down, we don't want to be wandering around in the dark with how many traps are here this time.

"Yeah, let's settle down here. Can you light the fire again?"

"Sure, are you going to take care of the traps?"

"And look for more toads!" She made yet another disgusted face as I left.

There's a lot of trip wires that lead into a pitfall here. That over there… Another machinegun? What were they... Wait, can I disable it? Let's get closer... If I can cut this wire here... Please don't shoot, please don't shoot, please don't shoot…

Is that it? Can I move it? I pick it up from where it was and move it around. It has a magazine in it and it's not that heavy compared to the guns we are always holding during practice. Oh, look at that! Another toad.

I return to our spot and Meiya was rubbing her back.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I am fi- What is that?!" Her eyes shot wide open as she saw me.

"A gun, can't you tell?"

"Where did you find it?" She got up and came to my side, gazing at the machinegun I had.

"It was set up as a trap, I saw I could cut it's cables without triggering it and then got it with me."

"I would have never thought to do that. But why did you do that?" She narrows her eyes at me slightly.

"We may need it for something. What if we need to take out a trap from afar?"

"Hmm… Yes, you are right. But… Well, I suppose leaving it in your hands is for the best." She nods and goes back to her leaf bed.

"Want some toad?" She makes another disgusted face.

"I'll pass. I still have my rations."

I get the little pot we have in our kits and with my knife I cut the toads and the snake. I pour a bit of water and put half my curry powder on it. Now I just have to wait a while until it gets done. I set up some sticks above the small fire and put the pot above them. Shortly after the smell of the curry powder reached my nose. This is going to be delicious, for being toads and snakes.

I caught Meiya looking at the fire and she immediately looked away, bet your tummy wants some of this. Some minutes passed and the food was done. I grab the plastic fork I have and start eating from the pot. It's better than the supplies we are given at least. Meiya was taking some glances at me as I ate.

"There's enough for two, do you want some?" It seems my offer caught her by surprise as she looked at me with wide eyes, but then she looked away again.

"No, thanks. I have my own food, and tomorrow we will meet up with Yoroi so there's no need for you to share."

"Yeah, sure. Here you go, I already got my fill." I leave the pot by her side.

"Y-You don't have to. I already have-"

"Mitsurugi, if you don't want it just throw it away." She looks down as she moves her lips a bit.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

We're on schedule, it wouldn't surprise me if the rest showed up tonight as well. The stars are really beautiful, just looking at them is enough to calm me down. I always used to look at the sky before going to bed, when we talked by the window.

If someone told me that I was going to end up in this causal mess back then I wouldn't have believed any of it. I mean, why did I even came to this world? I have no connection to it. Unless... No, this isn't the same world as before. It's way too different.

Then why? Why am I here? Is it because there's no Sumika in that world? So I can't will myself there anymore? But I time traveled back to October 22nd here, if I could do that then why didn't I end up in the other world at a point in time when there was still a Sumika there?

This is too complicated for me. Maybe it's because I choose to transfer myself willingly after my link got severed? Last time I went back I was still a conductor, and maybe a weak nucleus. This time I went not as a conductor, but as a stronger nucleus. I willed myself, I didn't get 'transferred' here by another force like in all the other loops. Just how I overwrote the Takeru of my world when I ran away, I overwrote this world's conductor when I arrived. Even my room was the one from 2003. Does this have to do with how the nucleus works then? Sensei said that it was drawn to the leaks when there was a strong enough connection. But what if there's more than one connection? I mean, from all the possible parallel worlds that I could have ended on, why this one?

Hmm... So the nucleus when it connects itself through a leak, instead of being the magnet it turns into the metal, being drawn by the strongest 'pull' or so I think. Then, I triggered a leak in this world by forcing myself into it with the microwave's help. But instead of appearing at the same point in time that I was in my world, I ended back on the 22nd. Because the 'awakening' of the conductor had more pull on the nucleus? That still doesn't answer why I came here in the first place. I'm going in circles right now, calm down Takeru.

The Why, the How, and the When.

Why did I came here? How was I pulled to the past? And when was the connection to this world formed?

First, I had no connection to this world so unless there's some quantum shenanigans in play there was no 'when'. My world and the other world were the ones that were linked, this one was not even on the equation. So, we go to the first question. Why? What lies in this world that made me come here? I've been rejected by everyone at some point. Sensei tried to kill me, the whole base treats me like shit for being a 'foreigner', the Shogunate wants my head on a silver plate, and part of my squad was and prolly still is suspicious of me. Only Kasumi has been always nice to me, probably because she can read my mind and see my emotions. So why the hell did I end up here?! Does it have anything to do with this world's me?

And that leads into the second question. How did I time travel? That only happens when the conductor dies and the loop is still in effect. I was not a conductor when I transferred, and I want to believe I didn't die during the transfer because I would... well, be dead right about now. So how did it happen? Was it because of the revisions Sensei did with her new theories? The higher power we used from the reactor? The fact that Sumika broke the loop after Ouka, blocking me from returning to that world? My emotions to save my squad? I was trying to sever the two worlds' connection, but what if I just got another world into this mess?!

Ugh, I'm going nowhere. I'll need to talk it out with Sensei when I get the chance. Sigh…

Why the hell am I even here? Surrounded by familiar but hostile faces, being pulled into this messed up Japan, blamed for being someone I'm not. I'm suddenly really happy that the me in the past loops was a nobody, imagine if I was part of the Guard like here. Tsukuyomi-san would have detained me on the spot.

That reminds me… Am I even sending data to the squad? I mean, I should be linked to the other two worlds right? Now that I'm a conductor again they should be receiving that data, and being a stronger nucleus would probably help too. Why were they so hostile then?

I look again at the stars. Just two or three days more. Once we get to pilot TSFs I'll do my best to put them to the real test. I failed to protect the three Valkyries on Niigata, so I won't fail on training you.

Meiya still didn't put out the fire, she was still waiting for the rest to arrive. Was she staring at me? She quickly averted her gaze, but she was looking. She did finish the food.

"So, how were they?"

"Better than I expected. Thanks again for sharing it." She nods at me, sounding relaxed for once.

"Think the others will arrive tonight?" I say as I get close to the fire.

"I don't know. We did make good time, but they might take a bit longer."

"Say Mitsurugi, how do you think things will go in the way to the evac point?" She seems to be surprised at me.

"Huh? How... Why are you asking?" Why did she got so defensive?

"We saw quite a lot of traps today, surely there will be even more on the way to it. There's also the little paper."

"Right. Well, there will surely be more sonic mines on the way, maybe two or three tough obstacles. As for the paper, I have no idea what W could mean." She shrugs as she rests her hands on her leaf bed, stretching her legs forward.

"Me neither. So you think the sonic mines are going to be the greatest obstacle?"

"Well, that was the case last time. Unless we count our discussion as the problem." She averts her gaze again.

"Are you worried the same will happen this time?"

"Yes. I know Ayamine doesn't follow Sakaki's orders when she doesn't agree with them. And now you're here too. I don't think she'll take kindly to your suggestions." At least you're a bit less hostile now.

"I get it. Don't worry, I'll try to not provoke her. So, same shifts as yesterday?" She seemed worried for a second, but nodded at me.

I turned my back to her and curled on the floor after putting my blanket over me. Let's just hope I don't have another nightmare today.

"Shirogane?"

"Hmm? What's up?" I raise a bit and look at her, she still hasn't put out the fire.

"Where did you learn to do massages like that?" She can't seem to be able to look at me. She must be embarrassed to have enjoyed it, probably.

"We just got trained on how to relieve the strain on our partners muscles, in case it ever became a necessity. I didn't hurt you, right?" I ask her, staring at her, she doesn't look at me but still replies.

"No, it didn't hurt. But don't do it again. I won't forgive you if you lay a hand on me again without my permission."

"So if I ask you before it's alright?" She looks at me with thunders behind her eyes and a tinge of red on her face. Teasing you is so much fun.

"Even if you ask I'll say no!"

"Such a shame… Your shoulders were really tense, you know?"

"…Thanks for worrying, but I'll deal with it until we pass the test. Anyways, that's all I wanted to ask. You can sleep now."

"Say, can I ask you something?"

"I'm not letting you touch me again." An instant reply, huh?

"Not that. What do you think would happen to me if the Guard decided I have a Minaru Kamui illegally?" Meiya takes a deep breath and faces me with clear eyes and a serious expression.

"You would either be deported, or in the worse case executed. But considering how they were with me all the times I talked with them about you, I believe you'll be fine. As I said yesterday, I think they might even ask you to formally take possession of it. I know you said you don't believe it would happen, but if they asked you… Would you accept?" She stared at me, unblinking.

"…I don't think that would happen, but I also wouldn't accept. I don't think I would be welcome in the Guard even if someone was interested in my skills."

"I see. So that's what you think…" I thought I had angered her, but for some reason she looked troubled. Is she… biting her lips?

"Well, in any case, let's worry about that when we get back to the base." She nods and I curl up again, letting the starts lull me to sleep.

...

The rays of the sun greet me as I was standing watch. Meiya's still asleep and nobody else got here yet. I had a dream about the time me and Sumika went to the amusement park together before Meiya woke me up for my shift. That was nuts, that roller coaster was really scary.

And how could I forget when Meiya interrupted the play of those colored rangers? Sumika and a boy got called to the stage and she thought it was real! Hahaha, she was so dumb to not realize that was just a performance. She even went and slashed the screen in half with her sword, poor support guys had to pull all the stops to fix the thing for the next scene. Wait... How do I know that?

Stretching my arms as I raise from the floor, I glance around. What did I even do last time to kill time? I think me and Mikoto just talked about the time she was in the hospital and I joined the squad. Now, however... I don't see myself talking with Meiya for long, even if we kind of made a truce. I'm going to die of boredom, or bust my brain thinking on why I got here like last night.

"Uuugh." Meiya stirred around on her leaf bed. She looks so cute right now.

"Good morning, Mitsurugi." She seems startled as she looks at me with sleepy eyes. Her hair is a mess, now that she undid her ponytail it's all whirly down to her knees. I never asked her why she has it so long though.

"G-Good morning, Tak- …Shirogane. Did anyone arrive?." Did she just... try to call me by my name?

"No, nobody's here yet. I'll go gather some leaves and mushrooms for breakfast, you stay watching over in case anyone arrives." She gives a faint nod as she yawns.

Now Takeru, time to put all the knowledge that Mikoto taught you to good use. These yellow mushrooms are poisonous, I gotta find the brown ones. And the bitter leaves too. After a little while I got back with some mushrooms and a few leaves. Meiya already did her ponytail and was eating her rations.

"So you even know about survival in the wild?" Sigh… Again with that surprised and dubious look?

"Hey, I asked Mikoto for some pointers, that's all."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, here's your mushrooms."

* * *

_November 18th. Second day of the CCSE. 8:43 PM._

_(Ministry of Defense. Eiji's Office.)_

**[Yui]**

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to convince those tanukis by yourself. You've truly grow, Yui." Uncle says as he lits a cigarette.

"It's all for their sake, it's my duty as the survivor to honor the time we spent together. I won't let their efforts to be in vain."

"I see. I only hope they are well rewarded. I'm also surprised you agreed to go to Yokohama as a UN officer, you really were against their involvement when you got assigned to Yukon."

"Well... Let's say I realized your words held some merit. It's not like all foreigners are our enemies, and also it's not like Nikkeis are traitors. There was... someone who helped me understand that."

"Forgive me for bringing those memories back. In any case, let me tell you why I called you here today." Uncle drops his smile as he takes some folders from his drawer.

"You said you had some important business to convey to me, what is this about?" For him to call me to his office at this hour, it must be something serious. Or completely silly.

"First, a word of warning. Be careful with the UN, they are really sensitive after the whole Korean fiasco. Your actions will reflect on the Empire's reputation. I'm sure you know, but it's never bad to remember that." Please Uncle, I'm not a kid anymore.

After what happened with Yuuya I know I have to try to be more open with people. I can't let my pride hold me back, much less now that the UN gave me this chance after my proposal got accepted by the Minister. With some luck, I may be able to get one Type-94-1C to Yokohama after I complete the railgun, to restart the XFJ Project.

"Duly noted. Is there anyone in particular you think I should be careful about?"

"Vice Commander Kouzuki. She moves all the threads in the base and it's a real genius, you don't want her angry at you. Keep her words close to you, as far as I know she thinks the same as you and me and doesn't want any more conflicts between the UN and the Empire. She can become a very important ally for you, if you still wish to continue the XFJ Project." I'm glad to hear that. If I can get permanently assigned to Yokohama to continue the project that would do wonders. Especially if she is as much of a genius as the rumors say she is.

"Anyone else?" He hands me a profile. What's this? A boy? Takeru Shirogane? "Who is this boy, Uncle?"

"Kouzuki's guardian. There's very little info about him, however he was stationed at Yukon during the incident."

"What?! He... But, I don't remember him. Was there another Japanese pilot on base at the time?" Well… I was focused almost entirely on the project. And when we came back from Kamchatka… Ugh, just remembering how Yifei flirted with him is enough to make me mad again. You two idiots… Why did you have to go and die?

"He was a Cadet being trained in a mixed unit. Apparently, part of the UN's plans to bring as many nations together as they could." So there were Cadet squads that worked like our Argos Test Flight? That's really interesting.

"How did a Cadet become the Vice Commander's guardian? Couldn't she have asked for a more experienced soldier?"

"Kouzuki saw great potential in him and decided to recruit him to train him as her personal bodyguard. His scores on Yukon were apparently very good, and all his efforts in Yokohama are trampling over his Yukon data." I check the other page of his profile with his current records at Yokohama, to think such a recruit exist.

"Uncle, the reason you recommended me to choose Yokohama… It wasn't only because of Kouzuki's influence, right?"

"I liked you more when I could surprise you." He lowers his eyelids, his voice sounding low and creaking like old wood. Oh, Uncle! Be serious for once! "I got a call from a friend about this super recruit that appeared in Yokohama. When I saw his data, I thought that if he were trained rigorously he could become a good enough pilot to be the tester of the Second."

"But he still hasn't taken the piloting test, right?" Uncle slowly squints his eyes, as he entwines his fingers together.

"We have our reasons to believe he'll become a good pilot." So you can't tell me because it's some sort of secret.

Shirogane, I hope we can get along. If you can finish what Yuuya started, the relations with both the UN and America will surely improve greatly. Though I wonder…

"Is this something I'll have to ask of the XO myself? She is his guardian after all. Or are you informing me of this 'pact' now?"

"No, Kouzuki won't reveal any info about the boy. I can only hope she'll agree to take the torch and continue the XFJ Project. That's why I said, keep her words close to you. She's the only person that might be interested in the project. Otherwise, you can forget about the Second ever being a reality again." He leans back on his seat as he sends a cloud of smoke to the roof.

"I understand. I'll do my best to show her the potential the Second has." I can't express how grateful I am. After this month of negotiations, I finally got another chance.

Everyone, all your efforts won't go to waste. I won't allow it. You can leave the Second you liked so much in my hands, Yuuya. I'll make it fly once more!

"Also a bit of advice, take some natto rolls with you when you go meet her." Uncle says as an uncharacteristic smile appears on his face.

"Natto rolls? Does she like them?" I don't know many people that do, but geniuses can be peculiar in their tastes.

"You take some when you go there just in case. Now, onto the not so pleasant news. I'm afraid to tell you that you were used as a bargaining chip."

"What? For what purpose? What did the Empire ask?" I can't believe they had the gall to ask for something in return. We are the ones asking for a favor, can't you bow your heads for once? These developments could turn the tide of the war, they could get us the recognition you all so desire!

"We do not know who, but someone convinced the Defense Minister to accept your transfer to Yokohama as a UN officer. You know that they wanted you to be stationed there as a member of the Guard, right?" Sigh... Damn politicians. If I'm there as a Royal Guard, they won't let me near the UN's research hangars or any sensitive intel. How foolish can they be?

"So someone profited from my efforts? Do you know what they got in exchange?"

"It's a rumor as of now, but it seems that on the next session the Parliament will approve an increase in the budget for the production of the Type-94. A 46% increase compared to the current budget."

"What? That's... Where are they getting the funds from?" Uncle makes a pained expression.

"You can already guess, don't you?" The civilian camps... Of course, lower the budgets for schools, hospitals, repairs and food centers, and you suddenly got the money to spend on TSFs. But this…

"Does Her Highness approve of this?"

"Of course she doesn't. But you know that her authority is restricted to military matters now, she can reject the budget increase but can't stop them from taking funds away from the social care system. It's even worse when you take into account that they might have taken funds from the Kyoto Restoration Project."

"What?! But... That was a project ordered by the Emperor! How can they get away with that?"

"Yui, you know as well as I do that the Emperor has no real power nowadays. He's just a figurehead, to placate the people and give some politicians an excuse to do the 'hard things'. It's just like in the past, the Imperial family is allowed to keep living in luxury, trapped inside their palace, while the common people die of hunger and sickness. It's like nothing changed in this nation since the end of the Sengoku era." He looks down as his eyes darken, his fists and lips tighten, and he lets out a huge puff of smoke.

"Don't say that, Uncle! This situation can improve, even if I was used as a pawn in someone's board the chance I have now can bring us one step closer to our goal of mending our international relations. Do not despair, I'll do all I can in Yokohama to restart the XFJ Project, so you make sure I get the approval to remain there."

"You do know you might be branded as a traitor to the Empire for choosing to join the UN willingly?"

"Do not worry about me. I'm willing to lose my title if it means making all this a reality." He winces upon hearing my words

"I hope you know what that means. You'll be exiled from the Empire if that happens. I'm sure the UN will be more than happy to have someone of your skill in their ranks, I'm sure I can get you assigned there after a talk with the XO."

"Thanks, Uncle. I don't know what I would do without your support." He laughs again, as he hands me another profile.

"Now, that's the most problematic one of the bunch. I bet even you will be surprised about it." What is he smirking about? I'm not falling for any tricks you may-

"Wh... The Shogun?!" Are my eyes deceiving me? What is Her Highness doing dressed in UN fatigues?!

"AHAHAHA! I knew you'll lose it!" With both hands in his stomach, Uncle starts laughing so much that it turned into coughing.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Read the profile. By the by, this is top secret information. You'll have to be very careful around that girl."

Meiya Mitsurugi? She's a member of the Tozama, but why is she so similar to Her Highness? What is this? She's there under the Shogun's orders, as part of her training. There's a unit of the Royal Guards stationed at Yokohama Base to keep her safe for the time being. So she's one of the most important people of the Empire, if the Shogun arranged her training regime.

"Uncle, why are you showing me this? Wouldn't it be better if this was kept a secret?"

"Yes, it would. But, you see, my friend I told you about has a certain... reach, let's say, within the Shogun's palace. He came yesterday to deliver this letter in person. It's for you, from Her Highness Yuuhi Koubuin herself."

"...Did I heard that right? Her Highness has sent a letter to me?" What is this about? Where did this come from?!

I take the letter and read it. Three times. A special mission, to watch over Meiya Mitsurugi after she gets commissioned. Apparently, the Guard's squad will have to leave Yokohama Base at the end of November so Her Highness wishes me to be her eyes and ears, to protect her protegee. But that's not all there is to it. My grip on the pape strengthens as a small veil of sweat starts covering my hands.

"Uncle... Is the last part true? About there being an accord between Vice Commander Kouzuki and the Shogun to develop new TSF technology?"

"I dunno. I didn't read the letter, if it says that it has to be true."

"This is…"

"Are you not feeling up to the task? You can always decline it, it's an unofficial order after all."

"No, I'm not scared or insecure. It's just... All I fought for this month alone, to see now so much support for me is frankly shocking. I can't wait to be in Yokohama. I'll gladly accept Her Highness orders, tell your friend that I'll aid the XO in anything she needs from me and I'll keep watch over the Mitsurugi girl." Finally, my prayers have been answered. I'll make the most out of this, for it is more than what I hoped to receive. I have Her Highness trust on me, these new developments, the young pilot, I'm blessed to be given so many things. I can't fail this mission, there's too much in stake here.

"I see. I got the papers for your transfer here at the ready, let's get them done. Tomorrow I'll file them in, I expect that you'll be arriving at Yokohama on the 20th of this month. Take this time to rest, you'll be worked to the bone by Kouzuki when you're there."

"That's exactly what I want. I'll show them the results the railgun can provide and convince them to take the XFJ Project under them as well."

If I can make this accord progress our relations with the UN will dramatically improve, I may have an easier time than I thought in convincing them to take the XFJ Project. I don't know who moved the pieces to convince the Minister, but this has gone in my favor. I now know that I have the support from the Shogun, I need to gain Kouzuki's support now. As well as keeping this girl safe. I won't let this go to waste, not after how everything ended last time.

* * *

_November 19th. 2:25 PM. Third Day of the CCSE._

_(Somewhere on the island.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

Spotting another trap I stop in my tracks yet again. I cut another wire and I breath a sigh. I'm not making much progress here, with how many times I have to stop. This island is full of traps, more than what I thought it would be.

I walk slowly through the vegetation, glancing carefully, almost like a madman, in all directions to spot anything out of place.

"Mitsurugi, is that side clear?" Sakaki calls out from behind me.

"Yes, I'm done."

"Mitsurugi-san, don't force yourself. We're all here together."

"Thanks Tamase, but I most also contribute here."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mitsurugi." Shirogane addressed me from the front. "You've been dealing with traps for half an hour, take it easy for a while."

"But I..."

"Rest rest, don't worry." Ayamine pats my back as she moves to take my place.

I move slowly to Tamase' side. Shirogane and Yoroi were on the front dealing with the most traps. He was still carrying the gun he found. Sakaki and Ayamine each had a piece of a rifle Yoroi had found on her target.

We all met up around 1100 hours, with Tamase and Sakaki being the last ones to arrive. Ayamine found a paper similar to the one we found as well, it said 'Run away from the wasps', and combining it with the one we found we deduced something will pop up on our way to the evac point. Tamase and Sakaki had found the coordinates through a code. So we started our march towards our coordinates on the west side of the island. We regularly switched our duties in the formation as we advanced, to give us all some rest under this heat, and now I was relegated to watching the back with Tamase.

Which means I'm alone with my thoughts again. Sigh… Why did I have this weird dream?

I saw myself with Shirogane, living together in some sort of luxurious mansion. The thing is… We were kissing. Quite passionately. Is a bit of physical contact all it takes to hamper my thoughts? I mean, it's not like I completely trust him, I still wish to see him hand over his sword myself before I can try to trust him again. So why did I dream of us being lovers? Makes no sense. I mean, there's no way he would look at me like that.

As I gaze at his back I feel my throat close shut again, as I recall what he told me yesterday. He doesn't even know if his family is alive. Forced to join the military, just to have a roof and a plate of food everyday. And yet he never complains, his always doing his best.

Tsukuyomi said we were similar. We both don't have family, as Grandpa couldn't move out of our prior house when the BETA attacked. And… I was never wanted on my parent's house. He's the same, he doesn't have a place to call home. Maybe that's why he was so sad when we pushed him away?

In that sense, we both joined the UN to have somewhere to be. Even if I'm here by the Shogun's orders, someone gave him the Minaru Kamui. And he is terribly skilled in almost everything. If he became my fellow… Having him by my side sure is reassuring, however…

Sigh… Would he even forgive me? The way he spoke about the Guard these days made his apprehension palpable, he doesn't think he's welcome here. I don't think Tsukuyomi would make such a mistake, but still… He didn't know what the blade meant, what if he never came back to the Empire? Maybe he received the blade just before coming here?

Well, I can try to be more fair with him from now on. I also hope Tsukuyomi doesn't get angry about this. I shiver just thinking on what she'll say if he ends up rejecting an offer to join us because of how we were treating him and all I said these days.

We're making decent progress despite all the traps. As we keep advancing we reached a river.

"It's... pretty deep. Ayamine, take the rope you found, tie it to that tree and cross to the other side." Sakaki gives the order to which Ayamine complies without retort, to my surprise.

"Roger." And there she goes. It's always amazing to see her climb so fast. Huh? What was-

I felt a cold drop on my head, and as I looked up the sky had clouded and rain was starting to fall, quite strongly.

"Rain?!" Shirogane seemed surprised, not that I blame him.

"What bad timing. Squad we'll cross from lighter to heaviest. Tamase, Yoroi. Each of you take one part of the rifle with you as you cross." Sakaki gave the order and we retreated under the trees to avoid the downpour. Tamase and Yoroi each grabbed one part and brought it along.

This really came with bad timing, it'll be harder to cross with such strong rain. There's no telling whether this will be just a squall or a storm. Sigh…

"Shirogane, Mitsurugi, how long do you think this will last?" Sakaki asks us as Ayamine ties the rope to a tree on the other side.

"I think it might be a squall, but some of those clouds look really nasty." It really looks like it won't stop for a while at the least.

"Shirogane, what about you?"

"…It might last for a few hours, probably." He says looking worriedly at the sky. Don't tell me he also knows about meteorology…

"Then, if it doesn't stop raining, should we leave the rope hanging? I think we could destroy the knot with the rifle."

"Sakaki, we would lose the only powerful weapon we have. Shirogane's gun only has rubber bullets, and it's not powerful enough to shoot the rope under it's rain. In that same sense, it might come short if we ever need the anti-materiel rifle."

"How about we discuss this after crossing?" Shirogane's right again.

"Yes, that's true." Sakaki then looks at the other side of the cliff.

Ayamine gives the signal and Tamase starts crossing with one part of the rifle on her back. Yoroi got the other part on her back and got closer to the rope.

Hmm? Shirogane was looking towards the forest. He dropped his gun near some bushes.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I thought I heard something. I must have mistaked the sound of the rain with something else." He starts moving his shoulders, he must be tired after carrying the gun all day long.

"Don't worry. There are no big animals in the island." Sakaki says as she takes off her glasses and cleans the water they have with her shirt.

Tamase made it to the other side and gave us the okay. Yoroi then takes the other part of the rifle with her and starts to cross.

I had hoped this would be a squall but it's not letting up, and those clouds look really dark. I don't think this rain will stop any-

**click**

"Mitsurugi! Down!" Shirogane pushed me away suddenly, sending me into the mud. What is wrong with him?!

"Oh man! You fucked up! Heh, point for me! You owe me a beer!"

"Oh shut it. Damn boy, how did she notice?!"

Four soldiers in gray uniforms appeared from the forest, they were carrying an automatic machinegun. A real one.

"What is the meaning of this?! This island is under the jurisdiction of-" Sakaki's bark was drowned by one of their shouts.

"Shut the fuck up! Can't you tell who we are? We are playing the role of your chasers here, we are here to take you all down Cadets." Says one to my left.

"And to score some points with Jinguuji!" Said the other one to my left. Ugh, more depraved men. The UN truly is nothing more than a dumpster.

"We were not notified of this change!" The briefing said nothing about being actually chased by someone.

"Sorry babe, orders are... Hey, look! We took the boy down!" What are they…

"Shirogane!" His shoulder had a huge bruise, there was some blood coming out of it.

"Man, you're right. He really went down faster than I expected." Damn you, this wasn't in the briefing.

"Yoroi, hurry up and cross already!" Sakaki screamed towards the girl, that was trying her hardest to make haste.

"Oh, c'mon now! No need to rush, why don't you stay with us to chat for awhile?"

The four of them slowly closed in on us, pointing their guns straight at our faces, and at Shirogane as he tried to get up. This is bad, at this rate all of us will fail again. Why are you not running?! Ayamine and Tamase were looking nervously towards us from behind a tree. Wait, the rifle!

"Tamase! Mount the rifle and take down the tree!" She looked shocked on the other side, but gave a weak nod.

"Look at her! She wants to resist, that's how I liked 'em. Feisty girls are the best." I glare at the man, who simply snickers at us.

"No hard feelings right? This is just how it goes. Now, stay put and nothing bad will-"

"SEI!" Shirogane rose up in a flash and kicked one of them. I follow his lead and send a punch at the one in front of me, sending him into the mud.

I sidestep and elbow another of them in the stomach, then grab his shoulder and throw him to the ground.

"Agh!" Sakaki! Damn them, the fired at her! I rush the one that attacked her with a punch and kick his lower parts when he tried to retaliate.

"Sakaki! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, they're rubber bullets... But they hurt a lot..." She had a giant purple circle on the side of her waist, but it wasn't bleeding.

I hear a loud splash, as I look towards Shirogane I see another two soldiers had appeared and were trying to restrain him.

The two I had thrown to the ground had gotten up and were now pointing their guns towards us.

"No more struggling! We have enough bullets to pacify you both, so stop resisting!" He wasn't lying, they will not hesitate to harm us. Who ordered this? Why does this happen to us?!

"Mitsurugi... This seems to be the end of the line for us."

"... Seems like it."

A deafening noise rumbled through the rain, Tamase shot down the tree tumbling the rope down. The soldiers were startled, they didn't expect us to actually shoot down the tree.

"You have to escape! Run!" Yoroi shouted before all three of them continued their march.

"Sakaki, now!" I grab her hand and start running to my left into the forest. Forgive me, Shirogane.

We need to lose them, so that we can cross and regroup with the rest. We can't... We won't fail this time! Even if I have to abandon you… Just when we had started to clear the air between us… Forgive me, please…

"Stop right there!" They start shooting at us, we barely manage to avoid their shots thanks to the trees and the fact that we are desperately running, not slowing down at all to avoid slipping with the mud.

"Mitsurugi, where are we going?!"

"No idea! We need to get some distance between us, or find a way to cross the river!"

We continue to run, as bullets hit the trees we leave behind.

* * *

_Some time after that._

**[Wasps]**

* * *

"This is Wasp 3 to Wasp 1, we're currently cornering the two girls. Over."

"Wasp 1 here, I'm retreating…"

"What is it, Captain? Oh, you're taking the boy back already?"

"No… the bastard got away."

"What?! But… you had him pinned down!"

"He broke free a short while after you all left. We tried to recapture him but he messed me up, and he injured Wasp 2 quite gravely, he broke her arm. I'm taking her to the command post via boat. Wasp 7, do you copy?"

"Wasp 7, loud and clear."

"The boy is going after the two girls, get him at all cost. Use the drug on him if you must. That bastard is really strong, don't think we could subdue him in a fight."

"Wasp 7, Wasp 3 here. The two girls are near to your position, according to the Pleiades. Can you and Wasp 8 set up an ambush?"

"Roger that. Leave it to us, we'll coordinate with your signals. By the way Wasp 1, are Wasp 9 and 10 not here?"

"Wasp 1 here, I told those two to stay behind. I doubt they'll listen. Let's complete the mission before they move."

"Understood. We'll ready the ambush and capture the girls, sir! Wasp 7, over and out."

"Good. Wasp 3, make sure you give Shirogane his well deserved payback!"

"Yes, Captain!"


	18. The Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 18: The Eye of the Storm**

* * *

_November 19th. Third Day of the CCSE. 3:37 PM._

_(By the river.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"You have to escape! Run!" Mikoto shouted at the top of her lungs as the tree fell down.

A second later, Meiya grabbed Chizuru and dashed into the forest. I can't blame them, not in this situation.

"Quiet!" A woman points her gun at me as I tried to struggle against the grip of the man that had me pinned.

"Wasp 3 to 6, chase after the girls!" The man in question says, and the first four rush after the girls. This works in my favor, if I only have to deal with two of them...

"Who are you?! Do you think you can get away with this?"

"Boy, the UN sent us. We are part of the CCSE, just that we're supposed to be a surprise." Yeah, right. If that's the case, Sensei better get ready to find a replacement because our partnership is fucking finished.

"Stop resisting! I'll shoot your legs if you don't stop!" The woman warned me.

I have one chance to get out of this shit. They didn't notice I left my rifle by the bushes over there. I gotta break free and then go for it. This dude isn't that strong.

"Alright… You win." I stop resisting and the man gets me up from the ground.

"Thanks for your collaboration, I rather not have to hurt you." Yeah, because the sting on my shoulder was there from the start.

The other four are too far away now. The man keeps me pinned down as the woman takes out a pair of binoculars and looks at the other side of the cliff.

"Looks like the other three really ran away."

"Well, it is what it is. Shirogane, please do not resist or we will have to harm you." Grabbing both of my hands and my right shoulder he slowly gets me up.

"I'll cuff him, Captain." The woman lowered her gun to take a pair of cuffs from her belt kit.

The man seems to be relaxed, his grip is still firm but with some strength… Okay, now or never!

"Graaaah!" I push myself backwards, smacking the back on my head into the man's face.

His grips falters and I release myself. I elbow him in the stomach causing him to fall. Before the woman could point her rifle at me I rushed and tackled her into the mud.

"Stop resisting! I'll have to-"

I pounce at him as I draw my knife from my belt kit and slash at his face.

"Whoa! The-" He falls backwards to avoid my slash. I kick the gun from his hands quickly.

"Stay still or I'll-" I quickly turn around and strike the female soldier with a kick, sending her gun away.

Before I could continue to attack the female, the male soldier got up and grabbed me from behind. I elbow his stomach again just in time to dodge a baton towards my face from the other.

I slash at her face as I move away from her. Of course, I didn't even hit her. She tries to hit me again but I dodge her strike and try to aim at her hand. She moves away and trips with a root.

"Desist from resisting! We will have to gravely harm you if you don't!" The male one shouts as he got his gun again and pointed it at me. I was hiding behind a tree so I don't need to worry for now. Sadly for him, I just picked up my rifle. Like hell I'll surrender.

"Who would surrender to the enemy?!"

"Look kid, we have authorization to rough you up quite badly, so if you don't wanna get hurt come out of that tree!" I don't care who gave you that authorization, I'm not failing this test! And if I have to bloody my own hands to do so… I will!

"You are the ones that are going to get hurt here!" The man's face contorts in fear as he sees the rifle in my hands. I feel again a pair of cold hands on my shoulders as I pull the trigger.

The female soldier that was getting close ducked as I opened fire on her. The male one took cover and also started shooting from behind a tree.

"Where did you got that weapon?! I heard nothing of this!" The female one hissed from the ground.

"Shut up, you bitch!" I locked onto her again and she dashed to some bushes to avoid the bullets.

I don't have so many bullets, they might have spare magazines to use but I do not. Let's get the hell out of here. I fire one last round of bullets at them and start running. I need to go and help Meiya and Chizuru!

"Stop! We'll open fire if you do not!" A short while after that I heard the sound of wood being splintered by bullets.

I keep dashing through the traps, jumping from the trip wires, sidestepping away from the pitfalls. These guys are real soldiers, I can't lose them despite my current physical state.

Damn this! Why is this happening?! Who are they?! Are they really with the UN? Sensei, did you betray me? Or are they sleeper agents of the Shogunate? Dammit, we don't have time for this shit. Everything was going alright, and you dared to try to harm them.

I couldn't see a wire and I fall face first into the mud. Damn it! I get up and keep running, their footsteps are getting closer. The rain relentlessly falls on me, making my left shoulder ache.

I can't lose them. From time to time they take a shot at me or start screaming at me. A bullet hits the tree in front of me and I duck to my left. I trip again and hit my head against a tree. I get up hastily and resume my escape, as more shouts and bullets roar behind me.

Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?! I just... wanted to live in peace, to be able to save some of them. To keep fighting until the Earth was safe from the BETA, to protect my world from this madness. And yet this world is constantly trying to get in the way. Do I really want to help Sensei if she knew of this and didn't tell me?

I jump over a trip wire and as I keep rushing through the vegetation I seem to have triggered some more machineguns. I pick up my pace to dodge the bullets, and throw myself to the ground when I see I won't be able to dodge them all.

"Captain! I found him!" The female had sighted me and locked her rifle onto me. She... was aiming at my face. I roll to a side as she opened fire, and grab my gun in a rush and return the aggression. I quickly stand up and resume my escape, but I stop as bullets hit the trees in front of me.

"We have authorization to use lethal force! Get out in sight or we'll shoot at you until you're unconscious!" The male voice tried to sound composed, but I could feel the anger in him.

I answer with more rubber and he has to hide behind a tree. Fuck you, damn soldiers! Who do you-

**Rustle**

I move away from where I was as the baton hits my left shoulder instead of my head.

"ARGH!" Damn her! She hit me with all her might. The pain however spreads the cold sensation over all of my body as the hands are now gently stroking my cheeks.

"Don't think you'll get away with some scratches, you went too far boy!" She says as she prepares another strike.

"Come and get some!" I take out my knife and lunge at her. My speed takes her by surprise as she has trouble dodging my attacks.

I throw a kick at her and she stumbles backwards, I use the opening to give her a strong punch to the stomach.

"Stay still!" The male one was pointing his rifle at me. "Takeru Shirogane, sixth member of the Cadet Squad 207, desist on these futile actions. Surrender now or-"

"Or what?" I had grabbed the female to continue to punch her, but now I bend one of her arms behind her back as I put her in front of me. "C'mon! What's the problem? Shoot already, you bastard!" They aimed at my face, they're here for my blood. I don't care anymore, you might be with the UN, the Shogunate or the Americans for all I care. I won't forget this, whoever plotted this will pay!

"Grrr... You call yourself a soldier?! Hiding behind another? Fight me head on! What is it? You scared, kid?" He tries to taunt me while he laughs and flips me off.

"Shut up! You want me to hurt her some more?!" I bend her arm with more strength.

"Aaah! Stop that! It hurts!" Poor you, your cries are falling on deaf ears. You two were seriously trying to kill me, why should I hold back?!

"Cadet Shirogane, stop right now! You're hurting a comrade!"

"You're not my allies! You were trying to kill me, why should I care?!" I use my free hand to point my knife to the throat of the woman, who starts shivering upon feeling the metal on her neck.

"Stop! We were sent by the UN as your pursuers! This is also part of the CCSE!" The man seemed to have lost his cool act.

"You think I'm dumb? The UN wouldn't send armed squads against Cadets in this way. This bitch here was aiming her gun at my face!"

"Sorry kid, but it is what it is." The man said. "We were ordered to not give you an easy time during the test, that's all there is to this." If I were a greenhorn, I would have believed you. But that sharpened glint in your eyes... I can't ignore that.

"Then, is shooting at us without warning part of the exercise? If I hadn't shielded my comrade, you would have hit her in the head!"

"It's the rules we live by, kid. Welcome to the military, Shirogane."

Don't give me that shit... These rules... That's all wrong, this is too messed up. Like hell I'll accept something like that!

"And? Even if you're telling the truth, do you think I'll just give up?! If you come at me, then I will go at you. Get ready to bleed if you wanna take me out." And anyways, almost everybody in the UN hates me.

I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to 'take your liberties' when restraining me. 'Oh sir, he just tripped and fell on top of the bullets! That's why his eyes are gone! Totally not on purpose!' I can see that happening in this messed up world. That's assuming you're not a double agent of the Shogunate, of course.

"I... Alright, we will not chase you anymore." He lowers his gun to the ground, he's clearly lying though. What is he- Ouch!

The woman stepped hard on my feet as she used her free hand to elbow me in the stomach. Bitch, you're gonna pay for that! I quickly reacted and grabbed her from behind before she got away and, while firmly planting my feet on the ground, got her close to me to used her as a shield from the incoming bullets the male shot at me after quickly picking up his rifle. I feel no pain, she covered me perfectly.

"Zanama! Forgive me!" The man seemed heart-broken about this outcome.

"Aaaauugh..." She wailed as tears seem to start coming from her eyes, not that anyone could notice under this rain. I strengthen my grip on her to restrict her movements.

"You bastard! Shirogane! Release her at once!"

"Why would I?! Go eat a dick, you cunt!" He popped a vein right now, this girl must be important for him.

"Damn you... I'll report this to your Instructor!"

"Say whatever you want, if you raise your gun at me you're my enemy. Even if you are from the UN." I press my knife against the throat of the woman again, this time placing my feet away from hers and strongly bending her arm.

"Aaauu... Pleeaase, I surrender. Don't hurt meeee." She was actually crying. How cute, she thinks I'll fall for this?

"If you don't wanna die, shut up. You're distracting!"

"But... It hurts. Please, I yield. I won't do- Augh!" I hit her on the head with the handle of the knife. She's pissing me off.

"HEY! That was uncalled for! She's defenseless! She already surrendered, let her-" He stops talking as I press my knife against her cheeks. It seems she isn't bleeding out, so they must be using rubber bullets or she has a bulletproof vest.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me. Use that gun you have to shoot yourself on the foot. Do that, and I'll release her. And take off your boots while you're at it."

"What?! Like hell I'll shoot myself, I'll never walk again! Even if they're rubber bullets these things still harm people!"

"Then... I guess you leave me no choice." I put the tip of my knife against her throat. If I want to get away I need both of them to stop chasing me. Even if the woman truly surrendered, the man still wants to come after me. So I have to make him go away or to not chase me.

"I don't think you'll harm her more, you have been trained by our same teachings. Drop the tough act and surrender already!" He was trying to sound tough as he got closer gun at the ready. Heh, are you sure you should get so close, buddy?

In a quick movement I throw the woman onto him. This catches him by surprise and he stumbles as he drops his gun to grab her. Sadly for them, he should have aimed his gun at me, like I'm doing now at them. The horror in his eyes is truly beautiful for some reason. He moves the woman behind him as I open fire, it's a shame I was almost out of bullets.

He drops to his knees while holding back a scream of pain. Dropping the now useless machinegun I move swiftly and send the rifle away with a sweep of my feet, I then kick him in the head, sending him into the mud. I keep kicking him all around his body. If he covers his stomach I aim at his head. If he covers his head, I aim at his shoulders. And so, I continue to kick him with all my strength.

"How does that feel, mister chaser?!"

Being blamed for being 'an American', having to endure eating half rations everyday, being insulted for no reason, having Yuuhi send people to murder me. I can deal with that, it's my problem. I can take that.

But, do you think I'll let you harm my squad?! Sure, Chizuru and Kei hate my guts, but Mikoto and Tama were always nice to me, and Meiya seemed to finally be willing to give me a second chance. No one… No one lays a hand on my beloved ones and gets away with it! You were aiming at Meiya when you first shot at us. If I hadn't pushed her away… And you think I'll hold back now?!

"Augh... Sto- Ough! We're not.. Argh! ...your ene- Aaagh!" Damn idiot, you think I'll let you off this easi- AAARGHH!

The woman! She slashed at my left shoulder with a knife! AAAGH! It hurts! You fucking bitch! With all the pent up rage I've been holding I punch her in the face with my right hand. Despite the fact that I sent her flying against a tree, she gets up knife ready to attack.

"You're gonna regret that, bitch!" I howl with all my hatred towards this world flowing out of me.

"You monster! You're not even human!" She hisses as she charges at me.

I sidestep and aim at her hand. It may be a knife, but I can still fight using the Mugen Kidou. I do more quick attacks and she can barely dodge me, she doesn't seem to be very good at CQC. I take a step back as a feint and using the opening I kick her hand, sending her knife flying.

"Aaahh... No... No, m-mercy! I... wasn't..." Her wailing gets smaller and smaller as I get closer pointing my knife at her. Doesn't matter who sent you. Because you tried to harm them! As I was about to slash at her I'm tackled by the man. Stubborn bastard!

I plant my feet firmly and resist his struggles. He grabs the hand in which I have the knife to stop me from cutting him. Sadly for you I can also use my legs! I give him a knee to the stomach and his grip on me falters. I punch him with my left hand, making me grimace as the wound in my shoulder spreads pain through me. The cold hands start rubbing my chest as my anger starts to surge from beyond my consciousness.

He tries to get up, but I kick him again in the shoulder. Who the hell do you think you are?! Since when the UN allows it's Cadets to be shot at?! You all… fucking sons of an eldritch bitch… Just like during Operation Iceberg… You speak of humanity's cause, but all you truly are is a bunch of pigs feeding off the blood of the young soldiers you send to their deaths! You… You chasers are nothing but the dogs of those pigs!

"Stop! Leave the Captain alone!" The woman grabs me from behind. I try to elbow her, but she doesn't let go.

I elbow her more strongly and her grasp weakens. I turn around, grab her by the collar and shove her into a nearby tree.

"I'm so done with you!"

"How about you try me instead, boy?" The man had gotten up and was now on a fighting stance.

"Come on then! Let's see how much you last!"

I pounce at him, knife at the ready. He moves to the right and tries to strike me with his baton. I dodge and aim at his arm. Blood dirties my blade, as a scream is drowned by the rain.

As he moves away from me, I rush after him. I do a feint, aiming at his wound. He obviously fell for it, and gave an opening to send a punch to his jaw with my left. A swift uppercut sent the man crashing into the mud.

"You, answer me. How many of you are here?" He spits as he tries in vain to get up.

"Fuck you, American." Oh, so that's how it is? I gather strength on my left leg and give him a kick straight in the face.

"Stop! Leave the Cap- Augh!" The woman tried to jump me, but I punched her on the face, making her drop to the ground grabbing her now bleeding nose.

"So, Captain. How many of you are here?"

"Fuck you, Shirogane."

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Grabbing him by the collar with my right hand after putting my knife on my belt, I start punching the man repeatedly with my left hand, which sends more pain into me which in turn makes me more angry. My knuckles are soon colored crimson.

"Leave the Captain alone!" The woman charged at me with her baton. I let go of the man and used both arms to block her. Damn, this hurts!

"You... I'm so done with you!" I put force into my feet and raise from the ground.

She attacks me again and gets blocked again, sending more pain through my left shoulder to my body. However, I no longer feel any heat from my wound. It's like when I got out of my TSF when I found the Shogun, I feel frozen. Yet I'm completely enraged, I didn't knew I could feel this bloodlust.

As she went for another swing I grabbed the baton and then her right arm. Fear spread through her face as I got close to her. I'm not letting you get in my way anymore! I put pressure on my grip, twisting her arm outwards. Yes, show me your pain. Scream, suffer, wail, cry, and bleed for me, just like I did when I lost everything. You did this to yourself, you awoke the wolf. And now you're gonna feed it.

"Aaaauuhg! Stooop! I yield! Forgive me, I surreeeeEEEEAAAAAHH-!" And with a loud enough sound to be heard through the rain, I broke her arm. She falls to the ground screaming in pain holding her broken limb. I didn't knew breaking a person could be... so easy. Maybe all the shit I've seen has turned me into a coldhearted bastard, after all.

"Shiroganeeee!" The man tried to charge at me but I just moved sideways and punched him in the face. I then give him a strong kick in the waist and sent him to drink some mud.

I wasted too much time already. I want answers, and I want them now. And you're going to comply of course, unless you want more pain in your system.

"How many are you here? How are you communicating? Tell me, or you'll be in a world of pain!" I start choking him again with both hands as I raise his body from the ground.

"We're… Ten… The… Pleiades…" The man says in a barely audible voice.

"What? You've got a Pleiades?"

He signals to his belt kit as I loosen my grip a tiny bit. There I find the thing, which does look like a Game Guy indeed. I see the dots moving some distance from here. Six of them.

"Is this the real deal?"

"Yes, that's what we used to coordinate our movements."

"Really? Maybe the girl can give me the truth." Fear spreads through his eyes as I glance over to the crying figure of the woman.

"No, leave her alone! It's the truth, we're using the Pleiades!"

"Hmm... And what else do you have?"

"A… communicator."

"Is this it?" He nods as I grab the thing from his waist. As I turn it on, the sound of rain and a bunch of insults come out.

"Come here you little bitches! Stop running already!" I turn the thing off and throw it away towards a puddle of water.

"Looks like you weren't lying, Captain."

"Are you going to leave us? Or do you want more Japanese blood on your filthy hands, American?" Heh, your worthless life isn't worth my time. I have to help my squadmates.

"I'm going to leave. But… don't think you'll get away this easily." Pure hatred filled his eyes. I'm so used to this by now, I feel no more regrets by harming your type.

I give him a strong punch to the stomach, making him cough. Dropping him violently into the mud, I take a few steps back and charge at him, kicking his face as strong as I could. This should be enough to not make him chase after me.

I leave the groaning man and wailing woman behind, taking my knife, the woman's baton and the man's rifle and Pleiades with me. He is not following me, good for them.

After some time to make sure he didn't follow me, I take out the Pleiades. I make haste towards their position. Thought I don't know what I'll find, I run again through the traps that are spread through the forest. I don't care if they're different, I can't lose my squad. Hate me if you want for this, keep calling me an American all you like, but I need your help to save this damn world. I can't find a way to go back safely to my world if I can't defeat the BETA to bring some semblance of peace to the Empire first. And like hell I'll let you die.

I stop and move to my right to avoid another pitfall and resume my running, I jump over a tripwire, a gun shot a bullet at me but since I'm running it missed entirely. Damn it, I'm getting worn down. My breathing is rugged, my shoulder is killing me and my feet ache with burning pain. C'mon Takeru, you've been through worse things!

I'm almost there. They had stopped moving a short while ago, so I suppose they most be restraining them. I gotta hurry or-

"Aaaahh!" A scream pierces the rain. It was Chizuru's voice.

I run towards where I thought the scream came from, looking at the Pleiades to figure out from where to approach the group. As I get closer I crouch and crawl on the muddy ground, their voices get louder. As I look up I spot some figures at around thirty meters diagonally to my right. As I slowly get closer I see that there's six of those soldiers in a circle. What the hell are they... No, you gotta be kidding me!

Meiya and Chizuru were collapsed in the mud as they kicked them nonstop.

"How you like that?! You dared to bruise my face, you rich girl! I wonder if the Prime Minister knows how rude his daughter is?!"

"C'mon feisty girl! Where is all your bravery from before?!"

I know those two. They're the usual two that pestered us when the Takemikazuchi arrived. I don't recognize the other three. They kept kicking them, despite the fact that both Meiya and Chizuru were curled without resisting. Despite the fact that the Captain said they were here only to restrain us.

"Please... Sto-Ouhg!" Chizuru's screams fills my ears as I move to a more advantageous position.

They're getting kicked over and over, these guys are not even being subtle. Meiya is also being kicked but she isn't… Wait… Meiya isn't even moving. She... isn't reacting to the kicks, not even the ones to her head.

As the thought of her being dead appears on my mind, a Takemikazuchi comes into my sight as it gets rammed into the XG. A woman looks crying at me, her face tainted with blood and tears.

Chizuru's screams as the Fort's acid dissolved her ring through my ears. The wings of fire come to me again, as I was kneeling on the ground, useless as ever.

Those bastards… They're not restraining them. Are they trying to… kill them?

"Aaahh.. Please... Augh! Ugh! Stop... I beg- Ough!" Chizuru's screams are getting faint. She... and Meiya might... die.

My fists claw at the handle of the gun. The sound of the rain vanishes, and my vision grows narrow, focusing only on those six bastards. My heart's rhythm causes my whole body to overheat in rage, making my lungs to hold a cyclone in my chest, giving me a light pain on the back of my head.

No one… No one lays a hand on my Chizuru… on my Meiya… and gets away with it.

They already died for me many times, they gave me their support when I needed it the most. Now it's my time to dirty my hands for them! You're all gonna pay dearly for this! The cold hands entwine with mine, making me shiver with this duality of feelings. Being completely lost in anger, while also remaining strangely calm.

I aim the rifle towards them. You gray haired bastard... I sure hope you can live without one of your eyes! I shoot at his face, hitting his left eye. The man collapses screaming in pain, as the rest of the soldiers look at him in shock. They start looking everywhere, pointing their guns, shooting randomly at the forest. I aim at one of the other men, slowly locking onto him I shoot. Straight to his face, the man drops to a side as he clutches his head in pain.

Two of them start coming towards my position, shooting randomly to try to scout me. I'm in prone position behind some bushes, they still haven't seen me. Thanks to the rain they can't really hear well where the bullets come from since they weren't paying attention the first time.

I aim again towards the face of the last man of the team, since he was closer it was easier to get a hit. The other one finally notices me and opens fire but I started firing on her as well. Shit! Out of bullets. The woman was close, so I grab the baton and rush at her. She didn't expect my speed, and as I moved to my left to avoid her gun I drop the baton with my full force into her head. She falls to her knees and just to be sure I hit her head one more time.

A bullet hits the tree that was nearby. I duck and take cover as another one hit the place where I was standing. I peek towards their position but the red haired woman that usually was along the gray haired bastard was nowhere to be seen. No wait, she's hiding behind that tree. Near her was another man, that had brown hair.

Chizuru was still conscious, as she squirmed on the ground. Meiya was still not moving. Don't think this is all I'll do to you bastards, the wolf is in the forest and it wants to eat some rabbits.

I move slowly trying to get a vantage point to finish the ones I knocked out. They're not dead, the others start to stand up despite the pain, except the one hit in the head with the baton. Fuck this, I'll be fast then!

I take out my knife and rush the man that was close, he was still trying to get up as he was holding his face, I had broken his nose and a lot of blood was coming out of it. Without hesitation I kick him in the face and as he hit the mud I thrusted my knife in his neck. With some force I remove it and blood is spilled around. I duck as the red head opened fire, I grab the dead's machinegun and return the fire from the ground. She stopped firing for a second so I use that window to move closer to her, throwing myself behind a tree when the brown haired man opened fire on me.

As I circled to their position, the second man I shot was trying to get up. He had a huge mark on one of his cheeks as he wailed in quiet sobs. I sick the gun onto him, he drops cold as a fountain of blood pours from his now destroyed face. I switch my target to the red head as she also opened fire on me. Neither hit the other.

The gray haired bastard seemed to have regained his composure. He crawled behind the woman slowly. I move to the other side of the tree I was behind and shoot at him, he yelps and hurries behind some bushes as the woman and the other man fire at me. I return some heat before going behind the tree again.

I wait some seconds before rushing to another tree to my right. Bullets fly behind me but I made it safely. Now, I have a clear angle towards you.

"I don't know what's your game, but if you don't come out now I'll shoot at the two girls!" Damn bitch!

"Do that, and I'll put you to the worst death you can imagine!" Not even kidding.

"Oh really? What makes you think I'm scared?!" She's losing her cool.

I know for a fact they won't harm... Wait, how can I be sure they won't harm them? The Shogunate has many detractors in the UN, the Prime Minister is seen badly by almost all the population according to Sensei. They were beating them senseless when I saw them. Then... if that's the case... I have to eliminate them!

I peek towards their position. I couldn't see much before she opened fire again, but now I know where she is. The problem is the other dude, if he also fires at me I'll be at a disadvantage. There's also the woman I knocked out in the bushes, if she regains consciousness it'll be a three on one fight and I don't think I have that many bullets left on this thing. And the gray haired dude might also come at me. Alright, here goes nothing! I need to start taking them down!

I aim at the red head as I move from behind the tree to another and open fire. She goes back behind the tree and I use that chance to my favor.

"Chizuru! Grab Meiya and get here!" She looked at me and I saw that she wasn't wearing her glasses. Those bastards! You blinded her?!

"Shirogane?! Is that you? What are you-"

"No time for that! Get closer to me and hide behind some trees already!" Brown opens fire towards me forcing me to hide again.

Chizuru still tries to grab Meiya's unconscious body despite not being able to see well, and once she has a hold on it she starts moving to my general position. As the woman tried to shoot at her, I opened fire again.

"Hurry up already, goddammit!" While shaking all over, Chizuru drags Meiya over a tree to my left. I open fire again towards the woman, and see that the gray haired bastard was moving from behind another tree. I open fire on him and he retreats.

"Shirogane... What... What are you doing?!" Chizuru sounded terrified, she had bruises all over and her face was a mess.

"Saving your heads, that's what!" I say as I take cover behind the tree again.

"You do know that these are UN soldiers, right?!"

"Doesn't matter! Anyone who raises their gun against you is my enemy!" I think I'm about to run out of bullets dammit, what do I do?!

"You can't harm them! We'll fail the test! We... We should surrender and-"

"And let you two get kicked to death?! Meiya is unconscious for fucks sake! It doesn't matter where they're from, anyone who harms you is my enemy! We can't get away unless we dispose of them. I rather die than abandon any of you!"

"Dispose of... You can't be thinking about killing them, right?!"

"Killed two of them a few minutes ago, what's another stain for a tiger? And they were kicking you both quite strongly too. I'm sure they can't complain." I open fire again towards the man. Damn, I'm not going to last much more.

"Are you... serious?" Chizuru fumbled with her belt kit and took out another pair of glasses from it. She stared at me with a stone cold gaze.

"Yes, when I saw you two getting pummeled like that and that Meiya was unconscious and that they didn't stop hitting her... I lost it. Hate me if you want, but we are passing this exam together. These bastards won't get in the way! I'll protect you two even if that gets me expelled from the army." I stare into her eyes as they waver and she starts quivering.

"...You're not kidding? You killed... two soldiers?" She was in shock, hanging her head as her lips trembled.

"I don't have enough bullets. I'll rush and try to off them with the knife and the baton. Can you go and grab the rifle that's lying over there to cover me?" I point towards the man whose face I sicked the gun on. Her eyes went wide at my suggestion.

"You want me... to shoot at our comrades?!"

"Comrades? You can call them that after what they did to you?!"

The woman opens fire again after a while, she must have changed her magazine. Chizuru was wavering, as she caressed one bruise on her left shoulder.

"So, what's it gonna be?! If you want to surrender, just say so. I don't want to see any of you getting hurt, so I'm not leaving without you. What are you going to do, Squad Leader?!" She trembles as she looks into my eyes, then after a short while she gives me a nod.

"Yes, I'll go get the rifle. Can you cover me?" I nod at her and she makes a three with her hand. She counts to three and I open fire towards the two soldiers. At the same time Chizuru rushed from the tree towards the rifle.

The men didn't see this coming and despite trying to fire at her, couldn't land a hit on as I forced him to go back behind the tree.

I swiftly circle behind the tree to the other side as I sick the rest of my ammo upon the red head, that has to back down again.

As the man was getting ready to shoot again, Chizuru took aim at him from behind a tree. Hitting his hand, making him drop his rifle.

I use this chance to rush forward with the knife in my left hand and baton in the right, and as I got in range, I take my Mugen stance. I flow onto the now scared shitless red head with the might of an unending waterfall, aiming at her vitals. I kick her gun as she tried to fire and do a downwards slash towards her neck, she stumbles backwards to get away from me. I hit her sides with the baton making her fall to the ground. As she tried to stand up and charge at me, to my surprise, Chizuru opened fire on her, two hits to her lower body. The woman fell to the ground wailing in pain. I use this chance to give her a strong kick in the head as she tried to get up, sending her onto a puddle of water and mud.

"Damn you, punks!" Brownie came at me with his baton and one swollen arm.

This guy is good on CQC, goddammit. We trade blows trying to find an opening. Chizuru was shooting at the gray one, to prevent him from sniping me.

I take a step back as the brown haired one rushed at me, moved to his left and smacked my baton against his face. I step on his swollen arm, making him scream.

As I was about to drop my knife into him, a searing pain assaults my back.

"Aaaaauuughhh!" I fall to the mud as well, my back twisting in agony. The gray one must have shot a bullet at me…

"Shirogane! Are you alright?!" Chizuru circled behind the trees near me. What the hell… are you doing?

"You. Drop the rifle or I'll fill you with rubber too!" I could see Chizuru shivering from my position. I gotta stand… "You stay on the ground!" I can hear him near.

"Chizuru, shoot!"

"I… I…" Dammit, why are you not shooting?! You were being kicked mercilessly a second ago!

"C'mon! Drop the rifle where I can see it!" The gray one shoots at the tree were Chizuru was hiding. The other man is standing up.

"We're gonna tear you apart Shirogane." He said with a scowl on his face.

Dammit… Is this were I die? All my efforts for this?

"Do you call yourselves soldiers?!" Chizuru started screaming from behind the tree. You idiot, they don't care about words! "Have you no shame, attacking Cadets like this?!"

"Shut up! What do you know? You're just the spoiled little bitch of the Prime Minister. Drop that rifle if you don't want to-"

"None of you deserve to be in the military!" She quickly moved from behind the tree, but she threw herself to the ground in a flash, aiming at them.

Her first shot hit the gray one's leg, making him drop to his knees. The second didn't hit the other one, but forced him to move back.

Seeing an opening, I got up gritting my teeth. Grabbing my knife, I aimed at the brown haired one. The man tried to back down, to escape me. But it was futile. I rushed after him, pushed forward by the adrenaline of the pain coming from my back, and once I got him in range I slashed at him.

He tried to shield himself, which made me cut one of his palms. Blood and screams came out pouring. Using what little strength I had left, I kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fall backwards.

"Stay quiet!" Chizuru threatened the gray one, who didn't want to stop moving.

As Brownie tries to get up, I give him a strong kick to the face and he drops cold. Shit… I'm really spent. The pain is coming to me… I don't think I'll be able to stand for long…

"Ogun! Crouch!" A voice I wasn't expecting to hear reverberated through the rain.

The red head got her rifle and aimed at Chizuru. She barely managed to duck to dodge the bullets.

"Damn you bastards!" Fuck being tired! Just one more push!

I throw my knife at her, hitting her arm. I rush at the gray one, grabbing his rifle after kicking him.

"Away with you!" I shoot at the womans legs, as she tried to hide behind a tree. She falls and cries out in pain.

"You bastard!" For a second, I thought the man was coming after me. But he rushed past me, kneeling by the red head's side. "Damn you bastards! Ruri! Open your eyes!" The man sounded broken as he screamed at the woman, begging her to speak.

The woman squirmed in the ground trying to get up, but was met with waves of pain as she falls again onto the muck.

"Ruri! Are you alright? Talk to me, Ruri!" A sad howl came out of his lungs as he gently moved the woman to look at her face. To think they got a bandage on his eye and he went and wasted his chance like this.

He's wide open, what a fool. I gather my strength and give the man a hit with the baton to the back of his neck. He drops to the side of the red head, but slowly he makes an effort to get back up. I kick his head and stomp on it. I'm not going to let you two walk this off. You're also going to-

"Shirogane!" Chizuru yells at me. "That's enough. They can't fight anymore. Please... Don't... D-Don't harm them." She was shaking all over.

"After what they did to you? They could have killed you with one of those kicks to the head, you know? They might come after us again, we have to kill them while we can." I mean, I did let that 'Captain' guy get away. I know what I'm talking about here, he might come back with the other two he said they had. He did said they were ten.

"Even so, please... Let's go. I... know I'm no position to ask anything of you. But please... I'm begging you." She looked pleadingly at me as she quivered in place. She wasn't even trying to threaten me with the rifle, she was just standing there begging me to stop. I just noticed that it had stopped raining at some point, so what was coming down her cheeks were tears.

"...Fine. Treating your wounds is more important after all. Let's go." The things I do for you girls. I should kill them to avoid getting chased again. We don't have enough bullets to shake them off if they come back after us. I was really lucky to have found that machinegun yesterday.

I put my weapons in my belt, and as I do so I feel the Pleiades on it too. If I take this with me, they will track it's signal. After throwing it away, I go towards the girls. I grab Meiya's left shoulder and Chizuru grabs her right. And slowly, we move towards the west.

Hopefully the cliff would be lower somewhere on the island, we should be able to cross the river at some point. But for now, we have to put some distance between us. At least I saved them. I can still feel warmth from Meiya's body, she isn't dead. We just need to patch them up, rest for a while, until we recover our energy to march again.

We won't fail this. I'll guide you all to victory, even if you end up seeing me as a monster by the end of this. That's one of the few things worth protecting in this world, at least for my own sanity's sake.


	19. Clouded Horizon

**Chapter 19: Clouded Horizon**

* * *

_November 19th. Third Day of the CCSE._

_(Near the river. 9:37 PM.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"...Then I heard you screaming, and after seeing you get kicked so mercilessly I snapped. I won't make any excuses, I let my rage take control of me."

"...I see. I'm amazed you could fight in such a state." Chizuru was treating my shoulder's wound.

We walked a lot after we decided to get away from the soldiers, but luckily we weren't so far from the river. It was too dark to keep moving so we decided to rest for the day, Meiya was still unconscious. I'm completely spent after today, I can't even get up probably.

"So, what happened to you guys?" Her hands suddenly stop and I can sense her tense up.

"Well, we... tried to get away from them. But they quickly catched up to us. At one point I tripped and lost my glasses."

"And what then?"

"We kept running, as Mitsurugi held my hand tightly. They kept shooting at us, saying all kind of insults." She stops for a second and I felt a cold drop on my shoulder as her hands began to shake. "Hic... When they got close I tried fighting back, but I just fumbled around. However... when I actually hit one of them a man got really angry and... he pulled my hair so hard, smashed my face against a tree... They threw me to the ground a-and... Hic…"

Tears flow down her cheeks as she remembers what happened, hands still shaking. She's trembling as if it were snowing, and that only makes me bite my lips. I coil my hands to restrain a howl. Her composure scattered away like pieces of a puzzle, the broken image left on her complexion put more anger in me.

"Then, Mitsurugi assaulted them but they all ganged up on her, a woman kept me pinned on the ground so I couldn't do a thing to help her. They beat her up with their batons until she collapsed, and then... they kicked at us while laughing, saying that we were never gonna graduate. That we would end up as 'comfort corporals' in the base." Wait, what the actual fuck does that even... It can't be what I'm imagining, right?

"And then I showed up, I guess." She nods as she finishes tying the bandage on my left shoulder.

"I can't... say that I approve your methods but..." She wipes her tears and slowly comes to my side. "I felt truly relieved when they stopped kicking me. I thought the Instructor might have come to help us, but even when I heard your voice I felt glad. To be honest, I didn't recognize you at first." She sits down, the crows in her tone eased up. She looked at me for a moment, then she again digged her gaze into the ground. "After seeing how angry you were for us, how far you were willing to go to help us... I... I'm sorry, Shirogane. We ran away without you, we abandoned you." She bows deeply, almost hitting her head with the mud.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. The ones at fault are the bastards that ordered this thing."

"No, it's not that. I… Well, I didn't really… trust in you, at all. When we started running…" Her lips twist inwards, she hugs her sides. "I didn't even look back, I didn't even care. And yet you… You stained your hands with blood for me… Sorry, for everything I've said. Forgive me."

"Sakaki, it's alright. I did what I wanted to do. You don't have to force yourself, I know you must hate this, being forced to cooperate with an American that killed your fellow Japanese soldiers."

"Huh? Well... I mean... If you could explain why you... No, I… I was in the wrong. You're not like the Americans! And those soldiers are the ones in the wrong!" Chizuru's eyes narrowed and turned into chainsaws, I've very rarely seen her this honestly angry. She slowly rose and punched the tree.

"H-Hey, calm down! You're still hurt, remember?" I pull at her pants a bit and she sits down by my side.

"…I was just letting my frustration out. But you're not like the Americans, and those soldiers committed abuse against a defenseless opponent, they will get punished for it. Sure, you might have gone too far… But I don't think… what you did was wrong." She then remains quiet, looking at the ground.

A small smile makes it way into my face. I might have done something horrible in my fit of rage, but… They're safe. That's what matters. I'm too tired to scan her face to see if she's lying, but even if she is I don't care. She's alive. Though I really don't want to go through something like this again, the thought of losing them again tore my heart apart.

And yet it was that pain what gave me the strength to fight. This cold embrace gave me stalagmites far mightier than any sword I ever had.

A gale howls strong through the night, from somewhere on this island shadows are coming for me. The Captain and the other two members of the chasers. To survive these harsh nights, to do the necessary cruelty, to protect my beloved ones, shouldn't I rely on my greatest power? Shouldn't I let these hands freeze me over? If it means being able to kill without remorse…

A cold winds blows, a faint moonlight covers me. My vision grows narrow, distorting the light as the shadows turn into a wall of pure dark. Like hell I'll let harm come to them again. My heart wouldn't endure seeing them die, even if they're not who I remember them as. And yet, the other three might…

I beg of you, frozen hands, give me a pair of ice wings, the strength to become a maverick, to face this mad world. I have to keep fighting, I have to keep tearing. Until the day I find a way to regain my life. Until I can leave this place forever, I'll try to keep them safe. However, Sensei didn't tell me of this. Can I… trust in her if she hid this from me?

Slowly, painfully so, the hands rub my back. I feel strangely better all of a sudden, the world around me recovered it's color. I gaze at the moon, it's so beautiful when it's full like this.

Did I use to look at it so much? Hmm... But from where? My house doesn't have a way to reach the roof, and... this memory feels different than the view at the tree on the hill. Who was I with? For a second I feel lightheaded and everything around me spins slowly but then it reaches my ears, a soft voice piercing through the sounds of the jungle.

_"Will you promise to look at it when it's full? That way our gazes will meet under the same sky looking at it. No matter how far away you are, we will always be connected through the moon!"_

...!

I look around me, scouring every shadow, every tree. I just heard Sumika's voice very clearly, as if she were right by my side. What the... We never had... a conversation like that as far as I know.

"Shirogane? What is it?" Chizuru was looking around too, apparently startled by my actions.

"I... thought I heard something. The nerves seem to have gotten to me."

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. So... Um... How are you feeling?" Never thought I'll hear this soft, sweet voice from you.

"I'm feeling fine, despite everything. So, can I ask you something?" She nods. "Now that you know I killed those soldiers, you won't abandon me?" She dislikes me a lot, so I need confirmation on whether or not I can trust her.

"I... I swear I won't. I owe you my safety, even if Mitsurugi objects I'll take your side. I always repay my debts. I swear this on my mother's name, I won't betray you again Shirogane." She looked at me in the eye with a fire glowing in hers.

Wait... Her mother? I don't remember this Chizuru ever mentioning her mother at all. Weird, another difference to the list.

"Are you sure though? Then what are you planning to do when we get back? You're reporting my 'killing spree' to the Instructor, right?" She looks down as her hands start shaking.

"T-There was... no warning that we would get chased by armed soldiers. And they didn't... limit themselves to capture us. I think your actions can be explained, not justified, but I do not think you'll get punished. As you said, they kept kicking us when we were defenseless, they could have killed us with a strong enough kick to our heads. You saved our lives Shirogane, at the very least I will testify on your behalf on this matter if anything happens." She stares right at my eyes, with that slow glow Chizuru always has when she's serious. I'm glad to know that you're on my side, for now at least.

"Let's leave it at that then." I lean against a tree as I watch the stars again.

Tomorrow is gonna rain again, we gotta cross fast if we wanna get past this cliff. Otherwise... I feel that blood will be spilled in large quantities. Those soldiers won't let us get away without trying to return the aggression.

"Shirogane... Can I ask you something?" Chizuru gets a bit closer as she slowly adjust her glasses.

"What is it?"

"Are you truly a Cadet?"

"Again with this?"

"Don't misunderstand. It's just... The way you defended us, what you said when I confronted you, it seemed as if you had already been deployed at some point." Ugh, whatever. I guess I can try to explain something to placate her curiosity, even if it'll confirm I come from America, according to the cover.

"I was... stationed at Alaska. I woke up one day in a hospital without any memories of my family or my life, and I got inducted into the UN army."

"Huh? Alaska? Wait, you lost your memories?!" I again explain the situation, according to what the records say.

"And that's the gist of it. This is classified so don't speak a word of it to anyone, but right now I couldn't care less. In my base, there was some program to train Cadets from all around the world. Everyone in my unit was from a different country." Half truth or not, I am an outsider in this world.

"Really? Wait... Could you have been stationed at Yukon Base?" Her voice turns into a whisper, perhaps realizing what I was about to tell her.

"Yeah, I was part of a Cadet Squad of the UN at Yukon. So I didn't belong to another army, I just got transferred to another UN base when my squad got wiped out."

"...During the Yukon Incident?" I try to remember what happened during the XM3 trials last time. I feel my stomach turning, I frown instinctively as the memories come back to me.

"Yes. It was so sudden, BETA started appearing from the ground. The lasers burned the sky, everybody was screaming, TSFs were exploding left and right. It was... a massacre."

Chizuru has her eyes glued to the ground as she listens to me.

"My whole squad already had permission to pilot, so they were assigned to cover some ground. I was... In a tank, providing support. But in the end all I could do was watch as the BETA killed them all."

"Shirogane that... wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything in such a situation."

"Yes, I could. I could have killed one of those monsters before it was too late." F-ing Superior, I swear I'll erase you as fast as I can this time. No talking, no negotiations.

"Too late?" Chizuru stares at me, waiting for me to continue.

Meiya's last words come back to me again, and I can't hold back the tears this time as they slowly fall.

"There was someone... I liked a lot. I relied on her for almost everything I did. She always had the right word of advice for me when I needed it the most. She... got trapped by the BETA... and I had to shoot her TSF down. I killed her." Chizuru's eyes go wide as her lips tremble.

"You... Is this what you meant when you said that you got someone killed?"

"Yes, if I had not being a coward... I could have killed the BETA before she had to sacrifice herself to stop them. I will never forgive myself for that. That's why... when I saw you two being harmed by those motherfuckers... I lost it. I will never let one of my squadmates to die in front of me without putting up a fight. Never again!" I hit the ground with my right hand, splashing mud on my pants.

"Umm... Shirogane, it wasn't... your fault, you know? I mean, you were..." Chizuru couldn't find words to say and simply remained quiet.

"That's why I trained so hard, to surpass myself. That's why I was so happy to be assigned to your squad. I guess... I just wanted a place to belong to, a place to call home. I didn't want to be all alone again. Heh, guess that's just my destiny." I wipe the tears from my eyes. Heh, what a great savior you are Shirogane. Can't face your own mistakes without tearing up.

"...Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's cool, I get it. You don't want to mix yourself with a foreigner, I won't get in the squad's way anymore. I'll just shut up from now on and when we get back I'll ask Sensei to take me out of the squad. Assuming I don't get kicked out of the army." Chizuru faces me with a conflicted expression as her mouth opens and closes, as if she didn't knew what to say first.

"No, you don't have... Tamase might have been right. We should... have talked things out with you from the start." I stare at her in disbelief and saw her holding back tears. Why is she… Chizuru never cries, unless she's feeling like shit. And I do not like it when she cries.

"Don't cry, Sakaki." I wipe the few runaway tears that betrayed her efforts, then I run a few fingers over her cheek to calm her down. I smile at her quivering face, leaning back again. "You chose what you thought was best, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything."

"It's not that. It's just... I can relate... to what you went through. I feel awful because I know how horrible it is to have to live while carrying someone's death on your shoulders." She's trying not to cry, she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes quite strongly.

"You can relate? Did you have to fight the BETA at some point?" I don't recall that ever happening, but then again the list of differences grows bigger each day.

"What I meant was that... I also lost someone important without being able to do anything." Her voice cracked at the end there.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Let's leave it for today." I don't want to make her uncomfortable, last thing I want is to see her cry.

"No, you told me your story despite it being classified intel, all you had to endure to survive alone. It's only fair that I tell you my reason to fight, and it'll also work as an explanation of why I pushed you away." What does that mean?

"It has something to do with the fact everybody got super defensive when they learned I came from an American base?"

"Indeed. And since you've already seen the BETA I can tell you everything in detail." I gulp as she mentions them. So she already had an encounter with the BETA? "You see, my family was rather wealthy. We weren't nobles but we lived really well. My mother was a teacher at an important school in Kyoto, and my father was a member of the Capital's Congress. We never got along very well but…"

"Family is family." I smile wryly as I remember all the times I argued with my parents over the most stupidest things.

"Yeah, family is family." Chizuru smiles too, taking a breath before continuing. "I had always wanted to join a military school but they never allowed me, saying there was no reason for me to fight. All of my friends had enlisted in the IJA Youth Training Program, I was the only one left out. My mother wanted me to follow her footsteps and become a teacher. She always kept reminding me of the importance of that role, in retrospect she was only trying to keep me away from the horrors of war but I saw it as if she thought I didn't have what it takes to become a soldier. I always... kept saying hurtful words to her, my Father also opposed me quite harshly and pretty much blocked any chance I had to enlist with some contacts he had. I think he was more worried that I would be used as a bargaining tool by his political enemies." Right, her dad is the Prime Minister here so if she was to become a soldier, any decision he might take to favor the IJA could be taken out of context as him favoring his daughter.

"It must have been hard for you, being negated like that. Is that why you're so determined to prove your worth to the army?"

"Well, yes. When I first enlisted I was obsessed with doing everything perfectly, that only made my interactions with Ayamine much more worse." I can already imagine how much you two must have fought. "But that's not the point. Before I got accepted into the UN, we were living in Kyoto. When the fall happened."

I remember the reports I read, the Capital fell in a single night like all the lands to the west. They couldn't put up a fight despite the Shogun's personal unit being out there as well, they still kept fighting for around a month to try to drive off the BETA but the city had already suffered a great harm by the first night after the BETA broke through their defense line.

"I frankly can't believe the capital's defenses fell in a single night. To think they couldn't stop the BETA from entering Kyoto with all the Royal Guard stationed at the frontlines." Well, they didn't have the Takemikazuchi back then so it's understandable. But they should have had many Shiranuis available at that point.

"There were many reasons for that. The most well known one is the retreat of American and UN troops." She frowns as a disgusted tone filled her voice again.

"I read that the Americans and the UN abandoned the mission because they tried to impose some orders to the Shogun."

"That's half the truth. This is secret intel so don't tell it to anyone, but my Father told me that the Americans could tell the mission was going to fail and proposed a tactical retreat to the Shogun to then nuke the BETA with napalms. Obviously, all the nobles refused and that turned into an argument. The Americans called us close-minded retards, the Shogun retorted with cowardly slavers. The discussion spiked and the American General that was stationed in the Empire due to the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation ordered all American and UN troops to retreat. This marked the end of our good relations with the Americans." Ah yes, the grudges and pride of the Empire. Why are they so prideful this time around?

"And that sealed the fate of Kyoto, right? That's why the foreigners are so hated?" She nods quite angrily.

"I can't say that what the prior Shogun did was right given the situation, but the Americans were also in the wrong. And that's not all that went wrong that day."

"You did say that it was only half the truth, what else got wrong?"

"First, you do know how many BETA attacked the Capital right?"

"I did read on it, they were close to 70000 if I'm not mistaken."

"Correct. The Americans wanted to bomb them before they got too close, but since that would have killed all the remaining population to the west of Arashiyama, the Shogun vehemently refused. Fighting those numbers without powerful nukes was suicide, but the Shogun was confident that the bombs they had would be enough to deal with the smaller strains of BETA and that the new TSF they had would make a difference in battle."

"You mean the Shiranui?"

"Yes. The first week of the invasion went especially bad because the BETA decided to attack during a typhoon, so after gathering all the best troops the Empire had in the Capital, I think it's safe to assume that they got overconfident." She makes some circles in the air with her finger as a sad sigh escapes her lips.

"Ugh, this sounds like the best possible train wreck had a child with the best possible natural disaster."

"Maybe. However, the Empire had little experience fighting the BETA and the Americans didn't want to put up with our goals. While the plan to hold out the larger strains did work, without the Americans and UN troops the plan fell apart when... w-when..." She starts trembling, unable to finish her sentence.

"Hey... If it's painful you don't have to-"

"When the Warriors pierced the final defense line."

"Huh? The Warriors? Not the Tanks or Destroyers?" I haven't fought a Warrior in any of my loops as far as I recall, not that I want to be close to one of those outside of a TSF cockpit.

"You see, our troops weren't well trained in the use of canister ammo, so they couldn't perform area control or area denial tactics as the situation demanded according to my Father. While the larger strains were more obvious targets, many Warrior-Class slipped through the TSF fighting at the frontlines and reached the last perimeter around the city. From the start we didn't have enough TSFs to fend off the BETA, so when the city requested aid the battle got worse. The defenses were meant as a last effort to save some time, and as far as I know they only had a bunch of tanks and the rest were foot-soldiers with machineguns."

"Wait a second... They didn't leave a single TSF in the rear?!"

"No, that would have been a disgrace to any pilot, noble or not. To be sitting doing nothing while their peers are out there risking their flesh and blood for our nation would have been a punishment worse than death for them. The Americans and the UN were the ones tasked to remain behind providing covering fire." That's bullshit, it has nothing to do with honor. Throwing your life away and not consider all possibilities is just madness. That's no honor, that's just blind ego.

"No wonder the mission failed. Nothing could have gone worse." Chizuru grimaces as she lowers her head. "Don't tell me there's more."

"Yes, there is. The Shogun was so sure of his victory that he didn't order the evacuation of the Capital's citizens, not even after the Americans retreated." Didn't evacuate? So when the Warriors attacked…

"You have got to be kidding me. How could the Shogun decide something like that? Looking at the numbers it would have been obvious that the city would have become a battlefield. To not evacuate the civilians... That's madness."

"There was a broadcast the day before the battle. The Shogun proudly announced that all Battalions from the 3rd to the 18th of the IJA along the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 15th and 16th Battalions of the Royal Guard were stationed at the capital and it's surrounding areas, forming a wide defense line from Osaka and the bay to Kyoto's outer rims. He proudly showed in TV the near two thousand TSFs that would take place in the battle. Almost a thousand Type-94, around five hundred Type-89, and the rest were Gekishins and Zuikakus. The Empire brought it's best soldiers together to protect the capital at all costs, that's why after we lost we had to retreat all the way to Tokyo. We still haven't recovered from that, we still seem to have a shortage of Type-94 to this day."

"So they were confident that they could win with their aces fighting side by side, but forgot about the infantry types and when they had to send reinforcements to the city they couldn't deal with all the BETA. Sigh..." Chizuru sighs with me.

"Exactly, as far as I know everything went from bad to worse when the Laser-Class appeared and took out three important Generals of the IJA that were on the frontiles. As you can imagine by now, most people in the Empire won't admit that what they did was a mistake because that would be like shaming the pilots that gave their life for us, we wouldn't be honoring their sacrifice if we blamed them for the fall. So instead we placed all the blame on the foreigners, that got easier after Operation Lucifer when they dropped two G-Bombs on us without warning killing around half of our frontliners in the blast. It was a scandal all over the news, some people were even saying that we had to 'recover' our land from the UN. The attitude of some foreigners I've met hasn't done much to change the prejudices I held towards them. They're always talking about aiming for the result, regardless of the methods they use. They don't doubt to abandon a comrade if it becomes 'dead weight'."

Guess that explains why everybody treated me like shit. It wasn't documented anywhere but that kind of thing was 'common sense' in this place, so a Japanese that joins hands with the foreigners is seen as a traitor because the Empire blames them for all it's problems instead of admitting that it did wrong things too. But I suppose criticizing the Shogun is a crime here.

"So when the last defense line got breached around a thousand Warrior-Class swarmed into Kyoto. In the middle of the night, while we were all confident that the Shogun was going to deliver victory, sirens boomed throughout the city. I remember that my Father came with a soldier and ordered me and my Mother to evacuate. B-But obviously nobody had prepared vehicles to transport the people, so the only transportation available was given to the nobles. The rest of us had to escape on foot."

I love how here they always say that people have to give their life for their nation, but when things get rough the nobles pull an 'F this shit I'm out' card and get themselves to safety without sparing a single thought for their civilians. According to the records, only the Royal Guard managed to survive the Battle of Kyoto with more than half it's crew alive.

"Chizuru, it's fine. I already know why everybody hates my guts, don't force yourself to continue." She might be a different person, but I still don't like to see her face stained with tears.

"Please let me finish."

She wipes her tears and after taking a deep breath she continues again. It does look like she wants to let this out, so I'll listen without interrupting her anymore.

"I... We had to escape towards the eastern exit. As we moved, some soldier squads came to escort us to a group. We were many people quickly marching through the streets, I could hear the explosions at the distance, the sound of guns all over the city. We were near the exit, I could see the gates to the highway already. I thought we had made it out safely, but... Some Warrior-Class appeared from the rear, they got close to the group in the blink of an eye... T-They started rampaging through the people, they tore them apart in mere seconds. The soldiers tried to fight back but ended up getting killed. In just a few seconds... hic... everyone got…"

I wait in silence, waiting for her to calm down. After rubbing her eyes again, she again continues.

"I was trying to get away desperately when one Warrior started charging at me. I froze, I thought I was going to die there. But my Mother pushed me away, and I... I could only see as that m-monster cut her in half."

Neither of us said a word for a long while. Only Chizuru's quiet sobbing could be heard in the night. What the hell is wrong with this world? Why did things turn out like this here? I thought things were bad in my past loops but…

"I thought I was going to be next, but then some Zuikakus appeared on the sky. They had no problem killing the Warriors, even if they had to mercy kill some people along them. I was saved by a few seconds, had they arrived half a minute later everybody would have gotten killed."

She takes a second to wipe the pearls that dropped from her eyes, and after a short while she keeps talking, this time without tears tainting her eyes.

"After I got to the shelter and calmed down a bit, I thought of what could have been done to prevent that tragedy. That's when I decided that I wanted to become a surface pilot, to understand about the battle protocols and someday become a General in the IJA. Someone who can guide our soldiers to the best course of action. If we had more experienced or knowledgeable commanders such a failure would never have happened, someone had to bring more options to the Shogun but no one had the valor to do so. We need to get stronger before the BETA strike again, without the help of the foreigners. The Empire needs to regain it's strength before it's too late!" Her devotion was apparent in her tone, and her eyes sparked to life with burning determination.

"But... why did you join the UN and not the IJA?"

"Because that's the only army my Father allowed me to join, I was still a minor back then so I didn't have a say in it. He was not pleased with my decision and it took me months to convince him to let me enlist. Of course, when I saw the UN's logo on the papers he brought me we had a fight over it. I can understand why he did that, but still…"

"I can understand your hate towards the Americans, but why the UN? It's not like all the foreigners are your enemies. The troops that were here back in the '98 were under the American's army, but now they have their own chain of command."

"Even so they're the same. The UN also retreated along the Americans, and from then on gave very little support to the Empire until Operation Lucifer. I'll never forgive them, they ran away without sparing a thought for us. They could have stayed to protect the civilians, they also heard the order to evacuate and didn't come back to provide support to the evacuation efforts. They abandoned us, you do what they want you to do or they throw you away. They're despicable, who wants allies like that?! They only fight when it's convenient for them, if it's not they run away like cowards without a care about their allies' situation." Her voice was brimming with venom. I mean, it's not like I don't understand.

If the UN had left some troops on the last defense line the evacuation would have gone without a problem, nobody would have died. Warriors cannot do a thing to a TSF, leaving ten or so would have prevented that accident. That's why everyone gives the stink eye to the foreigners on the base. But to put everyone on the same bag? They're isolating themselves, the Empire will end up alone if this continues. And with Yuuhi coming after my neck, I can see she probably agrees on these feelings and is only using the UN for her own benefit. But what will she do when she doesn't need them anymore? That was a stupid question, I can already imagine it.

"I don't think it's right to put all foreigners in the same bag for the mistake some made in the past, but I can see why you all hate them so much. It's a mess."

"Sorry. I assumed you were like them. I didn't try to hear you out, as a leader and a comrade I'm a failure. I was sure that since you are so much better, when you thought we were bringing you down you would abandon us, like those bastards. But, despite being outnumbered and hurt, you didn't run away and fought with all you had for us. I do not have words to describe how grateful I am. Shirogane, w-would you be willing to give me another chance? To prove you I deserve your trust?" She looks so guilty right now, shaking as she holds her elbows softly.

"It's alright, don't feel guilty about it. The rest wouldn't accept me now, after all I did kill those Japanese soldiers." I pretty much shot myself in the foot this time.

"That's... They were the ones who abused their power first. And I saw for myself that our suspicions about you were mistaken. You didn't abandon us, even when I doubted. You could have chosen to save yourself then, and yet because of me… You got hurt once more." Her gaze drops as she hugs her knees. "Yoroi and Tamase were always friendly with you, and I think Mitsurugi will change her mind after we explain to her what happened."

"You think they would want to work alongside a murdered?"

"Even if you did kill them, no one can ignore what you did for us! I'm sure we can explain this to the Instructor. Those soldiers were going to kill us and you saved us." My heart beats a bit more slowly, as I relax onto the tree. Even if it's just for today… I'm glad I could see this side of Chizuru once more.

"I hope you're right. So what do think we should do?"

"Go to the evac point as fast as we can. We don't know when the soldiers will come for us, so we need to get out of here ASAP. Like you said before they went too far, something's very wrong here. I don't know if they are actually a part of the CCSE, but given our encounters with them we should treat them as enemies. It pains me to say this but... if we encounter them we will have to incapacitate them, and if they resist... We might need to gravely harm them." She nods with her eyes closed and trembling fists.

"I agree. The first two that I fought with went as far as to point a gun to my face. They weren't trying to capture me in one piece that's for sure." Now I think I should have maimed the Captain too when I had the chance.

"We have to advance with utmost caution, I don't think I could run at all if we get spotted."

"Same. I think I overdid it today, my legs feel like jelly right now. And my back is killing me right now."

"In any case let's rest until dawn. I'll take the first watch, you can sleep for now."

"Got it. Though I don't know if I'll be able to sleep at all." Not when I still feel this cold all over me.

"I get what you mean. With the threat of the soldiers so close it'll be a miracle if we get any shuteye tonight." She sighs again as she relaxes onto the tree.

We remained quiet watching the night sky as the moon moved over the treetops. What a beautiful night, if it weren't for the looming danger of being found I would have fallen asleep a long time ago.

Now that I've calmed down a bit I should think on what I'll do from tomorrow on.

It seems that these soldiers weren't sent to take care of me specifically since they went after the others, so they aren't men from the Shogunate. There's no reason for Yuuhi to attack Meiya, unless she's paranoid that she'll betray her or something. I can understand some people might want the girls to remain as political hostages, but they went too far. They could have killed them if it weren't for my intervention, were they ordered to do that? Or were these soldiers caught up in their power over the 'special girls' and got lost in their emotions?

I know that what I did was 'wrong' and that there will be consequences for my actions, but let's say I told Tsukuyomi-san about this. What would happen? The Empire would definitely lose it, so I have a card to use. If I get threatened to be kicked out of the army, I'll answer by saying I'll talk to the Empire about their 'offense' against Meiya. Maybe this was part of the CCSE but the soldiers were 'convinced' to be more aggressive during their mission. I wonder what they got in return for this? Money, a promotion, a house?

I have to find a way to surpass this hurdle. And I won't let them touch the girls again. Not because I want them to love me, not because of the ones that I met before, but because I want them to live. I don't want to see them suffer, even if they do end up hating me for killing these soldiers. My heart won't be able to take it.

Now then... What was that voice I heard before? It was clearly Sumika, but I don't remember ever talking with her about the moon. Well, my memory regarding my childhood isn't exactly clear. I did mistake Meiya's promise and thought I did it with Sumika instead, so I might be forgetting something here.

I rub my left shoulder slowly. It hurts way less now, I hope it doesn't get infected. I still feel those hands in my back, this feels completely different than how it was when the power plant blew up. Back then, when I turned off the lights of my room I felt a shiver all over me, as if a pair of cold hands were on my shoulders. They were... How to say it? Small? Like, it wasn't like the feeling when your Dad or Uncle grabbed your shoulders when you were little, it was as if a friend tapped my shoulder while joking. Yet the hands now feel more... strong? Unlike before I haven't stopped feeling them at all, as if they didn't want to let go. What is this feeling?

"Uuugh…"

Meiya groans as she slowly moves her arms. Looks like she's regained consciousness, she slowly opens her eyes but she can't raise her head from the ground as she stirs under her blanket.

"Where... am I?"

"Good morning, Meiya."

"Eh? Who... Shirogane?!" Her eyes went from barely open, sleepy and glazed, to fully open and shocked.

"Shh! Don't raise your voice." Chizuru scolded her as she crouched besides the leaf bed.

"Sa… kaki? What happened? Where are- Augh!" She holds her sides as she tried to get up.

"Don't push yourself. You took quite a beating so you have bruises and scars all over. Take it easy and stay lying, yes? You'll need all the energy you can muster for tomorrow." Chizuru put the blanket over her again, Meiya lies again with a pained expression.

"My body is aching all over and my head hurts with intense pain. What happened? How did Shirogane get here?" She throws a soft gaze at me. She looks so weak… I should have killed that gray haired bastard.

"I went and stained my hands crimson under the rain." I say jokingly at her which makes her tilt her head in confusion.

"What... does that mean?"

"Let me explain, please stay quiet and let me finish." Chizuru starts telling her of what happened starting at when they got surrounded. Meiya seemed to be feeling horrible about not being able to protect her, but when she told her I disposed of the soldiers she looked horrified. Her expression didn't change when Chizuru told her we both carried her unconscious body to safety.

"You killed... two of them... and harmed the rest? Wait, how did you find us?"

"I struggled against the two soldiers that restrained me when they found us. After I broke free, I escaped towards the west from the hill and tried to lose them, but I had to fight them in the end. So after I finished dealing with them, I grabbed the Pleiades they were using and started running towards the direction of the dots on the map, using my compass as a guide to make sure I didn't get lost. Then, when I got close, I heard Chizuru's screaming and took care of the other soldiers."

"What did you do to the first soldiers? Did you kill them?" Her voice was very small, but her eyes were again full of fire. Really? You'll take the soldiers side?

"No, I broke one's arm and beat up the other one." She bites her lip. It looks like she's holding a scream.

"Can you tell me... why did you have to kill them?"

"Mitsurugi, Shirogane saved us from them. Those soldiers were-"

"Sakaki, I know that. But he still killed two Japanese soldiers, do you have an explanation Shirogane? Why didn't you restrain them?" She's too noble. She isn't even considering that those guys weren't going to just lay down and give up.

"Mitsurugi, you and me know that those men went too far." Chizuru was talking like when she was Class Rep, waving a finger in the air and with that aura of a pissed off mom. "The honor code is very clear on this, to never abuse your strength in front of a defenseless adversary. Shirogane could have abandoned us when he saw himself outnumbered, yet he risked his life and militar record to save us. He will probably be punished for the deed of saving his comrades from a clear case of abuse."

"It's alright, Sakaki. Meiya, I killed them because I saw how you two were getting beaten up. You in particular weren't moving and they kept kicking you, even on the head. I rather die than watch and do nothing when my squad is in danger." She bites her lip again, clouds covering her face as she squirms in the leaf bad.

"Because of us? You… You did it for- Augh!" She rubs her shoulders as pain assaults her. She shouldn't have tried to get up. "Why did you took their lives? You didn't have to stain your-" I move closer to her putting my face a few inches away from hers. She flinches backwards but doesn't break eye contact.

"Because they were going to kill you both. I don't care if they got sent by the UN, the Shogunate or another army, anyone who harms my squad is my enemy. If they try to kill you, I'll answer with the same force. I mean, can you put yourself in my shoes for a sec? When I found you there was the possibility that you were already dead. How do you think I felt when I saw you lying still, not reacting to the kicks?" She starts shaking and breaks eye contact. I grab her chin and force her to look at me again. "Tell me Meiya, how do you think I felt?"

"I-I... suppose you were enraged. But why did you have to…" She can't continue as her mouth closes shut. She did sympathize with the rebels' cause last loop.

"Look, I know I must look like a monster to you. But they were harming you and Sakaki. I… don't want to lose anyone again. I'm not putting up excuses. I just wanted to protect you two."

"But… Why didn't they stop? Surely they… they wouldn't have…" She's shaking all over and I see tears well up in her eyes. I had tightened my grip on her face without realizing.

"Sorry. Please don't cry, it's alright now. I won't let anyone harm you, so you just rest." I let go of her chin and slowly wipe the tears of her face. She looks so weak right now.

"No, forgive me. You're right, you saved my life. Thank you Shirogane. Truly, I... don't know what could have been of us if not for your help." She bows slowly with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's fine. Now, stay lying. You're hurt all over so don't force yourself." I gently grab her shoulders and push her into the ground slowly. I pet her head as she tries to raise again. "Stay quiet Meiya, you need to rest."

"I am fine. And... I told you not to call me by my name." She looks so cute when she's annoyed like that. I keep petting her slowly.

"Sorry about that. But you need to rest, we need to march at dawn break so don't force yourself." She stops trying to get up, nods and lets out a sigh.

"I won't. I understand already. I'll rest for tonight, I won't cause you two more problems." She seems honest. She stays in place looking at me in the eye, with a light blush on her face. "Um... Thanks again. Really, I... truly appreciate what you did for me."

"I told you it's fine. I know that what I did isn't praise worthy, you just rest for now."

"Shirogane... Forgive me, for leaving you behind."

"Don't worry, Sakaki already apologized. It's alright, I don't resent you or anything." She looks at me incredulous.

"Are you serious? You're not angry at us?"

"Come on, now. What could you have done? If we had stayed in that open area they would have sicked their guns on us, and thanks to you two leaving I could break free."

"Really? You do not resent me? Despite that I ran away?" She must be troubled about her honor, since running away is seen as a disgrace, if I remember correctly from what she taught me when we got together on the other world.

"I don't. The question is, can you work with me despite what I did?" I get closer to her again and she moves her head to the side. She gazes at me as her hands fumble with the blanket.

"You won't... kill anyone else, right?"

"Unless they try to harm any of you, no. If it's to protect someone I'll do it, but I don't like harming people." As much as I might hate them, I need them for the Kashgar Raid. And as angry as I got, I can't say the taste it left in my mouth is a pleasant one.

"So… You'll work with us? You won't leave us behind?" Why is she being so timid? This isn't like her at all.

"Of course, you're my squadmates after all. Can we work together for these few nights, Meiya?" She pouts slightly at me. Hehe, I know you're not her but I'm so glad to see you're alright Meiya. You're alive and kicking, that's good news.

"Of course, we're in this together. But, why are you using my name again?"

"Because I want to. Don't worry, I'll go back to calling you Mitsurugi once I'm rested up." I move back slowly towards the tree. I wince as my back makes contact with the bark.

"Are you hurt?" Her gaze on me, Meiya spoke softly.

"Yeah, but I'm already patched up. It shouldn't be a problem, I think."

"I see. I don't think I can fight much in my current state." She admits as shame appears in her eyes.

"Mitsurugi, neither me or Shirogane are much better. All three of us are in horrible shape, so we need to work together to pass this." Chizuru reassures her, giving her a smile.

"You heard her Meiya. So whether you like it or not we're working together." I smile at her and she finally relaxes a bit.

"But... what we did... Are you really okay with this? We abandoned you."

"Come on, I'm to blame for lowering my guard too."

"But…"

"What, you want us to give up?" I teasingly take out one radio and immediately her eyes light up with purple flames.

"Never! But... You know, I thought you would snap at us, since we left you to your misery."

"You couldn't have done anything in that situation. Really, it's fine. So, can I count on you to cover my back?" I stare at her and she nods at me.

"Yes, of course. I don't know what I can do right now, but you can count on me." Chizuru breaths a sigh of relief after hearing her answer.

"Say Shirogane, can't you tell her what you told me?"

"I did kinda tell her parts of it, and honestly I don't think she needs this right now." Meiya seems to have taken offense at my words as she shot inquisitive glares at both of us.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mitsurugi, Shirogane told me about his past and made me realize I was misjudging him. Can you hear what he had to go through?"

"I already know he lost his memory before he joined the UN and that he doesn't know where his family is." Chizuru starts making circles in the air again as she replies.

"No, that's not it. I'm talking about how he got inducted into a special squad, and had to endure a horrible incident. Could you please listen to his story?" I'm touched that Chizuru is trying to clear the air between us. I guess… I can finally drop my guard with her. Meiya is glancing at me with fire in her eyes again.

"Inducted into a special squad? Shirogane, why didn't you tell me of this before?"

"Because you didn't ask. Anyways, do you want to hear it?" She nods quickly. She looks like a child waiting for a tale before going to bed. I know she admires my swordsmanship, but is that the only reason she's so curious about me?

I told her what I told Chizuru. How I failed to save someone and had to kill her, how I joined a special squad, how after the Yukon Incident I had nowhere to go since my squad and Instructor died and Yuuko-sensei scouted me to arrive at Yokohama.

"All of this is classified intel, so don't tell this to anyone." Meiya nods as she strokes her bangs slowly.

"You do not need to tell so, I understand. So you were there during the incident... You were part of a special squad... I cannot imagine the severity of the situation you had to go through. So when your unit got killed you got a proposal to join our base, and since the authorities at Yukon didn't have a place for you they agreed to transfer you? Is this the truth?" She looks at me intently, with a weird glow in her eyes.

"I'm sure Sensei pressured someone to get the deal done. Supposedly, she was interested in having such a promising recruit on her base. I also used the chance to come back here, to see if I could find out who I was." I let out a sigh as I relax onto the tree.

"I see. Now that you mention this… Does this has anything to do with that badge?"

"Badge?" Chizuru tilts her head, looking at me.

"Sigh… Yeah, you can say that."

"Shirogane, what is Mitsurugi talking about?"

"I got a badge when I arrived here, as a formality for having fought on Yukon. I don't think anyone else got it, so please don't mention it again Meiya."

"Sorry… But it did say 'Champion', so I suppose the XO sees you as a great asset." You don't know how right you are. "Is this also related to your special missions, perchance?"

"…Yeah, it is." I close my eyes, putting my hands behind my head.

"Um, Shirogane?" Chizuru's voice softly says. "Why were you assigned as the tester of those machines? Are they truly a Japanese invention?"

"Yes, I said as much before."

"But they're… If they are, why are they being tested in the UN?" Chizuru was folding her arms. Meiya's eyes were fixated onto me. Sigh…

"Well… Can you keep a secret?" Both of them nod. "The machines have so many english terms and are in the UN… because I'm the one who made them."

"Huh?! Is this true?" Meiya was in whatever state comes after shocked, Chizuru was silently staring with her mouth slightly open.

"I came up with the concept back in Yukon and had done a rough build of them and had a very rough version of some programs we used. They're like a pet project of mine, you could say. When I came here, I mentioned them once to Sensei and she was interested in the idea. That's how those prototypes were made and why I was in charge of testing them. That's what I was doing with Kasumi, she was helping me out with the tests and fixes the sims needed." Both of them look away for some reason. They remained quiet for a while.

"…But you arrived in late October, were those machines made in… The UN's engineers must be top notch." Chizuru says, tapping her glasses.

"Yeah, they are. But you know, not a word of this to anyone. The sims are Top Secret stuff for now, so keep this to yourselves please." They both nod, I can see in their stares that they won't break this promise. I wonder if I could get to use those things after the CCSE if they can look at them differently…

"Say Shirogane…" Meiya says, gripping the edge of her blanket. "Would you let me assist you in your search of your family? With my resources, I'm sure I could find them." Thanks, but don't. I do not want to imagine what would you do if you find out I'm a 'dead man'.

"It's alright. Sensei tried to look into it, but it seems all my data was wiped out. Without that, you won't be able to find anything." I let out a sigh. Meiya drops her gaze as her hands grip the blanket tightly again.

And anyways, I may actually never see them again. I can't even go back to my home world for more than a day without dooming everybody to a horrible death. So, my parents might be gone forever.

"Um... Forgive me, Shirogane. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Don't worry. Let's rest, we need all the energy we can get for tomorrow." Both of them nod.

"Well, how do you two wish to take shifts for sleeping?" Straight to business, as usual for our blue haired girl.

"I'll take the first as we agreed before. Shirogane, I'll wake you up in four hours or so. Mitsurugi you just rest, you got it the worst from all of us."

"Understood. Forgive me for pushing this burden onto you two."

"Don't sweat it Meiya, you're the one who needs it the most." She avoids my eyes as she slowly gets under her blanket. She's so cute when she gets all bashful.

"Yes, I will need all the energy I can get for tomorrow. Good night, you two." And she gets completely under her blanket.

"Sakaki, remember to have the gun nearby just in case. If you hear anything wake me up." She nods at my words grabbing the rifle tighter.

I need to sleep. In just a few hours we have to run, once we make it to the first evac point if we are not being tailed... We can escape with the boat. One or two days, that's all I need. Every second counts here, the sooner I get back to the base the sooner I can talk with Sensei about this. About the sword, the soldiers. She better have a good explanation for this. But I'll cross that bridge when I get there, for now... I need to rest.

I put the blanket over me, it smells bad. Considering how much it rained and all I ran it's not surprising. I can only hope everything goes alright. And after taking one last look at the moon, I let sleep's spell take over me.

* * *

**[Musou]**

* * *

My breathing is still rugged. They're getting close. I grab my sword tightly, and feel the weight of the 9mm Gun on my waist. I never thought... they would go so far. The smell of burnt wood has long since filled the hallways, the sound of gunshots coming from the gardens have not yet ceased. I can expect no backup.

I look at her frail figure lying on the futon. Forgive me Koubuin-sama, for I have failed you. The gash on her back is drilling at me, one second too late and her life might have faded. No, it still wasn't safe to assume she'll survive.

I heard voices getting closer. I jump onto the wall and climb unto the small air vent. I peek towards the hallway after nudging myself into the small space, I see three black-cladded figures. Enemies.

I return to her room, they will enter from the front door and I will assault them from above. As the door opens forcefully and the men enter the room I fall from my hiding place on the roof, sword at the ready. I slash one's neck as I fall, and I launch myself forward as I land driving my sword into another's stomach from behind.

"Damn you bastard!" The last remaining man took out his blade and charged at me.

I side step to my left and slash at his shoulder, he blocks and sends a slash from my right. I move to pressure him from my right, he takes a step back and launches a downward slash from my left. I stay still as I deflect his strike with my blade using all my might, no matter how skilled I might be fighting a bigger opponent is never an easy task. Then putting force into my feet I return the blow. His arms got yanked upwards, leaving his body wide open. I take my chance and take a step forward, slashing at his neck. The man falls to the ground with a groan, as he drowns in his own blood.

I can't hear no more footsteps nearby. I'm starting to feel sick, I never thought... that killing could be so intoxicating. It's a horrible taste the one that fills my mouth. For the sake of my duty, I can do anything. Or so I thought.

The sound of footsteps resonate again on the hallway, approaching quite fast. I won't have time to hide, I grab my gun and point it at the door from a blank point. However, the figures I see are not those of the aggressors.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi!" I greet her as she arrives with four members of the guard behind her.

"You... what are you doing here?" Her cold eyes through the glasses make me flinch.

"I... I am protecting-"

"Do you call this protecting?! You useless fool!" She grabs me by the collar, almost choking me.

"I... There were..." I cannot form a sentence under their spiteful glares. I know the guard doesn't exactly like me... but still…

"Ichimonji, take Yuuhi-sama to safety. Fuudo, Juutsuya, Tayama. You three secure the area. Understood?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" All of them answer in unison and get on her orders immediately.

"You... follow me, we will open a path for Ichimonji to take Yuuhi-sama to safety." She addressed me coldly, and I follow closely behind as we make our way to the right side of the hallway. "Tell me what happened. How many were they?"

"Five. I had trouble dealing with one of them, and another knocked Koubuin-sama before trying to kill her. I barely managed to attack him to make him fail on his deadly intent. But…"

"You still failed. Is this all you can do? All the time we spent on you, for this? You disappoint me, where are all those brave words you spoke before?"

"My apologies." I bow as we walk, I have nothing to retort with. Because of my weakness…

"Hmph, that way of speech does not suit you. I hope you're ready to keep fighting, it seems someone leaked our patrol's data and our weaponry to these terrorists."

"You mean... someone of the Regent-"

"Do not utter another word." Her cold eyes stop me from finishing. I sometimes forget how scary she can be.

"But then who-"

"Do not ask. You need not know, you're a blade. A blade asks no questions. Focus on your mission, slaughter all who would harm Yuuhi-sama. I'll say it one more time, lose that little humanity you still have within. Let loose, have no moderation in your strikes. You are a member of the Royal Guard, we do not hold back in front of our enemies. Was I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." This intel could only be leaked by someone of the Regent Houses. This Empire is rotten, how dare they point their blades towards their fellows? And sending terrorists to do their dirty work no less.

"Perfect. Now make haste, our comrades won't hold out for long. Let me remind you, being inducted into the Royal Guard is one of the greatest honors a Japanese citizen can ever hope to receive. Maybe my words are falling on deaf ears, but I still have high hopes placed on you."

"I'll do my best to answer to them." I feel so out of place here. I much rather go back to my old station. Working alone suits me best, and all this forced dignity is making me sick.

We're under attack and you bother with the honor speech? I already know what my role is. I already saw the consequences…

The sound of footsteps reverberates nearby. We both ready our guns and open fire at the soldiers that turned the corner. I won't hesitate... I can't hesitate... For her sake, I…

The hallway is painted in red. The 1st Lt. gives me a stern look as my knees started to shake. Can you blame me? I never had to kill anyone... And now…

"Make haste, time is of essence!" I resign myself to my fate as I follow her lead.


	20. Towards the Downpour

**Chapter 20: Towards the Downpour**

* * *

_November 20th. Fourth Day of the CCSE._

_(Near the river. 5:16 AM.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I stretch my arms towards the sky. I'll let them sleep for a few minutes more, I already did find some mushrooms and leaves we can eat. They need their rest.

I think I reached an answer to my doubts, after debating with myself since the start of my shift. This is the BETA world I was in last time. Now, let's go back to the beginning.

After all my loops my original world, let's call it the Alpha world, became too close to the BETA world to the point that the exchange of information between both was much stronger than normal. Because of that I came to this place, to reverse the situation to it's original balance. However, at first I thought I had arrived to a different world given the differences of this reality to the ones I experienced in the past. That was a mistake.

Let's talk about Alpha and Beta as trees.

Tree A is now too close to Tree B, their branches are all entangled. I thought that I jumped from A to B at the very beginning, and then I kept returning to B's roots every time I died. Therefore, I was trapped in a loop on Tree B.

Last time I managed to reach the end of a branch in B and I returned to Tree A. However, by that point B's branches were too close to A and got in the way. I tried returning to B to fix that, but I thought I ended up in another tree, Tree C. That is my current location.

I had no idea why I arrived at C, or why I got to C's roots when I wasn't trying to reach a tree's roots. Actually, it should have been impossible to do so. Tree C was similar to B, but it had many differences that made me think I was in another tree. That's what made me doubt.

But I think I figured out why this happened. Well, maybe not why exactly, but where I am and how I got here. There was never a third tree.

Yuuko-sensei referred to the alternate realities as worlds and during that fateful Christmas she said that all worlds are parallel to each other, but what if they're universes instead? Alpha is my home world within the Alpha Universe. That doesn't mean that my world is the only one where there are no BETA, there are many other similar worlds connected as branches to it. There might be a world out there where Yuuhi didn't die and Meiya didn't become the heir of the Mitsurugi Group, a world where I choose someone to be with, a world where I might not exist.

The worlds are the branches of the tree known as reality, and all those alternative realities exist within the forest that is that specific universe. In a similar way, all the different worlds I might have visited during the loops are still there, somewhere in the great forest that is the Beta Universe. A world where I married one of my squadmates, another where I got together with Yuuko-sensei, a world where I didn't survive Operation Iceberg, the world where I joined Operation Babylon, lost everyone, and ended up destroying the JFK Hive. The possibilities are unlimited.

So, how did I arrive to this world? It was actually quite simple when I thought about it without freaking myself out.

Parallel Universes A and B are too close, they start exchanging data between all their possible worlds within them more strongly than they should. My world got affected by this, probably more strongly due to the fact that I was the cause of the chaos. Then, when I tried to move from A to B, I did so with one thought in my mind: To have the chance to save everyone, or as many people as I could, no matter the consequences. If there is a will, there is a way. The mind is at it's peak when it comes to causal matters, so I willed myself to the branch within the Beta Universe where my wish could be granted.

Here in this mad world lies the possibility of a future where my squad survives, if I can turn that into causal data and use Sensei's theory, the one she said that allowed control of what information we leak to other worlds, to transfer it to the rest of the Beta Universe I can save all the branches from the BETA.

If I manage to survive and achieve my desired result and pass that data to the other conductors in the parallel worlds of the Betaverse, I will be saving the versions of everyone that I love so much.

I had thought that the 'roots' of the world, it's starting point, was my arrival. Of course, from my point of view everything starts on the 22nd of October. But that is not the case, the world exists from much before, and every little difference I made during all my loops takes me to a different branch.

Like for example, perhaps taking the boat or not didn't affect anything in the long run in my last loop, but the data was there. I didn't take two loops last time, I did only one. So I shouldn't remember the two outcomes, and yet some nights ago I doubted as I thought about which path I took.

That means that the data is there, just that I didn't take that branch. The same applies to what happens during Christmas, who did I get together with, whether or not I sent my lover in the Alt. V fleet, whether I survive Babylon or not. All those worlds are parallel branches of another branch.

And I believe that in that same sense, this world is another branch of a branch. The first BETA world I was stuck in was also another branch of the Betaverse. The general rules of this reality apply to both branches. BETA exist, humanity is on the brink of total annihilation, TSF are on the 3rd Generation, and the general political landscape is somewhat similar. However, many little differences exist between these branches but they're still part of the same tree.

So I did have a connection to this world, or universe, which is what made made come here.

Now, how did I time travel? Causal Pull, let's call it. What greater pull could exist in this world than the creation of it's conductor? What stronger link to me, the Causality Nucleus, could possibly exist here? I mean, this is actually not the first time this happened to me when I thought about it. When the loop started I also got sent to the past. I had memories of Meiya, who I hadn't met until that same day in my world. The Takeru from the morning of October 22nd didn't knew who Meiya was, so only a Takeru from after that date could have had memories of her. So when the loop started, I got sent to the past from my world into this universe. And the same happened this time.

I can only wonder if there's another reason for me to be here. If I arrived here due to my willpower then that's that. But maybe there's something else? No point in overthinking it, when the time comes I will learn whatever that reason is.

I need to be extra careful from now on, regardless of whether my ideas are right or not. I have to try to not create negative data unnecessarily since it might be leaked to other conductors, I might not be able to keep my memories one day and if all the negativity my squad felt towards me and the suspicions I feel now towards the Royal Guard make their way into me that will be bad. I can't do anything about what's beyond my control, so I might have to one day fight against the Shogunate and I have no power over the other's feelings here.

If both Tsukuyomis, Takamura, Yuuhi and Meiya come at me I'll have to fight them, and that data will exist and be leaked to the other worlds. And even if it doesn't affect me, it might affect the others through their interactions with me. Yuuhi and the Shogunate may become my enemies in all loops from now on, or even in other parallel loops where other Takerus are unknowingly receiving data from me, if I don't try to fix their suspicions.

Hell, I might be receiving data from either the future me of this timeline or from another parallel world. What if this paranoia is a premonition of the things to come? What if this frozen hands are trying to warn me to stay on my guard?

Well, I'll try my best to not interact towards anybody with hostility from now on. Meiya and Chizuru seem to be willing to start over, so that's a nice first step. The negativity already exist within them so I have to be tactful with them, Sensei did say that it's difficult to... to... Wait one second... Holy shit, how could I have forgotten about that?! So I DID affect them!

How was it? The more you focus on the bad things, the more you'll be affected by the data leaks of the negative futures? Then, when they started to have negative thoughts about me... When they interacted with me, they received negative causal information through the Conductor. Perhaps now that I'm a stronger Nucleus I can also pull more information related to me, making the transfer occur faster. Then... The more time I spent with them when they were suspicious of me, the more negative they got. Maybe that's why they reacted so badly after the Stallion's test. Sensei did say it's really hard to break a link to a data leak. I suppose... Chizuru might revert to how she was being until now if she grows suspicious of me again. Tama and Mikoto might also end up affected by the negativity once they learn I killed the soldiers.

"Hahaha... I fucked up, big time."

Now that the data is here... Any and all parallel worlds might be affected by it. I don't want to think what effect I could have on Yuuhi or the Guards if I'm forced to interact with…

Oh shit, the coup! There's no way I will be able to avoid them if I let that happen! I gotta do my best to avoid it, especially since everybody is super sensitive about foreigners here. It wouldn't take much effort for Sagiri to rally the people and the army against the UN now. So no making trouble, save the people of the villages yourself during the Mount Tengen incident instead of sending random UN soldiers, and stay out of the Guard's and Meiya's way.

No wait, I have the Minaru Kamui with me. Goddammit! When Tsukuyomi-san learns that I have a Minaru Kamui... And if Tsukuyomi-san tells Maya-san... or Yuuhi... I'm so dead, aren't I? I hope I can loop again because it seems I'm headed towards a certain execution at the hands of the Royal Guard. Sigh... Whatever happens, happens.

Just like some games lock their true ending behind Hard Mode, my desired world lies somewhere in here. I don't care what I have to do, I'll bring that hope to reality. Even if I become an enemy of the Empire and end up dead or somewhere else, so long as my beloved ones live in peace that's fine. Though I don't know if I'll be able to stay near them now, the negative causal leaks might very well turn them into my enemies suddenly.

That will be the biggest hurdle I have to overcome. The same applies to everybody else, if anyone gets suspicious of me that will turn into paranoia and later into blind hatred. I may have to fight alone most of the time, or I'll have to keep my identity hidden like during the Invasion of Niigata.

And I do have to talk this out with Sensei, as well as this matter of the chasers. But no getting depressed!

"Hmmm... Yeah, I can do this. I just have to be careful from now on."

I don't know if I can fully trust Meiya and Chizuru, but I want them to live. I want to protect them, even if only to stop the memories from their deaths from resurfacing. Their reactions yesterday seemed honest and I think it's okay to trust in them for now, but the more time I spend with them…

Hmm? It looks like Meiya woke up.

"Yaaawn... Uuugh..." She looks like she needs another day of sleep. She's rubbing her shoulders slowly as she raises from the ground.

"Good morning Mitsurugi."

"Oh, good morning Ta- ...Shirogane. What hour is it?"

"A bit past 0530, how are you feeling?" I did not miss that slight pause, she almost tried to call me Takeru again. This Meiya never called me by my name, is she receiving some memories from another world?

"If I had to say, four out of ten."

"Let me wake up Sakaki, I already gathered some stuff to have breakfast."

"Wait. Can we talk for a while before that?" She looked at me intensely as she put her ponytail in place.

"I mean, we can talk while we eat."

"I wish to talk about something without Sakaki listening, it's important. Please?" I nod at her and she smiles as she gets up.

"Alright. What did you wanna talk about?" I sit by a tree that was a bit away from our spot, Meiya comes near and sits in front of me.

"First, allow me to thank you again. Despite how I abandoned you, you still found kindness in you to come to my aid. You were able to make a hard decision during a crisis, I had not the bravery to harm those soldiers even when they all attacked me seriously. Your strong resolve shone through, allowing you to bloody your hands to protect us. Thank you, Shirogane." She tries to bow but I put my hand in front of her to stop her.

"Stop it. We already went through this yesterday, helping your comrades is the obvious thing to do." She nods at my words with a smile.

"Indeed. I'm just glad that you can still consider me your comrade despite what I did. Well then, I wanted to ask you for your forgiveness. I stained my honor as a samurai by running away, abandoning you and failing to protect Sakaki. Shirogane, could you spare some kindness to forgive me?" She bows to me again. I know how much your honor and traditions mean for you, but you don't have to be like this.

"There's nothing to forgive. You did your best, Mitsurugi."

"That's not true. A samurai must never run away from danger. And that's what I did when I left you behind, and even then I couldn't do anything." Her shoulders drop again as her eyes are mired by clouds.

"Look, don't punish yourself so much. No one can protect it's life alone, right? You did what you could to protect Sakaki."

"That might be so… However, I cannot leave this stain on me. I'm sorry. Please, Shirogane. Forgive me." She gets on her knees and brings her head to the ground. "As a samurai in training, I cannot live with such dishonor on me. Please, allow me to mend my mistake."

"You don't have to be like this. And I already forgave you." I know she won't take that as an answer. And not a second later, she looks up with purple fire in her eyes once more.

"That is not enough. I wish to earn your forgiveness. For me, my honor is all I have. Please Shirogane, allow me to mend my mistakes, I cannot simply leave this stain on me."

She's taking the honor code too seriously. I'm not a noble or a fellow here. Actually, I'm your enemy since Yuuhi wants me dead. You'll probably come after me when it's revealed that my sword is a 'fake' one. I still have no idea how I'm going to explain this. Yuuhi must have a list of who have this swords, she will immediately know I shouldn't have this, add that to the fact that she knows I'm not this world's Takeru and you have a giant problem.

"Really, you're taking this too far. You don't have to do anything, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. I want… I have to earn it." She holds my gaze firmly. Always so stubborn.

"So, can you tell me why do you want to earn this, instead of just accepting that I forgave you?"

"Because my offense can only be mended by doing something for you. Only you, who I have wronged, can lift the stain on my honor. I cannot move on until I've properly earned your forgiveness."

"Yes, you can. You do not need to do anything to earn my forgiveness. You can still become a samurai so long as nobody knows of what you did." Her gaze again falls to the ground, and she speaks in a frail, slow tone.

"That's not true. I was warned to not make any more mistakes, or else she would report my misconduct. I'm sure 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi will learn of this, after all the soldiers are part of the CCSE." She stops for a while as she shivers slightly. "If you inform the 1st Lt. that I've earned your forgiveness, I'm sure she will still scold me but I won't lose my sword and mission. Please... Ask anything you desire of me, anything at all. Please let me clean my honor." She looks up to me with those shiny, puppy dog eyes my world's Meiya did during our last talk back in my world.

Hauu… I can't deal with this… If it makes her happy I can play along, but I can't ask her to cover me with the blade. I also can't ask her to speak with Tsukuyomi-san, since once she learns of this world's me our relation will crumble. So then, what can I… Oh, I think I know what I want.

"I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What is it? State your terms, you can ask anything of me!" Meiya moves closer, looking at me with bathed breath.

"Anything at all?" I say in a teasing tone while cracking a smile and she goes red.

"...Almost anything. So long as it's something I can do without going against my morals. I won't allow you to t-touch me again." She's still hung up on that? She can be so cute sometimes.

"Alright. I think I know what I want." I smirk at my sudden idea.

"Truly? Tell me, I'll do it!" She gets even closer to me, her eyes sparkling.

"You will do it right?"

"If I can then I will. No matter what kind of task you ask me to perform for you, or what item you ask of me. I will comply to your orders." She is honest so she isn't lying.

"I want you to let me call you Meiya. No more complaining."

...

"Shirogane, I seem to not have heard your order very well. What did you ask of me?"

"To let me call you Meiya as much as I want." For some reason her face is getting red, her mouth opens and closes and her eyes dart from me to the ground. She wasn't this easy to tease in the other worlds. And she got used to me calling her that in an instant too.

"Why... Why do you want that? I mean, you could... make me do any other-"

"No. I want you to stop complaining when I call you Meiya."

"But why? ...If that's what you desire, I will allow you to call me by my name. However... Isn't there anything else you wish me to do? I could look for your family or any friends you might have here." She seems to be real nervous, maybe it's a bigger deal in this world?

"I told you Sensei already tried and found nothing. I just want to call you by your name, and now you have no choice but to comply." And I just like saying it, even if you're a different Meiya.

"I... guess. Yes, alright. I allow you to call me Meiya from now on. But can you explain me why? You were quite adamant against me doing something for you just a second ago."

"It's a beautiful name, that's all. And I can tell this is important for you. So let's work together from now on, Meiya. Um... Meiya?" Her eyes and mouth remained wide open as her face reddened and smoke came out of her ears. "Hey Meiya, you in there?" I wave my hand in front of her and she seems to have come to her senses.

"Huh? What is it Shirogane?" She spoke slowly in a monotone voice with glazed eyes.

"Meiya, you look tilted. You okay?" She slowly nods.

"Til... ted?" Meiya looked at me with a puzzled face. She's broken, completely.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" I might have overdone it with the teasing this time.

"Eh... Yeah, it was just... shocking to hear you say that my name was..." She blushes and can't finish her sentence. "A-Anyways! We now have our accord so... Do you truly forgive my actions, Shirogane?"

"Yeah, you have been forgiven Meiya." She smiles widely at me, like the Meiya of my world used to do.

"Thank you... Truly, you have my utmost gratitude. I swear that I won't give you more trouble. However, I still wish to be there when you hand over your blade."

"Yes, I know. Let's do peace for the remainder of the test. We can talk our problems at the base." Meiya nods at my words, signing our deal.

"Glad we could reach an agreement. Now I must ask the same of Sakaki, since I did fail in protecting her." There is no stopping her when she gets like this, so no point in arguing.

After shaking the dirt off her pants, Meiya got up and woke up Chizuru and after repeating the same things, Chizuru asked Meiya to teach her how to improve with a blade. Thankfully, we're back to normal. We started to eat breakfast. In the middle of it our radios started making noise.

"A transmission?" Chizuru takes one out and presses some buttons. "Here Sakaki, Over."

"Squad? Are you all alright?" The Instructor sounded as usual on the other side.

"Instructor! We got separated after we got attacked by some soldiers. What was that about?!" Mikoto's yelps rang through the speaker.

"So that's why I heard two voices. Which of you reached the evac point?" Mikoto replies that their team did it.

"They're already at the evac point?!" Meiya was truly surprised. I mean, last time we did arrive early to it, now that they have better stamina and were probably running in fear of being found it's not so surprising.

"What was it with those two-" Mikoto's complains were cut short by the Instructor's yell.

"Silence! If you say a word about this test's trial you'll be disqualified. Sakaki's team still has to arrive at the evac point." Ouch, what got into her? Also two what? Don't tell me they put two gun batteries this time.

"Roger. Instructor. But anyways, are the others alright?"

"Alive and kicking." I shout as I pack my weapons into my belt.

"Takeru?! Are you alright?! And Meiya-san and Chizuru-san?!" Hearing her sound so worried about us is heartwarming, honestly. Thanks Mikoto.

"We're both here and we're alright." Chizuru replied instantly.

"Yeah, alright is kinda pushing it right about now. But we're safe." I rub my left shoulder, that was now purple and hurt a bit.

"Cadets, you can talk after the test. Yoroi, there are instructions on how to proceed near the place where you found the fire signals. Follow the instructions to reach your new objective. Sakaki, your team must continue to the designated evac point and once you're there look for these new instructions. That is all." And she cut the connection, just like that. I think Mikoto might have wanted to say something else, but if she tries to talk through the comms she'll get eliminated from the CCSE.

"Well, our objective hasn't changed. Shirogane, Mitsurugi, let's make haste to the evac point. It seems like we still have a long way to go to finish this CCSE."

"Roger." We both nod and finish the mushrooms and fruit I had gathered.

Obviously that's not the case because I still have the fuel with me. So long as the soldiers are taken care of, we can run away on the boat safely. And so we start moving south along the cliff. I can only hope we find a bridge or something to be able to cross fast, before the soldiers catch up to us.

* * *

_November 20th. 3:10 PM._

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

This morning I got a report from Marimo about the test on the island, she sounded quite distressed. That's par for the course for her, but this time she had a very good reason to sound so preoccupied.

I cannot believe him! Of all the things he could have done, he had to go and murder some of the soldiers. High Command was under great pressure this time, I couldn't do a thing to prevent them from sending a squad of soldiers as another challenge of the CCSE.

Three injured, two deaths. Not even I will be able to cover you this time Shirogane. The Captain of the squad sent a very aggravating report on his encounter with him, considering he is seen as a foreigner here... I should take some measures before it's too late. You're too valuable to lose you now.

That being said, if he chose to kill them… I suppose he did what he had to do at the time. It's an issue I will have to address later, but Marimo did say the soldiers had a… less than stellar attitude during their encounter.

A knock on my door snaps me from the distant island's problems.

"Come in." I unlock it and Piatiff steps into the room, letting the man behind her enter as well, and with a bow leaves.

As I ordered, Isumi and Hayase were at the door too in case anything happened. Now that Shirogane is gone this is the most appropriate time for an attack, if he has any intention of doing so.

"Good afternoon, Professor. Beautiful as ever, I see."

"Chief Yoroi, take a seat. We have quite many matters to discuss." He tips his hat and sits down.

"I brought you some nice intel today. Did you know that a new restaurant opened in the golden district in Tokyo? Their sushi is simply marvelous." Why do you always have to do this? I am not falling to your misdirection again.

"Chief Yoroi, could you cut the crap today? I'm expecting important reports from you." This talk just started and I'm already losing my patience.

"Oh? I thought you liked sushi. And here I was thinking that we could have a pleasant talk about food." He fakes a puppy dog look, slowly raising a hand to wipe away a non-existant tear from his dry cheek. Sigh…

"Chief Yoroi…"

"There have been many movements in these weeks that have raised some alarms in my office." Joining his hands together, he takes his serious gaze. What is he talking about? Where are my reports on the deals?

"I thought you came here for the deal on the new parts for the Gekishin and to bring me some intel on Takamura. What is this about?"

"Well, you see..." After a moment of silence where he closed his eyes, he cleared his throat and adjusted his posture a little bit. "Let me start from the beginning. You do remember that you allowed the Blood squad to 'test' some of the new inventions you made? Her Highness was most pleased with the reports she received and would like to form an official joint project to develop new technology with the UN." Yes, I could see this coming from a week ago.

"And? How is that any different from the other projects they tried to do?"

"Because this time it won't be a joint operation between the UN and a branch of the IJA. The proposal is to make a joint project with the Ministry of Defense itself."

"Well, the Shogun does have control over the military matters here after all. But are you sure that the Minister will comply?" He smiles a bit as he relaxes onto the sofa.

"Of course not. She knows the project will be rejected by the Parliament." He raises his hands, as his tone shows a hint of disgust at the last word.

"Then, why are you mentining this to me?"

"Because we won't be making a new project. Her Highness' idea is to restart a project that has already been approved but was-"

"The XFJ Project, right?"

"And here I was, trying to make a shocking reveal. This days I seem to have lost my edge." He says with a deadpan tone as he sighs, shaking his head slowly as if he were truly sad.

"Chief Yoroi, you have yet to explain anything. Could you please?" Sheesh, I'm getting so pissed off at him right now. What are they playing at?

"You see, the Shogun wishes to make an accord with you."

"First a joint project, now it's an accord. Could you stop with the wordplay and tell me what is this about?"

"I will get to it in due time. But as it may be, I have heard some... unsightly rumors as of late." You seem determined to ignore me today. "Some people are waiting for a spark, to lit the torch of war once again."

"I see. Does this have anything to do with next year's elections?" Testing my loyalty, perhaps?

"Yes, we have confirmed that some people have been coming and going very secretly from the Diet Building to the IJA HQ. There seems to be someone important pulling some strings. Today at night a new budget increase for the production of the Shiranui will be passed on the Parliament, and a deal to import a new TSF from Australia has also been confirmed, but I couldn't get what model they will be importing."

"And how does this ties with me? I don't remember asking for this intel." He frowns at my words. Is this all a lie? Show me your cards already.

"Some of these actions have already involved you, Professor. While Takamura-dono's proposal to continue the development of the Type-99X-EML Railgun was accepted thanks to her own efforts, two people directed her towards you. One is Eiji Iwaya, an important man in the Weapon Research Department of the Ministry of Defense. I had a talk with him, he knew that you would be the most fitting person to put in charge of this since it was the intel you gave them what allowed the railgun to even exist." Yes, I remember that. One of the first 'favors' the Empire asked of me to prove my loyalty.

"So the first one was nothing more than good intentions. What about the second?"

"The second one... We still don't know who it was, but all leads me to think this person's influence was used in some sort of deal. Some connections were used to send Takamura-dono here as a UN officer, which gave the UN a nice new toy to play around with, and probably managed to convince the right people to gather the amount of votes needed to pass this new budget. And I think you know already what they asked of the UN."

"To keep Squad 207B as Cadets? Yeah, I know. I already took my measures to get what I want without making problems for the UN." He briefly smiles before continuing.

"Takamura-dono was most joyful when she knew she'd be arriving here, I can assure you she has no harmful intentions. Since she was in charge of the XFJ project since it's conception, we were hoping you could restart it if you deemed it worthwhile. The Shogun wishes you to take charge of the project to restore the relations of the UN and the Empire." So Takamura is an ally, huh? However, he is hiding something. I can tell by his tone. Yoroi never reveals so much intel without his speech devolving into some jokes along the way. This is way too suspicious.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? To have a noble bow her head to the UN like that?" I cross a leg over my lap, resting my chin onto my palm. I slowly lower my eyelids, he doesn't even react. Instead, he smiles at me.

"Why, yes, of course. She might have been captivated by your beauty, though. I, too, sometimes wish I could work under such a pretty face." Damn you, Yoroi. I press forward and now you start joking. Sigh…

"Chief Yoroi, if you do not take me seriously this conversation will be over. Why is the Shogunate sending a member of the Fudai here?" I play with my bangs as I stare at him, you're pissing me off. Stop with the lies and the false praise already. Damn dog of the Shogunate.

"No need to raise your voice. I told you that this were her own efforts, Takamura-dono insisted on continuing the development of the railgun and the only possible ally that could help was the UN, and there's no better place than this base to assign the project to."

"So it's all just a coincidence?"

"A favorable coincidence, yes. Regardless of the strings that were pulled and the deals behind our backs, both you and Her Highness need allies to brave the storms that will come. Which is the reason she desires your help in this rekindling of the XFJ Project. I'm sure you know that her influence is dwindling every day in the MDF, and the Diet is taking more and more liberties with every law they pass." More things that are not my problem, does he think I care about all this? I can't allow myself to be so deeply involved in this ploys, or else Alt. IV might suffer the consequences.

"And yet she sends someone who was at Yukon, immediately after the favor I asked you, and is putting more pressure on me to take even more projects under my wing? Why can't she send this project to the Imperial Research Department?"

"You know that Japan does not have the funds necessary to restart the project by itself. The Shogun knows that all the politicians and members of the Guard would rather lock the project down than hand it over to anyone again, but she knows that we as a nation need to start contributing to the UN. America is close to finishing the F-35, Europe has developed many quality crafts and weaponry under Prominence and is holding the BETA alongside the African Union, even COSEAN is developing a new type of ammunition despite all their setbacks. The Empire needs to appeal to the world or it will be secluded." I know that, that's why I'm trying to develop the Yellow Dust. All the data Shirogane has given me has produced some quite useful tools to gain me more support, too.

"And what do I get in return?"

"The monopoly on the project. You can use it in any mission or project you wish, so long as the Empire gets part of the royalties of it when the final products eventually get licensed by the UN. Also, the Empire would be more than willing to be the producer of the new tech you made, so that you don't have to wait until America passes the project through their Senate."

"You're telling me the Shogun will give me control of the railgun and the Shiranui Second? Isn't that really nice of her! But why would she go so far?"

"Well, you're the one and only Professor Kouzuki. Who wouldn't want to be on your good side? Hahaha." Sigh… I swear to God… "Ahem… I did mention that Her Highness needs an ally in this dire times. We need to renovate our military forces before the BETA attack again with their full force like in 1998. We won't be able to resist another invasion when more than half of our MDF units use Gekishins or Kagerous. The Shiranuis are still not as widespread as we want them to due to the continued casualties our men at the fronlines suffer, and only the best squadrons have them. If the BETA were to attack from Cheorwon and Sadogashima at the same time, we won't be able to hold the line if they break into the mainland."

"But didn't you say a new budget was already approved? With that they could get almost all the MDF to use Shiranuis and replace all the older models in the rear." They could do it faster if they allow the Fubuki to be deployed in battle too, like Shirogane mentioned once in passing.

"This will come at the cost of the civilians' quality of life. Her Highness is not pleased with this turn of events. If you aid her she will be in your debt, I'm sure you can use her influence to gain more time for your research. We don't want to keep pushing our burdens onto the people. Her Highness knows that the power struggle won't end soon and decided to ask for your aid. You both need a strong ally, and the Empire has risked much in it's support to Alt. IV."

"So our wishes are in alignment, that's what you're saying?"

"As aligned as the hearts of two lovebirds in spring. Speaking of birds, I found another dodo plushie that-"

"Then let me be frank with you." I raise my voice a bit, before he starts to go into another rambling of those damn birds. "The UN doesn't need to take the XFJ Project to have an upgrade for our TSFs, with my recent tests and the results I've obtained the Empire only needs to buy the license to mass produce the parts. And we may have another surprise ready for all of you." He won't be able to contain his curiosity, I know he'll ask.

"Oh? What could it be? Is this related to Takeru Shirogane in any way?" Finally got you to talk about him. …But it is surprising that he would mention it. Was all the rest just a lead-in to this?

"I don't know. But now that you mention it, did you find anything about him? You did say before that you found nothing, are you losing your touch Chief?" I try to taunt him into talking.

But then his expression grows tense as if he had a gun pointed at him, as if he had just received a very awful bit of news. Yoroi never gets this serious unless he absolutely has to. After clearing this throat once, he answers in a slow, dry as ice tone.

"I did find something... unexpected." He crosses one leg over the other, joining his hands as he leans back comfortably.

"What, exactly?"

"You see, I did a through investigation. I went to all the databases and registries I could while not arising suspicion. I couldn't find a trace of his life in Japan, but what I did find was rather interesting. I believe Takeru Shirogane was involved in some… unsavory matters. I think it would be for the best that you handed him over to the Empire."

"…Chief, what is the meaning of this?" Is this a threat? Handing him over… They want Shirogane. I squinted my eyes at him, he remained as he was.

"Do not take this as a threat, consider it a warning from a friend. You should tread carefully around Takeru Shirogane, assuming that's his real name of course." What on earth is he talking about? What did he find? Or, is this all a ploy to execute the 'fake Guard'?

"Explain yourself." He nods as he slowly strokes his chin.

"Haha, please don't look so angry. You'll ruin your beauty."

"Chief, you have ten seconds to explain yourself before I call for the Valkyries."

"Please don't shoot the messenger, I am merely doing my best to protect you." Protect me? This time he wasn't lying or playing around, his eyes didn't wander and his smile vanished. He's… being serious? "You see, I couldn't find why, how or when he lost his memory, there were no records of anything regarding his life. I also couldn't find any data on when or why he left the Empire. There is the chance that he was a traitor, otherwise I cannot explain why the online databases of the Ministry of Information were wiped clean. However, since we lack so much intel, there is a possibility that this Cadet is merely impersonating Takeru Shirogane. In any case, I believe it's for the best that you either hand over Shirogane to the authorities or send him to the Capital to resolve this matter of the missing info in the databases." All the while he spoke with the same quiet but harsh voice, his complexion unfaltering like a wall of ice. He's not lying, to make Yoroi look like this... What did he find?

"You make it sound as if his presence here could somehow work against me. What did you find?"

"I am merely saying it would be for the best if he were questioned about his iden-"

"As his current legal tutor, I wish to know about this matters that might trouble the life of my protegee." He squinted his eyes for a second, plucking his lips as if his code had ran into a large snowballing pile of errors.

"I suppose I could tell you, if you insist so much." Taking a second to shift in his seat, he delayed his answer as he exhaled and crossed his arms. "During my search in a certain archive, I found some papers with details of Shirogane's... works. It seems he started working for the Shogunate at some point between the terrorist attack on the old Capital and the Battle of Kyoto, during the rule of Hidekatsu Saionji-sama, as a bodyguard of sorts. He later was recruited into the Royal Guard, and continued to serve even after the late Shogun's death, and was assigned to a Royal Guard squadron as a permanent member after the coronation of Koubuin-sama as the next Shogun."

He took a moment to gauge my reaction, seeing that I remained unfazed he slowly continued.

"However, all leads me to believe he was already working as a soldier or as an escort since an early age, he was merely sixteen at the time. To be recruited by the Shogunate despite his age, there is no way he was rookie in his line of work." Makes sense, the Shogunate wouldn't recruit a complete beginner when it has access to all workers in the Empire at it's disposal.

This is just what I wanted to hear. But it's not what I expected to hear. What exactly did he do? Of course, Yoroi might think he's an infiltrator because he's supposed to be dead, yet he's here working for the UN. He also said he could have been a traitor since his data was wiped out like when someone is exiled from the Empire. But he probably died during Lucifer, so that isn't the case. However, he did say that I should hand him over. I suppose this is the Shogun's way of dealing with Shirogane without clashing with me. It doesn't explain why his data is gone, however.

"What kind of works did he do?" Yoroi, to my surprise, shakes his head as an answer.

"I think I'm not allowed to say."

"You think? Can you stop being cryptic for once?"

"Well, this comes from a… hard to approach source. I fear my neck might be snapped if I talk too much." So this came from the Guards' archive…

"Nothing you say here will leave this four walls. Are you implying you don't trust in me?"

"No, of course not. I am just saying knowing of this might put you in a difficult position. I believe the best course of action is to send Shirogane to the Capital so that he can solve this situation of the databases."

"As I said before, as his legal tutor I will be handling this matter personally until he returns from the CCSE, and will continue to assist him afterwards. Chief, as his tutor, I ask for the details. And don't worry, not a word leaves this office." I narrow my eyes and cross my hands, letting a cobra dwell in my words. Yoroi, however, doesn't return his usual smile. He closes his eyes, pondering his move. This whole conversation has been off, I suppose he either found something truly serious in the Guard's archive or the Shogun sent him with certain orders regarding the 'dead' Royal Guard stationed here.

And I won't allow them to take Shirogane away from me.

"Hmm... I'll tell you the most basic info, but do not tell him anything of this. He may be a spy in disguise, after all. Let's see then…" Entwining his fingers, he leans closer and speaks up in an almost inaudible voice. "Takeru Shirogane was officially inducted into the Royal Guard during the mass recruitment after the Battle of Kyoto, however it seems he took part of it in a Zuikaku Type-C as a member of the Wolf Squad led by the, at the time, Colonel Daizaburou Guren. The fact that he piloted a TSF and survived the fall at age sixteen is already a great feat in and of itself. There wasn't much data about his duties or missions, but what I think you should know is that he was assigned to the Koubuin House by Saionji-sama."

"The Koubuin House? He served the Shogun?"

"Yes, before she was chosen as the next Shogun. He was later transferred to the Imperial Palace when Her Highness took her new role, so he served the Shogun until he left the Empire, whenever that was. I cannot tell you of his missions, I'm sure you know why." I nod as I entwine my fingers. So he served the Shogun, no wonder they got suspicious of him in no time at all.

"Was he deployed during Lucifer?" He nods as he leans a bit closer, speaking in a whisper.

"As far as the records go, he was part of the rear working under express orders of General Guren, and that's the last mission he did for the Shogunate as far as I know. And even then, there was next to no data about him. I think he may have had an accident during Lucifer or he may have committed many offenses up until that point, and after the mission someone decided to send him away to the UN in hopes of him never returning, in a form of payment for his efforts in the capture of the Yokohama Hive. That is, if he didn't die that day. Someone might be replacing him, trying to impair your relations with the Empire. He cannot be trusted until this has been clarified. I do not know how he approached you, but you should send him to the Capital as soon as you can, so that we can confirm whether or not he truly is who he claims to be."

"Have you forgotten I have Yashiro with me? She already has confirmed he is no threat to me."

"Well, he might be under hypnosis or mind control. He might not even be aware of it himself, like the people the cyborg took care of during his time here."

So now you're saying Shirogane works for those bastards… Going so far, all to have me send him to the Capital… I inhale deeply, meeting his gaze as he continues.

"Even if he is indeed Takeru Shirogane, the works he did for the Shogunate… were not your usual tasks. Again, I believe sending him back to the Royal Guard would be the best for both of you. If he truly is who he says, he might even recall some memories of his past. It would be most troublesome for you if any relatives were to press charges against you for 'keeping him' from the truth, don't you agree?"

So he came here to pressure me with this. A Royal Guard who worked for the current General of the Royal Guard and the Shogun, who was involved in 'unsavory missions'… And obviously, the Empire wants to know whether this man is their Shirogane, who somehow is alive after two years, or a spy that came from abroad.

Great, this just had to come out when he went and killed two people. Worst timing, even worse situation. If word of this reaches the wrong ears... The Shogun already knows he's here. That's why she's sending Yoroi to tell me all of this intel. She's testing my loyalty again. But I can't lose Shirogane, I won't let them lay a finger on him. If they take him to the Capital, they'll assume he's a spy. The fate he'll suffer then… I'll have to take some hits, but I won't allow them to take him away from me.

"Shirogane is too valuable to lose, I did scout him as my personal bodyguard after all. And don't worry, I have him under control. I can assure you he is who he says he is, and even if he might have been a dangerous person in the past, Shirogane now follows my orders to the letter." A brow twitched for a second. "Considering his recent experience in Yukon, I believe forcing him to return to the Guard is not advisable. If he ever remembers anything, I will tell him the truth. However, until that day comes, I will have him continue living here while assisting him in clearing this data of the databases." Yoroi does not seem pleased with my answer.

"Is he truly Takeru Shirogane? Or is he merely bidding his time? I was notified he had many discussions with Meiya Mitsurugi-sama. Do you know happen to know why?"

"No, they were arguing like they usually do. She does challenge him to many fights, due to how good his swordplay is. And I told you Yashiro already confirmed he is not a dangerous element."

"Even so, this error in the databases has to be addressed." He deadpans me as he closes his eyes.

"When the time comes, I will be monitoring this matter closely. Or, what is it? Are you implying you do not trust in my judgment?"

"No, of course not. If he really is Takeru Shirogane, then it would be for the better that he learns of his real identity sooner rather than later."

"You do know you could just tell me about who he was, right? What kind of works did Shirogane did while he was in the Guard?"

"Sorry, but my lips must remain sealed. I cannot risk my standing to be compromised, I only delved into that archive because of the risks that come with a spy being so close to you. If you are sure he truly is Takeru Shirogane, then I suggest you don't take too much time before dealing with this matter, in whichever way you deem appropriate."

He won't talk. And he already insisted on sending him to the Capital, to either clear this 'error' in the data or to officially return him to the Guard. Of course, with some concern towards whether he's really Shirogane or not. He already made his part crystal clear, so let's see how you react to my answer.

"Then, I suppose I want to keep him away from the Guard and under my control at all times, just in case any painful memories resurface. Don't worry, he won't do anything against the Shogun or the Empire. I don't know who he was, but as of now he's working for me. And you know my pawns don't ever disobey me." For a mere second, his lips plucked again. "Then, let me give you my answer towards the proposal you mentioned before." His hands tensed up as he meets my eyes. "I won't continue the XFJ Project, I already have too many projects on my hands. The railgun is one thing, but to develop a new TSF from the ground up? That's not happening, I still need to finish my research and my many other projects. Also, I will order Takamura to be demoted to 1st Lieutenant and I will restrict her clearance level to S2. I do not trust her as much as I trust Isumi for her to be a Captain in my base. I'll keep the deal with the current tech, the Empire will have priority for the licensing but that's all. I don't need more political problems on my head."

"Professor, if I may, I think you're making a mistake. Her Highness would be more than willing to send one Type-94-1C for testing. There's also no reason to distrust Takamura-dono, her experience in Yukon seems to have changed her. She isn't like the rest of the nobility. I ask you to reconsider." That's nice, you being serious. So let's keep pushing, to get as much intel as I can from your reactions.

"There is nothing to reconsider. The UN cannot shoulder all the burdens the Empire can't deal with. Otherwise the other nations will start to ask for the same treatment. If Her Highness wants my support then Takamura better be ready to serve me well. Even if she is a noble I expect her to obey the UN's code and to perform as if she were just another soldier. If nothing out of the ordinary happens, I might change my mind." He narrow his eyes at me.

"Out of the ordinary? It sounds as if you suspected the Empire of something, Professor." He sharpens his gaze and tone as I see his breathing slightly change.

"Well… Let's just ponder the following questions. What's going to happen when I do complete the railgun? Or the parts? These will be recognized as Japanese inventions, but will belong to the UN. If you give me the XFJ Project, the Second will become a patent of the UN too. Do you think the nobles will be happy about that?"

"I'm sure you could pull some strings to make them a shared property."

Oh, the nerve! I cannot stand them! Do you even know how difficult it is to draw so many diagrams? To check so many different pieces and programs? Yashiro has been sleeping six hours for weeks now. I spend hours, literal hours just checking reports and mails to make sure no mistakes are made in any of all the projects we are tackling here. And you want half of the royalties?

"Why should I? I'll have to rebuild the railgun entirely using my funds and resources, a weapon that wouldn't exist if not for the intel I gave you. You want royalties from the parts I made with funds from the UN? What did the Empire do to help in their development, other than two weeks of low intensity testing?"

He closes his eyes and rubs his chin. I wait for a while but he doesn't respond.

"Tell me, Yoroi. What do I gain from this? You already know I can upgrade all 2nd Gen and lower TSFs on base and give them stealth capabilities, right? What do I get from this deal?" I speak bluntly to force him to talk, with how loyal he is to the Shogun he'll either snap and show me his true intentions or will give me the real prize for this favors the Shogun is asking of me.

"You seem to be unnecessarily wary of us. The Shogun does not bear ill will towards you, Professor."

"But she might towards my guardian. It feels really weird, having you insist so much on how I should send Shirogane to the Capital. You should know better than to aim your gun at my pawns. Angering me is not something you want to do, Chief." I narrow my eyes at him, smirking as poison drips away from every letter I uttered. He closes his eyes and after a deep breath he finally replies, tipping his hat.

"I see, forgive me for not expressing myself well enough. You should know I am on your side, despite my position." He says as he looks at me with a smile. I return to my poker face as I put a hand on my chin, leaning back into my seat. "I do not know how the Royal Guard will react to him, given the missions he performed while he worked there, but I believe you shouldn't worry about a lone soldier when you can obtain many other bodyguards. Surely you don't plan on getting into a fight with the Royal Guard over a single soldier?" He says, the small smile still painted in his face. When I didn't melt my poker face, his smile did. "However, do let me tell you Her Highness has some interesting projects she-"

"If this is about more projects we would have to take care of and ended up receiving half of the royalties don't bother. If all the Empire is going to do is ask favors without actually contributing anything and demand to get around half of the profits you can consider this talk over. Should I call Piatiff now?" He returns a glare and takes a folder out of his coat.

"I do not know why you're on your guard, however, Her Highness does see you as her ally. Perhaps this matter with Shirogane has put you in a bad mood? It isn't like you to be sour at this things, hahaha." I couldn't help but to frown, he raised both of his hand in apology. "However, let me tell you that if you're interested in this, Her Highness is ready to sign this transfer at a moment's notice." He then hands me the folder.

Let's see... Authorization for testing of export models? I won't even bother to read this. She just wants to use the UN to test some new tech to profit with it. Nobles, they never change. I press the button of the comms.

"2nd Lt. Piatiff, please come escort Chief Yoroi back to the entrance."

"Professor, you're not interested in the Takemikazuchi?"

"Why would I... What did you just say?" I heard it clearly. He said Takemikazuchi.

"Then next time I'll bring you some Takesushi instead, I think that will surely please you. Hmm... I hope I can get some octopus ones or a golden roll, otherwise you'll get mad at me ahaha!" He takes the folder and gets up with a smile, and starts walking towards the door.

"Hold it! What is this about the Type-00?"

"Oh? Did you not read the papers? The Shogun is willing to give this base around ten Type-00C for your personal use, under the excuse that they're being used for an export trial. I believe that Squad A-01 would greatly benefit from this upgrade in performance. But if you're not interested in-"

"Sit down, it seems we still have a lot to talk about. But first, are the Royal Guards on board with this decision?" He raises his hands in a comical fashion.

"Hahaha, of course not. This machines will come straight from the Koubuin House. You could say it's a personal offering from the Shogun, to show how much she wants you on her side." If this is true... Ten Type-00C, all for me?

"Then, I suppose nobody will try to harm Shirogane or to forcefully take credit for my developments?"

"I cannot guarantee that Takeru Shirogane will be left alone for much longer, it's a matter of time until Her Highness decides to act on his circumstances. However, all of your inventions will be yours and nobody will lay a hand on them. You know that this are turbulent times, I'm sure that as a fellow Japanese you do not wish to return to those days of 1999." Ugh, please no. Anything but that, we don't need more political problems.

"Fine, I'll hear you out earnestly from now on. But I expect this deal to go as you're saying. If Takamura does anything to harm my research or personnel, the deal is canceled. Same goes for the unit stationed here." Let's see how you react to this.

"But... The reports about him from the Guards here were mostly positive. He was reported as a gifted individual with a good conduct. Were they just lying in case the data got leaked? Are they aware of who he is?" I can't read him. Is he going along to hide his real intentions? Or, is he truly surprised?

"That's what I want to know. Can I really trust you when the Guards here are prying for his info and watching over his movements all day long? Let me remind you that I called him here, he's here to protect me. If the Shogun wants him gone, should I take that as an offense against me?" I don't know if it's wise to treat him like this, but I need to somehow make them reluctant to harm him. I can't lose Shirogane, as risky as this is for both of us.

"Do you truly want to keep him by your side?"

"Obviously. He is my bodyguard, regardless of what he did in the past he's useful to me now. Shirogane won't be making a move without me knowing of it." He shakes his head as he adjust his position on the chair.

"I don't think that's a wise decision. But I am no one to comment on your judgement. It is possible that these years without his memory have changed him, after all." He doesn't sound convinced of it.

"If anyone from the Empire harms him, I'll cancel the deal for the parts and I'll stop working on the railgun. I might reconsider taking the XFJ project if you can confirm to me that he isn't being targeted by the Royal Guard." Even if this is a trap, they already have their sights on us.

Probably this is the Empire's last ditch effort, they either get the support of the UN for this or they go maverick. Might as well try to probe for intel before they come against us. I don't believe one bit this thing about the Type-00C, but if I can actually get my hands on those…

"Give and take, huh? Shirogane's safety in exchange of taking the project? I'll try, but I promise no results. It will take some time, and I'll need to be careful since I've been coming here quite frequently as of late. I also don't know if Her Highness already has plans for him, and I fear I might be overstepping my boundaries if I ask her about it. Give me some weeks, I'll get you an answer. So then, should I tell you all about that delicious Takesushi I offered you?"

"Chief Yoroi for the last time, be serious!"

"Do not frown so, your face is one of the Empire's seven wonders. What would we do without such beauty?" Again with that smile. Dealing with you is so exasperating.

"Sigh... Just talk already."


	21. Isolated Rains

**Chapter 21: Isolated Rains**

* * *

_November 20th. 9:27 AM. Fourth Day of the CCSE._

_(Near the Evacuation Point.)_

**[Captain Nanase]**

* * *

"How are Ogun and Ito, Tachibana?"

"Stable. We could prevent an infection, thankfully. Ogun needs surgery and one of those expensive cyborg eyes, but he sustained no further injuries. Ito's hand is fine, but he won't be able to move for a while. Shirogane did harm his eye too with one of his kicks."

"Thank God. I'm more surprised you got out of there without no injuries to speak of. Which of the girls was the one who stopped him?"

"I think it was the one with glasses. I was kinda out of it so I might be wrong, but she was the one that shoot me, so…"

"Captain, what are going to do now?" Yanuo looks terribly distressed, her small figure trembles despite the unbearable heat. "I.. I don't think we can win against that monster. The look in his eyes... H-He's not human."

"He is human. We drove him into a corner and he fought with all he had, that doesn't mean that what he did was right. He went too far. Zanama's arm is broken, the medics here can't determine whether she will heal or not. She might have to undergo surgery." Both of their faces get clouded as fear and hatred fill their eyes.

"What the hell is even that boy? This was supposed to be an easy job. Scare the kids with some shots, capture them, mission complete. We got a whole load of offers here. The Diet, the Shogunate, even the UN! This was some life changing opportunity, with how much money they put on the table. Why didn't they tell us the boy was like that?!"

I can understand you very well. It's true that accepting bribes is a crime, but we have a responsibility to our families here. I couldn't care less about the political struggles or who is the current Shogun. This chance was a one in a lifetime deal, the amount of money we will be paid if we succeed looks more like a telephone number than a payment check.

All of us frontliners know that eventually we will die, so we must leave as much as we can behind for those we abandon. Rin, I know you wouldn't forgive me if you knew of this, but I wanted to buy you a draft exemption. If I could save you from this living hell, I don't care how I'm called or if lose my 'honor'.

"Captain, I ask of you to continue the pursuit!" Ruri Tachibana, you're completely crazy.

"We barely got to you in the jungle before you collapsed, Ogun, Ito and Zanama can't join us, we lost both Nikaido and Shijima already. What exactly do you want to do with just the three of us?"

"Huh? Three? Where is the pair the Shogunate sent?" Yanuo looked around and was surprised that they weren't anywhere nearby.

"I don't know honestly. As soon as they heard of Shirogane, they asked about his whereabouts and departed without a word."

"So they're after the bounty that's placed on his head too?"

"I don't know, Yanuo. What I know is that we should steer clear of them. Tachibana, can you tell me how you plan to keep pursuing the Cadets?"

"We can intercept the ones that ran away first, then we can move to the first evac point with a boat, and ambush the other three before those dogs of the Shogun get them. It's the least we can do for our partners!"

"I agree with Tachibana. If we let them get away, that Shirogane will be allowed to ride a TSF. Who knows what horrible things a monster like that will do with such a weapon? He killed them when they couldn't even fight back."

"You say that, but why exactly did he do that? You both have been very vague on your encounter with him. He didn't kill me when he had me completely defeated, and he looked absolutely livid then. I don't think he would have killed them without a good reason. What were you doing when he found you?"

Both of them fall silent. I think I already know what happened, Ogun must have gotten pissed off for some reason and you all went along with him. Why do you always listen to him?

"And? What did you do?"

"We defended ourselves from the girls... And we had to rough them up a bit." Tachibana is looking slightly to my left, not meeting my eyes.

"A bit? How so?"

"Captain... what will happen to us if... if we kinda were beating them up?"

"Yanuo, you traitor!"

"Tachibana, the kids will talk. Think of who they are, of who they can talk to, of who will come after us. Captain, what do you think?"

"Hmm... How bad of a beating are we talking about here?"

"...Kicking them over and over as they were collapsed?"

"Oh... Oh, that's... You're both getting kicked out of the army, at the least. That's abuse of power against defenseless adversaries, the UN does not tolerate that kind of conduct." I wish the IJA did so too.

"We... also left the Mitsurugi girl unconscious." Tachibana finally admits with a bow.

"Sigh... Well, if you didn't overdid it then one could make a case of-"

"No, we kept kicking her. We... didn't even realize she was unconscious." She... isn't lying this time.

"...This isn't a lie?" They shake their heads. "Well, I think you're... No, we all are going to be in some deep shit after this. You must have seen her face, this offense won't be overlooked."

"Then, if that's the case... Shouldn't we focus on bringing down the other three and then go off Shirogane?" She lowers her tone as a dangerous look appears in her face.

"...So, since we're already deep in this there's no point in turning or holding back. That's what you're saying?" Both of them nod. Yanuo speaks up with a serious tone.

"I really don't care about politics or the nobles, but I need that money. My boyfriend suffered a grave injury in the battle of Niigata. The Shogunate said he should be glad to have had the honor of losing his flesh for the Empire, that there was no greater proof of his loyalty. Easy for them to say that, they're not the ones stuck in a wheelchair. Those mechanized legs are too expensive, there's no way we could pay for them with our wages. But if I got this payment... The Empire has driven my family into smaller and smaller houses every year. Those little cramped rooms cannot even be called homes anymore. I don't care if I have to kill a cousin of the Shogun, my family is what's most important to me."

Yanuo's long orange hair swayed in the air. She's usually reserved, but can occasionally say very serious words when she feels strongly about something. The one reason I'm glad to be the Captain of this squad is not because of how skilled they are, but because we all agree on that feeling.

Only those with money can keep studying to have a better job and have the hope to someday own a house. Only those that can buy the draft exemption to keep living normally, go to college or get a job on the media. Of course, on the media it's said it's given to 'gifted individuals' but that couldn't be further from the truth.

So... who cares if they brand us as traitors? We get nothing in return, more than a few little, empty words of praise. But a raise? Better housing conditions? More food tickets? Hell no, that's too much for us commoners to have.

Sigh... But even so…

"I do so too, Captain." Tachibana speaks up before I could muster an answer. "Me and Ogun wanted to buy a big apartment for our families, to get them out of the slums. But now we also need money to treat his eye, otherwise he might not be allowed to pilot anymore. He'll be demoted to a mere MP, and you know how much lower their wages are." Sigh... I know. I know all of us saw this as our chance to obtain what we wanted the most.

"We all need the money. So, if you two promise me to not harm the Mitsurugi girl, we'll go deal with the other three, and get the big reward for killing Shirogane if we're swift. He did us a great harm, let's return the favor." Both of them doubt for a second, and then they give me a nod.

* * *

_Same Day. 12:14 AM._

_(Somewhere in the jungle.)_

**[Kei]**

* * *

And another pitfall over there. Really, how many traps are they going to put in this damn island?

At least Yoroi is taking care of the tought ones. While I keep the rear safe, Tamase helps by checking the sides for any cables Yoroi might have missed.

I almost got shot by those two gun batteries they put near the evac point, damn chopper ran away, and now they want us to go behind the batteries. We barely slept yesterday since we wanted to put as much distance as we could between us and those soldiers, so we're destroyed today. Between running in the rain, disabling all those traps and not being able to sleep much we're now in a horrible state.

Things don't look good, neither here nor there. I might stay quiet most of the time but I'm always looking at everyone. I can tell these two are in no condition to fight. Yoroi is trying to not use her left foot much as she walks, she strained herself as we ran yesterday. Tamase is already agitated, she never had much stamina to begin with. We've been slightly slowing down for the last half an hour.

And what the hell happened there? They joined forces with Shirogane? How did he find them? He's suspicious.

You can't fool me, Special-kun. The others might need an excuse like you being from overseas to suspect you, but you can't hide your game from me. I know you aren't a Cadet since the start of November.

All people have flaws and, no matter how much they train, they always have things that can be exploited. Habits, signs, patterns. By watching your opponent carefully, one can pinpoint their strengths and weaknesses. Then it's a choice on whether you can exploit that weakness or nullify their strength.

But you didn't let anything show. You keep switching your pace, you mix movements randomly, you even fake your glares. There's no way a Cadet learned to do that, it's terribly complicated to achieve something like this. Even if you were a genius, you would show something. If I had a hat, I'd be tipping it to you. As a soldier, I hold nothing but respect for you.

Sadly, as a person it's a completely different thing. He's involved in the development of foreign technology, he's faking his rank, he has a lot of knowledge only someone that was throughly trained by foreigners could have. Bad Special-kun. I'd like to see his face when he explains all this stuff to the authorities.

But why did those two agree to be with him? Weren't they also suspicious of him? Doesn't matter, I need to pass this thing. I won't let a foreigner screw with me, and I won't fall to that false friendship you propose. I can deal with this myself, not like I can rely on these two right now. Tamase is now barely walking, Yoroi is on her limit. We should rest here for a while.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's rest." They look at me and, without answering, they throw themselves onto the ground.

"Haah... Haaa... I don't think I can keep this up." Tamase said weakly as she chewed some mushroom Yoroi got for us last night.

"There's too many traps. Pitfalls, wires, hidden stuff on the trees, guns. This is insane..." Yoroi wiped the sweat off her face as she sat on the ground.

"Agree. Too much stuff in here."

We all then fall silent as we eat. Not that I mind, but those two surely do. Neither is a leader, so they follow whoever is the strongest. So far we managed because we had a clear goal but now both look down.

I can't really do much myself. I have no idea what's ahead and I'm not good at giving speeches. I'll have to lead them with my actions. But if we run into more soldiers…

"Say guys, what do you think we'll see near the new evac point? Tamase asks weakly.

"Traps. Lots of." That's why I recommended to rest now.

"Yeah... Say Miki-san, what do you think happened with Takeru?"

"I don't know, he was being restrained when we abandoned him. I hope they can get to finish the test."

"That's assuming he's helping them." Both of them glare at me. "What?" Tamase held my gaze for a second before speaking.

"Ayamine-san, why do you always treat Shirogane-san so badly?"

"He's too suspicious. Can't risk it."

"But Kei-san... He's not a bad person. You have all been horrible with him."

"What about the sims then?" I can't believe someone so young could help in the development of those things. Why was he chosen as the tester out of all the people in the base?

But even if that could be explained, there's many other little things that make no sense about him. His records are locked, he's too close to the XO and he is almost always on a special mission, his fighting quirks are all hidden, he fights like a pro in CQC, he's terribly skilled with a gun, and he has never missed a question wrong and all his assignments are always getting good scores.. He is no mere Cadet, he has experience in this field. Why is he lying? Is he an undercover agent? How can we know he isn't on those soldiers' side?

"I mean... If it's suspicious people we are talking about, how about you?" Huh? I didn't expect Yoroi of all people to talk back.

"I'm suspicious?"

"You're always quiet, and you're always doing your own thing without a care. You're not thinking of getting rid of us later, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't do that." Foreigners are one thing, but I wouldn't betray my comrades!

They're... looking at me with those eyes again. The same eyes they made when they heard my surname for the first time.

Daughter of a pair of traitors, how many times have I been called that? And many more insulting and degrading names as well. I think Special-kun has been the only one who hasn't looked at me like that when he first met me, which is very weird. At the least, he must have heard about my Father's betrayal…

"Ayamine-san, you won't just storm off on your own?" Tamase moved away from me slowly on the ground.

"I can't pass the test alone. I wouldn't harm you, you're my squadmate."

"Takeru and Chizuru-san are part of your squad too, and you always treat them badly." Yoroi said, looking away from me.

"He's too weird. And the Leader is unbearable." I'll never rely on a foreigner, or anyone who I can't get a read on. I can't screw this up, if people get suspicious of me that's it. My life depends on whether or not I get commissioned, I can't involve myself with possible traitors or idiots.

"Oh, is that how this is? You don't like them so you're willing to leave them behind? Ayamine-san, I thought you were different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looks away before replying.

"…That you are how the rumors said you were."

...That hurt. A lot.

It's always the same, no matter where I go. Why even bother talking? Why bother trying to be nice? In the end, that's all they can see in me. The rumors are more important than my actions for them.

…

"I see."

"Is that all you have to say?" Tamase looked at me as if waiting for me to react somehow.

"Yeah, sure."

"Kei-san, you won't even try to explain yourself?" Yoroi didn't seem to agree with Tamase. She was looking really nervous now as she gripped her canteen.

"Why should I? I don't trust Special-kun or the Leader, that's it." I need no complex reason.

If he wasn't a foreigner and I saw that I could trust in him, I would do so. Even if everybody told me he was a criminal. Because I know that people say lies when it's about people they don't like, I know that very well. I can tell when someone's honest or not.

"Please, Kei-san you have to talk to us. How can we work together if you don't tell us what you're thinking?" Yoroi, it's all up to you two. If you don't believe me, nothing I say will convince you.

"We can just do the same we've been doing so far, right?"

"...What are we even going to do?" Tamase's worry was obvious from a mile away. Yoroi also looked in bad shape.

"Go to the evac point. I can disable the guns, we just gotta get there." I have to lead them, even if they don't trust in me. I can't do this alone.

"...I guess. We're still quite far away from it though." Yoroi said as she looked at the map while also taking glances towards the coast.

"We have been walking quite fast since dawn. We have a bit more stamina, so what do you guys think? Yoroi-san, think we can make it tonight?" Tamase asked as she rubbed her legs.

"Hmm... Maybe. We already covered more ground than I thought we did. But... well, if we encounter the soldiers, what should we do?"

"Fight, obviously."

"Ayamine-san, how are we even supposed to?!"

"We knock 'em out. We also have knives if they don't give up." She starts shaking.

"I can see what you mean. But Kei-san, do you really think things will be so easy?"

"Doesn't matter. We gotta pass. So, you coming with me?"

Yoroi looks at Tamase, who returned a troubled look. She stayed on the ground, shaking. I don't think what I even expected, it's always like this. I will never find people that accept me for who I am, as soon as they hear the rumors and learn of my parents…

"I'm rested. I'll be going in five." I get up and start stretching.

"Kei-san, there's no need to rush. We still have two days, right?"

"Better sooner than later."

"I mean, yeah... But with all the traps that are laid out, we could use just a bit more rest? We can then decide what we-"

"We're going to the evac point, and we're clearing anything in the way. Traps or people. That's my plan. You two coming?" I cannot falter. Even if I'm doubting, I must not show weakness. They need a leader and I'm the only one who can be that for them right now, regardless of how they see me.

"And... you won't abandon us? You won't ditch us?"

"It's up to you Tamase. You believe in me or not?" She's trembling.

"I do want to believe you. So if you say you'll lead us, I'll believe in you."

"Fine by me."

Retreating is not an option, relying on them is also out of the question. I did like this squad quite a lot, despite Sakaki's presence. Mitsurugi was always calm, and was a serious person who we could rely on. She never lies and is always straightforward with everything. I can't say I agree with her most of the time, but I don't hate people like that.

Yoroi and Tamase were always the pacifists of the group. Yoroi's quirkiness made her be the only one I could joke around with without getting Sakaki's evil stare. As a fellow free spirit, I wish I could have her selective hearing. Silencing Sakaki would be a godsend. Tamase's kindness was a relief to have, I thought... I thought she would be the one I could call friend the fastest. She was always making conversation with me, always trying to stop Sakaki from annoying me. Looking so innocent yet being such a good comrade She reminded me of myself when I first enlisted in the IJA's Training Program.

I really wanted to fit in this squad, that's the only reason I put up with the princess. Always so righteous, she always has a retort for everything. And she has to always be right, because she's the Squad Leader. Mitsurugi would make a better leader than you, you have the position only because of your Father. She never listens, is always forcing her views on us, and can't lose an argument without picking a fight. As if she had a right to be here, she's no soldier. She's only Daddy's little girl trying to get to a position of power as soon as she can. What does she know of sacrifice? What does she know of the hollowness that follows you everywhere when you lose someone irreplaceable?

Unlike all of you, I have nowhere to go back to. Mitsurugi has a title of being a noble samurai, even if one didn't knew that the Mitsurugi are a family of samurai just by looking at her you could tell she's a noble. Tamase and Yoroi did talk sometimes about their houses so they have a lot of money, to own a house in this day and age you have to be rich. And the princess can run away to the safety of a mansion in the Capital whenever she wants. They can stop fighting whenever they want, they have people looking out for them. Someone out there is waiting for them to return safe, someone out there is thinking about them with a hole of worry in their chest.

But me? I have nothing. No home, no friends, no family. I can only fight, try to clean my name, and maybe hope I can at least afford an apartment for when I get my vacations from the army. Nobody would lend a hand to the daughter of a pair of traitors, nobody would even show some sympathy.

I'm no stranger to betrayal. How many times was I approached by some lecherous dude who just wanted to take advantage of me? How many times was I blamed for things I didn't do? Why bother talking if no one will listen? That's why I must have a perfect record. I can't put into words how thankful I am to our Instructor, she has never reported my fights with Sakaki. She only gave me lectures about it, no matter how many times we fought. That's why I can't get close to foreigners, who knows what kind of weird rumors people would start? I already have a lot of shit to deal with, I don't need more.

Even so, it makes me wonder. How did Special-kun got away? How did he find them? Why are they working with him? Or is he threatening them? 'Do what I say or I kill you' kind of thing? I see Sakaki helping him though, results are all she cares about. Even if her plan involves sacrificing people, she would stick to it no matter what anyone says. I can see her backstabbing Mitsurugi if it meant reaching her desired result. Like a politician, today's your friend but tomorrow your enemy.

"Kei-san, we're ready. Should we go?" Yoroi broke my inner monologue as she tapped my shoulder.

"Sure."

The good thing of having her around is that I can follow her without thinking, she takes care of the traps with utmost effort. If only I could find a commander like that, someone who valued my efforts as much as I value their leadership. They say I treat the Leader badly, but she's looking for it. It's not like I always fought with Sakaki, I gave her many opportunities to prove to me that she had what it takes to be the one to lead me. But she disappointed me time and again. Sigh... Is wishing for one trustworthy person such a sin?

It's not like I enjoy being quiet and only answering with jokes and witty remarks all the time, I also have worries and need advice in a lot of things. But I have no one. Not yesterday, not today, and probably not tomorrow. Who could want to get close to someone like me?

To make matters worse, I'll have to keep dealing with Shirogane if he passes the test. And if he got dirt on Sakaki, I expect her to start covering him. If he takes her to the result she wants... She just might fall for him. She only cares about awards, numbers and reports. She lives for the opinion others have of her. She is thirsty for recognition and high ranks. And the money that comes with those, probably. I mean, she is the daughter of the Prime Minister that's leeching all the power from the Shogun.

I hate her. She gets praised for everything she does, everyone is nice and respectful to her. Yet I work twice as hard, my plans are better than hers, I get better results in our trainings and all I get is side glances. I'm the only one that can keep up with Shirogane, I'm the only one that gives him trouble, and yet Sakaki is the one that gets praise and words of encouragement in the hallways and the PX. Only Kyouzuka-san can see all the effort I put everyday. And Shirogane, since he still gives me advice from time to time.

Sigh... Why did he have to be an American trainee? I was hoping we could be friends. Just remembering our first sparring sessions is enough to send shivers down my spine.

So talented, so calm, and yet so humble. To be praised by someone so skilled, I think my heart skipped a few beats the first time he complimented me, I could tell he was being honest by his body language. He wasn't trying to woo me and he wasn't lying either. He does... look really handsome when he's all sweaty. Sigh... All the people I put my sights on end up being liars or judging me by my parent's actions.

If he just was Americanized... I guess I could overlook it if he were willing to fight for the Empire alongside us, he is Japanese. And I deal with Sakaki on a daily basis, who's much more annoying than him. But he's too suspicious.

Shirogane is someone I cannot get close to. As much as I don't care about other's opinions, I have to lower my head and take their insults. Otherwise, I'll end up either on the street or serving as a common laborer, living in the slums. I rather give my life for my land than waste my days in those dirty buildings again. And moreover, no one would bat an eye if an 'unfortunate accident' were to happen to the daughter of a traitor. If rumors spread about me being friendly with him… people might assume I'm an American sympathizer.

Sakaki, if you're helping him... I'll never forgive you. You two better not lay a hand on Mitsurugi, she may not say it but she is a relative of the Shogun, not matter how distant. I'll kill you two myself, or I'll report it as soon as I can to the Guards stationed at the base.

The Royal Guard... Dad, if you adored them so much, why did you betray them? Why did you went along the plans of the Americans? Mom, if you always told me how important the Shogun was for us, how it was the only person with power who would spare a thought for the common people, why did you help the terrorists? Why did you treat their wounds?

Were they lying to me? Was all just an act so that I wouldn't talk? Why? Why did you abandon me? You two knew what you were doing, did you not care about my future? Why…

"Ayamine-san! Quiet! There's a cable in front of you!"

Oh... I always zone out when I think about my parents. I should know better by now.

Everyone I ever liked ends up abandoning me. Even you Naoya, I thought I could trust you. Yet when I was blamed at the IJA Training Program you negated knowing me. You knew I would never break gear or do anything against our army. And yet... It's thanks to that accident that I got kicked out of the IJA and had to go back to the slums. Because of that I had no choice but to join the UN to someday be able to fight for my country. And yet, you dare to send letters to me?! You damn liar, you also were nothing more than a power hungry son of a…

No, focus Kei. You have to pass this test, to be able to someday have my own house. To clean my name and be able to uphold the values I was raised with, even if the ones who raised me were just lying.

I cut the cable and rejoin the other two. I trust in you two, I know I can space out and you would still look after me. I... I'm... not very good at expressing myself without getting really nervous. That's why I'll protect them, I'll make sure we pass this thing. Even if it's only us three taking the piloting test, I'll... try to become someone you can trust. I'll be that someone that was never there for me. I'll be that soldier who protects Japanese lives, instead of obeying comfy orders to suck up to High Command.

* * *

_(Near the wooden bridge. 19:17 PM.)_

**[Miki]**

* * *

"Haau... What are we gonna do?" We reached a bridge to cross to the other island where the evac point is, but it's completely tattered. There is another bridge made out of steel on the other side, but we would have to cross the jungle again.

"We should repair the thing and cross." Ayamine-san was pretty adamant in her idea, to have her and Yoroi use the rope we had to fix the bridge. However, that would leave me here alone, and after both of them made it to the other way she can knock Yoroi-san unconscious and leave us here.

No, I shouldn't think like that. I... I'm no one to bear a grudge against her, I also didn't do anything to help Shirogane-san. I abandoned him as well. So much for helping your fellows, Miki. Papa would be disappointed in me.

"Hmm... I do think you're right Kei-san, but we should wait until tomorrow. There's barely any light right now."

"We could get ambushed by the soldiers in the night. We gotta get outta here yesterday."

"I do agree in that. But Ayamine-san, what if you have an accident?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She says that but… Look at the state the bridge is in. Some of those logs might be rotten.

Sigh... I have no idea what is the better choice. We do need to make haste, but if we hurry too much the others won't be able to finish in time. Haau... What should we do?

"Even if we crossed right now, you won't be able to rig the batteries. It's too dark to risk it." Yoroi-san brought a counter.

"It's better to be there than here, in case the soldiers come at us. And no way we're going back to the jungle."

"I agree with Ayamine-san on the last part. I don't think I could walk much more with all the traps that are around here." I did get a bit more fit, but my feet are killing me. We are also short on water, we only have a few sips enough for one day more. Haau…

Ayamine-san and Yoroi-san went to check the wooden bridge. If only I could help with something…

**Rustle Rustle**

Hmm? What was that? I think I heard something... Nothing looks out of the ordinary. Was I just imagining it? Hmm? What the…

On the corner of my eye, some sixty meters into the forest, I saw something weird. A tree... was twitching. And moving towards us. And it has a gun. That's... no tree.

Wait a sec... EH?! T-They're here!

"Ayamine-san! Yoroi-san! T-The soldiers are here! Take cover!"

I hide behind a rock as I hear the sound of bullets boom through the night. Ayamine-san and Yoroi-san ducked and got behind another rock to my right. W-What are we gonna do?!

"You three! You have been found, come out with your arms raised or we will have to pacify you." A man's voice addressed us.

Ayamine-san makes a gesture with her hands. To... get near and attack them?! Are you crazy?!

"I won't repeat myself. Come out on you own or we will shoot at you."

Ayamine-san looks at me again, first me, then her and finally Yoroi. Auwhawha, this is... No, I gotta trust in her. I'm no one to go doubting people when I'm the weakest link here.

I slowly come out of the rock I was hiding behind, the man had a rifle but I can't see if there are... No, the were other two soldiers hiding near the trees. They... don't have guns, going by their positions?

"Tamase, can you see them?" Ayamine-san had come out behind me and whispered to me.

"Two, behind the trees. They don't seem to have guns."

"Stop whispering! Come right here, no sudden movements or we'll shoot." We'll shoot. Yet he's the only one near with a gun, if they had guns they wouldn't be hiding.

On Ayamine-san's cue, we start getting closer. The man has his eyes locked onto us, the other two on the woods are not moving. Are they snipers? I don't think they have guns going by their silhouettes, but I might be wrong.

Then as we got to the place he told us to be, he got a bit closer. The other two were coming towards us. What are we-

In the blink of an eye, Ayamine-san hit the man with a sudden kick. She took the rifle from him and tossed it to me, as she started to wrestle with the man.

"Quiet! Stop moving or I'll s-shoot!"

The man didn't stop, he didn't seem to care. He punched Ayamine-san in the stomach quite strongly, making her fall to her knees. I fire once to the air.

"That was your only warning, leave us o-or I'll shoot!" But then, he crouched and grabbed Ayamine-san. He was hiding behind her. With one hand pulling her hair and another bending her left arm backwards, Ayamine-san couldn't struggle.

"Go ahead, little girl. Shoot me. What is it?" He was grinning from ear to ear. Is this what a sadist looks like?

"Miki-san... You can do it, you can shoot at him without harming Kei-san." Yoroi-san was standing near me while she was looking at the other two soldiers.

Shoot? At another person? Kill... No, that's... That's not why I joined the army... I don't want... to be like them…

"Augh!" I lost my focus and before I could realize it, the man had kicked the gun out of my hands and punched me in the face.

"Heh, seems like he was the only one with guts in this squad!" What is he saying?

"Captain, we got this one too!" Ayamine-san was being pinned by two women, is this... the end for us?

"You three. Leave them alone." Yoroi-san's voice was... weird. Cold and angry, unlike anything I've heard of her. She had picked up the gun and was aiming it at the women.

"C'mon, you too? Stop resisting or-" The man's words were drowned by the sound of the rifle.

**RATATATATATA!**

She opened fire?! Both soldiers had to roll onto the ground to not be hit by the bullets. The man tried to assault her, but she tossed the rifle above him. It landed near me.

"Miki-san, shoot him!" She was grabbing the man as hard as she could, but obviously... she was no match for the him.

"I... I..." But... shooting at people... I'm not like... But if I don't…

I grab the rifle and, while remaining on the ground, aim it at his legs and shoot once to each. He screams in pain as he buckled down.

"Captain! You bitch, you won't get away in one piece!" One of the women screamed at me. Ayamine-san was having quite some trouble with both of them.

"Miki-san, shoot at them. We gotta cross the bridge now!" Yoroi-san's nose was bleeding.

"I... They're moving too much. If I end up hitting their vitals..." The two women were moving quite fast around Ayamine-san, trying to hit her with some sort of baton.

"This has rubber bullets, they won't get killed by them!"

"But…"

Ayamine-san lost her balance as one of the women hit her shoulder from behind. The other used that opening to strike her face with the baton, sending her to the ground. I... I gotta…

I aim at them and open fire. The red haired one dove into the ground, but I hit the other one and she fell to the ground. I heard another noise close by, looking to my left I saw Yoroi-san hit the man in the head with a rock when he tried to get up. I didn't knew she could be so... aggressive.

"I'll go get Kei-san, you cover my back."

"…Y-Yes." Who are you and what did you do to our Yoroi-san?!

We get near them as I aim the gun at the soldier. The red head was shooting spears through her eyes, Ayamine-san was slowly getting up. One of her eyes was purple and blood was dripping from her mouth. She grabs one baton from the ground as she makes her way to us, wobbling as she gasps for air.

"Kei-san, lean on me. Let's get outta here."

"You bitches… Don't think we'll let you go like-"

"Quiet! If you don't leave I'll shoot you!" I know I can't do it. My knees are shaking, and I can barely hold her gaze.

"Miki-san, let's move towards the bridge again. I'll fix it while you cover us with the gun."

"Okay, let's- Augh!" My hand! That hurt!

The other soldier threw her baton at me, I thought she was collapsed. Yoroi-san! The red head had leaped as soon as I screamed, knocking Ayamine-san to the ground again. She was now choking Yoroi-san on the ground.

"You all... What do you know?! We gotta get this done, I don't care about the regulations or the honor. You're all going to come quietly with us!"

I tried to get up but found myself kissing the ground. The orange haired one kicked me as I was trying to get up, and started pulling my hair as I struggled to get up.

"It hurts! Stop!" She's scalping my hair! It hurts! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!

"It hurts? Ooh, poor little girl. Those two bullets I got on the shoulder hurt much more! And he is even more pain than you!" She punches me in the face, and throws me to the ground again.

"Haau… Please… Sto-Augh!" My face burns with pain as she kicked me straight on the nose as I tried to get up. I can't see anything, there's a weird taste in my mouth.

"We gotta pacify you, you know? I don't know if you'll try to do something like that Shirogane did." Shirogane? Did he run into them? Augh! She starts kicking me. Stop, please... Augh! Ough! Anyone... Help…

"Leave her alone." I couldn't see very well from the ground, but Ayamine-san assaulted the woman. She stopped kicking me as she moved away.

"What's this? They won't give up?!"

"Tamase, get up. We gotta fight."

"I can't..." I slowly raise from the ground. Yoroi-san was coughing some meters away, looks like Ayamine-san helped her too. The women were ready to pounce at us.

Ayamine-san sent a glare at me, pointing with her chin to something that was between us and the women, the rifle. Whoever got that was going to have the advantage. But… can I shoot it?

"Haah... Haah..." I can't even stand upright, my knees feel like jelly.

"You two think you can step up against real soldiers? You lot are a bunch of problem kids!" The red head was really mad.

"We can't mess this up, I don't care who you are. Surrender now or face the consequences!" The orange haired one's face twisted, it looked like one of those animals called lions when they open their mouths.

"Tamase, on three." Huh?! You can't be… We can't win… We're gonna…

And after three seconds, Ayamine-san moved forward. The soldiers did so too. The red head threw herself onto Ayamine, trying to block her from messing with the other one. I'm not gonna make it, she's faster than me! If only I could…

And as the woman reached the rifle, I saw a stone big enough on the ground. Doubting for a second, I grabbed it and threw it towards the… Oh, that must have hurt a lot. As she raised after picking up the rifle, the stone impacted in the middle of her face. Blood splashed out of her nose as she collapsed.

Did I… just knock her out? I harmed… I… W-What did I just do?! I acted on impulse as the fear of them getting the rifle took hold of me! Awhawhawha…

"Tamase!" Ayamine-san screamed at me. She was having some trouble restraining the woman, as she kept going for her left side. Right, with her eye like that she can't fight as well as she normally could.

I rush to the rifle, and see that the woman I hit with the rock was wailing on the ground. There was… a lot of blood coming out from her nose. She held it with both hands as she sobbed and quivered. I did this… It's my fault…

I slowly grab the rifle and put some distance between me and the woman with heavy steps, feeling as if I was thredging through mud, and take aim at the other soldier, that was parrying Ayamine-san's attacks with a knife.

"Stop that! I… I will…" I can't even finish my sentence. The soldier freezes for a second as she hears me, and her face becomes that of a monster when she sees her comrade.

"Yanuo! What happe- Ough!" Ayamine-san used her distraction to hit her head with the baton, she quickly grabbed her and threw her into the ground with a loud noise.

"Tamase, give me the gun. Go bring Yoroi."

"Eh? Oh... Yes, here." I get close to her and give her the rifle.

Yoroi-san was hunched just some meters away from us. She was holding her neck in pain with rivers of tears in her face.

"Yoroi-san, can you stand?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine." I lend her my hand and shoulder as she slowly gets up.

"Alright. You two, no more struggling. Move and I'll shoot you down." Ayamine-san threatened the soldiers with not an inch of doubt in her voice, walking backwards towards us while aiming the barrel at the women.

"Oho, really now?" Huh? Awhawhawha! I suddenly was lifted from the ground, a strong arm wrapped itself around my neck.

The man… was holding both me and Yoroi-san from behind. How did he get so close? I can't… breathe…

"Let them go!" Ayamine-san sounded enraged.

"Or what? Are you going to harm your fellow Japanese soldiers? But of course, what can I expect from the daughter of a traitor? Isn't that right, Cadet Ayamine?" They know of us? Uugh…

"Let them go now."

"You're free to shoot at me if you want. But I'd like you to stop this futile resistance. I don't wish to harm any of you further, I don't enjoy hurting my fellows like your pig of a father did." His grip on my neck gets softer, I try to let out a scream but I can't even… As his grips slightly loosens, I gasp for air. No more… please…

Looking at her, Ayamine-san was standing still. Which made the slight trembling of her hands all the more obvious.

"Look at you now, cowgirl." The other soldier was circling behind Ayamine-san. "Drop the rifle, do as the Captain says or you'll be in a world of pain. We gotta pay you for what you did to Yanuo." She didn't listen and remained in position, aiming at the man. Stop fighting, we already lost.

But then, in my blurry vision I could see it clearly. Ayamine-san was smiling, not a smile of joy but it's as if she were… resigned? She quickly took aim and-

**POW! BANG!**

Suddenly, the man released me. I could hear a scream, I don't know who or why. I gasp for air as I squirmed in the ground, trying to get up.

"Miki-san… Are you alright?"

"Yoroi-san… What…"

"We gotta move, c'mon!" She took my hand and moved me away. As I looked back, I saw a big figure with eyes full of fury coming at us. The man was limping, I guess Ayamine-san shot at his feet? He couldn't walk fast, tripped with a rock as he tried to make haste and fell.

"Where is Ayamine-san?"

"She's fighting with that other woman over there." Yoroi-san's breath was irregular, she massaged her neck slowly.

I take a deep breath leaving my mouth open, and as I recover my calmness I look around trying to find her. She was still trying to fend off the soldiers, but she was being overwhelmed. Her swings were getting more slow, it seems she dropped the rifle at some point. What happened?

"Yoroi-san, what should we do?"

"We have to deal with that man, I don't like this any more than you do but we have no choice. If… If they're willing to harm us, then…" She takes out her knife with shaking hands. She closed her eyes shut, biting her lips.

"Yoroi-san… You don't mean…"

"I thought we could… You know, calm them down if we showed them how we fight. This is a test, so I thought that if we proved them that we have good teamwork… But they don't want to let us go, so we gotta… we gotta…" Of course, I'm not the only one conflicted right now. This is as hard for them too.

"Yoroi-san, let's… let's knock them down. One of us can distract them while the other hits their head with a rock or something."

"Yeah… Anyways, take out your knife. First, we have to deal with that man."

We both take our knives out and try to go towards Ayamine-san. The man had stood up and was coming towards us with his baton ready to attack us.

"You two… Surrender now or I'll have to hurt you." He was still keeping his cool, despite the pain he must be feeling. I'm sorry, for what we did and for what we'll do.

Yoroi-san moves quickly and tried to attack him from his left, I follow closely and try to attack his right. He dodged both attacks, and hit Yoroi-san with his baton. I tried to slash at him as he hit her, but he quickly sent his baton towards me. I almost got hit on the head, I stumble backwards to dodge his attack.

He directs his attention towards me and sends strike after strike. I can't even get close, with his size and weapon there's no way I'll be able to counter him!

_"And what can you do when you can't hit your opponent?"_ Then, as if by chance, I remembered one conversation I had with Shirogane-san when I asked him for advice.

_"If you can't hit your enemy, then you just gotta wait until they attack you and hit their hands or something. They have to get close to attack you after all. So try to knock off their weapons from their hands if you can't retaliate normally."_

He told me this during our second match. I always had problems at CQC so I was always trying to improve. But Sakaki-san, Mitsurugi-san and Ayamine-san were always so far ahead, I could barely keep up with them. But… if I can knock their weapons off… I did improve my fights against Sakaki-san thanks to his advice…

The man swings are getting slower as he frowns when he comes after me. His feet must be wringing in pain, I can… I can use that to make him stop fighting!

Then, Yoroi-san moved from behind him and made him stumble forward as she slashed at him from behind, seeing him lose focus I put force into my feet, raising my knife at his hand as I moved. I feel the contact with his flesh as I stumble forward.

"A-Aaaahh!" The man falls backwards, holding his hand as blood poured from within his glove.

I move quickly and kick his feet, another scream leaves his mouth and he falls to the ground. Yoroi-san was just about to pounce on the man, but her eyes became wide as a cat's after smelling fish. Is she alright?

"Yoroi-san? Are you hurt?"

"No… I mean, Miki-san what was that?! Are… Are you possessed by Meiya-san's spirit or something?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… You knocked the guy's hand so gracefully… You just moved so swiftly…"

"Oh… I just… Oh, his hand! I…"

"Miki-san, let's leave that be. Go grab the rifle, I'll watch over him." She grabs the baton that the man dropped and…

**THWACK!**

Oh, she just hit him on the head with all her might. Yoroi-san, you're scaring me.

"Okay, I'll go get the rifle!" Focus Miki! You have to help, I can do it! I won't be dead weight, and we can leave without harming them any more.

I look around and spot the rifle to my right, I run to it and after picking it up I look towards Ayamine-san, who was now barely dodging the soldier's attacks.

"What's up?! Is this all you have? Huh?!" The soldier barked, she looked completely insane.

"Don't move! We… We defeated your Captain! Desist or… or I'll shoot!" I felt my breath become irregular, my hands are shaking again.

"You… Captain?! What the…" In that instant where she looked at the man and froze, Ayamine hit her jaw with the baton and the soldier fell backwards.

Ayamine-san looked completely spent. She had bruises on her hands, most of them was purple. Her eyes looked dazed and she was wobbling as she slowly walked towards me.

"Good job… Tamase… Haah… Haaa…"

"Don't worry, Ayamine-san. We're safe, it's over now. Let's move towards the bridge."

The red headed soldier seemed to have given up on us as she looked at me pointing the rifle at her, she then moved towards the one I hit on the face.

Yoroi-san comes up to us to help Ayamine-san walk as we retreat to the rocks where we hid when they appeared, the sky was now pitch black. But even so, we have to cross the bridge.

"Well, I'll go and fix the thing with the rope. You two wait here." Yoroi-san grabbed the rope and started to nimbly fix the bridge.

"Um… Ayamine-san?"

"Stay… on guard." Her voice was faint, she must be in a lot of pain.

"Um… I'm sorry, for what I said earlier. I shouldn't… have talked to you like that. I should have known how hard it's for you to deal with the rumors. Forgive me."

"…Fine."

"Huh?"

"You saved… me today, so you're forgiven." She was looking downwards so I don't know what kind of face she was making, but I could feel some emotion in her voice, which is rare for her.

Haau… I'm so lucky to have squadmates like you all. If it were for me, we would have been captured. In the end… Maybe they were right… I don't have what it takes… to perform my duties.

After some minutes, Yoroi-san comes back to us.

"Okay, Kei-san you grab me tightly. We'll cross first. Miki-san, you stay on your guard with the rifle, and as we finish crossing you come too."

"Okay!" Ayamine-san pets my head before crossing.

"Don't… worry… You'll cross just fine." Haau… Despite all the mean things I said to her, she still worries about me. If you can be so kind, why do you antagonize Sakaki-san so much? Why can't you trust Shirogane-san?

They slowly begin to cross, minding their steps on the wood. I take my spot near a rock, but none of them seem to want to get close to us. The man had made his way near the two women and they seemed to be talking, I can't see them well in this darkness at this distance but I don't think they'll come after us.

What felt like an eternity eventually passed and Yoroi-san gave me the okay to cross. I take a deep breath, I just don't have to look down.

Taking a first step, the whole bridge begins to sway from side to side. Awhawhawha, this is so wobbly! If I fall from here I'll be shark's food. No, don't say that. Slowly, don't panic… One step at a time.

Sigh… I made it. Oh God, I feel my heart pounding in my neck.

"Well, what do we do now?" I said, taking some distance from the bridge.

"Hmm…" Yoroi-san looked worriedly at logs, then at the other side of the cliff. "Should we take the bridge down? The soldier are still over there."

"If we leave it like this, they may come after us. But then the rest will have to take a detour to the other one." I don't want to take the bridge down, but…

"Let's rest… for tonight. Once I'm feeling better, I'll go take care of the gun batteries. You two… take turns keeping watch with the rifle." Ayamine-san proposed her idea as she threw herself on the grass.

"Hmm… If we do that, then the others will still have a way to cross. Otherwise we would have to take down the bridge." And I don't want to do that.

"Sigh… Well, Miki-san do you want to take the first shift? Or should I?"

"No, let me do it. I… don't think I could go to sleep now."

"Okay, I'll take you up on that offer. But damn… We don't have much fruits left." She takes a yellow one and starts munching on it.

I also lay on the ground and aim my rifle to the other side of the bridge, I can't believe what just happened. It all happened so quickly, I was so scared through all of it. I can't believe… I hurt them so badly. I ended up burdening my comrades again too. If only I was better…

* * *

**At dawn next day.**

* * *

"Uuugh…"

"Good morning, Miki-san. How are you feeling?"

"Yoroi-san? Yaaaawn… I'm fine. How's Ayamine-san?"

"She already went to destroy the batteries. I want to sleep for a while, can you keep watch?" She rubbed her eyes as she left her position near a rock.

"Sure, don't worry." I drink the last drips of my water and eat some leaves I had left. I get up and look to the other side, the soldiers were nowhere to be found. Well, they could be hiding behind some rocks or something. I can't let my guard down, I gotta do my part here!

...

Yet, there's nothing going on. It's so... quiet, almost as if yesterday's battle was nothing but a nightmare we had under the sky. A nice wind blows, refreshing me as I was starting to sweat under the sun. I wonder... How are those three? Will they be alright?

...

"Tamase." Ayamine-san calls out to me as I was yawning from boredom.

"Oh, good morning Ayamine-san." Her face looked like a mess. Her hands were all full of bruises, her left eye was swollen and she still looked weak.

"Batteries... Broken. Let's go."

"Yes, let me wake up Yoroi-san. Hey, Yoroi-san!"

"Uuummm... Yaaawn... What is-"

"Yoroi, let's go."

"Oh, Kei-san? Okay… Uuugh, let's go then." She slowly raises from the ground and we make our way to the evacuation point.

"Um, Ayamine-san? Thanks for… everything."

"No problem." Her tone was more like a whimper and she's still walking woobly, she must be feeling horrible after the beating she took.

We slowly made our way up the hill, but there was no helicopter in sight. What is the meaning of this?

"Where is the helicopter?"

"I dunno… Wait, don't tell me we gotta go somewhere else now?!" Yoroi-san freaked out and started to shake as her eyes widened again, but what she said it's totally possible. Knowing our Instructor, she might just say that there's actually a third evac point.

We reach the place on top of the hill, no sign of a helicopter.

"Congratulations, you three." That voice! The Instructor came over to us from the other side of the hill.

"Instructor, did we…"

"Yes, you three have reached the end of your CCSE."

"Oooh! Yes, we did it!" Yoroi-san jumped in happiness. Ayamine-san was also grinning faintly.

"Now, it's time for you to know your score."

"Huh?" Oh right, we do get a score. Just reaching the end doesn't guarantee passing the test after all.

"Well, you three dealt with your objectives quite fast. All of you did it at dawn break, so you got a perfect score on that. However…" I don't like her tone change right now. "Could you explain to me what happened when you first encountered the chasers?" She was staring blades at us, a hand playing with her hair.

"Instructor… We… I told Tamase to shoot down the tree when she was doubting, and told them we should run." Ayamine stepped forward, ready to take the blame. "We had decide to give Mitsurugi and Sakaki a chance to escape, since Shirogane was being restrained."

"Oho... And what about you two?" She looks at us without changing her glare.

"I… I didn't object. I was… too scared." I also abandoned Shirogane-san. I didn't have it in me to propose something else or to do another thing with the rifle.

"I… I prioritized my test, and also decided to run away."

"Do you all think that's enough to justify abandoning your comrades?"

"Eh? No, I don't-"

"But that matters not. There is no rule that says you can't abandon a member of the squad, for whatever reason it is." Huh? What is she saying? "That gave you plenty of time to lose your pursuers and reach the evac point in time. I did have a talk with the squad you faced yesterday, I was watching you from a vantage point here. They went too far and will be punished for their acts accordingly, but you all got passing grades. Swiftly dealt with your targets, managed to get away from your pursuers by leaving your teammates behind as bait, fought with bravery to finish off the last pursuers, broke both batteries efficiently and finished with one full day left of time. You all got a Ninety on your CCSE. The only reason I'm not giving you a hundred is because you did the stupid thing of using the anti-materiel rifle too early. You could have cut the rope and escaped on your own while keeping the weapon, and because you resorted to leaving your Leader behind. That is all."

"Eh? We got… a ninety?" Huh? Eh? Awhawhawha! She's kidding, right?

"Miki-san, you heard that too right?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Ayamine was also shocked, she stood still with her mouth half open.

"Hm? What is it, you three?"

"We're sorta… uuhh…" I can't find the words. We scored a ninety? A nine with a zero behind it?

"Yoroi-san we… aren't dreaming, right?" She pinches her cheeks quite strongly, at least she isn't dreaming.

"Squad I don't know what got into you, but you've passed the CCSE with flying colors. Come along, we have set up a mobile command post near the shore, we have food and warm water ready for you."

We… We did it! We passed the… Oh, wait. Not yet, the others…

"Instructor, what will happen to the rest?"

"Oh? I'll contact them in a short while. They have twenty four hours to reach this place, otherwise they will fail the test." She says it in a matter of fact way, as she continues walking towards the mobile post.

"I hope those three make it in time."

"Me too, Yoroi-san."

"…They're tough. Don't think they'll give up." Ayamine-san is right, those three are really stubborn. Plus, they have Shirogane-san with them.

I'm sure that by tomorrow we all will… But, what are we going to do? I mean, we kinda… Will Shirogane-san resent us for abandoning him? Will we get punished for harming the soldiers? The Instructor said that they went too far, but we did so too.

Haau… Deep breaths Miki, for now just relax. I did it, I passed the CCSE. No matter what comes from now on, I have to improve. I just hope things don't get worse with the squad. And… I hope I get the chance to apologize to those soldiers, I know I hurt them very gravely.

Sigh… Let's leave that for when it happens. For now, I'm so hungry I could eat a fridge whole by myself.


	22. Wake in the Thunder

**Chapter 22: Wake In the Thunder**

* * *

_November 20th. Fourth Day of the CCSE._

_(Within the Jungle. 04:52 PM.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Done." I wave to the girls after cutting the wire.

Traps. Traps everywhere. The sheer amount of them is staggering, and with this rain we're having trouble spotting them all. We also have been walking really slow, to not trip with the mud and get more bruises.

As we slowly advance through the flora I take a peek backwards. We did use most of Meiya's and Chizuru's med kits to patch ourselves up, but it seems to not have been enough. Meiya is to my left, and she's been constantly slowing down. I have found her holding her sides with a pained expression a lot of times. Chizuru is to my right and her right leg seems to be troubling her, she's stopping every once in a while to rub it softly. My left shoulder and back are also hurting quite a bit.

The only good news here is that at our current pace we might end up reaching the evac point by night, which means that we could use the cover of the night to escape on the boat, so long as the soldiers don't have flashlights or a sniping rifle. Hopefully, we won't see any more sol-

**Click**

**RATATATATATATATA!**

We all dove to the ground as we heard the machinegun's roar. This is the third one today, I ended up triggering one by accident and the other was a well hidden trap.

"Sorry, I didn't see the cable." Meiya apologizes weakly as the bullets fly above us.

"Don't sweat it, Meiya. I did the same a while ago." As the barrage stops, we slowly get up. We're now all covered in mud. Oh well, at least the rain will wash off most of it.

But... these two look to be in a really bad shape, especially Meiya. We've been walking non-stop since we woke up after all. We had to walk for an hour until we found an old bridge to cross the cliff, but we ended up on the southernmost part of the island, and while continuing to march along the cliff would have been easier, if we were spotted by the soldiers they cold snipe us from a distance. So we have been powering through the jungle for... around eight hours? Nine?

"Hey... Wanna take five to rest? We're already drenched, and we could all use a breather." Chizuru looked like she wanted to protest, but I signaled Meiya with my chin and she gave a nod.

"Yeah, let's take five. This... is harder than I thought it would be." She takes off her glasses and fixes her hair as she breathes a sigh.

"Same. I did not expect so many traps to be here." I drink what little is left of my water.

"Umm... Thanks for taking care of most of the traps, Shirogane." Chizuru say bashfully as she munches a fruit.

"Don't mention it. How are you holding?"

"Fine, don't worry. Mitsurugi, how about you?"

"Don't worry. Haaa... I'm just a bit stiff, is all." Dude, why do you have to be like that? If it hurts, just say so.

"You sure you're okay Meiya?"

"Yes, thanks for worrying. But I am fine, no need to keep asking. And do not think of giving me another of those massages." She sends a firm glare my way as she takes out her canteen to drink.

"If you say so." I start eating a fruit I picked up on our march as I look up.

"Massages? What are you talking about?" Neither me nor Meiya wanted to answer Chizuru's question.

The rain should end in about an hour, I think. At least that will give us some relief, even if the mud remains. I wonder how are the other three... Hopefully they don't have to face off against the soldiers too. Tama and Mikoto would be at a severe disadvantage against them, unless they also managed to disable one of the machineguns on the jungle and got it for themselves like I did before. We still have one machinegun with most of it's bullets, since one we had brought with us was already empty. If the soldiers appear we are not defenseless, but in our current state we cannot run away for long if we are faced with many of them.

"Well, let's go." Chizuru moves away from the tree and gets ready to move out.

"Alright, let's keep moving." I check my compass to confirm we're going in the right direction and we resume our march.

...

Sigh… And another trip wire here. That pitfall looks really dangerous, with all the water that must be at the bottom getting out of it would be an impossible ordeal.

"Let's tread carefully, this part seems to be full of pitfalls." Chizuru points to another spot to my left, where some sticks looked to be sinking into the ground.

"Yeah, we don't want to fall into one of those."

Hugging the trees, we move by jumping from one root to another. It's still raining, so this isn't exactly safe, but with how muddy the ground is…

And one last... I made it past all those pitfalls, Chizuru had already got through it. Meiya jumped behind me with rugged breath. Damn, this is wearing us down more than I thought.

Luckily, this next part doesn't seem to have many traps, as we advance I found only a few nets and some wires. Thank God, we can finally move a bit faster. If we can keep moving like this then... Wait a sec…

There's some wires to the side... that are all cut. Not by the wind, but with clear cuts. Someone cut this wires. And it shouldn't have been the others. Even if they were running away like mad they shouldn't have been here walking from their position, since they crossed at the northern part of the island.

"Shirogane? What is it?" Meiya seems to have noticed me being quiet and came near me.

"Meiya this wires all are cut."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. Impressive as always, I didn't even-"

"No, I didn't do this. They were already cut."

"Huh?" Confusion apparent of her eyes she stood there looking at me, then at the wires, then back at me.

"You two, what are you doing?"

"Sakaki, I found some wires that were already cut cleanly with a knife." I move away to let her see them clearly.

"Huh? What the... I mean, the others could have-" Meiya interrupts her.

"No, Sakaki. We're marching through the jungle from the south, there's no way they would have been here. We're still around halfway to the evac point, coming from where they crossed would have meant a great detour for them." She slowly caressed her chin as she looked around.

As I did the same I could spot a number of nets hanging from some trees in the distance, someone passed through here and disabled all the traps. Me and Meiya nod at each other as we realize this, her face tensed up as she keeps looking around.

"Mitsurugi, Shirogane. If the others did not do this, there's only one other party that could have done this. Let's make haste. And silence." We both nod to her. The soldiers are close by. With some luck, we may have missed them for a few minutes and they're now marching south.

We keep marching, trying to make as little sound as possible. Since we have all those pitfalls behind us we can't really go back without putting us in danger of falling into one. There are next to no traps on our way, we change our direction but the traps are still all taken care off. I have a bad feeling about this, I began feeling the hands all over my back again.

As I get past a big bush, I spot another net that was disabled, and some more wires that were all cut. No matter where we go, it seems as if the traps have all been taken care of. Are we following their path by sheer coincidence? Under the rain, in such a wide area?

We change directions to our left again. We pass some trees that had their nets disabled, there were some trip wires cut and some pitfalls that were exposed. Maybe… we should turn back while we still can? Is there a path where there are still traps intact?

And as I was looking around for any traps that were not disabled... I saw them, wearing the same gray uniform and pointing their guns at me. In the distance, some thirty meters to the east of our current position. Despite the space between us I could feel something in their eyes, like a hawk glancing over his prey. And as they moved from behind the trees and we made eye contact, the blizzard returned to my lungs.

"You two, run." Meiya looked surprised as she tried to speak up.

"Huh? Shirogane, what are you-"

"I said RUN! They're there and they have-"

**BANG! BANG!**

As I pushed them backwards the wood of the nearby tree was splintered. We run away as more gunshots chase after us. Damn it, since they disabled the traps all around here they have no problem chasing us.

"Shirogane, how many are they?" Chizuru asked as we ran.

"I saw two, dunno if there's more." I take out my rifle and shot at them, bastards hid behind the trees. If we are surrounded, that's it. Even if we are at our limits, we can't afford to fight them head on.

I shoot two more times as I saw them trying to shoot back and after that I ran again. Meiya is barely running, she won't be able to keep this up. As I thought that, a gunshot that hit a tree close to her made her trip. She hit her head against a root.

"Mitsurugi, give me your hand!" Chizuru helps her up and both start running again, as I stand my ground to return the fire towards the soldiers. Damn, this isn't going-

"A-Aaaaaahh!" W-What? What happened?!

As I look behind me I see Chizuru got trapped by a net. Oh those sons of an eldritch bitch! They left some traps to get us, once we got the feeling of being 'safe' in this area we started running without checking for traps. Meiya was trying to get her out, but without much success.

I move closer to try and help her cut the wires. Damn, we don't have time for-

"Quiet!" A female voice yells at us.

Both soldiers we getting closer, guns pointed at us. I was also pointing my rifle at them, so we were at an impasse. As they got closer slowly, I could see their faces clea…

Wait... What? Is that... Tsukuyomi-san? No, she isn't that young. But…

The two female soldiers in front of me looked really similar to Tsukuyomi-san and Maya-san. One with green, long hair with a high ponytail, emerald eyes, a firm, tense and menacing glare, the other with turquoise eyes and hair, that was long and cascading to her waist, this one's eyes were as piercing as Maya-san's. But they looked to be around my age, perhaps just a year older.

"You, drop your rifle." Ponytail addresses me.

"How about no?" I maintain my posture aiming my gun at them.

"Oho, you're outnumbered yet you still wish to fight?" Turquoise says in a mocking tone. They should have taken their chance to shoot me when they could.

**BANG! BANG!**

Damn bitches, they're quick. They threw themselves behind some trees. If they're apart from each other I'm at a disadvantage.

"Meiya, how's the net?"

"Almost, just buy me a minute."

"Guys, it's okay. Run away, leave me here." Chizuru's voice was almost a wail.

"Sakaki, shut up and let Meiya take care of the-"

**BANG! BANG!**

I ducked as I saw them move from behind a tree, Meiya was hidden in a blind spot so she could keep cutting the net. I return some fire and make one of them hide again, but the other is still firing at me. I can't even move now, dammit.

I keep shooting irregularly towards the one that keeps shooting at me, until I heard the sound of the net being ripped. Chizuru came out of it and with Meiya's help she got up and both were ready to run. However…

One of the females soldiers, the one with the ponytail that I could not see from where I was, had circled around to our position and was pointing her barrel at Chizuru's face.

"You, Shirogane. Drop the rifle or the girl gets hurt." You fucking bitch. "Mitsurugi, you get slowly away too. Any sudden movement and I fill her eyes with rubber." Meiya glared at the woman with fury, and biting her lips she slowly crawled away from Chizuru.

**BANG!**

A gunshot reminded me of the other soldier, that was now getting closer pointing her gun at me.

"Are you deaf, Shirogane? Drop the gun, now." She said with a wicked grin on her face. The other one teasingly poked Chizuru's glasses with the tip of her rifle. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

Sigh... I'm surrounded, and I can't turn around without them shooting at me and Chizuru. Meiya stared at me, begging me to drop the rifle, she's obviously in no condition to struggle against an opponent with a gun.

...I throw the rifle away, and the other woman gets closer now that she's safe. Looking at her closely, she really does remind me of Maya-san, except for the smile. Her eyes have this deep piercing feeling to them. Who are these people?

"Alright, you three." Ponytail said, "You'll follow us closely, without resisting. You, Sakaki. You'll walk with me, if any of you two do anything stupid I fill her with rubber. Mitsurugi, Shirogane, you will walk behind me and in front of the other soldier. We'll move to a clearing that's west of here. Resist and we will take you to a world of pain. Are we clear?" We all nod. Dammit, am I going to fail this?

"Look at them, being all obedient! Think we can make them walk on all fours?" The one near me talks as if she were messing with some friends.

"Hahaha, they might. But that would be a waste of time. Let's get this done already."

"Tch, Mion you're no fun." Mion?

"Shut it. Now you three, walk. No talking, no whispering, no signaling, no nothing." This Mion talks with a sense of authority and composure that reminds me of Tsukuyomi-san. Her ponytail is almost as long as Meiya's.

Shit... What can I do? Are we been taken to some sort of 'losers' prison, or are these girls here to harm us? I take a glance at Meiya, who was gazing sharply at the woman in front of us. Does she know her? Are these two actually related to Tsukuyomi-san?

After a few minutes of walking, we reach a clearing in the jungle. There were some big puddles of muddy water, the base of a tree that was long gone and nothing else. Unlike the rest of the jungle, we had quite some free space here to move around. But the weird thing is... That's all there is here. No other soldiers, no building or anything of the sort. What are these two planning?

"Alright, you three. On your knees by the remains of that tree. C'mon, move along." Mion pushed our back with her rifle.

We all knee by the base of the tree facing our green captors. Both of them were still, gunning at us under the rain.

"We're going to ask you some questions, and we would like you to answer them quickly. If you take too long we'll shoot someone else, maybe their shrieks of pain will motivate you to speak." Mion made her terms clear, and we all gave a nod.

"Then, first question. Who was the one that broke the arm of a soldier?" The other one asks.

"Me." I answer looking at them in the eye. The yet nameless woman returns my gaze and smirks evilly, then continues to ask me questions.

"Were you the one who killed the other two soldiers?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you also took the eye of the gray haired one?" Her grin gets wider with each question, as her eyes curve upwards as she stares at me.

"Yes."

"Hmm... Why did you do it?"

"Because they were maiming my comrades." Her face twitches at my answer. This time Mion addresses me.

"What do you mean by that, Shirogane?"

"I broke the woman's arm because she kept resisting and kept trying to harm my shoulder." I move my bandaged shoulder upwards as I said it. "As for the others, they were kicking these two mercilessly on the ground, one of them was unconscious, so I snapped and retaliated with all my strength."

"Who was unconscious?"

"I was. They kept harming me despite being knocked out." Meiya answers before me.

"Hmm... Is that so? Then, do you think he did the right thing Mitsurugi?" Mion stares into Meiya's eyes.

"While I think he used excessive force, he stopped them from harming me further. They were the ones who committed a fault first, and considering that they were kicking my head one could say Shirogane saved my life. I believe... he did the right thing." Meiya took a brief side glance at me before looking towards the ground.

All we had to go through, to end up captured by these two. Dammit…

"Then, Sakaki. Could you tell us of how you saw the incident?" Chizuru tell them what she told me, and when she reached the part of my involvement she also took my side, saying that I saved them from a clear case of abuse.

"I also think Shirogane did the right thing. I know you are upset about him harming your partners, however they were the ones in the wrong."

"Partners? Sorry, but we have nothing to do with those men." Mion answers as she frowns, her voice harsh as she quietly lashed out to Chizuru. It seems she's offended.

"Wait... If you're not with them, then-" The other woman cuts me as she answers.

"We are also part of the Wasp Squad that was assigned to be your chasers in the CCSE, but we come from somewhere else, and we have our own set of orders." Somewhere... Their look, their methods... Are they…

"Regardless, we took it upon ourselves to give you a proper test. So, here's what we'll do. You all will fight against us in CQC, if you win you can continue your test."

"Huh?! Are... Are you serious?!" Meiya voiced our surprise. They can't be serious, this has got to be a trap.

"Of course we are. In the name of the Tsukuyomi family I, Mion Tsukuyomi, swear to uphold these words." So she is a relative of Tsukuyomi-san. So they are from the Shogunate... Meaning... They're my enemies... No, don't think like that. No negativity, Takeru.

"I, Shion Tsukuyomi, vow to do the same." So this one's name is... Wait a second. Mana and Maya, Mion and Shion. Do the Tsukuyomis always name their children with similar names?

"Uuhhh... Why are you two here?" Meiya seemed distressed about them revealing their identity as she hid her eyes behind her fringe. Chizuru was surprised, I'm sure she knows who they are by their surname.

"We are here as part of the CCSE, didn't we say so just a while ago Meiya-sama?" Shion retorts playfully with a wide smile at Meiya, who just sighs in clear exasperation.

"You do not seem surprised, Takeru Shirogane. Do you not know who the Tsukuyomi Family are?" Mion glares at me with a carnivorous stare.

"I do, and I don't care. Doesn't matter if the Shogunate sent you, if you're my enemy I'll take you down."

"Shirogane! Don't talk like that to-" However, Meiya's scolding was stopped as she looked at Mion.

She was slowly inching closer to me, she crouched near me and our eyes met. Unlike both Tsukuyomis I know in this world, I could feel the killing intent in her eyes devoid of light. As the rain fell on us and she continued to stare at me, a wicked grin formed on her face.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh, aren't you something? You look almost like the real deal." What does she... Ooooh, shit. She knows this world's Takeru, doesn't she?

"What do you mean by that?" She cackles at my question.

"I dunno. Who were you again?"

"Takeru Shirogane, it's a pleasure." I smile at her, making her face tense up and her eyes lose even more light. Her face twists itself, letting her inner anger show for a second.

"...I don't like liars."

We keep staring at each other. I feel the cold hands reaching my own hands, they're beckoning me to punch this woman. Yet again, I feel the bloodlust seep from within. I start breathing deeply from my nose to stop those thoughts. I'm not like that, I'm not so aggressive.

"Mion, isn't that enough? Staring at him won't solve things, you know."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, you three I think you do have knives and some batons right? We'll fight using those." Her demeanor changed as she rose, she spun around and dropped her gun to the ground with a splash.

"Mion, what... what was the meaning of your words to Shirogane?" Meiya questioned her as she rose.

"Sorry, Meiya-sama. But we cannot answer, we are in the middle of a test after all. If you wish to know, please ask Aneue for information. I'm sure she knows of... him." She throws a hateful glare at me. But what did she mean by Aneue? Is she... Tsukuyomi-san's younger sister?

"I have already asked Tsukuyomi about it but she-"

"Then that's that, right? Let's not waste more time and start this test." Shion replied playfully at Meiya again, as she also dropped her gun and took out a baton.

What the hell? No, this just confirms my suspicions. Tsukuyomi-san did know of me not being this world's Takeru and was playing dumb, and if I had to guess maybe Takamura was used as a smoke screen. I was so focused on her being our next threat that I didn't think Yuuhi would send people after me during the CCSE. And if they're related to the Tsukuyomis... These two must be Royal Guards.

I stand up and take out my baton, last thing I want is to get angry again and end up harming them with the knife, I don't need more blood on my hands. It's not like I can't harm them with the baton, but at least I won't end up cutting their arms or neck with it. Chizuru also gets up and take out her knife. She quickly brushes her hair off her face, she stomps on the ground as she takes her stance, but I can see her hands twitching slightly. She's completely tensed up, clearly intimidated by the two soldiers in front of us. Meiya, however, stands upright with a knife pointed to her back. Her eyes look sharp, and even if her hands are also shaking a bit one could see in her face a lion about to pounce onto prey. I suppose that's the fruit of all her mental training as a samurai.

"Alright, you can come at us whenever. Here's the rules, if one is pinned on the ground unable to move, loses it's weapon or falls unconscious and doesn't get up by the count of ten, loses. Any of you who loses will fail the CCSE, even if we are later defeated by any other of you. If we lose, we will let any of you remaining to keep going and won't chase after you. Clear?" Mion looks at us for confirmation, we all acknowledge her terms with a nod.

We stand looking at one another under the rain, as the wind swirls around us. Then, as a thunder lighted up the sky... We all stepped forward.

I quickly went after Mion, who was also charging at me, and taking my Mugen rhythm I started attacking her with a flurry of blows. First a mid-blow to her right side, she dodges doing a sidestep and tries to hit me in my shoulder. I block her attack and take a step forward, splashing mud and water around us, and try a downward blow at her.

She parries it and tries to kick me in my privates, I quickly move to my left and throw a punch at her from the side. I hit her cheek, sending her away and also giving me more pain on my left shoulder. Yet again, I feel the anger welling up in me. She returns a wicked grin at me and charges at me, she... She's also using the Mugen Kidou, I can barely keep up with her steps and attacks. This is... like when I trained with Maya-sensei. I recognize her patterns, she is using Mana's style. She might be more well-versed in the art of the sword, but all my battle experience and superior strength should put me on even ground with her, I hope.

As she takes a few, but well placed swings at me, I keep moving backwards. Taking one long step back, feeling ground that was not too muddy on my feet, I spring forward and clash my baton with hers. I have more strength so she flinches backwards, I use this chance to press her. One swing to her left shoulder, one towards her left leg, an upwards swing towards her right hand, but it's a feint to try to hit her face. She stops my feint, and since I got too close I took a punch to my shoulder. The pain spreads again, these bitches... fucking Royal Guards…

She is now on the offensive, she seems to have changed her approach. She's being reactive despite being the one pressuring me, she gets close quickly forcing me to attack her to keep my distance, only for her to either parry me or dodge me gracefully and then land a hit on me. This bitch... she's hitting my left shoulder exclusively... Calm down, Takeru.

She comes again from my right, running through puddles of muck and liquid, looking like a hyena. I move fast as I try to attack her, but then I take a step back as I was about to attack. She fell for it and lost her balance when her parry was met with the air. Now, grabbing the baton with both hands, with the back of my feet firmly planted on the ground and tensing my back, I hit her face as if it were the winning ball of a baseball game.

**THWACK!**

Blood is splashed onto the baton as she's sent towards a puddle, that also gets dirty with her blood. Payback is a bitter treat, Mion Tsukuyomi.

However, she gets up and doesn't even try to clean the blood that's coming out from her nose. And she starts cackling again.

"Heheheheheheheheh! Look at you, it's almost like you are the real deal! Hahahahahah!"

"The hell you're talking about?"

"Oh please... You don't fool me, American. You can't deceive me, I know you're not Takeru." She smiles at me, as if my words were a funny joke.

"Oho? Sorry to disappoint you, but I am Takeru Shirogane." Her amused face changed into that of an enraged monster, her eyes lost all light and sanity.

"You think you can take his face and name? You think you can soil his memory?! Oooh, how I'm going to enjoy killing you. I can't allow you to make her sad, if she were to see you... The UN might have to pay a great price for this, but we can't lose their support yet. So I'll have you disappear in the mud today, faker."

"Come at me then!" Shit, she's moving even faster. Her swings are also much more stronger.

"C'mon! What's up, Takeru?! Why are you not attacking?!" She's... She's crazy. What the hell is wrong with her?! I keep parrying her attacks but... They're getting stronger with every swing.

She makes a feint, I fell for it and with a step forward she got a clear swing to my right side and follows it with a hit to my right shoulder. I throw a kick at her, forcing her to stop her assault and try to regain the upper hand with some quick swings as I zigzag to throw her off.

"Die already! You damn pest, you'll pay for this offense!" She's keeping up with my speed, no problem. Dammit, I'm at my limits here. I can't parry all her attacks, she dodges my swing and in a fluid downwards swing... Ough, my left shoulder again! It hurts! Oh, shi-

**THWACK!**

Oooouuughh... She got a clear hit to my jaw. I still have my baton on my hand, but... Ugh, it's so hard to stand up.

"Wheeze... Haaah... Haaah…"

"Oooh... Poor you, you must want to go home to your friends and family, do you not? Such a shame, you even copied our techniques quite well. But... We don't like foreigners here... So, could you please die without making a mess?"

As I looked up at her, a thunder rang through the sky. It covered her face with a deep shadow, highlighting her eyes. Those emerald, angry, and void of light eyes. Staring at me coldly, those sharpened eyes told me all I needed to know. She was not kidding, and she wanted to end this quick.

I can't lose here. I have to... I have to fix the negativity... I gotta... at the least... See the results the second theory can bring about... Just a few more days…

"It's time to die, pest. Don't worry, even if you're a monster I'll show you some mercy. I won't kill you while you're conscious, you did fight quite well. You earned a tiny speck of respect from me for that."

Pest... Monster... How dare you... It's not like I wanted... I just wished... To save as many as I…

I try to get up but she kicks me in the head. She then steps on it and grinds her foot on me, I can't even breathe now.

Uuugh... My head... hurts... It's going to be split apart... Aaaaugh! Stop... This... hurts too much. Gotta stand up…

"Hmm? What is it, faker? Did I not hit you with enough strength, perhaps? Oh, whatever. Might as well!"

Ough! She kicked me in the stomach quite hard. My lungs burn as I gasp for air. But then she steps on my back, preventing me from getting up, making my wound flare up in pain. She keeps stomping on my back with much force. Ouuuuh…

"You took his face and name, for what reason I don't know or care. We will investigate this throughly, but you... You must die. A monster like you, who impersonates others and ploys against Yuuhi-sama, should-"

The rain fades away, Mion's voice fades away. The smell of mud fades away. My sight gets blurry and my ears stop ringing. The coldness envelops me whole, and I feel no more nothing.

...

What is this? Where am I? Why do I feel no more pain?

"Hmph. Royal Guards, nobles or not, deep down you're all the same."

Who... Who said that?

"Despite your graceful act in front of the people, you're all nothing but hypocrites."

Who is speaking to me? It sounds... familiar, for some reason.

"And you still have the gall to insult me?! You call me a monster? You all made me like this!"

That energetic shout... That's... my voice. It's so weird hearing your voice from somewhere that isn't from within yourself. But I can tell... that's my voice.

What is he, or rather me, saying? What is he doing? To who am I saying these things?

I feel... a great deal of sadness. Someone took something from me, someone hurt me gravely. Who?

I can't see anything, I can no longer hear anything. But... I can feel the frozen hands pulling at me, trying to get me up. This feeling... This is... Like when I recovered my memories during the Valgern-On test, like when the power plant blew up and I clearly remembered all the deaths and even some things that happened on the world after Babylon.

Wait... Sensei did say that when I recovered my memories... Since I hadn't went through anything as traumatic as that I went into shock. Then, are these hands that I feel my nervous system going out of whack right now?

Is that voice... This world's Takeru's voice? But…

I feel a deep sadness. Similar to how I felt after Babylon, to the moments after Ouka. Despair, dread, hopelessness. But there's also hatred, not towards the BETA... But... Towards the Royal Guard.

Figments of words come to me. You... saw yourself as a lone wolf, alone in the Guard. No one shared your views? You... felt betrayed? What did they do to you? What did they took from you?

Did you went through something similar to what happened to me during your life here? Did you... lost all of your friends? Anger. Hatred. Fury. I think he wanted... his peace back. I can't see or hear anything, but I can feel it. This animosity I've been feeling towards the Shogunate, this wrath that took over me when I fought those soldiers and now too. This was your heaviest data flowing into me.

Because... You also wanted to live in peace, like I do? A clear image appears to me. It's the view from the hill with the tree. But it's not my Hiiragi district, it's a more old fashioned one. With only a few big buildings, the commercial part was filled with some green apartments I think, it looks more run down than my world that's for sure. Was this your home too? He did live until he was twelve here, if I remember correctly.

You, just like me when I triggered the transfer, wanted to save people. As many as you could. But what happened? Why do you resent the Shogunate so much?

I can't feel nothing no more. But just before returning to the island, I could hear him one last time…

"I will become the wolf that lurks in the night, watching over all of you. I will become the sword that smites evil!"

With such youthful passion, just like when I thought I could be a hero. Before Marimo-chan died twice because of me. Yeah, you were younger than me. And they made you go through so much more shit than me, all alone. Man... You're making me cry, goddammit.

Don't worry, my parallel twin brother. Your feelings... have not fallen on deaf ears. I might not hold the same love you had for this Japan, but at least... I'll try to do my part in your stead. Give me some strength, lend me some of that passion I've lost somewhere along the way.

Let's flow onto our enemies... with the might of an unending waterfall! To save as many as we can!

Light returns to my eyes and I rise from the ground. Despite the resistance I was feeling on top of me, I manage to get Mion off me. She staggers backwards as she sends a glare my way.

"Tch, I thought you had fainted for a second. You think you can deceive me? Who do think you are, huh?!" Her hateful tone was now leaking madness. Her eyes looked at me full of wrath, brows furrowed and her upper face with visible wrinkles. She looked like a wolf just about to attack. A wolf, huh?

"I am... the wolf that lurks in the night." Slowly, the hands melt. I feel a bit better for some weird reason.

"...Huh?"

"I am the sword that smites all evil." The cold fades within me, as I take a deep breath. For my Hiiragi... For your Hiiragi… To bring some peace to both worlds.

"What... did you just say?"

"I am... Takeru Shirogane. And you... You're going down!" I rush at her with unleashed vigor.

I take a swing at her right hand, she dodges me but I keep pressuring her. I keep attacking at her, taking a step back occasionally, but I can't pierce her defense. I have to knock her out before I collapse, I'm not in a good state to go for a long fight.

"M-Mion?! Are you alright?!" Shion shouted from somewhere.

"Shut up! He's... He's mine! I will take- Ough!" Maybe you should focus on your opponent instead of looking somewhere else. I got a nice punch to her face. My right hand is dirty with her blood, ew.

I take a step back, to avoid her flailing as she tried to regain her footing, and after she seemed to have stopped I resume my attack. We rush through the puddles as the thunders roar above us, I try to make her trip or to force an opening but it's futile. She tries to counter my moves but doesn't find enough space to do so without exposing herself.

I throw a left swing towards her torso, but she blocks it and tries to hit my hands. I follow up my swing with a downwards strike at her, our batons are parried again. Ugh... Fucking Royal Guard... No, don't lose it. I throw a kick at her as our batons remained locked, making her bounce backwards. She comes at me again, I retreat circling around a puddle, and try to go for her hands after hitting the ground strongly with my heels.

She spins on herself, dodging me as I charged at her. She hits my left shoulder again, but this time I bite down the pain and throw a punch at her. I hit her face again, she almost fell to the ground but rolled to a side as I was about to smack her head with the baton. I take a step backwards to avoid her incoming rush as she gets up. She's coming at me blindly, this is my chance to knock her out!

I lower my stance and pounce at her from below, I see the fear in her eyes as my baton clashes with hers. I'm stronger than her, so she ends up falling backwards into the mud. I get on top of her, landing with my right knee in her stomach with all of my weight.

"A-Aaaauughhh!"

I quickly grab her baton and throw it into the trees. As she tried to grab me I smacked her head with my baton. Grabbing one of her hands with my right hand, I bring my baton to her chin.

"I think this is my win, don't you agree?"

"...Who are you? Why do know those words?!" She looks enraged as she howls, squirming under me. She keeps trying to grab me with her free hand, I move her body to a side to prevent her from struggling.

"I told you already, I'm Takeru Shirogane. Now, give up. Or I'll have to knock you out."

"Takeru? No... You're lying! He... Takeru is dead!"

"Do I look like a corpse to you?"

"LIES!" She almost broke free from my grasp as she struggled violently. Her free hand reaches my face in a swift motion, and before I could react she starts pulling and clawing at me.

"Ouch! Stop that- Dammit!" I hit the back of her head with the baton, forcing her to ease her grip on my face.

"Aauuhh! You... You don't... have a mask…"

"Of course I don't! Let go of me! According to your words I won the du-" She starts struggling again, but this time her hand does not harm me.

Her sudden change left me in shock for a second. Her face stared at me in wonder as her hand slowly caressed my cheek. What the hell... is she... No, don't fall for it! I knock her hand away, aiming my baton upwards.

"Surrender now or I'll have to knock you down. What are you going to do?!"

"But... You... Then... How... When..." She doesn't seem to be listening to me, she's just staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hey. Do you surrender or not?"

"No... This... This is a lie! Takeru... Takeru is gone! You're not... You can't be..." She starts struggling again, I bend the arm I had grabbed with some force and change my position on top of her to restrain her legs.

"I don't care about what you're saying. But I am Takeru Shirogane, and I'm no dead man." I stare into her eyes as she stops resisting. Light returned to her eyes, all killing intent gone from her body.

"But... Those eyes... This can't…"

"Mion Tsukuyomi, I won our duel. Give up or be knocked unconscious. It's your choice." I grab her hand a bit more strongly but... Why is she looking at me like that?

"Takeru? Is that... You're alive?"

"No more wasting time. Choose." I raise my baton and she makes a panicked expression.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, time out!"

"Now what? If you're buying time for the other to attack me..." I look for the others…

Meiya seems to be distracting Shion as Chizuru tries to strike at her, but the turquoise head dodges without much trouble. I know those two are in bad shape but... She's holding up quite well against them. Meiya seems to be having trouble with her. Chizuru is trying to jump on her from a blind spot, but then Shion dances away.

"Takeru? Is it really you?" Mion's voice lost all anger and tension, now being more of a sweet whisper. Nice try, jackass. I'm not lowering my guard for some simple trick like that.

"I said no more of that attitude. You're not going to uphold your word?"

"Oh, screw that! Are... Are you really you?! You're alive, you're not... some sort of spy?"

"I'm so done with you. Go to sleep already, good night." I tense my grip on the baton as I raise it. This world's me saw you Royal Guards as his enemies, he was alone. All of you…

"Wait! I surrender! You win!" Her face panicked and she brought her free hand to the back of her head.

"...Really?"

"Yes, truly. I surrender. No more struggles. L-Like when we played in the gardens, remember? Takeru?" Why is she making that weak voice?

"You better not be lying." I slowly get off her. Watching her carefully, she slowly rises from the ground. But her body language is totally different, was she... a friend of yours?

"So... Um... Forgive me for... jumping to conclusions. We heard your name, and we... Well, I kinda... snapped. I didn't knew what to think, and when I saw you I... assumed you were a spy using a mask. Can I... Um... make sure you're not using a mask?" She makes a low bow as she gazes at me timidly, slowly tapping the tip of her index fingers together as she stares at me. Who... Who are you? Where did the menacing Tsukuyomi in you go?

"You just want to get close to attack me, don't you?" I take a defensive stance, but she fumbles her hands in the air.

"No! I mean... If it is really you, then... Um..." Takeru, who was this girl for you? I never met her, not even in my world, so I have no idea what kind of person she is. Going by her reactions when we fought... Hmm…

"Do anything suspicious and I'll knock you down, no sudden movements. Got it?" She nods and slowly gets closer, I feel no hostility from her gaze now. She gently touches my cheeks and neck, tapping and poking me. Her hands run through my face, down to my neck and chest softly, her emerald eyes staring right into mine. She pinches me and tries to pull my neck's skin, but her eyes widen as she seems to realize I have no mask on.

"You're not a cyborg going by the feel of the skin, you don't have a mask. Are you... really you, Takeru?"

"I do not remember when I allowed you to call me by my name, Tsukuyomi." She pouts at me as she grabs my clothes. Is this how Meiya felt when I constantly kept calling her that?

"What? You... You really are you! Why do you always have to be a jerk when you get angry?! I... I already apologized! Can you blame me? It's been two years! Two fucking years! You didn't say anything when you left, Yuuhi-sama forbid us from speaking about you, Mana-nee and Maya-nee also refused to say nothing! And then suddenly you appear out of nowhere! What did you want me to do?! I thought you were dead!" And you were right, until a month ago.

I can feel her anger as she spoke fast and complained at me, but not an 'I'm gonna kill you' angry, more like a... sibling kind of anger? Kinda like how Sumika used to get angry at me?

"Uuhh... I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. If you're done, get off me please." She blushes for some reason, her eyes dart around as she releases her grip on my clothes.

"I... But... Yeah, I mean... Are you... No, of course you're on a mission. Forgive me." She nods to herself as she moves away.

"Just to clarify, I still have no idea what you're talking about." Sincerity first, just so they don't say I'm trying to deceive them.

"Of course you don't. Yes, you don't. We... never saw each other, no sir. Um... Don't tell Mana-nee about this, please? I don't want to get scolded again."

"So... I am free to continue with the CCSE? You won't come after me?" I doubt she's being serious, she's trying to deceive me. But instead her shoulders drop, her head lowers slightly as her eyelids almost close.

"Hey, no need to be like that Takeru. I am sorry, you know. I... Please understand, I really lost it when I thought someone could be impersonating you... I didn't... mean what I said to you. We haven't seen each other since two years ago, surely you know how shocked we were when we heard about you? But I'm truly sorry, Takeru. Forgive me for hurting you." She keeps calling me by my name and she looks really sorry. Who are you really Mion?

"Whatever. I have no idea what you're talking about, or who you are actually. So you better leave me alone or I'll knock you out." I'm not, I'm so tired I could faint right here if I wasn't high on adrenaline.

"Huh? You... Wait, Takeru. Do you... not remember me? Takeru? Takeru! Hey, what happened in these two years? What happened to you?"

"You all made me like this." His words came out naturally when I was looking for an answer. It's actually not wrong. You Royal Guards probably had a hand in his death and the actions of the Shogun have proved me that she also wants me dead. You might have seen him as a friend, but what about the rest of the Shogunate?

"...What? Hey... Hey, Takeru... Wait..." She tried to grab my shoulder but I shake her hand off, which makes her twitch.

"I have a test to pass, soldier. Please do not go back on your word." I turn my back to her and look for the others.

I see Meiya knocking Shion's baton away, as Chizuru had... Did she threw a mudball at her face? Shion's hair and upper body were full of mud as Chizuru struck her with another mudball. Holy shit, Chizuru you're such a savage this time arou... That roundhouse kick was totally not necessary. Shion was already staggering, Chizuru that right there was overkill. Shion laid on the ground covered in mud as Chizuru restrained her, and Meiya pointed her knife at her face. I approach them as I rub my sides.

"Yo, looks like you're done too."

"Shirogane, are you alright? Forgive me for leaving you alone with Mion, I... I tried to go to your aid when I saw you on the ground but Shion did not let up." Meiya did a small bow in apology.

"It's alright. We won, that's what matters. She will uphold her part too, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will, no worries. It's surprising to see you in one piece though. Aren't you lucky, Takeru Shirogane?" Her voice is full of the venom I'm so used to hearing since some weeks ago.

"Well, shall we go? Or do you two want to rest?"

"I rather rest away from these soldiers." Chizuru said as he got off Shion. Meiya nodded as she spoke up.

"I agree. We also took quite a detour from our path. It will take some time until we reach the evac point now." Remembering that I check my waist, luckily I had put the oil inside my beltkit so it didn't get opened or anything, going by it's feel to the touch.

"Congratulations, you three. Good luck reaching the evacuation point in one piece!" Shion gave us a mean grin as she waved at us weirdly once she got up. What the hell is wrong with these two Tsukuyomis?

"Shion, don't be like that. We lost, fair and square." Mion walks up to us, wiping the blood on her face with a cloth.

"I lost against two opponents and they played dirty. And by dirty I mean it, look at me. I'm full of mud and grass. You just had to deal with Takeru Shirogane, what's up with that? You couldn't win." Midway through her speech, her eyes turned into those of a hawk, light vanished from them. Her tone also got malicious as she shot a glance at me.

"Shion, come here for a second and keep quiet. _Whisper... Whisper..._" Mion put one hand over Shion's shoulders as she whispered on her ear. Shion's eyes looked conflicted, then they turn into fried eggs, and finally as Mion finished speaking to her she looked like a goldfish.

"Um... Mion, we will take our leave. I hope you uphold your-"

"Meiya-sama, please. We live for our honor, it was a pleasure to be able to cross strikes with all of you. Do be careful and good luck on your last push." She gives us a salute that we return before going our way.

Meiya and Mion share a nod, she then briefly looks at me and seems to hold back on waving at me and just gives me a smile. What were you for this world's me? We turn our backs to them and, after looking at our compasses, move into the jungle. After walking some steps, we could hear Shion screaming something at the top of her lungs despite the rain.

"What are those two arguing about now?" Meiya looks worriedly at them. Mion was grabbing Shion from behind as she was trying to shake her off for some reason. Let's get the F out of here.

"Meiya, let's move it."

"Shirogane is right, better safe than sorry."

We then resumed our march into the jungle, leaving the two new Tsukuyomis behind.

* * *

**Some minutes after that.**

* * *

As the rain stopped we crashed onto the trees. All of us were completely spent, no one could take another step.

"Uuugh... I'm so hungry" Chizuru fumbled with her belt kit to take out the last fruit she had.

"I did not... expect to run into those two. Haah... Twas a nice challenge, but... Haah..." Meiya looked exhausted as she gasped with her mouth wide open for air.

"Meiya, do you know them?"

"Hm? Yes, they're... members of the Royal Guard. They're relatives of the 1st Lt. that's in our base. But what about you? They seemed to know you as well." She stares at me with sharp eyes as she strokes her hair. A little light waved behind her eyes, awaiting my answer.

"No, they were probably paranoid about the foreigner that was too close to Meiya-sama."

"Hmm... You have a point. That was probably it. Sigh... However, you never cease to amaze me. Despite your exhaustion, you managed to hold out against Mion. You're truly impressive." She's praising me honestly as she smiles at me. But... that's weird, coming from you Meiya.

"Why do you say that? You can't win against her?"

"I always have problems with them. You see, they already got trained by the Master of my style, so they have an edge over me. Even so, today I think I broke my limits. Despite how much my muscles ached, I couldn't stop fighting." Meiya rubs her forearms slowly.

"Yeah, we had a lot of trouble with that Shion. She was just playing around with us. She was shouting 'Dodge!' every time she dodged my attacks. She wasn't attacking us seriously either, it looked like she just wanted to wear us down." Chizuru looked insulted to no end as she munched on her fruit.

"That's why you spammed Mudslap?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Something like that. I did kinda let the anger get hold of me for a second." She scratches her head in embarrassment.

"Nonsense. That roundhouse kick was marvelous Sakaki!" Meiya beams at her, which only makes Chizuru blush. I still think it was overkill.

"Ugh.. Well, we made it out there. Let's hope we don't run into anybody else." They nod as we all sit on some roots.

I enjoy the cold raindrops that fall on me from the trees. I take a deep breath as I relax my muscles. My head does hurt a bit and I can't even find the strength to get up, but I gotta. I have to find some fruits or something to eat, because I'm starving.

"Shirogane? Where are you going?" Chizuru speaks to me as I got up after resting some minutes.

"Looking for food, all of us are starving."

"Then let me go with you." Chizuru gets up, while putting her glasses on again.

"Wait, shouldn't we all-"

"Meiya, you're completely spent. Take it easy, will you?" I smile at her and she nods timidly with a soft gaze, relaxing while rubbing her shoulders.

Well, let's look for something to eat. We move into the nearby trees. Hmm... Nothing over there... Nothing here…

"Say, Shirogane."

"Hm? What's up?"

"Are you alright?" Her serious tone startled me.

"Huh?"

"I saw how that Mion was stomping your back. Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Chizuru stopped looking for food and faced me, taking a few steps towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It does hurt a bit but it's not that big of a deal."

"Is that so?" She doesn't seem to believe me, I am bluffing right now after all.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But it hurt a lot at the time, she was really fierce when she faced me. She thought I was an American trying to take advantage of Meiya, so she fought seriously against me. Boy, did those swings hurt." I rub my sides slowly as I look around for food.

"I see. That must have been hard. Are you really okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I won't do anything to get in your way, I'll be careful."

"That's not it, I'm really worried, you know? When Shion threw me to the ground once, I could see how that Mion was pressuring you. It was truly a horrible sight, I didn't think you could lose so badly." She looks genuinely worried, going by those glances she's taking at me. Thanks Chizuru.

"Well, I'm not invincible. Someone out there is better than me at something, I have been telling you all that I'm not perfect for a while now."

"Yeah, and you were right."

"So, how are you holding?"

"I'm fine. Mitsurugi was the one who took most of the hits, to be honest. Oh, aren't those the brown mushrooms we can eat?" She points to her left. Lucky us, we found quite some mushrooms for tonight.

"Nice catch, we'll roast them before nightfall and rest early to recover as much strength as we can." I pick up some mushrooms along Chizuru, and while making small talk about our fights we made our way back to Meiya.

* * *

**The next day. Around 8 AM.**

* * *

"Shirogane... Shirogane, wake up." Meiya's voice casts me away from sleep as I open my eyes.

"Yaaaawn... Good morning, Meiya." I rub my eyes as I look around.

"Morning. Sakaki is already up, eat some mushrooms so that we can start marching as soon as we can. We all ended up sleeping quite a lot more than we should have." I look at my watch, we're already on the fifth day. So, it's around eight in the morning.

"Wait... Wasn't your shift the last one? Why didn't you wake us up?" She fumbles with her hair as she curves her lips and looks away, hiding her sight behind her fringe.

"...I fell asleep."

"Pfft! Ahahaha!"

"What? Mmgh, do not laugh!" Can't help it, you looked so cute right now. Just like the other Meiya used to be.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll get up now, let's eat."

I stretch and go sit with them on the ground. We used the last of my curry powder on the mushrooms and they ended up quite nice, if I say so myself. Luckily, the Tsukuyomis kept their promise and didn't chase after us. My shift went by without nothing happening, and the girls' one seem to have also ended without a problem.

A noise from the radios startle us as we were finishing our breakfast. Chizuru grabs one and answers it.

"Sakaki here. Over."

"Oh, good morning Sakaki. I'm informing you that you all have less than twenty four hours remaining to clear the test, just a few minutes ago the other three reached the evac point. I expect you all to arrive here as soon as possible. That is all. Over and out."

"Huh, neat. So they already finished." I munch the last mushroom I had. So those three made it, that's one problem less to worry about.

"Those three are amazing. We must also get going, Shirogane, Sakaki." Meiya got up and extinguished the fire.

"Yes, let's. We still don't know how far away we are from the final evac point."

"Alright. You two are ready right?" They nod and we begin our march again. Time to bust more traps, dammit.

...

"So... What do you think happened here?" Meiya asked us as she glanced at the helipad that was completely destroyed.

"Gun battery, maybe?" That's what happened last time, even if it was nowhere near this level of damage.

"You think so?" She cocks her head sideways while poking one of her cheeks with a finger.

"I dunno, it was just a thought."

I slowly approach the helipad, but nothing happens. I move around it, but nothing. Meiya goes to the opposite side of it, but nothing happened.

"Whatever it was, it was disabled I think." I know they did, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to reach the evac point.

"So those three neutralized it? This will play in our favor for sure." We share a smirk as we move away from the helipad.

"Guys, I found the directions." Chizuru called to us. She had found another box with a paper hidden near the box with the smoke signals.

It was a map that showed our current location, the location of both gun batteries, the evac point, both bridges and the boat. Thank God, now I don't have to go looking suspicious to ride the boat.

"So there's a boat nearby, huh?" Now all we gotta do is fill it with the fuel and-

"Shirogane, using a boat during daylight would cost us several points." Meiya you can't be serious.

"What if we run into more soldiers?"

"Ah... It's true, we may not be able to fight off more pursuers. Sakaki, what do you think?"

"Hmm... While normally using the boat would be a bad call, given our current situation it's the best method we have. Shirogane does still have the fuel with him if the boat has not enough of it, we need to get away as soon as possible to avoid being ambushed and to reach the evac point in time. Since the batteries have been taken care of by our allies we won't lose so many points, I think. We also might not have enough time to reach the bridges, going by how many traps are in the jungle waiting for us and how exhausted we all are. I approve of it." Thanks Chizuru!

"So, what do you think Meiya?"

"I also approve the idea then. I probably cannot fight in my current state, so if we did encounter more enemies I would be a sitting duck. However, I propose to wait until nightfall. Let's hide here between the rocks, and after the sun has set we can safely travel with the cover of the night on our side. We still have a full day to finish this and we need all the points we can get since we're already behind schedule."

That's true. We no longer have guns with us, so if any other soldier finds us we are so done for. But we need to get enough points to pass the test, and this time us three are technically holding our team back. And, if this memory isn't wrong, we would have to climb a cliff to reach the evac point. I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's lay low until the night."

"Alright, if you agree with her then let's look for a good hiding spot." Chizuru moved towards the rocks with us following her closely.

There was a small platform of rocks under the cliff, we hid there and after I went back up and tried to scout our location from above we concluded we were safe. Now we just have to wait until night. Meiya had taken out her blanket and laid on the floor while Chizuru was sitting close to the sea.

"We've been through a lot these days. Can't believe everything will end in just a few hours." Chizuru said as she stared at the waves.

"Yeah, this test was nuts. Was your last one like this?"

"Of course not. There were many traps, but not as many as the ones here. And there were no pursuers obviously." Meiya answered without even moving from her spot, someone is comfy there.

"So we got screwed this time." Chizuru tries to hold the laughter, but gives up eventually.

"Ahahaha, you're right. Well, it's still around four in the afternoon. We should rest too, do you want me to keep watch?"

"Nah, I'm good. If you're still tired you can rest."

"No, I'm fine. I do want to just lie down, my feet are killing me today." Chizuru stretches her arms upwards as she sighs.

"We all did went through some tough battles these days." Meiya brought her blanket closer and laid on her belly, looking at the sea.

"Say, Shirogane."

"What is it, Sakaki?"

"Thanks. For being with us, for not abandoning me when I got caught on the net." Chizuru gives me a small bow.

"Don't mention it, that's what comrades do, right?"

"Yes, but... with how I've been treating you..." She looks to the ground as she hugs her elbows.

"That's on the past now. We did promise to get along for the test."

"And... what about after it?" Meiya asks me with an intense stare.

"Huh?"

"Would you consider... starting over with us?" She looks at me pleadingly as she sits up.

"Are you sure the rest won't mind? I am a murdered now, remember?" Both of them make a pained expression. Chizuru clears her throat and speaks up.

"Well, maybe Ayamine will. But I believe the rest won't. You have made it clear you are nothing like the Americans. You've done more than enough to gain our trust. So... Can we start over, Shirogane?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Really?!" Their eyes sparked up.

"Yeah, it's not like... I enjoy being alone." I don't. So even if we might end up as enemies... Just for a few days, let me remember my old friends through you.

"Oh, of course. Well... Let's keep doing our best from now on together. Yes?" Meiya extends her hand and we share a handshake. Chizuru puts her hand above ours.

"So... Thanks, Shirogane. Let's clear this last push, and do our best in our piloting training. I'll do my best as a Leader to recover your trust, so please keep supporting all of us like you did these days." She gives me a smile. Uuuhhh... Don't make me remember them when I'm so tired. I don't wanna cry in front of you two.

"Thanks, let's leave all that behind us." Both of them nod at me as the release my hand.

Even if it's only for a few days, I'm glad I could get past all that negativity in them. Sadly, they might revert once they get suspicious of my piloting skills or when Yuuhi comes after me.

We then threw ourselves to the ground, and just laid there looking at the sea. No need to rush, Takeru. In just a few hours, this hellish CCSE will be over. I don't know how but I did it.

But from now on... I will have to speak with Tsukuyomi-san about my sword, these new Tsukuyomis might also become a problem for me, and now that I know how this world's Takeru felt about the Empire I can understand why the Shogun wants my head. Maybe he really was a traitor after all. Though, maybe that Mion was someone who saw his good intentions? And that's why she was friendly with me when she saw that I was Takeru Shirogane?

Sigh... I'll deal with that starting tomorrow. I also need to have a talk with Sensei about those chasers. I need to stop the negativity from spreading even more, but with the Shogunate coming after me that will be a tough ordeal. Restarting the loop might be my best choice here. Oh well, no point in complicating myself. Just for a few hours, let's rest. I'll have my fair share of shit to deal with starting tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Can't believe I forgot to put this when I uploaded. Mion and Shion are physically the same as the characters I based them on from the VN Higurashi When They Cry, only with muscle because training. So that you all can have an accurate mental image of them. Their personalities will be different, as I'll make them into their own thing even if I give them some traits the originals have, so people that have read Higurashi rest assured, no nails will be present in this fic.


	23. The End of the Storm

**Chapter 23: The End of the Storm**

* * *

_November 20th. Fourth Day of the CCSE._

_(Near the Shore. Around 10 PM.)_

**[Mion]**

* * *

How pretty is the sky tonight. It's sad to think the moon is completely overrun by BETA, despite being so beautiful from here. As I finish typing the command, the computer starts preparing the encryption. I throw myself on the sand and continue to stare at the night sky.

Sigh... I can't find the words to describe my feelings after what happened today. What would I have done if I killed him? What excuse would I... No, forget about that. How could I have lived with it?

Takeru is alive. We were never given answers about his whereabouts, we didn't even knew he was sent to participate in Lucifer. It was only natural we would assume he was dead, after we were forbidden of speaking his name.

Yet, he's somewhere on this island watching over Meiya-sama. Why were we not informed of this?! I mean... Did they think we were not going to lose our minds after seeing him?

He got better that's for sure, I could tell he was tired yet he kept up with me in that crazed state for quite some time. I rub my nose, it still hurts. He must have been really pissed off at me, I almost blew his cover in front of Meiya-sama, I treated him like a traitor, I harmed him. And yet, he chose to restrain me instead of knocking me out or worse. You're still kind to a fault, hehehe.

"What are you smiling about, my dear cousin?" Shion speaks to me as she got her face above mine, twirling her hair. With a small grin and rising one eyebrow, she stares at me from above.

"Nothing. I was just remembering our encounter with Takeru, that's all."

"Oh, yes. You do like it when he gets on top of you. Must have missed that a lot these two years." Her grin gets wider, letting me see her teeth.

"Shion! That's not it at all! W-We were never like that!" Summoning a little strength I raise from the ground. Shion just laughs at me as she sits down.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry! Couldn't resist. But it is weird, you know." Her grin disappears as she hugs her knees.

"What is?"

"Takeru. Why were we not notified of his presence?"

"To avoid a leak, of course."

"Mion, are you sure that person is truly Takeru?" Meeting my gaze, she falls silent. She slowly narrows her eyes, and caresses her hair before continuing. "We have been trained to recognize a cyborg when we see one. We were forbidden from speaking about him, all his information got deleted again. Are you sure that it was truly him?"

"Shion, there was no mask. And cyborgs are not so advanced to be able to perform like a human without being controlled. Even if one could be trained in the Mugen Kidou, the words he said... Only Takeru could have known them. That, and no robot could replicate a person's mannerisms perfectly. His tone, his eyes, his annoyed face. That was him, Shion."

"But... Why did Yuuhi-sama not say anything when she assigned us this mission?! It's one thing to be sent to keep tabs on the UN and watch over Meiya-sama, but it's a completely different matter if he is here as well. What was the need to send us if he was with her?" Shion raises one finger at me before relaxing again.

She is right about that. When Her Highness was notified of the new training regime that was implemented at the start of October, she started investigating and found that the UN was planning to send a squad as a hazard during the CCSE. She used her influence to propose us as members of said chaser squad, under the guise of cooperation. Of course, the real reason was to watch over Meiya-sama in case these chasers tried anything suspicious. Thankfully, the UN accepted the proposal and we were allowed to be here. That way we could also test how much Meiya-sama has improved in this year she's been in the UN. But to think he would be here too. But given what happened…

"Look at what happened today, Shion. Do you think it was really pointless for us to be here? They got scattered by those damn soldiers, they even tried to hurt Meiya-sama. He alone was not enough, and yet..." We were too lenient in our plans. We didn't think they would all gang up on them like this.

The plan was for some soldiers to appear during their travel to the first evac point, two or three at a time, to force them to not take the shortest route. Then, after they triggered the gun batteries and were preparing to leave we would appear from the jungle and confront them. A frontal duel is the only way we can properly test their resolve, will they run away? Or will they face us? Meiya-sama's training is still not finished, she still needs to face Master as we did before being admitted into the Royal Guard. If she ever hopes to join us and take her rightful place by the Shogun's side, she had to cleave through us.

We were supposed to be your last test in this CCSE, but the soldiers went way too far. And if Takeru hadn't been here, they might have severely... No, they could have killed Meiya-sama. This offense will not be overlooked, we'll have a long talk with that Sergeant when we get back to the command post. In that light, Takeru's actions are perfectly justified. He protected Meiya-sama from those traitors, by any means necessary. However, if he hadn't been here we would have stained our honor by letting harm befall Meiya-sama. We should have gone to keep watch on her as soon as we reached the island, we were too foolish to trust in that Sergeant's words. Something is wrong here, all that's left to confirm is whether this was an accident or if someone ordered this.

Shion brushes her hair and after drinking some water from her canteen she continues the conversation.

"I understand that. But when we got the notice at the end of October that we would be loaned to the UN for this mission, that's when we should have been informed of Takeru's position. I can't believe Yuuhi-sama kept us in the dark like that! Are we so unreliable? Do we seem like the type that would slip up vital intel so easily? She knows how much he-"

"Shion, that's enough. We'll get our explanation when we report this to Her Highness. And I guarantee you, he really is him. Though, I cannot fathom why she sent both Takeru and Meiya-sama to the UN." I understand having him watching over her, but if she wanted to train Meiya-sama, shouldn't she have been trained by him in the Capital? I mean, she is being trained to eventually be the Kagemusha of the Shogun, so she and him will pretty much work in the same squad, so to say.

"That's the worst of it! We were supposed to be his partners, yet they separate us, don't tell us a thing about him for two years, and send him to be Meiya-sama's retainer? Since when was he with her and why didn't Yuuhi-sama sent us alongside him? Why is Mana-nee's squad in that base then? If we can't trust the UN, to the point we need so many bodyguards to keep her safe, why did she sent Meiya-sama there in the first place?!" Shion hits the sand with her feet, after dropping her canteen she holds her elbows in each palm and throws herself onto the sand. Letting the moonlight shower her face, her wrinkles relax slowly as she finally breathes a long sigh.

"You know of it already, we're in no position to demand anything. Japan is in life support right now, it's getting worse by the day. Shion we both saw how much damage the BETA did during the Niigata Invasion, despite the support the UN sent. Meiya-sama is there as a hostage, even if officially she's a trainee loaned to the UN." She closes her eyes as a frown appears on her face and she purses her lips.

While the Invasion was repelled, we are being attacked by one or two Regiment-sized herds each week. Their landing points are all scattered, so we have no idea where they could go next. We had to sortie quite some times, it's truly surprising we still manage to keep them at bay. That's thanks to the UN's support, as much as we don't like their way of doing things they're the only ones actually helping us now.

COSEAN gave their backs to us, the Soviets isolated themselves and America only fights when it's convenient. Australia and Canada might support us on the media, but I have yet to see a single Australian or Canadian pilot on the frontlines here. Yet, we can't ignore all the things the UN does against our interests and independence. The UN has tried to keep Meiya-sama as a hostage during the last CCSE, today they acted against her life, they keep asking to move the 2nd Defense Line even more. I believe that Yuuhi-sama wants to know who is her ally in the UN, that's why she handed Meiya-sama as a political gesture.

If Meiya-sama returns after serving in the UN, she will have ample knowledge of their methods and will have forged connections with many pilots and personnel. It's a shame that she has to do this to prove her loyalty, to clean a stain she never had. Only if she returns to serve after being in the UN, those old crooks will accept her. Taboos my ass, Meiya-sama is more loyal than any of you! Nobody, except Takeru and the Grand Chamberlain, is more devoted than her to Yuuhi-sama. I'm sure she will find out whether there are worthy people in the UN or if they're all nothing more than a bunch of leeches.

Though if it's the latter, I suppose Takeru is going to bloody his sword again. Or not, he did seem more calm today than how he used to be. Shion's groaning snaps me out of my inner monologue as she continued to speak, frown getting bigger and with her nose full of wrinkles.

"I know that. I know we're here as a safety measure, to see whether we can trust them or not, and to report anything we see or hear. But I think that what happened was more than what we expected, they actually tried to harm Meiya-sama. That right there is enough of an offense to break relations with-" I look at her and she stops flailing her arms in the air. Biting her lip, she punches the sand.

"We both know it, Shion. Nothing will happen, because Meiya-sama is not officially recognized as who she really is. The Mitsurugi Family is of Tozama rank after all, until Meiya-sama has proven her value she will not be recognized as a samurai and will be treated as another civilian. To file a claim against the UN for this would be like admitting that Meiya-sama is not who she says she is, that's why we are here. To be Yuuhi-sama's eyes and ears. Also, due to his position, Takeru probably has no contact with Her Highness either so we need to report his status to her as well." She nods at my words, but keeps punching the sands with her eyes half open.

"This is the worst. I didn't even get to talk with him, how are we going to report his status if we can't approach him?"

"We can leave the details to Mana-nee, we just need to report those two passed the CCSE and how Takeru performed his duties in protecting Meiya-sama."

"Do you think that's his mission?" She stops punching the ground and looks at me. "I mean, shouldn't he remain by Yuuhi-sama's side at all times?"

"Meiya-sama is really important for Her Highness, I don't doubt she would take any measures to ensure she is safe at all times. I mean, he did call her by her name so I suppose they're on good terms." Shion pouts, not satisfied with my answer, and throws herself onto the sand again.

"Still... You sure it's him? No doubts?"

"If you want to know so badly, go and hug him before he takes the helicopter." I tease her back, but…

"Oh! You're right! I just have to confirm it myself!" Shion raised fists to the sky, convincing herself with a deep tone.

"Shion, are you serious?"

"Hmm? Yeah, we do have to make sure you didn't get caught up in the moment. And I have a duty to confirm whether it's him or not. Since you already screwed up." She raises one eyebrow and flashes me an evil grin. Ugh, I hate you.

"Well, the ambush was not my idea at the least." I smile back at her, bringing one finger to my chin.

"What, are you saying it's my fault?" I raise a hand to pacify her, we do not need to start arguing again now.

"I mean, after we heard from that soldier that there was someone going by the name of Takeru Shirogane I didn't knew what to do either, but setting such a huge ambush only for it to fail was a big shock. To think we weren't able to trap or separate him from those two..." My shoulders drop as I sigh. Shion does the same.

"Yeah, that was a surprise. It was like we were really fighting against Takeru, he would never abandon a comrade. Though he did mature a bit, his old self would have started shooting instead of dropping the rifle." That's true, we share a small laugh as we both look at the sky.

We had planned the ambush to capture him at all costs, even if it meant to let Meiya-sama get away from us. We had to ascertain who this Shirogane was, was the name just a coincidence? Was he impersonating Takeru? Yet his voice and face, his body and eyes, everything was the same. If we couldn't capture him... We couldn't risk the UN coming after us with a claim of abuse against a defenseless opponent, since there could be microphones hidden anywhere on the island, so we had decided to use our duel idea to have an unfortunate accident happen. We couldn't let someone like that live, the damage a foreigner passing as Takeru could do is gigantic. I had no doubts Yuuhi-sama would break down if she saw him, who knows what did he want to make her do?

But that was all needless worry, it was no faker. It was him, the one and only Takeru. Though his swordplay was... How to say it? A little bit different than I remember. Less aggressive but more faster, he also used his fists and feet more. Where were you all this time?

I can't believe I snapped like that. When he kept saying he was Takeru I could feel my blood boil, he acted really similar to how he was so I thought the spy was mocking us. I completely lost it during our fight. I mean, he could have said something about it when he saw me like that, why didn't he stop me? What would I have done if I had hurt him? How am I going to face Yuuhi-sama now? I bet Shion will say that I went berserk on him, I can already hear her snickering. Yet... You didn't harm me, not even when I was clawing at your throat. But... Those words you said at the end…

"Shion, why do you think he's been away these two years?"

"Who said he was away?" Huh? What is... Does she know something?! "Don't look at me like that, I'm just saying that we were never told anything. He could have been coming and going around without nobody noticing him, do you think he would stay away from Yuuhi-sama for two years?"

"Point taken. Maybe they were being extra careful, since the political landscape changed after Lucifer?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. We'll get our answers when we give our report."

"Yeah, you're right."

A sound from the PC notifies me the encryption has been done. The data is ready... Should we send the report now or wait until tomorrow? I mean, thanks to our comms we know the soldiers have been taken out by the other members of the squad so there should be no worries about Meiya-sama's safety.

"Mion, is the data ready?"

"Yeah, just got done a few seconds ago. Should we report what we know now?" Shion flashes me a wide evil grin as she gets close to the computer.

"Of course we do! I want my answers about Takeru, and we should report the behavior of the soldiers as soon as possible. So, if the data is ready let's prepare the private channel."

"Sigh... One day won't make such a difference, and we still need to have a talk with that Sergeant again. But if you wish to do so, this will be on you."

"Yeah, lay the blame on me. I'm still not convinced he is Takeru so Yuuhi-sama better be ready to give me an explanation!" She sits near the PC and starts up the video call program.

"Shion, you do know she may just say it's confidential intel right?" She freezes in place. Slowly, her head turns to me as she stares at me with hawkish eyes.

"Mion, I swear, if she says that I'll cut that ponytail of yours with my teeth." I raise one eyebrow and smile at her lightless eyes.

"So scary. Don't forget to speak formally, though. Yuuhi-sama might not want to reveal any intel unless we are on her private room back in the capital, so don't get your hopes up. That's all I'm saying." I wave at her to calm her down, she must be a mess trying to sort out her feelings in this matter. Not that I'm any different.

"Whatever. I'll start the preparations, can you bring the lantern from the boat?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

_Same Day. 09:14 PM._

_(Yokohama Base. Briefing Room 4.)_

**[Yui]**

* * *

"Here are all the reports regarding the development, Ma'am." I hand the folders to Professor Kouzuki, she makes a noise to acknowledge them as she starts reading.

I arrived here just an hour ago, I already finished signing the preliminary papers and got a small tour around the base. It's just been ten minutes since this talk started but I'm feeling really nervous. Not only she has a striking gaze, firm enough to crack a rock with just a blink, but she also has a very frightening way of speaking. Not that I was trying to deceive her, but I suppose she is still suspicious of me since I'm a member of the fudai.

"A truly amazing piece of weaponry, he was right it was worth it." Huh? He?

"Excuse me Vice Commander, who are you referring to?"

"I was merely talking to myself. I'd like it if you only replied when addressed 1st Lt. Takamura." I nod at her while gulping. A true alpha woman, no wonder nobody wants to make her angry. I honestly do not mind the demotion, last thing I want is people thinking I have privileges for being a noble.

She has been really cold towards me during my introduction and cut to the chase in no time. I now understand why you disliked me so much Yuuya, it is hard to have a conversation when one side is doing an iceberg impression. However, going by her squinted eyes and how much time she spends reading each page I believe she took a serious interest on the railgun. That's a good start, even if I can't access the floor it will be built to oversee that.

"It's data is more impressing than I thought it would be, to be perfectly honest. However, some parts will be hard to procure. Even some of the replacement and second options are very expensive materials, it will cost at least double of what I thought originally."

"Huh? Really? I... When we were at Yukon the engineers did mention that it used valuable materials, but I never expected them to be so expensive. I mean, the budget I proposed is already quite high after all."

"Yes, but you have to look at it from a different point of view." With half closed eyes, looking at nowhere in particular, she spoke as if she were bored. "Materials and parts that are made in America will be cheaper in America, here we have to import them, and since we can't import a lot of them it's price in our market is much more higher. Of course, it's not like we can use third grade materials on such a project. It's maintenance will be quite the problem too, according to the data here. You only used it twice, but it was estimated it would take weeks to get it in working condition again, due to how worn down it got thanks to the heat it generates.." She hits the papers laid on the table with two fingers, resting her chin in the palm of her other hand. This is bad, I can't negate that the railgun does take quite some time to be ready for use again, even if we only used it twice. Add how much it costs to build it... If I can't get them past the planning stage all my efforts will be for nothing.

"It's true, I won't negate that. However, if you compare how much it costs to repair, resupply and recalibrate a fleet of TSF after an encounter with a Regiment of BETA, without mentioning the damage they do to other facilities, I think you'll see that the railgun is a much cheaper alternative. And one that does not involve any risk whatsoever, we can destroy the BETA as soon as they appear on the shore before they do anything. Our encounter with them proved that as much, a railgun can eliminate around three thousand BETA with a single shot and a full backpack. How much more money will one have to spend to fix the damage those same BETA would cause us after the battle? And that's without considering the irreplaceable value the lives of our pilots have, any life lost in the fight carries a much more heavier weight than a bag full of gold ingots." I spoke slowly, pointing to the pages that had the relevant information and comparisons I prepared for this. I know the railgun is not perfect, I know it goes against our honor code to fight in this way. But Yuuya proved to the world how useful it can be, and it's up to me to bring it back to life.

"All of your points are valid, so long as it doesn't fail. Here says that a third barrage was supposed to be fired, but it overheated. That will need a lot of time in R&D before we can actually use it, and if it explodes we will have to face the costs of the fight with the BETA as well as the destroyed railgun." She ruffles her hair as she leans back on her chair.

"It was only it's first test, now that we have that data we can make a more efficient cooling mechanism for it. While it will need time to reach it's full potential, I believe it will bring more plusses than negatives. The presence of the railgun could give the Empire the breath of relief it so desperately needs, a single of this could take care of any of the Regiment or lower herds that assault our shores weekly. That will eventually pay for itself, letting us conserve resources and prepare our surface pilots without a need for an unfortunate accident to take their lives." I relax my face as I look onto her eyes. Violet, just like mine, but as she narrows them I feel a cold shiver down my back. Is this how I looked before?

"Again, that's only if it works. So 1st Lt. Takamura, did you plan anything in case we had to cut our budget? Or were you expecting to have the same resources as you did in Yukon?" I did not intend to upset her. She entwines her fingers as her gaze drills into me, sizing me up as she waits for my answer.

"I do have some adjustments if such a case presented itself, they're on the twenty ninth page of the report. Basically, we lower the amount of bullets it can fire and make the sub-arm more similar to one of the add-on pylons we already had. Of course, this would lower it's performance quite a bit but it's preferable to not having it at all." I brush my hair off my face, as I watch with bated breath as she reads through the report.

"Most interesting. Say, do you mind if I... modify the project a bit?"

"Modify? What would you like to do?" She grins widely and something stirs in her eyes.

"I would like to make it bigger."

"What? B-But... You just said it would be impractical due to it's cost, making it bigger would only-"

"That's only if you look at our current configuration. Given it's current form, the railgun makes any TSF that uses it into nothing more than a turret, due to it's weight and the backpack one must carry with it. It's also a BETA magnet, due to it's black box and computing systems. However, let's say that those problems are solved if we can make this thing bigger."

"Excuse me, but I do not understand how. That would only make the TSF even more slower, also wouldn't that be a much bigger cost than what I proposed as well?"

"Yes, but this would be worth it. So, here's my deal. I want to make a small and big version of it. The small will be tested on a TSF like it's meant to, the other will be tested by my Research Team. Is that alright for you?"

"If those are your terms, I'll agree to them. I thank you for this chance Vice Commander, I swear I'll do my best to bring you the results you desire!" I bow at her, but going by her frown it only made her more uncomfortable.

"No need for formalities. You will be assigned under my command in the Research Team, I want a daily report at 7 PM. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the engineers and the floor where you'll spend most of your time."

"Yes, Ma'am. I do have a request to make, if it's alright with you." Her bored gaze became firm, as she focused on me. Lightly brushing her bangs to a side, she straightened her posture and gestured me to speak.

"What is it you want?"

"I would like you to consider my permanent transfer to this base, as we discussed before."

"Why? After the railgun is finished, do you have any other business here? Out with it, don't be shy!" Her childish tone startled me, however after looking at her narrowed eyes I could tell she's merely testing me.

"Well, if you deem the railgun worthwhile I would like to request you to consider taking the XFJ Project under you. I know resources are scarce, but the railgun and the Shiranui Second complement each other quite well. While the railgun can take care of many enemies from long range, the Second is a great machine when it comes to mid and close range. I believe it would be a great addition to our military force."

"I know of it already. While I admit the Second is an amazing machine, we do not have anything to pick up their development and would need to make an engine according to it's specs. That's without mentioning the fact that the Type-94-1C is an exclusive unit of the Shogunate. I believe that we're better off upgrading all our 2nd Gen TSFs, instead of spend our funds trying to build from scratch a completely new TSF." She briskly disregarded my proposal as she looked into me again with those fierce eyes.

"I understand that it would be a huge hole on your budget, and a very big time eater. But it's performance cannot be compared to that of any 2nd Gen TSF, even if they are upgraded. I know that the relations between the UN and the Empire are more tense than they ever were before now, but if you provided them with such a powerful 3rd Gen mech things would surely return to how they were at the start of the year. While it's initial cost will be quite high, once we manage to iron out it's specs it should become a very easy to mass produce TSF, if you wish to see them I have the reports with me." She raises a hand, signaling me to give her the report, which I do without delay.

"Let's see here... Hmm..." She again slowly reads the papers.

I can't believe how nervous I am. My palms are all covered by a faint sweat and I can't keep my feet quiet. I move my eyes from her to the walls, but I can't calm down. No matter how many deep breaths I take, my heart is beating quite strongly near my neck. Peace Yui, you still have time to convince her.

"1st Lt. Takamura, compared to a Takemikazuchi, how does the Second fare?"

"To a Type-00? It depends on the model. The Second is still not as powerful as the Type-00C, the Type-00C has a better engine but the Second could have a comparable performance for a much lower cost. However, the types A, F and R are without a doubt superior to it in every way. Of course, in the end it's up to the pilot to bring the full potential of the machine to life, but going by the cold numbers the Second could achieve a similar performance to the Type-00C in general. The Takemikazuchi will always be better in close range, but for a more generalist approach, improved maneuverability, and for it's lower cost of fabrication and maintenance the Second is the superior choice in my opinion." With how easy it would be to produce and upgrade we could replace all of our old TSF while not forcing the Guard to develop another machine out of pride, like when the Shiranui was deployed.

"I see, makes perfect sense. Question, did you bring your Type-00 with you to the base?"

"Huh? Yes, I did. But I do not have authorization to allow you to tinker with it or to burrow it's components." She brings a hand to her forehead as she sighs audibly, then she ruffles her head again.

"I wasn't going to ask you that. You said we couldn't make 2nd Gen TSFs as strong as the Second, and that your Type-00F is better than the Second. Could you do me a favor and perform a test run for me?" She asks me as she curves her lips, handing me a paper. A dark blue TSF's data, what is... This has got to be a joke.

"Vice Commander, if you forgive my rudeness, there is no way a Kagerou could achieve these numbers."

"Are you calling me a liar, by any chance?"

"No, Ma'am. But these statistics, these results... Can you tell me more of this?" She looks to the wall, hiding her mouth with her entwined hands.

"Only if you agree to do this test for me. What do you say? Your Type-00F against this Kagerou. I'll give you a hint, it's based on the Active Eagle design of Prominence, I believe you are familiar with it."

"Yes, one member of my past squad used one actually. It's performance was nowhere near this good, however." Is this the result of the accord with the Shogun to make new TSF tech? First we rake in funds with these new little upgrades, and once we fill our box we start the development of our big guns? So there was no need for me to worry, she is just being careful and timing her projects.

"So, what do you say?"

"I accept your orders, Ma'am. I'll gladly spar against this TSF if that is your wish."

"Obedient one, aren't you? Alright, I'll arrange the test for a few days in the future. Here are some more papers on it, so that you know what to expect. Even if this is a test, I'd like you to take it seriously. …Not like you have a chance against him anyways." Her tone got lower at the end and I couldn't hear her well, but going by her wide smile she is expecting me to deliver good results to her. And that I will.

"Understood, Ma'am."

"Now then. Your room is on the third hallway of the barracks. Just to avoid any misunderstanding, I'd like you to not involve yourself with the Cadets that are still being trained here."

"Huh? Um... Alright, however could I... Ahem, could you allow me to watch over Cadet Mitsurugi, if it's possible?"

"Mitsurugi? Oh, are you here as another bodyguard?"

"Sort of. It's not an official arrangement so I would watch over her until she's done with her service in the UN or until I receive further orders regarding her safety, so if you allow me to keep tabs on her activities and can send me along her squad when she is deployed to a mission I would be truly thankful. And she will too." I hand her a small paper, with the symbol of the Koubuin House in a strong shade of purple. She frowns at the sight of it, tightening her grip on the paper. "I know that imposing more things onto you is quite rude, since we are only asking without giving. But I'm allowed to move out in my Type-00, I'm sure I will be useful to you. Please, think of me as another soldier under your command."

"That was the plan, however let me ask you one question. I want a serious, honest answer. Is that the only reason you wish to be near Mitsurugi's squad?" Again she narrows her eyes, entwines her hands and stares into me.

"Yes, that's all there is to this." I can't say I didn't expect her to doubt me.

"Really? Then... Do you not know of someone called Shirogane?" Huh? I didn't expect her to mention him at all.

"Err... Yes, I do."

"Oh?" She opens her eyes wide as she smiles. Why is she so surprised? "So you know of Shirogane, can you tell me what you know of him?"

"Um... He's a cadet in Mitsurugi's squad, he was stationed at Yukon during the Incident, I think he was transferred here by your orders and he's something like your protegee, I believe?"

"Yes, all that is true. But why do you know of him?" Her eyes light up as she leans forward. Her piercing gaze fills my view, I didn't have any reason to lie but anyone would be left struggling under such a strong glare.

"I was told his records were very good, so if he were commissioned I... I'll be honest, I wanted him to be the test pilot of the Second."

"Huh? The test pilot?"

"Yes, I was told his efforts were marvelous. So, if he also produces similar results in his training course as a surface pilot I wanted to ask you to make him into the test pilot of the Second, if he also agreed of course." There is no point in lying, honesty is the best policy. If I want them to accept me as their ally I must reveal my hand to them first, I do want to meet him if I could.

"Hmm... That... Well, it's not impossible. But is that all there is to it?"

"Yes, that's all. I would like to speak with him, to see what kind of person he is, but that can wait until you allow me to do so."

"So you hold no grudges towards him for being a Japanese that was trained abroad?" So that's what she wanted to ask. I know that my old reputation is still haunting me, but still…

"I am no longer who I used to be. I realized that holding onto such grudges and prejudices is nothing more than a waste of time. I no longer have animosity towards foreigners in me, I will judge people for how they are and not by their birth place. He is my comrade first and foremost." I speak firmly, staring right at her eyes. Crossing my arms, I await her answer. She gives me back a small smile.

"Alright. Then I'll see what I can do. However please refrain from approaching him for the time being, he is my protegee and he has a... very short temper for people of the Royal Guard."

"Eh? Why?"

"Let's just say that... He had a few bad experiences with them. By the way, I've heard you were the Leader of your squad back in Yukon and that you fought quite bravely to protect the base and city from the BETA, aside from the test I proposed you before, would you be willing to assist me in some tests and mock battles?"

"Of course, it will be a pleasure to serve you. If there's anything you need of me, do not hesitate to ask and I will do my best to deliver." I truly want to be here, if I can help you finish these new parts and use them to revive the Second that will bring a swift end to the tension between the Empire and the UN. If I can watch over Mitsurugi while getting closer to Shirogane, I'd be killing two BETAs with one slash. I'll do any and all the tests and battles you order me to, and I'll help as much as I can during the development of the railgun. I'm prepared to sleep only four hours a day to finally bring the XFJ Project back to life.

"Good answer. Now, let's go over some details of your enlistment here. You'll have S2 level of clearance, and aside from the railgun documents you won't have access to any other documents above your rank."

"Understood."

"Let's move back to the railgun, there are some questions I want to ask regarding it's cooling system and the backpack."

* * *

_November 21st. Fifth Day of the CCSE._

_(Evacuation Point. 09:48 PM.)_

**[Marimo]**

* * *

Almost ten, huh? They're still not here, what happened to them? All the members of the Wasp Squad are already here so they should have no more problems to reach this place. Are they so hurt that they can't get past the traps?

Captain Nanase admitted that he was bribed after I put him on the phone with Yuuko, I don't know the details but Yuuko confirmed me that she will start pulling some strings to find out who and why did it. The three of them got really beaten up, honestly I expected as much from Ayamine, but Tamase's and Yoroi's performance that night surprised me.

Their figures as they ate after coming back filled me with happiness. Their small, creaking voices could barely hold back the tears once the realization came to them. Tamase started crying in the middle of lunch, Yoroi bit her tongue twice trying to not cry, and Ayamine didn't say anything but the fact that she was openly smiling is proof enough that she was overjoyed.

Yet, not everything is good news. Those two Royal Guard that came back today are seriously giving me the creeps. Their eyes are completely void of light, they kept asking about the soldiers' actions and about Shirogane. They've come every hour to check whether he arrived. I could understand if they were asking about Mitsurugi, but Shirogane? What did you do this time to upset the Guards? I can tell they have no good intentions, I've seen those eyes before. The eyes of a murderer, cold, wide open, void of life and mercy. Do they think Shirogane is involved with Nanase? No matter what I said to them, they would give me this big, wide grin showing me their teeth, and then they would go away laughing quietly. That laughter sent chills down my spine, I've met plenty of Royal Guards that had quite a few screws loose, or rather missing altogether.

Sigh... They did went above my expectations, all of them. Maybe... For once, I can have a squad that doesn't die after their first two missions.

When I was assigned as the Instructor of the 207th Cadet Squad in Hakuryo Base, I thought it was weird. People coming from all over the country to join our program, soon I learned of the real purpose of the Base. To prepare Cadets to serve as part of our elite force, the A-01 Special Taask Force, that would become the backbone for a top secret project. Little did I know that Yuuko was behind it. Back then I couldn't see straight, I kept running away from my pain. The pain of losing my crush after he confessed to me he was in love with someone else, the pain of losing all my comrades time and again no matter what tactics I employed. I was not strong enough, I was still clinging to the idea of nobility, of a war where we could all survive, I was so naive. I kept charging ahead, only to return alone. When did I snap? When did I become Marimo 'Reaper' Jinguuji? I no longer remember.

What I do remember is that I was one of the few survivors of the troops that were sent in the first, and last, collaboration of the Empire with COSEAN to defend mainland Asia. That's why I went double hard on all my Cadets, I wanted them to experience just a tiny bit of the hell that would befall Japan, so that those who had the guts to fight would come out stronger, and those who didn't could avoid wasting their or their comrades' lives. Looking back on it, I was a monster. How many children did I break during those days? Just remembering what I did to Isumi is enough to make me wanna hit myself. But... It was all pointless. Half of my graduates were killed during the first days of the Invasion of the '98, more died during the Battles of Kyoto, Yokohama and Honshu. After we got relocated, the numbers just kept going down and down, after Lucifer only two squads with ten members each remained.

Back in the day, I trained squads until the letter I, with four members each. Since the '95, I trained around forty Cadets a year until the '98. From all of those only three are still alive. All of the rest are dead. From the ones I trained on the '99 and 2000, only one from each generation remains. I thought that... Maybe I had the wrong idea. Maybe we didn't need a calm Marimo, maybe we needed the Reaper to come back. That's why this year I returned to how I used to be. We need more Isumis, more Hayases. I can't... I don't want to keep seeing my squads get decimated only a few months after being commissioned. The BETA probably can spawn thousands of them a day, but we need so much more time and resources to bring a couple of people to the basic level of aptitude, I can't keep being so lenient. My goal is to make them survive, not to turn them into blind killing machines.

That's why I was so glad when Shirogane arrived, someone who could take my training regiments, someone who could keep up with the Reaper. He's the best, he's my star Cadet. No one could ever compare, not Narumi, not Hayase, not Sakuma, not Isumi. If he could show the rest that he could do it, all of them would start trying their hardest to keep up. If only he had arrived at the start of the year…

This generation of Cadets is much more skilled than the last ones. Mitsurugi, Ayamine, Tamase, Suzumiya, Takahara. All of you have the making of great pilots, so long as you survive long enough to leave a mark. And yet, I had to bear with these stupid political ploys. All of them should have graduated already, but if that's how you wanna play fine by me. I gave them the hardest training I could ever come up with, and they endured it. Sure, they weren't doing it like Shirogane but he's an outlier, I can't even see where his limits may lie. But all of you should be proud, I gave you hell and you braved through it. The fact that you fought against commissioned soldiers and won is enough to prove my point. We don't need a gentle Marimo, we need the Reaper.

However, to think you'll leave him behind. Abandoning Shirogane, despite how much he tried to fit in, despite how much he ignored your insults and kept smiling through the trainings, despite the fact that he shielded Mitsurugi from their first shot? If he had failed because of this, I would have made you all fail as well. I thought that, just like me and Arai became better after clashing with each other for so long, letting you all clash and flare up a rivalry between you and him would make you all grow more. But it seems that when push came to shove, you all forgot all about what I taught you about teamwork and fighting in adverse situations, and yet going by the mics Shirogane forgave them and is traveling with them. That boy is too kind for his own good, though it's hard to blame him. Going by his records, he lost everything he had twice and is just looking for a place to be.

He had the bravery to fatally wound the soldiers, it's true that he overdid it but, if we go by the book, he fulfilled his mission perfectly. He took care of his enemies without giving them a chance to retaliate. Honestly, I cringe just to think how these people got trained. To abuse their power against those girls, when I confronted them they started blabbering about how poor they are, how they deserve better, and a lot of crap. Hmph, they made a grave mistake and paid for it. If Mitsurugi and Sakaki had chosen to fight back during their first encounter, we could have avoided this whole mess.

Sigh... Still, I can't go to sleep yet. Where are you three?! The others are already sleeping after a good dinner, we won't have enough time to properly heal your wounds if you take too long. Stop making me worry and get here already!

...Hm? What's that?

I heard a sound, then it happened again. And then I heard it clearly, a voice through the night.

"C'mon girls, it's... just... right... there!" Shirogane's voice echoed through the air as I saw him climbing his way into the island.

Instead of throwing himself into the grass, he went back near the edge and helped Mitsurugi up as Sakaki finished climbing her way as well. So they used the boat, huh?

"Congratulations you three, you have finished your CCSE." I say as I approach them. Mitsurugi looks like she just took a dip in the sea, she slowly wipes the sweat of her face. Sakaki's eyes look dim as she rubs her right leg with a frown on her face. Shirogane is bending forward holding his knees.

"Instructor... We have arrived." Sakaki gives me a salute as she regained her composure. Mitsurugi does the same, meanwhile Shirogane is still hunched over.

"What is it, Shirogane? Ran out of energy?" I try to taunt him but he remains in the same position, breathing heavily.

"I think... I'm gonna keel over and faint any minute now. Fucking cliff..." Mitsurugi and Sakaki nod to his words instead of scolding him. They must be exhausted, let's get this over with so that they can get their well earned rest.

"Alright, I'll announce your score." Shirogane slowly stands upright in attention as he hears my words. "All of you dealt with your first targets quite admirably, wasted no time and got to the point immediately. However, from then on you have different scores for what you did." All of them grimace. Sakaki holds one elbow with her palm, Mitsurugi grabs the edge of her pants quite strongly, and Shirogane is biting his lips. "Mitsurugi, Sakaki. You abandoned one of your squadmates when you met the chasers. While there is no rule that states that this can't be done, I'd like to tell you something. When I enlisted, no more than ten years ago, to pass the CCSE all members of the squad had to survive. However your bet didn't work and you got captured, you should have had to pay the ultimate price for it. Ironically, you were saved by the one you abandoned, you couldn't even protect yourselves. We don't need soldiers like you in our army, you're just dead weight." Their faces twist upon hearing my words, their eyes are open wide, their mouths open and close as their lips tremble.

"Instructor, if I may, at the time we-"

"Sakaki, I already heard enough pitiful excuses from Ayamine. That is not the worst of it at all, not only Shirogane had to go save your sorry asses but he also had to take care of everything himself. We have mics on the island scattered around and we know he got in charge of the fight with your captors and took care of most of the traps afterwards. What were you two doing exactly? Were you too busy staring at his abs to do jack shit?!"

Their faces get red and they look to the ground, Shirogane is staring blades at me. He's holding a retort for now.

"Then, during the second chase he was the one who noticed the ambush, the one who told you to run and the one who fought back. Honestly, what did you do? Did you do anything? At all? So much time and resources wasted on two useless fucktards that can't even save their own asses when it counts. You only brought Shirogane down in this test, but I suppose that's an achievement in and of itself." Despite the low light I can tell their faces are growing pale, Mitsurugi can't even look up from the ground as she quivers in place, Sakaki is trying to stare back but keeps looking elsewhere as soon as we make eye contact.

"Instructor, they did help me. I did not do all the work."

"Shirogane, I do not remember giving you permission to-"

"And I don't remember when trash talking my squad became part of our evaluation, with due respect. They were not useless, they helped me with many traps that I couldn't have dealt with, they shared their medical supplies with me to heal my wounds, and most importantly kept one of our chasers at bay when we had to fight them. There was no way I could have dealt with both at the same time. So, while I totally understand your anger, could you please stop badmouthing them?"

You got balls, Shirogane. You're the first that talks back when I'm the Reaper with actual arguments since Isumi. It's not like I didn't knew what you just said, I was going to mention it, but let's roll with it. I can see why Yuuko holds you in such high regard.

"Alright, let's move on then. You caused more trouble than you're worth, but one could say that you mended it by regrouping with Shirogane and cooperating with him from then on. Sakaki, Mitsurugi, you both get a Seventy in your CCSE." Their eyes light up, they got a passing grade. Mitsurugi's knees betray her and she falls to the ground. Sakaki hugs her sides as she struggles to not cry. "Now then, Shirogane…"

"Yes?"

"You killed two of your pursuers, gravely harmed another three. We lost five pilots because of you. You also did the stupid thing to trust in those that had abandoned you once." He frowns at me but doesn't retort. "They could have abandoned you while you were asleep and you would have failed the test, you also should have prioritized your own security during the chase instead of staying back with them, since they were nothing but a hindrance to you at that point. That could have costed you the CCSE. However, you defended yourself admirably, dealt with most traps by yourself, neutralized your enemies with fast and lethal force, and guided your team to victory. It's clear that you're the biggest reason you three are here right now. However, you did get captured when you first encountered the chasers and barely managed to escape. You also had a lot of luck, you escaped by a hair from your first pursuers without serious injuries, you got lucky that the girls didn't betray you twice, you also got lucky that the second chasers didn't immediately capture you and forced you to use your radios to give up. You made many mistakes, add that to the blood you spilled... And you can imagine what your score is, right?"

"Instructor, if we passed the test then he should-"

"Silence, Mitsurugi."

"But he saved our lives! I was unconscious when he found me, they could-"

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"Eh?" Eyes wide open she struggles to retort. You're so naive, do you really think people will believe your words all the time?

"Where is the proof that you were unconscious? Or in any danger?" I know she's telling the truth, but I have to pressure them. So that they know what will happen when they screw up once they get commissioned.

"Proof? I... My scars would-"

"That only implies there was a fight, nothing about some bruises says mortal danger." She sharpens her eyes and takes a step forward.

"However, if you had microphones all over you should-"

"Meiya, it's fine. Please continue, Instructor." I thought he would be the most angry one, yet he calmed Mitsurugi down with only a gaze. She stares at him for a second, lowers her gaze and takes a step back.

"Cadet Shirogane, you have scored a Sixty Five on your CCSE. That is the lowest score one can get while also passing the test, you managed to arrive here before dawn so that worked in your favor. You avoided climbing the cliff during daylight, that was your saving grace. Congratulations, you all barely passed the CCSE maggots!"

I thought he would scream in joy, drop to his knees or something, but he kept standing in place with his ice stare. Only then I noticed he was not staring at me, but rather at the two green haired figures that were some meters behind me. They were staring at him with those hawkish eyes. After I noticed them, they turned around and made their way to the command post.

"Instructor... About those two soldiers…"

"Mitsurugi, there will be a time to discuss that. For now, let us go to the command post. You all have earned a long shower and a plentiful dinner. Tomorrow at two in the afternoon we're leaving, just so you know. That is all." I march towards the command post, but I take a glance at them after some steps.

The girls were trying to cheer Shirogane up, smiling at him and probably saying some cheesy lines since he did pass the test. Whatever happened in these days seems to have changed the opinion they had of him, or they're just pretending.

However, Shirogane does not smile. I don't know if he's tired but he looks dead inside. His eyes are unfocused as he walks, his lips are pursed tightly into a bitter expression. I suppose it has to do with those two Guards.

During dinner he did not change his attitude and went to sleep without uttering a word, more than a few thanks towards the girls when they spoke to him. They seemed worried about him, and Mitsurugi went to talk with the Guards but they didn't even answer the door.

Now that I finally got this squad to pass their test I won't allow anyone to harm them, I should call Yuuko for advice on how to deal with these Guards.


	24. Conflicted

**3rd Arc: Chains of Illusion**

**Chapter 24: Conflicted**

* * *

_(Ruined Settlement. Honshu.)_

**[Musou]**

* * *

Toppled buildings as far as the eye could see. What was once a chirping city is now nothing more than a desolated graveyard. And as stupid as it may sound, this graveyard is all they have left.

The small group of people refuse to give an inch, they don't want to leave their city. 1st Lt. Ichimonji is trying to reason with them, because if they rebel we will have to detain them. We, who act on the Shogun's orders, have the power to order these civilians to move out and come with us to a safer location. By force if necessary.

I don't like this, at all. I don't know why 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi inducted me into the Guard. I mean, I don't dislike the uniform or the training I got to ride a TSF, but all this nonsense about status and power? I don't mix with this.

It doesn't help that most people here are so prideful. Look at 1st Lt. Ichimonji, for example. Instead of approaching them more calmly, trying to actually talk with them, he's just screaming at them.

"...of the Shogun, this area is no longer safe. The Shogunate has taken hold of the ownership of these lands, you as vassals of the Empire should know what this means. You are currently illegally living in the Shogun's lands, shame on you! Desist in your futile struggles and let us guide you to a shelter. The Shogun only wishes you to be safe, why can't you understand that?!"

Yeah, keep shouting at them. Sigh... The things I do for money... Thanks to this whole situation my dream of having my own house is getting farther and farther away by the second.

"These are our lands! We're not the Shogun's slaves! The Emperor is our leader!" A young man screams at the 1st Lt., making the other people rise up.

"Yeah! You young'uns think that us peasants are nuthing' but a bunch a' ignorants? We are the Holy Emperor's vassals, not the Shogun's ones!" An old lady says quite annoyed while waving a wooden stick at Ichimonji-san.

"What she said! You samurai always do whatever you want! Why haven't we heard no words from His Excellency?! Huh?!" A younger woman, probably near my age, shouts while pointing at us.

I don't know much about it, but I haven't heard the Emperor talk once. Not even once. What is he doing in the Holy Palace anyways?

"We, members of the Royal Guard, follow the orders of the Shogun. The Emperor speaks only to the Shogun, to avoid his words be twisted by some traitorous vermin. If you call yourselves loyal to His Excellency, you shall comply to our orders! Or else, you shall be branded as traitors to the Empire!" 1st Lt., I think that's not a good idea.

The peasants start kicking up a fuss, calling us names and raising their shovels at us. Ichimonji-san made a gesture with his hand, and another of our group shot once at a place near their position. The impact from a 36mm shell on the ground silenced all their vigor. Is this how the Royal Guard operates? Ruling by force? Were is the honor in this?

"I do not wish to taint myself with the blood of my people. Desist on your actions, we are here by the Shogun's orders to ensure your safety. However, if you raise your arms against us one more time, under the laws of the Royal Guard, we will have to treat you as traitors." A white Zuikaku points straight at the group of people, who start retreating into the small building they were living in.

This is wrong, this isn't what we should be doing. Harming our fellows? Isn't there a different way of doing things?

"1st Lt., asking for permission to speak."

"Permission granted, what is it?"

"I believe that continuing with this course of action will only bring us more problems." His face that appeared on my vision through the Data Link looked quite different than his usual calm face.

Tilting his head slightly backwards, as if to imply he's looking down on me, half closed eyes with a fire in them staring right at me. We never got along well, me speaking against his actions will only make our relation worsen. But I'll be damned if I do nothing to avoid this mess.

"What do you suggest then, 2nd Lt.?"

"I do not know. But I beg you to listen, if we keep intimidating all the people that still live in this region, they will only grow to resent us, and by extension the Shogun. It is not hard to imagine them eventually growing to despise us, and the Shogun, if the situation does not get better. I know it's a futile gesture, but I believe we should keep trying to talk peacefully with them. We of the Royal Guard should be the ones to uphold our honor code more than anyone, what example are we leaving with this brutal way of doing things?"

"So you're just wasting my time... What did I expect from a peasant?" His face twists as if he were smelling rotten food.

"1st Lt., my origins have nothing to do with my words. If us as a group start giving people the wrong impre-"

"And who are you to decide that? We were ordered to evacuate the people, this group here is rebelling against us. They're insulting the Shogun, raising their weapons at us! I, as your commander, cannot allow any damage to befall any of you. I have made myself clear yet they are still refusing our helping hand, raising the few weapons they have at us. Why should we overlook this offense?"

"Even so, this is abuse of power against a defe-"

"No, it's subduing an enemy of Japan. We must remove this kind of attitude from it's roots, these kind of people that raise their swords at us when things go rough are the worst kind. They only care about their well-being, as soon as things go badly for them they stop cooperating. We have already lost enough time with them. More than what they're worth, if they cannot see how much the Shogun cares for them. But at least this served to know what side you stand on, 2nd Lieutenant."

"I do not know what you speak of. I only wish to finish our duties without harming our fellows."

"I... I think so too, 1st Lt. Ichimonji. I don't think threatening them like this is the right way to do this." Another of my partners joined in the conversation, another one that was inducted.

"Hmph, what can I expect from a bunch of fresh recruits? Your education is severely lacking. We are the authorities, we are the Shogun's sword. Acting against us is the same as acting against the Shogun's life, and by extension the Holy Emperor's. If these people do not cease their hostilities, we will execute them for betraying their soil. Those of you who do not comply will also be treated as traitors!"

Two others of my group jumped in the conversation, clearly dissatisfied with the words the 1st Lt. spoke. However, he retained his cold demeanor not even flinching at all the sudden questions.

Him, a member of the Royal Guard Special Security forces, wearing his red attire against us, a bunch of inducted people with not a hair of nobility in us, in our black uniforms. Rank is not as important as status, even if we eventually outranked him, due to his standing he could still boss us around. Giving people power by birthright is clearly wrong, if this is how they use it.

"SILENCE!" Ichimonji screamed as the discussion heated up. "These people have refused the aid we offered them, they tried to bite the hand that gave them food, and we, as public servants, have a duty to uphold. I expect you all to honor it. We cannot allow these peasants to sow unrest in the rest of the population."

The people were clearly shivering, unsure of what to do. They could hear him talking, but not what we were saying. They must be terrified right now. There is no talking with him, what is his problem?!

He addresses the people once more, and one of the old man in the group got closer to him. He's trying to reason with him apparently. After a short while, the old man went back to talk with the rest of the people, and after some words and shouts a group started coming closer to us, willing to evacuate. Around half of them stayed behind. Thank the Emperor that this can end peacefu-

One of the young ones that chose to stay behind started hurling rocks at the ones that decided to evacuate. Shortly after, many of them mimicked him, and started to throw rocks and blunt objects at the peasants and us. Dammit, why can't they-

The 1st Lt. gestures towards one of our members, that raises his rifle towards… No, you gotta be kidding me…

**BOOOM!**

A Zuikaku painted in white shot at their hideout once the ones that came towards us had taken some distance. The last building in the city that was still standing fell in a cloud of dust, nothing but a pile of rocks remain. The people stand in shock, no longer throwing things. The ones that came with us quickly rode a carrier, choosing to not look back.

The people cry, fall to their knees. One man rushed towards us and tried to punch Ichimonji, but he dodged it and returned the punch. Without even looking at the man, he briskly moved towards his TSF and rode it once more. Then, without a hint of hesitation in his movement... He shot at the people that didn't came to us. In a split second all the people... all of them were... this isn't... I didn't join the Guard for this.

"1st Lt. that wasn't necessary! They had already surrendered!" One of members yelled through the common channel.

"And what do you suggest we do then? They acted against my and their fellow's life, they were subversive elements that had to be removed from our Empire." Eyes closed, he maintains his usual tone despite what he just did.

"Sir, even if they were being aggressive, outright killing them is against the honor code we all got trained in when we were inducted. Imprisoning them would have been enough, if we had approached them with a different attitude then-" I'm cut short as the red and white TSFs in our group surround the three gray Zuikakus we, the commoners, were piloting.

"You sound displeased for some reason 2nd Lt., I wonder why that is? You wouldn't be on their side, wouldn't you?" They aim their swords at us, they have all the intention of bringing us down. So... This is how you truly are.

"…My apologies, sir."

"Apology accepted. I expect you three commoners can start to perform your duties as it's expected from you. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir." We all reply with a low, dejected tone. I can't help to grip the controls tightly, this is wrong on so many levels.

"Well then, Flare 1 to all units. We leave this area to the rest of the Rescue Corps. We move to the next settlement, I hope you all to be on your best behavior."

"Roger."

The 1st Lt. opened a private channel with my unit as we took off.

"Flare 6, do you copy?"

"Flare 6 here, loud and clear sir." Sigh... Why do I do things? I need to learn to shut up.

"What exactly were you trying to do, challenging my authority?"

"As I said before, I just wanted to avoid unnecessary problems for us. I meant no disrespect sir." As much as I dislike it, he's the one in charge.

"You almost sent our unit into chaos. I know you must have heard this a thousand times already, but to be inducted into the Royal Guard is one of the greatest honors one could receive. It means someone trusted in you so much that they decided to bet their honor and credibility on you. And like it or not, you have a duty and an obligation to ensure that trust is not misplaced."

"I know that, sir. However, there is a big difference between being loyal and being blind. I do not believe treating our people so harshly is fair for them. They've lost everything, their families, their homes, their peace. Their grief is a great one. I think we could allow ourselves to be more-"

"You need no thoughts, you're a blade. You do not waver, you obey your holder until the day you break. I was like that once too, you know."

"Like that? What do you mean?"

"I was once inducted into the Royal Guard, I am no noble." He leans back into his seat, as his eyes turn relaxed, losing the firmness I'm used to seeing in them. "I merely wished to honor the name my Father had bestowed me, so I enlisted in the IJA and broke my back in my training. I eventually became a Surface Pilot and was sent to the campaign on mainland Asia a few years back."

He takes a breath, and stares at me before continuing, returning to his usual sharp complexion.

"I was one of the few survivors of that carnage. Someone saw my skills during those fights and thought they could be useful for the Shogunate, and so I was inducted when I returned to the Empire. I also had to deal with this new way of doing things, but I believe this is the most appropriate way now. Dissidents must be silenced, order is above everything, in the battlefield and in politics. I saw how everything fell apart because of the people's inappropriate conduct, both in and out of the battlefield. Their pilots were quick to run away, to panic, to break formation. The people didn't cooperate and rioted many times on their shelters, despite the fact that they were taken to safe areas away from the frontlines and had proper beds and meals, while the warriors that fought for them had to be treated in tents out in the wild, on something that could barely be considered a resting place, while eating E Rank synth food."

I say nothing and wait until he keeps talking. Seeing it on the news was one thing, but hearing it is… But even so…

"I do not wish the same to happen to my land. We must maintain order at all cost, lest we fall not to the BETA but to human misery. If our ruler's power is being defied by a bunch of peasants, what will happen when things get even worse than how they are now?"

I'm not so daft to not understand his words and how much this weights on him, but even so this is going too far. One thing is arguing with them, another is pointing at them with an Assault Rifle. They had no way to actually harm us, and they reacted like that because you got violent first. Maintaining order with an iron fist is never the correct way to do things in the long run.

"However, will this kind of treatment not force the people to act against us eventually?"

"Who will?"

"Huh?"

"Who will act against us? We are their lifeline, if they're so foolish to not see that they're not worth the sacrifices that have been made to keep their hides safe. Or perhaps are you talking about yourself?" Again with that look, looking down on me.

"I would never act against the Empire, but to keep pushing the people like this... I frankly do not like it. I believe sincerity to be a virtue, so forgive me for speaking my mind all the time. But I don't believe this is what the Shogun wants." He sighs deeply as his adverts his gaze, eyes getting clouded.

"Nobody wants this. Not this war, not this ruins, not any of the things happening right now. But we are blessed, for we still have our land even if it's in ruins. I understand it can be hard to accept, but know that so long as you're a part of the Guard everybody is expecting great things from you. You can feel however you wish on the inside, but never forget the effect your words can have on those around you. Don't let your emotions control your actions. This is the way of the Royal Guard, and only a few elites are chosen to perform this duty. Do not forget that."

"So.. You're telling me I have to swallow my feelings and watch as we murder our fellows in cold blood?"

"They're no longer our fellows if they force us to draw our blades. However, I will overlook your offense today. Everybody makes mistakes, just make sure there is no next time. The other officers are not as kind as I am. And if you still have doubts, remember the attack we suffered just a few days ago. Remember the pain Koubuin-sama is going through because of your weakness. That is all."

The channel is closed. He always speaks his mind and before waiting for a reply he goes away. Is this how it is then? This is what being a Royal Guard means?

Cold assassins, that's what we are. All to keep absolute order, to keep the people in check, to show that the nobles are the ones at the top.

I understand that we need to keep order to fight against the BETA. I know that. But this isn't the way to do it. We... We are no different than dogs if all we do is follow orders blindly. Is this what the Shogun wants? Is this how we always did things? Perhaps this is how it always was, but since there was no war, no hunger, no visible death, we chose to look the other way so long as it didn't concern us.

If they're branded as traitors, it must be for something. If they're executed, they must have done something. But what if… there was no reason more than to keep the people intimidated?

The next settlement comes into view. I can only pray that these people agree to our terms peacefully.

* * *

_November 22nd. 06:39 AM._

_(Command Post. Girls' Room.)_

**[Chizuru]**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, sunlight is coming into our room from the window. It's so rare, how long has it been since I could enjoy the sunlight as I woke up? Sleeping in the top bunk is really nice. I stretch slowly within the sheets. My untied hair is all messy, my back is still stiff from all the things we had to go through.

As I raise from my bunk I see Mitsurugi sitting near the window, looking at the ocean as she stroked her hair that was not done in the usual ponytail yet. I get out of bed and approach her.

"Good morning, Mitsurugi."

"Uwa! Sakaki... Do not surprise me like that." She caressed the top of her head as she looked at me, she clearly just woke up too.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you. Are you okay? You don't look so good." Considering all we went through...

"I am fine. No need to worry." She brushes her hair to a side, since she always has it on a ponytail she must not be used to having it so close to her face.

"Are you sure? After how much we had to climb yesterday it wouldn't be weird that-"

"Sakaki, I am fine. Please do not worry, I was just... lost in thought." She returns her gaze to the sea. It really looks beautiful.

"It's a really nice sight, right?"

"Indeed. It would be nice if one day all the people of the Empire could enjoy such a beautiful sunrise like this."

"Yes. With some luck we can make it to that day and enjoy a peaceful life too." Like how it was before the BETA, before most of our budget was reallocated to the army. When... I still had you by my side, Mom.

"Peaceful..." Mitsurugi repeated the word a few times as she rested her chin on both palms as she continued to look at the ocean.

I grab my fatigues and start changing. Hopefully we can talk things out with the girls before going for breakfast, I only hope they're willing to listen. I know that convincing them that Shirogane isn't a cold blooded murdered is a tall ordeal, but I must try. I'm sure they'll understand once I tell them he did it to save us.

"Yaaaawn... Uuugh... Huh? Chizuru-san?!" Yoroi woke up, and since I was standing next to her bed she saw me as soon as she opened her eyes. Her messy hair pointing upwards, she sprung upwards in her bed in shock.

"Good morning Yoroi, we made it back yesterday at night."

"Oh, so that's what that was. That's a relief, I thought you wouldn't... Eh? Who are you?" Yoroi's eyes turned wide as she gazed at Mitsurugi. She rubbed them for a while and looked at her again, mouth hanging open.

"Hm? Oh, forgive me. I was lost in thought again. Good morning Yoroi." She smiled at her, but that only made Yoroi's mouth and eyes to widen even further.

"Meiya-san?! But... You look completely different!"

"Yes, it is me. Do I look so different without my hair tied?" Mitsurugi seemed puzzled, resting her face on one of her palms.

"Yeah, you look... more normal I guess? Your face also looks more relaxed than usual."

"I see. More relaxed, huh?"

"So... You three passed the test?" Yoroi got out of her bed, fixing her hair.

"Yes, it was a hard ordeal but we managed to arrive just in time." I say as I fix my glasses.

"And are you all alright? Did you get hurt?" Her tone shifted as she got into her pants, cracks painted in her complexion.

"Don't worry, we're alright. Mitsurugi got treated when we got back so her bruises should heal up soon. Shirogane also got treated, he's the one that got it the worst but he should be alright."

"What happened to Takeru?"

"He got hit by rubber bullets, twice. And after that he got in a tight fight with one of the chasers. He was the one that spent the longest time on the infirmary."

"Will he be alright?" Yoroi says as she finished getting in her fatigues.

"Of course. He is in no danger." Mitsurugi answers as I put my pants on. "Do not worry Yoroi, he just needs some rest."

"Well, if you say so. Did you know? The food here is delicious! I hope we can eat some more before leaving!" I'm envious of how easily she recovers her smile.

"So quick to change moods as always. Did you three have any troubles during the last part of the test?"

"Man, lemme tell you about the sushi here, it's just the best! Those octopus rolls were like nothing I've ever eaten!" She completely ignored me. Ugh, she never changes.

"Yoroi, please listen to us. We wish to know how-" Mitsurugi also got ignored.

"But the orange juice is totally the highlight here, it's so refreshing! I wish we could have real food back on the base too." Her shoulders drop as she sighs.

"We also ate a bit when we arrived, so did you all have any-" Ignored again, Yoroi listen for once!

"I'm gonna miss the food, really. So anyways, the Instructor gave us a ninety. Can you believe it?!"

"Huh? You all got... Of course, you arrived much more earlier than us."

"Tis only natural that you would get such a score. Congratulations, Yoroi. Me and Sakaki scored a seventy." Mitsurugi gives a nod, but then looks down as she rests one hand on the back of her head. Right, we really didn't deserve to score more than him at all.

"Oh, not a bad score! And Takeru?"

"Shirogane scored a sixty five." Mitsurugi folds her arms and answers her. "He took the blame for many mistakes we made, I believe it was quite unfair."

"Eh?! He almost failed it! Why? Hey, why was he blamed?!" I raise my hand at her to calm her down before speaking.

"Don't raise your voice, the Instructor just did what she wanted as usual. Mitsurugi did try to speak up but she didn't listen. The important part is that we all passed." At some point I had started to make circles in the air with one finger. When did I get this weird habit?

"Hmmm... And what about now?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"About Takeru. Are you going to keep leaving him out of everything?" I can't blame her. I deserve that evil stare since I was very harsh to him all this time.

"Yoroi, do not look at Sakaki like that. We both had a talk with Shirogane and cleared many misunderstandings we had about him. We no longer see him as an outsider. He's one of us."

"Huh, really now? So, no more hostility? Can we all start, you know, being friendly with him? You're not lying, right?" Mitsurugi sighs as she looks down again.

"Yoroi, as your Squad Leader, it was my fault that things got like this, so don't look at Mitsurugi like that. I won't exclude Shirogane anymore, not because of his skills but because I saw that he is not who I thought he was." Or more like I got my head out of the ground and started to see him and not the whole mess of prejudices that was inside of me.

I knew from the first day that he got someone killed, that he was just like me. But I forgot about... No, I ignored that. I justified myself saying that he was just a foreigner, that he got involved in that terrorist attack, that the one who died was also a dirty foreigner, that he was going to abandon us like those Americans abandoned Kyoto and all it's people. Yet, I was the once who acted like the Americans. I acted like a piece of shit, and I deserve all the blame they throw at me.

Because Shirogane didn't, he had the mental strength to not snap at me. I'm sure he must have felt horrible when he saw us running away, leaving him behind. And yet, he came to our rescue and didn't abandon us, not when I doubted to fight back or when I got stuck in that net. I do not deserve his kindness. I may not be made to lead, I'm sure Mitsurugi would make a better leader than me, Ayamine might have been right all along. Shirogane-kun is too kind for his own good, to forgive me without even screaming at me or punching me once.

...Wait, Shirogane-kun? When did I... Why am I calling him... Huh, I feel like I'm forgetting something here. Did we... No, I never called him like that. Ugh, maybe the food here is making me feel bad. Well, I am exhausted. I'll go back to normal once we're back at the base I'm sure.

"Yoroi, Sakaki speaks the truth. We do not wish to keep splitting the squad apart. My conduct towards him was most unproper as well, please forgive me for making both you and Tamase uncomfortable all these days." She gets off the chair she was in and bowed to Yoroi, making her flinch and start waving her hands in the air.

"Meiya-san, please don't! You don't have to do that. I mean I'm just... You're... Someone like you shouldn't…"

"I am nothing more than your squadmate. And I troubled you and could have caused the squad to fall apart because of my jealousy. It was my weakness that caused all this, if you must blame someone, let me shoulder all of it. Please Yoroi, forgive me."

Mitsurugi's righteousness and sense of honor are met with a shivering Yoroi, whose eyes are back to be white dots as she fumbles her arms in the air.

"Don't say that! You don't have to be like that, just... You promise you won't do that anymore? You won't assume things without speaking with him first? Chizuru-san, you promise too?"

"Of course, as a leader I will use this failure to learn from it. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"I also bow to never judge Ta- ...Ahem, Shirogane again." Did Mitsurugi just stutter when she tried to say Shirogane's name?

"Then let's leave this whole thing behind us! Phew, I'm so glad we can all finally-"

"_Grooooaaaannn... Screeeeeech…_"

An otherworldly sound startled us, Ayamine raised from the top bunk she was in. Eyes still closed she opened her mouth wide, letting out another of those howls. Her hair was a mess, it looked like one of those hedgehogs I've seen on some books.

"Kei-san, good morning!"

"...Bad morning." She swayed from side to side as she slowly opened her eyes. Or one actually, her left eye is swollen and she can't open it well. "...Oh, you're here?" She gazed at me, twisting her lips downwards.

I won't react to it. No, I won't. I have to start acting like a leader should, no more of that childish attitude.

"Good morning Ayamine, we arrived yesterday. We managed to pass the CCSE as well."

"...Oh goddammit." What?! What's her problem now?!

"Ayamine, what do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by... YAAAAWN."

"Cover your mouth when you yawn like that. It's rude."

"Shut it, you're too loud." The nerve! Why do you have to be like this?!

"And what did you mean? Are you dissatisfied that we passed the test?"

"...Kinda." She gives me side glance as she gets out of bed.

"Sakaki, do not start a fight please. We do not need another scolding." Mitsurugi spoke in a soft voice as she was in the middle of doing her ponytail.

"I know, Mitsurugi. I know that I shouldn't. It's just…"

"You okay, Mitsurugi?"

"Hm? Yes, thanks for asking Ayamine. We all made it in one piece. We all got beaten up by the soldiers we had to face, but we are fine. How are you? That eye of yours... Are you alright?"

"I'm good. And Special-kun?"

"He passed as well. He protected me when I was in danger, he's nothing like the Americans. So please don't treat him coldly anymore, he is the reason we made it here. He was there for us when we needed him the most."

"What do you mean, Meiya-san?"

"Eh? Special-kun protected you? But..." Ayamine always listens to Mitsurugi with quite some attention, but when I speak she reverts to her usual self so I'll remain quiet for now and let Mitsurugi do the explaining.

She tells them about how the soldiers chased us, about how Shirogane saved us, about how he had to kill them to stop them from harming her when she was unconscious, how he kept helping us after that and how he didn't abandon us during the second chase when he had the chance.

"All he did, he did it with us in his mind. He took care of most traps himself, he even helped me many times as we were climbing, he lent me his strength so that I wouldn't fall when I thought I could no longer move. I'm not telling you to change your mind overnight but could you give him another chance?"

"...If you say so." She closes her eyes as she strokes her chin.

"I'm so glad you agreed Kei-san! Miki-san will be very happy to hear these news!" Yoroi beamed at her as Ayamine finished changing into her fatigues.

"Oh right, shouldn't we wake up Tamase?" Mitsurugi said, looking at the bed where the last one was still sleeping as she purred.

"You're right Mitsurugi. Tamase... Tamase wake up." I got to the side of her bed and spoke to her, shaking her shoulder slowly.

"Hmmm... Uuughh... Yaaawn... W-Whu... Huh?" Her half asleep eyes looked around, her hair was more of a mess than Ayamine's. How does she even get this thing in place every morning?

"Miki-san good morning!" Yoroi also came to her side and greeted her with a charming smile.

"Yaaaawn... Uwawha... Morning... Snore... Snore... Zzz…"

"Is she... still asleep?" Mitsurugi stared at her as she tilted her head.

Tamase looked to be awake, but was still in the bed and her upper body was swaying back and forth slowly with her eyes half open.

"Tamase, are you awake?" I grab and move her shoulder which makes her twitch.

"Huh? Eh?... What... Sakaki-san?"

"Yes, that's me. Good morning, are you finally awake?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm... Eh? Eh? Sakaki-san?! When did you- Mitsurugi-san too?!" Her eyes became white dots too as she made small squeaky sounds as she saw us.

"Good morning Tamase. We arrived yesterday night, we managed to pass the CCSE too."

"Oh, is that so? And... Um... Are you all alright?"

"Yes, Mitsurugi and Shirogane got roughed up quite badly, but we're fine now."

"So you did nothing." Ugh, Ayamine smirks at me as she fixes her hair.

"Ayamine, what was that?"

"You two, stop it. Don't ruin our day of victory. Tamase, we owe you an apology." Mitsurugi bows to her and I follow suit.

"Eh? What's this about?"

"Due to my weakness, I ended up causing you and Yoroi quite some trouble. I didn't meant to make you feel bad, I apologize for how I uncomfortable you must have felt these last weeks. I do not ask you to forgive me now, but please give me a chance to mend my mistakes."

"I also ask you the same. I know I said many harmful things to you, but please give me another chance to prove you that I am worthy of being your leader. Forgive me, Tamase."

"Eh?! Awhawha… No, I mean, yes, no wait... I mean, don't bow like that! So... Um... Can you tell me what happened? I mean, why are you apologizing?"

This time I tell Tamase what happened. Her face resembled that of a cat after hearing lightning roar in the sky, her eyes shrinking and clouding over as if she had seen a ghost behind me as I told her that Shirogane killed some soldiers, and even more when I told her how we were chased.

"It was all thanks to him, really. Without his help we would have failed the test, but we also would have gotten harmed quite gravely." Mitsurugi nods at my words.

"So you're no longer suspicious of him? And what about him? Does he... resent us for leaving him behind?" Ayamine, who was gazing at the ocean, turned to look at us as she heard Tamase's question. Yoroi also had her eyes light up in interest.

"He did say he didn't want to be alone but... If charges are pressed against him we have no proof to prove his innocence. He will surely be blamed for killing those two soldiers, despite doing so to protect us." I should do something as his Squad Leader, but what can I do? Can I convince them to come with me to speak with the Instructor? I don't know what they think of him now that he killed two soldiers. What if-

"What's up with that shit?!" Ayamine talked suddenly making me jump a little. Her frown was growing by the second.

"What Sakaki meant was that we have no proof to prove we were in danger. The Instructor didn't believe me when I said I was knocked out unconscious, and my words are just that. Empty words without backbone. So even if he is willing to let this offense slide, he... he might be kicked out of the army. Or executed." Mitsurugi closed her eyes as she held her elbows tightly.

"Eh? But... But that's not fair! He... He saved you, and yet he's gonna..." Yoroi trembled as she grabbed her sides quite strongly.

"Of course it's not fair, but it is what it is. We have no proof, so there's not much we can do."

"Hmph, of course you'll say that."

"Ayamine, what do you mean?" I do not like her tone or that side glance she's giving me.

"What else would you say? You used him to get the result you wanted and now you're putting the blame on him to save yourself. Wasn't it your fault that happened? Why didn't you help Mitsurugi fight? What were you doing when she was getting beaten up?"

"Ayamine, stop. Sakaki was-"

"I was also getting beaten up, didn't you hear us?" She raises one hand with her palm facing the upwards before resting it on her chin, looking at me with sharpened eyes.

"And where's the proof? You said she got knocked badly while you were just restrained, isn't that weird?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She was unconscious, how do we know you weren't cooperating with the soldiers? Where's your proof?" Her eyes drill into me as she takes a step towards me.

"Ayamine, that's rude. Sakaki was also-"

"I was there, I know they don't prove anything but I still have all the bruises I got. Or perhaps you would like to see the cut I got on my right leg when I did try to fight back? Or maybe you could ask Shirogane, since he was the one who saved us? C'mon speak up, what is it now?!"

"...You got a cut on your leg?" Ugh, I'm so done with her! I raise my pants a bit and show her the large cut I got, almost up to the knee.

"Sakaki, when did you... No, why did you say nothing?!" Mitsurugi was outraged.

"I did treat it, but we didn't have enough bandages. Had I used them on my leg we wouldn't have been able to patch you up. Shirogane got harmed on his shoulder and his back so I used most of my bandages on him."

"Huh? Special-kun... on his shoulder..." Ayamine repeated my words with her eyes closed.

"Sakaki, we must go get this treated at once!"

"Mitsurugi, calm down. I already got treated yesterday when we arrived here, after eating. Don't worry, I'm fine now. So, is this proof enough for you Ayamine?" I know it's not, I know you were right. I'm a failure as a leader. Dad was right, I'm too emotional to be a soldier. No matter how much I try to hide under a shell, I'm just... I'll never…

"...Sorry."

"Eh?"

"Sorry. I take it back." Ayamine gave me a very small bow, eyes down looking to a side.

Did she just apologize? To me? After I screamed at her?

"Ahem... Then, did that explain all we went through?" Mitsurugi asks them, they all nod.

"So... Ayamine, what happened to your eye?" She pouts and looks away. Hey, I'm just worried you know? We may not get along but you're still my squadmate.

"...I took a hard one to the face." Huh?

"Yeah, that was hard to watch. I never thought you would drop to your knees so easily." Yoroi nodded at her words. Tamase shivered while giving Ayamine a sad look.

"Um... You three, what does that mean?" Mitsurugi asked as a light blush appeared on her face.

"What I said. I got hit by a baton when I was wrestling with those damn soldiers. They could have aimed at my shoulder or the top of my head, but fuck no, they had to go for the eye. It didn't help that the thing was hard and thick as hell. Fucking assholes, shame I couldn't pay them back." It's so weird to see her so openly emotional, cursing like that.

"Luckily Miki-san returned the favor later. She totally saved us back then. You should have seen that slash! Man, just remembering that is making me shiver!" Yoroi hugs her sides as she shakes comically a little, making Tamase blush as she hides part of her face under her blanket.

"Yoroi-san! You promised you wouldn't talk about that!"

"Tamase, can you explain to me exactly what did you do?" Mitsurugi got interested in this and approached them.

"Meiya-san, don't let Miki-san deceive you! When he was grabbing us from behind she was the one who endured the most, she's a real wild one despite her cute looks. And then she went on him so fast. Really, you did him in so hard I thought you were actually Meiya-san for a sec there!"

"Yoroi-san stop it! You're making me feel bad!" She covers her whole face with her sheet.

"Tamase, what did you do? Please, do tell me about this fight." Mitsurugi asked her with stars on her eyes. Tamase gets out from her bed, fidgeting a bit.

"It wasn't so amazing really. I mean yeah, I roughed him up quite badly but just because they wanted to harm us. The women that were with that man were really rough on me and Yoroi-san, so Ayamine-san had to step in and take both of them at the same time. I just wanted to do something to help." Ayamine got close and petted Tamase softly.

"Those two bitches were too rowdy for my taste. But I got to see the man on his knees, so I'm satisfied. And Tamase here was the one who spotted them and got shit done. Good girl." She gave us a thumbs up as she kept petting her. What... What did these three do?

"So... Exactly what happened?" Mitsurugi asked with clear stars in her eyes.

They tell us of how they got to a bridge and took some time deciding what to do, and then the soldiers found them. Then they struggled, but the soldiers didn't want to just let them go and got aggressive against them. So it wasn't just us, they wanted to harm us. Dad… Did you have anything to do with this?

"That fight with that man was really scary, I was shaking in my boots the whole time. Right, Miki-san?"

"Yeah, I could barely hold my knife at the time. Ayamine-san got really hurt, and it was so scary, I thought we were gonna get so hurt." Tamase hugs her sides as she quivers.

"Damn soldiers." Ayamine threw a punch to the air while frowning.

"So, how was your fight with the soldiers?" Tamase asks us as she also gets out of bed, looking for her uniform.

We tell her of all that happened, with Mitsurugi telling her of what occurred yesterday.

"And after they captured us, they forced us to fight against them. Sakaki was helping me and even then we took quite some time to defeat our opponent. Despite her support, we had to rely on underhanded tactics to defeat her." All of them go 'Whoa' at her words.

"Even with you two fighting together... What about Takeru?" I fix my hair into my usual ponytails as I answer her.

"He dealt with his fight quite nicely if I say so myself. I did saw him get kicked to the ground once, but he seemed to have regained the upper hand at some point."

"Ooh... That's our Shirogane-san for sure." Tamase smiles as she changes into her fatigues.

"Stubborn bastard, that he is." Ayamine, are you insulting him or complimenting him?

"Anyways, Shirogane got the worst beating in that fight. And yet he finished before us." We might start our piloting tests, but after taking such a beating I've seen that I need to polish my CQC skill in case it ever becomes necessary. Thankfully, Mitsurugi agreed to lend me a hand with that.

"Hm? Sakaki, how do you know that? Did he not approach us as soon as we finished restraining our opponent? Did he not finish his fight at the same time as us?"

"No, just a while before that I got thrown to the ground, remember? And then I saw him restraining the other one. She surrendered apparently. Though I still don't know why she had to go and stomp on his back like that before, even if she suspected him of having a mask."

"They… Sakaki, what do you mean?" Mitsurugi stares firmly at me. I tell her of what I saw and what Shirogane told me when I asked him about it.

"Maybe they suspected him of being a spy since he came from abroad?" Tamase said timidly as she fixed her hair in place.

"He said the same and insisted that he was fine. Those two girls are really weird that's for sure." I can't stand them. Maybe because they were playing with us?

"Special-kun is suspicious. But what you said is even more, you think they had a story with him?" Ayamine said as she put a patch over her swollen eye.

"I mean we really don't know much about him. We should just ask him about it, but yesterday he was really tired. Maybe we should just let this be?" I need to think of his mental health. He was under a great deal of stress and he will have to face a trial now, I must give him a little rest for today.

"Yeah, let's give Takeru a rest for today. We gotta go talk with the Instructor to stop him from being kicked out!" Yoroi proposed with glee. I'm so glad to see you all still think of him as your partner.

"Shirogane-san was always trying to help us, so we have to make it clear that he didn't do anything wrong. Those soldiers did treat us really badly too, so we should talk too!"

"True that. Those three were really weird, and they hurt us badly." Even Ayamine?!

"Good to know we all agree on this, right Mitsurugi? ...Mitsurugi?" Her eyes were closed as she was clawing at her elbows for some reason.

"...A story with him? What does that…"

"Meiya-san?"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Mitsurugi, are you alright? You've been lost in thought a lot since you woke up." She brushes her hair off her face and straightens her posture on the chair, crossing her legs.

"Yes, I was just... debating with myself."

"Well, we should all go have a talk with the Instructor. It might be useless, but we gotta try. Wanna go now or after breakfast?"

"I say we go now!" Tamase said as she finished tying her hair.

"Same." Ayamine gave a nod as she put on her boots.

"Me too. The sooner the better." Yoroi said as she also finished putting on her boots.

"Alright, let me put on my boots too and we can be on our way."

* * *

_Same Day. 06:03 AM._

_(Near the Shore.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

And here's another one. With this I have the two seashells I wanted to give them, one for Kasumi and one for Sumika.

I couldn't sleep at all. Worst part is, I know I had a nightmare but I can't remember it. It's a horrible feeling because I feel really bad but I don't remember what the dream was about.

"Is that all Shirogane?"

"Yes. Please give these two to Kasumi when you get back to the base. And thanks for everything you've done for me, Instructor." I salute her and she returns the gesture.

"Do not mention it. Forgive me for giving you the news on such a short notice, I got the orders as soon as I woke up. Well, you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." We make our way to the helicopter that had just arrived.

I'll be going back to the base alone to be interrogated, and probably punished, for the murders I committed. I may end up getting kicked out of the army, Sensei might not be able to cover me this time. All I give her is trouble, no matter what I do. Why do I always screw things up? No, I can't have one loop in peace without some horrible accident sending everything to hell.

Takamura must be on the base already, so Tsukuyomi-san will start being hostile to me if I make it out from this. Those two Tsukuyomis must have surely reported my killing spree to Maya-san, or worse, to Yuuhi, so I can kiss my safety goodbye. Just when I started getting along with the girls. Universal middle fingering at it's best, this is one big mess. Well, what did I expect? You can't spell wreckage without AGE.

I had a brief talk with Sensei a few minutes ago. Apparently she got a call yesterday from someone important, she didn't mention who, that requested her to take me off the army. She was cold and went straight to business, so I'm sure she's under quite a lot of pressure. Considering my encounter with the Tsukuyomis I bet that someone was Yuuhi. That purple bitch, I'm sure she's threatening Sensei. Do as I say or I'll stop supporting Alt. IV or something along those lines.

But I got into this mess and I'll deal with it alone. Worst case I kill myself and see if I get another chance. If I don't, at least I'll stop creating negative causal data.

All because I got caught by those two... Fucking Royal Guards, not only you ruined this world's Takeru's life, you also want mine as well. This is a clear case of Takerucide, not that anyone cares about it here. As soon as the Shogun brands me as a traitor the girls will again start treating me like shit. Or worse. Even if I live, what can I do in this situation? I can't save this world alone. I'm no hero.

It's all Yuuhi's fault. She's the head of the Empire, she's the head of the Royal Guard and going by the words of the Tsukuyomis she's the one that wants me dead. I know that this world's me wasn't a bad guy, his feelings are similar to mine. He just wanted to live in peace, but you all didn't let him. He also was probably branded a traitor before dying. That was two years ago, just when Yuuhi became the Shogun. She's clearly the biggest enemy I have in this world no matter how many times I loop. As soon as she learns about me she'll come for my head no matter what I do.

If only I hadn't met those damn overgrown pickles... Pickles? Who am I talking about? The Tsukuyomis? I mean, if they let their hair loose... Since it's green one could call them pickles.

"Pfft!" Ahahaha... Is this one of his memories? So he also had a weird taste for lame jokes, just like me. The Pickle Cousins, huh? That sounds so fitting for some reason.

The door to the helicopter opens, two MP come down from it and restrain my hands. I do not resist, I don't want to make more enemies. I'm here to help, even if I'm spit on the face. My world is on the line here, I have to endure this.

I still don't know if I can trust in Sensei. First she doesn't tell me of the chasers, now she sends for me to be interrogated without giving me any sort of reassurance. I know she can't let anything get in the way of her plan, but I thought we could trust each other. She better have a good explanation for this. I need to get a clear answer from her about this, either to devise a new path forward or as key intel for when I have to loop back.

I don't care what is coming after me, be it the UN or the Shogunate, I'll cleave through you. I have my world and his world to protect, as the sword that smites evil. Because he was alone, just like me. And nobody heard his screams for help.

I'll do all I can. Even if I'm met with another disaster. I ride the copter, the Instructor gives me one last salute before the door is closed. The chopper takes off.

I close my eyes. There is nothing to be done now. No hard feelings, no regrets. All I can do is stop being so negative, to cut my losses as best as I can. I never thought that marching to a sure death would feel so hollow, so meaningless.

Just when we had got to understand each other... Just when I thought I could have just a few days in peace... I want to rest. I want my peace back.

But I need allies if I want to reach my goal. And without Sensei, there's no way my plan will work. I may be kicked out of the UN, the Shogunate is after my head…

I do have some cards left to play… But if Sensei doesn't want me on her side because I'm more trouble than I'm worth… I may need to start looking for a new ally when I get the chance. But first, I gotta make sure I stay on the base, or alive for that matter, until I can see the 00 Unit being activated and how the second theory works in action.

I don't think that threatening them will do me much good in this situation. What can I do to convince them to not kick me out?


	25. Into the Undercurrents

**Chapter 25: Into the Undercurrents**

* * *

_November 22nd. 7:23 PM._

_(Yokohama Base. Interrogation Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Please take a seat, Cadet Shirogane."

I'll be damned. I can't believe this is happening. Kawazoe-san, my old PE teacher, is apparently a Major in the IJA and Mooroka-san, the headmaster of Hakuryo High, is some sort of secretary in the UN. Ugh, this does not look good. I know how these two do things, I still remember how many times I got called to the detention office back in school.

Zoe-san... No, Major Kawazoe stares at me with knives in his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest. Unlike the Zoe-san of my world he has a really big scar on the right side of his face going from his eye to his forehead.

"Sit down already!" Sigh, his attitude hasn't changed though.

I sit down slowly, my hands are still restrained.

I didn't get a chance to speak with anyone when I arrived here, they brought me to this room immediately. Sensei and Kasumi were nowhere to be found when I got back, though that's for the best maybe. Last thing they need is to get involved with me right now. C'mon Takeru, let's roll that dice. No intimidating them, no blackmailing them. I know I won't be able to dodge the blame but I gotta stay here. And I have an idea of how I can do that. Even if they throw the 'no proof' card like the Instructor did. I need to make them say it outright and clearly, that I'm getting kicked out. Only then my plan will work. Or so I hope.

"I suppose you already know why you have been brought here, Cadet?" Mooroka-san speaks in his usual slow, uninterested tone as he takes a sip from his tea.

"Yes, sir. It's about my actions against members of the chaser squad that took part of the CCSE, correct?"

"Indeed. But before that let us ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Of course, sir."

"Well then, Cadet Shirogane, is it true that you were stationed at Yukon for two years?"

"Yes, sir." So they don't believe my cover... Go figure.

"Can you tell us the name of the squad you were part of?"

"It was the Daedalus Squad, sir. My callsign was Daedalus Seven." Major Zoe seems displeased about my answer. I don't know if they knew anyone from Yukon, but at this point I just gotta keep faking it.

"Oh? So you were part of the Daedalus Squad, huh? Give us some details on your training regime."

"That's classified, Major." And here it comes, Zoe-san's patented loud screams from hell. He gets up from his chair, moves to the side of the table and slams it with his palm. So he's the same here, huh? He has no chill.

"Huh?! What was that?! Classified my ass, you're being questioned here! You don't need to talk about confidential stuff, you retarded piece of shit! We're asking you for some routines, schedules, tangible things that are commonplace in a training program." My ears hurt just from hearing him, can't we send him to scream at the BETA? I'm sure they'll get so scared they'll fly off the planet. Or the solar system.

"I was forbidden from speaking about my time in Yukon by Vice Commander Kouzuki, so I cannot comply to your order, sir."

"If that's the case then, take a look at this." Mooroka-san put a paper in front of me. A declaration from High Command?

"What is this?"

"Ugh, this is why I hate dealing with idiots like you. This is an order from High Command, to you Cadet Shirogane, ordering you to answer all our questions truthfully. If you are found lying... Not only you'll be kicked out of the army, you'll also be taken to have a more... through questioning session." The Major licks his lips as he makes his knuckles crack.

"Please Major, there is no need for such hostility. Cadet Shirogane, can you tell us about your training regime now?"

Shit, I did not see this coming. I did read up a bit on the Blue Flag and what Prominence did... But will it be enough? Heh, whatever. At this point I'm so done all I can do is smile through it and wait for my chance to strike.

"Well, we did around the same amount of physical training I did here during November. The schedules were more tight, we barely had free time. Our shooting and sparring sessions were mixed with different fighting methods from all around the world. The lectures were the same as here."

"Aren't you being very vague, Cadet. What is it? Thinking up some excuses? Huh?!" Sigh... God, what are your vocal chords made of? Steel? Are you related to a certain red haired attorney, by any chance?

"Major, please. Let's move on to the next question, you could not take part of the CCSE with your squad, why was that?" Mooroka-san's ears must also be made of steel or diamond. He's just there sipping his tea like nothing's wrong here.

"I got into an accident with someone from the Russian side of Yukon. That got me a penalty, and my punishment was to not be part of the CCSE."

"Hmm... Yes, there were many incidents with the Soviets during this year. When did this happen? What did you do?"

...Think, anything will do. What did I... Wait, I did get into an 'accident' during my past loops. Let's use that to spew more half truths. But…

"Speak up! What did you do?! When did this 'accident' happen?!"

They're onto me, I think they know I'm lying. I'm screwed, doesn't matter how I lie, if they have a database about these incidents... Deep breaths Takeru, I can do this. I'll just spell more half truths and keep going. After all... I'll probably have to reset this loop anyways.

"I hit a 2nd Lieutenant, some of us got lost as we were walking around and some soldiers spotted us as we were trying to go back to base and tried to detain us. We tried to speak with them in English, to ask for directions, but they started screaming at us." I got punched by the gray haired soldier during the past loops, so let's just reverse that and say that I did it. That should work. "I couldn't stand seeing that, so I punched one guy so hard I knocked him out, and we ran away. After we got back to base and notified this to my Instructor, I was sent to the detention barracks. I was told the incident didn't escalate because it happened in the border of both camps. However, since I did something very stupid I was punished accordingly. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Don't talk back, you bastard!"

"Major." Mooroka-san glares at the Major as he takes another sip from his tea. "That was clear enough, Cadet. Now let's move onto the main topic." I gulp as I feel the tension well up in me. "You assaulted 2nd Lt. Sora Zanama, breaking her arm. She will need surgery to cure the wound you gave her. Can you explain what happened?" Finally, we get to the chase.

"I was under a great deal of stress during-"

"Don't put any excuses! Say what you did!" Major Zoe keeps shouting, his eyes grow redder and seem to be just about to pop from his face.

"Major, stop interrupting him. Please, continue."

"I was under a lot of pressure, they had aimed at my face with a gun when they chased after me. We were not notified of their involvement, so I doubted their words. That woman kept trying to harm me gravely, she kept aiming at my wounded shoulder. When she kept struggling and tried to smack my head with her baton I grabbed her arm and bent it, to make sure she would stop attacking me." Actually I don't know what came over me at the time, saying that I was enraged is an understatement. Was that his fury? Did this world's Takeru go through something similar, perhaps? And that triggered a leak of his heaviest info into me due to my strong negative emotions at the time?

"So you consciously tried to break her arm?" He takes out a small notepad and starts writing something on it.

"As I said, I was under stress. I probably was affected by a strong violent emotion when she attacked me. I... I truly don't know what came over me." If I admit I did it consciously it's all over.

"Hmm... Why did you not knock out Captain Ryoutarou Nanase?"

"I had no need to do so, he had already surrendered. He was not a threat to me anymore." That is not a lie.

"Fair enough. Then let's move on, when you found the rest of the Wasp Squad, what motivated you to kill them?"

"When I spotted them they were kicking my squadmates vigorously. I thought about scaring them or shooting at their feet, but then I noticed one of them was unconscious. When I saw that-"

"Wait, unconscious?" Their expressions get clouded, Mooroka-san is narrowing his eyes as he takes some more notes.

"Yes, sir. Cadet Mitsurugi was unconscious when I found them. She was not reacting to the kicks, not even those that were aimed at her head."

**BAM!**

Pain spreads through my face as Major Zoe punched me. Damn bastard, so this was their plan all along. They have no intention of listening to me.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you son of a bitch! There's no way that's true!"

"Major! I will not tolerate another outburst."

"However, sir, he's clearly lying. I knew those guys, they were good people. They would never harm anyone like that. This damn foreigner is lying through his teeth, soiling the honor of my comrades!" No wonder those bastards did what they did, with you backing them up from the shadows. This place... The UN... is rotten.

"Even so, you have no right to harm him. This is an interrogation, do not take actions that will bring shame to the IJA." Zoe grimaces and after sending another glare my way returns to his chair.

"Sir, I am not lying. They were kicking her while she was unconscious."

"Then, where is your proof Cadet?" Oh shit, here we go. Can't say I didn't see this coming. Half way there, just some more words and I'll have 'em where I want 'em.

"How am I supposed to prove something like that?"

"The burden of proof lies with you, you claimed that they were harming Cadet Mitsurugi. I now am asking you to present proof to back such a statement." Mooroka-san you sound just like Yuuko-sensei. He also ruffles his hair. His uninterested gaze and tone are really similar, I think he was Sensei's Sensei back in my world so maybe they have a similar relation here as well.

Regardless, he's a son of a bitch. What can I say to prove that?! How am I even... No, don't lose it Takeru. There is something I can do to keep the flow going.

"While I have no proof myself, you can question the gray haired one and the woman named Ruri. They were the ones that were kicking them more strongly." Major Zoe stared blades at me again, but managed to stop himself before he shouted.

"I see. So you have no proof, huh? Then, you just killed them because you felt like it?"

"I never said that, sir. Why don't you interrogate them about this?"

"Because you cannot prove that your squadmates were in any danger and we already received the Wasps' report, and in it they painted a very different situation to the one you describe. Your actions have no justification, it looks like you're trying to shift the blame onto someone else. And before you ask, your squadmates cannot testify on this matter since they're involved in this too. We can't count on their impartiality." Of course, they can't admit that they actually harmed Meiya. That would be getting in a fight with the Shogun, so they have to keep that from reaching the light. I thought this would happen, so I'm on the right track for now.

"Then, if there were no witnesses, how can you determine what happened?"

"Because someone killed two people unnecessarily and harmed gravely three other people, while the others did no such harm to the people you say they harmed. We received no report about this injuries Cadet Mitsurugi should have sustained according to you, and Cadet Sakaki was also unscathed according to the report Instructor Jinguuji sent us. Also, our soldiers have more credibility than you. They have served our nation for years while you were in America. In this situation, who do you think we will believe?" So basically I'm screwed because I acted first? I had to wait until they got a broken bone? Until they died? What the hell is wrong with this shit?!

"…It was not an unnecessary action, they still committed abuse against-"

"Cadet Shirogane, you have no proof to back up your claims. Since we need to ascertain whether this outburst is an exception or something you do regularly, can you tell us of your life before enlisting? About your friends or family?" Ugh, this is going how they want it to go. And I can't speak up without Zoe snapping at me again. I need to find an opening somehow. But I'm on the right track, if this keeps up I'll be kicked out. Just a little more…

"I do not remember any of it, sir. I don't know where my parents are, or even if they're still alive." Mooroka-san notes that down in his little notepad.

"Oh really? So... We don't know who you are and you have no one to vouch for you. That's such a shame. Well then, do you have any contacts left in America?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm... Alright, let's leave that topic behind. Next question, why did you force your squad to separate?" He entwines his fingers and narrows his eyes at me.

"Huh? I did no such thing, sir."

"Then why was your squad split during the CCSE?"

"We had to separate when the chasers appeared. Three had crossed the river and shot down the tree that we had tied the rope to. Mitsurugi and Sakaki ran away after that, leaving me behind."

"Isn't that weird, right Major?"

"Indeed, why would they abandon one of their comrades?" They narrow their eyes at me, they have already decided how this is gonna end.

"They probably didn't see me as their comrade at the time, for them I was a foreigner that was going to betray them at some point. That's why they left me behind." Despite telling the truth this time they don't seem to believe me. Mooroka-san shakes his head slowly while Zoe is tightening his fists.

"Hmph, to think you'd try to taint the honor of your squadmates. Makes me sick." Major Zoe looked like he was smelling a corpse.

"Cadet Shirogane, let me be frank with you. As soon as the report from Captain Nanase reached High Command, your punishment had already been decided. The possibility of executing you was what was being debated on."

Well shit, that escalated quickly. If they do want me dead I'm screwed.

"However the fact that you then teamed up with your comrades and somehow managed to finish the CCSE in time was a very impressive feat. The short but concise report from the volunteers from the Guard showed us that your talents were perhaps more impressive than we thought."

The report from the pickles, huh? Going by how they were glaring at me I was sure their words would have been hostile towards me. Mion was back to the lightless, hawkish eyes after all. They must have reported my identity somehow and then confirmed that 'I' am dead. But then, why did they give a good report on me instead of contacting the authorities? Or maybe...

"However, we lost five Surface Pilots because of you." Morooka-san drinks some tea, taking a breath before continuing. "There is no way you can make up for that, no matter what punishment is given to you. And you have no proof to back up your claims, you have no one to vouch for your conduct. Given the answers you've given us, and the answers we got from the Wasp Squad, I have reached the conclusion that you were conscious of your actions and decided to kill knowing what that entailed. You could have harmed their legs, but instead you chose to kill. We also could find no one who knew about you in Yukon, though it is possible they all died during the Incident. Sadly we have no idea who you are or what was your conduct like before, so we must act with our safety in mind. I'm sorry, but we have decided to take you off the UN army. You will be deported to America shortly." Yes, F-ing finally. Let's push some more buttons, just to make sure.

"...And there is no way for me to prove that I'm not some psychotic murderer as you seem to think?"

"I told you to not talk back!" In a flash he gets up from his chair and comes at me, fists tightened. I tense up, bracing for the coming hits.

**THWACK! BAM! POW!**

"Cough... Cough..." That son of a bitch... There was no need... to beat me up like that…

"Major, that is more than enough. Cadet Shirogane, during your short stay in this base you had numerous fights with your squad. I was told you were seen twice arguing with Cadet Mitsurugi on the days after the Niigata Invasion, is that true?"

"How... Yes sir, it's true." Shit, that's coming out now of all times?!

"After you kept fighting with her, despite her strong resemblance to Her Highness, you want me to believe you went to her rescue like some sort of hero?" He frowns as he adjust his glasses. Sigh... Hero, huh?

"I'm no hero. Even if it's someone I don't get along with, if I see a comrade in danger I'll do all I can to help them." I stare at them in the eye, this is not a lie. But my gaze is lost as he closes his eyes and shakes his head again.

"All I care about is the truth, and all I see in you is someone with no credibility whatsoever. Cadet Shirogane, your skills might be truly something else but your attitude leaves much to be desired. You may find greener pastures in the US Army, I do not wish to see such a promising soldier either dead or in prison for the rest of his life. Be grateful you will get out alive, many were asking to make an example out of you." Checkmate.

"...So that's how it is, huh? If you had already made the decision you should have said so from the start, would have saved us all half an hour of our lives."

I see them tense up, Major Zoe was about to snap at me again but Mooroka-san waved at him. He entwines his fingers like Yuuko-sensei does and leans forward.

"I simply wanted to make sure we were making the right choice. You have many great skills, if we could find someone who could vouch for you and prove to us that you are not a violent element I would have considered speaking with HC to revise their decision. Alas, that ship seems to have sailed."

"If that's what you wanted, why do you refuse to ask about what happened to my squad?"

"I said no backtalk! You son of bitch, who do you think you're talking to?!"

"Major Kawazoe, for the last time, remain quiet. You're here as a security measure, I am the one that makes the questions here. Cadet, I believe I already told you why we won't talk with your squad." Alright, that bridge is burned. Just some more pushes, I'm almost there…

"I'm just telling you that if you do not listen to all the involved parties you cannot make a fair judgment. Why do you listen to the Wasp Squad but do not try to hear what my squad has to say? Our words as are important as theirs, and you also can't be sure that they're not lying and covering each other's backs." Zoe's eyes flare up as he gets up from his chair. If I gotta endure some more punches, let 'em come.

"You little shit... You haven't even got into a cockpit yet and you're so cocky?! You're nothing more than a proud American trainee! You'll pay for insulting my-"

"Major Kawazoe, please step outside." Mooroka-san gives him a firm, unwavering stare. Zoe-san flinches back, he really can't keep his temper in check.

"Huh? Secretary... I didn't…"

"Step outside, now." Mooroka-san glares at him, and slowly and with heavy steps Zoe-san gets out of the room.

He finishes his tea slowly, and returns another bored gaze at me.

"Cadet Shirogane, I don't know what you think being a soldier entails, but I can tell you won't be a very good surface pilot."

"What?!" That was rude. I'm better than half of the crew here, at least.

"You have no sense of responsibility, act on emotion, are constantly creating discord on your squad. Your answers are full of defiance, despite what you did. I don't see you being remorseful about your acts at all. Someone like you spells doom for any operation. Even if you managed to pass the test, even if you became an average pilot, you would never be able to fulfill your role with that attitude. You need to mature much before you can back up your words."

"We still don't know that. And I did cooperate with my squadmates when we got together again. I'm not-"

"You have no idea what piloting is like, you've never been inside a cockpit, you may have fought against the BETA but doing so in a tank is completely different than piloting a TSF. And I don't believe a single bit that excuse you blurted a while ago. Someone as noble as Cadet Mitsurugi would never stain her honor running away from a fight, Cadet Sakaki is such a dedicated leader I don't see her leaving a comrade to his misery. But you, a foreigner that only brings problems to his squad with his inflated ego? I can see you easily sparking a discussion before that made them resent you."

This is going nowhere. Nothing I say is getting through him. If he doesn't listen to me, to my squad, and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore…

That means I have him where I wanted him. And I even got Zoe-san out of the picture. Well, let's see if my gamble works. I know the UN is in dire need for some help, if things continue like this the relations with the Empire will most certainly crumble, especially if word gets out about how they harmed Meiya. And I just happen to have a pair of things that can help them with that. You want me to show you results? That I'm not just a know-it-all teenager that actually doesn't know anything? You want me to show you how I can contribute to the UN? Oh, I'mma do it. And then I'm gonna turn around, follow your orders, let you deport me, and I'll see your face as you lose this one-in-a-lifetime chance. Let's see if you let me leave.

"...There is one thing I want to confirm, sir."

"What is it?" He was already stuffing his notepad inside his suit.

"Since I'm leaving this base, I can take with me all of my possessions, right?"

"Of course, we are not so petty to keep your belongings from you."

"Does that include the patents of my inventions?"

"...What are you talking about?" He brings one finger to his glasses. Hehehe, gotcha. I'll have to thank Sensei for her gesture later.

"During my stay here I mentioned to the XO about a pet project I had. They're two training terminals that I designed to help Cadets all over the world. The MMTS and the WMTS, those are their names. Since I'm the inventor the patent belongs to me, but we still haven't applied for a trial for mass production, so if I leave-"

"The machines leave with you? Yes, I'm aware of the laws for such developments. Let me see what the database says." He takes out a PDA and starts searching. Stroking his chin, he remains silent for a few minutes.

I can see his eyes twitch, no way in hell they would let these things leave their grasp, they're too valuable. So they will either reconsider my punishment in exchange of me selling the patent to the UN, or they'll kill me to leave no one to claim ownership of the consoles. Either way I win, the second option is actually the better one right now, ironically. Resetting this mad world would be so much easier than to keep bashing my head against the wall trying to make things right with all of you.

"This is... How did you come up with these concepts?"

"That's my secret. So, even if the UN helped in their development, since there was never an official offer to buy the patent or the production rights from me, if I leave the simulators leave with me. Then I'll take them to America and finish them there. Then, they will be known as an American invention and will be distributed first to American Training Schools and then to the rest of the world, assuming they even want to give them away." I lean back on the chair as I stare at him and cross my legs.

"But if you stay, the Empire will get their hands on them first and they will be recognized as a Japanese invention?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we could arrange a trial run or something to give the Empire some exclusivity for a year or two, with the excuse that we are gathering data. The UN will profit from having control of these things, the Empire can have an edge on their trainings and will get some recognition from it. Hell, if the Empire wants to help in their mass production I'm willing to give them a small cut from the profits. And I get to stay here. Not only you get another surface pilot, but another inventor that catched Vice Commander Kouzuki's attention." He keeps stroking his chin as he looks at the data that was in his PDA, I honestly have no idea what's in there since I never needed to check the databases to know what they are and do.

"This is surprising, such small devices... And yet, this one's screen is better than that of a Pleiades? This other one can output such clear 3D images? And yet, they seem to be simple in design. Their cost isn't so high, considering what they can do. If we mass produced these simulators and gave them to all training schools in the IJA and the UN that are stationed here... The recognition from these inventions, the profits, the improvements they could bring to our Cadets... And you are willing to share it with us? Is this one of the reasons the Vice Commander scouted you?" You took the bait. Time to drop the cold water.

"Yes, that's right. I could have stayed in America, but I chose to come back home. I wanted to find out who I was, and even if I didn't, I wanted to help my nation in any way I could. But alas, that ship has already sailed long ago according to your words." I give him my most wicked grin. He seems to be at a loss as he looks at me.

"But Cadet Shirogane, did you not want to stay here? If you're willing to share this devices with the Empire, I believe HC could-" I don't give him pause and continue to speak on my own.

"I don't want to waste your time anymore, I'm sure you're fed up by now, having to deal with a dirty foreigner like me. I acknowledge my punishment, I'll go immediately to get ready for my departure. Thanks for your honesty Secretary Mooroka. It was a pleasure to serve in the UN's Japanese branch, if only for a month." I stand up and move towards the door. Three... Two…

"Wait. Sit down, Cadet." Heheheheheheh!

"Oh, what is the matter Secretary? I thought my punishment was already decided?"

"...It seems you have done quite some contributions during your stay here, according to this report of your special mission. May I ask you why is all this being kept as a secret?" Don't try that evil stare, you're nothing compared to Yuuko-sensei.

"XO Kouzuki's orders. If you wish to know more about my special mission ask her. I'm not allowed to talk, and I won't talk about it no matter what High Command says." Now that I think about it, why didn't they ask Sensei to vouch for me? That's another thing to ask her about later.

"...Is that so? Well, please sit down. Can you tell me about these simulators and their programs?" I've been waiting for this! Fuhuhu, time to turn them tables!

* * *

**One long explanation later…**

* * *

"...But why is it that the units must die when defeated?"

"It's supposed to be realistic. If your units returned after the battle you could go doing risky moves all the time, since they'll come back anyway. But if when they die they're gone forever, you'll think twice before doing suicidal moves. It's the same on the battlefield, you can't tell your men to do crazy stuff because when they die, that's it. It's supposed to teach people tactics and how much one little mistake can change the outcome of a mission. Also, sometimes people will die. Someone will have to sacrifice him or herself for the sake of the mission. To understand how a leader needs to think, to see the battlefield from that top down perspective, that's one of the teachings this program can convey." Unlimited Bullshit Works is on fire today, I can't believe the sheer amount of it I'm spewing right now. This is just a game but I'm selling it as this super useful and deep training software. Maybe I should have dedicated myself to be an advertiser or a salesman…

"I never... I never thought such deep teachings could be explained in such a way, and you're telling me you did this?" And he's believing all of it.

Well, last loop everyone kept thinking I was some superhero that was awesome, special and what not after we announced the XM3. I still remember how crazy Meiya sounded when she confronted me after Marimo-chan's death, saying that I was the squad's pillar of strength. Heh, yeah right, me of all people. I'm no one's strength pillar, you're all just gullible idiots. I had nothing similar to your resolve, and even now I think I still don't. I'm just fighting for myself, the fight for humanity comes second for me. I mean, I know how pointless most of this is, with how many BETA are out there. Killing one Superior fixes nothing if they can send one or two more a few months after that, or if we start to kill each other again after we deal with the BETA.

"I had the idea, some sketches and a very rough alpha version of the programs. The XO and all the team that helped me are the real muscle behind this baby." They deserve all the praises, those engineers are godly.

"Even so, you came up with these concepts, these maps, these missions... And the TSF simulators as well, they sound very interesting indeed. To think one could have the same training in such a small machine…"

"Such a shame the Americans will get their hands on these first, right?" I raise an eyebrow at him, he squints his eyes and sighs.

"...It would be a shame indeed. Cadet Shirogane, please stay here. I'll go have a talk with the Vice Commander, I want to see the things myself. The door will be locked, to avoid the Major from doing anything foolish. I'll be back shortly."

"What about the punishment that was already decided?"

"...If you're deemed worthy we might be able to overlook your offense. There will be consequences, be sure of that. But at the least you'll be able to stay here. I'll be going now."

"Understood." And there he goes.

Yes! Take that! Critical hit baby!

I ended up bothering Sensei again but it was all I could do. There is one problem with this though, they might kick me out of the army and enlist me as an engineer or something else here. That would be hilarious, honestly.

Sigh... Almost. Too close for comfort. If Sensei hadn't insisted on letting the consoles be under my name I would have been screwed. She told me that she couldn't give me any recognition from the TSF parts or the stealth tech so I should take credit for the consoles. That was honestly a life saver right now. Even if I can't fight anymore I only need some more time, just a bit more.

After a long while the door opens and Mooroka-san enters again. He sits down and after arranging his glasses he looks at me and speaks in a slow but clear tone.

"Cadet Shirogane, first let me say that I am throughly impressed by your inventions. They're truly revolutionary machines. However..." I don't like that change in tone a single bit. "I have not the authority to change your sentence. In light of these new discoveries, I'll go have a talk with High Command right now. You'll be escorted to the detention barracks where you'll stay the night. Tomorrow at noon at the latest I'll bring you a clear answer regarding your sentence. Allow me to thank you for mentioning these inventions of yours, if you had wanted it you could have stayed quiet and we would have been none the wiser, yet you chose to speak up. I don't know why you wish to stay in this base, but it plays in our favor. I have a ride ready to take me to our HQ near Tokyo, so forgive the fast notification. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods at me, I give him a bow and he leaves, and as he opens the door two MP enter the room and tell me to go with them.

Back here, in the detention barracks huh?

Well, I delayed my fate for one day at the least. I can only pray now.

But what if I went to America for real? I wouldn't have to deal with Yuuhi, it would be a completely new experience here. I mean, the Empire hates me, there's no way they would be willing to receive my inventions. They might even go against Sensei if I stay. Sensei did say during our talk this morning that someone asked her to kick me off the army. It was either someone in HC or Yuuhi. And I do need some allies besides Sensei here, in case she betrays me. She could have vouched for me, but didn't. I wonder why…

I did what I could against hard odds. They did not care about anything I said just as I expected. I wonder what would happen if I actually talked with Tsukuyomi-san... She would kill me before I get a chance to say hello.

I wonder what are the girls doing? Heh, they must be glad I disappeared, now that I'm a murderer.

By the way, am I going to get some food? I had something on the way here just as we boarded but I haven't had anything since then. Ugh, I'm hungry. Luckily my hands are free again, having them restrained for so long hurt a lot.

I throw myself on what's supposed to be a bed and close my eyes. How did Sensei take what happened? Is she glad I managed to avoid the worst case? Or was she planning on me being deported? Why didn't she vouch for me? Was she using me as some sort of bait? If I look at it from her cold point of view… I'm just getting in the way. I'm a hazard to Alt. IV at this point, given how much trouble I'm causing.

I hear someone walking in the distance, is someone coming to see me? Who could it be? Oh, maybe Kasumi is coming to-

The person I see is one I was not expecting, one I did not want to see.

"Good evening, Cadet."

"Good evening, 1st Lieutenant." Tsukuyomi-san was here, with her old scornful gaze back. I'm so dead.

"You seem to be in quite the conundrum, Cadet. You have done a very horrible act." She moves her hair out of her forehead as she approaches the cell I'm in.

"Indeed. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I came to ask you a few questions, surely you do not mind?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do. What did you want of me?" I sit on the bed facing her.

"First, could you remind me what was your name?"

"Takeru Shirogane." Frown, sharp eyes. Yep, she's been informed.

"…Well then, can you tell me a bit about yourself? Most of your information seems to be locked."

"Sigh... I'm just a simple guy trying to find a place to belong."

"I was referring to your life. Where did you live, why did you leave the Empire…"

"I don't know. I don't remember much from my life here. I do remember living in the Hiiragi district though." Or more like I remembered what he lived through. Oh, screw it.

"Why do you say that? If you don't remember much then-"

"I remember the view from atop a hill near this base."

"I see. Then, what do you think of the Empire?"

"You're too prideful and judgmental people." Not lying here.

"Hmm... And what of the Shogun?"

"I have no opinion on her, I haven't paid much attention to the political matters since I arrived. I had a CCSE to pass. And as a soldier it's better if I don't involve myself too much with them." She closes her eyes for some seconds. Not like I can tell her I want Yuuhi to eat shit and fall off a horse.

"Alright. Then allow me to cut to the chase, why are you in possession of a sword?"

"What about it being an honor, receiving a sword from it's holder?" Her frown gets bigger, she takes a step forward.

"Things have changed since then, Cadet. Why do you have a sword?" Sincerity is a virtue, let's keep my promise with Meiya.

"I think you're misunderstanding something, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi." She flinches at me when I call her by her name.

"What is there to misunderstand?"

"I don't have a generic sword, I have a Minaru Kamui." She opens her eyes wide and starts gritting her teeth.

"You have a... Minaru Kamui? Do you know what that blade means?"

"Yes, now I do. Cadet Mitsurugi told me how truly precious it is during the CCSE. I suppose that it's the Koubuin House's blue katana, right?" She nods at my words.

"Indeed. Now, what are you planning to do with it, I wonder?"

"I'll give it to you." And she got tilted.

"...Huh? What do you mean?" I did promise to Meiya that I would give it back, and I want no more problems with Yuuhi.

"I didn't know how important the blade was, and going by your reaction I think I'm not recognized as a legitimate holder of it. I want no problems with the Empire and the blade could cause a great harm in the wrong hands, so I'd like to ask you to take custody of it and return it to the Shogun."

"You... want me to... Why? Do you think we won't be suspicious of you with this gesture?"

"No, I want no trouble that's all. You can hate me all you want, but I don't hate you." For now. Tsukuyomi-san is still someone I like a lot, but if she keeps antagonizing me I miiiight have to harm her. In the head. With a gun. "So, could you please go to my room whenever you have the time? The Minaru Kamui is hidden in my closet." I can see her hands tensing into fists, her chest moving slowly up and down as she tries to calm down.

"Understood. I'll take the blade with me, thanks for being so honest."

"Don't thank me, I just promised Cadet Mitsurugi that I would return the blade when I had the chance."

"I see. Might I ask... Could you tell me how did Cadet Mitsurugi fare in her CCSE?" She's trying to hide it, but those clenched fists give her away. Of course she would be worried.

"She scored a seventy, she passed it." A sigh of relief comes out of her as her eyes relax. I better shut up about the whole 'Meiya got knocked out' thing, I don't want Yuuhi breaking relations with the UN.

"Thanks for the intel. If I may, can I ask you something else? Did you encounter my relatives during the CCSE?" She should know by know if they reported it so no point in lying.

"The Pickle Cousins? Yeah, I had to- …1st Lt.?" Tsukuyomi-san's mouth was hanging wide open as her eyes froze. Did she got tilted again? "1st Lt.? Is something the matter?"

"How... How did you call them?"

"Huh? The Pickle Cousins? Oh, right. I wasn't trying to make fun of them, sorry." I give her a small bow but her eyes are still full of sparks and she's shaking.

"Why did you refer to them in such a way? Where did you hear that nickname?!" She howled at me, getting closer to the iron bars.

"I just thought it was fitting really, if they let their hair loose since they have it so long and it's green one could say they're a pair of overgrown pickles. I tend to make lame jokes like this all the time. Forgive me, I wasn't trying to insult your family." I bow at her again, but she doesn't let the iron bars go. Fists shaking and gritting her teeth, she stares blades at me.

I just had to go and screw things up. Goddammit Takeru! You have ONE job! Stop making everybody angry at you!

"You thought... it was fitting? Cadet Shirogane, can you tell me what is your blood type?"

"What? Why?" That was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Answer me, or I'll report to the authorities you have a Minaru Kamui in your possession illegally."

"Hey, I didn't try to do anything with it! There's no need to be so hostile with me." I really need to stop making everybody angry at me.

"Then, could you please answer the question?"

"Uhh... It was B positive, I think."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 16th."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Why do you want to know that?!"

"Answer the question!" What is wrong with her?! If she thinks I'm a spy, why is she asking me all of this? Talking about food, when I'm so hungry…

"Tch, it's steamed doubin without a doubt! The king of the mountains, the matsutake mushroom, alongside the treasures of the seas, breams and shrimps, steamed together with some nice seasoning. Add fried rice, eggs and maybe some bacon alongside it and you have a total delicacy! Best food ever created!" Shit, now that I started thinking about food... I'M HUNGRY GODDAMMIT! Where is my dinner?! Even if it's half rations again, give me food!

"Those words... That expression... No... This... She said... Her Highness said..." Hm? Tsukuyomi-san was looking at me as if I were a ghost, her hands were shaking, her eyes were watering. No, her whole body is shaking as she takes some steps back.

"1st Lt.? What's the problem?"

"You... Who are you?!" Her eyes show a mix of fear and anger as she howls at me. I just smile at her.

"Takeru Shirogane, it's a pleasure."

Did she also know this world's me? I mean, Mion did and she's her older sister. No wonder she's so enraged. However… He must have been close to her, because it's rare to see this Tsukuyomi-san being so shocked.

"...You said you had a Minaru Kamui in your possession, did you not?" She caresses her hair as she regains her composure.

"Yes."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Someone back at Yukon, as a memento of someone important to me that had died."

"Someone at... No, no one was... But then... I'll go take hold of your sword. I hope you are not lying, Cadet. I'll take my leave. Goodnight." She practically jogged out of here.

I'm sure I must have reminded her of him, considering how she ran away. If he also had the same taste in food then I'm glad to know I was a man of culture in this world too. Though, I shouldn't have say that about those two pickles. What if this only worsens the misunderstandings? I think I just fucked up, badly. Well, I do get careless when I'm hungry and tired.

Hopefully she'll lay off me for a while. If she came with a gun I'd be dead on the spot, I need to get out of here before she comes back with killing intent. She did mention Yuuhi, so now I'm convinced she's the one pulling the strings on this whole 'kicked out of the army' affair. I wonder how she'll react if Tsukuyomi-san tells... Nah, that's a new level of stupid even for myself. Nothing will change, they will come after my life regardless of what I do. Especially if he was someone close to the Tsukuyomis. Maybe he was in the same squad as them?

I can only hope I can avoid them from now on, I don't want to fight with them but given the situation I don't doubt they will be the ones picking a fight.

Ugh, where is my dinner?! I'm so hungry right now…

Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day, please let me stay here. I don't need more trouble…

...

"Uuugh..." I slowly open my eyes. Still in the detention barracks.

My shoulder is still hurting a bit, my back is all stiff. And to make matters worse I forgot what I dreamed again but I still feel like shit. Deluxe way to start the day.

I sit up and look around. No sign of people. I'm starving. Yesterday someone came to give me dinner and it was again half rations. I don't mind it as much as I did before but I'm still hungry.

I stretch my arms upwards and move my neck in circles. I don't like how stiff I feel. But well, all I can do is wait now. Hmm? What is that sound?

I hear some steps in the distance. Three or so people, maybe? I sit up again as I await them. Three MP with rifles come up to my cell.

"Cadet Shirogane, you will come with us. We will restrain your hands now, please do not resist." I let them cuff me and we're off to wherever they're taking me.

I know I did something bad, but do they have to look at me like that? The people that we pass on our way look at me with either frowns or as if they were smelling something that was in the fridge for too long. Those soldiers did something worse than what I did by your standards, since they harmed Meiya. Oh well, whatever.

We end up going to the same interrogation room I went yesterday.

"You'll enter alone, know that we will stand guard outside. You better not try anything, we have authorization to shoot you."

"I understand, sir." They open the door and I go inside. Mooroka-san was waiting while drinking some tea.

"Good morning, Cadet Shirogane. Take a seat, please."

"Good morning, Secretary." I give him a small bow, he finishes his tea and looks at me.

"Well, let's get down to it. The HC Council has decided to give you a chance to remain in the UN, due to your contributions to the XO's missions. However, let me tell you that you can refuse the terms if you wish. Nobody will force you to stay here, you can opt to go back to America if you so desire."

"Understood. What will my punishment be if I decide to stay?"

"First, regardless of your choice, the patent of your simulators will be taken by the UN. Consider this the main punishment you'll receive. You will lose all rights regarding them, your name will not be mentioned at all in their documents, and of course you won't receive any monetary compensation for them. You also will be forbidden from taking them or any diagrams or documents regarding them with you if you decide to leave."

Okay, this was unexpected but welcome nonetheless. If they thought I wanted to profit from them, and did this with that in mind, it means the consoles did their work. They bought me my chance to stay here. Well done, my gaming partners. Now, let's see what are the rest of the punishments.

"I understand, sir. It is a shame that I'll lose them, but at the least I got to complete them and see them work. It's not the end of the world. What are the rest of the punishments?"

"Alright, the rest of the punishments will only apply if you choose to stay here. For a duration of twenty days, starting today, you will be forbidden from accessing the barracks. You will have to sleep in your cell for the duration of this punishment."

Ouch, that may hurt a bit. The shower in the cell only has cold water, so that's gonna suck. Also, any one could walk in at any time so goodbye privacy. And security, if Yuuhi sends an assassin after me I'm as good as dead.

"You will also be forbidden from entering any of the PXs on the base as well, you will lose one meal a day, so you'll only eat breakfast and dinner, and you'll have to eat the same rations that were provided to you during your CCSE."

Ok, this is a major one. So I lose lunch, I will have to eat that sorry excuse of food, and I won't be able to eat with the squad. Well, the last one might be for the best, who knows how they will react to the news of me being a murderer? Heh, for all I know Meiya and Chizuru might have gotten all negative again after letting the fact sink in and will start treating me like shit again.

"You will also be denied any free time you might have after your training drills are over. As soon as they finish, you will have to immediately report to the XO and will have to perform any duties she might have for you. To clarify this, this means that instead of having your lunch break you will have to continue to work without rest for the duration of this punishment."

I don't know if this is bad or not. I mean, that's what I've been doing since I came back, but losing all of my free time and rest during the afternoon and evening will be hard, especially if I have to eat those rations from now on.

"Those are the conditions the UN has established if you wish to stay here. Cadet, do you have an answer ready?"

Hmm... This conditions are really harsh. What I'm worried about is the fact that I'll have to remain in the detention barracks, if someone wants me dead anyone could snuck in there and shoot me while I sleep. I guess I'll have to trust in Sensei? But does she even want me here now, after all the trouble I caused? Heh, if I die I'll either loop again or stop the negativity. Win-Win for me.

"I accept the terms, Secretary. Thanks for giving me another chance, I assure you I will be on my best behavior from now on." He smiles faintly and hands me a folder.

"Those are the official documents regarding your punishment, you will be taken to the Vice Commander, since she's your legal tutor for the time being, and have her sign them. You will probably receive your orders regarding your afternoon activities from now on then. That is all from me. Best of luck in your endeavors from now on. May we meet again on a more pleasant situation. Goodbye." He gets up and gives me a small nod.

As he leaves the MP enter the room, saying that they'll take me to a briefing room to meet with the XO.

We make our way to the briefing room, with a tense silence hanging in the air. They're still holding their guns as if they had to shoot at any time, were they not notified about my decision? Once we arrive they give me the same talk as before and after it they open the door.

And inside the briefing room, sitting near Sensei, there was someone I did not expect to see. What the hell?

"Oh, about time. Take a seat, Cadet Shirogane." Sensei addressed me without looking at me, waving towards a chair.

I sit down and take a quick glance to the person that was sitting to my left, who was intently staring at me since I entered the room. Yui Takamura, what is she doing here?

"Well, let's do this quickly. Cadet Shirogane, the mission I'll assign you for the duration of your punishment will be to aid 1st Lt. Takamura in her mission." Wait, what?

"It'll be a pleasure to work alongside you, Cadet. I'm expecting great things from you." Takamura stares into my eyes with a firm, glowing gaze. Okay, stop. What is happening here?

"Shirogane, to clarify what your mission entails, you'll be 1st Lieutenant Takamura's assistant for the duration of your punishment. You'll work alongside her in the development of the EML-Railgun that will take place on the same floor where you developed the simulators." You made me Takamura's assistant? You fucking what?! I demand an explanation right now.

"Excuse me, Vice Commander. What am I supposed to do as her assistant?" I stare at her, but she doesn't even look at me as she plays with her bangs.

"Exactly what that means. You'll be her assistant, you'll help her carry documents, sort and write reports, guide her in the floor until she's familiar with it, and all kind of assistant stuff. Basically, you'll be her dog for twenty days. Also, she will oversee your training from now on when she has the time. This means she'll monitor you in the TSF simulators and mock battles you will do as part of your training course." She finally looks at me with a devilish smile, narrowing her eyes. Those violet eyes were different than her usual eyes, something was stirring in them. I don't like that look on her, at all. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Do not worry, Cadet. I will try to not burden you much, I've heard of your... situation and I'll try to not impose too much onto you. I hope our time together can be a fruitful one." Takamura offers me her hand, and I shake it. She doesn't seem... No, her firm gaze reminds me somehow of Meiya. She, too, is one of Yuuhi's pawns. Why is Sensei... Could it be? No, she... she wouldn't... Right?

"Likewise. It... It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, 1st Lieutenant." She gives me a small smile as she grips my hand. First holding it softly, and after one second she tightens her grip. A firm, resolute handshake.

"Well, let's get the paperwork done. Hand me the folder, Cadet." I give her the folder and we start with the paperwork. It wasn't that much, we finished in just a few minutes.

"Will that be all, XO?" Sensei, you have to call me to your office. I have a lot of questions and things to tell you.

"From me? Yes. However, you will remain here and answer some questions from the 1st Lt., since you'll be working together this is a good chance for you to get to know her a bit. After this, you'll go to the Storage Center for your breakfast rations and will then start assisting 1st Lt. Takamura in her mission. Was that clear?" She didn't look at me, she's looking at nowhere while slowly playing with her bangs. It's almost as if she were talking with herself.

"Roger."

"Well then, I'll take my leave." She gets up and leaves with hurried steps.

Why did she do this? To leave me with Takamura, to make me her assistant... Does she not want me to stay here? Her attitude, her tone, the way she addressed me... Did she... abandon me? This is how she used to be during my last loop, why did she-

"Cadet Shirogane?"

"Y-Yes?" Crap, I forgot she was here for a sec.

"Please, do not be so stiff. I know I might look intimidating, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Well then Cadet Shirogane, you were also stationed at Yukon, right?"

"Yes, I was." Dammit, if she actually starts asking me stuff like where did I eat or what did I thought of the base my cover's gonna be... Why did Sensei leave me alone with her? Why is she going to be monitoring me?

"It must have been hard, to withstand all that."

"Huh? Yeah, it... was really hard."

"I was also tasked with protecting the city. My squad also... got wiped out trying to stop the Red Shift. I cannot imagine what you must have went through during all this time." Is she making conversation to make me lower my guard? Typical, start by relaxing your opponent before sending them a tricky question. Not falling for that.

"It was indeed a hard time."

"As another survivor, I hope we can get along. Well, first things first, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"About me? There's not much to say, 1st Lieutenant. I'm a simple guy." I really don't want to be with you, what the hell is... No, calm down Takeru.

"Then, can you tell me why did you choose to come back to the Empire?"

"When Prominence was scrapped I lost any chance to keep training as I was. While I had the chance to stay in the US branch of the UN, I got a proposition from the XO to come to this base. Since I didn't have many memories about my home, I wanted to come back to find out some more about me."

"Hmm... Well, how has been your stay here so far? What can I expect to find in my day-to-day routine?"

"It's been fine, overall. People don't like me because I was abroad, but I got used to it. There isn't anything noteworthy about our day-to-day orders, I suppose that if you have to eat in a PX you should either go a bit earlier or a bit later since they tend to get crowded in the middle of lunchtime. Also, listen to the mechanics and engineers closely, they can get very upset about the smallest details." Just answer the questions nicely, don't be a jerk. Calm down, Takeru. You complained when Meiya got paranoid, don't do the same yourself.

"Yes, I... already got scolded by them yesterday." Takamura nods slowly as she crosses her arms. "So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have... any preferences regarding your piloting career?" She slightly leans forward, moving some of her hair off her face. Why is she staring at me with such eyes? She really does remind me of Meiya, just that the fire is violet instead of purple.

"Preferences? No, I guess not. I mean, I'll probably be assigned to the frontlines since I'm here if I get commissioned."

"Well, there are other roads available to you."

"Other roads?"

"Yes, for example... Have you ever thought about becoming a test pilot?" Yes, that's what I was doing with the XM3 and the parts Sensei made with the intel I brought.

"I gave it some thought, but only the best pilots get that job. I haven't even entered a simulator yet, so I have no idea how good I'll actually be." Gotta keep the mask up.

"I see, of course. But if you had the chance, would you consider it?"

"If I had the chance? Hmm..." I mean, considering the sheer amount of BETA that are out there, maybe it would be for the best if I stayed developing crazy weapons and tech on the rear.

Someone who can do the insane stunts I do would be very valuable as a test pilot. And in this world, where the Japanese see me as an enemy, it might be for the best that I stay away from the Empire after I'm done helping Sensei with the 00 Unit. I can't forget my real goal here either, I have to stabilize myself or go back to my world. So, I either erase Sumika forever... or stay here for the rest of my life. In the second road, getting out of the Empire as soon as possible becomes a top priority for me, so let's leave all the windows open, in the case I need a way to make a living here so…

No, wait. Don't forget who you're talking with. She's probably scouting me, if I say yes then Yuuhi will know that I want to leave the Empire. And she'll probably be more aggressive towards me. But... I probably can't hide anything for too long, I still don't know what came over Sensei. If... If Sensei is cooperating with Yuuhi now…

"Forgive the sudden question, you must be troubled with all that happened in your CCSE and I suddenly ask you such a hard question." Saved by the clock, she makes a small bow. "Well, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Yes, why the hell are you here and why do I have to be your assistant.

"Hmm... Exactly what do you expect me to do for you, 1st Lt.?"

"I didn't expect you to be assigned as my assistant, to be honest. I requested the XO an escort to not get lost on the base, since the underground levels are like nothing I've seen. I also asked for someone who could help me with the reports and all the documentation. I never expected she'll assign you to me." She... sounds as if she knew me. Let's push them buttons.

"Why did you not expect 'me' as your assistant?" I narrow my eyes as I entwine my fingers like Sensei does.

"Huh? I mean, I didn't expect a Cadet-"

"You didn't say 'I didn't expect a Cadet', you said 'I didn't expect you to be assigned to me'. Did you knew of me beforehand by any chance, 1st Lt. Takamura?" She flinched. Gotcha.

"...Ahem, let me frank with you. I did hear about you before coming here." No shit, Sherlock. You're just another pawn after all. "I was notified of your exceptional results in your trainings." Wait, what? What kind of lame excuse is that?

"Of my training? If you don't mind me asking, why were you notified of my activities?"

"Please do not be alarmed. I merely heard about you because of our connection. Since you also were in Yukon, I was told of another survivor who was at the base I was going to be transferred." Nice excuse. So my cover is being used to cover you, huh?

"I see. Forgive the rude tone, I've been through a lot these last few hours." I give her a small bow. Gotta keep appearances up, no matter what she says. "So, can you tell me what you expect me to do?"

"Yes, I merely want someone who guides me around until I'm familiar with the lower floors since there are a lot of hallways and rooms. I won't ask you to write many reports, but I'll rely on you to deliver them. Also, you'll have to carry documents for me while I'm working." She's younger than me, yet she talks as if she were in her late twenties. Being a member of the nobility must be so sad. They are always so stuck up about regulations and poise, they can't be more bothersome because the day doesn't have more hours.

"Alright. Then, about you monitoring my training... Why was that decided? Do you know?" She straightened her posture, and joined her hands by her lap. After closing her eyes for a second, she answers.

"I do not know. The XO simply wished to have someone watching over you, to avoid any incidents from happening." She's lying. How do I know? Because she's not meeting my eye and her hands are moving a bit. She got nervous when I asked her that. Got you.

"I see. I'll try to not give you any trouble 1st Lt., I'll do my best to aid you from now on." She smiles at me as her tension disappears. You know, she's kinda cute when she smiles like that. Sadly, she's here to either kill me or help an assassin do it's job. Sensei better have a good explanation for this.

"Likewise, I might be very strict but I do wish to get along with you. The project I'll be tackling is a very important one, so if the XO trusted in you to be my assistant, it means you are a reliable person. I am expecting good things from you Cadet Shirogane. Well, shall we go to get your breakfast?" She gets up quickly, gets a folder under her arm, and after brushing her hair off her face sends a small smile at me. Wait, why is she coming along?

"Um, 1st Lieutenant... I also have to go get my clothes from my room, so maybe you should-"

"Oh, do not worry. I have enough free time. I also haven't eaten breakfast yet, so maybe we can eat together while I explain you in detail your duties and the project you'll be a part of in my office. Is that alright?" She's asking me as if I could choose. She's mocking me, must be laughing at me internally going by that smile. Ugh, damn Royal... No, calm down.

"Alright, let's go then. Just one last thing."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I have a bad habit of calling people by their first names from time to time, so sorry in advance. I might end up calling you Yui or Takamura without any honorifics at some point."

"Oh, I see. You are aware of it and haven't fixed that habit? Well, I guess... I'll let it slide if it happens. Just don't do it frequently."

"I'll do my best." I probably won't. Once I get tired I stop giving a damn about the poise, the manners and all that. If my Mom couldn't fix me, no one will.

"Alright then, let's go."

I leave behind her, the MP are no longer here. The storage room is in the other side of the base, this will take a while.

Sigh… I don't like this, I'm gonna die any day now if Sensei crossed me. Well, let's do all I can. On a good note, if I learn more about the railgun I might recover some memories from my time after Babylon. I am curious about that blue Takemikazuchi.

On a completely unrelated note... She doesn't seem to be very strong. If I wanted to snap her neck, I could probably do it. She doesn't have her sword with her, so I could kill her if I suspect she's onto me. Though, she pretty much decided we'll be eating together and I think she'll try to keep it that way. It's like she's been ordered to monitor my every move.

If Yuuhi pressured Sensei, she probably had no choice but to comply. If the Empire stops supporting Alt. IV, that's it. In such a scenario, what will Sensei choose? To side with the leader of the nation that supports her life project? Or to side with someone who can't prove his identity, who is being targeted by her greatest ally, who keeps giving her problems all the time? I mean, I got on the UN's bad side now, I pretty much shot myself in the foot this time.

Well, no point in getting depressed. Alone I arrived here and alone I'll leave. Whether I leave alive or I die trying I have no choice but to keep going. In a time of crisis, people are divided in two groups: Those who start crying and those who start selling tissues. And I'm gonna go sell all those tissues, goddammit!

Like hell I'll give up now! I don't care if I'm alone against all of you. I have the power to loop back, and in the worst case I can pass my knowledge to another Takeru in another parallel world. It's like... It's like I could load a save and retry again. Or as if I was abusing save states. Pfft, I'm such an idiot. Well, being able to laugh in dire situations is one of my good traits.

"Cadet Shirogane? We're here."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice." We already arrived? Wow, I really space out when I get lost in thought.

"I see, try to not do that please. I will need you to follow me, so it'd be a problem if you went in a different direction because you got lost in thought. Be more mindful of your surroundings, if you weren't following me you would have ended up in the other corner of the base." What's her problem? Not even Chizuru complained so much. Does she gets off when she scolds people?

"Sorry, I'll be more careful from now on." Let's get this done. I enter the storage center and the one in charge there gave me my rations, quite harshly if I say so myself. Well, I can't complain. I did kill two of their comrades so I am the enemy now.

Whatever, I'm here to fix the causal leaks and help as much as I can. If they don't want my help, I'll just sever my connection with this world. It's not like I have anything that ties me here. Sensei is acting weird, and she did threaten my life once, my squad probably hates my guts now, Yuuhi and the Empire want my head on a silver plate, I also got the UN against me. All of this, in just a month. Great job, Takeru. Great job.

Hopefully, Sensei has an explanation for this. I still need her help to stabilize myself and either go back or stay here. I mean, she won't betray me right? She still needs me to complete the 00 Unit.

Or could she lock me up and force me to help her? I mean... The worst case here is not me dying. Is me being locked up after being stabilized here. Did... Did the notes I gave her had any info about that?

No, don't get paranoid. Tonight, I'll go talk with her. That should clear up this misunderstanding. Or so I hope.

Meanwhile, let's try to get along with Takamura. I do not need more problems, I'll have to deal with a lot of shit for twenty days so hopefully everything stays calm for a few days at the least. I do need a rest from all this.


	26. Invited to a Masquerade

**Chapter 26: Invited to a Masquerade**

* * *

_November 23rd. 5:09 PM._

_(Floor 17. Planning Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Cadet Shirogane, could you bring me report 09-11-TE?"

"Let's see... Oh, here it is." I hand Takamura the report. She starts rushing through the pages until she reaches the one she's looking for.

"Sir, what could we use as a coolant for the system?" She's talking with the engineers that got put in charge of planning and assembling the railgun.

So far so good. She's strict and very noisy, but honestly she doesn't seem to be a bad person inside. I'm sure that if I weren't being chased by Yuuhi we could have been friends.

All I've been doing is hand her reports and carry documents, this is easier than I thought it would be. It's also nice to see that the engineers here still treat me normally. Well, they do have some foreigners on the team so I guess they're more open minded than the rest of the Empire.

"Shirogane, put the report on the shelve please." I grab it and stash it away.

"This will be tricky, 1st Lt. Takamura. I don't think we could make the rails exactly like the report specifies."

"Then, what materials could we use?"

I go near the table, they have been coming and going about a lot of things since we started working. This thing does seem terribly impractical, though. I know how awesome it is, I remember how many BETAs it killed in a single shot. But if we can't even... Hmm…

"Then, there is the problem of the ammunition. The backpack would be too expensive to build, and since we have to make special ammo for it, it's cost would only grow more. There is the problem of overheating too." The Chief Engineer point to the schematics that were both in the reports and the ones they had made.

Takamura brings one finger to her lips as she scans all the papers on the table. It seems like we will have to make some compromises to get this thing running. I mean, since we have to make it again from scratch, can't we just use smaller ammo? Like, 90mm or 75mm? Pretty sure all the energy from the induction would still be enough to make mincemeat out of the BETA, going by my memories of it when I infiltrated the JFK Hive. That way we could also have the same amount of ammo, even at a smaller size. That would also lower it's weight a bit, right? Hey, shouldn't I... like, speak up or something?

"Um, 1st Lt.? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You've been talking about making the backpack smaller and shortening the rails a bit, but why don't we change the ammo the railgun would fire? According to the data, the bullets are fired with a lot of energy from it, so if we have to lower it's specs, shouldn't we lower the caliber of the ammo?"

"But that would make it weaker. If we lower the amount of ammo it can carry as well as it's caliber, it's performance would drop significantly. It will already be less powerful since we will lower the amount of bullets per barrage it can fire, we can't make the barrages even weaker." She raises a finger as she talked. She's like a fusion between Chizuru and Meiya.

"But wouldn't that allow us to not lower the final amount of ammo? I mean, if we have to rebuild it from scratch and we already have data on how destructive it can be, can't we instead redesign it to carry 800 payloads of 90mm or 75mm ammunition? That not only would make the backpack smaller and lighter, but the rails as well since we would build them to shoot smaller payloads. Wouldn't that save us time and resources down the line?" She starts stroking her hair as she looks at the diagrams again.

"Hmm... Instead of lowering the amount of 120mm we can carry, we lower our caliber while... And we lower it's weight a bit... It's worth considering, I guess. Chief, what do you think?"

"It's a neat idea, that's for sure. There is no need to recreate it exactly as it was if we don't have the resources." The Chief scratches his head as he starts doing some operations on his computer. I can't understand half of the math behind this, but it seems using common sense worked out.

"Sigh..." Takamura looked down as she crossed her arms.

"What is it, 1st Lt.?"

"Nothing. Just... I can't believe I didn't think of lowering the caliber of the ammo before. I was so focused on bringing the railgun back that I focused too much on making it like it was. You are right, it's power is already great and right now we need to focus on making it practical to build. Thanks for speaking up, Cadet."

"Don't mention it, just doing my job."

"Hehehe, well I'll be damned Shirogane. Seems like we hit a gold mine." The Chief says as he grins happily. He shows us the final numbers of his calculations.

So... For one, we could actually carry eight hundred payloads in the backpack using 76.2mm ammo. That number drops to seven hundred if we want to use 90mm. The lesser weight would play in our favor too I suppose. Then, thanks to the smaller ammo, the rails can also be made a little bit smaller and more compact. According to the numbers, we could somehow manage to make them with their original length. Sure, in the end the railgun might end up being a bit weaker than how I remember it, but it's gonna be a godsend once we get to Sadogashima.

"It does seem like we found the most convenient point to sacrifice. Chief, let's redo our schematics with this in mind. Shirogane, can you bring me the last three reports again?"

"Sure, let's see... Here you go."

Two hours later…

I stretch my arms to the ceiling as I walk towards the Storage Center. My suggestion ended up being useful and the team started making all these drawings and calculations about the railgun that it was honestly scary. They work fast and efficiently. That meant that I was running around delivering reports and folders for a long while. Well, glad I was useful. Takamura does seem like a good person, she's nothing like Meiya and Chizuru when it comes to interacting with foreigners. Shame we are on opposite teams. Oh well.

I enter the place and go to the desk where the attendant was.

"Excuse me, I'm here for my rations." I hand him my ID and he passes it through a reader. Without saying a word, he goes into the door that was behind him, connecting this little office to the actual storage room.

Well, I'm used to it by now. I'm starving, and to make matters worse Takamura wants to eat with me again. Something about having questions for me and whatnot.

The clerk comes back and hands me a small bag. It's... a bit more heavy than I thought it would. It's definitely heavier than this morning.

"That's your rations, Cadet. Here's you ID Card." He hands me back my card, without any frown or harsh words.

What the hell? I mean... Whatever. I leave the room, making my way towards Takamura's office. This morning she kept asking me questions about how I spent my time here, my training regimes and what I expected to do after being commissioned. I suppose that's her job though.

Once I finish my dinner, I'll go have a talk with Sensei. Not only I need some answers about Takamura and the chasers, but I also have to tell her of the memories I got from this world's Takeru.

Also, thanks to my interactions with Takamura today, I discovered something interesting about his feelings. He hated the Royal Guard, but not it's members. When I thought about it, I realized I didn't start hating Tsukuyomi-san or Maya-san despite them being Guards here. I also don't hate Takamura or Meiya, despite them being pawns of Yuuhi. And surprisingly, I don't hate Yuuhi either, I just want her to stop trying to kill me. I mean, I'm here to help and bring some peace back to this place, and I think he also felt somewhat the same. So he didn't hate the people, he hated the way they did things.

When I saw Takamura not being an ass with the foreigners of the team, taking advice from them and not looking at me like I was some sort of psychotic murderer it dawned on me. That deep hatred I felt when I was facing the Wasp Squad, when I was fighting against Mion, I hated them because they ignited the memories of something unfair happening to me, like when the CO told us of Alt. IV being scrapped during Christmas. I think the Guard screwed Takeru badly, they must have done something horrible to him, but instead of hating the people he started to resent their ways. That's why he felt alone and misunderstood. No one shared his views on how things should be done, and so he grew more and more hateful towards the Royal Guards as a whole. I mean, that's why he still wished to save the Empire. He hadn't given up on it and I don't feel like he wanted to fight against them either.

Well, I might be in quite a dangerous situation too, but that doesn't mean I'll just give up. Everyone kept dying because of my inability to make hard choices and act on them, so what if I gotta do some hard stuff alone this time around? After all, I do have some cards to play yet. I'm not completely powerless here.

Now, if I remember correctly I have to take a turn here, and then after two hallways I gotta take another turn to the right.

"Special-kun?" Hmm? Oh, what have we here?

"Hey, Ayamine. So you guys are already back?" What's up with that patch though?

"Where were you?" And here we go again.

I don't like her gaze. She might be making her usual poker face but I can tell by those tense brows that she's suspicious of me.

"I was working."

"On what?"

"Can't say. Special mission again. It's part of my punishment." She opens her eyes, then narrows them at me. She must hate me now, huh?

"What did they make you do?"

"Nothing much, just deliver some reports and folders around."

"I see."

"When did you guys got here?"

"Today at morning. We got a lecture from the Instructor this afternoon." She looks down, her hands are tightening into fists. Let's not bother her anymore, I also have no permission to stand around.

"Well, congrats on passing the test. I suppose I'll see you during the lectures. Later." I knew it was gonna be like this. But man, doesn't it hurt to be treated like-

**TUG**

Hm? Why can't I move all of sudden? As I look behind me, Kei was holding my sleeve. Or more like, gripping it. She stared at me without looking away. I can tell she's somewhat upset. What's it gonna be? Regular throw or an STA?

"The PX is this way. Let's go." She starts pulling me in the opposite direction of where I was going. I put some force into my feet and manage to stop her.

"Ayamine, stop it. I can't go to the PX."

"Why?"

"It's part of my punishment. For twenty days I can't go there, that's why I have to eat the rations we were given during the CCSE." I show her the bag I was carrying. I can tell by how her eyes are slightly twitching, she's angry now.

"That's... unfair."

"Huh?" Did I hear that wrong?

"You saved Mitsurugi, right? Why are you getting punished? Hey, are you still part of the squad?" She gets closer and she stares into me with that poker face of hers.

"I mean, I'm still part of the squad. And well, I'm sure the others must have told you right? I killed two soldiers and hurt another two. There's no way that wouldn't have gone unpunished."

"I see. Is that all the punishments you have?" She… isn't angry at me?

"No, I also can't go to the barracks. So don't wait for me in the PX or there, I'll just go to the lectures from my current location."

"...Okay." Kei lets go, eyes still locked onto mine. She was tightening her fists again. What is wrong with her now?

"Well, I still have to go do some work so I'll be on my way. Later."

"Yeah."

I turn around and go my way, this time she doesn't try to stop me. I made my way to Takamura's office and knock on the door.

"It's open." I hear her voice from inside and enter the office.

"Excuse me. Good evening, 1st Lieutenant."

"Good evening, sit down. Well, what did you think of your first day as my assistant?" She was eating some sort of mix of meat and potatoes. Ugh, this is torture... That thing smells really nice too. I'm stuck with this…

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would. It's a very light work, honestly."

"Light? With all the things you had to carry around, you thought it was light?"

"I mean, compared to fighting BETA this is nothing. I wasn't even doing any math on my head or trying to figure out sizes or costs. I just ran around delivering papers, you were the one doing the hard stuff." It's honestly surprising, she really is a capable woman.

"Well, I can see what you mean. But most soldiers would think it's a bother to do this kind of work. Also, the report I asked you to write was very well redacted. Did you have any training for that?"

"No, I'm just used to it after stu- ...I mean, after working under the Vice Commander." I almost blurted out that I went to college. I'm a walking danger when I'm hungry and tired. I open my rations and... Hm? What is this? D Rank? It's also the right amount of it. The hell?

"Of course, after working under her for a month you must have improved many of your abilities. Well, regardless, I thank you for your efforts today. Your advice on changing the ammo was truly helpful, I was too focused on making it like it was before that I didn't think of that." She gives me a small bow. Is this her plan to eventually make me lower my guard?

"Don't mention it, I'm just doing my part."

"If you say so. So, can I ask you what do you think of the railgun? Now that you've seen it's data, how do you see it?"

"Hmm... It may be really expensive to build, but I believe it will be a great asset once completed. And since it will be lighter now, with the right TSF it might also be possible to move with it." I know that blue Takemikazuchi could move in and out of a hive with it, and if we make it lighter that would get even easier. If we had it during Kashgar, the mission would have went so much more smoothly. We could have had some backpacks on the XG to recharge the thing, Tama would have made short work of all those hallways infested with BETA.

"Move with it? You think that's possible?!" She dropped her fork as her eyes widened.

"I mean... It's not impossible, right?"

"Well, theoretically... But it would be very risky. Not many TSFs could do something like that."

"Couldn't the Takemikazuchi do that?"

"Hmm... It may be able to, since it is made to be more robust than all of our other TSFs… Sigh, if only we hadn't lost both prototypes…"

"1st Lt.? What is it?" Her shoulders dropped and she lowered her eyes as she finished speaking. Oh right, they lost both prototypes of the Second during the Incident, she must have remembered that.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. But you do have a point, if we make it lighter than it used to be, it might be possible for a high performance TSF to move with it. Anyways, you did a great job today. I hope you keep it up from now on." She smiles at me again. Really, it's a shame I have to be on my guard around you.

"I'll do my best to not disappoint."

We continue to eat with only the tickling of a clock sounding through the room.

"I heard that tomorrow you'll have your piloting test, right?"

"Yeah, will you be monitoring my performance?"

"Yes, that's the idea. I know that it is hard to adapt to it, but don't be scared of how much it shakes. I believe that in the UN's testing they also have you pilot for awhile."

"Wait, really?" Another difference to the list. So we will have to actually pilot for a while. Huh, neat.

"Yes. I think they make you go through all the different speeds and then you'll have to actually pilot in the simulator. I recall hearing it's done in this way to measure the ability of the pilot to adapt to any situation, quick thinking is crucial for survival after all. Also it works to see how good one is when you just begin, so that when you start learning all the theory you see how much of a difference it makes." That sounds reasonable, I guess.

"Well, I hope I don't crash into a building or something."

"Ahahaha, do not worry about that. From what I've heard, not many pilots here have lasted much during their first ever simulation."

I might need to fake it here, or is it too late for that? I mean, I will eventually stop messing around so is there any point in holding back? No, if I learned anything from this loop is that I shouldn't show all my cards right away. And we will be using the old OS, so I might end up feeling uncomfortable. That might work in my favor. I'm gonna barrel roll myself into a tree or something.

"That is a relief. 1st Lt., if you don't mind me asking, how was your training regime?"

"Mine? I was one of the first women to be trained on a special school of the Empire back in Kyoto. I graduated at a very young age, that's why I already have experience despite being younger than you." That also makes sense, since this world's me was a 1st Lt. despite being only sixteen. I wonder where did he train?

"That must have been hard." I better shut up now that I think about it. She must have been in Kyoto during the fall, last thing I want is to make her remember any bad memories she might have.

"Yes, it was... But... It also gave me many teachings that forged me into who I am now. Even if I'm on the UN, my heart does not forget where it belongs." Oh shit, here we go again. The Empire this, the Empire that.

"I see."

"Cadet Shirogane, if I might... Can I ask you about the incidents in the CCSE?" Of course she would ask. Let's roll the dice.

...

"Go ahead."

"Ahem, then... Why did you took the blame for the incidents?"

"Why? Because I was the one who did them, of course. I killed those men, I harmed another three. Regardless of why I did it, the blood is already on my hands."

"Hmm... That's a peculiar way of thinking. You still feel remorseful about killing those traitors?"

"I mean, of cour- ...Wait, what? Traitors?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm talking about the men you attacked. I understand that all of us are comrades in service of the Shogun, but you shouldn't feel bad about your actions."

"...I think we're talking about different things here."

"Huh? Were we not talking about the incidents of the CCSE?" She brings one hand to her chin as a question mark appears above her head.

"Yes, so why are you... Well, calling them traitors? I killed them, I have no justification for that." She closes her eyes and moves her hair our of her face. Then as she opens her eyes with a weird glow in them, she addresses me again.

"I do not think it's bad to feel guilty about that. No one likes to have to point their weapons towards a fellow, however, their actions were most shameful. You should not regret your actions." Okay, stop. Pause. Someone tell the world to stop spinning for a sec, I need to figure out what the hell is going on here.

"1st Lt. Takamura, my punishment was given to me because I had nothing to prove that I killed them with a convincing enough reason."

"What are you talking about? I've heard from some people on the floor that you did it to save your comrades. It seems those soldiers were abusing their power when you found them."

"How... But... When I was given my punishment, my explanations did not convince the people that were questioning me. They said I had no proof to prove that. Who was the one saying that?"

"Who? I don't know, I still don't know most faces here. When I went to the PX to get my food I overheard some people talking about you, about how they went overboard with your punishment."

How is this... No, why is this happening? Did the Instructor talk with someone? Or did Meiya? Maybe Sensei spread a rumor to help me? Or is Takamura lying just to get on my good side?

"Are you sure? Everybody is still treating me like they usually did, I don't think anyone thinks too highly of me. I doubt people would actually say that." Her gaze turns stern as she looks at me again.

"Cadet Shirogane, I am telling the truth. Are you not misunderstanding your punishment?"

"No, I mean, I can't go to the PX, I can't go to my room, I lost my free time." And the consoles.

"Hmm... It is weird. Well, maybe they're trying to tell you to not be so extreme from now on? In any case, do not worry too much about it, if you need advice on your piloting training I'm more than willing to lend you a hand." Why is she beaming at me like that? She's being too obvious, does she think I won't notice how interested she sounds? Does Yuuhi suspect I'm a surface pilot?

"I guess... Maybe I'll ask the XO when I go report to her tonight. And, when you say helping me out, what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean, I could spar with you on the simulator and teach you some footing techniques I've learned."

"And why would you do that? Aren't you super busy with the railgun?"

"Well, yes. But I'd like to thank you for your help, and... Ahem, considering your scores and numbers, I believe you have much potential. I merely wish to give you a hand." It does look like they suspect I'm a pilot. I mean… If Sensei is cooperating with them…

"Please don't trouble yourself with me. I'll manage somehow." She drops her shoulders and eyes dejectedly.

"I see. Well, I'll be monitoring your training so don't worry too much about it. In the same way you're supporting me in my project I'll support you in your training, so if you need help do not hesitate to ask." Help, huh?

"1st Lt., if I may... Could you consider helping my squad instead of just me?"

"Your squad?" As she finishes her plate, she brings a finger to her chin as a question mark appeared over her head again.

"Yes, it would be unfair if only I got to learn under you. So, if you have the time, would you spar with my squadmates as well? Of course, if it's too much of a bo-"

"Alright."

"Just like that?!"

"Well, you asked me so sincerely that I'd feel bad if I refused. And I do like to help people reach their potential. Back in Yukon, one member of my squad had... some trouble with his machine. When I sparred with him, he could find a hint that drove him forward, and eventually he managed to dominate a new style fitting for his TSF. That feeling was truly... How to say it? It wasn't just rewarding, like... I was really proud about that. So, if I can do the same for you and your squad, it'll be an honor to help. After all, lending my strength to my fellows will only make us stronger. I do expect you all to take this seriously though, since I won't hold back." She crosses her arms as she stares at me again with violet flares in her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We are used to being drilled to the ground by our Instructor." Regardless of my situation, if she's willing to help the girls that will only make them better. Even if you end up going against me, thanks for this Takamura.

We talked for a little while about my squad, who they were and how I saw them. After some small talk about today's work, I excused myself and went towards Sensei's office.

I have a mountain of questions for her so she better be ready to answer them. I don't need to know everything that happens behind the curtain but I'd like her to confirm whether or not we're on the same team. I tried my best today to not get paranoid, but considering everything that happened no one could blame me for being nervous right now. I might have some plays to make, but that's all.

I reach the elevator on B5F and ride it down to Floor 19. Deep breaths, Takeru. Once the door opens, I walk into the hallway. And at the end of it, I knock the door as I usually do.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Sensei."

"Good evening, Shirogane. Did you need anything? I'm terribly busy right now." She still refuses to look at me.

"As per my instructions, I came here to see if there are any other things you want me to do. And because I have a lot of things to ask you."

"I have no more orders for you today. Return to your cell, that's all." That's all? Does she really think I'll leave like this?

"Sensei, I have something to ask you. It's about-"

"Cadet Shirogane, return to your cell. That's an order." She drilled knives through her eyes into mine.

"Sensei, I'm not leaving. We need to talk."

"Should I call the MP and get you some bullets you can trip onto?"

"Sensei, you can't do that!"

"I'm the XO of this base. So yes, I can!" She gives me devilish smile as she spins in her chair. Ugh, is she being serious or is she mocking me?

"I know I must have caused you a lot of problems, but can you listen to me?" She stops spinning and looks at me again with a frown on her face.

"Oh no, you don't. You have no idea all the problems you've caused me."

"Err... Well, yeah. I don't know, but-"

"Shirogane, I did told you someone wanted you out of here. Yet, you went and did all you could to stay. It seems you didn't get my message."

"Your message?" That does… sound pretty definitive to me.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, you got a lot of eyes onto you. You're being a real pain right now." I can't believe her.

"You say that after all I did for you?"

"Yes. Now, go back to your cell. I have nothing to say to you right now." She again waves towards the door, returning her attention to her PC.

"But I do. And it's important." And you're going to listen.

"Let me guess, this is about the chasers that went after you?"

"Yes. Why didn't you notify me of it?"

"I couldn't do that. That's all." That's all? That's all, you say?! They could have died!

"And why couldn't you? I believe we had an agreement." She fixes her posture and again locks her violet diamonds on me.

"Shirogane, you're just a Cadet here. You couldn't know of that. If anyone noticed you had that kind of knowledge, things would have gotten more ugly than what they are now. I trusted you could manage somehow, but you went and murdered some of them. And that is giving me a lot of unwanted problems when I should be focusing on the theories."

"Well, maybe I could have avoided killing them if I knew they were coming at us." I return the glare, she frowns as she entwines her fingers.

"You couldn't possess that intel and I couldn't get myself more involved in those political ploys. That is all. Do not forget why we're working together. Return to your cell, now."

So you're willing to hide things from me if they're problematic for you? Of course she would. She's looking out for herself. I forgot I was talking with the woman who put a gun to my head despite all that I gave her, the one that sent me to my world knowing what would happen to it. Actually… I will never know whether that Sensei knew of what happened to me when I came back. She didn't care to screw that version of my world if it meant making me 'ready' to tune the 00 Unit. And even if she did offer me a gun twice… That might have been a lie. And she might have known of what would happen to me when I returned to my world, but chose to not try to make me stay. I'm sure I would have given her a lot of problems, considering that we did deceive the Americans during Ouka.

And this Sensei might be the same. Once I'm not useful to her, she'll throw me away. And if it is to achieve her desired result, she'll do anything. I know that well already. But as much as I want to punch her right now… I need her. But this does confirm it. I need allies. For the day you no longer have a use for me.

"I know that I gave us a lot of problems, and I'm sorry about it. But there's still something I have to talk with you about." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"If this is about how they were harming Mitsurugi when you-"

"I inherited some memories from this world's me, Sensei." She twitches. Her eyes freeze as she looks at me.

"You... got some of his memories?"

"Bits and pieces. Feelings, more than anything."

"...I see. And is any of that information relevant to Alt. IV or any of the tech we're developing here?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Then I don't care. That's your problem." She waves towards the door, signaling me to leave.

"So you won't even hear me out?"

"Sigh... I'm busy right now. And the memories you got from this world's Shirogane have nothing to do with you, so just forget about it. Right now, you're useless. Stay put and don't give me more problems."

And without pause she returns her attention to her computer. Heh, what did I expect from her? Just because she was being nice I forgot how she truly is.

"...Useless, huh?" I turn around, heading towards the door. "Man, what a shame. It would suck if we had some major incidents coming at us right about now."

"Huh? Major incidents? Shirogane, what are-" I send her a side glance as I stop by the door.

"It's such a shame we don't have a dashing, brave, chestnut haired soldier that can warn us of those. We're stuck with bothersome, bratty, useless me. Shucks. Well, I'm sure I'm just getting in your way right now, so I'm going to cry myself to sleep on my cell. Goodnight, Sensei." Giving her a small smile and a salute I leave her office. Her shouts come after me shortly after.

"Shirogane! Shirogane, stop right there." I stop, glance back at her as she was coming out of her office for a second, and continue walking towards the elevator. Fufufufu! "Shirogane, I order you to stop."

"Oh, what is it, Sensei? Want to keep reminding me of how useless I am right now?" She comes to me, with the face of a hungry lion.

"Stop messing around, what was that about some major incidents?!" She moves one hand up and down, pointing at me. Her face is completely distorted into a scowl.

I shrug her off. Want some intel? You're gonna have to earn it now.

You pissed me off. You're the only one who can protect me here, if you don't speak to me I have no security I'll be alive tomorrow morning. Yet you stay quiet, ignore my plea of help, and push me away.

I'm not useless, nor powerless. I have something else to use, I know of three incidents that will happen. One of them might happen because of us this time. But I won't be an idiot, I won't reveal my cards so easily. You want this intel? I better get something good in return, because I want to help you in fixing this mess, and I won't reach my peaceful world if I you don't help me. So I need you to drop that cold mask and listen to what I have to say.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'm sure you have better things to do than wasting your time with this useless Cadet." I turn around and continue towards the elevator.

"...Stop right there."

"Hmm? What is it? Weren't you super busy?" I grin at her and I'm met with a frown.

"Shirogane, let's go back to the office. Looks like we have a lot to talk about."

"Do we?"

"Yes, we do. Now, come on. Stop wast-"

"And what do I get from it?" She freezes again, staring at me for some seconds. She brings one hand to her chin as she gets closer.

"I've been doing a lot of things to keep you safe, you know. Just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I'm not your ally."

"And for how much longer will you be on my side? For all I know, and going by your attitude, as soon as I speak you'll no longer have any use for me. You always discard anyone who brings you down, to cut your losses. If I'm more trouble than I'm worth, you'll discard me too. You wouldn't let my presence here get in the way of Alt. IV."

"And why do you think I've been covering you? Why do you think I called you before you boarded the copter? You were supposed to stay quiet and let me deal with everything, yet you went and alerted HC of your involvement in the consoles' development... They're onto you now, many people want you gone. You made Mitsurugi and Sakaki pass the CCSE, you've made many enemies here."

"That's no surprise, we already knew the Shogunate was coming for me. And considering you didn't warn me of the chasers and put me under Takamura, maybe we're no longer playing for the same team." Her frown grows bigger, sharpening her diamonds.

"Surely you're not saying what I think you're saying, Shirogane?"

"I dunno. I told you before that if I saw you were not taking me into account I'll consider our partnership as finished."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're a crucial part in Alt. IV, you're my bodyguard and-"

"And you left me in the dark. You didn't vouch for me when I got interrogated, you left me in the detention barracks where I may end up murdered in my sleep. Don't forget that I've seen many times this side of you, and every goddamn time I saw it bad things happened to either me or the ones I care about. So Sensei, is our pact still in effect?"

"Of course it is. Stop being stupid, I don't know why you're so scared. No one is laying a finger on you while you're on my base." She's offended, obviously. But she's also lying.

"Are you sure about that? Because yesterday 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi came to question me at night. I got lucky she didn't murder me, but if I have to stay there for twenty days… Sensei?" Her eyes are wide, did she not know of this?

"When? At what hour? Why have I not heard of this?!" She got close and grabbed me by the collar, shaking me for a little while.

"So you had no idea a member of the Royal Guard went down to the detention barracks yesterday night?" She lets me go as she crosses her arms.

"No! Why did... Did the guard let her through because he thought she would... Ugh, more nationalistic pricks!" She ruffles her hair as a deep sighs escapes her lips. "Enough, let's go back to the office. We have a lot to talk about." She starts walking towards the door, but I remain still. "Shirogane?"

"You do know that I could have been murdered yesterday, and you would have been none the wiser, right?"

"...I don't like your tone. What are you trying to say?"

"First, that since it seems I'm being targeted now I'm scared shitless of going to sleep. Second, that we can't trust the rest of the staff here to not suddenly do something against me. Third, that you can't grant me protection. And fourth, you still haven't told me what do I get from speaking, nor reassured me about whether or not we're still on the same team." She sighs as she rubs her head slowly.

"Well, for one, I'll send some trustworthy person as the watchman of the detention barracks from now on. It's not the first time the Royal Guard moves around the base without me knowing about it, remember the first time you met them?" Oh right, when Maya-san interrogated me. Sensei didn't knew about it until I told her. "That should take care of points one and three. As far as point two, don't worry. Nobody would dare to lay a hand on you while you're here."

"There is one tiny, little problem. You see, I'm going to be doing mock battles in a TSF in a few days. Couldn't one mechanic do something to my Jump Units? Or to any other part of my TSF?"

"That's solved easily. I take Yashiro to the hangar, and anyone who tries to do anything funny gets kicked out. That should serve as an example. Good enough for you?" Will that truly be enough? Well, I can trust in Kasumi.

"I guess. And what about point four?"

"Let's discuss it in my office. Let's go already."

"And you wouldn't be working with the Shogunate, would you?" She stops again and looks back, this time clearly pissed off.

"Shirogane, do you really think I would let harm come to you? You are a key element for Alt. IV to succeed. Without you, I don't think we could stabilize the 00 Unit. You think I'll let anyone kill you?"

"The chasers could have, the 1st Lt. could have, Takamura may. I don't doubt Yuuhi will send an assassin after me sooner than we think." She flinched. That's weird, why is she furrowing her brows like that?

"Yuuhi? Are you talking about the Shogun? Why are you calling her by her name?"

"What's that look for? You know manners are not my thing, and yes, I'm talking about the Shogun. What other Yuuhi could I be talking about?"

"But why are you calling her by her first name? Even for you that's too much."

"Look, I don't care about poise and all that stuff. I'm sure she wants my head."

"The upper or the lower one?" She says with a smirk.

"SENSEI!"

"And? Why do you think... Wait, you said you got some memories from this world's you, didn't you? Is that what got you so paranoid?"

"Maybe. I also met with those two damn pickles during the CCSE, and if he was related to them, the Shogun must have know of him. I'm sure she already has a plan to kill me."

"Pickles? Related? Alright, enough with this. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Yoroi did mention something about the Shogun having plans about you, I also got informed this world's you served the Shogun. That's why I've been so busy, trying to get us some clear support to protect you in case anything happened. I honestly didn't think they would come after you, why do you think that?"

"I told you already. I met two members of the Tsukuyomi Family during the CCSE, and they must have reported what happened there to Yuuhi. If he was related to the Tsukuyomis, I'm sure they will want me dead as soon as possible."

"And since I kept you in the dark, you thought I chose to hand you over before the Shogun stopped supporting Alt. IV?"

"Yeah, if I'm a hazard you'll get rid of me after all." She sighs rubbing her head.

"You truly are an idiot. Let's stop wasting time, we have a lot to talk about. Come already."

She turns around and briskly returns to her office. Well, I got her to talk. So she had a talk with Yoroi-san, huh? She knew this world's me was related to the Shogun and kept quiet. And you want me to believe you, of all people, didn't knew that Tsukuyomi-san came to my cell last night? Yeah, right. Nothing escapes your sight, not on this base. I mean, I sent Tsukuyomi-san after my sword and this morning when I went to get my clothes it was no longer there. You're telling me she didn't notice that?!

Whatever, let's hear her out. Then I'll decide what to do.

After going back and sitting again, she tells me of what Yoroi-san told her. This world's me fought on the Battle of Kyoto, he was recruited into the Guard officially after that, he served the Koubuin House and Yuuhi after she was appointed as the Shogun, and Sensei says she thinks he did some dirty work for the Shogunate. That last part was the important part. He felt conflicted regarding his views, so I bet those missions did a number on his mental health.

Then, she tells me all the pressure she received to send the Wasp Squad, and showed me her mail inbox. Ninety six daily mails, with pleas, threats, offers and bribes. What the actual fuck? She continues explaining me about Marimo's report and what came after our encounter with the soldiers.

"Then when the report about you reached HC, I negotiated with them for quite some time. Some old shits wanted to make your squad execute you, to show that the Japanese are superior and whatnot. Honestly, I know the UN needs to gather personnel from the country where it's set up, but did they have to scout those idiots for the Council?!"

"I mean, if they hadn't done that, wouldn't that have given them more trouble with the Shogunate?" She strokes her bangs as she makes coffee.

"Yes, I know that already. It's just frustrating to deal with them. I used my connections and some suspicions I got to threaten that Captain. The UN couldn't allow that intel to reach the Empire, so they needed to silence you. But with my intervention, all I could do was to stop the order to execute you without arising suspicions. I can't have anyone knowing you're vital to Alt. IV, or those damn Alt. V supporters may end up sending a kamikaze to get rid of you." I gulp at the notion. Imagine someone full of explosives rushing at you, ready to blow him or herself up just to off you. "I was planning to delay your punishment until I could show the UN the XM3, saying that you gave me the idea for it. But you had to go and let them know of the simulators. Now they're all terribly curious about you. I mean, it's not a bad thing but once you start piloting officially they will get very suspicious of you."

"Wouldn't that work in our favor? They wouldn't harm a talented surface pilot, would they?"

"Some of them might have a decent head above their shoulders, but those idiots from the Shogunate will only see a foreigner that killed Japanese people being better than our other Japanese pilots. They'll start kicking up a fuss about it, be sure of that. And if the Shogun wants you dead as you said, things will only get harder from now on."

"Alright. There is one thing you didn't explain, though."

"What is it?"

"Takamura. Why did you make me her assistant?"

"Oh, her. Don't worry, Yashiro read her mind while I was speaking with her. I made a point to ask her about you, she doesn't have any intentions to harm you. If we can keep the Shogun from attacking you, she shouldn't be a problem. I also spread a rumor around the base, that you had to kill the soldiers because they harmed your squad. I don't need the whole base to get against you, and I honestly have enough dirt on the Council that if they try anything, I'll leak some sensible intel to Yoroi." So that's what Takamura was talking about. Even so, will just a rumor be enough? "Now, can you explain to me what happened during the CCSE?"

I tell her of my encounters with the soldiers, how I felt during the chase, what I heard during my clash with Mion, what she told me after that, my conclusions after calming down and reflecting on those feelings and about how I saw them at the end of the CCSE.

"...This is interesting." She's staring again at nowhere. She must be lost in thought again.

"That's not how I would describe this mess. Sensei, I think it's safe to assume that-"

"Shirogane, you said you couldn't really remember things clearly despite feeling like you absorbed the memories of this world's you, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, we'll make you remember them."

"Huh? How are-"

"If you have those feelings in you, that means that the memories of this world's you lie repressed in your subconscious, just like your memories from your past loops were repressed in you when you came back after your last loop. Normally, you would have to adapt to them first before being able to recall them clearly, but since we have Yashiro here we can use her to bring them out faster."

"Wait... Wouldn't that... like, change my personality? Wouldn't I become this world's Takeru?"

"No. I mean, you didn't revert to your version of when you left that other world, you absorbed it's knowledge and experiences into the you that had lived two years in your world. Of course, you might begin to share some feelings and ideas, but that's only because you already were similar to him in that sense."

"So, we'll use that knowledge for what exactly?" She smiles like a devil as she raises a finger to the ceiling.

"To deceive the Shogun of course!"

"...You mean making her believe I'm actually Takeru Shirogane?"

"Aren't you?" She puts one finger to her cheek and chuckles. Sigh…

"Well, yes. But I'm not their Takeru, even if I inherited some memories I am different than him. This is different then when I got my own memories back, even if I share some traits with him I don't think I could replicate his mannerisms perfectly."

"Oh, don't worry about it. If you can't convince them, confuse them! They just need to see some similarities, all the other different things about you can be explained through your memory loss and experiences in Yukon."

"I think this will come back to bite us hard in the ass down the line…" And I don't think it's safe for me. If they ever find out I was deceiving them…

"It's that or getting the Shogun to come after your life. We can't allow that to happen. And you seem already quite fond of her, calling her Yuuhi like that." She furrows her brows again at me. Drop that teasing tone, Sensei.

"Oh, shut up. You know I don't care about status that much. And your plan relies on that this world's me was on good terms with the Shogun, what are we gonna do if-"

"I'm sure he was. If not, they would have killed you as soon as they noticed you. The fact that they took their time, that they didn't kill you yesterday despite you killing two Japanese soldiers is proof of that." I guess... I mean, Tsukuyomi-san got weird yesterday after I said that bit about the pickles.

"Guess we just gotta bite the bullet and see what happens, huh."

"Exactly. This is our best bet to guarantee your safety, if the Shogun gives you her blessing all the nationalistic pricks will start seeing you as a fellow instead of a traitor. So, what was that about some major incidents happening?"

"What do I get from this again? So far, you've given me no reassurance that things will get better. We're just making assumptions in the air."

"Is there anything you want?" I bring my hand to my chin, remembering the things I thought about before coming to talk to her. Originally I was going to propose her these ideas, but I think it's better if I take care of this myself.

"A few things, actually. This is the last bit of useful intel I have, since I'm sure the missions in the future will be very different. I don't know how the ripple will change history after we start Alt. IV officially. So, in exchange for everything I've done until now, I want you to give me real power."

"What do you mean?"

"I want an S5 Clearance pass for Hangar 90."

"What for?" She narrows her eyes at me as she entwines her fingers and leans forward.

"In case I have to escape from some pursuers. I also want that midnight blue Kagerou to be there, ready to deploy at any time for me." With that TSF I'm sure I could fight off anyone Yuuhi might send after me, even the Royal Guard.

"That one is already there, being used on another project. I suppose I could make you a part of it, under the guise of your punishment." Another project? Just how many things is she doing here? "Anything else?"

"I also want you to order me to do some 'paperwork' for you during my punishment. I want that as a cover, there's some things I want to research in the meantime. I'll need an office and a PC."

"Research? Exactly what do you want to research?" She looks at me intensely. Of course she'll be curious about it.

"Weaponry. There are a few ideas I have, but I don't know how practical they would be, so the first step is reading up on the intel we have here. My discussions with Takamura and the Chief Engineer today made me realize you people lack flexibility, I honestly can't believe they were fixed on using 120mm ammunition despite all the resources that would take."

"Wait, you were the one that suggested to use smaller ammo?"

"You didn't know that? Way to go Sensei." She frowns again. She takes a sip from her coffee and let's a sigh escape her lips again.

"Can you tell me what do you want to research? I might be able to lend you a hand."

"Offense wise, we have our bases covered. But there are a few little things I'd like to change and make. Like for example, we put sensors in every single part of our TSFs, right? Why can't we put them on the weapons too?"

"On the weapons? What for?"

"To help in not hitting your allies in close combat. And to improve communication. During a certain fight, my comms got screwed up so badly I lost contact with my whole squad. I don't remember if I told you, but on the walls of the BETA hives there's this material that blocks electric signals or something like that. Well, even if we would have been screwed anyways, having more sensors to help in the cramped, filled with BETA, and narrow hallways of a hive would come in handy." Sensei was again looking at the ceiling, ruffling her hair.

"...Sensors on the weapons, huh? Anything else?"

"Yes, but I'll let those be a surprise for you. I have three or four ideas, but again, I don't know if they're worth your time yet. I wanna do something, I want to prove to the UN that I am useful and that they shouldn't kill me off."

"If that's what you want, I'll allow it. If you say you've got more things coming, I'll do my part. Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"The last one is more of a weird... How to say it? Fetish of mine. Is it possible to…"

"...Yes. But... No, with that other... Hmm…"

"So it isn't out of our reach?"

"No, it isn't. And you're sure you can do it?"

"Yeah. With two of those I'm sure we could turn this thing around. And also, it would be useful for the future." And for myself too.

"Hmm... We don't have enough intel to work with that right now. That will have to wait, but I do have some preparations that would go well with your idea."

"Then you have your deal. I'll tell you a bit of what will happen, and all of it one week before it happens."

"...Say, Shirogane. Are you happy with that Kagerou you modified?" Sensei asks me without looking at me as she begins to spin in her chair.

"Yeah? Why? Think you can get me a Shiranui?"

"What if I told you I could get you a Takemikazuchi?"

"By Takemikazuchi, you mean the Type-00 that belongs to the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, what else could I mean? Then, you could modify it to make it like the Takemikazuchi of that game, with those weird machineguns built into it's waist or whatever. I'm sure you'll feel more safe with that than with a Kagerou."

"No kidding?" I mean, that would be a dream come true, to pilot Valgern-On's version of the Takemikazuchi. But is she for real?

"No? I got a deal from the Shogun, to hand her the sensors, antennas, radars, and the new parts of the F-15 in exchange for ten Type-00 for my personal use. Currently, the Valkyries have nine members. Isumi, Hayase, Munakata, Kazama, Suzumiya, Kashiwagi, Tsukiji, Takahara, Asakura. If I count you, the Viking, we have exactly ten members in the A-01 Squad. So, it makes perfect sense to give you that last Takemikazuchi, since you also want to do tests with it."

She wasn't kidding, her eyes had that glow she gets when she finds a new toy to play around with. She then hands me a folder, with the details of the deal. A Type-00C, huh? Hmm... I did not expect this, that's for sure. Imagine how good it'll be with the new XM3, radars, sensors and Jump Units. Maybe we could give it a little horn with the new antenna design too. In any case, if I can get one if those I won't say no, but why did she not want to talk with me about all this?

"Sensei, if you planned this for me, why were you keeping quiet when I came to speak with you?"

"Oh, I was just getting back at you for being an idiot and killing those soldiers. Really, we could have been riding the tailwind if not for that stupid mistake of yours." Hey, it's not like I wanted this to happen. Ugh, she can be so unfair sometimes. "But I can see that you're troubled by all of this. Shirogane, just to be clear, I am on your side. So long as you help me, you won't leave this base and no one will harm you. So, let's keep those nationalistic idiots at bay. We have a world to save, right?" 'So long as you help me', huh?

"...And this time you won't discard me or go around doing things behind my back?"

"No, I won't. You're my most important ally, so stop being so negative already, it doesn't suit you. You're the one that's always happy, what am I gonna do if you get all depressed? Do you want to make Yashiro sad too?"

"Hey, that's not… It's just…"

"I know how hard it is to feel all alone in your quest. So, you can trust in me and stop making trouble. Keep your temper in check and don't fight with your squad anymore. And don't be suspicious of Takamura, she's on our side too. I'll make sure the Royal Guard can't lay a finger on you, so be at ease. Now, tell me what you think is safe about those incidents." I guess this is as good as it gets. I won't get anything else out of her.

"Sigh... Got it. But you better follow through with your promises. Well, first things first, one incident doesn't have a fixed date. It happens when a certain thing is sent here. Do we have an OTH Cannon here?"

"Yes, we do. To think we would need it... I can't wait to see what happens." Seriously, why are you smiling about that? You should be shaking in fear, not shivering in excitement. Sigh…

"Well, I somehow found something that will help us with that, so hopefully we can avoid getting more eyes onto us."

"What do you mean by that? What happens with this accident?"

"We can either deal with it or use your influence to stop it. If we keep drawing attention to us we will only get into more trouble, so we have to deal with it ourselves this time. I casually stumbled upon something that will help us with that. And we have the XM3 now on our side, I'm sure things will turn out okay." Or we go all KAPUT! and I have to restart the loop.

"You found something? Whatever, I'll let you deal with that. What about the other two incidents?"

"We can actually use those two to our advantage, I think. One involves a natural disaster, we can use it to appeal to the Shogunate."

"Appeal? So, you say we help them out? Despite how much they hate us?"

"Ohoho, yes I do. They hate us, but we have a certain person here that they won't be able to say no to." Sensei grins as the answer came to her.

"Mitsurugi, huh? So we use her to make sure we get the credit for solving this incident peacefully?"

"Basically. If Takamura is willing to help, then we have two people that can help with that. It might not be much, but saving Japanese lives should be worth something for them. We could emphasize how many resources we spent saving those people instead of giving our backs to them."

"Hmm... Not a bad idea, if I say so myself. Then, what about the last one?" I need to choose my words carefully for this one.

"That's the tricky one. Last time, when I tried to prevent the second accident, things got out of control pretty fast. I didn't know of the political situation of the Empire, and the ripple caused a horrible thing to pass. That is the third incident."

"So... I suppose it's some sort of political struggle?"

"Sensei, how do you think I knew of the Shogun before absorbing this world's Takeru's data?" She closes her eyes as she drinks some more coffee, then returns a firm gaze towards me.

"...So that's the one we have to avoid at all costs. What you're saying is, we have to prevent any more damage to our relations with the Empire?"

"Basically, we need to create a scenario where violence can't be used to further someone's political agenda." I don't want to mention Kei's letters, because that would get her out of the squad. I need every single pilot I can get for the eventual Kashgar raid. As much as she might hate me, I can't lose her skills.

"Hmm... Yoroi said something similar. Then, with all the more reason, we need to fix our relationship with the Shogun. I'll prepare the office you asked me and give you a nice computer, so that you can work as much as you want. I'll contact the Empire to accept this accord the Shogun asked of me, I'll get us those Type-00C as soon as I can. Oh, by the by, your Fubukis are on the way already, they should arrive in two days."

"Really? Awesome. Oh, that reminds me... Are we training the squad with the XM3?" She waves one finger left and right as she smiles. W-What is she plotting now?

"No, first I want them to get a feel of the old OS. You did mention before that we trained them with the prototype last time around, right? This time, let's show them how important it is to cooperate with foreigners using the XM3. I'll give it to you, and only you, and they'll have to ask for it." I don't think that's a good idea. At all.

"Are you sure that won't make them more suspicious about me? Or more resentful towards the UN?" I can't help but to raise a brow at her, but she just shrugs.

"In the end, our goal is to make the Shogun give you her blessing, so it doesn't matter." I can see what you mean, but I don't think this will be fine for the time being. We don't even know how that business with his memories will turn out.

"Alright. I suppose that's that. Oh right! How are the theories? And the 00 Unit?" She then slumps into the chair as she ruffles her hair.

"We figured out how to fix the flaw of the data leak. But we are having problems adjusting the hardware to perform what we want it to do. Software wise, we still have to iron out parts of that whole emotional linkage thing of the second theory. Once we finish that I believe there will be no leaks when the 00 Unit connects to a hive to recharge. But it's taking quite some time. More than what I thought."

"I see. I can't really help you with that. Oh, what I can tell you is that I did notice something about that theory." Her eyes spark back to life as she straightens her posture. This does work in my favor, so let's try to be nice to her.

"What is it? What did you notice?"

"The data that flows through me can be somehow controlled. I'm convinced my squadmates were receiving negative causal data through me, due to how paranoid they got. And when I got depressed and started doubting them, I also started getting more and more negative. As of late, it's been hard to control. So one's attitude does affect the leaks, especially when I'm around."

"Hmm... Then, with all the more reason, stop being so depressed. You're only making things worse here."

"I know... It's... Well, I'll do my best to not be so paranoid anymore. And if I could affect my squadmates, the 00 Unit will definitely be affected by it, and we can use that to draw the best solutions once she's up and running again." That's my hope here, the second theory is what will allow me to reach my slightly-more-peaceful world.

No matter how dark the future is, if Sumika can start pinpointing causal data from across all parallel worlds then we will be able to turn the tide of this war. Nobody can argue against results. That's my key to get out from this cage, not even the Empire would be able to keep antagonizing us after we recapture Sadogashima and neutralize the Cheorwon Hive.

"Well, that's good to know. I still have to start looking at the notes from the Causality Nucleus, so keep yourself in check. And rest easy, no one is harming you while you stay down there. That's all, go and rest for today."

"OK. Goodnight, Sensei." She gives me a small smile as she finishes her coffee, I turn around and leave.

Sigh... We could have avoided that discussion if she had talked to me from the start. Honestly, what did she expected me to do? It's not like I wanted to murder those guys…

Well, whatever. I'll start doing stuff from now on, since I can't rely on my knowledge from the other world anymore thanks to all the changes that are in this world. I do hope my weird ideas can actually work, they would be a godsend during Sadogashima if we managed to get a proof of concept done. And I would benefit from having useful stuff with my name on them, just in case Sensei decides to once more hide stuff from me.

But man... A Takemikazuchi... Just with that, Sadogashima got less scarier. It's still gonna be a hard mission, that's for sure. And that's without counting that other idea... Man, we just might be able to capture the Reactor this time around. I wonder if I can convince Sensei to not blow it up. I mean, we do need more G-Elements…

I never thought I would be happy about an eruption happening in my life, but if the UN can aid the Empire in the rescue efforts then things might go a bit better between both sides. We don't need Sagiri doing another coup.

Time to start pulling my weight here, I can't start dragging my feet. This is a prime chance to get more and more power and support for me, and for Sensei too. With all the eyes that are on me right now, if I show them my piloting skills, more crazy inventions, and help during the rescue efforts, I might be able to clean a bit the image I have right now.

So, my dear and purple Yuuhi, don't send anyone to kill me for a few days. Stay put in the palace, or wherever you are, and let me do my thing. Though, if her relation with this world's me was bad I'm screwed. There will be no blessing whatsoever.

Just a few more days and Sumika will be free from that tank, and the 00 Unit will be complete. I wonder if Kasumi will manage to talk to her before we have to kill her, I know the 00 Unit will have the same voice, but still... Even if she isn't my Sumika, I'd like to send her off. To let her hear Takeru's voice one last time before she dies.

That's all I can do for her. She's the one I'll never be able to save here.

All the more reason to get my shit together and start delivering results. The railgun, my squad's training, these new weapons I wanna make, the incidents that will come. So first step, I gotta calm down. Let's believe in Sensei for now, even if I do have to somehow find me some support that doesn't rely on her.

Tomorrow it starts. From now on, no more bullshit. This is where the real fight starts for me. And I'll be damned if I let my feelings get in my way again. So, let's hit the sack and rest well. I'll get my answer tomorrow, let's see if I can fix my relation with the girls.

...I sure hope I can. Let me enjoy some peaceful days with all of you, please. I'm really tired to be always on edge. Please, I'm not asking you to love me again... Just... for a few days, let me see you as my friends. Before the war starts again.


	27. Ignite

**Chapter 27: Ignite**

* * *

_November 24th. 7:21 AM._

_(Hallway.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I make my way to our classroom, today we have our lectures on TSFs. Already got breakfast with Takamura, it was D Rank again and the right amount too. Seems like the rumor is doing it's work, people stopped talking behind my back even if they're still looking at me suspiciously.

I reach the room and after taking one deep breath I open the door and enter.

"Good mor-" Before I could even finish speaking Mikoto rushed to my side.

"TAKERU! Hey, are you alright? What was that about a punishment? Why can't you go to the PX? Hey, why?!" Her face was full of wrinkles, her eyes were scissors and steam was coming out of her ears.

"M-Mikoto, calm down. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Really? So? What was that about a punishment?"

"Shirogane-san, is it true that you can't go to your room? Where are you sleeping?" Now Tama came close too, with downcast eyes.

"Yeah. I was given twenty days of punishment, in which I can't go back to my room, enter the PX, and I have to help out someone here at the base. I'm staying in the detention barracks until the punishment is over." Both of them open their eyes and then share a glance before curving their brows.

"The detention barracks? Takeru, I've heard they don't have warm water down there. Will you be alright?" Aww, thanks for worrying Mikoto.

"Yeah, I'll manage somehow."

"Shirogane-san, will you really be alright? Ayamine-san told us you would have to eat the rations from the CCSE, and we're starting our piloting training today. Are you-"

"Tama, don't worry. I'll make do." I smile and they let out some air, giving me a smile back. But in a second, their faces got clouded again.

"Um... Shirogane-san? Would you... Can you forgive us? For abandoning you?" Tama and Mikoto gave me a bow. Why are they apologizing?

"Tama, that was an accident. You two had nothing to do with it, so don't apologize." This day started weirdly, I thought they would be against me being here, since I'm a murderer now.

"That's not true! Takeru, we didn't... we didn't try to help you, Meiya-san or Chizuru-san. You didn't deserve that, but we just ran away. Can you forgive us? Please?" Uuuhh... This is cheating, you can't double down on me with those teary eyes. My Mental Fortitude stat is decreasing by the second.

"I wasn't angry at you, and I'm not holding a grudge, so stop apologizing. I mean, I thought that you would be more... you know, rejecting towards me. I did kill those soldiers."

"What? Shirogane-san, you did that to save Mitsurugi-san and Sakaki-san, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't-"

"Yes, it does. Shirogane-san, e-even if you ended up killing them, I don't think... that what you did was wrong. I mean, what if they had killed Mitsurugi-san? The soldiers were also very aggressive with us, something was really weird!" Tama jumped, making fists with both of her hands. I thought for a second that she would scream 'FWHOOOO!" like she used to do in my world, but she just furrowed her brows.

"Yeah! Takeru, you're not the only one who had to harm those soldiers. I mean, if things had gone wrong we also may have had to resort to that. Her eye is better now, but they really hurt Kei-san during our fight. We just got lucky, really." Both of them drop their shoulders. Tama is slowly playing with her hair and Mikoto is just staring to the floor.

"So you guys had it hard too, huh? Can you tell me what happened?"

They tell me of how they saw the struggle from the other side of the cliff, how they met and dealt with the soldiers and how they reached the evac point. So the soldiers weren't only after me, Meiya and Chizuru. They wanted our whole squad to fail. Considering all those mails Sensei showed me it's not surprising.

"It was really scary, you know. I thought we were done for." Tama closes her eyes and shivers slightly.

"You say that, but you totally destroyed the Captain. Shame you couldn't see it, Takeru. It was such a nice slash, too." Mikoto beams at Tama, which only makes her blush and shake from left to right.

"Y-Yoroi-san, I told you to keep quiet about that!"

"Well, in any case, glad you could make it without any lasting injuries. So, we're all good with each other?"

"Yes, of course. Shirogane-san, I... I will try to be more resolute from now on. I know I'm... the weakest one of the team, b-but I'll do my best to not hold any of you back. So um... Let's do our best!" I smile at her and see the seriousness disappear from her face. That's one thing we'll have to work on, since we need you to get in top form ASAP, before the HSST arrives.

"Say, Takeru. Where were you yesterday? Despite it being our free day and having a lecture from the Instructor, we didn't see you at all."

"I was helping 1st Lt. Takamura as part of my punishment. I was mostly delivering reports and folders around."

"Ooh, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, it really isn't. It's a light job, honestly."

The door opens and the rest of the squad comes in. They twitch upon seeing me.

"...S-Shirogane." Chizuru approached me from my left.

"Good morning, Sakaki."

"Good morning. How have you been?"

"Fine, no problems whatsoever." She nods and seems to be at a loss of words.

"Sakaki, if you cannot say it allow me to do it." Meiya also approached me. She spoke in her serious tone and was bearing a stern look. Sigh…

"Good morning, Meiya." I think Tama and Mikoto flinched as they heard me calling her by her name.

"Good morning. Shirogane, is what Ayamine told us yesterday true? About your punishments?"

"Yeah."

"Why were you given such a punishment?" She's angry, going by how those sapphires of her are glistening. She must be upset about having a murderer on their team now that she had time to let that sink in. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

"Because it was that or either getting kicked out of the army."

"Shirogane, that does not answer my question." Meiya was again folding her arms, eyes closed.

"I mean... What did you want me to answer?"

"I'm asking about why you had to be punished! You saved our lives, why are you the one to be blamed? Didn't you tell them of what happened?"

...So she isn't angry at me? Why were they being so cold when they entered then?

"They didn't listen to me. They said I had no credibility, that I was a violent element, that there's no way that would have happened." Meiya's eyes flare up as she takes a step towards me.

"Why did you not ask us to testify for you?! What would you have done if they kicked you out?!"

"Meiya, they told me they couldn't count on your impartiality, they refused to call you to testify." The little purple flares in her eyes turn into pyres of fire. She's… worried about me?

"What? Mmmgh! I won't let this stand, there's no reason for you to-"

"Meiya, stop it. That's that, you can't... you shouldn't do anything about it. It's not that big of a deal, really. I mean, I did kill them. That won't change."

"Shirogane, what you're saying is to make me stain my honor once again." She tilts her head backwards, narrowing her eyes. The venom in her voice was so strong I took a step backwards unconsciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I owe you a great debt. It's thanks to you that I passed the CCSE, and you wish me to stay put as I see my fellow being punished unfairly, while the culprits are free without even a reprimand? What would that say about me? What kind of samurai would I be if I let you take this unjust punishment?!" She called me her fellow, despite how much weight that word has here. She's… not lying?

Chizuru steps towards me, with a similar look on her face.

"Mitsurugi is right, Shirogane. When we went to talk with the Instructor to tell her about what happened, she told us you were taken to be questioned for your crimes and nothing we said could change her mind to allow us to write a report to help you. We... We all were very worried about you." Chizuru adverts her eyes as she plays with her ponytails.

"Sakaki-san is right. We heard in detail what you went through and... Shirogane-san, you don't deserve the punishment. They were the ones that started it, if they had harmed Mitsurugi-san the UN would have gotten in a lot of trouble. They also tried to harm us, they are the ones in the wrong!" Tama spoke with sparks in her eyes. Chizuru and Mikoto were the same.

I… I did not expect all of them to be so supportive, considering I killed Japanese soldiers. They're not lying either. They're… really worried… about me?

"...Shirogane-san?" Tama looked up at me with puppy eyes, holding her hands near her neck. Uuuh... That is not fair play.

"I mean, I did kill them. That won't change. I murdered Japanese soldiers, so technically I am a traitor to the Empire. Are you sure you-" I feel a tap on my shoulder. Meiya moved me to look at her, her face was twisted into the look of an angry hunter as the purple fire kept coming out of her eyes.

"Shirogane, you're no traitor. You saved me and Sakaki from them. Our lives were in serious danger, regardless of what a bunch of stupid politicians may say. So do not speak about yourself in such a way anymore, I promise you now that I will remove that burden from your shoulders as soon as I can. I just ask you to give me a little time, it's the least I can do to truly repay you for your actions." She gives me a small bow, her face tensed up when she met my eyes again.

She's telling the truth. And if she is… I have to stop her from getting into more trouble or from actually lifting my punishment.

"Meiya, it's better for you to not do anything. It will only keep bringing problems and tension between the UN and the Empire. Think of the implications this accident could have. Just let it pass, I can take it." She pursed her lips as she holds back a retort. Then, softening her gaze, she gave me a nod.

"Sigh... If that is what you wish, I will do as you say. So, you weren't kicked out of the squad?"

"No, I managed to stay here. So you'll have to bear with me until you get commissioned." I say jokingly to try to clear the air, but it only caused them to drop their shoulders. Except Kei, who was just laying against the wall staring at nowhere.

"Are you upset?" Meiya's voice was so small, creaking, that it reminded me of that call I received from that Meiya the day I recovered my memories. "Shirogane?"

"Err... Why would I be upset? You didn't do anything to make me angry at you. I told you already, let's leave those discussions behind us if you're willing to work with me."

"So Shirogane, you don't... resent us?" Chizuru is being abnormally nice. I mean, I know how sweet she can be, but that's to someone she really likes. I'm… I mean, for them I was…

"Why would I resent you?"

"We scored better than you, we didn't help you when you were questioned. And all of that is our fault, you bloodied your hands because of us." She holds one of her elbows with her other hand. I haven't seen Chizuru being so apprehensive with me ever.

"C'mon, don't be like that. The soldiers are to blame. So... You don't hate me or anything?" All of their eyes turn into fried eggs at my question.

"Takeru, why would we hate you?!" Mikoto, you're... a little too close.

"Because I killed Japanese soldiers and I'm an American or something along those lines?"

"Shirogane, we don't... We don't see you as a foreigner anymore. You're our comrade, we already told you that during the CCSE, right?" Chizuru returned to her usual bossy tone taking a pose like Class Rep, making circles in the air with her finger.

"Indeed. Sakaki is right. Shirogane, you've done a great deed for us. And instead of being praised for it, you're being punished. I truly do not think we should let this slide. Are you certain you do not wish me to speak with my contacts? If I tell them of what you did for me, I am sure your punishment will be lifted." Oh shit, Meiya's stubbornness activated . Sadly, my punishment is giving me a cover to start my research and to keep a close eye on the railgun so I can't lose it, even if it means bathing with cold water at night.

"Meiya, thanks for the gesture but I don't want to cause more trouble. Let's leave it at that, please?" I give her a little bow.

"Huh? But... Well, if that is what you wish…"

"Well, so... How are you guys? I mean, I haven't heard about you since we parted ways. How were these days for you?"

"Oh, you won't believe this Takeru! Lemme tell you of how Chizuru-san started choking when she ate- Mmmmmggghh!" Chizuru put her hands over Mikoto's mouth. And she was blushing.

"Tamase, can you explain to Shirogane what happened in these days?" Smiling all the while, she spoke with a soft voice that hid knives within.

"Eh? Sure. But Sakaki-san, Yoroi-san is going purple..." Mikoto's eyes were two big white dots again. Chizuru lets go of her and she breathes deeply.

"Chizuru-san, that's so cruel. What did I do?!"

"What didn't you do is the question here." Meiya frowned at her as she caressed her ponytail. She was blushing too. The hell happened when I wasn't around?

Tama told me of how they played on the beach before coming here, about some of the food they ate, and about how the Instructor gave them a lecture on teamwork as soon as they landed here. Marimo-chan, come back to us. We need you more than ever.

"That sounds rough. Oh right, I forgot to ask, what was your score?"

"Ninety. It was truly a surprise, that's for sure." She beams at me, clearly happy of her result. "Ah... Sorry, I didn't mean to brag. You ended up with the lowest score, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter. Our skills in the cockpit are what matters most."

"Exactly. Well said, Shirogane. Our real training starts here, and now we're on even ground with you, so we won't let you get that number one spot so easily." Chizuru is clearly trying to motivate the squad, Mikoto and Tama give a 'Yay' and raise their fists. Meiya just smirks and Kei... is staring at me. Guess she still doesn't trust me.

"Say, Special-kun..." Why did I have to look at her? Causality Magnet? More like Disaster Magnet.

"What's up, Ayamine?" She slowly got close to us, I can't read her at all. Is she going for a punch? Or will she throw more hate at me? I'll just have to endure.

"Is it true that you got beaten up by one of the soldiers?"

"Yeah, that fight was real tight. I mean, Mion was really aggressive because she wanted to check if I was a spy or something. It really wasn't-" Why are they staring at me like that? What did I say? "Guys? What's up?"

"First name already? Special-kun, what a stud." Kei gives me thumbs up. Oh, so that's what happening. They're just surprised.

"Shirogane-san, did you know that woman?" Tama being suspicious? That's a new one.

"Mion?" I feel a drill on my neck, Meiya's gazing at me quite angrily for some reason. "I... errr... I mean, I don't think so?" I know I gotta play my part in faking being this world's me, but I really don't know her.

"Shirogane, do you know her or not?" Meiya was looking into me with those blue blades of her. Why is she so upset? Wait… didn't something like this…

"Meiya, that's my own business right?" I answer bluntly which only makes her eyes spew more fire.

"Oho? So you had some 'business' with her?"

"She was literally trying to beat the shit out of me. I just wanted to calm her down, show her that I was no spy."

"Takeru, even so, why did she have to beat you up like that?" Mikoto and Tama were now looking at me worriedly.

"You know, she had to restrain me to check whether I had a mask or not. Since she thought I was an American spy. Really, after we sorted that out she stopped being so aggressive." The little ones smile at me, but the other three seem to want to ask more.

"W-Well, but Shirogane, why do you call her by her name?" Chizuru was also giving me a side glance. Kei was smirking from ear to ear.

"I mean, if I had to call both them Tsukuyomi it would get confusing in my head." There are four of them now. And for some reason it doesn't feel right, I wonder if it has to do with his memories?

"Shirogane, that still doesn't explain why she was so aggressive with you, or why you use her name. You wouldn't happen to know them perhaps?" Meiya was now sending a dubious look at me.

Didn't something like this happen when I called Maya-san that in front of her back in my world? She isn't getting jealous, right?

"I told you already, I don't know them. Look, she wasn't going to believe my words, so I had no choice but to fight her head on. I mean, those two pickles were not going to back down so easily."

...Why are they looking at me as if they were goldfish? Even Kei's eyes are wide open now.

"Shirogane-san when you say 'pickles', who are you talking about?"

"Who?" Oh, I did it again. It feels so natural I just said it without a second thought. "About Mion and Shion, of course. Don't they look like a pair of pickles?"

"Shirogane, you can't go giving nicknames to members of the Royal Guard! If they heard you, you would get in a lot of trouble." Chizuru, again making circles in the air, scolded me as she always did. Heh, it's so good to have that little thing back, instead of that poison-filled voice

"So you also call Shion by her name…"

"C'mon Meiya, what do you want me to call them?"

"Well... Why do you call them pickles? You haven't given us nicknames even though you've been with us for far longer than them." She's jealous. And a bit bothered. She did think I was on the Guard, so me calling them by their names is making her suspicious, I guess.

"Oh, he did name me Tama though." She should have stayed quiet, because now Meiya was glaring at her. Tama's eyes became two little white dots as she shivered.

"Um, guys? Can we... make peace already?" Let's stop this before things escalate. I do not want to deal with the wrath of a jealous Meiya.

"Fine, I'll let it go. But you should be more careful about how you approach women from now on. It's unproper for a Japanese surface pilot to act in such a way. Right, Sakaki?" Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Of course. Exactly what Mitsurugi said. You should be more tactful about your actions, Shirogane-kun." Shirogane-kun?

Wait... Is Chizuru receiving positive data now? Well, they should always be receiving it when around me, but these days I wasn't around. In this case, she's receiving stuff from my world's Chizuru, but she wasn't like this during the CCSE… The data leak shouldn't be so strong when I'm not nearby.

"Sakaki-san, what was that?" Tama asked as she looked at Chizuru with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Chizuru seemed puzzled, not noticing what was going on.

"Chizuru-san, you just called Takeru Shirogane-kun." Mikoto was also narrowing her eyes at Chizuru.

"I did?! I mean... I just… Ahem, I was merely trying to be more friendly with him. There's no problem with that, right Shirogane-kun?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Chizuru smiles a bit, as Mikoto and Tama give me the stink eye. Haha, they did the same during my first loop once.

"It will never cease to amaze me how relaxed you are." Meiya sighed as she caressed her ponytail.

"Come on, now. If she's more comfortable calling me that, just let her. I'm calling you Meiya and nobody complains. Or what? You want me to go back to calling you Mitsurugi?" She flinches at my words, staring blades at me.

"Of course I don't want that. I promised to allow you to call me by my name on my honor as an apology. So you can't call me anything but Meiya now, because you'll be breaking our accord." She kept nodding at her own words. She's so cute when she gets nervous, really.

It's still a surprise for sure, seeing them be friendly. Well, it's not like they're head over heels for me, they're just being civil. I'm sure that even if I'm a stronger Nucleus the transfer couldn't happen so fast.

"Okay? So... We're all on good terms now?"

"Yes, I have no complains whatsoever. Let's keep working together, Shirogane-san!" Tama beamed at me with her usual cheerful smile. Mikoto gave a nod.

"All of us are in agreement that we wish you to stay with us. We're all on board with that, right?" Chizuru crossed her arms and looked around the room to see the others' faces. But she stopped on a certain black haired one.

"...Ayamine, what about you?" I look at her and she just looks away.

"You on our side?" She says, still not looking at me.

"I mean, yeah?"

"And you won't hold back anymore? You won't lie anymore?"

"Ayamine, that's rude."

"Sakaki, it's fine. Ayamine, is there anything you would like me to do to prove you that I'm not some sort of enemy?" This is my problem, so I'll deal with it myself.

"...Yes. I have a question."

"Go ahead. Fire."

"Why did you kill the soldiers?"

"Because I saw Meiya was unconscious while getting kicked on the head and Chizuru crying in pain. Honestly though, I was enraged at the time from my previous fight, so well... I'm not exactly proud of it. That's why I'm taking the punishment without complaints."

"Hmm... Then, is it true that you were trained on the UN and not by America?"

"Yeah, I was trained at Yukon Base." Regardless of the place, I only ever got trained by the UN. So, that is not a lie. She stares into my eyes for a while and after a while she leans back and returns to her usual bored face.

"Hmm... Fine. You're good." She raises her hand, showing me her palm with her eyes closed. She relaxed her posture, so she believes me for now.

"Well, glad we can get along."

"A-Anyways! Let's do our best together from now on! Say Shirogane-san, did you know that we also have to pilot for a short while during our aptitude test?" Tama comes up to me as she bounces around the desks.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard. Takeru, don't take it too hard if you crash after some seconds. I don't think anyone could actually do very well on their very first try." Mikoto closed her eyes and with her hands joined she began to shiver.

"Yes, I've heard about it from Takamura. Well, today is just our first try so there's no point in overworrying." And I'm gonna crash myself into a building just for the heck of it.

"That's the idea. Squad, regardless of our score today, it's what we do from now on what determines our real aptitude! So, after we're done, how about we all go to the library to discuss about our impressions and read some books on tactics? Shirogane-kun, can you get permission for that?" Chizuru is definitely doing her best to lead the team this time. Well, considering what she went through…

"I don't think so. I will probably have to go help Takamura as soon as I'm done with the test." And after that I gotta start my research, and then Kasumi will try to make me remember some stuff from this world's me.

"...Shirogane, who is this Takamura you speak of?" Meiya was again folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at me.

"The 1st Lt. I've been assigned to help for the duration of my punishment. I'm basically her assistant."

"So, is it a tough work?"

"Nah, just handing some folders around. Nothing too complicated."

"Shirogane-kun, you're not intimidated by doing office work? I would get so nervous I'll probably end up mixing some reports in my head. Helping out in actual matters is no small job." Chizuru was again making circles on the air. "Well... It's a shame you can't join us, but we will keep you up to date with our studies so don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Sakaki. Really." She adverts her eyes. Is she embarrassed? I forgot how cute it was to see her like this.

"Good morning, Squad!" The Instructor enters the room, as I see her she smiles for some reason. Uuuh... Don't tell me she has prepared something special for this class.

"Salute!"

"At ease. First, welcome back Shirogane. Glad you got to stay here." Her smirk grows bigger. Oh no, I can already feel the harder training coming at us.

"Thanks, Ma'am."

"Now, I have three things to tell you today. Number one, I'll be giving you a long lecture on how TSF are controlled until noon. After that you'll have to read up the documentation on your own. Second, I've been informed your Fubukis will be arriving tomorrow."

"EH?! Really?!" Mikoto bolted up in joy, and then immediately sat down again as the Instructor's gaze drilled her eyes shut.

"As I was saying, your TSFs will arrive tomorrow. Since you're the only Cadet squad here you'll have priority to use the simulators during the afternoon. However, if you wish to train for more than that make sure there are no commissioned officers waiting to train. Understood?"

"Roger!"

"And lastly, just because you're going to be training to become surface pilots doesn't mean you'll get a nicer treatment." She smiles widely. Oh God, what now? "You all, with the exception of Shirogane due to his punishment, will have to run twenty klicks with full gear everyday after we're done with the morning lectures and before you go for lunch."

I could feel the temperature crash down in a second. Everybody got tense at the notion of having to keep running twenty klicks on full gear from the start just before the simulator training. Marimo-chan is nowhere to be found here.

"Roger."

"Now then, here's your textbooks. But before that... Shirogane."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I've heard you'll have to leave as soon as you finish your training, and that you haven't got authorization to perform extra training if you so desired, is that true?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Hmm... Well, it's a shame. You better do your best with the little time you have or you'll be left behind. Now, let's start the class!"

And we rushed the modules again. At this point all the questions are a cake for me, but again the girls answered some questions wrongs. I mean, the 'How many weapons a TSF has' question does not belong here, Cpt. Isumi asked me that after I joined the Valkyries last time. What the hell?

"Well, that's all for today. Shirogane, you come with me. Since you can't go walking on your own let's get you in your suit already. Girls, after you're done with your lunch, go change into your suits and come to the simulator room."

"Roger!" They all answer in unison as we get up.

"See you later guys."

"Later, Takeru!" Mikoto practically rushed towards the PX.

Right, didn't we have a tradition here? To make someone eat a lot more or something?

"Hey, guys. I might be wrong on this, but wasn't there a tradition here for when one does it's first piloting... Guys?"

The color left their faces. Tama's eyes became whirlwinds and she started swaying left and right. Chizuru and Meiya crossed their arms as they let a heavy sigh escape their lips.

"You're not wrong Shirogane. You lucked out since you're being punished." The Instructor pats my shoulder, signaling me to follow her.

"Uhh... Later, guys." They don't answer back. "Um, Instructor? What is the tradition about?"

"All fresh Cadets must eat double their normal fill before taking the aptitude test." She says rather happy about it.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Not only they would be under great stress but they would also be feeling rather tight in their stomachs. You've seen BETA already, haven't you? What did you do when you first saw them?"

"What did... I went berserk and started to attack them." She stops in her tracks and looks at me with wide eyes, as her iris becomes smaller. Her eyes end up being two white dots.

"You... attacked them?!"

"Yeah, it was nuts I know. But well... I got... enraged to hide my fear?" I know I said no more bullshit, but I can't help it.

"That's... impressive. Most greenhorns either freeze or start throwing up when they see them. It gets worse when they start to kill and eat people. So, we feed our Cadets more food than normal to make them used to control the urge. But really... Of course you wouldn't be intimidated by some soldiers when you attacked the BETA in a tank. Hehehehe, I'll be watching your performance closely today, Shirogane."

"About that... I think someone else is going to be monitoring my test today." She stops and looks at me as she narrows her eyes. Reminder to self: Shut up, goddammit.

"Shirogane, why haven't I heard about this until now?"

"I... err... Didn't the Professor tell you?"

"Not a word. Ugh, what am I gonna do with you, Yuuko?!" She starts walking even faster. Sorry Sensei, but this is your fault.

We eventually made our way to the changing room. As I open my locker I see a small note on it. 'This is the same suit you've been using, don't worry about your data, it's all here.' Thanks Sensei.

Again I'm using the black suit, which is appropriate since I'm actually a commissioned pilot. Well, I'm kinda jealous of the girls since I've never used the Cadet suit. Or any other suit for that matter.

As I get out I see that Takamura was talking with the Instructor.

"...is why I'll be monitoring... Oh, Cadet Shirogane, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, 1st Lt. Takamura." I salute her and she returns the gesture.

"So we don't have any Cadet suits for you, huh? So, how does it feel?"

"Fitting? It does seem to do it's work as intended."

"Oho, so you don't think it's frail?" Instructor, I'm not giving you the chance to hit me.

"I tried to hit myself but I didn't feel a thing." She smiles at me as she starts walking towards the sim room.

"Well, let's go to the briefing room near the simulators, I'll give you the talk about the suit in detail there."

We made our way to the simulators, they all look as they always do. I've been here during night for the XM3's test so I kinda forgot how this place looked with light.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Takamura comments as she sees me staring at the things.

"Yeah." Well, I'm sure the rest must be on their way to get changed by now so it'll only take a while to-

"Huh? Who're you?" Hmm? Looking towards the voice I see three people I did not expect to see. Hayase, Munakata and Akane.

"Good afternoon, 1st Lt.!" The Instructor salutes her, and me and Takamura follow in kind.

"Oh, Instructor. There is no need for that with us! So, who's the boy? I thought Squad 207 was the only Cadets being trained here!" Munakata looks at me with the smile of a devil. I do not like this situation, at all.

"Yes, he's part of Squad 207 too. He joined during October, and let me tell you, he's scoring better numbers than you Hayase." Thanks Instructor, I totally need Hayase to get on my case before I even join the Valkyries. Yep, no problem whatsoever.

"Oho? Aren't you a hotshot? I'm 1st Lt. Mitsuki Hayase, who're you?" I give her a salute as I answer.

"Cadet Takeru Shirogane, Ma'am."

"Hmm? Aren't you too stiff? Say Instructor, can we stay and watch the little ones' test?" I do not like that smile.

"What is it, Hayase? I didn't knew you were into younger boys. So you already forgot about the Viking? To think I catched you sleep talking about-"

"MUNAKATA! Shut up!" Hayase's face goes crimson as she shouts at her, while Munakata smiles wickedly.

"Fuhuhu! Why are you getting so angry? It's normal for you to want to establish dominance over your love interest."

"I said shut up! This isn't about that!"

"Um... Senpai, don't get so worked up. We're troubling the Instructor." Akane, you're doing all of us a favor.

"Sigh... You two never change. I suppose it's alright, if the Captain hasn't given you anything to do."

"Of course not! We have our afternoon free today! I'll be expecting a nice show, Shirogane." Uuuh, great. I'm already on her sights.

"I'll try to not disappoint."

"Hmm? You're not intimidated by Hayase? Aren't you confident!" Munakata, stop. Before it's- "Hayase, I think he's looking down on you. See? He's totally unfazed, like he doesn't even register your existence." Goddammit Munakata!

"Oho? Is that so, Shirogane? If you have anything to say, why don't you-"

"1st Lt. Hayase." Takamura got between me and her, I can't see her face but to make Hayase flinch she must be sending her some violet flares. "It is unproper for a Japanese surface pilot to threaten a Cadet in this way. The same goes for you, Munakata-san. You should reconsider your way of treating your peers."

"Huh? Ah... Well... I was just... W-Who are you, anyways?" Hayase was stuttering. This is a new one. Akane couldn't even speak up as she gazed at Hayase with her downcast eyes. Munakata stopped screwing around and got seriousness painted in her face.

"Forgive us, we tend to play around like this in our unit. We were just testing the Cadet, nothing more. We're sorry, right Hayase?"

"Yes, sorry about that. Shirogane, forgive the screams."

"Nah, it's cool." If you didn't do that, you wouldn't be you.

"Cadet Shirogane, you shouldn't be so lenient with them. They were clearly intimidating you." Takamura, you look more intimidating right now though.

"Thanks for worrying 1st Lt., but there was no danger whatsoever."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm in a Fortified Suit and they're not. So, if they tried anything, I have the advantage."

"Heheheh, you're really special Shirogane. See, Hayase? Not only his numbers, but his attitude is better than yours." Instructor, stop adding fuel to the fire! I might be calm now, but in a few days she's gonna be all over me asking for a match!

"Grrr... Well, let's go get something to drink while we wait. Good luck, hotshot." She grins at me as they leave. Munakata also gives me a smile. Akane just looked at me with a side glance and followed after the others.

So I'm Eight and Hotshot for Hayase now. I can only pray she doesn't find out I'm the Viking, cause that will put me in quite some trouble.

"Cadet Shirogane, are you truly alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. And I didn't take offense, I also don't really care about formalities that much. But Instructor, was there any need to taunt her like that?" She just chuckles at me.

"I didn't taunt her. I just spoke the truth, you do have the best numbers of any Cadet that was trained here, and I trained a quite a few 'hotshots' before you. Let's see if you can also get a high score on today's test."

We make our way into the briefing room, then the Instructor asks Takamura to start the explanation as she went to get the girls. Now that I think about it, I never used the helmet of this thing, or the Feedback Protector. Man, it might be scary to fight the BETA in it, but that Pile Bunker looks sick as F. I wonder why we don't have more melee options than swords here, another thing to research today.

"Alright, we're back." The Instructor enters and behind her the girls slowly enter the room, hiding their chests with their arms. It's crazy really. The first time I saw them in those I almost got a boner when looking at them, now it's just normal to me. I feel like I've lost an irreplaceable part of myself along the way.

"Sgt. we were in the middle of explaining the Feedback Protector." Takamura informed her of where we were. The girls were glancing at her, furrowing their brows.

"Good, finish the explanation. I'll brief them quickly again before the test."

Around ten minutes later…

"So, allow me to explain what you will do. You'll go in pairs, in pods one and two, and we'll have you stay seated for fifteen minutes. I will be monitoring your performance at all times. Also, as you already know, your simulation will be displayed on those monitors there for everyone to see." What?! The girls look to the ground, Tama was already shaking. "After you go through the three speeds, you'll have to pilot for two minutes. First in an open space and then in an urban environment. Just to let you know, the best time we have is from 1st Lt. Hayase, at one minute and three seconds." So Hayase is the one who lasted more in the first sim? "Well, let's start this. Sakaki, pod one. Mitsurugi, pod two. Here you have your bags, in case you need them."

"Um... Instructor. May I ask a question?" Chizuru spoke as she took her bag.

"What is it?"

"Who is that woman? Will she be helping in our simulation?"

"She's 1st Lt. Takamura. She's here to oversee Shirogane's simulation."

"Eh? To oversee..." Great, negativity I can already feel you.

"So she's Takamura... Could she be..." Meiya was glaring at her, which made Takamura flinch surprisingly.

"Ahem... I should have introduced myself earlier. I am 1st Lt. Yui Takamura. While I've been stationed here on a loan from the Empire, I've been assigned to monitor Cadet Shirogane's tests during his training course."

"Um... 1st Lt., is Shirogane-san in trouble?" Tama, thanks for asking.

"No, this is just to lend a hand. I was also stationed at Yukon like him, so I was asked to watch over him." She spoke in her usual work tone, which made the girls start fidgeting. They're throwing glances at me now.

"I see. But why only him?" Wow, for Meiya to speak up. What is worrying her now? Going by her eyes, it looks like she knows who Takamura is.

"It was simply an order, nothing more." They stare at each other for some seconds. Takamura was composed and calm, while Meiya was furrowing her brow with yet again fire coming out of her eyes. Is she worried Takamura might do something to me since she's on the Guard?

"We've lost enough time on this. Sakaki, Mitsurugi. On the simulators, now."

"Chizuru! Good luck!" Akane yells at her while waving one arm, Chizuru smiles as she slowly waves back before getting into the pod.

Meiya and Chizuru's TSFs appear in the monitors. And the simulation starts.

"Uwah... Look at them move!" Mikoto's color was draining from her face as she stared at the pods shaking.

"This looks much more worse than what we did back last spring." Tama's voice was frail and tense. Kei was just staring, but she also must be nervous.

The images on the monitor change to an urban environment, they're on the last speed. After some sharp turns, the scenery changes to a prairie again. Some circles appear on the air, I suppose they have to fly through them?

Chizuru seems to be doing okay, Meiya however was having trouble moving her TSF. After they pass through ten circles, the image changes to a city again, and they have to start taking turn. At first they had some space, but as they got closer and closer to the center of the city, the buildings got closer and in the way. Meiya was the first to crash, Chizuru crashed shortly after.

0:27, Meiya. 0:34, Chizuru. Barely near half a minute, and Hayase got double than that? Wow, she must have been good from the start. The sims calm down and both of them get out of the pods.

They were pale and walked wobbly. Grabbing the iron bars they slowly approached us.

"Sakaki, Mitsurugi. Well done. Ayamine, Tamase. You're next." The other two went into the pods with heavy steps.

"Chizuru-san, Meiya-san. Are you alright?"

"Uuuuuhhhh..." Chizuru sat down on a nearby bench and started to slowly rub the back of her head.

"Meiya-san, what about you? ...Meiya-san?"

"Hey, Meiya? You okay?"

"Eh? Ah... Y-Yes, S-Shirogane. I'm alright." Unlike Chizuru, Meiya's face was burning red like the east at the sunset. She doesn't look sick, maybe what she ate is making her stomach hurt?

"Meiya-san, are you sure? You don't look so good." Mikoto lent her a hand as she sat down near Chizuru.

"Yes, it was... an eye opening experience. Uuuh..." She slumped onto the bench as her breathing got more calm.

The sims start shaking again. As the starting drill finishes, the prairie with circles appears again. Kei's TSF flies through shaking slightly, while Tama's on vibrator mode. As they reach the city, Tama crashed at the first tall building she met, while Kei kept going despite her tense maneuvering. She ended up crashing at the same spot as Chizuru, go figure.

0:19, Tama. 0:34, Kei. This is not good for Tama's self esteem, Kei is going to be so annoyed that she scored the same as Chizuru. They get out, Tama was walking as if she were drunk with swirly eyes. Kei walked slowly as she rubbed her forehead.

"Good work, guys. How are you feeling?" The Instructor greets them as they approach us.

"Hauuuhhh..." Tama can't even speak. Mikoto helps her to the bench.

"...Urk." Kei was slowly making her way to the bench too.

"Kei-san, how are you feeling?"

"...Fine."

"You look white as a sheet though." She gives me a bothered stare as she sits.

"This is nothing."

"Kei-san, you're tied with Chizuru-san with the best time so far." Mikoto jiggles at her but Kei closes her eyes as she frowns.

"...Fuck." I knew she was gonna react like that, but it's still funny to see.

"Tamase, Ayamine. Good work. Yoroi, Shirogane. Your turn." We then go towards the sims, but Mikoto's shoulders are slightly shaking.

"Hey, Mikoto."

"Hm? What's up?"

"Don't worry too much, yeah? Just relax and do your best." I remember I did this during the tournament to ease his worries, so maybe I can do the same for you.

"Uuuh... Well, you're right. Let's do our best, Takeru." She smiles faintly, but she's still tense as the air on an exam room.

"Mikoto, you must chill. I know, think of it as a game. It's just you and me having some fun."

"The Instructor is gonna kill us if she hears that." She starts shivering. "But I'll do my best! Don't think you'll have it easier because you're stronger."

We grin at each other and get inside the pods. I sit down and put the bolts in place. That's done, now the upper ones... Okay, all done. Now, what do I do? Do I go seriously? I mean, I won't be shaking around like the others, so let's take it easy.

"Cadet Shirogane, can you hear me?" Takamura's face appears in my vision.

"Loud and clear, 1st Lieutenant."

"Are you comfortable in that position?"

"Yes, no problems."

"Alright, remain in standby. Once Cadet Yoroi finishes the bolting we'll start the test."

A few seconds after that the start code appears on my sight, the prairie appears all over me and I feel the pod start moving. This is a joke. The sims should move even more than this, this is nothing like a TSF. Ugh, I can't even get in the mood to pilot like this. The prairie looks nice and all you want but... Oh, we're in the city now. The thing picked up it's pace and now we're going at the third speed. Which is still slow. I mean, I'm used to all the G-Force of my stunts with the XM3, so this is like going back to being taught how to multiply.

"Cadet Shirogane, the manual part of the test will begin shortly. Get ready to pilot."

"Roger." I grab the controls and put my feet on the pedals. Then I feel some response from them and I slightly move them forward. The prairie appears before me with the same circles in the air. To the left, to the right, dash ahead, to the right, boost upwards. Ugh, this is such a chore.

I reach the city and start moving around. I jump over some houses, before landing I dash to my left and jump again when I can towards the following circles. This feels really stiff, it's really unresponsive. No wonder we're losing the war with this thing, it's not even that I can't cancel or that it's less sensitive, this is a straight limiter on the pilot. By teaching you to only move within these boundaries you'll never think of doing some more reckless maneuvers.

Ugh, I can't even get motivated for this. I'm actually having trouble making the thing move as I want it to move, I have to time my jumps earlier or the thing just won't respond. Whatever, there's two circles next that require one to jump between some big buildings, I'mma crash here. Let's speed up a lil' bit, and now do a barrel roll~!

**CRASH!**

[DAMAGE SUSTAINED - TEST OVER]

Ahh, that was fun. I rarely get to actually mess around in these things so this was actually a one in a lifetime treat. How much time did I last? I kinda spaced out there for a sec as I was complaining about the OS. Oh well, whatever.

After the thing stops shaking I get out of the pod, Mikoto is getting out too and she looks like she's made out of jelly.

"Hweh…"

"Mikoto, you alright?"

"Everything... spinning..." I help her go towards the rest.

"Good work, you two. But I'll be damned, I didn't think you'll actually do it Shirogane." The Instructor was again smiling at me, Takamura's eyes had small flames on them. What are they talking about?

"Shirogane, that was truly impressive!" Meiya was beaming at me, Tama was also looking at me with sparkly eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cadet Shirogane, you broke the record. Your time was 1:18. You're now the Cadet with the best starting time." Takamura points to my monitor, a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Way to go Special-kun."

"Huh, neat. And what about Mikoto?"

"Yoroi lasted 0:42, it was a surprise for sure." Chizuru patted Mikoto on the shoulder, she finally seemed to have regained her composure and smiled at her.

"T-Thanks, Chizuru-san. But it was more turbulent than I had thought... Hweeeh…"

"Yeah, that was rough." Tama closes her eyes as she starts shivering.

"Well squad, let me give you your results. Sakaki, Mitsurugi, Ayamine, Yoroi, Tamase, all of you are progressing fine. You did better than I expected of you, considering about much trouble you've been until now." She can't contain herself, can't she? The girls had recovered the color on their faces, but now were again looking to the ground. "Now, Shirogane. Your data from Yukon was lost in the incident, so we have nothing to compare today's data with. However, these numbers are really something else. You were calm and composed throughout all the simulation, did the shaking not bother you?"

"Well, honestly no." No point in lying now.

"Hmph, you've scored the best score any Cadet got in their first run. I hope you can keep it up. That's all for today, squad. Dismissed!" She then beckon us to follow her back to the changing room.

As we left the sim room, I saw Hayase looking straight at me with a huge grin on her face. She's not gonna let me off easily, ain't she?

"Takeru, did the shaking not bother you at all?" Mikoto's eyes could pop out of her face any second now.

"I mean, what can I say?"

"Well, regardless of that he still beat all of us with his score. You too, Yoroi. I didn't expect you to get so farther ahead from us." Chizuru seems puzzled at Mikoto's results. It is surprising though.

"Yeah, Yoroi-san beat all of us too." Tama, cheer up. What are we gonna do if you start getting depressed?

"Miki-san, don't look so down. You just gotta practice to get better!"

"Shirogane." Meiya tapped my shoulder as the rest continued to talk.

"What is it?"

"Say, can you tell me if it's true that you weren't bothered by the shaking?"

"Huh? Oh, well... No, I wasn't that bothered by it." She sighs as she softens her gaze.

"I see. That's another hurdle to cross, huh?"

"I mean I... Yeah, I already had some battle experience, you know? In the tank?" I remembered the excuse I gave them about me fighting in a tank, she nods at me.

"Oh right, I had forgotten about it. Of course, you already have experienced the heat of a real battle. Even so, to surpass the previous record... You truly are special." She smiles faintly at me, thank God she isn't getting all negative and suspicious.

"Please stop with the praise. I mean, how was your run? You did seem pretty beat up, and your mech was swaying a lot. How did you feel?" I was expecting her usual resolute tone or a philosophical remark about how she has to continue to hone herself, but instead she adverted her eyes as her face turned red again.

"It... It was... I mean, it was harder than I thought it would be."

"Well, don't beat yourself up. All of us have some bad days."

"No, it's not... Uuuh..." She bit her lip as she returned my gaze. I… I've seen that gaze before… And not out in the open…

"Meiya? Hey, you seem kinda out of it, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a... daydream while I was in the pod. That distracted me and... N-Nothing, I am fine. Twas nothing but a mistake on my part to let such thoughts come to me at that time." She folds her arms and looks away.

The way she looks like… She said daydream… In a sim pod… Which made her… Ooooooohhhh… You're telling me she saw that memory? This… is kinda awkward now.

"Sorry."

"Eh? W-Why are you apologizing?" She turned even redder, but she couldn't look at me in the eye. Yep, she saw it.

"I shouldn't have asked. Sorry to bother you, Meiya." I give her a small bow, but she starts fidgeting as she seems to try to find words to speak.

"No, it's... it's not your fault." Stop being like that, I'm trying to calm you down here.

"Shirogane-kun? What are you two talking about?" Chizuru to the rescue.

"Meiya seemed to have a hard time on the sim, I went and made her relieve that, so I was apologizing."

"I see. Not that I can blame you, Mitsurugi. It was harder than I thought it would be."

"Squad, we're here. All of you have the rest of the day free, consider it your last share of easy time. Let me remind you that until you all haven't completed all the basic training drills on the simulators, you won't be allowed to pilot your TSFs. That's all, leave your suits in your lockers." The Instructor leaves, and we all enter the changing rooms. Since I'm alone here I quickly get back into my fatigues and get out. Takamura was waiting for me.

"Well, shall we get going? Or would you like to speak with your squad for a while?"

"Thanks, but let's get going. I'm sure they must have a lot to talk about already. The project can't wait." She nods at me and we go our way.

I should leave Meiya alone for a while, she'll only get more vivid memories if I stay close to her, and I'm pretty sure I don't want this Meiya, who seems to be even more resolute about her duty, to have sexual daydreams about us in the middle of our training. Imagine how bad she'll feel if every time she has to get in the sim pod she has the same visions. I also don't know which one she saw, since we… kinda did it in the sim pods quite a few times.

"It was truly surprising, I did not expect you to be so calm. The incident must have affected you greatly." Takamura brought me back to reality before my thoughts spiraled out of control.

"Yeah, it did." If by incident I assume all the deaths in my world, then yes.

"Your movements were also quite precise even if you were fumbling with the controls a bit. I think you'll make a very good surface pilot, Cadet Shirogane." She beams at me again.

"Thanks, but can I ask why are you so interested in my piloting skills?"

"Huh? Why? Well, I think you have potential, and as a fellow survivor I just want to help you. Really, that's all." She looks at me squarely in the eye. Her tone however hides something underneath. I can't tell if it's good or bad, but she's not telling me the truth.

"Well, in any case, if I impressed you I'm off to a good start. What did you think of my squad's performance?"

"They did well for their first real simulation. Except Tamase."

"Do you think you could help her?"

"Hmm... That might be a bit complicated." She caresses her hair, eyes closed. Of course, Tama's specialty are guns and Takamura is more oriented to close combat. Aside from some footing and movements she might not have much advice for her. She might have it easier with Meiya and Kei.

"If you can find some time to help them with their trainings, please look out for her. She isn't very confident, so she tends to get down easily. Maybe forcing her to push her limits gradually would work?" That's all I can think of to help Tama, since she herself has to find her resolve.

"I'll do what I can within my boundaries."

We made some talk about the test until we reached the office. Things picked up from yesterday and I had to run around delivering more folders than yesterday. It does look like we're on the right track for the railgun now, by the end of my work we already had some schematics done for the remodeled version of it. With some luck we will make it in time for Sadogashima.

* * *

_Same Day. 8:53 PM._

_(B19F. Takeru's Office.)_

* * *

"Hmmm..." So this Tornado has the blades mounted on the outside of his arms... It does look more practical than having them sheathed. Doesn't the Takemikazuchi have a small dagger ready in it's arms too?

I've been reading up on weapons and TSFs since I finished aiding Takamura at seven, but this thing is really slow. The PC looks to be running on Weóndows 95 and with all the documents I have open, it's running really slow at times.

But boy, did I not learn a lot of useful tidbits of info today! Honestly, we're gonna get rich with the F-15's parts. It seems to be one of the most widespread TSF in the world in usage right now. Now, those Europeans are crazy. They put blades mounted on the arms of that Tornado, they made an axe, and a spike shield. I mean, I could have seen a shield being turned into a claw or something, but to have the shield shoot out it's spikes... Gun shield, best shield. You can even use it to bash the hell out of the Grapplers.

But the Soviets are not far behind, they made literal chainsaws for their TSFs. Shame we don't have much info about those. I might ask Sensei if we can somehow copy that. I also found a gatling gun, the M61 Vulcan, that was redesigned to be used on TSFs way back when the first TSAs were created. It's light enough to mount it on a TSF and powerful enough to be worth it. Since it uses 20mm ammo, I could put two small containers on the back of the TSFs feet to hold the bullets. The GAU-8 Avenger is too heavy, and the machineguns of the A-12 are a secret of the American army, so that's my best bet to see if the idea works outside of Valgern-On.

I'm glad Sensei kept her words with this, but I was expecting she would since this is profitable for her. And thanks to this setting I'll be able to do stuff to my leisure now.

I hear a knock on my door, I answer and Kasumi enters the room.

"Good evening, Takeru-san."

"Hey, good evening Kasumi. Did Sensei sent you to start on that memory thing?" She nods.

"Yes, are you ready? I wanted to do it near Sumika-san, to link any memories you might have of his childhood to her."

"Give me a sec, I'll save these docs real quick."

After some clicks here and there I saved everything I had noted down today, and we leave the office.

"So, how do you think this will go?"

"I don't know. I never really tried to bring someone's memories back to the surface. I can't really talk with Sumika-san, it's a completely different thing. I will do my best though." She moves her bunny ears as she looks at me, determination oozing from her eyes.

We reach the brain room. The santa rabbit is still hanging in there. Kasumi signals me to sit near the cylinder and after I sit, she presses her head against my back.

"Takeru-san, close your eyes and relax. It might take me a while, so just be calm. The images might be somewhat distorted and lack color, but you just stay calm."

"Alright. I'll stay cool. But don't force yourself if you can't do it."

"Don't worry, you can leave it to me." She smiles at me from behind, and then puts her head again against my back.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. For a while I feel nothing different, and then out of nowhere I stopped feeling my body. A similar sensation compared to when I jump between worlds, but without the nausea and the world spinning around. Slowly, a visage comes closer.

I find myself looking at some sort of street. It looks really run down though. Also, everything looks so much bigger.

"Aniki! Wait right there!" A child shouts in the distance. I can't really control anything here, similar to that time I couldn't materialize and ended up getting punched by Sumika back into this world.

"Bleh! Jouji you slowpoke!" My view moved back, and I saw two boys running towards me. Both with black hair, one had a red bandanna on his forehead, was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. The other had a red shirt and black shorts. Their clothes look really old, like the ones my Dad had on those old pictures he showed me.

"Takeru! It's not fair!" The bandanna-less boy shouted as they tried to catch up. However I, or rather this little version of me, turned around and started sprinting again.

He jumped over fallen stuff that someone left lying around, took a turn to his left and went near some sort of park. Then, without slowing down, he jumped on some sort of fence climbing game, and reached the top in no time at all. Way to go, little me.

"Uuuh! Aniki, you just wait!" The boy with a bandanna tried to do the same, but ended up falling. That must have hurt a lot.

"Hey, Jouji! You okay?"

"Uuuuuhhhh..." His eyes were two big whirlwinds. Little me got down from the game and went near him.

"No, you're not. C'mon, get up." He helps this Jouji up, as the boy rubs his head. Hey, he's nicer than I was when I was little.

"Hey, did Jouji hit his head again?" The other boy got closer.

"Yeah, he's really dumb."

"Like you're not! Aniki, you're the dumbest of them all! Only you would think in climbing like a monkey!"

"What?! I'm not a monkey!"

"Yes, you are! Like the ones in that book!"

Little me and Jouji start arguing about who's dumber, with the other boy trying to make peace between them. This looks like your everyday life, is this in the Hiiragi district? It doesn't seem that different from my life back home, considering how much I fought over the most silly things with the boys in Pee Park.

Hehehe… I forgot how… nice this was. Just fooling around with your friends. I'm glad he also had someone like that. So he wasn't always alone.

"H-Hey! Takeru, Jouji... S-She's here." The second boy says as if he just saw a ghost.

Little me looks towards where he's pointing and I see a tall figure getting... What the hell?! You've got to be kidding me.

"Takeru, what did I tell you about playing outside?"

"That I shouldn't do anything dangerous?"

"And did you?"

"No? There is no proble-Eeeh! It hurts! Maya-nee, let go of my ear!" Maya-san came closer, looking infuriated, and pulled his left ear quite strongly it seems.

"No problem?! What would I have done if you fell from that height?! Gosh, what am I gonna do with you? I let you out of my sight for a second and you run off to the park."

"Let me go! I won't do it anymore!"

"You always say that. No more playing outside this week."

"EEH?! No fair!"

"Silence. You have no right to complain. Now, let's go back home." Maya-san starts pulling little me away, who tries to resist in vain.

"Don't worry Takeru! We'll go visit you later!" The boy whose name I don't know waves at little me, after a while the one named Jouji starts waving too.

After some steps, Maya-san lets go of his ear and instead grabs his wrist, and so they keep walking quite fast. Little me waves at them with his free hand.

"Maya-nee, let me go! It hurts!"

"Hmph, pouting won't help you." She says as she arranges her glasses like she usually does.

They keep going somewhere, but with a clear direction. This person is without a doubt Maya-san, she looks to be around my current age but she isn't wearing her Guard suit, or a dignified one either. She looks like a commoner, wearing a crimson and white dress. Her hair is tied in a similar fashion to my world's Maya-san. But... This only brings more questions. Little me called her Maya-nee, she said going back home. As for how she scolded him, it would seem they're actually siblings. But that's impossible, since his last name is still Shirogane.

Mion did seem to like him, and Tsukuyomi-san did act weirdly last time we met after I called those two pickles. And now this. Were our families that close?

Maya-san is looking out for him a lot, she's actually worried about him. He's still complaining at her.

...She does look like an older sister right now. Family, huh?

...Is that why he was so hurt? Because the Tsukuyomis were Guards and he felt betrayed by someone he trusted a lot?

No, they're the retainers of the Koubuin family. Why is she taking care of little me? She doesn't seem to be bothered, it feels… Like when Mom always scolded me, but finished the rant with a kiss to my forehead. Why is she here? What is he to her?

Slowly, the image starts to lose color and twists itself in a whirl. Everything mixes itself into a weird gray, where all shapes are part of some sort of giant abstract 'something'.

"Takeru-san, I can't focus on that memory anymore. Do you still feel fine?" I hear Kasumi's voice from somewhere.

"Yeah, no problem. Can you keep going?" I didn't really reply. It's like my thoughts simply reach her without much effort.

"Yes. Give me one second."

I feel a slight jolt, the whirlwind moves again. Color returns to the visage in front of me, the shapes slowly return to reflect a normal view. Now, where is this place?

Again everything looks big, so I'm again seeing little me's memories. This place looks like... an old fashioned house? He's walking behind someone in a red Royal Guard uniform. I start hearing two voices bickering.

"It's cheating! You can't clap my ears!"

"All is fair in a battle. You're just jelly I always win!"

Are those... Yep, it's them pickles. Mion and Shion are arguing with each other, something about Shion cheating in some training. Both of them are wearing a red gi, similar to the ones people that do martial arts have. Mion's short hair has a small ponytail behind, while Shion's hair just reaches her shoulders.

Little me rubs his hand, he has a bruise, he's on a gray gi instead. So they already trained? Uuuhh... I wanted to see him fight, dammit. Now that everything came into view I can recognize the person walking in front of the three kids. Tsukuyomi-san, wearing her red Guard uniform, looks back at the girls as they argue before speaking.

"Alright, you two. Stop fighting already, Yuuhi-sama does not like noise on the table." Tsukuyomi-san opens a big door, and we enter into a bright room.

There was a table, and there was a small figure sitting on the left side. Wearing a white kimono-like robe, with a small purple ponytail. Yep, that's Yuuhi.

"Oh, good evening. How was your training?" Her silky voice is a treat to my ears. It's hard to think this cute little thing wants to kill me.

"I won both matches!" Shion declared proudly as she sits, puffing her chest.

"I couldn't win..." Mion drops her shoulders as she sits by Shion's side on the right side.

"Takeru, your arm is hurt." As little me sat by Yuuhi's side, she grabbed his arm and started softly rubbing his bruise.

"I'm fine Yuuhi, don't worry." He's calling her by her name, sitting by her side... Just who are you? Why are you here?

"Really?"

"Yeah! I might have lost once, but I'll do better next time." He seems to be beaming at her, because she immediately recovered her smile. He's also talking to her informally, like I usually do.

"Alright, no more talking. Here's dinner, so eat while it's still warm."

Tsukuyomi-san brought the food to the table and the little kids started to eat with her. It does look like he was part of the family, going by how everybody is treating him.

...Eating with your family. Something so trivial, something so irreplaceable.

One day, it was the last day I ate with my world's Meiya, one day it was the last day I talked with Grandpa, and those days, the days of the accidents... might have been the last days I spent with my world's versions of everyone.

But I didn't knew that.

It's obvious why they want me dead. I'm replacing someone that was like family to them. What would I do if someone tried impersonating…

…Didn't I replace Sumika with the 00 Unit in my last loop? Didn't I keep mixing my world's and that world's versions of them in my head?

...Who did I fall in love with again?

...Am I such a superficial person? Did I just not care? I just wanted someone to sleep with? …Or, did I actually love each and every one of them?

The happy voices around me only enlarge the clouds in my heart. Now I feel like shit, planning on replacing him like this. I mean, why did he grew so resentful towards the Guard if he was so close to them? Why didn't they reach out to him? Or did something happen between them when Yuuhi became the Shogun?

"Tsukuyomi, can we all go and play for a while after dinner?" Yuuhi asks Tsukuyomi-san as she finished eating.

"Hmm... I guess you could all play some shogi?"

"Mana-nee, we're gonna lose again." Mion protested at Tsukuyomi-san's choice. Little me nodded in agreement.

"Nobody can beat Yuuhi in a game of Shogi." Little me's comment made Yuuhi blush a bit.

She does kind of remind me of the memory of that little Meiya of my world when we met in the park. That Meiya was more soft and less… aggressive? Frontal? Yuuhi does somewhat remind me of that polite and sweet side of my world's Meiya. Sadly, I now understand why she wants me gone.

"I'm not that good... Shion, do you want to play?"

"Only if I win something." She brought a finger to her lips as she grinned. So she was a devil since she was a kid.

"What do want? Oh, maybe a new dress?" Little Yuuhi tilted her head with a big smile, but Shion's grin grew wider and wicked.

"I want Takeru to play with me all day tomorrow!" Wait, what?

"Shion! That's mean, you can't... do..." Mion was protesting against her cousin's idea but fell silent suddenly. And I can see why.

In the corner of my sight I could see blue flares come out of Yuuhi's eyes as she pouted. I mean, it's not very intimidating for me, but the kids seem to be scared of her.

"No. Takeru stays with me tomorrow." She then hugs little me tightly, as if to enforce her point.

"Yuuhi-sama, you don't have to get jealous. Tomorrow you'll all have time to play together." Tsukuyomi-san's attempt to calm Yuuhi failed spectacularly.

"But he'll have to leave again after tomorrow…" Leave? Where is he leaving? No, why is he leaving?

"See Shion? You're making Yuuhi sad. You dumb pickle!" Yeah, you tell 'em!

"W-What? I didn't..." Shion looks down, Mion grins at her making her pout and look away. Then little me's vision goes towards the purple girl that was still hugging him. She doesn't look like she wants to let go.

"Don't worry, Yuuhi. Tomorrow we'll play a lot together! And next time, I'll bring you more souvenirs, so cheer up!" He patted her head and she slowly looked up at him, her eyes recovered the usual shine. She can't be so cute…

"You promise? You'll come back?"

"Yeah!"

Yuuhi smiles again and let's go of little me, Tsukuyomi-san laughs quietly as she watches. They seem to be awfully close. If he was so important to her, of course she would want to dispose of someone passing as him.

But… He said he'll come back with souvenirs. Did he came and went from the Hiiragi district to wherever this place is? Why? Where are my parents?! Actually… Who are my parents here? Are they… still alive?

They keep eating, talking about some festival, about how hard the trainings are. But again, slowly the images become distorted and start losing color. The shapes again mix and blend into that gray thing.

"Kasumi? How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine. I can still…"

"You sound tired. Let's leave it for tonight. I mean, these two memories gave us a lot to work with. Take it easy, yes?"

"Alright."

Everything fades to black, and I feel a slight warmth all over me. I open my eyes and see that I'm back on the cylinder room.

"Ugh... Kasumi, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a bit tired." She rubs her head with her eyes closed. She's having trouble calming her breath, so she did exert herself.

"That was awesome, I could see it as if I was there on real time. You did a great job, Kasumi." She giggles as she opens her eyes.

"That's a relief. But we didn't get to see Sumika-san…"

"Don't worry, we can keep trying. And even if we only saw two memories, that still gave us a lot of answers."

"Yes. Seems like he was part of the Shogun's household. But he also was in a normal city. He's weird." She moved her bunny ears as she breathed a sigh.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't know whether he got adopted into the Tsukuyomi family or if my family also served the Koubuin House. Well, we'll find out eventually." I slowly try to get up. My legs feel really numb. Kasumi seems to also have trouble standing up.

"This was... more draining than I thought. I'll wait until tomorrow to show these images to Sumika-san."

"Yeah, don't exert yourself anymore. I'll be going back to my cell before it's too late, can you tell Sensei of what you saw?" I lend her my hand as she stands up. She's really tired, this must have been really taxing on her.

"Yes. You go on and rest. Good night Takeru-san."

"You should rest too. Night, Kasumi." We left the room together as we stretched to remove the stiffness from our bodies. She waves at me before entering Sensei's office.

As I make my way to my cell I can't help but wonder about what I saw.

He was apparently living with Maya-san when he was little and called her Maya-nee, so they were close. Where were my parents? Were they living with us? Maybe we were some sort of vassals of the Koubuin House? No, if that were the case, why were they in the Hiiragi district and not near Yuuhi?

And then, the second one. He seemed to be really close to Yuuhi, and from the looks of it I was training with Mion and Shion. Tsukuyomi-san didn't seem to treat me differently, so who was him?

Well, one thing is clear. Sensei was right, he was on good terms with Yuuhi. No wonder she and the Tsukuyomis are so mad with me. I wonder what will I see tomorrow, I sure hope I can see something about his life in the Guard this time. Or about his life with Sumika.

Anyways, today was a fruitful day. It seems I'll be able to get along with my squad for the time being, the railgun is proceeding steadily, my research started off with a good pace, and I got to learn some nice tidbits of info about him.

But I'm spent.

I'll have to be careful during training to not end up exhausted. Well, let's hit the shower and then go to sleep, tomorrow will be another long day.

...

"...Family, huh."


	28. Bound to Collide

**Chapter 28: Bound to Collide**

* * *

_November 25th. 7:03 AM._

_(Hallway.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, don't you want to go and take a look at them?"

"Well, yes. But I have no authorization to-"

"Cadet Shirogane, we're just taking a visit to the mechanic crew of the hangar to check on my TSF's maintenance. Right?"

"Yes, I guess."

I didn't expect Takamura to be so carefree. As soon as we finished breakfast she asked me if I wanted to go take a look at the Fubukis that were arriving. I don't know if she is being considerate or if she has an ulterior motive for it.

Well, in any case, it'll be nice seeing the Fubukis again. I wonder if I could convince Sensei to actually use them in combat, last loop they actually proved useful and I guess they're easier to produce than the Shiranui.

We reach the hangar, and as we enter we see two Fubukis being docked in. Man, I might have better TSFs at my disposal now but the Fubuki will always have a special place in my heart. Let's hope I don't reduce this one to scrap this time around.

"Oh, so it was you. Good morning, Shirogane. And 1st Lt. Takamura." Meiya approached us as we walked near the iron fence. Her smile turned into a tight line as she saluted Takamura.

"Morning, Meiya. So you came to see them too, huh?" She smiles slightly as she takes a look at the Fubukis.

"Yes, I honestly couldn't sit still despite being Sunday. But didn't you say that you had a mission?"

"Yes, we are here to check something with the mechanic crew." Takamura smiles faintly at her, but Meiya tenses up and averts her gaze with a dry 'I see' barely escaping her lips. I wonder why she doesn't like her. Does she think she's here on Yuuhi's orders to watch over her?

"Hey, Takeru!" Mikoto and the rest come towards us.

"Morning guys."

"Morning, Shirogane-kun. Ah, salute!" They all salute Takamura, who returns the gesture.

"Good morning, squad. Shirogane, let's go pick up those papers."

"Sure. Don't stare too much at the Fubukis guys. See you around."

I know, I can't be seen slacking off. I wave at them as I follow Takamura to the floor. I feel like… someone's staring blades at me right now. And I really don't wanna turn around.

I let Takamura do the talking as I grab the folders with her Takemikazuchi's data. As she kept discussing things with the mechanics, I took a peek from below at the Fubukis. They're really something else, I don't know why people look down on them so much. If we could upgrade them, they would be even better than that Kagerou I piloted while being much cheaper than the Shiranui, according to the notes I read yesterday night. Then, we could put the extra money to something more powerful, like mass producing the Type-00C or restart the Second's development.

I'll have to make a mental note of that for when I go speak with Sensei today. In any case, tomorrow I will have to start doing the work with my squad, so you five better get ready to... Wait a second... One, two, three…

There's only five Fubukis lined up on the hangar. Why is that? Did Sensei plan on giving me a different training unit?

I hear the sound of the stairs and see Mikoto running towards the left corner of the hangar, where the purple Takemikazuchi was just unveiled. The rest soon followed, looking at it in awe. Except Meiya, who I think is furrowing her brow as usual.

"Oh? What is..." Takamura stared open eyed at the purple TSF, frozen in place.

Man, it looks so... empty. Now that it doesn't have it's machineguns docked forming the long skirt like in Valgern-On it looks so ungraceful. Also, I know it doesn't exist here, but still, it just looks weird without the TR on it's back. You just cannot lack that ridiculously looking and unnecessarily bulky rifle. I'm gonna mod my Type-00C and show the world the greatness of Valgern-On's Takemikazuchi. Well, this time let's make sure you stay in one piece purple buddy.

Wait, didn't something bad happened around this-

"How dare you touch it, you insolent commoner!" Ah, there it is.

Tsukuyomi-san teleported out of nowhere and slapped... As far as I can recall, she always used to slap Tama's hands away from the thing, but this time she directly slapped Mikoto in the face. Mikoto flinched back as Tsukuyomi-san slowly closed the distance.

"What reason have you to touch this TSF? Do you not recognize the meaning behind it's color?!"

"Tsukuyomi! …1st Lt., what is the meaning of this?!" And now Meiya snapped.

They start arguing as they always did in our past loops, except Meiya looks angrier. I can clearly hear her shouts from here, and she's never sounded so... angry? Livid? Bothered? I dunno why, but this time she's more upset than in the past loops. Maybe it has to do with the stronger nationalism?

"Shirogane, follow me." Takamura signals me to come along her as she walked towards Tsukuyomi-san.

We approach the group, Chizuru was taking a teary eyed Mikoto away from the Guards. Tama was trying to calm Mikoto, who kept shivering despite the other two's attempts. Meiya was facing a furrowed Tsukuyomi, that was still trying to reason with her.

"Hey Mikoto, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... It looked so cool I couldn't help myself." She rubs her cheek as a few tears drop down her eyes.

"Let's go get breakfast, Yoroi." Chizuru and the rest leave. Kei took one look at Meiya as she kept arguing with Tsukuyomi, and then also went into the hallway.

"Even if they are your partners, we cannot allow commoners to touch this Takemikazuchi. Surely you know who sent this to you, please understand our actions." Yes, the usual stuff. Tsukuyomi-san is again begging Meiya to take the TSF as her own, and our blue samurai looks insulted to no end.

"Cease your prattling! I... I am a mere Cadet, I have not even finished my training in the way of the sword, much less being appointed as the successor of the Mitsurugi House, there is no reason for me to receive such a privilege. Take this Takemikazuchi back to it's rightful owner at once!"

"I cannot do that. Her orders were clear on this matter, in case you ever need it, this Takemikazuchi will remain here at the ready for you. Please, do not reject her aid. She merely wishes you the best, you must know how much you mean for her."

"Silence! What would everyone think of this?! This is a clear violation to the honor code, I have not the right to pilot it. This is-"

"Cadet Mitsurugi, if I may?" Takamura speaks at her, causing Meiya's complexion to change. Her enraged face relaxed a bit as she looked away. "1st Lt. Tsukuyomi has been ordered to deliver this machine, if I didn't misunderstand anything from your words. If she cannot go against her orders, would it be too much for you to accept this gift open handed?" I didn't expect... No, of course she knows who Meiya is, she's also a pawn of Yuuhi. She must have been informed of Meiya's true identity.

Tsukuyomi-san gives Takamura a court bow, that she returns in kind, and takes a brief glance at me. For some reason I feel a knot on my stomach. It... hurts to see her.

"Meiya-sama, we cannot simply return this. So please, do not reject the helping hand she's giving you." Meiya tensed up her eyes as she closed them. As she opened her eyes, she took a glance at me. I gave her a nod, she grimaced and sighed audibly.

"Do as you please then."

"Thanks for your understanding. Well then." She gives Meiya a deep bow along the Three Idiots, and gives Takamura a small bow. As she passed me, she stared at me. Her eyes were clouded, there was not hatred or suspicion on them, but the way they twitched, the slight trembling of her lips, and the fact that she couldn't hold my gaze made her confusion obvious. The other three still looked at me with the usual scowl.

"Shirogane, let's go back to the office."

"Yes, let's... Wait, what's that?" I stop in my tracks as I see a sight to behold on the right end of the hangar. Hohoho, so you're already here, eh?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Meiya's yell by my side was soon replicated all throughout the hangar.

Ten Type-00C, standing proudly side by side, were being docked into the hangar. That was fast, maybe the delivery of Meiya's Takemikazuchi helped speed the delivery of these units. Us three made our way towards them, as well as many others.

"Alright! You've seen them already, keep your distance!" That shout…

"Did you not listen?! Until the XO comes to sign the papers, you cannot lay a finger on these things! So can you all be good boys and get out of our sights?"

Mion and Shion were in their red dress along many black robbed Royal Guards making a human wall between the Takemikazuchis and the curious onlookers. Tsukuyomi-san and the other three were also helping out with the task.

"I cannot believe my eyes..." Takamura was staring at them, clearly shaking a little. We made our way back to the upper section of the hangar, looking at them from here is kinda surreal. Having this many Type-00 on the base so soon is a stroke of best luck.

"Ten Takemikazuchi, what are they doing here? Those two..." Meiya gazed at the guards, clearly staring at the pickles that were arguing with a mechanic.

"So Mion and Shion are delivering these ones here?" Urk, I should have stayed quiet.

"Shirogane, you're still calling them by their names? I won't help you if you get in trouble for that." Meiya, stop with that dubious look.

"It is truly a surprise, what could have made this happen?" Takamura, who ignored Meiya, stroked her hair as she gazed at the ten gray titans.

"Make way! Who do you think you are?!" What was... That voice…

The sudden shout gave me a slight pain on the back of my head. A man in the red dress of the Guard drove must onlookers away with his voice. The man has a ridiculous haircut. Two 'horns' in his sides and a pointy strain on top. Very tall, he could probably hug a bear and get out of it unscathed with his muscles.

"M-Master?!" Meiya's looks as a wild animal that saw a tree get hit by lightning as her eyes widened. She said Master... Is he her teacher or something? She approached the man, and he drew a giant smile upon seeing her.

"Oh, Meiya-sama! It is good to be graced by your presence!" He gives her a small bow.

"Master, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to deliver these machines, and was assigned here with a small unit to give you your final test in the Mugen Kidou." So he is her teacher... which means, he's an important person within the Empire.

"I can't believe he of all people would be sent as a mere deliverer." Takamura stroked her hair as she gazed at the giant that was talking, or rather shouting, with Meiya.

"1st Lt., do you know that man?" She froze and looked at me with an inquisitive glare.

"You do not know of General Guren?" Guren…

"The name sounds familiar for some reason, but I don't know who he is. I suppose he's one of the Royal Guard's most important men, right?" Her eyes open even more. She then sighs and shakes her head.

"He's not one of, he's THE most important one. He's the General of all the regular Guards who are not in service of a Regent House. He's Koubuin-sama's most trusted soldier, one of the best pilots in the Empire despite his age. Great General Daizaburou Guren is the commander of the 15th Royal Guard Battalion that serves under the express orders of Her Highness, the fabled leader of the Wolf Battalion." The Wolf Battalion? I never heard of them last time. If we had such a powerful unit, why didn't they send it to Sadogashima? Were they killed during the coup?

"I see. I don't really know much about the Empire's or the Guard's units. But you're right, let's go back to-"

"Oho! If it isn't Takamura-dono!" Or not.

"General Guren, it is an honor to meet you!" Standing upright and tense as a cable, she salutes this Guren. I never thought I would see Takamura nervous around someone. Well, he is a General, so showing this much respect is the obvious thing to do.

"No, no, do not be so stiff! It is good to see you're fine, grasshopper! Last time I saw you, those eyes of yours were mired by awful eye bags, clouded beyond recognition. Even if it's on the UN, I am glad you can continue your endeavors!" He's louder than Zoe-san, for the love of God. Why does he have to shout?

"Master, please, could you speak more softly? This isn't the Palace." Seeing Meiya being so apprehensive is weird. She's not like this with Tsukuyomi-san, but I suppose this guy is a total different beast compared to her. He is Yuuhi's most trusted General after all. Wait... I think I'm in danger, now that I think about it.

"I vastly prefer to yell, Meiya-sama! But in any case! Best of luck in your work, Takamura-dono." He smiles widely at her. He doesn't look like a bad guy though, despite being kinda scary with that haircut and his stoic face.

"Thank you very much for your kind words, General." Takamura bows deeply to him. Then, as he finished his talk with her, he apparently noticed I was here. I should have ran away when I had the chance.

"Who would this grasshopper be?" He stopped shouting.

"Cadet Takeru Shirogane, sir." His face distorts itself, I can see why he's the leader of the Wolves. He looks like a wolf right now, ready to charge at his prey.

"So you're Shirogane, eh?" He frowns his brows, tensing his lips and cheeks. He looks like one of the Four Heavenly Kings statues that were in my world's temples, I suppose you came here to harm me under Yuuhi's orders. Well, F my peaceful time.

"Yes, sir."

You could poke the air right now thanks to the tension here. I could see Mion and Shion getting closer, both bearing severe expressions.

"Um, Master? This man is one of my squadmates on Squad 207. He's done me many a great favors." Thank you Meiya, he gazes at her and relaxes his posture, dropping the tension in his body. This guy's stare is intense for sure. He's the real deal, a true war vet.

"Is that so! Well, I sure hope you continue to support her from now on, Shirogane." Stop shouting dammit! And I despise that hateful glare. Ugh, these fucking... No, bad Takeru. Don't snap.

"Guren-sama, the attendants have arrived. We are to proceed to the designated briefing room." Mion spoke in a business tone similar to Tsukuyomi-san's. Looking at her and Shion is… making me feel weird, as if I were meeting with an old friend. Is this because of the memories I saw yesterday?

"Finally. To make us wait so much... Well, Meiya-sama, I will be awaiting the day when we can have our final duel. Until then, stay safe." He salutes her, she responds in kind. And then goes with the pickles towards a group of people, that were being apparently led by Piatiff.

Ugh, my head hurts a bit. Daizaburou Guren... I feel he knew you. Your hostility right now wasn't because I'm an unknown face near Meiya, you reacted especially bad to my name. If Yuuhi sent him here, he and the pickles are here to kill me. Heh, she sent her right hand to make sure no mistakes were made. But of course she did, I'm soiling the memory of someone dear to them.

"Cadet Shirogane, are you alright?" Takamura and Meiya were looking at me.

"Yeah, just a bit surprised. Didn't think a General would waste his breath on me."

"Please do not take offense Shirogane, he was merely being cautious. I'm sure you know why." I nodded at her. Meiya still looked kinda down as she gazed at them leave.

"Well, 1st Lt. Takamura, let's go to the office, we lost plenty of time already." She arranged her hair again and gave a nod.

"True. Let us go. Until later, Cadet Mitsurugi."

"Ah, um… 1st Lt., could you let me speak with Shirogane for just a moment?"

"Hmm… Alright, but please do not take too long." Takamura goes towards the hallway, giving us some space.

"So, what did you want to talk about Meiya?" I hope it's not about those visions because…

"Shirogane, I'll cut to the chase. Do you think you can find some time to go return your blade?" Oh, that. Since I already took care of that I forgot I had promised her we would go together.

"Actually, I already returned it." She opens her eyes wide, and then looks at me a bit upset.

"Why did you not tell me of this? Rather, why did you do it alone?" I suppose she's suspecting me. It is an important matter after all.

"I just seized the opportunity. 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi came to talk with me when I arrived here and I told her of it. When I went back to my room to pick up my clothes, my sword was no longer there. So don't worry, it's in safe hands now." I thought she would be happy but… Why does she seem so down?

"I see. So you no longer have it. Well, I'm glad you could solve that before it became a problem. Did Tsu… the 1st Lt. tell you anything? She wasn't too harsh on you, I hope?"

"She was quite angry, yeah. But I suppose I'm in the clear for now, since nothing happened since then, and even when she saw me today she didn't do anything." She nods slowly at my words. She does look troubled now for some reason.

"Yes, you're right. In any case… It's good that's solved. Forgive me for holding you."

"Nah, it's cool. Sorry for not telling you before. Later, Meiya." I wave at her as I go into the hallway, she waves back with a faint smile, and then turns around and seems to remain gazing at the purple Takemikazuchi.

Shouldn't she be happy that the sword is back with the Empire? Did she… expect me to become her fellow for real? Oh well, whatever.

I rejoined Takamura and we went towards the elevator, the hallways were bustling with rumors as we walked. This surely made things lively here, but it will also make life difficult for me. Under the guise of delivering these Type-00C and coming here to finish this training Meiya was talking about, they're probably here to kill me too. And it's not like I can attack that guy without getting into a lot of trouble. First, I don't know if I could win in a fist fight with him, due to his build. Second, if I harm him, our relations with the Empire will be done for. There is no way I can harm or kill a General and get away with it. Yuuhi you're not playing around, you purple devil.

"Cadet Shirogane, are you truly fine? You seem really tense." Takamura stared into my eyes while we were on the elevator. I was being too obvious, huh.

"Well, it seems the General does not like me much. I just hope they don't try to spark a fight with me."

"The XO mentioned to me that you didn't like the Royal Guard much, can... can you tell me why?" She must be nervous because she... Oh, right. You're also a member of the Guard. And if the General, who is Yuuhi's right hand, ordered you to cooperate... "Cadet Shirogane?"

"Oh... Ah, well, since I was... Ahem, since I'm seen as a foreigner here, the Guard has not been very kind to me. I don't really hate them, but it seems they don't want me around." I scratch my head slowly, I have to remain calm.

I can't show her that I'm suspicious of her. Yuuhi might have left her in the dark to avoid a leak, but all she needs is a word, an order from the General to turn against me. I wonder if Sensei knows of this... I mean, I did talk already... Nah, she wouldn't... Alright, stop it. No more depressing thoughts, I have the S5 pass right here, the Kagerou is waiting for me down in Hanger 90 in the worst case. It's too early to start panicking, Takeru. I did try to-

"Ahem, allow me to tell you that he was merely doing his duty. I'm sure he does not hold any ill will towards you. And I highly doubt someone as honorable as General Daizaburou would soil his name by antagonizing a mere Cadet."

"Yes, you're right."

"In any case, let us focus on our project."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, with me delivering folders around again and giving some advice to Takamura when she got stuck on some documentation. The planning stage seems to be going on without much problems anymore.

* * *

_Same day. 9:26 PM._

_(Takeru's Office.)_

* * *

"So enhancing the Fubuki is out of the question..." To upgrade the Fubuki or the Shiranui we would have to overhaul it's frame, since everything is built into it. We can't change it's radars, sensors, engine, or anything really. Only the Jump units, and that's not very much of an upgrade.

I did find some interesting bits of data though. I honestly didn't know Africa and South America had so many factories. There are many TSFs models I didn't knew about here. South America has like a lot of unique TSFs, but why is that? Sensei said they don't get deployed very much so why would they have exclusive access to these models? They also seem to be one of the most involved in test runs. However, they also have some TSFs from the Soviets and Sweden. Who are these people? Why do they have so many models under their care?

Sadly, there's no info about their nuclear fortresses. I was kinda hoping I could at least see an image of them, but there's nothing here. And there's also next to no data about the latest Soviet TSFs. The most recent one we have data for is the Spirt-Voz, and that one does not look to be a good model. Obviously, there's no data about the XG either.

Thanks to having read up on many different TSFs and weapons I think I can start writing those reports about the weapons and stuff I wanna make. But that will have to wait until tomorrow.

I open the mail. Nothing. I open the file storage, look for my encrypted folder… Nothing. So he didn't contact me yet. Sigh… I know I shouldn't be so paranoid, but I need to build this bridge just in case this memory business goes wrong.

I save all the docs, close all the windows, and after a security check I turn off the PC. Kasumi came by earlier to tell me to go to Sumika's room for today's memory recovery session, but I was in the middle of some interesting specs. I close my office and go my way to Kasumi's side.

This long black hallway always gives me the creeps, it's like it was made to tell you that you were trespassing into forbidden ground. It kind of reminds me of that hallway in the Megoman games, the one before a boss room where the music changes. My gaming senses tell me a boss is waiting for me on the other side of the door. However, what awaits me is a small bunny girl playing Cat's Cradle by herself.

"Hey Kasumi, sorry to keep you waiting." She moves her bunny ears to acknowledge me and slowly turns around, pouting. She had some string in her hands and was trying to form something with it.

"...I still can't make a Dancing Butterfly by myself."

"You're still hung up on that?" It has been a while since I showed it to her though.

"Yes."

"Ahaha, you'll just have to keep practicing. So, how did Sumika react to the memories?" She stands up slowly and comes closer.

"She reacted well to the first, I think she was overjoyed to see it. But she reacted very badly towards the second. She went into shock again. I don't know why, I could only feel the overflow of the emotion, I couldn't even get her to listen to me." Slowly her eyes dart to the floor, her palms shift around as if she were gripping something.

"Well, let's go one step at a time. Let's assume the memories with the Royal Guard are bad for her from now on. So, do we do the same as yesterday?"

"Yes, sit down please. Do you wish to see any kind of memory in particular?"

"Wait, I can choose now?" I sat down on the floor and Kasumi again sit behind me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"If you focus on certain thoughts, it will be easier for me to bring out the memories. Also, we will probably see more of it."

"Alright, I want to see something about his life as a commissioned Royal Guard today. This General came to the base, and I have the feeling he'll try to attack me, so let's see if I can get any useful info that might stall him, even for just a bit. I'll try to focus on the feeling of some grand, important mission. Would that work?"

"Yes, now close your eyes. Let's focus."

I close my eyes and remain like that for a while as I start thinking about my meeting with Yuuhi during last loop and some of my deployments against the BETA.

Slowly, painfully so, a light appears on my vision. But it's different than yesterday's. It's as if I were gazing at a fire. Dark yellow and orange distorted wings cover my whole field of vision, then a darkened figure appears within the flames. It's getting closer and closer. I still can't hear anything. What is that thing?

I feel as if a jolt of electricity spread throughout my head, then I'm enveloped in a feeling similar to that of being on a hot spring, relaxing onto the warm water. The figure comes out of the fire, my vision becomes more focused. A towering Fort-Class marched through the remains of a city. And it's getting closer to... No, I'm getting closer to it.

"1st Lt.! Return to your position!" A voice rings right on my ears. He's on a TSF during a mission, inside a cockpit. The voice is one I don't recognize as well.

"Don't we need to stall for the rest of the vanguard to arrive?" He moves his head slightly to his left, as he slashes a Tank that tried to jump onto him.

"Yes, but charging at the Laser-Class like this is suicide!"

"Marching against these numbers is suicide anyways, so get ready to boost at my signal." You tell 'em, boy. It's like hearing my old cocky self from school, but with an actual serious intent behind his cheery tone.

"All units, ready for the command sir!" Another voice I don't recognize speaks to me.

"Well, get ready to blast those guns! Three, two, one... Forward!" Unlike last time, I feel the rush in me as we charge at the BETA. This tense, warm and exciting feeling... The rush of battle, just like Hayase said once. It takes hold of you, and before you know it your heart swells within and everything else kind of fades away. Only what's in front of you exist.

My TSF and another four march towards the Fort, gunning at all the Tanks that are on the way. A Grappler got too close and he... Wait, what was that? He slashed at the Grappler just by moving the TSF's hand, did he use some Blade Sheathe on it's forearms to attack? He does a side step and takes a kick, sending some Tanks to the clouds and gunning at all the other ones that were close.

He takes a look behind him and I see four Zuikakus, two black and two white, as they spray their muffins upon the BETA. The radar's red dots disappear in an instant, only to be replaced by more red dots.

"Oi, Amanohara! Send the canister shells to the herd to our right." Oh, nice decision. If those Destroyers get too close this will turn into a slaughter. Wait... Why do I feel like-

"Roger!" I feel like I've heard that voice somewhere…

"Fukuha! On me! We're marching onto the Grapplers!"

"Roger that!"

A black Zuikaku rushes forward along us as the herd to the right gets bombarded by the canisters. This world's me and this Fukuha decimate the Tanks with their guns as they march forward. He sends his TSF into full boost and starts hovering on the ground, he sends one hand backwards shooting at some Grapplers. With his other hand he took aim at the Fort and started shooting at it with his 120mm ammo. Yeah, take that! Wait! The sting is gonna-

He back-boosted away from the sting. His reflexes are really good. Fukuha dashes forward and slashes the sting off with his sword. Yeah, way to go! This is almost like looking at a video of a battle!

"1st Lt., I ran out of canisters! That's all I can do for now." The female voice I have trouble recognizing speaks through the comms.

"Don't worry, keep covering our rear with Okamoto and Onda. Me and Fukuha will take care of that Fort! Let's go!"

"Roger!" The other three voices roared as they sprung to action.

Looking at the radar, there were many blue units advancing to our position. So they're literally the first vanguard in whatever this mission is.

Fukuha's Zuikaku was to my left, he boosts ahead and slashes a Grappler. Another tried to jump onto him, but we shot it down with a 120mm to it's body. As we rush forward, our maneuvering turns weird. His TSF starts kicking at the BETA, he starts side dashing at irregular intervals along the stream of Tanks, he put both guns on his shoulders somehow and they were still shooting at the BETA to his sides according to what the radar is showing, how is he doing that? Fukuha was also gunning at the BETA in front of us, he back-boosts as he jumps, sending two shots at the Fort's head. I suppose that since they're close to the Laser-Class they can't jump so high, hence the need to stay close to the ground. He leans to his left and after boosting again, he starts hovering as he rains more bullets towards the BETA that were getting closer to Fukuha. The Zuikaku then back-boosts and rejoins us, shooting at the aliens that were behind us.

"That okay for you, 1st Lt.?" He says in a jokingly tone.

"Yeah, we go onto the Fort! Take your sword out, we're ripping it from below."

"Yeah, because swording everything is the way to go." He replies in a deadpan tone. What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Isn't he a Royal Guard?

"Hahaha! Don't say that in the common channel or 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi is gonna kill us."

"Which of them?"

"Both probably." He says rather happily. Both share a laugh.

"Hehehe, you're right. Getting closer, careful with the Tanks to the sides."

"I know. Now let's tear this bitch down! Swordbreakers!"

"Swordbreakers!" Both shout at the same time as they Boost Jump under the Fort, sword at the ready. And like me and Hayase did during Niigata, they tear the Fort from below, splashing blood and flesh onto their TSFs.

"Squad Leader! Please refrain from using our squad's name during this mission!" The other male voice complains at him. Another female voice that wasn't Amanohara replied in a cold tone.

"Okamoto, even if we're part of a bigger force today, we have no reason to change our methodologies, especially when they're the most effective solution to our situation. There is no need to restrain ourselves, have some pride."

"You tell him, Onda! Regardless of our standing here and the nature of this mission, our way of doing things won't change. Isn't that what makes us who we are?!" He yells at the top of his lungs, and for the first time I can actually feel it. Not just looking and hearing. I feel his breathing get faster, the beating of his heart, and this blazing sensation on my gut. It's as if I was recalling a vivid memory of my own.

"You heard the leader! We're tearing these monsters, we're the Shogun's might! The Swordbreakers!" Fukuha also yells, I feel a grin on my face form.

Both of our TSFs keep boosting and slashing at the Fort's joints. Seeing it's damage, he takes a step back and sprays uranium into the Fort. Fukuha does the same to the other side. As the Fort starts to tumble down we dash away from it. Okamoto finishes off the Fort with some 120mm at it's head as it falls to the ground, showering both of our TSFs with it's brains and blood.

"Sir, our rear has been secured."

"Good job, Amanohara." The other four Zuikakus form a circle around me, shooting at the stray Tanks that were still around.

"1st Lt. Shirogane, respond immediately." Oh, Maya-san is calling us.

"Oh, Maya-nee! We cleared our zone alre-"

"1st Lt. Shirogane, you have to address me appropriately as per the protocol states." Yup, she got angry. I feel him laugh internally with me. Maya-san does sound slightly worried.

"Sorry about that, 1st Lieutenant. We have cleared our zone, we will advance onto the Laser-Class right now."

"Desist from that course of action, my Flight will meet up with yours in around four minutes along Takatsukasa-sama's Flight. Hold the line until we-"

"Negative. That's too much time, we're better off doing a Laser Hunt and then pulling back towards you than sitting still here." He's right, even now the other three are shooting missiles at the Tanks and occasional Grappler, no way in hell they'll last four minutes alone.

"Then rejoin us now, charging in with just the five of you is too-"

"Negative, we're already close by. And if we let the Laser-Class advance any more our rear will get blasted off, and the HM cloud will dissipate soon anyways. The Swordbreakers will perform a Laser Hunt and then rejoin your flight in a short while." I've never heard of what a Laser Hunt is, I might go and do some research on this.

"1st Lt. Shirogane! You're the leader of Squad G during this mission, you're not an independent Squad!" I can now clearly feel the tension in her voice. I never thought the cold Maya-san could be so openly worried.

"Sorry, Maya-nee. The interference is kiiiinda making it hard to maintain communication." Pfft! You're a jokester just like me. This is just like what me and Meiya did during the Mt. Tengen incident.

"Takeru! Don't you dare to-"

"Later!" Did he just close the call on Maya-san's face? Boy, you have some steel balls. "Aight, listen up! Take a second to fix the Laser-Class' position on your radar, and then we're marching right into them. Switch your magazines if you must, we will have to kill around a thousand Tanks to get to those white little bastards."

"Um, 1st Lt Shirogane? Is this not insubordination?" Amanohara asks with clear tension on her voice.

"It's not treason so long as we produce results, right Leader?" Fukuha says, with clear venom in his voice.

"Exactly. Let's go and kill those Lasers, you'll see that we'll get a scolding at most. Now, we'll do a NOE flight until we reach them, just do it as we have always done even if we're only five this time. Crush their fangs, Swordbreakers!"

"Swordbreakers!" All four of them shout in unison as we boost while flying almost near the ground.

As they were getting closer to a herd, everything starts losing color.

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

"I'll... try to... Just give me a second..." She sounds terribly exhausted. But as I was thinking on stopping her, color returned to the images and they started moving again.

They open fire onto the wall of Tanks. Since they can't move up or they'll get shot by the Lasers they have no choice but to pierce through the red sea. See? If we had that ammo I wanted to make this thing would be a piece of cake.

"1st Lt., I'll dive into the herd and drop an S-11."

"Roger that. Careful with it, Onda. Okamoto, lock onto her and cover her."

"Roger!"

A white Zuikaku rushes into the herd as we give it cover. There's many Tanks trying to climb onto it, we're keeping a clear line between her and them, but we're getting low on ammo and fuel.

"S-11 dropped! Let's retreat!"

"All units, fall back."

The four other units back-boost dash away from the herd alongside us, and a few seconds after that a giant explosion blinds my sight. Wow, half of the Tanks in the front got decimated. Well, S-11s are mighty powerful.

"All right, this is our chance! Rush in and get to those bastards!"

We rush into the herd of Tanks shooting, slashing and kicking at them. A hundred Laser-Class were in the middle of the Tank herd, according to the radar. I feel his fists tighten, he takes a look at his radar. He's going to rush them, ain't he?

He takes the lead as he rushed into the herd of Tanks with a kick, sending more to the sky as he slashed and showered bullets at the unending sea of crimsoness in front of us. Boosting alongside him, the Zuikakus raid the Tanks as well.

Our frames get filthier and filthier as we keep advancing, our blades are soiled with BETA blood from top to bottom as our slashes cut through dozens of them at a time, littering our path with dismembered limbs and torn pieces of flesh, at this point no one could say that the other Zuikakus weren't supposed to be painted in red.

"C'mon! One last push!" He roars as he docks his guns, and draws his sword.

Piercing through the jumping Tanks at top speed, I feel an enveloping sensation. His... My... Our body tightens, our vision grows narrow. The sheer shift into full focus brings forth an unexpected rush into me, and despite our breathing being steady, I feel our heart beating faster and faster. I know this feeling... To shift into killing mode, to become a blade. Reveling in this old but intense feeling of both hatred and hope, I lose myself in the battle ahead along him.

"Squad, what are we?!"

"The people's blade!" Okamoto shouts as he drives his sword into a Tank, back-boosts and then does a wide slash, killing four Tanks in the swing.

"The wolves that keep watch over them." Onda says calmly but fiercely as she hovers while slashing at the Tanks with daggers on each hand, only to later swiftly take out her rifle and shower two Grapplers that were charging at her.

"The sword that smites evil from it's roots!" Amanohara shoots her two guns at the charging Tanks, clearing a path for me and Fukuha.

"Made of a steel that's harder than truth!" Fukuha dashes along me with one gun on it's pylon shooting forward and his sword at the ready. He kicks some Tanks and slashes at them, doing side steps while we keep boosting.

"Crush their fangs!" We say as we swing our sword and boosts onwards. I feel the fire coming out of his throat as he leans forward, boosting into the herd, tearing through it with it's blades and sheer speed.

"Swordbreakers!" All five, or six counting me, shout in unison just as the Laser-Class appear on our monitor.

The five TSFs go into full boost gunning at the Tanks, creating a red carpet that's ready to guide us to our targets. A sound beeps inside the cockpit, alerting us that we were near the Lasers.

I feel a wide, wicked grin appear on our face. Full boosting ahead, the end of the sea became visible, and beyond it were our targets. The Laser-Class got choked with the uranium muffins as we kept marching forward at top speed without giving them a chance to look at us and shoot, their small bodies were crushed easily. However, there are too many of them.

"Everyone, sick your 120mm at them!" As we move in zig zags in the air to avoid the ones that shoot at us, we send what little ammo we have onto them. Less than ten remaining, eight, seven, six-

**BOOM!**

Amanohara's Zuikaku got both arms destroyed. It fell to the ground with a deafening roar, the Lasers were ready to scorch her. We're too far away, dammit!

"Amanohara!" We rush forward and we throw our sword at the herd as we take aim with the rifle.

The sword crushes two Lasers and we manage to strike down the remaining ones along Fukuha. Okamoto and Onda are clearing the Tanks on our flanks, while Fukuha moves to cover our rear.

"Amanohara, answer me. How are you?"

"F-Fine, sir. I've sustained no injuries, but some of my sensors are out of order. I can still move, do not worry." Sigh, she's alright. Still can't remember where I heard her voice though.

"Glad to see you're fine. Lock onto our IFF and follow us. Alright, team. Out of here!"

"Roger!"

We start back dashing away from the sea of Tanks, when we receive a warning signal. Some blue units were trapped between two BETA formations.

"What's this? A rescue signal from the UN?!" Fukuha informed us as he sent the data to our vision.

"Squad Leader, what shall we do?" Amanohara asked nervously.

There are just a few TSF holding back an insane amount of BETA, to allow many others to escape the carnage. Two got killed right now, if they don't help those that remain they're gonna die for sure. I feel his throat tightening as he watches the radar.

"Swordbreakers, make haste! We rush in, get them out and regroup with the rest! Amanohara, you retreat back to 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, you're in no condition to fight. I assume you still have the coordinates of the rendezvous point?"

"Yes, sir. I'll go report to her, forgive me for leaving early."

"Dinner's on you today." Onda said to her with a playful tone.

"Oh, in that case let's have a feast tonight!" Fukuha loudly declares.

"Eh? Wait, Squad Leader, surely this isn't the time for this, right?" Ahaha, she sounds so nervous it's hilarious.

"Yes, indeed. We'll discuss the banquet after we make it back home. The pickles will be very pissed that we left them behind, so it's up to you to put them in a good mood." He says in a similar tone to my old joking one, and the rest starts to laugh. So Mion and Shion aren't here but were part of his squad? That's a very nice bit of info.

"Auuhhh... 2nd Lt. Amanohara, retreating back. Godspeed, everyone!" Her Zuikaku boosts away.

"Well, now that we took care of that... Swordbreakers! Let's go lend a hand to the UN. Forward!"

"Roger!"

The TSFs fly towards the blue dots on the map, but slowly everything loses color. The shapes get distorted into that gray abstract thing.

She must be exerting herself, this was more than enough for today.

"Kasumi, it's fine. Don't push yourself, take me back."

"But…"

"C'mon, you've done enough today. This is much more than what we saw yesterday, don't exert yourself."

"Uuh... Fine."

I feel my body being detached from somewhere, a very familiar place. Feeling as if I was going back to the surface of a pool after taking a dive, I slowly regain my own senses and open my eyes. Even the low light in the room looks terribly bright right now to me.

"How are you feeling, Takeru-san?"

"Hmm? Kasumi?" Why is she looking at me from above? Where…

I was resting my head on her lap. I slowly raise, I feel even more stiff than yesterday. I blink a few times and finally feel like I'm back.

"You took quite a lot of time to come back." She rubs the top of my head slowly in a circular motion.

"What? What hour is it?"

"A bit past midnight." She says as she takes out a clock from one of her pockets.

"Damn, didn't think I would get so exhausted. Ughh... But it was totally worth it. How are you feeling Kasumi?"

"I'm fine. I drank something and ate some fruits and got better." She smiles as she gets up.

"Ugh... This was completely different than last time though. I could actually somehow feel the same as him, and we saw so much more today."

"Yes, now that I know what to do it will get easier. It is still very tiring." She drop her shoulders as her eyes half close looking downwards.

"Wanna take tomorrow off? I'd be bad if you collapsed because we were trying to rush this."

"But... We have to make you regain those memories as soon as possible." She protested firmly, moving her bunny ears up and down a few times.

"Kasumi, there's no way we can regain years of memories in a few days without that harming us somehow. Let's take it easy. That, and I can only handle so much badassery at a time." Some of his movements were actually good, his sidesteps are more coordinated than mine, his slashes follow a similar but more concise pattern. I'll try them out during tomorrow's practice.

"If you say so. How do you feel? Do you want something to eat?" She hands me some chocolate which I accept.

We talked for a while on how the memory projection felt. After that I returned to my cell.

This time was like nothing before, I could feel his laughter, his nervousness, the smile on his face, his fire as he motivated his men. I still can't remember who Amanohara was, but I feel like I do know her.

He was someone important to be in charge of a Squad during such a mission. Though I have no idea what the mission was about or where it happened. I'll have to wait until after tomorrow to see if I can get some answers. However, going by that little exchange with the Fukuha guy, at that point he was already against the way of the Royal Guard. I wonder why those two pickles weren't with him on that mission. Oh well, let's sleep.

* * *

_(November 27th. 11:34 AM.)_

_(Sim Room.)_

* * *

"Sei!" I dash forward and slash at the enemy. One less, two remaining.

"Shirogane-san, you're leaving my range!"

"Sorry, Tama. I'll pull back now, cover me." I back-boost towards Tama's position. The next one should come right... Ah, there it is. Tama took down the TSF that was coming at me.

I hear Meiya charge to my left, shooting at the last one, then the message of BETA alert appears on my view and I quickly shoot at the silhouette of the Heavy Laser-Class. A message appears on my view, informing us that we cleared the exercise.

"Good job, you three. You've completed Level C-5, return to your starting point and we'll finish this session." The Instructor informs us.

"Understood!"

It took me a while to get a hold of how to do my stunts in the old OS again, but I've been doing fine I think. Thanks to my knowledge of the exercises, I can guide the girls towards victory without looking like I'm cruising through this thing at the time, and I can leave the rough spots to them, forcing them to improve. I will say, we already cleared Level D in our first attempt yesterday, this is better than last time. Today we did some drills for the Feedback Protector during early morning, and then took on Level C's courses after that.

We get out of our pods just as the other three were also going out.

"I told you to cover Yoroi!" Chizuru chased after Ayamine, who let out a heavy sigh, slowly turning towards her while taking a hand to her chin.

"The balls were coming from our right, I was in a better position to strike both of them, so you should have covered my advance." Despite having her usual calm face, it was obvious she wasn't in a good mood. This is just like when we had to work together during my first loop.

"No, you should have sticked to the plan. Enemies won't stay put in the middle of battle, charging alone just because you thought it was a good idea will only bring us down!" Chizuru berated her while making circles in the air, stomping one foot on the floor.

"We wouldn't have lost if you had covered her, you failed." Kei shrugs as she looks away and tries to go her way, only for Chizuru to step in front of her.

"What was that?! You're the one that-"

"Chizuru-san, Kei-san, please stop fighting! I was the one that couldn't dodge both bombs, so I'm the one who caused us to lose."

"Yoroi, stay quiet. That wouldn't have happened if Ayamine hadn't gone rogue."

"Your addiction to rules and the 'proper way' to do things is gonna get us killed in real life."

"And your tendency to do whatever you want is gonna get many people killed. You're a soldier, you have to follow your leader's orders! How are we supposed to work together if you don't?"

"Not if those orders will get me killed pointlessly. I train to save lives, not to die to stroke your boner for regulations." Chizuru's eyes blaze up and she was almost about to strike Kei as the Instructor spoke up.

"Squad, line up!" We all quickly form a line by the side of the sim pods. She's staring at Chizuru and Kei smirking from ear to ear.

"We've all finished the drill Instructor." Chizuru does the usual talk, but her hands are still shaking.

"Good job, squad. Sakaki, Ayamine, Yoroi, while you barely completed it, it is amazing you completed Training Level C-5 in only your second day. Mitsurugi, Tamase, Shirogane, your teamwork was marvelous, you completely dominated the course. I said it yesterday but you're all breaking the records of all previous squads I trained, so keep it up." They all smile, even Kei and Chizuru. Finally seeing their training bear fruit is one very important step to forge them into the pilots we need them to be. "However... Shirogane, I have a few questions for you." Now what did I do?

"Yes, what is it?" I take a step forward.

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your moves. I've never seen someone move in such patterns, it's reckless to be honest. Could you explain to me what were you trying to achieve?"

Right, not only I was still relearning how to move with the old OS, but I also have been trying some of his movements these days. The sidesteps are really useful since I can't cancel. Oh well, let's explain to her all the concepts of Valgern-On.

* * *

**One long explanation later…**

* * *

"...This sounds terribly complicated. Where did you learn of this?"

"Nowhere, I just thought it was a good idea." Can't say a thing about the consoles now.

"Hmm... It does seem like you're onto something here. Just don't go doing crazy stuff, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then, since we still have some time let's proceed towards Level C-4, this time you'll fight against seven AI controlled TSFs, so be careful. Same teams and pods as before, move along!"

"Roger!"

We get back into the sim pods and after properly bolting myself to the seat, I press the button and the visage comes to my sight. Another generic ruined city... Can't we get anything different? Like some giant dome, a battle on the shore or a forest or the mountains?

"Shirogane, Tamase, report your status." Meiya's face appeared on my view.

"05 Tamase, all green."

"06 Shirogane, all green."

"So, how should we operate for this mission?"

If I recall correctly, there's five of them in the middle of the city waiting to ambush us. When two of them came scouting near us, I remember that I started chasing after them and Tama had to save me from all the other ones. Let's force Tama to take care of this one.

"06, I'll go scouting near our position. 02, can you remain close by in case I spot the enemy?"

"Hmm... What about 05?"

"Tama can remain farther behind us since she's got the range to back us up, and if someone goes after her, you would still be close enough to cover her until I rejoin you." I believe it's a good excuse, today I want to make Tama get as much experience as I can.

"I have no objections. 05, what do you think?"

"I also agree with 06's plan."

"Alright. 06, taking off." I boost jump landing myself near the city. Meiya was slowly coming towards my position.

I dash with caution into the city, checking my radar as I go. I take a turn to my left, still nothing. I do wonder if we're gonna fight against the AI that fought against me in the Gekishin, that was nuts. It would be awesome if the rest could-

A beep in my radar snaps me out of dreamland, there they are. They start moving towards me, spraying their ammo upon me.

"06, found two! Currently engaging them."

"02, roger that. I'll go cover you. Move towards these coordinates." A cross appears on my radar, an open park to the west of my position. I see, to allow Tama to snipe them.

I back-boost dash while shooting at them. Doing some jumps and trying to do some cancels, I manage to avoid most shots while also doing some damage to their hands. As one got a bit too close, fire opened from my right. Meiya had joined and we retreated to the park while keeping the two of them from shooting at us. The thing is, the park is near the center of the city, and if I'm not wrong the other five TSFs are prolly near the park waiting for us. We dash towards the park while I keep a close eye on the radar and our surroundings, and as we reach it the other five TSFs appear and start shooting at us.

"Damn, we got ambushed! 06, fall back!" Meiya starts retreating, but I take a forward dash and slash at one of our first chasers that got too close, knocking it out.

"No, we can take them! 05, can you snipe them from your position?"

"Eh?! I... I think."

"Then go for it, we can hold out for a while. They will get exposed as they try to get a clear shot at us."

"06, I am the leader of- Ugh!" She had to crouch and retreat behind a building as she was targeted by the TSFs.

"Let Tama try to nullify them, if we can break through their ambush they're done for." I boost jump and take cover behind a building to Meiya's Three. Then, one of the ambushers gets taken down. Atta girl, Tama.

"06, let's focus our fire on the ones to our Three. 05, aim at the ones to our Nine."

"Roger!"

I shoot a 120mm at the one that was chasing us while Meiya distracts him, taking it down. Tama took down another one to our left. Meiya boost jumped towards the two on our right, guns blazing. I cover her as she gets close, and once she lands she dashes at both of them. Drawing her sword in a flash, she took down one with an upward slash, and followed it with a dash and a downwards slash aimed at the second one. The second one, however, back-dashed out of her range behind a building. Meiya tried to follow, but ended up smacking herself onto the building, and the TSF quickly aimed and shot at her at point blank before I could lock onto it. I finish it off from afar, as Tama also snipes the other one to our left. The usual message appears on my view.

"Good job, squad. Return to your initial positions." The Instructor directs us as we finish.

"Tama, good job with those shots." She appears in my view with a small cat-like smile.

"Oh, it was nothing. You and Mitsurugi-san endured their fire despite being so close."

"Nah, if it weren't for your marksmanship we would have lost this round. Don't go all modest on us, you can be proud of this result." She giggles silently as she smiles at me. Meiya hasn't chimed in and she's not in view either.

"Hey, Meiya. Good job covering me."

...No answer. She must be very upset.

After the simulation ends, I exit the pod. Tama was already outside nervously playing with the end of her hair. Meiya was giving me her back, so I can't tell what kind of face she's making.

"Hey Meiya, what's up? Are you upset?"

"I am not." She faces me, folding her arms and pursing her lips. Yeah, no. You're super upset.

"Thanks for covering me, and sorry for not being able to do the same for you at the end." I did hold back, to let her take all the glory. But that seems to have backfired.

"Do not apologize, I was the one who overestimated my own speed. If this had been a real fight, I would have died."

"D-Don't be so hard on yourself, Mitsurugi-san. I was able to land all of my shots because you two did a wonderful work holding out against so many of them." Tama beams at her, but Meiya looks away as she sighs looking downwards, tilting her head to a side.

"Meiya, you can always improve. We're making superb progress, so don't get all negative on us. You did very well." I give her a pat on the shoulder, causing her to look up, recovering a bit of her usual shine.

"I... Thanks, Shirogane. Forgive me for being down, I just expected more of myself."

"Does this has anything to do with the buff man that came on Sunday?"

"Buff man?" A question mark sprouted atop Tama's head.

"Oh... Yes, it does have to do with that. I merely wish to complete the basic training as best as I can. I have a hard test to overcome, so I might have been too reckless today. Forgive me." She bows to us, shame flooding her face.

"No, Mitsurugi-san, you still did very well! Let's keep improving together, yes?" We're lucky to have such a sweetheart in the group.

"Thank you, Tamase. Truly. Even so... You never cease to amaze me Shirogane." She folds her arms again as she stares at me, sparkly eyed.

"Yeah, you immediately took charge of the situation, you kept your pursuers at bay, you even managed to hold out in the park, we wouldn't have been able to clear this level without you, Shirogane-san."

"Tama, don't be like that. You could have done a good enough run without me." Because you did in all previous loops and you're better in this one.

"Nonsense. You keep surpassing all the expectations I place on you, I cannot believe we actually managed to hold them off together, only you would try such a reckless course of action."

"Says the one who jumped ready to sword her way through a building to destroy her enemies." I smile at her, causing Tama to laugh. Meiya blushes as her eyes turn into fried eggs.

"That was... I was just trying to do my part."

"Mitsurugi-san, I think you were trying to copy Shirogane-san's style. You still did very well, considering how weird his moves are." Tama giggles again making Meiya's face go crimson.

"Tamase, I am not being influenced by him! He's just..." She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. "Just look at his performance, he's still keeping up with us despite not coming to train during the evening, he's still as amazing as he was during basic training."

"Hey, I'm just doing my best. Stop putting me atop an altar." I really do not like how she idolizes me this time around.

"If you're there, it's because you yourself keep going higher than what we can expect. Your movements during this last exercise were also marvelous, I couldn't keep up with you as we retreated. You're still as perfect as you always were." She sighs as she drops her shoulders.

"Don't start with that again. I'm doing my best to support you guys." Not lying, I am making an effort to let you make the most out of our trainings while I get used to the old OS again.

"Shirogane-san, that's why Mitsurugi-san is praising you so much. You're always driving us forward, making us do things we didn't think we could do. We're flying through Level C thanks to you. When you told me to snipe those TSFs I was kinda nervous, but I believed you'll pull through and knew I had to respond with my best effort. Thankfully I didn't screw up this time, they were just little dots on the horizon... Haaauuu..." She starts shaking left to right as her eyes became whirlwinds.

"Don't worry Tama, you did great. And I'm glad I'm helping out, so let's just keep doing our best." She stops shaking and gives me a nod as her eyes return to normal.

"Ahem!" Meiya coughed loudly, startling me a bit. "Just as Tamase said, it's because I know you're with us that I ended up doing such a risky maneuver."

"So you're saying I'm a bad influence?" I feign an upset face, but she crosses her arms and smiles at me.

"On the contrary, it's thanks to you that I have the confidence to do things like that. I know you're behind me giving me cover, so I can do those dangerous moves because I know you'll be there."

"Exactly! Since you're here we can rely on your quick decisions and moves to aid us, Shirogane-san."

"Well, glad to see you're comfortable with my style."

"It is not your style, but you yourself what gives us reassurance." Meiya said confidently as she strokes her hair. "Since I know how fast you are, I know you'll be there for us when we need you the most." Her eyes sparkle at me as she gives me that classic confident smile she always used to have.

Why was she so down before? She was kinda bothered by my sword, since that day I told her I gave it back she returned to her usual way of carrying herself. But it's a good thing she doesn't seem to be affected by any more weird visions, since we can talk normally without her blushing or stuttering like after her first simulation.

"I mean, I'm not that good really. I still can improve a lot with enough time and training." Let's start building up the excuse for my soon to come jump in skill once I change back to the XM3.

"Of course, that's obvious. But it is still a great relief to be able to fight by your side. Unlike our basic training that made me feel as if we were rivals and made me resent your abilities, I am now glad I have such a talented partner by my side, it truly is comforting knowing you're always there to cover me." Meiya beamed at me again.

"Yeah, it is a great help to have you around. Compared to the other three, we're fighting together very well." Tama looks at the first three pods as she brings the tips of her fingers together. The pods were still closed and looked like they weren't opening any time soon.

"We can only hope Sakaki and Ayamine don't go doing anything crazy." Really, those two will be another problem.

"Regardless, I'll be relying on you for the remaining training courses Shirogane. Let's clear all the records they have!" Meiya folds her arms and looks upwards with a smirk. Tama does a little jump smiling at us.

"Yeah, let's go for it." If they have a clear, hard goal they will become even better than before, maybe more than what I expected.

The pods open, and Kei and Chizuru get out looking completely exhausted. Mikoto gets out sighing.

"Good job, squad. Let's review your results." The Instructor came towards us bearing a severe expression. "First, Mitsurugi's team, you broke another record. You got the fastest clear time of this exercise. Well done, you're on the right track."

She smiles at us, I can see the girls' eyes light up proudly as a small smile appears on their faces. However, the Instructor's smile turns into a tight line as her eyes flare up, and a small shadow appears above them.

"On the other hand, Sakaki's team failed the exercise. Ayamine, I know you don't get along with Sakaki but if you keep acting on your own without even telling your squadmates what you want to do, you'll keep bringing them down, even when your idea is the better one. Sakaki, you also should refrain from screaming at her all the time. Being the Squad Leader doesn't give you the right to always harass her. Yoroi, you're the only one actually doing something for the team, but you also tend to get distracted and not follow Sakaki's orders as she asks you to. Start paying more attention to your surroundings and try to understand what Sakaki asks of you. We'll end today's morning session here. We'll follow up with more simulations in two hours. Be here at the ready by then, and don't forget to go do your laps before going for your lunch. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" The Instructor leaves and Chizuru sighs audibly.

"Sakaki, Ayamine, what gave you so much trouble?"

"Mitsurugi, the question here is how did you break the record." Chizuru crosses her arms as her expression gets mired by dark clouds.

"It was all thanks to Tama." I pat the little girl's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Eh?" Her eyes start widening.

"Miki-san, you're amazing! So, you were the star player?"

"Eh? No, nothing like that. I did play a key role, but I wasn't-"

"Nonsense. Tamase performed admirably in the last simulation." Meiya also went and patted Tama's shoulder, making the little one blush and look down.

"I see... With Tamase supporting you it's obvious you could fight more efficiently. Sadly, I couldn't do the same for my team." She sighs again as she takes her glasses off and rubs her eyes.

"We just got scattered, that's all!" Mikoto tried to cheer her up but only caused her to flare up again.

"No, that's not it at all. Ayamine didn't do as I asked her and did her own thing again, she ended up being taken out, and as we tried to get to her we got surrounded. All that chasing around was pointless."

"Only because your plan of sticking together and advance slowly would have gotten all of us surrounded anyways." Kei, why do you always have to antagonize her so much?

"You don't know that. My plan was the safer for all of us to gather info and then proceed with an offensive approach." She started doing circles on the air again as the patience was leaving her tone.

"There was nothing to gain from sitting around waiting for the enemy to bombard us. Given the urban layout, using a hit and run approach would have given us the same intel of their placement while taking care of some of them. My plan was better." Kei seemed to have taken offense at Chizuru's tone. It's just been two days, for God's sake.

"And how did that turn out in the end?" Chizuru shrugs as she looks slightly to her left.

"You just don't want to admit your plans are worse, that's why you don't accept my ideas." Chizuru's eyes snap wide open, but before she opens her mouth I raise my voice as I take one step forward towards them.

"Alright, you two. That's enough. Unless you want the Instructor to be all over you with a lecture again, stop it. Or discuss it without sending knives at each other." They click their tongues and look away, moving towards the changing rooms.

"Haaauuu... What should we do with them?" Tama was holding her breath, as if a knot was formed in her throat.

"I tell you, they didn't listen to a thing I said. And I'm the one who usually has trouble keeping up with conversations." Mikoto groans as she joins her hands. Her lips purse tightly but then she lets out a huge sigh.

"I guess you'll have to keep an eye on them. Meiya, can you make sure they don't fight again?"

"Yes, leave it to me. Tamase, Yoroi, let us go after them. Who knows what they'll do if they start running together without anyone watching. Shirogane, see you later."

"Yeah, later." The girls leave after the other two.

This is one setback I was not expecting. Why does Ayamine do this? She wasn't that much of a prick in our past loops, she was clearly challenging Chizuru's authority and methods. I know she has a problem with authority due to her Dad causing casualties to the UN or something like that, but maybe things are worse for her this time around too? I wonder if I'll be able to bridge the gap between them this time…

Well, I can't really stand around doing nothing. I gotta go see what Takamura needs of me today before lunch is over.


	29. Kriegspiel

**Chapter 29: Kriegspiel**

* * *

_November 27th. 8:17 PM._

_(Sim Room.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

"That will be all for today. Dismissed!" We salute 1st Lt. Takamura who returns the gesture before leaving.

"Sigh... Today's session was intense." Yoroi cracked her knuckles as we went towards the changing room.

"Hauuu... I really screwed up. Sorry." Tamase hanged her head low, eyes closed.

"Tamase, do not be so harsh on yourself. Takamura went too far today." I truly cannot believe she made us fight against thirteen enemies.

She especially pushed Tamase today, making half of them take sniping positions. If only Takeru were with us... No! I cannot fall into that hole, I myself have to step up when the need calls. I cannot become overdependent on him, even if Takeru is more skilled than me.

Ugh, I'm calling him Takeru again. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be calling him that, but for some reason I keep doing so. I have been careful to not say it out loud, but it doesn't help that he's been so nice to us since we came back. It truly is a shame he couldn't keep his Minaru Kamui, I was sure Tsukuyomi wanted to induct him into the Guard. Why did she react so badly when I tried to approach him then?

"I agree with Mitsurugi. You did very well today Tamase. I can't believe someone more pushing than the Instructor exists. Though I do wonder why she's going out of her way to monitor our evening training sessions, I think she did say she's on a special mission with Shirogane. Why would she bother with us?" Yes, she does drag Takeru with her during lunch time and after our afternoon training is over. I can only hope she's treating him well, considering she's also a member of the Guard I wouldn't put it past her to be cruel to him given his current situation.

"B-But because I couldn't take out the snipers we failed the course. If I was better..." Tamase's slow, small wailing stopped as Ayamine petted her head.

"Don't worry. We'll clear it next time." She smiled at her small trembling frame, making Tamase finally give us a smile. Today was an odd run alright, to think Ayamine wouldn't disobey all the orders Sakaki gave was a surprise indeed. I wonder what caused this, since today morning they again were at each other's throats.

"As Ayamine said, we'll keep improving the more we fight. We have to be grateful 1st Lt. Takamura is going out of her way to train us, despite her reasons to do so. I saved some documents in the library's computers before coming to train, they have some tactical reviews and movements I thought were interesting, so give them a read when you have the time. We cannot let Shirogane-kun get the number one spot again." Sakaki's finger traces circles again. When did she develop this habit?

"Chizuru-san, do you still resent Takeru?" Yoroi asked her, without breaking eye contact.

"Huh? Of course not. I simply don't want to have him shoulder everything again. I think all of us have taken a look at his control logs, right?" She looks around, we all give a nod. "Not only his piloting style is extremely complicated to understand, but his pacing and footing is incredibly good. He always comes out with minimal damage despite all those reckless charges he does. So, I wish all of us to get as closer as we can to his level before we get commissioned. We don't know where we'll end up after that, so I believe we have to make the most out of this."

We reach the changing room and go inside. Sakaki is right, we don't know for how longer we will have him by our side. The thought of him leaving... There is still much I wish to learn about him, I also want to have a proper duel with him. I cannot grasp the reasons behind his movements, so just copying them is pointless. Should I ask him for a duel in the simulator? I do wish to see how I hold up against him.

"Say guys, did you see them already?" Tamase spoke up as she finished getting out of her suit.

"See what?" Ayamine was getting in her fatigues, but froze as she looked at Tamase.

"Today I went for a walk to the hangar, and there I saw them as they finished painting them. There were ten Takemikazuchis painted in UN colors, with the insignia and all!" She jumped slightly, moving both hands in the air.

"Eh?! I didn't knew we had... Mitsurugi, do you know anything about this?" Sakaki was undoing her tied up hair, her eyes were widening by the second.

"No, I have no idea why they are here. If you're implying I had a hand in this, allow me to clarify that in no way I have the power to do such a thing." My voice sounded drier and sharper than I expected. Sakaki looked away and gave me a small bow.

"F-Forgive me, Mitsurugi. I didn't mean to imply anything." Sigh... In the end you're like the rest. It's not like I'm not used to being treated so formally, but I had believed we had formed some trust for you to not feel obligated to show this unnecessary respect.

"It is alright. I have not taken offense, it just baffles me is all. I am no less surprised by this than any of you." Even more by the fact that Master, Mion and Shion were sent to deliver them. I know I still need to face Master, but there was no need to send this many Type-00 to give them an excuse to come here.

"So even you don't know? Wow, this must be some secret deal, right?!" Yoroi had finished changing and was staring upwards with stars in her eyes.

"How many times must I have to tell you that I am merely a civilian? I am no noble so-" However, Yoroi's ramblings covered my voice.

"The Type-00 is like our most powerful TSF, right?! Do you think we're getting ready for some super mission?! Oooohh, I wanna see it fly!" Yoroi once more gets lost in her own world. She does enjoy talking about TSFs for some reason.

"Yes, it is our most powerful weapon. With it's deployment during the Battle of Kyoto and Operation Lucifer it became clear it could stand toe to toe with America's and the European's 3rd Gen TSFs." Sakaki remarked as she tried to close her jacket.

"Exactly! Imagine if we could see a mock battle of them!" Yoroi started shivering, her eyes shining bright as a blistering shooting star.

"Yeah, it is a relief to have them here for sure." Tamase put on her boots, finishing changing.

"I do agree it's a relief. However, it is still concerning. If they are indeed painted in the UN's colors, that means they're recognized as UN's TSFs. I cannot fathom why the Empire would give it's most prized weapon to the UN just like that."

"Same. It's weird." Ayamine nodded in agreement.

"Well, on one hand you're right." Sakaki arranged her glasses after making her ponytails. "But so long as the pilots are Japanese I think it isn't so much of a problem. I don't think they just handed them out, the Empire must have received something in return."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Sister wouldn't do something so naive. It is still worrying though. It's too soon to start deploying another TSF, if the Takemikazuchi's weakness get exposed to the foreigners…

"Anyways! We can rest easy because we have Japan's best sword in the base to keep us safe!" Tamase brightly smiled at us, clearing the stagnant air that had started to form as me and Sakaki spoke.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see it fly! It's gonna be awesome!" I wonder how Yoroi can remain standing despite being shaking so much.

"Well, talking about flying... I think it's just a matter of time before we get to ride our TSFs for the first time now." All of us stand in attention at her words. "I know we have been progressing fine for now, but we must not get overconfident. I believe that in one or two days we will get our first real piloting test, so let's polish our skill as much as we can these last days. Let's aim at clearing Level C before we take our first ride!"

"Roger!"

"That's all I wanted to say. Let's enjoy what little free time we still have, today was a harsh day after all." She raises both arms upwards as I hear her shoulders crack.

We leave the changing room. Tamase and Ayamine went to the library to read up on something, Yoroi dashed towards the hangar to take a look at the Takemikazuchis, and Sakaki went back to her room. I suppose I'll go for a jog again.

My first run, I can't wait until I finally get to actually pilot. If I defeat Master in our duel I'll finally be recognized as a member of the Tozama, it's the first real step to achieving my goal. Please be patient Sister, I won't disappoint you. However, I cannot believe you sent your own TSF to me, what will you do if danger goes your way?! Or am I so weak you felt the need to send a clear sign of my standing, to ward off possible enemies? Mion and Shion must have reported my failure during the CCSE, I shiver to think how angry you must have gotten at your sorry excuse of a sister. Does she even see me as her sister though? Sigh…

And yet, I cannot excel in my trainings, Takeru is still above me in everything. I'm disgusted at myself, to have such a vision during my aptitude test. I did not think myself to be such a lascivious person, why did I think about Takeru doing... Ugh, no! Don't think about it anymore! I am a blade! These thoughts are in the way.

Except I can't stop my gaze to wander to his side. He's amazing, in more ways than one. If only I could get to his level, I'm sure I could stop being such a liability. Sister needs a stronger version of myself, I should be thankful to have Takeru by my side.

Sigh... I can't believe I refer to him as Takeru within myself. I do want us to be friends, but even so... Well, he does call me Meiya, so this is only fair for me.

Even so… I do not know how to feel now. I feared he could replace me, but after the CCSE I… started to see why he would make a good Royal Guard. Someone who isn't afraid of bloodying his hands for the right cause, someone so skilled and so resolute. Did Tsukuyomi took his blade because he killed those soldiers? She may not know why he did so. The Instructor did give us a talk to not mention what happened during the CCSE to any other third parties.

He doesn't deserve this. He should be getting praised instead, with how great he acted and how he's keeping up on the trainings despite how he has to live now. I'm so glad we can fight together. Having him by my side is truly a relief.

Takeru… by my side… No, don't think about it. Don't think about him in the suit, don't think about us in the sim pod. I want him as my fellow, the partner in my element. Nothing more.

"Sigh... Takeru, what did you do to me? Why do you spawn these feelings within me?" I hug my sides tightly. I refuse to lose myself to this feelings, I must not lose composure.

I do not wish to lose his aid, I doubt I could find a better sparring partner than him. I should be ashamed of myself, to look at him in such a perverted way. He's my comrade in arms, not someone I should desire. I'm the Shogun's blade first and foremost, I cannot let myself be led astray by such temptations. Even if I do admire him, it's a completely different thing to desire him in that way. I am not like that.

I look at my arms, tight and rough. The clear shape of my muscles, the way I speak, how I fight and carry myself. A knot again makes its way to my stomach. I always knew I'm not that feminine. If I compare myself to Sister, or even to Tamase, I can tell I do not look like a lady. I doubt he finds me attractive. And even if he did, there is absolutely no way he would take my suit off and proceed to-

"Meiya-sama? Are you alright?"

"Huh?! Oh, Tsukuyomi... 1st Lt., what did you need of me?" What bad timing. I can only hope she doesn't notice anything weird with me.

"Meiya-sama, you looked like you were in pain. Do you feel fine?"

"Thanks for worrying, but I am fine. I'm on my way to do some jogging, so if you'd excuse me." I try to leave, but she steps in front of me.

"Meiya-sama, we need to talk. Could you follow me to my room?"

"What is this about?"

"You'll know once we get there. Now, let us go." She turns to the hallway to my left, and I follow suit.

What does she want to talk with me to come out and face me so openly? Did I... Did I make a miss? Did Sister... No, Her Highness sent a punishment for me? Or am I being sent back to the mansion? Master did come here some days ago...

We reach her room on the far west of the barracks, where the usual trio salute me as they move aside. As we enter I see three figures dressed in red sitting around a small table, drinking some tea.

"Good evening, Meiya-sama." Master, Mion and Shion give me a bow, that I return before sitting along Tsukuyomi.

"Good evening to you all. What did you need of me?" Master lays his cup on the table and fixes his posture.

"Ahem... First, I wished to inform you that we will have our duel in two days. I just got confirmation from the XO of this base."

"Eh?! Two days? But I haven't piloted a TSF yet."

"That means you'll get your piloting debut before that. I believe you had plenty of simulator training already." Not changing his tone, he stares at me. If this is how it is, I'll cleave through you then. I can't lose any more time.

"Understood. If that is what's been decided, I shall face you with all I've got."

"Ahaha! Good answer, grasshopper! Now then, into the less pleasant talks..." His smile was as brief as steam, I've never seen Master's eyes lacking so much cheer. "Meiya-sama, could you tell us what you know of Cadet Takeru Shirogane?"

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._

_(Near Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I wonder what Sensei wants now, to call me at this hour. I wanted to go talk with Kasumi about the dream I had today, but I guess it'll have to wait for a lil' while.

On one hand, I can tell her of the designs I sketched today. The HM ammo, the revamped M61 for the Type-00C I was supposed to get, the Blade Armor of the F-15, and the chainsaw sword. I'm still not sure if they are actually practical or if we have the resources for them, but I think at least it's worth considering these ideas. Especially the HM ammo, since we are going to get blindsided by the Laser-Class a lot in our future missions. I also haven't finished theory-crafting the clone of the Flash from Valgern-On, using some data about a prototype Chaff missile that was abandoned by America.

Honestly, mixing jamming and the chaff's cloud to give even more protection is a genius move. Whoever came up with the JAFF concept should have gotten a raise, since it's also really cheap to use. Sadly, since fighting the BETA became a priority they pretty much abandoned the patent and sold it to the UN, who did nothing with it. Then, America developed the Raptor and had no more use for this type of chaff, so they literally forgot it existed. Better for me, now I found another tool to improve our stealth capabilities. I just need Sensei to help me with the calculations of the jammer that reflects a signal off the chaff.

On the other, however… She might have noticed my movements and now wants an explanation.

I reach the end of the hallway, and before I can knock the door opens automatically. Weird, I always had to knock before Sensei unlocked it in this world.

"Good evening, Sen…"

"Oh, good evening Shirogane. Take a seat." Sensei gestures towards a sofa. I sit, facing the other person in the room, a woman that looks just like Sensei but with long hair and a wide smile.

"Good evening. So you're the famous Shirogane…"

"Famous? Um, excuse me, who would you be?" She gives off the same aura as Sensei despite being smiling all the while. She was wearing a loosened UN formal uniform with a yellow bracelet on her left hand.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Mitsuko Kouzuki, Yuu-chan's older sister." Yuu-chan?

"Mitsuko-nee, I told you to not call me that."

"Oh, don't be so cold with me! Anyways, I was expecting something more... mature, I guess? You're telling me this pipsqueak is that important guy for your project?" She waves at me, making a comical smile. Did she just insult me?

"Yes. Shirogane, this is one of my older sisters. She's a member of the UN's High Command Council and the responsible for you not getting executed. Be sure to thank her." For Sensei to be so stiff and serious, her sister must be even worse than her.

"Ahem, thanks for your support Mitsuko-san. I suppose you wanted to have a talk with me, right?"

"Yes, indeed. Though, it's surprising you have the guts to call me by my name. Well, Yuu-chan must have influenced you in that regard." She grabs a cup that was on a table nearby, smiling at Sensei.

"Just so you know, he was like that from the beginning. I had nothing to do with his attitude. Anyways, let's start the talk." Sensei sits on her usual seat near the board. "Shirogane, let's start by telling you that HC no longer has anything against you. Mitsuko-nee coerced all members to drop the claims and suspicions off you. I also pulled some strings to make sure they didn't want you off the base."

"What did you do this time? Blackmail?" She gives me a devilish smile as she starts drinking coffee.

"Shirogane-kun, Yuu-chan has many people indebted to her. She used some of that support to convince some of the most hardheaded members to stop trying to get you out of the Empire." Mitsuko-san entwines her fingers and leans back on her sofa.

I doubt people in the Shogunate would want to help her with this kind of thing.

"I know what you're thinking, but I didn't ask the Shogunate for help. I have quite some allies in America, many people still support Alt. IV there. I merely asked them to make the UN's American Branch ask about your situation, since you were trained there. Given the fact that you are being very useful to Takamura and that I am asking you to do some 'important paperwork' for me, HC went into panic when they asked for your standing in the base."

"Why? I mean, if America asked to get me back, I think they would immediately get me in a plane with a ribbon on my head." Mitsuko-san starts coughing, it seems she was in the middle of drinking and I caused her to laugh.

"My, what a peculiar description. Shirogane-kun, do you have a thing for cross-dressing?"

"What?! No!" Are they trying to make me lower my guard?

"Then why do you think you'll be sent with a ribbon?" Ugh, she's worse than Sensei. Her smile seems kinder, but in her eyes lurks a snake with a venom stronger than anything I've seen before.

"It's just how presents are given, right? You know, you cover them with that bright paper and then tie them with a ribbon?"

"Mitsuko-nee, stop teasing him. Shirogane, they didn't want you to go away once they realized you're a gold mine. You invented the training terminals, and are making yourself useful to at least two important research projects in this base as far as they're concerned. Do you really think they would want to lose such a promising source of income?" She's right. If the UN's Japanese Branch can get the profits of my inventions, then they wouldn't want me gone. So, our plan is going good?

"What Yuu-chan said is the summarized version of it. HC has received some interesting reports about your performance these days, about your suggestion to the railgun project, your endeavors in this paperwork you've been assigned to do, and your results in your training course. Not only you've been forced to endure a severe punishment, but were put in two important projects. Yet, not only your performance in your trainings hasn't dropped, but you're actually delivering decent results in your work. Who would want to get rid of such a hardworking pawn?" So the plan is working, glad to hear that. The UN saw how useful I can be and now they don't want me gone. One thing less to worry about.

"I see. That is a relief to hear. But I suppose that's not all there is to it, right? I doubt a member of the Council would come meet me for such a simple matter." Both of them smile at the same time.

"See Mitsuko-nee? Told you he can be sharp when he wants to." What do you mean 'when I want to'? I'm always doing my best!

"Well, he's not wrong. Shirogane-kun, as you must have realized, I know of your involvement in the many developments that have been going on in this base since your arrival. And I also know you're on the Shogunate's sights. I've been looking for something that might help to mend the relations with the Empire and having you developing tech that gets recognized as Imperial by the UN can be called nothing short of a godsend. However, that doesn't change the fact that I know nothing about you, and Yuu-chan refuses to speak of anything regarding who you are." Sensei tensed up as she heard that. She brought one hand to her chin as she fixed her eyes on her sister. "So, while I also have other things to talk about with both of you, I'll cut to the chase." Crossing her arms, she shot a look at Sensei. Dropping her smile and lowering her brows, Mitsuko-san then pointed a finger at me. "Yuuko... Is this boy the 00 Unit?"

"Sensei, she for real?" I look at Sensei, rising one brow. Sensei places one hand on her head and sighs audibly. So she's not sending me to the sharks.

"Of all the things I thought she would ask…"

"What is it with this reaction? Yuuko, I want an answer. The timing of his appearance and of you stopping to give reports coincides perfectly. It only stands to reason that a quantum computer is the one that is coming up with all of these inventions, including that OS you mentioned."

"Oh, so that's why you think that. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a normal person." She opens her eyes wide, then looks at Sensei, who just shrugs, and then Mitsuko-san sharpens her gaze upon me.

"So you're a normal person? Not a cyborg? And you're also not with the CIA?" She drills her violet spears into me, but since I'm already used to Sensei it's not being very effective. I mean, I'm not a spy and I have nothing to hide regarding America.

"Nope. I'm a Japanese with no ties to America whatsoever."

"Then, who are you? Yuuko, while I am more than glad about all these developments you've given us in the last month, I want to know the truth."

"Mitsuko-nee, that's what you're misunderstanding. He is Takeru Shirogane, there is nothing false about that." She smiles at Mitsuko-san, making her relax into her seat again. It seems she's playing on my team, for now.

"So, you're telling me a mere boy like him is being useful to you?"

"Yes, that's right. And if you don't believe me, we can show you some interesting things. Shirogane, did you finish any of the schematics you were doing?" So she's gonna use the weapons I was coming up with as bait?

"Yeah. I am having trouble with one in particular, and I was hoping you could help me with the math."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have a look at it later, is everything in the same directory as where you saved the docs?" She goes to her desk and starts typing something in her computer.

"Yeah, on a different folder. It's named weapons, so it shouldn't be hard to find." Let's see what she does…

"Alright, let's see... Mitsuko-nee, come and see for yourself. The result of Shirogane's paperwork." I don't think this is a good idea, but if Sensei thinks it is I'll have to trust in her.

Mitsuko-san goes to the computer and I suppose she starts reading the reports and schemes I made today and yesterday. Her playfulness vanished from her complexion, that turned focused and alerted as a cat in front of a dog while she kept reading through the docs. Her eyes look like those of a hawk right now, those eyes of hers glistening as she read the reports. Unless…

"Shirogane, by the by, what did you come up with? You haven't told me a thing about your research yet." Sensei plays with her bangs as she comes to my side. She's relaxed, but since she may be hiding something let's play it safe.

"A new ammo, another sword, a revamped machinegun for the Type-00C, some Blade Armor for the F-15 and I also found an interesting tool that will increase our stealth capabilities."

"Really? Well, color me surprised. So, what do think Mitsuko-nee?"

"Yuuko... What on earth is this?" Mitsuko-san looked at us with blades in her eyes.

"Hmm? What is it? I thought you would be happy to have these nice new toys." Sensei smiles at her, but she returns a scowl with those hawkish eyes. What did she see?

"That's not the issue here. Why was I not notified he had this kind of knowledge?! There's no way a mere recruit could come up with these diagrams! According to this schematics, he possess knowledge like that of an engineer. You're telling me this boy is both a soldier and a researcher?" Oh, just that. I do have experience in college, and my interactions with the engineers have only made me grow more in that regard. But even if I thought the reports were kinda rough, she seems truly impressed by them.

"He does have a lot of knowledge and doesn't really let 'common sense' to bind his ideas. As for why I said nothing, nobody asked me about his aptitudes outside of the battlefield so I didn't mention it. Right, Shirogane?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just coming up with random ideas and drawing them, using the experience I got from the training terminals' development here." Me and Sensei nod at each other's words. Seems like she didn't notice a thing yet.

"Sigh... I can see why you two get along so well. Even so, this is very surprising. It stands to reason we can't let you off this base, despite your dubious origins. Yuuko, I expect you to start reporting these developments to HC in the short term. Now, let's start addressing the important matter here." She goes back to her sofa. "Shirogane-kun, am I right to assume you do not wish to go against the Empire?"

"Yes, I want no trouble with them." Not lying here. I want no more setbacks.

"Then, what would you do if you were confronted by the Royal Guard?"

"I'll try to run away. I don't want to die, but I also don't want to put the UN in a rough spot because of whatever reason the Guard has to come after me." She smiles faintly as she grabs her cup again. After finishing her drink, she again speaks up.

"I suppose you're alright with all of your inventions becoming a patent of the UN, right?"

"Yes, I am here to help."

"Hmm... Well, I'll do my part to highlight your involvement in these things. That should be enough to placate the most nationalistic people within the UN. It should also please quite a few in the IJA and the Guard, to have Japanese citizens working for the 'glory and honor of the Empire' in the UN. Now, let's touch the most important part. Yuu-chan told me the Guards that were sent here have been trying to approach you. If General Guren has come personally after you, it means the Shogun wants you gone." So they tried to 'approach me'? I look at Sensei, who sighs and faces me.

"They tried to go to your cell yesterday and today. They also came to ask about you. I don't know what they're planning to do, but all we can do is stall them. I don't think the Shogun would be so foolish to act against us now that we have accepted the railgun and are preparing all of these new toys for them. I authorized the Blood Squad to remain on the base until next year, so that should calm them down a bit."

"I also wouldn't like to lose such a promising pilot, so I'll pull some strings to keep the Guard off your back. I hope you keep supporting Yuu-chan from now on, Shirogane-kun." Mitsuko-san smiles at me as her eyes finally relax and show true kindness in them.

"Of course. But are you both sure this will be enough?"

"Shirogane, they don't want to get into a fight with us now of all times. I did some moves and signed some papers that must have pleased the Shogun a lot, so I'm sure she will have to fold her hand, regardless of her motives to want to get rid of you." Sensei can't speak comfortably while Mitsuko-san is here, so let's try to end this talk.

"Alright. Thank you both for your help, I'll keep doing my best to get you the results you want." I bow to them. Sensei seems surprised while Mitsuko-san smiles warmly at me as she moves her hair out of her face.

"That is much appreciated. Though, now I have even more questions for both of you. Yuu-chan, who came up with the idea to add machineguns to the Takemikazuchi?"

"That was me actually." Mitsuko-san edges closer on her sofa, licking her lips.

"Oh? Why did you want to do that, Shirogane-kun?"

"Well…"

Me and Sensei spent almost two hours informing Mitsuko-san about our developments in the base. About how 'an interesting idea' lead into the XM3, how my help in the consoles' development made Sensei think I had a knack for coming up with unorthodox but useful ideas, how she let me do some research to see if I could come up with more interesting concepts for our weapons, how I'm helping with the railgun and how the project is coming along. She also asked me about my training and my relations with my squad. After that Sensei dismissed me, and told me that since it was already late I should go to sleep.

I returned to my cell, since the door to Sumika's room was locked. Well, I'm glad I don't have to worry about the UN anymore. Seems like my efforts these days are starting to bear fruit. That being said, I should be a bit more careful, just in case. I wonder if he'll finally contact me tomorrow?

* * *

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Seems like you found yourself a nice pawn, Yuu-chan." She speaks as I went to refill my mug, just as Shirogane left the office.

"Mitsuko-nee, he's too important to be just a pawn. You also know of his piloting skills, do you not? Why didn't you ask him about that?"

"Oh, he seemed really tired. And I already got the data, that's the most important thing. So you weren't kidding when you said you'll give him the last Type-00C." She crosses her arms as she looks at me.

"Of course I wasn't. I told you he's very skilled, in and out of the battlefield. That's why I asked you to hold them back. The UN can make a lot of money if this inventions of his become a reality." I was expecting something crazy, but you again surpassed my expectations.

A portable HM bomb, in case the Laser-Class ambush us, to allow a small squad to perform a Laser Hunt. Several add-ons to make Blade Armor for the F-15, which will come in handy for the new F-15 we're developing. A redesigned M61 to fit in the Type-00C's hip block. A barbed sword that looks similar to the Blade Motor's designs. And this chaff missiles, which will improve our already great stealth capabilities. If all of this gets patented and mass produced, we'll get a nice amount of money and support from the UN and America. And that's without even starting to touch his Type-00C, who knows what kind of things he will do to his machine.

"Frankly, I'm a bit jealous you have such a dependable man in your team. So, how's the Yellow Dust coming along?"

"Sigh... No news. We still can't find the balance we want."

"Despite all the new test subjects you got?"

"Yes. If we wanted to use it on people it would be a great success. But we still can't get it to harm the BETA, at all." I slump into my seat. Not even with Motoko-nee's help we can figure out a way to harm them. And it's not like we can rely on them being hurt for it to work. If the BETA are harmed, as soon as the Dust makes contact with their blood, they'll start to melt too. But without harming them first, it's pointless to use it.

"Then let's leave it at that. Can you tell me why the Shogun wants to kill that boy?"

"That's what we want to know. You do know his records were erased. And with the Guards being so obvious, we can't just go and ask them what's wrong." She nods as she strokes her chin.

"Can you tell me why are you making him pass as a dead person?" She twirls her hair as she looks to the ceiling. I have to make her believe he is the real one, until he gets enough memories to fool everyone.

"I'm not. He is Takeru Shirogane."

"Are you being serious, Yuuko?" She crosses her arms, staring at me.

"Yes. While I know you helped me with his cover, I can guarantee you that he is truly Takeru Shirogane."

"Sigh... Yet, you refuse to tell me where he came from. I suppose that bit of him slowly recovering his memories isn't a lie?"

"No, that is true. However, since we don't know why his data was erased we must keep him safe from the Guard. They're being too straightforward, I can't believe the General asked me openly about him. I know they're worried about Mitsurugi, but they have no justification to be so openly hostile to him."

"Not like they'll admit anything. If it was made public that the Royal Guard sent the Great General to deal with a mere Cadet, their reputation would be soiled beyond repair." I nod at her words as I take a sip of my coffee, leaning back on my chair.

"That's if they don't make it seem as if we are the bad ones. Don't worry, I have all the intentions of actually taking the XFJ Project under my care, so deliver those papers as soon as you can."

"You think you can actually restart the Second's development?" I smile at her, showing her some graphics I had prepared in advance.

"Oh please. We will get the money from this parts, and once the Empire stops being so paranoid towards the UN and I reveal the XM3 I can ask America for some help. We also have a nice test pilot in our ranks now, so that base is also covered. The parts will be distributed worldwide in a matter of months, since they're a cheaper alternative than buying new models, and while we use the enhanced F-4s and F-15s as our bulk army, we finish the new F-15 and begin building the Second again. The IJA will be head over heels for us, and if we also adopt the Type-00C as our High Performance TSF and get it to be exported, the Royal Guard will also be in our debt. I think Sweden would like to have the Type-00C to work along it's JAS-39. I believe we do have nice relations with them, and they would welcome the Takemikazuchi to be the High to the Gripen's Low."

"Then, should I start speaking with the Chilean and Argentinian branches to prepare a test run?"

"Please do. I know our relations with the EU are also strained, but if we manage to get them to cooperate the Type-00C will definitely get the seal of approval faster. While we can do some testings in Hokkaido, now that the Soviets isolated themselves we can't sell them anything and can't rely on them to do any testing. While it's not Siberia, see if you can get approval to do some testings in either Ushuaia or Punta Arenas Base."

"I'll see what I can do. They're all busy with the testings of the Rafale and the AMX down south. So, in exchange for this, keep me updated on Shirogane-kun's control logs. You did say that you'll have him fight Takamura in that F-15, right? Be sure to make him pilot his Type-00C if you get the chance." She stands up, buttoning up her suit.

"I don't need you to tell me that. Do look forward to it."

"I promise I'll try to get you some more support. I really would hate to lose such a useful pawn. Well, I'll take my leave now. Oh right, I almost forgot!" She jumped a bit a she started rummaging through her purse.

"What is it? I swear, if this is another of your jokes-"

"Here. The UN's Undersecretary will be coming to visit the base on the 30th, it was decided on a rush so I couldn't tell you in advance." She hands me a folder with some papers. Is this one of the 'accidents' he mentioned? I'll have to ready the OTH Cannon just in case.

"I see. Nothing we can do now. Well, I'll call Piatiff to escort you. Take care, Mitsuko-nee."

"Oh, how sweet of you to worry, Yuu-chan!" She jumps and hugs me tightly. Ugh, she knows I hate this kind of thing!

"I told you to not call me that!"

* * *

_November 28th. 11:03 AM._

_(Sim Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"And that's all. Go towards the hangar, I have to prepare something yet. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" The Instructor goes her way and we then start going towards the hangar.

"Honestly, I can't believe she just dropped this on us." Chizuru sighed heavily as we walked.

"We're taking our first, actual, serious piloting test. I-I'm not ready for this! Hauuu…"

"Chill, Tama. No point in overworrying. Let's just do our best like we have been doing in the simulator so far, right Meiya?"

"...Oh, yes. Shirogane's right, we just have to do it."

She's been weird today. She hasn't looked at me in the eye and avoided making conversation after our runs in the sims. Is she not feeling well? Perhaps some bad memories leaked into her?

"Gotta step up. We're not failing this." Kei frowned as we reached the hangar, she looked ready to hop in there and tear anything in her way.

"We're flying! Takeru, what do you think we'll do?" Mikoto was all smiles as usual, ignoring the tension in the other girls' complexion.

"I dunno, target practice?" That's what we did all the time for our first piloting session.

"I agree with Shirogane-kun, they must want to see if we can actually handle the shaking of a real TSF while attacking and moving at the same time. Squad, no matter what they throw at us, let's clear this test!"

Mikoto and Tama give a 'Yay', Kei just nods, I smile at them. But Meiya seemed out of it. She's just standing there, looking at the TSFs. Chizuru notices this too and approaches her.

"Mitsurugi? What is it?"

"Sakaki, do you not think it's weird? Why are there only five Fubukis lined up here?" Now that she mentions it…

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Maybe there was no more space?" Chizuru looked over the hangar that was filled with TSFs.

"Shirogane, what do you think?" Her eyes still seem normal and she sounds kinda worried. But still, something is wrong with her today.

"They either couldn't fit the last Fubuki here, or someone won't do the test in a Fubuki."

"Someone? You..." Meiya's eyes became sharp. She gazed at the purple Takemikazuchi and bit her lips.

"Think they'll force you to use it?" I got closer to her and spoke in a low tone.

"I hope that's not the case." She is more bothered by it, but there's not much I can do.

"Squad! Line up!"

"Instructor, there seems to be one less Fubuki for us." Sakaki spoke as we formed the line.

"One less? What are you talking about? All five of them are here."

"Instructor... Then, who will ride a different machine?" Meiya asked, clearly tense as her fist were shaking slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? Shirogane won't get to do his training in a Fubuki, due to his punishment." Huh, so that's how it is. Can't say I didn't expect it.

"Huh? Shirogane will? B-But isn't that unfair?" Meiya stepped forward. I didn't think she'll defend me like this over something so small.

"It is what it is. Shirogane, you'll pilot that Gekishin that's on the far right side of the hangar. Now, all of you, get inside your units. You'll do your test all together as a squad. Move along!"

"Takeru, will you be fine?"

"Don't worry, Mikoto. I'll pull through somehow."

"Squad, let's hurry. Shirogane-kun, you don't worry. We will do our part to aid you during the test in case something goes wrong."

"Thanks Sakaki. Well, let's go." We all nod at each other and go towards our TSFs.

As I get to the far right I see that this Gekishin is the one I used during the trial against that AI back in October, but it looks more spiky than before. It also has an antenna on it's head and it's Jump Units are the same as the ones that the Kagerou I used before had, with the pair of Variable Wings. I get into the cockpit and after bolting myself, I start the Data Link. Let's see this... doesn't have the XM3 installed. Sigh…

After checking all is in working order and that the training weapons are all set, I send the signal.

"06, all green."

"Roger that. 01, all green as well. Everyone, how are you?" The rest replies, seems like there are no problems whatsoever. "Alright. Squad 207 is ready to go. Command Post, what are we to do?"

"Command Post to Squad 207. Get ready to deploy and wait for our signal." Takamura was the one in the CP, I wonder where is the Instructor.

"Everyone, align on the rails and get ready to boost as soon as we get our signal." The five Fubukis and my Gekishin line up near the gate, that was open already.

"Squad 207, take off! I repeat, take off!"

First Chizuru and Meiya, then Mikoto and Kei, and Tama along me last. All six of us are now flying towards the ruins, following the path that appears on our radar.

"Squad 207. Some marks will appear on your radar, get ready to perform the movements necessary to pass through the designated altitudes. Now, exercise start!"

This is like what we did in the sim, but without circles in the air and just a certain height to be at a certain point. We boost upwards at first, moving forward for some meters. Then we slowly move downwards, and continue to descend until we eventually reach the city.

"Well done. Now, spread in a line. Many targets will appear along the city, aim at them and shoot. However you'll have to do it as you boost through the city, so you cannot stop. There should be some mark to indicate the available placements, report back once you're all in position." After Takamura's orders were clear, we all got in position at the ready.

We all got one street assigned to cover. On Takamura's signal, we boosted into the city, guns at the ready. This next part went by easily again. I had no trouble hitting my targets, even with the stiffness of the old OS.

"Squad 207, we've all finished this course." Chizuru notifies Takamura of this, her face then appears in my view.

"Roger that. Now, for the last part of this training. You'll have to return to your original position without boosting. You have to remain grounded for this part. Many turrets are being activated all over the city, they will shoot at you once they spot you. Return with as little damage as you can. That is all."

"Alright squad, let's go!"

"Roger!"

We dash into the city. I disable my comms and everything except the infrared. I check the radars and sensors, the Noisemaker is not activated. That's good. Now, let's do this in the same way I did it last time. By dashing like mad.

I again blaze through the city as the turrets shoot at where I was instead of where I currently am. Thanks to the sidesteps I learned from his memories this is a piece of cake. There are less turrets compared to when I did the test run, so I have plenty of time to spot and dodge their fire, or to change my direction to avoid them.

I reach the end of the ruins with some paint, but I'm not soaked in it. It took five minutes for Mikoto to reach the end, another three for Meiya, then Tama arrived shortly after that and behind her Kei and Chizuru were the last ones to arrive. All of them were covered badly in paint.

"Squad 207, you've completed your first run. Return to the hangar. Over and Out." Takamura delivered the orders and we returned to the hangar. No words were said in the trip back.

As I descended from my TSF and went towards the group the Instructor approached us alongside Takamura from a hallway.

"Salute!"

"At ease. Squad, you did very well for your first run, to clear it without anyone being knocked out. In the future we will start doing mock battles in your TSFs, so get ready for that. You can have the early afternoon free, we will return to train at six PM in the simulators. I have to compile the data from this run, and prepare some new training drills on the sims based on it, do look forward to that. Dismissed!" We salute her again, and both of them leave. Takamura didn't call for me, does that mean I also get my afternoon free?

"Takeru, those moves you did were awesome!"

"Huh?"

"You know, those zigzags you were doing. You dodged almost all of the paintballs!" Mikoto beams at me with sparks in her eyes.

"Well, it's what I usually do."

"Really? I've never seen you do those moves in the simulator. You're usually fast but…" Meiya commented with a slow, tense tone. She looks dejected, like when I started cruising through the daily runs.

"Yeah, I knew you were good but those moves were quite fast. Your dot in the radar kept blinking as you moved farther and farther away, it was something else for sure." Tama commented, but on a soft friendly tone.

"You will have to tell me where you learned to do that." Chizuru readjusted her glasses as she looked at me as if I were some weird thing in a test tube.

"C'mon Sakaki, I told you all already, that's how it feels natural to me."

"Hmmmmmm..." Kei it's rude to just stare at people. And stop getting closer, it's... Ugh, I take one step back regain some distance.

"In any case, it's good that all of us made it out in one piece. From now on, we'll have to redouble our efforts in the mock battles. This is where the real training starts!" Chizuru says to motivate us, raising a fist to the ceiling.

The others give a 'Yay' and we start making our way towards the changing rooms. The other three started to talk about how it felt to pilot, how they aimed at the targets and other stuff.

However, Meiya and Kei didn't join in. And remained staring at me as we walked.

"Is there anything else you wanna ask?" I approach them, they don't change their aura at all.

"Special-kun, how good are you?"

"How good? I mean, I dunno. I still haven't finished my training."

"Please, Shirogane. That maneuvering... Why haven't you done that in our trainings so far?" Meiya again was looking at me with clear envy.

"It's not like I can test everything I wanna do in our exercises. Oh, I have an idea. What if we ask the Instructor to let us spar against each other in today's session? That way you could learn to move like I do." And I could prevent you from getting all negative.

"Eh?! You want to... Wait, are you serious?!"

"You don't want to?" I thought Meiya would immediately agree to it.

"I'm in." Thanks Kei.

"Well, since you offered your help. So, you won't hold back? You're not... hiding anything from us?" What got into her today? Why are her eyes full of clouds again?

"Hey, you've been weird today. Did I upset you?"

"No, I am not upset."

"But you've been really cold with me today, during the training and before the test too." She caresses her hair as she looks away.

"I've been my normal self today. I'm just surprised at how good you are, is all."

"Are you doubting me again?" She flinches back. Her eyes open wide, her irises are flooded by conflicting waves. She is doubting.

"Shirogane... I am not doubting you. I won't negate that I got… a bit envious. But I'm not holding a grudge or anything. You have been helping us in our trainings, and I know you're always doing your best."

"Then, why can't you look at me in the eye?"

"I… I mean, I'm just minding my words. I do not wish to say anything unnecessary." Meiya looks away, digging her gaze on the floor.

Kei remains staring, unblinking.

"Do you wanna say something too, Ayamine?" She nods.

"Special-kun, you're too good. You sure you weren't conscripted before?" Oh shit, here we go again.

I feel as if I had swallwoed that first pizza I made so long ago, rough, dry and hard as shit. Why… Why do you look at me like that again? I have to do whatever I can to stop them from becoming paranoid again.

"Well, I just did what I usually do. I could teach you how to do those moves if you want."

"Really?" Kei, stop staring like that.

"Yeah, it might take a while for me to properly explain them, but I'm sure I can tell you how to do it."

"You speak as if we could match you." Meiya said, this time with spears in every word.

I honestly can't believe it. I mean, Kei was never on good terms with me, but for Meiya to turn around overnight. Little by little, step by step, I thought I was beginning to fit in the team. Alas, my fragile dream of camaraderie was crushed again by some unseen threat. Did the General speak with Meiya? Or are they just jealous of my piloting skills? Regardless, I can't allow them to get all negative on me. If talking to them won't work, I'll just keep my distance. The last thing I want is to go back to how things were before. I'll help them out if they want, that's all I can do.

I look away and continue to walk in silence, while the other three still debate over something.

"Um… Shirogane, forgive me. I am just baffled at your performance. I didn't mean anything-"

"It's alright. I can tell you're bothered, I don't know what I did to make you angry at me again, but I'm not so dense to not notice it. I'll be serious against you during this afternoon's session, so don't worry about me looking down on you. I'll do what I can to not make you feel uncomfortable guys, so I'll be on my way. Later Ayamine, Mitsurugi." I wave at them as I pick up the pace.

"Shirogane, wait up!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Chizuru and the rest were glancing at us, we had reached the changing rooms.

"Nothing, we were just talking about the course." I wave her off, I don't need Chizuru to get involved in this too.

"Oh, I see. Let's get changed then, we can all talk at large after that." The other three go into their changing room.

"Special-kun, you angry?" Kei looks at me with her usual poker face, but her eyes were wavering a bit.

"A tad bit. I thought we had left the doubts behind, but it looks like I was mistaken. Don't worry, I won't hold back anymore. Let's keep the peace in the squad until we get commissioned. Well, I've gotta hurry up, I need to go to the XO for my orders since I can't have free time due to my punishment. Later."

"Wait, Shirogane." I glance at Meiya as I was ready to go into my changing room.

She looks to the ground, unable to meet my gaze. Her hands are tightened into fists. It's clear she's regretting what she said, but what got into her?

Did Tsukuyomi-san told her something? Or did the General order her to keep tabs on me? That's the most plausible reason for her change. And I don't want to be harsh to her, so I better mind my words.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to... well, make you uncomfortable. I let my jealousy get the better of me again. I'll be looking forward to today's training, I hope you can show me how to do those zigzags you usually do." She recovers a faint smile and stares at me with her usual confident eyes.

But… if they approached her… you're on their side now. I know you'd take Yuuhi's side over me. So, if she ordered it, you would become my enemy. I can't let you get negative… But I can't trust in you either.

"I'll try to meet your expectations of me. Later, Mitsurugi." She twitched at my words. Her eyes froze and a layer of shadow appeared over them. I went inside before she could reply.

* * *

_(Same Day. 7:09 PM.)_

_(Hallway.)_

* * *

In the end, I ended up delivering folders for Takamura until I had to go training. Today's training was fruitful, I guess. I kinda went serious against them from time to time, and I managed to not let them off easily. I pushed Kei and Meiya to a standstill, and defeated the rest. I gave them some pointers about their jump timings just like I always did. That's all I can do for now. I can only hope Tama is ready for what's to come.

While everybody else remained the same, something was definitely wrong with Meiya. When we fought her moves were unfocused, her swings were less precise than usual. Against me it was obvious, but all of her matches were odd. She was kinda out of it and looked depressed to no end. She kept staring at me when we both were out of the pods, but didn't try to talk and I didn't feel like forcing a conversation, last thing I want is to make her uncomfortable.

I want no more problems, and I don't drive a Mercedes Dense anymore so I know better than to poke my nose where I shouldn't. If she was approached by the Guard she'll end up getting all negative all over again, I better keep my distance and do my best to not upset her. I do not want to fight her, she and all the squad is too precious to me. I can probably fight against the rest of the Valkyries no problem, but I don't know if I could kill my squad. So please Meiya, keep your cool.

Sensei did say that the UN will give me cover so long as I can keep making useful stuff, so I'll have to believe her. She called me to her office today again. Maybe he finally replied and she's calling me to interrogate me?

I knock on her door and enter after she beckons me in.

"Good evening, Sensei."

"Hey Shirogane. Let's go." She gets up from her desk and comes towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You just follow me." We ride the elevator, and while at first I was a bit nervous, we ended up down on Hangar 90.

"So, what are you going to show me today?" I follow her as we go into one of the many big spaces that are here, without the XG this place feels so hollow.

"We made a Kagerou that is similar to the one you used. I've been making some adjustments to the frame of the F-15J to create a new variant. Here, take a look at it."

In front of me was a Kagerou that looked very different than the usual. Now it shoulder pads were triangles, it's chest also was definitely more sharp than the one I used in Niigata and the antenna on it's head was a bit bigger. The inverted triangle shape of it's waist was the same though. It's hands were not mounted in yet, and the leg armor and knee tanks were also not present.

"So, what's new with this one?"

"You can consider this one a fusion of the Strike Eagle and the Active Eagle. As you can see, it has sharper shoulders with more sensors, a bigger and more powerful antenna, it's radar is also the final version too. Unlike the one you used, this one has the final and fool-proofed versions of the Jump Units, engine, radars, antenna and sensors we made. Like the Strike Eagle, it can get rid of it's knee block once they're depleted, we also changed it's internal components to make it lighter and completely functional with OBL. It's hands and legs are being worked on now, to put in them the Blade Edge armor you came up with once it's built. It's forearms will also have sensor pods similar to the ones on the Active in them, we'll mount the blades on them to allow you to use them as a striking close range weapon. That will free the knees since you won't need to hold daggers in them, giving you double the ammo from last time."

"That's awesome. So, does this thing have a name yet?" I'm honestly surprised we can do this kind of things so fast.

"No, I haven't come up with anything conclusive yet. Since we want it to be known as a Japanese design I was going to codename it F-15JS, the S stands for 'Shin'. Calling it Shin Kagerou would give a nice ring to it, don't you think? This will have the lightness of the Strike, the mobility of the Active, and our best stealth tech on it. With your data as the base for it's configuration, it'll turn out to be a great machine." She declares proudly, puffing her chest as she makes varied gestures with her hand towards the yet incomplete TSF.

"Heh, glad to see we're making progress here. This is a surprise for sure, didn't expect we could make new models here."

"By the by, the Gekishin you piloted is something similar to this. While we finished the new parts, the unit you're training with is the proof-of-concept that we used to test the full power of the new parts. You can consider it the one and only Shin Gekishin, since we won't bother to try to make a new model at this point. While I disabled them for today's test, it also has stealth capabilities. If you want we can paint it in ARP, in case you ever need it." I give her a nod. So that's why it was so fast. It wasn't the same I used, it was it's ultimate form. No wonder I could still dash like that despite lacking the XM3.

"If we can paint it, go for it. We don't know when we might need it. It did move very fast for a Gekishin." She smiles at me as she turns around.

"Glad you're happy with it. With that said, let's go over there." She moves to the open space to our right, where... No, you gotta be kidding me.

"Sensei, are those the chaff missiles?"

"Yeah. We had some of them lying around, I honestly didn't knew they were here. Tomorrow we'll start to develop this babies. I checked the reports you made, and let me tell you that you came up with some nice ideas. The HM ammo is the easiest one to make, we are currently working on it on the upper floors, but we will need some time to double check the sword design you came up with before making a prototype. Honestly, I have no idea how you came up with the barbed sword concept, but it is interesting."

"What about the M61?"

"Well, for that we will have to go to the other side of the hangar." She picks up her pace humming to herself.

On a corner of the hangar, a Type-00C was standing proud in it's new UN colors with some cable connected to it's head.

"So I suppose this is my unit, right?" So she did reserve it for me. Glad she followed through on this.

"Yes. I already opened it up and checked it's specs and functions, and while I don't think we can match it's internal engine or Jump Units, I believe I can improve it's radar and sensors to give it stealth. Since it's head is a simplified one, I can make an antenna for it to give it a horn like the other Type-00 have. I was thinking on mounting the M61 on that triangle on it's waist, by the sensor's side and in front of the Jump Units. You could lock them with the barrel looking downwards when inactive and it would lock forward when activated, or you could try to manually control it when you're on the air. Since the M61 itself is rather small it's weight shouldn't offset your agility too much and since it uses 20mm ammo we can fit a great number of it in a small space."

"Great. Since it also has it's daggers in the hands, that would be like having four weapons on board, along the rest of it's weaponized armor. I suppose you already installed the XM3 on it?"

"Yes, of course. It's ready for you to take a ride in it if you want." She smiles devilishly at me.

"Heh, I might go for it in due time. So, that's all?"

"No, I wanted to let you know I'm putting you in charge of the hangar."

...

"Sensei, when you say in charge, what do you mean?"

"That you'll be the one overseeing the development of both the F-15JS and of your Type-00C. You're in charge of these two, they're your babies after all." She chuckles at me as she plays with her bangs.

"So, I'll be the one who'll be monitoring these two? Does that mean you're getting closer to finishing the 00 Unit?" She smiles widely at me. I mean, this does play nicely with my plans, but...

"Exactly. I finally met the equations I wanted to fix. So, now that we tested that the hardware and the software do what we want it to do, and that there is no risk of a leak, we will go and re-spec the 00 Unit. Expect it to be running in three to five days." Wow, that's earlier than I thought.

"So I'll take care of this to free your schedule until you're back?"

"Yeah. You'll be the test pilot for both of these two. Thanks to your data from Niigata we finished the new parts for the Kagerou, so they're ready to be mass produced. So we will focus now on making the Shin Kagerou a reality along the revamping of this Type-00C. Also, you're in charge of the weapons too. I'll be expecting good results, Chief Shirogane." She laughs devilishly again. Sometimes I don't know how you can pull these reckless things. Is she onto me? Or she's merely trying to regain my trust? Regardless, this is quite the shock.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"No, I'm neither kidding nor fucking you. Though, if you're in the mood for the latter, you can swing by my room later."

"Sensei!" I can feel my face blaze up and my heart skip a beat. Why does she have to be like this?!

"Ahaha! Sorry, couldn't resist. You're too much fun to tease. In any case, you're the Chief of the hangar until further notice. Show the UN that you can lead this projects to fruition." Locking her eyes onto mine, her violet diamonds told me everything I needed to know. For now, our deal is on the rails.

"Understood. I will deliver, Sensei."

"Good. Now, let's get you changed."

"For what?"

"Hm? Didn't I tell you? You're going to have a battle with Takamura in your modified Kagerou." Don't stroke your head like that, you know you didn't tell me a thing about this.

"I heard nothing of this. I mean, do I have to play as the Viking again?"

"Yeah. I want to see how our inventions measure up. Don't worry, we repaired your TSF and replaced the parts with the final ones. It should be even better than last time. This will just be a mock battle, so don't be so tense." Easy for you to laugh like that, I'm up against a Type-00F with a Kagerou.

"I'll do what I can. Also, I can meet with Kasumi today right?"

"Yeah, of course. What? Are you in a hurry to get some memories of the Shogun?"

"No, it's not just that. Yesterday and today I saw some of his memories in my dreams, and in them I saw this world's Sumika with him." Sensei drops her playfulness, crossing her arms and looking intently at me.

"What did you see?"

"Just some kids fooling around. There was me, Sumika, one guy named Jouji, another named Masahiko and another girl named Chie. We were all just playing in a park with a ball or running around in the slums."

"I see. These memories might help to stabilize her, so you should show them to her as soon as possible. Alright, let's take care of Takamura swiftly so that we can get on that." She waves her hand at me and starts walking towards the elevator.

"You say it as if it were an easy task…"

"Oh come on! You can take on thousands of BETA but you're scared of a single woman? You didn't fall for her, didn't you?"

"Of course not! It's just that it's too much of a gap, facing a Takemikazuchi with a Kagerou. I feel like I'm going to be destroyed." The technological gap is too big. I'm not sure if I'll be able to win. And… She might be sending me to my death, now that I think about it.

"That might be true if we only look at the specs, but don't forget that you have the stealth protocol on your side, and you have much more experience than her. Your sheer agility will definitely play in your favor too, even if it can't match up with the Type-00F, your patters will definitely throw her off." She doesn't seem to be hiding anything, but I don't think I can read her that well. The door opens and we ride the elevator.

"About that... What if she realizes I'm the one who fought with her down the line?" That is a serious concern. I do have habits and tells that I can't hide, someone is bound to notice them and make the connection.

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll notice anything. As you proved to me, most pilots rely on their radar and automated systems to get a feel of their opponent. You, on the other hand, tend to rely more on your vision to move. They will be constantly looking at their radar, altimeter and data logs to read you, while you'll be looking at them straight at them alongside the data in the projection. With the stealth the radar will display nothing, so they won't be able to recognize all of your patters precisely because they will have to rely on their sight for that, and at the speed you move even seeing you will be hard. If they can't see you in their projections, their data longs come up empty, and they can't even track you, all you need to do is strike from behind and any opponent will fall."

"I know what you mean. But it still makes me nervous. Since she's a samurai she might be more used to not relying on the radars and focus more on her sights and hearing during close combat. But I guess we'll just have to see what happens." Facing against a Takemikazuchi is crazy, but even if this is dangerous it will be a good test to see how I hold up. I may have to fight them in the future, so I'll take this chance to spar with a Royal Guard in preparation for any upcoming battles.

"That's better. Now let's go, I suspect Takamura is waiting already." The door opens and we step into the hallway. "Oh right. On the 30th, the UN's Undersecretary will come to visit the base. Is that one of the incidents we have to be careful about?"

"Yeah. An HSST filled with explosives will fall on the base, and we will have to use the OTH to strike it down. I did what I could to make Tama as good as I could, now it's all on her." Sensei smiles at me.

"You trust a lot in them. I certainly did not expect you to send Takamura to train them. Who would have said you could make her do your bidding like that?"

"It's not like that, I just asked her if she could do it." Really, can you stop with the teasing? It's not like I can boss Takamura around, she's just being considerate.

"Well, I already tuned the OTH today, so we did all we could to prepare."

We reach the changing room and I go inside. I suppose it's time for another fight.


	30. Proof of Heart

**Chapter 30: Proof of Heart**

* * *

_November 29th. 10:12 AM_

_(Sim Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"So, since the Undersecretary is coming tomorrow, all trainings from noon onwards are cancelled. I will be busy helping with the preparations on B3F, so you also won't be able to use the pods. Use this time to relax, as soon as December starts we're jumping into the mock battles. Shirogane, I received word from Takamura that her mission will not require your assistance during these two days, so you are allowed to enjoy your free time according to the Professor's orders. That's all. Dismissed!"

"Salute!"

"...I can't believe they just cancelled our training without a single warning." Meiya was clearly angry at this turn of events, going by her sharpened eyes and dry tone. She was groaning to herself as she folded her arms, looking at the pods with tightly closed lips.

"We can't do anything about it. Squad, let's use this time to review our lessons and get as ready as we can for the mock battles. We did finish Level C today, let's keep up the good work!" Chizuru smiled at us confidently.

"Roger!" The girls all gave an energetic reply.

"...Roger." Energy depleting... Need food... I think I did save some of my breakfast for after the simulations.

"Shirogane-kun, are you okay? You've been kinda off all morning." Chizuru came near me, and arms crossed she looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah, I just had a lot of work to do yesterday night."

Takamura, you're a monster. Well, I can't really say anything since I sworded my way through three buildings trying to get you off guard. We toppled a quarter of the ruins in our battle. I ended up losing, when she used her arms to damage my arms, I had forgotten the Takemikazuchi's hands are also weaponized. We did duke it out for half an hour, so I'm happy with the result even if I lost. I managed to catch her by surprise and I actually knocked her sword away, but the difference in our mechs was too big, and since she isn't exactly a pushover I couldn't overpower her with my speed. She didn't lose her cool and actually gave me a run for my money when she tried to chase me. But the fact that I could stand up to a Type-00 in a Kagerou, even if it had the XM3 and it's upgrades, is proof enough that we are on the right track. That said, that battle tired me out more than I thought and I couldn't do anything else yesterday.

"Takeru, are you sure you're fine? Maybe you should go rest?" Thanks Mikoto, but I can't just go to sleep, as much as I want to.

"Can't do that, it'll mess up my internal clock. Luckily, I can just laze about today." I'm sure Sensei did this out of consideration, after yesterday's battle I was completely spent. Not even with an Albright I could take her down. I thought that coming at her from behind at top speed would do the trick, but nope. She sidestepped at the last second and started chasing me, firing at the buildings to my sides to close my escape roads.

"Well, it is a relief to get a breather for sure. Shirogane-kun, could you come with me later? I have something to give you." What could Chizuru have for me? Another Chop-kun doll?

"Sakaki-san, what are you going to give him?" Tama was eyeing Chizuru with stinky eyes. Mikoto followed suit. It's always funny to see them like that.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that? I just prepared some notes for him, since he can't go to the library like we do."

"Thanks, Sakaki. I'll read them throughly when I get the chance."

"Yes, you do that. It would be a problem if we couldn't coordinate our movements during the mock battles." She started making circles in the air again. But she avoided my eyes. I can only wonder what memories she saw. I mean, do they see the things clearly, or do they just inherit the feelings?

"Chizuru-san, why are you even giving him that? He's the best one of the squad." Mikoto smiled at me as she smacked my back.

"Yoroi, I did this for him because he can't access the library. It's for the good of the squad. Right, Mitsurugi?"

"...I suppose." Meiya just looked away, going towards the changing room. Her voice barely audible, shoulders down and with a slow pace she exited the sim room.

"Well, anyways, we can't really stand around so let's get going." Chizuru takes the lead as she stretches her arms forward.

We all go towards the changing rooms. Things seemed pretty tense in the hallways, everybody was hurriedly running somewhere.

"Hey, is the Undersecretary someone really important? What does an Undersecretary do anyways?" Mikoto asked the group, receiving puzzled looks as an answer.

"Of course he's important, it's the man that connects many of the UN's High Command Councils and our Parliament with the UN's International HQ." Chizuru obviously knows her political stuff, I never found out what exactly Tama's Dad actually does though.

"Ooh! Then he's a super important person. I wonder what he's like."

"Yeah, it makes you wonder. What kind of person the... the Undersecretary... H-Hauuu..." Tama froze in place, eyes became two big white dots.

"Miki-san? Are you alright?" Mikoto waved her hand in front of her, but she remained still.

"Tamase? What's wrong?" Chizuru looked back worriedly at the frozen shape of Tama.

"In Shirogane's words, she's tilted." Apparently Meiya had noticed we were coming and waited for us. I never thought she would start using my words to describe stuff. Meiya looked at Tama, circled around her for a bit, poking her. "It seems she's out of commission."

"Hey Tama. Do you know who the Undersecretary is?" Color returns to her eyes, and very slowly she starts shaking.

"She knows. Spill the beans." Kei grabs her from behind and starts to give her head pats very aggressively. Death by forced pampering, a new form of torture has been born.

"Awhawhawha…"

"Could it be... Tamase, is the Undersecretary your father?" Chizuru, you hit the jackpot so hard it's now a crackpot.

"Haauuu..." She somewhat nods under the pressure of Kei's menacing head pats. Kei seemed to be enjoying herself though.

"Ayamine, stop it. Tamase, you don't have to be nervous. You've been doing a fine job in your training, I'm sure he'll be proud of you." Chizuru, my dear, that is not the problem here. It's... Wait one second, last time I got beaten up, right? I can't believe I'm happy the HSST is gonna fall, if only because I'll avoid that horrible fate.

"That's not the problem. You see…"

"Your father believes you're the Squad Leader?!" Chizuru's glasses turned white as the shock left her mouth hanging wide open.

"I just told him of how I was improving after the CCSE, and he somehow turned that into me being the Leader. I'm sorry." Tama starts bowing repeatedly at all of us.

"Don't worry Tama. It's not your fault. Did he misunderstood anything else from your letters?" She got tilted again. Oh God…

"Miki-san, what else did he got wrong?" Tama starts violently shaking in place as her eyes spin in a counter clockwise way.

"I can't tell you! It's too embarrassing! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Please stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong. Whatever shall we do about this? Sakaki, should we just be honest with him?" Meiya, I don't think that will work. I mean, considering how he usually acted in the past loops…

"Hmm... I mean, we don't really have a choice, do we? It's not like we can fake our ranks, that's a violation to the UN's code." She raises both arms in defeat. Should I suggest the same plan as I always did?

"Special-kun, any ideas?" Kei stared at me with half closed eyes.

"No, not really."

"Hmmm... You looked like you wanted to say something." Kei's stare intensifies upon me, making the others stare at me too. Uuuhh... I think this isn't a good idea this time around.

"Shirogane, do you have an idea to help Tamase?"

"Well Mitsurugi, you see…"

* * *

**One explanation later…**

* * *

"...and that's the gist of it."

"Shirogane-kun, do you really think you can convince the Instructor to allow Tamase to be the Squad Leader tomorrow?" I can't blame you for being skeptical, Chizuru.

"Sakaki, if there is one person who can convince her it's him. I'll tag along to request this of her. It would be a shame if their reunion took a sour note for this misunderstanding." I didn't think Meiya would volunteer to help me.

"Sniff... Thank you. Really, I'm sorry for the trouble." Tama starts bowing at us again.

"Tamase, do not apologize. Sakaki, I assume you have no qualms with this if the Instructor gives her approval?"

"Of course. Honestly, I don't want to break his illusion, and it's not unheard of for squads to change their leaders after they start piloting. Now is the most believable time to do something like this, since Tamase is more fit to be in the backrow we can just say that the position was given to someone who could be in the middle more naturally if we ever get asked about it." I'm so glad this Chizuru is more understanding. She is taking into account Tama's feelings and their effect in her performance, even if it means doing something 'wrong'.

"Don't worry. You'll do a better job than her." Kei smiled at Tama as she patted her head again. I can already-

"Ayamine, what do you mean by that?" Here we go again.

"By what?"

"You just insulted me again."

"Nope, you're wrong."

"Why do you always talk through your teeth? It's as if you couldn't deal with an actual conversation." Chizuru seemed really pissed off this time. The tension of their simulations must have built up more animosity in her.

"Pure slander."

"Then what did you mean? Are you saying that I'm not good enough again?"

"You were never good enough though." Kei dashes behind me as Chizuru was diving at her.

She again grabs my shoulders and uses me as a human shield. I may be able to pilot the XG, kill thousands of BETA, and travel through space-time, but releasing myself from Kei's grabs will forever remain as an impossible feat for me. And I'm also too hungry to even try.

"Don't hide behind Shirogane-kun! Come out and speak up!"

"Sakaki, please calm down!" Thanks Meiya, keep the chill coming. "We should go change, we still have to talk with the Instructor."

"…You're right. I shouldn't let my temper-"

"Sassaki." Goddammit Kei! Oh great, Chizuru's eyes resemble those of the Legendary Super Shayan now.

"Girls, let's calm down. We can't go bothering the Instructor now of all times, right? A lecture wouldn't be enough to placate her wrath this time. Wouldn't you agree, Mitsurugi?" I wink at her, asking for support. She blushes slightly but nods at my words.

"Just like Shirogane said, we can't go making more trouble. Please keep it down you two."

"Grr... She's the one who started it." Chizuru looks away and starts walking, Kei releases me and joins the rest as we go our way.

Tama and Mikoto sigh as we keep walking towards the changing room. Wait a sec, did Kei do that to change the atmosphere? I mean, Tama looks more calm now. She can be surprisingly kind when she wants to.

I get out first since I'm alone in there and, as I got out, I saw someone moving away fast into a hallway. Did I imagine that?

"Oh, you're already out." Meiya and the rest came out in their fatigues.

"Do you want to go talk with the Instructor now or after eating something?"

"Hmm... We still need to go run our laps, but considering that the trainings are cancelled we can just go to the PX today." Tama and Mikoto breath a sigh at Chizuru's words.

"I see. I'll be in the track field, go there when you want us to go." I wave at them and go towards the hallway to my right.

"Wait Shirogane-kun. Can't you come to the PX with us? Your punishment was lifted for the day, after all."

"No Sakaki, one punishment was lifted. I still can't go to the barracks or the PX. So I'll rest there until Mitsurugi is ready to go talk with the Instructor. Later guys." Mikoto seemed like she wanted to say something, but didn't. I went my way to the track field.

Man, it's been such a long time since I could come out for a breather. The sun feels so nice... I stand in the sunlight, enjoying the wind as it blows through the track field. I open the food pack and eat the little I left for this time. Sigh... In less than a day, we get the first real test here. Will we make it? Or will I fail once more? I can only believe in Tama, she has done many incredible things through all of my loops.

"Excuse me, Cadet." And my rest is ruined. I just can't catch a break, can I?

"Yes? What is it?" Mion and Shion were coming towards me, with the same lightless hawkish eyes they had during the CCSE. Great, dying today it seems.

Both of them were wearing the red dress of the Guard. Are they coming to harm me? Or are they here to test the waters? The emerald and turquoise eyes meet my gaze as they lock onto me. Mion took a step forward and spoke up.

"Good day, Cadet Shirogane. Do you happen to be free right now?"

"Yes, pretty much." I wonder if Sensei noticed this. Maybe she 'liberated' this zone, so that they could approach me? "I suppose you want to speak with me?" They both nod.

"Seems like you're progressing in your training just fine, Cadet Shirogane." Shion smiled at me widely, showing me her teeth.

"Well, he did defeat me in our fight. It would have been a shame if he were to be unable to pilot." Mion also smiled, with a small hint of darkness in her eyes.

"Well, I've been doing my best. So, what did you need of me?"

"Can we ask you some questions? I am reaaally curious about you, actually." Shion took a step forward, pointing one finger to the sky. I think her little self did the same in that memory I saw.

"Fine, I guess. What did you wanna know?"

"Who're you working for?" Her eyes changed again to those lightless, oppressing, hawkish eyes she had during the CCSE.

"The UN?"

"Playing dumb? Well, do you like natto rolls?" She changed her face to a shining smile for some reason.

"Yeah, I do." I'm one of those weird people who don't mind eating natto rolls, and that made Mom and Dad always give me those when we went to eat sushi while they ate all the other ones. Damn pricks, just remembering that is making me mad. "But why are you asking me this?"

"You do, huh? Then, do you know what steamed doubin is?" She ignored my question…

"Yes, it's my favorite food. But could you stop talking about food?" She sharpens her eyes at me again, Mion does the same as she speaks up.

"Why? Are these questions bothering you, by any chance?"

"I've lost my lunch due to my punishment. You know, for what I did to those soldiers? So talking about food right know is like torture for me." I show them the small pack of rations I have on me.

"You were punished for saving Meiya-sama?" Mion moves her hair behind one of her ears as she stares at me.

"For harming the soldiers. Nobody believed me when I said I did it to help my squadmates. Anyways, do you want to ask anything else?" I can't really tell why, but I'm feeling really calm now. Maybe because I saw their child versions? I mean, I'm not here to harm Yuuhi so there's no reason for us to fight actually.

"Yes, you seem to be really good with a blade. Can you tell us where you learned that?" Mion smiled faintly as she played with her hair, Shion on the other hand was silently staring at me with a poker face.

I can only drag the conversation and hope either Sensei or Kasumi notice this. As for the rest of the base... Yeah, they would leave me to my misery. Maybe waiting for Meiya is... But what if she's cooperating with them? Hauuu…

"I learned from someone that was on Yukon Base."

"Hmmm... Say, we have our doubts about you. Considering your words at me when we fought, I suppose you don't know who we are, right?" Her eyes slowly were turning into those same eyes she had during our fight. Time to fish up some answers.

"Aren't you relatives of the 1st Lieutenants? I think you said that your sister was the one here, so you're 1st Lt. Mana Tsukuyomi's sister, while Shion would be 1st Lt. Maya Tsukuyomi's, right?"

"Ooh! He got it right!" Shion bursted suddenly, smiling again at me. "So Shirogane, the question here is, do you know us?" She said wiggling a finger at me. So that wasn't wrong.

"No? Aside from your relation with 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, I've no idea who you are. I'm the one who wants to know why you called me by my name when we fought." Gotta play my part here, to make the 'I have amnesia' thing to be credible.

"So you don't know who we are?" Shion brought one hand to her chin as her eyes started to lose light again.

"I mean, we never met before right? Why would I know you? Do you happen to know who I was before I left?" C'mon, gimme a hint or something.

"Wait... What's the meaning of that?" Shion flinched back. Both of them stared at me with wide eyes.

"I mean... I don't really remember much from my life in Japan. I woke up in a hospital in Alaska without many memories, and since no one could find any relatives I have no idea who I used to be. Hell, I don't even know if my parents are alive." That is not a lie, we do not have any idea who the hell he was. Wait a sec…

"You... You lost your memories? Shirogane, is that true?"

"Yes, I honestly don't know. Though I've been dreaming about my childhood for a while. I think I used to live around here, when there was still a town." Suddenly, Shion sprung forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"What else do you know? Who did you live with?!"

"H-Hey, it hurts! I dunno, I can't really remember." I don't know if I was actually living with Maya-san or if she was just looking after me, so I better shut up about that.

"Shion, let him go!"

"Shut up! Takeru, do you remember visiting the capital?"

"Huh? No, I don't. And why are you calling me by my name?" Shion's eyes were fierce, but the glow in them had changed. Wait… the Capital? Is that where we were during that memory I saw?

"Shion, we can't arise suspicions. Let him go." Mion pulled gently on her shoulder and slowly Shion released me.

"So... Can I get an explanation for what you just did and why you're asking me these questions? Did you knew me before I left the Empire?" Shion looked to the ground while Mion returned my gaze.

"...Shirogane, do you remember anyone from your childhood?" Did they take the bait? Mion seems serious, so let's assume it did work.

But… Considering Sumika's existence was erased, they shouldn't remember her at all even if they met her at some point. I better shut up about her, I can't involve Sumika in my trouble with the Guard.

"Hmm... Two boys named Jouji and Masahiko and a girl named Chie." Let's keep quiet about that memory I saw of their little selves, since it would imply that I do remember them.

"...Could you describe them?" I suppose she's testing me, to see whether I really know or if I'm just a spy repeating a speech.

"Well, I only saw them in a dream but..." I describe the children's attitudes, appearance and usual clothing. Their eyes started wavering as I talked, so the bait is working.

"So that's what you recall... Well, we might have been suspicious of you due to you coming from America but if you're a Japanese citizen then we have no more reason to question you. Forgive the inconvenience we've caused you." Mion gave me a small bow and prepared to leave, but then Shion took a step forward.

"Mion, I still have some questions for him. Don't decide by yourself when we end this."

"Shion, I believe we have already spent enough time here."

"I mean, when did this become an interrogation?" Shion shot a glare at me, slightly bothered.

"Takeru, shut up." She's not giving me an inch, and she's calling me by my name again. "Mion, you're not in charge here, so I'll ask him some more questions. That's alright with you, Takeru?" She smiles at me wickedly. I do not like that smile.

"Uuuhh... Shion, why do always have to be like this?" Mion pursed her lips at her cousin, who just chuckled at her.

"I guess I can answer some more questions if you want. I don't want trouble with the Guard, so if I can clear whatever suspicions you have I'll gladly answer your questions. But you still haven't told me what you know of me, did you know me or not?" If I can get some answers right now things will go more smoothly. Win-Win.

"I dunno. We may or may not have met." She giggles as she sees my expression to her answer. "Now then, do you remember having any siblings?"

"No, I think I was an only child." That part is true for me, but I don't know if it's the same in this world. Shion looks down, a small shadow covering her eyes. Right, he might have been like family for them.

"I see. Then, do you remember having any military experience before joining the UN?"

"Not that I can tell. I did catch on quickly in my trainings, but I don't think I had any experience before." And since I don't know what kind of training he had I can't make up bullshit this time.

"Hmm... Can you show me your stance?" She stroked her chin slowly as she got closer.

"My stance?"

"Yes, when you get ready to attack with your sword. Show me your pose." She moved her hair out of her face and returned a fierce glare. I slowly take my Mugen stance, I see their lips tremble a bit.

"Is this good enough?"

"Yes, thanks. Well, I have one last question for you." She smiles again as she brings one finger to her lips. Mion tenses up, slightly moving her brows in confusion.

"What is it?" Shion smiles wickedly at me, as she sharpens her eyes and they glow weirdly at me.

"...Have you ever been kissed?" What kind of question is that? That's a personal-

"S-S-SHION!" Mion's outburst caught me by surprise, I'm sure her shout could be heard from within the base. Her face was reddening badly.

"Oh, what is it, cousin of mine? I did not aim the question at you." Shion smiles as she plays with her hair. Steam comes out of Mion's ears as she opens and closes her mouth.

"You can't go asking that kind of personal questions! It's unproper for a Royal Guard to-"

"So Takeru, have you ever been kissed?" Shion ignored Mion's rambling and gazed at me again, joyfully smiling from ear to ear.

"...I don't know?" I mean, I have been kissed in my other lives, but in this one I... well, I've been alone so no action whatsoever yet.

"So you can't remember? Such a shame, right Mion?" Shion again smiles at her cousin, who grabs her shoulders and starts dragging her away.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! We're going back! No backtalk! Aneue is gonna kill you!" And there they go. Leaving a cloud of dust in their way, Mion drags Shion back to the base.

"Bye Takeru! We'll go bother you later!" Shion shouts as she waves at me.

...

...Okay, what the hell just happened? Did this world's me kiss one of them? But wasn't he... I mean, Yuuhi seemed really attached to him. Does this mean I fooled them? I can only wonder what they'll do next. There is the General to worry about too.

As I was lost in thought, I saw Meiya coming closer.

"Oh, hey Mitsurugi. Should we go see the Instructor?"

"Yes, but before that..." She crosses her arms and stares at me with narrowed eyes. "Shirogane, what was that? I saw both Mion and Shion leaving in a hurry, and I heard a loud scream. Did they threaten you?"

"No, they again came to ask me a lot of weird questions. I think they know something about my past, going by their reactions. Shion kept calling me Takeru and asking me things about my childhood."

"Your childhood? Do you remember anything from it?" Meiya's eyes shone brightly for some reason as she got a bit closer.

"I've been having dreams about it, but they're just small little things really."

"That's not true! I mean, if you remembered about your life that means... Well, you would not be treated as a foreigner any longer. And aren't you happy to recover some of your memories?" For some reason you look happy about it. It does look like she knows something. So, she's working for the General now.

"Yeah, but they're just small tidbits. Well, let's waste no more time. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I give her a small bow, I don't want her getting more negative with me after all. But she seems to be bothered by it as she fidgets in place.

"Do not mention it. I volunteered myself for this, now let's be on our way."

We make our way towards B3F, where the Instructor said she'll be. The hallways were still bustling with activity. I can only hope things go well tomorrow.

"Shirogane?"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. What is it?" Meiya avoids my gaze for a while as her hands play with her tags.

"Um... I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I... well, shouldn't have treated you like that after all you did for me. Could you forgive me, Shirogane?" Her voice seemed clear, her eyes had no clouds over them. She is being honest, but is this some ploy to make me lower my guard? Regardless, I can't go making things worse.

"It's cool, Mitsurugi. But why did you get upset? Did I said something that I shouldn't have?"

"No, it's just... Do not worry about it, twas nothing but a show of weakness of my part. Also, can you stop calling me Mitsurugi? I thought we had agreed that you could call me Meiya." She purses her lips as she stares at me.

I know when she's being honest so I can tell she isn't lying here. I can't understand her. Yesterday she got all suspicious, now she wants me to call her Meiya again. Is this some sort of 'Cold-Warm' play to make me lower my guard? Sigh… Whatever.

"Well, since you got upset at me again I thought it would be best to put some space between us, I don't want to make the squad uncomfortable again. Is it really alright for me to call you Meiya?" She looks away as a blush appears on her face, then she faces me again with serious eyes.

"Yes, you can keep calling me Meiya. But on one condition."

"What condition?" Is she going to ask me to tell her all I remembered from my past? Or to go talk with Tsukuyomi and the General or something like that?

"You can call me by my name... if I can also call you by yours." She looks away as her voice faded to a whisper.

"You want to call me Takeru?" She jumps slightly in surprise and starts fumbling one of her hands in the air.

"No, I don't. It's just that it would be fair for me to call you Takeru since you call me Meiya. So, if you wish to keep calling me-"

"Fine, sure."

"Huh? Fine? You mean... I can call you Takeru?"

"Why are you so surprised? It's not like I care about etiquette a lot, if you're comfortable calling me Takeru you can do it, I don't mind." And it seems like you're just being you this time. I missed this cute side of her, and I know she can't lie when she gets all bashful.

"Really? Then... T-Takeru?" The blush on her face grows larger as she comes closer, looking at me with bated breath as if she were waiting for my approval. Meiya, stop being so cute. When she gets like this my heart melts, since she reminds me of my world's Meiya a lot. Must... suppress urge... to hug…

"Yes, that's me. Now stop getting all embarrassed." I smile at her to hide my own embarrassment causing her to slightly pout at me.

"I am not embarrassed! So... Takeru, let's hurry to the Instructor's room."

"Yeah, I know." We resume our walk, but now Meiya was bearing a small smile. I don't get it, did the Guard talk with her or not? Or did she just got envious of my skill and that was it?

* * *

**Some time later…**

* * *

"And she basically said that she will order Tama to be the leader for the day, on the grounds that I have to be part of all the evening trainings from now on." We got lucky she was willing to hear us out, honestly. Using myself as bait was kind of a risky gamble, but I'm really glad NotMarimo-chan agreed in the end despite her usual sharp tongue.

"I'm sorry Shirogane-san, because of me…"

"Don't worry Tama, this was my idea to begin with."

"So, I suppose Tamase will have to guide the Undersecretary during his visit to our side of the base, right?" Chizuru seemed relieved things went our way.

"Exactly. Tamase will only have to play the role for a while, it shouldn't pose too much of a problem. Also, Takeru suggested that we make an armband to... Hm? What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" The rest stared at Meiya, obviously shocked.

"Meiya-san, how did you call Takeru just now?"

"How? I called him Takeru, did I stutter?" She looks at me for confirmation. So you can't even tell they're surprised?

"No, you didn't."

"Mitsurugi-san, why are calling Shirogane-san by his name?"

"Why? Well, he's always calling me Meiya so we agreed that I could call him by his name as well." She had to go and say it so happily, folding her arms and rising her chin upwards.

"Huh, so that's how it is. So Shirogane-kun, you allowed Mitsurugi to call you like that." Chizuru was narrowing her eyes at me again. She's upset, that much is obvious. Maybe a bit jealous too.

"Keep it in your pants, leader." Kei, please don't taunt her.

"Ayamine, now's not the time for your quips." Thank God she ignored her.

"Of course not. Now it's time to swoon." All the rest blushed fiercely after hearing Kei's words. She however remained as calm as usual.

"Ayamine, what do you mean by that? Can you stop with your double meaning phrases for today?!" Chizuru berated her as she hasn't done in a long while.

"Are you really that thirsty?" Kei, stop!

"What are you implying?"

"Here, have some water." Eyes closed, she hands Chizuru a bottle. Where did she even got that from?

"I don't need it!"

"C'mon you two, stop fighting." I can't believe it, Kei must have gotten up on her wrong side today.

"Yes, Takeru is right. We should discuss what are we to do tomorrow if the Undersecretary asks us about our trainings." Meiya backs me up as she looks at Kei.

"...Takeru, huh?" Kei smiles at Meiya, who purses her lips at the teasing.

"Well, anyways! Takeru, in what do you think Tama's dad is going to come? Maybe we could get to see a destroyer?!" I've never been more grateful for Mikoto's random outbursts than I am now.

"Yeah, that's probably what they'll use, right?" Let's try to get back on topic.

"Yeah, Papa did mention the re-entry destroyer sometimes." Tama had regained her composure and followed up on the conversation.

"Then, it stands to reason why they don't let us do our mock battles. In any case, let's discuss what we'll do tomorrow." Meiya got in charge of the conversation, and we started to discuss our ideas.

After that, we helped Tama practice giving us some orders, but she got super tense and started shivering midway through it. Later, Chizuru gave me a folder with some notes and along Meiya and Tama they explained to me what they came up with, which are the same plans and formations we always used, but with me as a Gun Interceptor. Now they wanna use Meiya and Kei as our vanguard, me, Mikoto and Chizuru as our midfield, and Tama alone in the backrow. Seems like they value my vision and pacing more this time around.

When the sun started to go down I excused myself and went to Hangar 90, where I checked up on the orders I had left during morning. The design of the sword seemed to be defined already, now it was time to do the math to see if it worked. The M61 was ready to be mounted, but we need some more time to double check the internals of the Takemikazuchi, we do not want to break it just to do things fast. The rest of the weapons are coming along nicely. I also gave an explanation to the mechanics and engineers about how I saw the Blade Armor for the Shin Kagerou, with fins similar to the ones on the Super Tomcat. It would have them on it's forearms, feet, legs and shoulders. That will protect it from all the Tanks and it's not that hard to do, unlike mounting a machinegun on it's waist like we're trying to do for my Type-00C.

Sensei had taken notice of Mion and Shion's movements but didn't have much time for me today, so I didn't bother her much as she seemed really tired. So I went to Kasumi, and we could see the kids playing again, but this time inside my house during a rainy day. What I found weird is that I couldn't see my parents at all, only Maya-san was with us, keeping watch and making some food for us. Kasumi said Sumika was overjoyed at seeing all of these memories, but she soon fell asleep. This is more tiring than I thought for her. I carried her to her room and left her in her bed. I told her to not exert herself…

Oh well, tomorrow's a very important day. Let's get well rested and hope for the best.

That being said…

I'm glad I finally got an answer. Though it'll have to wait until after tomorrow, it's good to know he was willing to hear me out. Well, let's time my steps. I do need to make sure I'm not being played here.

* * *

_November 30th. 12:42 AM._

_(PX.)_

* * *

"So you're sure I won't get yelled at or anything?"

"Shirogane, this is not a regular situation. You can remain in the PX with your squad until the Undersecretary arrives. Sakaki, come with me." The Instructor and Chizuru leave the PX. Chizuru seemed really upset about this, going by how her brows were arched.

"Hopefully Sakaki can deal with this without losing her composure." Meiya watched as Chizuru and the Instructor disappeared into the hallway.

"I know Chizuru-san is the leader, but why are they making her guide the politicians?"

"I think it's because of her standing, right?" Meiya nods at my words as she comes back into the PX.

"That is it exactly. Well, nothing we can do about that. Tamase, you're the leader now, what should we do?"

"Huh?!" Tama jumped up, a sweat bead appeared on her forehead. The armband Meiya made moved slightly as she started shivering.

"Supreme Leader Tamase-sama, your orders if you may." Kei, you're just making her more uncomfortable.

"Huh? I... err... E-Everyone, remain in standby and... a-and... Haauuuwhawha…"

"Miki-san, you can do it! It's not so hard." Mikoto beamed at Tama, who sighed deeply and calmed down a bit.

"This is harder than I thought." Maybe if we had trained them with the Game Guy and the Stallion using CryRing Saga she would have gotten more used to the idea of leading.

"Do not worry, it will be over before you know it. Have faith in yourself." Meiya smiled at her warmly, easing Tama's nervousness.

"Hey guys... Think that's the ride?" Kei called us as she looked outside, where a figure on the sky was closing into the base.

"Oh! So that's a re-entry destroyer! I never got to see one up close." Mikoto was staring at it starry eyed. Was she so into this kind of thing last time around?

"Papa is... Papa is... Awhawhawha."

"Tamase, do not lose your composure. It is unproper to act in such a way, surely you've been taught how important poise is, right?" Meiya looked like an older sister now. Tama straightened her posture and stopped shivering.

"Yes, but I'm not... I mean…"

"So guys, shouldn't we go to the barracks?" They nod and we all look at Tama.

"Right. Tamase, your orders."

"Errr... Everyone, let's go back to the barracks."

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

* * *

"Let me tell you, they didn't stop talking about all of this stupid regulations that are literally useless in this day and age!"

"It is most troubling to have politicians like them."

Meiya and Chizuru were talking about the guys Chizuru had to guide just a while ago, with Kei surprisingly nodding in agreement to them.

"I wonder if Miki-san will be alright."

"We gotta believe in her Mikoto. And Kasumi is with her, so she'll be fine."

"Hmm... You trust in Yashiro a lot, don't you?" Putting her hands on her waist she leans forward, staring suspiciously at me.

"Hey, cut it out. Kasumi's a friend, you know."

"Really now?" Mikoto stop being a jerk.

"Hey, they're coming! Squad, line up!" Chizuru spotted them at the end of the hallway and we all formed up, awaiting them.

The Instructor, Tama's Dad, Kasumi and Tama, who was clearly tense, arrived at the barracks.

"T-This are the barracks, sir. To the left are the women's rooms and to the r-right are the men's rooms." Tama looked like a robot during a short circuit.

"Oh! This barracks do look nicer than the ones on the rest of the bases I've visited. Papa is so happy for you Tama!" He's still the same doting father here, huh? Wait a sec, is he gonna do that same joke about me and Tama being together? This will not end well.

"S-Squad, salute!" Wow, she did it on her own this time. We all salute, we see the Instructor smiling at us.

"We've been waiting for your arrival, sir!"

"These are the members of Squad 207. Allow me to tell you that they've been excelling in their training, even if they are almost more trouble than they're worth." Ouch. Marimo-chan, forgive all the cruel things I did to you. You have no idea how much I miss you right now.

"Oho... So this is Tama's squad? Oh, you're the one from before... Chizuru Sakaki-kun, right?" Chizuru takes one step forward and bows.

"Yes, sir."

"You must be exhausted after having to endure my fellow's ramblings, they can be very obnoxious I know."

"No, sir. It was an enriching experience." You were badmouthing them just a second ago though. I see Kei holding her pockets. So she wanted to comment on that.

"I heard you are Tama's second in command, am I right?" Oh, who told him that? The Instructor is grinning, so that's how it is.

"Yes. I have relied on her sound advice many times. I cannot count the amount of things she's done for me." I would like her good will to be repaid, but alas…

"Yes, I've heard about your attitude from Tama. You're just like your Father. Stubborn, inflexible, prone to violence and worst of all loud and rude. Do try to not give Tama any more problems, will you?" Wow, she's holding it pretty good. Despite her trembling eyes, she's maintaining her posture.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'll do my best." She takes a step back and rejoins the line. As she does she shoots a glare at Tama, who starts quivering. Kasumi pets her head a bit, trying to calm her down.

"Now, you would be…"

"I'm Mikoto Yoroi, sir." Please try not to cry…

"Oh, yes. You're the happy one. The one who's always smiling and making everybody laugh with her eccentric quips." Phew, so this time Tama wrote nice things about- "And the one who's surprisingly flatter than Tama." Dammit Tama!

"You know how much... Waaahhh!" Off she goes, leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

Tama keeps shivering while Kasumi keeps petting her. The Instructor is holding her mouth, so even she's finding this hilarious.

"Hm? What a strange fellow. Now, you would be…"

"Kei Ayamine."

"Oh, yes. You're the strong one of Tama's squad, right?"

"You're Tama too." Kei, no! "Nice mustache, by the way." Dammit!

"Hey! Do not talk back to the Undersecretary!" Tama suddenly snapped and yelled at Kei. Oh God, she's twitching.

"Forgive me, Squad Leader." She's narrowing her eyes at Tama, who flinches back. Tama, you're so dead. Kasumi nods at me, that means Kei is gonna have her revenge on her, huh.

"Well, I've heard you're quite a mystery and that you usually do your own thing. Do try to not get in Tama's way. You don't want to be like Sakaki-kun, right?" Double kill! I don't know who was more offended by that.

"...Yes, sir."

"Then, who's next? Oh, you must be…"

"I am Meiya Mitsurugi, sir." Meiya steps up, saluting him.

"Hmm... Yes, I can see it. Hmm…"

"Do you not have anything to say about me, sir?"

"No, you see, I'd like my head to remain above my shoulders."

"I see?" A question mark sprouted above Meiya's head, who clearly didn't understand his words.

"But well, seeing you here is a relief. Now I know why Tama could keep her hair like this." He nodded as a grin appeared on his face.

"Pa... I mean, Undersecretary that has nothing to do with her."

"Hey, Sakaki... What are they talking about?"

"Hm? You know, of why Mitsurugi and Tamase get to keep those ridicu... I mean, long haircuts without nobody saying anything." Am I missing something here?

"Sir, in this base we are allowed to maintain our personal appearance as we please, so long as it doesn't go against the dress code of the UN." The Instructor explains to him. I didn't knew we had a dress code here, since we get handed our uniforms after all.

"Oh, I see. Shame it's not the same in my office... Sniff... I do miss my old mustache from time to time." A single tear runs down his cheek. Wait... His old... You're telling me he had that same flamboyant mustache in this world?!

"Papa, don't be sad. Someday you'll be able to have it like that again." Tama beamed at her father, he smiled widely.

"Oh! Tama, my dear! You've no idea how happy I am that you can keep your do! Forgive Papa for making you go through so many hardships."

"No, Papa it's not your fault!" I feel like I'm missing something important here.

"Why is he so sad about that? What happened to him?" I look at the rest, who just make complex expressions at me.

"Don't ask me, we try to not pry into each other's business, remember?" Chizuru shrugged me off.

"He took an arrow to the mustache." Kei, are you being serious?

"Hm? What was that?" Crap, he heard us... "So you've told them about your bow skills, Tama? You must trust in them a lot." He smiles warmly at her, who starts fidgeting.

"Wait... Bow?"

"Oh right, you didn't know. Tamase is really good with a bow. We always used to poke fun at her, about how she should use a bow instead of a gun when we had started our training." Chizuru tells me with a smile. So this world's Tama was also good with a bow?

"Tamase is really good. But maybe Tama Elder hit himself in the face and lost his mustache like that." Kei smiles as she strokes her chin.

"Hey! Ayamine-san, no disrespect to the Undersecretary!"

"Oh! You look so graceful when you give orders, my Tama. Papa wants to see you give some more orders, go ahead!"

"Hey you! If you've nothing better to do, go scrub the latrines!" Why do you always point at Kasumi?! And why do always obey without protesting?! Kasumi looks at me and smiles, then leaves towards the baths. Sigh…

"You look so mature. Papa is kinda sad, my cute little daughter is becoming a woman…"

"Papa, don't say that. It's embarrassing!" The Instructor smiles at her, same for Kei and Chizuru. However, Meiya was looking away.

"And you're the last one... Takeru Shirogane, am I right?" Let's do this, Takeru! The HSST is coming at us right now probably, so just endure it.

"Yes, sir!" I step forward. His gaze observes me all over, this is actually a bit embarrassing.

"I've heard many great things from you. You're strong, fast, smart, driven, and kind above all else. Tama has mentioned how many good deeds you've done for the squad, and how you've helped them to improve in the short time you've spent with them."

"No, sir. I've just been doing my best efforts to not fall behind."

"And modest, to boot! You wouldn't happen to also know how to shoot a bow, would you?"

"Huh? I mean... No, I do not." I almost said yes. I do know how, but I don't know if this world's me also knew how to. So, shut up Takeru.

"Well, you can't be perfect after all. However, I heard you gave Old Man Mooroka a run for his money during an interrogation, not many people can do that. Your grit is most remarkable!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Hmm... Yes, you'll do just fine. Please Shirogane-kun, keep supporting Tama and standing by her side from now on, as you have been doing so far." Ah, yes. Here we go. "Let's practice for awhile, try calling me Papa!" Now that I think about it, his attitude towards me is the complete opposite to that of my world's version of him.

**TUG**

"Shirogane-kun, could you explain what he means?" Chizuru, please do not get so upset.

"I mean, shouldn't we ask Tama about-"

**AGGRESSIVE TUG**

"Takeru, I have something to ask of you. Do not worry, it won't take long."

Meiya and Chizuru looked even more pissed off than how they usually were in my past loops. Meiya's eyes were blazing purple again while Chizuru's turned into chainsaws.

"Awhawhawha…"

"C'mon, guys. Don't go overreacting. I'm sure Tama has an explanation for this."

"Hm? I got the impression there was something between you two from Tama's letters, am I wrong?" Yes! Yes, you are!

"Undersecretary." Oh? What is Kei planning to do? "You misunderstood. There is nothing between them." Meiya and Chizuru's grasp on my shoulders eased a bit. "And it's because they're so close, that there is literally nothing between them." God-fucking-dammit Kei! Don't smile at me like that!

"Oho... So they have already gone that far..." He closes his eyes and caresses his mustache.

"Takeru, could you please explain what this means?" Meiya was clawing at my shoulder. Her eyes, full of purple flames, resembled those of a snake. I really do not like it when she gets jealous. I still wonder why she's being so obvious about it, what data leaked into her?

"Tamase, why didn't you give us the happy news?" Chizuru went and addressed Tama in a small and slow whisper. Tama started shivering even more.

"Sakaki-kun, don't make trouble for the Squad Leader." Kei teased Chizuru, who turned towards her clearly pissed off.

"Ayamine, I am just asking for confirmation on what the Undersecretary is saying."

"Really?"

"What are you implying now?"

"You're just jelly because you can't get Special-kun's special milk." Kei said in a mocking tone, which made Tama and Chizuru turn into tomatoes. The Instructor couldn't hold it in and I heard a noise escape her lips.

"Takeru, what is Ayamine talking about?" Meiya was the only one who didn't get it. You sweet cinnamon roll…

"Don't ask Meiya. It's better for you to not know." She pouted as she heard my answer.

"Why is that? If you have access to a special type of milk, I would very much like to try it. I've heard that milk is usually processed to have many different nutrients, so if it's not much trouble, could you spare a cup of your milk for me?" She can't... I heard that wrong, right? There is no way that she asked me that with a straight face.

"Pfft... Ahahahahah!" The Instructor couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing.

"Hmm? Why is she laughing like that?" Meiya folded her arms as she tilted her head, looking at the Instructor.

"Mitsurugi, you... Do you know what you just said?" Chizuru's face was completely red. Even Kei was blushing a bit.

"Ayamine, this is your fault." I send a scowl at her, and she ignores me as she closes her eyes and stretches a hand forward.

"Unexpected collateral damage. It was fun to hear though."

"You can't just say things like that! Look what Mitsurugi said because of your joke!" Chizuru was stomping the tip of her foot in the ground. Kei shrugs, which makes her even more angry.

"Um... Can any of you tell me what is the problem? Is there any reason why Takeru cannot give me some of this milk of his?" Shut up, dammit! I should be worried about the HSST, not you! Ugh, I can tell my face is completely red by now.

"Awhawha, someone stop Mitsurugi-san!" Already on it, Tama.

"Meiya, I forbid you from ever saying the word milk ever again."

"Eh? But... But why can't you-"

"Wahahahaha! Tama, your squad can really put up a nice act, can't they? Ahahaha!" His loud laughter, along the Instructor's, left us baffled. Is he doing this to spare us the embarrassment?

"Oh... Yes, sir. It was merely an act to show you how good we get along." Nice reaction Tama. Oh, Mikoto's back.

"Hey guys... Hm? What happened?" She stared with a finger on her lips at the blushing faces of the rest and the laughing adults on the side.

"Don't ask Mikoto. Just don't."

"Thank God Yoroi didn't heard that." Me and Chizuru share a sigh.

"Hm? Hey, what happened? Meiya-san, why is everybody acting so strange?"

"I do not know. Takeru refuses to tell me why he can't share with me some-"

"Mitsurugi, when quiet you're prettier." Kei put one finger over Meiya's mouth, saving the day.

"Well, let us continue with the tour then!" And as Tama's Dad prepared to move…

**VROOOOM! VROOOOM! VROOOOM!**

Thank you HSST, for saving me from this awkward moment.

"This alarm..." The girls look in shock at the red sirens.

"Undersecretary, DEFCON 2 has just been declared. It seems a destroyer lost control and is going to fall near us. Please accompany me to the underground command room." The Instructor apparently received her orders from a communicator.

"I see. What will be of the Cadets?"

"I do not know. For the time being, they should-"

"Surface Pilot Cadet Squad 207th. Assemble immediately in Briefing Room N°2. I repeat-"

"They're calling us to the briefing room?!" Chizuru's yell was mired by fear. The rest also looked tense as a cable.

"What is the meaning of this?! Ugh, Yuuko!" The Instructor sighed as she stroked the top of her head. "Squad! Head to the briefing room on the double!"

"Roger!"

"Take care, Tama." Tama's Dad took one last look at her before leaving.

"Y-Yeah... I'm off."

* * *

**Some moments later.**

* * *

Sensei's explanation went by just as I remember it, with the Undersecretary chiming in midway, until she revealed the OTH Cannon.

"This is one of this base's greatest weapons, the OTH Cannon. It's already assembled, ready to fire. We'll take it down with this."

"Professor, the OTH Cannon isn't an anti-air weapon! It doesn't-"

"Oh yes, it can do it. It's our best bet after all. And we did improve our base's equipment not so long ago." She sent a brief glance at me.

Right, she did mention this yesterday, that the new radars and sensors will help Tama with more accurate data on her Fubuki, even when the Fubuki itself cannot be upgraded. She also said that she could indirectly help her aim by upgrading her TSF's auto-aiming data with that of the training units we have been developing here. I mean, she did say that the auto-lock wasn't good enough, and that she wanted me to prove her how good going manual was, but I didn't expect her to try to improve the response time of the automatic aim systems too. Is that why I didn't miss most of my attacks during Niigata? Just how good are those new sensors? I'll have to read the docs throughly when I get the chance.

Sensei explains to the rest how the OTH works, it sounds exactly the same as what I remember. Except something about how she improved the shell's CPU to make it more accurate. Did she use something from Alt. IV, just like she did for the XM3?

"Professor! What are you saying?! Tamase is still a mere Cadet!" Glad to see the Instructor doesn't just go along with this mad plan, even if it is our best bet.

They start going back and forth again. Tama is clearly shaking now, holding her shoulders tightly. Eventually, the Instructor submits to Sensei's plan and faces us.

"The fate of this base... is in your hands now, Tamase." The rest hold their breaths, Tama seems to have stopped breathing as she stood frozen in place.

"No... I can't... I'm not... I'm…"

"If the Professor has chosen you above all the pilots in this base, it means you're our best bet to avoid this crisis." She tried to pat Tama's shoulder, but she moved backwards. Still quivering, she retreated away from us and the Instructor.

"I can't... I can't protect you. I'll fail…"

"Tama, please calm down. Listen to Papa, you can do it. That won't happen again, you've been training for this, haven't you?" He tried to get near her, but she kept moving away towards the door.

"Tamase, keep wasting your time and the whole base is going to disappear. Your father right there will die too. Do you want that to happen?"

"I can't do it!" Tama sprints away, not even stopping at her Father's hand.

Her Father looks at the door, grimacing at Tama's reaction. The rest are all clearly staring hatefully at Sensei.

"...Professor, I do think you're going too far." The Instructor sent a scornful gaze at Sensei, who returned one full of stalagmites.

"Marimo, that only matters if we survive."

"Professor... Why can't we evacuate? Or have someone else shoot it down?" Mikoto stepped up, despite her shaking hands.

"Even if we evacuated, the secondary wave would scorch us to death, and it's not like we have the time to get many people under B10F in less than fifteen minutes. As for why it has to be Tamase, it's because she has the best numbers. She is the number one sniper not only from this base but from the whole Far East Defense Line, I am not exaggerating. But I will only wait five minutes for her, I do have other pilots. However, do let me tell you that this will reflect negatively in your resumes, to run away from duty like this. Now, go and see if you can find her and bring her to Hangar 16. I'll be waiting."

"Everyone, let's go!" I scream as I leave the briefing room. Sensei gives me a faint smile. Everything is under control, huh? Regardless, it has to be Tama. Otherwise, her self-esteem will plummet if she runs away now. Not only for the Kashgar mission but for her own growth as well, she has to surpass that fear.

All of us take a different area, I rush towards Tama's room in the barracks.

"Tama, are you there?" With the sirens booming around, I enter the dark room.

"...What should I do?" I turn the lights on and she her shivering on her chair.

And on the desk, there were the sauntpaulias. Our flowers, the ones that brought us together. Memories of our times, both in my world and in the other loops come back to me. As well as her ends. When she was devoured by the Tanks, when the Superior turned her into a Soldier-Class, when a light post squashed her beyond recognition. Tama…

"Hey. How're you feeling?" I slowly approach her, she's still crying.

"...I'm scared. I can't do this."

"Nice flowers, by the way. It's a wonder they grew so much in a place like this." She looked up with her reddened and teary eyes.

"...Papa gave me the seeds when I enlisted here. They're called sauntpaulias, it took a lot of time for them to bloom. Actually, they got sick not so long ago. They almost withered."

"That's a relief."

"I don't know about that." Huh? Her voice sounded broken, is she not happy that they didn't die?

"Why do you say that? Didn't you take care of them a lot?"

"...They remind me of my Mom. And that makes me sad sometimes." Her mother? Now that I think about it... I never met her Mom, and they never talked about her when I got into a relationship with her. I don't really remember that much from our relationship back in my world, so I have no idea what kind of woman she was.

"But... You didn't like your Mom?" She rises her head and I unconsciously take a step back.

"Of course I did! She was... I adored her. She was always tending to the flowers in the gardens, back when all of this war was so far away." She again hugs her sides as her gaze sinks lower and lower.

"Then, don't you want to protect that memory?"

"...I can't do it." She slumps into her seat again.

"Tama, I think you can do it. I've seen your progress, I think you have what it takes to rise up to the occasion." I try to speak softly and crouch near her seat. Our eyes meet and the distorted light within her gaze makes my heart tear up inside.

"...Why? Why do you believe that? You could do it instead of me, you're so much better."

"I'm not as good as you. The TSFs have proved that, I'm decent but you're a natural. Have some faith in yourself, Tama."

"I can't do it! I just took my first piloting run, I get... really anxious all the time. If it weren't for the auto-lock, I'm sure I would miss all of my shots. I can't even think, I just shoot! My hands get all sweaty, I can feel this pounding in my head... If you all weren't by my side... Someone like me can't protect anyone."

"Nobody can protect it's own life alone though."

"Huh?" She looks at me again, I wipe the tears of her eyes before continuing.

"Someone once told me that, in my old squad. I don't think it's a bad thing, we all get really scared from time to time. Hell, when I started I was such a failure, if my whole squad hadn't got together to get me in form I wouldn't be here today. It's not a sin to rely on others, Tama. Because I'm sure the rest feel the same, they're also anxious and nervous. And because you're behind them, they can rush forward without fear." She shakes her head as she hugs her sides tighter.

"That's wrong. No one could feel safe with me…"

"The flowers do though. And anyways, we can't run or hide. We gotta face this head on, and I believe you're our best bet, so at the very least I feel safe with you." I smile at her as I get closer, she looks at me, tears falling from her cheeks.

"That's not... I can't…"

"Tama, even if you don't, the Professor can get someone else to do it. But there is a reason she chose you above everyone on the base, think about it. If whoever takes the shot fails, wouldn't you regret it? Wouldn't you keep thinking on 'what if I had'? It's a great responsibility, to defend the whole base. But isn't that what you've been training for? Even if it's fighting the BETA, shooting down an HSST, or defending a base, didn't you train because you wanted to protect something?" I reach out for her head, to try to calm her down. However, she knocks my hand away quite strongly, making me fall backwards.

"SHUT UP!"

"Eh? T-Tama?" Her shout caught me off guard, her eyes were sharp, she was angry. I remained still on the ground as a monster spawned itself within Tama's eyes.

"What do you know about me?! What do you know about war?! You were living in America, what do you know of this war?! Don't talk to me like that when you haven't lost anyone close to... Ah..." She stops shouting and starts to cry again as she turns away from me. What did... happen to her?

"Tama, you mentioned your mother a while ago. Does that have anything to do with this?" I slowly get up, minding my distance.

"...Please leave."

"Is that what you truly want?" She nods slowly.

"Well... Take it easy then. I'll go shoot that thing down. Or fail miserably at it."

"...Eh?"

I turn back and try to leave but I feel a tug on my back.

"…Why? Why would you do it? It's impossible... W-We're just Cadets, we can't…"

"Tama, there is always a way to make things happen, just that sometimes we can't see it right away. You know... I lost everything I had before coming here."

"Huh? You lost... everything?" How many times? I don't even know anymore.

"My base was attacked by the BETA, everyone on my squad died. I was the sole survivor, so I decided that I would fight to bring some peace to the world they left behind." Though it's actually worse than that, since I have my world's blood on my hands now too along all the fuck ups during my loops in the Betaverse. Both from the time I ran away and from this time.

"Your base... Your squad... But then, why did you come here? Why didn't you stay in America?"

"Because this is the place where I can help the most. Someone I respect a lot told me that those who wish to bring forth a change in this world must not look away from their responsibilities and must not waver when they have to bloody their own hands. I don't want to lose everything again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I don't know what you went through, and I won't lie to you. I don't understand you, everything won't be alright, and all of us will be dead in around ten minutes if we do nothing. So, if you think about it, doing something and failing equals the same as doing nothing, right?" I turn around and smile at her, her eyes oscillate around the room.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Is is really the same though? Even if you failed, do you think we would hate you? We wouldn't have the time, I assure you. But, even if we will disappear, even if this is where we die, I want to live. So, even if it's pointless, I'll do my best. Because a little something is better than nothing. Even if I fail, at the least I'll know that I tried and I won't die with the weight of the 'what if' in my heart. I'll take it all in and break through my fears, because I have something worth protecting here."

"...You're strong. I'm not. I couldn't possibly…"She shivers as she wipes the tears off her face.

"Nah, I'd say I'm an idiot who doesn't understand the situation. And even then, I still believe you would be better for this. Tama, I believe in you. So, even if you fail, I won't hate you for it, and neither will anyone from the squad. If this are our last minutes alive, would you rather be here, alone in the darkness? Or do you want to protect this base, or at least your father?"

"I... I can't. I'll just..." Her breathing gets rugged. There's no point in pushing her more. I don't know what's different this time, but she can't do it.

"Alright. Forgive me for being so pushy. I gotta get to the hangar. Bye Tama." I move towards the door and get back to the hallway.

"...Wait."

"Hm?" I turn around. Tama had her eyes closed with both hands grabbing the ribbon of her uniform.

"Shirogane-san, do you truly think... I can save Papa? Do you really believe in me?"

"Yeah, I do. And even if it's not you, if we fail it's all the same. But do you want to be the one to protect him? Do you want to stop that HSST?"

"...Yes. S-So... even if I fail... You all won't hate me?" Tears again fall from her face, what the hell happened to her in this world?

"At the very least, I won't." She takes a deep breath, she's still doubting.

The Nucleus did seem to be causing some weird stuff in them lately, right? Let's see if I can make that work on my favor. I get close to her and crouch in front, looking at her in the eye.

"Say Tama. Why do you want to fight?"

"...Why? I… I wanted to…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But let me tell you why I fight. I want to someday recover my peace."

"Peace?" She makes a conflicted expression as she tries to drive back the pearls that come out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I'd like to live long enough to see a world with some semblance of peace back. That's why I would go and try to shoot that thing down, that's why I came here instead of staying in America. Now, I don't know why you fight, but let me ask you something. Would you like to see those flowers blossoming somewhere under the sun?" I try to recall those two years we spent together on that other world. Where we planted the sauntpaulias on the base and got them to bloom.

"I… I don't know… I'm just…"

"Take the HSST out of the picture. Even if it's just for a little while. Would you like to have your own garden?"

"…Yes. I… do want to. But now…" She's no longer shaking. Please Tama.

"Tama, don't let the fear control you. You didn't endure all the trainings for this to end here, right? I'm sure you can go out there and take that son of a bitch down if you put your mind to it." She stares at me, distorted by the tears those eyes of her are having a storm inside of them right now.

"...Do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes, I believe in you. And if you're scared, you can just shout your fear away!"

"Shout?"

"I normally joke around when I'm nervous, but shouting works too." I stand up, not breaking eye contact. "Tama, would you like to have a garden again?"

"Yes."

"And you want to protect your Dad?" She nods. "Then, don't be scared. So, what do you wanna do?"

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. And after opening her eyes she comes to my side.

"L-Let's go. I... I'll do it. I will... I will protect Papa! And all of you! I won't... I won't let anyone die! I will show Papa the result of my efforts! And someday… I'll show him a new garden, like the one we had before." She wipes her tears and shouts loudly. Despite her shaking frame, her eyes burned with a passion that I've rarely seen in her. Did my little bet work? Regardless, it's good to see her out of that swamp.

"Alright then, you better hurry up. We gotta get to the hangar before the Professor picks someone else."

"Ah! Yes, let's hurry!"

After taking her to the hangar, the Instructor came for me. We all gathered at the rooftop again, just like during the first loop.

"You made it just in time, Takeru." Meiya smiles at me as she passes me my transceiver.

"I'm glad she agreed. She was really shaken, I tell you."

"Good boy." Kei I'm happy that you're happy, but don't pet me like that.

"Tamase, are you ready?" Sensei's voice rings on my ears.

"Ready anytime!" Tama's firm voice replied.

Sensei gave her the explanation and finishes it with an 'Impress your father, Squad Leader Tamase.", nothing goes unnoticed in this base, huh? So far so good, we still have enough time to fire three shots.

"Loading first shell. Aligning shot. Checking target's trajectory... All green." Tama's voice showed no hint of hesitation.

"Firing in ten, nine..." Piatif announced the countdown. "…Three, two, one…"

**BOOM!**

And there goes the first shot. Tama loads the second shell.

"Impact in ten, nine... two, one... Target Intact!" Piatiff notifies us, clearly tense. No changes to that, huh?

"Two more shots..." Mikoto holds both hands together in a prayer like pose tightly.

"She can do it." Kei was also tense as she gazed at the sky.

"Actualizing data... Aligning shot..." C'mon Tama, you can do it! After the countdown the second shot is fired.

"Impact in ten, nine, eight... two, one... Target Intact! 115 seconds before impact!"

And it also missed. Just like during the first loop.

"Tamase..." The Instructor took off her transceiver and bit her lips. Even if she is super harsh with us, she still values our squad a lot. I was a fool to think she was just an angry version of Marimo-chan.

"You look extremely calm, Takeru."

"Hm? Of course I am, Meiya. Because Tama's gonna take that thing down." She smirks as she heard my answer.

"You have complete faith in her, huh?"

"Don't we all?" The rest finally sigh and recover a small smile.

"Everyone... I will not miss, I was just getting used to this cannon. Next shot... will hit."

"Go for it, Tama!"

"Yes!"

We all look at the sky as Piatiff announces the countdown for the last shot. Tama takes one last breath and shoots, the rumbling shaking the air one last time.

**BOOM!**

But the result from the shot…

...was not what I, or anyone for that matter, expected. Piatiff's terrified voice revealed something that clearly haunted her.

"This readings... A G-Bomb?!" The mention of the G-Bomb froze all of us in place. A G-Bomb was inside the HSST, and when Tama took it down it exploded.

"Professor, did I heard that right?! Did you just say a G-Bomb?!" The Instructor's tension was apparent as she screamed into the transceiver.

"Can everyone hear me? It seems a G-Bomb was also present in the HSST, according to the data it exploded on midair. So far, it seems like it has done no damage. Tamase, you just saved Japan from being hit by a third G-Bomb." Is this for real? Or is Sensei saying this... No, she wouldn't joke around with this kind of threat. But this means…

"I did WHAT?!" Tama's shock was not unexpected.

"Those damn Americans!" Meiya's scream filled the rooftop as the rest had disgusted scowls in their faces. Of course, that's what they would think. A plan to either take down Alt. IV or worsen the relations of the Empire with America. Who set this up?

"We're back to DEFCON 4. All units, stand by until further orders are given."

Sigh... We avoided this incident, but this will cause a lot more problems going forward. One thing is for sure, whoever set this up wanted the whole base gone, including the lower floors. This is a declaration of war.

* * *

_Same Day. 6:43 PM._

_(Launch Pad.)_

* * *

"This inspection was much more lively than I expected thanks to all of you. As a father, I have not enough words to thank you. Tama, you must cherish this friends you've made no matter what may come."

"Yes, I will."

"And I hope you don't give Squad Leader Sakaki more trouble from now on."

"Eh?!" The rest look surprised. Of course he knew.

"And also... I hope you can find here a path you can walk confidently. Cadet Mitsurugi, please look after her. I'm sorry to impose this on you like this, despite my standing." Huh? What's this about? The rest look surprised too, except Meiya.

"It is no trouble. She is a valuable friend, of course I'll look after her." Tama's Dad smiles from ear to ear.

"I see. Tama, take care. And all of you too, good luck in your training."

"Salute!" We all salute him as he boards his ride and it takes off.

It must be hard, to just say goodbye like this. But in a way, that is also a blessing. Because someday there will be no more goodbyes to say. Just like how my Tama is gone forever, someday even this fragile gaze of understanding between them will crumble. To stall that moment for as long as I can, and to do the same for the rest of the squad... That is why I'm here. Thanks for reminding me of that, Tama.

"Shirogane-kun, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look so serious, are you alright?" Chizuru looked at me worriedly. I suppose that I was being too quiet.

"I mean... I was just thinking about how nice it is that they can still say their goodbyes, even if they can just salute each other."

"...I see." Chizuru, who lost her mother, must know what I'm talking about here.

"Miki-san, you were amazing! What you took down was even smaller than that!" Mikoto hugged Tama tightly. A lil' bit too... Hey stop! You're choking her!

"Mikoto, for the love of God, control yourself!"

"Well, sorry! I can't be as calm as you! She literally saved Japan from being hit by a G-Bomb!" She waves her arms around as I pull her away from Tama.

"A G-Bomb... Awhawhawha..." Tama starts swaying left and right with swirly eyes.

"Great, now she's nervous again."

"Tamase, you performed admirably. You truly are the Far East's best sniper!" Meiya smiles at her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Mitsurugi, that's wrong." For Kei to contradict Meiya…

"Hm? How is it wrong?"

"She's our sniper. That's what counts. Good job, Tamase." She again starts petting Tama's head.

"Haauuu... You're gonna make me cry again."

"Tamase, you saved all of us. And that's without taking into account the matter of the G-Bomb. Be more proud of yourself!" Chizuru patted her shoulders making her finally smile again.

"Thank you. I was actually... really nervous. I could do it... because you were all there, believing in me, giving me courage. I won't hold you back anymore, I'll do my best from now on. So…"

"Tamase, you're always doing your best. Don't cry and look up proudly! You've proved your worth today." The Instructor smiles at her, and after seeing that Tama regained her composure, she turned around and returned to the base, not without giving us a warning. "I think you probably know, but keep the matter of the G-Bomb a secret. You only know that because we connected you to the line. No words, to anyone." Meiya seemed upset but also nodded at her words.

After she leaves Mikoto starts hugging Tama again.

"Miki-san, you definitely were awesome today! We're gonna have to improve to catch up to you!"

"No, that's not true!" Tama was again blushing as Mikoto laughed.

"Yoroi is right. We all have to make our best efforts in the mock battles that will come. We can't hold back Tamase after all." Chizuru winks at her, making Tama look downwards as a blush stronger than the sunset made it's way to her face.

"Thank you everybody. Really." She looks at us with shining eyes. Her complexion is the complete opposite of the one she had when she shouted at me, now looking truly happy.

"No. Thank you for protecting us, Tama." She again smiles as she gives a little jump.

"But really, your dad is as cheerful as you!" Mikoto comments as we return into the base.

"Yeah, Papa is always trying to smile through all the hard stuff."

"I didn't knew he was someone so important. Forgive all those times I talked down to you, Tamase." Chizuru gives her a small bow, making Tama nervous again. Talking about her Dad…

"By the way, why did he ask you to look out for her, Meiya?" She opens her eyes wide and looks away in a hurry.

"Eh? I'm... I think I shouldn't say." She caressed her ponytail as she looked away.

"It's alright, Mitsurugi-san. I'll tell them myself." Tama stops in her tracks and steps towards the rest of us. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, then she timidly looks up at us. "I am... well... The thing is... My family... is part of the Tozama. We are... or rather were direct servants of the Shogun, when she still was only the head of the Koubuin House."


	31. The String that Connect Us

**Chapter 31: The String that Connects Us**

* * *

_November 30th. 07:24 PM. _

_(PX.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

We were all sitting on our usual table. Kyozuka-san brought dinner for us. Or almost, because obviously all I got was a scowl as if she were smelling rotten food.

Tama wanted to explain to us her situation, and asked us to hear her out. And so, here we are.

"Um... So, about me and my family. You all know how the ranks work right? Well, the Tamase family was always one linked to archery. We had our own dojo and all back in Osaka. Due to how things turned out after the return to the Imperial rule, due to us staying neutral we were given the Tozama rank, and every generation we had to redeem ourselves to keep our status."

We all waited for her to gather her thoughts, and after a short while she spoke up again.

"My family was close to the Koubuin House, due to our same values about how one should fight and maintain the lineage's honor. Even when guns became the norm, archery was preserved as a symbol of our traditions, and as such my family was one of the few that was directly assigned under the command of the Koubuin family, despite being of Tozama rank. So we were kinda like an anomaly, I think? When I was little and I went with my parents to pay a visit to the Koubuin's Main House, we were looked at very badly by some of the other servants. Papa was never a warrior, he always preferred to settle things with words, so I could hear some people calling him a coward behind our backs." Tama's voice creaked as she remembered that, her gaze trailed off the table, her figure clearly distraught with the memory she had recalled.

"...Such improper behavior. Tamase, you shouldn't feel ashamed of your origins." Meiya firmly stared at Tama, who gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Well, things weren't so good with the last Head of the Koubuin House, since he wanted to be part of the vanguard in the war against the BETA, from what I heard from Papa. When the capital was attacked by terrorists on the 97, we had just gone to visit them and..." Tama paused for a while, breathing deep through her nose as she closed her eyes. "Well, Papa got into an argument with the Head, and he ended up taking me back home in a hurry. I learned later that he resigned his title and decided to go work for the UN and the Parliament."

"Huh? But why would he..." Chizuru hugged herself with one hand as she looked at Tama.

"After that... Most of our friends started calling us traitors, saying that we should be exiled... Since then I... Well, many of my friends started shunning me out, and the ones who remained close were also secluded during school. That's why I don't really like seeing you fight, the ones who tried to defend me ended up being punished by the Director and teachers, for being disruptive to the class. I'm used to being ignored by now, and I know I'm not that smart either, that's why I always do my best and try to stay positive! Because that's... that's all I'm good for." Kei pet her head, causing her to look up. Her quivering eyes soon relax as she sees us.

"Tamase, you're no burden. And nobody here thinks you're a traitor, your Father is still working for the good of the Empire, just as we're doing now." Chizuru spoke softly, looking tenderly at her. I mean, she may relate to it, since she's still trying to do her part while being on the UN, and while her Father is the Prime Minister.

"Really? You don't think I'm... dead weight? That I'm in the way?" Her downcast eyes looked at us, like a stray puppy looking for a house. All of us smiled at her, making a sliver of tears appear.

"Miki-san, you're really good for so many more things you don't even notice! I mean, outside of your gun skills, you're always the one who notices when we forget something in the changing room or when we're moving wrong in the sim." Mikoto joined her hands and did little jumps in her seat, which made Tama laugh a bit.

"Yoroi speaks the truth. Your attention to those little details is a most remarkable trait. And your positivity is a very good thing to have, you're the one who always keeps the peace between Sakaki and Ayamine after all."

"Yup, without you these two would be at each other's throat all the time." Kei and Chizuru both narrow their eyes at me in perfect synchrony.

"That's not true..." Tama looked down again. And as if in sync…

"Pure slander."

"I wouldn't go causing us problems so often. While it's true that Tamase helps in keeping Ayamine in check, I am not so childish to-"

"Sassaki."

"What was that?!"

"See?" Kei smirks at her, Tama and Mikoto's eyes become white little dots as they exchange glances. So harshly thoughtful as always.

"Grrr…"

"Sakaki, Ayamine. Please do not start again. Tamase, none of us see you as a traitor or a burden. You're our precious comrade, so please do not be so down."

"Hauuu... Thank you all. Really, I'll do my best to not get so depressed from now on." He quivered a little, but she rubbed her eyes and returned a bright gaze to us. "Well, that's the reason why I joined the UN. I didn't feel welcome where I was. I felt that trying to reclaim my title would be the same as leaving Papa alone, and anyways most people there hated me. So I decided that I would try to help him, even if I couldn't do much."

"Good girl, you're really brave." Kei started petting her again, but more softly this time.

"Man, you had it rough. You should be more proud of yourself, Tama. It takes a lot of guts to turn your back and do what you think is right in a situation like that." I smile at her, but she drops her gaze again.

"I didn't really have a choice. I mean, not matter what I did everyone kept calling me a traitor and pushing me away." Meiya and Chizuru's eyes tense up, they can't meet Tama's gaze. Holding part of their uniforms roughly, moving their closed lips around. Considering how they acted towards me and how Tama tried to defend me from time to time… Maybe they said something hurtful to her?

"But really, that shot was awesome! You're really something else, so don't get all down. You're a crucial part of the team!" Mikoto beamed again as she dove into her food.

"Truly marvelous. It honestly is a bit shocking to think we have to fight against you now." Meiya folded her arms solemnly nodding to herself.

"Don't say that, please. I'm just doing... I will try to not disappoint you." Tama's eyes got mired by a dark mist as she grabbed her ribbon and slowly pulled from side to side.

"Ahaha, relax Tama. Meiya didn't mean anything bad, she's just being her usual competitive self." She nods at my words with a smirk.

"Indeed. I relish the challenge of such a fierce opponent. I will find a way to rush past your sniping, so do not hold back on me Tamase. It is an honor to be able to spar against someone as skilled as you." Meiya's wide smile melted away Tama's stiffness as she also returned to her usual happy look, albeit with her gaze still down.

"And it's not like we haven't got a weirdo in the team. At least someone can shoot down Takeru now."

"Watch it Mikoto. I won't cover you next time we fight." I fake a pout and look away. Everybody starts to laugh, except Kei who simply smiled faintly.

"Well, all of us hold no ill will towards you Tamase. In fact, I can relate to what you've gone through." Chizuru must have gotten harassed by some nationalistic prick, since she's the Prime Minister's daughter. "So, don't worry. We're all your friends here. I'm the one that has to apologize actually, for what I said to you before. I'm sorry, truly." Chizuru, Meiya and Kei give Tama small bow, but Tama's eyes grow wide and white again.

"No, don't apologize. I didn't... I didn't take it badly. While it did hurt me, I don't hold it against you. So let's leave that behind, and let's start looking forward as a team, yes?" She truly is what brings this squad together when things go south. Her cheerful and honest smile melts the ice that had made it's way into the three's eyes, leaving nothing but a warm light within.

"That's right. In the end, Kei-san protected us from the soldiers, and you two helped Takeru finish the CCSE. And it's not like you haven't changed your attitude, I can see you three are trying your best to mend that stuff. So no more bringing that up!" Mikoto points a finger at them and they let out a little chuckle. Glad to see they're still on good terms.

"Well, if we can leave that behind us, then let's do so. Just to be clear, nobody here thinks you're a bother or a traitor. So don't be afraid of speaking up when you feel you have to." Tama gives a nod to Chizuru, leaving the traces of shadow behind.

"Thank you, everybody. Let's do our best in the mock battles, and let's get commissioned as fast as possible. As a team." Tama said with small flames in her eyes. Shame she doesn't know the 'FWOOOH!' here, she could use a battle cry to pump herself up.

"Yeah!" Mikoto raised her hand and, after a second of hesitation on Tama's side, both did a high five. Kei smiled at them, while the other two drank some water.

"Good to see you've cheered up, Tama. Well guys, I can't really stay here, so I'm back to my cell. Good night." I stand and wave at them.

"Ah! Shirogane-san!"

"Hm? What's up, Tama?" Her eyes swayed away and without looking at me she again tugged at her ribbon.

"F-Forgive me for hitting and screaming at you. You were just trying to cheer me up and I... I…"

"It's cool, I was kinda pushy back there. I'm the one that should apologize." Tama looks at me and gives me a smile. Glad to see she didn't got all negative with how I pushed her. I mean, with all the shit she's gone through I'm lucky she doesn't hate my guts. You're too sweet to be true, Tama.

"Takeru, what did you do?" Meiya looked at me, scanning my face with her deep eyes.

"Nothing much, I was just being my usual obnoxious self." I shrug but Tama jumps in, protesting against my words.

"That's not true. He was just trying to get me out of myself. I ended up screaming at him when he only was trying to give me courage." Tama looks down as some clouds appear on her face.

"Don't be so down. You ended up rising up on your own, that's what matters. You saved us today Tama, there's nothing to forgive. So stop being so mopey and give us a smile!"

"Huh, so Shirogane-kun can be kind when he wants to." Chizuru gestured towards me, as if she had seen some surreal thing happen in front of her.

"Hey!"

"The end is near." Kei, you're lucky you're so endearing.

"It is a relief to hear you can be considerate, Takeru. You truly seem to be able to do anything." Sigh... Meiya, stop with the praise.

"You're making it sound as if you thought I was some kind of brute."

"You are quite harsh with us in our training after all." Meiya, you're the one who keeps asking me to not hold back.

"Yes, that's true. Shirogane-kun is always bossing us around, telling us when to move and all. Imagine if he were the Squad Leader." Chizuru joked along, smiling at me.

"May that day never come." I know you want to cheer Tama up, but don't use me as fodder dammit.

"Awhawha... Don't say that! Shirogane-san is really kind you know, he didn't get angry, and he remained calm, a-and... and he kept encouraging me. Don't say bad things about him please." Tama's soft and polite, but firm, tone made the other three drop their teasing smiles and giggle at her.

"So guys, how are we gonna fight in our mock battles?" Mikoto always marching to her own beat to the rescue.

"How? The Instructor is the one that will decide that." Chizuru replied as she started to eat.

"I hope I get to spar against you Takeru." Meiya says with glee. Look at you, you think you can beat me. How cute.

"Someone wants to keep losing it seems." I return a tease and she purses her lips at me.

"I will not lose! I'll make you kiss the ground this time." Her eyes returned to those determined, blazing eyes of hers that I'm so used to seeing.

"We'll see. I gotta go, later guys."

It's nice to see that Tama got out of that gloom mood she was in. And it's also nice to see that we've left behind those tense days. Hopefully we can keep the peace for a little while longer.

* * *

_Same Day. 08:26 PM._

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Of course this didn't happen before. The only time I've seen an actual G-Bomb was during Operation Iceberg when we couldn't complete Alt. IV, and you can also count the XG exploding in Sadogashima, I guess." Shirogane sighs then takes his cup and drinks again.

"I see. This will be a real pain for us. Even if the Americans are willing to trade the Hi-MAERF Project for the XM3, the Empire might pressure the UN somehow to stop the deal. And that's being reasonable, some people might want the UN out of here in a flash once this reaches their ears."

The bad news might arrive tomorrow, with a formal request from the Shogunate for an explaination as to what transpired. It might work in our favor that a former noble protected the Empire from 'the American toy', but since we are seen as America's puppet things may go very wrong very quickly.

"Well, we may be able to keep the Empire on our side once we roll out the Kagerou's new parts and the Shin too. Once it's made know we gave the Empire a stealth system, I'm sure many important people will stop being so adamant about wanting us gone." He says, not a hint of doubt in his voice or in his shiny eyes.

Of course that they'll be happy. But I still gave them the toned down versions of the radars and sensors. I'm keeping the real deal for my use exclusively, no way in hell I'll hand the Empire this work of art.

"At this point we can only hope for the best, since this is completely out of our control. How was Tamase? Did she have a breakdown or something?" He smiles at me as he chuckles.

"She almost had one, truth be told. But honestly, I'm glad she could do it on her own. I think she will improve a lot from now on." I'm glad my little bet worked out.

Marimo was really worried about both of them. Now that she also suffered it herself, she sympathizes with the Undersecretary's plight. To be scorned and treated as a traitor just for joining the UN, even if you're still devoted to your nation. And since she wanted to let them have a happy reunion, I gave the OK for them to fool around a bit. Considering Tamase's display and the effect this will have on her performance going forward, it was a small price to pay. And it's not like I care about formalities anyways. After all, who knows if they'll get the chance to see each other again?

"That's a relief to hear. And about Tamase's background, don't worry about it. I knew beforehand she and her Father used to be nobles, I thought you knew as well."

"Sigh... This world gets weirder every day. For them to be a Tozama family that served the Koubuin's... Do you think Tama's Dad knew about me?" He crosses his arms as he leans back into the sofa.

"I mean, he didn't seem to recognize you so I don't think so. It's not like each servant of the Shogun knows about every other servant in the House. Remember that they were the lowest rank of nobles, and going by that memory, this world's you was quite close to the Shogun growing up. I don't think Tamase or her father ever got to meet the Shogun when she was little."

"I see. Alright, I'm sure you have a lot to do so I'll go back to Hangar 90."

"Wait, Shirogane. Do you know where is Yashiro?" He freezes as he gets up, furrowing his brows at me.

"What do you mean? Isn't she in Sumika's room?"

"No, I sent her along Marimo to greet the Undersecretary but she never came back. I thought she was with you but she hasn't returned yet."

"Wait, so where is she then?" It seems like he doesn't know, but wasn't she with them when the alarm rang?

"That's what I want to know. You don't know where she is?"

"How could I... Ah." He opens his eyes wide as if he had closed a window without saving the doc he was working on.

* * *

**One trip to the bathrooms later…**

* * *

"Seriously, why do you always agree to that?" Shirogane questioned Yashiro as she ate her dinner. He looked really conflicted for some reason.

"She looked like she wanted to impress her Dad. So I helped." She smiles at him causing him to sigh. Hehe, when you're with Yashiro you do make very amusing faces Shirogane.

"Shirogane, did Yashiro do this before?" I move my bangs out of my eyes as he looks upwards, moving his head.

"All the time. I haven't seen her refuse that order even once." He raises both hands to the air as he sits on his sofa.

"Well, let's get back on track. Shirogane, I have a mission for you this Sunday."

"A mission?" He sits up straight, his eyes become focused on me.

"I want you to start training Yashiro to pilot."

"Wait, what? You want Kasumi to pilot?" He seemed surprised, he took a look at her and she gave him a smile.

"Yes. She does have a personal TSF that only she can use to it's full extent, and I know no better pilot to teach her than you. Not like she'll listen to anyone else." Yashiro nods. Shirogane scratches his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"That's another difference to the list. So, why can't we have her ride a Type-00 or a modified Kagerou?"

"Because that TSF has many special sensors that were made especially for it. Even if we can't use it for it's original purpose, I belive that it would prove useful during a Hive infiltration or during a crowded fight." I did remember we had it when he asked me to put sensors on the swords. Even if it's specs are outdated, it's nothing we can't improve with our current developments.

"And why can't we make new versions of those things for the Kagerou? Or for the Shin?" Making new versions?

Wait, he's right. I do have new tech now, thanks to him. And we need a test pilot for the Shin, and Yashiro's previous numbers are actually decent... It would require some modifications to the Shin's frame... But I could definitely…

"Sensei!" Shirogane apparently got fed up with me keeping quiet and raised his voice. He just can't sit still for a minute.

"You're right. But we would have to modify the Shin Kagerou for it to work properly. For the time being, Yashiro will keep using the Mindseeker until we confirm whether we can replicate the ESP sensors."

"The Mindseeker?"

"It's my machine. I was supposed to pilot it with... my sister. But since Alt. III was scrapped, we never got deployed." Yashiro looks downwards as her eyes tremble a bit.

"Okay, hold up. Kasumi has a sister?"

"Shirogane, you didn't knew that? I thought you knew of Alt. III, going by your explanation." He groans as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"I knew Kasumi was involved in Alt. III, but I didn't knew she had a sister. I suppose she's another ESPer, right?" He looks at her and she nods, staring at him. She doesn't seem troubled, which means Shirogane doesn't think of them as witches or anything. It is a relief to have someone that Yashiro can open up to.

"Yes, she's also an ESPer. I heard we are twins, I was told her name was Inia."

"Huh. So, this Mindseeker can be piloted by two people at the same time?" He seems really interested in that.

"Yes, it's a variant of the F-14. I acquired one when Alt. IV started, when Yashiro was assigned under me. We're keeping it under wraps on Hangar 78, on B22F. If you accept, I'll transfer it to Hangar 90 under your care, Chief." I smile at him, causing him to blush. It's so fun to see him get all bashful.

"Stop calling me Chief. Well, if Kasumi is alright with it I'll do it. I mean, she's been exhausted these days, with the memory thing and all." He really over worries about just everything. That's because she's also helping me with some programming for the 00 Unit.

"I can do it." She moves her bunny ears up and down a few times, locking her eyes with him. He then gives a nod.

"Alright. Then I'll train you. But who is she going to pilot with? You did say the Mindseeker was a two-pilot TSF."

"You, of course."

"Huh? Oh, so I'll tag along with her to show her my movements on action. I get it."

"You'll be under the Viking callsign again. You're Viking 1 and she's Viking 2. I'll have you spar against the Valkyries this time. I already installed the XM3 onto the Mindseeker, so don't worry about it."

"Pfft..." He holds his mouth as he laughs. Yashiro pouts at him, then she starts lightly chopping his shoulder.

"Shirogane, what's the problem?"

"S-Sorry, I just imagined Kasumi wearing a viking helmet and waving an axe around. I couldn't contain myself, sorry about that." He chuckles a bit as Yashiro keeps chopping his shoulder.

"Sigh... You're awfully relaxed, as always. Well, in any case, I'll have to see if Yashiro can eventually pilot by herself. If she does, I'll start making a second Shin Kagerou for her. You two can rest for today, the base is in quite an uproar thanks to the G-Bomb."

"Yeah, I know. Tomorrow I do start with the mock battles. I left a report on how things are going on the usual folder. See you tomorrow, you two." With his usual smile he waves at us at the door before leaving.

"Bye bye." Yashiro waves at him back and he exits the office.

"Isn't it nice to have a partner again, Yashiro?"

"I just wanted to help. Thanks for letting me pilot again."

"Oh come on, I wanted you to pilot since a while ago and you refused. I wouldn't say no to such a prime chance to test this things. That being said... Yashiro, keep it under control. Don't force a link if either of you can't endure it." She nods at me, her cerulean crystals shining firmly within.

"Yes, I know. I don't like it either." She returns her attention to her plate.

It's not like I enjoy seeing Yashiro turning into that silent puppet, but I was curious the first times. The sheer power of the Mindseeker when she activated a psychic link was unmatched, I can't even begin to understand what could be achieved if she could go into Prafka if we had another ESPer on the base.

However, no pilot could withstand the pressure of the psychic link. And no one could become a stable trigger for her either. I believe Shirogane might be able to endure the strain from the link, even if he isn't an ESPer. Of course, it would have been better if we could have gotten Yashiro's sister with her too. Even so, she'll be a good addition to our forces if she can copy Shirogane's style, and on the off chance that he can withstand the effects of the psychic link we could have an unstoppable duo. But that's only if Shirogane can successfully link with Yashiro, and honestly I don't want to risk any damage to their psyche to test that out.

"Glad to hear that. You just focus on piloting normally for the time being, don't use your powers at all. Focus on Shirogane's mind and try to learn as much as you can from him. Keep the ESP sensors working at a stable rate, but do not try to pass that data directly to him, use the data link to show it to him."

"Yes, I'll do my best." She moves her bunny ears again, then she stands up and takes her empty plate with her. She's so diligent, as usual.

Though it's surprising I forgot about the Mindseeker. I can't keep everything in my head all the time, but I suppose letting Shirogane oversee Yashiro's training, and the possible second prototype of the Shin Kagerou, is the right choice. Now, I'll get to test those Type-00C the Valkyries have been training with this week and Yashiro's abilities. It's a shame the Shin isn't ready yet, but we'll get there eventually.

* * *

_December 1st. 05:43 PM._

_(Mana's Room.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

We remained seated in silence. Nobody dared to speak up. Yesterday's report was enough to anger Daizaburou-sama to the point he locked both Mion and Shion in their room. He vehemently scolded them, saying there was no way Takeru could be alive, that it was a spy trying to deceive us. Shion insisted that it was Takeru, going by the faces he made and the description of his childhood friends.

Daizaburou-sama was also very harsh with me when I presented him Takeru's Minaru Kamui. I almost broke down that day, to see his joyful face as he described his favorite food, then he changed it to that classic sad look with his cheeks slightly puffed that he always made when he was hungry. His tone, his eyes, everything was the same. And yet, Yuuhi-sama was clear. Takeru is dead.

However, yesterday's report brought us a great deal of chaos. He openly said he had amnesia, that he woke up in Alaska without much knowledge of his past. His records got erased when Yuuhi-sama assumed he had died during the bombardment of the Yokohama Hive with G-Bombs, and yet…

"...I believe we must test this man, to ascertain whether he speaks the truth or not." Daizaburou-sama thus spoke. Our orders were clear now, we had to act.

Today we saw his 'first' mock battle, and frankly it was like seeing through a window to the past. His movements were so precise, so gallant, and yet so less rushed, so much more polished. Meiya-sama couldn't measure up to him, he and his partners maintained a good pace and throughly defeated Meiya-sama's team. And he did it so carefully too, he didn't arise suspicions and did many subtle shots to aid his partners without being given the credit he deserved. He has grown so much, I'm so happy to see him be so calm again. And yet, it might not be him, and that tears up my heart. If he is indeed an impostor, I myself will give him the torture most cruel we have on the Empire.

"Um... General, what exactly are we to do?" Mion timidly spoke up, barely lifting her gaze from the floor.

"We will ask the XO to allow us to spar against them, on the excuse that we are testing Meiya-sama. You three, focus on him. Force him to show us his true strength. If it's truly him, he will remember our fights and his training. And if he isn't... You're allowed to make an unfortunate miss." He somberly declared. "Of course, if it is him indeed... Then the UN will have to give us a good explanation for this."

We all nod in complete agreement. Why is he here, under the UN's flag? How did they rescue him? And why didn't they sent him back? Of course, once the data got deleted they had no way to know who he was, but he should still have been wearing his red exosuit of the Royal Guard. Why didn't they ask the Empire about him? I cannot believe someone asked and we didn't notice, unless someone simply checked the databases, told the UN off and didn't even write that down.

It doesn't matter how this is resolved, our relations with the UN will suffer. If he isn't, we will have to take legal actions against them for this offense against the Empire. And if he is... I don't see Yuuhi-sama forgiving them. I don't think any explanation will suffice, they kept him from us for two years, and if it weren't for the XO, he may have remained in America forever. Did they intend to use him as a hostage, perhaps?

"Mana, Shion, Mion. You three and Kamiyo, Tomoe and Ebisu will fight against them. After that, I myself will notify Her Highness of the matter. I will not mention your doubts if he turns out to be an American, I know how much you loved him, I cannot blame you for believing he was still alive." He grabs his cup and drinks.

"Yes, Daizaburou-sama." We all reply in unison.

"That is all. I'll go request this to the XO in some moments, you six go check your Takemikazuchis."

We stand and bow to him before leaving. As we leave, my three subordinates stand in attention.

"Kamiyo, Tomoe, Ebisu. Follow us, we have to go check our Takemikazuchis." They give nod, placing themselves behind us. We all go towards the Hangar were our maintenance crew and TSFs were stationed.

To think we will use three Type-00F and Type-00A to spar with some Fubukis and a Gekishin. Tis nothing more than a sad joke.

"Um, Mana-sama, why are we tuning up our TSFs? I thought we were authorized to stay until next month?" Kamiyo asked me minding her distance and tone, not able to meet my gaze.

"It's an order from the General. Once we have gotten confirmation from him, I'll brief you on the details. By the way, during this brief task, both 2nd Lieutenants here will work along us. Mion will be Blood 5 while Shion will be Blood 6. Now, let us focus on the task at hand."

"...Mana-sama, may I?" Ebisu raised her hand slowly, she was trembling very subtly. I understand them being nervous with the General here, but this is too much.

"What is it, Ebisu?"

"Well, we noticed a few odd things about Cadet Shirogane when we were following him just after you left."

"What do you speak of?"

"Well, we noticed him meeting up with that Yashiro girl before he returned to the lower floors." Yashiro... The foreigner that for some reason bears a Japanese name. Another one of the many mysteries of this base. A moment, wasn't she an ESPer? Kamiyo then takes a step forward and speaks up.

"And we also noticed that... Meiya-sama was referring to him by his name."

"Eh?! She was?!" Mion and Shion replied in unison before me.

We did ask Meiya-sama about what she knew about him, and told her that he might be a spy using a fake identity... Or one of our fellows in service of the Koubuin House. She told us he said he had amnesia, and tried defending him when she thought we were judging him for being a foreigner. I've never seen Meiya-sama like that, so openly aggressive. Well they are twins, so I suppose it wouldn't be weird for her to fall for him too.

Of course, she became really anxious when we told her he might be a spy, and that the possibility of him being the person he claimed to be was very slim. But if she's openly calling him by his name and acting amicably with him... Is she being blinded by her feelings? Or is she trying to deceive him?

"Understood. We will keep watching over them, if you notice anything else notify me or the General as soon as you can."

"Yes, Mana-sama!"

* * *

_December 2nd. 06:46 AM._

_(Detention Barracks. Takeru's cell.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

Zzz…

"Takeru-san."

A pair of tiny hands shake me so tenderly it's almost like a massage.

"Mmmgghhh…"

"Takeru-san."

The shaking gets a bit faster.

So cold. Five more minutes.

"No. Get up."

Something rustle softly on top of me, suddenly the cold got worse.

"Kasumi, give me my blanket back." I open my eyes and am greeted by her smiling face as she moves back with my blanket in her hands.

"Good morning."

"Yawn... Good morning."

"It's almost seven. Get ready, we have the training at eight." She gives me back my blanket and slowly pats my head.

"I know, I know. I'll go take a shower and get changed, just wait a while." Man, I need some more sleep. How am I even supposed to take on the Valkyries like this?

* * *

**Some time after that.**

* * *

I watch the Mindseeker as the engineers are making the last checks to it. It looks nice honestly. I can see why it was nicknamed the Rock Owl, with a head like that.

Hangar 78 is much smaller than the other hangars, it only has space for up to five TSFs but it's outfitted with all kinds of machinery that I've never seen before.

"So Shirogane, what do you think?"

"Looks nice. What will Kasumi do exactly here?" Sensei moved closer and pointed to the shoulders of the Mindseeker.

"She will control the extra sensors it has on it's shoulders. I know you told me you've never piloted a Carrier-based TSF, so I'll explain how this thing is supposed to operate. The one sitting up front is the one who controls the weapons, while the one in the back is in charge of maneuvering. For this test, I want you to focus on moving the TSF as you usually do and let Yashiro be the one that decides when to attack. Due to her ESP powers and the sensors, she should have no problems spotting and taking down your adversaries."

So it's the opposite of when we rode the XG, I fired the weapons and gave the commands that moved the thing while Kasumi connected me to Sumika to actually move.

"Got it. So, you didn't paint it in ARP. Are the Valkyries going to be using the stealth protocol?" Sensei shakes her head as she almost closes her eyes.

"No, we still haven't even started to make diagrams for the modifications to the Takemikazuchis. We will hold some test against stealth units, since the Shogunate will have access to stealth tech. Do be ready for that too." Sigh... It's hard being a test pilot.

"So who will we fighting against today?"

"You'll have to fight against five opponents today. Hayase, Takahara, Isumi, Munakata and Asakura. Your comms will be distorted again, so don't worry about them finding out who you are. All of them in their new Takemikazuchis with the XM3 installed, of course." She says happily that last part. She must be happy about their results with it.

"Okay, I'll do my best. I see you did change the Jump Units though."

"Oh, yeah. I honestly thought of this just a few days ago, so it's not like I can just fit in one of our new internal engines in the thing and expect it to work. The sensors should be on par with what we have with Yashiro on board, so I only changed the Jump Units of the thing. You'll have one dagger in each knee, a sword on your hand and two rifles in your back, since we can't mount stuff on the shoulders thanks to it's sensors."

"Wait, so you're sending me against five Takemikazuchis, that are focused on CQC, with only one sword?" She chuckles at me. Ugh… Dammit, Sensei.

"We can't help it, it's just how things are. The Mindseeker's arm joints are not fit for swinging the sword around, I did improve them when I ordered for it to be fixed after we reallocated here, but it still isn't as good as what you're used to. This time I outfitted your knee blocks with as many magazines as they could hold. Since the Mindseeker is supposed to be a High Performance Hive Infiltrator, it's knee blocks and tanks are larger than the rest of the other 2nd Gen. TSFs of it's time. You have four magazines of 36mm on the left knee and six of 120mm on the right one, along your two daggers. I know you prefer to fight in CQC, but let me see how you hold up as a ranged fighter against a team that has the clear edge over you in CQC."

"I can tell that this will give us nice data, but you really like to give me tough missions." I scratch my head again as she chuckles lightly.

"I do this only because I know that you can somehow pull this off. Your data against Takamura was better than I expected, though I did think you would win. I'm basically testing where your limits lie, and you did say that maneuvering is your biggest strength so go out there and show me what you have." Her eyes locked onto mine, unwavering. No longer smiling, she simply stared at me.

"Roger. I'll drive this thing to it's limits. I do have a question about it, though."

"What is it?"

"Are the pods on the arms' sides used for something?"

"Yes, they have extra sensors that will give you clearer data to move and attack. They should extend your effective range for you to shoot precisely from far away without missing, and to allow you to move much more nimbly in crowded spaces."

"Alright. I don't know how this will turn out, but I'll do my best." Sensei nods and smiles. Looks like she's pleased for now.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I'll be monitoring everything in the CP, so go all out." As Sensei finished saying that, Kasumi walked into the Hangar in her suit.

"Are you ready, Kasumi?" Giving me a small nod she got to my side.

"Well, you two get in there. Go and check everything is working properly and get ready to fight." Sensei crossed her arms and went her way out of the hangar.

"Roger. Let's go Kasumi."

"Yes."

We take the stairs to the railway and open the cockpit. It looks just like our usual cockpit but with two seats instead of one. I take my place on the back seat as Kasumi sits on front.

"Say Kasumi, have you ever piloted before?" I am worried she might pass out from the G-Force of my movements, but she looks back at me and gives me a wide smile.

"Yes, I do have some experience. Don't worry about me." Her small voice was firm as steel, and her cerulean crystals showed no shadows of doubt as they stared back at me.

"Alright then, just do your best. I know it might be a bit hard to aim with how fast I move, but just do your best."

"Yes, you can count on me."

We bolt ourselves to our seats and after checking everything is in working order, I connect to the Command Post.

"Here Viking 1, all systems green. Ready to launch whenever." Sensei's face appears on my view as the data link is formed.

"CP, roger that. Yashiro, how are you?"

"Viking 2, all green." Sensei curves her lips upwards as the lion in her appears in her eyes.

"Good to hear. Vikings, proceed to the launch pad."

We get on the launch pad. We're raised to the surface and after we get the OK from the crew we blast off towards the ruins.

"How're you feeling, Kasumi?"

"Fine." She gives me a thumbs up.

Okay then, let's speed up a lil' bit. We reach our destination on the eastern side of the ruins.

"Vikings, your adversaries are already in place. The exercise will begin in one minute. The winning condition is total annihilation of the opposite team. That is all." Sensei leaves us as a timer appears on my view.

"Well, time to play. Kasumi, how do you prefer to fight?" She looks back with her usual blank stare, moving her bunny ears.

"I don't really have a preference. Just fight as you normally would." She's really calm about this.

Maybe it's because I never piloted a TSF along someone in a fight, but I'm kinda nervous. I mean, the only experience I have is when we struck down that rock to save that old lady and the XG. But this time I have to actually put some effort in moving in a way to allow Kasumi to do her thing.

The clock ticks down closer and closer to zero.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Five Takemikazuchis. I had trouble trying to take one down. And with the upgraded Kagerou, no less. No stealth to help me this time too. I guess I'll have to go serious against them, without being too fast either. Like my world's Mikoto said, more speed is not the same as more mobility. Let's use the XM3's liberties to it's fullest, like when I took on all those Forts.

The timer reaches zero and I start dashing along the street.

However, as soon as I moved a bit into the city, a bleep appeared in my radar. Wow, this thing is something else, they're so far away and-

"Hayase-san and Takahara-san are coming after us." Kasumi informs me.

"Huh? You can tell which is which?"

"Yes. The sensors make it so that I can feel what's around our TSF. I can tell who is coming, at what speed and with what weapons. They're coming at us with one sword and a rifle, Takeru-san, can you get into a sniping position?"

"Sure, is between those buildings fine?"

"Yes."

I boost towards two big buildings and position myself right between them and crouch, I switch my sword with one of the guns on my back and take my pose. A small figure appears on my vision, Kasumi was right. The Mindseeker's arms move and Kasumi is aligning her shot, her aim is... Yeah, a bit off. She should aim a bit lower, the auto-lock will do most of the corrections anyways.

Then she lowers her aim, and shoots. She hit the arm it had a sword on, causing the Takemikazuchi to drop it's sword.

"Nice one, Kasumi."

"...I wanted to hit it's cockpit." She sounds slightly upset at herself.

"Don't worry. So, do you want to keep shooting or do we go face them?"

"The others are already closing in, let me take that one out." She quickly starts sending more shots, the Takemikazuchi starts moving on the air, doing some side dodges, but it's no match for Kasumi's sniping.

After missing two shots, Kasumi took out one of it's legs and later got a direct hit at it's cockpit. I can't believe they aren't doing barrel rolls, or diving under the buildings, or something! Do they think that just because the XM3's reaction time is better they can just speed up and dodge the fire?

"Kasumi, the other one is closing in. Let's go."

"Roger."

She takes out the other rifle as I boost forward, towards the charging Type-00C.

As the Takemikazuchi on the air was getting closer, it dove to the ground and did a boost jump towards me, sword at the ready to slash at me. I jump and spin on the air to avoid it's slash, Kasumi opens fire against it just as I started to spin, sending a shower of paint in a circular pattern at the Takemikazuchi. However, it just dashes backwards and takes aim at us.

"Don't think you'll get me so easily, Eight!" Ugh, Hayase.

Her cocky tone was clearly full of glee as she side stepped away from our shots, firing back at us. We play with each other, going back and forth in between some buildings. Kasumi's shots were badly timed with my jumps and dashes, but she slowly began to time them more precisely.

"Takeru-san, the other ones are in an inverted arrowhead just in front of us. They will shoot at us soon."

"Thanks for the warning. I'm going to-"

"Go full boost past Hayase and deal with them, right?" She moves her bunny ears at me. Alright, that makes things easier. Get ready Kasumi, after we dodge that next barrage, we're moving! "Yes."

Hayase kept boost dashing on the ground, shooting at us, trying to lure us to the middle of the others' aim. However, I kept canceling my dashes and doing back-boosts, while Kasumi fired just as I cancelled my dashes, making it hard for her to get close. So long as we keep her at bay she won't be able to get in CQC range, and then she'll get upset and charge at us. I know Hayase's boner for close combat, I know she won't be able to keep it-

"What's up, Viking?! Too scared to come closer?!" Yep, she did. You know, it's kinda cute how she gets upset at these little things. Back in my training last loop she was the same.

"All I can hear is the tears of someone who can't even graze me." I hear her groaning on the common channel. C'mon Hayase, charge at us.

"Viking 1, is this what you call a noob?" Oh God, Kasumi is the last person I thought would go around spewing insults.

"Yep, she's a noob through and through. Can't hit anything outside close range."

"What was that?! I'll make you two eat those words!" She takes a step back and comes at me in full boost.

I start retreating and as she gets closer I do a boost backflip, arching our TSF above hers. However,she cancels her boost, comes to a complete halt, and shoots at us. Dammit!

Kasumi reacted in a split second and opened fire as well while I did a roll to dodge the shots. Shit, we got hit. It's not heavy damage, but any more hits will leave our hands out of commission.

"Hehehe! Looks like you can't escape anymore!" Hayase seemed pleased with herself.

"Takeru-san! Behind us!

"I know!"

I did look at the radar as I landed, I double boost jump to my left. Just as I did, the spot I was on was covered in paint.

Hayase was tailing us, she kept shooting at us as she started to close the distance between us. Kasumi threw both arms backwards and started shooting at her, however she side stepped, did one jump cancel and boost dashed in the opposite direction.

"Damn, we can't lose her like this." I've been using the tall buildings as cover from the fire of the other three, that are still rather far.

"Takeru-san, let's go after them. Don't be afraid to do your best because I'm here." Kasumi's usual calm tone was firm, but she's not the only reason I'm being careful.

"Once we get to the main avenue, I'm charging at them at top speed. Just do your best, okay?"

"Charge at the one on the right, if the Captain falls they'll be demoralized." I think Hayase is still going to come after us, but whatever.

I keep canceling my jumps and doing my zigzags, I'm somehow managing to get away from Hayase as Kasumi keeps spraying paint behind us. She's actually managed to graze Hayase's Takemikazuchi despite it's greater speed and quick maneuvering. You're amazing Kasumi.

I dash to my right as a canister of paint explodes from above. Hayase used my brief stop to full boost in front of us. I took a step back to dodge the swing of her sword. I crouch and dash forward, moving one leg to kick at her. As if I were a defender tackling a forward in a soccer game, I make Hayase fall to the ground. Canceling both the dash and the crouch, I quickly stand up and boost jump into the avenue, while Hayase is still getting up. I jump again and, stepping with only one foot as I land, I change my direction to move along the street. We gotta get some distance between us while she's grounded.

"Get ready, Kasumi!" I go into full boost as I dash towards the others. Fire opens up on us, but thanks to the updated info on the radar I have more than enough time to dodge them.

"Takeru-san, jump in ten."

"Okay!"

As Kasumi asked I cancel my dash and go into a sudden full boost jump, leaving the chasing Hayase right in front of the others' shots. She had to cancel her rush and back-boost to avoid getting painted in orange.

Now on the air, Kasumi takes aim at the rest of them and locks on. I start dashing on the air towards them, doing one barrel roll to avoid their incoming fire, getting closer to the ground. Kasumi opens fire, and unlike them, some of our shots hit.

The Captain lost her left arm. We land with a loud crash and dash behind some buildings. I should take some distance, bait them again and whittle them down little by little.

"Takeru-san, let me go into melee. The one in the back shouldn't be a problem." Kasumi, I'm glad you're trying so hard. So, if you're sure this will work, let's go for it!

I dash backwards as the Captain and Munakata open fire from both of my sides. Asakura tried to snipe me, but thanks to the sensors I could easily read her and boost jumped out of the way. Kasumi shows me a path on the radar, all right let's do this.

As the Captain and Munakata cancelled their attacks and went for a boost dash towards me, pulling out their swords, I took a step back and, upon contact with the ground, exploded into a full boost dash again. The Mindseeker rushed past both Takemikazuchis, straight through the open space in between them. I take my Mugen stance as I dash and do some more zigzags to avoid the paintballs that are coming from behind and in front.

Kasumi bends our left arm backwards and shoots what is left of our 120mm ammo, forcing the Captain and Munakata to put some space by back-boosting away.

Asakura comes into view as she keeps boost jumping sideways. That's a nice technique, she's canceling the jump as soon as she does it, and she keeps doing consecutive jumps as she practically glides over the ground. Her aim, however, is far from perfect. She must not be used to her new ride yet. Now that I think about it… I'm piloting this kind of model for the first time but I'm not having much trouble with it.

After giving some time for Kasumi to change the magazines in our guns I boost jump above a building, landing on it's roof to do another double boost jump. I cancel it in midair and take my Mugen stance again. Moving the boosters backwards I go into full dash towards Asakura, completely avoiding the Captain and Munakata's attempts to stop me.

Kasumi draws an arc in the sky as we descend upon the Type-00C at top speed. Asakura only tried to back-boost away but Kasumi's slash hit her hands, making her drop her rifles. I move to do the follow-up and Kasumi nimbly does a wide side slash, hitting the cockpit. The Takemikazuchi falls back, unmoving.

No time to rest, I retreat away as the other three's rain is closing in on my position.

"Takeru-san, do you have an idea of how to take them down?" Kasumi seemed a bit tense as she reloaded her rifles again.

"Yeah, I'm going to charge at them and try to use the XM3's full power. You just focus on shooting them down."

"Yes."

Alright, they're closing in. We are slower than them, only by getting them by surprise we can do this. And I know how!

I rush forward and jump. I use the Variable Wings to spin myself, and as I crash into the building I activate my Jump Units to trampoline myself off the bricks. I keep rebounding on the buildings in a zigzag patter, just like I did during the tournament.

We have the range, we have the speed, and we have the ammo. I'll rush through you as Kasumi pours her paint all over your frames. Kasumi locks onto them in perfect sync with my jumps. I take one last hard breath as I strengthen my grip on the controls and do one last full boost as I hit another building.

Paint flies from our spiraling frame as we dive towards the three Takemikazuchis. Since we have more range thanks to Kasumi and the special sensors, and also thanks to the patterns she displays in my radar to help me coordinate my cancels and spins with her aim, we avoid their first barrage as ours rains down on them hard.

I didn't chose this place for anything, they have two toppled down buildings right behind them. They can't escape so easily!

I keep boosting while dashing in mid-air upwards, then I cancel the dash, and as I descend I go into full boost towards them. Kasumi starts firing just as I start the dive.

They start retreating away to our nine, Hayase takes out her sword and dashes forward to meet our assault while the other two take cover behind the rubble. I cancel the boost and align the thrusters to change my direction sharply, avoiding Hayase who thought we were going to clash with her in melee.

I slowly ease up on the propulsion to soften my landing. I end up hovering on a street parallel to the one the Captain and Munakata were on, and without wasting a second they open fire on me. Like I'll let this chance slip me by!

Almost in perfect sync, Kasumi docked one of our guns on our back and took out a dagger. Crouch, cancel, and a forward dash! The Mindseeker avoided all the shots aimed at it's body with the crouch and was now positioned under a Takemikazuchi, dagger rising at it's cockpit. In a swift instant, another Type-00C fell to the ground.

However my feeling of triumph was cut short as I had to run away when Hayase came boosting towards me, and the other one almost got me at point blank. I quickly dash into another street and keep taking turns when I get the chance, but I can't lose them.

"Kasumi, I'll do some consecutive jumps to get away from them!"

"Be careful, they're too close." Don't worry, this will end up just fine.

Getting both guns back out, Kasumi starts shooting the 120mm to keep our distance. I speed up a bit, doing some more cancels and jumps as I try to get away. They're not doing any flashy movements as they chase me, I can't lose them so if they went for some triple boost jumps they could get me in trouble.

Munakata circles to my right, I double boost jump to my left only to have to cancel it immediately.

"Come and face me already!" Hayase full boosted through a building, landing right in front of me.

Damn! A side step to my left, one step backwards, crouch, cancel, back-boost!

"Think that will be enough?!" She opens fire, bending her pylons forward and pointing both guns at me.

Shit, I boost jump away from her. I do a barrel roll to dodge Munakata's shots, but one hit my left arm, disabling it. I back-boost to give us some space, but we are getting worn down.

"Kasumi, seems like it's the end of the line. Wanna go out with a blast?"

"Yes, let's do it." She moves her bunny ears, smiling at me. Her eyes, however, were as clear as water. She took out the sword, ready to follow up on our final attack.

I rush out of my cover and do a crouch dash to avoid Munakata's fire. While remaining like that, I do a boost jump as I veer to my right.

"That's how I like it!" Hayase shouted over the common channel, stopping her guns and taking a fighting pose with her sword facing at us. She boost dashes towards us, ready to trade strikes with us.

Now, let me see if his technique works with mine. You gotta slowly arch the knees, move the torso a little bit to the right... As we got closer and closer, I tried to envision Maya-san's training again. The XM3's most vital strength is not it's increased sensibility that gives us more speed, both to move and to process data. The best trait of the XM3 is how it allows us to make more precise movements in closed spaces! All that superb processing power is used to it's fullest when you have to make frame-perfect moves in quick succession, cancel after cancel! I'm gonna flow into you Hayase, with the might of an unending waterfall!

I cancel the boost, ground myself, positioning the Mindseeker for the attack. Kasumi must have read my mind, as she pointed the tip of our sword back and as I moved forward, swinging the torso from the right to the left, her slash paired up with my timing perfectly.

Our blades clash, we keep struggling against each other for a few seconds. I take a step back, and dash backwards into a building. I cancel the dash and go into a sudden boost jump. Using the bricks as a trampoline again, I move to my left but cancel the landing security measures to then do a double boost jump as soon as I hit the ground, sending me upwards in an arch above Hayase.

She apparently couldn't keep up with the sudden movements, and as we were landing Kasumi slashed at her. She did manage to avoid a hit to her engine, but lost her right hand.

"Tch, don't think you can just take all of us out!" Munakata started firing at me from behind, forcing me to take cover.

"Munakata, don't get in the way!" Hayase yelled at the top of her lungs over the common channel back at her partner, showing her fangs through her voice.

"What are you saying? We have to coordinate our attacks to-"

"Munakata, do I have to spell it for you? They. Are. Mine. Get it?" I can't see her face, but going by her bloodthirsty tone I can tell she is pissed.

"Takeru-san, she seems really happy for some reason." Kasumi arched her shoulders as her bunny ears dropped. Her confusion was apparent. Well, Hayase does have a boner for fighting.

Munakata boosts away and Hayase faces us with her sword ready again.

Once more I boost forward but Hayase's movements become more fierce and fast. She keeps canceling her slashes, moving to our left side, trying to overpower us. Kasumi is having trouble keeping up with the speed that I have to make to drive her swings off. Mostly thanks to my footing, I am able to slip past her charges and get some breathing room in between her onslaught. However, Kasumi can't get the timing of the cancels of her attacks right, so we can't outmaneuver Hayase's onslaught even when we do get to a position where we could have taken her down. Kasumi is too green to keep up with me, and at this rate this won't end well for us. So, I gotta guide the bunny as her teacher!

"Kasumi, get ready to pick up a dagger."

"Huh? A dag... Takeru-san, that plan is too risky."

"Hey, it's just a mock battle. Let me see how good your reflexes are."

"Hmm... If you want to do this, I'll follow you. But I might miss the timing." Hey, don't sound so sad. Hayase is the weird one here. "Takeru-san, you can keep up and avoid her attacks." Oi, are you saying I'm weirder? Don't give me that smile!

"Whatever. Get ready, she's coming!" Hayase's yells roar over the common channel as she rushes at us.

We parry her strike, moving to our right. I boost away from her, cancel the boost, and come at her again. Kasumi takes a downwards slash at her, Hayase stops in her tracks and parries our hit and as she does she starts boosting. We're being pushed back, unable to meet the force of the Takemikazuchi.

Damn, I just need to find an opening. Wait, what if... Kasumi immediately catches onto my thought, moving her sword backwards and making Hayase fall forward, freeing us from her rush. I back-boost with all I've got as I ready the Variable Wings for the next step.

Hayase chases after us, she's too close for her own good. I boost jump, making us spin in the air. And just like in that memory I saw, Kasumi throws the sword at the charging Hayase, who has to stop and jump to avoid getting a sword to the cockpit.

Now, Kasumi!

Kasumi makes both daggers come out. Using the last of the momentum from the spin she throws one towards Hayase, who didn't see it coming. Her Takemikazuchi's head got struck by the dagger, I think it should have been disabled.

I land and go into full boost towards the Takemikazuchi. Moving so that our right hand is facing forward we close in on Hayase, Kasumi throws the hand back to reach for the second dagger, and after I do a crouch cancel she aims it at the cockpit.

Hayase, however, did not want to give up. She activated the Retractable Dagger on the right hand, that thankfully had a safety sheathe on for the practice, and dashed forward swinging it downwards.

Both of our TSFs clash into each other, driving it's daggers into the other's cockpit. The impact shocks us left and right as Hayase's Type-00C collapses on top of our Mindseeker.

...Ugh.

Man... That was rough... I can feel my heart on my neck, sweat flooding my forehead, and I can't stop gripping the controls. Phew…

"CP to all units. The exercise is finished. Return to your respective Hangars, that is all." Hayase slowly moves her Takemikazuchi and gets off of us.

"Ugh, that was more shaky than I expected. How are you feeling, Kasumi?" She rubbed her head a bit in circles very slowly.

"My head hurts a bit. These last few minutes were too intense."

"Hey, you did great. You're better than I thought!" She blushes a bit as I pat her head but returns her usual calm look at me after a while.

"That's only because your thoughts are simple. I can follow your ideas very easily, since you think in simple terms. Instead of thinking on how to do a certain movement, it's a sequence of 'Move-Cancel-Move-Direction'. It's very easy to get a hang of that pattern."

"Huh, neat. Glad you found it easy. Maybe we could practice with the Stallion from now on? Can we still use that?"

"I think we should. Anyways, thanks a lot for this Takeru-san." Aww, she looks so cute when she's beaming like that. And now she's embarrassed. Hahaha!

**Chop!**

"Hey! Don't hit me, I'm just messing with you Kasumi."

"Don't tease me." You look even cuter when you pout.

"Well, let's go back. By the way, how is the Mindseeker holding... Oh…" As the images appear on my view I can't help but to tense my brows as a whiff of cold air comes out my mouth.

"Oh indeed. Everything is red." Kasumi let out a few surprised yelps at the state of our TSF as she shuffles around the images with the state of the Mindseeker.

I have crashed my fair amount of TSFs in my loops, but aside from that time on Mt. Tengen and when I literally destroyed my Fubuki during the XM3 trials, I have never left a TSF in such bad condition. Everything is on red numbers. The joints, the legs, the arms, the hip block. I literally almost broke it.

"Let's be kind to it on our trip back." She moves her bunny ears, and I can see her reflection on the panel, she looks worried at the numbers.

I slowly boost upwards, taking off towards the launch pad that'll take us to Hangar 78.

"Hey, Eight." Hayase connects to the common channel as her unit comes closer.

"Viking 1 here, what is it?"

"Say, you're the XO's bodyguard, right?" I think Sensei told them that I was her personal guardian or something along those lines, and considering our state of affairs that isn't wrong.

"Yes, something like that. What about it?"

"So, like, when are you joining the Valkyries?" Huh? Her tone was clear and serious, so she is curious. Well, duh, I just forced her to a draw with a super inferior TSF, of course she'll be curious.

"That is for the Professor to decide. As you can see, I'm helping her test many things within the base, so I cannot join the A-01 STF in their missions just yet."

"Oh, I see. But you will join us at some point?" Oh shit, she's got me on her sights. I can already hear her petitions for a rematch.

"I may or may not. Depends on the Professor entirely." And since I'm a hazard right now… that day might never come.

"Huh. Well, I will be looking forward to it. Don't think I'll let you off like this, I am going to make you kiss the ground someday!" First she sounded terribly disappointed, now she's all fiercely motivated. She can swing her mood faster than her sword.

"Hayase, just be honest. You've been asking about the Viking since we worked together in Niigata." Munakata, you just can't help yourself.

"Munakata! Shut it! I am just happy to have someone decent to spar against."

"Yeah, sure. To spar in the bedroom, perhaps?" She's on fire today. Maybe she's angry that Hayase told her off during our fight. I can see Kasumi trembling a bit on her seat.

"S-Shut up! That's insubordination. I'm the second-in-command here, you can't diss me like that! A hundred squats for you!" Ouch, she's really angry. I never thought I'd get to hear an embarrassed Hayase.

"Mitsuki, you need to be more honest with yourself. There's nothing wrong with getting interested in someone." Haruka too?!

"Haruka! You're betraying me?!"

"Oh no, I'm just doing you a favor. Since you were so happy when we were told we could spar against them, I thought that you should seize the chance to-"

"A-Aaah! No more! Shut up! Vikings, these two are just messing with me, it's all just a big teasing, okay?!" I would have laughed along, if not for the blades coming from Hayase's tone.

"Of course. In any case, it was a pleasure to cross strikes with all of you." Kasumi nods too.

"Uuuggh... I couldn't do a thing. Why did you take me out so fast?!" A voice I don't recognize, a feisty and energetic one, speaks to me as another Takemikazuchi gets closer.

"Takahara, you got careless again. You're so confident in your speed that you don't factor in the other's accuracy. Look at Asakura, who's not as fast as you. She still managed to keep up decently." The Captain scolds this Takahara, making her groan loudly.

"It was a surprise when you did that sudden dive. I almost couldn't react, I didn't think the XM3 could allow us to do that." Another voice, more calm and sweet, speaks this time. This is Asakura, I guess.

"Yes, as I showed you today, there are many combinations of moves you can do with it. You should try to break through the usual conventions and patterns, there is a vast ocean of possibilities yet unknown waiting to be made a reality with this OS." The Captain hums in agreement and speaks up.

"Viking 1 and 2, I thank you for your assistance in our training today. I was told you have very tight schedules, so you have my utmost gratitude for giving us this chance to spar with both of you. I await the day you can become part of our squad, I'm sure the new recruits will benefit a lot from your skills." The Captain takes the reins of the conversation, probably to stop Munakata from teasing Hayase further.

"No, the pleasure was ours. And I hope we can work together in the future too."

"Yes, it was a nice experience." So Kasumi enjoyed herself? She nods twice.

"Likewise. We did think we would have the clear advantage with our new units, but it's clear we still haven't mastered them yet. Again, thanks for your cooperation today. Best of luck in your endeavors. Valkyrie 1, out." The rest of the Valkyries send us their parting words and close their channels.

We ride the launch pad and return to Hangar 78.

...

We get down slowly, I can see the mechanics' troubled faces as they see the state of the Mindseeker on their computers after connecting some cables to it.

The door to the hangar opens and Sensei comes in, carrying a bag.

"Good work you two. Here, have something to eat."

"Thanks Sensei. So, how were the numbers?" She smirks widely as she laughs without parting her lips.

"Better than I expected. You did abuse the poor Mindseeker, yes, but your performance was splendid. I am in awe at how good you synchronized with Yashiro, and at how you managed to keep up with the Takemikazuchis. Though it's to be expected, even with them they still can't match your skill with the XM3. I thought Hayase could have gone toe to toe with you and take you down, but you managed to defeat her."

"Hey, it was a close match. And half of it is thanks to Kasumi's marksmanship. While I wouldn't say she's as good as Tama, she is definitely better than me. I wouldn't have been able to take down Takahara from that far away, even with the radar's help, and much less to aim at the Captain from that distance while barrel rolling on mid-air. My stunts work on the BETA because I can spray them and I'll hit most of my shots, since they're so many. But no way in hell I'll be able to snipe a TSF from so far away at that speed." Kasumi blushes a bit as she takes a bite of a sandwich.

"Well, glad to see you worked so well together. In any case, I think I will have to make a Shin Kagerou for her, going by how much you bent this poor guy today. Yashiro, how did you feel?"

"Fine. I could understand most of Takeru-san's tactics, and the sensors worked fine. I could sense them and their intentions, but we moved a bit too fast. I couldn't react as well as I thought." She drops her bunny ears as her lips curve downwards. I go to her side and pet her head softly.

"Don't say that. You did absolutely fantastic, you did make things really easier displaying their patterns in the radar. Thanks to that, I could prepare to dodge and counter even before they got close." She smiles at me, recovering the shine on her eyes and lifting her shoulders.

"So the sensors worked perfectly, huh? Well, you two deserve some rest. Let's go back to the office." Sensei crosses her arms and moves towards the door. Humming to herself, she walks in front of us until we reach the changing room nearby.

As I get out, Sensei was absentmindedly playing with her bangs as she looked at a PDA.

"Sensei? What's up?" I approach her and she gives me a bored look.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading a mail. It seems the HSST was hijacked, America sent a footage of the moment when the sleeper agents in the crew filled it with explosives, even if they are playing dumb about how the G-Bomb got in there. They already sent a formal, but secret, apology to both the UN and the Empire. I don't think this will calm the waters, but it's something." She shrugs as she sighs.

"Huh. We can only hope things don't escalate anymore. By the by, how are the preparations for the eruption coming along?"

"Oh, just fine. I already double checked the vehicles and supplies we would need. I do have bad news for you though." Sensei stops playing with her hair as she faces me, sounding both preoccupied and alert. "The Royal Guards stationed here requested to do a mock battle with your squad tomorrow, under the pretense that they wish to test Mitsurugi. I can't refuse their request without getting into an unnecessary argument with them, so you will have to fight them. I authorize you to activate the full stealth protocol if you need it, it won't be so useful in CQC as your battle with Takamura proved but it should help you a bit. Of course, there's only so much you can do in the Shin Gekishin." Sensei looks to a side, her eyes distraught and sour. But this is a nice chance to test some stuff.

"Don't worry Sensei. It'll turn out fine, it is a nice chance to start making them believe I am their Shirogane." Her diamonds recover their usual shine as she stares at me, clearly intrigued by my words.

"What do you mean? As far as your reports go, you haven't found definitive proof of his standing yet. You only saw them once when they were children, right?"

"Yeah, but today I had another dream. In it I saw quite some interesting stuff." Sensei leans closer, eyes burning.

"What did you see?"

"A few things. I now know why Maya-san was living with me. Though I still don't know why he got so close to Yuuhi."

"You're still calling her that?"

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, I believe we should confirm something before. Sensei, do you have access to the roster of Japanese Surface Pilots that participated on Operation Swaraj?"

"Of course I do, it was a major operation for Alt. III after all. Can you tell me who are you looking for?"

"A shadow made out of snow." She furrows her brows at me.

"Shirogane, do have to be so cryptic?"

"I thought you didn't like spoilers." I can tell she wants to start shaking me right and left for answers. Fuhuhu! "Anyways, with some of the stuff I already know about him I have an idea on how to approach them. What will they be using? Zuikakus?"

"Probably not. I think they want to fight you in their Takemikazuchis."

"Damn. Can you try to make them switch to the Zuikaku?" She holds her chin, slowly sharpening her violet diamonds.

"It can't hurt to try. So, you'll be going seriously against them?"

"I might have to, but I'm also gonna taunt them like I haven't in a long while. There are a few words I believe will tickle their hearts, so I'll just be my usual bothersome self." Sensei sighs as she shakes her head.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey, it's not like we can just have a peaceful talk with them if stuff goes wrong. Putting emotion into my words to convince them I am him is all I can do in the middle of a mock battle."

"Well… If they concluded you are not their Shirogane, they would chase after you as soon as the training ended." Sensei crosses her arms tightly. "So, you think you can make a convincing enough act?"

"I'll have to do it, I can't screw this up." She smiles at me, giving a nod.

"Good answer. Regardless, be on your guard during the fight. Do not hesitate to jump in front of a gun to lose early if you see them getting too aggressive." It's good to see her worried. I guess she wasn't lying after all, she is on my side.

"Roger. So, how is the 00 Unit?"

"Oh, it should be done in one or two days. Use this evening to talk with Kagami as much as you can, I know you and Yashiro are tired but we need to get her as stable as we can. Do try to see if you can get any more memories from his time in the Guard." Sensei straightens her lab coat and puts her PDA in one of her pockets.

"Of course. After helping Takamura and checking on the stuff at Hangar 90 I'll go there."

Kasumi comes out and slowly approaches us, she seems more calm now than how she was when we had just came back. We then all go towards the office to have a small break and review the data of today's fight.

Sensei seemed pleased with the results and praised Kasumi for being able to keep up with me, not without sending a jab at me about how I'm so weirdly good. Kasumi did mention that she was able to clearly understand my thought process and Sensei was very intent on hearing my and Kasumi's thoughts about how we felt during the mock battle. I didn't feel particularly different as I'm used to that small trembling feeling in the back of my head when Kasumi reads my mind for long periods of time by now, after our memory recovery sessions. It's like it's a natural thing by now. Kasumi also said she had no problem focusing on my thoughts and on the sensors. Sensei seems to be plotting something here, something more than just teaching Kasumi my piloting style. Kasumi didn't mind though, and said she'll gladly keep practicing with me. The bunny is too good for this world.

Regardless, today's mock battle was a success. We also helped the Valkyries realize how far the ceiling is so that's another plus, even if we left the Mindseeker in tatters.

After Sensei was done reviewing the data, she dismissed me. Let's go help Takamura, I think we should be close to actually start putting the thing together by now, so I'm sure she needs the extra hands.

And I can keep my mind busy, to avoid overworrying about this battle with the Royal Guards. My relation with the Empire will be decided during it.

Will they believe I'm this world's Takeru and stop chasing after me? Or will they confirm their suspicions and try to take my life?

I can only wonder how would the squad react to such a thing. In any case, I've done a lot more than last time. Let's just do what I can for now.

...Though I do wonder what they will do if they confirm I'm the Takeru they knew. Imagine them trying to bring me back to the Guard or putting me in a call with Yuuhi.

Hah! Imagine if she came to the base and hugged me like she hugged him when they were kids! Just thinking of Meiya's face is enough to make me laugh. What would she say if she knew who I'm supposed to be? Man, that is gonna be fun if it happens.

Anyways, let's go at it with a positive approach. Though I can't help but to sigh, feeling as if ants were marching on my back. What will Yuuhi do to me if they don't believe me?

For those who have fallen before, and for those that will come after me, I won't screw up. To bring forth that peace I want and to see it with my own eyes.

That reminds me, I gotta go and contact him today. I know I shouldn't be so paranoid, but even if she is being honest, I need to get some power by myself. Sensei can flip around in a flash, and she did say that she'll protect me 'so long as I help her'. I can't simply wait and hope for her to be nice with me after I tune the 00 Unit and make it like Sumika was. Once I become useless to her…

So, let's do something to prove to the UN' HQ that they shouldn't let her kick me out or lock me up, or to allow the Shogunate to murder me. If things go wrong, maybe I'll finally get to try a new one…

* * *

_November 13th. 05:24 AM._

_(Near Komoro Base.)_

**[Akira]**

* * *

"Saber 6, nothing here sir." I report to the Captain as I boarded my Gekishin.

"Roger that. Move to the next settlement to the west, it's one of the last ones. If you find anything, let us know immediately."

"Yes, Captain!" I close the comms and let out a sigh.

Who does he think I am? I'm a Surface Pilot! I'm not a kid anymore. It's true that this is one of my first sorties, but still... It makes me so mad to be treated like a kid, even after getting commissioned and surpassing the Eight Minutes of Death.

What's up with this mission too? Why were we asked to search this area? There's no one living here, I'm sure the alarm must have malfunctioned or something. To send all eight of us so early in search of the source of this rescue signal. Ugh, this is the worst!

I boost towards my next and last location, the remnants of some sort of rural town. I can't wait to go back to Komoro Base and get a nice breakfast. This is their fault, if they had decent equipment we could have pinpointed their location instantly. Or better yet, they could have followed the Shogun's orders and retreated to a shelter.

I close in the place, I heard this towns were inhabited by people that refused to leave when Saionji-sama, may he rest in peace, ordered the people to retreat towards the east, even after all connection to the rest of the Empire was lost. I can't even imagine how people kept living here in such a situation.

Despite me landing here, no one comes out of their house to see what the noise was about, no windows were opened either. I open my cockpit and activate the pullie, descending to the ground. Dawn is still far away so it's still rather dark here, I turn my flashlight on as I move.

"This is the IJA's 138th Squad, we are here to answer to a rescue alarm. Please come out of your homes." I speak to the wind as I got closer to the houses.

This place looks deserted, there is no sign of... Wait... My eyes wander to a pole to my left. There were some clothes hanging from it. They weren't old or tarnished by the weather, so someone must have placed them here not so long ago. Finally found them. I get close to the house in question and knock on the door three times strongly. No answer.

After knocking and shouting some more, I simply opt to open the door. However, there is no one inside. The room was made a mess, a kettle was on the floor along some books. What the hell?

"Saber 6 to Saber 1, do you copy?"

"Saber 1, loud and clear."

"Captain, I found some clothes hanging from a pole, they looked to have been put there recently. However, the house they were near is made a mess. I will check further into the town, can someone come along just in case?" I hear him snickering.

"What is it? You scared, pup? It's the normal stuff, the winds do that sometimes. Check everything throughly instead of freaking out. Saber 1, out."

Aargghhh! I hate him, why does he have to tease me all the time?! What if this is something serious?! Whatever, let's do this.

I go towards the other houses nearby and all of them are in the same state of disarray. As if the people ran away in a hurry, tumbling stuff down as they made their escape. Maybe I'm overreacting since this is just my third sortie.

Some houses are almost falling down, their walls have this giant holes on them. Weird thing is, the stuff inside doesn't seem that old. It's doesn't look like this place was abandoned for that long. Look, there's even some food on that table over there.

As I got closer to the center I could see some weird marks on the ground. What is this? Did a vehicle do this? And what of this marks? They might be from some machine, I'm sure. Maybe someone else answered the rescue call before we left the base? Ugh, that better not be the case! This is one of the few times I get to prove my worth in the IJA.

"What's that smell?" The more I move, the more I sense this weird smell in the air. It's not that strong, but it definitely isn't nice. "Hello? Is anybody here?"

The wind answers me, rumbling through the seemingly abandoned rural town. All this silence is making me more nervous than I should be, only the sound of my footsteps decorates this darkened scenery. Back before the BETA came, hearing animals was such a normal thing I didn't give a second thought to. But now I often find myself trying to remember how it was to hear birds chirping on the mornings or bugs buzzing during summer. It's not like they're all gone, but there's very few of them in the mainland.

I check the houses nearby, peeking through their windows. A door creaks behind me, making me jump. I close in slowly, gulping as I grasp my gun again. Peeking through the small opening, I see the usual sight. A table upside down, some broken cups on the floor, and... Hey, there's someone in there!

The inside of the house was very dark, since it's windows weren't open, so I couldn't see it well, but that right there was a person no doubt! But why is he or she sleeping on the floor?

"Hey, are you alright? I'm a soldier from the IJA and-"

It was dark. So I didn't notice.

I was so happy to have found someone. So I didn't notice.

I wanted some answers so badly. So I didn't notice.

But when I entered, opening the door widely, showering the dim light of my flashlight into the house, I saw it. And along the realization, my senses sprung into action. My nose was assaulted, my stomach turned within, a whistle rang in my ears, my vision slowly became hazy and unfocused. But I couldn't look away.

Blood was splashed onto the floor. It wasn't dry, it still was rather liquid. And along the pool of blood...

...laid the torn remains of someone.

I hold my mouth tightly, to prevent me from puking. I couldn't tell that it wasn't a living person as I walked in here, and now that I'm so near a smell I've never felt before assaults my senses. Some flies were happily dancing atop the limbs and torso on the ground.

"S-Saber 6 to Saber 1!"

"What's up, Isumi? Need someone to-"

"I-I found a corpse, sir! Or maybe it's two, I dunno. There's some torn limbs a-and... Urk." I try to close my throat, something still made it's way out. A foul taste filling my mouth, I step outside in a hurry knocking the door away.

"Saber 6! Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes, sir. I'm fine." My knees are shaking and I have trouble breathing. Oh, what the hell is going here?!

"We'll be going to your position shortly, stay put and wait for me. Or better yet, return to your Gekishin. But do so slowly and in silence."

"Y-Yes, sir. Saber 6, out."

Oh my God... I slowly move further and further away from the pool of carnage. Ugh, I'm so pathetic. My knees are shaking... I'm sure Marika-chan and Michiru-chan could keep their act together in a situation like this.

As I move away from that house, I notice something in the walls of a nearby building. Bullet marks. Someone fought here, and that caused that... But who could have done such a thing?

...

The silence eats at me, and I can only gaze upwards, praying for the Captain to come while tightly holding my gun, shivering in place, looking from time to time at my surroundings as I hug my sides tightly.

I have fought against the BETA, I have heard what they do to us when we lose. But… But this kind of thing? To… To… I can't even finish the thought, the same awful taste filling my mouth. What kind of monster would do this to our fellows?

After what felt like an eternity I see a Gekishin land nearby, and soon after the Captain and another one of my partners came along.

"Isumi, are you alright?" As he sees me he rushes to my side, clearly worried.

"Y-Yes, sir. Nothing happened while I waited."

"I see. Where is the..." I point to the house, I couldn't move very far away as if I were chained here. The Captain goes towards the half open door slowly. "Let's see, what is... Oh my God." The Captain couldn't keep his shock and disgust at the abominable sight.

"Holy shit... What the hell happened here?" Aihara couldn't hide her repulsion either.

"You two, on me. We'll investigate this town throughly. The rest are already on the way. Let's go."

We follow the Captain closely. On the rest of the town we found more pools of blood, more corpses and torn bodies. Some houses were damaged, others destroyed.

"Who did this? Why would anyone..." I can't understand, why would anyone do this?

"Girls. Stay calm and listen to me. This wasn't done by a person. Look there, under those boulders. Can you see it?" The Captain points to his left, where some houses had collapsed.

"Under the... Eh? Why is... N-No!" The remains of a Warrior-Class BETA could be seen, despite part of it being under some rocks.

"Seems like the town was attacked by the BETA during the night, and that's when they sent the rescue signal. If they had sent someone immediately..." The Captain punches a nearby pillar.

"The BETA? But this isn't... We're so far from the First Defense Line, there are no Hives nearby!"

"Isumi, Aihara. Let me tell you something, part of the BETA that surfaced during the Niigata Invasion broke from their formation, we lost sight of them, and later they regrouped and attacked again and almost pierced the Third Defense Line. It's possible that... some infantry types remained hidden within the mountains or underground and avoided detection until now."

Eh? The BETA are... within the mainland?! This has got to be a joke! There's no way... The BETA don't use tactics!

"Anyways, let's keep searching. There might be some survivors around." I gulp loudly and follow closely behind the Captain.

In the end, we found no one left alive. We found most of the people living there dead, torn apart by the BETA. We also found a few corpses of Soldier and Warrior-Class scattered around what looked to be like a shelter. It seems the people put up a fight with what little guns they had on them. As the one who found them first I was tasked to make the report. And, aside from the sickening visage, I found something else to point out.

All the human corpses that we found were torn apart brutally. As in, their limbs were separated from their bodies.

However none of them had their heads, and we couldn't find a single one in the whole town. The mental image of the BETA tearing someone apart and then leaving carrying their head... I couldn't put any food in me for the rest of the day.

This discovery was to remain as a Top Secret matter, and only me, Yagami and the Captain know about it. We were told the best men in the IJA would go scout the area for any possible threats, but that doesn't make me feel better. I needed answers and I received nothing but cold stares and silence.

The BETA are here in the mainland, they could be hiding anywhere in the mountains or even underground. Are they planning to build a Hive under our nose? What is the IJA and the Royal Guard gonna do about it? We were told we had to go to Ueda Base of the Royal Guard to report this too.

A shiver colder than anything I ever felt before embraced me and refused to let go, as the image of the dismembered bodies kept ingraining itself in my mind. The BETA are here, they could be right about to attack. What if the next place is our base? What if when we return from Ueda the base is destroyed and everybody's remains are left headless in an ocean of blood?

Maybe it's because I'm a rookie, maybe I'm too green and this has happened in the past with the other invasions that happen every week. But my stomach is still turning and turning...

...I don't think I'll be able to sleep today.


	32. Strawberries Cut in Half

**Chapter 32: Strawberries Cut In Half**

* * *

_December 2nd. 07:44 PM._

_(Takamura's Office.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"I can't believe we're ready to start building it." Takamura's hands gripped her chopsticks tightly as she ate.

"Isn't that a good thing? In just a little over a week you'll be able to test it."

"Yes, it is good indeed. But it still makes me nervous. It took us a half year to build a working prototype last time, and yet now..." Yeah, these guys are insane. The passion they have is truly enviable.

"Well, you already had data this time to fall on, so you could work more efficiently, right?"

"Sigh... Yes." Hm? She looks really tired for some reason. It most be a very heavy weight, and now that it's time to see the results she must be made a nerve wrack.

"1st Lt. Takamura, you look really tense. You don't have to worry so much, the railgun is gonna turn out perfectly!"

"Ah... Thanks, Cadet Shirogane. But that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Huh? Then, what is worrying you?" She moves one hand backwards, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Well, the Professor asked me to participate in another mock battle next Sunday. The first one was truly intense, I completely collapsed after it." Huh. So she was spent after it too.

"Did you had some trouble during it?" She closes her eyes, bringing a finger to her lips.

"Hmm... I think that this could be useful for you, so I'll tell you a bit. I had the advantage, technologically speaking. And yet, I was surpassed in skill. Don't ever underestimate your opponents because they use older models when you get commissioned." I give a nod and she continues. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I had to fight seriously to keep up and even so I almost lost. No, if I guide myself by the honor code, I lost to that pilot." She nods solemnly as she crosses her arms, a small dark cloud appearing over her head.

"Um... Why do you say that? First you said you 'almost' lost."

"My sword got knocked away. Losing my blade equals losing the duel, according to my samurai teachings. Of course, if I consider my TSF as my blade, then I can say I won. And yet, I can't say that confidently. However, it was a surprise for sure. I didn't knew another member of the Royal Guard was stationed here." Huh? What did she just…

"Another member? You mean 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi?"

"Oh, you've met her? But no, I wasn't talking about her. I wasn't allowed to know who the pilot was, and I know the 1st Lt. wouldn't be piloting such a machine, but I recognized the patterns. Those were clearly the ones of the fabled Mugen Kidou style. But it is obvious, since the Shogun gave her blessing to this base when it was built. It is only natural she allowed one of her retainers to be here."

"Um... 1st Lt., I have no idea what you're talking about." I feel like I just accidentally stepped into something useful.

"Huh? Oh right! You were abroad for a long time, didn't you?" She gives me a small bow. "Well, let me explain. You know I am a member of the Fudai, right? Well, I had to attend many meetings in representation of my house, and I could see many test runs and the like, even after joining the Royal Guard. The Mugen Kidou is the name of the fighting style the House of the current Shogun uses, and so all of it's members and retainers know to fight in it. It is easy to recognize by it's quick frontal attack patterns and it's use of a few but precise blows. Though the pilot I faced was a bit peculiar in it's movement, he most certainly employed the Mugen Kidou when in close range."

"I see. So that's how it is." I grab the... dough, I guess, and finish my dinner. Of course, the Mugen Kidou was something like a family tradition in Meiya's family back in my world, it's normal it would be here too. Which means that since I know how to fight in it, I can use that to prove I am indeed Takeru Shirogane to the Royal Guard. I… hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, it was a marvelous match, even if I was on edge all throughout it." So we both were doing our best, huh. No wonder what we did to the ruins. "So, as I was saying, that pilot was truly something else. If I have to face that person again I'll end up exhausted, and that worries me a little. I was ready to work overtime for the railgun, but I most certainly did not expect to have to face such an opponent on a weekly basis." She sighs, dropping her shoulders as the cloud over her gets bigger. I might have been a bit too rough on her last time.

"Well, just do your best. I mean, the railgun is almost done, after that you may get a break from your duties when you return to the Empire." Her chopsticks stop suddenly, her eyes suddenly light up. Hoho, nice reaction indeed.

"I... My plan was to remain here, as a member of the UN." She breathes deeply, looking to the ceiling. "If this is what I am to do, then I'll do it. Forgive me for troubling you with my doubts, Cadet Shirogane." She's too serious, even more than Chizuru.

"No, don't say that. But I didn't knew you wanted to stay here, you aren't returning to the Royal Guard?" Sensei, you didn't tell me about this! What could she have to do here? Monitoring me, perhaps?

"I know what you're thinking, but not all of us see the UN with hatred Cadet Shirogane. There is something I can only do here, and I won't leave until I've done it. But let's not get all gloomy, let us enjoy our dinner. Tell me, how has your training been so far?" Did she change the subject because she didn't want to slip up?

The Royal Guards won't be able to kill me during the mock battle tomorrow, and with Sensei's protection they'll have it hard to do so. So it makes perfect sense to leave Takamura behind to watch over me. I wonder what Sensei has to say about this…

"It's been fine for the most part, my team did win our first mock battle with some effort against Mei... Cadet Mitsurugi's team."

"I see, it is good to know that." Takamura, you shouldn't be happy about me winning and Meiya losing.

"Well, there is much to learn yet so I can't relax." She nods at my words as she eats.

"Indeed. The road never ends, so you do well to keep honing yourself. By the by, have you given some thought to what I said before? About your piloting career?" Yeah, she did ask me about that. But what can I say? Well, let's see what she has to say.

"Being a test pilot might be hard work, but it does play a key role in our system." Takamura's eyes shine at my words, making it hard for me to keep talking. "And well, I guess I wouldn't mind helping out, but I do think I'll fare better in the frontlines."

"It's not like test pilots never see battle, and you could save many lives with your developments. I do share the sentiment of wishing to be part of the vanguard, but someone has to stay behind polishing the new blades. Without skilled pilots fool-proofing our new TSFs we won't be able to gain an advantage in the war, wouldn't you agree?" Ugh, she's just like Meiya, she always has a convincing counter argument.

"Yes, I guess. Anyways, it's still to early for me to decide. I'll see when I get commissioned."

"Hm... Yes, that is also true. Well, I won't hold you any longer, go to the Professor for your evening orders. Good night, Cadet Shirogane."

"Good night, 1st Lieutenant." I salute her and leave.

I can't read her. Is she keeping tabs on me or is she being honest? I mean, those eyes and that smile make me think she's truly curious about me, but she is a member of the Guard.

Well, I'll see how she reacts after tomorrow's battle. If I'm still alive, that is. However, I'm amazed I got so used to sharing dinner with her. If I make it to the end of my punishment it's gonna feel weird going to the PX again.

After checking up on Hangar 90's developments, I go to my office. Let's send him a message… What should I say though? Hmm… Well, I do need to get more people to my side for the ITS to become a reality, so let's be civil about it. Some court words, a formal request to meet up, and a reminder to keep this secret should suffice. Let's ask him to do something to prove he isn't going to back-stab me too.

After taking care of that and closing my office, I make my way to Sumika's room. After getting out from the elevator I see a black figure rushing to my side.

"Hey Kasumi, how's every-"

**TUG! PULL!**

"Kasumi, don't pull me! Hey, what's up?" She stops and looks at me, with such a happy expression one could see flowers all over her face.

"I could talk with Sumika-san! Hurry, let's go!" I pick up my pace and we arrive at the dark room.

Kasumi quickly moves to the side of the cylinder, barely able to contain her eagerness.

"So, how did it go? What did you talk about?"

"It wasn't much, but she asked me about you. That seems to be the only thing she cares about." Yeah, if she also went through the same horrible shit as the Sumika from the other world, the memory of her Takeru might have been the only thing keeping her sane.

"Do you think we could talk with her again?"

"Yes. I'll try to link your thoughts to hers, but I don't think I'll be able to do that for long. I'll do my best to give you as much time as you can." She moves her bunny ears and circles to my back, placing her head against it.

I close my eyes. The usual feeling on the back of my heads appears, yet I can't feeling anything going on.

I take a deep breath, trying to focus on the feeling like I do when trying to recover his memories.

Sumika, are you there? Can you hear me?

...

...Seems like not. Kasumi is doing her best though, so I can't just-

"..ru-chan." Huh?

"Sumika? Can you hear me?"

"Is that... ru-chan?!" I can't hear her well. Focus, Takeru.

"Sumika, it's me. I'm here, just by your side."

"Takeru-chan? Is it really you?" Her voice sounds clearer now, a completely drained, broken voice.

"Yes, it's me. I'm right here besides you Sumika." I hear something similar to a wail as a distorted image appears on my sight.

A dark sea, in the middle of a storm. The waves roar high, clashing against each other. Is this… how she's feeling right now?

"Did you like the santa rabbit I brought you?"

"Yes, it's just like the one you gave me before. Kasumi has been showing me some of your memories. I... I had forgotten about our friends." Her voice creaks, as if she suddenly got out in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Hey, it's alright. I can't even imagine how you must feel right now. But I'm here, like I've always been for you."

"Takeru-chan, you were so awesome back then. You were always smiling, always finding new things to play with, and you always kept me company at night by the window when I felt sad. You were... my light…"

"Sumika... I've missed you so much. Forgive me, for leaving you alone."

"But Takeru-chan... You're not... You're not my Takeru-chan, right?"

"Huh? Oh, did Kasumi tell you about my memories?"

"Eh? No, I know that... that my Takeru-chan died." I can feel it, that tone… it's the same she made when… "I saw it. Those BETA... Those damn BETA! I'll kill them, all of them!" Her voice again turns into that deranged one, the one she still wasn't stable.

"Sumika! Calm down. I'm here, I'm alive! No BETA will kill me."

"You're lying! Those damn BETA! They... They…" The waves of the sea roar high, shredding themselves on top of each other, meanwhile Sumika's cries continued to repeat themselves.

"Please, Sumika! It's alright, we'll take care of the BETA. I'll make sure they're gone forever, so please-"

"No! No! It's not my fault!"

"Sumika, please! I... I've been looking at the moon, just like you asked me to. You don't have to suffer alone anymore, we are here for you." It's still so hard to hear her like this. What could I possibly say to her?

"No! No! You'll die again. You'll die again. Don't go, you'll die." She keeps repeating that over and over, her voice becoming more twisted, her tone dropping with every word.

"Sumika, I promise you I won't. And I swear I'll avenge you, and all of our friends. So don't be so sad, I've been here besides you since a month or so. I'm... For this little while, I'm here all for you. Just like when we were little, right?" She then became silent, the storm in the sea calmed down a bit.

Everything slowly became darker and darker, until I could no longer distinguish anything.

Did Kasumi reach her limit? Or is Sumika in shock?

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why're you apologizing? Sumika, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry" She keeps repeating this for a while, not listening to a thing I say. It gets smaller and smaller as if she were fading away.

"Sumika, what happened? It's okay, please calm down."

"Takeru-chan... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Sumika. Tell me, what is it?"

...

I can no longer hear her voice. The silence returns, filling me with a stagnant feeling in my chest. Opening my eyes again I let out a deep sigh.

"Kasumi, how are you?" I turn around and she her massaging her temple.

"I... I'm alright. It really hurts when she goes into shock like that. But it's the first time she says something different."

"Different? You mean she never started apologizing before?"

"Well, I've never got to talk with her for so long, but only when I mention you she gets so overwhelmed by sadness. Before you came she usually got enraged or terrified as soon as I mentioned or showed her anything that remembered her of the BETA." She sighs, looking down to the floor.

"It's not like I didn't expect his, considering the torture she had to go through and how she must be feeling right now. I froze up and didn't knew what to say to her. Last time she was already the 00 Unit when she reacted like this, so at least I could hug her. But now I can do nothing, and it felt that no words could get her to listen." This must be the reason why Sensei gambled on me running away and making my world's Sumika's memories come to that other world, she knew this Sumika was too unstable. But I'm not willing to go back and have to make another Sumika go through that again, so I'll have to heal her heart somehow once she becomes the 00 Unit.

"I thought she would be happy to talk with you... Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. We got to talk to her before we have to kill her, we can now work with this to at least have an actual conversation with her before we have to say our goodbyes forever."

"Yes, you're right. Let's do all we can to stabilize her." I return her firm gaze, her crystals recovered their usual light.

"Well then, think you can do the memory recovery session today?"

"...Yes, I'll do my best."

* * *

_December 3rd. 10:56 AM._

_(Hangar.)_

**[Meiya]**

* * *

"02, all green."

"01, roger. Everybody, report your status." The rest also report that everything's fine. "Alright, let's review our plan one last time. 02 and 04, you'll take the vanguard as we move forward. 03 and 05, you'll go with them and cover their advance. 06, you'll come with me and we'll try to flank them as they're fighting the rest. If anything comes up, please report your ideas before acting. 04, 06, that goes for both of you."

"Roger that." Ayamine's face appears on my view as she replies, staring blades at the screen. Sigh…

Hm? Takeru hasn't responded yet.

"06, can you hear us?" After Sakaki called out to him, his face appears on the screen too.

"06, sorry about that. I was double checking the systems. What was it?" Takeru looks weird, he's… tense. I've never seen him like this, not even when we had to fight against Shion and Mion back on the island.

"I was telling you to not act on your own during this battle. I know that you usually are right, but please notify us of your plans before you rush ahead." Sakaki must not want to mess this up. Chances are we'll lose terribly against them, but I did ask them to let me challenge Tsukuyomi. They'll be covering me so that I can complete this training, so I cannot fail this!

"Then, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." Hm? Takeru, what's wrong with you? Why are you so tense? You wouldn't be… truly a spy, would you?

"06, what do you wish to do?" I address him, sending my image to him. Takeru, I believe in you. So please… please don't be a spy.

"I'll follow the plan up until the 'flank them' part. I have a score to settle with the Tsukuyomi cousins." He gives me a weird smile, yet his face reflects none of his usual glee.

"Then, with all the more reason, let's do that together. I also have score to settle with them." Sakaki told him, to which he gave a nod.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"No, anyone else have anything to say?" Nobody answers Sakaki's question. "Alright then, let's move to the gate. Squad 207, let's show them what we're made of!"

"Roger!"

I open a private channel with Tamase, I'm sure she must be really nervous right now.

"05, do you copy?"

"Y-Yes, what is it, 02?" Look at those quivering eyes of yours. You won't be able to fight properly in this state.

"Please do not be so tense. This is just a mock battle, it's not like you're truly fighting against the Royal Guard. All of us are here by your side."

"Thank you, Mitsurugi-san. Sigh… I can't stop thinking that they'll target me, and start saying hurtful things like when they smacked Yoroi-san the other day."

"I see. Do not worry, I'll be there with you, I won't let them insult you. Can you cover me back, Tamase?" I stare at her, waiting for her reply. She gives me a nod, despite the obvious nervousness in her not fading.

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best." I nod at her and cut the connection.

We all align on the gate and take off.

My last test. After this, I'll finally get to spar with Master… One step at a time, let's not get ahead of myself.

Though… I can only wonder what must be going on in his heart. Tsukuyomi told me he's either a spy or someone who was supposed to be a servant of Her Highness. He was supposed to be my fellow, and yet some sort of accident happened to him. He forgot who he was, and remained in the UN for these two years. He did say he was recovering his memories but…

I truly wish you to be my fellow. Knowing that even after we get commissioned, after we leave the UN, we'll still fight side by side is enough to give me strength. I've been blessed, for you to be fated to walk the same path as me. Please Takeru, tell me that's the case. Please don't be a spy.

We reach our spot on the ruins. We'll be fighting against five Zuikakus and Tsukuyomi in her Takemikazuchi. Even if they're using inferior machines, we can't underestimate them. Takeru did beat us in his Gekishin during our first run.

Now that I get a good look at it… It does look a bit different. It got a new pain job, for one.

"01 to all units. Are you all ready?" We all reply in unison, and after a little while the message that signals the start of the exercise appears on my view along the usual beeping.

I dash ahead, Ayamine is to my four. I wonder how will they approach us. I slow down, taking cover behind a building. Nothing on the radar yet.

Yoroi and Tamase are to our seven, slowly coming closer. Takeru and Sakaki are already going to our eleven.

**BEEP!**

Three heat signatures, slowly moving towards us.

"04, let us go meet them."

"Roger."

Slowly we move towards our two. Just a bit more, once we get just a bit more closer…

As we moved from behind a building, fire opened onto us. The three gray Zuikakus rushed at us, guns blazing. So they had already spotted us!

"04, cover me!"

"Roger!"

I aim my rifle at them as I dash to my left, Ayamine moves to cover me as she also shoots at them. The three Zuikakus retreat behind a building, and start to move towards our three.

"03, 05, where are you?"

"We're near you. Just wait a bit longer." Yoroi replied quickly. They were getting closer, and fast.

"What is it?! Is that all you've got?" I heard Kamiyo's voice on the common channel as the Zuikakus got out of their hiding place, and charged at us with their swords at the ready.

Me and Ayamine started shooting at them, but they dodged our attacks. They're moving like… It's the Mugen Kidou. Of course, they're coming seriously at me.

I dash towards them, drawing my blade. Just before I got in their sword's range, I side stepped like Takeru taught me, drew my blade and slashed at one of them. I disabled one of their hands.

Ayamine shoots at the others as Yoroi also got in place providing cover. I back-boost, switch my weapon, and aim my rifle at them once more.

The three Zuikakus boost jump, aiming their guns at us. However, one of them fell to the ground with a loud crash as we retreated. Tamase managed to snipe it.

"You pest! Do no interfere in our fight!" Tomoe lashed out in the common channel. I can't help but grimace, as my throat again is constricting itself. Why are they like this?

"Hmph, that one was the daughter of that coward, right? Ebisu, let's take care of the bothers first."

"Roger!" Kamiyo and Ebisu quickly shifted their movements, boost dashing away from me after landing to my six.

In a split second, they got close and shot at point blank at Ayamine and Yoroi's cockpit while avoiding our fire. Is this… how good a commissioned Surface Pilot is? No, Tamase…!

I rush behind them, gunning at them. One Zuikaku stops and charges at me, preparing it's sword. I take out my blade as we get close and we start to cross strikes. She's moving fast, but… compared to Takeru, you're nothing I can't handle!

How was it? Crouch cancel, he had called it. I quickly try to do the movement he taught me, crouching while boosting and then after the window of time expires, I turn off the Jump Units. I slid just below the sword that came at me and as I got up, I slashed at the back of the exposed Zuikaku. A hit to it's tanks, it's over for you.

Now, how are the rest? Wait, what about-

A loud beep makes me look at my radar. Three enemy signals are attacking Takeru and Sakaki. Tsukuyomi… Why are you targeting him instead of me? Did you confirm he's a spy?

"02, I need help!" Tamase's shout returned me to my sense. She's not that far away. But, why didn't she shot it down? She shouldn't have a…

"What is it?! Is this all traitor can do?! You don't deserve to be Meiya-sama's comrade!" Kamiyo's shout roared as I got closer to them. Even if you're my fellows, I cannot allow you to speak such words against my squadmates.

"05, retreat to my position!"

"I can't lose her! I'm…" Tamase was shooting at her, and had managed to hit one of her arms despite the Zuikakus tight maneuvering around the different toppled buildings.

I ready my gun, do a boost jump, and shoot one 120mm at Kamiyo, forcing her to retreat. I shoot another one as I land to make her move even farther away.

"05, report your status."

"I'm fine. Still have enough ammo." She looks completely apprehensive right now, her eyelids imitating a rock slide, her tone lascerated by a thousand blades. I know she must have taken those insults very badly.

"Do not worry. Let's regroup with the other two while we-"

"Aren't you a little overconfident, Meiya-sama?" Kamiyo taunts me on the common channel as I have to hide behind a building to avoid the bullets she sends my way.

"I believe you're the one who's underestimating us. 05, can you snipe her?" I know she can, she took down that HSST so a single TSF should pose no problems for her.

"I… I'll try."

"What was that? Why don't you speak up, coward?! You're nothing more than dead weight!"

"Kamiyo, I will not tolerate such behavior towards my squadmates." Why do they resent her so much? Did they knew her when she was still a servant of Sister?

"Meiya-sama, that sewer rat doesn't deserve to fight by your side. She'll run away like the coward she is!" She comes out towards us, shooting the 120mm with vigor. I move backwards to avoid the paint, however Tamase is slightly lagging in her response.

"05, you have to shoot!"

"I-I know!"

Kamiyo catches up to Tamase, who starts shooting at her. Both TSFs start painting the street with green and yellow splurges. Tamase hit her left leg, Kamiyo hit her left hand. I can't leave her alone! I get out of my hiding place and go back to help her. However Kamiyo was already too close, she had Tamase cornered against a toppled bridge. Both TSFs aimed their guns at each other, hitting both cockpits with an unreasonable amount of paint. The Fubuki and the Zuikaku froze in place.

"Tamase, are you alright?"

"...Y-Yes, I'm alright. But don't worry about me, you have to go help the others." She was holding back tears. Forgive me Tamase. I promise I'll have a talk with these three later.

"Roger. 05, you did great today. 02, out."

I dash towards Takeru and Sakaki's signals on a path that protects me from the aggressors.

"01, 06, respond. I'm going towards your position." Sakaki's face appears on my view.

"02, how's your status?"

"I'm fine, still have enough ammo. No damage or disabled parts. How are you two?"

"06 and me are somewhat holding out against them, but we're being driven to the corner of the ruins. They're not letting us move at all, except to retreat." I see, so they just wanted to take them out of the match by forcing them to go out of bounds.

"Understood. I'll be arriving shortly. 06, how are you holding up?"

...

Why isn't he answering me? Takeru, did I upset you somehow? Or, are you...

"06, answer 02's question! Did your comms get damaged?"

"06 here. I'm done with this shit." Takeru's face appears on my view, he's sulking.

"Shirogane, what are you saying?! Mitsurugi is just about to-"

"Even if she comes to us, we're going out of bounds at this rate. We gotta push forward!" Sakaki you will have to forgive me, for I agree with Takeru. Again.

"01, I believe 06 speaks the truth. I will target the closest target as I'm already near your position." Sakaki sighs as she grips her controls.

"Fine, I'll cover you both. This is your day, so if you agree to it I'll follow you. Shirogane, do you think you can rush in and-" Without waiting for Sakaki to finish speaking and with a giant grin on his face, Takeru roared as his dot moved towards the enemy dots at great speed.

"Come to Papa, you pair of pickles!"

What did he just say? What does 'Come to Papa' even means? He isn't so old to be a parent.

I reach the vicinity of the fight as I see the frames boosting through the streets on my view and the paint flying about. A Takemikazuchi appears nearby, I see it as it shoots down Sakaki's Fubuki as it tried to go at it from behind a building. Tsukuyomi then stops and, after looking in my direction, the red Takemikazuchi starts coming towards me. I start shooting at it but it dodges all of my shots gracefully. Dashing at me, it draws its blade. I go to meet my challenger after readying my sword, trading blows as we dance on the ruined city.

"Your technique is very good, Meiya-sama." Tsukuyomi speaks completely calm as she opens a private channel with me.

"Thanks, however, this isn't the full extent of my abilities!" I pick up my pace, doing the zig zags Takeru taught me.

I can't move like he does, but I recognized the patterns he showed me. It is without a doubt the Mugen Kidou, even if it is different than how I learned it, and so I could adapt his ideas to my own style. I'm nowhere near as nimble as him, yet thanks to his teaching I feel like I'm improving so much more than when I practiced alone.

She's going easy on me, I need to prove her that I am ready. As I pounce around her, I cannot find an opening. It's almost as if… as if she could read all of my movements. Nonsense! I can do this!

I boost dash towards her, veering to my left. As she dodges, I hit the ground with my feet and try to do what Takeru does, and somewhat manage to use the impulse to jump off the ground towards her again.

She turns around swiftly and our blades are locked in an struggle as she halts my advance. I never thought a Fubuki could overpower a Takemikazuchi, but this feeling… I don't like it. Only one person made me feel like this. And he… he's right here, fighting with all he has.

Tsukuyomi leans back, and boost jumps to my left. Docking her blade, she takes out her rifle. I manage to boost dash out of harm's way just in time. I retreat behind a house and crouch to avoid the paint she's sending after me.

I take a few breaths. I must calm myself. I cannot let my temper flare up. Tsukuyomi may have the edge on a technological level, but still… I should be able to at the least knock her sword away, like Takeru always does in our bouts.

Only then I'll be able to make her retreat. Remember her words, the words of our style.

_Be as serene as the moon._

_Like a leaf slowly dancing atop a lake._

_Let your feet be guided by the winds,_

_as your blade becomes another part of you._

_Sharpen thy mind. Freeze thy heart._

_Body and Soul. Moving as one._

_To cleave a path forward, with your own hands._

_Like the moonlight that pierces the clouded skies!_

I know I can do it. I will best Tsukuyomi today, without a shred of doubt!

Opening my eyes again, I readjust my grip on my controls. She's slowly coming towards me from my left. Sister, I will not disappoint you no more.

One… Two…

I boost dash towards her just as she had to take a turn. As I approach her, I grip my controls and let go of the pedals. The Takemikazuchi readies it's blade, swinging it at me.

And then, just as our blades were about to clash, I back-boosted away. Tsukuyomi's slash met the air, giving me the few seconds I needed. I deactivate one Jump Unit, making me spin in place.

"Take this, Tsukuyomi!" And with the force of the spin, I strike at her hands, sending her blade away.

I remain still after that. The red Takemikazuchi also remains quiet, as the sound of the sword hitting a building reverberates through the air.

I… I did it. I managed to-

**BOOM!**

"Augh!"

"Looks like you got overconfident, Meiya-sama." Tsukuyomi… What did you…

My cockpit went red. She must have shot at me with her gun.

"Tsukuyomi! I had already knocked your sword away! The duel was-"

"This was no duel, the mock battle won't end until the enemy is defeated. Knocking my blade away was not one of the victory conditions, Meiya-sama." Did I… Did I ruin it? I got so engrossed in our fight that I forgot… Did I… fail? I… Sister, I… "However, even if that is the case, our fight has proved me that you have the necessary skill to face Daizaburou-sama. Congratulations, Meiya-sama. Your training is over."

"...Huh? Are you speaking the truth, Tsukuyomi?"

"Indeed. You have passed this test. You've grown strong in the time you've been here."

...I thought I would feel happy or that I would cry. Yet… I'm feeling eerily calm. I slump into the seat, easing all my muscles, my throat relaxes and opens wide as I breath a long breath of relief. Sister… I did it. I finally can proudly say that I am being useful.

"Thanks for this duel, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi."

"Please, there is no need for such words. Well, I shall- ...What is it?" Tsukuyomi's tone changed. She must be talking through their own frequency. Right, Takeru! How is him? Can I still check my radar?

Tsukuyomi cuts her connection. Now, let me see… Only two dots remain on the map. Takeru and Tsukuyomi. He… He bested Mion and Shion, at the same time?! Just when I thought I could be proud of my result… You truly are special. Yet…

Who are you? Are you my fellow or my enemy? Tsukuyomi… She went after you first. And she did take me out when she saw the chance.

...So that she could face you alone?

I can't help to grab my arms tightly, as my mouth clamps on itself again. My legs again slowly rub against each other, my forehead is tense even without me noticing it. I try to slowly calm my breath, as the air comes through my nose, squeezing itself down to my lungs.

"Takeru… Please…"

* * *

_Some minutes before that._

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Come to Papa, you pair of pickles!" Let's go at them!

"Shirogane, the Takemikazuchi is-"

"Distract it and take it to Meiya. Gang up on it or you won't be able to beat it." Chizuru was about to protest but she gave a tense nod and cut the connection.

I rush towards the two gray Zuikakus, that were also coming at me with their swords out.

A message appeared on my sights, red and blue. So the pickles want to talk in a private line with me, huh? I set the recording on, so that I can later inform Sensei of this, and after accepting the encrypted connection Mion's voice reached me as she opened the line.

"Aren't you confident, Cadet Shirogane? To come at us on your own." The same cold, shaving voice of the CCSE.

"I just wanna try myself against real pilots. And I owe you a beating for what you did to me during the CCSE." I let out my old self, reeking rudeness and cockiness.

"One thing is going for one, but another is coming for both of us at the same time. You're too reckless, Takeru." Shion's mocking voice joined the line. Glad to see that Tsukuyomi-san went towards Meiya. I draw my sword and Boost Dash at them.

"Well, what can I say? You two have been really weird with me. Maybe you could tell me why you're calling me Takeru?" One of them dodges and the other comes at me from my left.

"And why don't you answer some more questions first?" Mion rushed at me, I side step away and try to sick my gun on her. She rebounds off a building, and I have to dash away before Shion encrusted her blade on my cockpit.

"If that's how you're gonna be, then no deal. I'm done doing the answering. So, if you don't wanna talk… How about I crush your fangs and be done with you?"

"Huh? What did you-" I rush at Shion's Zuikaku, blade at the ready.

"Raaah!" Swinging my blade repeatedly at her, I take my Mugen rhythm. Shion's movements are starting to become unfocused.

"Shion, retreat to my position!" Mion sent her heat at me, forcing me to take a step back. Shion regroups with her and then both start shooting at me.

I dash away, hiding behind the buildings. She reacted to those words. Well, let's keep pressuring them! I Boost Jump over the building I was behind, and then dash at them. They weren't expecting that, and when they tried to aim at me, I was already too close. I force them to retreat as I sick my paint on 'em.

"C'mon! Is this all you have Pickle Cousins?! If this is all you can do, why don't you go back to the pickle jar?"

"What did you… What did you call us?!" Shion's voice was like when we met on the CCSE, she's angry. Very.

"I called you pickles. Because you have green hair, and it's long and all that. You got problem with that, you dumb pickle?!" I dash at them again, sword and gun at the ready. I shoot the 120mm, forcing them to split up.

"Takeru… Do you remember?!"

"What are you talking about? Remember what?" I can hear her breathing, she must be quite shocked. But it's still not enough.

"Cadet Shirogane, please refrain from this unnecessary taunting." Mion was keeping her cool though.

"Heh, don't think you'll get me with that. You still owe me a lot of explanations, after all."

I focus my fire on Shion, forcing her to move even farther away from Mion, who's trying to shoot me as we move away. I stop and aim to my six, sending a few 120mm at Mion, making her dash behind a building. In that instant, I immediately Boost Dash towards Shion.

"What's up? Is this all you've got, Royal Guards?!" I roar at her as I swing my blade. She back-boosts to dodge it and returns the offense.

"Aren't you a little too confident. Maybe you need a few hit to that head of yours, to remember who you're dealing with!" I parry her attacks, and we dance around the buildings trading blows.

Mion is getting closer. I have to finish her quickly. Yet, she's using the Mugen Kidou as well, and a similar style to mine at that, so I can't find an opening in her flow despite me being somewhat serious.

"Is this your limit, Takeru?! At this rate you're gonna bite the dust!"

"Says the one who can't beat a mere Cadet!"

"Oho? Look at you, being all brave. Do you really think you can best me?" She says as she dashes backwards, raising her blade above her shoulder.

"Like I'll lose to a teasing raccoon like you!"

"Huh? What did you-"

Using that little drop in her focus, I crouch dashed towards her, hitting her Zuikaku's legs with my sword. Once disable, the TSF fell over. Standing up again, I shoot a few times at it, painting it's back yellow. One pickle back to the jar.

"Hey Takeru! What did you call me just now?!" Shion sounded agitated. So it worked.

"You lost, Shion Tsukuyomi. So you should remain quiet. Dead people don't talk." Except me, I guess.

"Screw that! Why did you-"

"Shion, remain silent. You're no longer part of the exercise." Mion interfered as her unit was slowly closing in on my position.

"But Mion, those words… Takeru, explain yourself!" She sounds absolutely livid. I better get outta here.

"I refuse."

"What?!"

"Why should I listen to a whiny, salty pickle? You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?" That is actually a real danger right about now.

"You… You're… Only you could be such a jerk!" Yeah, I know. I used to be quite a prick.

"I've no time to lose. Bye!" I blast off towards Mion.

"Ah! Takeru, wait right-" I cut the connection with her unit and focus my radar on the other one that was coming to me from my two.

Mion was already close enough for me to see her frame. I shoot at her, she moves to the left and retreats into a street. If it's a chase you want, a chase you shall get!

Boost Jumping over some buildings, landing on the roof of one and doing a consecutive Jump, I again see her Zuikaku. I send a 120mm at her, she dashes to her right and returns the heat with a rain of 36mm, forcing me to crouch and hide.

We play chase for a while, trying to get an opening, to disable the other's hands. I try to catch her off-guard with my zigzags, but she managed to avoid most of my shots. Thanks to my sidesteps and cancel habits I also dodged most of her muffins. She's forcing me to do my best.

Mion opens the private channel again and her calm and cold voice reaches my ears.

"Your maneuvering is very good, Cadet. Where did you learn to move like that?" She does sound commanding like Tsukuyomi-san, but she lacks that… edge? Depth? I dunno, but she's still not at Tsukuyomi-san's level.

"Nowhere. This is how it feels natural to me." I Boost Jump again, raiding her with even more paint, which she nimbly dodges. I'm running out of ammo, dammit.

"Hmm… And what of your technique with a sword?"

"I think I told you I'm done doing the answering. Say Mion, what am I to you?" I ask her faking an angry tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I catched her off guard with this one. We both stop, standing facing each other on the street.

"You Tsukuyomis seem to know who I was, yet you tried to kill me during the CCSE. And you two have been really hostile since you got to this base." I take a breath slowly, deliberately leaving the silence hanging. "I've lost most of my memories, I don't know where is my family, there is no data about me. And you Royal Guards seem to want me dead. Tell me, Tsukuyomi. What do you know about me?"

"...I do not know what you're talking about." She's clamping up. It didn't work, huh. Plan B it is, baby.

"...Then there is no reason for us to talk." I go at her with my blade and we start to trade blows, destroying some of the buildings to our sides.

"You're truly good. I didn't knew Americans were so adept in the use of a blade." She says in a slow, mocking tone.

"Sorry to inform you, but I'm Japanese."

"Are you now?" Our swords locked again in a struggle, we remain in place between some buildings. She's good.

"….Sigh. I'm done with all of you." Let's finish her.

"And what does that-"

"That I'm done!" I flare up my Jump Units, forcing Mion to move away to avoid being crashed into a building.

Remembering what happened to my world, the feelings I felt when she was stomping me, letting the anger seep out. I gulp, grabbing once more the joysticks tightly. Holding my breath, feeling my heartbeat on my neck, I point my sword and her and again open the private channel.

"Ever since I came back to the Empire, you people have been treating me like shit. Calling me names behind my back, spitting on my face despite my best efforts to try to fit in, looking at me as if I were a criminal. You Royal Guards in particular have been real dicks with me. You all act nice and proper in front of the common folk, but you're all nothing but hypocrites!" I heard her gasp at my last words.

"What… did you-"

"My data was wiped clean and you all are trying to kill me. Is that how it is? I was a traitor or something? Or do you all just wanna kill me because of your hate boner for America? Huh?! Answer me already!" Boost Dashing at her, moving seriously with my Mugen rhythm, I start to strike at her relentlessly.

"Wait, Cadet! Please don't misundestand our intentions. I am not trying to-"

"Shut up! You said it yourself during the CCSE, you wanted to make me disappear in the muck!" She backboosted, pausing my stride but not coming after me later.

"I apologize for my attitude." She sheathed her blade, both the real one and the one in her words. "However, let me clarify something. We are not after your life. I… We of the Royal Guard are merely suspicious of you due to the lack of data in your profiles. If you could come to the Capital to deal with this matter, no further inquiries would be needed."

"And what if you get suspicious of my answers? Why would I go to the Capital when I already submitted the documents when I enlisted here?"

"As I said, the Royal Guard would-"

"The Guard isn't the government! Why do you insist so much on this?" I rush at her, she can't parry my swings as good as before.

"Your standing should be clarified, Cadet."

"The Guard is no one to ask for that! And I already presented the papers."

"…Well, if you refuse so firmly, we could reach the conclusion that you are hiding something. If you have nothing to hide, do you not wish to know who you were before?" The berserk act seems to be working, her movements are becoming dull. I think I heard her groan again, and her words, while still as imposing as a mountain, now also have a slight soft undertone in them.

I can't go to the Capital, though. Too many questions and my cover may disappear. So… Let's do one last show of anger. Someone driven into a corner, getting battered by the Guard would… No, I wouldn't react nicely to that. Just like when Zoe-san accused me and Kei of being a bad influence to Chizuru, I wouldn't react nicely to Mion if I weren't trying to be careful. So… Gritting my teeth, I let some of my inner annoyance seep out.

"I don't care who I was here, I don't care why you want me dead, or who you think I am. So, let me make something clear to you!" I stop my attacks, her Zuikaku regains stable footing but doesn't attack me.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I can feel the nervousness in her, let's drive the last nail into you, Mion. I take a deep breath, letting go of the act, and allowing me to be honest for just a second.

I feel my eyes tense up, my lungs fill with air slowly as a trick of sweat drops down my forehead. Clawing at my joysticks, gritting my teeth, I let out all the frustration I've been feeling since the end of the CCSE as I start to heat up my Jump Units.

"Hear me well, Tsukuyomi. I am Takeru Shirogane, and I want my fucking peace back!"

I take a step back, bringing my sword above my shoulder. My Jump Units slowly turn into a pair of flamethrowers, ready to send me to high five the sky.

"Cadet Shirogane, please wait! I was just-"

Hell comes out of my Jump Units as I go into a full Boost Jump, I draw an arc towards the Zuikaku, aiming straight at it.

"And if you get in my way, I'm going to squash you!" Rising my blade, letting it ride the gale that will guide it to Mion's cockpit, I say the similar yet different line that ended the poem Maya-san taught us during our training. "With the might of an unending waterfall!"

Mion didn't try to block or dodge. My training sword hit her Zuikaku with my full force, sending it to crash against the ground, making concrete fly off and dust to spread around.

...I think I broke it's head. She didn't get harmed right? No, she's still fine, going by the readings.

...Phew. She's out too. I had my doubts whether I could actually do a convincing enough act, but thankfully my heart stepped up, got in charge, and gave me the fire to pull this off. I think it seemed natural enough, at this point I can only hope it turned out okay.

"...Shirogane? Can you hear me?" Mion spoke to me with a hushed, timid tone.

"What do you want, Tsukuyomi? You already made yourself crystal clear, you don't think I'm Japanese at all. I'm a filthy American for you and the rest of the Guard. I shouldn't have come back here if this is how you all were gonna treat me." I click my tongue at the end to highlight my annoyance as I start to move away.

I'm actually not lying entirely here. I am really pissed off at this world, I've been doing better than last time but I'm being treated worse. Sometimes I can't help but feel this is all pointless, somethimes I find myself thinking on how to go to the other world in the Betaverse, to the people I know are my friends. I'm tired of having to be always on my guard.

"Wait! Where did you hear that phrase? How do you-"

"I'm done. You all see me as your enemy, don't you?" I cut the connection and block her ID.

Yes, feel guilty. With those words it should have been enough to at least make them doubt. I don't think many people know them so it should buy me some time even if they already decided to kill me. She was too pushy abou me going to the Capital to fix the profiles, so I suppose Yuuhi ordered them to say that. I think she believed me at the end, but there is no guarantee I'll be safe if I leave the base.

Now, let's check the radar… Meiya and Chizuru are gone. Tsukuyomi-san is the only one remaining on the field, and she's getting closer.

No use in standing around or running away. Let's go finish this.


	33. Corruption

**Chapter 33: Corruption**

* * *

_December 3rd. 09:21 AM._

_(Diet Building. PM's Office.)_

**[Kurechika]**

* * *

"And that's why I'm sending you to check on them. While I agreed to let the Fuji Corps be the testers of the F-18EJ, I do not doubt there was another reason to hand them all twenty TSFs, besides their elite status."

"Roger. Allow me to inform you that the 87th and 88th Squads are running into problems with the maintenance of their units, sir. We may not be able to repair them for much longer." Major Kawazoe says, his voice dry as a desert. I may need to do another deal in the dark with them.

"I'll try to get us some spare parts in the short term. Leave them in the underground hangars, for when we really need them. How were their mock battles? Do they like their new units?"

"Nanase said that his squad is acclimating perfectly to them, Fujisawa's however is having some trouble with their newest members." Can't expect much from her, despite being our best Captain she isn't very good with people. Considering what she went through, it's a miracle she can even pilot.

"Not unexpected, but still bothersome. Get them priority in the sims, don't send them to any more missions when it isn't necessary. You did uproot the spies from the base, right?" He tenses up, as I see a thick drop of sweat run down his forehead.

"Lt. General Oohara said that he took care of that, but the risk is always there."

"Sigh… Fine, let's leave it at that. Anything else you want to report?"

"No other reports sir, but regarding the matter of that settlement…" He tentatively asks, lowering his gaze.

"No updates whatsoever. We still haven't found anything about their whereabouts, despite having many scout teams on the move daily. There is nothing else I require of you at the moment, you may leave." The Major salutes and retires.

BETA on the mainland, if this ever makes it to the public eye, the Parliament and the MDF will lose a lot of support from the population. There is not an ounce of doubt in me that if this happens, those subversive bastards will use that unrest to stir up chaos.

I check my mail, looking for that important contact. Opening and reading it carefully, I feel the tension on my shoulders evaporate as I can now calmly drink my coffee. I lean back into my seat, allowing myself to close my eyes in introspection for a second.

It's amazing the things money can do. If this were a formal proposal, it would take months before I get an answer, but send a few envelopes to the right people, and suddenly everything is green lighted in less than a week.

A Company, with two squads completely made out of Raptors, will be at the ready to come to my aid should I ever need it in exchange for my services in their benefit. Kouzuki still hasn't sent any more reports since more than a month ago, so I consider Alt. IV to be done for. Anyone would abandon a sinking ship. And it's not like I care about what will remain behind. Honestly, I believe it for the best to purge humanity and restart in another star, away from all the clogging prejudices of this world. And it's the only way I'll be able to keep my vow.

I don't care if I'm branded a traitor to the Empire, or to humanity, but I'll do everything in my power to make Alt. V a reality, especially now that Chizuru managed to pass her CCSE. Kouzuki broke our deal, and if she gets commissioned, she'll join the A-01 team. Like I'll let my daughter die in vain for this rotten piece of dirt.

My gaze wanders to the picture that is always to my left. Us three, visiting Osaka. Back when Chizuru still smiled, back when you were here. Sigh…

Ever since I became the Prime Minister, I've done everything in my power to get us to a brighter tomorrow. But all of you got in the way. 'We can't trust foreigners, we have to uphold our traditions, we have to let the Emperor decide our future'. Like I'll let an ignorant who spends his whole life within four walls, who pushes all his burdens onto the Shogun, have a say in my daughter's future. He's just another human, he isn't heavenly or anything. I've seen him, he may be smart but he's just another human. And one without real life experience.

I won't allow the same disaster that happened to us with Saionji to repeat itself, that's what I said during my public vow when I assumed my position, that's what I honestly believed from the bottom of my heart. But nothing could change their minds, no amount of public buildings, no amount of protection, no amount of decent supplies was enough. To think there are idiots in the MDF and IJA that want all the power to go to the Shogun, when they're nothing more than a meat shield to the nobles. We're one of the few countries that is dividing its military force in two, and unlike the others we're at the frontlines.

Overspending to build all the models of the Type-00, forcefully keeping the amounts of Type-94 low to avoid 'an uprising', always demanding to keep their lifestyle as it once was, disregarding the amount of resources that takes. I thought Koubuin would try to reform the nobility from within, but it seems the time I spent teaching her in the capital when she was young was a waste of time.

Humanity is doomed. That much is certain. That's why the Americans want to try to eradicate the BETA before they reach their continent. We can't rule out that another Hive Core could come from the moon at any time. If the Amazonas falls to the BETA, we're done for. If America, the biggest TSF manufacturer in the world, falls to them we won't be able to keep up. We've been clinging to this feeble hope that is Alt. IV, but it was nothing but an illusion.

Which is why I've been 'stealing' money from the public projects. To buy a pair of seats on the fleet. For me and for the leaders of my party. And for you, Chizuru. Even if you hate me, I won't let the stupid traditions of this backwards nation to take you from me.

As I shuffle through the documents on my PC, I notice a few interesting things. First, ten Type-00C were sent to Yokohama some days ago, for export purposes apparently. That is a relief, at least she'll be a bit safer with those there. Ikaruga also sent me a document regarding the Isumi girl that found the BETA and the corpses, she was really unstable during the interrogation and has remained like that in these weeks. He also sent me his 'most heartfelt' thanks for my support during our last deal. Heh, as if we both didn't knew we are aiming for the same prize.

I know my faction is the smallest here, so I have to be careful about my moves. I do hope Kouzuki gets her act together and starts giving us something, because I received many reports that Yoroi was seen coming and going from Yokohama to the Capital some days ago. I wonder if she's on Ikaruga's side… Maybe Koubuin is already playing according to his plans, willingly or not.

Well, I got myself some nice toys to defend myself with. I do have Nanase pretty much on a leash, thanks to his sister being a Cadet on a IJA base that's on my side. I also have Kawazoe and his whole Company with me, and Fujisawa doesn't really have anywhere else to go, since she's a commoner, she despises the UN and only wants to find a place to live, or die, in peace.

Now, there are some more paws I can get. Maejima… With you on my side of the board, I'm sure Yayoi Isumi would be forced to stop aiding Yoroi, and I could get Captain Isumi to reject Chizuru when she gets commissioned.

There are two large problems for my plans, however. Ikaruga being the biggest one, since I doubt I can openly fight against the Royal Guards and keep the order on this country, even with the American's help. Well… I may need to use some… explosive methods to deal with them. The second one, this Shirogane boy. I can't read him, who is he supposed to be? He killed part of Nanase's squad, yet he received a very light punishment considering he was abroad. The UN is being very secretive about what he gave them in exchange for the lighter sentence. I don't know whether or not the Shogunate wants to give him a harsher punishment, or if he is with the Americans or not.

I doubt he's a small fry, anyone else in his position would have gotten executed. According to this report he's getting very good numbers on his Surface Pilot training. With a prodigy like him on the squad, I don't doubt they'll get commissioned, but I do not think I could send someone to harm him, and there is no data about his past, so I can't threaten him with nobody. This all goes back to Kouzuki. On whose side is she? Where are the reports?

Well, I suppose this is all the time I'll get today to check up on everything. My alarm is already going off. I turn off the PC, and grab my coat as I stand up. There are many meetings that I have to attend today, and I have to go do the formal announcement of the Type-01 Oudoukou along the Shogun. Maybe I could have a little chat with her, to see if she's on Ikaruga's side.

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._

_(Ueda Base. Commander's Office.)_

**[Takatsugu]**

* * *

I cannot express how upset I am with words. Well, upset is perhaps a strong word for this.

Yuuhi, my dear, I cannot believe you rejected the name I proposed for the F-18EJ. I was the one who pushed for it to be imported too. I thought it to be a simple matter, yet I cannot clean the sour taste in my mouth that was left after this defeat.

She did seem troubled by something, despite the rather amicable atmosphere we enjoyed yesterday night. It is weird for all five of us to agree on something without arguing about it beforehand, so I thought you would be pleased the evening was a peaceful one. I was convinced you'd grace us with that lovely smile of yours, yet your lips negated me of that pleasure, your gaze avoided showing it's natural charms as it shone with that blue fire that you only very rarely show.

Something is wrong here. For our sweet Yuuhi to be so openly upset, something is very wrong here. She isn't like me, her patience is one of her greatest virtues, her faith in people is deep, her love for peace is unconditional. So, who made her look like that? What caused her to flare up so? The Great General was absent, the two little green ones were also nowhere to be found. I did hear she sent them to deliver those ten Type-00C and her own machine to the Mitsurugi girl, but why haven't they returned?

...This couldn't have anything to do with that Shirogane, right?

Nothing appears on the databases. He's most definitely on the American's side, and he did kill two of my fellows. Yet, the UN forgave him with a very light punishment it seems. Well, he's on Kouzuki's side, so in the end he's a friend of mine. I do hope I get to hear more news regarding Alt. IV in the short term, after all they're growing impatient. I'll have to let them do their mischievous act on the near future, and I really rather not ruin her project, even if I have to let them thrash the base.

And to add insult to injury I couldn't talk with Yuuhi in private as I was expecting. She's surprisingly hard headed when she's upset, but she's lovely anyways, so I can forgive the rudeness. I truly do not wish to sully her with it, but she may not leave me much choice. If only she were as resolute in everything else…

We shouldn't have kept the Parliament running after the Battle of Kyoto. A simple decree of urgency was all it was needed to give full power to the Shogun once more. But we had to keep them safe, because of the international treaties.

We have enough capable men in the nobility to act as chancellors and ambassadors, we don't need commoners soiling our reputation. Kurechika is one of the few who actually have some sort of principles, and he also isn't scared to be openly 'bad' to achieve his goals. Do I respect him because I see myself in him? Considering all I've done, I can't help to sympathize with him a bit. I can't blame him for taking funds from the Restoration Project when I was the one who understaffed the final defense line and rigged our radars to ignore the infantry types.

After all, Hidekatsu was a fool. He had to die. Sadly, he somehow survived that night. But he already had done enough damage. It's not like I completely disagree, but to create such an argument with the enemy breathing on your neck… It took Yuuhi and Kurechika almost a year of negotiating to convince the Americans to lend us a hand again. And I do not regret that, even if they nuked us with those bombs. Japan would be no more if not for them.

And if it weren't for those useless fools, we would have the Second already in production. I can only hope little Yui is able to complete the railgun. After all, I did call for her squad to be sent the frontlines when we were all retreating. Kyoko almost fainted when I told her that, and she had to yet again ask me for a favor to be allowed to deploy to save Yui. That little skirmish turned the little one into quite a fine Royal Guard, even after we lost Kyoko. Shame we have to lend her to the UN.

All I've done since that fateful day on 1998, all the groundwork I've laid out. Soon… Soon…

I grab the folders Makabe left on my desk. They will send one Company to raid Yokohama Base, and will leave two Squads to neutralize the Royal Guards on the west side that might get in the way when I decide to make my move. I did promise them to give them the spare Type-00Cs my House owns, so that part is secured. Yet, they're insisting on the capture. Well, a small sacrifice to keep the fire alive.

I also got the Americans interested in restarting the XFJ Project, so long as they don't intrude on our sovereignty no longer. Problem is, they're also split in two. The Alt. IV supporters are on my side, but they did warn me the V supporters won't remain quiet.

As I checked my mail, something catched my attention. Hm? What's this? Oh, a mail from them. Let's see what…

They're not fooling around. So they're willing to send me a few Raptors too… Well, I do need them to keep the UN at bay, even if I have a countermeasure for them. If they get too close, we will have to silence them. After all, the Americans can't let this chance pass them by, and even if they think we'll just knee and continue to service them, they couldn't be further from the truth. Sandek did say they were willing to make an exchange for our Type-00C, we don't have to rely solely on America and the UN, and having the URSS indebted to us will work in our favor. Nobody wants the Empire to be gone after all.

If the Empire falls, and considering Kamchatka won't last for much longer without any international support, COSEAN would be in a very precarious position, since the most direct route for supplies and spare parts crosses through the Sea of Japan, and with the mainland filled with Heavy Lasers… And America will feel the heat of becoming the frontline for the first time in… forever? They never had war on their soil against an outside threat, if my memory isn't betraying me. I'm sure that with all the weight of their media, things would spiral out of control in a matter of days.

And with COSEAN gone, we would lose another supply route for the Defense Line on the Suaez Canal, they won't last long without the Americans' supplies after all. Like a domino, one falls and all the rest follow. And that's not taking into account what would happen if the BETA decide to start moving towards Oceania after we fall to them.

That's why they need me. To push dear, little Yuuhi in the right direction.

Well, as much as I hold her dear, she isn't necessary for this plan after all. She does have a twin sister that can fulfill her role if she refuses to cooperate.

…Harming my fellows, soiling the blood of another Regent House, making accords with foreigners. I should be ashamed of myself, but if this is the price that has to be paid to bring stability to the Empire, to turn us into a world power, then I'm willing to bear all the sins proudly.

It's not like I can turn back now, after all the innocent blood I spilled. I'm honor bound to those who died to further my plans to succeed in my ambitions, no matter the cost.

There are a few things I need however. I need to wait for an accident, for a spark. And for them to send the medicine too.

A knock on my door snaps me from my documents.

"Who is it?"

"Makabe, sir." Oh, just him.

"Come on in." He enters and gives me a salute. "What is it, Captain?"

"Sir, we've received word from the Shogun. We have the official time for the announcement of the Oudouko."

"I see. I suppose she wants all five of us together, right?"

"Yes, sir." Pushy as always. I do not dislike that about you. "We also were informed about another announcement, regarding a different project."

"Another project?" The railgun, maybe? Is it done already?

"We weren't told what it was sir. On another matter, Ichimonji came back from his scouting, he found no clue or trace about them. We have already covered an extensive amount of ground, he said he doubts we'll find those stray BETA at this rate."

"That is truly worrying." This is one thing I like about Kurechika, he might be prideful but he's honest. He immediately asked for my support in this matter, not like I could let this reach the media. I can't let the people turn against the UN, not until I've confirmed whether or not Alt. IV is still active.

"There is one last report I have for you sir." Makabe said, tensing his brows. How unusual, you're so relaxed and confident most of the time.

"What is it?"

"The UN notified us that the Cheorwon Hive seems to have reactivated." I slightly tense my brows, and shift my posture on my seat. This is definitely not good. I gesture at him to continue. "According to them, they had to perform a culling operation along COSEAN and American troops stationed at the Far East Defense Line during early morning when a herd surfaced and seemed to be making it's way towards us, they lost the equivalent of a TSF Battalion during it, many tanks and ships, and managed to destroy up to 90% of the herd. There were a total of 30000 BETA, with a 3% of Heavy Laser Class and Fort Class each. They requested us to reinforce our western defenses, in case another attack happens shortly."

"…Makabe, arrange a call with the Takatsukasa House. Seems like I'll have to use that favor they owe me. Also, do you have anything on the medicine?"

"No, they still haven't replied. They did accept the new terms after you agreed to send some Type-97 to them, but it seems they're still doubting how to send it."

"Nothing we can do for now. Let us go, we have much to do."

* * *

_Same Day. 11:33 AM._

_(Ruins.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

I dash along the street, slowly getting closer to my enemy. Tsukuyomi-san was also approaching me.

I'm almost out of ammo, on a Gekishin, against a Takemikazuchi. How am I not losing it is a mystery to me.

As the red frame appears on my view as it took a turn, I stopped my Jump Units and landed facing her. She also stopped some distance from me and, after the same confirmation screen popped up in my view and I established the encrypted connection, she opened a private line with me.

"I never thought you would defeat both of them, Cadet. Aren't you a gifted one?" Her sharp tone told me all I needed to know, she's not gonna let me off easily.

"I did my best after all. And considering how you're all treating me, you shouldn't be surprised about me being a bit rough with all of you."

"And what does that mean? Are you saying you're our enemy?"

"No, I'm saying you're all making me into your enemy. I don't care if it's because of who I was, or because I spent two years in America, but I'm done with the way you're treating me. But anyways, I doubt I could do anything to you in this, so you wanna come at me or should I just surrender?"

"…I would like you to try to fight back, after all this is a mock battle. Or do you have a reason to not want to spar with me?" I can't see them, but I'm sure her emeralds are now looking like a chainsaw.

"Considering how weird you were during our last talk I suppose it wouldn't be weird for you to want me dead, since I had that blade with me. And it does look like you all just hate me. But if it's a fight you want, I'll gladly crush your fangs too 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi."

"…Do you think you're funny, perhaps?" If words could cut, I would have a scar on me right about now.

"I dunno, everything I do seems to upset you guys, and you refuse to tell me what you know about me. Maybe you could enlighten me as for why you all hate me so much?" She answers by readying her blade. So much for negotiation.

"Hatred is a too strong word. Suspicion, however, is most appropriate."

"If you're going to start with that of me going to the Capital, don't even bother."

"Oh, and what has caused this change in your tone, I wonder?"

"You all have been really aggressive with me, I already presented the papers I had. If there is a mistake in the databases, it's on your end. How should I know why my profiles had wrong data?"

"Then, I suppose that means you can explain how you left the Empire?"

"…That is a private matter, 1st Lieutenant."

"I see. Then, I suppose there is no point in continuing this conversation."

"Does that mean you think I'm an enemy of the Empire or something?"

"You shall get your answers within this battle. Prepare yourself!"

I barely parry her strike, that sends me back into a building. No way in hell I'll be able to keep up with her in this, I tried with my Kagerou and failed so…

I back boost out of another strike's way and then go at her seriously. I may not be able to properly cancel, but I can try to do something similar, like I did in my first loop.

I aim my blade at her after an improvised crouch cancel, she moves back and avoids my attack without problem, and in a fluid motion sends a slash at my head. I barely dashed out of the way, but she comes after me with more strikes. I try to throw her off with my sidesteps as I move in between some buildings, but she parries my attacks without much problem when I charge at her, forcing me to keep moving backwards to avoid a sword to the cockpit. She keeps pressuring me, no amount of zigzags or cancel maneuvers can keep her at bay. And running away is pointless. Worst thing here is, I know she isn't even trying right now.

As I back-boosted away, she took out her gun and shot at me. Double Boost Jumping away, I answer with all the remaining bullets I had, but she had more than enough time to dodge them in her machine. This is madness, no way in hell I'll be able to hit her.

…Is this how the rest feel when they fight against me?

Well, whatever. I did my best to deceive Mion and Shion using the words I learned from his memories and my own frustration to make the acting seem genuine, but I don't think that will work with Tsukuyomi-san. I will have to risk it and use what we learned yesterday. But if I'm wrong about this… It'll blow my cover wide open, in the middle of a battle. That won't end well… They'll come at me and Sensei right away. I can't screw this up!

I dash at her, activating my Jump Units at the last minute. She parries my strike once more, and manages to hold her ground. Once I had to deactivate my Jump Units to avoid an overheat, she activated hers, and after a flamethrower came out of them she crashed me into a building.

"Augh! Shit, that hurt for real."

"What is it, Cadet? Is this all you've got?"

"…Not like I can do much in this." She clicks her tongue, aggressiveness emanating from her voice.

"…I see. Surrendering so easily… is not something we Japanese do." I do not like that-

**BAM! THWACK!**

She grabbed my Gekishin with one hand, and started beating it up with the other, punching it repeatedly. The fingers of her Takemikazuchi were covered to avoid them breaking anything so she isn't making much damage, but the repeated punches keep shaking me left and right. I try to break free sending a slash at her, but with her superior speed she reacted swiftly and knocked my hand away.

"What is it?! Is this all you have, American?!"

"Shut up!" After my Jump Units had heated up, I go into full boost.

I break free from her grasp, yet she again comes at me as soon as she regained her footing and drew her sword once more. I do a sidestep and bash my gun on her shoulder.

She moves away from me and I throw my gun at her, causing her to lose sight of me. I charge at her sword at the ready, but she Boost Jumped over me. As she landed she took a step back, drew an arc with her blade and hit my right hand, that got disabled. I put some distance between us yet she doesn't follow up closely. She doesn't want to finish me so quickly, huh.

"Tell me, Cadet. What was your name again?" A cold, menacing tone.

"Takeru Shirogane."

**THWACK!**

After igniting her Jump Units, she sent fast slash to my shoulder which sent me again into a building, I couldn't dodge that even if I tried seriously right now. The hit left me momentarily disoriented as my sensors got their order together after a few beeps.

"I do not like liars. Tell me the truth." The stalagmites lurking in her words… sent a chill down my spine, and I could feel the onset of a headache crawling upwards the nape of my neck.

"1st Lt., you're breaking the protocol of the UN by deliberately-"

**THWACK!**

This time my Gekishin pierces the building and falls to the ground. The brute shaking moved me around as I buckled up, trying to not move in reflex to avoid hitting my head against something.

The chilly shiver on me made act immediately after the vibration somewhat stopped, stepping on the pedals and pressing the corresponding buttons on my panel. As I was trying to reactivate the Jump Units, a feet rested itself atop my cockpit, forcing my TSF back into the ground as I slowly tried to stand up.

"Cadet, know that I am merely giving you a chance to end this peacefully, since you are using an inferior machine. You're in no position to retort. Now, tell me. Who are you? Who sent you here?"

"…So you people do hate me, huh." I chuckle a bit.

"Again, hatred is a too strong word. If you do not wish to clarify the matter of your profile, what can we do as public servants other than request you to bring light into your situation?"

"And how does beating the shit out of me is justified here?"

"Oh, this is nothing but me playing the role of the aggressor. Do not misunderstand, Cadet. I have no intention of harming you, during this battle." I do not like that pause she took there.

"Say 1st Lieutenant… Can I ask you a question?" She's done with me already, so let's roll that dice. Life's a gamble after all.

"I suppose I could hear you out just this once. What is it?"

"...Do you know a man named Kageyuki Shirogane?"

The hand that was holding her blade twitched. She's doubting.

"…I do not know who that person is. Pray tell, who is he?" I can feel the edge in her, she is very angry right now. She must think I'm a spy for real.

"I believe that was my father's name. I recalled it some time ago, after your relatives came to ask me about my life here." Hey, not a bad lie. I press some buttons again, the images and numbers appearing swiftly on the right end on my sight.

"…I see. I do not see how I could have anything to do with-"

"And you wouldn't happen to know of a woman named Miho Shirogane?" I slowly rub my temple in a futile struggle to calm myself down, I can't stop shivering no matter how many breaths I take.

This time I could hear her groan through the channel as she took a second to answer. I honestly don't know how I was so dumb to not search for my parents before, I mean even Sensei didn't ask me about them.

"…I also do not know of her. I suppose she is also a relative of yours?"

"Yes, my mother. So, let me ask you one last question before you keep beating me up. Do you know why their records got erased?" I say, this time filling my voice with as much venom as I could. If I can't stop this dread, I'll use it to make a convincing enough act.

"Why would I know of that? I am merely-"

I was buying me some time too, and now that my Jump Units are warm again, I flare them up with vigor, releasing me from Tsukuyomi-san's grasp. Her Takemikazuchi fumbles back before regaining footing as I slowly stand up again.

"You know what, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi? My father… was apparently a member of the Royal Guard."

"What?! How do you know that?"

"Oho? Why are you so surprised? I thought you didn't knew him…" Gotcha. I hear her drawing a short but audible breath before she speaks up.

"…I am asking how you know that, since you said you didn't have much memories about your past."

"Oh yeah, they've been coming back in my dreams lately." Along some really nasty nightmares of my own failures, mind you. "Ever since you all started to be hostile with me. You see, I remembered that my Dad used to come visit me when he got his breaks from serving in the MDF, since all adult males were forcefully recruited into it by a royal decree. He always told me he would come back, that everything would be fine. Thing is, he apparently was good in a TSF, and then at some point got inducted into the Royal Guard, because I remembered the first day he came home in his black dress."

That memory was painful to watch. We were living in some really run down house, Mom was literally broken in tears for some reason, and Dad was doing his best to not cry in front of me. I know he could be serious when he wanted to but… I'm so glad my world doesn't have to send fathers all around the world off to war against aliens.

"I don't know why, but both of my parents didn't like that, at all. And you see, soon after that, I remembered being taken to a graveyard. My mother had died due to some sort of sickness we didn't have enough money to treat, I think. It was shortly after we moved to the Hiiragi district, since I recognized some of the buildings I saw on the dream."

I let the silence fill the air, she isn't attacking or trying to cut me off. I have her attention, which means my deductions after yesterday's recovery session were spot on. After letting out an audible sigh, closing my eyes as part of the memories resurface, I continue speaking.

"I remembered some days when Dad would come back in his black dress to be with me, only to have to leave once more just a few hours after that. But one day… A letter came home." My voice dries up, my tongue retreats to the back of my mouth. It's not my life, but still… knowing what happened to them here hurts a lot.

"…What kind of letter?" Tsukuyomi-san's voice was now a small, soft one. She sheathed her blade.

"He had died. I don't think I was told that, but I assume that was the case. However, wanna hear something crazy?"

"Something crazy? What do you speak of?"

"According to the databases… My parents never got married. Actually, my mother is registered with her single surname, and none of them have any data about having a son. Pretty funny, considering I was erased from the databases as well. You wouldn't happen to know what's up with that, 1st Lt.?" I draw my blade, pointing it at her. Slowly, the shivering unbinds the chains of the stalagmites in myself as I steel my heart to play my part here.

"I believe I've told you I do not know of that. It is unfortunate that this mistake happened, but I am merely a-"

"Stop with the bullshit!" Ironic, coming from me.

"Excuse me?" I can feel the tension, the fear in her.

"You took my father from me! You erased me from the databases! And you and those damn pickles seem to know me! What's the deal with that?! You wanna kill me, don't you?" I know they do, and, for the first time in forever, I heard panic on Tsukuyomi-san's voice.

"Cadet Shirogane, please calm down. I had no such intentions towards-" I Boost Dash at her, forcing her to stop talking and start dodging.

"You took my family from me! And you know who I was! Answer me, what do you know of me?! Why are you after my life?!"

I'm mostly just flailing around, trying to hit her. Not like I can actually do that in a Gekishin, but I might as well do a convincing act going seriously at her. And to be honest, it's a nice way to let some of my inner toxins out, because I don't think I can hold them in for much longer in my current state, being in the middle of a battle.

"Cadet, please calm down." Tsukuyomi-san regained her cool, parrying my assault. "No one is going after your life. If you recalled who your parents were, I insist you go to the Capital. Once you fix the lacking data in your profiles all suspicions on your identity will be cleared. I am sure it'd do you good to follow my advice."

"Shut up! What do you know about me? You're not my family!" I know that will hurt, I know she will react.

She takes a step forward, sending a kick at my feet. My Gekishin falls again, I Boost on the floor to avoid her slash. My left leg won't last another hit. I try to stand up slowly, without losing sight of the red TSF that's nearby.

"Cadet Shirogane, I never had ill intentions towards you." She regained her usual composure, didn't expect anything else from you. "No one is going after your life, I would never soil my honor with such behavior. The honor code forbids a member of the Royal Guard to act in such a way, for it is treason against our ideals. Have you never heard of it? Of our traditions?"

"Can't say I have, I lost my memories and I am UN now after all." She groaned a bit.

"Then, let me remind you that we of the Imperial Royal Guard are the first servants of our Shogun. The Empire's vanguard, the ones who watch over our fellows." So she's using the words of the Swordbreakers… in hopes of 'Takeru' recalling something? Did I… convince her? No, can't get careless here. "We would never harm someone without first making sure of his wrongs. We never draw our blades so carelessly, to act in such a way would be treason to the duty we have been trusted with as guardians of the Shogun and the nobility."

"Really? I think you people aren't so worried about that." I say semi honestly, since I am kinda pissed off at them.

"What are you implying?"

"It's not treason as long as you produce results, isn't it?" I heard her muffling a gasp, Fukuha's words are probably similar to how he felt too.

"…I ask you to insult us no longer. Again, I have no idea who your parents were and no one is after you. I believe I should put an end to this mock battle, I do recommend you to contact the authorities to mend your profiles." She's trying to sound composed, but just like the night she came to visit me at the cell she's conflicted.

"Yeah, right. As if I'd walk into the wolf's maw!" I again aim my sword at her. After a short pause, we dash towards each other.

She's trying to not be too rough, she's not as aggressive as before. And thanks to that… I can try to actually hit her.

Crouching and rising my blade at her, aiming at her elbows. She back-boosts, and aims at my left side. I Double Boost Jump into a building, rebound off it, and slash at her in mid air, aiming at the head. She crouches, spins in place, and sends her sword at me as I landed. I flick my joystick tightly and feel the impact all across my body, as my TSF vibrates when our blades made contact. I take a few step backs and take my Mugen stance once more, Tsukuyomi-san does the same.

"Cadet, I believe this was more than enough. You won't be able to keep going for much longer. Allow me to deal the finishing blow to you." Her usual calm voice spoke through the private channel. Seems like she's either doubting or convinced.

"You think I'll give up when someone who's clearly after my life has a sword pointed straight at me? I won't let you take anything else from me!" I roar, letting again my frustration out. I truly won't let them screw me over this time, when I'm making so much progress.

"Cadet Shirogane, please do not say any more words that could be misunderstood. We of the Royal Guard do not-"

I again let the memories come back. The light post, the electricity cables, the gym, the ruined city, the hospital, the power plant… All of that, to be sent to this hell hole, where no one is on my side. I won't screw up, I won't let anyone get in my way. And for that, I have to deceive them throughly. Because if I don't… Gritting my teeth at the alternative, I embrace the blizzard once more as I leap towards the Takemikazuchi.

"Mion tried to kill me, you were really weird when you came to my cell that night, and don't think you can fool me with those pretty words. You took my peace from me!" I again Boost Dash at her, turning my right hand into a cyclone as I attack her. "You took my family from me, you erased me, and now you want me dead." I relieve the feelings I inherited during the CCSE, and the memories from his little self. "You took my Dad from me, my friends, what else do you want?"

"Cadet Shirogane, do not insult my honor! We did not take anything from you."

"Then, why don't you tell me what you know of me? You know, to help me mend the profiles."

"…I do not know anything about your life here, sadly."

"Yet, you seemed really shaken when I told you of how I called your relatives. Those two also seem to know me, asking me all those questions. And even the General was staring at me really nasty when I saw him for the first time."

"That is nothing short of a misunderstanding on your part." She isn't even trying to use Meiya's position to shield herself.

"Really? I think you know, and you don't want to tell me. I won't trust in someone who's being this hostile with me!"

She locks her sword with mine in another struggle, with me on the losing side of it as my Gekishin bends backwards under the pressure of the Type-00. I take a step back, but she chases after me and hits my shoulder, making me lose my balance.

And then… As the Takemikazuchi raised it's blade to strike at me… A sting drilled itself on my heart. A twisting pain seared on my chest, making me fumble with my controls. As the strike sent me into the ground, my senses grew duller and the cold sensation spread through me as the slight pain on my chest continued to pike at me.

"Cadet Shirogane, desist on your actions! If you do not, I will be forced to fight you with all of my might to subdue you!"

…! What did she… Augh… My head… What is this…

Despite the sudden disorientation, I groggily try to make my Gekishin stand up again, but…

**THWACK!**

I'm again sent into the ground. I hit my head against something, the sudden dizziness clouded my senses and I could no longer focus on what was actually around me. My vision was assaulted by flickering lights, my hearing with drowned voices, and a rising, suffocating pain kept twisting my chest, that made me try to arch my back but only caused me to recoil in more pain as the bolts kept me in place.

"What is it, Cadet? Do you wish to give up, perhaps?"

…Stop. What is this madness? Dark blazes as far as the eye could see, but not caused by BETA...

"Hmm? Cadet, could you respond please? It is rude to remain silent like this. I merely hit your shoulders, your unit shouldn't be disabled yet."

…Why are the TSFs shooting at those buildings? Why are they fighting against other TSFs?

I grab my head, pointlessly trying to stop the images that appear to me. I feel my lungs growing smaller, as I put force into my chest to try to get some air in them. My vision gets distorted even more as I feel as if my head would explode any second now.

_"Your loyalty for her life. Not a bad deal, if I say so myself."_

Who said that? The blurry landscape seems to be somewhere outside… It's dark, and there's a blurry figure of a person crouching in front of me.

_"I do not wish to burden you no longer. Please, do not feel guilty. Kill me."_ A female voice tells me in a weak tone. I can't see her well. Who is she?

**BANG!**

I had a gun on my hands. I shot her, filling her forehead with lead. My hands are stained red with her blood. Innocent blood.

_"Congratulations, Shirogane. You've proven to us what you're made of. Welcome to the Royal Guard."_

Someone patted my shoulder. What is this shit?! Did I… kill a civilian?

No, I didn't do this. This is his life, not mine.

_"Why did you do it?! I thought… I thought you were different!"_ Someone berates me. No, this isn't me! I didn't do this! I don't murder people!

"Cadet Shirogane, am I right to believe you do not wish to continue fighting? Hmm… Should I use the common channel?"

Once more, my vision gets shifted around. I'm… on some sort of large room. It's filled with people.

_"1st Lt. Shirogane, get rid of the ones that do not want to comply."_ Get rid of? Who do you think I'm-

**BANG! BANG!**

...Without a hint of hesitation a gun was raised, a trigger was pulled, flesh was pierced by lead, and a thousand horrified screams soon followed. The frozen sting sank deeper and deeper as I realized… they were also shooting at the children.

No, I didn't do this. I'm not like this, I don't murder innocents! Get out of my head! This isn't me…

"Cadet Shirogane, I will take our duel as finished if you do not reply. Do you surrender?"

I would never murder an innocent, unarmed person. I would never harm a child. I didn't do that. And yet, the images and voices seem to have ingrained themselves on me, resonating on my ears, as the people try to fight back and more bullets are fired.

Stop it! They're just civilians! This isn't… This isn't what the military should do. I want to protect the people, not harm them. This isn't me… I didn't…

"Cadet Shirogane, your heartbeat is irregular and you seem to have trouble breathing. Are you alright there?"

"Sergeant, is there a problem with the Cadet?"

"Cadet Shirogane, respond immediately! Why can't I get image feedback? Did his comms get damaged?"

That's not me.

"Sergeant, do you wish me to aid you? I am by his side, so it wouldn't take long for me to open his cockpit and check up on him."

"Please refrain from acting on your own, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. You've done more than enough today."

"I did not have the intention to harm him, so it is my responsibility to ascertain whether he's safe or not."

The dread-filled voices fade away as the people that remain are taken somewhere. I can't see their faces, nor the faces of the other ones that are with me, everything is foggy. I feel another pat on my shoulder.

_"Good work, 1st Lt. Shirogane. It's a relief to have you on our side."_

No, that's not me! The images refuse to leave, no matter how hard I claw at my head. I don't kill innocents, I'm not an assassin. I want to save people…

I'm not like that.

"Cadet Shirogane! If you hear me, please respond."

"Sergeant, I believe it's for the best for me to-"

**I'm not like that.**

"Cadet Shirogane, please report your status. His vitals are still unstable but the connection seems to be working. Cadet Shirogane, please respond!"

"Sergeant, I believe it's for the best to finish the mock battle here. You should get remote control of his TSF and-"

"And what would I do if he suffered an injury? 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, you may outrank me but I am the UN's Officer in charge of this exercise. I would like you to remain quiet until we've determined Shirogane's status."

"And I'm merely suggesting that a swift course of action is-"

**I'm not like that! Get out of my head!**

...

A vision appears on my sight. A shore. There's BETA everywhere, as far as the eye could see.

There's a city behind me, going by the radar on my view. I'm on a TSF, facing off against the monsters.

...

But I'm alone.

No one else is here fighting by my side.

The BETA… are breaking into the city.

Buildings are toppled, screams fill the air, lasers burn the few missiles that are somehow sent to them.

Stop. This can't let this happen again, I won't… Stop!

A unified wailing opera could be heard through the city, sang by the dying humans trampled by the BETA. A dissonant melody accompanied it, made by the BETA as they destroyed pretty much everything in their way.

...

_What can a single person do?_

...

_Someone… Someone I must protect… is in the city._

_I need… I have to… I can't let them…_

I open my eyes. There's something red on my retinal projection.

Red.

Enemy.

Tank-Class.

BETA.

Kill!

Rising from the ground with a boost, I strike at the crimson demon, who quickly moved away, startled by my attack apparently. Since when are Tank-Class so big and nimble?!

"Cadet Shirogane, please report your status. Your heartbeat is again rising. Shirogane, can you hear me?!" A voice reaches my ears, but I couldn't care less about it.

Taking my Mugen rhythm, I advance upon the weird BETA. I'm not fast enough, the red monster again jumps out of the way and tries to knock my sword away. I Boost Jump away barely avoiding the attack, after hitting the ground again I continue to attack it.

I have to… stop them… I can't let them destroy it… I can't let them kill her…

"Sergeant, I'll disable his machine. It seems he's in the middle of a fit of rage." Another voice reached my ears somehow. It was mired by tension, resembling a just sharpened blade.

The voice… Where did I…. Guh! My chest… hurts… I have to…

The crimson beast leaped at me with incredible speed, moving some sort of gray limb at me. I couldn't react on time.

**THWACK!**

A strong hit to my cockpit was what I last saw, then my unit went out. Again, I feel the vibration of an impact, the sting driving itself deeper and deeper, making my head hurt more and more.

"The connection should be open now that he's out. Cadet Shirogane, can you explain to me what happened? Damn, what's up with the image feedback?!"

I close my eyes, what's gonna happen now? They'll devour me… No, what will happen to her? I gotta get out of here! If I don't... all we've done until now...

"Cadet Shirogane, report your status!" The weird voice keeps resonating on my ears. If they have time to shout why don't they…

...

Wait a second…

I take a few long breaths, filling my lungs with cold air. As the stupor leaves my body, I feel my vision growing blurry. Pearls fall from my eyes in a quiet, but unending flow. Again, I feel myself shivering.

…Was that just a vision?

Yes, I'm… not on the frontlines. No one… is being devoured. She's fine, isn't she?

...

Wait... Who am I talking about?

"Cadet, are you hurt? Shirogane, answer already!"

Doesn't matter, it was just a nightmare. That's wasn't me. That isn't me. There isn't anyone in need of rescue. No one is… being murdered by the BETA nearby…

…That's a relief. Thank God it was just a… a bad… nightmare.

Relaxation took hold of me, as a cold embrace guided me to somewhere else. Before losing consciousness I could hear someone shouting. But I couldn't care less…

…Because that wasn't me. Because no one is dying. Because I didn't kill any innocents.

...

For now, even if it's just for a brief moment… I'm safe. I can… rest for a while, right?

Closing my eyes, letting out a long breath, I let the coldness lull me to sleep.


	34. Mirage that Begets Chaos

"_I want to spit out these jarred feelings because I have no other way to prove my existence_

_The future I should have been holding on to is in a contradiction between 'Dignity' and 'Freedom'_

_I want to erase this distorted afterimage because that's where my limits lie_

_Near the window of my own self-consciousness I see last year's calendar, without any dates in it_

_Erase it, then rewrite it!_

_All these worthless visions!_

_This unforgettable presence!_

_Be reborn, then rewrite it!_

_This meaningless fantasies too!_

_Give to me that which drives you, your whole body and soul."_

_Rewrite, Full Metal Alchemist (2003). By Asian Kung Fu Generation._

* * *

**4th Arc: Softness Under Shadows**

**Chapter 34: Mirage that Begets Chaos**

* * *

_December 3rd. 01:47 PM._

_(Yokohama Base, B5F. Near the infirmary.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

"Again, I had no intention to harm him." I bow again to the Vice Commander, who prevented me from entering the medical bay to check up on Takeru-sama's condition.

"In the name of the Royal Guards, I also apologize for my fellow's actions." Daizaburou-sama also gives her a small bow.

The woman sighs as she shakes her head. Four of us were on the hallway, away from anyone else. Me, Daizaburou-sama, the Vice Commander and a blonde foreigner by her side wearing the UN's formal dress.

"You repeatedly used a private frequency that we couldn't tune in, you roughed him up despite knowing in how much of a disadvantage he was, and now he's unconscious. Shirogane suffered a severe nervous breakdown, and I believe you'll agree it was due to his interactions with you Royal Guards. Tell me 1st Lieutenant, why should I not file a claim against you right this instant?" Her cold eyes bore into me. I return the stare, but without any hostility. Taking a moment to inhale, letting the air go softly, my lips part ways with an answer.

"I will not excuse myself from my actions, but I had no intention to bring harm to the Cadet. I ask you to reconsider, a formal claim would only worsen our relations at this point. I'm at your disposal for any punishment you desire to give me."

I lower my head slightly, clawing at my fists. I cannot allow this to get her against us. Her Highness did many efforts to make the accord with the XO, I cannot let that crumble because of this accident. Even less now that I've confirmed he is indeed our Takeru-sama.

As much as it pains me to have sent him to the medical bay, to hear him as enraged as he was before, I have to remain calm. I must not let them know of how much he means for us. No punishment she could place on me could compare to the stones I was forced to swallow when he had that fit of rage. My stomach is still most upset, my throat constricted around itself.

"Any punishment, you say? I think you're not seeing what I'm talking about here." She rests one hand on the top of her head, sounding bored. "I'm asking you how do you plan to take responsibility for harming my personnel. That could be considered a hostile act against the UN, you know?" Taking one step forward, she again gazed at me firmly. I gulp, knowing what that would bring forth.

"…I assure you neither me or any of the members of the Royal Guard that participated in today's mock battle desired this outcome. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully without resorting to accusations. If there is anything I might assist you with, I shall do it. I will bear the responsibility myself as an individual, for it was my own carelessness which caused this. The Royal Guards, and the Empire as well, have nothing to do with this. Tis was no aggression towards the UN, it was mine own folly." Once more, I slightly lower my head. Slightly biting my tongue within at this turn of events. "Again, I am at your disposal for whatever punishment you wish to place on me. Please do not push this burden of mine onto the Empire." If she files a claim, if the UN recognizes this as a hostility, this will make it's way onto the media. I must not let this reach public ears. It would raise questions, it may reveal his role and identity. And given his current mental state… I cannot allow any more harm to befall Takeru-sama.

"Vice Commander, I believe we all know we need each other in this trying times." Daizaburou-sama said as he returned the stare but the woman sharpened her eyes, clearly not intimidated by him. "While I cannot remain here for much longer, the time I spent here was enough to see that we can place our trust in you. This was only an unfortunate accident, I am sure you do not wish this little matter to strain your partnership with the Shogun." He sounded composed, however, his arms were close to his body, tightly wrapped together as he crossed them.

"Let me tell you two something. Cadet Shirogane was brought to this base by my personal orders, to become my own personal bodyguard." What?! She wants him to… But of course, she doesn't know who he truly is. I slowly inhale through my nose, biting my tongue softly again. I must not flare up at this. Daizaburou-sama narrowed his eyes, the grip of his fingers on his arms intensifying. "And ever since he arrived here, people have been very harsh on him. Especially you, Royal Guards. He told me of how the younger Tsukuyomis tried to 'make him disappear in the muck' during the CCSE, did you know of that?"

We do. But even if at the time they were shocked, in the end… I tighten my fists, breathing deeply through my nose to relax my shoulders. The boulders refused to come off them, however.

"While it is possible that they reacted aggressively to an unknown face during the CCSE, we have no-"

"1st Lt., we also have the problem of them approaching him some days ago, and all his discussions with Mitsurugi. Are you sure you have nothing against him? Considering his data was wiped from the databases, one might assume he was an exile and that you want him gone." Resting one hand on her chin, she switches her gaze from me to the General. Daizaburou-sama took a second of pause, delaying his answer as he relaxed his hands. After clearing his throat, his eyes sharpened onto the XO's.

"I acknowledge that it might look as if we were opposed to him being here, however that is not the case. We have no reason to antagonize him, since he did return the blade he had and made it clear to us he isn't an American spy. We were only suspicious of him due to who is his squadmate. You should know why we are here, after all." For some reason, the woman smiles wickedly.

"So what you're saying is, you had no reason to get close to him aside from the fact that he was an American that possessed a katana?"

"Indeed, that is the case." I said calmly to her, yet her smirk grew wider as her eyes shone brightly, as if she were happy for some reason. "What reason could we have to approach one of the UN's Cadets?"

"Oh, I see. Then, I suppose you do not know of what's in this folder?" The blonde foreigner that was near passed her a green folder, that she held in front of us. It had Takeru-sama's name written on it. For a moment, my eyes sharpened at her. I blinked, rested a hand on my chin, and restrained the vile surging in my chest.

"…Vice Commander, could you explain to us what is that supposed to be?" Is that data on how he was recovered, perhaps? The key to how he left the Empire… It's just within reach.

"No, it's the other way around 1st Lieutenant. You are the ones that have to do the explaining." She hands Daizaburou-sama the folder in question. As he opens it, his eyes open wide as an expression of bewilderment paints itself on his complexion. Holding the folder a bit too tightly, enough for it to be obvious, he lets out one loud sigh as wrinkles awaken wide in his face.

"Daizaburou-sama, what is the matter?" Is this about something that happened to him in America?

"Vice Commander… Where did you get this intel?" I've very rarely seen the General so enraged. Which means…

"I have my sources. So, could you explain to me what does this mean?" She says as she ruffles her hair looking away, sounding completely bored.

Daizaburou-sama looks at me, I see him gulp as he slightly narrowed his brows. I give a subtle nod, understanding he wished me to remain calm, and he then shows me the contents of the folder. The sight made me clench my fists, narrowing my eyes despite my efforts.

…It was Takeru-sama's profile of the Royal Guard, albeit with very few bits of data. Is this the leftover data that remained on our databases? Regardless of how she got this intel… She knows… But how much?

"I believe we should continue this conversation somewhere else. What say you, Kouzuki?" Daizaburou-sama said sternly as he handed her the folder back.

"Oh, dropping the rank now? Fine, let's go to my office. But don't think of making any sudden move, I have us being watched by the best soldiers on the base. Come on, let's go." She turns around and briskly made her way to the elevator.

We follow her closely, switching glances with each other. I cannot believe it, she knew of him being a Royal Guard and she didn't tell him? She didn't consult with us? If she assumed he was an exile it makes sense, one could say. However, she said she brought him here as her bodyguard. What if she chose him specifically because of his background? Does she have him here as a hostage?

…Sigh, had I been more careful this wouldn't have happened. All our efforts to set up that private frequency to be able to talk with him without being listened on, all for him to end up hurt once more. He's remembering, he's coming back. But that also means his shadows are coming back too.

I was convinced for a moment that he was an American when I was pressuring him as a last test, but once he spoke about his parents… There is no doubt, only he could know of that. All my attempts to remind him of our teachings, to calm him down failed just like back then. I should have disabled his machine faster, or maybe I should have mentioned Yuuhi-sama's name to him?

"Mana, what do you think about this?" Daizaburou-sama spoke to me in a whisper as we waited for the elevator to arrive.

"It all depends on whether she's using him as a hostage or not."

"Indeed. I would like to give Her Highness a pleasing report today, however…"

The elevator arrives and we, the Vice Commander, the blonde foreigner, and two Japanese soldiers dressed with the UN formal dress that were waiting by the elevator, one with short, crimson hair and another with long blue hair, ride it. No words were spoken on our descent nor on the way to her office. The other three remained outside as the scientist told me and the General to enter with her. She slowly went to the chair behind her desk and sat, we had chosen to remain standing but she signaled to the two sofas that were near her desk. Once we sat down, she addressed us.

"Now that we're in a secure location, could you explain to me how a 1st Lt. of the Royal Guard ended up as a Cadet of the UN?" Entwining her fingers and resting her elbows on the desk, she slightly leaned forward looking straight at us.

I took a glance at Daizaburou-sama, who after closing his eyes for a moment nodded at me.

"We also wish to know that, however before we speak of this, how did you acquire that intel? And how much do you know of him?" He said, also leaning forward.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of secret?"

"It would be troublesome if you had… say, hacked the database of the Royal Guard." The General said, tensing his brows and returning the glare. Resting his chin under a tightened fist he held Kouzuki's gaze, however the woman sighed audibly and leaned back into the chair.

"When he arrived here and I noticed how little intel there was on his profile, I asked someone to double check his data, and to fix it somehow. While Shirogane's public profile was fixed with the leftover data he had from Yukon, my contact brought me some intel as a… warning, he said. It seemed like his data was erased, and not only that but he was a member of the Royal Guard. Which meant, he was either an exile or a traitor according to him. Shirogane didn't have many memories about his past, and while it might have been dangerous to keep him here, on Mitsurugi's squad no less, I saw in him a decent person and a very valuable asset. That's why I've been keeping a close eye on him, especially since the CCSE, and why I am in charge of handling the matter of his profiles." She seems to be telling the truth, however…

The matter of the databases should have been informed to her via Chief Yoroi, however he would never hand over this data. Regardless of the little misunderstanding that Maya had when she saw him, considering we didn't know Takeru-sama was indeed himself, how did Kouzuki get her hands on this data?

When I was notified of 'the fake Takeru', Her Highness told me she had misunderstood my message and that she wasn't aware of the presence of someone who went by the same name as Takeru-sama. According to what we know, Kouzuki shouldn't have had access to this intel. And moreover, Yoroi should have insisted on having Takeru-sama visit the Capital to address the problem of the missing data just like we did today. Even if Kouzuki was being careful, she didn't try to contact anyone about this matter.

I claw at my palms, again biting my tongue. She said she wanted Takeru-sama to be safe to Yoroi, yet she didn't tell him of what she found and she didn't try to contact anyone to fix this 'problem'.

Daizaburou-sama and I share a brief glance, he signals me to speak. His brows arched, he lets out some air through his nose. The edge of his lips is retreating inwards.

"Well, if you had this intel you should have contacted the authorities to find a solution to this problem. As his current legal tutor, it falls to you to contact the Shogunate for his missing data." She slowly looks towards a wall, clearly uninterested. I inhale slowly, refusing to lose my composure in front of this vile fox. "Then, would you be willing to share with us some intel about his time in America? Do you know how did he leave the Empire?" She doesn't look my way, but speaks slowly to me.

"We don't really have much data about what was of him in Yukon, since after that terrorist attack the majority of it was lost."

"Terrorist attack?!" Daizaburou-sama opened his eyes wide as dawn break, it felt as if a feeling tantamount to being under the snow for too long assaulted him, considering his clenching fists and squinting eyes. He might not have yet checked his current profile.

"Yes, he was stationed at Yukon during the Incident. Here's the folder with what little is available of that." She hands us another folder.

He was part of the Daedalus Special Squad, a training team that worked under Project Prominence, he was given a punishment that prevented him from taking his CCSE with his squad this summer, he apparently had obtained good numbers on his efforts there. I feel a knife leaving my heart alone, so Takeru-sama was safe. He wasn't put under the American's hold nor was he harmed, going by the intel.

"So, after the Incident he ended up alone without a clear date on when he'll join another Cadet squad, and that's when you scouted him?"

"Basically. Someone mentioned to me what a shame it was, and after I checked his numbers I thought he would be a nice addition to my base. Since I didn't find anything about him being exiled, I just thought he moved away with his parents. Of course, once I double checked his profile and had a talk with him, I decided to keep a close eye on his situation, just in case. Now then, I believe I already made my part clear. Can you tell me who is he supposed to be? Because if he really is an exile, I'm willing to deport him tomorrow morning." She says with a slight smile on her face. I leaned back into my seat, crossing my arms. Does she know we do not want that? How dare she toy with us in such a way…

Daizaburou-sama sends a look at me, his eyes narrowed as he also leaned back into his seat. I nod and look towards the woman.

"Before that, we would like to know how he ended up on the UN. Do you know of it?"

"I do, but I'm asking you who he is because of that. You see, Shirogane was found unconscious on the vicinity of the Yokohama Hive."

Both of us tense up, I feel yet again the knives entering my flesh, the stones forcing themselves down my throat. If they did find him there, why didn't they send him to us?! Gritting my teeth, I barely manage to restrain my glare upon her.

"The Yokohama Hive, you say?" Daizaburou-sama, however, let his face turn into that of a wolf. "If you knew of this, why did you not notify of it to the appropriate offices, Vice Commander?"

"I just don't want to end up on the black list of the Shogunate for meddling on your 'private businesses', you see. Because when the UN asked the Empire to treat him… you refused to do so."

"What did you say?!" Daizaburou-sama shouted, I barely held my breath at the words. We refused? That's preposterous! We both glared at her, she was as calm as a pond.

"Just as you heard. Apparently they found him really close to the area where the G-Bombs were dropped. Shirogane was wearing a Fortified Suit with the helmet and all, but it was broken and burnt beyond recognition. However, he was holding a bloodied sword tightly on his chest, and despite being unconscious he refused to let go of it. When the UN found him, they immediately tried to give him treatment, but after removing his helmet they realized he was Japanese. After giving him some first aid, they tried to contact the IJA to send him to them, but they refused. They said that he was probably a Japanese that was on the UN's side and didn't want to receive him, since the area where they found him was supposed to be covered by the UN. However, the UN didn't have any data about him on it's databases. Since Shirogane's wounds were severe they gave him some treatment on their ships, but due to the state of the relations with the Empire at the time, nobody had the time to lose negotiating for a single soldier. So, since nobody in the IJA answered the plea and the Guards were busy trying to get inside the Hive at the time, the officer in charge of the ship decided to send him to Alaska since they couldn't just abandon him or waste time negotiating, so that when he woke up they could simply have him return on his own."

"But when he woke up, he had lost his memory?" I stare at her, and she finally returns my gaze. She seems composed, she does give me the impression of being a good liar however.

"Indeed, 1st Lieutenant. However, when he woke up he remembered his name and even how to write it in kanji. Despite that, when the UN tried to contact the Empire once more, they said no such person had taken part of Operation Lucifer among the Imperial Troops according to their databases, and refused to accept him back."

Of course, Yuuhi-sama erased his data as soon as she learned of his supposed death. If only we had not tried to enter the Hive, if one of us had been left behind to intercept that call for help… I gulp again, feeling as if my throat was under a noose's hold with my feet dancing above ground.

"Without relatives, with his nation turning it's back to him, the UN made Shirogane sign some papers to request formal asylum to them so that he could stay in the hospital until he completely recovered. Once he healed, there were two paths available to him. Either become a Cadet on the UN or become a refugee. The UN, knowing he was an pilot, decided to push for the first in hopes of him recovering his memories and then becoming a sign of their good intentions towards the Empire. I can't show you all the documents, but here are a few of them about his hospitalization in Alaska."

She hands us yet another folder, Daizaburou-sama opens it and we both read it carefully.

Takeru-sama had a broken arm and many broken ribs as well. His pulse was also abnormally low when they found him, and his heart stopped twice on the way to Alaska despite all the efforts of the paramedics on the UN's ship. It was a miracle he survived. It took him two weeks to regain consciousness, but when he woke up he was unable to form words and couldn't remain awake for more than a few minutes. He progressively got better, and on the third week he could finally remain awake and conscious enough to talk and focus on the people around him, that's when he told the doctors his name.

During the months of his recovery, he told the doctors of what little he remembered about Japan and his life, despite having serious headaches when trying to remember some things, and he was prone to suffering panic attacks when asked too many questions about his past. However, what surprised the personnel of the hospital was his demeanor. He was not hostile with them, showing no distrust or anger at the foreigners that approached him. After the talks with the Empire had failed and his rehabilitation finished, he chose to enlist in the UN army, on the condition that if he ever was called to return to the Empire they would allow him to do so without any objections.

This is… nothing sort of a miracle. For his body and soul to have healed so in this years, despite what he had to got through… For so long we thought him gone, for so many nights we wept for his death, and yet he was struggling for his life. For fate to have given him the chance to survive… Joy spreads in me as how the petals of Sakure fly off into the sky after a gust of wind. Takeru-sama was in good hands all this time. Yet there is one very important matter that has to be addressed here. Who was the one who stopped his return? Was it merely an error of someone who only checked the databases?

"…This had cleared up many things, Vice Commander. Is it possible for you to give us a copy of this file?" Daizaburou-sama asks as he returns the folder, no longer frowning, his hands relaxed and his voice no longer filled with animosity.

"Sadly I can't, since this is a UN document. You can consult with the databases or ask for permission if you do not have the authorization. Now then, I believe it's finally time for you to tell me who was 1st Lt. Shirogane before this accident happened to him." She again entwines her fingers locking her gaze on us.

"1st Lt. Shirogane was a member of my unit, the Wolves." Daizaburou-sama speaks up, I suppose we can use his former role to deceive her. "He was a most promising member of the Guard, despite his age he was on par with the rest of the new recruits."

"So you made a sixteen-years old boy a 1st Lt.?" She asks in a mocking tone. Were we not on her personal office, on such a dire situation, I would have demanded her to apologize. Takeru-sama is by far more skilled than the average person, that boy learns too fast. And he had a very rigorous teacher. Yet, all I can do now is retreat my tongue to the back of my mouth alongside my venom, claw at my fists in silence.

"Vice Commander, he had an innate talent like no other. I believe his performance on this base is enough proof of that." I say, letting some air out and brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"So 1st Lt., you're saying he was as good as he is now?" She now gazes at me, trying to make me falter with a glare. Hmph, such insolence… That might work with most, but not with me. I will not trip so easily.

"Of course not, but he was a natural leader. Due to his brave actions he was promoted to 1st Lt. after the fall of Yokohama." I return the glare but the fox avoids my gaze as she seems to calmly focus on somewhere else.

"I see. Then, he was also part of your squad during Lucifer?" Daizaburou-sama's face was tainted by grief for a speck of a second, yet he quickly returned to his usual stoic expression.

"…Yes, though he did not retreat when we told him to do so. Which is why he ended up on the G-Bomb's area."

"Then he isn't an exile, I suppose? Shirogane was a rightful member of the Royal Guard?"

"Yes, however, you made a little mistake Vice Commander." Daizaburou-sama closes his eyes, nodding slowly.

"A mistake? What are you talking about?"

"Shirogane still is a member of the Royal Guard, as far as I'm concerned. His records were erased due to some… complicated situations with his family, however now that you know the truth I must ask you to return him to us. I'm sure he'll recover his memory much faster back home with us, and of course the UN will receive the proper thanks for saving his life." He bows at her and I follow.

The woman however laughed quietly. As I looked up, I saw her with another wicked grin and a strange glow on her eyes. The sight filled my insides with ice, rough and jagged, piking at my composure.

"Excuse me Vice Commander, but what is causing you to laugh?" I narrow my eyes at her, yet she just looks away with a smile. What is this woman even thinking? What is so entertaining, fox?

"I suppose you didn't notice, but Shirogane isn't a member of the Royal Guard anymore. He's part of the UN now."

...

"XO, I believe we have made ourselves clear." Daizaburou-sama gestured with his hand at me, his eyes slightly narrowing forward. "1st Lt. Shirogane is one of us, and just as the UN promised to him when he enlisted, I am asking you to return him to the Royal Guard." He asked firmly, yet the woman crossed her arms and returned a fierce glare.

"Then, how about you make a formal request for him? As far as the databases go, he's dead here. Bring the papers with the data of his service and request us to transfer him officially. Of course, that's if he agrees to it. Seeing how he reacted to your talks today, I believe he may not want to return to the Guard."

"What did you say?! How dare you speak such-"

"Tsukuyomi! Do not say words you'll later regret."

"Daizaburou-sama, how could I remain calm when-"

"Enough!"

He stares at me, unflinching. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I bite my lips, futilely trying to restrain the shaking present in my hands. Takeru-sama did seem to doubt us, and now this fox refuses to return him to us while saying he may not wish to come back home. How could I remain calm? Isn't it obvious what's going on here?

"XO, forgive the screams." He gives her a brief, subdued bow. "However, I must ask you again to transfer him back to the Empire. Due to his particular situation his records were erased, Shirogane wasn't exiled and he is no traitor. I would like to take him with us back to his rightful place in the Royal Guard when we depart tomorrow."

"And how do I know you're not lying just to dispose of him?" She says as she again locks her gaze on us, narrowing her eyes. Such insolence! All I'm allowed to do is grit my teeth, so long as this woman has him under her. To be so close, and yet so far…

"Please, there is no need for further hostilities. I've told you all I can within my boundaries, I haven't lied about anything I said." He says relaxing onto the sofa, despite his tightening arms as he crossed them once more. I should do the same, I cannot show her my emotions. She has no way to know of his role, however any intel we give her could be used against us.

"Really? Then, might I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"When and why was he inducted into the Royal Guard?"

...

There's no way we can tell her the truth. If she knew how important he is, she wouldn't let him out of her grasp. It's the type of person she seems to be. But then…

I look at Daizaburou-sama, whose eyes squinted as his lips twisted. After a moment of pondeirng, he gave me a nod as he rested his back onto the sofa. After gathering my thoughts for a second, I spoke up.

"His father was also a member of the Guard, and was also inducted after proving himself on the IJA. Due to his fascination with his father's work, when he was little he asked him if he could become a Royal Guard too. While it would be impossible for a commoner to simply enlist into the Royal Guard, his father's performance was good and so he was given a chance. Since he showed potential he was inducted at age twelve to be trained along other selected young people to become Royal Guards." I hold her gaze, not letting my anger at her show. Calm those lips, Mana. Relax, I must not show any hesitation or she'll realize I'm lying.

"So what you're saying is that he was smitten with the Guard, asked if he could join, and since he had talent you inducted him? When he was twelve? Is this the reason why in his data it says he left his school without moving away from the Hiiragi district?" She holds my gaze, I nod at her and she smiles faintly.

"That is the truth. We cannot tell you of what trainings he did nor where he trained, but he was trained since he was young with us." I say that without wavering, for it is the truth.

"I see. Then might I ask… Why did he have that katana?"

I grimace on a reflex, of course she would ask about it. But she shouldn't know of it's meaning.

"All members of the Guard are given katanas, Vice Commander. Even the fresh recruits."

"Is that so? Well, I believe this is his decision more than anything. If Shirogane wants to go back, I'll allow it. But if he wishes to stay, I'd like you to not make a scene about it."

So this is all we can get? No, once Takeru-sama recovers his memory I'm sure he'll come to us immediately. Yuuhi-sama will be ecstatic when she learns of this.

"I suppose we can agree to that." Daizaburou-sama nods slowly at her, I do so too.

"Well then, now that we got that out of the way… 1st Lt., I suppose the offer for your punishment is still available?" She smiles at me. As much as I abhor bowing to the UN, until Takeru-sama and Meiya-sama can leave from here I have to mind my words and actions.

"Yes, if there is anything I could do to leave this accident behind us I am more than willing to aid you, so long as it doesn't go against our code of conduct."

"…Then could I ask you to take part in some mock battles?"

"Mock battles? I suppose that is not a problem…" I look at Daizaburou-sama, who returns a nod at me.

"Also, I will limit the movements you and your squad can do on my base. I know you've been keeping an eye on Shirogane for quite some time, and I think it would be for the best for you to give him some space. You will only be able to be in the vicinity of Mitsurugi's position. If I find you or any of your three partners anywhere else…" I return her gaze once more and give her a nod.

"Do not worry. We do not have any hostile intentions towards the UN, we shall not burden you any longer. Can I take this will be enough?" She gives a nod, looking bothered.

"Yes, that will do. I still won't let you see him today. Off you go, that's all." I cannot believe such a rude person is allowed to have so much power here.

I cannot do much more. I can't allow my feelings to cause us more trouble. As much as I want to see him… Takeru-sama, please be alright.

We give her a small bow as we leave and go our way. We meet up with the other members who were waiting for us as we returned to the barracks.

"Guren-sama, Mana-sama, what did the Vice Commander told you?" Kamiyo took a step forward and asked. The other two and the black robbed guards also looked at us with worry.

"Do not be so distraught. No harsh punishment awaits us, we could settle this matter peacefully." I wave my hand at them, last thing I want is them doing something that would cause us more trouble.

"I see. But General, why did you agree to talk with that woman? Why would harming that American be so-" He sends a glare her way, making her stop short in her speech. Daizaburou-sama steps in front of me and addressed them loudly as usual.

"Kamiyo, and all of you too, listen well. Do not forget that our actions here speak for the Empire, every word and move we make is seen as what the Empire tells us to do. Who would be so foolish as to spit on an ally's face? We may disagree with them, but it is thanks to the UN that the Empire is still standing today. If my actions could impair our relations with the UN, then it is reasonable to try to clear the air before assumptions are made."

All of them give a nod, looking downwards. I wave at them and we return to our side in the barracks. Going into my room, the other two red dressed figures turn towards me, their complexion mired by darkest clouds.

"Aneue, how did the talks go?" Mion bows to us along Shion and asks with clear tension in her voice, both of them unable to hide the trembling of her fists.

"We reached an agreement on peaceful terms. She merely asked me to take part in some mock battles, and restricted our movements to only the nearby areas of Meiya-sama's location. However, we also learned she knew of his standing as a Royal Guard."

"Eh?! Is that true?!" Shion perked up, clear expectation on her eyes.

"Indeed. Me and Mana tried to negotiate to have him back, but she didn't budge. She promised that if Takeru remembers and wishes to return, she will hand him back. We also learned of how he arrived at the UN. Sit down, we have much to tell you."

"I see. But will be allowed to see him?" I shake my head at Mion's query as I sit on the table, both of them drop their shoulders as the sadness makes it's way into their eyes as easily as ink corrupts water.

Daizaburou-sama crosses his arms tightly once he sits down, narrowing his eyes upon the table he lets out a long sigh. After a brief, tense silence, he speaks up and tells them of what transpired.

...

"So someone refused to treat him?" Shion said as she frowned.

"Of course, this is nothing short of a miracle." He says after sipping some tea. "And even without the explanation, I was hearing his interactions with you during the fight and no one could know those details except him. His records were erased, twice at that. No one but him should know who his parents actually were or that his father was inducted into the Royal Guard. Even less to pinpoint his mother's name and cause of death. His reactions were also on point to how he used to be, even if it did hurt to hear him say we were his enemies." All of us grimace as well. I'm surprised I could keep calm under that situation, hearing him saying we were not family hurt me much. "Despite that, he doesn't know his full past and we cannot take him with us by force. Mana, I will leave his Minaru Kamui with you for when he regains his memory. Mion, Shion, you shall remain with her here, I'll go ask permission to the XO later. He was very fond of you, so if you interact with him sporadically he might recover his memories faster."

"Yes, Daizaburou-sama." Us three reply in unison, despite the tension in the young one's voice.

"However… I do not know how will Her Highness react to this news. She was very adamant about how it was impossible for him to be alive, that we should dispose of him immediately and ask the UN for an explanation, yet seeing him up close… That day I truly couldn't believe my eyes. Yet, we must remain vigilant and wait for him to regain his memories on his own. Let us contact Her Highness now, the sooner we inform her the better."

"Um… Daizaburou-sama…" Shion timidly spoke up without lifting her gaze from the table. "Couldn't we go have a talk with him? I mean… it might help him recover his memories, wouldn't it?"

"Or it may bring back the painful ones again, and he might begin to see us as his foes, locking all the good ones away. We must be patient, we are already blessed for him to be alive and back in the Empire. I know you wish your brother to be back with you, but we must not be careless with this. You all heard how he sounded when he fought against Mana, and given his reaction… We must not force him, if you see him just treat him normally and do not ask about his past."

I understand their concerns now that we know it's truly him, but we must not do anything that could harm him or make the UN notice who he truly is. Though, I wonder if that woman will keep her word.

"But sir, we cannot leave him in the UN's hands!" Shion finally looked up, giving us a stern look just like Maya's.

"I understand that. But we cannot strain our relationship with them anymore, and we cannot risk of them learning who he really is. Be patient and believe in him, he shall return to us on his own. And ultimately, we must abide to Her Highness' orders. Let's report this to her and see what she has to say. Make silence, and do not speak up." He sends a glare at them, causing them to look down once more.

We remain in silence as he stands up and goes for his communicator, and once in hand he sits up again. A few pressed and beeps later on the nearby PC, the secure connection was made and the call done.

How will Her Highness take this news? Knowing he's unconscious now because of me, had I been careful they could be speaking right now. And yet, knowing that I must limit myself to simply watch him from afar is driving a nail into my heart. Why did you have to forget? If only he hadn't… Takeru-sama…

"HQ-01 here, do you copy?" Maya's voice whispered through the speaker.

"Loud and clear. Daizaburou here, I'm calling to give you a report on our situation. Are you on a safe area?"

"Wait a moment, please." We heard some footsteps and a closing door. "I'm clear now. Daizaburou-sama the Shogun is currently on a meeting, would you like me to call you when it's done or do you wish me to relay this report for you?"

"Will the meeting take much longer?"

"I do not know, it seems to be near it's end." The usual situation, we can never tell when someone is done buttering up Her Highness after all. They always have more empty praise followed by more favors at the ready.

"Alright then, allow me to be brief. We have confirmed that the man was indeed 1st Lt. Shirogane." The silence made her shock apparent, and I do not blame her. Takeru is very dear to her, and she didn't react well to the news of this supposed 'faker'.

"…Is this true? There are no doubts?"

"None whatsoever. Today we had some conversations with him, and in them he revealed information only he would know. No one could know about his father's transfer into the Royal Guard or who his mother was. His demeanor was similar to how he was after Yokohama fell, and many little things he said made it clear it was him. He also had a breakdown during his talk with Mana, I believe the shock of some memories returning to him must have caused it. We also had an extensive and very revealing talk with the Vice Commander, we learned of how he was rescued and his current standing on the base," His calm and composed tone was in clear dissonance to his ever growing frown or with how he was grasping the comms. Unlike the cold and sharp tone that returned from the other side of the speaker, Maya was probably with a complexion that matched her words perfectly.

"What happened to him? How is he now?"

"Do not be alarmed, he isn't in any danger. I will give the full report along with the recording of our talks with him to Her Highness when we speak, that will be all."

"Understood. I will call you when- ...Oh, please wait a moment. It seems the meeting is over." Maya covered her receiver, as we couldn't hear well what was being said. A short moment of silence extended in the room. "Daizaburou-sama?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"I will give Her Highness the receiver now, do not worry you have more than enough time to talk."

"Roger."

* * *

_(Tokyo. Imperial Palace.)_

**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

Sigh… Finally, I'm finished with the meetings for today. I still have to go make the announcements, but at least I can enjoy some-

"Your Highness." Sigh… I suppose not.

"What is it?" Grandma comes closer and whispers into my ear.

"The General has called and is ready to give you the report. Do you wish to hear it now?"

"Yes, of course."

Grandma bows and goes to the door, from where Maya entered with a communicator on her hand.

At long last I'll be able to put this fury to rest. Who was the one who sent this impostor? America or the UN? And did they knew who he was? Considering he had a fake Minaru Kamui with him, someone that has access to the Royal Guard's databases and is allowed to come to the highest floor of this palace must be the one who leaked the intel. Which means, someone from the Regent Houses.

Though, if they didn't know who he was and merely tried to send someone who could infiltrate the palace they must have horrible luck. To choose Takeru from all the possible people at their disposal for such a ploy. Kouzuki better not be behind this, for I shall have my vengeance on her if she's the one pulling the strings.

I may be losing power every day, but that doesn't mean I'll let them insult me and dirty his memory.

Maya bows to me and, after speaking to the receiver one last time, she hands it to me. I take one long breath and address him.

"Good afternoon, Daizaburou-sama."

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. I called to give you my report regarding that man." He's tense, I hope he didn't run into trouble.

"I see. Did you detain the faker? Or did the UN shield him from you?"

"Your Highness… It was neither of those. We confirmed that… the man was none other than our 1st Lt. Takeru Shirogane." Daizaburou-sama was minding his tone, carefully speaking to me.

He said it was Takeru. I must be so tired I didn't hear him well.

"…Daizaburou-sama, did I heard that right? You said that man is Takeru?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

...

What is he saying? Takeru is dead. Is he speaking in riddles again?

"And how do you know it is no spy? You wouldn't be under the effect of some sort of drug? Someone wouldn't be aiming a gun at your head now?" I heard him groan a bit, perhaps I was too harsh right now.

"I am under no drug's hold and no one is threatening me. If you so desire, I can play the conversations with him we have recorded today."

"Then by all means, let me hear them."

Daizaburou-sama addresses Mana, and after a few sounds and a pause the audio starts playing.

First, his exchange with Mion and Shion. Then, his talk with Mana. And at the end, the sounds of his suffering.

What… is this wizardry? How could anyone copy his voice so perfectly? But what if…

...

He's alive? Truly alive? Takeru… My Takeru is alive?!

The oppression I've been feeling melts away, opening the doors to a dance of emotions. My eyes lose restrain and tears fall from them unstopped. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster as I hold my mouth tightly in a futile gesture, for I cannot stop weeping.

Time becomes still as the figure of my loved one reappears on my mind. Like a lone leaf being swept around by the winds, I let myself wander to those days, those so distant nights. When he was still here, laughing by my side.

It has been two years. No, a little more than that. Since Yokohama fell he never smiled as he used to, he never gave me that delight of hearing his laughter once more. A hollowness spawns on my chest, as I torment myself with our times together. The pained groans, the suppressed cries of despair that come from the other side of the line twist a knife in my heart, reopening a wound I thought I had closed. Forcing me to remember when I wasn't enough, when he pushed me away. It tugs at my heart, it burns my insides. A gash so deep that no amount of time could heal, relieving his pain, remembering how powerless I was to console him.

Why must I endure this? What sin have I committed to be made to suffer so? For fate to take him away from me, to now hear him once more in pain. Why does Heaven punishes me?

For not all my memories with him are pleasant ones. How I was hurt by him here, in this same place. How he broke his vow, and left me all alone. How I failed him, when his heart was crumbling. Who made this clone of him? Who's behind this torment? Who's copying his wrath so accurately?

The recording ends. It brings me pause, and makes me shiver inside. Because if this isn't a clone, a spy…

…It means my love was alive. And he did not return to me.

"...Your Highness? Are you alright?" Daizaburou-sama asks meekly, as his breathing slows down. Maya and Grandma also look at me worriedly.

"...Sniff." Wiping my tears slowly, I speak to him again. "Daizaburou-sama, you have confirmed this man is no spy, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"…Is that man truly Takeru? There is no mistake?"

"No, there is no doubt for me or the other three here. That man is none other than our Takeru Shirogane."

"…Then, how did he survive?" Regaining my composure, I ask what should be impossible. He couldn't have survived the G-Bombs, and if he did… "If it's him indeed, why was he not taken to us when he was found on the battlefield?"

"Allow me to tell you what we've learned today." Daizaburou-sama proceeds to explain to me what Kouzuki told him. Of how he was found, of his treatment, and his enlistment on the UN.

...

But… this means… that… it's my fault? That he needed me… and I left him to die?

For he still struggled to keep his vow, yet I looked away, didn't even search for him. Is this a mockery of destiny? I cursed his name that night, that so far away night. Yet, at the same time… he was agonizing, praying for my helping hand to reach him.

"Then… You're telling me… I abandoned him?" I couldn't keep my voice from creaking.

"No, Your Highness, I never said-"

"The Imperial forces didn't tend to him… We left him to die… And I erased everything as the tradition told me to… And that's why he had to remain abroad… I did…. I did this… I… left him all alone… when he needed me… I… I…" Slowly, the tears fall down again.

He was alive. I abandoned him. He told me he would return, that he would always be there for me… and yet… I gave up on him, I didn't send scouts for him. I didn't ask the UN if they had found survivors myself.

Both of my hands claw at my chest, my neck twists itself shut in opposition to my eyes who release the gates of my tears. I can only weep in silence as the images of what could have happened to him appear on my mind. What if there were still BETA around? He would have been devoured alive. What if he were captured and tortured for information? What if he had died alone on the vicinity of the hive? And yet, I didn't… It's my fault, I caused him to suffer greatly. Takeru… forgive me… forgive me…

"Your Highness, please do not cry anymore!" Grandma comes to my side and slowly rubs my back. Maya looked mangled as she bit her lips.

"Please calm down, Your Highness." Daizaburou-san speaks to me softly. "He is safe and sound, that's what matters most. He will eventually regain all of his memories and-"

"Does he… remember us? Did he remember anything about us?!" I claw at my dress, unable to bear with this feeling. Why is he there? Why didn't he try to talk to me? Does he… hate me now?

"No, but I believe he hasn't forgotten entirely. As you have heard with the audios, he is slowly recovering his memories. And I was told he was very nice to Meiya-sama since they first met, and she herself said he's being nothing but a great help. I believe her strong resemblance to you is the cause of that, she must somehow remind him of you. She told us he insisted on calling her by her name just like he always did with you and that he's always looking out for her."

"…I see."

So he still doesn't remember. But… when he does… What will he think of me? How will he feel?

"Your Highness, what do you wish us to do regarding him?"

"…I of course want him by my side. However… Are you truly sure there is no mistake? Takeru is… truly alive?"

"Yes, there is no mistake."

I take a few breaths, Grandma hands me a handkerchief to clean my face. A few sniffs later, I spoke up once more.

"Then… Please go to the Vice Commander. While I cannot reveal his identity to her, there is something I must ask of her." I could hear him tense up a bit.

"Your Highness, may I ask what do you wish to tell her?"

"I want her to return Takeru to the Royal Guard. I will not allow his life to be put in any more danger. His well-being is a top priority for us now that you've confirmed that he is indeed him. Daizaburou-sama, please make haste. I wish this matter to be resolved immediately."

"Your Highness, allow me to tell you that I have also asked this of her, and she refused." What?! How dare she… Does she know who he is? "She told me she would allow him to return to us only if he himself wanted to. And I believe we shouldn't try to push our luck on this matter, since it might draw unwanted attention towards him. We cannot allow others to know of his identity." Daizaburou-sama, if he is him… If this isn't some trick of the UN… Then I won't allow these taboos to keep him away from me any longer. I address him with a piercing, commanding tone just like I do whenever I issue any other order.

"Daizaburou-sama, as your Shogun, I order you to go meet the Vice Commander. Let me remind you that Takeru is a member of the Koubuin House, and that we can't allow any harm to befall him. I believe in my own ability to negotiate with her, so please do not waste more time."

"E-Even so, given his current mental condition, forcing him to return might-"

"Takeru will be coming back to me. That's final. And there is no better place for him to recover than his own house, by my side. I'm sure we all agree on that. So please, let us not waste any more time. I also would like to have a talk with him before I make this request, just to make sure it's truly him. Now then, could you please arrange a meeting with her?"

"...Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

_Same Day. 03:41 PM._

_(Infirmary.)_

**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" He groans a bit as he moves his neck, seeming uncomfortable on the bed.

"Like that time I got hit by a car." Yashiro jumps a bit, looking rather scared. The memory must have been a painful one.

"I see. And? Care to tell me what happened? The Guards didn't want to tell me much." He closes his eyes, making a pained expression.

"I don't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I saw something really sad. But I can't remember what it was clearly. I think someone died, then there were a lot of BETA destroying something, but it's all just a blur." He really does seem exhausted. I better let him rest for today.

"Well, you just take it easy for now. I'll fill some paperwork so that you can take tomorrow off too. I have a lot to tell you once you're feeling better. They admitted you were a Royal Guard and that you-"

"I'm not a Royal Guard!" His shout caught me off guard, his eyes were wide open and he was gritting his teeth as he tried to rise, but ended up back on the pillow with a more intense pained face. Yashiro went to his side and started petting him, she then sent a glare my way.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." It seems he was right, trying to make him inherit all those memories so fast did a nasty number on him. If this makes him more resentful towards me… "Yashiro, you stay with him. Do not let Homura lay a finger on him, understood?"

"Yes." She nods with determination shining in her cerulean crystals.

"Shirogane, you just rest. You're not one of them, you're part of Squad 207, right?"

"Guh… I know. It's just-" Yashiro puts a finger over his lips and shakes her head.

"Takeru-san, do not worry. I'll be more careful from now on and try to release the memories more softly. Please, just rest." He nods slowly, and then looks at me.

"Sorry, Sensei. I bet this gave you a lot of trouble." He says sourly, grimacing as he grips the sheets. Sigh… Why are you always overworrying about everything?

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all the juicy details tomorrow. Well, I'll be going now. I'll send Isumi to look over you two in a while, so don't worry." Yashiro nods at me as Shirogane sighs and relaxes on the bed.

I go towards my office, I better take care of that paperwork right now. His squad and Marimo were so melodramatic today, saying he might have sustained serious injuries. Marimo was particularly angrier than usual, I had to keep the Mad Dog on a leash to prevent her from leaping at the 1st Lt., and Mitsurugi also seemed to want to argue with her. I cannot believe she would take Shirogane's side instead of the Royal Guard's.

Though… I suppose it isn't weird they lied. Shirogane did mention that this world's Shirogane started to train from a very early age, so that bit of being inducted when he was twelve was a lie. They obviously said nothing of his relation with the Shogun, or about how he had his own squad, the Swordbreakers. This only confirms my suspicions, he was someone very important. Then, I must not let him go at all costs. I could reap many great benefits with him here, I'm sure they will send us more support when they report this to Her Purpleness. I'm sure that once he calms down, he'll become the bridge that will unite me and the Shogun from now on. I'm sure that with his help she'll be on my side.

That being said… I wonder what did he see. No, the question here is, why did he see a traumatic memory at that time? The 1st Lt. tried to hide it, but it was obvious she's very fond of him. Why did he saw something like that when she was fighting him? Did she say something that triggered it?

Shirogane did say the other one didn't like the way the Guards did things, so maybe… Still, I should just wait until tomorrow. I also cannot lose him until he completes the 00 Unit and I get the XG working. After that… he may choose to go back to his world, with how much he's suffering. I have to prevent that at all costs.

I wish I could do more to help him, but resting is all he should be doing right now. If what he saw is enough to do this to him, despite all he had to go through on his previous experiences, I cannot push him further. I have to find a way to aid Shirogane's mind, and fast at that. If he decides to leave in a hurry, I might not be able to properly fix the effects of the Nucleus.

That reminds me… Motoko-nee's report did have a little bit of info that could-

"Vice Commander." Who dares to intrude on my precious monologues?! Ugh, the General. Piatiff was behind him, she gave me a small bow in apology. Sigh…

"What is it, General? I believe we already settled our discussion." He tenses his brows and takes a step forward.

"Yes, however I am not the one who wishes to speak with you." He extends his hand, passing me a communicator. I grab the thing and bring it to my ear, I wonder what they have for me now.

"So, who I have the pleasure to be speaking with?" A silky, but piercing, voice met me from the other side of the line.

"Good afternoon, Kouzuki-san. I believe we haven't had the chance to share a word with each other in private yet? I am the current Shogun, Yuuhi Koubuin."

"…I see. And to what do I owe this honor, Your Highness?" I never expected her to call me personally, and so soon to boot. Well, if he was as close to her as Shirogane made it seem to be…

"I suppose you must already know. I wish you to allow me to speak to this supposed Takeru Shirogane you have on your base. And in the case he is indeed who I believe he is, I'll ask you to transfer him back to the Royal Guard."

For the first time in months, a drop of sweat tickled down my forehead. I have never spoken to her, and she didn't seem so imposing on the media, but I suppose she must have her fangs to be who she is. But even so…

"You'll have to forgive me, Your Highness. Cadet Shirogane is exhausted after today's accident, and as I said before to your subordinates, I will only transfer him if he wishes to."

The voice that returned from the other side sounded full of a still fury, a clear pulse of aggressiveness I didn't expect to hear from her.

"If he is a member of the Royal Guard, he shall return to us regardless of his condition. If you refuse my petition, you can consider our accord, and my support for Alt. IV, to be a thing of the past."

"Are you willing to lose my support over him? Who is he supposed to be? He was merely a 1st Lt., as far as I'm concerned." Playing with a volcano here, but I must try to reason with her. Surely she doesn't want what she just said, and is merely intimidating me. If I can dissuade her to at least wait until tomorrow… Shirogane isn't well enough to speak with her.

"Does not matter who he was. He was one of us, and we owe him his just reward for fighting during Lucifer. Of course, if you agree… I have a pair of Type 94-1C, along some special permission for the XFJ Project reserved for you. I believe I have given your base many gestures to show my goodwill, I am now asking you to show me just one. Surely that isn't such a tall ordeal for you? Letting me speak with this Shirogane?" I have the feeling she won't listen to a thing I say. But… two Shiranui 1C, and some special permissions?

No wait… She might be doubting here. And if she talks with him in his current state, while he's clearly shaken… She'll fall in the trap completely, since this world's Shirogane seems to have gone through some deep shit during his time one the Guard after Yokohama fell. She'll believe wholeheartedly he truly is relieving his past memories. Well, that isn't a lie at the least. But it would be better for both of us to let her talk with him now, he won't have to worry about acting due to his current state and I won't get on her bad side.

And if this triggers any more memories, I'll be able to have Yashiro tracking his psyche to know for certain what's going on here. With her nearby and with him being already in the medical bay, the risks couldn't be lower. And I can't allow them to get suspicious of him. If I refuse, they might not go against me, thanks to my position... But he is another matter entirely. The UN won't put the project in risk for a Cadet, and there's only so much I'll be able to do after his misconduct on the CCSE. I have to protect him from that, even if it means harming him today. I know he'll understand.

I know for a fact he doesn't want to go to the Royal Guard, since he wants to stop all these memories from flowing into him… So he will reject any such offers from her, and then he'll have to rely on me to give him cover and aid for this memories. Then, we'll have an excuse for him staying here, under the guise of medical treatment, until I figure out what is the deal with this world's Shirogane. And his honest, heartbroken reactions will make them believe he's truly struggling with his traumatic memories coming back, though that isn't a lie in a way, just that he isn't exactly who they think he is. But his core personality shouldn't be so different.

This is a risky gamble, since he may remember something too strong when he talks with the Shogun, but I can't get her against us. I'll make it up to you, Shirogane. I won't let all the effort we've been doing be wasted because of this setback. So... I'll trust in the grit you showed me when you revealed your memories to me. I just need to confirm my suspicions on what is going on with you to give you the right treatment.

"Alright, I'll allow you to speak to him. However, please note that he isn't emotionally stable at the moment, so he might scream or curse at you. You will have to mind your words, and refrain from referencing his past if you would be so kind. Is that alright, Your Highness?"

"Yes, of course. Please, do let me speak to him."

"Fine, wait a moment please. I'll go back to the infirmary and hand him the receiver."


	35. Turning Points

A/N: This chapter ended up being very long compared to my usual, which means that it's REALLY long. Instead of splitting it up, I decided to keep it all together which caused this behemoth to come to life. I know that some of you don't enjoy the parts where I switch between many POVs, or when I end up explaining things of the world, because it doesn't contribute to Takeru's growth and it may seem like it's a word bloat. So, even if I did want to explain this things now, for those of you who don't enjoy that part of my writing, and to not force you to read through 30k+ words you probably won't find interesting, you can opt to just skip to the [Yuuhi] POV, since it continues straight from where the past chapter ended. Also, fair warning. There are a couple of scenes that were personally hard to write, so they might have ended up being very bad, like miscommunication gag levels of bad, but I'm not that good to be aware of how bad it actually turned out, and without those scenes I felt like the POV didn't work. So, sorry in advance for the eye pain.

As usual, thanks for your time. Stay safe.

Zuoriel

* * *

**Chapter 35: Turning Points**

* * *

_July 25th, 1968._  
_(Saionji Main House. Hiroshima.)_  
**[Hidekatsu]**

* * *

Neither of us said a word, silence filled the air of the room. The tea has run cold an eternity ago, the manju remained untouched atop the table.

Father has died, and without writing his will. This means we now have to decide who will become the next head of the Saionji family. Me or Tsunemori.

"I believe we must move forward to a world of unity. Considering the threat of this things known as the BETA, and the benefits the Empire could reap from this war if we manage to acquire part of their technology, I believe we should strengthen our relations with both the UN and the US. Brother, my connections will give our family the greatest benefit in our trade and production efforts." Tsunemori said, with his usual confidence.

"And yet, that would mean to surrender even more of our soul to the foreign powers. The Empire needs no further aid from the US, we should try to encourage our own industry to grow, to increase our exports and means of self-sufficient production. We have many a great number of small factories that create pieces and machines that are needed on many R&D departments all over the world. Me and my fellows will give the Empire it's own industrial might, and we will sever the umbilical cord the US has encrusted into our economy, so that we never have to depend on any other nation for our economic stability." I return the glare, I will not flinch or back down.

To accept Tsunemori as the next head is to bow down to the Americans. Yes, we can make a great profit from opening our imports to American products and licensing their production, but in the long run that will make us even more dependent on them. We need to have at least one strong industry of our own. Yes, we cannot survive alone in this times, especially if the BETA are as fearsome as that report the UN sent us made them out to be. But we must not simply bow and obey, the Empire needs to rise once more.

"Hidekatsu, the Americans are the greatest power in the entire world. Only a fool wouldn't want to do business with them."

"As far as I know, kneeling down and giving head is not considered 'business' anywhere on the globe. I do not think that making us more dependent on them is what this nation needs."

"And trying to make a castle on the clouds is not what I'd call a solid plan. I believe we would reap bigger benefits licensing the Americans products and being the main distributors on the Far East, while also gaining more power within thanks to our relations with them." Your attitude disgusts me. What little love for our nation you have, choosing to see what is convenient to you.

"Brother, do you truly think the Americans see us as their allies? Look at how the Shogun is treated, it's nothing more than a figurehead this days. We're their pawns, puppets that move according to their whims. To give them even more power is to surrender ourselves completely to them!" I slam my hand on the table. Tsunemori narrows his eyes at me in clear disapproval.

"Hidekatsu, improving our relations with them does not equal a total surrender. We need them to finish the reconstruction of our nation, and we still don't know enough of this beings that were found on the moon. To bite the helping hand of the Americans might end up being our demise. We cannot decide our moves basing ourselves on emotional arguments. I also wish for the Empire to be free from foreign influence, but we must first grow strong again, find our place on the global economy."

"Tsunemori, we have been forced into servitude. They have completely changed the way we live and are constantly pushing us further and further away from what we truly are. Is this how you wish the Empire to continue? As slaves of the Americans? I refuse to accept this dichotomy of remaining as their servants or march to a certain demise. There must be a way for us to turn the Empire into a global power while slowly, but assuredly, cleaning the influence the Americans have imprinted into our culture since the end of the war. We cannot lose their aid, but we must not bow to their every demand. And for that someday to be a reality, we have to start working for it now!"

"I believe so too, but we also must make ourselves indispensable to the world, and improving our relations with the US is the better and fastest way to do so in my eyes. Without their aid, our industry would get stuck, and trying to compete with them would put us in a very dangerous position. First we should accept our weakness, and once we have done our own R&D on their products, we can start to develop our own brand, with higher quality or better pricing to sway the market to us. Lasting changes don't happen overnight, Hidekatsu. Your vision would send us into ruin, and would make all the sacrifices, all the concessions, all the shame we had to endure until now go to waste. That is why I should be the next head."

Again silence fills the air. We will never reach a truce. He wants to continue to bow down to the foreigners, with the hope that the Empire might one day stand up again. I want to make it stand up yesterday, severing this bind that has been placed on us. I expected more of you Brother. All of my life, I have admired you. You always seemed to be unfazed by all the problems we had to face, and always managed to come up with a clever solution to aid Father and His Highness. Yet, even if you are my older brother, if you wish to keep us in servitude…

"I think we won't reach an agreement, Hidekatsu."

"So it seems, Brother."

"Then, I suppose we should settle this with a duel, as much as it pains me to do so. One of us will live and become the next head, the other will have to join Father and Mother."

"I expected nothing less. However, you seem to have made a mistake Tsunemori." I say as I relax onto the tatami, covering how my right hand reaches for the inside of my sleeve.

"A mistake?"

"Indeed. _The duel has already started._" Without a single vestige of hesitation, I throw two shuriken at Tsunemori's throat. In a flash, he drops to a side, holding his neck in pain. Crimsoness dirties the tatami as he wails pointlessly. "It pains me so much, yet I cannot allow you to live any longer. You have committed treason against our Empire, you deserve no honor but I shall give you mercy." I draw my blade and quickly end my older brother's life, to spare him from further suffering.

…You had good intentions, but you've forgotten that they're not as honorable as we are. Even if we are to remain loyal, in a gesture of goodwill to improve our relations with them, as soon as they see a better economical partner, they'll discard us away without hesitation. Who would trust in someone like that? If we can't even expect them to come pay their respects one a year, how could you wish to keep depending on them? Tis truly a shame, for you to have chosen their side.

I whistle three times in an odd rhythm, sending the signal to my men. Soon after that, the sound of the battle reaches my ears. If you're going to do something, you have to follow through without hesitation. Even if it means spilling the blood of some of my fellows and retainers.

The screams eventually die down. A knock is heard on the outside. I get out of the room and see my shinobi awaiting for me.

"How has the mission go?" She bows down, I see she has some deep gashes on her back and left hand. Your loyalty won't be forgotten, my fellow.

"All opposition has been cleared, Hidekatsu-sama. All those who were loyal to Tsunemori-sama have been silenced."

"Good. Let us give them a proper burial then, in one last show of respect. Tomorrow morning we shall notify the Emperor of the result of our… duel, and I'll be officially recognized as the head of the Saionji House at long last."

I leave the place, heading to the main bedroom and office of the house. The place that now belongs to me. I will not fail, I shall make the Empire into a global power. I won't let all the blood I've spilled today to go to waste, for I am honor bound to triumph in my ambitions for their sake as well. Tsunemori, you can rest in true peace. For I shall work for the both of us and bring about that future we both wished for, even if the Americans corrupted your judgment into a vassal-like mentality.

* * *

_March 18th, 1978._  
_(Imperial Palace. Kyoto.)_

* * *

"Raise, Hidekatsu. We have much to talk about."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

I have been called personally by His Majesty the Heavenly Emperor to his private chamber. With the passing of Kujo-sama last week, it may mean he has selected me as the next Shogun. However, I should not get ahead of myself.

The room is decorated with many delectable paintings of our own roots, the walls painted in a dark shade of deep purple, and filled with many fittingly beautiful golden decorations of Japanese origin. Behind a veil lies His Majesty, as I kneel on lower ground. There's also the special guardians of the Emperor, the Royal Guards that are dressed in pale red-violet uniforms, standing by His side.

"Hidekatsu, you've done many efforts to revitalize our industry. You've given priority to the needs of the Japanese, and despite all the setbacks that it has brought you, you have not faltered in your anti-American stance. You have my most sincerest respect for your dedication to our nation."

"Your words are is more than what I deserve, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense. Regardless, I am growing old. While I have been forced to endure many hardships for the well-being of my people, I would like to leave knowing that there's someone who can aid my son in bringing our nation back on it's feet. Hidekatsu, if you were to become the Shogun, what would you do to make your ambitions a reality?"

I lift my face and look in the direction of his voice. I take a deep breath, and speak up slowly but firmly.

"I would first revise the Fundamental Law of Education, to shift the focus of our schools and systems to cultivate more surface pilots, engineers and mechanics. I believe the Akebono Program launched by Kujo-sama will become the root of our revival. With our own militar force rejuvenated, with an elite army ready to take on the BETA at the frontlines whenever we are called to aid the UN or when the threat reaches our shores, our nation will gain a strong foothold in the entire world as elite soldiers. This is the perfect moment to break free of the American's shackles, since no one could object to us reinforcing our military now. And once the UN becomes aware of our worth, we will gain a crucial ally in our negotiations with the US. If we make ourselves into the vanguard of the world even Europe might take our side in exchange for our efforts in the war."

I truly believe this is a once in a lifetime chance. We must become one of the world's strongest armies, and for that we need an elite, loyal force that's ready to halt the BETA advance when they're called to duty. The foreigners have chained us to their whims, but now we shall chain them to us, they won't be able to refuse our terms after we save their hides from this monsters.

"And pray tell, how would you reform our systems? Would you search for the gifted among us? Perhaps a focus on aptitudes, rewarding the citizens that willingly choose to serve?"

"No, Your Majesty. While I do wish to cultivate the innate talent of our people, I believe loyalty to be much more important in an army. Give me a box full of sledgehammers, and I'll do all I can to turn them into the finest blades you've ever seen. Give me someone who fails, someone who struggles and desires to be better sincerely, and I'll do all I can to make them reach their full potential. I'll move Mt. Fuji with my bare hands to aid my fellows in their struggles, stand along them under the wildest rain, and hone myself to be the best commander they could have. For I know they won't back-stab me, I can count on them not leaving my side when the need calls."

I take a small breath and continue.

"However, if you give me someone, no matter how skilled he is, that I cannot count on, everything falls apart. Someone who I can't even expect to arrive in time to a meeting, someone who no matter what I do for him, would always either turn his back to me or show ungratefulness towards all of my efforts towards him, does not have a place by my side. I know I might be sounding very prejudicial now to you, however I have been burned by the fire of betrayal and disappointment far too many times since I became the head of the Saionji family. I believe order and trust are the most important things in the army, and the latter in any relationship. Which is why I believe that those who are worth my trust, regardless of their origins, should be given priority on our training system. I would reform our systems to give them the chance they deserve, for I rather spend double the time on someone that struggles to hone himself but that values all I do for him instead of someone whose loyalty lies somewhere else and that I can't count on when I truly need his aid."

I finish and lower my head once more. After a brief moment, His Majesty speaks to me again.

"And how would you shape this army of yours? If all the ones that join the armed forces cannot be trusted, what would you do? If you had no choice but to cooperate with these untrustworthy people, which path would you choose?" He said, speaking as calmly as before.

The same dichotomy that Tsunemori once spoke about. That is a lie, the world isn't painted in black and white. There is always another road, even if it's darker and more dangerous than the obvious safe path that's laid out in front of you. And for the blood I've spilled I am obliged to triumph. Fear has no place in my heart, for I shall take this fierce, perilous road unwavering.

"I would look for those I can truly call my fellows. If I were to become the Shogun, I would reintroduce the Military Service Law, and send my most trusted men to scout and search for those who share my views, for the young ones whose hearts are looking for a new future, and I'll give them the best training this nation can produce. While I will have to coexist with those I cannot trust, I will not exclude them but I won't give them positions of power. I am sure you're aware of the many detractors that have resigned their title of nobility because they felt 'insulted' after we gave the just reward to some civilian families that had served us well, granting them the lowest title of nobility of our system."

Remembering all the talks I've had these last few months brings a bitter smile to my face.

"And it is most hilarious, how they spoke of our traditions and upholding the rightful honor, but then chose to do business with the Americans, selling their honor for some coin, becoming nothing more than dogs. It's that kind of people which I wish to expel from our higher echelons. After all, the civilians they so much despised turned out to be more loyal to you than they ever were. Of course, I do not wish to instigate a persecution, but I believe that we should give an incentive to many small enterprises owned by civilians so that they can compete and eventually triumph over this sellsword's businesses."

It is a truly sad state of affairs, how easily money corrupted our fellows. Many people who I called friends turned upside down the second the Americans dropped bags full of that dirty green poison known as dollars in front of them. Much like Tsunemori wanted to, they wasted no time in kneeling before their new masters. It's people like them that I wish to purge from this nation. How could we ever become a stable, independent nation with traitors who are constantly doing the foreigners' work in all areas of our economy and education?

"I see. You raise many good points, Hidekatsu. But let me ask you a crucial matter. How will you finance your nation? If you refuse the aid of America, how will you maintain the current order that our nation enjoys today?"

"Simple, Your Majesty. I believe the UN to be different than the Americans. With their support we will show the international community all of our skills. Once the world can see us for what we truly are, the US won't be the only one looking to do business with us. And even then we still are the only ones who might be willing to do business with the US, they won't have it easy to oppose us. Allow me to say this, I wish for us to someday be able to stand side by side with US instead of our current position as their vassals. So long as they do not try to intrude on our sovereignty, I will not show hostility to them."

"And what will you do if the UN is indeed like the Americans that have brought us to our knees?"

"That cannot be. It must answer to the international community and the well-being of mankind as a whole. If they are so frail that the corrupt faction within the US has a grip on their decisions, then mankind might as well be doomed to become the US's slaves. At which point their intentions of enlarging their influence over the globe would become apparent, and we would be foolish to simply ignore such a threat to our sovereignty. If such a case were to happen, I would first empower the military to be able to strike back at the slavers and drive them off our soil. I'm sure that the rest of the Eastern Nations would do the same, and I do not think Europe would simply allow the US to do as they please with their lands and people."

"Hmm… Becoming the first rebels against the tyrannical Americans? At that point, we would be left with very little choice indeed. Then, allow me to ask you my final question. You surely have noticed the increased hostility of the media towards the Royal Guard as of late. I am sure you agree it is due to the Americans' influence, trying to create a schism in our hearts. How would you counter this?"

"Tis a simple matter. While we most not reply to the provocations, we must take action to show the people we are worth their trust. With all due respect sir, I believe it to be imperative to allow commoners into the Royal Guard as well."

"Commoners? Hidekatsu, are you being serious?" His shock is apparent, but I must not falter.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Since we are on your private chambers, allow me to be honest with you. The shinobi that was assigned to me by my late Father was never one from a warrior clan. I believe all of our fellows deserve the same respect. It is not only a way to truly reward them equally. I believe that would greatly boost our sense of unity and appease part of the critics we always receive."

I take a short pause, clear my throat and continue.

"In the past, granting civilian families a title of nobility caused us much problems, but if instead of that they could earn it after many generations of servitude in both the Royal Guard and in a key part of our economy or industry, I firmly think it would greatly improve the sentiment that the people have towards us, and it would allow for those with a desire to serve to come to us, instead of us having to look for them. In this times, what we need the most is to strengthen our bonds with the people, to once again have a common goal regardless of our differences. And I am willing to do everything in my power to make this future a reality, no matter what the Americans do to hinder my ambitions. I will dedicate every drop of blood in me to this cause, whether you choose me as the next Shogun or not. My life shall be dedicated to this land until my very last breath, I assure you of that Your Majesty."

I take one deep breath and exhale slowly. I spoke with honesty, regardless of the consequences. I have no regrets, for I will continue towards my goals even if I am not the next Shogun.

"Hidekatsu Saionji."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I look up in attention. For Him to have used my full name… What will it be?

"…I hereby appoint you as the next Shogun of the Empire of Japan."

* * *

_May 2nd, 1986. Around 6 PM._  
_(Training Grounds. Nanao Base.)_  
**[Kageyuki]**

* * *

"And to no one's surprise, Tiger Squadron wins today." The operators laughed in my view as the last enemy was shot down.

"Well, that will be all for today. Return to the hangar." The Major said as he gave us a nod, his usual stern expression remaining unfazed at our results.

"Roger!" All of us reply and their faces disappear from my sight, and after a brief pause we take off towards the base.

"But damn it, Shirogane. You stole the show again. Leave something for us too, you bastard!" The Captain said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah man, it's always the same with you. How many did he beat today? Four?"

"Five, actually. I stole one of the Captain's kills when he ran out of ammo." I say jokingly to them.

"You dastard, next time it won't go like this!" The Captain says continuing the joke.

All twelve of us keep joking around until we reach the hangar. I gotta say, I'm getting better than I thought I would ever be. Honestly it's all thanks to the Captain's support, otherwise a simple guy like me wouldn't have gotten past basic.

We're briefed on the results and our numbers once all of us got together. After the necessary decorum is said we're free to go changed and hit the PX at last.

"But really, who would have said you would turn out to be such a trooper. Remember when he couldn't even finish running on our first days during training?" The Cpt. just can't contain himself, can he?

"I really thought about dropping from the Surface Pilot Training Program back then, if not for your help I would have abandoned it to be an MP to be honest."

"Heh, as if I'd let such a hardworking bastard be demoted like that. Isn't it like Saionji-sama always says? We gotta stick together, folk like us. It's rare to find a group of honest, hardworking guys like you all. Even if we're at the backrow, we gotta do our part to be up to par with what's expected of us."

All of us give a nod right before we enter the PX. While I don't disagree with what the Captain said, I do find myself wavering from time to time. Thanks to Saionji-sama's clear anti-American stance many things have changed in these last years. The price of imported goods is skyrocketing, the price of home appliances is also rising quite a lot, and not to mention the costs of good medical care or housing. I already had a house on my sight, in Yokohama. I had almost enough saved to take a credit to buy it, but then the American real state agencies decided to raise their prices, saying they were too good for the Japanese standard, in a mockery to Saionji-sama's decision to give aid to the national real state sector, aiming to have more houses built with our traditional design instead of the American's.

I really wanted to drop out of the Training Program. I would rather be home with Miho and Takeru, if I were an MP I could get more off days, but being a pilot only leaves me with the weekend off every two weeks. But I need the money, Miho is sick and I can't force her to work when she has to take care of Takeru too. Considering I've heard that even the IJA is thinking of conscripting women I cannot leave the army, or Miho will be the one getting dragged into this shithole. And if I don't start making more money, we will have to keep living in the slums, and her health may take a turn for the worse. If only I could take her to a decent hospital regularly…

If I could at least get us an apartment in a nice part of the city here to move from Nakanoto… But I'm barely a 2nd Lt. for now, and even with my best efforts I do not see a promotion in the horizon. Really, how much of a dick can these guys be? I've been breaking their expectations time and again, and all I get is a pat on the back. Sons of a bitch… I would have dropped out now that I finished my obligatory service years, but no work could match this pay. Between Miho's treatment and our savings to be able to someday move out, adding taking proper care of Takeru…

It doesn't help that we're in the middle of a restructuring. Now that the creation of the MDF was announced, we still don't know under whose wing we'll fall, and the worst of them is that I may end up getting sent to another base. And from what I've heard on the news, there's some tension brewing with the UN as of late for some reason. Something about them requesting to have a base under their command, and Saionji-sama refusing to do so for some weird reason. It was all over the news on the UN's channel, how distrustful the Empire had become as of late for some reason.

After finishing dinner and chatting with the guys for awhile, I go to sleep early. Waking up just a bit before five, I get in my fatigues and go report my leave. After getting the OK from the office, I leave the base and go towards the train station, and take a ride back home.

The town is still as it always was, desolated and run down. With how much the prices have been going up, I can't even rent an apartment in Nanao. Sigh…

Well, no getting depressed! Miho doesn't deserve to see me all gloomy. I reach our house and enter. It's early morning and I could hear someone on the kitchen.

"Miho? Are you there?" I see her slender figure preparing breakfast dressed in an olive green dress with her chestnut hair tied up in a hairbun once I go near the kitchen.

"Oh, Kage! Welcome home!" I approach her and plant a kiss on her forehead. Despite her wide smile, she does sound a bit weaker than last time.

"How are you feeling? Did the medicine make you feel better?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright. So, how is everything on the base?" She smiles wryly at me, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, you just won't believe it. Major General Ayamine ordered all the squads to do two runs every day and me and the boys have been dominating the mock battles since the start of the new regime, but we haven't got a single raise or promotion yet." I wrap my hands around her, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"That sounds rough. Are you eating well? You're not getting hurt, right?" I'm the one who should be worried here, with how worn down you look.

"I'm fine, don't worry. So, how's Takeru being doing?"

"As usual, he's full of energy. He reminds me of a certain someone when he doesn't want to practice his writing." She smirks at me playfully.

"It's not my fault he took after you in that regard."

"Oho? What do we mean by that?" She quickly moves one hand to my butt and gives me hard pinch.

"Ouch! Sorry, I was just kidding!"

"Fuhuhu, I know you were, silly." She grasp my chin with her hand and we share a kiss, sucking on each other's tongue.

"…Dad?" Always happens… The little shape of my son wearing a white shirt and blue shorts sleepily made it's way to us. His hair that reached to his shoulders is made a mess, he should get it cut soon.

"How have you been doing, Takeru? Come here, give Dad a hug!" I lift him from the ground, giving him a tight hug. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, Mom brought me some new books to read me." He says with his usual smile.

"That's nice, and have you been practicing your writing? How many hiraganas can you write?"

"…Not many." He pouts and looks away. I was the same when I was little according to my Dad, it's so funny to see him trying to hide it.

"Come on, you two. The food's ready."

We enjoy a breakfast in family, and after changing into my casual clothes I read one of the new books to Takeru. After he goes to watch some show on the small TV, I start helping Miho with some of the daily chores. The house isn't so big, considering the taxes aren't so high in this area it might not have been a bad idea to remain here but…

"Miho, are you sure you don't prefer to go live at Nanao?"

"Kage, I can't leave Mom alone. Even if she's being stubborn in not wanting to come to live with us, I can't just go somewhere else and leave her all alone here." Miho returns another annoyed glare at me.

"Look, I'm just worried about you. We could give you better treatment if you could go every week at one of the hospitals in Nanao. Since I would be closer during my off days, I could stay taking care of Takeru, or I could go with you if we can find someone to look after him for a little while."

"I know that, really. But…" Her voice trails off, her gaze digs itself into the ground.

We continue talking, as I tell her of what I can of my daily life on the base and she tells me of how she and Takeru have been doing this weeks. The little one seems to be full of energy thankfully. But as we finished and went with Takeru to just lay together relaxing, I couldn't help to let my mind wander to the worries that plague my heart.

My parents didn't approve of our marriage and disowned me for it, they couldn't stand me marrying someone 'poorer' than me. I decided to live with her here, but literally two months after that the laws got changed and I got conscripted into the IJA. Considering I'm making more money now I don't see it as something bad, but Miho needs me here. But if we don't move to somewhere else… If only I hadn't doubted, I would have bought that house in Hiiragi. Now with all the inflated prices I can't get us a decent house.

We are lucky the Shogun is looking out for us commoners, trying to make housing conditions better with all of this new incentives. I honestly can't understand how people don't get it. Saionji-sama is doing his best to fix this hell of a mess the Americans are doing and everybody is shitting on him and the Regent Houses. The leaders are all presenting a lot of projects from what I've heard on the news, and everyone is repeating the same speech of the media. I mean, I know we have to cooperate with them and all, but the Americans really piss me off. The few I've met during some mock battles are the biggest jerks I've ever met.

Sigh… I know we shouldn't spend our savings, but at this rate…

We spent the day simply resting, reading books and playing with Takeru. When was it that he stopped talking silly? When was it that he got so big? What wouldn't I give to be able to see him grow by his side. I really don't see us getting a raise on the IJA or the MDF or however we're called now. If only I was better at something…

_Ding!_

"Oh, who could it be? Kage, I'm preparing dinner, could you answer the door?"

"Sure. Takeru, you wait here." He tugs at me when I leave him on the chair.

"You're leaving?" Don't look at me with those eyes, it's cheating.

"No, of course not. I'm just going to see who's visiting." He slowly lets go, and as I go to the door he follows behind me.

_Ding!_

Oh, for fucks sake! It hasn't been that long to ring a second time! It better not be the Captain again because I'm gonna…

"Hello? Who is it?" Opening the door, a familiar face greets me with a smile. Dressed in a pale gray dress of the Royal Guard, with his orange hair combed backwards, my old friend waved at me.

"Hey, Kageyuki! Long time no see. Hopefully I came at a good time?" Giving me a small bow, Koetsu Kurosawa greeted me.

"Koetsu, the hell are you doing here in your Guard uniform?!"

"Hey, that's the first thing you say?"

"Look, you can't just come visit in… You even brought your limo?!" The driver gave me a nod as our gazes met. Sigh… Koetsu, what the hell are you thinking? Poor Kobayashi-san, having to drive you here.

"Hahaha, what were you expecting? I can't just take a train now, can I? I was relieved of my duties for the day and I decided to pay you a visit, since I remembered you told me you would be free today. Can I come in?" He shows me a box by his side and a suitcase. What did he bring now? Always marching to your own drum.

"Of course, we don't really have much to offer though." I scratch my head, dropping my gaze to the ground.

"Hey, don't be so down. I did brought some souvenirs for you all. Hmm? Oh, is that Takeru?" Takeru was peeking from behind me, looking at him curiously.

"Takeru, why don't you introduce yourself?" I pet his head slowly, moving him from behind me. He looks at Koetsu and gives him a small nod.

"I'm Takeru. Who are you?"

"Pfft! Hahaha, he really is your son." Sigh… Much to Miho's disappointment he also took after me in how he speaks. "I'm Koetsu, an old friend of your Dad. Nice to meet you, Takeru." He grabs his tiny hand and shakes it slowly.

"Well, come in. Not everybody likes the Royal Guard here." His gaze turns serious as he looks around, and we spot a few onlookers who scatter as they realized we noticed their presence.

"Yes, let's go inside. Kobayashi, I'll call you when I'm ready to depart. You may leave." Kobayashi-san gives a nod, I smile and wave at him. And with a smile he speeds away.

We enter the house, with Takeru asking Koetsu many questions about who he was. But seriously, why did he have to come in his dress? Maybe he isn't used to be near people that are hostile to the Guard but he should be aware of the current situation.

"Miho, we have a visit."

"Visit? Who is… Oh, Kurosawa-san! Good evening."

"Good evening, Miho-san. Please, I think I told you to just use my name. So, here. I brought us some nice food to enjoy today." He brings one of the boxes he was carrying, showing us a nice assortment of sushi.

"Koetsu, you really didn't have to…"

"Come on, don't look like that. It's been ages since we got together, why can't we enjoy something nice every once in a while? And don't worry about how much it costed, it's on me." Sigh…

"If you say so, I'll take you up on the offer."

It's been so long since we could talk with each other. Ever since the new military law was passed, we have had less and less time to meet. With me on the IJA and he on the Royal Guard our schedules have not matched up for a long time.

We enjoy a calm evening, sharing stories and just laughing as we ate. Strangely, Takeru ate all the natto rolls. When Miho tried to find one, he was already eating the last one. I should remember to never underestimate Takeru's appetite, the boy is a true omnivorous.

"Takeru, when did you ate all the natto ones?" Miho looked at him worriedly.

"But they were tasty." My hearts melts as he looks at us with an apologetic expression. Just look at those tiny, shiny eyes of his, how could anyone get angry at him?

"Don't worry, Takeru. It's good to eat what you like, but you should eat something different from time to time." I stroke his hair and he giggles a bit.

"Hahaha, the little one seems to be healthy thankfully." Koetsu looked at Takeru as he grabbed yet another roll of sushi and kept eating.

It's good that he's so simple in that regard. No matter what Miho cooks, he always eats everything according to her. And anyways, her cooking is awesome so it's totally understandable. No one could refuse this homemade heaven.

"He never complains about food, but I can't believe he ate all the natto rolls by himself." Miho sighs as Takeru looks at her, munching sushi.

We watched some of the kids shows as we finished eating, and then Miho took Takeru to his room giving us a wink. Thanks for being always so considerate, dear.

"You could have called to tell me you were coming, you know?" Koetsu laughs as he opens a bottle of sake.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. And there is another reason for that, actually." He got serious now, I wonder what he meant.

"Do the Guard not allow you to meet with members of the IJA?"

"Oh no, not that. It's a more… delicate matter. Say Kageyuki, you're not happy with your current position, right?" He looks at me in the eye as he pours each of us a drink.

"Of course not. With how much everything is rising in price, I can't find a decent house for us, and when I do the owner starts to put logs in the way, and suddenly they say the price might change due to 'market values' flowing up recently. It's the same in all areas of Nanao. Those damn American agencies that bought most of the land lots are abusing the loopholes in the law again."

"I thought that was the case. And how's Miho-san's health?"

"Just as it looks like. We can't take her to the hospitals in Nanao as often as I'd like, so she's receiving treatment in the local one. But well, you know how it is with the priorities in the chain of supplies." He nods as he sighs, and then drinks a bit.

"So everything's still the same. So, about why I came here without calling you." He straightens his posture, looking at me square in the eye again. "Kageyuki, would you like to join the Royal Guard?"

...

Wait, what did I just hear?

"Koetsu, did I heard that right?" He nods.

"Yes, I'm offering you an induction into the Royal Guard to my squadron." He takes out some papers from the small suitcase he brought with him. "You see, the people I work for in Osaka are in need of some more talented surface pilots for their test squads. Since we're in need of trustworthy people that are also skilled we have been searching to fill the spots, but of course it isn't an easy task. Inducting a civilian isn't out of the question but it's also not something that happens often. You, however, are a very capable pilot from the reports I've read, I asked your base's CO and he complimented you a lot. I believe I could manage to convince my superior to get your approval. I know this isn't something that you can answer easily, but I'd like you to think about it."

"…You do know that would mean being away from my family for a very long time, right? Royal Guards only get a break once every two months, and I would have to go with you to Osaka, right? I don't… I don't know if I could leave Miho alone like this." I drink from my small cup. This is a nice offer, and I know how much is at risk here. Koetsu is putting his honor and reputation on the line for me, and I have no words to thank him for this gesture. But…

"I know that. But you must know that our pay is much more better than what you're receiving on the IJA right now. And while you won't get promoted so easily, I assure you your skills won't go unrewarded. The Royal Guard values loyal people like you, I know you won't disappoint. Actually, I honestly believe you're already better than some of my squad's men, and that's with a base Gekishin."

"Don't think that I'm not thankful, Koetsu. It's just… I have barely been able to see Takeru grow, Miho needs me close to her. If I can only see her once every two months…"

"It's your choice. I owe you much for helping me when we were in school and everybody got against me for being a noble, I know you're someone I can trust. You haven't changed despite all that's happened to you, and I really respect your stance with your parents and your struggle to take proper care of your loved ones. I believe you would make a fine Royal Guard, and with the money you earn you could buy yourself a house. I'm willing to move some strings and call some people to make sure you can get a nice place, even if you don't accept my offer."

"Koetsu… I don't know what to say, really." He smiles as he leans back.

"You're one of the few people I can call friend, and I want my friends to be safe. It is truly infuriating seeing what the Americans are doing to our nation, to see how most people blame us for our current hardships despite the economic boom we're experiencing in some areas. And while the pieces have fallen in order for me to give you this chance, I just wanted to come and tell you that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you Kageyuki. So, I'll leave the papers with you here. I'll go talk with you at the base in a week." He pours more sake into his cup and drinks.

"And exactly what would I have to do if I join? I know you can't tell me much about your standing but, well, any hints or anything?"

"I think I did told you my family serves the Koubuin, right?" I nod, he did told me that when we were in high school. "Well, the new head is being more firm regarding our involvement on the war. What we're trying to form is a test squad to develop new maneuvers and tactics using the JIVES and some new data. The top performing surface pilots will join Koubuin-sama's personal squad to eventually be loaned to the UN when they ask for our cooperation." Wait… Why would we send a personal squad of a Regent House?

"Koetsu, if it's classified it's fine to not tell me, but why are we not sending a Company or a Battalion from the IJA to the UN? Why send someone from the Regent Houses?" He sighs again as he looks at the roof.

"Because it seems like the UN is fooling with us." I didn't miss the tint of anger in his answer.

"What happened?"

"To us? Nothing, yet. But the horrible support they gave to Europe during last year was a mockery. If it weren't for the South American troops that were going to the UK in a show of friendship all the civilians would have gotten eaten by the BETA. It's funny that America did more for Europe than the UN."

"What?! America did… I didn't see anything on the news about this, save for the numbers of people that managed to escape before the BETA destroyed Lyon."

"Well, the Americans left a large Battalion of Thunderbolts to deal with the BETA. But most of them died and the BETA kept advancing, and the South American army barely made it in time to aid the Spanish forces that tried to go to Lyon in answer to France's rescue signal. It happened in a flash, as far as I was told. France was split in two after that, the northern forces got isolated and all contact was lost just a few days after that. It was a massacre. And the UN's French branch was more busy playing politic when they should have given a fast response to the threat." He closes his eyes as he slowly shakes his head.

"…Are you sure it's fine to tell me all of this?"

"Don't worry, this is all from an unofficial source." He gives me a small smile.

"Unofficial? Were you there when it happened?"

"Well, what can I say? Why do you think I was given those papers to induct you? We had some meetings with the British, and we shared some insight to aid each other's projects. Of course, we didn't let the UN on this since it seems to be slowly turning into a puppet of America. All the bravado they showed during the war of the '82 seems to have vanished, probably due to pressure and lobbying from the US. You know, the UN did ruin their plans to get more oil. Well, I simply helped someone very important and they now owe me quite some favors. I expect my uniform to change to the white one in a few months, and it's the reason I now have a squadron under me."

"Wow, just… Wow. You're really doing the hard work. Who would have said that laid back guy could be so serious?" I smirk at him causing him to laugh.

"Like you're one to talk. You were always fooling around, and now look at you. Despite everything, you're a model soldier and a responsible parent and husband at that. But it is a crazy thing, how quick time flies."

We pour some more sake into our cups and drink, reminiscing the times we shared at school before all this madness started. Neither of us ever thought we would be piloting these giant robots to fight aliens. Everything seemed so shining, like the future was opening up, full of possibilities for progress. And then, out of nowhere, a plague struck and we're now forced to endure all this things. I can't even start to think on how hard it's truly for him, having to go negotiate with foreigners and come back to be badmouthed by the general population.

Miho eventually managed to make Takeru fall asleep, and us three enjoyed some time chatting before Koetsu left. I couldn't bring myself to tell her of this offer in front of him, after all I don't really know if I should accept.

After we cleaned everything up, I went to Takeru's room. Opening the door slowly, I enter his small resting place. I silently get close to him and knee by his bedside. Ruffling his hair slowly, I remain like that for a long while. Unaware of what's happening to the world, he sleeps peacefully. I feel my hands tremble a bit as I tighten my lips, taking one long breath.

What kind of future do I want for him? I don't see any promotion on the IJA coming, and if things keep going like they have… And if we don't treat Miho properly… And yet, for that I would have to leave them alone. Even if I would send them most of my pay, do I want to be an absent parent? What would Miho do if she ever had a problem?

...

I rest my head by his side, how much has he grown without me noticing. What do I want to give him? I want to see him learn to write, to see him enter school, to give him what I was given. And yet… to let him have that life…

I bring him closer to me, resting my chin on his head, silently staying with him like that. Taking deep breaths to stop the shaking of my hands, my eyes start to show hints of water. What should I do?

...

…As time passed, the moonlight reached us. Opening my eyes and cleaning the tears, I move slowly towards the window. The sky is as beautiful as ever tonight. Seeing it like this… brought back a memory of Grandpa I had forgotten for some time.

_"Grandpa, why is Father angry?"_

_"You see Kageyuki, people don't always get along. It's normal for anyone to fight from time to time." He said, petting me._

_"But I don't like it."_

_"Well, what can you do to help?"_

_"I don't know. They don't want to talk."_

_"Come here, Kageyuki. Look at the sky."_

_"The sky?" I looked up, seeing a dark sky without the moon and filled with stars._

_"See? It's really dark today, isn't it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But you can still see the stars, right?"_

_"Yes, they're always shining up there."_

_"So, you have to be like them." He said, petting my head again._

_"Like the stars?" He lifted me and put me on his lap, and then pointed again to the sky._

_"Yes. You see, even in the darkest night the stars will be up there looking out for you. And like them, you have to try to give your light to others when they're lost or feeling bad. If someone you like is in pain, it's up to you to try to make them smile. Even if it isn't much, give them a hug, be by their side, look for a flower they might like. Sometimes you'll have to be like the stars, giving them your light from far away. But so long as you try to help and listen to them, you will be able to make them smile once more. Just know that people fighting and putting some space between them isn't something bad."_

…

Making them smile, huh?

That's right, I want them to be happy above everything else. So… even if I have to be far away… My light will reach him, no matter how far apart we are. I won't leave him alone even if I'm not by his side. What wouldn't I give to see him grown, to see hear you learn and turn into a man.

When will we able to live in peace together? Am I an idiot for keeping a frail hope within, to someday be able to just be with you two living a simple, mundane life? For how much longer will I have to be apart from you?

And yet I'm not the only one. The Captain also has a little kid, and yet he can't go see his family until his next leave. Even Major General Ayamine must stay on base despite the fact that he also has a daughter around Takeru's age.

No one deserves this shit. So… If I help the Royal Guard, I would be helping my comrades too, right? Going to the place where I could have the biggest impact, right?

Going to him one last time, sowing his innocent face deep into my heart, I plant a kiss on his head and remain again close to him, our foreheads touching.

No matter where I am, the fact that I'll be living for them won't change. Everyday I'll stand up for you two, and no matter what happens I'll come back. Regardless of the distance between us, I'll make sure my light reaches you and Miho. And this fight isn't just for me, it's for all the people that helped me get here. So that someday we can all stop pretending to not care, so that someday we can cry our sorrow with our loved ones. And for all of those far away, who are stopping the BETA from reaching here, because it's thanks to them that I can spend this time with Takeru.

Even if the darkness comes to the Empire, I will brave through it. I'll endure any hardship, if it's to give you two the life you deserve. Because if your future is crying, it's up to me to make it smile.

I pat his head kindly and leave his side, going to our room. I stop right behind the door, thinking of how to approach her. No matter how I phrase it, I'm leaving her alone. My hands shake a little as I went for the doorknob, I inhale twice with my nose. A thin veil of sweat forming on my palms, I lick my dry lips as I open the door slowly, so slowly. Come on, Kageyuki. Have some balls for the first time in your life.

"Took you long enough. I thought you were going to end up sleeping with Takeru." Miho says with a playful smile, patting the side of the bed. As all the times I come home, she's wearing a thin dark night gown, making it hard to not look at either her bosom or the hints of her waist. Focus, dammit!

"It was a tempting offer to be honest." I chuckle as I sit by her side and she wasted no time in wrapping her hands on my chest, slowly rubbing them up and down. Resting her chin on my shoulder, she whispered into my ear.

"You're so mean, Kage. Today I feel fine for once, you can only be with me four days a month, and you choose Takeru over me?" I could feel the pout from her tone as I felt her breath on my neck.

"Are you jealous of your own son?" I look at her over my shoulder, she gives me a smile and whispers again.

"I just want to have you all for me tonight." She then starts to nibble my ear softly.

As tempting as this is… We need to talk.

"Miho, we can't do this right now." I grab her hands and face her, she looks at me rather puzzled.

"W-What is it? Don't worry, I'm on the pill silly."

"Oh yes, that. W-Wait, that isn't what I want to talk about. Please listen closely and let me finish, yes?" She nods, now looking concerned.

I tell her of Koetsu's offer, of what it would mean for us, of what I want for them.

"And that's the whole thing. I will give it some more thought but, well, I think this is a chance I shouldn't miss." Miho had her gaze looking at the sheets, her shoulders trembling a bit.

"So you won't be home for… almost two months?" Her voice creaked as she got closer, resting her palms on my chest.

"Yes, that's how it would be if I accept." I place my hand on the back of her head and pull her closer, embracing her.

"And you're accepting, right?" She looks up at me, her eyes turning moist.

"I haven't really… Well, I do want to give you two something better than this."

"Kage, don't lie. I know that once you set your mind to something there's no dissuading you. Takeru is just like you in that too, both of you are so stubborn."

"S-Sorry, I just… I know I'm leaving you alone, but… I want to finally get us a nice house of our own, and I want you to go to a good doctor, just in case." She grimaces as she closes her eyes.

"And what about me?"

"I mean…"

"What am I supposed to do alone for such a long time? I can endure this, I know you'll be near, that if anything happened you're just a train away. But going to Osaka? Coming home once every two months? W-What do I do if anything happens to me or Takeru?" She hugs her sides, gazing at me with frail eyes.

"Miho, I'll be sending you most of my pay and you'll be able to move to a nice part of the city. I know you don't want to leave your mother behind, but I don't want to see your health getting worse again." I place my hands on her shoulders "Please, I don't want to be away from you either, but to give you two a good future, I think I… should accept this offer."

"…I'm not changing your mind, am I?"

"I… well, I mean…"

Miho brought both of her hands to my face and with a smile, she lunged forward. Assaulting my relaxed mouth, her tongue ravaged it's insides. Moving her tongue from one cheek to the other, so slowly, time and again dancing along mine. It took a serious effort to put my hands on her shoulders and pull her away, forming a string of saliva connecting our mouths.

"M-Miho, please stop. I'm trying to-"

"It's fine. You can join the Guard." She gave me peck this time, then kept gazing at me with a kind look.

"R-Really? You're not… angry?"

"I could never get angry at you for this. You're always thinking on our well-being, and I can see how much this pains you. I want to plead you to not go, I want to keep you here, but I know that… this is probably for the better." The shaking of her voice was slowly becoming more subtle, yet her eyes betrayed that effort, dropping a single tear down her cheeks. "Just… Just promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll stay in that training squad. Promise me you won't join the squad of the Regent House." She bore her eyes into me, as she trembled again for a brief moment.

"That's beyond me, but I don't think they'll allow a commoner into the private squad of the head of a Regent House." She looks down for a while, but then returns my gaze again.

"Then promise me something else."

"What do you want?"

"That you will come back. That you won't have to stay there permanently like some of the rumors say. I've heard that some Royal Guards have to be always serving, without getting breaks." She clawed at my shirt, I pat her head to reassure her.

"I am coming back. Even if it's only once a month, I will come back to you. I swear it."

"…Then, you can go. But… You will come back, right?" It's so painful to hear her shaking voice, and those quivering eyes tear me apart from within.

"Yes, don't worry. If I choose to join, I'll return for sure. You're my family now Miho, I'm not abandoning you." She relaxes and slowly begins to caress my neck again.

"That's not… what worries me."

"What do you mean?" She exhales the pressure off her chest, and looks at me shaking a bit, fear clouding her eyes.

"I'm thinking about Takeru. If anything happened to me, he'll have to stay alone."

"Miho, don't say that. Nothing will-" She raises a finger and closes my lips.

"Kage, promise me you'll always take care of him. Please."

"Sigh… You really are an idiot." I hug her tightly. "I will always be here, for both of you. So don't go saying sad things like that again, got it?"

"Yes. But…" She kisses me again, first softly, then a bit more fiercely, and she ends up on top of me biting my lips. "Well, I'll believe you. So for tonight… Let me have you some more."

"You really like to be on top."

"Only because someone is too dense to not notice how badly I want him. And who knows when you'll be coming back this time. So Kage, you better get ready to give me all of your love tonight, and every night you come back to me. Every. Single. Drop of it."

"As if that's any different than what we usually do." I kiss her again, and slowly we let our hands wander again, resetting the ritual.

* * *

_August 28th, 02:12 PM._  
_(Train Station. Nakanoto.)_

* * *

I sigh yet again just before the train's doors open. With heavy steps I leave it behind and start walking towards home. I receive some weird glares, and a guy shouted an insult at me but he ran away when I sent him a glare. I have no time to deal with motherfuckers like you, coward.

I'm still not used to this dress. It's so unpractical to wear, it has so many different pieces, and it feels so, so bad to use it in the summer. How do they remain so calm all the time on this thing?! Do they have ice on their veins?

I finally reach my home. I have good news, bad news, and awful news to give them. I gulp and put the key on. It feels so heavy right now, I can barely twist it around. Hearing the sound of the lock surrendering to the key I exhale loudly and open the door. Calm those hands dammit.

I set foot into my home. The sound of footsteps approaching soon greets my ears.

"Kage, is that you?" Miho's face peeks behind a turn, her eyes widening as she seems me.

"Hey, I'm back. How have you been?" I slowly approach her, she recovers from the initial shock and gives me a hug as we kiss.

"Welcome home. But what are you doing on your suit?"

"We aren't allowed to leave it around. We must keep it with us at all times, even if we are not going to be wearing it. I did leave the katana back in Osaka, though. So, how have you been?" She breaks eye contact as she digs her face on my chest.

"Fine. Everything's fine."

"Miho, what happened?" Her frail tone gave her away, the way she seems to be trying to make herself smaller being a most obvious hint. She looks worse than last time too.

"…Mom died."

Oh… Oh, shit.

"Did she suffer?"

"No, she died in her sleep. Peacefully as anyone would rather die. It… doesn't make this any better." I wipe the single runaway tear that escaped her eyes, and give her a soft kiss on her forehead. I wrap my arms around her and we remain still for a while.

"So, feeling better?"

"Y-Yes. Thanks, Kage. I've missed you. A lot." She gives me a peck as we break our embrace.

"So, how has Takeru being doing?"

"Oh, fine. I couldn't bring myself to tell him what it means to die, so I told him Mom went on a voyage somewhere. He was really sad for weeks but he's alright now."

"Where is he?"

"Watching Chop-kun's show. Why?" I look at her straight in the eye, letting out a sigh.

"I have some things to tell you."

"Serious things?"

"Yes. Let's go to our room."

Miho nods and goes tell Takeru to be quiet, but the little one dashed to my side as he saw me with his eyes turned into stars. I gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"How have you been, Takeru?"

"Good. But Dad, what is this thing?" He says as he tugs at my black dress.

"This is Dad's new uniform."

"Ooh… Why is it black?"

"It's just my color, that's all." Explaining to him all the reasoning behind this would take too long, and he wouldn't get it either.

"But it looks like the ones the samurai rangers that appear on TV use. Are you a samurai Dad?"

"Oh, yes. Something like that." His eyes sparkle up, filling with stars.

"So are you one of the black samurai? Do you help the blue ones?" Sometimes I don't know if he's just very good at guessing or if he can actually see through me. Kids can be really sharp when you least expect them to.

"I guess? I'm not the only one though. There's many people were I work with the same uniform helping the blue samurais." He's looking so surprised I couldn't help to let out a laugh.

"Dad, you're great!"

"Hahaha, maybe I am." I give him a pat on the head, ruffling his hair tenderly. "Takeru, Mom and Dad have to talk for awhile. Can you stay here watching TV?"

"Yes." He nods and after I give him another hug he goes back to the TV.

"He missed you a lot, you know?" Miho says as she leans on me.

"I know. I missed you two a lot, too."

We slowly make our way to our room as we tell each other of our daily lives.

"So you're on Kurosawa-san's squad?"

"Yes, thankfully. It's been hard, adapting to the protocol."

"I don't see you speaking formally to anyone, Kage." She smirks at me, bringing one finger to her lips.

"I don't. I can't speak in Keigo to save my life. People just have gotten used to me being 'the rude commoner' of the squad." I drop my shoulders a bit as Miho giggles.

"Well, we're here." She opens the door and we go inside. She sits on the bed, I remain standing. "So, what is this about?" Her gaze and tone turned serious as she looked up at me.

"First, the good news. I made a deal with a landlord and got a nice apartment for you in Yao. The rent and the taxes are a bit expensive, but we'll be closer like this."

"Are you sure? What about saving for our house? And how did you get the owner to negotiate?" Thank Koetsu for that, he can be very 'persuasive' when he wants to.

"We just sat down and had an honest talk as adults." She gives me a side glance, not buying my excuse. "Well, that's that. So, then we go into the second thing." I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice, and that made Miho's face get mired by anxiety.

"What is it?"

"I… got the approval to stay in Osaka."

"Really?! But that's good, Kage! It means you're now officially part of the Guard!" Her smiling flowers suddenly vanished as she saw my face.

"It isn't so simple. You see… Apparently, some important people took notice of my piloting skills. And they decided to place me under the Osaka Guards. Which means a bigger paycheck, but it also means that… I'll only be able to take a week off in the entire year." Miho gasped at my words, color draining from her face.

"Only a week? But…"

"And the last bad news is that… The Osaka Guards is another name for… Koubuin-sama's personal squad. Since the Koubuin family is tasked with protecting the Osaka Castle, their Main House is close to it. Well, they're the ones who rule over Osaka and some neighboring prefectures for the Emperor. So… that means I'm now part of the House's vassals."

"…So, if the Koubuins have to go to war… you'll be going with them?"

"…Yes, I will have to march to the frontlines with them." Miho's eyes finally stop resisting and tears cascade down her face.

I get close and hug her, she grabs my arms tightly as her sobs pierce my heart. All the teachings of poise leave my mind as I cry alongside her. Sorry, to do this to you now of all times.

"…B-But the war is still far away, right? You won't have to fight now." My eyes meet with her, and as much as I'd like to lie to her, the gash on my chest flares up, telling me to be honest with her.

"Miho, we may get sent to aid the UN in the future." Her face froze, as if trying to understand the meaning of my word.

"Why?" After a moment of silence she asked. "Why are you being sent to the UN?! Why can't they do something about this themselves?! What are the Soviets or the Chinese doing?!"

"Miho, please calm down!" Her frown grows bigger as she grits her teeth.

"Why?! Where are the Americans or the Europeans?! Why do we have to go fight their war?!" She got closer and clawed at my dress, staining it with her endless tears. I embrace her tightly, pointlessly trying to stop her and my tears.

"It's our war too, Miho. If we don't team up all together, the aliens will tear us apart. And I do not want to let them get here. I won't let them take you or Takeru away from me."

"And what if they take you away from us?!" She looked at me, her eyes shaking as she wailed. I took a deep breath and returned her gaze.

"Miho… If that's what awaits me, I'm willing to die for you."

"Kage… Don't say that..."

"I'm willing to step into the battlefield, to put my life on the line if it's for you and Takeru. It doesn't matter what comes after me, I won't let them lay a finger on you." Her knees buckled and I had to hold her to prevent her from falling.

"Don't say that… Why do we commoners have to go fight?! We're just normal people. What can you do there?! Why do you have to go?!"

"Because… I ended up being a good pilot. Sure, when I started I was a failure, but… thanks to all the people that had patience with me, that lent me their shoulders, I became who I am now. So, while my fight is mainly for you and Takeru, I'm also willing to fight for those who have helped me. For Koetsu, for all of the guys of the Tiger squad, for my Instructors and my teachers. I thought I was useless back in the day, but this is what I can do best. For my friends, and for you two."

"But… What am I gonna do if you die? I can't… If I'm alone, I can't…" I lift her chin upwards and give her a peck.

"Miho, you're stronger than you think. And I'm not leaving you alone, because I'll always be with you. I'll leave behind as much as I can, so that you can keep Takeru safe." She wraps her arms around my neck, embracing me tightly.

We stand there, hugging each other as we silently weep. My heart is thrown into a tempestuous sea, typhoons roaring within. Every sob, every tear, eat at me. Please don't cry, Miho. I can remain strong because you always gave me the strength to move on, you're the lighthouse that guides my travels, that bright light which I always use to remind me that all of this isn't pointless.

Your brown eyes, teary eyes force me to bite my lips. Even if I'm chasing a gentle lie, even if in the end the BETA come here and devour us all, I just want… Please let me fight without regrets. I can barely breath as my lungs shrink, a tight chain wrapped on my stomach.

"Miho, please. It's not like I'm marching to war tomorrow."

"But you might have to."

"You know I want nothing more than to stay with you. I rather spend my days here with you and Takeru, teaching him all I know, working and coming home to you, to share kisses and jokes as before. But…"

She again rests her head on my chest as I stroke her hair.

The door creaks, startling us both. Peeking from the opening, Takeru's tiny eyes stared into the room.

"Dad? Mom?" He entered the room slowly, looking at us with worry. Miho broke the embrace and turned to him.

"Takeru, we're talking about something important. Go back to the living room."

"B-But…" I don't like this. I don't like the look on his face.

Miho is right. I might have to leave before I can see them again. This might be… and all the following visits… might be the last time we see each other. I go towards him, crouching by his side.

"Takeru, Dad has something really important to tell you." His eyes locked onto me, forcing me to hold back the tears.

"Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?" He rubs my cheeks with his tiny hand. That soft, gentle hand paired with his worried look is picking at my resolve. Get your shit together, Kageyuki. You have to be strong for him.

"You see Takeru. Dad is going to have to go with… the other samurai rangers to fight some bad guys in the future." His eyes open wide, clearly surprised.

"Really? Are you gonna win?"

"Y-Yeah, that's the idea. That's why I have this new uniform. But since we need to train a lot, I won't be coming home as often as before. But I want you to know this, I'm going to be always thinking about you." I grab him and embrace him tightly. "Dad is going to go beat those bad guys someday, and then we will be able to live together. So… please be a good boy and help your Mom, yes?"

"Yes, I'll be good. But when are you coming back?" The arrow pierces my heart, I ruffle his hair and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know. We might have to go help the other rangers any day, but you don't worry, okay? Dad is going to do his best and I'll be back here before you know it."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Because I have the strongest power in the whole squad, you know?" He again opens his eyes wide.

"What is it? What power?"

"Love, Takeru. Love is the strongest power in the whole world. That's why I always give you so many hugs. You give me strength, Takeru." I hug him again and this time he returns the hug.

"So hugs give power?"

"Yes, when you give them to the people you like. That's why… give your Mom lots of hugs for me when I'm gone, yes?"

"Yes, I'll give her a lot of hugs!" He smiles as I lift him, holding him close to me.

"So, now that we told you that, how about we go read a book or two?"

"Yes!" His honest, innocent gaze heals my tired heart, thirsty for this affection. Even if it's just for today, let's forget about the war. There's so much I want to ask you, so much I want to tell you.

"So, go find a book you like and wait for me by the table, okay?" I lower him to the ground and with a nod he dashes off towards his room.

...

"Please don't cry anymore, Miho." I wipe the tears off her face as she calms down.

"What do you want me to do? It looked like you were saying your goodbyes to him."

"You did say that I might be sent to war any day, so… I want to give him as much as I can while I'm still here. Tomorrow… might be too late, after all." She grasps my chin and gives me kiss, first kindly and then more passionate. I'm not the only one thirsty for affection, I'm sure she must be juggling a thousand emotions now.

"Please be careful, Kage. Please." I hug her again, softly this time.

"I will. Don't worry, I have no intentions of leaving you two behind."

* * *

_February 11th, 1989. 7:36 AM._  
_(Head's Room. Koubuin Main House. Osaka.)_  
**[Maya]**

* * *

For Yohime-sama to have summoned me personally, I wonder what does she need of me? Maybe she's going to assign me as Yuuhi-sama's retainer? As calm as I want to be, I cannot stop sighing, clenching my hands or continue to throw glances at the doorway.

It is true me and Mana have come toe to toe in our efforts, even as TSF pilots, and that the possibility of both of us being assigned as her retainers was being considered, yet there is part of me that wishes to finally come out on top of her. We have just been accepted into the Royal Guard, and placed on the Security Forces no less. I honestly had my doubts, I thought they would most certainly test us first, even if we are part of the Shinpan I was sure we would need some years in service before being assigned as guardians of the main house. I do not negate that being entrusted with this duty fills me with a warm feeling, yet it feels surreal to have attained it so quickly.

A sound makes me tense up, making me stand in attention. The door opens and Yohime-sama along the Grand Chamberlain enter the room. I stand up and give them a bow.

"Good morning, Yohime-sama, Grand Chamberlain."

"Good morning, Maya. I thank you for coming to meet me in such a short notice. Please sit down." Yohime-sama says as she stops by my side.

I sit again as they go to their usual spot. Yohime-sama was wearing her usual long, cyan kimono decorated with white patterns of flowers. Her cascading lily hair done in her ponytail, she sat down and stared at me with that gentle smile she always has on her face.

"First, let me tell you that I have nothing but praise for your efforts in your trainings, Maya. The results you and Mana have achieved have left me and many others pleasantly astonished." It is rare for her to give honest praise so openly, even more considering she called for me alone to this meeting.

"Thank you, Yohime-sama. It is an honor to know I am up to par with your expectations."

"Haha, you're going far above them, my dear. Now that I have made that clear, let me tell you of the reason why I have summoned you." Her smile subdued, her amethyst eyes met mine unwavering as her gentle voice spoke slowly. "I have decided to entrust Mana with the duty of being Yuuhi's sole retainer."

I couldn't help to grip the edges of my dress and to gulp as the meaning of the words sank in. She surpassed me. What it is that I did wrong? What is it that I lack?

"It is a shame. May I ask what made you take such decision?"

"Well, Mana is more calm and kind. You take everything much more seriously than her, and she has a… certain trait that made me decide for her." Yohime-sama closed her eyes as she finished speaking, a troubled sigh escaping her lips.

"I see. Regardless, I shall continue to serve you as I have been doing so far." I bow again to them, they must be testing my resolve.

I cannot negate that I am upset. No, scratch that. I am most positively angry. What is this trait of hers that makes her a better fit than me? All of our results are similar, I have been sparring with her for as long as I can remember, I even developed my own twist on our lessons with the Mugen Kidou to be able to defeat her someday. And yet…

"Now, Maya. That isn't the sole reason I called for you today. I have a special mission for you." I look up, she was again staring at me gently. Her calmness, that sweet smile she always has, she isn't lying. She still has a special use for me? Maybe… being the Mitsurugi girl's retainer?

"What would that be, my liege?"

"There is someone else I wish you to take care of. You shall depart immediately as soon as this meeting is finished." I knew it. She's sending me to aid Raiden-sama. "You shall head to the Hiiragi district in Yokohama, to protect a certain someone for an undefined amount of time."

Huh? The Hiiragi district? Yokohama? Why is she sending me to a commoner's slum outside of our area of influence? Oh, I see. An undercover mission! Of course, I am more fit to be on the field than Mana.

"Understood. And who would this person be?" It must be a VIP to send someone of the Security Forces as it's backup.

"You shall be this boy's retainer. I consider you to be the best fit for this situation, and I expect you to take good care of him." The Grand Chamberlain hands me a folder. As I opened it, I felt a frozen cascade fall on me, just as it did during my training with Daizaburou-sama back on that mountain.

...They're sending me to take care of a commoner's child? Me, a member of the Tsukuyomi family, one of the personal guardians of the Koubuin Household, sent to be the retainer of a peasant?!

Where did I fail? What caused this punishment to befall me? This stain… This humiliation… To be sent to be the nanny of a baseborn… What have I done to deserve this?

"You seem rather displeased, Maya. Is there a problem with the mission I have entrusted to you?" Yohime-sama looked at me with narrowed eyes, sharpening her amethysts at me. When? How? What did I do to upset you so, my liege?

"Yohime-sama, why am I being sent to be the retainer of this peasant? Am I not part of this House's Security Forces?"

"Because I believe you to be the most fit for this task. While he is a commoner, he's the son of a member of our ranks, so I wish you to take care of him." Even if one of his parents was inducted into the Guard… "You shall be there not as a member of the Guard, but passing as his caretaker. The rest of your briefing shall be available to you on the documents that will be given to you before you depart. That shall be all."

"Excuse me, Yohime-sama. What do you mean I won't be sent as a member of the Guard?" It cannot mean what I think it means…

"That you will not go dressed with your uniform and won't take it with you, and obviously you won't have your katana with you. You shall pass as a commoner while you're there."

…Am I being kicked out of the Guard? Sent to mingle with commoners? This is… Father said me and Mana could coexist, that we could work together, and the same for Shion and Mion. And yet… Maybe they'll contact me with the real mission once I'm there? Please tell me it is so.

"I see. I acknowledge my mission, Yohime-sama. Is there any goal I have to achieve while I'm there?"

"No, your sole objective is to take care of that boy. Nothing more, you shall go meet the Captain of the guardians here, he'll give you the rest of the details. That will be all." She signals to the door. I stand up and give her one deep bow, probably the last I'll ever give her.

It seems like I have been discarded. As painful as it is, all I can do is follow my orders. I can only pray that Shion manages to triumph where I have failed. I slowly leave the room with heavy steps, I cannot lift my gaze from the ground. Shining rays seep from outside, contrasting with my shadow full of gloom. What have I done to deserve this? Where did I fail? Why?

"Oh, you look most certainly down my cousin." Mana was coming towards the room I had just left, bearing her usual small smile. My fists clenched at the sight of her, I couldn't help but to look away. No, do not snap. The blame lays solely on me.

"Good morning, Mana. If you'll excuse me, I am busy right now."

"Hm? What is it? You look troubled, are you sure you're fine?"

I stop after a few steps, this may be the last time we will ever talk with each other as equals. For as much as I resent that she was the chosen one, I cannot negate that our rivalry is what made me who I am, what made me search for another path in the way of the sword. Even if all of it was pointless…

"Mana, allow me to speak frankly with you for just a moment." She opens her eyes wide, clearly surprised at my tone. "All of our bouts have been nothing but a pleasure to me. It was an honor to be able to spar with you all these years. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." I bow to her, which makes her flinch.

"M-Maya, what's the meaning of this? Why are you-" I face her again, unable to pronounce the words I wish to say, as a tickling sensation makes it's way to the back of my head.

"I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors from now on. Now then, I must leave. Farewell, Mana." I take one last look at her in the eye and resume my way. I did not stop when she called out to me, for I have no more words to give her. You shall get your answers in mere moments.

'You have bested me. Congratulations.' As foolish as it is, I couldn't bring myself to say those words. My lips refused to part, and a pair of shadowy hands kept me in place.

Is this truly how it ends? All my efforts… just to be sent to take care of a commoner?

* * *

_Same Day. 07:44 PM._  
_(Hiiragi District.)_

* * *

I make my way to the house I was told he lived in. If he's alone, why wasn't he sent to an orphanage? Why am I being sent to him, instead of placing another commoner to be his caretaker? No, why is Yohime-sama concerned with the well-being of this baseborn peasant?

Am I a fool for holding onto the hope that this is all just a cover, a smokescreen to avoid a leak of intel? This ungraceful dress I have been forced to wear, this coarse crimson cloth shouldn't even be considered a dress. This morning I wore our red uniform proudly and yet now… I arranged my hair on two bums, instead of leaving it free as I always did, and picked a different pair of glasses. I brought just the minimal necessities, despite being told that I should take anything I wanted with me. It truly felt as if I was being kicked out.

Let's see… This should be the place. All of it's lights are out, I wonder if the little one is asleep? Is there anyone taking care of him at the moment? I ring the doorbell and wait, yet the minutes pass and no one answers, no matter how many more times I press the button and hear the noise.

…Did I came to the wrong house? I didn't take a wrong turn, did I?

"Excuse me, miss." A rather energetic voice addressed me.

Looking to my right I saw a small, slender woman with vibrant red hair at shoulder length, dressed in a crude cream colored blouse and orange worn down pants.

"What is it?" She doesn't seem to mind my stare and approaches me slowly.

"Do you have any business with the Shirogane?"

"Yes, I do. Who would you be?"

"Hello, I'm Haruna Kagami. I was good friends with the Shirogane when they were here, I still have the number of Kageyuki-san with me if you had any business with him." The woman spoke amicably and without a grain of respect. Do all peasants speak in such a crude way?

"Forgive me, but I do not have any business with him. I am Maya Tsukuyomi, I have been sent here as the caretaker of Takeru Shirogane. Do you know if he's here?"

"Oh! So that's what it was!" The woman clasped her hands together, drawing a huge smile for some reason. "If you're looking for Takeru-chan, he's in my house right now. Since his mother passed away last week, I've been taking care of him, thought it's hard to do so alone." She sighed and looked worn down for a second, but quickly recovered a bright smile. What a weird fellow.

So his mother died… And why am I being sent to take care of him then? Just send him to an orphanage, why do I have to waste my time here? No, focus Maya. This may be some sort of test.

"I see. Allow me to take this burden from you, I shall be taking custody of him from now on."

"Custody?" Kagami-san made a complex face, narrowing her eyes at me. "Hey, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you better take good care of Takeru-chan!" She raised a finger at me. The gall… How dare she speak to me like that? A mere commoner telling me what to do? And so rudely too? Where are her manners?

"Kagami-san, please refrain from hurling words that could be misunderstood. I am his caretaker and I will be keeping watch over him. I do thank you for looking after him." I give her a small bow, which seems to ease her temper a bit. "Let us waste no more time. Can you bring him here?" The less time I spend talking with her, the better. It's enough that I will have to endure living with this child.

"Hmm… Why don't you just come on in? We were about to have dinner, and I don't think there's anything on the fridge on their house. If we're to be neighbors let's start with the right foot. It's a pleasure to meet you, but you better not hurt Takeru-chan, you hear me?" She briefly narrowed her eyes at me, trying to intimidate me with the small embers that came out from her orange eyes. Sigh… What have I done to deserve this?

I nod at her, choosing to remain silent. She shows me to her house, it's nothing more than a simple construction based on the American's houses painted in white. The inside of the house was painted in light green, with only the minimal furniture on it. Some simple sofas and a small rack with books on what should be the living room, further in there was a small square shaped table with four small chairs lined up on each side of it, and nearby there was the kitchen with nothing out of the ordinary about it. A 14" inch TV was placed on a small wooden rack near the table, it was tuned to a news channel where they were badmouthing the Royal Guard once more. So she's that kind of person…

"Hm? Oh, is something the matter?" The woman asked me, as I noticed a single hair of hers twirl somehow.

"No, nothing. I was merely focusing on the news." I look away from the screen, setting foot into the dining room.

"I'll go call the kids, please wait a while." She goes up the stair and I can hear some shouting above. She said kids, so I suppose she must have a little one too. Well, it doesn't matter to me anyways.

A few moments later, Kagami-san comes back with two small shapes hidden behind her.

"Come on, don't be shy! Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The woman patted their backs, and after looking at her they came out towards me.

"H-Hello, I'm Sumika Kagami, miss." Her daughter seems to have learned some manners.

She was wearing a matching attire with the same colors as her mother's, though she has longer hair and it's tied with a yellow ribbon. She seemed to be scared of me as she fidgeted in place. The other one however stared at me firmly, with a look that mixed anxiety and expectation. He has his hair at shoulder length, just like in the picture of his profile. He's wearing a black sweater and blue pants, as he looks at me directly he takes a single step forward.

"I'm Takeru, who are you?"

I cannot… How rude can a person be? You're telling me the person that raised this boy is now working on the Royal Guard? This is… Sigh, how immature of me, to get so worked up at a child.

"I'm Maya Tsukuyomi, your new caretaker. We will be living together from now on."

"Caretaker? What's that?" He looked at me with a confused expression.

"It means I'm tasked with your well-being, think of me as another relative of yours."

"You speak weird." Ugh, to have to endure such insolence. How dare he speak like that to an adult?

"Takeru-chan, this lady came from far away to be with you, you know?" Kagami-san crouched near him, patting his head. "You have to be good with her, yes?"

"I know." He pouts at her, rising both of his hands that were clenched into little fists.

"Now, don't get upset. You have to thank her for coming to be with you. I'll start serving dinner, so you talk with her a bit, yes?" He gives a nod and Kagami-san sends me a smile. She then goes to the kitchen.

Now, how should I approach the boy? He seems to be really rude, so I may have to reeducate him in many areas. I was told I also had to supervise his homework, so hopefully he-

"Um…" The boy came to my side and tugged at my dress.

"What is it?" He looks down for a second, but then looks up once more

"Where did you come from?" I doubt he knows what the Regent Houses are at his age. Hmm…

"I was employed in a similar place to where your father is working now. I was then tasked with taking care of you, for an undefined amount of time." The boy made another conflicted face.

"So, you were working with Dad? Is he coming home too?"

"No, I was in a similar place. I have never met your father, so I do not know whether he'll return or not." He looks down again, I suppose he must want to know of his whereabouts, but I cannot tell him that his father might not be able to come see him more than a few times a year, if at all.

"And for how long you'll stay?" Again he stares at me as his lips tremble a bit.

"I told you that I'll be with you for an undefined amount of time."

"Undefined?"

"Sigh… It means that I'll stay with you until further notice."

"So you won't leave?" His eyes shone a bit, looking at me expectantly.

"Not for the time being. I shall be keeping watch over you, so I expect you to behave accordingly." He pouted at my last words.

"You speak weird." I will have to change this rudeness of his.

"Shirogane, I would like you to address me with the proper respect. Surely you were taught how to speak to an adult?"

"Takeru." He said, rather angrily.

"Hm? What is it?"

"My name is Takeru. Don't call me Shirogane, I'm Takeru." Sigh… A kid being a kid, what did I even expect?

"Fine. Takeru, do you promise to behave correctly?"

"…Yes." He didn't sound honest and he broke eye contact.

"I'll have you know that Takeru-chan is quite the troublemaker. He's always doing something, can't keep himself quiet for a second!" Kagami-san says as she severs the dinner, some rice, miso soup and some simple vegetables with fish as a side dish. All synthetic obviously. So he's a troublemaker, my luck couldn't be worse.

Dinner was surprisingly not bad, though Kagami-san kept making up random arguments about the food's origins and some of the news that appeared on TV. I should be patrolling our residence, not being stuck here with this peasants. I finish my dinner and prepared myself to leave.

"Well, thank you for your hospitality. I shall not burden you anymore. Takeru, let us go home." He tensed up as he looked at the little girl. She was holding his hands quite tightly.

"Don't worry Sumika, we'll see each other tomorrow and go play at the park!"

"…Really?"

"Yeah!"

They seem to be close, even if he lived here for a bit more than two months. We go towards the door, he says his goodbyes after giving a hug to Sumika, and then comes towards me. I give a court nod at Kagami-san and we leave.

As we entered his house and flickered the switch on, I found a similar state to the other one. A small table with four chairs, a small TV by the wall, a small normal kitchen. So this will be my home for… for how long? Until when do I have to stay on this shack?

"Um…" The boy pulled my sleeve, looking at me worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Um… You seem sad. Are you okay?" Sad? I suppose he's more perceptive than I thought, or was I being too obvious?

"I am fine. Now then, Takeru. I was told there was a small spare room here."

"Oh, the one in the back. That's where Uncle Koetsu stayed." He points towards the hallway beyond the stairs. After following him, I find a really small room with a futon and a small wardrobe. Well, simple is best as they say.

"Takeru, where is your room?"

"Mine is up, the one by the window. I always talk with Sumika there before going to sleep." He gives me a small smile.

"Hm… I see. Well, I suppose you should head to bed, we'll check everything tomorrow." I turn around but he tugs at my sleeves again.

"Um… Can I call you Maya-nee? I always wanted to have a brother or a sister." He says as he looks at me, again with a weird glow in his eyes.

"No, you shall call me Tsukuyomi. I am not your sister."

"But you said you were like family before." He seems a bit upset as he slightly puffs his cheeks.

"No is no. You shall call me Tsukuyomi. It would be troublesome for me if people thought we were related. Now, be a good boy and go to sleep." Honestly, how rude can he be? Are all peasants like this?

He lets go of my sleeve rather dejectedly and without another word he goes towards the stairs. Sigh… I was not ready for today. I awoke on my room on the Koubuin Household, being called by Yohime-sama to a private meeting. And I'll go to sleep on a common futon on a peasant's house, made into nothing more than the nanny of a baseborn.

I sit down as I leave my bags on top of the table and bring once hand to my forehead. Where did I go wrong? Why was I sent here? This year I turn eighteen but I'm still technically a minor, if not for the special permission I got I shouldn't even be able to be here taking care of him. I should be defending my liege, not this boy. I only hope he behaves accordingly and doesn't give me much trouble. Now, let's check what's in this house, I might need to buy some new things with the money I was given.

* * *

_Around a week later. 05:37 PM._  
_(Street.)_

* * *

"Maya-nee, don't pull me!" I was again holding his wrist and taking him home by force.

He insists on calling me that. People of the neighborhood already think I'm truly his sister, or a cousin at best. He's been nothing short of a bother. His grades are bad, his attitude is awful, he's always trying to run off to a nearby park. And he hasn't learned anything about poise or respect. I have tried to teach him how to properly address people, but my efforts are wasted on this boy.

"Maya-nee, why can't we go to the park?"

"Because you're behaving horribly. You got into another fight with that Gouda yesterday at school and you failed a test. You do not deserve to go to play, we shall be studying until you have to go to sleep."

"Eeh?! Don't be mean, I'm bad at math!"

He kept complaining until we reached his house. The only good trait he has is that he eats pretty much anything without complain, though I suppose peasants do not have much choice on what they eat. This synthetic food is truly disgusting, even if it is Rank C. Even if this is a rather nice part of the Hiiragi district, it's still a far cry from anything remotely decent. Add to this all the rude peasants and it becomes hell. I can't believe people here blame the nobility for everything, they blindly believe what the media says. Such insolence…

"Guh…" Takeru was groaning as he read a book.

Much to his displeasure, I had him practice all the things he got wrong, and put him to do all of his homework too. However…

"I don't get it! This is useless!"

"Takeru, history is not something I'd call useless."

"But it's boring." With such disrespectful peasants it's no wonder our nation is crumbling. I can't believe that most people here have a bad image of the Regent Houses and the Shogunate.

We're the ones that are taking care of you, providing for your needs. Yet, they speak like the Americans, saying that we should have 'more equality and freedom'. Pah! If you wish to have privileges you have to earn them. The Shogunate and the Royal Guard are the vanguard of the Empire in many areas. Trade, research, industry, militar security, all of it is thanks to the nobility. Only a few peasants have managed to reach the intellectual level of the nobles to be admitted into college according to Father. For how much longer will I have to stand this punishment? I wish to believe Yohime-sama is using this boy as an excuse to have me here without arising suspicions, to get a clear view of our people's hearts.

Takeru is slumped on the table, pouting. He's a waste of time. Nothing more than a waste of resources and effort. I cannot understand why I was sent to take care of him, I have received no words, at all. I got some funds deposited on a bank account, but nothing else.

I shouldn't be here… I didn't train for this… I can't help but frown, grabbing the knife tighter as a feeling like having ants crawling all over me made it's way to me.

"Takeru, finish your homework."

"I don't wanna. This is boring, and I have until next Wednesday anyways."

"Takeru, that is an order. Finish your homework." I send a glare at him, making him rise from the table again, but he keeps staring at me.

"It's almost eight already. I did a lot today! I really did my best!"

"No, Takeru. That is the minimal effort that is expected of you, you should always be striving to be better. Becoming complacent just because you can solve what's put in front of you is something you must not do. You have to always try to be some steps ahead, especially when it comes to your education. And your grades are horrible, you need to start scoring better numbers or you'll regret it later." I spoke seriously to him, giving him honest advice.

"That's impossible! I can't do so much homework everyday!" However, my efforts are wasted as always.

"Regardless, you have to finish this today."

"...But I'm tired." He slumps into the table again.

"Sigh… Fine, do nothing if that's what you want." Why do I even try anymore?

...

"…Maya-nee, are you angry?" He comes to my side as I was cutting some onions.

"No, and I told you to not address me in such manner." It's humiliating enough to have to be here, I do not want people to keep assuming I'm a peasant.

"…But you said we were like family." Sigh… If only you had one praiseworthy quality, I could see some meaning behind this.

"Takeru, I am your caretaker. And while I am here to protect you, I am not your family. Now, if you won't continue with your homework, put everything in it's proper place and wait for me to finish dinner." Looking to the ground, he goes and picks up his stuff and puts everything on his bag, and then goes his way back to his room.

I turn on the news, choosing a decent channel. It seems that there's a heated discussion on which TSF the IJA is going to buy next. The F-15 versus the F-16, huh. It is an obvious choice here, the F-15 is the better machine and is close combat ready. The journalists go on and on as they debate, passing over many topics in a very simplified manner.

Well… This is about done. To think that I would settle for something so simple… Anyways, I can only do my best. I'm sure Yohime-sama wouldn't leave someone like me here for too long.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

Hm? The phone? At this hour? Who could it be?

"Hello, Shirogane residence."

"Good evening, Maya. I hope everything is fine?"

"Y-Yohime-sama! Forgive the rude greeting!" S-She called me! Finally, my new orders! Can I return at long last? I can't keep my hands from grasping the receiver tightly and close to me as they shake a tiny bit.

"Do not be so alarmed, I have taken no offense. Now, Maya. Can you tell me how have you fared until now?"

I meticulously inform her of everything that has occurred in my time here. From the important details such as Takeru's awful performance in school and his usual routine, and my and Takeru's relation with the peasants, to the more mundane ones like the peasants opinions and customs, and the attitude of the boy towards my teaching efforts.

"I see. I thank you for your efforts, Maya. Please be more patient with the boy, I can sense you're displeased with him but do not let that get in the way of your work." She says with her kind, silky tone.

"Yes, Yohime-sama. However, allow me to ask you. Until when will I stay here? When will another caretaker be sent?"

"No other caretakers will be going there, Maya. Why do you ask this?" Her tone changed to an astonished one.

"I was referring to my stay here, my liege. When will I return to my post in the Royal Guard?"

"Maya, you seem to be misunderstanding something. You won't be returning to the Guard."

...

Huh? I must… I must have heard that wrong.

"Excuse me, Yohime-sama. Did you just say I won't be returning to the Guard?"

"Yes, that is what I said. You're Takeru's caretaker. I won't send a replacement nor will I call you back." Her words left me apalled. I'm no longer… I'm no longer…

My shoulders dropped, the cold cascade again fell on me. Despite having my glasses on, my vision grew blurry. I parted my lips but no sound came out from them.

"Maya, I entrusted you this duty. I believe you're the most fitting person for this task, so please do not be so shocked." She said in a matter-of-fact way, almost… almost as if she were scolding me.

"…Why? Why have I been sent to be a peasant's caretaker? Was I not trained to be one of your guardians?" Please, tell me. If you give me a reason… If I failed to meet your expectations, then I'll surrender to my fate. But please…

"Maya, please be calm. You seem to have taken offense at this mission so allow me to tell you, you should not be ashamed of this, for it is a task I can only ask of you. Now, my time is running short. Do not worry about money, I will be sending you the same amount every month. Do take care of the boy. That shall be all. Goodbye, Maya."

...

She was clearly upset. I angered her. Something she can only ask of me? Something only a reject of the Guard could do? No other member of the Guard would disgrace it's name with this task.

The dead tone resonated from the receiver and into me as I stood there in silence. After a few moments, I put it back and went to the table. Slumping into a chair, I buried my face between my arms, hitting the table with my chin. The ants again start crawling all over my back, I quiver in place trying to bite back the frustration.

I'm not even worth a confirmation. For someone of the Tsukuyomi family to be such a failure… They must want to erase my records, leave no trace of this unworthy student. All I'm good for is to be the nanny of a peasant. When? When did I make a miss?

...

Drawing a long breath I somehow calm myself. It could be worse. I could be dead. Or sent as a 'comfort corporal' to a base. All I have to do is deal with the boy. But, what about his father? Why hasn't he come to take care of him? Maybe the man… asked for me? Was I sent here as his next spouse? The idea made me clench my fists in anger.

…No, banish the thought out of your head. I'll never allow a peasant to lay a finger on me, much less the father of that crude boy. I'm not… I'm not…

"Maya-nee?" Looking to my left, I saw Takeru looking at me, eyes downwards and worry painted all across his face.

"S-Sorry. I was just resting my eyes. Dinner is ready, allow me to-"

"You're lying." He said glaring at me, slowly getting a bit closer.

"Takeru, it is rude to interrupt people when they're talking. Haven't I told you that?"

"You're crying. Are you hurt?" He didn't budge and remained looking at me with worry. He's right, however. For me to be so weak to shed tears… Maybe Yohime-sama saw this weakness of mine and that's why she sent me away? A blade that bends so easily cannot be trusted, perhaps.

"That is none of your concern. Come on, let's have dinner." I stand up and try to go to the kitchen, but Takeru stops me as he grabs my arm. "Takeru, let me go. I cannot serve us our food if you-"

"I do care." He says as he pulls my arm, clearly angry this time.

"What?"

"You said I didn't care, but I do. Why were you crying?" His tiny hands grasp my arm tightly. Sigh… Don't make this more difficult.

"As I said, you shouldn't worry about that. Let go off me, now."

He slowly lets go of my arm, but after that he hugged my waist, laying his head on my stomach. I try to release me from him, but she grabs my dress strongly, not wanting to let go

"Takeru, stop this foolishness at once. If you don't, I will have to hit you." You're usually a bother, but this is too much. All because of you… If you weren't here…

"Maya-nee, why are you sad?" He looks up at me, furrowing his brows. Why does he care? It's because of you that I'm…

"I am not. And for the last time, I am not your sister. Takeru, let go off me. Now." I push his face away, but he starts struggling.

"I won't let go until you tell me." His tiny hands tug at me with surprising vigor.

Why do I have to waste my time with you? Why won't you listen?! I always… I trained… I lived for… I didn't spend my whole life training… to end up as the servant of a coarse peasant!

_"I told you to release me!"_ I raise my hand and slap his face away. He falls back with a loud thud, the sound making me conscious of what I just did.

I smacked him seriously. I hit a children. There was no reason for me to do so, I could have got him off me easily without resorting to violence. The ants again crawl on my back as I shudder.

I'm calm and composed all the time, I didn't knew I could… Yohime-sama must have seen through me, she must have noticed during my bouts with Mana how I bottled up my feelings, how someday they would release, and decided that I wasn't fit to be on the Guard.

If I snap so easily, and at a children no less, how could I ever protect Yuuhi-sama? Or anyone of the Koubuin family? I always thought it was my best trait, that I could remain cool regardless of the situation I was confronted with, and yet now… I truly am not fit to be on the Guard. I'm… When did I…

Takeru was rubbing his cheek on the floor. As I tried to take a step towards him, my throat dried up. He looked at me trembling as tears started to come out of his eyes. I tried to speak up, to move towards him, and yet my body didn't react to my commands. Until the noise pierced my ears.

"Oooh… Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He started crying, quite strongly at that. W-What do I do? How do I calm him down? A stinger struck on my heart, making my chest hurt. I go to his side and I place my hands on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. However no words seem to reach him.

All I was taught to do was to get results. I was trained in every thing a Royal Guard or a retainer might need to know. Dealing with sad children is not something I was taught, feelings were never part of the equation. I was not taught how to overcome this kind of situation. I learned how to aid others in case they were troubled, but it was related to my mission in the Guard. How to guide Yuuhi-sama, or the Mitsurugi girl, to her full potential, to support her from the shadows, and to be her consultant when she needed advice.

However, I was never taught to deal with a crying children. I can't just send him to sleep. I can't just tell him to stop crying, and there is no advice to give him. What… What can I do for him? Is this… the trait that I lack? Am I too cold to be a retainer?

"Takeru, please… forgive me. I didn't truly wish… to hurt you. Please don't cry."

"Oooh…. Waaaaaahh!" He remains on the ground, crying nonstop.

What can I tell him now? My mind searches pointlessly for words, my arms feel heavy all of a sudden. I wasn't trained for this. I… How can I calm him down? There isn't a surefire way to… Wait… Right before I hit him, he was…

I slowly sit by his side and wrap my hands around him, pulling him to me. He puts his tiny hands around my neck as he continues to sob. I never really gave a hug to anyone so I don't know if this is enough to calm him down, but I have no other idea right now. I'm such a failure… to release my frustration onto a child…

"Takeru, it's alright. Please don't cry, I won't hit you again. Please… forgive me."

"Maya-nee, are you going to leave too?" He didn't break our embrace, so I could hear his tattered voice right on my ear. I do not wish to cause him more pain, and I'm not going back it seems.

"No, I am not leaving anywhere."

"Liar." He sniffed, I patted his head and broke our hug, bringing him to face me.

"Takeru, I won't be-"

"You said you wanted to go somewhere on the phone." He looked at me, hands and eyes shaking.

…He was listening? I doubt he knows what the Royal Guard is but… He must have heard me complaining about him. He may have seen how apalled I was after the call. Is that why he approached me?

"See? You're leaving, right?" He clawed at my dress, and once more tears ran down his cheeks. I gulped as I closed my eyes. I have to give him some reassurance, I did enough wrongs today. I clear my throat and speak up in my usual, calm tone.

"Takeru, I am-"

"Is it because I'm bad? Do you hate me?" He kept staring at me worriedly as his voice seemed to break again.

"No, it's… Sigh… It is true that you leave much to be desired. But I-"

"Please don't leave!" His scream froze me mid speech, I couldn't look away from his pleading eyes as he cried, grabbing my dress. "I-I'll get better! I'll study more! So please don't leave!" His voice was muddied by the tears, his hands trembled on me. The stinger fell deeper, making my chest hurt more with every word he uttered.

I was careless to say I wanted to leave on the phone, but I never expected him to be listening. But what can I… D-Don't look at me like that.

"T-Takeru, I'm not going anywhere. So don't cry anymore." I pat his head, talking to him slowly. But his tears don't stop and he doesn't let go.

"Dad said the same. A-And he left too."

"Your father will come back."

"When?" A knot forms on my neck as his eyes stared right back at me. "See? He left too." His tears fall down unrestrained.

I have no idea where his father is. For all I know, he might really be dead. Then, what can I do? He doesn't seem to be listening.

"Takeru, I don't know where your father is, but I am not leaving."

"Liar! Mom said the same, Dad said the same. You're gonna leave me too! Ooh… Waaaaaaaah!"

I once more try to hug him, but his wailing doesn't stop. His trembling frame on my arms, how sad he sounds… How did I not notice this? How did I not see how sad he was?

During this week we spent together I wasn't truly looking at him. I'm sure there were signs in his behavior, signs I didn't pick up. No, the very first day… He asked me if I was going to leave him. And he insisted on treating me like his sister, he always did everything he could to go play with his friends. It was in plain sight, he didn't want to feel alone. And all I did… was push him away. And yet, he still worried about me after hearing me wanting to leave him, and then I harmed him. I… I truly am a failure if I couldn't see something so obvious, letting my frustration control me.

"Takeru, it's alright. I'm not leaving you." He looks at me, his eyes made a tempestuous ocean.

"R-Really? You promise?"

"Y-Yes, I promise. I won't go anywhere. So please, calm down."

He again hugs me, but his sobbing is now more calmer. I don't know how much time passed, I just remained hugging him, sitting on the ground, stroking his hair slowly in silence as the stinger drove itself into my heart. At some point I also had to start taking breaths to calm myself down.

"Takeru? Have you calmed down?" He nods. "Forgive me. I didn't… mean to hurt you. I am not used to… well, dealing with other's feelings."

"So you won't leave?" He breaks our hug and looks at me, his eyes reddened as the mark of my hand on his cheek.

"No, I will stay with you. C-Can you forgive me for hitting you? I swear I will never harm you again."

"Yes." He said between sobs, and then he moves back and rubs his eyes slowly.

"Well… Let me go warm our food. Please wait a moment."

He didn't speak up, not even when I served him his food. We ate in an awkward silence, since I'm now used to him always talking about something at the table. When he finished he took his plate to the sink, and then came to my side hesitantly.

"Um… Thanks for the food, Maya-nee."

"I-It is alright. It's my duty to take care of you." I never thought talking to a child could be so hard.

"Um… You really won't leave?" His eyes again locked on mine.

"No, I'm not leaving." He took a step forward, rising his tiny fists up and spoke up with a creaking voice.

"I… I'll get better. I'll really study more, and I won't fail any more tests! So… So please…"

"Takeru." He flinched when I addressed him with my usual tone as I tapped my glasses.

"Y-Yes?"

I shouldn't chase after dead ends. Yohime-sama was clear, I am not returning to the Guard. Even if I mend my mistakes, even if I grow from this experience, she may already have made her decision. So… If I am to remain here, I shall perform my orders to the best of my abilities. For a Tsukuyomi, failing like this is nothing short of a punishment in and of itself. However… I found a stain on me. And I do not like this side of myself I saw today.

So, my first step to overcome it is to help him honestly. I pat his head and return his stare. I am his retainer and guardian, regardless of who he is I have to try my best. And… baseborn or not, I was trained to protect my fellows, I won't keep dirtying the Tsukuyomi name with my inexcusable behavior.

"If you wish to get better, you can rely on me. I am here to take care of you, I am your guardian. So, forgive me for harming you today. Let us do our best together from tomorrow on." His eyes regain a bit of light as he nods.

"Yes, I'll do my best. So… Can I keep calling you Maya-nee?" His stare again changes to one of worry. I suppose… that trying to give him some emotional support is going to be my first real challenge.

"Yes, you can. I… will not object to you calling me that."

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yes, really. You can… refer to me as your sister, Takeru." He jumped at me, hugging me tightly again.

"T-Thanks, Maya-nee! I love you!" He may be a kid… But it's still embarrassing to hear him say that so honestly.

"A-Alright, it's fine already. Calm down, please?" He nodded and let go. "It's really late, so you go to sleep. I'll clean the plates. Even if tomorrow is Sunday, you shouldn't stay up late. So, don't cry anymore. I will remain with you."

"Yes, I won't cry. So you don't cry anymore, Maya-nee. A-And if you feel sad, just tell me. I'll give you lots of hugs when you feel bad." Hugs? Did his mother gave him hugs when he was sad? I… suppose physical contact does work as a form of reassurance.

"Takeru, why do you like hugs so much?"

He looks at me confused at first and then rather annoyed, and puffing his cheeks he answered something I did not expect him to say.

"Because that's how I can give you my love so that you can feel better." Wha… What did he just…

"L-Love? Takeru, why do you… No, who taught you of this?"

"Dad did." Ugh, what was the man even thinking?! "Dad told me that hugs give people the power of love, and that I should give hugs to the people I like to give them strength when they're sad." Huh? Strength? Was this his father's way of cheering him up?

"And you'll give me strength when I feel sad?" Such a childish idea. Though I suppose that for them their families and friends are all they have. But still…

"Yes, because I love you." He doesn't even know what he's saying, but even so I deserve no sign of affection from him. How can you show me kindness after I… "You're always talking with me, you always cook super good things for me, you help me with my homework and you're my sister! So I don't want to see you sad. A-And I will do my best in school too! So please smile, Maya-nee." Is he… praising me? Despite his shivering frame, he still looked at me with the same kind light his eyes had all these days.

"Smiling is… something I don't do. I do thank you for your compliments." It is nice to hear he isn't ungrateful. I suppose he was taught a good thing or two. Despite what I did to him… he still…

"But you never smile and you always look so sad. And after the call you were crying. Why? Did someone you like go away?" Go away? He did say that he didn't want me to leave him… Is he talking about death, perhaps? Did his mother cry in front of him before passing away?

"No, no one has left. But… Why do you ask that?"

"Because Mom cried a lot when Grandma left somewhere, and Dad cried a lot when Mom didn't come back from the hospital. They took me to this really weird place and there was a rock with Mom's name. Dad told me she went with Grandma." His tone changed and grew small, as it was clearly painful to him to say this things. I slowly stroke his hair for a brief moment.

"Takeru, do not worry. I was… merely shocked. It was a grave mistake on my part to have harmed you. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. So… You really won't leave?"

"No, I will keep living with you here. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"And you're not sad or angry?" I give him a nod. I won't falter again, I will not let my temper hinder my judgment ever again. And I definitely won't harm you or let you cry again.

"I am not. Now, let's go to your room." I grab his hand and we go to the stairs together. He grabbed my hand very tightly and leaned on my arm. He refused to let go and asked me to stay by his side until he fell asleep. I remain by his side, softly stroking the cheek I hit him with the back of my hand.

I can't believe myself… Takeru, I'm sorry. I won't… I will do a better job in taking care of you. Regardless of my standing, I have a mistake to mend.

* * *

_A Saturday around month later. 07:12 AM._  
_(Takeru's House.)_

* * *

Breakfast is almost ready. The news drone on the same usual stuff with their anti-nobility propaganda. How do the common folk not get tired of these blatant operations?

"Takeru, breakfast is ready."

...

Why isn't he answering? I already woke him up. Sigh… Is he upset that I made him do so much homework yesterday? I go to his room and knock on the door, but he doesn't answer. I open it, and yet I'm met with an empty room showered by the light that comes from the window.

"Takeru? Is he asleep again?" I go towards his bed but… those are just his sheets and pillows tucked together.

I look inside his closet, under the bed. He's not here. W-Where did he go?!

…Did he run away? What am I… What will I do if anything happens to him?! I have to find him! No, deep breaths Maya. Maybe he went to the Kagami's house because he was bored.

As I go down the stairs, just before I went to grab the keys, I noticed the door to the backyard was slightly open. As I went towards it, I could hear something hitting the ground. Looking into the backyard from the opening, I saw Takeru holding a wooden sword, one that was too big for his tiny hands, trying to swing it very awkwardly.

"Takeru, what are you doing?" He flinches at my words, as he turns to look at me I see him tense up and his hands trembling a bit.

"N-Nothing. Just playing outside."

"And when did I allow you to do so?" I say, tapping my glasses. He looks down to the ground, as he speaks up in a low tone.

"…You didn't told me I couldn't go outside." Sigh… Takeru being Takeru. At least tell me you're going outside.

"So, you were playing with a sword?"

"Y-Yes." He averts his eyes, slightly moving the wooden blade to a side.

What am I gonna do with this kid? Imagine what he could do with this if he took it with him somewhere. I can see him attacking someone in one of his random fits of anger.

"Takeru, give me that sword. I do not know where you got it, but you have to give it back." He takes some steps backwards, hiding the blade behind him.

"No, it's mine." He says firmly, returning an angry glare.

"Takeru, do not lie. I know there is no such thing in this house, breakfast's ready too so hand that over to me now." Why, you're always causing trouble. I'll have to lock the backdoor too. I can't believe I made such a miss for so long. What would I do if you got hurt with that thing?

"I'm not lying, Dad left it for me!" He pouts at me, puffing his cheeks. His father?

"What are you saying? Did your father practice kendo?"

"Kendo?" His looks at me curiously as he tilts his head sideways. He doesn't even know what that is?

"I'm asking you whether your father knew how to use a sword."

"Oh! Yes, he did. He told me that Uncle Koetsu taught him when they were in school. He said that he thought that the samurai rangers were really awesome, and that's why he learned to use a sword." He says with a smile. Are this 'samurai rangers' the Royal Guard? So his father admired them, huh. I thought he would be like the rest here, who despise the nobility.

"So, you admire the samurais? Did your father also look up to them?"

"Yeah! He told me once that the blue ones are the smartest and strongest people in the Empire! And that the purple Grandpa is the one that takes care of all of us!" Did he just…

"Takeru, you can't call the Shogun a purple Grandpa. It is extremely rude and unproper to refer to our ruler in such a way." How did you get raised to end up like this? Going from admiring the Guard to badmouthing the Shogun… That's par for the course for you, I guess.

"But he looks like a Grandpa and is always dressed in purple…" I tap my glasses again, making him flinch.

"Takeru! I do not wish to hear you saying that again, understood?" He nods nervously twice. At least he listens sometimes now. "Anyways, breakfast is done. Let us go back inside." He looks at me fidgeting a bit.

"You won't take my sword away?" Sigh… Why did his father left him that blade anyways? Did he not think all the problems it could cause? I mean, I'm sure he knew his son better than me.

"No, I will not. Come on, let's go." I go up to him, grab his hand and take him inside again.

As I took him to the bathroom to wash his hands, I noticed his arms were full of bruises again. I didn't see those when he got back from school yesterday.

"Takeru, where did you get hurt like this?" He looks away pouting as he drops his wooden blade near a wall.

"…I was practicing and fell over."

"Why were you practicing with it? Do you want to learn to use a blade?" He looks at me as we enter the bathroom, eyes shining.

"…Maya-nee, do you think that I'll see Dad again if I'm good with a sword?"

"Why do think that?"

"Dad told me he was going to fight with the samurai rangers, and that only people that are reaaallyyyy good with a sword can go with them." So that's what he told him about his induction in the Royal Guard. "So if I'm good, do you think I'll be able to see Dad again?"

…The chances of him joining the Guard are nonexistent, with his bad attitude and average skills. Yet, who am I to crush his dream?

"Maybe, if you train enough. But just like with your homework, if you don't put in effort daily you won't truly excel at it."

He washes his hands, looking to be thinking about something. Hmm… Couldn't I use this to motivate him a little more? It's not like I lose anything by trying.

"Say Takeru, would you like me to train you?"

"Huh? Train?" He closes the water and looks at me confused.

"I could teach you how to use a blade properly. That way, you could get closer to seeing your father again."

"Really?!" He comes up to me, staring at me with stars in his eyes. It took some effort to speak up under his gaze.

"Yes, but only if you promise to be a good boy, do your history homework and reread your lessons everyday with me. What do you say?"

"Yes, I'll do it! Thank you, Maya-nee. I love you!" He jumps at me and hugs me tightly.

How many times have I told you to stop doing this? He seems to be truly happy… so I suppose I can let this go this time. I certainly didn't expect him to start showing his thankfulness in this way. I pat his head slowly as he looks up at me.

"Alright, you can release me now. We can start your training after we eat."

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

We went to the table and as usual he devoured everything in his plate. Now he looked honestly happy, unlike the first week were he was happy but also somewhat sad, and I didn't got a clue. I suppose I could try to teach him the basics of swordsmanship, but I should take it slowly. I do not think he could learn how to fight with the necessary skill, he's too rough, has not an ounce of grace on him, and with his temper I cannot see him being able to attain the mindset needed to truly master the sword. But it might do him good to learn what discipline is. And I prefer him when he smiles like this, even if it means more hugs.

"Thanks for the food." He says as he finishes and then leans back on his chair, eyes closed.

"It's good to see you never lose your appetite."

"Um… Maya-nee, you really will help me train?" He again stared at me with those glowy eyes again.

"Yes, I shall train you. But I expect you to be serious about it and to keep your promises. Are we clear?"

"Yes! Thank you, Maya-nee."

"Now, let's go to the backyard." He nodded in excitement as he followed behind me.

Though, it is a relief to have learned that his father saw the nobility with good eyes. I suppose they did check his background before inducting him. Takeru will eventually have to serve in the army too once he gets older if the situation doesn't improve, so this might be a nice chance to give him a head start.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

* * *

"Sei! Hya!" Takeru cried as he swinged his sword.

…I can't believe my eyes. He's… He's good. At first, he was truly rough, his movements were as unconnected as they could get, his footing was nonexistent, yet after seeing me move twice and heeding my advice… By the late afternoon, he's already following a pattern on his slashes, his steps now are somewhat coordinated, even if his overall stance is still rough. He learns fast but most importantly…

"Urya!"

He doesn't seem to want to stop. Determination is the core of everything, but it alone isn't enough. Yet… Seeing him right now, swinging that sword despite how tired he seems to be, I somehow think I might have lacked motivation when I started. However, as his guardian, I have to prevent him from overworking himself.

"Takeru, this is enough for today. You did very good for a first day." He smiles at me as he comes closer.

"Really? So, you'll keep training me?"

"I suppose. Will you start studying history seriously?" I tap my glasses, which is something that usually scares him, but this time he smiles widely at me, stars filling his eyes.

"Yes! I'll do it!" It's so weird to see him so motivated. But it is good, I found his trigger.

"Then we have our deal. I shall train you, Takeru."

"Thanks, Maya-nee!" And again he hugs me. W-Well, if it makes him happy…

"Well, let's go back inside. You need a bath and I have to prepare dinner."

He nods and we return inside. It truly is surprising, he does have potential to be a decent swordsman. That alone is not enough to join the Guard, but I suppose that it's enough to keep him motivated. He has been doing an effort to study more so with this I'll round up all of his weak points. Fixing his manners does seem to be an impossible ordeal though. Sigh… If only he could show a tiny bit of respect… Well, he's still a kid. I'm sure he'll change once he matures.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Hello, Shirogane residence." I said as I picked up the receiver, but the voice who replied was one I certainly didn't expect.

"Maya, is that you?"

"M-Mana?! Why are you calling?!"

"Why are you so surprised? D-Did I call at a bad time?" She sounds concerned as she spoke in a hushed tone.

"No, it is fine. But why are you calling me?"

"Ahem… Well, Yohime-sama ordered me to call for you. She wishes you to return to the Main House tomorrow."

"…Huh? She wants me… back in Osaka?"

"Yes, that is what she said. I wasn't told of where you were or what you were doing, but I suppose it must be an important mission. I'll be waiting for you at the train station with a limo, just tell me at which hour you-"

"Mana, I'm… I wish to speak with Yohime-sama, if it's possible."

"Um… She's in a meeting right now. I was told to get confirmation from you, so will you call us back or-"

"I have a… report for Yohime-sama. I wish to tell her of this before I return." What am I saying? Why… do I feel the stinger on my heart again?

"Understood. I will inform her of it. And, you're alright I hope?" Always so kind. Now that I think about it, she might have been a better fit to be his retainer than me. No, that would have meant me staying with Yuuhi-sama. Sigh… She was better after all.

"I am fine, yes. How is Shion?"

"No changes. She's still beating Mion soundly and is still giving us quite many problems. You were the only one she ever listened to, so she's been very quick to show her anger as of late." That is nice to hear. Shion coming out clearly on top is a good sign, even if her temper is still giving her problems.

"Thanks for the data. Well, I shall be awaiting my call. Goodbye, Mana."

"Yes, goodbye." She hangs up and I rest the receiver down.

…Why did I refuse to go back? Because of Takeru? I mean… I just found a way to motivate him, he's showing decent results on his studies, and today's training was…

His crying face resurfaces within. The stinger picks at me, making me bite my lips.

I promised I wouldn't leave him alone. Despite how much I loathed being here, he taught me a valuable lesson and he has been doing an earnest effort to be better. And… I do not like it when he cries, and if I leave he will cry like that again. It is most foolish, I resented this from the very beginning and now that I have been given the chance to return to my old life…

No, all these days we've spent together left a mark in me. All that came before that should stay aside, for I must decide whether I wish to… to remain here with him. I mean, if I was called back to Osaka there are two different outcomes. One, she's calling for me to pick up my belongings and to never return, or she wants me back in the Guard.

But in the second, what will happen to Takeru? My trembling shoulders, my tense breathing… I let out a sigh as I drop my shoulders. Why do I feel a knot on my chest? Why can't I stop tightening my lips?

Deep breaths. I will worry about that when-

**_Ring! Ring!_**

Seems like now's the time.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maya. Mana told me you had a report for me?" Despite her voice sounding with her usual silky tone, I could feel a hint of annoyance lurking behind.

"Yes, Yohime-sama. I wished to inform you of what has transpired since our last talk." I told her of what happened this weeks, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I hit him.

"And Maya, why is this worthy of my attention?"

"B-Because you're calling me back to Osaka, my liege. What will happen to Takeru while I'm gone?"

"I thought you didn't want to be there?" She replied instantly, showing her blade through every word.

"…It is true that I did resent this mission you've given me at first. But these days I've begun to see some merits in the boy. I believe he may be worth the effort. As I said, he adapted very quickly to my teachings these last few weeks. And, if I were to leave, who would take care of him? Will his father come back?" Her tone remained slow, but now I felt no anger in her.

"So, am I right to assume you wish to remain as his retainer?"

"I… I just wish to know who-"

"Maya, if I ordered you to return to your duties in the Guard right away, what would you answer?"

…Is there no middle ground available? Isn't this an irony? If… If it's one or the other, then this is my chance to return to-

_"Please don't leave me!"_ His voice echoed within me, making me clench my fists bitterly as I bit my lower lip softly.

He taught me much, he isn't an ungrateful boy like the other peasants, to leave him alone… The damage it would do to him… I…

"Yohime-sama."

"Yes?"

"Are you… telling me to choose between returning to the Guard or remaining as his retainer?"

...

"That shall be enough, Maya." Eh? What is she- "I shall be expecting you to visit me tomorrow. I wish to speak with you here. You can bring the boy if you wish. That is all."

"W-Wait, Yohime-sama. What do you-"

"Maya, you shall remain as the retainer of Takeru. However, allow me to tell you that I used your doubts to test you. You were never kicked out of the Royal Guard."

"Huh?! T-Then, why was I sent here?!"

"I shall answer that question tomorrow. Well then, I will be expecting you two. Goodbye, Maya." She hung up before I could interject.

I was never… kicked out? That means… I lashed out to him unnecessarily? I put the receiver in place, breathing a large sigh.

What a fool I was. I truly was blinded by my pride. In a way, this might have been for the best. If I ever had to deal with peasants I would have reacted very aggressively to them. But now that I got to see and interact with them, I can see them a bit differently. And more importantly, I learned that just because I thought I was better doesn't mean I actually am.

Takeru is in a way stronger than me. From his eyes, he lost all of his family and when I hit him instead of growing resentful, he tried to apologize for a wrong he didn't commit, and once I started to properly support him he began to show results. He's also very kind, most of the time I have to go make him sleep, if I don't he would just stay talking with Sumika all night long. The Kagami already know Sumika's father died during an accident on his base, and Takeru is always keeping her company. He's also lonely and yet he's always doing his best to make others smile. Giving others strength with the power of love, huh. As foolish as it sounds, he does seems to be able to do just that.

Well, enough introspection for today. Dinner has to be made, and tomorrow we have to go to…

...

For the Holy Emperor, I have to take Takeru to the Main House. He's going… He's going to go around greeting people like he usually does, maybe even giving them hugs. No, what am I going to do when he calls me sister?! Considering what I heard of Shion, if she hears him calling me Maya-nee or sees him hugging me… or both…

Sigh… Tomorrow will be a tough day…

* * *

_The Next Day. A bit over noon._  
_(Osaka Train Station.)_

* * *

"So, where are we going Maya-nee?"

"Takeru, please. I told you to not call me that for today." He pouts again. What am I gonna do with you?

"But you're Maya-nee. And where are we going?"

"Sigh… We're going to meet the person that sent me to be your caretaker. So please be polite and behave well. If you don't I won't train you."

"Eh?! Why?"

"No more questions. You be a good boy today, yes?" He seems troubled as he gazes at me but he gives a nod.

We leave the station and I look for either a limo or Mana. Nothing's on sight. Maybe they're still not here?

"Maya-nee!" Takeru pulls at my sleeve.

"Takeru, I told you to-"

"Look! A samurai ranger!" Hm? What did he-

I see towards where he's pointing and see Mana walking to us dressed in her red dress of the Guard. Compared to her, I must look like a… No, banish those thoughts.

"Long time no see, Mana. We're ready to depart." I greet her as she got closer, but her eyes weren't focused on me. Is she… Is she blushing?

"Maya… Who is that?" She spoke in a hushed tone, staring at Takeru.

"Hm? You weren't told of him? He's Takeru Shirogane, am I currently his retainer. Takeru, introduce yourself."

"I'm Takeru. Who are you?"

"Takeru..." I tap my glasses, he flinches and gives Mana a bow.

"M-My name is Takeru Shirogane. Who would you be?" Finally. See? It's not that hard to be polite.

"…I'm Mana Tsukuyomi, I'm a cousin of Maya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Takeru." Mana spoke to him softly, smiling and blushing all the while. What is wrong with her?

"You're Maya-nee's cousin? Maya-nee, are you a samurai ranger?!" He looks at me with stars in his eyes. I told you to not call me that! Sigh… Takeru being Takeru.

"Sigh… Yes, one that was recruited not so long ago." His eyes widen as I see a galaxy on them. It's… surprisingly hard to endure his glistening gaze of adoration.

"Maya-nee?" Mana looked at me in shock, with her mouth slightly open.

"Ahem… You see, Mana. Takeru likes to address people informally, and despite my best efforts he does not want to change his ways of speaking. He also decided to call me that and no amount of scolding could change his decision." I tap my glasses as I spoke. Mana switched glances from Takeru to me.

"I see. Well, let us go to the limo. This way." I nod, and grabbing Takeru's hand we go towards our ride.

We enter and we start making our way towards the Main House. Takeru tried to stare out the window, but I grabbed him and kept him in place. With two rows of seats opposite to each other, Mana was in front of us giving her back to the driver, as I tried to keep Takeru in place.

"So, Maya. Can you explain to me what is the reason for you being his retainer?" Mana seems… weird. She was slightly leaning forward, clearly staring at Takeru.

"I wasn't told. Yohime-sama said she would explain that today."

"Well… Takeru, do you like living with Maya?" He drew a big smile and, without surprise, he hugged me again.

"Yes! Maya-nee is the best sister ever!"

"…Sister?" Why is Mana looking at him with that weird glow on her eyes?

"Y-You see, he said he wished to have a sister, so I agreed to let him call me that."

"…So Takeru, can you come here?" Mana patted the side of her seat and Takeru slowly made his way to her. She started to stroke his hair with a smile as she gazed at him. "Takeru, can you tell me how's your life?"

He nods and starts telling her of what he usually does. Surprisingly, he said only good things about me. It is… truly nice to hear him describe me as someone 'awesome'.

"And yesterday she taught me how to use a sword!"

"Oh, I see. So you want to learn swordsmanship?"

"Kendo." He corrected her instantly.

"Yes, indeed. Say Takeru, can we be friends?"

"Yes! Let's be friends, Mana-nee!" Sigh… Of course he would call her that. The boys knows no-

"Ah! How cute!" Mana's reaction left me speechless. Her face filled with flowers, she stroke Takeru's cheek with a wide smile on her face.

"Mana-nee, it tickles! S-Stop..."

"Oh, did that tickle? Forgive me, Takeru. Say, can I be your sister too?"

"Yes! So I can call you Mana-nee?"

"Why, of course you can!"

...

"Thank you!" Takeru went and gave her a hug.

"Just look at you. What a cute, soft, little cinnamon roll you are." She tightened her hug as she pulled Takeru closer.

"M-Mana-nee, it hurts…" Reacting to his words, she loosened her grip on him, but didn't let him go.

"Takeru, are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She spoke to him softly, slowly stroking his cheek.

"Y-Yes… But you hug to strongly. Hugs have to be soft, you can't give people your love like that!" He scolds her, pouting. He had to go and say it. Sigh…

"…Giving love?" Mana's eyes shone with a weird glow again. Takeru then explains her the same he said to me. "I see. Then, can you show me how to give a hug properly?"

...

"Takeru." I sent him a glare, tapping my glasses. Then, I pat my side. Takeru comes to my side again as Mana sent me a bothered glare.

"Are you angry, Maya-nee?"

"No, I am not."

"You look angry though."

"Takeru, I am not upset. That being said… Mana, a Royal Guard cannot act in such a way. Please, do try to behave according to your rank." She returned the glare, just as she did during our bouts.

"Maya, I am just being friendly with little Takeru." What is going on here? Why is she acting like this with him? "So Takeru, can you teach me how to hug?" He looks at me, I let out a sigh and give him a nod.

Takeru goes again to Mana's side, as she smiled widely. He put his hands over her neck, and just like he does with me he slowly tightened his grip. "See? This way it doesn't hurt." Takeru's innocent voice contrasted with Mana's flushed face, she looks like she's in Heaven right now. What… is wrong with her?

"Y-Yes, you're right. You're so smart, Takeru." As Takeru broke the hug she started petting him, smiling like a fool. "You're so cute…"

"Takeru." I call him as I tap my glasses, he flinches and comes back to my side.

"He's a very good boy. You must be so happy to be with him, Maya." Mana smiled sweetly at Takeru. I didn't knew she was like this.

"Yes, he has been making good efforts everyday."

"I was referring to receiving his hugs though. Sigh… I want a cute little brother too." Her shoulders dropped as she kept gazing at Takeru.

"You want… to have a brother?"

"Yes, just look at how cute he is! Mion is a good girl, but she's too polite. She's always so stiff and formal with me. And even if I have had to look after her since you left, Shion is… well, you know." I nod slowly in acknowledgment "I would like to have a cute brother like the ones in the mangas. I mean look at how affectionate he is! I couldn't get Mion to give me a hug even if I asked her." She now looks genuinely sad. Considering how much she works… I suppose everybody has their own ticks.

"And what is this about manga?" Mana slowly strokes her hair as she looks up.

"Well, it's one of my hobbies. Reading cute mangas is one of the few things that I use to loosen up. You do not have hobbies?"

"Cooking, I guess? In my case, I just rather read a history book if given the choice." Mana sighs shaking her head.

"That does sound like you. But well… Ever since I've started reading manga, I started to want to have a more affectionate relation with Mion, but Father is teaching her very harshly since she never wins against Shion. You have no idea how jealous I am…" She said as she gazed at Takeru, who was now hugging my arm again.

After some more time the car stops, signaling our arrival at the Main House. We got out from the limo and passed through the gates after the security checkup. As we approached the building Takeru gazed at the place in wonder.

"Maya-nee, why do they have a pond there?"

"It's for decoration, Takeru."

We arrived at the main entrance to the house, where a few guards in black greeted us. Behind them right besides the door were Father and Shion waiting for us.

"Welcome back, Maya."

"Good afternoon, Father. How have you fared since we last spoke?"

"I have been fine, mostly. Let us go inside." He shot a glare at Takeru, who was holding my hand. Of course they wouldn't approve of him. As we went inside, Shion kept looking at me and Takeru with a frown on her face and fire lurking within her eyes. I knew they wouldn't see him well, but then, why was I sent to him?

We reach the head's room and Father nods at me. I go to the door, and taking one last breath, blinking a few times, I open it and go inside along Takeru. Within the room Yohime-sama was waiting for us, and sitting besides her was Yuuhi-sama. Both of them wearing a matching white and cyan dress.

I go in front of them and bow, petting Takeru's head to make him do the same.

"I have returned, Yohime-sama."

"Good afternoon, Maya. You may sit." I do so and Takeru sits by my side, looking at them curiously. Please, don't say anything rude. "First, you're Takeru Shirogane, right?"

"Y-Yes." He looks at her in awe, maybe she reminds him of his mother? "W-Who would you be?" Sigh… He did it, for once.

"I am Yohime Koubuin. I'm the one who sent Maya to you, and this is my daughter. Yuuhi, dear, introduce yourself." Yuuhi-sama gives Takeru a bow before speaking up softly.

"My name is Yuuhi Koubuin. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Shirogane-sama." Perfect. So graceful, so serene…. Yuuhi-sama is truly a wonderful example of-

"Don't call me Shirogane, my name is Takeru!" Aah! He had to do it!

"Takeru, do not be rude!"

"But my name is Takeru. Yuuhi got it wrong." He pouted as he crossed his arms.

One thing is to scold her because you don't like to be called by your surname, but you can't call Yuuhi-sama by her name without any honorifics.

"Takeru, you shall address Yuuhi-sama with the proper respect." He narrows his eyes at me, pout still in place.

"But she isn't an adult."

"Takeru…" I tap my glasses, making him flinch.

"Now, Maya. There is no need to scold the boy so."

"Yohime-sama, Yuuhi-sama, please forgive his rudeness! He's too used to speak informally." I bow at them, and again I make Takeru bow too.

"Um…" Yuuhi-sama tried speaking up as she stared at him. "Forgive me, Takeru-sama. I didn't mean to insult you." She gave him a bow. She's so well mannered. She's just perf-

"Takeru is fine, Yuuhi. I'm not an adult." Why must you scold her like that? Don't give me that pout.

"…I see." Yuuhi-sama said and remained staring at him silently.

"Well, why don't you tell me of how you have been these days? Now that we're comfortable, tell me the details." Yohime-sama said as she smiled at us.

I send a gaze at Takeru, to tell him to remain quiet. He tenses up a bit, and I proceed to tell her of our daily life and answer the questions she sends. I can't help to notice that Yuuhi-sama kept firmly staring at Takeru as he looked around the room. When he noticed her stare, he waved at her, making her widen her eyes and try to imitate him. Yohime-sama raises her hand, signaling me to stop.

"Well, that was enough from you. Now then, Takeru-kun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you tell me how you felt living with Maya?"

"Maya-nee was really kind to me." He had to go and call me that. "She was really sad at first, but she was always good. I'm really happy to be with her, she cooks really tasty food, she always helps me with my homework, and she's gonna train me. She's the best sister ever." I am happy to hear him say that… But I do not know how they'll react to the training.

"Train you? What is she teaching you?"

"How to use a sword! I wanna see Dad again, so I have to learn to do Kendo." He says smiling brightly.

"Maya, what is the meaning of this?" I explain to her what happened yesterday in detail, and instead of growing angrier I saw her complexion soften. She gazed at Takeru sweetly as she smiled.

"And he showed decent progress for a first training session. I believe he has potential." Takeru smiled as he hugged my arm. Sigh…

"So Takeru, would you like Maya to keep training you?"

"Yes! I wanna learn!" His instant reply made Yohime-sama giggle a bit.

"I see. Maya, how about you come back here once a week to train in the dojo?"

"Huh?! B-But… But the dojo is for-"

"It would be more fruitful to train there, wouldn't it? And you could spend some time with Shion again, she has been very upset since you left." I know it would be better, but to allow him to train there… Takeru isn't one of us. He's a commoner, I doubt the rest will treat him well. And… I do not know how I would react to that.

"I can see what you mean, my liege. But he isn't one of this House's vassals, many people would-"

"Do not worry about that. His father has been performing above our expectations, so I believe this is nothing more than a just reward."

"Dad? You know where Dad is?!"

"Takeru, do not raise your voice!"

"But…" Don't give me that sad look, I do not like it on your face.

"Maya, be at ease. Takeru, I do know your father but he isn't here. He'll go to meet you sometime in the future." His eyes shone brightly at her words.

"Really? He'll come back?"

"Yes, I promise. So, would you like to come train here?"

"Yes!"

"Takeru, what did I told you about manners?" I tap my glasses and he opens his eyes wide. He then gives Yohime-sama a bow and asks her again, this time a bit more politely.

"I see, then you can come here to train with Maya. Now, Takeru. Can you keep Yuuhi company? I have to speak with Maya in private." He nods and Yohime-sama stands, gesturing towards the doorway.

We leave towards the garden as I hear Takeru approaching Yuuhi-sama and addressing her as rudely as always. Takeru, please do not hug her.  
"So, Maya. It seems you have grown attached to the boy." Her smile melted my defenses, I had no retort to her sudden words.

"Huh?! That's…"

"You see, his father was broken when his wife died." She looks towards the garden, speaking slowly as we walked. "He was very adamant about dropping out of the Guard to go back to his son. But Takahisa-sama did not wish him to leave, for he is a crucial part of his squad. It took us a great effort to convince him to stay."

"Excuse me, Yohime-sama. Takeru's father is a member of Takahisa-sama's personal squad?"

"Yes, he is his favorite Strike Vanguard. Kageyuki Shirogane was truly a surprise, despite his rough manners he has a natural talent to adapt himself to new situations very quickly." So Takeru is just like him, huh. "So, of course he wished for him to stay. But we couldn't leave his son in the hands of someone untrustworthy. We needed someone who could protect him, tend to his needs, support him in his studies. That is why I suggested sending a retainer to him, and why I chose you in particular. Someone as serious and dedicated as you would make a great retainer for the boy, who was innocent, inexperienced and probably as rough as his father. While you took offense at it, I decided to keep you in the dark. I had never seen you showing displeasure so openly, so I thought that perhaps you could use this as a learning experience."

"I see. It has been a nice experience indeed." She stops and looks at me again, with shadows emerging from her otherwise kind eyes.

"But I had my doubts after our last talk. I contemplated who could I send instead of you if you were to grow resentful towards the boy. So, that is why I made Mana call you yesterday. However, it seems my worries were unnecessary. I am most grateful to you for finding patience for him." She smiles kindly at me. No, Yohime-sama. He was the one who had the kindness to forgive me.

"So, I am to remain as his retainer?"

"Yes, I shall rely on you to take care of him. It is rather refreshing to have people like them around, compared to all the buffoons we have to deal with daily, who only try to shower us with compliments." I guess… I can see how it is nice to have honest people around, even if their manners are coarse.

"Understood. So, when will I be allowed to come to the dojo?"

"Hmm… How about during weekends? You can either come at night during Friday or early during Saturday, and leave on Sunday. We can arrange your transportation so do not worry about the train schedules." Even if he is the son of a promising Guard… And even if I see talent in him…

"Yohime-sama, why are you giving him this privilege? Is there a reason I don't know about?" She gazes at me softly, closes her eyes, and then returns her gaze towards the room.

"Takahisa-sama simply told me to aid the child, so I decided to do what I could for him." Yohime-sama is going overboard again. Even so, he might… truly accomplish his dream this way. I couldn't have hoped for a better outcome.

"I see. I will do my best to aid him."

"I surely hope you do. Now, let us go back to the children. I wish you to take him to the dojo, and maybe you could introduce him to Mion and Shion. Shion in particular has missed you much."

"So I was told." We make our way back to the room, where we found a surprising sight.

Takeru had somehow managed to bring a spinning top with him without me noticing and was showing it to Yuuhi-sama, who stared at it in wonder.

"See? You need to put some force in your fingers to make it spin more, Yuuhi." Did he just… call her by her name without any honorifics again?!

"Takeru!" He flinches at my voice, his eyes widening in shock as a drop of sweat went down his forehead.

"Maya-nee? Why are you angry? You didn't tell me I couldn't bring toys."

"Well, yes, I didn't… But let's leave that for when we go back home. Takeru, you have to show Yuuhi-sama the proper respect." He furrows his brows at me.

"But-"

"She's a noble, Takeru. She's the daughter of one of the blue samurai you like so much, so you have to-"

"Really?! Yuuhi, you're a blue samurai?" He looks at her with stars in his eyes, ignoring me completely.

"Um… My Father is one, I'm not a samurai. Takeru-san, do you like the samurai?" She spoke to him without signs of being offended. Yohime-sama patted my shoulder and put a finger on her lips, gesturing me to remain quiet.

"Yes! They're amazing, right? I mean, they're the most awesome people here. But I told you to call me Takeru."

"But it would be rude for me to-"

"If you don't call me Takeru, then we're not friends." He pouts and looks away. Yuuhi-sama looks down as clouds appear on her eyes as she hangs her head down. She then hesitantly spoke up with her silky voice looking straight at him.

"Then… Takeru? Can we be friends?" He immediately looked at her with his usual smile and nodded.

"Yes, let's be friends Yuuhi!" Yuuhi-sama in turn smiled widely at him, her eyes regaining their usual shine.

"See, Maya?" I looked at Yohime-sama, who was smiling as she looked at the kids, who were again trying to make the toy spin. "Takahisa-sama saw in Shirogane someone worth our trust despite his origins. And I think that his son might be someone who Yuuhi can rely on when she grows into the head of the Koubuin House. She will need as many trustworthy people by her side as she can get. So, can I entrust him to you?"

"You wish me to train him to be one of Yuuhi-sama's retainers?"

"No, I just wish him to be her friend. A confidant, if you may. If he's as skilled as his father, then he might be a good addition to our guards, but we already have many retainers with you four. However, you will need people you can trust, and if he sees you as his family, then I suppose he may become someone you can rely on to protect Yuuhi when the need calls." She then gazed at the kids kindly again.

Of course, the future does not look good. If things continue like they are… But… This still feels wrong. Using his dream to see his father to induct him into the guard? I mean, if he wishes to fight… I look at him as a strange oppression finds its way to my heart. He looks so happy, teaching Yuuhi-sama how to use the toy.

"See? It's really fun once you can make it spin fast, then you can see which one stops spinning first, and if you guess you keep the candies!"

"Candies?" Yuuhi-sama tilted her head to a side, making Takeru look at her rather surprised.

"Yuuhi, you never ate candies?"

"No, what are they?"

Yohime-sama laughs as they continue to talk. I have never seen Yuuhi-sama being so curious about someone, I certainly didn't expect her to like him despite his usual attitude.

"He really is very relaxed. Maya, just to be clear, I do not wish to force him to enlist into the Guard. Only if he wishes to join us we'll induct him. However, even if he doesn't become our fellow, I wish him to be someone who Yuuhi can consult. I'm sure you realized how far apart we are from our common folk during your stay in Hiiragi." She says as she caresses her ponytail slowly.

"Indeed. So you wish him to be a bridge?"

"Yes, sort of. Well, I suppose you should go to the dojo now." She approaches the kids and pats Yuuhi-sama's head. "Yuuhi, Takeru has to go now. Say your goodbyes." Yuuhi-sama looks a bit sad as she looks at her mother, but then looks back at Takeru and grabbing his hands she says her goodbyes.

"Thanks for visiting, Takeru. Goodbye." However, he frowns at her words. Takeru, what are you going to say? Please don't give her a hug.

"Yuuhi, that's wrong. It's not goodbye. When you can't play with your friends anymore, you say 'See you later', because you'll see them another day to play again." He put his hands above hers and smiled brightly. Yuuhi-sama seemed astonished at his words, even Yohime-sama was looking at him a bit surprised as she brought a hand to her chin.

"So you'll come visit me again?" Yuuhi-sama asked meekly.

"Yes! Maya-nee, can we come visit another day?" Sigh… Look at him, being his usual self with the daughter of a noble. I guess his kindness is his best trait after all.

"Yes, we can come visit someday." He smiles widely and then faces Yuuhi-sama again, moving his hands up and down.

"See? So it's 'See you later', not 'Goodbye'. Oh right! Yuuhi, I'll give you the top. You didn't have one, right?"

"Eh? You would truly give it to me?"

"Yes, don't worry I can get another next birthday. And Jouji has two, so we can keep playing. So this one is for you." He grabs the toy and places it on her hands. Yuuhi-sama remains looking at the toy, eyes filled with stars.

"Thanks, Takeru. Um… When is your birthday? Mother, can we give him a present then?"

"Why, of course we can." Yohime-sama was watching their exchange with a pleased smile. "Takeru, when is your birthday?"

"Um… It's on December 16th." Huh? But that day is…

"My birthday is also on that day." Yuuhi-sama said as she got a tiny bit closer to him.

"Really? Then, let's celebrate it together!"

"Takeru, what are you talking about?" He looked at me with a wide smile so clearly happy one could see flowers around him.

"I mean, we can come visit and then we can have a party, and share cake, and then we can play together!" How do peasants celebrate their birthdays? I mean, we are given a small present and we do meet up with our close relatives, but it's nothing like a party and there is no cake.

"Mother… Can we have our birthday together?"

"Haha… Do you want to, Yuuhi?" The little one fidgeted a bit, looking at the toy in her hands. Then she looked at her mother and nodded.

"Yes, can we… can we celebrate our birthday together?"

"Well, if you want to. Takeru, will you come visit us during your birthday?"

"Yes! My friends can't come visit me back home because they live far away, except Sumika. So can we celebrate together?" He looked at me and Yohime-sama. I sighed while she gave him a nod. "Yay! Then it's a promise! Let's celebrate our birthday together from now on, Yuuhi." I shouldn't be so surprised at his usual… Wait, from now on?!

"Yes, let's have our birthdays together. Um… Thanks for being my friend, Takeru. I will find a nice present for you." Yuuhi-sama… I've never seen her smile like that. She's genuinely happy.

Now that I think about, she never had 'friends' in the same sense Takeru has. She only interacts with Mion, Shion, and the sons and daughters of the people that come to the meetings here. No one has been this openly friendly to her. So, Takeru is her first friend. I didn't think… she would need something like this. I had Mana as a rival and later as a form of confidant, but Yuuhi-sama didn't have anyone who treated her like an equal.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you a nice present and then we can play together!"

The kids remained talking happily for a while, Yohime-sama didn't want to interrupt them so we waited until they said their parting words. Giving people strength with the power of love, huh. Yuuhi-sama never looked as happy as she did now. He might be rude and stubborn, but he's a good kid deep down. He does show thankfulness and he's kinder than I originally thought he was.

My protegee, huh. As we make our way to the dojo, Takeru is happily humming a song. I suppose… I could get used to being his retainer.

...And his sister.

* * *

_December 3rd, 2001. 4:17 PM._  
_(Imperial Palace. Shogun's Room.)_  
**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

I slowly fill my lungs with air as I inhale through my nose, and proceed to release it all just as slowly. I can't help to smile as I recall our first meeting, to caress one strand of hair as I remember some of his visits, to bring a finger to my lips as I relieve our last night together.

Takeru might be alive, but despite my excitement I must remain calm. This might be a ploy of the UN, so I cannot let my emotions rush my hand.

"Your Highness?" Kouzuki's voice addressed me through the communicator.

"Yes?"

"I'll be entering the infirmary soon. He'll be alone in the room, so do not worry about being heard. That being said, me, the General and some others will remain outside. I know I told you already, but he isn't stable, please mind your words to him." How dares she to… No, she doesn't know who he is.

"Thanks for the reminder. I certainly hope this talk goes well for your sake."

"Excuse me, Your Highness. What do you mean?" She thinks this tone is enough to scare me?

"That if a member of the Royal Guard was harmed while in your care… There will be consequences. The same if the man turns out to be a… faker, so to speak."

"Your Highness, I believe I told your men this already. He is truly Takeru Shirogane, and I was not aware he was a Royal Guard." Yoroi did inform you, so please stop lying. Though, she might not have known when she recruited him… And if it's him indeed, I should thank her for bringing him back.

"I see. Well, can you hand him the receiver then?" I can hear the sound of an automatic door opening, and then she addresses some people in the room to leave. I can hear her speaking to him faintly.

"…Cadet Shirogane, someone wants to speak with you."

"…Who?" The voice sent a shiver down my spine. That… Is it truly…

"Someone very important, so do mind your manners. Now, here you go." I hear her voice becoming distant and then the sound of the door opening then closing.

Maya sent me a gaze and a gesture, and I nodded as I activated the speaker. I grasped the communicator tightly as I focused my hearing. His breathing was the only thing that could be heard for some moments, and I thought about speaking up myself but as I was about to address him, he spoke up.

"H-Hello?"

"Good afternoon. Who am I speaking with?" Do not rush. I must remain calm, I have to interrogate this man throughly to-

"Yuu… I mean, Your Highness… I am Takeru Shirogane. What do you need of me?"

...

He tried to call me Yuuhi. No one should know that he did that. And his trembling, nervous voice… Takeru…

"Ahem… I heard of your fight with my men, as well as your actions during the CCSE. I wished to have a talk with you, as a way to see who you truly are, one might say. However, first things first. Are you unharmed?"

"Please don't worry about that, I'm… I'm fine, Your Highness." He's talking as informally as he always did, too.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. Now, would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Yes, of course. What do you want to know?"

I took a moment to let his voice sink in. It's him, despite how drained he sounds. I'm talking with Takeru again… But, in the case he isn't…

"First, I heard you came from America. Could you tell me about your time there?"

"…I rather not." He said sourly. I didn't think he would refuse so quickly, a spy wouldn't deny me at the first question… unless it's something he doesn't want to talk about.

"And why would that be? Is it something that you were forbidden to talk about, Cadet Shirogane?"

"…Because my squad… got wiped out."

"Huh?"

"A-All of them died during… the Yukon Incident. I really… rather not speak about my time there." He let out a pained groan. His squad got… So, he lost his friends a second time, huh.

"I see. Forgive me for making you relieve such pain. Then, I heard your data was wiped from our databases but that you lost your memories somehow, so I was wondering if we could do something to find out who you were. Could you tell me of your life before leaving the Empire?"

"I… I was… living… Augh!"

"Cadet? Are you alright?" His pained groans continued for a moment. Is he trying to deceive me? But… Please stop, Takeru. Why must you do this to me?

"I'm… I'm fine." He lets out a long sigh before continuing in a slow tone. "I was living in the Hiiragi district. Nothing out of the ordinary, I was just a normal person." Just a normal person, huh. A spy act or a lack of memories?

"Then tell me, do you know why you left the Empire?"

"…No, I don't."

"And what about your life? Did you have friends? Family?"

"…I did have friends. And…"

"And?" I wait for a moment but he doesn't continue. "Cadet, this is important to learn of who you were. Do you remember your family?"

"I do. My father and mother… they were… Agh!" Again, he stops as his breathing becomes irregular.

"So you lived with your parents, Cadet?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, I did. Um… Your Highness, are you interrogating me? Am I… an enemy of the Empire?" He's clearly distressed. A spy may be trying to get some defense set up but… I don't hear a spy on this creaking voice.

"Cadet Shirogane, please do not be alarmed. I have no hostile intentions towards you." For now. "So, if there is anything you wish to ask me, feel free to do so." Let's see if getting him to talk can quell my doubts.

"Yuu- …Your Highness, why is the Royal Guard so obsessed with me?" He tried to call me Yuuhi again. Are his memories coming back?

"We're merely trying to find out who you are, since it seems our databases got corrupted. You're a Japanese citizen, which means it's my responsibility to look after you. Anything else you might want to know?"

"Um… So, the Guard doesn't want me dead?"

"Of course not. You might have come from abroad, but you're still a Japanese citizen." The spy might be trying to make me take a misstep. But… this honest worry, this deep concern in his voice... "Ahem… So Cadet Shirogane, can you tell me what you recall of your life here?" I spoke to him softly, kindly. I could hear him calming down a bit.

"I'll try."

After letting out an audible sigh, he begins to tell me of what he recalls. His voice creaked at some points, he took some breaths in between and paused a few times, but his tone and words told me what I wanted to know most. It's him, my Takeru. Only he would know this, only him would be so hurt by this. No spy could ever reproduce his feelings, no one could describe his childhood as accurately as he's doing now. However, he hasn't mentioned Maya at all, despite remembering his mother passed away. I can see her softly biting her lips on the corner of my sight, I cannot imagine how hard it must be for her.

"I see. So you have some holes in your memories. So… Let me ask you some questions again. Did you admire anyone during your childhood?"

"Admire? I guess… One could say there was someone that was like a hero to me but…"

"Do you remember who it was?" As much as I want to hear it, I don't know what would I do if he suddenly said 'samurai rangers' again.

"Sorry, I just… it was something like a protector, something I always watched on TV."

"I see." I can't help to smile, recalling how Maya used to tell me he would always watch the news of the Royal Guard when he was little. "Then, do remember any other relatives besides your parents?"

"…No, I don't. My family was… It was only my parents, Your Highness." His voice broke and cracked. Why can't he remember Maya and the rest? Are the painful memories that more strong than the happy ones?

"I see. What do you remember of your parents?"

"They were always happy. I can't think of a better pair than them. And… w-well… I believe my father was… inducted into the Royal Guard." There, found it. If it's him, and if he remembers this… it's only a few steps for him to start remembering us.

"What do you mean, 'you believe'?"

"I… remembered when he came back one time with his black dress, but well…" He again takes an audible breath as he lets out a groan of pain.

"And what of your mother?"

"She was… a normal person, I think."

"Hmm… And what about you?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. What do you think of your life here? About your father joining the Royal Guard?"

"I… I don't know." He's wavering. Why? Maybe he doesn't want to remember?

"I mean, surely you loved your father, did you not? Perhaps you wanted to follow in his footsteps and join the Royal-"

_"I'm not a Royal Guard!"_

"Eh?! I… W-What?" His scream filled me with ice. What… Why….

"I'm not him… I'm not a Royal Guard…"

"Cadet, please calm down. I didn't mean to spur painful memories on you. You're… part of the UN, I was merely-"

"I'm not… I didn't do that… I'm not…"

"Cadet Shirogane, please listen to me. I wasn't affirming you were-" However he doesn't seem to be listening to me as I continue to try to reach out to him.

"That voice… Your voice… No… No…" He continued speaking, groaning in pain, every word twisting a knife in my heart. I can't bear this anymore… No one could replicate his suffering… And I won't leave him alone a second time. I take one deep breath, steeling myself to address him as I used to.

"Takeru, you must calm down. No one shall harm you. I'm… I'm here for you, I've been waiting for you all this time. Your home is right here, you can come back to us when you're feeling better. I will send someone for you, so please be at ease. You'll be safe with me. Takeru, you're-"

"Shut up! I'm not a Royal Guard!" Tears fall down again at his words.

"Takeru, please! This two years… You're… to me… Takeru, we aren't your enemies. You're one of us! You're my-"

"SHUT UP!" I heard the sound of something hitting a hard surface, did he… throw the receiver away?

"T-Takeru! Can you hear me?!" It was now distant but I could still hear him. His voice grew deranged as his screams became unbound. Takeru… No, not again!

_"Shut up! Shut up! No… Stop! Augh! I'm not like that!"_

No, please… Takeru, there's no need for you to go through that again. I scream into the receiver, but his wailing doesn't stop, and that makes me claw at my heart tightly. Why… You were so calm… Our talk was going so well… Why did you react like this? Do you… hate us now?

I heard the sound of the door opening and people rushing into the room. A commotion soon followed, with Daizaburou-san trying to restrain Takeru as Kouzuki tried to reason with him.

"Shirogane! Calm down!"

"…Vice Commander, shouldn't we medicate him?" Daizaburou-san suggested. I… No, I want him back. They should sedate him and then bring him home while he's asleep.

"Vice Commander! Can you hear me?!" I spoke loudly, I don't know where is the receiver now.

"Wait… Where is… Your Highness, can you hear me?" Kouzuki spoke to me in a hushed tone as Takeru continued screaming and from the sounds of it he was struggling against Daizaburou-san.

"Yes, how are you handling him?"

"I'm sure you can tell." She replies, clearly irritated. "He seems to be relieving some painful memories. I'm going to inject him some sedatives, can you tell me how he was during your talk?" She's going to sedate him? Well then…

"It was going fine until I mentioned the Royal Guard. However, his answers have cleared my doubts. He's one of us, and I wish you to transfer him back to the Guard."

"A moment please." Her voice grew distant as she barked an order to someone named Homura.

Takeru's wailing stops gradually, and I hear the other voices in the room relaxing.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Vice Commander?"

"As Shirogane's tutor, I cannot send him to you. Considering this outburst, if he were to return to the Royal Guard I fear he might have a stronger breakdown. I will not be sending him to you, but we can cooperate in his recovery. How do you wish to treat him?" She isn't giving me the option to chime in. However… It is true he might have a stronger breakdown… I… Takeru…

"Vice Commander, may I?" I hear Daizaburou-san's voice, then Kouzuki hands him the comms. "Your Highness, I believe the Vice Commander to be right. Seeing him right now, I believe it best for him to remain here until he recovers his memories on his own."

"And can we trust the UN to keep him safe?"

"…Yes, but… I believe we could leave someone here to watch over him. I suggest leaving Shion and Mion with him."

"I see. That does seem reasonable. Please pass the communicator to the XO." Once he does, I resume talking. "Vice Commander, as the General suggested, may I ask you to allow both 2nd Lts. to remain on your base to watch over Shirogane?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice." She answers sounding bored. "Anything else?"

"Yes, please tell me of his activities on the base up until this point."

She then proceeds to tell me of what he does and how he's been living. Of how good a pilot he is, how his squad relies on him a lot. How he's basically an all around great soldier. Then, she tells me of what came after the CCSE. So they forgave him for murdering the soldiers due to some 'interesting developments' and she now has him doing paperwork for her, along his duties as an aide to Takamura. I should order her to monitor him too.

"He's basically an ace recruit. Though, if he was conscripted before it is no surprise."

"And… You weren't planning on having him join the A-01 STF, were you?" I say, placing a dagger behind my words.

"…That was the plan, yes. He is a very promising recruit. And if you allowed him to stay, he could become a bridge between-"

"No. 1st Lt. Shirogane will be coming back to us. If you incorporate him to-"

"But he's currently stationed at the UN. He is no longer a 1st Lt. of the Royal Guard." How dare she interrupt- "And he may not want to return yet. Also, I believe it might play in your favor to leave him here."

"How so?"

"Do you not want a capable bodyguard to be by Mitsurugi's side?"

...

That is also true. I cannot think of anyone more fit for the task of protecting Meiya than Takeru… But… Wait… Meiya? Daizaburou-san did say Takeru liked to be around Meiya, and if by being near her he can recover his memories without any more strain…

"Vice Commander, while I suppose I do wish him to be close to Mitsurugi, If you put his life in danger I assure you that losing my support will be the last of your worries."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Surely you didn't think we hadn't noticed your little capture mission during the Invasion of Niigata?" I can hear her gulping and changing his breathing rhythm. "Also, we found some chemical remains that didn't match up with any data on our databases. You wouldn't be… doing some forbidden investigations on your base now, would you?" Developing chemical weapons is something the UN cannot do, so if she is doing that…

"…So I keep Shirogane safe and you'll turn a blind eye to this?"

"Oh no, I want to know what you're doing. You wish us to be allies? Then, let's share something more than a few pleasantries. I shall be expecting a large document about your unreported activities in the near future. And in exchange for our new partnership… I will give you the two Shiranui 1C I promised, along the authorization to use parts of the Second's prototypes that we got from Boening after the Yukon Incident on the XFJ Project's new prototypes."

"Oho… You'll allow me to use that? And I suppose you also wouldn't mind helping me in my research?" Give and take, I know. I need her to keep Takeru safe, and I do need an ally.

"I suppose I could lend you a hand. There are however some requests I have for you."

"And those would be?" She sounds concerned. But regardless, this shouldn't be so bothersome for her.

"First, I wish you to lift this punishment that's on Shirogane's shoulders right now."

"I cannot do that. The UN's HC decided that, and I'm sure you don't want this to become public. May I ask who is he supposed to be again? It feels really weird to have our ruler do so much for-"

"1st Lt. Shirogane was one of my personal subjects." I mean… It's not a full lie, he was one of my closest vassals. The closest one, actually. "So I would like you to treat him with the deference he deserves. An insult on him is the same as an insult on me. Please do remember that."

"…I see. That might be hard, considering his usual attitude, but I will do my best." So he's still being informal with everyone? Hehehe… So you're the same deep down despite everything.

"So, can I count on you to watch over him, Vice Commander?"

"Of course, I assure you he won't make a move without me knowing of it." She answered in a clear, resolute tone. Good.

"Then, can you allow Mion Tsukuyomi and Shion Tsukuyomi to watch over him as well? I want them to be my eyes and ears."

"Hmm… So long as you don't ask me to let them in the paperwork he's doing for me, I can agree to that. Takamura might welcome the extra hands right now."

"I see. Then, please do make the necessary arrangements. Now, for my last request. If he must join a squad while he's on the UN after he passes this training regime he's in, I would like you to not put him in the Valkyries."

"And where am I supposed to place him? Your Highness, what if he wished to join the Valkyries?"

"You can simply refuse that request. I wish him to stay safe, but I do know our situation is a precarious one so… If he insists on his desire to join the STF on his own then… I will not oppose his deployment." Not only I cannot push Kouzuki more, but I also know he won't like this at all. Takeru doesn't like to remain on the backrow doing nothing. But please understand, my love. I cannot… I won't be able to endure losing you one more time…

"…I see. I suppose it's not impossible, no, but I do wish him to join the Valkyries. So, if he insists I can allow him to join. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I am aware of your project's importance to all of mankind. I merely wish to give Shirogane the treatment he deserved after Lucifer and we didn't give him." She chuckles softly for a brief moment, it is clear she wants Takeru to remain there almost as much as I want him here.

"Well, consider our pact done. I'll go do the paperwork to allow the two 2nd Lts. to stay here and I'll see what I can do to make him a test pilot, though I make no promises. I barely have enough personnel on the Valkyries as it is. Well then, Your Highness. I hope next time we talk it can be on a more positive note. I will be protecting Shirogane, do not worry about that. Nothing will happen to him while he's on my base." She says, dripping confidence. I am thankful that he's there and not in America, so hopefully… You're truly on my side, Kouzuki.

"I thank you for your understanding. I also have to go prepare the documentation for my part of our new accord, so this shall be all. Until next time. Goodbye." I close the call, drop the receiver and let the tears free to cascade down my eyes.

Takeru… Takeru is alive. I bring both of my hands together, clasping my chest. I can feel my hearbeat, a soft, gentle trembling on by back. He's alive. Thanks the Heavens, Takeru is alive. But he was… Ooh… Why must he go through that pain again? Why must he react so badly to our memories together?

"Your Highness, here." Grandma hands me another handkerchief, and I clean my eyes with shivering hands.

"Thanks. Maya, please go prepare the necessary… M-Maya?"

My retainer, who's usually cold and unwavering, was now kneeling on the ground hiding her face with a handkerchief too. I could hear her trying to hold back her sobs. I forgot… they were hearing his screams too… I go to her side and after crouching near her, I slowly stroke her hair.

"Maya, be at ease. He will recover, he will come back to us."

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I'm… I'm just…" Her eyes were made a downpour as she shuddered.

"Maya, do not worry so. Takeru will return to us." I wrap my hands around her, giving her a tight hug.

"Your Highness, please… Do not trouble yourself with-"

"Maya, you're not the only one… that needs a hug right now." I say as I grab her back, fighting back the pain that surges outwards.

Maya finally returns the hug as she quietly begins to sob. I know I should pull myself together, that this is nothing short of a miracle. But I cannot repress the emotions anymore, and so I simply let myself cry along Maya.

Takeru, please be alright. Meiya, please help him. Help him return to me, help him remember who he is. I will have to endure many critics from the other Regent Houses for my support for Kouzuki, but I now know they all only vie for their own interests. I will keep my vow to him, I will protect the people from their corruption. This isn't over, Kouzuki didn't sound like someone who might be having trouble in her research. So that means… And the fact that she was very adamant about Takeru staying there… Soon, Alt. IV might start, and as much as it pains me… I know he will want to be part of the vanguard. He is my right hand, the one who strikes down those who use their swords for their own selfish gains. As the leader of the Swordbreakers, I know he won't be able to remain quiet. But even so…

I let go of Maya after a while, she takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes strongly. We both raise slowly, and after a few breaths she regains her usual look.

"Forgive the show of weakness, Your Highness."

"Do not worry. I know my hugs aren't as good as his, but please cheer up Maya. He's alive, and he'll be by our side before you know it." She nods as she wipes the last stray tears from her cheeks, straightening up her posture.

"Yes, I so hope. However… Are you sure we can trust in that woman?" Her eyes then turned sharp, as the blade also readied itself on her words.

"Maya, there is nothing else we can do. For now, we shall rely on Mion and Shion to keep an eye on him."

"But what if he was under the effect of some drug?" Drug? I… I hadn't considered that. What if they applied hypnotic therapy to him and that caused… "Your Highness, I believe we should press them for some more answers next time we speak with the UN. Perhaps you could call back Mion and Shion and send me to him instead?"

"No. You would end up doing something that might put us in a dangerous position. I know how much you care, but please let those two handle this. I need you by my side, Maya." She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. She closed her eyes as she clenched her fists and gave me a bow.

"Your wishes are my commands, Your Highness."

"Please, Maya. This is hard for all of us, so let's see how things progress from now on. Meiya is also there, and I will tell Mana to pass an order to her, I do think that she might be the key to returning Takeru to me."

"About that…" Grandma asks timidly. "What will you do with the Mitsurugi girl now that you've confirmed that Takeru is alive?"

What is she talking… _Ah._

I originally called for Meiya to start a harsher training to take the role of a Kagemusha after Takeru died. I needed to have a shadow to protect me, and she was the most fitting one to do so. But now that Takeru will come back… I don't need Meiya to train anymore.

Now that her existence has been revealed I see no reason to lock her away again, but I also do not wish to execute her sthe tradition would demand. I wish Meiya to live, no longer bound inside a mansion. Then what should I… I suppose that keeping her by my side is what would be the best for us even if she won't take Takeru's role. But what could I have her do? And what if she wished to be free from the shackles of nobility? Freedom is something I cannot let her have if she remains by my side, so she may wish to attain that now that I don't need her to replace Takeru anymore. If that is the case, I'll free her without any troubles. Her happiness is my happinees.

But, if she wishes to remain with me, maybe I could have her be Takeru's right hand once he returns to be my shadow? I think she might be overjoyed to work alongside him, going by the report. I also just might release her from this burden of living in my shadow by showing her in public, after all I do have something she doesn't to prove I am the true Yuuhi Koubuin if someone tries to use her to impersonate me against her will. However, if Meiya still wishes to serve me despite not being my Kagemusha, I shall assign her under Takeru and then both of them shall be my guardians, with her as his personal servant. I do need someone trustworthy to keep watch over him after all, and what better person to watch over my loved one than my own sister?

"Nothing. She will keep training to be my Kagemusha, but not to take the position anymore. Once Takeru comes back she will be his right hand in their duty to protect me. As my second shadow, she'll serve me as I ordered her to do, just that she'll work under him instead. Takeru will be my right hand, and Meiya will be his right hand. I'm sure she won't mind, she also seems to be friendly with him so I see no reason to confine her again and I do not wish to end her life. She will continue her path to become my guardian, and Takeru's too. Of course, if Meiya wishes to pursue her own path in life, I'll allow it. I do not wish to burden her any longer with the weight of our similarity."

"I see. We should still be careful, Your Highness. She might be used against you." Grandma, don't worry. Meiya isn't so weak, and I know… I know she won't betray her nation no matter what.

"While I do contemplate freeing her from her duties and the shackles of being my shadow, I would like to have her choose on her own. I do need someone to prevent Takeru from rushing forward recklessly, and I can't think of anyone better to be his right hand and confidant than her. Going by the report, I believe Meiya would welcome the order to be his servant. After all, Takeru will return to us in time, so he needs his own retainers and we do need to start rebuilding the Swordbreakers." As much as I don't like it, I know he'll insist if he remembers. Maya gives a nod and then taps her glasses.

"Should I call back Amanohara, Your Highness?"

"No, Ichimonji needs her to watch his back. Now, let us go. We have much to do, and I still have to go make the announcements." They bow to me and we make our way out of the room, going to prepare all the paperwork and to review the speech I have prepared.

Takeru… Please be strong. I shall do all in my power to aid you. Meiya, please keep him safe. He seems to be comfortable around her, so I'm sure he'll recover just fine with her by his side. I shall tell Mana to order Meiya to get closer to him, to have her also watch over him and at the same time she could learn a lot from him, since it seems his skill hasn't waned despite all that has happened. It will be a good way for him to regain his memory and get to trust her, since I do wish Meiya to be his confidant. I only hope she agrees to be under him in good faith, since I can't tell her who he is for now.

Of course… There are many things I must inquire about Kouzuki… This chemical weapon… How and why did she recruit Takeru… And what are this 'interesting developments' of his… And why she wants him to stay there so badly.

All in due time, I cannot rush my steps. He's alive. That is what matters most. Time shall grace him with it's kindness, I am sure Takeru wil recover. Knowing he will return one day is enough for me.

* * *

_Same Day. 08:26 PM._  
_(Infirmary.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"So, how are you now?"

"…Fine." He sighs as he rubs his forehead. Yashiro stands by his side, looking at him worriedly with her bunny ears down.

"Well, let me tell you that you really fucked this up, only to then pull a reversal and fix it all incredibly. You got the Shogun to believe you're this world's you, and she promised a lot of support for us. She did ask me to do some things for her, some of which are really bothersome, but it isn't anything I can't manage. Let me tell you that she asked me to let the pickles watch over you." He looks at me with a frown.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? She wants to-"

"Why did you accept?" I do not like that tone.

"Shirogane, I can't refuse the Shogun. Remember our plan? We succeeded so now you have to play your part. We'll slow down the memory recovery so that you can-"

"No." He looked straight at me, eyes squinted firmly. Yashiro flinched as she started shuddering.

"Shirogane, we need to follow our plan now. Do you know what will happen to us if-"

"I refuse. I want no more of that shit on me."

I stare at him firmly but he doesn't flinch. What did he see to make him like this? He survived in a flooded world, went against one of the BETA's commanders, saw his own world get destroyed, and endured who knows how much shit up until now. And you're telling me this memories are even more traumatic than any of that? Maybe… he wasn't as strong as I thought he was. He said he wouldn't waver, but look at him now.

"Shirogane, if the Shogun realizes we were deceiving her, Alt. IV will be done for."

"Not if we complete it first." I mean… He is right. However…

"What if the third accident you told me about becomes a reality because of this?" He grimaces as he grits his teeths.

"…But I don't… I don't want to see that again. That's not me."

"Sigh… Of course it isn't. You're not this world's you. That's why I said to release the memories softly, so that they don't ingrain themselves on your mind. Honestly, this is on me for not taking into account that he may have gone through something you could find horrible. So, from now on Yashiro will-"

_"I said no, for fuck's sake! What part of that you didn't get?!"_

…How dare you speak to me like that. I didn't think he would react like this. Well, if that's how you're gonna be…

"Alright, we won't make you regain your memories." He sighs as he leans back into the bed. "Well then, I'll go sign the papers of your transfer."

"W-What transfer?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Your beloved Yuuhi wants you in the Guard again. And since you don't want to follow my orders, might as well just send you to her before you drag me down with you."

"Hey, you can't be serious…" The color drained from his already pale complexion.

"I mean, if you don't wish to cooperate with my plans… Why should I risk myself for you? You said it before, right? If you get in the way of Alt. IV…"

"Sensei, I'm not… Can't we keep Yuuhi at bay now? I mean… I'm-"

"Shirogane." I cut him harshly as I got closer, leaning forward and locking my eyes onto his. "The Shogun was very, very insistent on having you back. She said you were one of her personal vassals, and quite frankly this is more than I originally bargained for." It is, and that's a good thing. I can reap many benefits from having her on my side, all thanks to you. Of course, I have no intention to ever hand you back, so I need you to get your act together now. "So, if you don't want to do what I say, and seeing how much of a mess you are, I will send you to the Royal Guard if you don't cooperate. If you want to ruin all we've done until down, choose between going to the Shogun or obeying me."

"You wouldn't send me away. I still haven't tuned the 00 Unit."

"I don't need you for that anymore." I smirk at him. If he were calm, I'm sure he could have called my bluff, but in his current state… All he can do is open his eyes and shiver.

"What do you mean?"

"With the data from the second theory and the papers of the Nucleus, I found a way to tune the 00 Unit by connecting it to all other parallel versions of it, and stabilizing it under the core personality of Sumika Kagami. Sure, it might take longer than letting you do it, but you bought me plenty of time already. And thanks to your interactions with her, I will have it easier now. So, if you don't want to go along my plan, I guess our partnership is finished now?" His brows furrowed, he drills his gaze into me. You're gonna have to beg me to stay. I'm not letting you keep going on like this, I need you to get your act together. And if I can tie you up, I'll do it. Like hell I'll let the Shogun take you away.

"…You're joking, right?"

"Am I now?"

...

"Hey, you can't be serious! I'm hurting here, and you want me to-"

"You're not the only one hurting. People are dying out there, and we need to complete Alt. IV and gain as much support just as you said before. I mean, isn't that why you were working so much? Do you want to throw that away over this?" He closes his eyes, making wrinkles appear on his nose.

"I… I really don't know if I can take this."

What is wrong with him? It's actually hard to watch, to see him so beaten up is a real shock. I guess I got used to always count on him to get back on his feet on his own, but it seems this time he can't do that. Sadly, I have no intentions to lend him a hand. So instead, I'll kick him into shape.

"Shirogane." He opens his eyes and slowly looks at me. I send a frown at him and speak slowly, coldly to him, letting my voice be filled with knives. "This is our reality, and we have to deal with it. You have to face the Royal Guard one way or the other, you've gone through worse things in your loops haven't you? If you say you can't do this, then our pact it's over. You filled your mouth saying you wanted to save people, but it looks like your resolve to save humanity wasn't that strong after all."

"Hey, it's not like-" I cut him off raising my voice at him.

"I want no excuses. You're a war veteran, start acting like one. If you're not going to obey my orders, then I will have you sent to the Shogun, and I'll tell her you were an American spy sent to sabotage my project. I won't allow your weakness to ruin Alt. IV, and neither should you. So, what will it be, Cadet Shirogane?"

He breaks eye contact as he grips the sheets tightly. I remain gazing at him, drilling my eyes into him.

"Shirogane, answer my question! What will you do?"

"Sensei… I want to… I…"

"Oh, you want something now? Did you have a change of heart?" I say playfully at him, but the words he uttered sent a shiver down my spine.

"Send me back."

"…Back? You want… to go to the Guard?"

"No. Our deal is done, right? Then send me back into my world, sever my link with this world forever."

…He can't be serious. But his eyes… Did I… make a miss right now? I certainly didn't expect him to want to leave this world after all he did. But if he's serious…

"Shirogane, you almost had me. I didn't knew you could actually make good jokes. So, back to the point, what do you-"

"I'm not kidding. I'm done with this shithole."

...

"You're not being serious right now."

"Yes, I am." He sharpens his eyes at me. He's angrier than before, when we argued after he came back from the island.

"Shirogane, do you even know what you're-"

"You once told me that me leaving would cause people to lose their memories of me. So, if I leave, you won't have to deal with Yuuhi anymore, right?" Well, yes, that is true. However- "And if it's a choice between having to stay here and slowly recover his memories or go serve the Royal Guard… Then, I want nothing to do with this world anymore. You have poisoned my mind enough, I'm done. I can't… I don't want to end up becoming like him."

He's… destroyed. I haven't seen him display sadness so openly, except when he told me of how his world ended up after the causality activated and killed all his friends. Did this break him down? Is he really… that deeply wounded? No, I can't give up so easily. I'll bring him back to his feet, even if it means making him go through hell again.

"Shirogane, what did you see? Why are you suddenly acting like a coward?"

"I'm not a coward…" He looks away, not able to stop his teeth from biting his lips. Yashiro pets him slowly.

"Then, what is this about? Why are you so scared of his memories? Didn't you say that-"

"He murdered civilians!"

"Huh?" His screams resonated through the infirmary as he started to cry.

"I saw it… He killed unarmed civilians! Even the children! I don't… I don't want to work for those bastards! I'm not him, I refuse to keep remembering his memories. And if our pact is done, then I'm done with this world. Send me back! You promised me that!" He roared at me, sounding completely lost in rage to the point Yashiro stepped away from him in a rush.

I didn't… I didn't expect this to happen. Is this what caused this world's Shirogane to break down, just like he's breaking down now? Shit, I didn't… I take a deep breath, untying the knot that formed on my neck. I approach him slowly and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Shirogane. Do you clearly remember that?"

"…No, it's all blurry. But the voices are clear enough for me to understand what was happening. I recalled it all when… when I was talking with Yuuhi."

"Then, with all the more reason, we need to finish extracting those memories."

"Why?! If I'm leaving, what's the point?!" He barked at me, but I placed my finger on his lips. I drew my face closer to his, not letting go of his gaze.

"Shirogane, it's not like we can just push a button and have you back in your world. We need time to prepare the transfer, and in the meantime you will have to go back to your squad. So, we can't have you breaking down every time you meet the Royal Guard on the hallways, can we? You need to at least recall that bit and to clearly disassociate it from you. And let me remind you that your squad is very worried about you. Do you truly wish to abandon them? And Yashiro too?" He made an angry face at first, but then his eyes relaxed a bit as the conflict made itself to his shaking fists. I move back and he simply looks at the sheets, lips trembling.

"I don't… want to abandon them. But… But if the Guards want to take me with them, I will refuse and fight back. And the Shogunate will come after us when I do. And if you're no longer on my side… you'll sell me out to them." This is on me. But I can use this to improve our relationship, to finally clear the stagnant air between us.

"But you don't actually want to leave, do you? You didn't do all those investigations to bail out now of all times, right?"

"I… I do want to keep fighting for a bit longer… I really do want to help this world… But… if you no longer need me… if they want to take me to Yuuhi… I rather go back to my world. I don't want to die and have to restart the loop, and I don't want any other memories of his getting into my head." His voice grew bitter. Sigh… I underestimated him, I thought he would fall easily into my hands. Or maybe I overestimated him, I thought he was stronger than this.

"Look, just because I have a way to tune the 00 Unit without you doesn't mean I don't welcome your help. I believe you would still do a better job at it, which is why I want to stabilize this memories. I want you back on your toes, ready to tune Kagami once we activate the 00 Unit. And for all that will come in the future, we need to keep the Shogun on our side. I didn't know they… openly murdered civilians, but we cannot lose their support and we can't let the third accident happen again. You want to save people, don't you? Now's the time to show me your resolve. So Shirogane, so long as you follow my orders, I'll protect you from them. You'll remain on the UN, under my command. No one will be able to lay a finger on you, just as it has been until now."

"…And what happens when you don't need me anymore?"

"Oh believe me, I won't run out of uses for you." Even if it might be hard to keep the Shogun at bay from time to time. "Let me explain to you what I told them and what I planned for you for the future."

...

"So, why did you tell them that I could go back if I wanted to?"

"Oh, drop the scowl. If I hadn't they might have said the UN was holding you against your will. And you could be something of a spy for me if you went back, but now I think that's not a good idea. The Shogun did say you were one of her personal vassals, which means she and him were as close as you told me. Which then means, she knows of this business of murdering civilians. Might have even be the one who ordered it. I know you want to save as many as you can, but we first must get results against the BETA to have the power to change the situation of the Empire. Look at it like this, you can triumph where he failed. You can protect the people and fix this corrupt Empire in due time. You can become someone who could sway the Shogun to the 'right path'. Don't you want to save as many as you can here? Can't you see how a great opportunity you have in front of you?" I see him wavering, as he blinks fast.

"Look, Sensei. I don't know if… if I can take another of those flashbacks." He looks at me, his eyes glistening with dread. "I can endure fighting the BETA, or fighting during the coup. If someone takes a weapon and decided to fight, it's their life to live, their decision in the end. But… But murdering civilians? Children? No, I can't take that."

He takes a breath and a scowl makes it's way to his face as he raises his voice a bit.

"And I might… No, I'm starting to hate the Empire. And here, everybody is so proud of it, so convinced they're in the right. I can't respect people that approve of this methods. I… I might end up hating the squad if things continue like this. This world already tried poisoning their memory once, but now it's completely different. I don't want that to happen. And I know I'm being a bother to you, you should be activating the 00 Unit now instead of wasting your time with me." Ugh, why does he have to be so pessimistic now? Where did all of his usual energy go? "I know you never say things you don't mean. So, if you think we should end our pact here, let's end it now. Before things run out of control."

...

He does have a point though. If he does not improve and the memories keep hurting him, it might be for the best for him to leave. And one thing it's if someone that's rather unknown disappears from the world. The memories would just slowly fade away, nothing too big would happen. But in our current situation, if he suddenly disappeared after interacting with the Shogun… Imagine the chaos that would ensue.

Someone that should be close to the Shogun suddenly disappears. One, how does she react to this sudden void in her team? Two, how does she justify her support to me? Even if she doesn't immediately turn against me believing I might have brainwashed her, others might accuse her of treason. If she forgets about him and I can't use him as a bridge to explain all these favors… The third accident might happen, and without him to help me deal with it.

No, who would be responsible for the CCSE if he leaves? How will his squad react to the gap in the events? If nobody was there to save them… I know the brain is good at somehow tying up the loose ends of our memories, but will that be enough? The ripple might end up creating a new accident, an accident I'm not ready to tackle.

So… If he has to leave… there is no better moment than now. Making his squad slowly forget who he was by telling them he died or something might be enough to salvage their situation. Hopefully, the Shogun and the Guard are so emotionally attached to him that the memories would immediately vanish once he leaves, due to how strong they are. Making him vanish is easy, dealing with what will be left behind will be nothing short of a roadblock. He's my best piece, my Queen. But… sometimes you have to sacrifice the Queen to do a checkmate. And if he breaks down and spills the truth to the Guards… Or if he goes berserk and attacks them… I suppose I should give him some time to think this through. Even if he has been a great help until now, I do not need this pathetic, broken version of him. And he might truly end up impairing my relations with the Empire if he loses control of his feelings.

"Shirogane."

"What?"

"I do admit you have a point. Let me tell you that I really would rather you stay here, and I'm sure your squad and Yashiro also want you to stay." He grimaces as he breaks eye contact. "However, in the end it's your choice. You're my best ally, so I'll let you decide. You already know how this world is and what awaits you if you stay. I did read the Nucleus' theory, and I believe I can send you back without having to erase Kagami or making your world be struck by ruin again. I will come back in exactly twenty-four hours, and I want you to have an answer ready for me by then. I don't know how hard it is for you, but think it over. Since once you sever your link, there is no going back. Which world you continue to live in… The choice is in your hands." I stand up and signal Yashiro to come with me.

I stop by the door, but he had closed his eyes and was again lying on the bed. I exit the infirmary with Yashiro and go towards my office again.

Maybe this is it for him, maybe our partnership is over for good. And if it is, I'm glad he gave me so much until now. So, the least I can do in one last show of respect and thankfulness is to properly sent him back, to give him the peace he should have gotten after that 'fateful' mission he spoke of. I do wish him to stay until we start up the 00 Unit, to at least give me one last helping hand. But after that…

...

As I was almost by the door of my office, someone called out to me.

"Oi, Yuu-chan!" Ugh, this isn't the time for your jokes.

"Motoko-nee, I told you to-"

"I got an important report for you, do you have the time?" She's bearing a serious expression, which is extremely weird.

I nod and we enter my office. After making some coffee for us and sitting behind my desk, I signal her to speak up.

"We had another accelerated drop today. Twice. Here's the data." She stands up and drops a few papers on the desk, and gvies me a troubled smile as she sits on her sofa again.

"…Twice you said? At which time?"

"One around noon, the other one a bit before five. So, what do you think it's causing this? I've never seen this fluctuations before."

…Those times line up perfectly. So we were right about that. Heh, even when he's like this he's being useful. This might be the last bit useful data he gives me, so might as well use it to it's full extent. And these graphs…

"Motoko-nee, go to Shirogane's room and perform a brain scan on him. Of course, don't tell him anything about why you're doing it. And please do not mention your relation with the project." She smiles wryly at me as she lights up another cigarette.

"So you're letting me meet him at last, huh? So, you think he's being affected by the drops?"

"…I think he's causing them." Motoko-nee's eyes spark up wide open, only to then become narrowed, sharpened as blades.

"Yuuko, are you being serious? He's… He's the cause behind the sudden drops in G-Radiation on the area?"

"Yes, I think so. So, that's why I'm sending you to scan him. If you want, go and give him a full check up. Let's not miss a speck of data."

"Are you sure it's even safe? I mean… How is he even-"

"I'll explain it to you later. Go and get the data and I'll tell you while we analyze it. By the way, where is the page with how much it decreased today?"

"Third page. It was five times it's normal rate for the first one, seven for the second one. The drops are becoming noticeable on the monitor without having to use the zoom, that's how strong this was today."

My, he's absorbing so much of it? I knew he was slowly absorbing more G-Radiation than the rest, and I was sure that was a clue to stabilize him. After I sent him to the CCSE, the G-Radiation levels stopped dropping, and returned to their usual fluctuations. But when he returned, they again stared to consistently drop, and faster than before. My little gamble with this memory business payed off, he is absorbing G-Radiation when he tries to use the Nucleus' pull on the memories of this world's him. So, if I could replicate that on the 00 Unit, it would get stable much more quicker, and it could draw data from other parallel worlds that much more faster. But for that… I need him to stay.

"Alright, go right away to him. And do tell him to cooperate on my orders."

"Yuuko, if you don't mind me asking… What are you going to do with the boy? Is he also part of Alt. IV?"

"…I don't know. While I would welcome him staying, you'll see he's in no state to be of use. So, just get the data from him." She sighs, nods and leaves.

As much as I want to stabilize Shirogane and have him remain here, I don't need this frail Shirogane with me. And if I force him to stay, our relationship will be broken. Considering this new data… If he got too negative… He could end up bringing some horrible thing to this world through his causal pull.

…Though, if he were to get his act together and we could pair him with the 00 Unit after helping him regulate his absorption of G-Radiation… No, I could even have him pilot the XG as he said he did once and have him take in all the G-Radiation that the Particle Cannon generates…

Sigh… Well, no point in thinking about something that may never happen. I should worry about the XM3's test or no Particle Cannon will be fired.

"Wait… _The Particle Cannon?_"

…That's right. He did… He piloted an XG before. He already absorbed…

I saw how he… overloaded the Cannon to shoot that thing he called a Reactor Class. Then… when he did that… and all the times the Rutherford Field was activated… And through his concentrated G-Radiation, he used his Nucleus' pull unconsciously to bring the data that enabled the 00 Unit to go beyond it's operational limit to fire the cannon one last time, for whatever reason the 00 Unit decided to do that… But then…

That's when the Nucleus grew in power? Right, it's because he didn't die. So, he went back with his body to his world. And that body… retained all the G-Radiation he had absorbed… and add all that he's absorbing now… and that's why he can link himself with the memories more strongly? Is that why he's affecting others more drastically? I have noticed Mitsurugi's fluctuations when he's around her… And maybe that's the reason he absorbed the memories in the first place. Otherwise, he would only inherit vague feelings related to the heaviest data of this world's Shirogane.

Hmm… Well, this will be useful to tune the 00 Unit regardless of whether he stays or not. And now I have a solid hint to either sent him back or stabilize him here. That being said… Motoko-nee's report says something else… And going by the time of these other drops…

He isn't the only one that's absorbing more G-Radiation than normal on the base.

"Fuhuhu… Now this will be interesting. I wonder if this will work in my favor or not."


	36. Wounds and Bandages

**Chapter 36: Wounds and Bandages**

* * *

_November 28th, 1988. 7:34 AM._  
_(Hiiragi District. Sumika's House.)_

* * *

Haruna Kagami was preparing breakfast while listening to the news. She couldn't help to gaze out the window towards the house next door, wondering what kind of people were her new neighbors. It was really weird that someone would buy a house in this precise moment, with all prices on the rise. "Hopefully, they're nice people and we can get along," she thought to herself.

"Sumika, breakfast is ready!"

Her call went unanswered, to which the woman let out a sigh. Climbing the stairs she went to her daughter's room, were she was reading a book by her bed.

"Sumika, come on. Breakfast is ready. You have to go to school." Haruna said as she ruffled Sumika's hair.

The little girl gave a nod and left the book atop her bed.

Haruna couldn't help to keep gazing at the small frame of her daughter as they went back to the dining room and as they ate.

It has been four months already since they were notified of her husband's death. Ever since then, Sumika's smile grew duller and duller until one day she stopped smiling. According to the people she talked with at school, it started when one of her teachers openly badmouthed Sumika's father. Since some of the kids have been treating her harshly, calling her names and being mean to her, Sumika stopped talking with most kids in her class, choosing to remain silent most of the time.

Some people in the neighborhood called her father a failure, a disappointment to the Empire. Kids can be really cruel when they want to, and after hearing some adults insult the Kagami family, they did what kids usually do: imitate the adults, since that's what they want to be. Some teachers scolded them, others encouraged them.

The schism that had been planted in Japan was to blame. You're either loyal to the Empire or you're with the foreigners. Those who cannot meet the expectations of the Empire, those who are not useful to society, become disappointments, failures, mistakes, and are scorned by a growing part of society, that thinks that failing to meet the expectations of the Shogun equals treason, since you're wasting the trust the Shogun placed on you. While small at first, due to the increased tension between the Shogun loyalists and the American supporters this radicalized nationalist ideas have been popping up more and more on the media and in the general population's attitude as of late.

Obviously, all of that was above little Sumika's understanding. All she saw was people being mean to her and her Dad's memory. And the more sad she got, the more the other kids wanted to bully her. Only a few stood up for her, but she was alone in her classes. So, she simply stopped talking. She didn't react when the others were mean, she didn't talk with the teachers. She was too scared to do so, because the others would get meaner when she spoke up.

Once Sumika finished eating she went to get her bag, and after her Mom fixed herself they got out towards school. However, as they got out to the street, they could see a slender woman coming out of the house next door. With chestnut hair done on a single hairbun and dressed in an orange and white dress, the woman had a child with a bag by her side. They were also going to school, and when they looked at Sumika and her Mom as they approached them, the woman gave them court bow.

"Good afternoon. I believe you're my neighbor? I am Miho Shirogane. I just moved to the house next door. It's a pleasure." The woman introduced herself very politely. Haruna, however, was surprised by how pale she looked.

"Likewise. I'm Haruna Kagami, the pleasure is mine." She smiled at her new neighbor, returning the bow. "This is my daughter, Sumika. Come on, dear, introduce yourself." Sumika looks at them, not coming out from behind her, and tells them her name softly.

"My, how cute. Hello, Sumika-chan. I'm Miho Shirogane, and this is my son. Takeru, why don't you-"

The boy stepped towards the new people and with a big smile he greeted them before his mother even finished speaking.

"I'm Takeru, who are you?" Miho heaved a sigh, no longer surprised at her son's lack of manners. Haruna however thought it might be a stroke of luck to have another kid nearby. She held the hope that maybe the Shirogane weren't going to judge them because of her husband's fate, and that the little boy could maybe be a friend to her daughter.

"I'm Haruna Kagami, Takeru-chan. Say, can you be good with Sumika? Maybe you could be friends and play together from time to time?" The boy gave her nod with a wide smile and circled towards Sumika.

"I'm Takeru, let's be friends Sumika!" He grabs her hand and shakes it vigorously. Sumika seems to be at a loss towards the boy, who clearly didn't care at all about her personal space.

"S-Sorry about Takeru, he really doesn't understand manners." Miho said, giving Haruna a small bow with an apologetic expression. "Takeru, come here. You're being rude."

"Why? She told me to be friendly." The boy pouts at his mother, causing her to sigh again.

"It's fine, really. It would be nice if they could get along." Haruna answered, pleased with Takeru's open friendliness. Sumika was still looking at him as he goes to his mother's side, as one hair of hers stands in attention.

"Forgive him if he ever bothers you. He just doesn't know to give others space." Miho said as she petted the little boy's head.

On the way to the school the mothers chatted along. Haruna told Miho of the layout of the district, as well as the people she should watch out for. She was surprised by her politeness and the general warmness of her speech. Since Haruna had gotten used to not speak much with her neighbors, she thought it was really nice to have someone like that to talk to.

However, to Haruna's surprise, Takeru kept making talk with Sumika about the smallest things. The sweets she likes, the manga she reads. She found the way he talks to be really funny, and had to cover her mouth on many occasions when he argued with his mother about how he was treating Sumika. Her daughter wasn't bothered by him, though, unlike how she is with most people she meets nowadays. The boy's earnest friendliness seemed to have piqued her curiosity, even if she feared he would be mean to her once they were in school.

"So, how old is Takeru-chan?" Haruna asked.

"Hmm? He's turning six in a few days." Miho says with a small smile as she gazes at the boy that kept talking to Sumika with a bright expression on his face.

"So he's the same age as Sumika. So they may be going to the same grade." 'This is such a stroke of luck!', she thought. If he ended up on Sumika's class maybe they really could be friends, that's what Haruna was hoping.

"I see. It would be nice if they could become friends." Miho said what she was thinking.

"Yes, I hope they do." So Haruna agreed to her words.

They reached the school and the little ones went their way. Miho had to remind Takeru to not be rude, to which the boy puffed his cheeks and protested again. Haruna simply petted Sumika, telling her to try to enjoy her day.

"Sigh… I hope he behaves as he should." Miho clasp her hands as she looks at them enter the building.

"Is he usually so relaxed?" Haruna asked, causing the chestnut haired woman to sigh.

"All the time! I can't get him to be polite no matter how much I try. He's so stubborn."

Both mothers turned around and started going back their way, and Miho chose to speak up.

"Um… Thanks for accompanying me, Kagami-san."

"No, it was a pleasure. It's been a while since I got to talk at large with a neighbor. Lately everybody has been really tense." Miho groaned in agreement.

"The news have been filled with bad omens lately. With how the IJA is falling behind in some tech program to how bad the situation looks on Asia. It's really worrying."

'Going by her face, she must have a close relative on duty. Maybe her husband?' thought Haruna. She chose to change the subject, to avoid being asked about her opinion on the whole militar situation.

"Anyways, it's really nice, this neighborhood. It might not have as many stores as the northern part of the city, but it's still really nice, and since there's the base close we're safe from any kind of thugs. By the way, did you want to ask anything in particular?" Haruna tilted her head, and Miho gave her a small nod as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, actually I was hoping you could point me towards a grocery store nearby. F-Forgive me for troubling you, I'm sure you must be busy." However, Haruna smiled brightly and replied amicably.

"Shirogane-san, what do you say of going together? I also have to buy some things, so if you don't mind waiting for a bit, I could tag along with you."

"I would really appreciate that, Kagami-san. But please don't go out of your way, it's alright. Just tell me where the store is, I don't wish to trouble you."

"No, no, it's fine really! Since we're neighbors, let's try to get along. You know, trust in your fellows and all that."

Haruna hoped she wouldn't be like the rest, but she chose her last words as a test, to see how she reacted. However, Miho smiles warmly, happy to have already found someone friendly in the neighborhood, and makes a mental note to repay the favor.

"Thanks, Kagami-san. I really appreciate your kindness."

Both mothers didn't know it, but with this seemingly innocent exchange they had set their children's doom in motion.

* * *

_Same Day. Some time after that._  
_(School.)_

The bell rang and the kids joyfully relaxed on their seats. Lunch break had just started, which meant food and games, and running away from math while they were at it.

Some girls glared at Sumika, so she chose to remain sitting instead of going out of the classroom. As always. She didn't look up from her seat as she took out her lunch. Everybody would just go and play without her, and if she tried to be friendly she would only be the receiver of more pranks anyways. No matter what she did, though, they would just be mean again when it was time to go back home.

"Hey, are you okay?" A boy was standing in front of Sumika's desk. The boy she met just a few hours ago, Takeru Shirogane looked at her rather worriedly.

"…Yes." Startled by the boy's stare, she couldn't really think of an answer. Was he already coming to be mean with her? She did saw him talk with most of the other boys, she feared he already thought like the rest.

"Can I eat lunch with you?" The boy asked. Sumika gave a timid nod and he returned a smile.

Bringing a desk closer, he sat in front of her as he took out his lunch. Takeru started talking to her, asking about the last class. He was apparently bad at math, and so was Sumika. However, she felt no malice from him, he wasn't trying to mock her. It reminded her of the school life of just a few months ago, when everyone was friendly to her. However, a question appeared on her heart as the boy smiled at her.

"…Why?" She managed to squeeze out her worry.

"Eh? Why what?" Takeru replied.

"Why are you being nice?"

It wasn't the first time it happened. Someone would talk to her and be nice, only to later pull a prank on her and laugh along the rest. Why was this new boy being nice to her, when the rest of the class had wanted to talk to him too?

"Aren't we friends?" Takeru's honest answer startled Sumika again. It had been some time since someone called her 'friend'.

"Really? You're not lying?" She looked at him unblinking, but he smiled widely at her as he nodded.

"Yes, let's be friends. Or… you don't want to?" Takeru was now uneasy. He was told many times he was 'rude' and some adults didn't like him for some reason. He didn't understand why people got mad at him when he was only trying to be nice. The other kids on his last school were also really mean to him, they said the samurais were bad and since his Dad worked for them, they treated him badly. Which meant he ended up being scolded for punching them, since they were insulting his Dad and the samurais.

"…No, um… Then, we're friends?" Sumika asked with bated breath. Takeru nodded again, and began to ask her questions about her hobbies again, happy to have found a friend already. For the first time in a long time, she was enjoying her lunch break and he had another kid his age to talk to.

The rest of the classes went by quickly for Sumika and slowly for Takeru. History was something neither of them was good at, but Sumika was so really happy to have been called friend again that she didn't mind paying attention even if she didn't understand the meaning behind the names on her book, while Takeru was again complaining to himself about how useless it was to remember so many dates, making the class seem longer to him.

Some kids tried to make fun of Sumika when school was over, but Takeru scared them away to their and Sumika's surprise. He got scolded for punching two of them. He said he was right to defend a friend. The teachers again started arguing, some saying that it was wrong to allow bullying on the school, others defending the act, saying they were just drawing a line between them and 'the failure'. Both mothers took their children quickly and with a fast apology they made their way to their homes, not wanting to be part of the political debate between the teachers.

"You shouldn't punch others, but thanks for defending Sumika Takeru-chan." Haruna petted the boy's head in thankfulness.

"Takeru, I've told you many times you don't have to get angry so quickly." Miho admonished him, causing him to yet again pout at her.

"But they were bad. Dad told me I have to stop people that are being bad." He rebuked, puffing his cheeks.

"Even so, no punching. Or I won't let you watch TV at night." The color drained form the boy's face, making Haruna laugh at his reaction.

"Um…" Sumika spoke up faintly, drawing the other's attention. "Thanks. Can we… Can we be friends?"

"But I already told you we're friends?" Takeru again tilted his head in confusion, not understanding why Sumika kept asking the same thing over and over.

Yet his honest answer startled the girl once more, who could do nothing more than stare at him as one of her hairs tensed up in surprise. She didn't understand as well. Why was he so nice with her? Why did he defend her? Sumika kept wondering about that as she gazed at him.

"Aren't you glad, Sumika?" Haruna stroked her daughter's hair softly as she smiled.

Sumika still hadn't smiled and remained with her poker face, but she was happy nonetheless. She hoped Takeru wasn't lying, she hoped that he was really her friend. He kept asking her questions about what shows she watched or what books she reads on their way home.

She diligently did her homework as usual before dinner, unlike Takeru who was slumped on the table refusing to open his history book again for the remainder of the day, much to his mother's displeasure. Much to Sumika's surprise, his room was right by her window, so he also reached out to her before going to sleep, asking her about what she ate on dinner and telling her of the TV manga he watched before going to bed. Sumika again summoned some valor to open her lips and ask him another question that was bugging her.

"…Aren't you scared?" She asked timidly in the middle of one of his explanations.

"Scared? Of what?" He replied dumbfounded.

"Of the others in school. If you're my friend, they'll be mean to you too." Sumika was happy to be called a friend again, but she didn't want Takeru to be treated like she was.

It made her sad to think he would also be made fun of like she was, that he would also end up alone, that he might hate her. In the end, all the other kids on her class that were once her 'friends' stopped talking to her when the others started to being mean with her. However, Takeru tensed his brows, raised one fists and spoke loudly with little flares on his eyes.

"They're the bad ones! I'm not scared of bad people. The blue samurais don't fear them, so I don't too." The boy puffed his chest proudly. Sumika didn't understand what he meant, but was surprised to see him be so brave. "So you don't be scared, we just tell the teachers when they're being bad with us. Or we punch them."

"But your mom told you to not do that." She countered as her eyes drew a downwards arc, worried about him being scolded for helping her.

"Guh… Fine, no punching." 'I'll just kick them then!', he thought to himself. "But anyways! I'll lend you some of my mangas later." He said, hoping to have someone to talk about his favorite books.

"R-Really?"

"Yes! I'll share them with you if you want. Or we can read them together on Sunday."

The two little ones kept talking for a while, until Miho came to check up on Takeru. The boy said his goodnight and closed his curtains. Sumika remained by the window, her nose barely above the lower window frame, thinking about him. Before going to sleep, she looked up at the night sky, wishing this day wasn't a dream, hoping Takeru wouldn't end up being mean to her.

Since then, the two became nigh inseparable. Takeru would drive away the girls that bullied Sumika, and she would help him with his homework. He would always have a joke to make her laugh, and she would always cover him when he played a prank on the boys that bothered them. Both would read books together and share sweets and toys, to the point that sometimes the mothers and the two little ones ate dinner together in one of the houses. And they'll always spend some time talking by their windows before going to sleep.

Since then, Sumika slowly began to smile again everyday. Since then, both kids made more friends from the other classes, and so were no longer bullied anymore. Since then, Takeru always had someone to talk to when he felt alone or scared.

...

…Until one day, Takeru left Sumika's everyday life. He would only come home during the weekends, full of bruises and scars. He still brought her souvenirs, he still smiled widely when he saw her, he still spent his little free time with her, but he was no longer there in school or by the window. The rest of the gang were still friendly with him, they all gathered at a park to play during Sunday. And yet…

…Sumika couldn't help to slowly start resenting the girl Takeru always talked about when he came back. She couldn't help to start wanting that 'Yuuhi' somehow disappeared. She didn't realize it at the time, but she had fallen in love with him and was terribly jealous of this 'Yuuhi'.

So, she confronted Takeru about it once. He told her he couldn't come back, he had to train to follow his dream. Sumika was sad, she didn't want him to give up on his dream of being a samurai, but she also wished to have him by her side everyday again. However, unexpectedly to her, Takeru hugged her and made a promise. That he would always come back. That this was his home. That he wouldn't forget about her.

She was elated to hear that. Because it meant that his home was by her side. That he was studying away, but that he would come back. Even if it reminded her of her father's promise, she believed they would be able to be together one day. Even if it hurt seeing him leave every Sunday night.

She really thought her feelings would someday be reciprocated by him, and that then he would once more remain close to her, never to leave again.

…Sumika could never have thought that her affection towards him would end up fueling the blazes of what would eventually be Takeru's downfall.

* * *

_December 4th, 2001. 12:33 AM._  
_(Infirmary.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

More nightmares today. Again a blurry mess, filled with screams. However, unlike the past ones this time was stronger. I didn't feel that distance, that space between me and the dream. It was as… as if I was right then and there as myself, not as a spectator. Waking up in tears, it took me a few minutes to calm down, to realize I was still at the base, that Sensei hadn't sent me to the Guard or worse.

The woman in front of me, the doctor that came to see me yesterday, is again asking me questions here.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Motoko-san asked as she looked at the results of my tests.

"…A bit better." I say dryly. It's not entirely true, but it's not like she actually cares.

"I see, that's good. So Shirogane, how intense was today's nightmare?"

...

"It was all just a blur, the deranged screams were intelligible but I could somehow feel a shiver, a pair of hands on my neck during it." It was mortifying. It's like the night of the power plant all over again.

"I see. Then, let me ask you some questions, to see whether I'm understanding this right." She begins to ask me about the conductor and my loops in the past. I answer as best as I can, however she times her questions more slowly than Sensei, making it easier to form an answer.

"And after that I returned to my world, and didn't recover my memories until two years had passed." She nods and hums in acknowledgment.

"Well then, you've never experienced anything like this before?"

"Of course not. I never inherited clear memories of another me."

"Hmm… Then, how do you feel when you see those memories? Could you describe how you felt during that last fight with the Guard?"

...

I gulp and break eye contact. My lips slowly part as I begin to tell her, stuttering a few times.

Why is she here? What are this tests for? What does Sensei want now from me?

Human experimentation. Is that beyond her? …No, it isn't. She's willing to sacrifice anything to attain victory. And I'm nothing more than another fucking chess piece on her board. The hell does she want now? Yesterday she sent this Doctor to make me take more tests… She just wants to get as much intel as she can before throwing me away. She better not actually send me to Yuuhi…

I wanna go back home. If I don't go back now, if this nightmares keep piercing my head any more… I can't let this ruin all I've done. It's better if I disappear before I…

"Shirogane? Are you feeling alright?" Motoko-san asked as she stopped taking notes.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Was I stuttering much?" Endure it, I have to remain calm. They're not my enemies. They're… like the green units of CryRing. Don't be a jerk, I need their help one last time. Just a few more hours…

"Well, can you finish the explanation?" I nod and continue to tell her of my fight with Tsukuyomi-san.

With every word, the cold noose on my neck tightens. With every letter, the sting sinks deeper into my heart. With every sentence, the images slowly come back.

I'm not you. I am me. I come from a peaceful word, I killed no children.

I know Sensei must be infuriated at me. I snapped at Yuuhi, I snapped at her. I'm done for. I gotta get out of here before it's too late. But… I can't help to think…

What guarantee do I have that she actually plans to help me? Why would she? She no longer needs me.

Even if Mooroka was willing to talk to the UN's HC to transfer me to another base, now that I'm being intoxicated by his memories it's pointless. And I don't know if Sensei plans on following on her word.

What if she chooses to murder me? What if she sends me back without severing my link with this parallel world? What if she hands me over to the Guard?

…What if she forces me to remember more of this shit?

"Well, this was very insightful. Thanks for your cooperation, Shirogane. You better just rest for the day." She stands up and leaves. As she does, another figure enters the room.

"Hi, Kasumi. How are you doing?" I greet her as usual, but she avoids my gaze.

"Hello. Are you calm now?"

…So you too now. Of course, she's on Sumika's side. Sensei is in charge of the 00 Unit, so it's obvious whose side she'll take.

"Somewhat. What is it? Sensei sent you for me?"

"…No. I told… I told Sumika-san about you, I managed to talk with her again and she just didn't stop asking about how you were doing. Takeru-san, can you come with me to talk with her? She's really wants to hear you."

…I don't want to. I don't think I could tell her what she needs to hear in this state. And what if by talking with her I end up remembering more of his life? She keeps staring at me, I gulp and look away from her eyes.

"I… I'm leaving, Kasumi. What's the point of talking with her now?" Kasumi's eyes narrow at me. She takes one step closer, looking straight at me.

"She wants to hear your voice. The 00 Unit will be activated shortly, we may not get another chance to talk with her. Please, Takeru-san." She bows at me. Don't make this harder on me…

"Look, I know how… Sigh… But in the end, my partnership with Sensei is over. She doesn't need me here, the 00 Unit is better off not knowing I was here." After all, Sensei just might send me back to my world like the other Sensei did, without fixing anything. I should instead ask her to erase me, that way my world won't suffer anymore.

"Don't think like that!" Kasumi's yell shocked me, she came closer and grabbed my shoulders, tears peeking out from her eyes. "Don't think about that. Nobody wants you gone, Takeru-san."

"…Sensei does. And she has the power here."

"Do you… really not want to stay here?"

"If I stay… I'll have to replace that bastard. Even if I don't inherit his memories, I'll end up being treated as a child murderer. I want nothing to do with this corrupt Empire or the Royal Guard. And Sensei can't have someone being hostile to her biggest ally. So, I have to disappear." And nothing will change anyways. The girls probably hate me again now. I tried to harm Tsukuyomi-san, so now everybody has a clear, justifiable reason to hate the 'dirty 'murican'.

"Takeru-san, your squad doesn't hate you for this." For now. It's just a matter of time, I'm sure. They also didn't become openly hostile from one day to the other at first.

"Anyways… I don't think it would do Sumika good to talk to me right now." I am a mess. What could I possibly say to her? Last time she broke down and I couldn't calm her down.

"…Then, if you're determined to leave, can you come say your goodbyes? Before the Professor activates the 00 Unit?" She grabs both of my hands with hers, staring at me pleadingly. I bite my lips softly, squinting my eyes.

...

If I'm leaving forever…Or I'm being erased… This is… the last chance I have to talk with her. Even if it's another Sumika… Sigh… I don't think I should, I don't think it'll do her good, but if Kasumi insists… If she thinks she needs to hear me, that's the least I can do.

"Alright. But just this one time." Kasumi smiles at me, and she helps me to get out of bed.

We slowly exit the infirmary on B22F, making our way towards the elevator.

In the end, I'm sure Kasumi is just being nice. She must be thinking about Sumika's well-being. I mean, she did call me a coward when I ran away last time, I'm sure she thinks the same about me now.

No way in hell the rest don't at least suspect me now. The Shogun now knows I'm not her Takeru, I pretty much screamed it to the four winds. It's funny actually, this situation. I never thought my last moments would be like this when I came back. Even when negative thoughts came to me, I thought that I would fight to the last breath. And yet, I'll go down without a fight, forgotten by everyone. If that's what it takes to reverse the causal effects on my world…

"Takeru-san, please stop." She tightened her grip on my arm, angrily moving her bunny ears. Right, she can read minds. "I don't think you're a coward. You're my friend. Please stop being like this."

"…It's not like I can help it. I have no allies."

"…You have me." She stops walking and stares into my eyes. Uuh… Stop with the guilt trip, please.

"Kasumi… You know I can't ask you to be on my side."

"Why?"

"You need Sensei's help to tune the 00 Unit, and the new Sumika needs you by her side. I can't get you involved in my problems. The last thing I want is to put you in a bad spot because of this shit. You're the only one who has been nice to me all the time. I… I'm happy to hear you don't think badly of me, but don't worry. You shouldn't get into a fight with Sensei because of me." She looks down, half closing her eyes.

Walking again, we reach the elevator. We arrive at Sumika's room and Kasumi pulls me to the side of the cylinder. Grabbing my arm tightly she looks at me, asking with her eyes if she can start. I give her a small nod and close my eyes.

For one last time, get your shit together Takeru. Send her off, say goodbye and that's it. She's the one that doesn't deserve any of this shit. I wonder if… if she knew of what he went through… Focus, Takeru. Just like last time…

The tingly feeling appears on the back of my head, I shut my throat as I shiver in place. Opening and closing my hands as I take a deep breath, I close my eyes and try to embrace the feeling.

"Ta… an."

Sumika?

"Take… chan?" The voice resembled but a whisper, as if the wind was drowning it.

"Sumika, I'm here. I can hear you."

"Takeru-chan? Are you there? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Again the stormy dark sea comes to my view. And despite that, the desperation I feel from her voice… How long has it been since someone worried about me like that? I'm not the only one that will end up erased…

"Yes, I'm fine now. Um… Thanks for worrying, Sumika." I know I'm not your Takeru, but thanks. Really.

"Thank God… You're alright…"

"Um… H-How have your talks with Kasumi being? Did she show you something else?" Did she show her the last memories we saw before the mock battle?

"Yes. It was… It was hard to see some parts… B-But seeing you when you were little was really nice! I missed the way you used to speak so much… You were always so nice, and you always smiled. And, and…"

Sumika seems really glad as she tells me what she thought of the memories, as the sea calmed down a bit. But… What the hell happened to him? I mean, there are a lot of things I don't know, that I don't want to know.

"Takeru-chan?"

"Y-Yes? What do you wanna talk about now?"

"…Kasumi said you were hurt. Who was it?" Her tone grew serious as a few tall waves appeared on my sight.

"Don't worry about that. So, how about we-"

"Who was it? Who hurt you? _Was it those damn Royal Guards again?!_" I shuddered at her change in tone, which again grew high pitched and deranged. Sumika hates the Guard too?

"I… well… I saw some bad things when I was fighting with them. But I'm fine, don't worry. They didn't harm me. Please don't-"

_"Why?!"_ Her yell sends waves to the darkened sky, a ravine forming in the ocean as the waves grew and grew. It all collapsed into itself as she continued to scream. _"Why do they harm you like this? What did you do to deserve that?! My Takeru-chan was… He was-"_

"Sumika! Calm down! I'm here with you, so it's fine!" Then, the storm halted. As if this was a movie and someone pressed the pause button. The storm was still there, but now it was only raining quietly.

"…You're with me? Yes, you're… here. Takeru-chan is here… with me…" I don't know why, but she calmed down this time. Thank God.

"Yes, I'm here. So… sorry for making you worry, Sumika."

"N-No, I'm… If you're fine, then…" I coil my fists as her voice again grows low, distant, like a bird flapping away at dusk. "Um… Takeru-chan, Kasumi told me you… may end up going away. That's a lie, right?" Kasumi, what the fuck? Well, she might have been unable to lie since she forms a psychic link with her.

I gulp in reflex to her words. I lick my dry lips, tighten and soften my hands a few times. I know she will be hurt by this, but I gotta do it in the best way possible. I mean… If I lie she will probably be able to tell, since our thoughts are connected right now. No sugarcoating it, I have to somehow say it and calm her down after.

"Sumika… I will have to leave. So, I came here to spend all the time I can with you before I-"

"Why?" I had thought her voice couldn't get more broken, but I was mistaken.

"Well, some people are suspecting me. You know, since I'm not your Takeru. But don't worry, I'll stay with you as much as I can if you want me to. I'm here all for you, Sumika." I know Sensei can tune the 00 Unit without me now, so chances are… today is the day we both die.

The sea slowly calms down, and then abruptly a typhoon roared from nowhere. I felt as it suddenly started to rain very strongly. I knew she wouldn't take this well, of course she wouldn't. But I have to… I must calm her down! This is… the only thing I have left to do here!

"Sumika! Please calm down! I am still here by your side."

_"Why?! Why are you leaving?!"_

"Because… You know it, I'm not him. So the people that liked him hate me for trying to replace your Takeru. But… I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you alone."

_"But I don't hate you! Why do you have to go away?!"_

"Sumika, please-"

_"NO!"_ Her scream froze my blood. The sea became a giant monster, something like constant super tsunamis constantly crashing against each other in fast motion. _"You can't go away! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"_

_…! What did she…_

'Please don't leave me'. That's what she said. She was the one who said it, not me. And yet… my throat feels hoarse suddenly, as if I were the one crying desperately. Images flash in my view between the raging waves. Someone… is leaving me. No, this is one of his memories. What the hell happened? Why does my heart ache so much?

_"Takeru-chan… Please don't leave me! I won't get jealous anymore! I won't complain anymore! But please don't leave me, I'll be patient I promise. You can go with your other friends, I won't complain. But please… Don't leave me… Not again… Not again… Please…"_ Sumika's broken wailing stabbed my chest time and again as a distorted image of her appeared on my mind. I'm not leaving until your pain is over, please don't cry Sumika. But how can I…

"Sumika, please listen. I'm not-"

_"I'll fight for you!"_ Glasses being thrown to the ground would sound less shattered than her right now. It feels as if she were grabbing onto me, as if she were on the low end of a rope, and below her nothing but an abyss could be seen. _"I'll help you this time! Those BETA… Those fucking BETA! I'll kill them all! I'll tear them all apart! I won't let them devour you again! I'll devour those damn bastards! And the Royal Guard too, I'll kill those fucking assholes!"_ The waves again fell and rose, a few thunders struck. When she mentioned the Royal Guard, Sumika was clearly enraged. What the hell does this mean? _"No one is harming you! So please… please don't leave… please… I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Takeru-chan. Please…" _And now her voice became a small wail, a whimper begging for mercy.

My voice doesn't seem to reaching her now, I wonder if by trying to 'think louder' it'll reach her. As I focused my thoughts on her, an image of someone slapping me came to my mind, another with a red cloth in my hand. That hurt… and not physically.

"S-Sumika… Look, I'm… You won't be alone, and you don't have to apologize to me. It'll be alright, I'm staying right here by your side. Calm down, please."

_"No… No! I don't want you to die!"_ Please don't say that, I can't stay here. Is there no way I can… _"Please… You have to survive… I know you're not him… But please… don't go away… Takeru-chan, I'm sorry…. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_ Again, her voice becomes weaker and weaker. Dammit! I can't let her last talk with me end like this!

"Sumika! Please don't apologize! I… can't do anything about that. But I can be by your side until-"

_"…No. No. No! If you leave, they'll devour you again! You can't leave! You'll die again!"_

"S-Sumika… I-I'm not dying, and I'm not hurt. No one will devour me."

_"NO! It's not my fault! I didn't want that to happen! Stop! Don't touch him! Noooo! No… Oooh…"_ Sumika's voice melted within the sea. It's as if she were being lacerated, as if she were the one being devoured. Her wails pierce me deeply, it feels as if she were falling into a trench from which I can't get her out. Shit… What can I do?!

"Sumika, he… he was trying to protect you, right? Your Takeru would never have blamed you for his death! You did nothing wrong, the BETA are the ones that-"

"Protect me?" The sea suddenly calmed down. I'm sure she must be remembering something nice.

"Yes, wasn't he a good friend of yours? I'm sure you were really important for-"

"Protect me… _Hehehehehehe._"

I felt a shiver down my spine, as if I had gone out with only a shirt while it was snowing outside. For a second, my vision returned to the cylinder, so even Kasumi was shocked by it. Sumika was laughing. But it wasn't a happy laughter. Oh no, it wasn't. I know it. It's the way I laughed… when I watched the news of Marimo-chan's death back in my world. It made my stomach sick, I brought a hand to it by instict as I felt as if I was going to puke.

_"Protect me, you say?! Hehehehehe… Hyahahahah! He left me! He abandoned me! He left me for Yuuhi! He cared more about her than me!"_

The sea turns red, it resembled a giant lake of blood. Thunderbolts struck down, creating large rains of crimsoness in my view. What… What is happening here? He… abandoned her? But wasn't he coming and going from his house to train with the Tsukuyomis? What happened after that memory I saw? How did this-

_"Takeru-chan… He abandoned me, even though he said he would never forget me."_ A wounded pigeon pointlessly trying to fly, struggling against the maw of a predator. That's how she sounds right now._ "I really… I really didn't like that. But then, he came back to rescue me… But they…"_ And again, her tone slowly rose. I could tell she was going to snap again by the movements of the waves. And she isn't listening to me now._ "They ate him! They tore him apart! Because those assholes sent him to fight! I tried… I really tried! I tried to help! I couldn't do anything! It wasn't my fault!"_

I can't even get her to listen as I keep talking to her. What… the hell? Is this… how she truly feels? Thunders strike again the sea. Typhoons roar between the tidal waves of red.

_"He couldn't protect me! If I wasn't there… If I wasn't… All of this… All of this… No, it's not my fault!"_ I grit my teeth at this powerlessness. It feels as if the cold hands were now clawing at my sides, trying to peel off my skin._ "It's because he left! If he hadn't, he wouldn't have… he wouldn't… No… No, no, no, no! It's all their fault! Royal Guards! They took him to fight! BETA! They killed him! H-Hyahahahahaha! See?! They're the bad ones! It's not my fault! So if you leave… they will… you too will die like…"_ And then, she stopped mid-sentence. Her tone broke off, creaking like charcoal under a fire. Only that she was invigorating the fire even more. _"No! No! Give him back! Give me my Takeru-chan back! You fucking bastards! GIVE HIM BACK!"_

Sumika screamed, sounding possessed by a demon, as a whirlpool formed itself on the red sea. My vision is growing blurry… Kasumi is reaching her limit… But no matter how much I scream, she doesn't seem to react to my words.

"Sumika, I may not be him but… but I am here, right now! Please, stop blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong!" The sea slowly, very slowly, returns to it's prior dark color. The thunders and the typhoons stop. Did my voice finally reach her?

_"Please, Takeru-chan… I'm sorry… I won't leave you alone, I won't let them harm you… So please… don't leave me… Don't leave me alone… Please don't leave me… Please… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Oooh… I'll… I'll do anything you want… so please… I'm sorry…"_ Sumika continues to apologize, to sob, to beg me to not leave her.

My throat constricts itself, a sensation similar to having been hit hard with a hammer strikes at my stomach. Every word, every apology she says feels like a hammer to my head as well.

I'm… I'm such a piece of shit. What the fuck was I thinking?

I'm doing it again, aren't I? I'm running away, abandoning everyone. Because I'm scared, like after the time Sensei released the BETA on the base. When I came here, I vowed to not forget them. To never again turn my back to my friends, to not leave things hanging. And look what you're doing, you piece of shit.

I'm… I'm scared. I don't know if… if I can endure that pain, the spikes I felt during that vision, during today's nightmare. If I screw up, Alt. IV is done for. I can't let that happen. So… the easy way out is to take the problem out of the equation. But… by thinking only on what's before me, I forgot my goal. I'm just looking away, running from this all. Didn't I want to give them a peaceful life? Even if she can tune the 00 Unit without me, how will that Sumika's life be? I… I would like to help, but I don't know if I can, or if I'll get the chance to do so.

Sensei will get rid of me as soon as she doesn't need me anymore. But I'm not… I'm here to help… Right? I want… I want to… I don't want to leave her like this. Kasumi must be suffering a lot more than me now too.

If… If I can't go back, because Sensei may not help me. If I can't trust in everybody else… What can I do then? Alone, I'm useless. And if I break down… Think! How can you help here? Staying hidden as you help the 00 Unit and Kasumi? If nobody knows I'm here then… Sensei only needs to fake my death and that's all, right? But… as I continue to hear Sumika's apology I feel like a knife twists itself on my stomach, slicing me open, only to then feel the cold hands on my neck this time.

Can I do it? Can I heal her? Can I do something if I get cornered by Sensei and Yuuhi? Am I enough to deal with this? What if I fail again? Can I go against my squad if Yuuhi comes at me?

Then, who's gonna do it? Who will help Sumika and Kasumi?

I have to do it.

No, I will do it.

Yes… This isn't only about me. This is about my and this world too. If I want to help Sumika and Kasumi… The only way I can help both worlds… is by staying here. I don't want to let my world suffer again, I don't want to leave either. I want… I want to prevent the suicide that was Ouka… I don't want them to die, to leave Kasumi alone again. But can I…

My hands and knees are shaking, my ears are ringing. Hahaha… I'm pathetic… But I won't… I won't stand down and go away when the ones I care about need me. I'm done with this shit. I'm doing the same thing I did last loop. I want… I want to… live through this. And if I can't trust in Sensei… If I can't risk it by going back now…

I take a deep breath, tighten my fists and remember my promise. I will protect them, no matter what. If Sumika is suffering, it's up to me to make her smile. I don't know what will happen from now on… But I did make a rough plan of the IST and told Sensei of my plan to make another one of those… She does need a guardian for the 00 Unit, right?

Hopefully… I'm enough to help them. I have to be.

"Sumika."

_"…I'm sorry, Takeru-chan. I'm sorry, please-"_

"I'm… I'm… I'm staying with you. Forgive me… for hurting you. So… um… I-I'll try to… I mean…"

"…Really? You won't leave me?" She suddenly calmed down.

"No, I'll try to stay with you as much as I can. I'm sorry. I was very insensitive with you, with how much you're suffering." My pain is nothing compared to hers. I'm such a piece of shit…

"Hic… Hic… Thank you… I'm… Thank you, Takeru-chan."

"Sumika… I'll… I'll do my best to help you. So please… be patient… I'll do my best to help you… Just… calm down, please."

"Yes… I'm sorry… I swear I won't… let you die too… I swear…" Her voice breaks and disappears. My vision grows blurry and distorted. Kasumi must be on her limit.

"Sumika! Don't worry, I won't go anywhere!"

And just before returning to the cylinder, for a speck of a second, I saw the sun peering through the clouds of the dark sea.

...

I fall to my knees, my breathing is rugged. My chest feels warm, my eyes hurt from all the tears that have come out from them.

I almost… I almost did the same thing again. I'm such a fucking idiot.

Who cares if I'm alone? Who cares if I have to fight against his feelings? This is nothing… I'm still alive… They… My real squadmates aren't… I have to see the second theory in action, to send that world the best data we can make. Like hell I'll give up and let this ruin all I've done. I'm still scared shitless… Sensei is someone terribly powerful, and if she wants me gone I'll disappear one way or the other. But I have to… I have to fight back! Even if the 00 Unit pushes me away again at some point, even if she ends up rejecting me like Yuuhi and the Tsukuyomis… I have to… I have to…

"Takeru-san?" Kasumi looked at me with downcast eyes, shaking a bit. She was also on the floor, timidly holding my sleeve.

"Are you alright, Kasumi?" I slowly reach out to her and stroke her hair. She recovers her smile and leans on my arm.

"I'm fine. I couldn't really focus on her words though. I've never… felt her so enraged yet so sad… What did she say?"

"…She asked me to not leave her alone." Kasumi looks down, her crystals wavering. "Kasumi… I… I decided to stay here." Her head jolts upwards, looking at me with stars in her eyes.

"Really? You're… staying here with us?"

"Yes. I… well… realized I was being an idiot again. Sorry." She grabs my shoulders and places her forehead with mine, staring right back at me.

"Say it again, please. Tell me that you'll stay." Her shaky voice teared my heart. I can't believe I made her feel like this. I wasn't thinking on anyone but me. Kasumi is… Kasumi is the only one I can rely on now.

"I'm staying Kasumi. I don't know if I'm enough but… I won't run away again." Her smile widens, realizing I'm not lying, and takes some distance from me.

We slowly get up, despite how stiff my legs feel, and as I waited for her to calm down the door to the hallway opened. And from it, Sensei stormed into the room, looking absolutely livid. So, basically the same as always, but with fire on her eyes.

"Shirogane! What do you think you're doing?!" Crying like a bitch? Realizing I'm acting like a piece of shit again?

"Kasumi asked me to come talk with Sumika so-" She rushes towards me, grabs me by the collar and starts shaking me.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw the readings! You almost sent Kagami into shock! Look at Yashiro, she's crying! Is this your revenge, perhaps? You wanna screw me over now that you're leaving?!"

"Professor, let him go! He decided to stay!" Kasumi yelled at Sensei, which startled us both. Sensei blinked a few times, and without easing her grip she stared back at me.

"So you're not leaving… May I ask what caused this change of heart?"

"I… remembered something."

"What did you see this time?"

"No, not about him. I… I realized I was just running away again. Sigh… I don't want to leave Sumika and Kasumi alone, so I can't let this screw me over. But… I still don't want to remember any more of that, and I won't go along with our plan to pass as him." I say as I return her glare. After a few seconds, she releases me and crosses her arms.

"So, what do you plan to do? If you're not going to go along my plans, what do you propose we-"

"I need you to help me." I bow at her, tensing my brows.

I gotta accept my powerlessness first. I need her help. But I just want a peaceful life, I need no ranks or honors. I'll just stay with the two down here, just like she proposed me at the start of our partnership.

"…Help you with what?"

"If 'Takeru Shirogane' is what's giving us problems, then we just need to get that off the board. I'll stay hidden in the lower floors and fight undercover from now on. We did have a plan that could-"

"I refuse." I look up and see her shrugging with a bored expression.

"What do you mean, you refuse?" I send her a glare, she just looks at me with her bored face.

"I told you, if you stay here I need you to face the Royal Guard. If you wanna hide and run, go back to your world."

…So, I was right. Once she doesn't need me, I'm trash to her. I know I'm powerless right now, and I know she doesn't gain much from me now, but still…

"I'm not running away. But I need your help to-"

"And why do you want to remain hidden? I told you I can't have you disappear just like that, the Shogun wants you alive. If anything happens to you here, I'm the one who pays for it. I told you this before, right? You either stay here and deal with the Guard, or you disappear completely by going back to your world." She stop talking and send a devilish smile at me, speaking up again in a mocking tone. "So, what will it be now? Do you still want to stay? Or are you running away?"

"I'm staying, goddammit. Stop mocking me." She returns to her usual poker face. "And you didn't tell me the Shogun was insistent on me being alive. You just said she wanted me back in the Guard. Not that it matters." I sigh as I relax my shoulders. I can't snap at her.

"Huh, so you chose to stay. So, what do you want to do regarding the Shogun? What about all the things we've doing until now?"

"I can finish the papers about the IST and, with what we talked about before, I could-"

"I can finish the papers myself." She cuts me off harshly. "And I don't trust you enough to let you pilot again in your current emotional state. You think I'll trust in someone who keeps having mood swings so drastically?" Point taken. I also wouldn't trust much in me right now.

"…I know I'm not useful to you right now, but I still could help you tune the-"

"I won't let you get anywhere near the 00 Unit. Who knows what damage you'll do to it? You just sent Kagami into shock, isn't that proof enough for you?"

"Professor, don't treat him like that. He's-"

"Kasumi, don't. This is between me and her."

"But…" Her bunny ears drop and she takes a step back.

I look at Sensei again. She's done with me, so let's use my last card. I do wonder if she'll agree to it though.

"So, you don't need me here?"

"If you don't buckle up and decide to do your part, I don't."

"Then, I ask you to transfer me back to Yukon." I thought she would be surprised, that she would at least react. But she remains unfazed, glaring at me.

"I refuse. You're my protegee, you have to do what your legal tutor tells you to. And, by the way, how were the talks with Mooroka?" What… She knew? "Let me thank you for it. I talked with him, and told him you approached him on my orders. He's now really interested in some of the things you designed, and I will be handling the negotiations myself. Don't think of contacting him ever again." So she's… taking the credit of my inventions? Was this… her plan all along? "Tell me, what were you planning to do? You wouldn't have been planning to sabotage me, wouldn't you Shirogane?"

"No, I was… I was trying to gain some allies."

"And why didn't you tell me of it? Isn't that really suspicious?" She smiles at me, like the devil she is.

"That's my line."

"Huh?" Now she reacts opening her eyes wide.

"You didn't tell me of the chasers, why would I have to tell you about Mooroka? I was trying to find me some support, for the day you no longer needed me. For a day like today. I wanted to have a way out of here in case you tried to off me again." She reveals a scowl as she takes a few steps towards me again.

"Did you really think I was going to betray you?"

"Yes. You did tell me you were going to protect me 'so long as I helped you'. And you were telling the truth, look at you! I'm useless right now and you want to throw me away. I guess I was an idiot for trusting you." At this point… I might just have to torture the intel out of her. Like I'll let you ruin my world again, you fucking bitch.

"Takeru-san, calm down!" Kasumi clings to my arm, her crystals shaking on her eyes.

"Kasumi, back down."

"No. And Professor, you have to stop it. Takeru-san really wants to stay here." She said firmly, sending glares at both of us.

"Huh. Why should I let him stay though?" Sensei says as she crosses her arms. "He only wants to run away. If he had an ounce of bravery in him, he wouldn't want to stay locked up here. I can't even get motivated work on how to send him back, seeing him like this. It would be a huge waste of time. And anyways, the Shogun wants him here, so-" Sensei kept talking, but I no longer heard what she was saying.

What did she say just now? Working on how to send me back would be a waste of time? She… She was planning to… No, she's planning on sending me back without fixing anything?! To send me back, only to see my world go to hell again?! You…. You….

"Listen here, you fucking bitch!" Kasumi flinches at my words, Sensei stops talking as she frowns at me. "I didn't come here by accident, I chose to come to this world! To fix my world, to save as many as I could. I can't do that alone though, and you… you are back-stabbing me left and right. You've been using me from the start, but I put up with it because I know how important Alt. IV is. But now, this is different. I've been asking for your help from the start, and you've done nothing but shove an iron bar up my ass every time you could!"

"Ew. Can't you be a bit less disgusting? And, do you think you can solve your problems screaming at me? Pathetic."

"You're pathetic."

"What?" She glares at me, I return the glare.

"You're screwing over the guy who came here to help you. You sent the chasers after me, you wanted me out of the base, you put me in a call with Yuuhi knowing how I was at the time. Despite all I did for you. Why?! What did I do to make you do that?! Haven't I been helping you from the start? And then, it hit me. You don't give a flying shit about me! You used me, you took the consoles, the XM3, the theories, my inventions, and now that I'm no longer useful, you're gonna throw me away!"

"Cadet Shirogane, this conversation is over." I lunge at her, grabbing her shoulder as she turned around. Glaring at her, she holds my gaze, drilling her contempt into me. But I don't give a shit about how you see me anymore. I have a world to save. And unlike you, I have nothing.

"How about no? You are going to stabilize me here, right this instant. I won't let you bring ruin to my world again, and I'm not taking another loop in this fucking world!" I was so angry that I didn't notice it at first, but one of her eyes was twitching.

"…What do you mean, I brought ruin to your world?"

"Don't you play dumb with me. The first time was my fault, but I'm sure you sent me back at the end without a single care. You must have known of what was going to happen to me and my world once I recovered my memories. But no! You couldn't keep me there after Ouka, so you said nothing! You were going to do the same now, you want to send me back without stabilizing me, dooming my world again just like you did last loop. All to get my world's Sumika's memories to flow onto the 00 Unit. Isn't that right, Sensei? Or maybe you'll prefer to erase my existence this time around?" She finally snaps and puts her hand above mine, clawing at it, as she scowls at me.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not a demon! I wouldn't do that to my ally!"

"Thing is, I'm not your ally according to your words. Why would you help me? What reason do you have to care about my problems now?" She narrows her eyes at me, clearly done with me.

"Are you stupid? I need you to not get the Shogun against me. And your squad is awating your return too. What do I do about the XM3's test without it's creator to demonstrate it's full capabilities?"

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" I let her shoulder go as I laugh.

"Shirogane? Why are you laughing all of a sudden?" Aside from how hilarious you look right now…

"You're making me laugh! That's not an ally, Sensei. What you just described is a pawn. A mere piece on a board. You won't waver when it's time to sacrifice a piece for your goals, won't you?" She flinched. I got her. She crosses her arms, taking a deep breath.

"I may, but you may still be a valuable asset to-"

"Oh, and let's not forget that you don't really need me with the girls anymore. Just put them in front of the Stallion for a week and then give them the XM3. And there you have five good surface pilots for the Valkyries. Add all the new inventions and the Shin, and you have the base on a whole 'nother level of firepower. Why would you risk the project over one lone soldier? Didn't you say before that I was useless?" I shrug at her as she frowns more intensely. She's getting pissed off. She doesn't look away, drilling her violet diamonds into me.

"Shirogane, can stop being stupid? First you say that you want to stay, now you act like an idiot. You are-" I cut her by raising my voice suddenly.

"A hazard to Alt. IV. Someone who's being chased by the Shogun. Someone who no longer has anything to give you. Why would you help me now? What do you gain? Nothing. So, I'm asking you to uphold the deal, since our partnership is finished." She scowls at me again, gritting her teeth.

"Of course I gain something. You are a crucial part in my plans. Without you, most things we've built crumble like a castle of cards. What do I do with the Shogun or the Guards that are asking about you? I didn't think you were that pathetic. If you don't want to cooperate with me, why do you want to stay? What are you planning to do? Just curl up under a rock? Surely you're smarter than that." I'm not letting you insult me like that. Not anymore.

"…I have a home, back there."

"Huh?"

"All of them died. Because of me. Hic… Squashed by a light pole, electrocuted to death, burned to death… I failed my world. I should have come here as soon as I recovered my memories. So… So…. I won't run away. I have to protect that world. So, I will stay here. You will stabilize me here, and that world will be free from all of this shit. That was our deal."

"…You can go back to your world, you know. I can send you-"

"Again, you just said it was a bother. You weren't even planning to help me, right?" She frowns again, taking one step forward.

"Do you think I would screw you like this, Shirogane?"

"Yeah, you already did it once."

"That wasn't me! That was a parallel version of-"

"And what are you doing now?! You're acting just like her! All I did for you… For what?! You never even cared about me. You just saw me as an expendable piece. But not anymore… I won't let you do that again. You are going to help me. I don't care if I die, but I won't fail my world. You made yourself clear to me already… I have no allies here, just as I thought. So… If I'm alone and this world no longer needs me… I'll do what I came to do here. I will save my world before you and this fucking memories erase me. I'll have you uphold your end of the deal this time."

"…Shirogane, you will not raise your voice at me. It looks like this conversation is over."

"Fuck no. You're not going anywhere." I grab her by the collar collar, putting some force into my grip, making her face twitch.

"…Shirogane, I order you to release me. I'm still your ally for now, this is your last chance. Release me."

"Stop. Mocking. Me. You called me pathetic, you cut my only way out, you want to send me to the Shogun. You wouldn't happen to want to turn me into him, wouldn't you?"

**SLAP!**

"Shirogane! Get your shit together!" She broke free after slapping me, and was now scowling at me fiercely.

"Don't you fucking tell me about it! How do you want me to trust you now?!" She flinched again, glaring at me once more.

"I'm not your enemy. If you kill me, who's going to make the 00 Unit? Do you want to send this world into a ruined future?!"

"You can do that after stabilizing me. I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling. I can't risk my world's future."

"Takeru-san, Professor, please! Stop fighting! You're not enemies!" Kasumi pulls my sleeve, again looking at me pleadingly.

"But she isn't my ally either!"

"Shirogane, care to explain what's wrong with you? Why did your attitude do an 180 after that battle? Why are you convinced I'm going to betray you?" Look at you, mocking me. I was an idiot for trusting in you.

"I told you already, but of course you wouldn't listen. What do you care?"

"Stop that! What is wrong with you?! You just saw another memory, what's so painful about-"

"It's not just that, dammit!" She froze up. I realized tears were coming out. Damn… "This time… it feels different. It's not like during the battle or the more recent memories. I'm not just by his side, feeling the same things. It feels as… as if I were him. As if there was no longer another. As if I was the one in the memory. I told you already… I'm not a child murderer… I don't want to see any more of them… And what did you do? I asked you for help, you know I can't rely on anyone else but you about this… And you put me in a call with Yuuhi! You want me to keep pretending I'm him! I can't… I can't take this! I'm not like that!"

I know. I'm pathetic, aren't I? Breaking down like this. Sorry for not being man enough to hide my tears. I want to help Sumika, I want to save my world. But I can't take those feelings. It feels as if my heart was being ripped from inside.

"…What do you mean the memories feel different?" Sensei came closer, staring at me with her usual poker face now.

"I told you already. I can't take them. It hurts too much. I want to save my world and I want to help Sumika and Kasumi here, I don't want to leave like this. But if I'm a hazard to you, just stabilize me here and I'll get into an accident in a TSF or something. I'll jump into the lava when the volcano erupts, so that no charges are pressed against you. So, you have to uphold your end of the deal. Fix the leaks! Sever the Conductor's link with my world!"

"…Shirogane?" Sensei seems completely composed now. Heh…

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this pain you felt during those memories?" She again glares at me.

"Because someone wanted to push me into keep remembering them no mater what I told her. Oh, and then she threatened me with sending me to the Shogun." I say as I raise one of my eyebrows.

"That's enough of that attitude. So, you think this time is different?"

"I don't think it is, it feels different. But what do you care? Back to the point, Sensei. Are you going to help me or not?"

She closes her eyes, ruffling her hair. After a short while, she opens her eyes again and holding her chin she addresses me again.

"So, despite those memories you wanted to stay here?"

"What? Think I'll let you use me again?"

"I do need time to prepare the device to stabilize you. Give and take, right?"

"And how do I know you're not screwing me here?" She frowns again, fire in her eyes.

"Shirogane, do you want to stay? If you do, you will have to follow my orders, keep being part of your squad and deal with the Shogun somehow. We will have to do something about your memories. It won't be pleasant. I also could use your help to tune the 00 Unit, I guess. So, what will it be? Do you need my help or not?"

...

I do. But can I trust her? Hell no, I can't. But she is right. If she refuses to let me remain down here… No, even if she doesn't there's no guarantee I will never cross paths with the Guard or my squad. Right now, I'm useless. And if it's this or nothing…

Gritting my teeth and clawing at my palms, cursing her name within, I bow to her.

"…Help me, please."

"Are you sure? You won't regret it?" And she keeps up with that mocking tone.

"Nothing could be worse than watching my friends die in front of me time and again." I look at her, scowling. She sighs and looks at me with her poker face again.

"Fine, you have a deal. Let's go to my office."

Reluctantly, I follow her to the office with Kasumi behind me. She sits behind her desk and we in the sofas as usual. Sensei clears her throat and speaks up.

"First things first, Shirogane I will need you to tell me about that memory in detail. And about why you didn't tell me or Motoko-nee about it."

Sigh… I don't like this. It's as if nothing changed. Can't do much more than endure it. I tell her of how I felt after my talk with Yuuhi and today's nightmare.

"I see. Well, I think I do have an idea on how to fix you, using the papers of the Nucleus. It might hurt you a bit, but it's the only thing I have to make results appear fast."

"Why? Can't we just take our time?"

"Shirogane, you can't stay forever in the infirmary, you know?"

"Just tell everybody I'm out of commission. Who's gonna complain?"

"On the base? No one. I did tell you that the Shogun wants to know of your condition, and that she asked me to let the pickles watch over you." I wonder if that's all there is to it. What if she plans to make me remember more of this until I become that son of a bitch?

"Takeru-san, don't get negative!" Kasumi scolded me.

"Sigh… So, what do you plan to do?"

"I think that you regain memories when you absorb G-Radiation, so we must either stop or reduce the amount of it you can absorb. Only then we'll halt the memories." G-Radiation? What the hell is she talking about?

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am." She rolls her eyes, then returning a bored gaze at me. "I'll have you start the testings at night. I'll have to go and prepare the machine correctly later after all. So, can you explain to me what were you trying to do, contacting Mooroka?" She entwines her fingers and leans forward a bit, locking her diamonds onto me.

"…I wanted to use my cover to forge an escape route, in case you tried to betray me."

"Why?"

"I had my doubts about you. Ever since the chasers and the whole memory business, I started to think you may prefer to off me, or worse. So, I thought about looking for a way to gain allies. If the UN saw in me a decent soldier, I'm sure they wouldn't let you make me disappear so easily."

"And that's why you contacted him? You wanted to let them know of your inventions and piloting numbers to prevent me from harming you?"

"And maybe convince them to move me to another base if things with the Empire got tough."

"I see. So that's what that was. Is that all?" No point in lying, I'm sure she knows. And even if she doesn't, I don't think she'll let me keep working on my inventions anymore.

"No, I also was working on another project that I didn't tell you about." Her eyes light up, looking both hungry and surprised.

"What is it? Another weapon?"

"Look for the file '11-30-Akd84' on my folder. It'll be easier than explaining it."

Sensei quickly gets her notebook open and starts typing quickly on it. Once she found the file, I tell her the password I used to lock it, and as soon as she opened it her eyes became focused. But the more she read, the more the fire in them grew.

"Shirogane, why did you kept quiet about this?"

"Because I don't trust you. I was going to use the freedom you gave me to build it just in case you ever took the TSFs you gave me away. I'm not sure if it's practical, or if it's worth it to build it, but-"

"How did you come up with this?" She returns her gaze towards me, clearly liking what she just read.

"I was merely thinking on what I wanted a TSF to do. That's why I designed the diagrams like that." I mean, I know I went overboard, but I regret nothing.

"…It needs a through revision, but it holds some potential. Is this all you did in there behind my back?"

"Yes, that's all. I hope you enjoy taking that from me too." She frowns but chooses to say nothing.

"So, now then, tell me. Why do you want to stay? You clearly don't want to work with me, you sound like you don't care about your squad anymore, and you also don't want to deal with the Shogun. So, why?"

...

"There was one time where I ran away." I break eye contact, looking down.

"When?"

"After the XM3's trial. I broke down. It was when… Marimo-chan died."

"You mean… the memory you showed me before?"

"Yes, I blamed myself for it and I couldn't bear it. I asked you to return me to my world, and so you did. This is how I found out people will forget about me if I go back. And, well… Marimo-chan and Sumika died because of me going back." I inhale through my nose, entwining my fingers as if in a prayer. "I was only thinking on going back again. When I talked with Sumika I realized how stupid I was being. I came here to help. I have to save my world and do as much as I can here. I don't want to be a coward again, I won't betray the teachings I was given last loop. But if I stay, I have to face the Shogun. I don't want those memories to keep hurting me, but I also can't get in the way of Alt. IV. Just so we're clear, I am going to help you in anything regarding Alt. IV, and I won't let my presence here to ruin our efforts. If you need me gone, stabilize me and then I'll get in an accident. So, I want to help Sumika, save my world from this causal mess, and live to see the aftermath of all of this if I can. I know you don't need me anymore, I know you're gonna throw me away after this… And I know this isn't your problem, but I need your help. I'll stay here and do what I have to, so do your part and fix the leaks." She holds my gaze, unblinking.

"You'll do what you have to, huh? So, you're willing to meet with the Shogun if she demands it."

"If we can't help it… I make no promises about my behavior but I'll do it." She rolls her eyes again, then she sighs.

"And can I count on you following my orders?"

"Can I count on you doing your part?" She nods. "Then I will, so long as it doesn't go against my goals. I am not going to the Guard no matter what you say." She smiles for some reason. Must be very funny, I know.

"Alright, so you'll stay here. And what after I find a way to fix the leaks? Will you remain here or will you go back to your world?"

Is she testing me? No, I can't trust her to be telling the truth. She might just send me back to get the data on the 00 Unit. She will stop at nothing to achieve her victory. Morality is forsakeable for her.

"I'll answer you when that time comes. So, can you promise me you won't send me back to my world by force?" She frowns again. Kasumi also looks at me rather upset.

"Sigh… Shirogane, I already have a way to-"

"Do you promise me that? Or not?" I hold her gaze and eventually she gives me a small nod.

"Shirogane, I promise you I won't send you back forcefully to your world. I won't betray you like that." She says firmly. I can't tell when she lies, so I'll have to hope for the best and deal with the worst.

"And you won't sell me out to the Empire either?"

"Of course not. You're a valuable piece, I won't hand you over. I do hope you keep that temper of yours in check, we don't need more trouble now that they believe you're him." What? They believe…

"Are you serious? But… But I screamed at Yuuhi… How could they-"

"I don't know. All I know is that Her Purpleness sees you as one of her closest vassals. And yes, they think you're one of them, like it or not. Deal with it."

Sigh… Grin and bear it. No matter what anyone says, I am not him. Sensei is right, I can't let my anger cloud my judgment. I can't mess up in front of the Guard. I don't believe that they think I'm him, it makes no fucking sense, but I still have to be careful around them.

"So Shirogane, I promise you I won't abandon you or betray you. We're in this together, you're my ally. I am willing to overlook your screams this time, given your condition. It might hurt you, but I will do my part in dealing with those memories. Can I expect you to be on my side?"

"Don't mock me. I'm the one who's against the wall. I have nothing to fall on, no allies to call for, and no more resources to give. Like it or not, I'm on your side of the board. But if you try to sacrifice me-"

"I won't." She cuts me off coldly. "So, our pact is still in effect?"

"Is it?"

"Both of you, stop it." Kasumi scolded us, pouting.

"Sigh… Fine. Shirogane, our partnership is still in effect. You are my ally. I won't discard you, so do try to do something about that temper. I'll call for you once I prepare the machine for the tests I want to do on you. I have no idea how this will turn out, but I need to gather data on the Nucleus to stop these memories from resurfacing, and to check whether I'm right to begin with. Since the Guards will ask about you, we don't have much time."

"Got it. You better uphold your end of the deal." I feel like I'm just being used again. She just wants to gather data on the Nucleus, but at this point I can only swim. I have no idea what she wants to do to me, but I have to endure it until I get her to cooperate."

"And one last thing. Shirogane… Sorry."

"Huh?"

"This is my fault, since I forced you to remember the memories. I will find a way to prevent his memories from hurting you, and I will protect you from the Shogun. No matter how many times she asks, I won't hand you over to her. So, stop worrying. We are your allies. Right, Yashiro?"

"Yes." Kasumi comes to my side and grabs my arm, looking at me pleadingly again.

"…Fine. I get it. I'll try to calm down. Is that all?" I can pretend we're still friends. Sensei never shows kindness to anyone. She's just telling me to get my shit together in a polite way. I won't fall for it.

"For now. Go rest and eat something. I'll call for you when I'm ready to do the test." I give her a small nod, stand up and leave her office.

In the end, I'm still useless. I can only hope she doesn't betray me. No, I'll assume that's the case. I can't believe the Guard and Yuuhi think I'm him, I literally told her I wasn't him. But I gotta endure. No matter how much I suffer, I'm alive. And until my last breath I will try to fix this causal mess. I have a world to fix and a heart to heal.

This time I won't run away. Like hell I'll let you corrupt me.


	37. Welcome to the Masquerade

**Chapter 37: Welcome to the Masquerade**

* * *

_December 5th, 06:45 PM._  
_(Sim Room.)_  
**[Marimo]**

* * *

"So, do any of you have any explanation for today's pathetic results?" The five girls drill their gaze to the ground as I stare at them.

Yesterday was the same, they failed their simulation and mock battle throughly. They kept making unnecessary movements and rookie mistakes that they had polished in the past. Though, it's not like I don't know the reason behind their increasingly depressed mood.

Still not a single word on Shirogane's condition. I can't blame them for being worried, but to let their emotions affect their training like this? I might have teased them about it a few times, but maybe they do have a crush on him. At this rate, they'll keep screwing up until he returns. Seems like it's time for the Reaper to resurface for just a bit. I inhale deeply through my nose and send a menacing glare at them as I raise my voice.

"So no one is going to even try to speak up? What's up?! Didn't think I had trained a bunch of pansies! Maybe a dozen of laps in full gear will do for today." They start shaking, Tamase and Yoroi hang their heads even lower. C'mon, show some grit!

"Instructor… We're all… stumped on Level B." Sakaki stepped forward despite the tension in her voice. Atta girl, if the leader doesn't step up, who will? "We have never fought against so many enemies before, so we're all… having quite some difficulties with it."

"Alright, I can accept that explanation. Every team gets stuck at some point. Now, how do you explain your horrible performance on the mock battles? Where the hell is your focus and attention during them?"

"We… have had our difficulties coordinating as a single element against a team with an advantage. If you have to blame someone, I am the sole responsible. My plans… might not be the most appropriate for this situation." She says, lowering her head.

I thought she would blame Ayamine for not following her set of rules. She is trying to appease her somehow. However, the other three have also been off this days, not just Sakaki and Ayamine. While I would like to compliment her for having the balls to take the blame for the team, the others need to start putting some effort into it too. They were making such good progress too, and that mock battle was surprisingly not bad for a couple of amateurs against Royal Guards. If only Shirogane hadn't got injured…

"I think you all know that punishments are given to the squad as a whole. Tomorrow, you'll have to run double the laps before the mock battle at noon. I expect you all to get your panties in place and start delivering good results again soon. You should review your strategies together before going to sleep. That is all. Dismissed!"

They salute, but then Yoroi steps forward towards me. Not meeting my eye she speaks up in a shaky voice.

"U-Um… Instructor, have you received word about Shirogane?" The rest fixate their gaze on me, looking like abandoned puppies.

When did they become so dependent on him? They weren't like this before he arrived… I mean, it's not like I haven't noticed their change in attitude after the CCSE, but still… I am glad Shirogane pushed them to improve in the sim, and seeing him grow better was a pleasure to behold, even if he was also a natural on the cockpit. But he didn't teach them the most important thing during their simulations: how to fight without him. Only Ayamine fights around her usual, but even she seems less motivated now. He's become the squad's central pillar, and they got too used to follow his lead, to count on his support, to rely on his advice. Now that he's gone, the void they feel is completely understandable. If Arai suddenly disappeared one day during our piloting training regime, I would have felt off too. The rapport that's built between comrades is one hell of a drug, when someone you're used to work with leaves or dies, it isn't easy to find another you're comfortable with so quickly. They're experiencing that right now.

I would like Shirogane to at least come watch the trainings, or to get them permission to visit him. But there's one problem. Yuuko refuses to tell me anything. He was supposed to be on the infirmary on B5F, but she moved him somewhere else and I can't access his data. What the fucking hell is she doing to him?! I knew he had an S5 lock when he arrived, and parts of his data were still locked, but to not tell me how he is? The Royal Guards better not have done anything to him…

"I have received no words. I will go right now to have a talk with the XO about it. But don't worry, he didn't sustain any serious injuries. He'll be back in the squad before you know it." The relief in their eyes is palpable. Maybe by teasing them a bit I could get her to act up. "I'm sure you all miss Shirogane much, seeing him in the suit during training. Those abs and that butt must be a nice motivation source for you, am I right?" They all grow red, except Ayamine, and dig their gaze to the ground in embarrassment. Sigh… You have no idea how much I envy you.

To be young and passionate again. Enjoy this feelings while you can, girls. One day he might really die, and maybe you'll regret not voicing your affection for the rest of your life. Just like me, but in the end it was going to be pointless. Sigh… Being alone is what suits me best anyways.

"Instructor… Please do not mock us." Mitsurugi managed to overcome her emotions and sent a glare at me. That's our samurai, not taking disrespect from anyone. Just as I wanted. "We all are worried about our comrade, nothing else." I would believe you, if not for how much you in particular stare at him.

"Come on, loosen up a bit." I smile at them, crossing my arms. "You all have been fighting like a barrel full of shit since he left, and it's not because of the mock battle with the Guards. He isn't dead, he's just recovering from the shock. Well, it's that or he's making out with the Royal Guards. Those green ones were very adamant about going to the infirmary with him, after all." Teasing aside, why did Yuuko agree to let them watch over him? Why do they have the authorization to look after him and me, his Instructor, don't?!

"Instructor… What do you mean?" Mitsurugi's eyes flared up to life, as small purple embers showed themselves on her irises. You took the bait hook, line and sinker. I move my hair out of the way as I use an annoyed voice to address her.

"I'm just ranting. I thought you would know of this. Thing is, the Royal Guard is monitoring his condition, in a form of apology for having pushed him to his limits. The two Guards you fought during the CCSE are the ones that are personally watching over him as of now. That's why I'm telling you not to worry, the Royal Guard didn't take offense at him, and he's just a bit weak. He should be back with us on Friday at the latest."

While my explanation calmed most of them down, Mitsurugi folded her arms and pursed her lips. Who would say the princess would show so much emotion over you, Shirogane? Must be hard being so popular. You got the two young Guards gunning for you, the squad might also be after you… Well, he is very skilled and positive. It's rare to find someone so energetic in this days, even more a male. So, get your shit together and come back to us already. The squad needs you here.

I give my parting words to the squad and made my way to the PX. After dinner, I went to my room and grabbed the comms Yuuko left me for when I had to give her a report. Now, when will she pick up this time? I bet that I'll have to call her five times before she-

"Hello?" Yuuko's bored voice startled me as she picked up very quickly.

"Oh… Didn't think you would answer on the first try."

"Oh, Marimo. Is that what you say to your Vice Commander when you call her? Who would say the Reaper was actually such a naughty girl." She says cheerily, and then she chuckles.

"Yuuko, drop the teasing. You know why I'm calling you."

"Do I?" I hear her spinning in her chair. Ugh, she never changes.

"I'm calling for Shirogane, what else could I want?"

"Oh, I see. In that case, let me tell you that I don't approve of you two marrying."

"Wha… YUUKO!" How dare she! Why does she always have to tease me like this?! As if I would… I wouldn't…

"Ahaha! Sorry, couldn't resist. I needed a laugh so badly."

"Vice Commander, please stop laughing at my expense!" I hit my desk, feeling the anger seething within. She's always like this, always making fun of me. How would I like to give you some payback one day.

"Fine, get all angry. You'll only get more wrinkles in your face." Grr… Yuuko… "So, I'll be frank with you. I have no updates."

"What? No updates whatsoever? But how could-"

"It is what it is. There's no reports." I hear her spinning on her chair again.

"Yuuko, there's no way that's the case. What's going on with Shirogane?"

"Sergeant Jinguuji." I tense up as she addressed me coldly. "Do me a favor and stop asking about Cadet Shirogane's condition. _There aren't and won't be any reports._ Was I clear?"

...

"XO, does this mean he's dead?"

"I won't confirm or deny anything. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" I don't like this. Yuuko doesn't get this serious unless she has to.

"If we won't be getting reports on Shirogane, why are those two Royal Guards here to take care of him?"

"Because I have a use for them. That's all. You focus on bringing Squad 207 up to skill for their test." And she cut the call.

Damn you, Yuuko! You can't just erase him like this! What is going on with Shirogane?!

I don't think the girls will be able to simply move on, it will take them some time for them to adapt, and I don't know if they'll reach the test in top form. Even less if they find out there won't be any reports coming. They might assume the worst case scenario. And moreover, why recruit him to then have him disappear now? What did the Royal Guards tell him that day? Was he an exile? It's true that he murdered Japanese soldiers, but this is a UN base. She of all people should have been able to give him some support. And we know that the soldiers were acting out of protocol and were bribed to harm Mitsurugi and Sakaki, there's no justification for his punishment and whatever this is.

The Tsukuyomis were very aggressive during the CCSE, and they were strangely adamant about going with him to the infirmary after the battle. Yesterday I overheard those two when I was going to the PX, they're here to keep watch over him. What reason could they have? Not a good one, that's for sure.

I thought Yuuko would again leave me in the dark. So, Mitsurugi… do your part and find out what the hell is going on here. With how much she respects him, there is no way she won't act after hearing my words today.

Well, I still have to check their assignments before going to sleep. Let's get to it.

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._  
_(Barracks. Near Mana's Room.)_  
**[Meiya]**

* * *

I briskly make my way towards Tsukuyomi's room after exiting the PX. Not only she refused to tell me anything after the battle, she has kept her distance these two days too. And now this…

I doubt they're actually doing… that with Takeru. I mean, Sakaki said 'making out' only refers to kissing, but Ayamine did say that things could get… more intimate if they wanted. No, they wouldn't stain their honor by doing that with a Cadet. But then, what happened? Is he truly a spy? Is that why you're keeping him away from us? Has he been detained?

I can't stop pursing my lips and I can't soften my gaze, my fists clenched as I march towards my objective. As I was getting closer, however, I heard a pair of familiar voices.

"And when will they allow us to see him? What's their problem?" Shion said sourly.

I put my back to the wall and peeked towards her voice that came from the right. Mion and Shion were standing right outside of Tsukuyomi's room, with Shion leaning against the wall and Mion standing near her.

"Look Shion, they suspect us. If you had cooperated with me instead of doing your own thing, we would have shot him down and none of this would have happened. We are to blame too." Mion folded her arms as she tried to pacify Shion, who started frowning.

"Oh really? Then, why didn't you come to my aid?" She's angry again. But what are they arguing about now?

"Don't you start. Takeru kept me at bay as he rushed towards you." Did she… Did she just…

"Well, he also read my movements and I did try to go return to our element. But you gave me zero support! And anyways, what the hell has that to do with this? We should already have been allowed to see him!" Shion pointed one finger upwards as she complained.

They keep arguing about whose fault it was, that Takeru beat them both because of the other. There's two tiny details that are irking me. They're calling him Takeru and they said they still haven't seen him.

First, why are they calling him by his name? That would mean they did know him in the end. So, does that mean that he's indeed our fellow? But, they seem to not have been allowed to be with him, unlike what the Instructor said. Are they nursing him back to full health or not? And anyways, why am I hiding like this? I should just go and ask them about him.

As I made my way towards them, they straightened their posture, gave me a salute and greeted me in unison.

"Good evening, Meiya-sama."

"Good evening, you two. Thanks for participating on that mock battle." With all that happened after the bout, I forgot to thank them. They smile faintly as they give me a small bow.

"No, the pleasure was ours." Mion said as she returned my gaze.

"The pleasure of getting steamrolled." Shion rolls her eyes as she folds her arms. Mion sends her a glare but chooses to say nothing, instead addressing me.

"So, Meiya-sama. What can we do for you?"

"Mion, first I wanted to know why are you two here."

"Well, we still haven't got the order to return to the Capital." She says in a matter of fact way. But she should be lying.

"And you haven't been authorized to stay in the base, by any chance?" Both of them flinch at my words. It seems the Instructor was right.

"H-How do you know that?" Shion asked in clear shock.

"I have my sources. Now, your stay here wouldn't have anything to do with Takeru, right?"

They exchange a gaze as they twist the edge of their lips. They better not give me the silent treatment again. What's going on with Takeru? And why are you the chosen ones to look after him? Shion lets out a sigh as I continued to stare at them and speaks up.

"We are not allowed to speak of our mission. But Mana-nee may be able to share some insight with you. Do you have the time now?"

"Of course. Is she in her room?" They nod and Mion goes to knock on the door.

I frankly didn't think it would be this easy. I was sure they would refuse to tell me anything. Finally, I will know what happened to you, and maybe who you truly are Takeru. Mion opens and she tells Tsukuyomi of my presence. After she steps away and nods at me, I enter the room.

"Good evening, Tsukuyomi." She was sitting near the table, looking at a laptop. She stood up and gave me a bow.

"Good evening, Meiya-sama. What did you need of me?"

"Surely you can guess. I wish to know what happened to Takeru. I heard Mion and Shion will be staying in the base to watch over him."

"Huh? How did you-" I continue talking without pause.

"Matters not. Tsukuyomi, which was it? Spy or fellow?" I stare at her as I sit, however she moves her hair behind one of her ears and gives me a small smile as she also sits down.

"Meiya-sama, there is no need to be so distressed. We have confirmed he's our fellow."

"Truly?"

"Yes, he's one of us without a shred of doubt." I let out a sigh of relief.

I see. Takeru… I can't help to smile as I relax my shoulders. He's an ally, he's my fellow. I've truly been blessed by the Heavens, to have you walk alongside me. That means they aren't going to harm him, they are going to treat any wound he may have gotten during that fight. Though… What happened then? The movements of the radar were very fast. I frankly am amazed at how fast he moved during the last part of the fight. But his Gekishin came back with it's head destroyed, so…

"Tsukuyomi, what happened during the battle? Why did you knock him down so fiercely?" She makes a trouble expression, choosing to look down as her eyes show hints of shadows in them.

"I do not know." I did not miss the tinge of sadness that lurked behind her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe he might have reacted to my words, they might have triggered a painful memory in him. He went into shock and started thrashing about. I was forced to attack him seriously to stop him. Just so that we're clear, I had no intentions of harming him." She meets my eye, gaze unwavering. She is telling the truth.

So, he relieved a traumatic event? Maybe… the incident at Yukon? Or something of his past? Those fast movements were a result of his crazed state. I now feel a needle on my neck, for I got a bit jealous of him again during the fight. I was planning to confront him about his performance that day, not only he had bested Shion and Mion but also went toe to toe with Tsukuyomi. But what I saw when his TSF returned to the hangar…

A thrashed Gekishin, with Takeru nowhere to be found. We were told he was sent to the infirmary for treatment. I snapped right there, but the trio prevented me from chasing after Tsukuyomi and Master. But he's alright. That's what matters here. Takeru will be fine, and we confirmed he's one of us.

"Now Meiya-sama, I do have some news for you. I was waiting until I could see Cadet Shirogane again, but since you're here I see no reason to not tell you." Tsukuyomi seems somewhat off now. She isn't meeting my gaze and her hands cannot remain still.

"What is it? Wait… You still haven't seen Takeru since the fight? But didn't you go to the infirmary with him?" She still can't meet my gaze, she keeps stroking her hair as she looks to a wall.

"Daizaburou-sama did see him afterwards but… Well, we haven't got an update on his condition. Mion and Shion should have been already allowed to remain here, with their own room and ID cards, however the confirmation has been delayed for some reason. Have you heard anything about him?"

"No, I was under the impression you would know." We share a worried look.

Why are they keeping him under tabs like this? Is his condition that bad? And why are they blocking those two from seeing him? Perhaps… the UN plans to use him as a hostage now that they know he's one of us? But what if he was seriously hurt and was in need of surgery? Takeru…

"Well, regardless of that, I received an update on your mission." Tsukuyomi's words got my attention instantly.

"Eh? An update?" Did Sister send me new orders? S-She finally needs me for something! "What is it, Tsukuyomi?" I said, unable to control my elation.

"Meiya-sama, you have been ordered to watch over Cadet Shirogane during your trainings together."

"Huh? To watch over Takeru? Why?"

"First, because he's been recognized as a legitimate holder of his Minaru Kamui." I see, so we're equals now. Just as I though, someone like him deserves the honor of- "And second, because Her Highness has assigned him as your partner in your mission."

My… partner?

"Tsukuyomi, when you say partner… You mean he'll work with me when I have to go back to the Guard as the Kagemusha of the Shogun?" Is this true? We'll be together, side by side, even after we leave the UN? He'll remain with me and aid me in my mission?

"Yes, I was told you two are to work together in protecting Her Highness after you finish your service here. You are to watch over him until he recovers his memories. Basically, you are to get closer to Shirogane and cooperate with him in your efforts from now on. He's will be your right hand, one might say. So, treat him as such from now on. You two are meant to be together in service of the Shogun. Understood?"

"Yes, I acknowledge my orders. But… um… when you say 'meant to be together', did Her Highness order us to work together as an element or-"

"Yes, Her Highness ordered you two to work alongside each other, but you also will be more than just partners. She told me you are to be his confidant, and he shall be yours."

"…Confidants?" Why do I… not like that word?

Me and Takeru… Together… But, as confidants? Why does that sounds so wrong? What's this needle on my chest? Why am I biting my lips? Shouldn't I be happy about this? Then, why do I…

"Yes, think of him as your right hand, your most trusted friend. After all, you two shall work together in the protection of the Shogun, so… Meiya-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you look so displeased?" Tsukuyomi asked with clear worry on her eyes.

"I am not. It's just… Tsukuyomi, if me and Takeru are to work together then… that means he will know of my real identity, right?"

"Of course he will, that's why he'll be your confidant." Why do I feel a needle on my heart when I hear that word? I… What do I want Takeru to be for me?

…That's a pointless question, no matter how much I try to negate it or suppress it… I am smitten with him. But if we are to be together… Maybe she'll be willing to quell my curiosity now.

"Tsukuyomi, allow me to pose a question."

"Hm? What is it?" She looks at me expectantly, slightly leaning forward.

"If Takeru is being assigned as my partner, could you tell me who he was before losing his memory?" She closes her eyes, heaving a sight.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. If you were to slip up, he may end up having another painful surge of memories. We must be careful about this for his mental health. So don't mention the Guard to him at all, let Shirogane remember on his own and then he himself shall tell you who he is. But I assure you, he's someone you can trust to aid you in being the Kagemusha of the Shogun. Her Highness did tell me she had some more orders ready for you two once he recalled most of his memories, so please be patient." Well, I may not have gotten the answer I wanted but…

"But, can't you tell me just a bit? I mean, why does he have painful memories with the Guard?"

"I suppose I could tell you just a few details. But under no circumstances you are to tell him of this, are we clear?" I have never seen Tsukuyomi so concerned about someone outside of me or Sister.

"Understood. I shall keep this to myself." I give her a nod, clenching my fists in anticipation.

"First, his father was inducted into the Guard when he was little..." She proceeds to tell me of how he lost his mother and how, due to his position in the Guard, his father couldn't go to take care of him. She refused to tell me where his father was stationed however.

She then tells me of how he apparently lost his memory in an accident that involved the Royal Guard somehow two years ago. Also after Yokohama fell and he lost his home and friends here he had some clashes with the Guard before this accident took place. I can see how that would happen… If he lost everything, he might have blamed the Guard for it. But…

"Tsukuyomi, if he was so resentful towards the Guard, why does Her Highness wish to induct him? To go so far to give him the honor of wielding a Minaru Kamui?" I know he's not only terribly skilled but also very kind and patient, but more importantly brave than most. I am sure he would make a great Royal Guard, but if he resents us…

Tsukuyomi strokes her hair slowly as she looks up, trying to find the right words. She finally returns my gaze, her eyes somewhat looking mired by small shadows.

"Before he lost his memories… Takeru Shirogane was inducted into the Royal Guard."

"Eh?! Takeru is… _Takeru is a Royal Guard?!_" My mouth remains hanging wide open as I felt a shiver down my spine. He's… already a member of the Guard?!

"In training. Just like you." Tsukuyomi says in a firm tone as she sends a strong gaze at me. So we're the same? We're both apprentices? You and me, it's as if we were fated to be together. For our paths to have crossed like this, two fellow apprentices in the UN…

"So, was he given his Minaru Kamui then?"

"That I don't know. I assumed so when I saw him here, but regardless of when he got the blade, Her Highness has recognized him as one of us." Tsukuyomi… doesn't want to tell me. She isn't looking at me in the eye, and her tone changed now compared to how she was talking before.

I suppose… she might be trying to hold back the data in fear of me getting jealous again. But now I couldn't be happier. You and me, we're the same. Samurai in training in service of Her Highness, paired together by her design with you as my closest ally. I couldn't have ever dreamed of a better reality. I will not disappoint you, Takeru! I shall do my utmost effort to be worthy of standing by your side.

"Then, I accept my orders with pleasure. I shall aid Takeru to regain his memories. I am truly pleased to know we're on the same side, after all." I truly am blessed. Even if I do not like that part of us being confidants a single bit. I would rather refer to you as my… my what? Partner? Lover? No, perish the thought! We're… I mean…

"I see. I shall relay this to Her Highness. Please do not worry about him, he's in good hands. Mion and Shion will be looking after him when he's performing his task with Takamura. You just focus on your trainings to help him catch up once he returns to you." Returns to me… That sounds so much more pleasant. Uuh… I'm doing it again.

"Understood. Well, I shall trouble you no more. Thanks, Tsukuyomi. And… thanks for the duel too."

"There is no need to thank me. I wish you good luck in your endeavors in this last stretch of your training." She gives me a bow that I return and I leave. Saying my goodbyes to the other two, I make my way to my room.

We're partners… I cannot believe my luck. And I will be able to be completely honest with you too. I can't help to smile as whatever tension that was on me evaporates into thin air. Since we'll work in the palace protecting Sister, we'll spend most of our time together just like we're now. Maybe she will have us live side by side too? I mean, rooms side by side. Y-Yes, that is definitely what it will be. Though, how will our relationship be then? I mean…

I do wonder how he'll take it, me being the Shogun's twin sister… Or how he'll react to recovering his memories. I have to support him if he's hurting because of any bad memory, just like how he has supported me so far. I shall be your pillar of strength Takeru!

And yet I find my mind worrying about that word. Confidant. I do not like it. I want to believe I'm not such a shallow person. It's not like I only like him because of his abilities and looks.

"I do miss you a lot, Takeru." I drop my gaze to the ground as I take a turn.

I miss your bad jokes, your advice, your way of lightening the mood of the squad, those glistening, magnetic eyes of yours. You always bring a smile to my face. That's the real reason for my current inner glee, because I will be able to enjoy your company even after we leave the UN. And if Sister commanded us to be together, I am sure we shall be sent to the same squad after we get commissioned.

While I do not like the word confidant for some reason, Tsukuyomi said he was to be my most trusted one. So, I can't help but wonder if she meant that with only our job in mind, or if she also said it in a romantic way. Someone who Sister handpicked to be by my side, knowing my real identity… We're meant to be together… My closest one… My partner… Mine…_ My Takeru…_

I feel the blush on my face grow larger as I let my mind wanders to the dreams I've been having as of late. Where I find myself sleeping by his side, where he takes me to some sort of cave and then carries me on his back. Where we're alone, just the two of us kissing passionately on a mansion, and I slowly start dropping to my knees, parting my lips to… N-No, banish these thoughs!

I suddenly stop, opening my eyes wide as I grab my sides, feeling the flush on my face as my lips tremble the more I remember the dreams but pointlessly try to suppress them. This is so embarrassing… Why do I desire him so much? I thought I had this under control, but now knowing we'll be together in my mission… Is it alright for me to see him like this? Is it allowed for a blade to have a lover?

I resume walking, now looking at the ceiling. I fold my arms as I start to mull over what to do from now on. I mean, my sexual fantasies aside, I have to support him from now on instead of just relying on him. I'll have his help to protect my people, I must not let this chance go to waste. This is my first mission as her servant, and I won't disappoint. So, I will free him from any pain he might be suffering. So that we can protect our land and people together!

But what will he say when he's told to return to the Guard? Tsukuyomi did seem very firm in not saying anything too revealing about his identity, like his father's name, when he joined the Guard or why Takeru got inducted, so I will have mind my words. Since Takeru had his fair share of painful experiences, I should avoid talking about my mission with him or about the mock battle.

But… How could I help him when he recalls his lost family and friends? I myself am not very good at dealing with that… I still miss Grandpa a lot, I can't negate I'm a cursed child that was sent away… I guess that we're alike in that too. He doesn't have a family either. So… I might not be as skilled as he is, but I have read many books so I'm sure I must know of a way to bring him back to his usual self if he gets depressed. You can rely on me, Takeru! We shall overcome any hurdle in our way together!

"…Together with Takeru."

I reach my room, close and lock the door and throw myself atop the bed. My Takeru…. We'll be together from now on… Am I allowed to have this dream? Of a life with you? Or am I just being selfish now?

But where is he? No, how is he? What can I do to make him feel better once he comes back? I don't think giving him advice as soon as he returns is a good idea… I do have to give him some space.

I mean… I still don't know if he'll accept being my partner, or if he wants to go back to the Guard. But then, how can I give him some reassurance? What can I even…

No, don't think like that! He's my fellow! Lovers or not, I have been blessed to walk the same path as him. I have to find a way to help him, to show him how much I love….

I move myself to be looking at the ceiling, resting my head on my pillow. With my eyes half closed, I bring my hands to the back of my head.

Is this love though? How do I know I'm not being superficial right now? What do I like about him?

I admire his skill and dedication to his training, despite being so adept he continues to hone himself.  
I very much like his informal way of speaking to me. It's relaxing, and I enjoy his company much.  
I also admire him for being always so kind. He's always looking after us, even when we treated him badly. Not to mention how he helped us during the CCSE.  
I also… cannot negate that I am physically attracted to him. Even if I have it under control, I do find myself staring at his chest from time to time. Luckily he hasn't noticed it. But what if he did…  
But more than anything, I like his smile. Not just the way he talks, but the way he looks at me… His attitude could be considered rude, but I much prefer him to all the other formal people I've met.

I want to… have some freedom, some leisure. Takeru is that for me. Is it wrong for me to desire him to remain by my side? Or should we remain as friends, since our duty as blades takes priority? What if our feelings got in the way?

I take a deep breath, bringing a finger to my lips. Recalling the dreams I've been having.

…I want that. I want that little comfort. Someone who hugs me when it's time to sleep, feeling his breath on my neck. Someone who I can freely speak with. Someone who doesn't judge me for the face I bear. And I want to be that for him too. To show him how much I love and admire him. Maybe I'm being selfish, maybe I'm being shallow. But… Is it so wrong to want to have one thing in my life all for myself?

He's been nothing but a great help to me, and he's always being especially nice to me. Even when I confronted him about his blade and got suspicious. Even during the CCSE when I was being cold to him, he still worried about me and gave me those massages. And he had to murder people to save us when he could have just abandoned us. Now's my time to help him. So, let's use all this books I've been given. Something on here must be of use.

Even if he doesn't love me back, even if he doesn't come to the Guard with me, I want him to be happy, I want him to smile again. Because he gives me strength. Because he is now my second pillar of strength.

* * *

_Same Day. 09:39 PM._  
_(B22F. Teleporter's Room.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

The readings are still stable. His heart rate is under control. I signal Motoko-nee and she activates another reactor. The G-Radiation's readings increase, but his branwaves are still stable.

The pistons are still moving violently, the central sphere where Shirogane is bolted in keeps rotating, the noise from the engines not leaving my ears. I can only hope we don't have a power outage with this… Shirogane did say I fixed that last time, but you can never be too cautious.

"Shirogane, how do you feel?" I speak to him and hear him groaning a bit.

"Aside from the stiffness of my neck and the slight nausea, fine." He says, clearly annoyed. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Give me a few minutes more. Yashiro, how is his psyche?"

"Stable, for now. I don't see the darkness yet." She looks again towards the metal sphere that keeps rotating, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together. You just don't exert yourself like yesterday.

Alright, one last push. I input the command to concentrate more radiation on the sphere and signal Motoko-nee to activate another reactor. There's another G-Radiation spike, now let's see how-

"Augh! S-Stop… A-Aaaahh!"

"Shirogane?!"

"Professor!" Yashiro shouts at me, her eyes quivering.

I quickly stop the machine. The pistons eventually stop moving, the sphere stops rotating. We didn't have a power outage, but he again broke down before we reached full power. He's still conscious but... How is he now?

"Yuuko, are you sure this is a good idea?" Motoko-nee said as she got closer to the machine.

"Yes, it's the only way we have to gather data on the Nucleus and his memories." And as much as he might suffer, this is the only way I can help him. We have to deal with this 'dark memories' that are resurfacing in him.

Once the machine stops we open the core and help Shirogane out. He's growing paler by the second. Yashiro hugs him and takes him to a futon we had laid on the floor in case something like this happened, and after gently dropping him there she went to get him some sweets.

His rugged breathing, his pained expression mired by tears. It's not as bad as yesterday but…

…I'm doing this for him, this isn't like the other research. I'm not experimenting with him. I might be a devil, but I won't use him like that. His breathing is still irregular, but he's looking better than yesterday. As he should, I am a genius after all. Of course I can find a way to not make this so hard on him.

"Shirogane, are you feeling better?" I get closer to him and he opens his eyes. He slowly sits down as he rubs his head.

"Y-Yeah…"

"What did you see this time?"

"The same room again. The gunshots… The children…" His broken voice showed no hints of improvement. But his eyes are regaining some light.

"But could you see the faces of the people? Did you recognize the place?" His eyes can't meet mine as tears stop coming out of them. I resist the urge to bite my lips at the sight of him being truly destroyed.

"No. I couldn't…"

"Shirogane." Motoko-nee approaches him and speaks to him slowly. "Did you feel any different today?"

"It was… a bit less painful and slow this time, Doctor. My head is still spinning a bit though." He says as he now rubs his forehead.

"I see." She continues as she puts one hand on her chin. "Can you tell us how it felt during the last increase? What was it like?"

He begins to slowly describe how his sight went black as his head seemed to be splitting apart again. How after a sudden shiver, he again found himself on the room where he was ordered to kill unarmed civilians, and how this time it felt as if things were moving a bit slower. Yashiro came back and gave him a chocolate bar that he devoured in a flash.

So this time the memory was slower but still not clear enough. From his words, I see no real difference with yesterday, but… I move back to the monitors and see that his brainwaves did change just when I did the last push like yesterday and yet he didn't have a complete breakdown. So, when we force him to absorb this much radiation the memories resurface on their own, but it leaves him made a wreck.

The absorption rate, the changes in his brainwaves… If I had pushed the machine just a bit more he would have fainted, so I found our current limit. And I don't think I could push him more anyways.

"So Sensei, how are the readings?"

"I mean, you didn't faint in any of the tests today. That's a huge plus for us. But I believe we are getting closer to the limit. We'll have to review the data later, but it was a success." He sighs, the worry leaving his face.

"How many times will I have to get in there?" He slowly stands up with Yashiro's help. He's still looking at me with distrust.

"I want to find the limit tomorrow. It's not like I can have you hidden here forever. And don't worry, I promised I wouldn't send you back forcefully with this. You made yourself clear on that." He holds my gaze for a while, eventually giving me a nod.

"Alright. Then, everything else is under control?"

"Yes, don't worry. I will have a meeting tomorrow morning with some VIPs, so Motoko-nee will be overseeing the tests until I come back. And just to remind you, I am on your side. You and me are allies, Shirogane. I'm not going to-"

"Yeah, you told me that already." He cuts me off. "We're in this together and you won't discard me. I'll believe it when I see it. You just make sure to do your part, and I will do mine."

I can't get angry at him. I brought this upon myself for not being clearer with him. Now that he's all suspicious about me, I will have to prove him I'm not going to suddenly screw him over when 'he becomes useless' to me.

"Well, that shall be all for today. Yashiro, take him to his room. Shirogane, you just rest." They both nod and he leans onto Yashiro as they leave the room.

"Yuuko… Are you sure the boy will be alright? Doing this tests every four hours will end up breaking him." Motoko-nee says as she ruffles her hair, looking at the pair walking down the hallway.

"We need to bring him back to full strength. He needs to get his act together in order to go back to his squad. I am just doing my part to get rid of this memories that are harming him. And I'll use the est method at my disposal if it brings me results faster." I won't falter here. He's in my hands now, so I won't fail him. Even if we have to make him see more of that and endure being inside the machine many times a day, I will make Shirogane overcome this memories. He isn't so weak after all.

"Even so, we're pushing against our limits here. Shouldn't we wait until he tunes the 00 Unit?"

"No, because there is no way he can do jack shit in his current state. And also, he went and got me a nice helper on his own. He got Mooroka interested on his skills. So, we have to do our part and deal with this things. The Royal Guard won't stay quiet for much longer. So, what do you think of the readings?"

She sighs and goes to take a look at them. As she did, I went and sat on a nearby chair. The pickles were very insistent on seeing him today, and I was told Mitsurugi went to talk with them after dinner. Marimo is becoming suspicious too, so we don't have much time.

I am surprised he tried to contact Mooroka to have an escape route in case I tried to 'dispose' of him. I should have been more clear to him, Shirogane thought I was only using him to get his ideas just to abandon him later. Considering all the memories he saw before… He had mentioned he feared that I would turn him in if he got in the way of Alt. IV. This allowed me to see a new side of him. He doesn't value himself, he doesn't see how important he really is, both to me and to his squad. It's not something I usually do, but I will give him some kindness this time. He isn't broken as I originally thought, he's scared. He's feeling cornered, and if I keep pushing him…

Yesterday he had a serious breakdown again during our first test at night, and I don't think I'll ever forget Yashiro's terrified face when she realized she couldn't calm him down. Not even the strongest ESPer can repress those memories… I shudder as I remember Yashiro's words when we were nursing him in the infirmary.

"It's like I'm staring at an abyss. But it isn't hollow. Something's in there, in the middle of the darkness. Something… firm and hard, but with cracks. It's like a wall that's about to crumble. It feels… as if Takeru-san was being corrupted. When the memories resurface the dark mist covers him and I can't reach him. It feels really dark, as if his kindness turned into cruelty, as if his warmness turned completely cold. It's as if those memories belonged to someone who is Takeru-san, but at the same time isn't. It's as if that Takeru-san had the complete opposite personality to our Takeru-san. And I didn't see that darkness until now, it feels completely different to the other memories. Those were full of this vibrant color, this happy feeling… even the one of the battle. I don't know why, but I can't stop them. I feel useless. I can't… I can't repress them. I couldn't even see his color or hear his heart's voice when he broke down. And I can't see his color now, I can't hear him anymore. W-What should I do, Professor?"

A Shirogane who is the opposite of our Shirogane. A Shirogane whose personality got reversed as a result of the horrors he had to endure. Seeing Yashiro yesterday as she hugged him, trying to make him wake up after we took his unconscious body out of the machine, filled me with something I thought I wouldn't feel ever again after the fall of Yokohama.

Dread.

If we don't deal with this now, he'll end up turning into the murderous Royal Guard this world's him was. Shirogane was right to fear this, but now that I've confirmed how the Nucleus works, we just have to find a way to make his body stop absorbing G-Radiation, or to limit how much he absorbs to prevent the memories from resurfacing.

The physical manifestation of the Conductor's and Nucleus' influence on our plane, the increased absorption of G-Radiation, isn't something only related to him. Today, just before the test started, we saw that there was another drop, though a much smaller one. It happened just a few minutes after Mitsurugi went to talk with the Guards, and nobody else seemed to be acting out of place. So, she's now being affected by a data leak, a strong one at that. She might be focusing her thoughts on Shirogane, and just like the second theory said, the stronger the emotion, the stronger the link.

So, with this happening much faster than before, I can assune that whatever the Guard told her has somehow spurred a strong emotion in Mitsurugi, making the link to the data leak much more intense, hence the increase in G-Radiation absorption she showed tonight. And this wouldn't have happened if she wasn't already affected by a leak, since the Conductor needs to be close to cause such a large leak in someone. Shirogane did tell me of the time he ran away and how people that interacted with him lost memories of him almost instantly. So, Mitsurugi was already affected by a leak and this only made it worse. The problem here is, what is she seeing? If she gets suspicious of him again and gets the Guard against us… But if she's being affected by a positive leak I could use her to bring Shirogane back to his usual self. He does need some emotional support other than Yashiro, and I'm sure he would welcome some kisses and hugs now. Maybe I'll send her to his cell once he's feeling better.

Thank God I already read both theories though. If this had happened before the CCSE we would not have been prepared to deal with this darkness. I don't know what caused the Guard to not inquire about him back then, but it saved our lives.

However, I took this very lightly. If his own psyche is being devoured by this 'dark wall' Yashiro spoke about, then it's no surprise he was so scared of having to remember more of it. And yet, only by repeating this experiment we can pinpoint where the real limit is. Only then we'll be able to figure out where the limit lies to prevent the Nucleus' effect. If we don't stop the assimilation of those memories, this will end up with Shirogane's mind being corrupted to the point where he'll completely turn into the other him. Unlike when he assimilated his past memories over the course of two years, this time the shock and the sheer difference of their personalities are truly going to overwrite his current self. And to make matters worse, the Nucleus is naturally drawn to a leak, trying to find stability and balance. So, if we don't get it under control, the causality will keep trying to make him assimilate those memories.

I can't let that happen. Not only for Alt. IV, but because I won't let all his pain be for nothing. After all… Despite his fear, he chose to stay with me and he told me the truth behind his movements on his office. He gritted his teeth and asked for my help, despite thinking that I was going to use him again. It was my fault for not being clear and show him some more tangible support. I still don't know what he talked about with Kagami yesterday, but he steeled himself to remain here until we have a surefire way to nullify the leaks, and I have to do my part. Because once we overcome this, the Shogun's blessing is waiting for us. He gave me more support than anyone else here, I won't allow this world's Shirogane to ruin his life.

I sigh as I cross my arms tightly. I still can't clean this stagnant air on my lungs or this uneasiness on the back of my head.

All of this is my fault after all, I screwed up. And I'm more upset than ever because of it. I didn't heed his worry, I didn't think he would really get overwritten, so I have to make it up to him. Since we forced him to remember, if he disappears because of my carelessness… Well, all I can do is support him with my best efforts. I can't let him down, I can't let the Guards find out of about his current condition and I won't let them take him away from me. If we manage to control this and he can pair up with the 00 Unit… We'll be just one step away from success. And from reaching his goal of a somewhat peaceful life.

"Yuuko, this has me a bit worried. Look at this." Motoko-nee calls for me. I go by her side, looking at the monitors. She shows me the patterns of his brainwaves as they fluctuated during our test.

"What is wrong with this? Isn't it like yesterday?" She rearranges her glasses and points to a part of the graph.

"Look more closely, will you? His Delta waves are decreasing steadily as his Theta waves skyrocket. Again. Now, look at this." She changes the graph to an image of his brain, with certain parts completely light up. "This activity on his frontal lobe and temporal lobe… It's clear that whatever this is, it's doing one nasty work on his brain."

"Do you think he'll break if we don't find a way to stop this soon?" She nods as she narrows her eyes at the screen.

"I think so. The fact that you're basically pushing G-Radiation into him is also another possible cause to this, but I have no idea how that affects the brain in this quantities. And to be frank, I've never seen this readings ever. Not even when we made that cyborg. His dopamine level is also very low. I know you said we need to find the limit for the sudden drops, but I think he might end up breaking before we do at this rate." She looks at the screen, grabbing her chin as she shuffles through the images of the readings.

"We don't have a choice. We can't risk him having another breakdown if he interacts with the Royal Guard. I rather have him collapse here with us, where we can immediately tend to him, than having him do so on a random hallway. And anyways, we have to find the limit tomorrow. Only then we can put a stop to this."

"And you're sure you can? I mean, if the memories are already in his brain, it's just a matter of time for them to resurface, especially if he has to face the Guard again."

"Come on, you told me that memories can be locked away. And the memories aren't 'active' to say something. The memories have not become part of him yet, they're still repressed in him, that's why he can't recall them at will. It's as if he had amnesia and were slowly recalling his mind. We just have to repress them again. And since every time he assimilates memories he gained through the Nucleus' pull he needs to absorb a determined quantity of G-Radiation, if we make sure he can't absorb it then the Nucleus won't be able to make that data a part of him. There, problem solved. I thought we had already gone through this yesterday?" She sighs as she puts a cigarette on her lips.

"Look, I'm not the one who knows of all of this quantum stuff. So, just to clarify, what this Nucleus thing does is bring memories to him from somewhere else through the Conductor, then it tries to integrate them into Shirogane's mind. And for him to assimilate those memories, he has to absorb G-Radiation?"

"Yes, all the data we have points to that being the case. In the end, what's happening is that the G-Radiation is what allows him maintain the link to the data leak to fully assimilate the experiences. He already has absorbed much G-Radiation before, but luckily he can't trigger memory leaks on his own, and his regular levels aren't enough for him to assimilate many memories at once. He was regaining some in his sleep, but only the ones that carried similar feelings to his. Since not only he hadn't synchronized with the personality that belonged to this world's him but our Shirogane also didn't experience anything like what this world's went through, he first needed a trigger, something that resembled the repressed memories, to force a link with them." Though I do wonder how exactly it happened. Was it something the Guard say to him? The sight of a red TSF attacking him? What the hell happened to this world's Takeru Shirogane? I mean, murdering civilians? I didn't think Her Purpleness had such a dark side.

"So, that's why the bunny said the wall was crumbling? His natural differences were keeping the memories away, but now they're slowly becoming part of him? And we can only prevent that by halting his absorption of radiation, huh." She lets out a cloud of smoke, closing her eyes.

"Exactly. We still have time though. He did say everything is still a blur to him, so he's still rejecting the leak. However, I have no idea what will happen when he meets the Guards again, or the Shogun for that matter." Sight is the most powerful of our senses, so I fear he might break down again when he sees Her Purpleness again, and if she demands to see or talk to him I can't refuse her without getting us into unnecessary trouble. That's another reason to find a solution ASAP.

"Say Yuuko, this hasn't happened before to him? It would be useful to know how he was when he regained memories before." Motoko-nee says as she sends a cloud of smoke into the air, looking at the monitors again.

"He first recalled this world's Shirogane's memories when he was in the CCSE, during a fight with the two younger Guards. Sadly, I have no idea how or when he first regained…"

"Yuuko? What is it?"

"Motoko-nee, let's go to my office." I turn around and quickly make my way out of the room.

"Y-Yuuko?! Hey, what's on your mind now?" Motoko-nee follows behind me, looking at me with her usual conflicted gaze.

"We're going to recheck the levels of G-Radiation."

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._  
_(B22F's Infirmary.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kasumi kept stroking my hair, sitting near me as I laid on the bed.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks Kasumi." Her bunny ears drop as her eyes get clouded.

"I couldn't do anything again… Sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault."

"But if I had been more careful I would have noticed this dark memories before you got harmed by them." Please Kasumi, don't look so sad.

"Look… Don't be so down. I'll get sad if you're sad too. Can you give me a smile? I need you to smile to keep me in good spirits these days. Please?" I slowly try to raise my hand to stroke her cheek, but my arm falls back to the mattress. Sigh… I'm spent, can't even move.

My mouth feels as if I got force fed a kilo of mint, my muscles are aching all over, and this drill on the back of my head is killing me. But I won't cry, not in front of Kasumi. She grabs my hand and takes it to her head, and I slowly start to stroke her hair.

"Don't you worry. Sensei will find a way to fix me up, she can't lose such a valuable asset after all."

"You're not an asset." Kasumi scolded me, letting me feel a slight shiver through her hand.

"I am that to her, but you don't get sad, okay?" She nods and kindly places my hand back on the bed.

"Are you sure you're fine? D-Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"Don't worry, you're tired too right? Go to sleep, I'll be fine." Her bunny ears drop again as she looks at me one last time before standing up.

"I'll be back at morning with your breakfast. Goodnight, Takeru-san."

"Goodnight, Kasumi." She goes to the door and leaves.

Slowly, I let the tears out. I can only grit my teeth at the image I saw again today.

A feeling similar to a snake bite spreads through my neck. I quiver under the sheets in silence, letting the tears out unrestrained.

I am not him. I'm not one of them. I won't let him corrupt me. I won't become him. I don't give a shit about the plan anymore, I am not passing as that son of an eldritch bitch.

…I can't even go back like this. If I leave, Sumika has to disappear and the whole world is doomed to perish. But even if I do go back, assuming Sensei actually helps me that is, it would be pointless if I'm corrupted by this son of a bitch's memories.

And even then, for Sensei to find a way to stop this, I have to keep relieving these memories. At this point, I only have two options. To go along her plans or to kill myself. In the end, I'm useless. I can't do anything without Sensei…

"Sigh… I knew it was going to be like this, but being alone is hard as fuck."

I'm sure the Guard must think I'm a spy now, any doubts they had must have vanished. I did scream at Yuuhi and pretty much told her I wasn't him, that I wasn't a Royal Guard. Sensei said nothing more about the matter, and knowing her that means they're annoying her to know what's up with me. I'm sure the squad is getting all negative again. I went berserk and tried to harm Tsukuyomi-san, a Royal Guard that serves the Shogun. An 'American' going nuts against a noble Royal Guard, whose side will they take? The whole base might start to treat me like shit again. Even Takamura might start to show her fangs.

I start taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I close my eyes and move my head sideways on the pillow.

Sensei found out about my attempts to get support, but she said nothing about it today. I'm sure she's angry. I can't count on the UN, the Shogunate is after me…

I again feel the cold hands all over me, and that fills me with dread.

If I try to go back, Sensei might not actually help me. Why would she waste her valuable time and resources on finding a solution for me? I already gave her what she wanted, why would she lend me a hand? She gains nothing from it, so she won't help me. She has no reason to help me.

If she keeps doing this tests on me, I'll lose myself. I don't want to end up like him. I'm not a cold-blooded murderer. But the emotions I felt during the fight, the pain I felt during my talk with Yuuhi… I'm not sure if I can endure another of those intense flashbacks. I don't want to be like that. But I can't rid myself from this shit, I saw more nightmares today too. This is on me for being a pussy and just nod my head without thinking about the consequences. Blaming Sensei for telling me to do this is the most pathetic thing I can do. I brought this upon myself, I'm an idiot.

I'm actually scared of what I might end up doing when I see Meiya or the Tsukuyomis again. If I give her more trouble, Sensei might send me to Yuuhi when she doesn't need me anymore once the 00 Unit is tuned.

She said she was going to help me, but what does she gain? She's done with me, she doesn't need me to tune the 00 Unit. She's just going along with this farce, pretending she cares about me, to gather data about the Nucleus and the G-Radiation or whatever. And that's my lifeline now. Once she has what she wants… She'll get rid of me. I can only hope the 00 Unit wants me to stay, but since I'm not her Takeru she might not want anything to do with me.

So if that's how it is… I have a promise to keep. I will save my world. That's why I'm staying here. I can't trust in Sensei to truly fix the causal leaks, because she gains nothing from it. If this is the best method she can come up with to help me, I'm not going to last. And she was the one who wanted to make me recall his memories, she was the one who started this. I'm sure she's just using me as a chess piece again to get on Yuuhi's good side.

So… I have to stay here and brave through this shit. I'm alone stuck in between a sword and a cliff, I can't complain. If she stabilizes me here things should fix themselves on the other side. That's the least I can do. If I convince Sensei I'm going along her plans for long enough, she'll stabilize me here and my world will be saved. That's enough for me. Now, it's a gamble between what happens first: me breaking down or Sensei actually helping me.

Of course, even if I decided to stay here forever, I have no idea what I'm going to do after I become a part of this world. Sensei's done with my shit, she blocked my connection with the UN, and I refuse to go to the Guard. And even if I got to stay here, I'm sure everybody else hates the guts of the 'traitor' that tried to harm a Royal Guard.

I hug my sides as I again close my eyes tightly. I won't disappear. It's gonna be alright. I'm not a murderer. B-But what will I do if I have another breakdown? How can I know Sensei is really helping me? Kasumi told me she was being honest… But I relieved all of it again yesterday.

My head hurts, the hands are all over me. What did I do to deserve this? You're telling me to keep seeing those memories? If I do, I might disappear. Never… Never!

Why… does this put a knife in my heart? Why can't I stop the tears? If this are your emotions… If you were so fucking sad, why didn't you protect them? Why did you obey those orders?! What the hell happened to the Swordbreakers?! Weren't you the blade that protected the people? Why were you murdering children then?!

Sometimes I think of just going to Tsukuyomi-san's room and choke some answers out of her, but I'm so fucking scared of breaking down again that I will probably run away if I see her. And Sensei did say she'll let the pickles watch over me. I know I can't let Yuuhi get against us, or Alt. IV will be done for. And without Sensei, I can't save my world.

And yet all I can do is pray. Pray that I can endure this, that everyone else doesn't become to hostile with me.

"Hic… Why… Why does this shit keep happening to me?" I'm pathetic. I can't do anything by myself.

Right now… I really feels like I'm at the end of the line. No allies, no more resources, powerless… I'm have to choose between being seen as a traitor to the Empire or as a child murderer. But I have to endure, for Sumika and Kasumi, for my world.

In a similar feeling to the day the power plant blew up, I began to fall asleep. As I sank beyond the sea, the cold hands hugged me tightly.


	38. Riding the Undercurrents

**Chapter 38: Riding the Undercurrents**

* * *

_December 6th, 8:10 AM._  
_(Underground Command Room.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Let's not waste time with the introductions, I'm sure you already know who is who." I speak to the monitors that now shows the faces of my guests. "First, let me thank you all for the support you showed to Alt. IV in the last few months, despite all the pressure that I'm sure you too have suffered. I assure you your time and money have not been misplaced. Well then, as the Executive Director of the project, let me give you all the update you have been looking forward to."

The four heads of the Regent Houses, the Prime Minister, the five members of the UN Japan's High Council, the representatives of the UN's Security Council, and Her Purpleness. With me are Piatiff, Radhabinod and Isumi. I signal Piatiff and she sends the images to them. Some of them look perplexed, others simply furrow their brows at the apparently unrelated data I've sent them.

"Let's start with what you all want to hear the most. As of today, Alternative IV has entered it's last stage." A few people's shock was palpable, other's simply tensed their brows. "As a matter of fact, tonight I plan to activate the 00 Unit at long last. Yokohama Base is proud to announce that we are making the necessary preparations for the eventual invasion of the Sadogashima Hive as well, in alignment with the recent conference of Her Highness." I look towards her monitor and give her a small, court bow. Some of them shifted on their seats, looking expectantly at me. "I do apologize for the lack of reports these last few months, however I finally had gotten past the operational problem we were facing, and decided to wait until I had conclusive proof of my success. As the Vice Commander of Yokohama Base and the Director of the Fourth Project, allow me to briefly present you all the recent developments that have been in the works these months. These all are the fruits that my research has produced, and with all of these together along the 00 Unit, I am confident to say that Alt. IV will officially begin it's operations before next Christmas."

I look at all the monitors, gauging their reactions. A certain someone looks too apalled by this news, the gazes of most of them, however, are filled with stars of delight and clouds of distrust. It's understandable, I have been stuck for many months, to hear me now saying I plan to take on a Hive most sound really far fetched to them.

"Excuse, Vice Commander." The man from the Takatsukasa family spoke up timidly. "You speak of retaking Sadogashima, of completing the 00 Unit, but what is this data about? How is this related to the project?" The man seemed displeased as he narrowed his eyes at me. Does he really think I'll be intimidated with that?

"What I've sent you is data regarding a few projects that have been completed in the last few hours and others that are close to be completed. I know it might seem unrelated, but please don't interrupt me." I say in a cold tone, giving the cerulean haired man a side glance. "All of what I'm about to show you has to remain confidential. So, let's begin with the reports of what Alt. IV has produced in these last months. Now then, allow me to present to you a new operating system for our TSFs, the XM3."

Despite giving them only a summarized explanation, all of them are bewildered at the numbers and footage I'm showing them. Isumi then steps up and gives her report as the Captain of the Valkyries, noting the differences they felt at first, and a short explanation of all the new movements they could do with it once they had gotten used to it's quirks, all the while the respective footage was playing. Once she finished, I addressed them again.

"As you can see, the research of Alt. IV allowed me to create this OS, I used this as a test of sorts for what I had built at the moment, but never did I thought I would get this results." Sadly, I don't think I should mention your name here, since she would be very angry if I did. "Alt. IV has given us an incredible upgrade for our fleet of TSFs. Since I believe it to be a necessary addition to the A-01 Wing, I wish to ask the UN and the Empire to allow me to conduct a test for the XM3, with pilots from the frontlines or the high nobility, to be allowed to officially deploy the Valkyries with the OS on the missions that will come. Also, so that you can see the difference in performance between our current OS and the XM3 for yourselves." As much as I don't care about regulations, I can't just sortie the Valkyries in an official mission with the XM3 without notifying it to the UN's HQ. If they notice a difference with the data link, it would bring me a lot of unnecessary bureaucratic problems.

"I think it's clear this is something we need to roll out ASAP." A gray haired man of the HC spoke up. "If the data speaks the truth, then this could save many lives and equipment on the Eurofront and the Suaez Canal front. Not to mention how important it could be for the future of the Far East front. I suggest we perform the testing in a week's time."

"Now, let's not be hasty." The Prime Minister spoke up this time, closing his eyes as he stroked his beard. "While this numbers are amazing, they are in the end just that. Numbers of an untested OS. I do not think it wise to pull valuable pilots from the frontlines for just a test. And while important, I believe Yokohama Base has more pressing matters than the test of new OS. We still have not heard a thing about the 00 Unit or it's estimated performance." He finished narrowing his eyes at the monitor. Huh, so that's where you stand…

"Kurechika-dono." Her Purpleness talked as she slowly entwined her fingers together. "I think we would all benefit from this. If the IJA could adopt the XM3, we could greatly improve the survival rate of our troops and protect our shores more efficiently. And that's without taking into account how useful this would be for the UN and the war on a worldwide scale. The data provided by the A-01 Squad is more than enough proof of it's potential, wouldn't you agree?" Kurechika rearranged his glasses before answering her.

"Your Highness, according to the data, the TSF's joints wear out much more faster with the use of this OS. We are barely keeping up with the demand of spare parts, so even if this OS would allow us to perform better, it would be attached to a much higher maintenance cost. We also cannot ignore that it would take a significant amount of time for our surface pilots to learn how to make the most out of it. I believe we should pour our scarce resources somewhere else."

"If you excuse me, Prime Minister." I address him, smiling a bit. "Yokohama Base has developed a new simulator to aid pilots in learning the XM3. We also have developed many different programs that could be used in the training of future Cadets. Piatiff." She sends them the next batch of data. And this time, all of them are surprised. Except for the members of our HC, of course.

"XO, how did you come up with this?" This time it's the British woman from the Security Council, looking utterly baffled at the data of the consoles. To think this entertainment hardware would turn into such a valuable tool.

"That is my secret. Please do take a minute to read the data of both of them. Isumi also has a report ready."

I again briefly explain to them the functions of the MMTS and the WMTS when they ask their doubts away, and then Isumi gives her report with her and her comrades' impressions on the machines. Of course, I also had to say that this was another invention done with my research for the project. Shirogane, it's truly a shame I can't give you the credit you deserve for all this, but considering this world's Shirogane's relation to Her Purpleness this might have been for the best. I'm sure she wouldn't have liked me mentioning your name in front of these people.

"With these machines, I assure you that we could easily teach our surface pilots to adapt to the XM3. And we may gain many benefits from using them to train our Cadets with all of the other programs we have developed for them. Of course, if any of you has an idea to develop another training program, I'm more than willing to hear you out later." All of them are silently rereading the data, I'm sure none of them expected this.

"Vice Commander." The head of the Ikaruga House speaks up annoyingly slow. "I've seen that these inventions are recognized as Imperial tech, yet the patent belongs to the UN. Could you tell me why that is?" Another nationalistic prick.

"Because while they were developed with Japanese parts, the funds and test personnel belonged to the UN, and through their development we used resources from my research to complete them. Thus, the machines fall under UN jurisdiction, even if they were made with Japanese tech." Not like I can let them know the HC took them from Shirogane, or that would spill all the mess the CCSE brought us. "Do not worry, my plan was to give the Empire a year of exclusive use under a trial stage, if you agreed to cooperate in their mass production. As much as I'd like to make more of these, we don't have the time nor the hands for it. Your Highness, Prime Minister, could I send you the details of the proposition now?" This will be a nice gift for you all. My neck isn't so stiff to not bow a bit when it benefits me, I do want them to stop being so hostile towards the UN after all. I'm sure they want to get their hands on these babies. Hopefully with this, you can all start to-

"Excuse me." The American representative of the Security Council spoke up, breaking my inner monologue. "If the machines belong to the UN, why does the UN give the Empire the machine's exclusive use and producing rights without first doing a bidding for their licensing rights? The US would be more than willing to mass produce this simulators. We have the industries to quickly make thousands of these in a matter of weeks, going by their schematics. We could arrange a test run in many bases on our country and in South America with ease to boot. I believe we are the most-"

"With all due respect, sir." Ikaruga answered, coldly and calmly, without even changing his blank expression. "This machines are a Japanese invention. It's only natural that they should be tested where they were created. There is no need to perform a bidding." The American glares at the screen, probably at Ikaruga. Ugh… This always happens. "I do, however, think that the Empire should have a percentage of ownership over them, albeit a small one, due to it's contribution to their creation. My fellows, I believe a mere 4% isn't much to ask? What do you think?" The other leaders of the Regent Houses shifted in their seats, some members of the HC also groaned as they grasped their chins.

This isn't unexpected, but it's still bothersome. Shirogane did want to give the Empire a small percentage according to Mooroka, and he did try to make that happen during his negotiations along Mitsuko-nee, but the UN's Undersecretary came with the news that the UN wanted total ownership over the consoles. Even I would have it hard to give them a slice of this cake, I can't waste my favors on this.

The representatives of the Security Council start arguing with the heads of the Regent Houses, courtly for now. It seems they really don't want to miss out on them for a year, I've gotten used to them by now but they are a nice pair of tech. If they react like this to the simulators, I wonder how they'll react to the rest…

"Your attention, please." Upon hearing Her Purpleness' voice, they quiet down. "While I understand my fellows' wishes, I believe it fair for us to not perceive any monetary gain from this. Let this be a show of goodwill from the Empire to the UN, to prove to all of you we are more than willing to start contributing to the war. Representatives, I do not wish to keep pushing our burdens onto the US, we have already asked much from your nation during this year. I am sure you are most upset at how the XFJ Project turned out, and at the words some of my fellows spoke during that time. Please, allow us to shoulder this endeavor. The Empire of Japan will deliver these simulators to the UN, and we shall perform their test run to correct any possible defects they may have, or to improve them with the data we gain in this year. We will share all the data we obtain from it of course, and we shall give the UN a polished product according to the standards they require. You can trust in my words, we shall not disappoint you. Please allow the Empire to prove it's worth to you all. Kurechika-dono, could you perhaps arrange a meeting with the heads of our industries? I believe we should all have a talk at large some other time."

The Prime Minister agrees, not wanting to oppose her this time. The representatives also quiet down, knowing that refusing the Shogun would mean getting into a lot of trouble. I didn't choose this day to reveal this things on a whim, nobody would want to start an argument when Alt IV. has entered it's final stage. Some of the heads do not seem happy with her choice though.

"Ahem…" Let's take care of this before they start bickering again. "Now, as you all already know, the XFJ Project has been assigned to Yokohama Base. I also would like to inform you of another development that has reached it's testing phase yesterday related to it."

I signal Piatiff again and she sends the data of the railgun. Her Purpleness seems pleased, and the people from the UN are shocked at what they're seeing. The four heads and Sakaki seem to be intently devouring the data.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you the Test Type-01X EML-Railgun. Allow me to explain the differences briefly. The standard Railgun was shrinked in size due to the change in it's ammunition. Now it carries 700 payloads of 90mm ammo. However, as you can see, it's power has barely been affected. I am proud to announce we are close to finishing it's first working prototype, and we would like to test it as soon as we can. When there is another BETA incursion from Sadogashima, I ask you to allow me to deploy the A-01 with the weapon." This time the heads and Sakaki agree to it without any arguments.

"Excuse me." Another representative, I think from France going by her accent, spoke up. "When and how was this weapon built? I was under the impression the original model was destroyed in Kamchatka a few months ago, and that it took many months and resources to get it working in the first place."

"I suppose I could show you the details." I cross my arms, looking at Piatiff once more. The dates and progression of the railgun's development are sent to all of them. "As you can see, the UN accepted to cooperate with the Empire in this mutual endeavor. Special thanks should be given to 1st Lt. Takamura of the Royal Guard, who pushed for this joint project to be a reality and has been giving the Alt. IV Research Team many good results in the short time she has been assigned to my base."

I don't like giving praise like this, but mentioning the Guard will please the nationalists present here. And she did give me better results than I expected, with her help to Tamase and the rest of the squad during their trainigs.

"Having access to it's black box, we were able to build a working prototype much faster than before thanks to the data produced during the XFJ Project. Sadly, we didn't have the resources to rebuild it as it used to be, so compromises had to be made as you can see in page 7, where all the comparisons with the first prototype are. Considering that both parties were involved in this, the EML-Railgun is a shared property of the UN and the Empire."

And I don't want to deal with any more nationalistic nonsense, so giving them 40% of the royalties is not such a big deal. The UN also doesn't want to keep antagonizing the nobility for such small matters, that's why they accepted this arrangement. I'm sure they would like to gain access to the railgun, and if they can mend their relations with the Empire while they're at it, they're killing two birds with one stone.

"And if we confirm it works as it should, I would like for it to go through the necessary bureaucratic channels as fast as possible, to allow for it's deployment during an eventual incursion into Sadogashima. And as opposed to it's prior location, we have here a way to quickly recharge it's most vital energy source." They all narrow their eyes, knowing I'm talking about the Reactor. We really would benefit from being able to extract more ODL from it. Maybe Shirogane was right, we should try to capture Sadogashima's Reactor too.

Radhabinod steps up and gives his impressions about the weapon, about how he sees it could change the tide of a battle when used wisely. Questions are answered and the representatives agree that the weapon is promising, but that in their opinion the Mk. 57 of the EU is the more versatile weapon. They do however agree that it's destructive power seems to be a bit above it, since many Mk. 57s would need to use all of it's 120mm ammo to dispatch such a large number of Destroyer-Class as the railgun could, even if it has better range and it still had it's 205mm remaining. In the end, each weapon has it's own advantages. The railgun is better fit for a defensive role, so it's perfect for our coastal defense strategies, or for a machine like the XG. Unless we managed to make a bigger, sturdier TSF who could move with it without losing speed. On the other hand, the Mk. 57's versatility and lightness make it the obvious choice for culling operations, where the railgun's weight and the need to remain stationary when firing it could endanger the mission's success and the pilot's life. It's also much easier to mass produce. However, thanks to having the Reactor here, we might be able to use it's spoils to increase the barrel life of the railgun. The Mk. 57 does not belong to the UN though, so they might want to push for it to have their own weapon, since the EU refuses to share the licensing rights of their new gun. Oh well, it's done and that's what matters. Now I can focus on making the ones for the XGs.

"Now then, let's move onto the next report. As you all know, the XFJ Project also includes the Shiranui Second TSF. Just like how Her Highness announced, we shall be restarting it's development shortly. However, that is not all we have developed in regards to TSF tech here. A certain realization brought this ideas to me, so I would like to present you all the new parts we have developed for the F-4 and F-15 alongside a brand new stealth system, as well as the results we gained with these and the Type-00C using the XM3." The hammer ain't stopping anytime soon, get used to it folks.

To say they were surprised is an understatement. Even Her Purpleness was shocked at the performance of the Kagerou with the chaff missiles Shirogane found. Of course, the HC and all the representatives lost their minds at the data, and the Prime Minister and the four heads simply didn't believe it as they all started discussing what was shown to them. Between the new parts and the XM3, the Gekishin obtained better numbers than our base Kagerou, and the Kagerou surpassed the Shiranui, even though I showed them the data of parts that are a toned down, mass produce-able version and not the top performance ones that I put on Shirogane's F-15. Of course, the real surprise came with the results the Type-00C obtained through the XM3, even if it only had the antenna and the bare minimal stealth capabilities despite making them use only infrared. Simply put, the Type-00C could stand toe to toe with the Berkut or the Raptor, going by the numbers without the stealth, with the stealth however it should have a an edge over a Berkut in the hands of a skilled pilot. Before, it would be an uphill match dependent on both pilot's skill. With the XM3, however, the Type-00C would have the clear advantage. I clear my throat before speaking up again.

"I'm sure you all realized this by now, but with these parts and the XM3 we have a simple and economic way of enhancing the worldwide frontline. I'm sure all the Strike Eagles would welcome some of these parts, and even if they didn't, the XM3 by itself should be a giant boost in performance as you can see with the limited data we gained through our tests. The same for all the F-4 variations that are still in use in the African front. That's without taking into account the stealth capabilities we could give them too."

"Forgive me for doubting you, Vice Commander." The American spoke up once more. "But you say you could best the Raptor? The battlefield dominator? The TSF that has yet to be defeated? I find it hard to believe. And while it's incredible on it's own, I don't think this stealth system can compare to that of the Raptor. Also, while it seems promising, the XM3 has not enough hard data yet, I do not think the US would be willing to fork over the Hi-MAERF Project for any of your current offerings." These proud Americans can't accept so easily that someone made something better than them. Well, I'll just have to prove it to them. You're gonna beg for it, be sure of that.

"Of course the stealth system doesn't compare." Because I saved my best pieces of tech for myself. "But considering all the setbacks the Lightning II's production is suffering, I'm sure the Eurofront would be interested on this parts, even if only on the sensors, antennas and chaff missiles. And the XM3 does need more actual data, that's why I'm asking to perform an official test run. But if the UN doesn't think they're worth it, I'll just give their licensing rights to the Empire."

"Now wait a second!" The French woman said loudly as she moved her cascading topaz colored hair to a side. "If the US doesn't have a need for the parts that's on them, but at the very least I assure you that France will be more than willing to make a bid for them."

"In the Queen's name, I say that Britain would also like to acquire this stealth system and the new OS." Said the small British woman, as she stroked her silver hair.

And with that, the representatives start arguing among themselves, with Mitsuko-nee and the other members of our HC trying to calm them down, only for the four heads to interject, saying the Empire should have exclusive access to this parts too. Of course America doesn't want another stealth system to exist. If they are the only ones who produce stealth tech, they can control how powerful the other nations' stealth capabilities are. So long as everything else is under the Raptor's level, they can always win against another army of TSFs. And if the F-22A is ever beaten… They have another one hidden behind the curtain. Not that I want to see a F-23 getting deployed. I do not want to see the American Special Force getting involved in the infighting here, thank you very much.

"I believe you can all negotiate on your own with the XO later." Mitsuko-nee cuts the five representatives, crosses her legs and continues. "Considering the Empire already acquired the license to use this new parts, I think all of us would benefit from a test run. Both for this parts and the XM3. It would clear all the doubts we currently have, and if they get the approval this could turn the tide when the project officially starts."

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." The Prime Minister again protests. "The goal of this meeting is discussing the state of Alt. IV and whether or not it's ready to begin it's operations, not to be making bids over new pieces of tech. Vice Commander, could you please give us the report on the 00 Unit? On that hinges the success of the project, after all."

"Well, if you insist. Just let me clarify something. This does have a lot to do with Alt. IV's success. As I said before, I plan on taking on the 21st Hive before Christmas so it's in my best interest to improve our firepower before that, so by presenting the XM3 and all the other developments that me and my team have produced, I was giving you all an idea of where we currently stand. I would like to avoid another Swaraj from happening under my command. And I'm sure you all do too." The men and women from the UN grimace but nod at my words, the older ones from the four heads do so too. Glad we can all agree in that. "But if you're so impatient, let's cut to the chase. First, this are the numbers of the A-01 Squad before and after the XM3 and it's change to the Type-00C. This is the current power of Alt. IV's vanguard." Piatiff sends them the data, with some footage of their trainings. "Now, as you all know, for security measures I can't show you the machine or detailed data about it, but here is the report about it's expected performance once tuned." I send them now the comparison of the expected performance between the revamped 00 Unit and the old prototype, though it still is only the bare minimal intel. "I will make the 00 Unit perform various tests in due time, so I would like to acquire the XG line as soon as possible. Which is why I'm presenting you all of this. I shall be updating you with the clear numbers after it's activated and running. This is why I wish to perform the tests as soon as possible. While we do have other means to perform the mission, I believe the XG to be the best machine we have at our disposal. I will insist on the transfer of the Hi-MAERF Project to the Alt. IV command until the last possible moment. I also would like to inform you I would like to capture the Sadogashima Hive without destroying it's core, if possible. Considering how vital the resources we could extract from it are, I believe we should try to push for it's capture. Of course, the mission's success comes first, but I would like to have another core to further push my research forward."

As I finished speaking, the members of the HC started discussing about how feasible it would be to capture a 'core' and then Shogun asked the American about the possible terms of the transfer, and the man responded very harshly that there were no plans to hand over the XGs. This caused the four heads and the other representatives to start arguing, this time more heatedly. Mitsuko-nee and Her Purpleness placated them before things got out of control. Thanks to this, though, now I know where everybody stands. I clear my throat as they started to calm down, bringing the attention to me.

"Since it's possible that the XG line is not transferred to us, I began to take my measures to make sure we use the 00 Unit's capabilities to it's fullest. If the XG does not come to us, we have plans to develop a new program to link the 00 Unit to the XM3. This is only the theoretical data, but allow me to show you all… the IST." No way in hell I'll say out loud what it stands for. 'Instant Stunt Transfer', Shirogane what were you smoking when you thought about this name? "Think of this as a revamped and enhanced Slave Mode. As you all know, the 00 Unit is a machine with unparalleled processing power. Someone on the base suggested me the idea of improving our AI and asked if it was possible to somehow reliably use Slave Mode on the frontlines. What the IST does is allow the 00 Unit to link itself with the data that's shared through the XM3's data link to control a group of TSFs, pinpointing the best possible movements and actions for each of them in real time. According to my calculations, the 00 Unit is more than capable of controlling the XG line of the Hi-MAERF Project, so a group of TSFs shouldn't pose a problem to it. Through the IST, however, it could simultaneously control an XG and, let's say, a squad of TSFs by itself. Using all the accumulated data of our best pilots at the same time, it could use the TSF under it's control on a level on par with a one of our ace pilots." I still don't know how he thinks about this stuff, but I'd be damned. If he gets his act together and I manage to make another XG for him and Yashiro to use…

"V-Vice Commander… This is… a real possibility? The 00 Unit can… control a Squad of TSF and make them perform equally to a piloted Squad?" The American's voice was almost dry. Everybody else was simply too shocked to speak up. This is on a completely different level to our current AI, who can only replicate the movements it's loaded with, and even then it lacks the quick thinking and reaction of a seasoned pilot. Who would have thought that mock battle with the Valkyries back in October would end up spawning this? Honestly Shirogane, you scare me sometimes.

"Yes, though I still need to test it to see the extent of it's usefulness. What I'm saying is, we might not need to waste more human lives on the battlefield if this becomes a reality. With the XG and a capable fleet of TSFs at it's disposal, the 00 Unit can probably recapture a Hive by itself if we drive it to it's full capabilities. Of course, we still need to support it with artillery and some piloted TSFs to clean the Laser-Classes, but we could finally start retaking Hives without risking the necks of our ace pilots on Orbital Dives. This is the reason why I wish to ask once more to the US for the Hi-MAERF Project. Simply imagine what Alt. IV could produce with both the XG and the IST working at the same time. Yokohama Base has the XM3, the simulators, the railgun and a few things more to trade for it. The sooner we test this, the better results Alt. IV will produce." As the representatives were about to speak up, I raise my hand to silence them. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, I'm sure you all need time to consult this in your respective offices. With this, my report is finished. So, allow me to ask you once more, I wish you all to give me the authorization to perform an official test run for the adoption of the XM3 and the new parts of the F-4 and F-15 as soon as possible."

I leave the silence hanging, some of them start whispering with the assistants they had with them. Let's see what they say.

"My fellows." Ikaruga speaks up first. "I believe it's in our best interest to allow a test run to occur. If the Hi-MAERF Project is of such importance, we should do all we can to try to convince America to give it to Yokohama Base. I am also very interested in the stealth tech they have produced. It is clear we have at our disposal a way to become one of the strongest armies in the world with these." A few of the representatives didn't like that comment. Of course, we do not have a positive image, and us becoming 'stronger' might sound as if we were going to start doing whatever we wanted again.

The American speaks up, rebuking Ikaruga, saying we should focus on first delivering results and cooperating with the UN instead of having delusions of grandeur. He and the head of the Saionji start arguing with him, saying the Japanese parts could make our Type-00 reach a greater performance to that of the Raptor, and that no one can negate that the technology is Imperial, even if it's under the UN, and that the Empire should have priority in it's adoption over the other armies. The Shogun has to raise her voice to pacify them. If only they knew most of this comes from the head of someone who comes from another world, and they haven't seen the Shin or the new weapons yet.

"Ikaruga-sama," The Prime Minister spoke up calmly once all parts calmed down. "the representative was clear. They have no intentions to trade the project and are not interested in the technology developed at Yokohama. While the others might be inclined to acquire the parts, it is most foolish to think that we could get on par with the other armies when we're struggling to procure our MDF with Shiranuis. We should focus our discussion on how accurate the given numbers are, and how they could enhance the performance of the 00 Unit compared to what's available now. I would like to see the 00 Unit performing a few tests with our current tech before committing my resources to this new parts." Some men on the HC nod along some representatives.

"Kurechika-dono, it is most foolish to oppose the development of Imperial technology." Ikaruga retorts. "If this inventions make their way to the worldwide frontline, we will get many eyes onto us. The Vice Commander was a member of the Imperial Research Institute, and she's the one behind all of this." Of course he mentions was on the IRI. Because that is what allowed me to do this things, sure. "Looking forward, I believe the Empire can reap many spoils from cooperating with the UN now. Think of all our nation could gain from this. This is a one in a lifetime chance to regain our footing in the world, to prove to the UN that we are more than capable of becoming the vanguard of the Far East Front. I see no reason for you to oppose this." He says as calmly as usual, but clearly showing his annoyance at the Prime Minister.

"While that is true, this isn't the time or the place to-"

"Excuse me." Her Purpleness stops them once more. "I do agree this isn't the time to make bold plans for the future. However, this is a prime chance to prove our worth to the world, to clear the ill reputation we have. Both with the success of Alt. IV and the licensing of this technology we can finally return all the favors we have received since the project was assigned to the Empire. I believe all of us want the A-01 Squad to be as powerful as it can be. Them failing in their mission is something nobody here wants."

She narrows her eyes, probably signaling the Prime Minister. He seems to have understood the message as he leans back, letting a sigh out. He might try to hide it, but he does worry about his daughter. After a short pause, she continues speaking.

"If by performing a test run we can clear the uncertainty the UN has about this new developments and prove to them we wish to sincerely cooperate again, then I see no reason to not support this. Regardless of the monetary gain and prestige we could win, the lives that could be saved with this upgrades are many, and not just in the Empire. I'm sure all of us wish to clear the air between us, so let this be a first step towards a better relation with the world. I ask you, my fellows, to also give your blessing to this." The four heads agree to it, and the Prime Minister does too later along the members of our HC. "Representatives, I would like to ask you to consider coming to watch the testing when it happens. It would make the negotiations much easier, and I would like to show you my gratitude for your continued support towards both the Empire and Alt. IV despite all that has happened since the invasion in the '98. I offer you all a room to stay on the Imperial Palace as honor guests, should you agree." While the four heads didn't like that much, the representatives agreed to give an answer along the official announcement of the test run.

Thank God she's on my side. Without her calming the waters, the four heads and the representatives would have ruined this all with their constant bickering.

I give them the final pieces of data regarding the small progress on Alt. IV and update them on my plan to retake Sadogashima, saying I'll be sending an official document to the UN's International HQ shortly. I do wish they hand over the XG soon. I'll let the Shin and the weapons be a surprise for the test run. Hopefully Shirogane is already well by then.

The usual formal goodbyes are said, and most of the monitors go dark. Except one. The others in the room leave, and after I confirm the connection is secure, I return my attention to the last monitor.

"This was a most surprising meeting, Vice Commander." The Shogun said with a small smile.

"Thank you for your support, Your Highness. It was more tense that I would have liked, that's why I hate this crowded meetings. I suppose your first briefing on the project was a pleasant one?" I usually relayed the reports through the General to her, since she was always so busy dealing with the local matters.

"Yes, it was most surprising indeed. I do apologize for my powerlessness. I'm sure my fellows' words have been very much insulting to you. Allow me to again thank you for all the hard work you have been doing, and please forgive the lackluster support I was giving you since a few months back."

"No, do not worry about that. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure you know. How is 1st Lt. Shirogane?" Of course she asks about you. Pretty sure that's the reason she made time to be on the meeting instead of letting the General take the reins again.

"He's recovering fine. Since he had to eat only D Rank rations twice a day, he was very weak after the shock he had during your talk. I've been keeping him away from the others, but he should return to his squad tomorrow." She breathes a sigh of relief, placing a hand near the base of her neck. She isn't even hiding how much she worries about him.

"Thank you, XO. Now, has he… regained any memories?"

"I haven't talked much with him these days. I've been very busy after all. But I've received no reports of him regaining memories from his past. What he has showed is a stronger rejection towards the Royal Guard." First opening her eyes in shock, then narrowing them as her lips tremble slightly she hangs her head. Let's see if I can glean anything from her to clear my suspicions. "Your Highness, if I may, could I ask you an… unpleasant question?"

"…An unpleasant question? Fine, you may. What is it?"

"Cadet Shirogane mentioned once he had a recurring nightmare. A nightmare where civilians were being killed. Not by the BETA, but by the Royal Guard. Is this nothing more than a dream or-" I stop. The Shogun's eyes were twitching, her mouth was slightly open as if she tried to speak but couldn't find words. After a few seconds, she frowns with blue fire coming out of her eyes, gazing straight at me.

"Vice Commander, why haven't you notified me of this until now?"

"Because I didn't want you to misunderstood my words. It might just be a nightmare, a dream. But going by your reaction… Could you tell me what is that about? That seems to be what's troubling his mind the most now. I don't think I could give him the correct treatment if I don't know of his circumstances." Did she really order to murder civilians in cold blood? I mean, why is she making that face to begin with? The calmness she showed during the meeting was gone, replaced by fierce but shivering eyes.

"I… I cannot tell you the details. But when he still was a 2nd Lt., Shirogane had to participate in a… cruel mission."

"What does that mean?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she returns my gaze once more, she had returned to her usual calm demeanor, but now something stirred behind her eyes as it looked like it took a serious effort for her to part her lips.

"XO, do you remember how Operation Shura's Dance proceeded and how it concluded?"

...

"Your Highness… You're telling me Shirogane took part in that mission?"

"Yes. He was part of the vanguard as always. I'm sure you know he doesn't like to sit still doing nothing." Yes, that does sound like him. "However… Sigh… He couldn't forgive himself for what he had to do for the sake of the mission, no matter what we told him. I know that you must be doubting both him and me, but I assure you no one wanted that to happen. Sacrifices had to be made when the BETA pierced our defense line. Please remember that those sacrifices were what bought you time to reallocate to Nerima from the old Hakuryou Base when the BETA started advancing straight to Yokohama. I know not of how to heal him, but please show him some kindness. I cannot express in words how much I regret the outcome of that mission, even if I was also on the field that day."

Operation Shura's Dance… The suicide mission of trying to block the BETA advancing towards Yokohama with a small force of TSFs as we also had another two fronts open at the same time, at the Tama River and near Tokyo. 90% of the infantry died, all artillery and transport equipment was either destroyed or heavily damaged. The surface pilots' survival rate was around 23%, which was a miracle given the small number they were against a Brigade-sized group. Everything went wrong when the Heavy Lasers managed to get close enough to start sniping the TSF. Between fighting the BETA, evacuating the civilians near Yokohama to safety, and buying time for us to finish transporting all of our equipment and personnel, the fight dragged on for a whole day without rest. It's what gave us the time to take all of our research to a safer location, even if only a week later Yokohama fell to the BETA.

So if a group of civilians was refusing to leave… with the invasion on Yokohama, on his home… And while Her Purpleness was also on the field… With the project on the line as well… Is that why he agreed to murder those people?

"I think I can understand his situation. But what exactly-" She cuts me off, looking again resolute as she usually does, but without the gentle tinge on her eyes, instead replaced by the screeching shape of gears melted.

"Vice Commander, I am leaving him in your care." Her tongue lashed out, careful to not let the sparks fly too much. But still, she's as pissed as I am when my equations don't add up. Just that she can't allow herself to shout or send any papers flying anywhere. "I ask you to not mention anything to him, until he himself wishes to know. I believe we should tread carefully, since the events of the mission dealt a severe harm to Shirogane at the time. Do be tactful on how you manage and deliver this to him. And, just to clarify, neither he nor the Royal Guard would ever harm civilians willingly. We are in agreement on that matter, I am sure."

"…Of course, Your Highness. Of course we are."

"Well then, I shall not hold you anymore. I will do my part negotiating on my end, and the Shiranuis 1C I promised you have already left the capital along the parts for the Second. They should be arriving shortly. Again, let me express my gratitude towards you, for all you've done for the project and for your help in the matter of the BETA being sighted on the mainland, as well as for shooting down that HSST. If you ever need anything from me, my ears are always ready to listen. And do not worry about my fellows' words, no one shall try to force you to hand over your inventions to the Empire. Well then, until next time. Goodbye." She cuts the connection after giving me a small bow.

Operation Shura's Dance… I think I already have my afternoon homework handed to me. I do wonder how-

"Vice Commander." Piatiff reentered the room, bowing to me.

"What is it?"

"I have received word from Chief Researcher Kouzuki. She told me that she had found the limit and that no breakdown happened during the morning test, despite driving the machine to it's full power. The data has been sent to your mail, according to her."

"I see. Great timing. Piatiff, call the Valkyries to the 1st Briefing Room. I'll review this data in the meantime." She salutes and leaves.

So we already found it. If he endured the machine at it's full power, that means we already tuned it to perfection. Now, we just need to analyze the data and see which method works best in suppressing his absorption.

Sigh… Today will be another long day. When was the last time I slept more than four hours again?

* * *

_Same Day, 5:46 PM._  
_(Yuuko's Office.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"So Shirogane, how do you feel?" Sensei asks as I sit on the sofa while Kasumi holds my arm.

"As if I was gonna puke yesterday's breakfast any minute now."

"Do you have to?" Sensei frowned at my words, placing a hand on her head she sighs and returns to her usual bored expression. "Well, you didn't see anything during the last test just now, right?"

"No, but my head hurts a lot. Do I have to keep using this headband?" I poke the thing Sensei said would somehow help me not absorb radiation. It's similar to Kasumi's bunny ears, black and with small blue circles on both sides.

"Yes, it's continually releasing a small amount of electricity to stimulate your brain in a certain way to prevent it from being affected by the Nucleus' effect. Using your data, Motoko-nee is preparing a medicine you'll have to inject yourself with every morning for a while, until we gather more precise data. Also, you do need a hair cut. So leave the hairband on as an excuse for now." That's… true, I hadn't realized my hair reached my shoulders now. My fringe is in the middle of my brows now, it's slightly annoying.

"Okay, I get it. So, I'm going back to the squad tomorrow?"

"Drop that displeasure, you have no idea how much those girls miss you. They might just jump on top of you when they see you." Yeah, right. Stop mocking me, dammit. Life must be nice from that high horse.

"Takeru-san, stop thinking like that." Kasumi chopped my shoulder, moving her bunny ears at me.

"Actually, I'll have you go to help Takamura now and later have you go watch your squad's evening training today. I want to see how you react, how the headband works if anything happens. And don't worry, you can still continue doing your investigations later. You're still the Deputy Chief of Hangar 90 and the people there already have some surprises for you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you want to squeeze out every drop of useful intel I could give you."

"Takeru-san!" This time Kasumi chopped my shoulder a bit more strongly.

"Shirogane, I am doing what I can to support you. Can you stop being so contrarian?" Sensei entwines her fingers and leans forward, her tone slow and cold.

"Fine, I get it. Are the weapons ready then?"

"Go and see for yourself later tonight." She shrugs as she makes herself some coffee. "Now, let me tell you that the meeting today went fine. As I promised, I didn't mention your name at all, though I do plan on giving you the proper recognition once you're stable enough. There is something I wanted to ask you about though."

"What is it?" Sensei slowly places her mug on her desk and looks at the ceiling, her eyes with hints of annoyance within. Is she still pretending we're allies? Why would she need to consult with me about anything now?

"America refused to hand over the XG." Like last time. "So, well… Do you think we should let the BETA loose during the XM3's test again?"

...

"If you do, make sure we can track the Soldiers and Warriors you release. If… If the Instructor dies again I'm gonna-"

"I get it. I'll have scouts scour the area throughly once things calmed down."

"No, that won't cut it." I glare at her as I feel the images of when Marimo-chan was devoured resurface. "You should leave a unit on the hangar besides the Valkyries so that they can go help ASAP. I know people will die… but if the only way to get the XG is by showing off in live combat, then there's nothing we can do. Just promise me you'll try to cut our losses as much as you can." She nods before taking a sip from her mug.

"Well then, let me tell you your Fubuki already arrived this morning."

"…Wait, what Fubuki?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. You completely broke your Gekishin. It's head was broken beyond repair and when you crashed one of your Jump Units broke too, along it's connector. I used your 'delicate state' as an excuse to get you a 'more robust' training unit. By the by, it has the XM3 installed on it. Go nuts against your squad from now on. Or against anyone that tries to harm you."

"I see. Thanks Sensei. So, anything else?"

"Yes, I'll be calling the pickles to escort you to Takamura." Yeah, I totally need two Royal Guards breathing on my neck right now. No problem whatsoever. "They will be keeping watch over you from now on, but know that the headband also has a mic on it, if anything happens touch the left blue circle twice and call for me. I'll send someone right away to your location."

"Got it. What's the right one for?" She smiles devilishly as she crosses her arms.

"It's connected to your Type-00C, tap it twice and it will be sent to the hangar ready for you to get in it. It has a suit inside the compartments of it's cockpit, so don't worry about not having one on if you need to run from someone. It's a lifeline in case the worst happens. Yashiro will still be going to wake you up in the cell, and nobody will get in or out of the detention barracks without me knowing, so you can rest in peace." I don't like that wording. "After you're done with your squad come back here, we're activating the 00 Unit tonight." So, Sumika dies today. I would have liked to be a bit better before I had to send her off, but I can't press Sensei anymore. It's time we began the final preparations to start Alt. IV.

"Alright, I'll be going then." I give her a nod, but as I stood up Sensei stopped me.

"Shirogane, one last thing."

"What is it?"

"After the meeting, I had a talk with the Shogun." What is this about? "Don't worry, I won't be handing you over. But she did tell me this world's you had to take part in a… gruesome mission."

"I see. And?" What is she trying to say?

"Just that. This proves that those memories are probably his most traumatic ones, that's why they hurt so much. Considering he had to fight until Lucifer, I'm sure he had to endure a lot of unpleasant things. Having to abandon Kagami must have been very hard for him."

"Yeah, Sumika did say he abandoned her during our last talk." I can't even begin to think how both of them must have felt then.

"By the way, you still haven't told me what you spoke with her that day." Sensei grasped her chin and looked intently at me.

"I just made her relieve her traumas, and that made me realize I was being an idiot again. I mean, she had to endure seeing him die here too only to later be tortured and teared apart by the BETA. What I'm going through is nothing compared to what she had to live."

"…What do you mean, seeing him die?" Why is she getting serious all of a sudden?

"You know… The BETA killed him here too, I think. Sumika told me she saw him die, how the BETA ate him in front of her. That's how it was during last loop too."

"…But that's impossible."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She looks to the ceiling, squinting her eyes.

"Yashiro, this memories of Kagami… They're from her, right? They're not memories she might have gained through the Conductor?"

"No, Sumika-san doesn't have any memories from other worlds." Kasumi answered quickly without a shred of doubt.

"Sensei, why do you say it's impossible? She said so herself. She can't lie in her state."

"I know that! But think about it. This world's you fought on Lucifer. By that point, Kagami was already just a brain. He didn't get captured by the BETA when Yokohama fell. So, how is it possible that Kagami saw him die being eaten by BETA?"

She's right… He did fight until Lucifer. But then… Wait…

"Then who did Sumika see?"

"How should I know?! Are you sure you didn't hear it wrong?" She says as she shoots a glare at me.

"Of course I didn't! She said it a few times too…"

We stay in silence for a while. What does this even mean? If Sumika couldn't have seen him die, then who did she see? This doesn't make any sense. You're telling me that data about him dying twice was right?!

"In any case, let's try to ask her again tonight before we have to kill her. If this isn't a mistake…"

"What do you think this is? I mean, there's no way he died twice, right? You told me that data had to be wrong." However, Sensei doesn't return my gaze. She keeps her hands entwined as she looks at nowhere.

"We'll see tonight what this is about. You be on your way. Yashiro, go talk with Kagami and see if you can confirm whether this memories are really her own."

We nod and got out of her office. Damn, I didn't notice it at all. If he died at Lucifer, there was no way Sumika could have seen him die. But then, what caused her to say that? Or is she insane at this point? I'll have to wait and hope Sensei can figure this out.

Speaking of Sensei, I suppose she is trying to be a bit more kind, but this is only a mask she's wearing to deal with me. She's just protecting a piece so that it doesn't go down before doing it's work. Today's tests hurt, like hell. But I saw nothing during them, even if today's nightmare was a new one. As scared as I am, forward is the only way I can go. The headband is really uncomfortable though. It's like having a phone on vibrator attached to my head.

I ride the elevator, dropping on the floor were we work on the railgun. Nobody's here yet, where are-

I instinctively look to my right as I heard something. Someone is there… Where is… Oh, there they are, coming towards me in the red dress. Their steps are almost inaudible, how can they even walk so silently?

"Oh, he's here already. Greetings, Cadet Shirogane." Mion… No, the 2nd Lt. gives me a bow with a small smile on her face.

"Greetings to you too, 2nd Lieutenants. Shall we be on our way?"

"Hmm… Why are you being so formal, Takeru? Are you still felling under the weather?" Shion's turquoise eyes narrowed at me as she smiled teasingly.

"Please do not call me by my name, 2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi. Let's go." I start walking towards the usual office, with them following me behind.

"Ahem… How are you feeling, Cadet?" Mion asks as she gets to my side.

"Fine, thanks for asking."

"I see. How were you this last few days? Are you unhurt?" She asks again, looking straight at me.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

...

"Um… Forgive the rough way we treated you during the fight. I don't know if you've been notified of it but-"

"You two are going to be keeping an eye on me. I know. It's cool, really. Whatever."

"…I see." Mion hangs her head and slows down a bit, causing her to fall behind.

"Takeru, you sound really pissed off for some reason." Shion gave a side glance as she kept walking closely by my side.

"I am merely being myself, 2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi. We have nothing to talk about, you're here to keep tabs on me. Nothing more, we're not friends." Shion frowns at my words, not breaking eye contact.

"Huh… Say, do you need a hug? You look terribly lonely right now." What did she… Why would I… Ugh! Shit, the headband acted up. It feels like having a needle on the back of my eyes.

"Shion!" Mion scolded her cousin loudly. "You shouldn't tease the Cadet like this. Please forgive her, Cadet Shirogane." Mion comes to my side and gives me a small bow as we walk.

"You just want to hug him yourself, don't you?"

"No, I don't!"

"Could you be quiet, please?" Letting my annoyance seep out I say, looking to the ground. Both of them stop arguing.

...

The short distance that remained was done in silence. As I enter, the people inside quiet down. Heh, you all most hate having the vile 'murican with you now. Whatever, I'll deal with it.

"Welcome back, Cadet Shirogane." Takamura comes to greet me, smiling faintly.

"Good afternoon, 1st Lieutenant. What do you need me to do?"

"For today just follow me, we're close to finishing the railgun so we're doing checks on it's systems and parts now. By the by, do you feel fine?" She finishes giving me a slightly worried glance, her eyes locked with mine.

"Yes, don't worry about me."

An hour and a half passed with me carrying reports for her. Good to see this is ready. Sadogashima will turn out better with it now, hopefully. Both Tsukuyomis also were helping around, carrying documents and delivering reports.

"Well, I suppose this is it for today. Good work, everyone. I'll leave the rest to the maintenance crew." The people start stretching their arms upwards, relaxing on their seats. "Cadet Shirogane, do you wish to go have dinner?"

"Sorry, but I was ordered to go meet with my squad now. If there is anything you wish to tell me, you can do so now." She takes a glance towards the cousins, that were probably looking at me. She signals the left end of the room with her chin and we move towards it.

"Cadet, allow me to be blunt. Did the Guards harm you in any way?" She says as she folds her arms and looks straight at me.

"Not physically. I was just weak due to having been eating the rations. My body couldn't take the G-Forces of my movements. That's all." That's the cover Sensei came up with, and I won't mess up in front of you. You, too, are a Royal Guard after all.

"I see. If you ever feel threatened by the Guards that are watching over you, you can talk with me. I might be overstepping my boundaries here, but I do not wish to see them treating you unfairly." Ah, yes. The good cop, bad cop approach. One is nice and supportive while the other tries to shove a Beretta through your nose. The cousins bother me, Takamura lends me her ear. Not falling for that.

"Please don't worry. This is my problem. I'll deal with it on my own. I'm sure you have more important things to do than waste your time with me."

"Cadet, it is no waste of time. I had heard you had a complex relation with the Guard, and I do not wish to see some old grudges bring problems to you. I… I know well how obnoxious the Guards can be. Sometimes our pride blinds our actions. So, if you ever need help or anyone to talk to, I'm willing to lend you a hand. Please, think of me as another fellow of yours."

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why go so far for me? I'm just a UN Cadet, you have no ties with me. Why are you being so nice to me, despite of how I attacked a member of the Royal Guard during the mock battle?"

Makes no sense. She was always nice to me, but this is pushing it to the stratosphere. What reason does she have? What does she gain from this? It has to be a lie, she's trying to make me lower my guard around her.

"I… well… I know I don't really have a good reputation but…" She drops her gaze for a few seconds, but then returns her head up, looking at me in the eye with small embers in hers. "As a fellow survivor of the Incident I wish to help you. And… I know how… hard it can be to feel rejected by everyone you meet. There was… someone in my past squad that also was… secluded by his peers, due to his background. I don't want to see something like that happening to you. I want the Empire to work with the UN, and I won't allow any acts of discrimination or aggression to happen before my eyes. I believe you are being treated unfairly. I saw the recordings and 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi was too harsh on you, even if your skill is very good for a Cadet. I know not of your personal circumstances, but please know that you can count on me if you need anything. That's all."

...

She doesn't seem to be lying, or she's a super good liar. I'll just roll with it without being a jerk.

"Thanks, 1st Lieutenant. If I ever do have problems I'll consult with you if I can. Well then, I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow." I give her a salute that she returns with her goodbyes, and I go towards the door.

As I make my way to the sim room, the cousins also follow me. Very closely. What's up with them? I mean, there's no way that they do believe I'm their Takeru. Sensei had to be lying to calm me down. I do wonder how the squad is gonna react. I want to believe they won't be openly hostile with me, but if they are I don't know what will I do. Cry rivers inside, probably.

"I didn't knew you could be so diligent, Takeru." Shion speaks up from my left, looking at me with a wicked grin.

"You barely know who I am."

"Wow, you really are in a bad mood today. Say, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Why did you call us pickles during the mock battle?" See? They don't believe it, just as I thought.

"I was angry at you for what happened during the CCSE. Forgive the rudeness. I won't address you in that way anymore, 2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi." She half closed her eyes at my answer, looking away.

"I… wasn't insulted by it. You may keep calling me by my name if you want. It would be confusing if you had to address us and you kept calling us both Tsukuyomi. By the by, since we'll be keeping watch over you, is there anything you wanna talk about with us?" Shion is being nice too. How convenient, right?

"No, really. You should just limit yourself to perform your duties."

"Hmm… You sure you don't want a hug?" She says as she gets closer, bumping her shoulder with mine, looking into my eyes with her turquoise spheres.

"S-Shion… Do not bother the Cadet. We are here to-"

"Mion, shut up." Mion glares back at her, and sparks fly between their gazes. What is this about hugs?

"Could you two stop it? We're close to the sim room."

"But do you want a hug or not?" Shion again bumped her shoulder on mine, smiling at me.

"Why would I? You're a Royal Guard, what reason could you have to-"

"As an apology. It was our fault that you had an accident, so in a way we have a debt to repay. We have to make it up to you, that's why we have been tasked with the duty of looking after you. To make sure you're fine and suffered no lasting injuries because of the fight. So, if you're feeling sad, I'm more than willing to comfort you." She gives me a wide, wicked grin as she winks at me. Does she think I'm that thirsty?

"Shion! T-That's too much, even for you! Cadet Shirogane, please pay no heed to her words. She's merely teasing you." Mion said as she also got closer to me.

Is this their ploy to get close and not let me escape anywhere? Do they think I'm gonna jump at the chance to touch them? I'm not falling for that. I pick up my pace, leaving them behind. I do wonder why I'm not snapping here. When I see Tsukuyomi-san and when I fought with her, I felt this weight on me, this uncomfortable feeling crawling on my back. With these two, however, I feel nothing out of the ordinary. Which is why I have to be extra careful, since they're here to monitor my every move.

"H-Hey… Sorry, Takeru. I wasn't making fun of you. Really, if you need anything-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I know this is part of your work, I won't do anything against you, so there's no need for you to fake being amicable after how I treated you during the fight." After how they've been treating me and how I was that day, do they really think I-

**TUG**

"Eh? Wha…"

Shion pulled my arm and in a flash got her arms under mine and gave me a hug. A very tight hug. I can smell her scent as her hair ruffles against my chin. Why is she… Ugh! M-My head… hurts… Damn, the headband is acting up. What are… this images…

"Takeru? What is it? Does your head hurt?" Shion spoke softly, looking at me with clear worry. Why is she…

"I'm fine. 2nd Lt., please let me go." I glare at her, speaking firmly.

"Shion." She narrows her eyes at me, somewhat annoyed.

"W-What?"

"My name is Shion, please call me that. But anyways, does your head hurt? Do you want to go back to your cell for the night?" I try to get her off me, but she keeps her lock on my back.

"2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi, get off me. If someone saw us, it would bring me a lot of problems." Shion tenses her brows, tightening her hug.

"Shion, he's right. Let him go. He's clearly uncomfortable." Mion pulls her sleeves, she then takes a glance at me. She's also annoyed for some reason. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Fine, I guess. But on one condition. Takeru, could you start calling us by our names?" She stares into my eyes, not showing hints of wanting to let go.

She seems to not be hostile to me, and the pain in my head is starting to calm down a bit. But… I feel like he did like them quite a bit. I mean, they were like family so maybe they used to hug each other? Are they still testing me?

"Can you tell me why are you hugging me?"

"I think hugs give people power when they're sad, that's all." Ugh! Again… "But anyways, I want you to know that we are not your enemies and it's not like we're stalking you or anything. I'd like it if we could be friendly with each other. What do you say, Takeru? Can we get along?" She tilts her head to a side and smiles at me.

To who is she talking to? To 'her' Takeru or to the 'fake' Takeru? Regardless, I can't go screwing up on my first day out, and I'm… really uncomfortable right now, with Shion pressing herself onto me. I'll admit the hug feels good, but this isn't the place nor the time to be receiving affection. And I can't be deceived by some puny trick.

"Fine, I suppose I could be less cold to you two. So… You're not actually trying to deceive me now?" I ask her narrowing my eyes, to gauge her reaction. But she smiles widely at me, letting me see her teeth.

"Of course not, I would never do that to you. You're more funny when you're acting normal, Takeru. Please relax, I'm not your enemy. So, can I hear you saying my name?" She says smiling again. Whatever, roll with it.

"Alright. I'll call you two Mion and Shion, can you release me now?" She lets me go and takes a few steps back, I breath a sigh of relief, seems like no one saw this. Thank God.

"So Takeru, how did it feel, having me cuddling up with you?"

"Shion! That's enough!" Mion grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me. "No more teasing! Cadet Shirogane, please forgive her behavior. I shall try to make her not bother you anymore."

"It's… Sigh… It's fine, really. So, you two don't have anything against me?"

"Of course not. We also are to blame for what happened to you." Mion says as she looks at me with her eyes drawing a downwards arc as they get filled with clouds.

"I'm still really curious about you, but I'll leave my questions until you're feeling better." Shion admits with a nod.

"Well… I'll try to not give you problems. Let's get along for now. By the way, I wasn't told until when you'll be keeping watch over me, can you tell me?" Sensei didn't tell me so let's see if they're willing to-

"We weren't told either." Mion says as she caresses her ponytail. "We were ordered to watch over you for an undefined amount of time. I know it's weird, but I think our superiors are just worried about your condition. Please think of us as the apology the Guard is giving the UN for causing you harm." She gives me a small bow again and Shion follows suit. They seem to be telling the truth. She didn't look away and didn't waver when she spoke. In any case, I can't get any more paranoid.

"Ok, got it. Just to be clear, I don't think I deserve any compensation, I was… I did something wrong that day too. Let's try to get along Mion, Shion." I just have to watch my back. They smile and give me a nod.

"Glad that's out of they way. So Takeru, how did the hug feel? Did you like it?" Shion said as she got closer, bumping her shoulder with mine again.

"Shion!" Mion again protested, her face now showing tinges of red.

…What is wrong with these two? They feel completely different to how they were when I met them, I don't think they're the type that hides their feelings…

…There's no way they really believe I'm him, right? I mean, even if thanks to that they're being nice to me… Are they like him too? Would they murder children if they were ordered to? Would Tsukuyomi-san or Maya-san?

_…Would Meiya do it if Yuuhi ordered her to?_

_..._

We arrive at the sim room, five pods are roaring in the rather empty room. In the monitor by the wall I could see five Fubukis attempting mission B-4. Why are they moving like that? B-4 isn't that hard, much less with the five of you doing it together. We could pass it in two groups of three last time. Maybe they have to fight against more enemies this time? Oh, there's the Instructor. As I approached the control panel where she was sitting, she started to talk, or rather yell, as little bolts of electricity appeared around her.

"Ayamine, stop breaking the formation! Mitsurugi, even if you're the vanguard, you have to remain close to your allies! Can't believe you're doing worse than last time." Ouch, she's really angry this time. If she keeps screaming like this she's going to turn into a Super Shayan Three in one go.

"Hey Takeru, is she always like this?" Shion asked, raising one brow.

"Yeah, she's very harsh. Let me go talk to her alone." They both nod as I slowly approach NotMarimo-chan.

"Sakaki, you have to cover their advance. Stop complaining about them not following the plan." She sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Seriously, this is all Shirogane's fault."

"What is my fault now?" Why is she blaming me for this? Do they hate me that much now?

"S-Shirogane?!" The Instructor looks at me, with the little bolts now appearing around her wide open eyes.

"Good evening, Instructor. The Professor sent me to watch the evening training." I give her a salute, but she stands up after pushing some buttons, puts her hands on her waist, and narrows her eyes at me. Sigh… I knew it was gonna be like this, but seeing her so displeased to see me hurts a lot.

"Why was I not notified of this? Or about your situation at all?"

"The Professor only wanted to be cautious. She told me she had sent a report to you before I came here. In it there's the data of my treatment until now. I'll be returning to the squad tomorrow morning."

"I see. Well, that's good to hear. And I suppose you're alright now? What's up with that headband?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The headband is there to keep my hair in check, that's all. I was told a Fubuki was already here for me to use and I have the XO's permission to pilot again, if you allow me to." Her gaze softens as a small smile appears on her face.

"That is good to hear. And… Oh, they're here too." She now was narrowing her eyes at the Tsukuyomis, who gave her a salute as they noticed her stare. "I suppose you cannot tell me of what happened?"

I knew they would ask, and I can't tell them the full truth, so let's activate Unlimited Bullshit Works once more.

"I got triggered by the words 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi said to me during our fight."

"Triggered?" Oh shit, this again.

"Really angry, I mean. She kept taunting me, saying I was a dirty American. After she knocked me to the ground I hit my head hard, and then I snapped. And when I tried to attack her seriously, my body couldn't take all the G-Forces of my movements, since I apparently was weak due to me only eating twice a day the rations. I won't make excuses for my behavior, I made a miss and caused the base unnecessary problems."

"Shirogane." I shivered as I heard her voice, I saw her eyes tense up, clearly angry. Sigh… "What happened that day wasn't your fault." …Huh? "1st Lt. Tsukuyomi was using a private, encrypted connection to talk with you. What she did was violating our regulations. The Royal Guard is the one responsible for this accident, you just defended yourself. That being said, were your comms damaged? I was trying to reach out to you during the fight, but you didn't answer."

…Why does she sound so worried now? Why is she blaming the Guard? The people here shouldn't think badly of them, is she… Right, she might be trying to not make me suspicious. She is another one of Sensei's pawns. This angry woman isn't our Marimo-chan, she has no reason to be kind to me.

"I don't recall hearing you, so that might have been the case. Regardless, I'll try to not give you any more problems, I'll do my best to keep my temper in check." I already screwed up during the CCSE and she didn't believe me then, she took the chaser's side. Endure it, they're not your comrades.

"Well, I am glad to have you back. You just keep being yourself and things should return to normal once more. You don't know how troublesome this days have been." She lets a sigh escape her lips as she hangs her head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the monitor." I turn around and I see two Fubukis chasing a few Kagerous. But their movements are…

Mion and Shion were also looking at the monitor, arms folded. One Fubuki boosted forward, sword at the ready, but it's timing was off and it ended up destroying a building while the Kagerou again escaped it's grasp. B-4 was a chase mission, if I'm not mistaken, and despite the crowded urban environment we never had much trouble with it, not even on my first loop.

"Since when have they been stuck in that mission?"

"Since the fourth, they couldn't do it in two separate groups, so I decided to try making them all fight together today. And look at their awful performance." The Instructor folds her arms as a scowl makes its way to her face.

"So… Why were you saying that's my fault?"

"Because since you left, their performance dropped faster than a brick thrown into a lake. You have no idea how happy they looked this morning. When we went to the hangar for today's mock battle and they saw the sixth Fubuki being docked right next to the others, they all smiled without hiding how so obviously relieved they were. They thought you were coming back, and so did I. But, well, once I confirmed we still had no news about you and that you weren't coming back, they again got depressed. Really, can you teach them to fight without you? I'm not scolding you or anything, it's just frustrating to not be able to get them out of their slump. I tried almost everything I could think about, and nothing worked." She says as she drops her gaze, unable to keep looking at the monitor as one Fubuki was shot down.

"You mean… They don't hate me?"

"Huh? Why would they hate you?"

"You know… I attacked a Royal Guard, and I'm an American and all that." She narrows her eyes at me, shaking her head.

"Shirogane, I think you were worried about this last time too. Look, nobody here thinks badly of you. On the contrary, the girls have missed you more than what you think. Well, I was also worried about you. The Professor didn't give me a single report about you, I truly feared you got seriously injured or worse. It's actually pretty insulting to hear you say that. Do you really think your comrades would turn their backs to you so easily?"

"Well… With how much everybody here takes pride in the Empire and seems to hate foreigners…" My gaze drops to the floor, I know I'm not welcome here. I feel a pat on my shoulder. As I look at her again, I don't see the harsh eyes of the Instructor. For the first time since I came here, I saw the gentle light of Marimo-chan in her eyes.

"Shirogane, I can understand why you would think that. When I agreed to work for the UN, I was also scorned by my fellows. I know the girls have treated you badly when you had just arrived, but I think they already learned their lesson. All the Japanese personnel that works here was also given the cold shoulder by some of our past comrades, so I can guess how this must be for you. I can't speak for the Guard or for the girls, but I don't think badly of you. I know how… hard it is to be the lone survivor of your unit, to then come back home and be scorned by your peers." Her eyes got mired by dark clouds.

Right… Marimo-chan lost her unit when she first served the Empire. During our last talk… She told me she too lost her comrades time and again. And in this harsher world she must have gone through something worse than that. But…

"So Shirogane, if I ever see them being hostile with you again, I'll give them the scolding of their lives. If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm more than willing to listen. And don't worry about getting angry sometimes, I did that a lot when I was both in training and after being assigned as the Instructor of the 207th Cadet Squad. That's how I gained the nickname 'Mad Dog'. So, what will you do if you're ever troubled, Cadet?"

"I'll come talk with you?" She smiles and gives me a nod.

"Precisely. You are the most hardworking Cadet I've ever trained, so don't let a bunch of harsh words take you down. And…" She gets a bit closer, covering her mouth with her hand. "If the Royal Guards ever do as much as show a hint of aggression towards you, you come straight to me. I'll talk with Yuuko personally about your situation when I have the chance. We clear?"

"Crystal, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, let's see how long your squad lasts now." She turns around and returns to her control panel.

…Dammit, don't cry. I didn't… expect her to… Or am I just a gullible idiot? C-Couldn't she be lying to get me to trust her? I mean… Going against the Guard would only get us in trouble, and they're the hands of the Shogun. Why would she show me so much kindness? I'm not special, I'm just cheating. I did this who knows how many times, that's why I'm so good. And with Sensei taking credit for all my inventions, what does she…

No, wait. Sensei wants me here until she gathers enough data about the Nucleus. If I get negative, I might snap at the Guard, bringing her more problems. So, it's obvious what's going on here. She ordered everybody to either ignore me or be considerate to me. That way I won't snap, and she can keep the Shogun at bay with whatever excuse she gave Yuuhi. Until I'm not useful anymore or Yuuhi asks for my head.

Well, she said she was developing a way to stop the memories, so next should come my stabilization. And anyways, I'm here to fight for Sumika and Kasumi, I won't risk myself to fall to no one's tricks. Don't be an idiot, don't start confusing them with your past squadmates again.

I move back, and remain glancing at the monitor. Boy, aren't they moving like crap. Are they doing this on purpose? It has to be that, how the hell could they be doing this many fuck ups otherwise?

"Shirogane, did they always pilot this badly?" Mion comes to my side and leans on the iron bars.

"No, they didn't use to be this bad."

"Any ideas why they're like this now?"

"No, not a clue."

"You think maybe they miss you?" Shion said as she came closer, smiling wickedly again.

"Shion, don't tease the Cadet. Anyway, it is most worrying to see them like this. Their performance wasn't bad at all during the mock battle. Cadet Shirogane, did you usually train all together?"

"No, we trained in groups of three. They shouldn't have problems doing this training all together." I say as I put both of my hands behind my head.

"I see. Well, hopefully you can help them regain their stride. By the way, why are you using that headband?" Mion asked timidly, not meeting my gaze for some reason.

"It's just that my hair is too long now, so this way it won't get in the way."

"Oh… That would be troublesome, yes."

"What is it, Mion? You wouldn't be hoping that he takes it off, right?" Shion smiles at her cousin, with a finger near her lips. Mion narrowed her eyes at her, and answered as she caressed her ponytail once more.

"Why would I want that? Shion, do not tease-" Shion bumped her shoulder with mine again, smiling joyfully.

"You see, Takeru. Mion likes boys with long hair." Her comment made Mion blush and glare at her.

"Shion! What are you-"

"Um… Shion, can you stop teasing her?" I know I should be on my guard, but they're making me feel bad. This is just like when my classmates were teasing me when I got together with Sumika.

"Oh, I'm not teasing her. I'm warning you, don't take that headband off. Else, Mion might just take you to a forest and-"

"Shut up!" Mion, face turned crimson, leaped at Shion and covered her mouth."A-Ahahaha! D-Don't mind her, Cadet Shirogane. She's just being mean to me, she loves to tease me all the time." I mean… That's fine and all, you can do whatever you want so long as it doesn't bother me but…

"Um… Mion? Shouldn't you let her go? Her face is turning blue…"

She looks at her and flinches back, releasing Shion. The turquoise one, clearly angry, smiles like a devil. I don't like this. Why are they even fighting like this in the middle of the sim room?

"You're so horrible to me, Mion. Don't you agree, Takeru?" She asked in a weak voice, which startled me a little.

"I… err… Kinda? Can you please not fight? The Instructor might-"

"So Takeru, how should we punish Mion?" She isn't listening.

"Come on, now. I don't know what you're allowed to do in the Guard, but please stop quarreling." She looks at me bringing one finger to her cheek, those turquoise spheres looking straight into me.

"Alright, I won't get angry." Thank Go- "On one condition." She says, lifting one finger upwards just like in that memory I saw.

"Shion, don't give us more problems. We shouldn't-"

"So Takeru, can I ask you something?" Mion closes her eyes, fists shaking, as she was again ignored.

The thing is… This might all be an act to ask me something uncomfortable. First, they make me lower my Guard with their playful act, and then they send a curve ball at me. Refusing is a bad idea, let's take them on.

"What is it?"

"Can you give me a hug?"

...

Wait, what?

"…You want me to give you a hug? Here?"

"Yes. Mion hurt me a lot, choking me like that. Don't you feel sorry for me?" She casts her eyes downwards, looking as if she were about to cry, as she again bumped her shoulder with mine, looking up at me.

"Shion… Stop that. We are here only to oversee his routine, we are being an inconvenience to him. Cadet Shirogane, please ignore her." Mion glared at Shion, and the other returned the glare.

…What the hell are they doing? Do they think I'll fall for this? Do they think I'm so stupid? Stop mocking me, dammit. Why would two prideful Royal Guards act like this in front of a faker?

"So Takeru, can you-"

"No, stop messing with me. Who would want to give you a hug?" I shake her off me harshly. If they think I'll lower my guard so easily, they have another thing-

"…W-Why?"

Her sudden change left me tilted. She spoke in a small, weak voice. Her eyes were still downcast, but they now looked concerned for real.

"D-Did I upset you, Takeru?" She looks at me in the eye again, her lips shaking a little, her turquoise spheres shivering.

"Yes, honestly. It feels as if you were making fun of me. Why are you being so friendly anyways? You two literally tried to kill me during the CCSE." Both of them dig their gazes into ground.

"Um… Forgive me for how I treated you during our fight. I really shouldn't have done that. We're just trying to be nice, since we'll have to be near you for a long time. We had no intentions to offend you, please forgive us." Mion said sincerely, giving me a small bow. Shion did the same.

They… seem to be telling the truth. The headband is slowly acting up again, but why do I feel no hostility from them? Is the headband alone enough? Or am I being deceived? I mean, if they were related to him, these two are also murderers.

...

No, don't snap. My world is on the line, I can't let this get in the way. Stay cool, Takeru. Grin and bear it.

"Sigh… Alright. I suppose I was also unnecessarily rude now. So, you want us to get along?"

"Of course!" Shion perks up, getting closer. "Forgive me if I offended you, can you let this go Takeru?" Looking at her eyes, I don't see the menacing Tsukuyomi in her. She somehow reminds me of my world's Tsukuyomi right now.

"Okay, I get it. I'll try to be more friendly with you. But can you two stop quarreling so much? It would be troublesome if you kept that up."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll do my best to not let Mion get to me." She said, smiling joyfully.

"What? But you're the one that's always-"

"See? She's at it again." Shion said teasingly as she leaned on my arm, making Mion frown at her.

"Um… Can you stop doing that?" I move back, taking Shion off me. She again looks at me with a weird glow in her eyes and then looks away, dropping her shoulders.

"Ahem… I do hope we can get along from now on, Cadet. I'll try to not make you uncomfortable during our stay here, and I'll try to keep Shion from bothering you too much."

"Same. Let's get along, Mion." She makes a small smile as she nodded. Last thing I need is them getting openly aggressive with me on my first day back.

They asked me a few more questions about my routine, to know where they should go tomorrow. I don't feel that pain on my head again, so the headband most be working wonders now.

After a short while, the last Fubukis on the monitor got shot down and all the sims stop moving. The Instructor gestures me to go along her, and I follow behind her as we go towards the girls.

"Instructor, forgive us for… Shirogane-kun?!" Chizuru came to us, probably trying to take the blame, but she stopped in her tracks as she saw me. Let's see how they react.

"Sakaki, what did you… Takeru?!" Meiya's eyes shot wide open when she saw me too.

"Ahem… Squad, line up!" The Instructor shouted, making the girls from a line immediately. They all were staring at me though. "First, your performance today was lacking again. Shirogane here was watching the entire time and was disappointed with your movements." What? I came here in the middle of the… She sends me a gaze, winking once. Ooh… So that's what she's trying to do. "Do any of you have an explanation for this?"

"Excuse me, Instructor. Why were we not told that Takeru was coming to watch? Why didn't he take part of the exercise with us?" Meiya sounds bothered as she kept looking at me, slightly furrowing her brows.

"Mitsurugi, that is not what I asked you. So, none of you have any explanation? Maybe you finally ran out of excuses?" They all look to the ground, but then Chizuru steps forward.

"It was my fault again. I faltered when my plan didn't work."

"You've been doing this mission for three days now. Well, not like I expected you to suddenly cruise through it, but having you all fail again is quite a shock. No point in beating a dead horse, you're all dismissed. I am expecting you to start getting results soon, or else your scores will only keep plummeting. At this rate, I don't see any of you getting commissioned. That's all for today." She turns around and after giving me one last look, she goes her way out of the sim room. So she thinks I can get them out of their slump? Well, let's see if they even want me around them now.

"So… Good evening, guys."

"Takeru, how are you?" Mikoto came to my side, clouds filling her twisting eyes.

"I'm fine now. So, how have you all been?"

"Well… fine, mostly." She looks to the ground, dejectedly.

"Um… Shirogane-san, why were you away for so long?" I tell them the explanation, seeing their reactions. Except Kei, they seemed a bit surprised I didn't get injured. Or maybe they're disappointed. "So, you're not hurt?"

"No, I'm alright Tama." She smiles faintly after hearing my answer.

"Um… Shirogane-kun, are you coming to train with us tomorrow?" Chizuru asked as she grabbed one of her elbows with her other hand.

"Yes, that's the idea Sakaki. Don't worry, I'll keep my temper in check, I won't cause you more trouble." Let's see how you react to-

"Takeru, what are you saying? You never caused us trouble." Meiya took a step forward, pursing her lips. "Please don't be so tense, we have no reasons to be upset at you."

"You mean you're not angry I attacked a Royal Guard?"

"She was at fault for taunting you, and even then, she went too far. Your Gekishin was destroyed, and you got sent to the infirmary for three days. Are you sure you're alright now? You're not in pain?"

"No, I'm good. Don't worry."

"I see." She relaxes her posture a bit. "So Takeru, you saw the training right? What… What did you think?" All of them gaze at me nervously. This feels… like when I came back after being in the detention barracks the first time around. Were they ordered to be nice with me too? Or are they being honest?

"You did surprise me, moving like that. What happened? You all didn't make that many mistakes before."

"My plans haven't been up to par, really." Chizuru says, drilling her gaze tot he ground. "It's my fault we're stuck on this mission."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself."

"She's right, though." Kei, do you have to? However, Chizuru didn't retort. That's weird.

"As much as I'd like to deny it, Ayamine is right. Well, I'll have to get used to go with flow on my own. Anyways, I'm glad to hear you're alright. We really feared the worst, since they kept us in the dark for so long." She looks at me worriedly, but giving me a small smile.

"Thanks… Really." They don't seem to be lying. Are they really not upset at me?

"So Takeru, did you see your Fubuki already?" Mikoto spoke up as usual, trying to leave the depressing talk behind.

"No, I was told just before coming here I was going to be using one from now on. Hopefully I don't trash this one too."

"Takeru, you should not worry about that. 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi was the one at fault." Meiya scolded me, arms folded. But that's not what I was talking about. I always end up thrashing my Fubuki, so hopefully that doesn't happen again.

"Thanks, but… well… Sigh… You're really not upset at me for what I did?"

"Of course we're not. Why would we be angry at you, Shirogane-san?" Tama said puffing her cheeks a bit. "The Guards weren't harsh only to you. I was… Well… T-They said many harsh things to me too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I told you I used to be part of the nobility, right? They don't really like me." Tama looks down, half closing her eyes. So those bastards also treated her badly? Fucking Royal Guards…

"Tamase speaks the truth, I heard how they badmouthed her during our fight. It was truly shaming, how could they act like that? Remembering that is enough to anger me all over again." Meiya's eyes were spewing purple fire once more.

"So, I know you must be worried after what happened, but don't be so tense Shirogane-kun. We really… missed you." Chizuru looked away as a small blush appeared on her face.

So… They don't hate me? I can tell they're not lying. But why though?

"So Special-kun…" Oh, here comes Kei. I wonder what sass she'll throw at me now.

"What's up, Ayamine?"

"…The headband looks good on you." She gives me a smirk. I don't get her, not like I could ever decipher what was going on in that head of hers.

"Right… Why do you have that headband, Takeru?" Mikoto tilted her head, looking at the thing curiously with a finger on her chin.

"Well, I should have gotten a hair cut already, so I have this thing on so that my hair doesn't bother me."

"Huh… You do look good with it." Mikoto, don't look at me like that please. It's embarrassing.

"A-Anyways!" Meiya raised her voice, looking bothered for some reason. "It is a relief to have you back, Takeru. How have you been feeling these days?"

"Fine, really." No way I can tell them of how I'm feeling, with all the times I had to get in that thing.

"Well, if you need anything, we are all more than willing to help. Oh, do you want to go review the lectures we had on these days?" Meiya said, crossing her arms and giving me a smile.

"You know I can't, I'm still under my punishment."

"Shirogane-san, you're still under that? B-But you were harmed because of it, shouldn't you-"

"It is what it is, Tama. I'll just deal with it. Well, I don't have authorization to stand around for long. I'll see you tomorrow." I give them a nod and wave at them, they all nod and smile back.

Well, I didn't expect this. I was convinced they would at least be reluctant to talk with me, going by how they were when I made them suspicious last time. Why didn't they react badly? Do they trust in me that much now? No, remember how they were before the CCSE. Something doesn't add up here. Why aren't they getting negative?

"Takeru." I turn around and see Meiya coming towards me. "Do you have a minute?"

"What it is?" Is she coming to confront me about the fight? What could she want to say now?

"Say, are you truly alright?"

"Yeah? I said so just now." She sighs and comes a bit closer.

"I am not speaking about your injuries. You're really tense, why are you so openly distressed? Did… something happen while you were in the infirmary? Did the Royal Guard said anything to you?" She fixates her gaze on me, holding her breath.

…Right. You're a pawn of Yuuhi too. Were you ordered to keep tabs on me too?

"No, I just have Mion and Shion watching over me, as a form of apology. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You're still calling them by their names?" Again she narrows her eyes at me. Is she… jealous? Even if she is…

"They insisted I called them that. Look, I can't stand around chatting. Do you need anything?" Meiya hangs her head, drilling her gaze into the floor once more. Hesitantly, she spoke up again.

"Are you upset at me?"

"Why would I be upset at you?" This feels like that call she gave me after the tournament.

"W-Well… during the mock battle you didn't reply when I spoke to you, and you're avoiding my gaze now. Have I done anything that has made you angry?"

"No, I'm just tired today. That all?" She again looks down as her hands cannot seem to calm down.

"U-Um… Takeru, I wanted to tell you that… if you need anything, I am here for you. I don't know what happened during your bout with Tsukuyomi, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I owe you much, so do not hesitate to rely on me. If something is bothering you, you may confide in me. A predicament of yours is also mine."

…I feel like we had a conversation like this before. She's being honest, that much is obvious to me. However… Do I want to rely on her? Is this Meiya someone I can trust? If she's loyal to Yuuhi… She, too, might be like him.

"…Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine, really. Night, Meiya." I turn around, going my way towards the hallway.

"Ah… Wait, Takeru." Meiya followed me. Why is she being so insistent?

"Hm? What is it now?"

She starts fidgeting, moving her gaze from the ground to me. She takes one last breath and again stares at me, her usual shine back in her sapphires.

"I… I really am glad you're alright. I promise you I'll do my best in our trainings from now on. So… What I want to say is… Please do not be so down. We all have missed you this days, and nobody sees you badly. I don't know what you went through, but know that we truly do not wish you gone. And again, if you ever need anything, I am here for you. Nobody can protect it's life alone, right? So do not hesitate to rely on us." She said with her usual resolute tone, her sapphires glistening at me.

...

If I ever need anything, huh? She's just like the other Meiya. She's always looking out for me. I'm being an idiot again, aren't I? She's not the type to hide her feelings. If she says something, she means it. If there's someone I can trust here, it's her.

"Thanks, Meiya. And sorry for being cold to you right now, I'm just tired today." I give her a small bow. Why do I always end up being a jerk to her one way or the other?

"It is fine. I know you must be still in bad shape. Well, see you-"

"Hey, Takeru. How much are you going to make us wait?" Shion was coming towards me, pouting. Seriously, you're telling me she's a Royal Guard?

"Shion… Why is she calling you by your name?" Oh shit, the fire again. So she _was_ jealous.

"Oh, Meiya-sama. Good evening." She salutes her and Meiya returns the gesture. The other four were coming closer and stopped when they saw Shion. Mion then also came towards us, giving me an apologetic look while scratching her head.

"Shion, why are you calling him by his name?" Meiya crosses her arms and sends a menacing glare at Shion, who smiles widely as she gets closer to me.

"We're on good terms now, right Takeru?" Ugh… The headband is acting up again. So she was like this with him too?

"Shion, I told you to stop leaning on my arm." I should be on my guard with her, but she's making me feel as if I were talking with one of my friends from college. What kind of relation did you have with him? Why does she insist so much on being this close to me? I shake her off again, not wanting to endure Meiya's piercing glare any more.

"Ooh, so scary." She gives me one of those wicked grins of her. I don't like this. "I mean, I already hugged you, what's this little thing compared to that?"

You fucking bitch… You're enjoying this, aren't you? Mion facepalmed, sighing in exasperation. She's clearly done with Shion's shit. So this isn't an act… Which means they do think I'm their Takeru? How?! I literally screamed at Yuuhi! How could you believe I'm him?!

_"Takeru… What does that mean?"_ Not only Meiya, but the other four were also giving me the stink eye. I expected them to be hostile with me today, but never did I thought that it would be because of something like this.

"Look, Meiya. She just hugged me out of nowhere."

"He's right, Shion just pushed herself onto him. Do not look at him in such a way please, he did not do anything indecorous." Mion, you may be on Yuuhi's side, but thank you.

"What do you mean, _she pushed herself onto Takeru?_" I think we just made it worse, look at those pyres of purple fire. I really do not like it when she gets jealous. Shion giggles, leaning on my arm again. Even the others are getting upset. Except Kei, she's grinning from ear to ear.

"Shion, come on. Stop leaning on me and explain yourself." I glare at her and receive a smile in answer.

"It was nothing, really. I saw he was sad and decided to cheer him up in my own way. He did seem to enjoy it, having me cuddling up with him. Didn't you Takeru?"

"Yeah, keep messing around. What could go wrong with that? Would be such a shame if someone went to ask the XO to forbid you from getting close to me, am I right?"

"Huh?! Now, don't be a jerk Takeru. I'm just teasing you." She moves back, pointing one finger upwards, giving me a side glance.

"Sigh… See, Meiya? She was merely teasing me like this. It was nothing more than… Meiya?"

_"So he likes to be hugged when he's sad? I mean… could I also…"_ She's whispering something now. Please tell me she didn't get angry. Just when I had seen she was really worried about me…

"Meiya?"

"Huh? Ah… Sorry, I was just… So, she was merely being herself, huh?" She looks away, folding her arms again.

"Yes. Much to my displeasure."

"Hey! Takeru, what does that-"

"Shion, let's wait in the hallway." Mion grabs her shoulders and drags her away by force. See? Girls with ponytails are the better ones.

"So, I'll have to endure their company until whenever it is they're called back. They're here to keep an eye on me, as an apology for what happened during the battle."

"I see. Well, if that's all that happened… Anyways, I'll hold you no longer. See you tomorrow, Takeru."

"Yeah, see you all tomorrow." I wave at them again and go towards the hallway, where the cousins were arguing.

"You really shouldn't do that. You're just causing him problems!" Mion was scolding her, she looks like Tsukuyomi-san when Meiya got drunk.

"Tch… I was just trying to get him in good mood."

"Thanks for the gesture, but please don't do that again." I approach them, glaring at Shion. She just gives me a small smile. Sigh…

"Forgive the trouble, Cadet Shirogane." Mion gives me a small bow. At this point, I don't know if I can trust in you two or if you're just very good actors.

"It's alright, really. If you do this again, though, I'm serious about asking the Professor to forbid you from approaching me. I really would like us to get along, but if you keep messing with me…"

"Fine, I get it." Shion crosses her arms, faking a pout. "So, you don't mind us being with you?"

"Sigh… Just stop teasing me. I really don't want any more problems with anyone." I really don't. And if everybody wasn't lying… I'm truly glad they don't see me badly. Though, I still have to be careful around you two. You are here to keep tabs on me. And… If they ever ask me to go back to the Guard with them, I'm gonna say no. Who knows how they'll react then?

"Alright, I'll keep the teasing to a minimum. So Takeru, are you going back to your cell?"

"No, I have to go report to the XO. After that I'll go directly to my cell. It's alright, you can leave for today."

"Can we accompany you to the elevator?" Mion asks, gazing at me with glowy eyes.

"If you want to." I shrug as I start walking towards the elevator, with them following behind.

Can I trust in what they told me today? I mean, it is awfully convenient that everybody told me the same thing. 'We're here for you if you need us.', it's almost as if everybody was acting under the same script. I don't think Meiya and the rest were lying… But… I mean, what would they gain from that? What would Sensei gain from making them lie, aside of making me more paranoid? Or did she think I would be happy? Whatever, I'll just ask her if she had anything to do with this. If she thinks she can keep manipulating me, she has another thing coming to her.

…That being said, in just a few minutes… Sumika will die.

I hope I can be enough to send her off. I know I can't save or heal her, but I gotta do my best. And I have to heal the 00 Unit, without ruining another Sumika's life to do so this time. There's also the matter of his death, I wonder what's up with that?

But anyways, even if everybody was lying, I have a mission to complete. And I will not-

"Hey, Takeru. Why are you looking so serious?" Shion was again intruding on my personal space.

"Shion, I told you to not get so close."

"Oh, what is it? Are you embarrassed?"

"Shion, stop that! You're bothering him."

"What? Nobody's watching."

"Listen here, you can't just link your arm with mine just because." She smiles at me as she releases me.

"Now, now. Don't get so mad. You got all quiet and serious, so I got a bit worried. I am watching over you, so it's obvious I'll try to cheer you up when I see you sad." She again points one finger upwards, puffing her chest.

"Sigh… Mion, is she always like this?" She nods while giving me another apologetic look.

"Yes, she's always been like this. Are you upset?"

"Not really. Just surprised you're so casual with me. Thought you would be more hostile, going by our prior encounters." Mion seems to relax a bit, returning a small smile at me.

"Well, we are trying to be civil. Oh right, do you want us to go wake you up tomorrow?"

"No, don't worry. I can manage on my own. You just wait on B3F for when I go get my breakfast."

"Deal then. Who would say you'd ask us to have breakfast with you so openly, Takeru? Aren't you an assertive man!" Shion says, giving me another wicked grin, as Mion again berates her with a light blush on her face.

Sigh… I frankly don't know what to think about you two anymore.


	39. Break Your Heart, Break Free

**Update: Most grammar errors fixed, I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Break Your Heart, Break Free**

* * *

_December 6th, 09:12 PM._  
_(Yuuko's Office.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Shirogane, do you really think I could make everyone on base say the same speech?"

"If someone can, that's you." Sensei sighs, dropping her shoulders a bit.

"Look, I gain nothing by doing that. It's clear it would only have gotten you more paranoid, and that's the last thing I want now. Though, I do wonder why the pickles treated you like that. I knew they thought you were him, but to go and hug you like that… You certainly seemed to be enjoying it though, play boy." She smirks at me as she finishes making herself some coffee.

I'd like to say I didn't, but I really needed a hug, or a show of affection at the least. While it did make my head hurt, it did feel nice. But it did make my head hurt, and I still don't know what to think about those two. Also, it made me remember the times I was together with my old squadmates, and now I feel even more lonely.

"Sigh… Fine, sorry for getting paranoid. So, did this thing do it's work?" I tap the headband a few times, then I ruffle my hair.

"Yes, the data shows that it managed to hold back the absorption, partially at least." Sensei then drinks a bit more coffee, she does look terribly worn down. Those growing eye bags tell more than any words she could use to describe whatever she's doing deep into the night. "Also, Yashiro confirmed Kagami has yet to inherit any memories from other worlds. So, we now have to confirm whether you heard that right or not."

"Got it. So, hypothetically speaking, what do you think is going on here, if she confirms what I heard?" She grimaces, laying her mug in the table.

"I have a few theories, none of them pleasant."

"Care to elaborate? It's weird seeing you so solemn about something." She heaves a sigh, closing her eyes for a bit.

"Let's say he did die in the Fall of Yokohama or inside the Hive. If Kagami speaks the truth, then who replaced him after that? Let me remind you that all American forces were no longer present at the time, and the UN ones were under my command, or under the local HQ, who was trying to desperately mend our relations with the nobility to not have Alt. IV scrapped by the International HQ. The terrorist presence was wiped clean after the attack of the '97 too, so it also couldn't have been the RLF. There was no one who would have benefited from something like that at the time, and there was no time to prepare for something like it either. With all the shuffling of units that happened during the Invasion due to the gigantic losses we suffered, there is no way someone could have tracked him down and have a replacement at the ready near him, waiting for his death. It's just not feasible."

"But then if he didn't get captured or died in the fall, Sumika could never have seen him die. Is there any possibility that another conductor came to this world before me?"

"That's impossible." She counters immediately. "Nothing on the scale of a G-Bomb was detonated in the Empire before, so no link to create a conductor could have been made between worlds. And don't forget that what what originally made you a Conductor in the first place was Kagami, going by the last conversations you mentioned."

That's also true. I mean, the existence of a Conductor based on my existence happens because of Sumika, and I even if I don't know how I traveled back in time for sure, a Conductor can't be created in a few days. The original Conductor took a bit more than two years for the link to bring me from my original world, or my information to be precise. Though… I do wonder sometimes. What world was I originally pulled from? And why do I always go back to the 22nd? Sensei again sets her mug on the table, moving her neck in circles as she continues.

"My first theory is that Kagami is insane, way past the point of no return. If that is the case… I don't have to tell you what we will have to do to tune the 00 Unit." I frown, knowing full well what that entails. "The other possibility is that she is telling the truth, but is misremembering something. Perhaps her fixation with this world's you distorted her memories, perhaps she deceived herself into thinking that he didn't abandon her, that he died fighting for her. We would have it hard, making her like a normal human again, but it might be doable. There is no way she saw him die, of that I assure you." She says with full certainty as she goes for her mug again.

"Okay, let's just see what happens. By the by, the RLF has no presence here now, right?"

I remember those are the bastards that blew up Alaska, the ones who use the refugees' living conditions to justify their acts. Sensei told me she thinks they're a front that takes advantage of the desperation of the refugees to make them fight and commit awful acts, all to hamper the fight with the BETA for some reason. She leans back on her chair, looking upwards.

"I'd like to believe we don't, but you never truly know. At the least, no one here has any ties with the RLF. Yashiro confirms the identities of anyone new when they arrive, and keeps watch over them every once in a while. Our security is as tight as it could be, no spy or terrorist is getting in here. But, as you already know, with the current living conditions of the population, some troublemakers might be hiding within the slums trying to stir up conflict. The nobility and the politics don't want any terrorist attack to happen, so don't worry about that. Well, are you ready?" I nod and we leave the office, going to Sumika's room.

Once I go in, I see Motoko-san near a computer. Connected to it was a pod. It was similar to the bed where I last saw her. In it, was the body of the 00 Unit with cables coming out of it's neck, arms and back.

I swear I'll do a better job, I won't force you to overload yourself.

"Shirogane, Yashiro is ready." Sensei says as she got by Motoko-san's side.

I step towards the cylinder, that also had some more cables coming out of it, going towards the pod where the 00 Unit laid. Some lights were blinking on the base of it, where the usual cables are. Kasumi gave me a resolute nod, her cerulean crystals filled with determination to the brim. I stop just below of the Santa Rabbit as Kasumi holds my back and places her head on me. I close my eyes, feeling the usual tingly sensation on the back of my head.

I take one last deep breath to relax my muscles, to release the tension built up. It was not very effective.

Slowly, I see the swirling lights in my view. Focus… Focus on that feeling…

"Sumika, can you hear me?"

...

"…ru-chan?"

"Sumika, I'm here. Can you hear me?" And for one last time, the dark sea comes into view.

"Takeru-chan? Are you there?" Her small, shivering voice meets my ears once more.

"Yes, I'm here. I haven't left you alone, like I promised."

"Thank God… T-Takeru-chan… I'm scared…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She sounded distressed, her whisper sending a cold wind my way.

"I don't know… Something… is wrong… Something… I don't know… I have a bad feeling for some reason…" Can she feel the start of the digitalization process somehow?

"I see. W-Well, don't worry about it for now. So, Sumika… Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything Takeru-chan." Please forgive me, I know this will hurt you. No use sugarcoating it.

"Sumika, if you don't want to answer that's fine… But I have to know, did you see how your Takeru died?"

The sea again turns stormy, the clouds start to move, rotating in a circular movement.

"…Yes. _Those bastards…"_ Again, her voice starts resembling the dying shrieks of a bird._ "Those damn BETA! They killed you! They ate you, they tore you apart! I'll never-_"

"Sumika, please calm down. I just wanted to confirm it."

"Takeru-chan… Do you hate me?" The sea, like her voice, starts shaking as the waves clash against one another.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because of me… You had to die… If I wasn't there… If I wasn't…"

"Please stop blaming yourself, you did nothing-"

_"Yes, I did!"_ Her scream again froze me, the sea again was filled with typhoons and tall waves._ "You did your best to save me… And yet… And yet I… I ended up… I let them… If I wasn't there you wouldn't have gone to fight, if I wasn't there you wouldn't have died… It's my fault, I killed you… It's all my fault…"_

"Please, Sumika. I don't think he would have hated you. I don't hate you either. That's why I'm here with you, you've done nothing wrong." However, the storm doesn't calm down.

_"That's wrong! I couldn't help you, I did nothing when the others were being devoured in front of me, and when they came for me I… I… I… enjoyed what they did to me. I'm a monster..."_ Oh shit, she's remembering the torture now. I gotta stop this. Now.

"Sumika, please listen! The ones at fault are the BETA, you're not a monster. You're still human. You're my-"

The sea turns red once more, thunderbolts strike down, the waves get even bigger. Oh fucking shit, I just had to screw this up. And then… As I looked at the wrathful sea, brainstorming a way to calm her down…_ I felt something breathing down on my neck_. I somehow tried to 'turn around' in the projection.

And what I saw when I turned around was Sumika…

…as she was being tortured by the BETA.

_"No, I'm not! I… I stopped resisting… I forgot about you."_ I try to calm her down, but she's no longer listening. I bite my lips as the canvas of her voice is tarnished by beastly strokes. _"Every day, I would wait patiently, expectantly for them… Seeing they come to me, my heart started beating faster and faster, I spread my legs for them as they got closer… I… I welcomed them with a smile on my face! I let them enlarge my breast and nipples even more so that they could get inside them too! I let them twist the shape on my waist so that they could get into my ass the same amount of tentacles they pierced my sex with! I opened my mouth wide to let them make my throat bigger, to let them knock off my teeth! I didn't even resist when they did it, I loved every second of it! I loved being dominated by the BETA!"_

"Sumika! That was not your fault! That was torture!" Please stop… Anyone would break under that pressure… Seeing this again, hearing her screaming her pain out, it only invigorates the fire that had started to die within me. I won't run away, I won't go back until I've healed you.

_"No, I loved that!"_ Howling as she shredded whatever remain of calmness she had, the thunders kept falling every time she seemed to try to cry. And as it were, I was in the middle of a thunderstorm._ "I didn't even care anymore about all they did to everyone else, I just wanted them to keep fucking me! And then… then they… they started to force their tentacles into my arms, m-my legs…"_

Again, I feel a vile air fill my lungs. I try to reach to her, but she keeps talking in a dead voice, sometimes screaming suddenly as if she were but an animal being tortured, a bird that was having it's feathers removed with a scalpel, a small cat being thrown into a wall. The only difference here is that Sumika's pain was not ending in answer to the shock. It only seemed to grow as the waves swirled and the thunderbolts kept falling in tune.

_"They teared my limbs apart, they gouged my eyes out… I-It felt as if a thousand syringes were being forced into my veins… They turned me into nothing more than a meat bag to pleasure them all day long. It hurt a lot! I b-begged them to stop, but they kept tearing me apart…."_ Then, she laughed as she hiccuped as if she were coughing on a warm drink. Or as if someone were trying to drown her, only to then let her breath for a moment before submerging her head right back into the water._ "But after they did that, they again started to fuck me. They started to force the syringes into the back of my head too, in and out, in and out, thousands of them, every minute of the day… I couldn't move anymore, I couldn't even see… But they kept ramming themselves into my everywhere, and I just… stopped thinking, blinded by the pleasure."_ Then, the water that Sumika was choking on froze over, tearing her voice apart. No matter how much I tried to reach out, to scream, the thunders drowned my voice._ "I didn't care that they ripped my arms and legs off me, I just wanted to escape, so I… I forgot about you, about my parents, about our friends… I surrendered to them, I let them do whatever they wanted to me. I became their slut and I loved every second of it! Slutmika Kagami, that's who I am… I'm the BETA's whore! I am a BETA, I'm a monster… Ooh… Hic…"_ She starts sobbing, repeating that's she's the BETA's whore.

"Sumika, that's not true! You're human!" Goddammit, the past 00 Unit did told me she saw herself as a BETA when she showed me this memories… But how do I even get her to listen?

_"That's wrong! W-Who would enjoy that?! Only a BETA would like having sex with another BETA, only a monster would enjoy being tortured like that… Haha… Hyahahaha! See?! I'm… I'm not even human anymore! How could I have enjoyed that if I was human?! B-But then, one day they… they… N-No! Don't hurt me! S-Something is drilling my head… T-They tearing my skin and flesh. Noo! Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"_

"Sumika! Calm down! I'm here, no one is harming you! SUMIKA!"

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Takeru-chan… I forgot about you, I became a BETA… I'm not-"_

"Sumika, you're not a BETA."

"Who would enjoy what they did to me? _Only a BETA would!_" Let's take a gamble, if I let her go on like this we won't be able to give her a good sendoff.

"Then, does that mean that you don't want to talk with me anymore? You want me to leave, is that it?!" The thunders roared brighter than before, the sea rumbling in the shadows.

"Huh? N-No… _No, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_"

"I'm not leaving if you don't want to. So, do you want me to stay?"

_"Of course I do! I… I don't wanna be alone, I don't want you to go away!"_

"Then, that's proof enough. Sumika, you are NOT a BETA. You're human."

"Huh? H-Human? …B-But I… I let them-" I try to 'think louder' to stop her from going down that hellhole again.

"If you were a BETA, you wouldn't want to talk with me. Because the BETA want to kill humans. So, since you still want to talk with me, you're not a BETA. You're a human, you're one of us. You're our Sumika." And after a moment, she starts sobbing as the waves rise and fall, as the typhoons calm down and disappear.

"Hic… Y-You really… don't despise me? You still think I'm human even after I became a BETA?"

"Sumika, stop saying that. You're my friend, you're one of us. I don't know… how it must have felt, having to endure that, I could never begin to imagine how scared and hurt you were. But… But you're not a BETA! Even if you had to… forget about us for some time, your heart didn't break apart. That's why you're still here, even if… well, it's probably another torture for you. But you still clinged to some memories, you still remember your Takeru. You didn't lose, your heart is still human, Sumika. Forgive me for making you remember all this shit, but you're nothing like those sons of an eldritch bitch! You're Sumika Kagami, you're a human! How could I ever hate you? Sumika… I could never, ever, hate you." She starts sobbing again, each sniff and gasp throwing a dart at my heart. D-Did I manage to calm her down? Or did I make it worse?

"Hic… T-Thanks… Thank you, Takeru-chan. Hic… Sniff… I really… _I won't betray you again. I will never forgive them… I won't let them lay their hands on you ever again._"

She said 'again', so she did see him being torn apart. What the hell does this mean? How could she have seen that? We'll have to figure it out on our own or wait until I tune the 00 Unit.

She stops talking as the waves stops clashing. I hear her sobbing a quiet, quivering, and devastated wail as everything around me grew dark.

"…Sumika? Sumika, can you hear me?"

_"Hic… I'm sorry… I betrayed you… I said I loved you, but I lied. I forgot our promise… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… After all you did for me, after you came to rescue me… I couldn't… I'm sorry… But if you fight again… You'll die like him. Please, Takeru-chan. Don't fight, don't put your life in danger… Please don't leave me…"_ Her wailing voice pierces my heart once more, the darkness become distorted as I go back to the crimson sea once more. I already knew how bad this was… but it still makes me want to retch, to tear apart my throat and take out the venomous feeling I now have on my stomach. Damn BETA…

"Sumika, his death wasn't your fault. And nobody will kill me, I promise you I'll always come back from my fights. Please, stop blaming yourself for-"

"Huh? No one will…_ NO! Don't say the same things he said! If you do the same…_" Shit, she isn't listening. I can't let her go on. But what can I… "_N-No! Y-You can't leave! Don't go, they'll kill you! Takeru-chan, please forgive me… I'll kill them all. I won't betray you again! I'll kill them all for you, I'll do anything for you! S-So… Don't leave me… Don't leave please!"_ Damn, she's not listening again. My heart is being piked with every word she says. I take a deep breath and address her with a serious tone.

"Sumika, I am not dying. And don't worry, we will kill the BETA. Together. You're what gives me strength Sumika, so please don't cry. And I won't leave your side, no one is tearing us apart again. Please calm down… I want nothing more than to share a peaceful life with you, laughing as we always did."

I don't know if my feelings will reach her, I don't know if words alone are enough. But please Sumika, even if it's just for a few seconds, calm down and let me say my goodbyes. Let me give you at least one last good memory. Please…

"…I am… your strength? R-Really?"

"Yes, I'm not lying. I don't know how you must feel about me replacing your Takeru, but to me… You're what gives me strength, remembering our usual routine of fooling around, remembering the peaceful world I once lived in. Hearing your voice reminds me of why I'm here, why I fight." I want nothing more than go back to those peaceful days of blissful ignorance, to show you all here even just a tiny part of it. I guess that's how one feels after the immortality of youth vanishes from your mind. And I want to give you at least a good sendoff. I want to give the 00 Unit a bit of that peace. "So don't blame yourself anymore. I won't give up on you, I don't hate you, and I won't let anything get in our way again. Please Sumika…"

…The sea slowly calms down, going back to it's dark shade.

"You really will be alright? You don't think I'm a monster?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine. And you're with us, you're human."

"Hic… Thanks… Thanks… T-Takeru-chan, thank you. Sniff…"

I wait until she calmed down a bit, I'm sure Kasumi must be near her limit. It's now or never.

"S-So Sumika, I need to tell you something." Please don't react badly, please let us have a good farewell.

"W-What is it?"

"Sigh… In just a few minutes… your pain will end." I couldn't hide the tension, I couldn't stop the cold shadows from peeking through my words.

"…It'll end? Am I… gonna die?"

...

"Yes. See, we're going to try to transfer your mind to a body made in your image. I… well, I'm not sure how this works, honestly. But at the very least, your torture will end. And I will remain here with you until the very end."

"A new body? …Huh? B-But… Takeru-chan, you said we'll be together… Am I… _W-What's gonna happen to me?_" Her voice grew weak, anxious. And I can't lie due to the psychic link.

"I don't know. But the only way we can kill the BETA is by trying to get you into that new body. L-Let me try to show you what should happen once we do." I recall the memories of the XGs, trying to keep the BETA from showing up, how the first toppled a monument with ease, how we chatted on the second before moving forward towards the Reactor. "With this, we'll be able to start purging the BETA for good. I don't know… how you're feeling right now… But… Even if this is goodbye… I swear I'll kill all the BETA for both of us. All your suffering wasn't in vain. I'll-"

Then, a storm of broken images flooded my mind. Incomplete, yet vibrant images.

"Can you see it, Takeru-chan? This is our… No, my life with my Takeru-chan. Or… what little I remember from it."

From her point of view, I saw little me sleeping in his bed, being woken up by her. Then, they're eating with Maya-san. Then they're playing with the kids in the park.

The scene changes to Sumika's house, but a much more worn down than the one in my world, as little me handed her a present. It was the Santa Rabbit, though a smaller and more cheap looking one. As she looked at him again, little me gave her a hug I think.

Again, the images change as I see her walking down a street, then she jolts up in surprise. It was him that tried spooking her from behind. He was wearing the red dress of the Guard, with his hair longer than mine is right now. He looks so… innocent, so shining. I don't see a murderer in him right now, he looks like me when I had finished my training the first time around. With the marks of training on his complexion, but lacking the scars of war on his eyes.

"He was… Takeru-chan was… always so positive… He always looked after me… I always begged… to see him one last time… to go back in time… to when we were together…"

I decided to remain quiet, as her voice somehow regained a sliver of serenity.

"Many times I tried to call out to Kasumi, to tell her to kill me… I couldn't endure it anymore… I just wanted to disappear… And then, one day… You came here. I couldn't believe it. But you were here, alive. Since then, even if… even if I was alone in this darkness… I slowly started to… to remember our times together when Kasumi showed me images of you, parts of your words… Since then I began… to be able to think and talk to myself again… And then you showed me his memories. So, even if you felt different, you made my wish come true. I was able to see you again, to hear your voice. S-So… S-So if you need me to die… I'll do it. Takeru-chan, I'll die for you. I was torn apart by the BETA, turned into their whore, I shouldn't be alive any more." Sumika… Please don't say that… I can't… "So, if my life will help you… Take it. I'll do anything for you. Just please… Don't die again. Don't forget me. T-That's all I ask… Please, remember me as a human… _Avenge me… Avenge him… Kill all those motherfucking bastards! And don't trust in the Royal Guard! It's all their fault! They made him fight!_" Her voice again became hoarse, wrathful, high pitched. Why does she hate the Guard so much?

"Sumika, why do you hate the Guard? What did they do?"

"They took him away from me…_ Yuuhi took Takeru-chan away from me!_" Her voice again was muddied by sobs, sounding utterly consumed by sadness. How does she knows Yuuhi was the cause though?

"What did she do? I mean… Sorry, if it hurts-" However, it was too late. Again, the storm roared, and alongside it was Sumika's desolated voice, that stung like a thousand needles.

_"Yuuhi… She convinced Takeru-chan to join the Guard. They used his dream to make him fight, I'm sure! Because of her Takeru-chan left me! The nobles… The rulers… They took my Dad from me… They took my Mom from me… But no! That was not enough for them! They took my friends, my love, my everything from me! They're just like the BETA! They'll see us as fodder. Don't go to the Royal Guard… Please… You'll die again, they'll just use you. I'm not lying, Takeru-chan was always talking about her when he came back from somewhere, all hurt and beaten up."_ Again, she started sobbing and begging me to believe her.

Yuuhi convinced him to join the Guard? What's this about him having a dream? He always talked about her after he came back from his training? But… I don't want to pressure her any more.

"Sumika, I got it. I won't trust in the Royal Guard, I won't let them deceive me so easily. So please calm down, yes? A-And… forgive me. I… I can't do anything to save you."

_"That's not true!_"

"Eh? W-What do you-"

"You saved me, Takeru-chan. You gave me back my light, you let me hear your voice again… You let me be me again… Thank you… Thank you… for granting my selfish wish, for being here for me, for letting me remember how happy I was when he was here… Thank you… for believing I'm human, for being so kind to me. Thank you, Takeru-chan." And now, the dread left her voice. The sun peeked behind the clouds of the dark sea. Let's let her go like this. Let her last moments be at least the closest they could be to 'happy' in her state.

"No Sumika, thank you. Thanks for… enduring so much. I won't forget you, I swear. Me and Kasumi, we will never forget you. I will avenge you two. S-So… It's time. I… I… I hope I was really able to… give you some form of relief. Sumika… S-See you later." Damn it… I just can't say goodbye to her. I'm so pathetic…

"Hic… Even in that you're the same…"

"Huh?"

"The last time I talked to him… When he was leaving to fight with the Guard… He gave me a hug and didn't say goodbye… He told me he would definitely come back… Hic… Thank you, Takeru-chan. For coming back."

What the fuck happened to him? If he was so kind to her… How did he turn into that psychopath? Or did he turn into a psychopath after her death? But she said she saw him die… I think we should really start probing for intel about what the hell happened to him during his time on the Guard.

"No, thank you. See you later, Sumika."

"Y-Yes. See you later, Takeru-chan."

...

My vision returns to the room. I fall to my knees, my eyes were strained from all the tears coming out, my throat clamped up, barely letting my weeping voice out. I hug my shoulders, gritting my teeth. Sumika… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

"Takeru-san, please don't cry." Kasumi crouched by my side and gave me a hug. "I never felt this kind of emotion from her in all this time. You really made Sumika-san feel happy."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, please don't be so down. We did all we could. Thanks, Takeru-san." She pats my head softly, and as I look at her I see that she, too, was crying. I wipe the tears from my eyes, and once I calmed down I stood up.

"Are you ready, Shirogane?" Sensei said as she came closer, wearing her poker face.

"Yeah… Do it, Sensei. Let her die like this, please."

"…Not like I needed you to tell me that." She turns around and goes to the computers. Kasumi and me remain by the cylinder's side as something near the cables starts to shine, weird sounds coming out from the machinery in the room.

Slowly, the liquid in the tank started to swirl, to shine brighter. From the base of the tank, a pair of… things that look like eggs with antennas on their sides made their way up on the outside of the cylinder, until they were at the same height of Sumika's brain. Now that I look at them well, their shape somehow reminds me of the things on the Mindseeker's shoulders. The things start rotating fast, as the machinery roars even more loudly. I suppose they're tracing her mind right now or something.

The minutes slowly pass, the things keep rotating. Nothing is said, we just remain still waiting for the deed to be done. I can't calm my breath or clean the hollowness I feel on my stomach. Kasumi leans on me, holding my arm.

…The machines' noises start quieting down, the things in the cylinder stop rotating. Is it… over?

"Sensei, is the digitalization-"

"Yes, the scan is done. Now all that's left is… killing Kagami. If you don't feel like-"

"No. I said I'll be by her side until the end. Do it." Kasumi rubs my back as we move away from the cylinder.

I can do nothing more than claw at my fists, to try to untie the knot on my throat, to keep the tears at bay. I know the 00 Unit won't be her… But… I'll do my best to not forget her. I'll go and write or draw something once I can go back to my room, so that time never erases you from my memory. And even if I eventually do forget you, to try to remember the feelings I have right now. Sorry, Sumika.

Sensei presses something on the computer, and the liquid starts to leave the tube. The noise of the liquid going down somewhere is the only thing that is heard in the room. Slowly the cylinder is depleted, so slowly, so coldly… Until nothing is left.

Right now… At this very moment, before my very eyes…

…Sumika died. Just like that.

Me and Kasumi sigh heavily at the same time. I feel my knees buckling, I have to consciously put force on my feet to not fall over. I do wonder what Sensei is gonna do with the brain? She wouldn't use it for some experimentation, would she?

"Motoko-nee, please take Kagami's remains and incinerate them right now. Shirogane, Yashiro, you stay here. Let's activate the 00 Unit." We nod and Motoko-san goes up to the cylinder, presses something on it's base, and part of it opens up. She puts Sumika's remains on a small plastic box and leaves. Thank God she didn't want to use it for anything. But… How were these last few moments for her?

"Don't worry, Takeru-san. Until the end she was happy, thinking about you." Kasumi said, patting my shoulder. I could tell she was forcing herself to not cry, her eyes showing hints of water as she quivered a bit.

"Thanks, Kasumi. So Sensei… What should we expect? Will she start thrashing about?"

"Probably." She said, crossing her arms as she finished typing something on the computer. "Let me remind you that the 00 Unit is not Kagami. Even if you did manage to give her some form of consolation, the feeling of having a body again will probably send her into shock. Since the memories of being torn apart by the BETA were the strongest ones on her psyche, the 00 Unit will most assuredly react negatively at first. Also, since from her point of view she'll regain all her senses, she will be terribly unstable as the feelings will probably flood her receptors. So, until we confirm whether or not we can tune her into becoming Sumika Kagami, be on your best behavior around her. Don't get negative, your effect on her is probably the strongest one you could have as a Conductor. Any negative data will resonate with her current state of mind and will give us much trouble in stabilizing her. Don't forget that you're a stronger Nucleus now, you could end up bringing bad data related to your future if you don't control yourself." I nod, gulping as I remember how things went during our first days on my last loop.

"By the way… She did say she saw him die." Sensei frowns as she shoots a glare at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She did say she felt guilty, that he died because he went to rescue her. And she said she wouldn't let me be torn apart 'again'. At the very least, she believed that. But she also showed me some memories of hers."

"Huh?! She… She showed you her memories? Takeru-san, what did you see?" Kasumi tightened her hold on me, shivering a little.

"I saw bits and pieces of their childhood. They were really close it seems. But I also saw him in the red dress of the Guard."

"That makes sense, Her Purpleness did say he was one of her personal vassals. What else?" Sensei took a few steps towards us, looking at me with her eyes emanating a fiery oppression.

"She told me to be wary of the Royal Guard, and she ended up relieving her traumas again. She really doesn't like Yuuhi though." Sensei was again grasping her chin, looking at nowhere.

"So she doesn't like the nobility… Well, let's first see whether we can tune her or not. I'll see if I can find anything else about him. You don't do anything stupid like trying to talk with the Guards here. I don't think they'll do anything, but there's much we don't know. They're not lying about wanting you back there, so I honestly have no idea what to believe. And even then, how did she saw him die? No, it has to be a mistake. Anyways, you stay on your guard. We have no idea what they might do." She says, crossing her arms and turning to the PC again.

"Say Kasumi, couldn't you read their minds and see what they think?" She makes a troubled face, shaking her head.

"Shirogane, I am not letting Yashiro go anywhere near the Guards. Not only they hate foreigners, but Yashiro is of vital importance to the project. I won't risk it. Yashiro has been staying on the lower floors ever since you came back from the CCSE, except for when she goes to wake you up." Huh, so that's why I never saw her in the hallways coming for me.

"Got it. I'll just be careful. Oh, I do have a question though."

"What is it?" Sensei furrows her brows at me, curiosity painted in her eyes.

"At the end of my last loop, I was told that Sumika was what made me a Conductor. So… with her dead now… Am I still a Conductor now?"

"Hmm…" Sensei crosses her arms, closes her eyes, and starts pacing around the room slowly. Without stopping, she speaks up after a while. "I think you are still one. If Kagami's obsession with you is what brought you here during your first loops, until that is taken care of you will still be a Conductor. While I'm sure she was elated to talk again with you, she didn't really got to be with you. So, to eventually stabilizing you here completely, you should-"

"Sensei, you're not telling me that I have to have sex with the 00 Unit again to stop being a Conductor, are you?" She looks at me and smirks as she grasps her chin. Kasumi takes a few steps backwards, blushing.

"Oh, so you already knew that? That makes things easier, as soon as she's stable-"

"No, don't give me that bullshit. That won't work this time, I'm sure she'll know I'm not her-"

"Don't be absurd. 'Any Shirogane' is better than 'No Shirogane', right? And anyways, we have to deal with both anomalies to stabilize you here. You're gonna have to make her happy to be with you, one way or the other. Sex just so happens to be a nice way to express your affection, to transmit your feelings, if done correctly. I'm not telling you to make her wear a tight leather dress with a neckstrap as you pull the chain and ride her like a-"

_"SENSEI! STOP!"_ I can feel my face is on fire. It's not like I haven't attempted to go the BDSM route with my past lovers, but hearing it is extremely embarrassing. With all the memories coming back, to boot. Why does she like to tease me so much this time around?

"Oho, I didn't think you were so pure to get abashed by mere words. To think you never tried that out in any of your loops… Are you perhaps a submarine, Shirogane?"

"I'm not a boat, and I don't like to be the one below either. It's just embarrassing to hear you say that, I don't want to do that to her. She needs time, love and tenderness, not a high dose of lust and wild sex."

"Hmm… Well, let's leave this for another time. I do not want to make Yashiro more uncomfortable, we still need her for the second test if 00 Unit reacts badly now after all." She ruffles her hair, moving her neck a bit. Wait… Kasumi?

I look behind me and see our bunny girl hunched over, blood coming out of her nose, her face completely red with smoke coming out of her forehead.

"K-Kasumi?! Are you alright?!"

"…Perverts, both of you." She stands up and slowly takes a step back, avoiding my gaze. Shit, I forgot she was here.

"I-I'll bring you some water. Just wait a bit."

I go to the office and drink a bit of water myself and then take a glass to Kasumi. After slowly drinking from it, she calms down.

"You okay now?"

"…Yes. I'm fine." She gives me a nod, back to her blank expression and without any more smoke coming out from her head.

"Good. Now you two, help me get her in the UN dress before we start her up." We nod, Kasumi brings the uniform that she had left on a nearby desk and I help Sensei open the pod.

We release the 00 Unit from the cables on the pod and with some effort we change her into the dress, and Sensei ties her hair with the ribbon. I remembered what she told me about blocking people from her ESP powers, and when I asked she told me that she blocked the Guards and the personnel that worked on it as well as herself. After that, Sensei again connected the cable on her neck and went back to the computer, where she pressed some buttons and the pod started making noise once more. This time I can't screw up, this time I won't let you overload yourself.

Kasumi grabs my arm a bit tighter, I pat her head as we wait. Once the pod stops making noise, Sensei signals me to press the red button on it's side. As I do, the pod's lights started shining in some form of patter. And slowly, very slowly, the 00 Unit opened it's eyes as the cable on it's neck released itself. It convulsed for a minute, thrasing against it's restrains, and then took a long, deep breath as it calmed down while it's eyes spiraled in all directions. After a short while it remained still on the pod. Sensei pressed a button and it's restrains got disabled.

...

"Sumika-san?" Kasumi peeked at her by my side. The 00 Unit didn't react at all.

"Hello, can you hear me?" Sensei looked at her face from above. She took a pencil from her coat and passed it above 00's eyes. No reaction. She crosses her arms as a sigh escapes her lips. "Shirogane, you didn't see the 00 Unit's activation last time, didn't you?"

"No, I ran away like a coward the day before. I only know she- Uwah!"

The 00 Unit's upper body rose from the pod in a flash, scaring us all. She remained like that, not blinking, not moving. Sensei gave me a look, narrowing her eyes, and I nodded.

"Hello. I'm Takeru Shirogane. How do you feel?"

...

"…Kill." Huh? "I'll kill them all." Oh shit, here we- _"Kill! Kill! Kill! I'll kill you all! You, and you, and you, and your parents too! You fucking bastards, I'll tear you to shreds!"_

"Sumika, calm down!" I hug her again as she started to claw at her head, screaming 'Kill' all the while. After a brief moment she went limp.

"Well, shit. Not like I didn't expect this to happen. Alright, you two. Help me connect her to the cylinder, we need to purify her ODL."

Damn… Just a few minutes ago I was finally hearing her calming down for real, and now starts my part of the deal. I do wonder how long it'll take me to make her human again.

"Don't worry, Takeru-san. We'll do it together." Kasumi pulls my sleeve, giving me a determined nod. I return it and we help Sensei connect the cables again.

Time to get your AAA game out, Takeru. Alternative IV is almost ready, and it's up to me to make this succeed!

* * *

_Next Day, 06:38 AM._  
_(Takeru's Cell.)_

* * *

"Takeru-san." A pair of tiny hands shake me.

"Mmgh…"

"Takeru-san."

"_Yawn…_ Mmgh… Kasumi? Good morning." I stretch my arms as I yawn again.

"Good morning. How do you feel? Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes… But, this time it was worse." I could hear it more clearly, I could see it better. It was… How to say it? Horrible doesn't cut it. Sickening sounds kinda weak.

"What did you see?" Kasumi's bunny ears went down as she got a bit closer.

"I was… He was on a TSF fighting against the IJA for some reason. People were cursing at him but he didn't hesitate to kill them. The images were still blurry and nothing revealing was said. Just a lot of cursing."

"I see. Do you feel fine?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Well, I'll start getting changed. You wait for me for a lil' while."

"Alright, I'll leave the medicine under your pillow. Do you want me to show you how to inject it?"

"Yes, that'll be a great help." She nods, sending a smile my way.

"Ah… The Doctor said she wanted to make some more tests on you tonight after your meeting with the Professor."

"Okay, got it. Well, let me take a shower."

I took a quick shower and got changed. After Kasumi showed me how to use the medicine she locked the cell again, we leave the detention barracks and she goes to be by Sumika's side, returning to her determined expression as she gave me her goodbyes.

Well, I should go get my breakfast right away to not have to rush to the-

"Oh, he's already awake! What a surprise!" Shion's energetic voice greeted me from my right. She and Mion were coming, with little exclamation marks above their heads.

"Good morning, Cadet Shirogane. I didn't think you would be awake so early." Mion gave me a salute that I returned as I spoke up.

"I can wake up early just fine." Thanks to Kasumi's support. "So, I suppose you're already here to keep watch over me?"

"Why, of course we are. We have to do a through job, after all. So Takeru, where do you eat breakfast?"

"Shion, I think I told you to not lean on me yesterday."

"Hmm? You seem gloomy for just having woken up. Do you want a good morning hug?" Ugh… Again, the headband starts doing it's job, making my eyes hurt a bit.

"Shion! Don't start bothering Shirogane. I believe you had to go to the Food Storage, right?" Mion said, playing with her hair.

"Yes, that is right. So, let's go to-"

"Takeru? Good… _morning._" Meiya turned around the corner, first looking as chipper as usual, then narrowing her now lit as F eyes at Shion, who was still leaning on my arm, head resting on my shoulder.

"Morning, Meiya."

"Good morning to you, Meiya-sama!" The cousins straightened their posture and gave her a salute.

"Yes, good morning. So… Shion, why were you leaning on Takeru?" Oh, shit.

"I was just trying to cheer him up, he looked kinda down despite having just woken up. Maybe he needs a good morning hug? So, I merely was offering some comfort, is all." Meiya flinched at the words, folding her arms as she came closer.

"Takeru, you wouldn't have accepted the offer, would you?"

"Of course I didn't! Can you stop with the glare? By the way, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to greet you? Are you bothered by my presence, perhaps?" She rises her chin upwards, sending flamethrowers at me. I. Do. Not. Like. It. When. You. Get. Jealous, my dear Meiya.

"Of course not, but what about your breakfast?"

"I can just ask to take it with me, so that we can eat together. I don't know why we didn't think of this and left you alone all this time. _That isn't a problem for you, right?_" Stop that, you're scaring me.

But… Isn't this awfully convenient? The pickles and Meiya want to have breakfast with me. With Shion and Meiya wanting to be close to me, it either means they do believe I'm him or they're trying to keep me under surveillance. But, going by Meiya's stare, it's prolly the first one. I can barely withstand her gaze as she and Shion talk, with the turquoise one leaning again on my arm with a wicked grin. I just can't catch a break, right? Thanks, parallel world. Why don't you just try to make things worse, huh?

"Oh? Cadet Shirogane, good morning." Takamura approached us, a small smile on her face. Meiya sent me a piercing gaze as she clawed at her elbows.

_Parallel world, you son of a bitch! I was fucking kidding!_

"Oho… Even Takamura…" Meiya's Mental Fortitude status was slowly changing to '…', according to my past experiences and by how her eyes were losing light.

"Good morning, 1st Lieutenant." I salute her, as I take Shion off me. The other three also did the same, and Takamura returned the gesture.

"Good morning, you all. Did something happen?" Yes, you're about to set off the Death Flag.

"No, we were only talking before going to eat breakfast." Meiya said, taking one step and placing herself between me and Takamura.

"Oh, I see. Then, you should go back to your activities. Cadet Shirogane, let's go eat breakfast."

Shit, I forgot we used to eat together before this mess happened. Of course, she also sometimes accompanied me to get breakfast before we went to work on the railgun. Same for dinner.

_"Takeru, what does that mean?"_ Meiya, violence is bad.

"I mean… Me and Takamura ate breakfast and dinner together since I got my punishment. Anyways, you really should go to the PX with the rest. Well, I'll be-"

**TUG**

Meiya grabbed my shoulder as I tried to go to Takamura's side. I felt a drill piercing the nape of my neck, my forehead became a spawn point for sweat beads.

"And why can't I accompany you two?" Her face turned dark, covered by a sinister shadow, her eyes now lightless save for the small purple embers.

"Cadet Mitsurugi, you should simply go to the PX. You two do have to be at 800 hours on the hangar. Please, do not worry about Cadet Shirogane." Takamura gave her a bow, but Meiya did not want to let me go.

"Ahem… 1st Lt., why are we being ignored here? We are watching over him." Mion came to my side, also looking upset.

"Sigh… You may be doing so, but you have to give him some space. You should retire for now."

Wait… Couldn't I use this to my advantage? I can't ask them anything openly, so let's gauge their reactions and words. I'll leave Meiya and the pickles hanging and go with Takamura. I'd like to confirm if what she said yesterday was true. And if she indeed wishes to stay on the UN, she might be one of the few allies I can get. Assuming she isn't working for Yuuhi, that is.

"Oho… Why should we? Our orders were clear, we have to watch over Takeru at all times." Shion glared back at Takamura, who narrowed her eyes as violet flares appeared on her eyes.

"I suppose you know you don't have to take your orders literally. Were you planning on watching him as he takes a shower too? How indecent of you." Shit, I didn't knew she could be so cold.

"Wha- Of course we wouldn't do that! We have an obligation to ensure he's fine and unharmed. Do not mock us, please." Mion returned the glare with hawkish eyes.

_"Watching as he showers?"_ I couldn't hear what Meiya said, but I used my chance to get out of her grasp. Let's get out of here yesterday.

"S-Sorry guys, but I'll be going with Takamura." The other three's eyes shot wide open as lightning appears behind them.

"T-Takeru, we have to-" Takamura takes a step forward, caressing her hair.

"2nd Lt., you should be able to tell when you're overstepping your boundaries. As your superior officer, I order both of you to stand back. Cadet Shirogane asked you to give him some space, respect his wishes please." They return Takamura's gaze, unflinching.

"Takeru, should I… go to the PX? You will come to train with us, right?" Meiya was now looking uneasy, trying to hold my gaze but failing to do so, looking away.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be there before it's time to train, so that we can chat with the others a bit. Well, I'll be going." I nod at them and turn around, with Takamura following a bit later. The pickles did look shocked, especially Shion. Sigh… I feel like I just avoided a Bad End by sheer coincidence.

"Shirogane, are you alright?" Takamura asks once we took some distance from the group.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for coming, though. You saved me from a very tense situation there."

"Tense situation? Were they tormenting you in any way?" Her eyes grew sharp, worried.

"No, Meiya was about to start arguing with them. I really didn't knew what to do. So, thanks for coming to the rescue."

"I see. I didn't think Mitsurugi would want to confront those two. She, too, must have noticed something weird in their behavior." She said as she caressed her hair behind her ear. She did notice something, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well, anyways, why did you talked like that to them? I've never seen you being so cold and sharp."

"Well… That's how I always used to be before going to Yukon." Takamura's gaze drops to the floor as she let's out a small sigh. "I did tell you yesterday that I will not tolerate any signs of aggression. I can't believe they have the gall to want to supervise your every move. It's almost as if they suspected of you being a traitor. I cannot forgive that. If they ever treat you unfairly again, you can come to me. I know how prideful they can be, so please be on your guard."

"Thanks, Takamura. But don't worry, I'm not that bothered by it. I can't keep bringing problems to the XO."

"Your grit is truly amazing. Anyone else would have been intimidated by two members of the Guard keeping watch over him. But well, let's not talk about that anymore. How are you feeling?"

She was being honest, or so I think. We made small talk as we went to get my breakfast and as we ate. She told me of how the railgun progressed while I was gone, and that the whole XFJ Project was assigned to the base. She showed me a picture of the Shiranui 1C, and to my surprise I recognized the background. The things are on Hangar 90, which means they're in my care. She told me she was close to be allowed to remain here, even if she still has not received the answer of the Shogunate for her transfer request. I gave her the same explanation I gave to the Instructor yesterday when she asked.

Luckily, it does seem she isn't in on whatever the pickles are doing here. I do wonder what answer she'll receive from the Shogunate. It wouldn't be weird for Yuuhi to send special orders for her. Well, let's try to be calm, I do have to show the XM3 to the girls today.

* * *

_December 7th, 09:33 AM._  
_(Hangar.)_  
**[Meiya]**

* * *

"Takeru, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Huh? Of what?" He said sounding a bit worried, opening his eyes in confusion as he played with his long hair. He does… look really good like that.

"Do not play dumb. Those movements… When did you get that good?"

It was marvelous. He completely dominated me. Us, I mean. While Sakaki and Ayamine were again quarreling, he dashed towards us and totally defeated us. Yoroi couldn't react to his attacks, Tamase missed her shots and took a series of quick slashes on her blind side, and when I tried to attack him, he boost jumped away and did me hard from behind.

...

N-No, get that image off of your head! Don't stare at his chest, don't stare at his chest, don't stare at his chest…

"I mean… I just did what I usually do? It was a surprise for sure, the new OS is something else, right?" He said without so much as a speck of doubt as he looked away . What is this about?

"Shirogane-san, what do you mean by new OS?" Tamase came up to us, her question made Takeru cross his arms.

"What do you mean? Sensei told me we were going to test a new OS for our TSFs today."

"Shirogane, why haven't I heard about that?" The Instructor came towards us too, frown in place.

"Huh? Didn't Sensei told you about it?" He scratches the back of his head, taking a step back as a sweat bead descended on his forehead.

"Not a word. Yuuko, why do you always do this?!" Small clouds of smoke came out of her ears.

"Takeru, you were informed of this change?" He again avoids my gaze and nods.

"Yeah, I thought you all were training like this this last few days. I mean, you weren't using the new OS already? I thought that's why you were having trouble lately." He says as he stretches his arms upwards.

"Of course we weren't! Sakaki, Ayamine, were you also using this new OS?"

"No, we didn't even knew he was using it." Sakaki says, making circles in the air with one finger.

"That's weird." Ayamine says staring at him. He looks away, uncomfortable under her gaze.

He was always good, but today was even more amazing. It's just like when he stopped fooling around in basic. At first I thought it was due to him now using a Fubuki, but those movements… It was like something that happened in a dream. Could he be remembering his training on the Guard? Or is this because of this OS? Maybe both? What wouldn't I give to be able to spar with him again.

"Takeru, even so, are you alright? You do look a bit pale. Maybe you shouldn't have piloted on your first day back."

"Thanks, but it's fine. I need to get back on my groove ASAP. I don't want to hold you guys back." He gives us a short, polite bow. What is wrong with him? I don't like it, I don't like how he looks and sounds.

"Takeru, are you-"

"Seems like everyone is here already." I stopped by reflex as I heard the voice. The Professor said as she smiled. The Instructor started to argue with her about why she didn't inform her, with the XO dismissing her worries in a flash. "Now then girls, what did you think of Shirogane's performance today?" I take one step forward, ready to speak up.

"It was simply exquisite. His movements were so fast my radar had trouble keeping up with him. His attacks were even more precise than before. I already knew he was good, but today he was completely overwhelming." I say honestly. I cannot hide my happiness, for my partner to be so skilled. I have to start doing my best efforts to not disappoint him.

I fix my gaze on him, despite all he had to go through, he's still leagues above me, and yet he looks so weak right now, as if he were making a conscious effort to remain standing. I do wonder why Mion and Shion, in particular, seem so close to him. And why did he choose to go with Takamura this morning? Maybe he does resent the Guard? Does he… think badly of me because of my heritage?

The rest also praise Takeru, as they should, and then the Instructor gives her impressions. The XO chuckles a bit once everyone said their piece.

"Well, let me explain you what this is about." She then informs us about this new OS, the XM3, and what it does in a summarized way. To think this was another of Takeru's missions… You're amazing. I can clearly see why Sister wants you back. "So, Shirogane will be the exclusive user of the OS since it's a patent of the UN for now." Surprised as I was, I looked at him. Takeru was looking down, eyes narrowed. He didn't like this arrangement.

"Huh? Professor, you shouldn't pick favorites. I'm sure all the squad would benefit from this. If they will change to it after they get commissioned, the sooner they learn to use it the better. I know their numbers are bad, but maybe this is the motivational push they so badly needed." I cannot explain the sudden surge of heat in my gut. To hear the Instructor defend us like this… We have to step up, I cannot disappoint her too. All she has done for us… Another person might have already given up on us.

"Marimo, that is nice and all, but some of them don't want to stay on the UN. Actually, I'd say they see us as badly as the Americans. Why would I expose my most newest OS to people who just want to jump ship first chance they get? Also, since Shirogane left they started getting worse results and he defeated them again after coming back. That's proof enough for me." She crosses her arms, looking bored. I cannot negate that, but I... I have to...

"E-Excuse me, XO." Sakaki took a step forward, despite her shaking fists. "I know our attitude and results leave much to be desired, but… but at the least I do not wish to jump ship." Eh?! Sakaki… When did she… "I wish to do what I can and learn all the UN has to offer me, and am willing to stay under UN command until I've fulfilled my role here and proven with my results that I am worth the resources you poured on me. Please, would you reconsider giving us all the authorization to use the XM3?" She bows deeply to the unflinching Professor.

"Huh… And? What about the rest? You sure you want to mingle with foreigners? Won't you end up corrupted by 'The American Way'?" This time she spoke coldly, sending poison at us.

I understand why she thinks that. We did discriminate Takeru, her special protegee, when he arrived. And yet, he's been working more than any of us all this time. What if he was helping with this OS until late night and as soon as he woke up when I was intruding on his room? What if he still was pulling all nighters after he was given his punishment? And yet, I can't even measure up to him, to give him a decent duel… No wonder Tsukuyomi scolded me so, he is so much better than me. But… But… I know he isn't like the Americans, and I can't let my prejudices get in my way any longer.

"XO, I do know we have showed you our wrongs in the past. I admit I was most foolish at times. Regrettably, I cannot do anything to change the opinion you have of me now. But I assure you I desire nothing more than to keep training here, to remain in the UN until I proved my worth to you all. I no longer think this place is like an American base. Please, allow us to train with the XM3." I bow at her, as I should. I am nothing yet. I've let my pride blind my moves, I am not Her Highness' shadow yet. I am blessed to have him by my side, showing me what is the right way. If we cooperate with the UN, they won't have reasons to being hostile with the Empire. I do have my doubts about them, but at the least I can trust in the people I've seen working every day, on the Instructor, and in Takeru.

"I-I… I also would like to train with it, if you allowed it. I never had plans to leave the UN, I do w-want to do my part on mending our relations from here like Papa does. P-Please XO, grant us the permission please!" Tamase came to my side and bowed too.

"I don't know how good I could get, but I wish to get better. I also don't want to leave the UN, I like this place a lot. I know I'm not up to par with everyone else, but I wish to repay the kindness and patience you all had with me. Please, let us train like Takeru." Yoroi also bowed deeply.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like some of you learned a good lesson. Ayamine, what about you?" The XO addressed her, who remained still and with a blank face.

"…Why was a Cadet involved in the development of an OS?" Ayamine… You still doubt Takeru? That being said, she is really brave to talk back.

"I'm sure you remember the simulators, right? He showed potential, so I enlisted his help for the project. Should I take your answer as a no?" Ayamine didn't flinch, she slightly narrowed her eyes at the Professor.

"…I do want to train with it. But, why are you pushing him to do so much stuff? He's a Cadet. Isn't that why he fainted too? This could be considered a case of abuse of power." Her tone grew serious. We were all taken aback by her words.

"Huh… You're that worried about the American?" Takeru grimaced as she moved his head away. He isn't one, he's my fellow. How dare she…

"He's my squadmate. And I don't think it's healthy for him to be overworked like this."

"Hmm… Well, thanks to that we now have this. So, if you're so worried about Shirogane, you better start pulling your own weight, so that he can stop babysitting you all. Of course, you can also repay him by showing some affection towards him." W-W-What did she-

**"Sensei!"**

**"Yuuko!"**

Takeru and the Instructor shouted in unison, making the XO frown. But… why did she suggest such a thing? I mean, Shion also said something similar yesterday and this morning… Wait, are his memories making him depressed? If that is the case… But, I'm… I mean, I am his partner. If he needs hugs and affection, shouldn't I be the one to bestow that to him? I doubt he would ask, he's so resolute and driven… Someone so talented shouldn't be left alone when feeling this bad. The burden he carries must be a great one.

But… as much as I think that I should remind him of his resolve, to tell him to not let his feelings get in his way… For some reason, I think I shouldn't do that. I can't explain why either. I think he'll end up screaming at me, I would only hurt him more. But then… Should I really try to comfort him? I mean, would he even accept? He might not see me as I see him, even less now that I'm showing him such a shameful side of myself with this abhorrent results and my ungraceful behavior this morning. Takeru… Why do you look so worn down? What happened to you? What can I do to help you?

"Well, since all of you seem to be telling the truth, I'll allow you to use the XM3. Marimo, I'll send the docs to your mail now as we install the OS on their Fubukis. Go with them to the sims for now. If you have any doubts, ask Shirogane. That's all." And with that, she turned around and went her way.

"Fine, ruin my routine. Squad, let's go to the sim room and see if you can finally pass level B-4."

"Roger!"

We leave the hangar, the air around us having changed already. His mere presence here is enough to lift everyone's spirit. So, I wish to do the same for you. But… Why are you avoiding my gaze, Takeru?

"Shirogane-kun, how did you even do those movements?" Sakaki was standing by his side. Too closely for my taste.

"I was just doing my usual. I did overdid it when I took Meiya down. My head hurts a bit." He rubs the back of his head slowly. D-Did I cause him harm?

"Takeru, are you alright? Maybe you should take it easy for today?" I go to his side and try to look at him, but he avoids my gaze once more. Why? W-What did I do?

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me Meiya." I cannot do that. I can't just look away when my partner is so clearly pained.

"Shirogane-san, those jumps were amazing! Your slashes were so quick too! I couldn't even hit you once…" Tamase looks down again. She did took the words of those three quite harshly.

"Don't be so down, Tama. You had a clear disadvantage and still forced me to go into full boost to avoid your shots. Be a bit more proud." Why do you beam at her and not me? Tamase blushes as she gives him a nod and thanks him for his compliment.

"Special-kun, you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I… I'll try to not get in anyone's way. Sorry if I'm making you worry." He nervously nods towards Ayamine, brows furrowed in clear inquietude, but she extends a hand at him, half closing her eyes.

"You're no bother, you're one of us. Stop being so sad, Galahad." Galawhat? What is she saying?

"Pfft… Thanks Ayamine." His tension vanishes from his complexion. Ayamine returns a cocky smile at him as she lightly punches his shoulder.

"Much better. Stay smiling."

"Roger, Sarge." He gives her a half hearted salute, making Tamase and Yoroi laugh out loud.

Why do you smile at her like that? Takeru…

"Um… Takeru? Do you think you could give us some pointers about the XM3?" This time he does look at me and gives me a nod, his usual light back on his eyes.

So he didn't want apologies or worry, he wanted some laughter. Of course, he's always joking around, that's what he always does to return to his usual cheer. I don't really get his jokes. I suppose Ayamine is more perceptive than I gave her credit for, I didn't think she would try to cheer him up like this. But it is good, he's slightly smiling again. You look so, so much better like that Takeru.

He starts giving us a summarized explanation of the XM3, and the Instructor chimed in with some questions too. Luckily for me, he agreed to let me fight alongside him in the sims. I still don't know what can I do for you, but I will find a way to return your smile to you in my own way. You just wait, Takeru. I do have to repay you for all you've done and are doing for me, my partner.

That being said… I do wonder why you were so down. Are you relieving something painful? Or maybe… Is the UN trying to get you against us? Someone so useful to the XO, she wouldn't want him out of her grasp. However, I hope I can help him somehow. But before that, I need to stop being a burden on my partner. I will redouble my efforts, to be worthy of being by your side.

A-As an surface pilot, of course.

* * *

_December 6th, 10:48 PM._  
_(Kashgar. Original Hive.)_  
**[Superior]**

* * *

Establishing connection… Processing… Connection established. Psychic Link formed.

"Lesser Entity 22nd, status report."

"**REPORT**: Unknown Entity discovered.  
Through multiple interactions with Subject 597, said Entity produced patterns never before seen.  
Entity established a connection with Subject 597 through recognized psychic patterns. It is believed another Psychic Entity might have been aiding it.  
Unknown Entity produced similar readings to a previously met Entity. The Entity's readings are also different to that of all the Entities found on the star.  
The Entity produced certain patterns recognizable in our database. It is believed it also needs a supply of energy from our systems, since it's processing unit produced readings similar to that of the Workers when they revitalize.  
The Entity also showed awareness beyond it's own information. During the links, it sent to Subject 597 images and words of stars that are similar to this, but different.  
**Final Conclusion**: The identity of the Unknown Entity might be one of three possible things:  
_One_, he is a new Lesser Entity of this star.  
_Two_, he is the Superior Entity of this star.  
_Three_, he is the first Carbon-based life form to exist in the galaxy."

"Report acknowledged. Cancel Connection?"

"Negative. **REPORT**: Damage sustained. Current output dropped to below 40%. 50% of all Receptors have suffered irreparable damage.  
Another Unknown Entity has connected to the revitalizing system. No data was received.  
Second Unknown Entity is not a Carbon-based Entity.  
Identity conclusions are equal as the First Unknown, except possibility three.  
Psychic Carbon-based Entity has interacted with both Unknowns repeatedly, and has produced a higher output than past Psychic Entities encountered on the star.  
Whether that is related to the Unknowns has yet to be determined."

"Report acknowledged. Cancel Connection?"

"Affirmative. Lesser Entity 22nd, cutting connection."

Analyzing data… Analyzing… First Unknown, estimated threat: **HIGH**. However, until further data becomes available, First Unknown shall be recognized as: Possible Superior Entity or Possible Sentient Being. Emergency Orders… Executing… Setting Priority and Orders… Executing… First Unknown: Contact and/or Capture, **HIGH** Priority. Sending orders… Sending… Data transferred successfully. Data sent to the pipeline for further reviewing and cross-referencing. Note: If possibility three is proven true, Orders should be changed to: Capture. **HIGHEST** Priority.  
Second Unknown… Analyzing… Not enough information available. Data sent to the pipeline for further reviewing and cross-referencing.  
Psychic Entity… Analyzing… First results: Estimated output: 78% stronger than past Psychic Entities encountered on this star. Emergency Orders… Executing… Psychic Entity, changing threat level from **LOW** to **MID**. Setting priority and Orders… Executing… Psychic Entity: Capture in working condition, **MID** Priority. Sending orders… Data transferred successfully. Data sent to the pipeline for further cross-referencing

Establishing connection with Lesser Entities 16th, 20th and 21st… Connection established. Psychic Link formed.


	40. Words to Bridge

**A/N: Grammar errors probably fixed.**

**Seeing bennr01's review, let me make something clear. I do plan on finishing the fic, even if I ended up adding more stuff to the story. I was taking some time to properly add a certain faction that I found out about thanks to the sacrifice of the Mental Fortitude stat of a few discord users. Next few chapters should come out in not so long intervals. That being said, allow me to thank Frost, the one who gave me the hard data of this faction.**

**By the by, I'd like to ask if this chap felt somewhat crowded to you. As always, me and my descriptions added a few thousand words to the 'final' script.**

**As usual, thanks for reading. Stay safe.**

**Zuoriel**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Words to Bridge**

_(Chofu Base.)_  
**[Musou]**

* * *

I make my way out of the PX with heavy steps, lamenting how our last mission ended. I feel so useless right now. We were ordered to remain in standby until further notice and that is only making me more anxious.

"2nd Lieutenant." A voice makes me stop and turn around. 1st Lt. Ichimonji was coming towards me.

"Good evening, 1st Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like you to accompany me to my room. We need to talk."

Sigh… I know that face, I can't refuse or I'll have to hear more shouts.

"…Understood." I give a nod and start to follow him towards the barracks.

"Our Zuikakus have already been repaired. They're ready to go at any time." He says as we take a turn.

"I see. Are we getting deployed again?" I say, as my hands shake a little.

"…All in due time, 2nd Lieutenant."

We finally reach the barracks and go into his room. He sits in a small chair near a desk, I remain standing close to the door.

"Tell me, 2nd Lieutenant, what are you fighting for?"

"Huh? What am I… W-Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you're a commoner that joined the Royal Guard and yet you do not seem to be moved by honor. What moves you? A feeling of duty towards the people? Or is it just for the bigger pay?" For a second I feared he was accusing me of treason or something of the sort, however his eyes didn't have that usual stern tinge they have when we're on a mission. He was rather relaxed for some reason.

"…I do admit it was for the bigger pay at first, but I do wish to protect my people. I just… don't always agree with the way we do things."

"I see. And what did you want the money for?"

"…I originally wanted to buy a house, but I don't know anymore."

"Hmm? Why is that? Aren't you getting a nice paycheck?"

"It's not that. You see… I wanted to buy a house not only for me, but for my grandparents. They're living alone and I really worry about them, so I wanted to at least have them closer in a decent place to live. But, well, with everything that's going on, even if they agreed to it, I don't think it would be easy to bring them safely."

"I see. It must be hard, having them in your thoughts in this times."

What is wrong with him? He's never tried to talk things with us, much less try to get to know us outside of our role in the Royal Guard.

"1st Lt., if I may, why did you call me to your room?"

"Well, I received new orders. So, allow me to give this to you." He opens a drawer and takes something small from it.

He hands it to me and I see that it's a unit patch. A circle with a black outline, with two lines of red on the top and bottom. On the upper one it says Imperial Royal Guard and on the lower part it says 45th Squadron Flare. The circle has an image that reminds me of the drawings of Suzaku I've seen when visiting Kyoto. With a white background, the red and orange feather ablaze stretches it's tail towards the upper right.

"We don't normally wear our unit patches on our dresses or suits, so I always have these on hand. Bet you didn't knew we actually had patches in the Royal Guard." He says, wearing a pleased smile.

"1st Lieutenant, why are you giving me this?"

"2nd Lt., do you know of how many squads I was a part of?"

"Huh? How am I supposed to know?" He sighs, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"More than I would have liked to count. Let me show you something." He stands up, goes to his closet and takes out a small box. When he brings it to the desk and opens it, I see that it was filled with unit patches.

"…Are all these-"

"No, I wasn't part of all of this squads. But they are a memento of what I've gone through." He closes his eyes briefly as he gazes at the patches. "When I was sent with the ICEF to mainland Asia my first squad was wiped out in our first mission." He takes a small patch from the box. The classic simple circle of the IJA patches with a blue shield in the middle of it. 'IJA 341th Squadron Blue Caetra' was in the lower part of it. "This one's from my first squad after getting commissioned, the Blue Caetra Squadron. Caetra is the name of a shield, it was chosen for us since we were going to be standing in the rear, protecting the bases in case of an emergency. We never got a chance to deploy under that name a second time." His smile turns bitter as he returns the patch to the box.

"Why are you showing me this, sir?"

"Remember that talk we had? About following orders?"

"Yes. Are you still upset?"

"Heh, not at all. But I got a bit angrier than I should have. You remembered me of how I used to be." He looks at me without his usual spikes on his eyes. "So, as your superior officer, I wish to give you one important lesson. Let me tell you of all the squads I went through during my time in the ICEF and about all the people I met there."

1st Lt. Ichimonji told me of how harsh the conditions they had to face in India were. Of how many times he was reshuffled into different groups that didn't get official names for a while due to the rapid deaths of pilots. Officially, he was only part of ten different squads. In reality, he had forgotten how many times he was reshuffled around.

"It was a nightmare. That's why I keep these around, to never forget what they taught me. Some people prefer to forget. But I just can't."

"Sir… Why are there UN patches in there too? Were you loaned to the UN at a time?"

"No, those are… from people that saved my life. When you're out there, in front of an Army-sized herd, it doesn't matter what color your uniform is, what language you speak or what TSF you're piloting. Any human was an ally. And despite everything we thought about foreigners, some of us managed to make comrades during those days. This… This is the first one."

He picked up a UN emblem, with an inverted triangle shape to it, it had a bull with a red cloth on it's horns jumping to the left side of it. How do you pronounce that?

"Sir, from where is that one?"

"From a Spanish unit. 'Batallón 81 Torero', that was it's name. They were the first ones that tried to help us when we had just arrived to India. Captain Fernández Díaz was their leader, a really loud and friendly man. He was fighting in the UN in hopes of someday recovering his nation. He told me many stories from Spain and shared with us songs and recipes from a place called Asturias." He closes his eyes, gripping the emblem a bit more strongly.

"What happened to them?" He breathes in and after a short while he answers, placing the emblem back in the box.

"During Operation Swaraj, he and all his men stayed behind to allow everybody to escape when the lasers destroyed our defense lines. That was the first time in my life that I truly felt horrible about a foreigner dying. That was when I realized we weren't so different. So, when we returned to base, before their belongings were disposed of, I asked to keep one patch of the Battalion. And I kept doing so every time a foreigner group I respected disappeared, and every time my own squad was dissolved as well."

He kept picking up emblems and telling me of their tales. Of Major Lizarazu of the Steel Knights, of Captain Cassarino of the Brave Steeds, of Major Kuda of the Sky Birds. He told me of their dreams, of how they met, of how they tried to make the most of their day to day lives despite the awful conditions they had to endure. But it always ended in the same way.

_And then they died too._

Considering he gave me the unit patch, does this mean our squad is getting disbanded?

He picked up one patch, very slowly, and brought it close to his face.

"And this one… is the last squad I was assigned to before coming back to the Empire. I believe you should be familiar with it."

...

The circle of the IJA and inside of it the shape of a tiger jumping towards the right side of the emblem.

IJA 271th Squadron Tiger.

My dad's squad. I felt my hands shaking as his face returned to me for a brief second. As if it was hailing downmy throat, my stomach constricted into itself and harmed me. I took one long breath to calm down, looking at 1st Lt. Ichimonji again.

"1st Lieutenant… You were part of my Father's squadron?" He sighs and returns my gaze. For the first time since I've met him I saw fissures crawling out of his eyes.

"Yes, I was shuffled into the Tiger Squadron in the middle of the '93. That's when I met your Father."

"…You knew him? Why… Why didn't you say anything?" He smiles sourly as he moves one leg atop the other.

"Your Father saved many people when the BETA from Bhopal started to trample our defenses. I got injured during that fight, and your Father covered my escape. So… when I realized who you were, I asked you to be put in my squad."

He sends his gaze to wall. I look again to the patch in my hands. Dad saved his life? And that's why he asked me to be in his squad? He clears his throat and still looking at the wall he speaks up again.

"I… wanted to teach you what I had learned on his squad and on my experiences on the ICEF. I knew things were not going to remain peaceful for long, so despite our differences… I hope your experience under me will be a mark that'll help you grow into a good surface pilot." He finally returns my gaze, now back to his usual expression.

"…You said he had to cover your escape, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

Taking a deep breath, in a futile effort to subdue the shiver all over my body, I try to open my lips, to ask a question that has been haunting me for many long years. Feeling as if my jaw was made out of iron, as if my tongue was stuck in place, and as my stomach kept turning, I managed to part my lips somehow.

"How… How did it happen?" I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. I was never told anything. It was a military secret or something. But…

"Do you remember what I told you of rioting people?" About how some people made problems and their mission paid for it? Did Dad died then?

"Yes, I do. Then, did Father died when that happened?"

"Yes, that's when most of Tiger Squadron was killed. When the BETA were attacking, a bunch of people refused to evacuate and started kicking up a storm. Those bastards…" He hits the desk quite strongly, frowning with a fury I've never seen in him. "They started to advance towards our base instead of retreating to the support vehicles, fighting against the UN soldiers that pointlessly tried to pacify them. They didn't heed our orders, they didn't listen to reason. I once heard a rumor that a terrorist group was involved in that whole mess but I never confirmed whether it was true or not. But anyways, thanks to that, we had to keep holding the line for longer than we thought…"

Again he closes his eyes, bringing one hand to his forehead. He slowly ruffles his fringe, letting some air out.

The image of a wave of people storming a base while the city was being surrounded by BETA came into my mind. The sound of Dad's voice, that I had forgotten for so long, returns inside me. Knowing him, of course he wouldn't retreat. Of course you wouldn't…

"…We were running out of fuel and ammo. The Americans had already used all of their missiles. In the end, the UN ordered a compulsive evacuation but it was too late. We couldn't boost away and we were being surrounded. That's when the Captain and a few of his men dove into the herd to buy us time to make it back to the rest of the army by using their S-11s." He again closes his eyes, very tightly this time. "The last thing he told us… Was to keep fighting to our death for our land and families, to recover our peace. At the time, I didn't knew he had a son. But…"

I rub my eyes, hiding the small tears that threatened to escape. My ears feel heavy, almost clogged, as if I had been listening to explosions for hours on end. You just had to be a hero, didn't you? Always trying to show off, saying brave stuff like that. Dad you're an idiot. Why did you...

I inhale sharply through my nose, calming myself down. I search for something to say, but I fail to find the proper words.

"…Um, sir, I… I don't hate you or anything for it. I don't think you could have done anything in that situation. Actually, I'm… thanks for telling me this. I didn't… knew how he had died."

"Sigh… If the people hadn't rioted, your Father wouldn't have died. That day, that fight… was the last drop for me. That's why I don't allow people to stray from my rules and why I do all I can to ensure order isn't lost. I know we have not gotten along well, but I hope you can one day remember the patch of the Flare Squadron with pride in your heart 2nd Lieutenant. It was a pleasure to have you on the team." He stands up and offers me a handshake.

I slowly take his hand and shake it. It feels so weird… He was always so rigid and stern with me, to have him be so open, for him to have know Dad…

"1st Lieutenant, does this mean the Flare Squadron is being disbanded?"

"No, that's not it. You're being sent somewhere else."

"…Huh? Me? Where am I going?"

"I wasn't told. I asked some time to have a talk with you, to give you the unit patch before you had to leave. So, now that's taken care of, I'll give you my last order as your superior officer. 2nd Lieutenant, you shall go to the 1st Briefing Room. There, your new orders await you."

"I see. So… This is goodbye?"

"Indeed. I know you do not agree with my vision, I know you do not think that results are everything, but it was an honor to have fought alongside you. I wish you the best in your new endeavors, and may our paths cross once more someday." He gives me a salute, that I return a bit later than I should have.

"Y-Yes, thanks for your patience with me. I… I… I truly am grateful with you, even if we didn't get along that well. So, am I leaving today?" It feels surreal. And ironic. Now that he finally tried to be open with me, I have to leave. It… feels wrong for some reason.

"Yes, I'm sure you know time is of essence. You may not be able to say your goodbyes to the rest, but I'll give them your words if you'd like. It is rare that squadmates get to say their goodbyes in this day and age."

Now that he mentions it… He's right on the money. If any of us had died on one of our missions, he wouldn't have been able to tell me of this and I wouldn't have ever know of how Dad died. In a way, this is a blessing.

I thank him for his gesture and tell him to pass along some words to the other commoners. After thanking him again for what he told me, I go towards the Briefing Room where my transfer awaits me.

…My head, however, was in a completely different place. All the people he told me about, all he didn't tell me about those days but showed up in his eyes, all Dad had to go through…

I eventually reach the place and see some soldiers standing guard outside the room. After they confirm who I am, they open the door and signal me to enter. Once inside, I see a face I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Good evening, 1st Lieutenant Tsukuyomi." I stand in attention by reflex. Her piercing gaze through those glasses is as imposing as always.

"Greetings. You took longer than I expected." She taps her glasses, making me shiver in place. Shit, I made her angry. "Well, matters not. Come, sit down. I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" I approach her and bring a chair near the small desk she was sitting behind.

"Her Highness has chosen you, due to your background and performance, so I do not need to tell you how important this is, right?"

…Wait, what?

Her Highness Koubuin-sama has sent a mission for me?! WHAT?!

"2nd Lieutenant? Are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just shocked, Ma'am. Well… Ahem, what is it I have been tasked to do?" Calm down, it must not be something so-

"You have been tasked to perform a Top Secret mission." I heard that wrong, right? "Her Highness has assigned you with the task of monitoring this individual. If you can, you are to bring him back to the Imperial Palace." She sets a folder on the desk and opens it.

"…Takeru Shirogane? Who is him?"

"You need not know." She stares at me as she sharpens her eyes, those hawkish eyes I haven't seen in so long. "You shall try to approach him and see if you can convince him to return to the Palace. If you cannot, you are to maintain your vigilance and contact me for further orders. Was I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" I have not a single clue of what does this mean. Why is looking for this guy a Top Secret mission? Is he a terrorist or something?

"Well, let's review some intel that'll help you in your task. First-"

* * *

_December 8th, 05:12 PM._  
_(Briefing Room N° 4.)_  
**[Chizuru]**

* * *

"…And that will be it. Each pair will be accompanied by one of the Royal Guards here, to prevent any unnecessary struggles from occurring. I do not have to tell you how important this task is, both for the UN and for your personal records, do I?" All six of us nod at the Instructor's words.

…A volcano of the Southern Yatsugatake Mountains may erupt soon, so the Shogunate asked the UN for help in the rescue efforts of some people that are still residing in the area. Since the MDF is busy rebuilding the defense line after the last attack from Niigata they don't have the hands for it, and for some reason they're sending us to help.

I do welcome the chance to prove my worth to the UN, and by helping my people too, but it does feel wrong to have the UN meddling in our domestic affairs. I know the MDF doesn't have the people or the time to do this… but still, it's their land, their homes, why do we have to kick them out?

I steal a glance at the others. Mitsurugi was just looking at me, with the same conflict in her eyes. We both tighten our lips, acknowledging the other's feelings. Tamase was doing her best to remain standing in attention despite how her knees were shaking, Yoroi was the opposite of her though, standing still and tense as she could get. Ayamine was with her usual unreadable face, but she was strangely focused on the speech. She does care a lot about this, it was foolish of me to even doubt her. Sigh…

…Shirogane-kun, however, was clearly not paying much attention. He was pale again, fighting against his fatigue so that his eyelids remained open. His head slightly swaying left to right, so little that if you weren't looking at him you wouldn't notice, it again seemed as if he were making a conscious effort to not have his knees betray his posture.

"You will all sortie with real armaments." The words sent my view right towards the Instructor, all the rest gasped at the notion. We never used real weaponry… "You will carry with you Block C weaponry, which in the Fubuki's case is a Type-74 Blade and a Type-92 MPS Armor. Your TSFs are already being worked on for this operation and the crew are already preparing the Type-87 Maintenance Trailer and Support Vehicles. We have at least fifty people working right now to make this mission a success, I believe I've already told you of how much it costs to deploy a TSF, now it's time for you to see the other costs of an operation." The Instructor clicks something on the PC she had, a small monitor comes out from the top of the blackboard, just like when we were explained the situation of the HSST and that cannon.

This time, however, we were connected to the cameras on the hangars. Mechanics fine tuning the joints, part of the crew dismounting the Jump Units carefully. The image changes to Yoroi's TSF being brought into it's trailer with it's shoulders moved to the frontal side of it. Now, we saw as the personnel outfitted the support vehicles with tools, machinery and supplies, as well as a few of them being loaded with the weaponry we will use during the mission.

Seeing all of this… The mission has already started, we are nothing more than the hammer that puts the nail in it's place. That's another reason a surface pilot has to make sure it brings success to any mission it takes part of, to not waste the work of all the people that made it possible for the TSFs to fly. It does feel kind of surreal, seeing foreigners and Japanese technicians working alongside each other so normally, so coordinated. The rest were also wide eyed at the images we were shown, except Shirogane-kun that was now rubbing the gap between his brows.

"All of these people are doing their damnedest effort for both the Japanese people that need help and for you to be able to complete your first mission without problems. It is rare for Cadets to be sent on official missions, do not let this chance pass you by. Now, I'll announce the teams, so that we can get that out of the way. Team A will be Sakaki and Tamase with 2nd Lt. Mion Tsukuyomi, Team B will be Yoroi and Ayamine with 2nd Lt. Shion Tsukuyomi, and finally Team C will be Mitsurugi and Shirogane with 1st Lt. Takamura. I will be in charge of the CO during this mission and I'll keep you all updated during the course of it. We have twenty four hours to evacuate the civilians safely without risk of getting caught on the eruption. The rest of the briefing will be done in situ once we reach our destination. We depart at 2000 hours, so come to the usual hangar in your BDUs an hour before that so that we can double check everything. That is all. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" We salute and the Instructor leaves.

"…Hauu… W-We're going on m-m-mission…" Tamase started swirling left and right with whirlwinds instead of eyes. Not that I blame her.

"I never thought something like this would happen! A volcano… I hope everything goes right." Yoroi clasped her hands together, her eyes filled with waves of doubt.

"Don't worry, we'll do it."

"Ayamine is right, we have to believe in ourselves. We have to do our best to help our people. Squad, let's not waste this chance we have been given. Those people do need a helping hand, let it be us the ones who extend it to them!"

"Roger!" Tamase and Yoroi said it energetically, Ayamine as usual barely squeezed it out, Mitsurugi was understandably troubled as she spoke up.

…Shirogane-kun didn't even reply.

"Shirogane-kun, are you feeling alright?"

"…Y-Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a little dizzy." He says, hiding his eyes behind his hand as he rubs his forehead.

"Cadet Shirogane, let's go get your dinner. Otherwise, you won't be able to get any food until we reach the mountains." Takamura got to his side and tapped his shoulder, he nodded and after a long sigh he retreated his hand, letting me see his tired eyes once more.

"Yeah, let's go." He says, with barely any energy in him.

"Shirogane-kun, do you… I mean, we could take our dinner with us and eat together? We could talk for a while and-" He waves a hand at me, avoiding my gaze.

"It's fine. We don't have that much time today, you should just eat in peace on the PX. See you later guys." He nods at us and leaves with Takamura, the other two Guards closely following them.

What is wrong with him? It's clear he isn't feeling well, why is he pushing himself so much? And despite that, he still is piloting better than us. I still am not used to the XM3, I think none of us is, but we still can't beat him. The OS is truly something else, even if it's too sensitive now. He works himself too hard, but I'm worried he might be sick. Considering he's getting D Rank food only twice a day and he has to bathe with cold water at night… It's just for a few days more, then he'll be back in his room and he'll be able to come back to the PX with us. So… Let's focus on what I can do right now.

"Well, let's go to the PX." Everybody gives me a nod and we make our way to it.

After lining up and arriving at our usual table, I clear my throat and speak up.

"I think none of us expected this kind of thing happening. Squad, what do you think of this?" I look at them all. Mitsurugi was sitting to my right and Tamase to my left, with Yoroi and Ayamine in front of us with their backs to the wall.

"Honestly, I'm a bit scared. B-But I'll do my best to help those people." Tamase said as she coiled her hands into fists. "We have to save them from that volcano, and maybe we can show them that not everybody in the UN is bad, right?"

"Yeah, I agree with Miki-san. We will also have the Guards with us, so I don't think we should worry much about it. I mean, we did see how much stuff the UN was moving to save some people in the middle of the mountains. If they're trying so hard for them, we have to do our part. I am a bit scared of the volcano erupting, yeah, but if I can do something to help I am glad I've been given this chance!" Yoroi smiled at us before diving into her food.

"…I dunno about this." Ayamine said what I, as the Squad Leader, couldn't.

"I too think the same as Ayamine." Mitsurugi said in between some bites to her food. "I do not like how the UN is the one in charge of this operation. I understand that they were asked to lend a hand in this trying times, but I still think the MDF should be in charge of the mission."

"Mitsurugi, there were no MDF units available apparently. And anyways, as Yoroi said, the Royal Guard members will be there with us the whole time."

"I know that. But still, do we really have to kick them out of their houses?" She returned my gaze, making me drop mine to my plate.

"Meiya-san, what are you saying? You want to abandon those people?" Yoroi glared at Mitsurugi, who didn't expect that and seemed at a loss of words.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then, why did you say that? What if the volcano erupts?"

"I mean… It's their land. If they choose to die there… It's their life, isn't it?" Mitsurugi returns her attention to her plate, not wanting to continue arguing.

"W-Well… Anyways, we have to do our best! I mean, it's better if we go instead of sending foreigners, right?" Yoroi said as she returned her chopsticks to her food.

"I agree completely with you there." It's better if we go. That way, we can make sure the wishes of those people are respected. If someone else got sent, they might end up being taken by force, and that would only worsen the relations of the UN with the Empire.

"…I can agree to that." Mitsurugi says in an almost inaudible whisper.

"A-Anyways… We can use this to regain the points we've lost in those days. I'm sure that helping these people will be a great feat in our record." Tamase said, her voice shaking a little. She really doesn't like it when it seems we're gonna fight.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Miki-san. And we're gonna have the XM3 with us, so we couldn't ask for a better chance than this. By the way, Chizuru-san, how did you do that jump and glide thing?" Yoroi diverts the conversation as usual. I still don't know if she can pay attention or not to the mood.

"You mean the cancel? I just tried imitating Shirogane-kun's moves from his control logs."

"I see. I still can't grasp my head around that 'air dodge' thing he told me the other day. I can't get the timing right to spin my Fubuki." She drops her shoulders a bit as her chopsticks go for some more food.

"Yeah, Shirogane-san's moves are so much more faster than before. I still haven't managed to hit him once…" Tamase's eyes get mired by clouds again.

"Tamase, do not say that. You're the only one who can keep Takeru at bay with your sniping. If not for you, he would make short work of us every battle." Mitsurugi says with a nod.

It is amazing, how he pilots. And still… I haven't repaid him for saving me during the CCSE. I've done nothing for him, I just handed him some notes the day before the HSST Accident. And he obviously didn't need them.

That day… I saw for the first time with my own eyes how much we do need the UN. If not for that experimental weapon, the Empire would have been hit by another G-Bomb. We were never told what was up with that, and the news made no mention of it either. But on TV it was said the HSST was hijacked somehow.

Nobody can protect it's life alone. The same applies to nations, I guess. In this day and age, there is probably no nation that can be self-sufficient to the point of not needing the rest of the world. Even America would suffer if they couldn't do business with anyone anymore.

That's when I realized, when Tamase told us her story, how little I was doing for my squad. Always quarreling with Ayamine, barely listening to Mitsurugi's and Yoroi's advice, not doing anything for the man that saved my life. Then, I started to look around me. And I noticed a lot of little things I never paid much heed to.

The mechanics of our TSFs talking about how much they miss their families. The MP saying how they miss their regional cooking. Some of the pilots that are also in the sim room have given us advice from time to time. But they all agree in one thing.

"You're lucky you still can fight to protect your homeland."

I never had tried to actually listen to them. Well, we all tried to avoid foreigners before Shirogane-kun got my head out of my ass. And… And I realized how strong they actually are. They're still fighting to someday go back home and rebuild their nation, or to give someone else that chance. For them, every grain of dirt in the planet is worth fighting for, because they don't want anyone else going through what they have to go through. I know everybody isn't like that, but when you look around closely you can find decent people here. I just never tried to.

And thanks to that… I can understand what Dad said, about us needing to strengthen our international bonds. I still don't agree with everything he said last time we talked but I concede on that point. That's why I want to learn. The real strength of the UN, the real scope of their operations. By learning all I can here, from all the different points of view that are here, from all the different experiences of the personnel that works for the UN, I'm sure I'll grow so much more better than if I solely remained in the IJA.

That's why I want to stay here, until I've learned all I can. And if I can forge some bonds with the people here, it will make a great difference when I eventually go back to the IJA.

…But even so, before I get all fired up about the future… I want to help Shirogane-kun. He's been so quiet today, as if he were still afraid of us. He still smiled and laughed along some jokes, but he does seem to not be feeling so good. What can I do to truly help him?

"…You think Special-kun will be fine?" Ayamine's question made me flinch. Everybody else grew quiet.

"Takeru… isn't so weak. He merely needs some rest." Mitsurugi said rising her voice a bit.

"Shirogane-san did look like he was pushing himself today. Maybe he was really hurt during that fight?" Tamase dropped her chopsticks as she finished eating and lowered her gaze in worry.

"All we can do is look out for him. Mitsurugi, please stop him if you see him pushing himself during the mission. And could you try to talk with the people yourself? I don't think it'll do him good to be screamed at by them."

"I agree. Leave him to me, I'll make sure he doesn't exert himself. That being said, I do wonder what's wrong with him." She also lowered her gaze at the end.

"You think the Guards are harassing him?"

"Kei-san, why would they do that? Didn't Takeru say they were just watching over him?"

"Yoroi, think about it." I say, trying to consciously stop my finger from making circles again. "What would you do if you were always under constant surveillance from the Royal Guard? That friendly act might be just a mask and they're actually saying harsh things to him when they're alone. They did try to harm him during the CCSE." I find it preposterous. Not only they have the gall to touch him, but also to act so casually around him after what they did. How dare they…. Why am I so angry at them? It's because they're obviously faking it. Yes, that's it. I am not jealous at the thought that they might be actually comforting him in _that_ way. I am not.

"I do not think they wish to harm him… But I do agree their actions are suspicious." Mitsurugi said, folding her arms and furrowing her brow. She might know something, but cannot tell us of it due to her standing. If she said so…

"It's still weird. Special-kun was hurt by them and he still doesn't look okay. Something's up." Ayamine finished her food and leaned back, looking at the ceiling.

"I agree. But it might also be related to his punishment. In any case, we have to do our best to not burden him anymore, starting now. If we keep advancing at this pace, we'll clear Level A in a few days. We only have B-1 left and after we complete A… We have our final test." They all tensed up in attention. "I know we all know it from when we started basic, but the Instructor is a fierce opponent. Considering how she's been cooperating with us, I don't doubt Takamura will aid her in the fight. Our last mock battle will be a great factor in our final score to decide where we're being sent to. I know me and Mitsurugi need it too, but let's do what we can to help Shirogane-kun get a decent score in these last few training sessions."

They all nod in agreement. It's… such a shame. Now that we kind of started working well together we have to be separated. Who knows where we'll end up? So, the least I can do as their Squad Leader is guide them all to the best score we can get!

"Well, I'll go get my things in order." Mitsurugi said as she grabbed her tray and got up.

"You're right, let's go get ready."

* * *

_Same Day. Half an hour later._  
_(Yuuko's Office.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"So you haven't got any better?"

"No, I still feel like shit. Do I have to keep taking the medicine?" Sensei nods as she ruffles her hair a bit.

"Of course you have. Thanks to that the headband hasn't acted up today, right? That means the medicine is working, even if you're feeling weaker."

"It's not just that. The nightmares haven't stopped and they're getting worse." I hunch over, letting my arms rest on my knees.

"Sigh… I think that's because you've already assimilated part of him in this time. Think of it like this, you have two trees right besides each other. It wouldn't be weird for some branches of them getting entwined after some time. The only thing we can do now is suppress those memories as best as we can."

"Is that really all we can do?"

"Yes, we can't just erase that from your mind without harming your psyche. So, how have you been feeling around the Guard?" She drives her gaze into me, I straighten my posture on the sofa before answering.

"The band hasn't acted up today. I still feel weird when around Shion and Mion, but I no longer feel that pain on my eyes. The same with the squad, emotionally I'm fine, I guess. But I feel like I'm completely out of energy." Sensei nods at my words and after drinking some coffee she leans back on her seat.

"If you still feel fine I guess the medicine is working, even with this side effect. Yashiro, how does his psyche feel to you?"

Kasumi looks at me for a while and then moves her bunny ears a bit.

"Fine. I had no trouble locking onto Takeru-san's mind, but I do feel something in there." Kasumi says slowly, she then looks towards me and gives me a small bow. "I'm sorry, if I could do more for you, you wouldn't be going through this. If only I had noticed those shadows before…"

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that. What matters is that now you can properly lock onto my mind, right?" Kasumi has been a great help. Yesterday after we tried to talk with the 00 Unit and she again started thrashing about I got so depressed I felt a drill piercing my head. If Kasumi hadn't helped me calm down, I don't think I could have gone to sleep.

"Yes… It is a bit troublesome, to be honest." Kasumi dropped her shoulders and bunny ears, a small cloud covering her eyes.

"Hmm? Yashiro, why's that?" Sensei crossed her arms, tensing her brows. I also look at Kasumi, it's really weird for her to complain about something, so this must be serious.

"I didn't mean anything bad. I just had trouble not reading his mind today… I had to make a conscious effort to not intrude on him." Wait… What?

"So you could naturally link with me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll try to not do it, I know I don't have to go looking into people's minds." Hey, don't look so sad, it's not your fault. "Yes, it is."

"Kasumi, don't beat yourself up. You just need to learn to control it, right Sensei? …Sensei?" She was again looking down, with a glowing gaze, totally focused on something.

"Yashiro, this happens despite you having the device activated, right?"

"Yes, I can't zone out Takeru-san's voice for some reason." What device?

"Sensei, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? The bunny ears are actually a device similar to your headband, just that it's there to help Yashiro regulate her ESP powers. While her range and power are much weaker than the 00 Unit's, it's not nice for her to go walking on the hallways and see people's auras and hear their random thoughts. With that, she can focus more easily and 'filter out' the unwanted noise. But with all the experiments we've been doing, it's not weird she can't stop to hear your voice. It only means she's really worried about you, this will make it easier for her to try to repress some memories whenever you need it and it will make her training easier. That being said, both of you be careful. Don't go making psychic links when you don't have to." Sensei said as she gazed at us, eyes ablaze, with a commanding, cold tone.

"I'll do my best." Kasumi, please don't look so worried.

"I don't know what I have to do, but I'll try to not bother Kasumi."

"In your case, when you start feeling that tingly sensation on the back of your head, tell Yashiro to stop. I don't know if those memories caused this, but we should be careful anyways."

"Okay, got it. Now that you mentioned my memories though… Do you have any results from the tests Motoko-san is doing on me? Will the medicine get any better?" I hope it does. I feel like a slug and while my head doesn't hurt, I do feel kind of dizzy from time to time. It doesn't help that I had Sumika screaming bloody murder to the four winds for minutes until she calmed down.

"Yes, actually. I have good news, bad news, and awful news. Which ones would you like to hear first?" Ouch… I don't like this, but well, let's hear it.

"Let's go in that order. So, what's up with my brain?" She better have a good explanation, I don't like to be probed by syringes for nothing. Same for having to go inside that machine and endure the jolts on my back as it rotates. Sensei's gaze lowers as she starts talking.

"The good news is that your consciousness isn't going anywhere. You told me about that time you dreamed about your world, how that world's me told you people's awareness of your existence weakened when they slept and that made it easier for you to slip between worlds, that that's how you could go to your world for the theories the first time, and how you could vanish again if you focused on some memories from your world and your desire to go there became too strong during nighttime. You could probably do that because you were a Nucleus, so you only needed to strengthen your will and the Causal Pull would do the rest. These last two nights we could track your brainwaves with ease through the headband. Don't worry, you're not going to slip into another world suddenly in your sleep." One worry less. If the Nucleus was stronger, and considering how rejecting I am towards this world, I did fear I might end up teleported back home in my sleep. I really don't want that.

"Good to hear. Why do you think this is different than last time? I mean, why is my mind not going back there despite the balance and all that?"

"Well, maybe someone is still thinking about you in their dreams?"

"Do you have to tease me like this?" I narrow my eyes at her again, only to receive a playful smile in return.

"Oh, I'm not teasing you. But well, that is good and all, but it ties with the bad news. That means that the data you're recalling is due to the Nucleus' influence. If your dreams are not caused by your consciousness slipping into another world, they're data flowing into you. And while we're reducing the absorption, we haven't stopped it yet. So, I expect you to keep having these nightmares you had these days. We'll need more time to fully stop this." Sensei rests her face on one palm, clouds once more covering the inside of her eyes. Well, shit.

"By the way, how are you going to stabilize the Nucleus? You already told me what I had to do to stabilize the Conductor, but nothing on the Nucleus." She raises both hands upwards in defeat.

"I still need more time, I can't risk anything going wrong here. If I push the machine any more, you might end up back in your world and we do not want that. People might forget about you faster now and I do not want to know what would happen if Her Purpleness were to call for you while you're over there." She crosses her arms again as she leans back on her chair. "I am trying to fix the memory loss problem, but without actual data I can't make any promises. And remember that I can't guarantee that the machine will work, it only has a 40% probability of success. If, for whatever reason, there's an error when we're using it, you might end up in a world without the means to come back here." A world without technology, maybe? Like the cat that your world's me replaced Tsukiji with one day using the microwave? Heh, imagine if I ended up in the Catverse by accident.

"Fine, but you do have an idea, right?"

"I do, and it's quite simple. Since we can't keep doing these experiments for much longer, we just need to anchor the magnet to this world. We need to give you an unwavering reason for you to stay here, a motive so strong that it will remain always in your subconscious or that it makes you accept you're no longer going to another world. Which is why I suggested you to get into a relationship with Kagami, or with whoever you want. That would be a good enough motive for you to stay here, you did told me that in your firsts loops you stopped dreaming about your world once you got together with one of the girls from your squad, right?"

"Yes, that's true. But… don't you have anything a bit more… I dunno, conclusive?" Sensei shakes her head a bit.

"No, not without using the 00 Unit to help you regulate your own data. And you don't want to go to your dear Yuuhi, so that's out of the question too. If she recognized you as this world's you and the members of the Guard also did so too, you would become so deeply connected with this world through their thoughts that the Nucleus would attach itself here, and once we stabilize the Conductor there won't be any more leaks strong enough to pull you away to other worlds." Her gaze unflinching, she returned my stare.

…I guess she is giving this some serious thought. Well, I gotta do my part for her to help me. And as useful as it would be, I don't want to meet with Yuuhi. It's not like I hate her, I just have a colossal amount of doubts about all the Royal Guard business. She was the one who inducted him, according to Sumika. He seemed like me on that image she showed me. And yet… As much as I steeled myself to do my best, I certainly don't want to have another of those strong and painful visions. I know I might be acting like a coward, but I'm spamming the 'Run Away' option if I ever get close to Yuuhi.

"Okay, got it. Sorry for being so pushy. So, what are the awful news?" Sensei's complexion tenses up, letting out a bitter sigh as she leans back into her chair.

"…The mist isn't going anywhere. Yashiro confirmed that the dark memories are not being repressed as I expected. And she just said she still feels shadows on your mind, so the memories are still flowing into you as we speak." I could feel a shiver go down my spine. I look at Kasumi, who drops her gaze to the floor.

"…Hey, what do you mean? I thought the headband and the medicine would-" Sensei cuts me as she looks at me straight in the eye again.

"They are working. But they're repressing the 'weaker' memories that try to resurface, that's why you haven't had any more visions despite being near the two Tsukuyomis this few days. However, while you sleep the 'dark mist' appears again according to Yashiro's readings. These dreams you've been having are nothing more than the signs that you're slowly assimilating his memories. Yashiro said these dark memories feel different to the other ones, so we might not be able to stop them at all until we halt your absorption completely. So, stay positive until we do. You can't just reject this with sheer force of will, you need to change your attitude and inner thoughts. Was I clear?"

"Yes, I got it. But I've tried to not be so depressed. I wonder why I'm still dreaming about that." I mean, we finished the railgun with Takamura, I'm helping the squad again, and I'm dealing with the pickles just fine. I mean, I'm even calling them pickles again. I haven't had any sort fight or anything with anyone, I've been ignoring those who still insult me behind my back. I do feel bad, but from a physical point of view. I am really happy to be with the squad again, it truly warms my heart when they smile during training or when they worry about me, even if I would like them to not worry so much.

"Regardless, do not get negative or paranoid. You don't want this to get in Alt. IV's way or in your wish for a peaceful world, don't you?" Changing her tone to a cold, menacing one she narrowed her eyes at me. I give her a nod, I am not chickening out.

I'm still doubting Sensei a bit, and I still don't know why the pickles, Shion in particular, want to be so close to me. I haven't tried to make much conversation with them, fearing I would end up remembering something, but they've actually been really nice to me, even if I can't endure the jealous looks of the girls when Shion leans on me. I do wonder why they're being so obvious, like when Kasumi fed me last loop.

"Well, you do have to go to the hangar later, so go spend some time with Kagami you two. Let me tell you something good though, we got the approval for the XM3's test. It will be done next Wednesday. I plan on letting you all graduate after it, so that you can join the A-01 Wing ASAP."

"Got it. By the way, I forgot to ask before but… Are you sure it's a good idea to let me oversee the 1C's development?" Sensei chuckles a bit, smiling devilishly.

"Yes, I don't see why that's a problem. You are the current Chief of Hangar 90 after all." Sigh… What am I even telling Takamura if she suddenly comes to the Hangar while I'm there? Well, Sensei's doing her part so I should do mine. I never get the answers I want out of her.

"Alright, that's that I guess. Goodnight."

Me and Kasumi leave the office, then going through the usual creepy corridor. In the room lit only by the cylinder's faint light, the 00 Unit laid on the floor fumbling with a string. We slowly got closer to her, she didn't acknowledge our presence.

"Hey Sumika, how are you?" …No response.

"Sumika-san, do you want some help? Let's do it again together." Kasumi sits near her and again tries to teach her to do some stuff with the string. I sit on the other side, grabbing 00's hands and helping her with the movements.

"See, Sumika? This is how you make a Dancing Butterfly. You have to first move this part here, then you have to squeeze it between this two…"

We spent some time trying to get her to make it, and I ended up doing most of the work.

"Sigh… Well, looks like today is another bad day. I'll leave her to you Kasumi."

"Yes, I'll do my best. Maybe I'll show her the memories of his childhood today. Goodnight, Takeru-san."

"Yes, good ni- Uwah!" As I stood up, 00 grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her side again in a flash. "Um… Sumika?" She was as expressionless as always but she was grabbing my arm very tightly, almost clawing at it.

"…Don't leave."

"Huh? S-She talked… Kasumi, what is she thinking about?" Kasumi closed her eyes and remained quiet for a few seconds. When she opened them again, her face grew paler and paler. "Kasumi?"

"Don't leave… Don't leave…" She started to claw at my arm quite vigorously.

"Ugh… Sumika, it hurts. I'm not leaving, can you let me go?"

"Takeru-san, please be quiet for a while."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kasumi just gave me a stare as she moved her bunny ears then she closed her eyes again. Sigh… I got a bit closer to 00, bumping our shoulders together, and she softened her grip on me. She's shivering a bit, her eyes twitching. I feel so useless right now…

...

"So… Kasumi, what's going on?" Kasumi comes to my side slowly and whispers into my ear.

"She's remembering his death. Please stay with her for a while." His… So she did see him die. But how on Earth is that even possible?

"Don't leave… Please… Don't leave me…" She again strengthened her grip as I slightly shifted a bit.

"Sumika, I'm here. Just like I promised, right? It's okay, don't be scared." I pet her head a bit, but as I did her face twisted itself into a scowl.

"No… No! Kill! I'm gonna-"

"Sumika, calm down!" And again, I wrap my arms around her before she stands up. She keeps repeating the same thing, over and over, thrashing against my and Kasumi's hug until she goes limp. And once more, a knife thrusted itself into my heart.

"Sigh… I'll connect her to the cylinder, you can go get ready for your mission." Kasumi grabbed her left arm and I grabbed the right one, we placed it near the cylinder and I helped her connect the cables despite her worries of me being late.

"Kasumi, what was she seeing?"

"I saw a distorted shape being torn apart by the Soldier Class. I think it was this world's you since the hair reminded me of how you have yours now, somehow. The image was… Um… Weird. It's as if she were seeing it from a lot of different angles. She was almost in shock, she did endure it a bit more than this past days' outbursts."

"So we are making a bit of progress… Hopefully after dealing with the rescue efforts we can spend some more time with her." I slowly stroke 00's cheek. Without a strong leak like the one that happened during last loop this is gonna be tough.

"Don't worry, Takeru-san. We still have time." Kasumi gives me a confident stare. I know that, but I still don't like seeing her like this, even if she isn't Sumika just yet.

"I do know we have more time than before, but I would like to help her more than last time. Well, I'll leave her in your care. Goodnight, Kasumi."

"Goodnight." I wave at her before reaching the door, and I go into the creepy hallway again.

Yesterday she started screaming kill as soon as she saw me. When she finally calmed down, kind of, we tried to talk with her just before I had to go to sleep. It didn't end well.

Sigh… Well, tomorrow's a very important day. If we don't do this well the coup is gonna happen. Even if the day of last loop's coup already passed, this world's coup can totally happen at a different date so I can't relax here.

Well… Let's hope everything goes well. I only hope this sluggishness I've been feeling doesn't get in the way. Bathing with cold water and eating only twice a day is getting to me, paired with these distorted nightmares and Sumika's pained screams, I am surprised I haven't had another nervous breakdown. I really should thank Kasumi somehow. Same for the girls, they've been really kind to me today too. Takamura too, though I still don't know as much as I'd like about her.

Anyways, what hour is it? I should go get ready, I don't want to give any trouble to the mission.

* * *

_Same Day. 07:06 PM._  
_(Hangar.)_  
**[Meiya]**

* * *

"What do you think they're telling him?" Tamase said as she watched, with her eyes casting a small shadow.

"Well, considering he comes from America, he might not remember how to approach our fellows. Shirogane-kun must be receiving some sort of briefing." Sakaki answered, pointing one finger upwards.

"I only hope Takeru is fine. He's been really tired this days." I wish I could do something for you… I can tell something is bothering him, a small cloud is always there in his eyes as of late.

But every time I ask, he says he's okay. Mion and Shion are talking with him a bit away from us, but I would like to do something myself. He's again being like a second Instructor for us, we're already near finishing level B thanks to his help.

…It's not like I haven't realized everyone is more upbeat thanks to him, so I can't expect to hog him all for myself. Everyone needs him as much as I do, and even if we're still having some trouble making the most out of the XM3 we have made up for all the time we were stuck today and yesterday. His explanations, while weird, are really helpful. It's… as if I could immediately understand what he's talking about, as if I was merely remembering something I had done a long time ago.

And yet, I'm again doing nothing for him. He does seem a bit different though… Sigh…

"We should not worry about this. We can't burden him with our worries, Takeru already has a great weight on his shoulders. And even then… Tomorrow's mission will be…" I look away from the trio as I focus my view on all the trailers that are lined up, ready to depart any minute now. It is amazing, seeing it in person is completely different than seeing it through a monitor.

"Yes, it won't be easy for any of us. Hopefully we can finish it without any incidents." Sakaki says as she also looks towards the trailers that are being stocked with supplies. "I also don't like that the UN is meddling in Japan's internal affairs, but if we were asked to help we have to do everything we can to make sure nobody harms our fellows. Squad, let's keep our head cool tomorrow." She gives us all a strong gaze, we all nod in agreement.

I am glad Sakaki thinks like this. It's a relief for sure… I did had my doubts about her when we just met, but I now know she is someone I can trust. I also don't know how Takeru will take this. If someone calls him a foreigner and insults him again, he might grow more resentful towards the Empire… I would like to refuse this orders, I don't see a reason to intrude on their wishes of staying in their land. Alas I cannot do that, for it would only be another setback to getting commissioned, and just as Sakaki said if someone has to go I rather be the one.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine." Yoroi smiles as usual. It must be nice, being so calm like you. "We will have the help of the Guard, so I'm sure things won't go wrong. We just have to get out before the volcano erupts." She said, her hands shaking a little. Sigh… Of course she's worried too. I truly need to calm down.

"I really hope we make it in time." Tamase said, looking at all the people coming and going.

Yoroi and her start to walk down the stairs, going towards the trailers to see them up close. The Instructor is coordinating something with Takamura and some of the crew at ground level. Ayamine also moved towards the stairs.

"Ayamine, could you wait a second? I have something to tell you." Sakaki stopped her, Ayamine didn't look very pleased. Please don't start fighting, you two. "Mitsurugi, this involves you too. Can we move to get some space?" She gave me a small bow and holding my gaze, awaiting my approval.

…In the end, they always put this wall between us when Takeru isn't around. Hopefully, one day we all will be able to share our food together once more. Maybe then you all will start being less formal with me. That being said, I am most curious about this. For Sakaki to wish to speak with both of us in private…

I look towards Takeru, those two are still talking with him. Well, let's deal with this now.

"I have no objections. Let us go then." Ayamine nods as she heard my answer and we all got a bit of distance with the rest.

Once we were outside the sight of them, Sakaki drew a long breath and faced us. She then gave us a deep bow. Neither me nor Ayamine could hide our befuddlement at this gesture.

"Mitsurugi, Ayamine, please forgive me."

"S-Sakaki, why are you apologizing? You have done us no wrong today."

"It's not for today." She looked up, her face tense, stains of apprehension tainting her complexion. "I just realized how much of a disappointment I have been for the squad since the start."

"That is not true. You have always done a great effort to lead us."

"She never succeeded though." Ayamine, please. However, Sakaki gave a nod at her words.

"Exactly. I realized how much I always depended on everyone, and I didn't like that. I was always trying to do everything myself, without asking anyone for help, without accepting any advice. I was always preaching about how no one can protect it's life alone, how teamwork is essential, and yet I didn't put into practice what I was preaching. Forgive me, I'll do a serious effort to not let that happen again." She again bows at us.

…What she says is the truth, however. During our first months of training, she never backed down on what she thought was the right plan. Which is why she and Ayamine keep fighting to this day. However…

"Sakaki, you're not the only one who was at fault. I was… very standoffish too. I always complained about how you never listened to my words, but I never tried to listen to you all. I also kept acting in how I thought was the right way, and I never actually tried to talk things out with any of you despite noticing why you didn't get along. I also… was holding a grudge towards you."

It is most shameful but I didn't have a very good image of her, due to who her Father is, and I didn't really try to confirm my suspicions. When I realized I was being unnecessarily cold to her, it was already too late. Sakaki appointed Yoroi as her second-in-command, and that only made us clash even more. And later, I fell into the same hole and shunned out Takeru due to my jealousy.

"Having my usual conviction, I kept bringing up my opinion when you didn't ask for it, diminishing your authority at times, when I should have given you my support. I am convinced that's one of the reasons we failed our first CCSE. I now know you must have felt very pressured, having me as your subordinate, and I did nothing to reassure you, to show you my aid. I know my ways are… sometimes too straightforward, and that I am very hardheaded at times, but I want you to know this. I am satisfied with your work as a Leader, you are someone I can trust. Forgive me for being so insensitive with you until now." I bow at her and now she's the befuddled one.

"N-No… I don't deserve… You shouldn't bow to me…"

"No, I have to." I return her gaze, unwavering. "I could have been a bridge between you two, I could have helped Yoroi not feel left out, I could have supported Tamase more. Yet, I was only looking at my own goals, I only cared for myself. I just dismissed your fights as your problem, I complained and thought that you two were just being immature. And it was because I never listened to you that I arrived to that conclusion. Again, I know that sometimes I can be very insensitive and it may seem like I'm pushing my ideals into you all, but that is… the only way I know to help. My ideals are what make me who I am, yet I should have been more understanding. I accept your apology, and I hope you can accept mine."

"Thanks… Really, it means a lot hearing that from you." Sakaki smiles a bit.

I never once thought how she must have felt during our first months. I never thought she might not agree with her Father, and when I realized how she thought, she already was keeping her distance and acting as if we were competing for the Squad Leader position. I am blessed to have such squadmates with me, for her to be willing to be so open despite all that transpired between us.

"Ayamine, I also… wish to apologize to you. I know we think differently, but I'll try to be more flexible from now on. I always wanted to be someone who could give good advice to others, to be someone who could help in the battlefield with my knowledge, and despite you doing that for me I pushed you away. I did what I wanted to prevent. I know my ways don't mix well with yours, but could you give me another chance?" We both gaze at Ayamine, who closed her eyes and grasped her chin.

"…Fine."

"R-Really?" Sakaki took one step towards her, her eyes shaking a little.

"I guess. I was also… not acting cool. Sorry." Thank the Holy Emperor… Maybe we can finally act like a proper squad. "So… Why do you apologize now?"

"Well… You know, fighting again with Shirogane-kun made me realize how imposing I always was, how little patience I had with you. He's always so considerate… I mean, yesterday we managed to coordinate for a second there, all thanks to him. I sometimes think he should be the one to lead us."

Sakaki lowered her gaze as she held one of her elbows tightly. I do understand why she says that. Takeru seems to always know what to do, how to support our every move. It makes fighting so much easier and he always answers all of our questions without getting upset. He didn't lash out or raise his voice during yesterday's training at these two, instead he tried to talk things out with them.

"So, when we finished that simulation, I realized I was acting like what the people I hate the most did. I was shunning you out, not listening to your advice just because I thought I knew more than you. I know it might be too late, but I swear I'll do a conscious effort to not do that again. Can you forgive me?"

"Who would have said that behind those thick eyebrows there was an actual person?" Ayamine! Why do you have to?!

"W-W-Wha… Why do you always-"

"I guess we can make peace." Ayamine extends a hand towards her, calming Sakaki before she raised her voice. Why did you tease her if you wanted to give her another chance? I don't get it. "But I still think your way of doing things is wrong, so I won't shut up." Ayamine returned Sakaki's gaze with her poker face, but this time Sakaki didn't snap.

"I know. I'm not telling you to accept me, just to bear with me and… have some patience. I will try to give you my attention during our training, I'll take those two seconds to consider your suggestions. I know you don't want to prioritize the success of the mission or to be to reactive, but let's try to not give anyone else any more trouble. Do we have a deal?"

"…Deal." They exchanged a brief handshake, resolution again brimming in their gazes.

"It is good to see we finally made amends for now. By the by… Sakaki, what are your plans for the mission, if I might ask?" She sighed as she leaned on the wall.

"Being honest, I don't like it. I don't think this is right. It's their land, who are we to kick them out of their homes? And yet… I don't want to leave them to their deaths if the volcano erupts but… W-What do you two think?"

"I also dislike this, but I acknowledge we have our hands tied. I only hope our fellows accept in good faith to accompany us, if they refused I don't think I could force them to leave." For them, that is the last thing they have. If that is where they wish to die, then so be it. Why must the UN get in their way? Everyday, we are being pushed father and farther away from what we once were…

"I also don't like it much, but I think the army should do what it can for it's people. We can offer them our help, and if they wish to remain there… I'll refuse the orders to take them away." Ayamine said as she closed her eyes.

"And yet, by doing so we would be stabbing our own hands. I'm sure you know Sakaki, if we give any more trouble to the Instructor…"

"Then, what would you do Mitsurugi?" Sakaki says as she crosses her arms, anxiety being palpable on her face.

"I don't know. My heart tells me to defend my fellows' wishes, my head tells me I have to get commissioned. I do think I also would end up refusing the orders to evacuate them forcefully." Letting the words out was harder than I thought, but now that I did, I feel strangely good. It feels as if we are a true squad now, being able to discuss this things openly.

"I see… I truly don't know what I would do if that happened." Sakaki sighs as she moves away from the wall. "W-Well, let's just do our best. Hopefully we manage to help them before the volcano erupts."

"Yes, I hope so too."

The Instructor calls for us and we go to her.

"Alright squad, you will board the fifth trailer. Try to get as much sleep as you can, in around twelve hours we're beginning the mission. Me and the Guards will finish the last checks, and in just a few minutes we depart. That's all." We salute her and go towards our ride.

Getting inside, there isn't much space here. I suppose we'll sleep sitting.

"I only hope this doesn't move too much." Tamase said as she sat down and put the belts in place.

"Don't worry, Tama. Everything will be fine." Takeru sat by her side and also put his belts in place. He does look really tired.

"Takeru, what were Shion and Mion telling you before?" I sat by his side, before anyone else thought to steal that spot, and look at him.

"Sigh… First they were giving me advice on how to approach the people, but then it devolved into them asking me if I was fine. I know I don't look good now but I'm still feeling well." He said with a clear voice, his eyes do look worn down but if he said he's alright I won't push the matter.

"I see. Well, that is nice to hear."

"Shirogane-kun, did you manage to eat and get ready?" Sakaki asks as she looks at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I got my rations and had enough time to fix myself up. Takamura didn't need any help today after all."

"Hey Takeru, do you think you can explain me how you did that move today when you took me and Chizuru-san out?" Yoroi asked, unaware of mine and Sakaki's worry.

"The mid-air spin dash? Oh… For that you have to-"

He then made small talk with Tamase and Yoroi, with me and Sakaki asking some questions here and there, but then the Instructor, Takamura and both cousins came into the trailer and soon after that the thing started moving. The Instructor gave us an overview of our mission, with what we should do if there's a rock slide or if the volcano erupts earlier than expected.

I couldn't help to steal some glances at Takeru. He still looks weak and pale. I wonder what he thinks of this…

What wouldn't I give to be able to consult this with you, my partner. I'm sure he must be troubled by this… Or does he already have an answer? He did fight against the BETA, even if he didn't go into much detail about it when we spoke during the CCSE.

I guess he might want to save them more than us, even if it meant taking them by force perhaps. This is a prime chance to remind him of our roots. I also have to look out for him, I should be the one to talk with the people like Sakaki suggested, to avoid anyone from hurling any insults at him. Though, what would I do if he did want to take them by force?

…No, don't think like that. I'm sure he'll understand. I need to get my feelings in order before I worry about others.

I truly do not like this, why must we go take them from their homes? It's their will, they wish to die there, why take them away? They're honoring our tradition of protection our land to the last breath, what business does the UN have here? And why are Takamura, Mion and Shion going along this plan?

We should protect the people's wishes more than anything. If some of them requested help it would be different. I mean, even if Her Highness asked the UN for help…

…What would I do if they refused? I also don't want to leave them to their death… Should I uphold my duty as someone with ties to the nobility and stand my ground protecting them to my last breath? But if I allow my fellows to die, can I rightfully call myself a guardian of Her Highness? I cannot simply remain behind protecting them, making sure no one takes them away. I cannot die, but I do not wish to abandon them to their death either…

…Sister, what do you think of this? What should I do?

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._  
_(UN's HQ. Iwakuni Base. Command Room.)_

* * *

The men and women in the room felt their breath turn cold at the images in the monitors.

"I suppose you would need me to stay?" Takatsugu Ikaruga said to the Marshal of the UN's Japan Branch.

"I would really appreciate that, Ikaruga-sama. Connect me with Iki and Karatsu Base as well." The Marshal said, making the operators get to work.

Ikaruga instead chose to ask his fellow about the situation.

"What say you, Gotou Takatsukasa?" The cerulean haired man looked at his calm fellow with not a speck of calmness in him.

"I don't know. This is on a different scale than anything before."

Both of them looked at the map. The UN reported this morning that BETA had surfaced from both the Cheorwon and Chongqing Hives. Combined, the total number was estimated to be around 40000 BETA. The UN was already deploying missiles and TSFs against them, but the last mission had weakened their effectiveness. At the very least ten thousand BETA were going to reach the western shores of Japan.

That is why the Marshal ordered all UN Forces available to send reinforcements, and everybody breathed a sigh of relief when Professor Kouzuki confirmed she would send the A-01 along the railgun to help.

The men from the Regent Houses shared a glance and got involved in the planning, helping the Marshal in devising a counter-offensive.

Ikaruga lamented that this happened now. If he were closer to the Capital he could have used this chance to get closer to Yuuhi, but it was good that he was here. He could make sure nothing went wrong, and he could see the new railgun in action. Takatsukasa was truly terrified, since he was tasked with defending the western side of the Empire. If this failed, he would lose much honor from his fellows. However, despite his fear, dying or failing were not on his mind. He was sure they would repel the BETA, he just was fearful of the price they would have to pay this time.

The Marshal tried to negotiate with Professor Kouzuki for some more support, perhaps getting her to send some of those stealth units, but she flat out refused. Yuuko was completely thrown off by this. She did welcome the chance to test the railgun, on such an important mission to boot, but it gave her a bad feeling. Something Shirogane hadn't warned her of. Was this event a ripple or was it unique to this world? Regardless, she was still calm.

"It was for the best that he went to the mountain," she thought with a sour smile, "If he had been here, he would have insisted I sent him along. I better just keep this from him, he doesn't need more things to worry about."

Ikaruga's 16th Battalion, Takatsukasa's 14th Battalion and Saionji's 12th Battalion were coordinating with the UN's Forces on where they would be stationed. Most forces from Iwakuni Base were readying themselves for battle and some squads from Yokosuka and Atsugi were also making preparations against the clock to reach in time. The Prime Minister authorized the MDF to move units without the usual bureaucracy once he was contacted, and also agreed to mobilize the armored battalions of all nearby prefectures just in case. Saga, Nagasaki and Fukuoka were ready to defend the Empire with all they had.

Orders were sent, plans were being debated on. The Shogun proposed sending part of the Wolf Battalion but some people objected, saying that it would be better to leave them in reserve in case something went wrong.

They still had around twenty hours to arm their defenses. That's what they thought. The Prime Minister, the Marshal, and the people from the Regent Houses, all of them thought they were going to make it in time. That the ground mines were going to do it's job, that the tanks were going to be ready, that all the TSFs would be enough to suppress the ones that survived the bombardment.

With enough naval support and a coordinated assault, they could decimate those ten thousand BETAs, and with the railgun and this many units together, everybody involved thought they could repel the invasion without heavy losses. And they were right. The invasion was going to be repelled without much damage to the Empire or the UN.

Of course, the western invasion isn't the only thing that's going to diverge from the events that were meant to happen.

Not if the BETA from Sadogashima manage to reach the shore once more. Not if Takeru Shirogane ends up meeting certain people that will be left to defend Niigata's shores.

...People that will recognize his face and name.


	41. Distortion

**Chapter 41: Distortion**

* * *

_December 9th, 05:43 PM._  
_(Old Settlement. Near Mt. Tengen.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Please, I beseech you! Do not take my land from me!"

The old lady laid again on the ground, kneeling in front of Meiya, begging to let her stay here. Takamura could not bear to look and avoided the scene by closing her eyes tightly.

Everything so far has gone good. The people did make more of a ruckus than what I remembered at first, but when they saw Meiya and she asked them if they were willing to leave, the people accepted immediately. Luckily for me, she and Takamura did most of the talking. The few I had to escort sent a nice amount of scornful gazes my way, so I had no reason to speak up. This time however…

"CP to all units." The Instructor's face appears on my view. She again informs us that the volcano seems to be close to erupting.

I thought I was over that. I really did. But when I felt the first tremor, the memories of the accident in my world resurfaced in me along the distant sounds of electric shockwaves. So, I completely understand how the old lady feels now more than ever. This tiny town is her whole world.

"1st Lt. Takamura, how is your end?" The Instructor asks. Takamura appears on my view, hiding well the creaks of worry that were in her face a second ago.

"We're still negotiating with some of the civilians."

"I see. Please do hurry, we do not know for sure when the eruption will happen. CP, over and out."

I scratch my head, looking towards the giant stone. I tap my visor and start scanning the area. Nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, the fissures on the rock aren't showing up. Yet. Meiya comes to us as the old lady goes back into her house.

"She does not want to leave." Meiya said, eyes closed and tone bitter.

"We cannot simply leave her here. Cadet Mitsurugi, do you truly think she won't accept to leave on her own will?" Takamura said as she glanced at the house, a little cloud smoke coming out of it's chimney.

"She said it clearly. You two must have heard it too, if she is to die here she won't run away. I know our orders are to get her to safety but…"

"But you have no intention of ever taking her away, do you?" Meiya shots a glare at me, accusing me without words.

"Cadet Shirogane, what do you propose then?" Even Takamura seems to have been offended by my words a bit.

"I'll go have a talk with her and see if we can make a truce."

"Do not be foolish! You saw how much she begged, what do you think you can say to convince her?" It's not like I didn't expect Meiya to get so defensive, but I honestly don't care. I'm not letting the same thing repeat itself, even if Takamura is here now I don't doubt Meiya will try to go stop the lava by herself.

"Have some faith in me, will you? I'll just try once, and in the meanwhile you two can think of a way to solve this if my idea doesn't work."

"Cadet Shirogane, I do not think it wise for you to go talk with her alone. She might not be willing to listen to a member of the UN. As the leader of Team C, please let me take care of this." Takamura held my gaze, violets shining strongly towards me.

Sadly, this is a very personal matter for me. This is, in a way, an apology for what I did to her last loop. For how I betrayed her without trying to think of a way to solve the problem without harming her and the other people.

"We're just going to be debating here on what to do. And going by her words and your stances, we aren't going to be doing much for a while. So, what's the difference between me trying to speak with her just once and me remaining here?"

"I am just saying we should avoid confronting her. Do try to not make this harder on us. When she approached us at first she was very rejecting towards you, what good could come out of this? What could you possibly have to say for her to not start screaming at you as soon as she sees you? Please, you should know how the Japanese see people like you." Her calm, yet mired tone. The way her lips pursed, the way she looked at me. She is taking my feelings into account, she doesn't want me getting hurt and prolly saying something hurtful to the old lady too. Thanks, Takamura. But, that being said…

"Heh, didn't think you saw me as a dirty American as well." Her complexion freezes over. Meiya's too.

"I didn't mean it in that way. I was just-"

"Hey, it's cool. Well, considering you two have been doing all the work so far let me tackle this one. Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing." One paired gaze with Takamura later, I start walking towards the house, but an extended hand prevents me from advancing more. Meiya placed herself in front of me, brows furrowed.

"Takeru, please desist. She doesn't need this. Surely you know how it feels, to be all alone in the world. To lose everything you held dear. Please, give her some time. I'll talk with her again in a few hours."

To lose everything. I know that better than anyone in this fucking world, thank you very much. And I am not willing to have you getting hurt or worse this time around. I am going to fix this myself.

"Move aside, Meiya."

"I will not. Have her feelings not touched your heart? Is the result of the mission all that matters to you?" She questioned me with that begging look, probably wishing I would agree with her, that I would nod and desist.

I do understand you. I do want to protect her feelings. And I would usually do my best to support you. I do not like that look on your eyes after all.

But not today. This… This is something I want to do. Not because of a mission, not because of the danger. But because I want to help her this time. And to prove to myself I am not a murderer like him. I don't go around harming civilians. I do my best to save them.

"Meiya, stop being so obnoxious and let me go talk with her." I sharpen my gaze, which takes her by surprise apparently, but she holds my glare unflinching. Resolute as always, my dear.

"Takeru… Why? Why do you insist so much? Surely you're not planning on taking her away by force, are you?" A small hint of a blade laid buried in her words.

"Of course not. I did say that I only wanted one chance and nothing more. But well, I understand why you're so worried. I know what I'm doing, don't worry." I finish faking an annoyed tone, giving her a side glance. Meiya flinched at my words, one step closer to me, a scent of rejection reached my nose. Rigid lips, ablaze eyes, Meiya stared at me for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Takeru, what's gotten into you? Why are so insistent on doing this?"

"I have my reasons. So, please move away."

"I refuse. Not unless you tell me what you're planning to do. If you have an idea let us discuss it first, then we can try to reach out to her together." Sigh… This isn't the time for your stubbornness.

"Cadet Mitsurugi, move aside and let Cadet Shirogane go have a talk with the woman." Takamura came near and looked straight at me. "Shirogane, I am sure you won't try to be rude. But if you see she reacts badly, back off immediately. You get one chance, that's all." I give her a nod, returning her gaze.

"Roger. And don't worry, I have no intentions of sparking a fight with her. Thanks, Takamura." I start walking towards the house and move past Meiya, who hid her gaze behind her fringe when I did.

I slowly approach the house, looking at it well. I take a deep breath as I stood by the door, licking my dry lips. I try to remember what she told us when Meiya got injured, what Meiya herself said that night. I knock the door twice and wait. After a short while I knock twice again.

"What now? Oh… You." The old lady grimaces as she sees me.

"Good afternoon. Could I speak with you for a second?"

"I have nothing to say to someone like you."

"Then, could you just listen to what I have to say?"

"…What do ya want? You going ta tell me I gotta go with you because it's dangerous?" Her venom obvious in her every word, I steeled myself to not fuck it up. I have to say it in the right way.

"This place is precious to you, isn't it?"

"…Of course it is. What? Got something to say?"

"I can understand how you feel. My home is gone after all." Her stiffness diminished, I see her eyes slightly losing the edge they were displaying. "Not just the land, the people as well. It's gone. Forever. So, I think I can understand why you do not wish to leave. This… is your own fight, isn't it?"

"…Yes, this is my fight. If you got that, then why do you not leave me alone?"

"Because if you die, then so does this town."

"If it gets destroyed, then I might as well be dead! I rather die here, in the house I built with my husband!" She points a finger at me, her eyes again full of fury.

"Who said anything about letting the town get destroyed?" I got her. She opens her eyes, then remains scanning my face for a few seconds.

"What do you mean? If the volcano erupts, my town will be destroyed."

"That's only if the lava gets here. I do have an idea, and I would like to hear your opinion and thoughts as the last member of the town. Could we perhaps talk inside? If you refuse after hearing it, I will leave you alone and I won't insist on you leaving this place. How does that sound? Could you hear me out for just a moment?" I said slowly, giving her a bow at the end.

The woman closes her eyes for a few seconds, I see her hands tremble a bit. She finally opens her eyes, returning my gaze without shadows of doubts in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll hear ya out, soldier. But ya better not try anything in here."

"I won't."

She goes back into the house and I follow her, closing the door behind me.

"Cadet Shirogane, what are you planning to-" I turn off my comms. This is my mission. And I can't let them hear some of this stuff.

The inside is really worn down, a small wooden table with six wooden chairs around it. A small lamp on the ceiling, the small kitchen with the cable that connected it to the generator that should be near the well, I guess. There's a small door, that must be the bedroom, and to my right there's a few pictures atop some furniture.

"So, soldier. What is this plan ya were talkin' about?" I sit on the table in front of her, entwining my fingers.

"It's simple. I want to block the entrance to the valley. That way, even if the volcano erupts, the lava won't reach this place."

"And how do ya plan to do that?" Narrowing her eyes at me, she said.

"By using the giant boulder over there. I heard that it was some sort of protector of this region, right? Then, I think it would be fitting for the guardian to be the one who saves the town." I smile at her. She opens her eyes wide as a watermelon in shock.

"How did ya know that? You ain't from 'ere!"

"Well, the UN does have a large amount of information about stuff. Someone told me to be careful about the regional deities, that's all. But, what do you think? Would you allow me to break off the guardian from the mountain to close the valley?"

She closes her eyes, groaning a bit. I let out some air through my teeth as I await her answer.

"But then, does that mean you won't take me away?"

"I fear we would still have to. This is something of a truce, I can try to protect your town from the lava, so that you can have somewhere to return once things settle down."

"Pah! Liar! Things won't get better, it's been always the same thing with-"

"Things will get better. I assure you of that. Sooner than you think." She stops mid-sentence, looking at me as she pondered my words.

"How can ya be so sure, soldier?"

"Trust me on this one. Things will get better. I mean, surely you understand why _that person_ is here with me? For someone like her to be in the field, I'm sure you can guess the reason." The woman opens her eyes wide, then looks down as her lips tremble.

"Are ya saying… the war is going to end soon?"

"No, the war won't end. But it will get better for us. Did you hear the news of Niigata?" The woman closes her eyes and nods.

"Aye, heard the monsters came again."

"That's why we were sent to help you as well. Even without the volcano, your life is in danger. So, if us soldiers know you're somewhere safe, we can be a bit more reckless. Because when someone is behind is, we cannot fail. We cannot do risky stuff. But that… will soon be over, this place will be safe once more. When that time comes, you can return here and nobody should stop you."

"And how are ya sure it's gonna be like that?"

"Well, you can ask 'her' to allow you to return here. I doubt anyone could refuse her words." Thank God you two are so similar. Though, I do wonder why nobody notices their different hair color. If someone threw a bucket of blue paint on top of Yuuhi, we wouldn't be able to tell them apart until they spoke up probably. She could pass as Meiya without anyone noticing, and the same in reverse.

"…Do you think the Lady would grant me this selfish wish?"

"If I can be honest with you, she does wish to grant it. To the point that she won't leave this place without you." I mean, worst case scenario, I can… ask Tsukuyomi-san for some help, I guess. I think that I could somehow make the old lady return here after we return from Sadogashima if the mission goes well. Without the BETA and if there's no more risk of a volcano erupting, if she wishes to return to her land…

"Eh?! Why do ya mean? Why won't her leave? Someone like her…"

"She values every single person here in this Empire. In a way, I am also doing this for her. This is nothing more than me trying to find peace between your wish to keep this land's memory safe and keeping you from danger. Of course, I am not saying this to dissuade you. I'm sure you have a very good reason to remain here." I know she does. And in a way, we're the same. We're fighting for those who no longer are, in our own ways.

"Soldier, does the Lady really not wish to leave? Couldn't you convince her somehow? I can face my own death on my land, but to bring harm to the Lady…" I think I would have an easier time stopping the lava with my bare hands than convincing Meiya to leave you.

"Surely you know that she won't back down. She wishes to protect you and your wishes. But that's besides the point. Tell me, as the last member of the town, would you allow me to use the guardian to block the valley? Even if it still meant you would have to leave?" I look at her and inhale through my nose a few times as she ponders her answer, groaning a bit.

"Soldier, have you done this for all the other peasants?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then, why do ya worry about an old lady like me? Why can't you just leave? If it were the Lady, I could understand. But, why do ya worry so much?"

I close my eyes, remembering Sagiri's words. I thought he was an idiot, that it was irresponsible to have done what he did with the BETA breathing on our necks. But he was only trying to save what he thought was his land in one last desperate attempt. Sure, I still don't forgive him for killing Chizuru's dad, but he was just… trying to save his home. Just like me. So…

"Because while I can't save the world, I can try to help those who are near me. The Lady took care of everything before, she convinced the people herself. But this time, I wanted to help." I stop, open my eyes and look at her. "In the end, there isn't much difference between us. Both of us are fighting to protect what we call home and the meaning it has for us, and even if it's just a selfish wish… I want to protect the people from the injustices that the war has brought. I might not be able to do much, but I'm sure that there is a way to get good results on my missions without having to keep pushing more burdens onto the people. I know that I cannot help you in your fight, and that if you leave you might not be able to come back, but I can try to at least find a way to protect your town and the memories that lie in it, even for just a brief moment. That's what I believe."

The old lady remained looking at me, expressionless. She held my gaze for a long while, gauging my words and intent. I remained still, remembering all the times I failed to protect what was dear to me. Not again, never again. I won't let things end like that so easily this time.

"…It is so nice to be young."

"Huh?" The old lady smiled, then she sighed and seemed as if she were going to dissipate into thin air. Her eyes had a weird shine on them.

"I wish I still had that vigor, that passion. I can see it in ya eyes, you're not like the other soldiers, young'un. The Lady is blessed to have you by her side."

"N-No, I mean… She's done more for me than what I could ever repay." She died who knows how many times for my lack of skill. And that's without counting last loop and how she died on my world.

"…I see. Even if I die, I can see that Japan is in good hands."

"P-Please don't say that." I think she also said something like this last time.

"…Thanks, soldier. It's good to hear such young people be so kind despite the war. There may still be hope for us." She closes her eyes and clutches her hands together.

"Of course there is, Ma'am. So, well…"

"Soldier, could you try to convince the Lady to leave with you?"

"I am sure she won't." Because she already didn't who knows how many times. I mean… This time she's even more resolute about her duties, I don't know how it's possible but she is. Meiya isn't leaving without her.

"…Are ya sure? Have ya tried to talk with her?"

"She's very stubborn, I'll have you know. Once she sets her mind on something, no one can change her ways. So, I know it isn't fair to say it, but she won't leave without you."

"I see. But I also cannot leave. My sons and grandchildren are out there, fighting for the Empire. I cannot leave the town until they come back." I know they're already dead, but I can now understand her well.

No one could simply accept a beloved one is gone so easily. Just like how despite the power plant blowing up I still was shocked when Maya-san confirmed that both Meiya and Tsukuyomi-san were truly dead.

"Are they in the Empire?" Let's go along, I can't just tell her I already know they're gone.

"No, my sons were sent away. They still… haven't returned. None of them. My grandchildren are still here, but they haven't come to visit in a long time." I don't recall her talking about her grandchildren during my first loops.

"I mean, if you'd like, we could try to find them. You could go with your grandchildren until things settle down here."

…Oh shit. The bitter smile, the watering eyes… They're dead too, aren't they?

"…I would like to, but no one can tell me where they are."

"…Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I bow to her, biting my lips. I just had to. No, you could not do it without harming her, you had to screw it up.

"Don't apologize, soldier. Your words reminded me of theirs. Let me show you why I can't leave this place." She slowly stands up and goes towards the piece of furniture that had the pictures in it.

I also get up and slowly get closer, she opens a drawer and takes out a wooden small box.

"This is… all I've got back. When the first arrived, my husband couldn't take it." I grimace by reflex as she slowly opens the box, understanding what that meant. "My two sons died on the same day from what I was told. This is the paper they brought back."

A KIA document along a unit patch. The death date was on June, 1997. However, what surprised me the most was not the date or any other little detail in the IJA's parchment. What surprised me was their last name.

_Fukuha._

The image of a man appeared in my mind as I felt the headband acting up. A slim dude, with short, brown hair and dark magenta eyes bearing a rather weird grin while wearing the dark uniform of the Guard. Fukuha, the one who was his partner on that vision I saw. Was he one of her grandchildren?

She was shaking, a lone tear running away from her eyes. Tightly holding the papers, she spoke up in a creaking voice.

"How could a mother ever accept her sons are dead with some meager paper? I know that they probably died, but my heart just cannot accept that… The same for my grandchildren."

She takes another paper from the box. Another KIA document and another patch of the IJA. Rokuro Fukuha was his name, but the image on the document is not that of them man I saw right now, even if he does look familiar.

"I'm sorry, for making you remember this. It's alright, I understand your stance. We can go talk with the Lady if you still want to."

"Thanks soldier… Thanks for listening. It has been a long time since I had anyone to talk to. Ever since he died, nobody ever came here. Except the soldiers that tried to take me away, that is."

She took the last paper from the box and held it closely. And briefly, I could see it. The man I just saw in that vision, her last grandchildren.

"I could attend to Rokuro's funeral, at least I could bury him. But… But… Those damn Americans! They killed him with that awful bomb!" The old lady's tears fall slowly, her voice was causing a shattering sensation on my head.

Of course, the G-Bombs. I never really thought about it, but for the loved ones of those who were murdered by the G-Bombs it must have been a devastating news. Their sons, daughters, lovers, relatives or whatever they were, they didn't die to the monsters, they were murdered by America. Of course people would despise them, of course they would reject them.

I inhaled deeply to calm a rising prickling feeling on my throat. Oh shit, my head is starting to hurt, but what the hell is this vacuum I feel on my stomach? I hadn't noticed, but I was softly biting my lower lip.

Are this your feelings? How could you value someone so much, yet be such a piece of shit?

Was this Fukuha like you too? Was he also a child murderer?

"…He was just like you, soldier." Huh? Her word caught me completely off guard, as if she were reading my mind. "He also wished to help people despite knowing he wasn't that strong. I was so proud of him when he came back once. He was accepted into the Royal Guard despite being a commoner. Despite his duty, he still did his best to come visit. And yet… Hic…"

"It's alright. I'll be waiting outside, if you wish to speak with us."

"Wait… Soldier, I have one last question for you." She cleaned her eyes and faced me again. "Soldier, can we trust in the UN? They won't betray us like the Americans?"

Her gaze turned harsh, piercing. For many, the UN and the US are the same here. And considering what happened last time… I am sure people didn't react well to the news of Sadogashima being nuked by a G-Bomb.

"There are people that I don't agree with, but most of them are here trying to help. At the very least, they're not the same as the Americans." I return her gaze and we stay like that for a brief moment.

"I see. If the Lady is collaborating with them, I suppose I can trust your words, soldier. Please, help the Lady in this harsh times. I'm sure my grandchildren will be with you in your fights, even if you're with the UN. Soldier, could you tell me your name?"

"I'm Takeru Shirogane."

"I see. Thank you, Shirogane. For listening and being kind, it is rare for soldiers to be like this. I wish I could also have gone to fight back then, I envy this generation of women so much. Sigh…" Her gaze wanders away like a leaf dancing on the high wind as she sets the paper on the table along the unit patch that was with it.

And as it entered my sight, the face of the man came back once more. The image on the paper being the splitting image of my vision. Yet, his unit patch wasn't the one of the Swordbreakers. It was one with an image of a pyre of fire in it.

IRG 45th Squadron Flare, 2nd Lieutenant Musou Fukuha. The man with brown hair and dark magenta eyes. His partner in the offense on that memory I saw.

I start feeling dizzy again as the cold hands return to my back. Shit, I'm losing my balance. Gripping my head, I managed to get to a chair before my wobbly legs gave up on me. Dammit, why now of all times? Just when I was about to head back too…

"Soldier? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… Sorry, I just felt lightheaded all of a sudden. I'm fine." I take some breaths to calm me down a bit. I blink a few times and seem to have regained some composure. Okay, now I can stand again.

"Are you not feeling well? Can't believe the UN, sending young'uns out when they're feeling sick." She spat out some curses at the UN, but I'm just happy the pain stopped so I won't even try to correct her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Well, I'll return to my unit. Please think about what I told you." I bow to her, hoping she can at least come out and discuss things with us once more.

"Aye, give me some time. I'll go talk with the Lady one more time later."

"Thanks. Well, I'll be-"

Then, the door was opened brusquely. Takamura looked at me and sent a fiery gaze and tone towards my startled shape.

"Cadet Shirogane, why were you not responding?!"

"Sorry, 1st Lieutenant! I was talking with-"

"Please, Royal Guard. The soldier was merely indulging me. Do not shout at him." The old lady said, which somehow placated Takamura's anger.

"I see. In any case, you will have to accompany us, lady." Uuh, Takamura? You're kind of ruining all I was doing?

"What's this about? The soldier said-"

"Forgive me, but we just received word that the BETA are advancing in this direction. We cannot leave you alone."

...

_…Wait, what?_

"1st Lt., what do you mean?" I had to have heard that wrong. However, the quivering within her eyes told me I had not.

"We received word that the BETA from Sadogashima are again advancing towards Niigata, but a group seems to be heading straight towards this direction. We've been ordered to take all civilians to Komoro Base and to remain in standby in case we are called to fight. Please, lady. Could you come with us?"

You have got to be shitting me. A second invasion? Why? What the fucking hell is going on?!

"…Could I speak with the Lady one last time?"

"Yes, of course. Shirogane, let's go back and prepare to depart."

"O-Oh… Yeah, got it." Shit, everyone isn't ready to fight the BETA. If… If the Laser-Class get too close…

"Soldier." The old lady called out to me before I left. "Please be careful, Japan needs young'uns like you alive." She gave me a smile. For someone who lost her sons and grandchildren to the war, someone who must harbor so much resentment towards the UN to give me this words...

"Thanks, and don't worry. We will be alright." I will make sure of it. No one dies today. I won't fucking allow it.

So cold hands, do me a solid and fuck off. Did you hear that, murderer? Get the hell out of my head, I've no time to deal with headaches.

"Takeru… What did she say?" Meiya came slowly towards us, wonderment sprouting in her eyes as she saw the old lady coming out as well.

"She wants to talk with you one last time, Meiya. Make it count." I raise a fist at her pairing it with a smile. She nods returning to her usual resolute air and steps towards the lady.

Once we got a fair distance from them, I slow down my pace, resting one hand on my Fubuki's leg. Dammit, my eyes… My throat constricted onto itself, I feel an acid whiff coming out of my stomach. Why now? Gotta get in there and take that shot…

"Cadet Shirogane, are you alright?" I feel a hand on my shoulder trying to get my hunched over figure back up straight.

"Yes… Just feeling a bit dizzy, is all."

"…Are you afraid?" Takamura asked as my eyes entered her sight.

"Afraid?"

"Of the BETA. You look pale, as soon as I mentioned the BETA your complexion worsened." Well, yeah, this never happened before. Of course I am a bit scared.

"I am, just a bit. But I'll be alright. Don't worry about me."

"Shirogane, this time… We won't let anyone die." She raised her voice a bit, gaze unwavering.

"Of course we won't. No one dies today. I won't fail the squad or the people."

"That's good to hear but don't push yourself. This won't end like the Yukon Incident. So, don't try to do anything too heroic. Understood?" Oh right, she thinks I was there too.

"Yes, I'll refrain from doing stupid stuff. Thanks for worrying, Takamura."

"Much better. Come on, let's board out units."

"Ah... Wait, 1st Lieutenant. Could you help me with something?"

"Hm? What is it?" I tell her of my plan to use the boulder to block off the valley. "And how do you know this will work? There are many other paths the lava could take?"

"Call it a hunch if you want. But, well, I think your Takemikazuchi has the biggest chance of success. What do you say?"

"Hmm... Ride your Fubuki. We'll gather sonar data until Mitsurugi comes back. I never would have thought of doing something like this. Forgive me for having doubted you."

"It's cool. So, you'll help?"

She gives me a pat on my shoulder as she smiles and then goes towards her golden giant. I tap my visor and activate the remote control of my Fubuki, making it kneel and deploy the wire.

Getting into the cockpit, I check the compartments and upon seeing what's inside I feel a shiver down my spine.

…I didn't bring the medicine with me.

"Sigh… Of all the things I could have forgotten." Right, I left it under the pillow. I didn't think anything this bad would happen. Fuck…

This feels like one of those options in a game that doesn't seem to be important, but then it's actually crucial for the True End route. Please MDF, take care of the BETA. I don't think I could fight at my best right now.

I move my Fubuki towards the boulder and walk near it for a while, recording the data. The fissures are there, but much smaller.

"What do you think, 1st Lt.?"

"Hmm... I think I can pull the jump now that I have the new OS the Professor gave me. Let me check the math for the swing."

After a short while, Meiya's face appeared on my vision, a smile plastered on her.

"The lady agreed to come with us. I'll be taking her in my Fubuki. I'll be ready to depart in just a few minutes." Her tone back to her usual, thank God she managed to convince her. "By the way Takeru, what are you doing?"

"We're going to strike down the big boulder to prevent the lava from getting here."

"Eh? Striking down..."

"Meiya?" Oh, is she remembering it?

"Sorry, I just spaced out. I'll bring the old lady with me." She cut the connection in a flash.

...She just remembered the time we almost kissed, right?

Takamura took a few minutes and then after aligning her TSF by the base of the mountain, she blasted off. I helped her with the timing with my own data on the XM3 through the data link without telling her, can't have her knowing I'm the Viking. The boulder had to be struck twice, but it fell nonetheless. And Takamura didn't get buried.

Then, after landing safely, Takamura contacted the Instructor and a route appeared on my radar through the data link. After the old lady gives us her thanks through Meiya, we take off towards Komoro Base.

* * *

**Around two and a half** **hours after that…**

* * *

"As you can see, the western invasion has still not being repelled. So we cannot expect reinforcements from them. The 1st and 2nd Tactical Battalions of the MDF are already engaging the BETA on Iiyama as we speak to halt their advance." A man in the IJA's uniform said as he pointed at the arrows in the map.

In the room, we got all together with all the personnel that was in our mission along the people from Komoro Base and another UN squadron that was here for some exercise or something. Everybody was appalled by the images, and with good reason.

So, this is one serious mess.

Two Army-sized herds, each coming from a different hive, are attacking Kyushu. The UN, MDF and Royal Guard are collaborating on the defense, and it seems to be going well. But, around a three hours ago, a Division-sized herd came rushing out of Sadogashima at top speed, heading towards Joetsu.

Nobody expected that, and with the defenses in a sour state after the first invasion of Niigata they couldn't fully stop them. If my memories aren't wrong, Sagiri's unit was the 1st Battalion, so he's out there holding them out. Thing is, a Battalion-sized herd branched off from them and started to move in our general direction just a few minutes ago. With the Laser-Class shooting down all missiles and an abnormally high number of Destroyers the MDF is having it hard right now. The Division-sized herd, Herd A on the map, is being contained with some grounded artillery support from the Nagano and Ueda Bases, as well as some leftover TSFs squadrons they still had. But the other herd, Herd B, broke through the remains of the Joshin'etsukogen Park and is rushing straight towards us as we speak. Thing is, they're like seven hundred Tanks and four hundred Destroyers and Grapplers. Sagiri is trying to patch up the hole in the defense so that no more BETA come towards us, or anywhere else.

Since Komoro Base is a rather small IJA Base, meant to be a training camp and a backup for other defense operations it doesn't have many personnel attached to it. And half of it's working crew was already sent to provide support to the other units fighting Herd A. They also can't come to support us, because the defense line might crumble. Iiyama was already ran over when Herd B broke through, they can't allow any other small detachments to cross. And the BETA seem to be trying to destroy Nagano Base, going by the arrows and their movements on the monitors.

That's why they called us for help when they saw the amount of BETA surfacing on Joetsu. They need every single hand right fucking now or the BETA might break into the mainland for good.

"Mt. Tengen is about to erupt, so our escape route is sealed as well. We can't retreat to the west, east or south, and we don't have enough time or transports to take the civilians to safety. We have to hold the line no matter what, or Komoro City gets destroyed by the BETA. Which is why I got you all together here. Here's our plan."

Another image appears on the screen, showing a few TSFs heads and arrows towards the herd. Then the next batch of images play out as the man explains the details of the operation.

"We'll assign each team of TSFs and artillery with a letter for this mission. Regardless of whether you're UN or MDF, your TSFs should already be resupplied and ready to fight. We'll send our better units to perform Flat-Scissor maneuvers on the Tanks that are in the back while the rest hold out against the Destroyers near the Cherry Park Line in between the elevations. We'll have artillery support covering the TSFs flanks and denying the BETA any way out through our formation. Once we manage to halt their advance, we'll bombard the crowded areas with all we've got. After that, we just need to keep the line and dispose of the stragglers. Remember that we have the cover of the mountains on our side, so you can fly a bit higher than normal if you have to, however we may not have enough fuel to last the whole battle flying. Even if we could easily dispatch the Destroyers while hovering, if we run out of fuel and Tanks breach our line, you'll be dead on the spot. Also, remember that we'll be fighting on elevations and uneven terrain. The heigh does aid us but it can also work against us, if any Laser-Classes come towards us they'll spot you instantly if you fly over the mountain's cover. Remember to use the hills to your advantage and you should be able to hold out. We might have to deal with another stray herd from Herd A, so we'll have all of our mechanics and suppliers at the ready in the back if you suffer any disabling damage. Reinforcements might not arrive in time, so get right back to your units and await your orders. Dismissed!"

The people in the room bustled to life. We followed the Instructor back to where our units landed.

...

"Alright, both 2nd Lieutenants and 1st Lt. Takamura have been assigned to take part in the Flat-Scissor maneuvers." The Instructor says as we all stand in attention. "Squad 207, we have been given the codename Squad K. You'll keep the same numbers as before, and you'll help in the suppressing efforts. The people we just saved is in here and many more will die if we fail. I'll burrow a Gekishin from the base and sortie with you all as K-0. Squad, I know this isn't the most appropriate time for your first trial of fire, but show me what you're made of! Show the Empire what you trained for! We are halting the BETA advance for good. You got that?!"

"Roger!"

Shit, Tama and Mikoto are really tense. Clouds dancing in their eyes, they must be scared as fuck right now. Well, the other three are too, but they're dealing with it a bit more nicely.

"Well, we have to go to our designed unit. Cadets, good luck." Takamura salutes us and along the pickles they go to their Takemikazuchis that were lined up by the side of the only Shiranuis that are left in the base.

Mion did ask if I was alright before and seemed to want to stay with me but I just told he that I was fine. Shion smirked when she heard that and patted me hard in the back, wishing me good luck. That didn't help in my current situation, but whatever. The people here seem to know what they're doing, and they know the terrain better than me. I'm sure we have quite a few land mines buried in there for the BETA.

"Takeru, how are you feeling?" Always thinking about others before you.

"Not as good as I would like, but fine nonetheless. How about you, Meiya?" She exhales audibly and crosses her arms.

"I would like to say that I am fine, but I am most nervous about this. Hopefully we can be of use for the mission. I won't allow the BETA to trample over any more lives today." Eyes ablaze, her voice was filled with the passion that always brought me back to my feet.

"Mitsurugi is right. It doesn't matter that we're Cadets, let's do all we can to help!" Chizuru roared despite the underlying fear that dwells on her voice.

We give her a nod and look at the Instructor, that was talking with a female soldier from the IJA.

"Alright, I'll pass the message. Squad, we're on the rear guard on the right side of the formation. Get in your Fubukis, we'll take off as soon as my unit is ready."

"Roger!"

The girls quickly go and board their TSFs, but I again stop by my Fubuki's legs. Deep breaths, calm the fuck down. I can do it. This is nothing, you've been through worse shit than this. They won't die. It doesn't matter that this is a new event, nobody dies today.

"Shirogane?"

"Oh? S-Sorry Instructor, I was… just taking one last deep breath."

"You're not feeling well, right?" She said sounding as convinced as one could get.

"Well, no point in lying I guess. Are you taking me out of the mission?" I return her glare but she smiles for some reason.

"Look at you, hotshot. You're still feeling like shit but you're willing to get into a TSF. Considering what you went through in Yukon, I was sure you were going to keel over. But, as your Instructor, I am obliged to ask. Are you in a state to properly pilot? We don't have the time for a check up, if you're not feeling well just say so. No one will call you a coward or anything."

…Resting? When everybody is out there fighting? When they could die? Never.

"Thanks, Instructor. But I'll be fine." She smirks at my answer.

"Alright. But you better stay close to me. None of those stunts today, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Well, I still have to go discuss some details with the squad that will work with us, so get in your Fubuki." She pats my shoulder and I return a nod.

"Um… Sergeant, the Captain is calling for you. She has a fortified suit ready for you to use." The voice of a woman reaches my ears, it's the female surface pilot the Instructor was talking with before.

"I see. Thanks, I'll be going. Shirogane, you all stay in standby until I come back."

"Roger." The Instructor gives me one last look and goes her way quickly into the hangar again.

Sigh… Come on, Takeru. You can do it, man. Let's flow into those sons of an eldritch bitch with the might of a-

"S-Shirogane?"

"Huh?"

The female soldier got closer, eyes wide open. She was just a tiny bit smaller than Chizuru. With ash gray hair down to her shoulders and a really long fringe that almost covered her right eye, she stared at me with a pair of soft yellow eyes, that widened in… I dunno, shock? Amazement?

"Do you need something from me?" What could a surface pilot from the IJA want from me in this situation?

"Eh? Ah… Err…" Her hands were slightly shivering. "Shirogane… _Takeru Shirogane?_"

"Eh? Yes, that's me. What do you-"

...

Oh shit.

She knows him, doesn't she?

"…Shirogane-sama, why are you wearing the UN's suit?" She stepped towards me, confused as I am. Now, I could understand a -san, you know, being polite and all that. But referring to me with the -sama honorific? In this world? I think I should spam the 'Run Away' option right fucking now.

"I… Wait, I think you're confusing me with someone else." I take a step back, giving her a bow. But she takes a few steps towards me, the fixation in her eyes telling me she had taken offense at my words.

"What are you saying? There's no way I would forget you. Have you been loaned to the UN? Why are you piloting a Fubuki?" Her yellow eyes stared at me, making me feel a chill on my back.

"Look I… I think you've got the wrong person. I don't know who you are."

"Huh? What are you… Shirogane-sama, are you feeling well?" Now, why does she keep calling me Shirogane-sama? Who the hell were you?!

"Sorry, I'm not who you think I am. I don't know you and I gotta board my Fubuki." I turn my back to her, activating the wire with my remote control. My eyes are starting to hurt, I better get away before-

"Um…" She grabbed my arm, her gaze buried into the floor. "I know someone like me has no right to bother you… But, how are you feeling? You don't look so good."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, but I really don't know who you are and we should be boarding our units, right?" Shit, my eyes… Again, a vile feeling streams up from my stomach. But… for some reason… seeing her is kind of… easing the pain a bit.

"…Have you forgotten about me?" I didn't think her gaze could sink any more, but it did. Now I feel like shit. "I'm Kaori Saki, the girl you saved in Mogami Base. I know we shouldn't speak of this but… D-Did you really forget about me?"

Mogami… Augh! What is… This is just like… during the CCSE…

"I'm sorry but… well, I suffered an accident and lost some of my memories. I don't know if I'm the person you're looking for."

"Huh? That's not true, I would never forget my savior's face!" Savior? He, a child murderer, being called a savior?

"I… err… I mean, I don't really remember…"

"It's the truth, you're-"

"Shirogane! Stop flirting and get in your Fubuki!" NotMarimo-chan to my rescue. This Saki-san did not seem like she wanted to back off. Using her brief surprise, I release my arm from her slender grasp and go towards the wire.

"W-Well, thanks for worrying but I think you got me confused with someone else."

I place my feet on the wire and grab onto it. She tried to say something but I retreated to my cockpit.

What the hell was that about? A savior? Him? She wasn't lying though. She was honestly worried about me. And this feelings… It's the same anger I felt during the CCSE. What the hell happened at Mogami Base?

Well, on another note, I'm feeling less groggy now thanks to this surge of fury in me. But… I dunno, it's like when I saw Mion and Shion again. Like seeing someone you haven't seen in a long time, a good friend.

…What the hell happened to you?

"Squad, report your status." The Instructor orders once she joins in the data link. Nobody has any problems. "Good, we'll deploy along Squad R. BETA are estimated to arrive in T minus twenty. I have access to the hypnotherapy controls, so don't worry about holding the fear in. And I want you all to follow my orders to the letter. Nobody dies on me, got it?!" The Instructor said, her eyes oozing determination.

"Roger!"

I really rather not have another dose of hypnotherapy. So, let's do this. Nobody is going to harm my squad.

We get the okay from the crew and blast off. We go towards our point in the formation. The right wing of the formation is going to be guarded only by two squads, the R and K squads. Well, let's do this. It's just a thousand or so of BETA. I've killed that amount in a single mission before. I have no idea why the BETA attacked again, but I'm not letting them ruin all I've done.

…I only hope I can avoid that girl when we come back. I don't need the squad finding out about him.

The usual alarm sounds in my cockpit. The BETA are advancing faster than we expected. There's some red dots on my radar already.

"CP to all units. The BETA are breaking through the mountain faster than expected. Increase your speed, we'll send some missiles to halt their advance. Squads from A to D, prepare to engage the Flat-Scissors! Squads from E to S, change to NOE Flight and assume your roles!"

The blue icons on my radar swirled around. Our squad was assigned as the rear guard, so we'll be providing cover from the backrow. The other squad was slightly ahead of us. I wonder where are the pickles and Takamura.

…And as I wondered that, the first shapes of the Destroyers appeared on my long range vision, along the beeping of the first four squads engaging the Tanks.

"K-0 to all units! Take your rifles and prepare to snipe the stragglers from Squad R's advance!"

"Roger!"

We took aim and as the eight Gekishins from the other squad rushed at the Destroyers from their flanks, we opened fire, along all the other squads in the rear. The Defense of Komoro Base had just began.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to bennr01 for pointing out I didn't write how the boulder fell. Also, in response to his review, I'd like to point out you towards Kaori Saki VN so that you can get a good mental image of her. She's a character that appeared on another Age game called Rasen Kairou 2. Just that her personality is going to be different, since I haven't played the game. If you Google the game, be warned that it's truly NSFW. It's accursedly hardcore. Saki's comrades that will appear on next chapters are also characters from the same game, so that you can also get an accurate image of them when they appear.**


	42. Dancing in the Masquerade

**Chapter 42: Dancing in the Masquerade**

* * *

_December 9th, 09:42 PM._  
_(On the vicinity of an elevation. Near the remains of the Asama Park.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

In the middle of the dark night the white snow was about to be ravaged, corrupted by blood and steel. The glove has been cast, the Flat-Scissors engaged on the other side of the mountains. While the Tank-Class are trying to traverse the elevations they get pierced by uranium from their sides. The elevations and snow works against them now, with them being so many and the snow being so thick and piled up and our TSF being able to fly we have the advantage there. Once the Tanks are suppressed, we can control the mountain and snipe any stragglers from there safely. And if any BETAs are still coming towards us, the height will give us enough time to deal with them before they get to us. So, even if the Lasers somehow come here, so long as this part goes well, we will endure the dusk.

Here, on the other hand, things will not be okay. The Destroyers don't give a flying shit about the snow and even if we have some advantage thanks to the height and because we can fly a bit we can't break the line. We have to move forward and hold them off until the majority of the herd gets here, since the Type-87 Guntanks that are our last line of defense on the base can't do jack shit against them. A single lone Destroyer can be somewhat dealt with our tank's cannons from afar. A dozen of Destroyers? Yeah, not happening. That's why a small squad of TSFs is on standby near the base, in case any surviving BETA reach the last defense line. So, we're pulling a '_You shall not pass!_' strat here until the base can send what little missiles they have at disposal and hope that's enough to turn the tide, and that is fine and all, probably would work wonders if it weren't for the fact…

…That the girls have never fought and that all the other units are Gekishins. And even if I held the faint hope that some memories leaked into them and made them more resilient…

Sure, we only have to push back the Destroyers if everything goes well, but even that might be too much for them right now. Looking at the radar, we have the eight Gekishins in front of us and then there's ten in the center and another eight on the left wing, that is the vanguard. On the rear, there's our seven TSFs and then there's another six on the left side. The center is backed by ten Type-90 Main Tanks, all linked through a data link.

On paper, this should be easy. We have the height on our side, we have some Tanks on some elevations nearby ready to blast the Destroyers from their sides, we also have some missiles as backup and the landmines scattered here and there in key locations. But it all relies on the TSFs pushing back the relentless wave of beetles, and that…

"K-0 to all units, don't break the formation!" The Instructor yelled at the top of her lungs. Lost were her words to the girls' ears.

"A-Aaah! T-The Destroyers… Are those…" Mikoto was falling behind, losing speed.

"T-This are the BETA?" Meiya's sapphires turned into icebergs, her Fubuki started to slightly veer to the right, almost colliding with Chizuru.

The monsters did not stop when the Type-90 Tanks released their meteors upon the herd nor when they triggered the first landmines. Those cannons did quite some damage to many Destroyers, since thanks to the data link they could coordinate their timings so that many shells hit the same target at once, but even with the advantage of the hills there's only so much we can do with an improvised defense line like this. The barrage forced them to break their line, giving us some spaces to go in, maneuver around them and shoot their insides out. Even so, we'll have to deal with at the least around a hundred by ourselves until the missiles come. And going by how shocked they are…

"Squad 207! Engage formation at once!"

I quickly take my spot, covering the Instructor's nine, but the rest are lagging in their movements.

Squad R starts engaging the BETA, and we soon move to provide cover right behind them. I got two guns on me, and I dash aiming at the BETA. However, a pair of Fubukis rush from behind me, firing without any semblance of restrain.

"Meiya! Ayamine! Pull back, you're going too fast!"

"What are you saying?! We have to protect our fellows! If we don't, they'll die!" Meiya screamed, a slight creaking in her voice.

"They need support. Now." Kei said furrowing her brows, a deep anger seething within that stillwater tone she usually has.

"K-6, move along them and cover their backs!" No need to tell me twice, NotMarimo-chan.

"Roger!"

"K-3 and 5, we're moving forward too! Take my seven and four respectively. K-1, come to my side."

The other three got in position and advanced with the Instructor as I rushed towards the now charging Destroyers. Tama kept the ones that I dodged at bay somehow, though her shots are really off.

I boost jump, take aim and let my heat rain down on the BETA. Landing, I take a side step and aim at the ones that were coming towards Meiya and Kei, sniping their sides and legs with some effort. Thank God I got better with a gun.

"You two, stop going so fast! We have to stay together!" I'll give them some credit, they are dodging the Destroyers quite nicely, but that's only because they're abusing the Jumps and the XM3's cancels.

"Takeru, you cover us as usual. We have to keep going forward. Our fellows… The people… W-We have to stop these monsters!"

"What she said."

Damn it… I keep dashing, reaching their side, and take another jump to snipe the BETA from up above. The other two do the same, but their jumps are hurried and not as precise as they should have been, their aim is off to boot.

"K-2, 4 and 6. Pull back before you lose your space to maneuver!" I know, dammit! Tell that to these stubborn girls! How I hate it when you two get like this…

The other four were a tad behind, were there was still a nice amount of free room to move. The Instructor was keeping most of them at bay, while the other three tried to support her from an elevation.

I keep shooting, timing my cancels and back-dashes with my shots just like Kasumi did during our bout with the Valkyries. Meiya and Kei try to synchronize their movements with me, and while they can't imitate me, I forced them to start taking some steps back. We already have little space to begin with, so if they lose their composure and don't use the height to dodge the Destroyers…

"K-1, return to your position!" Huh?

I check my radar, Chizuru was for some reason behind Tama.

"B-But K-0, if we leave the Destroyers be, they'll reach the city! We can't allow the BETA to-"

"Don't worry about the stragglers! There is a team back at the base, you already know that! Focus on what's ahead! Return to our side right now!" The Instructor shouted hoarsely at Chizuru, who couldn't find the will to reply and only managed to obediently nod at her order.

Considering what happened to her, I don't find it weird that she wants to prevent the BETA from reaching the defense line. Though, the Instructor is right, we can't lose our focus in front of this fast fuckers. If not for the XM3 we would really be damned. I am sending all of my data to them through our link, even if I'm hiding it with Sensei's program so that they can't notice the difference, but even with that, it's not like the XM3 can just turn them into super pilots without any effort, they're the ones on the cockpit after all.

And to make matters worse, this two stubborn bitches are still going forward! What part of cancel and back-dash you didn't get?! Can't you see that gaining more speed in crowded spaces is a horrible idea?! It's what I did in Valgern-On, and I always lost!

"Meiya, Ayamine! Stop gliding! You're missing most of your shots and-"

"Takeru, we cannot falter! It's our role in the mission! I am… I-I am not scared of these abominations! I will protect my fellows!" Yeah, that's why your jaw is quivering and you're moving so recklessly. Even if I'm covering you and we don't have that many of them nearby…

I know, that's just who you are. But in any other situation you would have died. Who would have said it? Instead of jumping into the lava, she's rushing into a snowy plain full of beetles.

"Meiya, I know that you want to protect the people of the city, but you can't put yourself at risk so recklessly. And that's coming from me!" I bounce off a hill, dodging another beetle and sniping it from above. I land ahead of both of them, delivering muffins to the BETA. "We have to rejoin our squad! Pull back right now, we're straying from the formation." We're actually almost by the side of Squad R. You two are piloting very nicely but if I weren't here covering your backs…

"Takeru, I know that. But… If we can aid them from here, why should we-"

Then, an explosion rang out close by, I could see the smoke from my position. A blue dot on our radar disappeared. The same repeated itself not a second later. Shit, the Rs are getting destroyed out there… This is why we have to retire the Gekishin, or at the least upgrade it like the one I used.

"Y-You… Don't you dare to touch my fellows!" Meiya said, boosting forward guns blazing. Kei followed suit, both of them were now flying as they shot at the BETA.

Oh no, you don't! I chase after them as I also attack the aliens. Please you two, you can't do this to me! You can't be seriously trying to charge into a herd of Destroyers!

"Oi, stop that! You're wasting fuel and ammo! Hey, I can't cover you if you keep boosting!" Damn, they're not even listening now! Why do you have to be so obnoxious, both of you?!

"K-2 and 4, pull back right this instant!" The Instructor shouted, her eyes showing both wrinkles of anger and fear.

"We have to save them! Why should we stay on the rear like cowards when our allies are getting slaughtered?! It's our duty to back them up!" Shit… The nerves got to Meiya. The whole situation… The people in the city, the ones we rescued, the pilots that are dying… She's seeing this duty as… Just like what Chizuru told me that day, it's a punishment worse than death for the samurai to be ordered to remain on the rear giving cover.

"Meiya, you can't do this alone! Aren't we all partners?!" Her face twitches when she hears me, but keeps pushing forward.

"Takeru, please! With your help we can kill these monsters!"

"We'll get surrounded or lose our space to maneuver! We can't afford to break away from our formation, you two should know that!"

"What are you saying?! It is our duty to protect the people! Who would run away in front in the enemy?!" She said, sharpening those sapphires towards me. She's enraged, and I doubt anything I say right now will reach her. Kei prolly wont' stop, she's going to follow Meiya no matter what too.

"Mitsurugi! I order you to pull back! What do you think-"

"Instructor, use the hypnotherapy!" We don't have time for this shit, I thought something would come up but… Forgive me girls, but I can't risk you dying here!

"Damn… K-0 to Squad R, I'll apply hypnotherapy to the Cadets, part of our support will be delayed."

"What?! F-Fine, please hurry with it. We're barely managing to push through." A jolt ran on my back when the woman answered. Her black hair combed backwards and a pair of cerulean eyes on her, a rigid air was palpable on the projection.

…So you knew this woman too, huh?

"Shirogane, are you holding up fine? Do you want some hypnotherapy?"

"I'm OK, Instructor. Please focus on the girls. I'll cover them!" I rush forward with a double boost jump, trying to get as close as possible to them.

"Roger. K-1 and 5, move towards K-6 and watch over 2 and 4. Me and K-3 will cover you until they regain their composure." The Instructor gives us a nod and closes the channel.

"I-Instructor! There is no need to… A-Augh… Uugh…" Meiya's mouth remained hanging wide open, her pupils dilating in the projection.

Both Fubukis in front of me start to move groggily, losing altitude and landing forcefully onto the snow. I go into full boost in mid air and shoot at all the Destroyers that were nearby from above, emptying one gun's ammo, and Tama helps me clear them from a side as Chizuru kept her safe from the two or three Destroyers that rushed at us.

To my left, I briefly saw the central squadron blasting the beetles, putting some force into their stride to match our pace. Squad R had managed to get past the first wave, and they were moving towards an elevation because-

Damn! The second wave is here already. And not a single second later, more explosions started roaring through the night. Some were our landmines, some were our TSFs. Crazy how we have the entire area full of landmines and we still can't keep them at bay. Squad R starts to push forward, drilling a hole into the herd as they fire off missiles and pour more uranium into them.

Me and the others had managed to clear the area, we were surrounding Meiya's and Kei's Fubukis. I take my chance to switch the cartridge of the gun I just emptied. Damn… My heart is on my neck, I can't calm my breath… Blasting the Destroyers with consecutive 120mm shots while rushing in at top speed… The things I do for you girls… Ugh, for a second my vision grew blurry… Haa… Come on, it's fine… They're alright…

"K-0 to K-2 and 4, are you stable again?"

"Y-Yes… Sorry, I just… I lost my composure. Forgive my insolence, Instructor." Meiya's eyes tried to shrink, lamentation reflecting off her sapphires.

"…Sorry." Kei's tone was buried under a mountain.

"You better not do this again! You could have put your lives and the mission in danger. Everyone, double check your equipment before we move on." The Instructor ordered before cutting the connection.

Now that they're calm again, they must be shocked at what they did. I'm sure they wasted a lot of fuel and ammo with this reckless few minutes. But we have no time to let them rest. Me and the Instructor are moving around in a circular pattern, sniping the charging beetles that come at us that remained from the first herd and sending some shots towards the ones coming from the second while the rest get ready to move. Tama and Mikoto give us the okay and move to an elevation to snipe some of them, to give us some more seconds before we move.

"Takeru, forgive me. I shouldn't have… I could have caused you great harm…" Meiya opened a channel with me, giving me a bow. Now, don't give me those eyes. Meiya, please remain strong.

"It's fine, you only wanted to protect what's dear to you. I know this must be hard for you, but please don't storm off again. We're partners so trust in us, if anything happened to you…" I won't forgive myself. I know I alone can't protect everyone, so please Meiya… Please help me… At least stay safe, okay?

"Takeru… I'm sorry… I'll do my utmost effort to answer to your trust." She gave me a nod, clearing the clouds that were in her eyes. Seeing that shine is so comforting.

"You be careful, okay? The same goes for you, Ayamine. Don't storm off on your own, you're not alone." She was reloading her guns, but she connected and sent me her image. Lips rigid, she gave a nod.

"I'll try. Thanks for helping me."

"Hey, it's the obvious thing to do. Just please be careful." She gives me another nod, her eyes were still tainted with the drug's fog, twitching slightly. But I trust in her, Kei isn't that weak. If she regained her usual composure, she'll pull through.

"K-0 to all units! Engage Triangle One! We already lingered here enough."

"R-Roger!" It looks like they're all fine, but I should still keep an eye around. The others three are also quite shaken, their image on the projection being rigid as stone, as if they were glued in place, not moving their brows or lips for even a millimeter.

The Instructor sends the data to us and we assume our formation. Forming a triangle, with the Instructor as the point, me and Chizuru right behind her covering her eight and four respectively, and the other four behind us in a line, we all readied our guns and began to support Squad R again.

"K-1 and 6, we'll charge at them in the spots Squad R made. The rest, take an elevation and raid them with all your might! Don't leave a single of them alive!" That's our Mad Dog for you.

"Roger!"

In between the Destroyers, I dash and shoot about as I take some sidesteps and do some cancels, the Instructor manages to move along us and not waste a single shot as she moves forward, dismembering Destroyers like it's nobody's business. With both of us taking the banner, Chizuru moves right behind us shooting at the ones that we wound but not kill, while the rest can work together and cover our backs with the height's cover.

"R-1 to K-0, we need backup, we might end up surrounded at this rate!"

"Roger. K-0 to all units, put some more speed in your stride! You're free to engage as long as you stay close enough to the rest!"

"Roger!"

Shit, this isn't being easy on them. Also, the hell is up with the Destroyers? Usually they would just rush ahead, not giving a fuck about units that got past them. But some of them are actually slowing down and turning around. This… The Superior at it again, huh? Worst, they're chasing after us instead of just crashing into the elevations.

Off the ground, roar my guns at them. Bouncing forward, shaking the ground with a full boost dash and more heat, I sneak a second to dock one gun and take a dagger out. Come with me, you little beetle, let's dance!

Dash, cancel, I slash the right side of one. Do a Boost back flip, land near one, soil my dagger's tip. Back boost in a rush, cancel that move, my ammo at 'em I gush. Tama and Mikoto are right behind me, spraying the ones that come from behind. I pull back to support them, sniping a few Destroyers' legs from their side.

"CP to all units. Around three hundred Tanks and a hundred Grapplers managed to break through our Flat-Scissor strategy. Be at the ready to engage them at any minute." The image of the operator appeared on my vision, a woman with blue hair and a pair of glasses, as the data was uploaded to my radar.

Shit… They'll be here in no time. Things couldn't get any-

**BOOOM!**

Explosions started to spread all around us, and not because of the landmines. Some Destroyers that turned around rammed themselves onto some TSFs of the central group. The tanks were not quick enough to cover them. Thankfully our backs are safe, but we're still forced to boost jump and retreat into the elevations to not get rammed by charging beetles.

"K-0, we should go and support-" Chizuru's plea was cut shorter than Kasumi.

"Negative! Remain in your element and retreat to the mountains!" The Instructor shouted as she dashed and slashed a few beetles in half from behind while me and Mikoto covered her. I never noticed it… but Marimo-chan is, like, a total badass. She's keeping up with a base Gekishin without the XM3.

I move forward to help her, letting the others snipe the ones that I wound as they slow down. Covering Marimo-chan's back as she covers mine, we manage to gain some breathing room.

"CP to all units, we will send the missiles once the Tanks get close. Be at the ready to retreat from the area before the impact." The same woman informs us, a few points now blinking in my radar.

Shit… At this rate…

The Gekishins from Squad R pull back towards us, attacking at the Destroyers from behind. Some were falling behind, having received quite some damage. A few of them ram their shields into the ground to dodge the Destroyers' rush.

At the sight of them possibly being overrun before making it to us, Tama moved forward and shot at the Destroyers, not aiming clearly.

"K-5, stay in formation!" The Instructor shouts as soon as Tama broke off.

"B-But we gotta help them! I can… I can do it! I can snipe them from here!" Not backing down, her Fubuki comes right by my side and crouches, sending stingers at them. She isn't aiming as usual, her timing is off too. She's too nervous.

"Sigh… Fine! Snipe the ones on the flanks, leave the ones that are close to us in the front. The rest, engage carefully and stick together!"

"Roger!"

The Instructor takes the plunge and unleashed a scream as she opened fire upon the aliens, clearly releasing her inner Mad Dog at them, I quickly followed her on my end, with the girls lagging behind. The lone Gekishin and the six Type-97 start serving them sins, a triangle of steel pouring BETA wine onto the snow while also making some minced BETA meat out of the Destroyer's backs. Soiled blades, warm barrels, scattered snow and the screams of the girls play the melody of tonight's dance.

Out of the eight Gekishins that were on Squad R at the beginning of the mission, only five return to our side. Their shields are greatly damaged, some of their arms and legs have clear markings of having been grazed by a beetle.

"R-1 to Squad K, we'll advance with you from now on. Something's wrong here, the Destroyers are changing their speed and are turning around, chasing after us." The woman said, her voice making my head hurt a tiny bit more. So I wasn't imagining things.

"Roger! K-0 to all units, switch to Arrowhead One and move out!"

The alarm rang, the missiles were close. We started retreating, covering our backs from the charging monsters.

As we moved, I noticed the girls were again falling behind. I back-boost and take my sword out, driving myself into a poor Destroyer's backdoor. Activating the gun on my pylon, I shoot at the ones behind me with some 120mm ammo.

"Hey Meiya, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes, forgive me. I am merely regulating my fuel. Sorry for causing you trouble, partner." Damn, don't apologize like that. You never do that.

"Takeru, on your six!" Mikoto's warning made me quickly move before it was too late.

I jump, avoiding a charging Destroyer as Mikoto sicked her gun on it from a side.

"Thanks Mikoto, you just saved me."

"No, I was just… Anyways, let's move out." I give her a nod. She does not look good, her mouth was trembling, her eyes were mired by clouds too.

As we move away, I see a tail of smoke in the sky and soon after a melody of destruction plays throughout the battlefield. Hopefully the missiles do the trick…

…However, the radar goes full red once more just a little while after the dots had disappeared. Damn… Here are the ones that broke through the first phase. We missed them by a hair.

"CP to all units. We're switching to Phase Two. Use the elevations and halt the BETA's advance, we will send a second wave of missiles as soon as we're able. CP, over and out."

"You heard it, everybody retreat to the mountains" The Instructor says, moving towards the elevations to our six.

Shit, this isn't going how I expected it to. The Tanks and Grapplers are closing in too fast, at this rate-

"A-Aaaah!"

**CRASH**!

One of the Gekishins that were coming with us was hit by a Destroyer, it's legs were ripped apart. Another that turned around and tried to protect it's fallen comrade was rammed by the monsters, exploding in a thousand pieces.

"R-7, bail out immediately! We'll cover your escape! K-0, please assist us in clearing the BETA!" R-1 asked, squinting her eyes pleadingly.

"Alright. Squad, let's do this!" The girls answer her shout with an uneasy one, but they storm off towards the BETA nonetheless.

Shit, I'm running out of ammo… I can already see the Tanks coming towards us, and with them who knows how many infantry types. A group of Destroyers that turned around is approaching from our eleven too.

**CRASH!**

Another Gekishin got hit, just like the Shiranui back in Niigata. Damn, there's too many of them to remain stationary like this!

Then, Tama dashed towards a nearby hill, gunning at the BETA from their side.

"Tama, you're gonna get surrounded!"

"But we have to save them! They're still alive!" She hissed at me, not backing down.

The rest are already busy covering our sides, the other two from Squad R are rescuing their first partner.

Fuck this.

I don't care anymore.

You want a piece of us BETA?! Over my dead body!

"Meiya, Mikoto! Cover me, I'll go get Tama!"

"Eh?! W-Wait Takeru, what are you going to-" Meiya, who saw my intentions as always, couldn't finish her scolding as the Instructor's face went almost full-screen on me.

"Shirogane, I told you to not do your stunts!"

"We have a dozen of this bitches on our eleven! I'll just move a bit into them as the others use the openings to cripple them. Tama's going to get surrounded by Tanks at this rate!"

Like hell I'll let that reality repeat itself! Nobody else dies here! Fuck being careful, I'm taking this mission on my hands!

"Heh, you wanna do it, hotshot?! Fine! Squad, me and K-6 will advance onto the BETA. Engage a Trail formation and move out. We'll bring Tamase back and as they chase after us, you just gotta sick all your ammo onto the Tanks. Don't be afraid, we've got this. Got it?!"

"Roger!"

"Well, come on Shirogane! Show me what you're made of!" NotMarimo-chan shouts as she boosts towards the BETA, bearing a wide grin that leaked a bit of insanity as she showed her fangs.

"That's the idea!" I follow suit, taking my sword out. Thank God Sensei fortified my Fubuki's joints to let me swing the blade with one hand, otherwise this would have been really dangerous.

I boost dash and go greet my eternal foes as my head starts to give me a hurtful massage from inside out. Dammit… Fuck off, murderer! Kinda busy right now!

Dash, veering to the left, bend the arms, take out the gun and shoot! I take some back-dashes and manage to avoid the Destroyers while hitting their behinds and legs. I take my sword out and cut through the aliens along the Instructor, who had no trouble keeping up with me even if she couldn't match my speed. Her shots are more precise than mine, and she does know how to move that Gekishin well. We dispatch the ones nearby and make it to Tama before the Tanks got too close.

"Tamase, rejoin us right now!"

"No, we have to stall them! She's still alive!" Her jumps now more faster, she glided briefly as she opened fire upon the herd of Tanks that was approaching.

No, don't go to them! If her joints get damaged… If the causality repeats itself… No, that won't happen again! I won't let it happen!

Just before I dashed to Tama's side, I could see a small group of Destroyers trying to chase after the rest. And they were marching towards where the others were trying to rescue the two injured surface pilots. R-1 gave us the signal that the first pilot bailed out without harm and was already boarding one of the TSFs, and she took aim at the Destroyers along the girls, trying to stall them. But even so, the Tanks are already here…

Me and the Instructor rush in, cutting limbs and heads, sending crimsoness to meet the stars while trying to get Tama to back down.

"E-Everybody… Leave me, I'll detonate my S-11." A voice that causes nothing on my head says. She's the one from the second Gekishin.

"Please don't give up! We can still save you!" Tama… Her shriek's intensity… What the hell happened to you in this world?

"K-5, you shall retreat with us. R-7 was already rescued and we cannot hold out against the Tanks here! Don't waste your comrade's sacrifice!" The Instructor commanded with her stern tone, narrowing her eyes in the projection.

"I refuse! I'm not a coward, I'm not a traitor! I will save her!"

"Damn it, Tama! We're being surrounded here!"

"Then you run away!"

"Hey…" The voice of the woman returned to the channel. "Tamase, was it? Thanks for trying your best. But this kind of things happen. Please retreat, before it's too late."

Her words made me bite my lips as that familiar emptiness made it's way to my throat. I know… This shit always happens. People will die fighting the BETA and they got us by surprise this time. You can't save everyone, the perfect solution doesn't exist…

…But, just like when my squad died to the BETA during Iceberg, I can feel the vile knot on my stomach pushing upwards. Damn this all… Fucking sons of an eldritch bitch…

"No! Don't give up please! I'll… I'll hold them off as long as I can! Shirogane-san, you can help me, can't you?!"

"Eh? …Tama, we can't do it." I know why, because this is just like Iceberg. We don't have the time or the ammo, and if I push my Fubuki here I'll prolly die to the Tanks since I don't have any cover. Niigata was all I needed to know you don't fuck with Tank-Class without enough ammo. "We're almost out of ammo. Let's pull back, she can't detonate the S-11 with us here!"

"No, we can do it! I'm sure you can… Augh… Aaah!" Tama?!

"K-6, I applied hypnotherapy to K-5. I'll be taking remote control of her Fubuki, you cover our retreat, I'll have your back."

"Roger!" I aim both of my guns at the charging monsters and start dashing about, moving seriously with all I've got. Don't care if they find out eventually, they're not dying here!

Tama's Fubuki starts back-dashing as the Instructor helps me deal with the Tanks nearby while we also retreat.

"…No, please. She's still alive… Please…" Tama's broken voice reached me through the common channel. Connecting myself with her, I saw she was holding her head, clutching it as if in pain. With glazed eyes she kept repeating the same thing time and again.

**BOOOM!**

The Gekishin blew up with a giant explosion, taking out a great number of BETA. I took a small pause after taking some distance, saluted my fallen nameless comrade, and continued towards the rest.

"We're back safely. Squad, report your status!" The girls answer the Instructor as the alarm of the missiles rangs out.

Everybody seems to be holding it alright. The missiles hit again, shaving a nice amount of red dots from the radar, but the Tanks are still advancing. This time the amount of missiles was much less, and it didn't take out as many of them as I hoped it would have.

"We're all starting to run out of ammo, but this is the last push. Everybody, change your magazines if you have to, we're moving forward. Though, let me tell you something Shirogane." She smirked at me briefly. "We're lucky you're on a roll, hotshot. Slashing the BETA like that, I didn't knew you were 'that' good."

"Hey, it's the desperation moving me right now." Not a lie entirely. She laughs quietly at my words.

"R-1 to K-0, we already retrieved our partner. Let's regroup on that elevation and snipe the BETA from there. It should keep us safe for the time being."

"I agree. Squad, let's move to back."

"Um…" A small girl appeared on the view. With brown hair tied in a small high ponytail and light brown eyes she gave a smile to the projection. "Who of you was K-5?"

"Eh? M-Me…" Tama shivered as her eyes were made a whirlwinds of shadows as they squinted tightly. "Um… Forgive me, I couldn't cover your comrade… I'm sorry…"

"Please don't say that. You saved my life out there! Thanks for doing your best!" The R's little girl smiled at our little girl, making Tama's eyes shrink as she slowly tilted her head to a side.

"B-But I… I failed…" Her tone seemed to dissipate into thin air.

"That's not true." R-1, the woman with long, black hair and cerulean eyes, entered the channel too. "Thanks to you we had enough time and space to get her out of her Gekishin and have her board with us. As the Captain of this squad, I give you my thanks." Both women bowed to Tama, whose eyes started showing hints of pearls as she slightly quivered in place.

"T-Thanks… I'll do my best." A gleam of light returning to her eyes, Tama finally recovered from the shock of the hypnotherapy.

We then all retreated to an elevation, covering each other's backs.

* * *

_(Komoro Base. Command Room.)_

* * *

People shouted orders and coordinated the bombardments of the tanks. Around half an hour had already passed, and the BETA were not showing signs of being abated.

"How are the squads on the mountain?" The Lt. Col. that was in charge of the base asked the crew.

"The women from the Royal Guard reported a moment ago that they disposed of a large number of BETA and are holding off the remaining Grapplers while using the mountain as a cover."

"I see. Let's see here, how are the rest of our forces?"

The map showed that the central force was having some trouble, the tanks were now too far away to deliver support in time. The height was now playing against them. However, the right side of the formation had managed to reach a decent vantage point and they were dealing with the BETA nearby decently, despite having Cadets in there. The left side also was progressing steadily.

No more bad news had come from the other forces fighting Herd A, so all present thought that they should only focus on what's in front of them. Takamura and both Tsukuyomi cousins leading the charge, the BETA on the other side of the mountain were neutralized before they became a problem, even if some did break through the Flat-Scissor maneuver. They estimated that they had just enough ammo, and that even then they could cripple the monsters enough to make CQC viable to defend the peak.

And as the Lt. Col. thought they could have some breathing room, the common channel opened.

All of the people in the CP and out in the field went silent as they saw the woman's projection, her face distorted and pale. A surface pilot screamed to the four winds a plea of help.

"A-Anyone! W-We're getting overrun! T-The Tanks are…. Gaaaah!"

"What's going on?!" The Lt. Col. asked.

"It seems they ran out of ammo, sir. Some of them also seem to have crashed into a cliff when trying to ward off the jumping Grapplers. What should we do?"

"Order anyone to help them! We can't lose the central force."

"Understood. CP to all units-"

* * *

**[Takeru]**

* * *

The new orders came from the CP, I took a step back as Kei covered me.

As I reloaded my guns, I checked my radar. The central force… was being wiped out. Their cries for help resonated on the common channel, only to then be followed by that sound. That disgusting, foreboding sound of BETA munching a body. Just like… Just like… after the XM3's test… just like during Iceberg… Ugh…

"All units! Let's try to help them!" R-1 said and boosted towards the few men that remained. The Instructor gave the order and we blasted off too.

Guns blazing we pushed against the red sea, all the while pleas of help and chewing sounds populated our common channel. Shit, we won't make it in time… We're too far away… I feel a sting on my neck as I push my Fubuki to go faster, slashing at the Tanks with my dagger while shooting the gun on my back as I spin, but they're just too many. Even when we're all advancing together we can't push forward.

"Y-You monsters! Die! We can't fail here!" Chizuru starts screaming as she shoots recklessly at them.

"Faster… We have to make it!" Mikoto pushes forward, leaving me behind, shooting without stopping.

No, not you two now! I send some 120mm towards the Tanks as another Gekishin also covers them.

"K-1 and 3, calm down! Return to your element!" However, the Instructor's order again went unanswered.

"If we lose the center, they'll move onto the base! The city will be… I won't let that happen!" Chizuru now loses it as well.

"No more death… I don't wanna see anyone else die!" Mikoto follows her.

"Oi, you idiots! We can't cover you if you break the formation! Come back here right fucking now!"

"Tamase, help Shirogane cover them! R-1, assist me in clearing our flanks!" The Instructor says as I chase after the girls while massacring the Tanks that want to jump on their backs.

…However, Tama didn't answer back. She was slightly lagging behind me, still shooting but on an irregular basis.

Damn it… You're not dying on me! I again start feeling the cold hands on my back…

…You wanna come out? Fine! Help me out here! Let's flow into these bastards with the might of an unending waterfall!

"Shirogane-sama, I'll go along you!" Saki-san joins in the data link as her Gekishin comes to my side.

"…Thanks, but please don't call me like that. Let's go!"

"Yes!"

While Marimo-chan, Meiya, Kei and the R's Captain sprayed a storm around us and Tama was kind of following behind me, we both chased after the two reckless idiots that were now being overwhelmed by the Tanks. I know I might be pushing you again, but please endure it Fubuki! I put one gun on my back, swapping it for the blade, and I bend the pylon forward. With both guns roaring, I take my Mugen rhythm and corrupt my blade with BETA blood as Saki-san uses some 120mm to clear the girls' six. We're in between some hills, so maneuvering here is quite difficult, with the Tanks and all.

I bounce off the hills as I spin, shredding BETA around as Tama covers my six and Saki-san moves forward and gets me space to retreat safely.

"Hey, you two! Pull back here this instant!"

"Takeru, we have to save them! They're being eaten alive!" Mikoto screamed at me, a quivering in her voice mixed with fear and anger.

"You can't reach them just by going faster in this terrain! We need to stick together! We can't cover you if-"

…And then, in slow motion, I saw it. A lone Destroyer charged at them as they had their hands full with the Tanks.

They halted and boosted away in a flash. But one of them crashed against a hill.

No… Not again… Do I have enough fuel? Who cares if I do?!

"I… I can't move!" Mikoto yelled. "My legs won't respond, my joints got stuck on some rocks."

A few loud explosions could be heard in the distance, all blue blips disappeared from our radar. The central force… was destroyed.

"No… NO! These monsters…"

"Chizuru, calm down! Don't rush into-" However, she didn't hear me.

"Damn BETA! Die! Die!" Chizuru starts shooting at the horde, but most of her shoots missed the mark. Where is she aiming?!

Wait… Oh shit, the Warriors! She's aiming at them! You idiot! You can just stomp them with your legs!

Shit, shit, shit! No, why are you doing this?! Damn, I can't get past all the Tanks! I'm low on ammo again, for fuck's sake!

"No… No more death… Hyaah!" Mikoto's Fubuki slowly stood up and started shooting like mad too. She had her mouth open, shivering as if she had been showered by cold water. Me and the Instructor try to talk to her, but she doesn't listen.

"K-5, snipe the Tanks near K-3! I'll use the hypnotherapy to calm her down before she either spends her ammo or does something stupid!" Thank God the Instructor has this under control somehow. "K-6, you go after K-1 and bring them back no matter what! The rest, help us keep the Tanks at bay!"

"Roger!" Most of us answer fast. Except one person.

"…Snipe them? B-But I…" Tama's face on the projection looked just like she was when I went to look for her when the HSST fell.

"Tama, you can get the shot done. I'm too far away from Mikoto, so I can't help her. But you can do it! You can save her!" I practically yelled at her. You can do it Tama, you can snipe those bastards from there. Please…

"…I can't… I can't save anyone…"

"Tama, if you don't shoot we're gonna fucking die! You can save her now! Mikoto's still alive!"

"B-But… If I hit her Fubuki…" She lowered her head, pointlessly trying to hide her eyes.

If I go towards Mikoto the others get surrounded, if I focus on the others Mikoto dies… Fuck this… Fuck the BETA, fuck the secrets, no one touches my squad!

"Shirogane-sama," Saki-san opens a channel with me. "I will keep K-5 safe so that she can take the shots. Please go and stop your other comrade." I still don't like how you insist on calling me like that, but I welcome your help.

"Thanks a lot! Hey Tama, you wanna save people?!" I scream at her as I advance towards Chizuru.

"Y-Yes… B-But I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Let me show you how it's done. You gotta grit your teeth, move that joystick, and scream from the bottom of your stomach! Fuck the BETA! FWHOOOOO!"

I go into full boost, swording my way through a few Tanks, shooting and slashing about, slowly making it to Chizuru's side, pushing against the tide of endless red. My joints start to get worn down, my fuel on my secondary tank is down to 50%. But I won't give up! Even if my head is killing me right about now… I shouldn't have done that mid air spin dash.

"See?! We can do it! I'll take care of Sakaki! Tama please cover Mikoto!"

"Takeru, don't pressure her! She's already-"

"Meiya, Tama can do it! She needs to do it! Have some faith in her!" I return her glare as I dance around, emptying my guns once more.

"Heh… Roger! Tamase, hurry up! Yoroi is in danger! I'll cover your back!" Meiya returned her attention to clearing the flanks along the rest, moving closer to Tama and helping Saki-san keep the Tanks at bay.

Mikoto's Fubuki was unmoving, just like Chizuru's, just shooting as if in shock. Both of them were screaming curses at the BETA. Damn it… I have to make it… Tama, please…

"I… I'll do my best!" She opened her eyes, a few tears running away. "I w-will save her! FWHOOO!" Tama frowned and yelled despite the shaking in her voice.

Crouching, she took aim and started shooting. The Tanks that were surrounding Mikoto got blown to pieces. That's my Tama! She only needed a push, I knew she could do it! Meiya boosts forward once a path was made and got to Mikoto's side. I can trust she'll take care of that. Now, gotta get Chizuru.

"Sakaki, you come with me! We're already too far away. We must go back to the rest. I'll open a path for us!" I say as I reach her side, slashing the Tanks that were right behind her.

"But… But they'll go towards the base! There are Warriors mixed up in here! Those bastards… I can't let them live!" Eyes wide open and teeth trembling she remained still, gunning at the BETA.

"Sakaki, this isn't the end. We can't die here, if we fail the city is done for! We have to regroup, and then we can see what we can do. Or do you want to die pointlessly?!" I shoot a few 120mm at the Tanks.

"But the city… The city will-"

"Sakaki, can you protect your life alone?!" She twitches as I screamed at her, letting some of my anger out.

"N-No, I can't… But they'll… I don't want to abandon the city. Please Shirogane-kun, help me stop them!" Please don't speak like that, don't use that weak voice… No, don't think about that. Chizuru will live! And everybody else too!

"Sakaki, we need to move. Trust in the ones that are in the base. Let's go back to the others, we'll have a better chance of helping out if we stick together! I'll protect you and you'll protect me, isn't that right?" Half closing her eyes, she stopped shooting.

"I… I… S-Sorry, I just… I saw the Warriors and… Hic…" Tears fall from her eyes as she starts to move away.

"Don't apologize. Don't worry, I'm here with you, I have your back. You just focus on going back to the others, yes?"

"Yes… Thanks, Shirogane-kun…" She weakly says, giving me nod very slowly.

"Stop apologizing already. Come on, let's go!" I won't let harm come to you, or to anyone else.

I close my eyes for a few seconds, trying to clear my head. It hurts, it really does hurt. The back of my head is killing me, my stomach feels full of that vile whiff again… I claw at the joysticks, gritting my teeth. I'll rest once this is over. They need me here, I won't fail them!

I start boost dashing back the way I came, now with Chizuru in front of me sending some shots at the ones nearby, and she's somewhat hitting them this time. The Instructor had to use hypnotherapy on Mikoto apparently, and the rest were clearing the area from incoming Tanks, and there was even the corpse of the first Grappler of the night nearby.

We now have some space but the bastards are still coming at us, now that the central force is gone we are their obvious target. On the radar, the left side of the formation was also trying to push the central horde away but without much success. It's prolly thanks to the Fubuki and the XM3 that this is going so smoothly for us.

"We're back!" We land in the center as the others cover us. Chizuru was still shocked, she cleaned the tears on her face but could not make her hands calm down.

I take a deep breath. All these stunts are making my head hurt a lot. I change my magazines again, using my last spare ones. S-Shit… I bring a hand to my forehead, rubbing it slowly.

"Good work, Shirogane. Yoroi, can you move?" The Instructor asked.

"Ugh… A-Aahh… I'm… I'm fine…" Mikoto's eyes were glazed, the drugs were doing their work slowly, she seems to have regained her calmness. She rubbed her forehead, blinked a few times and exhaled loudly. "I'm okay. Sorry, I just… I saw them when they were reaching into a cockpit and… I…" Mikoto's face goes pale as she tightly locks her eyes away. Shit… If she saw that it's totally understandable. That shit messed me up real good.

"Yoroi, do not apologize. I also would have lost my temper had I faced such a thing. Let us work together to get out of this crisis. We have your back, partner!" Meiya told her, which seemed to ease Mikoto's guilt a bit, as she stopped shaking and opened her eyes as usual again, giving us a nod.

And as we were all reloading and getting a bearing on our surroundings…

"CP to all TSFs Squads! We need you to do a pincer maneuver on the Tanks, you have to hold them out or they'll storm our defense line!" The operator said with a clear shaking on her voice.

That didn't do wonders for the girl's peace of mind. We saw the radar and in it many red blips were quickly making their way to the base in the hole of the defense. Dammit… This is going from bad to worse… Ugh, my stomach… It hurts…

Haa… Haa… Calm down… Deep breaths…

"S-Sir! We need time to reload our ammo and we're far away. We won't make it in time!" A man I don't recognize joins in the common channel.

"R-1 here, we also are quite far away from the central path. We can try to go, but we would have to push through the Tanks and go over the mountains, and we may not have enough fuel. If we take a detour, we won't make it in time to the defense line."

"Here's Tsukomo, the Lt. Colonel of Komoro Base!" An old man that only had gray hair to his side and a forehead full of wrinkles spoke up, agitation brimming in each and every word. "I order you all to cover the hole! If all those Tanks and Grapplers make it here, the backup squad won't be able to hold the line!"

All the while, me and the girls were trying to keep the Tanks at bay. The Instructor rushed into the herd and slashed a Grappler in half as we covered her. This isn't like Niigata… But I can feel my hands trembling, I can feel a cold shiver running up and down my spine… I think this isn't only because of the memories… I have been eating less than what I should have been, and with all the stunts I had to do until now… No… Haa… I won't fall. I can't fail them… Think, look at the radar. There must be something I can do…

The leaders of the squads and the Lt. Col. start arguing about what they should do. We're wasting time dammit…

Seriously, what the actual hell… The Tanks are already moving towards the base right in the center. But now the mountains are working against us, since it would take us a lot of time to rush through the horde of Tanks and go over the mountains. We ended up too far away and the BETA found the best possible point to break our formation, right in the middle of the remains of the Asama Park, on the way to the Cherry Park Line. If only we could somehow find shortcut or a way to use the mountains to our advantage again….

Wait one second…

I inhale twice through my nose and exhale the whiff I was holding in. Licking my lips and readjusting my grip on the joysticks, I back boost away to get some safety before speaking up.

"Sir! Cadet Shirogane requesting permission to speak!" I enter the common channel, sending my projection to the base. I don't care if I get punished later, I gotta tell them!

"Shirogane, shut your mouth! This isn't the time for your reckless ideas!" Thanks a lot for the support, NotMarimo-chan!

"Instructor, I have an idea that would buy us enough time to go patch the hole in our defense, please let me speak!"

"You're only a Cadet, know your place and-"

"K-0, could you allow Shirogane-sa… Ahem, the Cadet to speak up?" R-1 said, entering the data link and sending me her projection.

"Captain Hikami, are you sure? We don't have the time to-"

"Precisely because we don't have time is why we should listen to him." The woman narrowed her cerulean eyes at the Instructor, who let out a sigh. "He just said he has an idea to gain us that valuable asset that is time, so please let him speak. Shirogane, could you tell us what your plan is?" Ugh, my head is hurting again… But I gotta endure it…

"I think that we could use the mountains to our advantage here. If the Type-90 Tanks that are in the last line aim at the elevations, we could cause an avalanche in the right place. This would stop the Tanks and Grapplers in their tracks for a while if they get caught in it and probably kill a nice amount of the infantry types, considering how much snow is here and all the landmines that already exploded it wouldn't take much effort to cause a big avalanche. It's basically a natural A2/AD tactic, with the height and gravity on our side, the BETA should at least get slowed down enough time so that we can rush in and dispose of them with concentrated fire."

"Cadet, your suggestion is a good one, however, our units are still too far away." The man I don't know retorted. "How do you propose we hold the Tanks that are advancing onto us now while also going to patch the defense line?" Piece of cake, that is.

"My squad has enough speed to reach the Tanks if we go at full boost. Not only we're piloting Fubukis but we have some special gear on us that allows us to move faster than usual. While you continue to hold the left side of the horde, we'll retreat to the central area through the air flying through the mountains at top speed. The Tanks that are here should chase after us and after we deal with the ones that are advancing towards the base along the squad that's in the rear, we can finish off the ones that will chase after us."

"Sir, allow me to confirm what he's saying. Squad 207 does possess such capabilities." The Instructor says before anyone speaks up. The Lt. Colonel was grasping his chin, eyes tightly closed.

"Cadet, are you absolutely sure you can pull this off?"

"If you wish, I can send you part of my data as proof."

"Please, do so now." I send them my 'Cadet' data, and see them open their eyes wide. Come on, we have no time! The man gives a nod, folding his arms.

"So this is Yokohama's strength… Alright, I'll trust in this data. Regardless, your idea of the avalanche should be enough to buy us enough time. We have no time to waste! We'll coordinate on the go, I allow you to chase after the Tanks! Units on the left, press the herd and act as a diversion! Operators, find us the best spot to bombard to make that avalanche happen on the double! Squad K, I'll be counting on you!"

"Yes, sir!" All of us said in unison. Come on Takeru… I can do this! Only one last push…

"Shirogane." Please Instructor, don't scream at me… "How do you plan to pull this off? I won't be there to help you all, the Gekishin can't fly as fast as the Fubuki, you know?" Now she was showing concern, the glow of my teacher back in her eyes.

"I'll lead the assault. The others can synchronize their data with mine as I fly. That way, we'll move with enough speed to reach the place in time. Once we're near, we can engage them freely as a group. I think we still have enough fuel and ammo to pull this off." I hold her gaze and she gives me a smirk.

"Heh… You better come back alive, all of you. We'll cover your backs. Squad 207, get ready to fly at K-6' rhythm." Her shout made little flares return to some of their eyes. But some shadows lurked behind Tama and Mikoto's eyes.

"Come on, squad. Didn't you all say you wanted to help the people? Now's our chance to do it!"

"But… Shirogane-san, we're not as good as you." Tama looked down, her voice vanishing into thin air.

"We cannot move like you do, Takeru. And… we can't fight as well as you. W-We… We'll get in the way. Look at how I lost control just now." Mikoto's eyes quietly become smaller and smaller, sounding as if she were wrecked inside.

"Guys… You don't have to be afraid. We're in this together, so long as you don't run off on your own we will be alright. Come on, what about saving our fellows and all that?!"

Please girls… You can do it, I know you do. Please help me out here…

"Squad, we should be more steadfast in our resolve. This is a duty only us can perform for this mission. Takeru cannot do this alone, all of us together will protect the city!" Meiya's resolute tone comforts my ears, the shine is somewhat back in her eyes.

"…I'll do it. You can count on me." Kei nods despite the way her lips pursed and betrayed her stoic act.

"…I won't let the base get overrun. Squad, we can do this! Tamase, Yoroi, we have the chance to truly help here. Let's do this together. Please, lend us your strength."

The other two took a second but nodded despite the clouds that laid atop them. Thanks a lot girls, for helping me convince them.

"Squad, we'll cover your advance. So you just focus on moving forward towards your objective. Go and make me proud, will you?" The Instructor said loudly, weaving a smirk again on her face.

A beeping brought my attention to the radar, the operator gave us the location of where they were going to aim the tank's cannons so that we had an idea of where the avalanche would take place.

"We'd like to inform you that Squads A to D neutralized the BETA at the mountain and are holding their ground while finishing the stragglers. If we clear this horde the mission will be over. Good luck to you all." The operator gave us a nod before cutting the connection.

The data was loaded, the Instructor and the other two released their heat into the Tanks and Grapplers nearby, opening a path for us to take off.

Come on, Takeru. Just one more push. No one dies today, and you only need to put off the pain for a little while longer. I exhale loudly one more time, tightening my stomach, gripping my joysticks with vigor. Dawn will come and we will all have breakfast together again… I'll guide them to victory… They were my light before… So this time, I'll be their guiding light… Haa… Haa… Moving my shoulders up and down, I put force into my feet, activating the pedals.

_"Come on! Let's fucking go!"_ I blast off in a full boost, the girls following behind me.

All right… All systems green, data link established… Route checked, I have enough fuel… The left herd is being contained by the other squads. The Instructor and the other two are already pulling back as they distract the other BETA, even if some are chasing after us for some reason.

A connection is opened with us as we get past a mountain.

"Cadets, we're ready to blast the mountain once you get in position!" A soldier tells me through the common channel.

"Understood, I'll be kicking it up a notch! Squad, let's ramp up some more speed!" Remember it… Remember how you flew with Meiya when you hit the boulder, remember what you learned with the Valkyries… Ugh… I'll do it… I won't let this pain… get in the way…

We're closing in, T minus five. I lower my altitude once I got past an elevation and boost jump once I hit the ground to gain more momentum. Just like during the coup, I take Jumps in short intervals shaving the distance between us and the BETA. The girls are all following closely. Tighten up that stomach, just a while longer…

"Squad K, here's the Captain of the Saber Squad. We're all in position, guns at the ready. Are you in position?" A mature man asks, his projection showing me his face grimacing a bit.

"We're right on track! Are we ready squad?!"

"Yeah!" They all reply, some more energetic than the others. We got past the last mountain and the view of the Cherry Park Line appeared in my vision. The herd of BETA rushing through it in between the snow. I take some more speed, guiding the girls towards them in the air.

"Here's the Armored Battalion. We'll begin the bombardment in three… two… one… FIRE!"

And just as he said it, I saw the two peaks of the nearby elevation get blasted off. And shortly after, a loud sound reverberated through the area. The snow and the rocks started to fall, and in the middle of the way, just as the BETA were crossing, the avalanche fell with a thunderous roar.

"Alright! We dive now! Let's do this! FWHOOOO!" I dive with all of my accel, ignoring the searing pain on my head and stomach, getting a gun on my hand ready, the other in the pylon pointing backwards, and my sword ready to tear apart some aliens. The girls follow my lead and dive right behind me.

The arrows on the radar were followed, riding the winds of this tempestuous night. In the path between the mountains were the avalanche had hit, the BETA struggled to break free, some did avoid the avalanche and kept marching onwards, but were met with the Saber Squad and the base's last defense's attacks.

We landed on the sides on the mountains and aimed at the monsters, guns blazing. The trapped Tanks were shredded to pieces as we kept sending uranium at them. Then, a few Grapplers broke free and began charging at us.

Like I'll let you harm my girls… Come on… Just one more push! Grin and bear it… I gotta be strong for them, just like how they were for me all the times I failed them!

"Tama, you remain back and snipe the ones that try to break free from the avalanche! The rest be careful of going too close to the rocks, they might jump at us from below! Let's do it!"

"Roger!"

Dashing forward, I empty my gun onto them. Piercing the snow, the ones that remained buried surfaced and charged at us. The radar actualized it's data, twenty Grapplers, fifty Tanks. I've got this, let's finish this!

Come to Papagane, you sons of an eldritch bitch! You're gonna pay for trying to mess with my squad! I repress the knot in my throat and force my eyes to remain open as I quickly tap the buttons and input the commands.

"Meiya, take my four. Ayamine, my seven. Just like in the sim, let's rock this bitches like a tornado!"

"Roger!"

No longer having ammo, I dash and slash at them, taking a step back occasionally, canceling my moves and back-boosting, letting Meiya and Kei rush in and pincer the Grapplers after I dealt with the stray Tanks. Mikoto and Chizuru shoot what's left of their 120mm at the snow and rocks, revealing the ones that remained trapped.

Saber Squad is almost done dealing with the hundred that got away from the avalanche going by the radar, this is almost done.

And just as I stopped and took a step back…

From the below the snow, more Grapplers popped up. They weren't in the radar. They were too close to Meiya and Kei. They're… They're gonna…

No… No! No, you fucking don't!

"Meiya, pull back!" I jump and spin myself, taking a dagger out.

Lend me your skill, just this once… I grit my teeth, making a screech resonate in me as I endure the sudden G-Forces of my movement, as I imitate his moves, throwing my knife at the Grappler's head. I know that won't kill it, but it should be enough to disorient it.

Tama snipes a few of them, and while Mikoto and Chizuru deal with the Tanks nearby, I dash to cover Meiya and Kei. Just like how Maya-san taught me, raise the sword just above your shoulders, and swiftly, firmly, fiercely, and calmly… Let your strikes flow upon your enemies with the might of an unending waterfall!

I end up surfacing through the Grapplers, cutting three down in a single motion. I won't stop… I can't stop… _I gotta crush their fangs… so that they never stand up again!_

A few pincers flew up in the air as I sliced them off, using the momentum I took one step forward and sliced another one in half. Haa… Haa… Shit, my blade is on it's last legs too…

But as I stopped my dash… Another Grappler surfaced from under the snow, right in front of me. Shit, there's some Tanks right behind me!

I take a step back, swinging my sword at them. Tearing them apart, I barely manage to dodge the Grappler, the friction of hitting the ground makes my Fubuki fall backwards, and I hit my head strongly with one of the compartments.

Augh… No… Augh… I gotta… I gotta…

"Takeru! Don't worry, I have your back!" Meiya cut the Grappler that was almost climbing on top of me. Kei ripped the Tanks with daggers on both hands.

Then, a shockwave made itself known. The Saber Squad got in position and fired their missiles onto the remaining BETA. I bring my Fubuki back on it's feet and scan the area… Nothing. No more red dots in the area.

No, don't relax just yet!

"Squad! How are you?"

"01, all green." Chizuru replies as she tries to calm her breathing.

The rest report back, all of them with rugged breath, sweat pouring from their foreheads, Mikoto's eyes were watering, Tama had her eyes closed and was was gasping with her mouth wide open.

I open and close my eyes a few times… Double check the radar…

"H-Here's Saber 6. I'll release my last missiles into the snow, everybody get ready in case any BETA are hidden there." A girl with short orange hair appeared on my vision. She… somehow reminds me of someone… Have I met her? No, I don't… Huh… Focus, dammit.

Saber 6 releases four missiles into the snow and rock, blasting them off. The torn limbs and pieces of the infantry classes were scattered and a few Tank hands flew up high, but no more medium strains were in the vicinity.

…Is it over? Did we make it?

"Saber 1 to CP, we have cleared the BETA. I repeat, we have cleared the BETA."

We… We… did it… We survived…

"Fuck yeah! We did it!" I relax into my seat, and immediately grimace as my head starts pulsating with pain, making me shiver all over. Guh… It hurts to laugh…

"W-We did it… We saved the base…" Chizuru sounded shocked, her mouth hanging wide open.

"We did it… Hic… WE DID IT!" Mikoto screamed as tears of joy dropped out of her eyes.

"Takeru, are you alright?"

"Meiya, you won't celebrate our victory?" She pursed her lips at me, wincing slightly.

"I can't celebrate when you look so hurt. That last attack didn't harm you, right?" So thoughtful as always. She's alright… Despite everything… Meiya's fine.

"Yeah, don't worry. But, how are you? Feeling fine?"

"I am exhausted… But I managed to redeem myself. Your plan was truly marvelous!"

"P-Please don't praise me so much… I just…"

"Saber 1 here. Let me thank you all in the name of the base. You Cadets performed admirably tonight." The man said with a grin, his face had lost all tension.

"N-No, we just did our best to help. Right, squad?" Chizuru says, still trying to regain her breath.

"H-Hauu… I can't believe it…" Tama is swaying from left to right, she looks a bit dizzy. Can't blame her.

"K-0 here, we're moving towards the base. Are you ready to intercept the BETA?" The Instructor came into view through the projection. Please be alright…

"Saber 1 here, we're more than ready. Alright boys, let's move out!" The Saber Squad flies off towards the Instructor and the other two.

"CP to Cadets, you can all remain in standby. You've done enough already." The Lt. Col. said, a smile stretching his face wide.

"Thanks, sir. We shall do so." Chizuru answers and once the connection is finished we start moving towards the base.

Let's see, the left side is actually almost done with the BETA. They're now moving towards the base too. The Sabers are already engaging the BETA along the Instructor and the other two Gekishins.

"Hey, Special-kun." Kei opens a channel with me. Her eyes are almost closing, she must be terribly exhausted to let that show. You did fight well today, my dear Kei.

"What's up?"

"…Thanks. I don't think I would have been able to fight like this without you. You did great today."

"…No, thank you for being there. All of us did great today, not just me."

"Takeru, do not start again." Meiya says, furrowing her brows. "You never lost your composure and managed to always keep us in check. Truly, you fought most admirably today. Compared to you…"

"Yes… If he hadn't been here… Hauuu…" Tama closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Hey, you did well today. You showed more grit than me when I first saw the BETA." That is a surprise. Even if they did freak out at times, they managed to keep their act rather well.

"Takeru, that was more like we were just fighting on fear. I still can't believe what we just did." Mikoto sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"Come on… We… We just completed out first mission, right? Didn't we just protect the base and the people? We all were awesome right now!" Please girls… Give me a smile…

"True that. We did better than I thought." Kei nods in agreement.

"That was a surprise, I didn't think it would go so nicely. We got lucky we arrived just in time." Chizuru says as she readjust her glasses.

"However, Takeru speaks the truth. Regardless of all that has transpired tonight, we managed to uphold our duty. We have honored the sacrifices of those who protected us. We should be proud of this." Meiya says, regaining her usual air.

"Y-Yes… Yes, we did save the base… We did it, right?" A smile flourishes on Tama's face. Smiling suits you best Tama.

"Yeah… W-We did it… We really helped out…" Slowly, light returns to Mikoto's eyes.

Thank God… You're all fine. Yeah, I don't think they're over what happened today… But we stepped up and got shit done, that should be enough to bring them up instead of sending them into a downwards spiral of doubts.

Haa… Haa… Take that Superior… I… No, _we did it_. Eat that, you son of an eldritch-

"CP, answer us! Over!" Takamura's voice rang through the common channel. She sounded alarmed.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"CP here, what is it?"

"Squad D here. Sir, we have managed to hold off the BETA but we just received word from Captain Sagiri that another herd broke through. According to the data, in T minus thirty minutes another thousand BETA are coming at us. We're already out of ammo, we need more supplies and reinforcements or we won't be able to hold the line!"

Takamura spoke with palpable stiffness, as if she had a needle pinching her throat. We just had finished dealing with the BETA here… Another thousand? You have got to be kidding me…

"CP to all units, report your status. We'll have to send someone to reinforce the line. Cadets, since you're the fastest ones, could you go support the defense at the mountain?"

No, don't you fucking dare. The girls fought so well… They did their best right now, but they can't go again against the BETA. I know they won't refuse… but in our current state… But… Ugh… Dammit… My Fubuki's joints are all in red numbers again. Fuck, not now… Not like this…

"CP, please reconsider. The Cadets need some brief time to recover from the last maneuvers." The Instructor tried to appease the Lt. Colonel, but he said we don't have enough units as it is.

That is true… And if the BETA are coming anyways… But… It's taking all I've got to not close my eyelids… I don't think I can… But… I can't let them go alone…

"Girls… You wanna go?" I bring all of their faces to my view.

Meiya nods immediately, Kei does the same, Tama's lips are quivering but she nods all the same, Mikoto closes her eye tightly and after a sigh she also nods, and Chizuru exhales a heavy sigh and also nods.

"Then… Lt. Colonel, we Cadets are willing to go. Give us a route and we'll get on it ASAP."

"Shirogane! You all can't possibly do it! All Fubukis are in red numbers, yours in particular!" Come on, Instructor…

"Please Instructor! If we don't do it, all we've done so far will be for naught!" Meiya countered, her sapphires shining once again.

Chizuru and Meiya start debating with the Instructor as the blips on the radar finish off the remaining BETA close to the base.

If we don't do it… Takamura, Mion and Shion might die… But we're in no condition to be of much use… But at this rate…

"Excuse me. Komoro Base, can you hear me?"

A new signal entered the open common channel, it only showed the ID and sent just the audio. But… T-This voice…

"This is 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of the IRG 19th Squadron. Can you hear me?" Tsukuyomi-san?! Meiya's face in the projection was also sprouting surprise all over.

"Here's Komoro Base. We can hear you loud and clear. We were not notified of any reinforcements from the Royal Guard, from where have you come?" The Lt. Col. spoke up.

"I come with the reinforcements from Yokohama. Squadrons Hammerhead, Tomahawk and Cougar are with me, as well as some vehicles with supplies on ground. Forgive the delay, but it took quite some time to arrive all the way from Yokohama. We are at your disposition if you need our aid."

Oh, thank you Sensei… Sigh… If they're here…

"We were just notified of another herd coming our way. Some of our units were about to go reinforce the mountain pass, can you aid us in the defense?" The Lt. Col. asked politely, and received a hum in response.

"Of course. Which squad will accompany us? We're already flying over the city, we'll reach the base shortly."

"A Cadet squad was about to go to the mountain."

"A Cadet squad?" I don't like her tone… "Would it be the 207th Squad?"

"Yes, indeed. They've been a great help in dealing with the BETA, and they volunteered to go help themselves." I am happy that he sounds so grateful, but I think that was not a good idea. I see Meiya also tense up a little as a bead of sweat falls down her forehead.

Then, Tsukuyomi-san's face appears on my view as she connected to the data link. Oh God… She's absolutely livid.

"Cadets, I can see that you are… in a really bad shape. Care to explain what happened?"

"Oh, please let me do it." The Lt. Col. was apparently really pleased with our performance.

The girls blushed a bit as he complimented our grit and valor. I think he's going a bit overboard. But it's nice to see this… A Japanese officer is complimenting a unit of the UN… I didn't think about it at the time… but we just scored some nice points for the UN.

_"…Cadet Shirogane."_ A sharp tone brought me back from my pleasant realization. Her eyes were filled with daggers as she furrowed her brows at me, sending emerald blazes through the projection.

"Y-Yes, 1st Lieutenant?"

"Despite how your unit is in an awful shape, despite how worn down you look, and despite the reckless plan you just performed, you suggested to go fight the BETA again?"

"It wasn't just me. The whole squad is willing to fight if we're needed. We're ready to fly if we have to." I don't care about keeping up the act, I'm feeling awful but I won't run away and leave the girls alone. I rather die myself than abandoning them again.

"Take… Cadet Shirogane speaks the truth, 1st Lieutenant." Meiya joins in the talks, tensing her brows and clearing her tone. "We all are willing to rise up and perform our duties if we are needed. We are determined to halt the BETA advance!" Hearing that firm voice is healing… I know, I should be focusing on the mission… But Meiya really does look good when she shines like this.

"Cadets, were you all in agreement?" The girls speak up, agreeing with my and Meiya's words. "…Well, allow me to praise your bravery. But this course of action is a most foolish one. Lt. Col., allow me and the UN's squads to reinforce the defense line. All the other squads should take their deserved rest."

"E-Eh? B-But there's a thousand BETA coming-" Meiya, you don't speak up when Tsukuyomi-san affirms something. Oh, there it is. Look at that glare.

"Are you doubting the strength of the Royal Guard, Cadet Mitsurugi?"

"N-No, I would never." She hid her gaze behind her fringe, rightfully scared of Tsukuyomi-san.

"But, in any case, allow a few of my men to escort you and help you from the rear. You all have my gratitude. The personnel of Komoro Base is in your debt." The Lt. Col. bowed to the projection.

"Nonsense. We're all Japanese. It is the obvious thing to do, to protect your fellows. Well then, please give us a route. We'll take care of this. Cadets, there is no need for you to involve yourselves. Leave this to us. That is also an order from the Vice Commander."

So Sensei thought we were going to be involved in some shit… Heh, with me being here that was obvious. I do wonder how's the western invasion now that I think about it.

The Lt. Col. gives his thanks to Tsukuyomi-san again and we are ordered to stand by with all other squads. Just a little while later as we moved towards the base, we saw how the Takemikazuchis and the Kagerous flew up high towards the other side of the mountain.

…Thank God. It's over… I mean, not yet, the other herd is still out there, but for us… Please Tsukuyomi-san, finish this mess.

"Cadets, please come to the second railway. We'll treat any wounds you may have sustained. Your Instructor is already on the way." The operator tells us, showing us a path to the place.

We fly in silence and land near a hangar. Sigh… It's really over.

Ugh… I'm so stiff… My back is killing me, but we did it.

…As I removed the bolts, however, I noticed something. There was a piece of something broken in the cockpit. I raised a hand and touched my head, a trickle of blood was left on my fingers.

The headband… is broken…

Well, Sensei is going to be pissed. That's for sure. Is that why my head is hurting so much? Whatever, I'm too tired to care. I open the cockpit and am met with the cold gale of the night. Taking a moment to gaze at the scenery, I grab the wire and activate it. Descending into the night, the cold wind greets my face. I breath in deeply the fresh air. I'm alive, and so is the rest.

Many people died today… But we saved the city. We did it. Or was Tsukuyomi-san going to arrive in time anyways? No, with the time that passed and without the avalanche…

"T-Takeru… Are you okay?" Mikoto approaches me as I got to the ground. She looks so pale and is moving so slowly…

"Yeah… How about you, Mikoto?" She smiles weakly, scratching her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Oh, Miki-san… Hey, thanks for saving me. Sorry, I caused you all a lot of trouble." Mikoto bows to us as the rest of the girls come to us.

"Y-Yoroi-san, don't apologize. I also gave everybody a lot of trouble. The Instructor and Shirogane-san had to come rescue me before it was too late. If only I was better…" Tama's gaze again burrows underground.

"Hey… Stop being so down. All of us had it rough today. This things… are never easy." Between all of my own memories that came back and this pain…

"Even so, Shirogane-kun you did must of the hard work. You always looked after us and leaded us in the last push. I didn't had that same resolve to brave through this." Please Chizuru, stop being so down. Can't you take a hint? I wanna see you all smile, not get depressed.

"Still, you truly never cease to amaze Takeru. We're blessed to have such a partner with us. Despite all that has happened, I am most grateful that all of us made it out alive. Everybody, we should be proud! We survived our eight minutes of death."

"What Meiya said. That's what matters here. We survived. It was hard, but we all made it out alive of our first battle." I raise a fist with more effort than I thought, they regain some calmness and nod.

"Special-kun is right. We did it." Kei smiles faintly as she holds her chin.

"Y-Yeah… We did manage to make it out alive." Chizuru clears her throat before continuing. "Squad, let's go rest. We all need some sleep and food. Tomorrow we will mourn, but for now let's relax."

"I agree 100%." As I said it, I felt my muscles relaxing. Everything is kind of becoming blurry.

"Yes, we should rest. All of us must be exhausted after all. Those last movements were very taxing. I truly did not expect you to come up with such a plan to be honest." Meiya said, crossing her arms as she usually does.

"Well… What can I…"

Ugh… What's up with the floor? Is it… getting closer? What the hell?

"Takeru? Hey, Takeru!"

Everything's spinning… My legs feel like jelly… Uuh…

**THUD!**

Ugh… Can't move… Head hurts… I think this time I'm seriously puking yesterday's breakfast…

"Takeru?! H-He's going pale! Q-Quick, let's take him to the infirmary!"

I feel hands all over me grabbing me rather forcefully. Hey, be more kind with me. Ugh… Where is Kasumi when I need her?

I try to open my eyes, but it's so hard to even move my eyelids. My whole body feels so heavy… A numbness spreads through my head, making me shiver in place.

…I stop fighting the pain and let myself drift away to sleep, ignoring the sounds around me.


	43. Dirty Footsteps

**Chapter 43: Dirty Footsteps**

* * *

_December 10th, 01:14 AM._  
_(Underground Command Room. Yokohama Base.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Professor, the forces of Karatsu Base have confirmed all BETA near the shores have been exterminated." Radhabinod told me as he moved away from one of the monitors. "There's also a connection awaiting you." He added, in a more court tone this time.

I go towards the left side of the room, where the monitor with my caller awaited.

"Professor, allow me to express my most heartfelt thanks for your support." Takatsugu Ikaruga said with that eerie calmness I'm so used to hearing from him.

"Oh please, it's unnecessary. I only did what any sane person would do."

"It is not only for that. I admit I was pleasantly surprised by the A-01's strength. It was a delight to see how they adapted to the Takemikazuchi, and the superior power of the XM3 on the field with my own eyes. It is comforting to know those machines are in the hands of such skilled, valiant, 'Japanese' surface pilots." He had to go and highlight that last bit… "I shall be looking forward to the XM3's testing this coming week. I am sure they need a well earned rest, please let me and my Horn Battalion perform the clean up here. And again, in the name of the Shogunate, thank you kindly for your aid."

"Thanks for the compliments. I'll take you up on the offer, Major. I think some squads from Yokosuka will remain to help, but I'll call the A-01 back. Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, actually. I just heard another herd surfaced from Sadogashima a few hours ago." He didn't change his tone, but he dropped the slight smile on his face. "Could you perhaps share with me any intel you might have?" Sigh… I suppose I could, only to not end this day on a sour note. Enough things went wrong already.

"Some squads from Ueda, Nagano and Iiyama were deployed and the 1st and 2nd Regiments of the MDF were sent to provide support. A herd broke off and went towards Komoro Base, but luckily the forces there managed to hold the BETA. I sent three of my squads along the Blood squad and they finished the job. Haven't connected with them yet, but I estimate they had many casualties." Not even a twitch. Does he have ice on his veins?

"I see. Thanks for sharing this intel. Well, I'll hold you no longer. I'm sure you must be as busy as I. Horn 1, over and out." With another small smile, he cuts the connection.

I let out a sigh, rubbing my brows. What was up with today? Not one, not two, but three hives involved and an eruption soon to come to top it all off. It almost feels like the first attack was meant as a diversion. But for what? Does this follow some sort of logic or plan? Or are the BETA just throwing numbers at us? No, if what Shirogane said is correct, their commanding Reactor should be able of doing some logical thinking. Then, all that remains is figuring out the motive.

Maybe it has something to do with the 00 Unit? If, when the 00 Unit is connected to the Reactor, they try to access her psyche but can't, they might have thought it was a 'friendly' requesting support? Or were they trying to reach this place to confirm what it was? Did they see it as a threat? What if the 00 Unit is still leaking intel to the BETA?

No, it shouldn't be possible… But I'm sure it's related. There must be something in the data… Let's see…

After getting through the dozen bloat mails and connections of praise that the MDF sent during this mission praising the A-01's performance, I get all the progress of both incursions on a monitor. The Kyushu front was doing all it could to stop them, but even if the fight dragged out for hours on end that was more thanks to the fact that the Laser-Class were again traveling within some Forts. This part doesn't have anything out of the ordinary for a BETA invasion, save for the overwhelming numbers.

"Professor…"

"What is it, General?" I take a sharp tone, he better have a good reason to interrupt me.

"Sergeant Jinguuji has sent her report." He gestures towards the fax, that was in the middle of printing something. Well, good timing.

"General, please take the reins for a moment. If you need me, I'll be sitting there." He nods at my words, returning to the coordination of the three squads I sent that are supporting the MDF in suppressing the last stragglers of the invasion.

I sit on a nearby chair after taking the papers that came from Marimo, transferring the images of the progression of the last invasion from Sadogashima to my laptop. Now let's see…

The rescue efforts went by fine. They got assigned to the right side of the defense… Hmm… The girls disobeyed orders a few times…

Shirogane collapsed?! He's in the infirmary? Why didn't you call me when it happened?! Why is there no data about his condition on this report?! I hold my impulse to hit the table as I continue to read.

Sigh… So, he was asked to go fight the second wave just before the Guards reached the base. And of course he would agree to it. Hmm… Wait…

The Destroyers turned around and gave chase to them at times? And some BETA also chased after the Cadets when they took part in the last suppression assault?

This data… The two herds that broke off and stormed to Komoro. The BETA went over the mountain instead of through it… Because it was faster? Because…

_…They were there after Shirogane?_ The timings of the herds going towards the Base, the BETA giving chase…

A chill ran down my spine as I thought of the possibility, quickly searching for a reason to back this up. I gripped the paper tightly when I found it without much effort.

…He said Kagami showed him something last time he talked with her. He talked with her on a regular basis too. He showed her his memories many times. What if the reason the BETA did this sudden attacks is not because of the 00 Unit but because of the original Kagami? Because of the psychic connections Shirogane was always doing late at night with her all those days ago…

…What if the BETA scanned his mind through Kagami? If they felt his intent to destroy them… He now might be at the top of their 'black list', assuming they think like we do.

And now he's out cold. Without the medicine or the headband, in a base of the MDF. They'll have to stay there for the night, with their Fubukis in such a rough state… He also won't have Yashiro to help him if he remembers something too strong…

"Professor, Cpt. Isumi is calling for you." The General called and I left Marimo's report in Piatiff's hands.

I sigh and get my hair out of my eyes, that feel too heavy right now. I might need a cup or two more of coffee tonight. This theory will have to wait, let's see this report.

"Isumi, how did the mission go?" She returns a salute, trails of gashes lurking in her gaze.

"XO, the Valkyries have completed our role successfully. However, allow me to inform you that Valkyries 6 and 8 perished on the field." Damn it all, what else could go wrong today? "2nd Lt. Takahara died while covering Valkyrie 4 as she moved away with the railgun while 2nd Lt. Asakura died when the Laser-Class hidden within the Forts commenced their assault, she didn't manage to avoid their attack on time."

"I see. Is the railgun safe?" Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she answers.

"Yes, 2nd Lt. Kazama is still carrying it. Allow me to tell you it performed above my expectations, without it we would have been hard pressed to fend off the BETA."

"Good to hear it. Do you all have enough fuel to come back?"

"No, we'll be making a stop at Iwakuni Base and refill there. We are to go back immediately to Yokohama?"

"Yes, no detours or anything. You all come straight here. That is all."

"Ah… Professor, might I ask something?" Isumi's eyes shone a bit, as she adjusted her posture and lowered her brows slightly.

"What is it?"

"Why did the Viking not accompany us on this mission? I thought you had already assigned him to us when you told me he had the tenth Takemikazuchi." Sigh… It must be hard being so popular Shirogane.

"The Viking was assigned to another mission today. But he also got to fight BETA today, so you don't have to worry, if you're implying what I think you are." I narrow my eyes at her, my words slashing like I wanted them to.

"N-No, my apologies! I wasn't implying anything, XO. I am merely expressing my squad's questions to you. Forgive me if it seemed like I was doubting either you or him."

"It's alright. You just get here as soon as you can. Is that all?"

"Yes. Valkyrie 1, over and out." And the connection is cut.

Sigh… We lost another two Valkyries… This does not look good. Shirogane did tell me the Valkyries only had eight members after the XM3's test. At least the railgun did it's job. Now, all I can do is wait until Shirogane and the rest come back.

Without him, I cannot confirm my theory on the BETA attack or make progress with the 00 Unit. I do have both models of the Shin ready, but Yashiro refuses to pilot if he isn't with her. I do hope he's alright, the last thing I need is him being hurt, either physically or mentally. After all I did to make that headband on time… But this might work in my favor. It'll be a nice test, to see if my hypothesis is correct or not.

"Professor…" Piatiff comes to my side and slowly hands me a small paper.

"SY has come to talk with you" was written in it. Huh, look what the cat brought. Well, the missions are done and I doubt I could contact Marimo right now and force her to get me some answers on Shirogane's condition without raising suspicions. Let's deal with this.

"General, I'll return to my office now that the A-01 have finished their participation on the mission. If you'll excuse me."

"Why, of course. Should I relay any possible news through 2nd Lt. Piatiff or would you like a personal report tomorrow?"

"Make it a personal one for tomorrow. We all need a good rest from today. Good work, everyone." I cross my arms and give a look at all the personnel on the CP before leaving.

Now let's see what he brought this time… To have sent him right now, while most eyes are elsewhere… I wonder what Her Purpleness has to say now. I do hope they don't take him collapsing badly, with those Guards there the news will reach her anyways so I might just tell them first. Though, I should call some MP just in case. Without the Valkyries or Shirogane, they might think they can threaten me or worse.

Stopping for a second to call for some personnel, I resume my way towards my office.

* * *

_Same Day. An hour ago._  
_(Hangar. Komoro Base.)_  
**[Meiya]**

* * *

"…So, the BETA advance has been halted. Don't worry, all you did was not in vain." The Instructor said, trying to cheer us up.

"Instructor, does that mean that we're safe?" Yoroi asked with a slight trembling on her voice.

"Yes, don't worry. You can go get changed in one of the rooms. I already asked, you can go to the second PX to get some dinner. I'll go confirm where we'll sleep tonight and then I'll also go there. That's all. Dismissed!" As she was about to turn around and before I could speak up, Sakaki addressed the Instructor.

"U-Um, Instructor, how is Shirogane-kun?" The rest fixate their gazes on the Instructor, she crosses her arms and sighs.

"He's fine. He was just weak after doing so many reckless movements for hours. You all had him looking after you the whole fight after all." Ugh… She had to mention that.

Takeru… Please be alright. How did I not see it? How did I not notice? What kind of partner I am if I cannot see such obvious tells? Tsukuyomi is going to be furious once she finds outs. I should have supported you instead of losing myself to fear.

"Anyways, he isn't in any risk. He just needs to rest, so don't worry about him. I know you might not be able to put much food into you, but do so anyways or tomorrow you'll regret it." She then turns around and starts walking away.

"I-Instructor…" Tamase spoke up, not lifting her gaze from the floor. The Instruct stops and looks at her, waiting for her words. "Did… Did anyone die during your first mission?"

Tamase… I claw at my fists, sending my gaze towards her shrinking, shivering figure. Will she be able to get past this? She found her courage to take down the HSST, only to have to face the Guard in an earnest battle. Now that she was slowly getting more confident…

"…Yes." The Instruct replied, then closed her eyes. "Everyone but me."

Nobody said anything, we were all equally apalled by her words. I never… I didn't knew…

"Not just the first time. All the time, back in mainland Asia." Looking up at nowhere, she keeps talking, "I was the sole survivor of all the squads I was shuffled into. Heh, people started saying I was a bad omen. The Reaper Jinguuji, that's how they called me." She chuckled as she played with her hair. "I know I look stoic and tough to you now, and I wouldn't lose my head over an encounter with the BETA nowadays, but back then…"

She drops her gaze, eyes squinted as a sea of wrinkles painted themselves on her complexion. Crossing her arms, she sighs and looks at us, no longer with that firm, overwhelming gaze she usually has but with a soft, kinder one.

"I'm amazed you all can stand and try to act normal despite what you went through. I was throughly broken to the point I didn't even want to eat after my first sortie. You all did great tonight, coming back alive from that reckless assault. I'm proud of you all." She smiled. For the first time, she smiled not with wicked intent or in a false way, she was truly glad.

"…Instructor, do you really think that? We really did well?" Yoroi asked, doing her best to look at the Instructor, who again smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, you all were very brave tonight. You did freak out, but that's what happens to everyone. Even Shirogane freaked out during his first encounter with them according to what he told me, so have some more confidence. Everyone makes mistakes, you just have to learn to manage the pain."

"Takeru told you of his first encounter with the BETA?" Yoroi perked up, curiosity sprouting in her eyes.

"Yes, you can ask him once we go back to the base. For now though, please try to relax as much as you can. Tamase, you in particular. Nothing that happened tonight was the fault of anyone here. Go get changed and then go to the PX, after I have a talk with the rest of our crew and some officers I'll go there too." She turns around and this time she does leave.

"Well squad, let's go get changed." Sakaki says, sounding dry and dropping her shoulders.

We all give a nod and after picking up our spare clothes from our Fubukis, we start making our way towards the changing rooms.

The little energy we had at the end vanished as he collapsed. I cannot find the words to describe the pain in my chest as I saw his glazed eyes as he fell down. A cold sensation tantamount to a cold waterfall falling on me enveloped my whole body when they told us he had to remain in the infirmary for the night. He was so weak and yet he looked after us during the whole operation. What did I do to help him? Takeru… After he convinced the old lady to leave, despite how I treated him then, after he fought so hard…

No, do not let such pessimism cloud your thoughts. I should be focusing in how to make everybody be at ease. Tamase in particular is devastated. But, what words should I employ? Should I give her some space instead? I myself am not in a sufficient state to give speeches, not after seeing my fellows being devoured and murdered by those monsters.

…It is strange. Maybe it's an effect of the hypnotherapy, but I am in awe at how calm I am. Seeing those explosions, hearing my people's last screams… No words can describe such a feeling.

And yet, I wonder, was what I did enough? Sister must be so troubled by this. Iiyama Base was almost destroyed, we lost many good comrades, and the BETA almost made it to a city. I can get changed, have dinner and try to sleep, but who knows until what hour you'll have to stay awake.

Hopefully the UN's help ends up aiding our relations. Between this and the last invasion, I'm sure her heart must be afflicted, thinking on the possibility that the next invasion might go wrong. If even a small number of them breaks into a city… The damage not only to the people, but to the reputation of our army… The mood of the people will surely worsen… I wish I could do more for you, Sister.

With me debating with myself, we reached the room. As we entered we found some people in it.

"Oh! You're the Cadets that helped us, right?" A small girl, just a tiny bit taller than Tamase, greeted us as she was getting out of her suit.

"Ah… Okamoto-senpai… Err…" Sakaki said as she entered, recoiling at her own words. Does she know these people?

Once we all had entered I noticed there were two more women with the little one. The Captain of the R squad, Hikami was her name I think, and another woman with gray hair.

"Don't be so stiff, Chizuru. It's okay to call us as you always did." Okamoto said to Sakaki, who looked down and seemed at a loss.

"Yuri, let's introduce ourselves to the rest first." The Captain said as she had finished changing into the IJA's fatigues. "I'm the Captain of the 135th Squadron of the MDF, the Rapiers, Arisa Hikami." She stands upright but doesn't give us a salute, remaining rather relaxed.

"I'm 2nd Lt. Yuri Okamoto. It's good to meet you!" The little one said as she put most of her fatigues on her.

"I'm 2nd Lt. Kaori Saki. It's a pleasure." The gray haired woman who was already in her fatigues said, standing stiff as she gazed at me as hid one of her eyes behind her long fringe.

We all introduced ourselves, saluting our comrades.

"It's good to see you all made it out in one piece." Cpt. Hikami smiled kindly at us, despite the tiredness that reflected off her words and eyes. "By the way, is the other Cadet fine?"

"Cadet Shirogane… collapsed after returning to the base." I tell them, folding my arms.

"Eh?! I-Is he alright?" 2nd Lt. Saki said, bringing both hands together as they slightly trembled.

"Our Instructor told us he was in no danger, he was just exhausted." Sakaki says, looking down.

"I see. Well, it's good to hear it was nothing serious." Cpt. Hikami nods, then she caresses her hair before speaking again. "Will you all stay the night in the base?"

"Yes, that's what we were told."

"I see. Then, would you like to come eat dinner with us? We were just about to go the second PX." She says, smiling softly at us again.

…How can she be like this? Her fellows just died out there and she's unfazed.

"Squad, what do you think?" Sakaki turned around and asked. The curvature on her lips revealing that she indeed wanted to talk with these people.

"I don't care." Ayamine said as she got to a side and started to take off her suit.

"I… don't really have any objections." Yoroi said, I nodded in agreement as I began to get of my suit.

"I see. Tamase, what about-"

_"I'm sorry!"_ Tamase's loud apology took all of us by surprise. She took some steps towards them and continued. "Because I couldn't fend off the BETA… Your comrade had to… I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply to them, shivering in place.

Tamase… You're not the only one at fault. If blames must be placed…

"I also must ask for your forgiveness." I say, walking to Tamase's side. "Because of my own folly, our squad lost a valuable amount of time that could and should have been spent covering your backs. Forgive me." I also bow deeply to them.

"M-Mitsurugi-san, you don't have to-"

"No Tamase, I am responsible for this too. I am nothing but a Cadet. And my behavior could have costed us the mission." And I am sure it harmed Takeru in some way, having to start doing those moves just to keep us safe.

"I also lost my cool. I'm sorry." Ayamine also stood up and bowed.

"…Sigh." The Captain crossed her arms tightly, half closing her eyes. "I can understand why this is so hard for you, but let me be frontal and blunt with you all. Don't apologize. People will always die when fighting the BETA. It's not your fault or responsibility unless you were specifically ordered to protect that pilot. I know you can't just get over it in a few hours, but this feeling will always be there after a battle. There is no victory without sacrifices in war after all. Unless, of course, you opt to simply nuke everything away." She frowned, the kindness suddenly leaving her aura. The way she said… Did she lose someone to the G-Bombs?

We all were at a loss of words. She was right, yet I at least cannot help to feel a certain responsibility lies on my reckless behavior. I am a samurai, even if I'm still a trainee, and I have a duty and an obligation to protect my people. And yet, I might have caused more harm than good with my actions.

Victory doesn't exist without sacrifices. I know that. That was taught to us as soon as we entered the training program. But… even so…

"I'm not telling you not to grieve, because then you'll be just a killing machine, but just… don't try to shoulder more than what you should. You all must be terribly exhausted after all that happened, both mentally and physically. Having to take part in the assault to protect the base, that must have been hard for you all in your very first mission." She averted her eyes, looking elsewhere. I could not find words, so I remained looking at the ground.

"…I was so scared." Yoroi broke the silence nervously. "I had my heart on my neck all the while we were flying. I was so sure someone was going to die." She stops briefly, opening her mouth ever so slightly then closing it again. "I was so terrified… All I could do was cry when they said there were no more BETA."

"I also… could barely keep up during our flight." Sakaki admits, holding one elbow tightly. "I frankly had my head whited out. I just followed Shirogane-kun's lead and shot at every BETA I saw and at the red dots of the ones out of my vision. I don't think I could have stepped up to protect Shirogane-kun like Mitsurugi or Ayamine did." Her gaze keeps dropping just like her tone. Sakaki, do not pressure yourself so.

"…I was really scared too. I was just thrashing about." Ayamine says, squinting her eyes.

"It's good that you can let it out." 2nd Lt. Saki said as she took some steps towards us. "But don't start blaming yourselves for what happened. Everyone's first fight is hard. And we all saw someone close to us die that day. Even today it still hurts to lose your teammates." Hands shaking a bit, she returned our gaze rather intensely. "But you have to endure it, for their sake too. So, don't blame yourselves and try to rest as good as you can. It'll take time, but it will stop hurting eventually."

"…Um… B-But… But I-" Tamase clamped up when 2nd Lt. Okamoto got closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"I told you during the fight, didn't I? Thanks to you giving them cover, they could rescue me. Thanks for saving me, Tamase."

"Eh? B-But…"

"Thank you." She said it louder, giving Tamase a smile as she tightened her grip on her hands. Tamase's eyes started watering.

"…Thanks. Really… I'm sorry…"

"Please don't take it so hard." The Captain told her. "If we're placing blames, I am more responsible than you as the Squad Leader. Please Miki-san, don't be so hard on yourself, okay? Come on, you all should get changed. I'm sure you must be really hungry after all." Before Tamase could speak up the Captain petted her head softly, smiling at her. "Let's leave this dark conversation behind. Come on, hurry up or the good stuff is gonna disappear!"

Her change in tone left me void of answers. The rest also were shocked to say the least.

"Come on, you can't let the pain bring your health down. When your squadmate comes back you can't greet him being this depressed now, can you?"

Huh? That's right, I can't burden Takeru with my negativity again. I mean, he was the one who suggested the plan and carried it out so well. He must have been so afraid… Yes, I cannot let this fear paralyze me! I must try to not let my inner turmoil show. We did save the base and the city, we performed our duties to the best of our abilities.

"The Captain is right, we should get changed and go eat. We'll have enough time to grieve later."

"Yes, you're right Mitsurugi." Sakaki nods and after sighing she sits down and starts to remove her suit.

Me and Yoroi follow suit while Ayamine was already putting her boots on. Tamase slowly sat down in front of us and took of her suit while 2nd Lt. Okamoto tried to cheer her up.

Once we all were ready, the Captain spoke up.

"Alright, let's hope some good stuff is still there. Oh, and don't worry. We have our own table in the PX, so you can sit with us if it's crowded."

"Thank, Hika… Ahem, Captain."

"Come on, Chizuru. You can call me as you used to, don't let the rank get in the way." She said as we exited the changing room and made our way to the PX following them.

"…Is it okay?" Sakaki asked meekly. It's so rare to see her like this.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. I mean, we haven't seen each other since the reallocations on the '99, right? How have you been?"

"Um… Fine, mostly. But… well… I think this is kind of awkward for the squad." Sakaki takes a glance towards us.

"I am not bothered, you do not have to restrict yourself because of us."

"Mitsurugi, it's not like that…"

"Oh, come on Chizuru. Don't be so stiff. What's wrong with telling them we're old friends?" Hikami said while lightly hitting Sakaki's shoulder. "You see, us three went to the same school as Chizuru back in Kyoto. I am three years older than her so I was always on a different building, but Yuri and Kaori were her senpais for a year, right?"

"Yes, we did share some acts and duties on the cultural festival." Saki says with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, that so much fun! Wish we still could do stuff like that for our holidays." Okamoto said while rising her little fists up and down a few times.

"So, we're really glad to see you're alright and in such good company. Thanks for looking after Chizuru." Hikami says smiling at all of us.

I see. They're trying to be as cheerful as possible despite their pain. It's not that they're not grieving, it's not that they're just telling us 'Hey, stop being depressed', but it's them doing their best to not let the pain show. Thanks for this lesson, Captain Hikami.

"I'm glad to see you all are fine too."

Sakaki and them did some more small talk, with them asking us about our training and daily lives. We kept exchanging words on the way, even if the 2nd Lts. were too formal with me like everyone else.

"…So you don't get along with Ayamine?" Saki asked.

"We both are doing our best, but we tend to clash a lot." Sakaki says, raising her hands in a defeatist way.

"Huhu… It must be really fun to tease Chizuru, isn't that right Ayamine?" Hikami says as she steals a glance towards Ayamine, who was walking last in the group.

"…Eh? I guess…" Hm? Ayamine… Oh, is she…

"Well, it's good to see you two can get along from time to time." Hikami says nodding to herself. "Chizuru isn't being too strict with you, right?"

"Huh? Well… Sometimes she is." Ayamine replied courtly, not meeting her eye.

She's worrying they might seclude her because of her parents' reputation, isn't she?

We arrive at the PX and it was half full. There was no line so we quickly got our trays and some food, despite the stare the people gave to us when they saw our fatigues they immediately gave us a full serving once they saw my face. For once, I am thankful of this.

Their table is in a similar spot to ours back in the base, Sakaki sits with the other three while the rest of us sit with our backs to the wall.

"So, what can you tell me about this Shirogane? He isn't a cold guy, I hope?" Hikami asks once all of us had sat down.

"Of course not. Shirogane-kun is-" Sakaki and the rest of us told them what we could about Takeru.

"I see. So that's the guy…" Hm? Why is she smiling like that? The other two also seemed quite interested in the talk.

…Did they knew him before he lost his memory? No, but Sakaki didn't recognize him. Hmm…

We kept doing small talk, they engaged Tamase and Yoroi as well. Though, it is sad to see that they receive food of lesser quality than ours. It must be so hard, being commissioned and having to fight while eating this every day. Takeru is suffering now because of that to boot…

_"Can't believe we gotta feed the UN now too."_ Hm?

_"…Hey, did ya see that one?"_

_"Yeah, they said Ayamine. She must be the daughter of those crazy bastards."_ Some people on a nearby table were looking at us, faking a low tone.

Ayamine's hand stopped moving, her lips were twitching.

_"…Heh, she's even with the daughter of that damn Prime Minister. You know what they say, birds of a feather…"_

Such insolence! How dare they insult my-

"Excuse me." Before I could stand up, Hikami turned around and faced the table from where the voices came from. "Do you have anything to say? _Come on, spit it out._" Her tone turned cold, it somehow reminded me of Tsukuyomi's when she's upset.

The people of the table froze and looked at each other in doubt.

"Eh? Ah… N-No, Captain… We were just… Hey, we're done here. Let's go." One stood up and the rest soon followed.

Cowards. How dare they speak through their teeth like that… What shameful behavior.

"Ayamine, are you alright?" I pat her shoulder but she remains as expressionless as usual.

"Yes, I'm used to it."

"Don't you worry, I'll go have a talk with the Lt. Col. about it later." Hikami said, sounding bothered by it. "Don't take it too hard, some idiots let the rumors do the thinking for them."

"…You don't believe the rumors?" Ayamine asked, remaining still as she looked at the Captain in the eye for the first time.

"No, not at all. I had to go to the hospital where the accident happened a few times and I remember Nurse Ayamine being a very kind woman, both to me and the rest of the patients. I simply refuse to believe all they said about her. I'm sure this bad reputation was used to turn your father into a scapegoat for the mess that was Gwangju too." She stops for a moment, her smile turning bitter as her gaze deeply sinks into the synth miso broil, "I also… had it rough after some stuff happened here, so don't let them get to you." Hikami smiled and looked back at Ayamine, who was befuddled at the words pronounced by the Captain.

"A-Anyways, is it true that in the UN they make you pilot for a while during your first test?" Okamoto asked, trying to clear the air on the table.

As we did some more small talk as we ate, we saw the Instructor entering the PX. After getting her tray, she came to the table and sat on our side.

"Thanks for guiding them here, Captain." She saluted them and they returned the gesture.

"No, it was nothing. We are the ones that have to thank you for your help and for taking care of Chizuru." Hikami said, giving a small bow to the Instructor along the other two.

"Huh? Oh, do you know each other?" They explain their relation with Sakaki, some teasing in the middle of it. "I see. It's good to hear you could meet up again. Let me thank you again for your support during the last part of the fight. By the way, I suppose the girls didn't give you any problem?"

"Of course not! We've been talking fine since we met at the changing room."

"I see. You sure you're all alright?" She looks at all of us, I feel as if she were gazing deep into my soul, since I'm sitting right by her side. We all give a nod, not being able to endure her gaze for too long. "Sigh… Just don't take it too hard. Shirogane won't be happy to see you all depressed when he wakes up, you know?"

"Um…" Saki spoke up timidly. "Is Shirogane-sa… -san alright?" Why did she stutter?

Going by those eyes… So, they do know him. Hmm, could I ask them about his past? No, Tsukuyomi would only get mad at me. I pick some more food, I should finish dinner before it gets cold.

"Yes, he's fine. Oh right, you were the one that was flirting with him. What is it? Is he your type?"

Wha- Augh!

The food I had on my mouth suddenly went through my throat unimpeded as the shock of the Instructor's words threw a wrench at my heart.

_"Cough! Cough!"_

"M-Meiya-san?! Here, some water." Yoroi passed me a glass, I drank it slowly, clearing my throat. It hurts, I cough a few more times to rid me of this hoarse feeling so foreign to me.

Sakaki was also startled, she spitted out some water onto her tray. Okamoto was laughing at Chizuru's blushing face teasingly.

"What is it, Mitsurugi, Sakaki? Getting jealous?" The Instructor gave me a grin as she made a smug face, revitalizing the sensation through my chest.

"Nonsense! I was merely surprised, is all. There's no way an pilot would try to flirt with a Cadet before an operation." Even if she did know him… I mean, what if… No, don't think like that.

"Exactly." Sakaki agreed as she wiped her mouth. "Kaori-senpai would never do something like that."

"Oh, really?" The Instructor's smile didn't vanish. "She was grabbing his arm really tightly when I found them though." Chuckling a bit, she starts eating.

I futilely try to restrain my glare, yet I find myself looking upon the blushing figure of the gray haired soldier, who apparently had the gall to lay her hands onto Takeru.

The rest open their eyes wide too and stare at Saki, who lowered her gaze, hiding it behind her hair.

"That's our Special-kun, stud-ing his way into the IJA." Ayamine, what are you smiling about? And what does that even mean anyways?

"Oh, I didn't knew you were so forward Kaori." Hikami says, leaning into the table, resting her chin on one of her palms as she looked at her gray haired squadmate.

"I was… He looked weak so I was just worried." Hmm… She flinches when our eyes meet.

"Is that all there was to it?" I fold my arms as she starts to poke her food.

"Yes, Mitsurugi-san. I would never… approach someone with those intentions before an operation." Then why is there doubt on your voice, I wonder? What spawns such a blush on your face?

"Huh… You changed a lot, Kaori-senpai." Sakaki smiled, her words carrying a small knife in them.

"Well, in any case, Shirogane is fine and just needs some rest." The Instructor says, giving us a side glance as she smirks. Ugh, she was merely teasing us and we played to her rhythm. "So, did you receive any news about the state of the fight?" The Instructor veers the conversation to a more serious and important matter. Hikami straightens her posture and after clearing her throat she speaks.

"All I heard is that the BETA have been suppressed thanks to those four squads and the supplies they brought. From what little I know, they then went to assist the 1st and 2nd Tactical Regiments with the squads that were already on the mountain after they refueled. No specifics or details on how it went, or when our squads are coming back."

"I see. Thanks for the intel, being UN didn't get me many answers from the officers here even if they were thankful for our actions."

"I know, some can be too prideful from time to time."

We finished our dinner with them resuming our small talk. Tamase and Yoroi were still clearly down and Ayamine didn't join in as much as usual, but at the least we're alright. No injuries, no deaths. Once Takeru gets up I'm sure they'll get better, he always manages to make us smile somehow. And I'll help him if he's hurt, we cleared a great obstacle today. We should hoist this battle with pride, for we have prevailed despite our inexperience and the danger of the BETA.

…Though, that thought had never crossed my mind. That he was close to someone else, that he might had someone he liked. What if… What if, when he recovers his memories, he wishes to be with that someone again? I mean… Is it adulterous of me to wish to be with someone that might be in a relationship, even if he doesn't remember it? Uuhh…

I wouldn't get in the way. I want him to be happy. But a part of me wants him to be single. W-What am I saying?! We just got out from fighting the BETA and this is what I'm thinking about? How shameful of me…

Though… Maybe just asking them wouldn't be so bad… How would Tsukuyomi find out about this? As we left the PX, I looked at them going towards another hallway. If I want an answer…

"Instructor, could you allow me to go ask something to the Captain?"

"Hmm? I don't really mind, but it isn't another apology, is it?" She crossed her arms and sent a glare at me.

"No, I merely forgot to ask something that had been on my mind."

"Alright, you can go but make it quick."

I nod and turn around, jogging towards the three of them.

"Cpt. Hikami." I say as I approached them, they turn around, with obvious surprise in their eyes.

"Oh, Mitsurugi-san. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something. It might be a personal question for some of you…" I couldn't help to stare at Saki, who pursed her lips and looked down.

"…I see. Well, Saki, Okamoto, you two go on ahead."

"Eh? B-But-" Okamoto tried to complain, but Hikami just smiled at her. Both of them gave me a deep bow and went their ways. Sigh… It always makes me uncomfortable, how people treat me.

"Well, what did you want to ask about, Mitsurugi-san?"

"Could you please drop the honorific, Captain? You're not only older but also outrank me. There is no need for you to speak formally with me."

"Maybe to you, but I do have a very valid reason." She smiled as she played with her hair.

"…And what could that be?" I have heard it a thousand times already. You're part of the nobility, so I must show respect and-

"I owe my life to someone from the Shogun's House, so I try to show all members of the Guard and royalty the expected respect they deserve. I don't know your personal situation, but it is obvious you're a noble. So, if it bothers you I'll stop, but I only did it out of a personal preference. I also prefer to not bring ranks and status into my relationships." She said as she nodded slightly to her words.

"…You owe your life to a Royal Guard? Ah, forgive me. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. It's the same for the other two." Her eyes wander downwards, some clouds swirling in them. "You see, someone saved us when we were… in a very desperate situation. So, well, I guess you might be tired of people being too formal with you, but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Anyways, what did you want to ask me, Mitsurugi?"

"Oh, yes… Well, I was wondering if… if you already knew Takeru from before. What 2nd Lt. Saki did and how you talked about him gave me that impression."

"Oh, so you really were jealous." She brought a hand to her mouth as she smiled and did the same smug face the Instructor did.

"What?! I-I am not!" How can you go from showing such respect to utter such teasing words?

"Huhu… Sorry for teasing you. But I don't know who _Cadet _Shirogane is. Was that all?" She looked at me squarely in the eye. She was still smiling faintly, but something in her eyes… It's the same as Tsukuyomi's, I just asked something I shouldn't have. But… No, remember what you were told. Curiosity is not a sin, but…

"…Yes, that was all. Forgive me for holding you. Good night."

"Don't worry, I also got really upset when someone else got close to my crush back in school."

"T-That's not it!"

"I see, if you say so." She giggled a bit before turning around. "Well, I'll be going. Please look after Chizuru, yes? Good night." She gives me a small bow and goes her way.

I turn around and return to my squad. I remained silent, not wishing to indulge their curiosity as of why I went to talk with her.

…She knows. She knows who he is and she refused to tell me, despite my face. Or does she really not know? But then, why did she make that expression?

Takeru, who were you? For Her Highness to have assigned you as my partner… For this to feel like such a secret… Maybe he's an illegitimate child of a noble? No, wait… His records were erased. Something… Someone didn't want him here. Was he exiled by Saionji-sama? Tsukuyomi did say he had some sort of accident with the Guard. And he lost his memories and woke up in Alaska…

This is just a giant box of mysteries. Was he harmed and then sent away to keep him safe? Is he an exile? Sigh… I know I shouldn't be so curious, but I wish to know. What spawns that light in his eyes? What causes that drive that pushed him to fight to complete exhaustion? I see no traitor in him. So…

Takeru, what happened to you? Who are you supposed to be? Why did Her Highness make you my partner?

* * *

_Same Day. 2:06 AM._  
_(Imperial Palace. Underground Command Room.)_  
**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

Five whole squadrons, a Kii Class ship and it's crew, countless Mechanized Infantry squadrons. Thanks to the UN no civilian lives were harmed, but the damage the BETA did to our defense cannot be ignored.

Should they attack once more, even in less grand numbers, we shall not be able to push them back. And even then, another attack happened and we barely managed to contain it. If something had gone wrong, countless cities would have been destroyed. And Iiyama Base was greatly harmed, most of it's crew perished during the suppression efforts.

At this rate… And despite this situation, despite how blessed we are to have fended off our adversaries…

"I am merely saying that we should be careful of the public opinion." A man from the UN's HC said, rising a finger.

The monitors showed all members of the UN's HC, the Marshal in Iwakuni Base, Kurechika-dono with some of his assistants, and the heads of the Kujo and Saionji Houses. They're again debating pointless politics, much to my chagrin.

"I do not see how showing the UN's aid could ever get us in trouble." The Kouzuki from the Council said. "On the contrary, it would be a fine showing of our contributions to the Empire. The evacuations efforts and the pilots that fought today are nothing more than the UN's support to the Empire, why would anyone get riled up because of this?"

"It is clear you lack social conscience, Kouzuki." The same man replied. "This only further proves the Empire cannot sustain it's own defenses without the UN. Think of all the people in the media that would take offense in this turn of events. Simply think of what would have happened without the aid of the A-01 Squadron, or without the support Yokohama sent to Komoro. The MDF held it's ground well, but in the end, the ones who turned the tide and granted us victory were the UN Forces. All of us here present know it well, this won't be taken well by a certain part of our people. That's all I'm saying, we should be careful in how we deliver this intel to the media." The man recedes back into his sofa, entwining his fingers.

Kurechika-dono cleared his throat before Kouzuki unleashed the venom that menacingly lurked within that smile and promptly spoke up.

"While I do agree with some of your points, I think we can all agree the UN was not the sole driving force behind this. The Blood Squadron that went to Komoro Base as well as the three members of the Guard that were already there, the Horn, Claw and Fang Battalions that held their ground on Kyushu, and all our men from the MDF that fought valiantly to the end. A single squad, that we won't mention to the media, a delivery of supplies, and the rear support of Iwakuni Base and the other squads. Taking the A-01 out of the picture, I believe we can all agree the Japanese forces did more today. Moreover-"

"Prime Minister, surely you're not downplaying my and my men's work today, are you?" The Marshal interrupted him, Kurechika-dono rearranged his glasses, frowning at the monitor.

"I would never. I am merely suggesting ways in which we can please the media, to avoid rising tensions from escalating. We don't want anyone getting more hostile towards your forces, Marshal." The Marshal squints his eyes and leans back on his sofa, not entirely pleased with not willing to continue arguing. "As I was saying, we should not downplay the UN's role but we should present it as a helping hand to the Royal Guard forces. I'm sure the people of Komoro City saw the Takemikazuchis flying through the night, that could be used to prove the UN 'merely' had a secondary role. Nobody here wants to see the tensions and resentment escalate further."

"However, there is no denying the UN played a vital role in this missions." The first gray haired man spoke up. "I heard a group of Cadets from the UN were the ones that came up with and performed the last assault to fend off the first herd of BETA on Komoro."

What? A Cadet Squad?

"I heard the same." The Marshal comments. "It was none other than the Cadets of the 207th Training Squad." The 207th Squad… Takeru, Meiya… "But, they were supported by the crew of Komoro Base and we can navigate that by saying they merely were following orders. We don't have to tell the truth to the media, after all."

"Even so, their names will be displayed on TV during the announcements alongside the rest of the soldiers." Kurechika-dono says, closing his eyes. "Hiding them will be pointless either way."

He's trying to not be accused of giving favors to his daughter and I have to do the same, due to Meiya being there. But… Takeru's name being displayed in public… I look to my right, Daizaburou-san nodded at me and went towards the exit.

Not many people know of him, but there are those that have a deep grudge towards him for what he did. I would like to believe we purged them from our nation, but I know those vermin worm their way into the darkness, far away from prying eyes. And with our current situation, even if the Swordbreakers were still in function, I doubt I could allow Takeru to hunt them down.

Sigh… I can only pray Kouzuki keeps him safe. Ironically, he's safer with her than with me. Is this a sign? That's better for him to never return to me? That… would be sad…

"I believe giving some recognition to some Cadets won't upset that many people, since they're Japanese to begin with. So, shall we make an announcement tomorrow morning, Kurechika-dono, Marshal?"

"I have no objections." The Marshal nodded. Kurechika-dono also gave his agreement and then spoke up.

"Now that that's settled, I believe we should start discussing our plans for the future now. The new batch of Type-94 will take at least a month to arrive and we're still performing the testing of the F-18EJ. We lost a great number of equipment, and while tanks and the exoskeletons can be easily procured, the same cannot be said for our fleet of TSFs, especially the Kagerous. If I might suggest a solution, I think we would all greatly benefit from going to Yokohama next Wednesday to witness first hand the effectiveness of the XM3 and this new parts the Professor offered to us."

"I agree with Kurechika-dono. While we devote our men to rearm our defenses, I think it best for us to reinforce our MDF with this new technology, until we can procure our fleet with Shiranuis without sudden cuts to other vital areas of our budget." The heads of the Regent Houses nods and voice their agreement.

"However, Your Highness, will that not be taken as a sign of weakness?" Another woman from the HC spoke up. "If we're dependent on the UN for our developments and TSF's deployment, we-"

"Surely you know that the technology is recognized as Japanese?" The woman freezes up and nods. "I believe the plans I prepared are a solution to this. The Empire is not kneeling to the UN, it's standing side by side with it. Marshal, could you perhaps grace us with your insight in this matter? What do you think of this developments?" The Marshal straightens his posture and coughs before replying. I did send Yoroi to him not so long ago to gather some suggestions, and that's another reason he's in Yokohama right now, even if there are other pressing matters to inform Kouzuki of.

"I believe the Super Gekishin plan you devised would be welcome with open arms by both African and European nations. In particular, East Germany would greatly appreciate the new parts of the F-4 to enhance it's remaining fleet of MiG-21. With a bit of UN support, the Empire could easily start making ties with many nations across the globe. Of course, we would need hard data first to back this project but-"

"Oh, we do have hard data." Kouzuki spoke up, a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean, Kouzuki-san?" Kurechika-dono inquired, with the same expectation and bewilderment as the rest of us. What does she mean, she has data? The Professor said nothing about making a new block model for the Gekishin, she only made separated parts for it.

"Well, let me get my program running. Let's see… Here we go." After typing something in her computer, she returned her gaze towards the monitors. "Now, what I'm about to show you should remain as classified intel, no word goes out. This is a test battle that was performed on Yokohama Base not so long ago. As you all know, they developed new parts for the Gekishin, however, during their developments they enhanced the frame of it, as a test bed of sorts. The test model for the parts they developed was codenamed F-4JS, Shin Gekishin."

An image appears on the monitor. I recognize this TSF. A black Gekishin with an antenna that's a bit thinner but larger than the one on the MiG-21, a more sharp shape on it's shoulders, legs and chest, and a more compact overall frame. This… it's the Gekishin Takeru piloted according to Maya.

"Now, let me pose a question to all of you. How well do you think this TSF performs?" The woman smiled at the monitors, placing a finger on her cheek.

"Hmm… Going by the last report, around a Kagerou?" Kurechika-dono suggested, gaining the agreement of the men from the Regent Houses.

"I'd say less, Prime Minister." The Marshal countered. "This is the model with the unpolished parts after all. I'd say just a bit over a Zuikaku."

"Well then, please take a look at this. By the by, the opponents in the footage are the members of the A-01 Squadron boarding Gekishins."

After she pressed some keys, the footage starts playing on her monitor. A black Gekishin in the distance maneuvers with rapid and precise movements around the ruins of a city, dodging turret fire. After it picked up weaponry, it started to engage the A-01 Squadron.

…This is Takeru, isn't it? Kouzuki made him a test pilot? Is this the reason she does not wish to release him? No, why did she say nothing of this Gekishin? Was she holding her cards?

But I told them to not reveal him, I agreed to their terms, I gave them as much support as I could and… How dare they… How dare they use him like this… Is this a threat? Are they willing to use him to bind me?

"Kouzuki-san, who is the test pilot?" Kurechika-dono asked what I wished to remain untold.

"A Surface in Yokohama. Sorry, the Professor didn't reveal who was piloting the TSF." Her face appearing in a small square at the bottom of the screen, she smiled devilishly at us.

"As the Marshal of the UN Forces in the Empire, I ask to know who this pilot is." If they reveal his existence… He won't be able to come back… but what can I do to prevent that?

"I'm sorry Marshal, but even then I cannot tell you or ask the Professor. The pilot in question is a member of the A-01 STF, surely you'll understand." Kouzuki replied without wasting a second, the intimidation of the Marshal failed.

"Marshal, I believe it best to not pressure the Professor more. Let's focus on the machine and not on the pilot. What do you all think of this?" Let's divert their attention. I cannot wait for Yoroi to come back with news. But even so, it seems like I will need another talk with the Professor. Wednesday cannot come any faster.

"Yes, you're right Your Highness." The Marshal nodded at my words. "Well then, if this is the performance of the TSF without the final parts and we already have a test bed, I suppose I could vouch for the Super Gekishin Program if it also includes stealth capabilities and it's built with the parts that were revealed not so long ago."

"Well, the MDF would benefit much from upgrading it's F-4J's even further. While making a whole new block for conversion would take longer, in the long run it would be more profitable as well. Selling the block and the spare parts would be a nice business for the Empire." Kurechika-dono said, yet I can't smile at his agreement.

As of late it's always like this. He doesn't focus on the benefits to our soldiers, he instead focus on the monetary profits. I know we are in desperate need of funds, I know that all too well… And I would have liked to gain those funds from something other than weaponry… But, somehow, this feels like a step in the wrong direction.

Like a snake slithering it's way up my neck, like putting my hands suddenly in a source of cold water, something tells me this is wrong. Not the plan, the focus of our discussion. And I will not stand by this, I do have an idea to not have the money be the only focus of the project.

"Kurechika-dono." I sharpen my tone, causing surprise to slowly pour from his eyes. "I believe we should be discussing how this new Gekishin will help us prevent our pilots from dying, not the profits we would eventually gain. The money will come with it's performance, however, we should first procure it to our MDF to hasten our recovery. Forgive me, but I believe that instead of counting coin we have not yet earned, we should focus our discussion on the cost to performance balance of this TSF and how easily we can deploy it alongside this new parts. After all, this will be a joint project with the UN. We cannot display words that might be confused with greed to our international allies, it would be most shameful for us."

"However, Your Highness, we need to ascertain whether or not this project will yield profits to us. The people would not like to hear about us placing our industries and technologies at the service of the international powers on a project that may actually produce losses. That is all I'm saying, we should first secure a good deal with the UN and then we can worry about how we produce the craft."

"…I believe that focusing on how the TSF performs would then lead to a better deal, Kurechika-dono. I know time is of essence, but we cannot rush our hands. In fact, if I might be so bold, and considering the XFJ Project has been restarted… Would it be possible for us to re-enter Project Prominence?"

"Huh?! Going back to…" Kurechika-dono was in deep astonishment at my words. "Your Highness, Prominence was scrapped by the UN."

"No, it only lost American support. I believe the EU is still developing their TSF and other weaponry according to Prominence's standards. So, what I'm getting at is, if we wish to have peace between delivering a quality craft and securing the deal as soon as possible, I think the natural direction is to appeal to the people of Prominence. The UN is already involved in this so I see no reason to not reach out to them. With their support, we would gain much technical knowledge, manage to make a quality craft that will aid our people in their missions, while also securing a good deal and gaining some recognition. Though, I do wonder if something like this could be done with the Kagerou. All things considered, I believe the funds we may gain should not be our focus, we have to look at how we're going to spend what resources we have to make the most out of them before the BETA strike once more. If our MDF repels an invasion with these new models successfully, that will be proof enough of their worth and I'm sure the UN will also welcome our support in their production. Isn't that right, Marshal?"

"Eh? Ahem… Yes, of course. I won't comment on how you should go around this, but the UN will be more than willing to help in this development, trust my word on this. As a commander, I would like my men to board this new machines as fast as possible. If the Gekishin could perform like the one in the footage-"

"Actually, I have some more data on it." Kouzuki says, her smirk widening.

"Then, by all means, let us see it." Kurechika-dono said before I could retort.

And so, images of the 'final' version of the Shin Gekishin appeared on Kouzuki's monitor.

"I was told Yokohama did not have the resources to make more than one of these and that they thought it would not be worth it to apply for a production run of the frame, but if you'd like we could always discuss the plans over some coffee." Kouzuki finished showing us the images, the last one had some shocking information.

The actual output of the unit, along some approximation of it's stealth capabilities. It's superior to the data we received during our last talk with Professor Kouzuki. This version… Is this the Gekishin Takeru was piloting when facing off against Mana that day? So she is using him as a test pilot… But if he agreed to it… He does like to challenge himself all the time.

"Well, I believe we should all have a talk at large next Wednesday on Yokohama. Now, I'd like supplies to sent to Kyushu, to aid in the relief efforts of the civilians that are still in the area along the supplies for the bases. I believe the crew in Meikai Camp could deliver the supplies by sea?" Kurechika-dono shakes his head slowly.

"Your Highness, enough supplies are already on the way. The MDF is already-"

"But they're not enough. And we were just discussing how we didn't desire to overburden the UN anymore, did we not? Supplies exist to be used, and I see no better moment than now for that. Our fellows in Kyushu deserve their just reward for all the sacrifices they did today." He, however, frowns at my words.

"Your Highness, we have already discussed this. Leave the relief efforts in our hands, more than enough resources have been destined to the western front."

…I know that. And I also know you took the resources from the people working on the Capital, because they were the closest ones'. That's what I'm trying to fix, Kurechika-dono. Taking from the people that are living in the camps near the ruins of Kyoto to give to the ones living in the camps and bases in Kyushu is not a solution. We should also bear part of this burden, we should send some of our supplies to our people. It is but our duty as those who rule to lead by example, after all

Yet, my gaze seems to not convey it's message to him. I cannot spark a fight, not in front of the UN. However, if I concede, it would be seen as a defeat. I would be bowing to his wishes, backing down from my beliefs. Takeru would have started screaming at him curses right now.

…I miss that so much. He would get angry for me when I couldn't, even if I had to scold him for doing so. He would always be by my side, despite how I pushed him away, despite all that happened…

I must be strong, I won't back down, but I can't openly confront him either.

"…Kurechika-dono." He looks at me expectantly, his lips tensing and curving. "It's clear the resources we had assigned were not enough to repel the BETA. I believe we should reinforce the western front, which is why I wish to send more resources to them. Whatever shall we do if the BETA decide to once more attack before we rearm our military? It's clear that, in our current situation, we were barely able to hold them out. And this isn't solely a matter of TSFs. Tanks, missiles, ships, armored vehicles and all the needed gear to maintain and repair them. The crew of the western front also needs some more quality food and daily necessities, I am sure. Surely this is not such a tall ordeal? I am most convinced we are in agreement with this?"

"…Yes, Your Highness. Of course we are. I'll see what I can do to have the supplies leaving as soon as possible. But, we also should treat the soldiers of the Capital that went to aid the Niigata front. The 1st and 2nd Tactical Battalion, as well as the 25th Battalion that went to cover their backs to prevent the BETA from advancing through the shores." He said, squinting his eyes.

"Why, of course we should. Let's not forget about the four MDF bases that risked their crew on the mission as well. They also deserve their just recognition."

"Indeed. Well, is there anything else worth mentioning?"

"Yes, actually." The Marshal said promptly before I could reply again.

I hadn't noticed, but despite my smile and amicable tone, the rest of the people were now relieved I was cut. I've been told I do look scary when I get too serious. Takeru always said it looked as if blue fire would come out of my eyes when that happened. Sigh… I miss you, my dear Takeru.

"Some of our squads took heavy damage. And most of them were F-15 and F-16 variants. I would like the necessary documents to go through to get the needed parts in the bases as soon as possible."

"Of course. I'll leave my assistants to aid you with that." Kurechika-dono says, turning around and saying something to the people behind him.

"I'll send word to the Ministry of Defense to speed up the process."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness."

"No Marshal, thank you and your crew for protecting our land every day. Well then, I think all of us are in need of rest. I'll leave my retainers on the line for any matters that arise."

The necessary decorum is said and the meeting is finished.

"Sigh… I was not ready for today."

"None of us were, Your Highness." Maya comments as she lends me a hand to stand up. "Would you like something to eat before returning to your chamber?"

"No, it is fine. More importantly Maya, have you received word about this matter with the Cadets?"

"We could contact Mana, if you so desired." She offered. Hmm… I could disguise it as me asking for a report after all.

"Yes, please try to contact her. I'll be going back to my private chambers for the moment." She bows and goes her way.

I take the elevator alone, and alone I leave on the last floor. I'm met with my guards, that salute me, and I again am guided to my room through the myriad of doors and hallways.

From outside, it doesn't look that big, but here it looks as if the castle was as vast as an ocean. I frankly don't think I can maneuver through all the doors by myself. Luckily, I do know where all the hidden passageways are.

I reach my room, the guards open the door and close it for me once I'm inside. All the opulence of the private chamber… All of this golden and purple decoration, all this drawings… None of it gives me as much relief as what's inside this drawer by my bed.

Taking it out, running my fingers slowly over it, gripping it tightly, a silly smile appears on my face… and then, I release it. The spinning top starts rotating atop the furniture, the patterns on it swirling and becoming lines of vibrant colors, taking me to a distant past now lost to me.

…Why is he a test pilot? Did Takeru agree to it? Why did Kouzuki recruit him? Does she know?

Sigh… The top stops moving and falls on it's side, rotating and almost falling to the floor. If he were here, he would either be loudly asking me to let him go help or petting me to comfort me. Perhaps both.

…Is he alright? What about Meiya? Surely they didn't take what happened too hard?

No, Meiya must be very troubled. She must have seen many people die today. Surely she must be worried about our defenses, about our people's safety. And Takeru might also be taking this very hard. If… If this made him recall some of those days…

I'll learn of it eventually. I stand up and start taking off my clothes, switching to my night ones. As I sat on the bed spinning the toy once more, I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter."

"Excuse me, Your Highness." Maya entered, communicator in hand. "Mana is on the line, would you like to-"

"Yes, please." I move towards her, she kneels and raises the communicator to me. Sigh… How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Maya? We're alone in here, nobody's watching. "Good evening, Mana. You're alright, I hope?"

"Good evening, Your Highness. Please do not worry about this servant, we of the Blood Squad are in fine condition." Sigh… You too.

"I see. That is good to hear. Now Mana, what can you tell me of the invasion?"

She proceeds to tell me what she learned on the place. Apparently, she and the rest had just returned to Komoro Base to spend the night there. She used Mion and Shion's presence there as an excuse to not go to Ueda. It seems they lost quite a large number of personnel in both fronts, but the base and the city were protected. However…

"…What do you mean? Takeru was the one who came up with the last assault?"

"Yes, and the one who lead it to boot."

Takeru… Why do you always attempt such reckless ideas?! Do you wish to make me suffer even more? Do you enjoy tormenting me?

"And he then wished to go aid the forces at the mountain after it, despite his unit's state." Mana added, with a tinge of both nostalgia and concern towards the action.

…You're lucky to not be under me right now. Just what were you thinking? Always following your instincts, regardless of the danger.

"Well, that is Takeru for sure. If any doubts remained, they're long gone. Only he would do something so reckless. What about the other Cadets? Are they alright?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Squad 207th suffered no losses or injuries during the mission." That is good to hear. I am indebted to the girls, for all their parents did for me. "…Except, well…"

Mana's voice is quivering, submerged in doubt. For her to so openly show her heart during a report…

"Mana, what did Takeru do now?"

"It's not what he did but… Your Highness, please listen closely and calmly." A shiver ran up my spine, my hand dropped the soft grasp and tightened around the comms. What happened to him? "Takeru-sama collapsed as soon as he got out of his Fubuki. The exhaustion seems to have got to him due to all the movements he had to perform during the mission. I have yet not gone to check up on him but-"

"Go to him, immediately. And as soon as you confirm his status, contact me again."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness. Well then, I shall be going. Until later." She cuts the connection.

I take a few breaths as I sit down on my bed. I slowly hand the comms to Maya, then I run my hands over my face. He collapsed… What if he hit his head on the floor? What if he's sick thanks to this punishment? What if he's actually injured? Takeru… Why…

"Y-Your Highness, what happened?" Maya inquired softly, still kneeling on the floor.

"Takeru collapsed."

"Huh?! H-How?"

"Apparently he was exhausted. But we don't know for sure."

"Do not worry, Your Highness. I am sure he's fine. Takeru is tough, he won't break for a simple mission like that."

"Yes…"

"Mana is there as well as Mion and Shion. I'm sure they must have been looking after him these last few days, he must have been merely tired. He surely only needs some rest."

"Yes…"

"Your Highness… May I put salt on your tea?"

"Yes…"

"Your Highness!"

"Huh?! W-Why are you raising your voice, Maya?" Why is she frowning so?

"Please do not be so restless. Takeru will be fine. Do not fill your mind with dark thoughts." She came to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder, looking straight into my eyes.

"…Thanks, Maya. But I cannot help but to be concerned."

"Even so, please do not take it so hard. He wouldn't want you to suffer so." She looks at me, eyes painting a downwards arc. Of course she's worried too.

That is true, Takeru wouldn't want me to get depressed over something like this. If only I could talk with him… But he might have another shock if I try to approach him…

I lay my back on the bed, closing my eyes and resting my hands on my stomach. Futile are my efforts to not think about him.

The communicator starts beeping. I quickly get up, Maya hands me the comms and I answer it.

"Mana?"

"Your Highness, I just confirmed he's fine. The doctor said he was just exhausted and lacked energy, but he is unhurt." Back to her matter-of-fact tone, Mana said.

"Is he truly unharmed?"

"Yes, I'm standing by his side. He's sleeping peacefully. He does have a small cut on his forehead, but it is but a scratch." I'm so jealous of you. He's at arms reach, just by your side. If only he were awake, we could have talked again. But he might have another shock if he… Wait…

"Mana, are you two alone there?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I sent the doctors away for a moment."

"Then, please put the comms near him. I wish to talk to Takeru."

"However, I don't think waking him up would-"

"No, don't wake him up. But, could you place the communicator by his side? I wish to… talk to him, even if he doesn't listen."

"Huh? …Are you sure, Your Highness? If you wish to speak with him, you could wait until morning and-"

"I cannot. Tomorrow I'll be busy with the announcements and all the needed bureaucracy for the relief efforts, among other things. Please Mana, lay the comms by his ear."

"…As you wish, Your Highness." I hear a soft sound, holding my breath I wait. "It is done, Your Highness. The comms are beside him." Mana says, and suddenly my mouth clamps up.

What if he suddenly wakes up? What if he starts screaming again? But…

"T-Takeru?" I only hear his breathing in response. "Takeru, it's me. Yuuhi. Um… I wanted… to tell you how much I miss you. Your jokes, your smile, your everything. I… I hope you get better."

This time a muffled groan reaches my ears. He is a hard sleeper, I doubt anything could wake him up when he's this tired.

"I still have the spinning top you gave me. I always play with it at night, remembering the times when you came home. I'd like you to know that…"

I stop, my mouth twitching, as if I was suddenlly gagged. I inhale through my nose, and softly speak up.

"…that I'm still waiting for you. Takeru… I love you. I'd like nothing more than to be with you. But, more than anything, I wish you to be fine. So… even if it's not by my side…"

Again I stop, banishing the few tears that threatened to fall away.

"…I want you to be happy. So please don't suffer because of what once was. Please retain that delightful smile on your face Takeru. Good night, sleep well my dear."

I know he won't know of this. He will never know what I told him, and going by his last reaction and my standing we might never be together again… But even so, even if I wish you to come back to me, I wish you to be happy more than anything else.

If forgetting about us is what allows you to heal then…

"Yuu… hi…"

"Huh?" Did he just… "Takeru? C-Can you hear me?" However, all I hear are his sleepy groans. It sounds as if he's rustling around.

"Your Highness?"

"Mana? What is it?"

"Some people are coming. I'm afraid I'll be taking my leave. I cannot remain for much longer here."

"It is alright. This was more than enough. Thanks for all you've done today Mana. Please, take the rest so much deserve."

"No, I am merely doing my duty." I hear some people entering the room just as she finished speaking.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, whatever could have brought you here?" A tense female voice. Hostile, as if it were ready to pounce onto Mana at any sudden movement.

"I merely came to see for myself if the Cadet was alright, Sergeant. After all, last time he fainted, he was for many days in the medical bay. I was already leaving, do not worry." Oh, so the Instructor came to check up on him. As much as I would have liked to keep talking with him, it's good to see he's in good hands.

I hear some steps and a door closing, and after some moments Mana addressed me again.

"Your Highness, is there anything else you required of me?"

"Yes, actually. Is Meiya truly alright?" If she saw Takeru collapse, added to all the tension of the mission…

"I believe so. Though I have not crossed words with her as of yet, she should be sleeping by now. I'll send a report tomorrow, do not worry. If anything is troubling her, I shall do my best to support her." She said with her usual confidence. Thanks for everything you always do, Mana. I frankly don't know what would be of me without you and Maya.

"Thanks for your dedication. I shall not burden you more. Please rest well. Good night, Mana."

"Your words are more than I deserve. Then, good night to you, Your Highness."


	44. Ingrown Mask

**A/N: The first part of the chapter is a flashback, and it's kinda long. For those of you who don't want to read the bits about the past, skip to the [Mana] POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Ingrown Mask**

* * *

_May 17th, 1992. 04:32 PM._  
_(Shirogane Residence.)_  
**[Native Takeru]**

* * *

"If you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous." Maya-nee said, tapping her glasses.

"But what if it bites me and it dies?"

"Then you're poisonous, Takeru. Could you please try to listen and think before asking such questions?" She sharpened her gaze on me, sending a shiver down my back.

I was just asking, why does she always get so mad?

"B-But… But what if it bites itself and I die?" Sumika asked, her eyes trembling at the images on our books. Again with the nonsense questions, Aunt Haruna should stop telling her all those fairy tales.

"Oh, that would be voodoo." Mion answered, caressing her ponytail.

"But what if it bites me and someone else dies?" Sumika then asked. Sigh… She's always saying this random stuff that makes no sense. How do they come up with this ideas anyways?

"Sumika, that's just impossible."

"That's enough, you three." Maya-nee tapped her glasses as she glared at us, making us shut up. "Alright, let's continue with the lesson."

Back in school, we got assigned some homework about different types of animals. Me and Sumika got assigned to cover snakes and mushrooms, but things aren't going too well. Sumika hates snakes, so she hasn't even started her part. And I was just going to mention how both things are poisonous, but then Maya-nee corrected me and insisted on overseeing our work today.

…This sucks. Just when Mion and Shion came to play…

"Takeru, why are you not using the proper kanji again?" Maya-nee came behind me and looked at my paper, squinting her eyes.

"It's bothersome. You only save one hiragana with it, why would I use it?"

"Sigh… Takeru, how many times do I have to tell you a kanji's worth isn't measured by how many hiragana you save when you use it? It gives context, it differentiates similar sounding words. You have to start using more kanji in your writing. Otherwise, breaking the habit will become harder for you."

"…How could anyone confuse it? If I write 'eating a mushroom', what other meaning could it have? And anyways, writing 'ta' is faster than writing the kanji. There's no reason to- A-Aaah! L-Let go of my ear!"

"Takeru… You will write every kanji that you should already know in this assignment, else you get half dinner today and tomorrow." Speaking calmly, but with that quiet, angry tone she looked at me with the scary eyes again.

"Don't be mean, this kanjis aren't useful! If what I write is right, then that's good enough!"

"Stop being so contrarian! You will write it and that's that!" She let's go of my ear and softly smacks the nape of my neck. "Sigh… By the Emperor, why are you this stubborn?"

"I'm not wrong."

"Don't you start pouting. Look at Sumika, she's not only writing as many kanjis as she can, her handwriting is so much more clear than yours." Maya-nee looked at Sumika's paper. She tried to hide it in embarrassment, but Maya-nee gave her an approving nod. "See? You should make a conscious effort to be better like she does."

"That's right, Takeru. You'll never be a samurai if you can't even write your own name." Shion teased me from the kitchen as she ate a manju.

Uuh! You dumb pickle… Fine! I'll write this dumb kanjis! Stupid mushrooms, snakes and all this nonsense. Why do I have to learn this if I want to be a samurai? This is stupid. School is stupid.

"Ah… I think it would be better if you used another page for the comparisons." Mion said, pointing to the paragraph with all the different types of snakes and stuff.

"Hmm… You're right. Thanks a lot, Mion!"

"Mion, do not make his homework for him." Maya-nee sent a glare our way. Mion's smile goes away as she looks down, her face now scared and tense.

"Don't be mean, I'm the one writing. Mion just gave me advice." Maya-nee is too serious when it comes to homework.

She sighs and returns her attention to Shion, while we continue to do this dumb homework.

* * *

**Around an hour later…**

* * *

"Uhh… I can't write anymore…" I slump onto the table. My hands hurt…

"Takeru, let me see." Maya-nee picks up my papers and starts reading them.

I sit up again, waiting for her words. I gulp, trying to calm myself a bit. W-What will she say? W-What if she gets mad?

"Hmm… See? You can do it when you try." She smiles for a brief moment and pats my head.

"Then… It's good?"

"Your handwriting still needs practice, but you did use more kanjis than usual. Well done, Takeru."

"Yay!"

"Good job, Takeru-chan!" Sumika raises a hand and we do a high five.

"Now, let me see yours Sumika." Maya-nee comes closer and I also take a peek at Sumika's papers.

…Her letters are so nice. How does she do that small writing while managing to write the things that well?

"Another fine work." Maya-nee nods, Sumika smiles as she taps her fingers together. "Well, you two earned your rest. You all stay inside, me and Haruna-san will go shopping. If anything happens while we're gone…" She taps her glasses again, looking at me.

"…Why are staring at me?"

"You know why, Takeru. No sword fights while I'm gone." Tch, she's so picky. What's the worst that could happen? I already broke the lamp that's outside last week. There's nothing else left to break outside.

"Don't worry, Maya-nee." Shion said, puffing her chest as she came closer. "I'll make sure he behaves correctly." She pats my shoulder strongly while smiling, showing me her teeth.

"But you're the one who's always taunting us."

"Oh? A samurai never puts excuses, Takeru. And you two have never beaten me yet." She then laughs quietly. Uuh! One of these days I will beat you!

"Shion, try not to tease them too much. Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer after all. Well, you all be good with each other while we're gone." Maya-nee grabs a purse and after looking at us one last time, she goes towards the door.

"Well done Takeru, Sumika. So, what do you wanna do now?" Mion asked, "Shogi? Cat's Cradle?"

"I'm… not that good at Shogi." Sumika lowered her gaze. Right, she does not like that one…

"What about this?" Shion said as she came towards us. "Let's make a juggling competition. The one who can juggle for the longest time gets to pick the game." Again rising a finger upwards she smiled widely.

"…She says that because she's good at juggling."

"Yeah, she's just going to win again and pick Shogi." Me and Mion whisper, nodding to each other's words. Shion, you always do the same.

"Oh? What is it you two? What are you whispering about?" I really don't like it when she smiles like that, showing us all her teeth.

"W-We were just discussing what to do, right Takeru?"

"Yeah, just that."

"Really? You sure you weren't going to start kissing again?" Bringing a finger to her cheek, she started giggling. She's still mentioning that? Why is she so bothered by it?

"S-S-SHION! You promised you would keep it a secret!" Mion rose up and stormed towards Shion, her face was all red for some reason.

"And I am keeping it a secret. All of us here already know of that."

"Sumika didn't!"

"Oh, right. Well, it sucks to be you, I guess." Shion just shrugged Mion off, which made her start spouting steam from her ears.

"Takeru-chan… You… kissed?" Sumika's face was switching between different shades of blue. That lone hair of hers was down and all swirly.

"I was just trying to cheer Mion up. You see, we went to a forest last week and then we got lost chasing a squirrel. Then, Mion started crying, saying we were never going back. So, since I couldn't calm her down, I gave her a hug and-"

"TAKERU, SHUT UP!"

**THWACK!**

Gwah! T-That hurt… What's her problem?!

"Uuh… Mion, you dumb pickle! Why did you hit me like that?!"

"Y-You can't tell others of that! It was an accident! A secret isn't a secret if you go telling it to others." She puffed her cheeks and moved a finger up and down at me. Well… she does have a point. But still, there was no need to smack me like that.

"That was your fault for being dumb. We weren't that far away but you didn't stop bawling."

"You can be so mean. I was really scared! It was getting dark and all quiet…" She drops her gaze as her voice grows weaker.

"And then, Takeru gave you a smooch and cheered you up."

"Yes, and then… SHION!"

Mion starts berating Shion again, as she usually does. Seriously, why is she so embarrassed about it? Dad told me people give kisses to the ones they like, especially when they're sad or scared. How is that any different than all the hugs I always give them?

"…Takeru-chan." Sumika pulled my sleeve.

"What is it?"

"…Do you like Mion?"

"Yes."

"Eh…" Sumika opened her eyes wide. Her face again swirling through a wave of blue colors, she shivered a little.

"I mean, of course I like her. Just like how I like you, Shion and Yuuhi. Why are so surprised?" I don't get it, why is she looking at me like that? Girls are too dumb to not get this kind of thing.

"…I see. Hahaha… Yes, you like everybody in the same way." What's wrong with her?

"Anyways! Let's do some juggling! Takeru, let's go get the beanbags." Shion grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the stairs.

"I can walk, you know?"

"I do. This is just funner." Ugh, again with that smile…

We go to my room and after rummaging through a box we found the two beanbags.

"You have a lot of toys in here…" She was looking at them like how I look at natto rolls.

"Do you want to take one or two with you?"

"Eh?" Shion looked at me as if I had said a bad word. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, I don't use them all everyday. And we can play with them when I go over there."

"…You can be nice when you try. Good boy, Takeru." Shion started petting my head, that creepy smile still there.

"I'm going to get angry, Shion."

"Oh, I'm just being a good sister to you. Now, let's go back. I wonder how many times you'll juggle them today…" She said teasingly, winking at me as we leave my room.

We went back to the kitchen and started the juggling competition.

…Shion won again and we had to play Shogi. Since she's the only one that can somewhat play against Yuuhi, this didn't end well.

"Fuhuhu! Looks like I'm the winner again." Shion said as she finished her movement.

"Aah! …I lost… so fast…"

"Don't be sad, Sumika. Shion is really good at Shogi. I haven't won once against her." I pat Sumika's head softly, trying to cheer her up.

"You two can't win in Shogi or Kendo against me. You need to try harder! You'll never become samurais like this!" Shion grinned at us, looking as smug as usual when she wins. Uuh! One of these days I'll show you up!

Me and Mion shared a determined nod and challenged her again.

And again we lost.

"We're back. Kids, where are… Oh, what's up?" Aunt Haruna stared at us.

Shion was smiling with flowers around her face, us three were slumped onto the table.

"You all lost again?" Maya-nee comments as she enters the kitchen.

"They're all no match for me!" Shion said, loud and proud. I would speak up, but having lost so badly I have no energy to do so.

"Well, you can watch TV or something. We'll start making dinner." Aunt Haruna said, leaving the bags on the table, giving us some drinks and a few sweets.

We passed the sweets around and turned the TV on, changing it to the TV manga channel.

Today has been so much fun. Shion and Mion rarely get to visit, and since I have exams coming up Maya-nee didn't take me to Yuuhi's house this weekend. So, they came to visit today. I'm glad they're also nice with Sumika, since we can't play with the others outside of the park.

Dinner was delicious as always, and just a little after we all had finished, Maya-nee's Dad came to pick the pickles up. I don't like him much, he's always staring at me with this scary face… What's his problem?

"See you next week, Takeru. Good luck with your exams." Mion said, giving me a smile.

"Don't you dare to fail, you hear? I'll get bored training alone with Mion." Shion commented, leaving Maya-nee's side and going towards the car.

"I won't. Tell Yuuhi I'll go see her next week. Did you two have fun today?"

"Yes! Visiting you is always fun. Thanks for today, Takeru, Sumika." Mion gave us a bow and Shion soon followed.

After giving each of them a hug, we say our goodbyes. I have to pass this tests or Maya-nee won't let me go to practice. And that means I also won't be able to visit Yuuhi. Mion and Shion got inside the car, and the old man said something to Maya-nee before getting in too.

With a loud noise, the big car zooms away.

"Well Takeru, let's go back inside. You have to wake up early tomorrow." Maya-nee said as the big car became tiny on the distance.

"I know."

"Sumika, we have to go home too." Aunt Haruna went back inside and grabbed Sumika.

"See you tomorrow, Sumika."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I was going to hug her, but Maya-nee grabbed me and stopped me. Aunt Haruna laughed along Sumika as they went their way.

"Takeru, it's cold so let's go back inside."

"Uuh… I know." Stop pulling me, I can walk.

Now it's so silent. I would have liked Dad to be here today. Yes, next time he comes back we should all get together! Though I do wonder why Mana-nee hasn't come in a long time. Even when we go to Yuuhi's house she doesn't come to say hi. Did she… go away too?

"Takeru, don't forget to go wash your mouth before going to sleep."

"I know."

"And no talking by the window tonight, you have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Maya-nee, I know!" She smiles and pats my head again.

"I'm just making sure you remember. Now, to the bathroom. The tube should be ready for you."

"I know… Thanks Maya-nee, today was really fun!" I give her a tight hug. She could have said no to Mion and Shion coming here, but she didn't and she helped me with my homework.

She smiles faintly as she pats my head, but then goes back to her usual face as she taps her glasses.

"There's no need for you to thank me. I'm just doing what I usually do. Now, be on your way. Otherwise it might get late."

I nod and go to the bath. She's always like that, I'm always the one that bathes first, the one that goes to sleep first. I once asked her to let me help her cook and she locked me in my room. So, if you won't accept my thanks, I'll just keep hugging you.

Well, I do have to wake up early tomorrow. I can't arrive late on an exam day after all. Maya-nee would get super worried if I did that. I just gotta do my best this week and pass all those exams! I can do it!

* * *

_The Next Friday. 05:54 PM._  
_(Street.)_

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine." Maya-nee was again holding my wrist, though not so tightly, as we went back home.

"Hmm… Well, we'll see in a few days." Why do you not believe me? I did my best so I should be fine.

"Maya-nee, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where is Mana-nee? Why isn't she in Yuuhi's house as of late?" Maya-nee closed her eyes for a second, her lips moved a bit.

"Mana is… taking care of someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. It's something like us, she's there as the retainer of that someone."

"And she can't come visit?"

"Sadly, she cannot. Just like how I can't leave you alone, she also cannot leave that someone alone." Why is she saying 'that someone'? Who is that person?

"Then, can we go visit her?" Maya-nee stops walking and looks at me.

"Sigh… Takeru, Mana is very busy. So, visiting her would only give her trouble."

"Why? Then, can we call her?"

"Takeru… No, she's working very hard and we'll only distract her. When she has some free time, she'll go to Yuuhi-sama's house and you'll see her then." She starts walking again, ignoring my stare.

Where is Mana-nee? And what is this job? Hmm…

As we got closer to home, I saw a car parked right besides our house. It's one of those big black cars that are always in Yuuhi's house. Oh! Maybe Mana-nee came to visit!

"T-Takeru, don't run!"

"But someone came to visit! Don't you always tell me that it's not polite to keep people waiting?"

"Why do you have to remember my words at the most odd times?" She still keeps my wrist in place, not letting me rush towards the car.

As we got closer, someone came out of it to greet us. And I could see a familiar face, dressed in a white dress of the samurais.

"Uncle Koetsu!" I break free of Maya-nee's hold and run to his side. He crouches and hugs me back. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Takeru. I've been fine. How about you? How's school?" He ruffled my hair softly. Something is weird about him though. He's sad. His eyes are squinted as if he were cutting onions and his smile is not his usual.

"Are you okay, Uncle? You look sad." He opens his eyes wide at my words, but then laughs softly as he keeps ruffling my hair.

"As expected of Miho-san's son. Aren't you a sharp one, Takeru?"

"Good afternoon, Kurosawa-sama." Maya-nee came to our side and gave Uncle Koetsu a bow.

"Good afternoon, Tsukuyomi. May I come in?"

"Of course. Takeru, let's go." Maya-nee grabs my hand and we go inside.

Unlike how he usually is, Uncle Koetsu comes in quietly and sits down without making much talk. He's weird today. He's sighing a lot, his eyes move around as if he were looking for something.

"So, how have you been lately Takeru? Is everything fine?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine in school and I'm getting better at Kendo."

"Oh, can you beat Mion and Shion now?"

"…Not yet." I look away, puffing my cheeks. Those two are too good, I always end up sitting on the floor trying to keep up with them.

"Haha… That's good to hear. It's good that you're healthy." Uncle gazed at me, though something feels weird about him.

"Uncle, is anything wrong?" He looked down for a second, licking his lips.

"Well, I don't know how to say this so… I suppose being frontal is the best way to do this." His voice sounds dry, he then takes out a letter from a case he had on him and passes it to Maya-nee. "The news came just a few days ago. Between the bureaucracy and all the papers, I couldn't come deliver it any faster."

What is this about? Why are his eyes so cloudy? I look at Maya-nee, that's reading the letter. Her eyes turn sharp, focused as she makes that scary look she does when she scolds me. What is in the letter?

"Takeru…"

"Yes?" D-Did I do something bad?

"Listen to me closely, okay?" What is wrong with her? She looks like Sumika when she sees a spider.

"What's wrong?"

"Takeru, your… your Father was… killed in battle, along the rest of Takahisa-sama's squad."

…Eh?

Dad was… killed?

By the monsters?

…Eh? B-But… But he said he'll be alright. T-The samurais were all there with him… Why?

I look down as my eyes gets filled with tears. My hands tightly turned into fists, I clamp my mouth hard. It's a lie. Dad couldn't have… He was… He promised he would…

It's a lie.

It has to be.

I mean… Dad couldn't have… He isn't…

"Takeru…" Maya-nee pats my head, then grabs my chin and makes me look up. "This letter here… is from your Father. He left you a message alongside his will."

"Eh? Dad did?" B-But…

Maya-nee hands me the letter, that was written in a smaller paper compared to the other, bigger one she had on her hands.

_My dear Takeru._

_If you're reading this, it means Dad has gone to meet Mom and Grandma._

_I know I couldn't be with you much, and that you must be feeling all alone right now, but I want you to know that you always gave me courage to keep fighting every day. You and your mother were the best thing that ever happened to me. If I left you alone, it was only because I had to do it to keep you safe._

_Dad is going to go fight the monsters in only a few hours. It's not going to be easy, even with all the samurais here. But I won't run away. If you're reading this, it means that I lost. But I fought for you, Takeru. To keep you as safe as I could._

_I love you._

_I always did. You and your mother mean the world to me._

_My only regret was not being able to spend more time with you and Miho when I could. Forgive me for never being there for you when you needed me._

_Takeru, even if you're alone, even if Dad is gone, I want you to be strong. You have to keep smiling like you always did, like Mom would have wanted you to do. I only wish you can be happy from now on without me._

_Life isn't over for you Takeru._

_So, please promise me you'll do your best from now on. Live, Takeru. Live as happily as you can._

_Be grateful to all the people that have helped you and make sure you repay their kindness. Please give Tsukuyomi-san and Koetsu my regards in my place._

_Forgive me for not taking you to eat sushi on your birthday as I promised._  
_Forgive me for not taking you to see Chop-kun's show like you wanted._  
_Forgive me for leaving you._

_And thank you, for giving me my happiest moments._  
_Thank you, for being always so cheerful._  
_Thank you, for being with Miho when I couldn't._  
_Thank you, for always calling me on my birthday._

_I love you, Takeru. I only hope that all I left behind is enough to give you as happy a life as you deserve._

_Goodbye, my son._

_Kageyuki Shirogane._

When I finished reading it, the letter was dirty with my tears and snot, and all wrinkled up by my shaky hands.

It's a lie. Dad isn't dead… H-He and the samurais were… Hic… He promised… he would come back…

"…It's a lie."

"T-Takeru… I know it must be hard, but this isn't a lie. Your Father is-"

"It's a lie! Dad promised… He promised he wouldn't leave me! And he never lies!" I throw the letter to the floor and stomp on it. Dad didn't write this! It's all full of lies!

"Takeru, stop! That's your Father's last latter to you!" Maya-nee grabs me tightly from under my arms.

"Let me go! This is all a lie!"

I struggle but she's holding me tighter than usual. As that same feeling, that cold and hollow feeling I felt when Mom went away, comes back to my heart I stopped struggling.

And I cry. It has to be a lie… Dad wouldn't… He wouldn't…

Maya-nee hugs me and pats my head as I cry onto her.

I don't know how much time passed until I calmed down, until this needles stopped poking my heart.

"Are you calm now, Takeru?"

"Maya-nee… Is Dad… really gone?" I looked up at her, and my last little grain of hope was crushed as she nodded, looking as calm as always.

"Yes, your Father passed away." She said as she brought her hand to the back of my head.

"Takeru, please sit down and listen." Uncle Koetsu said, he was tightly holding his entwined fingers together. "Since Kageyuki is dead, that means you're now an orphan."

"An orphan?"

"Someone who doesn't have parents. And, well… You're nowhere close to being an adult, so someone has to take legal custody of you now."

I didn't get a single word of that. What does it mean to be an orphan? Am I… going away too? Are kids without parents bad?

"I don't get it." I look down as my hands start to shake. Am I bad? W-What's this about?

"Don't be scared. Well, since you have no blood related aunts or uncles, you would have to go to your grandparents. But, well… I talked with Kageyuki's parents before coming here and… they didn't want to accept you." Dad's Dad was alive? He never told me of them… I always thought Grandma was the only Grandma I had…

"Why do they not want to see me? I mean… I never knew I had more Grandmas or a Grandpa." Uncle Koetsu grimaces, closing his eyes tightly.

"That doesn't matter. The thing is, the laws can't force someone to take legal care of a relative if they refuse to do so, after the change a few years ago. So, that means that… You would have to go to an orphanage."

"What's that?"

"Think of it as a home for kids that lost their parents."

"B-But… But why do I have to go there? This is my home, I can stay here." It makes no sense. I have a house, and Maya-nee is here. I'm not alone. Dad… Dad might be gone… B-But I'm not alone!

"Takeru… You see, you can't stay here if you don't have a legal tutor with you. You're a kid, so you need someone to look after you."

"But Maya-nee is here." I look at her and… she looked away, closing her eyes.

"Takeru." Uncle Koetsu said, looking at his hands. "Neither me nor Tsukuyomi have a blood relation with you. So, we cannot take you into our custody."

…What is he saying? Maya-nee has been taking care of me since Mom went away.

"But… Maya-nee has been here for-"

"That is different. She was here hired by your Father to look after you. She's a retainer, not a familiar."

"Then, are you saying you want me to go away?!" I hit the table, Uncle brings his hands up in a hurry.

"No, I didn't say that! Please calm down and listen, Takeru. We cannot take you under us right now because we're not relatives to you. But there is a way for you to stay here, and that is… well, to get adopted by someone else."

"Adopted?"

"That means that someone takes you into their family."

"Then, why can't we do that?" I look at them, both look down avoiding my eyes and moving their lips weirdly.

"You see Takeru, to formally take custody of a child the laws require a number of things. First, a single person can't adopt a children, to avoid certain people from… well, doing bad stuff. I am engaged but not married at the moment. My fiancee is still fighting the monsters, so until she comes back we cannot get married. And Tsukuyomi is single as well."

"So… So you can't adopt me?"

"…Yes, that is the case."

"T-Then… Then, can't Aunt Haruna-"

"Takeru." Uncle Koetsu speaks up in a high, serious tone, making me shut up. "Even if Haruna-san was already married and has a child, she does not have the income to support two children. That's another requirement, if one is to adopt a child, said person needs to have the money to provide the child with all the necessities he or she might need."

"Then… Then…" I start shivering. That means… That means… That I'm alone.

Uncle Koetsu can't, Maya-nee can't, Aunt Haruna can't, Dad's parent don't want me for some reason.

But this is my home. Why can't I stay here?! This is stupid… This laws are stupid! The adults are being unfair!

"But this is my home! Why can't I stay?! Why?!"

"Takeru, nobody is taking your home from you. You'll just have to go somewhere else until someone that can take care of you wants to-"

"NO! This is my home! Why do I have to go away?!"

"…Takeru." Maya-nee tapped my shoulder. She looked at me with her usual serious look. "You cannot be here alone. Without your Father, the rules say that you need someone else to take care of you. Neither me nor Kurosawa-sama can fill the role, according to the rules. But… But once you find someone…" She couldn't finish. She looked down, her hand on my shoulder is trembling a bit.

"Maya-nee?" Is she… going to leave? She… She too…

"Takeru, listen." Uncle Koetsu said, bringing my attention to him. "Some people might say that finding a family for a ten year old kid is hard, but even if some people pressure you, you have the last say in it. If anyone treats you badly, you don't-"

"…Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why do you want me to go away?" Again, tears fall down. What did I do wrong? I passed most of my tests, I did all my homework, I didn't fight with anyone… Why do they want me to go away? What did I do?!

"Takeru… Sigh… If you ever need anything from me, all you have to do is call. I might not be able to do much, but I have a huge debt to repay to your Father. The social service should be coming in a few days I believe." He stands up and comes to my side. "Takeru, once you grow up, if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. And if anyone ever treats you badly… You tell me, and I'll take care of it. I'll leave my number here, okay?"

I can't even nod. He's going away too, I'm sure. They all seem to hate me now that Dad's gone.

Maya-nee was here only because Dad hired her. Uncle Koetsu was a friend of Dad. Now that he's gone…

"Takeru, you just… don't get too down about this. Just think the orphanage is a small vacation from school until you find the right person to form a family with again."

"And what if nobody wants me?" He bit his lips, his relaxed eyes got all wrinkly. See?! The orphanage is a bad place, and you want me to go there! You're all horrible… What did I do wrong?

"Just… Just know that if you need me once you're bigger, I'll be there for you."

Uncle Koetsu pats my head, I think he said something more but I didn't hear him well. Maya-nee went with him to the door. But then I heard another voice, an older voice arguing with Uncle Koetsu.

Looking up, I saw Maya-nee's Dad coming into the house with loud, heavy steps, dressed in the red samurai dress. He looked at me with that same stern face he always has.

"Maya, pack your stuff." He said without looking at her.

"Eh? F-Father, I-" Maya-nee looked nervous, but her Dad sent a look at her and she grew quiet.

"Did you not hear me? Pack your stuff. You didn't have much things here, if I'm correct. Shouldn't take too long."

"However-"

"Maya. I told you to go pack your belongings. That's an order."

"…Yes, Father." She bowed to him and went to her room in the back.

…Packing. That's what you do when you leave somewhere.

So… So Maya-nee is leaving too.

That's… Hic… This is…

I look down, clawing at my knees, bending my pants so hard they might break.

What did I do wrong? Why are they leaving? Was she only here because of Dad? Then… Was all she told me a lie?

…Where will I go? Where am I going to sleep? What about school?

"Shirogane."

I look up and see the sharp turquoise eyes of Maya-nee's Dad. His long beard in the same color, a small mustache and eyes that were more cold and piercing than Maya-nee's staring back at me with that scary look he always has.

"Go and pack what's most important to you. You're leaving now."

"…Eh? B-But…"

"Did you not hear me? You're leaving now. Go and pack already."

"Sir… I believe the social services will-"

"Kurosawa, I think you're overstepping your boundaries right now." The old man turned around and stared at Uncle Koetsu as he folded his arms. "Your time is up, you said your goodbyes to the kid already. You have no more business here. I'll be taking care of this. Leave."

"However, sir, taking him by force is-"

"I'm just taking him to the nearest orphanage. I'm doing our society a service, sparing the social services the work of coming here. That is all there is to this. Leave now, unless you have anything to say to me?"

Uncle looked at me once, biting his lips. Then after shaking his head slowly, he gave a bow to the man and quietly went towards the door without looking back.

"Shirogane, go and pack your belongings."

"…Uncle Koetsu said… that the people would come later…" I tried to say something more, but his glare made me look down, my mouth suddenly coming shut. A knot on my stomach prevented me from talking.

"And I'm telling you you're leaving now. Don't make us waste our time, go and start packing already!" He hits the table really, really hard. Maya-nee sometimes does that too, but never so strong.

…Why? Why is he being mean to me? What did I do wrong? Hic… I didn't do anything bad…

"Stop crying already. Go to your room and begin packing henceforth." He grabs my arm and drags me to the stairs, then pushing my back he makes me go up some steps.

I stopped at times, but I was too scared to look back so I kept climbing the stairs. Legs shaking, I went back into my room.

…So am I leaving? When will I come back?

…Am I coming back? What if… What if I never come back?

T-Then… I grab my small bag that I use when I go to Yuuhi's house.

But… But it's too small… I can't take my toys, or the books Mom bought me, or most of my clothes…

Why? W-Why…

"Hic… W-Waaaaah!" I don't wanna leave! This is my house! Why do I have to leave?!

Dad, why did you leave me? Why did you go away? Why is everyone trying to make me go away? I don't get it…

Kneeling by my bed, I rest my head on it as I cry. This isn't fair… I did nothing wrong… The adults are all mean… I don't get it! Why do I have to go away?

I hate this… This rules are all wrong… If only I were bigger… They're all wrong… Why do I have to leave?

"Takeru?" I hear the door opening and some steps coming closer "…Takeru, we have to go." Maya-nee shakes my shoulder a bit. "Come on, I'll help you pack some stuff."

"Don't bother, Maya. Waste no more time on this peasant. We've taken long enough already, let us go."

"Father, do you plan on sending him away with nothing on him?"

"Why should we care? Or, what is it? Are you going to oppose your Father?" He raised his voice a little. Why is he so awful with us?

"…I am merely-"

"Maya, bring the boy downstairs. It's high time you returned to your rightful duties. We're leaving. Now."

Why does he sound so angry? What did I do to him?

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him!

"Takeru… Please, let's go."

Maya-nee pulls my arm softly. She's going to leave me… Of course, she still has a Dad. And Mion and Shion. They're… her real family.

I grasp my sheets tightly. I don't wanna go… This is all wrong… This isn't fair…

"Takeru, please…" Maya-nee patted my head softly. "This isn't the end. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Let us say goodbye with a smile, please."

"…No. I don't wanna leave."

"Takeru, even if it isn't now, the people of the social services will come for you. That's just the way it is. It's the rules we live by."

I hate that. This isn't fair. The rules are all wrong.

"If all of us only did what we wanted, everything would fall into disorder. I cannot imagine how hard this is for you, but please Takeru… Let's go in peace."

"…Will you come visit me sometime?" I look at her, she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I will be going back to the samurais, so I won't be able to visit you." She stopped and crouched by my side, then she brought me to her and she gave me a hug tighter than any she ever gave me. "This… This is goodbye, Takeru."

I don't wanna. I hate this.

"Let's go, Takeru."

Maya-nee grabs my hands and I get up slowly, without looking at her. She softly pulls me away from my room, away from my house. I look at her, but she avoids my eyes as she looks forward.

In the end… I'm all alone… No one will visit me…

I feel as if I had just went outside during winter with only a shirt on, as if I had ants walking all over my back. I try to not cry, and that makes my neck hurt.

Mom… Dad… I-I'm scared…

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Ugh, a call at a time like this… It was ringing a second ago too. Let us go." Maya-nee's Dad grabs her suitcase and goes to the door.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Who is calling here now? Why would anyone…"

"Maya, let's go."

"Father, if someone is calling then let me answer it. If it's one of Takeru's friends, it's better that I explain the situation now, isn't it?" The old man groans a bit but he nods at her.

"Fine, make it quick."

Maya-nee leaves me by the stairs and goes to answer the phone. Who's calling? Nobody ever calls. I mean, Uncle Koetsu sometimes does but he was just here. Jouji and the others are studying for the tests and we had no group homework to do. So… So, who's calling here? If Dad is really gone…

"Hello? Eh… Y-Yohime-sama?!"

Huh? Yohime-san is calling?

Maya-nee's Dad's face went pale. What's wrong with him? I mean… Yohime-san was who chose Maya-nee to be with me…

"Um… Yohime-sama, why did you call? N-No, I have no such… Y-Yes, understood. Father, Yohime-sama wishes to speak with you." The old man seemed surprised, taking a step back. But then he returned to his stern face and took the receiver quite harshly from Maya-nee's hands.

What's his problem? It's their fault that they have to talk now… What does she even want? Adults are so weird…

"…Yes? Yes, it's me Yohime-sama. …I was merely going to take the boy to… Huh?! You cannot be serious!"

The man hunched over and placed a hand on the wall. His eyes looked about to pop out of his face.

"Yohime-sama, please reconsider! This is… N-No, I am not criticizing your judgment, however… I do have a complain, he's but a peasant! What could he have to… N-No, I am not opposing you, my liege. I am merely…"

…What are they arguing about now? The forehead of the old man was now full of sweat, he's giving me an even scarier look. Maya-nee came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. What's wrong with her? Her hand is trembling…

"…Shirogane, Yohime-sama wishes to speak with you." The old man said as he looked towards me, handing me the receiver.

With me? W-What does she want from me? Dad is gone now…

I slowly go towards him and grab the phone.

"…Yohime-san?"

"Forgive the screams, Takeru. I did not wish to have him raise his voice. How are you? You're healthy I hope?"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Now then, I believe you were already told of your situation?"

"…Yes, I'll have to leave somewhere."

"Yes, that is the case. However, would you like to stay living there?"

"Eh? Y-Yes, I would! B-But… But they said that-"

"Yes, I can guess what you were told. So Takeru, I have an offer for you. Please listen closely to what I'm about to tell you." I press the receiver hard onto my ear. If I can stay… I don't care if I'm all alone if I can stay in my home. "On your current situation, you will end up in an orphanage. And even then, finding someone who would like to adopt you at your age will be a tall ordeal, more so in this harsh times. So, I have a proposal for you. Would you like me to adopt you?"

"…Eh? You? B-But… But there's a lot of rules and-"

"Takeru, let's just say that I fulfill all the requirements, being from a samurai family. There are some conditions that will be forced on you if you become one of us, however."

"Conditions? Like in the raffles that come in the cereal packs?" Those things that say you need to have the paper to claim the prize, and send a letter somewhere, and a lot of other bothersome things. Me and Sumika never won any, and we don't know anyone who did.

"Yes, something of the sort." She giggled a bit before continuing. "You see, being a samurai family, all of our members and retainers have to dedicate themselves to our nation, in one way or the other. While I know you've been training very hard every weekend here, it is not the same as if you trained here every day. And the education that you receive in your school is less harsh than the one Mion and Shion receive from their tutors. If I were to adopt you, you would have to start training here every day, just like they do, and you would have to live according to our rules." …I don't get it.

"Um… What does that mean? Would I be a samurai then?"

"You would be trained to be one, yes. However, being a samurai isn't easy Takeru. It takes more than swinging a sword to be able to fulfill the role. If you choose to become part of my House, you will have to live a life similar to the one your Father lived."

"Eh? Similar to… Dad?"

"Yes, your Father could not be with you as much as he wanted. He had no freedom to do as he wished. You can now opt to go to the park, to do or not to do your homework today, to go to sleep at the hour you feel like, to watch TV until late if you so desire, to choose the future you wish within the options you have. Do you follow?"

"Um… So… Now, I can do what I want, that's what you're saying?" Did I get that right? I mean… They weren't letting me choose here, they were taking me away without listening. And Maya-nee never lets me watch TV until late, even when I pass my exams.

"Yes, that is right. Even if you end up in an orphanage, you would still have certain freedoms available to you. However, should you choose to let me adopt you, that freedom will be taken away from you. You will have to train when you're told to, go to sleep when you're told to, and follow the career that you're told to. You might have to fight against the monsters earlier than everyone else too."

I shiver went up my back when she said that. The black monsters that appear on TV, the monsters that killed Dad… Me? Fight them? But… if Dad and the other samurais couldn't win… What could I do?!

"Being a samurai isn't easy. Your Father had to sacrifice much while he was alive, and being a samurai eventually sent him to his death. So, I won't blame you if you hate us. However, allow me to extend a helping hand to you. Sadly, I can only ask you once. If you go to the orphanage, there will be little I will be able to do without… drawing certain eyes upon me."

"Eyes? What do you mean?" Why do the adults always talk like that? I don't get what she's trying to say. Is the orphanage so scary that even she doesn't want to go there?

"It matters not. Point being, once you leave I won't be able to help. I know asking this of you now, just after you learned of your Father's passing, is a cruel thing to do. However, it is all I can do. Takeru, do you have an answer?"

…An answer? I… I don't know…

I mean… I don't wanna go away… But… if being a samurai is what killed Dad… If I have to go fight the monsters…

And… And if she adopts me… I look back, at the scary old man. I would have to live with them, and he hates me. I never beat Mion or Shion in our duels, despite being girls they're much more stronger than me. I'm not that good…

I don't understand that about having to do what you're told, how is that different than what Maya-nee always does? But… But… If Dad was killed by the monsters… What can I do?

Then the cold feeling comes back.

Because then I'll have to go to the orphanage. I'll never see anyone I know again. I'll be all alone. I'll never come back home.

"Takeru? Are you there?"

"…I'm scared." I start shivering in place, closing my eyes tightly.

"Huh?"

"I'm scared. I mean… If Dad couldn't win, what can I do? If all the other samurais got together and lost…"

"Takeru, that's why we train every day. To turn our failures into victories." Maya-nee also says that. But… But Dad died! There's no training that will make him come back!

"But… I don't know… If Dad died…"

"Takeru…" She speaks up with that silky, kind voice she sometimes uses. "Your Father fought to protect you. And even if he perished, he didn't 'lose'. Because you're still alive, he reached part of his objective."

"Huh? I… I don't get it…"

"I'm saying that your Father's death wasn't pointless. He loved you and wished to protect you above everything. And you're a healthy, young boy. Your Father protected you with all he had. Even if you don't choose to come to us, at the least know that your Father didn't die in vain for being a samurai. Giving the fight and not 'winning' doesn't mean you can't achieve your objective. You are his victory, Takeru."

I'm Dad's victory? B-But… But I'll have to go away…

I inhale a bit… Dad's letter said… That he fought for me… He asked me to be strong and do my best… Mom also asked me to keep smiling before going away…

If I go away… I don't know where I'll go. I don't know who will want to adopt me. Maybe no one will. What happens then? Uncle Koetsu made a scary face when I asked, so I don't want to know. It must be something like those horror movies Maya-nee doesn't let me watch, the ones that air past midnight.

One thing I do know, I won't be able to be with Maya-nee, Mion and Shion anymore. Will I still be able to go to school? What about Sumika and the rest? Will I still be able to see them?

I don't know… I'm scared… My legs are shaking so much, my neck is all tight as if I were holding my breathing underwater. I don't know what should I do… But… But Dad asked me… to do my best…

And if he fought for me… T-Then… Then, could I train to one day be as good as him? Can I help out too? If Yohime-san says she'll train me to be a samurai… even if it's hard… If I can stay with Maya-nee… But… But what if…

"Um… Yohime-san?"

"Yes?"

"What would happen if… if you trained me but I ended up not being good? Would you then send me to an orphanage?" Would they send me away then? Would they start screaming and being mean?

"Don't worry, there are many positions you can take. And you won't be expected to excel in any of your courses. I just wanted to let you know that if you become one of us, your work will be chosen for you and you won't be able to say no. I am not kicking you out, Takeru. So choose freely without fears. Would you like to come to us?"

"You won't send me away if I'm bad?"

"Of course I won't."

"And you won't scream at me or be mean to me like the old man?"

"I will not. And I will not allow anyone to do so."

"Really?"

"Yes, truly. I know it might be hard to grasp for you, but once you become our fellow you'll be part of the House, so nobody would ever try to be unnecessarily mean to you as long as you behave."

So they won't be mean? Then… I look towards Maya-nee, who had her eyes filled with clouds as they were half closed. The old man was still glaring at me.

What do I want to do?

I… I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go away.

But… Can I do it, Dad? Can I be as strong as you? I don't know… But… But… he asked me… to do my best…

So… All the other adults were mean, they all said they could do nothing because of this 'rules'. But if Yohime-san can help me… She's always so calm, so kind… Will she really help me?

"Yohime-san?"

"Yes, Takeru?"

"Are you really… going to adopt me?" It took a lot to say that without stuttering.

"Yes, if you agree."

"Then… C-Can you do that, please? P-Please don't leave me alone. I don't wanna go away. I'll do my best so… Um…"

"Don't worry, Takeru. From now on, you're one of us. Please, pass the receiver to Kazora-san." Kazora? Oh, that must be the name of the old man.

"Y-Yes… Um… Kazora-san…" The old man slowly came to my side and took the receiver, not so harshly this time.

I quietly move away from him. My hands are still shaking, I still feel cold all over… My neck hurt and my nose is running… Ugh…

"Takeru…" Maya-nee came to my side and cleaned my face with a handkerchief. "You were really brave right now."

"Huh? Brave?"

"Yes, it takes a lot to ask for help when you're so scared. I was sure you were going to start crying. How are you feeling?" She crouched by my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"…Scared. What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well… I suppose we'll have to go arrange some paperwork for the adoption. I also believe you'll have to come with us and live in Yuuhi-sama's house from now on."

"Huh?! But… What about this house? This is my home!"

"Yes, but… well, until you finish your training you'll have to stay there with Mion and Shion. That being said, are you sure of this?" She stopped and placed a hand on my cheek. "Training to be a samurai is not an easy task. Let me tell you I was holding back on you all this time. What awaits you is a much more harsher training, Takeru. And you will have to become a public servant, regardless of your wishes. Are you sure you wish to come with us?" She looked at me in the eye, her hand shaking a bit.

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"That's not it. I am merely worried about you. Even if you end up alone, you still are free to choose what to do with your life. If you come with us…"

I would be just like Dad. Dad wanted to be with me and Mom, but he couldn't. Mom always said that all we had was thanks to Dad being a samurai. I don't know what a public servant is, but if I can be like Dad… If I can help out Maya-nee and the rest… I can't be scared, Dad asked me… He asked me to do my best. I don't know why they didn't tell me this before, instead of scaring me with those rules… B-But…

"Maya-nee, will you be with me if I go? Even if I'm bad at studying?" I look at her, I can feel a few tears running down my cheeks. She wipes them off and gives me a smile.

"Yes, I will be looking after you whenever I can. Matters not how you perform, I am your sister Takeru. I won't leave you alone."

"And you all really won't send me away if I'm not good?"

"Of course not."

"What about the rules?"

"Well… Certain people are strong enough to be able to… navigate around the rules." What does that mean? You adults are so complicated… "But rest assured, Yohime-sama can meet all the rules needed to adopt you. So, do you truly wish to come with us?"

"Y-Yes, I'll go. I-I'll do my best so… please don't leave me alone…" I hug her and she hugs me back, patting my back, making that awful cold feeling go away.

"There, there. Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll be with you, Takeru. So don't be scared, okay?"

"Yes…"

"Maya, Shirogane, Yohime-sama has ordered us to go back to her. Just to make sure, you are prepared to be one of us, kid?" The old man said in a loud, harsh tone as he glared at me again.

"Father, please stop trying to frighten Takeru. He already said-"

"I wish to hear him, Maya. Move aside and let him speak." He said in a loud tone, narrowing his eyes at Maya-nee.

"Father, he is but a child. What do you expect you gain from this?"

"I told you to move aside! Have your ears gone daft, Maya? Let me remind you that-"

"S-Stop bullying Maya-nee!" I hate you! Stop being mean to us! She's been amazing with me every single day! I won't let you be mean to her!

"W-What did you say Shirogane?!"

"I told you to stop bullying Maya-nee! Why are you so mean to us?! I hate you! Bleh!" I hug Maya-nee tightly. I hate him, why is he so mean to his daughter? Maya-nee is awesome, she doesn't deserve you treating her like that!

"Why you… You think this kind of behavior will be tolerated?!"

"You're the one that's being rude and mean to us! Maya-nee is awesome, don't be mean to her!"

"Grr… See, Maya? A kid like him won't-"

"Father." Maya-nee pets my head as she looks at him. "I believe that Takeru speaks the truth, you've been unnecessarily hostile since you arrived, especially to a young boy who just lost his father. Perhaps speaking in a more amicable tone would yield better results? Surely you're capable of that."

"…Hmph, to think you would talk back to me." They remain quiet, glaring at each other. After a while, the old man sighs and rubs his beard. "So Shirogane, are you prepared for training to be a samurai? If you choose to come with us, no matter how much you cry later you won't be coming back." He furrowed his brows and stared at me with those scary eyes.

…I know. I know that I'm not as good as Mion and Shion. But… I just gotta learn! If Dad could do it, so can I! And if he fought to protect the ones he loved… Then I'll do the same! I'll be just like Dad!

…Even if my legs are still shaking and I'm really scared of being with this old man. I don't want to leave… But if I have to leave, I rather go with Maya-nee and do my best with her.

"Yes, I'll do my best in the training. And I won't cry."

"Oh, really now?"

"Father, I'll have you know that when Takeru affirms something, he usually manages to do what he says. He is very stubborn and hard working when he wants something." Maya-nee says as she taps her glasses, glaring at the old man.

"…I see. I suppose you have been teaching him a good thing or two. In any case, let's not waste another second. Yohime-sama is awaiting us." The man turns around and goes to the door.

Maya-nee pats my back and gives me a smile, then she pulls my hand. I follow her, and before leaving I take a look back.

…Will I ever come back here? How will I do this trainings? What about school and my exams?

I'm scared. And sad. Dad is gone and now I'm going away… B-But… But I'll do my best… Mom and Dad… I'll become a samurai you can be proud of! Even if the old man is really scary…

Once we got inside the big car, I looked at the shape of my house as it became tiny in the distance.

When I couldn't see it anymore I leaned on Maya-nee's arm, grabbing it tightly.

And then I cried. I cried and cried quietly until I fell asleep.

* * *

_December 10th, 2001. 08:11 AM._  
_(Medical Bay. Komoro Base.)_  
**[Mana]**

* * *

People come and go through the hallways. Many were the surface pilots harmed during last night's battle, some even lost some limbs. The few doctors and nurses on this base are hurriedly moving around, taking patients in gurneys to the surgery room, going to look for medication, or simply returning to their designated room.

I move with clear steps towards my destination. I have to check up on his condition before the Instructor again gets in the way. Mion confirmed the Instructor was with the Cadets eating breakfast alongside some pilots of the IJA, so I have a little window to act. I hope he's awake now, and that's he's alright above everything.

Mion and Shion said Takeru-sama was rather cold towards them at first, but that he eventually warmed up a little, calling them by their names and occasionally using their nickname when he got a bit upset at their attitude. However, they mentioned he's been rather weak these last few days, that it looked as if he were always making an effort to keep up with the training.

I gulp as I coil my hands into fists. Takeru-sama… I have not been allowed to approach you since that day. I've been wanting to talk with you, there is so much I wish to ask… Even so, Yuuhi-sama was clear. I must not reveal unnecessary intel to him, lest he has another shock.

Seeing him yesterday, he looked beaten up and it's no wonder he ended up fainting. But that's what makes him who he is. If there was any doubt, it has been banished. Only our Takeru-sama would push himself to the edge like that. And yet… To have him again unconscious… My throat constricts itself at the thought of anything happening to him.

Sigh… Calm down, Mana. He is fine, the doctor said as much. He's in no danger. All I hope is to be able to talk with him even if only for a brief moment.

As I take a turn, approaching his room, I stop a nurse in her tracks.

"Excuse me, do you know if the person in room 171 is awake?"

"Room 171? Oh, the UN's Cadet? Yes, I believe he woke up a while ago. Did you need anything?"

"No, that was all." I give her my thanks and the nurse goes her way.

So he's awake already… I go towards the room and stand outside of it. Tightening my fists a few times, inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly, I raise my hand and knock the door twice.

"It's open, I guess." That dismissive tone… Takeru-sama…

I open the door slowly, making just enough space for me to pass through. As I entered and closed the door, I saw something I did not expect to see.

A naked back, full of scars.

Takeru-sama was tying his boots, with nothing from the waist and up, with his back turned to me sitting on the bed.

"Excuse me, Cadet Shirogane."

"Eh? _1st Lt. Tsukuyomi?!_" His eyes sprung wide open, remaining still as he gazed at me.

"I believe you should put something on you." I said as I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Oh… Yeah, sorry. I thought it was the Instructor." He grabbed his tank top and hastily got into it. "So… To what do I owe this visit?" He stood up and looked towards me, arms crossed. A slight creaking in his voice, he stared at me like a mouse that was ensnared by a cat.

"I merely came to check up on your condition. After all, the last time we spoke you ended up in the medical bay for a long time." I look at him, top to bottom. His hair is now as long as he used to have it, his eyes now have that shine back in them, unlike last night. Thank the Holy Emperor, he only needed a night's rest.

"Thanks for worrying, but it seems I'm fine. Don't think I could run or anything, but I'm refreshed as I haven't in a long while." He says as he stretches his arms upwards, making his shoulders crack, letting me see the shape of his abs as his tank top stuck to his body.

Good to see he's still healthy. I exhale through my nose the air that had been stuck on me before speaking again. He doesn't seem to be groggy or dizzy, and he isn't in pain going by his face as he stretches his arms. Sigh…

"So… Is that all?" He relaxed his hands by his side, pursing his lips as he stared back at me.

"Ahem… First, let me thank you for protecting Meiya-sama during the operation. I heard you covered you squadmates quite valiantly, and that is why you collapsed." He looks down, frowning a bit.

"You don't need to thank me. I only did that for myself."

"Even so, your feats are worthy of praise. Reckless as it was, your idea yielded spectacular results. As a servant of the Shogunate, allow me to thank you for fighting so fiercely for our people." I give him my honest praise, looking at his eyes. Yet, he seems to be uncomfortable, his eyes dart away from mine as he looks at the wall.

"Thanks but I just had the idea. I didn't do it alone."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you do not deserve praise."

"Well… Alright. So…" He stops and looks at me, well, not at me, but in my general direction, not meeting my eyes. "Do you need anything else from me?"

"I was hoping to have a talk with you, if you didn't mind. Do you have the time?"

"Well…" He curved his brows as he pondered the idea. After a brief moment, he gave a nod. "I guess I don't really have anything to do right now."

"I see. Now then… Could you tell me what were you thinking yesterday, trying to go to the mountain in your condition?" I caress my hair near my ear, glaring at him. Unlike the few times we spoke, he remains with a poker face as he scratches the back of his head.

"I was just worried about the girls, okay? I could feel the nausea, I knew I was gonna keel over any second, but I knew the girls were going no matter what. Spare me the lecture on how foolish I was please, I'll have the Instructor doing that in a while."

That way to furrow his brows, that pouty, sour way of complaining. Sigh… Yes, it's him. It's the same boy I met all those years ago. Though… He still is as reckless as ever, but he's been much more calmer than before. He had learned to take responsibility for his actions, but he rarely admitted he was wrong or that he felt weak so openly.

"Do not worry, I won't scold you. You were very brave during the fight, and so much more to be willing to put your life on the line for your comrades in such a situation. It is good to see you can recognize your own limits."

"Thanks, I guess?" Takeru-sama, I was honestly praising you. Sigh… It's hard to have him on his guard, looking at me with that rough, doubtful gaze.

"Well then… Can I ask you another question?"

"Only if I can ask you one before." He retorts, rising a finger upwards like Shion does.

"Hmm… I suppose that is fair. What did you wish to ask?"

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi… Are you after my life?" His tone changed, now deep and tense. His brows tensed more, now a clear angry expression painted in his face. His eyes looked straight at mine as one of his legs bent, as if he were readying to fight.

Did he saw something in a dream? Is he scared because of our last bout? Or did that fox fed him vile lies? Regardless, as his sister, I have to reassure him. I have no intention of fighting with him, it would… I don't know if… I can… Just the thought of it is enough to make me feel as if I had just swallowed a stone.

"Of course not, I already said as much during the mock battle. I am merely worried about you. Think of it as my apology for what I made you go through."

"Your words and actions during our fight beg to differ. You sure you're not here to silence the dirty 'murican?" He hasn't changed his posture at all. Please do not look at me like that…

"I know I said many a grave things during our bout, but I was merely playing my part as an aggressor."

"Oh, really? You're not going to ask me my name again, 1st Lieutenant?" Uuh… I'm both elated and devastated that you're using your sarcastic tone on me right now. I can see that you're truly you, and that makes my heart flare up in pain, for I now you only do that when you're upset. Deep breaths, Mana. I have to remain calm.

"I already know who you are, so that would be pointless. Please do not be so hostile, I didn't come with ill intentions to speak with you."

"Hmm… I suppose you still don't know about my parents' situation?"

Did he remember something? As much as I'd like to tell him, just to probe a bit, it's too dangerous. If he starts thrashing again I'm going to be blamed for it. And then, I'll never get to approach him again, maybe he'll grow to resent the Guard, locking all the good memories away. I do not like those eyes on you, Takeru-sama. Yet, I must endure them for now.

"Sadly, I still do not know a thing about them."

"I see. Oh well, that's that." He shrugs, going back to a rather relaxed posture. "So, what did you want to ask me?" His glare hasn't changed, however.

"Well… Could you tell me more about what you mentioned that day? It seemed as if you believed we were after you, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If you so wish, I could lend you a hand. If your Father was truly a Royal Guard, I could look into our databases, that no one else can access, to double check his data. That way, you could find out who you truly are." This way I can gather intel and see how much he remembers. And if he agrees to let me help him…

"Well…" He closes his eyes, bringing a hand to his chin.

I waited, yet he remained silent. Groaning a bit, debating with himself, he stood there for a nice amount of seconds. Without opening his eyes, he moved his head backwards, as if he were gazing upwards, and began to speak.

"I know I was living in an old town with my Mom when my Dad came dressed like a Guard. I also know we moved to the Hiiragi district and that my Mom died shortly after that. I don't remember everything, just little bits and pieces."

"I see. You said you also recalled when a letter came to your house about your father's death, if I remember right." If he gets to recall that, he will have to remember Maya and all she means for him. However, unexpectedly to me, he then returned my gaze and smiled.

"Funny you mention that. I just had a veeery vivid dream of that day." Huh? A very vivid dream… Then… Then… "You see, a friend of my Dad came with a letter, my Dad had died fighting the BETA. So, he told me then that I would have to go to an orphanage, since I had no relatives that wanted to take me in. After all my Dad did for me, it feels like shit to have things end up like that."

Huh? He didn't even mention Maya… What is going on here? I gulp the lump that clogged my mouth and asked my doubts away.

"Was that man the one who was taking care of you, perhaps?"

"Hmm… I dunno." He looks away, scratching his head.

"Do you remember his name?"

"…Not really." He averted his gaze, like he usually did when he didn't want to talk about something.

Is it painful to remember? Does he truly not know? Or perhaps, is he confused?

"Then, do you remember who was taking care of you at the time?"

"I dunno. If I had to say, I think it was the neighbor. Haruna Kagami was her name." No! That's not it! Why… Why do you remember her but not us? "Is something the matter, 1st Lieutenant?" He asked, a small cloud on his face.

"N-No, it is nothing. With this data, I could try to bring some light into your situation. Would you like me to lend you a hand?"

_"…At what price?"_

"Huh?"

"I mean, surely you're not doing this out of your goodwill, are you? What's the condition? What do you want me to do for you?" You could stop being so contrarian with your sister, Takeru-sama. For you to doubt me so…

"I am merely offering you my help as an apology for what I did to you. It was mine own folly that sent you to the medical bay that day. That's all there is to this."

"I see. Well… Could I ask you something before?"

"Of course, what do you wish to know?" He took a few steps towards me, crossing his arms again.

"1st Lt., do you know what the Shogun has decided regarding my citizenship? Am I seen as a Japanese citizen or as a foreigner here?" His real meaning not lost on me, I hold his gaze despite the wound his words slashed on my ears.

"It seems you are a Japanese citizen. Our public databases got corrupted for some reason, but everything points to that being the case. It seems you were taken out of the Empire for medical reasons without your consent, so there is no reason to seclude you. Of course, confirming this in our databases would clear all doubts regarding this misunderstanding."

"I see. That's good to know. Then, what about the Minaru Kamui? Will I be sent to a trial for having the sword?" He again glares at me like before, making me swallow another rock. That… That is actually something I would like to know.

How did he keep his blade? Who gave it to him back in Alaska? After all… the real meaning of that blade…

"No, since you returned it willingly no charges will be pressed against you. Do not worry, the Royal Guard has nothing against you Cadet Shirogane." Please do not glare at me so… Takeru-sama, I beg of you… What has sprouted such distrust on those eyes of yours? What lies has that vixen fed you with these days?

"Hmm… That's a relief, for real." He closes his eyes and sighs. Was he really… Did you truly think we would harm you? I mean, even after remembering so much, he still does not remember a thing about Maya or Yuuhi-sama.

"You can be at ease. We do not have intentions of harming you. Then, would you like me to aid you?"

He crossed his arms even tighter, narrowing his eyes as he looks down at the floor. I await his answer, and after a moment he looks up in my direction.

"…I guess I could use some help." Yes! Now, it's just a matter of timing the delivery of the data to him. "Will you really not ask anything else of me?"

"Of course not, I swear on the Tsukuyomi name that I shall not ask anything out of you for this." Takeru-sama, please drop that glare. Well… At least he's calm and is willing to listen, unlike before. "Cadet Shirogane, if I may, can I ask if you have recalled anything else about your past?"

"Like, what in particular?" Does that mean that… he did remember something else?

"Perhaps about the people you knew? If you could tie some knots, searching the databases will become easier for me."

"I remembered some of my friends, but they're all dead in the public databases." Does that mean his friends in Hiiragi or his teammates in the Royal Guard?

"I see… Anything else?"

"…No, nothing clear at the least." He says as he finally looks at me without blades in his eyes.

"Well, I'll get in touch when I find something. I'm sure you must want to go to your squad now. I'll be taking my leave." I turn around, letting out a dejected sigh. He still doesn't remember us… Yuuhi-sama spoke her heart to you last night and yet… No, perish those thoughts. He agreed to let me help him. Now, all I have to do is-

"…Wait, 1st Lieutenant." He said with what seemed to be a great effort. An almost inaudible tone, that seemed like it was going to crumble at any second.

I stopped and looked towards him, and was surprised when I saw him getting closer. Clearing the space between us, he stood just a few centimeters from me.

Looking at him from up close, I can see that he still has some eye bags and that his hair is clearly made a mess. The small scratch in his forehead is still there. His eyes, however, show no hint of his feelings. He's just there, staring at me. His lips are ever so slightly twitching, going by his breathing he seems to be tense.

"What is it? Do you need anything from me?"

"Yes, I do. I have one last question for you. May I?" He gives me a small bow, which made the almost imperceptible shaking in him visible for a speck of a second. What could this be about? Maybe…

"Fine, what is it?" I return his stare and he exhales loudly. He then inhales deeply and very slowly his lips part.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi… Do you know who was 1st Lt. Shirogane of the Swordbreakers?"

…Huh?

W-What did I just hear?

My heart froze for a second as the air left my lungs through my open mouth. I wasn't shivering, but I felt a tingly sensation on the back of my head. Those words…

He was as expressionless as he could be, waiting patiently for my answer. Did he just…

"Cadet Shirogane, what did you just say?"

"Oh, did I stutter? S-Sorry, I didn't mean to." He nodded to himself once, sounding a bit annoyed. "Then…"

He leaned closer in a flash, and got to my ear's side, then he whispered in a low tone as if to only let me hear his words.

"1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, what can you tell me about 1st Lt. Shirogane of the Swordbreakers?"

"How… How do you… Is that something you remembered? What do you know of that?" I stare at him, holding back the urge to hug him. He… He's just there… He's about to remember us… But why did he remember the name of his squad but not about his life with us?

"I don't know a thing. That's why I'm asking you. What can you tell me?" His eyes were squinted as if in pain, as if merely pronouncing the words was bringing him great anguish.

"Well… Ahem, could you give me some space? It's rude to be so close to others."

"Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He moved back, folded his arms and gave me some space again, returning to a serious expression. "Well then, can you tell me something about that?"

He remains still, looking at me. I feel a cold waterfall on my shoulders, and at the same time a surge of heat from my chest.

…What should I do? Do I take my chance? What if… No, revealing to him that he was the Shogun's shinobi would either send him into shock or have him disregard that as a lie. Worst case, if he doesn't react negatively but he also doesn't remember, that knowledge could be used against his safety. If that vixen probes that out of him…

As much as this hole in my stomach wishes to send me towards him, telling him something to spark his memories, I must fold my hand. I must report this to Yuuhi-sama. However… I cannot ignore the obvious effort he did just to let those words out.

"May I ask how you learned of that? Was that your father's squadron perhaps?"

"…I don't know. That's why I'm asking. Have you heard of that squad?"

"…I have not. How did you remember that? If you tell me more, I could try to probe around for it's meaning."

"Isn't the name of a squad more than enough intel?" He furrows his brows at me. I move my hair out of my face and look towards the wall to release me from his glare.

"I do not know whether we're talking about a Royal Guard squadron or not. If it's one in the IJA, it could take a long time with only it's name for me to learn of it, since I belong to a different organization."

"Hmm… But can't you search the surname instead? That should be more faster, right?"

Uuh… He's so stubborn… But that's another proof that it's truly him. But what do I do now? If I tell him the truth, he might have another surge of painful memories. On the other hand, I could just say I'll look into it and leave it at that. I would like to have him back as soon as possible, but I cannot risk his safety. I'm sure I will be able to approach him at a latter data. He might come to us on his own if he remembers.

"I will try to look into it, I'll approach you once I find anything conclusive. Well then, I'll be on my way."

"…Oh, one last thing." He said as I opened the door.

"What is it now?" I look back, he was going to pick up his jacket.

"…1st Lt. Tsukuyomi, what kind of person do you think I was while I was here?"

"…I do not know. I never met you, after all."

"I see. But… well… Do you think I could have been a murderer before losing my memories?"

…Huh?

"Why do you ask that? Have you harmed someone this days?"

"Sorry, weird question. Forget about it." He then puts on his Cadet jacket without looking at me.

"…Forget about it? What made you ask such a question?" A murderer… What caused him to refer to himself in such a way? Takeru-sama never spoke such words. He was guilty, he felt remorseful, but he never fell into such a self-loathing word.

At the least not openly. It is true that during our last months together he was much more cold and distant, but even then he still spoke with Mion, Shion and Yuuhi-sama. He did have a serious talk with Her Highness when he became the leader of the Swordbreakers, and he never uttered such a word. Is he remembering his darkest missions and that's making him feel guilty all over again?

I close my eyes, licking the inside of my mouth. I suppress the stone that's making it's way down my throat as I face him again, locking my gaze onto his as he turns around.

"Cadet Shirogane, with your actions yesterday I think it's clear you're a very brave person. I do not know of your past, but I do not see a cruel person in you. After all, despite how I treated you, you're still showing politeness towards me. Please do not refer to you in such a way again."

"…I see. So you don't see me as a murderer." He said in a low tone, slightly narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't. And do not utter that word again. You saved this base and the city along your squadmates. Now then, I think I've already overstayed my welcome here. If you'll excuse me."

"Yes, sorry for holding you." He gives me a nod and I leave the room.

Once I had taken some distance and I saw he hadn't gotten out of his room, I picked up my pace towards my Takemikazuchi, where my comms were. I need to report this immediately!

* * *

_Same day. Half an hour later._  
_(Outside Komoro Base. Railway 1.)_  
**[Marimo]**

* * *

"Just take it already! Nobody is going to complain after what you did." I push the small plastic box with food into Shirogane's hands.

"And you're sure this won't get me in trouble with my punishment?"

"You were part of a crucial operation. If anyone has a complain with this, they're plain idiots." Seriously, you performed admirably. If I didn't knew any better, I'd say you are a commissioned pilot.

"I see. Well, I'll eat in the way back."

"Good, now let's just wait until everything is ready." I look towards the vehicles were our crew was mounting everything.

Taking off the Jump Units and placing them within the trailer, lining up the Fubukis as they prepared them to get them horizontally. All the weapons were already in place and all joints were repaired overnight. We can't put the TSFs in the trailers if they need repairs, since they damage could worsen in the way.

"Sergeant, our Takemikazuchis have been docked already. Our trailers are ready to leave at your signal." Takamura said as she came closer.

"That's good. We just have to wait until Shirogane's Fubuki is docked and then we'll leave. You can get inside the vehicles if you want." Takamura gave a glance towards Shirogane and then she nodded.

I looked back at him, he had his back to the wall as the rest were by his side, looking at the trailers. The girls apologized a lot to him, Tamase especially, but he just smiled and told them he was glad they were alright and that he felt better after sleeping for so long. I sigh, now without a claw tearing at my neck. You really like to make me worry, hotshot.

"Takeru, are you sure you're alright?" Yoroi asked him, looking at his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine Mikoto. Just feeling a little slow. How about you?"

"I'm holding up fine, don't worry."

"Takeru, I heard from Tsukuyomi you're not in pain, but are you feeling well? Are you sure you're not harmed?" Mitsurugi said as she caressed her ponytail. Wait… She heard from the Guard?

"Don't worry, I'm not injured and I'm feeling well Meiya."

"Shirogane." He flinched when I addressed him, he slowly turned towards me. "Why did you not tell me the Guard approached you?"

"Um… She just came to see how I was, that's all. I didn't think it was worth mentioning." He scratches the back of his head, looking downwards.

"I'm the one that decides that." Why does the Guard have him in their sights? "They weren't harsh with you, right?"

"Of course not. She just came to see if I was alright." He looks at me without shadows in his eyes. He isn't lying and doesn't seem to have been intimidated by them either. But somehow…

"Huh… Well, if that's all then it's fine. Oh right, I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it?" Let's have a bit of revenge for making me worry and for not telling me of this, despite me telling you to come to me if anything happened.

"Could you tell me what was up with that surface pilot before the mission? You seemed really close, flirting with her as she held your arm." He first squints his eyes, but then they shot wide open as he seemed to remember what I was talking about.

"I… Uuh… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Takeru…" Mitsurugi pats his shoulder. Or should I say, claws at it? "Surely you weren't saying inappropriate things to her, right?"

"Of course I wasn't! She was just concerned because I looked pale."

"Hmm… Shirogane, I suppose you don't know that woman then?" I ask, and he furrows his brows, looking away.

"…No, I don't."

"Shirogane-kun, was she really grabbing your arm?" Sakaki said as she gave him a side glance.

"She was just worried because it looked as if I was gonna faint. She wasn't wrong, though." He says with a smile, making Mitsurugi and Sakaki sigh.

"Hmm… Oh look, speaking of the devil." To my left, the three remaining surface pilots of the Rapier Squad were coming towards us.

"Sergeant, Cadets, allow me to give you my thanks one last time. In the name of Komoro Base, thanks for your efforts during last night's mission." Cpt. Hikami saluted us along the other two, and we all returned the gesture as we stood in attention.

"It was a pleasure to fight alongside you, Captain."

"No, the pleasure was ours. So… You're Shirogane, huh?" Hikami drew a slight smile as she looked at our hotshot, who seemed perplexed at her words.

"…Yes, that's me. Is something the matter, Captain?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was merely… curious about you. You performed admirably yesterday and thanks to yours and Tamase's efforts we could rescue Yuri from her Gekishin. You have my most heartfelt thanks, Shirogane." Hikami bowed to him, along the other two, which made Shirogane blush a bit, making him purse his lips.

"You don't have to thank me, I just did my best to fulfill my role."

"I see." Hikami smiled again. The girls were staring blades at Shirogane, and going by those sweat beads, he knew it. "But you still deserve my thanks. It is nice to know such good Cadets are doing the hard work in the UN."

"Yes, these six have performed above my expectations from time to time. Yesterday was proof enough of their abilities." Hikami nods at my words.

"I agree. So Shirogane, you just be careful not to drop cold after every mission. Your teammates need you alive and well, got it?" She stared at Shirogane with a certain fixation… It's as if…

"I know. Sorry for the trouble, Captain. And thanks for your support during the fight." He gives her a bow, and the girls soon follow and give them their thanks as well.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. We were merely performing our duties. We are the people's blade, after all." A slight change in her tone, so subtle I almost missed it. Shirogane reacted to her words, he was eyeing her with a rather intense glare, with a fire he only has when he gets serious in the sims.

"Um… Captain…" Tamase spoke up timidly. "Thank you again, for your help and for your words." She bowed to them again.

"Tama? What happened?"

"Shirogane, Tamase is apologizing for her behavior during the fight. Remember when we had to chase her?" I say, and he then gives a nod.

"Please Tamase, don't be so hard on yourself. You just keep doing your best from now on, okay?" Okamoto said as she gave her a comforting smile. Tamase nodded, with renewed vigor in her eyes. She still looks shaky, but she's holding it better than before.

"Indeed, all of us are fighting for the same reason after all. We're the sword that smites evil from the roots of our land. I hope you can get commissioned with good grades, the feat you performed yesterday will be a nice mark on your resume going forward, be sure of that."

She again changed her tone ever so subtly in the middle there, stealing a glance at Shirogane. His eyes squinted for a second, did he get what she's talking about? What is going on here? Does he know them?

"Um…" This time Saki spoke up, making Mitsurugi and Sakaki give a glance towards Shirogane, who trembled when he saw them. "Shirogane-san, are you truly unharmed?"

"Ah… Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Oh, and thanks for covering my back during the mission."

"N-No, I was merely doing my job. I'm glad you all are fine. So… Good luck on your training." She gave him a bow, rubbing her palms together, furtively glancing at him.

"Thanks, Saki-san."

"Huh… You don't use her rank, Shirogane?" I tease him, making him tense his brows as the others gave him the stink eye. It's so fun to mess with you all. And luckily, now that you're here they're more cheerful too.

"I don't know her rank though."

"It is fine, really. We really don't care that much about it." Hikami said, clearing the air. "Well, I hope our paths cross again someday. Good luck on your endeavors from now on, and please pay no heed to the words some of my comrades in the IJA might say about you."

"Thanks again, Captain. And rest assured, I'll make sure these runts get the commission they earned yesterday." They really surpassed all my expectations.

I was on edge all throughout the battle. My mind was foggy, clogged with the same images that always followed me on the battlefield.

After all, even after I returned here… All my Cadets ended up dead or worse. I was convinced of it, once the feeling nestled itself in my heart, once the thought reached my conscious mind… I thought someone was going to die and that I was going to be powerless to prevent it.

And yet, in the middle of the savage night, a dumb, bratty Cadet decided to up his game and show me what he's truly made of. I steal a glance at Shirogane, whose face now regained it's usual color compared to how he was these last few days. I can't see his limits, he could keep up with me and did so decently. Even with a Fubuki and that OS he fought so well… I can't explain the relief I felt when he just kept on giving, pushing forward without falling to overconfidence like all the other hotshots, minding his pace and staying near his squadmates.

You're my ace. If all the girls are alive today, it's because you did your damnedest effort to protect them. That's not to say the girls fought badly, on the contrary, they could keep up with you, and even when they lost their focus they kept the BETA at bay. You all… made me so proud. I can now say it aloud without a shred doubt. You all earned your wings.

"That's good to hear. Cadets, best of luck from now on." Okamoto smiled at them as she saluted us.

"Good luck to you all too." Yoroi spoke up, switching her gaze between the floor and them. "It's going to be hard to rebuild the defense after all that happened. So… Um… G-Good luck and I hope you can have a rest from time to time. I really don't want to know what would happen if more BETA come towards the shore…"

"Yoroi, do not be so alarmed." I say as I look at them, all of them had a slight shadow over their eyes. "The Empire won't fall. Our defenses are harmed, that is true, but we're far from crumbling. Believe me, I was fighting during the '99. We're still fine, and we have the UN here at full force compared to how it was before." Those days were truly hell. Every day, to wake up not knowing if the BETA had pierced yet another defense line.

I was already used to it, but for many the sound of cannons and TSFs flying around became like a drug. Because that meant we were still holding out, because the BETA were still being contained. I remember some young officers that went pale some days when we were eating in pure, absolute silence in the PX. Many were scarred beyond cure during those days. Many surviving pilots envy those who died because of the weight they now carry.

"Just as your Instructor says, we're far from crumbling." Hikami says, now with a more somber tone. "You can trust in us, we will hold them out. Our defenses are made of a steel harder than truth, we won't fall so easily." She winked at us as she said confidently, yet she again slightly changed her tone. And again, Shirogane also noticed it.

"Sergeant, the vehicles are ready to depart." One of our crewmen told me. I looked towards them and saw the last Fubuki being docked into it's vehicle.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to go." I stand in attention, and the other six also do the same. "Captain, I hope we can one day meet again on the battlefield." I salute her and the rest soon follow.

"Likewise. Though, it would be nice to have some time to chat at our leisure. Please look after Chizuru, yes?"

"Of course."

Then, I saw the Lt. Col. coming towards us. He and some of the other authorities gave us their thanks. The Lt. Col. Told me to give his regards to the Professor and praised the Cadets one by one, shaking their hands quite vigorously. Hopefully this makes them a bit more confident, Tamase and Yoroi took this way too hard. Ayamine is also unsurprisingly down, with all the people that we heard talking behind her back today and yesterday.

"Sergeant, all the Support Vehicles are ready." Takamura said, now with both Tsukuyomis behind her.

They were rather quiet though. They would usually go towards Shirogane and start bothering him as soon as they can.

"Alright, let's waste no more time. Give word to the crew to board, we're leaving as soon as everybody is on."

We salute the men from Komoro that were here one last time, and then all of us walk towards our rides. The crew from Komoro Base that was helping was walking away, stealing glances at us.

_"…Heh, fucking finally. Damn UN, stealing our thunder."_

_"Can't believe it. Why do we gotta thank 'em? The Saber Squad did most of the work."_

_"Did you hear? One of them is the daughter of those mad bastards."_

_"That one… The black haired one. That's Ayamine."_

_"No wonder she joined the UN. Traitorous bitch…"_

I simply bit my lips and kept walking. I knew it would be pointless to start an argument with this people. I already had a talk with the girls during breakfast and Hikami also suggested them to remain quiet and ignore the insults they might hear. And the girls were all boarding the trail, so I didn't pay heed to the words. However, I forgot a tiny, little detail.

"Oi, what did you just say?"

That Shirogane was here now. And that he turned around and faced the ones that were talking behind our backs.

"Huh? Got something to say, UN?" One of the older mechanics answered, moving a wrench on his hand.

"I may be mistaken, but you just didn't insult my squadmate, did you?"

"So what if I did, punk?" The man spat onto one of our trailers, the others with him started snickering.

"You all! That is no way to behave! These people aided us when we needed it. Half rations for tonight's dinner for all of you." The Lt. Col. said in a loud voice, trying to scare away the men.

_"Tch… Damn UN. And now we're their servants too, fixing their rides and all."_ The men said between his teeth as he walked away. "Must be nice riding on our resources, right UN boy? To think we would help a bunch of traitors…" He said loudly as he went away, gaining the frown of the Lt. Col. and the other authorities, who gave us a bow in apology.

"Shirogane, let it go." I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to come with me before he did anything stupid.

"Instructor, why are you-" I send a glare at him, strengthening my grip on his shoulder.

"Not here, Shirogane. We gotta go back to the base without making trouble." I push his back strongly towards the trailers.

_"…Heh, see? You can't spell run without UN!"_ The man shouted, trying to spark a fight.

I heard Hikami raising her voice and then they all went packing back inside the base. Sigh… The worst part of this is that I used to be like that, so I can see what they're thinking.

"Instructor, why did they say that?" He said with furrowed brows as he looked back at the men.

"Shirogane, you should know how some people see the UN here. Now get moving."

"I can understand them being biased against the UN, but why did they insult Ayamine?" Huh? He… He's serious. His eyes have no shadows, he isn't hiding anything.

"Do you truly not know?"

"No, what is this about?"

"Once we're back at the base I'll tell you, if you really want to know. Now get in there, the Professor ordered us to be back before the evening." He gives me a nod as she sighed, riding the trailer.

After looking around and confirming everybody was already in, me and Takamura rode in our trailer and I gave the order to move out.

Shirogane was eating as he chatted with the girls. He was trying to engage Tamase and Yoroi in his talk, something about how comfy the hospital bed was and how he should get knocked out more frequently. Yoroi laughed at the faces he made, while Mitsurugi scolded his foolishness. Ayamine sent a small comment about 2nd Lt. Saki, which made him blush, which then made Mitsurugi start raining questions at him.

Takamura seemed relieved as she saw him doing his usual act with the girls. The Guards, however, were firmly staring at him in silence. Their faces were tense as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water onto them a few seconds ago. Why did 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi go to his room so late at night? And why did she went today again? I thought he was safe, with the two of them in the PX when we were eating, but I didn't think the older one would go again after last night.

Shirogane… What are you involved in? He does look as relaxed as he was before the mock battle, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Well… Yuuko did say that after the XM3's test she was going to let them graduate, and with this mission on their resume there's very little reason to not do so. I did it, I managed to guide them to their commission.

My work here is done. I do wonder how many Cadets will join the program next year?

Sigh… I'll just rest for now. Though, it's a surprise Shirogane doesn't know about Ayamine's past. If he wanted, he could just ask Yuuko, so I see no reason not to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later, and they will have to work together in the A-01 Squad.

…Now that I think about it, the squad's name is going to be ruined with a male in their ranks.

Well… I'm sure Hayase and Isumi will welcome you with open arms. And once you're part of them, the Guards won't be able to follow you so much. You truly surpassed my expectations yesterday, Shirogane.

I'm glad I had the chance to train a Cadet like you. I'm glad you came here and helped me get the girls in gear, driving them to this level.


	45. Underground Layer

_"Fragments of those memories are scratching at my nerves,_  
_and I am hearing their voice in deepest reverb_

_I've got to get out of this frame before I'm tamed_

_Why can't you leave me alone, for just one night?_

_I tear open my secret and I see them come in flocks (Is this what you're searching for?)_  
_One after another they're looking for the sweetest block (Are you scared to know the truth?)_  
_Build it up and then, yeah, tear it down_

_Amuse those nine muses by making breakdown noise!_

_Now, open your eyes! The pieces are all over_

_Now, you should accept this_

_It is over_

_Now, open your eyes! Put yourself together_

_You, keep your eyes on this corruption_

_You, keep your eyes on this confusion_

_Come on, yes, you should watch this transformation_"

Transformation, The World Ends With You (2008).

* * *

_**5th Arc: Moldy, Rusted Atlas**_

**Chapter 45: Underground Layer**

* * *

_(Takeru's House.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Well, I'll be going. Good luck in college today, Takeru." Dad said as he got up ready to leave.

"Yeah, thanks. Later Dad."

Slowly finishing my breakfast, I glanced at the TV where a familiar face was now crumbling to dust.

"So you have no intentions of remarrying?" A journalist asked after the fast, flat answer she gave before.

"I believe I've already said enough. This conference is not to speak about such matters." Meiya answered with the same edge of her sword."Now, regarding the new line of satellites we've begun building-" Her eyes squinted, like a sand castle that endured the dancing waves near the shore, she gazed at the shower of flashes and journalists with a tone that was calm but lacked that usual fire she always used to have.

"It's been a month already. Give it a rest, you motherfuckers." All you want is dirty press, just to fill the empty slots in your programs. You have no idea how hard it must be for her…

…Heh, now you worry. Damn coward, I have no right to worry about her when I hurt her even more than them. I'm sorry, Meiya. For ignoring your feelings until the end. Even if I want to call you, if I got closer to her now it would only bring her problems. And I'm sure she must hate my guts after all she did for me, I didn't even give her an answer. Well, maybe that was an answer in itself? Maybe that's why she chose to leave after New Year?

I finish swallowing the last veggies and wipe my mouth. Standing up, I grab my bag and double check everything's in there.

"I'm leaving Mom."

"Okay, have a good day sweetie! And don't go play in the arcade!"

"I know!" Goddammit, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but you could at least trust in me a bit more.

I get out to the street, glancing at the clear sky. Another peaceful day. And yet, Meiya's out there being pummeled thanks to something she totally doesn't deserve. And yet…

"Ah! Good morning, Takeru-chan!" Sumika said as she got out of her house, with me passing right by her door.

"Oh… Good morning."

"Hmm? Are you still asleep?"

"No, it's nothing." I resume walking, now with Sumika by my side.

I'd like to believe I'm not that dense anymore. I can tell she's stealing glances at me, that she's purposely waiting for me to go to college, but… Sigh…

"Hey, you sure you're alright? Did something happen?" She asked as she tilted her head and peeked at me as we walked.

"I saw Meiya on the TV during breakfast. It makes me mad, how they're treating her."

"Yeah, they were being really pushy again."

We both drop our gazes to the floor. I doubt she would pick up the phone right now with how overworked she is, so we can't even send her some words.

"But anyways, how's everything? It feels like it's been ages since we last talked to each other!" Sumika said, returning to her usual glee.

"I'm fine, no complains here."

"Hmm… You don't look fine to me."

"Oh, knock it off. I'm doing fine in college and I'm healthy. I already have my Mom on my case, I don't need you too."

"What?! I'm concerned about you and this is your answer? You're still so insensitive, Takeru-chan."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"…You're worried about Meiya-san, aren't you?" Her change to a somber, serious tone caught me off guard, and I couldn't really retort. "You really shouldn't be so down, there's nothing we can do."

"…That may be true, but it's still infuriating."

"Just let it go. You're always like this, overworrying about something once it gets in your head. Meiya-san wouldn't want you failing tests because you're not focused enough." Sumika being the voice of reason? What the hell is going on here?

"What's wrong with you today? You're being… really cold, you know." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I mean, this isn't your problem so you shouldn't feel that bad about it. And anyways, she died a painless death after meeting you again, so you really shouldn't worry about how she feels."

…Huh?

What did she just say?

"Sumika, what was that?"

"What was what?" Her brows squint, as if she were the confused one here.

"You just said Meiya was dead. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh! So that's what you're talking about." Nodding a few times, she then returns to her usual face. "You know, I was talking about the power plant explosion. Are you still half asleep, Takeru-chan?"

Power plant? Explosion?

"You still don't get it? You know, it happened after the gym exploded and Chizuru-san and Ayamine-san died too." Her words made my legs feel like a candle near an oven.

"Oi, now you're killing off Class Rep and Ayamine?"

"Come on, Takeru-chan." Sumika said with a stiffed groan, putting her hands on her waist. "You were there. You should know better than me."

I was… I was there? Wait…

In a flash, the scenery around me changed. Building fell as if they were made out of dust, smoke started to rise to the sky. A nearby light pole fell on…

"…W-What the… You have got to…"

"No, Takeru-chan. This isn't a lie. This is your home." Sumika said in a cold tone I never expected to hear from her.

Bits and pieces of pink hair fly off in the wind, sirens boom in the distance. This is… This was…

Yeah, this is my fault. That's why I have to fight. That's why I have to endure it. That's why it doesn't matter if Tsukuyomi-san finds out who I am or if Yuuhi wants me dead. It's my fault, I have to protect this-

"Takeru-chan." Sumika came closer and flashing me a smile she grabbed my hand tightly and started to pull me somewhere. "This was out of your control. You had nothing to do with it."

"W-What are you saying? In the end, despite knowing the danger, I didn't return. Everyone… Wait, Sumika, how are you-"

"You did your best with what you had. That's all."

What is she saying? Because of me… Look at how the city ended up, look at all the suffering I-

"Don't do that!" Sumika's shout made me look towards her as she kept pulling me along the debris filled streets.

"Sumika? What are-"

"You have to stop looking back like that."

"But if I don't fix this, my home-"

"Don't look back!" Sumika stopped, circled to my back and started pushing me with much more strength than I ever thought she could have. Ugh, when did she became this strong?! "Takeru-chan, this isn't what you should be remembering!"

"It isn't? What are you saying?"

"This isn't the reason why you fight. Stop looking back with such gloom, it's not like you. Well, it is. You honestly have a one track mind, once something gets in that head of yours it's impossible to snap you out of it." She sourly complained, like she always did.

The sight of the school on fire comes into my view. Where Kei and Chizuru…

"That's wrong!" Sumika's shout was paired with a hand pulling my hear. "Stop being like that! That's not why you're here."

"What are you saying?" I finally find the strength to stop her pushing and turn around to face her, releasing my ear from her grasp. "It's my fault, I killed them. That's why… That's why I came here. That's why I fight. I don't care anymore if I have to pretend to be him, but I have to… fix the mess I made."

"Takeru-chan." Sumika slowly walked up to me. And giving me a cheeky smile, she raised her hand.

**SLAP!**

The pain stung my face, but I just remained still. She was still smiling.

"You're in a mess alright, but you don't have to act like this. You're always so extreme. Takeru-chan you dummy."

"…What are you saying? You… You died too."

"Yes, I died. Both Sumikas died. We're gone." Just like that. She said it just like that, not a hint or lapse in her words. "But that's not why you're here."

"Huh? That's wrong, I'm-"

"Takeru-chan, there's no time. You'll be late, so get going already!" Sumika again starts pushing me towards the school.

"H-Hey, wait… Sumika, I…"

"Don't apologize. I don't hate you." Her usual big grin contrasted with the crumbling landscape around us.

"But because of me, you and the rest-"

"Stop focusing on that! Takeru-chan, you have to remember!"

"Remember?"

"Yes, you have to remember why you're here. And you need to stop blaming yourself for everything." She again grabs my hand and starts running towards the school.

"But… But I couldn't-"

"Stop that. If you don't start looking at what's around you, it'll happen again." Her grip on my hand strengthened, her voice filled with an ominous tinge.

"Again? What is this about?"

"You're in danger, Takeru-chan. But you're still you. But if you keep looking at all that happened before, you'll start doubting." She stopped, let go of my hand, and turned around and started walking past me. "Remember Takeru-chan. So that you can get together the pieces that are scattered all over."

I try to look behind me, but everything is getting foggy. I can't see Sumika anymore nor hear her steps. The air is filled with a humid smell, as if it were raining for a long while.

"Sumika! Hey, where did you go? H-Hey, come back. I still have a lot of things to-"

"Takeru-chan, it's gonna be alright." Her voice faded, now sounding more like a distant echo. "You're late, this isn't where you…" Her voice trailed off, dissolving into the air as the fog got thicker, I can't even see my hands anymore.

"Sumika? Hey, Sumika!"

Nothingness. Absolute silence in the middle on the fog. The sudden feeling of loneliness springs my feet into action before I realized it.

I jog back the way I came here, but I find nothing in this fog, and it's getting colder. No one answers my screams. I can… hear the waves in the distance. I can hear the sea. But why here? Wasn't I by the hill? A strong smell is in the air, it smells… like gunpowder. A lot of it.

"…keru?" Hmm? A frail piece of a voice comes from behind me, from the place Sumika took me to before.

Who's there? But… I slowly try to make my way towards the place again, the voice becoming louder and louder as a certain stiffness spreads through my body, the mixed smells leaving me, the sea becoming quieter and quieter, until I no longer hear it.

"Takeru? Takeru!"

A small shimmer of light enters my eyes through the fog, my vision starts shaking as a small pain pinches my shoulders.

"Mmgh! Wake up, Takeru!"

**SLAP!**

"Ouch! W-What… Where…" I grab my cheek and swaying a bit I look a round, blinking a few times as my eyes adapt to the light.

"Are you awake now?" A pair of sapphires stared at me, a slight smile painted in that face. Meiya's face.

I'm sitting on the trailer, still with my belts on. If Meiya's waking me up that means we reached the base.

…What the hell was up with that dream? It's been so long since I dreamed about that world. But… What was that? I'm in danger? And what do I have to remember? I don't get it… If not for them, why would I fight?

"Takeru? Are you truly awake?" Meiya asked, arms folded as tradition demands. Remembering what happened back there, me leaving her alone all that time, I can't help but to look away. "Takeru?"

"I'm awake, sorry for the bother."

"…Why did you look away?"

"Nothing, just had a weird dream." I rub my eyes and then remove my belts.

"…Well, let us go. The Instructor won't be happy that you've kept her waiting for so long." She said with another small smile.

…Back then, I truly thought it was better for me to stay away. That it was for the best to not bother her. And yet, I should have reached out. Not only for me, but for everyone else too. We abandoned… No, I abandoned Meiya back then, and in the end I damned her to die in the explosion. Just like how I cursed the rest to die too, and who knows how many more people as well.

…What am I missing? What am I not remembering? What makes me effectively me… If it's not to prevent that fate, then… Why do I fight, if not for them? What makes me who I am? I don't want to see Meiya with those eyes ever again, nor any of the girls. I don't want to have everything fail once more. I'll be damned if I allow you to be harmed once more.

"W-What? Do not stare at me so. Is there something on my face?" Yes, your usual shine. That same shine she had after our last talk.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go. By the way, what hour is it?" We get off the trailer and I see that the sun is setting already.

"A bit past 1800 hours. We only arrived a few minutes ago." Meiya answers as we walked towards the group as the maintenance crew unloaded the things into the hangar.

We parked inside the base's perimeter, but we were still outside. The crew was taking the trailers inside with all the parts, while we're going in the main entrance. The squad, the pickles, Takamura and the Instructor were near the gate waiting for us.

I stop and take a look back. The sky is burning red, a few clouds also reflect the color of this fleeting moment that is the sunset. This place isn't filled with fog nor has a humid smell, it isn't burning or crumbling. At least not yet. If I'm not here to stop that, to protect my world from that… Why am I here? Now that I think about it… I never discussed with Sensei my theory about the trees. With all this business with his memories, I forgot a very important thing.

Why am I here?

Why did I came to this world?

Sumika said I was in danger. That I had to remember. So that I… could differentiate myself from him? So that I can remain being me? But then, why did she say I shouldn't think about what happened before I came here? Isn't that the reason why I'm here?

"Shirogane! What are you standing there for?!" Shit, the Instructor is real pissed right now. Sigh…

I jog towards the group, there will be time to ponder this. And I need to talk with Sensei after all. I kind of asked Tsukuyomi-san about him on impulse, I thought that I had to at least try to see if I could convince them of the act, but I really want to know now.

Seeing and feeling his little self's fear, I can't bring myself to hate that kid. And even less after that other dream… I woke up in the middle of the night, all drenched in sweat and feeling as if I had a dog stomping on my stomach up and down. Once I finally relaxed and went to sleep again… How did he change? If he felt like that when he was yet to be commissioned, the fuck happened in the middle that turned him into a murderer?

Tsukuyomi-san did seem aggravated when I called myself that and Saki-san did call me a savior. There's still so much I don't know. And yet, now there's this dream. What do you want me to remember, Sumika?

I know I can't keep running away from this. I feel that if I do, something bad is gonna happen, just like when I returned to my world after the XM3's test. I know I should just man up and face this… But it still hurts.

"Alright, let's announce ourselves. We took a bit less than I thought, so just give me a second." The Instructor goes to a control panel and after a few presses and passing her ID Card through a reader, she got the OK from the crew. With that, we just reported our return. Turning around, she signaled to the gate and we all entered the base.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to go deliver our own report." Mion bowed to us, followed by Shion. The turquoise one was looking kinda pale though. Are they alright?

"Alright, thanks for your support during the missions." We salute them and they go their way, they didn't look their usual when our eyes met. I have no idea how they must feel if Tsukuyomi-san told them something.

We then again move into the base, Takamura also excused herself and went her way while the Instructor told us we first should go to a hangar to double check on our TSFs and take our suits to the changing room.

"Hey Tama, how're you holding?"

"I'm fine." That voice doesn't sound fine, at all. It's almost like the one back then… "I'm really fine, I just can't get any energy out. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but I also can't just forget it."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Just don't be too harsh on yourself, okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'll try." She made a weary smile as she gave me a weak nod.

"Takeru is right, Tamase. Do not overburden yourself. We performed to the best of our abilities that night, and we did save the city." Meiya remarked with a still but severe tone. Obviously, that rough glare was expected. She does take her duties to heart.

"I know that. I'll try to not drag you all down." Tama's gaze once more digged into the ground.

"Tama, we're not accusing you of anything. We told you already, you're not dragging us down. And you saved Mikoto, didn't you?" I look at our absentminded survivalist and wink at her, she nods with a smile.

"That's true, you saved my back then. Don't take it so hard, Miki-san."

"Thanks, everyone. But really, I'm fine. What about you, Shirogane-san? How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm as fresh as I could be."

"It's no surprise." Chizuru says, looking back towards us. "You slept half of the way here. I wish I could fall asleep so easily."

"And then it was most troubling to wake him up. I had to quite literally slap him away from slumber." Meiya says, now with a light cheer in her words. "During the CCSE it was the same, he never woke up on time."

"Says the one who fell asleep on her watch." Meiya jolted at my words, sending a glare my way as Chizuru giggled.

"Meiya-san fell asleep? Hey, why didn't tell us of that?" Mikoto gives Meiya a comical smile, which makes her fold her arms and look away hastily.

"I was… merely tired from the fight we had before. It's not like I always sleep in."

"Now that we're talking about the CCSE…" Chizuru slowed down a bit and came a bit closer, rising an eyebrow at Meiya. "Mitsurugi, what was that about massages?" Oh shit, she remembers that?

"Wha… What are you talking about? I have not the slightest idea." Raising her voice a bit, Meiya glared blades at Chizuru, who just laughed at her.

"Shirogane-kun, did you by any chance give Mitsurugi a massage during the CCSE when you two were alone?" Chizuru, I don't like it when you use that seething venom in your voice.

"Takeru did no such thing." Meiya quickly answered.

"Shirogane-san, did you do that?" Tama and Mikoto once more give me the stink eye.

"I mean… She was hurt, it was only to tend to her scars."

"Huh… Special-kun, what a gentleman." Kei says with a smirk from afar. "Do you happen to hand out massages on request?"

"Ayamine, he would never do something like that. Isn't that right, Takeru?" Ouch, dull that edge a bit Meiya.

"But it was only to cure her wounds, I would have done something like that too." Thanks Mikoto, I owe you one.

"Well… It's good to know we can rely on you to cover our backs, right Mitsurugi?" Chizuru gave Meiya a smug grin, to which she retorted with a sour look.

Chizuru please stop, you have no idea how terrifying Meiya can be when she gets jealous. Also, I don't want to see her bothered, or any of you, after remembering what happened back there.

"Come on, don't tease her like that. I would have done the same for anyone in that situation. Squadmates always have to cover each other's backs, right?"

"Yes, what Takeru said is correct. It is most shameful how you're trying to portray his actions, Sakaki."

"I wasn't doing that though." Chizuru returned yet another smile.

"Well anyways, what about the rest of you? I mean, with the hypnotherapy and all that."

"I am calmer than I thought I would be." Meiya says. "It's not that I was not shocked at the sight of the BETA or at how my fellows died, it's just… Cpt. Hikami's words rang true for me. There's no victory without sacrifices in this war. I feel that by having survived my first fight and having performed such a key role in it gave me my own personal victory. I did all I could to play my role. I am obviously not pleased with my behavior nor with all the deaths, but I can say that I did what I had to do when I was most needed. We won and protected our people, and I will take that over a loss any day."

"Same." Kei nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Mitsurugi. And… Thanks again, Shirogane-kun. For going after me and helping me calm down." Chizuru gives me a small bow.

"Hey, don't do that. I mean, it's not like I don't understand. Well, I prolly don't really understand what you felt when you saw the Warriors, but I'm just glad we're all alive and well."

"I also should thank you Miki-san, for covering me when I panicked." Mikoto gave Tama a small bow, which made her blush nervously.

"Don't say that. I also needed to be rescued by Shirogane-san and the Instructor."

"We all had it rough." Kei said as she patted Tama's head.

"Squad, attention!" The Instructor's sudden shout brought an end to our usual banter as we all stood tense, hands at the seams.

"Good evening, Sergeant." Captain Isumi saluted us, her crimson eyes with the usual air of calmness. "And welcome back, Cadets." She gave us a nod with a small smile.

"Greetings, Captain. Did you need something from us?" The Instructor asked.

"Yes, I come with orders from the Professor. You're to go report to her office right away, the Cadets are to assemble in the sim room and resume their training schedule."

Hey Sensei, don't you think this is a tad too much? I know the XM3's test is right around the corner but…

"Is that so? But the Cadets have barely just returned from their first official mission, and without me they have no operator."

"Do not worry, Suzumiya is already back at the sim room awaiting them. Those are the orders from the Professor, if you have a complain, you're free to discuss it with her in person." Captain, that's so cruel. You should know Sensei won't back down from this.

The Instructor sighs then shakes her head. Turning around with downcast eyes, she folds her arms before speaking.

"Squad, you heard the orders. Go get your suits from your Fubukis and then go continue your training. I'll try to go to the sim room as soon as I'm finished. Don't forget your last test is nearing, but don't push yourselves needlessly. Well, I'll be going."

"Salute!" Chizuru as usual orders and after the gesture we go our way.

"She said Suzumiya… Do you think Akane-san is going to be our operator?" Mikoto asked.

"No, I think it should be her older sister. Akane is a pilot not an operator after all." Chizuru answers.

"This is such a pain… I wanted to eat something." Kei complained, eyes closed.

"It is what it is. Let us do our best this evening too." Meiya said with her usual confidence.

They're trying to not let it show, but they're all still bogged down by the fight. I think this is Sensei's way of kicking them into shape, to let them know that sometimes all you get is a few hours of rest. Sigh… Can't say I agree, but can't say I disagree. Whatever, let's do what we can.

We go to the hangar, and after waiting a few minutes until our Fubukis were docked, we got our suits and marched to the changing rooms.

The Instructor didn't let us talk about the mission on the way here, so they couldn't unpack anything they might be holding in. Things got worse for them when we tuned into the radio and a conference was on the air. Hearing Yuuhi's voice again surprisingly didn't make my head hurt for some reason, but that isn't the problem here.

She announced that a BETA attack was repelled, though in a very minimalist fashion. She again insisted that the people beyond the 2nd Defense Line should reallocate somewhere else for their own safety. I felt a punch to my gut hearing it, I didn't knew this was gonna happen. Did this happen before and Sensei didn't tell me?

The damage was quite high, according to the news, and we lost a lot of valuable men, both pilots and infantry. Some of the few settlements that were there also suffered some damage, and there was some discussion on where the supplies and money of the repairs should come from.

Being UN, we don't really have a say in it, and we should shut up about it.

The news obviously worsened the mood of the girls. I do wonder why they're taking this way harder than in my past loops. Well, they weren't okay at all, but even after the coup they weren't this bad. Though… From this scattered memories, I think that after the Instructor died they were really shaken, and I have no idea how they were after that since I ran away. Meiya in particular was obviously enraged at the journalists badmouthing Yuuhi for her praise to the UN and for wasting time discussing where the funds had to come from. Chizuru was clearly uncomfortable while her father was speaking.

The three Guards were spent, and also grimaced during the news. Takamura looked just tired, but the pickles didn't seem to be able to keep their hands quiet. Shion was, and still is, quite pale. I was sure they were going to bombard me with questions, but they looked like a cat in front of a barking dog and said no word to me.

…Speaking of words, what was up with Hikami? I can't ignore what she said, it was part of the Swordbreakers' battle shout during that memory. The other two were also looking at me firmly, as if expecting something. How did he know them? Hikami remained smiling faintly at me the whole time, speaking in a friendly but very polite manner. Did you believe I'm him? Or were you threatening me, letting me know you truly know who Takeru Shirogane is?

Uuh… Between this dreams, the BETA invasion, and all the people related to him that are near me, I don't know how any of this will turn out.

"Takeru?"

"Hmm? What is it, Meiya?" I had slowed down my pace and was walking behind the group. Meiya also slowed down and came to my side.

"You looked troubled, is something on your mind?"

"Thanks for worrying but I'm good. I was just lost in thought as usual."

"…May I ask what was on your mind?" I know that glint, that way to hold my gaze. She isn't taking a no for an answer.

"About all that happened. It's all kind of sinking in." In more ways than one.

"I see. I don't blame you, with the news of the western invasion my heart was also struck quite hard in addition to all we went through." Meiya nods, but then returns my gaze without the solemnity in her eyes. "But, well, it is good to see you're better. You had us on edge last night, though it was our own folly what made you faint in the first place."

"Hey, don't start again. We all had it rough and we all need some time, okay?"

"Yes, that is true. We all do need some rest. Oh, right." Her eyes sprung open, one could almost see the light bulb shining atop her ponytail. "Takeru, do you think you could tell us of your first encounter with the BETA? You look more composed than any of us, and I think the other three also should at least hear you out. What do you think?"

"What do I… Are you sure they need it?"

"Yes. I believe that knowing that you too were overwhelmed would help them a bit. Experience and knowledge is what we're lacking the most right now, and you have had a previous encounter with them. I know it's against regulations, but do you think you could do it?"

Right, even if we already fought the BETA we're still Cadets. Rules are rules, and we can't talk about classified matters until we get commissioned. But I can just ask Sensei to cover me or something.

"If they want to, I can tell them. But only if they want, no forcing them to hear it."

"Of course. Then… Everybody, could you listen for a moment?" Meiya addressed the rest, who were just walking without doing conversation. "I asked Takeru and he's willing to tell us of his first encounter, would any of you like to hear it?"

Chizuru wasn't as surprised as the others. Tama's eyes dodged mine better than how I dodged homework before, Mikoto started playing with her hair and Kei showed her shock was her eyes squinted and she also looked to the ground.

"Um… Is it alright to tell us?" Tama asked with some shaking lurking in her voice.

"If you want, I can."

"Then… How… How was it, Shirogane-san? Did you have to fight then too?"

"First, Ayamine, Mikoto, do you also want to hear it?"

"Yes." Kei nodded, looking up despite the fog clouding her eyes.

"…I also want to know." With Mikoto's agreement, I cleared my throat as I remembered what I had told Meiya and Chizuru back in the island.

As we walked slowly, with me minding my tone in case we ran into someone else, I also remembered that voice I had heard that night. A promise under the moon. Maybe I could try speaking about it with the 00 Unit to see if it sparks a change in her.

"I can't imagine how scary it must be to fight them in a tank." Mikoto's face was full of wrinkles. She does not like excessively scary stuff.

"…Special-kun, did… did that thing of getting someone killed happen that day?"

"Yeah, I had to shot down a squadmate to… well, spare her the torture of the BETA. If I had been faster, she wouldn't have had to do what she did." Kei softly bites her lower lip as we reach the changing room.

"So… If you have to take something from this, is that it doesn't matter if you fuck up sometimes, if you have to run away from time to time. No battlefield is the same and a lot of unexpected shit can happen. While I couldn't save my squadmates back then, I tried to do my best from then on. While you're alive and well, you can keep on fighting to save as many as you can, even if things… don't go as you want them to."

"…Is that why you couldn't continue training? Your whole squad… your whole base…"

"Don't feel bad about it, Tama. Those are the casualties of war, they… end up happening if you stay for too long in the battlefield. That's why we train, to put a swift end to this chaos. And you all already took that first step, isn't that right?" I give them a small smile, trying to at least cheer them up a bit.

"That is true." Chizuru nods. "Now we need to earn our commission. I know none of us is in top form, but let's do our best in the training." We all give a nod and we enter our respective changing rooms.

Once I suited up and waited for them, we all went to the sim room. A slender figure was waiting for us near the entrance.

"Oh, good evening. I'm Haruka Suzumiya, I'll be your operator for tonight." With her usual sweetness, Haruka gave us a bow.

We all introduced ourselves, giving her a salute.

"Well, I was told you had to start Level A. I don't know how you usually do this, so feel free to divide in whichever groups you're comfortable with. Pod One to Three are team A, and Four to Six are team B. I'll begin preparing the settings, so please don't take too long to decide." Wearing her usual smile, she turned around and made her way to the operator's console.

"…She looks nothing like Akane-san. She's so polite and well mannered." Mikoto stared at her, with clear surprise.

"Just because they're sisters doesn't mean their identical, you know?" Chizuru said, a giggle escaping her lips. "Well then, how should we do this training?"

"You have to go with Ayamine, let's not break that custom." Both of them sent a bothered glare my way. Sorry, I do need every little detail to get your mind off things.

"Shirogane-san, you know they don't like that."

"Come on Tama, we should stick to our regime or the Instructor will get mad when she comes back." Tama and Mikoto lowered their eyes, fearing NotMarimo-chan's wrath.

"Well, in that case, how about Sakaki, Yoroi and Ayamine, and Me, Tamase and Takeru? It is not so different to our usual formations." Our blue samurai proposed, sending a gaze my way.

"Meiya-san, we don't really have to go with the usual right? Me, Takeru and Miki-san have not yet fought together. We could give that a go." Mikoto countered.

"Ahem… As the Squad Leader, I believe I should have the last word. Me, Tamase and Shirogane will be on Team A, with Mitsurugi, Yoroi and Ayamine on Team B."

"Wow, Squad Leader. Try to not hog Special-kun so obviously."

"Um… Guys, can we actually discuss our synergies and stuff?"

"Then Takeru, how would you form the teams?" Meiya stared at me, like the rest, unblinking.

"Let's see… I think Mikoto has a point. And you could help Sakaki and Ayamine so that they start cooperating a bit. I also would like to be able to go on the offensive for once." The first mission of Level A is a raid one, and I want to practice my advances. I know I wasn't in top form, but I feel like my performance that night wasn't up to par. One little mistake, one second too late, and one or more of you would have died.

"…I see. Sakaki, what do you think?"

"Well… We've already spent enough time. Let's just go with that. No objections?" Nobody spoke up, and so we went towards our respective sim pods.

* * *

**Around an hour later…**

* * *

"Your dives were good, but remember to properly judge your distance. If you're too close, your swing won't connect." Meiya was giving Chizuru some pointers in CQC, after all she did promise to help her train in that.

I had forgotten just how stacked Level A is. In particular, I forgot the last movement test used simulated missiles, to mimic the Laser's limiting our fly range. I almost got shot down there.

"That was harsher than I thought…"

"How are you holding, Mikoto?" She lets out a sigh as she stretches.

"Alright. Didn't expect the BETA Alarm to start booming in the middle of the run."

"Hauu… That was… so hard. I couldn't do it…"

"Come on, Tama. You almost got to the finish line." Tama looks at us with eyes similar to those of a kitty left under the rain.

"But… I tried and still fell behind."

"We did more than enough today. After all that happened, I don't blame you for freaking out when the BETA alarm rang out. Take it easy, Tama. Tomorrow we'll do it better!"

"Yes… It's just frustrating. I really tried to fly as well as I can. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"Hey Tama, you're no burden. You have your strong and weak points, like everyone does." I told her seriously, and unexpectedly Tama also returned a serious look.

"That's not enough. Next time… Next time something might happen to you, or the Instructor might not be there, or something just might go wrong. I don't want to just tag along, I want to… I want to save people with my hands, just like you said before." Despite how her voice sounded like a broken swing hanging from a tree, her eyes showed a hint of the fierce surface pilot Tama used to be in my past loop. "I know people will die, I know things won't always go right… That's why I want to be better, to make the most out of this. I want to make a difference, I want to be able to save people. Don't tell me not to worry, instead tell me what I'm doing wrong please. Shirogane-san, be honest with me. What did you think of my flying run?"

"…Up until the BETA Alarm, you get an eight. Some of your moves weren't as fluid as they should have been. Getting out of your own maneuvers isn't a joke, Tama. But you still held yourself quite well, all things considered."

I cross my arms, take a pause, swallow a bit and continue to talk.

"After the alarm, you lost your cool. You tried to repeatedly avoid the missiles by diving down, and that made it harder for you to actually regain your altitude once you lost the advantage of height, since you just kept diving. Remember that I told you to use the Mid-Air Spin Dash for cases like this. The missiles target our main computer or our Jump Units, so by spinning your TSF you can make the missiles 'track' the spinning and they end up exploding against each other in the long run, if you have the range. You just need to know when to gauge to go into full boost to make the missile's seeker lose you, or to learn to time your cancels and following boosts so that you turn around so fast that the missiles can't track your position anymore, or to make them lose fuel until they drop cold. It's all in the practice, and with the XM3 you have all the tools to mold your own way of dodging with the cancels and combos. That's why I said tomorrow you'll get better, and if you're still not happy with your clearing time you can keep challenging this level until you are."

"And would you help me train if I get stuck? I really have a hard time timing the cancels and all."

"Of course. We want the same thing, Tama. You can save people. And if I can help you get better, all you need to do is ask. Same for you, Mikoto. This training is crucial, so if you want we can focus on this tomorrow."

"That would be really helpful, I did manage to clear the level but… I also feel like I could improve a lot. Let's do our best together, Miki-san!"

"Yes, let's!"

"See Tama? You don't have to worry so much, you're not alone. You don't have to shoulder the burden on… your own?"

Wait… What if…

"Takeru? What is it?" Mikoto came a bit closer and peeked at me.

"N-Nothing, I just… kind of realized something, that's all. Anyways, Tama we're here with you so let's try to round up each other's skills in this last levels. I know you can do it, and you will become someone who can make a difference and save people with your sniping skills. And if you're ever scared or doubtful, just scream your fears away!"

"Takeru, what are you saying? How would screaming help her?"

"Look Mikoto, screaming is… cathartic? I mean, there's a reason why people scream to hype or pump themselves up. It's one of those psychic tricks to force you to do something hard, to break out of the lock of fear. Screaming is always useful."

Like when you lose to a Boss when it was just a little away from dying, or when you fail a test for literally one stupid question, or when your samurai girlfriend decides to drag you against your will to a dojo in the middle of the mountains to practice Kendo day in and day out because you complimented one of your guests in a meeting and she then made a flirty comment at you in front of said blue samurai girlfriend.

"_Achoo!_"

"Mitsurugi? Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?" Kei asked.

"I'm fine. It seems some dust got in my nose." Meiya said, slowly rubbing her nose.

…Yeah, dust.

"I think you said something like that during the mission." Tama said, bringing a finger to her chin. "Something about screaming 'Fwhoo!'? At the time I was really scared, so screaming like that kind of just forced me to do something. I can't really explain it well."

"Yes, I forgot the actual term for that, but you just gotta brave through it. Better fail now than on the field. And if you need help, I'm here for you all."

"Yes, I'll do my best to improve. Thanks a lot for everything, Takeru-san." Tama said with a smile, unaware of what she just said. She called me by my name, how she used to in my previous loops.

"…Miki-san, did you just call Takeru by his name?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tama's eyes became two little white dots as a question mark sprouted above her head.

"Miki-san, who is him?" Mikoto pointed at me. Tama tilted her head as the confusion spread.

"Why are you asking me who Takeru-san is?"

"You just called him Takeru again. Didn't knew you could be so bold too, Miki-san!"

"Huh? Eh? W-Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Come on, you two. It's no big deal. If Tama wants to call me like that, what's the problem?"

"I can call you Takeru-san?" Look Tama, you don't need to use the poor kitty eyes on me, okay?

"I don't see why that's a problem. I've been calling you Tama since the start."

"I see. Alright… Let's do our best from now on, Takeru-san." Seeing her back to her usual cheerful face, even if that's only on the surface, is a good thing.

"Hey, everybody! Guess what! Miki-san just called Takeru by his name. And he gave her a nice and long speech too!" Mikoto, you son of a bitch! …Wait, daughter in this case.

"Huh… And what was this speech about, Shirogane-kun?" I had forgotten about the way I used to get scolded by Chizuru in the past, the snakes are once more sprouting from her ponytails, directing their fangs menacingly at me.

"Ahem… It was about the flying run. Tama had some trouble with it, so I gave her some honest advice."

"And I suppose you wouldn't mind sharing that advice with us, Takeru?" Thank God she can't take me to the mountain right now.

I try to repeat the advice I gave to Tama to the rest, it does seem like they all had some trouble. It's understandable, I also had it hard during my very first try on this run.

"Special-kun, you're some kind of tactical encyclopedia."

"Hey, I just trained a lot."

"That was truly helpful advice. I still don't know why you call the Post-Stall Maneuver a Mid-Air Spin Dash though." You always have to complain about the names I give to stuff, don't you Chizuru? "We should all retry this run tomorrow."

"Yes, we should all try to improve our maneuvering. Even if we never manage to catch up to Takeru's skill, we still have much to improve." Meiya said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Squad, are you done with your discussion? Do you feel well enough to attempt the next exercise?" The Instructor asked.

"Instructor, I think we all won't perform up to skill right now." Chizuru said, taking one step forward. "I believe we already have enough to ponder and reflect with today's training. However, if it's expected we continue, we shall do so."

"Huh… Well, I was given some leeway to let you leave. And it's already past 1930 hours, so we'll leave it here for tonight. Go get your dinner and rest well. You earned it. Dismissed!"

We salute her, but she doesn't immediately turn around as usual.

"Shirogane, the Professor ordered for you to go to her office before going back to your cell. Repeat your orders!"

"I shall go meet the Professor before returning to my cell!"

"Good. Don't forget to go grab your rations, though. See you all tomorrow morning." And now she does turn around and leaves.

"Special-kun, you in trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. Considering my punishment is almost over, maybe I have to go fill some papers or something." That may not be a lie actually.

"Well, in any case, let's go get changed. We all need our dinner." We all nod at Chizuru's words and made our way out of the sim room, thanking Haruka before leaving for her help today.

We spoke about the fly run a bit more, with the other three voicing their opinion and how they performed it as we went to the changing rooms. Last time they never tried to learn directly from me and instead chose to sharpen their skills on their own, since they wanted to beat me. Maybe this time they'll get better with me watching over their last stretch of training with the XM3. If only they had agreed to use the consoles back then… Sigh…

Getting out after going back to my fatigues, I saw Meiya waiting outside.

"Wow, you got changed fast."

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk with you Takeru. In private. Do you mind if I tag along the way?"

"I mean, what about your dinner?"

"Well… Bearing this face will get me a nice plate of food regardless of the hour." The sourness in her words couldn't be hidden. "So, can I go with you?"

Sigh… I know you'll insist, and if I refuse too strongly you might get paranoid again. I don't have any reason to refuse, even if I know you'll ask about Tsukuyomi-san.

"I don't mind. If you want to follow, you're free to do so. Well, let's go." And with Meiya by my side, I started making my way to the Food Storage.

"Your advice was truly helpful. I still can't quite grasp the timings and movements you do, but it is a nice challenge, to try and surpass your time."

"Just don't get too down when you fail at it." I retort in a faked cheeky tone, and Meiya returns a confident smile.

"I wonder about that. One of these days I'll finally best you in a one on one fight. Don't think I'll show you mercy the next time we fight, Takeru. I'll have you kiss the ground."

"Hoho, that's ominous. Well, do your best. But, you know? It's really good Tama managed to speak up. I was really worried she would try to bottle up the pain and act cheerful to hide how she was feeling."

"Yes, I agree. She doesn't have much confidence, so I was concerned on how she'll act from now on. Seems my worries were unnecessary. Tamase is stronger than we think, I'm sure she'll improve much from this."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

We take a turn and walk in silence for a while as a few people walked in from the opposite direction. Once they were away, and seeing that no one else was close by, I spoke up.

"So… What did you want to talk in private?"

"Well… First, allow me to thank you for your words to the old lady, for your actions during the fight and for defending Ayamine from the insults. I didn't knew how you would… react to their words. Seeing you rise up for her before coming back was a relief for sure."

I don't get it. I know some people called her father a traitor for focusing on evacuating civilians instead of supporting the UN, and that caused a huge lose in both personnel and equipment for the UN Forces stationed at Korea, but nobody was this harsh to her last loop. Maybe it's because of the stronger nationalist feeling?

In fact, if my memory isn't wrong on this one, Sagiri defended his actions, and many in the IJA did so too. It was one of the things that soured relations with the UN in the past worlds. But if I learned anything about this world is that everything seems to be way worse for some reason, so I didn't want to say something that might end up either getting suspicions on me, getting me in trouble with some of the more 'fanatics' in here, hurting Kei's feelings, or any combination of them.

"Say Meiya, can you tell me why they said that?"

"Huh? You… You do not know? Of Ayamine's parents?"

Plural.

Meaning, both were involved. Kei's mother was… a nurse back in my world, if my memory is right. She was never mentioned in this world. This… This is like with Chizuru. Another difference to the list, huh.

"No, I never heard of them. Well, maybe I did but then I forgot." Necessary bullshit is necessary, after all.

"I see. Well… I think I shouldn't say it. If you do not know, and if Ayamine does not wish to tell you, it is for the best for you not to know." The non-interference policy strikes again. "We're close to our commissioning, and we may end up in different squads so let's not dwell on such matters. Just know that I am thankful from the bottom of my heart for all you did yesterday."

"Well, if you say so." Convincing Meiya to speak would be harder than getting Kasumi to get decent in F-Mega, so let's cease and desist on that frontline. "It was surprising to see them insult the UN like that though. Despite us being Japanese as well, they didn't care at all."

"Yes, it was shocking to be honest. You were unconscious, but we kept hearing people talking behind our backs there." Meiya frowns as her gaze slightly drops. "They complained that you had to receive treatment, that we 'eclipsed' the other squad during the last assault, and of course they hurled insults too. Takeru, I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"I… I treated you like that, didn't I? I may not have insulted you like them, but my attitude must have been insulting as it could be. Forgive me."

"Come on, we left that behind a long time ago. We're friends now, right?"

"Friends?" Her eyes squinted in a downwards arc, showing displeasure at the word.

"S-Sorry, I mean… like, we're on good terms?" She then pouted slightly, narrowing her eyes even more.

"Of course we are. Sorry, I just… Well, we're fellows. That's the word you should be using, Takeru." She folded her arms and scolded me with her glare.

"Okay? Anyways, we're fellows so you don't have to keep apologizing."

"Alright, I was just feeling down after seeing them mirror my actions towards you. I was unable to convince them to stop their foolishness, no matter what I said."

"Wait, you're telling me they also insulted you?" That is a new one.

"No, of course they didn't. That's what makes this all the more painful." Meiya's gaze wanders away as her shoulders slightly drop. "You see, when I confronted them, some said they weren't directing their insults at me, but at the other traitors that were in the UN. Many of them actually called me Lady as well. I'm sure you… must have noticed it as well." Sinking like an anchor, her voice and gaze. I don't like it.

"About you looking exactly like the Shogun?"

"Yes, some of them did stop, but they did so 'obeying' the orders of the Shogun. That only made me feel worse."

"Because they confused you?"

"Yes, they didn't reflect on their actions with my words. I could have said possibly anything and they would still have stopped. Actually, a mere gaze might have been enough. They desisted because they obeyed a relative of the Shogun, not because of me. The ones that apologized to me were the same. They didn't hear my voice, they didn't see me. And I feel like I did something wrong then. I used a power I should not possess. I am but a vassal, to impersonate a member of the Koubuin House… even if it was a misunderstanding on their part…"

"You're taking this a bit too strongly Meiya. You did nothing wrong, you just defended your squadmates. You never intended to impersonate the Shogun or anyone. And anyways, don't you have that sword rightfully? You know, doesn't that give you a certain status?"

"This isn't about that, I am still not a samurai after all, I have yet to earn the right to wield that blade in public." She folded her arms quite tightly, as the scowl grew more intense, now looking more feral. "It is not only wrong to have used my resemblance to Her Highness like that, but it is also frustrating. They didn't hear me, I couldn't even talk with them. They made me feel as if… as if I didn't exist. I know I shouldn't complain about it, but it is most shocking to not be able to get people to listen to you." She started walking a bit slower, after letting some air out she continued. "It also made me feel left out. Everyone else was getting badmouthed, except me. I also took offense, but it was clear they weren't aiming their insults at me. And yet, 'I' didn't do anything, it was my face what sent them away. Meiya Mitsurugi didn't do a thing for her squadmates those days, and she couldn't show her IJA fellows their wrongs, they didn't even notice she was there to begin with."

"Hey Meiya." She looks at me, the usual shine dull and faint. "You did what you could. And even if you didn't get insulted, you stood up for your squadmates. Even if they mistook who you are, the fact that you tried to confront them is enough. Isn't that the same thing I did?"

"Yes, but they saw me not for who I am, but for who they thought I was. I feel like I should have been able to bridge their misconceptions about the UN, but my words didn't reach them."

"Then, now that you know this, try a different approach next time. Make it clear who you are and speak your mind freely, without picking a fight like I did. I'm sure you will reach their hearts, Meiya. You should be more steadfast in your resolve."

"…I should be more steadfast? Yes… Yes, that is true. I cannot be so easily discouraged. Wise words indeed. You truly never cease to amaze me, Takeru." No, those were your words. Of course they'll cheer you up. "But… May I ask you something?" She stopped walking, staring straight at me as she tightened her hands into fists, with a slight quivering as if she were preparing to slash at me.

"What is it?" It's weird to see her this tense, what's she gonna ask now?

"Takeru, when you see me…. What do you see?"

My classmate. Someone who lived with me, who changed what I thought was normal. Someone who helped me attain love, even indirectly, in the other world.  
My squadmate. The one who taught me what sacrifice truly means, the one who helped me the most at first to toughen up. The pillar I always relied on when things got harsh. My guiding light.  
And my wife. The woman I loved, that I spent two years with, sharing little joys in this same halls.  
No matter 'who' you are, 'you' are vital to me. I frankly don't see how could I be who I am without meeting you at some point.

…In that way, was Yuuhi that for him too? Just like how Meiya is someone who's always by my side, was Yuuhi someone who was always by his side?

Well… Introspection can wait. But I also can't be honest here. And… it's kind of hard enduring her firm gaze.

"…The only thing I could see is you." She drops her gaze a bit, her hand start fumbling with her pockets.

"I mean… Do you see 'Meiya Mitsurugi'? Or… Or do you see someone who resembles the Shogun?"

"Aren't you both?"

"Well… Yes, that is true. But what I'm trying to say is… The way you act around me, it feels as if you didn't care. But you must have noticed at some point, and you… might have thought I was related to the Shogun. I am not, just to clarify." Yes, I know. You don't have a sister and all that bullshit. "And yet, your attitude never really changed much, not even when I pushed you away. And, well, you do know I possess that blade and what it means. So…"

"You're asking me whether I'm nice with you because of you, or because you're a noble?"

"…Yes, that would be it."

"You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"Wha… Why do you say such a thing?" Now Meiya, no need to look like a puppy that was kicked hard.

"You're Meiya. You're not the Shogun and I don't care if you're a noble. Regardless of your standing, you're someone I like a lot. And I like you because of how you are, not because you look like Her Highness. Your straightforwardness, your way of talking, the funny faces you make when you don't understand some jokes, all of it is part of you, and I can only see the stubborn girl who pushed herself to run with me that night when I see you, not the Shogun. You're Meiya first to me, you're my… fellow."

Had to stop myself there, this almost ends up in a confession. Goddammit Meiya, stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes!

"It's not like I didn't notice how similar you are to the Shogun, but you're someone else. And I always assumed you were just similar, there is no way the Shogun would be in a UN base disguised as a Cadet. And anyways, your hair color is different. So at least I don't see you as anything but who you showed yourself to be."

"…Truly? You truly… have not been giving me special treatment?"

"No. I mean, I always wanted to fit in, that's why I always try to be nice. I used to be quite a jerk before, I'll have you know."

"I see… S-So, I'm Meiya to you. I see." She slowly smiled, the clouds leaving her face. "Thanks, Takeru. It is most comforting knowing you've truly been honest this whole time."

"I mean, I was just being myself. I told you manners are not my thing, I'm lucky you weren't offended by my usual attitude."

"Well, let's say I prefer your blunt honesty to the faked respect I'm so used to receive. I'm relieved I finally asked you that."

We resume our walk, now getting closer to the Food Storage.

"Though, I'm still surprised they were so harsh to us."

"Well, the UN is seen as just another army of America. That's why they were so harsh, seeing Japanese people serving the UN, being so highly praised by the Boss of the Base must have struck a wrong nerve."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hikami and the other two were not like that though. The same for the guys of the Saber Squad." They also came to salute us just before the Instructor shoved the food into my hands.

I can't believe that orange haired girl was the Captain's sister. That's why she seemed familiar, the dangerous glint in her eye was the same. I wonder if she also likes the killer juice?

"The most experienced surface pilots might have collaborated during the darkest years of the war here. That's why they know the UN isn't full of Americans, like I used to think as well. By the way Takeru, do you know Cpt. Hikami?"

"Hmm? No, I don't. Didn't I tell you on the way here I didn't recognize any of them?" She really did not let up the questions about Saki-san and why I let her grab my arm.

"Well… Oh, we're here."

She's right, the Food Storage is just a few meters away.

"Let me go get my food real quick." I pick up my pace and enter the room.

After handing my ID Card as usual and waiting for a little while, the clerk comes back with a small plastic bag of D Rank Rations. Just two more days… Man, it seems like yesterday was the first day of my punishment. Maybe I can finally get a rest in this world after the XM3's test. Giving my thanks to the clerk, I exit the room and return to Meiya's side as we now made our way to the elevator on B5F.

"So, you wanted to ask something about Cpt. Hikami?" Meiya nods, folding her arms.

"Indeed. She was quite interested in hearing things about you when we first met her. The other two also were very keen on listening, but… I don't know how to put it but Hikami felt different. Maybe it was because of her manner of speech, she was too polite and proper. She didn't feel like a soldier." She then faces me and takes a small pause before continuing. "And then, there's the matter of our last talk with her. Her words were too weird. Specific, one might say. The phrases she used to describe their situation didn't feel natural at all. You seemed to also notice it. Takeru, what do you think of that?"

"…That she either likes weird poetry or she was trying to convey some sort of message." I don't think I can lie to Meiya, and I honestly don't know what to think about this yet. Hikami is another person I never met before.

"What kind of message?"

"No idea. You think it was directed at me?"

"Yes, going by the glances she was taking at you. I think… she might know who you actually were before you left." And you might be right. Just that the one she knows isn't exactly me.

"…If she did, then she could have said something. Maybe we weren't in good terms?"

She used their words, but I don't know who she is. Saki did know him, so chances are the other two also know him. But while I do wish to know more, I don't know who I want to involve myself with. If people that were involved in the murder of those children were to approach me, I wouldn't know they were and I also wouldn't know their intentions. And I don't want to be near them, I want nothing to do with that darkness.

"Well, that may be so. But… Do you not wish to confirm it? What she knows of you?"

"If she didn't say anything, I see no reason to pressure her."

"But it's your life, Takeru. Do you not wish to know?"

"…Some things are best left forgotten, Meiya."

"…Takeru." Meiya stopped walking, I also stopped and turned around, looking at her. She took a few seconds before speaking up. "Do you have any reasons to not wish to remember your past? If you do, could you maybe tell me about them?"

Just what did they told you about him? I want to speak freely with you, but not knowing how much she knows isn't giving me much options. One wrong step and Yuuhi comes after my head.

"Look Meiya, I just feel like… I might not have been a nice person in the past. And I don't want to be like that. That's why I think I may be better off not remembering it."

"But how do you know that? Have you remembered something? Or is that something someone else told you?"

I don't want to tell you. She wouldn't believe me anyways. And… And if she defended the act… If she tried to justify the murder of the kids…

"It's just a feeling on the back of my head. I feel like there's something I'm better off leaving behind in my past. That's all." I turn around and continue walking.

After a short while, Meiya walks up to my side once more but she didn't speak up.

"…I'm not angry at you or anything, Meiya. I just think it's best to let that be."

"I see. Then, can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"What do you think of the Royal Guard?"

Shit, that's a tough one. What do I think of the Royal Guard?

I mean, for real, what do I think about them? I only interacted with Tsukuyomi-san and the Three Idiots, and that blue Takemikazuchi with the railgun too even if I don't remember a thing about it. I saw them as a tad too prideful, but admirably dedicated group of elites. Takamura and the pickles don't seem to be bad people, and I can understand why the Tsukuyomis acted the way they did during the CCSE now.

But then, there's those memories.

"I frankly don't know. On one side, I admire how dedicated they are to their mission, how selfless and resolute they can be. But I also… felt in my own flesh parts of their other side. I mean, you also saw how Mion was during the CCSE, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi was quite brutal during our bout and there's… something that just feels off. I don't think badly of them, but I don't fully trust them either."

Meiya said nothing. We descended some stairs and kept walking, but she remained quiet. Only the sound of out footsteps resonating through the hallways, I can't bring myself to look at her. I dread seeing a frown, a gaze of disgust once more on her face. The thought alone is enough to bring a sting into my neck.

"…You must think I'm a traitor, right?"

"…No, you must have your reasons."

And again, silence.

We descended to B5F, and she still said nothing.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company Meiya. I think you should go get your dinner before the PX closes down. See you tomorrow." I pick up my pace, leaving Meiya behind without waiting for an answer.

I guess this is on me for being honest instead of lying. Someone smarter might have tried to get the pieces in the right place, to stack the deck in his favor. I just can't do that, not to her.

"Wait, Takeru."

I stop but don't turn around. What is it now? More negativity again?

"What's up?"

"May I ask another question?"

"…Sure, why not?" I turn around, she was folding her arms like always as she returned my gaze.

"What do you think of the Shogun?"

"…I don't really have an opinion on Her Highness."

"Have you not heard anything about her? Despite the time you have spent here?"

"I mean that I don't know enough. But if I had to say something… I don't hate her or anything. I just don't know enough." I know this Yuuhi might be fundamentally different to the one I knew in the last loop. While I harbor no hatred for her, if she was involved in those murders…

"So you have no opinion? But if you had to choose one, would you stay here or would you go back to America?"

So she's testing my loyalty. It would be easy to lie. Just like when she asked me back at the very beginning if I could die or not for someone else. I could just say I want to stay here, and in a way that is what I'm aiming to do.

…But it might not be what I want to do.

I am willing to never be able to go back to the other world if it ensures it's safety. I am willing to fight for Sensei and the UN. But I don't want to pass as him. And if the Shogunate wants him back, I won't agree. I have to deal with them, but I don't want to be him. This is a mess. But, regardless of what I end up doing about this…

"I would stay here. Even if I'm not seen as who I used to be, even if the Empire sees me as a traitor, this is where I feel at home."

"…Say, Takeru." Meiya took a few steps towards me, looking slightly troubled. "If… If your past is such a burden to you, couldn't you… try to start anew?"

"Start anew?"

"Yes. If you do not have anything against the Royal Guard, if you do not wish to leave, couldn't you begin from scratch here? Even if you end up remembering parts of your past, or if people that knew you before approached you, couldn't you just be clear and send them away if you disliked them? Just like how you said I am me, you have proved to me you're a good person. So, what's stopping you from simply beginning a new life here?"

"I mean… That's what I've been doing from the start."

"I didn't mean it like that." Meiya purses her lips, placing her hands on her waist. "What I meant was, you don't have to… remain as a foreigner. You could try to regain your Japanese citizenship, and try to begin again here, with your fellows. Even if you ended up learning of your past, you don't have to go back to it. You can simply move forward with the people you want to be with. I mean, you don't have to force yourself to remember painful things, but you shouldn't let that get in the way. At the very least, you could try to learn of your family and a bit of your life here."

Beginning anew, huh. Was this something you were told to say? But, I could just leave it as it's now, saying I just lost every other memory. Well, I'll have to go talk with Sensei. But… I would like to be able to be here as a Japanese citizen instead of an outcast, if I can help it.

"Thanks Meiya, I'll give it some thought. It's not like I'm rejecting my roots or anything. I just… think something really bad happened, and I'm not sure if I want to remember that."

"That is fine. You do not have to force yourself. Your fellows will always be by your side, Takeru. I'm sure someone like you would be more than welcome to stay here." She said with a big, honest smile. She isn't lying and doesn't seem like she was told to say this. "In any case, I think you shouldn't let that bog you down. Like you said, it's in the past. You're a different person now."

"Yes, that's right. I'm different. Well, I'll be going. Thanks Meiya, good night."

"Yes, goodnight. Ah… Could I… ask you one last question?" Suddenly, her eyes got mired by clouds once more.

"What is it?"

"When I woke you up today, you were mumbling something in your sleep. It… sounded like someone's name. Did you have a nightmare, perhaps?"

"…No, it was just a weird dream. Don't worry about it."

"I see. Well, I won't hold you anymore. Good night, Takeru."

"Yes, night Meiya." I turn around and start walking towards the elevator.

She heard me saying Sumika's name. Well, I'll find a way to explain that somehow. Though… I wonder about that whole starting anew thing.

I would like to live in peace, but I don't think I'll be able to ignore the people that will come after me, wanting to make me take his place.

I reach the elevator and swipe my ID Card on the reader. Once the doors open, I press the button and make it start to go it's way down to Sensei's floor.


	46. Pawns, Victims and Sacrifices

**A/N: You can think of this as Infodump: The Chapter. A lot of nothing happens as it's mostly sharing of intel, and after Takeru's POV there's a colossal flashback like in Ch. 35, so those who don't like them can just stop after the first POV. Warning: At this point I'm desensitized towards it after revising it for so long, but there is a dark scene in the flashbacks. I don't know if I went too far or if it isn't as strong as I think it is. Just a heads up, that's all. Bash me all you like in a PM or in the reviews if you find it inappropriate.**

**Zuoriel**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Pawns, Victims and Sacrifices**

* * *

_December 10th, 08:09 PM._  
_(B19F. Yokohama Base.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

I get out of the elevator and start walking towards Sensei's office.

There's just so many things to talk about I don't know where to start. How did the relief efforts go in the end? Was the coup avoided? What of this western invasion? I also need to tell her of this dreams and of my talk with Tsukuyomi-san. Maybe I should also mention my theory about the trees to her? I wonder what… Hm?

The sound of echoing footsteps in the distance reaches my ears. The shape I see coming towards me is one I didn't expect to see. Rushing straight at me, she grabbed into my arm like a metal drawn to a magnet.

"H-Hey… Good evening, Sumika." I pat 00's head, but as usual she doesn't-

"Takeru-chan."

"Huh? Sumika, did you just-"

"Takeru-chan… Takeru-chan…" She keeps repeating my name as if on a loop. I stand there, petting her head. She isn't freaking out, what happened here?

"Sigh… Good evening, Takeru-san."

"Oh, hey Kasumi. Say, what's up with Sumika?"

"I don't know." Kasumi comes closer slowly, staring at Sumika. "She was acting as usual when she suddenly got up and dashed out of the room just a moment ago. Is she… saying your name?"

"Yeah, no idea why. She didn't progress at all these days?"

"No, she remained like she was being." Kasumi moves her bunny ears and tries to talk to Sumika, but she doesn't acknowledge her. "Sigh… Takeru-san, how are you? You lost the headband… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Even if the headband broke, I didn't have any surge of painful memories… mostly."

"I see. You should go see the Professor, I'll take Sumika-san to her room. Come on, Sumika-san." We slowly pulled Sumika away from my arm, and then Kasumi tried to take her to the brain room.

I walked by since 00 tried to grab me again, I petted her head again and for some reason she calmed down, she stopped saying my name and returned to the usual blank, silent state. I waved at them when they went into the creepy hallway as Kasumi smiled at me while guiding Sumika by the hand. I wonder what's up with that… Well, if she's recognizing me, that's a good start. I knock on the door of Sensei's office and wait.

"Enter." The sound of the door being unlocked rings and I step into the room.

"Good evening, Sensei." She spun in her chair to face me, the eye bags were way bigger now.

"Good evening, Shirogane. Take a seat, we need to talk." I quickly got to my usual sofa, and waited for her to finish drinking some coffee. "Well, first things first, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. No nausea, no dizziness."

"I see, that's good. Did you see anything after you lost the headband?"

"Yeah, I had a few dreams with… some troubling things in them. Nothing as bad as last time, but still…" It isn't nice. I already saw enough on my nightmares of the world post-Babylon.

"But you didn't have a surge of painful memories like before and you don't feel weak like after the mock battle."

"Yes, that." She nods acknowledging my words and leans forward.

"Shirogane, Marimo told me the Royal Guard approached you a few times. What did they tell you?"

"A few times? I only spoke with Tsukuyomi-san once, though."

"Hm? Didn't Marimo tell you? The 1st Lt. went to check up on you at night, while you were asleep."

"Huh?! I heard nothing of that."

"Well, doesn't matter. What did she want with you? I suppose she didn't doubt your identity?"

"No, she didn't. She wanted to see how I was. But well… She insisted on looking into the databases to check on my past, to bring light into my situation. She said she could help me learn who I was if I wanted."

_"…And what did you say?"_

"I accepted. And… I also asked her about the Swordbreakers and his life."

"You did what?! Shirogane… I didn't think you had the guts." She smiles devilishly at me. "What made you do that? Didn't you always say that was too dangerous? That you didn't want anything to do with him? I mean, that's walking straight into the wolf's jaws, you know."

"I saw some… I dunno how to say it, conflicting things in my dreams."

"I see." Still smiling, she entwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the desk. "What did you see?"

I take a deep breath and tell her of the memory of his little self.

"…So you're telling me he was adopted into the Koubuin House?" Her eyes sharp as a hawk's, Sensei gazed at me.

"Yes, I was just as surprised. But I was… well, shocked to say the least at the feelings he had then. I really… I think that until that point we were mostly the same, with me just being more of a spoiled brat due to my world's situation." I was always fighting with Sumika and the rest, I wasn't so considerate and nice. Which makes his change all the more contradictory, what caused that kind boy to turn into that thing I saw during the mock battle?

"Of course. That does bring a question. An interesting one at that."

"What it is?"

"Should we start calling you Takeru Koubuin?" She said with a smile as she went to make herself more coffee.

"Don't even joke about that. Imagine the mess we'll get into if anyone hears that." Seriously, how can she joke around with this stuff? Well, I guess that's just how she always is in every world.

"But it's a legitimate concern. He was adopted into the nobility, you are passing as him, and yet in his records he's still registered as Takeru Shirogane. Don't you think that's weird?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"You didn't think of that?" She shrugged as she sat down again. I don't like that look you're giving me, Sensei. "Well, you had a lot going on in the last twenty four hours, I'll let that pass. So, in summary, you revealed to them you possess some knowledge of his past and they agreed to hand you some data about this world's you in due time, this proves they truly believe you're their Shirogane. I don't object to what you did, it was a decent way to play your part in our deal. However, considering you knew he was adopted into the Shogun's House, maybe you should have been more careful."

"…You're saying that because someone might have been listening in our conversation or because I should have kept quiet?" Her eyes wander away, with that somber, cold glint like a bored animal after getting it's fill of a hunt.

"Well… While someone might have been listening, I don't think the Royal Guard would make such a mistake when approaching you. I did say I don't object to it, but that being said, you're in danger Shirogane."

The words sent a shiver up my spine. The warning Sumika gave me…

"…What do you mean, exactly? Is it because a 'member' of the Koubuin House is serving in the UN? Is that seen as treason here?"

"No, not exactly. It's good to see you're taking this world's situation into account, but that's not what I was talking about. You could be seen as an influential piece, Shirogane. You're the stepbrother of the Shogun. In a way, you're closer to her than Mitsurugi, since you're officially family to Her Purpleness. Your presence here… while it might not be enough to accuse you of treason, it might tip the scale of the Shogun's standing. Her stepbrother, thought to be dead, is now serving in Alt. IV's HQ while she gives us much support. Some people might take that as the Shogun engaging in carnal relations with the UN."

"Is that a legit term?" First the comfort corporals, now this carnal relations… Was the world always like this?

"Yes, a degrading one. With all the support she's given us… Don't you think some people might think she's selling herself to the UN?"

…Oh shit. This argument… This view… Is what made Sagiri kill Chizuru's dad last time.

"I'm not saying this will happen, much less that I'll let it happen." Sensei says in a slightly louder tone, looking at me in the eye. "I'm just saying it since you seemed to not have fully understood your position here thanks to that. This is a vital piece of intel, and I think it was good that you didn't push the Guard away. If they started thinking I had you here as a political hostage too, they might have gotten against us after all. The other possibility of danger for you is someone thinking you're being used as leverage to bend the Shogun to the UN's will. Someone might end up coming to 'release' you from the UN's grasp if we don't manage this situation tactfully." She says as she relaxes her posture, drinking more coffee.

With the feelings and everything else, that little fact didn't sink in. I still don't see me as his replacement, so I didn't even think that was related to me. But, right now, I'm the one and only Takeru Shirogane in this world. I may be seen as Yuuhi's stepbrother.

"Now, don't you start panicking." Sensei brought a hand to her chin, smiling faintly. "Let's see the good side of this. You managed to stay calm despite being face to face with the 1st Lieutenant. That means visual stimulus didn't force you to remember anything at your current levels of G-Radiation. We now know of his relation to the Shogun. It will be difficult to keep you here, but now that I know of this I can try to deal with Her Purpleness a bit more tactfully. And while I also need to keep you away from certain eyes, having you here might work in our favor. I doubt the members of the HC would want to antagonize us if they ever know the Shogun sent her stepbrother to me."

"Are you sure of the last part? What about the political mess?"

"Shirogane, it's all in how you present something. You have an idea, and thousands of ways of delivering it. We just need to find the right time, place and words to reveal your standing in this world. Of course, you're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Narrowing her eyes at me, like a snake about to pounce on it's prey, she spoke with frozen words.

"I told you already. I'm not running away. I mean… I don't really have to replace him, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can't I… start anew here? I mean, we can simply say I just can't remember anything else, then you can propose to the Shogun to hide me and my identity under Alt. IV as a member of the Valkyries. We can't let my presence here spark a political conflict, I told you that's the one thing we can't repeat. Oh right, how were the rescue efforts seen?"

"Not badly. The presence of the Royal Guard was highlighted, as we discussed before, so we only played 'a secondary role'. We got our thanks and some people are seeing us in a better light thanks to that. I can't count the amount of emails of gratitude I received for this 'favor'." Sensei brings a hand to her head, ruffling her hair. "Don't worry, your squad's efforts weren't in vain. The people were also very thankful, some of them were interviewed by the media and they only had good words for all of you. At the least, the third accident won't happen because of this."

I breath a sigh of relief, leaning back into the sofa. I open my bag of rations and bring one of the bars of concentrated proteins and start biting into it. But… I can't clean the sudden heaviness on my shoulders.

"Sensei, do you really think my presence here can cause that much trouble?"

"Yes, I do. You should know some people will stop at nothing to make Alt. IV fail. Even more so now that we're about to show our results."

"…You're right. What do you think we should do?" She drops her gaze, tightens her grip on the mug and leans back into her seat.

"We don't have enough time, and we also don't know if you will have any other surge of memories now that you're back here, where there's a lot of G-Radiation."

"…What do you mean, we don't have time? What happened?" It's rare to see her so distressed, just like the day she sent the papers of her equations flying at me.

"You remember we're going to have the XM3's testing in a few days, right?" I nod. "Well, originally, a retinue from the Shogunate was going to attend the event. But this afternoon I received an update, and I think you just told me why this happened. The Shogun herself is coming here for the event."

"…The Shogun? Yuuhi… is coming to the base?!" Sensei nodded, spinning in her chair slowly.

"Yes, now that you told me of what you talked with the Guard and of who he was, I think it's obvious why she's coming. She wants to see you, and probably take you with her. By force, if necessary. Or maybe she wants to clarify your standing here. I doubt she likes having both you and Mitsurugi as 'hostages' here." That is true, but what if…

"…Do you think she may doubt my identity?"

"No, I'm convinced she doesn't. So, we don't have time. After our talk, I want you to go into the machine one last time. We have to at least halt your absorption now that we don't have the headband anymore, so that at least you don't see any more of those dark memories. If you didn't see them these days, you must assimilate them when you're in an area with concentrated G-Radiation. Basically, here. So, we need all the data we can get to enhance the medicine until we can stabilize your self here."

Ugh… Going back in there… But if that makes me able to stop that darkness…

"Alright, got it. By the way, I also have another thing to mention."

"Hm? What is it?" I tell her of Hikami and Saki, and of what they told me and the rest. "Huh… So some people saw him as a savior, huh… This is interesting, you don't talk like that about a child murderer."

"You think they doubt me?" Sensei raises a hand, swaying it as if trying to send a fly away.

"If they do, we can't do anything about it. They're small fries, we have bigger problems here. Though, it means he wasn't always a cold blooded murderer, he did save people at some point. He was this world's you after all." I guess… we do have some common points, even if our lives and ideas ended up being different. "Well, can you tell me how you saw the fight with the BETA? This didn't happen in the other worlds?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You never told me anything unless it was directly related to Alt. IV, so I don't know if this happened and you didn't tell me, or if this is an event unique to this world."

"I see. Are there any important events coming in the following days?" Sensei asked, once more entwining her fingers.

"I don't know, I ran away today last time. And I spent a week or so there, and when I came back you had finished the 00 Unit but couldn't get it to become human, and you didn't tell me much. I only know my squad was put in the Valkyries and they were doing mock battles with them. During my first loops I have no idea what you were up to these days, but a lot of nothing happened until the Christmas night where we were told Alt. IV was scrapped. So, originally, nothing important on the surface, but probably you were running against the clock to get something out to prevent Alt. V from happening." Sensei nods slowly, drifting her gaze into her laptop's screen.

"I see. By the way, we lost another two Valkyries during the western invasion." Huh? We… But… "I sent them with the railgun and their Takemikazuchis to prove their strength and help the Empire like you said we should during the rescue efforts, and while they played a vital role in holding off the BETA at the frontlines, we lost Takahara and Asakura. Did they die in the other worlds too?"

"…Wait, die? Wait a second, some Valkyries were hospitalized in the other loops. I never met Takahara and Asakura here so I don't really know for sure who died or was hurt, but at least one member of Akane's squad should have gotten hospitalized, and Tsukiji did die, Kashiwagi mentioned it to me once."

"So you're saying this world has it worse, huh?"

"I mean… Oh right, what happened to Eiko-san? I never asked you, with everything that's been happening."

"She died too. Internal damage was too severe to keep her alive for more than a few days. Her organs failed, there was nothing we could do."

My gaze moves to the floor as the boulders on my shoulders get heavier and heavier. I know this isn't the same world but, what the hell? All of them…

"Shirogane, it is what it is. We don't have the-"

"Luxury of grieving the dead, I know. Mourning is something we don't have time for, I know. Just let me feel like shit for a sec, okay? I don't want to keep this stuff inside." I close my eyes and bite my lips strongly. Fuck this… If I had been paying more attention, Eiko-san wouldn't have died. Then, maybe Takahara and Asakura wouldn't have had to die as well. Sigh… This is just… "So… How bad was the invasion?"

Sensei then shows me some images on her laptop, with the advance and countermeasures we deployed across the shores and in the land until the BETA were suppressed.

"They had their work cut out for them, I'm amazed we had only moderate casualties this time around, considering their numbers. But if they attack again soon, we won't be able to hold them off."

"Don't we have some countermeasures for that? What about culling operations?"

"I told you before, right? The last operation in Korea went really badly for us, remember?" Oh right, the men from the Royal House that forced some troops to keep marching. "COSEAN and the TUF also have their hands full, but before discussing that I want you to tell me what you saw there. Did the BETA act as they usually did?"

"Hm? Yeah? I mean… The Destroyers turned around a few times, giving chase after us. That's the only thing that struck me as weird."

"I see. You don't think two random herds breaking off and going their separate way is weird?" Sensei held her chin and then remained silent, as if she were edging me to answer.

"I do think that was done by the Superior, but I don't know why that happened. For all we know, the BETA might be more aggressive in this world too."

"Hmm… Well, we should wait until the 00 Unit is stable before we jump to conclusions. So, regarding our defenses, we had just repelled a sizable herd not so long ago. Usually, the majority of the BETA remain on the surface near groups of water, so we can rush in and shave their numbers to keep them from advancing, but this time the BETA came from the Hives as well. As always, we underestimated their numbers. That's why both invasions went like this. I believe both the UN and the Empire are re-evaluating the defense lines and the amount of troops stationed at the frontlines, but once we start Alt. IV this will be a problem of the past."

"I really hope the BETA don't attack again in the meantime." Sadogashima will be a tough obstacle by itself, I don't want to think what would happen if more BETA from Cheorwon come towards here while we're in the middle of the mission.

"Now, let me tell you of some serious matters concerning our developments here." She straightened her posture, grabbed some folders and passed them to me. "Chief Yoroi came after the invasion was repelled. As you can see in the papers, the Shogun wants to make a new Gekishin block."

"You mean… like the Shin Gekishin I was piloting?"

"Yes, exactly. She sees this as a nice way to get some international recognition for the Empire. I received some calls today and I struck some nice deals. First, we're going to change some of our Gekishins to the Shin Block. Basing them on your TSF, we're going to actually change their internals and outer frame, not just their sensors, radars and Jump Units. Our flights that will take part in the XM3's test will be using this Gekishins. The Super Gekishin Plan will be authorized under Prominence's portfolio as a joint project between the UN's Japanese Branch, the Militar R&D Section of the Ministry of Defense and Boening if the data they see is good enough for them."

"Boening? The Americans are involved in this too?" Sensei smiles widely, evilly.

"Yes, the Shogun wanted to keep this deal between the UN and the Shogunate, but a fast offer of Boening came today asking for the international licensing rights. Since we do have trouble procuring our TSFs here, we could use some help in the production, and the Empire also needs the funds. That's not all though. Someone from Boening also contacted me today, asking if I was interested in doing a similar project for the Eagle line. I had already informed the Shogun of the F-15's parts we had made, so she sent Yoroi to ask me whether I was interested in making a Super Kagerou Plan as well. I moved some strings and got some more people indebted to us thanks to this."

"So… We have more support now? But won't this deals with the Americans worsen our-"

"Shirogane, this time we're not the ones bowing to them. They are the ones that wish to get our help. We can present it like that, and it should appease the majority of the people. Basically, we managed to snatch three projects to us, and all the funds and personnel that comes with that."

"Wait, three? But it's just both Super plans?"

"Didn't I explain it well enough? See, we will be making an official version of your modified Gekishin, that will be officially called the F-4JS Super Gekishin or Super Phantom overseas, and release it as Block 215."

I check the pages with the data, the amount of zeroes here is astounding. The African Union seems to be really interested in this, as well as East Germany, according to this bids.

"Keep in mind this are just the preliminary bids. If you dominate the tests as I think you will, you can bet more of them will be dropping the wads of cash to be the firsts to get their hands on a few of them. Then, we're also making an official version of the first modified Kagerou you piloted."

Sensei points to the second folder, that I open and check up as she talks. This time, the list of preliminary bids is a page long. The Eagle is the best 2nd Gen TSF after all.

"The Super Kagerou Plan is based on the F-15J, which is a modified F-15C. What we're aiming to do here is what we originally planned for the parts, but on a larger scale thanks to the funds from the UN we'll receive if the plan is accepted. We'll be making an affordable upgrade for all the F-15C variants in use all around the world, this means our plans that started way back in October are bearing fruit just fine. The Boening staff is going to call it F-15CS Super Eagle probably, and here it should be the Super Kagerou. While it won't be as good as the Strike Eagle, it will be much cheaper, that was a serious problem for Boening since upgrading to the Strike was almost as expensive as buying a new TSF. And finally, we have the Shin Kagerou Project."

Sensei points to the last folder, with the data of our prototypes. These images…

"Both of them are ready to be tested. I still haven't told anyone of them, but I expect many to be greatly interested in them. I sent word to my supporters in America to see if they could have a meeting with Boening's lobbyists, to see if they would also be interested in partaking in this project alongside us. I heard some rumors they were making a new Eagle variant using the data that the XFJ Project produced, so I think this lines up nicely with our interests. If we get Boening on our side, we'll get someone who can exert some pressure on the American Senate to make them hand over the XG without as much bureaucracy in the way." Sensei said triumphantly, her violet diamonds shining as she smirked.

"Hmm? Getting them on our side? Does Boening not support Alt. IV?"

"No, they're Alt. V supporters."

"_What?!_ Then why are we making business with them? I mean, won't all this money go to the G-Bombs' production and the lobbying to stop Alt. IV?" Instead of being bothered by my shout, Sensei smiles as she leans back on her sofa.

"That's only if they don't get a piece of the cake, Shirogane. You see, Boening is in quite a dire situation. They've lost both bids for the 3rd Generation TSF testings, and America seems to be going to a more standardized usage of TSFs. This doesn't mean they stopped making TSFs, but they're more focused on making the Raptor widely available to their forces while also finishing the Lightning II for both their Army and Navy. At the same time they're also making G-Bombs. So, Boening lost their chance to make a dent in the 3rd Gen market, but that doesn't mean they're just going to sit idly by. They are the ones that have the rights of the F-4 and F-15, and they're the ones that made the engines for the Second. So, if we give them a hand and establish good relations with them… Don't you think it will be in their best interest to keep the business going?"

"You're saying… they'll start supporting Alt. IV? What about their convictions?"

"You know… If the situation demands, people always have a spare set of convictions in their pocket." She says, smirking as her eyes shone like those of a leopard. "If we can get them on our side, we and the Shogunate will receive their aid for the delivery of both Super models and the Shin Kagerou, while also giving us the staff that worked on the engines of the Shiranui Second to make it a reality faster than we thought. And after the test of the XM3, we will get the XG line and Lockweed's support as well."

"I just… Is it that simple? Doesn't America want to enforce Alt. V at all cost?" That's how it was in the future of my first loop. They didn't think of the collateral damage that could ensue so long as their lawn was left intact.

"Americans aren't all in agreement Shirogane. Just because the many VIPs wish to support the American plan doesn't mean others will let a nice business opportunity pass them by, especially when it's about the Alternative Plans. For them, this is a Win-Win situation. If we succeed, they would have established good relations with the ones that turned the tide of the war and their reputation will benefit from it. If we fail, they can just say they were making business with us to generate funds and continue supporting Alt. V as they were doing. It's all in our hands now. And we are not going to fail, right?"

"Of course not. But don't you think they could send a spy or something?"

"Yashiro can take care of that. So, let me put this in order. Your squad and all the flights from our base that will participate in the XM3's test run are going to be our demonstrators against the teams of the other forces. Your squad in particular, since you will use your proof-of-concept OS instead of the mass produced XM3 that all other craft will be using. Score a decisive, unquestionable victory and you will prove our superiority and worth to the UN, the Shogunate and the Americans. The success of these deals is in your squad's hands, Shirogane."

"I know. Some backroom deals also happened last loop, I think. But what about the BETA? You're still letting them loose right? With the Shogun here, is that safe anymore?" I don't want to know what would happen if people started to doubt our competence. Doesn't matter how good a victory we get in the test if in the end the same shit repeats itself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll have a way to cover that little slip, and you will be there to take care of the BETA. You leave the negotiations to me." I know to not ask when she gives me that cold side glance, she most be plotting something awful now. "Also, remember that this is for your own benefit. Prove to the UN the value of your inventions, and you can bet you'll get them interested in you. Once we gain momentum, we can keep the ball rolling more easily. We might just be able to make our own brand of the XG in the future if things go smoothly for us."

"I think that's a bit too much, but I know how important this is. That being said… How safe is it to give my name to them? I mean, me being Yuuhi's stepbrother here…"

"There's nothing we can do about that, and in the long run it might even benefit you. We can say the Shogun's House was deeply involved in these inventions, making the Japanese people see them more fondly. These will be 'the Koubuin's TSFs' so to say, I'm sure people will be proud of you if we announce your identity with the proper care." She seems relaxed enough, so I should trust her in this. If I am to stay here, I need to learn to deal with this kind of stuff.

"Got it. Don't worry, I'll make sure the tests go better than last time." Like hell I'll let the Instructor and the other pilots die so easily this time. I return her gaze and she smiles faintly.

"Good. Now… Yoroi also came with some other things to discuss." She sighed and again leaned forward, this time with her brows tensing downwards.

"Bad news?" Sensei nods.

"The Security Forces of both the Ministry of Defense and the Northern Force of the Royal Guard detected a few signals a few days ago near our oceanic borders. The signals were still in international waters, but they were way too close to frontiers. Shirogane, do you know what could this be?"

…Walken. It's the American forces that came to aids us during the coup. So they were trying to instigate a conflict… No, they're still trying to.

"I think they might be American forces. I don't really know much about the real reasons they were here, but I was on the Underground Control Room with you when the Undersecretary and Chief Yoroi came in, asking for us to authorize the American vessels to dock on our ports."

"And why were they here? Do you know?"

…Should I tell her of this? No, it's better if she knows ahead of time.

"Because… dissident IJA groups performed a coup d'etat on the government, seeking to restore the rightful entitlements to the Shogun. They… killed the Prime Minister and it's cabinet, and demanded the Shogun to acknowledge their actions as just." Sensei's eyes sharpened at my words, she signaled me to continue as she brought a hand to her face slowly. I tell her of what happened, up until a certain point.

"…And then you sent us Cadets to guard some ruins. And we found the Shogun there."

"The Shogun? Is that how you met her before?"

"Yes. I was tasked with her protection, but since she didn't have a suit to use, her condition… We had to stop to prevent her from start vomiting, and then we got surrounded. In the end, Meiya impersonated the Shogun and we tried to negotiate with the rebel forces, but an American pilot shot at the place where the negotiations were taking place before we could make a truce. Sagiri did say someone was trying to manipulate him, so I suppose that had to do with it. The American Commander was KIA, and we barely managed to escape thanks to Marimo-chan's and the Royal Guard's efforts."

"…I see. I can see why you were reluctant to speak of this. In this world, where the nationalist feeling is much stronger, this accident could happen with only a small spark, and it could have worse consequences. Even if we avoided it's origin in the past world, that doesn't mean we have avoided it altogether, especially now that we know who he was supposed to be. All the more reason to get us as much support as we can. Shirogane, I am sure the Shogun will try to have a talk with you, so let it show that you still don't know who you are, we can't risk getting the Shogun or some crazy loyalists against us now of all times."

"Of course, but what do I do if she wishes to tell me?"

"Well… If she asks for you to be transferred to the Guard, you'll reject that, right? I guess this is on your hands now. I suppose, if you leave now we can simply say that you were lending a hand here under the Shogun's orders."

Wait… Leave? Me, going with Yuuhi?

"Sensei, I told you I don't want to join the Royal Guard."

"Then there's your answer." You can't just shrug me off like that! "Think of a way to deliver it properly to Her Purpleness, so that she doesn't become our enemy. So long as no one knows who you're supposed to be, we're in the clear. We won't be able to run from this forever, but we have to tread carefully. I need some time to forge a valid explanation and getting some support to convince the right people. By the way… Do you know who the rebel leader was? If you do, we could keep him under surveillance or arrange… an unfortunate accident."

"…I'll tell you on one condition." She holds my gaze, gesturing me to speak. "Promise me you won't do anything to a certain someone related to that person."

"Is that important for Alt. IV?"

"It's important for me. Am I important for the plan?" I hold her gaze for a few seconds, enduring the silence.

"…Fine, I guess. I won't harm that person. Then, who's the rebel leader?" I can only try to trust her words. She's doing her part to stabilize me, and I can't deal with this alone.

"Naoya Sagiri, the Captain of the 1st Tactical Regiment of the IJA." Sensei narrows her eyes as she begins looking at nowhere.

"…Sagiri, huh. The man that's sending letters to Ayamine? Is she the one you don't want me to harm?"

"Yes. I was worried that you would kick her out of the squad or use her to threaten Sagiri. You are not going to do that, right Sensei?" I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I won't lay a finger on your girls. I win nothing by doing that. But… This won't be easy, I don't have a strong reach into the Capital." She begins to slowly spin in her chair, eyes closed.

She remains like that for a while, spinning and spinning. I finish my rations as I waited for her to speak up, and after another little while, eyes still closed, she addressed me.

"Shirogane, do you remember what happened during the coup?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't exactly know how it started, since I only got a report from Marimo-chan, but I can tell you all after that, I remember most of our movements since we left the base." She then starts typing something and then hands me her laptop, a map open on the screen.

I took my time remembering the data of our battles, where we were ambushed, the crucial point we had to break through, our final escape route, where we met the American troops, our route before meeting Yuuhi, and the base from where the planes came from. After I finished, Sensei scanned the map and made some coffee for both of us.

"…This isn't good. They took over Atsugi… If this happens in this world, they'll have more support than what they had for this mission. And I don't trust the Americans, that bit of one of them shooting during the negotiations is more than enough data to show their true intentions. Shirogane, how many Raptors were deployed here?"

"How many? I don't really know. I think there were four when we first encountered American Forces, then there was Major Walken's Battalion. They had many Raptors, but I didn't really count them. I was made a ball of fear and nerves back then." Just remembering that is enough to make me feel as if I had just taken a cold shower again.

"…Walken, huh. I can try to investigate his group. Do you remember his full name? Or his Battalion's callsign?"

"Yes, I do. He was called Alfred Walken, and his callsign was Hunter 1. I don't remember the full name of the Battalion though, just that they were the Hunters."

"That's good enough. I'll see what I can do. Then… Asking to reinforce the UN bases might rub them the wrong way, asking for more troops also will… Shirogane, we were allowed to deploy our troops, going by your story. How did that happen?"

"A provisional government was made, I think. They asked us to collaborate in suppressing the rebels." She again closes her eyes, letting some audible sighs this time.

"I see. Well, at the very least, we need to have the Shogun have a suit at hand somehow so that her condition isn't an issue if the same events happen. We need to make her not want to assault us too. Sigh… It just had to be someone in the Capital…" Sensei leaned back and crossed her arms, grimacing in frustration.

"Sensei, is keeping an eye on Sagiri too bothersome? I mean… I know we can't just warn the Shogun of a coup that hasn't happened, but isn't there some way to keep my presence here from being noticed?"

"You're not the only problem, Shirogane. If their main goal is to restore the rightful order to the Empire, their first goal would be the government again, so something else might spark this rebellion. There's also a whatever party is the one moving the string behind the curtains, in that case Sagiri is just their pawn and they might have others ready to take his place. I don't have good relations with the current administration, and I also don't have the kind of support in Tokyo I would need to investigate Sagiri and his connections. I can't ask Yoroi this time, he might sympathize with them and might take this the wrong way. I don't need them thinking I'm on the American's side. All we can do is deal with your identity as best as we can and lend a hand if anything comes up. You don't worry about it, leave this to me."

"…You're going to try to off him, aren't you?" Her gaze blank, she simply remained looking at he ceiling, now resting her face on one of her palms.

"…I don't think Sagiri is the type to be intimidated by threats, going by what little I know off the top of my head. Being the Captain of the 1st Regiment, I don't think we could have a peaceful talk either. And using Ayamine against him would only invigorate his fighting spirit even more. If we have to fight, we have to do it when our victory is assured, putting ourselves beyond the possibility of defeat. But simply sending an assassin or a saboteur is not enough, the Americans or someone else might use that against us to spark a conflict. So, since we need to test against who we're going against, I guess we don't have to kill him, but his fighting spirit. Or his reputation." Sensei smirked, with a glow in her eyes like when she suddenly thought of a good idea.

"Reputation?"

"Yes, his reputation. Who would follow a traitor? Nobody. If Sagiri is the one who will start the coup d'etat, then by diminishing and dirtying his image we can undermine his message. That way, other groups of soldiers won't rise up with him and the people won't support him, even if they agree with his wish of restoring the power to the Shogun. Then, if I can at least have him being watched from afar, I might notice if he's the mastermind or if he's just a piece."

"Do you really think you can ruin his image so easily?"

"That is something easy to do. Heheheh… He was engaged to a minor after all."

"Sensei! You said that-"

"That I wouldn't harm or kick out Ayamine." Frowning, she said with the sting of a belt. "You really need to stop being so soft, Shirogane. Ayamine is used to being badmouthed anyways, what's a few more insults if it prevents the coup from happening or worsening from how it was in your past experience?"

"…Now that you mention it, I don't know why everybody treats Kei so badly. What's up with that? Is it because her father tried to evacuate the civilians again?"

Sensei raised one brow, bringing a finger to her chin. Then, she returned to her blank expression and held my gaze for a while. W-What did I say? Is she still testing me?

"…Evacuating civilians. That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he did. In my past loops, I learned that Kei's father was sent to collaborate with the Continental Force of the IJA in a mission in Gwangju, but he prioritized rescuing civilians instead of following the plan. That caused huge losses for the UN, and he was held in a trial accused of desertion and treason to humanity, found guilty and executed. Did something go differently in this world?"

"Well, he was held in trial and executed. But the reasons… are completely different. What about her mother?"

"Her mother was a normal nurse back in my world. Kei didn't talk about her when I married her in this one, never. Was she involved in the Gwangju mission?"

"No, she was… Do you know of the terrorist attack of the '97?"

"T-Terrorist… attack?"

"Shirogane?"

The images come back. The second dream, the one where… I close my eyes and take a few breaths, trying to clean the strange taste in my mouth.

"…Did you remember something from his life? Or did something happen to you personally about terrorists?"

"No… I saw a second dream while I was at Komoro Base. I was going to ask the Instructor later about Kei's situation, but I didn't expect it to be related to that…"

"And why didn't you tell me of this until now? You weren't planning on keeping it a secret, were you?" Again with the sting and a frown.

"No, I wanted to ask you in detail after our talk was done. It was a short but shocking nightmare."

"Anyways, why would you ask Marimo when you can talk with me?" She sighed, shaking her head. "I have access to confidential data, but it isn't a nice story. Do you want to know?"

"Yes. I mean, if it's big deal I think I should know. Meiya was really surprised when I asked her. Do you think you can use this accident to taint Sagiri's reputation?"

"Yes, I do. Everybody has a shadow, a blank point. Even if I don't use his engagement to Ayamine when she was still a minor, I'm sure there is plenty of dirt I can use on him. Well… This is not how I saw my evening going." After typing something in her laptop, she got up and then went to make herself another cup of coffee.

"Shouldn't you eat something with that? Drinking so much coffee can't be good for your health."

"Shut up. I need to stay awake as much as I can, otherwise things won't get done."

"Sigh… Just please take care of yourself, Sensei."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that. Well… Let's talk about the terrorist attack first, so that you can tell me about your dream too. And, for the record, I'm not letting you in on what I'll do with Sagiri. You just worry about the XM3's test for now."

"Then, why are you going to tell me of this?" She smiles devilishly, chuckling a bit as she sits down.

"So that you get used to being in the undercurrents of this world. Even if you don't replace him, people will see you as him. You can bet someone will try to use his past on you if they can profit from it."

Stopping for a second to drink some coffee, she then looked straight at me with the eyes of a hawk, her words returning an edge in me, like when an animal sees fire in a forest.

"There's no reason to not use dirty press on our enemies, because they won't hold back on us. Remember that Shirogane, you have many invisible enemies now. Enemies that won't hesitate to label you as a child murderer publicly to bring harm to you."

"That… doesn't mean that we have to step down to their level."

"Then celebrate your idealism as you get executed for crimes you didn't commit. Or as Sagiri rallies the IJA against us. Let me tell you one last thing. Politics are actually another form of war, just that we use words instead of bullets. The deadlier your words, the bigger the damage. We're at war Shirogane. Don't forget that." She then shifted her attention to her laptop, typing very fast on it.

"Sigh… I know. I just… I guess I'm still naive at heart." I hunch over, letting my arms rest in my knees.

"Don't get so bent out of shape. Just try to get used to it. Now, about Ayamine's mother…"

* * *

_August 16th, 1997. Around 7 PM._  
_(Ayamine Residence.)_  
**[Kaede Ayamine]**

* * *

**Ring! Ring!**

"Kei-chan, could you go pick up the phone?"

"Going!" Kei got up from her sofa by the TV and went to pick up the phone.

The news drone on and on with the same things over and over. No one seems to understand we can't just insult the foreigners for every little thing. Sigh…

"M-Mother! Father is on the phone!" Kei's jubilant voice reached my ears, discharging an elated jolt through my body. Shukaku very rarely gets to call us.

I move the pots out of the fire and go towards the phone, where Kei was happily chatting with her father.

"Y-Yes, I'm doing good in school. N-No! I'm not dating anyone… A-And, how are you, Father? Is everything alright? …Oh, I see. Be careful, please. …Yes, I miss you too."

Look how happy she is, it's been so long since Kei's eyes showed so much sunshine. Well, Shukaku is her idol after all. No matter how far apart they are, she's still Daddy's little girl.

"Oh, Mother's here. I'll give her the receiver now. Yes, I love you too Father." Kei passes me the receiver, and goes back to the kitchen to give us some space.

"Shukaku? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm right here. Kaede, how's everything?" His voice was tired, like a balloon that was popped and had no more air in it.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, things have not been going our way as of late, but we're still holding strong." His voice, a bit raspy and faint, made me clench the receiver tightly. "Don't worry, we've got the situation under control." I know he can't tell me, but you can's lie to me like that Shukaku.

"Alright, I won't ask anymore. We're alright here, despite Kei-chan insisting on wanting to enlist this year after her birthday. Did she tell you?"

"Ahaha, it was the first thing she asked me. Kei is still the same firm yet insecure girl as always. How's work been?"

We chatted along, sharing little tidbits of our routines. He always had to be away due to his position from time to time. I never thought he would have to be so far away, I did know he was part of in the army when we married but this BETAs have turned our life upside down for so long.

I can endure it somehow, despite the nights where I hug my pillow to fill the hollowness that is his absence, but Kei-chan has grown while barely being able to be with him. She really needs him by her side, I do too but she needs his father more than I need him here. I have no complains about our lifestyle, Shuu's salary is more than enough for us to live comfortably. I still work to show Kei-chan that one must never grow too complacent but even so… More than the money, she needs his gaze on her, his words of advice, maybe a scolding from time to time. These interactions, that little, fleeting time… I cannot replace that for her, and I know I can't just ask him to call more frequently, I know full well what his mission means. But as a mother…

"Shukaku, when do you think you'll get your next break?" I heard him drawing a deep breath and then he let the silence hanging for a while.

"…Maybe in February. I'll get two weeks it seems, so we'll have enough time to be together." Something echoed in his voice. Something ominous. Maybe he's coming back… because the BETA are taking over Korea? The news did say the armies had to retreat from the border between both Koreas not so long ago… Shukaku…

"W-Will you really be alright? How is Naoya doing?"

"Naoya is as fiery as always, you won't find a more dedicated soldier than him. And don't worry about me, I will come back." Don't you dare to lie to me. You're again forcing yourself to sound brave. "So, you better make lots of chawanmushi for me when I arrive."

"Shuu, you can't live only on chawanmushi…" I can't believe him, he still sounds like a little kid from time to time. Here I am, worried to death, and he asks me to make him chawanmushi… Hehehe, that's the man I fell in love with for sure.

"Come on, now. Humor me a bit. You know I miss your homemade cooking a lot."

"It's not that… Kei-chan is just like you, if I don't keep an eye on her she'll just eat yakisoba every day. It's endearing seeing her resemble you so much, but you both need to have more varied diets." It's a blessing he's in the army, otherwise he would live on chawanmushi just like Kei-chan would live on yakisoba.

"So Kei is still doing that… Sniff… It's good to hear she's alright."

"…Shuu?" W-What was that? Shukaku almost never lets his feelings out. For him to be moved so much…

"F-Forgive me, some dust entered my eyes, is all." You're not fooling me, dear husband.

"Shuu, it's alright to show me how you truly feel. I'm your wife, you know? What happened?"

I hear his muffled sobs, a few failed attempts to calm himself with deep breaths, and him letting the thick, heavy air out before he speaks up again.

"We lost some good men. A few very close to me." He pauses briefly again. "I knew both Fukuha brothers very well, did basic with the older one. I like to think we were good friends despite the difference in rank. I just received the news that… their father died of a heart attack a few days after the documents were delivered to them." He takes another deep breath, I remain silent until he continues. "I knew the older one had his son serving in the IJA, but I couldn't track him down. I wanted to give him the news myself. If I only had acted less rashly… This wouldn't-"

"Shuu, don't punish yourself. You did all you could, darling. You're still fighting for them, aren't you? When you come back, you can go speak with their family if you want. But please don't be so sad, Shuu. These things… will keep happening after all."

"I know. But… I still failed again. I failed to my subordinates. Now, how many more children will have to grow without their father's gaze? How many wives and mothers will be left with nothing more than a scrap of paper in memory of their loved ones? Thinking that one day that might be me… I just…"

I just don't know what to tell him. I can't imagine how great the burden on his shoulders and heart is… It's hard enough that I'm alone here, since both my and Shuu's parents died not so long ago of old age. Hearing him like this makes my heart shrink, doing his best not to cry, repressing his sobs, I feel so useless right now. What kind of wife cannot offer some consolation to her husband?

"Shuu… Even if you couldn't save them, you can still… fight on, carrying their memories with you. You're not fighting only for yourself, you're all doing such a great effort. I don't think it's a bad thing that you can still show such grief over your men, on the contrary it shows how much you truly care about them. So please Shuu, I won't tell you to not be sad… Just promise me you won't do anything to 'make it up to them', you have to live on. For their memory, and to save the ones that are still alive. And to live yourself. Don't ever forget that me and Kei are proud of you for all you had to sacrifice until now. I know it's not much… But I love you, Shukaku. So please, live. Live and come home. Please…" I couldn't stop a few tears and sobs to taint my words. He's the one that needs comfort and yet…

"Sniff… Sorry, Kaede. For making you worry like this when we can only talk so few times."

"Don't apologize, I'm sure you have more on your shoulders than me. Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes, thanks. Kaede, I will live. I will come back to you, so please don't cry again. That was not my intention, I don't want to make you feel even worse."

"Don't be foolish, you need someone to talk to. I know a General can't show weakness in front of it's men, but you're also human Shuu. And if I can somehow help you, don't you dare to keep things from me." It's all I can do… All I can do is hear you out, lend you my ear. I can't go to fight with you, I have to stay with Kei-chan. So please don't take that from me, Shuu.

"…Always so considerate. Thanks Kaede, for everything you're enduring. But, well, can you tell me how Kei's been doing?" He tried to sound cheerful again. I'm sure he needs a few good news, hopefully this can give him some strength.

"Of course, though it'll take some time since she's such an active girl."

"Don't worry, I have all the time in the world right now." He's as worried as her as she is about him. It's a shame they can't share some more time together.

Well, I'm sure they'll get to enjoy themselves once he comes back in February. Maybe if he can stay here again he can take some more leave time to be with her. Well, I'm here too and it's not like we're going anywhere. We will always be right besides you, Kei-chan. So, please make sure to come back home Shukaku. Please…

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._  
_(Osaka. Tamase Residence.)_  
**[Chisaki Tamase]**

* * *

The sound of wooden swords clashing reached my ears. I opened the doorway of the little room we used to spar, and within it I saw Miki sweating strongly while her teacher was as fresh as when they started. Eyes half open, mouth wide as she gasped for air, her hands twitching as she tried to not let the sword go. Suppressing the fire that threatened to come out of me, I slowly enter the room.

"Sensei, it is time for dinner. Today's training has finished." I say, bowing to him. The man goes to place his wooden blade against a wall and leaves without a word. He gave me one last glance before leaving, a small shadow in his eyes. His eyes, readying their katanas, along the tension on his mouth and brows made his feelings all the more obvious.

"Hauu…" Miki dropped to the floor, breathing deeply as sweat drops rained down her forehead.

"Miki, how are you feeling? Do your arms hurt?" I go near her, crouching and petting her head slowly.

"Yes… I'm sorry, I just can't get better…" She slowly rubs her hands together, her voice a small, timid whisper. As if she were scared someone was going to scold her again.

"Don't be like that. You're doing just fine, you're still great with a bow after all." I smile gently at her, but she remains on her gaze on the floor with petals of doubts dancing in her eyes.

"B-But I can't shoot that well when people come to watch." Her eyes avoid mine as she wipes the sweat off her face. She is right, it's a shame she got my nervousness… To think she'd miss the target and hit one of the gardeners on the head last time...

"Miki, don't be so down. You're doing just fine. Papa will be happy to hear how much you've progressed. Come on, you need a shower before eating." I help her get up and we leave the small room with small steps, arms linked.

"…You're not disappointed, Mom?" She asks in a small, quivering voice while digging her gaze to the floor.

"Of course not. I could never shoot a bow like you or even try to swing a sword. You're doing fine, Miki. Remember that the Tamase family is first and foremost a family of archers. Don't force yourself to try to excel with a sword if it's not in you." I pat her head, she finally looks up, no more petals in her eyes.

"R-Really? You're not upset?"

"Sigh… How could I ever be upset with you, when you're doing such a great effort every day? Miki, stop being so down. Nobody is getting angry at you."

"…Sensei is." And again her gaze digs itself to the floor. I feel a brief shiver on her frame, a cloud resting on top of her.

Sigh… I know I cannot confront, since I'm of common birth, but oh, how would I like to go and slap those dastards. The Tamase focus on honing their skill with a bow, why do the Royal Guard insist so much on having Miki learn Kendo? I cannot stand seeing her like this, Miki has so many good points, she's so considerate, so tender and hardworking. But no, they have to force her to do what she does worst and judge her as if that was the only thing that mattered. How much I despise that side of our nobles. I ruffle her hair, then grab her chin and make her look at me, I clash my smile against those creaking, cloudy eyes of hers.

"You just focus on getting better day by day, little by little. Miki, I am proud of how hard you work despite everything, so please do not be so sad. After dinner, could you help me tend to the garden?" She finally gives me a small smile

"Yes, I'll help!" It's good to know she also inherited my love for flowers. I wonder if there's anything else a peasant like me can teach her… Sigh… If only I were better at something…

Miki goes into the bathroom and I return to the dining room and start setting up the table, checking that the food is ready. I hear the front door being opened and Sensei giving his greetings to my husband. Shortly after Genjousai and Sensei enter the room, the former still in his gray Guard uniform.

"Welcome home, Genjousai-sama." As much as I want to greet him as usual, with Sensei here too I have to keep my manners.

"I'm back, Chisaki. How was everything today?" He sounds troubled, angry and tired. His long mustache is not in his usual style. For him to not fix it… Today must have been a terribly busy day for him.

"Fine as always. Dinner is almost ready, please just wait a moment." He gives me an exhausted smile and sits down, and after him Sensei sits too. He must be waiting until Sensei leaves to tell me, so it must be something about the Guard that he does not agree with.

As Genjousai and Sensei were talking as I finished dinner, Miki came into the room. And with a giant smile, she went to her father's side.

"Welcome home, Papa!"

"Ooh, Tama! Papa is back!" She gives her a hug, his mustache rubbing on her cheeks. Gen, you're a Tama too. It is so cute to see him be like this. He was always very affectionate but never did I think he would be such a doting father. He and Miki support each other very nicely. Their interactions together serve to give both of them the relief they need. Sigh… Both of them forget I want hugs too.

"How was work today?"

"It was tiring, my Tama. We had to negotiate a lot with the people from the Congress… I read so many papers today I feel like my eyes are going to dry up and fly away from my face…" He makes a funny face, letting a huge sigh out.

"Huh? Y-You should rest some more, Papa. What if you faint one day?" Gen, stop scaring her. I know Miki does look funny when you tell her scary stories, but please don't tease her so much.

"Thanks for worrying so much! You're making Papa cry." Miki goes and gives him head pats to calm his sad act. Hehehe, you two really are cute together. Well, this is almost done. "Well Tama, how has your training been?" Miki freezes as she was about to sit down.

"Awhawha… W-Well, I've b-been doing my best." Her tone grew weak, small. I'm not looking right now, but I can tell she must be again looking down.

"Ahem… Tamase-sama, I am afraid to tell you that Miki-sama has showed no progress in her Kendo lessons." He just has to… What does he have against her? "No matter the way I try to explain it to her, she just cannot seem to improve." For a teacher, you're awfully harsh with Miki. I haven't heard him try a different approach or give her some advice on how to improve. It's all 'She's bad, she doesn't try hard enough'.

"…I see." Gen says in a simple and dry tone. I turned around, Miki shivered a little at his response.

"I believe it would be best to send her to a training school as soon as possible. There is a Surface Pilot Training Program in Kyoto, I suggest you should send Miki-sama there so that she can-"

"Excuse me, Sensei." I cut him off as I went to serve dinner, releasing the fire through my eyes at him. "Miki's training in the sword is secondary to her archery training. She will follow on her Father's footsteps as the next Head of the Tamase family, we have already expressed our desires on this matter. She is an archer first, a samurai second." I know I shouldn't speak up, but I cannot simply let him talk like this. Nobody insults my daughter in my face.

"Chisaki-sama, I was talking to Genjousai-sama not to you. He should reconsider his decision, after all. Yohime-sama wishes for us to be more involved in the war, following on Takahisa-sama's wishes. I am sure you know that we should follow our liege's orders." He sharpens his eyes on me. Hmph, I don't care if you brand me as a traitor. You all already treat us quite badly just because you have 'higher ranks'. Before I could retort, however, Gen spoke up.

"Even so, I have made myself clear." Gen says as he places his chopsticks on the table. "I shall continue to work in our offices, I believe the pen can be mightier than the sword in the right hands. And I trust my daughter will be a fine successor to the role the Tamase family has been tasked with since our roots. I see no reason to have her become a pilot, even if she would benefit from becoming better with a blade." Gen returns the look of Sensei, who clearly did not agree with his words. Sparks flew between them for a brief instant.

"Um… I will…" Miki timidly spoke up, her voice barely audible, while holding her chopsticks with trembling hands. "I will do my best from now on… I will get better with a sword, so please don't fight. It's my fault Sensei is upset… I'll try harder, so please don't fight Papa."

Sigh… Miki, you're too kindhearted. There's no reason for you to apologize… These people won't be satisfied with anything we do. What I wouldn't give to be able to help you with your training or your studies… Yet, I'm a peasant. I have not the knowledge to help you in that.

"Well, I suppose I could wait to see if you deliver better results in the future before forming a final judgment." Sensei drops his gaze back to the table, Gen does the same.

Miki, however, is looking down with her lips trembling a tiny bit, the petals back on her eyes.

Dinner was finished and Sensei said his parting words to us, giving Miki one last lecture before leaving.

"I don't get why they're so obsessed with the sword. Miki is already so good with her bow."

"Chisaki, you know things have gotten more and more tense since Takahisa-sama's death, and the situation in Korea isn't getting any better. Yohime-sama has been much more insistent on having us get involved with the war. I'm sure she's doing all she can to support Yuuhi-sama until she grows old enough to take the role of the Head. I am sure the other members of the Koubuin House are pressuring her to either let Yuuhi-sama take the reins or to appoint someone else as the next Head." Gen says with a hint of bitterness, pouring himself some sake.

"But you told me Takahisa-sama wrote in his will that-"

"Yes, I know." He drinks, and his eyes now reflect the tone of his voice. "But in this times, results are what's most important. And certain person would benefit from someone else being appointed as the next Head. I only hope those two can be spared from the family's infighting." Gen sits down, letting a sigh out.

"Papa, are you alright?" Miki comes back to the dining room, then hurriedly going to her father's side.

"Yes, of course. Papa is fine, Tama. You don't worry about that little exchange, Papa's very proud of you!" He pats her head slowly, easing her worries.

"Miki, can you go and ready what we need to tend the garden?"

"Yes, I'll do it." She gives a nod and makes her way to the small tool shed in the back of the house.

"Say Gen… Do you really think Miki will have to become a pilot someday?" He strokes his mustache slowly, refilling his small cup with sake.

"I would like her to follow in my footsteps, however, it seems like an unavoidable possibility. Which is why I have been insisting on my negotiations with the Congress. If we manage to calm down the waters, I'm sure Yohime-sama will notice how important it is to cooperate with both the politicians and the foreigners that do wish to help us instead of focusing on our internal strength. I can't say I'm pleased with how me and the others in the office are being treated, but it is what it is."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Gen." Miki is just like you in that regard. "I'm sure people will notice the effort you all are doing." He grasps my chin and gives me a soft kiss.

"It's not just me… I am not daft, I can hear the unplesantry they say about you and Miki. I do not like that at all, but I have to form a firm bridge between the Empire and the UN. Otherwise…" His eyes get mired by the same petals that reside in Miki's. This time I give him a peck, leaning on him. This is all I can do to support him, just being by his side. If only I could do something else…

"You should just follow your heart. I'm sure that if you're honest, you will be able to express your intentions to them. And don't worry about us, I'll do all I can to support both of you so that you can silence those critics. Once Miki starts showing some results in her Kendo lessons no one will have much to complain about."

"Yes, you're right… I am worried about her being treated badly, she does take their abuse to heart."

She is terribly sensitive to that. Being only able to watch, unable to speak up outside of our house is terribly frustrating. Again, I feel as if I had ants crawling on my back and feet. Miki is always doing her best, she has good grades on school, never gave us any problems, and is very skilled with her bow. She learned to play shogi and has taken lessons from Gen about how to deal with people, even if she always gets so tense in front of strangers or when people start arguing.

Why can't they see how much she works? Where did the respect for your fellows go?

"Mama, everything's ready!"

"Oh, I'll be going now!"

"Go with her, she really likes to be in the garden with you. I'll go do some unwinding for a while." Gen stands up, stretches his arms upwards and goes towards our room, probably to get changed and then go to the archery range to take some of his frustration off without Miki seeing him.

I go outside, where Miki had two small garden trowels and a small box by her feet with the rest of the tools.

"Well, are you ready Miki?"

"Yes!"

We start tending to the flowers, trimming the grass, cutting the older blooms to take inside and to let the more young sprouts flourish. There's nothing like spending some time in a clear night tending to the garden, the wind feels so nice too. I go check the bee house we had while Miki sprinkles a bit of sand surrounding some flowers.

"Well, looks like it's done."

"Mama, I finished here." Miki tells me and I go by her side.

"Thanks for helping me, Miki. Wanna stay outside for a while?"

"Yes, tonight the sky looks so pretty."

We take our gloves off, put the tools back in the tool shed and go sit near the flowers.

"It's so calm…" One could never begin to guess we were mired by conflicts by being here. To think one day the BETA might come and destroy all of this. May that day never come.

"Um… Mama?"

"What is it, Miki?" She came a bit closer, tapping her fingers together.

"D-Do you think… I'll be able to use a sword properly one day?"

"You don't have to force yourself. Everybody have things they're good and bad at, if you don't feel like Kendo is for you, you don't have to keep practicing."

"But if I don't, Sensei and Papa will keep arguing. I want to help Papa somehow, I can't keep giving him trouble." Again, the petals danced in her eyes as she slightly quivered in place. I wrap my arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Miki, you don't have to worry about your father. We both just want you to be want you want to be. We love you, no matter what others may say about you. You're not a bother, so stop pushing yourself."

"But… I don't want people to call Papa a coward. Or… do you think I'm not good enough?" I look at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course not! Miki, you're so good with a bow, much better than you think. You just need to learn to calm down when people come to watch. If you do I'm sure you'll beat Amanohara when the day you have to compete comes."

"C-Compete… Haauuu…" It's like I'm looking into a mirror.

"Miki." I pat her head, calming her down. "I was the same when I was young. I was always so nervous someone would find something wrong with my decorations or that they would just not be up to their expectations and taste." I close my eyes, remembering my days when I started to learn the family trade of doing classical decorations and floral arrangements. All the times I was shouted at, all the times my hard work was just thrown into the trash bin without a second thought. "I was always getting so nervous like you are now. But I kept doing my best despite the shivers on my back. And one day, someone noticed my hard work and praised my decorations earnestly for the first time…"

"That was Papa?"

"No, it was Takahisa-sama. The Koubuins had asked the locals for suggestions on their new decorations for the Osaka Castle, and Takahisa-sama liked my work during the exposition. And thanks to him choosing me as part of the team to redecorate a part of the Castle, I met a certain klutz who also liked my decorations."

"So Papa was also a klutz?" Miki opened her eyes, not believing my words.

"With most things he was. Even today he can't cook anything without setting the kitchen on fire." I think that's the case with most nobles. None of them know how to cook, or how to not destroy kitchens to be precise.

I am still in shock at the time when we went to the Koubuin Household for the first time and Yohime-sama tried cooking something for us guests. I will never forget the twitching blue eyes, mired by sheer, pure terror of Takahisa-sama when he was informed she was allowed to go into the kitchen. Before he could get out of the room, we could hear a loud explosion. I still do not know how she did that or how she survived. And anyways, why was she using a katana to cook?

"Everybody has bad points, Miki. Your father was also not so good with a blade when I met him, and he obviously was not yet at the level he is now with a bow. So, don't beat yourself up dear. I believe in you. You just have to keep practicing, and one day you'll be a fine heir of the Tamase House. You, too, will be able to help and protect our people just like your father." She stops quivering, her eyes recovering their usual shine.

"R-Really? Even if I'm not good with a sword?"

"You don't have to force yourself to fight. You can protect our fellows in your own way. Just like your father, you can instead use your words to fight your own battles. Or you can find your own way to help, just take your time and don't rush things." I smile at her, ruffling her hair.

"You think I will be able to protect you and Papa someday?" Her voice was still small, but it was no longer muddied by her usual nervousness. She was now calmly leaning on me, looking at the sky.

"Yes, you will. You're still young, so pay no mind to all the insults people hurl at you. You will never be able to please everybody."

"But I don't want to see people fighting. Why can't we get along? Aren't we all fellows?"

…Sigh.

"Sometimes we just have different ways of expressing ourselves, different ways of looking at things. It's not a bad thing to discuss things heatedly from time to time. Just take your time to form an answer and don't panic. Remain as calm as when you shoot your bow, yes?" She finally smiles a bit, hugging my arm.

"Thanks Mama. I'll… I'll do my best from now on. I'll try to… to speak up a bit more."

"Hehe, much better. Maybe we should try to have you do a speech in front of your oratory classmates?"

"Huh?! N-No, that's… In front of everyone… Awhawhawha…" She again started to shiver, her eyes turned into whirlpools.

"Sorry, Miki. But you will have to get used to speak up in front of people little by little. Oh, why don't we practice a bit? Let's go back inside and have you tell me some of the texts you prepared for your classes." She never showed me what she wrote for her classes for some reason and I can help her like this. Her face turns redder than a rose, her tiny hands shaking a bit.

"N-No, please! My texts are… T-They're very bad! You won't like them…"

"See? You also need to work on that defeatist attitude you got." And I know that very well, I was like that too. Until I found a special reason to be better. "Come on, or am I not good enough to help you?"

"Of course not, Mama! So… you won't… laugh at them?"

"I won't. Do you want to practice?" I say as I slowly stand up, lending her a hand.

"Yes, thanks Mama. I'll… I'll do my best to not stutter." She smiles and leans on my arm as we make our way inside.

We spent quite a few minutes helping her ease up and read without stuttering. She's comfortable with me, so as long as I can be with her to remind her that she can do it, she'll slowly get used to read out loud and maybe that will be her first step to being able to speak up without fear. Or maybe she'll get lucky and a white knight will come her way too?

I cannot simply wait for that to happen. She might not have my luck, and if she can't even talk to someone who is in love with her she won't be able to seize her chance. I'll do all I can for her until I can see her grow into a fine woman who no longer fears the eyes of others. Regardless of my origins, that's my duty as a mother. I won't rest until I see her standing on her own two feet.

* * *

_September 8th, 1997._  
_(Kyoto. Near a school.)_  
**[Kaede Ayamine]**

* * *

"Alright, Kei-chan. Off you go." The girl didn't want to get down from the car, tightly holding her bag.

"Mother… About what we talked-"

"Not now, Kei-chan. Next year you can choose which training program you enlist into, but no more talk about it until then, okay?" I look at her as her lips curve slightly.

"But the IJA is accepting volunteers! I want… I want to fight too." Kei-chan returned a firm stare at me. "I don't want to wait until I have to get enlisted and I don't want a draft exemption. Please Mom, don't you believe in me?"

"Now that's unfair. You know I do believe in you with all my heart. But you don't have to rush, prepare well for the time you finally join the army. Go run and lift some more. And you should read up on all you can. Remember you will have to follow orders to a T, no more being selfish."

"B-But… Won't everyone think I'm a coward for not enlisting on my own?" Her gaze drops as she hugs her bag a bit tighter.

"Kei-chan, you always overthink everything. No one will be mean with you if you're honest with them. I know you might not think so, but you are doing fine. Be a bit more confident, you will find good, honest people that will listen to your worries like I do and help you surpass yourself, and that also appreciate your companionship. So, no more of this until your birthday, okay?" I stroke her hair, she hangs her head a bit as she pouts.

"…Fine, I get it."

"Don't pout like that. You'll get your chance to help very soon, dear. No need to be impatient. C'mon, stop tensing those brows. Kei, enjoy this peaceful time while it lasts. Once you enlist, your life won't be the same ever again. So, go and have some fun too. Show me a smile, yes?" Kei purses her lips, dropping her gaze as her hands shuffle around nervously. She finally looks back and gives me a small smile.

"Okay, I'll try to not be so pushy. Thanks, Mother."

"Good girl. Now go already, you're gonna be late. See you later." She leaned closer and gave a kiss on the cheek and left off towards school, not without waving at me before going through the gate.

Sigh… Stubborn as you, Shukaku. I'd really rather not have her join the army, but not much we can do. I can only hope you can get your leave to come to her birthday this year. Kei-chan really needs to start to learn how to hide her feelings. It's not like she needs to be so expressive all the time, no one is pushing or pressuring her. She needs to be a bit more calm and collected, I really don't know why she's so insecure too. I sigh as I lose her once she enters the school. Looking through the window at the cloudy sky, some leaves falling and dancing up above.

I bring the engine to life again, feeling the rumbling reach my heart. I slowly accelerate, feeling a chilly wind from the half open window. I suppose summer is really over now… Sigh… I'll never understand the people that like the cold. What's so good about being under thousands of clothes? Or under a kotatsu all day? Summer is the best season, no doubts about that.

…Another month that you have to be away, my darling. How longer will the fight drag on? Until when will you keep us waiting? Kei-chan needs you by her side, or at least close by to consult stuff with you. Even Naoya went with you… I can't aid Kei-chan with all of her worries, and she is being extremely insecure as of late despite her usual standoffish act on school. A girl needs her father close when she gets into 'that age'.

Once I arrive to the hospital, I go towards my usual place treating the patients. The calming atmosphere of the hospital makes it seem as if there wasn't a war anywhere going on. People are visiting their recovering lovers or family members, the halls are calm today, the birds chirping brings a pleasant melody to my ears.

Helping people go to the rehab room, informing their families of their progress, and sending off some of the ones that already recovered. And of course, giving the sad news to the loved ones of those who didn't make it. With the good and the bad, that is the work of those who are in a hospital. Though, as a nurse, I can give some more words to the families since I do interact more with the patients everyday. It's the last kindness I can give them, to tell them of the last days of their loved ones. Some don't want to hear, others break down in tears, others remain with eyes closed all the while. It isn't easy, for them or for us.

Once my lunch break comes up, I go towards the cafeteria on the first floor. I heard some troubled voices as I get out of the elevator, so I looked towards the entrance and saw many nurses trying to bring people in gurneys inside. My eyes are glued to the sight as I fail to understand what's going on.

What on Earth? How did this many people get this injured?

"Oh, Ayamine-san. Great timing, please help to guide the young nurses to the respective rooms so that these people can get treatment at once." The head doctor told me, his face as white as his hair.

"Doctor, what it this? What happened here?" There's no way this many people are coming in to get treatment in an urgency in Kyoto of all places. The doctor passes a hand over his eyes, looking as perplexed as I am.

"There was… I don't know, people say a building suddenly caught on fire, others that it was a terrorist attack. Thing is, we have at least forty people that need immediate treatment from a call I received not so long ago, some of them need urgent treatment in the ICU. Please help the other nurses to take them to the right floors. I'll be talking with the officer that came along the ambulances."

I give him a nod and go with him towards the entrance, hastily guiding the young personal that followed on how they should treat every patient and where they had to be taken. I was not allowed to show my doubts, but I've never seen this many people with such severe burns at the same time.

Some of them had their faces scorched beyond recognition, others had a large part of their legs in raw skin due to a wound, a few children were crying in pain, the skin of their backs now taking a reddish shade. It is mortifying, but I wasn't told what had happened or where. My throat shuts itself at the thought of seeing Kei arrive in one of the ambulances.

More patients kept coming for a while, and I was about to head back inside to help with all the accommodations and preparations of the required rooms when one last ambulance came and people started to raise their voices. A line in particular prevented me from simply ignoring the rambling.

"We don't allow foreigners in this hospital, take them to the communal one back down the slums!" The Director said angrily, waving his finger at the people from the ambulances. A man of the ambulance crew was trying to appease him.

"B-But sir, it would be a long travel and these people don't need extensive treatment, they only-"

"This is the Capital's hospital and it's only for Japanese citizens. Take these foreigners where they belong!"

"Excuse me, Director…" The old man sent a piercing gaze my way, which almost sent me recoiling back into the building. However, I answered with my own and he softened his glare. "I think we shouldn't show such aggression towards foreigners in a situation like this, what would it say about us if this got to the media? As the wife of a General, let me tell you I am well aware of how bad this could get. The yellow journalists would make a feast out of this kind of thing, it would only cause more damage to our social mood." And I am done with all this discussions myself. I cannot believe how hardheaded he is, he should know how this could be used to damage our reputation.

"Hmm..." The man pondered my words for a short while, eyes closed. "Still, it would be equally as bad if news of us treating foreigners on our best hospital got out. This hospital is maintained with the Japanese's taxes, to have it serve foreigners…" I cannot believe his shortsightedness. The thought of Shuu being treated like this while being abroad… I apparently had sharpened my gaze because the Director flinched slightly.

"Then, would you have all the Japanese surface pilots that are going to war have to be treated in tents out in the open because they don't pay taxes on the land they're fighting? Or would you rather have the UN make a formal request to His Highness for an explanation about our actions here towards these people?" While the UN has been trying to not be so nosy in our internal affairs, this discrimination won't be ignored. And we don't have a very good reputation to boot.

"I did not have you as a foreigner supporter…" He tenses his face as if he were smelling rotten food. How nice must it be, to not have a single member of your family risking his or her neck in the frontlines.

"I am just doing my duty as a nurse. Saving lives is what we have to do, regardless of who they are. You wouldn't like to be treated like this if you were abroad, would you? What if your son were sent to fight on the frontlines? Would you like him to be treated like this?"

The Director closes his eyes and groans for a bit. Opening his eyes, he shrugs and waves a hand in defeat.

"Fine, you are correct in this. Ayamine, take them to the room in the back. It should be big enough to treat these three and any other foreigners that may arrive. I'll leave them in your care, since you've been so insistent on treating them here." Sigh… I knew he was going to drop this on me, but at least I can help these people now. "Please do report what they needed and how much it cost."

"Of course, sir." He turns his back to me and goes inside the hospital. "Please, accompany me. This way." I help the men bring the three gurneys out of the ambulances and I guide them to the back of the first floor.

The back room used to be the older surgery room before the new two floors were built a few years ago. Now it's just a big room for emergencies during medical guards. Which means, it's almost always unused. Since it's also a bit far off the rest of the building, there's not many reasons to come here unless someone is going to the archive that's nearby. It's perfect to treat foreigners without risking any overly nationalistic Japanese to get 'upset' that 'dirty Americans' are using the Empire's resources. Really, they need to learn there are more countries out there besides America. We don't like to be called Chinese by some foreigners so the least they should do is to not be so rude. Sigh… But with all the things that are happening recently, going back to the time when Japanese people were polite and fair with foreigners instead of making a prejudicial judgment seems like a pipe dream.

Once inside, we place the two men and the woman in the beds. Luckily they seem to only have minor injuries. No severe burns, no deep gashes. Thank the Holy Emperor they were relatively fine, but I'm glad I convinced the Director anyways. If any other foreigners comes with serious injuries they'll bring them here, had I not insisted they would have been sent away.

"Ma'am, would you like some help with their treatment?" One of the men that came from the ambulance asked.

"It's alright, I'm enough for this kind of thing. You can go, I'm sure you're needed somewhere else." Both men give me a small bow and leave. "Now then, let's start. So let's see… Please be calm, this will be okay." I speak to them in a rather clumsy English. They give me a small nod in acknowledgment.

One has minor wounds on his back and a gash on his leg, the other has a cut on his leg and a few burns on one of his arms, while the woman has a small burn on one of her legs and a few cuts in her arm. I can only imagine what they went through. Between the burns and being hurt by either broken glass or something falling nearby, they are some of the lucky ones here. Some people won't make it to the evening.

_"Um… Excuse me…"_ One of the men, a small, slim Caucasian looking man with crimson hair addressed me in English as I treated him. _"Is this okay? Won't the other Japanese come to kick us out?"_ He spoke slowly, making it easier to understand what he meant.

"_It's okay, this room is…_ Uuh… _Empty most days. I'll treat you quickly, there will be no trouble._" I told him softly, they must be so scared. To think something like this happened in the Capital… And if they don't know how to express themselves well in Japanese… They just might have been here on a business trip or maybe they came to visit someone in the UN that's stationed here.

I finish treating the men, who thanked me with bright smiles. I couldn't help to notice both of them had a Christian cross with them on their necks. If someone else saw that, they would have started to make a fuss.

_"Um… Miss nurse…"_ This time the woman, a brunette with dark eyes, brown skin and short black hair, spoke up as I bandaged her arm. _"Won't you get in trouble for this? Why did you help us?"_ She was throwing glances at me, uncertainty exposed in her eyes.

_"It's fine. I…_ Um, _I don't think badly about foreigners. If you're here it's because of the war, right? We're all the same in the end._" I hope that was good enough, even if I did take classes I get so nervous whenever I have to speak in English.

Receiving tourists isn't something so rare, but I can tell one from the way they look and talk. Americans are too loud for their own good.

However, these people have a certain tint in their eyes, that one the carefree Americans don't have. They're not Americans so they must have lost a lot of things to this war. Maybe a relative of them is working in the UN here, maybe they are actually fresh members sent to be in a faraway land. In the end, regardless of why they're here, they're just like us. People that have lost many irreplaceable things to this war, and I'm sure that what they've lost is much more painful than what I've lost.

The woman was staring at me so I returned a smile at her as I rolled the bandages, covering the cut on her arm.

_"Thanks a lot for helping us. May the Lord bless you for your kindness."_ She gave me a small bow with a kind smile.

"Ah… _Thanks, but this is my job."_

I did understand what she meant, even if my English isn't the best I've heard that phrase a lot from the few foreigners I've met. I really don't know what to answer when people bring up religion. I don't want to end up disrespecting their faith, and I'm not very religious myself so I'll avoid the topic as always.

Luckily for them, they didn't need much treatment. Sure, they did need to get their wounds treated, but compared to the other people they got really lucky. After applying some spray to prevent any infections on her arm and carefully putting a gauze and a bandage over the woman's burn, it was all done. Thankfully they only had first-grade burns. They might just be able to leave after resting for a little while.

_"Thank you very much, miss nurse. Praised be the Lord's providence, for it has brought you to us."_ The woman grasps my hands, smiling kindly at me. I didn't get half of what she said though…

"Um… _It's okay, it's my job. Good to… see you're alright._ Uuh… _Well, I have to go._" I do have to go check if another foreigners were brought here. The faster we treat them, the better. I do not want to have the media visiting the hospital, asking around if we have an Anti-American policy here or anything.

_"Miss nurse, before you go, could you tell me your name please?"_ The woman slightly lowered her face, staring right into my eyes without letting go of my hands.

_"I'm Kaede Ayamine."_ The woman gives me a smile, releases my hands and gives me a bow.

_"Thank you very much, Miss Ayamine. May the Lord give you His blessings."_ She took out a rosary and placed it on my hands, then she remained staring at me. Her bright eyes told me she was truly devoted to her faith.

I suppose foreigners use religion as a way to explain their little events in life? Or perhaps she comes from a country that was lost to the BETA and found comfort in religion? Well, I have no reason to refuse her gift, even less after what she went through right now.

_"Thank you. I'll_… uuh… _keep it with me._" I put the rosary on my breast pocket, to what the woman smiles happily.

Just then, a small knock made me turn my gaze towards the door. Slowly opening it, a tall, muscular man with short brown hair entered the room. He has a big scar on the left side of his forehead, above his brow. His stern face made me shiver inside, feeling an apprehension I've never felt since meeting Shuu's father, who was a high ranking, prideful, and judgmental militar man.

"Excuse me, is this where foreigners are treated in the hospital?" The man spoke in a very good Japanese, giving a small bow. Despite having a certain edge to it, his voice was calm, polite.

"Yes, this is the place. Forgive the treatment we're giving you, this is all I could negotiate for."

"Oh, so you arranged this? Thank you very much, miss. My name is Christopher, who would you be?"

"I am Kaede Ayamine. Tell me, are you in need of treatment?" The man shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh.

"No, but there's another two foreigners at the entrance, and some people do not want to let them in. I managed to speak with a doctor who told me to come here, to see if they could receive treatment."

Ooh! Those idiots! Why don't they bring them here immediately? Why must they argue about every little thing when it comes to foreigners?

"Let me go talk with them, I'll bring them here as fast as I can." However, the man gave me a polite bow as he opened the door for me.

"Please, let me help you bring them here. They're my acquaintances after all."

I thank him and we make our way to the entrance, where some people were loudly arguing with the ambulance crew yet again. After some more discussion with them, we brought the two gurneys to the room.

Luckily, these two also were rather unharmed. A few bruises and a sprained ankle on one, a cut on an arm and a minor burn on the other. Phew…

"Thank you for your kindness, Ayamine-san. Me and my companions are very grateful with you." Christopher gave me a small bow again. Despite looking so scary he seems like a nice person.

"It is nice to hear your thankfulness, but this is my job. Don't worry about being discriminated while you're here. Not all of us see foreigners badly."

_"Let us thank you too, miss."_ The men I treated first give me an awkward bow. If only the other people here would realize all foreigners aren't evil.

"It was fate that we met you today." Christopher-san says as he helps a woman to get up. "You spoke up in our behalf, despite not knowing us, and you have treated us with such kindness. Thanks, truly."

"No, please. It is my duty as a nurse. Well, allow me to go check up to see if any other foreigners have arrived." I turn around, going towards the door.

"Well, that would be… a bit troublesome."

**THWACK!**

* * *

"Alright, let's get to it. I suppose you're all fine and dandy, right?" Christopher asked his crew members as they got up, some moving their arms, others cracking their knuckles.

"We are ready, sir." The brunette said, taking a step forward.

"Well then. let's get to it. We have a hospital to blow up. But first…" Christopher took out a gun from the inside of his suit, pointing it at the nurse.

"W-Wait, sir!" The woman put herself between him and the nurse. "Miss Ayamine helped us when we were in need of help to infiltrate the hospital. I am sure this is His providence at work. We should extend our salvation to her as well."

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me," Christopher thought, "Master, why did you have to make this idiots so stupidly devoted?"

"You are most right, Sister." The Caucasian man agreed with her. "Miss Ayamine's kindness should be repaid. We cannot allow her to fall into hell's pit. Please Major, allow us to grant her our salvation."

"How stupid can they be? This is why I hate working with this brain-dead kind of people," Christopher complained within himself, making a mental note to complain about this to his contractor once he was back in the cold forests of Santa Cruz.

"The mission takes priority. We need to punish the unclean ones on this land, that is our mission here. The mission 'He' bestowed us." Christopher had rehearsed a few speeches in case his fanatical troop wanted to go against his orders. If it weren't for the strategical placement of the Empire, he wouldn't have wasted his time on this piece of dirt.

"No, we are bound by His will to save our kindred spirits." The woman countered, gaining the agreement of her partners. "She does not deserve to fall into hell like the rest here. Please Major." The woman bowed to him. "Allow us to prove to the Lord that she's not like the other unclean ones!"

"I swear, I'm losing brain mass every time I hear those words." Christopher sighed and groaned internally. "Pah! It's almost stupid, your plan. But it aligns with my own goals and it is bringing troops to us. Plus, I know you truly meant what you said. That's the only reason I'm putting up with this."

He cleared his throat and took one look at his crew. They weren't going to back down, he knew that. Their loyalty was with the Master and Allegiance. Christopher crossed his arms and addressed them.

"Alright, but be quick about it. We don't have enough time as it is." He turned around, not wanting to see or hear anything else and left the room to watch for anyone who might choose to come here. He was repulsed by the idea the Master, as he made others call him now, came up with, but it delivered results and that's all that mattered to Christopher for now.

"Please don't be scared, Miss Ayamine." The Caucasian man got closer to Kaede's body, lifting it up softly. "Soon, you shall gain the right to enter Heaven. Your pure wine shall placate our Lord's wrath, proving to Him that you are worthy of His mercy."

The mercenaries put the nurse's body in a gurney and started to take her clothing off. Covering her mouth with a paper roll and using a bandage to blindfold her, they slowly finished taking the clothing off her upper body. They turned her around, so that her back was facing upwards, and restrained her on the gurney.

"The Lord guided you to us, we cannot let you die like the rest." The dark haired woman said, a small smile on her face. "You must be saved. That's why we'll grant you salvation before we purge this place for our Lord."

The soldiers crossed themselves, brought their hands together as if in prayer and began the rite chanting not so loudly.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by Thy name, Thy kingdom come-"

They stood there, praying. Firmly believing that they were going to do a good act. That blowing up a hospital filled with 'unclean ones' was justified, because they were struggling against His judgment.

Once they finished praying, the men brought a few scalpels and passed them to the others. Once each one of them had a scalpel in hand, they looked at Ayamine kindly. Blessing her name, thanking her for her sincere help, for her kind treatment, feeling by the words she spoke when she faced the other staff at the entrance that she was different, they were determined to grant her the honor of having the mark. They all look at each other, nod once, raise their hands and start praying in unison louder than before.

"We feel His call inside us."

The scalpels meet the skin, shaving it off. The nurse seemed to wake up, a muffled scream is all she could do as she thrashed pointlessly against the gurney's bindings.

"Humanity has sinned for too long."

Tears run down Kaede's face, not understanding what was going on, begging for this to stop. They do not even flinch at her drowned screams or at her futile attempts to release herself, the fanatics continue slowly carving the mark on her back.

"We shall endure His Holy test."

Kaede begs, sobs, pleads for them to stop. She couldn't stop shivering in fear as her back burned in pain, as the cold scalpels greeted her skin. Her head hurt as well and she couldn't piece together what had happened to her. The unknown making her more and more scared as the pain kept reiterating itself without mercy.

Suddenly, the fanatics stopped. Kaede whimpered, thinking that whatever this was, it was already over.

...

It was not.

"We offer this blood to placate the wrath of God!"

The soldiers used a scissor to make a long, thin cut on her arms. Kaede felt a heatwave spread through as they continue to harm her slowly, softly, relentlessly, drawing a crimson line of her slender arms with the scissors' edges.

The scissors met some of her bones on her tiny hands. Kaede started screaming even if she only could let out a muffled groan out, praying to whatever God they're praying to, to make them stop, to make anyone come save her. She apologized for whatever wrong she had committed, she kept thrashing about, wringing in pain.

A cold feeling began spreading through her back, making her start to lose consciousness, only to be then yanked wide awake as more waves of pain came into her. Then, a few scalpels went to dance on her forehead, drawing a circle around her head.

The soldiers looked at each other, satisfied with their work. She had endured the initiation rite without passing out or releasing herself, she had proven she was worthy. Two of the men leaned on the gurney, grabbed Kaede's arms and gently started to suck on her wounds.

As the rites say, one must offer his or her own blood to attain salvation. Just like how He gave his blood for us, one must be willing to sacrifice his own flesh and blood to please the Lord. That's what they were taught. And the rite must not be done with wicked intent, for it is not a punishment but an honor. It had to be done with utmost care and love, to not severely wound the new member of the family.

'Have love one for another; even as I have had love for you, so are you to have love one for another.' That was His order, His new law.

That is why all members of Allegiance must bestow their salvation and love to the kindred spirits they meet along the way. And they must do so with kindness, to not harm their brother or sister unnecessarily. A show of kindness, of love towards someone in danger, a selfless act in image of His designs, even by mere coincidence, was enough to prove that someone was worthy of receiving His mercy. So, by praying in that person's name, by offering their blood to quell God's anger, just like how His Holy Child gave his blood to purge our own sins… Now, it was our turn to purge our own sins, to withstand God's test, to show him His patience was worth it. Even if humanity was to meet it's doom for failing the Lord, they had to make sure the souls of those who still held light within could make it to Heaven.

And that is why Kaede Ayamine was being tortured, having her suffer wounds that emulated His wounds when he was crucified, and people licking, sucking, drinking the blood that came out from her body.

"We will grant this world His salvation! We hear His call inside us!"

Some mouths started focusing on her hands, a tongue slurping the blood as it licked her wounded middle finger like an ice cream cone.

"We shall reject all temptations! Humanity has sinned for too long!"

The voices chanting change, a different pair of mouths softly grab Kaede's arms and start to suck on the cuts as if they were hungry babies crying for their mother. Another starts licking the trickling blood on her head.

"We will be embrace His judgment! We shall endure His Holy test!"

One of the soldiers began licking the wounds they had inflicted on her back, caressing her tender body, dripping his saliva onto the skin, sucking the mixture it made with the oozing blood.

"We shall purge all those who oppose the wrath of the Lord!"

The voices start chanting more loudly, in opposition to Kaede's inner voice that grew weaker and weaker, as the soldiers took turns between chanting and drinking Kaede's wine.

"Fear! Fear God and give glory to him, for his judgment has come to you!" All of them chanted together in unison and harmony.

"Kei… Please be safe… Please… Don't be hurt… Don't come here…" That was the last thought Kaede had before passing out.

* * *

**A few minutes passed.**

* * *

The brunette seemed pleased with their work. She grabbed the rosary she had given to Kaede and placed it the nurse's head, with some effort making it fall to her neck, and joining her hands in prayer she closed her eyes.

"This has been a good deed, my Sister. You have offered yourself to our Lord wholly. The blood you forfeited will most surely placate His wrath, just like how His Son's blood granted us salvation. Now, you too shall soon join us in Heaven. I thank you for your selflessness, for giving us aid and cover from the vile unclean ones. May the Lord bless your soul."

The soldiers dressed the nurse again after treating her wounds properly. They laid her gently on the gurney once they were done.

"Sister, let's go. We cannot let the aid she gave us go to waste. We most fulfill our mission for her sake as well." The Caucasian man said.

"You are right, Brother. We must not falter, we have been blessed to have met one of us here. To have been able to lead her soul to salvation. Let us go. We have to purge this hospital from all the unclean ones here, just like we did to that building. That shall give enough time for our other Brothers and Sisters to deliver His wrath upon the vile nobles and their vanity."

Just before Christopher's patience was about to run out, the mercenaries exited the room. The stage was set. The hospital's destruction was nothing but an inevitability.

…As well as Kaede's execution for 'cooperating with terrorists'.

* * *

_Same Day. A few hours later._  
_(Koubuin Main House. Guest Room.)_  
**[Chisaki Tamase]**

* * *

"M-Mama, why is everyone taking so long?" Miki asked as she leaned on my arm, grasping the edge of my kimono.

"Don't worry, Miki. They're just preparing dinner. There's many guests today, so they have a lot of work to do." I pat her head, trying to calm her down. A petty lie, that's what that was.

Something is very wrong for Gen to not have come back already, for the hallways to be filled with such shouts in the distance.

Today was supposed to be the day Miki and Amanohara faced off for the first time. She's been practicing so hard for so long, she was looking forward to this day with such glee… She still had her bow tightly tied to her back with her quiver on her side with some arrows, ready in her attire to perform at any time.

A few loud sounds reverberated for somewhere, a few shouts soon followed. Just what is going-

**BANG! BANG!**

…Gunshots. In the main house?! W-What is going on?!

"Tamase-sama!" A Royal Guard entered the room in a flash. "Please follow me, the house is under attack!"

"W-What?! A-Alright, Miki let's go." I quickly got up, pulling Miki with me.

The man made haste and guided us further into the main house, towards the inner gardens. More gunshots reached our ears as we hurried along. I had to grasp Miki's hand strongly so that she wouldn't fall since we were almost running. Looking back, I saw her breathing heavily as she tried her best to match our pace, swirling petals covering her eyes in distress.

**BANG!**

The man in front of us collapsed suddenly, the wall to our left painted in a crude crimson. I looked towards the right hallway. Silhouettes of soldiers with black gear, aiming their guns at us.

I ran. I held Miki's hand tightly and ran. I ran towards the gardens, ignoring the roaring gunshots behind me. I took a turn to my left and was greeted by a sickening sight.

The gardens… were on fire. Royal Guards were shooting at the soldiers that returned the aggression. After a second of shock, I kept moving despite the smell of burnt wood and gunpowder in the air.

I quickly resumed my dash, bringing Miki along with me. The Guards saw me and took aim at my chasers. After some of them dealt with the ones that were following us, they told me to go inside the building and head towards the central hall. I moved towards the closest door and dashed inside and kept running while holding Miki's hand as tight as I could, and once the gunshots became distant I slowly stopped my stride.

I opened my mouth wide, refilling my lungs with air. My hands can't stop shaking, my ears are ringing painfully. I was barefooted so my feet also were in quite some pain. I swipe a hand on my forehead, cleaning it of sweat as I try to calm my breath.

"M-Miki, are you alright?" I run my hands over her, she seems to be unhurt.

"Y-Yes… M-Mama, what's going on? Why are these people doing this?" She was quivering all over, tears staining her face.

"I don't know, but we will be alright. Come on, we have to go find Papa." I have to protect her… I have to take her somewhere safe…

The gardens are under attack and there's no guarantee someone isn't already closing in this place. I better hurry, there is no safer place than the central hall right now.

We started to walk again, hoping I was going in the right direction. After a short while, we met two Guards.

"Lady, please follow us! This way!" The two men had scars on their faces, their pale black dresses stained with strokes of red.

We walked fast behind them, soon after that the smell of burnt wood made it's way into my nostrils. The gunshots were crawling closer, sounding louder and louder. W-What is going on? Gen, where are you?

I took a glance towards Miki. She was doing her best to not fall back or trip as I held her hand. Shadows covering her eyes, she was scared like never before. The quiver of arrows making an odd rhythm as we ran, she was almost failing to keep up.

"Back, move back!" One of the Guards shouted and not a second later a gunshot roared through the air.

The Guards readied their guns and started to exchange shots with the aggressors. I hugged Miki tightly, covering her ears with my hands. A terrorists attack, here? What has the Empire done to deserve this? I admit we don't have the best relation with the world, but to perform this cruelty on us?

I have to calm down. Miki… I have to… I have to be strong for her. Everything will be alright… Everything will be…

**BANG! BANG!**

A loud thud brought me back to reality. The two Royal Guards that were with us laid unmoving on the floor, a lake of crimsoness forming under them. A few heavy steps reached my ears and two more soldiers in black appeared around the corner.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!" One said, aiming at Miki. I wrapped my hands around her, trying to cover her with my entire being.

These people… They're serious. But they didn't shoot at us yet, which means… they don't want to kill us… which means…

Hostages. They want us as hostages. If… If I let them capture Miki…

"Miki… Run away." I whispered in her ear.

"Eh?" Her small frame started trembling. I returned her darkened gaze trying to give her some strength.

"I'll cover you, so you run away and go somewhere safe." I have to protect her, no matter what. I'm shaking all over but I have to do it. I won't let them harm my little angel.

"Come on, hands up! No harm will come to you as long as you follow our orders. Come on, raise your goddamn hands!"

"Miki, now!" I pushed her back towards the way we came, shielding her body with mine.

**BANG!**

"Aaah!" I fell to the ground. One of my legs is burning in pain. I resist the urge to grab it, instead I look at Miki, who was not running. Her eyes widened in terror, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"M-Mama?!"

_"Run!"_

Miki doubted for a second but then turned around and started to run. Please be safe… Someone… Protect her…

"Dammit… Well, with one is more than enough. Hey, bitch. Up you go!" Grabbing the edges of my hair, they prop me up. My leg is still screaming in agony, seeing the blood on the floor as they pulled me up gave me a sense of vertigo I haven't felt in a long time.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" The other man slapped me hard in the face.

"P-Please don't hurt me… Hic… I won't… I won't resist… Please…" If becoming their hostage will make them look away from Miki… Then…

"We won't hurt you so long as you comply with our orders. Let's go, we have to get out of here before-"

"S-S-Stop!" Eh? No… Miki, what are you doing?!

She had her bow and an arrow at the ready. Her small, quivering frame was aiming at the men. Why? Why didn't you run away?! No…. Don't…

"Sigh… Hey little girl, we're gonna give you a chance. We don't like killing children, so get lost already." Please Miki… Don't-

Miki tensed her bow, frowned and made an enraged face like I've never seen before.

"T-Take your hands off Mama!" She screamed as she let the arrow fly towards us.

Her arrow hit the man that was grabbing me, but it only hit the side of his helmet, apparently breaking part of it and making it fall to the ground. A pale, silver haired man with amber eyes stared back at Miki, I saw a small stream of blood trickling down the side of his face. He bit his lip, and I could see it in his eyes. The horror no mother wishes to see.

No… No…

"Shit be damned… Off the girl. I'll take the woman with me." Said him, right by my side.

Everything started to move slowly. Miki froze in fear as the other man aimed his gun at her. She only tried to cover her face, grabbing the edge of her hair.

Miki is going to die.

My little angel is going to be murdered.

With newfound strength, I headbutted the man that was grabbing me and ran. I ran and threw myself towards the man with the gun.

He moved away at the last second. I quickly tried to get up, ran away from them and covered Miki when I heard them shout a curse at me. I tried to throw her to the ground, so that the bullets wouldn't harm her.

**BANG!**

…

Pain.

Pain, so strong. My chest hurts… It burns… my insides…

"M-Mama?" The once sweet voice of Miki was contaminated by surging veil of foul ice.

But she's alive. She's fine.

I managed to protect her… Miki… I managed to throw her to the floor, I was on top of her. She was fine… Miki is fine…

"Mi… ki…"

"Damn it! Take the girl! We need to get out of here now!"

"I know! Shit, this wasn't supposed to-"

Miki is alive… Her eyes were watering, but she's alive. That bright glow… She's alright… Miki…

"M-Mama… What… Mama… What is…" She moved one of her hands, it was stained with blood. My blood. Her eyes shrank in fear, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly.

**BANG! BANG!**

"Dammit! The Royal Guard is here! Take the girl and-"

**BANG!**

"Aaarrghh! M-My arm… Get out of here alre-"

**BANG!**

I heard a loud thud and an entangled mess of voices nearby. But that did not matter to me anymore.

"Shit! Hey, get over here! Come on, you bitch! Let her go!" One of them tried to move me away to take Miki, but I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

**THWACK!**

I grabbed onto Miki with all I had. I endured his punches despite how much they hurt. I won't let go… I won't let you have her…

"Dammit! You pink bitch let-"

**BANG!**

The man fell to the floor, I brought one of my hands to Miki's eyes so that she didn't have to see the carnage. She was shivering, crying onto me. The pain I feel suddenly vanishes after I feel her warmth on me. She's alive…

"Who is… Tamase-sama! Tamase-sama, are you… No… Please, answer me." Someone kindly got me off Miki. The turquoise haired Guard with glasses that I saw at the gate today. She laid me on the ground, looking at me with visible apprehension.

"Please… Take Miki… Protect her…"

"Mama? Mama! P-Please, help her! She… She's gonna…" Miki was on her knees near me as she begged the Guards. I slowly grasped her hand with that little strength I have left.

"Mi… ki… you have to… live…"

"No… No… Mama, we need a doctor. Guards, please take her to a doctor!" Miki pleaded them, but the turquoise Guard frowned.

"…I am afraid we cannot do so. We must hurry to Yuuhi-sama's side, and Tamase-sama's wounds are too severe. Forgive us, but we cannot save your mother."

"No… No! Please! You have to-"

"Miki…" I grab her hand again, she's looking so broken… "You saved me… with your arrow… So… Go and find Papa…" Tears started to fall from her eyes unrestrained as she grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"No, I'm staying with you Mama. We can… We can treat you!"

"…Takeru, take her daughter to the central hall right this instant." The woman addressed one of the Guards that was with her. The shape of a young boy came into my view as he stepped towards us.

"Eh?! B-But… But we might be able to treat her! We just need a way to stop the blood and-" The chestnut haired young Guard on my sight clamped up when the imposing Guard returned his gaze.

"We have no time! We don't know how many of them are here! She has lost too much blood already and we can't bring a doctor here. Take the girl and protect her at all costs. Was I clear?!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

Please young Guard… protect her… I'm feeling so cold all of a sudden. But my chest hurts so much… It hurts to breathe…

"Mama… Don't close your eyes! I'm here, don't leave me! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…" Please don't cry, Miki. You were… so brave…

"Miki… Thank you… for protecting me. Mama is… very proud…"

"P-Please come with me. Come on!" The young Guard tried to grab Miki, but she started thrashing.

"No! Let me go! Mama… Mama is… She's still alive! She's still…"

The young boy kindly wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground with some effort, and as my vision grew blurry he took her away slowly as she resisted his hold.

_"NOOO! Mama! Let me go! Mama! She isn't dead! Why won't you help her?! MAMAAA!"_

Miki… You did so well… You hit your target… in such a tense situation… all for me…

"Tamase-sama, did you see or hear anything from those men?" The turquoise woman knelled by my side and spoke slowly.

"They… wanted a hostage… I don't know… anything…" She placed her hand gently on my cheek, stroking it softly.

"It is alright. Forgive me for not being able to protect you. I promise you your daughter will be safe under our care."

"Thank… you…"

She gave me a nod, biting her lips. She took a deep breath and got up.

"Do you wish me to… end your pain?"

"Please…"

"Understood, Tamase-sama."

The woman gave me a bow and then pointed her gun at me. I closed my eyes.

Images of when Gen proposed his love to me appeared in my mind. The images of our marriage, of how his parents welcomed me with open arms despite my humble origins. The hug he gave me when I told him I was pregnant, the shape of my little Miki after she was born, how she learned to walk and talk…

For someone like me, who only knew what it was to be a disappointment to my family, who always got yelled at for not being good enough, to have found such a loving family, to have been able to enjoy the company of such a gentleman, to have seen my daughter grow so much…

I truly… was blessed… to have met you, my beloved Gen.

**BANG!**

* * *

_Around an hour and a half after that._  
_(Central Hall.)_

The terrorist attack had been repelled with quite some effort and many losses, and a few unlucky bastards that got captured were being interrogated by the Security Forces right now, in not so pleasant and legal ways. The local police and the Osaka Guards were still patrolling the streets of Kyoto and Osaka as well as the surrounding areas, receiving and making calls, reviewing the available footage. This was an attack without precedent after all. It was directed at the US police garrison on Kyoto, at the small UN offices in Osaka and obviously at important buildings of the Empire. The Osaka Castle, Kyoto's Imperial Hospital, the Koubuin Main House and many other small governmental ones. The civilian casualties are still being accounted for.

To say the higher ups of the three factions were in a state of utter chaos and disarray would be underselling this whole affair. Some stared at the deed in wonderment, trying to figure out who could have crafted such a plan. Others had clouds of crimson steam coming out of their heads, wanting the heads of the people responsible for this attacks to have happened in a silver plate as soon as possible.

For once, Imperials, Americans and the members of the UN's HC and HQ were in complete agreement. Whoever it was that did this was the enemy of all of them. And it was in everybody's best interest to get to the deep end of this matter.

However, within the never ending waves of new leads and dead ends, in the midst of all of this confusion, something of grave importance was about to happen. Nobody knew of it, nobody would know of it.

History will say that it all began that night, that night after Mogami Base fell. However, the truth of it all was different. It all began today, and all because of a little girl's tears.

Takeru Shirogane was watching over the people that were being treated, he was tasked to help the doctors in the hall in any way he could. Dressed in the brown and orange attire of the trainees, he kept coming and going, helping out in all he could.

He wasn't alright but he did his best to not let it show. He also wanted in the fight, it didn't sit well with him to simply be delivering bandages and medicine. It made him feel useless. But what bothered him the most right now was not his uselessness.

"Is this all we can do? Just dump people in a big room and hope for the best?" An insidious bitter taste made it's way to his mouth.

All the teachings of valuing his fellows, of doing his best for his nation, all of that crumbled to dust. He was in denial that this was the best they could do for the people here. Some were screaming in pain, others were very badly burned, and some were not going to make it to dawn. He had heard some of the nobles were given priority and the better medicine, he knew they were important, sure, but something didn't sit right with that.

"Why aren't they sending some of that here? What about helping your fellows and all that?" He was somewhat disappointed. What was in front of him clashed with what he believed the nobility and the Guard to be.

The noble samurai, the ones that always protect their people and put them before their own interests. He admired that selfless devotion he was taught with since he was little, and now that was nowhere to be found. The commoner servants were all sent here, piled up against one another, given the most basic supplies in not so abundant quantities.

"Maybe it's just for tonight… Yeah, this shit's gotta have sent everyone into chaos. Everything will be better tomorrow," He thought, since he didn't see how the people that allowed him, a poor commoner, to live and train here as part of their family could give the cold shoulder to all these people.

He sighed, scolding himself for doubting the Royal Guard and Yohime-san, he thought about going for a glass of water to calm down. However, the boy couldn't help but to look at the small frame of the pink haired girl that was sitting on a small chair on the left end of the hall. Ignoring his need for something in his stomach, he got closer to her since nobody called for him anymore. She didn't even register his presence.

She hadn't talked to him at all when he was bringing her here, she kept screaming and wailing all the way. She didn't resist much but it was obvious that if he had softened his grip just a little, the girl would dash away to her mother's side. Her eyes had lost any semblance of light, he was standing right in front of her yet the girl didn't show any hint of acknowledgment. It made him feel like shit, abandoning that woman to her death like that, forcing the little girl to go through the same as him. He really thought he could have done something else, maybe try to use his dress to stop the bleeding, carry her here with care. "That would have been better than what we did. What the fuck, Maya-nee? How did this shit happen?" He thought but shook his head before speaking to the girl. She was going through much more shit than him right now.

"Um… Tamase-san? Could you tell me who your father is?" Takeru did his best to not talk in his usual way, as this was very painful for him too. Remembering his parents was something that was always hard for him.

"…Papa has… a big mustache… a gray uniform…" Her voice disappeared into a whisper.

The girl was heartbroken, there was nothing he could probably do. Even so, he stayed by her side. When he was called, he went to help the nearby doctors with what he could but always keeping an eye on the little girl. He remained looking at the entrances to see if anyone that resembled her father entered the hall.

"If only I were already assigned to a squad…" The boy thought. He was but an apprentice, a trainee. He knew he couldn't do much to help right now, and being aware of that was torture for him.

Miki was dazed. The scenes kept repeating themselves on her mind. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what hour it was. What she knew was that her mother had died. Because of her.

"If I hadn't shot the arrow, the Royal Guards would have saved Mama," she thought, completely convinced of it. "If I wasn't there… Mama would be alive. Why did I think I could save her? I'm useless, I killed Mama. It's my fault, it's my fault…"

She kept repeating the same speech in her mind as if it were a mantra. At some point, tears began to fall from her eyes. Miki was convinced of something. Her father was going to hate her. It was her fault after all, because she shot that arrow her mother had to protect her. She killed her mother. It was obvious everybody was going to hate her. Because she hated herself, for resisting, for forcing her mother to shield her, for abandoning her.

"Tamase-san? Are you alright?"

She heard someone call out to her. She didn't care. She had not the energy to look around or to notice what was around her. She wanted to disappear.

Takeru, however, was not about to leave her alone when she was so clearly broken.

"Please… Don't cry. Your father will be here soon. Um… Sigh…" He cursed his powerlessness, his inexperience. Maybe nothing could be said right now, but he still felt a vile air fill his lungs. Watching over her until her father came was the only thing he could do, as much as it frustrated him.

Miki flinched at the mention of her Papa coming here. She was afraid that he was near, that soon he would start screaming at her too. It was her fault after all. Was he going to disown her? To throw her into the street? Who could love her now anyways? It was thanks to her that her Mama had died.

"Why did I think I could protect her? I'm useless, if I wasn't there… I should have died…" Again, Miki's thoughts entered a downwards spiral of negativity. She no longer heard the voice of the boy that was trying to stop her tears, she could not see his face as he wiped the waterfalls that were coming out of her eyes.

Takeru tried in vain to reach out to her, to calm her down. She didn't even blink when he wiped her tears with a handkerchief slowly.

He had failed her. As a fellow, he had failed her and her mother. He knew deep down that there was little that he could have done. He did understand how serious all this was, to see the house being burnt and many of the people here being murdered, yet something was crawling on his back.

The same fear he felt a long time ago, when his mother died, when he was told to go to an orphanage. Now, however, it was mixed with a newborn fury surging from his heart's deepest layer. He wanted to make whoever did this pay, big time. The sight of the people of his house, the tears of the little girl, the way the higher ranking Guards merely dismissed them without a second thought…

Time passed with both of them just sitting silently side by side.

"Takeru?" He looked up and saw one of his sisters coming towards him, looking quite worn out. His heart sprung out in relief when he saw she was unharmed.

"Mion! Are you alright?" She rubbed her head, twirling her long emerald hair a bit.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Father managed to keep the gate under control. How are you? Are you okay?" She stepped towards him and put her hand on his face, caressing his cheek.

She knew Takeru had a soft heart, she feared he would be taking this very hard, being as hardworking as he is. Takeru welcomed his sister's kindness and gave her a nod.

"I'm fine, Mion. Don't worry." He stood up, moving his stiff neck a bit. He returned the kindness by patting his sister's head softly, brushing her hair to a side. Seeing that she was fine brought a smile back to his face. "So, do you know how everything is?"

She allowed herself a moment of peace as Takeru patted her head, managing to restrain the swelling anger in her. Slowly moving away from that kind hand she answered.

"I heard Yohime-sama and Yuuhi-sama were hurt gravely." She winced at her own words, unable to control the anger that was welling up in her.

Mion was also only an apprentice so she was forbidden from helping with the fighting. She wanted nothing more than to grab a gun or a blade and strike down the dastards that had the gall to attack her home. And yet, she knew she was not yet up to skill, and that made the weight on her heart all the more painful.

"Yes, I heard the same. Maya-nee didn't really let me in on it, but she said they will be fine. How's Shion?"

"She's there helping some patients." Takeru heaved a sigh, knowing his sisters were alright. "So, who's that girl?" Mion looked at the minuscule shape behind her brother.

"She's Tamase-san, we… couldn't save her mother." Takeru said in a whisper as he closes his eyes tightly, which made Mion grimace as she let out a bitter sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She got closer, again caressing his cheek. He sighed and moved his face away.

"Yes, I'm fine. But she… hasn't said a word." He clenched his fists in frustration, Mion did the same once she got a good look at the girl.

All the while, Miki kept repeating the self-loathing mantra in her head. She didn't even have the strength to claw at her clothes, to cry out in pain. She was completely drowned in her suffering, her heart in tatters.

"Well, Takeru. Maya-nee is calling for us."

"Eh? B-But…" He took a glance behind him. He knew he was powerless, but he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone until her father came to be by the girl's side. If he ever came, that is.

"Come on, she's not so far away." Mion gently grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him to one of the doors.

She didn't really want to push him when he was so visibly troubled. If this was any other situation, she would have hugged him already. But both of them had to remain strong, and she knew that if he said he was fine then he would pull through. He really can't hide his feelings after all. Not from her, at the least.

Maya was talking with some Guards as she told them what they had to do and where they had to go. The perimeter of the house had to be secured and the proper coordination with the other forces had to be polished. This was going to be a long night and she already could feel the onset of a headache on the back of her neck. Once she noticed the pair, she dismissed the rest and approached them, trying to hide the knot in her stomach.

"Takeru, how are you? Did anything happen since we parted ways?" Maya quickly went to the boy's side, scanning him from top to bottom to see any trace of harm in him.

"I-I'm fine, Maya-nee. Nothing happened, don't worry. How are you?"

"Sigh… I wouldn't say I'm alright, but I am not in a position to complain. Alright, you two. You shall grab Shion and go to Yuuhi-sama. You three shall keep watch over her along another Guards stationed near her resting place. We're coordinating with the UN in our relief efforts, since it seems this was a planned attack on a very large scale."

The two young ones' blood turned cold at the last words she pronounced. They thought the house was the only place that was attacked after all.

"W-What happened?" Mion asked, surprised to have heard her older cousin willing to collaborate with the UN.

"Today, there were three attacks in Kyoto and the Osaka Castle was attacked as well. The Castle Guards had no problem dispatching the insurgents with their TSFs but the buildings in Kyoto weren't so lucky. However, buildings of the Americans and the UN were also attacked today. So, the UN is lending us their men from their bases for both the investigations and the rescue efforts. You three shall watch over Yuuhi-sama until further notice. I know this is against regulations since you're still not members of the Guard, but you will be allowed to have a gun with you."

Both of them shivered at her words. The most they had done at that point was spar with the Armored Kendo gear and done a few runs in the TSFs simulators. They were still apprentices that had yet to go to the mountain to face Daizaburou-sama's training. They welcomed the chance to help, but the weight of having to protect Yuuhi made a chill shake their backs.

_"Miki! Where's my Miki?! Chisaki! Chisaki, where are you?!"_ A yelling man cut the two's surprise in half. The man rushed past them and into the hall, desperation emanating from his very being.

Takeru saw his distinctive mustache and knew that he was Tamase's father, but before he could call out to him, the man had found her daughter and dashed to her side. Looking at them from afar, knowing the girl was now in her family's hands, the chestnut haired trainee returned his attention to his sister's orders.

However, what he was about to hear was not what he expected to hear. The first drop of water into the lupine's seed.

"Take Tamase out of here, he defied Yohime-sama's orders before coming here." One of the older Guards in red said as he came closer.

"Huh? _Take them out?_" His mind got tilted, the pieces of the puzzle not wanting to come together.

Takeru saw as a pair of Guards went to the man's side and 'politely' invited him to leave. Again, the rage started to swell up in him. Why were they being so cruel? Weren't they the ones that should protect the people?!

"Masahide-san, why are you kicking them out? The girl isn't-" He stopped short as Maya sent him a glare.

"Takeru, didn't you hear what Cpt. Amato said? The man refused to acknowledge Yohime-sama's orders. I heard he did not agree with what we should do going forward. He's a traitor and a coward to betray the trust we placed on him in such a dire situation, you shouldn't feel remorse for treating them like this."

"But they're our fellows! What about having patience and all that you taught me? You can't just kick them out after all the shit that happened!"

"Takeru! Mind your language!" Maya shouted at him fiercely to avoid the other officers from scolding him. He did have a tendency to speak too much, and many didn't like that, "It's precisely because we're in such a situation that we're taking this measure, at least until he can properly explain his reasons. The House was attacked and someone speaks against Yohime-sama's wishes, contradicting our protocol. Takeru, the man might be a spy. I know the girl doesn't deserve it, but we can't take our chances."

"It's as Tsukuyomi said." The man in a dark red dress said. "We'll take them to a detention center where we'll interrogate them. Don't worry, Takeru. We won't step down to their level, no harm will come to them." The man patted Takeru's shoulder as he signaled to his men to hurry up.

Takeru looked around and saw Mion nodding in agreement to their words, despite her bitter expression as she looked at them and Maya sighing as she looked at him with her usual concealed worry. Clawing at his palms, he didn't understand what was going on. It was as if he was suddenly thrown into a different world. The people he knew would never do such a thing… To kick them out so violently… To accuse them of being spies… Is disagreeing with someone such a grave thing? He was always talking back, was he also going to be accused of treason?

"What about helping the people? Are we going to just abandon all those who don't think like we do?" He said internally, gritting his teeth as the two 'traitors' were kicked out of the hall.

"Alright, you two, go and get Shion and be on your way. Ichimonji is in charge of Yuuhi-sama's safety so don't worry about there being a sleeper agent. But still, be careful. We don't know what's going on or if they'll attack again. I had many encounters with them today, don't let your guard down." Maya tapped her glasses and gave both of them a sharp look in the eye.

She didn't like this, to send the trainees on such a task, but Yohime-sama thought they would do well. They are closer to Yuuhi-sama than anyone else, their devotion to her is true and bright. Even if she would have liked to remain with them, she had a duty to perform. And she trusted in them with all of her heart.

Both of them nodded and went to get the turquoise haired pickle, who was also helping some doctors in the hall. Takeru still took a glance towards the corridor, seeing the distant shapes of father and daughter being pushed away by the Guards. He frowned and looked away, disappointment lingering in his heart.

"Shion, are you done there?" Takeru asked, looking at his sister putting a bandage on a fellow's arm.

"Yes, just give me a moment."

After she finished tying the bandage, she directed her attention towards them, brushing her hair out of her face. She had already confirmed Mion was fine, but the boy was another matter entirely. His eyes were not his usual, but Takeru seemed to be unharmed to her eyes.

"Takeru, are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry." He forced a smile at her, she couldn't help but to get a step closer to him. "But, well, we just received some orders from Maya-nee."

Mion then explained the situation to Shion, who was also surprised about their orders.

"So we have to go protect Yuuhi-sama. Well, I am done here, are you two ready?" Shion asked, looking at them. Her cousins nodded, "Roger, let's go then."

The three trainees left the hall, going towards Yuuhi's resting place as they chatted about what they had gone through. Shion got close to Takeru and started to bombard him with questions about how he was and if he really was alright, and as usual he answered he was fine, thanking her for worrying about him as he patted her head softly. Shion drew a sigh of relief, and now without that weight, they kept talking about today's events as they walked closely side by side.

However, when they got outside to reach Yuuhi's location, Takeru saw the two Tamases to his left, leaning on the wall near the main gate. The father was hugging her so he couldn't see the little one. He felt something on his heart, like a small cut that was opening, as if someone were twisting an ice knife in his chest.

At the same time, Miki was crying into her father's chest.

"Papa… It's my fault… If I hadn't shot that arrow… Mama would… Mama would…"

"Miki, it's alright. Those people would have harmed Mama anyways. Look around, look at what they did. Didn't you say Mama thanked you? You were very brave Miki… You were very brave, my dear." Genjousai hugged his daughter with all his might.

Genjousai's heart sank when her shattered voice told him of what had transpired, of how she blamed herself for it. He knew Chisaki would never blame her for this, and despite that, he still felt a vile sensation on his chest.

He was so close to make that exchange with the UN, to allow them to have another base on the mainland and to grant them some Type-94s for their special forces. He had a hunch of who was behind this, but never in his wildest nightmares would he have thought something like this could happen. He held his daughter tightly, failing to restrain his tears.

Joy, for Miki was alive.

Grief, for Chisaki was dead.

In less than an hour, in the blink of an eye, his wife was taken from him and his daughter was broken because of it. What kind of father and husband could control his emotions in such a situation?

Knowing that this wasn't the UN's fault, he refused to blame them for this. He refused to use his House's influence to ask the UN for compensation, to keep instigating the hostility with America. He wanted to bring forth peace, but he was met with an icy stare. Yohime-sama had lost all patience for the UN. She wanted to empower the Empire, to free it from the foreigner's influence that had taken her husband and today had threatened to also take her daughter away. She was convinced this was a ploy of America to weaken the Koubuin House and the Capital, by making them feel insecure and weak. Which is why she raised her voice, why she insulted Genjousai, and why she didn't hesitate to brand him as a traitor when he was trying to pacify her.

Miki hugged her father back and asked him to forgive her. She kept sobbing, lamenting how she couldn't protect her mother. Genjousai remained still, knowing there was going to be time to heal her heart in due time. Yet, the spike was there. If this happened once, it may happen twice. He now would live every day in fear, wondering if he would see his daughter again at night.

Neither said a word. They both wept in silence, suffering the loss of their loved one, thankful that they still had each other.

They didn't knew it, they couldn't have known it.

But as Takeru had taken one last look at them before moving on, feelings of both relief and wrath spurred on his mind. They were together, at the very least the little girl wasn't alone like he was back then. But the sight of both of them crying their pain away after the loss of a loved one, now knowing it was caused by another person to gain some sort of profit during this attacks, and how the Guards he admired so much threw them away for a disagreement made his heart flare up in a conflicting twister of emotions. This was nothing but the first ember.

The first ember that would eventually turn into a flare, the one that would cause the wolf inside Takeru's heart to awaken.

"I'll never forgive those bastards… I'll never let this kind of thing happen again. People that murder others and cause so much suffering like this should just fuck off and disappear. I'll be damned if I let this shit repeat itself. And no one should be treated like this for a disagreement, this is just plain wrong," He said to himself internally, not knowing where these new vengeful thoughts would end up taking him.

He knew he was powerless at the moment, but the thought of something similar happening to Sumika or Aunt Haruna, to his friends back in Hiiragi, to the pickles, Maya, Mana, Yohime-san or to Yuuhi, was enough to spur a deep seated rage he did not knew he had in him. That little ember would soon grow larger when he learns of Yuuhi's condition, imprinting in him the desire to never let such an injustice go unpunished.

History will say that it all began with his first insubordination. If you asked the few that still know of him today, they will say it all began after Shura's Dance. The Shogun would say it started after Yokohama fell. Daizaburou would say that he changed after Mogami Base fell.

But all of them are wrong.

Today, the seed was planted. Today was the first day in his life that Takeru thought the Royal Guard was in the wrong, the first time he saw how ruthless they could be. How far away from his idealized vision they truly were. Today was the first time he though someone had to do something different, by force if necessary.

He didn't knew how weak he was. He didn't knew all he lacked. He didn't knew the punishment that awaited his foolishness. But he did knew he wanted to protect those he cared about, no matter what he had to do to ensure their safety.

Today is the day the shinobi was born.

* * *

_January 23rd, 1998._  
_(South Korea. Yeosu Base. Command Room.)_  
**[Shukaku Ayamine]**

* * *

"Flamberge 1, report your situation." The operator spoke. Soon after the face of the pilot appeared on screen, unrest obvious on his eyes.

"Flamberge 1 here, some civilians from Naju do not wish to evacuate, we are negotiating with them along the COSEAN forces, but I don't think they will comply."

"Flamberge 1, stay for as long as you can. We can't abandon the people to the BETA." He returns a not so determined nod and cuts the connection.

Rafflesia and Bonfire squads are still bringing people from Gangjin and Wando. All of our mechanized infantry teams are out there as well. We've got no more hands to spare, we sent all able soldiers in the International Continental Expeditionary Force towards the eastern defense line.

"This is the UN HQ. Yeosu HQ, do you copy?"

"Crystal clear, Brig. Gen. Radhabinod. What is the matter?" It is weird seeing this war-hardened man show such open worry.

"Our forces on the Mokpo-Muan-Hampyeong Defense Line are being overwhelmed, we need you to send reinforcements and supplies now before the Laser-Class surface."

I did know beforehand today was going to be a day of bloodshed, yet the reports we received at early morning were enough to shave off a few years of my life. 50000 BETA are coming towards us from the Chongqing Hive, that's more than double the estimates we received during yesterday's briefing. Korea will most likely fall soon, so we have to evacuate all the civilians ASAP. That is the only reason we're cooperating with the US and the UN now, despite all the offenses they've done towards His Highness. And yet…

"Our forces are still evacuating the civilians and we have no more hands to spare, we cannot comply to your petition." Radhabinod frowns at my words, briefly letting a tint of anger flare up in his eyes.

"Lt. Gen. Ayamine, the success of the mission hinges on maintaining our defense lines. We've managed to make it this far thanks to the forces of Jindo Base and the men from the Royal Guard holding out against all BETA down south. Surely you can send two squads to our aid? Knowing your reputation in the army, I believe you have no reason to refuse this order." He sharpened his eyes on me, blazes in plain view.

His real meaning clear to me, I return the frown. Kaede was no terrorist, I won't allow anyone to insult her memory. And I do have a very good reason to stand my ground.

"Brig. Gen., we have to evacuate the civilians. Otherwise, they will not be able to escape when we have to retreat. I also would like to ask you to be a bit more… civil, if I may. This might be a mission under UN command, but please remember that not all of us swore loyalty to the American flag."

The Indian gritted his teeth, holding a retort. Closing his eyes, relaxing his face, he spoke up again.

"All UN forces of Gwangju Base are already retreating towards Goheung but we're behind schedule and your forces also need to evacuate safely. We won't be able to stop the BETA today, but we need to halt their advance before-" Radhabinod stops talking as someone approaches him. Part of the shape of a young lime haired Caucasian appeared on screen, his tone and face harbingers of ill omens.

"S-Sir! Our forces had to retreat from Yeonggwang, they're arriving to our position. A group of BETA is currently chasing after them, but they're still managing to keep them at bay. The American Army is requesting authorization to deploy towards the defense line."

"Grr… Send squads Wildboar and Leopard to cover them and form a new defense line. And tell the Americans to only deploy their Hornets as support units, they have to stay on reserve for when all the other forces pull back!" Radhabinod barked his orders with vigor betraying his wrinkles and dark ripples in his eyes. The young one perked up in attention and stormed off somewhere.

This does not bode well… At this rate, even if the UN Forces manage to reach the shore and escape, we will have to abandon the civilians here. I'm sure Gwangju Base has what it takes to hold them off for a few more hours, but even with the American's aid we will come short in stopping them once we have to pull back and the Lasers hit the shore. Compared to that, we just need half an hour to evacuate the civilians and if we don't do it now, we will have to abandon them to the BETA.

"Lt. Gen. Ayamine, order your men to rendezvous with ours before we're overwhelmed. Lt. Gen. Xiuwen, I ask the same to you. Leave the evacuation efforts for when we fend off the BETA. Don't forget that the western front is also halting the advance from the Cheorwon Hive, all the time we lose debating over this will bring more casualties to our armies!"

"Excuse me, Brig. Gen. Radhabinod." The Head of the Kujo family intrudes into our conversation from his position on the battlefield. "I have been hearing your debate, I think we can make a compromise. My unit will reinforce the defense line first, and shortly after the rest of the forces should come to aid too."

The commander of the COSEAN Force also enters the discussion and starts debating with Kujo-sama and Radhabinod about the importance of saving the people. I take a look at the map displaying our forces, the arrows that mark our allied forces and the growing red arrows that signal the BETA's advance. The military has to do all it can for it's people, the UN is again just retreating for it's own convenience without sparing a thought for the civilians. Saionji-sama, I know you have entrusted this duty onto me to uphold the honor of our nation and our relations with the UN, but I cannot betray myself like this. But why is Kujo-sama going along their plans so willingly? Sigh… What should I do? If I pull my units from here, the rescue efforts will suffer greatly, but if I don't Kujo-sama and the UN Forces may be overrun by the BETA reinforcements… What are the Americans doing? Why are they moving so slowly? If the Hornets managed to arrive faster to the defense line…

'"If his future is crying, it's up to me to make it a smile."' Shirogane's last words to me as his superior come back to me.

The last time I saw him was just before Swaraj. He became a model Royal Guard, part of one of our Regent Houses' private squads. After I was sent to the ICEF on the '91 on my first tour after many years, me and him shared many missions in mainland Asia. I admire how hard he worked for his nation despite losing his wife and having to leave his kid behind. Now I fully understand his last words when he presented his transfer papers that day.

We're honor bound to protect the people, to our last breath. It doesn't matter where we're fighting, every fight is also for our nation, for our fellows. And for our families. Even if I should be focused on the battle, I know that if I don't turn this around the BETA will reach our shores. Kei has already suffered enough, I cannot imagine how hard it's on her to have to be alone after that accident. I myself am not the same after being accused of being a terrorist. I cannot imagine how she's being treated right now.

Kei… Forgive me for being an absent parent. But I will do all I can so that no one can lay a hand on you again, BETA or human. I'll hold the line here as long as it takes, so that you can someday smile again. I will clean this unjust stain that's been placed on our shoulders, I will make my nation proud to give you the future you deserve. If I manage to do this, our relations with COSEAN will improve and I may be able to ask to remain on the mainland. Kei needs me by her side now more than ever.

I take one breath as I close my eyes. Opening them again, I focus on the monitors displaying our units positions, tensing my brows, slowly gulping the lump that formed on my throat.

In this situation, which is the right path? How can I save as many as I can? How can I create a turning point? Our units' positions… The artillery available… If I send my units for just one assault and then send just a few missiles we will be able to regroup before the Laser-Class arrive, then we can send the HM missiles and take the Lasers out of the equation. But, what about the timing? Hmm…

"Lt. Gen., if I may?" A man calls for my attention. The envoy from America who was sent to my base as a 'sign of friendship and cooperation'.

"What is it? We're discussing some very important matters now." The man gives me a forced bow and comes closer enough to allow me, and only me, to hear his whisper.

"I know the severity of the situation very well, and it's why I must speak with you in private. I've received word from the American Forces with crucial data for us. I'd like you to come with me to see it, so that you can make a better judgment of the situation." He moves his brows up for a few seconds. I know the Americans are really privy to their intel, so what did they find that they don't want the UN to know it first?

"And you must tell me this in private, only to me and not to the other Generals?"

"Yes, it would be better for you to inform them of this once you've formed your judgment over this intel. And… I cannot speak of these matters so openly, please understand my standing in this place." The blonde American twitched his left eye slightly. So it's direct intel as your role as an intelligence agent and not as the 'friendly envoy'? I see, then it is imperative I hear this. If America is willing to share this intel… It must be something they can't deal with themselves. I give him a faint nod.

"Understood. Just give me a moment. Brig. Gen., an important matter has been brought to me, allow me to go take care of it before continuing with this talk." He did not seem pleased with what I just told him, he sighs and nods.

"Understood, but please do not take too long. We need those supplies as soon as possible."

"I know. I'll be back shortly." I cut the connection and press some buttons on my control panel, inputting my password so that no one can access my data while I'm gone. I look towards the American and he leaves first. "Nanase, I'll be leaving you in charge here." He returns a nod as he tries to coordinate the artillery teams that are near the southern defense line to cover the Royal Guard as they move to aid the UN Forces.

I get out from the CR and follow the American towards a room a bit away from where we were. As we enter, I see that it's just another small office, white desk, some plants here and there.

"So, what is this vital intel you have for me?"

"Look at this, Lt. General."

The man guides me towards his laptop, where he opens up a file. Reading it, my blood runs cold. It had all the data of our forces. The UN, American, COSEAN and ICEF formations, members, armaments…

"Lt. Gen. Ayamine, it turns out one of our pilots was a sleeper agent of the RLF." The American spoke again in a whisper as he leaned close to me, the tension and sharpness of his voice making it clear this is a serious threat to us. "He leaked the American part of the data to them. I suspect they will try to sabotage this operation. I do not have any authority here, I need you to get this intel to the other Generals right away."

"Why did you not notify me of this on the CR?! And anyways, how did the RLF gain a foothold here?!" The blonde man raises both hands, trying to pacify me.

"Lt. General, I cannot simply spill this kind of intel in the open. Please remember my real standing, I cannot be recognized." I know that full well, but even so this is a most serious hazard to our mission. "I don't know if you were aware, but a certain group seems to be using the RLF as a cover as of late. I think you should be familiar with the name of… Allegiance." His voice almost faded as he said the name, but it was enough to spark back the memories.

Allegiance… Those fanatical bastards… The image of Kaede's lacerated body when I went to visit her at a prison before she was publicly executed comes back to me, making a vile coil surge in my stomach. Her wounded arms, the sight of her back… I was told of her real charges only because of my position when I was also sent to questioning, and nothing I said could clean her name. Those sons of a bitch… But if they're here…

"Why did you not speak up before?! If they're here… They'll-"

"Sir, please calm down and listen closely. All the armies involved in this operation had their data leaked. That means someone in this base leaked the entire data of the ICEF to them. And as we both know, you keep most of this data on your own PC and on your private channel. So, someone that has access to it is the one that is cooperating with Allegiance. I couldn't risk them noticing something and resorting to violence, you have not authorized me to hold a gun so I had no means to defend you or me if we were attacked."

"What are you saying? One of my men is working with… But no one but me should have access to the server where I keep this data. What does this…" A name popped up in my mind. The only one who could leak all of this could be no one other than my right hand… Nanase… My fists start shaking as part of my sight slowly starts becoming red. If you're working with them… "I think I know who did this, but I still can't believe this is happening. Let's go back to the CR, we need to deal with this before Allegiance dooms this operation to fail." I move towards the door with strong steps.

I won't let Allegiance ruin this, I won't let them mess with my life again! This isn't only about the mission, this is personal! They may be doing what they did to Kaede to someone in the cities, they might start to blow up buildings any minute now. I have to hurry!

"Of course, Lt. General. We can't let this operation fail… Hehehe."

I didn't like the way he laughed, however I could not turn around. For as soon as the thought of doing so crossed my mind, a sharp pain assailed my back.

**BZZT! ZAP!**

"Sleep well, Lt. General."

* * *

_(Command Room.)_

The American made his way back to the CR and entered the room. The bodies of the staff littered the floor, some resisting the cuffs while others were out cold.

"Is everything ready, Nanase?" He asked the short Japanese man, whose uniform was a bit dirty with his fellow's blood. To the American, it seemed surreal that the little man was capable of knocking out the whole CR by himself, but Nanase had told him he was a black belt in Aikido and Judo.

"Yes, the program is running already. We can send the orders as soon as you want. But first, let me see my payment." The Japanese man demanded, holding the American's gaze as he gripped the gun that was on his belt.

The blonde one sighed and showed the short one a detail of the transfer of the money on his PDA. Acknowledging the display with a hum, the Japanese man sat down again, ready to play his part.

"So, did you test this throughly?" The American asked.

"Yes, the voices are exact copies of theirs. No one will notice anything. We'll say we're running out of energy due to some failure in our generators, and that that's why the Lt. General was called a while ago and why we can't get the image feedback to work again. I already erased the footage of the cameras on the base just a bit after he left the room and disabled all mics. So, how do we start this operation?" Nanase was confident he could play the role of the operators and Lt. General Ayamine as the script demanded, and his confidence showed in his eyes.

"I already sent the signal to my HQ. Soon, the American Force will suggest nuking the eastern front. We'll agree to it, and allow the men on our base to fire their missiles as well. With this, the bulk of the COSEAN and UN men will die in the blast along the BETA. Korea is lost anyways."

'With this, the US can once more regain it's foothold on the Far East,' the man thought, drawing a small smile. "Well, I'll play the role of the operators, you focus on delivering Ayamine's words as perfectly as you can." Nanase returned a nod and started up the connection.

The Americans did not like how COSEAN was doing business with the Soviets and how they called the F-16s they sold them disappointments. The US was rather worried about this rejection that was coming from the Far East Frontline. The Soviets were obviously against them, rumors of them starting their own G-Element research labs in Alaska had reached the ears of many. COSEAN had incorporated the new Soviet TSF, the Su-27, instead of the Strike Eagle and seemed to be relying more on the UN and the Soviets for their recent operations.

The Su-27's existence and performance was enough to make some alarms sound loud, but when the Soviets revealed the Su-37 not so long ago, it's performance spurred a power debate within America, that ended up with granting the CIA the exclusive use of the YF-23 and making quite a juicy contract with Northrock for exclusive development of tech for the secret services of the US, to avoid them leaking any more intel to the Soviets in exchange of their best performance from now on.

If a mere copy produced the Su-37, the original would give the American Special Force the technological edge for when it was needed, even if they had to forsake some of the YF-23's features. After all, the lone two Black Widows that secured the ESPer for Alt. IV proved to be above everything currently on the field not so long ago.

However, with the animosity against America skyrocketing in Japan recently, the US feared it would lose control of the Far East Defense Line. Perhaps aiding Japan for it to win the bid for Alt. IV was a mistake. The ruling party of the US at the time did thought that they could manipulate the Empire into adapting it's own plans to include the G-Bomb, but a certain fox refused that vehemently. The Shogun also objected to it, and since then the relations with the Empire have entered a downwards spiral of ever increasing hostility.

America had little influence on COSEAN and there were rumors of the Japanese thinking on importing the MiG-31 due to the shortcomings they were suffering in mass producing their new TSF as they wanted to and because some of the nationalistic faction wanted to rid themselves from the American influence on their Empire. There were also rumors of them wishing to perhaps sell their new little toy, the Type-97, as an affordable 3rd Gen TSF to the UN. That was not good for business, no sir.

America was not going to sit idly by and watch how the Soviets gained influence of the Far East, or how Japan tried to further it's own agenda that clashed with the US' interests. So, using this new threat of Allegiance, they would take Lt. General Ayamine out of the picture today and force a disaster to happen.

It would serve three very important goals: Weakening COSEAN so that they have to rely on the J-10 instead of the J-11 due to the latter's higher cost, making the Empire the new frontline of the war so that they can't refuse the 'much needed helping hand' from America, and get rid of the annoying UN Forces that plagued the Far East, which are always vying for the UN's interests. It also may worsen relations within the Empire, between those who might defend the 'actions' of Ayamine while the others scorn his betrayal. Of course, the UN can't allow Allegiance to be known to the world so this little ploy won't go out to the media, otherwise the religious fanatics might get out of control and some refugees might start riots in defense of the RLF down in the camps.

Basically, the plan was to make the Korean Frontline fall to have an excuse to nuke it all, along the civilians and UN troops. It's so much more efficient than wasting precious American lives and crafts on foreign soil, and if the US can end up as the 'savior' it's a perfect outcome. Of course, nobody had any intention to let the BETA advance more, but it would be a little sacrifice worth it's weight in G-Elements if the US could finally hold tight into the Far East.

Hitting some of our own forces, breaking the defense line, allowing the BETA to stampede through towards the bases. It will seem as if Ayamine was doing Allegiance's work, and considering his wife's involvement in the terrorist attack of last year no one will believe him even if he tries to speak. Then America saves the day with powerful nukes. Take two steps backwards to then take three forward, so even if the BETA made it to Japan, the US could take the credit for 'saving their hides' like today.

Making the UN seem like an incompetent army, sowing more grudges between the Far East's powers… All to bind them to the American's wishes. No pain, no gain. America was willing to play with high stakes if the prize was the control of the Far East. However, this was not an official mission. It was a highly classified one, one that was not decided by the President or the Pentagon actually. It was made by a rebellious group, one that was willing to play dirty to reach their goals, to prove their side of the argument was right.

The new and old argument on what role the US should take on the war. America for the Americans or America for Humanity. The debate on whether to support Alt. IV or to push for the acceptance of Alt. V. Powerful men and women of the last administration were supporters of Alt. V, and they were not going to let the Congress bind their moves. The blonde American was a staunch supporter of the Fifth Plan himself, believing like many that the Japanese's idea was nothing short of a fairy tale. So, he was more than willing to give up on his life if this mission could bring the US closer to it's objective, as much as his son would despise him for it.

'America has done nothing but save the world since this war started, and all the countries are treating us like scum. They owe their lives to us, to our developments, to our industries. If they won't cooperate and follow our orders, why should America waste it's time and resources on allies that would end up misusing or wasting those resources? No, America should ditch the old world and establish a new normality, with us at the clear peak of the Post-BETA world,' That's what the CIA agent thought as he played his role as the operator, giving orders to the Japanese squads.

The blonde American looked at the monitors as he finished relaying the orders, stroking his mustache. The first few Laser-Class will reach the shore and start decimating the defense lines shortly. The hour of the truth was nearing.

Nanase addresses the Generals with Ayamine's voice thanks to the program, giving the excuse of a drop in power for not sending image feedback. He told them his units would not move, that they would keep evacuating the citizens. Radhabinod was quick to rebuke his words, or Ayamine's to be more precise, and Nanase answered as coldly as Ayamine used to do, saying the military has to do what it can for it's people, that they had an obligation to see them to safety. A few of his men defended his actions, making the General of the UN back off on despite being clearly against this decision.

Nanase bit his lips softly. He had already made up his mind but this still left a sickening taste on his mouth. "It's for the kids," he thought. Nanase's son had already been assigned to a base on Kyushu not so long ago, his daughter would soon be forced to enlist too.

He knew the end was nearing, he knew humanity was on it's last legs. However, as a father, he couldn't just stand by and watch as his family's life was ruined. He didn't care about betraying the man that helped him raise through the ranks, he didn't care about betraying humanity. All that Nanase wanted was to see the money in his bank account, to know his son would be able to buy himself a draft exemption and do the same for his sister. They could then leave for America, Australia, Brazil or wherever they wanted. They were going to survive as long as they could. Protecting his children now that his wife had passed away was his duty, and nothing was going to stand in his way. And it was also payback for how his love had died in that hospital thanks to the Lt. Gen.'s wife.

An alarm rang in the CR, the Laser-Class surfaced near Muan, wiping out many frontliners. A Brigade of Destroyers rampaged through the TSFs and tanks, making it's way towards Gwangju at full speed. Not a minute later, the American Commander addressed all other Generals to ask for permission to send nukes towards the eastern coast.

"Nanase, let's start the plan." The Japanese nodded, gulping and coiling his hands for an instant as he opened his channel.

With 'Ayamine's' approval, the whole discussion became a chaotic sea of shouts for quite some minutes, only rivaled by the panicked screams of the men on the field that suddenly intruded into each General's respective channel. The Jindo Frontline fell during the discussion, due to the Laser-Class taking out many of the Majors that were leading the troops, allowing the Grapplers and Tanks to feast on the pilots that were shocked by the appearance of the Lasers. As the discussion heated up, Kujo ordered Ayamine to take back his words. Nanase's lips shuddered for an instant as he pictured what was happening on the frontlines, but remembering his son and daughter he steeled his stomach and replied as resolutely as he could.

"Our priority should be rescuing the people. Dying on the frontlines is nothing but a great honor for a soldier if it is to save a fellow. We can always retreat to safety, they cannot. We should use the nukes to buy us as much time as we can to save the people. That is our duty as the military." Nanase said, making most of the men in the discussion angry. Yet, some of the Japanese soldiers under him agreed with his words. Running away while leaving the people unguarded was not something they wanted to do. Nanase was grateful the Japanese were so blindly prideful and honorable.

They were now in a stalemate. 'Ayamine', the COSEAN and US Generals approved the bombardment, the UN General didn't, and the Operation was under UN Command so this made it all the worse. The BETA kept advancing as the few counter measures they had prepared were being deployed. Land mines exploded, Surface-to-Surface missiles were sent, the tanks unleashed their heat onto the herd, nothing was enough.

While Kujo was an important figure, he was merely leading his Independent Squad so he didn't have much say in the matter. And Nanase's last rebuttal had made him doubt. Should he allow the use of such cowardly weapons if it meant saving the people? Or should he try to rebuild the line, endangering the lives of both soldiers and civilians? However, he had no time to debate. He was on the frontlines, fighting with his thin squad against waves of relentless red while remaining low to avoid being sniped by burning light.

Nanase didn't flinch, his men did not stop negotiating with the civilians as the BETA drew closer and closer.  
The American kept giving the orders to somehow keep the BETA at bay until the negotiating was done.  
A man from the COSEAN forces rejected his General's order to go to fight the BETA to try to evacuate the civilians first.  
The UN forces were being overwhelmed, the Royal Guards were being pushed back.  
The original defense line was crumbling and the Destroyers were already fighting against Gwangju's last defense line.  
After a moment of silence, the UN's Brig. Gen. rejoined the discussion.

"I have ordered my men to evacuate the base." Radhabinod said with sourness palpable through every word. "I will send one last order to all UN Forces, and I'll get back to you after I board my transport. I'll rendezvous with the UN Forces in Hwasun and devise a counterattack to put a definitive stop to this invasion. Gwangju Base will self-destruct in around forty minutes, hopefully taking out all the BETA that came towards here in the blast. If it is what you wish to do, I agree with the bombardment. Good luck to you all."

The other Generals praised Radhabinod for his quick decision, and tried to rebuild a defense line somehow. However, without a chain of command to keep them updated on the flow of the battle, the UN Forces started to fall into chaos. With a rapidly changing situation, they didn't know where to move, they started to lose coordination, and that resulted in a slaughter fest. With Jindo Base out of the way, the south was being overrun by BETA and the Laser-Classes shot down all TSF that thought that going south was a good idea. The ones that were evacuating civilians on Naju tried to join the forces from the defense line that were scattered, but without clear orders on where to proceed they barely made it to help the forces preventing the BETA from marching towards the cities. The evacuating forces with supplies, parts and machinery of the UN and COSEAN forces were in danger of being intercepted by the BETA any minute now.

The situation was proceeding just as planned. The eastern coast fell to the BETA Corps that came from Chongqing. Only the American Army managed to remain in order, and despite the ICEF's best efforts they also couldn't stop the BETA from overwhelming them. COSEAN and UN pilots scattered and trying to find a common ground to defend, everything went to hell when Gwangju exploded. Communications made a mess thanks to the Heavy Metal cloud on the field to stop the Lasers, many didn't knew the base self-destructed without it's personnel inside. Many pilots lost their calmness, many simply fell to despair. They became the BETA's lunch. The ones that saw this fell to anger and fury, screeching curses at the BETA. If not for the eerily calm Royal Guard, a senior officer of COSEAN coordinating all forces to rebuild a defense line, and the Hornets providing cover, this mission would have already failed.

"Fellows, how much longer are we going to wait? I ask of you to agree to the deployment of the tactical nukes, before it's too late." And so, with one last push from 'Ayamine', the other UN officers accepted the order to drop the nukes. The plan was almost complete.

The forces of the scattered defense line surrounded by growing numbers of BETA. Part of the COSEAN forces had managed to halt the BETA that survived Gwangju's explosion, probably using BETA corpses as cover to avoid the lasers that very slowly were marching towards them. The ICEF barely keeping the BETA at bay thanks to the artillery support, but with citizens that refused to leave and started to riot on their backrow. The American sent a message to his comrades, letting them know the plan was on the rails. He drew a long sigh, knowing what awaited after this.

"Kujo-sama, I ask you to distract the Laser-Class when the missiles are launched." Nanase said, hoping no further problems appeared on his plan.

"…Understood. However, we will have a talk about your behavior today Lt. General. I understand your wish to protect the people, but I did not have you as an American sympathizer…"

"I am not one, Kujo-sama. I am merely doing what I think is best to save as many as we can. Though of course, I shall shoulder any punishment for my actions today." Kujo seemed to have been appeased with his answer and cut the connection. Nanase let a heavy, poisonous sigh escape. 'Fuck you too, damn noble,' he said internally at the samurai.

"Nanase, are the missiles here ready?"

"Yes, I'll give the order right now." After a few presses and threats, the men on the base started preparing the missiles to shoot them at the coordinates 'Ayamine' gave them. Which meant they were being aimed towards both the BETA and the Royal Guard.

Killing one of the older Heads would weaken Japan considerably, taking into account that one died on Swaraj leaving a little girl as the heir and a lot of succession controversy behind, and another two that died from old age leaving two young but inexperienced Heads in their place. With the death of Kujo all that's left is getting rid of the Shogun and the fighting spirit of Japan will crumble like dust. That was what the Americans thought would happen. It could not have been further from the truth.

"Well, time to wrap this mess up." Nanase disabled the control panel, got up and along the American double checked that they had left nothing that could indicate that they were behind this deed.

After getting rid of the little evidence they found, they turned towards the other members of the CR. They were witnesses, but they couldn't move or even produce a sound as they were gagged, but they couldn't kill them too early or it might bring them trouble. They dying with such a difference in time might be proof enough to prove something was wrong here at the time, and not because of Ayamine. However, it was time. Nanase and the American shot at them so that they didn't die instantly, but so that they would shortly die due to the blood loss. Nanase felt a sting with every bullet he fired, stopping for a speck of a second when the pleading eyes of his former fellows locked onto his, but he kept firing until they finished them all off.

Once the deed was done and they got rid of the cuffs, they went to the room where the unconscious Lt. General laid without sharing a single word.

The final part of the plan, the last nail on the coffin. For everything to fall into place, the two of them had to die too. Nanase had no regrets, if it meant giving his children the chance to live a decent life. The blonde CIA agent was proud to have served his nation well and to get his revenge on the UN for ruining his plans during the '82.

And since no one would be giving orders for a while the ICEF would surely fall to the BETA, giving the base another excuse to send the second and third waves of missiles at the monsters, making sure the credit for today's survival was given to America's plan, killing any surviving surface pilots nearby as an added bonus.

The last part was rather easy. Nanase would hold Ayamine's unconscious body from behind, using the Lt. General's hands to pull the trigger of his gun to kill the American, that would be standing near the desk with his laptop facing his aggressor. This would make it look as if Ayamine murdered him to cover his 'relation' with Allegiance. Since they were wearing gloves, nothing of their actions would remain to give the Lt. General any hope of proving his innocence thanks to the cameras and mics being disabled.

They entered the room slowly, but Ayamine was still out cold. Nanase grabbed his superior's unconscious body and placed the gun on his hands, slowly raising them towards the blonde man, that was getting rid of his gunpowder-filled gloves.

The American gave no words to Nanase, merely a salute and a nod. He simply stared back at the barrel pointed at him, remembering for one last time the face of Alfred when he was but a little child before he was shot.

Nanase took a deep breath, feeling cold all of a sudden. He didn't believe it, that the American was willing to accept his death so easily. He stared at the corpse of his crime partner and gave him another salute in one last act of respect to his devotion to his nation, something Nanase himself had lost along the way.

After shooting at the laptop to complete the act here, he then took Ayamine's unconscious body with him after shoving the stun gun into the Lt. Gen.'s belt, knowing his time was almost spent. Even if the stun gun the American used was a strong one, Ayamine might wake up suddenly leaving him with little choice but to electrocute the Lt. General again, risking the whole plan to fail.

However, his worry was unnecessary. He made it to the CR, put Ayamine's body on a chair and for one last moment thought of his family, holding back the urge to cry, wringing his hands in frustration.

"Ryou… Rin… Please forgive your father. Please… you have to live on, away from that putrid nation that the Empire has turned into. Ryou, look after Rin for me."

The constant persecution they suffered during these last few years had made Nanase turn his back on the teachings his parents had raised him with. Neither a Shogun loyalist nor an American sympathizer, he merely wished to live in peace and that caused his whole family to be scorned for their 'lukewarmness'.

He didn't want his children to endure the same horrors he had to endure in his service. Especially his daughter, many nights he could not sleep as the thought of her being turned into a comfort corporal sprouted on the back of his mind. Now that he knew how 'that organization' worked, he couldn't simply look away or try to clear his mind, no sane parent would let such a fate befall his daughter if he could do something about it. And as nothing but a family of mere commoners, without a history of service in the military and without wealth, he knew they were the weakest ones on the system, the ones no one would spare a thought for, the ones no one would question if they suddenly were 'transferred' to another base without notice.

He raised Ayamine's body and started clawing at the Lt. General's hands after he got his fingers on the trigger. He didn't care if Ayamine woke up, he kicked a nearby chair away, elbowed the control panel. All to make a credible scene, all to leave no doubts of Ayamine's 'betrayal'. After all, since his gloves also must have powder residue the only way to make this all credible would be for him to have been resisting an attack from Ayamine while grasping the gun. And anyways, the other CIA elements in the American HQ would be able to take this boat to it's destined port, so long as the scene was good enough.

Thinking that the struggle and clawing was enough already, Nanase fell back into the control panel, aiming the gun at his own head, feeling the pressure and weight of Ayamine's body piling on him. With one last breath, moving himself slightly to not be completely under Ayamine…

**BANG!**

The dead body of Nanase fell to the ground, painting it a new shade of vibrant red. The other body also fell to the floor and soon started to twitch, due to the shock of hitting the floor and the noise of the gunshot.

It took a while for the Lt. General to wake up. His disorientation led first to confusion, later to acknowledgment, and finally to fear as he saw the state of the CR and it's crew.

…And the gun on his bloodstained hand.

The shouts that came from the speakers, the images that appeared on the monitors, none of it seemed real. He started quivering as he tried to understand what was going on, his blood running cold at the few signals of his allies, a slight pain on his head preventing him from thinking clearly. At first, he thought it was only a dream, an illusion.

_And he was right._

This nightmare he found himself into was going to be the last dream he will ever have.

* * *

_April 8th, 1998._  
_(PX. Inawashiro Base.)_  
**[Ryoutarou Nanase]**

* * *

We all sat down on our table and start munching the disgusting synth food we're given.

"So 1st Lt., do you think we're going to be sent to the frontlines in the end?" Ogun asked as he reluctantly bit into his food.

"Things are not looking good but any word from the higher ups could come any second."

Surface pilots like us get no explanations whatsoever, we just get sent around like a potato sack. After the failure of Gwangju we got reshuffled here, to the middle of nowhere. I can't believe I got a promotion for it too. At least I was close to Rin in my last base, now I have to leave her alone. She was destroyed after we got the news too.

Father was one of the victims of the fucking traitor Ayamine. To have betrayed all his men, to have doomed Korea to ruin… Bastard got what he deserved with that public execution. And yet, thanks to that son of a bitch the situation here is getting worse and worse. The media has me wanting to throw a chair at the TV. When I went to visit Rin last month the people of the neighborhood were clearly more confrontational than before. The Japanese are now much more obvious about their hatred towards the UN and the US. If Ayamine had a little human decency he would have tried to protect the people, but to think he would commit such an act. Bet he didn't expect the other personnel to expose his betrayal.

Though, I did hear some rumors. That he wasn't your average terrorist, that something else was behind the curtain. Regardless of his motives, he murdered everyone that could have stopped him. He murdered Father.

How can I properly support Rin alone? We barely had any savings, my pay isn't that big… She's going to have to join one of the training programs on her next birthday despite everything that's going on. So much for protecting your fellows and all that bullshit. Sigh…

We finish our lunch and go our separate ways. I make my way back to my room, getting some free time is a luxury as of late after all. The hallways have people walking as usual, but the gloom on everyone's shoulders cannot be hidden.

There's this feeling in the air. Everybody knows it. The BETA are going to arrive here soon, and it's going to be a disaster. Sure, some still hold some hope thanks to having the Shiranui with us and also having America's backup for now but it's not going to be nice. Not with the possibility of traitors or terrorists ruining our lives and defenses.

Mom died on the attack of the '97, Dad is gone too, and if I've learned anything from their deaths is that Japan is terribly under-prepared for this war. If the BETA make it into the mainland… I can't die, I can't leave Rin all alone. Hoping she manages to adapt to the military life is all I can do.

"Um, sir? Could you let me pass, please?" Someone spoke to me as I was leaning near a door.

My eyes lay themselves onto the daughter of the traitors, Kei Ayamine. Her mother helped the terrorists get inside the hospital and even cured their wounds, her father ruined an otherwise smooth operation and murdered his own men.

I remember when I just arrived here I almost couldn't believe my eyes. What kind of contacts does she have to be allowed to serve in the military with her background?

She was holding a box and couldn't pass through if I didn't move. This bitch…

"Sir? Could you let me pass?" She furrowed her brows a bit. I noticed I was kind of frowning at her too, so that's why she's uncomfortable.

"Sigh… Sorry." Don't snap, you can't screw it up. She's just a girl, she has nothing to do with what her parents did.

"Hey, Ayamine!" One of the Instructors came with another Cadet carrying boxes too. "Who told you to go on ahead?!"

"I was just doing my part, sir." She answered, trying to give a bow despite holding the box.

"Sigh… Forgive her if she has given you any trouble, sir." The Instructor said in an apologetic tone, giving Ayamine a side glance.

"It's fine, I was just lost in thought."

"Please do not be so lenient with her, she's always doing what she thinks is right. Ayamine, you need to learn your place. If I didn't tell you to do it, then don't do it. It's like disobeying orders runs in your blood. Can't you start to do what you're told to, huh?!"

The girl's gaze fell like a brick, her lips quivered as if she were out in the open during winter. Looking at her like this, she doesn't look that different from Rin. She… She doesn't have anything to do with her mad parents, she might have detested them for all I know.

"Sergeant, please don't be so harsh with her. Even if her parents had the wrong ideals, you should judge her for who she is."

"That's not true! My parents weren't wrong!" She screamed at me, a deep frown on her face. "Wash your mouth with bleach before speaking badly of my parents. You don't even know who-"

"Ayamine! Don't you dare to speak like that to your superior!"

"But-"

"No buts! Unless you want me kicking your butt. Learn your place and don't talk back."

…What did she just say?

"But my parents weren't-" She complained with a passion, with her eyes firm and unwavering as a mountain.

"Ayamine, the proof is all we need to look at. I don't give a shit about what they told you, they're traitors. And if you don't want to be kicked out, shut your goddamn mouth for once!" The Instructor shouted at her. I looked back, she wasn't flinching or looking away. She was still glaring at me with a scowl. "Please forgive me for her insolence, 1st Lieutenant."

"N-No, it is alright. It must be a painful topic for her. Please don't bring up the traitors' actions on her. She's her own person after-"

"My parents weren't traitors." She retorted, making me stop. Her glare flared up as if one sprayed alcohol onto a fire. "They were good people. I'm sure they were blamed unfairly."

I was trying to be considerate since she reminded me of Rin, she too is all alone now. But… But…

Unfairly? Because of your mother, do you know how many people died? Do you know how Rin felt during her birthday? To learn that her mother was not going to ever come back? Your father literally murdered mine along all the people in the high command of the ICEF, and damned only God knows how many people to die to the BETA. What the hell is she talking about?! She thinks they weren't wrong?!

The Instructor stepped up and smacked her face quite hard, leaving a mark. Her glare didn't weaken, all the contrary, it seemed as if it was scorching more fiercely.

"Ayamine, you can feel however you want, but you better not fucking talk back again or I'm going to punish you like never before. Your parents were traitors and that's a fact, now let's take this supplies back to the storage room. And for speaking up, you're gonna have to sort them on your own, got it?!"

"…Yes, sir."

"Forgive her, sir. I'll punish her accordingly later." The Sergeant gave me a salute, I just nodded at him.

The raven haired girl looked down biting her lips and the three of them went their way. Unlike me.

She was defending those motherfuckers? The bastards that took my parents away from me and Rin? She's defending terrorists?!

…

A sting picks at me. There's no cameras near the storage room, right?

You're a hazard, if she gets commissioned here… Who knows what she'll do. If she believes those crazy terrorists were right… Like I'll let this bitch worm her way into the army. Someone has to stop this vermin before they grow too much.

I got outside and made my way towards the storage room trying to not get spotted by any cameras. Now that I see it well, we really are lacking in security. We only have cameras near the fence but nothing in between the fence and the base. This is begging to be exploited by someone. If anyone wanted to take over this base they would have it really easy. Well, considering this was a community center that was adapted into a base, it's not that surprising, and we are in the middle of nowhere. But it's still surprising to have such a lax security on the perimeter near the river.

As I got close to the storage room, I saw the Instructor and the other Cadet leave the building. Looking to the nearby area, I see nobody around. We are in the middle of the lunch break, without a good reason no one would come to this side of the base right now.

Stepping towards the place, I lick my lips in thought. What if this is truly a misunderstanding? What if her parents were really blamed for something they didn't do? She's almost the same age as Rin, if I get her off the base… She'll have to live alone in the common slums…

…

I stop close to the door. My hands are getting sweaty and not because of the temperature. I look to the door, to the floor, to the door again, and finally to the sky. Letting some air flow into my lungs, I try to clear my thoughts. What the hell am I doing? Am I really going to act against a young girl like this? She might not-

"All of them are idiots!" The voice that came from the inside of the storage room froze my track of thoughts. "Father wasn't wrong! He wasn't a traitor!"

Is this really how it is? She's truly defending a terrorist?

"Stupid assholes… My parents didn't do anything weren't terrorists..."

I suppose… she's one of those crazy nutjobs that adore military violence or something. To defend what they did, to say it so confidently… Yeah, this was no mistake. If this girl gets commissioned, who knows what she'll do? But I can't call her Instructor or the authorities over something I've heard. Opinions don't matter here, and without evidence I can't do anything. At most, she'll get scolded and she can fake an apology. Considering she was allowed to be here, despite what her parents did, she must have someone important watching over her.

So, the best play I have on my hand is framing her.

I slowly open the door, she's deep into the room trying to sort the stuff that was in the boxes while complaining. I get inside trying to make as little noise as possible, one nice advantage of having done basic already. She hasn't noticed a thing yet. I take one last look at her, she seems so frail, so tender, so innocent. But… I can't ignore what she said. And… I do want some revenge too.

I entwined my fingers together, tensed my back and slowly approached her.

"Sigh… Why can't anyone understand that they would have never- Augh!" I smacked her head as she was talking. She fell to the floor with a thud.

Alright, I should cover my hands with some cloth. Let's see what we got here… Alright, I'll break this things that are used by the Instructors quickly but not so obviously, so that it looks like she was trying to hide it. When her Instructor or someone else notices, they will ask who was the last one to come put the things in place. Hopefully this is enough to get you out of here, you freak.

I kick her a bit before starting to make sure she's out cold. This is for my parents and for Rin's future, you bitch. Like hell I'll let people like you ruin my nation. Like it or not, it's where we live. And I can't just look the other way when you're defending the terrorists that murdered my parents.

Hope you never get back into the military, you freak.

* * *

_April 14th, 1998._  
_(Detention Center. Inawashiro Base.)_  
**[Naoya]**

* * *

_"It wasn't me!"_ Kei said as she held onto the steel bars.

"Then, who was it? Why did you take so long in the storage room?"

"I don't know… I was sorting the stuff in the boxes but then I blacked out." She looks down, moving away from the bars.

I can't believe it. I know Kei would never do something like that, someone must have set her up. But… But I can't do anything to clear the misconceptions others have about her. If I speak up, my goal of rising through the ranks will disappear. I'm the only one who can protect the teachings of Shukaku-san, I am convinced he was used as a scapegoat by either the UN or the US, all the rumors must be them trying to soil his reputation.

So, as much as it pains me, I cannot aid Kei if she doesn't have proof. There were no cameras and to make matters worse she was always voicing her disagreement. Just before the accident she had another discussion with her Instructor. This round is stacked against her. If only she would accept the blame and apologize, we could appeal for a lesser sentence. Breaking gear is a severe offense in this times. She might be sent to Hokkaido for some… reeducating lessons. I cannot allow her to fall into that hole.

"Kei, listen. If you have no proof, our best alternative is to take the blame." She looked up as her eyes opened and her irises shrank. "We can appeal for a probation if you write a letter of apology. I can talk with a good attorney to-"

"I didn't do it! Naoya, don't you believe me?!" Her wail cut deep, leaving a tightening noose on my neck.

"…Kei, we need to resolve this situation. If you cannot prove your innocence and all evidence leads to you being the only possible culprit, then the best solution is for you to shoulder the blame. If you keep denying it, arguing with everyone like this, you'll get a worse sentence." Kei's gaze slowly sank, her lips opening then closing as she hugged her sides.

"…It wasn't me. If I take the blame, no one will believe me later. Everybody will think I really broke the gear as revenge. No one will trust in me then. Naoya… I didn't do it. There has to be a way to prove it!"

"Then, do you at least suspect someone? Your Instructor was filmed by the cameras as well as all your squadmates, was there anyone in particular on the base that was out for you?"

"…No, I don't think so. Everybody gave me the cold shoulder equally, but nobody was ever openly hostile. They insulted Mother and Father, but I was never the focus of their attacks. They just scolded me and ignored my retorts."

Someone must have set her up then. Or were there many people involved? I don't think anyone gains anything from this, this was just born out of malice. But if she doesn't have proof or even a name…

"1st Lt. Sagiri, how's the questioning going?" Kei's Instructor approached us. Kawazoe was his name, I think.

"…Well, she has no proof it seems."

"Of course she doesn't. I told you she is guilty." The man said with contempt clear as oil mixed in water.

"I didn't do it!"

"Shut up!" The man loudly shouted. "You broke our gear! Do you even know how expensive all that was?!" Why does he have to speak so loudly?

"Sergeant, please. Don't scream at her."

"Oh… Sorry, 1st Lieutenant." He gave me a small bow. "Well, I was told to get you to the CO's office. Her trial is tomorrow, so visiting hours is closed off for her. It's truly a shame she turned out to be a traitor too, she was getting such good numbers in her training."

"I'm not a-"

"Shut up!" Kei didn't flinch, she gritted her teeth and scowled at the man.

"My parents aren't traitors. And I didn't do that."

"Heh, no one but you could have done it. And your parents were traitors. Are you retarded? Why do you keep defending them?" The man shaked his head, giving Kei a stern, disapproving look.

As much as it hurts to hear that, I cannot say anything. I know I would be secluded or worse. It is incredible, how easy our fellows believe the media, how easily Shukaku-san was handed over. Our traditions wouldn't have allowed for such a fast trial, why didn't anyone defend him? I may never know.

"That's not true. There are people that still believe in my Father's innocence. Right Naoya?"

"Huh? Err…" Kei's wishful stare contrasted with the Instructor's sharp gaze.

"1st Lieutenant, do you also support Lt. Gen. Ayamine's actions?" The man's face replicated the one of someone smelling rotten food.

"N-No… I mean… He was my mentor and… well…"

"Sir, with all due respect, do you also think like Cadet Ayamine?" The man took a step forward, making me conscious of the difference in height between us. The scar on his face, the glint in his eyes…

"…I… don't agree with her." Endure it. You have to endure it.

Who cares what they say? I know better than them. No matter what they say, what insults they hurl at them, nothing will change what they meant for me. I'll wear a mask until the day I can prove their innocence comes, I can't let my feelings get in my way.

"So, you also think they're terrorists, right?"

"Naoya would never-" Kei, please! You should know better by now. We can't become mavericks, we can't get the system against us! You're not dumb, you should start binding your feelings.

"…Yes, the proof was clear enough."

"…Eh? Naoya… W-What did you…" Sorry Kei.

"I was under the impression you two were pretty close though…" A smirk spreads through the man's face as he makes a vulgar gesture with his hand.

How dare he… I know that Shukaku-san wanted us to marry, but how did this pig find that out? Regardless of my image, what will people say of Kei if this spreads around? I know what will happen. People will call her a lecherous woman. Marrying so young… I know this wasn't Shukaku-san's intentions, he wanted us to wait until she was older, and she being my fiancee was nothing more than a symbol. I can't let that fall onto her… Rumors are a nasty venom, who knows what people will say of her? And… who would believe in her innocence after this incident?

"…I am not related to her in any way. I'm here only to repay what her father taught me while I was under him in the MDF." Kei's face lost several shades of color, she stood unmoving like a statue. "I would like you to not go spreading such vile rumors if you could help it Sergeant." I narrow my eyes as I tap my glasses. He takes one step back and gives me a small bow.

"Forgive me for doubting you, sir, but I couldn't just not ask. Well, let's go meet the CO. Please follow me." The man moved away, restoring my personal space, and moved towards the stairs.

"Could you give me a moment to say my goodbyes?"

"Huh? I suppose… I'll be waiting for you." He gave me a salute and went his way.

I looked at Kei, who was now scowling at me.

"Kei… Look, you need to-"

"Why did you say that?! Do you really… hate Father that much?" Kei… I close my eyes for a second, gathering my thoughts.

"Kei, you need to start being aware of the weight of your words. You can't keep antagonizing the system. You need to deal with this more smartly."

"…What are you saying? You too…" Kei started to take steps back, moving further into her cell.

"Listen, I'll try to soften your sentence, but you need to take the blame of this. I think it's better for both of us if… we never meet each other again."

"What? N-No, please no!" Kei rushed towards the bars, hints of water in her eyes. "I-I didn't do it! Please believe me, Naoya!"

"It's not about believing or not. Kei, you need to stop reacting to the accusations. I… We can't allow ourselves to fall to that."

"Why? Why do you say that? You know Father wasn't a terrorist!" Her scowl returned with full force.

There might be mics in here. I was already put under questioning after my return from Gwangju for my relation with Shukaku-san. It took me weeks to stand up again after his execution. Some people vouched for me, that's why I'm still in the army. And I vouched for Kei. But if she continues like this… she'll drag both of us down.

I… I have something to do. Something only I can do. And… if I have to cut off Kei from my life to do it…

"I already… said what I think." Kei again froze, shaking her head slowly. "Kei, listen. Take the blame and accept the probation. That's all I can do for you. Please stop talking back and start obeying your superiors."

"Obeying? B-But I just speak up when I know I'm right. What Father taught me about tactics isn't wrong or outdated! I know more than-"

"Kei!" She clamped up, shaking at my yell. "You're a Cadet. A Cadet obeys the Instructor assigned to it. And when you get commissioned you will have to obey your superiors. Even us, back at Gwangju, thought some of our orders were unreasonable, but we believed in our leaders and played the role we were given to rescue as many civilians as we could. That is what it means to be a soldier. You have to leave your pride behind, if you are constantly challenging the authorities you'll get nowhere in life."

She looked down, a lone tear running down her cheek. I felt as if she were slowly moving away, as if a bottomless rift was forming between us, as if we were standing on opposite sides of a cliff.

"I'll try to talk with the CO to soften your sentence. Please reflect on all you've done to end up here, and think of what you can do to never let this happen again. I know you're smart enough to realize it. Goodbye, Kei."

"I didn't do it!" She screamed as she remained in place. "It wasn't me… Please believe me, Naoya. Don't talk like them… Please… Don't you love me? Why don't you believe me?" A pressure similar to be holding my breath underwater found it's way to my chest as she looked up with waterfalls decorating her eyes.

"I… will be breaking our engagement as soon as possible. I should be going. P-Please take care of yourself."

"Eh?" She brought her hands together, shivering slightly.

"I believe you're old enough to ask for an emancipation, so you should be able to manage the money your parents left you. I'll send you the papers after talking with my attorney. Well then, goodbye." I took one last look at her and started walking towards the stairs.

"W-Wait! Please don't leave me! I-I'll apologize! I'll write the letter!" Kei's desolated screams filled the detention center as my legs felt as if they were made out of concrete and I had bricks instead of boots on.

Endure it… This is for the best. With what I am aiming to do, I cannot involve her in my life. It's better if Kei simply becomes a normal soldier, without any ties to the High Command. She should have enough money to fend for herself, she isn't dumb. Kei is a very capable young woman, she… she doesn't need me in her life. I would only put her in danger.

_"I'll do what you say, I'll do anything but please don't leave me alone! NAOYA!"_

I take off my glasses and wipe the few tears that wanted to run away with a handkerchief. Forgive me Kei. I… I want to safeguard Shukaku-san's teachings, but I can't allow the burden to ruin your life. You're far too young, and I am yet too powerless to protect you if you keep making so much trouble.

This is for the best… Once I rise through the ranks, I'm sure I'll find people that think like me. Even if the current administration has American leanings, I'm sure the majority of people in the IJA think differently. And Saionji-sama would never hand over a fellow so easily.

I just have to wait for our chance to rise up once more. Until the day we can purge the American influence in our country, until we can stand on our own, I'll wear this mask and lie through my teeth to get what I want.

I'm sure that we can make it happen, a restoration to our old rule without breaking relations with the UN. They just need to realize they're infringing on our sovereignty and we need to prove our worth to the world, just as Saionji-sama said. We just need to halt the BETA's advance when they arrive here. That's why I must focus on my rehabilitation, to be able to fight when they arrive. So that one day, I can be part of the central stone to a peaceful and bright era of this Empire. Watch over me, Shukaku-san. I'll hoist the values you held so dear and bring about a shining era. After all, I am not alone. I know there are many who share the same feeling of righteous fury we both held in our hearts.


	47. Take off!

**Chapter 47: Take off!**

* * *

_December 10th, 2001. 10:44 PM._  
_(B22F. Teleporter's Room. Yokohama Base.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Uuh…" Head hurts… Everything spinning…

"Takeru-san, here." Kasumi lends me a hand as I leave the machine, leaning on her. "How are you feeling?"

"…Dizzy."

"Shirogane, you didn't see anything this time, right?" Motoko-san asks.

"No, not even a slight flash. My head still hurts though."

"Well, that's to be expected. Looks like the medicine did it's work." She says, cracking a smile.

"We almost had a blackout here. Luckily for us this went well." Sensei says as she comes towards me. "Now it's just a matter of analyzing the data. You go rest near Kagami and then go to sleep. I'll deal with this." I give her a nod as I lift myself off Kasumi.

"So we got enough data this time?"

"Yes, you endured it much more than the previous times so I think we just might be able to make a new mix before the XM3's test. You better be grateful."

"Hey, I am. Here's hoping this was the last time I have to get in there. Well, I won't hold you. Goodnight." I nod again at them before leaving with Kasumi.

Uuh… My legs feel like jelly. I take my time inhaling through my nose, relaxing my chest's muscles. I may not have seen anything, but my body still hurts a lot.

"Takeru-san, are you truly alright?" Kasumi stared at me, her cerulean crystals full of drops of worry.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. I'm fine, and it was the last time I was going in that thing anyways." My back still hurts a bit, but there's nothing I can do about it other than rest.

"If your back hurts, you could borrow some cream. It would be bad if you got injured while piloting."

"Kasumi, it's fine. I'm just a bit stiff. What about you though? Did you feel anything while I was in there?" Her bunny ears fall, just like her gaze, like leaves after a strong gust.

"…I had trouble locking onto you. I don't know why, but since you returned the darkness seems a bit more… diluted? It's not as strong as it was before."

"Maybe it has to do with my attitude? I mean, I kind of… stopped focusing so much on the bad stuff while I was fighting. Too busy looking after the girls." Maybe I was under the effects of a negative leak myself?

"That's a possibility." Kasumi comments as she moves her bunny ears. "You do feel more like your usual self, Takeru-san." She says with a small smile.

"Really? Well… Let's hope I can keep the negativity at bay." I for sure didn't think I would end up being affected by that.

"You just need to stay positive. If I can help you in anything, just tell me."

"Kasumi, you're always helping out. I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't here to keep me company when I'm down."

"I see. But don't worry, I will always be by yours and Sumika-san's side." Uuh… The bunny is too good for this world. "Takeru-san, that's embarrasing."

"Huh? Oh right, you shouldn't do the psychic link thing, Kasumi." She furrowed her brows and then did a little jump. She didn't notice she was reading my mind?

"No, I didn't. …Ah." Her bunny ears drop again.

"Hey, don't take it so hard. Just try to filter me out."

"Yes, I'll do my best." She moved her bunny ears up and down a few times, giving me a resolute look. "By the way, I heard our Shin Kagerous were already completed."

"Yeah, seems like it. I wonder when we'll get to test them."

"The Professor said she wanted to do that soon. I've been practicing with the WMTS and in the sims at night after I'm done helping her, to not forget what you taught me that one time, but it isn't the same as actually flying."

"Well, of course. So, how have your trainings been?"

We rode the elevator as Kasumi told me of how she's been training, then she continued telling me of what she tried to do with Sumika, teaching her to do Cat's Cradle, showing her drawings of me, telling her of the consoles and the things we did together, but she didn't react to anything just like during last loop. We got out and made our way to Sumika's room.

"Hopefully once things settle down after the XM3's test, we can train together again." I feel a pull on my sleeve. "Kasumi?"

"Um... The Professor said my unit was modded to have the cockpit of an F-15D, which is a two-seater version. It can also be piloted with only one person but... Would you pilot with me again when you have the time?"

"Of course, but what is it? Are you nervous of fighting against me?"

"That too, but..." Her bunny ears drop, her gaze glides away like a leaf on a stream. "I wish to learn from you to help you protect Sumika-san."

"Okay, if you want to do it that way, that's what we'll do. Just be careful with the psychic link thing, okay?"

"Yes." She nods, vigorously moving her bunny ears up and down.

We reach the door, go into the creepy hallway and enter the cylinder's room. The 00 Unit was again sitting on the floor, unmoving.

"Hey Sumika. How are you?" …No response, huh.

I sit by her side and with Kasumi we start to again try to teach her to do Cat's Cradle. We then start talking with her as we usually did, with me saying the usual bullshit remembering our times together back home. I am still salty of how she sniped me with that laser ballista in our last hang out, and it's kind of hilarious because she technically is the only one who can use the Particle Cannon. Causality sometimes has weird ways of drawing parallelisms.

But then, I remembered what I had heard during the CCSE.

"Hey Sumika." No response as usual. "Do you like the moon?" A slight twitch on her arms. Yes, got a reaction.

"Takeru-san? What is this about the moon?"

"Let me try something Kasumi. Ready the cables just in case." She gives me a nod and stands up, going towards the cylinder.

"You know, Sumika?" I say in a soft tone, edging closer to her. "Some people can be connected through the moon, looking at it at the same time, meeting under the night sky. What do you think of that?" Slowly, ever so slowly, she moved her face to look at me.

…And then she held her head in pain as she groaned.

"Sumika, it's okay. I'm here." I wrap my hands around her slowly before she starts-

"No! No more… No more! Aah!"

It took a few seconds until she calmed down again.

"The pod is ready, Takeru-san."

"Okay, let's put her in there." Kasumi came to my side and tried to take Sumika's left arm.

…But Sumika swatted her hand away.

_"Don't touch me!"_

"S-Sumika, calm down. It's Kasumi, see? She won't-"

"No, don't go away! Don't leave me alone!" Suddenly, she wrapped her hands around me, gripping at my back. Again repeating the same things over and over, just like during last loop.

"It's alright… I'm here, no one will harm you." Enduring her pincer-like fingers on my back, biting back the pain, I caressed her hair trying to calm her down.

"It looks like… she isn't collapsing." Kasumi said, from a safe distance.

"Yeah, this is a new one here. Sumika, it's fine. You're not alone and no one will harm you."

"Takeru-chan… Don't leave me…" She said in a voice that resembled the whimper of a hurt animal.

"I won't. Don't worry…" She isn't going berserk as badly as before and she didn't go limp either. I didn't expect her to show this much progress.

I look at Kasumi, who nods and goes to put the cables back in place. After that, we slowly got Sumika off me and tried to talk some more with her, but she again equipped herself onto my arm and didn't want to let go. Shaking more than a dog after getting washed, whimpering like a puppy, she kept begging me not to leave. At least she didn't react badly towards Kasumi again. But, this is a leap of progress. She's showing another emotion besides anger, fear.

"…Well, I'll leave her in your care Kasumi. Are you sure nothing happened while I was gone?"

"Yes, she remained screaming kill and wanting to spend her time training to murder the BETA. She didn't show any hint of emotion, much less act like she did today."

"What do you feel on her heart?"

"Hmm…" She closes her eyes, moving her bunny ears up and down. "It's all messy. I can't focus on a single image." Kasumi's mood dropped lower than my grades in history back in school.

"Don't force yourself if it's too hard. At least she's reacting to me for whatever reason it is." That's better than having to go to my world to do the same shit once more. I don't know if I can handle doing that a second time, even if it is 'for the greater good'.

I help Kasumi take Sumika to her bed and then left the room, going back to my cell.

It still feels surreal that my punishment is almost over. It's gonna feel weird to go back to my room. I wonder if my stuff is still all there? Wait… What if Tsukuyomi-san went to 'investigate' my room one of these past days? No, Sensei must have taken some measures to prevent that, I'm sure.

As usual, the guard opens my cell and I enter it stretching my arms upwards.

I really didn't expect things to be like this. Sensei said Kei's mother was probably used by the terrorists to divert the investigation's attention, the terrorists ended up wreaking havoc for a few hours like in the dream I saw of him taking Tama from her dying mother, Kei's father was probably used as a scapegoat by the intelligence services of America according to Sensei, and then there's Kei's accident.

She didn't admit to have broken gear and so was forced to pay a fine as compensation. She lost most of the money her parents had left her and was kicked out of the IJA, and since then she lived alone until she decided to enlist into the UN. Sensei told me Sagiri protected her by accepting some 'favors' from important people, otherwise Kei would have been sent to the Juvenile Reeducating Facilities in Hokkaido.

Sensei said the place at the time was an indoctrination facility, where disobedience was not only an impossibility but also severely punished. Sensei said the place had another role, but that it was discontinued after an accident during the end of the '98. Apparently, some sort of illegal stuff alongside some other IJA bases. Sensei said the Shogun herself went to deal with the issue after an incident in Mogami Base.

I guess Sagiri does hold Kei dear in this world too. I wonder if she knows what he had to do for her…

But this was really darker than I thought it would be. No wonder Meiya was surprised, such an important thing wouldn't have gone past my head, even if I'm usually as dense as a black hole. Having both of her parents publicly executed, accused of treason. Kei…

Well, that's another reason to get my shit together and bring about a peaceful world for her. So that she can reclaim her happiness in whichever form she wants it to take.

That being said, I don't know what to do about Sumika. I can only hope I'm on the right track here, 'cause if I'm not…

I take off my boots and massage my feet a bit. Just a few days more… D-Do I take a shower now or at morning?

…I'm cold right now, fuck it. Sleep it is.

* * *

**The next day. 06:04 AM**.

* * *

"Wake up."

Zzz…

"Wake up."

Mmgh…

"Wake up."

Five more minutes… it's so cold…

"Okay."

Zzz… How nice of you, Kasumi…

…Wait a sec.

I slowly open my eyes, and a similar and different sight welcomes me. The coldness in the air tells me I'm not back in my world but…

A girl, by my side. Hair is red, not blue.

"…Sumika?"

"Good morning."

She was kneeling near my bed, grabbing the edges of it, staring at me resting her head onto the bed by my side.

"Y-Yeah, good morning. Sumika, how did you get in here?" The door into the detention barracks is a manual one, not an electronic one. She can't hack her way in. And the hell did the guard do when she appeared?

"I walked."

"Yes, I know. But…" I look towards the door of my cell. It's open. And that means either someone opened the door for her or she did it by herself. "Sumika, did you come here alone?"

"Yes." She answered in that same monotone voice she's been doing all the time.

Okay, how did this happen? She couldn't even hold herself in check yesterday and now she comes straight to my room without help? I can't send her away or she might start having an attack… Did Sensei do this on purpose?

I raise from my bed, Sumika also slowly gets up and stands there staring at me.

"Um… Sumika, thanks for coming but you really should have stayed in your room."

"No."

"W-Well, you could have come with Kasumi to-"

"No." I feel like I'm talking with a wall.

"Okay. I'll take you to your room later." I get out of the bed, but Sumika doesn't move. "Um… I have to get changed Sumika."

Don't just stand there with a blank look! Kasumi, where are you?!

"Sumika, can you step outside of the cell for a second? Come on, I'll get ready real quick." I grab her hand and take her out of the cell. "You wait for me here, okay? No looking into the cell."

"Yes." She nods. Good, she's listening for some reason.

Going back into my cell, I see she really is standing there like I told her to. Okay, how did this happen? She went from inanimate doll with berserker mode straight to 'coming-to-wake-you-up' mode? I mean… All she talked about so far was how to kill the BETA. How did things go last time? I think it also took me just a few days to get her to come wake me up, but when she did so she acted like a little kid. I guess I'm still lagging back in that sense, she wants to be with me but she still can't express emotion openly. Oh well, I'll get there eventually! I have more time than before.

I take off my clothes and enter the shower, taking one deep breath as usual I grit my teeth before letting the cold needles fall on me. I'll never get used to this, the cold drill on my head is still the same as the first day. Just one day more… I can do it…

After getting into my fatigues and tying my boots, I exit my cell. Sumika was still there, unmoving from the position I left her in.

"Hey Sumika, do you have the key of the cell?"

"Yes."

"Can you give it to me? We have to close the cell when I leave." She slowly turned towards me and pointed towards the door. I hadn't noticed she left the key there. "Got it, give me a sec." Closing the door and taking the key with me, now I'm ready to leave.

…But this is way earlier than usual. Well, I should take her back to the underground.

"Sumika? Let's go back to your room." I grab her hand, but then she instead grabs my arm. She rests her head on me, still blank as a paper her face.

"No. Don't leave."

"I have to go train, Sumika. I'll go at night, so be good and wait for me, okay?" She tightens her grip on my arm. "Come on, let's go." I take a few steps slowly. At first she didn't want to budge, but then little by little she started to walk.

Very slowly, we got to the exit of the detention barracks. I handed the key to the guard, who looked at me with a giant grin on his face, nodding a few times and giving me a thumbs up as we left. Dammit, I don't need weird rumors to start spreading around. I should hurry and take Sumika to-

"Takeru-san?"

"Hey Kasumi. Look what I found." She gazes at Sumika, who was still clinging to my arm.

"Sorry, I didn't notice she was gone. What did she do?" I explain to her what happened since I woke up. "I see. What could have caused her to act like this?"

"No idea. But you should take her back down there before someone notices her."

"No." Sumika pressed herself onto me, strongly grabbing me as if I were a canteen in the desert.

"Sumika, come on, don't do this right now. I'll go later at night and we'll be together then. Will you wait for me?"

"Don't leave." Sigh… This is gonna be harder than I thought.

"Sumika-san, Takeru-san is busy. He'll visit us later. Come on, let's go back." Kasumi tried to pull her away from me, which made Sumika start clawing at me. D-Damn, it hurts…

"No, don't take him away from me…"

"Sumika, I'm not going to disappear. I'll come back to you after-"

"No!" She looked up at me, shivering, grabbing me as if I were the lone rope that's keeping her from falling down an abyss.

"Sumika, it's okay. I'll stay in the base, I'm not leaving." I pet her head, her hold softens slowly. "You don't worry about me. Wait for me in your room, I'll go at night to visit you, okay?"

"…You promise?" She said something different, she is actually talking with me now.

"Yes, I promise."

Then, she slowly released my arm and Kasumi took her towards the elevator. Sumika, however, remained gazing at me until they took a turn. What caused this drastic change? I mean, the only change here is me… Is it because I'm beginning to not reject his memories? Then, stuff related to him comes to me, which then Sumika sees when we interact? And that makes her remember their life together?

Then… If I assimilate his memories… Will Sumika become like a human faster?

"…Takeru?"

Hm? I look to my left. A pair of blue eyes greeted my view.

"Good morning, Meiya." Thank God she arrived now. A minute earlier and she would have seen Sumika clinging to me.

"…Morning." Deflating like a balloon, she stared at me.

"Hey, what's up? Are you feeling under the weather?"

"Takeru…" Meiya took a few steps towards me, shaving the distance between us.

Her eyes… Her eyes are like my world's Meiya's eyes when we met after the accidents. Dulled, scared, as if trying to talk with me was like hiking a mountain.

"Who was that woman?" Meiya asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She frowned, lips trembling a bit.

"Do not play dumb, I heard you loud and clear. You said you were going to visit her room at night. Do you think I don't know what those words mean, Takeru?"

...

"Wait a second! It's not what it sounds like!"

"Huh… Then, care to explain what that meant? I believe you were under a strict punishment… Who was that woman? What did those words mean? Despite your condition, despite your punishment, were you going to risk getting caught for her?" Meiya invaded my personal space, just like she did after I came back from Niigata, and stood mere inches away from me.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! Of all the possible people that could have seen us… If she gets suspicious… If she tells Tsukuyomi-san, and if she then informs Yuuhi of it, and when she comes to the base she asks Sensei…

"And? What is it, Takeru? Cat got your tongue?"

"She's… a friend of mine."

"A friend, sure." Folding her arms, she narrowed her eyes at me. "Then, why are you going to her room tonight, Takeru? Are you being forced into something indecent under your punishment?"

"Look Meiya, I can't tell you. It's… related to some official work the XO is ordering me to do."

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" The purple fire roared alive in her eyes. "Takeru, she was pressing herself onto you, and you were planning on going to her room this night. If you're being ordered to do this kind of thing under the guise of your punishment, I believe we should contact the other authorites. And it if it isn't, do you have an explanation for this misconduct considering your situation?"

I can't allow her to grow suspicious. Now of all times… I don't like the edge in her eyes and I like her tone even less. This isn't jealousy, no, she's on her guard. Going by her reactions to the talks regarding my memories, I'm sure she was told something. Even if Meiya is someone I would bet my life on, her loyalty and heart lie with Yuuhi. So, I gotta take care of this tactfully.

"Sigh… I can tell you some stuff, but you have to keep them as an absolute secret. Not a word to anyone, okay?" I have an idea, even if it's dumb.

"Very well, my lips shall remain sealed. I swear it on my honor. Then, explain."

"Her name is Sumika Kagami, she's a very talented engineer working under express orders of the XO." Last time this was her cover, so I can just tell Sensei to use it again.

"Sumika… Kagami…" She repeated the words, is she remembering something from the other worlds? Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later now that she heard me mumbling stuff while I was dreaming.

"Yes, she's involved in many of the stuff I've had to work on. She helped me make the consoles, test the XM3 and is aiding me with some paperwork Sensei ordered me to work with her at night during my punishment."

"I see. But why are you going to her room? Surely you don't expect me to believe you work on her private quarters?" Actually, that's what we do. The cylinder room is basically Sumika's room, so…

"I always go pick her up before we go to work. She's always with Kasumi, so I go look for them when my duties are over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you see how she was?" Meiya nods, a slight crack of annoyance shining in her eyes. "She… She also had an encounter with the BETA up close, and that left her scarred."

"Huh?! Is she… Is she from your base?" She asked, encrusting her gaze into the floor.

"No, she was here in the Empire her whole life. You can kind of say I'm helping with her recovery. She's… She has some severe issues due to what happened to her, that's why she stays with Kasumi all the time. Please don't tell anyone about her, she doesn't need weird rumors going around."

"Of course, I understand. Forgive me for doubting you, Takeru. I jumped to conclusions when I…"

"Hey, it's fine. It most have looked terribly suspicious, seeing me like that, saying that in my current situation. I should choose my words more carefully, I know. So, what were you doing here?"

"…I had come to wait for you, so that we could share breakfast together." She says with not an ounce of energy in her words.

"Thanks a lot Meiya. So, I still gotta go for my rations, you can go get your breakfast if you want. Where do we meet up? Is the hangar a good place for you?" I move to turn around, to go towards the stairs, but…

"Um…" She closed her mouth and averted her eyes, her hands playing with her pockets. "Takeru… I think I'll… go to the PX. Forgive me for bothering you."

"Hey, wait. Didn't you- Hey, Meiya! Don't storm off like that!"

"Do not follow me. You have no authorization to roam freely."

"Then you stop and tell me what's up with you. Why did you come to wait for me if you're gonna leave like that?!" Is she… Did she really believe what I said?

She stops, slowly turns around, and looks at me trying to draw her inner blade.

"Takeru, I ended up doubting you once more, despite the talk we had yesterday and all you did. Forgive me. Now then, I should be going. Why do you not go share your breakfast with Kagami? She seemed to need your company." She tried to sound menacing, but instead of a lion I could only hear a kitty hissing at me.

"Hey, don't be like that. There was nothing going on, Sumika just… gets scared very easily as of late, with all the news of the BETA. She tends to have panic attacks when someone mentions something that reminds her of her trauma."

"Do you want me to believe someone that works under the XO's express orders is so weak willed?"

"Here you have a weakling that fainted twice after having to do his job." She arches her brows, folding her arms.

"Those were limit situations. You were put under severe stress."

"And I'm telling you she gets real bad when something reminds her of what she went through. You can't measure someone's pain only by what triggers it. I mean… I also… had it rough at one point." I look down, as the memories of what happened when I ran away come back to me. "Please don't be so cold towards Sumika, Meiya. She… She really had it worse than me."

"Eh? Worse than you? Is… her situation so delicate?"

"Yes, I… wasn't told everything. But, well, considering I managed to surpass my trauma, Sensei thought that being around me and Kasumi would help her recover, we're both trying to overcome our pasts together." Meiya's brow twitched. "That's all there is to it, I'm being serious. I know it might have sounded as if I was talking about going to see her for sex or something romantic, but that is not what it was about. And… we're not like that anyways."

"…Then, why do you look away?"

"…Because it's hard to talk about her."

"You're not fooling anyone, Takeru." She said, this time she was the one who avoided my gaze. "I do not have the right to pry into your life. Do whatever you wish if you have the XO's permission. If you're still following the protocol, I have no right to criticize you."

"Hey, can you listen to what I'm-"

"I am only your squadmate." Meiya, I hate it when you get like this. "Considering you both wish to leave the past behind, you should-"

"Oh come on, don't be like that! Can you listen to me?" She opened her eyes, startled as a deer blinded by a car's lights. "There's nothing going on. And I'm trying to find my own way to deal with my past, okay? It just so happens Sumika also needs help with that."

"But, why you? Aren't there professionals in the base that can give her some form of therapy?"

"Because… Look, she needs someone she can trust in. She doesn't need drugs and hypnotherapy. And I just so happen to be someone near her age who also went through something similar. That's all. I am not breaking any rules and there's no weird stuff going on here. I accepted to help her, wouldn't you have done the same for a fellow?"

"…Yes, I would have. Forgive me, Takeru. I didn't mean anything bad with my words." Her gaze again drifts away from mine.

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand why you got so defensive, with my situation and all. And I am giving some thought to what you said about starting over, it's not like I… want to keep everything in the dark. I just worry about Sumika because… well, because I'm really nosy. I just can't ignore someone if I can do something to help them."

"If that's all there is to it… then it's very noble of you to lend her your strength. Well, I believe we both should go get our food. I shall be going to the PX. See you later." She gave me one last look before turning around.

I can tell, she was like this when I mentioned Sumika for the first time after coming back, when I was looking for a Christmas present.

Back then, I didn't understand why Meiya suddenly stormed off when we were having a nice talk, even if I was spacing out a lot. I'm sure… I hurt her feelings then.

I joked around when she nervously spoke her heart to me about what I did to her and how she was feeling at the time when I forced her onto my bed, and her words pretty much implied she was willing to let me do her if I wanted her, her face crimson like a sunset. God, what an idiot I was. I literally stepped all over her heart, multiple times, in the span of a few days.

So, I can tell. I can tell she's suffering. Now that the blades and the purple fire left her eyes, all I see is the broken glass of that second in which she allowed her feelings to show themselves, that look she had on the TV after her breakup, that gaze she gave me when she spoke of me and Sumika living together back in my world, that last look she gave me before I murdered her.

…That means she… has feelings for me?

Well, whatever. Doesn't matter what she feels for me, because that won't change what I feel for her. Even if I'm mistaken here and she doesn't like me in that way…

"Hey, Meiya." She stops and gives me a side glance.

"What is it?"

"I'll be eating in the hallway that leads to the hangar. Don't keep me waiting." I smile at her as she again opened her eyes in surprise. Meiya's lips curved, her gaze avoiding mine once more.

"Takeru, I told you that-"

"Sorry, I gotta go get my food. See you there, Meiya." I wave at her as I go my way. I hear her calling for me, but I don't slow down.

I wonder if she'll come or if she'll ignore me?

Well, at the least it seems I convinced her of Sumika's backstory. I'll have to tell Sensei of it just so that our stories match up. That being said, why did Sumika come to me this morning? Is my theory about his memories correct?

Well, I'll know eventually. Oh right, I didn't tell Sumika of her little self I saw! Maybe… Maybe we could play some Shogi or juggle some beanbags and see if it sparks anything in her mind? That's a start, can't believe I didn't think of this yesterday. Alright, now I have a plan.

…But, if it turns out his memories do help her regain her humanity…

…Do I want to keep assimilating them and risk the darker ones to flow into me as well?

* * *

_December 11th , 12:52 AM._

_(Hallway, near the changing rooms.)_

**[Shion]**

* * *

I wait alongside Mion for Takeru to get out. Another good performance of his out there. I still can't believe how their TSF move, did the Fubuki always have this capabilities?

...What does he thinks of us now? What does he remember? We were ordered to not say anything, to let Mana-nee handle this. She said he remebered part of his childhood and yet he didn't remember us. Why...

A sound brings my gaze up, he got out of the room in the UN's fatigues, ruffling his hair.

"Well, I'm ready. Are you guys coming with me?" He said, now with his usual voice without. No more weakness, no more swaying in his eyes.

"Yes, we were notified of your new task yesterday." Mion said in her composed tone, playing with the hair on her left ear. "Should we head there right away?"

Must be so nice, being so cold and analytical like you.

"Yeah, let's not waste time." He started walking and we followed close.

What's the point of just watching over him? If we can't even try to talk with him, if we're being left in the dark again... Mana-nee, why can't we speak to him? What did he said to make you order us to not say anything 'unnecessary'?

"Shion?" His voice surprised me, he stared at me rising one brow. "Feeling bad?"

"Huh? No, I am fine."

"You've been awfully quiet today. Did you get hurt on the mission?"

"No, I am fine. I'm just tired, that's all. Didn't get much sleep." Pathetic. I still can't pilot as good as I should.

"I see. Mion, how about you?"

"Me? I am also fine." Mion was also surprised.

Takeru never engaged us in conversation. We always had to talk to him first. But... Oh, screw this!

"Say, Takeru..." He looks my way, awaiting my words. "What are you going to do once your punishment is over?" Mion raised one brow and gave me a glance, Takeru twisted his lips as he held his chin.

"I guess I'll enjoy a warm shower."

"Yeah, but what about your free time? Are there any games you'd like to play with your squad?"

"Shion, I believe that is none of our concern." Mion snarked calmly, narrowing her eyes at me.

As if you didn't want to have him back. What's the harm in trying to help him remember?

"I don't know. I never got to play games with my squad here. My nights were either doing stuff for Sensei or sleeping."

I don't like how he calls that fox. I don't like her at all. But her base is an example of what all UN bases should be, and she did help us in the past. But, damn, that's sad to hear. Though, knowing him, he probably slept too much and missed roll call a few times.

We descended some stairs, Mion looked at me and shook her head, signaling me to stop. I narrowed my eyes and avoided her gaze.

"But once you get the chance, what would you like to do? Are you good at juggling, Shogi?"

"I... don't know. It's been a while since I played like that." He scratches his head, but he doesn't seem to be lying or on his guard like before.

"If you'd like, we could keep you company. I am very good at games, you know." I said, raising one finger upwards.

"Shion." Mion came a bit closer, displeasure on her face as apparent as storm clouds on the distance. "We should not burden the Cadet. Once he gets released from his punishment, our watch over him will end. Please don't pry into his private matters." Yeah, you be a good, obedient girl. Look, if we let this chance get away, he might never come back. I don't know what Yuuhi-sama is thinking but-

"Hey, don't be so mean to her." Takeru placed a hand between our gazes. "Don't fight. Though it's true you'll be leaving, there's no harm in just talking. I know you'll leave soon but let's try to get along until the end." He smiled at us. For the first time, he smiled at us.

That same innocent smile he always had before. He's... right here, at arms reach. Just talking... should be okay, right?

"See, Mion? He said it's fine." I grinned at her and she glared at me in silence. "So Takeru, do you think you can win against me in a match of Shogi?"

"How could I know that when we never played against each other?" Yes, we did you idiot. And I always won. You always made the funniest faces when that happened.

"Then we'll have to wait until we play to see. Oh right, what games do you have on the base? Do you know?"

"Aside from the Shogi pieces, a few strings, and some beanbags nothing else, I think."

"Huh, I see. So, like, is there any toy or games you'd like to have that aren't here? Don't you guys trade for stuff on the PX?" He crossed his arms as we went down another set of stairs, humming a bit.

"Nothing that comes to mind. I don't really know what I could order here, I never checked that side of the PX since I never receive letters." He tried to hide it, but he was obviously sad when he said it. Whenever he squints his eyes and looks upwards, it means he doesn't want to talk.

"Well then, do you have anything you'd like to order? Like, for example, a spinning top?" Mion opened her eyes wide as a target for firearms practice and glared at me again. He has to somehow react to that, after all it's-

"No, I don't really have anything on my mind."

...Not even a twitch? Nothing at all? Hey, we're talking about your favorite toy here, the one you gave to Yuuhi-sama when you first met, the one we always used to play with at night. Why do you not remember that?

"I see... B-But do you not have any books you'd like to order? I can recommend you some about swordsmanship or poetry." He did like poetry, even if he always used it in a weird way. And all of our folk tales too, I'm sure-

"I don't really like poetry and I kind of learned to use a sword in a weird way, I don't think books would do much for me." He shot me down faster and harder than any Laser ever could.

I drop my gaze to the ground in defeat. Why doesn't he react? At least doubt a little when you answer, you idiot!

Mion sighs, her gaze also crumbles down as we both stare at his back.

We reach the elevator and ride it all the way down to Hangar 78, where we now have to aid Takamura. She had us handling folders around again. I don't know why Yuuhi-sama handed this base two Shiranui 1C. I know we needed help to restart this project, but here of all places? Is... Is that fox using Takeru as a hostage?

"Takeru, let me help you with those." I take half of a pile of paper he was carrying, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks, Shion. By the way, do you know how good this one is?" Curious that you mention it.

"Yes, the 1C is a bit of a wild girl. She has her own way of moving and you have to hear her out. If you do, you have one nice TSF on your hands."

"I see. Sounds rough."

"It is, but it's also a very capable unit. Well, once this proyect is done you might get to see it in all it's glory." That's the only good thing coming out of this whole mess.

We leave the papers on the desk we were asked to, and Takamura asks us to go get some folders from a nearby office from the distance as Mion helped her with some program on a PC.

"Well, let's get going." Takeru turns around and goes to the door as I follow him closely.

I take a look at his face, he looks fine. He's no longer pale and sounds healthy. It's such a relief to see him fine and dandy once more. Now, if only I could get inside of that thick skull of his and get him to remember something. What could I ask him, though? It doesn't have to be too obvious, but it should be something he cared a lot about... Hmm...

"Hey, Shion." He spoke up as we took a turn.

"Yes? What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm sorry Takeru, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." I say, looking away.

"Wha... I wasn't going to ask you that!" He says as his face gets red as a tomato. It's so nice to see I can tease you again. It would be sad if you returned to that cold mask you had after you left for Mogami.

"You weren't? Such a shame, I was willing to consider it if you insisted." I grin at him, he sighs and shakes his head.

"Why do you like to tease me so much? Do you act like this on the Guard too?"

"Of course not, I'm just messing with you." I enlarge my grin as I chuckle at him. He puffs his cheeks a bit, furrowing his brow. "Sorry, sorry. So, what did you want to ask? Anything but my three sizes is green." His cheeks again take a reddish tint, but he closes his eyes and inhales deeply, calming himself down. Shame that he didn't react, I was always teasing him back then too.

"Say, remember when we spoke on the track field?"

"Yes? What about that?"

"Well, your words seemed to insinuate I had kissed Mion at some point. Did we ever met when I was here?"

...

I stop, avoiding his gaze.

One thing is to try to edge him in, another entirely is to outright tell him the truth.

But I want to tell him. But if I do he might have another attack. If... If he returned to be like he was... I don't want that, I like Takeru how he's being right now. I want my clumsy, stubborn brother back, not the leader of the Swordbreakers. He can stay dead for all I care, but I just... But if he does remember part of that... I know we should be careful, I know! I want to tell him, but as if I were someone's puppet, my mouth won't open. She isn't here, but I feel the piercing feeling of Yuuhi-sama's eyes on the nape of my neck, my mouth feeling as if I had swallowed sand.

"Shion?" He looked at me, with those kind eyes he used to have. I don't want... those eyes back on you.

"I... was told 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi was taking care of searching about your past."

"I didn't ask you that." He got a bit closer and looked straight at me. "Why did you ask me that question?"

"I was... teasing you?" Don't look at me with those sharp eyes, don't make this harder on me. I _want _to tell you, but I don't want you to suffer because of it. I don't have time to waste and yet...

"I see. Well... That's that, I guess." He turns around and continues on his way.

"...Well, sorry for breaking your bubble. What? Were you wishing to actually kiss Mion, perhaps?" Maybe if I edge him from this angle... he'll remember something.

"Oh come on, stop teasing me. It's surprising a Royal Guard could be so carefree." He says in a humorous tone, smiling a bit.

This is hilarious. You, of all people, calling me carefree. I can't help to smile at his comment. Just look at you, smiling suits you best. Sigh... Nothing good will come out of rushing, I know. But still, they could tell us something.

...To think the day I wish for him to remain smiling would come. When I first met him, I hated his guts. He was closer to Maya-nee, and called her that to boot, when all I ever got from her were mild praises.

I was always excelling in my training, and thanks to that people no longer praised my efforts, because it was 'normal' for me to be on top form. I didn't knew what a hug was, or what a friend was. As a Tsukuyomi, all I had to know was how to serve.

And one day, you came into my life. Your stupid smile, your bitter pouting face, the way you kept challenging me in the dojo despite how hard I was kicking your ass. I didn't get it, why was Maya-nee with you? Why did she defend you from Father's words? I was better, I deserved better.

But then, you told me why.

_"Shion, you're amazing! Can you practice with me when I come visit?"_ His little smile comes back, holding my hands and looking at me with star-filled eyes.

You were the first one to praise me in... how long? You taught me what it meant 'to play', what it meant to look forward to something. You still were awful with a sword, and I still treated you badly, but you kept smiling and being nice to me.

Thanks to your words, Maya-nee also praised me again. She had never patted my head until that day, much less give me a hug. It felt... like I had a family for the first time.

...I don't know what I should do to help you, Takeru. But you can be damn sure I'll get you back. Just like how you always got me in a good mood when I was angry, this time I'll bring you back without leaving you alone like I did before.

If only I hadn't say that... If only I had stayed with you...

_"It's just like you said, Shion. I'm done being 'pathetic', I won't run away from my obligations as a blade. I will carry on, my way. And anyone who stands in it will suffer the consequences." _Again, a feeling of ants crawling on my back and of sand in my mouth assails me as his glare returns to my mind. I won't let you fall into that hole. Not again. Never again.

He was grabbing one of the folders we were tasked to get. I know that ruthless side is another part of you, but I don't want to see that expression in your face ever again. I know that he may remember that at some point, so I want to be there for him. I only hope Yuuhi-sama isn't planning on letting him stay here for too long.

"Shion, did you get the rest?"

"Yes, don't you worry. Here's everything."

"Cool, let's go back then." He smiles, and after rubbing his forehead and fumbling with his fringe, he picks up the few folders he had found.

"Yes... Let's go back."

* * *

_December 11th, 07:47 PM._

_(Sim Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Squad, good work today. Can't believe you completed level A so fast." The Instructor praised us, looking as I did the first time I made a pizza that didn't resemble charcoal. "Now, I have an important announcement to make. Tomorrow at dawnbreak, you will take your last test."

"Huh?! Tomorrow?!" Chizuru said, voicing the rest's surprise.

"Yes, there will be a very important event tomorrow in the base. I'm sure you must have noticed the movements in the hangar during this morning's mock battle. Tomorrow, your test will be the opening act of this event. Let me tell you that many important people will be coming, the Undersecretary, the Prime Minister, and many important people of both the UN and the Shogunate. As the first Cadet squad to ever have trained with the XM3 OS, you will play an important role in tomorrow's event." The Instructor said cracking a smile as the girls' eyes imitated a rocket as it took off.

"Instructor, why were we not told of this? Isn't this too sudden?" Mikoto asked, and received a smirk and a chuckle as her answer.

"Unexpected things will always happen. Get used to it. Now, you all are to assemble in the Briefing Room N°2 at 0600 hours for the briefing of your test."

"Roger."

"Now then, that's all. Eat and go to sleep early today. Dismissed!" We salute and go our way towards the changing rooms.

I'm so glad I could help them with Level A today. Tama still isn't happy with her time, but she'll get there. Mikoto's aim while running also got better compared to how it was when we still hadn't joined the Valkyries. Now, since I think the Valkyries are also using the consoles, maybe we can make up for all this lost time. I just gotta make sure tomorrow goes as good as possible.

"I can't believe it's time for our test..." Mikoto said as we walked.

"Yes, and to make us do it in front of so many important people... Hauuu..."

"Don't worry. We'll do it." Kei gave her a nod and Tama returned it, even if her eyes were still shaky.

"Ayamine is right." Meiya said, arms folded. "Doesn't matter who is our opponent or who is watching, we shall clear this obstacle."

"What she said. Don't overworry guys, we did great in today's training. Have some confidence!" Mikoto and Meiya nod to my words.

"Well, it's time to put all we've learned to test. Squad, I don't even have to say it, right?" Chizuru looks back at us smirking, and we all return the smile. "Good. Make sure you all get a good night's rest." We all nod and took a turn, getting close to the changing rooms.

As usual, I got out in a flash and made my way to the elevator.

Luckily for me, Meiya came to share breakfast with me. Along all the rest. I didn't realize how much I missed eating with them, fooling around with Mikoto, receiving Kei's sass when I tried to stop her from triggering Chizuru. Meiya seemed down but after a while she went back to how she usually is. During our mock battle, we could synchronize without much trouble and even if she tried to apologize again for insinuating stuff, she seems alright.

Well, not exactly alright, there's some clouds in those eyes now. Just like when Sumika joined the Valkyries officially and when we talked back at the hill when Sumika tried to get me off the Valkyries. So, I tried to help her in the sims today with her running movements and the last assault mission. I have no idea what's troubling her most, seeing me with Sumika, hearing I want to 'leave my past behind', she thinking I'm mad at her, or some combination of them.

Well, I'll just be me. She'll go back to normal in due time.

I get out of the elevator and go towards Sumika's room. Sensei told me today she was busy with all the arrangements for the event, so I'll leave the talk about this morning's event for tomorrow or after tomorrow.

Entering the room, I see no one in here.

"Kasumi? Is anyone there?"

...

Looks like not. Let's check Kasumi's room. I go towards the door on the far end and knock on it. No answer.

Hmm...

"Takeru-san?" A voice comes from behind me, Kasumi had just entered the room.

"Hey Kasumi, where were you? Helping Sensei?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to spend some time with Sumika. Where is she?"

"Sumika-san is in the lower floors. The Professor said she wants to demonstrate something, so she needs her there." I see, makes sense. We have the 00 Unit here, even if she isn't like a human just yet she might be able to do some amazing things with the right set up.

"Well, that's a shame. I'll be going back to my cell then. Goodnight, Kasumi."

"Ah... Takeru-san, can I ask you something?" She moved her bunny ears down, her gaze squarely on me.

"Sure? What's up?"

"You won't do risky things tomorrow, right?"

...

"If I have to, I will."

"...Please be careful. Me and Sumika-san will be sad if you got hurt again."

I got closer and patted her head softly, ruffling her silver hair.

"Don't you worry Kasumi. I'll be fine, I'm not having another breakdown like on last loop."

"But still, be careful." She challenged my gaze, her cerulean crystals shining and firm. "You can never be too careful against the BETA."

"I will, don't worry. Well, you should go back to Sensei before she gets mad at you. See you tomorrow."

"Yes."

We left the room together, she waved at me before going in Sensei's office.

Well, I guess I'll go to sleep early today.

* * *

**The next day. 05:12 AM.**

* * *

The clock's alarm resonated near my head. For the first time since I got my punishment, I woke up on my own without nobody coming to help me.

I sluggishly rise up, moving my arms upwards as I tense my back. Still sitting inside my sheets, I rub my eyes and yawn.

"Last day in here, huh." This night I'll be sleeping back in my room with proper sheets and heating.

I get out and stretch a bit. Is Yuuhi on the way here already? I close my eyes as I bend over reaching for my feet, remembering her little self.

Then, I recall how this went last time. We never fought against anyone as a test, but we did have to fight during the coup so that's probably why.

I take off my clothes and go into the shower. For one last time, I open the cold water. As it falls on me, I move my face upwards.

Ever since that day, ever since they got suspicious of me, things have gone wrong in this world.

Meiya hated my guts. Kei and Chizuru barely talked to me. Then, after I could talk with Meiya, I had to kill those soldiers.

Then, I inherited his memories. I met the Tsukuyomis and got involved in something bigger than I thought. I almost got kicked out of the base, I had the Guard after my head, and to top it all off I had a breakdown.

After it, I couldn't think straight. I chickened out, I wanted out from that pain. I really... wanted to run away back then. I didn't feel good, so I doubted everyone. Even when they sincerely held out their hands towards me, I gave them a side glance and kept my distance.

But then the BETA attacked and reminded me of why I'm here. And thanks to the fact that I lost the headband and I didn't have the medicine in me, I again saw his memories. I do wonder why I didn't see anything too bad. Maybe I really was under the influence of a negative leak?

...I won't be him. Because I am me.

And I'm fixing this mess. I won't run away.

I'll get commissioned, prove my and my invention's worth to the UN, prevent the death of as many as I can, and deal with Yuuhi if she wants to talk to me.

I'm halting this negativity. I'm turning this around. Today, things change and will start to look better.

I get out of the shower and after drying myself, I get into my fatigues. Brushing my mouth, I look at my face.

...I really should get my hair cut. This look doesn't suit me. After I'm done, I grab the medicine. It's a different box now, so I guess Motoko-san finished the last batch. I inject myself with a syringe, and then put everything back in it's place.

Sitting on my bed, I look around the cell. All I had to endure until now won't be in vain. Don't worry Sumika, I won't let things repeat themselves. So, you can rest in peace and leave it to me. I still don't know what you meant about scattered pieces, but at the least I'll make sure things go right today.

I hear some footsteps in the distance.

"Well... Let's get cracking."

* * *

**A few minutes later. In the Briefing Room.**

* * *

Tama and Mikoto were doing some yoga poses to calm themselves down. The rest of the girls were sitting, and I was stretching my arms upwards, making my shoulders crack. All of us in the suits, we were waiting for the Instructor to come.

The hallways were full of people coming and going, and I could see an HSST land on my way here. I do wonder against who I'll have to fight, Sensei said nothing about this after all. Please tell me it isn't Hayase...

After our talk about the past, I asked her to listen to my tree theory and she didn't comment on it, saying she'll give it some thought. After that, we went to the teleporter and after giving me a shot of the medicine, I got inside the thing.

The door opens, we all stand in attention as the Instructor comes into the room.

"Good morning, squad. At ease, let's begin the briefing."

She then explained to us what the test was about and what we were going to have to do after our mock battle.

"So, before receiving your scores you'll participate in this test run. I don't have to tell you how important this is, right?" We all nod. "Well then, let's talk about your test. You will all fight at the same time, divided in three teams. Each team will be sent to an area in the ruins and will have a part of it outlined in their map. If you exit this area, your match will be forfeit. Don't forget that."

So it's just like all of our past mock battles in that regard. We can't be on the defensive for too long because we'll go out of bounds.

"During this fight, unlike the rest of the event, you'll use your Fubukis and your opponents will use this new Gekishin models we discussed before. You have a time limit of thirty minutes, and while the winning condition is total annihilation, winning is not imperative for your approval. You can still lose and pass the test, but of course, the way in which you fight will be all that matters. The same during the test runs, just winning might not be enough. You understand, right?"

"Yes." All of us answered. NotMarimo-chan grinned from ear to ear.

"Good. Now, friendly fire will cost you points, breaking buildings with your swings will too. Remember all I've taught you and you should be alright, even if I end up being your rival."

The girls shivered at the words. I never fought against Marimo-chan, but I saw myself how good she was in a base Gekishin both here and during the coup. Maybe she'll be my opponent?

"Now, let me tell you something. Out there, people won't have mercy on you." She took some time looking at all of us in the eye. "Once you get commissioned, you will have to start behaving as expected and you won't be able to avoid confrontations with your squadmates and superiors. So, be smart about it. Both in and out of the battlefield. Even if people call you cowards, I want you to survive first and foremost. I didn't spend so much time on you maggots so that you get killed off in your third mission. If you feel indebted to this nation, to humanity, or if you just want to find your own place, to help someone, or whatever reason you have to be here, live. Live and dedicate your lives to whatever it is you think it's worth it. Don't be so stupid as to die for it being so young, the world doesn't need any more corpses. Was I clear?"

We nod. I couldn't help but to gulp at her words. They're not exactly the same, but she's trying to tell us what she told me before she died. The slight shivering melts away like butter on a frying pan, and I start feeling the heat swelling up in my heart. I won't fail you, Marimo-chan. You won't die today. She crosses her arms, inhaled sharply, and narrowed her eyes.

"You all have proved time and again that you have what it takes to be great surface pilots. You have endured my harshest training courses, passed one of the hardest CCSE I've seen, showed excellent aptitude in your piloting trainings, and already fought head on against the BETA. Out there, in the ruins, is what you've been working so hard for. No matter who stands in your way, go and get it with your own hands. Go and prove to everyone watching what you're made of. I want this to be my last order as your Instructor: Fly high! Go and earn those damn wings you so much deserve!"

"Roger!"

"I can't hear you!"

"ROGER!" We all roared in unison. The Instructor smirked again.

"Good. Go out there and make me proud, you bastards. Don't you fucking dare to fail this test, you hear me?!" We all nod again. "Well, it's time. I'll announce the teams and you are to go immediately to your Fubukis, they should already be armed with the training gear. Team A will be Sakaki and Ayamine." Of course it is. Both of them looked at the other and nodded, sharing a look as intense as the eruption of Mt. Tengen. "Team B will be Mitsurugi, Yoroi and Tamase." Wait, what?

"Instructor, does this mean Takeru will fight alone? Isn't that unfair?" Meiya stepped forward, but the Instructor sighed, looking exhausted as a dog after running in a park.

I know that look... She must have argued with Sensei and lost again.

"I know that, but this is his last punishment. This is his last day in it, so this was an order. I did try to negotiate for a fair fight, but I couldn't do anything." She dropped the tough act, so the girls can see how serious she's being. "Well, and Team C is only Shirogane. Now, I'll tell you of your opponents."

All of us share one last look, I see no hints of shadows in their eyes. They'll be fine, I'm sure of it.

"Team A will fight against me and 1st Lt. Takamura." Chizuru just tightened her fists, Kei tried to hide it but her brows moved ever so slightly. "Team B will fight against 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi and both 2nd Lts. Tsukuyomi." An all Tsukuyomi party? Tough as hell. Tama and Mikoto flinched, and Meiya smiled a bit, fire again scorching in those eyes of her. "And finally..."

Her voice trailed off, she looked at me and I could see her arching her brows, a small ripple in her gaze. For this Marimo to look like this... What is it? Hayase? Hayase and the Captain?

"Shirogane will fight against someone codenamed The Viking, who will pilot a Takemikazuchi."

...

Wait, what?!


	48. Vows Lost to Time

**Chapter 48: Vows Lost to Time**

* * *

_December 12th, 2001._  
_(Yokohama Base.)_

* * *

Vessels descended upon the base, carrying within them the retinues from the UN that came to watch the testings of the day.

American, European and Japanese dignitaries greeted each other, sharing handshakes and business cards as the protocol demanded. Received by two lines of soldiers holding their rifles upwards and the Base's CO himself, the politicians were quickly taken to one of the underground rooms where they would watch the spectacle with comfort.

Another vessel was closing in to the base. Surrounded by many other heavily armored vehicles, the transport of Her Highness the Shogun arrived at Yokohama Base.

This time, the welcoming was obviously much more grand, with many officers lined up, tense as statues, with the CO, XO and other authorities giving their honor guest a deep bow. The purple haired woman smiled as usual, thanking their deference and proceeded to start walking alongside her retainers. Maya Tsukuyomi standing right besides Her Highness, the small group from the Shogunate entered the base guided by a flock of UN politicians.

Yuuhi kept stealing glances around, it had been a long time since she was here. Memories of her involvement in the defense of Yokohama slowly returning, she chose to reply with hums to her companions, bored and tired of the praise and exchange of pleasantries. While still paying heed to the conversation, she let part of her mind wander off.

What originally was a show of support turned out to be a much more important endeavor than expected. She had given authorization for a UN base to be built on Yokohama, mostly to research the hive, so that no one from the Shogunate could try to keep antagonizing the UN as they had done while Hakuryo Base was in it's place. She knew of it's importance to humanity's survival, but neither she nor anyone not named Yuuko Kouzuki ever thought they would find what they found.

Something that was eventually called a Reactor. The discoveries that were gained from the successful capture of the Yokohama Hive were many, and all of vital importance. Of course, this years have not been kind to the UN personnel that had to work here. When the members of Hakuryo Base had to be officially loaned to the UN for the continuation of Alt. IV's activities, many opposed the motion. Simply remembering all those sleepless nights was enough to bring back a needle to the nape of her neck. And that is nothing compared to the American's insistence in having US personnel stationed once more in the Empire, which she steadfastly opposed with all the Regent House's support.

Yet, that was not the worst of it all. For she also remembered all that had happened regarding her love as she traversed the hallways of the base.

Here, where this halls now stand, was where he first screamed at her. The resulting defeat, the subsequent retreat, the people that he had lost, what he had to do, all of it changed him forever.

And it was also here that she had lost him.

"_To think our last talk without others was of such things, all because you so adamantly refused to let me be by your side." _She thought as she rode the elevator with the rest of the retinue.

Takeru never had cared much for poise. It was not beyond him to speak in a 'bossy' tone, even to her. She was never bothered by it, but all of it had changed when she became the Shogun. She had to 'scold' him many times to remind him that her standing was not the same. It warmed her heart to see he didn't treat her any different, but she couldn't allow such disrespect towards the mantle of the Shogun.

"_Perhaps I should have been kinder to him at the time. I thought that reminding him that we had no time to mourn, that we had to march on without hesitation would do him good. I thought that sending him to help people would heal his heart. Leaving you alone… was the worst mistake I could have ever made."_ She reflected as she hummed and responded an empty answer to another mere exchange of friendliness.

Yuuhi also blamed herself for the resulting fallout of Mogami's fall. She had hoped Takeru would at least regain some composure, that he would quickly overcome his pain, even if inside he still needed to grieve.

As it turns out, the cruel awakening he suffered only got worse. And when she had thought of calling him back, to spare him some kindness…

The elevator's door opens and the people start to slowly make their way out of it, standing to a side and bowing at her as she passed through.

Yuuhi sighed and excused herself from the talks, letting the rest of her retinue to continue with them. Picking up her pace, she closed her eyes and returned to those nights.

Since then, he did his best to follow orders. He still talked back, but when she spoke, he listened and backed down. Yuuhi knew that he would never disobey her, even if he still voiced his complains. That night, however, was the first, and last, time he would once more 'order' her to do something.

They were in the privacy of the Shogun's room, with only the two of them present, discussing the plan the UN had sent. And as she voiced her worry that her Type-98X might not be repaired in time, he rebuked her.

_"Yuuhi, you are not fighting. Leave this to me."_ His voice returned to her ears. His glare, cold as an iceberg, faced hers unwavering.

He still called her by her name when they were alone, despite her initial complains. He still dismissed most of the 'protocol' unless she specifically ordered him not to. But he had steeled himself to do what was needed.

At all costs.

That was something she never agreed on. Something she never asked him to do. But there was no dissuading him. And he was correct, as much as Yuuhi did not wish to openly admit. She needed a guardian, someone who others would fear.

Defy the Shogun, go against her wishes, or break her orders, and the Swordbreakers shall go after you. You'll fall just like Mogami and Hokkaido.

_"You had to spread such a vile rumor around. Why, you always liked to show off."_ She stopped herself in her thoughts, not believing she was now able to joke about such a serious matter.

He was right, however. Being a woman, being so young, there were many who did not agree to Yuuhi becoming the Shogun. The commoners saw it as a sing of change, of hope, and her calm, sweet demeanor gained her many followers within the peasants. This, however, only made her opposition more adamant.

So she needed a shinobi, as much as she abhorred the thought. For it to be Takeru, however, was something she never would have thought about. His proposition, or demand to be precise, took her completely off guard after they returned from Hokkaido.

A shinobi is nothing but an assassin. It goes against all the honor code's teachings to employ one, and yet, they were always on the shadow of this land's conflicts. Compared to the samurai, shinobis were seen as disgraceful warriors, attacking always in the dark, aiming at their opponents from behind instead of facing them head on.

While most of this traditions did not survive the American intervention after the war, each Regent House had kept a shinobi under their command. Obviously, no one admitted to it. Reason why the identity of said person had to be erased. So that if they were ever captured, no link to it's House could be traced. Yuuhi abhorred this tradition since she had learned of it, even more now for it is what made her delete Takeru's past, twice at that.

The first time, when he more or less ordered her to make him her shinobi. The second, after his 'death'. If anyone ever came asking who Takeru Shirogane was, and why he committed such acts on his missions, the image of the Shogun would remain clean, free from the taints of the deeds that had to be done to keep order during the chaotic year that was 1999. To drive away the _paradise lost_ that threatened to corrupt the Empire.

But it also meant that he had to disappear, as if he had never existed. Yuuhi did not like that, even if it meant having him at arms reach at all times. Which is why, in an act of rebellion, she chose him as her partner. It was a taboo, triple at that. For the Shogun to marry a commoner, who was also her stepbrother, who was also her shinobi, was, simply put, madness incarnate. She did not wish to hide him anymore, she wanted him by her side, even in broad daylight. As much as she thanked him for being always watching over her and for vanquishing those who would harm the people for their own gains, she wished for him to have some relief from war, instead of always living trapped in her shadow.

However, she had never found the strength or time to express her feelings to him. Considering how focused he was on his duty, Yuuhi couldn't help to once more feel a noose on her neck paired with the feeling of ice running up and down her feet as she remembered how little they could talk of matters not related to the war. She had thought it she would have to wait until after the BETA threat was suppressed, but…

That night, that night of July when Operation Lucifer's plan arrived to her hands, he gave her one last order. And despite her counterarguments, Takeru did not budge. In the same way he didn't want her to go, she didn't want him to fight alone. No words flew out, they just stared at each other. He now knew to mind his words to her, so it was an unexpected surprise to have him talk back at such an important moment.

Knowing what it meant, Yuuhi instead chose to give him a reason to return, so that he wouldn't do his usual reckless maneuvers, so that he would have a reason to obey the UN's orders instead of doing his own thing.

"_You do know you're opposing my wishes, Takeru?"_

_"Even so, I won't back down. You won't be on the field. Please, think of what would happen if you were to die."_ He countered.

_"Well, I have already thought about that outcome. But you are no one to give me orders. I am your Shogun, and you shall do as I say."_ He didn't flinch, remaining as cool as the evening breeze.

_"Then you should ponder this once more. Yuuhi, you must not fight during Lucifer."_ He locked his eyes onto hers once more, his glare as fierce as a typhoon.

"_Why is it that you insist so much? Do you doubt my skills, perhaps?"_ She said, trying to exert her authority, raising her voice like a roaring lion.

She held his gaze and slowly his lips parted to give his answer. Yet, the whisper that came out of his lips lacked the vigor and edge his voice had on those times.

_"…I don't want to lose you too."_ Her heart froze as she realized a tear was traveling down his cheek, his gaze now digging itself into the ground, hidden behind his fringe.

At the time, she was completely caught off guard. Takeru never opened his heart again after what had happened, for him to openly admit such a thing…

She slowly descended from her seat, closing in on him. Wiping away the tear and caressing his cheek, she got even closer and grabbed his face with both of her hands.

_"Takeru, I am not dying. Not with you by my side."_

_"Even so, I don't want you to go."_

_"Then… I suppose there is a way for me to accept your suggestion, if you agree to a petition of mine."_ She had said, smiling faintly.

_"What do you wish me to do?"_

_"Takeru… Would you take my hand in marriage?"_

_"…Huh?!"_

Yuuhi had to stop herself before she smiled as they kept walking, remembering his reaction. It was so rare to have him express emotion so honestly at the time, seeing his blushing face made her laugh out loud at the time to his ever increasing shock.

_"If you become my fiance, and then my husband, I suppose I should start listening to your words more closely, would you not agree?"_

_"I suppose… but… I am… I mean…"_ Seeing him doubt, seeing the scars resurfacing in his gaze, she chose to act.

Closing her eyes and leaning forward, tightly grasping his face and pressing herself onto him, she offered him her lips, which he took after a moment of hesitation. Hugging her tighter than ever before, he whispered in her ear his answer. He pledged his love to her, his voice returning to his old one for such a brief moment. Yuuhi then spent the following minutes savoring his lips as Takeru indulged her whims silently massaging her soon-to-be wife's body.

…But he never came back to her. He never took her as he had promised.

As the door to the room where Yuuhi was being led to opened she had to return to her duties, greeting the rest of the UN's politicians, the Undersecretary and the many other faces that did not wish to lose their turn in the presence of the Shogun. Yet, her gaze wandered to the Vice Commander, who was talking with someone who resembled her a lot but was wearing glasses.

"Yuuko, are you sure it was a good idea to give him a placebo? I can still send him some real medicine before he fights." Motoko said in a barely audible whisper so that only Yuuko could hear her.

"If he has to faint, better it be now than in front of her. And don't underestimate Shirogane, I wouldn't put it past him to just brave through another flash of memories through sheer willpower." Yuuko answered.

The older Kouzuki sighed and gave a nod, going towards her desk to fulfill her duty.

Yuuhi, who was watching the exchange, was still staring at the Vice Commander as she turned around and directed a small smirk at her. That sent a foreboding, trickling feeling of water running through Yuuhi's back, even if she didn't understand why she knew that smile was a harbinger of trouble.

As the last few people finished their introductions, Yuuhi sat down in her seat. She expected to have a talk in private with the XO, to formally request to speak with Takeru. Last time they spoke, he had a breakdown and threw her heart under an industrial press. She was still doubting whether it would do him good to see her, but she wished to try.

Regardless of whether he would remember his vow, she wished him to be well.

However, Mana's call had changed her original intentions. He was remembering and was calm enough to at least mention parts of his past to Mana during their talk. That, and the way he carried himself during that mission was enough to make her want to go to his side and pull that ear of his quite strongly for how much he's making her worry. And also, to hug him once more now that he seemed to be back to his old self, healed from the gashes the BETA inflicted on his heart.

_"I truly cannot wait to see you once more."_ Yuuhi thought as she softly caressed her fringe.

However, that will have to wait. First, she had to focus on her duties. Today was a very important day, after all.

_"But if you don't react badly, I wonder if we could talk about your past…" She had brought part of his parents' records with her in hopes that it would spark his memories once more. "And if you at least remembered something… Will you accept to come back home with me, Takeru?"_ Yuuhi sighed, clearing her chest of any and all worry.

Ending her indulging thoughts about her lover, locking away the sweet breeze that tickled her every time she remembered him, she sharpened her eyes upon the figure of the Vice Commander who was about to begin talking.

"Good morning to you all, let me skip the introductions and get to why we are all here." She gestured towards a blonde operator, who made some images appear on the monitors behind Yuuko. "Today, we shall be conducting a test of the XM3 OS on the base. This base's flights shall be using this modified Gekishin model, that will become the base of the Super Gekishin Plan if it gets implemented."

The images change and showcase the data of this new variant of the Type-77J. The people that were out of the loop asked about the plan, questions and doubts were quelled and Yuuko continued on.

"The flights from other bases that have come with you will use standard Gekishins of Block 214. With these arrangements, we shall test both the XM3 and the difference in performance of the prototype Gekishin we modeled in this base for the last few months. As you all should know, however, that is not the only test that will occur today."

She gestures again toward her crew, and images of the Type-00C appear this time. She took a second to gauge the reactions of the people in the room, and satisfied with them she continued once more, now a slight smile trying to surface on the edge of her lips.

"Thanks to the US should be given for their cooperation. Today we will also have a few stealth testings between our system and theirs. I believe the Infinities were coming? I don't see them anywhere…" Yuuko said, faking a slight annoyance as she furrowed her brows. She felt a small jolt on her neck as the American clearly flinched and coughed before speaking.

"Yes, they should be arriving shortly." The American representative answered. Happy with the way he answered her, Yuuko once more felt as if a pair of wings were growing on her, making her slightly fly off the ground.

Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

"Well then, this will allow us to compare how our stealth system matches up to the American one. Now, allow me to present to you the event's schedule."

As the image appeared, some people were flabbergasted at the first event. Yuuhi and Maya were instead gravely aggravated, feeling as if a thousand needles had suddenly pierced their hearts. Yuuko smiled as she slowly walked from one side to the other, pleased with the reactions she got.

"I'll have you know I used this generation of Cadets in Squad 207 to see how new pilots would adapt to the XM3. You will all have the privilege to see them spar against some of this base's best pilots during their last test of their training."

Yuuko knew they would be impressed and almost couldn't control her smirk from growing. That was because she was seeing how the fire was growing in Her Purpleness' eyes and knew to not show off as she liked to do.

The representatives fired off question after question regarding the Cadet's results, but Yuuko told them to wait and see for themselves. She continued explaining both Super programs and the terms she demanded for the XM3, which made the American representative the focus of the other's questions for a brief moment, but in the end, this was nothing but the opening ceremony.

Yuuko knew that. However, despite how much this matters, she chose to give Shirogane a placebo. Meaning, he actually was not medicated against the G-Radiation absorption. Taking a glance at the third fight, she allowed herself to sigh subtly.

_"I rather take the blame about his condition myself than have him suffer another breakdown in front of Her Purpleness."_ That was her explanation to her sister, even if it wasn't the full truth.

She was ready to lose some points with the Shogun in case he couldn't take it. She had to prevent him from falling to the negative effects of his Nucleus status again, and anyways, knowing he would probably jump in front of the BETA when they attack, having him resting instead might be the best course of action. She still believed he may overcome the shock and repel the memories without another breakdown, but she couldn't risk it, not with the Shogun here.

If he got seriously hurt against the BETA, or if another strong surge of memories came into him when speaking with the Shogun, all of her plans might collapse. Without him, tuning Kagami might become an impossibility. Which is why she did what she did, as a last safety measure. If he endured fighting the 00 Unit, which would push him to his limits and probably make him experience one strong emotion, that would mean he could allow him to meet the Shogun. Otherwise, having him out cold was for the best, for both of them, as much as he also might resent her for not letting him fight the BETA even if that meant putting Marimo's life at risk.

Also, even if she might negate it, Yuuko did not want to see Takeru hurting again as badly as last time. If things had to go wrong, she thought it would be better to have him fall now instead of again exposing him to the Shogun, even if she would then become the focus of Yuuhi's wrath.

"I also would like to let you know that I am going to show you some results of the 00 Unit today." The room fell silent, Yuuko enjoyed their tension for a second before continuing. "As I explained last time, I will use the IST to have the 00 Unit control a TSF and fight during the Cadet's test. This will hopefully be a good showing of what it could do if we got the funds and support I'm asking of you."

Yuuko had spent the last days 'training' Kagami. For her, it was only going to be another simulation. She tested it yesterday night, when she made Kagami control Shirogane's Takemikazuchi using his data against the Valkyries in real combat. Despite not being in the cockpit and controlling the TSF through the program, she still defeated the opponents she faced.

_"She's almost as good as him. Once she becomes stable and I let her use her ESP to control the TSFs…"_ Yuuko stopped herself, focusing once more in what was going on outside of her head.

For Kagami, this was going to be just another 'simulation'. Yuuko had to block her ESP for the day, the last thing she needed was the 00 Unit recognizing the Shogun and either overheating or doing something stupid. Since she won't even feel Shirogane's mind, there is no risk of her going overboard or freezing when she faces off against him. This wasn't a real battle, it was just more training for her. And as yesterday's exercise proved, so long as she isn't reminded of the BETA she can remain calm thanks to Shirogane's efforts in tuning her.

_"I for sure did not expect her to run off towards him though…"_ Yuuko crossed her arms as the representatives discussed among themselves about the demands she had asked and the little tidbits of data she showed them about the IST and the 00 Unit.

The 00 Unit being a quantum computer, she couldn't be stopped to roam through the base if she wanted to. Yet, Yuuko didn't think she would chase after Shirogane so soon. Well, since Kagami's existence was erased nobody would recognize her anyways, so she didn't pay much mind to it and simply thought it was a sign of Shirogane's progress.

Until she put Kagami to train yesterday's morning after she came back from Shirogane's cell. She was calmer, more focused. Now, she could keep a calm act so long as nothing BETA related happened, so sadly she still can't have simulated battles against the BETA without overheating or going on a rampage, simply hearing the 991 alarm or seeing the black silhouette was enough to make her go berserk. And when she did seem to start becoming unstable during Anti-TSF combat, saying Shirogane's name was enough to calm her down.

_"She did pester me to see you again yesterday night a lot… Well, I suppose this shows you're doing a good enough job."_ Yuuko pondered. She cleared her throat and presented the pairings for the Cadet's tests as well as the stealth run.

"Vice Commander…" Yuuhi softly spoke up, doing her best to not show the desire she had to pounce at the woman. "Why is the lone Cadet tasked to fight the 00 Unit? Against a Takemikazuchi no less?"

"Well… If you must know, Cadet Shirogane was the one who came up with the concept of the XM3." Yuuko delighted herself in another explanation of the OS, this time mentioning Shirogane's quirky way of piloting and how his complains gave her the idea to make the OS, as she had planned to explain. "So, the mass produced XM3 will be loaded with Shirogane's movements and quirks. He is the star Cadet of this squad, so I think he's the best candidate to face off against the 00 Unit. Not only that, but he will also be facing his own data. However, the 00 Unit will be able to perform movements beyond Shirogane's skill, thanks to the data gathered from the Viking, my personal guardian." She smirked as the people's faces were as puzzled as she was when Shirogane had arrived. Risky as it was, she couldn't let people make the connection, she had to prevent Shirogane being linked to the Viking.

"However, to have him face a Takemikazuchi… I agree with Her Highness, I think this is going too far." The Prime Minister said.

"Really? Well, I think it isn't. Let the creator of the OS show you himself what he's capable of. Now then, regarding the offers and bids…"

As Yuuko negotiated with the UN, Yuuhi was making a conscious effort to not bite her lips or claw at her dress, suppressing both the eruption that was surging from her heart and the blizzard that was now enveloping her back.

_"To make him your test subject… To make him fight this machine…"_ Her usual composure took some effort to return. Yuuhi knew Takeru was… peculiar in his piloting habits, so she understood why he was chosen._ "If he gets hurt during this… Kouzuki, you'll rue this day. I might be bound and tied, but I will not let this offense go unpunished."_

She knew Takeru was a very capable pilot, trained personally by both Maya and Daizaburou, and she had seen him beat tough odds more times than she could count. That didn't make this arrangement any more agreeable to her. At the very least, Meiya was going to face off against people she could trust in. Something told her Meiya was going to be fine, and despite also wishing to have a word with her, she knew she had to desist on the idea.

She then allowed herself to pray for Meiya's success, as well as her partners'. She had heard from Mana that Meiya was most clearly troubled after the fight at Komoro, but her will was not dulled but instead was invigorated even further. Yuuhi couldn't help but to be a bit envious of the straightforwardness Meiya usually displayed according to Mana, since she couldn't be so honest with herself even if she wanted to due to her position.

_"May the wind give you it's blessing, Meiya."_ Yuuhi said internally, taking a few seconds off the talks dedicated to her sister.

The negotiations drone on. Some form of agreement was made, the Infinities had arrived, and the Cadets were ready to blast off towards their battlegrounds.

All the people present took one last breath before Yuuko gave the order.

"Hangar crew, give the OK to the Cadets. Their test begins now."

* * *

_(Ruins.)_

* * *

"Ayamine, pull back!"

"You should just follow closely. We need to push forward!"

Chizuru clicked her tongue and did her best to boost forward towards Kei's position, covering her from their opponents' advance.

Breaking out of the lock, both Fubuki's ran into the city. Despite them using Gekishins, both the Instructor and Takamura were almost handing them their heads on a platter.

"Ayamine, I think I have a plan."

"Hearing you." She said as she opened fire when a bleep appeared on her radar.

"We can't detect them unless we're in close range to them. So, let's try to perform a Flat Scissors on one of them. Let's keep retreating until we reach the next highway, and then we'll both boost at the same time towards one of them. Even if they take us out, we need to at least defeat one of them."

"I agree. Let's scatter for now."

Both of them retreated as the paintballs came at them under a blank radar. Fighting against such fierce opponents was enough, stacking stealth capabilities was making this all the more harder on them.

And yet, they were still in one piece, trying to retaliate.

* * *

"Yoroi, cover!" Meiya roared.

"Roger!" She opened fire, driving their aggressors away.

Tama fired at the lone Gekishin that tried to assault Yoroi, giving her comrade enough time to retreat safely.

They were in a stalemate. The Tsukuyomis could maneuver around Mikoto's and Meiya's attacks, only Tama's sniping could reliably keep them in check. But they were nimbler and had the cover of stealth to boot.

If it became a CQC fight, Meiya was confident she could best one of them with Yoroi's support. But that would expose Yoroi as their last attempt proved, even if Tamase were to block one of them with her sniping.

And if they got past them and advanced onto Tamase and knocked her out, the match would be forfeit.

So, twenty minutes of back and forth from right to left, from left to right, forwards and backwards, switching on the fly between their swords and their guns, they tried to held their ground.

Meiya knew they were not going seriously right now and that bothered her to no end.

"Takeru would not be doubting right now. Just like him, I have to guide my squadmates to victory, cleaving through any and all opposition!" She thought, scouring the map for possible ambush points.

A sudden beep on her radar made her quickly backboost from her position, inputting the command to switch her weapon of choice.

Rising her blade above her shoulder as she drew it, she slashed at her enemy. Her attack was paired, and as Yoroi opened fire, the other two countered from above.

"Using the sky, eh? Two can play that game! Tamase, Yoroi, we're taking flight!" Meiya send them the data for her plan, a similar one to what Takamura had done on that old town.

Faking a boost jump, only to cancel it and fall down with as much kinetic force as they could get. This would let Meiya strike at the nearby attacker, and allow Yoroi to do what she does best, shoot precisely in mid-range. Tamase would use the impulse to move to a safer position and snipe from there, and if they were to follow her she could simply return the aggression and run away with the momentum of the jump on her side.

"Tamase, I'll be counting on your support!" Meiya gave her comrades a nod through the data link.

"Yes! You can leave it to me!" Tama said, suppressing an urge to scream as Takeru had taught her to.

"I'll be right behind you, Meiya-san. Advance without doubts, I'll keep them in check!" Mikoto said with a smile, she was used to dealing with Takeru's weird jump timings, this was nothing she hadn't done before.

All of them smiled at each other, taking one last moment to coordinate their data and positions as they retreated.

Timing their movements together, the trio went into a sudden full boost, ready to get the victory they so much desired.

* * *

_(Team C's Battlefield. 07:12 AM.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

Okay, what the fuck is going on?! How about this then?!

**SWISH! CLANK!**

My Fubuki falls back, sending concrete flying into the air. I backboost as the Takemikazuchi opens fire on me.

Is this the IST? Or that AI I faced way back in October loaded with my data? The Viking… Is this how it feels to fight against me?

I rebound off the floor and start taking sidesteps as I run away from it. The Takemikazuchi flies high and does a sudden dive, just like I did to Asakura, and slashes at me again.

I stop, turn around sharply and meet it's swing. Barely managing to parry it, I move back to make it fall, but instead it does a sidestep and then dashes at me, meeting his blade with mine again.

Shit… If I break buildings I lose points… If I perform too poorly Sensei won't be able to cover my scores…

I backboost with all I have, trying to lose it. Of course, I know that's impossible. I can't lock onto it, thanks to the stealth. So, guns are out of the question for long range. Not like I could lose it to get into long range anyways…

The Takemikazuchi does a full boost jump, aiming a rifle at me. I stop, cancel my move, crouch and dash. I switch my weapon and fire at it, but it does a spin and avoids my heat. Bouncing off a building, it comes right at me, once more taking out it's sword.

I lower my altitude, hitting the ground with my feet as I grind them onto the concrete, taking my sword out. Once I had stopped, allowing my Jump Units a second of rest, I again flare them up, going to meet my rival.

I don't give a shit, I'm not losing to this copy! Sumika or not, let's fucking go!

I boost on the ground, carefully reading our distance. Just as he was about to get in reach…

Cancel, one step back, rise that blade upwards and…

"Eat a sword, you son of a-"

Short of stopping, the Takemikazuchi boosted forward. Literally tackling my Fubuki to prevent me from slashing at it, my TSF flies off into a building.

Augh… You son of a…

I quickly flicked my joysticks to avoid the incoming slash, and as I moved away I kept trying to throw this thing off balance to no success.

My head is starting to hurt a bit.

I run away, taking random turns. I'll just get you by surprise. I suppose I can show off a bit, this being my last day as a Cadet.

Alright, get ready to eat an Albright! I jump and rebound off the first building. Digging my Fubuki's feet into the second one, I once more jump. Aligning it correctly, I crash and dash from the last building, now blasting off towards the Takemikazuchi.

However, just like Takamura did, the Viking sidestepped at the last second, avoiding my slash.

My Fubuki dashed into another street as I tried to reposition myself due to the wasted momentum. Soon, more paint came my way.

Ugh… Now I can't lose it. Dammit…

A bleep on my radar showed me something that sent chills down my spine.

The Takemikazuchi was rebounding off building like I did during my fight with Kasumi, shaving the distance between us despite me being full boosting. I take another street and can hear the loud roar of a collapsed building, the Viking is right behind me.

I jump to avoid it's shots, only to see it had also taken flight.

I only managed to try to spin to dodge the slash of it's dagger.

**CRASH!**

Aaah… That one… That one hurt…

My Fubuki's right arm was disabled, and I got sent into the ground once more.

I quickly try to boost dash after crouching, to avoid the incoming assault. This bastard doesn't let up, even I give my opponents some breathing room from time to…

Ooh! So this thing is always on the offensive, eh? And I know my stunts and tells… Wait, what if…

"Hehehehehehe… Let's roll that dice, champion."

At this point, I don't care what it takes to win. I start using the buildings as trampolines to get some distance, tumbling some buildings to obstruct it's way. Despite that, The Viking is still coming straight at me without much problems.

I can't see it in the radar except for when it gets in mid-range, but it's not slowing down or stopping. Full-on hyper offense, no brakes involved. While I can't exactly track it's location, I can try to use sonar data from the fallen buildings to get an approximation of it's position. All right, sonar scan activated. I just need to wait for it to get closer…

Alright, let's do this. I jump and land on a building's roof, only to then jump once more. Now that I lost a hand I can't freely switch my weapon so easily, so I'll stick to my sword for this.

It also boost jumped high, sending some shots at me. I spin and dodge them, using yet another building's roof as a trampoline to fly straight towards it. And as it changed it's weapon…

I suddenly dive and position myself under it, aiming my sword at it's cockpit, just like the red Ravager had done during our last attack way back in the tournament.

Sadly, the Takemikazuchi reacts quickly and parries my swing. But it is falling, and I am rising.

I summon an inferno from my jump units, roaring alongside them, pushing the Takemikazuchi backwards as it landed.

It tried to cancel and dodge me by backboosting, but I read him and canceled my boost, crouched and tackled it like I tackled Hayase as it's feet touched the ground.

Without taking that crucial step back, without taking those seconds of pause, my style is unpractical to use! You can't best Maya-sensei's advice, you simulated bastard!

"Time to end this- Augh!"

As I quickly stood up, ready to slash at it, The Viking also crouched on the ground and mimicked my past move, with me now being the forward tackled by a defender.

Our roles reversed, I boosted on the ground to avoid the gun that was pointed at my face.

What the hell, dude? I did everything I could think about and this thing isn't going down…

Again, I'm running away from it. How long has it been? Forty minutes? Shit, the time limit is an hour… Am I gonna lose this?

Regardless of what would be of me if I didn't manage to reach enough points to graduate, I am so done with losing.

I lost my fight against those AI, I lost against Takamura, I lost when I faced the Valkyries, I didn't manage to protect Eiko-san and the other two, I could just barely protect my squad during the Komoro battle, and by using the Rapier squadron as meat shields.

I have yet to score a decisive win when it matters. And considering the day has just started I also can't let this bring me down!

One last assault! All or nothing!

I decrease my speed and turn my Fubuki around, facing the street I was moving in, facing the Thunder God that was coming for my head.

Look at it, closely. Calm your breathing… This are my moves, I know them well… Moving one leg forward, boosting after that… Sword pointing backwards… We closed in, both of us with our swords at the ready. And as we breached the invisible line of danger, we slashed at the other.

**CRASH!**

I somehow think I hit it, but I got hit on the upper body. Head's off. Sensors are out of whack.

Auuugh… That… Augh… hurt… a lot…

Radar says… it's still moving…

I fumble with my controls, avoiding the incoming attacks despite having no visuals.

Shit, the visor is completely gone… I still have sonar data… But I am mostly using muscle memory to dodge the attacks… Alright, let's swap this shit.

I bring the sonar map to the center of my view and enlarge the radar while keeping the altimeter on, I also bring up the coordinates to help me remember where the hell I'm moving to. My chest's and neck's sensors are still on, only the head's visor got turned off. I'm not completely blind, for now, thanks to all the sonar data I gathered. But still…

A sudden shock sends me to one side and the other like a rag doll. Seems like it just tackled my feet again.

Trying to react as fast as I could, I could hear the sound of paint hitting right by my side as I boosted away and tried to get up.

And yet, once more, another tremor shock me. This time… I think I just crashed myself into a building.

Ugh… Shit, this isn't going well.

What can I do? I mean, being blinded like this, without a hand… Do I still have my sword? Yeah, I do.

I clumsily run away, using the sonar map to guide me while shooting my gun from it's pylon to prevent the Takemikazuchi from getting too close. Even without direct visuals, I can somehow manage thanks to the map I made with the sonar, but that won't work for much longer. I don't have the whole area mapped. And I also can't pinpoint it's position as clearly as before now that I can't see shit… Tracking it's sounds and heat is all I can do, but there's some interference thanks to the stealth, and even when it get's close sometimes the dot just goes poof.

If I lose… Is there any chance of me actually failing this? Would Sensei make me fail this so that I have to fight as the Viking to not get on Yuuhi's bad side? There has to be a deeper reason to have put me against this AI again. Sumika isn't so stable according to what Kasumi told me, I don't think she can pilot like this just yet.

So… If I actually fail to get commissioned… What will happen to me? Will I lose my freedom? Sensei… wouldn't have been lying to me this whole time, right? No, she wins nothing from that. But she still might think that locking me up is for the best, with me being Yuuhi's stepbrother and all… Then, by making me fail the test, she denies my commission and then sends me for some 'special training' in the lower floors?

I mean, that does prevent me from being noticed, but…

I'm almost on the edge of the mapped area with the sonar. After that, I'll be blind for real. I can keep running away through this street, but I'll be a clear target for it.

What can I do? Where can I…

Looking at the crumbled map of the ruins… somehow feels… familiar?

I don't remember ever being in a situation like this though… Ugh… My head… Augh… this is… another…

A sudden flash of light assailed me, with a tickling sensation on the back of my head and a pair of cold hands hugging me from behind.

_"Dellingr 8 right behind you!"_ A voice I don't recognize reaches my ears.

_"Let's show this bastards what we can do! Take flight and use the buildings as cover, we're making mincemeat out of the Laser!"_ My… No, his voice also resonates from within.

A group of Laser-Class appears on my view, only for it to be completely crushed by the rain of bullets fired.

_"Dellingr 9 here, are you alright sir?"_ Another unknown male voice said again.

_"Yeah, don't worry. Squad, are they all dead?"_

_"Yeah, not a single one left here. 1st Lt., do you think you can keep going?"_ Fukuha's voice reaches my ears.

_"Heh, who do you think you're talking to? Let's retreat already, we got a hundred Tanks wanting to give us a loving hug coming. Update your data and let's move it. Keep flying low, we still need to deal with a few more Laser groups!"_ A strong pulse, kind of like being under a warm shower after a long day, runs through my back.

_"Roger!"_

A few distorted things appear on his vision as he moves away, guiding his team to another Laser horde. The images on his sonar… are just… too similar…

Lucifer… Right, this ruins are where they fought the BETA back then.

The voices and images slowly fade away, returning me to my cockpit. My breathing was rugged, a slight pain on my neck that was shut closed for some reason.

I inhale sharply, opening my eyes wide. Already in the blind part of the map, zoned out for only a few seconds thankfully. Head still hurts, and I can still somewhat hear figments of words in the distance like an echo. Sensei, you said this wouldn't happen!

Shit… But… It seems I'm not losing it. A bleep appears on my radar. The Viking is closing in. Yet, the images seem somewhat mixed with a radar full of Lasers.

_"Don't think I'll go down so easily, you bastards! Like hell I'll fail here!"_ Again, his voice reached my ears.

I inhale again, suppressing the rumbling avalanche of voices from within.

I am me. And you won't get in the way, I have you under control. But, boy, aren't you damn right. Like hell I'll fail here! Risky as it is, I might use this as a test.

Sumika reacted after I had those dreams. If his good memories trigger her own memories… Then, I only have to filter them out. And the Viking might be copying my moves, but it shouldn't be able to react to his!

So, if I can't stay hiding in the city for much longer…

One last time, I inhale and fill my lungs with air, relaxing my chest for a second, seeing one last time his memories. Opening my eyes, the voices and the images are gone, but I still feel a surging heat from my stomach.

"Hey, lend me some vigor. I kinda need to pump myself up here." Cracking a smile, I talk with myself in a hilarious turn of events.

Yes, the BETA come after this. Thanks for reminding me of that. Like hell I'll fail here.

I let the fire come out from my Jump Units once more, running into the sky. I don't have to fear crashing into a building and anyways, I was almost shot down more than once back there.

I can't lock onto the Viking's IFF, so I shoot my gun on the pylon in the direction of the radar's dot. I need to make him dodge, that will make his Jump Units roar alive, and that will feed data into my sonar. It won't be as accurate, but between that, my radar, and my knowledge of my stunts I can try to predict it's position as accurately as possible.

Instead of dodging my heat the Viking comes to meet my assault, sending it's shots at me, going by the sounds. I need no visuals, so long as my sensors work and you stay close enough for me to detect your position I can take you down! Let's see who can fly the better!

I suddenly dive, aiming my gun upwards from it's pylon, as if I was going to take it out, and shoot some 120mm at it from below.

Dodged, huh? Don't hear an impact… I slowly ease up the propulsion and rise once more. The dot gets closer and I dash away in mid air, shooting my ammo behind me. I can't risk getting hit on my arm or sword.

I rise upwards, and as if I were a dolphin jumping backwards doing a trick, I draw half a circle on the air, now dashing towards the Viking from above it's position, according to the radar.

How would I shoot? Where would I shoot? If he's copying me…

I dash veering to my right, disabling one Jump Unit to send me to my left and then doing the opposite as my left one made me rise upwards to my right. Shit, still got a hit on my leg… But I'm close enough! And I'm running out of fuel anyways…

I spin on the air, dodging more of it's shots. There was a pause on the sounds, so it's taking out it's blade. Look at it's position, remember how I attack… It's speed, it's reaction time… And my own…

I readjust my Jump Units, to place myself in a good position as I shaved the last part of the distance. Then, I once more boost upwards.

"Come on, Fubuki!" Just like during our first loop together! We took down a mountain, what's a single TSF for us?! Even if we're one handed, we can totally do this!

Just like during that time, I fall onto the position that's marked on my radar. But this time, I also keep on pumping the full boost as I descend, readying my slash and feeling the gale as the vibrations shake my every fiber. I may not have Meiya with me for a super precise slash, but I can do it just fine!

Our dots get closer and closer… I close my eyes and try to picture how this looks, where I am, and the placement of our swords. Trusting in my instincts, clearing my mind like Maya-sensei taught me to, I wait a moment to flick the joysticks and am met with a strong shaking.

**CRASH!**

Okay, that hurt for real… So… I open my eyes. My cockpit is back to the usual, the green message appears on my view. So… I lost… The hell happened at the end? I only hope I didn't do something ridiculous… Oh, who cares? Let's activate the visor again.

After registering the loss, the functions return to the Fubuki. I had crashed onto a building after falling. Where is the Takemi… Oh. Oooh…

I got hit on the cockpit, but I hit the Takemikazuchi's head. Hard. Real hard. So hard I cracked the upper part of it. Please tell me it isn't broken… It seems I got disabled and feel on top of it, then both of us fell to the ground together, and tumbled down a pair or so of buildings.

"Team C, your test has finished. You have lost your battle, please return to the hangar." Haruka said on my vision.

"Roger."

Ouch… My head is killing me and I have this hole on my stomach… I'm really hungry now. I think that getting so anxious was the cause of this vision… It's always when a strong emotion picks at me that I see stuff… I guess Sensei did say we didn't have enough time to deal with this. All this time we're just hoping I can keep it in check. So, this was a good one, right? I mean, the memory wasn't… It still hurts, but I did not have another dark flash of memories. Sigh… I blink a few times, moving my neck slowly in circles.

I did what I could. This was just the opening. Now, it's waiting for the BETA…

* * *

_(Underground Room. 08:14 AM.)_  
**[Yui]**

* * *

"And therefore, I believe the Shiranui Second would be a good addition to our forces." I finish my report with a bow towards the representatives.

"I believe this is a most interesting report. Both the railgun and this TSF are more useful than I had thought." The British representative said.

"That being said, are there any chances of doing something similar to the Fubuki? Seeing that performance just now, I assure you Benelux would be more than interested in adding some to our fleet of F-16." The representative from Belgium said.

"I believe we have our own 3rd Gen. TSFs in the EU…" The French one said.

"Plural? We only have the Typhoon." He retorted, I don't like where this is going…

"And what of the Rafale?"

"It's just a clone of the Typhoon." I am not sure why, but I believe the first time I presented the XFJ Project to the UN something similar happened.

"Vice Commander, could you?" I bowed to Kouzuki, who was smirking at the debating representatives. She sighs and addressed the people again.

"I would be thankful if you could keep your bickering to a minimum." A single gaze was all it took. She's truly fearsome, I don't know how Shirogane can manage to be so casual with her.

"Ahem… I do not know if any such plans are in motion for the Type-97, but at the very least, the units that will be produced with the XFJ Project will be a much needed upgrade for our global forces. While we are currently struggling to procure our entire army with Shiranuis, once we standardize it's frame and outsource the engine to Boening, I'm sure we will be able to reach the expected production rates at a much needed affordable price." I show them the images with the prediction of what it should cost, both in time and money, to make a Second, as well as the current state of the 1C models currently in the base.

"As you can see, we have been hard at work to not disappoint all of our patrons." The Vice Commander says, folding her arms. "We will deliver both models for a test run in some months, at most." I cannot express the relief it is to have her by my side. It's like that time we went to the hot springs before the attack on the base. "So, 1st Lt. Takamura, please deliver the data of the second model."

"Excuse me?" What second model?

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Well, I'll do it then." She made new images appear on the monitors.

I had to keep my mouth in check to not remain staring agape at what was shown. Another TSF?!

"Representatives, Your Highness, allow me to present you the Test Type-01X Shin Kagerou!" She made a grand gesture with her hand, clearly reveling in everyone's sheer shock.

"XO, when and how was this made?" The American representative asked, his eyes open wide as a fish ones.

"Well, I was just curious on how further I could push the Kagerou, and I was given some data on the Active Eagle, and I was making stealth tech… So I said, why not? And there you have it. I suppose I should explain exactly how I came up with it."

I remained as surprised as an animal caught in a net as she explained the Shin's capabilities. So… you're telling me… this one is even better than that Kagerou I faced that day?

Stealth capabilities even better than that of both Super models, Blade Edge armor all around it's body for maximum CQC performance, OBL technology, enlarged shoulders and inner tanks on it's legs, new and better antenna and sensors.

"…And, since this is also a new development, I placed in under the XFJ Project as the 'partner' so to say of the Shiranui Second." She smiled at me, her eyes sending a shiver down my spine. "Of course, they will be supervised by 1st Lt. Takamura. Given her knowledge regarding TSF and weapon design, I ask the Shogunate and Royal Guard to extend her loan until this projects have been completed."

"Well, that is not such a hard request." Her Highness said. "I suppose we could discuss the terms after some cups of tea."

"Wait a moment." The American interrupted. "Is this new project also a shared property? If it isn't, in America's name, allow me to place a bid for-"

"Aren't you all busy with the Raptor though?" The man from Belgium once more said. "I think our factories would welcome some of this work, isn't that right my partners?"

"Indeed." A woman from East Germany said. "Between the parts for the Super models and the XFJ models, I assure you the EU is more than interested in acquiring it's manufacturing rights, there is no need to have the US shoulder everything."

"Now, all of you are already struggling to make ends meet. I suggest you-"

And here they go again. This is the main reason why I don't like being UN, they take so long to reach an agreement, if at all. Back in the Royal Guard, we could organize teams and deliver results much more faster with a fraction of the scope and resources they have. We only lacked funds and time.

The same for the team that built the original six frames of the Shiranui prototypes. Or for this base's crew, I can't believe they were also making this Shin Kagerou while also building the railgun and who knows what else.

But, even so, seeing this is lifting off the rocks I've been carrying since the attack. The XFJ Project is back on the rails, better than ever. Yuuya, everyone… I did it. All our efforts weren't in vain. Now, if only I could get Shirogane as my test pilot… Honestly, I already knew he was good, but seeing part of his performance when I got here after my battle was mind blowing, to say the least. Those two also fought well until the end, even if they couldn't defeat us. They did almost knock me out, moving so fast at me. It was nothing like that Kagerou, but their efforts should be praised.

Again, the Shogun calms down the arguing representatives, and I finish my report. I bow to them, and after answering some questions, the XO dismissed me.

It's going to happen, the Second will fly once more. The railgun also got a positive reaction after it's use during the western invasion and the report that dark green haired pilot did on it.

I relax my shoulders, as if a breeze was caressing my back despite being in the underground. It's sad there is no grass nearby, I could really throw myself to the ground in happiness right about now. I certainly did not expect so much support, even if it meant enduring the representatives arguing many times. And for this Shin Kagerou to also be placed under me, for the Vice Commander to praise me so in front of all those people… I will deliver, I will not fail. Both for the Empire and for all this base has done for me. And to atone for not being able to help you back then.

"…Someone looks happy." A harsh voice reaches my ears. I look ahead and see a familiar face coming towards me. Dressed in the US Army formal dress, and with his blue hair made a mess like back then.

"Leon Kuze, it has been a long time." I salute him, yet he doesn't return the gesture.

"…I heard you got sent here to continue your project. Seems you get to hog all the glory for yourself now." He narrowed his eyes as he got closer.

"Kuze-san, I ask you to take back your words." We never were on good terms with the Infinities, thanks to his grudge towards Yuuya. And my attitude at the time was also not the best. Besides my squadmates, I was still rather cold towards other foreigners, especially Americans.

Him, being a Nikkei that was born in America, wasn't someone I wanted to associate myself with, even less after seeing him taunt Yuuya into a fight at the bar.

"What is it? Did you lose your sharp tongue?"

"Why are you being so aggressive? I believe that while I did treat you coldly, I never did anything to deserve such hostility."

"Oh really? What about sending Yuuya to his death? Doesn't that prove how much you hate Nikkeis like me?" The words he pronounced drove an ice shard into my heart.

"I did no such thing. My squadmates did-"

"Your Takemikazuchi was the best machine in Yukon, bar our Raptors and the lone Berkut. And you just so happened to stay on the base, while you sent your squad after the BETA."

"And would you mind telling me what were you doing back then? I do not recall seeing the Infinities helping during the Incident." I raise my voice a bit, furrowing my brows and meeting his gaze head on.

"We also were dealing with the insurgents, unlike you who stayed safely on the rear. What a nice outcome, that was. You got to see American soil get blown up, got rid of the foreigners in your project, and now you can claim all the spoils yourself, getting the project back into the Empire."

"I was under the assumption you did not look at your Japanese origins with such contempt." He raises his chin, squinting his eyes as he looks away.

"I do take pride in my roots. But not in the stupid traditions and views you all hold. How was it? What you said to me when I badmouthed that idiot? 'What would an American know about Japanese craft?', right?" It is true I let my temper get the best of me that night, especially after the words of that woman, but even so… "I hated that bastard, it's so good he's finally dead." He said, ruffling his messy hair.

"…What did you say?" I cocked my head to a side, meeting his gaze. I tightly grabbed onto the folder I had on me in an effort to not use it to bash his head.

"It's good he's dead, that's what I said. Even if I wanted to settle my score with him, he got a taste of his own medicine in the end. I suppose I should be thanking you for sending Yuuya to his death." How dare he. I did no such- "It's so weird, you know?" He said, cracking a smile and chuckling.

"What are you talking about? What's so funny?" My hands are shaking, I cannot snap here, not after all the support I received. But how would I like to slap that smile away from his face,

"I didn't think I would be this pissed at his death." Again narrowing his eyes, he continued. "At seeing his work get stolen after he seemed to finally have gotten his head out of his ass, having heard him calling himself a Nikkei. After being this close to finally coming out on top of him…" He took a pause, and glared at me like an angry bear. "I'll never forgive you, for taking my chance to fight him from me. For killing him before I could give him a piece of my mind and avenge Captain Rick. I don't care how others call you now, I don't care if your little project is successful or not. You killed Yuuya, and I won't forget that."

"I did no such thing!" I return the glare, tightly pushing the folder onto my body. "I only assessed the situation and chose to deal with the city's protection myself. I never… I never had nay intention of harming my comrades. Please take back those words, Kuze-san. Or else…"

"What? You're gonna call me a dirty American again? Was one Nikkei's death not enough for you?" He snarks, leaning forward.

"I have no such feelings towards foreigners in me. I am no longer the same judgmental person you met back in Yukon."

"Yeah, right. And I'm a three-headed monkey. People don't change so easily, and even then, it doesn't change the fact that you killed him."

"I didn't kill Yuuya. He was a very important member of the flight. I was only-"

_"Then why didn't you help him?!"_ He hits the wall with his palm, his eyes go wide and I can see some veins in them. He looks lost in rage. "You sent him to his death, your orders got him killed!"

"That is not true! The fault lies with the RLF, you must have also seen the transmission."

"That doesn't change the fact that you sent them against all those BETA by themselves!"

"And it also doesn't change the lackluster support the US Army provided that day. Surely you also noticed how easily the RLF infiltrated our ranks and stole our TSFs. That situation… was too much for all of us… What would have happened to the city without me and my Takemikazuchi dealing with the Lasers?"

Again, memories flowing back. I barely managed to keep the BETA and the RLF at bay. The few UN flights that still could fight did their best to support me and the lone TSFs that also tried to retaliate, but the US Forces decided to remain near Yukon, saying it was the Soviet's responsibility to deal with the issue, since the BETA were marching towards Soviet Alaska and they had no authorization to deploy in Soviet land without a request of help.

When Sandek requested formal aid, it was already too late. The US Forces aided the Soviet ones in clearing the nearby element of the RLF, and from what I heard we had almost eradicated all BETA near the Red Shift, but the presence of the Scarlet Twins going berserk made everything take a turn for the worse.

"Don't give me that shit." I lift my gaze to meet the scowling of Kuze. "You were UN at the time, you could have entered Soviet territory in that emergency without rising any flags. You chose to stay back. And nothing will change that."

I try to retort, but the loud sound of the explosion comes back, the lost signals in my radar, the empty tone of my comms. Kuze sighs loudly, looking as if he were tasting something awful, clicked his tongue and walked a bit past me.

"What the hell do I do now with all this anger? To who do I say all the words I had thought of? I wanted to make him apologize to Rick's family, but now he's gone forever. And I'll never get to put this feelings to rest. You… I'll never forgive you, you prideful nationalistic bitch."

"I am not-" Before I could turn around, however, another voice drowned mine.

"Hey! Leon, why did you go ahead on your own? Oh, if it isn't Takamura." The woman that was once Yuuya's lover, Sharon Heim, jogged towards us.

"…Hello."

"Hm? Leon, what did you do?" Heim started pestering Kuze, and I saw the other two members of the Infinities coming towards us as well. "Takamura, he didn't happen to say some super awful stuff at you, right?" Her smile contrasted with his cold frown.

"No, we just exchanged greetings. Nothing more." I briskly went my way, giving a court nod to the other two members of the Infinities that were being guided by some UN personnel, that reprimanded Kuze for going on his own into the base.

…Americans always move as if they owned the place.

It doesn't matter how much I rehearse the same lines in me, every time I remember that I end up shaken to the core. Like a bruised field, like raining sky, I bite my lips.

In the end, no matter how I try to take this, how I try to deal with these thoughts, I cannot forget. And Kuze's words do ring true, for I blamed myself harder than anyone else for what occurred.

…I still miss you all. I still miss you, Yuuya.

"1st Lt. Takamura." 2nd Lt. Piatiff stopped me.

"Yes? What do you need of me?"

"The XO sent orders for you to remain in standby on the hangar after delivering your report on the morning's test."

"Understood. I have received my orders." I salute her and she goes past me, back towards the room with the VIPs.

Sigh… I suppose I could use a rest in the hangar.

* * *

_(Hangar. 02:37 PM.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Mikoto, I can't believe you shot me down." Again.

"It wasn't on purpose!" She pouted at me, pissed off at my complaining.

"Well, it only means Yoroi is now good enough to get you by surprise." Kei commented as we got close to the other three.

After our final test we had a bried rest and then, just like during last loop, we took part in the XM3's testing. And just like last time, Mikoto shot me down. Goddammit, causality.

We still haven't received our scores, and so far everything's going like last time. Except that I got scolded by doing such a reckless maneuver during my fight.

None of us could actually win during the final test. Only Meiya managed to take Shion out with the other two's support, the rest of us went down without being able to score. Feels damn bad.

"Shirogane-kun? Hey, why are you standing there?"

"You know I can't go to the PX or have lunch. Punishment is still in effect." Their mood fell like a brick.

"Takeru, you have been tasked to take part in this exercise, surely you could get some lunch today?" Meiya said, folding her arms.

"I don't know. For all I know, I-"

"Cadet Shirogane." Hm? Oh, Takamura.

"Hello, Takamura. What is it?" I could feel five needles poking my neck right now.

"You have been called to the Briefing Room N°3. I heard it had to do with your punishment, something about filling some paperwork. Let us go."

"Well guys, I'll go see what this is about. See you in a while." I wave at them and they wave back before going towards the PX.

I wonder how the test as a whole is going. Sensei didn't tell me anything about it, probably to not have me spill sensitive intel on accident. The scoreboards don't seem too different compared to how they were last time.

"Takamura, do you know how's everything going?"

"Hm? Yes, it seems the results are pleasing the higher ups. As of now, the Infinities are facing off against the base's Takemikazuchis."

"Infinities? Those were the guys with the Raptors back at Yukon, right?" I remember seeing their footage when I was back in my office. The Raptor is one tough bastard, but they handled it spectacularly.

"Yes, they are."

"Takamura, are you feeling well?"

"Huh? Yes, why do you ask?"

"You look kinda down, and you don't sound as usual." It is rare to see her so openly bummed, like a sad dog looking at an empty bowl.

"It's… nothing, I am merely hungry." So it was about food? What am I, an ESPer? Bunny ears, here I go.

"I see. I can go by myself to the Briefing Room, you can go to the PX if you want."

"I was also ordered to go with you for some reason." She says, sighing out loud. She looks like me after I failed a test. "Anyways, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away." She moves her hair of out her face, and looks at me with her usual expression back in those violets of hers.

"What were you thinking when you made that last dive during your fight? You could have injured yourself."

"Oh, that. You could say I… got triggered."

"Triggered?" This again…

"I mean… Really angry, flaring up in frustration."

"Oh, I see. As if you were a gun and someone pressed your trigger, making you 'shoot'. An interesting analogy of words." No, it isn't. "Well, I suppose it must have been frustrating for you to have to face such an opponent. I was also tasked to face off against the Viking once and it's not an experience I'd like to repeat." Am I so scary? I mean, sure, I'm kind of nuts inside a cockpit. But to make her say it so openly? "By the way, have you given some thought to your piloting career options?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not really. With all that's been happening…"

"Yes, I understand. Well, there is no need to rush. I hope you were given a good score to obtain your commission." She smiles at me as we take a turn. It's really relaxing to have someone to talk to without worrying about affecting her with a causal leak.

Sometimes I need to mind my words to the girls since I don't want to end up causing them to remember stuff from those loops. Meiya did not like remembering us doing that so I don't need the rest also getting any conflicting memories here.

We reach the room as we talked about our fights in the early morning. Knocking on the door, that was guarded by two MP, we hear Sensei calling for us inside.

As we enter, I see that Sensei was sitting by the blackboard behind a desk, a few folders on top of it.

"Hello, you two. Sit down and let's get this done."

"Vice Commander, what did you need me for?" Takamura asks as she sits.

"I got your approval to stay here until the XFJ Project gets completed. I need you to sign all these papers to get this approved overnight. Until we present them officially, we can't start tinkering the 1C models. Shirogane, here are your papers regarding your punishment. It will be officially over once I turn those papers in, so feel free to go back to the PX if you want."

"I see." I open the folders and start reading. A small note was inside one of them.

'Best of luck in your endeavors. My office is expecting great things from you. Mooroka.'

Good to see I got some support of my own now.

My papers didn't take much to sign. It was just another form of me accepting my actions during the CCSE, and all that had happened during my punishment. Until the last page came up.

"Um… Sen- Vice Commander, what is this about a monetary compensation?"

"Oh, that? Well, it's because of the programs you developed for the simulators."

"I thought I had lost the patents though?"

"Simulators?" Takamura looked as lost as a penguin in a desert.

"Shirogane was the one who made those simulators I was presenting before your report. Well, thanks to his punishment, he lost the patent of the sims, but they never said anything about the programs." Sensei said with her usual devilish smile.

"I think this will get me in trouble. Isn't this an oversight?"

"No, the programs are still under your name. Sure, they're a UN patent now but the corresponding royalties will still go to your bank account. Of course, you will lose part of the first payment, as a fine for what you did, but you'll keep getting your cash from now on without problems."

"Okay, that's good and all, but why are there six zeroes in here? This is in yens right?"

"No, it's in dollars and that's the right amount. Just sign it already." Sensei says, ruffling her hair and sounding as bored as me during history class.

I literally cannot believe it. I mean, I thought they took the consoles and the games… Sensei, you did this on purpose, didn't you? She knew how to word it so that the games fell out of the punishment.

I sigh and sign, still not believing the numbers I'm seeing here.

"Well, that's that. You can return to your activities. I expect good results in today's tests." She narrowed her eyes, I nodded at her words and saluted her before leaving.

That look… It means that she'll release the BETA soon.

"Shirogane?"

"Yes?"

"You look grim. Are you not happy of receiving your just reward for your work?" Takamura was now the one worried.

"It's not that, it's… well, it still doesn't feel like it's over. And I can't believe I now have that amount of money on me."

"I see. It must be a shock after all you went through. That being said, those machines were truly amazing. But, well, should we go to the PX?"

"…I still don't know if that's a good idea. People don't really like me in the base." Kyozuka-san was super cold to me back then.

"Well… At least you can go to your squad. I have to go to the first PX, to which one do you have to go?"

"To the third. I should take a turn right up next hallway."

"I see. Well, please do go. I'm sure they'll be surprised. Eating with your squad is something you should look forward to." Her gaze drifted away, resembling a cloud that slowly was distorted by the wind, it's shape teared apart forever.

…Right, she also lost her entire squad before. She's completely right, who gives a shit if I get badmouthed again?

"Thanks, Takamura. You're right, I should go eat with them after so long." She nods at me and I wave at her as I go my way into the hallway.

Man, it's gonna be weird going in there after so long. I wonder what they'll say when they see me?

Reaching the PX's hallway, I took one deep breath and relaxed my hands. Sensei must have notified them I was allowed to come in there. No worries, your punishment is over dude. Alright, let's get in-

"Hm? Shirogane?"

I turned around and was greeted by three people I didn't think to see here.

"Captain Hikami? Hello, didn't think I'd see you here." She smiled as she returned the salute.

"Well, we were assigned to come here as part of the tests. How have you and the rest been?"

"Fine, thankfully. How is Komoro Base and the other ones?"

"Komoro is in good shape, since we suffered no damage. The others are in a very rough state though. But, regardless, we will recover." She again smiles at me, speaking in a polite tone.

"Um… Shirogane-san." Saki speaks up now. "I heard you had to take your last test this morning. How did it go?"

"Oh, I crashed myself again." Seriously, my Fubuki must hate me.

"Huh? Crashed? Were you the one who did that air maneuver?" Her yellow eyes turned concerned, like when my Mom saw me cooking for the first time. And she was right, I set a frying pan on fire that day. Hey, at least I wasn't as bad as Meiya, I can make some salad without making anything explode.

"Yes, that was me. I was kind of desperate back then, trying to snatch that win." I say, scratching my head. Hikami and Okamoto laugh a bit, but Saki brings both of her hands together as a few wrinkles sprout in her nose.

"Please be more careful, you may have ended up hurt."

"Well, that's just my way of piloting. Thanks for worrying though."

"No, I'm just… Um… Shirogane-san, do you-"

"Now, now, I believe we all were about to enter the PX, weren't we?" Hikami cut her taking one step forward and looking back at them. "Shirogane, you also were going in, right?"

"Yes, I was." I nod and we all then go towards the PX's entrance.

I gulp and step into the big room, one of the staff by the door gave me a nod, as if to acknowledge I could be here. Well, let's line up. Let's see… They don't have mackerel today… Just my luck…

"By the way, how were your results so far? Since you're in your suit, you were taking part of the exercises, right?" Hikami asks from behind me in her usual amicable tone.

"So far so good. We won our first match with some effort." And those four again praised me for coming up with the XM3. I wonder if I'll be able to save them this time.

"We also won our first match. We had no trouble crushing the fangs of our rivals."

Again. She's still testing me?

"That's a curious way to say that you won."

"Truly? I think it's appropriate, since an animal without it's fangs will always back down from a fight."

"Not all animals fight with fangs though."

"Well, that is true. By the way, there was something I was meaning to ask you, Shirogane." She got a bit closer, enough that I could feel her presence right besides me.

"What it is?"

"You seem to be very good piloting, where were you trained?"

"Back at Yukon, before the Incident."

"Huh… So you were never trained in the Empire?" I could practically feel the cold edge of a knife caressing the outer rim of my ear through her voice.

"I dunno. Lost most of my memories of my time here."

"I see. Forgive me for prying." You don't sound sorry, at all.

"By the way, do you know if Saki-san did knew me? She seemed to have recognized me when we first met before the fight." I look back, and her stare remained stone cold and unmovable, but she still was smiling and answered in that same calm, polite way of speech she used.

"No, I believe she must have mistaken you for someone else. The Shirogane we know… would never have enlisted in the UN."

"Well, that sucks. Do you think I could have been related to him?" I press her, and she tilts her head to a side, her smile still there, she looks like a cat gazing at a ball of wool.

"Maybe. Well, perhaps we could talk at large after the testings are over? What do you say?"

"…Sounds good."

I reach the end of the line and order my food. The cooks seemed surprised to see me here, but I no longer saw that cold glint in their eyes or the rejection in their movements.

"Hey, here's your share." Kyozuka-san dropped my plate, with now a bit more than what it should have.

"Um… I just need one serving."

"Take it as an apology." Kyozuka-san gave me a small bow. "I saw your name in the TV, and I heard the girls all these days saying how much you're helping them. Sorry for how I treated you before, Shirogane. I got the wrong idea 'bout you, kid." Returning to the smile I knew her for, she pushed the tray into my hands. "Keep up the good work, Shirogane."

I give her a nod and go my way. I take a look at Saki and Okamoto, giving them a through gaze too. Both looked kind of conflicted, like when you face one question in a test you know the answer to, but you can't piece it together for some reason. They were making that kind of complicated face, as if they wanted to talk, but Hikami had them muted.

Well, at least Kyozuka-san and the rest are now being nice again. Slowly, I'll take back all I've lost in this loop, and I'll make sure to-

"You look rather happy, Takeru." Hm?

As I went my way to our table, the girls were now giving me the stink eye. Okay, now what?! What death flag did I set off?!

"I mean, I'm back in the PX eating food, how could I not be happy? Um, where can I sit?" They're not going to shoo me away, right?

"Well, you can explain yourself as you eat." Meiya moved a bit and made some space for me by her side.

Resting my tray onto the table, their gazes became all the more hard to endure. This feels… like that time Kasumi spoon fed me.

"Well, Shirogane-kun, can you tell us why you came into the PX with Cpt. Hikami and the rest?" Chizuru, revert your hair back to normal. Turn off the snakes.

"I just ran into them right before entering. They asked me some questions about our tests and stuff."

"I see. Takeru-san, is your punishment over now?" Tama said quickly, preventing Meiya from following up.

"Yes, that's in the past now."

"Good for you, Special-kun." Thanks, Kei. It's good to see we can finally- "So, why was Hikami leaning on your back?" Goddammit Kei! Don't smile like that, you know that-

"Indeed. Takeru, what did she tell you?" Meiya's eyes again flared up, purple tornadoes rumbling within. "Was there any need for her to be so close to you?"

"She was just asking me about my training, with me being from America she didn't want anyone hearing that part." Necessary bullshit, that it is. I start eating, I never thought I would be this happy to eat the synth food we usually have here.

"I see. But well, it is good to have you back. I suppose you'll be back to your room tonight?"

"Yeah, no more sleeping in the cell thankfully."

"Yes, sleeping there must be like sleeping outside, with how cold it must be." Mikoto said as she was finishing her food. "Just remembering how cold it was during the CCSE is enough to make me quiver. Man, I had it rough with Kei-san kicking me in her sleep."

"Did not do that." Kei said, looking away as she drank some synth juice.

"So, do you guys think we passed our test?" Mikoto's random turns of conversation caught all of us in offside.

"I want to believe we did. If we didn't, then at the least we fought with all we had." Chizuru said, deflating like a balloon.

"Yes, we did our best." Tama said, moving both hands coiled into fists up and down a few times. "I still can't believe we defeated some ace pilots during the mock battle just now, even if they were not used to the XM3."

"The Instructor was harder to face than them." Kei said as she finished her drink. Chizuru nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what the VIPs watching thought about our fights so far." I said, letting my inner thoughts out.

I didn't stop to think about it, but Yuuhi must have seen me piloting. What if she noticed something different?

"Hmm… That is a good question." Meiya folded her arms, looking upwards. "I wonder if our efforts met the expected mark for the Vice Commander, the Instructor did say we should score decisive victories. We both got A ranks so far, so I believe we're doing well. Takeru, were told anything on the Briefing Room?"

"No, I just had to sign some papers regarding my punishment and then I got dismissed. Did the Instructor come to talk to you all?" They shake their heads.

"I suppose we truly will have to wait until this tests are finished. I wonder how the results are shaping up as of now." Meiya returned her gaze to the table, back to her usual calm demeanor. "Well, let us not worry about that anymore. We still have a few mock battles left, let's focus on routing our adversaries with all of our might."

"Like Mitsurugi said, let's keep this up. We don't know where we'll go after this, so let's make our last fights together go as well as possible." Chizuru raises one brow and smirk, making the others smile too. "And we defeated veterans during the first fights, so let's show them what we're made of. We can do this!" We all nod at her words.

Of course, they don't know of all the deals to make the XM3 into a worldwide standard. That isn't happening without us gaining something from selling it, and even then, we need to get better results in Sadogashima as well. So far, the test has been going good. But up next…

Even if last time they weren't hurt, that doesn't mean this time that will also happen. I need to make sure they survive this battle.

"That's right. Let's ace this last few fights. Maybe this will tip the scales on the XM3's favor." I said after gulping the last of my food and emptying my glass.

"Just be careful not to do anything stupid again, Takeru."

"Mikoto, you were the one who shot me down last fight. Team killer." I narrow my eyes at her, faking an annoyed tone.

"Hey, that's on you for moving so fast in such a tight place." She gives me the stink eye again, making the others laugh.

"Haha, Takeru does move too fast sometimes. However Takeru…" Meiya faced me now. "Please try to not overexert yourself. Maybe the reason you got shot down was because you didn't assess the situation as well as you should have. You can rely on us to do our share, don't feel obligated to be so considerate towards us. Or are we so unreliable to your eyes?"

"Of course not. I just want to make the most out of this test, being the one who came up with the OS."

"All of us wish to do the same, so do not try to do everything by yourself. This won't go like the fight at Komoro, I do not wish to have you shoulder it all alone. So, you'd do well in sharing the burden with your fellows." She smiles at me as she folds her arms, the rest also smile and nod in agreement.

"You're right. Sorry if it felt like I was eclipsing or not listening to you guys. I just am really tense, is all."

"Yes, I can imagine." Tama gave me a look before looking down. "Between your punishment, our commission, and the XM3's test you most be worried beyond doubt. But you can be sure that we will fight through and win." Man, it's hard to see that dreary, gloomy girl of some days ago in her now. It's good to see her trying to move on, her way.

"Well, let's be on our way. Time to send those veterans to a geriatric!" Wow Chizuru, you have grown so much.

"What she said." Kei smirked as she got up, making Mikoto and Tama laugh.

We stood up and took our trays back, then we kept fooling around as we made our way back to the hangars.  
But, unlike last time, I don't feel too thrilled about all this. I know this matters little in the great scheme of things if what comes next goes wrong. I can't save the world by myself. The XM3 is worthless without pilots who use it. And we need the XG to take on Sadogashima.

Who cares if we get A rank or whatever? We need to ace the BETA fight or it's all for nothing. Everything seems to be going good, so I suppose the XM3 will be approved for us to use it and then it's mass-produced version will be distributed to UN exclusive troops maybe. No idea how the stealth is going to be received, but I can only do my part here. This test is a bit bigger than last time, and there is a lot more riding on it.

Marimo-chan… This time I won't freak out. This time I will face the BETA and save my comrades.

Back in the hangar, our Fubukis were being readied to deploy once more.

"Squad, line up!" The Instructor called for us and as usual we formed up. "Your formations for the next fights have been decided. Sakaki, Mitsurugi and Shirogane will be team A, Yoroi, Ayamine and Tamase will be Team B."

"Eh?! Who will be the flight leader of Team B?" Mikoto asked, bringing her hands together.

"You, of course." The Instructor's smirk was met by Mikoto's wide, blank eyes. "Well, you all have done better in this fights than during your test, so don't be so tense, but also don't get cocky. Your machines should be ready, go out there and keep doing your worst!"

"Roger!"

* * *

_Some time after that._  
_(Training Grounds.)_

* * *

So far so good. Everything is going just like last time, we took down two of them. We're again cornering one of them, to force the last one to come out of hiding.

"06, cover 02 as I move towards her flank."

"Roger, just be on your guard."

I can feel it… Calm down… I'll prevent it… This will go better than last time…

Today… I turn this around.

An explosion rang out in the distance.

"02, 06, do you see that? It's on Area 2." Chizuru's face appeared on my view.

"No live ammo is used on this test, maybe an accident happened?"

Yeah, 'an accident'.

"Guys, keep calm and let's try to contact HQ."

"Yes, let's do that." But before Chizuru could even try to, just like last time…

**BOOOM! BOOOM!**

The accursed 991 alarm rang out, along the desperate yells of the Hornet 3 squadron and HQ's operators.

"HQ to all units. DEFCON 1 is now in effect. I repeat, DEFCON 1 is now in effect."

The same orders were given, the same shock palpable in all of the voices I heard.

"Squadrons Shark, Falcon, 207A and 207B rendezvous immediately and halt the enemy advance into Area 2."

"207A06, requesting permission to speak!"

"S-Shirogane-kun, remain-"

"HQ to 207A06, permission granted." Thanks Sensei.

"I suggest retreating our forces just a bit into Area 2, to allow our units some breathing room. Our paint rounds should be able to halt the BETA advance, save for the Destroyer-Class. I know this thanks to my experience during the Yukon Incident. If there are any Destroyers for whatever reason, our units will get decimated in the ruins!"

"White Fang 1, I agree with the Cadet's suggestions." Takamura's face appeared on my view.

"HQ, roger that. White Fang 1 and other units will be delivering weaponry to the rendezvous point of the units in Area 1."

"207A06 to HQ, I suggest leaving that role to both 207 flights. Our Fubukis have more mobility and speed, and we have more experience with the new OS. Requesting permission to deliver weaponry to the other flights."

"HQ, permission granted. We'll give you a route to avoid the incoming artillery fire. Please remain in standby until then. 207A and B Flights, report your current position."

"207A06, roger that."

"207A01, roger." The rest also sent their data, Mikoto and the other two were closing in fast.

"Shark 1 to HQ, should we impair the Cadet's-"

"HQ to Shark 1, their readings are still stable. Permission denied."

Stable as in I'm not paralyzed by fear, but I'm still as anxious as I could be.

Shit, I'm shaking all over. The other screams are still booming through the common channel, people are dying out there…

"207B Flight, we're here." Mikoto's face appeared just as her Fubuki dropped by my side.

"HQ to 207A and 207B, follow the given route towards Hangar 37 and prepare to deliver the weaponry. Make haste, and keep your data link updated."

"Roger…" Chizuru answers weakly and the operator face's vanishes, and Chizuru's appears in the center of my view. "01 to all units, let's make haste. We… can't let what happened to Komoro Base repeat itself!"

"Roger!"

I'm glad to see you're all getting past that. Now Takeru, let's do this!

And as expected…

A horde of Grapplers came out of the ground, literally in the middle of our route. Knowing her, I'd say Sensei did this totally on purpose.

"Squad, scatter! Let's regroup at the hangar!"

…

According to Sensei, me going berserk actually allowed the girls to get safely to the hangar. So, all I gotta do… is not die here.

"06 here, I'll cover your escape!" I said as I opened fire, targeting the BETA's legs, drawing their attention to me.

"06, you're unarmed! You have to pull back!" Meiya immediately countered my idea. Go figure.

"02, I know that. But someone has to distract the Grapplers. You leave this to me, I won't get into CQC, I'll retreat until you managed to get away! So, scatter already! Trust in me!"

"Then, I will-"

"01, roger that. Squad, move towards the hangar at full speed!" Thanks Chizuru. Now go already!

"Roger!"

"Takeru." Meiya opened an encrypted channel as I backboosted away from the Grapplers.

"What's up?!"

"Please don't do anything reckless until we come back." She sounded as dry as sand, her eyes dulled and dark like a swamp.

"Don't worry, honey. I have no intention of letting these thots get on top of me." I wink at her as I jump backwards to keep my distance from the monsters.

"Wha… What are you saying?!" Hahaha… Seeing those eyes, that fire back in you… is all I needed right now.

"Meiya, leave this to me. I'm not doing anything stupid. Go already! We need those weapons!"

"I know! Be careful, please. 02, out."

Again, I open fire as I dodge the Grapplers' advance, rebounding off buildings and canceling as they tried to jump on me.

This time I won't burden the Captain. This time I won't remain sitting on the ground, moping like a baby. This time I'll help during the fight… I will protect my base, my home! The place where I found my love, where I found my reason to fight… I won't let them down this time!

_"Come on, you sons of an eldritch bitch! Let's see if you can take me down!"_


	49. Two Rubies, One Heart

**Chapter 49: Two Rubies, One Heart**

* * *

_December 12th, 04:23 PM._  
_(Training Grounds.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Graaaah!"

I keep spraying paint towards the Grapplers's legs. Twenty five of them are surrounding me as of now. Well, sucks to be you!

I jump in between some fallen buildings as one tried to ram itself into me. Sorry dude, I need no prostate exams, I'm young and very healthy, thank you very much. Also, I don't swing that way. That being said… I am more than willing to pound you all into the ground if you want a piece of me so badly!

Sadly, my training sword is more or less useless, but I can still whack their head-like appendages just fine. And, if I spin hard enough, the kinetic force will do the rest!

I dash forward, squeezing myself between two charging Grapplers, I cancel the dash, take a step back and jump over another one, then I deactivate a Jump Unit and I spin with as much force as I can get, slashing with my blade at it's head, sending it flying like golf ball after a successful hit. Sure. My sword won't be able to take this kind of abuse for too long, but I gotta stay alive.

As soon as I land, I take a side step and begin to do some consecutive jumps as I keep shooting at the legs of the ones that get too close.

I'm running out of ammo and not even ten minutes have passed. God bless this paint, it's really slowing them down enough to let me escape their advance. I don't think my spinning antics will work too well, since it eats a lot of fuel.

The rest of the teams are getting pummeled hard too. But that doesn't mean I'll give up! Once the weapons get here, I'm making minced meat out of you! We're dining BETA hamburgers today!

Jump to the left, bounce off a building, barrel roll, land and crouch dash away. Yeah, come to me you idiots. I'm taking them as far as I can from the route to the Hangar, so I just gotta endure this a bit longer…

Aaand I'm out of ammo. Dammit.

This time three of them come at me at the same time. Look, guys, I know at some point I might have thought how it would be to do a threesome or a foursome, but this is not how I imagined it going. Sons of an eldritch bitch, don't have a place to land. I dash in mid air, canceling the direction of my last jump, and glide towards a fallen building to try and bounce off it.

One of them apparently thought it was a good idea to follow me and crashed itself into said building, and now I have nowhere to land again. Cancel gliding, let's go into a full boost jump!

Narrowly avoiding a jumping Grappler, I land hard onto the ground, my Fubuki bending over. Damn, that just damaged my knees a lot. Oh shit, got some coming up front and the others right behind. I would make another sex pun, but I'm too anxious to. I inhale sharply and make my Fubuki rise up, running away once more.

Timing my cancels and my dashes, taking that crucial step back, I dodge two charging Grapplers and do another boost jump to a safe area.

Damn… They're breaking into Area 2… Our pilots… Oh, shit!

I quickly jump out of the way, making a Grappler eat some concrete. Shit, I got careless. Usually I can take a second to look at the maps, but with nobody covering me…

I keep dashing and canceling, evading their assault and charges as good as I can. But as I jumped, one of them also jumped and got on top of me, tumbling my Fubuki to the ground.

"Shit! My arms… I can't get him off!" Being on the ground, I whack it with the training sword to no effect.

I trigger one of my Jump Units as if I were doing a full boost, spinning as hard as I possibly can as I move towards a building. The Grappler hit the bricks and thanks to the speed and force of the spin it's grip on me loosened, letting me escape. I crash hard onto the ground.

But as I looked around, I saw that I'm surrounded… The Jump Units almost got overloaded… If I Boost Jump again, they'll explode…

Slowly, the Grapplers close in on me. I make my Fubuki stand up, taking my Mugen Stance. Like hell I'll fail here! I'm gonna flow into all of you with the might of an unending waterfall! I'm not going to die here!

The blue dots on my radar start to disappear. Wailing screams once more fill the common channel.

…Just like during Operation Iceberg.

Searing blazes spawn on my chest, a voice screams form within me. Thanks to the suit no sweat is on my hands, and despite that, I strongly grab the controls as if they were a rope that I was using to hike.

Barely bringing my Jump Units to life for a short hop, I veer to my left and cancel my jump to do a side step, positioning myself to the side of a Grappler and bashing it with my training sword.

I may not be able to kill you, so I'll just cripple your legs!

I continue doing short hops and cancels, sneaking a bash when I find an opening. Even if I'm surrounded, I just gotta grit my teeth and rise up to the challenge! If I let them move from here, they'll surround the other squads or get too close to the base, no one but me can deal with them right now. I won't run away again, I will face my responsibilities without faltering. I will cleave a way to victory by force if I gotta!

In this trembling frame of this Fubuki, dodging death by mere centimeters and seconds, shaving away my fuel with every jump, is the lifeline of the base. In this shaky, cold hands is the task of defending the rear guard.

"Come at me, you bastards!" I scream to drive off the visions from Iceberg, to send away Tama's and Chizuru's death screams, and to push myself ever more forward.

A scowl on my face, a vile air that threatens with making me retch any second now in my lungs, a taste of foul mint in my mouth, I jump and bounce off a building, spinning again and kicking a Grappler on the head to gain some room to run away and smack it's upper legs with the training sword. It broke after the hit.

Well, shit. Out of weapons. I could only buy them a bit over twenty minutes. They should be on their way, let's scatter.

Yet, between the collapsed buildings are Grapplers preventing my escape. Thanks to my maneuvers, I'm in a dead end surrounded by tall buildings. If I jump too high, I might get hit by a Laser. Shit, they're getting too close!

What do I do? There's no room for me to dash through them and if I jump towards them, they might intercept me like before. Can I bounce off the buildings? No, there's too many Grapplers, and all of them are too close to each other, I don't have a place to land and they might jump on me as I try to rebound. Think… Think!

"Cadet, stay put. Fox two!" Huh?

The Grapplers around me got blasted to smithereens by missiles. A Takemikazuchi in the UN colors landed nearby, with a Gun Sweeper loadout, finishing off the ones that didn't get hit.

"Cadet, are you unhurt?" Captain Isumi's face appeared on my view. Oh, thank God.

"Yes, you saved my back."

"Good. Take one of my rifles, we'll aid the other units to clear the way for the flights that carry the weaponry."

"Roger!" I quickly move towards her and receive a rifle from her.

I double check all my systems. Secondary tanks still unused, main ones at 34%. Damage… Shoulders and knees are in yellow. Doable, I just need to be careful.

"Cadet, are you ready?"

"Yes, I finished double checking my unit."

"Good." The Captain smirks. "We'll move to support Shark and Falcon flights. Now, on me!"

She flies off and I follow her. The other Valkyries were already engaging the BETA, protecting the other unarmed TSFs from the BETA.

Having only one gun, I remain behind her providing cover, allowing the Gekishins to retreat safely. As soon as they did, the Destroyer threatened with breaking through, but two Valkyries started raining hell from their sides. The Captain shot some HESHs at them, blasting off part of their shells. I moved to cover the Gekishins, jumping between buildings to snipe the legs of a few Grapplers.

"Shark 1, we've regrouped successfully. Do you have any weapons we could use?" The dark skinned woman I met with the other three asked.

"Valkyrie 1 here, we have some spare rifles but we've been using them for the defense. Valkyries 5 and 6, give one rifle to each Gekishin. I will send my remaining missiles to buy us as much time as we can. 06, come to me and help me clear the area."

"Roger!"

Of the four pilots I met today, only two survived. Of the eight that were here, only three remain. And the situation up ahead does not look good.

According to the data link, there's four units fighting not so far away from here. Hayase, Munakata, Kazama and Kashiwagi must be supporting the other flights. Wait… that means… Tsukiji is right here.

The missiles clear the few Grapplers that threatened to rush us, giving us some seconds of relief. A bleep on my radar showed me my squad is closing in quickly towards us along the other units from the base.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, me and Valkyries 5 and 6 will move to support the other units and take care of the Lasers. You four form a flight and defend this area from the BETA advance."

The others acknowledge their orders. But if I let them go… Tsukiji will die. But if I leave, these three might die.

"20701 here, we brought the weapons!" Chizuru and the rest drop and hastily deliver the rifles to all the units present.

"All right, let's move on!" The three Takemikazuchis boost towards the city.

I can't break my orders… I just got out of a punishment… But then…

"06, will you come along us back to the hangar for more weapons?" Chizuru's face appears on my radar.

"No, I was ordered to remain here. You go on, leave this area to us." Her brows ever so slowly moved, but she nodded and then closed the channel. The five Fubukis leave once more towards the base.

An alarm on my sonar directs my attention towards my three, a group of BETA were coming to us.

"Shark 1 to all units, engage freely!"

Now with actual weapons, I start to jump and bounce around, shredding the Destroyers' sides and the Grapplers' behinds. Taking flight, I managed to shot a Destroyer before it got one of the Gekishins through a building, as another covered my six from the rest of the horde.

"Hey kid, ain't this OS real tight!" The woman said, in a spirited and loud way. "Can't believe you can make those moves in such cramped spaces."

"It's all in the practice." I answered as I rained muffins onto a Grappler. "It might seem hard, but once you get the hang of it, it's really easy to do." I mean, I learned the basics from a game. Sure, the piloting lessons did help, but most of my weird moves come from Valgern-On.

"I sure hope we can get this baby to get adopted." She said as she shot some HESH in quick succession as she moved through the small space available in a sharp, precise pattern. "Would be a damn shame if this fucking accident got in the way!"

On her cue, we advanced and preemptively gunned the Grapplers before they could get in position to jump at us, and then we retreated back before we got surrounded.

Damn… I'm sure I'm helping out here, but the others also need me there. The operators are trying to coordinate an assault on the Lasers to be able to use suppression artillery to end this quickly. If that's what allow us to finish this the fastest… But I can't just dash away on my own… If Tsukiji dies… Or if anyone else gets hurt…

"Hornet 2, requesting authorization to fall back! We're being overrun!" A voice shouted into the common channel.

"HQ to Hornet 2, permission denied. You need to halt the BETA until the Lasers are taken care of."

"We don't have enough guns! And the Destroyers are running through the buildings, we're going to get done in if we don't retreat!"

…Wait, what if…

"20706 to HQ, requesting permission to aid Hornet 2!"

"Hey kid, what are you, crazy?!" Shark 1 said, smiling through the data link.

"My Fubuki has enough speed to reach the area and provide covering fire for them to regroup." The operator looked backwards for a moment and then faced me again in the projection. Come on, Sensei.

"HQ to 20706, permission granted. Follow the route given to you and make haste."

"Roger!" Double checking the direction and letting my Jump Units heat up a bit, I blast off.

Alright, I can already see them. Moving towards my four, there's the frontline! Alright, I've got two guns on me…. And both have HESH ammo loaded in. Come on, just like during Niigata!

I take aim, being on the nine of the frontliners, and blast off a Destroyer before it rushed a Gekishin with three consecutive HESH shots. Landing on top of a building, I start sniping the Destroyers, explosions ringing out all over.

Even if I don't kill them outright, I can make the others aware of their positions. Since our units are too close to them, and surrounded by all this rubble, the few seconds I buy them with the HESHs are more than enough for them to retreat and counter.

And despite that, people are still dying. I can't snipe all of them at the same time and I'm not Tama, I did miss some shots here. And out of HESH.

"20706 to Hornet 2, I'm out of HESH. Have you regrouped?"

"We're holding out better than before, but we're running out of ammo." A man with short black hair answered. "HQ, where are the weapons?!"

I move away from my position, to provide cover with my 36mm. The other six Gekishins try to maneuver between the buildings to dodge the Destroyers, but at this rate…

I go into boost, circling towards them. As soon as I see them, I open fire onto the Destroyers from their sides. Again rebounding off the buildings, I dodge the lone Grappler that rushed at me, gunning at it in midair, piercing it from his rear.

As I continued to cover their flanks, a few bleeps moved towards us.

"White Fang 1 here. Hornet, Lancer, and Storm flights, we've come with your weaponry!" The yellow Takemikazuchi of Takamura along another four Shiranuis dropped as they gunned at the BETA from midair, giving us some relief.

Each Gekishin grabs one gun, to think they were supposed to be three flights and only six of them survived… I guess we really got lucky.

"HQ to 20706 and White Fang 1." Hm? Sensei? Why would she contact us herself instead of using an operator?

"20706 here, over."

"White Fang 1, receiving you loud and clear."

"Part of our strike force is being surrounded. Form an element and advance towards them to cover their rear. You'll work under the Zeta callsign. Here's the route."

The data goes straight… towards three lone dots fighting in the middle of the BETA force. The Captain and the rest… So, despite Yuuhi being here, you're giving me this chance. I suppose that she doesn't want to lose more Takemikazuchis, and it let's her keep her end of the deal. Alright, I'll do this! I won't let you down, Sensei. I'll make this go right!

"Zeta 2, roger that."

"Zeta 1, roger." The data appears on my map as Takamura answered. They're not that far away, nut they are moving fast into the BETA groups. "Shirogane."

"Yes?"

"You remain behind me, your Fubuki must be on it's secondary tanks by now. Follow my lead and stay on my six. Take another gun, in case you're low on ammo." She stares at me with the aura of a mountain, unmoving and resolute. I give a nod, moving towards her position.

I grab the gun she offered, I am low on ammo after all. A second wasted on rechecking our position, we full boosted off the ground, dodging some BETA and leaving them to our comrades behind us.

* * *

_At the same time._  
_(Underground Command Room.)_

* * *

"How are our units holding up?" Yuuko asked.

"They're halting their advance into Area 2 and 3 for now, but the casualties are still increasing. Despite the delivery of weapons, the terrain is against them." The operator answered.

Yuuko grabbed her chin and looked at the map. It was a risky bet, sending Shirogane towards the Valkyries. She knew that he would lash out at her if anything happened, and since he was stable enough, she didn't want him to be fall prey to any negative emotion for being left on the rear. And even so, she was still betting on him being careful.

According to him, one Valkyrie was severely injured during this fight. But whoever that was, she's dead in this world. And despite having Takemikazuchis, the fresh recruits are still not as good as they could be. Yuuko didn't want her special force to suffer any more losses, and sending Shirogane was her way to make sure of that.

She still wasn't pleased with the outlook. She had thought the situation would have been put under control much faster.

"XO, the American representative is asking why you sent him to a separate room." Piatiff said, getting close to her.

"Tell him I'll go myself to speak with him in a moment." The blonde secretary bowed and went her way.

Yuuko had planned to blame this 'accident' on a spy that came infiltrated with the retinues. What she didn't expect was to have a willing actor for her play.

_"Do they really think I'll have so little security in my base?"_ She thought, crossing her arms.

She already had her steps hidden and a culprit captured. Of course, she now needed to see on whose side of the board the American was, but that was not a tall ordeal. There is a powerful truth serum on the base after all.

"It is truly amazing…" Yuuko looked at the man who was staring in wonder at the monitors.

"Is anything the matter, CO?" She asked.

"No, I am just astonished, is all. I cannot believe Cadet Shirogane is fighting as well as he is. Considering his earlier displays, I was sure he would be exhausted by now."

Yuuko looked at the two dots labeled Zeta 1 and 2, moving through narrow areas and BETA with ease.

"Well, this is only proof that the XM3 he came up with can give us unmatched results, if the pilot trains enough with it." Yuuko said, satisfaction apparent in her every word.

"No, it's not just that." The man crossed his arms, his gaze square on Zeta 2's dot. "While they may seem random and unconnected, I believe his pacing and instincts to be top notch. His style is very peculiar, but there is no denying the Cadet's technique. Even going back to his training in a Gekishin, it is rare to see a fresh Cadet be so focused and precise."

"Well… He is my special protegee." Yuuko resisted the urge to smile.

The representatives all were pleasantly surprised at the morning mock battles. They had thought them to be only a formality, but all of the Cadets displayed their talents as clear as the sky. Of course, Shirogane had stolen the show with the last part of his fight, doing those aerial maneuvers.

Yuuko was hoping he would lose a bit more easily, to cover his identity from being linked to the Viking. But, just as she suspected, Shirogane went all out and drove the 00 Unit to a great performance. That only made the representatives all the more eager to learn about the IST and the 00 Unit.

A performance far above what the current AI can offer, coupled with the XM3 and the ability to properly react with new moves during a fight. For the very first test, the results had gotten people interested. If this is the prototype's performance, how far will it go with proper funding and research?

And, obviously, the American representative lost his cool when Yuuko told him about Shirogane's background, with him coming from Yukon. For a Cadet to be able to fly in such a way, despite losing the head's visor, simply left them in absolute silence. And that's not counting all the other praise he got for his fight on the ground.

_"Her Purpleness_ wasn't _as surprised as I thought she would_ be, _though."_ Yuuko thought as she crossed her arms. _"I can only hope this didn't… Oh, speaking of the devil."_

A sound cut through the room as the door opened. The figure of the Shogun entered, followed by her retainer from the Guard. Yuuhi's gaze resembling the sea, calm on the surface but with unknown, savage terrors lurking within it's depths.

"CO, XO, how is the fight proceeding?"

"Your Highness, please rest assured." Radhabinod said, bowing to her. "We shall deal with this accident. We ask you to be more patient with us, and to forgive our leniency in our security."

"No, that is unnecessary. I allowed the Blood Squadron to deploy, they should be going to reinforce the defenses shortly. Is there anything else I might aid you with?" Yuuhi asked, glaring at Yuuko.

"You've done more than enough, Your Highness." Yuuko said, not receding from the Shogun's glare. "We are on the way to solve this. I have already detained the ones who are responsible for this. Please, go back to the meeting room. We shall uphold our duties and protect this base."

"I see." Yuuhi remained gazing at Yuuko for a brief second, then she stole a glance towards the monitor and was pleased to see the six marks with the Blood name above them flying off to the defense lines.

However, she stopped herself from leaving when she realized there were only five members on the 207 flight. Labeled from one to five. Yuuhi had seen Takeru's Fubuki, she knew he was the sixth member of the squad. And the mark of the unit registered as 20706 was nowhere to be found.

She took one last glance at the XO, who was now coordinating the flights once more, and resisted the urge to ask her worry.

_"Takeru… Please…"_ She prayed internally as she left, followed by Maya.

Yuuko looked at the map, she had sent all units available and the weaponry was on the way. However, despite it not being her plan, she thought to counter the advance, even if she had to waste artillery that would get shot down by the Lasers.

"Tell the crew to prepare another wave of artillery support, we need to distract the Lasers. Also, make the frontline retreat to open ground when we have the artillery at the ready."

"XO, shouldn't we preserve our artillery for after the Lasers are dealt with?" Radhabinod countered.

"That is true, but we also cannot simply let our frontline to be stormed. I didn't change all those Gekishins into the new block so that they could get destroyed today." The man gave a nod, supporting her idea. "By the way, where are the flights from the other bases?"

"Most of them are helping from the rear. Only the Infinities refused to deploy." The operator answered.

"I see." Yuuko returned her attention to the monitors. Centering her gaze on the two dots that were getting close to the three Valkyries as the artillery was fired.

* * *

**[Takeru]**

* * *

The situation doesn't look good. Our dots are holding out well, but even so, some of them are disappearing. And some red dots pop up every now and then to boot. I lick my lips, feeling the vibrations of the falling artillery as we boost towards our destination gunning at the few Grapplers that dare to get in the way. I can feel my heart on my neck, my eyes wide open and focused, I slowly let some air out to relieve the tension in my chest.

Then, the figures of the three Takemikazuchis appeared on my view for an instant as they moved through the buildings.

"Zeta 2, let's speed up! They'll get flanked at this rate!"

"Roger!"

I gotta make it… Like hell I'll fail here!

Uranium rains upon the BETA that were in the area as we dashed through it. The rubble and tumbled buildings limiting our movements, I place myself behind Takamura and aim at our flanks as she pierces forward.

And as we closed in, I took a second to look at my map.

And I saw something I did not like.

Four red dots advancing upon the right side of the three Valkyries. They were rushing through the buildings, and on this narrow area… Tsukiji won't be able to dodge them at this rate.

"Zeta 1, we have to reinforce their flanks."

"We can't go any faster in this area or we risk crashing ourselves into the rubble! If only they had stopped for a moment..." Takamura frowned as her Takemikazuchi once more picked up it's pace after we slowed down to maneuver between some buildings.

But… But if we can't… No, she might not be able to. She's still flying as if she had the old OS. But I can do it. I can shave the distance in time!

"Zeta 1, requesting permission to break off and halt the BETA advance!"

"What are you saying?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Not if you cover my flanks as I rush in. You saw my maneuvers all this time during our evening training, didn't you? I can do it, if we don't speed up they'll get trapped between the Destroyers!"

She narrows her eyes, licking her lips and then closing them tightly as they curved. Come on, Takamura!

"Alright, but you will immediately pull back after it. Shoot only the HESH and nothing else, you hear me?!"

"Zeta 2, roger!"

Alright Fubuki! Give me all of your accel!

As usual for me, I go into full boost, slowly lowering my altitude, crashing and using the ground as a trampoline. Rebounding off the fallen concrete and buildings, I approach the position of the Valkyries. A few BETA appear on my view for a second before they receive a present from Takamura. I really should teach people to do this high speed movements in closed spaces, if Takamura were able to pilot like this we would have this under control, with her Takemikazuchi as our vanguard.

The red dots are moving too fast… Those three are also not slowing down… Shit, am I not going to make it?! No… I won't let anyone else die on me! And thanks to the bombarding I can't connect with the Valkyries, with all the scattered stuff in the air. Or is it because of something else?

"Come on, Fubuki!" Ignoring the warning that appears on my view, I keep full boosting ahead.

But I won't make it. I'm right behind them, but they're still some meters ahead and the BETA are behind all this rubble and stuff… If I jump, the Lasers make me toast… Then… Then… Ugh, my head... Calm down, I can't have a vision right now. Shit, I think I can hear something in the distance...

I exhale loudly, clearing my head from the slight heaviness, and ready my rifle and aim at Tsukiji. If I can't see the BETA… then I just have to shoot at where they will be! I only need to time my shot correctly. How much time does it take for the shell to reach Tsukiji's side? When will the BETA break through the buildings? If Meiya were here she would be able to do the math on her head like it's no business… In the end, I'm not enough. I'm never enough…

Fuck it!

I lock onto Tsukiji, as if I were to shot at her. I need to get her precise location or I'll miss.

"U-Um… Why are you aiming at me?!" A panicked voice rangs out in my ears as the quivering face of Tsukiji appears in my view.

The red dots… Wait… their speed… Those are Grapplers… Wait!

I quickly open my sonar. Oh… You sons of an eldritch bitch! They're coming from the underground!

"Hey, you. Change your direction right now!" If she doesn't…

"Who do you think you are talking to, Cadet?! Why are you aiming your gun at us?!" Akane, it's not the time for this! Tsukiji will-

The sonar rumbles to life. The Destroyers are about to surface. Fuck this!

I look closely at the sonar data one last time, checking the coordinates of Tsukiji's TSF. Just like during the tournament… Aim at the core… Aim at where they will be… And make it on time!

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion resonates through the air. Fire breaks out as the dirt becomes rain. As the Destroyer came out of hiding, it got hit by my HESH. It halted it's momentum, allowing a panicked Tsukiji to backboost on time. I shoot another HESH onto the Destroyer and now it stops in it's tracks. Akane opens fire onto it as she moves back.

A few more Destroyers surface, but the three Valkyries lock onto them and manage to suppress them, now that they could reposition themselves.

Sigh… I made it. I made it…

"Valkyrie 5 to 06, what were you thinking?!" Oh, shut up Akane!

"I saw the sonar data and could tell what was going to happen! Thanks to all the interference here, I couldn't contact you until I was too close and I almost didn't make it in time."

"You could have killed Tae! You're nothing but a Cadet, who do you-"

"That's enough!" The Captain chimes in, glaring in the reflection with the weight of an avalanche. Akane's eyes squint as if she had gazed at the sun and quiets down. "06, thanks for your support. But what are you doing here on your own?"

"He isn't on his own." Takamura enters the connection, her Takemikazuchi closing in our location. "We were tasked with covering your rear as you advance. But thanks to the effect of the artillery, we couldn't reach you through the comms. Are you all unharmed?"

"Yes, thanks to 06's efforts. We're going to head straight into the Lasers, cover our six as we move forward." The Captain says, returning to her calm, serious expression.

"Roger." We both answer.

The three Type-00C boost ahead, with us two remaining a little behind as we take care of those Grapplers that finally made it here.

"06, do you copy?" An encrypted channel? Why does the Captain…

"Loud and clear, what is it?"

"You really are a reckless pilot." She says, smiling a bit.

"Well… What can I say?" I move to Takamura's side as we march on after no more BETA were left standing.

"I really can't thank you enough for saving Valkyrie 7. Please forgive Valkyrie 5's words, she truly didn't mean any offense to you."

"It's fine, I would have reacted like her if our roles were reversed." I know Akane likes Tsukiji a lot, so it's completely understandable. If this had happened to one of my squadmates… I would have reacted even more harshly than her.

"Heh, aren't you mature? It will be a pleasure to work alongside you from now on, Viking."

"Yeah, it… Wait, what?" The Captain chuckled as she smirked.

"I know who you truly are. I shouldn't be so surprised at your performance, but those moves to reach our position, that precise shot in such a narrow space… I truly am looking forward to finally have you on my team."

"Wait, you knew?!" Sensei, what the fuck?! Why does she know?!

"Yes, since October." She smiles as she sees my reaction, chuckling again.

She takes a small pause as we deal with another group of BETA and lower our altitude to avoid the Lasers as we got close to them.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Just know that many in the squad are looking forward to train with you, Viking. I'll leave our backs to you, can you manage in your Fubuki?" Always worrying about your subordinates, even in such a situation.

"Yes, don't worry. You can count on me, Captain." I smile at her and she smirk, a little fire appearing in her crimson eyes.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Don't go dying today, you hear me?!"

"I won't." I return her gaze and she seems pleased enough, going by her softened yet confident eyes.

We're in the vicinity of the Laser-Class… So much for not getting in danger. I can already hear Meiya's and Chizuru's scolding. How am I holding up? Still got 63% of my secondary tanks, what worries me is the knee joints… They're in orange numbers.

We clear a small area and land on it. Only a few buildings separate us from the little bastards.

"Valkyrie 1 to Valkyrie 2, report your positions."

"Valkyrie 2, sending data." Just after Hayase's face popped up in my view, the detailed coordinates of the other four appeared on my map.

There's two groups of Lasers moving together, but we don't know how many there are exactly. I only pray that no more of them appear from below. We are to their left and the other four are to their right.

"Alright, Zeta 1 you will join us in the pincer maneuver. Zeta 2, you stay behind and remain vigilant for any other BETA that might get close."

"Roger."

As much as I'd like to speak up, she made the right call. My Fubuki is not up to the task and I already trashed it this morning. But even so…

"Valkyrie 1 to HQ, we're ready to begin the assault on the Lasers. Requesting artillery support."

"Valkyrie Mum to Valkyrie 1." This time, Haruka entered my vision. "Artillery will be sent in T minus two. Be at the ready for the assault. Valkyrie Mum, out."

So this is it. After we take care of the Lasers, we can finally let the frontliners fall back. With concentrated artillery and the support from the helicopters, the remaining BETA will fall and this battle will be over.

Alright, let's double check our surroundings… Nothing on the sonar, no BETA nearby, besides the Lasers. I breath a sigh of relief, closing my eyes and leaning back onto my seat. Just a few minutes more… How long has it been? Already an hour and a half passed… Wow, it totally didn't feel like it.

Looking around, I see no infantry types either. In a way, that's a stroke of good luck. One last push and we can begin the aerial counteroffensive.

Alright… The artillery should be just… Ten, nine, eight… Three, two, one…

And not a second later, the light burned the sky. And the four Takemikazuchis near me dashed from behind the buildings, rushing at the Lasers while they were looking upwards. I move to my position to cover their six while remaining behind a building. The radar shows them thinning their numbers just fine, the other four on the other side are also…

**Beep!**

Hm? What the… A sonar alarm? No, it isn't from the underground… It wasn't that strong. Then, what the hell was it? Shaking from the assault? No, that's not it…

A shivering spread around my back, a feeling of ants crawling on me, a slight beating on the back of my head… Something's wrong here. Where did this data come from? I scan the area again as the last few red dots disappear from my radar. Nothing's here, or anywhere nearby. But… Am I being paranoid?

"Valkyrie 1 to HQ, we have eradicated the Laser. We suffered no casualties."

"Valkyrie Mum, roger that. Move to support the forces on Area 1, we'll give you a route to avoid the incoming artillery fire." Haruka says, and shortly after the data pops up.

It's over… But…

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, let's move out! The battle is still not over yet!"

"Roger!"

"Zeta 1 and 2, you come along." The Captain says, to which we agree.

I slowly walk towards them, getting out of hiding. Sigh… Chill, dude. The most important part was already done… The Lasers are all-

**Beep!**

Hm? This… Another sonar warning… I did leave the sonar alarm on all this time, so maybe it's malfunctioning. Maybe something was loose and fell off a building? That has got to…

…

The Takemikazuchis were all facing back towards the rest of the fighting. They were getting ready to blast off.

And, just like last time with that lone Soldier-Class, our radars were not detecting them. When I moved my Fubuki's head towards the group, I could see them. The damned, little bastards. A small group of Lasers was slowly walking through the rubble, hidden by fallen buildings. From my position I had a clear look at them, but the others… they couldn't see them just yet…

"Captain! Don't take off! There's still-"

**BOOM! BOOM!**

My reaction was not on time. I tried to shoot at them, and that I did, but they still managed to fire towards the group as they tried to fly. Three Takemikazuchis fell to the ground, one no longer had it's left arm. Another two lost their legs.

They sight made me quiver in a cold sensation, like when I found the Shogun last loop. Without a hint of hesitation, I moved forward. Taking aim, I released the remaining ammo of one of my guns onto the Lasers, and ducked away when the warning rang out.

"Captain, how are the others?!"

"Valkyries 4, 5 and 7 got hit." The Captains' face was now scowling, her voice filled to the brim with venom. "All units, engage freely! We need to finish them off or the artillery will get shot down and our defense line breached!"

That's true, our frontliners were already retreating since they were counting on the missiles coming down any second now. And the personnel in the copters is going to die if we don't finish off this bastards!

Dashing out of my cover, I lock onto the little herd and take some shots, quickly hiding behind the rubble. Sadly, the Lasers are burning the buildings around so I won't be able to hide for too long, but we can't just rush at them blindly…

What do I do?! The others also have to watch over the three that got hit, since they're still down on the ground. They're still alive, but their Jump Units seem to have been damaged with the fall. One second and they get evaporated. Damn… Calm down… I have enough fuel… But I only have one rifle. Think… What can I…

Ugh… My head…

_"Let's see who turns into fireworks first!"_ Huh?

I blinked and saw myself in somewhere else for a speck of a second. What…

_All this time… I've been living in the dark. I truly thought things weren't going to change._

Augh… Not now… Dammit, why are you coming out at a time like this?!

_In the end, that was my fault. I was the one who was afraid of the burden, of carrying their deaths on_ _my own hands._

"Get out… I need to… They need me to…"

_That's why I won't run away. Even if no one hears_ _my words, by protecting you I can bring back the peace I always desired._

"Peace? Haah… Haah… W-Why… am I crying?" A few tears came out of my eyes as I struggled to move, shooting at the position of the Lasers, crouching and boosting away from the light as other, darker flickering lights assaulted my mind.

For a brief moment, I saw another landscape, another battlefield. He, too, was marching onto the Lasers. And once more, his voice reached my ears as I tried to find a spot to attack again.

_Unlike you, I'm a nobody. And this is all I can do… A single candle won't last the whole night, no matter how bright it might shine._

_I'm not man enough to lie to my heart. I cannot hide my tears nor my fears._

_But it's thanks to you that I'm still here. Because you trusted in me, despite what I did._

_So… if in the end I'm just going to die… I rather do it as firework. I may not be able to keep my promise, but I'll make sure your wish for a peaceful tomorrow is granted_.

Within the flash of light, I saw him in a cockpit rushing alone towards the Lasers. A sudden feeling of tension, as if I were again on that roller coaster back in my world, spread through my chest. No longer crying, I couldn't help but to grit my teeth as a sharp pain assailed my arms and shoulders for some reason.

The Swordbreakers… were all murdered… in front of him. By the BETA. Was this place, where I am now, the place where you died during Lucifer?

A beeping brings my attention back to my own world, the Lasers were already tumbling down most buildings around.

"Valkyrie 1 to all units, we need to pull back. We won't be able to counter them in this narrow space. Buy us time to rescue Valkyries 4, 5 and 7." The Captain said heavily as an iron ball.

We are low on ammo after all. But at this rate… Just like him… I need… I have to do something! My joints are almost in red numbers, I don't have that much ammo left, and there's around thirty of them.

But I still have one HESH remaining, so if I aim carefully I can take most of them out with it. I won't fail… Calm down, relax… My arms still hurt a bit. But I won't allow anything to harm my comrades! You said you wanted to live in peace? Then back off and let me focus! I have to save my comrades!

Then, as I opened my eyes and inhaled deeply, shifting my grip on my controls, and image appeared on my mind. A younger Yuuhi, whose complexion looked worn down as an old shirt and had eye bags as big as Sensei's. Why is she so close to him? Wait… Why is she closing her eyes? What is…

…

Oh.

A warm, soft feeling reached my lips as I licked over them unconsciously.

_"Yuuhi, I will protect your tomorrow. I will be the one to grant your wish, like a shooting star!"_ His voice rumbled within, like an echo. For a brief moment, I saw him engaging the Lasers in his last stand.

And before I knew it, in synchrony with the moves in my vision, I dashed out of cover. A few tears running away from my eyes, still gritting my teeth, clawing at the controls and stepping on the pedals with more violence than needed, I rushed towards the Laser's position.

If I want to save people, I have to be willing to face danger head on. I won't run away, not when my comrades need me!

"Zeta 2, what are you-" I cut Takamura's complain as I side stepped behind a building.

"We can't retreat flying so we have to take them out here and now! I'll circle around and flank them!" Lend me your strength! I am not dying here, and nobody else dies on me!

Dashing again behind another building, I managed to make them fire. The rubble behind me was vaporized, too close for comfort. Now, moving out from the other side of the building, I circled to their left flank.

"Valkyrie 2, circling to the right flank! Zeta 2, let's coordinate our movements!" Hayase said, appearing in my view.

"Roger!" Heh, I can always count on you Hayase!

Alright, I only get one shot but that's all I need. Come on Takeru, just one last push!

"Valkyrie 1 to all other units, shoot at the Lasers to distract them. Synchronize your timing with mine!" The Captain ordered, and soon enough, the light burned the sky once more as the shells threatened with falling on the little bastards.

That was enough, now or never! I kick the ground and go into full boost, coming out from behind some buildings and aiming right at the Lasers.

"Eat this, motherfuckers!"

First, the HESH, and then all my remaining 36mm went towards the Lasers as Hayase also released her heat upon the group.

Yeah, eat that! You're the ones who turned into firework!

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The Laser alarm rang in my cockpit. There were three of them remaining, standing to my left. Aiming at me.

Shit, I'm out of ammo! Quick, I gotta boost ju-

**BOOM!**

* * *

_Same Day. 06:26 PM._  
_(Underground Command Room.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"Scout the whole area throughly, I want no accidents happening here. Make sure there are no infantry types roaming around."

"Yes, Vice Commander!" Isumi saluted me in her projection and closed the connection.

"Do we have a report on our casualties?"

"We have some estimations ready." Piatiff said, holding a PDA.

Hmm… So we only lost a total of twenty pilots in total? All things considered it's not a bad number, going by Shirogane's depiction I thought most of our units would end up getting killed. Well, considering the aid of the other flights and of the people that were not there in that world, I suppose it's safe to assume we managed to get the situation under control much faster than before, or with lesser casualties. And he did fight today as well.

"Have the men talked already?" Piatiff shakes her head. "I see. That will be all for now." She salutes and returns to her duties as an operator.

The American representative didn't knew there were spies in his retinue. Yashiro confirmed it as I interrogated him, and thanks to that I have his support for the… 'punishment' of these criminals. It's also terribly satisfying to see him willing to talk to his superiors.

If everything goes according to plan, the XG should be arriving in three days tops. The rest of the negotiations went well, despite the BETA attack. Now, there's only one thing left to take care of.

* * *

_At the same time._  
_(Hangar.)_  
**[Marimo]**

* * *

"I want no excuses!"

"B-But-"

"Don't talk back!" Shirogane flinched and shut his mouth. "Do you have any idea how your squad felt?! Put yourself in our shoes, seeing your destroyed Fubuki being carried into the hangar."

"I mean… I know, but I'm alive and-"

"That's not enough!" I raise my voice, unable to stop the frown. "You were a hair's width away from dying. What were you thinking, rushing at the Lasers in your Fubuki?! Your knee joints were almost broken, and you still decided to fight yourself."

"I was the only one on the left side of the group. The others were scattered after the attack." He answers, firmly as always.

"That does not mean you had to do what you did. Shirogane, I can only praise your bravery, but there is a thin line separating it from foolishness. Next time there might not be a next time for you."

"I… I know that well. It's just…" He looks down, licking his lips slowly. "At the time I remembered… something important and that made me move before I had time to think. Sorry, because of me we lost another TSF." He bows deeply, his voice sounding dry and sunken as if he had an antlion on his throat.

"Sigh… You managed to suppress the Lasers along Hayase, that was enough to earn your praise. But Shirogane, you should be more careful. Not only for yourself, but for your squadmates too. Think of what you mean for them, of how they see you. I'm sure you noticed how afflicted they were when you got out of the cockpit." He nods, choosing not to speak. "I'm proud to see you didn't freeze up at the sight of the Lasers, but as I said before, I trained you to live and fight on, not to die in your first sortie. I believe you should reflect on your actions, and do not ever attempt such a reckless idea again."

"Yes, Instructor. I'm sorry."

"Fine, it seems you do get it. Come on, we wasted enough time already."

We move back from where we were, going towards his squad that was waiting for us some meters away.

"Now, all of you, follow me." I take one look at them, cross my arms and begin walking.

The nerve… Does he want me to have a heart attack? Jumping in front of the Lasers… He and Hayase are two goddamn idiots. Him more than her.

He did manage to dodge the Lasers, and at such a close distance too, but the shock of losing an arm sent him back to the ground, and then both of his knee joints gave up. Luckily Hayase was there to save him.

I look back, Mitsurugi was scolding him, not letting him speak up. Sakaki also was most upset at him. Really, please stop making the girls worry. Don't tell me you don't notice how they are around you, be more considerate Shirogane.

First he faints in a mock battle, then he faints after the fight with the BETA, and now you thrash your Fubuki and almost get yourself killed. He did seem really bothered when he got out, he stood there looking at his Fubuki with a hand placed on it. I only let him off so easily because I could see how shaken to the core he was. The girls didn't see it, but when he got out he had signs of tears in his eyes.

…You're such a showoff, hotshot.

He did fulfill his duty, did more than what he had to despite not being commissioned yet. And despite the state he left the remains of his TSF, he still wanted to stay updated on the situation. Can't believe you wanted to grab a machinegun and go 'make sure no infantry types are nearby'.

Luckily, he was unharmed. Isumi complimented him much, unlike Takamura who just wouldn't stop berating him quite loudly. After a simple check up we confirmed he was fine, and as I was going to start my lecture his squad broke into the room. I can't even begin to imagine how they felt when they descended after finishing their duties, feeling relieved the fight was over, only to see what was left of your Fubuki.

You deserved those punches they gave you. I can't believe you, really.

"Instructor, where are we going?" Tamase asks as we take a turn.

"We're going to the auditorium."

"Eh? Are we going to get our scores?" Her tone became as silent as a butterfly's wing flaps.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it. Yes, you will receive your final score now." All of them tense up as we exit the main building.

Entering the auditorium, I saw the CO, an announcer, the UN Undersecretary and the Prime MInister, along the members of the Blood Squad of the Royal Guard some ways away from the rest.

"Squad, line up!" And, for one last time, they lined up in front of the CO, who was standing on the stage.

"Good evening to all people present. As you know, this is the day where the Cadets should have received their final scores and assignation to a rank, however, in light of the events that have happened today, we have chosen to keep this matter as a low profile ceremony. Now then, before we deliver the scores, allow me to give you Cadets a few words of wisdom."

As the CO made his speech, I looked at all of them. You all performed admirably today. Despite my worry, Shirogane did save Tsukiji according to Isumi and all the comments from the surviving pilots that he aided were proof his recklessness isn't based on fear, pride or anything too crude. The boy just can't sit still when someone needs aid in front of him.

That is a fine quality, Shirogane. But you better be careful with it. Hell, I know it all too well. How painful it can be to keep losing people despite your best efforts.

Seeing them be so firm, to have them keep delivering the weapons without relying on the drugs or the hypnosis, made me so proud. You couldn't win the morning fights, but you proved to everyone why you're my best Cadets. All of you, not just Shirogane.

"And so, I dare you all to keep struggling for the values that you hold dear, for all the people that have given you this chance, and to give others this same chance you were given. Regardless of what the future might hold for you, do not give in to despair and keep believing in the victory of humanity. The victory you all will bring about with your own hands. Now then, it is time to present your final scores."

Signaling to me, I grabbed the box with the insignias and walked towards them.

"Cadet Chizuru Sakaki, you have obtained a final, total score of 84. You have earned the rank of 2nd Lieutenant." On the CO's words, I took the badge and placed it on Sakaki's uniform.

"Congratulations, 2nd Lieutenant." I say, she's ever so slightly shaking. Poor you, doing your best in front of your Father to not tear up.

"Thanks for all you've done for me, Instructor."

"It's Sergeant now, officer." I smile at her, moving to the others.

Mitsurugi scored an 87, Tamase received a 94, Yoroi totalled an 89, Ayamine got paired in an 84. All of them were doing their best to either not smile or not cry. Who would say Ayamine would get so emotional. That small light in their eyes, that vibrant reflection. Please, don't throw your lives away. Please, survive.

"And finally, Cadet Takeru Shirogane. You have obtained a final, total score of 90. You have earned the rank of 2nd Lieutenant."

Walking up to him, he didn't look like the rest. If the others are full of vibrant colors, Shirogane is more leaning to the dull side of the spectrum.

"Congratulations, 2nd Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Instructor." Sigh... I suppose they won't stop calling me that just yet. "Really... Thanks for everything." Is he... So even you, the relaxed and laid back one, are doing your best to not cry.

But for some reason... Shirogane seems different. His tears don't seem to be of joy, but of relief rather. Was he worried he was not going to get commissioned? With his skill? Maybe that problem with the Guard is still haunting him... Well, now that I'm not your Instructor anymore I suppose I could allow myself to ask you about your personal problems, if you needed my advice. I can only imagine what Yuuko is making you go through.

The CO nods, giving the people present some time to congratulate the Cadets.

"OOH! Tama! Papa is so proud of you!"

"P-Papa, don't cry!" You're crying too, Tamase.

"...Congratulation, Chizuru."

"Thanks, Father." Sigh... I guess she won't allow herself to fall to emotion.

"Here, a present." The Prime Minister handed her a small box and then turned around, going towards the door.

"I don't need anything from you. You can have this back." Sakaki... I know you want to prove you don't depend on him anymore but-

"That's your mother's necklace. Take care of it." The man said, and then he went his way out.

Sakaki remained still, and opening the box she took out a small necklance with a very small crystal on it.

"Sakaki, you don't have to pretend. It's fine to show emotion from time to time." I said, getting to her side. She nodded, hiding her gaze away. And yet, I could see a lone tear betraying her act.

"Meiya-sama, congratulations on your commission!" The white trio loudly said.

"Yes, thank you kindly."

"Meiya-sama, may the wind give you it's blessings from now on." The older Tsukuyomi saluted her and Mitsurugi returned the gesture.

...You both could at least be a bit honest and talk some distance away from the rest. Mitsurugi does need to learn to let out some steam.

"Another one of these?!" Yoroi said, a little too loudly.

"What's that Mikoto?"

"My Dad left me a present for whenever I got commissioned, but it's another dodo plushie. I have like five of them already." Yoroi complained and I couldn't help to hold my mouth at the thing she had in her hands. It's both an adorable and hilarious looking plushie.

"You didn't tell him to not give you more?" Shirogane asked.

"I did, but he just kind of lives at his own rhythm."

"Heh, really? I suppose the apple never falls far from the tree." He smiled at her, making Yoroi pout.

"Takeru, that didn't sound so nice." And there they go again, fooling around in front of the CO.

You two always kept things so lively. I wish I had someone like that in my squads, someone who could make me laugh, someone who would bring a smile to my face with just a word.

Ayamine was as always alone, gazing upwards. I know she would want me to stay away, and I suppose earning her commission is more than enough already for her. Our gazes cross as she looked down, and I smile at her. She gave a bow, doing her best to keep a straight face. My girl... I truly hope you can one day find some peace somewhere.

Surprisingly, the Guards are not approaching Shirogane. I suppose even they have their limits.

"Well then, as the CO of Yokohama Base, allow me to finish this ceremony by assigning you to your respective squads, effective immediately." The six of them formed a line again, the people that were not affiliated with the UN left the room, and I formed a line with the rest of the personnel here by the side of the Undersecretary, who was cleaning his face with a handkerchief after crying his soul out.

The door opened and Captain Isumi walked in, she gave me a smile that I returned and she stood by my side.

"As you all know," The CO thus started to speak again. "the Empire of Japan has become the frontline of the war since some years ago. To counter the BETA's advance many lives were sacrificed. However, this base is proof that humanity is still far from defeat, for it stands where the BETA once reigned. Thus, here in this base, there is a unit tasked with the duty of being at the forefront of the vanguard. Allow me to inform you, you six shall join the UN's 11th Force Special Task Force from this day forward."

Their eyes widened, Tamase and Yoroi started to quiver, Mitsurugi's eyes showed hints of fire once more, Sakaki and Ayamine simply tried to keep their mouths shut. Shirogane was also rather tense, but he was not as surprised as he should be. I suppose Yuuko must have told him something, knowing her.

"Captain Isumi, please step forward." The CO ordered and so she did. Standing in attention and giving a salute, she introduced herself.

"I am Captain Michiru Isumi from the Special Task Force A-01's 9th Squadron, Valkyrie." The six of them returned the salute, and Isumi then took one step back.

"Now, allow me to hand you your unit patches myself." The CO descended and walked towards them.

GIving them each a unit patch of the Valkyries, he first gave them a firm handshake and then saluted them, repeating the same words to each of them.

"It is an honor to welcome you into the STF, 2nd Lieutenant. Let us fight together for humanity's victory."

I can see it. That light every teacher wants to see. My only wish is for it to not fade so quickly. I know they will most likely perish like the rest of the members of the A-01 Wing, but all I want them is to live just a little longer. Don't die in just a few months, please live and find some measure of happiness.

But, well, my role in their life is finished. I can only hope all I did for them was enough to harden them for what is to come.

...

But then, as the CO gave Tamase her patch and gave her a salute, he turned around and returned to the stage. He didn't give Shirogane a unit patch.

Shirogane, Isumi, the girls, me, and almost everyone else were left in clear bewilderment. Nobody said anything, we just waited until he returned to the stage.

"You five, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. Captain, please take your subordinates with you and give them a preliminar briefing."

"Ahem, CO, what of 2nd Lt. Shirogane?" Isumi asked. All eyes set on the CO, who remained as cool and calm as usual.

"2nd Lt. Shirogane will not join the Valkyries, by express orders of the XO."

**WHAT?!** Yuuko, what does this mean?!

"S-Sir, then, what will be of me?" Shirogane... I would usually scold him for speaking up, but this time it's justified.

"2nd Lt., you will join another unit within the STF."

"Another unit?" Shirogane's confusion replicated around the room like an echo into all of our faces.

"Yes, that is the case. Major, if you would." The CO said, but nobody stepped up. "Ahem... Major Jinguuji, please step forward."

"Huh? Major?"

"Hm? Were you not notified? The XO told me you were given the rank of Major as of today." Now all eyes set on me and I felt as if I were under the rain for a moment.

"I... Excuse me, sir, are you sure of this?"

"Yes, the XO said so herself to me before I came here. She even gave me the patch of your unit." What... But... How... Yuuko, why you little...

"Are you saying I'm in charge of another unit in the STF?"

"Yes, as of today, you are the leader of the 11th Squadron of the A-01 STF, codename Gleipnir. 2nd Lt. Shirogane shall join your unit, alongside other members. Now, if you would do the honors."

He handed me the unit patch. Similar to the Valkyrie's one, but instead of a female with two swords by her side, there was a golden chain forming the symbol of infinity, and behind it the shape of a wolf in dark colors, with it's eyes shining blue.

I stood there for a moment, recoiling in disbelief at the unexpected weight placed in my hands.

She's sending me to the field again. She's putting Shirogane under me.

Yuuko... Just what are you thinking?

I took one last breath and walked towards Shirogane. Giving him one good look, it was clear he was as surprised as I was. I handed him the unit patch, and then offered him a handshake.

"It is an honor to welcome you into the STF, 2nd Lieutenant. Let us fight together for humanity's victory." I said, giving him a salute.

"Yes, Major!" He answered, returning the gesture.

"With this, this ceremony has concluded." The CO said. "Captain, Major, please take your subordinates to a briefing room. 2nd Lt. Piatiff should be awaiting you to guide you." We gave him a nod. "And 2nd Lieutenants, I look forward to see the fruits of your endeavors. Dismissed!"

All of us saluted him, and slowly we made our way out. Tamase nodded and saluted her father before leaving, as Mitsurugi did to the Guards that were waiting outside of the auditorium for her. Piatiff was also waiting outside and told us to follow her, with one exception.

"Major, 2nd Lt. Shirogane, you two are to head to the XO's office."

"I see. I've received my orders." I said, saluting her along Shirogane.

The girls gave him one last look before going their way.

"I did not see this coming." I say, sighing out loud.

"I wonder what Sensei is thinking..."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Well, let's not make her wait. Yuuko hates that." Shirogane nods with a wry smile and we march into the base, towards Yuuko's office.

"Um... Major?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have an idea on who the other members of the squad will be?" He asks, looking at me with his brows curved downwards.

"No, I have no idea. I didn't even knew of this until just now. I suppose Yuuko didn't tell you anything?"

"Of course she didn't." He says, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows more. "So, will we work with the Valkyries or will we be away from them?" Look at you, hotshot. Hehe, so you don't want to be away from the girls, huh?

"The STF used to be a wing-sized force in the past, and while back then not everybody interacted with one another, considering how small our crew is, I doubt we won't work with them. I don't even know why they didn't just add you to the Valkyries, or why Yuuko made this arrangement in the first place. In any case, let's hurry up and be on our way."

"Right, let's go."

"By the way, Shirogane, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Why were you crying when you came back?" He flinches, then digs his gaze into the floor.

"I..." He stops, sighs and looks upwards. "I remembered something sad. And, well, I just felt bad at the time." I don't get it. If it's something sad, why is he blushing?

"I see. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, don't worry. I got the thing under control." That's... a most curious choice of words.

"Well, if you do feel bad or need to talk, you come to me. Especially now that I'm your superior officer. You better start behaving as you should too."

"Yes, Major." He says, returning a serious look. "But, damn, it's a surprise for sure. Just when I thought I finally outranked you." He said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hm? What? Did you want to outrank me for some reason?" I didn't think him to be so material or greedy.

"Yeah, to call you Marimo-chan without you complaining about it."

"Shirogane!" I can't believe him! He still wants to call me that?

"What? Sincerity is a virtue." He says, crossing his arms again. I am not surprised you get along so well with Yuuko. "But don't worry, I know I don't have to be so casual with you. I'll just call you Major from now on."

"I... Well, you don't have to be so stiff either. I doubt Yuuko will enjoy us keeping things formal. Anyways, let's pick up our pace."

"Yes, let's."


	50. Inflection Point

**A/N: There's another dark flashback at the start of this chapter, so you know the drill by now, you can skip to the (Elevator.) scene that continues straight from last chapter.**

**One or two people have PM'ed me, asking if the 'dark, angsty shit' is going to end soon or if the 'shaky memories' plot was going to keep dragging on. The most polite one said my fic was a swan dive into depression, and I liked the phrase, so I'll give you all a heads up like I did with that user and the other, not so polite ones. The 'dark' stuff is kind of going to be a constant in the story, as if it wasn't obvious at this point being 50 chapters in, so you should get off the train if Ch. 46 and the flashback in this one feel inappropriate to you. You know, before this stuff reaches the present time in the story. The 'shaky memories' are also part of the story for it to work, it's in the cover image after all, 'the labyrinth of memories that is killing me' is a phrase that could very well describe the struggles of Takeru so far.  
**

**I know that both the strong nationalism and this darker elements are things I decided to do, but unlike the horrendous interactions of the squad in the pre-rewrite fic, I am not going to change the flow of the story going forward, even if I do revise some interactions eventually. The 'dark, angsty shit' is kind of an important part of my fic, and just to be clear, I had no intention of insulting anyone's religious beliefs, nor I chose to go this way to treat the people of certain nationalities or with certain political views as if they were demons. Even if my writing might not reflect it due to a lack of skill in portraying their motivations in the right way, I have no intention to make my antagonists evil for the sake of them being evil and cruel. With the only exception being _paradise lost_, but that will have to wait.**

**That being said, I hope that all readers can at least enjoy part of the story and it's small light moments, despite the… messed up scenes. Thanks for your time. Stay safe.**  
**Zuoriel**

* * *

_"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should be careful with it. Sometimes, the answers that you seek are not the answers that you would like to hear."_ _Mana Tsukuyomi._

* * *

**Chapter 50: Inflection Point**

**[Takeru]**

* * *

…

Where am I?

What was I doing just now? I can't see anything… I don't feel any pain but I feel like I was doing something important.

Ugh… I can't move. I… I can't feel my legs. Or my hands…

A relentless wave of nothingness assails me. Suspended in a void, as if I were in outer space. I can't move, I don't feel anything. I don't know if I'm opening my eyes or not, because darkness and hollowness is all I can distinguish here.

I'm not in space though. I would be cold if that were the case. Or dead.

I'm not cold. Or warm.

Actually… Am I? This sensation that… No, to be more precise, this lack of sensations all over me is weird. Or…

Is there even a 'me' now?

If I don't feel any sort of nothing, does that mean that I'm not 'here'? Then, where am I? Why can I think just fine but feel so disconnected from everything else?

_"Takeru, it is morning already."_ A voice pierces the nothingness, louder than it should be.

Who is… I don't recognize that voice. I try to open my eyes and this time my eyelids do open, but I find myself looking at an unknown ceiling. Where am I?

I try to move but I can't. I try to speak but I can't. This feels… this is like…

_"Takeru, are you awake?"_

A face enters my view, peeking at me from my right. A small purple ponytail in place, two purple orbs paired with a small smile, looking simple, pure, untarnished by the world. The shape of a young Yuuhi in front of me, wearing a simple white dress with lines of blue, left me in offside.

I try to speak but my body doesn't react to my commands. Or rather… I see. This isn't 'my' body.

_"Yeah… I'm up."_ His voice answered, slowly rising up and yawning.

_"You always are like this. It's our birthday today, surely you could have tried to get up on your own?"_ Yuuhi said, caressing the top of her head. Looking at him with rays of worry despite the never-changing smile on her face.

_"Yawn… Sorry. I'll get ready, thanks for coming to wake me up Yuuhi."_ She nodded and went her way, she stopped at the door though, reminding him not to go back to sleep.

Well… They are family.

As he got up and got changed, I saw parts of his reflection in the corner of my vision. He looks to be around fourteen, maybe?

Still… What happened? I think I was back at the base, but I can't recall exactly what was going on there. How did I end up seeing this memories again?

He goes out of the room, and I end up seeing his routine for the day like an invisible stalker. Nobody seems to be treating him harshly, even if Maya-san's Dad is kind of giving him a stern and cold look when around him. The pickles goof around with him as they go train, they get in some sort of protective gear I never saw before and start sparring.

A rekindling starts and I can start feeling some giddy feeling where my chest should be. A simple, radiant happiness like a sunflower under the sunshine. A strong, clear affection like a crystal reflecting light beams. I sense no hints of darkness in him right now, he's thankful and happy to be here, training with the pickles as Maya-san's Dad watches over them. He's not bad, that being said. Hmm… His style… His movements… It's just like…

My vision grows blurry in the middle of a match between him and Shion, and everything starts spinning on itself, as if the surroundings were a nebula. Again, I can once more 'feel' parts of my body. The tips of the fingers, the air rushing into my lungs, the taste of fresh water on my mouth. Once the random colors and distorted space come back into a recognizable shape, I find myself in a big room.

Well, not me, he's the one in the room. I still can't feel most of my body, but I can feel a calmness all around me, enveloping me like a warm towel when you get out of the shower during winter. It feels nice, he's as happy as he could be.

People are having a small feast, I see Yuuhi in the corner of my sight, engaging in conversation with many older people. The room… looks like the main hall of a traditional house. Is this the Koubuin's house?

He's eating natto rolls, a lot of them. Mion comes by his side and congratulates him for his birthday, only for Shion to appear from behind them, whispering 'kissing' and making Mion blush and snap at her. The three of them then simply talked about the night, the pickles throwing some jabs at him, saying it was time for him to mature already.

Again, the giddy feeling spawns in my chest. This feel just like any other birthday of mine. He feels like a cat after someone gave it a fresh fish, he couldn't be happier right now as he talks with the pickles while they eat.

Maya-san and a woman I think I saw on a memory before, with lily hair, a ponytail longer than Meiya's, that was wearing a white and blue traditional dress, who had a sweet expression as Yuuhi's, asked for all people present to listen, and then they announced that it was decided that Yuuhi was to be the next head of the Koubuin House. Despite the celebration and congratulations, I saw some people clearly dissatisfied with this. I don't think he noticed though, he's still eating natto rolls without a care in the world.

People kept enjoying a pleasant evening, I couldn't really hear everything well but this looks like a very important meeting. Going by how people are dressed, there are some high ranking Royal Guards here. He… doesn't even seem to register that, he feels as relaxed as I usually am.

_"Happy birthday, Yuuhi."_ He had gotten closer to the purple girl after the flow of people around her had died down.

He handed her a small box, in it there was a small purple dragon plushie. It somehow reminds me of that thing I gave Meiya back in my world, just not as cheap.

_"Thank you, Takeru. Happy birthday for you too."_ She smiled widely, as if she were a sunflower greeting the first morning rays of the sun, and then handed him a box.

In it there was an alarm clock. I could practically feel how his brows furrowed and his cheeks puffing slightly.

_"Yuuhi, must you? Food would have been better."_ Hey, I'm with you on this one. Sumika and my Mom did the same to me once.

Imagine it, you're looking forward to your birthday, even managed to snatch some good grades to boot, and what do you get? Two freaking alarm clocks. Like, for real? Food would have been better.

Yuuhi giggles at him, covering her mouth with her hand. She… looks so innocent, so pure. She does remind me of my world's Meiya a lot. And once more, that warm feeling spreads on me.

_"Maybe you will finally be able to wake up on time from now on."_ She said, tilting her head slightly to a side, flowers blooming all over her expression.

_"Sigh… Thanks, really. And don't worry about me, I'll manage just fine even if I get up late."_

Yuuhi looks around rather furtively and then grabs his hand and takes him outside, to a garden, without alerting anyone else. Her hand… feels so tiny, so soft, so warm. They sit down on the wood, looking upwards. They start talking about their everyday lives, about how he always sleeps in, how he still can't best Shion in a fight, how Yuuhi wants some more free time to be with them. But then, a question brought my, and his, attention to the brim.

_"Takeru… What do you think of me becoming the head of the House?"_ Her tone descended some steps, her hands rustled together.

I see, so she's afraid he'll treat her differently because of it. It's so… I dunno, it feels completely different to the Yuuhi I met in my past loop. Sure, she was shocked when I told her that Chizuru was in our squad, and I won't forget that almost imperceptible twitch when Meiya appeared before her.

She always managed to remain calm and composed somehow during the whole coup and despite that warm, sweet aura that she emitted, it was obvious why she was the Shogun. Just like when she gave me advice when I needed it, she, just like Meiya, had a strong as an eruption resolve and the mind to see what was the most effective path forward.

That's why she wanted me to give her the triazolam despite the risks. Because it would lessen the casualties on our allies and it would have allowed me to fly faster. Just like Meiya, she would rather suffer herself than see others suffers. And just like Meiya used to be around me sometimes, she's now fidgeting and blushing in my view.

I mean… She's also human, I know. I just never thought I would see the Shogun in such an intimate fashion.

Wait a sec…

…Didn't I… see them kissing in another memory?

…

Oh. Yeah, I did.

_"What do you mean, what do I think? Weren't you always going to be the leader?"_ He answers, not understanding her worry.

_"Yes, that is true. However, I was meaning to ask… Do you think our relationship will change now?"_

_"Why would it change? You're you, nothing's changed."_ An honest and clear answer. Sometimes, I do think we're really similar.

_"Nothing…"_ She remained staring at him for a moment, then she recovered a small smile. _"You are right. But, now that I'm the official Head, will you start addressing me formally?"_ For only a sliver of a second, she looked away from his eyes. Her hands clasped together tightly as if she were pulling a rope, Yuuhi awaited his answer.

_"Me? Speaking in Keigo?"_ Pointing a finger at his face, he faced Yuuhi, who, after a moment, started giggling once more.

_"I suppose that will be a tall ordeal for you."_ And once more, she recovered her smile.

_"Um… Do you not want me to call you Yuuhi anymore now?"_ His question took her by surprise, she got unnecessarily serious now. Almost as if… she didn't want to speak.

I don't feel shadows. I don't see any darkness. I can only see the lukewarmness of a pair that trusts each other, a soul soothing sight under the moonlight. They seem to be as good a match as chicken and rice. It really feels like Yuuhi was for him what Meiya was, or rather is, for me.

_"…How would you prefer to call me? Do you… not feel it would be more appropriate for you to address me like the rest?"_ She asked, her gaze still drawn to him like a moth to a fire.

_"If I get to choose, I'll just keep calling you Yuuhi. Why do you ask though? We're family. That won't change because you're the Head now."_ Simple and brutally honest.

_"I suppose… So, you wish for our relation to remain the same?"_

_"Yeah, I do. I don't get why you ask, you're still you Yuuhi."_

_"I see. Well, I suppose I could allow you to keep calling me that."_ A small smile flourished on her face as she let out a heavy sigh. Was she really that afflicted by this? _"But you have not been your usual self with me today._" She said slightly narrowing her eyes at him, just a tiny speck of sulking on her cheeks.

_"How so?"_

_"…You haven't given me my happy birthday hug yet."_ Wait, what? She's mad because of that?!

_"You're upset because of that?"_ …I suppose we share many things, you and me.

_"Are you suggesting you won't give me a hug this year, Takeru?"_ She edged a tiny bit closer, this time small blue embers in her eyes.

_"What about the respect for the Head and all that, Yuuhi-sama?"_ I could practically feel the smugness on his face.

…What the hell happened to you? This doesn't feel so different to how I was, save for his way of talking. And weren't you two family? I mean, it does look like Yuuhi already had feelings for him at this time…

He laughs at her pouting face for a moment, then he gets a bit closer and gives her a hug. Not a too tight one, just a friendly, warm hug, like how I used to hug Sumika when we were little.

I can't hear his heart but I don't feel any hint of doubts in him. He really does like her a lot and he doesn't feel secluded or anything. This feels like being near a kotatsu during a cold winter night, there isn't even a fragment of the coldness the hands have when I see most of his memories.

_"Happy birthday, Yuuhi."_

_"Happy birthday, Takeru."_

They remain for a short moment hugging each other, once they broke off Yuuhi had regained her usual shine in her eyes, no longer fidgeting around him as they stood up and returned inside.

…This doesn't make any sense.

How could these two ever get involved in the murder of those children? And how did they end up kissing in that memory I saw before?

The keep exchanging pleasantries with the people inside, but this time Yuuhi asks him to remain by her side and that he does. With him standing just a bit behind her, they eat, chat and enjoy the party with the rest. Even Maya-san is smiling a bit in the corner of my sight alongside the woman with lily hair, who I suppose is Yuuhi's Mom, and she almost never does that. At least in my world Maya-san barely smiled, if at all.

…So they were this close, huh? What happened to them then?

_"Power changes people."_

Huh?

Suddenly, the happy meeting crumbled in front of me.

A sound of… static, as if someone put a cellphone near a radio, or like when you put a lot of stuff in a frying pan that has a lot of warm oil in it. My ears start hurting, or should I say his? At this point… I don't even know…

Why does it hurts so much?! It's as if someone was trying to clean my ears with a pair of screwdrivers. Ugh… Stop…

Then, another sound. Burning wood. Muffled screams. And once more, the coldness of the hands envelops me whole as light returns to my sight.

But what I see… is not… what I ever expected to see.

The pitch black darkness was replaced by an airborne view within a cockpit, I saw the house from above. It was now completely destroyed, with Warrior-Class devouring people inside.

And slowly, the temperature and the colors in front of me grew colder and colder. As if someone were clawing at my sides, pain ingrained itself into me. As if he were a bull that saw a red capote, he opened fire upon the BETA. And I could feel the strain on his throat, as if he had just drank something that was way too hot, as he screamed curses at the BETA.

In the ruins of the house… the woman with lily hair… No, the remains of the woman with lily hair were being devoured by the BETA. And, just like I did during the XM3's test, he lost himself in his rage.

_"Power binds people."_

The image of my school comes into view. It still has some weird stuff on top of it, but this does look like my school. Except, it has smoke coming out of it. And it's surrounded by an enormous group of BETA.

The static is now met with loud explosions and wailing screams, which only keep driving the screwdrivers deeper and deeper.

Within the cockpit, I see a bloodied red bandanna in his hand. Didn't one of his friends use this? I see… This is the fall of Yokohama.

Unlike the other times, I can see the inside a bit better. His Zuikaku is in a state similar to how my Fubuki was during the fight. Driving back the BETA, he runs away from the school. It feels as if he had a boulder tied to his back. Despite an endless flow of tears, despite how his throat feels constricted by a viper, he still continues to fight. Even when he's also abandoning the school.

_"Power breaks people."_

This time, the darkness isn't completely… well, dark. I can distinguish some sort of fog around me. It still feels cold, but now there's something else. An unearthly light, and it's burning. No, scorching. It… It's… almost hard to breath, as if I were locked up in a room full of smoke.

Light again meets my eyes and I feel his body completely tense and alert.

I see a man in an office suit cowering on the floor, covered in blood, wailing in pain, begging for forgiveness. He's punching him, time and again. I can feel the impact of his fist with the man's bones, time and again. I can't hear things so clearly this time, but I feel a burning inferno like Jump Unit during a full boost jump in his chest.

Once the man's face was left completely painted in red, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He reluctantly left the man alone, cleaning his gloves with a cloth. It feels as if… as if… This hatred is like what I felt after everything went wrong in my world. He's internally screaming and crying in pain, manifesting that in this unbound aggressiveness.

As he turns around, to my sheer shock, I find General Daizaburou cuffed on the floor, an MP pointing a gun at his head. He tries to say something to us, but he scowls and spits on the floor.

This time, I feel a foul taste in his mouth. His whole body tensed up as a tiger about to pounce, I could feel the pounding of his heart even if I couldn't make out the voices around him.

However, as he left the room with a pair of Royal Guards, one of them being the man with brown hair and dark magenta eyes, Musou Fukuha, and another being a man that was taller than both of us, with dark brown hair and eyes who had glasses. The other two were dressed in the dark dress of the Guard while we were in the red one, like Tsukuyomi-san.

I saw that he was in a base, going by the hallways designs and labels on the doors. With heavy but fast steps, he hurried down the corridors. I can feel his teeth gritting, and his hands clawing at his palms, then stopping, then clawing again. The same with his breathing, one deep, sharp breath, then he exhales, then he takes many short breaths as if he had just ran a marathon, then he exhales loudly again though his nose.

While most of the scenery before me is blurry, once he reached a room and entered it, my heart froze over. The static boomed with full force, like when you tune in a TV channel that's out of signal and that weird, gray mess plays on the screen. I felt as if he were about to puke, and I could do little but share his feeling. The screwdrivers pierced deep, rotating slowly, distorting my view a little.

I don't know what I'm seeing. I mean, I know. I can tell what it is in front of me, but I'm having a hard time piecing the thing together. Like, how did this happen? Why is this in front of me?

If I were a tree right now, I would be dried, without any leaves, like those trees that appear in horror movies where crows usually rest. Any and all semblance of sunshine, of life, of warmness is long since gone. Banished from his heart, I can only feel sorrow alongside him. Sorrow which is made all the worse by the singing voices of screams and wails in the room he entered.

…People. Lots of them.

Bound. Gagged. Cuffed.

With marks of whips and lacerations engraved all over their bodies. With leashes tightly clasped on their necks. With… I dunno how to describe whatever those tubes are supposed to be, and I do not want to know why they're connected to their sex. Chained to the wall, some to the roof, others cuffed to the ground, others laying in weird, steel tables.

Screw this shit… Make it stop… I'm not you, I don't harm people like this! Get the hell out of my head!

Yet, no matter how much I struggled, my eyelids didn't shut close, my ears didn't tune out of the disastrous melody that was playing before me. The women kept crying, tied to the floor. The few men quivered in fear, chained to the roof.

My vision rotated around, unable to escape from this spiral gallery of insanity that was laid before me. Ashes slowly start making smoke, slowly setting my fists on fire. A small pebble fell of the top of my head, rolling and rolling, tumbling my serenity and calmness along the way, becoming a giant boulder ready to crash at the end of me into this madness, and as it rolls down I feel my teeth sharpening, gritting as if my mouth took a shape similar to the Grappler's.

If my heart was a field of flowers, it's now covered in Rafflesia flowers. And I want to scorch it all down, I want to scream away this rising, slashing sensation that's tearing my insides with every tear, with every wailing plead of the people before me.

This… Shit like this…

_"This is unforgivable!"_

_"1st Lt., please reconsider! We still can-"_

_"Shut up! Whoever did this should just fucking die! I'm tired of silently obeying, of looking the other way. This has no justification!"_

Huh?

That… wasn't me.

And, for a second there, I felt… as if… both of us…

However, what I see was not what I dreaded. Nobody shot a single bullet. Nobody harmed the people or tried to abuse them. No, all the contrary.

The Royal Guard and it's infantry were tending to the people, while restraining the personnel of the base.

I can barely make out some orders he shouts at the men. He's… helping. He's looking out for these people. I can feel… our hearts in synchrony, the same corroding disgust emanating from our soul of souls, that slow, grievous shower of hail on the back of our head. He's as… No, he's angrier than me right now.

Block the entrances. Leave no room unchecked. Subdue all those who resist. Use drugs if you have to to get them to speak. Gather all the data in the PCs. Call HQ and ask for reinforcements and as many ambulances as they can spare. All said with vigor and unshakable will, like a sailor braving a storm in open sea, readying a harpoon to take down a sea snake as he gets battered by the rain and thunders.

Right now, we feel the same. Of course, I'm lacking context, but we both feel horrified beyond belief and wrathful as one could be. I could only agree as he kicked one of the soldiers that did this in the head when he tried to release himself from his cuffs.

…If he's protecting the people now… why did he kill those children? If you're standing up against this sick deeds… Why…

As his men seem to question him, I can clearly hear his answer this time, sharing the surging fire of concentrated, undiluted anger in me at this situation.

_"If anyone asks, you were all under my command. I exerted my authority over you as a member of the Koubuin House and you had to comply under the name of Her Highness the Shogun. I alone shall bear the responsibility for all that has happened today in this base. Now get a move on! We need to get to the end of this, right now! And these people won't heal by themselves."_

His voice feels… weary. And yet, he sounds like me when I broke down after Marimo-chan died. Rage, hopelessness, a void in his chest deep as a canyon yet the canyon isn't hollow. There's… something in it.

_"I will stand with you, Shirogane. If you hadn't attacked Daizaburou… I would have."_ The man with glasses said, to my left, as he crouched and carefully started removing the ropes and chains off the people.

_"I will too."_ Fukuha said as he aided us to take down one of the people that were hanging from the roof. _"I was told that orders are absolute before coming here, that it must never be broken… But we cannot ignore this! I do not care if I'm branded as a 'traitor' for this. This sins must be exposed! We can't allow our rules to be bent to the benefit of these slavers!"_ He continued, after lowering the little girl, folding his arms and letting loose the ripple to distort his face into that of an ogre.

_"What about your orders to take me to the Capital?"_ We asked him, to which he smiled bitterly.

_"I might end up fulfilling that order, just that we both will end up returning to Tokyo restrained inside a van."_

Both shared a miffed, dry laugh as they carefully helped their men tend to the people.

I don't… feel the distance. He feels like I do about this… Why? Why are you helping them? Weren't you a murderer?

And as I somehow tried to look into his heart, to feel his voice clearly…

_"That's why I have to protect her."_

An image of Yuuhi wearing the formal military dress of the Guard in purple and red with a golden ornament on top of her head came into my view. Stoic and unwavering, yet fierce and imposing. And despite that, her eyes replicated a scenery bruised like a crop field after it hailed.

_"She's too honorable. She would never send for someone to be erased. She can't do what must be done."_ Erased? As in, asking someone to get murdered? Sure, I don't see her doing that. But…

I see nothing around me now, it's back to the darkness. But I can feel a sharp pain in my chest as if I had swallowed pieces of glass in a drink.

_"That's why… No more excuses. No more looking back. I will protect her, I will make sure her wishes are upheld. It's the least I can do to atone for my past failings. I will keep Yuuhi safe, whatever it takes."_

Is this after he harmed the children? But… This feeling…

It doesn't make sense.

This doesn't feel like a murderer. He's regretful but it's mostly an overflowing amount of sadness I can feel right now. And anger. A lot of it. I feel he might just punch a crack into a wall with raw emotion alone. He doesn't sound… as evil, corrupted as I thought he was. Then is this before?

I don't see Yuuhi ordering him to do that. I don't see him doing that going by his words. If he protected those people from whatever the hell that was, then I don't see how he could have killed those children.

…Then what the hell is going on here?

And once more, the lights flicker and the same image I saw then appears. He and Yuuhi, alone in a very well decorated room. She gets closer, they kiss, he hugs her tightly, saying tenderness in her ear.

I can almost feel the kind caress of her hands somehow, and I can feel the soft sensation of her lips on me. Her eyes, those glistening, pure, purple eyes full of love, I don't see them ordering for the murder of innocents. And I don't see the one she loves so doing that. Yuuhi would see through him if he lied, and being the Shogun she would know of what he does and doesn't do. This almost feels like when I crashed Meiya's wedding and spent the night with her. That kind of clumsy, affectionate love that not yet knows how to properly express itself.

…How did that even happen? If this warm love united you two… How?

But then, Yuuhi's loving lips begin to feel farther and farther away. Her soft words begin to sound distorted, replaced by another sound on my ears.

Static.

The images and feelings around me begin to dissipate into the darkness once more, leaving room to another feeling.

Pain.

It hurts… My arms… It feels as if I was being teared apart… As if my legs were being chewed… This has to be a dream… Then, why does it hurt so much? Why does this feel so real? Stop… I can't…

…

Again, I'm suspended in a void. But this time I can feel myself. What is going on here? Where does this static comes from?

Hmm? I… I seem to have reached something, my back feels like it's lying on the ground. I move my hands, feeling what's around me. I stretch my legs, receiving the contact of the soil on my body. Did I wake up? My limbs feel fine now, what the hell was that before?

I slowly open my eyes.

And see a soul shattering sight again.

A wolf. A giant, blazing wolf was before me. I was on the ground with the beast in front of me.

As if his skin had been peeled off, the raw meat of it's body oozed blood, but parts of it's back were on fire. Or… I dunno what it is. It emitted an unearthly light, but it didn't seem to be hurting the wolf. It's claws and fangs were unnaturally larger than they should be, and didn't even seem to be made out of… you know, bones like a normal animal's. Slowly, the beast reared it's head back, letting me see it's fangs and lacerated tongue as it opened it's mouth wide.

**ROOOAAAR!**

The wolf let out a scream, filling my ears with the static again, making it's eerie, spectral light all the more strong. A corrupted war cry, sounding like shattered glass and distorted voices encompassed the area, making me fell as if I was just shot at by a lot paint bullets all over my body while at the same time someone splashed hot water on top of me.

Broken pieces of images came to me. Back to that room, back to the broken house, to someone handing him that red bandanna. I feel as if the wolf was biting into my arm, forcing my blood to come gushing out of it like a geyser. I tried to scream, but my throat soared in pain as I felt as if I had a myriad of arrows shot into it at the same time.

The wolf, however, was just standing there, roaring. It wasn't getting closer or trying to actually attack me.

Once it stopped, I instinctively tried to move away from it. I took some breaths to calm me down, remind myself this had to be a dream. I touched my body, I wasn't hurt or in pain anymore. I then blinked and dared to look back at the beast.

Only to see what was around me. I stood up, gazing around me as I moved my head left and right, taking in the unnatural surroundings I found myself in. Dude… What the actual hell?

Everything was dark. Pitch black, an unyielding darkness. The only light source here was the wolf's fire. And surrounding us, were a group of… silhouettes. They looked human. I think.

"Hey… Who are you people? What is this?!" I know, it's stupid to try to reason in a dream. But then, why am I so conscious in it, despite being a dream? Why does it hurt so much?

The silhouettes raised their hands, I saw they had some sort of kunai with a chain on them, like that card of that anime I once saw on TV. Not able to see their faces well, I could tell they were smiling. I could only shiver in place. They started chanting something, attacking the wolf.

Shaving the skin it had left, moving in circles around us as if they were dancing, as if this was some sort of rite, they sent their weapons at the monster, who clawed and tried to bite the aggressors. The monster showed no mercy, snapping the necks of the silhouettes and dismembering them as he pounced around.

They didn't even try to attack me. I just stood there, unable to understand what the hell is going on here. A gargantuan wolf fighting against a bunch of dancing shadows? What the hell… Am I on drugs right now? Sensei, what did you put in that medicine?!

_"…I'm scared."_

A small voice reached my ears. I tried to look for it and quickly found it's source.

A children was curled up under the wolf, trembling. Is the wolf trying to harm that child? Is this some sort of metaphor of his memories?

However… One of the silhouettes… tried to attack the child, only for the wolf to block the weapon with it's fangs. The monster sent a glare my way, roaring again, pointing with it's maw at the kid.

Does he… want my help? I timidly stepped towards it, the wolf didn't attack me, but the silhouettes did. Sending a blade just in front of me, their chanting became louder, as if to warn me not to get closer.

What the hell… Who is that kid even? Why do I feel this… this coldness all over me? It's as if I had opened the fridge and stuck my head inside while someone threw a bucket of cold water all over me, and all the while, my chest was contracting in itself, as if my heart was the tail end of a whirlwind. My knees are shaking, my ears just won't stop ringing…

As the chanting grew louder, painfully so, a crack appeared above us. A purple and gold chain descended upon the wolf, wrapping itself around it's neck. The wolf tried to scream futilely, struggling and thrashing as the chain constricted itself onto it's legs and claws, as if it had a life of it's own.

Slowly, the light on the wolf's back began to lose strength. Only then I noticed how dark it truly was around us.

I slowly took some steps towards the beast and the kid while the silhouettes danced and chanted, attacking the now tumbled wolf.

Once I did, I felt a wrench impacting against my heart.

_"I'm scared… Dad… Mom…"_

The little kid… was me. It was me when I was little, but with his hair a bit longer. He was curled up, with some wounds on his body, shivering all over.

"Hey, Takeru?" I tried to speak to him, he didn't react but kept crying. His small, crumbling voice sent an unnatural trickling sensation to my back.

_"Maya-nee… Yuuhi… Don't leave me… Don't leave me alone…"_

As the light vanished, I felt a presence behind me. A pair of cold hands.

With every centimeter we lost of light around us, the silhouettes got closer. And this time, I could see their smiles. The deranged, warped smiles of those afflicted by madness.

One step, shaving the distance. Two steps, they rise their weapons again. But on the third step they stopped. I had prepared myself to fight, despite knowing this is some sort of dream, but they did something I did not expect.

They bowed, as if in apology, and the ones in front of me moved away, making a path for me to go into the darkness. They stood there, bowing to me, patiently awaiting my move.

Then, I could hear it's sounds…  
…The sea.

The waves on the shore, the rustling of the wind. I can hear it clearly, as if I were getting closer to it. And the smell. That strong smell of gunpowder invading my nostrils.

I can… leave? Will I wake up if I go away?

A whimper startled me. The wolf, with what little strength it had left, tried to move. A pained groan, that seemed to have taken a lot of effort to make, made me look at it. Using it's nose, or what was left of it, it tried to push the kid towards me. The wolf… was crying.

But, again, as I tried to step towards them, a blade pierced the ground where I was about to step.

The figures were still bowing to me, but no longer looking at the ground. Now they were staring right at my core. With unblinking eyes, they again stood there silently, bodies of full dark glaring at me with contempt so obvious it hurt.

If I leave, they murder the kid. If I don't… what can I possibly do? I mean, this is… just a dream, right?

I tried to speak up, only for another of them to threaten me with another of those kunais flying near my face.

Leave or we kill you too. That's what they're saying.

I can't do anything… but…

I looked at little me. He also looked at me, his eyes turned into a tempestuous sea.

_"Don't leave… Please…"_

I never cried like that. Nothing that bad happened to me when I was little. What happened to him? What is the meaning of this dream?

The wolf… the wolf could beat these silhouettes. If I could break the chain… I can save the kid.

I took a step towards the kid. The figures closed the path they had made for me. Suddenly, the sounds of the sea stopped.

And then, the figures started chanting once more.

I rushed to the kid's side, shielding him from the attacks. Pain spread through me as the steel pierced me. I bit back the pain, moving towards the wolf.

The light… was almost gone. The figures were slowly, but assuredly, getting closer. Too close.

I grasped the chain and pulled. It burned my palms, as if I had touched something that was in an oven without protection. Keeping little me between me and the wolf, as I was harmed and shaved by the chanting aggressors, I pulled at the chain.

I pulled and pulled, until I felt a sharp pain on my legs.

"Aaah!" I feel to the ground, hanging onto the chain.

The static returns to my ears, this time paired with the screwdrivers, as the shadows keep singing as they dance around us.

It hurts… Why do I have to deal with this shit? This isn't my life… I just… I just wanted…

The figures stop singing again and as I looked back I saw them once more as they bowed to me, leaving a path open for me to run away. What the…

Then, I felt something warm.

Little me was hugging me tightly, crying onto me. With the light almost fading, without me able to hear anything else but the static, he stood there, shivering as he hugged me. The wolf tried pointlessly to struggle against the chain.

To save people. That's why I came here.

If these are your shadows… Then… I retract my tongue to the back of my mouth, bracing myself for what is to come. I rise up biting back the pain, thrashing against the chain.

And once more, the chanting and the pain. The shaving and the piercing. Me struggling against the chain as the other me kept crying.

"Graaaah!" I screamed, feeling as if now I had the boiling water coming out of me. My hands tensed up like a ballista about to shoot, I struggled against the chain with the force of the myriad of arrows, clawing at it as I continued to be attacked.

My vision started to grow blurry. I could no longer hear anything. But as I began to feel faint, as the pain became too much to bear, I felt something. I felt a reaction on my hands.

I felt the chain loosening up.

And following it… a loud roar blasted through the darkness.

A slight tingly feeling spreads on the back of my head, the screams moving farther and farther away like a cloud when there's a strong wind up above. The tiny hands on my chest let go and the presence of the child disappeared from my side.

…

The small remnants of light in my view fade away… And again, silence. Darkness, absolute and unyielding. I do feel kind of… groggy. Before all this, before the dream, where was I? I can feel my body… This feeling… I'm resting on some sort of seat.

I was… Oh right, I was fighting. I should be on my Fubuki. But where was I when…

_The lasers!_

As a fast as a sudden thunderbolt falling, I woke up and opened my eyes wide. Where… My cockpit. It's… still working. My back is hurting a bit, but other than that I'm fine. Except for the cascades coming out of my eyes.

"Haa… Haa… It was… a nightmare. Haa… Just that."

I felt my forehead filled with cold sweat, unlike the rest of my body. Thanks to the suit, I'm unharmed and I don't feel unnecessarily cold. But my heart… just won't calm down. It could probably burst out of me and run a marathon right now.

Calm down… I'm fine… No one is after my head…

Shit, I can't stop crying. I hug my sides, trying to stop myself from shivering as if I were swimming on the Arctic. What the actual hell was all that?!

"…What were you involved in? Where was Yuuhi when you needed her?"

The crying boy's words. He was… begging someone, anyone, for help. When he was hugging me, I could feel his heartbeat and how cold he was. Lost in a forest, under the harsh cover of the night winds, on a new moon night. Why did you leave him alone, Yuuhi?

The wolf. The monster was protecting the kid. What… What does that mean? What about those shadows? And why were they singing that weird chant?

And what the hell was going on in that base?! Why was the General cuffed? Why were they… torturing people like that?! He… He was trying to help.

What if… What if… He was ordered to leave, without doing anything about that. Would he… have chosen to spare those people from their suffering? Is that the memory I saw before?

It doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes any sense here.

Why was Yuuhi kissing him? How could she love him after he killed the kids? And weren't they family anyways?!

…I don't think she ordered that. It didn't feel like she would do something of the sort. And I don't think she had a hand in what happened in that base. Something so cruel, so inhuman, remembering it is making me wanna puke all over again. And he felt the same.

"He said… Yuuhi was too soft." Yeah, that's what he said during those memories.

And that lily haired woman… Could that have been Yohime-san? Yuuhi's Mom? Then, he saw her… And then the school, where Sumika was, where that dude was handing him that red bandanna as he lied on the floor… I don't think… I don't know what's going on anymore…

I close my eyes, breathing deeply to relax. I clean my tears away, running my hands over my face. Yet, I can't stop shivering or breathing nervously.

Calm down, Takeru. You're fine. I will have to speak with Sensei, I need something stronger than the current medicine.

I press some buttons and some images are overlapped in my view. My Fubuki is destroyed. Lost both legs, arms are almost broken. Where am I actually? Am I still in the ruins? How long have I been out?

Sigh… Chill, dude. I'm still alive. No one is going through that torture here. Let's see if I can connect with-

"Shirogane, can you hear me?" A crimson pair of eyes appeared in my view before I could open the common channel.

"Yeah, I can hear you Captain."

"Sigh… You finally woke up. Do you feel alright?" The tinge of worry was obvious, even if she tried to mask it under her usual business tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… feel a bit shocked right now."

"Good, your readings were stable but, you know, we can never be too careful." She smiled wearily, letting another sigh out before continuing. "We brought what was left of your Fubuki back to the base. You're docked in the hangar, so get out of it. We need to take you to the infirmary, just in case."

"I see… Wait, what about the rest?! Did they-"

"Calm down, they're all fine." She smiles calmly at me, speaking as softly as cotton. "Valkyries 4, 5 and 7 weren't badly hurt. Only their TSFs received serious damage, thanks to your brave maneuvers. Again, thanks for saving my crew, Viking." She again smiles confidently, chuckling a bit.

I did it. Tsukiji is alive… And everyone else is too. Sigh… Thank God, I didn't screw this up.

"So, is everything under control? What hour is it?" I can feel the pain, the heavy sensation on the back of my head drifting away.

"The situation has already been put under control, thanks to your and Hayase's efforts in suppressing the Lasers. All large strains have been dealt with." Oh, thank God… "It is currently 1753 hours. You were unconscious for the whole ride back to the base, are you sure you don't feel pain?"

"I'm fine. I don't think I'm hurt…"

"Is that so? Then, may I ask why are you crying?"

Crying? I bring a hand to my eyes and see that I was indeed shedding tears again, very slowly at that. Part of that hollowness still is encrusted into my chest. God, no, don't remember it… Let it go…

"I… I just had a bad dream, is all."

"I see. I won't press the matter, but just to make sure, I'll take you to the medical bay. Can you manually open your cockpit?"

"Let me see… Yes, it's still working. Why didn't you just open the cockpit on your own from outside though? Wouldn't that have been faster than waiting for me to wake up?"

"Yes, that would have been faster. It does look like you're still in shock, I did tell you we just barely arrived at the base. I was checking up on the Valkyries before I tried to see if you were awake." She smiles again before continuing. "Well, please come on out. You deserve some treatment." She closed the link and I was left alone in my cockpit.

…I did it. I saved Tsukiji and the rest.

Taking one good breath, I remove the bolts slowly. That was close, I don't remember what happened clearly. I think I tried to dodge the lasers, but after that I don't recall anything else.

I suppose my Fubuki is just destined to get thrashed. Sorry buddy, I always drive you to your limits.

Slowly, I wipe my tears away. Gulping before opening the cockpit, I took a second to ponder what I saw. Sensei said this wouldn't happen, so the medicine is not doing it's work. Will I have to wear another headband later?

But it didn't feel… It was cold, bruised and painful, but not like before. At the time, during the fight, I wanted to save my comrades, no matter what. So… were you also feeling like that during those times? Protecting Yuuhi, no matter the cost. Saving those people, no matter what punishment fell on your shoulders. If that was the case…

I take a second to inhale deeply, moving my neck in circles. I think I finally calmed down. Come on, get your act together.

Once the cockpit opens, I step onto the railway, going out from my TSF. Looking back, I see what is left of it. Both legs are gone, it's being kept in place by some wires on it's shoulders. The head is completely broken. It's arms are also in a very rough shape.

I place my hand on the cockpit. You did well, buddy. This time… This time your sacrifice wasn't in vain. This time I didn't waste you. We did it, we saved Tsukiji and many others. Thanks, Fubuki.

…I should be grateful I'm not on his shoes. When I saw that lily haired woman… I could feel my heart shrinking to the size of a dice. Why did you end up like that? If Yuuhi loved you so much, to openly kiss you despite being the Shogun, how did you end up being such a monster? What the hell was going on in that base? Why did you have the General cuffed? And why do I keep remembering your past? Is it because I'm a stronger Nucleus? Or does that also have to do with the reason why I ended up in this particular world?

That wolf… those shadowy silhouettes… the little kid… What the hell did that mean? Why did I hear the sea again then, like during Sumika's dream?

"Shirogane?" The Instructor's voice calls for me. Thank God… Marimo-chan is safe. I… No, we did it. A mountain was lifted off my shoulders, finally allowing me to exhales the pressure I was feeling.

"…Instructor, I'm back." I can see the scowl on her face dulling with every passing second.

"I suppose you're unharmed?"

"Yes, thankfully. My Fubuki… wasn't so lucky." I bet she'll scream at me for ruining our equipment, or for jumping in front of the lasers.

"Sigh… You really do like to show off, hotshot."

"Huh?" In her eyes I didn't see anger or disappointment. Only the gleam of worry of Marimo-chan.

"The rest said you told them that you were not going to put yourself in any risk. Shirogane, do you have any idea-"

"Instructor, could you spare him the lecture for a moment?" Captain Isumi walked towards us. "I wish to have him visit the medical bay, just in case."

"I see. Shirogane, let's go."

"Wait a moment. Captain, is the base out of DEFCON 1?"

"No, the infantry types have yet to be dealt with completely." A shiver ran down my spine.

Those bastards… are still out there… If anyone else dies… I need to at least warn them!

"Shirogane, what is it? Don't worry, the crew has it under control." The Instructor folded her arms and smiled at me.

"But still…"

"What's gotten into you? Don't worry, we've got TSFs out there." No, last time we also did and you died. Sure, that was my fault for being an idiot and staying outside, but this time someone else might die because of that damn Soldier-Class.

"Even so, they might miss some of them between the rubble. Shouldn't we grab a machinegun and go to-"

"Shirogane! You just got out of the cockpit and this is the first thing you want to do? Know your limits, what could you possibly do in your current state?" I know, but you might… If the causality isn't stopped…

"Instructor, please. Shirogane, the XO left the squads on a strict patrol. The sooner I take you to see the doctors, the sooner I can go back to the field. So don't worry about any accidents happening, don't underestimate the crew of this base." She gave me a hard pat on the shoulder, smiling confidently.

I see. So Sensei is taking care of this… I suppose she would rather not have Marimo-chan die again, now that we can tune the 00 Unit without me suffering another breakdown.

"…I get it. Alright, let's go." I nod at them and slowly walk to a hallway.

My legs feel real stiff right now. Shit, I really got lucky. A second too late and I would have been vaporized. But I protected them… That's enough for me. I do wonder why they didn't scour the area throughly. What happened in the last loop? Was this how a Valkyrie was sent to the medical bay?

"Shirogane, can you explain to me what were you thinking?" The Instructor breaks my inner bubble, sending a gaze my way as we walked.

"About what?"

"Everything. I heard you not only pressured Takamura to do another of your mad maneuvers, you also jumped in front of the lasers, and you decided to be the only one to face the BETA alone when your squad had to return to the hangar. So, do you have an explanation?" Her glare is legit scarier than those shadows in my dream.

"Instructor, please don't be so harsh on him. Thanks to Shirogane's efforts, many of my crew are alive now. I believe he did a good deed, you should be praising him instead." The Cpt. said, looking back at me with an approving smile.

"Captain, with all due respect, he should have known his limits."

"And yet, it's thanks to him Tsukiji, Suzumiya and Kazama are alive. That is the undeniable truth. Let him rest a bit at the least, I'm sure he already knows what was at stake and how risky what he did was."

The Instructor sighs, then she gives me one last stern look, letting me know my scolding will come in due time.

But thank God everyone is alright…

"Ah, right. What about my squad?"

"The five of them should be docking soon, they were patrolling the nearby area when we arrived." The Captain said.

I feel the weight of gravity loosen up on my shoulders. They're alright… So long as they don't leave their TSFs out there, they'll be fine. I exhale my pain away, untying the knot that was on my stomach. The Instructor also sighs as she sees me. It's… so good you're alive, Marimo-chan.

We made it to the medical bay, I laid on a gurney and the personnel connected something to my suit, probably the giant thing they have by the wall. After some check ups, they give me some medicine that I drink, it tastes awful. Why does all medicine have to taste this bad?

As I laid there while the nurses did their jobs, the door opened in a flash, a yellow and dark suit entered the room.

"Cadet Shirogane!"

"Hi, Takamura. How are you-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that maneuver was?!" She somehow reminds me of that scary doll the Three Idiots gave to Tama during our training back in my world.

"I… err… Sorry, 1st Lieutenant. I just wanted to-"

"You could have been vaporized in an instant! With how damaged your Fubuki was… How irresponsible can one be?!" She said, scowling and pointing a finger at me, standing near the gurney as the nurses gave her some space. It's hard to think she's actually younger than me.

"1st Lt. Takamura, please do not be so loud. Shirogane is-"

"No, Captain Isumi." She cut her without any hint of hesitation. "I was his leader during the battle. Even if we had to cooperate with your squadron, he was under my orders as Zeta 2. I shall decide how I admonish Cadet Shirogane." Takamura glared at the Cpt., who sighed and desisted.

"Ahem… 1st Lt., I understand your anger. I was honestly… I acted rashly, I won't negate it. I only did what I did because I saw the rest were in mortal danger. I won't stand around when I could save my comrades lives."

"That is an honorable reason, however, you were ordered to pull back. And, at the last moment, if 1st Lt. Hayase hadn't reacted fast enough, you would have been killed. You should have left your position on the last attack to someone else, you put yourself in unnecessary risk, you could have gotten 1st Lt. Hayase killed as well, and after that all of us would have been hard pressed to fend off the Lasers."

I avert my gaze, I know she is right. But… well…

She breathes in, moving her hair behind her ear before continuing, now with a softer glare, but that still was reflecting a thousand blades at me.

"The result was on your side. Today. Your shortsightedness could end up costing the lives of many in the future. Your actions were most dangerous as well, not only with your reckless shot at 2nd Lt. Tsukiji, but with your overall conduct on the field. To speak up at that time… You were right, but being right doesn't matter in the military. To speak up like you did, being only a Cadet… To press HQ to allow you to assist the other flights… You cannot do everything, that's why your superiors assign you the role you can best fulfill. Your misconduct could have put the mission at risk many times! You should reflect on your actions. I expect you to never repeat this in the future." She folded her arms, violet flares coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am." Lying here. I know myself, I'll do it again if it gets good results.

"Sigh… You truly have no idea how much you made us worry, do you?"

"I mean… What happened? I don't really recall how everything went then."

Takamura loosens up her flares, relaxing a bit. Closing her eyes for a second as her hands tightened around her folded arms, she again gazed at me.

"You managed to dodge the Lasers, to everyone's surprise. However, when you had to land, your knee joints broke, and with that, your Fubuki's legs got teared apart upon impact with the ground. That tumbled you onto a building, crashing into it. If 1st Lt. Hayase hadn't shot at the remaining Lasers as fast as she did, you would have been vaporized on the spot. You would do well in giving her your most heartfelt thanks." Duly noted. So I now owe Hayase my life… I don't know if that's good or bad.

"I see. So that's what… And the other three Valkyries? Did they need any treatment, right?" I say as a nurse connects something to my arm.

"Yes, don't worry." The Captain says. "They were unharmed, but their Takemikazuchis received serious damage, so we had to help them fly back here. I can see that you're alright, so I'll take my leave here. Rest well, Shirogane." She smiles at me before leaving.

Sigh… So the Valkyries are all fine. That's good to hear. I relax a bit as the nurses take some cables off my suit, now connecting the last ones to my legs.

"Well, I suppose you are feeling fine, right?" Takamura asked, again playing with her hair.

"Yes, thankfully."

I wait a bit more until the nurses give me the OK, and then they take the last cables off the suit. I slowly put my feet on the ground, sitting on the gurney.

"He suffered no injuries, his pulse is normal, and he doesn't seem to have inhaled smoke. Cadet Shirogane is a bit weak, but that is to be expected after such a tense situation. You're free to go after you take this pill." The doctor places an orange and white pill on my hands.

Great, more medicine. Just what I needed. Please don't taste badly.

"I can't believe how lucky he is." The Instructor said as I gulped the pill.

"Yes, he constantly put himself in danger. I do not recall the people at Yukon being this aggressive in their teachings." Takamura gave me another stern glance.

"It was a limit situation. I'll try to be more careful from now on." I say, rising from the gurney.

I still feel like a slug. I no longer hear anything in the back of my head and the uncomfortable feelings have disappeared now. What I saw still hasn't sank in. All those people…

Then, the door opens again. Five figures covered in flames entered the medical bay. I'm… I'm in danger, aren't I?

"Is Takeru here?! Instructor, how is-"

"Calm down, Mitsurugi. Shirogane is fine, his tests were just finished and nothing showed up. Don't worry, this idiot has the devil's luck." Oi, I saved Tsukiji! And everyone else too!

"Takeru-san, are you feeling well?" Tama came up to me, with the sad kitty eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm not exactly feeling that well but-"

**SLAP!**

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Takeru-san, you lied! You said you wouldn't do something dangerous!" Tama hissed at me, now resembling an angry lioness.

"True that."

**SLAP!**

This time Kei slapped me hard. Way harder than Tama. It actually stung a bit.

"Bad Special-kun."

"Hey, what did you want me to-"

**SLAP!**

Now Chizuru's turn. Yeah, just keep hitting me! There's no problem with that! I'm totally not in the verge of tears, hoping for some emotional support. Slaps are what I need, of course!

"Shirogane-kun, you could have gotten killed! What did you do to thrash your Fubuki like that?!" Chizuru glared at me with viper eyes, sending a chill up my back.

"Shirogane jumped in front of the Laser-Class in an attempt to nullify their threat." Thanks for your continued support, NotMarimo-chan!

"Takeru, why did you do that?! You idiot!" Mikoto said, coming closer and… Yeah, you too. I'll just tank it!

**SLAP!**

"You all know this is no way to treat me after all I've gone through, do you?!" I say, rubbing my reddening cheek where they all hit me.

"Silence!" Meiya said, louder than the rest. Making Takamura and the Instructor look at her in clear shock, Meiya slowly closed in on me. "What were you thinking? You said you wouldn't do anything dangerous… To leave your Fubuki like that… How reckless can you possibly be?!"

"Look Meiya, I was trying to save people! I know, I did something stupid, but I had a valid reason for it!"

"What? Do not speak nonsense! You could have died! Why were you even near the Lasers?" She said folding her arms and releasing the floodgates of her eyes, now emanating a solar storm of purple fire.

"Cadet Shirogane had volunteered to aid the other flights, and then we both were ordered to cover the backs of the strike force during the mission." Takamura said, trying to placate Meiya. It was not very effective.

"If you two had to watch their backs, how did he end up face to face with the Laser?" Meiya again glared at me.

This is hilarious, you jumping into the lava is A-OK, me jumping into the Lasers is something horrible. You of all people should understand me, Meiya. Can anyone give me some kindness here? Please stop screaming at the least…

"Yeah, what were you even doing there Takeru?" Mikoto says, looking as feral as she could be.

"I told you, I was-"

"Silence." Meiya said, glaring at me. "How could you… How could you do something so dangerous… You truly are unharmed?" Now, her fire dulled and let way for her worry to make nest in her eyes.

"Except for where you all slapped me, I'm fine. Funny, how you all hurt me more than the BETA." They all narrow their eyes at me, sending tidal waves of flares to me.

"Takeru, how can you joke around after what you did? You could have-"

"But I'm fine, Meiya. What? You wouldn't have risked your life to save a fellow?" Got her good, she looks like she just had to swallow a retort, folding her arms tightly.

"…Even so, you promised us you would be careful. Why did you push yourself to such lengths? Aren't you always saying we have to know our limits?"

"It was that or letting people die in front of me. I didn't want to let the deaths of Komoro to repeat themselves here today." Meiya looks down, a slight quivering in her eyes as a cloud momentarily rested in them. The rest also seem to share the feeling, even if they're still upset at me.

"Well, you can all talk later. I was ordered to take you six with me once things settle down. Let's get you all out of your suits and see if we can grab something out of the PX for you to eat. We still need to double check your equipment back at the hangar, and Shirogane has to check the damage to his Fubuki." The Instructor said, finishing this conversation.

As we got out of the medical bay, the girls kept asking me if I was fine, and I did the same.

"Thankfully, we're all alright." Tama said recovering a small smile.

"You have no idea how worried we got when we saw your Fubuki like that." Chizuru says, looking at me with those slightly upset eyes of her. "You might be very skilled but still…"

"Do not ever attempt something like that on your own again, Takeru."

"I know Meiya, I just…"

"Well, but in the end, all's well, right?" Mikoto said, returning to a smile. "The base is safe again, so we can rest easy for now."

We all nodded as we walked up a set of stairs.

They're all safe. That's what matters here.

…I'm blessed. Unlike him, I didn't lose anyone dear to me yet here. I mean, I already lost a lot of people, more times than I could ever remember, but at the least for now everyone is safe and sound.

I do wonder… what was up with that dream? And why was Yuuhi kissing him? Did she fell in love with him? Slowly licking my lips, I closed my eyes. Remembering the sensation of her touch, the look in her eyes, to scare away the other images, I kept walking with the squad.

* * *

_Same Day. 07:29 PM._  
_(Elevator.)_

"I wonder why Sensei called us to her office."

"We're almost there, don't be so impatient." Major NotMarimo-chan said.

Man… I didn't see this coming. A new squadron, huh? Who is going to be part of it? Me, Marimo-chan, maybe Kasumi and Takamura. But that's a flight, not a squad. We need… I dunno, at least eight people to be called a squad.

The door open and we step into the hallway. Kasumi was waiting for us nearby, bearing a strong, upset look. If she were a real bunny she would be showing me her fangs right now.

_"I wouldn't do that, Takeru-san."_ Kasumi's voice resonated in my mind despite she not opening her mouth.

_Sorry for making you worry, Kasumi. She moves her ears once._

_"You were too reckless. Please, be more careful Takeru-san."_

_Yes, I will. Don't worry._

"Yashiro, has the Professor sent you for us?" Marimo-chan said.

"Yes, I am to take you to a meeting. The Professor said you had to speak in English during it, are you fluent in it?" She asked, staring at us.

"I have no problems, mostly. What about you Shirogane? Considering you were in Yukon, you should dominate English, right?"

"Well, yes. No problem." That's more thanks to all the training in my loops. I just had to learn it, no questions asked.

Kasumi remained staring at me for a second. Then, I felt the tingly feeling in my head and her voice reached me within my heart.

_"Takeru-san, the Professor said the Shogun was going to be in the meeting. Do you feel fine to attend?"_

_Yeah, I can do it. Don't worry, Kasumi._

_"You feel a bit tired. I can also see some shadows in you. Will you truly be alright?"_

_…Trust in me. I'll keep it in check. And… I don't think running away will do us good. Let's go._

"Please follow me." Kasumi then turned around and we followed her.

We went towards a hallway I rarely went to in this floor, where all the offices were. After passing through a door which required an ID Card, Kasumi took us to a door that was being guarded by many MP.

What's going on here? Kasumi said a meeting, but if Yuuhi is there, what is Marimo-chan here for? I look at the Major, who seems as lost as I am.

All three of us enter, and I'm greeted by a sight I did not expect to see.

Four rows of people in this super expensive looking suits, like the ones Meiya and I wore during our meetings when I married her back in my world. Also…there's Yuuhi. And Maya-san. Once I entered, their eyes locked onto me. I try not to look, but I can see her in the edge of my vision.

…Fine, for now. No pain, no voices, no static.

In front of the rows was Sensei with Motoko-san and a few of the people that are usually in the Underground CP. And forming a line near them were the pickles, Takamura and two persons I don't recognize. Sensei looks at us before speaking up in English.

"Welcome Major, 2nd Lieutenant. Please line up, I'll begin the presentation." Marimo-chan sent a glare at Sensei but chose to say nothing, I lined up and to my surprise Kasumi also lined up by my side.

_Oi, Kasumi. What's going on here? What's this about?_

_"Takeru-san, we shouldn't do psychic links like this."_

_Come on, now. Can you tell me anything?_

_"Yes, be quiet and listen."_

_Ouch._

"To all present." Sensei began slowly. "Allow me to present to you the eight members of the new squadron of the STF A-01, the 11th Squadron Gleipnir." A monitor behind us shone to life with the image of our patch in it. "They will be commanded by Major Jinguuji, a veteran like no other with vast experience against the BETA. Three members of the Royal Guard in 1st Lt. Takamura, and both 2nd Lts. Tsukuyomi, as per our agreement beforehand, shall also join our ranks."

What agreement? What is going on here?

Sensei is pacing slowly in front of us, when she got near me she flashed me a devilish smile.

"We also have the star Cadet of this batch from the 207th Training School, 2nd Lt. Shirogane."

Yeah, go and let them know who I am. No problems whatsoever. I felt a drill on me, looking at the crowd of people, I could tell Yuuhi was staring right at me, but when I returned the gaze she averted her gaze. Unlike Maya-san who returned the firm, piercing gaze as always. It feels so weird… This time, his feelings are not coming up. What's going on? Did I exhaust all my G-Radiation or something?

"The IJA also provided two surface pilots with remarkable records to us. Serving in Kyushu since some months ago, they have shone in their respective squads and have catched my interest. 1st Lt. Maejima and 1st Lt. Isumi shall be loaned to Yokohama Base as of today."

Wait, Isumi?! Is that… I looked at the woman in question, with long orange hair. Is she another sister of the Captain? And… is that guy… the one the Captain is in love with? How did this… Why did Sensei not tell me of this until now? So that I wouldn't act as if I already knew, right?

"And finally, my personal assistant shall also be part of the squad, even if only on certain missions. Kasumi Yashiro will be the last member of the squad. Now, as you all know, the Gleipnir won't be solely a strike force. It will also be the testing squad of all projects here in this base."

_Oh, so that's what it was. So I guess I ended up being a test pilot in the end…_

_"Are you unhappy, Takeru-san?"_ Kasumi said to me telepathically, stealing a glance my way.

_No, just surprised. I mean, is this even safe? How did Sensei convince the pickles to join the UN?_

_"She had a talk with the Shogun, but she told me not to tell you about it. After the meeting, she'll tell you everything in detail."_

_I see. Classical Sensei right there._

Kasumi subtly nods.

"So, all developments will be placed under the Alt. IV Research Team, so that no one doubts where our interests lie." Sensei continued to talk, taking a cold, severe tone. "Let this arrangement be proof of the goodwill of both the UN and the Empire towards humanity's cause. So, without further ado, allow me to officially declare the 11th Squadron of the A-01 in function as of now. Do any of you have any questions?"

Yes, I have a million. But she asked the people in suits, not us.

"I do." A blonde man with an accent similar to Walken's spoke up. "Which units will be assigned to the Gleipnir? Will the prototypes be used by them?"

"Yes, that is my intention." Sensei quickly answered. "Both Shiranui 1C, both Shin Kagerou models, and four Shiranui shall be used by them. The standard Type-94 will be there as a comparison, to determine the difference in performance with the Shin models, and to not pressure the Empire any more for our units in this harsh times. Any other questions?"

"Here, XO." A man with crimson hair raised his hand slowly. "Why were the men from the IJA chosen? And, I thought the A-01 had to use personnel from the country currently housing the project, why do you allow the Russian girl into the squadron?"

Kasumi didn't seem bothered and I don't think the man said it with bad intentions. It still makes me kind of mad, Kasumi is one of us, who do you think you are to-

"Yashiro has been part of the Alt. IV Project since the '95. One could say the Empire is her adoptive home, I see no reason not to include her. As for the other two, someone brought their data to me and I saw potential in them. I was planning to recruit them for the Valkyries, but with this little business we have in our hands, and once I got confirmation from the Shogunate that two more Royal Guards will be allowed to be here on an official loan, I decided to put them in the Gleipnir. Both Marika Isumi and Masaki Maejima fought well during the last invasion, that is all proof I need of their skill." Sensei sent a cold glare at the man, who smiled briefly as he relaxed himself into his seat.

"Excuse me, XO." A woman with cream colored hair spoke up. "When was the transfer of the Royal Guards decided?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I frankly wasn't expecting all of you to be this interested in our developments, with how little support I received this last few months." She says with the sting of an entire beehive. Sensei looks back and again smiles at me for a second.

Sigh… You really are a vengeful spirit, Sensei. But, just a few minutes ago? She continues in her usual bored tone.

"So, while I was considering making a test flight for the Shiranui Second and Shin Kagerou models, I just changed my plans to a squadron once I saw I had the crew. And, as I said before, this lets all parties involved have a safeguard. The UN won't betray the Shogunate when the Royal Guard is supervising the developments, the Empire won't be unnecessarily hostile when they could gain many benefits and recognition being part of this plans, and the Alt. Project can have the skilled pilots it so desperately needs to make the future missions a success. That is the end goal of all present here, so I see no problem with this arrangement. All eight of them will operate under my orders, so I assure you they will adhere to the UN Code and won't cause any problems in my base. Of course, I plan on fulfilling my part of the accord for the Shogunate as well in this mutual endeavors. So, any other questions?"

"Yes, excuse me." A petite woman with light gray hair spoke up this time. "May I ask 2nd Lt. Shirogane how did he came up with the ideas that became the basis for the XM3 OS?"

Crap, I wasn't expecting them to ask me something. Can I… Can I speak up in front of so many people like I'm expected to? I haven't spoken in English in a long time…

_"You can do it, Takeru-san. I believe in you."_

_Uuh… Thanks, Kasumi._

I look at her and give her a subtle nod as I take a step forward.

"Ahem…" I look at Sensei and she gives me a nod. "Well then, good evening to you all." I give them a small bow before starting.

I tell them of what I had noticed when using the first OS, of how it limited my movements, of how the forced shock countermeasures prevented me from moving as fluidly as I wanted. Then, I explained the 'cancel', in a simple manner, and why it allowed us to enhance the mobility of the TSFs, since it's not only thanks to the newer, better code Sensei and Kasumi implemented and whatever they used to increase the processing power and effectiveness of the OS. Then, I went over the 'combos' and how they can shave vital seconds when enough experience has been obtained, as opposed to keep having to input commands separately.

"…And that would be it. The Vice Commander used this ideas and enhanced them to create the OS you all saw today in action."

All of them are just there, silently staring at me. Did… Did I screw it up?

"Excuse me." Another man now raised his hand. "Where did you learn of this terms? I think none of this is in the curriculum…" Is he trying to scare me with that glare? Dude, no, just… stick to your politics. You're a munchkin compared to Yuuko-sensei.

"I learned on my own, since it's something I was interested in."

"But you had to have some teachers. Where were you stationed before-"

"I believe you're straying from the intended matters at hand, representative." Sensei glared at the man, who crossed his arms and shut up. "So, any other questions?"

"Yes, if it isn't much trouble." A small hand was raised. Yuuhi looked at me and our gazes met.

This time I did feel a small poke to my heart. Look at that fire… It's… blue. Why isn't it purple? She does look to be tense, even if she's trying to play it cool.

"Allow me to pose a question, 2nd Lt. Shirogane, we all saw your performance this morning during your last test, and we were informed not so long ago of your role during today's incident. May I ask where you learned to pilot in such a peculiar way?" That was not what I was expecting her to ask. Well, duh, we're in the middle of a meeting full of important people. Come on, I can speak formally to her. I can do it.

"I didn't learn it from anyone, Your Highness. This is how I prefer to pilot, despite how unorthodox it seems it's what I find most comfortable." Her eyelids slowly descended, clearly she wasn't pleased with my answer.

"Allow me to follow up." The blonde man raised his hand this time. "I heard you were stationed at Yukon Base for two years before coming here, and that that's the place where you started your journey as a UN soldier. I'll be frontal with you 2nd Lieutenant, would you be interested in coming back to America? We could give you the freedom and funds for you to develop any further ideas to your leisure, since according to the data, you also had a hand in the development of the simulator's programs." The man entwined his fingers and leaned forward. He's a different beast compared to the other one. He's still not Sensei, but something in his gaze tells me he's not a small fry.

But, dude, way to spike up the tension. Yuuhi's face was now mired by a small shadow, and she was glaring at me quite intensely. Same for Maya-san. A few of the representatives also shifted in their seats, glancing from me to the blonde American.

"Thanks for the offer sir, but I am both proud and grateful to have been chosen to be here. So, I will have to decline." I give him a small bow, hopefully my choice of words was the right one… He didn't seem to have been offended, but he is pissed off going by how that single brow slowly raised.

Yuuhi was not exactly happy, but she was relieved. I caught her sighing, so she must have been very nervous.

"Now then, do anyone else have any questions regarding the Super Plans or the other projects?" Sensei stepped up, signaling me to go back to the line.

Sigh… That was tough, I was so nervous…

_"Good job, Takeru-san."_

_Thanks, Kasumi. Do you think I expressed myself well enough?_

_"Yes, you did better than I thought you would."_ She… didn't have much faith in me, did she?

_By the by, can you feel what Yuuhi is thinking?_

_"No, everybody here seems to be protected by hyper ceramic, I can't read their minds."_ Hyper…

Oh right, that thing that blocks the ESPers from reading minds. Sensei told me the headband and the bunny ears are made with that, and that she also has some of it on her to prevent Kasumi from learning sensitive intel.

_I see. Makes sense, all of them are very important people. If you could read their minds, we could gain a lot of useful intel from them. I do wonder what she thinks of this…_

_"She's been staring at you all this time. It's kinda creepy. I don't like it."_ Her bunny ears moved ever so slightly as she glared at the Shogun.

Sensei dealt with the last remaining questions, and once all doubts about the project were cleared she announced the official creation of the squad, with the units we were to board.

Marimo-chan and Takamura both get a Shiranui 1C, me and Kasumi get the Shin models, and the rest get the standard Shiranuis. All of us had to go towards the rest of the crew that was with Sensei and signed some papers, to officially become part of the squad.

"Well, and with this, I believe the meeting to be finished. Despite the accident, I hope Yokohama Base lived up to your expectations. I shall be awaiting your words on my terms for the XM3 and the rest of the deals."

The signal was given and we along the others bowed towards the people in the rows, saying the formal goodbyes. They then slowly got up, and started to say their goodbyes to each other and to us as they approached Sensei and the rest of the people that was with her.

Sigh… Well, it's over and done. Now, I'll just let Sensei deal with the politics and the talks as I wait. The people passed by us as the exited the room, giving us a nod as we saluted them.

"2nd Lieutenant, my offer is still available. If you ever wish to broaden your horizons, all you have to do is contact the UN's American Branch. I'll move the necessary pieces when the time comes." The American said as he passed by my side, giving me a small smile and a salute that I returned.

"Thanks sir." That's all I can say, really. I dunno about the future, but for now, this is my home.

Part of the retinue from the Shogunate was talking with Takamura and the pickles, something about upholding the Empire's honor on this duty. Sigh… I wonder what of that is true. Considering what I saw after I got knocked out…

"It's been a long day, 2nd Lieutenant." A voice snaps me out of my usual inner monologue.

"Oh, Secretary Morooka. Good evening." I salute him and he nods in acknowledgment.

"Good evening. It seems you were right, you did have the makings of a good soldier. Your displays today were most marvelous." He says, smiling.

"Thanks sir, but I had a very good Instructor." I say, scratching my head.

_"Takeru-san, you're making the Major embarrassed."_

_This is payback for mentioning the Lasers before in front of the squad._

_"…It's not good to hold grudges. You suck."_

_Kasumi, I thought you were on my side?_

_"…Sir, yes, sir."_ Why are you giving me that side glance?

"I see. Yes, you had a good Instructor indeed." He smiles again, chuckling. "Well, me and my fellows will be watching your steps closely from now on. I await your news with great expectation."

"Thanks for your support, I hope to be up to par."

"You are one interesting surprise, that's for sure. By the way, let me introduce you to someone who works closely with me in another branch of the UN." He gestures towards the man with crimson hair that spoke against Kasumi before. "Sir, this is 2nd Lieutenant Shirogane, the one I talked to you about." For Morooka to bow to him… Who is this guy?

"Good evening, 2nd Lieutenant. Your explanation was very interesting." The man says in English, smiling widely.

"Thanks sir. I did my best to explain it in English, hopefully nothing was too hard to understand." I reply in the international language as well. Something about this guy… He isn't a politician.

"Don't worry, your English was very good. Let me tell you that I admire your resolve to be here. I heard of what you've been through this last days, it must have been hard to endure being on the base as they treated you like an outsider, despite all your contributions to the UN in behalf of your nation." He said with a somber tone, staring into me.

"Well, yes, at first it was. But I could clear the misunderstandings, thankfully. And what I did… deserved a fair punishment."

The man remained calmly gazing at me, as if he were sizing me up.

"I see. I heard you also worked with foreigners in Yukon, it must have been shocking to be given the cold shoulder here in your homeland after working hand to hand with your previous squad. If I may… Why didn't you accept the proposal from the American? You could have been spared of the fighting if you returned there."

"That might be so, but I am here to help save as many lives as I can. I will not shy away from my responsibilities. For those who have fallen and for those who are with me here, I will fight. That is why I'll stay here, where I can make the most difference for humanity." The crimson haired man stared at me, and then his smile widened into a genuine smile of delight.

"It is good to hear those words. I can see you're not only a good fighter, you're also a very good person. Considering you already worked with foreigners, I hope you can become a bridge between the Empire and the world working here in the UN. I will be awaiting news on you."

"Thanks, sir. I am just doing my best, really."

"No need to be modest, I can tell." He then meets my gaze, staring into my eyes. "I can see it in your eyes and in your words." He squints his eyes, grimacing a bit. "You, too, have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

I knew it. This guy isn't a politician, he's a soldier.

"…You could say that. The… Incident marked me. That's why I wish to remain here, where I can help the most."

"And that is very honorable reason to fight. I shall be looking forward to hearing news from you, 2nd Lieutenant."

"Thanks, sir. Um… What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners?" The man chuckled a bit, then he extended his hand and we shared a firm handshake. "Theodor Eberbach. I'm also a Secretary of sorts in the UN, under Prominence's sphere of influence, so I'm going to be hearing about the projects here from now on with great interest. As a former pilot and as fellow comrade, I will be looking forward to your developments 2nd Lt. Shirogane. May God guide your way."

"Yes, thanks for your words sir." Theodor-san smiled again, ending our handshake and giving me a nod before going back to the rest of his retinue.

…So a war veteran that's working with the UN, huh? He must be someone really important. I can tell he's good, his eyes told me all I needed to know. Still, there was a glint in them… It somehow reminded me of Sensei when she refuses to tell me something. That dangerous, primal light…

"…Eberbach is a legend among surface pilots, Shirogane." Morooka said as he adjusted his glasses.

"A legend?"

"Yes, he was part of the squadron that created the laserjagd, the mighty Schwarzesmarken. He's one of the few survivors of the unit and of the old might of East Germany. The man braved through hordes of BETA with nothing but a modified MiG-23 for years. He survived the fall of Germany, of France, and Spain. He also fought on the African front for a long time under the UN's flag. The man is one of East Germany's highest ranking Generals. You picked his interest, Shirogane. You'd do well in holding his praise dear, not anyone gets noticed by one of the last heroes of Europe. Well, I should be going. Best of luck from now on." We salute each other and he also goes his way.

…A hero of Europe, huh? A legendary pilot, interested in me? Well, technically, I took down Kashgar with the squad. All the Valkyries should be as legendary as he is, but it's good to see we got more people on our side. If he supports us from his position…

As I looked around, I saw Maya-san staring at me again. She moved towards Yuuhi, who was speaking with another retinue, releasing me from her gaze. They don't want to approach me here, I guess.

Well, this seems to have went just fine.

"Shirogane, Yashiro, come here." Major NotMarimo-chan calls for us.

We walk towards her, where the other members of the squad are also gathering.

"Alright, allow me to briefly introduce you two to the rest. 1st Lt. Marika Isumi is the sister of the Captain you fought with today, 1st Lt. Masaki Maejima is a friend of them."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Both of them said as they saluted us, and we all returned the gesture.

The pickles and Takamura introduced themselves as formally as they should.

"I'm 2nd Lt. Takeru Shirogane. But I don't really like formalities so you can just call me Takeru or Shirogane."

"Shirogane, don't you start!"

"Sorry Major, but sincerity is a virtue." She narrows her eyes at me, fists shaking.

"I see. It'll be a pleasure to work with you, 2nd Lt. Shirogane." Marika-san said, smiling at me.

I am never saying this out loud, but she's lowkey cuter than the Captain. And she has a ponytail.

"So… Uuh… It's good to meet you, Shirogane." The Maejima guy said, almost stuttering.

"Hey, no need to be so tense. You outrank me after all."

"Yes, but… well, you seem to be someone important here and you helped in making that OS."

What the hell is wrong with this dude? You're telling me the Captain is in love with this depressed guy? Or is he just shocked after seeing me talk with the American and Theodor-san?

"It's cool, really. Don't be so tense, I'm not into formalities and I'm not that important. Let's get along, Maejima." I extend a hand and after hesitating a bit he takes it.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure Shirogane." And finally he smiles. Cool, hope we can be friends. I need another dude here to fool around with.

"Well Yashiro, you're the last one." Marimo says, looking at Kasumi.

"Good evening. I'm Kasumi Yashiro, it's a pleasure." She bows as politely as always. The other two also return the pleasantry.

"Now that that's out of the way, let me quickly inform you of our callsigns. According to the documents, Takamura shall be Gleipnir 2, the numbers are followed by Isumi, Maejima, Mion Tsukuyomi, Shion Tsukuyomi, Shirogane and Yashiro as the last one. We'll discuss our roles and everything else tomorrow morning on a meeting, I think both Tsukuyomis and you two need to gather your bearings?"

"Yes, we need to take the oath and change into our new fatigues." Mion said, caressing her ponytail, stealing a glance my way.

"Well, you're all free to go your way. This meeting is finished after all." Marimo says, and Marika-san and Maejima nods as they approach the other members of the UN that were here.

Mion and Shion went towards the Shogun, bowed to her and Yuuhi said something to them, allowing them to rise and also approach the UN personnel.

_"They're really confused. But they're also really happy."_

_Kasumi, can you tell me how this happened? How did Mion and Shion joined the UN?_

_"Ask the Professor later."_

_I'm not playing any games with you if you don't tell me._

_"Don't be mean, she ordered me not to tell you."_ Kasumi looked at me, sadly as a kitty that got it's toy taken away.

_Sigh… Still, this is a surprise for sure._

_"Indeed. The Major is really worried about you now, she doesn't like those two being with us."_

_I can tell, Marimo-chan is staring at them real nasty. Hopefully we can get along as we were until today. By the way, what about Maejima and Marika-san?_

_"Ask the Professor."_ She said internally to me, moving her bunny ears.

_You're really mean today, Kasumi-kun._

_"Please, I can't disobey her."_

_Hey, I know. I'm just teasing you._

Most of the retinues had left. Takamura was asked to go oversee the Shiranuis 1C and to update Major NotMarimo-chan on the projects on Sensei's orders. The new recruits went their way to take the oath with the pickles, and most of the UN members also left.

I was also going to leave, if not for Kasumi shaking her head at me.

"Shirogane." Sensei spoke as I was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"You'll remain here for a moment with me." Sensei gestured towards the rest of the UN men and they left.

Once only me, Kasumi, Motoko-san and her remained here, she sat down on a chair and began to spin on it as she sighed.

"Long day, right?" I say, chuckling a bit.

"Tell me about it." She said as she ruffled her hair. "First, let me tell you the BETA have been suppressed. No one is getting assaulted by a Soldier-Class and none of them left with a bad image of the base. All the contrary, we impressed them with our fast counteroffensive." One worry less. "And you did perform better than I expected, saving the Valkyries like that." A hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks for letting me go help them, Sensei. So, what was up with these arrangements?"

"Before that, how are you feeling?" She stopped spinning and gazed at me, with her usual piercing glare.

"On the surface, fine. Deep down… I have no idea." I sigh, looking down.

"Shirogane, did you see any more memories?" Motoko-san asked, taking a cigarette out of her mouth.

"…Yeah, it was a mess."

"Did it hurt much? What did you see?"

"At first it was an ordinary memory of his birthday. But… I saw part of his fights and… some… inhuman stuff going on." Parts of the images return. I see Kasumi's face going white as a cloud.

"…Yashiro, how bad are we talking about?" Sensei asked.

"…It's… It's…"

"Kasumi, stop looking. Sensei, pass me some of that ceramic thing just in case."

"Huh? Is it that bad?" I nod, furrowing my brows. "Alright, give me a second. I'll configure her bunny ears to completely ignore you for now."

"Why haven't you done that before? Didn't you say making psychic links was bad or something?"

"Don't be stupid, I need someone keeping an eye on you in case the Guards tried anything this last few days." She said, heaving a sigh as she typed something on a computer. I waited for awhile, as Kasumi focused on me.

"…I can't hear him anymore, it should be fine." Kasumi said after a short while.

"Alright then… It's not going to be nice and I might cry in the middle, so bear with me, okay?" Sensei nods, and so, I tell her of… that part of the dream.

…

"…Torturing people, huh? And he was strongly against that…"

"It just makes no sense, it goes against what I saw before. And then there's that weird part with the wolf. What do you think it means?"

Sensei, however, didn't answer. She remained still, hiding her mouth with one hand as she laid her elbow onto the armrest. Motoko-san had lighted another cigarette, squinting her eyes as she gazed at the ceiling.

"…I suppose this means he was as conflicted as you are now." Sensei said, now looking at me with her usual unwavering stone cold face. "And? How do you feel about this? Do you still want to see more of his memories?"

Do I now? I mean…

I am scared of that. I really rather not look at that kind of stuff. But… if that exists… and I'm staying here… then I rather know. Even if it hurts, even if it makes me want to puke my insides out.

I think you… also felt like that. If someone had to bloody it's hands, if someone had to be the devil there… If someone had to be a monster to stand up to the shadows… You chose to be that monster. To protect those you loved.

Or so I think. I still have a hard time piecing together the parts of the dreams I saw. Like, I didn't really hear what the lily haired woman said when I saw him meeting little Yuuhi alongside Maya-san, so I didn't really knew if she was an older sister or her mom. But… well… if he lost everybody… and then Yuuhi sent him away for some reason… He might have needed a guide, just like how I had Sensei when I wanted to kill myself when I returned to my world and Sumika suffered that accident.

Sigh… I do have a feeling this has to have a deeper meaning. Stronger Nucleus or not, there must be a reason why I keep seeing your memories. And Sumika needs to remember too…

"I would be lying if I said I'm okay with this, but at the least for a while longer I'd like to keep seeing these visions. Even if it's only to see for myself what I might be up against if his enemies come after me." Sensei holds my gaze for a few moments, then smiles faintly.

"Alright, it's your choice. Don't worry, I am thinking on a lifeline in case something too strong comes to you. So… Are you feeling emotionally fine now?"

"…I guess? I'm still in shock I think. I'll probably have nightmares again today, but at the least for now, knowing everything went as well as it could go today is enough to keep the terror from overloading me. I have it under control, Sensei."

"Yashiro, was he fine when he arrived and during the meeting?"

"Yes, he was stable all throughout it. I did feel the darkness lingering on him, but it wasn't as strong as the first time." Kasumi said, giving a nod.

"I see. Well, let's put the config back to normal. I do need to tell you of something important." Sensei again types quickly on her PC.

I suppose now comes the news of Yuuhi. Chill… Suppress it… They're a leaf on a stream… the images go away and away, away they go.

"Well, let's get on with it. Shirogane, Her Highness the Shogun wishes to speak with you in private. Do you feel well enough to face her?" Wait, what? She's sending me to Yuuhi without any explanations?

I faced Sensei's glare head on, not recoiling under the silent treatment. I do feel a small shiver on the back of my head but I can't run away, I shouldn't. It would get us in a hell of a lot of trouble… And I want answers. And I feel that by talking with her… I might be able to clear parts of this mess, even if we don't outright speak about the matter.  
"Yeah, I'll do it. But first, how did you convince the pickles to join the UN? Isn't it dangerous to get them into the A-01? How do you know they won't go against us someday?"

"They won't."

"But how do you-"

"They won't. The Shogun herself ordered them to work under me." She said, crossing one leg above the other, giving me her usual bored look.

"What did you offer the Shogun for this to happen?"

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"The pickles are here to watch over and protect you. They are to you what the other Tsukuyomi is for Mitsurugi. Was I clear enough? To be honest, she was very adamant in letting them stay here under the guise of the XFJ Project, so I used that to get more pawns. You did say we needed reinforcements for the Valkyries, so I did my part. Aren't you happy?" She smiles devilishly at me, resting her face on one of her palms.

"It's not that, just… Well, what else can you tell me about the negotiations?"

"For now? Just know the Shogun wants to speak with you to clear the problem of the databases. After you finish your talk with her I'll tell you the rest. Of course, if you don't agree to go back with her to the Guard." She chuckled a bit.

"…Okay, got it. Where should I go?" Shit, I'm already feeling a chill on my back.

"Let's go, she should have gone to another room on this floor, on the pretense that she wished to speak with me in private. And don't worry, I got the floor under strict vigilance, nobody will know you'll speak with her. Are you ready?"

"…As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

We exit the room and go towards our left. Sensei and Kasumi come with me as Motoko-san takes the laptop and some folders back to Sensei's office.

I'll be face to face with Yuuhi. Just remembering their kiss and that room is enough to make me have to take deep breaths to not lose my cool. What will she ask me? What if I screw this up? Going by Sensei's jab, Yuuhi might want to take me with her.

Who are you, Yuuhi? The sweet girl of the birthday? A cold ruler who ordered to harm civilians? Both?

As we take a turn, Sensei swipes her ID Card and opens another lock door, and behind it I saw Maya-san standing outside by a door. She gave us a look, did a small bow and then took a step forward.

"Greetings. I believe we have already met, 2nd Lieutenant." She said, staring at me.

"Yes, we did. Good evening, 1st Lieutenant Tsukuyomi." I salute her and even if she returns it I can tell she's somehow upset, her lips moved for a speck of a second there, like when I didn't understand her lessons back at the dojo.

Considering how he was moving in that dream, and what she said about sword fights on my dream on Komoro, it does look like she was also his teacher, and in the Unending Waterfall style too. Another difference to the list.

"I suppose you were already told of why you have been brought here?" She said, tapping her glasses.

"Yes, I have been informed." She still remains staring at me. I mean… I still can't recall all that happened when she hit him, so I don't know why she stayed with him. She… might not like me much.

"Well, let's not waste time. 2nd Lt. Shirogane, please behave as you should. The reputation of the base lies in your shoulders." Sensei playing her role as the XO is never not going to be scary, even if I'm used to it.

"Yes, I understand." I give a nod and place my hand on the knob, taking a single second of pause to inhale and twist the unexpectedly heavy piece of metal.

I take some steps into the room and close the door softly. Looking inside, I saw her sitting on a chair behind a desk in the middle of the room, eyes closed with her hands lying together on her lap. I remained staring at her for a second, pondering whether this was a good idea or not, but then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Salutations, 2nd Lieutenant."

"…Good evening, Your Highness." I give a bow to her and remain like that, I don't know how formal he was with her so let's play it safe. I can't let her know I know they kissed or about their childhood… or she might start asking questions I am not ready to answer.

I need to stay here and without making her suspicious of my identity, but without letting her know I do know some of the serious stuff I saw, or she might want to… to what? To silence me? To take me with her by force?

"At ease, Shirogane." The silky voice reassured me. I returned myself up and stood in attention. "Please, take a seat. Do not be so tense, I merely wish to have a talk with you." She said, tilting her head ever so slightly to a side, letting her hair move a bit.

I move towards a chair that was set in front of her, sitting down slowly. She was wearing that same formal dress in purple and red of the Royal Guard with that sun-like crown on top of her purple hair done in her usual ponytail, she looks so much more imposing and regal than how she was during the coup like this.

"Well then," She said, smiling again. "how are you tonight? I heard you put yourself in quite the dangerous situation today." She slightly narrowed her eyes and her tone took a certain scolding tone.

"I am feeling well, Your Highness. Thanks for sparing some worry for me." I did my best to not be my usual self, that made her smile vanish, now feeling forced and tense.

"I see. That is good to hear." She closed her eyes and picked up some folders that were on the desk. "Well, I called for you here to clear this misunderstandings regarding your citizenship. Am I right to assume you desire to regain your Japanese citizenship, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Good, in that case, I will need to inquire about some personal matters of yours. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course."

"Well then, allow me to ask you some questions."

She then asked me if I remembered my parent's names and where was I living. Piecing parts of the dreams together, I told her what I recalled and she hummed as I talked.

"I see. This documents I have in my possession detail your life here until you were ten years old. For some reason, our databases have lost what came after that, after the digitalization of some years ago. Please, do take a look at them." She hands me a folder, and as I grasped it she let her hand touch mine for a second.

I ignored her gaze and dove into the data. Seeing Dad's and Mom's faces like this… I didn't knew how blessed I was. Please, be alright over there. Looks like I'm not remembering anything and I am fine. Sure, I'm anxious as hell but I feel no stings or anything weird like when I saw those visions. The memories of those dreams are… becoming clearer, somehow.

"So that's how Mom died…" If only they had moved a few months earlier…

"Do you remember anything?" She asked, leaning forward a bit and with eyes that pressured me like a coming avalanche.

"Some parts are becoming clearer, but nothing new Your Highness."

"I see."

"Do you know what happened to me after my parents died? Who did I live with?" I stare at her and she doesn't avert her gaze. She remains staring at me for a second before shaking her head.

"I am sorry to tell you I do not know. We could not find anything about your life past this point."

"I see. Well, did 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi tell you of what I asked her?"

"Hm? What you… Oh, you mean the squadron's name?" I nod. "Sadly, it seems there are no matches in the databases. It might have been a provisional name, perhaps. There was never a squadron going by the name of Swordbreakers in the IJA or the Royal Guard."

She's covering herself. Of course, she can't openly say what it was about to someone who might stay in the UN. It's dangerous for her.

…And for me.

"And what of the name? Was there ever-"

"I believe it was your Father's rank. He was the 1st Lt. Shirogane you must have remembered." She said as firm as ice, sending me recoiling back as if I had gazed at the sun. She's more… overwhelming than Meiya.

"Well, if I may…" She again smiled with that serene aura of hers. I… can't see her ordering that madness, but people do have an underside sometimes. "Will a punishment befall me for having a Minaru Kamui on me illegally when I returned to the Empire?"

Her complexion turned solemn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she opened her eyes, she narrowed them at me and spoke with a severity I wasn't expecting to hear.

"Could you tell me how you obtained such a treasure? Who gave it to you? I believe you said someone at your old base bestowed the blade onto you, but no such person could have existed. I have a well kept record of who have this swords on them, and none of them were outside of the Empire during this years."

"Um… Was the blade a fake one then, Your Highness?"

"Answer the question, 2nd Lieutenant." She said, staring at me as firmly as Meiya does sometimes.

…The image of Maya-san giving me the blade comes back. My last talk with Meiya comes back. Her smiling face, how she sulked when I called Maya-san by her name… If I lie, she'll see through it. If I'm honest… Could she…

"There was someone… who was like a teacher for me."

"Like a teacher?"

"Yes, you see, when I was… facing a hard time someone came to talk with me. I needed to get my mind off things, so I asked that person to train me to learn how to use a sword."

"And who was that person? Your Instructor back in Yukon?"

"No, she… she doesn't belong to the military." In that world, at the least.

"She?" Yuuhi narrowed her eyes even more, blue embers flaring to life. "Is there any reason you cannot tell me that person's name? Are you under military secret perhaps?"

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just… Sigh…" I entwine my fingers together, leaning back into my chair and looking upwards. "She was someone really important to me. And… If giving you her name might place her in danger, then I won't speak up. I brought the Minaru Kamui here and she wasn't planning on ever using it for what it means here. If a punishment must be executed, then I shall bear it."

"That is not for you to decide, 2nd Lieutenant." She said, arching her brows now. "There is no reason for you to shoulder the burden of another's ill intent. Now, tell me who gave you the blade."

"…Someone who isn't in this world." I say, looking down and hoping she'll desist.

Man… Now I'm sad all over again. Even if she is similar, I'll never see my Maya-sensei again. Even if I go back to my world, our relationship will be different. Even if that would be for the better…

"Is has that person passed away? Then, why do you not-"

"Please, Your Highness!" I bow at her, raising my voice a bit. "If someone has to pay for this crime, let me be the one to shoulder the burden."

I remain bowing, enduring the silence.

"Sigh… Very well, I suppose I can grant you that wish." I slowly look up, she was still displeased but had put out the fire in her eyes. "Allow me to tell you my worry was not because the blade was fake. All the contrary, it was a real Minaru Kamui what you possessed."

…Wait a sec… If she had a record of the people and the blades never left… but the one I had was a 'real' one despite it coming from my world…

Does it mean that Takeru Shirogane was given a Minaru Kamui here? Like in my world?

"Shirogane?"

"Huh? Sorry, Your Highness. I was just lost in thought. So I suppose the punishment will be even worse than I thought, since the blade was an original?"

"…Well, that depends on your intentions. Did you ever intend to use the Minaru Kamui for it's royal purpose?"

"Of course not, Your Highness. I was merely using it to train in my room sometimes, I did not know of it's connection to the royalty. Once 2nd Lt. Mitsurugi told me of it, I decided to hand it over, to prevent any misunderstandings from occurring. That is why I told 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi of it when we met after I returned from the CCSE." I tried to remain calm and be as respectful as I could, but I can't endure her displeased face.

She remains staring at me, eyes ever so slightly narrowed. She might be more sweet, but that demeanor only makes her scarier when she's being this serious.

"I see." She finally says after moments of quietness. "If you had no ill intent and nobody else knows of the blade, I see no reason to punish you for this. You have already returned it to me, and that is what matters most."

Sigh… One bullet dodged.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness." I say, again bowing to her.

"Please, be at ease." I look up and see her brows slowly coming together, her eyes littered with petals obscuring the light in them as she gazes at me. "Now then, I also brought the papers to finally arrange the new data in your profile. Once you sign this, I'll make sure the databases are updated and you'll regain your citizenship." She hands me another folder, with some bureaucratic papers in it.

When I left the Empire, why I left, where I was, and all the stuff Sensei came up with. I suppose that the lie becomes the truth from now on.

…Wait, if I do this, will I be more strongly linked to this world, right? Could it be…

Is it because of my interactions here? Since I'm slowly becoming more and more 'involved' in this world, maybe this world is trying to make me a part of it. And that's why I keep seeing his memories? Hmm… Sensei did say that the more 'strongly' you feel about something the more intense the leak becomes, and I am being very focused on this world's affairs as of late. Hmm…

"Shirogane? Is there a problem?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at the papers for quite some time. Do you… not wish to sign them?" Yuuhi said, now barely managing to suppress the petals. "Perhaps, are you going to accept the proposition of the American representative?" And again, fire comes out of her eyes.

"No, not at all. I was just lost in thought again, I do that a lot. Forgive me for making you uncomfortable. It feels like it was so long ago that I arrived here with nothing but my name, and now…"

"Do you not wish to reclaim your citizenship?" She isn't letting that go unanswered. She is Meiya's twin, after all.

"I do, and I am thankful for this. I just… am processing it, I guess." I look back to the papers to release myself from her inquisitive stare.

I carefully read them to make sure everything is just like what Sensei made, that I already memorized, and after that I sign where it's needed. Handing her the folder, she receives it with a smile.

"It is good this problem has been solved. Now then, Shirogane, might I borrow you for just a while longer? There are some questions I was wanting to ask of you."

"I don't really have a problem… What did you need of me?" She smiles faintly, and once she ordered the folders again, she tapped the tip of her fingers together, letting her hands rest on the desk as she directed her gaze at me.

"2nd Lieutenant Shirogane, might I ask why have you been so involved in this base's projects when you were but a Cadet?" She took a serious tone, sharpening her eyes at me, trying to dig deep into my soul.

"…I was always interested in doing inventions and research, so the XO thought it would be interesting to see whether I had potential, and that's why she allowed me to voice my opinion and complains, which ended up being the base of the XM3."

"And what of the programs for those simulators? The Vice Commander said nothing of you, but your name was credited in their documentation as part of the team that created them."

"Again, I only gave them vague ideas and some help with the design of some of the stages. Nothing more, Your Highness."

And then, silence.

"…Well then, can we talk of the mock battle you had against the Royal Guard?" Yuuhi leaned forward, small fireballs in her eyes.

…What does she want to talk about? Does she suspect me of something? Not like I can say no to her right now.

"I suppose… What did you wish to know, Your Highness?" She caressed her fringe for a moment, then looked at me again as I was trying to calm the earthquake in my hands, hiding them under the desk as I coiled them into fists.

"I heard you were rather aggressive towards the three members of the Guard you faced that day, so let me clarify that the Royal Guard has no animosity towards you. Your Father was one of us so we have no reason to harm his child."

She said, in a matter of fact way as she remained staring at me, unblinking. Without pause, she continued in her serious monologue.

"They were merely doing their work, please forgive their words and actions towards you. Since your data was wiped, they believed you were a spy. I think you should know by now how vital this base is for both the UN and the Empire, so they were hard pressed to fulfill their duty to this nation. The only reason you were treated so harshly was because of this regretful turn of events. As the current Shogun, please accept my apologies for all that has transpired since your return to the Empire, and I hope you can one day see this nation as your home and the rest of us as your fellows again." She then directed a gaze, looking at me in the eye.

"No, Your Highness, it's alright, really. You don't have to apologize to me, I understand."

"Well, allow me to ask you something else. What do you know of your life before leaving the Empire? Were you told of how you left? Was there any data you would like to add to the databases?" She kept staring, unwavering like a mountain.

"I was told I was found unconscious and gravely harmed and that the Empire refused to treat me, so the UN personnel that found me took it upon themselves to provide me with medical treatment. And since I couldn't find anyone related to me, I decided to stay where I woke up. I don't really have anything to add to what I read on the papers you gave me. As for the first question…"

I look down as I bring my hands together, remembering parts of my dreams, making me shiver and want to puke again.

"Is something the matter, Shirogane?" She asked, a taint spreading on her silk.

"No, I just… Part of me feels like… I am better off forgetting my past." I could see her squinting her eyes a bit. "I feel like I might not have been a good person before. But, well, I… suppose there are some things I do wish to remember. But that is my problem, since no records were left you shouldn't worry about it Your Highness. Thank you for your time and the kindness you have showed me." I again give her a bow.

"There is no need for you to thank me, I only did what is expected of me as your ruler." She said, closing her eyes. Slowly opening them again, now filled with those petals to the brim, she continued while she looked elsewhere. "There is, however, a small bit of data that… might aid in the recovery of your memory. Would you like to know of it?" She then gazed into my eyes, those purple orbs of her cutting right into me.

…What is she going to tell me? That I was a… murderer? Is she going to threaten me with that to take me back with her? Or will she tell me we're family? I can't read her, unlike Meiya she's keeping her cool very well, only letting small reactions show up on her body. And I don't know her well enough to say for sure what those mean. Let's roll that dice, she would be very upset if I refused her.

"If it isn't a secret, would you please tell me what you can, Your Highness?" She smiled, as if the pressure of gravity eased up on her shoulders.

"Well then… As you should have read in the papers, your Father, Kageyuki Shirogane, was a member of the Royal Guard." She took a moment to gauge my reaction and then continued. "He was a servant of my House during his duties. And, after checking the databases, my subordinates found something."

She stops and again remains staring at me for a second, the petals brushed away as that gentle light tried to return to her eyes. Despite that, the one in front of me still wasn't Yuuhi, I am still talking with the Shogun.

"Kageyuki Shirogane was a member of a squadron working under the express orders of my late Father, the Head that came before me. It seems you once moved closer to Osaka before moving to the Hiiragi District. Do you remember anything of your life during those days? Of how your Father being a member of the Royal Guard changed your family's life?"

"…Aside from the day he first came in the black dress, I don't really remember anything else clearly, it's mostly just bits and pieces."

"Then, do you remember who took care of you after your Mother passed away?"

"Who took care of me?" I see… So she's going for that angle of attack.

"Yes, someone had to look after you while your Father was working on the Royal Guard. Do you know who was hired to take care of you at the time? Going by the data of your Father's salaries he was sending money to you, but since you were but a child at the time, somebody had to be living with you. If you could remember that, maybe you could try to search for that person and that would allow you to recover your connection with your life here."

"…I think I told 1st Tsukuyomi that-"

"We checked the databases." She cut me in half faster than Meiya did during my first loop. "Haruna Kagami never took care of you, nor she was hired to look after you."

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but such an arrangement must have left some papers behind, right? I mean, there has to be some sort of leftover data somewhere. Is there nothing about this matter on the databases?"

"…No, there isn't. You do not remember who was with you at the time?" Frozen silk, still vortex of air slashing my ears.

"I don't, sadly. Do you have any idea why the databases lost my data? It seems that, despite the digitalization, only my data was wiped from the servers. My parents still were in there, but they had no data of ever having a son, or of marrying each other. Now there's this matter of whoever took care of me being gone… Your Highness, do you think somebody wanted me gone from the Empire? Was I… a traitor?" You're not the only one who can put pressure on the board, Yuuhi. Let me see what your answer is.

It feels as if the color got colder in here. Her silky features slowly became corrupted, turning gray and hoarse. Her smile again felt as forced as my manners, and her brows slowly drew an arc as she slowly inhaled through her nose.

"I do not know." She replies, dulling her eyes with the petals. "I suppose you were but a commoner, but even our old databases lost your data. It is most shameful to see this happened under my rule, and I can do nothing short of apologizing for all the hardships this must have brought you."

"No, please, don't apologize. But, well, do you think I-"

"You were not a traitor, Shirogane." She again cut me off, sending the blue pyres of flame at me. "Please remember that you were found harmed on a battlefield, you were not exiled."

"But I might have committed a serious crime while I was here. Why did the Empire refuse to treat me when I was found then?" I won't ease up. I need to at least get a clear sign, I need to break through Yuuhi's facade without showing her my hand.

Whether I continue to see this memories or not… I need to know what I'm getting into. And you, purple beauty, are the only one who can bring light into this matters. So, why don't you start honoring your name, Yuuhi?

"While I do not know why you weren't given the treatment you deserved as a fellow Japanese, if you were a criminal, much more data would be missing. No one can tamper the databases without me noticing it."

"And yet, my data is gone."

"That was only an oversight, I do not think a person deleted your data with ill intent, 2nd Lieutenant. Please rest assured, you were not a traitor." She said it rising her voice a bit this time. She's upset, so this must be a sensitive matter. "The only way for someone to do that would have been to hack the databases, and as your Shogun, I assure you our defenses are not so frail. However, may I ask why you fear to be a traitor? Perhaps… Are some memories troubling you? If you'd like, I could lend you my ear, as an apology of sorts for letting your data be deleted under my rule." She said, smiling again.

…She isn't even letting me see a crack. In a way, this reminds me of my talk with my world's Meiya after all that mess. At first she was like this, not letting emotion show up on her complexion until I told her of what happened at the salon. But, can I… No, should I even mention anything to Yuuhi? I mean, she could take it the wrong way… And I can't let her know I saw those memories. If she knew I know of that, she might want to silence me.

"Shirogane? What is troubling you?"

"No… It's nothing, Your Highness."

"Do not lie. I can clearly see how afflicted you are. There is no reason to hold back, if you so wish I can listen to your worries. These two years you were away must have been very hard for you, I'm sure." She said, a speck of ice melted away and showed a crack in her eyes.

She's as conflicted as me right now. It's as if both of us were walking on a floor littered with spikes, trying to get on top of the other. If she spent two years away from the one she loved, while having to face all that happened with the fallout of Lucifer with the G-Bombs…

Wait… Two years? That's… just like my Meiya. Just like back in my world. Yuuhi and 'Takeru'… were away from each other for two years before meeting again. Nah, must be just a coincidence.

"Well… It might sound weird, but I have been having some very vivid nightmares. I don't really remember what I dream about, but it makes me feel really bad. Forgive the expression, but it makes me want to puke my insides out. It's… a hollow, crushing feeling that envelops me."

Yuuhi's eyelids descend like a leaf after a gust, nodding to my words. I wonder what she thinks of this...Well, there isn't much I can do now. I just gotta wrap this talk up and be on my way.

"Shirogane, might I ask you something?" She got all serious now.

"Of course Your Highness, what is it?"

"Have you ever felt as if… as if you had cold hands all over you?"

…Wait, what?

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Did I stutter? I asked you if you ever felt as if cold hands were all over you. Have you ever felt a sensation like that?" Yuuhi repeated the words, sending me into a downwards spiral of confusion.

Why is she asking me that? How… How…

"How do you know that?" I dropped the manners and it showed in her widening eyes.

"Ahem… I didn't knew of it, I was-"

"Why did you ask me that question, Your Highness?" I lean forward and furrow my brows at her.

What is this shit? Why is she asking me that? The cold hands… How could she know of them?

"You see, someone… close to me once described his pain in such a way." She sharpened her eyes and returned to a frozen silk tone, making me return to my posture on my seat. "Going by your reaction, I think you have experienced something similar at the very least."

How could she… Calm down… Remember, me and him are somewhat similar. He might have used a similar term to describe his pain.

No, wait… The way she said it… someone close to her… and she specifically mentioned it regarding my nightmares… Did this world's Takeru feel something similar to that?

…Just like me back in my world?

Chill Takeru… It's… just a similar way of speech… Calm down, you can't screw up in front of Yuuhi.

"Yes… I have felt like something of the sort at times."

"I see. I believe you are subject to very high stress levels. Maybe it's because of your involvement in so many projects alongside this punishment you were forced to take? That reminds me… Why were you punished in the first place?"

"…I am forbidden of speaking of the matter."

She held my gaze for a moment, sending ants to walk on my back.

"…Well, it is over and that's what matters. So, this nightmares… Have you remembered anything through them?"

…

"No, it's all just blurry."

"I see… Well, I suppose little can be done." She let some air out, her mood dropping like a piece of a glacier breaking off. Her name might be shining but she's completely clouded over now. "I advise you to rest well, and to not partake in so many projects from now on. Please do take care of your health." She sounds like my Mom now.

"Your Highness, may I ask you another question?"

"Well, I suppose I could indulge you one last time. What it is?"

Alright… All or nothing, one or twenty. Let's fire that bullet. At the very least, I need to clear something up.

"…There are no records of my life after I was ten, right?"

"Yes, that is the case." She said, caressing her fringe once more.

"And I was not a criminal or a traitor?"

"No, you weren't."

"Are there no records on the ownership of my house? It wasn't sold, rented?"

"…No, your house… It remained under your Father's name through the years."

"And I'm registered as Takeru Shirogane in the databases, right?"

"Yes, your leftover data says as much. Where are you going with this questions?" She squinted her eyes, leaning forward.

"Your Highness, don't you notice something odd in this facts?"

"Something odd? I do not see what you speak of."

"I was ten years old when my Dad died. I should have been sent to an orphanage, since whoever was taking care of me at the time might not have met the requirements needed to adopt a children." That was what both Maya-san and Uncle Koetsu said in that dream I saw. "In that case, the question goes to whether or not I was adopted, right?" She nods, silently looking at me with the petals scattering away. "If someone had adopted me, my surname would have changed. But it didn't, so that must mean nobody wanted me."

Her lips shook ever so slightly. I knew I would see something if I went down this way.

"So, since I remained alone and unwanted, I should have stayed in the orphanage. That's why my data still says Takeru Shirogane."

"…And what does this mean for you? How can you be so sure you weren't adopted but were allowed to keep your surname?" Oh, she's angry. They're small and well concealed, but she's giving some signs similar to Meiya's. That trembling in her lips, her furrowed brows, how she's looking straight at me without resting her gaze elsewhere.

"It's simple, when you think about it. If the data being erased was nothing but a mistake, why did the profiles of my parents were also tampered with? Why is there no data of where I studied at? Or about whoever took care of me? Don't you think this is odd? If only my profile lacked data, it would be one thing. But this… it feels as if someone searched for any trace of 'Takeru Shirogane' and erased it completely."

"Shirogane, no one could have done that. I was the Shogun when this mistake happened, to make such a claim… means you are accusing me." She squinted her eyes, the fire now roaring alive in them.

"But you did no such thing, isn't that right Your Highness?" I got her off guard with the tone and the small smile, she ever so slightly flinched.

"Of course, I did no such thing. Where are you going with this questions, Shirogane?"

"Where am I going, indeed." I inhale deeply, and then face her gaze head on. "Your Highness, if nobody adopted me, I would have been recruited into the IJA during the mass recruitment during the '98, being an orphan that was left with no choice but to keep living in the orphanage until I became an adult. I would have been one of the first to be forced to enlist, and if that was the case, there would have been records of my service in the IJA. Military records cannot be so easily hacked, and there would have been papers and documents left of my enlistment. But there are none."

"…And what do you think of this? How are you so sure you were not adopted?"

"Well… My name was displayed some days ago on TV, after my deployment during the fight to defend Komoro Base. No one contacted the base to ask for me, so I suppose no family was looking for me." And that means… Uncle Koetsu is dead in this world.

"…Someone might have sent a letter, perhaps?" She proposed in a smaller tone, not meeting my gaze.

"Considering the time that has passed and the amount of letters that are sent here, I don't think anyone sent any. So, that means I wasn't adopted and that I have no family here."

"…So, could you get to the point please?" For her to be this cold…

"Alright, I'll get to the point. I think someone is after my life."

"Eh? Why do you think so?" And now she's glaring at me like Meiya did when we argued after Niigata. Anger, but also there was a slight, almost imperceptible quiver in her voice.

"I don't think this was a coincidence. For so much information to be missing, from so many different sources… So, I know this might be a secret and you might be withholding the intel until I recover my memories, but I must know. Your Highness…"

I look at her, she faces me with her stone cold look. Again, she's tensely holding her facade together. Her expression doesn't seem natural, she's doing a perfect poker face. Which doesn't suit her usual demeanor at all.

"…I only ask you to say either yes or no, you don't have to give me any hard data. Will you answer me honestly?"

"I will. What it is you wish to know, Shirogane?"

"Was I… Was I involved in the incident of Mogami Base?"

The base were that madness occurred, could it had been Mogami? I just had learned of Mogami and it's relation with that facility in Hokkaido, where some 'illegal' stuff was going down. Going by how old he seemed… The date might match. And if that's the case… The people involved in that must have a grudge to settle with 'Shirogane'. Considering how he and Fukuha laughed at the prospect of them becoming traitors… And going by that memory I saw during the mock battle and all those times I got into the machine…

I need to see her reaction. Is she in on that stuff? Is she against it? What does she think of it?

Yuuhi's eyes remained calm and composed. And then, she gave me the most fake smile I ever saw in any of all of my lives.

"No, you weren't. I myself dealt with that incident and you were not present at the base." A monotone, still tone. I feel no emotion from her. I can't glean anything from her reaction.

"How can you be so sure? Did you see every single soldier in the place?"

"Yes, I checked the data of all personnel stationed in Mogami at the time. By the way, why do you think you were there? Did you see something in a nightmare? Or did someone insinuate such a thing to you?" And now I'm on the end of her assault. If she goes against Sensei for this…

"No, nobody said anything to me. I… I have a recurring nightmare, one might say. It… hurts, a lot. So, well, I thought that maybe… I saw something I shouldn't have and I got… well, erased."

"I see. Well, rest easy, for you were not in that place when the incident happened. Also, you shouldn't speak of this to anyone, it's a very sensible matter. Was that all you wished to ask of me?" She tilted her head to a side, still sounding fake as dinner made by Meiya.

…She's lying. I want answers. I need to know. I have to know. But if I probe too much…

"If I may, might I ask one last doubt?"

"Fine, I'll grant you one last question." She said, standing up.

"Your Highness, regardless of whether I was adopted or not, did you find any data about my relationships while I was here?"

"…Relationships?" Her eyes wandered to mine like a magnet to a metal.

"Yes. Did my Dad had any friends that visited me? Haruna Kagami couldn't have been the only acquaintance my Dad had. I dunno, maybe…"

"Do you think you had such people in your life?" She said, giving her back to me, taking some steps towards the door.

"Well, it was just a question."

"…Well, we found no data regarding that. Perhaps your Father's acquaintances couldn't get close at the time. In any case, it is good to have had this talk with you. I wish you the best in your endeavors in the Gleipnir Squadron."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness. Thanks for taking so much of your time to speak with me." I stand up and bow to her. Well… I don't know if this went well or not…

"If I may, might I ask you a question now?" Yuuhi asked, taking a few steps towards me.

"Of course."

"How do you see the Empire?" She faced me, her purple blades sharpened and aimed at me without flinching.

"…I think some of you are too prejudicial for your own good. But I also see how hard this situation is on everybody's shoulders. I think that some people should try to see beyond which uniform one is wearing before jumping to conclusions, and I honestly don't have the best image of the Royal Guard. But I think things can change if the UN can prove to the people that most foreigners aren't like the Americans that dropped the G-Bombs during Lucifer."

"I see." A small smile appeared. This time it was genuine. "So, am I right to assume you desire to aid the UN to mend it's relationship with us?"

"Yes, I would like to do that. If we could lift the burdens that have been shifted into the people's shoulders, I'm sure the social mood will quickly improve, for both the UN's and the Empire's favor. Ah! That's right!"

"What? What is it?" I seem to have startled her a bit, raising my voice like that.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Your Highness."

"A favor?" I tell her of the old lady and her plight. "…So, you wish to allow this old lady to return to her home if, somehow, the Sadogashima Hive is dealt with?"

"Yes."

"And why do you think that will happen?"

"I mean… With all these inventions we're making here, it's hard to not be hopeful." I say, scratching my head.

"That is true. Well… I suppose I could grant your favor. It is good to see you wish to protect the people of this nation, despite how you were treated." She again smiles sweetly. Ugh… No, keep the memory of their kiss away. Don't lose it.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness." I again try to bow at her, but she extended a hand, signaling me to remain at ease.

"There's no need to thank me, I also do not wish to keep pushing my people regardless of the odds we face. Well, in exchange for this favor, would you be willing to answer a personal question?" She said, taking some steps towards me.

"I mean… I suppose?" She smiled at my answer.

"Then Shirogane, you said you do not recall having a family after your Father's death, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's the case."

"So, regarding your relationships… Do you remember if you had a significant other?"

…

So… going by her tone and those eyes… what you're implying here… is that the kiss… and those tender words I couldn't hear that well… were his…

**Oh. My. God. Why.**

If you are to him what Meiya was to me… And with Sumika gone from his life…

…

Only large amounts of the first letter of the alphabet could describe my current mental state.

"Shirogane? What is your answer?" Yuuhi took one step, looking at me with downcast brows.

"I… I don't think I had anyone?"

"Was that a question or an answer?" She narrowed her eyes at me, filling her words with ice.

"I mean… I don't think I made a promise with anyone."

"…I said nothing about a promise, however." She said, staring at me with those unflinching purple orbs of hers.

…Wait, did I just… Shit.

"Well… Ahem, having a significant other would imply making a vow of love, right? I don't recall making a promise with that weight."

"But you could have had a lover without officially making a vow, could you not? You were still a minor when you left, you couldn't have gotten married even if you so desired until you turned eighteen. Considering you replied with the word 'promise' and going by your reaction…" She took another step closer. "Do you think you might have had someone special in your heart?"

"I see… Well, I don't really remember that."

"Hmm… Why would you be looking away? It is nothing to be ashamed of." She giggled at my reaction when I faced her again, like on that memory when she handed him the alarm clock. "But, unlike with my other questions, you didn't outright negate it. You doubted."

"Well, it is a bit embarrassing to be asked such a thing by you of all people, Your Highness. But, even so, I don't think I-"

"If I might be so bold, I think you did have a lover." She said, fierce and firm as a lioness.

"Why do you think so? Is there any data about it?"

"On the databases? No, but I can see it in your eyes now."

"What do you mean? I don't-"

"Where there was fire, ashes remain. I can see that… you did have someone you held dear, since you doubted and took a moment to answer. The word 'promise' left your lips without me speaking of it, that is proof enough." Yuuhi said, pleased like a kitty resting under the sun.

She does look really… No! She's the Shogun! I didn't kiss her! He did! Those lips might have tasted nice, but I didn't do it! I close my eyes and inhale slowly, banishing the memory and tensing my lips to prevent me from start licking them over again.

"Well, I can't really negate that. So… Why did you ask me this, Your Highness?"

"Because it means someone out there is waiting for you. So, please don't let those nightmares keep you away from those who might be thinking about you. These two years… might have been very hard for them. If you ever recall anything, feel free to contact 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi. I do not wish to let this mistake go unfixed for so long. And I saw today you are a most brave fellow, it would be a shame if you couldn't recover the happiness you once had because of this regretful turn of events."

"…I can't thank you enough, Your Highness." I can't look at her eyes, it's hard to not start licking my lips as I remember the memory. Why now?! I had this under control until she asked me that question… No, don't look at those eyes. She isn't Meiya, this aren't my feelings…

"I need no thanks. Well then, I wish you the best in your endeavors Shirogane. I hope you can one day remember the promise you made. May the wind give you it's blessings." Yuuhi smiled at me, her eyes reflecting a lukewarm, but clear, joy similar to the one my world's Meiya had after our last meeting in her eyes.

Sigh… Cam down, Takeru. Keep it down.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness. I will do my best to turn the tide of this war alongside my squadmates, so please do remember the favor when the time comes." I salute her, smiling. She nods, lowering her eyelids.

"If I ever get to grant this favor, you would have done me an even greater one. So, please make sure to survive until that day. So that you can once more talk with that old lady, to show her your words were sincere." She said, this time no longer as Yuuhi but as the Shogun.

"Yes, that is my intention as well. The old lady lost his grandchildren to the G-Bombs, so I'm sure she isn't the only one who will be able to go back home if we triumph. Hopefully that day comes soon."

"Yes, that is true." She sighs for the first time, letting her gaze drift away. "Ever since that August 5th our lives have not been the same. It would be good if we could finally move on from that. Isn't that… Shirogane?"

"…August… fifth?" I felt a thousand raindrops fall on me as I remembered what happened that day back in my world. Why that day?

"Shirogane? Whatever is the matter?"

"No, I just… Why August 5th, Your Highness?"

"Huh? Why? It was the day Operation Lucifer happened. Oh! Do you…" Yuuhi remained with her mouth agape, a hand trying to cover it somehow. She trembled slightly, a deep trench surfacing in her eyes.

Did Lucifer… happen on that day? And the Hive was taken out by the G-Bombs deployed… But then that means… He died on the same day I recovered my memories?

Well, not the same day, since it's four years in the past compared to my world, but for it to be exactly the same date… It has to be a coincidence. Yeah… It has to be.

I gulp but I can see how my sight is starting to tremble as the static noise returns to my ears.

"Shirogane? What is the matter?"

No… Wait one second…

The day he died was the day… the conduit would have formed in this world. When the G-Bombs dropped, the exploding energy caused a reaction with the Reactor, that Sumika was connected to. Her strong desire to see me again allowed her to somehow 'see' in between the rift between space-time that was formed when the G-Bombs dropped and that created the original conductor, the link between our worlds, which eventually made 'me' appear.

That's what Kasumi said. In exchange for a large amount of G-Elements, my body and mind were slowly brought into this world. I became a physical manifestation of the pipeline uniting both worlds.

…So he died on that day, in that specific place. He died where I was 'born' into this world.

Is that merely a coincidence?

In a way… One could say my 'old' self died when I recalled these memories of my loops. There was one Takeru that entered the arcade machine and another entirely different being came out of it. If I had never seen the BETA I might have never recovered my memories or physical state, so in a way, the 'Original' Takeru completely fused with the data of the 'Alternative' Takeru at that point, and since my body was the same since I didn't die at the end of the loop I remembered everything and returned to be how I was back then, with the changes that had happened in those two years. And this world's Takeru died when… the conductor began to flow into this world. His existence was… at the place where the conduit formed.

So… Wait… What if he… was still alive?

What if I absorbed him as I absorbed my past memories? Even if he wasn't alive, his remains were there, right were the link was formed. On the same date? That cannot be a coincidence. I mean… How could this…

"…Sigh… Yeah, it can't be."

"Shirogane, what is…"

"Oh, sorry. I just got lost in thought again." I bow to Yuuhi, who now didn't seem like she wanted to leave now.

"Did you… remember anything?"

"No, it was just… It has to be a coincidence."

"What is? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, it's just a problem of mine. Do not-"

"Shirogane, what has to be a coincidence?" She took a step closer, furrowing her brows and letting my eyes meet hers.

Shit, I just had to! I thought I no longer had problems when I space out. What do I…

"It's just… I was told I was found on that day. But it has to be a coincidence, I don't think I fought on Lucifer." I say, taking a few steps back and looking away.

"Well… Yes, that is true. You… didn't fight in Lucifer."

"Sorry to have worried you again, I just…"

"No, it is alright." She smiled again. "Now then, could I possibly ask one last favor of you?" She then took something from her dress' pocket.

The little doll.

"Um… What is this, Your Highness?" Gotta play my part here and act as if I don't know.

"I am sure you must have noticed how… similar 2nd Lt. Mitsurugi is to me." She looked away, sounding creaking and teared like flower that lost it's petals to the wind.

"Yes, she told me she had a Minaru Kamui and that she was very afflicted due to how similar you look, since sometimes she feels that what she has is not because of her own merits. She is very proud of being your servant, though." I'm sure Yuuhi wants to hear something from her, so let's indulge her a bit.

"I see. Would you be so kind as to give her this? It's… a present from me to her, but I cannot show deference towards her openly, so-"

"I understand, Your Highness. I shall give it to Meiya."

"…So you refer to her by her name? She must trust in you much to allow you to do so." I don't like that smile. It's just like how Meiya looked when she took me to the mountain.

"Well, we didn't get along that well at first, but I value her a lot. She's one of the few I consider a fellow here."

"That is good to hear." And now her smile flourished. "Please do get along with her. She's been alone ever since her grandfather died, and she never had many people close to her."

"…Grandfather?" Raiden-san is dead in this world?

"…Oh, did she not tell you? Well, I suppose… I should not tell you either. That is for Mitsurugi to decide." Yuuhi said, caressing her fringe.

Grandfather. Dead.

Two years.

No… It… has to be… a coincidence?

"Your Highness… Can you allow me to pry, just this once?" I know, it's stupid. I know, I shouldn't. But I gotta know.

"Hmm? Well… I will withhold an answer if I deem your question inappropriate. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Now then… I might be wrong since I… overheard this just once. But, well, did… Was Meiya's Grandfather poisoned?"

Yuuhi opened her eyes wide. Neither said a word for a moment. She then became the Shogun once more and rising her chin, she spoke in a commanding, regal tone.

"Who spoke of such matters?"

"…Is it true then?" Please tell me it isn't…

"…Answer my question, Shirogane."

She didn't negate it. Raiden-san… was poisoned. Like in… my world…

"No, I just… overheard some people talking about it once, I don't remember who was it."

"I see. And? Why did you feel the need to-" Yuuhi kept talking, but I was no longer listening.

Color drained from my view as Sensei's words come back to me. I felt as if I had just taken a dive in the sea, as if I were looking into a kaleidoscope full of shifting images of exploding shapes and contracting depth.

…The highway.

I can tell my mouth is hanging wide open. I can feel my legs shaking, I put a hand on the desk to not fall to the floor. I feel an earthquake inside me. The scattered pieces… the list of differences… They… weren't a coincidence?!

"Shirogane?! Are you alright? Are you feeling dizzy?" I had not the strength to answer Yuuhi's question.

I sat down, holding my head as everything came back with the fierceness of a tsunami. All the little details I was ignoring, all the stuff I thought was weird, for some reason, comes rushing out of the back of my head and into my mind's eye. I feel as if I had the headband on again, just that my whole body is on vibrator mode, shaking as if I had entered my house after being under the cold rain.

He promised to share his birthday with the one who was the 'heir' of the family. Like in my world.  
It's been two years since 'we' saw each other. Like in my world.  
We made a promise to get married. Like in my world.  
He was learning the Unending Waterfall style. Like I did in my world.  
Maya-san seemed to be his teacher. Like in my world.  
He was given a Minaru Kamui. Like in my world.  
Raiden-san was poisoned. Like in my world.  
Tama has an archery dojo. Like in my world.  
Kei's and Chizuru's Mom's have shaped their lives. Like in my world.  
Tsukuyomi-san seemed to have a thing for young boys. Like in my world.  
Kei's Mom was a nurse that suffered an unjust fate. Like in my world.

But this is… This can't be…

"Shirogane, can you hear me?" Yuuhi said, standing near me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your Highness… Can I ask you something?" I look at her, and she seemed startled at my gaze.

"What is it? Are you alright? Your complexion got pale all of a sudden…" Yuuhi, not the Shogun, had gotten closer again, the purple thunders vanished to leave nothing but a clearing of warm light in her eyes and voice.

"You said… the Minaru Kamui I had wasn't a fake one, didn't you?" She grimaced as she took a step back, letting some air out.

"Yes, that I said. Why are you-"

"But you also said before that no one outside of the Empire had a Minaru Kamui, that you kept a record of the people that possessed such blades."

"Yes, that is also true. But I don't-"

"So… The only way for me to have gotten a 'real' Minaru Kamui… was for it to have left alongside it's owner without you noticing, right?"

"…Why are you asking me this questions? Are you going to tell me who gave you the blade?"

…She didn't negate it. She's looking expectantly at me, her hands clasped together tightly like a well tied rope. So he was given the sword. I'm sure of it now.

But…. But then that means… that means… No… It's impossible… The past… the past cannot be changed! And I… And nobody… Back then, nobody…

"Shirogane? I think we should call-"

"No… It's nothing. I'm fine." I sigh audibly, trying to stop my shaking hands.

"Do not lie, please. You look most positively shaken. Are you… Why did you mention Mitsurugi's Grandfather? And, why are you so troubled? Did anyone speak ill of the Shogunate to you?" She gazed at me with honest worry. I don't see any darkness in the person in front of me.

"I mean… I just… Your Highness, may I ask a weird question?" Yuuhi tilted her head, rising one brow.

"A weird question? Fine, you may."

"Do you think the person that was watching over me when I was little was… something of a teacher to me?" She trembled, but so little that if she were not wearing that crown on her head I wouldn't have noticed it.

"Well… One might say that could have been the case."

So Maya-san was his teacher here… Another 'coincidence'… Then…

"And do you know to who the Minaru Kamui I had belonged to? Do you know how it left the Empire?" I say, looking straight at Yuuhi's eyes, trying not to miss a single detail of her reaction.

"…No, I do not. It's one of the reasons I wish to know who gave you the blade." She averted her eyes.

No… This has to be a joke.

Because if it isn't… Then…

But… But on this side of the highway… there was nothing as heavy as my memories… for two whole years… But then… How…

Why data related to me? No, this stuff isn't even related to me! Why does Tama have a dojo here?! Why does Kei's and Chizuru's Moms suddenly have such an important role in their lives of this world?! Why did Raiden-san die?!

No… Wait…

The effect and the cause…

I made a promise with Meiya… because she was sad because she had to become the heir of the Mitsurugi Group. And, due to that connection, I received a Minaru Kamui and I got trained by Maya-san. But it was thanks to her deal with Raiden-san that she was allowed to come live with me in the first place, and he was the one who sent the blade to me. So… No, that can't be it!

In this world, the position of 'heir' is occupied by Yuuhi. But why didn't she die? If the data came here… She should have died, to have him make the promise with Meiya! Or is it because I never met Yuuhi, then I couldn't bring her death data here?

No, no, don't be stupid. The leaks can't change the past, how did this world even… How did this…

Wait…

I got together with Tama because of the duel in her dojo. I got together with Chizuru due to her conflicting relation with her mother and how that caused her to freak out after the lacrosse match were Akane was hurt. I got together with Kei after insisting so much, despite learning of her story with Sagiri and how hurt she was because of what happened to her mother. I got together with Meiya because of her deal with Raiden-san, allowing her to come meet me.

If some data was again leaked into the other side of the highway… Why is it data related to my relationships? I mean… How is any of this…

I felt warmness in my hands.

"Shirogane." Yuuhi had grasped my hands with hers, she was standing close, looking straight at me with sharp eyes, with the same expression she had during our talk during the coup. "Please calm down, take a deep breath."

"…I'm fine, Your-"

"No, you are not. Take a deep breath, close your eyes." She said not as Yuuhi but as the Shogun.

I did as she told me. Filling my chest with air, relaxing my muscles. And yet…

The exchange of data not only brought data to my universe. It also sent data into the other one. But then… But the leaks cannot change the past.

No… Sensei once said the causality only brings the effect. So… No, this is stupid. This is just not possible…

Possible… Possible?

…

Calm down… Inhale, focus on how the muscles slowly expand… Focus on that warmth in your hands…

"Shirogane? Have you calmed down?" A silky voice reached my ears.

"Yes… Don't worry Your Highness, I'm fine now." I opened my eyes again, blinking a few times.

I exhale loudly, my worries leaving me like a wave retracting from the shore. Like an unbound geyser, warmness spreads through my chest, as the air relaxes my body as it returns inside. The hands… are now warm… As if I was covered by a blanket on a winter night, like the daring flames of a bonfire braving the cold, that still calmness returns to me as I again exhale, relaxation similar to that of a firefly happily dancing under the moon on my body.

…I felt like nodding off, like laying down and let a boat sail away into the tranquil, untarnished waters of silence. The fear was repelled and now I could only feel as if I was overlaid with something soothing and soft. I can still see the coincidences, I do still have my doubts, but I got my cool back thanks to Yuuhi's kindness. She really is a sweetheart, despite having to be harsh and fierce due to her standing.

"…What happened? Did you… remember anything?" She asked, way too timidly for who she is and who she's talking to. Like my Meiya did when we met again.

Stay cool. You can't have a breakdown now of all times and I can't tell her the truth… Think of an excuse… anything works…

"I just… I think I… Sorry, I remembered my Grandma's death and how my Dad left for the Guard. I just thought that… maybe the sword belonged to my Dad or something, and that maybe… He insisted on making me follow his footsteps. But that's not the case. Just as you said, it's just a nightmare. Forgive me for troubling you, Your Highness." I slowly stand up, feeling like a flower that was just plucked from it's roots, releasing my hands from Yuuhi's tender grasp.

"I see. Forgive me for sparking such bad memories. That being said… Did you see anything regarding your life just now?" She's still looking at me with the intensity of a solar storm. She must be thinking I'm close to remembering their vow, or anything that might make me want to go with her.

…Thinking about it… he was living with Yuuhi, just like how I lived with Meiya back in my world. Shit, no, stop looking for coincidences or you'll get paranoid again. I need to talk this out with Sensei. Now.

"Sadly, it's all just… To be honest, I just felt an overwhelming feeling of dread. Sorry, I must have looked like a mess."

"No, it is good you can express and let out your feelings." She tried to sound relieved, but her eyes betrayed her for a sec there. "Is there anything you wish to speak with me? Why did the mention of Mitsurugi's Grandfather troubled you so much?" Yuuhi said, taking a step towards me.

"I guess… it reminded me… of all I've lost." I said as I closed my eyes and returned to the letter he gave me along the sword.

What is going on? This can't be a coincidence. And yet, in a way, it's as if my past were following me. And it is hard, to be reminded of it. I might be trying my best to fix this mess… But that won't erase what I saw, what I heard, or how I felt at the time.

"Forgive me. I suppose that speaking of your family… must be very hard on your heart."

"Yes, that's true. Ahem… Just to clarify, the Minaru Kamui was a real one?"

"Yes, so I said. But it didn't belong to your Father, so you don't need to worry of having been harmed for it, or anything of the sort. I will investigate this matter, even if you refuse to tell me who gave the Minaru Kamui to you, but I assure you of this, you weren't exiled or harmed forcefully. It was all just a mistake. You're one of us, Shirogane. Please, do not suffer for what once was." The Shogun said, staring into me. I nodded and she smiled.

"Thanks for your kindness, Your Highness. I will keep your words close to my heart."

"That is good. Are you composed enough to leave?"

"Please don't worry about me. I will… I will be fine. Sigh… I just need to gather my thoughts for a moment."

"Would you like me to aid you with that?" She offered herself to me again, clasping her hands together and smiling as sweetly as my Meiya did.

…I can't let her know. I can't speak with her, even if her voice is as soothing as a calming BGM, as a massage on my back, as… the love of my dear one.

"Thank you, but it is fine. I have already troubled you enough for today."

"I see… Well, can I rely on you to give the doll to Mitsurugi?"

"Of course, leave it to me."

"Good. Shirogane, allow me to repeat my words. If you ever remember anything, no matter how small it might seem, feel free to speak of it with any of the Tsukuyomis stationed here. Do not let fear paralyze you so." I nod, she smiles. "And, again, you are not an exile. You are another resident of the Empire, another Japanese fellow. I know not of what troubles your heart, but please keep your head held high, you are a most brave person and you should not face your pain alone. I hope we can meet again, when it is time for me to fulfill the favor you asked of me. Until then, please take care of yourself."

"I will. Goodbye, Your Highness. Thank you very much for everything." I stand in attention and give her a salute. She lowered her eyelids for an instant before speaking up.

"At ease. Well, I shall take my leave here. Goodbye, Shirogane." Yuuhi gave me one last smile, grabbed the folders and a small suitcase, and I walked to the door to open it for her. She directed one last gaze at me as she passed by my side.

She thanked Sensei for the time she gave her and told Maya-san it was time to leave. With one last thanks towards Sensei, she went her way, guided by some personnel of the UN.

"So… How did it go, Shirogane? What did she tell you?" Sensei said once Yuuhi took a turn and vanished from my view. Kasumi was also staring at me, but I didn't feel that tingly feeling on the back of my head now.

"…We need to talk."

"What is it? Did she suspect you of something? She raised her voice once, what happened there?" She crossed her arms, sharpening her eyes as they were filled with ripples of dark depth.

"…I don't know what to think of this. Could we discuss this at large in your office?"

"…Yes, let's."


	51. Alter Native

**Chapter 51: Alter Native**

* * *

_December 12th, 09:57 PM._  
_(Royal Transport.)_  
**[Yuuhi]**

* * *

I gaze towards my left, at the now distancing sight of Yokohama Base. A few pleasantries were said on the way out, the base CO and some others saluted us as I boarded, but nothing out of the ordinary for a formal visit like this.

Slowly, carefully, I rise a hand and caress my cheek, letting a finger draw a line over and over again under my eye. How regretful… I almost caused him to go into shock. A cube of ice makes it's way down my throat as I recall his expression as he mumbled that accursed date once more. How could I have been so careless, so insensitive…

Takeru had not yet made the connection between his plight and Operation Lucifer, and for me to be the one to bring light to that matter… I curse my blindness towards his feelings. He was most certainly at the verge of another breakdown, Takeru never shows so much emotion without good reason. Thankfully he didn't push me away despite the shattering pain he was subject at the time. I cannot express how much weight was eased from my shoulders when you accepted my kindness, simply holding your hands was enough to calm you down. And yet… You chose to stay there.

I sigh, a feeling tantamount to a candle slowly making it's way near my skin on my neck spreads on me as I recall his grievous face as he stood up once more. And yet, at the same time, the soft caress of petals reach my back as I once more see his honest, bright smile on him.

…I cannot believe he would ask me about his relationships, I had to take a moment of pause to calm myself down. For the briefest moment, I was convinced he was going to remember at the end when he kept asking about his blade, he had me frozen in place, as if I was forcefully tied up on the spot. My heart was rebelling against my chest, wishing to flare to life. I feared I would lose my composure then, I am surprised at myself for managing to not reveal anything to him at the time. It is most curious, I can face Kouzuki, Kurechika-dono, the Marshal, Daizaburou-san and the Heads of the Regent Houses without a taint flourishing in me. Now, you're in front of me and I cannot keep my feet quiet, your voice has me feeling… so uneasy, so uncharacteristically nervous. You looked like you used to, so calm, serene, and lighthearted. It is good to see that the more we talked the less formal you were, and yet…

To think he still is being plagued by that cold feeling. But I am sure he will be fine. He still wished to protect that old lady's wishes after all. I saw myself in the reflection of the window as the base disappeared from view. I was smiling again as I remembered his smile as we parted ways. I bring a hand to my face. His warmth is long since gone, but even so I caress my face slowly, recalling how glad he was when I stood by his side then.

"If only you had remembered something…" Something about us. I could tell he was in clear shock when I asked him about his love affairs, so hopefully you can remember… But….

I tense my brows and I see a pout form in the reflection as my thoughts change rails. I do wonder what kind of relationship he has with Meiya. For Takeru to smile like that when he spoke of her… No, perish the thought. Meiya would never lay her eyes on my husband. Not with her standoffish attitude, even if according to Mana she does appreciate Takeru's company. But she is my twin… What if… No, do not think so Yuuhi!

"Your Highness." Maya said as she entered my room on the transport, startling me a bit. "The reports have already been sorted, and the CEOs from the industries have sent their preliminary opinions."

"I see. I'll review them back at the palace."

"Understood." She gave a salute and moved to leave.

"Wait Maya. Please sit down, I would like to share some words with you." She looked at me, understanding what I wanted to talk about, and locked the door instead of leaving. After she used a device to double check that there was no one intruding in our privacy, she sat down in front of me.

"What did you need of this humble servant, Your Highness?" This again…

"Please Maya, do not be like that. What did… you think? How did you see Takeru?"

"Hmm…" She closed her eyes momentarily. "He still does not know when to cut his hair, for one."

"Hehehe… That is true." He did look as good as before, despite his hair still being the usual mess. No, now that his eyes recovered their shine, he looked even better. So healthy, so fresh. I'm sure that now that his punishment is over, his complexion will improve more. You better take care of your health, Takeru. And of that hair of yours too.

"And…" This time Maya went quiet, her gaze veering and sailing away from mine.

"Maya? What is it?"

"Compared to how he was when I first saw him again…" She begins slowly, softly, as a few wrinkles appeared in her nose. "He was changed. That day… I was so relieved to see him healthy, so full of energy… I was sure you knew of it, and his way of speech was-"

"Maya, we have already gone through his. I do not fault you for not being more clear with me that day or for falling to emotion when in front of him. Unlike Mion and Shion, you maintained your composure. If you had fallen to doubt and had attacked him then, he might have ended up growing resentful and suspicious of us. And if you had tried to talk with him normally, he might have had a shock then and there, which would have ended up giving us a great deal of trouble with the UN." I truly cannot explain how I felt that night, that night when they notified me of 'Takeru's' involvement in the CCSE.

I think it was quite the first time I was at a loss of words since I became the Shogun. Shion's energetic questions did not help either. It was the first time the phrase 'my blood is boiling' applied to me. I swear, you will have to repay us for all this worry Takeru.

"Well… What I was trying to say was…" Maya again taps her glasses, letting some air out. "His complexion was more worn down today. I know of what he did during the incident today, but he still seemed too pale."

"He was forced to eat only twice a day and to sleep in the detention barracks to cover the UN's backs. But he will get better now, I'm sure." I still do not wish to let that go unpunished. Someone harmed Meiya, someone could have killed her. And the UN used Takeru as a scapegoat to hide what truly happened.

Mion and Shion said the Captain was named Nanase, but that he wasn't the one who harmed Meiya going by the now-Major's words. They were too far away to connect their Pleiades with the rest of the Wasps, but by the timing of their returns and the wounds they had, Mion and Shion could tell who was where. Kouzuki had a talk with Nanase after that. Then, she ordered for Takeru to be detained. And no one was allowed to defend him, despite how he protected both Meiya and Sakaki. However, if Takeru chose to kill them, despite how more composed he seems to be now…

Nanase himself has no stain on his records. He even gives most of his salary to his younger sister so that she can live as well as she can on her training course, so I doubt he was involved in the attack to Meiya. The other members of the Wasps were taken for questioning by the UN, but then they were released because 'they were the victims'.

If only I had some more support… I would be able to discern who is my ally and who is my enemy. What happened then? Who sent harm towards Meiya? Kouzuki… Does she know? Did she try to harm Meiya to keep her as a hostage? And what of Takeru? Our talk tells me she is on my side… But then, how did Takeru link his nightmares to Mogami?

"It is most disgraceful to be only able to watch. He seemed to be on his guard around me, so I suppose he has been fed vile lies." Maya says, a snake residing within her words but some raindrops hiding behind her eyes.

"It is also possible he might be confused. Just imagine how he would feel if he remembered anything about us, after how harshly he was treated during and after the CCSE. Do not worry so Maya, Takeru will return to us. That being said… He seems to not be able to recall you, or anyone from his childhood. However…" I stop, place one hand atop the other and inhale deeply. "He seems to be close to remembering the incident back at Mogami."

"Eh?! That's…" Maya grimaced, slowly hanging her head.

"Do not worry, Maya. I ordered Hikami to remain in the base."

"Huh? Hikami… But, Your Highness, that is too-"

"Now Maya, be at ease." I raise a hand and she relaxes her posture, the frown and wrinkles dissipate. "I gave all three of them ornaments made of hyper ceramic, in case that foreigner ESPer tries to pry into their minds. Yokohama lost many pilots today, so Hikami and her friends 'volunteered' to be loaned to Yokohama. Of course, they weren't the only ones and I insisted to Kouzuki to allow them to reinforce the base's personnel."

It was a stroke of good luck for them to have met in Komoro and double so for them to then volunteer to participate in today's event. I cannot be happy about the losses that we suffered today, but that allowed me to disguise them in between the other volunteers. They're the only ones I can rely on to aid Takeru were he to remember what happened in Mogami.

"But what if they're hypnotized or drugged?" Maya's voice filled with daggers, her upper lip tensed up. "If they were to talk-"

"Then, we will know Kouzuki is our enemy." I say as firmly as I can. "I also suspect that ESPer might be harming Takeru's mind somehow, and I would like nothing more than to have her sent back to the USSR if that is the case, yet that is beyond my power. However, Yashiro should have no justifiable reason to get close to Hikami and the other two. And considering Takeru called himself a murderer in front of Mana, remembering how he saved them might allow him to break free of the shackles Kouzuki and Yashiro might have placed on his heart." Maya again bites her lower lip, tightly pushing her arms onto her body.

I know we should not show such doubt towards Yashiro, but she might be harming Takeru under Kouzuki's orders without knowing of it. And if they wish to twist his memories to have him resent us, then I need people that can tell him the truth. Hikami is the only one that can, and I believe the risk is worth it. If a 'no name' Captain of the IJA is harmed, then it will be obvious where Kouzuki stands. Of course, I'm sure she knows who Hikami was. And she may also have noticed I insisted on making the loans so quickly because of her presence. Kouzuki wouldn't make the obvious miss of harming her openly. But any sign will be enough.

"Your Highness, if I may, if you hold such doubts towards Kouzuki, why do you still support her?"

"Because it's that or succumbing to Alt. V. That being said, I have no intention of simply being a puppet. I may be in dire need of aid, but that does not mean I'll genuflect to anyone desperately. In that regard, do you think it's possible for Kouzuki to have learned of Raiden-san's death?" Maya opened her eyes as if she was suddenly picked with a needle.

"…Do you mean his real cause of death?" I nod. "No, that should… I doubt even Meiya-sama knows he was poisoned, causing him to be bedridden when the BETA advanced. Considering the culprit committed suicide when Mana cornered him, and that the rest of the retainers also died with him that day… Only us of your Security Forces should know of it. Why do you ask this, Your Highness? Did Kouzuki threaten you in any way?"

"Peace Maya, no such thing occurred." I raise a hand slowly, gesturing for her to release the tension in her body. "However, what she may have done is worse than that. Takeru knew Raiden-san was poisoned."

"Huh?! That's… That's just not possible! He was away when Mana had to take Meiya-sama to safety."

"Precisely, I remembered as much. Then, who told him? No one else should know of this and he was most preoccupied when he spoke of the matter. Kouzuki is the only one who could have done such a thing. So… How does she know of this?"

"…Besides us, only the mastermind would know of the deed." Maya says, squinting her eyes, her tone resembling dry ice.

"I would like to not make a rash judgment, but it is a very curious state of affairs. Takeru was very insistent on the fact that he had no family, that we may go after him for possessing his sword, and he was told of Raiden-san's death. Who would profit from such a thing? I would like to believe this is nothing more than Kouzuki trying to keep him from prying too much into his past, alas the cards are stacked against her this time.

"Your Highness, shouldn't we have had a talk with her before we left?"

"No, we had already spent enough time. And we do need to get the Super plans started at the least, to obtain what Kouzuki has been developing this past months. With Mion, Shion and Hikami in Yokohama, we will have vast knowledge of what transpires near Takeru, even when Mana is called back to the Royal Guard. And if anything odd were to occur, we will respond accordingly when the time comes. I would wish to act now, but doing so would only generate us more trouble." I say, then I let out some air as I caress my hair behind my ear.

"Understood. I only pray for those three to return home safely." She closed her eyes, her tone had imitated a somber, wistful melody as she spoke.

"Yes, I also pray for their safe return. Now then Maya, I wish to ask for your opinion on this other scenario." She returns to her usual stance, despite the shifting scars in her eyes. "Let's assume Kouzuki was on our side, that she doesn't know Takeru was my stepbrother and is my fiance, that she didn't tell him of Raiden-san's death with ill intent." She nods. "If she isn't who sent harm to Meiya back then, who could have been?"

"…You will not like my answer."

"Say it."

"The Prime Minister, or perhaps… someone from the Regent Houses."

"…Why do you think so?"

"Well… The Prime Minister did reinforce the garrison of the base that's closer to the diet and you must have noticed his attitude towards you during the meetings. And you should know well some of our fellows do not agree with our vision for the future."

"I see. You do raise good points as much as it pains me to admit." I truly do not wish to believe Kurechika-dono would send harm to Meiya. We might not agree as often as we used to, however…

"There's also the matter of that signal near our borders in the north." Maya said, crossing her arms.

"Kouzuki told me she suspected an element of the CIA is trying to spark a conflict here." I say, looking out the window.

She did seem honest. It did feel like a warning from an ally, it wasn't a threat. But she may be a good liar. But it also doesn't feel right. The CIA wouldn't be so careless to let us intercept their signal, not with the stealth tech America has access to. Something is wrong here, for Kouzuki to be mistaken…

"If that is the case, then I suggest reinforcing our defenses." Maya said tapping her glasses as usual.

"But then, who should we call? We can't call people from the western front or from the Niigata front. And if we call on those who think as we do, the other Regent Houses may then feel secluded and, most assuredly, will become more hostile towards us." That is something I cannot allow to happen. I don't have many on my side, I am ashamed to admit I do not know as much as I'd like to about our internal affairs.

"…If that is the case, I suggest calling Ikaruga and his Horn Battalion to Camp Kitanomaru. With him, Ichimonji and Amanohara will also be close by. And we would be able to keep an eye on his movements easily. We can trade his men for a few squadrons and fresh recruits from the nearby bases. We do need to reinforce the Niigata front, after all."

"So you still suspect Ikaruga-dono?" I say, holding my chin. She nods, a few ripples forming in her nose.

"Yes, my brief time in his service taught me much. He might be a very skilled commander, but while his devotion to our nation is strong, I feel like he might be now what Takeru would have ended up being if not for your guidance." She says, her gaze descending as her voice, a small creak visible in her complexion.

"…I know that. I know Ikaruga-dono won't show mercy to our enemies, but I still think we can talk things out with him if we were to disagree. He is no demon, Maya. I do concede that it would be good to monitor his moves more closely, as a safety measure. Now then, what did you think of the announcements?"

"Hmm…" She collects her thoughts for a moment, grasping her chin. "Those simulators were a most peculiar invention. I would have liked you to allow me to remain in Yokohama alongside Takeru, but I have no objections with leaving Mion and Shion behind with him as test pilots. The stealth did work better than I expected, even if the A-01 lost against the Infinities. Despite them being colored UN it brought a merry sensation to my heart, seeing the Takemikazuchi stand toe to toe against a Raptor. However, I do have a suggestion to make."

"What is it?"

"You should be cautious in how you deliver this news, Your Highness. While it's true this endeavors will be a mutual effort, some may say that allowing our tech to be 'Americanized' by adding stealth and needing the funds of the UN to refurbish our fleet is a sign of weakness. We should bide our time until the Gleipnir Squadron produces solid results before revealing this to anyone in the media officially."

"But waiting might erode our image as well, especially after this invasions. We are in dire need of positive news, and the Fuji Corps are still testing the Oudouko as we speak so we also must await their final report. Well, I suppose we do need another talk between all parties involved to coordinate our speeches. That being said, I do wonder why Kouzuki made this arrangement." I say, caressing my fringe as I remove the golden ornament atop my head slowly. It is most tiring to always have it on me, it weight too much. Takeru was right, who could have thought that making this piece out of gold was a good idea? I carefully place my palm where the crown used to be, rubbing my head in slow circles. Uuh… I miss his head pats.

"…What do you speak of, Your Highness?" Maya asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"She only allowed my personal squadrons on the palace to use the XM3. She refused to hand it to the IJA or to the rest of the Royal Guard until next year, despite my efforts to negotiate." She was most adamant in the matter. I thought that pressuring her and showing my fangs would at least made her entertain an alternative for a brief moment, but alas, she remained steadfast in her position. Well, she isn't where she is for nothing.

"…I am in disbelief, for I agree with her." Maya said, tapping her glasses again. "If someone is plotting against your designs as we think, it is better to leave the XM3 as our ace in the hole, Your Highness."

"And, by doing so, we put ourselves under Kouzuki, playing as her pieces by simply accepting her ways. If it were known, I hold no doubts people will say I am indulging in carnal relations with the UN."

"Your Highness! No one would dare to-"

"Yes, they will." I hold her gaze and she gives me a bow in apology for raising her voice. Sigh… "So, since we cannot avoid that label if I remain still, we should aid Kouzuki, after we confirm whether she's our ally or not, by faking a disagreement in an open meeting and then negotiate for 'a new deal' with her. That will cover us both from unwanted critics." Maya nods slowly, choosing to remain silent. "Takeru said he hoped Sadogashima to be recovered soon, because he was hopeful after all this inventions, so I suppose Kouzuki might have told him something to convey the message to me through him. If she succeeds, then all this endeavors will be received with a new breeze by everyone. So, for that day to come, we must keep the peace intact at all costs. By the way Maya, did you receive word from the crew from Meikai Camp?"

"Yes, they delivered the supplies you sent without any incidents. They did notify me the mission was completed without any trouble this afternoon." That is good to hear. Seems Kurechika-dono still isn't as cold and insensitive as I thought he had become. However…

I only hope to maintain this feeble peace we enjoy today. The American did apologize to me for their mistake in letting the HSST fall, with a G-Bomb in it no less, and gave us a few CDs with data regarding the RLF, in case we ever have to face anything like the Yukon Incident. I made sure he received the proper thanks before leaving, we have very few supporters in America after all. The other people seemed pleased with the meeting and the tech presented, we might be able to build a genuine bridge this time. I only pray that Kouzuki is truly on my side and her mission does succeed. Else…

"If I may, Your Highness." Maya lowers her head, I signal for her to speak. "Shouldn't we deploy some more security for Takeru? His name was displayed on TV after all. Should we-"

"We shall fold our hands. Even if I can contact the remaining members of the Swordbreakers like I did with Hikami, it is most dangerous to do so. If anyone notices, and if by chance his identity is discovered, some might think the UN is using him to make me bow to them. But if I am discovered trying to cover it, it will look as if I were bowing on my own will. I will then be branded as a traitor. The faith of the people crushed, we will never recover from the fallout. So, I trust that Takeru's partners shall know what to do. And no one will be able to do anything if no sparks are made."

"Even so, a thunderbolt might fall any moment."

"Do you see clouds in the horizon Maya?" She shakes her head.

"The sky is already completely covered by them, in my humble opinion. It would only take Yoroi a few days to-"

"No, we shan't make a move." I raise my voice a little, furrowing my brows. "If… If this could trigger another of those shocks into Takeru, we have to fold our hands. And we cannot move on emotion, risking his safety and our standing. Even if it puts me in a precarious situation for now, we must tread carefully. We already know where the Swordbreakers are, our attention should be on the one who sent harm to Meiya. And, anyways, if the Swordbreakers' existence were to be revealed, that will give us a much disastrous situation to navigate through, without taking into account the damage it might do to Takeru's psyche if he were to abruptly learn of it. So, for now, let's wait and see. Mion and Shion are there with him, so if anyone approaches Takeru they can explain the situation."

"If those are your wishes, I shall no longer object." She again bows.

"Sigh… Please, be at ease." Takeru did the same, it was soul crushing to see him be so formal, looking at me with so much apprehension. I once desired him to be more respectful, but now I only could pray for him to be just a tiny less stiff with me. Even if I don't know what would I have done were he to address me as casually as before, much less if a Yuuhi had escaped his lips at some point.

"Then, is there anything else you required of me?"

"Yes, I wish you to gather all intel about ESPers we have. If Kouzuki is indeed against us, getting rid of the Russian girl is a top priority. I do not recall the data clearly, but I fear Yashiro might be affecting Takeru somehow. Mana did say he spent quite some time with her before she stopped going to the surface levels of the base, and now she's in his squad despite not having a rank apparently. Aside from that, did you manage to speak with Mana before we left?"

"Yes, the orders were delivered. She already has the document on her, secured by a password only Takeru could know." I breath a sigh of relief, resting onto my seat.

"That is good. So long as Mana has that data with her, whenever Takeru remembers us he'll be able to reclaim his identity and with those papers Kouzuki will not be able to restrain him should she try to keep him there. I only pray he does not have another painful surge of memories and that Mana and the other two can reassure him when that time comes."

"Speaking of… Why Mana and not me, if I might ask?" Maya asked with a tremor in her voice. Her eyes sharpened instinctively, her hands' calmness vanished.

"It would have been suspicious if I had changed the leader of the squad. Banish the fear from your heart, Maya. He is remembering, even if for some reason he's convinced he's all alone. And thankfully, Takeru's still as kind as he used to be. We just need to wait and be careful."

"…I hope you're right, Your Highness."

"Do not worry. I know he was still in shock when we parted ways, but I believe I managed to give him some relief. Now… We can only pray that the love we bestowed him hasn't been erased by the pain."

I do not know what he saw, what he thought or how he felt then as we held hands. After calming down he refused to talk, he looked upwards like all the times he broke something when playing with Shion. He was in denial. So, I can only hope he doesn't confide in the wrong people. Please Takeru… Don't continue to punish yourself needlessly… I am here, waiting. Please… Come back home…

* * *

_Same Day. Around the same time._  
_(Yuuko's Office.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"It's impossible." Sensei said, relaxed onto her seat after I told her of my last minute realizations.

"Then, are you saying it's all a coincidence?"

"No, I don't think so either. But let's look at the facts calmly without you freaking out, okay?" I nod, crossing my arms, and then I repeat all the similarities I noticed. Sensei then hums and, putting an elbow on the desk, she looked at me. "So, first, how do you propose the past was altered? A causal leak cannot change events that have already happened."

"I dunno… I just that there are too many coincidences lined up one after the other. I have no conclusive proof but I think… I don't know how to explain it well, but if the exchange of information between both worlds happened for a span of two years, it's a certain possibility all this data flowed into this world, right?"

"Yes, it's true some data might have flowed towards here. But how did it change the past? Let's assume the worst case scenario here, that the data leak starts in the '99 when the conduit is first formed. Ever since that August 5th, data flows into this world. Now, how did the events prior to that change when there is no leak?"

"But both worlds were already too closely linked, that's what I'm saying."

"And I'm telling you, the connection between the worlds 'starts' on that date. Anything before that cannot be changed." Sensei says, moving her brows just a bit up and shaking her head a bit.

"Then, why does this world have so many similarities with mine? I could understand Tama's dojo, and Kei's and Chizuru's Moms roles. Heck, maybe even Raiden-san's murder could be something of a mirrored action. But the Minaru Kamui he had? He being Maya-san's pupil? That is just… It's too similar. Way too similar."

"Hmm… Shirogane, I'm going to start asking you questions and I want you to limit yourself to answer them. Alright?" Sensei said, crossing a leg above the other and giving me a strong, crow-like gaze.

"Got it."

"You stopped being a Conductor after you vanished from the other world, right?"

"Yes."

"And nobody in your world forgot about you or the plans you made with them before you came here?"

"Yes, that's true." Maya-san and Sensei remembered me for well over a month over there.

"You also forced a transfer to arrive here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I told you as much before, right?"

"And both worlds were 'close enough' to share data naturally with one another without the need of a conductor?" I nod. "And the data that was related to you had priority in the transfer during those two years as well, right?"

"Yeah, that's what the you of that world said. Isn't that all in the Nucleus' papers?"

"Hmm…" Sensei closes her eyes, drinking some coffee. "First, I think that world you were in before didn't get reset, so the data from your world shouldn't have flowed into that timeline. I think it's safe to assume that world you went to before is free of the leaks and information regarding your influence, being the origin of this phenomenon. If that's the case…"

Sensei then brings a hand to her chin as she again gets lost in thought. If the worlds aren't fused together, then how come this one is so similar to both? What is going on here then? Was I just freaking out? Is it all a big coincidence? Uuh… I feel so faint, as if I was slightly levitating aboveground, but I also have this painful feeling on the back of my head as if I had a brick tied to it. The more I think, the less I understand.

"Say Shirogane, if the past couldn't be changed… What if it never was?"

"…What do you mean? This world is entirely-"

"Shirogane, what if your world was the one being affected by the data from this world flowing into it?" She said, slowly putting her cup on the desk. "What if the data flowing into your world caused you to become that Tsukuyomi's pupil, to be handed the blade, to make Mitsurugi's grandfather end up poisoned."

"I mean, I can't deny that, but still, how did the link happen? Why a world that is so different to the one I was in before got close to my world? And I can't absorb data from another me while I'm in my original world, since I can only recall stuff I myself have lived. I couldn't have mirrored his actions, since he's a different entity according to what you've told me. I can only absorb other Takerus' data completely if I merge with them while they're alive, otherwise I'll only get some of their heaviest emotional data and only while I'm on their world." Those are the rules she herself made, so she better not start bending them now.

"Hmm… So, you're saying the link could never have formed, huh? What about that theory of yours, that it wasn't worlds but universes? Do you think you could have somehow reached a more closely mirrored version of your world?" What is today, really? Sensei being caught without an answer? I never thought I'd live to see this day, and boy, do I not like that confusion on her face.

"Come on, you can't expect me to brainstorm at the same level as you. That was a random thought I had back when I hadn't pieced everything together. If such a similar world had existed, and if it was strongly linked to mine, I would have ended up in this one instead of the other back at the very beginning. There has to be some explanation to this…" I put both of my hands on my forehead, pushing my hair backwards as I lean back into my sofa, letting some air out. This just makes no sense.

"Of course there has to be, but you're not making much sense now." Sensei says, again leaning back and drinking some more.

I close my eyes and drop my shoulders, letting go of the boulders I had tied to them. But if a leak couldn't have happened, if the highway can only modify events from August 5th of 1999 onwards… And if I had to have a link to this specific world… And if this feels like a fusion of both my home world and that parallel world I went to… I felt ice cubes sliding down the nape of my neck into my back as the idea took form.

"…What if…" I stop, lick my lips and tighten my fists. I tense up my abs as if I were about to beaten up, feeling how my knees shake as I moved my lips. "What if the worlds got too close to each other due to me forcing a transfer this time?"

"Are you suggesting… that both worlds collided somehow?"

"I mean… What would happen when two planes get too close to each other?" I am sure I'm missing the ballpark by several orders of magnitude. But what would happen if two different planes got too close? Would they 'merge'? Would they instead start 'rejecting' each other after a certain point?

"What would happen, huh? Now that's an interesting question." Sensei smiled as she slowly spun in her chair, looking upwards. After a little while, she spoke up. "I suppose that both worlds weren't seeking balance at the start, since you were already back in your world. Regardless, the exchange of data happened anyways due to how 'close' both worlds had gotten. So, first, I don't think you could have the power to force a collision or a fusion between different planes on your own, unless you used like a hundred G-Bombs to will yourself here."

"I told you we just used a small nuclear reactor." She ruffles her hair, then raises a hand upwards slowly shaking it left and right.

"Then, that possibility is already null. Well, it all might just be a coincidence after all. Regardless, this isn't what we should be discussing." She readjust her posture on her seat, telling me she had no intention of continuing this conversation.

"Sensei, I can't ignore this. If all this data flowed here, my world might be more unbalanced than before. Severing my link with it might not be enough to stabilize it and free it from this causal mess if there's more than one world involved now." If that's the case… The, what can I do? I knew I would bring chaos to the worlds again by transferring myself but this is…

"Then, do you have any ideas to explain this?"

"…Well… Let's arrange the facts again, just one more time." She sighs and nods, crossing her arms. "You said that the world I went to before was already free of my influence, that the timeline had finished it's loop. So, if that's the case, that means I couldn't have willed myself there, right?"

"Not to the past at the least. You couldn't have time traveled back there because the will of that world's Kagami was already fulfilled and neutralized by the 00 Unit of that world. I think she must have observed the variables in the wave-functions of that world and how the non-local influence generated the Conductor, and then neutered the link so as to prevent any further loops from occurring in that world. However, that only severed the direct link of your home branch and that alternative branches of worlds. I believe you told me the 00 Unit was in an unstable state after the base was attacked, so it might not have had enough power to observe the precise variable to sever the link and push both worlds back to their original, non-interactive placement in space. That's the only possibility for the turn of events that happened in your world, I doubt the 00 Unit did this willingly."

So in the end Sumika did everything she could and still came up short… Despite being the most advanced piece of tech ever created, she still wasn't enough in that situation. I have no idea how this 'wave-functions' work or what this 'non-local influence' is, but we were pushing against the clock back then, up until the last cannon blast was fired. And even in the midst of that, Sumika was probably doing her best to free me from all this madness. At the least… her sacrifice gave me two years. Without those two years in my world, Sensei wouldn't have been able to tune the microwave and I would have been doomed to continue living in a ruined future.

"…Okay, so Sumika could observe my 'status' and break the cause that generated the effect 'I'm alive' on that world, but she couldn't fix the ripple the loops had caused on both worlds, and then the mess on my world happened. I mean, how did she even do that? I never got an explanation for how that works. I mean, if Sumika was the one who made me a Conductor, wouldn't her death mark the end of me being a Conductor?"

"Sigh… Yes, Kagami is who made you a Conductor to begin with, so as your 'primal observer' she was the first cause of your existence. However, since the condition for her 'wish' wasn't fulfilled by her death, the 00 Unit had to observe your existence's roots and undo the pull that anchored you to that world after she was completely tuned. As the heir of Kagami's feelings the 00 Unit is the only one who could have done that. If she became stable as you said she did before that 'crucial mission', the 00 Unit would have been able to completely reverse the effects the original Kagami made on your existence when the G-Bombs dropped, and with the 00 Unit ceasing to function and no 'primal observer' to keep you in that world you simply wouldn't have been able to keep existing there, Nucleus or not. Going into detail of the quantum variables and non-local forces involved would take me too much to explain, so that's all I'm willing to say on the matter." Sensei sighs heavily, softly caressing her neck.

"Alright, so that means the 'wish' Sumika made had a start and a finish. And that branch was clearly separated from other worlds, once the manifestation of it's Conductor vanished, right?" Sensei nods. "So, I couldn't just 'will' myself in between her 'observation' and replace that Conductor, since the 00 Unit somehow made a safeguard to avoid any more 'outside interference' going into that specific point in time, right?" Sensei nods yet again. "Then, why did the you in my world suggest me to try to transfer myself? Did she knew I would reach another world for sure?"

"Probably yes. Considering your status as a Nucleus, it's true that you could link yourself to worlds that might be seeking your… Hm?"

"Sensei?" She went quiet all of a sudden. Her eyes squinted and flared to life, she started spinning in her chair again. Grasping her chin, she was muttering something in between her teeth. Her gaze looks as lost in her own world as I did when I used to stay late at night playing Valgern-On.

"Hmm… So if there wasn't… And you then 'jumped' with that wish in your mind… Hmm…"

"…Sensei?" How do I hate it when she goes all silent. Sigh…

After a while of waiting in silence, Sensei returned to earth, stopped spinning, and looked at me as she rested her elbows onto the desk.

"Shirogane, how did you arrive here again?"

"Huh? How? You already know, Sensei."

"Humor me." She keeps staring at me, unflinching.

"Well, I went with you to the nuclear reactor and focused on the memories of my loops as you used the microwave thing to… How was it? Make my existence fuzzy to allow me to transfer my data over? Thing is, we used the microwave to make me able to do the jump once more. Then I ended up here and you know the rest."

"I see…"

"Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?"

"Well… Assuming the Conductor was severed and the loop had a clear start and finish now, even if both worlds were closer, I doubt you had enough energy then to allow you to create a new Conductor with the other world. What you did was start transferring your data, so you shouldn't have been able to return to the point of origin if that's all that happened."

"All that… Sensei, what are you on about now?" She leans back into her seat, looking upwards.

"When you activated the transfer, since there was no conduit formed and no 'observer' trying to pull the Nucleus towards it to allow the possibility of 'Takeru Shirogane is alive' to manifest itself there, there was no way for you to materialize in that world's past. I suppose one could make a case that the memories made in that world would allow you to remain there, now that you're a stronger Nucleus, if your will was strong enough regardless of whether or not some people still remembered you, that's what I think. Furthermore, if that had actually happened you would have appeared in a place relative to where the transfer happened and not in your 'room' as you once described it and, by extension, it would have taken a significant amount of time for your data to flow and materialize into that world. I think that was your world's me's plan."

"Wait… What? Then, how the hell did I end up here?" A chill ran down my spine. I think I didn't get that as well as I should have. So… since there no longer was a Conductor in place and the worlds of the Betaverse didn't get reset, I never would have been able to reach the past? I can get that, but then…

"Well… Even if data could be shared more easily between both worlds, I think the me of your world grossly underestimated what was needed for the transfer to effectively finish. Of course, she might have believed it would take at least a few years, but well…"

"Then, what? Did the worlds really fuse?"

"Of course not! That is just not possible, on many different levels. And anyways, we have proof that the worlds didn't get entangled so don't worry about it."

"Proof? How so?" Sensei smiles, wickedly so, and brings a finger to her chin.

"Do you like Christmas, Shirogane?"

"Huh? What has this to do with the matter at hand?" I raise a brow and her smile widens.

"You know, I was just wondering… Would you like me to wear a Santa outfit for you if the battle at Sadogashima goes right?"

…

"Wha… How… When?! When did you remember that?!" Of all the possible things, why that night?!

"So it did happen… Fuhuhu…" God no, don't smile like that! Don't lick your lips so slowly, dammit! Shit, it's like my face was in front of an oven, remembering that timeline where we got together. Why do you have to mention that now?!

"Sensei, just… When? How?" Last time when I remembered it on that world she wasn't even fazed, despite the girls all growing red when I recalled those bits.

"Doesn't matter. I'll explain it later, but just know that I had a… most intense dream about that Christmas night. I certainly did not expect you to make love like you pilot." Her smile widens as she licks her lips slowly again. "So that's the real reason your Fubuki is broken from the waist and down."

"No, please don't tease me with that! You and I were both drunk as hell."

"It doesn't change what we did, though."

"Guh… So… Ahem, that means that branch's data is still out there, huh?" Deep breaths, Takeru. Forget about that… Forget about that night… She's your ally, not your lover.

"Yes. Sadly, it means that there are countless timelines where humanity is sent into the world after Babylon, but thanks to your efforts in your previous loop there is now one road where humanity isn't doomed to certain death going by what you told me of that timeline before you returned to your world. Since I saw that memory, it means the worlds didn't get entangled. Otherwise, the data of both parallel worlds would have disappeared as it formed a new, unified timeline. Assuming that's even possible, of course."

"So… The other branches of that timeline didn't get erased?"

"The other branches? You mean the other worlds where you already had died after Babylon? Well… I believe those worlds weren't affected, since they were other possible states of the Conductor's origin world, which means they wouldn't be affected by the loop being severed. Only the branches of your world got reversed when the first loop ended."

"So those worlds still do exist, huh…" That… feels like shit.

"What did you expect? Even if you had an impact in the world's history, as part of the original branch that spawned the Conductor, they'll remain as they were after the link was severed."

"But shouldn't those possibilities have disappeared when I returned with my memories?" I mean, then those worlds just wouldn't have been able to exist, right?

"No, when you went back in time with your memories, for whatever reason that happened, you spawned yet another branch from the origin point. And don't forget that you did recall parts of the memories of those worlds. Remember that every time you looped you altered that branch you entered, and that all those branches belong to the same 'roots', just like that world you were in last time where Alt. IV was able to start it's operations. All those worlds' events are altered versions of the events that were meant to happen, and those possibilities were created because of the original Conductor, and so, they're part of the loop. While those worlds are now stable as well, they didn't get reset. Otherwise, every single world tied to the origin point would have to get reset, which would nullify your efforts in the end." Okay, I think I got it. We can't erase the original Conductor's influence without erasing the world where we did complete Alt. IV, so we can't reset the unlimited amount of timelines where Alt. V came to be. That being said…

"Are you sure about the alterations part? I mean, I wasn't so involved in stuff back then since I was just a Cadet. I don't think I changed history much in my first loops."

"Really? Then, do you know how history would have unfolded were you never to appear?" She says, folding her arms and staring at me as I gulp and think.

"…No, I don't. But still, I didn't really-"

"You told me you helped your squad pass the CCSE when you first arrived. Maybe your presence forced them to look past their differences and start working together. And didn't you mention that you helped Mitsurugi rescue the old lady in the relief efforts? Even if the girls would have passed the CCSE, without your aid Mitsurugi might have not been able to rescue the old lady. She might have died then as she tried to stop the lava or knock down that rock you mentioned. What if that kickstarted the third accident we're trying to prevent now?"

"Huh? You're telling me… I prevented the coup without knowing it?"

"It's a possibility. Without you there, who aids Mitsurugi to tumble down the boulder? Who stops her from jumping into the lava? No, do you even know if they pass the CCSE?"

"…No, I don't. Well… Alright, let's drop that. What were you going on about before? Why did you go silent all of a sudden?" She entwines her fingers and leans slightly forward, smiling a bit.

"Shirogane, you tried to will yourself to that world, universe, tree or however you wish to call it. True or false?"

"True?"

"However, the conduit that allowed you to appear in all branches of that original world was gone. So, you cannot go into either the world after Babylon or the world where you lived to see Alt. IV in action immediately, your data would have to first completely flow into them for you to manifest yourself there. True or false?"

"True."

"Then, if you didn't appear in that world… What world did you link yourself with?"

"How should I know that? We've been-"

"Shirogane." I stop talking, focused on Sensei's words as her tone shifted and her eyes narrowed a bit. "As you said before, you had an affinity towards a specific parallel world. However, what if an exceedingly similar world also was trying to 'pull' your information towards it?"

"…Wait, what?" An exceedingly similar… What the hell?

"You once told me the Nucleus links itself when a leak happens. Basically, if there's a source seeking to 'connect' with the data of the Nucleus, it will immediately link itself to that source, right?"

"That's what you said. But then, how did I end up here? This isn't any of the branches of that original world I was sent into."

"…Not anymore, at the least." Sensei said, looking down and sighing. She looked as if she had just come up with an interesting idea, going by how slowly her lips shifted into a smirk.

"What do you mean, not anymore? You said the worlds didn't merge a second ago." She leans back, ruffling her hair, her gaze drifting away. I gulp and lean a bit forward, gripping at my trousers as she began to speak in her 'infodump' tone.

"I believe there was a split in our timeline when the G-Bombs dropped. Branch One, where a link was successfully formed and you ended up appearing on the 22nd of October two years later. Branch Two, where the link wasn't formed and the world continued down it's predetermined path. You overwrote the first world when you returned to the 22nd with memories of Alt. V, effectively making an alternate route in it, so to say. And that first branch and it's successive branches of it haven't been reset as we said before. The only world that was reset was yours, where no conductor was formed. However, unlike the first time, a world of the first branch didn't make a clear, strong link with your world to draw you in. You forced the window to open, and in doing that you were subject to forces beyond your control."

"…Okay, stop. So… Why is the world where the Conductor didn't form so different? I mean… They should… This still does not explain why everything is so different."

"Yes, it does. Now let me finish." She raised her voice a bit, relaxing on her seat as she moved her shoulders up and down. "Where was I now? Oh right, the transfer. You tried to arrive to the world you remembered, yet those worlds had already been liberated from the Conductor's influence by the 00 Unit. The important part here is that those worlds had already made a Conductor appear and then they were brought back to normal. The other branch, however, never managed to form one. One could say that, as soon as your data tried to break into that world, or subset of worlds to be more precise, you, as a Nucleus, were drawn to the world that never had a Conductor instead."

"…Sensei, that makes no sense. How did I ended up in the past then? And why didn't I end up linked with the creation of the Conductor in the other worlds?"

"For the last question, I told you Kagami, or the 00 Unit to be exact, stabilized the irregularity in that world's wavelength that spawned the creation of the Conductor to free your existence from it's influence and nullifying the cause of the effect, and that you couldn't just 'jump' in between that event anymore. If no other variables were in play, you would have ended up appearing in the year… I dunno, 2007 in that world after your data finished flowing in. However, there was one world where Kagami didn't manage to trigger the formation of the Conductor and bring your data. The link never became stable and it's possible she remained seeking you while the energy of the G-Bombs permeated the area of the Yokohama Hive, but for whatever reason, failed to do so. But then… if a sudden force were to appear in that subset of worlds seeking to link itself with them, where do you think it would be linked? The first branch's Kagami had managed to link herself at the moment of most importance. You, as a Nucleus and former Conductor, would immediately be drawn to that August 5th if the link between worlds were still intact, but there was one path that was already 'taken' in the predetermined history by the original Conductor and another that was seeking a connection. Without enough energy in the transfer to generate another Conductor, without actually being able to interact with the flow of events of the Conductor of that first world you looped in, and with your data having to 'delay' it's manifestation into the other worlds by at the least a few years, if there was another branch that was lying side by side with the other world that was seeking a connection with another world, to which branch do you think the Nucleus linked itself with first?"

"To the one that was searching for a connection from 'Takeru Shirogane'? But why did the world change so much? If it was the same until that point, why are all these coincidences and differences real in this world?"

"You're right, if this world was a twin of that original world you looped in, then it should be identical to it. However… Shirogane, what do you know about the Nucleus' pull?"

"Huh? What do I… Does this has anything to do with this world?"

"Yes, I think it does. The papers you brought said it can pull data related to it, it can link itself to leaks and that it can hold onto it's own data once it grows in strength, right?" I nod. "And you weren't specifically thinking on going back in time when you transferred yourself?" I nod again. "And you said you apparently were a Nucleus from the start, right?"

"Yeah, that's what you deduced. I don't ever recall having dreams of the future back in my world or having any kind of predictive powers though. Would have been useful to actually have that power to pass my tests or beat Mikoto in Valgern-On." For real, if I could have dreamed about those things, I could have passed my exams without studying or I could have anticipated Mikoto's moves and defeated him for once. Shame the leaks only bring me problems.

"Alright, so that was what she told you. So Shirogane, do you know how the creation of a Conductor works?" Sensei asks, smiling faintly as she rests her face on one of her palms, leaning forward.

"A pipeline of sorts is formed, then data starts flowing into the world. In my case, Sumika willed the data of 'Takeru is alive' through the link using the massive energy of the G-Bombs and G-Elements in the hive at the time to allow my existence to slowly materialize over there. Was that right?"

"Yes, that is the case more or less. But that's if the link is started in that world. In this case… You and Kagami both created the Conductor. I believe that as soon as your data tried to break into that world, since it had to slowly flow into it and your method of transfer probably wasn't as precise as it had to be to ensure no other influences diverged your data from it's destination, it ended up being pulled to that twin world where history was never altered. Once your data started flowing there, instead of trying to materialize as it normally should have done, it was linked with the moment of greatest pull for the Nucleus, the link with 'Takeru Shirogane' when the G-Bombs dropped. Since at the time you were nothing more than a collection of metaphysical data, 'you' were pulled to that moment in that world. Since your transfer's end reached the point in time where the G-Bombs were exploding here due to the Nucleus' pull, I think it's safe to assume Kagami didn't die in the predetermined history, or maybe during the explosion of the G-Bombs she was simply 'looking' at the data of that world and it's 'surroundings'. And you, as a Nucleus forcing the transfer, appeared in her 'sights' and both of you linked together, creating the Conductor through a time-space rift as your data flowed towards that point in time due to the unbalance caused by the G-Bombs and how you had to make your data 'fuzzy' to allow yourself to appear in another world beyond your own space. You then brought data through the will of your transfer alongside you, causing your own 'Cause of Truth' for the origin of the Conductor."

"Wait, but that… How could I… What does that mean?"

"Simply put, you brought data with you at the precise moment a gigantic explosion of reality-bending energy was unleashed. That data, the 'cause' of your transfer, had to be 'true' according to your wish that triggered the transfer for the Conductor to form itself. And so, the collision of that data with reality probably generated a large paradox to satisfy the effect of your desire. Let's not forget that you also had stockpiled large amounts of G-Radiation thanks to being inside the XG during that mission you showed me."

"…You're saying this world's history was… rewritten to make the effect of my will during the transfer a reality?" This has got to be a joke.

"Well… Shirogane, what is reality?" Sensei smirked as she rested her elbows on the desk, leaning forward.

"Huh? Reality?" Sensei raises a finger upwards then slowly brings it to her lips as she locks her eyes with mine again.

"I think we should have had a conversation like this in the past, when I sent you back into your world for the theories to complete the 00 Unit. A group of possibilities, what we call reality, is nothing but the collective determinations of every being that observes and resides within it's boundaries. In this case, you were the 'primal observer' that wished his relationships to be 'true', and as such, the chain reaction to effectively make that a reality, based on the data you had carried with you during the transfer, created this rewritten world."

Sensei stops for a moment, entwines her fingers and let's her hands rest on her belly as her gaze wanders again.

"After all, if data was flowing from your world into this one for two years, once the Conductor was formed a massive amount of data might have flowed into the original Branch Two, considering how fast the transfer was in your world without a Conductor. In a way, the world just reorganized it's own data, along the data that came from your world, to 'reach' a certain wavelength and assortment of events that would satisfy the 'Truth' condition of the observer. Since the effect dictates the cause, let me use this example. A photon, when observed, can only exist in one state. The cause, being observed, generates an effect, being in a certain state. In this case, the relationships and situations, which would be the effect of many other causes, force themselves to be 'true' and the causality rearranged the events when this timeline was modified to make them exist. So, that's why this world's you was trained by that Tsukuyomi when he was little, since that data had to be 'true' for this world, instead of happening in the year 2003 like it did in your world. Or at least that's what I think, this is just me hypothesizing on the air." She shrugs, sighing loudly.

"But… But… Wait… So… Wait, then, why does Tama have dojo here? Why was Raiden-san poisoned?"

"If I had to explain it in a way, I think all data related to you flowed into this world when you activated the transfer, since you were both the Conductor and the Nucleus at the time, even if you were but a metaphysical accumulation of data yet to gain physical form then. So, all data regarding your relationships, both what allowed them to exist and how they were, flowed here and then the causality arranged it in a new order. Simply put, if someone interacted with you or your lover and that caused you two to get together, those people's data will also be linked to the events that had to be modified. So, if you got together with Mitsurugi because her grandfather allowed it, then his data regarding your relationship will be brought here. If you 'rejecting' Mitsurugi causes her grandfather to be poisoned, then that outcome's data is also brought here, since you had already lived that fate according to how your world's Mitsurugi's life was before you regained your memories. And if that blade was as important for you as you made it seem, then that's why that Tsukuyomi's data and the poisoning were brought here, because that's what allowed you to have such a strong attachment to the blade that you brought with you into this world. You should know better than me how the causality draws parallelisms between worlds and makes 'fixes' on the fly, I wouldn't be surprised if other people that also had a hand in your relationships with the other girls of your squad also had mirrored circumstances to those of your world. Did anything happen in Tamase's dojo regarding your love life?"

"Yeah, it's because of a duel at the dojo that we got together. She had a rival, that was the daughter of her Dad's rival, and they had to face off in an archery duel. I helped her prepare for that, and that eventually made us fall in love." I can kind of remember the girl's face. She looked like a mouse with that weird hairstyle and those glasses… If only I could remember her name…

"If that's the case, I wouldn't be surprised to hear this rival of hers is also her rival in this world, maybe they were also made to compete already." So Tama and her had to face off in an archery duel here too? Wait a second…

"…But how did this even happen? Was the energy of that explosion strong enough to distort reality?"

"By itself, maybe not." Sensei then slowly starts to spin again, relaxing her arms onto the chair. "But with the energy of your transfer and your G-Radiation colliding with and amplifying it through how close both worlds became? Maybe. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ended up here, you would have appeared in the future of the world where Alt. IV had become a reality after that mission where the last XG exploded."

I sigh, again putting a hand in my forehead and rubbing it, moving my hair out of my eyes. I slowly bite my lips, feeling as if I had a lot of small daggers stuck all over my chest. What the hell, dude… What is going on here? Sensei then clears her throat as she stopped spinning.

"The point is, you as an observer with the will of the transfer on your side, and as a Nucleus, had a strong desire when you first manifested here. That desire had to become 'Truth' for you to link yourself here through the Conductor, just like how Kagami's wish of 'Shirogane is alive' had become a reality in the past, like a grafted branch made out of two different ones. That's the only plausible explanation that allows the past, or reality itself, to be modified by causal leaks and can explain you arriving to an 'unrelated' world through the transfer."

…

"So everything that's going wrong is my fault?"

"Sigh… There you go again, blaming yourself for everything. This was out of your control, and considering how strong the transfer of data was according to you back in your world, this also might just be another consequence of the ripple of all those loops you took. You only opened the door, and only because you wished to save your world. Well, it's like that saying goes. How was it? Heaven can only be reached through the Pandemonium? In any case, stop blaming yourself for every little thing."

"Is… Is my world safe now?"

"Yes, it should be so long as we stabilize the Conductor. You brought data here, like in all the past loops, just that in larger quantities and in less time due to the ripples. Once we stabilize you here, your world should return back to normal."

"I see…" What the hell… I don't… I don't even know how to feel about this. I remain staring at my hands, that lied by my knees. Dude… this is just too crazy… But a 'dead man' is walking right now…

"Shirogane, this changes nothing in our plans. This is our reality, modified world or not. We should-"

"Sensei, the circumstances of people of this 'grafted' world are a mix between those of the original branch and the modifications brought by the data that flowed into this world, right?"

"Yes, that is the case."

"Yuuhi said that… this world's Takeru also felt the cold hands at times. Do you think he absorbed part of the data about me when reality was rewritten? I mean… when and how did the rewritten events happen? Did history change on that August 5th and everybody's memories along with it? Or did this world get reset when the 'Truth' had to change?"

"When? Hmm… I suppose that's as hard as asking me when your world was reset after the first loop ended."

She shrugs again, pursing her lips. I frown and she regains her usual expression as she moves one finer upwards.

"From your point of view, you might have gone back to that October 22nd when the first loop ended, but in reality the events that created a split in the timeline of your life were reversed a long time ago before that date. There's honestly no way to know without an observer, and sadly no one would be able to observe such a phenomenon. It's not like this is a novel and we can just read whether or not new events actually happened in flashbacks or anything like that, and we also can't ascertain when the changes started to happen. Remember that data from your world also flowed into this one, not only data regarding your relationships. In a way, this world might not have overwritten the original Branch Two, but perhaps the 'possibility' of the world where both your and Kagami's wishes are 'True' spawned this as another branch of this reality. I frankly have no idea, and this is one nice topic of research. If only we could measure and interact with other worlds at will…" Sensei smiled as she went to made more coffee.

"So… I mean… I don't know how to process this, to be honest." It's like when I saw that desolate wasteland back at the very beginning. I just can't believe this. But if that's true…

Does that mean that this world's me is a mirrored version of me? When is it that this world's unique events start changing him? And… Why? Does he… go through something like I did when I saw the Instructor die? Then… if he needed a guide… if Yuuhi sent him away… Would I have turned into a cynical bastard if left alone?

As the thought reached my mind, I felt the cold hands on my shoulders and I couldn't help but to shiver in place.

"Sigh… Shirogane, you don't need to think so hard about this." Sensei smiled as she handed me a cup of coffee. "I still haven't confirmed whether this is true or not. And why are you so worried about this? Sure, it's a surprise, but at least you now know how you arrived here, and if I confirm this theory I'll be closer to severing the link with your world. That was one of your goals, right?"

"Yeah, it was. But then… Sigh… What if… Can this world's unique data flow into me and… change who I am?"

"…You think this has something to do with those dark memories?" She said as she sat down again, putting a leg above the other and resting an arm on her chair.

"If… If he had to go through something like what I showed you… You know, when Marimo-chan was…" I grimace and choose to drink. Sensei let out a long sigh.

"You think he snapped and became a coldhearted murderer because he couldn't manage the pain?"

"Well… Maybe. And if he was still alive during the 'final' transfer when the G-Bombs dropped in this revised world, starting the creation of the Conductor, making me absorb him just like I absorbed my data of the Takerus that looped in that world when I saw the BETA after the tournament, I think I might have absorbed everything of him, not just parts of his data. That's why the 'dark mist' isn't going anywhere, because… it's already inside of me. Now it's just trying to… become a tangible part of me. So, do you think I might end up assimilating all his data in the end?"

And then, silence.

…Why isn't she answering me? Am I… in danger? Wait… Is that why I have to clearly remember why I fight? Why Sumika told me not to focus on the pain?

"Shirogane."

"Yes?"

"Even if that were the case, I won't let you become a murderer. You can trust me on it." Sensei said with the firmness of a diamond and the intimidating light of a roaring lion in her eyes. "So, draw the line and be conscious of the divergences in his personality. Even if you two are similar, there are some events in this world that are unique to it. You never were as close to Mitsurugi during her childhood as he was with the Shogun. In that same sense, there are many differences between the both of you. Be conscious of them and that should allow you to retain your current self. Remember, the more you focus on something, the more you observe something, the more your brain will try to link itself with that data."

"I know. It's just… Sigh… Well, at least I now know why I keep seeing his memories. But damn… Do you think it's possible to reverse the ripples now that there's another world in this mess?" I say, in between some sips of coffee.

"With what I had planned? No, it won't cut it. We'll need to wait until the 00 Unit is stable and well powered to have her trace and fix the non-local issues between the variables of all involved worlds. It might even take longer than I expected. But don't worry, we'll do it. And once that's done, all other worlds will be free from the chaos of the causality, just as you wanted. So-"

"I know, I'll keep myself in check. I just don't know how to react to this… Rewriting history…"

I finish my coffee, leaning back onto the sofa. I think I really don't see how much of a mess I'm in right now. I really ended up making everything worse by triggering the transfer, but that was the only way to restore stuff to it's right place. I still can't shake off this weight on my chest, this fuzzy feeling on the back of my head. I tried to go back to that world, but I ended up being pulled to it's twin world due to this causal mess.

If the origin point is where my world started to get closer to the world of my first loop, then it's twin world was also close by? Maybe not as close as the other one, but as a nearby branch… I can't wrap my head around this. I used to be able to solve those three dimensional tests about the faces of a die with some ease, but I just can't get the image of the timelines right in my head.

Sigh… Trying to reach a certain world, that was now far away and protected against 'non-local' interference, the data of my existence was pulled towards the other road, the road that craved for my data to reach it. The collision of it all spawned 'this world'. It's as if all the mess up until now was condensed into this place. At the least I managed to materialize. At first I didn't question it, but there was a chance I could have failed to appear even after transferring my data. Yeah… At the least I'm 'alive'. Ugh, my head hurts a bit from trying to put everything in place. Mad respect to Sensei, how the hell did she figure this out? This is just nuts…

"Well, don't look so bent out of shape." She smiles at me as she places her cup on the desk. "You were already involved in time travel and in plane jumping in that last world you were in, so this is just another weird hijink to the list, right?" Sensei says as she chuckles.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Okay, let's leave this talk for when the 00 Unit is stable. You already know what to do. So, tell me of how the meeting went. She didn't get suspicious, right?"

"No, well… Kinda? I kind of almost lost it back there and I… asked her about Raiden-san's death, mentioning the poison. I screwed up then, right?"

"Sigh… Blaming you now won't change anything. Then, tell me how it went in utmost detail."

And I proceed to tell her of our talk, in as much detail as I could, until a certain point.

"…Shirogane, what's this about his relationships?"

"Look Sensei, I think not many people knew of this thing. If Yuuhi ever noticed you do know, she might assume the worst. She might think you really are using me as a hostage or that you're drugging me to get the intel out of me. I really think I shouldn't tell you." I mean, I am convinced almost no one knew of how they… well, seemed to be lovers. If Sensei ever slips up, if for whatever reason Yuuhi learns she knows of it… And she being Meiya's twin…

"Is it something that could get in the way of Alt. IV?"

"Yes. Simply put… He was to formally take the Koubuin surname after Lucifer. I am sure I shouldn't tell you the specifics because it's something only a few people would have known about and that knowledge might put you, and the project, in danger."

"I see. I'll trust in your judgment this time. So, you regained your Japanese citizenship and the databases will be fixed. Why did you insist so much on you being alone here? Was there any need to push her like that?"

"Well… I wanted to see if some of the people I knew back in my world were still alive. That doesn't seem to be the case, and I also got to see she doesn't saw him badly. I think she was really fond of him, not only as a pawn. And I think… she didn't order the murder of the kids, or the madness of that base. By the way, I didn't get to ask you before, but what's the chance of that place in the dream being Mogami Base?"

"…Hmm, Mogami Base, huh?" Sensei leaned back on her seat again, narrowing her eyes.

"Is it-"

"I honestly don't know the specifics." She cut me off in her cold and harmful as hail tone. "All I've heard is that something illegal was going on there. The Shogun cleaned the mess with her own forces after all. It might have something to do with those volunteers."

"Volunteers?"

"Yeah. Some of the people that came here for the event volunteered to be loaned to the base, in the face of the losses we suffered and our aid towards the Empire. Can you guess who was in the group of volunteers?"

"…Captain Hikami?"

"1st Lt. Hikami now." She says, dropping the smile. "I don't know how, but she's a pawn of the Shogun. And… Just be on your guard around her. We can't antagonize Her Purpleness, but still, we should be careful."

"Sensei, who is Hikami?"

"The daughter of the prior Prime Minister." She said... just like that.

"Wait, what?! The daughter of… But why is she a pilot? Is she a political hostage of the Shogunate?"

"Don't ask me. I was too busy with Alt. IV during the '90s to mingle too closely with the politicians. I know who they were and had many talks with her father over the years, but after the Prime Minister Hikami stepped down I lost track of them. I had too much problems during the '98 and '99 to involve myself so deeply in the internal matters of the Empire. Just be on your guard, and don't worry, I'll make sure they obey my orders to the letter. I suspect this is only Her Purpleness trying to confirm whether I'm on her side or not, so let's not be too hostile. But, just in case this is something else, I'll keep them under surveillance and you should be careful around them. You did tell me they knew him, so speaking with them might trigger something in you. Was I clear?"

"Crystal." Last time I asked, she said Hikami was a small fry. I suppose she was just withholding the intel, since I didn't need to know that then. Just like how she doesn't need to know this world's me was planning to marry Yuuhi.

"Alright, so you did manage to not screw up too badly. And she does think you're him. Well, that's one problem less."

"So… Can you tell me how you convinced the pickles to join the UN? What's up with this new squad?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you of that yet. Well, as I said in the meeting, I originally wanted to form a test flight with you, Marimo, Takamura and Yashiro. Mitsuko-nee brought some intel to my attention this last few days, and I chose to act on it. That's why I requested Maejima and Isumi to be loaned to me. Before you ask, someone was trying to… use them as leverage in case an unfortunate accident happened."

"You mean… to bind the Captain's moves?"

"Yes, as insurance in case the worst happened. There are Alt. V supporters in the Empire after all. Well, in the case of the Tsukuyomis… Her Purpleness called for me after the incident was subdued. She very much insisted on letting the pickles here as proof of her support and to prevent any critics from being hurled at me. She did try to 'convince' me to make you part of the test flight, and also pushed for me to give the XM3 to all Imperial Forces. I refused that, of course. So, I had a talk with both Tsukuyomis alongside the Shogun, and they swore to fulfill their duties and to obey my orders, so long as it didn't go against Her Purpleness' wishes. The Shogun then told me she wanted them to keep an eye on you, until you recalled your memory. You know, 1st Lt. Shirogane deserves his just reward and all that. Basically, I think the pickles would listen to you more than me, they're basically your retainers unofficially."

"…Huh. Retainers…" It makes sense, since I'm 'Yuuhi's husband' to their eyes. "So, we're in the clear with them?"

"It seems so. But still, we can never be too careful. Yashiro did say they do value you much, so if you make it clear I'm not manipulating you and I don't want trouble with Her Purpleness, I'm sure they'll listen to you." Sensei says, crossing her arms and finally cleaning the leaves out of the river of her voice. She does need to rely on me for this, and with all that's at stake… I won't screw up. I won't run away from them either.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice with the pickles. I'll make sure they realize we're not the enemy." I return her gaze, trying to lift the weight on my shoulders.

"Good. Well, the rest of the negotiations went well. Better than I expected, actually. I'll fill you in another time, you should be on your way to your room before anyone gets suspicious. Tomorrow morning you'll start your briefings on the BETA along the girls, and then I'll give a formal introduction of the new squad and it's role to the Valkyries, alongside all the necessary bits of data about the deals. Is there anything you wish to tell me before leaving?"

"Hmm… A few things actually. Since Marimo-chan is now a Major, how much will she know about… well, my circumstances?"

"How much? Well, I plan her to be your bodyguard, so she'll have to know just a bit more than Isumi. Don't worry, Marimo is someone you can rely on. She might actually be a better pilot than you." She smiles devilishly at me, chuckling a bit.

"I know that well. Just… Why? Aren't the pickles my retainers already?"

"Yes, that's true. But I don't see them keeping up with you. Marimo is the only one who can fight alongside you while keeping you in check. Hayase can fight with you, but she's more aggressive than I'd like, she might agree with you on a reckless action instead of being a deterrent. Isumi is more composed and can keep you in check, but she isn't up to par with the moves you pull. So, Marimo is the only one who can move with you without giving in your usual mad ideas, while also being someone you respect and care about. Just a reminder that I need you alive, and Marimo is the one most suited to make sure you come back alive from the field. You wouldn't want her dying because of you, right?"

"Never. I'll do my best to protect everyone, not just Marimo-chan."

"But you do have a tendency to try to do everything on your own, to take the most dangerous roles. And because of that, I chose Marimo as your leader. Of course…" She narrowed her eyes, her tone became like a glacier. "You are going to be on your best behavior to ensure she doesn't put herself in unnecessary danger, right?"

"Of course. You can leave Marimo-chan in my hands, Sensei."

"Good. Now then, anything else?"

"Why did you separate me from the squad? Couldn't you have them be part of the Gleipnir too?"

"Yes, I could have, but I'm testing some stuff related to the Nucleus and for that I need them away from you from time to time."

"Why? What are you trying to do?" I don't get it. If I'm not near them they won't be affected by the leaks.

"Huh… So you still haven't noticed…" I don't like that smile.

"Noticed what?"

"Shirogane, what happened when you were away from them while you were preparing the consoles with Yashiro?"

"Huh? They started to get suspicious of me back then."

"And what happened when you left the island first due to the interrogation?"

"…What do you mean, what happened? They told me they talked things through with the rest about what I did and why I did it, that's why they took my side despite me killing people." Why is she bringing this up now?

"And what happened when you were away in the medical bay after the mock battle where you broke down?"

"Didn't they start to… Wait a sec… You're telling me that my absence also affects them?"

"Not only them. I suspect it has to do with the Nucleus' pull. When you hover a magnet over some pieces of metal, what happens?" She said in a light tone, rising a finger.

"The metal would attach itself to the magnet."

"But what if the metal couldn't reach the magnet? Like, what if there was a paper in between them? The metal would still try to get close to the magnet, right?"

"So… How does this translate to the causal leaks?"

"Simple. During a short period of time, when you leave the 'area' of someone who's currently affected by a causal leak through the Conductor, you, as a Nucleus, exert your influence to 'pull' that person's data related to you forward, as a way to compensate for their disappearance in your vicinity and to try to 'bring' that someone closer. That in turns makes the data flow into this world faster, and by extension, makes that someone absorb it faster as well. It's one of the interactions of the Conductor and the Nucleus being the same entity, so there might be more little details in your everyday life that we're overlooking now that could hint at how the Nucleus effectively works."

"So, this is something unique to the combined influence of both anomalies? Do my emotions affect this as well?"

"Of course, emotion is also a variable in all causal matters. Depending on the emotion of said person they'll access different data with more ease. In the first case, they were growing suspicious of you, so those feelings got enhanced, maybe pulling memories of a world where you didn't get along with them that well. The second one, they probably were guilt-ridden after learning you were taken for questioning, so they must have wished you to be safe. Then, feelings of camaraderie probably reached them strongly. And last, after the mock battle they must have felt guilty once more, but now also paired with worry towards your health. Considering how you told me you were lovers in other worlds, that same worry might have reached their hearts, and piloting reminded them of what happened to you, which only made it harder for them to keep their cool."

"So… What are you going to use this for?" I lean forward, narrowing my eyes at her.

"To iron out their skills. The missions that will come will be deadly, you know it better than me."

"I know, Sadogashima won't be easy even with the railgun. We were relegated to guard duty last time, even with Meiya and Kei as Strike Vanguards." Luckily, nothing wen wrong then. Sure, the girls were still green but we had top notch teamwork and coordination with the rest. That carried them until they got into the rhythm by the end of the fight. Thanks to that, and to how Tsukuyomi-san and the rest were there for them during the defense of the base, they turned out as good as they were for the Kashgar raid. Still… If not for the Takemikazuchis and the busted Rutherford Field of the XG-70D we would have been toast. "I know full well what we're up against, so I can agree to this if it really helps, without any collateral effects." Sensei nods at my words, a small smile flourishing on her face.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will come out of it so long as you stay positive. We can't afford to babysit them for long anyway. In the end, regardless of the causal leaks, they will need experience to truly inherit the data of their parallel versions of them. But I hope that at the very least this will give them some more resilience in the trainings to come under the Valkyries in the short term. Hands on experience cannot be replaced and that won't change no matter how strong a Nucleus you are, but if I can gather data on the Nucleus' pull while also giving them at the least a slightly better mindset for what's to come, I see no reason not to try. So, for a few days, I'll have you practice with the Gleipnir and the veteran Valkyries. Let's see how your girls react."

"…What if this causes more negativity? And, are you sure this isn't a coincidence?"

"No, it isn't. Remember how the 00 Unit reacted to your absence after you went to Komoro? What little progress you had made up until that point, it was amplified once the 00 Unit didn't feel you in her vicinity, and with how much she focus on you in her thoughts, I don't doubt it will be easier to make her recall data from other Kagamis. In her case, we also need to be mindful of the technical aspect, but you can leave that to me. And speaking of, my… dream can also be explained with your absence." She said, smirking as she raised a brow while looking at me.

"Do you have to bring that up again?"

"Yeah, I do. I was honestly worried about you that day. You having fainted, without the headband or the medicine, in a IJA base, after a fight with the BETA no less. It was the perfect recipe for disaster. I really wanted to send a carrier for you all, but that would have been suspicious and I didn't have the time nor the hands for it. I suppose, my wish to have you again here, where you were safe, triggered a leak in me. It is rare for me to actually show worry, but never did I think I would end up seeing something like-"

"Okay, stop!" God, you're such a tease Sensei. I bet she was waiting to bring that up again, just to bother me. "I get it, distance enhances the causal leaks for a short period of time. Do I have to do anything to help with this little test?"

"Yes, keep the girls in your thoughts. The Nucleus', by itself, doesn't affect others. So, for this to go as well as it could, do me a favor and think about the girls. I mean, that's what you usually do, but you know, keep them in your heart." Sensei says as she sounding a bit bored now.

"Is this why you kept me away from Sumika yesterday and today?"

"Oh, so you can be sharp when you want to." Ugh… Wipe that smile off your face, Sensei. "Yes, you're right. Well, for the next few days just relax and do your best. Get to know the Valkyries of this world along your new partners and let me deal with any little detail that might arise. If anything serious happens, I'll contact you."

"Got it. I do have a suggestion to make regarding the trainings."

"Hm? What is it?"

"I think it would do them good to train alone in the JIVES. Just the five of them trying to protect a settlement from the BETA. Then, compare their results and control logs to the ones of Akane and the rest, so that they can see the gap in skill and teamwork. Also, I think we should do one last mock battle, us six against six of the Valkyries, as a form of demonstration for the newcomers to the A-01 and as a welcome trial for us fresh 2nd Lieutenants. As you said, hands on experience is irreplaceable and it will let them see how further above the roof truly is."

"I see. Do you have anyone in mind as your adversaries?"

"I mean… Hmm… Now that I think about it, we could just fight against the Valkyries, to not leave anyone out. You know, like during today's test where we fought three versus four. What do you think? Can we arrange that?"

"Of course we can. Well, I'll relay the orders and let Isumi and Marimo organize it, I have too much stuff to do the next few days."

"Right. Oh, what about the XG? Did we made the deal?"

"Not yet." Sensei frowns, the inner lioness coming out. "The American said it should be arranged in only a few days, but even if I hope for the best, I have the nagging feeling it will take around a week for it arrive, at best. Don't worry, it's just a matter of time. Your acrobatics and performance throughout the battle captivated all the representatives after all, no one wants to miss out on the XM3 so they should all be scrambling for possible trade goods to offer us."

"Really? Despite me almost dying?"

"Especially because of that!" The cheer sprouted in Sensei's complexion as she rose a hand and did weird fist pumps. "You have no idea how hilarious their faces were. To see them so floored, faces losing color by the second, squeaking in disbelief… Ah, that was such a good sight." She smirks evilly, laughing quietly. "Well, I'll tell you another time in detail about the meeting."

"Alright." Vengeful spirit as always. It is good to see her this pleased, if Sensei is being this open it means things went spectacularly well for us, despite me crashing my Fubuki again. "By the way, what about the medicine? Today it didn't make much effect on me. Can we make it stronger?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Well… If you were face to face with the Shogun and didn't remember anything, I guess we can take a day or two to see how you handle it without the shots. Do be careful with the pickles or if Hikami approaches you." She said in her Vice Commander tone, I nod at her words and she continues. "And remember, if anything happens or if you feel in danger, call for Yashiro within your mind, she'll be watching over you just in case." Hey, poor Kasumi. She has to deal with Sumika to boot… Well, that's another reason to pull my weight here and not screw up.

"Alright. I'll be going then. Is Kasumi coming to train with us tomorrow?"

"Yes, she does need to get to know her partners, and I can also see how people treat her. You know, since she's also a foreigner."

"Hey, I don't think anyone thinks badly of Kasumi. I mean, how could anyone? She's the sweetest thing in the base." I cannot see how anyone could see Kasumi in a bad light.

"Well… Let's just say I was testing the waters. Now, on your way. I need to sort some papers and make some calls. Don't forget to go pick up your clothes from the cell, though."

"I know. Goodnight, Sensei. And please take care of yourself, you really should eat something with the coffee."

"Shut up. Come on, off you go." She waves towards the door, seemingly annoyed. I can tell she isn't really, so I'll just leave.

"Yeah, I'll be going."


	52. Valhalla

**Chapter 52: Valhalla**

* * *

_December 12th, 10:24 PM._  
_(Barracks. Pickles' Room.)_  
**[Mion]**

* * *

"Sigh… Where do you think he is?"

"Mmgh… He has to be on the underground." Shion says, arms crossed as she sits on her bed. "Why didn't he come to the PX? Do you think he might have had another breakdown after meeting with Yuuhi-sama?"

"I would like to believe he didn't, Takeru did seem fine this last few days after all."

"Then, why didn't he come to have dinner if he was fine?" Shion snarled, wrinkles sprouting in her face.

"Maybe they're sorting the documents? If the databases had to be reuploaded, he might have been made to sign all his papers from the UN again. After all, if he's recognized as a Japanese citizen, they also have to rearrange their data and files."

Shion groans and looks away, disagreement emanating from her very being. I do understand how she feels, but we can't start making trouble for this, even if we have to look after him.

"…I do wonder how their talk went in the end. I only hope he didn't have another attack in front of Yuuhi-sama." I cannot even imagine how she would react in such a scenario.

"Yeah… But, think about it." Shion rose a finger to the ceiling. "If they didn't call for us, that means he didn't remember anything to make him want to go back home, right?" I nod. "But Yuuhi-sama left without looking troubled, and she was still composed and calm as usual. So, that means that at the least nothing too bad happened."

"Hmm… I suppose… Well, regardless of what actually happened, we'll find out tomorrow. It's hard to believe we're part of the UN now, even if we're just loaned here." I say caressing my hair as I undo my ponytail.

"Damn right, I didn't see this one coming. For Yuuhi-sama to have ordered us to serve the UN… Even if it's under the guise of the XFJ Project, as a 'lifeline' of the Empire, we're still working for that fox. She did seem like a reasonable person, but I still don't like her, especially when she smiles." Shion says, frown in place all the while.

"Don't forget that she did aid us much during the '99. I think she wouldn't be so foolish as to try to harm Takeru or try to manipulate him too obviously."

Takeru did seem fine during the meeting after all, despite that reckless maneuver he did before during the fight. I suppose he is being treated as he should. Maybe… Did he recall anything this last few days? That eccentric way of moving is his no doubts, but the dexterity… It's just like back then.

"Shion, do you think… he might have remembered anything about our squad?"

She crossed one leg over the other as she looked at me, crossing her arms as she squinted her eyes in silence for a moment. She, too, must be feeling chills on the prospect of him returning to be like our leader.

"…Mana-nee did say he seemed troubled by his past, and Yuuhi-sama did order us to keep watch over him and to mind our words. I don't doubt he might be seeing something, I only hope he comes to us if he does remember anything, instead of confiding in anyone else or bottling it up. Maybe we should tell Meiya-sama to aid us?" Shion said, rising a finger.

"I don't know, Meiya-sama might be someone he's willing to open up to, but we can't let her know of our squad. Considering how dear her duty is to her, someone like Takeru might seem like a heretic to her eyes. I suppose we too would be…" I lower my gaze, untying my ponytail.

Taking off the boots and pants we were given, I sit on the edge of my bed, stretching my legs. I inhale slowly, deeply as I move my shoulders up and down, trying to crack the bricks that were placed on them. I bring my feet together, squeezing my thighs as the face of the leader returned to my mind. His furrowed brows, his rising chin, how he moved his lips whenever we were on a mission. I still feel as if someone threw sand in my eyes every time I remember his glare whenever he got angry back then.

"Mion, don't worry." Shion said a bit louder than before, flashing me one of her wide, wicked grins. "So long as we stay by his side, Takeru won't revert to that side of himself. We just have to reassure him when the time comes."

"Are you sure that will be enough? If he does remember… I don't think anyone barring Yuuhi-sama can quell his anger." Back then, he didn't even look at us in the eye. He did listen to ours and the others advice and managed to focus his anger after Yuuhi-sama bequeathed him the role of leader, but still, remembering his demeanor makes me feel as if a thousand nails were riveted in my heart once more.

"Mion, time has passed." Shion says, resting her face on one of her palms as she looks at the ground. "I know Takeru can and most likely will show his fangs once more someday, but I don't think he'll go back to being like that, not if we stay by him. And this time it's not just us, he has many people looking after him. I think we can trust the Major and Takamura, and his squadmates also value him a lot." Hmm… I hug my sides, pondering her words. I do think we can trust the other members of the squad, but what about Yashiro? "And in the worst case, you can just give him a smooch to cheer him up." Wha-

"Shion! Why do you keep bringing that up?" Here I am, worrying about how we should act, and there she is, teasing me as usual.

"Hehehe… Did I tell you Takeru asked me about that? Do you think he remembered your kiss but can't piece it together?"

"Huh? Wait, what did you just say?"

"The other day Takeru asked me about that time were we spoke to him. Remember, before the HSST fell down?" I nod, plucking my lips a bit. "Well, he specifically asked me about the kiss. He didn't ask me about the other stuff I mentioned. Maybe he has a crush on you now that he forgot we're family?"

"Uuh… Please tell me you're just teasing me."

"No, I'm being serious." For Shion to narrow her brows like that, for her voice to be this low and full of ripples… "I almost stammered back then, trying to dodge the question. Do you think he might remember parts of his childhood? I know he never was too polite, but to ask me about that so frontally… After all, he wasn't that friendly with us during our last months together."

"Yes… Do you really think he remembered that?" Please tell me you didn't Takeru. I shiver imagining what Yuuhi-sama would do to me were you to suddenly have a crush on me. This is all your fault…

"More than that, I want to know how he sees us now." Shion says, throwing her back into her bed. "If Takeru is remembering, we have to make sure he doesn't fall into the same mistakes he made before. Mion, if he comes to you make sure you comfort him properly."

"Are you telling me to kiss him?!"

"No, I never said that. You dirty pickle, how lascivious you are." She smirks at me again. Uuh… I walked straight into that one. "But I meant that if he ever needs anything, we need to be by his side. I doubt he would shout at us or isolate himself again. But even so, we need to be on the lookout for any signs. Even if we should behave and try to trust the UN, we have to take matters into our own hands if the need arises. I want no complaining now from you when we approach him." She glared at me and I returned the gesture.

"This time it's different, Shion. Yuuhi-sama ordered us to specifically monitor his recovery. Of course we will play our cards when the time is right. If Takeru needs us, we shall be there for him. I just… wonder if he'll accept our help." Again, I drop my gaze. I feel as if I was under a small, calm rain, the nails driving themselves deeper and deeper. What if… when he remembers…

"Mion, don't be so tense." Shion said, waving a hand in the air. "He'll never scream at us like he did back then."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this time we won't leave him alone nor will we strike him when he's down. We now know how he reacts when faced with a crisis, so we can act accordingly. I'll be damned if he falls into that hole again! Don't you also want him to stay as he is now?"

"Of course I do, but… well, I did try to murder him during the CCSE. I wonder if he's still holding that against me." And he wasn't that nice to me after he got back from Mogami. Back then, it felt as if someone was trying to pierce my veins with a spoon every time we talked.

I slowly, softly bit my lips as I clutch the sheets. That sarcastic smile, the way he didn't even look at us, how he only ever talked about the missions… And the term he used to refer to us before his talk with Yuuhi-sama. I don't want him to be like that again… But if Shion keeps pushing, I have to be careful. We can't pressure him too much, otherwise he might go into shock.

"Sigh… You know you can just talk with him, right?" She says, lying her head on her pillow. "Why do you always bottle up everything? If you had released your anger before you wouldn't have done that during the CCSE."

"It's not my fault that I always have to keep you in check. If I got angry, no one would be there to rein you in." It's always been like this. I always have to stay calm to counter your over-aggressiveness.

Even back when we were little, before Takeru showed up, you were always the first to get angry, to lose composure. I can still feel the sting of the bamboo sword on my arms, the frown on your face as you attacked me relentlessly when I somehow managed to outpace you from time to time. I truly despised you back then. You never treated me kindly and I always was forced to train with you, to be polite with you, and to never complain when you harmed me. I always got shouted at for never managing to keep up, for not being 'good enough' for what was expected of a Tsukuyomi. If it wasn't for Takeru, you would have kept hammering at me mercilessly in your rage every day.

I caress my hair as I recall his praise, his smile and how happy he looked whenever we trained together. If not for him… Who knows how I would have been treated? Shion would have kept being hostile to me, as if we were both enemies. Father would have stayed disappointed in me, and without Takeru to praise me and play with me, I would… How would I have felt then? I would have been all alone after Mana-nee left to take care of Meiya-sama. It's thanks to his kindness that we two started getting along, that we started to train with each other instead of against each other. And yet… I could never… pay you back for that. Despite knowing how much they mattered to you… I… did nothing.

"Say Shion… Do you think he might remember the Captain?"

"Mion, we're under oath to never speak that name again." Shion said with the solemnity of ringing ceremony bells hanging from a mountain arch during winter.

"Well, we already checked the room for bugs. And even if we destroyed that diary, if Takeru recalls his time under Cpt. Amato-"

"We'll guide him to the right answer this time." Shion rose up, glaring at me as she clutched the sheets. "He won't become no candle again. We're staying by Takeru's side so that he doesn't have to be that ruthless soldier again."

"I suppose… our situation is different now. Yes, we need to be attentive when around him."

I throw myself onto the bed, hugging my sides. His harsh voice returns to my ears, I feel my limbs going numb and small jolts within, as if they had cramped up suddenly. I inhale and hold my breath, feeling the frosting pike of winter rain on my shoulders as I remember those days, the aplomb and viciousness Takeru displayed during our missions.

"Hey Mion."

"What?"

"I know we should be steadfast, stoic and all that, but that doesn't mean you can't express yourself or vent from time to time." It's also thanks to him that you're so casual and relaxed now, much to our Fathers' chagrin. "I'm here, ready to listen. Just like how you're always there for me, I'm always here for you." She said, closing one eye. "So, care to share your problems? What's troubling you now, Mion?"

"…I don't want him to go back to how he was."

"Neither do I. That's why we should-"

"It's not just that." Shion stopped and sat down on the bed again. "You see… How will he react when he remembers how we were with him back then? No, how will he be when he remembers how we abandoned Yokohama with all of his friends still inside the base? Even if he doesn't go back to being so cold, even if he never remembers who the Captain was, I am of the opinion he will become bitter towards us once again." His shouts return, his bitter, disappointed glare… In the end, he was being unreasonable. But I believe we could have handled that situation in a more appropriate manner, despite all of us being under extreme duress at the time.

"Well… Talking is the way to go." She says, rising a finger again. "We can just explain ourselves. And it's not like he didn't become warmer after some time. Remember the first day he came back after the mock battle? He wasn't cold all this days, and after Komoro he's been nice again, right?"

"That is true, however, I'm still afraid." I retort, feeling a chill on my sides. "We never managed to have a long talk with him after Mogami, and you must remember how he treated us back then." Shion grimaces, nodding. "I just wonder… how could we express how much he means for us if he were to… well… remember those teachings or the poem Amato wrote in the diary."

"In that case, we just have to be honest and frontal with him." Shion said, folding her arms. "Regardless of his reaction to the memories, we have to be there for him. To make sure nobody twists whatever he remembers to their own convenience, and to aid Takeru in not falling down that hole again." I nod at he words. "And remember, we're not the only ones by his side. Jinguuji and Takamura do seem like honest, trustworthy people and they also worry about him. Now, we just gotta see how Yashiro and Kouzuki act with him." Shion narrows her eyes and I nod at her words.

Yuuhi-sama did order us to be on our guards around Yashiro and Kouzuki, even gave us some ornaments made out of hyper ceramic to wear on our hair just in case. Of course, we can't take him by force back to the Capital, but still, why does Kouzuki wish for him to stay here? It can't be because of his piloting skills alone.

"Shion, do you think Kouzuki will keep her word?"

"If she doesn't allow Takeru to return, even if his memories come back, she'll be getting into a fight with the Shogun. She gains nothing from it and I don't think she wants a fight with the Shogunate, not with how dire the situation is now."

"Couldn't she try to manipulate Takeru into staying? If she doesn't openly force him to stay, she then could use him as leverage on Yuuhi-sama."

"Then, we just have to talk with him. And if Kouzuki wants our aid, she better be ready to bow and give the Empire something good in return. We also are the liaisons for the XFJ Project now, so we have authorization to be allowed into the meetings." She said, rising a finger. Just thinking of having her in a meeting with Kouzuki… Ugh… My head hurts just thinking about it.

"Well… I suppose we will have to be on our guard for the time being, until we can see who's our ally here. Sigh…"

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. With us here, she can't just harm us or Takeru. Meiya-sama is also on our side, I still think we should talk with her about this, even if we don't tell her everything."

"I don't think I can stop you, so let's prepare our words for her with care. I'll turn off the light."

I stand up and flick the switch, sending the room into darkness. I return to my new bed and get inside the sheets. It's surprisingly not bad. I do have to praise the UN for not cutting the budget on this, many IJA bases do not have such comfortable beds. The food too, it was surprisingly not bad. The chef's style kind of reminded me of Haruna-san's food. Sigh… If only we could have that peace back for everybody…

"Hey Mion." Shion said in a whisper, like she used to do when we were little.

"What is it now?"

"I was thinking on inviting the squad to play some Shogi tomorrow night on the excuse that we could use it for getting to know each other, and then we could see how Takeru reacts when playing against us. What do you think?"

"He's going to lose again. And then he's going to pout, perhaps."

"Ahaha… So, does that mean that you agree?"

"Playing games might be the safest way to test the waters for now. Just don't overdo it, please."

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself in check. Good night."

"Yes, good night."

I turn around, squirming under the sheets. I wonder how he'll greet us tomorrow… How did his talk with Yuuhi-sama go? Did he accept to regain his citizenship? He… wouldn't be thinking on accepting the proposition of that American, would he? Takeru… Uuh…

Deep breaths. You have to trust in him. Takeru is no kid, I am only wishing to make myself feel good by wanting him to rely on us. But I do not want him back to how he was… I suppose that simply offering our hand is enough. Then it's up to him to choose. I only hope that he doesn't need to grieve all over again. And Shion is right, we are not the only ones who are by his side now. But…

I truly do not think I could endure him being so cold and cruel again.

* * *

_December 13th, 2001. 05:23 AM._  
_(Takeru's Room.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

Sluggishly, I open my eyes. Unlike all days before, this time I'm under a nice sheet, on the comfort of my room in the barracks. After twirling within the sheets for a little while, enjoying the warmness, I rise up, yawning and stretching my arms, looking around.

I get up, take my clothes off and go towards the bath. For the first time in what feels like forever, warm water rains down on me. I wash my hair slowly, enjoying the shower, as I try to sort out what I saw and heard.

I got out and dried myself. Looking in the mirror, I can see my face. Unlike the blurry reflection I see in my dreams, I don't have sore eyes, they don't resemble those of a fish, and my smile doesn't feel poisoned. My hair is a mess though.

Changing to my formal dress for the first time here, I checked the clock. Almost 0600 hours, huh? I wonder what should I-

Then, the door was opened. A small figure entered the room and flinched when she saw me.

"Good morning, Kasumi." I smiled at her as she got closer.

**Chop!**

"Hey, why are you chopping my shoulder first thing in the morning?"

"You can't wake up on your own. Waking you up is my job." She said with a pout while continuing to lightly chop my shoulder.

"Come on, now. Don't be like that." I block her hand to prevent further chopping and smile at her, holding my laughter at her expression. "So, I suppose you came to pick me up for something? Should we be on our way?" She relaxed her expression as she stared into my eyes.

"Are you feeling well, Takeru-san?"

"Yeah, had another weird dream but I'm feeling fine."

"Did you see anything bad?" She asked, lowering her bunny ears for a moment along her eyelids.

"It wasn't bad per se, but it did feel… kind of hollow. You know, as usual."

"Do you want me to suppress the memory?" Kasumi asked, gazing at me as her hands got together.

"No, I don't want to run away from this. I have to know where he stood, even if we can't just sit down and ask about it openly. Let's be careful about this, so if you do notice me getting negative please tell me Kasumi."

"Yes, you can count on me. So please don't do anything dangerous."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to remember forcefully, and I won't let this stuff bring me down." Not now that we have to start getting ready for Sadogashima. There will be time to heal, time to relax after we prove to the world that Alt. IV is the way to go. Until then, I gotta keep myself in check.

"It's not a matter of time, Takeru-san." Kasumi said, slightly narrowing her brows. "You should not be so reckless, you're tempting luck. Please don't do anything like jumping in front of the lasers again. You won't always have someone to cover you."

"Sorry, but that's just how I am. I won't hold back in front of my enemies." Maybe… You were like that too? What if… humanity became my enemy? Would I do… whatever it took to 'win'?

"Even so… Please, be careful. Me and Sumika-san will get mad at you if you keep getting in danger." She moved her bunny ears a few times, pursing her lips and looking a bit angry.

"Don't worry, I'm not that dumb to push myself to do something I know I can't, I just didn't see those last Lasers back then. Sorry to have made you worry Kasumi."

"…It's fine. But please be careful, I don't know what I would do with Sumika-san if you were gone." I ruffle her hair a bit, and then as I saw her dulled, clouded eyes, how her head lowered in worry, as if it was natural, I gave her a hug.

"I am not getting killed, Kasumi. You can count on me always coming back, so don't start getting all sad and gloomy on me. Sumika needs us both smiling for her, right?" I felt her tiny hands slightly grasping my uniform as she looked up and gave me a smile.

"Yes. Let's keep doing our best together."

"That's my girl!" I break the hug, softly patting her head again.

"Well… we should be on our way. Are you ready?" I check that I have my ID card in my pocket and then nod, we leave my room with Kasumi in the lead.

Yesterday it was already too late when I returned so I'll have to give Meiya the doll today. I do wonder how the introduction of the Gleipnir will go. I suppose Sensei sent Kasumi to guide me to the briefing room we'll use, since she isn't doubting on where we're going.

"Yes, that is the case." She answered, giving me a nod.

"Say Kasumi, did Sensei tell you anything about the squad?"

"No, she only told me I would have to go practice with you from time to time."

"I see… I wonder how things will go. How was Sumika yesterday?"

"No changes." She said, dropping her shoulders a bit.

"Well, I guess it's a matter of time." And I do need to wait and see if Sensei's theory of distance does work. I do wonder if Sumika was the one who fought against me as the Viking…

_"Yes, it was Sumika-san."_ The tingly feel comes back, Kasumi's voice reached within me.

_Huh, so it was Sumika. I didn't think she was stable enough to pilot. Was she alright after it? I mean, considering how the fight ended…_

_"We had to leave her connected to the cylinder after it, but she wasn't in the cockpit so she was in no risk. Even so, you pushed her too much. Meanie."_ She moves her bunny ears as she pucks her lips.

_Hey, I was doing my best. My commission was on the line._

_"You would have gotten commissioned anyways. The Professor wouldn't have left you out of the STF."_

_Hmm… Fine, point for you. Will I have to fight against Sumika again?_

_"No, I don't think so. The Professor wants to have the XG ready first and foremost, the IST is a lifeline in case anything happens to it during Sadogashima."_

_Eh… Well she is right, the XG should be our priority_. It still feels like we could focus on it a bit more though.

"Hm? Good morning, Shirogane, Yashiro." I looked forward, towards our new leader.

"Good morning, Major Marimo-chan." I say along a salute. First opening her eyes wide, she then again turned into an oni. It was worth it, though.

"Shirogane! I told you to not address me like that. Sheesh… Why can't you mind your manners?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to say it once." She frowns, not believing a single letter of it.

"Good morning, Major." Kasumi said, giving NotMarimo-chan a bow, who then nods at her.

"By the by, why are you two together?"

"The Professor sent me to wake up Takeru-san, since he might have ended up oversleeping after returning to his room." Kasumi answered before I could.

"I see. Shirogane, please try to not bother Yashiro so much, will you?"

"I woke up on my own, though. But yes, I'll do my best from now on, in and out of the cockpit."

"Good to hear." She smiled, nodding once. "Well then, I was informed we were to go to the 2nd Briefing Room. Let's be on our way." We nod and resume walking with her now in the lead.

"Were the other members notified of this?"

"Yes, we got the data yesterday during dinner. I was told to come get you today, but I won't be babying you anymore starting now. You better start arriving in time to the PX and the meeting room, Shirogane."

"Don't worry, I've got this. I can be serious when I have to." She gives me a side glance before giving a nod. "By the way Major, are we going to have the formal introduction now?"

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. Shirogane, may I ask where were you yesterday? We all talked in the PX during dinner, but you never arrived. Both Tsukuyomis were most insistent on waiting, and they did stay behind to wait for you."

"Oh… I didn't knew. I was dealing with some papers regarding my citizenship after the meeting, you know, due to the problem in the databases."

"Oh, I see. And? What came of it?" NotMarimo-chan once more subdued her edge, spawning the inner gentle light for a second there.

"Luckily for me it went alright. I am now officially a Japanese citizen once more." Though, being mixed up in his affairs might be more than what I originally bargained for here.

"Good to hear that." She smiled for a second, then returning to her usual demeanor as she moved her hair a bit. "Now, the Tsukuyomis didn't really make much talk about themselves, Shion-san mostly kept dodging my questions and replying in the same tone of a certain someone I know." Why are you narrowing your eyes, Major? Surely you're not lumping me together with those pickles? "Shirogane, I'll say it again just in case. If they ever do as much as insinuate hostility towards you-"

"I'll go to you, Ma'am."

"Good answer." She smirked, pleased. "I do think they're a nice addition to our ranks, I just hope we can get along with them."

"Major, what about the others?" Kasumi asked.

"The others? Well, Maejima and Isumi seemed surprised at the turn of events. They weren't even told they were called to Yokohama to begin with. It seems their enlistment was arranged hastily. But they don't seem like troublesome people, I know Isumi's sister so if Marika-san is anything like Michiru-san she'll be a good partner to fall back on. Maejima did seem too tense, almost quivering. Shirogane, do try to get along with him but please don't drop the manners."

"Sorry Ma'am, I am unable to fulfill the orders you've given me." She narrowed her eyes for a moment, a small tremor in one of her hands.

"Shirogane… At least keep it together during our trainings, will you?"

"Roger. Don't worry, I do know where to draw the line. I just prefer to be like I usually am on my day to day activities. On the mock battles and missions I'll follow the protocol and your orders, even if I might speak up from time to time." I lock my eyes with hers, letting her see I am not kidding.

I will not let you die, Marimo-chan. You won't fall, not on my watch.

"I'll take your word then. Yashiro I forgot to ask before but, what is your rank?" Kasumi tilts her head slightly before answering.

"I do not have a rank. I am the Professor's assistant. I was assigned to the Gleipnir only for the testing of the second prototype of the Shin Kagerou." The Major raises a brow at her answer.

"Huh… So, did the XO give you any orders regarding our trainings?"

"I was told I wouldn't participate in all of them, some days I'll be aiding the Professor."

"So we'll have an uneven number then, huh? Well, do you have some piloting experience? I don't know how old you are but you don't have the build of a soldier after all." Despite sounding rather stern, probably to test Kasumi since she's always so inexpressive, there was a tint in her voice. Of course she's worried about Kasumi getting hurt or worse.

"Do not worry Major. I have already piloted, I may not be very good but I can manage." Kasumi replied, moving her bunny ears while remaining as cool as usual.

"I see. If you ever have trouble don't hesitate to tell me." Kasumi nods and the Major seems pleased enough. "Shirogane, the same goes for you. From now on your Jump Units won't be locked and you'll be using a prototype to boot. If you ever feel anything wrong, stop moving and notify me immediately."

"Yes, Major."

The rest of the way was made as Major Marimo-chan lectured me on how I should act from now on, especially on official missions. I know my attitude leaves much to be desired, but she could have just a little more faith in me.

Once we arrive at the room, I saw that in it there were more people than I thought there would be. Takamura, the pickles, Maejima, both Isumis, Hayase, Akane and Tsukiji were already there. They all stood in attention and returned our salutes as we gave them our good mornings.

"Good morning, Major." Takamura stepped forward, giving a salute. "Good morning to you too, Shirogane, Yashiro."

"Good morning, Takamura." I said as I saluted along the other two.

"Hey Takeru, good morning!" Shion, in the UN formal dress now, came up to us and saluted us while grinning, with Mion also coming along behind her and also giving us her greetings.

"Good morning, you two. It's kinda weird seeing you in the UN's dress…"

"Right? I do like how simple it is compared to the Royal Guard's one, but I really liked our red uniform more." Shion complained as she looked at herself in the dress. "So, how do I look Takeru?" She said, winking.

"Like another UN member?" I said, rising a brow, to which she pursed her lips.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"Shion, drop it please." Mion said, giving the turquoise one a side glance. "By the way Shirogane, how are you today? I heard you crashed your Fubuki yesterday, but you seemed fine during the meeting." She gave me a good look, top to bottom.

She… does look normal. Nothing like that thing in the dream. I wonder why they were assigned to the team… Sensei said I was the reason why they're here, and Yuuhi didn't seem to doubt who I was supposed to be…

"Well, I'm fine now. What about you two? I never expected you to join the UN."

"Neither did we." Mion said, caressing her ponytail. "It was a last minute arrangement. We're here now as liaisons for the XFJ Project, since 1st Lt. Takamura officially joined the UN as of yesterday. I hope we can keep getting along in our missions from now on, 2nd Lt. Shirogane." She said, bearing a small smile.

"Yeah, same. Glad to have you two on the team." I smile at them and they return a nod.

"Just when you thought you were free, we're now on the same squad. Please do try to not crash your TSF on our mock battles." Shion said, grinning widely again.

"Yeah, I'll try not to."

"By the way, you didn't come to the PX yesterday night…" Mion's voice trailed off. I suppose she must be scouting my motives. Did Yuuhi talk with them before leaving? Eh, whatever… I've got no reason to be a jerk with them if they're willing to be nice.

"I was just dealing with some documents. I regained my citizenship so there were some things to sign all over again."

"I see, that is good to hear." Mion smiled at my words.

"It is a relief to hear that." Takamura chimed in. "Did you find any relatives to you, perhaps?"

"…No, my family is gone." I don't know if she asked on purpose, but I gotta keep the act up. And, in a way, it's not a lie. My 'real' family… I won't ever see them again.

"…Forgive me for asking. But at the least you managed to fulfill your objective of tracing your steps." Takamura said, with a clear air in her words, unlike the pickles that were as uncomfortable as tea mixed with soda. "And most importantly, it is good that you are now recognized as a Japanese. Hopefully with this no one else will try to claim you're a traitor or anything of the sort."

I did tell Takamura once about why I was stationed at Yukon, that I had lost my memory after an accident. I never thought she would actually be so relieved to hear this.

"Thanks, Takamura. Yeah, it's good to have cleared that up."

"So… Seems like you're quite popular, ain't you hotshot?" A blue haired woman walked towards us, also grinning.

"Good morning 1st Lt. Hayase."

"Hayase is fine." The pickles gave her a side glance, while Takamura sighed as she caressed her hair and went towards the Major. "So, you look fine and dandy. Looks like that crash wasn't enough to take you down, huh?" She says, smiling wickedly.

"Hahaha… What can I say?"

"You do know I was the one that saved your sorry ass back there, right? You better remember to pay up the debt, you reckless dumbass." Hayase said in a teasing tone, rising a brow as I nod with a wry smile.

"Excuse me, 1st Lt. Hayase." Mion interjected, narrowing her brows and with a small air of menace in her eyes, a hawk's cry hidden in between her words. "I believe that is no way to speak to your comrades."

"Huh? What's the problem? It's not like we like being formal all the time." She retorted

"Even so, I believe you might want to mind your language." Mion said, to which Takamura agreed, and that only made Hayase furrow her brows even more.

"Come on, it's fine. I don't really care that much for formalities." I said, trying to pacify Mion. Shion was a bit behind her, I thought she was strangely calm until I saw how coiled her fists were. "I am really thankful for your help Hayase, and for following the movement I did then. I couldn't have made it out without your help."

"Oho… I suppose that means you owe me one, right?"

"I guess? Is there anything you want to ask me?" Mion and Shion tensed up, crossing their arms. I can already hear-

"You, me, one on one, out in the open side of the ruins, no guns, swords only. What do you say?" I knew it.

"If the Major allows it, I'm game." Hayase's eyes glimmer with primal hunger at my answer.

"Major? What do you say?" Major NotMarimo-chan sighed as she placed a hand on top of her head.

"It's not even been an hour and you already picked a fight with Hayase." Hey, it's the other way around! "Fine, but not today. We have simulator training for the fresh ones, so it might take some time to grant your fight. Captain, I suppose you're not against this?"

"No, I have no objections." Captain Isumi said, she was in the other corner of the blackboard, talking with her sister and Maejima.

"Thanks a lot, Captain." Hayase said, without hiding her excitement.

"What's wrong with this one? Hey Takeru, why does she want to spar with you so much?" Mion asked, a clear annoyance resided in her words, as if there were some static in her voice. Shion was also staring at Hayase with the hawkish eyes, similar to how Maya-sensei was when I screwed up my footing.

"I think she just wants to see how good I am. She saw my first run in the sims, and I broke her record that day, so-"

"So I want to see how good this hotshot is with my own eyes." Hayase said, interrupting me with a grin. "Come on, don't tell me you don't want to fight with him!" Hayase smiled, crossing her arms and speaking in a friendly manner. "Did you even see what he did? Who knows what crazy stuff he'll do midfight? You better not hold back, Shirogane." She now gave me a smug grin and made a gun with her hand, pointed at me.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Fuhuhu… Seems like you'll get your wish granted, Hayase." Munakata, who had just entered the room, said from behind us. "Good morning, everyone." All of us replied with a salute, she then came up to us, taking a look at me and smiling. "Who would have said you'll accept to fight Hayase?"

"Well… It's nothing, really. It will also-"

"See, Hayase?" Munakata, please no! "He said you're nothing. He's totally looking down on you." Why do you always do this?!

"Hoho… I think someone doesn't know who he's up against." Hayase again smirks, looking like a fox. "Just so you know Shirogane, you won't be dealing with just a member of the Valkyries." She turned to a side, letting me see her shoulder.

In it, there was the patch of the Valkyries… with an extra line at the bottom of the fabric. 'Storm Vanguard One', it said. Hayase, what the hell? We can put our roles in the patch too?

"Huh… So you're the Storm Vanguard…"

"Yeah, that's right. What's up? Having second thoughts?" She said, tilting her head to a side.

"Nah, it's just a surprise, is all. I don't know what you're expecting of me, but I'll take you on." Her eyes shone even brighter, leaning her head back she laughed quietly for a short moment.

"You're really something else. I only hope your pride can take the loss well, hotshot." She said, walking back and talking with Munakata as they moved away.

…Actually, I've been losing every single battle in this world. I still have to get a W. But… if I go seriously at her, she'll find out I'm the Viking. Hayase is really sharp after all. Not only her, the others will too. So… I guess I'll have to hold back a little bit. Time to lose with style, dammit.

"Takeru, don't let her intimidate you." I felt a tap on my shoulder, and saw Shion glaring at Hayase at the distance. "I'm sure you can pound her into the ground. You did take on us both not so long ago."

"Yeah, but… If she uses her Takemikazuchi it's going to be an uphill battle. And I don't want to keep pushing my ride so hard all the time. I'm sure the Major will chew me out if I damage whatever TSF I use during our bout." I can already hear her complains.

"Well said, Shirogane." The Major spoke up, coming towards us. "I know Hayase won't hold back, so you do well in keeping your cool and think about your TSF's longevity. Just be careful with her, she really is one of the best pilots I've trained. I know your piloting is very peculiar, but Hayase is an elite between the elites. Be on your guard or you'll be knocked out before you realize."

"Yes, Ma'am. It is a surprise, that you allow me to fight." I was sure she was going to refuse.

"Normally, I would have." She crossed her arms and let out a sigh heavier than our full gear. "But the Professor does want to test the new models soon, so we might have to fight against the Valkyries in some mock battles. You and Hayase can settle this little matter then, and it also serves as a good welcome party for you, since I still haven't seen you do your best. It's a shame the footage of your trial yesterday still isn't available." She said, sounding as disappointed as I was when I had almost enough money for another run in Valgern-On back home.

Considering I was fighting against Sumika, the footage might never be released to the rest of the force to see, since it might fall into Top Secret category.

_"That is the case."_ Kasumi's voice reached my mind again. _"The Professor has the data on her own servers."_

_Do you think she'd be willing to show it to the rest? I mean, I did some nice moves back then._

_"I don't know. You can try asking, but I think she'll say no."_

_Huh. Thanks for the tip, Kasumi._

Then, the door opened again and the remaining members entered the room. The girls alongside Kashiwagi, Haruka and Kazama saluted us and after we returned the gesture, Major NotMarimo-chan ordered us of the Gleipnir to line up in front of the blackboard.

"Alright… I'm sure the Valkyries already introduced themselves to the newbies so we'll introduce ourselves now." The Major said, I could feel the girls' stare on me. Akane was also staring… No, scratch that, she was glaring at me. "Us eight have formed a new squadron under the A-01 STF. We're the 11th Squadron Gleipnir."

The Major then explained that we were both a support unit for the Valkyries and a two test flights for the new technologies that were being developed on the base as of now. She then made all of us introduce ourselves with our rank and callsign, or just the latter in Kasumi's case, and after that the Valkyries introduced themselves to us.

…With one little detail. From the Captain to Tsukiji, they're seven. But Chizuru's callsign is Valkyrie 9, and the rest follow from there. So, that means that the Viking is still a member of the Valkyries? Sensei, how are we going to deal with this?

"Now, just because they're another squad doesn't mean we won't cooperate with them daily. I believe a mock battle was arranged, Major?" Cpt. Isumi said.

"Yes, it'll be a six on six fight. I'll be leaving Shirogane in your care for the lessons along his past squadmates." Huh… So that's how it is. The four standard Shiranuis and the two 1C against the others. But didn't their Takemikazuchis get damaged? Maybe they'll use the remaining Shiranuis until they're repaired?

"Yes, leave him to me." The Captain smiled as she looked at me, in a rather scary way might I add. "Valkyries, you already know what to do. After the mock battle and lunch, you are to go to the simulators. Suzumiya, I'll leave you in charge." Haruka nodded and then the 'veterans' of the Valkyries saluted the Captain.

"Alright, Shirogane. You'll stay here for your lessons on BETA and their intel. The rest, you'll come with me to do our first fight together. Experience in the field cannot be replaced after all. Yashiro, you're returning to the Professor, aren't you?" Kasumi nodded. "Alright, we should be on our way." All of us saluted as she gave the word.

"Good luck with the lessons, Takeru. Don't fall asleep." Shion said as she again grinned widely.

"Like I would do that! Seriously, how can you be so relaxed?"

"This is irony at it's finest…" The Major said, which made Takamura and Mion giggle. Hey… I'm not that bad. R-Right?

"Hey. Shirogane…" Hm? I turned to my left and saw a pair of aquamarine eyes staring at me, with brows furrowed. With her long, pale chestnut hair done in a ponytail, Tsukiji plucked her lips as she rose a finger at me. "Don't you think I forgot how you tried to shoot me!"

"Huh? Oh right! I wasn't actually trying to shoot you, I was just trying to help." I give her a little bow.

"Yeah, right. Helping out? More like… wiping out?" Is she angry or not?

"…I was just on edge, you see. I did scream at you from out of nowhere, locking my rifle onto you. I really didn't mean to scare you or to harm you. Sorry."

"Eh? Ah, no, it's… Uuh…" She's now looking down, her lips kind of trembling. "I guess you were… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been so mean!" And she now bowed out of nowhere.

"Tae, you don't have to apologize!" Akane, this was your idea, wasn't it? "Shirogane is the one who should be bowing for what he did, he could have killed you."

"Suzumiya, I know he did something risky, but it was thanks to him that Tsukiji is alive." Cpt. Isumi says, to which Akane frowns.

"We don't know that. I believe we could have reacted just fine if he hadn't distracted us." She then took a step towards me, glaring like a lion. "Don't you get cocky just because you scored a draw with the Viking, you're nothing but a greenhorn. If you ever try to harm Tae or any of my friends-"

"Suzumiya, that's enough!" Cpt. Isumi raised their voice, hitting the desk with a folder. "He's one of us, don't go making trouble with your comrades. Tsukiji, I believe you also don't want any problems, right?"

"Eh? No, I… I am really thankful, but well, I was… really scared at the time. Sorry, for having said mean things Shirogane. Can you please forget that?" She asked while lowering her eyelids, her hands rustling in her pockets.

Hahaha… She's just like the Tsukiji I remember. Way too polite for her own good, always getting dragged behind Akane, but she does have a short temper from time to time, even if she can't cuss to save her life.

"It's cool, really. If you can forgive me for suddenly aiming at you, we can just leave this behind. Same for you, Suzumiya. I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not the type to brag about my skills. Can we get along from-"

"I'll be watching you closely, don't you think of pulling anything on us." Akane said narrowing her eyes, which made my five ex-squadmates grimace a bit. "Tae, let's go." Tsukiji gave me a small bow and followed after Akane, Hayase and Haruka sighed and ordered the rest to follow.

"Shirogane, don't take it personally." Cpt. Isumi said to me as she got a bit closer. "Suzumiya just… She's very prideful. I'm sure that with some time she'll drop her guard around you."

"Yeah, I know. No problem, I'll mind my manners for a while." Considering she lost both Takahara and Asakura… She might feel responsible for that like in my last loop. Me aiming at Tsukiji… She must have felt real sick at me. And I just 'scored a draw' with the Viking to boot. Maybe she also has a thing against foreigners?

"Maybe we should focus on her this mock battle…" Shion said as she smirked widely, with her hawkish eyes.

"2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi, please refrain from adding fuel to the fire." NotMarimo-chan said. "We also should be on our way, we do need to have a small talk about our roles after all. Shirogane, you are to follow-"

"The Captain's orders, I know." I give them a salute and all of them return it before leaving. I gave a nod to the pickles and they vanished the predator in their eyes before going with the rest. Please don't cause me trouble you two.

"Well… All of you, sit down. We'll have to rush part of the modules, since time is a luxury we lack today. Let me prepare the images for a moment." The Captain said as she switched her attention to a laptop that was on the desk, and we all took a seat after grabbing a notebook and a pen.

"Hey Takeru, please don't be mad at Akane-san." Mikoto said as I sat down by her side. "She really isn't a bad person."

"Don't worry, I get it. Tsukiji did seem important to her, so I can understand why she's so pissed." My words seem to have relieved the tension in them as their expressions returned to their usual ones.

"Takeru-san, did you get the briefing about our role in the STF?" Tama asked as she took my other side.

"Yeah, I also was informed of it. I never thought this would happen." Another squadron… Me as a test pilot…

"It's a surprise. But it's a great chance." Kei said, as blank as ever but with a small growing fire in her words. "We gotta catch up quick."

"Yes, we were told something important was underway after all, and that they expected much from us as the first Cadets to train with the XM3." Chizuru said, tapping her glasses. "But it's still impressive, the role we have been given here."

"Yes… It is both a great honor and obligation that has been placed on our shoulders." Meiya remarked. "However, to think you would be placed as a test pilot… I surely hope you don't try any more reckless moves."

"Hey, don't narrow your eyes like that." I fake a pout and they all laugh. "So, how was your welcoming? Mine was in this super tense meeting, I thought I was gonna faint there." I had my heart on Mach 2 when I had to speak up about the XM3.

"Akane and the other two were really happy to be with us again, and the rest also were very kind to us." Chizuru said with a smile. "I was honestly shocked to learn they were the ones piloting the Takemikazuchis. But I can't believe they were so relaxed during dinner yesterday."

"Same here, it was a surprise to see everyone be so casual despite us being in a secret unit. I was sure they were all going to be super scary muscular guys or something." Mikoto said, shivering a bit as she made a comical smile.

"Yeah… I wonder if we're up to skill with them."

"Tamase, do not falter." Meiya said, arms folded as usual. "If we're not yet there, we shall redouble our efforts. To be part of the vanguard… This is a role not anyone could be entrusted with. We said the same yesterday, we have been blessed to be given this chance."

"I know, but I'm just a bit worried." Tama said, scratching her head.

"Well, we all are still green in a way." I say, looking up. "I think Suzumiya was right, we still lack training and more experience. A new journey starts from here on out."

"Well said, Shirogane." Chizuru nodded to my words. "Regardless of what scores we got, we still need to prove ourselves. But let's not overworry about it, let's go at it one step at a time." She raised a finger, we all gave a nod.  
"By the way, you guys are going to still use your Fubukis?"

"Yes, for the time being they will remain using their Type-97s." Cpt. Isumi said after she finished preparing the images on the monitor. "We already have five Shiranuis ready for them, but we'll wait a few days until they switch is made. We do need to repair some of our Takemikazuchis after all. Before starting, let me tell you we will have you all perform a simulator training this afternoon, so do be ready for that." Maybe this is the training with the JIVES I suggested to Sensei? "Now then, we all can talk at large during lunch. Open up your notebooks, the lessons begin now."


	53. Companionship's Warmness

**Chapter 53: Companionship's Warmness**

* * *

_December 13th, 12:07 AM._  
_(PX.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"It's really amazing how you still answer all the questions right, Takeru." Mikoto said from behind me as we were lined up, waiting for our turn to get our lunch.

"I just pay attention, even if it doesn't look like it."

"It was a very large amount of new data." Meiya replied in front of me. "And that was only a summarized version. The size of the files on the PDA indicates there is still much yet to be learned."

Yeah, the docs are full of details. From the most appropriate tactics for every BETA strain, to how to deal with them in case of emergency, to how to coordinate your movements without the IFF under the HM clouds that form in the battlefield. The first time I had to read that I almost didn't made it in time for our first test of sorts. It's funny, remembering that. When I got together with Meiya or Chizuru I didn't have much trouble, but I remember how cute Tama looked as we both stormed through the text together trying to make sure we had it all correct in our heads. So, using that experience, I recommended the girls the order I found most useful to tackle the docs and a few pointers about what I 'thought' were the core subjects to hammer down first.

Luckily, the lesson went alright. The girls seem to have upped their game, even if they missed a question or two. The Captain did send the most difficult ones at me, looking just a tiny bit annoyed. Her brows slightly arched, Cpt. Isumi never looked so scary. I wonder if she's upset I didn't officially join the Valkyries?

We got to the end of the line and after getting our food we made our way to the large table were the rest of the STF was already eating. With our backs to the wall, me and Mikoto sat alongside the rest of the Gleipnir while the rest of the Valkyries had taken the seats in front of us.

"Well, now that we're all here, a toast for our future missions." Munakata proposed. "Let's make the most out of our time together." With a smile she rose her glass and we all imitated her, some slower than the others, and cheered for our efforts to bear fruit.

"So, how did the mock battle go?" Cpt. Isumi asked as we started to eat.

"Not bad for a first time." NotMarimo-chan answered, having already finished her plate. "I truly did not expect the XM3 to be so sensitive to commands. We might have ended up running out of time, but I believe we all gained something from this. That being said, Maejima could stand to be a bit more bold."

"I… well, I'm used to being in the rear so I'm not too used to go on the offensive." The guy said, digging his gaze into his half finished plate.

"You only need to practice, Masaki." Marika-san said with a smile, to the Cpt. ever so slightly narrowing eyes. "If you don't get used to go in the offensive, you might regret it one day."

"I know, but well… I'm not that good…"

"Say Maejima, how did you felt piloting with the XM3?" I asked, gauging his reaction.

"It was surprising, honestly." His eyes shining like the sunrise, he drew a smile as he continued. "I never thought a TSF could move so nimbly, or about canceling some movements. I do think I'm not making the most out of it though, but it was a completely different experience." Hehehe… It's hard to not smile, hearing an 'outsider' praise the OS. All our hard work did payoff in the end.

"If you're having trouble, let me know if I can help you out."

"Thanks Shirogane, if it's not much trouble I'd like to ask about some stuff that's in the help menu, there's some terms I never saw before." Oh right, I did end up using some gaming terms in the menu. The girls are already used to them thanks to my usual banter but for someone with no prior knowledge it will seem like mumbo jumbo.

"Actually, you won't really need his help." Akane said from a corner, resting her head on one of her palms. "The XO provided us with some state of the art simulators to get acquainted with the XM3. And we also have been training with it, we probably know more about it than you, Shirogane." I return the glare of hers with a smile as I dig into my food again. Sigh…

"By simulators… Do you mean the MMTS and the WMTS?" Mion asked, her tone hiding some knives towards Akane.

"Yeah, that's right. The UN-made sims are really something else, and only us got to train with them. I think Maejima-san would be better served asking us for help." Akane said, flashing me an evil stare.

"Um… Suzumiya, you say the Valkyries were training with this 'state of the art simulators'?" Meiya asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

…Oh right, they refused to train with the things way back then. Are they… still feeling bad about that? Kei is looking at me as if she were waiting for my reaction, Tama is staring at Akane along Chizuru. Meiya does seem a bit bothered, going by how she's holding her chopsticks. The tickling on the nape of my neck tells me one or both of the pickles are also staring at me.

"Yeah, it's been some time since we first got introduced to them but they're really something else. You just won't believe what they're capable off!" Akane said with a smile, some of the other Valkyries also smiled. So they were pleased with them… Sensei never told me of this. Well, if they found them good it means me and Kasumi did a good job.

"That is true." Kazama spoke up this time. "The pair of machines was a most welcome surprise, they aided us much in getting the hang on the quirks of the new OS. It is also very fun to train with them." She said with a smile too, to which Munakata also agreed.

"So, as the ones who know them the most, I think you all should be asking us for advice, even you Shirogane." Akane, you're starting to piss me off for real. Someone is going down hard in the next mock battle.

"Akane, do you know who made those sims?" Chizuru said as she took a glance at me, I stole a glance at the orange haired one, who seemed perplexed as she rose a brow.

"It was the Professor, wasn't it?" She replied.

"No, actually, Shirogane-kun was the one who made the first prototypes." Akane's eyes widened along her mouth, like the rest of the Valkyries. "We had to help him once during the last stages of it's developments, but we… couldn't keep training with them." She and the other four lower their gazes.

"Huh? Wait… You made those sims?" Akane took a look at me, then snickered briefly. "Yeah, right. Good joke, Chizuru. There's no way this guy could help the Professor with that. Anyways, his name isn't on the docs. It was a good joke though."

"Takeru, what does this mean?" Meiya asked with her brows narrowed. "Weren't you the inventor? Why is your name not mentioned in the documentation?"

"Well… Some stuff happened. Nothing you should worry about."

"Shirogane-kun, there's no way we won't ask. You were away for so much time back in November thanks to those sims, why do you not get a single mention?" Chizuru, along the rest, were letting some flares appear in her eyes. Huh, so they're upset because I kept quiet about this?

"Don't worry, really. It's just a formality."

"Wait, are you really saying this guy actually had a hand in the making of the sims?" Akane's mood was in whatever comes after shocked. "Come on, be serious. There's no way this random greenhorn knows even a little of engineering." Okay, that's it. I might be willing to keep the peace here but-

"It is surprising." Shion said, smiling widely at Akane and startling me with the blade in her words. "I had thought the UN's personnel was taught better than this." The rest of the table quieted down, with Akane ever so slightly flinching under the piercing gaze of the turquoise pickle.

"Shion, chill down. We shouldn't spark up a fight now." And anyways, I should be the one to-

"Why shouldn't we? She's clearly insulting you, and the rest of your squad, saying she thinks she's better than all of you for some reason." She narrowed her eyes as they started to lose light at Akane again, Mion nodded in agreement with a hum. "By they by, why were you involved in the making of those machines, Takeru?" I had thought they were already informed after the meeting, but it seems they are still suspicious of some stuff.

"I just had the idea back in Yukon. Sensei lent me a hand to iron out the specs and actually bring my plans to life. That's all."

"Wait, who's Sensei?" Akane asked, to which I replied explaining that that's how I refer to the Professor, surprising the Valkyries and the new members of the Gleipnir. "…You call the Professor… But wait! Your name isn't in the docs, if you were involved then-"

"Akane, don't be so pushy." Haruka said with a smile but paired with a kind of harsh tone, for her anyways. "I'm sure Shirogane doesn't like how you've been harassing him so far. Shion-san is right, please mind your manners." She said with a serious expression, her lips made a tight line and her eyes sharp as her tone.

"Come on, Haruka." Hayase lightly punched the shoulder of the older Suzumiya. "Akane is just being her usual self, showing her rivalry towards the hotshot. But it's a surprise alright, so you also know how to make machines, Shirogane?"

"Kind of. Honestly, most of the work was done by the engineers. I just came up with the concept."

I then answered some questions the Valkyries threw at me. I then could see that they didn't seem to be so much different to the ones I remember, so I suppose this world didn't affect them so drastically. Kashiwagi did her usual pacifist act with some friendly questions when Akane voiced her own doubts, the girls then exchanged their opinions on the sims with the Valkyries.

Tsukiji seems to like the puzzle game just like Tama, so they, Haruka and Mikoto talked about that one with flowers in their eyes and a sweet air in their words. Kei and Munakata exchanged some words about the stealth game, Kazama, Meiya and the pickles talked about CryRing, with Marika-san and Maejima getting curious about it. Kashiwagi, however, engaged me about F-Mega and that also picked Chizuru's attention, since she had found that one was really hard. The Captain explained to Takamura and NotMarimo-chan how the trainings were, since we will have to train alongside them in the future using both machines. Akane again asked me many questions about all games of both consoles, her tone shaking and her hands tense as a cable as I answered all of them calmly. I wonder what could I do to make her less hostile with me…

"But anyways, the best of all the programs has to be Valgern-On!" Hayase said after I debunked another of Akane's questions. "It's scary how similar it is to an actual TSF simulator." The Valkyries all hummed an agreement, nodding and giving some words of praise to it.

"Wait… It wasn't that similar, right?" Chizuru asked the other four, who gave a nod.

"Hm? What are you talking about? It's just like the XM3 sims, the one in the WMTS." Hayase said as she grabbed her glass and emptied it. "All twenty one stages are a nice challenge to be honest."

"Wait… There's twenty two stages in Valgern-On." I did play the game before coming here, so I know there's twenty two levels in the game.

"Huh? No, there aren't. The 'last boss' is the 21st level." Hayase counters.

"And I'm telling you, the program has twenty two levels. In what mode did you do your runs?"

"Hehe, I'm the only one who could pass all of them in Hard Mode." Hayase says, puffing her chest proudly. The others then start to talk about their impressions on Oratory Tango and apparently they got between level fifteen and twenty by themselves, and Hayase and Cpt. Isumi are the only ones who consistently survive when attempting level twenty one in groups.

"…So you never attempted the missions in Maniac Mode?"

"Yes, we did from time to time." Kashiwagi says, scratching her head and closing one eye. "But nobody could made it past level ten, not even in groups. That mode is way too complicated. Shirogane, have you attempted the missions of that mode? As the maker, you have beaten it, right?" Yeah, and I cleared it with some real effort and skill. Stupid Starship-Class and it's laser pulse, what were the devs thinking when they made that superboss? And why did it have tentacle wings?!

"Well, I did in the test runs so I do think the missions can be cleared. Honestly, you really should train in Maniac Mode. You won't make the most out of the XM3 otherwise." You gotta get your game on and git gud for real, ladies.

"…Huh, so you did clear the missions in Maniac Mode despite not being commissioned?"

"Look Suzumiya, it's just a program and I cleared it on it's alpha version. The specific images of the BETA weren't added in until I left the testing team. But yeah, I beat it and there should be a mission you have yet to attempt at the end of Maniac Mode."

"Shirogane, if you did know of this, why was this not on the docs?" Major, don't add fuel to the fire.

"Sensei did mention that she was interested in the alpha I had made where the last mission was supposed to be a secret for those who got used to beating the regular ones on the previous settings, but I never actually saw it in action after the QA stage so I don't know for sure how hard it actually is or if deserves a mention in the docs." Bullshit, it is necessary here.

"…The what stage?" Shion didn't get what I was talking about. I did a short explanation on what that meant. "Huh… So you were so deeply involved in that program's development?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun to be honest." I say with glee, I don't really need to act for this since it was really fun, making the sims and testing them with Kasumi.

"…Takeru, why did you never told us of this?" Meiya asked, arms folded as usual.

"Military secret and all that."

"But why did we… not get permission to train with them again after the CCSE?" She insists.

"As I said before, formalities and all. Since after that they were official tech of the UN, Sensei left them in charge of the Valkyries it seems."

"But, even so, why you, the creator, didn't get permission to-"

"I believe that is of little concern." Cpt. Isumi says. "You'll get to use them from now on, so make the most out of it. By the way, while you six are in the sim room, the rest of us should go and give the two little sims a test. Major, I believe you already had a plan for this?" Is she trying to deviate the conversation? Thanks, Captain. They don't need to learn I lost them after what happened in the CCSE.

"Yes, that was my intention. Squad, after lunch we are to go to the lower floors for our first session with these new sims. Shirogane, you'll be under the Captain's watch for today, so do behave as you should." No need to glare at me like that, I nod and she softens her gaze a bit.

We then chatted along, doing small talk about our lessons and the mock battle. The Gleipnir lost, but it's understandable since for almost everyone it was their first time using the XM3.

"Hey Takeru…" Shion bumped her feet with mine, drawing my eyes to hers, as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Were you forced into making those simulators?"

"Of course not, I asked Sensei for help and she agreed to it. There was nothing odd going on, really. Don't get so paranoid."

"But then, why is your name not mentioned in the sims while being in the program's docs?"

"Look, I'll tell you later. Not here, okay?" I told her, narrowing my brows. She gave me a nod and I returned to my food.

Meiya and the rest looked like they wanted to ask me a thousand questions. Kashiwagi and Tsukiji did some amicable talk with me, while Akane ignored me and spoke with Chizuru and the rest. The Major and the other vets did some talk regarding the formations and trainings, with her and Takamura asking about the sims' programs and what they felt when using them.

Once we had all finished eating, we all stood up and went our separate ways. Me, the other five, Haruka and the Cpt. made our way to the changing rooms for our sim training.

"Takeru, what is this about your name not being on the docs?"

"Meiya, please, it's nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with the CCSE?" Chizuru, you just had to go and guess.

"Sigh… It's really nothing like-"

"Shirogane, if you're under secrecy I can speak for you." Cpt. Isumi said, looking back at us. I sighed again and gave a nod. Whatever, it's not like this is a huge secret or anything. "Well, you all should know better than me what happened during your CCSE." She said as we kept walking, making the girls tense up and shadows to cover their face once more. "As you know, Shirogane was punished for his actions, but under normal circumstances he would have gotten kicked out of the army for what he did." Meiya and Kei grimace, eyes flaring up and sharpening. The other three look down, shifting sandstorms in their complexion. "However, Shirogane negotiated for a pact. He would hand over his share of the sims in exchange for another chance in the army. That's why the simulators don't have his name anywhere, since he lost his rights to them."

"Huh?! Takeru, why did you do that?!"

"Meiya, don't raise your voice. It's what I had to do, remember that I did harm and kill those-"

"That's wrong, they were the hostile ones." Kei said with the sting of a pile of needles. "That's unfair for you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that I-"

"Shirogane-kun, why didn't you say anything about this?"

"Sigh… What would have that changed? That was my problem and I dealt with it how I thought was best."

"Takeru, I do recall offering you my aid at the time." Meiya's eyes narrow again, her hands tightly folding up. "Not only your punishment was unjust, you kept aiding us in our studies and practices from then onwards, and then you even had to endure the conditions they pushed onto your back after it was made clear you fainted because of them. Why did you remain quiet?" Tama and Mikoto voice their agreement with Meiya, nodding and giving me an angry look. Oh shit, I pissed them off.

"Look, I didn't want to trouble you all. I had to do what I had to do, I did kill those soldiers and nothing will change that. This is the army Meiya, an example had to be set and if I had been spared of my punishment it would have set a very awful precedent. I chose to act in an extreme way and I paid for it a rather low price." They all frown, not agreeing with me. "Come on, it's fine. I still have a small share of the programs. It's not like my work was in vain."

"That is not the problem, Takeru-san." Wow, Tama speaking up. Going by how her voice sounds like a hissing cat she must be real angry at me, which is rare in and of itself. Tama never gets upset so easily. "You're always doing everything on your own. You didn't… You didn't have to bear the responsibility of what happened then by yourself."

"That is true, I also fought back but I wasn't punished at all. I should have received a part of the burden too. Especially after abandoning you to your luck back then." Chizuru says, crossing her arms as her lips plucked as if she had dirt on her mouth. "Shirogane-kun, even if you're in another squad now, I won't forgive you if-"

"I get it already! I'll rely on you guys, I won't tackle everything by myself. But, just to be clear, there are some things that a man has got to do by himself, that's all there was to it."

Like when I needed to make up with Sumika or step up my stride to be worthy of standing by Meiya's side without hampering her activities as the lead of the Mitsurugi Group. Same for when I had to learn to help Chizuru with the chores, to learn to manage my relationships to not make Kei too jealous after we entered college, and how I had to learn new manners when I accompanied Tama to her archery contests. No matter how much a friend wants to help, some stuff you gotta face on your own.

"Well… That is true, however, you should be well served in being less of an individualist all the time, Takeru." Meiya said, lowering her blade.

"Yeah, I know…"

"A-Anyways! It was a surprise to hear there was a new program, right?" Mikoto to the rescue. "Man, I do wonder what kind of training we will do now. Takeru, by the way, what TSF are you going to pilot?"

"I was told I am to pilot a prototype. Not much was disclosed so far to me." Can't say Sensei made it with my reckless moves in mind and that I've been overseeing it for a long while after all.

"Huh… So you're like a test pilot? Oh, does that mean you'll be the first to ever pilot that model?"

"Yeah, I guess?" Why does Mikoto like TSFs so much in this world? Wait… Is that a trait from my world's Mikoto she got after the data flowed to the original branch here?

"Man, when you think about it, it's like you're the first lover of the TSF, being the first to experience what she has to offer." She says as she winks, giggling a bit. Mikoto, what the hell?! The other four slightly blushed at her comment.

"Ahaha… Yoroi-san has a very peculiar way of speaking." Haruka was also surprised but she laughed it off.

"Special-kun will be the first to enter into the depths of her _cock_pit…" Kei, why?! Oh God, I really can't take it when she of all people teases me. "Are you looking forward to your first time with her, Special-kun?" Why are you smirking like that?! Dammit…

"Teasing aside, yeah, I'm looking forward to it. It's an honor to be a test pilot, with how important what's in stake here is."

"Yes, that is the most appropriate mindset for the task." Meiya nodded in agreement, trying to banish the blush on he face. "I wonder if we'll get to spar against you again someday. Captain, will we have more mock battles with the Gleipnir in the future?"

"Yes, that is the plan. It might take a few days, since Shirogane has to do some preliminary runs before engaging in actual combat with his TSF. Don't worry, you'll get your share of him." The Captain said with a light, cheery tone, which only made the five of them embarrassed again as Haruka giggled at their reaction.

"By the way, Captain…" Let's try to dodge this currents and see if I can glean some insight into a matter that's been on my mind. "During the introductions you all said your callsigns, but Valkyrie 8 was nowhere to be found…"

"Right, you weren't with us yesterday so you don't know." Chizuru said, doing circles again in the air. "The one you faced off during the last test, the Viking, is the last member of the squadron. But it seems she's always by the Professor's side, doing some secret missions. Haven't you met anyone like that, Shirogane-kun?"

"…_She?_"

"Yes, since the Valkyries are an all-female unit the Viking must also be a woman, right?" Mikoto said.

…Okay, first, no, I'm not a female. Second, don't assume my gender just like that. Third, what the hell do I tell them?

"Well, I haven't met a female pilot before when on my special missions."

"Then, I suppose the Viking must be always on standby in case of emergency?" Meiya proposed.

"Ahem…" Our gazes fell onto the Captain's. "The Viking is under the direct command of the Vice Commander, so we might not get to share much time with her. It is such a shame she couldn't join us officially." She said, tilting her head and arching one brow at me. So she was upset for some reason. "In any case, you should assume we won't have her with us most of the time."

"I do wonder how she is, since we never met her outside of a cockpit." Haruka said. "Oh, I'm sure she must be one of those silent, cool and beautiful pilots. To be the right hand of the XO, she must be someone very special. I wonder if she's a foreigner…" She caressed her hair, indulging in her daydreams.

"Shame we can't have her fight Special-kun again. I didn't think you'd lose." Kei said, holding her chin and giving me a pondering look.

"Hey, I might be good but I'm no expert yet. I do want to have rematch with her, if possible." What is this talk about? This sounds like that manga… How was it called? Ramna and a half?

"Yeah, I could see some movements of your fight in my radar after I was defeated." Mikoto said as stars made their way into her gaze. "It was so awesome! Takeru moved really nice and sharply, but the Viking countered his every move. Really, I think you two are like a pair made in Heaven! I think she's the only one who could keep up with you. And since you're already someone special for the Professor, maybe you two could get together for some training someday? Imagine what that would look like with the new TSF and all. Imagine!" Mikoto did a little jump, little fists moving up and down as her smile shone like the sun.

"I mean, maybe one day? I don't really know if I'll get to do a special training with her."

"Yeah, a 'special' training session. With you and the Viking all alone… Just the two of them, up close and personal." Kei, why you…

"Takeru, do you truly do not know who the Viking is?"

"No, I said so just now Meiya."

"Hmm… You did seem shocked when you were told you would be up against her, if I recall correctly." Meiya, you must chill. Drop the imaginary red bandanna and Minaru Kamui please, I didn't even-

"That's right, now that you mention it. Shirogane-kun, have you really not met her at some point?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know who she is." And it's not 'she', I'm the Viking for fuck's sake! I can't romance myself! What are you getting jealous of?!

"Takeru-san, you aren't keeping something from us again, right?" Tama, not you too!

"…Really, I don't know anything about who she might be. And anyways, we should be talking about the training now."

"Running away?" Kei smirked again. Uuh… Stop giving me the stink eye, you all.

"Hehehe… It is good to see you newbies are so full of energy." Cpt. Isumi was smiling earnestly, watching our exchange along Haruka. "Well, this evening we have no activities but that won't be the same from tomorrow on. Me and the Major agreed to relax and play some games or drink for a while this evening, so you just have to focus on this training and then you're free for the rest of the day. We're already by the rooms, so get in there."

* * *

_Same Day. 04:49 PM._  
_(Office. IJA Base. Kyoto.)_  
**[Naoya]**

* * *

I sorted some files as I finished writing today's report. Sigh… It is so disgusting, how they shift the blame onto the delivery services when we never receive enough supplies. Oh, but the 'favored' bases get their shipments in time. And of course the high political class has all their necessities covered. Is it so hard to give just a tiny more support to our people?

"Captain." I hear her voice alongside a knock on my door.

"Enter." The figure of my second-in-command, 1st Lt. Sayoko Komaki, takes some steps into my office, giving me a salute and standing in attention. "At ease. What is the matter?"

"I have come with two reports for you, sir. First, our contact in America has brought some papers for you." She hands me two dark gray envelopes. "And second, our informants have confirmed the aid that was granted to us by the UN to be a genuine one. Yokohama Base did not ask for anything in return to Komoro Base, and it seems Her Highness is pleased with her trip there yesterday."

"I see… However, that doesn't mean we can relax just yet. Even if they're lending us a hand, they still support the Prime Minister."

"Of course, sir. In that regard, I wish to inform you of something that caught my attention."

"What is it?"

"There were some people snooping around the perimeter of the base. It is not a rare sight for some of the civvies that still choose to live nearby to come near the base, but these two individuals remained staring at the building, and from different places too as they moved around. I believe someone sent them to monitor our moves."

"Do you think our real intentions were leaked to the Prime Minister?"

"No, I doubt anyone in this base would betray you, sir. However, it is clear someone is wary of us." She said, tapping her glasses.

"…I cannot negate that. I trust in your instincts Komaki, so have some people perform some surveillance patrols around the base every now and then. Don't do it all the time, we must not let them know we're suspicious of anyone."

"Yes, sir!"

"Also, did we already get the data of the next budget?"

"Yes, it does seem like the Prime Minister will once more cut part of the Restoration Project, to use the money to rearm the western front."

"Heh, using some of their own bases' money is out of the equation." It's always the same. No matter the face, all of them are corrupt to the core. Just like how Shukaku-san was betrayed by politicians, those same corrupts are thriving on our suffering, leeching off our resources. But… if I don't time my moves… the BETA will eradicate us. If another large herd comes our way…

"Sir, with all due respect, isn't this the most appropriate time to launch our offensive? The BETA just attacked, we could easily-"

"And risk having another Shura's Dance?" Her lips clamp shut, and she gives me a deep bow in apology. "Raise Komaki, I understand your feelings, but we must never underestimate the BETA. And if we start our plan now, the people won't take our side. It will seem as if we were kicking the government when they're weak, we'll be giving them a chance to victimize themselves, to seek support from the UN and the US. And I think I know what's in this folders… We might be playing as their pawns, but that doesn't mean we will follow their moves. Patience is key, my comrade. We must execute the valor that is discretion, until the time is right."

"Yes, forgive my rudeness Captain."

"Please… It is alright. You may leave."

"Actually, sir, I contacted some of the people in Komoro regarding the matter you asked of me. You were right, Ayamine was sent to fight there after all." So my hunch was right. When I heard a Cadet Squad from the UN was at Komoro, I tried to dismiss the seed of worry in my heart, but no matter what I did, the fog didn't leave my mind.

Sigh… If only you had heeded my words, you would be standing here by my side Kei. Instead, you're now serving the UN. Well, there's little I can do about that.

"Thanks Komaki, for setting aside time for my selfish request."

"No… Your wishes are a high priority for me, Captain. Is there anything else you require of me?" She asked in a hushed tone, locking her gaze with mine.

"Hmm… Sigh… Sit down, let's take a look at these documents together. Two heads think better than one." I stood up, going to make some coffee for the two of us.

As we drank, we discussed the data Sauber had sent us. It's clear he is on our side, since he sent a paper warning us to make haste with our moves whenever we choose to act. The CIA does wish to bring the Empire to it's knees and turn us into a vassal state once more after all. As me and Komaki planned possible routes to surround the new Capital, brainstorming possible scenarios and double checking our allies' positions on a map, a page on the second folder caught my attention.

Or, to be more precise, halted my heartbeat for a moment. I felt my throat twist on itself as the shock jolted my insides. A report on someone they didn't have any data on.

"Captain? What is the matter?"

I quickly typed the name into the databases and a profile showed up. I stared at the data, not believing what popped up on the screen. I took my glasses off, rubbed my eyes and looked at the screen again after putting them in their place. The sight hadn't changed. Why… Why now, after all this time… What is the meaning of this?!

"Captain, whatever is the problem?" Komaki's shoulder grew smaller as she gazed at me. She rarely shows her inner feelings, so I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I simply saw… someone I hadn't seen in a long time." I said, ripping the page apart. "We'll continue this another time. It would be suspicious if you were to stay too long here from the eyes of the few unaware ones here."

"…Yes, Captain." She immediately stood up and saluted me, not inquiring about my sudden decision, and left after bowing by the door. Sigh… What would I do without her, really…

But, then again, what is the meaning of this? Why is a dead man walking? And why you, of all people?

"Takeru… Shirogane… You bastard, so you came back from hell, didn't you? Or, is this an imitator from the UN?"

I look at the picture in the profile… It's him no doubts, it's the beast that destroyed Mogami Base in a single night… The monster of Shura's Dance… Shirogane, so you were alive after all. Does this mean… the UN is against us? I doubt I could get any insight on him without drawing eyes onto me, and I cannot do that. I already risk myself by sending those letters to Kei… Wait, that's it! According to this data, he's stationed at Yokohama. I could at the least warn Kei of him. But… does this mean the UN is cooperating with Shirogane?

Back before the invasion was fully repelled, I was tasked many 'favors' to cover Kei's trails. And of those, the ones I loathe the most are the ones regarding you, Shirogane. Those first months of '99, having to 'cover' your missions…

…I shiver remembering how his squad even attacked some of my comrades, saying they were traitors involved in backroom deals. I knew those people better than them, there was no way anything of the sort happened! The Lt. Col. of Mogami Base was a very respected man, framing him with charges of selling and producing illegal drugs… And according to some, there were some more awful charges pressed onto him.

I do agree with some of his targets, but to execute our fellows without trial…

_"Don't make me waste my time. It's clear as day, this bastards were involved in illegal acts that amount to treason towards our nation. I have no reason to tell you the specifics, soldier. I'd tell you to open your eyes and take a clear look at who stands by your side, but you need to wear glasses to even see…"_ His sarcastic voice returns to my ears.

I concede some people were not worth my trust. But for someone so young, so arrogant, to be given such power… What could he know of suffering? What kind of knowledge could he have to be a commander? Why did the Guards bow down to him?

I don't know what kind of grip he had on Her Highness, but such a cruel person cannot be allowed to live! Someone who strives only for victory… Is he cooperating with the UN to bind Her Highness' moves? I still do not know why he was given so much power… And while his actions did uncover many wrongs in our system, many innocents paid for his bloodlust. I don't know if he has changed, but if he hasn't… I will have to-

**Ring! Ring!**

Hm? I wasn't expecting a call at this hour…

"Hello, Captain Sagiri speaking."

"Good afternoon, Captain. Might I borrow some of your time?" A kind voice resonated from the other side of the line.

"Of course, Captain Kobayashi. What is the matter?"

"We of the Royal Guard stationed here in Kyoto have been ordered to move out to assist the western front for the time being. Considering how short staffed we already are, I decided to inform you ahead of time, so that you can administer your troops more efficiently. Our camp shall remain active as it was, however, we will not be able to cooperate on the patrols as we were. An official document shall be arriving shortly to your base's CO."

"I see. Thanks for the intel, Captain. Best of luck in your endeavors."

"Yes, likewise. By the way, Captain… A bird told me someone rather suspicious presented itself at your base's gate at dawn break. Do you know anything about it?" Is she… suspecting me? I suppose the Royal Guard does want to avoid any kind of infighting after all.

"No, I was not aware of such happenings. I will ask around, just to make sure nothing is wrong in this base. Thanks for the tip, my fellow."

"It is nothing. It will be much appreciated if you can find out what was that about. Now then, until another time Captain." She cut the call, without changing her sharp yet kind sounding tone.

If the Guard were watching over me… Does that mean you want to neutralize me, Shirogane? If he is the one behind this… I might need to call Saito and hope that mysterious caller contacts me again. For the time being… I have to be patient. I cannot show weakness, not with him playing in the other side of the board.

* * *

_Same Day. 6:38 PM._  
_(Sim Room.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Good work, you all." The Captain greeted us as we got out of the sims after our last run. "You might not have been able to clear the exercise but you managed to hold out very well for a first run in the JIVES. That was enough for today, go get changed and have dinner. Dismissed!"

"Salute!" Chizuru orders as usual.

I stretch my arms upwards as we get out of the sim room. Damn Sensei, you sent us a real tough one today. A defense mission, we had to protect a few shelters from the BETA advance. And those damn aliens just didn't stop coming, and from all directions to boot. Thankfully, Chizuru didn't snap at the Warriors, Kei and Meiya actually followed my lead, and Tama and Mikoto didn't get paralyzed. Of course, knowing it's a simulation might have eased their mind.

…You know, if it weren't for the recorded screams in the program. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to implement people's screams into the audio feedback? We could hear people screaming and dying when the BETA advanced and tumbled down some buildings. No matter how many times we retried the mission, the girls almost always couldn't bear to hear the sounds and their focus suffered because of it.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but they also made us fight without our IFF on, so we had to actually talk and coordinate on the fly. Having them doubt for a second was enough to break our formation from time to time, forcing us to retreat closer and closer to the shelters which in turn made the sounds repeat themselves, and then… well, we ended up surrounded without much space to maneuver.

Even I have it hard on these type of missions, since I can't just ignore my squad or the shelters to dash into the herd. I'm an attacker, I'm not that good if I can't move around with some decent speed. On the contrary, Mikoto and Tama saved our backs more than once today. I did get better with a gun, but I still do prefer to engage in close combat if I have the space to do so.

"Hauu… This was really something else. I still feel chills when hearing the 991 alarm." Tama said, her tone as cloudy as it could get.

"Yeah… I hate that alarm." Mikoto nodded, her voice slow like a turtle. "My trigger finger is a bit sore from all the shooting…" She said as she moved her right hand in circles slowly.

"I certainly… didn't expect so many of them would appear." Chizuru commented. "We truly would be in trouble if we didn't have you covering our backs."

"But it's good to see you did adapt to the flow of the battle, Sakaki. Even against those odds, you did come up with some interesting plans."

"I agree with Meiya, your formations did a good deal of the work too." I might know them from all my loops, but Chizuru does keep an eye on all of us very well. And she is willing to hear Kei out this time around.

"Even so we lost. This sucks…" Kei frowned, bitter as mint.

"Yeah, but we did better than I thought we would despite everything." Mikoto says, braving a smile. "Say Takeru, do you think you could come practice with us during the evening? I still have trouble with the cancels."

"Sure, if the Major allows me to I'd be glad to help."

We made some more small talk, about how they were treated on their welcoming into the Valkyries, about how they saw the lessons and the simulation just now. I took my time to get changed into my fatigues, since this time I didn't have to rush to aid anyone. I think I should go and check up on Hangar 90, even if it's just for a short while later.

As I got out, the girls also had started to come out of their room.

"Well, should we go to the PX?" Chizuru proposed.

"Actually, I have to go check some stuff. You all go on ahead."

"Huh? Takeru, now that you mention it, you weren't in the PX yesterday night. Are you in a special mission again?" Meiya asked, a curious light in her eyes.

"Gonna meet up with the Viking?" Kei teased, which made the others give me the stink eye again.

"No, nothing like that. I just need to go sort some things back in my room. Don't worry, I'll be there in a little while, we do have the evening meeting coming up. Later, guys." I wave at them as I go towards the barracks.

Now that I have my own PDA I can access the data of the Shin and the other stuff while on my room, but still, going there and talking with the crew would do me good to get back in the groove. Sensei might have been honest in she wanting me to stay as her ally, but still, I should do some stuff myself. She does have to deal with the paperwork and negotiations of the deals, so I should take charge of the developments, even if only as an overseer as usual. I also need to go see Sumika later. I wonder how she's been? Hopefully Kasumi isn't getting gloomy if nothing's changing.

"Takeru, wait up!" Hmm?

"Meiya? What is it?" Why did she come after me?

"Takeru, I just wanted to ask if… I might be completely wrong here, but still…" Why is she doubting like this? This is so not like her, why are her eyes shrouded in fog? "Takeru, the Viking… wouldn't happen to be Kagami, right?"

You know, you actually guessed right who I was up against the yesterday.

"Of course she isn't, I told you Sumika is an engineer. She isn't a pilot as far as I know."

"As far as you know, huh." …What is it with that stare? "Well, I'll take your word."

"You came after me just for that?"

"You did tell me to keep Kagami's affairs a secret, didn't you? And we might not get much time to talk in private after all."

"Well, yeah…"

"I just… Sorry, I was merely curious about it. I thought that maybe Kagami had some issues that prevented her from meeting the rest, going by how you looked when you spoke of her." Sigh… As considerate as usual. "I won't hold you any longer, I'll be going to the-"

"Say Meiya, can you tag along for a sec?" It's true, we won't get many chances to talk alone. I should give her the doll now.

"What is it? Didn't you say you needed to sort some things?"

"Yeah, but I also have something to tell you. In private. Can you come with me?"

"…Yes, I do not mind. However, what is this about? Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

"I just… kind of forgot until just now. I may have waited until tonight to tell you, but I think it's better if we do this now. So, let's go to barracks." Meiya nods and comes to my side as we walk.

"Forgive me for doubting Kagami, I just thought that maybe you could use a hand to aid her, or an ear to listen. I didn't mean anything bad."

"It's cool, really. I know you meant well." She recovers her usual shine, the clouds vanishing. "But really, you all sure do get really jealous whenever another girl gets close to me for some reason…" I smirk at her, which in turn makes her purse her lips.

"I was not jealous. I was merely curious of that pilot, it's movements denoted considerable skill. And you already made yourself clear regarding Kagami."

"Huh… And what about all the fuss about the Viking?"

"That was… If someone like the Viking is in this base, I would very much like to have a chance to spar with her, so I wanted to know if you already knew who she was, since you fought with her yesterday." Sigh… Imagine the chaos that will ensue if they ever find out I'm the Viking.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But I really didn't see this coming, I thought I was going to be with you guys in the Valkyries during that speech yesterday. The second squadron got me totally off guard." Meiya nods, caressing the top of her head.

"Yes… It is hard to believe. We're already commissioned officers. Maybe it is because we have yet to spar with the veterans, but I still feel rather uneasy. Yesterday was a most chaotic day after all. And someone just had the brilliant idea of jumping in front of the Laser-Class."

"I think that someone was already given a just punishment, right?"

"I don't know… We of the 207th Squad care a lot about our squadmates. Maybe that someone would welcome a few more punches, in case he forgets to be careful." She says, smiling like a sunflower under the sun again.

"Haha… I really wouldn't like to be under in that someone's shoes right now." We shared a small laugh. "You can be really convincing when you want to, honey." Meiya's eyes shot wide open, a small tinge of red spawned in her cheeks.

"Takeru! Why… You did the same back then. Why do you use such a term to refer to me?"

"Hey, I'm just teasing you. You really are easy to trigger Meiya." She pouts at my answer, holding back a retort as we descended some stairs.

"I cannot believe you… To utter such words in a situation as dire as that one… And you even had the gall to break your promise. You truly are too reckless." Now, stop sounding like my Mom.

"Hey, I just did what anyone would. But you're right, yesterday was a really hectic day for sure. It's almost eerie, how calm today was. I know some people must have been working until late to make sure everything went back to normal today."

"Yes, all the patrols and support crew must have pulled an all-nighter to make sure the base was back to the usual procedures today. By the by, what it is you wished to speak with me?"

"Well… It's a very personal matter."

"…Does it have anything to do with what we talked when we returned from Komoro?" She gave me a firm gaze, awaiting my reply like I awaited lunch break in school.

"Kind of." I said as we got closer to another set of stairs. "It's going to be a shock probably… So do get ready for that."

"A shock? …Did you find out… who you were before you left?" Going by how her eyes squinted… Yep, she was told something. The matter is… how much do you know, and how do you see me now.

"Sigh… We're almost there, let's speed up." We picked our pace and got to the last set of stairs, reaching my room on the barracks in a short while. "Come on in."

"You want me… Alright, I'll trust in your reasons." She gave a nod and followed me into my room. She stayed by the door, looking at the floor with a rather tense stance.

"Come on, don't be so nervous. I'm not holding a grudge from that time you barged in. We're fellows now, right?"

"Even so… Well, if you say so." She then took a few steps in, folding her arms. "Then, what is it you wished to discuss with me?"

"Well, it's about this thing." I opened the drawer and took the doll out, Meiya's face went pale as she gazed at it, mouth agape. "I was told to give this to you. I'm sure you know who asked this of me." I placed the doll in her hands, that were now slightly shaking.

"T-Takeru… This is… How… When did… Do you know? How much do you know?!" Quivering like a puppy under the rain she asked. I can see why she's so worried, she really doesn't like it when someone treats her differently because of her family ties. And me giving her this…

"Well, let me tell you how I got this in my hands." I tell her of my meeting with Yuuhi, referring to her as Her Highness of course, and how she tasked me with the mission of giving her the doll. "…And she told me you were really burdened for being so similar to her, and that she wanted to give you the doll to convey some sort of message to you. That's all I know."

"…I see, so Her Highness asked such a thing of you. I… Thank you, Takeru. For keeping this a secret." She gives me a smile, despite how frozen her words feel. I didn't expect her to not be shocked, but still…

"Come on, it's the least I could do. So you won't refuse it, right?"

"Well… I suppose you leave me little choice." So you say, but you're clutching it real tight. I think that even if you were ordered to, you wouldn't let it go.

"Glad to hear that."

"So… How did your talk with the Shogun went? Surely she didn't call for you only to deliver this to me." She again looked at me with the intensity of a solar storm, just like Yuuhi did yesterday.

"Sigh… Yeah, you're right. After she asked me some questions, the misunderstanding on the databases' problem was fixed, and I was also spared of any punishment for having the Minaru Kamui on me when I came back. Thanks to that, I regained my Japanese citizenship."

"Huh?! Truly? Why did you kept quiet about that?" She narrowed her eyes at me, irritated as she could get.

"I just didn't think it was worth it to interrupt our training to mention it. And, regardless of my citizenship, I'm your comrade."

"That may be so, but this is a very important matter for you. Now, you're finally back home as one of us. Oh right, did you find anything about your family?"

"…Yeah, that they all passed away."

"Oh… Forgive me…"

"It's cool, Takamura did the same this morning. I still haven't remembered everything, but at the least I now know what was of my family here. That's more than enough." Her shine comes back and nodding once she folds her arms softly.

"Yes, you're right. It is a good thing, that you finally found what was of your parents. Even… if you now might not be able to share with them that dinner you wanted to."

"You still remember that?"

"Of course I do. Our talks during the CCSE were… well, important for me." She says, crossing her arms a bit more tightly and furrowing her brows just a tiny bit.

"As important as the massages?" I ask, rising one brow.

"Wha- Takeru! Do not tease me! How can you shift gears so easily?"

"Sorry, it's just that I really like that face you make. It always cheers me up."

"It cheers you up? …Is that why you called me honey yesterday?" Her eyes wandered to the floor, her lips moving around, retreating to the inner side of her mouth.

"Well, yeah… I really needed to let out some steam, I was really scared back then. Sorry for always teasing you, but it's too much fun to do." It really is, her surprised faces and yelps are truly hilarious.

"Mmgh… Fine, I forgive you. But! If you do so in front of the rest, I will get truly angry with you."

"So what you're saying is… I can call you honey if it's just the two of us?" The red spreads fast.

"No! I was… Mmgh… Stop saying that word. It is most embarrassing hearing you refer to me in such an intimate way… You shouldn't utter such a word so lightly, Takeru." She folded her arms again and tried to give me a menacing glare, but the blush in her face made it seem much less scarier than it should have been.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll keep myself in check. I just… don't like to talk about Mom and Dad." Considering I won't see my parents again if I can't shave the link to this world and the Nucleus, and with the problem of me being in an unrelated world to the other ones… I think I truly might never return home at this point.

"I see… But there was no need for you to tease me in such a forward way."

"Hahaha… Well, we might not get to speak much after all. I just took my chance to tease you in case I can't do it for a while."

"Yes… I truly didn't expect us to be sent to different squads… If all of us had to be part of the STF I had thought you would also be with us in the Valkyries. Well, it's not like we won't see each other. We still will train together after all, and above everything else, we're both fellows."

"Yeah, you said it. I just hope the pickles behave well and don't give us trouble." Meiya nods along me.

"Yes, it would be very bad if Shion got angry. Though, I am surprised you still call them like that. Shion wouldn't happen to continue leaning on your arm, right?"

"Oh, is that jealousy I feel?" I smirk at her and her face turns into an angry lion the purple fire roaring alive.

"Takeru, please do not forget to keep your poise. It would be most shameful for members of the STF to behave in such a way during their duties."

"I know, I was just kidding."

"Really now?"

"Haha, yeah, I was. Anyways, just like with Mikoto, don't hesitate to ask for me if you need help. I'll probably ask for your advice if the pickles ever give me too much trouble." I say, scratching my head as Meiya giggles.

"Yes, those two can be too obnoxious from time to time. If they ever trouble you do call for me, I'll have a talk with them alongside you if you so wish. And I do still have to beat you someday, don't rest easy just because you're a test pilot now."

"I wouldn't dream of underestimating you. You're going to get so good you'll slash the screen in half again one of these days."

"Screen?" A question mark sprouted atop her head as she tilted it.

"Don't worry, it's just a way of speech. Well, we should be on our way, you can go put the doll in your room, I gotta double check some stuff here."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. We did spend too much time here already. Don't take too long."

"I won't, just wait a while, okay?" She nods with a smile and then goes to the door holding the little doll close to her chest, leaving the room.

I grab my PDA and quickly scan the files pertaining to Hangar 90 after putting the password to view them. So… this are the detailed specs of the Shin. Huh… So the sword was finished, the missiles are also ready… And my Takemikazuchi's machineguns are also at the ready to be mounted. I should send a mail to tell them to get on with it. Heh… I wonder what they'll think of the next performance of 'The Viking'. Well… And that's all, right? Yeah, let's not keep Meiya waiting. I also don't want the others to start teasing us. I turn off my PDA just in case and make my way out of my room, and along Meiya we go to the PX.


	54. Night of Relief

**Chapter 54: Night of Relief**

* * *

_December 13th, 07:19 PM._  
_(Hallway.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Though, I don't think I'll have it easy either."

"Yes, with both Mion and Shion plus Takamura and the Instr… Major in your squad, I agree you'll be pressed to deliver even better results." Meiya said with a nod.

"Yeah, I might be good but all of them have things I lack. The three from the Guard have very good footing and tight maneuvering when engaged in close combat, going by their data, and the Major is probably the best pilot I know of."

"Do you think she's better than the Viking?" Meiya asked, staring into my eyes.

"Eh… I only fought once against her and with a Fubuki to boot. I do think the Major is better though, just for her vast experience."

"But for all we know the Viking might also be a seasoned veteran, right?"

"Well… Anyways, both of them are good but we do know for sure how skilled the Major is." Meiya agrees to that with a hum.

"I would have liked to watch today's mock battle… I do wonder how our first fight with them will go."

"C'mon, don't get so down. It's obvious we're still not at their level, but we'll get there with some effort."

"Yes, but even still, I cannot help but to ponder on what I could do to make up for my lack of experience."

"First, you should stop worrying so much. We'll be left with little choice but to let them carry us on their shoulders if things ever go south again. Me jumping in front of the lasers won't fly a second time." I say, crossing my arms, and Meiya gives me a small smile as we take a turn.

"Oh, if it isn't Shirogane!" As we walked, a voice called for me from behind.

Turning around, I saw a trio I did not expect to see.

"Cpt. Hikami? What… Why are you all in UN fatigues?" Meiya was also left in offside as she stared at them.

"Surprised? After the events of yesterday, we volunteered to be loaned to the UN. This base lost many good surface pilots, so considering Yokohama saved Komoro with their aid, I found it proper to offer my hand in case I was deemed worthy." She said, in her usual slow, polite tone as she caressed her hair. "By they by, are you two unharmed? I didn't see you around yesterday after DEFCON 1 was called off."

"Yes, we are both alright." Meiya answered quickly for some reason. She… looks a bit too stiff. "Thank you for you help, Captain. It is most brave for you to volunteer to be part of the UN, considering how you might be seen from now on."

"Frankly, it is no trouble. And it's 1st Lt. from now on." She smiled, not changing her tone towards the stiff, cold as a winter night tone Meiya used. Is there… something between these two? "I assume you also were going to the PX? We're assigned to the second one here."

"Yeah, we are going to that one too. Let's go, or we might not find some of the good stuff." I say, and the five of us start walking, with Meiya for some reason putting herself between me and them.

She's being too obvious, what's the deal with her? Is she… She seems to be doubting Hikami for some reason.

"Shirogane-san, congratulations on your commission." Saki said with a small smile, to which the other two also gave us their words of praise for reaching our graduation.

"Thanks, really. So, you're part of the base now?"

"Yes, we even got to keep our old squad's name." Okamoto said tilting her head, making her little ponytail sway in the air. "We're mostly on standby duty, we will be doing some drills with the new OS. Though the manual has a lot of hard words…" She makes a sad puppy face. Maybe using gaming terms was a really bad idea…

"By the way, I heard you were the one who suggested the idea, Shirogane." Hikami said, keeping a 'saint-as-a-nun-' face while managing to still give me the chills. "You must be a very talented person to have aided the XO in this endeavor."

"Yes, but I just had the idea. I wasn't involved in the making of the OS."

"Still, I believe you were the one in charge for writing the manual? If it isn't much trouble, could we borrow you for a little while, for you to explain some of the terminology? Maybe then we could have that talk we agreed on?" Oh right, I forgot about that! Though… I wonder if it's safe for me…

"Takeru, what is she talking about?" Meiya folded her arms and stared at me again with a slight tinge of purple lurking in the outer rim of her eyes.

"I was just curious about some stuff, and had asked 1st Lt. Hikami yesterday for some time to talk. I don't mind giving you a short explanation of the terms now if you want."

"In that case, allow me to accept your offer."

The three of them then asked me about the terms they found odd and those which they didn't understand at all. Meiya chimed in with her own doubts too from time to time. Hikami didn't drop her act, but the other two seemed as if they were more relaxed, talking naturally without minding their words as the conversation flowed.

When we made it to the PX, we lined up and got our food in time. Thank God they still had mackerel.

"Well then, we'll go to our table. Maybe we could talk after lunch tomorrow, Shirogane?" Hikami said with a small smile, her tone sounding more like an assertion than a question. Hmm… The pieces won't move forward without rolling the dice, right?

"Okay, I'll try to make some time tomorrow. See you all then." Hikami then relaxed her face into what looked like an honest smile and, with the other two in tow, went to the other end of the PX.

"…Takeru, about what do you think they wish to speak with you?"

"I dunno, but you did say she might have know who I was once before. If she wants to have a talk with me, I guess I can at least hear her out."

"I suppose… Hopefully she's someone who was in good terms with you if she did knew you." Hard agree… If she was his enemy…

We made it to the table, and received smirks and teases about where we were and what we were doing. Stink eyes flying our way, we excused ourselves saying we ended up talking with Hikami on the way here. Just like during lunch, we enjoyed an amicable atmosphere, save for, you know, Akane and her glares, but we all could keep the peace.

It's good to see the pickles can get along with the others, even if they are formal with them, unlike how they are when I speak up. Honestly, we're blessed to have Kashiwagi and Mikoto here to divert the talks whenever the teasing on me and Meiya got too strong.

After dinner was done, we all had to go get ready for the meeting, so I also went back to my room along some of the gang.

"So… that's how you do the spin, huh?" Kashiwagi grabbed her chin and hummed as I explained how to effectively do the air dodge. "Wow, you're really something else Shirogane. Though, why didn't you put this kind of explanation in the manual?"

"Size constrains. I was told to the manual had to be of a certain size, so I had to cut some explanations short."

"Huh… I'm not that well versed in computers, but that seems a weird place to cheapen out."

"Yeah, but it is what it is. If you feel it should change you could voice your complains. The only way to let HC know things could improve is with actual facts, so if many of you think the manual should have more in-depth explanations along the simpler ones, voicing that may convince them to update the manual in the future. Also, if you don't understand something please tell me, since parts of the manual are going to be written with the terms I came up with to explain the movements."

"Huh… So you also had a hand in the manual, when you were but a Cadet?" Akane, you're lucky I'm on a pacifist run… But I just might choose to sway to the other end if you keep tempting me.

"I was the one who came up with the concepts, so my terms are used in it. Parts of the manual haven't changed from when the notes I wrote when making the alpha, despite having you all as test pilots. Since nobody tried to come up with new explanations or terms, it remained like that and since I'm the one who understands that better, I'm in charge of those parts." She narrows her eyes, moving her head to a side as if she were a snake. "If you do have an idea to make the manual better or easier to understand, do tell me or the Professor. The XM3 should one day become the standard OS in Japan at the least, and it would be troublesome if people don't get what the manual says." As much as I'd like to flick her forehead, I have to remain calm and be civil with her.

"So what you're saying is, I can come up with better explanations than you and have them be featured in the manual you yourself created?" She smirks, her mouth drawing an upwards arc like a scythe.

"If you wanna take it that way, feel free to try."

"…You'll eat that sarcasm one of these days. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Irony, irony everywhere.

"By the way, Takeru!" Mikoto raised her voice out of nowhere as usual. "Is there any games you wanna play? I was thinking of trying to finally make a Dancing Butterfly today!"

"Hmm… I honestly have no idea."

"Well, let's all just relax for the night." Kashiwagi said, giving Akane a wink. "We all could unpack some stuff and let out some steam."

We all agreed with her suggestion and kept doing some small talk, with Tsukiji trying to cheer Akane up despite her silent rejection of me. When we reached the barracks, we all went into our rooms. I took a quick shower, and after it I double checked my PDA for any mails. Sensei had sent me one.

…So the negotiations for the XG are being rough? Hmm… I wasn't here last time so I have no idea when it arrived. Apparently, both Super Plans got the green light from the American Senate along the proposal of the Shin to Boening. Staff from the US' UN Branch should be arriving in a few days to help us with both the conversion of the 1C into the Second and with the three TSFs we made with the data from my world. Oh, and the machineguns are mounted already? That was fast, I didn't… Wait…

"A mock battle?"

_"Shirogane, since you have yet to pilot a Takemikazuchi, I arranged a mock battle between the Viking and some squadrons from the base. I expect you to do your best in it. Also, don't forget to visit Kagami this evening."_

You really like to give me hard missions. So I'll finally pilot that Type-00C… But I also should focus on Sumika, we need her to become more stable if we hope to retake Sadogashima. No blowing the XG this time, I hope. I suppose I should go and tell Sensei of all I remember of Operation 21st before it's too late to do anything about it too.

Sigh… I move my neck in circles, hearing it crack a few times. I got out and made my way to the PX, meeting up with the rest on the way. When we reached the PX most of the rest were there already.

"Oh! Looks like almost everyone is here." Munakata said when she saw us enter. "Looks like only Maejima and both Tsukuyomis are left." I suppose Kasumi won't get a break… I'll go and play with her after this. She's been alone all day with Sumika after all.

"Well, we can wait for a little while before making the toast. Why don't we start pouring some drinks?" Hayase said, grabbing a bottle.

"Mitsuki, don't! You can't start drinking alcohol at the start!" Haruka tried to snatch the bottle of beer from Hayase's hands, but she kept the operator in check, away from the bottle. "Akane, don't just stand there and help me." Haruka's pouting voice made Akane rush to her aid, along Munakata. And even then, Hayase clung to the bottle without letting go.

"It seems… even the Valkyries are human." Meiya said as she saw her fellow blue haired pilot's mood jumping off a building after they took the bottle from her hands.

"I suppose everyone has their own way of relaxing…" Chizuru said, tapping her glasses and looking away.

I seem to recall that Hayase is very bad with alcohol… Yeah, I think she was really wasted one time last loop.

"Sigh… Hayase hasn't changed, huh?" The Major said, pouring herself some juice.

"Yeah, she still wants to drink whenever she gets the chance. Not so long ago, I had to take her to her room by force after she got drunk." Cpt. Isumi complained with a wry smile as she let the Major pour some juice in her drink, then both of them added some wine in the mix.

The pickles and Maejima practically arrived at the same time, and then we all grabbed a cup and gave a toast, starting the small party.

"Hey Takeru, what do you wanna drink?" Shion came up to me as I went to get a cup. "Maybe you want to test yourself against some sake?"

"Nah, not so early. I'll drink juice for now."

"Oho, scared of alcohol?" She said, smirking in her usual way.

"I don't want to get drunk, it would be a waste of the party."

"Yes, you are most certainly right." Mion also came to us, nodding to my words with a small, pleased smile. "Shion, you would do well in managing your alcohol. You might end up losing during the games later."

"Mmgh… We'll see about that." The turquoise one raised a brow and laughed quietly for a moment.

"So, what games are you two good at?"

"Oh, nice question!" Shion perked up again, smiling like a sunflower under the sun. "I'm good at Shogi, very good at it. Want to test your luck against me, Takeru?"

"Hmm… Yeah, let's see if you're as good as you claim."

As we set up the board and pieces, some of the rest came to watch.

"Oh, a Shogi match! Takeru, are you good at Shogi?" Meiya asked with clear interest.

"I do remember the rules and I think I used to play it way back when. I don't know how good I am now, but let's play and see how it goes."

"This takes me back… Remember when we used to stay playing Shogi until late, Akane?" Chizuru said, with an honest, calm tone.

"Yeah… It's such a shame you had to move to Kyoto. We could have had team fights against my Sis and Narumi-san." Akane said with a never before seen, for me at the least, sunshine in her words.

"Takeru-san, do you think you can win?" Tama asked, taking a peek as we placed the pieces. "You do remember how it's played?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Oh! I know!" Hayase, who was kind of silent for a sec there, jolted up with an evil grin. "Let's make a drinking game out of this!"

"Mitsuki! You shouldn't-" Haruka couldn't finish her scolding since Hayase just ignored her.

"We'll bet on who wins and loses. The ones on the loser's side have to take a shot. It can be mixed with juice, so that nobody, including me, ends up on the floor too early. I'm not that good at Shogi but I think I'm better than the average. So, who's on this?!"

"Hahaha… Well, I still haven't got the chance to beat you in this. I'm in." Munakata said with a grin.

"My, Misae-san sure is confident today. In that case, I also cannot falter." Kazama also nodded in agreement.

"You all sure are easygoing… Well, I suppose I could tag along. I have confidence in my Shogi skills." Takamura said, composed as always. I wonder how she'll look if she ever got drunk…

"Ahem… Major, what do you say?" Cpt. Isumi asked NotMarimo-chan, who seemed to be sweating real bad. Oh shit… if she gets drunk… I'm running away. Sorry Maejima, you're the meat shield today.

"I don't mind you doing this but I'll pass. I do have a tendency to always lose in this kind of games." The Major said, a small tint of sadness in her tone, as she leaned back on her seat.

"Akane… What do you say?" Tsukiji timidly asked her friend while tapping her fingers together.

"We're in too! Haruko, you're also in this, right?"

"Of course! Not only I'm used to drinking alcohol, I'm also very good at reading people. But what do the winners get?"

"Yeah… I wonder what we could get…" Akane pondered with a smile.

"If we need a prize, I think we had some cake done for us." Haruka said. "Kyouzuka-san, there was a cake reserved for us, I think?"

"Yeah, two of 'em actually." Kyouzuka-san then went into the kitchen and, to our surprise, brought two large cakes. One with cream and strawberries, another with… I dunno, what is that?

"What's the second one made of? Looks expensive."

"Oh, good eye Shirogane!" Kyouzuka-san smiled proudly, so proudly one could see flowers along her smile. "This one has coffee cream, and it's filled with some chocolate and it also has some fine liquor in it as well. This is a very rare delicacy in this day an age." All of the present stared at the cakes, their eyes turning into those of a hunter.

"I suppose the winners can get two slices of both cakes?" Mion suggested, trying to hide how she was staring at the second cake.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Mikoto quickly replied.

"It's always the sweet stuff with you, right Mion?" Shion smirked at her cousin, who narrowed her brows and stared at her, sparks flying between them.

"Come on, Shion. Don't tease her. If she likes cakes, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, if you're game so am I. Though, it's sad you'll have to lose on your first match. Don't worry, I'll get those slices in your stead."

"Don't be so cocky. Even if you win against me, Mion might take you out." Mion nodded a hum in agreement, pleased with my words. Shion smiled widely, letting me see her teeth again.

"I will win. I won't let her have the cake."

"We'll see about that. This time I will win over you." They seem to have a very heated rivalry between them… This is like that dream I saw…

"But, how do we count the winners?" Marika-san asked. "Do we have some paper nearby?"

"I have some paper and a pencil, if you need it." Kyouzuka-san saves the day.

"Um…" Maejima spoke up. "We can count both the right guesses and the Shogi matches together? Maybe we should do some pairs to not get everything mixed up? If we all have to play against each other, we all will end up drunk." We all agreed to his suggestions, and used a paper to set up the contestants.

"In that case, I'll keep count. I won't be playing after all." The Major said, now her face was cloudy as she stared at the cakes.

"Come on, Major. Why don't you at least try? Those cakes do look really good!"

"Sigh… Shirogane, it's just that I'm very bad at guessing and Shogi. And… at my age, cakes are not that enthralling anymore." She said, looking away.

Is she worried about her figure? I mean, even here she looks really good… Not like I can say that here and now. Imagine how mad she'll get, and the rest… Yeah, keeping my thoughts about her looks to myself. Honest praise can be misunderstood sometimes.

"Then, are we all in agreement here?!" Hayase seemed way too pumped up for this.

"Sigh… I won't carry you to your room if you get drunk." Haruka said, shaking her head as she rose a finger at Hayase, who just laughed it off.

And so, my match with Shion became the beginning of an alcoholic Shogi contest of sorts.

* * *

Some time later…

* * *

"And I think that's my W."

"How did… Uuhh… I can't believe this! The hell is wrong with you?! Why are you this good if you were abroad for two years?!" Akane had lost her hostility and now, cheeks flushed because of the sake, she loudly complained with a sour expression, squinting her eyes at me as she acknowledged her loss.

"Hehe, I knew I could count on you Shirogane!"

"Damn right you can!" Me and Kashiwagi do a high five, since we're both in the lead with this win.

"Haruko… You traitorous bug…" Akane chugged her drink in one go and pouted at Kashiwagi who laughed it off.

"He's really good… Don't be so tense, Akane. You played very well too." Tsukiji was doing God's work, rubbing Akane's shoulders. She also had to drink again since she placed her bet on Akane winning, but she was taking the alcohol way better than the orange haired bi… pilot. Yeah, I was always going to say that.

"That was a good match Takeru. I suppose now it's our turn Mion." Meiya grinned as both of them sat down, ready to play. Mion, however, looked like a hawk. She must really want that cake.

"Come on, ladies and gents! Place your bets!" Hayase shouted, her face painted with a silly grin. She did manage to guess right most of the time.

"I bet on Meiya." Mion, who was facing me, pursed her lips and gave me one nasty stare with the sting of a wasp.

"Same here. I bet on Mitsurugi." Kashiwagi followed me, along Kei, Chizuru, Akane, Tsukiji, and Shion.

The Captain, Maejima, Marika-san, Takamura, Hayase, Haruka, Munakata and Kazama placed their bet on Mion.

Meanwhile, Tama and Mikoto were resting by NotMarimo-chan's side playing Cat's Cradle, since they couldn't take the alcohol very well. They still were sober, but they had to stop before it was too late. Their small figures sitting close to each other, cheering on us softly from their position as they drink water. Thankfully, they had to play against each other, so we could call off their match after they got all their guesses wrong and started to wobble.

So, we're already on the last stage here. This next one is the last one before the grand finale. All matches were very good, with some hilarious reactions to some of them once the alcohol started to pour. Kei's and Tsukiji's match was hilarious thanks to Akane and Chizuru bickering over which 'squad' was going to get the win, Mion against Takamura was a very well played match, and I cannot explain how good it felt to beat Hayase in this. Akane's face was a wonder to observe. Not as much as Shion's utter shock at being beaten by me at the start though, even Meiya didn't think I stood a chance. As of now, me, Kei and Kashiwagi are at the top with eight points, with Mion, Meiya and the Captain following with seven. I wonder how this will go…

"But really… Why are you this good, Shirogane?" Akane kept complaining at me, rising one brow.

"I just have talent, it seems. Don't get so salty, Akane."

"What does that even mean? Dammit… I can't even tell if you're messing with me or not." Thank you, alcohol. It seems that she's a bit less hostile now.

"Haha… You should learn from Tsukiji, she's still fine and dandy despite how she drank more than you." I wink at her, who was standing behind Akane, catching her by surprise.

"Huh? No, I also drank a lot. I don't think… I also lost most of my guesses."

"Hey, we all lost once or twice. You're holding up very well, Tsukiji." She smiles, scratching her head slowly.

"Thank you… But, really, I'm not that good with alcohol… I had a really bad hangover after our welcome party into the Valkyries."

"Yeah, those days were really fun! Sigh… To think Haruko would betray us and pour sake instead of wine in our cups…" Akane sent a glare at Kashiwagi, making the rest around laugh at their faces.

"Ahaha, I don't know what you're talking about!" Kashiwagi said, smiling again. "I just followed Hayase's orders."

"Senpai, is this true?!"

"…No comment." Hayase said, smirking as she drank some water, causing Akane's eyes to flare up as she pouted at her. She really is weak against alcohol, it seems."But, damn, look at that board…" We all returned our attention to the game.

Mion was calmly beating Meiya, going by the flow. Meiya did seem to be doubting on her next move, her brows were tensed and her mouth was small and firm right now, as if she was in the middle of a sword fight.

"Yes, it is a very close match." Haruka said, eating some sushi that was brought to us a short while ago.

I took some space from them, letting them breath, and went to pick up some sushi… Hmm… Oh, there's some natto rolls left.

"Huhu… You have many options and chose that, Takeru?" Shion smirked, a finger resting it's tip on her cheek.

"Why? Did you also want some of these?"

"No, I just found it… peculiar. Mind if I sit here?"

"Why would I mind?" I sat down, eating the roll, and Shion sat by my side.

"You really got me good, Takeru. How did you describe it? I got… creamed, you said?"

"Yeah, you played well but I feel that you somehow underestimated me. Better watch out next time." I say, moving my eye brows up and down a few times.

"Hoho, I will. Still… It was a fun night. By the way, did you ever played Shogi before? Since you're so good…"

"I think I did, even if it's been a really long time since I had last played."

"I see. Well, in any case, I'll leave it to you to beat Mion if she passes."

"You're really set on not letting her get those slices, huh."

"She really likes sweet stuff, so I have to look after her when she's near them." Shion let out a sigh, the edges of her lips twisted as she looked at the other pickle. "If she won, she would probably eat all four slices in one go. Then, I'll have to endure her complains about how much her stomach hurts."

"That… sound hilarious. Was she like this in the Guard?" Shion laughs quietly as she smiles, but with a kind glow in her expression as she gazed at Mion.

"When we had free time, yes. She would always find any excuse to bake something sweet, then proceed to eat most of it herself. Thankfully, she doesn't have access to the kitchen here so I don't have to worry about that for now." She smiled widely again, moving her head slightly backwards as she giggled, letting her hair cascade and move a bit.

I laughed along, eating another natto roll, as I looked at the rest.

Kei was finally smiling as she talked with Munakata and Haruka. Hayase was teasing Akane and Tsukiji alongside Chizuru. Takamura was watching the match with Cpt. Isumi and Tama by her side, while Maejima was chatting with the Major and Mikoto. Marika-san was bringing some bottles of juice and wine while Kashiwagi was bringing some sandwiches on a large plate.

Shame Kasumi couldn't be here… And thankfully, the pickles also seem to not be as hostile as I thought they would be. Sigh… It's good that we can finally kick back and relax, even if only for today.

"Aah!" Meiya's shout startled me. Mion was grinning while humming a song.

"Don't tell me she's going to win." Shion said, standing up. I closely followed, and soon most of us were surrounding the table to see Mion's next move.

"Well, I suppose this is my win?" Mion asked, resting her chin on her hands.

"…I lost, fair and square." Meiya folded her arms and stood up, eyes closed.

"Wow, I thought Meiya was gonna win for sure."

"Yeah, me too." Kashiwagi says, scratching her head and sighing.

"That one is very good. Be careful Special-kun." Kei said as she came over the table.

"So, with this we have five people in first place." The Major said. "Come on, Shirogane. Let's have the last game."

I crack my knuckles after leaving my cup on a nearby table. So, after this, the fun night comes to an end… I inhale deeply, taking in the view and sounds, engraving them into my heart.

Even if we all cannot get together again like this, even if some of us will have to die in the coming missions, let's make sure a day like this one can be repeated in the future. The alarm might sound any day, the scythe might come for them so long as we have to keep fighting. So… Let's have as much fun as I can until the very end.

"Alright, time to go win this thing!"

"I bet Shirogane will lose here." Akane, why you…

"I will have to agree." Meiya?! You traitor… That's it, I'm getting off your route right this instant.

"Well… I place my bet on Shirogane. I think he can win this." Kashiwagi smiles at me and we share another high five.

"Don't worry, Kashiwagi. I'll get us those extra slices."

"Oh, look at the lovebirds." Kei said with a smug grin, holding a few pebbles in her words.

"Haruko sure is fast, isn't she!" Hayase then started laughing.

"Shirogane is no slug either. What a man, to have captured her in a single night…" Munakata!

"Hey, it's nothing like that. Stop it, guys."

"My, he's right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Kazama said as slowly as ever, as if she wasn't affected at all by the alcohol. Thank God we have someone with tact in- "After all, the night is still young. It is wrong of us to assume things won't escalate further." She said with an unexpected smile, her lips twisted in enjoyment. I didn't knew she could be like this too… Well, she is Munakata's best friend.

"Kazama! What are you saying?!" Even Kashiwagi got mad now, looking like an enraged bull with a small blush on her face.

"Oh, what is the problem? You seem to enjoy his company. There is nothing wrong with that, on the contrary, you do well in making such a bold move. I believe you have tough competition in the field." Kazama giggled as Kashiwagi repeated that she was wrong.

"Sigh… It seems everyone here likes to tease the others for the smallest things."

"Oho? Then Shirogane, do you have anyone you fancy?" Cpt. Isumi asked, grinning all the while. Most eyes set on me, I felt like I just set off a Death Flag as a few chills ran a race on my back.

What the hell do I answer?! Uuh… I can't stand the heat they're sending at me. I mean, for real, I do love all five of them and Sumika. I doubt I could explain that to them without sounding like a degenerate though.

"Well… I really haven't thought about love that much. I'm not after anyone in particular." I say, moving towards the seat where I'll play, avoiding the eyes of the five ones that were strongly staring.

"Hohoho… The hotshot can jump in front of the lasers no problem, but ask him about love and he starts shaking!" Hayase smirks and keeps laughing, this time more quietly, as she makes a gun aimed at me again.

"Or, you know, maybe… he fancies some Destroyers up his rear?" Munakata proposed, licking her lips as she made two fingers of her hands clash a few times.

"Takeru… Do you…"

"No Mikoto, I'm not into guys. I just never stopped to think about love, with all that happened since I came back here. I think I know who I'm not helping with the trainings that will come." I narrow my eyes at Munakata and the rest.

"Oh, don't get so bent out of shape!" Munakata said, rising a hand in sign of peace. "And, just so you know, my cockpit is always available if you want to prove to me how much of a man you are." She finished putting a finger on her lips and giving me a wink.

"Wha… Stop teasing me, dammit. If you want a piece of me, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Oooh! Look at the man, getting all angry!" Hayase grinned, serving herself more alcohol.

"Men like him always bark more than what they can bite. Maybe you should get some experience before speaking so tough, Shirogane." Akane, I'm so done with you…

"Huh… Well, I don't need to prove you anything. I prefer someone sweet as my partner, rough women like you three really don't do it for me. Love isn't something that can be offered with so little thought to anyone like that."

How could I ever love someone if I couldn't trust in her loving me back? I also got really jealous from time to time in my past relationships I think, but I could trust my partner with my life. What Munakata proposes, even if she only does it to hide her own feelings, is to basically treat any woman as a meat bag. I know I might be stupid, but I cannot get invested into someone if I can't also love them, besides just having a boner for them. Maybe the girls spoiled me, but if it's just sex… I'm not saying I didn't ponder it when I was asked out to some one night stands in college back in my world, but it does feel… somewhat empty, like the fire just can't turn into a blaze, that engulfing blaze I felt when I did it with my lovers. But maybe I'm the weird one here…

"Hey Maejima, what do you think? Are you with me?" My words seem to have startled both the Captain and Marika-san, I look behind over my shoulder and the guy gave a nod.

"Yeah, I definitely agree with you. Love is a two player game, so I at the least wouldn't enjoy being with someone who so easily offers herself. I'm with Shirogane on this one."

"Yeah… Love isn't so cheap to be offered so easily. I agree with Shirogane-kun." Didn't expect Chizuru to speak up.

"I also think the same." Meiya spoke up, kind of in a hurry.

"Yes, me too." Haruka also was on my camp. "Love is something so precious, that closeness is not something you can offer without a second thought. That kind of thing won't fill your heart for more than a few frail, fleeting moments. I didn't think you all were like this…" Her dejected, puppy dog eyes teared through the facade of the other three, who now were wide eyed, caught in the crossfire.

"I think the same as Masaki." Marika-san went to his side, and after caressing her ponytail, said with furrowed brows. "It's sad to see you speak like that. Companionship cannot be built with such encounters."

"Ahaha… I think you all are straying from the matter at hand." The Captain said, one brow of hers twitching. "By the by, I also agree with Masaki, but I won't judge you three if you enjoy indulging in those kinds of relations. You're free to engage in them so long as you don't break protocol."

"So Suzumiya prefers to 'touch and go', huh…" Kei remarked, her eyes resembling those of a snake. I think she also doesn't like Akane much, since she can be as pushy as Chizuru.

"Akane… I didn't think you were like this." Tsukiji looked as disappointed as my Mom after seeing my exam scores.

"Wait, it's not like that! We were just teasing Shirogane!" Payback is such a bitter treat, isn't it Akane?

"You got what you deserved, Akane." You tell her, Kashiwagi!

"Well… Love is not my thing after all." Munakata smirked and returned to her drink, satisfaction in her face and words clear as the summer sky.

"So I'm in the camp that doesn't believe in love, huh? That's a low blow for you, Haruka. You break my heart." Hayase chuckled as she put both of her hands behind her head while Haruka tried to justify herself. "You really did it on us, hotshot." Oh shit, she's after me now. "You better win now that you went and bragged about being a man."

"I never said anything of the sort. I just said that love is something I take seriously. Don't you also want to find someone special, instead of just going with a random for comfort?" I know she will understand, considering what they told me that day by the memento.

"…It would be nice if I could find that someone, and more if that someone did love me back. I give you that one." She closed her eyes and took a breath, she then smirked again as she opened them, giving me a light punch in the shoulder. "But anyways! You better win this after making all this noise!" You three started it, don't drag me down with you.

"I cannot believe this discussion actually happened…" Takamura said as she had a cup in her hand, shaking her head, making her hair flutter around.

"Sorry, but I couldn't not answer to that."

"Of course, I also… agree with you." It seemed like it took some effort for the words to leave. Wait… I think she did mention 'a certain someone' when I had returned from the medical bay… "I cannot believe they would offer themselves without a hint of hesitation. It is a shock, frankly."

"Hey, that was Munakata! I never offered myself to Shirogane!" Hayase sparked up as she poured herself another drink.

"But man, you've got guts to say that out loud." Maejima said, with a slight smile. "I don't think I would have been able to retort if I were in your shoes."

"A man's gotta step up when challenged like this. I mean, I'd die of jealousy if I dated someone who spoke of sex so casually, teasing other men like that."

"Yeah, me too. Well, at the least you seem to be popular here. Many would wish to our shoes, surrounded by so many beauties." He says in a joyful tone, like me and Mikoto when we played Valgern-On, now smiling widely as relaxed as a cat under the sun. Two people didn't like his comment though.

"Haha, we may be very lucky. How about you? Is there anyone in your heart?" This is revenge, Captain. I could see both Isumi sisters jolting up in attention, staring at Maejima.

"Well… I was never too popular, at school, during basic or in the base. I guess at this point I'm kind of resigned, I never got a girl to be so comfortable with me like you did with Kashiwagi. I guess I'm more of a rough kind of guy…" You're like a male version of Tama. You need to believe in yourself some more, dude.

"Masaki… There might be someone who admires you in secret, maybe?" Marika-san suggested, her eyes fidgeting towards the ground.

"I mean, I never received chocolates in Valentine aside from you four and even in the base no one ever approached me like that." Dude, that means they… Wait, was I this dense before? "And I never felt any signs, you know. Like, to have the confidence to take the shot."

"Yeah, I can kind of see what you mean." Back in my world, I also wasn't that popular. I think it's because people assumed me and Sumika were going to end up together. I never looked for anyone else, I truly didn't realize how comfy I was with Sumika by my side. And then… One day, I had to man up.

"Well, perhaps you haven't noticed the signs? Maybe you should be more a bit more forward, Masaki." The Captain said, crossing her arms.

"I just… don't think I'd get a yes. And everybody was being so serious about work, I doubt anyone ever tried to woo me or anything." Maejima said, nodding to himself. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up. At least I have good friends like you two with me here now." He was all smiles, shining like noon, while the other two's faces were a new moon night, a ship sinking down their throats.

Holy smokes… I think that not even I was… No, I also was like this, wasn't I?

"Yes… It's good to be here." Marika-san said with a nod.

"Sigh…" The Captain rubbed the space between her brows slowly for a moment. "You're right, it's good to have you two here. Well, let's get on with this. Shirogane…" Her ruby eyes flared alive at me, a tornado making it's way towards me reflected in her smile. "Good luck on your match."

"Good luck to you too, Captain." I said with a smirk and a salute.

"Good luck with what?" Maejima was as lost as me during history class.

"Hehehe… I dunno." I raise a brow making the Captain loosen up her usual expression for a second, a slight hint of a shattered glass sparked in her eyes as she took an almost imperceptible look at Maejima.

"…I bet you'll win this match, Shirogane." She said, arching one brow and giving me a smile. "And don't worry, I'll keep a _close_ eye during the trainings, to make sure Hayase and Suzumiya don't harass you."

"Thank you very much, Captain." Marika-san was giving me a hard to describe look. Like, she wasn't as aggressive as the Captain or Hayase, but she was kind of pissed off.

"Alright, everyone quiet down!" NotMarimo-chan ordered in a friendly manner, her edge dulled by alcohol. "Let me take your bets for the last match." Paper and pencil in hand, she started to note who was with me or with Mion.

"Shirogane…"

"Hm? What is it, Mion?"

"I'm impressed you could say such things so clearly. Not anyone can be so honest."

"Well… I just couldn't remain quiet after what they said." I start putting the pieces in their place along Mion.

"Yes, they were unnecessarily rude, but you took care of that on your own very well." She said, taking a side glance towards Munakata as her eyes sharpened.

"I didn't really get offended, I was just upset at their teasing." And the alcohol might have made me say some stuff I normally wouldn't.

"I know, but even so, you held your ground well. That being said…" She put an elbow in the table as she finished tidying up her side of the board and let her chin rest in her hand. "I hope you can meet the sweetheart your heart longs for one day."

…For a split second, the faces of my lovers came back. I could once more feel that soft breeze in me, their hands gently rubbing my shoulders. Yes, I also hope my love can flourish in this world.

"Thanks… So, are you ready to play?"

"No, I'm ready to win." She said, smiling with the confident air that Tsukuyomi-san usually has. "Those slices of cake are all mine."

"You could just order some from the PX, you know?"

"…Wait, we can order food from the PX?"

"I mean, it is a postal office. I don't know if there's any bakeries that make deliveries here but…"

"Hmm… That is something worth checking. The UN isn't so bad after all…" She smiled just like Tsukuyomi-san did when she was around Mikoto. So Mion likes sweet things that much… "But, in any case, I am not losing today. Even if it's against you, I will emerge victorious!"

"I wonder about that… Well, ready?" She nods, and the rest got close to see us play.

After getting one last glass of juice, we decided the turn order. Taking one last second to smile at each other, the others talked about who had more chances to win.

And so, the last game started.

But as soon as I grabbed one of my pieces…

**VROOOOOM! VROOOOOM!**


	55. Noticing the Phantom

**Chapter 55: Noticing the Phantom**

* * *

_December 13th, 10:46 PM._  
_(IJA Command Room.)_

* * *

"Rabbit 1 to HQ, we cannot hold the line!" The face of a female IJA surface pilot appeared on a monitor.

"Do not break formation!" The CO of the camp said, a bitter taste filling his mouth. "We cannot let them through, no matter what!"

The operators nervously gulped, hiding behind a calm facade the beating of their hearts, that was resembling a festival drum more and more every passing second, as they tried to relay the best course of action to their squadrons of both TSF and infantry that were mobilized. Everybody in the room shared a similar sensation, as if someone were trying to crush their shoulders, as if the heating wasn't turned on, as if their sight narrowed and narrowed leaving no light at the end of the tunnel they were in the middle of traversing.

The CO of Camp Ogano, a middle-aged Lt. Colonel, took one good look at all the monitors, seeing the positions of his troops, trying to gauge how much time he had left. He sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing his head in circles with care. With only Gekishins, there wasn't much they could to at the time but they were called to contribute and he, and all his fellows, were honor-bound to hold their ground for the good of Japan's future.

The peace that reigned on this night was buried alive by the reverberating rampage of violence, the quiet evening was defiled by sounds of rough steel and exploding barrels. It may be yet another pointless struggle in the grand scheme of things, but everyone kept marching on hoping to see the light of dawn once more. Both pilots and infantry, operators and commanders, all of them forgot what fear and pain was all about, letting passion take hold of their strings to brave through this battle.

In cases like this, it is easy for one demoralized member to bring down the rest of the company. Once a spot in the formation is broken, if command isn't agile enough, that blind spot will be abused by the enemy, and fast. With what's at stake in this fight, no one had the time to lose with those depressing thoughts however. They were called in the middle of the night to fight for their nation, some were already asleep, others were wasting away drinking, others enjoying the company of a special someone, yet everyone quickly stepped up to answer the call and fight.

However, there is a limit to what one can do with limited resources on such a tight time frame. When time is against you, batches are bound to form. You can only try to wing it and hope for the best. Such was the state of the IJA troops on the field, almost scattered as they stirred the quietness of today's evening with more and more depleted uranium.

The Lt. Col. was rearranging the troops with the assistance of his advisors and subordinates, trying to break through the deadlock they found themselves in. Squinted eyes as if someone were cutting onions, lips as dry as a desert wind, and eyes focused of the rapidly changing images in an effort to find a way to prevent the seething desperation within to take hold of their hearts, all of them held themselves together tightly as they braced for the worst to happen at any time.

All of that was soon to be smashed to pieces.

"Sir! New signals incoming on the radars!" One operator said, haste evident on his tone and quivering eyes as he checked the TSF's radars.

"Who is it?!" The CO could barely contain himself, pointlessly moving closer to the monitors to see more. "Enemy or ally?"

"It's… The UN! Troops from Yokohama, sir!"

Before the people in the room had the time to process and formulate an answer, the same operator reported the changes that were happening on the battlefield.

"Sir, the enemy casualty rate is skyrocketing! They're…" After some presses, the images on the monitors got updated.

All commanding officers could only stand in place, as if they were in front of a basilisk, while the air left their lungs and what little warmth remained in them dissipated into nothingness. The dots that were in the environs of the new arrivals vanished with unforeseeable speed, the troops from Yokohama kept advancing without falter in their stride.

"Get me visuals! Call for anyone out there nearby, I want footage!" The CO said.

Shortly after, Rabbit 1 connected to the CP and linked her visor to the base's monitors. As she did, a clear image appeared on the screens.

A Takemikazuchi, with some sort of add-on on it's waist, gunning as it dashed forward followed closely by some Shiranuis. All people were taken aback by the machine's movements. Precise strikes like falling thunder, sharp timing for when to shoot, almost no wasted moves on it's offensive stride.

"Rabbit 1, establish a connection with that flight! I want-" Before the CO could finish, a connection was formed as the Takemikazuchi stood in place, facing Rabbit 1's Gekishin.

"Good evening. To who am I speaking?" A female voice, a bit distorted by static, came from the channel, speaking in a very good Japanese. No image feedback was reaching them, so they couldn't ascertain whether or not the person in question was actually Japanese or not, but the voice of the woman was imposing enough to make the CO, a seasoned man with years of experience, gulp in a hurry and take a moment to inhale some air, to prevent him from recoiling under the pressure the female pilot's cold greeting exerted.

"I am the CO of Camp Ogano, who are you? What are UN troops doing-"

"I think you should be more worried about your own troops? Do you really have the time to waste doing this kind of small talk?" The woman said, not an inch of respect in her voice.

"Such words can be interpreted as an insult to the IJA. Show your face, UN soldier. You've no authorization to deploy in this-"

"Actually, me and my comrades do have authorization. Give me a sec… Which button was it again? Oh right…" The people in the room were left riveted in place at the demeanor of the pilot, who clearly did not have an ounce of care about poise or formal speech in her attitude. A small image appeared on the monitors after but a short instant.

"A formal request from the government…" The CO then muttered a curse under his breath at how quickly they wag their tail to the UN. _'If only they also placed that same trust in the IJA'_, the Lt. Col. thought.

"Indeed. Sadly, we cannot move much more into the field. The area we were allowed to deploy in is quite small, you see." The woman left the silence hanging for a brief moment. "So, considering how the battle is going, I believe you would welcome some support? May I suggest you put this flights of yours under my command? That way we will be allowed to move further into the land and it'll be easier on your men if they just lay low and give us cover."

The majority of the people in the CP wanted to accept the woman's offer. If the UN had the approval of the government to move out, going against them would put them in a very difficult position. However…

"You speak high for someone who doesn't show her face." The CO said, a groan could be heard on the other side of the line. "I suppose that if you want us to lower our weapons and follow you, the least you could do is identify yourself. Who are you? State your rank and callsign, soldier." The CO couldn't bear to be disrespected like this in front of his men, despite knowing how severe the situation was.

"I cannot tell you my name or show you my face, I'm part of a… special unit. You might refer to me as The Viking from Yokohama. If you have any complains or doubts, feel free to call Vice Commander Kouzuki." The CO clawed at his palms, recalling the stories he had heard about that woman. "Unless, of course, you prefer to discuss about the current situation with me here and now." The stalagmite in the woman's voice made the CO's lips twitch for a moment. "I suggest we act on the terms specified on the 135th page of the UN Code of Operations. I believe that would benefit us both, CO?"

_"Kouzuki's right hand, perhaps? I cannot put my Camp's reputation in risk, nor can I jeopardize our relations with the UN. Remember, we respect the rank not the man. If bowing my head to this woman might save my men… If the UN is acting under the government's plea, then they wouldn't be as foolish as to try to incite an accident in this situation. Even so, who is this woman? Can I place my trust in her?"_ The CO debated internally for a second more, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Then, he arranged his cap and coughed once.

"Viking, even if I place my men under you, you are to follow-"

"The Empire's regulations, I know. We won't leave the area we're allowed to move in, we won't place your men in such an uncomfortable position. Your pilots will still be connected to you at all times and I will ask for your permission if I need to issue any sudden orders, sir. Time is not on our side today CO, do you require our assistance or not?" The woman pushed with a quick, harsh tone resembling a sudden but strong gale, shaking the trees that were in the CP, blasting their leaves off.

"…Yes, as the CO of Camp Ogano, I formally ask of you, a soldier of the UN, to reinforce our forces under the terms you proposed."

"Thank you for your cooperation, sir. We'll get this under control ASAP. Alright, please link your men with me, we'll be moving out immediately."

Once the data link was established, the three flights of Gekishins moved to cover the rear of the UN's flight as they advanced towards them, entering formation ready to tackle the next fight in the horizon.

"Well, we'll be on our way. CO, I've sent to you the data regarding the UN's channel so that you can deal with the bureaucracy of the request, and in case you need to contact UN Command for anything else during the night." The woman took a second of pause, in which the people in the room gathered the data and got ready to notify the UN of this arrangement. "Rabbits, Octos, Gales, Valkyries 5, 6 and 7, on me! Forward!" The Viking roared, and the three UN pilots answered in kind, following their leader. The IJA's flights didn't reply but followed their deputy leader into battle nonetheless.

The people in the CP once more were taken aback by the dexterity of that lone Takemikazuchi as it dove headfirst into the fray. Some were deeply aggravated, a knife thrusted in their chests after hearing the woman's defiant words. Others hanged their head in shame, for having to once more knee and beg the UN for aid, their feet felt as if they were sinking in moving sands. The few females in the room had to hide their pleased smiles, thinking that it was good that she put the prideful men in their place for once. The CO, however, could only gaze at the monitors in silence.

He was still offended, that he was, but as he let out some air a question formed within. He pondered what reason the woman had to even ask for his support. It was clear the UN didn't need them, not with that many 3rd Gen. machines on their side and the skilled surface pilots inside. Then in that case, why did the woman want to have their flights under her command? What reason would a UN soldier have to try to mingle with IJA forces in such a way?

As he watched the fight, caressing his mustache, he could understand why. Their casualty rate froze while the enemy's kept rising, the red dots on the screen vanishing like drops of water thrown into concrete on a day of summer. Had their men remained behind, there was the risk of them dying. They were a small training camp, their pilots were average at best. Being close to the UN's troops, however, meant that they had cover to snipe at the stragglers without worry of being blindsided. Despite her rudeness, it was clear the woman had taken the time to speak with them only to ensure the safety of the troops by having them close by. Despite the difference in uniforms, despite the lack of time, that pilot had done what she could to aid her fellows in such a dire situation. It was clear, the woman was Japanese and hadn't lost her heart despite being in the UN, so the CO thought.

_"You might be too impolite for your own good, but you have my thanks Miss Viking. It is truly a shame that such a talented Japanese woman has to serve in the UN."_ The CO said internally, subtly tipping his cap towards the image of the Takemikazuchi in the screen.

At the same time, Takeru shuddered in his cockpit for some reason.

* * *

_Some time later._  
_(Somewhere out in the field.)_  
**[Rin Nanase]**

* * *

"All of you, stay in formation!" The Instructor said, trying to calm us down.

My hands, however, just don't seem to listen to my wishes today. I kept shooting at the horde of monsters, unable to restrain the shaking of hands, feet and teeth. Ugh… Even with this hypnotherapy, my head still hurts, I keep breathing heavily as if I had just finished running our morning drills. But no matter how much we shoot, they just don't stop coming.

The BETA keep advancing, they Destroyers are not really coming after us but the rest do. The Instructor is doing his best to coordinate us, but the other flights already lost some of their members.

"00 to all units, we're pulling back after I shoot this missiles." The Instructor said, shortly after more explosions deafened the night.

There is no end to end… Can we really turn the tide of this endless battle? What can we do? I never thought… BETA could be so… I boost away with the rest, my chest moving up and down in a frenzy, my throat feeling dry and pained…

"This is Indigo 1, all units open fire!" The Captain of the squad we were assigned to work with ordered.

The sounds again shredded the night, sparks of crimson and gold emanated from the darkness only to then turn into nothing more than a pebble against the monsters. This is like trying to stop the sea with a wall of sand, the waves just keep coming and coming and with every hit the wall gets more and more eroded.

…What were we training for? They're tearing us as if we were made out of paper… We're… nothing in front of them… No, don't think like that… Ryou wouldn't…

**BOOM!**

Huh?! What's going-

A TSF kept shooting at the Destroyers, making large explosions around them. What the… hell are those shells… My ears hurt… But… But the BETA aren't stopping… It feels as if someone were forcing me to swallow stew very slowly. It hurts, but because it happens so slowly. If the explosions happened all at once… But they keep trying, we keep trying… But it's all pointless…

"You fucking dumbass! Don't waste our HESH, you're not even aiming correctly!" Indigo 1 said.

"Shut up! We gotta rush them before they surround us, support is taking forever!" Another pilot said.

"We've got rookies with us, we can't break-" Indigo 1 couldn't finish.

"Indigo 3, I'm going on the offensive!"

"Oi, stop that! We can't-"

"We've gotta fight to kill here, we're getting worn down without making any progress!" Indigo 3 said, and a few others agreed with him.

Their TSFs rushed at the herd… T-They're going melee?! I see… we still have that card left… The remaining TSFs of the Falcon squad dove into the herd, swords on both hands at the ready. It shook me to the core, how they teared through the tanks like that. It's been just a few minutes since we engaged these stragglers… But it sure doesn't feel like it.

"Instructor, we should also go and help them!" One of my squadmates said.

"Don't you dare! You might have Fubukis, but there's no way you'll survive if try to engage in a dogfight against the BETA."

"Indigo 1 to Falcon 1, return to us! You'll end up surrounded at this rate!"

"We still can run somewhere else!"

"Don't be stupid! The lasers still haven't been-"

**BOOOOOM!**

One of them flew too high, and for the first time I could see why we're taught to not rely too much on high flight. So fast, like when you throw a dry leaf into the fire. So easily, as if we were nothing but flies to them. Our fellows… Aah… They're… The explosions started to reiterate within the herd, popping up one after the other. Our dots on the radar… did the opposite.

"Why… You damn monsters!"

"Don't fuck with the Empire!"

Some of my fellow Cadets rushed at the herd of monsters, shredding their lungs out as they emptied their ammo.

"You guys, don't do it!" Yet, they don't even register my shout. No… You can't be doing this right now!

"03, I'll leave you in charge! Keep things under control until I get those two idiots back!"

"Huh?! I-Instructor, wait! I don't-" His Gekishin blasted off, following after the other two.

I… I… What do I do?! What do you want ME to do?!

"Rin, what should we do?" All of my squadmates faces appeared on my view, pale as if they had seen a ghost, fearful as a chicken in front of a pack of wolves. "Rin! What are your orders?"

I felt a shiver spread through my body, I gulped the heavy lump that filled my mouth and slowly sighed. Every second slowly drilling through whatever was left of my resolve, like many drops of water hitting a rock, I bit my lips strongly to wake myself up.

"We'll rendezvous with the Indigo squad. Everyone, let's move out!" The Instructor will be back shortly, I have to protect my fellows! We're losing… again… just like all two years ago… But I have to watch their backs, just like they'll watch mine! Just a bit longer, help is on the way…

The Indigo squad covered us as we retreated, and once we were in position covering their six someone shot a tracer at the herd, guiding our fire. Using that opening, a two of them rushed in so that they could deal with what they called a 'Fucking Crab'. Pincers fly off their bodies and drown into the night sky, the vibrations of our assault rifle shake me a bit within my cockpit. On, off, shoot, stop, move a bit and repeat. It's… Haa… What the hell is this feeling? Attack, stop, look at the radar and move, attack again.

It's intoxicating. There's no end, it's as if we were guinea pigs repeating the same mistakes again and again. Where is the Instructor? Why are there so many BETA? I felt like crying yet I couldn't. The hypnotherapy is probably at fault. I can't tell why, but it's almost as if I were zoned out from time to time, as if 'I' wasn't the one fighting. I just pull the trigger but…

"This is HQ to all units." A transmission appeared on my view. Are the reinforcements here already? "The second herd has yet to be suppressed, the Royal Guard is aiding our other forces at the time. All units tasked with dealing with Herd A will have to holdout for a while longer, we requested aid from the UN to release the burden on our rear but they're busy dealing with the ones that breached our defense line. The IJA support unit's ETA is T minus 30."

"Indigo 1 to HQ, can't you send someone quicker than that?! We're running out of ammo here! We even have Cadets helping out!"

"HQ to Indigo 1, we do not have any units to spare. Retreat to a more advantageous position and hold them out."

"Where is the UN support?!" Indigo 1 screamed as we tried to keep the monsters at bay, some of ours rushing forward and cleaving through some of them, splashing carnage onto the soil.

"The UN has not been authorized to deploy so far into the mainland. Please hold out until the IJA reinforcements reach your position." HQ cut the connection.

"Son of a bitch! All units, gather your bearings and regroup! We're getting out of here!" Indigo 1 ordered, his voice reminded me of that sound a stick of wood does after you step on it. Frail and irreparable, the Captain… thinks we're gonna lose.

We've got to keep fighting alone… for half an hour… Aaah… What do we…

Right, where is the Instructor?!

"03 to 00, where are you?"

"03 to 00, please respond! 01, 04 you too, where are you?!"

Yet, no matter how much I called for them… No one… No one replied back…

…It's a lie. This can't be…

"Damn, you fucking crabs!" Indigo 1 shot many 120mm one after another to somewhat halt the advance of the BETA as we also covered the ones that rushed at the distance. "All units, we're pulling back! We're running out of ammo!"

"Indigo 1, please let us stay here a bit longer! Our Instructor hasn't-"

"Sorry kid, but if his signal is gone I'll assume he's MIA. We can't face the Tanks without ammo. You're all coming with us!"

"Please, Captain! If we leave now they'll-"

"That's an order!" He screamed like a lion at me. "We're all retreating, now!"

"HQ to Indigo 1, desist on your orders. If you leave the area, the BETA will break into open field, making it harder for us to halt their advance and account for any stragglers."

"Then, what do we do?! We almost don't have any more ammo here! Where are the reinforcements?!"

I tried to keep shooting, we all did, but then I as I stopped and took a backboost I noticed something that sent a chill down my back. My 36mm was in the single digits.

"03 to all Cadets, how much ammo do you all have?"

"02 here, I only have 46 left of 36mm. I used up all my 120mm."

The rest reported a similar state. What do we do? HQ wants us to hold our ground but we're… At this rate… What little ammo we had was sent towards the Tanks after we formed two rows of TSFs.

"Alright, listen up!" Indigo 1 said. "We will charge into the herd with our swords. You Cadets remain behind and deal with the lone stragglers. We'll do this on and off until help arrives. Sync up your positions!"

Haa… Haa… Focus, Rin. Focus…

The Gekishins dove into the BETA, us giving them what little support we could.

But one of those Grapplers tackled one of ours from it's side, tearing the Gekishin apart. The crazed shrieks of another that was being swarmed by the Tanks.

"Damn! We have to help them!"

"Wait, don't-" But they didn't listen to me. My squadmates flew in a frenzy towards the retreating Gekishins.

Ryou… What would you do? I… I…

Dashing forward, I took out the daggers and tried to slash at the lone Tanks that were coming towards me. Hacking at it, kicking it strongly, the vibrations erode my wall, making me scream in fury at the monster in front of me, only for it to be replaced with another and another. Time and again, in the span of two minutes, I slashed at these monstrosities with rigid, stone-like movements. It's just one at the time, but I barely managed to kill them. You're telling me… we have to fight against more and more of these… for twenty minutes straight?

"Captain, we have to retreat!"

"You heard HQ, we cannot do that!"

"But… at this rate…"

**BOOM**

One of our Fubukis was smashed by two Grapplers.

"No… NO!"

"Aki, stop! Don't break formation!" Yet… All other Fubukis started to attack the BETA without any coordination. Damn… Damn this! Shit…

No longer in synchrony, we simply kept attacking the BETA. The Captain and the other Gekishin helped me fend off the BETA, but even then it was already too late. In less than a minute, all my squadmates… were killed…

The Captain closed the channels to prevent me from hearing… Thanks to the night, I cannot see…. But I know… I'm going too… I…

We three were surrounded, the Tanks and Grapplers inching closer. If we fly off too high, the Lasers snipe us. If we try to jump or fly low, the Grapplers jump on us, and then the Tanks…

"I'm sorry, kid… We should have retreated." The Captain said, his voice flickering like a candle near a window. "We don't even have S-11s equipped… Forgive me…"

All of us just… are going to die… I… Is this how it ends?

"No… I don't want to die!"

I jolt up, this time a few tears do leave my eyes alongside my shouts. Why… Why did this have to happen?! Why is it always like this?!

"Hey! Don't storm off! We can still-"

**SWISH!**

How many more times do I have to lose people I like?!

**THWACK!**

Why did the reinforcement not arrive?! Why do we always get overrun by BETA?!

**SWISH! CLANK!**

No more… I'm so tired of this… Why… Why… Ryou…

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Huh? Ah… The Captain… The Captain! Aah… The radar… went silent… The others… No one, there's no one else now.

"Aaaah! No… Get away from me! Die, you monsters!"

[PB Knife: Durability below 10%]

No… No… I don't want to be eaten… I try to attack a Tank, I miss and throw a curse to the air. But when I did hit my mark, both of my knives stuck to the BETA's corpse and I couldn't take them out.

What do I do?! I still have the sword, but I'm not… No, who cares?! I have to fight, for my fellows!

Taking out my blade, I slashed in wide arcs trying to keep the Tanks at bay. I tried to jump back as a Grappler rushed at me, but in the rush I put too much force into the boost. I crashed myself into the ground, one of my knee joints broke. One Jump Unit damaged too.

"Shit! Why now?! Move! Move Fubuki! Please, you have to stand up!"

I can't get up… With only one leg, I can't balance myself. The Tanks… No… No, get away from me! I have to bail… No, if I do that… Then… Then…

I flail the sword around, but I can't hit all of them. No! They're grabbing my arm! I can't… I can't defend myself. No…

Aah… The cockpit is… Everyone… Forgive me, I can't even avenge you.

**Beep!**

Huh?

**Beep!**

I looked at my radar, that was still making some noise.

Some dots were coming towards my position. And before I knew it, a siege of fire rained down on the BETA around me. A Shiranui sniped the Tanks that were climbing on my Fubuki with incredible precision, despite the distance.

However, to my shock, they were TSFs of the UN.

"Hey, are you still alive?!" A woman spoke, her voice mired by static.

"Um… Who are you?" I could barely squeeze out the words out between some sobs.

"Are you unhurt? Are there any other allies of yours close by?"

"No… I'm… the only…"

"…Don't worry, everything's fine now."

Then, I saw it as it flew above me. A Takemikazuchi painted in UN colors landed nearby and rushed alone into the herd. It tore them apart in mere seconds, dodging the Grapplers that tried to jump on it with some air maneuvers. I thought those were the pylons, but it had some sort of guns on it's legs… It kept shooting from both guns on it's pylons pointed back and with the leg guns aimed forward and sometimes downwards, flying over a wasteland of Tank remnants. Landing on top of one, crushing it's head with it's feet, it made short work of the Grapplers with both swords, dancing elegantly as it delivered retribution upon the monsters.

…What the… Who is this person? Was the UN always so strong?

Some Gekishins in IJA colors appeared and sent missiles towards the stragglers, gunning at those who made it out of the blast zone. The three Shiranuis followed the Takemikazuchi, doing similar but less agile air moves.

I… I was saved? Are they our reinforcements?

"HQ here, does anyone hear me?" The sudden voice suddenly appearing startled me, I tried to calm myself and wipe my tears, futilely, before answering.

"Ah… Um… 30703 here, sir."

"Hmm? A Cadet? Where is Indigo 1?"

"The Captain… Hic… Uuh…"

"…I see." The man in the projection closed his eyes for a second, then addressed me again without changing his tone. "Could you connect me with the leader of the squadron that arrived to your position?"

"Eh? Yes, I'll try… Err…" I push some buttons, bringing the connection log up. I try to connect with the woman I spoke to before and soon after that the link was formed. "Um… Can you hear me?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"HQ wants to talk with you. Should I-"

"This is HQ." An old man interrupted me, his insignia marked he was a Lt. General. "I am the CO in charge of this operation, Lt. Gen. Oohara. Why are UN troops outside their designated zone?"

"Hm?" The woman on the other side groaned, why are they asking that? If it weren't for her… I would… "We saw that some flights were being overrun and decided to come to provide support."

"The UN has no authorization to deploy on this area. Give me your name, rank and callsign. I will have to file a report to the UN for your trespassing." Huh?! They're…. Why?! If she hadn't… If only she was just a tiny bit faster…

"Forgive me, CO, but we do have authorization to be here." The woman said, in a way that reminded me of the Instructor's scolding. "We are providing backup for the flights of Camp Ogano, who were designated to support this area. Since the CO of Camp Ogano requested formal aid to the UN, our area of operations was enlarged to include this sector as well."

"That may be so, but you have not asked for our authorization to-"

"So you're telling me to ignore my fellows and leave them to die?" The sting of her words made me shiver. "I didn't knew there were so many callous officers in the MDF. Tell me, what part of aiding a fellow in need are you against?" I was left frozen at her words. To be so bold to say such things to a superior officer…

"You're UN, you have not the authorization-"

"Come on, if we were a second too late, the last survivor would have gotten killed!" This time, the new voice was paired with an image. An orange haired girl frowned at the screen, her tone defiant as a small boat out in a storm. "We have the support from Camp Ogano to aid their flights, and your squadrons were not going to make it in time. Isn't it only natural for us to lend a hand?"

The Lt. Gen. in the visor scowled, then more people jumped into the channel.

The flights from the MDF vouched for the flight of the UN, then another group of flights from the MDF entered the channel. Apparently another two flights from the UN had also teamed up with men from the MDF while the bulk of the UN army remained on the last defense line dispatching the lone survivors that made it through the lines.

"I cannot express how_ greatly thankful_ I am for your aid." The CO said, his tone and eyes with clear acidity in them. "However, that does not change the fact that you're bending the rules to your convenience. Since when can the UN take control of MDF flights?"

"Look CO," The woman whose face doesn't appear in the link said. "you can't win this war if you cling so hard to the books. Is it so hard to ask for the help of a few UN mooks?"

"…Your help is much appreciated, however, there is the matter of appearances. The UN cannot do what you did, taking control of those flights."

"Oh, we never took control of the flights. They're under my command, yes, but they still answer to their CO. This modus operandi is detailed on the 135th page of the UN Code, to which the IJA has agreed to comply. In this page, there is a detailed procedure of how, in case of a BETA-related emergency, UN troops can take command over local forces in a form of 'temporary loan'. It is only in effect until the situation is taken care of, and only if the CO of said forces agrees to it. The UN didn't force any member of the IJA to obey orders they didn't agree with. In fact, a few flights did refuse to accompany us. I believe you might be well served in contacting your peers, they're already filling the necessary documentation to cover this incident's tactics and bureaucracy."

Wow… I… I didn't knew there was a rule like that. She's so calm… Her speech sounds a bit odd, but she sound so confident. If only I could have been like that…

"Allow me to confirm what my comrade speaks of." A crimson haired woman entered the link. "We of Yokohama Base have not broken any rules regarding the treaties between the UN and the Empire, we merely used a diplomatic tool to allow your fellows to reevaluate the aid we could provide during this mission."

"Even so, you should have first gone to the necessary channels to arrange such an affair. I suppose, this passive-aggressive approach could be considered an offense against our laws. There wouldn't be a hidden meaning to you trying to take MDF flights under your wings, under the guise of this 'exception'?" The CO's words were filled with poison, like those of the people I always saw fighting on the street at night in the slums after Mom and Dad died and I had to move.

"Lt. Gen, allow me to explain the situation to you." Another officer of the MDF, a Lt. Col this time, linked in and told the Lt. Gen. Of how the Viking helped their flights and officially proposed the usage of the temporary loan rule.

"I see, so that's how this happened." The Lt. Gen. Rubbed his beard. I'm so tense I can't even more, I can barely force some air down my throat. "However, I believe this was unnecessary. You should have stayed in your positions, as the government requested of you."

"Excuse me, CO." A mature woman with long hair entered the link this time, her voice calm and slow as a river. "Had we done so, the casualties the MDF would have suffered would have been too much to bear. Taking into account recent events, we decided to be proactive in our approach during this mission. As the Major in charge of the flights that proposed this arrangement to the other IJA CO's involved, if you deem our aid unnecessary, I will acknowledge your position regarding our involvement and the exception will be void immediately. We will then retreat back to the last defense line as it's been arranged by the request of the government. So, as the field leader of this operation on the UN's behalf, I must pose this question to you sir. Do you wish to request our aid for the remainder of the mission, Lt. General?" A brave light stirred in her every word. Despite how unfair the CO is being, she remained calm all through her speech. It's… so soothing, seeing her be so confident despite us being in the middle of an endless night.

Dawn feels so far away… What if they have to leave? Will we be able to hold out? Where are the other reinforcements? I… I don't think I can keep fighting…

The BETA nearby were suppressed but there were still some hundreds going by the radar's readings. Without the Takemikazuchi and those Shiranuis… This will end up being just like before…

…I don't have the guts to speak up. Everybody got killed… So if the CO refuses their help…

"Sir, Rabbit 1 here requesting permission to speak." Another female pilot appeared in the link.

"Permission granted. What it is? Did the UN act in an inappropriate way during the mission?"

"No, all the contrary, if not for them we would have been hard pressed to hold out against the BETA. It is true they trespassed their assigned area, but they provided much needed support all throughout the mission to us. I believe we need their aid."

"Falcon 1, I agree with what was stated. In the end, the scheduled support didn't arrive in time. If not for the UN's troops we might have been unable to suppress the BETA."

One after the other, people kept asking for permission to speak up. All of them agreed on the same thing. We needed the UN's help for this last push. Instructor, Captain, everyone… I don't want… I inhale and again bit my lips strongly, then exhale and blink a few times quickly before my lips let sound escape their hold.

"Um… 30706, also requesting permission to speak, sir."

"Sigh… Even a Cadet now, huh? You're the last one I'll allow to speak up. What do you have to say?" Uuh… Calm down, Rin. I have to say it… Deep breath…

"Sir, all throughout the battle, we were awaiting for reinforcements. Even now… they haven't arrived. My Instructor, all my fellow Cadets… The squadron that was with us too…" I coil my hands tighter and tighter, narrowing my brows. "All of us ran out of ammo, but we were ordered to hold the line nevertheless." Some people frowned in the projections, others closed their eyes tightly. "In the end, they all died. I was… I am in no condition to keep fighting, my Fubuki lost a leg and a Jump Unit. If not for the UN's aid, this area would have been overrun already. I… would have died." I close my eyes, and put some force into my throat to prevent the tears form coming out. Slowly, I open my eyes and release my words. "I don't… I don't want the deaths of my fellows to be pointless. Please sir, allow the UN to finish what they couldn't." I close my eyes and bow.

I know we shouldn't be over reliant on the UN, I know they might be like the Americans… But all of those here are Japanese, just like us. They came to help us… when they could have stayed safely on the rear. I think… we can trust these people. If we couldn't, the Takemikazuchi wouldn't be here.

"Let me tell you I am grateful for your aid, UN soldiers. However, I cannot allow the reputation of the IJA to take a hit by having the UN carry our burdens. What would that say about us if we could not offer the rightful protection to our countrymen? No, we do not require further support from the UN. You may return to your area posthaste."

Huh?! Why… Who cares about the 'image'? We've been fighting with all we had… Just for asking some aid to around twelve TSFs… I don't understand… We're all fellows here, UN or MDF we're all Japanese in the end. Why can't we all work together? The Instructor always said we could trust in the UN…

"…Sir, if you forgive the rudeness…" The female voice mired by static returned, but her image was still nowhere to be found. "We saw no other flights on our way to this location. Are you sure there were reinforcements coming to this area?"

…Huh?

"Viking, there is no need to ask such questions at this time. We should be on our way." The Major said with the sting of a rock hitting someone towards the female mystery. Viking? Oh, is that her callsign?

"There is, actually." Viking took a moment of pause, then spoke up again with her words filled with needles. "You see, if we leave now but there are no reinforcements coming… Who protects this area from the… I dunno, three hundred BETA that are coming our way? The Lasers have yet to be dealt with I believe, so taking flight or using missiles are still not an option. The three flights that came with us are also low in ammo at this point, since they didn't have that many resources on their camp, unlike us who came from Yokohama. I am merely voicing my worry for my fellows, Major." The Major frowned a bit, choosing to remain silent.

"Lt. Gen., where are the reinforcements? It is true we saw no readings on our way here, and no one has approached the area while we've been here after neutralizing the BETA in the vicinity." Rabbit 1 confirmed what Viking had said. The CO of Camp Ogano affirmed what the pilot had said, they had no more TSFs to spare and the other camps also had sent the few ones they had, even us Cadets got sent into the fray.  
But then… That would mean that… We were… waiting pointlessly? There was… no one coming? So… Why did we stay here then? Why did they made us hold our ground?

"It seems some of our flights got scattered fending off the BETA. Do not worry, they'll be arriving shortly. Thank for your worry, UN soldiers. But, as you heard, our men are already-"

"And how much time will it take them to arrive, CO?" Viking pressed again.

"That is none of your business. The nerve, you refuse to show your face yet dare to ask so many questions. Are you truly Japanese?"

"Do forgive the rudeness, sir. However, as a Japanese, I must voice my objection. Were the UN to leave now, if an accident were to occur, what do you suppose would be said? I'm sure we'll be teared apart on the media. 'The UN turns it's back on the IJA', 'Abandoning the frontlines', and so on and so on. I acknowledge your position Lt. General, however, allow me to reply with a counteroffer. We will leave the area once the reinforcements arrive. There is a Cadet with a damaged Fubuki here, I doubt she would be safe if a fight breaks off in the vicinity. The flights would be put in a most precarious position if they had to take care of her while at the same time having to deal with the BETA. What do you think of my suggestion, sir?" She's looking out for me… Hic… Despite me failing to protect my fellows, someone is still protecting me. If only she had arrived a few minutes earlier…

"Sir, I agree with her points." Rabbit 1 said. "The BETA are already closing in on our location, and the Royal Guard has yet to neutralize the lasers."

"…As the field leader, I would also like to ask you to evaluate this proposition." The Major once more said. "Whatever units were supposed to arrive are not in our surroundings on this area, and it seems it's the same for the other locations. Would you allow us to remain in this our current positions, Lt. General?"

The radar started beeping. The BETA were getting close, close enough that I could hear the rumbling of the dirt as they advanced on the distance, like footsteps down a hallway. My heart nestled in my neck beating with vigor, the few seconds that took the CO to answer felt as long as hours that dilated their closing.

"…On the grounds that the lasers have not been dealt with, I allow you to aid us. However, once they're dealt with-"

"Excuse me CO, what if we're engaging in dog fighting at the time?" The crimson haired woman halted his stride, again with a small confident smile in her complexion. She looks so mature… "If you forgive the interruption, I believe you would be best advised to make a clear cut answer. We can either stay here until all BETA nearby are taken care of, or we return to our original positions. Like my comrade said, if we were to turn tail after the lasers were dealt with, that would only amount to throwing mud at the UN's emblem. Therefore, I ask of you to give us a clear, concise answer." She isn't even fazed at the blades that are staring down at her. I wish I could be like that someday…

**BEEP!**

The BETA were near. So near I could see their silhouettes moving on the nearby hills. Aah… Please Lt. General… Please…

"Hmph… Fine, you'll have your way. However, I will file a report to the UN for your behavior tonight, as well for an explanation on how this rule of emergency loans is to be put in effect. Then, allow me to take back my words. I, as the Lt. Gen. in charge of this mission, ask you members of the UN for aid for the remainder of the operation."

Oh thank the Holy Emperor… With them here we do stand a chance. Maybe no one else will have to die. I relaxed onto my seat, placing a hand on my chest and letting the stagnant air in me flow away.

"Yes, sir. We will gladly do our part." The Major said. "Everyone, you heard already. Let's not waste another second!"

"Roger!" All the surface pilots of the UN replied, then were followed by the ones of the IJA.

The channel was closed, and I was again alone in my cockpit. Everybody… We'll win this fight… We'll… definitely… Hic…

"Hey, can you hear me Cadet?"

"Eh? Ah… Yes, loud and clear. Um… Miss Viking, right?"

"Guh… Yes, Miss Viking here." Why does she sound so down? I thought addressing her formally would be most appropriate… "How is your Fubuki? Can you take off?"

"I'm stuck on the ground, Ma'am. My right leg won't take any input, and my Jump Units got damaged when I crashed."

"I see. Don't you worry, just give me a second." She said cheerfully, her Takemikazuchi closed in my Fubuki and slowly grabbing it's waist it put my torso upright. "You should have a helmet for when you have to bail out, after you put it on open your cockpit and wait for one of us to approach you. Rabbit 1, can I leave her in your hands?"

"Yes, Ma'am! You can leave her to me."

"Thanks a bunch. We'll make sure you have the time to retrieve her safely. Don't worry Cadet, everything will be alright. You're safe with us."

"…Yes, thank you very much Ma'am. Truly… Thank you very much. Thank you…" If only we had asked for help to the UN faster… Everybody else would be…

"Don't cry, please. Fellows help each other out, right? Well then, Valkyries! Let's dance!"

"Roger!"

The UN's flight and two of ours took off towards the approaching small herd. After clearing my tears once more, I put on the helmet, making sure it was properly closed before opening the cockpit. Fellows help each other, huh. If only I could be as strong as you, Miss Viking.

Seeing the battlefield as a TSF extended a hand to take me to it's cockpit, I could only bit my lips again. As the hand rose and the cockpit opened, I took one last look at my Fubuki.

I remember how different Ryou looked after he returned from the invasion in Kyushu. I now know why he said the world had gone to hell. I wipe my tears before entering the cockpit, shivering as I thought that…

…I was now the last Cadet in the squad, without an Instructor. In the end… I cannot even try to fight… Even if my Fubuki were still in working order… I press my arms tightly against my sides, clamping my eyelids shut after putting the safety harness on.

Someday… Someday I'll be like them. I'll… try to be like the Major, the crimson woman and Miss Viking. Maybe then… Maybe then…

"Hic… Uuhh…."

I'm sorry… Everybody, I'm sorry.

* * *

**Around an hour after that.**

* * *

A Battalion-sized herd had surfaced from Sadogashima at around 2100 hours.

The precarious state of the defenses after the last invasion made it impossible to repel effectively. The Imperial Navy alongside the UN's loaned vessels managed to inflict moderate damage to the herd once it landed on the shore. However, two herds, from now on A and B, separated after reaching a mountain. Each one taking a different way towards the same destination.

The data reflects that the BETA were aiming to reach Yokohama once more. With the current state of the MDF, Herd A was not fully contained. Support from Komoro and Nagano Base did not manage to halt their advance. Ueda Base did catch up for the clean up, but the BETA had to be engaged by other MDF forces while that was happening.

Herd B fell to area denial tactics thanks to the collaboration of the Royal Guards stationed in the Saitama Prefecture.

However, Herd A posed a certain threat. With the forces dealing with Herd B unable to provide any assistance, the risk of Herd A breaking the Last Defense Line was very real and tangible. The fast reaction of XO Kouzuki prevented this incident from escalating. Troops from Yokohama were to take care of the last line, freeing the MDF to engage the BETA and divert their advance from the cities.

Be as it may, someone tried to make use of this to send a message, a threat.

What did they want to convey? I dunno, I don't have access to the script. But, it's clear that they were aiming to harm the UN's relations with the Empire.

However, further casualties were prevented due to the intervention of the A-01 STF in this incident. There were three reasons for their involvement. First, to capture more live BETA specimens. Second, to make sure the BETA did not breach the Last Defense Line. And finally, to appease the complains of a certain chestnut haired pilot.

The IJA was pleased to see the UN's star force so willing to cooperate and defend their fellows, especially the Viking, whose identity is shrouded in mystery even to the higher ups. While a few individuals are most certainly nettled about this turn of events, regarding the 'new light' in which the UN is seen after this mission, the people of the cities could see the UN's craft fly deep into the night, their Jump Unit's flickering to life ready to fight. That was enough to give pause to some of them, making them ponder whether the usual hostilities of the media were deserved.

Obviously, not everything is good news. The curiosity of many was piqued after the performance of the Viking and it's modded Takemikazuchi. A few people were reminded of a certain chestnut haired Royal Guard when they saw the 'woman's' piloting. Including a girl who was playing with a spinning top before being notified of the matter. Saying that she 'lost it' would be underselling the affair.

In the end, however, the majority of the personnel involved was thankful towards the UN after this mission. The media would highlight how their attitude had changed in the last months to try to not be so obvious in their new speech. Of course, a certain scientist was sure to let a few key people know how much it costed to mobilize their troops in such short notice, how much she risked and, of course, how this ruined their one and only day off duties. As well as remind them of how good the Takemikazuchi was now thanks to _her_ developments, of which she boasted more would come with a wide grin and a quiet, ominous laughter.

So, the crisis has been averted.

…For now, at least.

* * *

_December 14th, 01:43 AM._  
_(Yuuko's Office.)_  
**[Yuuko]**

* * *

"I'm going to marry her, I tell you." Shirogane said, rising a fist and nodding to himself as he got lost in his reverie.

"Do you even know what you're saying, Shirogane?"

"Of course I do, we're both made for the other. You won't find a best ship on this story." What's this about ships now?

"What are you even talking about? How did me asking how you felt piloting your Type-00C devolve into this?"

"I told you, it was _awesome_! I honestly never felt so comfy piloting a TSF. We're the perfect pair, Takerumikazuchi best ship. It was pure, undiluted love what I felt piloting her."

"Oho, so you enjoyed being 'inside her'?"

"Hells yeah!" I was hoping for him to blush in embarrassment, but seeing his shining eyes of motivation is a close second. "I'm going to marry that Takemikazuchi."

"You can't marry a TSF, Shirogane." I know he likes those machines, but still… You have at least five women willing to be with you and you choose a robot? Well… The 00 Unit IS a robot, so… maybe that's his kink?

"Oh, I'm gonna." He says with a smile, then grabs his cup and drinks some more coffee.

"Sigh… So, I take it you didn't suffer from any flashbacks?" He moves his neck in circles for a moment, I rest my chin on my hand waiting for his answer.

"No, nothing of the sort. I do feel a headache coming, but that's probably because of piloting after drinking. I was so focused on making things go right I didn't even had the time to get depressed about… well, all the deaths that were happening or any of his memories."

He doesn't seem to be hiding anything, he's not avoiding my gaze, moving his lips, and his hands are calm. It's so good to see he's finally relaxed with me again. I feared the worst after yesterday, I thought he might freak out or worse. Looks like you're finally ready to tackle what's to come here, Shirogane.

"That is good to hear. That being said, I swear to God I'm going to kill you the next time you pull anything like that again, Shirogane."

"But weren't you an atheist?" He asks, rising a brow.

"Don't give me that. You got lucky your proposition was accepted. I can't believe you convinced both Marimo and Isumi to go along with it…" It was a good idea. I'll give you that. But if it had backfired, we would have gotten into a serious bureaucratic problem.

"Well, maybe it was because the Major didn't knew who I was at the time."

"Yeah, I agree… But, you know? Wasn't her reaction precious?" I smile and he also let's out a small laugh.

"I didn't think you'd have her here when I came to report. That… was truly hilarious." We share a small laugh. Sorry Marimo, we really need to let out some steam from time to time.

"Well, in the end you did prove your point and thanks to your idea the mission was completed successfully. So, about the data I asked you to gather…" He goes back to a serious expression as he moves his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, you were right. I did notice it when I was piloting too without looking at the data." He crossed his arms, leaning back into the sofa. "Why were the BETA following me?"

"Maybe they have a boner for you? Oh, I know! If you said Takerumikazuchi is you and that TSF getting married… Oh, then in their case the name would be BETAkeru, right?"

"Don't even joke about that!" His face lost several shades of color in a second, shaking it a bit, making his hair wiggle for a moment, he faced me again. "Maybe it has to do with the G-Radiation?"

"Well, at this point we don't know. I'll analyze the data in detail when I have the time." I take a sip of coffee while I type something into my laptop. "Now then, moving on, how did it feel to pilot the Takemikazuchi? During the mission you didn't feel dizzy, didn't hear any voices? Did it perform as you expected?"

"No, as I said, I was on edge the whole time. I was so focused on the fight I didn't even think of him and the memories. And it does really good. I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable in it. It's a completely different beast compared to anything I've used so far." Good, that means he'll be able to make the most out of it. I can already feel the data he'll produce… "However…"

"However?"

"The suit of the Guard looks so cool!" And here I was waiting something… Hm?

"Shirogane, did you see yourself in a mirror with the suit on?"

"Hm? No, I just looked at it once I had it on. I am disappointed that it doesn't feel any different to the other I always used."

…Maybe I'll leave that for another day. I can't risk anything happening now of all times. Considering sight is the most powerful of our senses, I should have him see himself in the Guard's suit at another date.

"Well, that was all. You can go to sleep now."

"Wait, did the pickles notice anything?"

"No, of course not. They remained in their rooms in standby, being good girls like you told them to. Same for your five girls. As far as anyone is concerned, you eight remained on the base during the conflict. So, do be careful on how you speak of this matter. Marimo will be there if you need to speak of anything related to it."

"Got it. Though, I didn't expect another invasion. I was sure it was something related to Sagiri when the alarm rang out." He says, sighing deeply.

"Don't worry, thanks to your 'stellar' performance we proved to many in the IJA that we do want to work with them side by side. I made sure people knew how much it cost us to move out in such short notice. And leave Sagiri in my hands, you just worry about your training and your inventions."

I have to give him his well earned credit. I did want to leave him here, but he wouldn't stop insisting on going. He did convince the pickles to stay behind before coming to me, and he did came up with that idea to use the emergency protocol to our advantage here. I would have liked my resources to yield a more tangible result, and I don't like how we have to bow to the IJA all the time, but if it buys us time, I'll welcome it. I would have faced the IJA head on without faltering, since I just cannot deal with those fanatics. They make me sick and, like it or not, I cannot endure their prattling, just like when I talk with Yoroi. He's more resilient than he shows,I was sure he was going to start complaining about not being able to save someone. He chose to protect the areas they had the bigger chance of protecting, even if that meant letting a few settlements get overrun. He's trying to hide it, but he's obviously not pleased with the result of this mission.

"So, about what I told you… About the reinforcements…" He leans forward slightly, holding my gaze in silence. Sigh… Sometimes, you're annoyingly persistent, too.

"…Yes, you were right. No one was actually sent. I never thought the IJA would let the BETA run rampant on the mainland just to throw dirt on us. I suspect they would have used the support we gained against us, how the IJA should instead have it to 'protect our people'. You know, dirty press and all that. Having to 'sacrifice' Japanese lives to save the UN's hides. I'm sure someone wouldn't have reacted nicely to the news." I finish my coffee and lean on my chair, spinning slowly to rid me of this vile feelings.

I didn't think they would do something like this. Well, thankfully I have a good guardian by my side. Shirogane grimaces as he shakes his head.

"Is there anything I can help with regarding this stuff?"

"Yes, focus on your training. Also, go and check your inventions. As usual, if you have an idea or a proposition, you know where to find me."

"Roger. Well, I'll be going." He stands up, moving his shoulders up and down.

"Yes, you be going. If anything happens, I'll call for you."

"Good night, Sensei." He nods and goes out.

Sigh… Really, how much trouble can you be. 'Yuuhi would let me fight', how dare he threaten me like that. Though, Marimo's faces and voiceless gestures when Shirogane got here and we explained some things to her were truly the most hilarious thing I've seen since that cyborg came to the base.

Thanks to Shirogane's idea we did prevent this ploy to put us in a precarious position. This does feel like an improvisation, otherwise they would have planned ahead in case someone tried to use the article Shirogane used against them. I am amazed he remembered that existed. Even more that he did make sure the pickles were out of the picture so that nobody could notice his moves, going as far as pretty much forcing those three under his command. Well, not like I can reject him when he so willingly wants to give me data on the Type-00C and I can use him as a nice piece to 'convince' the IJA of where they should stand.

…And it's good that he can trust me again. I can finally relax for a bit, he isn't leaving to the Guard or another world. Considering we suffered no casualties today, I should be allowed to celebrate.

Maybe I should have made a joke about vodka to him before he left. Would have loved to see his blushing face even if just for a moment.

Well… Enough lazing about. I suppose I should check if I got any updates on the XG before continuing with work.

…

Nothing yet, huh. Well, I still have a thousand projects do tackle. I should… Hm?

"So you finally replied. Took your sweet time."

Let's see…

So I was right after all. The Soviets did sell out Yukon to Allegiance. And if they're now allied with Canada… Sigh, Shirogane had to leave now of all times. Well, I can ask him about it later. I should reinforce our defenses, just in case. I want no human bombs or unwilling spies getting in here again.

Well, I suppose I should focus on what's yet to be completed. I do wonder how Sagiri reacted to this news, let's see if the informants I sent got anything interesting to share. I also need to dig some dirt on who was behind this matter of the nonexistent reinforcements.

Stretching my arms upwards, I let out a sigh as I relax onto the seat for a moment. Let's make me some more coffee.

…Maybe I should go and grab something to eat too while I'm at it.


	56. Overlapping Masks

**Chapter 56: Overlapping Masks**

* * *

_December 14th, 06:04 AM._  
_(Takeru's Room.)_  
**[Takeru]**

* * *

Zzz…

**Wiggle Wiggle**

Mmgh…

A pair of hands shakes me slowly, reaching for my shoulders. Kasumi, let me sleep…

"Takeru-san, you have to wake up. You have to go to your lessons, the Captain will get mad."

So sleepy… Five more…

"Minutes?"

Hours… Zzz…

"…Wake up."

I felt the cruel caress of cold on me as my blanket disappeared from above my now defenseless body. I slowly opened my eyes, stretching my every limb. Why won't she let me sleep a bit longer? I've been doing lots of things these last few days too… I slept only four hours, it's a miracle I'm even awake.

"Yawn… Good morning, Ka- Hey! What happened to your face?!" The sight shocked me wide awake. Kasumi's left cheek was red and swollen.

"…It was Sumika-san." She said in a low as my history grades tone.

"What do you mean? Why would… Did she go berserk again?"

"Yes… You see, she was insisting on seeing you yesterday night while you were with the others, so I had to prevent her from storming out of the room. The Professor had to shut her off before she could run off to your side, but since I had to hold her off… Well, she hit me really hard." Damn… When we spoke before Sumika was as usual, she did actually talk with us even if she devolved into the killing machine in the end. No… She did once react badly to Kasumi. Ugh…

"Sorry Kasumi, I should have gone to see her even for just a moment after I came back." I rub her cheek gently, this never happened before. We did spend much more time with Sumika last loop and she never was hostile to her.

"Don't feel bad." She gives me back my blanket. "This is nothing compared to what she had to go through. Please come visit her when you can." Uuh… You cannot be this good, Kasumi.

"Yeah, I was planning on going today. Don't force yourself though, if you see her act up go call for Sensei right away. And I'll have a talk with Sumika, maybe she'll listen if I try hard enough." Guess we can now put that theory of the Nucleus' distance to practice.

"I will be careful. Well, I'll be waiting outside."

"Wait, I think I have some stuff for that bruise."

"No, it's fine. I don't-"

I stood up and went to one of the drawers in my desk. In there, there was some cream I sometimes use when my muscles hurt. Let's see… the one for the eyes and face was… Oh, this one.

"Here, give me one of your hands." She comes to my side and very slowly, as if she were rising a spoon to taste a soup she made, she held her palm upwards as I put a bit of cream on her fingers. "Rub it slowly over your cheek, you can't go around like that."

"Thanks, but it wasn't-"

"Yes, it was. I'll start getting ready, you wait for me outside after you dealt with that cheek." She nods, then very slowly she starts making circles over her cheek.

"…It's cold."

"What did you expect?" I hold my laughter as she pouts at me.

I enter the bathroom, lock the door, and then I start to take off my clothes. Going into the shower, I simply stand still letting the warmness strike at me. Slowly moving my shoulders up and down, running my hands over my head, I can't help but to feel a pike on my heart.

I did manage to convince the pickles, telling them that I would appreciate them staying behind with us, so that I could fight seriously out there. I'll have to mind my pace now or people will get suspicious, and that's without counting the people from the IJA that were out there with us.

…And yet again, I can't call this a victory. Two small towns got run over. We didn't have a single TSF to spare, the ground we had to cover was too big. That's why we split in three flights to go search for some IJA forces to block the three most crucial points of the area. We had to leave the rear to the other UN forces… But they couldn't break formation… Around a hundred died.

Nothing but a cold number, a statistic. How many families? How many children, parents? And yet, the IJA lied about the reinforcements… They wanted to sacrifice more people just to pick a fight with the UN…

Doing anything to win… If both sides think like this… I know I said I wanted to help humanity not fall to itself, but what could I possibly do? Even if I could help in mending Japan's internal problems somehow, what can I do about the international situation?

A single person can't do anything. A single candle won't last all night long, no matter how bright it shines. You, too, were troubled by this. In the end, you chose to die for Yuuhi, believing she would manage to bring forth peace after Lucifer. But…

…What can I do, besides fighting and making weapons? How can I help this world? Sure, I'm way out of my league… but that's only if I think by myself. Sensei… won't move unless it's something profitable for her. I need…

…Or, do I want to?

Maybe it would be for the best to sever my link with my world, and after that I'll start worrying about this one. If I can't go back after helping Sumika and Kasumi… then I'll see what I can do.

I only hope the rest of the pieces don't start making more trouble. I can't keep arguing with Sensei about Sagiri, not after all what was said after the mock battle. I want to believe she really is on my side, that everything she did wasn't just her manipulating me again. But then, how could I help her? She was terribly tired, she didn't even bother to keep her usual commanding tone and gaze yesterday.

Sigh… Well, I can try to make the Gleipnir into a decent, well knit squadron.

I do wonder how she'll react to my advice… Akane, I swear to God, if you keep antagonizing me…

But, damn, the Takemikazuchi was truly a work of art. And it's just the C model, the 'weakest' of them all. No wonder the girls lasted so long on Kashgar. And thanks to the Shogun's one… Shame we can't make more of them. It does have one glaring weakness though. All it's parts are all built into the thing, that's why it's so expensive to make, but all of that power… only makes it's maintenance all the harder. Push a Takemikazuchi to it's limits and it won't fly for a few days at the least, that's why there's a detachment of Imperial mechanics always fine tuning the purple one here.

If it's parts could be more easily dismounted and separated, if it had a more modular design, the machine would be… Hmm… Maybe I could go back to those papers I had made some time ago. I haven't read up on the Second to boot. Maybe I'll figure something out with the engineers here.

Closing the water, I fix myself up and, after getting into my formal attire, I got out of the room.

"So Kasumi, are you really feeling alright?" I asked her as we made our way to our PX to get breakfast.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the cream, now it hurts a little less." Sigh… Why didn't you ask Sensei for some cream? "The Professor was too busy, and it didn't hurt that much." Her gaze wavers like a kayak entering the rapids as I dig deep into her crystals. "Anyways, how about you? Are you not tired?"

"Yeah, I'll manage somehow." I have to not fall asleep during the lecture even if I already know stuff, otherwise the Captain is going to kill me.

"I think she'll just scold you." Kasumi said with a smile.

"Hahaha, probably it won't be just a scolding. So, do you know when you'll be testing the Shin?"

"The Professor said she wanted to do it today. But since you fought yesterday… I think you should rest, piloting so much isn't good for your health." She said, moving her bunny ears.

"I mean… It's just a trial run. Oh! I know, you said your Shin had a two-seater cockpit, right? Can't we pilot together again? That way I won't have to do everything and you'll get to train with me again." The awakening of sunflowers could be seen on her face, nodding a few times as a smile softly appeared like a dandelion flying off into the sky.

"Yes, please let's do that."

"Haha, we'll just be walking and flying for a while."

"I still rather do it with you, if you don't mind."

"Well, aren't you a spoiled girl?" I pat her head slowly, she moves her bunny ears as I do. "You don't have to be in such a rush, Kasumi. You saw it last night, nothing is going to happen to the base. I'm not going anywhere, we have enough time to train together."

"I know, but I still prefer to train with you if you have the time. I'll do my best."

"Yes, that's the right attitude. It will be a nice break from our usual trainings, but be sure to pay attention. It'll be a good way to see how much you retained from the sims."

"Yes, I know." Kasumi said, giving me a small smile. Then, the usual calm sensation appeared on the back of my head. _"It's a shame you won't be able to do your best, they would get suspicious if you did."_

_It is what it is. I just gotta be careful._

_"By the way, did you have a nightmare today? Your mind feels tired…"_

_I can't keep anything from you, huh._

_"Do you want my help? If it hurts-"_

_It's fine, this time… it wasn't about him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_I…_

"Don't worry, it had just been a long while since I had those nightmares. You know, after yesterday…"

"Are you really fine? If you feel tired or pained, we should-" I place a finger over her lips, she puffs her cheeks, her silver hair dangling and moving a bit as she pointlessly tries to talk as we stopped walking.

"I'm fine. Stop asking already and give me a smile, okay Kasumi?" I retract my hand and pat her head again.

"…Yes, let's do our best today." She again smiles brightly. Thanks a lot, my little angel. You don't know how much I appreciate your support, Kasumi. What would I do without you… "P-Please stop, Takeru-san. You're embarrassing me."

"Nonsense, you deserve all the praise Kasumi. So, are you coming to the PX with me?"

"Yes, if you want me to."

"Then let's go. I can also make sure you eat your carrots while I'm at it." She flinched, pouting a bit.

"…I don't like carrots."

"You'll never grow up if you don't eat them though."

"Guh… But I don't like them…"

"Well, just try to eat one or two pieces a day. Though, you're perfect the way you are now."

**Chop!**

_"It's embarrassing! Stop teasing me!_" Her voice reached my mind again as she kept chopping my shoulder, a sunset painted in her white complexion. You can be way too cute from time to time.

"Hahaha… Sorry, sorry, I'll stop." I block her tiny hand and after a short moment she went back to her usual mood.

We keep making small talk about the Shin's tests and the squad as we went to the PX, as well as about how Sumika reacted yesterday night in detail.

…I only hope no more BETA come our way. I know I can't save everyone, but it still hurts to see how they trampled over those towns in mere seconds. I do wonder when I'll get to ride my Takemikazuchi again… Well, I've got more things to work on. Let's hope there's mackerel today in the PX.

* * *

_Same Day. 02:27 PM._  
_(Mobile Command Post. Training Grounds.)_  
**[Marimo]**

* * *

"Gleipnir 7, 8, get ready to take flight in T minus five."

"Roger." Both of them answer.

The Shin Kagerou runs between the tumbled down buildings, holding a rifle with paintballs. On my notice, the practice targets appear and they aim at them with great precision. Shirogane moves, Yashiro attacks, one nimble and precise as a pilot could get, the other with an accuracy that could rival Tamase's, save in long range, with a good tempo and no wasted ammo. No wonder they're Yuuko's special pilots.

The Shin Kagerou takes flight, the small turrets get ready to shoot at it. Shirogane plucks his lips, licking them over slowly as he increases the output of the Jump Units. Yashiro's brows move a tiny bit, the rifle aiming at the new targets, undaunted at the challenge of synchronizing her moves with Shirogane's.

The Shin dodges the turrets' attacks, shooting at the targets that appear along the course while receiving no damage. On the second monitor, I see the other five as they fight against the veteran Valkyries in a mock battle. It's good to see they're adapting to the XM3 without much issue, even if they have room for improvement.

"Gleipnir 7, 8, prepare to engage the last movement test."

Both of them answer as Shirogane returned to the ground. Now they'll have to dash within the city using only the fixed melee armaments of the Shin for some time.

Landing with the usual violence, Shirogane moves into the city and starts doing his staple maneuvers while letting Yashiro rest. He takes the reins of the CQC portion without much trouble, while Yashiro seems to update his radar and aids him as a navigator.

His accuracy is off the charts, however. Quickly making short work of the targets without pushing his machine, the Shin Kagerou reaches the end of the test run.

"Gleipnir 7, 8, your run has concluded. Return to the hangar."

"Roger!"

For a first run… This TSF is a beast. Who even designed the Blade Edge armor like that? Instead of being like fins, they have this slightly curved shape. The difference it makes in the aerial control… It's as if Yuuko had made it specifically for Shirogane. With how much he likes to get in CQC and how weaponized the Shin is… This one's shoulders are like those of the Mindseeker, so I suppose Yashiro's abilities are what allows her to have such precision on their attacks.

Sigh… The Vikings, huh? For them to be these two…

There I was, exhausted after the fight, tired from having to clean up the mess with that Lt. Col. and his complains. I wanted nothing more than a good shower and a shot of alcohol to send me to sleep, but no, Yuuko called for me to her office.

Okay, she wants her report. That's what I thought. Even when I was the Instructor of the Cadets she would still call me to her office to deliver my reports from time to time. Especially during this year, with so many important people in Squad 207. When I arrived she sat me down and remained bored while I gave my report. She then said something that surprised me.

You'll get to meet the Viking, she said. It's important for your role as a Major, she said. So, while I finished my report and she refused to disclose what was up with the Lt. Col., as usual for her, there was a knock on the door.

I was ready to face that woman, for both speaking up against my orders and for proposing such a wild idea. But when I turned around, who was there?

Imagine my shock. There was no woman. Only Shirogane.

"Sit down, Shirogane. We need to talk." Yuuko said. I didn't knew why he was called, but I assumed it had to do with his bout with the Viking. I was so wrong. "He's the Viking." Yuuko said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And he just nodded! Just like that! Yeah, I fought myself in the test, I piloted a Takemikazuchi just now, and I'm also a woman!

I remained slack-jawed for a while, gazing at both of them, making varied gestures with my hands as if I were guiding a concert with a baton. Just remembering it is making my head hurt.

Uugh… But for him to have been a special guard for Yuuko… Sigh…

"I will give you a… summarized version of this, one could say." Yuuko said as she started spinning in her chair. "You are not allowed to disclose this intel, under no circumstances. Clear enough?" I had nodded, bracing for the coming report. I had taken a look at Shirogane, who was squinting his eyes as his arms were tightly folded.

Yuuko said Shirogane actually was part of an off-the-books training unit while in Yukon, a unit made especially to hone young pilots for the UN, and that in reality he didn't fight in a tank during the Incident, at least not all through it. At some point, he took a TSF and blasted off towards the BETA. Shirogane then told me he had a breakdown during his first fight, his lips shaking and his eyes dodging mine. So, I can see that this little detail was no lie.

He basically stole a TSF, a suit, and some armaments and went to aid the city's defenses, and, in his own words, he was more of a problem than a helping hand. I twist my lips remembering how he looked and how cold Yuuko sounded during the report. Of course this would be covered up, so that's why he didn't need hypnotherapy during the Defense of Komoro. However, even if he was covered by the authorities, what he did was a crime. And so, he was punished by having to do community service until next year, where he was going to be given another chance to take the CCSE.

Seing that he had great potential despite this incident, Yuuko thought it was a good idea to bring him here to train him as her personal bodyguard. She said it costed her a few favors, but that people over there didn't have that much time to negotiate, and they also didn't want to have him doing nothing despite him being ready to fight. Of course, it would have brought them many problems if what he did ever came to light, so I suppose they chose to lose him to avoid any possible repercussions if anyone came asking about his actions. All I knew before was that he came from a special unit from Yukon, for him to have been handpicked by Yuuko for such a role… No wonder he's so talented, her eyes rarely miss their mark when it comes to judging people.

…Even so, for her to have allowed him to pilot in the sims during the making of the XM3… If that's what allowed his skill to flourish so fast I cannot complain, but still… For him to have taken on the Valkyries shortly after arriving, even if it was in the simulator… Poor boy, being thrown into this mess after what he had to go through. I wonder if he knew what he was getting into when he accepted being the guardian of Alt. IV's head. Yuuko said he's an important part of the plan and that he knows as much about it as Isumi, that us three were to guide the A-01 STF to victory when out in the field. All the more reason to support him, he did come up with a good, albeit risky, idea yesterday.

Normally, fresh recruits are not so well-versed in the necessary regulations on the field but considering this past experience I suppose he took a good read of the UN Code before coming here. And even for someone with more seniority, the situation might not allow them to make a clear judgment. He even got both Tsukuyomis to comply to stay behind by himself.

…Shirogane said he wanted to make the world a more peaceful place. At the time, I could understand why Yuuko chose him as her bodyguard. He loves this world as much as she does. But… Yuuko refused to say anything regarding his life before Yukon.

"Why is the Guard so interested in you? Do we know why they were so obviously hostile until not so long ago?" I had asked then.

"Well… I think I wasn't… a nice person before…" Shirogane said, his hands coming together as if he held an injured pigeon in between them, his eyes lost in the middle of a thick fog as they digged themselves into the ground.

"There are many conflicting bits of data regarding Shirogane's past. You, as his guardian, will have to look out for him. What I'm about to tell you doesn't get out of this office, and you two are forbidden of ever bringing it up, even in the privacy of your rooms. Was I clear?" Yuuko doesn't get serious unless she absolutely has to. I couldn't imagine what I was to hear at the time.

…He was found at the verge of death, alone in the middle of the field. On August 5th of '99. We still don't know why, there's no data of why he was there or why he was harmed like that. But all of his data, even the references on his parents' profiles, was erased. Shirogane told me a bit of this recurring nightmare he has, of how he feels like he either was involved in something cruel or was made to suffer a terrible fate.

Yuuko said she's sure he isn't a traitor or an exile, and that she wants me as his limiter to prevent him from doing anything too reckless. He also swore to follow my orders and told me he did regret how he acted during his first fight.

…And despite all he's been through, he's still all smiles. For Yuuko to have me take on this role, to order me to keep watch over him… Just what is his role in the project? I suppose he might not even know, considering I'm talking about Yuuko here. But I won't let my best Cadet be brought down by whatever lies in his past. I know full well… how self-destructive that can be.

Then, before I left, Yuuko told me Shirogane was appointed as Yashiro's partner to ease her into piloting. Seems like she was trained in the USSR but Yuuko chose to simply have her as an assistant all this time. I only hope we can get along. Yuuko said I can trust in Yashiro, that she won't intrude on my thoughts. But I suppose I should know better, the girl has not only been working under Yuuko for years now but I also do know she's a sweet person despite her cold way of speaking. It's true my few times near her weren't particularly pleasant, buy even so, I have to be careful and watch over her as well, even if I know the whole base is looking after her too.

ESPer or nor, she's still a young girl. And a foreigner, too.

* * *

_Same Day. 06:11 PM._  
_(Sim Room.)_

* * *

"Well, that was all. Dismissed!" I say and the seven of them salute. "Let's go get changed, today's been a long day for all of us and we need some rest."

After giving my regards to the maintenance crew that was going to service the sim pods, we all left the room.

"Major, regarding our formation…" Takamura came up to me, now in her UN suit. "Is it wise to let 2nd Lt. Shirogane be a Storm Vanguard?"

"Of course, his skill is proof enough. What is it? Do you not feel up to the task of leading him?" I did think having her as our SV1 with his as number 2 would be our best arrangement…

"No, I have no such objections. I am merely worried he might perform a reckless action again."

"Well, we'll have to make sure such an occasion doesn't come up."

Yuuko told me she wanted us to be an offensive squadron, which is why I arranged the formation as I did.

Takamura and Shirogane as our Storm Vanguards, with both Tsukuyomis as the Strike Vanguards. Me and Isumi as the Gun Interceptors, Maejima with Rush Guard equipment and Yashiro with Blast Guard's as the rear. Though, it is surprising… Shirogane doesn't like to use the shield. 'I rather have another gun or a sword, I can already dodge well enough', the nerve… No wonder he gets along well with Yuuko, both of them are crazy.

"…And then you pull the control real hard to the left while stepping into the pedals. That's how you do the spin, dude." Shirogane said as relaxed as usual.

"I see… And how was that? Spacing, you said?" Maejima asked.

"Yeah, see, you need to be conscious of how far you move, but more importantly you need to time your cancels well so that you don't waste a single frame and…" I frankly have no idea what he's talking about.

How did he even notice the delays in the monitors? 'The input lag of this thing is horrendous', he said once back before the mock battle with the Guards. What does he expect? However, his moves are as nimble as usual. It's good to see he's getting along with the rest despite his manners.

"Who would have said you'd be this smart, Takeru?" Shion leaned on his arm, a wide smile on her face.

"It sounds as if you didn't think much of me, Shion." He narrows his eyes at her, to which she giggles.

"2nd Lt. Tsukuyomi, please refrain from doing or saying things that may impair your relations with the members of this squadron." Letting a cobra reside within my words, I sent a glare at the turquoise haired pilot.

"My apologies, Major." She said, her eyes turning like they were during the CCSE. "However, Takeru doesn't mind this kind of thing. Right, Takeru?"

"Sigh… Would it kill you to not tease me?" Shirogane says, without any real malice. He doesn't seem to be on his guard around them anymore, and Yuuko did tell me not to antagonize them…

"Major, I believe some leniency wouldn't hurt?" Mion said in a soft but at the same time firm tone. If I had to describe them… They're like a feral cat. They might seem friendly and soft, but within they're also beasts ready to pounce on you once you turn your back to them.

"Even so, you'd do well in keeping appearances up. You're the liaisons of the Royal Guard here, what kind of image do you wish to portray with this behavior?" If you think you can outsmart me, you'll have to try harder little girl.

"…I agree with Major Jinguuji." Takamura nodded as she caressed her hair, trying to relieve some tension in the air. "It wouldn't be good for the Empire if you were always seen acting in such a laid back manner. While you can manage your relations however you wish, I suggest you maintain your poise during our trainings."

"Yeah, you can't just lean on me whenever you want." Shirogane said, earning a shocked stare from Shion before she dejectedly left his side.

"2nd Lt. Shirogane, the same goes for you." Takamura now aimed her verbal gun at Shirogane. "I do know of your peculiar way of speaking, however, you should be aware of what is expected of you now that you're no longer a Cadet. You'd do well in making an effort to speak in way befitting of your rank."

"…I can talk seriously when I want, but I'd really rather not do that everyday. I know that as soon as I get tired, I'll stop keeping the act up."

"Shirogane, Takamura is right. Our superiors won't always tolerate your manner of speech." I know Yuuko doesn't care, but there are others who won't let your 'dude' and other phrases fly by. Imagine if he were to speak like that and the CO heard him…

"Don't worry, I know when to be serious." I know you can, _Miss Viking._ "But I make no promises, I don't think I'll be able to stop being so casual any time soon."

"Both you and Shion should try to mend your attitudes. I want no excuses." They both nod, her less honestly than him.

"…Haven't you received a course in formal speech?" Maejima asked him.

"Yes, we did. But… I don't really like to be formal all the time. I mean, it's not how I'm used to be." He raises both hands, shrugging.

He and Maejima seem to be getting along well, Marika doesn't seem to mind his manners. Yashiro had to go to a different room, since her suit is a special one, but she also was fitting in well even if she doesn't talk that much.

We arrived at the changing rooms, and while Takamura and Marika spoke with each other about the trainings, I approached both Tsukuyomis.

"Would you have some time after this? I would like to have a talk with you both."

"Well, we are alone here as of now. What did you wish to discuss, Major?" Mion said, politely hiding the hawk in her.

I take a look towards the other two, who quickly understand my message and speed up their changing. While we all finished getting out of the suits and got into the fatigues, Takamura and Marika exited the room despite seeming like they wished to say something.

Shion was leaning on her locker, arms crossed and eyes closed. Mion was standing, hands together at her stomach.

"Well, I suppose you two already know what I wish to talk about."

"And I suppose you also know we are here by orders of Her Highness the Shogun." Mion retorted, looking like the older Tsukuyomi stationed here. "I do apologize if our behavior was not up to your liking, however I promise you Major we will redouble our efforts to not inconvenience you or our squadmates, as it is expected of the vassals of the Koubuin House." Laying the royalty might work against some of our high ranking officers…

"…That act might work with some, but not with me." I narrow my eyes, folding my arms. "You might be here under orders of the Shogun, but you still have to follow UN protocol. And considering your actions in the past, there are some matters that must be clarified for us to work together side by side."

"There is no need." Shion said as clear and sharp as the sunrise cleaving through dusk. "We are here to oversee the development of both the Shiranui Second and the Shin Kagerou. Whatever your opinion of us is, it should not be an impediment on our work relationship. We will always follow your orders during our trainings and missions. I assure you of that." Standing upright and with both hands at the seams, she returned my stare. She truly does have a hawkish tint in her gaze…

"That is reassuring to hear. However, I do know I don't need to remind you of your duty. Would you stop beating around the bush? What is the meaning of this cheerful act around Shirogane?"

I know Yuuko told me to not clash with them. I know the weight they possess, but I need to persue this. Otherwise, I won't be able to stop throwing glances at them over my shoulder.

"…Why are you asking us this?" Mion slowly reached for a strand of hair near her ear, her lips drawing a small, fake smile as she did.

"Do you think I forgot of what you did during the CCSE; or how you treated him during that mock battle? I am not blind, anyone can tell you're faking being friendly to him for whatever reason." I know they're not, but saying it like this might make them trip. Any reaction will be a good answer.

"So you say you know of our motives?" Shion took a step forward, her words emulating the caress of a knife on my neck, but Mion put a hand on her shoulder and made her back down.

This tension in the air… It's like I'm talking with the Guard of the '99. When I had to be officially loaned to the UN, some within the ranks of the Royal Guard were very hostile towards us. I still don't know how true the rumors of them going after some high ranking IJA officers were… And I don't know which faction triumphed in the end. But the ones in front of me… Predators… That's what these two feel like.

"Apologies, Major." Mion gave me a brief bow, forcing Shion to do the same. "However, I believe our actions have been made clear. We doubted Shirogane due to this regretful problem with the databases. Once we realized he was free of any taint, we took it upon ourselves to watch over his recovery. While I do agree Shion's attitude could be more in line with what is expected of members of the Tsukuyomi Family, there is no reason for you to be concerned. She merely finds his personality amusing. There is no hidden meaning to our actions towards Shirogane."

"Do forgive me if my actions troubled you, Major." Shion said, giving me a very short bow. "However, I am free to engage my squadmates as I wish so long as they're not bothered by my presence and I don't break UN protocol. But do not worry, I will keep in mind your… opposition to my actions."

"You would be well served in not showing your fangs so prematurely, 2nd Lt." Both of them took those same lightless eyes once more. "I am merely asking you to refrain from burdening Shirogane any further. I am sure you are aware of his circumstances."

"…His circumstances, you say? I am afraid I don't follow." Mion said, returning a fake smile my way. Shion was gripping the edges of her pants.

So they do know something… I wonder, what do you know? Why do you know of it? And… What lurks behind the hawks in your eyes, behind the talons in your words?

"Surely you know, since you had to investigate his background."

…Silence permeated the room for a moment as our gazes clashed.

"Exactly what are we talking about here? I am at a loss, frankly." Mion remained undaunted as she replied, Shion had to take a breath and look away.

"If you don't know, that's for the best. Don't get too close to him, that's all I'm saying."

"And why would that be?" Shion countered immediately. "I was under the impression the UN wished to establish a healthier relation with the Royal Guard… What spawns such hostility towards us, Major?"

"Hostility? No, don't misunderstand. I'm simply giving you two a heads up, that's all. Shirogane has some… troubling circumstances. While I appreciate how you're no longer being aggressive towards him, I think it would be best if you kept your distance from him. For his own good."

I am convinced the Royal Guard had something to do in his accident, otherwise there is no explanation for how his records were erased. So, I need to confirm how they see him. I needed to test them to see how they react to this. If they were ordered to keep him on their sights as a target… or if they truly just find him funny…

"Major… If you don't mind me prying…" Shion took a few steps towards me, a small, creepy smile forming on her face. "What are these… troubling circumstances you speak of? Takeru himself hasn't said anything of the sort to us, it is most curious you are the one bringing this matter to light. Had he ever told us anything of this, I could understand. However…"

"As I said before, didn't you check his background?"

"We are merely 2nd Lieutenants, we aren't told everything." Shion said, a small trickle in her voice. She was telling the truth. "While I am sure his background has been clarified, we have not a reason to access such information, or to be told of it in detail."

"Is that so?" She holds my gaze, quite well if I say. As expected of a royal servant.

"And, pray tell, what is it that makes you feel the need to warn us so?" Mion, still smiling and with her eyes resembling the coming dusk, said.

"…Since it's a private matter, I won't speak of it. However, Shirogane has been suffering some recurring nightmares for some time now. I won't say what he told me of them, but I think it best for you two to mind your words around him. I know you also might be bound by secrecy, but his past has been haunting him ever since he came back here. I am merely taking his health into account and acting on what I believe is best for him."

"Nightmares…" Shion repeated the word a few times, holding her chin.

"For me, he is the best Cadet I have ever trained and I wish to aid him in all I can. I do not know all of it, but it is clear that this error in the databases isn't the only thing wrong in his background. So…" I inhale, cross my arms and narrow my eyes at them. "I expect you two to not bother 2nd Lt. Shirogane, though I would be thankful if you could get along with him. He doesn't need any more problems."

"…We are in agreement, then. We never intended to make trouble here. We also would very much like to be on good terms with 2nd Lt. Shirogane, since he genuinely seems to be a nice person." Mion said, with Shion nodding in agreement. "That being said… Could you perhaps tell us of these nightmares he suffers? I would like to avoid mentioning anything that could bring harm to him."

Nice try, however, I won't trip so easily. I am not so gullible

"You could approach him and see whether he trusts in you enough to speak of it with you." For a moment, both of them lost the politeness in their complexion and glared at me as if they were wolves. Very revealing… "As your superior officer, I merely wish to keep the peace in the squad. And as his former Instructor, I simply cannot turn a blind eye to what already happened between him and you."

"I know we…" Mion closed her eyes briefly, bringing both hands together and entwining her fingers. "No, I know mine own actions during the CCSE were not what one would expect of a member of the Royal Guard. However, such an accident will not repeat itself. I assure you of that."

"In that case… Do you two swear you will not do anything that could bring harm to Shirogane, or anyone else in the squadron, regardless of what may happen in the future while you're stationed here?" I know one thing about the Guards. All of them value their word highly. It's a matter of honor and tradition. When they give word on something, they put their pride and honor on the line. I am sure lying is not beyond them, however, considering their circumstances and standing I'm sure-

"I, Shion Tsukuyomi, swear on my family's name and honor to never harm any of my squadmates or comrades in the UN during my stay here." She said, standing in attention despite the glare she was sending me. Mion mimicked her words shortly after.

They're not lying, they actually took offense at my words. Especially Shion, her palms must be red going by how she's clawing at them. I stare at them for some moments, leaving the silence hanging, but I already got my answer.

They do care about him. More than I thought. I don't know if they knew him before, but it is clear they spoke the truth. At the least, they're not Shirogane's enemies.

"…I see, good to hear. If you do see Shirogane troubled, lend him a hand. He might not look like it, but he's a very sensitive person." Remembering his face before he had to board his Fubuki back at Komoro, he was truly scared and in great distress at the time… And yet, he fought to exhaustion to protect the base and his squadmates. If these two can help me keep an eye on him…

"Do not worry, we are more than willing to help him." Mion said, her eyes returning to normal slowly. "As I said before, we merely find his personality amusing now that we got to know him. It is relaxing to have someone so open to talk to as opposed to our usual acquaintances in our duties."

"If that's all there is to it, all I'll say is to mind your manners around Shirogane. Well, we should be on our way."

Nothing was said on the way to the PX nor on the line.

"You took a lot of time today, did something happen Major?" Cpt. Isumi asked as we sat down.

"Nothing serious, we were just having a talk."

"Major, may I ask where is Takeru?" Mitsurugi asked, and only then I noticed Shirogane wasn't here.

"Where is he? Maejima, where is Shirogane?" The other male finished drinking and after a pause he spoke.

"Oh, he said he had something to take care of. That he'll come get dinner after that."

Something to take care of? Yuuko didn't call for him, she would have told me before I left the sim room through an operator… And she said she would be busy today, to not bother her with anything…

I sent a gaze towards both Tsukuyomis, they looked as lost as me.

"Did anything happen?" Cpt. Isumi asked again.

"No, it seems I need to also have a talk with Shirogane later. Well, anything on your side worth mentioning, Captain?"

"No, our mock battle was fine this morning. I received word our Takemikazuchis would be ready in a few days to allow all of us to fight together. I did want to consult you on the fresh ones' numbers… Could you spare some time tomorrow?"

"Yes, that is not problem."

I asked the girls how they felt in their new unit, they seemed troubled by their performance. It seems Yuuko ordered for them to 'compete' against the Valkyries, measuring their numbers against each other. Of course they won't be equal to them, they lack experience after all. And they also lost against the Gleipnir with their Fubukis on today's mock battle.

"Their improvisation was very good, I couldn't react to their strategies." Sakaki says as she finishes her plate.

"Their instincts are real good." Ayamine comments. "Unlike our leader's."

"…What was that? You also didn't react to their moves."

Sigh… Here they go again…

"You two, don't start again." Mitsurugi says as she folds her arms. "We all were outpaced. Isn't that right, Yoroi?"

"As if we were butterflies and they birds! Speaking of birds, did you know that-" And Yoroi again goes into one of her tangents.

Sigh… It's good to see you can all maintain your composure despite all you've gone through this last month. I was sure that after yesterday you all would be slumped, since we left you all behind on the pretense that you were 'too green' to accompany us.

Mitsurugi, Sakaki and Ayamine protested, but I think Tamase and Yoroi took it the hardest even if they didn't voice their opposition.

"Ahem…" I loudly clear my throat to stop Yoroi's ramblings. "You don't need to be so tense about your results, it is obvious your seniors will have better teamwork than you. I believe tomorrow we have the trainings with the simulators, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, that's right." Munakata answers. "I do wonder how they'll fare in those. I couldn't get very good results in most programs."

"That is very true." Kazama nods as she places her cup on the table. "I believe it will be a good opportunity to even up the scales, since they already trained with them before us."

"Those sims… were very weird." Ayamine says, closing her eyes and leaning back, looking upwards.

"Yes, most of the programs were very hard. Takeru-san didn't have a problem with them though." Tamase smiles, picking some food.

"I can agree with that." Remembering how Yuuko canceled one of my classes out of the blue is still enough to get me all riled up. Making me Shirogane's 'assistant' for the day… I cannot express how utterly shocked I was, seeing what those little machines could do. "They are a very impressive pair of machines."

"…Major, can you tell us something about these simulators?" Mion asked, giving me a small bow.

"Hm? I suppose… The Valkyries have spent more time with them, however. Captain, do you mind?"

"Of course not." She smiles, putting an elbow onto the table.

Isumi then proceeds to tell them, and the girls, of what the sims could do and some of their first impressions in more detail than last time.

…Shirogane still isn't here. Where is here? Did Yuuko call for him?

"By the way, what happened to the cakes?" Yoroi asked in between Isumi's speech.

"…That is a good question." Mion's eyes shone brighter than the sun, rising her chin a bit. "Major, whatever happened to the cakes?" Is she… I cannot believe she's being as serious about this as she was during our talk before.

"I suppose they're still reserved. I guess we could eat some before we leave?"

"…I was going to win that match, however."

"Mion, don't you start. Let's be nice and share them equally." Shion said, rising a finger upwards.

The Valkyries agreed to it and Hayase along Kashiwagi went to ask Kyozuka if the cakes were still there, and they indeed came back with both of them. All of us got one slice of each, the small business air completely vanished from the table. Everybody then started talking about yesterday's party, and even both Tsukuyomis dropped the stiffness in their posture.

…However, Shirogane is still nowhere to be found. Now, where did you go?! Gosh…

"Is anything wrong, Major?" Takamura, who was sitting to my left, asked me.

"No, nothing. I was just wondering whether Shirogane was going to arrive before the cake was gone."

"Oh, such a shame!" Hayase said. "We just maaay end up eating it all before he gets here." Akane and Kashiwagi giggled at her words.

"Hey, don't be like that." Maejima countered, to my surprise. "Leave him a slice, 1st Lieutenant."

"Hayase is fine, Maejima." Her comment made both Isumi sisters give her a subtle glance. "But, what shall we do? Do we save some cake for the hotshot?" She swayed slowly from left to right, a smile plastered on her face, pointing at the cakes with her fork.

Sigh… You never change, really. Leaving one slice of each cake reserved, we kept making small talk about yesterday's party and the programs of the sims.

* * *

_Some time before._  
_(Track field.)_  
**[Arisa]**

* * *

I look up at the night sky, so calm, so cold. A most pleasant evening despite the coldness of December. Leaning on a wall, I relax my shoulders as I heave a sigh. The XM3 is a very surprising upgrade. Though, I do wonder how Shirogane-sama came up with such terminology. He always had a peculiar way of expressing himself, but this wording was most complex to understand. Thankfully, his explanation cleared our doubts like the sky after a storm.

"…Oh, there you are." A voice I know well draws my gaze towards his owner.

"Good evening, Shirogane." He approached me slowly, his hands in his trousers' pockets, shivering a little as if he had just gotten out of the shower. "It is good to see you did not forget of our talk."

"Well, I came as soon as I could. So… Exactly what did you want to talk with me, 1st Lt. Hikami?"

"Just Hikami will do." Being formal does not suit you, Shirogane-sama. "Now then, first allow me to clarify something. It seems Kaori confused you with someone else. Please forgive her, she really didn't mean any offense."

"I wasn't offended, really." He scratches the back of his head, curving his lips. It is truly odd to see you in such fashion. "So, do you think she confused me with another Shirogane that had the same name as I do?"

"Yes, that is the case. It is not strange for people to share a name after all, especially with our kanjis. However, on close inspection, you truly do not look like the Shirogane we knew."

"Really? Then how-"

"Your eyes."

"My… eyes?"

"Yes, yours are… softer. A waking, blooming flower, full of life and energy. His eyes were… fire. A cornucopia of blazes and whirlwinds. While you are a soldier and have a certain presence in your stride, I can see you are an amicable fellow. He was much more imposing and harsh at first glance." You used to be very cold, mind you. However, deep down you were like you are now.

"But we did look similar?"

"Yes, that's why was so confused."

"So, do you think I was related to… that Takeru Shirogane?"

"…Do you remember anything about having siblings or cousins?"

"Well, no… But, if it isn't much trouble, could you tell me what he was like? I dunno, maybe I'll remember something if you tell me about him." He says as he now crossed his arms and also rested his back against the wall by my side.

…Staring into his eyes I don't see the fire I used to. Our Leader is not within him, at least not openly. But I could see it back then, out in the field. When he suggested the assault on the BETA… I couldn't believe Kaori's words. For Shirogane-sama to be alive and well… And healthy above everything, both physically… but more importantly mentally. Your Highness, I will try my utmost effort in aiding Shirogane-sama in his recovery, even if I cannot speak as loosely as I would wish to.

"Well, let's see…" I bring both my hands behind my back as I again look up into the sky. "The Takeru Shirogane I knew was a very… unabashed and direct person. He had not an ounce of care for formalities in him. Compared to him, you're a most polite and proper fellow." I smile at him, he rises a brow slowly.

"…Wait, really?"

"Yes, Shirogane was… a simple person. He treated everyone in the same manner, regardless of their origins or status. However, that does not mean he was a rude or hostile person all the time. He was one of the kindest people I've met in my life."

And I can see you're still like that, Shirogane-sama. For you still worry about your squad like you did before, you remained behind all alone to fend off the BETA despite the risks… You could stand to be less rash and impulsive, but you wouldn't be the you we admire then.

"I see."

"Does that sound familiar to you, perchance?" I look at him, he shakes his head.

"No, it doesn't ring a bell."

"Would you like to hear more about him?"

"…You said he was a kind person, but… I remember you told me the Shirogane you knew would never join the UN."

"That I did. He was very dedicated to the Empire, so I don't think he would have joined the UN. Not willingly at the least."

"…Well, Saki-san called him a savior. Was he a soldier when you met him?"

"He was a guardian." And in a way, this is no lie. He was the protector of the Shogun after all.

"Guardian?"

"Yes, that's how I saw him. He wasn't someone who used his weapons to hurt others to further his ambitions, his goal was always helping people and his steps always had the well being of another in mind first and foremost."

"…But what did he-"

"He lent us a hand when we needed it the most." I smile at him, he squints his eyes a bit.

He doesn't look pained, but I should be cautious on how I speak to him. It wouldn't be wise to spark his memories so violently. Giving a hum and slowly exhaling through his nose, he again faces my gaze.

"To call him a savior… I mean, if it isn't something personal, what did he do for you?"

"I had some trouble with… some authorities at the time. He lent me he his support to settle that argument swiftly."

"Did he… He sounds like an important person."

"That he was. He was very… persuasive in his methods. He was most imposing whenever he had to negotiate. You see, he always used to place one of his fingers between his brows, as if he had some glasses and were tapping them, and then proceed to quickly bombard others with a fast flow of words. Does that sound familiar to you?"

You always used to do that gesture, imitating Maya-sama's one. I still shudder remembering how fearsome you looked whenever you did that, for it meant you were most upset.

"No, it doesn't. I never heard of anyone doing that." He says, his shoulders softly leaning against the wall, his chest going up and down slowly, his hands firmly and unmoving planted on his pockets. Not a single shred of doubt in him…

"I see… So you don't know him after all…" Shirogane-sama… This is a most regretful turn of events.

"So I suppose he was a good guy to you?"

"Yes, I see him as one of the most attentive people I've ever met. For me… Takeru Shirogane was a very good person, and I am honored to have been seen as his fellow during our time together."

"…You keep saying 'was', so I suppose he's… dead?"

"…It would seem so, yes. He perished along my lover some time ago."

"Sorry, I-"

"You didn't knew of it, it is alright."

I inhale slowly, running a hand over my hair. I wonder if he's also alive… If you're here… I know it is most foolish, but I cannot help but to wonder if Hiroki is also alive somewhere. Though, it is saddening to see you do not react to my words at all.

"Say, Hikami…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Some of your words during our talks were… odd, to say the least. Was there any hidden meaning behind them?"

"No, I merely like to speak mixing poetry from time to time. Do you like poetry, Shirogane?"

"Can't say I do." He said without a speck of hesitation.

I always… enjoyed our talks about poetry and literature. It was most entertaining, the way you saw them and how you managed to use poetry in the most strange of ways to describe our missions. I wonder if we could one day have another of those talks…

"I see. Well, forgive me for puzzling you. Between the similarity of your name and my manner of speech, you must have been so confused. By the by, if it isn't much trouble, may I ask about that matter of your memory? You did say you had lost it…"

"I woke in Alaska without knowing almost anything about me. Save for some bits of my childhood, I still don't remember anything." He says, looking upwards and pursing his lips.

He doesn't want to talk about that with me. Did I upset him somehow? For him to wish to end our talk so quickly… I wonder if he's remembering something… He did save Fukuha's Grandmother when he arrived at Komoro, going by what his squadmates told me. Sigh… No point in pushing so much, let's fold my hand for today.

"I see. Well, I won't hold you anymore. Please be nice to Chizuru if you're still in her squad, okay?"

"Huh? Do you know Sakaki?"

"Didn't your squadmates tell you? Me and the other two went to the same school complex when she lived in Kyoto. We're good friends with Chizuru, despite the long time we couldn't speak with each other. Even in this times of war, those ties are one of the most important things one could have."

"Huh…"

"Well then, we should be going. I already ate, so you should hurry to your PX. It is good we could have this talk, even if it is a shame you were not related to the Shirogane we knew. Good night, Shirogane."

"Yeah, good night."

Sigh… I was hoping he would at least react in any way, but it does seem like most of his memory is gone. Shirogane-sama, I only wish for you to not be led astray. For you did us a favor I will never be able to repay back at Mogami.

…Had you not stopped that helicopter… Me, Kaori and Yuri… I shudder within at the prospect of such a turn of events, and not because of the chilly air of December. The coldness I feel resembles the relentless pike of a flock of prey birds all over my body. What they did to us during the three days we were there was enough to leave a deep, uncouth gash on our hearts for a lifetime. I still have many scars on my back from the lashes I had to endure during that time. And now, I cannot do anything more than watch you…

"Hey, Hikami…" He asked as we entered the base once more.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did Shirogane… have any enemies?"

"…Yes, of course he did."

"Do you think they would come after me, thinking I'm related to him?" He looked at me, his complexion sparkling with the stiffness of a diamond, yet his eyes shone like said stone after being showered by light.

"It is a possibility. Why do you think so? Did anyone… say anything hurtful to you?"

"Well, almost everyone has at some point…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He tells me of how he was discriminated and secluded at first, and of how Mion and Shion treated him at first. Sigh… Those two were too fond of you, that is the sole reason for their aggressiveness. However… "May I suggest you a course of action, Shirogane?"

"Eh? A course…"

"Yes, you see, I was a fellow of our Shirogane, so I know what people were… at odds with him. If anyone ever seems hostile to you, even if not openly so, please do come consult with me. I'll know whether those people are dangerous for you or not."

"You make it seem as if he had a lot of enemies…"

"All of us do. You can't live without clashing with others, and some people like to hold deep seated grudges. For the most part, however, you'd do well in trusting in your squadmates. You can always consult with them if anything clouds your mind. But if anything seems out of place, you can come to me. You saved Yuri and my former base, I do have a debt to repay to you." A debt bigger than you think, for it is thanks to you that we still have our dignity and freedom.

"Thanks, Hikami. Is there anyone you think I should be careful about?"

"The IJA."

"The IJA?"

"Yes. Shirogane used to get into many arguments with the IJA back in the day, so I wouldn't put it past someone to… try to take revenge on you, thinking you're related to the Shirogane we knew."

"Should I be on my guard around anyone in particular?"

"…Well, I don't think you should worry much. But if I had to give you a name… I'd suggest you to not get closer to Cpt. Sagiri."

"Huh? Sagiri?" His eyes squinted, his tone imitating a pebble knocked down a cliff.

"Do you… happen to know that person?"

"…No, I just heard a bad rumor about him."

"I see. Well, so long as you're part of the UN I think you shouldn't worry much. But do be careful around the IJA when you're deployed. If you ever have doubts about anyone, feel free to come speak with me."

"Thanks, Hikami. Really. Well, I'll be going to the PX. If I do think anyone is acting fishy, I'll try to talk with you. And again, thanks for your help during that fight." He gives me a bow, his eyes now returning to that so foreign glimmer of early sunshine he rarely showed back then.

"It was nothing. Now then, until next time. Best of luck in your endeavors from now on."

"Yeah, same to you. Later, Hikami."

"Yes, see you later Shirogane."

He goes into another hallway, towards his PX. His back slowly moves father and farther away, I bring my hands together close to my chin and close my eyes, making a small wish into the night.

…I pray for this to be a 'See you later' and not a 'Goodbye', Shirogane-sama. May you remember us one day, may you remember those of us you left behind.


	57. First Cracks

**A/N: Grammar mistakes fixed, probably.**

**In this chapter, there's a small section detailing how the 00 Unit works. I'm no enginner, so I did what I could with my limited understanding. If anyone who actually knows can point out if something was wrong, I'll welcome the advice.**

**Thanks for reading. Zuoriel**

* * *

**Chapter 57: First Cracks**

* * *

_December 14th, 08:23 PM._

_(Home Ministry. Yayoi's Office.)_

* * *

The only sound that could reach someone's ears was that of keys being rapidly pressed in succession.

Yayoi Isumi sat behind her desk, writing reports on her PC after tidying up folders and reports for her superiors. The last defense operation had encrusted another hole into the peace of mind of the people, and many were the papers that had to be arranged for tomorrow's various meetings and calls.

Towns got ran over, casualties were still being accounted for, rescue efforts had to be planned, reconstruction and reallocations had to be prepared. A speech for the media also was in the making. As a seasoned member of the Ministry, Yayoi had the responsibility to stay overnight until everything was done, and done well. Her subordinates were also scrambling on their desks, they wouldn't dare to leave before she did after all. She took a second to herself and exhaled a long, heavy sigh. For someone else, she might look composed, like a flower enduring a hard rain despite the violence of the droplets.

However, that was nothing but an act.

See? Her lips are tightly sealed. She keeps stealing glances at her PDA every now and then. Her feet, that should be quiet, are slowly rustling together as if she had a little kitty jumping on them. Yayoi noticed the signs and that's why she took a second off, to drink some water and clear her thoughts.

She knew. She knew and that's why she was feeling the pressure on her chest. Two of her sisters and the man she loves were yesterday on the battlefield. The UN had not sent any reports yet.

Her gaze wandered to the picture they took once. Before all this madness started…

The four sisters and Masaki, on that tree by the hill behind Hakuryo Base. Sometimes, fate has rare ways of drawing parallels. One time, the four sisters and Masaki had gone to Sadogashima, before the invasion of course, to relax on one of their days off. Back before Akira and Marika had to enlist, before the fallout came and devoured their peace like a hungry fox gazing at a bunny. Before Masaki had to give up on his dream to be forced to enlist in the army. Back when they dared to dream of a peaceful tomorrow.

"Please don't be so down, Isumi-san."

"Eh?!" The intruder's voice surprised her and she almost dropped her cup. "Chief Yoroi? Sigh… How many times must I ask you to knock the door when you arrive?" Yayoi placed her cup on the desk, combing her hair to regain some poise.

"Hahaha… Sorry, however, an agent like me cannot simply come and go in the open. Could you do something about the blinds?"

Yayoi sighed and shut the blinds, leaving them in solitude. Yoroi always entered her office in a way so that no one else knew he was there, so for them to speak comfortably all that was left to do was obstruct the view of the rest of the office. She could easily excuse herself one way or the other.

"To what do I owe this visit, Chief Yoroi? I very much regret that if you brought new intel to add to the reports, I am going to be most upset at you."

"Please don't shoot the messenger." He said, raising both of his hand in his trademarked comical way. "While I did bring some new intel for your work, it is not something you should stress over."

Yayoi sat down, not letting Yoroi's face out of her sight. Chief Yoroi is a very busy man, so he must have a very good reason to be here. It was not unusual for them to meet and discuss matters from time to time as fellows who worked in the realm of the internal affairs of the Empire, however, Yoroi's reach was far wider than Yayoi's. He only came to her when necessary, and every visit would leave her with at least a pile of folders worth of new work to do. If comparisons have to be made, I'd say she's a candle while he's a flashlight.

She can see what lurks around, but ultimately can only discern the rough shapes and silhouettes she sees. She does not have the power to pierce the veil of secrecy that a few well placed folders in the right drawer form. Yoroi, on the other hand, can cleave through the darkest alleys and uncover with great precision and detail any matter he might be tasked with. That is not to say he's better than her, mind you. A candle has uses a flashlight doesn't.

How to say it… If you were to write a report, sitting in a desk, wouldn't you prefer to be lighted by the company of a few candles? Or would you put a flashlight in a place so that it showered it's light onto the room? When you think of someone writing and discussing grave matters in some secluded, underground place… Doesn't the image of a desk with some candles come to mind to you? That is Yayoi Isumi. People do know her ties and reach well, and yet, they can bring themselves to confide in her and ask for advice in regards to some more… personal views on the matters at hand. Yoroi could never fulfill such a role. Not because he lacks the skills, on the contrary, he might be as good a confidant as Yayoi.

But I'm sure you'll agree with me that his personality isn't the most suited for long, insightful talks. People tend to have very little patience with him, despite his usefulness.

So, in this dark night, where secrets and details had to be clarified within the letters of many reports, where a single word could change the whole meaning and weight of a speech, someone made sure both the candle and the flashlight were able to meet. That is why Yayoi crossed one leg over the other, ran a hand slowly over her hair, and leaned comfortably on her seat. Yoroi didn't sat down, as usual, and removed a few folders from the safety of his suit.

"This are the details of the losses during the last defense operation."

"I see. Thanks for delivering them yourself, Chief."

"A bird told me that the fox's paws suffered no damage during the fight."

Yayoi understood the message and merely nodded at the words. While she didn't allow herself to sigh, her back and lower body lost tension and, with the slowness of a moving cloud, she relaxed onto her seat.

"Now then, if this is not the motive behind your visit… What has brought you here, Chief?"

"I wish to hear your opinion on some… conflicting footage. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Yoroi hadn't made a single joke since he arrived. And she knew then that whatever this was, it was a grave matter.

Yayoi leaned forward onto her desk as Yoroi produced a small laptop from a suitcase. She gulped once, entwined her fingers, and fixated her gaze on the screen.

A rather messy video started playing, no audio was coming out so she didn't knew what she was looking at for a few seconds. Despite the scanlines, it became obvious this was footage of the recent battle after short moments. Yayoi also knows of a certain group with dangerous leanings, led by none other than Cpt. Sagiri. She thought this was somehow related to him, that a sympathizer to his ideas had engaged in criminal actions during the operation. With a through investigation from the Home Ministry's personnel, maybe Yoroi was asking for cooperation to kickstart the countermeasures against said offenders.

…However, what she saw was not something from the present, not a sign for what was to come either.

Only once. She had met him only once.

Yet, she was deeply involved in the clean up of his crew's operations. The fallout of Mogami made her boss, the current head of the Ministry, rise to where he is now. It was one of the few times she briefly regretted her career path, but in the end, it only strengthened her resolve to do her duty.

All of it made the sight harder to swallow.

"…Chief Yoroi, what kind of jest is this?"

"It is no jest, this is the truth. Tell me, does this Takemikazuchi's movements seem familiar to you?"

"…Yes, they are. And they should be to you, too. What is the meaning of this, Chief?"

Her calm, poker face betrayed no emotion. Save for the small, minuscule detail of how one of her eyebrows moved for a second.

"That is something I would like to know. As you can tell by the color of the craft, that person belongs to the UN. She's supposed to be a member of the Valkyries."

"She?" Yayoi had to make an effort to not leave her mouth wide open for a moment. "…Chief Yoroi, please get to the point. What is… Why have you brought this to my attention?"

"Oh, and here I thought you would understand quickly. I was asked to come deliver a request to you. To monitor 1st Lt. Shirogane's enemies."

Yayoi could not hold her utter dismay at the words of the man in front of her. Her eyes widened, ripples forming in the calm pond that is her demeanor.

"…1st Lt. Shirogane is dead."

"Not anymore, it seems."

"Chief, you wouldn't… be testing my loyalty, would you now?" Yayoi said, revealing such a malicious scowl.

"My, perish the thought." Yoroi laughed it off, calming her down. "If I had such a strong death wish, I would rather wait until your beautiful face was well rested." He said as he slowly moved both hands from left to right, a small smile jumping into his face.

"Sigh… Then, what is the meaning of this? I had thought he… well, had died."

"Yes, we also thought the same. But, well… it seems a series of unfortunate events caused him to leave the Empire during the closing of Operation Lucifer. I am not at liberty of telling you of his circumstances, but I'm sure you know what I am asking of you." She nodded, bringing a hand towards her mouth.

"Do you think… the IJA still has a grudge towards him?"

"Yes… Not everybody, but a few high ranking officers surely do. We never found enough leads to make a case against them after all." She nodded in agreement, bringing a couple of fingers to her forehead, slowly massaging it.

"So, you wish us to… do what, exactly?"

"Please, you know it better than me. Some of our sponsors… are not so well spirited as we'd like after all."

"…I can try to talk with my boss, but I doubt we could do what we used to. The most we could do is try to keep them under surveillance. If you're here, it means-"

"Yes, no assassins will be sent." He quickly replied. "What I've been asked to tell you is to keep an eye open on those we suspect, and to have a list of all civilians that are being reallocated close to you. I know our offices may have been infiltrated, but even so we must try to do what we can."

"Do you think they truly would try to make a move?"

"Of course. I suspect they still have quite many contacts in both the UN and the IJA. They can, and most certainly will, use their influence to sway the right people to their benefit. And, if the UN were to know of his missions, we would face a trial for… well, all those he and his peers executed without trial."

"…It is most hilarious. They, of all people, accusing us of violating human rights. Sigh…"

"What it is? Is something the matter?"

Yayoi placed a hand on her forehead again, leaning back into her seat. Blinking slowly, she inhaled through her nose as she pondered what she was told.

"Chief, if I may be so bold…" Yayoi didn't knew if it was wise to ask, but she had to clarify the matter.

The real reason the Swordbreakers were created… The secret mission that was handed to the young man, to Takeru Shirogane… What Amato's investigations left behind, the role his protegee was made to follow, there was no way Yayoi wouldn't try to quench her curiosity.

Yayoi reached into the laptop, and slowly wrote her worry in a text. She then turned it around so that Yoroi could see it.

"_What are the chances that EDEN has an underground facility somewhere in the Empire?"_

Yoroi moved his hat to hide his eyes, letting the silence bloom in the room. He then wrote his reply and showed it to her.

"_Not so long ago, someone told me it would be nice if we could simply order some natto rolls to solve some of our problems."_

Yayoi felt a knife twist in her gut as the meaning of the words sank in.

* * *

_Same Day. 09:12 PM._

_(Sumika's Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"So, which one do you think will stop spinning first?" Sumika's lips twitched, gazing at the three spinning tops.

"Uhh... Left one." Sigh... Still talking in a monotone, huh.

"Alright, let's see how this goes." Me, her and Kasumi then made the toys spin.

As they spun around on the ground, I took a glance at Sensei. She gave me a nod as she checked the computer. So this is working, somehow. Shogi and the beanbags didn't really do much for her and she was on the verge of another berserk attack before we tried this out. Luckily, she seems to like spinning tops for some reason, maybe this world's me also played like this with her?

The toys slowly started to lose speed, and in the end the left one was the last to remain spinning.

"Wow, you guessed right again Sumika. Here, some more candies." I put more of the things in her hand, but she's just holding them tightly. The still waters in her face betray no emotion, she's as blank as a sheet.

I glance at Sensei, who gestures for us to stop with a pleased smile. However, as I tried to stood up, Sumika grabbed my hand and pulled me down again.

"Don't leave."

"Sumika, we played a lot today, right? I have to go back to my room."

"No."

"Come on, now. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll play again. I'm not going anywhere."

"No!" She then dug her nails into my arm as if they were a hot knife and my arm was made out of butter.

"Sumika, calm down. Nothing's wrong, no one here will harm you." I slowly pat her head, biting back the pain. Kasumi rubs Sumika's shoulders slowly.

"_Takeru-san, shouldn't we turn her off?"_

_No, she has to get better. And Sensei needs the data, Kasumi._

_"But she might hurt you, and I don't think this is good for her."_

_She was also like this last loop. We have to endure it until she can control her emotions again._

_"Well, if you think it's for the best I won't say anything else. But if it hurts too much please say so_." Kasumi moved her bunny ears, directing a gaze firm as a cliff at me as we tried to stop Sumika's wailing.

_Thanks for worrying, Kasumi. But don't worry, I'm-_

"Go away!" Sumika shouted suddenly, harshly knocking Kasumi away with her free hand.

"Sumika, calm down! Kasumi isn't your enemy, she's-"

"No! Go away!" Her grip on me tightens, her nails pierce even more deeply into my arm. Her face, however, was not the berserk one. Sumika was shivering, eyes wide as if hell itself was opening it's gate before her.

"Ugh! Please calm down, Sumika. Nothing's wrong, we're all on your side here."

"Sumika-san, don't be afraid. I'm your friend." Kasumi slowly moved towards her, minding her tone. With the slowness of a moving cloud, Kasumi hugged Sumika's quivering frame.

We remained like that for a moment, Sumika eventually calmed down. Once she was stable again, Sensei sent her into Sleep Mode without any sudden shutdowns required and we connected her to the pod as usual.

"Shirogane, to my office. Yashiro, you stay here monitoring her condition." Sensei said, to which we nod. She goes her way out of the room, waiting not a single second.

I take one last look at the pod, seeing Sumika's sleeping face. Sharing a nod with Kasumi, I also leave the room.

Sitting in my usual sofa, I receive my usual red and white mug from Sensei. She sighs, drinks some coffee and let's her gaze wander about to the ceiling as she leans back into her seat.

"What do you think of that last outburst?" She asked.

"She was either seeing another traumatic memory or she was afraid of me leaving." I don't think she was actually scared of Kasumi. It makes no sense if that was the case.

"...I see. She's progressing slower than in your last loop, right?"

"Yeah, she is. I'm not going to-"

"I wasn't going to suggest anything. Drop your guard." Sensei cuts me off, slowly spinning in her chair. "Shirogane, did I ever tell you what you were doing right last loop?"

"Regarding the 00 Unit? No, you only told me she never showed emotions when I wasn't around, and told me I just needed to be around her to trigger a change. Her shift in attitude also happened more drastically, she started behaving like a kid just a few days after you put me in charge of tuning her. Our current situation feels like that middle step between her unresponsive but aggressive persona and that kid stage she was in." I drink some coffee, crossing one feet over the other as I recall those days before Sadogashima.

"Hmm... You told me Yashiro shared memories with her too, right?"

"Yeah, that Sumika once said she remembered sharing breakfast with my squad, but the one who did that was Kasumi. Do you think Kasumi can't link the memories of her little self I saw for some reason?"

"No, that's not it. You said that world's me made you do something to properly tune the 00 Unit. I suppose she sent you back to your world, something happened to Kagami over there, and her data flowed into that world to the 00 Unit, right?"

I look down, putting a bit more strength into the tip of my fingers. I drink slowly, feeling the warmness of the coffee raining down my throat and relaxing my body as the taste spreads in my mouth. The mint leaves that threatened to clog my mouth as the image of the gym came back vanished, I again meet Sensei's gaze.

"...Yes, that's what happened. I am not doing that again."

"No matter what? I'm sure you know it, we need the 00 Unit in working condition as soon as possible. Even if that Kagami suffers again, that world will get fixed in the end. So, what's the harm in-"

"One more word and I break off our pact." The sting of a blizzard in my words, Sensei frowns and glares at me with a wildfire spreading in her irises. I meet her eyes without any hesitation, arms resting in the sides of the sofa, lips tightly sealed.

A small moment of silence extends in the office.

"Sigh... Fine, I won't ask you to go back there. Do you have a plan to make this go better then?" She asks as composed as usual, despite some burning trees still residing in her eyes.

"Yeah, actually. We just gotta do the reverse of what we were doing before."

"The... reverse?" Penguin in a desert.

"Remember what we were doing until the volcano erupted? Can we use the machine to keep me stable so that Kasumi can bring out good memories of him without letting the dark stuff resurface so strongly?" Sensei holds her chin, and, spinning slowly, she took a moment to ponder my suggestion. She then faced me again, hands entwined.

"So instead of holding back the memories, you want to bring them out? You are aware of the risks that come with this approach?" She again narrowed her eyes at me, a taint in her tone. So she doesn't think I can handle it, huh.

"Well, I'm in too deep already. We need to tune Sumika, we need intel on his enemies, and I need to know whether or not I want to openly assume his position. Think we can do it?"

"...Let me test it first. I can't have you getting hurt again, after all. Do you want to try another regular recovery session tomorrow?"

"I guess? By the way, what about the medicine? Am I getting more of it? Or another headband?"

"Don't worry, you're well protected against those dark memories so long as you remain calm and positive. So, tomorrow at night?"

"Sounds good. Don't worry, I got it under control now." Sensei hums, going for another sip of coffee. "So, how did the session go in the end? Was it a good one?" Sensei relaxes onto her seat, leaving her cup on the desk.

"It went fine, I guess. Your idea of playing games did affect her more strongly. I got some new readings and data to compile for later. It was better than anything we've done before, so let's keep trying this approach for now."

"How much better are we talking about?"

"What the 00 Unit is struggling with right now is the processing of Kagami's memories. Every time she tries to do so, the instruction she demands are too much for her own constrains and that causes her to end up overheating. This time she was again drawing too many resources as usual, but she was handling it better. She didn't faint after all."

"So, what does that mean? Do we have a baseline for how good she is now?"

"Hmm... Well, you see, the real meat of the matter is more complex than whatever I could use to explain it to you." She sighs, her shoulders dropping like falling leaves in autumn. She then regained her usual air in a second, raising a hand at the ceiling as she spun yet again. "Different parts of her processing unit deal with different aspects of the emulated data that makes her able to emulate Sumika Kagami's personality, and each of those parts also rely on a wide array of programs that execute instructions in parallel, all of that across different threads working independently, but in conjunction with each other, within the constrains placed on the unit. Problem is, some programs, like the ones in charge of her emulated psyche or the one that links her emotional reactions to her body's reactions, have to be the ones providing the final decision on which instructions get priority, to name it something, to properly make her thought process human-like. Due to her trauma and reactions towards what she sees, her will is overriding those instructions, that is the reason for her outbursts. She's ignoring what she should be doing, processing what she sees are memories, and reacts as if that was her reality now. That causes a duality in her perception and the programs cannot keep up with the necessary instructions required to regulate her body and emotions, since not only Kagami was void of any of her senses for so long but also what happened to her is something that probably cannot be easily emulated without a long, detailed analysis, which only makes everything worse for her."

"Basically, what she sees is so strong she can't distinguish it from reality and that sends her whole system on a loop of anger or fear. Then, she can't keep up with both what she feels for the memory because she relieves it as if it were an intense flashback, alongside how her body has to react in a proper way to the memory. Was that somehow right?"

"Exactly, that is it. The 00 Unit tries to assimilate the memory, that forces her to emulate the pain and trauma, her current status clashes with her perceived status as she experiences the flashback, her programs' priorities get mixed up, she starts using more energy than she should as she thrashes about while the security programs try to execute the right order to work in, her system falls into chaos as the instructions don't align, she shuts off as the errors overload her system. When you were not around, during the first days, she wasn't reacting to anything. She was stable, but she was like a computer. She wouldn't have been able to use her parallel processing for anything in that state, so seeing her now act on emotion is a sign we're on the right track. While this time we don't have the data of another Kagami flowing into her to give her data that's easier to analyze and build her core self upon, we have the memories of this world's Shirogane in you related to Kagami as another possible central stone. However, if this doesn't work out in a few days..." Sensei stops spinning, entwines her fingers, lays her elbows on the desk, and faces me with the intensity of a hailstorm." I want you to think throughly what you should do to make sure the 00 Unit is properly tuned before the Sadogashima Operation."

I narrow my brows, crossing one leg over the other, meeting the hail as I tighten my gut. I won't recoil, I won't do that ever again.

"We don't need to send me there, we'll make this work."

"I surely hope so." She again leans back into her seat, her complexion softening, leaving the lioness behind. "Well, you should be going back to your room. Tomorrow you have more trials with your Shin, so get as much rest as you can."

"Got it. By the way, I'm doing the same courses I did today again?"

"Yes, of course. The Shin might have been made using a well tested frame, but it still needs data to iron out it's specs, specifically the joints and Blade Edge armor's aerodynamic performance."

"Well, in that case, can we do some more intense stuff? I feel like today's run wasn't all that good."

"It wasn't good? Yashiro was pleased with it, Marimo complimented the Shin, as well as all the others in the CP, even the mechanics were truly happy with it's performance for a first run. What was bad about it?" Sensei said, eyes locked onto me as a hand slowly grasped her chin.

"For starters, the ground portion was too light. The targets were all stationary. What good is the test if we don't see how the joints react while having to actually reposition the TSF to attack while running?"

"Hmm... That's just standard testing protocol, you know."

"Well... Second, the air section was... well, empty. I'm not saying to fill it with thousand of things to dodge, but a few would do wonders to test how the Blade Edge fins let the Shin handle air maneuvering and sharp turns."

"I see. And what else felt off?" Sensei was slightly smiling for some reason.

"Finally, I was kind of expecting a mixed course like the one in Level A. You know, the one with the missiles where you have to switch between ground and air to truly avoid the targets? So, can we do something like Level A instead? Minus the fighting missions, of course."

"Well, if the Chief orders it, there's little we can do."

"Sensei, I'm-"

"The Deputy Chief of Hangar 90, and the one in charge of the Shin." She says with a grin, her tone brimming with glee as if she were a cat looking at a ball. "Now your report on it makes sense, I thought you would be more thrilled to ride your machine but this explains the lack of your usual emotion on the papers. So, you want to run through Level A of the Cadet's test in the Shin?"

"Yeah, I do. Do I have your approval, Vice Commander?" Eyes squinted for a sec there.

"Of course you do. And don't worry, I'll lock the Jump Units so that you're in no risk. Anything else you wanted to do, Chief?"

"Well, I was thinking on doing a comparison run across the squad. We are supposed to test the new models against the base Shiranui after all."

"Yeah, I guess that's true... So, all of Gleipnir does the run?"

"That would be ideal, yeah. I am also really curious about the 1C. Oh right, what about the deals? Is the XG coming already?"

"I'll fill you in on that later." Uuh... She has to smirk like that, she must love withholding this from me. "So, you all should take the runs in pairs. This way we can see how much Yashiro is learning from you. Sounds good to you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Do we need to fill in something to officially make the run?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll tell the crew on night duty to ready all eight TSFs for it, and delegate the making of the report for official purposes. Marimo will deal with the rest of the official stuff, as the leader of the Gleipnir." I think NotMarimo-chan is not going to be pleased with this. "You all will be doing the run tomorrow morning, so you better rest well."

"Got it. Well, I'll be going now."

"Yeah, you do that. And, Shirogane?'

"What is it?" I stop as I was reaching the door and look back, Sensei was now with her poker face, eyes dry as sand.

"Leave that matter of Hikami and his enemies to me. Don't try to approach the Guards or anyone else about it. Understood?" I know that face. I know it well.

"...You wouldn't be keeping something from me now, right Sensei?"

"No, I'm just saying you'd do well in focusing on what's in your hands. We'll deal with his business starting tomorrow night. And even then, you can trust in me keeping you safe. I will not allow anyone to lay a finger on you, so don't mention anything regarding him to anyone else. Was I clear?"

"...Crystal. So, if anything happens... I suppose I should come to you ASAP?"

"Exactly."

"And you'll tell me if you do notice anything, right Sensei?" I smile at her, folding my arms.

"...Of course, you're my ally. I won't leave you in the dark, not after how that turned out last time. I suppose you do know how to handle sensitive intel. You won't put us in a difficult position now, won't you?"

I inhale deeply, feeling the air coming in and out of my lungs. Rustling my fingers against the fabric of my jacket, I take a few steps back into the room, firmly planting my feet on the floor, meeting her gaze full on after blinking and looking up.

"You can trust in me, I will be careful with this. So, no more secret between us?"

"So long as you prove to me you can be tactful about his situation, no more secrets. Can I rely on you to report to me anything regarding the cousins or Hikami, without you slipping up?" She narrows her eyes, entwining her fingers together. Enduring the usual shivering in my neck that comes every time she gets serious, I slowly rise my chin and smile at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything else get in our way, Yuuko."

Her expression remained unchanged, but slowly, as slowly as the rising sun, a smile appeared and shone like a shooting star before vanishing into the cool night that was Sensei's complexion.

"Good. Now, on your way."

"Yes, I know." I turn around, but then stop right before the door. "Oh right, almost forgot."

"What is it now?" Sensei asked as she poured herself more coffee.

"Eat something with that coffee. You look really worn out as of late." She frowns, the lioness out of the cage.

"Shut up, I know how to take care of myself."

"I'll keep pestering you until I see proof of that." I say, squinting my eyes at the lone mug in her hand.

"That's enough, I already heard you last time. Go back to your room, Shirogane."

"Yeah, will do. Goodnight, Sensei."

"...Yes, good night." She said as she sat down again.

I leave the office, heading to the elevator. Sumika must be alright, otherwise Kasumi would have come to the office to tell Sensei about it. Well... I only hope everything remains as peaceful as it's been.

The Major and the Pickle Cousins were so bothersome today at dinner. I dunno what was up with that, but they seemed on edge. Maybe working as a team tomorrow will work somehow. Whatever it is that's made them tense has to be addressed, and I suppose it has to do with me probably.

I leave the elevator and make my way to my room. After taking a short shower and rinsing my mouth, I throw myself upon my bed.

* * *

_Next Day. 07:43 AM._

_(Hangar.)_

* * *

Thanks to Kasumi, I woke up in time today so I ended up being the first to arrive to the hangar after breakfast. And thanks to that, I can be witness to the repercussions of my suggestion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Major said as she received the news. "I heard nothing of this. Are you sure of this arrangement, 2nd Lt. Piatiff?"

"Yes, the XO was clear about this. The overview is as I told you, the rest of the details are available in a mail."

"Sigh... I had my papers already prepared and the spreadsheets done too. When was this change decided?" Needles rushed out of her every word.

"It seems that today, Ma'am." Piatiff is as calm as always, though.

"Why does that not surprise me." The Major folded her arms, tightly so, as she groaned a bit.

"What is it, Marimo?" Sensei's voice came from our left. Bearing a giant grin, she slowly paced towards us three. "Is the Major of the STF complaining over a few papers?"

"XO, when and why was this sudden change in our routine decided? The rest of us were to face off against the Valkyries today."

"Well, you do seem to need some more teamwork in your gears. I just went and tried to help you out, too."

"Sigh... I appreciate your concern, but I would have liked to be notified ahead of time."

"Come on, don't be such a stickler to the rules."

"Surely you wouldn't have done this on a whim, would you?" NotMarimo-chan narrowed her eyes at Sensei, who quietly laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Right, Shirogane?"

"Huh?"

"There's no way this change was made over a little whim, right?" Sigh... You just have to smile like that. Poor Marimo, having to deal with you all the time.

"Yeah, there's no way that's the case."

"Shirogane, what does this mean?" Sorry NotMarimo-chan, but this is for the best.

"I do not comprehend your question, Major."

"What's up, Marimo? The run was not changed on a whim, you can be sure of that."

"Then, why are you here XO?"

"Oh, I came to rip the vinyl out of the Shin's seat. That is my job." Sensei said with glee, contrasting with the Major's icy frown.

"Is that so? Shirogane, you don't know anything about this then?"

"No, Ma'am. Why would I know anything? I'm just a 2nd Lieutenant, right Sensei?"

"Yeah, I was the one who decided the change. Do you have any complains, Major?" NotMarimo-chan narrowed her brows at us for a second, exasperation emanating from her shaking fists.

"Uuh… Then, what about the reports? Are you expecting them as soon as before?"

"Of course."

"And who will be writing them?" She crossed her arms, Sensei smiled at her devilishly.

"That's your job as the Major."

"Eh? There's no way I'll finish the reports if I also have to pilot. What about my lunch?"

"Can it. I chose you as the leader of the Gleipnir specifically because of your experience in dealing with these sudden changes. You are a vet after all, this must be second nature to you. Do you best, I know you can do it!" Sensei's eyes shone with radiant enjoyment, a small firefly dancing in the night. The Major, however, was rubbing her temple, lips shivering in a great effort to not snap at Sensei. Sorry, NotMarimo-chan.

"...Roger, I'll have the reports ready."

"Well, I'll go rip that vinyl. Have fun out there!" And there she goes towards my Shin. She looks like a kid right now.

"Goddammit Yuuko, why must you always be like this?"

"In her defense, I do think the run 2nd Lt. Piatiff described is better than what we did yesterday."

"Yeah, you take her side too." She pursed her lips as she looked at me, the sting of a hornet in her stance. "You will be coming with me to prepare those papers before we go out."

"Huh? Why do I have to, Ma'am?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"I'm just a 2nd Lt., how could I have-"

"Yeah, right." She got closer, smirking a bit, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Must be tough working with Yuuko, _Miss Viking_."

"Uhh... Can you drop the Miss, please?"

"Hmph, serves you right for giving me this much work. So, you still claim to be innocent?" A small scythe lurked in her words, ready to pounce on me.

"Truth be told, it was half and half. Sorry."

"Sigh... Don't apologize, I can see some merit in this. Do try to keep me updated next time." I nod, though if things happen so late at night I won't be able to inform her.

After a small while, the rest arrived at the hangar. The Major stepped up and, arms crossed, directed them.

"Squad, our routine has been changed. We all will be taking a run in the training grounds arranged in pairs. The last check ups are being done to our TSFs as we speak." They all nodded.

"Major, are the details of this exercise available?" Takamura asked.

"Yes, 2nd Lt. Piatiff is awaiting there to give you all an overview. Now then, that's all." We salute each other, and they went towards Piatiff.

"Yashiro, do you have a moment?" Kasumi stopped as the Major called out to her. "I wish to discuss something with you."

"Yes, I don't mind."

"Shirogane, you come along too."

"Roger." I wonder what's up now.

"Hm? Takeru, you're not going to your ride?" Shion asked from a small distance. "Hey, what do you think of this exercise?" She came closer and tried to lean on me, but I dodged her and took a step back.

"Sorry, the Major needs me for a second. I'll be right back."

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes, seeing us three were going towards the hallway.

"Mayor, might I ask what is the matter?" Mion, who was watching the exchange, came closer as I went to Kasumi's side.

"Do not worry, I merely wish to discuss something with the pilots of the Shin. We won't take long." For Marimo to be this cold and harsh… What the hell happened between them?

As we move and go into the hallway, I can feel the stare of both pickles on me.

"Major, where are we going?"

"To a small office that's nearby. Let's speed up." Us three made haste and reached the place.

It was a normal office, some desks with folders and some PCs atop them.

"So, Shirogane… I've been meaning to ask you something." Her gaze focused on a wall, she spoke with a clear tone, revealing no emotion or intent.

"Of course, what is it, Major?"

"What kind of relationship do you have with the Tsukuyomis?"

"…Friendly acquaintances would be what better described it."

"So, you're not bothered by them?"

"No, I don't think they'll do anything to me."

"I see." She closed her eyes, then turned to Kasumi. "Yashiro, what do you think of them? I could see they never tried to talk to you, and they tend to cut into your words the few times you speak up. They tend to give you side glances, but you also don't stare at them kindly."

Isn't that Kasumi just being her usual self? She doesn't really talk much, and with how I described the pickles after the CCSE and with the memory business, she might not like them much.

"I don't like them." Go figure.

"Why is that?" NotMarimo-chan insisted. "I know you can be… very sharp when judging others. Do you think they're dangerous?"

Kasumi took a glance at me, and then nodded.

"I don't think they have bad intentions, but I think they mean trouble for Takeru-san."

"What do you mean, Kasumi?"

"Well… Maybe they want you to be like you used to."

"Like he used to? Yashiro, are you saying they knew who Shirogane was before he left the Empire?"

"Yes."

_Kasumi, even so, they're not being mean to me or anything._

"_They want you to be like that cold Takeru-san. I don't want that darkness to envelop you. They want you to be like that again. I don't like them."_ She then moved her bunny ears a bit.

"So Yashiro, do you also know about… his past?" The Major crossed her arms and stole a glance at me.

"…No, that's just what I think." Of course, we can't let her know of the true extent of Kasumi's powers, or about this whole memory business.

"I see. Well, try to get along with them, if only on the surface. If you notice anything wrong with them, notify me immediately. Shirogane, the same goes for you. I do think they won't try to harm you, but let's be careful."

"Yeah, I know. I do think they're just being honest."

"Well, let's just be careful then."

"…Roger." Kasumi gave a nod, I did the same.

"Sigh… So, with that out of the way, can I ask you what can I expect of you two?" Her meaning not lost on me, I cleared my throat and chose my words before speaking up.

"I'll do my usual, but holding back on my dangerous stunts."

"I will do my best." Kasumi said, her crystals shining with determination.

"I see. I know our training will get harder, and I will assume my harsher role while in the field, so don't expect special treatment due to your position as Yuuko's special pair."

"I never expected anything of the sort. And I don't really mind your trainings, Major. I know they might seem like too much, but they're what we need to sharpen ourselves well. Don't worry, I will take this seriously." I return her stare unflinching and she smiles.

"That's good to hear. I wonder if you'll manage in the long run." She says with a smirk.

"I'll do my best, and you're really kind despite everything."

"Kind? Are you serious?" Why is she so surprised?

"Yes. I mean, sure, you're usually angry, but we could have gotten a way harsher training back then."

"Like what?"

"Like doing thirty klicks on full gear." I was actually pumped to do that back when Meiya told me stuff was harder here just to see if I could do it.

"Sigh… No wonder you're special." She smiled softly, without her usual mask. It only lasted a second though. "But don't you rest on your laurels, you can always get better. Remember that, Shirogane. Yashiro, you'd do well in not imitating that cockiness of his." NotMarimo-chan said, giving me a side glance.

"I'll do my best. But I also agree with Takeru-san. I can see you're always worrying about everyone. I am happy to work with you, Major." Kasumi said, honest and direct as usual. The Major's mask creaked under our bunny's innocent smile.

"I see. However, I only worry because of the duty placed on my shoulders."

Kasumi then moved her bunny ears, took a glance at me with descending eyelids, looked at the Major again, and then gave her a small nod. The Major rose an eyebrow, rather uncomfortably, as she looked at us.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful. Right, Takeru-san?"

"Sure?" Who knows what is the Major thinking.

"Ahem… I appreciate that. Well, I hope those two don't give us more trouble. Do be careful, that's all."

"Of course, as I said before, I will take this seriously. I won't give you trouble, Major." I said as firmly as I could, she gave a nod in response.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Kasumi said.

"Good to hear. You better take good care of Yashiro, Shirogane." She said, making a fist with one of her hands and furrowing her brows.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"…Thanks for worrying, Major."

"No, it's my duty as your superior. Looking after you is what I should do."

"…Not everybody is like that. Thanks for being so kind." Kasumi bows to her, making the Major dissolve her stern features, if only for a moment. "Your way of looking after us is very 'Marimo-chan'-esque."

The Major opened her eyes wide as a watermelon, slack jawed. She then twitched a bit, as if she had rebooted, and glared at me like a hungry crocodile.

"Shirogane! What have you been saying to Yashiro?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then, why did Yashiro call me Marimo-chan?" A blade made out of thin, sharp ice lurked in her words.

"Maybe she heard me saying it once?"

"Why are you upset? I do think you're really kind, deep down." Kasumi said, tilting her head. "I like that side more than your scary side."

"Well, but we're in the army. I cannot allow you to refer to me in such a way." Yeah, you speak to me and you're a dragon spewing fire everywhere. Now, you speak with Kasumi and you're just an upset kitty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad." Kasumi lowered her head, the candle that lit up her face fading away.

"…Don't take it so hard. I am not as upset as it might have seem." Her eyes quivered at the sight of our bunny, she folded her arms quite tightly and curved her lips a bit, uncomfortable as clear as day.

"Well, we'll just call you Major from now on. Right, Kasumi?"

"Yes."

"Sigh… Alright, let's just leave that behind. You know, if anything happens you come to me. Let's be on our way."

We nod and leave the office, going towards our TSFs.

* * *

_Same Day. 03:29 PM._

_(B15F. Sim Room.)_

**[Mikoto]**

* * *

"So, I'll attack your cavalry with my mage." I move my unit towards the left side of the formation, opening a hole in it.

"Ahh! You're really good at this." Tae-san said as I continued my attack.

"Hehe! This isn't even the warm up!"

In a few turns, our round of CryRing was over. I ended up winning, and then we left the pair of MMTS to the next ones.

"I thought that being paired with you was good, but you're always beating me." Tae-san said, grasping a strand of hair and playing with it.

"Well, I'm not even that good. Takeru was even better than me."

"Oh, really? You all seem to like him a lot."

"Yeah, he's really something. He's really good in almost everything, but he's so patient with us." I look towards him, he was paired with Maejima and they were in the middle of a Valgern-On match. "I have never heard him complain once during training."

"I see… I hope he can get along with Akane."

"Yeah… Me too." Suzumiya, who was free for the time being, was behind Shirogane as she watched and commented on his performance. "By the way, how has training been?"

"Uuh… Same as always." She says, sounding as like toads croaking under the moon, frail and fleeting.

"It sure it tough to keep up with them."

"Yeah. You know, sometimes… I wonder why I was chosen to be on the Surface Pilot Academy." I see… So I'm not the only one… I have been wondering about that too from time to time.

"When you think about it, everybody else excels at something. It's like we're pigeons trying to fly along eagles."

"Ahaha… It feels like that sometimes. Oh sorry, I didn't mean to get so down."

"It's fine, I get down too from time to time." It helps a lot having Takeru to share jokes with, to have him always have the right word of advice. But now… He's no longer there.

"…Do you think we're really helping?" Tae-san said, gazing at the rest.

"I mean, you're piloting now, right? You must be helping a lot."

"…Sometimes I don't know."

"Huh? What is it?"

She looked at me, then at the rest, she then got closer and, after messing with her tags for a short while, spoke up in a whisper.

"Sometimes I feel as if I didn't really deserve to be here."

"Why? Didn't Akane-san say you're her favorite partner earlier today?" She averts her eyes, her lips curving and twisting.

"Well… Lately, I've been thinking I made it out alive more due to luck than anything else. It feels as if everybody else is doing most of the work, as if I didn't really contribute what I should. When Takahara and Asakura died… I was just shaking in my boots, merely staying safe behind the Captain." She stopped and took a deep breath, putting her hands in her pockets and continuing to speak sounding like a pigeon after it got hit by a rock. "Last fight was the same, all I did was follow the Viking. I don't really know if… if I'm actually helping. I think it would be better if a more experienced soldier was in my place."

"…I can see what you mean. Not everybody can be an elite pilot after all."

I always got along well with Tae-san, mostly due to how simple we were. Us and Kashiwagi-san used to hang out a lot back when we all were Cadets. Asakura-san and Chizuru-san were always being strict on our roles and duties, Kei-san didn't listen at all, Takahara-san was always challenging Akane-san to one up Chizuru-san, Meiya-san was so cold back then too, and Miki-san was even more reserved.

Looking at them now, all talking without any hint of uneasiness is really nice. It's a shame Takeru couldn't be here with us from the start. But, thanks to that, I can understand what Tae-san means.

What I know best are medical topics and survival in the wild. When I enlisted, I was thinking I was going to be a militar doctor or something. I didn't expect to be placed in the Surface Pilot Academy, much less where I ended up.

Chizuru-san has a keen eye for keeping us in check, Kei-san is great in CQC, Meiya-san's skill with a blade is off the charts and Miki-san is a great sniper. And then there's Takeru, who can do anything. And in the last spot… There's me. I don't really do anything better than the rest, and they never really listened to what I had to say.

Since I didn't knew as much as Chizuru-san or Meiya-san, they often cut me off quickly. I know they apologized, but somehow… I'm still reluctant to talk openly with them. Now that Takeru is gone, it somehow feels like that is coming back. Without his jokes, without him always being where we most need him, we're really having it hard in the trainings. Being compared to the rest isn't doing us any favors.

And all of them are important people to boot. I'm just a normal girl, I don't really have a bigger purpose to fight. And even then, I never really had anyone tell me I'm important, or a good friend, or anything like that. Even Dad thinks his job is more important, I know he is very passionate about it but he could send me a letter every now and then. It was always the same, I understand it's important for him but… I would like a letter once a month.

"…You know, seeing Akane and the rest got me thinking." Tae-san said in a whisper. "Seeing them deal with stuff so bravely, it got me thinking in whether I have what it takes. I just can't stop asking me, can I do it? Or will I falter one day?" She closes her eyes, her shoulders getting smaller and her eyes squinting as if in pain. "What if my indecision gets someone killed? What if one day I can't take the screams anymore?"

She sighs and then starts playing with her tags again as we both look at the rest, that were engorged in their sim runs.

"…What if I just don't belong here? What if everything I've done until now was just a fluke?" Tae-san bit he lower lips softly, looking to the ground. "If Shirogane hadn't helped me out there, I would have died and maybe I would have put Akane and the Captain in danger too."

"Hey, you did your best. And you went out and fought last time. I was… super scared. I felt bad that we weren't allowed to go with you all, but in a way, I was relieved. I don't know if I could have fought well. I don't blame you for being terrified of the BETA, no one is here willingly after all."

"Yeah, but, you know… I wonder why they don't call veterans to be in the STF instead of putting us rookies here. I heard the explanation but… I don't feel that special."

"Yeah… Me neither." Sure, I can keep up with Takeru after so long, but anyone could do that after a while.

"Tsukiji, your next run is against Hayase in F-Mega." The Major said from a distance.

"Uuh… Well, I'll be going."

"Do your best! Even Hayase-san has to have a weakness." I smile at her as she goes towards her new partner, her energy vanishing like the sounds of a jungle during nightfall.

…I wonder if I'm doing fine. Am I not being a burden? The Captain said we were supposed to be handpicked and trained to be the best pilots there could be, but still…

Ahaha… As if I could be one of the world's best pilots.

"Hey Mikoto, what's up? You look down." Takeru came towards me, hands in his pockets and looking cheery as usual. Thank the Holy Emperor he's fine now.

"What? I'm not down, I was just lost in thought."

"Really? Well, how's the training been so far?"

We then spent a little while chatting, doing small talk of our trainings. Apparently, everybody in his squad was spent after today's morning exercise. And the Major scolded him for doing more of his usual weird and fast moves. That sounds like fun… I wish I could still be with him, he's always so bright despite everything.

"But I wish everybody could be as positive as you Mikoto." Huh? "If only they could try stuff out as sincerely as you do."

"Ahaha, what are you saying? They're all better than me."

"I mean, I do think you're better in some stuff." Me? Better? "You never shy away from a challenge and you're always positive. That's really important for when the going gets tough."

"I think you're giving me too much credit. I'm nothing special." I'm not you. I'm doing my best just to keep up.

"Hey, that's not true." He looks straight at me like a hawk gazing over prey, but he smiles warmly as usual. "You're doing well, Mikoto. Sure, you can get better, but you should be more proud. Others would have died when placed in your shoes."

"…It's easy to fight when you're there, you know."

"Well, yeah, I guess. But you did save my back that night in Komoro, remember? That was no fluke, that was your awareness at it's peak." He says with the chirping of mornings in his voice, with a radiant confidence in his gaze, as supportive as always.

"That was… Takeru, do you really think I'm that good?"

"Yeah. You can get better, but I think you're doing fine so far. We're up against the elite here, remember that."

"Well, sorry for the weird question. Say, there was this new dish in the PX-"

"Is everything alright, Mikoto?" He said. Takeru rarely cuts someone midsentece.

"Ahaha, yeah, I'm fine. So anyways, about that dish. It was so spicy! I felt as if my tongue was going to just dry off and fall." I clasp my cheeks with my palms, remembering the taste as I narrow my eyes,

"…You sure everything's fine? You don't need to fake it with me."

"Fake it? Haha, what are you talking about? That dish was really-"

"Mikoto." He crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall. "Anything troubling you?"

"…Was it that obvious?" I also lean onto the wall. I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Well… While you usually go into weird tangents, you tend to scratch your left ear whenever you're nervous or bothered." Huh? I… do what? He's been looking at me so much?

Aah… Dammit, now I don't know what to say!

"So, I can lend you an ear if you want." He says, playing with his fringe.

I gulp, making circles on my pants for a little while. I steal a glance at him, then look to the ground as I play with my tags.

"Say Takeru… Do you really think I'm a good pilot?"

"Again, yeah, I do."

"You don't think… I don't belong?"

"…Why do you think that?" He said, I could feel his stare on me like the sun on my body after dawn when camping.

"Well, I'm sure you know. Everybody in our squad was someone special, and then there was me. And I wasn't the best at anything."

"Your midrange shooting is awesome, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah, but yours is better. And your maneuvering is also better, Kei-san and Meiya-san are also better at CQC, Chizuru-san has more tactical knowledge and Miki-san is the best sniper. What do I have?"

"Well, for one, you have a better outlook."

"Outlook?"

"Yeah. Sakaki has the pressure of the leader on her shoulders, and Meiya too in a way. So, they don't know what it is to look at a squad from the rear. Tama can do that too, but she isn't as quick on her feet like you. You can support us from any position, be it the rear, the midfield or the frontlines, and you're always aware of what's around you despite how you might seem to be always out of it. You're terribly attentive to the micro-side of the battlefield."

"…Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. How many times have you saved someone's back in the sim runs?"

"I don't know. And that's all I can do, in the end."

"Hey, that's really important, you know. We can move forward because we know you're behind us. You are also braver than most, since you're the only one that actually tried to follow me and my dumb moves." He says with a small chuckle.

"So… You don't think I don't belong?"

"Of course not. You're one of us, and you'll get better in time. Just gotta step up your game if you feel rusty somewhere." He says, raising a fist upwards with the vigor of a lion.

"…But in the end, I don't really shine. All I can do is remain behind someone and watch their backs. If you ever needed me… It'll end up just like during Komoro, I couldn't do anything back then and it's the same now in our trainings."

"…Are you guys not coordinating well?"

"Now that you're not there, we're breaking formation a lot more often. I can't keep up with Kei-san and Meiya-san. If I was better we wouldn't be having this much trouble." I hang my head, hiding my hands in my pockets.

"I'm sure the rest also think they're at fault. The Valkyries are some of the best pilots in the Empire, to train like them is a great jump from what we were doing. Don't be so down, Mikoto."

"But when I'm needed, I end up coming up short. What good am I if I can't pull my own weight?"

I close my eyes and let out a sigh. If I could do what I should do well, I wouldn't get so down. But these last days since we joined the Valkyries, during all of our trainings, I didn't manage to guard their backs as good as I should have. I did went back and tried to solo some missions of Level A, but I don't know what it is that I'm missing. If only I had instincts as good as yours Takeru…

"Haha, sorry. I totally ruined your mood, right? I'm like a crow tainting your evening with it's cries, aren't I?" He's been doing good on his squad, and here I am showering him with my problems. I'm sure he has a lot to deal with, who am I to bother him even more? I never helped him in anything…

Hahaha… In the end, I should just shut up. It's not like anyone cares about what I think anyways. Not even my parents had time for me, why would anyone else?

"Speaking of birds…" Takeru said, ruffling his hair. I looked at him, he had his gaze lost into the ceiling, his lips curving inwards, the hand on his head caressing his hair slowly but with some strength in it. He lets out a sigh and then closed his eyes. "Do you know of a bird called the jian?"

…Huh?

"It's also known as the bird who shares it's wings." Takeru said, repeating words I hadn't heard in a long time. "It only has one eye and one wing, so unless both the male and the female work as one they won't ever fly. Individually, they're incomplete, but together they can do what by themselves would be impossible."

"…Where did you heard of it?"

"Where?" He opens his eyes, curving his brows downwards. "Someone… I liked a lot told me about it once. Back at Yukon, I mean." He scratched his head, looking away.

"…I see." Of course it's a coincidence. There's no way Takeru ever met my Mom. And I never had anyone special to say those words to.

"Thing is, I think most of us in the military are like that bird." He crossed his arms and rested a feet against the wall too. "You say you can't do anything by yourself, that the others are better than you, but do you think any of us could fly without the silent work of our mechanics?"

"No, but what I meant was-"

"And do you think we could do our best without the chefs doing their best with the synthetic stuff we get as ingredients?"

"But that isn't-"

"Yes, it is." Eyes ablaze, he returned my gaze. "No one can protect it's life alone, we can't fly by ourselves. So, what's wrong in you being our tailwind?"

"Tail… wind?"

"Yeah, you keep our backs safe, you give us the space and peace of mind we so much need. I'm sure the rest feel the same. You're really important for us, Mikoto. All of us are, in a way, reliant on the rest. No one can be a one man army, not now, not ever."

"…But wouldn't it be better if a more experienced soldier was watching your back?"

"I mean… Yeah, but you also could be fighting with better soldiers in front of you. And, anyways, I at the least wouldn't trade you for anyone."

"Huh?! You… Why?" He's messing with me, I'm sure. Why am I getting so-

"I doubt I could get along so well with anyone else, you're the only one who follows my jokes." Not a single hint of joking in his voice… "Sure, if we had a bunch of vets with us things would be less scary, but even so I really rather have you on my team. There's just this feeling when you just sync up so well with someone, you can't replicate that anywhere else. And I feel safe with you behind me, so I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

"We're not in the same squad anymore, though."

"We're still part of the same force." He smiled again, looking straight at me with a completely relaxed posture.

"Still… I'm sure you could find someone as good as me. In the end, we'll end up shuffling through many squads. We're all just pieces in a board, when you think about it. When one of us goes down, you'll have to move on and find another partner." And someday that will happen. And that's why me and Tae-san are so scared of our own shortcomings.

"So you're saying that if I drop dead or end up in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, you'll just forget about me? Dude, that's real cold." He squints his eyes, puffing his cheeks a bit.

"It's not that, it's just… I mean, everybody is expecting great things from me since I'm here, and I don't… I don't know if I am up to par with their expectations." I inhale slowly and bring my hands behind my back, I look upwards as I rub my legs together. "I don't want to disappoint them, but I know I'm not that good. And we're not allowed to fail, not in the battlefield. So… Well, maybe it would be better if someone with experience took my place. That's what I think sometimes."

"I see…" Then, silence around us. "Then, the solution is simple."

"Huh? Really? What is the solution?" He always seems to have the right words, somehow. What is this solution?

"Simple. Make love to your fears."

"…Huh?"

"People will die Mikoto." He looked at me, and his face lost all sunshine. Dusk was coming in his complexion. "I assure you, if you could somehow go back in time a thousand times, you will never find a way to save everyone."

He took a deep breath through his nose and ruffled his hair again, this time slowly. His eyes sharpened as if he had tasted a snake for the first time, he exhaled slowly.

"It doesn't matter how good or bad you are. People will die, that's a fact. And if you survived, that's enough. If you ever want to stop fighting, that's enough too. The results might say you're a coward, that you failed in protecting what was dear to you…" He again closed his eyes, folding his arms and then looking upwards. "But shit is going to hit the fan eventually. So, instead of worrying about what you can do, of what might be, try to do what you can." He then returned my gaze, a small glimmer of his usual kindness back in his eyes. "See what you do best and try to do it better, try to find a new angle to complement it, and try to make peace with your fears. If you prepare yourself mentally it will make the pain easier to manage. Sure, there's some stuff… no one wants to prepare for." He bit his lips for a second. "But it's better to learn to live with that pain, to carry it with you, than to bottle it up or to look away from it. Trust me, you don't want to do that. So, one day, you'll realize you're no longer getting paralyzed in front of what you once feared so much. And then…" He chuckles a bit as he looks at nowhere in particular. "And then it's time to fuck whatever it is that scared you as hard as you feared it. Sadly… Facing that stuff head on is the only way to deal with it."

"What if I can't face it?" He then smiled, raising a finger upwards.

"You can. Just that it'll be different than how I did it. Some people pump themselves out in battle, others hold tightly to their duty or religion, others dedicate themselves to an activity, others write bad novels. The important thing is, you find a way to deal with whatever it is that scares you. And just like you guys told me before, don't tackle it alone."

…Was it always so simple? All I had to do… was think about it? I mean… All this time I did nothing, I just kept on marching onwards without much thought on why I couldn't find my own niche. I never thought my weakness could be my strength, or that I should be open about my fears. The Major was so firm about us having to be resolute and driven as soldiers, I always thought speaking of my insecurities would make the others look down on me, save for Miki-san.

"…Thanks a lot, Takeru. I… still don't know what I want to do regarding my place in our team, but I think I'll try being a bit more open with the gang."

"Good to hear. And really, don't be so down on yourself. Why don't you try letting the rest fight without you for once? See for yourself what they do without you."

"Oh, to actually let them fight as a flight? I wonder if the Captain will let us do that."

"Don't worry, I'll go bother her later for you." He says with a smug grin, holding a chuckle.

"Hahaha, you'll get punished if you do."

"Hey, I stayed in that cell for so long, anything they throw at me is nothing compared to it." Takeru then puffs his chests, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Come on, don't be an idiot." He always manages to make me laugh. How does he get those weird ideas?

"Yoroi, it's our turn in Steel Gear." Kei-san came up to us, so now it's up against her, huh?

"Got it. Well Takeru, I'll be going."

"Yeah, good luck. Ayamine, go easy on Mikoto." Takeru smiles at me, since I wasn't that good on Steel Gear when we trained with it that day way back when.

"…Sure." Kei-san answered, turning back.

"Shirogane! You're up in F-Mega next!" The Major called for him from the other side of the room.

"Oh, here's my call. Mikoto, Ayamine, catch you later!" He waved at us, moving towards his place.

"Yeah, later Takeru."

Kei-san moved away, going towards our sofas as I followed behind.

…Thanks a lot Takeru. Really. You say I'm always looking after the rest, but even in that you're better than me. But you're right, I have to try to move past this. Even if I don't think I'll ever forget what I saw that night at Komoro, I don't want that to happen ever again.

So… even if it is mortifying, I suppose I first have to get in the mindset. Don't despair, not even in death. And what he said is true, we're all like the jian. I have to be brave for them, just like how they're brave for me. That's how we started feeling like a squad after the CCSE, when we started working together under the same goal. How could I have forgotten about that?

"Yoroi, the program is ready." Kei-san hands me my terminal.

"Yeah, let's do it. I won't hold back."

"Heh, try your best. I still haven't lost in it."

"Well, here goes nothing then." Even if she's the best in this, I will do my best. Just like Takeru said, no use in getting depressed over something like this. I'm sure I have a way to tackle this training that only I can do.

"Alright, you two ready?" The Captain asked as she sat in the PC that received the data from our MMTS.

We nodded, and then we started the connection to start our training.


	58. Snowball

**Chapter 58: Snowball**

* * *

_December 15th, 04:16 PM._

_(B15F. Sim Room.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"Hoho, happy feet!" I flick the joystick and my Kaizer tumbles down Akane's Frei, just like how I tackled Hayase.

"Dammit! You're not going to-"

"Oh yes, I am!" I spray onto her the electric gun, stunning her mid-attack. "Time to end this! Go, Kaizer!" I bring out my PB Longsword and strike at her core, shaving 37% off her shields.

[SHIELDS DEPLETED-UNIT KILLED]

[PLAYER 1 WINS]

The winning fanfare plays as the Kaizer's victory pose appears on screen.

"And that's another win for Shirogane." The Major said, from behind a small desk. "Alright, let's see who's next… Ayamine, Kazama! You're up next in Valgern-On!"

"Ahh, that was fun. GG, Suzumiya."

"Gee… Gee? What does that mean? Are you making fun of me?" She squinted her eyes, lowering her eyebrows as she put her hands on her sides.

"It means _Good Game_, it's a saying."

"Ugh, English… I had forgotten you came from America."

"Hey, come on. It's a friendly phrase, I wasn't being sarcastic." She turns around and goes her way. Sigh… I was having so much fun I forgot about how people hate English here.

Well, luckily everything is going fine for now. Everybody seems to like the sims, and it's good to see all of our work wasn't in vain. As I moved away from the sofas, the other two came to take our spots.

"Good luck Ayamine, Kazama seems to be really good at long range." I saw one of her matches before, against Meiya. It reminded me of how I got totally dominated by that Frei when I still hadn't recalled everything. Kazama might be polite and proper, but she's a beast with a joystick in her hands.

"…Sure." Kei sits down, looking straight at the TV. She must be really motivated.

"My, for the maker to compliment me so, I now have to do my utmost effort to deserve that praise." Kazama smiles as she combs her hair backwards.

"Haha, don't go too hard on Kei or she'll end up putting you in her sights."

"Thanks for the warning, Shirogane. Well then Ayamine, shall we?"

Kei nods and they reset the game and get to the prep screen. Thankfully, Sensei and Kasumi could mod the game to edit the Takemikazuchi. Now it's called the Raioh, and it has three horns instead of one and we also changed the shapes of it's sensors. So, now nobody can complain about where we got the data for a highly classified TSF from the Guard.

And as tempting as watching this match is, I have something to address. I move my neck in circles to vanish the stiffness in me, then I tense my back to do the same. I approach the orange of the squad, to her narrowing eyes.

"Yo, how have your trainings been so far?" I say as I approach the group that was with Akane.

"So far so good. The sims have been improved since that time we used them." Chizuru says, tapping her glasses. "I am still flabbergasted at the WMTS' performance. But I think I will be practicing more with Valgern-On, since I can test moves without harming my craft."

"Yeah, even the sims have some limitations in the missions we have." Kashiwagi says with a smile. "I don't know why nobody tried to make more simulations with varied maps and terrains like those in Valgern-On. I sure do appreciate the little tips of advice of yours, Shirogane. Cancels make a whole world of difference."

"It's no big deal, I know the manual doesn't have everything."

"About that, I wanted to make some suggestions." Akane said, smiling cheekily. "You see, if there's a tutorial about the basic moves, why isn't there a tutorial for the more advanced and complex maneuvers? I managed to do some sharp turns and dives in between some narrow spaces that I thought were impossible, so I think an in-depth list of examples of movements that showcases the XM3's potential would be a good addition to the program or to our sims."

"That… is actually a good idea." Why didn't I think about it? Well, my data is already in the XM3, but if people just don't think on using it, it doesn't matter.

The XM3 isn't auto-pilot and it won't make anyone fly like me in just a few minutes, all of the individual repositioning and turns I do won't appear if people don't think on doing that. And even if my data for the most common moves is already there, the combinations won't activate if they can't use the thought control to tell the system to use it. And as they said already, the manual doesn't have everything detailed, so they would have to access the command list from the system to see all available maneuvering data… And I know that most pilots won't even bother doing that.

"Yeah, that is actually a good idea. Using tutorials would be easier than having to manually open the command list, and they could be accessed as footage from outside a cockpit too. Thanks for the suggestion, Suzumiya."

"Huh, so my idea was something you didn't think of? What a blunder on your part."

"Akane let's all get along, please?" Tsukiji said, tapping her fingers together.

"I'm not perfect, everybody makes misses. So, thanks for speaking up." I smile at her, Akane twists her lips as she sends her hands into her pockets.

"It was nothing. …I thought you would be against it for a moment."

"Do I look like such a jerk?"

"Well, you are quite rude Shirogane-kun." Chizuru said as she made circles in the air. "And you're always bossing us around whenever we try to do things our way in Valgern-On or the mock battles."

"Hey, I'm just giving you advice so that you don't waste time on simple stuff."

"Haha, but you are too intense sometimes." Kashiwagi crossed her arms, winking at Tsukiji. "Poor Tsukiji was really scared when you kept telling her to do her cancels right."

"Yes, that was really mean. It's annoying that you're so insistent on us practicing your way. You should have kept quiet and let us try our hand at it without your nagging." Tsukiji said, only to recoil like a ball off a wall, waving her hands in the air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say you're annoying, just that you were being too stubborn then. It's not like I dislike your advice, but, well…" Her gaze sank in the arctic, her hands loosened up like a puppet with it's strings cut.

"I get it, I didn't take offense. It's cool, I'll try to not be so intense." She really can't speak her mind without getting nervous, just like in my world. I should have realized that I was being a bother, trying to speed things up will only make stuff go wrong. I should have known better, even if they still move like noobs from time to time.

"Sakaki, Kashiwagi. It's your turn next on PoyoPoyo!" Tama called for the pair, who nodded and excused themselves.

"I still haven't got to practice with that. It was really fun too." Tsukiji smiles, bringing her hands together.

"Oh yeah, you liked PoyoPoyo. Have you managed to use the black slimes well?"

"Don't tell me about them!" Akane says, throwing a squinting gaze at Tsukiji. "Tae is always making them appear. And so fast too!"

"But they're really cute. They have their eyes making this goofy expression, and they make a funny sound when you clear them off the board."

"Yeah, that sound is hilarious." It's as if you popped a balloon full of water, but with a distortion sound like those that appear when a cartoon character gets dizzy. Well, PoyoPoyo as a whole is hilarious.

"How did you even come up with that idea?" Akane looks at me, giving me the stink eye.

"It's as if it was raining rocks, right? Or when it snows a lot and you can't get out of your house."

"Oh, I can see what you mean." Tsukiji nods in agreement. "It used to snow really hard a few years ago. I wonder when we'll get snow this year… It would be troublesome if our doors get stuck." Right, people here don't see the snow as something good.

I had to talk the girls into the whole sitting by a fire while it snows outside view during my first loop, so I think it will be the same here. But, considering the stronger Anti-American sentiment here, I maybe should shut up about Christmas and celebrations.

Speaking of, I wonder if the package I ordered arrived already? It would suck if it didn't get here in time.

"Yeah, I see how snow can make you feel like those slimes." Akane nodded, arms folded. "Well, let's go see what the others are up to."

"Say Suzumiya, could we have a little chat?" She looks my away, narrowing her eyes. She then brings a hand to her chin, staring at me silently for a second.

"…Tae, you can go watch the rest. I'll catch up in a while."

"You're not going to fight, right?"

"Of course not, Tsukiji. Don't worry."

"Um! Shirogane, I want you to know that… that…" Tsukiji made small fists and shook them up and down as she got closer, a storm of clashing shapes and forms in her eyes. I only saw this happen once or twice at the distance back in school, but here it comes. Tsukiji's avalanche of sincerity. "Akane isn't a bad person. She's actually really kind, and nice, and supportive. And she challenges you because you're a good rival for her, so please don't be mad at her. Let's all get along, please? I know I'm no one to tell you what to do, but you must not fight with her anymore! We're all comrades, right? We're on the same team, right?" Her stride subsided, looking up at me like a puppy, she got her hands together as if praying as she waited for my answer.

"Tae, you don't have to be like this. He's-"

"No, Akane. We're all comrades, right? And he's helping us out, right? Please don't fight anymore."

"I wasn't trying to… I really wasn't planning on picking a fight. Only if he provoked me I would-"

"Okay, I am not looking for a fight and I do want us to get along. So, everything's fine Tsukiji."

"Really? Oh, sorry. I just went and scolded you for nothing…" Her mood turned into a tree after August. Leaves and life gone, left without any other choice but to brace for the coming winter.

"Don't get so down, I'm not mad." Akane gave me a side glance, leaning against the wall.

"Well… Sorry for raising my voice. Um… I'll be over there. P-Please don't get angry or anything, yes?" I gave her a nod and she went her way with the slowness of a turtle, sending a few gazes at Akane.

Only the rumbling of the others' noise surrounded us for a moment.

"So, what do you want?"

"Ouch, so much for getting along." I shrug, also leaning on the wall.

"I'm not going to fight in front of Tae, she already has too much on her mind. I don't want to bother her. So, again, what do you want?" All the while, she was looking forward towards the group, not even hinting at her reluctance to be around me.

"Say Suzumiya, why do you act like this? I can understand the rivalry bit, but sometimes it feels like too much."

"Well, it's just that. I want to be better and you really are messing up my progression chart here."

"Huh? How am I doing that, exactly?"

"For starters, how you saved Tae."

"Hey, I was-"

"I know, and I am thankful." She looked at me, giving me a small smile. "I didn't get to properly say it, so here goes. Thank you, Shirogane. If you hadn't done that mad maneuver and shooting, Tae would be dead now." What once was a fire revealed itself to be a chimney's fire in a hut. So she wasn't that angry or anything… "But, you see, I… I can't help but to compare myself with you. It was the same with Chizuru when we were Cadets. I am not trying to pick a fight with you, even if sometimes it feels like you are." A slight edge crept from her words, a hostility I haven't seen since the CCSE present in her her gaze, in how she chose to look towards me.

"I am not. Why do you think that?"

"You sometimes use those weird words, and it feels as if you're mocking me."

"For real?"

"See?" She pursed her lips, her brows arching into a frown with the speed of that bus you have to take, but that always manages to pass when you're almost to the stop. "Your 'dudes' and other words feel as if… I don't know, it just weirds me out to hear you use those words for some reason." She squints her eyes softly, as if lost in thought.

"Sorry, that's just the slang I used before."

"And there's that too."

"That?"

"You come from America, don't you?" A tincture of toxic was brewing in her mouth, lashing out in her words.

"Hey, I regained my Japanese citizenship here. I'm not an American and I was trained by the UN."

"I know that. The others told me about it. I don't really think you're like the Americans, but… some stuff you do rubs me the wrong way. I may be letting my prejudices show when speaking with you sometimes." She breaks eye contact, looking downwards and downwards.

"Aside from my words, is there anything that I can do to make you less uncomfortable? As comrades, I would like to hone our teamwork and make the STF a well-knit unit."

"Huh… So that's what you think. Who told you that?"

"Who? Well… Someone I practiced with once."

I told her this after the last mission, passing as the Viking. That despite me not being there most of the time, I wanted to make the STF into a well built team. And I suggested her to tackle any issues she might have with her companions openly, like everybody told me to do. So, hopefully, this will make her more willing to make peace with me, whatever her issues towards me are.

"Sigh… And that too."

"Huh? Now what?"

"You spared against the Viking and almost scored a draw. How can I say that I'm doing well when you're around?" Her shoulder compacted as if she was in a train full of people. "You have no idea… how hard it is to face you, all you do." Brows narrowed, eyes squinted, they told me I was the stone in her shoe. Her fists shaking, tightening, she also slowly bit her lips. Akane seems to hate my guts, and I know what will happen if I let this sit.

"Hey… I don't remember being particularly hostile to you. What is-"

"I wanted to be you." The chimney in her eyes growing into a bonfire, the concoction of poison thickening in her voice. "I wanted to lead my team, to protect them, to be a distinguished member of our forces. And…" Snow slowly started dulling the embers in her as she shifted her arms, her back leaving the wall. "I couldn't save my squadmates, I would have been unable to protect Tae, I almost got killed by the Lasers back then. And despite all my efforts, I'm still not appointed as a Storm Vanguard." So she still is chasing after that position, huh. "And then you come around, make all these inventions, break all of the records you touch, lead your squad to victory without letting anyone die, and get appointed as a Storm Vanguard despite your lack of experience." She plucks her lips, folding her arms. "And it's not like I can compare, your moves are so different, your times are so hard to match in the sims…" She looks away, clicking her lips. "Can you blame for getting envious?"

"Huh… I don't really know what to say. I was just doing my best."

"And that's why." She faced me again, now more relaxed than before, the frown gone from her face. "What am I doing wrong? What's the difference between us? At first, I kind of hated you. I thought you were just a proud American, but then the others told me of how you were, and I can see you mean well despite being so annoying." Hey, I'm just helping out. It's not my fault you guys can't do your cancels to save your lives. "So… I don't even know what to think about you."

"Look, I know I might be too rude, but I really don't want trouble and I have nothing against you. Can we make peace? I can lend you a hand if you want, my control logs are available for all to see. You can send me a mail if you have a question too."

"Sigh… That's… That's not the problem." She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall again.

"Then, I suppose the problem is a personal matter, and not something I did to you to upset you?"

"Yeah… That's right." She took a moment of pause, sighing. "I want my feats to be mine. I know, I can't do everything alone. But I want to inspire valor in my squadmates. That's why I won't follow you around, I want to be better than you." She looked at me, firm as a mountain. "I want to see with my own eyes whether you fight like an American or not when we get to spar in a mock battle. I do apologize if my behavior wasn't… what you'd expect of a comrade." She gave me a small, fleeting bow. "But I will continue to challenge you, and I'll triumph over you one day with my own style."

"Heh, got it. If you want a challenge, I'll be happy to oblige. I kind of did a promise with Hayase to fight, so you'll have to get in line though." I say, scratching my head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She really is something else. I bet even you won't be able to keep up." She says, a slight proud pulse in her words.

"I know, I've been told she's one of the best."

"So… Nothing's wrong between us?"

"Nope. Let's try to get along, Suzumiya." I make a fist and leave it hanging, after a second of doubt she bumped her own fist with a small, but confident smile. "If I may, can I ask you why you want to be a Vanguard so badly? Is it because of the prestige and all that?" Maybe she's different here now.

"No, of course not. I just… want to do my share."

"Can't you do that from every position?"

"Well, yeah…" Her hands played in her pockets as her gaze ran away from mine. "Say Shirogane, I heard… you lost important people before coming here." My heart froze for a sec, remembering what came before. Heh, I don't think I'll ever get over this completely. "Can I ask what did you do… to move forward?"

"Aside from crying like a bitch, I had many people help me out, giving me advice and kicks in the butt when I needed it." I look at the rest, at the Captain, at Hayase, at the Major. "I don't think I'll ever forget the pain. I just… learned to counter my fears with my passion eventually. I said this to Mikoto a while ago, you gotta deal with it head on, without looking away. I focused on what I could do and how I could help, to honor the lives of those who helped me when I needed it the most."

"…I see. Was it… difficult? Were you forced to take hypnotherapy?"

"At one point, yeah." Even if the Captain said it was just a placebo, I think not all of that was true. It did make my dizzy for a sec there. "Now, I just don't let the fear paralyze me. Well, actually, it's like there's something I fear even more than what's before me and that makes me move." Losing my loved ones is far, far worse than dying for me.

"…Sigh. So it's the same for you." She also was looking at the rest, at her sister in particular.

"Did… you lose part of your family?"

"…Yes." She puts her hands behind her back, her gaze locked onto Haruka as she cheered on Tama, who was sparring against Meiya. "Both of my parents didn't make it out from Hiiragi. We didn't have enough transports, so they prioritized the children. I'll never forget the faces they had the last time I saw them as I was forced to board that trailer." Her tone descended several steps, almost feeling as if she herself just fell from some stairs. "After that, well… Do you know?" She then looks at me, narrowing her eyes.

"About your sister's legs? Yeah, I was briefed on it to not end up being rude or making jokes about it." I did get briefed by the Major about it, so it's not a full lie. "I don't know everything, I just know she lost her legs during a CCSE."

"Yes, that's what happened. I still remember how I felt back then, waiting on the hospital until the operation was done." And again, her tone jumped off a building. But then, she lifted her gaze once more. "Well, you see… My sister had a boyfriend. He was like a brother to me, it was really fun to tease him." Flowers bloomed shortly in her face. "He was there for us, when things looked truly hopeless. But then… he also died."

"The fall of Yokohama was really severe from what I read."

"No, that's…" Akane breathed deeply through her nose, taking a second to sort out her thoughts. "He died when the Americans dropped the G-Bombs. He wouldn't have had to die that day if not for that." The toxins returned to her tongue, firing a barrage of undiluted hatred. "I now know the UN couldn't really stop that, and that it was the Americans acting on their own. But I can't help but to… well, hate them. I do end up being rude to the foreigners here on occasion, despite knowing better."

"So he was a pilot, huh. Well, can't blame you. The G-Bombs must... have ruined your heart then." Just like me after Iceberg. Akane nods, venom clear in her frown.

"Sis was destroyed back then, so I… I wanted to ease her pain, so I voluntarily enlisted in the UN when she told me Narumi-san was UN too. I want to fight for her and create a turning point in this war, and make sure all we've lost wasn't in vain. So… Shirogane…" She returned my gaze again, hints of a frown being restrained for now. "Can I trust you're not like them? You won't back-stab us, right?"

"Do you think Sensei would have let me be here if I was that dangerous?"

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm saying is… if something like what happened with Tae happens again, will you-"

"We will prevent it. Be sure of it." She remained tilted, staring at me. "I am sure you must have heard of how reckless I am in the field. I won't tell you to not be so suspicious of foreigners, I'm sure you must have heard that a lot while you were here. But I can relate to what you went through, so I can assure you I won't abandon anyone if I see I can help." And it's good to see you're still the same as in last loop, save for maybe a stronger hatred for America.

Though, there's something I don't understand. Why Haruka has a boyfriend here? Weren't those two chasing after the same guy? Why did Haruka get him in this world?

"I see. Sorry, for doubting you like that."

"It's okay. I would also hold a huge grudge towards Americans if someone I liked died in Lucifer. He must have been a good guy."

"Yeah, Narumi-san was a really warm person. He was also part of this STF back then. From what little the Captain told me Shura's Dance affected him greatly, and then the Hive was made here... That's why he didn't retreat when the G-Bombs dropped, he was sick of seeing his hometown get ravaged. To have it all end in the G-Bomb's explosions…"

"Shura's... Dance?"

Static slowly made it's way to my ears. Alongside sounds of waves on the shore.

"Oh, you don't remember that, right? It was a mission that allowed us civvies to escape from Yokohama. I don't know the details, but a lot of nasty rumors filled the media back then. Some went as far as saying some soldiers killed civilians to speed up the evacuations." Akane said, the poison overflowing in her words.

The images flash in my mind, the screams bloom on my ears. I feel my knees buckle again as the hammer hits the back of my head repeatedly, as my heartbeat imitates a rocket.

"Shirogane?"

Guh... No, get it together... Yet, the sounds and images twist my vision again.

"_I do not wish to burden you any longer. Please, do not feel guilty. Kill me."_

No! Stop... Why is this surfacing now?! Again, the cold hands reach my chest, piercing my flesh and clumsily grabbing onto my heart.

"_Takeru-san! You have to calm down!"_ Kasumi's voice reached me, muddled by the screams.

As if to counter them, bright images of my life in my world flooded my mind.

"Hey Shirogane, what's wrong?" I felt Akane's voice and a pat on my shoulder.

...Two.

Two small, frail weights. I feel them in my hands.

Why does this feel so... familiar?

_Such is the nature of the military._

_It's the rules we live by._

_Whatever happens... It is what it is._

_It's pointless… In the end, nothing will change._

"_Takeru-san!"_ A strong pull on my arm, a shower of feathers on my head. The calming sensation breaks the fog as if it were thin ice, Kasumi was by my side as my eyes refocused.

The spiraling, constricting images flow in again. This time, though, my head stopped pulsing, my heart slowed down. I'm back on the sim room, with Akane and Kasumi gazing at me.

"Shirogane, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"...Sorry, I... think I just had a flashback." I inhale slowly through my nose. I can't break down here, deep breaths, in and out. I didn't fall or anything.

I blink a few times and look around. Seems that no one else noticed... No, the pickles are looking in our direction, coming towards me. Sigh... The fuck was that just now?

"Should we tell the Major?" Akane suggested, gazing towards the rest.

"No, it's fine. I just... need some silence right now." I grimace, folding my arms to hide my tightening hands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Sigh, I'm fine already."

"Takeru-san, you should leave and-"

I shake my head, the cold hands easing their grasp on me.

We can't make a scene. Don't know why it happened, but it's gone now. Shura's Dance... Seems like there still are some secrets between us, Sensei.

"Phew... Really, I'm good. It was just a sudden thing. I'll go to the med bay after we're dismissed." I force a smile and Akane nods. Kasumi doesn't seem convinced at all.

"If you say so... Don't push yourself, though. I also... have been suffering from those lately." Akane winces as if a thousand blades were suddenly cutting through her stomach, but with almost no hurry in finishing the matter.

"Thanks, really."

"Takeru-san, let's sit down." Kasumi pulls me gently to a pair of seats as Akane goes to the rest.

Kasumi lays her head on my arm, and again, images of my peaceful life come back.

_Thanks a lot, Kasumi. For coming so fast._

"_What happened?"_

_Akane mentioned a mission, and that triggered something in his memories. How do I look?_

"_Shaken, but you're calm now. I feared you were going to faint."_

_Did I almost fall?_

"_Yes. The rest are busy with the trainings, so nobody noticed anything. Are you sure you don't want to go to the medical bay right now?" _She said as she took a good look at me, clutching my hand tightly as if it were a pulling rope.

_Sigh… It's fine. I think I'm good now._

"_I still think you should-"_

"Hey Takeru, what's up? You don't look so good." Shion had come to our side, a hand in her chin as she looked at me.

"I'm fine, we're just chilling."

"Oh, I see. Let's go see some of the trainings, it's a waste if you're just sitting."

"Takeru-san is resting." Kasumi said, moving her bunny ears.

"I wasn't talking to you." Shion shoot a glare at her, her eyes sharp and carnivorous.

"Hey, don't be like that. We're just resting for a while." I said, waving a hand.

"Really? Then, why were you holding your head just a second ago?" Her tone took a dive in the Arctic, the hawk in her resurfaced.

"…My head just hurt a bit, that's why I'm just sitting. Nothing's wrong."

"Then, let's go with the rest."

"Takeru-san said he's resting. Please leave."

_Kasumi, stop it._

"_No, I don't like her way of pushing you around."_

"I am talking with Takeru." Shion said, playing with her hair as she threw a side glance at Kasumi. "So Takeru, let's-"

"Leave us alone please." Kasumi said, in her own firm way.

"Shut up. Takeru, let's go to-"

"Inconsiderate."

_Kasumi, stop it! Why are you picking a fight with her?!_

"_She wants to ask about what you just went through. I don't want you to hurt again. She is being inconsiderate by not listening to you. I don't like her, people like her always do what they want without thinking about others, just like Sumika-san said."_

Wait, Sumika?

As I looked at Shion, I saw that her lips where quivering. She took one step back looking at me, then she shot a glare at Kasumi. It feels as if she's about to let her menacing side out.

"Come on, you two. Calm down. We're all on the same team here, right?" I place a hand before Kasumi as I stand up. "Sorry Shion, can you just drop it?"

"Huh?! Why? Why are you taking her side?" It feels as if I had thrown a dart at her heart right now.

"I'm not. I just want to chill here."

"But why with her? You can rest with us as we see the rest train, right?" She rose a finger and smiled at me, tilting her head to a side.

"Inconsiderate, and forceful too." Kasumi, why?! She squints her eyes at Shion, whose fists were now shaking visibly.

"What was that? You wanna say something else?"

"Screaming won't make you right." She replied, moving her bunny ears. Shion opened her eyes wide, lost in a pond of fire.

"Alright, you two. That's enough." I place myself between them.

"Whatever is the matter, Shirogane?" Mion, who seemed to be close by, approached us. Her eyes also where those of a hawk.

"Nothing, I'm just resting here."

"Then, I suppose we could sit here too?" Mion suggested, pointing to the other chairs.

"I guess? I mean…"

"Shirogane!" The Major called for me at the worst moment. "You're up against Mitsurugi in CryRing."

Shit… If I leave now…

"Well, I'm being called. Kasumi, wanna go watch?"

"Yes." She stood up quickly, coming to my side.

"Actually, I wanted to discuss something with Yashiro here." Mion said, inexpressive and cold. Something in her smile reminded me of how the Royal Guard version of Tsukuyomi-san treated me on my first loops.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with Kasumi?"

"My, of course not. I do wonder why you came to that conclusion… Did anyone speak ill of us to you?" Mion narrowed her eyes at the bunny.

"You did try to harm me when we just met… Leave Kasumi alone. She's my friend."

"I cannot speak for Shion, but I have no hostile intentions towards Yashiro." Mion said, playing with her hair.

"_She's lying. Even without reading her mind I can tell."_

_Yeah, me too. Let's just go._

"I see. You wanna stay Kasumi?"

"No, let's go."

We try to move but Mion now stand in my way.

"Please, we merely wish to share some words with her. There is no way we would do anything inappropriate given our position here, much less to the assistant of the Vice Commander. The Major would be most upset at us should we act aggressively. You can trust in my words, we will do nothing to her."

"Acts are not the only thing that can hurt. Mion, I'll say this clearly… Kasumi is my friend. If you're hostile to her, I'll take it as an insult."

"…Why are you being this contrarian? I do not recall doing anything to upset you."

"Shion just tried to pick a fight with her."

"I wasn't doing that." Shion crossed her arms, eyes losing light and warmth by the second. "I was just inviting you to see the rest and she got in the way."

"She was telling you I was kinda tired. And you told her off way too harshly."

"Shirogane! Get here already!" Not now, Major.

"Well, it seems you are required elsewhere. Please, go on Shirogane." Mion said, smiling at me. "I wish to share some words with Yashiro, nothing more."

"…Then, come do so by my side as I train."

"May I ask why you doubt me so much? I thought we were getting along." Mion then slowly looked at Kasumi, who hid behind my back under the pressure. "Maybe someone is truly speaking ill of us behind our backs?"

"If you're insinuating Kasumi did, you're way off the mark. I merely see the you of that rainy night right now. If you touch Kasumi, you touch me. Why are you looking at her like that? I mean, how could you ever be upset at her?"

"She was rude to me, really rude." Shion commented.

"You also were rude to her."

"Is she a fellow to you, Takeru?" Shion asked, a viper lashing out within her words.

"She's my friend. Kasumi has always been there for me when stuff got tough here."

"Oh, I see. But that doesn't excuse her behavior towards me, she made a miss first."

"Shion, it's not about first or second. Kasumi was there for me after I fainted on that mock battle, so she gets worried about my health a lot. That's all, right Kasumi?"

"…Yes." She said, peeking from behind me. "I am just looking after him."

"Well, you don't have to." Shion again shot a glare at her. "We can also look after him."

"Thanks for worrying, but drop that glare."

They both hold my gaze for a moment, eyes narrowed.

"Shirogane, is she someone dear to you?" Mion asked.

"Of course. She's a really good friend. I mean, she puts up with my bullshit everyday with a smile on her face despite all she has to do for Sensei. That's how good she is. Look at her! How could you be mean to this little angel?"

"_Takeru-san, it's embarrassing."_

_It's also true. You're always lending me your ear despite how busy you are, you're the sweetest sweetheart on the base. How can they not see it?!_

"…_Please stop."_

_Not until they get it._

"I see, so that's how you see her…" Mion smiled, but in a crooked way. Like my Mom whenever she came up with a punishment after I failed many tests in a row. "However, I assure you I hold no ill will towards her. I just wish to share a couple of words with Yashiro. Please, the Major is here. Do you seriously think-"

"Then, come and talk where I can hear you."

"It is a personal matter of sorts, I would welcome some privacy."

"…Kasumi, let's go." I reached out to her and holding her hand I took her with me past the pickles. I know the Major won't let Kasumi out of her sights, but I can't let them fight. Our squad would crumble if Kasumi reacted badly towards them and they dared to show their fangs.

"It is saddening to see how little you seem to think of me…" Mion's hand that was on her hair delayed it's stroke, her eyes slowly descending onto the figure behind me as we passed her side.

"What's sad is that you showed your fangs again here, Mion. I expected more of you two."

* * *

**[Mion]**

* * *

Takeru goes towards the Major after giving us one last look.

To think they'll make him doubt us so strongly… As soon as I noticed he seemed dizzy, this Russian witch went to his side wasting not a second. So she's been ordered to monitor him… Maybe twisting his memories to that fox's convenience?

"So Shion…"

"…What?"

"Do you think she's affecting him?"

"Yeah, I do. Remember the headband he had? Wasn't it really similar to that thing she has on her head?"

"Yes, it was. Talking with her won't be easy… But perhaps that won't be necessary."

For a moment, I could see him again…

"Shion, did you notice it?"

"Yeah…" Her gaze falls to the floor. She then replies in a whisper as we sit down. "To think our Leader would come back defending a foreigner…"

"It is almost a mockery. He does seem to be really fond of her, and her appearance does align with what Takeru said. However… She's no angel, she's a witch and she may have him under her spell."

"We can't do anything about her, though." Shion said, biting her lips. We both looked at the slim girl that was peeking at Takeru's training from behind the sofa.

If she truly is caring for him, I have no objections. However, how did she notice Takeru was in pain when she was looking in the opposite direction? When she was near the noise of the others? Only us three, the Captain and the Major noticed Takeru's slight headache. But unlike the rest, she wasn't looking at him and yet she was the first to react.

Almost as if she could really sense his mind in pain… Almost as if she wanted to block his memories… And she wanted Shion to go away, without hiding how upset she was.

The afternoon training ended with Takeru directing not another word at us and not leaving Yashiro's side by more than a second.

"Tsukuyomis, may I have a word with you?" The Major came up to us after we were all dismissed and started to leave the room to go get changed for the run in the sim pods.

"What is the matter, Major?"

"Please stay here, we need to talk."

I share a glance with Shion, who was narrowing her eyes, wrinkles in her nose.

Once the rest had left, the Major signaled to a pair of chairs. In front of us, she and the Captain sat down. A small desk in the middle, us four alone looked at the pair in front of us in silence for a moment.

"Now then, what was that little argument with Shirogane and Yashiro about?" Cpt. Isumi asks, her tone the opposite of her hair color.

"We were merely trying to have a conversation with Yashiro, but, for some unfortunate reason, Shirogane thought we were trying to be hostile with her."

"You see, Yashiro seemed troubled by your presence." The Major said, setting her hands on the table. "Shirogane also confronted you, something he rarely does. He didn't do that when his squadmates discriminated him when he had arrived… What did you say to make him do that?" Oh, so now they're saying Takeru doesn't want us around. Let me see, now they'll suggest cutting us off the squadron and merely have us as overseers of the Second's prototypes.

"It is true Shirogane seemed to be upset, but it was nothing short of a misunderstanding."

"I am sure you also saw he seemed to be in pain." Cpt. Isumi said, crossing her arms, moving her chin upwards. "Why did you insist so much? Care to explain what you wished to discuss with Yashiro?"

"Excuse me, Captain." Shion said, giving me a glance. "I was merely worried about Takeru, and when Yashiro tried to make me leave, I reacted… in a unproper way. However, I suppose Mion only wished to sort some doubts we had, for example, why did Yashiro pilot with Takeru yesterday? We were not notified the Shin Kagerou had a two-seater variant."

"That is true." I say, lowering my brows. "Why were we, the liaisons of the Royal Guard, not notified of this matter? Which is why I wished to speak with Yashiro, and to ask some personal matters that make me curious about her."

"Well, I suppose that fact of the cockpit was nothing but an oversight." The Major said, crossing her arms, and giving us another of those stern, bull-like gazes. "However, you should have been briefed on Yashiro's importance. Hostility towards her shall not be tolerated."

"As I said, we were not hostile to her. Shion merely lost her temper, which she should apologize for, but we bear no ill intentions. Do you think us foolish enough to threaten the XO's assistant in the middle of a training session? I find the claim insulting, almost mocking. Do not forget that we are Royal Guards despite the uniform we wear now."

"You are UN now, regardless of your status as liaisons." Cpt. Isumi said, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "While I apologize if it seemed as if we were insulting you, considering your actions during the CCSE and the mock battle, we thought it wise to remind you that you cannot act to your leisure here. Do not repeat such behavior while you're here. 2nd Lt. Shirogane did the right thing by ending the argument then, so refrain from approaching others in such a way. There is no need to be so formal and cold to your squadmates here. If you had been more warm, I am sure Shirogane and Yashiro wouldn't have gotten so defensive towards you."

She doesn't seem as hostile as Major Jinguuji. Takeru did say he remembered the CCSE when he saw me.

"Duly noted. I apologize for this misunderstanding. It will not repeat itself." Shion says, and we then give them a small bow.

"That being said, I am sure you also noticed it." I move my hair out of my face, then I gaze at them for a moment. Unmovable mountains, not a hint of melting snow on their peaks. "Shirogane seemed to be in pain for a moment, and despite not being looking at him, Yashiro was the first to react. Not only we're worried Shirogane might actually be suffering from some lasting injuries from our battle, but it is also very curious how Yashiro was so rejecting of us. If our attitudes were rude, then hers also was. Major, Captain, if you wished to discuss this little matter, why did you not also call for Yashiro and Shirogane?"

"Because I already know them well." Major Jinguuji replies almost instantly. "My main concern is learning more of you and how to deal with any problems that might arise between you and the squad."

"Then, why not call for them to speak with us?" Shion also retorted quickly. "We could already be resolving this discussion if they were here."

"That is not the matter at hand, and you know it." The Major leaned back, her words harsh and sharp as a knife. "I called you here not to talk of what you wanted to talk with them, that is a private matter that you can finish on your own time. What I called you here for is to clarify how you should approach the issue. You can approach Shirogane however you wish, but Yashiro is a different matter entirely. I will not tolerate another show of hostility towards her, accidental or not."

"As an aside, you'd be well served in remembering that your position as liaisons also comes with responsibilities." Cpt. Isumi said. "You'd do well in approaching this matters maturely. However, I suggest you give Shirogane and Yashiro some space for a while."

Hehehe… I knew it. They want us away from Takeru. I felt the soft caress of a blade on the outer rim of my ear at their words, their so clearly defiant words. Such obvious opposition to our relation with him, the Major also went out of her way to have a talk with us and 'warn' us of his 'circumstances'. Such insolence, as if they knew who he is, what he went through… It's mortifying, but I must sheathe my blade. This is the only chance we'll get to be near him, if they forbid us from approaching him we'd be bound completely. It is a sad state of affairs, but we are flanked by the enemy here.

"I see. As a show of goodwill, that's what we'll do. However, I would like to remind you… We also are awaiting a show of goodwill from you, UN."

"You are also part of-"

"No, Major." Shion replied, I knew what she would say before she spoke up, so I nodded when she gazed at me. "Unlike you, we have not forgotten where we belong. We are Royal Guards first and foremost. And we will uphold our honor and values when we deem necessary, so long as it doesn't clash with the rules the UN has placed on our shoulders."

"I fail to see how this attitude can benefit you in any way…" Cpt. Isumi said, entwining her fingers and resting her hands atop the table.

"The same goes for you." I say, smiling at them. "I fail to see what good you'll reap from antagonizing us so strongly."

"We are merely warning you." Major Jinguuji said. "If you try to approach Yashiro in the same way as you did today again, the personnel from the base will stop you, and it is possible an argument might ensue. Simply give them a day to rest, Shirogane isn't the type to hold a grudge." That shows you don't even know him. Takeru doesn't forget so easily when someone wrongs him or his fellows.

"I see. Well then, forgive my assumptions then." Shion said, leaning back onto her chair.

"Is that all you wished to discuss, Major?"

"No, actually, there were other matters I wished to address. This time it's regarding this morning's test. Some of your maneuvers were very sharp, so I wished to discuss your opinion on the exercise as the liaisons of the project."

We then answered the Major's and Captain's questions earnestly.

After that, we went to get changed for the last part of our afternoon training. Takeru didn't speak with us at all during the duration of the sim run.

Once the trainings were finished, however, we went to look for someone. The only one who could aid us in our current predicament.

"So, what did you wish to discuss with me?" Meiya-sama said, folding her arms.

"It's about Shirogane. We were forbidden from approaching him for the time being, so we would like to ask you to monitor him closely for the following days, if you could." We bow to her.

"…Stop, I am a mere 2nd Lieutenant." She looks away, with the apprehension of a dulled blade clashing against a well-sharpened one. "So, why do you want me to monitor Takeru's condition?"

"Well, as it were… During the trainings of the afternoon, he displayed signals of distress. It was clear his head was hurting, yet he endured it until the sessions was over."

"Eh?! Is that true?"

"Yes, that is the case." Shion says. "I tried to approach him, but Yashiro was hostile towards me and was against me being near Takeru."

"I see… So Yashiro was also rude to you."

"Huh? Has Yashiro displayed hostility towards you, Meiya-sama?"

"Yes, in two or three occasions. I do not know why, but she does not like me much."

So the witch doesn't like Meiya-sama either, huh… How curious, isn't it.

"Have you ever fought with her, perchance?"

"Of course not!" She now stared at me with that same imposing, diamond solid gaze that Yuuhi-sama also makes. "She tends to be rude to me despite my best efforts to be polite. She insists I'm stubborn, that I should mind my own business."

"Regarding what?"

"Oh, about Takeru. I once wished to ask a favor out of him back in November, but she insisted I was being bothersome and stubborn. Turns out Takeru had promised to spend time with her back then, and they were together making the sims we used today for quite some time. When I tried to ask Takeru for a moment to consult things with him, Yashiro insisted I was being too forceful, and she ended up leaving with him. After that Sunday, I asked him if he was free a few times after our routines, but Yashiro once more came to look for him and he always went with her, despite apologizing in Yashiro's stead for her bluntness." Her gaze lowers, her hands retreat into her pockets.

"…Is this true?"

"Of course, are you doubting me?" Her solid tone and firm gaze sent a shiver down my spine.

"No, I would never. I was merely… How to say it? I am at a lack of words to describe this vile in my gut."

"I have a word for you, Mion." Shion said, grinning evilly. "This is a fucking joke."

"Shion, mind your language please. You are the liaisons of the Guard here." Meiya-sama folded her arms again and scowled at my cousin. However, I could do little but share her feelings despite the rudeness.

So the witch has been around him since the start, huh? And she has been against Meiya-sama being near Takeru, for some reason. Curious… Very curious indeed.

"Well, would you do us this favor, Meiya-sama?"

"Of course, leave it to me. I do wish to again spend some time with him, and there are many matters I wish to discuss with Takeru. I am also his fellow, so you can leave him in my hands. However, if I may, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so interested in Takeru? Why are you… well, so insistent on watching over him?"

"For the same reasons you have. We heard he is to be your partner, and so, we also must keep an eye on him. Of course, not a word of this to anyone else shall be spoken."

"Obviously. So, I suppose… She ordered you to watch over him?" We nod. "Then… What about his past? He told me he still didn't-"

"All in due time, Meiya-sama. We also were not told of it, to avoid any slips. We do know a bit more than you, but you should not worry about it. Just act as you were being, and please do tell us if Yashiro opposes your presence near Shirogane."

She didn't seem pleased. A slight sourness, like when I find out Shion ate all the remaining cake I buy, was palpable in her face. Hmm… I do wonder why she is so insistent on knowing. Could she also be infatuated with Takeru?

"I see… Well, you can trust in me. I will keep an eye out for him. I didn't notice anything today."

"I see. Now, how have your trainings been?"

Her shoulders drop, as if weights were placed on them. Her gaze becomes distorted, ripples forming in quick succession in the pond that is her gaze.

"…I am ashamed to admit I have not been able to aid my squad in besting the Valkyries yet. I have scored better numbers on my simulations, but our mock battles are another matter entirely."

"Well, starting out is always hard. Please do not be discouraged."

"I will not. I will cleave through this sooner rather than later." She replied fast, but with a hint of annoyance that did not have anything to do in her stride.

"Forgive us, we didn't mean any insult." Shion bows and I follow quickly. Meiya-sama's gaze submerges even more, clearly uncomfortable under our deference. "Well then, can I ask you if anything has been troubling Takeru as of late? Anything that you might know that could be bringing him trouble or pain?"

Her gaze avoided ours. Why? She is usually so forward, she shows very little care for what others might think of her, and she would never turn a blind eye to a pained fellow.

"Meiya-sama, if you know anything, please tell us. We have a certain power you do not in our current situation. We might be able to speak with the XO if the need arises."

"…Even so, I believe I shouldn't."

"He was truly pained today!" Shion said, taking a step forward. "And despite us offering him a hand, they forbade us from approaching him. Please Meiya-sama, if you know of something, anything, please tell us!"

"I also would like to ask you the same. Even if it's something he mentioned in passing, do not hold it in." We both bow and remain like so in silence, awaiting her words.

"…Rise, you… you shouldn't act like this." We do as told, and meet her gaze head on. The ripples vanishing, the traces of shadows gone, her usual resolute complexion shone bright. "What I am about to tell you is something Takeru himself asked me to keep a secret, and I expect you to also be bound by this. Promise you will not reveal this to anyone else unless necessary."

"I swear I won't."

"I, too, swear I will not." Upon hearing Shion's words, Meiya-sama nodded and folded her arms.

"Well… It seems Takeru has been tasked with helping someone who also went through a traumatic experience. I believe that might be taking it's toll on him."

"Someone? Is that someone Yashiro?" Does the witch suffer from PTSD? Is that why she's so fond of Takeru?

"No, though, Yashiro also aids this person. I only met her once, but her name is Sumika Kagami."

…Huh?

"Sumika… Kagami?"

"Yes. Takeru asked me to not mention her, to keep her circumstances a secret, so I will not say what he told me about her. If you wish to know, speak of it with him."

"Meiya-sama… Could you describe what this woman looks like?"

"Hm? Let's see… She was almost as tall as him, she had long, vibrant red hair and a yellow ribbon. She seemed to be very emotionally unstable, however."

I share a gaze with Shion, who was clawing at her palms. So, a Kagami is near Takeru. Haruna-san had no kids and we knew no other Kagamis growing up… I refuse to believe this is merely a coincidence.

"I see. Thanks, Meiya-sama. Please, go to the PX. We shouldn't be seen together, after all. And do not worry, we will remain on our best behavior."

"…I see. I suppose I do not need to remind you of your duty. But… You seemed to react rather negatively to her name, did you knew Kagami before?"

"…No, I was merely surprised Shirogane was asked to aid a female with whatever it is. Now then, we should be going." I bow to her and Shion follows suit, and before she could ask again we take our leave.

After taking some distance and taking a turn, I look at Shion who was bearing a more severe expression, her usual evil smile widening.

"So… A Kagami, huh?" She said, folding her arms. "Maybe he's being manipulated?"

"I suppose we should check the databases. Maybe Haruna-san had a niece. But, I have a bad feeling about this. Takeru liked Haruna-san a lot, so I wouldn't put it past that fox to bend his memories to keep him close to her. But who could this faker be?"

"We'll find out eventually. Should we report this to Mana-nee?"

"No, it would be too obvious. Let's wait a few days and see how things play out. Tomorrow is their birthday, after all. We can give him a present as an apology and gauge his reaction then."

"Sounds like a plan. What do we do if it's the worst case scenario?"

"…We ask Takeru how he feels about this Kagami and decide after that. We might be getting a bit too paranoid and this might all just be a trap after all."

* * *

_Around the same time._

_(Yuuko's Office.)_

**[Takeru]**

* * *

"I thought we had no more secrets between us? You told me you would tell me of important stuff!"

Sensei rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee, Kasumi pulled my arm, asking me to calm down with her eyes.

I can't believe her. 'You didn't have to know then', she says. 'You aren't ready', she says. And to think at first she just wanted to play it cool and pretend she didn't knew a thing… That's Sensei for you, that's the mysterious woman I have such a conflicting view of. What the hell is she thinking about now, behind her perfect mask?

"Sigh… Look Shirogane, I think you should not absorb this memories. Do you remember how you were after the mock battle?" She lashes out at me like a mother rabbit that just had babies, ready to bite my hand off. "What if you receive a shock wave like that one? What do I say to the Guards? If you say you're on my side, could you think of my standing too?"

"I know what we're playing with well, Sensei. I really do and I don't want to put you in more trouble. But what if this had happened during a mission? We now know I might suffer another breakdown if I'm not medicated, and this feels like something too important to ignore. You know it well, there is no way you don't know what this Shura's Dance was about!" I grit my teeth, because she… she might be involved in the murder of the kids. If she knows and doesn't want me to find out, no matter what… What does that mean?

"…So, what? Do you want to see that memory?" She held my gaze for a moment, her imposing, piercing glare cutting deep and making my knees shiver for a second.

"How about you tell me what you think is safe for starters? Let's see if I remember anything else as we go."

"…Are you thinking about Kagami? If you got negative-"

"Sensei, tell me what you can. Or, I dunno, would you rather I ask the pickles about it?" She winced for an almost nonexistent moment. Now her poker face reflected a different resolve, her violet crystal shone bright, but also wild. Another scorching spread in her gaze.

"…You wouldn't dare." Her venom was brimming right now.

"Would I?"

"Are you threatening me, Shirogane?"

"Are you keeping more secrets from me, Sensei?"

"You two, stop it!"

**Chop!**

"Hey, I'm just being serious here. Sensei, we can't run away from this and you know it. I really appreciate you looking out for me, but if shit is going to hit the fan, better now than later. Tomorrow is Sunday to boot. If I am to play my part in our deal, I need to know what I'm up against. And you need to trust in me being able to handle it. Or, what? Do you not want me to find out for some reason?"

She held my gaze again, caressing her chin. What was but a second felt like an eternity under the solemn watch of her eyes, that felt like they were digging deep into my soul again.

"You do realize this might make Kagami more unstable, do you? You were supposed to be remembering nice, fluffy thoughts today, not more traumatic memories. Are you really serious about saving mankind? Or, are you just going about things on a whim?" Misdirection. Guilt tripping. Sure, she has a point. However…

"…Are you saying you won't cooperate with me? What else are you hiding from me, Sensei?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have been honest with you, as much as I could."

"So, what do you want in exchange? What can I do to convince you of this?" Give and take, right?

"…A trade, huh? Not interested, your mental health is more important."

"But what if I have another breakdown?"

"I give you some more medicine or a headband."

"That failed once! We can't let this get in our way, Sensei. You know it." I cross my arms, plucking my lips. She gives me a bored look, resting her chin on one of her palms.

"The stability of the 00 Units takes priority over everything else, and you know it. You just need to deal with it better."

"But what if I-"

"That's all. This conversation is over. Go get your dinner, Shirogane."

"Sensei, I have to know! I can't be this unstable with all that's at risk." I hit one of my legs, glaring at her.

I can't believe her! All that's riding here on our hands… I can't let this get in the way, she knows it better than me! We need to deal with this now before it's too late. I feel as if I had a geyser coming out of my gut, I can't stop clawing at my palms.

And then, for some reason, she smiled. Devilishly so, cheerily so, the slowness made it seem as if she were holding back a wide smirk. Sensei leaned forward, locking her gaze with mine, unblinking and imposing as usual.

"So, you want to know that badly…"

"Yeah, I do. Let Kasumi help me remember that."

"I just have one question. If what you see ends up… hurting as much as what you saw when you first talked with the Shogun… What will you do?"

So, she's worried I might want to run away again, huh. I inhale through my nose, gulp what was in my mouth, and after a moment of pondering, suppressing the shaking in my fist at the prospect of going through that again, reveling in that cold army of ants marching in my back, feeling a knife caressing my ears again, I meet her gaze.

"I am staying here until Sumika is stable enough to fight by herself. I am not running away, I know full well what that means for us. You can count on me, Yuuko. I am on your side until the end, or until you don't need me anymore. Are you on my side?"

"Yes, I am." I didn't expect her to answer so quickly… "So… You want to know more? No regrets?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared. But I gotta do this for our plans to be as safe as they could be, I can't be a walking bomb. So, I need to be as stable as I can. Let me see that, whatever it was."

"…Well, if you insist so much, what choice do I have?" Her tone took that teasing hint, that smile of hers… Why was she so adamant until just now? "And, just to be clear, I am not hiding this from you for some… doubtful reasons, if that's what you were worried about."

"…I see. So, are you going to tell me?"

"I suppose reading the files will be faster. After that, if you don't remember anything else by yourself, we'll either use Yashiro or the machine. However, once we start, we won't stop. So, you'll probably miss dinner with your squad. Is that alright? Or do you want to go get dinner first?"

"No, let's deal with this. So, what the hell happened during Shura's Dance?"

"Well…" She types something in her laptop, and as she does, she continues to talk. "Let me tell you the rumors of civilians being murdered were all lies."

"Huh? But I told you I heard-"

"Yes, I know. But what I found out… Sigh… It might explain why it hurt him so much."

She passed me the laptop. Two things were open. One, the official report of Shura's Dance. The other, four death certificates. Seeing the names sent a chill down my back, my hands quivered as I felt nails being encrusted into my fingers, and a strong hit assailed my stomach.

…The deaths papers belonged to… the members of the Kurosawa Family.


	59. The Days Before (1)

**A/N: I decided to tackle the matter of Shura's Dance as a flashback arc, like I originally wanted to.**

**I feel like I might come up short in portraying Shura's Dance importance to all the cast, not just Takeru, if I limit myself to making only one or two 'short' chapters about it. Which is why this arc will be a very long lead-in to that operation, to show why that was a turning point from many POVs. I know some stuff will seem unrelated, like most of this chapter, but this is how it feels right to do.**

**Since this arc won't be solely focused on Takeru, many POV changes will happen as well as scene breaks. So, pay attention to the timestamps. Sometimes I will jump between years or months and it might get confusing.**

**Those who don't like the flashbacks and don't want to read through the world building can simply ignore these coming chapters and wait for the return to present time, where it will be explained how much our Takeru remembered from Shura's Dance.**

**Thanks for your time. Stay safe.**

**Zuoriel**

* * *

"_The seasons, they turn. Memory fades_

_But when my name has been lost to the gray_

_I will sustain you, year after year_

_I will protect you, when dangers appear_

_And though I am gone, just ash in the wind_

_One life surrendered so yours can begin_

_Courage my children, this is your song_

_I am the Earth, I will make you strong."_

_Heritors of Arcadia(Eng. version), Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia._

* * *

**6th Arc: The Cubs' Journey**

**Chapter 59: The Days Before 1, Setting Suns.**

* * *

_November 14th, 1988. Around Noon._

_(Osaka. Near the residential district.)_

**[Mami Kobayashi]**

* * *

"Sir, if I may, why are we going to this apartment? What business do you have with the commoners here?" I ask Kurosawa-sama as I look out the window while were being driven to an apartment complex.

Kurosawa-sama had a hand of his placed under his chin, dressed in the white attire of the Guard. He looked at me and smiled, crossing one leg over the other.

"We're going to lend a hand to a fellow."

"What do you mean, sir? Is there an outpost of the Guard nearby?"

"No, a friend of mine lives here."

"And… why are we meeting up with this person?"

"You see, he's going to move to a new house, one that was on his sights since a long time ago, but his wife has not been well as of late. So, we're going to help him with the packing and other matters."

"Kurosawa-sama, forgive my rudeness, but you cannot use the resources of the Royal Guard for personal matters such as this. I might be your retainer, but I will have to notify Koubuin-sama of this." I cannot believe him… I knew Father was too lenient with him. Kurosawa-sama, how can you make such an obvious miss? Your honor will be stained for this careless action.

"Oh, you might want to see this before you do." He produces a paper from a suitcase he had and passes it to me. I read the words carefully, my grip loosening the more I tried to comprehend the meaning of the phrases that formed before me.

"…Are you telling me Koubuin-sama allowed us to come to this person's aid?"

"Yes, that is the case. I know you're still fresh out of the Training Program, but Koubuin-sama does tend to do this… random acts once his mind has been made up. So, I expect no more complaining from you." He smiles at me, taking the page from my hands softly.

"Forgive my insolence, Kurosawa-sama."

"Now, don't be so extreme. I am relying on you to keep me updated if anything does require my attention today, Kobayashi. By the way, did we receive word on the MDF's testings?"

"Yes, sir. The Northern Squadron was pleased with the F-15's performance even during this harsh weather. Once it's elbow joints were strengthened it could very easily manipulate the Type-74 Blade, even when it started snowing strongly."

"I see, it seems we will end up adopting the Eagle in the end. Haha, Eiji is going to be mad at this turn of events." He looks out the window, laughing quietly.

"Eiji? Who do you speak of, sir?"

"Nothing you should worry about, Kobayashi. Now, let me ask you a question. Are you good with children?" He combed his hair backwards, resting his chin against his softly coiled hand.

"…I believe you already had a fiancee, sir?"

"No, I didn't meant it in that way. I meant dealing with grown children." His brows lower, but his smiles doesn't grow smaller.

"Oh… I don't really know. Being the younger of the family, I never had to deal with little kids. Why do you ask, sir?"

"Well, our fellow has one very active boy in his home. I will be asking you to help me deal with him until we finish with the packing."

Am I to nanny a peasant? I am afraid I do not know much of their customs or what they find entertaining. I don't watch much TV myself and I've been living in our bunks for the last three years during my training to be admitted into the Royal Guard.

It's thanks to all this sacrifice I have proved myself worthy of wearing this gray dress and prove I am worthy of my birthright. But I fear I might not be able to fulfill the orders Kurosawa-sama is tasking of me, I know next to nothing about how to properly deal with children. Sigh… Why must you always give me so difficult tasks to complete, my liege? I rather be your test pilot or spend the afternoon behind a PC, but taking care of a kid…

"So, am I to look after this boy? Might I ask who are we helping?" I move my hair behind my ear, awaiting his answer.

"1st Lt. Shirogane of the Osaka Guards."

"Huh?! Shirogane… That Shirogane? That coarse member of Koubuin-sama's squad?"

"Kobayashi… You might feel however you like within, but I would be very grateful if you minded your language when talking about my friend." Kurosawa-sama's eyes folded inwards brushing away his calmness, replaced by the bluntness of anger. I quickly bow, it is rare to see him be this openly upset.

"My apologies, sir. But… I have not heard good things of Shirogane."

"Well, many hold a grudge against him. A commoner that's better than trained nobles… A peasant that's praised by Koubuin-sama more than our royal fellows… Surely you can see why such ugly rumors spread?"

"So, is he not as barbaric as described?" I have heard many unpleasant stories about the man.

That he never uses honorifics, that he doesn't follow our formations on the field, that he hasn't learned calligraphy despite the efforts to teach him, that he tends to oversleep and miss our morning meetings…

"He is rather rude, by our standards. But he has a golden heart under that rough exterior."

I don't know… Maybe he's only near Kurosawa-sama to take advantage of him. Using his skill within a cockpit, he worms his way into the Guard… The man might even be a spy of the IJA. I must remain vigilant, it might not have been half a year since I officially joined the ranks of the Royal Guard but I cannot allow someone like that man to suck our blood out.

I caress my hair as I let out some air. My face reflected in the window, my hair cut in it's usual bowl shape with it's light brown color, my violet eyes mired by tiredness thanks to our recent endeavors, and yet he asks of me to look after a child.

As I let my mind wander, I look at the scenery before me. The buildings outside my window reflect a state of life that one would not expect. Stores filled with technological appliances, others offering the most varied clothing options, large bookstores with both foreign texts and mangas… Yet, there is a part of our society that cannot even allow themselves one of such luxuries, that painstakingly trudges on just to make ends meet by the end of the month.

The Empire progresses, but for whose sake? What good is all this opulence for if our people are still suffering from the same problems of decades past? If the common folk fail to see we are the cause behind our current peace, instead some take the side of the Americans… What a sad state of affairs. And the same for this arrangement… Why does this Shirogane get special treatment? What has he done to deserve such deference?

The rest of the ride passed in a few minutes. Kurosawa-sama, me, and others of his personal servants dressed in their casual clothing arrived at the place. A large green building with many individual apartments, nothing out of the ordinary.

We have to take the elevator, and after getting out and confirming the area is safe, I allow Kurosawa-sama to come into the hallway.

"Kobayashi, I am thankful for your protection, but I believe this might be a bit too much."

"Nonsense. As your retainer, it is my duty to ensure your safety." He sighs, shaking his head as he smiles.

I walk by his side, looking up at him and at what is around us as he goes towards the door with the name we're here for. After ringing the bell and waiting a moment, a man in a red and white sweater opens the door. He's almost as tall as Kurosawa-sama, with dark brown hair down cut short. Unlike Kurosawa-sama, however, his build was more resembling a soldier, muscular and lean. His gaze was a relaxed one, however. Or is he faking being amicable, perchance?

"Hey Kageyuki! How's everything?"

"Koetsu, I told you it was fine. How are you going to justify this to your superiors?" Hmm… It seems he's a reasonable person.

"Don't worry, I got the approval of Koubuin-sama right here." He smiles as he hands this Shirogane the paper he showed me before.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Shirogane's brows twitched, then he let out another sigh. He's honestly surprised, but there's also tiredness in his reaction for some reason. "I told you all this was my own problem. You don't have to do this. And… why did you bring this many people?"

"What are you talking about? Fellows support each other in times of need, right? Now, let's go in. There is much to do, I'm sure." Kurosawa-sama says, making this Shirogane sigh.

"Well, I can't just send you away after you all came here. Please, come in." The man bows to us, not as deeply as I would have liked, and we all enter his home.

It's a rather nice house, if I say so myself. A small A/C, a larger than usual TV, a good kitchen… Oh, and what of this books? Most of them… seem to be good choices. Hmm… At the least they have a good taste for literature.

Many boxes were on the floor. It seems the man was putting his belongings away by himself until moments ago.

"Sorry for the mess, I'm not even half done yet." Shirogane said, scratching his head and burying his gaze into the floor.

"Well, you leave this to us. You have to go to the hospital, don't you?" Kurosawa-sama said, the severity he usually displays when I give him sour reports present in his voice. What's this about a hospital?

"Hey, I can't just leave this to you all."

"Miho-san is waiting. Go, that's an order as a Guard."

"This is a personal matter, Koetsu. You know that she might-"

"Don't worry." Kurosawa-sama patted Shirogane's shoulder. "She'll be alright. You go on, I'll do her well to see you before the last treatment."

…What is this about? The man is just going to leave? We, public servants of the Empire, made nothing but the maids of a commoner? And, this must be about his wife. Whatever happened to her? They're supposed to be moving but she's in the hospital.

"Sorry, Koetsu."

"Don't apologize, Kageyuki. Come on, go get ready. Everybody, start packing everything with utmost care. By the way, where is Takeru?"

"Oh, he's in his room. He says he doesn't want to start packing without Miho." Shirogane sighs, cracks spawning within some of his words.

"Alright, leave him to me. Kobayashi, follow me. Kageyuki, please don't worry and hurry to the hospital." Kurosawa-sama folded his arms and returned a bright smile at him, the man nodded after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Oh, and thanks a lot for helping out Kobayashi-san. Is Benmaru-san doing well?"

"Huh? You know Father?"

"Yes, I met him way back in high school." He smiles, his words filled with a breeze of sunshine. So he was fond of Father?

"Kageyuki and me go way back, so he met your father all the time when he went to pick me up."

"I see… Well, Father is doing fine. He's in good health, thankfully."

"That's good to hear. Tell him I said hi the next time you see him. Well, please be patient with Takeru. I know he might be… too rude for you." His face was mired, as if an ink stain permeated his paling white complexion.

"Don't worry, Kobayashi might not look like it but she is very patient. Isn't that right?" Kurosawa-sama, I am thankful you think so of me. However, dealing with children is not part of the job description I signed up for.

"I will do my best in looking after him." I give the man a small, court bow.

Shirogane thanks me and goes into his room. The rest were already putting his silverware and books inside the boxes, some with clear displeasure rising in their faces.

"Well, let's see how he's doing." I follow Kurosawa-sama as he goes to a door to our left. Opening it, a small shape was laying atop a bed with blue and white sheets within the darkened room. "Takeru, how are you?"

"…Uncle Koetsu?" The boy rose from the bed as Kurosawa-sama went to open the blinds.

"Hey, how are you?" He got closer to the boy and ruffled his short hair. "So you finally cut your hair, huh?"

"I liked it more when it was long." The boy looks down, tightly gripping his sheets.

"Hahaha… Well, why are you not packing? Miho-san will scold you when she comes back."

"…Is she coming back?" The little one's voice became as small as his stature, his gaze crumbling in slow motion.

"Of course. Kageyuki just went to pick her up. Come on, let's start sorting everything."

"But… But if we pack before she comes back, nothing will be here…"

"Takeru, we're not leaving without her. But you have to be a good boy for her, yes? Let's make sure everything is ready when she comes back, then you'll have dinner without worrying about any more boxes." Kurosawa-sama hugs the boy, sitting by his side on the bed. "Don't worry, she hasn't left anywhere. So, let's help out with packing your stuff. What do you say?"

I didn't… I didn't knew Kurosawa-sama could be this soft with children. I am so used to him goofing around, but also being clearly serious when the need arises.

"…Okay. But Mom is coming back, right?"

"Of course. So, what do we start with? Let's put your toys in the boxes first. How do you want to order them?"

I see… By engaging him in this way instead of ordering him to do it, the boy might be more willing to pack his belongings.

"Kobayashi, come and help us out."

"Yes, sir. However, please let me handle this task. As your retainer, I cannot allow you to lower yourself to this meager work."

"Please don't be like this. I came here to help, not to stand looking at the rest. What would that say of me, forcing my men to work but standing comfortably to a side?"

"I understand your wishes, but as your subordinate I must voice my objection." He sighs, rubbing his forehead. Father was truly too lenient with you.

"…Uncle, who is she?" Guh… I had noticed his manner of speech, but to address an adult in such a way? I know he is but a child, however, he should have been taught better.

"She's Mami Kobayashi, she's like my assistant." I'm more than that, sir. I didn't train three years to be merely an assistant to you.

The boy got down from his bed and came up to me, fidgeting a bit.

"Hello Mami-san. I'm Takeru." He held out his hand to me and I took it, shaking it softly.

"Hello, Takeru-kun. I would rather you address me as Kobayashi-san, if you could."

"But your name is Mami…" He squints his brows, puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Takeru likes to address people by their names, Kobayashi. Please, he's a kid. Let him call you in the way he likes." Kurosawa-sama, we're the Royal Guard! We can't let someone address us so informally, why can't he use my surname?

"…Sorry." The boy pulled his hand away from mine after he seemed to notice my displeasure, looking down in silence afterwards. He looks most positively saddened now. Kurosawa-sama narrowed his eyes at me as he rested his chin on a hand, sending chills down my back.

"Ah… No, it is alright. So Takeru-kun, you may address me by my name if you like." He looked up again, his eyes imitating the dawn sky. "So, what might we help you with?"

Then, we both helped the boy pack his toys and books, despite my complains at Kurosawa-sama. Despite his rude attitude, Takeru-kun seems to be a friendly fellow with the quirks of a healthy kid. He is thankful despite his manners, so I can see he was raised well. And… I do wonder why he refers to us as 'samurai rangers'. Though, it is refreshing to hear a kid praising the Guard in this times, regardless of his manners.

"Mami-san, what kind of books do you read?" Takeru-kun asked as he ordered some stick figures before putting them in a box just opened.

"Me? I prefer long novels myself."

"How long?"

"Oh, the longer the better. I have very little free time myself, so I welcome an immersive world to dive into. It is fascinating to see all the details of the work when all the connections are explained." I say, caressing my hair behind my ear.

"But isn't that really, really long?" He said as he placed a book in the box. "Isn't it boring to read through all the conversations?"

"Has someone read a book of this kind to you before, Takeru-kun?"

"Uncle tried to read me one about pirates once, but it was boring." He puffs his cheeks a bit. "It was all about the past, and what the guys were doing before getting to this island full of monkeys… It was more funny when it was about the puzzles of the island." He says, making Kurosawa-sama chuckle.

Yes, he also recommended those novels to me. And while I generally welcome long stories, that one was a surprise indeed despite being about pirates and the simplicity of it's wording.

"I found it good myself, truth be told. I know you might not like books of such magnitude, but I suggest you to review your opinion of it. I believe you'd be well served in asking your parents to read it with you whenever you can."

"You speak weird sometimes, Mami-san." He said, giving me a pout. I forgot he was five… He might not have understood me.

"Haha, Kobayashi remember that Takeru is just barely six."

"I know, and that is why I am suggesting him to not dismiss the book just because of it's length." If his father is a Royal Guard, this boy has the chance of also gaining an induction if his academic performance is good enough. He is rude, but I can see why Kurosawa-sama holds them in high esteem. The boy has good intentions, he just lacks manners.

"But it was a lot… Who would read a book with so much stuff about the past? Everybody is going to end up bored." He said in a pouty voice, his cheeks puffing with the slowness of a moving cloud.

"Sigh… Well, it might be boring to you, but I enjoyed it much. When you enjoy something, you wish to share it to others, don't you?"

"…I don't have anyone to read with. The boys at school don't really like me, and Mom has been sick for a while." His gaze wanders to the floor, his shoulders wandering downwards like leaves in autumn.

Oh… I see… People here do value our traditions dearly. Someone so rude would most assuredly be looked at harshly by the rest. And those who dislike the Guard might also hold a grudge towards him due to his father's standing.

"Don't worry, Takeru." Kurosawa-sama patted his head. "You'll find good friends in your new school."

"Really?"

"Yes, you will. If I may, why don't you give that book a try again? Then you could talk about it with Kobayashi."

"Huh? Sir, we don't have time for-"

"I'm sure we can get a small break every now and then, can't we Kobayashi?" Guh… Why do you look at me so, my liege? Why go so far for this kid? I can see he at least has been raised with good values since he's thankful and polite, in his own childish way. But why go so far for him?

"Well, it is true that we could… However, our free time shouldn't…" Takeru-kun looked down again, Kurosawa-sama sighed deeply.

"You can exchange letters, recommending each other books you like. That won't be too much for you, right Kobayashi?"

"If it's an order…"

"No, it isn't. It's a suggestion."

"Uncle, why are you angry?"

"I am not, Takeru. I think Kobayashi needs someone to talk to, just like you do. So, why not have you share letters and books?"

I need someone to talk to? What is this about? I fold my arms, narrowing my brows as I inhale through my nose slowly. Pondering the idea as I lick the inner side of my lips, the currents of thought bring no answer to the shore of my mind. Why do I require of someone to speak to? No, why must that someone be this kid?

"Takeru, we'll go get some snacks. You wait for us here, okay?" Kurosawa-sama pets the boy again, Takeru-kun nods and Kurosawa-sama signals me to follow him out of the room. He then stands up upright as we walk into the kitchen, stopping near the fridge. Directing his gaze straight into mine, once more making me conscious of the difference in stature between us, he pours himself some water into a glass. "So Kobayashi… You seem to have something on your mind."

"Why are you recommending me to engage in such endeavors, Kurosawa-sama?"

"I said so just now. You need someone to talk to." He slowly drinks from the glass, closing his eyes.

"Why must that someone be Takeru-kun? What good could come out of this?"

"…Haven't you noticed what you lack, 2nd Lt. Kobayashi?" He folded his arms, addressing me as if we were in his personal office. "What is your most blunt side?"

"My most blunt side? I believe I have showed him enough patience today, sir. And I have engaged him in this talks about his toys repeatedly as we sorted his belongings. What do you speak of?" He sighs, shaking his head like the cup of a tree when a sudden gust comes it's way.

"You are being held back by your prejudices, Kobayashi. You're looking down on peasants all the time. Do you think I haven't noticed it?"

"We nobles know more than them, so obviously I think they shouldn't speak up as often or as rudely as they do. Especially some of those 'high ranking' NCOs from the IJA."

Kurosawa-sama shakes his head yet again, taking a few steps towards me. His gaze grows as harsh as winter in Hokkaido.

"Kobayashi, I cannot have a retainer that looks down on others based on their social status." His voice lost his ever present shine and friendliness, in it the fangs of my commander showed itself as clear as dawn. "I firmly believe you'd do well in trying to see their point of view. That's why I want you to do this book exchange. You'll be able to see what Takeru sees, what a commoner's child sees, how he sees our nation from his young, inexperienced eyes. You are going to be working for the future he will live, so you need to start thinking on how to address the people that you and I will affect with our work." He takes a breath, his eyes narrowing further as he sees my growing frown as doubt litters my shores. "If you value status so much, if you think we shouldn't try to understand what our common fellows see and think… Should I transfer you to the Horn Battalion?" A sting piked my heart of hearts, my pride and soul.

"K-Kurosawa-sama! I… I would never go as far as those serving House Ikaruga are willing to go. I am loyal to you, and to House Koubuin. I… I merely… Why did I spend this three years without learning of any of this, if it is so vital to our endeavors?"

"Because General Makabe doesn't think it is." He says, squinting his eyes. "However, I believe you'd do well in trying to bridge your misconceptions of our peasant population. Just because you received higher education at an earlier age, just because you had the honor of being born into the nobility, that doesn't make you any better than them. Remember that some of our common folk are more devoted and loyal to the Shogun than some of our noble fellows."

"Yes… I can see your point, sir. However…"

"Kobayashi, did I ever tell you I was scorned back in school?"

"Eh? Scorned?" His gaze sails away from mine, a grim smile appears on his face.

"Yes, that was the case. Since I was a noble many were the people that didn't think too highly of me. Back then I also was a low ranking Tozama, so I wasn't allowed to attend to the private schools of the nobility. So, care to guess who stood up in between them and me when they wished to harm me?"

"…I suppose that Shirogane did, sir?"

"Yes, that's the case." He leaves the glass on the table, going to grab some cookies. "Kageyuki got truly upset at how people were unfair with me. He was the only one for those three long years I could call friend in that place. Even if after that life's roads took us to different places, I will never forget what he did for me. He taught me that commoners aren't all 'rude, uneducated sheep' that need to be guided by us, the high nobles. The praise we are given, the status we are born into, the honor and reverence we receive daily… If we don't manage it well, it may become a poison that will twist our vision into performing acts of madness. I am sure you have read about… the dark side of our history, and what this exacerbated, misguided pride made our grandfathers do." I nod, holding the urge to bite my lips. "You'd do well in learning to keep your ego in check, Kobayashi."

"…I see. However, why do you want me to share letters with this boy?" I can see the importance of your words. But that is something I can work on by your side in our daily endeavors under yours and our fellows' gaze.

"I am sure you saw it when you spoke with him. Takeru doesn't have many friends. He… doesn't have that someone his father was for me." Grabbing two packs of cookies, he looks towards me again with half closed eyes. "If you can learn to see what our common fellows see, and if Takeru can gain someone to talk with, even if only once in a while, I see no reason to not do this. That's why this isn't an order but a suggestion."

If this is so important for Kurosawa-sama, it would do me well to be receptive of his advice. If he believes I am lacking, then I could try this out. It is merely a letter a month, it isn't such a huge endeavor. And, who knows? Maybe some of Takeru-kun's recommendations might be interesting to read.

"Then, I will try. I can't promise you he'll like my suggestions, but I'll do what I can."

"I see. Thanks, Kobayashi. Come on, let's go back."

We return to the room. Takeru-kun had filled the box with his toys, and was now sorting some books.

"Here, some cookies Takeru." Kurosawa-sama hands him one pack, and they pick some from it after it was opened. "By the way, Kobayashi agreed to share book suggestions with you."

"Eh? Really?" He then got closer to me, again looking as happy as a puppy.

"Yes, if you'd like to we could share letters."

"Yay! Thanks, Mami-san!" He then leaped at me, giving me a hug.

"Um… Takeru-kun, my uniform will get-"

"Haha, Takeru does like to give hugs." Kurosawa-sama, lend me a hand here please! How will I explain my appearance when we return to your office?

"So, what books do you want to talk about?" Takeru-kun said, smiling as brightly as the sun now.

"Well, I suggest you to read that novel we were talking about before."

"Huh? But it's so long…"

As we finished tidying up his room, he told me what he thought of the book, and of all the books we saved as we ordered the boxes. He seems to be more focused on what happens rather than in the teachings of the books, but he also can sometimes say interesting things, especially regarding how he justifies the hero's actions.

"But there's one book I really, reaaaally don't like." He said, moving his tiny hands up and down.

"Which one?"

"This one here." He goes to pick up one of the books we had yet to put in a box, and he then comes to my side, holding it with both hands to me.

"…Mayal's Gift?" A picture book? I fail to see what can be conveyed in such simple manner. What could this be about?

"It's really, really sad. It's so cruel…" He squints his eyes at the book, plucking his lips.

"We're almost done here. I'll put his clothes in the last boxes, why don't you read it together?" Kurosawa-sama said, smiling at the kid.

"Sir, as your retainer, I-"

"Then it's an order." He turned his back to us, going to the small wardrobe of the child. Sigh…

"However, what would it say about me if-"

"Kobayashi, did I just heard you don't want any more soy sauce in your lunch?" He said, smiling like a hyena at me.

"N-No, sir! I said no such thing."

"Then, you know what to do."

"Mami-san, what is this about soy sauce?" Takeru-kun pulled my sleeve, tilting his head to a side.

"Nothing you should worry about. So, you think this book is sad Takeru-kun?" I sat down on his bed and he came to my side.

"Yes, it's really sad. I don't like how it ends."

"Well… Let's see what it's about."

…

Mayal, a small fairy, lives alone in a forest without any memories of the past… meets a girl from a nearby village…

They become friends and begin to play together, the girl bringing more friends to play… But, eventually, the kids grow up and stop visit Mayal, who, as a fairy, matured slower than humans.

They were too old to play with the child fairy anymore. But the first girl didn't forget about the fairy and she kept visiting her.

And then, Mayal remembered something. And so, the fairy gave her first friend one last present. One final…

"Goodbye."

That's because Mayal was the fairy of farewells, fated to teach the little kids that visit her the meaning of those words. She had forgotten her role, and so, people lived on without knowing how to say goodbye.

And so, the girl moved on. Knowing that word, it is said she became the kindest person in the land. And Mayal is left once more alone in the forest, knowing that no matter how many good friends she makes, she will always have to be left behind in order to teach them… the meaning of farewells.

…

"See? It's so cruel… The fairy ends up alone, everybody just left her in the forest." Takeru-kun pouts at the last page of the book.

"I… don't think so."

"Why?"

"I think this book actually showcases a very important teaching. One must not be afraid of change."

"Afraid of change? What change? They just left the fairy alone in the forest! They're so cruel!" Takeru-kun puffed his cheeks, squinting his eyes.

"How can I explain it to you?" How would he understand? This is actually a very nice way of explaining this matter to little kids… But he missed the message entirely. "Let's see… You're going to be leaving this house soon, won't you?"

"Yes, but there's no fairy here."

"That's not the point… Moving forward is what you always do. That kid that still went to visit Mayal didn't want to move on. She had to grow up, but she didn't want to."

"Why can't she be an adult and visit the fairy?"

"It's a way of saying that once you grow up, there are things and places you won't be able to return to. And, even if you do, it won't be the same. Let's say that in ten years you tried to go to the same swings you go now, you wouldn't fit on them anymore, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Does that mean you abandoned the swings?"

"…But that's not the same. The swings aren't people." Sigh…

"But you won't be able to play with them anymore, right?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"In that way, the kids couldn't play with Mayal anymore once they grew up. That's why they had to leave, to say goodbye." I say, fixing my hair.

"But that's sad."

"It may be so, but people have to grow. One day, you will have to move on from your house, from your school. When that day comes, you will have to leave your own Mayal behind."

"…I don't get it." I pat his head softly, smiling at him.

"That's okay. When you're older, try reading this book again and see what you think of it then."

It is a very nice piece of advice. Someday, he will have to move on. All of us have to.

Leaving our innocence behind, marching on without looking back. It isn't rare for someone to wish that happiness to last forevermore. Even if one's childhood could be extended to eternity, even if that wish could be somehow fulfilled, it would only be a matter of time before reality wakes you up from it. Holding tightly onto it, refusing to let go… it will only chain you down.

No one can mature without losing something. And trying to avoid that loss or to reclaim it, trying to extend that eternity you so desperately wish to never end, will never lead you to a good fate.

All of us had a Mayal that we had to abandon, some earlier than others. As a member of the nobility, my family's warmth was quickly replaced by the fierce competition to see whether we were worthy of inheriting the rank of Tozama. Takeru-kun will also someday have to leave his own Mayal behind and accept that part of his life has come to an end. This shimmering time called childhood is precious because it's short, we can't live forever in it. And the same can be said for all stages of life. One day, he will have to leave his parents behind to live his own life, whether it is by choice or by fate.

"I still think it's cruel. Why can't they send a letter to the fairy?" He's still pouting, resting his chin on both of his palms.

"Sometimes you'll be far away from your own Mayal. It's not like they didn't like her, but they had to leave."

"…That's sad for the fairy."

I guess… if you're the one getting left behind, it is sad. In a way, it is the same for our own endeavors. Those left behind by the world… must live their days in agony.

"But they could say goodbye. So, the fairy won't be so lonely now that she remembers. What would you do if there was a fairy here, Takeru-kun?"

"I wouldn't leave, it would be cruel."

"But what if your parents leave without you?"

"I'll convince them to not leave." He retorts quickly, puffing his cheeks.

"And if you can't? What if your family has to move elsewhere due to your father's job with the other samurai rangers?"

"Then… Then I'll send letters!"

"She's a fairy, Takeru-kun. The mailman won't give her letters, and you might have to go somewhere far, far away where letters wouldn't reach here."

"…That's cruel. You're so cruel, Mami-san." I hadn't noticed it, but he was slightly shaking.

"Sorry… But all of us had to go through something like this. Sometimes, all you can do is say goodbye."

He remained sulking in silence, I suppose that he's too young to understand. Once he grows, I'm sure he'll realize how dear the teaching of this book is.

We finished packing what was left of his belongings, the rest were also finished with their tasks. Being already late into the afternoon, Kurosawa-sama dismissed them, asking me to remain behind with him.

He ordered some food and we ate as we waited for his parents to come back, watching kids shows. Before the clock hit the 1800 hours mark, the sound of the door spurred the little one's feet to action.

"Mom! Welcome back." He threw himself towards the woman.

A petite, slim, and… very pale looking woman, with her hair in the same color as Takeru-kun's done in a hairbun. She looks very weak… Frail as paper, might I say.

"Hello, Takeru. Have you been good?"

"Yes. How are you? Does it still hurts?" The boy rubbed his mother's stomach softly in circles, she giggled at his worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Oh, Kurosawa-san… Thank you for your help." The woman bowed to us, Kurosawa-sama smiled wryly at her.

"Miho-san, I told you Koetsu was fine. So, I ordered some food already. Serve yourself something."

"You didn't have to, Koetsu." Shirogane says, scratching his head and lowering his gaze.

"Don't give me that. Kobayashi, help me warm the food."

"Yes, sir."

We spent some more time with them. The woman couldn't eat much due to her medical prescriptions, but she still showed much thankfulness towards us. They're truly warm people, despite the males' manners. Shirogane apologized to me time and again about this turn of events, with Kurosawa-sama telling him to stop repeatedly. He doesn't seem to be as bad as the rumors portrayed him to be, and he also doesn't seem to be trying to take advantage of Kurosawa-sama.

After chatting for a moment, Kurosawa-sama decided it was time for us to leave and contacted our men to rendezvous where we had left our rides.

"Well, I hope life in Hiiragi can be better for you two. And, if you need anything, my phone is always open." Kurosawa-sama, I am the one who has to deal with phone calls. Don't make this harder please.

"No, we can't keep bothering you for everything…" The woman said, smiling weakly. "Kobayashi-san, thanks again for your help and for keeping Takeru company."

"No, it was nothing."

"Mami-san…" The little one came up to me, offering me his hand. "I'll try to find a book you might like."

"Yes, I will too." I shake his hand slowly. "Well then, goodbye Takeru-kun."

"No." He pouted.

"Huh?"

"I don't like goodbyes. So it's see you later, because we'll see each other again. See you later, Mami-san." He shook my hand with more vigor than me, smiling widely.

"I see… Yes, see you later Takeru-kun."

"Yeah!" His smile flourished, a sunrise in his eyes.

"Be a good boy for your mother, Takeru." Kurosawa-sama crouched down and hugged the boy tightly. "I'll see if we can make some time to go visit you for your birthday. If I can't, I'll send you something nice instead. So be a good boy and don't fight with any other kids, okay?"

"…But the others are all bad."

"Haha… Just do your best, yes?"

"Yes… See you later, Uncle Koetsu." The boy strengthened his hug, and after a short while they remained like that.

"Well, I gotta go. Kageyuki, we'll see each other eventually in the halls. Tell Koubuin-sama to stop sending trouble my way, if you can." He laughs, folding his arms while Shirogane sighs.

"I doubt it'll be possible to convince him of anything once he gets an idea in his head. Thanks a lot, Koetsu. I'll repay all this favors someday, I swear."

"There's no need. Now then, stay safe. And you know, if you need me… All you gotta do is call." He shares a handshake with Shirogane, I bow towards them, and then we leave towards our ride.

After checking the elevator, and later the lower hallway, were safe, we made it to the street, and we walked to our limo as I kept watch around us. Our men were all rested after getting their free time, so we took no time to depart.

"So, do you still think the same about Kageyuki, Kobayashi?" Kurosawa-sama asked, looking out the window as the limo started to move.

"No, it seems the rumors were baseless. I do wonder how shall I deal with this letters you asked me to write." He is a kid, I will need to mind my wording and kanji.

"Hahaha… Well, just do what you can. Remember to make an effort to see his point of view too."

"Kurosawa-sama, if I may… Why are you so insistent on aiding the Shirogane? From their words, it seems you've been helping them much."

"I told you already. Kageyuki helped me greatly when we were younger."

"That cannot be the only reason. I am sure you know what will be said about you if word of this gets out." And not only about your honor. Others might go as far as claim that you have other… interests in play, considering how you're delaying your marriage.

"Well… Can you keep a secret?" He closed his eyes, resting his head on the seat.

"…What kind of secret? If it's something I should report then-"

"It isn't, calm down. It's a personal matter, something that's been on my mind for a long time." He runs a hand over his face, letting the exhaustion he managed to hide seep away. His eyes dropping like trees to an axe, his tone weary like a traveler in the desert.

"Fine, I can promise you I won't speak of it in that case. What is troubling you, Kurosawa-sama?"

"I want to break my engagement."

"Huh?! But… But your fiancee is from a Shinpan House! Your standing would suffer-"

"Rank isn't everything, Kobayashi."

"…Then, why did you accept in the first place?" I don't know what kind of woman your fiancee is, but making such a vow isn't something to take lightly. I don't think he's the type to play with a woman's heart, however…

"I didn't. My father gave her my hand without my consent. For the longest time, I thought that I had no choice but to do what my father told me to, to follow the path that was expected of me… But, thanks to Kageyuki, I can now see the light. I don't want to marry that woman."

"…And what did Shirogane do for you?"

"He just did what he thought was right, and his acts showed me I had another choice available to me. Seeing him sacrifice so much of his own life, all to tend to the ones he loves… His parents disowned him, he got conscripted into the IJA, then joined the Guard, and spends so much time away for them as he sends them most of his pay so that Miho-san can take care of her health instead of being forced to work. All that sacrifice, all of it it's for his family. All for his love. That's why I want to support him, because he taught me it isn't a crime to follow your heart." He inhales deeply, entwining his fingers. "So… I decided to break off my engagement, and then I'll see if the woman I love still thinks me worthy of her affection."

"…I see. I… don't know what to say. My parents are also planning an arranged marriage for me. Being nobles, we should put our own interests to a side in favor of our house's one. However, if you wish to do this so strongly… I doubt your chosen one will reject you."

"Haha… I hope you're right."

"Why were you scared of doing so, if I may ask? I know hostility might brew between your houses, but who are you after Kurosawa-sama?"

"…Someone of common birth. I'm sure you know that I tend to look her way in our office much, since you scold me all the time when I do. I suppose you can see why I'm still shaking in my boots at the consequences."

I shivered at the words. Rejecting a member of the Shinpan, those who serve directly under the Regent Houses and the Shogun as our red guards, for a peasant… I doubt this will be taken well by whoever his fiancee is. It's as if one were to spit directly in their faces after drinking sake, it's tantamount to throwing mud towards the name of their house. To be chosen to marry someone of the Shinpan and discard her for a peasant… Kurosawa-sama's standing will be jeopardized, some might even push to lower his rank as well. …Or to remove him from the Royal Guard altogether.

"Keep it a secret for now. We have more pressing matters to attend after all. By the way, did we receive any reports?" He hunches over, looking forward.

"Yes, it seems your design of the elbow joints for the Eagle was the most well received overall." I say after looking at my PDA.

"That's good to hear. Sigh… I wonder how much time will take us to finish working on this frame…" He relaxes again, stretching his legs as he folds his arms.

"I understand the need to make our first TSF a machine up to the standards of the 3rd Gen., but are the requirements so steep, sir?"

"Yes, after all we'll have to rely on this frame for a good two decades, if not more." His tone grew slower and slower, weary as a dry leaf. "And we already have trouble brewing, what with Takahisa-sama and the other heads wanting to further enhance the frame to make a different TSF for the Royal Guard instead of sharing models with the IJA. You know this TSF has to be able to fulfill all roles we might need it for, so testing is, and will likely continue, to be hell until we get a working prototype that satisfies all parties involved. And that's not even delving into the new OS it will need, we can't just expect to use this frame with our current system. It's getting delayed more times than I could count with my hands, so it also needs to be worthy of the time we spent on it."

"I understand that well, sir. Let me remind you that there is a meeting scheduled for-"

"Kobayashi, please let me rest until we arrive home." He briefly covered his eyes with a hand, letting a long, heavy sigh out. "So, what did you think of little Takeru?" He recovered his good spirits in a matter of seconds.

"He was quirky, but too rude for his own good."

"Yes, that is true sadly. But it was good to see he's still fine despite everything." He smiled softly, curving his eyes with a glow in them reflecting affection I've almost never seen in him.

"…Do you like kids, Kurosawa-sama?"

"Yes, he is truly funny to be around. I know that we're at war and that I might get in a lot of trouble by breaking my engagement, but I am looking forward to be a parent someday. I hope you can learn to deal with children by then, Kobayashi." He grins at me, resting his cheek on his palm.

"Sigh… I will try, sir." And I will not let them end up as rude as Takeru-kun, and I certainly will not be as lenient as my Father was with you.

Though… It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Looking after your children… It will be an experience to look forward to, and a valuable lesson for when it is my time to give my house some heirs.

* * *

_December 16th, 1988. Near 7 PM._

_(Takeru's House.)_

**[Native Takeru]**

* * *

"Mom, is the cake ready yet?"

"Takeru, you've been asking for a while now. The answer won't change in a few minutes." Mom sighed, looking over what she was making in a pot.

"But is it going to take much longer?"

"Takeru, leave your Mom in peace." Dad came up to me and grabbed me, lifting me off the ground. "Let's go read some books, what do you say?"

"Yeah, let's read." We go back to the table, Dad leaves me on a chair and goes to that wooden thing where we keep the books.

It's so good that he came back like he promised. He hasn't told me anything of what he does with the samurai rangers, but he seems really, really tired. So, let's have a lot of fun today, so that he can rest well. He's gonna leave again on Sunday… But he'll come back another day!

_Ding!_

Hm? Oh, maybe Sumika is coming?

"Takeru, you stay here. I'll go see who is it."

"Eh? I'm going too!"

"No, it's too cold outside. And you're not wearing a scarf."

"You're not wearing one either." I puff my cheeks, Dad's brows got together as his mouth moved a bit.

"Well, but I'm big so I can take it. You're still small, so stay here. I'll be right back." And there he goes.

What's up with that? I'm already six! I can tie my own shoes by myself! I'm not so little anymore.

Two familiar voices come from the doorway.

"Oh, Takeru-chan! How are you?" Haruna-san came in with Sumika, both wearing yellow scarfs. "Is the cake ready?"

"…Not yet."

"Hahaha, how cute you look when you pout." Haruna-san patted my head, smiling. "Sumika, don't you have anything to say?"

I looked at Sumika, who was kind of nervously coming towards me. With her hands hidden behind her back and her eyes glued to the ground, she slowly came towards me, like a turtle. She's usually reserved, but she had started to smile more often…

"Takeru-chan… Here, happy birthday." Eyes still down, she handed me a small box wrapped in red and blue.

"Thanks a lot, Sumika!" I give her a hug, and she made a cute noise when I did. "Really, thanks a lot for coming."

"I live next door… There's no way I wouldn't come." She said once I released her.

…Some of my other classmates also lived near and they never came to visit me for my birthday, or invited me to theirs.

"Well, let's see what it is." I slowly untie the know on the package, and rip the paper once I did. "Oh! A spinning top! I never had one of these!"

"…That's good." Dad crouched and looked at the toy. "It looks to be made of good wood, too. It wasn't too expensive, right?"

"A present's price must never be disclosed." Haruna-san said, placing a finger atop her lips.

"Thanks a lot, Haruna-san, Sumika."

"No, it was nothing. Sumika was the one chose it for you." Haruna-san smiles, I look at Sumika and she quickly looked to the ground again.

"No… I just thought it looked nice…" She said, rubbing her hands together.

"Thanks a lot, Sumika. Let's see how it spins."

As Haruna-san and Dad sat down and started talking, me and Sumika tried to see who could make spin the top for the longest time for a while.

"Takeru, come here." Dad called me, so we stood up and went to his side.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Let's go wash your hands, you still have to open your other presents."

"Oh, yeah."

After washing our hands and going back to the table, I saw a box on top of it.

"Happy birthday, Takeru. This is from Koetsu and Kobayashi."

"Really?! But… Are they busy?"

"Yeah… They're really busy in their office." Dad's eyes grew smaller as he patted my head.

"Can we call them to say hi?"

"I'll send him your thanks, Takeru. Koetsu is really, really busy. He's doing all kinds of calculus with very complex math." Dad said in a scary tone, raising a finger upwards.

"Eh… Why is everything about math and numbers?"

"Hahaha… You'll understand when you grow up. Now, open your presents." He gives me a pat in the back towards the table.

There was a smaller one wrapped all in white and another bigger in green and white. The smaller one was from Mami-san… And there's a letter in it.

"_Greeting, Takeru-kun._

_I suppose I should also say happy birthday, since I hope this letter reaches you by then. I hope you're well and in good health._

_While I have been thinking on what book recommend you, the notice of your coming birthday gave me a good reason to hasten my search for a suitable one for your tastes."_

She also writes as weird as she talks.

"_Remembering our talk about Mayal's Gift, I thought it proper to bestow you a book that might help you in learning to read in between lines. A book is more than what you might think of it at first, after all."_

"Dad, what does… 'bestow' means?"

"It means giving someone something."

"Why didn't she use giving instead?"

"It's… Sigh, it's a manner of speech Takeru." I don't get it.

"And what of this in between the lines? There's only spaces between them."

"No, it's not literally Takeru." Dad pats my head, sitting by my side. "It means you can arrange words to mean more than one thing at a time."

"So… Oh, is that like what the teacher said of that tale?"

"What tale?" Sumika asked.

"You know… The one where the princess goes to the moon…"

"Kaguya, was it?" Sumika says, tilting her head with a finger in one of her cheeks.

"Yeah, that one. I thought that she abandoned his love, but the teacher said she left him that weird drink so that he would live long enough to meet her again, but he didn't get her message. Does that mean reading in between the lines, Dad?"

"Yeah, that is it. You can be really sharp when you want to, Takeru." He seemed happy I understood it.

Adults are so weird and complicated… Why can't they just say what they mean openly? I again look at the letter, with Dad by my side in case more weird words are in it.

"_That is why I chose a book about poetry. It is not as long or detailed as I would have liked, but I do recall you disliking long reads. It has many simple phrases found in our literature as well as explanations on their meanings, and some simple Haiku poems as well. I believe it fitting for your age, and a good first step if you find yourself liking poetry._

_I believe you'll find it interesting, but regardless of your opinion of it, I shall be looking forward to hearing your thoughts on it at a later date. Please, do be as detailed as you wish in your reply."_

Poetry? I never really read any before… This should be fun though!

"_I shall be awaiting your answer and book recommendation. You can only send me it's name. I shall look for a copy of it in my free time._

_I hope your evening can be a pleasant one. We might not be able to see each other for a long time, but I will be looking forward to this exchanges._

_See you later._

_Mami Kobayashi."_

"She writes with a lot of hard words…"

"…Did you like the present, Takeru?" Dad asked kinda in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun reading something new! But it's hard to understand her letter sometimes…"

"Haha, you'll get used to it with time. Now, here's mine and Koetsu's present."

In the other box… It's really heavy. I slowly tear the paper off it, it was a big, long box. I slowly push the lid off it.

"Is this… Oh, a sword!" I took it out slowly… A long, wooden sword! "Is this for me, Dad? Can I really have it?"

"Yeah, you told me you wanted to have one. But, promise me you'll be careful with it. If you're good, we'll take you to learn how to use it on Summer."

"Really?!"

"Yeah… But! You have to be careful with it. No taking it out of the house and no using it inside. Do you promise you'll be careful with it? You won't give Mom any problems?"

"I won't! I won't! So, you'll take me to learn to use it? Will I go with the samurai rangers then?"

"Well… You'll need to be really really good with a sword before the samurai even think of recruiting you. Only those who are really good with a sword can be a samurai, after all."

"Uuh… Then I'll practice! I'll get really good and then I'll go fight with you!"

"Thanks Takeru… But don't worry, we'll beat the bad guys before you have to fight." He patted my head, this time more slowly. "So, what do you say of reading that book? Sumika, wanna read it too?"

"Yes, it sounds fun!"

Dad took me to my room to put the sword somewhere safe behind my closet. Then, we went back down and sat in the couch with Sumika. Then he read us the book.

Some things are really weird… But they're also really fun. So, when someone's face gets all red, they have a sunset in their face…

After a short while, Mom called us to the table and we all started eating together, sharing jokes and complimenting Mom's food.

It's sad Uncle Koetsu couldn't made it… But I'll send him and Mami-san a letter and some cake later. The book was really fun, even if it also had weird words sometimes.

Sumika and Haruna-san said their goodbyes after a while, since it was getting late even if it's Friday.

"Takeru, let's go to sleep." Mom grabbed my hand, but I released myself and went towards Dad.

"Dad… Thanks for coming." I give him a hug, really tightly. Sometimes, he couldn't come for my birthday before, but he made time to come home for the weekend. "I'll send you a nice present in your birthday."

"Thanks a lot, Takeru." He also hugs me tightly. "Today was fun?"

"Yeah! It was the best birthday ever!"

"I see… That's good." He ruffles my hair, then gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Let's read some more books tomorrow. So, you gotta wake up early."

"…I'll try." I look away. I hate waking up early… But Dad is here, so I'll do it.

"Haha… Well, come on. Mom is waiting." He takes me to the stairs, and then me and Mom go to my room.

After getting in my pajamas, Mom closed my window so that I wouldn't stay up late talking with Sumika.

"Thanks for the cake, Mom. It was really tasty!" I say after I get under the sheets.

"Hehe, that's good to hear. Are you happy with your presents?"

"Yes, but I'm more happy that Dad is here today. We should have moved here faster. It's much more fun to be here." I say, rustling to a side. Even if Jouji is really noisy, the people here are more funny.

I still don't like some of the teachers, and some guys in our classes are really mean too. But Hiiragi is much, much more nice than Yao and Osaka.

"…Yes, we should have. Now, I'll turn off the lights." She said, standing up.

"Eh? You won't read me a book?" I say, pouting.

"You still want a book before going to bed? Didn't you say before you were a big boy already?" She smiles, playing with her hair.

"It's my birthday today."

"Haha… I can't argue with that." She gently and slowly caressed my cheek, her smile getting bigger. "So, what should we read tonight?"

And, as usual, Mom read me something until I nodded off.

* * *

_January 8th, 1989. Around 4 PM._

_(Takeru's House. Backyard)_

* * *

"See? It's not that hard." I say, stopping the beanbags I was juggling.

"But I can never do it right." Sumika puffed her cheeks as much as she could.

"Hehe, then you just gotta practice." I hand her the two bags and she starts juggling them.

She made it to twelve before one fell off. She started pouting again.

"It's too hard!" She moved her hands around, her hair swaying as she did.

"Does that mean that you give up on the candies?"

"Ah… Don't be mean, Takeru-chan. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You just gotta do it!"

"But I failed to get to twenty."

"Then you try again. Don't you always tell me that every time you help me with my math homework?"

"Takeru-chan, this is different." One lone hair of hers tumbled down, all swirly. Her eyes dropped to the ground, looking like a stray puppy.

"Come on, Sumika. Let's try again one more time. Or I eat all the candies." I smile at her, she taps the tips of her fingers for a while and then nods.

I show her again how to do it and again she tries. This time she made it to fifteen.

"See? You just gotta try harder."

"But I still didn't made it to twenty."

"A small pebble will eventually cause a rock slide with enough impulse down a hill." I say, puffing my chest.

"There you go again, with those weird phrases…" Sumika plucked her lips, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What? It's true, it's called snowda… snowballing. Things growing bigger suddenly or something."

"You're reading that book too much. You're speaking really weird now, Takeru-chan." Sumika pouted at me, her voice raising in complain.

"No, I'm not. So, let's try again!"

We stayed outside playing for a while, with Sumika complaining she couldn't so it every time she failed. It started to get really cold, but Mom didn't come to tell us to go inside. And that's weird.

"Takeru-chan, let's go back inside. I'm cold…"

"Yeah… Let's go read a book or something. Did our moms went to buy something?"

"No… My Mom was back home cleaning."

We went back inside, but it was all quiet. The lights weren't on yet. So maybe they did went to buy stuff?

…I can't reach the switch so I can't turn on the lights. Some light still comes from the windows, but it's really dark.

"Mom? Are you there?"

…

"Maybe they went somewhere?" Sumika said, walking closely behind me.

"Hmm… But they would have called us. They never leave us alone in the house." It's weird. Something's weird here.

We slowly walked towards the table, but there was no one in the kitchen… Hm?

…On the floor, just in the corner where the small division to the kitchen starts…

There was a hand there, just lying there.

"Who's there?" I slowly made my way there. I gulped, closing my eyes really tightly. I grabbed the edges of the small wall and peeked at the kitchen, with Sumika grabbing my arm from behind me. "…Mom? What are you doing?"

Mom was sleeping on the floor. She had left the fire on.

"Mom, why are you sleeping on the floor?" I crouched and shook her shoulders. She didn't react.

On the inside of the house, it was really warm. Outside was where it was cold. And yet… And yet… Mom feels really cold right now.

"Mom! Wake up! You can't sleep there!" I keep shaking her, grabbing her strongly, but she still doesn't wake up. Why? Why won't she wake up?

"…Takeru-chan." Sumika pulled my shoulder. "Let's go call my Mom."

"Why? Mom… Mom is just sleeping. Nothing's wrong!"

"Ah… S-Sorry…" Sumika took a few steps back, looking like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Sumika… Um… So…" I gulp, my feet feel heavy all of a sudden. I can feel my heart in my neck, beating really strongly. "Let's… Let's call Haruna-san. She might know how to wake up Mom." I grab Sumika's had and dash out of the house.

* * *

_Next Day. A bit past 8 PM._

_(Hospital's Hallway.)_

**[Kageyuki]**

* * *

I quickly move towards the place Haruna-san mentioned. I didn't even bother getting out of my uniform, I took the fastest train that could get me here. Thankfully, Takahisa-sama allowed me to come here. If he had refused… I was ready to quit the Guard then and there.

"Please remember that she is very weak. Remember to speak softly to her." A nurse that was accompanying me told me.

"I know that well, thank you very much."

Room 147… I softly bite my lower lip as I stand outside of it. I close my eyes, wincing as if in pain. It isn't entirely false, my heart is killing me right now. I never had a gash on me, but this is what it must feel like. After a moment where my hands twitched when going for the doorknob, I inhaled slowly and opened the door.

Miho was laying on a bed, frail, fleeting… As if she were made out of snow, made to melt as soon as winter ended.

"Miho… How are you?" I slowly got closer to her, she looked my way and gave me a pained smile.

"Sorry, Kageyuki… I made you all worry." Miho tried to rise from her position, but I stopped her.

"Don't be stupid. What happened?" I sit by her side, softly clasping her hands. Her cold, soft hands.

"I was just going to start preparing dinner… Then, all of a sudden, my chest started to hurt…" She grimaces as she again rests her head against her pillow. Her voice resembled a bird chirping away, further and further away. "I tried to scream, but my throat shut close. It hurt to breathe… Everything was spinning… I don't remember anything else. I woke up this morning here, and I didn't know how I got here, or how much time had passed."

"She was very weak so we had to provide her with some imported medicine. She has reacted well to it so far." The nurse tells me.

"I see… Do you feel fine now?"

"…I still feel dizzy. But I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled, trying to lift her spirits a bit.

"What about Takeru?"

"Haruna-san came by earlier, she said she has him staying with her. Please go see him, Kage. Tell him I'll be back in a few days."

"…Yeah, I will."

We talked a bit more, me telling her I was fine and that my life back at Osaka was going well. Visiting hours soon came to an end, so I had to say goodbye shortly after.

As I got out, the doctor that was in charge of Miho told me he wished to discuss something with me, and so we went to his office.

"Please, sit down Shirogane-san." He said, pointing to a chair. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed, but your wife's condition isn't a good one."

"I believe her records should be available, Doctor. When do you think she'll be good enough to go back home?"

His eyelids descended, he gathered some papers and handed them to me. I had gotten used to seeing her medical reports, but I fail to see the difference between this and the other times.

"Doctor, this are her usual numbers. I don't see how this explains anything."

"We told you we used the best medicine we have at our disposal. Her treatment last night was the most that we could do for her. As you know, this hospital has many specialists in heart diseases… However, her condition barely improved."

"…What are you getting at?" I felt a tremor similar to the one of a cockpit in my gut.

"Frankly… I am afraid to tell you that Miho-san's condition won't improve, on the contrary… I fear it will only get worse from here on out." He closed his eyes and spoke in that detached tone doctors take when bad news come pouring.

"Eh? What do you mean? The last doctor that saw her before moving said… They said she would get better! That she would be able to live a normal life!" I hit the desk with the papers he gave me, unable to restrain my voice from resembling a scream.

"Please calm down, Shirogane-san. Read the papers again. Her condition was improving, but… her heart seems to be getting weaker and weaker. If she had started to receive this treatment before, I am sure she would have reached the point were a single pill was all the she would need to live a normal life… But as things stands now, I cannot guarantee that she has the time for the procedures to heal her body."

"…What do you mean? Do we need a more expensive medicine? Will she recover if she's transferred to the Capital's hospital?" He shakes his head, making a knife pierce my throat slowly.

"If she doesn't suffer from any more relapses, she will slowly regain her health. However, in her body's current condition, after so many years of not receiving the proper treatment…" He closed his eyes, his hands tightening and softening in a small rhythm. He exhaled slowly through his nose, and opening his eyes, but not looking at me, he continued. "Please remain calm to what I'm about to tell you. If Miho-san's condition doesn't improve in the next few days… The chances that her heart will stop working are very high, and in her current condition… we might not be able to do anything to save her, since she might not survive another operation."

…Huh?

Miho's heart will… stop? And there's nothing we can do about it now?

I felt my insides being emptied, that feeling when you have a lapse in your memory forming in my head, I couldn't accept what I was told.

Every since we moved her from Yao to Osaka she had been receiving the best treatment we could pay for. Sure, she still didn't improve as much as she could due to how the neighborhood was. She couldn't stop worrying about me, thanks to the political climate of Osaka, and she wasn't welcomed there either, due to her upbringing as a peasant. That's why the doctor recommended us moving away from that environment, for her mental health to truly improve. But this month in Hiiragi she… she said she was feeling better than ever. Why… Why now, of all times? I can't help to tighten my fists so much it hurts, gritting my teeth at the words the doctor spoke. It feels as if the floor had vanished and a TSF was falling on my shoulders.

"But… But… But the specialist in Osaka said she was going to be fine, that all she needed was to take her medicine to help her heart pump blood as it normally should! That if she could find an environment where she felt at ease, everything would be under control."

"Yes, that was the case in her last visit. However, as I told you before, they gave her a medicine made here, in Japan. While in the vast majority of cases it would have been enough, Miho-san began her treatment in adulthood. The signs of her heart problem were not detected until she was pregnant, if the records are correct."

"Yes, that is the case. We both were surprised when we found out." Miho was never very athletic, and I always had to take it easy on her during sex and do most of the heavy stuff back home, but I always thought that was just how she was. That's why I always insisted on moving away and on having someone help her out in the daily chores, but she didn't want to. She wanted us to save all of our money for Takeru's future in case I ever died in the battlefield.

"If she had started treatment at an earlier age, she wouldn't have gotten to this point." The doctor said, looking to the ceiling. "And, had you treated her with this American medicine at least a few years ago, her condition would have improved much faster. However, as it stands now… Her heart is growing weaker and we might not have enough time for the medicine to affect her before it's too late."

"Is the pacemaker she had until now not enough anymore?"

"There is little a pacemaker can do when the heart stops beating completely. She is alive now thanks to it, that's why she managed to arrive here alive after she fainted. However, considering the strain that she was put to endure… Let me remind you that CRT does not cure heart failure, and in her case, I believe she has lasted longer than what any doctor would have expected her to live. I know this is cruel to say… But I believe Miho-san won't make it to February."

You gotta be kidding me… I knew this day would come, we both knew it. But she was getting better, the medicine and the pacemaker had made her so much good…

"We will do all we can to treat her, but please keep in mind what I've told you."

"…I will. Thanks for your honesty, Doctor." I bow to the man and, after taking one breath, exit the office.

All the way back home, I could do nothing more than stare at the ground. My gloves might tear up any second now, since I'm clawing at my hands so strongly. The floor might be crumbling away for all I care, I feel as if I would turn to dust the second anything hits me with some strength.

…I was ready to die. I was ready to march to my death, knowing I had left you two everything I could. I always hoped you would get better, at least to be with Takeru until he was old enough to learn to take care of himself.

…But how am I supposed to live without you? What will I tell Takeru? If I die now… He'll be sent to an orphanage. Thanks to being in the Guard now, I was able to learn a few secrets about… our bureaucracy. Not all orphanages are warm places… Many are run by people that have to make sure no kids get adopted, all to ensure the IJA has enough fresh recruits in a few years, all to allow the people with money to save their children from the obligatory conscription.

…How can I keep fighting… if everything I've done until now… is going to crumble down when your heart fades away…

I got out of the taxi I called, my house comes into view.

I inhale through my nose a few times, looking up to the sky. Feeling my chest filled with the cold air, I clean off the tears that wanted to run away. I open my mouth and draw one final, long breath. You gotta be strong, Kageyuki. Now, you can't die. That's all there is to it. Takeru needs you, so get your shit together. You know how hard it is, to live without your parents. So, stop being pathetic… Hic… I just gotta survive if I have to fight. That's all I gotta do.

…Takeru will need me by his side, though. I guess that means… my journey in the Royal Guard has come to an end. Leaving now, when I established myself as a core member of Takahisa-sama's squad… might be seen as treason.

Who gives a shit? My son comes first. If it wasn't for the stupid arguments with the Americans, Miho would have received the better medicine and…

"No… It's not their fault… Sigh… How the hell am I supposed to take care of Takeru like this?" I exhale, shaking my head as I bring a hand to my forehead.

Come on, you were prepared for something like this since a long time ago. You gotta do what a man's gotta…

No. I have to do what a father has to do. You can cry on the way back to Osaka, but for now… You have to be strong for Takeru.

I went to the Kagami's door with heavy step, each one feeling as if I were stepping in mud, as I was going to slip and fall at the moment my attention dulled for a second. I gulped again before ringing the doorbell.

A short moment was all I spent in wait.

"Kageyuki-san! Did you made it in time?" Haruna-san came out in a rush after seeing it was me.

"Yes… Is Takeru still awake?"

"Yes, please come in."

I enter her house, the difference in temperature making me shiver a little. Soon after entering, the sound of the stairs guided my gaze towards them.

"Dad! Where is Mom?" Takeru rushed to my side, almost falling at the last steps. I crouched and hugged him, holding him in silence for a moment.

Come on, Kageyuki. You can… You have to do it.

"Are you okay, Takeru?" I say, ruffling his hair softly.

"Yes… Where is Mom?"

"Mom is still in the hospital. Don't worry, she's fine now. Will you go visit her tomorrow?"

"Yeah! But… She'll come back home, right?" He looked up at me, his tone driving more knives in my gut.

"Takeru, listen closely to what Dad has to say…" I licked my lips, softly letting some air out. "Mom will have to stay in the hospital for some time again."

"Eh?! But… But she said she wasn't sick anymore!"

"…It seems this winter… was too harsh for her, Takeru."

"Is it because of the snow?"

"…We don't know. The doctors are doing all they can to help, so let's be positive about this, okay? You gotta smile for her when you go see her tomorrow."

"Y-Yes… I'll cheer her up and give her lots of hugs. Are you coming too, Dad?" His grip on me tightened, and despite how tender his hands are, I could only feel a crushing force piking at my heart.

"We'll both go at morning. After that… I have to go back to the samurai."

"Eh? But… But Mom is sick!" I know… Please Takeru, don't make this harder on me.

"Yeah, but… The samurai are the ones who allowed us to take Mom to the hospital, Takeru. But don't worry…" I again pat his head, biting the inner side of my mouth strongly enough that it began to hurt. "I will do all I can to talk with them, and then I'll come back home. We'll wait for Mom to get better together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise. So, you gotta go to sleep early today. Let's go home, Takeru." I stood up, grabbing his hand. "Haruna-san, can I ask you to look after him while I'm gone? I can leave you some money if-"

"Don't you finish that!" She said, pointing a finger at me. "You can leave Takeru-chan in my hands. We'll keep him company until Miho-san gets better. Right, Sumika?"

"Yes… I'll help too." The little one nodded, despite how her hands were trembling.

"…Thank you. Really, thank you."

"It's nothing. I'm sure you need a good rest. Takeru-chan already ate, so don't worry about that. There's still some food leftover if you want."

"No, it's alright." I don't think I can stomach anything right now. "Well, we'll be going. See you tomorrow, and thanks again for helping Miho yesterday. Truly… I can't thank you enough."

She nods and we go towards the doorway. Takeru hugs Sumika before saying his goodbyes. As the did, I approached Haruna-san and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Haruna-san, I'll come back once he's asleep. Is that alright?" She nods, giving the kids a look.

We go out into the street and return home. I take Takeru to his room and got him into his bed.

I remained by his side until he fell asleep, he didn't even need a story. I remained there for a moment, caressing his forehead and fringe. What will I say to him when Miho dies? Can I… tell him that she's dead? He's seven, he isn't that little anymore. But Miho always kept him from the news, and we never remained in contact with our relatives. How do I explain to him… what it means to die? How will I answer when he asks me if I'm going to die too?

After some time, I left his side and went towards my neighbor's house once more. Once inside, she made some tea for both of us and explained me in detail what happened, how she found Miho, that the kids were the ones who found her, what the doctors told her, and how Takeru was today.

"I know it's a personal matter, but… how is Miho-san's health?"

"…The doctors said she doesn't have much time left."

"Huh?"

"They said she was lucky to live so much despite her condition. The doctor who treated her told me… she probably won't make it to February." Every word drains a bit of warmth from my world.

"…Oh, I didn't… I didn't knew her condition was…"

"Sorry. Could you look after Takeru until I return from the Guard? Again, I can leave you enough money for around a week. And no, I am serious. If you hadn't helped her… Miho would already be dead." She grimaces, heaves a sigh and drinks some more tea.

"…There's no way I wouldn't have helped her. You all did much for me in the short time you were here."

"Huh? Really?" Her gaze lowers, losing itself in her cup of tea. While I haven't spoken much with her, she and her daughter seemed like very warm, bright people. To think her face could be clouded in such grief… Sigh… All of us had it hard at some point, what am I saying?

"Sumika was… being bullied very badly at school." Her tone cold as snow, her gaze unmoving from that cup of tea. "I also didn't have anyone to talk to here at the time. But when your family moved here, Takeru-chan helped Sumika in school, and thanks to that she recovered her smile and no one bullies her anymore now. As a mother, I cannot express how much I thank your son for that." She looked at me, smiling faintly as the radiant warmth returned to her tone. "And Miho-san has been very kind to me, sharing their house and food with us despite me not being able to contribute as much to the dinner when cooking together. She never said anything about it, she sympathized with us when people brought up my husband's death, she was always… so positive and nice. I truly… I truly think of her as a good friend, despite the short time we have know each other." She closed her eyes and smiled, drinking more tea. She then returned my gaze, again in a serious way. "So, please don't worry. I'll look after Takeru-chan while you're away, Kageyuki-san. I assure you that he will be safe with me."

"…Thank you, Haruna-san. Really… I have no words to thank you enough."

"Please, stop that. Is there really nothing that can be done?"

"No… We already did everything we could. Before moving here, she was in the hospital for around a week. The doctors there told us she would be fine from now on, as long as she took the medicine. Sigh…" I run a hand over my forehead again.

"I see… Well, in any case, you can trust in me. Takeru-chan will be safe until you come back." I nod, finishing my tea.

"Yes, I'll try to return as soon as possible. Oh right, let me tell you my base's number. If anything happen, call for me and I'll try to come as soon as I'm able."

After noting down the phone number, I thank her again and go back home.

I carefully got out of my suit and, without energy left, I slowly changed into my pajamas, that Miho still kept washed and clean in case I ever came back on a break.

This absence of heat, this void I feel when my hands move forward…The emptiness by my side didn't let me fall asleep as fast as my fatigue made me think I would.

The coldness of the bed made me claw at my sides.

The thought that this will be the way I'll sleep for the rest of my life was too much to bear.

Knowing I'll never feel her breath on my neck, the comfort of her closeness at dawn, the sight of her eyes before me whenever I wake up gone forever, I simply remained still, eyes closed as tightly as the know forming around my neck.

Crying in silence, somehow, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_Next Day. 09:18 AM._

_(Hospital. Miho's Room.)_

* * *

"Mom, how are you?" Takeru walked up to the bed, giving Miho a hug.

"I'm fine, Takeru. Mom is just a bit dizzy."

"Really? Then, are you coming home soon?" Miho's smile vanished for a moment, quickly returning in a dulled way.

"…I don't know, but you be a good boy until I come back, okay?"

"Yes." He nodded, holding her hand.

"Miho, how do feel today?" She looks at me as she slowly caresses Takeru's hair.

"I am feeling a bit better. Don't worry so much, Kage."

We spent a little time chatting, Takeru telling her he was fine with the Kagamis, she apologizing for 'falling asleep on the floor', and me telling her Haruna-san was going to be looking after Takeru until everything got back to normal.

I asked one of the nurses to watch Takeru for a while, to give us some space.

"…What is it, Kage? What happened?" Her tone finally stopped lying, decreasing in vigor and speed as suddenly as a summer rain.

"Well… The doctor told me you were informed of your condition as we were coming here."

"Yes… It seems I'm… short on time." She then laughed weakly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, we don't know that… You still might have more time than what the doctors think. After all-"

"Don't, Kageyuki." She looked into my eyes, and despite her weakened complexion her eyes were sharper than what mine feel. "Holding out for a miracle… is only going to make it worse. There won't be any more 'See you later' between us. This… This time it will be 'Goodbye'."

I closed my eyes, drowning a sob under the back of my throat. I know… I know that will hurt me more… But you can't just kill my hope like that, dammit. And using Takeru's words too…

"Then… How am I going to carry on without you?"

"You told me before, remember?" She slowly raised a hand, I got closer so that she could reach my cheek without effort. "You're stronger than you think. It will be hard, I'm sure. But you can do it, Kage. You're still healthy after all, and you're part of the Royal Guard too."

I clasp her hand that was caressing my cheek softly. I close my eyes, simply feeling her warmth, her fading, distant warmth.

"Miho, I… I'm going to quit the Guard. Takeru needs his father close by, and if you get better somehow you can't keep taking care of everything yourself." Her eyelids lowered, she sighed and returned my gaze again.

"…Then, what about work?"

"You don't worry about it. Focus on getting better and don't worry. Everything will be fine, I will be here from now on. And if I am called to fight and die, you know what will happen to Takeru. So… You leave it to me, I'll-"

"Kageyuki, you… you shouldn't do that. Don't quit the Guard."

"Huh? But then-"

"If you do, many will call you a traitor. Then, you won't be able to find another work that pays as good as you would need to keep living in Hiiragi. I know you're not good with numbers, but even you can see that, right?" She smiled, giggling at me.

"…Then, who takes care of Takeru?"

"You always insisted on hiring a nanny, didn't you? Well, you can do that now."

"…You always opposed that. If we had done that before you-"

"Kage, don't." She put a finger on my lips, and this time I couldn't prevent a few tears from running away. "It's fine… The doctors said it too, right? I lived more than what one would expect. I got to see Takeru grow up, even if it's a shame I won't see him become a man. You gave me a life better than what I ever expected to have. So please, you have to do my share from now on too. You can't quit the Guard."

"…If I die, that's it. No nanny will prevent Takeru from being taken to an orphanage."

"I know… Couldn't you ask Kurosawa-san to help, in case the worst happen? I think you said he-"

"Koetsu broke his engagement last week."

"Huh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, the whole House was in an uproar. Koetsu seems happy now, despite everything. But he himself told me he was going to wait some time before proposing to the woman he loves." I am happy for him, to have taken that step. The amount of trouble it brought him, and he still rejected the 'proposal' to throw everything under the rug if he backed down and accepted to marry his former fiancee.

"But then, that's fine. So far you weren't called to fight. Don't be so negative, Kage." She again caressed my cheek softly.

"…Sigh, I'll try. Anyways, at the least I'll ask for some time off. Takeru will need me with him if… the worst happens. And I will need to look myself for someone trustworthy." I can't bother Haruna-san with this, even if I would welcome them looking after Takeru.

"I see… Please look after yourself, Kage. And don't worry, I'm fine for now. You already… did more than enough for me." I caress her hair softly, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, Miho. Nothing is set in stone yet. Well, I have to go back to Osaka for now. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." She nods and, after caressing her cheek one last time, I stood up and went to the door. I stop by it and look back. "You just rest and get as better as you can, okay? See you later, Miho."

"Yes… Have a safe trip." She slowly waved at me.

So… You don't want to say it anymore…

I get out and slowly walk away. What should I do, Miho? You told me to keep working… but who will look after our Takeru if I'm not here?

Resign myself to keep being a pawn to safeguard his future. Risk becoming a traitor to heal his heart.

…I guess in the end it's up to me. My honor or his smile, which one would I rather lose?

* * *

_Same Day. Around 5 PM._

_(Osaka Castle Guards' Outpost. CO's Room.)_

**[Takahisa Koubuin]**

* * *

"Rejected."

"Why, Koubuin-dono?" Shirogane retorted, tensing his brows and looking rather upset.

"You are a key part of my flight. I cannot have you gone on such a short notice. We have many important trials against the soon-to-be adopted Kagerou, and I require your presence in them, Shirogane. That is all."

"Then…" He inhaled deeply for a moment, his lips moving in an odd manner. "If you won't allow me to take some time off, I suppose I should present a formal document requesting my detachment from the squadron?" His words almost generated a reaction in my face, for him to be this adamant in leaving his post.

"What are you saying?!" Kazora loudly said, rising from his seat. His turquoise eyes seething with venom, his tone mired by blazes. "You want to simply turn tail and leave, Shirogane?"

"My son needs me by his side. I have made myself clear enough. If I cannot get your approval for a small time off my duties… I suppose my stay here has come to an end."

"Pah… All you peasants are the same." My retainer folded his arms, driving his turquoise gaze into Shirogane, who didn't flinch. "You received much from the moment you were admitted here. How can you be so selfish when all you have now is thanks to the Royal Guard?"

"I understand that well, Col. Tsukuyomi. However, my personal situation is one that requires me to be by my son's side now. Please, I believe I am making myself clear on this matter." Kazora and me both lowered our brows, Shirogane almost never is this formal and stiff with us despite how much he's been reminded to use Keigo in my presence. "Should you decide that I cannot return to his side while I am serving in the Guard, then I believe it best for me to simply leave. It wouldn't do Koubuin-dono any good to have a pilot whose mind is elsewhere during this trials, would you not agree Col. Tsukuyomi?"

"You speak the truth, however, you should be aware of your position in our ranks." Kazora continued while I brought a hand to my chin, carefully watching their exchange. "You are the sole commoner in the squadron's permanent members. This honor that has been bequeathed onto you is a rare one, and in this days we are in need of your abilities. Yet, you wish to abandon your position in such a hasty manner… I can't see this as anything other than treason." He again folded his arms, his tone severe as the swings of his blade. Shirogane, however, remained as collected as if he was receiving his customary morning briefing.

"It is regretful if you decide to see it as that. I will not back down, however. My son needs his father, so I shall be by his side."

"That is not for you to decide, 1st Lt. Shirogane." Kazora said.

"You also cannot reject my resignation from my post, Col. Tsukuyomi. See it as you will, I have notified you of my situation and of my plans."

"Hmph… Such insolence, it seems that training you was a waste of resources in the end." My retainer folded his arms again, scowling.

"Should I take your words as the formal answer, Colonel?" It is not rare for me to relay orders through both Tsukuyomi brothers at times. However, this is something I cannot do this time.

Shirogane is not such a serious person. He dislikes formal speech as much as I dislike Yohime getting inside a kitchen. I already asked about this matter, I know of his wife's condition. In spite of this, I cannot bestow him this favor. I need Shirogane by my side for the trials to come. We need to determine the new strength of the IJA, to further enhance the Zuikaku as needed. And he's one of my best men, the thought of losing him… If House Koubuin is the lone House that loses in this trials, our standing will suffer.

However, even if I can keep him here, I can see in his eyes that it will only make everything worse. Hmm… Whatever shall I do… I cannot turn a blind eye to my fellow's plea, yet I cannot allow him to go to his son's aid…

…A moment, why is it that I cannot do both? Hmm… Yes, what exactly prevents us from having Shirogane visit his son while also being here in time for the test battles? Logistics? I can have him use one of my personal trains, and it's not like I cannot deal with a few issues coming from letting him use it, for they're mine to command.

"Shirogane, am I right to assume you do not wish to leave the Guard?"

"…I do not Koubuin-dono, but if left with no other choice, I will place my son's well-being first."

"So, were we to find a method that allowed you to be near your son, you would have no more reason to present this papers of resignation, am I correct?"

"Takahisa-sama, I am sure you know Shirogane's son is in Yokohama. We do not-"

"Tsukuyomi, our private trains are more than enough for this task, are they not?"

"My liege, we cannot let a commoner use them! Even less so for this matter. What would it say about you if word gets out you're using the House's resources for the private matters of a commoner?"

"A commoner that happens to be a core member of my squadron. My resources are mine to administer, and I deem Shirogane necessary for the following tests. Are you questioning my judgment by any chance, Tsukuyomi?"

"No, sir, I would never." He closed his eyes and bowed shortly.

"Then Shirogane, what do you say of this arrangement?"

"I mean… Ahem, is it alright, Koubuin-dono? I do not wish to bring trouble to you or the House." Sigh… It is strangely uncomfortable, hearing you being formal.

"I said it is fine, and so, fine it is. I do try to not delve into my fellow's private matters unless they come to me for advice, but I suggest you to focus on what shall come. I need you for the test that will come in only a matter of days, but allow me to cut to the chase. What will you do after your wife passes away?"

He did a good effort to conceal it, yet his lips curved unnaturally. An ever so slight tremble of his fists, happening with the hastiness of a humming bird's wing flaps. Shirogane is holding his facade well, but it is clear as daylight. If I fold my hand on this matter, I will lose a good fellow.

"…I cannot say what I'll do, not when my feelings have not been sorted out." Finally, his gaze receded from ours and retreated towards the ground.

"Hmph, what kind of man are you?" Kazora said, the sting of a scorpion in his tongue. "You are a father and a husband, you should already have an answer ready, Shirogane. It is most shameful to hear you display such weakness."

"…If that is what you think of me, I suppose there is no more reason for us to exchange words." Shirogane's gaze narrowed again, meeting my retainer's.

"Now, now, let us not be hasty." I extended a hand and direct a gaze at my retainer, so that he calms down before words that cannot be taken back are pronounced. "Shirogane, I wish for you to stay in my squadron. While the following months will be busy and I won't be able to let you visit your son as often as you'd like, I can look for someone trustworthy myself that can take care of him in your absence. Of course, I will keep your income in mind, but I can guarantee you he will be in good hands."

"Sir, I am grateful for this… However, this is a personal matter. Col. Tsukuyomi is right, I do not deserve this deference."

"The one who decides whether you do or not is me. I am the Head of the House and your superior. I have decided I need your services as a permanent member of my squadron, and I would like you to start seeing yourself as a permanent vassal of my House. I know some of your fellows here do hold… some conflicting views towards you, but you are one of us nonetheless. And as your lord, it is my responsibility to assist you in your hour of need. What would it say about me as a Head of a Regent House if I treated you as nothing but an expendable piece?"

"Even so, looking for a caretaker is something I should do. And I wish to be by his side, I-"

"Then, all you need is someone who can properly take care of your son, someone who will put your mind at ease. Then, you won't have to leave your post."

"However, that isn't the only problem…" His gaze lowers and sinks, filled to the brim with the depths of a trench.

I suppose he worries that, after his death, his son will be sent to a certain type of orphanage. If we are called to fight, that might as well be the case.

…The code would normally bind my hands. We should not show favoritism towards any of our fellows. Yet, I cannot help but to sympathize with his plight. He does not know of it, and yet, his worry for a son that will be left alone is similar to mine towards Meiya. Were I to die, Yuuhi would become the next head. I already made that clear and wrote my will in advance for it to be a reality. And yet… If I die, only Raiden will be left to look over her. And he also has not much time left. Furthermore, Meiya will be fated to forever live in isolation. I am the only one that can lift the accursed brand I put above her head the second she was born.

Going as far as he can for the sake of his heir, disregarding social norms without missing a heartbeat. I wonder, could I do the same for Meiya? To give her something for herself, something besides living in the shadows? It is a mystery to me, how could my ancestors cut away their sons and daughters with such ease? Or, perhaps, I am the one in the wrong? Am I giving my heart too much importance?

And yet… I cannot help but envy your freedom, Shirogane. Family customs notwithstanding, I sent Meiya away despite Yohime's pleading. If you have taught me something, is that there is always a solution where you least expect it to be. Your peculiar maneuvering has proved vital in many of our mock battles after all, and your honest and forward demeanor, despite being coarse at times, has made me realize how many foul adulators used to surround me in my inner circles.

So… This feels less like aiding him with this problems, and more like Shirogane is but fate's mirror showing me the inner, uglier side of myself. That side I wished to seclude deep inside my mind, the cold side that doomed one of my daughters to live trapped in a cage.

"…Shirogane, allow me to say this." He looks up, I entwine my fingers slowly, inhaling as a weight comes off my shoulders, giving me a so foreign feeling of stillness. "If you were to die in the field, I will do what is in my power to make sure your son doesn't fall in the wrong hands. I assure you of this."

"Takahisa-sama, what are you saying?!" Kazora's eyes were widening, the trembling of a leaf as a ladybug lands on it present in his tone for but a moment. "You should not show such gestures to anyone. More so to someone who is but a recruit, someone from a family without a history of service to our house. What would be said about you if-"

"In the worst case scenario I am describing, Shirogane would have served me well, up until his death. That would give me enough reason to look after his descendant, as the heir of a fellow of mine."

"Well, that is true, however-" I again interrupt Tsukuyomi, narrowing my eyes and taking a slower, clashing tone similar to my blade strikes, making him take a step back.

"And must I remind you that Shirogane is a permanent member of my squadron, something I myself have decided. To oppose this would mean to oppose me directly. I am sure you are not doing that, Tsukuyomi." He nods slowly, gaze repositioned upon the floor. I lean back on my seat, smiling again and dulling my edge. "If I recall correctly, Saionji-sama is always insisting on keeping one's most trusted fellows close. I am just following the Shogun's advice, if anyone ever poses a question towards my actions."

"But my liege, he's but a peas-"

"His status matters not. He is one of us, Tsukuyomi. So Shirogane, you can rest assured. Do give me some time to find someone worth your trust to take care of your son."

"Um… Koubuin-dono, I am thankful for your worry. But I believe-"

"Do you happen to know of someone better than me to take care of this matter?" I say, leaning forward. Unlike Tsukuyomi, however, Shirogane shows no taint of apprehension or fear in him. Only his gaze lowers, and with the same worry I once saw in mine as I left Meiya to her luck.

"No, however, my son needs me by his side. What would it say about me as a father to abandon my son in this way?" His words cut a gash deeper than any blade ever could. The taste of mint spreads on my mouth, I close my eyes and take a moment to inhale through my nose.

"And he also needs you working. If I allowed you to leave, people will look at you like Tsukuyomi said they would. Even if I tried to clarify the matter, people will say you're a traitor, especially in this climate we're living." Many are the ones who do not like the adoption of the F-15, and many have insisted on importing a Soviet TSF instead. I myself am not entirely pleased, but one must be aware of one's own limits and shortcomings. Sadly, this schism won't be going away any time soon, not while American troops remain stationed in the Empire. "While it seems you see this as a black or white choice, there are many options available to you Shirogane. You do not have to choose between remaining on the Guard or protecting your son."

"…May I ask why are you willing to go so far for me, Koubuin-dono?"

"I said so before, you're a fellow of mine. I require your services, and, as your superior and lord, I cannot turn a blind eye to your hardships. I would suggest bringing your son back to Osaka, but it seems he has found good fellows in Hiiragi. As such, I again ask you to rest easy. I will find someone that can watch over your son while you continue to work here. I suppose, you do not have any other reasons to wish to leave your post, am I right?" I ask the sole doubt that could be claimed against him, yet I see no wavering nor ripples in his eyes as he returns my gaze. The honest, frontal Shirogane has never been found lying, not even once. And that is one of the reasons I cannot lose you, my fellow.

"Of course not, sir. I am truly thankful for all you've done for me since I arrived, and for even considering inducting me in the first place."

"I see. Then, please do return to your room for the day. We can have another talk at large tomorrow. Tsukuyomi, please contact the child care services."

"Takahisa-sama, are you serious?"

"Did I stutter, perhaps?" I narrow my eyes, Kazora gulps and nods.

"Um… So…" Shirogane rose a single brow, folding his arms. "Regardless of who you send now, will you truly… look after Takeru if I do die in battle?" His words were as heavy as Mt. Fuji, it seems it took a severe effort for him to ask that.

"Yes, I assure you of that. As your fellow, I will extend a hand towards your son. Of course, there is little we can do once he's taken to an orphanage, however I'll make sure we can have a talk with him before that happens. You're one of us, Shirogane. And it is my duty and obligation to look after my fellows as the Head of the Koubuin House. Worry not, your son will be safe." Again, the facade almost broke off. He bowed to me, stiffness permeating his whole body.

"…Thank you, Koubuin-dono. I… I don't know what to say…"

"It is alright, you may rise. You've been through many a great hardships this days, return to your room for now. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. And again, thank you very much. I swear I'll do my best from now on, Koubuin-dono." He bows deeply to us again, and then goes his way out of my office.

I lean back on my seat looking at my retainer, whose face twisted around into a frown.

"…What do you wish to say, Tsukuyomi?"

"Takahisa-sama, you cannot do this."

"And why would that be?" I close my eyes, resting my hands on my chest.

"First, Shirogane is still not a fellow of us. He's but an inductee, regardless of his position in your squadron." Sigh… His efforts have earned him that honor, why does everybody opposes him so strongly? It cannot be only because of his manners. "Second, to involve yourself so much into his private matters is not a wise move. Would you do the same for the rest of your fellows?"

"If I recall correctly, we have given many loans to the Fudai and Tozama Families that serve directly under us so that their endeavors could bear fruit. Some of their heirs are now part of my squadron as well, others serve us in other areas beyond military matters. I believe this situation is actually a rather simple showing of appreciation towards Shirogane compared to what we've done for others in the past." Kazora's eyes narrow, his head slowly shaking from left to right.

"Those families proved themselves trustworthy after generations of serving. Even those who rose from the peasantry were tested before such gestures were given to them."

"And I've tested Shirogane's character many times already. He keeps almost no money for himself, he sends most of it to his family. He has no desire to leave, he is merely stricken with worry for his son. And he has never asked for any preferential treatment or any reward for his services, not even once. And let's not forget that he has maintained a composed behavior since he arrived despite all the unplesantry that is said behind his back. I believe he is to be trusted." I met Kazora's gaze with the serenity of a pond's surface. He closes his eyes for a moment, grasping his chin and running his fingers over his beard softly.

"And my last concern is…" He starts, then looks upwards towards nowhere. "I believe Shirogane is right. His son needs his father, especially so at a time like this."

"…Oh, I see. And, pray tell, why is that?"

"They're peasants, Takahisa-sama. Their families mean the world for them, probably more than what the Emperor or the Shogun mean in their hearts. No caretaker will ever replace the gaze of a father, the warmth of a mother. And furthermore, to claim you'll look after the child after his father's passing… is the same as saying you'll put him under your care, my liege."

"And whatever is the problem with that? We look after the heirs of our fellows all the time. Did we not send a personal teacher to the Tamase House not so long ago to help the little one in her Kendo lessons?"

"Yes, that has been done as you commanded. However, Shirogane isn't a noble. The weight of the other's looks will surely make the child's life here undoubtedly hard. The freedom he will lose, the hardships he hasn't been prepared for that he'll have to face…" Kazora sighs heavily, his gaze dropping with the intensity of an Orbital Dive. "I do not believe the child deserves any further troubles, not after what he's going through as of now. Leaving him in the freedom of the peasantry is what would do him better. The boy will crumble under the pressure of the expectations he'll have to meet, maybe even start to resent us for forcing him to lead such a life." He takes a pause, I remain as calm as always. He clears his throat, placing both hands behind his back. "You should know it well, Takahisa-sama. Commoners have freedoms we cannot enjoy. And to take that away from the little boy… The ways of life of peasants and nobles should not mix, each of us has a way to serve, a way to live unique to our standing. While you can act to make sure the boy doesn't get sent to a cruel place if his father were to die, I believe he would live a happier life alongside his commoner fellows."

"…Your personal experiences wouldn't be hampering your judgment, would they Tsukuyomi?"

"Of course not, my liege."

"I see. And, may I ask why did you not speak like this with Shirogane? I may be the Head now, but you're still my retainer. I would have welcomed this honesty as opposed to the hostility you displayed during our talk." I move my fringe away from my eyes as I look at him well. He averted his gaze after a moment.

"…I believe we nobles must remain steadfast and stoic, never to waver in front of our fellows. We are those who embody the soul of the Empire, we cannot show cracks."

"Showing emotion doesn't make you weaker, Tsukuyomi."

"I stand by my words, my liege. And even so, you cannot allow yourself to send a caretaker to his home. If such an arrangement were to be tracked, some of our rivals might use that intel against you."

"Sigh… So, what you're saying is, I have to send someone nobody can track? Hmm… Thanks for the suggestion, Tsukuyomi."

"No, Takahisa-sama. It wasn't a-"

"Now then, in that case, that means we need to find a way to aid this little boy without anyone detecting our moves."

"Takahisa-sama, please listen. We shouldn't-"

"Which means, we need to send someone we know won't divulge this intel, someone of our inner circles. Hmm… I can't just send someone I already have employed in another project, however. Tsukuyomi, do you have any further suggestions?"

"I am not going to dissuade you from this, will I?" He says, placing a hand in his forehead, rubbing it in circles.

"Did you not say just now that we nobles should not waver?" I smile, leaning into one of my palms.

"That is not what I meant. Sigh… I believe Yohime-sama would know better, since she watches over the Main House and all of the vassals there alongside the Grand Chamberlain."

"Yes, a good idea. Alright, I'll discuss it with her tonight. By the way, has Bazora sent his report already?"

"Not yet. I believe the meeting with our fellows has not yet ended."

"I see… Well, little we can do. Let us go check up on our crew. It is rare for me to have free time, after all." I get up, making my way towards the door. "Oh, that's right. Is the train in working condition, Tsukuyomi?"

"…Yes, if you require it. Where do you wish to go, Takahisa-sama?"

"To pay Raiden a visit." Kazora's turquoise eyes filled with ripples, his face blooming with wrinkles similarly to when we spar in the dojo.

"Sir, there were no reports coming from Raiden. There is no need to-"

"I wish to visit him. Is there a problem with that, perchance?" I cut his words as if I were using my blade, he stands in attention and bows.

"No, my liege. Shall I order the train to be prepared?"

"Yes, I wish to depart after dinner. I do need to speak with Yohime about this little matter as well. Let us go."

I open the door and walk out, towards the different offices in my care. It is so rare, for me to have a bit of free time. I almost always get reports from both Tsukuyomis, so I rarely see the state of things in the castle and my house with my own eyes. This should be a fun end to the afternoon.

* * *

_Same Day. 09:51 PM._

_(Raiden's House. Living Room.)_

* * *

"Welcome, Takahisa-sama. What can I do for you?"

"Please, Uncle. Nobody is here to spy on us." Raiden stops bowing and smiles, holding a chuckle.

"I see… So, what has brought you here today? I believe I have relayed all of my reports through Tsukuyomi."

"Yes, and they have reached me. And I am pleasantly astonished at the result of your endeavors. However, today I am not here to discuss business. I have come to you for another matter. Let us have some tea, we need to talk."

We both go to the table, where a warm kettle was waiting already. He pours the tea into our cups, and as he sits I drink a bit. Looking around, I see what Meiya calls home. A house with very few windows, filled with our classical decorations and furniture, but surrounded by tall walls on the outside. Unlike Yuuhi, who sometimes accompanies us to our travels, Meiya has never set foot outside this walls. This small house is her whole world…

"So Takahisa, what is the matter?"

"How is your health, Uncle?"

"Haha, I am as sane as a young horse. Banish all worry in you, Takahisa." He puffs his chest, laughing a bit.

"Yet, you're not the one tending to the house anymore."

"Well… Being alone is harder than I thought." He says, with the longing of a buried seed for spring to come. We drink some more tea, us both directing a gaze at a drawing of his late bride, the original heir of the Mitsurugi House.

Raiden Koubuin, my father's younger brother, was forced to give up his last name to avoid any succession discussions by his father, my late grandfather. Luckily, he and Father were always in good terms. Unlike me and my late brother.

"If I may, what do you say of letting someone watch over Meiya's learning from time to time?"

"Hey, pampering Meiya is my last joy. Don't you dare to take that from me, Takahisa." He smiles as he reaches for his cup once more.

"Hahaha, I am not. I merely think you need some aid, that is all. By the by, how has Meiya been?"

"…There is nothing to say, nothing ever happens here." His tone somber, like the shadows of a full moon night. "She sometimes asks what lies beyond the walls, but those questions are becoming more rare and distant with each passing day. I believe she might be coming to realize she is never setting foot outside of the house."

"I see… What of the teachers you assigned to her?"

"All of them are under secrecy, do not worry. She's progressing as well as she should. Though, I can't say I enjoy her listless gaze towards the sky at night." He then drinks slowly, extending the silence in the house.

"…Say Uncle, what do you say of having one of the younger Tsukuyomi come here as a retainer to Meiya?"

"Huh? Takahisa… Are you serious? This is a taboo, a twin must never be recognized in the Koubuin Family."

"I am the Head, and I am the law in the House."

"Your cousins won't agree with you, you risk getting into an argument with them. It may fracture the House's unity."

"If they were in my position, I am convinced they would agree. And I am not saying I'll allow Meiya to return to the House." Not for now, at the least. "However, it is clear you are in need of a helping hand. And what better person than one of the Tsukuyomi?" Uncle closes his eyes, stroking his beard. For a moment he ponders in silence, I drink some more tea as I await his answer.

"Hmm… However, our fellows won't take this kindly. They will ask where you sent the one you choose. I am glad to hear you worry so about Meiya, but you should ponder this once more."

"If you say so, that I shall do. In any case, my orders are absolute. And I can keep this arrangement as a secret mission of sorts." In the same way I'll need to keep Shirogane's situation. I finish my tea, relaxing for a moment. "Well then… Before I leave, may I ask a troublesome favor out of you?"

Uncle's brows lower slowly, taking a moment to delve into my gaze. After folding the inquisitive stare, he nods. I take a second to inhale and fill my lungs, to relax the cicadas in my knees, to banish the snakes circling in my neck.

"Can you take me to her room?"

"…Are you sure of this? What if she wakes up?"

"It is past 2200 hours, I doubt she'll awake this late in the night."

"You do realize the damage it'll do to her to see you, even if only for a moment. How will I explain this to her? She's still to young to learn of her banishment."

"…Then, we only need to carefully survey her room. If she's sleeping soundly, would you allow me to see her?"

Uncle again stares at me, a silent barrage coming from within his eyes at me. Again, we remain in silence with only the tickling of a distant clock tainting the calm night.

"…Very well. However, I'll enter her room first. There's next to no light there, so you won't be able to see her well. Is that alright?" I nod.

"Shall we?" I stand up. Uncle Raiden sighs with a smile as bitter as the gash in my heart, then he guides me to a set of stairs in the farthest side of the house. Stairs that take one to the basement.

Descending the long set of stairs, at the end of it a steel door awaited us. A door resembling those found in prisons, with a small rectangle at the top to see further into the room. Uncle unlocks it and opens the door, we walk into the large room with the serenity of a feline.

What first greets my view as the dim light was turned on was something that resembled a living room. A book shelf, a small table with four small chairs, a sofa, a fridge further in, lodged in a corner. A table with a Shogi board and pieces lined up and ready for a game, a few paintings on the wall, a music box… A rather well decorated room in extravagant blue as Uncle likes his decorations, as in the rest of the house.

"That door to the left is the way to her room." Uncle guides me, opening another of those bulky steel doors.

A long, dark hallway extends forward. Grey walls and floor, just a few dim, muffled lights on the ceiling shine our way. A smaller, normal door was at the end.

Uncle unlocks it and brings a finger to his lips. He carefully opens the door, as carefully as if he were practicing his calligraphy. A moment of loneliness assaults me as he entered Meiya's personal chamber.

After so long, after so many years… I'll see her features once more. I have no right to feel this cuts all over me, in my chest, my neck, my palms. It's as if I could feel a subtle pulse of electricity all through me. The daughter I banished is only a few meters forward…

Uncle comes out and signals me to enter. I gulp and exhale, a heaviness in my boots far more severe than the few times His Highness has called for me to a private meeting. I delay my entrance by a second, closing my eyes and recalling what she once was all those nights ago. One deep breath later, my feet trespassed the veil that my heart was still doubting to pierce.

I slowly step into the room, lighted only by the dim shine from the hallway. I couldn't make out my surroundings at first. The room was mostly empty. A smaller bookshelf, a wardrobe and a bed, and a small wooden table with a lamp near the it.

And within the darkened sheets… A figure slept peacefully.

Imitating the speed of falling snow, I approached her side. A small face rested one of it's sides against a pillow, her hair loose and a bit messy.

I crouched, and with the hesitation I once had when I raised my blade to the BETA in my first simulation, feeling as if my fingers had been tied one to another, I eventually reached her hair. And stroking it softly, my lips betrayed my mind.

"…Meiya." Nothing but a whisper. What if not my melting heart.

The small shape stirred softly in the bed, welcoming the kindness atop her head. So peaceful and serene, just like a calm night in new moon. Despite the low light in the room, I could somehow make out her features. She truly is similar to Yuuhi… However, something was different in her resting complexion. Yuuhi tends to sleep with a faint calmness. Meiya on the contrary was clutching her sheets close to her chest, as if she were afraid of the shadows that surrounded her.

Terrified of the solitude that awaits her every time she enters her own room, at the prospect that perhaps no one will open the steel door in the hallway. Terrified of being abandoned within the darkness.

…Why did I wish to see her? A blade hits my arms as I release her head.

If I had the power, what would I do for her? The blade now hits my abdomen.

Were it possible… Would I set her free?

When a child needs it, a parent should be there. Shirogane didn't doubt, not even in front of me, the Head of a Regent House… If he is able to display such bravery, despite his heart being so gravely wounded… What it is that generates this fear in me? Why did I let some old prejudice tear me apart from my daughter?

I stand up, moving like a leaf on a stream away from Meiya, towards the door.

"Uncle, do you truly think it impossible to break this taboo?" I ask as he closed the door, locking Meiya away from me.

He says nothing, and so, we walk through the hallway.

"…You would need to perform a feat that is valued by the Shogun, a feat that gives the House a great benefit or honor." He said in the middle of the way. "Only through it your relatives will bow down to your wishes. That is our way of life, honor and standing is what makes you a Head, a leader. Should you desire more power, more influence… Then you must elevate the House to further heights."

"…Forgive the inquiry, it was most foolish of me." I reply, the stillness replaced by a new, slowly surging heat in my chest.

We leave the hallway and climb the stairs once more. Before I took my leave, however…

"Uncle, do take good care of Meiya."

"You don't need to tell me that, Takahisa. And don't worry about me, I don't need a retainer with me."

"That might be so, but still, they're close to being admitted into the Guard. Furthermore… I believe it will do good to Meiya to get acquainted with our teachings."

"…Are you determined to release her from the taboo?"

"Yes, I am. Look after her until I gather enough feats to my name, Uncle. I swear to you now, Meiya will one day return to her rightful place. I will correct mine own mistake myself. Until then… I will keep counting on you."

"I see… I hope you are aware of the consequences that await you should your cousins reject her return."

"…No one will be able to speak of it. I do have an idea on how I can perform a feat no one has managed to claim."

"…And what is this feat, Takahisa?"

"Forcing the UN to recognize the might of the Imperial Army. If I bestow victory to them, if I bring glory to our nation through a successful international mission… Who would dare to speak against my wishes?"

"While that is true, am I sure you know what you would have to fight against. The missions the UN will ask of you as a Head… they won't be something to scoff at. You will be sent to the frontlines, probably as a Vanguard."

"I am no amateur, I already had a small tour thanks to those meddling Americans. Fear not, Uncle. Our endeavors will soon bear fruit. Believe in my words, for I am not one to lie."

"That I know well." He smiles again, faintly so. "I wish you good luck, Takahisa. Until we meet again." He bows slightly to me as I take step outside of the gate.

"Yes… Until next time, Uncle. Take care."

* * *

_January 22nd, 1989. 05:07 PM._

_(Hospital. Patient's Room.)_

**[Miho]**

* * *

"Mom, are you really okay?" Takeru grabbed my hand tightly, his gaze darkened and shaky.

"Yes, don't worry. I only need some more time to rest." I stroke his head slowly, feeling his warmth.

I am so thankful to Haruna-san… If not for her, I don't know what would have been of you, Takeru. His lips twist, he lays his head on my arm.

"Then, when will you come back home?"

"…Mom has to be careful. I don't want to end up sick again. So, you be a good boy and behave well, yes?"

"Yes, I know."

We stay like that in silence for a moment, me petting his head, he hugging my arm. I slowly exhale, feeling the faintness of the tip of my fingers. For one last time… Let me feel his warmth, let me see Mom in his gaze.

"…Takeru, come on." I say and he looks up. "You have to go back home, don't you?"

"No, I'm staying with you until you get better." He pouts at me, Mom's stubbornness in his gaze.

"You can't do that." I ruffle his hair once more, going down to his cheek slowly. "You have to go to school and study. You promised me you'd do well in school, remember?"

"Uuh… But-"

"Now, now…" I place a finger on his lips, smiling. "Mom might have to stay in the hospital for a while longer… And I might need to go somewhere for some time." Foolish as it might be, I just can't bring myself to tell him I will die.

I'm sure he will understand once he grows, time will heal his heart. But I fear he will suffer much from this truth, that I will never be by his side again. He doesn't need to know now, there is no need to make this worse.

"Where? Where will you go?"

"You don't worry about it. Takeru, promise me you'll be good and that you'll study much, okay?" He nods, not letting go of my arm.

I know he isn't that smart, but still, I can't help but to hope he somehow manages to be spared from this awful war. Even more considering Kageyuki is in the Guard now, Takeru might end up enlisted in their ranks. I shudder to think what harsh conditions he'll have to face considering his attitude.

I hug him, bringing him close to me. If one wish could be granted to me, I would like for this moment to be eternal. The calmness of having him in my arms, I could nod off right now. Despite how cold I've been feeling as of late, despite how hard it gets to breathe sometimes, all of that is gone. As if a warm blanket was now covering me, as if I was suspended in between cotton.

"Promise Mom you'll stay smiling, okay Takeru?"

"Yes, I will. But when are you coming home?"

"…You don't worry about that. You study hard and do your best. You now have a lot of friends with you, right?" I keep ruffling his hair, taking a moment to look into his eyes again. "Keep being a good boy and getting along with them, yes? And no more fighting. Don't give Dad any more trouble while I'm gone."

"But the other boys are-"

"If you're bad, I will get really angry when I go back home." I fake a pout, pulling one of his cheeks softly. "So, be nice from now on even to those you don't like too much. The samurai don't like people that are mean, you know."

"So if I'm good you'll come back faster?"

"…Maybe. I'm sure things have been rough while I was gone, but you need to keep doing your best. Remember to be nice to your friends and Sumika, and always listen to what Dad says, okay?" He nods. "And what do you have to say when someone is nice to you?"

"…Thank you very much." He says, puffing his cheeks. It's the only thing I managed to teach him to make him be polite… Thankfully he hasn't forgotten it.

"Yes, that's right. So, remember to show thankfulness when you receive help, okay?" He nods and I pet his head.

"But can't I give hugs to the people I like when I'm thankful?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Hmm… You can, but only to those you really like." I never thought Kageyuki's words would make him start giving hugs so often. I only hope he realizes he doesn't have to do that all the time.

"Okay, I'll do that then."

"That's good to hear." I again bring him to me, hugging him as I ruffle his hair. "You keep being a good boy, Takeru."

"Takeru, it's time." Kageyuki entered the room again and got closer to the bed. "Mom has to go for another checkup."

"Eh? But…" He looked up at me, his hands tightening around me.

"Don't worry about me, Takeru. It's getting late, you have to go to school tomorrow, right? What did you promise me?"

"…I know." He slowly lets go, then he gets closer and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Get better soon, Mom." I ruffle his hair one last time, and give him one last kiss on his forehead.

"Yes… Goodbye, Takeru."

"It's not 'Goodbye', it's 'See you later'." He narrowed his eyes at me, bitter as when I made him do his history homework.

"Yes, that's right…" I lick the inside of my lips, a tremor spreading on my chest and not because of my sickness. I know I shouldn't, but I do not want to tell him the truth. This must be how a flower feels as the last of it's petals is plucked away, it feels as if my body was pierced by many hooks. All of them pulling at me in different directions, I can barely keep my smile up when I returned his gaze. "See you later, Takeru." He smiles and gives me one last hug. Then, he released himself and went to Kageyuki's side, who directed Takeru towards a nurse.

After our son left the room, Kageyuki sat down near the bed. No longer having to lie, he grimaced and let his shoulders fall off like a rock slide.

"…Why do you not want to tell him, Miho?" His voice barely reached my ears, almost as if he were the one being hospitalized.

"Can you allow me one last selfish wish? I don't think it will do Takeru good to learn of death now of all times. Once he grows up, I'm sure he'll understand."

"He isn't a little kid anymore."

"But I don't want to have him hurting because of this. Takeru is too attached to me, and you have to stay in the Guard." His brows lowered, the space between them disappearing. "Just give him some time. I don't want him to be as sad as he was when I came back after I was in Yao's hospital for a few days. Can you do that for me, Kage?"

He takes some breaths, running a hand over his face. Shaking his head a bit, he rests his arms on his knees.

"If that's what you want, I'll do it. Though, I still think I should quit the Guard."

"The laws say you have to keep serving, so even if you somehow managed to find a job at Hakuryo Base you will end up being scorned as a traitor. No more of this, Kage. You have to-"

"Sorry… If only I had taken you to Yokohama sooner…" His gaze sinks, I hear a few muffled sobs coming from him.

"Kage… Kage, please…" I reach out to him and he gently grasps my hand, moving his chair closer. No longer hiding his tears, he brings my hand to his face and gives it soft kisses.

"Sorry… Sorry…"

"There's nothing to apologize for, Kageyuki. You always did all you could for me, even when I didn't have anything to properly repay you."

"Don't be stupid… I love you, and I don't regret anything I've done." His tone got a bit louder, muddled by the tears. "You and Takeru are my happiness, I wouldn't trade you two for anything in this world. I don't care if I could have been spared from the war of if I would have gotten rich if I stayed with my parents, I don't regret anything. Expect for not having a helper in the house, or moving to Hiiragi faster."

"Then don't apologize. Let us say goodbye with a smile on our faces, Kage."

"…I don't think I can do that, Miho."

I move a bit, enough to put my arms around his back. Letting his scent fill my nose again, planting a kiss on the side of his neck, I simply let time pass as I enjoy his closeness.

"Kage, the doctors said it will happen soon. I can feel it too, it's getting harder to breathe every day, the pain is becoming too much when it appears. There will be no miracle."

"I know… I know…" His hands grasp me tenderly, as if I were an injured pigeon. "But I'm scared. How will I take care of Takeru? How can I keep fighting with all I've got if you're not there for him?" His voice creaked like ice during the last days of winter, his hands trembling as he grabbed my back.

"…Can't you talk with your parents again?"

"You know it. Last time we talked they screamed at me as soon as I mentioned having them visit you in Osaka."

"I see… Can't you ask anyone to look after him?" That is the only regret I have left. If Kage is sent to fight and dies, Takeru will be left alone. And in this day and age… That means a life full of suffering every single day.

"I don't know. I can't bother Koetsu with all he's dealing with now, and I don't know if he'll be in a position to take care of a kid when I'm called to fight."

"Last time you said something about Koubuin-sama offering his help to you. What happened with that?"

"Oh, that." Kage breaks the embrace to face me, wiping his tears away, some staining his black suit. "Takahisa-sama again insisted that he would look after Takeru if I were to die, but frankly I doubt he's being serious."

"Is he someone that tends to lie often?"

"No, all the contrary. I just don't see why he would go so far. He only wants me in the squad for this trials, he's just trying to make me calm down."

"Kage, stop being so negative. Takeru sometimes gets like this too. Why can't you accept that he might value you much? Didn't you say he insisted on having you in his own squad of the Osaka Guards?"

"I mean, yeah… But I just… Considering how both Tsukuyomi brothers think, how much they value their honor, standing and image, I doubt they'll let him help Takeru. At least, I don't think they'll save him from the orphanage."

"Sigh… But they said they would help him, right?" I grab his face and force him to look at me, with those eyes now clouded and reddening.

"…Yes, that's what he said. That he'll extend a hand to him, that he'll make sure Takeru is safe in thanks for my services as his fellow."

"…Then, that's enough for me." I know Kage can be too dense, especially when he gets down. If a noble said that, they wouldn't be lying. Takeru will be safe… I sigh, lying down again. I feel as if I was just released from a heavy chain on my back, like when I bring a lot of bags from the super. The weight that was crushing me is gone, nothing but a gentle, relaxing breeze spreading on me.

"Are you okay, Miho?"

"Yes… I'm fine now. Don't worry, Kage."

"Sigh… So… You think it'll happen soon?"

"Yes, I can feel it. Kage, don't look so sad please." I raise a hand again, he leans onto the bed and lets me reach his face once more. "All these years… I've been very happy. Even if we were apart most of the time, I am truly grateful for all you've given me. So, please be strong. You still have your job and someone will take care of Takeru."

"It's not going to be the same and you know it." He grasped my hand again, his lips shaking.

I slowly rise and hug him again, feeling his breathing by my ear.

"One of these days, I will leave. Remember when you had to leave for the Training Program and I had to stay behind? You told me everything was going to be fine so long as I remained strong." I can hear his muted sobs as his grip on me tightens slowly. "This time, you'll be the one that has to remain behind. You'll be the one looking after our Takeru, so you have to do my share too."

"…I will. I swear I'll be there for him when he needs me, even if I have to leave my post in a hurry."

"Hehe, you'll get in trouble for that. You and Takeru really can't follow the rules."

"Hahaha… It can't be helped I guess." His laughter mixed with hiccups, he rubbed the back of my head.

"…All I ask is for you to keep your promise. Be careful out there, my love."

"Yeah… I'll do my best to return alive." He breaks the embrace, grabbing my chin. He gives me a soft peck, which turns into a slow, warm kiss. "…You have no idea how much I'll miss you, do you?"

"As much as I've missed you when you were away." I give him another peck, this time on his cheek. "Thanks Kage, for looking at me, for choosing me when I had almost nothing to my name, for always coming back home."

"…No, thank you. Thank you for seeing more than just the son of a wealthy family in me. And for teaching me what a real family was like, Miho." Again, we share a warm kiss as we indulge in one last hug, running our hands on the other's back.

We delayed our separation, we stalled fate for but a fleeting moment. However, every pigeon has to fly away before winter comes. And like how the sun always has to leave, our embrace came to an end.

I wiped his tears, he leaned on my hand. I caressed his cheek, he played with my hair.

"Takeru is waiting."

"I know that." He said. Leaning forward, he gave me a final peck on my lips. Running his hand through my hair as he did, then to my cheek, and finally grasping my chin on his hand. His eyes locked onto mine, they wavered for a second.

When I noticed he wasn't able to move away, I clasped both sides of his face and, with an effort too painful for my heart, I pulled his face away from mine. I smiled at him, and gave him a soft hug. Then, in a small whisper, leaning on his body to speak to his ear, and to hide my tears from him, I said what would end our time together.

"Goodbye, Kageyuki. Thank you darling, for everything."

Unable to say his goodbyes, Kageyuki cried on my shoulder for a minute until he could regain some composure to leave. Between sobs, apologies, and tender words he managed to say it just once. And so, after kissing my hand one last time, he took his leave.

You'll be fine, Kage. You really are stronger than you think. Not all men can be so open about their feelings after all. And knowing Takeru will be in good hands even if something happens to you…

…Means that I can now finally stop worrying. I can leave to Mom's side without fear.

* * *

_January 28th, 06:22 PM._

_(Hiiragi. Graveyard.)_

**[Native Takeru]**

* * *

The sun is already going down and it's really, really cold. Dad took me to this place, there are people bringing flowers to this rocks… This is all so weird. But there's something that's even more weird.

"Why does this rock has Mom's name written on it, Dad?" I pulled at his hand, he was looking up so I couldn't see his face.

"You see Takeru…" I could see a tear running down now. Why is he sad? "Mom went on a voyage."

"Huh?"

"She was really sick, you see." His voice sounded like when I got a radio close to the TV once. "So, the doctors said it would be for the best to take her somewhere warm and nice so that she can heal faster."

"But… But why couldn't she wait until summer? Is she coming back soon?"

"Yeah, once she's completely cured she'll come back. It's bad for her to end up in the hospital so often after all."

"But… Why didn't she say anything?" It feels as if something was poking my chest right now. Like when those mean boys at Yao threw small pebbles at me once.

"Well, the boat was going to leave soon."

"…Can we call her then?"

"No, she's… We should let her spend her time alone." Dad rubbed his eyes and crouched by my side. "So, we have to wait for her patiently, okay?"

"Okay… But where did she go? Did she go with Grandma?"

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Mom said Grandma went on a voyage once, but then she always said she was too far away for our calls to reach her." Dad's lips move weirdly as he pats my head.

"Yes… Yes, that's right. Mom went with Grandma, so you don't worry about it. Let's wait together until she comes back." He then grabbed me and hugged me really, really tight.

"Dad… Mom didn't leave forever, right?"

"…Of course not, Takeru."

"Then, why are you crying? Why did she leave so soon without telling us?" His hand ruffles my hair, slowly caressing my head.

"Well, she's going to be away for a long while… Even if she left now, it's going to be alright." He rubbed the back of my head, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "So, you be a good boy until she comes back."

"Then… Where will I stay? Are you coming home, Dad?" His eyes grow smaller.

"…I have to go back to the samurai, sadly. I will be busy with work for a while, but I'll try to come back more often from now on. Haruna-san will be looking after you for a while, so please be patient and don't give her trouble."

"…Really? You'll really come visit more often?" I grab his black dress, he rubs my cheek as he smiles.

"Yes, I'll try to be home more often. Dad will have to hire someone to look after the house while me and Mom are gone, so you're going to have to be nice to this person."

"Hiring?"

"Yeah, someone will have to clean and do stuff in the house. You know, it would get dirty otherwise."

"I see… Is that someone going to stay home?" His eyes grow smaller again, his lips pluck in a weird way for a second.

"I think." He hugs me again as he lifts me off the ground. "Please be patient with Dad, Takeru. I'll do my best to take care of the house." He sounds really sad now.

That's weird. Dad is never sad. He sounds like Mom when Grandma went on a voyage. Mom… Mom didn't leave us. So, why is Dad so sad?

"Yes, I'll be good."

"That's my boy." Dad smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he lowered me to the ground again. "Let's go home, Takeru."

Softly pulling my hand along, we left the weird place. These days I've been staying in a room in Sumika's house, with Haruna-san saying I could stay there until Mom came back.

But now that Mom is on a trip… When will I go back home? Will Dad someday stay with me? Who is this person he'll hire to take care of the house? When will Mom come back?

As we made our way back home, I hugged my sides. I don't like this. Something feels weird… Mom was weird the last time we went to the hospital and Dad was as sad as he's been today. Mom would have told me she was leaving on a trip, she wouldn't have left without telling me. Something is really weird here.

Mom… didn't leave forever, right?

I shivered a little when I thought about that, it felt as if someone gave me a hug after touching snow.

* * *

_February 5__th__, 08:16 PM._

_(VIP Room. Hotel. Kyoto.)_

**[Kurechika]**

* * *

The small room was dimly lit by a small set of lamps, the small circular table between our sofas was adorned by one such lamp atop a small white and olive green mat. The walls of the hotel room were just like the ones one could see on those five-star hotels that sometimes appear on the American channels.

"Trust me on this one, Sakaki. If you lend me your support, we can make big things happen in this country. You come with me, and I bet we can get you a nice position during next elections. With your skills, you might end up as the Prime Minister on the near future." Hoshimori, an old politician wearing a black suit and matching trousers spoke as we finished our coffee.

"It is a most tempting offer." I tap my glasses, resting my cup on the table. "However, what makes you think we have any chance to turn this wheel around? You must know more than I do, and I doubt things are looking pretty from high above. There's also the matter of our adversaries. I am sure you must have heard of Hikami's raising popularity." I entwine my fingers, feeling the coldness of my ring as I do.

Ever since Lyon fell, the war took a turn for the worse. It looks like Africa might fall next if things keep going like this. Saionji-sama also completely overhauled the Fundamental Law of Education last year as the situation in the Eurofront worsened, preparing to further bolster our army with new recruits.

And to make matters even worse, the UN is split between the demands of improving the living conditions of refugees or cutting off certain areas to form better defense lines. I've heard Britain is pressuring the UN to allow the BrArg Army to get deployed to the Arabian Front, and considering that I've heard they wish to use some experimental weapons to boot… The war is soon to turn ugly, rearing it's head at all of us.

And on the inside, our skirmishes are not easy either. Between those who wish the old entitlements to be restored, those who desire the Empire to free itself from the shackles of America to stand by it's side as a partner and not under it as a servant, and those who voice their opposition to that, saying it is for the best for us to remain under their protection, that we should instead further develop our relations with them in all areas, our people have been growing more and more distant.

The common folk seems to look at the nobility with distrust. Their attitude is to blame. They may be the last remnant of our glory of old, they have to act resolute and unwavering to light the fire in every Japanese soul, but sadly, not all nobles follow the same principles. And some people are not pleased with their privileges, many are the ones that have spoken against them in recent years. Some have gone as far as raise their voices at the limos, demanding them to do more for the Empire.

"Hoshimori, I truly don't know what can the Empire do in such a situation. The US has been rolling new TSFs with great speed, and even the Soviets have managed to develop many domestic TSFs of their own. Us, on the other hand, only have the Zuikaku to our name. Our army is made up mostly by F-4 models, we wouldn't be able to make a difference on the war now. Many are the ones that think we should desist on this endeavors of trying to make our industries thrive on their own, instead seeking aid from America. If the situation doesn't change, even if we gain much from this boom in our economy, our people will be divided forever. What do you have in mind to change this situation?" He leans back on his sofa, looking at the ceiling.

"We need to change quite some things, and as far as I know Saionji-sama thinks the same. It seems he found a key to reach his goals, despite losing more and more power every day."

"And how do we play into that? The unrest has been growing for some time, common folk don't see the BETA as a threat for now. To many of our fellows they're a far away problem of the Europeans. I've heard quite a few that believe that they're nothing more than an American ploy to keep intruding on our sovereignty." His eyes narrow briefly before moving his shoulders up and down a few times.

"Well, we know it's not like that, and we have to make sure the worst case scenario doesn't come to pass. What we need is a way to get the UN on our side. Sadly, Saionji-sama's plan to revitalize our army didn't follow through with the expected dates of deployment, so we will be importing some F-15 from America to buy us some time. His Highness negotiated for a truce to the hostilities in exchange for a few favors. The Americans don't want to ruin their relations with us, as much as they dislike our prideful way of doing things." He then laughs quietly as stands up to pour himself some more coffee.

"Some favors?" For Saionji-sama of all people to have resorted to the Americans… What kind of deals have been sealed?

It's true most people now see most foreigners, not just the Americans, quite negatively after all the reforms His Highness did to aid the people and were met with a wild competition by the American companies that do business here. The involvement of the Royal Guard on keeping the peace in many areas has cleared the image some people had of them, but the schism is there.

And Hikami has voiced his opinion a few times, enough that many are starting to openly agree with him and use the same words in their speeches. While Hikami does wish the Empire to stand proud by itself the man does believe we shouldn't antagonize the Americans, instead we should try to sign varied projects with their companies. All to get insight on their technology, this was his approach to convince the right people in the IJA to import another TSF despite the opposition.

I also agree, nothing good will come out of isolating ourselves. However, how can we convince our people that making peace with the foreigners does not equal surrendering our resources to them?

Hoshimori clears his throat after drinking some coffee, and then looks straight at me.

"The Americans asked the Empire to lend a hand to the UN in their efforts to maintain the Far East Frontline. Plans to send a Task Force are being made as we speak. However, The Shogun hasn't surrendered himself to them. We have one ace up our sleeve to turn this around." He smirked, the glint of all the eyes of Orochi rekindled in his eyes.

"And what would that be? All of our current plans seem to lead to a dead end. Europe is in tatters, Africa is doing all it can to stop the BETA, and I believe nobody wants to let the South Americans enter a battlefield ever again now that the rumors of them wanting to deploy some Top Secret weapon have been going around for some time. The deployment of our first domestic TSF has been delayed yet again not so long ago, and we're technically still at war with the Soviets. So, how do we strengthen our position? And, what can we do to help our nation?" His lips curve upwards, looking like he had a Royal Flush and I had decided not to fold.

"It's true that Plans A and B have ran into many obstacles, but we have a _fourth _plan at the ready."

"A fourth plan?"

"Yes. Sakaki, allow me to tell you something that Saionji-sama always says. The world isn't painted in black and white, even if at times it might look like you're at a crossroad between two choices, you have to look further than what lies beyond your eyes. There is always an_ alternative _road available to you."

The word wasn't lost on me. Fourth… Alternative… Is the Empire going to bid for the hosting of the next plan?!

"And do we… have some groundwork done?"

"Yes, we do. It's still rough, but we're working hard day and night to make a firm proposition. But we are running into a roadblock as of now. A certain nation also wishes to make it's vision into the fourth plan." His squinted eyes as he looked at the decorative flags that were hanged on the wall were full of venom.

The flag of the US, that was what he was looking at. We're going into a diplomatic war with the US for the right to host the next Alternative Plan… Of course, Saionji-sama wouldn't let this chance pass him by, if we manage to convince the UN of this and we succeeded we'll turn this situation upside down. The recognition, the funds, the support we would gain… This is the turning point we as a nation have been waiting for.

"But the fact that you're calling out to me means that things aren't going so smoothly, right?" He nods slowly.

"Indeed. I'm aiming going to run in this years elections, I want to become the next Prime Minister. And when I make it there, I will need support. You have many allies, a good image and are neither too young nor too old. I believe you would make a fine addition to my team. I know our goals coincide in this matter, so that's what I wanted to tell you today."

"I see. But… What are our chances against them? Can we… Do we stand a chance to win the bid?" I entwine my fingers and look at the flag once more. The US would be our biggest ally, regardless of our complex relation. Going against them would leave us in absolute isolation.

"Their plan is… controversial, to say the least." Hoshimori folds his arms, leaning forward. I do the same, and then he continues in a hushed tone. "Europe won't go along with it, the Middle East and the rest of the Asian nations also won't. The Soviets are against it, for obvious reasons. That's where we come in. We can appeal to the European nations, and make a truce with both Canada and Australia. If we sell ourselves as what stands between them and the American plan, they might consider backing off. The lobbying of America has been going strong for some time now, if any other nation goes against the US for the bid… Chances are there will be… certain inconsiderate actions towards them." Certain… Inconsiderate… Actions, huh? He stops to drink some more coffee, leaning back into the sofa. "So, if we manage to… dissuade a sector of the Americans into lending us their support, we have a good shot at this. And if the US ever wishes to back-stab us all we have to do is deliver results. America won't be able to go against us if the rest of the nations are backing us within the UN."

"It sounds like we have a… solid foundation done. I have heard nothing of this though." A rumor of this importance would have been kept shut behind a thousand doors, but this sounds as if we were almost ready to place the bid.

"We have a solid groundwork done, indeed. I want you to know that we aren't making castles on the clouds, we have hard data that needs just a bit of polishing to convince the UN's Security Council. But I have overstayed my welcome here. I know this is a sudden proposition, but I want to make this clear. I want you in my cabinet, Sakaki. I know that… you are also a parent, but I do think you would make a fine candidate in the future to replace me. I'll say it again, I want you to be my dolphin Sakaki. I shall be awaiting your answer."

He raises from his sofa and, after sharing a handshake, I open the door and he leaves.

I return to my seat and let out a long sigh. The next Alternative Plan… with us as it's host. This is a one in a lifetime chance, but… am I up to skill? Hoshimori did seem confident in me, and of course I know many people that would be delighted to lend us their support and funds for the campaign. And yet… That would mean us leaving Hiiragi. No, I would be the one leaving. Sigh…

The sound of footsteps brings my gaze upwards. Saeko was standing on the hallway that lead to our room, leaning on the wall. Wearing her night attire with her long brown hair tied up, she took some steps towards me.

"Kurechika, what was that last talk about?"

"Nothing, dear. Just sharing some pleasantries as a way to show friendliness." She crosses her arms and moves to sit in front of me.

"You promised me you would remain as a member of the Congress, that you wouldn't go any higher."

"I know, and this isn't about that."

"Then, what is this about?" She throws an accusing glare at me as her lips tremble a bit.

Of course I can't tell her of the Alternative Plan, but then how do I explain it to her? An arrow pierces my chest as I try to find an answer, and am forced to look away from her eyes.

I promised I'd be more present in the house, that I would put our family before my political career. But now duty is calling for me, Hoshimori needs my help in the Diet. We need to become the host of Alt. IV at all costs, and yet… Am I willing to sacrifice my family to this goal?

No, if we don't make it a reality, we will have a very dark future indeed. What am I compared to our whole population? If my sacrifice serves to water this seed of hope, then I am willing to follow through. So, why are my hands shaking? Why do I feel a shiver on my back? Why can't I look at her eyes?

"Kurechika… If you… If you go back on your word, I will ask for the divorce." My throat tightens at her words as my gaze digs itself into the floor. "You said we'd make this work, you told me you would help me so that I could keep working. I can't be the only one trying to make this boat sail."

I gulp and run a hand over my hair. I can't tell her no matter what, so I don't really have a justification if I decide to accompany Hoshimori besides platitudes. Seeing I was keeping quiet, she let out a long, heavy sigh. Shaking her head, she locked her eyes onto mine.

"So, give me a clear answer Kurechika. Are you going to commit to our relationship? Or, does this end here?" The blades on her words made a gash on my ears and an even bigger one on my heart.

"Look, Saeko. This isn't… This time it's different. The scene has changed and we must react accordingly. I am only pledging my support to what I believe is our most tangible solution to our current dilemmas." Her frown turns into a scowl as she now clearly bites her lower lips.

"Kurechika, do you think you can dissuade me with pretty words? Are you going to run for the Parliament or the Diet? Yes or no?"

"I… I don't know yet."

"Don't lie to me!" She hit the table, letting me see her gritting teeth. "I'm always alone back home, you always come back late into the night. All I asked of you was one day, for you to stay home with us one day."

"Saeko, please. I've been doing what I can to support our relation."

"Oh, really? Where were you during Chizuru's last birthday?"

"The session extended for over ten hours, I couldn't-"

"And where were you from then on? You don't even ask me how I'm doing as of late. It's as if you didn't even care anymore about us." She narrowed her eyes at me, her tone littered to the brim with gasoline. She was holding a match in her hand, ready to explode at me any second.

"I always come back as tired as you do. And I bring dinner home half the time."

"You think that is enough? You haven't kissed me in months, you don't spend time with Chizuru at all, you barely even talk with me. And now this… What's next? You're going to brag about coming home once a month?"

"Sigh… What? You need to vent this at me now? You knew we were coming for a meeting, I told you I would discuss important matters with my fellows."

"I've been saying this for months, MONTHS now, Kurechika! Looks like someone isn't even paying attention at his wife's words." She runs a hand over her forehead. "If you won't start doing meaningful things for our relationship, then have the balls to tell me it's over!" Her words pike at my heart. Feeling a vile taste fill my mouth, I cross my arms and furrow my brows at her.

"I have been doing many things for us! I cut my meetings short, I lost many opportunities to scale the inner ranks and forge many connections. I come home after nine, when the sessions don't extend past midnight that is, I am as tired as you are. Why can't you see all I'm doing for you two, Saeko?" Some of my words tainted by Chin poison, I glare at her.

"Oh, so now I'M the one who doesn't see your good deeds? It's my fault now that things are the way they are?" Her scowl grew larger, Mezuki incarnate in her gaze.

"No! God… Why are you being like this? I stay home during weekends, don't I?"

"Sleeping! You barely help with the chores, you barely spend time with Chizuru, you're always on the phone, and we always have to eat what YOU like!"

"Again with this? I told you I don't like tonkotsu sauce."

"Well, you could try it once. Like I've tried everything you wanted me to! But no, it's always the same with you. So, what comes next? You're running for the Diet? Is that it?"

"…I was offered that, yes, it's true. And things are different, this time I have to think it over."

"Think it over? So you were planning on accepting…"

"I… No, I was… You're being unfair, Saeko." Fully endowing the poison, my heart maimed by her distrustful gaze, I squint my eyes further.

"Oh, I'm the unfair one now?" She folded her arms, the sting of a hundred snakes filling her words.

"I pay the taxes, I pay the rent, I pay Chizuru's school. I sacrificed many chances to escalate further in my career until now for you two. Yes, I am not a perfect father. But I do what I can."

"You know that's not true. You could spend some more time with us, you could talk with us more, but all you do is worry about your job. I need my husband with me, your daughter needs her father!" I know… Do you think I don't know?!

"And what do you want me to do? I… I can't just not work. My job is as important as you two. Now more than ever, you should already know how this is!" I narrow my eyes at her, she does the same.

"And I'm telling you, I'm tired of this!" Every word slashing at me like the Murasame, cutting my heart wide open with ease. "If you won't try to make this work, just say you don't care about us anymore!"

"How can you say I don't care after all I've done?!"

"You're absent most of the time, and when you're home you barely talk as of late. You do nothing for our relationship. Nothing, Kurechika!"

"I pay for almost everything, I gave you the house you live in now. I supported you how I could, why do you have to be like this when it's about my job?"

"So now I'm the one who isn't supportive, huh?" Again, her scowl grew larger. The monster spawned in her complexion resembled none of those found in our folk tales. A darker, sharper beast with narrowed, watering eyes and gritted fangs. "All I wanted was to have you with us, and even that seems to be too much for you."

"You knew who you were marrying. Don't you dare feign ignorance Saeko. You always knew I was a politician, you knew what kind of path I was on."

"And you promised me you'd be there for me. And look at you now, running for the Diet!" Screaming like a banshee, she pointed a finger at me.

"I have been trying!" I hit the table, returning the scowl. "And I told you, the situation has changed. That's why I have to think this through. Be an adult, Saeko. Screaming over nothing but a doubt… God, how immature can you be." I know you're on your early twenties, but please… At your age I was already living by myself, working in the town council.

I get up and go pour myself some coffee. I work day and night, I do all I can to be at home for dinner, I reserve my weekends to be there at home so you can rest… And this is what I get? Is this how you repay me after all these years?

"…I am the immature one?" Her voice low, nothing but a barely audible whisper. Her hands extended limply to her sides, fists coiled tightly. Her face, however, remained unchanged, scowl and fangs sharpened further. "How can you say that… How can you say that when you're the one who's never around. You're the one who's constantly shirking his own responsibilities as a father and as a husband!"

"I work all day for my daughter! And for you too!"

"Well, being a parent is more than bringing money to the table. You're completely useless when it comes to everything else!"

Useless… I am not… I am not useless. My fists begin to shake, my brows lower and curve, revealing a hidden Gozuki in my face. I am not inept, I am not useless… How dare you… How dare you spout such insults at me after all I've done for you.

"I am not useless." I take some steps towards her, she holds my gaze unmoving. "I have done all I could, I literally can't cut any more time from my work."

"Oh, sorry mister politician. It looks like nobody told you your wife needs your help to raise your daughter! You never help in anything regarding Chizuru, and I can't do everything by myself while I work every weekday. You don't even realize that isn't enough, that's why you're a useless father Kurechika!" Shut up… Don't you dare call me like that…

"…Well, maybe you would have been able to keep working normally if you hadn't got me drunk that night!"

"What? Are you blaming me for this now?!"

"As if what happened was my fault! You got both of us drunk, that's why I didn't wear protection."

"We were dating for three months and it was my birthday! And you were the one who pushed me into the couch!"

"You invited me over to your apartment, you got undressed as we drank vodka, and you didn't resist when I started caressing you! Don't play victim with me now after all this time, you weren't a little girl anymore!"

"Victim? I'm not playing victim! I'm asking you to do your share as a father, since you're so inept at it. Why did you even form a family with me if you don't want to do your part?!"

"Because maybe I wasn't planning on forming a family with you in the first place!"

"Eh?" Saeko's face lost color, her stride halted she left her mouth agape.

"Don't give me that face. We were only starting out our relationship, we hadn't seen whether we could live together back then. I did like your hard to approach persona, but we didn't have time to see whether it was real love or not between us. That's why this doesn't work, because we've been winging it this whole time. Neither of us wanted to have Chizuru at that time, you know it." I drink my coffee and sit down back in my sofa. I run a hand on my face, biting my lips. Unable to stop, I spit out one last drop of venom out of me."…And there's no more love between us after all this time, it seems."

There, I said it. Come on, scream at me again. It's always the same as of late. All you do is bitch at me regardless of what I do. When I'm home, because I don't talk much. When I'm not, because I'm absent. When I try to talk, you're tired. When I'm tired, you complain I ignore you two. I'm tired of this stagnant air that fills my house…

Where is that strong, resolute woman I admired so much? The one who used to face me unflinching? Crumbled to dust, it's remnants scattered by the wind. This is the price we pay for being foolish, for being careless.

Sigh… There should have been no reason to get to this point if we had been responsible adults.

"…I do love you."

"Huh?"

Saeko's eye lost all edge and glow, the eternal night of yore mired her complexion now. Hanging her head and holding one of her elbows tightly, all draconian bravery was gone from her voice, nothing but the wails of a small, wounded imp were left in her words.

"…I know you're always busy. I always liked that serious side of you. How you could seize someone with just a gaze, how you could always know how to deal with large groups."

"What is this abou-"

"I do love you, Kurechika. But I can't go on like this anymore." Tears bursted out of her eyes as she held herself tightly. Shivering in place, she sat down again. Words fused with sobs, cheeks tarnished by tears and marked rivers in her complexion. "I know how important your work is, that's why I don't interrupt your calls, that's why I don't bother you at home when you come home late. I know you're working hard everyday, and I am truly thankful for what you do. But I just can't do this anymore."

She sobbed in place, I could no nothing but stare. I have never seen Saeko cry. No words could describe the piercing pain in my chest, I feel as if my tongue was retreating into my throat, as if I would gulp it down if I lost my focus. I winced at her words, yet I couldn't look away.

"They keep cutting our budget, they keep making us work more and more… I'm exhausted. Last month the army kicked us out of Hakuryo High School because they were going to make a base there. I tried to shield some of our students as they forced us to leave and I got a bruise on my hand… Hic… You didn't even ask me how I got it when you came home that day…" One hand grasps her face, the other rests atop her chest, trying pointlessly to calm it's oscillation.

"You had a bruise? I didn't… I didn't notice…"

"Hic… I always loved you Kurechika. I wouldn't have let you into my house if you were just a pastime to me. But I can't do this anymore…" Now, holding her sides, Saeko looks at me. No sign of the monster from before, a wounded animal trying to reach a source of water, that's what she looked like. "People at school keep telling us to change the curriculum, we're being paid next to nothing while having to work twice as much. I have to get out in a rush to go pick up Chizuru, do all the chores by myself, and when you come home you don't even greet me, you don't even talk… I need you, Kurechika. I need my husband by my side. I can't endure all this by myself…"

She hunched over, hitting the table with her forehead softly, burying her head in between her arms.

"I'm tired of holding out for something, anything. If you simply don't care… Hic… Stop giving me hope that someday you'll start caring. Just be honest with me, Kurechika. Because I… I can't take this… U-Uuuhh…" And then she started crying without any semblance of restrain.

…A whole armory was thrown at my heart. No longer looking for water, Saeko cried in agony. The desolate cries, similar to those of an infant pleading for the mother to arrive. In her case… She was pleading me to notice how she was suffering. A deep crack in a wall being treated with a trebuchet, that was what just happened here. Me being the trebuchet, of course.

I never noticed anything. All I did was focus on my job, on the agreement we had established so long ago.

Saeko was strong, she doesn't need me lending an ear to her worries. She's always so confident, she never asked for advice during our first years together. That's why… I assumed she could take anything, just like how I can take stuff in silence.

She's there, she isn't saying anything so she should be fine.

She always takes care of the chores, she doesn't need help with that.

I don't know anything about teaching and she doesn't like politics, so there's no point in talking of our jobs.

So I never asked how her day was. Since she always took care of her own problems in stride I assumed she was fine, or at least not bothered by it.

…And I screamed at her when she was trying to tell me she needed me by her side, not only physically but in mind as well. She wanted my heart and gaze on her and Chizuru… And I… I…

I stand up, slowly moving towards the door.

"Kurechika?" I don't stop at her call. "Kurechika, where are you going?"

I don't mind her words and slowly go to the door. I need to get some air, I need to clear my head. God… What have I done?

I feel a tug behind me.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for screaming at you…"

"You don't have to apologize, Saeko. I'm just going to get some air."

"Please!" She hugs me from behind, clawing at my chest. "I'm sorry… I… I'm just tired. Please don't leave me… I wasn't being serious."

"You and I both know you were." And I can't blame you. I deserved every single word you hurled at me, and then some more. You went easy on me, I know you can be more poisonous when you so wish. And you had all the reasons to do so.

"No, I wasn't." I feel something wet on my back, Saeko was still crying. "I won't complain anymore… So please don't leave us." Raindrops filled her words, raining over wetness. What she was holding on released itself as her grip on me tightened. "I can't take care of Chizuru if you leave me… She needs you, Kurechika. I need you… I'm sorry… Hic… I'll keep taking care of the house, I won't complain anymore I swear." Every word is another knife into my chest. Now I'm the one on the receiving end of the trebuchet. I made Saeko hurt like this, so I shouldn't complain.

But… It's clear she doesn't deserve this. Saeko did nothing to be apologizing to me in this way. I should let her rest and we can talk this out tomorrow before going back home. It's clear as day, this… this relationship is over. Saeko doesn't deserve this.

"I'm going to get some air, Saeko. Let me go."

"…I'm sorry, Kurechika. Please don't leave us… I…" I release myself slowly from her grasp, I hear her hiccups increase.

I grab the doorknob and open the door. Again her hand reaches my arm.

"I love you, I really didn't mean to scream at you. I know…" Her voice trailed off, turning into a distant echo, a fissure dwelling in every word she uttered between sobs. "I know I might not be enough for you, I know I may not have been who you wanted to marry but… Chizuru needs us, both of us. Kurechika, let's… Let's talk this out once more, please?"

"I'll be back in a while." I move away and she doesn't try to stop me. As I close the door, I hear her crying once more.

I make my way to the mini bar. I can't believe it… This time I deserve the word in full force. I am useless. No matter how much I apologize, it won't change what I did, what I said, or how I've been feeling. And considering what's at stake… It might be for the best to end this here.

I took my time, slowly gazing out the window, looking at the Capital from the height of the floor. If I accept Hoshimori's offer, I'll have to live here. Forcing Saeko to either live alone in Hiiragi or quit her job to come to Kyoto… Biting my lips, I realize I can't ask that of her.

As I reach the place, I found someone there besides the bartender. A Royal Guard, one in a black dress with trimmed dark hair, was sitting drinking something.

"Oh…" The man noticed I was staring. "I thought I would be the only one drinking alone at this hour." He smiles wryly. A fellow commoner, huh.

"Forgive me, I was just in need of some air. Bartender, a beer please."

The man opened a can and served me a glass. I drank it slowly, feeling the coldness down my throat.

"Must have been a long day for all of you, huh." The bartender said as he chuckled.

"Yes, the negotiations… were very tiring." Not as much as what just happened to me.

"I didn't have much to do, just watching over the building." The Guard said. He looks worn down, however. His speech is… peculiar for a Royal Guard.

The man in question finished his drink, sighing heavily. His gaze lost in the infinite loop of his cup's rim, cheer shining in his eyes due to it's absence, the Guard's features reflected emotions of anguish as he grimaced slightly, eyes and mouth growing smaller every passing second.

"Did the negotiations not go well for your side, my fellow?" I ask the man, trying to clear my head.

"Huh? Oh, no. I think that went well in the end. What troubles me is… a more personal matter." Unlike the other Guards this man feels… common. Normal. I don't feel that pride, that arrogance some members of the Guard display at all times.

"Love problems?" The bartender asks, the Guard nods. It's as if the night was adamant in not allowing me to run away today.

"I am not the best person to deliver love advice, sadly." I say as I chuckle bitterly, drinking some more beer to clean the taste in my mouth that refused to leave.

"Haha… Love advice is not what I need."

"…Did you already break up?" I couldn't contain my lips. I thought I had seen some resemblance of me in the man, but the way in which his eyes closed, as tightly as a lock in a bank, proved me wrong.

"No… My wife died a few days ago."

"…Sorry, that was insensitive of me."

"No, it's alright. We could say our goodbyes, so it's not like I had anything bottled up…" He gestures for another drink. The bartender serves him what he was drinking and he goes for another sip. "If that's all there was to it, this wouldn't hurt so much."

Seeing the man hold the cup rather strongly as he kept drinking, the bartender leaned on the table.

"What troubles you, my fellow? Was something left unsaid?"

"No, it's…" The Guard sighs, shaking his head a little. "My son was left alone. I can't be with him due to my position in the Guard."

"Do you not have anyone to leave him with?" I ask, to which the man nods.

"Thankfully I do, but that's not the problem. He needs me by his side, and yet here I am. What a useless father I am."

"…I don't think you deserve such a strong word. You are worrying about him, after all." Unlike me, who didn't even think of Chizuru this last few days. So long as she's in good health and scoring good grades… I never truly cared to get closer to her.

"Still…" We both finish our drinks, the man looks up lost in thought. "Back when I joined the Guard, I thought I was ready to die. I thought I could face anything the world threw at me for my family." The passion was apparent in his words and in the way he clenched his free hand. "But I never expected something like this to happen."

I see… If he dies now, his son might end up in an orphanage. Luckily, women are not going to be conscripted into the IJA, or so it seems for now. Even so, I can buy Saeko and Chizuru an exemption draft with some effort. They will never be dragged into that side of the war.

"If I'm not by his side, how will he be at ease after all this?"

"Even if you're not there, you can talk with him if he's not too young." I say, tapping my glasses. "A parent has to do what he has to for his child, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I agree. However… My absence will hurt him more than anything else." The man's words piked at my heart. "The feeling of being left behind will leave a scar in him that no time will ever heal. He needs me there, and I am here."

Being… left behind? Ending up abandoned, ignored by those you love when you're in pain… Saeko, is this how you felt all this time?

"You can ask for some leave time, right?" The bartender asked.

"I already have, this months will be full of activity so I can't take any time off."

Yes, the testing against the Kagerou are soon to come. Such a saddening state of affairs… He seems to truly value his child, yet he cannot be with him. I, on the other hand, have neglected my daughter while having the chance to spend my time with her. And now… it might be too late for me.

"I won't be able to face Miho if anything happens to him while I'm not there."

"I believe you shouldn't punish yourself needlessly." I say, leaning my arms onto the table. "You do what you can, that's… how it is sometimes."

"That might be so, but it isn't enough. If his future is crying, it's up to me to make it a smile." Huh? If his future… What an odd phrase. Yet… Some of it resonated like a scream in a cave in me. "And yet here I am, drinking in a bar while he's probably sleeping alone."

"I agree with the man here, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The bartender said. "All of us have had to make conflicting decisions sometimes."

"Yes, that's true." I say, rubbing my forehead. "I believe your wife wouldn't blame you for this, not with how strongly you feel about it."

"…Thanks. Sigh… I do wonder if I'll ever be able to move on from this." His gaze sinks again into the cup, his shoulders descending like snow.

"Were you two in love?"

"Yes, she was all I ever wanted. She made me feel cherished for the first time in my life, she didn't like me because of who I was or what I had. And now… There are words and jokes I will never be able to say again. There's food I'll never have again, there are things I won't be able to do for anyone else, things no one else but her would appreciate. She's gone… And I wasn't ready to be the one left behind."

The man was valiant enough to pour out his heart raw in words. I wouldn't be able to do that, not in a hundred years. To lose that closeness forever… To lose your partner, to be forever forbidden from saying and doing things one enjoyed…

**Beep!**

"Oh, seems like I'm being called back. Sigh…" The Guard slowly stood up. "Sorry, I didn't meant to dump my troubles onto you two." He bowed to us, grimacing again.

"No, a bartender's job is to hear the customer's woes too."

"It was a surprise to see a Royal Guard in such honest fashion. Don't apologize, you've done no wrong. Your heart is in the right place, my fellow."

"I see… Thanks, really." He pays up his due, and leaves after a short, polite bow.

"Another beer, please."

My cup is filled and again I drink. I close my eyes, going back to those days. When I was but a fresh member of the local council.

Back then… Back then I only saw Saeko as a sort of prize, of prey. She was very prideful and snarky on the meeting I met her while I was working on Hiiragi.

I thought she was too prideful and I wanted to prove her wrong. I wanted to show her our position was the right one. Eventually, somehow, that turned into me wanting to… well, fuck her. I wanted to wipe that smirk of her face, to see her flushed face in embarrassment as she undressed for me.

Sigh… I do not envy my younger self's motives to do things.

The more she rejected me, the more I desired to bring her down to all fours. I wanted to make her admit I was right, to see her admit defeat. It was a power struggle on both sides, she did tell me she wanted to make me acknowledge her position in front of the rest of my colleagues, that's why she put up with me at the time.

Of course, she had no sex in her mind. I was too prideful back then, I only saw her as a meat bag to bed, an adversary to defeat. Her words had no place on my ears, she was just another opponent to surpass, another meat bag to fuck.

…Turns out our literary tastes were similar. I once ran into her in the library, and we tried to outsmart the other with our knowledge. From time to time, we met up there by coincidence and I found myself enjoying our talks. Instead of confronting her or trying to seduce her, I found myself earnestly asking for her opinion and giving her my own, no layer of sarcasm or double meanings in my words.

When was it that we started hanging out to talk about books? Our discussions about the teaching politics she was pushing became smoother, we could debate without the other snapping, without her making any snarky remarks, without me making any sexual comments or dismissing her opinion.

…I don't even remember how that matter of the school policies was resolved in the end. All I know is that we kept 'running into each other' in the library, and ended up talking about books for a while.

…Eventually, I realized I wanted her. Not like before. Well, I still desired her, but not in… that way only. I wanted her to accept me, not to force her to knee. I wanted to see her smile more, not just to use her to satisfy my own urges. I began to like Saeko, to earnestly like her company.

It almost feels like a time lost to me so long ago. As if the river were we once stood was eroded and now a cliff was in it's place. I don't think I was being serious back then. I wasn't thinking on marriage, I simply wanted to be with her, to enjoy our time together.

It took some mutual effort for both of us to come out of our masks, after a year of… not dating but dating, of meeting up to talk about books and then going to eat together. We both had different views on how to tend to the house, on how to deal with life. I admired her resolute way of dealing with her problems, but I thought that… maybe she wasn't the right one for me.

She wouldn't be able to live by my side if I were to continue on the path I was at the time. We both tried to make it work during those months, it wasn't bad. I did have my doubts on whether I wanted to go further with her, but all of that went out the window… when she told me she was pregnant.

I pay the bill and go back to my room, slowly walking on the hallways as I gaze outside the windows. The city looks so small, so bright from here.

The first years weren't bad. We made our agreement and worked well under it. Dealing with Chizuru when she was a baby was… a challenge. Waking up midnight wasn't something neither appreciated, but we somehow survived that by clearly establishing who got which days. And me coming home late wasn't bad then, I was still high in adrenaline after the sessions so I could take care of Chizuru, allowing Saeko to rest well.

I supported her so that she could go back to her work as a teacher, she didn't want me to sustain her life. I liked her prideful opposition, her determination to not rely on anyone for her own life. So, we formed our new pact. The one we're still using today.

Saeko gave a reason to look forward to coming home, a reason to not stay overnight in my office. Something besides my work, something that cannot be measured in any kind of value scale. Those first three years… were truly happy ones.

…Things started to get worse once the new education laws became more and more twisted due to the war. Saeko never asked for help and my meetings got longer.

I promised her to be home early, so I had to deal with as much as I could before that. These last years have taken their toll on both of us, and we never tried to talk with the other about work. I thought she was fine, she was always prideful and never asked for help.

In between her sobbing, she said she didn't want to bother me because I was tired, despite how I've been neglecting her these last months. Knowing her, her heart is probably in tatters right now. The profession she so much loves is being bastardized thanks to the needs of the war, her pride smashed to pieces as her hopes of being self sufficient vanish into thin air. She wanted to ask for help, but didn't. Because she held the hope I would notice? Because she wanted me to make the first move? Because she didn't know what to do?

It doesn't matter. I wasn't there for her, that is the truth.

"…If their future is crying… It's up to me to make it a smile, huh."

Now that I think about it… I didn't ask that Guard his name. Damn…

The man had his heart in the right place. If I leave her alone… What will Saeko do under the pressure? She knows she can't take care of Chizuru with her salary alone, if I leave her… even if it is for the good of the Empire…

There has to be a way for me to help Hoshimori while remaining with her. It's the least I can do. If… If anything happened to her, and Chizuru ended up alone like that Guard's boy…

"_You're just a useless idiot! You'll never get anywhere in life, you dumbass. Now shut up and go get me another beer!"_

My father's words return to me, making me grimace. I run a hand over my cheek, there is no bruise on it now but the sting of the belt is still there. A gash no time will be able to heal, huh?

Saeko made my home a place I wanted to come back to. She and Chizuru… mean the world to me, they truly do.

Regardless of the platitudes I use to excuse myself, I would be abandoning them by accepting the offer I was given. And that… is something I cannot do.

I reach my room and delay my entrance for a moment. I take a deep breath, looking at my hands. Smiling at my foolishness, I exhale through my nose. I then take one step forward and open the door.

Saeko wasn't in sight. I went to our room, a figure was under the sheets. She slowly rose up, looking at me.

"…Welcome back." She said, her tone similar to a tree in winter. Dry, lifeless, dulled.

"Saeko, we… need to talk."

"Yes, we do."

I sit on the edge of the bed, I feel her getting closer. Before I could sort out my thoughts, she wrapped her hands around me.

"I'm sorry. Kurechika, I didn't mean all I said."

"Stop." I grab her hands to prevent her from keep rubbing my chest. "Saeko, you don't have to do this." I turn around to face her, she was shivering slightly.

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have screamed at you in that way. Forgive me, please." She lowered her head, her hands together by her waist. She looked up at me, awaiting my answer. The shifting light of a candle battered by wind, that was what her body's movements resembled as she stared at me, with eyes that retained traces of red.

In the past, I would have jumped at the prospect of such a docile Saeko being in front of me. Now, however, I can only reprimand myself for allowing this to happen.

"Saeko, you have nothing to apologize for. I was in the wrong, your worries were fair and your points valid. I have not been doing what I should have as your partner. I'm the one who should apologize."

"Eh? You're not… angry?"

"Not anymore. I was tired and reacted inappropriately. I am the one at fault here. I'm sorry, for leaving you alone all this time." I grab her hands and kiss them softly. "Can you give me another chance, Saeko?"

"…Are you being serious? You're not upset? You won't leave us?" Her quiver made me bite my lips, I pulled her to me and embraced her.

"No, I won't leave. I won't run for the Diet either, I'll find a way to help my fellows while remaining close to you and Chizuru. So… Could you forgive me for being so insensitive towards you two?"

She slowly returned the embrace, ending up clutching my back strongly and once more softly, silently crying on my shoulder.

I remain there, simply hugging her. After some time, she calmed down and ended the contact between us.

"Kurechika, you truly… will stay with us? You'll try to be more present from now on?" She looked up at me, eyes still filled with uncertainty but having regained some of her sturdiness.

"I'll try, and if I don't make it just nag at me like you used to. Remember?" I smile at her, caressing her cheek and cleaning the remnants of tears in her eyes. "I won't ask you to forgive me now, but please be patient with me. I'll make an earnest effort from now on to be a more present parent and husband."

"Then… You'll stay with Chizuru during the weekends instead of being on the phone?" Part of her usual inquisitive stare returned, grabbing my chest.

"I will have to make calls, I'm sure. But I'll be by Chizuru's side from today onwards. I don't know as much about her as I should actually… But I'll take my time to get to know her better."

"And you'll help me with the chores? You won't complain about the food I make?"

"So long as you don't ask me to cook, I will. Cleaning the dishes, buying groceries or doing the laundry is nothing I can't do. And if it makes you happy, I'll try out any food you make for me, Saeko. Just… don't overdo it with the sauce."

"And… And can I… Can you listen to what I have to say? Will you start looking at me from now on?"

"…Yes, I'll make a conscious effort to be by your side. And even if I don't notice, come and talk with me. I might be tired, but that doesn't mean we can't talk things out."

She did her best, narrowing her eyes tightly, yet the tears ran away regardless. I hugged her kindly again, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for saying something so hurtful before, Saeko. I truly do not deserve someone as patient as you. So please give me a chance to right my wrongs."

"Kurechika… I have to ask… Did you ever love me?" She asked, the monster resurfacing again. Her eyes now squinted in rage, the sadness subdued slightly. "Be honest with me. Don't say these kind things just to please me. Did you ever-"

"Yes, I did. But not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I really enjoyed our talks about books. When we officially started our relationship, I had my doubts about us to be honest."

I close my eyes, leaning onto her.

"But during our first years together, even after Chizuru had grown, I admired how you dealt with everything. My work and my own assumptions made me close up and look away… And I am sorry for that. The frustration of our quarrels of late made me forget why I chose to marry you instead of just acknowledging Chizuru as my daughter."

I move back to look into her eyes. Holding out some of their defiance like a small fence against a rainstorm, she returned my gaze.

"I love you, Saeko. I love how you challenge me to be better, how you face everything unfazed, and how you can deal with so many heavy burdens on your own."

I run a hand over her cheek slowly.

"I used to think you could take it, that's why I didn't ask if you were fine. And seeing you waver… made me think less of you sometimes, I admit. So all I ask is for you to give me another chance to regain your trust. However… If you deem me unworthy after what I've said… I won't oppose your wishes."

She closed her eyes, bringing both hands together. Her lips moving and twisting, she then opened her eyes again.

"…You will be back home early, right?"

"Yes, I will."

"And I can rely on you to help me in taking care of Chizuru?" I nod. "And you'll take care of her no matter what happens between us?"

"Of course I will."

"…Even after I'm gone?"

"What are you saying? Are… Are you sick, Saeko?"

"No, it's just… You won't leave Chizuru alone if anything happens to me, right? You won't do that, right Kurechika?"

"Your doubt hurts me, Saeko. I know I said many hurtful things to you tonight but I would never abandon our daughter. I know it wasn't enough, but I have been living with you two in my mind." I didn't want to have a daughter at the time. Chizuru wasn't in my plans. But that doesn't mean I'll abandon her. I won't be like my own father, I will keep my daughter safe.

"I see…" She looks away for a moment, rubbing her hands together. "And… you will… start taking our relation more seriously? I can… believe you, right?"

"Yes… I don't know how soon I'll reach what you need of me, but I will do my utmost effort to support you from now on, and not just with money. Can you give me another chance, Saeko?"

She looks away, pursing her lips. Bringing her hands together again, she took a moment to look at me again. When she did, she grabbed my face and kissed me.

"…If you were lying…. I swear you'll pay for giving me hope again." Her body still doing hiccups, her eyes seemed to have a few tears left in them. I hug her, our foreheads touching.

"I wasn't. I promise you I'll start to properly support you from now on, dear."

* * *

_February 10th, 1989. 08:36 PM._

_(Head's Private Room. Koubuin Main House. Osaka.)_

**[Takahisa]**

* * *

"Regarding the negotiations, Tamase-dono has arranged a meeting for next Thursday with some members of the UN's High Council." Bazora notified me of this news.

"That is good to hear. Who will be coming with us?"

"Takatsukasa-sama, General Makabe, and a small retinue from their families."

"I see. Hopefully this can be a pleasant meeting. What else?"

"Tomorrow you have a meeting with the representatives of Mitsuhishi Industries. Some of the parts our fellows have designed for the enhancement of the F-15 were chosen for the final model, and so, you have to be there for the customary bureaucracy."

"Well, that is also good to hear. Now Bazora, about… my request of some days ago…" I entwine my fingers and rest my elbows on my desk. He sighs, then ruffles his emerald hair softly.

"Yohime-sama has already arranged both matters. Mana shall be going to tend to the Mitsurugi girl while Maya has been selected as the caretaker of Shirogane's son."

"Oh? Is that so? I was convinced your daughter would be the one sent to Hiiragi."

When Yohime told me she thought the young Tsukuyomis would be good candidates for the tasks I needed to be tackled, considering both of them are part of our most trusted fellows, have been trained to be our counselors were we to need their guide, and they're used to looking after little ones due to also having to take care of their younger siblings from time to time.

However, I was convinced Mana was to be the one selected to take care of Shirogane's boy. Maya has been influenced by Kazora's prejudices, after all. He has imprinted into her that unnecessary habit of bottling up feelings, of separating oneself from our common fellows. Yohime has decided it, so I shall trust in my wife's judgment. There must be a reason for this arrangement.

"Yes, I was also of the same opinion my liege. However, Mana has developed some… troubling habits as of late."

"Troubling? Has she become colder to our peasants?"

"No, nothing of the sort. She seems to… wish to have a more close relation with her sister. She has tried to make Mion refer to her in less formal ways for some time now."

"Forgive me Bazora, I fail to see how this could impede Mana from performing the task I asked of her." My retainer's eyes squint, his lips twist into an uncomfortable shape.

"Well… As it stands, Mana seems to wish to… be able to display her affection more openly. When in her trials, she's still as unwavering as she always was. However, thanks to those books she reads, she has expressed her disagreement over how I continue to further push Mion to hone herself." I reiterate, I cannot see how this could be an obstacle for her. "In fact, Mana has been showing a propensity to embrace Mion quite often. The little one has not yet been up to what I expect of her, I fear Mana has become too soft."

"So you believe she would spoil the boy?"

"Yes. She has said she wanted to be closer to Mion, and I don't doubt she would pamper the kid if she were to be put in charge of him. My apologies, Takahisa-sama. I have been careless as a father, I let Mana be swayed by these cheap sentimentalism displayed in those pages." He bows to me. Bazora, you're as resolute as ever I see.

"Now Bazora, don't be so extreme. I see no wrong in Mana wishing to express her feelings in private. While I do agree she has to learn when and how to do so, I see no need to show such restlessness over this. Do try to have a talk with her when you find the time, so that she doesn't forget when to draw the line."

"If you so order, I shall try to speak with her about this." He again stands upright, the bull back in his gaze. "However, I do have something else to mention."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure sending Mana to the Mitsurugi girl is wise, Takahisa-sama?"

"…Are you doubting my judgment, Bazora?"

"Yes, I am." He narrows his eyes, folding his arms behind his back. "Twins should never be recognized in the Koubuin House. The risk of entering into a succession dispute is very high, our unity would be put in jeopardy. Learning from the mistakes of the other Houses, we have been stalwart in this matter. Were Mana to grow attached to the girl, and if the girl were ever to desire to regain her heritage… Your scar in your left hand should remind you of the risks you're playing with." I grimace, instinctively clenching my left hand.

"Tsukuyomi, that will not repeat itself. I have told you I wish to have Meiya rejoin the family. She will not be a hazard."

"We do not know that, my liege. We cannot foresee how she might react, how she might feel inside. If she were to rally some of our fellows against Yuuhi-sama, our power would be diminished. We cannot allow House Koubuin to crumble in these times."

"Meiya will not do anything of the sort, Tsukuyomi. She has been raised well, and I will be here to guide her."

"…Your brother also had your father guiding him, and he still raised his blade at you when you were appointed as the next head."

"Me and Jinkuro never were on good terms. It was an obvious outcome. Meiya harbors no such foul feelings in her."

"For now. We cannot allow that to repeat itself, especially considering their resemblance. Think of all the problems that would cause Yuuhi-sama if the Mitsurugi girl were to plot against her integrity."

"That will not happen, Tsukuyomi. Raiden has been raising her well."

"Surely you know what is said of twins. One gains all the good qualities while the other is left with only the foul traits. Considering how Yuuhi-sama is everyday…" He closes his eyes, leaving his words unfinished.

"You say Meiya is truly the shadow to Yuuhi's light?"

"Precisely."

"Then tell me Tsukuyomi, whatever shall I do? How do you suggest I should proceed in this predicament?" I lean back into my seat, sharpening my tongue against the inner side of my teeth.

"I have already voiced my opinion on this matter, on the night they were born." His brows tense downwards, as do mine knowing what he's about to say. "There is only one solution to this problem, only one path will ascertain the stability of the House. You have to kill Meiya before it's too late."

"I refuse. Do remember you're speaking of my daughter, exiled or not."

"Do remember you're speaking of a cursed child, do not forget what you yourself went through. Me and Kazora took your side, but we lost many of my own family in that struggle."

"You need not remind me, I know full well Jinkuro had the vast support of the Tsukuyomi elders. I know what you two had to do during that night. But this time it's different, we're united as of now."

"…I fear Mana might bring cracks into our hearts, my liege. No, anyone who gets attached to that girl will become a hazard to the family. Takahisa-sama, even if you desire to keep her alive, there is no reason to send anyone to her."

"Then, what happens once Raiden is too old to take care of her?"

"…There are a vast network of dungeons in the underground. We have many places to keep her locked up where she can't harm the House." He said with remarkable aplomb, as if his own veins were filled with the night gale of December.

"And what has Meiya done to deserve such a fate?!" I hit my desk, rising from my seat. "Can't you see that this attitude is what will cause her to despise us? This unnecessary paranoia is what forced Father to drive away Jinkuro during his early days. That is why he despised me, my brother felt that he didn't have a place in the family. He… His final words were not ones of greed, they were those of hatred and sorrow." I close my eyes, pain returning to my left hand. "I will give Meiya a place in this family, even if it's the last thing I do in this life. I won't let her heart be corrupted by the solitude and isolation I forced upon her in my weakness. And if you oppose me…" I put my left hand in my waist, moving the handguard of my Minaru Kamui upwards with my thumb. "I will remove you from my side, Tsukuyomi."

"There is need for such hostility. I am loyal to you, Takahisa-sama." He bows down deeply, remaining still. "I cannot help but to bring this matter to you in this time. If you still desire to follow through, it is your decision. Just know that what I described might one day come to pass, so you should first meet the girl to see for yourself who she is. Yours, Yohime-sama's, and Yuuhi-sama's well-being will always be my priority, but I shall follow your orders on this regardless."

"…Sigh. I am thankful for all you do Tsukuyomi. For all you had to do for me." I sit down, sheathing my blade. "But please understand. I want Meiya with us, I want to break this taboo. Are you with me, Tsukuyomi?"

He looked at me, narrowing his eyes. Giving a firm now, standing as firm as a mountain, enduring my gaze without so much as a quiver. The currents in his eyes showed no ripples nor taints, shining as clearly as the morning sun.

"To my last breath, my liege."

"I see… Thank you, Tsukuyomi. And please do try to… see Meiya in a different light. She has committed no sin, she's but a little girl left to her own luck."

"…I cannot make any promises. But I will see with mine own eyes her worth if such a time comes."

"That is good enough for me. Now then, there was nothing else to tend to for today, was there?"

"No, nothing else sir. Dinner should have been prepared, do you wish to go now?"

"Yes, let us. I do need to speak with Yohime about how she'll relay the news to both Mana and Maya."

"Are you not going to do it yourself, Takahisa-sama?"

"Remember we have the tests in the afternoon. I wish to spend some time with my squadron before the fights. Now then, let us go."

I stand up, letting out a long sigh. I always knew both Tsukuyomi brothers did not agree with me leaving Meiya alive. After all we went through when Jinkuro tried to usurp the position of Head that night… All of our fellows we had to bury… Even my own shinobi turned against me. I look at the wound in my left hand, the wound my most trusted fellow once inflicted me in hopes of letting Jinkuro score a certain hit.

Meiya isn't my brother. That little girl won't become like him, because I won't leave her alone like my father left my brother. I will not allow you to fall to the darkness, Meiya.

* * *

_Next Day. 02:48 PM._

_(Raiden's House.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

The gates are opened and I quickly enter the house. I have been made to wear a rather modest dress for the occasion and I have tied my hair in a single hairbun to travel here. Even if I have been ordered to move using the trains of the House, I must remain ever vigilant.

I am guided to the living room by an attendant. Raiden-sama was sitting there, waiting for me.

"Good afternoon, Raiden-sama." I give him a bow, then later I remain standing in attention.

"Welcome, Tsukuyomi. I believe I told Takahisa-sama I required no retainers." He folded his arms, seizing me up with his stare.

"I have been tasked with aiding you in Meiya-sama's teaching. I will not be staying here, at the least not for now."

"I see. Then, please sit down. Tell me, what have you been tasked to teach her?"

I proceeded to inform him of my orders, which encompassed many subjects and areas. From our history to how to conduct herself in the higher circles, from how to employ Shogi as a form of negotiation to how she should carry herself in front of others. As well as all other lessons regarding her education, even if I'll be but an overseer for the time being.

"This does feel as if you were a retainer…"

"Takahisa-sama was clear on his orders, however. I am not staying here, I shall be coming every odd day from now on."

"Haha, I understand Tsukuyomi. Now then, allow me to ask you a question." He shifted in his seat, his coming gaze sent a shiver down my back. Sending the birds of caution away, the storm clouds in his stance were coming towards me. "What do you think of Meiya?"

"What do I think? I do not have an opinion of her, I haven't met her yet."

"Answer me clearly, Tsukuyomi. What is Meiya to you?" What has brought such hostility? This feels as if he were one of those yokai in those tales, those guarding a princess. Raiden-sama narrowed his eyes, his words rumbling with thunders.

"She is another member of the Koubuin Family, regardless of her situation. I am but a servant, and she is someone I will guide and protect will all of my might if the need calls. What else could she be for me?" I also narrow my eyes at him, I know I am nothing but a fresh recruit yet I find his doubt insulting.

I only hold worry for Meiya-sama in my heart, as I do for Yuuhi-sama. They are one of the reasons I am who I am, and I desire nothing short of being by their side to aid them in what I can, in what they might need from me.

Even if I also would like to bestow them kindness, I know such closeness could backfire. Sigh… I can still show them what affection means through other ways. Using my cooking, for example.

Raiden-sama remained staring at me silently for some seconds, grasping his beard as he did. I couldn't help but to gulp under his stare, clenching my fists and bringing my legs closer. It feels as if someone were passing a feather just over the nape of my neck right now, trying to force me to make a miss.

"I see, so that's how you think." He relaxed his posture, I had to hold a sigh as he did. "Well, do forgive the inquiry. Meiya should be done with her math lessons, do you wish to see her now?"

"Yes, if you so allow."

He stood up and I followed, however he went towards a set of stairs that descended for- some reason.

"Raiden-sama, where are we going?"

"To see Meiya, of course."

"Forgive me for asking but… Is she being kept on the basement?"

"Yes, that is the case. The traditions so demand. It is sad, but she spends most of her time there." He says, a tint of grief apparent in his squinting eyes. The weight of his words on him was as obvious as the dissonance of the grand steel door we found at the end of the stairs with the rest of the house.

As he opens it and enters, I also follow behind. A rather well decorated living room came into view, an elderly man was sitting by a little girl's side pointing to her book in the other end of the place.

The girl looked at us, her eyes widening as we made eye contact. Wearing a black sweater and a long, frilly blue skirt with lines of black and white, Meiya-sama had her hair done in a similar ponytail to the one Yuuhi-sama uses.

"I believe it has been enough for today. You might retire." Raiden-sama said, the old man bowed to him and said his parting words, reminding Meiya-sama to follow with the contents of her book.

The man gave us another bow as he approached us and then exited the room. The little girl came to Raiden-sama's side, but unlike Yuuhi-sama, she had no smile in her complexion. She bowed to us, hands joined by her stomach.

"Good afternoon, Grandfather."

"Oh, Meiya-tan! How were your lessons?"

Huh?

Raiden-sama's eyes reflected a clear sky as he hugged Meiya-sama and lifted her off the ground. What does the -tan mean, however?

"I have been fine, Grandfather." The girl returned the hug, smiling faintly. "However, who is this teacher?" She said as she looked at me.

"Good afternoon, Meiya-sama. My name is Mana Tsukuyomi and I shall be looking after your learning efforts from now on."

Raiden-sama brought her back to the ground. Meiya-sama got closer and gave me a bow.

"Thank you kindly for your help, Tsukuyomi-sensei. I shall do my best to answer to your teachings."

"No, Tsukuyomi shall suffice Meiya-sama."

"Eh? No, you are my teacher. I have to show you respect." She said, the firm resolution of Takahisa-sama in her words, the same way to look straight, deeply into my eyes as Yohime-sama.

"I… Ahem, Meiya-sama please think of me as your vassal. I would prefer you referring to me as Tsukuyomi."

Meiya-sama gave a glance at Raiden-sama, curving her brows as her hands shifted together. He nodded at her and she relaxed her posture.

"I will call you Tsukuyomi then. Thank you kindly for your help."

"Please, you don't have to bow to me. It is alright, Meiya-sama." She again seemed to be uncomfortable at my words.

"Well, I will leave Meiya in your hands. I expect you to handle her with care, Tsukuyomi." I gave a nod to Raiden-sama and he went his way out of the room, closing the door once he did.

"Alright, let's start. Meiya-sama, what do you say of having a few Shogi matches?"

"Yes, as you say Tsukuyomi." A few pebbles leaned on my back at her words. The contrast with Yuuhi-sama is subtle but evident. Meiya-sama lacks that sunshine in her eyes, as if she were minding her words to not upset me. As if… she were afraid of something.

We went towards the table that was already prepared and we then spared against each other. She is very good for her age, but I suppose she has been trained in case she was ever required to be a body double for Yuuhi-sama all her life.

We spent the afternoon together seeing how good she was at what she had learned, with the passing of time she slowly relaxed a bit more. Her speech mannerisms are very good and formal, though she seems to use a rather frontal approach when using her own voice. She is even more formal whenever she speaks in 'the proper' voice, as she called it. Meiya-sama is far ahead from both Mion and Shion in her math and history lessons, and her thought logic and ability to make arguments is astounding for her age. She… does seem to be a tad bit too stubborn when she likes an idea however, just like her father. It is truly nice to see her show emotion as she pouts when I prove her wrong as we debate over the smallest of details.

To think there are people who only see her as a political tool, as nothing but an expendable body double to shield Yuuhi-sama. I will do my best effort to aid her, Takahisa-sama. Not just as a teacher, but as a counselor and confidant.

"Well, this was enough for today. Why don't we take a small break?" A few hours have already passed, after all.

"We can still practice. There are some books we didn't see yet." She says, leaning forward. She does not like to lose a discussion, apparently.

"It is alright, Meiya-sama. Let us spend some time simply talking to our leisure, what do you say?"

"…Yes, as you say Tsukuyomi." She again bowed to me, stiffness overflowing. Sigh… I suppose it'll take time for me to be anything other than another teacher for her.

I went to the small fridge that was in a corner, found some fruits, and after peeling and cutting them I returned to her side. Bringing them to the table on a wide dish, Meiya-sama sat in front of me and ate slowly.

"You won't eat, Tsukuyomi?"

"I will, but it is only natural to allow you to pick your food first. I am your vassal after all."

"But you're also my teacher. Please, let's eat together." She pushed the plate towards me, furrowing her brows.

"If you insist, so I shall do." I picked some slices of apple, Meiya-sama seemed to prefer strawberries. "Meiya-sama, if I may ask, have you been taught how to wield a blade?"

"Yes, Grandfather has taught me how to use the Mugen Kidou style. I practice every day after my afternoon classes are over."

"I see. What do you say of sparing against me today before I leave?"

"Yes, as you say."

"No, Meiya-sama I am your vassal. Do not be so formal with me."

"Eh? Is it truly alright? My teachers have taught me to always be polite. They said it is rude to refer to your elders in any other way." She said, her eyes cascading downwards.

"It is true that you should abstain from such behavior, but I am your vassal. You do not need to be so stiff with me."

"But… If you say so, Tsukuyomi." Yet more rocks stockpile on my shoulders at her answer.

I guess she won't understand she doesn't need to be this formal to me in a day. Well, it is a matter of time. She'll get used to me eventually.

"Then, shall we go practice your swordplay?" She nods and stands up. I do so too, but I halt my movement as I realize the door is closed and, at first glance, it seems we cannot open it from the inside. "Meiya-sama, how do we contact Raiden-sama from here?"

"Oh, there's a button nearby to call Grandfather." She goes to the wall and points to a painting. "It's behind this, he told me to use it if I needed him to come for anything." She then steps aside, letting me get close to the painting in question.

I move the frame and see a small button built into the wall. After I push it, however, a rumbling similar to that of an stampede could be heard from up above. As if glasses and plates were thrown to the ground and shattered, as if the furniture was being moved violently, as if someone was hurling rocks at the wall, the sounds reiterated themselves for some seconds. Soon, I could hear the steel door being rammed by something.

I stood in front of Meiya-sama instinctively, yet as the door was swung wide open, Raiden-sama was the one who entered the room. …Why are his eyes taking that crimson tint?

"Meiya-tan! What happened?!" Before I could blink, he was already behind me. Crouching by Meiya-sama's side, he ran his hands over her body to see what was of her.

"Tsukuyomi said she wanted us to practice swordplay. So I called you." Meiya-sama was unfazed by all this, however.

"Oh, is that so? I forgot to leave her a communicator, now that I think about it."

"Um… Raiden-sama, what was that noise just now?"

"What noise?!" He stood up sharply and looked around with hawkish eyes, placing a hand on the katana he had on his waist.

"No, I was talking about the noises after I pressed the button."

"Oh, that was me. I feared something might have happened to Meiya, so I hurried to her side." He says, puffing his chest.

"I believe I heard some plates breaking, however."

"Don't worry, we can always buy more of those."

"However, how-"

"Now, I believe you wanted to go to the small dojo we have on the house?" Just like Takahisa-sama, he just won't allow anyone to pierce his speeches.

"…Yes, sir. That is the case."

"Well then, let us go. I believe I should have some gear you can wear to spar against Meiya. But of course, you will be careful with her, won't you Tsukuyomi?" Again, his eyes took a hawkish tint. I stand in attention by reflex, nodding at his words. "Good. Now, let us be on our way."

As we returned to the surface, I saw three maids sighing as they fixed what was left of the living room.

Going out to the garden, we went to a small building to a side. The dojo wasn't as big as I assumed it would be, but it was enough. Raiden-sama gestured to a side, towards the changing room. After changing into the traditional protective gear, not the new one I had gotten used to in my training on the Guard, me and Meiya-sama each grabbed a wooden sword. Taking our positions, she took the Mugen Kidou stance while I chose to take Waki.

She makes the first move, a frontal slash. I parry and pressure her with few but precise attacks. Unlike Maya, I vastly prefer to take a more reactive approach and capitalize on the mistakes my opponent makes. After all, the one who shows the first signs loses. Prediction is half a fight.

She tries to aim to my lower left, I allow her to pressure me for a moment. Deflecting her attacks with ease, I shift my footing. Moving forward with my left I send few, but strong attacks at her. Aiming upwards, I keep pressuring her. Once I realized it was impossible for her to counter me at this speed, I arched my knees and went for the final blow. I pushed forward one last time and delivered a downwards slash, that she barely managed to parry. She took a step back and tried to block the follow up, but the force of the strike made her slip backwards. Falling to the ground, Meiya-sama didn't let go of her blade however. I halt my movements, letting out a sigh.

"Well, this is my victory. Well done, Meiya-sama." I help her up and we then bow to each other.

"That was an spectacular bout, Tsukuyomi. As expected of someone of your family." Raiden-sama praised me, clapping a few times as he got closer. "Meiya, what did you think?"

"It was a good duel. Tsukuyomi, would you practice with me again sometime?"

"Why, of course. I have been assigned to aid you, so if you so desire I can spar with you any time, Meiya-sama." And for the first time in today, she smiled at me.

It wasn't Yuuhi-sama's wide, radiant smile. It was a smaller, but in a certain way stronger, smile. The sun will always shine bright no matter which day it is, however that is not the same for the night. That is why the landscape one can see during a full moon night is a sight to behold.

"Thank you very much, Tsukuyomi. I shall do my best to improve." I nod at her. She's still being too formal, but there will be time to fix that.

After going back to our attires and going out of the dojo, the sky had darkened already. We went our way to the basement again as Raiden-sama asked Meiya what she thought of my lessons, to which she answered she was pleased and she found all of them helpful.

"It is good to hear you two got along well, Meiya." Raiden-sama patted her head as he walked. "Now, let us enjoy dinner together."

"Raiden-sama, a moment." One of the women serving as maids got closer to us as we had reached the stairs to descend. "You have a call. Please come answer it."

"Tell whoever it is I'll answer later."

"Sir, it is about some of the repairs needed for the house. The call cannot be delayed." The woman insisted, one of Raiden-sama's brows twitched.

"Mmgh… Tell them I'm on the bathtub. I am going to have dinner with Meiya now. So Kamiyo, please relay the message to-"

Then, the two other maids appeared and, all three together, dragged Raiden-sama to the opposite direction.

"Tsukuyomi-sama, please take Meiya-sama to her room. We shall be taking dinner to you shortly." One with blonde hair said to me, throwing a key my way. She then locked her arms around Raiden-sama's right arm.

"Ah, yes…" What is wrong in this household?

"Release me! I am your boss… Let me have dinner with Meiya-tan!" Raiden-sama kept wailing as he was dragged away.

"Meiya-sama, is this normal?"

"Normal? What do you mean?"

"Does this happen frequently?"

"Yes, Grandfather sometimes has to answer important calls. When that happens and he doesn't want to, the three maids come and take away him like this. Grandfather is very strong, so they have no other choice." So this is normal to her… I guess it only shows how dear you are to Raiden-sama.

"Well, let us go back to your room."

"…Yes." She grabbed onto my arm as we descended the stairs.

After entering the room, it only took a few minutes for the food to be brought to us. I asked Meiya-sama about her Kendo lessons as we ate, it seems she isn't as far ahead from the two little ones as I thought. Lacking a sparring partner who matches her skill is what's holding her back the most in my opinion.

Once we finished dinner, I began to gather my bearings to leave for the Main House again. As I was putting what few things I had brought with me back into my bag, Meiya-sama approached me.

"When are you coming back, Tsukuyomi?" Meiya-sama asked, her hands joined and hanging low.

"I will be back every two days. Please do keep studying as you have been."

"Yes, I will. Um… Can I ask you something?" She came closer, looking from the ground to me a few times, her hands shifting together in their hold.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you tell me… how it is to be outside?"

"…It isn't that different. I also stay indoors most of the time."

"I see. Do you go somewhere you like sometimes?"

"Yes, I go buy books from time to time. While I also used to have free time of my own, I mostly spent it studying inside or practicing Kendo with my cousin and the others in the dojo I went to."

"How is it? Walking outside?" Her eyes staring right into mine, her lips trembled like water when the small bamboo falls.

"It is nice, feeling the wind on your face. Have you been shown pictures of the Empire, Meiya-sama?"

"Yes, of parks, the castles, the shores. There is something I do not understand about them." She folded her arms, looking down.

"What is it?"

"Why do people like to go to the beach so much?"

"Well, many do like the sea. I believe you were shown what it looks like, what do you think of it?"

"I think it's pretty, but isn't the sand bothersome?" She tilted her head, bringing her hands together once more.

"Not particularly. I have only gone a few times, but it isn't bothersome by any means."

"But Grandfather told me it gets stuck to your skin, gets inside your clothes, and it also can dirty your hair and ruin your hairstyle. And it can burn your feet when you walk too." Plucking her lips, she counted on her hand the 'bad things' as she said them. I had to make an effort to not giggle at her pouty expression as she did so.

"While that is true, one only needs to be careful. Sand isn't as foul a trouble as you described, Meiya-sama." I say, smiling at her innocent stare.

"I see. Then, what about forests? I was told you can hear the animals at night. How is that?"

Meiya-sama kept asking me about how it was to be outside, how it was to walk in a park, to be in a meeting, how was the city when the people were moving around. Despite being taught about the world, she wasn't allowed to be in it. So, all she can do is fill the gaps by herself.

And in her current position, I doubt she will ever be able to enjoy such freedoms. Even Yuuhi-sama accompanies her parents on their travels sometimes, however Meiya-sama has been forced to live inside this walls forevermore. I wonder if I could bring her some books to help bridge the gaps under the guise of giving her context for her role as a political piece.

"Well, it is time for me to leave. Until next time, Meiya-sama."

"Ah… Wait, Tsukuyomi." She held my arm with her tiny hands as I stood up from my seat. "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Yes, of course you can. What is it?"

"Um… What kind of person is… that Yuuhi?"

My hands halted all movement at her question. I have been forbidden of speaking of the matter, but she shouldn't know anything about her family. She should have never heard the Koubuin name, she should never have had any contact with radios or televisions… The rocks that were on my shoulders forced themselves down my throat as she stared at me with those clearly innocent eyes, clutching my arm.

"…Who is this Yuuhi you speak of?"

"I once overheard one of my teachers saying I wasn't acting like her as good as I should. Then, when I asked her about it, the teacher said I heard that wrong." Looking away from me, her gaze descends as do her eyelids, as if submerged under a frozen lake. Her hands release me and get together, folding tightly. "I never saw her again after that day, and everyone else I ask says they don't know anything." Then she looks up at me, her tiny lips shifting and twisting. "Tsukuyomi, do you also not know anything?"

…I could lie. That would be easy. However, what could I tell her? She's far too young, she wouldn't understand. But… Looking at her now… Forgive me, Father. As a member of the Tsukuyomi… No, I won't shield myself behind my family. I cannot lie to her. I do not wish to blatantly lie even if telling her the truth is beyond of my options.

"Meiya-sama, you are someone very special." I crouch and caress her hair.

"Special?"

"Yes, you are the only one who can help this Yuuhi."

"Help? Then, will I meet her one day? Will I go outside?" She got closer, expectation brimming in her trembling hands. She seemed to be holding her breath, waiting for my answer.

"…One day you might. However, you need to be away from her for now."

"Why?"

"Because you need to get stronger. You are to protect Yuuhi from the shadows, just like your name implies."

"My name? I have to be in Yuuhi's shadow?" She tilted her head, her brows lowering slightly. I pat her head softly, ruffling her fringe.

"Yes, that is the case. One day you will be old enough to learn everything. Until then, you have to keep honing yourself. Your efforts will never betray you."

"But will I go outside someday?"

"…If you're strong enough to help Yuuhi, you may. She is also alone, so I hope… you two can be good fellows whenever you meet."

"I see… I got it, I have to keep doing my best. And then, I'll be able to go outside and help like Grandfather does." She said, nodding a few times.

"Yes, but keep this a secret. Can you promise me that?"

"But… But why can't I know?"

"You see Meiya-sama… Curiosity is not a sin but you should be careful with it."

"Careful?"

"Yes, sometimes… it is better to wait to receive an answer than to purse it hastily. Be patient, the time will come. Can you promise me you'll be patient, Meiya-sama?" She nods, her brows narrowing.

"Yes, I promise. I won't say anything and I won't ask anymore. Thanks Tsukuyomi, now I know what that weird feeling was." She smiled again, her shoulders dropping in relaxation.

"Weird feeling?"

"Yes, ever since I heard that name I've been feeling weird from time to time. Like when I try to open a jar of jelly but it won't no matter how hard I pull at it, or when I can't solve my calculus and my head starts to hurt. I don't know why, but I feel that kind of way when I think of that name."

So she's… worried about her sister? I have heard twins are somehow connected. Despite never having met, she can still feel the absence of Yuuhi. Or perhaps… Does she resent her?

"Do you… dislike that feeling?" She closed her eyes, narrowing her brows a bit.

"No, I do not. I don't know but I feel… lonely." Her gaze lowers like an anchor, her hands again rustling together slowly. "I never felt that way before. Being with Grandfather was always so much fun, and the maids also keep me company too. But…" She stops and looks up again, returning to her neutral expression. "But since I heard that name, for some reason, I feel lonely. I don't know who she is but I want to meet that person called Yuuhi." I found no hidden feelings in her. She's as earnest as she could be, children cannot lie and when they do they cannot hide it.

Meiya-sama doesn't hold any ill will towards Yuuhi-sama. It looks like you are wrong after all, Father. Meiya-sama will never put her sister in any danger, her heart is in the right place.

"I see. I can't promise you anything regarding that, but at the least I can guarantee you that, in due time, you will know all about why you're here. Please be patient, Meiya-sama."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Tsukuyomi." She smiled again, this time her smile was wider and truly shining.

"Good. Well then, I have to be going. Until next time, Meiya-sama."

* * *

_Same Day. 07:09 PM._

_(Hiiragi District. Sumika's House.)_

**[Native Takeru]**

* * *

"All right, you two can wait until I call you, okay?" Haruna-san said after we finished sorting out what we had bought from the super.

"Takeru-chan, let's go read a book." Sumika pulled my hand and took me to the stairs.

I nodded and followed her. I am happy that they let me stay here, but when is Dad coming back? Why did Mom leave? It's fun staying with Sumika and Haruna-san, but I wanna go home and sleep in my bed. When will they come for me? They will come soon… Right?

Sumika opened the door and we entered her room. She went to the small rack where the books were, me right behind her.

"What do you want to read today?" She said, turning her head back at me.

"Hmm… How about Issun Boshi?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's read that one!" Sumika smiled, that lone hair of hers jumping along her smile.

…What's wrong with that hair? Maybe it's my imagination… But I think I saw it moving a few times before.

She got the picture book and we sat by the side of her bed. We took turns reading the story out loud. I still don't get something. If the parents didn't want to let Issun Boshi go away, why did they just let him go anyways?

If he was so little, why didn't they just put him inside an empty jar or something? And how did he even manage to sail in that river? 'Skillfully' or something it says, but he was so small… I dunno, no matter how many times we read it I think this story is really weird. Well… Momotaro was born from a fruit, so all of our folktales are kinda weird.

"Takeru-chan, how is he walking in the middle of the street? How is no one stepping on him?" Sumika asked, leaning on my shoulder as I was reading.

"Don't ask me, I dunno."

We kept reading until we finished it, but Haruna-san didn't call for us yet. As Sumika leaned against her bed, I looked at the window.

My room was all dark. Nobody's home. Will… Dad come back soon? See, this is why I told Mom and Dad I wanted to have siblings. There would be two of us now so they would have to come home sooner. Or we could have stayed together back home.

…They will come back, right?

"Takeru-chan?"

"Hm? What's up? Wanna read another book?"

"Why were you shaking?" Sumika came closer and put a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm fine, Sumika. So, what book do you wanna read now?"

"Takeru-chan, you were looking really sad right now. Are you okay?" She got even closer, both of her hands close to her chest, her eyes looking straight at me.

"…Yes, I'm fine." I say, looking away.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Really?" She got so close our noses were touching.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just don't understand that book." I fold my arms and look away again.

Then, I felt something around me. Sumika hugged me from a side, really tightly.

"What's wrong, Sumika?" I rub her back, maybe she's feeling bad? Does her tummy hurt or something?

"That's what I want to ask. Why do you look so sad, Takeru-chan?"

"I'm not sad."

"Yes, you are." She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a smile on her face. "You're always smiling, and everyday since you came here has been so much fun. But you're looking really, really sad." She then narrowed her brows and her eyes got smaller and smaller, as if she was near an onion. "You make this really long face, and you've been really silent at school."

"…I mean, Mom and Dad are gone."

"But didn't your Dad say they'll come back later?"

"And it's been almost two weeks. I wanna go home."

"…You don't like being here?" She let go of my shoulders, looking yellow and creaky like a leaf in autumn.

"No, that's not it. It's really fun to be here with you and Haruna-san. But I wanna sleep in my bed. But… But they haven't come back yet." I cross my arms, hugging my sides.

"They'll come back soon!" Sumika said loudly, moving her hands up and down. "I'm sure they have a lot of work to do, that's why they're taking so long."

"You think?"

"Yes, that's it. So don't be so down, Takeru-chan. I'm here with you until they come back." She then got closer again and gave me another hug.

"Thanks a lot, Sumika. I'm feeling better now."

"Didn't you say you were fine before?" She smiled at me, showing me her teeth. I pouted and she giggled. "If you're feeling sad again, tell me and I'll give you a hug just like you do for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Dad was right, hugs are nice. Though, Dad's last hug before he left felt weird. He never really hugged me that tightly before.

"Hehe… I know that is really sad, not having your Dad here." Sumika's eyes went to the ground for a second, but she then looked up again with a giant smile. "But it's not all bad! I was really alone before you came here, so I know how sad it is." She again got closer, moving both fists up and down. "So if you're feeling bad, tell me Takeru-chan. I'll be with you until you smile again."

"…Thanks Sumika. Really, thanks a lot." I then gave her a hug myself.

I know, I have to be good and thankful. Mom also spent some time in the hospital before. I know what Sumika means, it isn't nice to be left worrying. But I won't worry, because they said they will come back. And Sumika is here with me now, it's not like before.

"So, what do you wanna read now?" I ask her as I ended the hug.

"Hmm… No idea. All these folktales are really weird." She looks at the new books we got.

"That's true… A boy that comes from a fruit, a small kid who can move without no one stepping on him, a selfish princess that runs to the moon… This books are all weird." The drawings on them are pretty though.

"Takeru-chan, Sumika, are you there?" Haruna-san's voice reached us just before she opened the door. "Oh, there you are. Someone came to visit."

"Eh?! Is Dad here?" I stood up and went to her side, Sumika coming right behind me.

"No, someone else is here. A young lady came to be with you, Takeru-chan."

"A young lady?" Oh, I think Dad said something about that…

"Yes, she came here to look after you. So, let's go meet her. Remember to not be rude, okay?" She ruffled my hair, smiling.

"I know that." I puff my cheeks a bit, Sumika giggles at my face again. Why does everybody say that to me? I'm not rude, I'm friendly.

We went down the stairs, me and Sumika behind Haruna-san. Once we went back to the living room, I peeked from behind her.

And standing there was a woman with green hair and glasses. She looks really serious, like the lady that's in the news channel.

"Come on, don't be shy!" Haruna-san said as she patted our backs. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" After sharing a look with Sumika, we nodded at each other.

And together, we stepped towards the woman with glasses.

* * *

_Some time after that._

_(Takeru's House.)_

* * *

We entered my house again, Maya turning the lights on.

I look at her, her eyes are getting smaller. Her mouth is moving kinda weird too. I pulled her sleeve slowly.

"Um…"

"What is it?" She said in a scary voice, like when my history teacher scolds me for not paying attention.

"Um… You seem sad. Are you okay?"

She closes her eyes and taps her glasses. She seems to be okay again.

"I am fine. Now then, Takeru." She looks at me, still talking scary. "I was told there was a small spare room here."

"Oh, the one in the back. That's where Uncle Koetsu stayed." Uncle came in January with Dad one weekend. It was really fun, reading with them. I take Maya to the room, she looks inside and again her eyes grow smaller. She shakes her head a bit, looking sad for a while.

"Takeru, where is your room?" I tell her where is my room and about how I talk with Sumika there. "Hm… I see. Well, I suppose you should head to your bed, we'll check everything tomorrow."

She then turns around, going to the table.

She's going to be staying with me and she said we were like family… Does that make her my sister? She did say she wasn't going to leave… I gulp and, after doubting for a bit, I grab her sleeve again. She looks at me with another scary gaze. I try to hold her gaze, but I can't find the words for a little while.

"Um… Can I call you Maya-nee? I always wanted to have a brother or a sister." If she really won't leave… Can I call her that?

"No, you shall call me Tsukuyomi. I am not your sister." Looking as angry as the teachers do when I punch someone, her eyes got smaller again. Why is she so angry at me? She said she was going to live with me, that we… that we…

"But you said you were like family before." I puff my cheeks, not understanding why she's so mad. If you're here to be with me… Then why can't I call you like that?

"No is no. You shall call me Tsukuyomi." She raised her voice, tapping her glasses again. "It would be troublesome for me if people thought we were related. Now, be a good boy and go to sleep."

Why is she so mad? I didn't do anything… I'm just trying to be friendly…

I let her go and go back to my room. I shut my lips tight, I won't cry. Maya must… She must be tired from the trip. Yes, that's it. Don't get angry, you promised Mom and Dad that you'd be good. I just have to be good with her and she'll stop being this scary!

When I enter my room, it's all dark and cold. I… can't reach the light switch, no matter how much I extend my hand. Grr… Stupid switch, why does it have to be so far away?

I go to the window, at least I'll be able to say goodnight to Sumika.

"And here we… Mmgh… Why won't it open?!" I look up, the lock was still in place.

I jump and try to reach it, but I can't. Let's see if I can reach it standing on my bed… I can't reach it. If I jump I might get hurt, Maya will get angry.

Sitting on my bed, I looked through the window and saw Sumika there trying to tell me something. I can't hear her and it looks like she also can't hear me. After a little while, she waves my way and closes her curtains.

"…This sucks." I throw myself on my bed. I'm back but this is just awful. I move my feet up and down, kicking out this bitter feeling.

The sheets are all cold. They were never this cold before. I changed to my pajamas and got inside my bed. But today… looks like Maya won't come to read me a book. I grip my sheets, covering my face with them.

Dad… will come back soon. And Maya is here with me, even if she's kinda scary she has to be a good person. Dad wouldn't have sent her here if she wasn't. I'm sure she'll let me call her Maya-nee if I'm good with her.

She won't be so mean everyday… And she said she won't leave… So she'll be here until Mom and Dad come back. Sumika and Haruna-san are here too, it's all right.

As I hugged my pillow and moved to a side, I felt those snowy hands on me again. Last time I felt like this, when Dad told me Mom went away, I saw a horrible dream. Shivering a little, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep hoping to not see another nightmare.

* * *

_March 17th, 1989. Near 5 PM._

_(Koubuin Main House. Meeting Room.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

I stood in front of Father, who was sitting behind a desk. Words seemed to have ran out between us, the air in the room was so stagnant it could be sliced with a knife.

"Mana, my dear daughter, how many times must I remind you to stop this foolishness?" He had his hands entwined, leaning back onto his seat.

"I do not believe I am being foolish in the slightest, Father. Praising Mion's efforts is not a mistake."

"She has done nothing worth of praise so far. Her veneer so easily bends when in front of Shion, her voice is barely audible as she suffocates in her own insecurities during the lectures. What can I do, other than make her realize her own shortcomings?"

"Mion is doing a great effort to measure up to Shion every day. Her scores are not that far behind her cousin's in the subjects she surpasses her in. In most of their classes, they are evenly matched. And Mion never gives us trouble, Shion's anger is an issue we have no idea how to solve. The teachers of the school say she tends to get upset at the smallest details, you should know how many times Kazora-sama has been called by the Principal. I believe you're being unfair with her, Father. Mion deserves our support, she is not as spineless as you believe her to be." I tense my brows downwards. He does the same, letting some air out from his nose.

"Shion is still the one on top, and her personality isn't an inconvenience to me. She has to learn to restrain her temper, that is true, however she is what all members of the Tsukuyomi House should aspire to be. Imposing, resolute, and above all… unforgiving. We are guardians of a Regent House, we show no mercy to our enemies. You should know that well, my Mana."

"However, what would we gain by pushing Mion so harshly? You barely speak to her of matters not related to her studies, you keep her in the dojo after the lessons end when she's exhausted… Why must you do so, Father? You were not such a relentless teacher with me." He was harsh, he put great expectations on me during my time in school and in the dojo. I managed to pierce through my weaknesses and answer to them, earning his praise.

However, the current situation cannot be compared to what I experienced. Maya was never as aggressive towards me as Shion is to my sister. I never was harmed during our bouts, yet Shion has left Mion with bruises on many occasions when you and Kazora-sama made them spar without any protective gear. To continue to push her so… What good can come out of this? Mion won't improve with more shouts and berating, if she's bending under the pressure it is because she's being overwhelmed. She needs your acceptance and support, Father. You cannot make that something she has to earn.

"You know it well, my Mana. We are few in the Tsukuyomi House, therefore all of our heirs must be as capable as they could be to guide and support our leaders." He sends a gaze upon me, what but a myriad of arrows flying into my eyes. "If Mion is lacking, I, as her Father, must force her to redouble her efforts. Undeserved praise will only make her complacent, it must be made clear to her that she's disappointing us with these meager results."

"Father, with all due respect, I do not think her efforts are such a let down. Shion is merely ahead of her, and if you compare Mion's to mine own efforts at her age you'll see she is progressing fine." I bow deeply to him, clawing at my palms. "Please Father, could you kindly consider revising your approach to her training?"

Father closes his eyes and vanished the storm clouds in his face. Breathing in tranquility for a moment, his eyes opened and he leaned forward slowly with the serenity of a leaf down a river.

"Mana, dear, can you tell me what boons you think your proposition would bring us?"

"As I said before, it would lift a great deal of unnecessary pressure off her shoulders. Mion already knows how important her training is, by further pushing her to match Shion's performance we are only eroding her self-esteem. Mion does not need to fight like Shion, just like how me and Maya found our own styles and preferences. There are certain aspects and details that she does better than her cousin, but those are ignored by you because the end result she gets is not as good as Shion's. Mion needs to hear, to see you accept her. Her place in the family cannot be tied to her performance." Father shakes his head, grimacing.

"Winning is everything, Mana. The will of those who lose is forgotten by history. Our Empire would have been a different land today had our ancestors not prevailed on the Battle of Sekigahara. If Mion is not up to skill, I shall push her further. Until I see her cleaving through her own phantoms, I will not recede."

"What good will it do to her to receive more abuse, Father?"

"She should know we do not tolerate failure here. Mion will be trained as I ordered until she attains the necessary skill."

"…Mother wouldn't have agreed to this." An effort equal to enduring my first time in a sim pod I had to make to restrain my tongue.

"I am the one who decides how to train my heirs, I am the one with Tsukuyomi blood in his veins. I am your father, and you should know better than to use an emotional argument against me, Mana. Is this how you plan to defend our rulers? Shame on you!" His eyes squinting, fire stronger than the sun's burned my stance, melting the plating of my resolution. Before I knew it, I had bowed in apology. I had surrendered to him. "Good, looks like you understand."

"No… Father, please reconsider. Why won't you heed my words?"

"I do heed them, I am not dismissing your worries after all." He folds his arms, the sun setting in his glare. "However, I must make you two strong. My lack of determination almost costed Takahisa-sama his life when his brother betrayed us. And…" Taking a moment to breathe, his hands constricted as if he had touched a source of electricity. "It was my own lack of skill what caused your mother's death. My hesitation took her from you and Mion, when the little one was but a year old. You surely remember all we've been through since that fateful day of treason."

"Father, do not continue to punish yourself. That… Nobody could have defended the House against such amount of adversaries. That you protected Takahisa-sama and our fellows was a great feat in an of itself." To employ such an attack, under the guise of a duel, was nothing short of madness. To think all of our cousins in the Tsukuyomi House took Jinkuro's side… It is truly a miracle that Takahisa-sama's faction was the one to prevail.

"And yet, I lost my partner forever that night. You two lost your mother forever because of my shortcomings and complacence." A full eclipse reached his gaze, his brows tensing strongly as his fists. "It is my obligation as your father to make sure you two are as strong as you can be before I pass away. I am sure you have heard many a great deal of unpleasantries being said about you behind your back during your brief time as a Guard."

"…Yes, that is true. But that has nothing to do with-"

"Yes, it does my dear. You two are women and our fellows will not admit to you being superior to them so easily. Those of your same age may not hold such prejudices in their hearts, but those who are older won't look kindly at you. I must ready you to guide Takahisa-sama and Yuuhi-sama for when I am gone. And if I have to harm the gifts your mother gave me to prepare them for what is to come… I shall do so unwavering."

"You will not change your mind, Father?" He closes his eyes again, letting a sigh out. After a moment of pondering, he opens them again and locks his gaze onto mine. This time, however, I resist the recoil and return his stare.

"I suppose you could try to show me if your ideas are right." He raises his hand, extending a single finger upwards. "One month, that's all I'll give you my Mana. You have one month to prove to me my approach is mistaken. If Mion doesn't show positive signs, I will continue with the current regime once more. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, thank you very much for giving me this chance Father." I bow to him, he gestures me to raise not a second after.

"Now then, regarding this matter of the Mitsurugi girl… Why do you wish to take more books to her again?" His tone sharpened this time, hands entwined yet again he leaned forward.

"As I have said before, Meiya-sama needs to know more of the world if she is to play her role one day."

"Yes, you said so last time. However, aren't the books you already took more than enough?"

"I find her education lacking in the matter of common sense. It would be quickly noticed if she were to not know of something that is obvious to anyone who has lived in contact with society. For that reason, I believe I should teach her about how to deal with people outside of formal meetings and the customs of our peasantry."

Father narrows his eyes, staring at me in silence. Shards of glass danced around my hands, making them quiver. Nonexistent pebbles found their way to my feet, some to my throat. A pressure tantamount to the cascade where Guren-sama once had me meditate falls upon my head as Father extends the silence.

"…Mana, you know well who that girl is."

"Meiya-sama is someone we must protect."

"No, she is someone we must keep under surveillance. She might one day bring ruin to this House, just like how Jinkuro did. You should keep your heart locked, my Mana. I do not wish to see you being led astray by that accursed child."

"Father, with all due respect…" Enduring the waterfall, I feel a geyser surge from within. "Meiya-sama would never do such an atrocity. Her kindness is just like Yuuhi-sama's."

"Mana, you risk making the same mistake I once made. What would you do if she ever wishes to become the Head of the House?"

"Meiya-sama needs a guide, were she to harbor such thoughts. Scorning her for a sin she didn't commit will only drive her to despise her roots. I am of the opinion that she needs to learn our values, so that she is never led astray by anyone wishing to use her against us."

"Is that so?" He narrows his eyes at me, resting his chin on his hand. "You wouldn't be influenced by those strange books you've been indulging in as of late, my Mana?"

"…Perish the thought, Father. My hobbies are just that, pastimes to entertain myself with. Nothing more."

"Good. Regardless, I shall review myself the books you desire to take to her. And, as much as it pains me to say, you should remember something my dear." He stood up and walked up to me, staring at me with a scowl on his face. "Were you to take that accursed girl's side in rebellion, I will not hesitate to end you in mere seconds. Do not forget where your loyalty lies, Mana."

"And you would do well in not judging a little girl with the same eyes as you would a traitorous pig. Meiya-sama is not Jinkuro, she will not be a traitor. I myself will make sure she remains on the right path."

"…I see." He holds my gaze for a second, the sun burning my skin. My eyes started to hurt under his stare yet I refused to blink or look away. "Then, that will be all. Mion should be returning from school soon. I will be leaving her in your care for the coming month."

"Understood. I shall take my leave then." I bow to him and then exit the room.

…I let out a long sigh, my mouth remaining open. Why, Father? Why must you despise Meiya-sama so strongly?

She hasn't done anything to deserve anything of the sort, nothing but kindness lies in her heart. How could I convince him of her innocence?

I go towards the gate, sitting by a window as I await for the two little ones to return from school. I look up, this day has been buried under clouds just like this last week for my endeavors. Maya left somewhere, I wasn't told why or where, I have been tasked to monitor Meiya-sama, and I also need to oversee Mion's and Shion's trainings after they come back from school in our dojo. Sigh… I know this is what is expected of me, but it is tiring.

I have been trying to show kindness to my sister yet she remains as stiff and formal, afraid of upsetting me. And Shion doesn't listen to me. Kazora-sama also is at a loss on what we should do. She's getting good grades in all subjects, her efforts in the dojo are going well. Nobody has anything to complain about her, yet she's always in a bad mood.

The sound of the wooden door being opened pulls me from my worries. Our retainers bring them both to the entrance. Mion was, as always, looking down with not a hint of emotion on her face. Shion was the opposite, her brows arched and her lips plucked, she walked with strong steps as she had her arms tightly folded.

"Welcome home, Mion, Shion. How was your day?" I say, opening the door and stepping outside. Both of them bow to me.

"I am back, Aneue. Today was another good day." Mion's voice resembled our weather. Her eyes could not meet mine.

"It was the same as always, Mana-sama." Shion said, displeasure floating in her unchanged expression.

"I see. Come on in, the dojo should be getting ready as we speak."

After they leave their bags in their private quarters I take them to the dining room, and us three are served a light meal.

"Tell me Mion, how were your classes today? I believe you had a group project to present today." A brief, isolated tremor assaulted her hands.

"…It went well, Aneue."

"Liar, you scored below 90." Shion said with the same poisonous sting of Maya's anger. Mion's head lowered again, her hands halted movement.

"Now Shion, if she passed with a good score isn't that good enough?"

"Father says we need to be at the top. Mion again failed to be in the top ten of our class." 'Failed'. Why does she insist on using that word?

"Shion, that is no failure. You two go to the most prestigious school in Osaka. If she's scoring good grades there, she's already meeting our expectations."

"Father says the opposite. Bazora-sama also says the same as Father. I scored a 96, Mion is the one who isn't studying enough." She says with a wide grin, rising a finger upwards. My sister's lips began to twitch.

"Mion, it is alright. You only need to keep improving. Have you scored a higher grade than your weakest performance?"

"Yes, I have. My lowest in geography was an 83, I got an 88 today." Eyelids falling like a rock slide, her head crashes down in the depths of a canyon. "I'm sorry, Aneue… I still didn't score what I should. Some of my partners got an answer wrong during our presentation and our total score got lower because of that." I see, all members of the group share the same score… Even if she did her part as good as she could, blaming her for other's faults is pointless. And regardless of that, an 88 is a marvelous score for how harsh her course is.

"You should not apologize. It is a good score, Mion. Your efforts were not fruitless." I smile at her, nodding in approval. Mion recovers a faint smile, and as slowly as dawn break fills the land with light she starts to eat again.

"Excuses won't get you anywhere. Shame on you." Shion's frown got bigger, and, just like Father had done to me, she was staring at Mion with a gaze that could melt mountains. My sister avoided it and looked down, sweating a flood of tears, eating in silence.

"Shion, that is no excuse. Mion did well and you would be well served in not being so adamant in finding faults in others." Why is she like this? Maya is very critical, but only when asked for her opinion. She rarely shows her harshness so openly.

"I did better than her, I am the top of the class. And I study with the same books she uses."

"Stop comparing yourself to her. You are not Mion, each of you have your unique strong points."

"I always score better grades. Mana-sama, Mion doesn't deserve special treatment. We should both be compared using the same rules." She pouted, despite keeping her manners she was still pointing that lone finger around.

"Sigh… It's not special treatment Shion. You two are different, that is all. Mion doesn't have to match your performance. Your attitude leaves much to be desired, you should know better than to be this hostile to your family." She frowns, looking away. "Mion, do not take Shion's words as an insult. You still have room for improvement, use this small pebble that got in your way today as a learning experience. Next time, you would be well served in aiding your partners so that this doesn't happen again." I smile at her, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, Aneue. I will try harder from now on." She sits up upright, her gaze again not meeting mine. Sigh…

The rest of our time in the dining room was spent in silence as I watched the news while we ate. Once we finished and the girls had some time off in their rooms, I took them to the dojo. However…

"Sei!" Shion shouted as she again sent a barrage of swift attacks at Mion.

I had told Mion to not overworry before, that she should just focus on trying to counter Shion's moves. Looking at her stance, Mion is again doubting. Her feet are distancing themselves too far from each other, her posture isn't as it should be. She's barely parrying the attacks… Shion then took a step forward and knocked Mion to the ground with one downwards slash.

"Alright, that will be enough." However, before I could even more…

"Stand up!" Shion shouted. "You weakling… Stand up, the match just started!"

"I already gave up! You won this match." Mion said, not standing up and covering her head with a hand despite how she's wearing the protective gear.

"Stand up already. I'll show you what a good performance is like, Mion." Shion's eyes took a hawkish tint, as when me and Maya do when we become truly upset.

"Shion, you're behaving horribly. Shame on you, how can you be this coarse?" I go to Mion's side, sending a glare at the turquoise one. "The Mugen Kidou should never be employed to harm others or to further one's own goals, it is used to protect our fellows. You should not let your emotions cloud your actions."

"Why are you scolding me? I won! I'm better than her!" I approach her and place a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head.

"Winning isn't everything. The method that takes you to victory speaks volumes of your inner self." Biting her lips, she held my gaze. "Is this how you wish to live, Shion? Screaming at everyone else? Harming your fellows because they are less than you? We taught you better than this, you should know this isn't the right path." Hanging her head, she clutched the bamboo sword tightly. The frown and wrinkles spread like wild fire within the headgear.

"…I'm the better fighter. Why do you scold me, Mana-sama? Mion is the one who isn't good enough."

"Shion, Mion is doing what she can to measure up to the gap in skill. You, on the other hand, are not keeping your poise and have not yet learned to restrain your strength. This is not your limit, I know you can keep your emotions in check. No one is faulting you for your performance, Shion." She, however, shook off my hand and walked away back to her position. "Mion, can you stand?"

"…Yes, Aneue. I can still fight." Mion stood up slowly. She dusted her red gi and took her position again, retaking the Mugen stance. Despite the visible quiver in her hands, her feet were firmly planted on the ground.

"Shion, please manage your strength this time around. Was I clear?"

"Yes, I heard already." She was again gritting her teeth. Why is she so upset?

I take some steps away from them, returning to my position. Shion is obsessed with high grades and power, if she continues in this way she'll end up being a close minded, prideful person. This month's task is not only for Mion, I must also try to aid Shion in her troubles.

Sigh… If only Maya were here to aid me…

"Alright… Begin!"

* * *

_Some time after that._

_(Yohime's Room.)_

* * *

"So Mion can't even force a draw?" Yohime-sama asked, combing her hair.

"No, she couldn't. Shion also was unable to restrain her anger once Mion seemed to be getting her off guard." She again tried to harm Mion's arms, thankfully I had them use arm-guards in case this happened. When I scolded her, Shion once more began to scowl at me, saying I was being unfair. "I do not know why Shion is obsessed to such degree with results nor why she dislikes Mion so strongly. If it weren't for her temper she would be a role model. I cannot see what causes her to flare up in such a way."

"Do not worry so, Mana. I do not believe this issue to be tied to her grades or training, it seems something is troubling Shion's heart. If only her mother were still here… However, that will soon no longer be a problem. Mana, here." Yohime-sama handed me a small piece of paper. It had some numbers written on it. "Please contact Maya and tell her I wish her to return here tomorrow."

"I see… Yes, so I shall do Yohime-sama. However, where is Maya at the moment? Should I use a secure line?"

"Yes, you should. Her mission's details are a secret but you should limit yourself to informing her of my order." She finished tying her lily hair once more. "Now Mana, might I ask how your endeavors with Raiden-sama have been?" She closed her eyes, resting her hands on her lap.

"They have been fruitful, Yohime-sama. The Mitsurugi girl is learning in a similar pace to Mion and Shion in her sword lessons, I have confirmed her education has been progressing as fine as what one would expect of her. Worry not milady, she is learning as well as she should."

"I see. Takahisa-sama will be pleased to hear that. Now… How is she on her everyday life? Is Mei… the Mitsurugi girl healthy, I hope?" Yohime-sama bit her lips as she halted her speech, her eyes were still closed, her hands softly intensifying their hold atop one another. If you suffer so for her, why must it be this way?

"She is well accompanied, Raiden-sama is always keeping watch over her. She's a healthy young girl and she herself has said she is pleased to be with her grandfather. In this few days we've spent together, I could see she is a very kindhearted soul. Very curious about the smallest details but also surprisingly stubborn once she gets an idea in her head. Mitsurugi is in good hands, Yohime-sama."

"That's…" She finally opened her eyes, inhaling slowly, submerging the ripples in her complexion. "That is good to hear, Mana. I shall report this to Takahisa-sama. You can go now."

"Yes, milady." I bowed and exited the room.

This is such a sad state of affairs. Yohime-sama does not wish to keep Meiya-sama away from us, that much is obvious to me now. If Takahisa-sama sent me to aid her, it means he also isn't entirely pleased with this arrangement. If only we could surpass this old superstition… Well, I shall do all that's in my hands to aid Meiya-sama.

Now, I am to call Maya. That day… She was most strange, going as far as saying she enjoyed our sparring sessions. It is so odd to have her be open about how she feels, Kazora-sama has imprinted his stoic side into her since we were little after all.

I can only hope she is alright and that my call comes at a good time. I dread thinking that I might be interrupting her when duty is calling, even more to receive news of her being injured or worse. Well then, I shall know soon.

After going to our private phones and making sure everything is in working order to not leave traces of this call, I dial the number I was given.

* * *

_Next Day. Around 3 PM._

_(Koubuin House. Dojo.)_

* * *

"Shion! You're putting too much force in your swings. Mion, focus on your footing."

Yet despite Mion's attempts, she again finds herself overwhelmed by Shion's assault. Nothing has changed. Mion is still doubting, I can't break through her facade. Shion's temper has been flaring up as usual, but today she is in an even worse mood. Seeing little Takeru with Maya must have struck a wrong nerve.

…You do not know how much I envy you, Maya. To be by that kind boy's side… I wish I could have managed to reach Mion's heart, what wouldn't I give to be able to give her such reassurance. I do not know how you did it… but I wish to learn how you managed to get that boy, a peasant no less, so attached to you. I sigh as Mion once more succumbs to Shion's attacks.

"Alright, that is enough. Mion, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes… Do not worry about me, Aneue." She slowly stands up using her bamboo sword to support herself.

"No, that I cannot do. Are you truly unharmed?"

"Yes, I am fine. Forgive me, I cannot give Shion a good duel." She bows deeply, as she always does. Raindrops reverberating in her tone, afraid of seeing disappointment in my face, just like in Father's, she cannot lift her face.

"Sigh… Very well. Shion, I believe we had a talk about how you should fight." She looks away, clicking tongue.

"…Why am I the one who always gets scolded?"

"You know it well, you are too aggressive in your approach."

"But I win. And I get better results than her. You should be praising me!"

"…If you only care about the result, then you are right. We should be praising you." For a moment, I think she smiled behind her headgear. "However, that is not all that matters. The way is almost as important as the goal, if not more."

Shion looks down, gripping her blade tightly. Why is her so fixated with results? If only she wasn't so prideful… What could I do to aid you in this matter? To see beyond this, to allow you to understand why you can't be so individualistic… What can I say to you when you have reacted badly to any and all advice I've given you?

My thoughts are interrupted as the door to the dojo opens. Me and the little ones stand in attention and bow to Kazora-sama as he enters, Maya and little Takeru following behind.

"Mana, how has the training been going?"

"…As usual, Kazora-sama." He sends a look at Shion then shakes his head.

"I see. Yohime-sama has ordered for Maya and the boy to train briefly with you today. I shall be overseeing this myself." He then shot a glare at Takeru, taking some steps from us.

A moment… The boy will train with us? I look at them, Takeru was curiously looking around, his mouth slightly open. Looking back, Mion was staring at him while Shion once more was letting a frown spread in her face.

"Well… Maya, what's going on here?" I ask, getting closer. She taps her glasses and takes a moment to inhale.

"You see Mana, Yohime-sama has allowed Takeru to come train here on the weekends." Simple and direct, as if she were talking about nothing but a formality.

"Eh? Truly? Why has she decided such a thing? Is he well trained?" Maya's lips pursed for but a second.

"…He has potential. So, since we shall be coming every weekend here, she suggested that we took this chance to give Takeru a taste of what's to come." Every weekend… However… What happened to you? Saying you're his retainer, bringing him to train here… This feels as if I had been awakened by a splash of cold water, I just cannot compute how she's keeping her composure at this turn of events.

"Maya-nee…" Takeru pulled Maya's sleeve. "Why are those two in that armor?" He pointed towards Mion and Shion, who were taking off their headgear and getting closer to us. Shion was still frowning at him.

"That is the gear that one must use when practicing Kendo, Takeru. You will be using it too from now on." Maya answered with her composed tone, making little Takeru puff his cheeks.

"Why? It looks hard to move in that."

"Takeru, the gear is there to protect you." I say, crouching near him. "If you were hit with a sword it would hurt much, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"So, that's why you must use it. Did Maya not tell you about it?"

"No, Maya-nee only told me she would train me. Maya-nee, will I use one of those things back home?"

"No, Takeru. You will only use them when you come here."

It is… rare to see Maya like this. Being this patient with a kid that uses the commoner's speech. He also insists on calling her Maya-nee, and she isn't opposing him doing so. Sigh… How come you, the cold and direct one, could attain such closeness with an unknown face and I cannot do so with my own sister?

"…Well, should we start the training Maya?"

"I don't see why not. Takeru, let's get you inside your gear." Maya grabs Takeru's hand to guide him to the changing room that's nearby.

"Maya-nee, who are those two?" He asks, looking at the two girls who were now right behind me.

"Oh… I suppose we should introduce you to them." I step towards them and direct a finger when referring to each. "This is Shion, Maya's younger sister. And this one is Mion, my younger sister. You two, your greetings."

"Good afternoon, I am Mion Tsukuyomi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mion stepped forward and gave him a bow.

"…Aneue, who is this crude peasant?" Shion, however, had not an ounce of patience for Takeru.

"Shion, I believe you were introducing yourself." Maya said, tapping her glasses. Shion stood in attention, still glaring at Takeru, and gave a short bow.

"…I'm Shion Tsukuyomi. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Hi, I'm Takeru. Let' be friends!" He stepped towards them and gave them a handshake full of vigor.

Mion was befuddled, eyes wide open at the clear show of friendliness and the little care the boy had for her personal space. Shion…

"I'm not your friend. I am a noble, a member of the Tsukuyomi Family. Who do you think you are to be like this towards me?"

"…I just told you I'm Takeru." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. I had to drown a chuckle at the way he answered. Maya let out a sigh, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Maya-nee, why is she this angry?" Shion's brows twitched, her lips shook for a moment.

"I've told you many times you have to be polite, haven't I Takeru?"

"But she isn't an adult."

"Takeru… Sigh… Shion, please do not mind him. He simply refuses to be polite." Maya said as she got closer and tenderly put a hand on the boy's head, forcing Takeru to do a short bow.

"Aneue, why are you with this… peasant? Why does he refer to you in such a way?" Shion stared straight at her, Maya closed her eyes for a moment.

"…I have been tasked with the duty of looking after him. I am his retainer as of now." Shion's eyes slowly widened, she dropped her blade. "Takeru refuses to be polite and proper regardless of my efforts in teaching him to speak properly, so please do forgive his rude speech."

"I'm not rude, I'm just being friendly!" He says, pouting at Maya. Her eyelids slowly descend as she ruffles the boy's hair.

"Sigh… Regardless, you two shall be joined by him in your weekend trainings from now on. I hope you can treat him as well as you would to another fellow."

Shion silently lowered her head. Maya then took Takeru to the changing room. It seems Kazora-sama said something to her when she was near the door, she stopped and threw a glare at him before entering.

…What is the meaning of this? Maya never liked our common fellows much. Regardless of what I was told when we went to speak with Yohime-sama, why was she tasked to look after a commoner? Even if his father is a member of Takahisa-sama's squadron… It is rare. She didn't even mind his displays of affection when we were coming here.

Shion is staring right at the door to the changing room. Seeing Maya being this supportive of a peasant, after how she's been acting these days… I gulp once and approach the little turquoise girl.

"Shion, you-"

"I know. Don't get angry, don't lose your poise. I know, Mana-sama." She folded her arms tightly and shook my hand off her shoulder.

"Shion, you shouldn't be like this. Maya has been tasked with this mission for a reason."

"…That boy is a peasant. What can he know? Why was he calling Aneue in such a way?" She looks at me as her tone creaked like an old door that needed oil.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. I'm sure Maya can explain why this is the way it is."

"I wonder about that…" Kazora-sama said, folding his arms as he got closer. "It does look like you two are too soft."

"…Kazora-sama, whatever do you mean?"

"Heh… Do not play dumb, Mana." For a brief moment we stared at each other, his squinted eyes saying what Father said without pronouncing a single word. "Shion, face that peasant with all your might. Show Maya she's wasting her time with him."

"Yes, Father."

"…And what do you expect to gain from this course of action, Kazora-sama?"

"…My daughter. Maya should return to her duties as a Royal Guard, it is an embarrassment to the Tsukuyomi Family for her to be turned into nothing but the nanny of a baseborn. I am merely going to show her the boy doesn't belong here, that it is better for him to not involve himself further with the nobility. Shion… I am expecting you to perform as you should." The girl stood in attention, readiness in her stance as if she were to pounce upon prey at a moment's notice.

Shion will end up misguided… Mion is looking down, not saying anything. Sigh… What will Maya do when Takeru gets hurt by Shion? I do not believe the boy is as skilled as these two. Should I stop this? If I do… Kazora-sama will assuredly report my 'misconduct'. What do I do?

They come out of the room, Takeru is still complaining about the gear.

"I can't see well, Maya-nee. How can I train with this?"

"You'll get used to it eventually." She said as calmly as always.

"But why do I have to use a skirt? I'm not a girl."

"It's to conceal your legs' movements, Takeru. I shall tell you about it later in detail." She said, patting his headgear and leaving his side. "Well, should we start? Who will Takeru face first?"

"Shion shall be his opponent." Kazora-sama said, going towards a wall. "Let's see if this Shirogane is worth our time."

"I'm Takeru! Don't call me Shirogane." The boy loudly complained, moving a hand towards Kazora-sama. Maya sighed yet again.

"Very well. Takeru, you do remember what I told you?" He nodded at Maya twice in quick succession.

"Yeah, don't worry." Maya then handed him a bamboo sword and he took his pose, an unpolished version of Chudan.

As Maya comes to my side, I get closer and speak in a hushed tone.

"Maya, are you sure this will end well?"

"Of course not. However, Takeru is very stubborn. I doubt he'll give up even if Shion defeats him soundly in mere seconds." She said as he tapped her glasses.

"You sound… strangely confident in him."

"…Do I now? What do you mean?"

"It's as if… you had changed. You didn't speak in such a way when you were training Shion before."

"Well… I've learned a few lessons while I was away." She layed her eyes upon the boy, who was trying to do his pose well despite how uncomfortable he seemed to be.

"He might end up hurt. You know how aggressive Shion can be."

"Mana, there is no need to worry. I think… No, I am sure Takeru won't be intimidated by a few hits. He is in the protective gear, there is nothing to fear. Shion might have trouble with he temper but I refuse to think she would lose herself in anger to the point of harming someone." Well… It is true she hasn't injured anyone. So far. However, if she says as much…

"Well then… Begin!" I shout and Shion goes on the offensive not a moment later.

The boy barely manages to parry her first two attacks, but then Shion manages to break through him and delivers a strike to his chest. Takeru ends up on the floor, rolling to a side.

"Uuh… What was that?!" He loudly complained as he tried to get up.

"Is this all you can do?" Shion looked at him, resting her sword on her shoulder. "Aneue, why is he so bad? He doesn't even know how to wield a blade!"

"Maya, if he's a novice I think it would be for the best if he didn't-"

"No Mana, you are mistaken." She narrowed her eyes at me, then she directed her gaze towards the boy. "Takeru, are you giving up?"

"No, I'm not!" He was already back on his feet, taking his pose again. "I didn't lose yet!"

"…You think you can defeat me?" Shion took some steps back, taking the Mugen Kidou stance this time.

"Maya, they boy might truly get hurt at this rate."

"Mana, I am thankful for your kindheartedness. However, you shouldn't underestimate Takeru. Defeats are more empowering than victories, after all." She said, smiling for a second.

"…How have you trained him? What is the secret to have such bond with your trainees?" If I could do the same with Mion… If I can show some results before this month passes… Maya, just what methods did you employ?

"I am afraid you are asking the wrong person." She said as she tapped her glasses.

"Eh?"

"Mana-sama, should we begin?" Shion asked, as impatient as ever.

"…Yes. Begin!"

…Takeru kept challenging Shion, yet he kept losing in mere moments to her. He was able to parry a few of her strikes by the end, but it couldn't be called a good result. That being said…

"One more time!" He got up once more, pointing his sword at Shion.

"Fine… Just one more." Shion returned to her position. I looked at Maya, who gave a nod, then I sighed and allowed them to begin yet another duel.

This time, however, Shion's attacks took a slower approach. Going for his left side, she delivers a softer than usual blow. Allowing Takeru to reply and attack for the first time, they start exchanging a few blows.

However, when Takeru when for a frontal strike Shion took a step back, just like Maya does, and then lowered her blade as she did. Pressing forward, she sent a rising slash at the boy. His sword knocked away, Takeru staggered backwards. Shion didn't let up the pressure however, and before we could stop her she took one step forward and sent a downwards attack at the boy. Hitting his head, she sent him into the floor.

"Shion!" Maya hurried along me to their side. "There was no need to push for another strike, you had already defeated him." As I scolded her she avoided my gaze.

"I merely did my best effort. Shirogane should have known when to quit, he should have seen I was better and that he stood no chance of winning."

"Shion is right, Mana." Kazora-sama said, smiling faintly. "This only proves the boy shouldn't be allowed to train with them, he would only hold them back."

"Kazora-sama, with all due respect, there is no reason for such hostility. This is setting an awful example for both Shion and Mion. Would you have them treat all peasants in this way?"

"…If they challenge us, we should remind them of why we have a position of privilege. Shirogane has nothing to do here, he shouldn't be allowed to train alongside us."

"…Father, did you order Shion to do this?" Maya slowly stood up, helping Takeru. I felt as if a trickle of cold water were running down my back. Maya's eyes were sharpened as blades towards her father.

"Do you have a complain, Maya?"

"Yes, I do. As Mana just said, it is embarrassing to see this… petty vision of yours and how you try to taint Shion with it. Should I report this to Yohime-sama?" Kazora-sama flinched at her words, his arms slowly undoing the cross they were in.

I couldn't help but to stare at her just like Shion was doing, Maya never contradicted her father before. Never, no matter how harsh he was nor what he was ordering her to do.

"Maya, what is wrong with you my daughter? Can't you see he's but a peasant?"

"A peasant that managed to deflect the attacks of Shion after mere minutes of sparring with her."

"Anyone could parry a strike or two, we do not fight with deadly intent in our style."

"I have to agree with Kazora-sama, Maya." Feeling as if a chain was pulling at the nape of my neck, I could no nothing but lower my head as my lips moved to produce my words. "While I do think he doesn't deserve this treatment, I do not think it wise of you to wish for little Takeru to train here. This won't do him good." He'll end up like Mion if she forces him to train here. That sweet, kind boy… I do not wish to see him getting hurt. We should look over our fellows, and we shouldn't push unnecessary burdens onto them.

"Takeru is still not giving up. Isn't that right?" Maya's tone was brimming with confidence, with such fierceness as if she was a recently lit bonfire.

I looked at the boy and was surprised at his expression. Furrowing his brows and puffing his cheeks as much as he could, his nose full of wrinkles and his eyes returning Shion's gaze squarely.

"Yeah! That hurt a lot… But I'm not giving up! I just need to get better and that's it."

"…Just get better?" Mion perked up at his words. "You barely can lift your sword, what can you do against Shion?"

"Maybe not today, but someday I will win! I'm not giving up. You just wait, with Maya-nee training me I'll beat you one of these days Shion!"

Shion's hold on her blade again tightened, not longer able to stop it from shaking. Mion was left with her mouth agape, as I am, at the boy's defiance and sheer confidence. Or should I say foolishness? Maya remained as composed as usual, however.

"You heard him, Father. Takeru is not giving up yet. So, since he still wishes to train… I see no reason to not allow him to try."

"…You will make yourself responsible for him, I suppose?" Kazora-sama squinted his eyes at her, Maya nodded. "Then it's none of my business. Shion, one last match."

"…Yes." She again took her stance.

"Takeru, are you sure of this? You might get hurt." I do not know what is wrong with Maya, but I can't just let this continue. He's but a common kid… He might get injured.

"Don't worry Mana-nee, I'll be fine." He returned a smile my way, coiling his small hands into fists.

"…Mana-nee?" Mion again reacted at his words. She first took a glance at me, her lips trembling as much as a ladybug's wings when they fly, then she gazed at him, narrowing her brows in confusion. "Why do you call them in such a way? You're not related to us."

"Huh? Maya-nee is my sister and Mana-nee said it was okay." He simply answered. Such simplicity and warmness is something I would welcome in my daily life, however… someone wasn't that pleased with his answer.

"Pah! What have you been teaching him in these month, Maya?"

"Father, please keep quiet. The match should have began already. Mana, if you would." She glared at me, tapping her glasses with only one finger right in the middle.

"…Takeru, you truly wish to keep fighting?"

"Yeah, I'll keep trying!"

"…I see." I take a few steps back once more. "Then, take your stances… Begin!"

And again, Shion pressured Takeru with fast attacks. Yet, this time… Takeru kept his feet firmly planted on the ground and limited himself to just parry her attacks. I saw him moving his lips, opening them a bit… as if he were counting aloud.

Once Shion had to take a step back, he went after her in a frontal swing. Sadly, Shion could deflect his attack without much effort. Even if he is a boy Shion is probably in better shape than him, he won't be able to overpower her. In a fluid motion, Shion sent another upwards slash at him and got him off balance once more. However, he didn't let go of his sword and tried to not fall back. Shion had to settle for a hit to his chest again. She once more put too much force on her swing, the boy once more ended up on the floor.

…He could tell when Shion would take a step back. If… If he were on equal terms of skill… I look at Maya, who simply remained staring at him. The glint in her eyes told me she was as satisfied as when we used to finish our day of work. She… What did she teach him?

"See?! I'm better than you! I'm better!" Shion, who wasn't satisfied yet, raised her sword again ready to do a follow up but I reacted quickly and reached her side, grabbing the blade.

"Shion, there is no need to continue. You won, that is all." I could see her eyes taking the shape of those of a wolf from within her headgear.

"…I won. He should know when to quit. He's nothing but a peasant, he should pay for even trying to duel with-"

"Shion!" Maya raised her voice, making her sister fall silent. "It is disheartening to see how little you seem to retain of my teachings about poise."

Shion's hands slowly, oh so slowly, started shaking. They fell down as I loosened my grasp on her blade, free from any hostile intentions. Maya went to the boy's side as he tried to stand up.

"Takeru, you did well. I do think this was more than enough to prove your point." She helped him up as she held his hand, Takeru was groaning again. "Are you unhurt, Takeru?"

"Yeah… I'm fine, Maya-nee."

"Good. This last time you did better than before. It is good to see you remembered my advice about waiting for the right moment to attack." She took the headgear off him, ruffling the boy's long hair.

"…Why do you praise him?" Shion said as she removed her headgear. "Aneue, why do you praise this peasant? He didn't do well, all he did was flail his blade around! I was the one who-"

"Shion, you didn't restrain your strength in front of a clear novice. And I see no changes in your technique. That is all."

Shion lowered her gaze as her hands started to shake once more. Shion has been always pursuing the best result she could achieve. To be told such words after this bouts, by Maya no less, must be a shock to her pride. A most odd tincture made it's way to my mouth, a taste of mint mixed with too much salt made me bit the inside of my lips as Shion was performing a great effort to not show her tears.

"Why do you scold me? I'm doing… my best…" She barely managed to squeeze out the words. Had I not been by her side, I would have missed them. Hanging her head, she tightly clutched her sword again.

…Could it be? Scolded… Wanting to be praised… When was the last time we praised Shion for something she did? We have been pushing them to be better, but when did we congratulate her efforts openly? Is she… the same as Mion? Do both of them look for our acceptance in their own way?

Then… if that's the case…

* * *

**[Maya]**

* * *

It is a shock, to see that Shion hasn't improved. Mana did tell me her temper was still giving her trouble, and I didn't expect her to treat Takeru well, but to show such aggressiveness? Mana is right, this will only make her resent our peasants. She'll end up as I used to be a month ago. I cannot praise her efforts, not when she has this attitude.

I inhale deeply, searching for a way to convey to her what Takeru taught me that night where I allowed my weakness to control me. Perhaps a talk in private before we leave would do her good, so that she can reflect on what she did.

"Shion, do not look so upset." Father said. "You fought as you usually do. Maya, I find it most odd. What could this boy gain from this? It is clear he isn't on their level."

"Father, I am Takeru's retainer. And so, I shall decide how I teach him. If you desire to speak of it, we could share a cup of tea later." I cannot allow Takeru to be put in his sights. He is very emotional, after all. And knowing him, he will probably speak up against Father if he were to get upset.

"…Yes, that is a good proposal. Should we be going? I doubt sparring with Mion will make a difference appear."

"I have to agree." Mana said as she caressed her hair. "Maya, I believe this was enough. Perhaps you could give Shion some advice regarding her endeavors? I believe she could use some time to speak with you now." Shion's head slightly arched up at her words, Mana gave her a pat in the back towards me and then she took a few steps forward.

I inhale through my nose again and veer my gaze away from my sister's. She might misunderstand my words and I cannot explain to her why I am with Takeru. And until now my words weren't of use for her, I never managed to find why she fails to restrain her feelings. Not now, let her anger die down. Once she's calm again, then I'll approach her.

"Shion is still the same as she was, and I already have given her advice while she and Takeru fought. I have to speak with Father for the time being." Upon hearing my words, Shion's gaze again sank. Her shoulders also descended as slowly as a feather that had went on a ride with the winds of spring.

Sigh… Maybe I will have to speak with her before I leave. At the very least I need to bestow upon her what Takeru taught me. I cannot let her fall into the same hole I-

"Shion, you were amazing!"

I flinched at Takeru's voice. He had suddenly gotten closer to her and, after grabbing Shion's hands, he looked at her with a gaze that could stare right back at the sun.

"Huh? Amazing…" Shion remained still as Takeru shook her hands up and down with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, can you keep practicing with me when I come visit?" He asked her as earnestly as he usually does.

"…Why would I? You're just a peasant." She released herself from his grasp, folding her arms and looking away. Sigh… As much as I wish to stop him, perhaps this will do her good. If I can let her learn by interacting with him, it will be easier to explain what I realized that night I hit him.

"But you're really good. I wanna get better so fighting with you will help a lot. Come on, don't be mean!" Takeru again got closer, perhaps a tad bit too close, and Shion was once more at a loss of words at his forwardness.

I threw a glance at Mana, shaking my head as I saw her moving towards them. She pursed her lips and nodded. Father, however, had a hand in his chin, some of his displeasure vanishing from his face.

"…I don't want to. You're weak, and you're just a normal person." Shion again looked away from Takeru's eyes as she released herself from his grasp.

"I'll get better then!"

"…You won't get better than me. I don't know why Aneue is training you, but you're weak."

"Well, I'll do my best. And Maya-nee is with me, so it'll be fine." Shion's brows arched downwards at the words.

"Why does she have to stay with you? Leave Aneue alone, you're a waste of time!" She pushed him back with quite some force. However, when I was about to scold her again… Takeru puffed his cheeks but didn't seem to want to fight with her.

"I'm not a waste of time. It's not my fault that you're awesome with a sword." He folded his arms and looked away, pouting. It's… endearing, how honest he is. Instead of getting upset, he's praising her honestly.

"…Awesome? Are you making fun of me?" Shion, who didn't understand commoner terms, took it as an insult as her frown got bigger.

"Shion, it means he thinks you're truly good. Takeru is praising you." Mana told her as she put a hand on Shion's shoulder. "He's only trying to be friendly with you."

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded at the words. "I wanna get better with a sword, so will you train with me?" He again got closer and stared at her with that shining gaze of his. Considering how he was around Yuuhi-sama I shouldn't be surprised.

"…Why? Why should I train with you? Why are you coming here?"

"Yohime-san told me it was okay." Did he just…

"Takeru!" I went to his side, pulling his ear. "How many times have I told you to be polite?"

"I used a -san this time, Maya-nee!"

"It's Yohime-_sama_ for you, Takeru. You have to address her with the proper respect."

"But she didn't say anything when we talked."

"Stop being so contrarian." He puffed his cheeks at me, I cannot help but to sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" I let go of his ear, patting his head softly.

"Aneue, why are you this kind to him? I am… I am your sister. Why are you with this boy? Why do you-"

"Shion, that matters not. You have your own mistakes to polish, as does Takeru. We shall be coming here every weekend to train. I hope you can start to act as you should when we do." Shion bit her lips as she hanged her head once more. I was about to say something else but then Takeru pulled my sleeve.

"Maya-nee, why are you angry?"

"I am not."

"But you haven't praised her. She was awesome!" He narrowed his brows as he said that.

"But she was too aggressive." I know you are stubborn to a fault, but I can't let Shion keep going on like this. I will have to have a talk with her later.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his head as he narrowed his eyes. "But she still was awesome." He said, rising a fist to the air. "And why does she call you Aneue? Your name is Maya."

"Takeru, that is a term used to refer to one's older sister." He squinted his eyes as he tilted his head.

"Why? Why can't Shion call you Maya-nee?" To let Shion… Hmm… I suppose I could try to be closer to her and support her as I do with you. Perhaps some kindness will help her with her anger? Hmm… Would Father even allow me to? I do not wish to keep getting into arguments with him, considering how he sees you. And… she might begin to think less of me were I to suggest such a thing. Shion is very dedicated to her training after all.

"Well… That would be inappropriate. She should address me with respect." I tap my glasses again, Shion's eyes narrowed as I did. Once more, the ants march on my back at the sight of her face.

"But I call you Maya-nee all the time." Takeru didn't let go of the idea, however.

"That is true, however-"

"And why can't you praise her? She's your sister, right? She fought really, really well too!" Takeru again puffed his cheeks, my lips twisted slowly as I looked at him.

Giving you emotional support was my first hurdle to overcome… And I suppose you weren't only receiving said support this months. I do think Father will oppose this, quite strongly at that. Sigh… But Shion is my sister, and she… also needs me just like you do.

"…Fine, you are right." He smiled and then I went to Shion's side.

The little one slowly looked up at me, a foreign shiver running on my chest as I gazed at her. I slowly placed a hand atop Shion's head and caressed her hair. She flinched when I did, as I had never done this for her. Her eyes looked up at me, wide and surprised as they never were before while her mouth remained slightly open.

"You fought well Shion. You should still try to manage your temper, but it is clear you're still as sharp as you always were. You… must have been training with all your might to retain your edge with me gone."

"Yes… I have been doing my best, Aneue." Returning my gaze, Shion's lips betrayed her mask and rebelled against her formal act, twisting their edges in hopes of drawing a smile. So she did need some kindness…

I gulp what clogged my mouth, though it was not physical what tormented my throat into constriction. You can say it, Maya. Even if Father is against it… there are things you have to teach her. I cannot fear their rejection, not when it's about my duties as both a retainer and a sister.

Shion needs to be bestowed kindness without it being tied to her duties as a member of the Tsukuyomi family. Hm? Without it being tied to…

Who said those words to me? I squint my eyes, trying to recall. And then, as if it were so simple… I remembered. There was someone who used to give me such warmth when I was younger. Someone Shion never got to meet.

…Mother. Mother used to argue with Father about how harsh our training was. She used to comb my hair whenever I was resting from my bouts with Mana as we read some books. I… Why did I forget about it?

Shion… I never gave Shion anything of the sort. No one ever did. I inhale deeply to calm the raging salmons that were jumping at my heart from within, shredding themselves and my composure against my formal shell with every passing second.

Giving people strength with the power of love, huh? It seems your words held more weight than I gave them credit for, Takeru. In that case… There is only one path I should follow going forward.

"…I suppose you could call me Maya-nee, when we're within the walls of our house." I said, eyes closed as I tapped my glasses again while letting some air out softly.

"Huh? I can… Aneue, do you mean it?" Her tone now incredulous, her gaze widening. I then crouched by Shion's side, still patting her head.

"Yes, I am your sister after all. That makes me your guardian too, even if Father is with us. It is clear you have continued to excel while I was gone, Shion. I hope you can make an effort to calm that temper of yours, otherwise you're on the right path. Well done, my sister." Shion's eyes stared back at me unblinking, her lips folding inwards.

"I… Thank you, Ane… M-Maya-nee?" Shion awaited my response, her legs slightly swaying and her lips tightly sealed. When I nodded at her words and ruffled her hair once more, Shion finally allowed herself to smile, even if it was as small as a spark. "I will keep doing my best. Will you train with me again, An… Maya-nee?"

"Yes, I shall. I'll come on the weekends so please keep up the good work during the week."

"Eh? Why… Why can't you come back home? Why are you with that peasant?" Shion shot a glare at Takeru, who simply tilted his head again as he rose a brow at her.

"Shion listen, Takeru might be a peasant but that doesn't make him any less important than anyone else. We train to protect and help our fellows, no matter their standing. Takeru needs me by his side for now. Can you help me train him, Shion?" I stopped petting her, stood up and tapped my glasses once more.

Shion looked down, bringing her hands together. Delaying an answer, she looked over at Takeru. Narrowing her eyes, her lips plucked a bit. She finally looked at me again, her brows still low.

"If you want me to, I'll help you. Maya-nee…" She grabbed one of my hands as she came a bit closer. "…Will you look over my tests before you leave?"

"I suppose I could. Could you keep Takeru company while I speak with Father?"

"…Yes, if you so want I will do it."

"You won't be harsh or rude to him?"

"No, I won't. I promise." Seeing she was being honest, going by how she held my gaze, I patted her head one last time before turning around.

"Takeru, let's go get you changed."

* * *

_A few minutes later._

_(Tea Room.)_

**[Mana]**

* * *

Sitting by Maya's side with Kazora-sama in front of us both, each of us drank some tea that was just served. I looked at my cousin, who returned her usual blank, cold stare.

"Well then…" Kazora-sama spoke up. "Maya, can you explain yourself? What is the meaning of this? Why are you content with being the nanny of a peasant?" The moon had appeared, the wolves howled deep into the forest of his complexion.

"I am not a mere nanny, Father. I am Takeru's retainer. I suppose Yohime-sama has informed you of why I've been entrusted with this mission."

"Yes, she did allow me to discuss it with you." He lowered his cup, groaning for some moments.

"Excuse me, but I still don't know what's going on here." Maya finished drinking and looked at me.

"Mana, as it turns out Takeru's father is a member of Takahisa-sama's squadron." Yes, that was what I was told just as we arrived. "Due to his mother passing away, his father wished to quit his post in the Guard to be by his son's side." That…

I don't know how to feel about that. On one hand, I can understand his feelings. Being the one who looks after Mion and Shion, I can sympathize with his intentions of caring for his son. On the other, I feel somehow… betrayed. To leave us in such short notice, despite how hard this situation must be on him, is nothing short of a betrayal to the trust we placed on the man. He could have hired a caretaker to look after little Takeru. Wait… Maya is Takeru's retainer now… So, how did this happen?

"However, Takahisa-sama wished him to stay in his post, and so he requested someone be sent to his son to look after him. Yohime-sama simply chose me to take that role."

"You are the last person I would think of to perform such a task." I say as I caress my hair.

"Do you have a complain, Mana?" She narrowed her eyes at me as she usually did in our bouts.

"No, it's just… You never liked to be near the peasantry. What made you change your mind?"

"That is a good question indeed, Mana. Could you explain yourself, Maya?" Kazora-sama then picked up his cup and drank without letting go of Maya's gaze.

"Well, one could say…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I learned a valuable lesson during my stay in Hiiragi. Father, Takeru taught me we should not be so harsh towards commoners. Nothing good will be gained through such actions. So I must ask you, why do you oppose him so strongly?"

"…Commoners and nobles should not mix. Maya, I have taught you that since an early age. The boy doesn't belong here."

"The same could be said for his father, yet he's one of our best pilots." I say, gaining Kazora-sama's frown on me. "When I asked around after my return, I was told many things about him. But regardless of the rumors about his manners, everyone agreed that Kageyuki Shirogane is one of our best men."

"…Even so, his son's situation is a different one. The boy should be left alone in his life, we should not grow too used to mingling with the peasants. Should we do so, we one day might falter when confronted with a problem that has no easy solution." Me and Maya frown at his words. "What could he gain from this? What good will it do to him to come here to be soundly bested time and again? What do Mion and Shion gain from this 'training'? Nothing, that's what this leaves to all of us."

"Father, I am sure you saw how Shion reacted to his praise." He grimaced at Maya's words. "Shion needed recognition. We never tried being kind to her, we only evaluated her based on her performance in school and in the trainings. If not for Takeru, I doubt I would ever have tried to bequeath her with kindness and simple praise. It is clear she needed us to be by her side, not only physically."

"If I may add, I believe Mion also needs the same. Seeing her reaction to Maya's talk with Shion, how she couldn't stop staring and twiddling her thumbs together while twisting her lips, I believe our faults have met an answer at last. Mion and Shion require us to be more than mere teachers to them, they need us as family as well."

He folded his arms, groaning. After a moment, stroking his beard and looking upwards he let out a long, heavy sigh.

"I am sure you know who we are. We cannot be flaccid in our teachings. We need you four to be as strong as you can as the guardians of the Koubuin House."

"And we also should be able to guide our lords in all matters that they might need. Shion cannot do so in her current condition and Mion also won't be able to do so if she doesn't gain some confidence." Maya nodded at my words, making her father squint his eyes even more.

"Mana, the one who has been watching over them, believes we should proceed in this way. Father, is an opportunity so much to ask of you?" Maya then silently returned her father's gaze.

"…If Yohime-sama allowed it, my opinion doesn't matter. However, you two will be responsible for anything that might happen. If Shion and Mion lower their performance, if the boy is unnecessarily hurt, you two will be made to bear the punishment. Even so, why must you stay with the boy Maya? Why can't his father hire a caretaker himself?" I also look at her, she moves her fringe out of her face as she waited a moment to answer.

"Well, Yohime-sama said she was entrusted by Takahisa-sama with the duty of choosing a caretaker. So if you have any complain, you could voice them to her, Father." The man again grimaced, grabbing his cup and drinking.

"That I shall do. That is all. You can leave."

"You… do not wish to discuss anything with me, Father?"

"You seem to be in good health. That's all I need to know."

"Maya, shall we be going?" I said as I stood up. She nodded and after we bowed to Kazora-sama we left the room.

Walking towards the room where the kids were taken to, I sigh loudly after some steps.

"You seem unusually tense, Mana."

"Can you blame me? I have never seen you contradict your father. What happened to you, Maya?" She looks down, slowly relaxing her gaze.

"What do you speak of?"

"Please… What has made you change your mind in such a way?"

"I… Could you keep a secret?" I nod. "One day, Yohime-sama called the house." She stopped walking, closing her eyes. "I had believed she had kicked me out of the Guard due to her words."

"Huh? You, kicked out? Why did you even ponder such a thought?" She of all people getting kicked out? Preposterous, how could she ever reach such a conclusion?

"Well, you see… I didn't take the orders well at first."

"I see… Yes, considering how hard you trained I can see how badly you could take it." It is a surprise she even accepted the orders, to be honest. "Then, how… What made you change?"

"That night… I cried." Maya's eyes wander away, her shoulders descend in synchrony with her chest. She… She cried? Maya? Crying? "Takeru saw me and tried to ask me why I was sad. I was most upset at the situation I was in. I couldn't control my emotions… and I hit him."

"Huh?! Maya you… You hit a children?" Seeing her bitter smile as she winced made me feel as if I had just swallowed a thousand needles. Maya… never allowed her emotions to surface in her complexion. Just… What vile parasite had nested itself on her heart?

"I did. He cried loudly his pain out, and yet in the end he apologized. He simply… didn't want to be alone. I cannot explain what it felt like, hearing him pleading me not to leave him in between his tears." I lick my lips over, inhaling slowly, as Maya chuckled for some reason. "Takeru taught me how foolish I was being. I looked down on him, I didn't try to understand his woes, and I leashed out to him to ease up my own suffering. Yet, he didn't scream at me, he didn't grew resentful. I'm sure you realized it on the way here but he's… perhaps too kind for his own good." Maya tapped her glasses and returned to her usual demeanor.

"So… What happened after that?"

"I promised to aid him earnestly, and since then he did many efforts to be better." We resumed walking towards the room. "He still gave me many troubles, mind you. However… I started to see good traits in him, despite his manners. Since then I started to see him and our neighbors differently with the passing of the days. And…" Closing her eyes, she again played with her hair. "As shameful as it is to admit, I do believe he wasn't the only one who received help during this month."

"What do you mean? Don't you tell me you enjoy his hugs, Maya." I was merely poking fun at her… Yet, she closed her eyes and nodded. "…Are you being serious?"

"I hadn't pondered it until moments ago, however… No one ever bestowed such kindness towards me. Not since… Mother died."

"…I see. Yes, since they passed away… our fathers have not been the same."

"At first I was truly upset when he kept hugging me out of the blue. However, for some reason, I stopped complaining at some point. It is shocking, to be honest. I hadn't made the connection but… To act like a family, to be by my sister's side made me remember Mother. I suppose Takeru simply noticed how sad I truly was, how fixated I was on my duty and tried to be kind with me."

"…He sounds like a good boy."

"He is, despite his manners."

"I suppose that means you wish to give that same kindness to Shion?"

"No, not only to Shion. As retainers, we also need to provide emotional support to our rulers. They won't be able to openly show their feelings, so it falls to us to accompany them in their privacy if they were to require guidance when their hearts are afflicted."

"It's good to see we finally agree on something, then."

"Indeed. Then, what do you plan to do regarding Shion?"

"That's what I want to ask. I do think having Takeru visiting them may do them good, but Father only gave me a month to prove to them that we can train them differently."

"I see…" Maya closed her eyes and rearranged her glasses as she thought and we took a turn. "Mana, what day is today?"

"Huh? Today? Isn't it March 18th? Why do you ask?"

"What happens in a week's time?" She asked as she looked into my eyes. One week from now… That would be the-

"Oh! Shion's birthday is next Saturday. Are you coming to visit her then too?"

"Yes, however I believe… Takeru might have an idea to help you." She joined her hands together again, stoic and composed unlike that small inkling of shine that was present in her voice now.

"So you think he can help us with the little ones?"

"Considering our talk with Yohime-sama before we went to train with you, I believe our sisters need a… friend. I'm sure that Takeru can make Mion realize how good she truly is and give Shion someone who she doesn't need to compete against. With him simply being himself and us watching over them, I'm of the opinion he can be that presence that they lack in their life. Someone who they don't need to be on their guard all the time."

"…It's truly nice to see how you've changed, Maya."

"What do you mean?" She now lowered her brows at me.

"Well, I never would have thought you would consider someone's feelings so throughly."

"I am more than capable of such a feat, Mana." She narrowed her eyes at me, I smiled at her.

"That seems to be the case."

"Why are you smiling in such a way?"

"I'm just… happy to not be alone in this anymore." I stop walking, looking upwards.

"Mana? What do you mean?"

"Well… Father hasn't been very… supportive of my ideas as of late. I'm working until night all the time, I haven't seen those two improve at all since you left… I'm glad to see I can count on you two helping me now."

"…Were you that preoccupied?"

"To be frank, yes, I am. Seeing Shion lost in anger from time to time, seeing Mion's gaze sinking deeper every day…"

Feeling the food clogging my stomach, unable to properly sit down to eat as work kept piling up. Constantly arguing with Father and Kazora-sama about my teaching methods. Seeing Meiya-sama trapped in the basement, hearing what is said of her by Father every time I made a report.

"At times it feels as if I were trying to reach the stars by climbing a mountain, only to realize that they where farther away than I thought as I reached the summit. Unable to aid Mion and Shion or have my words reach them, as if I was left on the shore and they sailed away to the horizon, Father's acceptance equally distant… I truly feared you would agree with them." I said letting some air out, feeling the trickle of cold water all over my back as it did during my training on that mountain.

"You… feared it?"

"Yes… If you agreed to them, Shion would follow your example. If she did so, nothing I could do would be enough to aid Mion with her self-esteem. It is truly a relief, to see you share my thoughts." I smile at her honestly, Maya's brow furrow slightly.

"I see… I never noticed you were under such pressure while I was here."

"No, while you were here I was managing fine. Who do you think is doing your share of work while you're gone?"

"Wait, you aren't getting any help?"

"We don't really have any hands to spare. I do not know how you managed to file all those reports on time." I frankly don't. Not only I can't read your handwriting but those odd signs and drawings you use to sort the reports are simply beyond my understanding. And that's not delving into what I had to do when your program stopped working all of a sudden. The code you wrote to automate the mails and computer related tasks you did is simply beyond my understanding.

"Well, you'd do well in learning how to automate the simpler tasks." Look at you, taking pride in having your code in such disarray.

"Sigh… Well, in any case it is good to hear you're on my side for this. Can you tell me what Takeru might suggest for Shion's birthday?"

"If he reacts the same as before… I believe he'll suggest us to bring a cake and presents for her." Maya said as she caressed her fringe.

"Cake? Oh, maybe I should bake one myself?"

"Hmm… That would make it more personal, I suppose. I do not recall if Shion liked such sweet food however."

"I am sure she will be pleased, and since a cake can be shared we could try to have her give some to Mion. Perhaps then they could use that to start becoming closer." Maya nods at my words. It is truly good to see we can now talk in this way. Finally, with a long sigh in the middle, the boulders that were bound to my shoulders eased up their hold on me.

"In any case, I am sure Takeru will insist on having cake on her birthday. I will leave it to you if you can do it, but if you don't have the time do contact me. I may not be as good a baker as you but I can manage."

"Hmm… Yes, receiving a cake from you would be the best present Shion could ask for now. I will let you take care of that then." Considering all I have to do I won't have the time.

However, I should prepare in advance for Mion's birthday. I am sure she will be happy, and if I can show her how much she means for me that will do wonders for her confidence. And if Shion can also start to be a bit more supportive towards her I'll be able to prove to Father that there are other pathways available to us in regards to their training.

Approaching the room in question, an attendant came to our side and gave us a bow.

"Tsukuyomi-sama, we have been awaiting you."

"Thank you for your hard work. How are the children?"

"They seem to be fine. We brought some sushi for them to eat just moments ago."

"Sushi?" Maya's brow's twitched. "By any chance did you bring natto rolls to then?"

"Yes, I believe some were brought to them."

"Maya, what is this about-"

"Who is watching over the children as of now?" Maya took a step forward, the attendant lowered his gaze at the sharp tone of her words.

"I was watching over them, but I was told you were arriving shortly and they were behaving well so-"

"You left Takeru. Alone in that room. With natto rolls near him?"

"Maya, what's the matter?"

Before I could react, she dashed to the door. And as we entered, we saw little Takeru sulking on a chair as he ate a natto roll. He looks so cute…

"Oh, Maya-nee! Where were you?" Noticing us, he came to our side.

"Takeru, how many of those did you eat?" Hm? Why is she so worried about that? Little Takeru's brows arched as he looked away.

"…Just a few of them."

"Shion, how many did he eat?" Maya asked her sister, she got closer as she had her arms folded.

"He ate most of them. Only two or three are left. I cannot understand how he could eat so much with the smell they have." Shion grimaced at Takeru, who puffed his cheeks at her.

He ate… most of them himself? Maya pulled his ear and he started complaining.

"Takeru, what did I told you about moderation?"

"They told me I could eat them if I wanted to!"

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. Your stomach is going to hurt much later." Maya released him and glared at him. He looked away as he rubbed his ear.

"But they were tasty…" Aww… Just look at those eyes…

"Maya, I believe you could be a bit more lenient with him?"

"I am his retainer, Mana."

"Well, but you could try to be less abrasive in your scolding."

"If I do, he wouldn't mend his mistakes."

"Were I his retainer, I would approach him in a more patient, understanding way. I fail to see what good will pulling his ear do for little Takeru."

"…Thank you kindly for your suggestion. However, I will teach Takeru in the way I find most appropriate."

"Hey, aren't you going to eat?" Takeru pulls Maya's sleeve, breaking the clashing of our stares.

They children were taken to a small living room where guests usually wait before meetings, they had some tables, a few sofas and a bookshelf filled with varied offerings. Some food was still on one table, and we sat down and ate for a moment. I couldn't help to notice how the boy seemed unwilling to look at the girls for some reason. Mion and Shion had opted to sit I front of him, they were also avoiding looking at him.

"Takeru, what is the matter? It is rare for you to be so quiet." Maya said as she looked at him, he remained sulking however.

"…I lost all the times."

"Lost? At what?" I asked but soon got my answer as he pointed towards another table. A Shogi board was set up, some pieces already moved.

"I won all the matches. He is severely lacking in his Shogi skills." Shion said, arms folded and with an air of superiority as if she were merely gazing at an animal doing tricks to her whim.

"Even I could beat him without much trouble." Mion said before drinking some water.

"But I then bested you too." Shion quickly retorted.

"Shion, do not act in such a way." Maya directed a gaze at her, Shion tensed up and sat straight as she did. "You should always remain humble regardless of your results. Now, why don't you try your luck against me?"

"Truly?" Shion quickly dropped her edge, happily moving to the table to spar against Maya.

I instead moved to sit near the still sulking boy. Looking at him, he looks so innocent. To think Maya hit him… Even if she felt left out, how could she harm such a cute boy? Look at him, who would ever harm such a sweetheart? It's the same with Meiya-sama, I cannot comprehend why people would scorn them.

"Say Takeru…" I say and he looks at me. "Have you ever played Shogi before?"

"Yes, a few times with Maya-nee."

"I see. Did you have fun as you played?"

"Yeah… But I lost." He slightly puffed his cheeks.

"Well, you can always try again. By the way, did you know that next Saturday is Shion's birthday?"

"Eh? Really?" His eyes immediately regained light as he rose, all displeasure cleared from his face as if a sudden wind had banished all clouds from the skies. "Are you having a party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, a birthday party. Like with books, and music, and cake. What are you going to give her as a present?" So Maya was right.

"Hmm… That's going to be a secret."

"Huh? Why?" Hehehe… He really does look cute when he furrows his brows like that.

"Well, it's not going to be a surprise if she knew, right?"

"Ooh… Yes, you're right."

"Well, you will come visit next Saturday, won't you?"

"Yeah! Ah… I can come, right? The old people won't get mad?"

"No, it is alright. So, you'll be here for her birthday?"

"Yes, I will. Thanks for inviting me, Mana-nee." He then got closer from his seat and gave me a hug. Uuh… Patting his back and feeling his small hands on me pikes at the stones on me, sending them crashing away from my body. If only I could do the same for… Hm?

"Say Takeru, what do you say of playing some games with Mion while Maya is busy?"

"Are you sure? She didn't seem to have fun with me."

"Mion, would you like to play something now?"

"Eh? Play?" Mion was sitting some distance away from us, her hands joined by her lap. Again, looking down and expressionless as usual.

"Yes, why don't we play some Shogi? Or would you like to play something else?" I went to her side, trying to pat her head. However, my hands halted as I once more saw her tense expression as if she were frozen in place.

"No… I don't want to bother you, Aneue. Please rest easy, I am fine."

"Why is she calling you that?" Takeru came to my side and peeked at Mion with his brows furrowed.

"…That is how I should call Aneue. I am not as rude as you."

"I'm not rude, I'm friendly. So, you wanna play something else, Mion?" He also got closer, Mion's gaze trailed towards her own lap as her lips formed a line.

"I am fine. And please, do not call me by my name. You're not my family."

"Then can we be friends?"

"…Friends? What is that?"

"You know… Friends. People you have fun with." Takeru scratched his head as he tried to explain it to her with his clumsy words, to which Mion only furrowed her brows as she tilted her head.

"Mion, it won't do you any harm to spend some time with us, right?" She looks at me and, after her hands shuffle around themselves, she gave a nod.

"If you're not busy…"

"Then let's play something!" Takeru grabbed her hand and got her off the seat.

Mion's eyes widened yet she didn't release herself. Takeru said we should play something other than Shogi, however we do not have any toys or games to speak of here. On his suggestion, we instead played a guessing game with one of the books we had on the room where we were. I had grabbed a book about some of our traditional stories and he managed to guess many times before Mion when I asked them about our folktales.

"How can you not know what happens to Issun Boshi?"

"I haven't read the story in a long time." Mion answered in her polite voice, still as stiff as ice.

"I mean… What do you do to have fun, Mion?" Mion's gaze fell down at his question, my heart feeling a pressure tantamount to having a blade riveted on my throat. I delayed a breath as her eyelids descended and her shoulders tried to make themselves smaller.

"…Fun? I… I am busy studying for school and practicing my swordplay. I do not have time to slack off."

"Mion, relaxing for some moments isn't slacking off. I myself read some manga from time to time. I believe it would do you good to find a hobby you like."

"No… Aneue, I am behind in my lessons. Father would be most upset at me."

"That is not true, Mion. Haven't you been doing your best efforts in school and in the dojo all this time?"

"I'm not good enough, Aneue."

"Why? You're good in Shogi and you fight with Shion all the time, right? You must be really good then!" Takeru comments with a smile.

"Maybe to you, but I can't best Shion yet. I always lose in our practice at the dojo."

"But you're not giving up. Only one can win so it's not that bad to lose from time to time."

"Eh? Only one can win?" Mion pondered his words for a moment, seeing how Mion's lips plucked at him… I could use this to get her out of her cage.

"Yes, only one can win. Losing doesn't make you bad." He said as he rose a fist again.

"Even so, I can never give her a good duel."

"Mion, think about what Takeru told you. If you were to best Shion once, would that mean she wasn't doing enough in her training?"

"Huh? I… Um…"

"Can you see it? Were she to lose, Shion would still have her good grades in school, like you do as well. Honing each other together does not mean only one has to win, doesn't it? If only one could triumph over the rest there would be no point in training all four of us to work together. We all are to cooperate so there isn't a single winner in the long term. Would you not agree?"

"I suppose…"

"I don't know why you're so down, you just gotta try again until you win!" Takeru told her, getting closer and grabbing her hands. "I mean, I lost super bad with I'm still going to try. You just gotta do your best until you win. But you can't overworry or get sad. That's why you should have fun once in a while."

"…Please release my hands. You don't know how hard it is, to fight with Shion." She looks away, her head hanging lower once more.

"I got hit in the head today. And I could barely do anything. You're better than me, right?" She nods slowly. "Can you actually hit her sometimes?"

"Yes, I can. But I always lose in the end."

"Then you just gotta hit her harder!" He released her and rose his tiny fists upwards.

"Huh? Harder?" Mion opened her eyes at his simple advice.

"Yeah, if you can only hit her once then that hit has to count!" He furrowed his brows and puffed his cheeks. "If you can only hit her a few times, then you gotta win with those hits!"

"…If I can only hit a few times… then I have to win with those few hits…"

"Mion, his words do have some merit behind them." I pat her shoulder, caressing the back of her head as she looked at me. "You don't have to do the same that Shion does. You can fight how you find it most comfortable. Me and Maya don't use the same approach after all."

"Truly?"

"Yes, that is the case." I pat the top of her head like Maya did, Mion seems to be shaking a bit. "Why don't we practice together in my style, to see if you find it useful?"

"Would it be alright? I don't want to trouble you."

"You're no trouble, my sister. Would you like to train, just the two of us together?" Usually, she would have receded inside her shell. However, she now was tapping her fingers together, her lips twisting. She finally returned my gaze, the small flickering of a candle blistering behind the thick layer of ice that had covered her eyes as of late.

"Um… If you're not busy…"

"Of course I'm not. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes… Yes, we do." She finally nodded. She agreed to do something new. Sigh…

"So, aside from your studies, how do you have fun?" Takeru asked again.

"Well, I read mangas." Seeing Mion was still unwilling to answer, I did so myself. "What do you do, Takeru?"

"I read folktales with a friend back home. There's also a book of poetry I got for my birthday that I haven't read in a long time. And that giant book of the monkeys and that weird island." He puffs his cheeks as he said the last one. Mion put a finger to her lips, narrowing her brows.

"Monkeys? Oh, do you speak of the Malediction of Monkey Isle?"

"Yeah, that one! It's so long… I'm not even near half of it and I've been reading it for a long time too." He folds his arms as he pouts.

"Mion, do you know of that book?"

"Yes, we were once asked to read a foreign book that was translated into Japanese and that series of books was in the list of options. It was a large book so I didn't choose it, but it did seem interesting. Shirogane, what do you think of the book?"

"Ta-Ke-Ru, call me Takeru. That's my name."

"Um… It would be rude for me to call you by your name."

"But aren't we friends?"

"Well… Aneue? What do you think?"

"It won't harm you, at the least." He looks at him, Takeru smiles at her and she looks down, tapping her fingers together. She finally nods at him. Uuh… They look so cute… I take a deep breath to calm myself down before speaking up. "So Takeru, what do you say of talking about it with us? Maybe you could bring those books here when you come visit and read them with Mion?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll do that if Maya-nee lets me bring it. Then we can eat cake as we read it."

"…Cake? Aneue, what is that?" Mion tilted her head as she folded her arms.

"Mion, you… don't know what that is?"

"No, I do not. What kind of food is it?"

"Oh, it's really sweet!" Takeru said, again getting a tad bit too close to Mion. "It has all this cream, and it's really soft, and it also can have strawberries and chocolate!"

"I see… Is it really that good?" She asked, curiously leaning forward.

"Yeah! It's super tasty!"

"Well, you'll get to try it next weekend. Should we read some books until Maya finishes her duel?" Takeru nodded in an instant, whereas Mion hesitated as her hands fumbled together.

"Um… Aneue, would it be alright to have fun?"

"Of course it is. Shion is also relaxing now, right?" We all look at the table were the turquoise ones were.

It looks like they just began another match. Shion no longer has that roughness in her movement, that tint in her eyes as if she was always ready to fight. Now it looked as if she finally was calm enough to properly practice her calligraphy or do some origami.

"See? Shion is also taking a break. So you should do so too, Mion." She nodded as she looked at her cousin. "You are reading the book Takeru will bring next week with him, right?"

"Um… If he doesn't mind…"

"I don't, so let's read it together." He again gave her a handshake with a bright smile. "Next time I come I'll bring that large book and we'll read it together as we eat some cake. So don't be so down, Mion."

"Why do you insist on calling me by my name?"

"I mean… Aren't we friends?"

"…We could be, but… Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I just wanna be your friend. If you wanna read with me then you're my friend, Mion. So, what do you want to read now?"

He and Mion debated for a moment on what to read next. She was still being polite to him but she had dropped her tension. I watched their exchange and then we all read the book they chose together.

How thankful I am to you, Takeru. I am blessed for you to have come aid me right in this moment. I surely hope you can be a good friend to both Mion and Shion.

I do wonder if Mion will like the cake Maya brings, but at the least she might be able to enjoy reading with you. If Shion can stop being so aggressive with you, maybe you'll finally be able to smile again. And who knows? Maybe she'll be interested in that book and I can use that to make them get along from now on.

Regardless, he's really funny to be around. I can see why Maya likes you so much, he is not very polite but he is very attentive, in his own way. And I am glad Maya thinks like I do regarding our sisters. I can only hope Shion's birthday goes well, for both of them.

The only thing that is left piking at my heart is… If only I could give Meiya-sama a good friend like you, Takeru… I only she could have one person she could treat as her equal…

* * *

_June 16th, 1989. Near 6 PM._

_(Near Takeru's House.)_

**[Kageyuki]**

* * *

I slowly walk on the streets of Hiiragi, feeling the pleasant warmness of summer starting to appear in our weather. At long last I got my leave time from the Guard. According to Takahisa-sama, Takeru has been left in charge of Col. Tsukuyomi's daughter. He said Takeru seemed happy to be with her when he visited the House on the weekends… Even if he refused to tell me why that happens.

But this is Col. Tsukuyomi's daughter we're talking about. How on earth is she taking care of him? She… hasn't been harsh on him, right?

As if I have any right to complain… I left him alone in the end…

Unable to lift my face off the street, I kept walking back home. As I got closer, I could see some lights were on. I licked my lips as my finger halted it's way onto the doorbell. Looking down again, I took one deep breath. What am I even going to tell him? I can't stay for more than a week, I'll have to leave him alone again.

Even if Miho asked me to keep working… Even if Takahisa-sama says he will look after him… Is this the right thing to do?

I ring the doorbell after hesitating for another while. Soon, footsteps reach my ears. The door opens to reveal a young woman with turquoise eyes, like those of the Colonel, dressed in a simple crimson and white dress.

"Good evening. I suppose you are Kageyuki Shirogane-san?"

"Ah, yes. That's me. Um… You're Col. Tsukuyomi's daughter, right?"

"Yes, that is the case." The woman then did a short bow towards me. "My name is Maya Tsukuyomi. I have been entrusted with the duty of looking after your son."

"Yes, I was told. Is Takeru-"

"Please, do come in. I was preparing dinner, it will be done soon." She stepped to a side, making way for me to enter.

I bow to her and come in, taking my shoes off at the entrance. A strong scent reaches my nose as I walk into the kitchen. I don't know what she's making but it smells good.

"So… Tsukuyomi-san, where is Takeru?"

"Maya-san will suffice, Shirogane-san."

"No, you're a noble. I can't use your name, and you don't have to address me so formally either." I say scratching my head as I give her a small bow.

"Please, I am working for you as of now. There is no need to show such stiffness in your words, Shirogane-san."

"Um… Are you testing me, maybe?"

"Testing you?" She looked straight at me as she tapped her glasses.

"Yes, your father did something similar to this when I had just arrived to the Guard." Once I relaxed and spoke in my usual way he rebuked me and told me I wasn't fit to be on the Guard.

"Do forgive me, but I am not my father Shirogane-san." Despite not using the same words, her stare is as imposing as his though. "And I am used to Takeru's speech by now. I doubt you could be worse."

"…I see. How has he been? Where is he?"

"Oh, he should be upstairs. I shall be finishing dinner, please feel free to go to him. He has missed you much in this months." She doesn't seem to be a bad person… But I can't tell what she thinks behind that poker face.

"Alright, I'll be going. And… Uuh… Thank you for looking after him, Tsukuyomi-san. I really appreciate it."

"Sigh… No thanks are needed, I am merely performing the duty that was entrusted to me. And as I said, Maya-san will suffice."

"Okay?" I didn't think she would be so frontal. "So, he's upstairs in his room?"

"Yes, we can talk at large after dinner. In the meantime, please do go to Takeru's side." She gave me another small bow then turned around and went to the kitchen.

She… doesn't seem to mind being here as much as I thought she would. Or maybe she's just being polite. I leave my bag on a chair and go up the stairs. Going to his room, feeling my heart pounding against my chest, I manage to grab the doorknob and open the door.

"Takeru?" I slowly enter the room.

…And I'm met with nothing.

He isn't here. His bed is neatly done, so I can tell he isn't under the sheets. The room isn't so big to give him a hiding place. I look under his bed, but he also isn't there and he also isn't under his wardrobe. And if he was hiding for whatever reason he would have… come to greet me.

My heart starts beating faster, now for a different reason. Entering into alert mode as if I had just heard the 991 Alarm, I rush down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Tsukuyomi-san, what is the meaning of this?!"

"Eh? Excuse me, whatever is the matter?"

"Don't play dumb! Where is Takeru?!"

"As I said, he's in his-"

"He isn't there. His room was empty!" And he would have heard me coming home if he was in the bathroom.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She moved away from the pots, narrowing her brows.

"You heard me. Takeru isn't on his room. Where is he?"

"He isn't in… For the Holy Emperor, don't tell me he…" Tsukuyomi rushed past me as she frowned.

I followed her and we wound up on the door that leaded to the backyard. It was unlocked, but she closed it immediately. She sighed and seemed to be rubbing her forehead.

"Takeru, why you… How could I forget to lock the door?"

"Tsukuyomi-san, where is Takeru? What is the-"

"Please rest assured, Shirogane-san." She turned around and tapped her glasses, still frowning. "Whenever this happens, it means Takeru went to the Kagami's house. Forgive me, when I received a call that you would be coming home was in the middle of picking up the laundry. I seem to have forgotten to lock the door." She gave me a bow, hands joined as she did.

"…Why? Why does Takeru runs off to Haruna-san's house? Is he not pleased to be here?" Takeru never ran away while Miho was here. Why would he… What is she doing to him?!

"Because he's bored."

"…Bored?"

"Yes, I cannot tend to him while I am cooking. So, from time to time, he goes to the Kagami's house to pass the time until dinner is ready after he does his homework. Though it has been a long time since he did so without me noticing." She again tapped her glasses as her tone took that severe edge the Colonel makes all the time.

"So Takeru leaves to Haruna-san's house when he's bored? Have you not scolded him when he does it?"

"Of course I have, but I believe you would know how stubborn he is." Well, yeah. Takeru can be very hard to deal with when an idea gets in his head. "I will not complain about your reaction, considering how you must worry for him. That being said, I find your scowl and words towards me most insulting." She took a step forward, folding her arms. "I have been taking proper care of Takeru. I would like you to know that he's grades have improved much since I have been supervising his lessons. You do not need to doubt me so, I know Father can be most abrasive even when unnecessary, however I am not such a hostile person. Your son is in good hands, you can trust in me."

"…Sorry, I shouldn't have screamed at you." Not when she's the one taking care of him and I'm the one who's never around.

"No apologies are needed. Please do go bring him here. I shall-"

"Can I ask you something, Tsukuyomi-san?"

"…Yes, you can. Though, I believe I said you could simply refer to me as Maya-san." I ignore her complaining and exhale loudly, scratching my nose.

"Why did you accept?"

"Accept what?"

"Taking care of my son. I know you nobles dislike us commoners, I know this task must be something like a punishment for you. Why did you stay with Takeru?" Both Tsukuyomis in the Guard are nothing short of the stereotype of the old prideful and stoic men. Being the daughter of one of them, having been raised as the member of a Shinpan House… What reason could she have to stay here? What did Takahisa-sama do to have her accept the orders and to stay here for so long?

She closes her eyes and remains silently standing there for a while. Barely opening them, she takes her glasses off to rub her eyes and brush some hair out of her face. Once she put them on again, she directs a calmer gaze my way.

"At first, I was most upset at this turn of events. To be frank, had Yohime-sama not been the one to give me the order I would have refused to be the caretaker of your son." She then brings a hand to her ear, playing with her hair. "However, in my stay here I learned many valuable lessons. I know my Father and Uncle have most assuredly been harsh to you due to your roots, however I realized there is no need to show such hostilities to my peasant fellows. Your son… was most kind to me when I was feeling dejected at this task I was made to perform."

"Takeru? What did he do?"

"He praised me and remained by my side. Your son is a very kind person, and even if his manners do leave much to be desired I do not regret staying here. He also has aided my own sister on his visits to the Main House."

"Talking about that, why are you going there?"

"Oh, Takeru said he wanted to learn Kendo so he practices there on the weekends. I believe you had left him a wooden blade for that purpose?"

"…Ah, that's true." After Miho died I completely forgot about that present we gave him. "So… So you're getting along with him?"

"Yes, to the point that he refers to me as his sister."

"Huh?! Really? Sorry, he's just a kid. Takeru doesn't-" She extends a hand, her expression relaxed.

"It is alright. I do not mind it. Again, I am not troubled by his usual demeanor. You can trust in me keeping him safe while you work, Shirogane-san."

"So… Until when will you stay with him?" She suddenly furrowed her brows.

"I was assigned as Takeru's retainer. I shall stay with him until the day you finish serving in the Guard. For that reason I was given a computer and a secure connection to aid my fellows in their work back at the Main House while Takeru is at school. I believe Takeru is comfortable with me as his caretaker. Or… Has someone suggested the idea of replacing me?" She took a step forward, not letting go of my gaze as if she were an angry crab pinching my nose.

"No, no one did. I just… assumed you would want to return to your duties in the Guard."

"Well, I can still do some of them while I am here. Worry not, your son is in good hands." She's being honest, since she got really pissed off at my last words. So she really… is taking care of Takeru well.

"I see… Thanks… Thanks, Tsukuyomi-san."

"Please, Maya-san is enough."

"No, I'm… really thankful to you. Sorry for having screamed at you."

"It is alright. Please go for Takeru." I nod at her and go to the door.

She really is very patient. Sigh… What an idiot I am, screaming like that. She even said she's willing to stay here with him until I can finish my active duties on the Guard, whenever that is. And… I don't feel that rejection her father has in his words from hers.

Going back to the street, I reach the Kagami's door and ring the doorbell. Just a moment later, Haruna-san opened the door.

"Kageyuki-san?! I didn't knew you were home!"

"Good evening, Haruna-san. I just arrived. I was told Takeru might be here?"

"Oh! Yes, he's in the living room reading with Sumika."

"Does he come here frequently?"

"Haha, yes, he does. He says reading by himself isn't fun and so he comes to be with Sumika all the time." She says with the same sunshine she always has on her face. I am so lucky to have found such good people to look after him.

"I see. Thanks a lot for having so much patience for him."

"No, on the contrary, it's a great help to have him come visit. Come on in, please."

I enter her house, it hasn't changed at all since I last was here. Looking into the place, I saw the two little ones sitting on the small sofa that was near a wall.

"Takeru-chan, how come the granny survived being inside the wolf?" Sumika asked him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"How should I know that? Even the foreigners' tales are weird." He was plucking his lips at the book.

It seems that they were reading Crimson Raiding Hood. I simply stood by the doorway into the living room watching him as he read the book out loud as Sumika kept making questions about it. Once he finished it, he looked up from the pages. And our eyes met.

"Hey, Takeru."

"Dad!" He dropped the book and came rushing to my side. "Welcome back!" I crouched and gave him a hug as he got to my side.

"How have you been, Takeru?" I ruffled his hair as I took a good look at him. He seems healthy, has no bruises on him, sounds as fine and energetic as always.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"So, what were you doing here?"

"I came to read with Sumika. It's boring waiting alone until Maya-nee finishes dinner."

"Maya-nee? Takeru, does Tsukuyomi-san let you call her like that?"

"Yeah, she said it's fine. Why?"

"…Nothing, don't worry. So, were you having fun with Sumika?" He smiles widely as he nods.

"Yeah, she always reads with me at night. Though…" His brows lowered a bit. "All these tales are really weird. Dad, how did the granny survive being inside the wolf if he ate her?"

"Huh… That's because… The wolf didn't eat her, he swallowed her."

"Isn't it the same?"

"No, to eat something you have to chew it. If you don't, then it doesn't count." I laugh as his widening eyes, how much did I miss fooling around with you.

"So… If I eat some fruit and I don't chew, what happens?"

"A tree is gonna grow on your belly. So, you better start chewing your food, Takeru." I ruffle his hair as he raises his brows in surprise. "Well, dinner should be done in a short while. Let's go home, Takeru."

"Yeah, let's go home." He grabbed onto my arm, a smile plastered on his face.

He then went to Sumika's side and gave her a tight hug, saying his goodbyes to her. I went to her side and ruffled her hair, thanking her for keeping Takeru company. As we went out I again thanked Haruna-san, to which he again said it was no problem.

"Dad…" Takeru pulled my sleeve before we went inside.

"What's up?"

"Did Mom come back home too?"

"…Not yet. Let's be a bit more patient with Mom, okay Takeru?"

"…Yes. Are you going back to the samurai tomorrow?"

"No, I'm staying home for a week this time."

"Really?!"

"Yes, so we'll get to read together all the books you want." He then hugged my arm again.

"Thanks, Dad. Oh, but tomorrow I gotta go train. Will you come with me?"

I open the door and bring us both inside, after closing I look at him again.

"Takeru, what do you mean by training?"

"Hm? Maya-nee takes me to train with Mion and Shion. And I visit Yuuhi while I'm there too."

"But… What the… Takeru, since when have you been doing this?"

"Um…" He folds his arms and looks up, furrowing his brows as he groans a bit. "The first time we went was in March, I think."

Why did nobody told me of this? And more importantly…

"Takeru, when you say Yuuhi, do you mean Yohime-sama's daughter?"

"Yeah, we're really good friends." He smiles again as he nods.

"…And Mion and Shion are… the little sisters of the Tsukuyomi, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. The Pickles are also my friends."

"Pickles?"

"Don't they look like pickles? Their hair is all green, and they're always so bitter… At first they didn't really like me, they were making this really scary face all the time, so I thought they were like those pickles Maya-nee made me eat once." He says as he puffs his cheeks.

As we go into the kitchen and sit, I think about what he just told me. It seems he's been made to interact with the young nobles, and nobody told me a thing about it.

"And do they treat you badly now?"

"No, not anymore. Well, Shion sometimes does. She gets really angry from time to time when she doesn't do something as she wants. I don't get it, she's so good but she still gets so mad about stuff. She's such a dumb pickle." Takeru says puffing his chest.

Tsukuyomi comes with the plates and I help her serve dinner. She still sent a glare at Takeru as she served him his food.

"Takeru, I told you to not call them in that way. It is rude to refer to them in such a way."

"But they're always so bitter…"

"Tsukuyomi-san, why has Takeru been meeting your sisters?"

"Well, Takeru told her he wanted to learn to use a blade and she allowed him to go train in our dojo during the weekends."

"I see… And what about Yuuhi-sama? He said they're friends…" Tsukuyomi-san sighs as she shakes her head slightly.

"Yes, that is the case. Takeru approached her as he usually does when they met and she seemed to have taken an interest in him. He gave her a spinning top as a present, and since their birthday is on the same date, they promised to share their birthdays from now on."

"Wait, what? I… Wait, so you're telling me Yohime-sama and Takahisa-sama are okay with this?"

"…Were you not told of this, Shirogane-san?"

"No, not a word. I mean… How did he even manage to get in her good side?"I look at Takeru, who didn't wait for us to sit down to start devouring his food.

"Well, Takeru can be very kind when he wants to. As nobles, Yuuhi-sama, my sister and cousin did not know what… friendship was."

She then tells me of how she saw their exchanges. Of how Yuuhi-sama was overjoyed to have friend, of how her sister disliked Takeru at first and of how she's slowly warming up to him as they go visit them and play with the toys and books Takeru takes with him, of how her younger cousin started talking more and regained her smile thanks to Takeru helping her realize how good she actually was.

"He actually noticed how much time Shion takes before moving back during his practice. He told Mion of it and thanks to that, their duels are more even now. And thanks to his open friendliness, Mion is no longer as silent and stiff as she was. She even seems to have developed a sweet tooth thanks to him." Tsukuyomi-san said as we ate.

"A sweet tooth? How so?"

"That's because I told them to have cake and Mion ate it all herself once." Takeru said in a pouty voice before continuing to eat at his rice.

"…Cake? Did they have a birthday party?" Tsukuyomi-san sighs as she nods.

"Yes, Takeru suggested them to hold parties for their birthdays, which were around a month apart from each other. Mion enjoyed sharing cake with Takeru and Shion during the latter's birthday as they read a book. So for her birthday my older cousin baked her a cake she liked and proceeded tp eat most of it herself, Mion said she had much fun that day. Sadly, since then she seems to look forward to eating sweet food, and my cousin has told me she has come down with an stomach ache a few times."

"…So Takeru was a bad influence for them, huh."

"No, on the contrary." Tsukuyomi-san taps her glasses, then looks at him softening her gaze. "Thanks to him, my younger cousin and sister are getting along much better than before. My younger sister is still rather rude around Takeru, but he isn't a bad influence at all. They needed a friend to relax around from all the pressure of our training as Royal Guards."

"Takeru, do you like going there?"

"Yeah! It's really fun. One of these days we're gonna beat Shion at something." He rose a little fist up, puffing his cheeks again.

I smile and laugh at his reaction. So he's a friend of them… I let out some air, my shoulders relaxing a bit as I let go of the ball of nerves that was making my heart race in worry. If he's this happy about it, it means he isn't being treated badly.

We kept eating as Takeru told me of his trainings and Tsukuyomi-san commented on his words. Once we were done, I took him to his room and read him a story like I used to so many nights, so long ago.

He thanked me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before I started, making my eyes water for a second there. Once he fell asleep, I remained by his side brushing his hair off his forehead. Kissing it once softly, I left his side. I also left the shadows that had been following me all this time. No longer walking with strong steps, I descended the stairs.

"Is he asleep now?"

"Yes. Thanks again, Tsukuyomi-san."

"…There is no need. I am merely doing what is expected of me."

"So, now that he's sound asleep…" I sit down on a chair, she sits in front of me. "What can you tell me of these visits?"

"There isn't much more to say. He insisted on coming with me when I was called back for my report, and since I had promised to give him some basic sword training when I found him using that sword, Yohime-sama allowed him to go there each weekend."

"And why is that? Why was I not told of this?"

"I do not know. However, all I said is true. Me and my older cousin believe both Yuuhi-sama and our sisters needed a friend, a confidant if you may. Takeru simply was his usual self when around them. That being said, allow me ask you a question. Does Takeru know of his mother's passing?"

"…No, I couldn't bring myself to tell him what death means. Why do you ask?"

"He once… asked me not to leave him. He seemed to think you also had left somewhere." Her gaze lowers, I can't even begin to guess what she's thinking about.

"I see. Well, about this trainings… He isn't being trained to join the Guard, is he?"

"Of course not. Yohime-sama said she merely wished for Takeru to be a friend to them, to be someone they can consult in the future. Since they don't interact with people outside of their circles, Takeru is the only one who can show them how it is the life of the peasantry. And he said he wanted to learn to use a sword to see you once more. I myself voiced my opposition to use this dream of his to induct him, so you can rest assured Shirogane-san. Takeru won't be forced to join the Guard, not while I'm his retainer."

Her tone was strong enough to tumble down a TSF, her eyes had that piercing feel just like the Colonel's. She was being honest. Again, I let out a long sigh. Alongside it, the toxic thoughts that clogged my mind also left my insides. He's in good hands… Thank the Holy Emperor, he's in good hands.

"…So, I have one final question for today."

"What is it?"

"…Were you told what would happen to Takeru if I died during my duty?"

"…No, I was not. I suppose he would be sent to an orphanage."

"I see."

Of course, they're already doing more than enough. Sending one of the Tsukuyomi here, letting Takeru go to the Main House… I am relieved beyond words to see he's in good hands. For now, that will be enough.

"Then, could I go with you to the Main House tomorrow? I would like to clear some of this stuff with Takahisa-sama or Yohime-sama if they have the time."

"Hmm… I don't see why not. We usually depart during early morning, is that alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. And thanks again, Tsukuyomi-san."

"Please, it is alright. Did you need anything else of me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if… you could tell me of how he's been all these months. I know you must be tired… But…"

"It is no problem. Now then… Where should I begin?" She brought a hand to her chin, moving her head as if she were nodding off. "Oh, I suppose I should start with our first week together. You see, Takeru gave me much trouble when he didn't want to do his homework. At the time, he-"

* * *

_April 27th, 1992._

_(India.)_

* * *

Dawn was upon the crew of the UN that prepared itself to assault the Bhopal Hive.

Operation Swaraj, that was the codename.

Until deep into yesterday's night, the Indian government refused the UN's proposal for this operation. The Indian front had been falling back and many expected it to only last one year more. The government preferred to use their resources to evacuate as many civilians as they could, yet the UN came to them last year with a plan that aimed to retake the Bhopal Hive.

A plan that only had Operation Palaiologos as a predecessor. A plan that spelled doom for all units partaking in the operation.

Of course, that wasn't the real objective of the plan.

American forces wanted to gain insight into the hives' internal structure to further enhance the Volk Data. Soviet command was ready to deploy the Mindseeker for the first time in large enough numbers, and they wished to secure a victory for themselves through attaining clear readings on the BETA, after two hives were made by the BETA going east.

This sudden eastern push of the BETA caught the world in a rather… precarious position might I say. Tension in the Asian countries had been brewing for some time now. If not for this insistence of the UN, what today is known as COSEAN might never had been created.

To appease certain factions, the US announced that they were going to use a new method to try and strike at the Hive: Orbital Bombardments.

Using HSSTs to drop both bombs and TSFs right on top of the Hive, this aimed to immediately put a dent in the BETA forces that came pouring from the hives as soon as any operation started.

This, however, wasn't near enough. The UN, pressured by both the USSR and US, decided to conduct the operation without waiting for the official answer of the Indian government.

On one hand, this was nothing but the US trying to make people lose faith in the UN, to make sure the Soviets suffered another loss and their plan was accepted as the next alternative. On the other, they were starting to get… impatient, so to say.

The US wanted a victory, no matter how small. Not a draw, not another day of repelling the invasion. No, they wanted to win. So, supporting the Soviets in this plan to gain intel from the BETA from within a Hive was a plan that took literally all of the '91 to make, between backroom deals, negotiations and preparations.

And even then, the logistics were against them. Securing the gate and sending supplies to the infiltrator teams was going to be a challenge that they were going to come up short against.

However, regardless of what the annals of history have to say about this mission, of how it became a victory despite failing in both of it objectives, there is something else that happened during this day.

The ground forces began their bombardment and the first TSFs squadrons advanced onto the BETA that covered the ground near the hive.

Unlike every other mission until then, missiles flew out in large quantities, burying the skies under heavy clouds despite morning having just begun.

The Orbital Drops occurred and after they secured the gate, Soviet forces advanced onto the Hive, the Mindseeker infiltrator teams guarded by large amounts of Plamya-Lisa.

Lt. Col. Radhabinod commanded over the COSEAN forces that were on the offensive. From his eyes, the mission was madness. Yet, he saw hope within the battlefield.

Soviets, Americans, Europeans and Asians all fighting together. Despite his doubts towards the UN, the man saw the power that union could bring.

The Eagles dominated the early stages of the fight while the COSEAN forces provided support. Soviet command managed to hold the BETA going east, giving the rest of the forces a much needed helping hand. After the second wave came in, the Japanese ICEF went on the offensive, tearing through the BETA at close range. The UN pilots charged deep into BETA territory and held on their own to guard the gate, so that the Mindseekers could escape safely once the mission was completed.

For four hours humanity endured, clinging to the hope of victory. And near the fifth, the last unit from the infiltrator team was forced to escaped from the hive. The rest? MIA.

And here… here is where a small detail occurred, something so small nobody would pay any mind to it.

"All units, cover Antlion 13! We cannot lose that data!" Lt. Col. Radhabinod ordered.

"Jolly Rogers 1, we're almost out of missiles. We can give you one last present, Lt. Colonel. Mark our path and we'll get to it."

The people in the CP tracked the signal of the Jolly Rogers, the Soviet allies, and the rest of the forces. The BETA were chasing after the last Mindseeker, callsing Antlion 13, and the defense lines were about to crumble. The laser class had surfaced yet again from the hive. Little was what they could do.

The UN units scrambled to protect that last unit, that unit that carried all the data that was gathered with the sweat and blood of so many people.

However, the BETA would have none of that. Heavy Lasers surfaced unexpectedly, along a Battalion sized herd. Soon, humanity's forces were going to be overwhelmed.

Then, after a talk with his crew, a man opened a channel with all the involved Command Posts.

"Crane 1 to CP, can you hear me?" The face of a Japanese man with a long and spiky ponytail reached the CPs.

"Loud and clear, what is it?" Radhabinod replied. The other leaders also did the same quickly.

"Me and my fellows still have missiles with us. We're also adept at dogfighting as you've seen on our stay here this last few months and in this battle. I ask of you to allow us to perform a Laser Hunt."

Takahisa Koubuin's heart was shrinking by every passing second. He wanted to return alive, to give glory to the Empire, so that he could convince his relatives to let his lost daughter come back to her rightful place. Yet, the mission required him to perform this maneuver. No one else would be able to fight in such a way, since the Soviets were required to escort the last Mindseeker to safety.

The UN troops exhausted, the COSEAN army left in tatters, only a few of the ICEF and the American force remained fighting back.

The proposal was debated, Radhabinod pushed from his meager position in COSEAN to the Generals of the UN. Thanks to the American's support, the idea was greenlighted.

The Crane Squadron, the callsign given to Takahisa's squad for this mission, alongside others of the ICEF and the American Forces rushed towards the lasers' position as the last missiles were fired upon them.

A man surpassing his own fears to march to an obvious death sentence, that's what this was. Despite this, no one in the squad spoke against the idea. Not Bazora, not Shirogane, no one did.

Praying one last time in their good luck, they engaged the Heavy Lasers.

And in doing so, they managed to turn the tide of the battle.

The Hive was not captured but the BETA forces were decimated. This allowed the UN and COSEAN to gain more time to evacuate civilians and personnel from India.

Despite the doubts that many harbored towards the UN, the end result was a satisfactory one. It wasn't a victory, but it was a good draw.

…Of course, no one would truly know the repercussions this event would effectively have on the future.

The death of Takahisa Koubuin would bring a shadow to his wife's heart. The loss of Bazora Tsukuyomi would forever change his daughter's lives and responsibilities. Kageyuki Shirogane's death would send his son towards a path he was not ready to walk.

But that's not all. I think the deaths of another two people of the ICEF during this mission created ripples as important as the ones I mentioned before, as well as the survival of a man of the Royal Guard.

As for why, it's because of how they affected the lives of those who would live on to see Alternative IV begin it's operations.

Sadly, no one seems to remember them in the grand scheme of things. Nobody saw how a big a change Okamoto's and Yashiro's deaths and Amato's successful escape made in this world.

And, at the same time Takeru Shirogane cried in his room after receiving his father's last letter, another two kids cried in a similar way the loss of their father.

…And a lone person feigned indifference, only to drown in alcohol that same night in silent suffering.


	60. The Days Before (2,1)

A/N: There's a few things I need to address on this one.

First, due to a suggestion I received, I decided to split the following chapters. As for why, it's because they were going to end up being really long. Over 100k words kinds of long. So yeah, I know. Word bloats, unnecessary stuff, not plot relevant and all that I've been told. Sorry, this is the way I want to go. This also means the return to present time will take longer, so that.

Second, I have no idea when I'll upload again. Portraying feelings is something I am not good at. Even if they seem like they're not related to the plot back at present time, I want this next arcs and character introductions to be good once posted instead of having to revise them down the road. So, if you have any questions or anything you'd like to say while I don't upload feel free to PM me.

And lastly, from this point forward I'm not going to put 'dark' warnings anymore. From here on in, I decided to stick to my vision even if it meant receiving more impolite PMs and complains about how 'angsty' the story is. Dark stuff might pop out as we go into the character arcs that will lead to Shura's Dance every now and then, and even beyond the return to present time things will pick up and do another swan dive. I know, the story needs some closure and a resolution from all the angst, but it's the way I wanna go, how I enjoy to write. Of course, things won't stay up in the air unresolved forever but I won't try to 'lighten' stuff like I did during the 'Paranoia Arc'. As one last reminder, if you feel that something was unneeded or too dark feel free to bash me hard in a review or a PM. I do not wish to treat any character or faction in the fic like a monster nor make anyone uncomfortable when reading, even if some stuff is going to be as dark as Ch. 46.

That's all for now. Thanks for your time. Stay safe.

Zuoriel

* * *

"_Welcome to the depths of this thick forest_

_What an unusual visitor you are_

_I'm sorry, but from this point forward you have to follow the etiquette of the forest_

_Hoo- Hoo- The owl tells_

_Hoo- Hoo- That a visitor has come_

_Hoo- Hoo- The owls tells of something that is about to start_

_Lau- Lau- What you wish to see_

_Lau- Lau- Depends on you_

_I'm sorry, but in this place you're an unwelcome guest_

_Hoo- Hoo- The owl tells_

_Hoo- Hoo- That a visitor has come_

_Hoo- Hoo- The owls tells of something that is about to start."_

The Owl, by Kokia.

* * *

**Chapter 60: The Days Before 2: Lunar High Tide, Part 1.**

* * *

_April 17th, 1992. Around five hours since the start of Operation Swaraj. _

_(In the hallways of the Bhopal Hive.)_

**[Jerzy Sandek]**

* * *

"Damn it. There's no end to these bastards." No matter where I look, there is no no end to this hell.

The radar is brimming red, my infrared vision is clogged with BETA shapes and smoke surrounding our friendlies. Running forward with all I have, me and my comrades are trying to finish off the BETA on this place to be able to march on without any further risks to the mission. The hallway stretches further onwards, a tunnel without any light waiting on the other side.

It's been almost four hours since we infiltrated the hive. We descended through a stab and are already making our way down another drift. Almost to the 500 meter mark, what was left of the A-01 STF marched on. The two UN Battalions that were supposed to escort us had to remain behind to secure our escape route on the way here, and contact with the rest of the force that infiltrated the hive through other gates has been made impossible since we passed the 200 meter mark. I suppose we're the last remnants of the STF as of now. Only a single UN squad from the orbital divers remains as our vanguard to make sure our… specialists can gather intel safely.

"Antlion 13, 14!" Captain Rogofsky, leader of this squad of the A-01 STF, contacted me. "Charge forward and dispense of the crippled Grapplers, we need to gain some space here for the UN troops. Remember to activate the pods as well to allow for a quick scan."

"Roger." His face vanishes from my retinal projection, I reposition my unit for the coming assault.

"Oi 13, try to not fall back." My partner in my element said as the connection between our units formed, his face appearing on my vision. His tone reeking of rejection, as if his widening smirk was able to hide the charging boars in him.

"…Do not concern yourself with me, 14. We have more pressing matters on our hands."

"Yeah, you're right. At least try to make yourself useful as a meat shield, _you goat_." Changing his tone to say his insult, he then cut the connection as he snickered like the damn Moskali he is.

Running forward, we perform a Kulbit to avoid the chasing Tanks and, daggers out, we take care of them before we begin to approach our targets.

I knew it was going to be like this when I was recruited, I always saw how Father was treated on the camps. I knew what awaited me when I was selected to be trained as a special corps, when I was requisitioned to join Alternative III's STF. And I am not the only one who has to endure this constant hostility. All of us non-Russians are always on the receiving end of a broad axe coming from our 'comrades'. Their words spoken with a subtlety similar to trying to light up a candle with a flamethrower and the same intensity of a good shot of vodka, their abuse resembles the BETA. Unending, relentless, vicious, but above all… inhuman.

As my Mindseeker runs towards the wounded Grapplers, I can't help but to grimace as if I were once more running in our track field, battered by the cold. I can't help but to feel my stomach turn at their pettiness. Almost five hundred meters underground, in the middle of enemy territory, and they feel the need to reinforce their unpleasantries. I know we're being sent to a suicide and that we'll be ordered to be your meat shields, fellow Moskali goats. No need to remind me.

"Jerzy, calm down."

A small tingly feeling reaches the back of my head as her voice reverberated through the shallowness of our privacy. For a moment, I felt as if I were but a comet floating along the Milky Way, all that extra weight on my shoulders burning away the more I moved. My frown dissipated and my hands eased their crab-like vice grip on the controls. She turned around just as I sighed.

"Let's focus on what we can do, please?" Doyarka Yarostina, the ESPer that occupied the seat in front of me, said with her staple small smile.

Looking as calm as always, one wouldn't give her more than twenty years. Her hair lying at shoulder length, she smiles at me once more before facing forward again when she saw I had regained my tranquility.

"I know. It's just that I cannot comprehend what they wish to gain. If the Russian elite needs to do this to reassure themselves and their egos, it's no wonder why we continue to be pushed back by the BETA."

"Sigh… As positive as always." She shakes her head, making her frilly hair undulate for a moment.

"…I am going to activate the sensors, 2nd Lt. Yarostina. Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course 2nd Lt. Sandek." Her voice taking a certain complaining tone, she then exhaled loudly and relaxed onto her seat as we both press the triggers. The message appears on my view, all sensors are in working order.

The two Mindseekers approach the few wounded Grapplers, dodging them as we could on the narrowness of the hallway. I know it is both futile and foolish to complain at this stage, but who thought it was a good idea to only give us daggers to defend ourselves in CQC in this narrow spaces? Every passing second I am beginning to believe the rumors of American meddling on the final decision more and more.

It's as if we were trapped in an elevator with a serial killer. We need to stay close to let the scan be as precise as possible, but we can't just stay quiet even if their limbs are wounded. Dancing along the BETA, each of our TSFs with a knife in a free hand trying to stab the grotesqueries that vie for our attention, only the occasional tracer shell exploding gives us some light within this nest of madness. Sigh… Our armament for this mission is a good a match as a fist to a nose. A single rifle and two daggers…

"Can you feel anything?" I ask after a taking a step back, the wounded Grapplers can't muster enough strength to follow quickly enough.

"…No, nothing at all. You can finish them off." Once she confirmed the same result yet again, I took a few steps forward and sliced the Grapplers' pincers off. I killed them a second after the other Mindseeker cleaned up his side.

Sending the data collected to all units and receiving theirs, I take a look at the radar and move my head visor around. All nearby BETA have been silenced.

"One to all units, we're near a hall according to the sonar data. Let's push forward!" The Cpt. said and all of us answered in unison his call, the UN crew marched some meters in front of us as we returned to a walking speed.

Down to only one spare magazine, huh? Luckily we're near a hall, supplies should be on the way. Fuel… 80% of the secondary ranks remaining. Joints, arms… All fine for now. I let out some air, easing my grasp on the controls.

The tense, eerie calmness returns to us as we walk on, the slight vibrations as I take step after step stirring my peace of mind. A glass filled high, that is what I resemble right now. This constant silence is then what makes this slow rumble all the more unbearable to my heart, that makes my water, what little remains of my restrain after all these hours, try to spill out from the rim of my facade.

"Jerzy…" Doyarka's voice brings my gaze down, she was looking back at me from the front seat. "Don't be so restless. Our group is still going strong, isn't it?"

"Even so, I can't help but to be nervous. By the way, you haven't felt anything yet?" I ask my doubt, her blue eyes squint as her face veers left.

"Not a thing. It's the same as all our past recon missions. It's as if they didn't even had a heart to begin with." She returns to her position, her shoulders sinking slowly.

Doyarka once said that the BETA felt like a complete void to her, a hollow abyss. She couldn't entice any reaction from them, she didn't feel anything in them. A wall made out of pitch black darkness, that's how she described it to me once.

"I understand why this is so unnerving for you and the rest." She said as she again started up her sensors to record our environment. "It does feel as if we were marching into a graveyard." Her tone as glacial as Siberia, she slightly twitched as the absence continued it's orchestra of silence in the hallways of this drift.

"…Doyarka, you said just now we shouldn't be so tense. Sigh… It's just a few meters more to the next hall."

"Yes, I know. I guess both of us are at our wit's ends, huh?" She then laughed weakly for a moment, I briefly smiled before letting out yet another sigh.

Considering how hard she took seeing her sisters die in our missions, I shouldn't have been so insensitive towards her. She can feel my doubt, my fear. I'm the one responsible for her safety… I am her guardian.

"Doyarka, rest assured. We're going to make it out alive from this mission."

"…Thanks, Jerzy." She looked back briefly, smiling widely at me. For a moment, my heart shrank and I was out of air as I felt a knife twist itself into me.

I do value Doyarka's companionship. Despite her… circumstances and how she's treated all the time, she still finds it in her to remain warm towards me. It's just… that she's the splitting image of Mother. I now know she and Sister were taken away from us due to their natural talents, but to think an ESPer would resemble her so faithfully.

The frilly hair, the shape of her nose and eyelashes. Her voice is different and her stature is shorter, but she truly does remind me of Mother. At first that caused me to distrust and shun her away, yet she's one of the people I can trust in this army now. Even if my compatriots do not trust in ESPers and I understand their concerns, I know she's just another victim like us.

"Golem 1 to all Antlions." The face of the Captain of the UN squadron came into view. Despite his darker skin color, I heard him in perfect Russian. I don't know how they did it, but this instant translation tech the Japanese came up with is a life saver. "We're going to advance into the hall in T minus Three. Remain on standby until we confirm the amount of enemies on the area."

"Antlion 1, roger that. All units, cease marching!"

All Mindseekers stopped walking as the ten Eagles that were with us took one second of pause before they started running towards the end of the drift. I looked around as I allowed myself a second of rest.

"It's truly a shock, for our radars to just not be able to scan the area as usual." Even with the ESPers' powers on our side, no less.

"I think something is in the walls." Doyarka said. "Look at them, Jerzy. They don't look to be made of dirt or rock, right?"

"Hmm… I am no expert, so I can't tell. Regardless, I can see what the report meant now."

"Hm? What report?" She looks back at me, tilting her head.

"The Volk Report." Doyarka's brows narrow as wrinkles made their way to her face.

A document that is one of the USSR's most important contributions to the war efforts, containing details that are now the cornerstone of our training regimes and battle tactics. They said that after a certain point only wired connections could stand unimpeded in the hallways. Being apart from their comrades, even for only a few odd meters, was enough to distort their comms.

Of course, the technology used in Palaiologos pales in comparison to what we have today. And yet, we are still having trouble scanning the area. Maybe Doyarka is right, she must feel something different on these walls.

"Do you think… the data we gather today will be as important as the Volk Data?" Her voice small, creaking like wood in a fireplace.

"Of course it will be. There must be something somewhere in this Hive, something that allows the BETA to keep these overwhelming numbers well nourished. And we will find it."

"…Yes, you're right."

I suppose she's afraid of both failing and dying, and of what will come if we do survive. If we die and don't deliver, all the ones who call them witches, all those who are opposed to their very existence will gain another reason to speak against them. Both those from within our ranks and those from beyond our borders will once more raise their torches towards all remaining ESPers for being 'a waste of resources and time' and 'too dangerous to leave alive'.

And if we survive and the data we gathered is another dud… Chances are she'll have to… partake in more 'tuning' sessions. I gulp, inhaling through my mouth despite how tightly closed my teeth are. I've heard many rumors… I've seen the submersion machines the ESPers have to enter. But… if it were only that… I wouldn't fear for her well-being.

ESPers are frail beings, their health is a very fickle and fragile thread that can be very easily shredded. Being inside TSFs for long periods of time is taxing on them, I know, but the true burden comes from the repetitive use of their abilities. And in our case in this mission, I am amazed our ESPers are holding out so well.

I bring Doyarka's numbers to my vision through my controls. Her heartbeat is a bit higher than normal, same as her blood pressure, but her breathing is stable for now. I know that can change in a flash if things go wrong, we do have tranquilizers just in case they might suffer a nervous breakdown due to an overload.

But… since what's happening to them is a severe shock to their nervous system, since their brains are suffering a very intense pain due to sensory overload… There's only one medicine that can aid them with their peculiar suffering.

And if we're branded as failures after we return from this… Doyarka will be made to contribute to the supply of this medicine if she doesn't endure the tuning.

I know it all too well, how we're seen. Not even the sons and daughters of the Russians are treated differently when it comes to results, if we fall there's hundreds… Nay, thousands waiting to take our place. That's why… To return home to my compatriots, to give her some relief from this endless battle… I have to make it to the depths of this hive and return alive to tell the tale. Otherwise, we… No, I might be sent to aid in other missions, but Doyarka-

"Golem 1 to all Antlions!" The sudden intrusion of the UN's Captain jolted me in attention, quickly grabbing onto my controls. "The coast is clear. I repeat, the coast is clear." I sigh, relaxing for a moment.

"Don't be so tense, Jerzy. We're doing well so far."

"…Yes, we are." I move my neck in circles as she smiles once more. Having her by my side is one of the things that allows me to remain steadfast in this situation, both in and out of the battlefield. I can't keep clogging my mind in this way.

"Once we get to the hall we can take a small break. I hope we can resupply in peace, though."

"Come on, Doyarka. Don't lure the wolf out of the woods. We've already run into enough herds here." She laughs weakly as we walk along the rest.

We all advance towards the hall, where we're supposed to wait for our suppliers to come to us as the protocol decided. All twenty seven TSFs spread in a circle through the hall, the UN's Eagles taking the farther end in case BETA come towards us.

…However, after five minutes of waiting, no one has come to deliver supplies to us. Luckily, the BETA haven't come here either… But it's a matter of time.

"Antlion 1 to CP! Do you copy?"

…

"Antlion 1 here! Does anyone hear me? What the hell is going on here?"

"Golem 1 here, we also cannot connect with our friendlies. It's possible that the wired connection was damaged."

"Antlion 1 here, Golem 1, do you know when the supplies were supposed to arrive?"

"No, I wasn't informed of when exactly. The TSFs that brought us supplies on the first hall should be already nearby. Let me get two of my men back into the drift for a moment, we can't keep marching being this low on ammo and fuel."

Two Eagles then started walking towards the drift that we used to come here. I suppose the wire must have gotten hit with a bullet, someone stepped on it by accident, or some BETA happened to break it. Even if it is protected by some super carbon fiber there's little that can be done, it's not the fault of those in the backrow to not have noticed with all that we have on our shoulders as of now.

We can't march on with so little ammo so if we encounter another herd we can't avoid we'll be in grave danger. Just how much farther in do we have to go? We're 511 meters below the surface, according to the sensors, and it doesn't seem like we're close to the bottom yet. I wonder when will we-

**Beep! Beep!**

Suddenly, our sonar alarm went off. The ground began to shake, slowly rising in intensity. Quickly triggering the anti-shock measures and arching it's knees, I manage to keep our TSF standing. Some of the others were caught off guard and had to take some steps or use a hand to keep themselves from falling.

I knew it was a matter of time. There's another two drifts on this hall besides the one we used to arrive here, if the BETA are coming from both of them we're going to have to run away. Shit, if only the UN's suppliers had done their job well we could have tried to get past them.

"Antlion 1 to all units, share your sonar data with each other! I want to know from which drift the BETA are coming ASAP!" The Cpt. said, and yet… what answered his words was not our usual affirmation.

"Aaah! W-We have… We have to escape!" An ESPer shouted amidst the chaos in the common channel.

"It's… It's all dark! The underground is all dark!" Another shrieked as if she had seen BETA eating a comrade for the first time.

The ESPers were shouting nonsensical phrases while their companions tried to pacify them, without much success.

"Augh… No… No!"

"Doyarka? Hey, what's wrong?" She held her head tightly, clawing at it so hard I fear she might actually injure herself. "Doyarka, calm down! It's just another tremor!" Yet, my voice cannot reach her as she again tried to swallow a scream.

Shit, what the hell is going on here?! Why is this shaking sending all of our ESPers into shock?! This isn't the first tremor we feel since we entered the Hive, a few times we received this forewarning of the BETA coming down the opposite side of the drift. So… What's different now? It feels as if I had just swallowed a giant ice cube, hearing all the screams on the common channel. And Doyarka still is clawing at her head. I reach out to her, grabbing her arm to stop her yet she doesn't let go and she quietly wails. All the while, the ground's shaking is turning more and more violent and wild.

"Golem 1 to Antlions, what's the wrong? Do you have the scan done already?!"

"Antlion 1 here, the witches are screaming nonsense! Hey, calm down dammit! You have a scan to make, witch!" The Cpt. seems to have hit his partner in the head, going by the noise. "Antlions, give me a status report!"

"Doyarka, calm down! What are you seeing? Tell me, please." I can hear my comrades shouting curses at the ESPers. None of them understand, I also probably don't but I won't be harsh with her in such a tense situation.

If they're reacting like this there must be a very good reason. As I pulled her arm softly again, she looked back at me. Her mouth wide open as if she was gasping for air while being choked, tears coming down her face, Doyarka made eye contact with me and stopped clawing at her head.

"A-Augh… Jerzy, we have to leave!"

"Calm down, Doyarka." I pat her head, clearing the tears off her cheek. She shivers in place trying to hold back her sobbing as I do, like a small piglet left to fend for himself during the harsh winter. "I don't know what you're seeing or how many BETA are coming, but it's fine because we can still retreat for now. Tell me, from which drift are they coming?"

"It's not that! They're… They're coming from below!"

"Huh? From below?" I quickly double checked my sonar. Despite whatever is messing with our equipment, what was displayed didn't match up with our usual data.

And as the screams kept appearing in the common channel, I realized what was happening. A giant herd of BETA is digging upwards towards our current position, the ESPers are sensing that and are freaking out as they see we're going to end up in a sinkhole in a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, and their thrashing is not letting our pilots properly checking the sonars. If we don't act now, this whole hall… will collapse, with BETA pouring from below. We're in the middle of the hall… We might not make it… back to the drift in time…

"Antlion 1 to all units, administer the sedatives to the witches! They're getting in the way!"

"W-Wait, Captain! My partner has-"

"Shut up! We can't deal with the BETA with these witches in this state!"

"Sir, the BETA are coming from be-"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

I boost jumped away as the vibrations got stronger, a few other TSFs followed my lead and avoided the fate of the rest. The ground collapsed on itself, clouds and dirt corroding the darkness of this hall. Tank-Class reached out and grabbed onto my comrades. Grapplers and Destroyers also surfaced from below, ramming themselves onto the TSFs. All in a matter of seconds. For some moments, it seemed as if that was all, but more and more kept coming from the ground forcing us to keep back-boosting away.

"SHIT! Golem 1 to all units, retreat back into the drift! Engage freely!"

Whatever was left of our forces opened fire. I change my visor to infrared once again, only to see I'm surrounded by BETA. Boost jumping away, I send a 120mm at my chasers to give me some space as I retreat running once I land. My radar shows more and more red dots appearing behind me every passing second, the screams of my allies reach the common channel. Both pilots and ESPers started to fall to the BETA's maws amidst this chaos.

"No… No! We… We're all gonna-"

"Doyarka, stay calm! We have to retreat now!" I move back with another boost jump and use another 120mm against a group of charging Grapplers. "If you want, I can give you the-"

"No! Not the drugs, please!"

"Then please be calm. Can you help me with the sensors? My radar is out of order." She gives me a nod despite the stream of tears down her face, she shut her mouth tightly, biting her lower lip so hard a small trickle of blood reached down her chin as her eyes kept squinting in pain, her forehead spawning rivers and twisters.

Once she fed data into my system, I could dodge the BETA in what little space we had and could orientate myself, as I did I also sent the data to whoever had survived to guide them towards the drift to escape. This intense usage of the sensors only made Doyarka's shivering get stronger as she began to cry again, so I immediately disabled the sensors once the few TSFs left regrouped. She gasped for air desperately, sounding as if she was about to drown.

I gritted my teeth down hard as if they were an industrial press as I kept on fighting, retreating my tongue to the back of my mouth to avoid biting it on accident. A feeling similar to the pain I felt when I was beaten up by my Russian comrades in our training camps assailed my chest as I heard her sobs as Doyarka hunched over in her seat, however it was mixed with that hollowness, as if my chest were being split open from within, that I felt when Mother was taken from me and Father.

All those who remained standing opened fire as we tried to fend off the aliens, getting all together once more. The screams again reached the common channel as the TSFs that were buried under the rubble tumbled down and were opened. I closed off their IDs as I moved back, only hearing the first shriek of carnage.

A single Mindseeker, left in tatters, rushed through the hordes of aliens and landed near our position as we tried to regroup near the drift.

"Antlion 1 here, do we have any survivors?!"

"13 here, sir."

"14 here!"

"The mission is done for. Escape and take the data back to the Motherland. Golem 1, I leave them in your care!"

"Captain, you should also-"

"My Jump Units got screwed by the BETA. I'm done for, but you two can still make it out of this hell. Get out of here already! We can't lose all that we gained during this mission, you two have to survive! That's my last order for you two. Antlion 1, over and out!" He then took a dagger out and aimed his rifle at the overwhelming number of BETA in the hall, he then ran towards them and attacked without any semblance of restrain.

Shit… I guess this is it. I'm not… going to let this all be in vain. Even if our values differ, I won't let all this death be pointless, Captain. I gulp once and loudly let out some air as I turned my TSF around.

"14, let's move it!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Two Eagles remained behind with the Cpt. to buy us some time to escape, three lonely TSFs against at least six thousand BETA. A few minutes after we ran into the drift, a loud shaking reached our sonars. At least… they could detonate their S-11s.

Another three Eagles from the group followed us from behind with the two that had tried to go for our supplies in front of us, our last two Mindseekers ran away further into the drift.

I start taking shorter breaths, gritting my teeth. The tunnel seems to stretch further and further in my sight again, the beeping of the radar showing me we were being chased by at least two thousand BETA. My stomach starts to hurt as if I had swallowed too much synth food and then went straight to sleep, only to wake up to a searing pain and a strong sense of being on the verge of puking pounding against the base of my neck. I lick my lips as I do a single boost jump along the rest to get some more distance between us and our chasers.

"Doyarka, how are you holding up?"

"Hic… I'm fine now." Your voice betrays your facade, however.

"Thanks for warning me in time. All the data you gathered saved our lives."

"We're still not safe." She said in a whisper, a slow, quiet whisper as her breathing got agitated as if someone were lashing her to get up and run more. "They're… right behind us, they're coming closer. They're-"

"It's all right." I took a second to pat her head softly as I used the momentum of the Jump to do a short hop. "I'm here with you, and I won't let anything happen to us." I raised my voice which made her twitch. "You're safe with me, Doyarka. We're bringing this data back home." I steeled my gaze so that I wouldn't look away from her eyes when she looked back at me. She looks just like Mother did when she was taken away. Reddish eyes, a pale as the moon complexion, shivering as if it she were sunken waist-deep into the snow.

We are making it out alive of this hive. We didn't endure all that daily abuse just to lay down and die at the first sign of danger.

"…Thanks. Thanks, Jerzy… Hic…" She wipes her tears slowly, sobbing a few times. But as much as I want to let her rest, I need Doyarka's help now. We need precise data of the BETA's location, and all the dust and shit that came out when the BETA dug upwards did one nasty favor to our sensors.

"…Can you keep gathering data for me? I think you're better than our sonar right now." She looked up at me, her lips quivering slightly as she wiped the trail of blood coming from them. She gave me a weak nod in between sobs with the slowness of falling snow, looking like an injured pigeon trying to flap it's wings again.

"…Yes. Yes, I'll do it. I'll gather data for you… But please let me rest. Hic… Just give me a moment…"

"Yes, I got it. Don't worry, we still have-"

"No! Not the drugs! I beg you, please don't use them!"

"I won't." I smile at her, exhaling through my nose as we all did another boost jump. "I won't hurt you, Doyarka. I know how much you dislike being subject to the procedure, so I won't force the medicine on you. Just focus on calming down for now. I'm here with you, let's get out of here together as a team. We still have enough fuel to make a run if needed."

Regardless of the mission, I want to protect her. At first I was also wary of her, more due to her uncanny resemblance to Mother than to her possible powers, but during these years as members of the STF I came to value Doyarka greatly. I don't think I could have coped with all the insults behind my back if not for her company. She was always there for me when things got tough.

That's why… I won't falter here. I can't let my weakness and fear blind my moves, I need to break through here for both of us. There's only seven of us left, and all other infiltrator forces have been wiped out considering we haven't heard of them in the last few hours. What little hope we have left is riding on my shoulders, and failure is not an option here. I lick my lips again as I try to push the Mindseeker to run faster as the vibrations near us got more intense.

"Together… You and me…" She slowly closed her eyes, her breathing back to normal. I felt the similar tingly feeling on the back of my head, I vanished all doubt from me as we advanced.

"Exactly. You and me, we'll make it out alive. Don't think about anything else, we're not dying."

The seven TSFs keep running, sending an occasional shot at our pursuers when we notice some Destroyers are getting too close. I jump backwards to dodge a charging Destroyer and send some 36mm from the air to cripple it. We don't have enough ammo nor time to waste in killing every single one. Even less now when we have a whole horde coming after us. With the Eagles guarding us, we run and do a dash every now and then. But we still can't put much distance between us and the BETA, not without excessive use of our fuel, that is starting to run dangerously low.

After twenty minutes of running and dashing non stop, our radars showed that there was an intersection up ahead, two drifts cross our path before the unified hallway reaches a hall. That's the first landing point we captured. There's a vertical stab, that would take us to the pathway that is connected directly with the surface, on the drift that's on the other side of the hall. That last drift doesn't have any other branching pathways getting in the way to allow the BETA to pincer us, so if we make it to that stab we're guaranteed to escape as long as the gate is still holding.

However, considering how we didn't run into anyone coming with supplies yet, it seems the UN troops on the surface might already have their hands full covering our escape route from the BETA that are coming back to the Hive. And sadly, there isn't only one gate in a Hive. The surface cleaning duty must be hell by now, so even if we make it outside that's not the end of the fight.

But I'm going to get us to safety. I have… I will do it.

"…Jerzy." Doyarka was again looking back at me, eyes still red but her demeanor calm as the surface of the ocean.

"Are you feeling fine again?"

"Yes… Please let me use the sensors. Let's do this, together." I nod and start up the sensor equipment once more.

Doyarka shivered for a moment, but quickly calmed down. Slowly, as the tingly feeling on my head became stronger, my immediate surroundings became clearer on the radar, the map became focused once more.

However, as the data spread on my radar showing more and more of our surroundings…

"Jerzy! Two herds are coming from the hallways up ahead!"

"What?! You mean right in front of us?"

"No… Um… It's all dark on the left and right. I think they're moving fast as well. We should hurry before they block the intersection."

"Do you think you can endure the system at full load? I'd like to send the coordinates to the rest." Her shoulders grew smaller, but she gave me a nod a moment later.

I opened the command list and removed the limiter on the special sensory equipment. Again, the tingly feeling on my head became stronger, now feeling as if all the back of my head was slightly shivering. As if it were normal, I leaned back onto my seat, anchoring the nape of my neck into it, raising my chin as the feeling calmed me down again. The data began to enter into my unit. The radar's area enlarged, the ground that was beyond it's previous limits was mapped in the blink of an eye. Two herds are coming from both our three and ten. So the BETA are sensing us and are rushing our way, huh? I guess we're lucky they're not trying to dig another hole in front of us this time.

"Antlion 13 to all units, my sensors are picking up BETA signals from the hallways that end on the intersection. I'm sending you the data as of now." As all of us kept running, I pressed the right buttons and shared my new data with them.

"What did you say?!" My Russian comrade couldn't help to frown in my projection as he received the intel. "My radar is blank as of now. What are you talking about, 13?"

"My partner is scanning the area. Double check your sonars, you'll see there's some noise to our three and ten. Enlarge the radar with the data I sent you and you'll see the area that we mapped just now. I repeat, we should hurry to the intersection before it's too late."

"Golem 1 to Antlion 13 and 14, can your ESPers confirm this data? There is no mistake? We're low on fuel, if we do a sudden dash in vain we might not have enough left to rise through the stab."

"Yes sir, I can confirm our equipment is in working order."

"Damn, my witch is out cold." My comrade said, making me feel an acid whiff coming from my stomach knowing what that meant.

"Golem 1 to Antlion 14, is there something wrong in you unit?" The UN officer's brows descended and arched, probably hoping to not receive bad news from one of the last units carrying the vital fruits of this mission.

"No, nothing's wrong. This witch just doesn't want to wake up, I used the tranquilizers on her and she's just shivering as she mumbles some shit. Oi, get it together!" The sound of him hitting the ESPer repeatedly reached us, the UN officer frowned as well in the projection. "Shit, what's wrong with her?!"

"14, please refrain from harming your partner."

"Oh, shut up 13. She has one job to do here and she's out of it, enjoying the high when we need her the most. Tch…" How can you… He must have never seen them when they have to be tuned. They're not 'high' nor is it pleasurable for them to have the medicine injected straight into their veins. I claw at my controls as he again seemed to hit the ESPer going by his movement in the projection and the smacking sounds.

"Golem 1 here, can't you use the sensors manually?" I understand why he suggests that, but forcing an ESPer to use her powers in such a state… She might not recover from the shock…

"Oh, yeah. I'll do just that. How was this used again? Oi, 13. How do I make the sensors work on their own?"

And yet, if he doesn't confirm the data, the UN won't agree to make the dash, and we're already losing too much time. Forgive me, please.

"Sigh… Manual controls, fourth row, third line on the left side." How can you not know how to trigger the sensors manually? I close my eyes and bit my lips, how much pain have you made that poor girl suffer until now? As he exits the common channel, I also mute my ID and let out a heavy sigh along a curse.

"Jerzy, please don't be upset. We are taught from the start that we're… not like the rest. We're weapons made to serve the Motherland."

"That's not true. I do not agree with the official designation given to the ESPers. You're human, just like everyone else. I won't 'use' you as a weapon, Doyarka." She shivered a bit at my words as the tingly feeling again became a bit stronger, making the rumbling of the constant running feel as nothing more than a tender shaking.

"So you won't… drug me?"

"I told you as much in all of our missions. You're not just a tool to me, you're my partner and I won't use the drugs if it will do you harm." I know that the mission comes first, I know it might be for the best, but it would only harm her in her current state.

The medicine should only be used when they're not in such obvious distress, otherwise it sends them into shock and turns the ESPers into nothing more than silent weapons. And I don't enjoy seeing Doyarka turn into a silent doll.

I had heard the rumors the first time it happened to her. ESPers tend to lose their memory when they overuse their powers, that's why they have to remain medicated at all times. However, when the treatment is done while they're strained they go into shock and turn into… literally silent dolls, forgetting most of their memories. It does make them obedient and willing to fight, but it comes at the cost of them not reacting to the damage they inflict themselves as they overuse their abilities. Reason why they tend to suffer from strong migraines and can lose their memory from time to time if forced to fight in such a way for long periods of time. The damage to their brains is irreversible.

I will never forget how she started spasming at the end of that mission when I forced the drug on her. Doyarka forgot all about our first months together when we almost died on one of the first recon missions, and I wasn't given any instructions on how to prevent this from happening again, or any directive or reprimand at all. I was simply told to keep treating her as I saw fit, so long as we produced results and she still could fulfill her role there were no complains coming from up high.

During those days, when she kept quietly following me around, I once thought she was faking her politeness and was doing that to keep me under surveillance. I was paranoid of her appearance and afraid of her powers, after all. I was sure something was off, there was no way I was let off without any punishment, and so, lost in my paranoia and fears, I told her off by saying some hurtful things. Go jump off the roof or something along those lines, I think I was having lunch alone up there when that happened.

She then tried to do just that. I had to grab her shoulders and pin her down to stop her, and even then she resisted until I told her to stop. And when I asked her what was wrong with her, why she had just tried to commit suicide…

"_You ordered me to jump off the roof. I was just following orders." _She said in a monotone, emotionless and with a perfect poker face.

I've heard our superiors don't care what we do to the ESPers so long as we produce results in the field, since we apparently have hundreds more of them ready to be deployed. I heard they value the TSFs more than our ESPers, actually. So long as nothing comes up in their ESP tests and tuning sessions, they can be beaten up, harmed, or… used as comfort corporals, so long as they still perform their scans as they should. Many say it's better to have them in 'Silent Mode' as opposed to let them be free of the medicine's hold, since they can't 'betray us' if they cannot disobey any order given to them. And some… doctors say this actions work as a test to see how the ESPers endure the mental strain, how they can make them more resilient to stress and see how effective the current medicine is.

Pick an ESPer and have the partner harm her, most of the time on accident due to using the drug when it shouldn't be used. Then, connect her to the sensors and force her to use her powers. Gather the data and keep pushing the ESPer to her limits, once she enters into shock use the drug on her. If she suffers from memory loss, the better for them. Send her back to her partner, without giving him or her any tips on how to prevent this from happening again, and start over again. Rinse and repeat to gather more intel and perfect the medicine and sensors, to see how far we can push the ESPers, to see whether we can have them be useful while in 'Silent Mode' so that they can't betray the Motherland. As far as the rumors go, this is a thing since the third generation was assigned to the frontlines.

Luckily, not everyone is a degenerate in our army. Many might seclude the ESPers due to fear or prejudice, but they don't harass or harm them. But there are those guys and gals who just don't care, those who enjoy the liberties they can take on their partner's well-being. And it's… Disgusting doesn't cut it. Sickening also doesn't sound fitting. It's… rotting. It makes me feel as if I were rotting alive whenever I recall the screams and pleas for help of my neighboring rooms back in the base, followed by sounds of smacking and pounding, and sometimes also laughter.

…That's why I won't let Doyarka depend on that drug, I have to take her to safety without relying on it. Who knows what will happen to her this time if I used the medicine? Even if it would allow me to have the sensors working at full load, I would lose her again. And this time it might be forever. If she couldn't continue scanning on the field, she'll be made into a test subject. I can't allow that to happen to her.

"Oh, it's working now. Let's see what turns out." My fellow Moskali seemed to have managed to make his partner work the sensors while she was drugged out of her own consciousness, going by the soft, almost inaudible, pained yelps that reached me and the rest when he reconnected to the common channel. "You better not be lying 13, because if this is… Wait… What the…" His eyes opened, and yet it also seemed as if they were growing smaller as his face seemed to submerge under an ice lake. "Golem 1, I also confirmed the readings. There are two herds coming to the intersection!"

"Golem 1, roger that. All units, let's put some more speed in our stride but keep an eye on your fuel!"

"Roger!"

We then start to make some boost jumps, our dots on the radar moving towards the intersection as the red dots to our sides appeared on it. The ones that were coming after us haven't given up either and were right on our tail. We don't have the time to stop and deal with all of them, but if they come at us from our twelve, if the intersection is filled with BETA…

And in a cruel twist of fate, when the intersection came into view it was already brimming with Destroyers coming at us.

"Scatter! Dodge them and keep going forward!" Golem 1 said as soon as the beetles got into our radar.

"Doyarka, hold on tight."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll try to keep your radar as precise as possible."

I nod at her and, stomping hard one last time, I do a boost jump. The TSFs break formation and dodge the first wave, and then we start boost dashing independently. I jump onto a wall and avoid most Destroyers coming my way.

**BOOM!**

One of the Eagles was rammed as it landed.

I run for a few meters, Tanks and Grapplers block my way. And I can't waste fuel or I won't be able to escape when I get to the surface. Do I have enough ammo left? I can't doubt and they're getting closer…

"Actualizing position, targets locked." Doyarka said as her voice again had an edge in it, the pigeon was ready to fly again. "All sensors are ready, Jerzy. You can attack them if you need, you won't miss your shots." The tingly feeling on the back of my head returns as she looked back at me, trying to gauge whether I wanted her help or not.

It's been almost two years since we were assigned together and I still do not like how my head feels whenever she forces her thoughts into me. I do welcome the direct projection of data, but it tires me out at a quite fast rate. And I also know it can be a too heavy weight on her right now.

**CRASH!**

Another Eagle was caught by a Grappler as it tried to jump. Crashed on the ground, it's easy prey for the Tanks.

If it comes to this, I should use all we have at our disposal. I know we were told to use the direct projection with moderation, but we cannot fail this mission. And if it's between this and using the medicine, I rather share the burden with her.

"Alright, let's do it. Doyarka, commence the projection!"

"Understood." Before she finished, the back of my head started pulsating.

That similar vertigo-like feeling assailed me for a moment. Split images of the hallway we were in from different angles reached my mind for a split second.

I aimed my gun forward, waiting just a moment to shoot. One 120mm explodes onto a Grappler, also taking out some Tanks. I run in the spot I plunged in their wall, taking a sidestep to avoid the hands of the beasts around me.

I take a deep breath and feel myself coming back to normal. I do a boost jump and again avoid the BETA. I shoot some of my 36mm ammo as I do, I can see the rest are also nearby. Landing hard, I'm reunited with the remaining four allies we have here.

"Golem 1 here, let's rush out of here!"

"Roger!"

Side by side, we sail this never ending current of red and white. Kicking some Tanks that get in the way, running and taking sidesteps to bait the Grapplers to charge and covering each other's backs we made it to the intersection.

"Jerzy, stop!" The tingly feeling back in me, I pulled back as she told me without even realizing it.

**BOOM!**

Fort-Class were coming closer from both hallways, their stingers pierced parts of the units that were closer. One was an Eagle… And the other one was Antlion 14.

The giant BETA towered over us, the dissolving remains of our allies suffering from the acid didn't have much time to voice their pain as they were squashed by the other BETA coming from underneath both Forts. I held the urge to vomit at the sight, biting my tongue inside my mouth. Doyarka muffled a scream as her sister yelled in pain due to the acid, only for the munching sounds to follow a second later.

This slight pause in our stride let the rest of the BETA behind us to close the gap we had made. And that was not all. The other pilots who were lucky enough to dodge the stingers hadn't pulled back like we did, so they were now too close to the Forts. I closed the common channel as I saw they had nowhere to run, jumping would only make the Forts target them with the stinger anyways.

"Shit… We're completely surrounded…"

"…We're going to… No… We're-"

"Not yet! Don't give up yet, Doyarka." I dash forward, slashing my way through when a Tank tried to get in the way.

I won't give up. If I can get past this intersection… all I have to do is rush forward to reach the hall! I have to be enough, I have to protect Doyarka. Both for our sakes and for my compatriots that await me back in Alaska. My tongue retreated to the back of my mouth, my breathing became as rugged as a rabbit's as it was chased by a wolfpack.

In this cramped space, I tried to dodge a Destroyer but I had to do a backflip to avoid a Grappler. I fell too hard into the floor.

I quickly stood up, slashing around. I again tried to dodge the monsters, but I couldn't find a place to jump to and had to dash in between some Grapplers, I ended up stumbling as I barely squeezed my TSF in between them.

I slowly rise again. The Tanks and Grapplers are making a circle around us, the Forts are coming closer. I shivered as I clawed at my controls, scowling at the monsters. It's just some meters… If I can get past this bastards…

"Jerzy, use the S-11! We're already-"

"No! We have to escape. I won't let them harm you."

"But-"

"Trust in me! No… Trust in both of us. We're not dying today, these monsters won't have the pleasure of ending our lives. We're getting past them together, you and me."

"Together?"

"Yes, together. I know you must be tired, but keep using your projection on me. I can get past them if you aid me."

As I tried to fend off the Tanks, I could see in my visor how the other two TSFs were torn apart, how the Tanks reached into the cockpit. Shit… You bastards… I won't surrender to you. I will keep fighting, until I see that I can't go on!

Then, the tingly feeling came back, the image on my visor felt odd. More… vivid. I could tell the space I had between me and the BETA. The numbers on the radar became easier to grasp. I blinked and felt my eyes twitching, yet my vision felt more clear, more focused.

I can feel my heart on my neck, my feet hurt from stepping so much into the pedals and my stomach is killing me to let me release whatever vile has been brewing on it for the last hour. However, that tingly, calm feeling on the back of my head keeps me as still as a frozen lake as I advance.

"_We… We'll do this together. I'll… protect you too, Jerzy. I'll guide you as well as I can." _Somehow, Doyarka's voice sounded closer to me, as if she were whispering right into my ear.

_Of course we won't die. This bastards are not putting a single finger on you. I swear it._

The tingly feeling spread on my head. The projection feels a bit different, my head doesn't hurt as usual. On the contrary, it doesn't hurt at all.

"_Jerzy, group of Grapplers to our eleven."_

_Got it. Seems like there's some space in between them. Let's go!_

"_Yes!"_

My Mindseeker squeezes itself past a charging Destroyer and I quickly slash at the Grapplers, slicing their pincers off as I march forward. I could somehow tell when the Forts were going to send their stingers, so I dived and dashed on the ground. Shooting my last 120mm at all the Tanks and Grapplers, I do short hops to dodge the Destroyers that come at me. The BETA end up tangled against each other, their movements so clumsily lagging behind me, unable to catch us off guard.

I feel completely at ease now. Their lack of order gives me enough space to move precisely, even if the available space is too narrow to be comfortable. It's almost as if they were moving in slow motion. As if there was a current for our small boat to follow in the middle of a myriad of rocks, and yet the current isn't a rapid. I find it easy, almost effortless, to dodge them. And it's not like they're coming at us in low numbers.

…What is this feeling, I wonder? Was the projection always this strong and I didn't notice?

"_Jerzy, the BETA on the left seem to be more dispersed."_

_I see. __Let's get past them already!_

I move under a Fort, noticing when it's legs moved I could avoid being crushed by them, or crashing into them. Daggers on each hand and my rifle on the pylon, I tear apart the Tanks and jump high past them, rebounding off a wall to avoid the Grapplers. Boosting in midair, I finally got past the aliens. Nothing impeding my march forward.

I landed and ran, I ran with all I had towards my two to avoid the stinger of a Fort, jumping to avoid any acid from reaching my unit. The BETA seemed to crash into each other as they tried to follow after me. I remained as focused as I was, the tingle on the back of my head told me to stay sharp.

_Doyarka, do you sense more of them?_

"_Yes, some are __already in the hall and there's many __trying to reach __it __from another drift__. We should speed up __until we reach the stab__." _She again whispered on my ear. Something told me she shouldn't be able to do this right now, but I dismissed the thought. Feeling her so close is comforting, also invigorating. I am not alone against this thousands of monsters.

_If you say so, hold on tight._

I go into a boost dash to reach the hall, once I do I stop and start running. I could see a group of BETA tearing down the TSFs that were supposed to deliver our supplies. Some of them reacted to our arrival and started coming towards us so I had no choice but to keep running away, as tempting as those supply crates were. As I was midway through the hall, BETA came from some of the hallways. I decided to start boosting again.

"_They'll catch up to us at this rate. We should use our ammo here."_

_No, not yet. Let them get a bit closer to one another for maximum effect. Doyarka, can you focus on the ones nearby?_

"_Yes, as you wish."_

As her whisper ended my eyes twitched. The BETA that were nearer became somehow more focused on my view, as if I could react to their advance with my own body, as if I were facing them. Waiting a moment as I ran, until enough of them got on our tail, I activated my rifle from it's pylon. I shot all my remaining ammo onto the Tanks and Grapplers at the right angle to cripple most of them, then I once more boost dashed away.

We reached the final drift before the stab. The BETA followed closely behind me. The red dots getting closer as we approach the stab, I can't boost carelessly if I want to clear this last distance.

"_We should boost dash in one minute. We can use the momentum of the jump to start boost vectoring into the stab."_

_Are you sure? We still need to clear a drift to reach the gate after that, and it's not like they'll stop chasing us._

"_I'm sure. Trust in me, Jerzy." _Then, the tingly feeling turned into… a feeling similar to being under a warm shower. I could now judge the distance on the tunnel clearly despite how it seems to stretch into the distance unchanged.

_How could I not see it? Alright, let's do this._

As a Destroyer got too close, I did a Kulbit on a wall and slashed it's legs from behind. I spun in place and teared the Tanks that tried to grab onto our frame and then jumped again, running on as I landed. As I got near the stab, I felt Doyarka whispering in an almost inaudible voice and I started the boost vectoring.

Some BETA crashed onto the end of the drift, I think some Tanks are climbing towards us. But we made it… I don't know how but we made it.

"Now it's only this last drift. Doyarka, how are… Doyarka?" She was limp on her seat, unmoving.

I blinked a few times as I got dizzy for a moment. When I opened my eyes again, my vision had refocused back to normal. Swaying a bit, I put a hand on my head as I exhaled loudly a few times. What… What was that projection?

"Doyarka, are you alright?"

"…Y-Yes, I'm just… tired." Completely slumped onto her seat, she barely managed to form an answer. It… feels so distant compared to how she was talking a moment ago.

"Don't worry. We're free of our pursuers for now." I start running again towards the exit. "Antlion 13 here, does anyone receive me?" …Nothing. "Antlion 13 here, does anyone copy?" Then, some static reached my comms. A weak signal reached me and I connected to it.

"…Scorpion 2, hearing you loud and clear!" The face of an Indian woman appeared on my vision. "Antlion 13, how's the mission going?! How many of you are left?!"

"Only me. The rest of the force were KIA."

"What?! Just what did… No, are you ready to retreat?"

"Can you connect me to my CP?"

"I'll try. Give me a moment."

The more I ran, the more functions that returned to the Mindseeker. It seems that Doyarka was right, something lies in the Hive that make our connections go sour. But as much as I want to rush out of here, I need to inform my superiors of the outcome of the mission so that I can get an escape route to my vessels, the last thing I want is them accusing me of treason for not contacting them.

"Antlion 13, I got you patched." The woman said before dropping out of the channel.

An encrypted connection was established with my unit and the face of my commander appeared before me.

"Good work, comrade." Col. Rogofsky, the Captain's father, addressed me as coldly and solemnly usual. "Give me your report." I tell him I'm the last survivor, that we didn't find anything new, and that I had all the data on me. "Very good work, my comrade. I shall send you an escape route ASAP. Do one last effort for the Motherland and come back alive to our vessel."

"Yes, sir!" He closed the connection and I couldn't help but frown.

He didn't even react to the news of the death of his own son, not even a twitch. For the Motherland… Heh… I have a better reason to fight for right in front of me, and waiting in the camps of my compatriots.

"Doyarka, are you really fine? I can slow down a bit if-"

"It's okay… I just exhausted myself…" She's still slumped, talking as if she was falling asleep.

Taking one deep breath, I dash to shorten the last distance and reach the gate. The UN teams had prepared some supply crates for us. As some of them stood guard into the Hive and I refueled and received another rifle, the escape route's trajectory was sent to me. A few Eagles were assigned to guard my escape. When I double checked everything, I realized Doyarka was unconscious. Her readings are stable thankfully, but I know how quickly this can change.

Licking my lips and inhaling through my nose, I move my head in circles for a moment. Taking my first steps outside, seeing the sun and the clouded skies once more, I started heating up my Jump Units.

Come on, Mindseeker… One last push.

* * *

_April 20th, 1992. 04:11 PM._

_(Interrogation Room. Venadu Base, loaned to Alt. III's HC for Swaraj. Venadu Island. India.)_

* * *

"Ugh_…_" The intense light of a reflector kept showering on me. I could do nothing more than squint my eyes, as I am restrained on a chair.

A silhouette paces in front of me, back and forth. Tapping a folder with her fingers, she stops and seems to look in my direction.

"Comrade Sandek, are you telling us the truth?" The woman in the formal dress of the USSR said.

"…All I've said is the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Care to retell the events that led to the demise of your whole company, if you would be so kind?" The woman said, softly hitting the folder with her palm.

I gulp and proceed to repeat what I wrote in my report. I heard the rumors of the… special and exhaustive inquiries of our superiors whenever they suspect something is odd in our papers. However, I had never fell victim to one of those.

In this case, I believe they are suspecting me of being a defector. Being the sole survivor and having left the Russian officers behind seems to have made them think I betrayed my squadron and ran away. These hardheaded Moskalis cannot accept that a Pole was the one to survive instead of their 'finest Russian elites'.

Once I finished my summary for the second time, the woman paced back and forth in front of me for a moment. Her silhouette sending rays of dark at me when she passed in front of the light, she slowly walked and walked.

My head is still killing me. I don't remember what happened to me after I took Doyarka out of our cockpit and left her with the medic crew. I think I fainted then.

I had the worst rest I ever had since I was put in the STF. I felt like vomiting once I woke up, as if my whole body was filled with some heavy oil. My breathing is still not completely calm, my arms and feet are swollen. The doctors told me they gave me a strong hypnotherapy session to help me calm down, since it seems I started thrashing about when I regained consciousness.

Recalling how my comrades died, the screams, Doyarka's and the other ESPers' suffering during that ambush… It might have been for the best that they drugged me, but I can't help but to think that it was a bear's favor what they did. If I could have let that out, I wouldn't still feel so intoxicated and I could have avoided this fogginess that assails me whenever they use those damned drugs on us. This was supposed to help me be stable again, yet I can't be at ease. This calmness is but a fake veil placed atop the tempest, it was truly a challenge to write my report concisely when I felt like puking every ten minutes, yet I could only feel my throat twist shut as I gagged on air when I tried to follow the instinct.

And despite that, I had to push myself to write that damn paper on time. Otherwise, this chair… would have another shocking add-on put on it's frame. Combat exhaustion is not recognized by the USSR as an excuse to shirk duty. If I didn't want to leave India with scars on me, I had to deliver. However, it seems my efforts did not please my superiors.

My gaze falls to the floor, my eyes squinting in pain, feeling dry and warm as if I had stared at a screen for a whole day. The woman hits my left shoulder with the folder she had, standing in front of me. She seems to be frowning as I hear the sound of her feet as it keeps hitting the floor in quick succession.

"Comrade, I would like you to focus your gaze upwards. We are having a conversation here."

"…Sorry, Ma'am."

"Speak louder, comrade! We did not train such feeble soldiers. You're a veteran who returned from a hive, are you not? Show some grit!" Her shouts seemed to ingrain itself inside of my head, like an ear bug constantly repeating the same words as an echo. You can't expect me to… be in high spirits after what I went through, goddammit. I inhale sharply and tense up my abs, bringing my chin upwards slowly.

"Sorry, Ma'am. Won't happen again." The woman smiled like a snake, letting me see her teeth for a second.

"Good. Now then comrade, your comms seem to have been damaged during the fight, according to the mechanics. What do you think caused this?"

"As I said before, there seems to be something on the hive's walls. Our comms got distorted and we couldn't keep the connection stable. As I reported, after that ambush we had to proceed without a wired connection. It is possible my equipment was overloaded during the escape."

"I see…" She again paced around, reading the papers that I had written some hours ago before getting my first meal since leaving the hive. "Regarding the death of your superior… Did Cpt. Rogofsky give you any orders you had to fulfill?"

"Our exchange is detailed in the report. It seems his unit was damaged when the ambush happened and he ordered the last two of us to escape. Due to how the ESPers lost control, our squad couldn't be put back in order before the BETA struck."

"I see, so… About this ambush… Why did your partner regain her focus?"

"Considering my past experiences, I chose to not force the medicine on her and cut her off the sensors until she regained her composure on her own."

"…You do know that breaks the protocol, do you 2nd Lieutenant Sandek?"

"The situation was an emergency. If we followed the protocol to the letter, we wouldn't have gotten past the first hall when we had to engage the BETA to keep advancing."

"However, the lives of your comrades could have been saved had you silenced the ESPer and used the data you could have obtained to aid them. One could say… your negligence costed them their lives." So… I suppose they want me dead? Is the data we brought useless? Is this a punishment?

"My unit should have a backup of the data I sent them. I did keep them updated but in the end only two of us managed to rendezvous near the drift. Despite the strain it put on her, my partner managed to gather data amidst that chaos. I believe I detailed that in my report, Ma'am."

"Yes, you did. However, why did you not administer the medication to the ESPer?"

"As I said before, my past experience made me abstain from that course of action. My partner had already suffered from serious memory loss before, if I had pushed her and she died or fainted the mission would have been over for me at that point. However, if my decision was mistaken in your eyes… I shall bear the consequences." I know that reasoning with them is pointless. Being honest and frontal is all I can do, their decision has already been made.

The woman moved away, letting the light blind me again. I squinted my eyes, she moved behind me and started pacing back and forth. Feeling as if snow had gotten inside my shirt, I bit the inside of my lip in a futile attempt to calm down myself.

"Comrade Sandek, regarding your escape… None of the UN units that were with your company within the hive survived, is that correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"According to your unit's control log, it seems you shared some data with them. Could you tell us what that was? And, why did you do such a thing?" I take a second to inhale and calm my breath, feeling the pounding of my heart peel off my chest's skin from within.

"I sent them an updated map. My partner sensed more BETA coming towards us from an area beyond the one that was currently mapped in our radar, so I had to send them proof of my words so that they agreed to perform one last dash to escape. As the recording should say, Antlion 14 also confirmed my readings."

"So, your ESPer managed to remain functional during the escape?"

"…Yes, my partner remained controlling the sensors while I ran and fought."

"Going by the data…" I felt her stopping right behind me, her voice sounding closer to my ear. "It seems you two engaged a projection. Did you use the medicine on your ESPer at the time?"

"No, as I said, my partner was under severe strain at the time. The medicine was not used."

"I see… And then, your element and the UN's units were intercepted by the BETA, I believe?" She started to pace back and forth behind me again.

"Yes, Ma'am. The Forts halted our stride, allowing the rest to swarm in and split us up. I barely managed to get past them using but a small opening in the middle of their chaos."

"Could you describe that part in detail?" I slowly part my lips to gasp for some air as the memories come flowing back.

I can't feel quite sad or angry thanks to the hypnotherapy, but relieving that part of the escape… is making the back of my head feeling like it's going to explode. As if someone had hit me from behind without warning, I close my eyes for a second. I know they won't allow me to show weakness, so delaying my answer for a small moment is better than let my words fall short on their ears. I let out some air as I open my eyes, and retell the events of how we broke through that horde as best as I could.

"So you did not use the medicine and engaged a projection for over twenty minutes?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And… you say you barely managed to escape the BETA?"

"…Yes. I barely managed to break through a hole in their numbers. I don't clearly remember all the details of the fight, however I do remember that it was nothing short of a miracle that we didn't get surrounded." I don't know why, but remembering that part of the fight makes my head hurt much.

"…And you immediately contacted us after you returned to the gate? You didn't contact any other UN officials?"

"I only contacted one UN pilot before speaking with Col. Rogofsky, Ma'am."

"Then, when you fled the hive, you didn't contact anyone else?"

"No, I was too focused in my escape to even try. I do remember the common channel being made a mess after the Lasers appeared, but I only paid attention to it when they updated my escape route. When I rendezvoused with our comrades, I left my partner in their hands and fainted. I believe my TSF was brought to our vessels with a Support Vehicle, but I do not know anything else past that point."

She let the silence hang for a moment. Then, she walked back to where I could see her and waved somehow, the lights were turned off and the soldiers that were standing guard nearby removed my bindings.

"That will be all, 2nd Lt. Sandek." She said, caressing her hair. "I shall take it upon myself to deliver the revised report to the UN. Until next time."

"…Yes, Ma'am." I stood in attention and saluted her.

She gestured me to be at ease and then, as I turned around towards the exit, I saw that a few comrades were awaiting by the door. I salute them in kind, a slim female in a formal dress of the UN takes a step forward. Her blonde hair and complexion told me she also comes from Poland. I think she's one of our operators… But my memory isn't in top form right now.

"…2nd Lt. Sandek, Col. Rogofsky is awaiting you. You are to go to this office."

"I see. I acknowledge my orders." I salute her and then they open the door, escorting me then to our superior's office.

It's such a charade… UN uniform or not, this is the same as before. All personnel in our UN Branch still belongs to a nation under the old Warsaw Pact, and all those who are not of Soviet origin are more or less political hostages or know that they can only move in certain sectors and have to mind their tongue. Wouldn't want an accident to happen in the civvies' camps, right?

I hasten my pace, since I rather deal with whatever this is now and be done for the day. We reach the vicinity of the office and are stopped by a pair of soldiers in our fatigues instead of the UN's. They confirm my identity and let me through, those who came with me saluted me and went their ways. I walk straight ahead and knock on the door.

"Come on it." An old, raspy voice commands. I open the door and enter.

"2nd Lt. Jerzy Sandek, reporting in." I give a salute, the old man points to a sofa and I sit on it.

"Before anything, congratulations are in order. You did well, 2nd Lt. Sandek. As expected of one of our elites."

"Thanks for your praise, sir." Come on, drop the pretending already and tell me why you called me here, Colonel.

"Now then…" The man smiles as he rests an elbow onto his desk, that was busy with many folders, a few stray pages, a laptop, a small glass, a bottle of vodka, and a gun. "I would like to hear your fresh impressions about the mission."

"I already sent my report, sir. It should-"

"Please, comrade. I want no formal words. I want the raw opinion of a soldier." His smile turned into a smirk as he poured himself some vodka. "How was it? Infiltrating a hive, fighting in their territory." He then gets another small glass from under his desk, fills it with some vodka and passes it to me

I gulp it in one go and sigh, preparing myself for yet another explanation.

…

"Comrade Sandek, regarding this matter about your sensors… Are you certain something in the hive was interfering with your comms?" Col. Rogofsky asked as he looked at the laptop, while taking another shot of vodka.

"Yes, sir. There is no denying how much worse our radars and sensors worked after the underground attack, and even before that, the more we descended the worse the interference became." Honesty is the best policy. And I might end up getting sent into another hive if I live long enough, so maybe using my newfound status as a 'veteran' can help me convey this ideas while the thankfulness lasts.

"Hmm… Do you think this was made by the BETA on purpose to hamper us?"

"No, my partner mentioned she felt something odd in the walls of the Hive the more we descended. At the least, I do not believe it was made as a countermeasure."

"I see. Now then, how was the combat? Your report said you found the Mindseeker lacking… How lacking are we talking about?"

"Very much so, sir. I do not know how I made it out alive with only two daggers and less than a thousand rounds left of 36mm. If I may, I would suggest we start researching new methods of defense in CQC. If we desire to reclaim the hives nestled in our soil, we will need to cleave through those narrow drifts once more. Daggers won't be enough, rifles will run out of ammo."

"Do you mean our own brand of melee halberds?"

"Well, that would be of much help, I'm sure. But I believe we should weaponize our whole TSFs. If we could put small blades on it's feet and shoulders, maneuvering through the BETA hordes would become easier on us. In this way, we could deal with the Tanks and Grapplers much more easily using those small blades."

"…I'll keep that in mind for when we return to our HQ." For when we return, huh? Sigh… So we are going back home for some days at the least. "Now… How was the ambush? What happened in there?"

I narrow my brows as I look down, remembering how the ESPers were treated. I chose my words carefully, for his son was my Captain, and retold the events again.

"…I see. It seems that idiot let his temper cloud his judgment again." He grimaced as he filled his cup once more.

"Excuse me?"

"Talking about my son. He let the chaos run rampant for precious seconds. That's what caused the downfall of the squadron."

"If I may, sir, anyone would have been overwhelmed in that situation."

"And yet, you managed to react on time and made it to the drift along another of your squadmates. I am glad to see the Motherland put a decent man in that place. The Captain…" He takes a pause and drinks, looking upwards as he narrows his eyes and slowly closes them. "…He simply reached his limit."

"…I suppose the mission was a success then, sir?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I forgot you were out of commission for a long time due to your efforts. It wasn't a victory, but we put a dent in the BETA forces. It seems now India has some more time to rearm their frontlines. You and the other survivors gave us very valuable data, so you can rest easy. Your efforts were not in vain, Comrade Sandek. The A-01 STF made the Motherland proud." So we won't be seen as failures… I fold a sigh and give him a nod.

"I see. It is a relief to hear that, sir." He nods as he returns his attention to the laptop.

"Indeed. Now then, since there are only twenty left of you, I was planning on placing you in the surviving squad from the STF. For the time being, you'll get some leave time from your duties once we're back in our base back in Alaska. Consider this a reward for all your efforts."

"Leave time?" That… is a first. I've never heard of anyone getting leave time in the STF, after all. "I thank you for the gesture, sir."

"Well, it's not like we can send you out to the field without an ESPer, after all. You'll have to wait until we tune and configure another one for you from the leftover stock of the fifth generation."

"…Excuse me? Did… something happen to my partner?"

"No, nothing of the sort as far as I'm concerned. However, the Professor seems to want her as a… volunteer for some testings." The Colonel squinted his eyes as wrinkles scorched their surroundings. "I'm the Commander of the human side of the STF so I have no say in what happens with the witches. Don't worry Comrade Sandek, you'll be flying again with a brand new ESPer fine tuned right out of production soon."

He then laughed quietly as he returned his attention to the laptop. I blinked a few times, hearing a beeping in my hears. My gaze slightly lowered, I furrowed my brows as I tried to process the words I was just told. But, for some reason, the puzzle didn't want to come together.

I… What? Volunteer for testing? What are they… going to do to her? Did she… reach her limit? I clenched my fists, closing my throat shut. Running a hand through my hair with the slowness a doctor would use when treating an open wound, I let out a sigh.

I can't do a thing. I shouldn't do a thing.

If I speak up, I'll be admonished and… punished for challenging the authorities. As nothing but a soldier, I cannot ask about her condition or whereabouts.

Doyarka is… She's…

Gone.

"Well, this has been a pleasant talk 2nd Lt. Sandek. I will be expecting much from you in the coming missions."

"…Yes, Colonel. I shall not disappoint." I stand up and salute him, he gestures towards the door and I leave.

I silently reach the elevator and then return to the ground floor. I slowly make my way to the PX, holding my forehead in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

I want to know what happened to Doyarka but I am not allowed to ask. I do wonder what was the need to tie me up in such a way during the interrogation. It isn't the first time I'm called to give insight about my reports, all soldiers go through this eventually in our organization, but it was never in such an aggressive way. Considering the importance of the STF, it's a given any survivors from Swaraj were going to be put under the microscope. But the interrogation is usually nothing more than sitting in a typical small room face to face with an officer, perhaps two. Why did they bind me and even went as far as use the light to blind me? If they did not think I'm a traitor, why did they go so far?

I sigh and wipe the cold sweat off my forehead. I truly thought I was going to be sent to Siberia or shot on the spot for a second there back in the interrogation room. And yet, the oppression on my chest is no longer due to that fear.

I suppose they were increasingly paranoid about me leaking intel to the UN when they couldn't monitor me. And yet, their trainings did their job. Even if the UN could have took me with them in exchange for the intel, even if they had offered that to me I am too scared of the retaliation that would follow upon my Father and close friends to even ponder that course of action for more than a millisecond.

I finally arrived to the mess hall and got in the small line after grabbing a tray. To think it's been two days already… I move my shoulders up and down, trying to release the stiffness in me. We could make it out thanks to those American and Japanese pilots that sacrificed themselves to kill some of the Heavy Lasers, otherwise we would have been killed in mere seconds. And even then, that was at the expense of leaving the western front of the mission alone. My escape route went to our carriers to the east, so the suppression efforts focused on the BETA marching towards us. The ones going west… were not dealt with until I had reached a safe area.

I spent most of the 18th either being out cold or drugged after waking up and having a breakdown after the tension had left my body. Yesterday I was busy writing the report once I regained consciousness, and I didn't really felt that good. I went back to sleep once that was taken care of and I put some food in me, and even then it took me quite some hours to prepare the papers.

When I woke up today it was past noon and I went to file the report, then I got to properly eat something in the mess hall in peace, instead of having vitamins and proteins being forced into me through the cables in the med bay while I was out or forcing something down my throat while I was writing. I had next to no time to gather my own thoughts after that as I was yet again called by my superiors.

Sigh… I didn't expect a grand welcoming, but this was crushing. I wonder how she was this last few days… Why have you been chosen to be a test pilot, Doyarka? Did you… reach your limit? Was it my fault? Should I have used the drug instead? There's so much I want to know, but we cannot ask any questions.

I got my food and sat down in an open seat. Surface Pilot or not, survivor of a hive infiltration or not, I'm still nothing but a soldier. I'll go lie down for a while after a shower, my head is still killing me.

I finished my food and exited the place. With heavy steps and a gaze that was being dragged on the ground, I somehow reached my room.

I threw myself on the bed, my gaze and mind now hanging from the ceiling. I softly rubbed my head as the edges of my eyes betrayed the drug that was put on me and slightly watered. I can't let out tears but I do feel the wall is about to crumble.

I sigh and close my eyes, rolling to a side and facing the wall now. The more I think about it, the worse it'll be on me. Knowing I'll never hear her laugh another time, never see her again… is more painful than I thought it would be.

…Doyarka, what happened to you? Why were you chosen for the tests?

No… Don't be an idiot.

It will only get worse for you if you keep her in your heart. Burn the bridge, she's gone.

She's gone. Forever… Sigh…

**Knock!**

Hm?

**Knock!**

"…I don't recall having any other business today."

Whoever was on the other side knocked again, this time more strongly. I sigh and stand up, I just won't be allowed to rest well it seems.

I open the door slowly and see a man dressed in the UN formal dress in front of me, but without a rank insignia on the neck of his uniform. His pale skin contrasted with his blue eyes and brown hair. He gave a me salute, that I returned, and then he put both of his hands behind his back.

"Excuse me, 2nd Lt. Sandek. Would you be free at the moment?" Goddammit. What does today has against my resting time?

"…Yes. Who would you be, comrade?"

"My name is irrelevant." He closed his eyes briefly, then he made a small smile as he again looked at me. "The Professor is calling for you. Could you kindly come with me? I was ordered to escort you to her presence."

Huh? The Professor? As in… the leader of the Alt. Project?

What does someone like her want from me? If I recall correctly, the Professor is the Director-in-Chief of the Alt. Project. She's the one who made the medicine for the ESPers, the one who oversees their growth from the moment they're born. The Mother Witch, as they call her. There is another nickname for her though, the one that replaces the W with a B.

I also know there's some… struggles between her and the Colonel. No, between some of the high ranking officers in the army. It's as if both sides were constantly trying to gain more power against the other. Me being from the 'human side' of the STF, one could say I'm a pawn of her rival within the Project. What does she want from me?

"Comrade, could you tell me what does the Professor want from me? I believe I already sent my report." I said as he furrowed his brows, perhaps I could have restrained the sting of a blizzard coming from my voice a bit better.

"If you must know… It's about your partner's condition. The Professor has a few inquiries she desires to ask you herself." Doyarka's condition?! What… What is she doing to her? To call for me to meet her… I do not recall a soldier ever getting called by the Professor.

…Is this a trap? No, why would this be a trap? They wouldn't try to stir a fight after such an important mission… But if they wish to experiment on Doyarka… If my words could cause her even more suffering… But let's first see what I can glean from him.

"…I was told a new partner would be assigned to me at a later date. As a member of the STF, we are forbidden from interacting with the researchers unless we have the authorization." The man didn't even blink as he kept looking at me.

"2nd Lt. Sandek, there is nothing you should worry about. The Professor herself is wishing to speak with you, so this won't count as you obstructing our researchers or anything of the sort." His small lips turned into a smile, I squinted my eyes and he chuckled. "Do not worry, this will only take a moment. Will you come meet the Professor?"

I felt a cold wind reach my back and nape of my neck as I continued to look into the man's eyes. I know the Col. and the Professor don't exactly get along. He might take this as treason on my part. And what could that woman want from me?

"Well, I was not told anything regarding my partner's condition. Also, I doubt the Col. will simply let this fly. Did you ask for his permission?"

"Worry not, 2nd Lieutenant. The Col. has no power to either prevent you from coming or punishing you for this. Your partner is… in good hands. The Professor wants to inquire about the mission from you to… administer the proper treatment to her."

Proper treatment? Is she alright? For them to come look for me… Did they see I didn't use the drug? Right… They might want an explanation. From their point of view, I mishandled a 'delicate set of weaponry'.

"So, will you come with me?" He again asked.

The Professor might want to know why I didn't use the drug on her. Perhaps that did have a negative effect on Doyarka while we used the projection. If I harmed an ESPer in her eyes… There's a chance she'll order me to be punished.

However… I already know the Col. will place a new partner with me. This might be my last chance to see Doyarka. However, I can't ignore that this is odd. Would the Professor want to harm me? I doubt even she could get away with erasing a survivor from an infiltration. The Col. gave me some leave time, which is proof enough our data was worth it's digital weight in gold. Perhaps, does she only want to hear my own thoughts on the matter like Colonel Rogofsky did a moment ago?

…I don't think I'll be kicked out of the STF, not after escaping a hive. The Col. might give me more harsh missions and I might get into another interrogation from time to time, but I'm too valuable as a veteran for them to off me so easily. And I know how Col. Rogofsky sees ESPers. I don't owe anything to him, I don't care if he sees this as a betrayal, me meeting with his rival. The fact that I was so throughly questioned for every detail they could get out of me while the memory is still fresh tells me I am now a valuable asset to them. And I am worried about Doyarka, so even if this is suspicious…

And in the worst case, I'll say I was following orders. The Professor is technically my superior. I'm only being asked for my compliance because of the rule to not intrude too much into the research we swore not to break. The less we know, the safer we are. And the easier it is to ignore… the toll the ESPers carry on their shoulders.

"Well, I would like to see if I can say my goodbyes to my past partner. I believe I won't be asked to sign no papers regarding my visit?"

"Of course not. You are not breaching the oath, 2nd Lt. Sandek. And also, to put you at ease, I will report this to your superior myself. So that you don't have to… endure any other interrogation sessions."

"That will be much appreciated."

"Well then, should we be on our way?" The man gave me a small, short bow as I took a few steps from my door.

"…Yes. Lead the way." I gave a nod and I followed him as we exited the barracks.

We went forward in the hallway, towards the eastern part of the base, towards the gate. Exiting the building, feeling the wind on my face, seeing what little light remained as dusk was making it's way into the sky, the man directed me to one of the outdoor hangars. Riding a Humvee, we exited the coastal base we were stationed at for the whole planning of the last operation, going towards the port where our vessels were stationed.

Since it was a short ride, neither spoke a word. I know it would be futile to even try to spark up a conversation, so I enjoyed the scenery, the sea, the cloudy evening sky, what nature gave my eyes as we got closer to our destination. However, my mind wandered to what was about to happen.

The Professor. The woman who leads the Alt. Project, the one who is on the peak of all ESPer related matters… is calling for me? What happened to Doyarka? Will the woman punish me for not using the drug? Did she want data on that, perhaps? I do not know what happened to the other nineteen survivors, but perhaps I'm the one who reached the deepest into the hive, perhaps the others were forced to escape, or couldn't keep advancing due to a high number of BETA and had to take many detours. For the one to have reached the deepest point, the one who spent the most time within the hive to not have used the drug… She might be very upset I didn't gave her side valuable data to analyze. And considering Doyarka is supposed to no longer be my partner from now on, I can only assume the worst.

After going through the control procedures, leaving the gun I had on me with the security personnel, we entered the port. Riding one of our ships, we quickly moved to the lower levels. Our ships are grand enough to be able to house our equipment, after all. They're nothing like the small, almost pathetic naval vessels the other armies employ.

My guide and me descended some stairs as we passed our comrades from the navy that were coming and going within the ship, talking and complaining as about all the procedures needed for the return to home. We took a hallway to my left and reached it's end, with a steel door that had a sign that would halt the steps of anyone coming here by accident. 'Alternative Project Personnel Only', it said. The man walked up to the door and after inputting some sort of code on a panel, he let a scanner check his eyes. He told me to do the same and after I did, he pressed something on the panel and the door opened. We walked in and kept going, now in complete silence. What was behind the door did not have the same lightning as the rest of the ship. The low light in the place made it all the more eerie, only a blueish hue coloring our way, some tubes on the walls coming and going.

With only our footsteps tainting the silence, we descended another set of stairs and finally reached a door. It was made differently than the others, it looked to be made of a finer steel plating as it shone bright. Two lights to it's side showered a cold, bright, white light into it, allowing the cameras nearby to have a clear view of whoever got close. The words 'Restricted Area. Special Personnel Only' painted in red on the door, said door had yellow and black lines marking it's outer frame. A small siren was on top of it, probably to notify if anyone was trying to break into the room. A small metallic keyboard on the side, the agent passed his ID card over the reader and inputted the password, blocking my view with his body. An alarm rang out and, after some sounds of gears turning, the door slowly opened for us.

"Come, the door won't stay open for long." The man said as he looked back at me.

As I followed closely and we again entered another room, my vision adapted to the bright light in the place. I could start distinguishing shapes around me. The submersion mechanisms, the ESPer tuning machines, were in rows lined up before me. To my left, many people were sitting behind desks, typing on their computers. Some people with lab coats were near some of the devices, discussing something or the other. A small series of dim cerulean lights in a pattern shone from another device further into the room, to which all submersion machines were connected.

"This way, 2nd Lieutenant." The agent guided me towards my right, dodging the long steel cables on the floor and people in the room.

We go into a narrow hallway barely lighted up by dim cerulean lights from above. It's so narrow there's no space for two people to walk side by side, I wouldn't be able to stretch my arm fully here if I tried. This hallway's walls are made out of a dark plating, the floor isn't made out of steel, but out of wired plates of metal, as if they were fences, or like those near the engineering rooms. The echo my boots make on this floor is making me uneasy, this hallways seems to go on for longer than it should.

Once we take a turn, we reach another locked door like the one before. The man opens it again and I follow behind him.

There's another hallway on the other side, one that isn't as narrow as the one before, but this time it's similar to one of a hospital. There's doors to my sides and glass on the walls, letting me see the inside of the rooms.

"This is where we keep our ESPers after the missions." The agent said as we walked onwards. "Not a word of what you see here leaves your lips, 2nd Lieutenant. Not even to the Colonel or anyone who claims to be from HC."

"I know, comrade." I don't know who he is, but I don't need a reminder.

In the rooms, the surviving ESPers were lying on the beds covered by nothing more than a thin white robe, something was connected to their heads. Looking like the helmets we should use if we were to bail out of a TSF, but with cables coming out if it going to a nearby machine, similar to the one that was in the first room, that had some cerulean lights making a pattern in the dimly lit room.

Something was also connected to their arms, as if trying to inject serum on them. However, the pink-grayish liquid flowing into their bodies was no serum. They were drugging them to… 'purify' their nervous system, as they called it. I know it's the right thing to do, otherwise they wouldn't be able to even walk or articulate coherent sentences if their senses got overloaded, but this is still sickening to see.

"We've arrived. Go on in." The man took a step back, pointing to a room we had just gotten to. "Do not worry, the walls are sound proof and this area is free of bugs. You can discuss anything the Professor asks of you without fear."

"I see." I know that's probably not entirely true, but I know even they have to be careful of learning more than they should.

I nod and open the door. Inside the room, a woman in a lab coat, who looked to be in her mid-forties, was sitting by the bed watching the ESPer sleeping under the sheets. Doyarka didn't have a helmet on nor were cables connected to her arms, her chest was slowly going up and down so she must be asleep as of now. I took some steps into the room, the woman in a lab coat directed her gaze at me.

Her light brown hair contrasted with her deep, dark eyes that had large, reddish eyebags. Her cheeks were also dry and reddish, reflecting her lack of sleep. The woman stood up, letting me see she was actually almost a head taller than me.

"Welcome, 2nd Lieutenant Sandek. We haven't met yet, I suppose? I'm the one in charge of all ESPer related matters for the STF. I believe you know me as the Professor?"

"Indeed. Good evening, Ma'am." I stand in attention, giving a salute. "What did you need of me?"

"Take a seat, I want to discuss some matters with you."

I sat down, not letting her out of my sight. She went to open a laptop from a nearby desk and then she sat back where she was before, facing me this time.

"Now then 2nd Lt. Sandek, I will ask you some questions and I want a clear and fast answer."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"First… You're of Polish descent, current age is twenty one, you were trained since you were fifteen on our camps back in Alaska, joined the STF three years ago, and have been part of our special recon team paired with the ESPer that is in this room for around two years as of now. Is this information correct?"

"Yes, it is Ma'am."

"Well then, let's get down to business. Did you use the medicine during the operation on your partner, Doyarka Yarostina?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Why didn't you?"

"I deemed it would do more harm than good. My partner was under great mental stress when I could have used it, and, as my experiences have taught me, it is not wise to use the medicine when an ESPer is subject to such strain."

"I see…" She wrote something down on a notepad she produced from her lab coat with quite some speed. "Moving on, she didn't faint until you were close to escaping, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is the case."

"And you had her manning the sensors during your escape from the hive?"

"Not all throughout it, but for the most part she was using them." She kept taking notes as she glanced at me from time to time.

The woman brings a hand to her face, covering her mouth, as she finished scribbling down whatever it is she's noting. Flipping some pages back, she seems to be reading something before looking towards the small desk to her right. A lone finger massages the tip of her nose as she gets lost in her laptop's screen.

I try to calm my breathing by looking at Doyarka, it seems she's unharmed. But physical is not the only kind of harm she can suffer. I lick over my lips as I again focus my sight upon the Professor, who looks back at me after a moment. An unchanged expression showing no emotion in her, the apathy of an ice wall had frozen and peeled off any traces or hints to her thoughts from her complexion.

"Tell me, did you experience headaches during the mission?"

"No Ma'am, nothing of the sort." Her brows narrowed slightly.

"How was your partner throughout the mission? When was her… peak of anguish, so to say?" She leaned forward very slightly as she readied her notepad again.

"When the BETA ambushed us. She was clawing at her head, her mouth was wide open as if she were gasping for air. My partner remained in that state until I managed to run away from that hall, and even so she showed clear signs of distress all throughout the escape, especially when her sisters perished." I couldn't help but to tighten my fists as that memory came back.

"I see… Could you describe that situation and how she reacted to it in detail?" I took one deep breath, feeling the cold pike of winter on my back, feeling part of that vile I felt back then crawling up my throat like a crab, it's pincers tearing my neck from within.

I told her about how we reached the hall, how the ESPers reacted, what Doyarka said and did, and how she eventually calmed down after I turned off the sensors when we managed to get back into the drift.

The Professor didn't react at all. She doesn't even care for their safety, does she? It doesn't seem like she wishes to harm me, but I can't predict what she'll do. At the very least, Doyarka is fine for now. I will have to wait for an opening to… to do what? Ask and be denied an answer? Learn of it and spend my days in anguish? The tapping of her pencil upon the nearby desk took me away from my mind, the Professor slowly looked at me again after some moments.

"…And during all this events, she didn't lose consciousness? Not even once?" She asked as she finished noting something down.

"No, she fainted when we had returned to the first hallway before reaching the gate."

"And you didn't feel any headaches or vertigo?"

"Not at the time, no. I recall felling a slight dizziness after getting past the stab, but no headaches."

"Hmm… Can you tell me of what happened from then until you returned to the surface?"

…Does she suspect me of something? I steal a glance towards Doyarka, who is still sleeping peacefully. Why is she not being forced to endure the same procedures as the others ESPers? Or, did they do that already? What was that of being used as a test subject? Not like I can pressure this woman for answers, being who she is.

I gulp before telling her of what happened, omitting some details of the deaths and my disgust towards my squadmate's treatment towards his partner. The Professor listened closely, without breaking eye contact or interrupting me once as she jotted words down her small notepad. Resting her chin on her entwined fingers, she leaned back onto her seat once I finished. She then directed her attention towards her laptop again, typing something in it. I remained silent while she busied herself, until she again looked at me while brushing her bangs off her face.

"Tell me 2nd Lt. Sandek, how much do you know of the ESPers' powers?"

"…How much? I was only given the customary briefing."

"Sigh…" The woman shook her head slowly. "Tell me, what can an ESPer do that a 'normal' person can't?" Testing me, perhaps? I can't read her, I feel nothing from her demeanor and I'm at a loss here on what would be the best course of action. Is she after me? Or is she only gathering data, perhaps?

"…Well, they can see a person's feelings at first sight. I believe they refer to that as an aura made of a certain color, and they can see the stream of colors coming from the subtle tells of the body which allows them to quickly guess the state a person is in at first glance without having to use their sensory abilities."

"Good. Go on."

"Then, there's the Reading powers. They can focus themselves to read a person's thoughts if they're close enough to that someone. Though, I was told it was a rather limited power and they can't sustain it for long periods of time."

"Sadly, that is true." The woman again types something in her laptop. "In the case of the Yarostina Generation, their powers are stronger but require them to be medicated more often than previous generations of ESPers. What else can they do?"

"I believe the last power was the Projection. ESPers can project thoughts, images or words to someone's mind. We have been trained to perceive this flow to not dismiss it as a random thing. And this power generates a great strain on them, which is the main reason the… medicine was developed, to effectively give them the ability to use the projection for extended periods of time."

"So far so good. Now, you said you were using the projection during the last part of your escape after your partner suffered a great strain from her readings. Am I right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you did not use the medicine on her during this last mission?"

"I said so a moment ago, Ma'am. You can ask the crew working on our unit, the medicine was not employed."

"So then… How do you explain what you did, 2nd Lt. Sandek?" She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes for the first time since I arrived here. So you finally reveal your true colors, a wolf in white clothing.

"What I… I'm afraid I don't follow, Ma'am."

"You say your partner used the projection on you for over twenty minutes straight, and that this was after she suffered a severe recoil from her reading powers during this ambush." Still speaking calmly, leaning forward to stare into my eyes, the woman's tone remained as cold and emotionless as the BETA despite the fissures that were forming around her eyes. "During normal circumstances, your partner wouldn't have been able to perform such a feat. What are you hiding from me, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"I am not hiding anything. All I said is the truth, Ma'am." I bite my tongue softly within my mouth. What is going on here? What is she suspecting me of?

"Are you now?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I have not lied to you."

She remains staring at me for a moment, then she again sends her gaze to her laptop.

"I see. Well, I am sure you must want to go back to your new unit, to meet your new ESPer partner." Narrowing her eyes at me, hail paired with her every word. "I shall not hold you anymore. Send your dear superior my regards, will you? You may retire, 2nd Lieutenant." She leaned back, waving towards the door.

I couldn't help but to frown towards her words, clenching my fists as she smiled. I took a look at Doyarka, who was still sleeping. I won't even be able to say anything to her? Damn it…

"What is it, 2nd Lieutenant? Is there something on your mind?" Do I take my chance? Even if knowing will only hurt me more in the long run? Sigh…

"If you would allow a question… How is my partner's condition, Ma'am?"

"I don't know, I have no idea who your new partner is."

"I am talking about her, Doyarka Yarostina." I say as I look at the sleeping woman in the bed. "What happened to her?"

"You just said you know nothing, so I have no reason to answer you. You're getting a new partner anyways, why do you care about this witch?" What?! I inhale slowly through my nose as I lean back on my seat until I feel my back tense up. Calm down… She shouldn't have asked that question, because now I can answer her and continue this for a few seconds more. I am an idiot, aren't I?

"…One could say it was my responsibility to look after her during Swaraj. If something is wrong with 2nd Lt. Yarostina, I want to know if my actions caused harm to her. To avoid it happening to my future partners, if she doesn't return to the STF. And it is rare, almost unheard of, that you would call for a soldier to meet you. I don't believe our discussion so far gave you answers you could not have obtained from my report. Could you tell me what was the need of calling me here, Ma'am?" She holds my gaze for a moment, running a finger from the edge of her lips to the bottom of her chin time and again.

"I suppose that means you are willing to talk?"

"I always have been. I know our factions are… at odds with each other, however, all I've said is the truth and nothing but the truth. If my actions burdened my partner, I wish to know what folly I committed. If discussing this would help you somehow, I am more than willing to answer your questions."

"So you will answer, huh? And will those answers be honest ones?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

"…What you said just now seemed to imply you still think of this ESPer as your partner. Didn't Rogofsky inform you she won't return to the STF? If in the end you produced a good result, why do you worry about any possible burden you might have placed on her?"

"As I said before, she was my responsibility during the mission."

"The mission was completed rather successfully, however. You've already did what you came here to do, isn't that right?." She sighed and moved her neck slowly in circles.

"…You'll have to forgive me, Ma'am. But were you not the one who called for me? I believe my answers so far have not gave you anything you couldn't have found in the report. I was told you called for me due to my partner's condition. So, is there anything wrong with her?"

"Huh… So, if I may inquire, what causes you to be so adamant in wanting to learn of your this? This could be considered as you breaking the oath, 2nd Lt. Sandek."

I gulp at her words. If she, of all people, points a finger at me I'll be in some serious trouble. One thing is if she tried to accuse me of not delivering data, another one is if she accuses me of treason. However… If that is her angle of attack, she should have made it seem as if I were the one coming here on my own. I know tampering with data is not beyond our superiors, but she called me here. There has to be a reason for that.

I can only hope that reason isn't to screw with Colonel Rogofsky by taking me out.

"Ma'am, it is only natural for me to be concerned about my partner's health. Even if the mission is over and we delivered a good result, if my partner has suffered unnecessarily because of me, I wish to know what it is that I did wrong. I do not wish to keep burdening any other ESPers that are placed in my care."

"…Is that so?" She smiled again as she again drew a line from her lips to her chin. "Then, I can trust you won't divulge any intel I might share with you?"

"If you're fearful of me being subject to the truth serum, you can withhold any sensitive information from me. I merely wish to know how my partner is faring, and if her condition worsened due to my irresponsibility. I believe that to be the reason you called for me in the first place."

"Hmm… I see." Smiling like a Grappler, showing me her teeth and sending me into a frozen lake, she leaned forward. "Well then, regarding what we were discussing before, do you still not see anything wrong with the long-lasting projection you endured during your escape, 2nd Lt. Sandek?" The Professor rested her chin on her softly coiled fingers.

"Again, I do not know what could possibly be wrong with that. It's not the first time we use that ability for long periods of time."

"I see. Then, could you describe how you felt during the projection?" I brought a hand to my chin, once more retelling the events. "…So you felt less pain than usual, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Despite not employing the medicine? Don't you see how contradictory that is?"

"Well, yes, I do. However, that is what happened. Perhaps my partner took the heaviest burden during the mission."

"I see… So you say she was the one who endured the heaviest recoil, am I correct?" I nod, as that's the only explanation I can come up with. My head does hurt but not as much as it does after we engage a long projection. "I see, so that's how you see it…"

"Is there something wrong, Ma'am?"

"Not wrong, per se. However, if that's what you think happened, could you be as kind as to explain to me what this means?" She picked up her laptop from the desk and showed it to me.

A graph was on the screen, a few bars were oscillating low, a timeline graph was running, with some line staying around the middle of the graph. Doyarka's face was on the upper left side of the screen. Some numbers and shapes were also on the screen, but I have not the foggiest idea what this is.

"I do not know what I'm looking at, Ma'am." She sighs loudly.

"This are your partner's numbers when we hooked her up to the machines. As you can see, she's fine. Blood pressure normal, no anomalies anywhere, no signs of pain or damage in her brain or nervous system, heart rate stable… And all of this, without us doing anything to her. What do you have to say to that?"

"Forgive me, but if she didn't need to undergo the treatment that means she's alright. I don't see what is wrong with her." If she didn't need the drug this time, then she's… Wait a second.

"Looks like you figured it out on your own. Precisely because she's fine this is an issue. Didn't she shoulder most of the recoil for you, 2nd Lieutenant?" She narrowed her eyes at me even more, resting her chin on a hand after she put the laptop back on the small desk.

"That's what I thought, however… I have no clue what caused this." It is odd. Even if I didn't use it, the doctors wouldn't have hesitated to drug her. Is this a lie? Or, did she truly not need the medicine? Going by the bear-like stare of the woman… It looks like it's the second.

"Surely you know how frail ESPers are after your two years of service in the STF alongside one. You may be barely over twenty years old, but surely you should know better than this. Do you think I buy your ignorant act?"

"This is no act, Ma'am. If she could endure the strain and didn't need the medicine, then that would mean she is in good health despite everything. I know she must have been under great duress during the mission, but, as I said before, I don't know what caused her to not suffer the usual strain. And I did feel less pain than usual during that projection." She stares at me for a moment, doing something on her laptop, which now faced her.

"…Did she ever remain completely stable during any of your missions, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Of course not. She always had to be connected to the… purifying mechanisms when we returned. I don't know why this time it's different, was she alright when she regained consciousness?" I ask my doubt finally, she sways her head from left to right as she folds her arms.

"Oh, yes. She could talk just fine, even if she was weak."

"Then, doesn't that mean that she was only debilitated this time?" I relax onto my seat. It's true this is odd, but if she's fine for some reason there's no need to use the drug on her. Or, perhaps, there is something wrong with her. Something the Professor cannot tell a mere soldier like me. "There was truly nothing wrong with her at all?"

"No, at all. Hmm… 2nd Lt. Sandek, this is a first time for you, isn't it? Having your partner remain stable after a mission?"

"Yes, of course. So, is there… anything else wrong with her?"

"No, she's fine as far as the tests go. That is what's odd here."

"Then, if I may, what do you think this means, Ma'am? I don't know exactly what you're trying to inquire about. Perhaps you could clarify the matter so that I can answer you as best as I can. If you suspect my actions caused this, I could try to explain our interactions in more detail."

"Nice try, 2nd Lieutenant. Covering your prying for intel as a helping hand." She laughs weakly as she focuses on her laptop again. "But allow me to accept your offer. This is the first time something like this happens. Not just for you and your partner, no ESPer had managed to remain in such good health after a mission as long as the one you performed in was completed. Most of them were beyond recovery. Can you see what this means, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Wait a moment… Most ESPer were beyond recovery?" A shock similar to jumping into a cold lake after a hot bath assails me. No one ever… However, if that's the case, what is that drug good for?! "But.. I thought that medicine was invented to keep them in good health. What happened to-"

"Died."

"Huh?"

"The ESPers of the first generation died after a few missions. Those of the second remained scarred for life, suffering from something we called a Mind Break. I suppose you call it 'silent mode' or something of the sort?" The woman looked up, her lips becoming smaller as she also squinted her eyes.

"…I see." Of course they would just dispose of them when they were of no more use. I should have seen it coming. The woman brushes her hair before continuing.

"Well, it wasn't until the third generation that we produced ESPers who could endure their powers while working for extended periods of time, and even then they had to be tuned daily to not suffer lasting damage from the recoil. The medicine and the limiters of refined hyper ceramic were created for this third generation, and their effect has been proved to do wonders to fourth and fifth generation ESPers as well, despite the… ahem, collateral damage."

"…But an ESPer never managed to keep her health without relying on the medicine?"

"Exactly. So, your partner is the first to ever come back from a long mission and remain in good shape. As you can see, she's peacefully sleeping without any strain on her body. So…" She again looked at me, frowning with the might of a blizzard. "I want to know what happened during the mission, without you omitting a single detail. Doyarka Yarostina was no different to the rest, nothing on her previous numbers indicated she had this resilience. 2nd Lt. Sandek, what happened to cause this change? If you did not use the medicine, what did you do to her to cause this effect?" Asking me that as she furrowed her brows, letting me know she was willing to call the agent on me if I refused, I could do little more than return the frown.

"Even if you ask, I don't know what could have made this happen. During our preparations for Swaraj she should have been here under your care most of the time. Nothing was given to her since we got together to be deployed." We were together until we were told to board our units, neither of us drank or ate anything. She also wasn't taken away to give her a hypnotherapy session, so that's out of the question as well.

"Are you sure? Your superiors wouldn't have threatened you into secrecy, would they?"

"No, Ma'am. I truly don't know what we're speaking about here. My partner was not drugged, harmed or anything of the sort. Neither me nor my superiors laid a hand on her, and she didn't leave my side after the briefing so I can guarantee you nothing that would break the oath happened to her before or during the mission."

"Then, care to think of an answer? What was different this time? Surely you can come up with an answer, being the man that was in charge of the medication's controls."

Is she suggesting I used a different kind of drug on her?! How dare… No, calm down. Think… How did Doyarka remain stable? There has to be an answer, after all.

"Sigh… I don't know if I can come up with… Hmm…" Wait… Something that was different this time?

"Did something come to mind?"

"Well…" Something did feel different, now that I think about it. And I need to give her an answer, and quickly. Perhaps this will let me see if she's telling the truth or not. "During the last part of our escape, the projection felt… different than usual."

"Different? Different how?" She moved her chair closer, now her stare resembling a hungry boar, the daggers of winter shaving away the sun's light from the surface, as she again got her notepad out.

"Well… It felt more vivid at times. I could judge the distance between me and the enemy easily and it didn't hurt as much as it usually did whenever she forced her thoughts into me."

"Could you describe that in detail?"

I went in as much detail as I could about our escape, about that tingly feeling, about how it sometimes felt like Doyarka was whispering into my ear, about how my eyes twitched from time to time. After taking her notes, the Professor fell silent as she looked at her laptop.

"…Is something wrong with my partner, Ma'am?"

"A moment, please. I'm trying to access some data…" She again went quiet for a long moment. I crossed my arms, feeling as if I had swallowed the crab, a pincer wreaking havoc inside my stomach. What is she planning to do with her? What is wrong with Doyarka now? "2nd Lt. Sandek, if this isn't wrong… some of your relatives were chosen to contribute to the… genetic pool from which we make our ESPers. Am I right?"

"…Yes, Ma'am." I couldn't help but to scowl at her, folding my arms tightly.

"Do forgive me if I struck a wrong nerve. Now then, take a look at this." She placed her laptop on a nearby chair so that it would be facing both of us and then she clicked something on the screen. "I accessed your Mindseeker's data while you were coming here. The readings of the sensors were… most odd, truth be told. Also, it's movement data logs shows maneuvers that are… well, simply put impossible to achieve. Are you still going to play dumb, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"I don't know what you speak of, Ma'am. What do you mean, my maneuvers were impossible to achieve?" What is she talking about? I thought she was after me for not using the drug, that she had something against me for being on the Col.'s side… But I'm still lost here.

"Your reaction time to the threats was too high for a normal person, you wasted not a single movement during the last part of your escape. So, you still claim nothing happened?" She said as she pointed towards the screen of her laptop, that had some numbers and graphs regarding my performance.

"…Excuse me, but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't recall my maneuvering to be anything to praise, I am far from an ace pilot. I was on my limit, I think I mostly powered through the horde with sheer emotion." And luck.

"Yes, I am aware you're not among the best pilots we have within the STF. However, why don't you see what you did?" She again pointed her laptop at me as something replaced what was on screen.

In it now was the marking of my Mindseeker with my callsing came into view within the radar alongside the footage that was recorded from my head visor playing in part of the screen.

…This has got to be a joke. My mouth remained open as I saw how I managed to rush in between some Grapplers without sustaining damage, the speed at which the arms moved and slashed at the Tanks, how quickly I reacted to the BETA's charges…

"I don't remember moving like this…"

"I see… You don't remember, huh."

"It's the truth, I don't recall doing this sharp movements!" I do remember the BETA moving rather slow due to the cramped space, but this is just ridiculous!

My Mindseeker was delivering kicks and slashes without wasting as much as a second, even to the ones that tried to blindside us. Not missing a single jump, always managing to land safely amidst the chaos… I did this? How?!

"…It seems you truly don't know. Then, in that case, what do you think of this, 2nd Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, what is the meaning of this? How did I-"

"I don't know. You are the one that has to deliver an explanation."

"Even so… What does this have to do with my partner's health? If we were moving in such a violent way… There is no way she didn't need the medicine. Why did you lie about that?"

"Lie?" She furrowed her brows at me. "I did not lie. She didn't need the medicine in her. If anyone lied here, that would be you."

"What? Ma'am, I've told you all I could. Is this footage real? And, is my partner truly alright?" There is no way Doyarka is fine if we moved in such way during our escape, considering all that came after we left the hive. The Professor's gaze relaxed as she folded her arms, giving me a long pondering look.

"…Well, I suppose I could answer your inquiries. But first, let me ask you one question myself. Tell me, what is your partner for you?"

"Huh? What is she for me?"

"Yes. It is rare to see a soldier being so insistent on learning about an ESPer's health."

"…I am merely worried about my partner, Ma'am."

"And why are you so worried? Were you ordered to deliver a report on her status, perhaps?"

"Nothing of the sort. Do remember that you were the one who called me here, Ma'am."

"…So you weren't expecting me to call for you? You still claim to be ignorant to the causes of this turn of events?"

"…Yes, I am. I honestly don't know why she's fine despite what we did, nor how I managed to pilot my machine in such a way." I guess that explains why I've been so throughly questioned. I'm sure my superiors must be very curious about how I achieved such a performance.

"…I see." She again starts drawing a line from her lips to her chin as she stares at me. "Then, why are you so insistent? I'm sure you could find a more… voluptuous partner to satisfy your basest urges, in case you took a liking to ESPers."

"…Ma'am, I have never laid a hand on her in such a way."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I am not so low a man to force my partner to perform comforting duties for me." I scowl at her, clawing at my fists hard enough to tense my arms up to my shoulders.

"Huh… Do forgive me if I struck a wrong nerve. Then, what is this ESPer for you? Is she just another witch, another weapon to you? Isn't it odd, that you're asking this much about her? I could claim you're breaking the oath, and you should know that well." She leaned ever forward, her bangs falling onto her nose as she gazed at me. I took a second to get some air in me, relaxing before answering.

"She… She's someone I respect, someone I rely on. She's not a witch nor merely a weapon. I…" I slowly inhale through my nose, facing the perfect ice wall that was her stare. "I believe the ESPers to be human. With all due respect, I completely disagree with the vision you propose, Ma'am. She's my comrade and piloting partner, she isn't an object to me." Holding my gaze in silence for a moment, she then smiled at my answer for some reason.

"I see. So, I suppose you did not wish to give her the medicine to safeguard her own well-being, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And you kept an eye on her until you boarded your machines, am I right? You didn't let anyone lay a hand on her, did you?"

"Are you accusing me of something, Ma'am? Perhaps, are you insinuating I'm a traitor for not following the protocol?"

"No, of course not." She again rested her chin on a hand as she crossed a leg over the other, leaning back once more. "But you were worried for her safety and made sure she was as fine as she could be before the mission." I nod. "And, by extension, you decided to… push forward until you either managed to break through the horde or were forced to use your S-11 instead of relying on the medicine as you should have. Is that right?"

"…Yes, that's the case."

"I see… I see, so that's how you see her."

"Then Ma'am, if it isn't something I shouldn't know of… Could you explain to me what is wrong with my partner?" She crosses her arms and nods.

"As I said before, nothing is wrong with her. That's why I suspected that something was done to her, and if that were the case, I had to inquire about this matter. You being her partner are the most suited person to call in such a case. Don't worry, she's truly fine. She didn't need the medicine, as I've been saying."

"…I see. Then, how did this happen? How did she remain fine after those movements? Do you believe the projection was different this time for some reason?" It's the only way we could have performed those movements, but then she should have needed to medicine. What is going on here?

"Hmm… I don't know how this could happen. However, I had my doubts about you but it seems that report about your… views was correct." She again briefly smiled.

"What do you mean? Are you still suspecting me of something, Ma'am?"

"Not anymore. I can see that what those papers said was true. You're as disgusted as I am regarding the… classification the UN gave to the ESPers."

"Wait, as you are? But weren't you the one who-"

"I cannot go against the Alternative Council's decisions. I suppose you also don't agree with ESPers being treated as non-human beings, right?" She narrowed her eyes, looking downwards as she tightened a hand. I grimace as I nod.

Artificial beings are not humans, according to the UN. A human being is that which is born through a natural conception, that's what the laws say. This was made in a fearful answer to the successful creation of the first generation of ESPers. People were afraid of being cloned and replaced, of the USSR or another power using clones to substitute key people in certain positions.

A mixture of religious, political, and scientific concerns were raised against the proposal of the USSR, and thus, this was the compromise the UN made. ESPers are not human, therefore they will never be able to replace anyone and they would be kept in check so that they never abuse their powers against their 'masters'.

That's what we were explained when introduced to the ESPers for the first time. If cloning could be made possible, anyone could manufacture an army in a week, a day. Terrorists could replace Presidents, Prime Ministers, CEOs, and all without nobody knowing of it. People could kill others and replace them with brainwashed and obedient copies of them without no one being none the wiser. And that's not even delving into the debate of whether or not the ESPers have a 'soul' or not. Some even called them abominations of nature, an insult to the Lord's designs.

All kind of conspiracy theories were thrown around at the time, it seems. It's some sort of miracle the Third Project was given to us in such a climate, with the BETA winning the Moon War.

Those fearful reasons are why the ESPers… are not clones of anyone in particular according to the rumors, and are instead made from a genetic pool of selected individuals. So, they won't ever resemble anyone in a position of power. Eugenics, cross-breeding, DNA manipulation, forced mutation, the terms and rumors are as vast as the ocean.

However, as artificial beings, they're the same as… the cloned sheeps and cows that are used to make food. They're not seen as human beings because they didn't come to life in a 'natural' way. Therefore, ESPers have no human rights and are not seen as 'people' according to the laws. That is why we get away with sending them to fight despite some of them being too young and why the researchers can do so many experiments with them. For the rest of the world, they're not people. They're merely weapons made out of flesh and with human shape.

And I despise that view, with every fiber of my being.

"Yes, it's true that I… do not agree with that vision, as I said before." And she… is also against that? Is she trying to make me willing to talk? I was being honest from the start, however. "Then, what intel do you believe would be of use to you?"

"Hmm… Could you tell me of how she was before the mission? Just to make sure." I take some air in and tell her of what I remembered of our short stay in the base during the prep work for Swaraj. "I see… Well, I suppose you truly do not know anything. Forgive me for taking so much of your free time. You've proven to me you're free of guilt. Thanks for your honesty, 2nd Lieutenant. You may leave."

"…Yes, Ma'am. But, allow me one last inquiry. Will she be alright from now on?" She looked at me, and again she smiled. This time she showed me her teeth as she rested an elbow on her chair.

"I don't know. Perhaps this is nothing but a calm before the storm."

"…How do you mean? You said she was fine, did you not?"

"Yes, she's fine. For now."

"…What does that mean?"

"Well… A candle shines brighter just before it's light vanishes forever. Considering those maneuvers you performed, and how you seem to not be aware of it yourself… It isn't rare for patients to experience a slight recovery before their last moments come to pass."

"What? Her… last moments?" Her life is in danger? But… But…

"It wouldn't surprise me if her condition worsened all of a sudden. If that came to pass, maybe the medicine won't be enough."

"But that…" If that happens, she'll… she'll…

"Well, it is sad I cannot have you come with me. That shall be all, you're dismissed." She waved towards the door, looking at her laptop again.

"…Ma'am, what's that about me coming with you?"

"Oh? Well, it's easy. If engaging in a projection with you is what allowed her to not suffer as much as she should have from the recoil of her abilities, then having you by this ESPers' side may allow her to keep her good health. But alas, you're a member of the STF. Do not worry about this, this is no longer your problem."

"Wait, you say it would be possible for her to remain in good health?" She's confusing me more with every word she utters. She looks at me, arching one brow and smiling.

"Well, the only thing that was different this time was this… feeling you had. So, all I can think is that, for some reason, you aided your ESPer during the projection. Therefore, if I could study this… whisper you described the sensation to resemble, I could perhaps find a way to make ESPers keep their good health after their missions."

"…I see. So, in that case, the drug… would no longer be necessary?"

"No, if we could pinpoint what happened to you two during the mission, we could devise a plan to allow the ESPers to not require further treatment, so the medicine wouldn't be needed anymore. However… You're under Rogofsky, soldier. So, do not ask any more questions. You already lingered here long enough. You may leave, 2nd Lieutenant."

"However…" I look at Doyarka. Their health is a fickle flame, a thin thread. And somehow I managed to help her? That odd sensation is what allowed her to rest easy now?

…No, calm down. It's clear this is out of my hands. I can't keep asking questions. But… No, there's no proof I was the cause of this. It might just be a coincidence. If I learn more than I should, I'll die. However… What if she… Ugh…

I slowly stand up and salute the woman, again feeling my chest searing from within. I knew this day would come. I can't be an idiot. I'm sure she's just trying to trip me. Someone sent by Rogofsky would immediately offer to help her, to get closer to her research. Don't be a fool, Jerzy. I got my answers, I now know she's fine. And that she might not remain fine for long. I can't clog my mind in this way, I know what comes next and my powerlessness to stop it.

It's time for us… to say goodbye.

"…I shall be taking my leave, Ma'am. Good night to you." I turn around and walk up to the door. I sigh as I grab the doorknob. I wonder if the Colonel will now call me for yet another interrogation. That would be a very bad joke if it-

"…A moment, 2nd Lieutenant."

"Hm?" I look back, the Professor was resting her chin on a coiled hand as she looked straight at me. "What is the matter, Ma'am?"

"You won't try to propose your help to your partner? Didn't you care about her health?"

"…I do. But I do know my limits. If I were to suggest such a thing, not only it would be against the oath I took but it also would be most suspicious. You held doubts towards me, and I'm sure you would have doubted if my intentions were genuine had I offered my help to you. As a soldier, he who serves between the crossfire of both sides of the Project, I should remain neutral."

"So, since you're a Surface Pilot, you have decided to not involve yourself with this side?"

"Yes, that is the case. You yourself said I should stop asking questions, and I do agree I might have pushed you for answers I did not deserve."

"…Rogofsky must treat you well for you to carry your wagging tail so openly in your words." I frown at her, she then smiles again. "What is it, 2nd Lt. Sandek?"

"…While he is my commanding officer, I do not have a 'wagging tail' in me. You should know how us Non-Russians are treated."

"Huh… You don't say."

"If that's all you wished to say, I shall be taking my leave."

"Now, don't be so hasty."

"…What is it, Ma'am? Is there anything else you wish to discuss?" Is she trying to make me trip? I won't react aggressively in front of her, what does she think I am?

"Well, allow me to be blunt. You don't enjoy working under Rogofsky, do you?"

"…As a soldier, I cannot complain about-"

"2nd Lieutenant, answer the question. Yes or no?"

"…If you must know, no, I am not comfortable as I would like in my position."

"Because of this differing views you hold, I suppose?"

"Well, that is one reason. However, it is very hard to work at my best when my commander has openly admitted that we're all disposable to him." It doesn't matter if we die, they have thousands waiting to be sent to the frontlines.

It's already hard to be deployed in all these recon missions to test strategies on the BETA. All to see for how long they continue to be fooled by our approach. When your commander isn't thinking on the troop's survival and only focuses on the goal of the mission, you're as good as dead as soon as you enter the cockpit.

I learned to think of it as a sort of test. I start with a death sentence, and it's up to me to rebuke that future. You start with a zero and you have to work your way up to that hundred percent. But it does wear you down, being asked to continually do reckless maneuvers as if one were nothing but a chess piece.

"I see… Then, I suppose you did not swore your allegiance to him?"

"Heh, I haven't. I don't know what you're trying to find in my words, I'm merely a soldier doing his duty. Even if I don't see eye to eye with my commander, I will do all I can to complete the missions that are given to me. I am no traitor." She again starts drawing lines on her chin, smiling faintly.

"I could tell as much. Now then… I must ask you something now. Would you be interested in joining the Alt. III Research Team, 2nd Lt. Sandek?"

…

"…Huh? Me, joining the Research Team?"

"Yes, so I said. I can have your partner with ease, but without your agreement I can't take you away from the STF or the army."

"But… Wait a second, is that why you called for me? Were you trying to see if I was on Rogofsky's side all this time?"

"You could say that. I knew you didn't treat your partner cruelly thanks to the reports I've been receiving this years, but I wanted to see for myself what kind of man you were. To hear your thoughts from your own mouth, to see how you would react to my inquiries. I am pleased, truth be told." She smiled again, leaning her chin on her palm. "If you help me, it's possible that the medicine can become a thing of the past. And as you see, thanks to this different interaction, your partner's health didn't worsen despite all she had to go through. I am most curious about why this happened. And seeing that you don't really play for Rogofsky even if you're on his side of the board… What do you say? Would you like to join my side?"

…She isn't lying. She's being serious. All those questions… were a test. And it seems I passed it in her eyes.

"…What will happen to me if I join you? You must know I am not Russian. Some people will take offense with that."

"Well, you wouldn't be the first Non-Russian on the team. And if you don't come with us, I'll have to find a new partner for this ESPer. And I doubt I could reproduce the same results without you, I don't think this difference could happen twice without the both of you. Considering your family had latent ESP abilities, maybe you're more receptive towards the ESPers, in which case I just cannot not have you on my side. Considering that you also see them as humans, I think you would be a good addition to the team. So, your answer is?"

"…Are you serious? You're not testing me, are you?"

"I am not like the men from the army. When I say something, I mean it. So, your answer." She didn't flinch and I saw no hidden daggers in her words.

"…What would I have to do if I accepted?"

"You would help me in the research of this phenomenon." She leaned back onto her seat, resting her hands on her lap. "I could also use a pawn who knows of how the army moves and acts, they do tend to obstruct our trials to gain the recognition for themselves."

"So the rumors of infighting in the Alt. Project were true, after all." She laughs weakly for a moment.

"Yes, that's how it is. While I should be the official Director to the UN, I am bound by the Party to… present some of our results as Soviet-made developments instead of Alt. III's developments, while they also manage our budget and equipment. So there's quite some… tension between who gets the praise, if me and the ESPers or the soldiers and regular staff. So, having someone who knows how they move and the signs of when they do would help me much, since I am not the leader of the STF. I'm sure you've heard plenty of rumors about it."

"It sounds as if you were bound by them. Does this have to do with them fearing the ESPers?" She nods with a wry smile.

"Yes, they fear the ESPers might one day overthrown them, so they're keeping me in check to ensure I don't ever betray them. So, rest assured. I am not going to push you or your partner recklessly. I would like to keep her in good health for the tests, after all."

"So, we're going to be just a pair guinea pigs?" I lowered my brows, she narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I want you to be a pawn. I won't do hurtful experiments on you two, I benefit more with you two being healthy. Simply think about it, what would happen if all ESPers could endure their powers like she did? We could finally capture a Hive if that were possible, maybe even bridge the gap that isn't allowing us to communicate with the BETA. I'm sure you don't wish people to keep calling them witches, for them to continue being treated as objects."

"No, I do not. However-" She cuts me off as she leans forward, smiling again.

"And you could also use your contributions to give aid to your compatriots. The Party could see that people of your nation have worth above the rest. You could get them out of the common camps if they recognize your contributions to the Motherland. And I could shield you in case anyone… tried to use your close ones to threaten you." She again directed a gaze my way, clasping her chin. She was being serious, she truly wants me on her side.

She doesn't seem to wish to harm Doyarka. But that might just be a lie… Can I trust in her?

"…Are you sure of it? Won't you get in trouble for going out of your way to protect me? I'm sure you have your hands full, trying to get results with the ESPers."

"Well… No one can argue against results. And you are one of the few people that has entered a hive and lived to tell the tale. You're a veteran now, so your words also have a new layer of weight behind them." She leaned forward, covering her mouth with her entwined fingers. "You see 2nd Lieutenant, I need to start delivering results. While Swaraj didn't go as good as I wanted, this little mystery may very well become a turning point in the Project. I know you don't see eye to eye with… some of the things the Party forces us to do to the ESPers, but I assure you we don't do this because we enjoy being cruel. I can protect you from being sent into another suicide mission and give you power if you aid me. You can aid me in finding a way to allow the ESPers to remain healthy after long missions, and I would benefit much from having a veteran on my side of the board as well. And you could help your partner while you're at it. Will you come with me, 2nd Lt. Sandek?"

"…I have your word that you'll cover my back and that you won't use the drug on my partner?"

"If you come with me I'll keep you safe, don't worry about that. And I won't be forced to use the medicine on Doyarka Yarostina, or any other ESPer for that matter, if you produce results. However, some things won't be easy on you. There are quite some… cruel rumors that fall short when faced with the reality we have to deal with. However, if we find out how and what happened during your escape, we won't need to employ those cruel methods anymore and we could even use that to appeal to the UN. So, what's your answer?" She again locked her gaze on mine. Now I could feel a certain intensity coming from her. She's serious, she isn't lying here.

…Joining the Alt. Project, huh? I know of what rumors she speaks of. I know about the cruelty that is forced upon the ESPers, even if the rumors fall short to measure up. They wouldn't be silenced if they were inaccurate, after all.

I take a glance at Doyarka. I do wonder why the Professor called for me when she was asleep… To gauge my reaction, perhaps? If my aid could help her and the rest of the ESPers … If whatever happened back then could be replicated…

However, to join the Alt. Project's Research Team means I would have to join the higher echelons. I'm sure many of my compatriots won't take kindly to me doing this. But… If I can help the ESPers and gain power by myself… Perhaps one day I could free my Father and friends from the Party's shackles, sending them to a place with proper living conditions. And I could find a way to let the ESPers live without relying on this drug.

I also would be free from Rogofsky and his deadly missions, as well as the insults of the Russian elite of the STF. This is my chance to change things from within, to have power beyond those rich Moskali who always looked down on us.

I can tell the Professor doesn't exactly like some of our… more intense norms, going by her squinted eyes and dry tone when we talked. All the proof I need is that she's asking me if I want to join her sincerely despite who she is. A proud Russian would never have asked for my input, she would have assigned me as her underling without notice, with plenty of insults and mockery involved. If we both can gain something from this, and I can ease Doyarka's pain with her aid… No, if I can put a stop to the usage of that drug and give people a reason to stop the abuse on the ESPers… Even if I will have to have a hand in… some unsightly matters as part of the Research Team… There is, however, one last doubt in me. I look at her as I cross my arms, she was still staring right back at me.

"Might I ask you one last question before giving you my answer, Ma'am?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you assume your position? I suppose you were not the Director of the Project when it was assigned to us, you look too young to have been the one."

"My, aren't you a charmer."

"Why did you do so? And… Why do you allow the ESPers to be abused?" Why? Why was my family taken from me and many others? Why do you use the drug? Why do you let the soldiers do whatever they want to the girls? What is your goal? What could be worth all of this cruelty?

First she squinted her eyes and I thought I was dead for a second. But then she chuckled as she looked up, ruffling her hair softly.

"…I merely wanted to continue what was left to me."

She looks down, her eyes growing smaller and smaller, the fire of her candle drowned as it reached the base.

"I was twenty seven when I was assigned to this Project, you see. I've seen everything that was done to keep us alive so far."

The Professor looks up again, brows narrowed as her tone regained an edge in it, the howl of a wounded beast ready to counterattack.

"When we failed a mission, the Party would… take one of our close ones as a warning, a motivation to perform better. Most of the original team died of old age, others committed suicide when they weren't able to deal with the guilt of what we had to do."

She closed her eyes and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She let out a sigh as she ruffled her hair.

"Five years ago, the original Director's health took a turn for the worse when his… daughter disappeared and he asked me to continue his efforts as the next Director, as one of the last remaining members of the original team."

She looks at me as she smiles wryly and sighs a hill out from her lungs as her shoulders are eroded and sink.

"I just… believed the ESPers to be our best bet against the BETA, to drive humanity beyond it's limits with our own power. I saw hope in them, hope to one day retake our soil without being subject to any other country. I know you must think I'm a monster… But I have a family to protect, too."

"Huh?"

"I think you also suffered the same fate, going by your report. You must know… how it feels. To have the Party take your family as a hostage."

"So you also…" She nods slowly, closing her eyes again. I can't find words. I open my mouth but my throat refuses to follow through. I look down, clawing at my fists.

"I just want to make sure all this suffering doesn't end up in tragedy for us. If I don't succeed, all ESPers might be murdered on the spot or will be forced to keep living as objects forever. If we lose the Project, the USSR will lose much influence within the UN. And then, America will surely get to do whatever it wants." She sighed, looking upwards as she bit her lips softly. "I can't say I'm proud of what I had to do and concede to have the plan remain alive… I am not pleased with all I've seen is done to my ESPers, with all the words I am forced to endure and swallow. Yet, I can only continue moving on." She crossed her arms and looked at me again, her gaze imposing and cold as if I were gazing at a TSF's visor. "And I believe you and your partner to be a key part of this path forward, going by your feat in escaping the hive despite the adversity you were facing. So, what is your answer?" She looks at me in the eye, I close my eyes and lick over my lips, thinking it through before answering.

"…I accept your offer, Ma'am. I don't know how much help I'll be or if whatever happened could be done twice, but I am willing to take any task you delegate to me. I can only agree on your wish to prevent all of this to end in tragedy." She smiles as she leans back.

"Good. And don't worry, if you don't know you can always learn. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and I need someone who I can consult in how to deal with the rioting people back in Alaska. I suppose you know more than me about the common camps."

"Are there many riots back home?"

"Not many, but very violent ones in the surrounding areas of my base at the least. All I'm told is to silence them, but I rather not use ammo when my words might be enough. Don't worry, I won't ask you to kill civilians if we can help it. I will need you to come with me for the papers and to ask you some questions to make sure you're… hardened for what you'll see from now on."

"I see. Do you think we could replicate this… phenomenon with ease?"

"I need to see what causes it first, what triggered this, and what was different when you two connected with each other through the projection. Then, we can try to see if we can make this happen again. At the least, monitoring you will reveal something, and in the worst case your services as a veteran will come in handy for me. Well, we can discuss this later. Come on, we have much papers to arrange." She stood up and grabbed her laptop.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, right. Stop with the Ma'am, I'm not a soldier." She said as she got her laptop under her arm, signaling me to open the door.

She dismissed the agent, who smiled me at me and gave a nod before leaving, and then she gestured me to follow her further into the hallway. We reached an area without people, where the walls no longer had glass on it.

"Ahem… If I can't call you Ma'am, how should I address you?"

"Professor Prafka, or just Professor. Now then, let us make haste. The sooner, the better."

"Excuse me, Professor. Will you have me transferred to your base?"

"Of course. There's no reason to not make haste."

"I see. Then, I suppose we will be filing the papers overnight?"

"Yes, that is the case. Don't worry, if you have any belongings that are dear to you, I'll make sure they don't suddenly disappear. But I will need you to keep your new position a secret until everything is done, since some people might… not take kindly to you from now on."

"People that answer to Col. Rogofsky?"

"Yes. They might feel offended that you came to 'this side' of the Alt. Project, or someone might think that letting a Non-Russian into the Project is something 'they' cannot allow. I'm sure you know how prideful some can be. I will deal with the bureaucracy, so just lay low for the time being."

"I am not an outsider to dealing with agents and scornful comrades, I am confident I can manage." She gives me a look, a finger on her chin.

"Well, I suppose we can see later how good you truly are. For the time being, keep a low profile until you're called to my base."

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, and just to be clear, I won't let anyone discriminate you for your origins. And if anyone tries to harm you when outside our base, drop my name and they should back off. And if they don't, you're authorized to subdue them in however way you see fit."

"Roger." I suppose this shows how much she's banking on me to deliver good result to her… I can only hope she keeps her word. But if she does… I might just have found myself a very valuable ally.

We reach another hallway, and she unlocks and enters an office that has her name on a plate by the door. She tells me to sit down, and we start dealing with the papers. After that, she opened my profile and asked me to tell her of my abilities, while she presented me what I should know of the Project before arriving back home.

She also used some sort of device to make sure I wasn't lying, and I told her of my Father and living conditions, so that she could see I was no spy. We then started to prepare all the necessary papers, and that took more than I thought it would.

"Well, I suppose this is enough for today." She relaxed on her seat. "I'll call someone to arrange the rest of the papers tomorrow. Now then Sandek, I will need you to tell me about your relation with Yarostina from the day you met."

"Roger. However, before that… What are the chances of an ESPer resembling one of the people that contributed to the DNA pool?"

"High, very high. If Doyarka Yarostina reminds you of a family member, be sure at least a few other ESPers were like her too. Hmm… Perhaps the fact that she reminded you of a family member is what caused the trigger? You did mention that you reassured her during the escape, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. Do you think she could tell my feelings were different and that caused her to be more attached to me, somehow?" It isn't rare for her to follow me around or rest her head on my shoulder from time to time, after all.

"Hmm… That is interesting. 2nd Lt., take a look at this." She turns her laptop towards me.

Another graph with two oscillating lines. Each one in it's own window, moving in different patterns. The lower one, that was colored in red, moved in spikes, while the upper one, colored in blue, moved a bit more smoothly. I tried asking, but the she shook her head and pointed a finger towards her laptop. I sighed and continued watching.

After a certain point, the red line started making spikes much more faster. The blue line also started making small jumps, but much more slowly. As time went on, the graph showed the red line calming down and the blue line act up, both moving in the same way for some time. The Professor returned her laptop's screen towards her after that was finished..

"What is the meaning of this, Professor? Why are you showing this intel to me?" She ruffled her hair briefly before looking back at me.

"So, what did you think of these images?"

"…I don't know what to think. How could I know what those graphs are meant to represent? I am but a soldier." She smiled briefly as she leaned back into her seat.

"They're your and your partner's brainwaves."

"…Brainwaves? I see, you must somehow track them with the sensors to allow the projection to be easier on the ESPer."

"Yes, that's one reason. The other is to forcefully shut down the projection if either one cannot endure it. However, this is also something that has never happened before. Two people having the same patters for such a long period of time…"

"Isn't that something that usually happens when engaging a projection?"

"Well, it is, but never in such a similar manner. You said this projection didn't hurt as it usually did, correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"…And you said you heard her voice as if it was a whisper, did you not?"

"Indeed, that I did."

"…Well, care to guess when your brainwaves started to align with hers?"

"When I started to perform those inhuman movements?" She smiles as she nods.

"Precisely. Those maneuvers start when both brainwaves start moving in synchrony. Considering what you told me, of how this felt different… I believe we might have stumbled upon a new ability of our ESPers."

"A… new ability you say?"

"I believe it's clear from the intel we have in our hands. It seems you and your partner… are the first users of the Synchrony ability." She said as she cracked a smile as hard as my bones cracked after basic.

"…What do you mean? I didn't knew the ESPers had such an ability." She leans forward, extending a finger upwards.

"Well, your brainwaves were moving in almost identical patterns. Your senses were heightened to levels no normal human should possess, and your partner could use her powers without receiving the usual recoil. I believe you two… performed some sort of psychic link due to the strain of the battle."

She takes a small second to gaze at her laptop, grasping her chin.

"I think she might have focused onto your mind in a different way during the escape. Could you tell me of your interactions during that?" I delay my answer by a moment as her tearing words return to me. "…So how exactly did you reassure her, Sandek?"

"I tried to calm her down by telling her we were in it together, that I wasn't going to drug her. That she should trust in us making it out alive. Do you think that affected her powers, somehow?"

"Of course, an ESPer's state of mind is directly related to her performance. Well, perhaps she could feel your honesty and… tried to cling to you in her desperation. This, coupled with your own emotions, made this happen. Instead of just projecting something into you, she… felt drawn in by your thoughts. Then, this phenomenon happened. Can you tell me about that part of your fight again?" I nod and retell the events once more. "Hmm… So you felt calm during it too…"

"So, can we surmise that me not treating her like a tool is what made this happen, Professor?_"_

"I suppose so. She was feeling desperate at the time, receiving a painful recoil from her powers. You spared her some kindness and she could feel you were being honest, how much you meant your words. This is what I'm going to refer as the trigger from now on." I nod, she continues. "You continued fighting, and when faced with impossible odds you did not give up. She, feeling your desires, suggested to use the projection at the time. She must have wanted to aid you in such a dangerous situation, so this made her focus on your mind more strongly than usual. I do not know why this didn't hurt her as it should have, but her feelings and focus might have been the reason. Sensing your desire to keep fighting to protect her, this triggered the link as she focused on you."

"You mean that because she wasn't forcing herself as usual and instead had a clear goal, the pain was easier to manage?"

"Yes and no. On her side, what you said is mostly correct, but as I said before this was a psychic link done by both of you. Normally, your mind would naturally reject her intrusion, and that makes you feel pain. However, this time it seemed you also desired her help so you didn't put up resistance, you instead welcomed her thoughts into your mind. She was probably expecting some interference as usual but then you allowed her to flow into your mind with ease. Add the fact that you were connected to the sensory equipment while piloting using indirect thought control, and she had barely no resistance to her powers, nothing between you two. So, once she tried to project herself into you, your desire to keep her safe made it easier for you two to connect to each other, which made you not feel any pain or tiredness during the duration of this phenomenon. Since this time her projection went unimpeded without any interference or resistance, coupled with how the trigger must have affected her mind as well during that situation, this instead formed the psychic link. Then as you fought, you also shouldered part of the burden and it's why you felt a strong dizziness when the link ended. Of course, she took the biggest burden in the end and fainted because of it."

"Professor… You sound as if you were expecting this to happen." Was she… waiting for something like that to happen? Waiting for the day one ESPer was put on such a situation… For what? She leans back on her seat even more, ruffling her hair.

"I was. This is a theoretical power the ESPers should have, but for the longest time I couldn't manage to make it happen. This is a sign I've been waiting for a long time. And, most importantly, is that it happened without relying on the drug." She smiled again, making me get lost once more. If she didn't want to rely on the drug… then I made the right choice, but why does she not try to stop it's usage?

"…So no one could ever do this theoretical psychic link? What was needed for this to work? Why were we able to do this without knowing of it?" Were we subject to some sort of post-hypnotic suggestion? Mind control? Did they manipulate our emotions somehow?

The Professor rests her face on a hand, an elbow on one of the armrests. She stays looking at me for a moment, an unwavering face showing no hints or cracks.

"Well… Someone who doesn't see the ESPers as tools, for starters."

"So you say someone who sees them as humans is needed for the psychic link to work?"

"Yes. If an ESPer can trust in someone, they would develop a healthier link with that person. Emotion has a great effect on someone's day to day performance and they are no different. Their hearts are all the more sensitive due to their heightened perception of the emotions of those around them, of how they see them. Having two minds working in unison, but more importantly, having the ESPer not feel as secluded as she would feel with our… other comrades would make it easier to maintain the link. They would need an emotional trigger first, but I believe that we have enough proof thanks to you. This is possible to achieve, we just need to find the right people and way to make our ESPers perform psychic links. In which case…"

"Me and Doyarka will be the pioneers of this phenomenon, I assume?"

"Exactly. That is why I needed to make sure you truly were someone worth my trust. Well, tell me of your relation with your partner. How was she when you met her for the first time? How do you act when you're together?" She again took out her notepad, ready to take her notes.

"Well, we met the day I was assigned to the STF. All members of the STF were called to the hall when-"

* * *

Operation Swaraj did not produce a victory, at least not in the ways it was expected.

The western front was obliterated by the presence of both Laser classes, the survival rate of the new Orbital Dive Forces was abysmally low, even lower than projected. And those projections weren't very optimistic to begin with.

The official report would say that a single Mindseeker survived the infiltration, however that was not the whole truth.

You see, part of the Soviet forces found something of great interest within the Bhopal Hive. Something that would later be known as the atelier, the place where the BETA store their G-Elements. Those forces escaped through an unguarded gate, with the aid of the Spetsnaz and some of their own men in UN colors.

This move didn't go unnoticed, but no one could stop it. And so, the USSR obtained a small but greatly important amount of G-Elements as the spoils of this mission.

America also gained much from this. First, despite their meddling in the planning and execution of the mission, it was made clear that they were putting some effort in the war. Without the Jolly Rogers and the Eagles of the freshly made Hunter Battalion the lone Mindseeker wouldn't have survived the escape, as well as many other pilots and infantrymen of the UN and COSEAN. The data gained through the infiltration made the Volk Data all the more precise, considering that this time the 500 meters mark was breached even if only for a moment.

The mission also bought much needed time for India to order their evacuation efforts, two more years that allowed the UN and the local government to coordinate the logistics of the massive exodus from the subcontinent without losses that both sides would deeply regret. In this, too, America lent a helping hand alongside Australia and Canada, with all their Navies freeing the UN from the battlefield to tend to the civvies that needed to be evacuated.

However, it's funny that none of these achievements are the greatest fruit humanity gained from this mission.

And despite what awaited him, the feat 2nd Lt. Jerzy Sandek performed alongside his partner, 2nd Lt. and fifth generation ESPer Doyarka Yarostina would establish itself as one of the most valuable advancements for Alternative III, even if this project was soon to meet it's doom.

After all… what we now refer as the psychic link was born this day, turning into the root of what would become the new Soviet plan once Alt. III was taken from their hands.

However that is not all that happened during this mission. Within the Japanese troops, within all the corpses and broken survivors, some small details remained unnoticed by history. Two people died and one survived, affecting what was to come in the near future. Two soldiers from the ICEF and one from the Royal Guard.

But the sun and the moon continued to dance, marching on without paying heed to this events. Unaware of the flower that would be planted on the Empire, of the stone tomb that would engulf the light within it's machinations, of the blades that would be broken due to this seed.

Or perhaps, would it be more appropriate to call it a… chestnut?

* * *

_May __22__nd__, __1992\. __10:24 PM._

_(Koubuin Main House.)_

**[Native Takeru]**

* * *

"Takeru… Takeru, wake up."

"Mmgh… Yawn…" I rub my eyes, feeling someone shake my shoulders. "…Maya-nee?"

"Are you awake, Takeru?" I blink a few times until I see everything clearly. I nod and rise up from where I was sleeping.

The car had stopped and it was really dark outside, Maya-nee was looking at me from outside the door. Getting out of the car, I saw that we were already on Yuuhi's house. It's really cold, what hour is it?

Maya-nee grabs my hand and takes me towards the door. There, a lot of samurai rangers were waiting for us. They looked at us and gave us a bow as we passed the big wooden gate.

"Col. Tsukuyomi, we heard the news." A man with two coffee-colored spiky horns of hair on the side of his head came towards us as we got closer to them. He was wearing the uniform of the samurai in a red that was stronger than the one Mana-nee uses. "Yohime-sama is waiting. This way, please." All of them bowed to him as they stood to a side to let us pass.

As we got to the door, I could see some of them gave me those same scary eyes Kazora-san made when we were back home. Maya-nee pulled me closer to her as we entered the house.

…What are they going to do now? Yohime-san said she was going to adopt me… but how will she do that? What about the rules?

I still feel really, really nervous about this… What if I'm not good at all and they send me to the orphanage? Dad… Mom… Will I ever go back to my house? I shiver and look down, thinking about how it will be to live with Kazora-san and the rest, about what may happen now. I gulp as I grab Maya-nee's hand tighter as we got to Yohime-san's room.

As we enter, I saw that Yohime-san and the other old woman that's always around Yuuhi were sitting on their usual spot.

"Welcome, please take a seat." Yohime-san said with a smile after we gave her a bow.

"Yohime-sama, if I may." Kazora-san didn't sat down like we did and took a step towards them. "I would like to have a word in private with you."

"There is no need, I believe I have made my wishes clear enough." She looked at Kazora-san as she stopped smiling.

"Even so, I must insist. Is this truly the best course of action, milady?"

"I believe Takahisa-sama already had a talk with you regarding this matter. When a samurai gives his word, he must see that his vow is never broken. And now, it falls to us to ensure his words are followed upon. I assumed you adhered to the honor code as well, Kazora-san. What is it that has you speaking against the wishes of both of your leaders?" I didn't knew Yohime-san could be so scary. She slowly moved some of her hair off her face, furrowing her brows at Kazora-san like how Maya-nee does when I get in a fight in school.

"…Nothing but worry towards the outcome of this decision. Shirogane is not ready to walk this path." He threw a gaze at me as he said that.

Why does he hate me that much? I didn't do anything to him… I look down, tightening my lips.

"In that case, you should banish all worry from you, Kazora-san. We will make sure Takeru is comfortable enough here. And you, as a servant of the Koubuin House, will undoubtedly do your best effort in aiding him to familiarize himself to his new lifestyle, I am sure." She again made that scary face as she rested her chin on her fingers. Kazora-san stood there for a second, then bowed to her and sat down by Maya-nee's side. "Now then, Takeru?"

"Yes?"

"Considering Kazora-san's fair placed worries… Allow me to ask you one last time. Do you truly wish me to adopt you?"

"…If you don't, I'll end up in an orphanage, right?" She nods. "Then, yes, I do. I promise I'll do my best from now." I couldn't keep my hands quiet as I spoke. I will do my best, but what if I'm still not good enough?

"I see." She then smiled as sweetly as she always does. "Worry not, Takeru. From now on you're one of us. Now then, allow me to first give you an explanation of what you'll have to do from now on. Chamberlain, the papers please."

The other old woman came towards us with some papers. Yohime-san explained to me that people can't just adopt a child because they want to, the rules say the child has to also agree. That's why there's a lot of rules in what the new parents have to do to adopt a kid, just like Uncle Koetsu said, to prevent bad people from ever taking a child with them.

They told me all I had to do was know that Takahisa-san had prepared some papers before he and Dad left with the other samurai, and that when tomorrow someone from the care services would come to talk with me all I had to do was say I wanted to stay here. Yohime-san said she would take care of all the bureaucracy, whatever that is, and then she explained to me what I had to do from now on.

"So I can't go back to my school?"

"No Takeru, you cannot. For the following months, you'll be home schooled here."

"But what about my tests? Or my friends? Can I still go visit them?"

"Hmm… Well, I suppose we could allow you to visit your friends from time to time. However, from now on you'll have to study here. Once we see how good you are and which role we'll bestow you with, we'll assign you to a school after summer vacation."

"I don't get it, what's this about a role?"

"It means you'll be studying in a special school designed to prepare you for your job." Maya-nee said.

"Exactly as Maya said." Yohime-san nodded. "I believe I did tell you that you would become a public servant if you chose to be one of us, did I not?"

"Oh, right. Um… What is a public servant?"

"Someone who serves the Empire. Think of police officers, doctors and teachers." Yohime-san again smiled, entwining her fingers together. "It means you will have to work for the good of this nation. Whether it is in a public role or as a member of one of our businesses will be decided after this next months."

"So… After you see how smart I am, you'll tell me what it is that I can do?" She nods.

"Precisely. That being said, I suppose… Did you wish to become a Royal Guard in image of your father?"

"Yohime-sama, if I may, I believe Takeru shouldn't-"

"Maya, stand down. This is something Takeru has to decide on his own." Why are they getting so upset?

"Milady, forgive the rudeness, however I do not think it wise to offer Takeru such a position. You should know he is nowhere near the same skill of Mion and Shion." Maya-nee sounded weird, as if she had to run back from the super with a lot of heavy bags because it had started to rain.

"They are a year older than him, so I do not find the comparison fair. Regardless, you shall continue to monitor his performance in this days to come."

"The training he'll need to become a Royal Guard is one too harsh for him. Takeru isn't-" I pulled Maya-nee's sleeve and she stopped.

"Maya-nee, I want to be a samurai just like Dad. Why do you not want me to?" She closed her eyes for a second, she then tapped her glasses as her face relaxed again.

"I am merely worried about you. No one receives special treatment here, no one will wait for you to catch up. I don't think you're ready."

"But if Dad became a samurai, why can't I?" Her lips moved weirdly for a second again.

"…Being a samurai is not an easy work, Takeru. Are you certain you wish to train to join the Royal Guard?"

…I really don't know. I mean, I know Mion and Shion are smarter and stronger than me. So that means I'll have to study a lot, and a lot of math and history too. But… But Dad could do it, so I can too. And if they give me another of those roles I might not be able to be with Maya-nee anymore… And I don't want that. So… I just have to do my best! I pluck my lips as I give a nod, arching my brows. Maya-nee remains staring at me for a second until she also nods at me, Kazora-san was now giving me an even nastier look. I tensed my stomach at his glare, but refused to look down this time.

"Well, I believe Takeru has made himself clear." Yohime-san said, smiling again. "Now then, it is late already. Maya, take Takeru to his room. He'll have to rise early tomorrow for both this paperwork and his first lessons to adapt to his new home. Takeru, please do rest assured. You're safe with us now." Her eyes softened up as she slightly tilted her head, it somehow… reminds me of Mom's gaze.

I nod and Maya-nee got up, helping me up as well. Kazora-san stayed behind though. After we gave Yohime-san a bow, we got out of the room and one of the samurai rangers in gray leaded us to what was going to be my room from now on.

Still… Yuuhi's house is really big. If I have to live here now I'm gonna get lost. Did Dad spent his days in a place like this? How was it for him, to be a samurai ranger? He never told me anything about that. Did the others look at Dad with those same scary eyes?

Dad… How did you become a samurai? Why did you lose, if all of you were together? Again feeling as if I had slugs crawling on me, but that were slowly poking me with some needles as they did, I feel my chest get all cold and tensed up, as if I had ran a lot. It's like that poem said, like a fruit of a tree wildly slashed by the wind, falling and rolling away from it's roots. I feel like that, like an apple that fell to the street and got crushed by a car.

After walking a lot, we arrive at what they called the dorm area. Though, the place still looks like rest of the house, just with more doors on the sides. It's not like my house, the walls and doors look really thin. My house… will I ever go back there? What about my stuff?

"The third room down this hallway shall be Shirogane's room from now on." The gray samurai that was coming with us said. "The few belongings he brought with him should already be there. I shall be taking my leave here." She gives us a small nod, turning around.

"Well, let's go Takeru." Maya-nee pulls me and we go to my new room.

We slid the door open and enter. It's a bit smaller than my room, there's a futon instead of a bed, a small window in front of us, and a wardrobe like the one back home. The small bag I brought was left on the floor near a wall.

Maya-nee helped me put my clothes in place, and, after getting in my pajamas, she sat on the floor by my side as I got inside the futon. She looks kinda sad, her brows are all tense and wrinkly.

"Maya-nee… Will everything really be alright?" She pats my head softly as her face relaxes.

"Yes, everything will be fine Takeru. However, do you truly wish to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Is being a samurai that scary?"

"Well… It is a harsh work. You'll have to follow the rules closely and mind your manners, but above all you'll have to shoulder many responsibilities. You will have to study much if you wish to stay here, but even more if you wish to become a Royal Guard. Also, you should start using that term instead of samurai rangers."

"…Maya-nee, did Dad also have to do the same to become a samurai?"

"I suppose so."

"And…" I grip the edges of the sheets, pursing my lips a bit. "We are gonna be alright? The monsters… aren't coming here soon?"

"Don't worry, we're safe here Takeru. Takahisa-sama and his fellows fought bravely so that we can be at ease now."

"…Is Dad really gone then?" She ruffles my hair slowly as she sighs.

"Yes, that is the case. But don't be scared, no matter what path you're made to follow I'll be keeping an eye on you from my position. Now, try to sleep as much as you can. I'll come for you in the morning."

"You can't stay with me until I fall asleep?" She shakes her head.

"I have to go back to my own room and rearrange my belongings as well. Do not worry, you're safe here." She stood up, went to the door and flicked the light switch. "Good night, Takeru."

"…Yes, good night."

As Maya-nee left, I looked at the window from where I was. I can't see much from here, but some light enters from there.

…What will happen from now on? I wonder how hard these new classes will be… Dad, did you also have to go through this? I roll to a side, hugging myself. I inhale slowly through my nose. I can't be scared, everything will be fine… Maya-nee is here, Yohime-san was nice too.

Despite having heard their words and seeing they were saying the truth, some tears still come out. Dad is gone… Just like Mom. Can I do it, Dad? Sniff… What will happen if I fail all the tests?

I cough a few times as if a cloud of dust covered me. Mulling over what may happen as I slowly cried a bit, remembering both Dad's letter and Kazora-san's yells as I rustled under the sheets, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

_Next Day. Near 10 AM._

_(Guest's Room.)_

* * *

Maya-nee came to wake me up really early today, then she took me to have s light breakfast with just the two of us. After that she took me to a room that looked like an office, and there we waited for a while. The people from the social offices asked me a lot of questions but in the end everything was fine. Yohime-san had to sign a lot of papers, but she told me not to worry.

She told me that I would keep my last name, something about how nobles can't just adopt common people out of the blue or something. According to her, since Dad was their fellow, whatever that means, I now was also a fellow of them. I don't really understand it well, but it must be like with Uncle Koetsu. People you like become almost like family or something.

After that, Yohime-san said it was time to arrange some important matters and, after giving her a bow as usual, she left the room. Me and Maya-nee went to another room to meet someone else now, someone who Yohime-san said would help with this 'important matters'.

"Is this about something bad, Maya-nee?"

"Nothing of the sort. Someone else has come to meet us, is all."

"Who?"

"I wasn't told. Let us make haste, you have to start your preliminary classes today after all." I narrowed my eyes at her as we picked up our pace, Maya-nee also doesn't seem to know this time.

Reaching the new office, Maya-nee opens the door and we enter. Inside of the room, I see a pair of light blue eyes and a small smile as I step in. Sitting on a chair on the right side of a table, the person in question nodded my way after Maya-nee closed the door and then stood up from the chair and came to greet us, giving us a bow.

"Good morning, Tsukuyomi. As punctual as ever."

"…Yoroi-san, huh. Are you the one who has come to speak with us?"

"Yes, that's right. Yohime-sama asked me to… gather some intel regarding the little boy. Do not worry, I am not going to be pressuring him much." I peeked from behind Maya-nee, staring at the smile of the woman. She's weird, everybody else is really stiff when talking with Maya-nee but she's really calm now.

"Well, let's start." Maya-nee moves to down as the woman also returned to her chair, taking me to sit on her right. Then, after tapping her glasses, she looks at me as she signals to the woman as she also sits down. "Takeru, this is Yoroi-san. She has some questions to ask you so be honest with her." Yoroi-san gave me a smile and a nod, I arched my brows slightly as I looked at her.

"Good morning, Shirogane. I am Koume Yoroi, it is good to meet you." Her short cut cyan hair slowly moved, letting the lone, long strand of hair on her left side to dangle down her shoulder. Wearing a business attire similar to those people that appear on TV but in pale blue, the rather petite woman smiled as she looked at me.

"Good morning, Koume-san. But my name is Takeru, don't call me Shirogane." She giggled at me, I puffed my cheeks a bit. What's with her?

"I was told of this preference of yours… It is intriguing, to think you'd allow this, Tsukuyomi."

"Sigh… I have tried to mend his rudeness, alas he refuses to change his ways." I pluck my lips at Maya-nee as she again curves her brows as she gives me a glance.

"So… What did you want to talk about, Koume-san?" I look back at Yoroi-san, who again smiled at me while she giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm merely going to inquire about your life for a moment."

"…Okay. So, are you a samurai too?"

"Samurai?"

"Takeru refers to the Royal Guards with that word."

"Oh, I see. Sadly, I am not a samurai. I am… someone more suited to work in the backrow."

"Backrow? Like the pieces of Shogi?"

"Ahaha… Well, something of the sort. I am good at… catching people by surprise." Yoroi-san caressed the lone strand of hair, something making her slightly close her eyes.

Maya-nee now looked rather serious, a hand on her chin. It's really weird, she's usually so cold but this time she is keeping quiet. Who is Koume-san? What does she do in the 'backrow'?

"Well, as I said before, I came here to ask you some questions, Takeru." Koume-san leaned onto the table, locking her fingers together. "First, allow me to ask, would you be interested in going to live with your grandparents?"

Eh? They… But they said that… I opened my eyes and remained quiet for a moment as I looked down, feeling my neck get all tight and tense.

"But… But Uncle Koetsu said they didn't want to be with me."

"Yes, that was the case. However, it seems they somehow found out about… your father having joined the Royal Guard." Koume-san narrowed her eyes, twisting the edge of her lips inwards.

Maya-nee's nose got full of wrinkles for a second. I don't get it, what has that to do with anything? If they still were mean to Dad and Mom, if they didn't want to even see me… What do they want now?

"So, due to the new laws passed some years ago, you can refuse to go with your family now that they refused to take you in before. However, the decision is yours. What would you like to do?" Koume-san asked, tilting her head.

"No, I'm staying here." I then hugged Maya-nee's arm, really tightly. She moved a bit, somehow surprised at my fast reply.

"I see… Well, that's it with that, I guess." Koume-san leaned back into her seat, sighing. Maya-nee looked at me, but said nothing and then looked at Koume-san.

"Ahem… Yoroi-san, what other matters did you wish to discuss?"

"Let's see… There are some questions I wanted to ask you two, regarding Takeru's acquaintances."

She then asked us of who we were friends with on Hiiragi, so that she could explain my situation to them and the school once I get 'officially' adopted.

"Yoroi-san, might I propose a suggestion?" Maya-nee said as I finished telling Koume-san of my last week back home.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Would it be possible to place Takeru under the training program of the Tsukuyomi House, reporting it as an early induction due to his circumstances?"

Huh? Training… as part of her house? As if… we really were family?

"…Why do you wish to do so, Tsukuyomi?"

"Considering our… losses from a few years back, the Tsukuyomi House has been looking for recruits to train as guardians for our Security Forces." Losses? Did they also fight the monsters some years ago? "If Takeru were inducted, it wouldn't be far off for him to be appointed to our House as our protegee. This would also allow him to retain his surname without arising suspicions, which would make your work easier, would it not? I do recall this being the methodology used for the sons and daughters of our Tozama fellows that also perished alongside Takahisa-sama, so that they could try to inherit their birthright."

"Maya-nee, didn't Yohime-san said she was going to adopt me? That I was one of you already?"

"Yes, that is the case. However, we must present the papers in the right way to not cause her unnecessary trouble, Takeru."

"…I don't get it. Will I be part of your family then?" I grab her arm a bit tighter, feeling a few feathers tickle my sides when she gives me a faint nod.

"Well… It is a possibility that's available to us, is all I'm saying." She taps her glasses and closes her eyes.

"Ahaha, worry not." Yoroi-san waved a hand as if she were a small cat, directing a nod to Maya-nee. "We will take care of this, Takeru. So Tsukuyomi, may I hear your thoughts on this matter?" Maya-nee nods and lets some air out.

"Perhaps, this whole affair should instead be filed as an early induction without any sort of hidden meanings. His father having perished under service to our House and his family refusing to take custody of him, instead of being sent to an orphanage the House offers to take care of him under our own training program, since he is the son of one of our fellows. That is not unheard of, albeit rare. Even more so for a commoner. But I believe it would be the best course of action, to not burden Yohime-sama or your fellows."

"Maya-nee, wasn't Yohime-san the one who was going to adopt me?"

"Yes, but in this way, instead of falling under her direct care, you'll fall onto ours. It might not seem too different from your eyes, but it is easier to manage the papers for us if we do so in this way. Are you… against it, perhaps?"

"Of course not! I'd love to be part of your family." I hug her arm really tight. "But why is it easier? Is Yohime-san in trouble?"

"No, she is not. But… Let's simply say it is easier to justify you becoming a samurai if you join the Tsukuyomi House." I still don't get it, but I'm really, really happy. So I'll be really part of her family from now on… I feel my chest flaring up, like when her or Dad praised my test scores, the cold slugs all over me running away, leaving only the feathers around.

"This would mean we still need to report his stay here as him being a recruit after the papers are filed." Koume-san said as she looked at some papers she had on her. "Should we present this as an induction? Are you certain he will meet the requirements to be inducted into the Royal Guard?"

"…Takeru made his voice clear as the sky. You can speak with Father if you wish to hear his opinion on the matter. In any case, it would be less troublesome for us if we presented this matter in this way, provided Takeru does manage to meet the expectations desired of a Royal Guard trainee."

"I am going to!" I puffs my cheeks as I tugs at her arm. Maya-nee sighs again as she looks at me. Now that I know that we're really gonna be together with the pickles… I have to do my bestest best of an effort to pass this test, whatever it is.

"In any case, Takeru, is there anything you would like to bring from your house in Hiiragi with you here?" Koume-san asks as she rests her chin on a hand.

"Hmm… My books about poetry, some of my toys, and a picture of Mom and Dad. By the way, am I going to visit my home soon? Can I see my friends over there?"

"…After you finish your tests." She smiles slowly, the softness of a spring breeze reflected in her words. "Now then, allow me to inquire about your studies in your past school. How has he been faring so far?"

We inform her of my daily routine back home in detail along the last tests I took. Koume-san doesn't seem to be a bad person, she doesn't have those scary eyes or that harsh tone in her voice. But Maya-nee seems to be kinda tense with her, for some reason. Her brows are low and her voice sounds like when she is about to get angry with me. Maybe she doesn't like Koume-san?

"I see… So, he seemed to be improving on his last month, huh?"

"I'm always doing my best." I puffs my chest and then Koume-san giggles at me. She then asks me about our Kendo lessons, and I tell her of the stances Maya-nee taught me and what we did when I came to the dojo here.

"It is good to see he has confidence in himself. It is such a shame we don't have any free time to be more frequently with her…" She looked down, almost closing her eyes, looking as sad as a dog looking at an empty bowl.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Yoroi-san?"

"Oh, nothing much. You know, my husband always wanted to have a boy… Maybe then he would find the time to be back home more frequently." She smiled wryly, running a hand over her hair as she looked down.

"Do you have kids, Koume-san?" Maybe we could be friends if she does. Her smile waned, her hand seemed to slightly tighten it's hold over her hair.

"Well, yes. But regardless of that, I have one last question for you, Takeru. If you don't manage to become a Royal Guard, which path will you-"

"I will become a samurai." I narrowed his brows at her, letting my tone be like Maya-nee when she gets upset. How was it that the book said? A small pebble soon to become an avalanche tumbling down. That's how I tried to sound in case she also tried to say I won't make it.

"…I see. I do wish you good luck, Takeru." But she smiled back, not intimidated at all. Maybe I should have tapped my brows like Maya-nee does with her glasses… That always work with the bullies back at school. "Tsukuyomi, I'll come to meet with you once his test is finished and the papers are properly arranged. I will be contacting you for advice on how to file this induction if it happens. However, I do not know whether I will come back to bring the papers, so do expect my husband to come deliver them." Husband? I wonder what kind of person he is. Maya-nee… tensed her brows and lips. She doesn't like him.

"…Is there no way you can deliver them yourself, Yoroi-san?"

"My, Tsukuyomi. It sounds as if you didn't want to meet Sakon for some reason." Her smiled curved like a moon, giggling for a while.

"I merely have trouble dealing with him." Maya-nee taps her glasses, sending a sharp gaze at Koume-san.

"I do know he can be hard to understand from time to time, but please have patience with him. Well, I have to be going. Takeru, good luck in your trainings." Yoroi-san came closer and offered me a hand. I softly grabbed it and then shook it with my usual spirit.

"Yes, thank you. See you later, Koume-san."

"See you later to you too. Tsukuyomi, we shall be seeing each other in due time." She gives us a bow and then we exit the room.

Yoroi-san goes into the hallway to our left, towards the gate, while Maya-nee took me to another hallway.

"…Maya-nee." I pull her sleeve as we walked.

"What is it?"

"What is this about papers? Is it really that much work?"

"We need to present the right papers to send you to your new school, regardless of whether you become a Royal Guard trainee or not."

"Okay. So, why did Koume-san come to ask me so many questions? What is that backrow she said she was."

"Do not worry about those matters, Takeru." Mmgh… She closed her eyes and looked forward, making her fringe move a bit. "We told you before, this is to properly explain your past school your situation. We have to follow the regulations, otherwise this will only cause us trouble."

"Hmm… I see."

"In any case, there is something I want to ask you." I looks up at her, unlike how she usually is Maya-nee delayed her answer for a second. "Are you certain you do not wish to meet your grandparents? You might never get another chance to do so."

"…They weren't there for Mom and Dad, so I don't want to see them." I tightened my hold on her hand as I puffed one of my cheeks. "And I'm with you now, so I'm not sad anymore." Relaxing a bit, I leaned on her arm. Smiling as we walked, I slowly took some breaths. Maya-nee seemed to be smiling a bit, until she realized I was looking at her.

"…In any case let us make haste to your classroom. We have to give you the customary explanation."

"I see. Say Maya-nee, am I really gonna be part of your family if I become a samurai?"

"It isn't that you'll be part of the family, but that you will be trained by us. You can say you'll formally be recognized as our protegee, just like how you were this two years."

"…I don't get it."

"Well, don't worry. You simply focus on what you can do now. Let us make haste, your classes should start soon." I nod and we start walking a bit faster.

We reach the room in question, where Yohime-san said Maya-nee would explain to me how I should behave and how things were in her house, the rules I would have to follow now that I'm their fellow.

"Takeru, it is imperative that you start speaking in a proper manner from now on." And Maya-nee has been bugging me about how I speak for about half an hour now.

"But I'm not rude. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Even so, you must mind your manners when speaking with others here. Now then, let's do this again."

Yohime-san said she thought it was for the best to tell me this now before giving me a small tour around the house. Maya-nee kept telling me I had to stop being so contrarian and rude for some more minutes.

She then guided me around the house, showing me where the baths were, where the dining room was, how to get to the backyard and garden, reminding me I couldn't play or break anything here now, and then we returned to the room we'll use as a classroom.

"Well then, Takeru. I have to attend to some matters, so I will leave you with the professors here. Do behave as you should."

"I know." She then pats my head before leaving. I sit where the books were put on a table, an old woman dressed similarly to Maya-nee was coming closer to where I was.

I wonder how this will go… But I have to pass this tests too. I coil my fists for a second, breathing deeply. Remembering Mom and Dad for a second, pursing my lips really hard, I opened my eyes and looked at my new teacher.

"Well… I shall be your teacher in math and arithmetic for this coming months. Shirogane, how far were you in your classes?" She seems nice, at the least. But, she does teach math.

"Um… We were doing stuff with fractions and some graphs."

"Can you show me?" I open a notebook and start making one of the last problems from the last test. The teacher grasps her chin, her eyes growing smaller. "I see, it seems you're far behind than what I expected. What are they doing in the commoner's schools anymore…"

"So, what are we going to be doing today Sensei?"

"Do you know what the words sine, cosine and tangent mean, Shirogane?"

"No."

"Well… Looks like this will be a tall ordeal. Open that red textbook on page thirty four."

* * *

**One very long, and painful, math class later…**

* * *

"I suppose this is all we can do for today. I recommend you practice on your free time."

"…Yes."

I hate this. What is this even? We were making some stuff with one or two letters back in school, to try to see what number X was, but this is nuts. I wanna dive under a pillow and cry, this problems are too hard! Who even thought about this?! Stupid math, stupid equations…

"Ahem…" The teacher grabbed her books under her arm, looking at me. "I know this might be too hard for you, Shirogane. However, let me tell you that this wasn't what the other young heirs are seeing. You're still far behind them, so if you wish to become a Royal Guard you'd do well in polishing your knowledge." At least she had patience with me, unlike the teachers back in school. Yeah, she wasn't a scary teacher.

"Yes, Sensei. Um… Why does everything have to do with math?" She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Well, most, if not all, of our endeavors are reliant on mathematical operations. Let me give you an example you'll understand, when you go to buy groceries you need to know how much money you can spend, do you not?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then, when you buy clothes, books, silverware, you also must know how much they cost to see whether you can afford them." I nod. "You also need to know how much of a certain ingredient you use when cooking as well, am I right?" I nod again. "So as you can see, numbers surround our everyday life. And to make sure everything regarding this House is kept functioning we need to have our numbers polished. Once you learn more, you'll see how important it is to be well versed in math. I was not told about your situation in much detail, but you'd do well in doing an earnest effort to bridge this gap in knowledge you're facing."

"So I just gotta study hard, right?"

"No, just reading won't be enough. You need to properly gain the knowledge you study. You shall need to practice much to properly apprehend this concepts. Let's see how you progress these next days first, however. Well then, I shall take my leave here."

"Okay… Um, thank you very much for your help, Sensei." I give her a bow like how Maya-nee taught me to. She briefly smiles before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Is Maya-nee coming now? I'm kinda hungry… Two hours of math, this was a lot. Did Dad also had to do this when he became a samurai? How did he learn all of this?

…And despite knowing this hard stuff, they still lost. What went wrong? Dad… wouldn't break a promise so easily. I wonder if I could learn how to always win if I'm good at math.

…But studying alone is really hard. Will my classmates be nice? Or, will they be like Kazora-san? I wonder how they manage to understand all these things… Imagine Sumika trying to solve this. Jouji would rip the paper in half as he screams or something!

"…How are they now?" Did Sumika try to visit me? How will they be when they find out I'm not going back?

…They won't forget about me, right? We're still going to be friends, right? I rest onto the desk, burying my face into my arms. Dad did become a samurai and Mom was always taking care of everything by herself… so maybe I'm not that smart. Will I… be able to be like them to pass this tests? How did they study for this things?

After a short while, another teacher came into the room. This one was a short man who was wearing glasses and a black suit with a tie like those people that sometimes appear on TV giving those really long speeches that Maya-nee hates. I stood up and gave him a bow, he nodded at me.

"Good afternoon, Shirogane. I will be your teacher in your classes of Civic Education."

"Civic… What is that?"

"You never had Civic Ed classes before? Were you never taught how the Parliament works, about our laws and such?" The man tapped his glasses and his voice sounded as if he was trying to scare away a stray dog.

"Hmm… Do you mean Social Studies maybe?" The man furrowed his brows and then asked me to tell him what I knew of that. He didn't seem very happy about it.

"Sigh… What have I done to be put on this position, Yohime-sama…"

"What's wrong, Sensei?"

"…Nothing. Open that cyan book, we'll have to start from the beginning. I hope you behave as you should, we have much to cover it seems."

"Um, can I get something to drink? I didn't have a break during math class."

"No, you'll get your break after this class is done with." Eh?! But… How long will this class be? What if it's another two hours? Dad, Mom, were your classes in school this long too? "Now then, let's start."

* * *

_Same Day. Around 6 PM._

_(Hallway.)_

* * *

"It was really hard! They only gave me twenty minutes to rest too."

"I did tell you the regime was going to be severe." Maya-nee said as we went to the dojo. "What did you think of your classes?"

"I hadn't seen anything of what they showed me today. It's all really hard to understand."

"…If you do not wish to continue under this course, you can simply say so Takeru. You don't have to force yourself if this is too much for you."

"But then I won't become a samurai. It's really hard… But I'll do my best!" Maya-nee looks at me for a moment as she stops, then she sighs.

"You do not need to force yourself. The same applies for the lessons in the dojo. Don't push yourself needlessly, Takeru."

"I'll be fine. I won't give up." Dad told me to do my best so I can't get down so easily. And… if I give up, I may end up alone.

I don't want that to happen, not when I might really be a part of your family from now on. I would like to talk with Sumika and the rest… I don't want to stop being friends with them… But… I guess I just gotta study until I pass this tests, and then I can call them or something.

Once we arrive at the dojo and enter, I see Mion and Shion were already here. Kazora-san was here too, he came towards us as we entered.

"Welcome. Maya, the girls are ready to train. I shall leave them under your guidance."

"Huh? What about Takeru, Father?"

"I shall look over his efforts myself." He said as he gave me another of those scary looks.

"Father, I am Takeru's-"

"Not anymore, Maya. You're no longer a retainer of his now that he has joined us. He's but another servant, and no one deserves special treatment. Shirogane, you'll come with me to the other end of the dojo after you've changed into the gear. Maya, I leave the little ones to you."

Maya-nee pursed her lips as she looked at her Dad, she then looked at me for a while and then gave a nod.

"Takeru, do as Father says. No getting angry."

"I know, Maya-nee." I puff my cheeks, you always tell me the same whenever we come here.

I go to the changing room with Maya-nee and she helps me get in the armor. Once we get out, she goes to the pickles as they begin to practice. I go towards Kazora-san, who was already in the armor too.

"So… What are we going to do, Kazora-san?"

"It's Tsukuyomi-sensei for you, Shirogane. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"But your name is Kazora… If I called all of you Tsukuyomi you won't know who I'm talking to."

"Shirogane, I believe you were told you had to cease this habit of speaking back you have. You shall refer to me as Tsukuyomi-sensei while we're here. Now, take your stance." He took some steps away, getting his pose done.

What did I do to him? Why does he hate me so much? Back home too, he was awful to me and Maya-nee. He's horrible, I don't like him. I take the pose Maya-nee always taught me to use.

"Are you ready, Shirogane?"

"Yes!" I said as I tensed my feet to charge forward.

He blocked my attacks without problem, even when I took that step back Maya-nee told me to do sometimes. He advances and does two swings, I manage to block them somehow. He keeps advancing, doing just a few swings. I keep going back and back, I can't stop him. He then lowered his sword and did a rising slash at me, sending my sword away like Maya-nee always does. I again end up sitting on the floor.

"…So this is all you can do? You think you can become a Royal Guard with this meager skill?"

"I just have to keep practicing!" I say as I stand up and go look for my sword. I return to face him, taking my pose again.

"That won't be enough. Mere effort cannot bridge the lack of talent."

"Then… Then I'll keep doing my best."

"Sigh… Shirogane, perhaps you don't realize it yet, but you don't have the time."

"Huh? Time? Why do I need a watch to be a samurai?" He shook his head again.

"No, I was not speaking about a watch." His tone sounded like Maya-nee when she scolds me. He relaxes his pose, bringing his sword to one of his shoulders. "You see, you have until the end of June to show us where your talents lie. If by then you're not deemed worthy, you shall be sent to a school where you can hone whatever skill you possess. So, if that happens, you'll never become a Royal Guard."

"Eh?! But… But that's just a month away!"

"Precisely. I suggest you give up on this futile dream of yours. I can see you're nowhere near the skill necessary to become a Guard from this one bout. It would be more productive for you to focus on learning something that is in alignment with your natural talents, something that will aid you more in the future. As is, you're just wasting our time here." Again, his tone got all serious and cold.

…I know that I'm not that good. But I wanna fight like Dad, I want to be like him. And… And I don't want to leave either, I want to stay with Maya-nee and the pickles. I'm not going to give up just because you tell me to, dummy old man. I puff my cheeks, taking my pose again and pointing my sword at him. He shakes his head and takes a different pose now, similar to the one Maya-nee showed me once with the sword above the shoulder.

This time, he attacked faster than before. It was like when Shion is on a bad mood. I'm just holding my blade tightly and planting my heels firmly on the ground, trying to parry his attacks. Even if he only attacks a few times, it's really hard to counter him. But… If he's like Shion… He'll take the step back in just a while! I just gotta wait until then… I just gotta look really well at how he moves, until he has to take that step back.

Then, as I watched his attacks while barely parrying them, I saw that he was moving for a downwards swing. I parried it, almost tripping backwards, then he took the step back when I tried to push back. But I could tell he was going to and pushed forward, taking one step and swinging my sword at him. But then…

**SWISH!**

He reacted super fast and sent my sword flying again, making me fall backwards.

"Hmph… You fell right into my trap. You can't even tell when an opponent is baiting you."

I stared back at him, frowning. I did my best… It's not my fault you're already so good… You're not like Maya-nee, you're just beating me up. You're no different than the school bullies.

"Father, I do not think this will bear any fruits." Maya-nee got closer and helped me get up. "Takeru, are you unhurt?"

"…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Father, this is not what you were supposed to do. He's learning nothing from this."

"He's learning how much skill he lacks. I am the one who'll oversee his training for this month. Stand back, Maya. Shirogane, go pick up your sword."

"Father, please. What do you-"

"Maya, Mion and Shion are waiting. Leave him to me, that's an order. Do not forget, I am the Head of the Tsukuyomi House as of now. My orders are absolute." He sounded really scary, Maya-nee gave me one look and went back to the other two, that were also looking towards us. But they didn't say anything.

"Shirogane, waste no more time and go for your sword!" Why do you scream at me? I didn't… You're…

"You're… You're…"

"What? Speak up, kid. I cannot hear you. What is it?!"

"You're just a bully! You're not teaching me anything!"

"Oho, so that's what you think. Clearly, you are not made to be a Guard."

"Why are you so mean? Were you like this with Dad too?!" His hand moved weirdly for a second. He looked upwards, his sword again on his shoulder.

"…You're as uneducated as him, as well. Do you think that you'll become a good Royal Guard by shouting in this manner? Or, have you given up on the practice?"

"Uuh… I'm not giving up!"

"Then, go for your sword. I want no more whining from you until you can assess a hit at me!"

I bit my lips as I went for my sword. I took my pose once I got back up and attacked him again.

…

In the end, I couldn't hit him once. He kept winning in no time, sending me to the ground and my sword away. He said I was never going to be a samurai, that I wasn't good enough. I'll show you that I can be a samurai too… I'm gonna beat you one of this days, just like how I beat the bad boys in school.

"Well Maya, take the girls to the dining room." Kazora-san said as I remained hunched over, my mouth open as I gasped for air.

"…What about Takeru, Father? Surely you are not planning to continue to practice with how exhausted he is."

"Perish the thought." He said as he again looked my way, removing his helmet and letting me see his furrowed brows. "I merely wish to have a small talk with him, regarding his efforts from now on. On your way, you three. We shall join you in a moment."

Maya-nee and the pickles looked at me for a second, but then they bowed to Kazora-san and went into their changing room. I took off my helmet and sighed as I removed the cloth of my head, wiping the sweat of my forehead. I walked towards my changing room, with Kazora-san following behind. Entering the place, I sat on a chair and started to try to take off the armor.

"Allow me to aid you in getting off your gear, Shirogane." He got closer and helped me take off the shoulder gear, and removed the lock so that I could also take the chest protection without much trouble.

"…Thanks, Kazora-san."

"It's Tsukuyomi-sensei, Shirogane." He said, groaning a bit, as he started to take off his gear too.

"Why are you always so mean with me? What did I do to you?"

"I am not being hostile to you because I enjoy it. If you wish to become a Royal Guard, you need to learn to hoist our values, to follow our code. And if you cannot show a sliver of respect towards your tutors, you will never become a samurai." His eyes grew smaller, sharper and scary, his tone was even rougher than before.

"…Then, what do I have to do to get better?"

"It's not a matter of being 'better' or 'worse'. There are signs in your conduct that show you are not fit to walk this path."

"What? If you don't tell me what I do wrong I'll never get better. Aren't you supposed to be my teacher?"

"…And yet, you refuse to even refer to me as one." He shook his head, sighing really, really heavily. Like when me and Maya-nee made it out of the super during the days with discounts. "However, you bring up a fair point. Let us discuss my impressions of today's training before dinner."

Having finished changing into my clothes, we both got out of the changing room. Kazora-san told Maya-nee to go ahead again, I waved at the pickles as they left. All three of them were looking at Kazora-san like how I look at Jouji after he gets in trouble, or when he falls down the games at the park.

I sat on the floor with Kazora-san in front of me, he twirled his mustache for a while as he groaned. I rub my arms, they hurt a little after training so much. Are all of them that good? Were they always holding back on me? How did Dad…

"Um… Kazora-san?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know how… how was Dad's life when he was a samurai?"

He looks down, the hand that was on his mustache going to his chin. Letting both of his hands rest on his lap, he closes his eyes.

"Your father… Kageyuki Shirogane was a rather… unorthodox member of our Guards."

"What does unorthodox mean?"

"…That he did not match what was expected of a Royal Guard, even less a member of our private squadron. Your father was very much like you, despite his efforts he could not show the proper respect to the authorities."

"He also called you Kazora-san?"

"No, he wasn't as rude as you." What's with him? Why does he have to give me that nasty stare, his eyes narrowed and sounding like those grumpy old teachers back at school. I was never mean to you, why are you like this to me? "However, one could not deny that he was skilled. Your father was a very hardworking person, and he was as honest as a fellow can be. For that reason, he was allowed to join our ranks and become our fellow."

"And did he also have to learn all this complicated stuff to be a samurai?"

"Royal Guard is the proper term, Shirogane." He crosses his arms, lowering his brows again. "…In any case, yes, he also had to partake in many trials to demonstrate his abilities. And even before his induction, he had to train very harshly to become a soldier."

"…Was he strong?"

"Yes. Even if 'strength' is not the most appropriate word to describe it, he was a very skilled soldier, in and out of the battlefield. Despite his fruitless efforts to learn Keigo and poise, he was indeed a fine Royal Guard."

"Then… W-Why did he lose?"

…

"Sometimes… No, most times victory cannot be obtained without sacrifices."

"And why did Dad have to… to die?" Why are the monsters even attacking us? What did we do to them? I bite my lips as I sniff, trying not to cry. I look down and make tight fists with my hands, remembering the letter Dad left me.

"…Your father was not the only one who perished. Yuuhi-sama's father, along most of his squadron, fell on the last battle."

"Huh? Takahisa-san… died too?" But he was really strong! He always won in the Shogi matches we played when he was home during my visits, and I saw once how he defeated Maya-nee in a duel with swords super fast too. How… How did he lose? It's a lie, isn't it? Kazora-san is… just trying to scare me.

"Indeed." Kazora-san look down, his forehead getting all wrinkly as he closes his eyes really tightly, as if he were cutting onions. …He wasn't lying. "That is why we must continue to hone ourselves, so that we do not repeat the same mistakes of the past. That is why our Royal Guards must be the best of the best, elites within the elites. And is the reason why I do not believe you should pursue this path, Shirogane."

"Why? Dad… Dad told me to do my best, and I don't… I don't…" I don't want to end up alone. I don't care if he thinks I'm not good enough, I'll show him I can be a good samurai just like Dad was! I might not be as good as the pickles, but… but I can help out too.

"It's not merely about effort. I do not think this to be a wise idea, considering your attitude."

"But you're not even giving me a chance, you're always screaming at me. You're not a good teacher." I puff my cheeks and fold my arms, looking away from him.

He remains looking at me as I furrow my brows, he's stroking his mustache again. Kazora-san then looks up, his face losing all wrinkles.

"Shirogane, has Maya taught you what meditation is?"

"Meditation? Oh, that thing you do to calm down? She told me to do that whenever I get angry at school."

"And do you effectively practice it?"

"Well… Not really. I end up asleep when I do."

"…I suppose relaxation is another path to clearing one's inner clouds." He nods a few times, eyes closed as he keep stroking his mustache. "Has Maya told you why meditation is of such importance to a Royal Guard?"

"No? Do samurai need to meditate a lot?"

"Sigh… Royal Guards, Shirogane. Use the proper term."

"You don't call me Takeru, so I'll keep calling them samurai." It's unfair. Why do you get to call me however you want, but I can't keep calling the samurai like that? He puts a finger between his brows, massaging them slowly.

"Well then, I suppose I could teach you the reasoning behind my actions. Shirogane, what did you think of today's practice?"

"Huh?" What has this to do with meditation? "You kept beating me up, and I couldn't even counter you."

"And what did you do in front of such adversity?"

"…I did my best to fight back and failed." I puff my cheeks, looking down. I'm sure he'll start saying I'm bad, that I can't do it, that-

"And how did you fight back?" He looks back at me, kind of like how Maya-nee did when she helped me with my history homework.

"With all I had."

"No, that's not… One could say you fought back with aggression, did you not?"

"…Yeah."

"And, did I ever fall to such aggressiveness while we sparred?"

"You did keep beating me up, so yes." He narrows his eyes at me.

"I never returned a strong swing, did I? I was not using my full strength on you. Do you know why that is?"

"Because you would have hurt me?"

"Indeed. A Royal Guard must remain calm when he fights, when he is in active duty. Meditation aids the mind and body, it then reflects in all endeavors one pursues during the day. You lack calmness Shirogane. Skill and knowledge can be obtained through practice and repetition, but if you yourself do not change your ways, you will not be allowed to join our ranks."

"So I just have to stay calm?"

"No, it is not a matter of only being calm. It's a way of living, a way of conducting oneself."

"So, what do I have to do? I don't get it. Do I have to meditate all day long?"

"Well… Allow me to tell you of the code we of the Royal Guard follow. Ponder this words tonight and the coming days, if you still insist on pursuing the path of the warrior. Ahem…"

Kazora-san cleared his throat and inhaled for a while, eyes closed. I gulped and also inhaled deeply, waiting for his words. If this helps me be a samurai, if Dad also went through this… Then, I have to learn this code and why being calm is so important. Kazora-san opened his eyes slowly, and rising his chin a bit he looked towards me as he started to talk.

_"Within the warrior, only two roads are seen. The just and the unjust ones. Nurture your own honor, to never lose your path._

_Within the warrior, dread must not make nest. Nurture your own valor, to luster your life and mind._

_Within the warrior, selflessness must flourish. Nurture your own compassion, to be your fellows' guiding light._

_Within the warrior, there is no place for vainglory. Nurture your own poise, for your acts are a mirror of your values._

_Within the warrior, there is only place for truth. Nurture your own honesty, for one's word should be followed by one's actions._

_Within the warrior, there is no need for masks. Nurture your own judgment, for your name shall be forever tarnished should you betray your honor._

_Within the warrior, no hesitation is shown upon conflict. For you are a blade and a shield, guardian of your fellows._

_A warrior ends all struggles swiftly, to the ultimate consequences. We, the Royal Guard, are those who protect the Empire's peace._

_Reject fear, for you have a road to follow._

_Reject passion, for you have a duty to uphold._

_Reject hesitation, for you have a vow to protect._

_Reject vanity, for you need no further honors._

_Embrace death, to free yourself from your shackles."_

He then closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply, exhaling through his mouth. I furrowed my brows as I plucked my lips. I don't get it… What's with all those weird words? But… But…

"Kazora-san, why does that poem say that we have to hug death? That's… horrible. I want to live and I don't want anyone to die."

"No, it isn't to be taken literally Shirogane. But let us discuss this on the way to the dining room, we have stayed for too long here." He stood up and I followed behind him as we left the dojo. "So… Regarding the poem…"

"Yes? Why does it say death is a good thing?"

"…It does not mean that. You see, if you fear death, you will be frozen when it is time to act. If you fear others might perish, your judgment will be clouded. However, if you restrain your fear, if you accept death is an inevitability, you will be able to fight and move without anything holding you back. The meaning of that line is to release yourself from anything that might impair your actions, we of the Royal Guard are servants of the Empire and our own individual lives matter little when compared to the Empire as a whole."

"That's… sad. Your life does matter, Kazora-san." He might be scary and mean, but I don't want him to go away. That's just horrible.

"I never said it didn't. However…" He sighs as he starts walking slower, his hands going from being relaxed into a fist. "A warrior must never waver, not even in the face of death. I am sure your father also mastered this teaching."

"Huh? Dad did? But… But he never told me anything as sad as this!"

"Ponder it for a moment." He looked back at me, raising a finger upwards. "Your father must have been scared, fearful during this battle with the monsters. He must have wanted to survive to see you once more. If he had succumbed to fear, the fight might have been lost. But he chose to be brave, to see beyond his own selfish wishes, to do what would be better not only for you but for his fellows. As Yohime-sama said, even if he perished your father managed to secure the greatest victory he could achieve, for you are still alive and healthy."

"…But he's gone now."

"As true as that might be… You were something worth protecting. We of the Royal Guard see the Empire and all it's citizens as what must be protected at all costs, and so, we must be steadfast to not lose sight of what must be done. If you wish to become a Royal Guard, someday you might face a battle similar to the one your father was in."

"But that doesn't mean I want anyone to go away." I look down, shivering as I feel again as if someone was throwing snowballs at me.

"However… If you could save Maya, Shion and Mion… Would you fight with all you have?"

"Yeah! I don't want to see them getting hurt." He remained looking at me for a second before nodding.

"Then, you should meditate on the words of the code. When you're serene, calm and in peace you will find your own answer to the struggles you will face. Only when you control your fears and emotions, only then you will truly be able call yourself a Royal Guard. Shion also suffers from this problem, even if your stance is far more rougher than hers. Therefore, if you still insist on becoming a Royal Guard, first you must tame your aggression Shirogane."

"So… I need to be calm when we fight?"

"Yes, and you also must not lose heart on your studies. Letting seeds of anger sow in your heart will only hurt your performance."

I see… So it's like what Maya-nee said once, I can't keep getting angry at everything I don't understand. Just like when I try to guess when he takes the step back, I have to stay calm to be able to do my best. Dad… Dad could do it. And Mom asked me… to be good with others too.

Kazora-san… isn't so bad after all. He might be scary like how Maya-nee was during our first days, but he is trying to teach me this poem. Even if I still don't agree with it. Dying is… not nice. Nobody should tell you to not care about you, that's just horrible. Even if Dad kept fighting, there must have been a way to win without him having to die. And what about Takahisa-san? If he was also there, how did they lose?

"Kazora-san, was Takahisa-san also fighting with my Dad?"

"…Yes, that is the case."

"Then, how did they lose? He was so strong and smart, Takahisa-san was so awesome I don't see him losing a fight." He stops walking and looks back at me, his brows almost touching as it looked like he was cutting onions again.

"One could say it's… a matter of numbers."

"Why does everything have to do with math?"

"No, it's not… Ahem, allow me to use this as an example. Let's say we are playing Shogi." I nod. "But then, instead of using the usual amount, I am allowed to use double the amount of pieces in the game."

"You can't do that, it's cheating."

"But I can. Then, you'd be at a disadvantage, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! How can I win if you have so many more pieces?"

"And that… is what might happen sometimes. The enemy won't hesitate to… cheat if it gives them victory."

"Then, why don't you call them out on it?"

"They won't listen, Shirogane. Did the bullies in your school listen when you told them to stop harassing you?"

"…No, I had to punch them to make them stop."

"And it is a similar state, this fight. They won't stop, so we cannot remain idle. And sometimes… people will have to die to give us victory, just like how you sometimes need to sacrifice a piece to win a round of Shogi. If you believe this to be cruel… then you should not become a Royal Guard." He then started walking again, faster than before.

…So the monsters are like bullies. And they won't stop at all, so we have to keep fighting. And… And then people have to go away because of them. Maybe that's why they're being so harsh on me? To make the new samurais better than the older ones? Then… Then, if I get strong enough, I can fight without letting anyone get hurt, right?

My hands shake a little, thinking on what Dad had to do. If even Yuuhi's Dad lost… then, what can we do?

"Kazora-san, do you think we're safe from the monsters?"

"Yes, worry not Shirogane. Takahisa-sama made sure the Empire remains safe."

"T-Then… Nobody has to go and fight with them for now, right?" He stops walking again, looking my way as his lips twist a bit.

"Worry not. We are safe and sound, and no one will be called to battle for the foreseeable future. You can all train safely, so that we may one day protect our home together if the need calls." His eyes look still scary, but they have a small light, like Dad when he said his goodbyes, as he gave me a nod.

So… we can still train and get better. But if I don't become a samurai, I won't be able to be with them or even fight. I gulp as my neck feels all tight and cramped, I don't know how I can get better by just being calm but I have to try. And…

And I want to help out. If Dad helped Yuuhi's Dad, then I can help out too. Maybe then nobody has to give hugs to death anymore.

But what happens if I fail? I don't know, but I'll never be a samurai like Dad, and then I won't be able to stay with Maya-nee, Mion and Shion. I know I'm not that good… But… But I have to keep trying. Even if Kazora-san is really scary, even if this new lessons are really hard… I can do it, right?

When we arrived at the dining room, the food was just about to be served. We gave them a bow, and Yohime-san welcomed us, telling us to sit down. Kazora-san sat near Maya-nee, while I sat on the other side of the table, between Mion and Yuuhi. As I did, the old woman that's always near her sent me another of those scary glares.

"Takeru, are you alright?" Mion said as I sat down.

"Yes… I'm fine."

"Father wasn't too harsh with you?" Shion pursed her lips as she leaned on the table. "Don't let his words get you down, Takeru. You had no chance against him, so it's obvious you were going to lose today."

"But if I don't get better in a month I'll never be a samurai."

"Hm? Why is that?" Mion tilted her head as she heard me.

"Kazora-san said I have one month until the adults decide to which school they'll send me after summer." I puff my cheeks as I look down.

"Children, please be silent on the table." The old woman that's always around Yohime-san said as she served our food.

It smells really nice… How do they make the food like this? I grab my chopsticks and, after waiting for Yohime-san to start, we all began to eat. Hmm… The rice is so nice! It's firm, but I can still taste the spices in it. Though… It does lack something. I dunno, but Maya-nee's rice still has something this one doesn't.

"Say Takeru," Shion smiled widely at me from my side as we ate. "what do you say of us helping you out during the weekends?"

"Helping me out?"

"Yeah, we can help you study and with your sword practice. Do you have your Sundays free?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Ahem…" Maya-nee tapped her glasses as she looked at us. "I suppose we could allow it, Father?"

"Well, they can spend their free time as they see fit." Kazora-san said, resting a glass on the table. "However, you two cannot fall behind in your own studies because of this. I'll be monitoring you three tomorrow, to make sure this session is a fruitful one." He then gave us another scary look, and we three nodded at him.

"Thanks a lot, Shion."

"Hehehe… Don't mention it. I am your older sister too so I have to look out for you." She then laughed quietly while doing a big, evil grin showing me her teeth.

"I can help out too." Mion puffed her cheeks a bit. "I know history is hard for you so I can aid you in your efforts if you like."

"Yeah, thanks a lot you two. Oh, can you be serious when we fight in the dojo from now on? I wanna fight with you to get as good as I can." Both of them shared a look before nodding.

As I began to eat again, I felt a poke on my arm. Looking towards it, I saw Yuuhi staring back at me, a pout on her face.

"…Good evening, Takeru."

"H-Hi, Yuuhi." Why does she look so upset? Her eyes are again full of that weird blue fire that appears when she gets angry, for some reason.

"It seems your day was a harsh one. You look somewhat down, are truly feeling fine?"

"Yeah… It was just a lot of stuff to read. But don't worry, it wasn't so bad." Except for math.

"I see. Takeru, I heard from Mother that you would be staying here from now on. Is that true?" Yuuhi looked at me, the usual smile back on her face. Wait… Didn't Yuuhi… lose her Dad too?

"Yeah, it's true." We kept eating, this chicken is really something else. It's more soft than the one I used to get back home.

"I also was told you would have to study much, I hope you can get acquainted with your new home soon." Uuh… You're so nice, as always.

"Thanks Yuuhi. So, how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well. I've accompanied Mother on some of her meetings, but I have not had the time to read many books as of late." She… doesn't look sad, at all. Did they not tell her? Or, is she not sad? "So… Since you'll be living here, could we read something together tomorrow, perhaps?" She tapped some of her fingers together as she looked at me.

"Maya-nee, can we?" She furrowed her brows, looking at Yohime-san.

"I am afraid you won't be able to." Yohime-san said as the old woman and Maya-nee served the food. "Takeru has to study much this coming month, Yuuhi. Sadly, he needs all the time he can afford to polish his skills." We both look down, so I won't be able to play with the rest either?

"Now Takeru, do not be so restless." Maya-nee said as she looked at me. "This is something you need to do. You will have your Sunday's free after noon, but you'll be best served using it to practice. Once you regain the rest your free time after this month you'll be able to play with the rest again."

"I see…"

"Well, could you tell me what you thought of your first day here, Takeru?" Yohime-san said, smiling as usual.

I told Yohime-san about today's classes, Yuuhi laughed as I commented on how little I understood of what I saw of math today, while Maya-nee sighed as I told them about what the short teacher taught me. Yohime-san lost her smile when I told her of how strict Kazora-san was with me, and sent him a really scary look when I told them I didn't like the end of that poem. The other old woman didn't even look at me as I was talking, though. I think she also doesn't like me much.

"Takeru, regardless of what Kazora-san says, you have the last say in the matter. And worry not, you won't be sent to the orphanage even if you don't perform well in this month." Yohime-san said as she smiled again.

Yohime-san then asked Maya-nee about what she did, and the pickles about how they fared in their trainings. After we finished eating, we stood up and said our goodbyes to them.

"Thank you very much for the food." I give a bow to the old woman, who squints her eyes and looks away. Why did I do to her?

"Yuuhi-sama, we should return to your room." She ignored me and went to Yuuhi's side.

"Yes, we should." Yuuhi stood up, but then she came closer to me. "Takeru, I wish you good luck on your studies." She grabbed my hands and smiled at me. "You must not doubt when it is time to make an effort. I'm sure you'll do well if you keep your good spirits."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks a lot Yuuhi. And, um, good luck in those meetings."

"Hehe, thanks. I hope we can read something together again soon. See you tomorrow, Takeru." She then gave me a nod and went with the old lady out of the room.

Yohime-san stood up and came closer. She petted my head, smiling faintly, as she sat down in Yuuhi's place.

"So, I suppose you must be tired after such a long day. Did you find your training too difficult perhaps, Takeru?"

"Well… It was hard at times." I rub my arms, Yohime-san sends a gaze towards Kazora-san, who then gave her a bow.

"I see. Worry not, I shall make sure you are not pushed unnecessarily. Now then, I heard of Maya's proposal, of having you join the training program of the Tsukuyomi House. Are you in agreement with this, Takeru?"

"Yes. I can train with them if I become a samurai, right?"

"Of course. However, it will be a harsher regime than if you were to join as a simple commoner. It does make the paperwork easier… But even so, are you certain of this? You still desire to join the Royal Guard?"

"…Do you not want me here? Am I being a bother?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Did anyone utter any such words towards you today?"

"Well, the second teacher seemed kinda upset at me, and Kazora-san was raising his voice as always during the training."

"I see… I will have a word with them tomorrow about this matter. However, you are no bother to us, Takeru."

"What about all the papers and stuff?"

"Haha… That is but a trivial matter." She smiled as sweetly as she usually did while stroking my cheek. "Even if you do not join the Royal Guard I won't send you away, be sure of that."

"So, I'll still be with Maya-nee?"

"Well, not as usually as you do now, but you will still meet her." Hmm… That doesn't sound so nice. She's trying to calm me down, like Maya-nee did after I read a scary book once and I couldn't fall asleep. "I know this all must be very taxing on you, but you will be fine from now on. Do not let Kazora-san pressure you in any way." I nod, bringing my hands together.

"And… I will see my friends again, right?"

"After this month, you'll regain some more free time, so I suppose you could visit them during the weekends. So, you merely focus on doing your best efforts in your classes for now." Patting my head again, she gave me a serious gaze as her voice lost the sweet tinge it had before.

"And… Um, Yohime-san, how did Takahisa-san lose?"

"…Who told you about him?" Her voice turned really, really cold as she shot a look towards Kazora-san.

"So, is he gone too?"

"…Yes, sadly." She closed her eyes really tight, letting a sigh out slowly. "Please do not mention his name to Yuuhi, she was very afflicted by this loss." I mean, of course she would be sad. I don't get how they can smile like that, it was really, really hard to stay calm today for me.

"Okay. But I can still play with her sometimes?"

"Why, of course. Please do keep her company if you have the time. However, your studies come first, yes?" I nod and she smiles.

"So, um, are we really safe? If Takahisa-san lost, with how awesome he was, will be able to win someday?"

"Worry not, that is why we are working for today. This does mean your training will be a truly harsh one, for we need to surpass those who fell. If you ever have trouble, please do tell me. I do not wish to see you getting hurt." She placed a hand on my cheek, slowly rubbing it.

"Yes, I'll be careful. Um, thanks a lot Yohime-san, for letting me stay here. I… I will do my best to become a good samurai to help you all."

"Haha, no thanks are needed, my dear. Takeru, I know this must be a tall ordeal for you, however, there is nothing you should fear." Resting her hands near her belly, she gave me a wider, kinder smile. "You should reflect on why you so wish to be a Royal Guard, and you must not shy away from this new responsibilities and subjects you'll face from now on, even if some voice their opposition to your stay here." She was still smiling, but something in her eyes was different. The small embers of fire that sometimes peek out of Yuuhi's eyes returned to hers as she tensed her brows. "I hope your efforts can be fruitful, and I will be looking forward to hearing about your progress. And worry not, I won't allow no one to mistreat you from now on." I nod at her with a smile and she calls for Maya-nee, and we leave after giving her a bow.

But… for some reason… I feel like I'm forgetting something. It's not like they were different than how they usually are, Yohime-san does use weird words from time to time, but… but something felt weirder in her words this time.

"Takeru, let us go to your room." Maya-nee placed her hand on my shoulder as we left the dining room.

…That's right. I'm not going back home tonight as before. I'm staying here… Until when?

When will I be able to go home again? If I become part of Maya-nee's family I might stay here forever. But then, will I see Sumika and the rest again someday? I don't want to lose my friends… This kinda feels like when the guys threw too many snowballs at my chest, I don't like this feeling.

Mion and Shion made jokes with me along the way, trying to tell me some stuff that should help me in my studies until they had to take another hallway.

"Maya-nee, will I have more long classes tomorrow?"

"Yes, Takeru. You have four hours of classes, your lunch break, and then another four hours of classes, another small break, and then two hours to do your homework before going to the dojo. This is why I told you it would be too much for you. If you wish, you should-"

"I'm not giving up."

"Sigh… If you ever feel it is too much, do tell me. You can't expect to surpass all your tests with passion alone."

"…I am going to try my best. Why don't you believe in me?" She furrowed her brows slightly.

"I do have faith in you. However, it would be more productive for you to focus on your innate abilities instead of chasing a dream that might never come. You saw how Father was with you today, and the pacing of the lectures won't ease up after this month. You will need to prepare yourself for your new school, including polishing your manners." We took a turn and reached the hallway were my room is. "I do not wish to see you pushing yourself needlessly, Takeru. No one will treat you unfairly even if you cannot match Shion's and Mion's academic performance." She pet my head and opened the door.

"But I won't be able to stay with you if I fail to join the samurais."

"…That may be so, but I am confident you will be fine in whichever path you decide to walk. Your future won't disappear just because I am not by your side everyday. Also, do not be threatened by that… poem Father told you about. Simply focus on learning as much as you can this coming days."

Maya-nee stayed with me until I got into my futon, and told me to not stay awake. But I couldn't really fall asleep despite how tired I am.

All the teachers gave me a lot of hard stuff to do, I didn't understand most of it. And I only have a month to convince them to let me be a samurai. I again grip my sheets really tight, feeling the snowy hands on my back again. I shiver under the sheets, it's as if I had ants crawling on my sides.

What would happen if I fail? How can I get better? Dad, what did you do to get better?

"What can I do? How can I learn all of this?"

…

I won't get all this new things if I don't keep reading. And there was a lot of stuff to read, I didn't get to finish reading in the two hours I got to make my homework.

I got out of the futon and went to pick up the books I had in my bag. I take a deep breath as I rub my shoulders. Let's keep reading for a while, I need to be better if I want to pass this dumb test! And I should also write down what I think of that poem before going to sleep.


End file.
